Trop d'Amour Te Tuera
by Delilah Kelley
Summary: Univ-Alter. Voldemort est après une jeune fille aveugle dotée de pouvoirs magiques particuliers. Severus est chargé de la protéger – quel qu'en soit le coût à son âme. Y gagnera-t-il l'amour et la rédemption ? Traduc terminée de l'histoire originale.
1. Une occasion de se racheter

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**Sortilège **_**Legalia Protego**_** :**

**Rien ne m'appartient dans l'univers HP, tout revient à JKR, qu'elle soit bénie pour ses idées fabuleuses et son univers qui ne l'est pas moins – sauf pour les personnages originaux et l'intrigue. J'aurais bien aimé que Severus soit à moi, mais bon… ***_**soupir**_*** **

**Par conséquent, inutile de me poursuivre en justice, je ne tire aucun profit donc rien à devoir. Le présent sortilège anti-litige juridique s'applique à tous les chapitres suivants. Je ne le répèterai pas.**

**

* * *

**

Notes de l'Auteur :

**Cette fanfic est la traduction de mon histoire « TOO MUCH LOVE WILL KILL YOU », originellement écrite en anglais et aussi publié sur . Notez que j'ai vu les films et j'ai lu les livres en VO, un peu en français pour les livres, donc je ne suis pas très sûre pour certaines citations extraites des dialogues des livres et des films. J'adore insérer de temps à autres quelques phrases prononcées par les personnages, soit dans les livres, soit dans les films. Je fais confiance à vous les fans pour les reconnaître. Mais je ne vous garantie pas que ça sonne exactement comme dans les traductions et adaptations en français ! **

**La traduction en français des livres m'a laissée quelque peu perplexe, je l'avoue – mais pourquoi franciser les noms propres alors que l'action se situe en Grande-Bretagne ? Non mais, vous vous verriez lire **_**Autant en Emporte le Vent**_** avec des noms propres francisés, alors que l'action se situe dans le Sud des Etats-Unis ? (Tiens, en voilà une idée…****ça le ferait, ça, **_**Ecarlate du Hara**_**... MDR) Honnêtement ? Je n'adhère pas à ce point de vue du traducteur mais pour ne pas dérouter les lecteurs francophones, je vais essayer de conserver les noms propres tels que définis dans la traduction française pour la plupart, dans la mesure où ce n'est pas ridicule non plus. **

**Donc, si je fais des fautes de français, veuillez me pardonner d'avance car j'écris plus facilement en anglais qu'en français. En plus, mon traitement de texte est réglé sur l'anglais : il a tendance à me transformer les mots en français proches de l'anglais dans cette langue. En dépit du fait que je fais faire une vérification d'orthographe, il se peut que certaines choses m'échappent… N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques à ce sujet. Tant que c'est fait courtoisement, pas de problèmes, mon ego est juste à la bonne taille pour ne pas se blesser d'une critique constructive tant sur le fond que sur la forme.**

**L'histoire se situe dans un univers et une ligne temporelle HP alternative. Cette fois-ci, sans le fameux Trio ni les quelques autres gosses qui leur sont proches. MDR : une histoire HP sans HP ! C'est fort mais je me suis bien amusée. Cependant, sont présents quelques personnages habituels que j'utilise ici – vous les reconnaîtrez.**

**Cette histoire est centrée sur Severus Rogue, de loin mon personnage favori et préféré, chéri et bien-aimé dans la saga HP. Comme la ligne temporelle est totalement différente, ne vous attendez pas à ce que cette fanfic suive les livres à la lettre, bien qu'il soit fait allusion à certains événements de la véritable histoire, ou bien que ceux-ci soient utilisés dans cette fanfic. **

**J'ai écris cette histoire avec à l'esprit l'image d'Alan Rickman et son interprétation merveilleuse de Severus. Seigneur, il est tout simplement **_**si parfait**_** dans ce rôle et puis je l'adule littéralement comme acteur. Surtout dans le film du **_**Prince de Sang-Mêlé**_** : il est tout bonnement **_**splendide**_**. Cependant, vous êtes libres d'imaginer Severus à partir de toute autre image que vous pourriez vous faire de lui ! Même chose pour Alastor Maugrey : je l'ai écrit avec en tête l'interprétation de Brendan Gleeson – que j'ai trouvé à la fois amusant et inquiétant dans les films. Le reste des acteurs et actrices dans les films est si parfait à mon humble avis que je les ai utilisés pour dépeindre leurs personnages à la fois dans mon imagination et dans mon écriture. Mais là aussi, vous êtes libres de déchaîner votre imagination à votre guise !**

**Les fans de Drago et de Sirius ne seront pas oubliés. Ces deux-là se pointeront dans cette histoire. Je les décrirai tels qu'ils apparaissent dans les films - Tom Felton et Gary Oldman, respectivement, sont tellement fabuleux dans ces rôles !**

**Pour tous ceux par ici qui sont des petits génies et des magiciens du dessin et du photomontage et autres manifestations picturales, ne vous gênez pas pour utiliser mon travail pour inspirer votre imagination – je vous demanderai seulement de me donner le lien qui y mène afin que je puisse admirer et laisser une appréciation en retour.**

**Enfin, laissez des revues – ça nourrit les muses. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, sur ce que vous avez aimé ou pas, comment vous pensez que l'histoire doit évoluer, si vous avez pleuré, ri ou grincé des dents. Tout ce que vous voulez – pourvu que ce soit fait avec courtoisie. J'ai aussi glissé de temps en temps quelques références à d'autres œuvres d'Alan Rickman dans le texte. Les fans qui laissent des revues pour signaler ces références gagneront une belle médaille en chocolat. Pas de retenues avec Severus à prévoir cependant, désolée, il les réserve uniquement pour moi (surtout si mon français est en défaut) !**

**Désolée pour ces longues notes d'auteur, mais elles sont nécessaires et je ne me répèterai pas.**

**

* * *

**

Résumé :

**UA. Voldemort est après une jeune fille aveugle dotée de pouvoirs magiques particuliers. Severus est chargé de la protéger – quel que soit le coût à son âme. Y gagnera-t-il l'amour et la rédemption ?**

_**Thèmes et contenu adultes, vous avez été avertis. Le rating M n'est pas là pour faire joli. Pas pour les cardiaques ni les peureux. J'aborde ici des sujets adultes, comme la violence, la torture, le viol et autres relations sexuelles non consensuelles. Si vous n'êtes pas confortables avec ces thèmes, vous pouvez partir à n'importe quel moment, pas de problème. **_

_**Mais si vous êtes aussi courageux que des Gryffondors (ou des Serpentards, mais si !), vous êtes ici chez vous !**_

**Maintenant, passons à l'histoire !**

**

* * *

**

1 – Une occasion de se racheter

"Severus, j'ai besoin de votre aide," dit Albus Dumbledore après s'être servi une tasse de thé. Le vieux Directeur regarda son Maître des Potions avec attention. Le Professeur Rogue était assis en face de lui, une tasse de thé aussi à la main. Lorsque le Directeur prenait ce ton, c'est que quelque chose se tramait. Quelque chose avec des intentions douteuses.

"Mon aide." C'était plus une constatation qu'une question.

"Oui. Vous souvenez-vous d'une de vos étudiantes, celle qui était devenue aveugle l'année dernière ? Une élève de cinquième année."

Severus Rogue baissa le regard, pensif. Oh que oui, il se souvenait. Une jeune fille alors âgée de 16 ans, qui était devenue aveugle, tout d'un coup, sans raison apparente. En fait, Severus savait qu'il y avait bien une raison – et bien entendu Dumbledore aussi. Même dans le monde magique, les choses n'arrivent pas sans raison.

"Je me souviens d'elle. Mlle Lorena Nottingham."

"Excellent. J'en étais certain. Elle était une de vos Serpentards après tout."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe cette fois encore ?" Severus laissa glisser la remarque. Oui, c'était une étudiante de sa Maison et il avait été étroitement impliqué dans l'affaire.

"Elle est toujours aveugle mais elle veut reprendre ses études à Poudlard," fit Dumbledore calmement tout en mettant un quartier de citron dans son thé.

Severus observa le Directeur avec un air à la fois surprise et aplomb.

"Elle veut… revenir ici ? Alors qu'elle est aveugle ?" Il était en train de se demander si cela serait possible. Poudlard était grand et certains cours seraient particulièrement difficiles à suivre pour une personne aveugle. Surtout ses cours de Potions.

"Elle avait été envoyée à Ste. Mangouste où son état ne s'était pas du tout amélioré. Honnêtement, je n'en suis pas surpris car je soupçonne la raison derrière sa cécité. Ensuite elle a rejoint une institution pour aveugles associée à Ste. Mangouste. Là-bas, elle a appris à faire avec sa nouvelle situation, c'est-à-dire être apte à vivre dans notre environnement, même en étant aveugle." Il s'arrêta. "Vous savez, elle avait toujours souhaité devenir une médicomage."

"Oui, je sais ça," fit Severus.

"Elle était l'une de nos étudiantes les plus talentueuses, vous le savez aussi."

Severus jeta un regard furtif à Dumbledore. Il avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas là l'unique raison. Bien sûr, à son avis, les étudiants doués méritaient qu'on les aidât. Surtout cette étudiante-là, l'une des meilleures qu'il n'ait jamais eue dans sa classe de Potions. Par ailleurs, c'était une Serpentarde, tout comme lui. _Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours_, songea-t-il.

Il avait raison. Il y avait bien quelque chose d'autre. "Il y a une autre raison pour nous de l'accueillir ici parmi nous encore, Severus."

"Et ?"

"Elle a besoin de protection."

"Protection contre quoi ?" demanda Severus. Il le savait, quelque chose se tramait. Dumbledore resta silencieux, son regard bleu acier fixé sur son Maître des Potions. Les lèvres du jeune sorcier s'entrouvrirent, comme s'il venait d'être frappe par la vérité. "Contre _qui_ ?"

Dumbledore demeura silencieux pendant quelques secondes. "Lord Voldemort, Severus," dit-il à voix basse.

Severus fixa son regard d'ébène sur lui, l'inquiétude marquée sur les traits de son visage. Pour sûr que la fille avait des pouvoirs. C'était une sorcière très douée. C'était le moins qu'on pût dire.

"Vous connaissez ses capacités, Severus. Vous savez ce qu'elle peut faire. Ses pouvoirs intéressent Voldemort. Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé pourquoi elle était devenue aveugle ?"

"Je dois admettre que j'y ai beaucoup pensé, Albus. Mais je n'ai pas votre… don pour les devinettes."

Le vieux Directeur sourit. "Voldemort lui a jeté un sort la dernière fois qu'il a rencontré nos étudiants dans les circonstances que vous savez, il y a un peu plus d'un an de cela. Elle avait réussi à s'échapper relativement indemne parce qu'il la voulait vivante. Comme il n'avait pas pu l'avoir alors, il a cru qu'il pouvait faire autrement, en la retirant de Poudlard. Je dois confesser qu'il a en partie réussi, car elle a dû nous quitter pour se faire soigner et aider dans une autre institution. Il a contrecarré sa formation ici, espérant l'atteindre encore et la former lui-même. Elle aurait alors été perdue pour nous cette fois pour de bon, en lui fournissant une canal puissant pour ses propres ambitions. Il voulait qu'elle fût dans un bien meilleur état afin de continuer avec la deuxième partie de son plan : l'intégrer au nombre de ses Mangemorts et profiter des ses aptitudes. Cette partie-là est sur le point de se concrétiser. C'est là que nous devons intervenir. En fait, nous devons faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour que cette partie ne se concrétise _jamais_."

Il prit une gorge de sa tasse de thé. Severus l'observait attentivement, réfléchissant à propos de l'explication de son collègue. Il était parvenu à une conclusion quelque peu similaire, en son for intérieur, à travers sa propre expérience d'espion chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour le compte de Dumbledore. La fille n'avait pas été laissée en vie, juste parce que Voldemort avait eu un accès de bonté ce jour-là.

"Je dois dire que je dois le gros de l'explication grâce à votre propre rapport, Severus. Je suppose que vous aviez pensé la même chose à ce moment-là."

"Oui, plus ou moins. C'est juste que certaines parties ne collaient pas dans mon esprit."

"C'est parce que vous pensiez que la fille pouvait ne pas avoir de pouvoirs suffisants alors."

La remarque n'était pas supposée blesser Severus. Mais il le perçut ainsi. Il aurait dû être capable de le voir ! Elle était l'une de ses meilleures étudiantes. Non, il l'avait bien vu. Il avait seulement été trop entêté pour l'admettre.

"C'est vrai qu'elle utilise une forme très particulière de magie. Une magie qui échappe à notre compréhension parfois." Il s'arrêta. "N'oubliez pas, Severus. C'est très important pour le reste des plans de Voldemort : c'est une Serpentarde."

Le Maître des Potions soupira. "Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi elle avait envoyée dans ma Maison. Franchement, elle ne correspond pas vraiment à l'idée que l'on peut se faire d'une véritable Serpentarde." La fille avait toujours démontré des qualités des autres Maisons – le courage et l'indépendance comme une Gryffondor, la créativité et une soif de connaissances dignes d'une Serdaigle, une humilité et une bienveillance que n'aurait pas reniée une Poufsouffle. Pour ces raisons, elle était certainement la seule Serpentarde à si bien s'entendre avec les étudiants issus des trios autres Maisons.

Dumbledore sourit face au préjugé ainsi déployé – par un Serpentard lui-même. "Ah, c'est que vous croyez, Severus. Elle pourrait vous surprendre." Il savait que certaines des qualités du Professeur Rogue étaient Gryffondor en essence – comme le courage par exemple. Mais il se garda bien de le dire car cela blesserait vraiment son collègue et ami. "Maintenant vous êtes au courant. Le Choixpeau savait d'avance qu'une étudiante Serpentarde de son calibre aurait bien plus de chances d'être à l'abri du danger pose par Voldemort aussi longtemps qu'il aurait besoin des pouvoirs de cette jeune fille. Je dois avouer que je ne l'ai pas compris non plus au début. Elle n'a pas grand-chose d'une Serpentarde, à l'exception de sa ressource. Elle n'est même pas une sang-pur."

"Je ne le suis pas non plus," répondit Severus un peu hâtivement. "Et c'est vrai qu'elle a plus quelque chose de Gryffondor ou de Serdaigle en termes de qualités," acheva-t-il avec un ton sarcastique.

Dumbledore nota la moquerie mais il préféra l'ignorer. "Oui, c'est vrai. Très vrai. Je me souviens que le Choixpeau avait hésité avant de l'envoyer chez Serpentard. Ce fut la première fois que je l'ai vu autant hésiter. Elle aurait pu entrer dans n'importe quelle Maison en fait. Mais je soupçonne que le Choixpeau avait eu vent de l'avenir et avait préféré alors qu'elle fût protégée en tant que Serpentarde."

"Etre Serpentard ne signifie pas être protégé de la Face Obscure, Albus. Vous le savez et je le sais aussi," dit Severus, une touche de tristesse dans la voix. Il se renfrogna. _Et mon âme, Dumbledore ? Mon âme dans tout cela ?_

Cette fois-ci, le vieux Directeur le perçut et il regarda le Maître des Potions avec compassion. "Oui, je sais. Cela n'a pas protégé votre âme," dit-il avec une véritable affection mêlée de d'une authentique tristesse. "Mais cette fois-ci, vous avez une occasion de racheter votre âme."

C'était dit et Severus Rogue savait qu'on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix dans cette mission. Comme d'habitude. De toute façon, le peu d'âme qui lui restait ne lui laissa pas le choix. Il avait choisi de devenir un Mangemort et de suivre Voldemort quand il était encore un tout jeune homme. Un jeune homme stupide. Cela lui avait coûté énormément : son coeur, sa paix intérieure, son âme. Pas encore sa vie mais il savait que ce serait la prochaine chose que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui prendrait. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il pensait alors.

Mais cette fois-ci, il avait le choix de se racheter. Cela avait commencé avec la mission d'espionnage que Dumbledore lui avait assignée. Cela pouvait enchaîner avec la protection de la fille.

"J'accepte. Mais… pourquoi moi, Albus ?" demanda quand même Severus. "Pourquoi est-ce moi qui doit la protéger ?"

Dumbledore eu un franc sourire cette fois. "Oh, mais pour de nombreuses raisons. J'en citerai seulement deux : vous avez besoin de rédemption. Ensuite, vous êtes non seulement mon Maître des Potions, mais aussi le meilleur expert que je n'ai jamais eu en matière de Magie Noire." Il s'arrêta de parler, un regard pensif envers le jeune sorcier. "J'ajouterais une troisième raison, Severus, la plus important à mes yeux : je vous fais confiance. Plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre. Je vous confierais ma propre vie sans hésiter – et vous le savez."

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard qui en disait long. Albus Dumbledore n'était pas le meilleur ami de Severus. Il était le seul ami que le Maître des Potions avait. La seule personne à lui accorder sa confiance et son amitié.

"Il y a une autre raison, Severus, et vous le savez. Vous êtes le seul à me l'avoir rapportée : Voldemort veut cette jeune fille parce qu'il croit qu'il peut encore plus obtenir ses pouvoirs s'il prend sa virginité pendant un rituel bien spécifique. Cela ne doit pas arriver, à aucun prix."

Severus eut un petit sourire moqueur pour lui. "Je ne sais même pas s'il peut faire ça. Physiquement, j'entends."

"C'est un risque que je ne préfère pas courir, Severus. S'il croit qu'il peut accomplir ce rituel, cela veut dire qu'il peut le faire et qu'il le fera. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de supposer qu'il en soit incapable." Il s'arrêta. "Vous devez vous assurer que cela ne se produise pas. _Par n'importe quel moyen_."

Severus se demanda pendant une seconde ou deux… Après tout, il y avait bien un moyen de s'assurer que cela ne se produise pas. Mais cela impliquait le consentement de la jeune fille. Ainsi que le sien. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une gamine.

_**

* * *

**_

Merci d'avance de laisser une revue !


	2. Alors que tombe l'obscurité

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**

* * *

**

2 – Alors que tombe l'obscurité

Severus retourna à ses appartements privés. Il songea à la nouvelle mission que le Directeur lui avait confiée. Après tout, cela aurait pu être bien pire. Une fois arrivé dans ses quartiers, à l'abri dans la solitude de son repaire, il se servit un verre de whisky PurFeu. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil, son regard perdu dans une réflexion profonde.

Il se souvenait de la fille. Lorena Nottingham. Elle était très douée. Sûrement l'une des meilleures étudiantes que Poudlard n'ait jamais eue. Lorsqu'elle avait intégré l'école, elle avait été capable d'allumer et d'éteindre des feux rien que d'un regard menaçant. Elle pouvait déplacer des objets d'un mouvement de la main ou rien qu'en levant l'index. La magie sans baguette et informulée avait été une de ses spécialités depuis l'enfance, une aptitude qui avait suscité l'intérêt des professeurs et experts en Magie Noire de Poudlard. Y compris le Professeur Severus Rogue évidemment. L'explication résidait dans la véritable origine de sa propre magie, une magie de la nature. Elle semblait puiser à la fois dans son corps et son environnement l'énergie nécessaire pour accomplir ces performances magiques.

Elle semblait aussi avoir d'excellentes prédispositions pour à la fois la Légilimencie et l'Occlumencie, du moins lorsqu'elle touchait d'autres personnes, bien que ces sujets n'aient pas été ouvertement couverts par le programme de l'école. En vérité, elle était une télépathe de contact.

Dernier point et non des moindres, elle était très intéressée par la fabrication des potions... et elle était rapidement devenue compétente dans ce domaine, ce qui suscita une fois de plus l'intérêt du Maître des Potions. Elle était la seule parmi les étudiants à n'avoir jamais eu peur de s'asseoir au premier rang dans sa salle de cours, juste en face de lui, alors que tous les autres s'agglutinaient au fond de la classe. Elle était la seule étudiante à soutenir son regard, ses yeux bleu pâle l'observant avec une douceur calme, presque rêveuse. Severus avait d'abord cru qu'elle tentait de le séduire. Utilisant _Legilimens_, il découvrit rapidement que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle n'était juste qu'une âme douce mais honnête. Une attitude tellement peu Serpentarde selon le Maître des Potions… mais Severus ne pouvait pas l'intimider comme il faisait avec les étudiants des autres Maisons. Il y avait quelque chose de particulier en elle, un mélange de force et de douceur. Il en était même venu à se soucier d'elle, très discrètement cependant, prêt à la défendre contre ses camarades de Serpentard.

Elle était aussi d'une beauté particulière. Pas une beauté canon cependant. Certains auraient pu la définir comme "étrange". Severus l'avait qualifié seulement de "magique". Au moins dans son coeur. Il n'aurait pas admis ce type d'impressions et les aurait encore moins exprimées. Mais il devait reconnaître que dans leur cas, oui, elle possédait une certaine forme de beauté magique. Elle était née début Septembre. A cause des règles d'admission prévalant à Poudlard, elle avait donc 12 ans lorsqu'elle entra pour sa première année. A 13 ans, elle semblait déjà en avoir 15. De jolies courbes, des cheveux noirs ondulés qui retombaient le long de son dos dans une cascade couleur de corbeau. A 15 ans, elle n'avait plus la silhouette d'une enfant.

Mais le trait le plus surprenant de son visage était ses yeux. Une paire d'yeux bleu pale, dans un visage à la peau très claire, semblait s'enfoncer dans le regard de quiconque, jusqu'au tréfonds de leur âme. Ils avaient alors retenue l'attention de Severus. Il en avait presque perdu son calme la première fois que son regard avait croisé le sien – un exploit très extraordinaire car le Maître des Potions ne montrait jamais ses émotions les plus profondes, surtout devant ses élèves dans sa salle de classe.

Il se souvenait aussi lorsqu'elle était devenue aveugle, comme si c'était la veille. Il avait eu sa part de souvenirs très douloureux dans la vie. Mais de tous, le désespoir qu'il avait ressenti chez la jeune fille était l'un des souvenirs les plus perturbants qu'il n'eût jamais eu.

Oui, il se souvenait chaque seconde de ce jour fatal quand…

* * *

… quand il entendit quelqu'un tambouriner à sa porte bruyamment. Qui diable pouvait s'exciter sur sa porte de la sorte, dès potron-minet ? Il n'y avait pas cours aujourd'hui, on était Samedi, les examens des BUSEs étaient finis. Ce n'était pas une raison.

Severus alla à sa porte et l'ouvrit, espérant arrêter le bruit et surtout infliger une déduction de points sévère à la Maison de l'étudiant qui avait ainsi osé empiéter de la sorte sur son territoire.

Avec surprise, il constata qu'une étudiante de Serpentard se tenait à sa porte, un air paniqué sur son visage. "Je vous en prie, Professeur, s'il vous plaît, venez avec moi ! Nous avons un problème dans l'un de nos dortoirs ! Je vous en supplie !"

Il saisit le poignet de la gamine avant qu'elle puisse s'envoler, la traînant à l'intérieur, la colère se lisant sur son visage. Il ne pouvait pas déduire des points de la Maison de la jeune fille – sa propre Maison ! Et tous les Serpentards savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas tambouriner à sa porte sans raison. Sans une bonne raison. Les Serpentards n'étaient pas connus pour leur sens de l'humour blagueur.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!" aboya-t-il.

"C'est Lorena, monsieur ! Elle devient folle et elle est dans une panique là-bas ! Elle fait toute sorte de mouvements fous avec sa baguette dans notre dortoir ! Je vous en pris, venez ! Je ne plaisante pas ! Monsieur, s'il vous plaît !"

Quoi ? Sa meilleure étudiante semant la panique dans le dortoir des filles de Serpentard ? Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Il suivit l'étudiante de Serpentard jusqu'au dortoir des filles. Une fois là, il trouvait un groupe de jeunes filles de Serpentard en face d'une porte fermée. Les filles s'écartèrent lorsqu'il s'approcha, pour le laisser passer. Il pouvait entendre des cris en provenance de l'intérieur de la pièce.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda Severus brusquement.

"Elle a fermé la porte," répondit une étudiante de troisième année. "Nous ne pouvons pas entrer. Elle a posé des gardes sur la porte. Nous avons essayé de lever les gardes, mais elle les remet en place dès que nous les levons."

"Nous ne comprenons pas, monsieur, elle est juste devenue cinglée comme ça, sans motif, sans raison…" fit remarquer une autre fille.

Severus se tourna vers elle. "Il y a toujours une raison !"

"Elle est en train de tout casser là-dedans !" pleurnicha une autre.

Severus devait reconnaître que le courage n'était pas la première qualité de Serpentard. Il laissa ça aux Gryffondors. "Vous ! Allez chercher le Directeur !" dit-il à la jeune fille qui avait mentionné une absence de motif. "Vous ! Ramenez Mme Pomfresh ici immédiatement !" dit-il à la fillette qui pleurnichait. "N'entrez pas avant que le Professeur Dumbledore ou moi vous y autorisent !" dit-il aux autres.

Il sortit sa baguette et toucha la porte. Il pouvait ressentir la puissance du sortilège. Rapide comme l'éclair, il jeta un contre-sortilège et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit, lui permettant d'entrer avant qu'elle ne se referme encore. Une fois à l'intérieur, il referma la porte avec un charme.

La jeune fille était là, dans sa longue chemise de nuit blanche, un air de panique totale sur son visage. De désespoir aussi. Sa baguette en main, elle n'avait pas tout détruit autour mais elle brandissait sa baguette sans but, ce qui renversait tout autour d'elle dans la pièce.

Severus n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Il lui jeta un sort mais elle le contra avec une main dans une direction, sa baguette dans l'autre. Elle avait perçu une présence. Sa bouche jetait un sort aussi, ses lèvres remuaient. _Elle peut jeter trois sorts à la fois ?_ pensa le Maître des Potions. _Plutôt inhabituel… et impressionnant ! _En fait, il n'était pas surpris, étant donné ses capacités.

Il parvint à éviter les sorts. Il jeta un sort de silence sur lui-même afin de ne pas être entendu. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle était devenue folle comme ça. Il y réfléchirait plus tard. Maintenant, l'urgence était de la maîtriser et la calmer. Mais au milieu de sa folie, elle avait pris le temps de se protéger. _Elle n'est pas si folle que ça._

Ce qui ne laissait à Severus qu'une seule option. _La manière forte._ Il se rua sur elle et saisit son poignet gauche – la main qui tenait sa baguette. Il entoura la taille de la jeune fille avec son autre bras, la pressant contre lui. La jeune fille gronda lorsqu'elle se sentit restreinte de la sorte. Après un combat assez inégal, ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le lit le plus proche. Elle avait une bonne maîtrise de ses réflexes car elle tenait toujours sa baguette, tentant même de la retourner contre lui entre ses doigts agiles.

"Lâchez-moi ! Ne me touchez pas ! Lâchez-moi !" Sa main droite, toujours libre, frappait la poitrine de Severus de toutes ses forces. Il la saisit pour la maîtriser totalement cette fois-ci. Elle ne bougea plus sous lui. Tout à coup, elle devint silencieuse, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement suite à ses efforts précédents, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. "Ne me touchez pas… je vous en prie…" murmura-t-elle, sentant le corps masculine plus lourd, plus grand et plus fort couché sur elle. Un contact qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvé auparavant. Un contact qui augmenta sa panique.

Le Maître des Potions devait garder son propre contrôle – il n'avait jamais été en contact si proche avec une étudiante. Pendant une seconde ou deux, il devait admettre que ce corps féminin de 16 ans contre le sien était tout ce qu'il y avait de confortable. Il ferma son propre esprit, de peur que ses pensées concupiscentes puissent lui échapper…

Severus était sur le point de lui demander ce que tout ceci pouvait signifier, lorsqu'il regarda son visage. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts, mais ils avaient quelque chose d'étrange. Ils étaient immobile et leur couleur n'était plus l'habituel bleu pâle.

Ils étaient d'un gris pâle. Vides.

Il jura intérieurement et annula le sort de silence qu'il s'était jeté, afin qu'elle puisse l'entendre. "Que se passé-t-il, Mlle Nottingham ?" demanda-t-il gentiment.

"Prof… Professeur… Rogue ? C'est… vous ?"

Elle ne le regardait pas. Ou plutôt, elle semblait regarder au travers de lui.

"Oui, c'est moi. Que se passe-t-il ici ?"

Elle déglutit, apparemment rassurée par le ton soyeux de sa voix. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes qui coulèrent finalement. "Je suis… Je suis aveugle !"

Sa main gauche fléchit et libéra finalement sa baguette. Severus la prit doucement de sa main, relâchant son poignet en même temps.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive… Professeur ?" demanda-t-elle avec détresse.

Il a regarda. "Je ne sais pas, Mlle Nottingham." Percevant une autre bouffée de panique venir d'elle, il fit quelque chose qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais fait à une étudiante auparavant. Il libéra son autre poignet et avec ses deux mains, il caressa son visage, essuyant les larmes de la jeune fille avec douceur. "Je ne sais pas mais nous trouverons… là… c'est fini… ne vous inquiétez pas…" continua-t-il gentiment, donnant à sa voix un ton rassurant.

La jeune fille sembla se calmer sous son toucher délicat. Maintenant, elle s'accrochait à lui, ses deux poings sur sa poitrine. "Ne m'abandonnez pas… dans le noir…" plaida-t-elle dans un murmure.

"Non, nous ne vous abandonnerons pas," répéta-t-il dans un chuchotement. Comprenant que sa position, lui couché sur elle, pouvait être mal interprétée, il se leva d'elle sans rompre le contact physique avec elle, tenant ses mains dans les siennes. Maintenant il pouvait comprendre sa panique. "Je suis là."

Il l'aida à se lever. La jeune fille posa sa tête sur sa poitrine, pleurant silencieusement, s'accrochant encore à lui comme si sa vie même en dépendait. Il la consola en la tenant tout contre lui, ses deux bras autour d'elle, la berçant, l'une de ses mains caressant ses longs cheveux noirs avec douceur. De son autre main, il sortit un mouchoir et essuya encore avec les larmes de la jeune fille. "Là… C'est fini… Vous n'êtes pas seule dans cette affaire… non, vous n'êtes pas seule…"

L'épreuve de la jeune fille avait réveillé un souvenir désagréable dans son esprit. Il se souvenait lorsqu'un soir, son père l'avait puni, l'obligeant à passer la nuit tout seul dans une cabane dehors. La nuit avait été si noire que le jeune Severus ne pouvait même pas voir ses propres mains. Il avait eu une peur mortelle et n'avait pas dormi de toute la nuit. _Sauf que la nuit avait fini par disparaître, alors que cette fille… elle est entrée dans une nuit qui risqué de durer longtemps, si ce n'est pas pour toujours._ Il pouvait comprendre sa peur panique.

La jeune fille avait fini de pleurer. Severus était surpris : il savait qu'elle était plus ou moins une télépathe de contact – de là la raison pour laquelle elle n'aimait pas toucher ou qu'on la touche – mais cette fois-ci, elle l'avait laissé faire. Elle l'avait laissé toucher son visage. Elle l'avait laissé la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer tout contre lui. Bien sûr, elle avait lutté contre lui lorsqu'il avait tenté de la maîtriser afin de la désarmer de sa baguette. Il avait tenté de le faire le moins brutalement possible – bien qu'il sût qu'il était brutal de toutes façons. Mais l'un dans l'autre, son contact n'était pas perturbant ni déplaisant. Il était fort différent de ce qu'il montrait en classe.

De son côté, Severus devait admettre que le corps de cette fille tout contre le sien était des plus agréables. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait tenu une femme entre ses bras ! _Trop longtemps._ Le corps de la jeune fille, souple et chaud, était bon à tenir. Ses joues étaient douces sous sa main. Il remarqua que l'une de ses épaules était à présent dénudée. Ronde et invitant à la caresse ou au baiser. Il comprit que la jeune fille de 16 ans n'était plus une enfant. Elle avait même le corps d'une femme adulte – il l'avait senti lorsqu'il avait lutté avec elle et avait couché son 1,85 mètre sur elle finalement. Un cruel rappel de sa propre solitude.

Elle commença à s'affaisser dans ses bras. "Je vais vous amener à l'infirmerie pour voir Mme Pomfresh. Accrochez-vous à moi." Il enleva sa robe noire de professeur rapidement et en enveloppa la jeune fille, avant de la porter dans ses bras. Il avait pris dans sa main la baguette de la jeune fille avec la sienne.

La jeune fille était sans force à présent, sans doute à cause de la magie à la fois puissante et désordonnée dont elle avait fait preuve avant qu'il puisse entrer dans le dortoir et la calmer. Elle était trop épuisée pour même trembler ou gémir. Sa tête reposait sur son épaule désormais, dans un abandon total. Severus ne parvenait pas à se rappeler la dernière fois qu'une femme s'était abandonnée tout contre lui, comme le faisait maintenant la jeune fille. Elle avait toujours son mouchoir dans sa main cependant, sa main sur son épaule. Elle se blottit contre lui, rassurée par la chaleur de sa robe de professeur. Son odeur, mélange de… divers ingrédients de potions et de quelque chose de très masculin. Sa chaleur corporelle. Elle pouvait sentir son corps musclé tout contre le sien. Pendant longtemps – si ce n'est pas pour toujours – ces deux sensations, odeur et chaleur, constitueraient le premier et unique souvenir rassurant qu'elle conserverait comme personne aveugle.

Severus annula le charme lancé pour fermer la porte et l'ouvrit avec un autre sort. Dumbledore n'était pas là, ni Mme Pomfresh. Seule une petite Serpentarde de première année se tenait là. Les autres filles étaient parties. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus voulait maudire les Serpentards pour leur manque de courage ou de loyauté – et retirer cinquante points de sa propre Maison pour la même raison. "On m'a dit de vous informer que le Professeur Dumbledore est absent pour affaires et que Mme Pomfresh est en train de s'occuper d'un patient gravement blessé, monsieur," dit la fillette d'une toute petite voix, les yeux baissés plus par peur que par respect pour le Maître des Potions et le Directeur de sa Maison.

"Bien," gronda Severus, revenant à ses habitudes de grognon. Il allait devoir porter la jeune fille jusqu'à l'infirmerie lui-même. Ce ne serait pas désagréable mais il ne souhaitait pas être vu par des étudiants qui pourraient sauter sur des conclusions un peu trop rapidement… En particulier les Gryffondors. Il voulait préserver à la fois sa réputation et celle de la jeune fille de Serpentard. Il n'avait pas besoin que quiconque pense qu'il venait de coucher avec une étudiante, car la jeune fille était pieds nus, en chemise de nuit, enveloppée dans la robe noire du professeur.

Une fois à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh lui désigna un lit, où il déposa son précieux fardeau. Il resta avec elle un moment, lui tenant la main jusqu'au moment où la médicomage vint les voir. Il expliqua brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé, que la jeune fille s'était réveillée aveugle et qu'elle avait sombré dans un accès de panique en découvrant sa condition. Il garda la baguette de la jeune fille mais lui laissa son mouchoir. Il lui promit qu'il reviendrait la voir régulièrement.

Severus Rogue était un homme d'honneur. En effet, il tint sa promesse.

* * *

**_'Alors qu'arrive l'obscurité' ('As darkness takes the day') est un vers extrait de la chanson "In Noctem" qui figure dans la bande originale du film _Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé_. Une vraie merveille._**

**_Merci d'avance de laisser une revue !_**


	3. Retour à Poudlard

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**3 – Retour à Poudlard**

Oui, il se souvenait chaque seconde de ce moment. Il l'avait même chéri car ses bras, ses mains, tout son corps, se rappelaient de celui de la jeune fille tout contre le sien, sa douce odeur, ses longs cheveux, sa chaleur. Il se souvenait aussi de la détresse dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Ses yeux gris pâle, qui lui conféraient un air encore plus mystérieux.

Et voilà que maintenant, elle revenait dans sa vie. Severus soupira. Il n'y avait pas eu plus de femme dans sa vie depuis ce moment, qu'il y en avait eu avant. Curieusement, la seule chose dont il semblait se rappeler avec précision, c'était cette sensation particulière, ce corps à corps. Une sensation qui suscitait une faim en lui.

Son esprit avait besoin d'une distraction, sinon son corps pourrait échapper à son contrôle. Une visite à l'Allée des Embrumes n'était pas au programme…

Severus alla à son bureau et ouvrit un tiroir. Là, se trouvait une baguette, délicatement emballée dans du papier. Il ouvrit l'emballage de papier et trouva le message envoyé par hibou qu'il avait enroulé autour de la baguette. Un message qu'il avait reçu il y a des années de cela. Il le déroula et le relut :

_  
Cher Professeur Rogue,_

_Vous m'aviez demandé de vous faire part de l'identité de la personne qui achèterait la même baguette que la vôtre. J'ai plaisir à vous informer qu'une jeune étudiante de Poudlard vient tout juste d'acquérir l'autre baguette jumelle, ce jour même. Son nom est Mlle Lorena Nottingham. Elle devrait intégrer Poudlard en Septembre prochain._

_En espérant que vous trouverez l'information ci-dessus utile,  
__Je demeure votre bien dévoué  
__Ollivander_

Severus, en tant qu'agent double, avait estimé capital de connaître l'identité du propriétaire de la baguette jumelle de la sienne. Il voulait savoir si cette personne pourrait constituer une menace pour lui un jour, au cas où il aurait à engager le combat avec elle – contre sa propre baguette en quelque sorte. Ollivander l'avait bien compris et il avait tenu sa promesse de lui envoyer cette information dont Severus avait besoin.

_Sa_ baguette. Elle était assez similaire à la sienne. Noire, avec une poignée ornée. Ebène avec le coeur en serre de phénix. Des baguettes très puissantes. Bien que chaque baguette fût unique, celle-ci était la jumelle de la sienne, à la fois en apparence et en texture – et très certainement en pouvoir aussi. Il se demanda alors pourquoi l'étudiante avait choisi une telle baguette. Cependant… certaines choses demeuraient un mystère, même pour le Professeur Rogue. La science des baguettes figurait parmi ces mystères. On disait que les baguettes choisissaient leurs propriétaires, donc celle-ci avait très certainement choisi comme propriétaire la jeune fille désormais aveugle.

La seule différence avec la baguette appartenant à Severus, était que celle de Lorena Nottingham était plus courte d'environ 5 centimètres, environ 35 cm pour celle de Severus, contre 30 cm pour celle de la jeune fille. Sinon, la poignée comportait les mêmes gravures et elle était faite d'un bois et d'un cœur identique.

Maintenant était venu le moment de la rendre à son propriétaire légitime. Severus soupira encore, la baguette de la jeune fille dans ses mains. Même dans ses mains, elle répondait agréablement. Il essaya quelques sorts inoffensifs et elle lui obéissait de manière efficace. Il l'utilisa pour les gardes et un peu de métamorphose. La baguette canalisa sa magie avec rapidité et puissance. Il se demanda si _elle_ ressentirait la même chose avec _sa_ propre baguette dans _sa_ main. Il essaya encore, cette fois-ci avec sa main gauche – la baguette répondit encore mieux – bien qu'il fût droitier. Il se souvint que la jeune fille était gauchère à la fois pour écrire et utiliser sa baguette. Il était perplexe. _Peut-être que Dumbledore a une explication._

Il soupira. _Vu ses aptitudes, il se pourrait qu'elle n'ait plus besoin d'une baguette._ Tout de même. Une sorcière ou un sorcier sans baguette… c'était bizarre. Jeter des sorts sans baguette, silencieusement, était certes un talent bien utile, mais tout de même.

Soudain, il eut une idée. Elle aurait besoin d'aide pour lire les livres ou les instructions ou quoi que ce soit exigé durant sa scolarité. Il sut alors comment il pourrait l'aider. Il avait toujours été doué pour inventer des nouveaux sorts, charmes et autres maléfices. Il était certain que celui qu'il avait en tête serait des plus utiles à la jeune fille. A y penser, il commença à réfléchir à un moyen de rendre cette baguette encore plus particulière pour son véritable maître.

* * *

Lorena Nottingham était arrivée à Poudlard quelques jours après la fin de l'année académique. Tous les étudiants avaient alors quitté le château. Albus Dumbledore, dans sa grande sagesse, avait fait une exception pour elle. Il avait estimé qu'elle devrait passer l'essentiel de l'été ici, à Poudlard, afin qu'elle puisse se familiariser de nouveau avec l'endroit. Il était confiant qu'elle se souvenait très bien des lieux et qu'ainsi, elle se sentirait à l'aise quand arriverait le 1er Septembre. La jeune fille avait accepté et elle était très enthousiaste à l'idée de revenir au château.

Albus Dumbledore avait Transplané vers l'institution pour aveugles où elle avait vécu et avait été formée pendant près d'un an. Il était revenu avec elle à son bras. Puis ils avaient fait le chemin de retour vers Poudlard, bavardant ensemble, lui la guidant et lui expliquant qu'elle s'y retrouverait sous la protection étroite de l'un de ses enseignants. Là, elle serait en sûreté. Sa sécurité constituait son principal souci.

Elle était en grande forme et manifestement heureuse de revenir à Poudlard. Ce qui signifiait revenir à une vie normale et probablement être capable de terminer ses études et devenir une médicomage, comme le souhaitait. Passer un an dans deux institutions médicales avait renforcé sa détermination à cet égard.

Lorena n'avait jamais été informée de la véritable raison pour laquelle elle était devenue aveugle, bien qu'elle soupçonnât fortement une raison magique. Les gens de Ste. Mangouste et de l'institution pour aveugles partageaient sa conviction sur ce point. Etrangement cependant, personne ne lui avait rien dit et elle avait été trop occupée à s'adapter et apprendre comment vivre avec son nouvel handicap, pour se soucier de connaître la vérité. Quelque part, elle savait qu'un jour, on le lui dirait. Revenir à Poudlard pouvait aussi vouloir dire qu'elle apprendrait tout de cette histoire. Elle avait beaucoup de questions en tête et si peu de réponses. Maintenant était venu le moment d'obtenir ces réponses.

Dumbledore la guida dans son bureau et lui proposa une tasse de thé. Il voulait l'observer. A la différence de la plupart des aveugles, elle ne portait pas de lunettes noires. Ses yeux avaient toujours cette couleur gris pale qui pouvait être à la fois fascinante et effrayante. Elle portait aussi une robe longue de velours vert foncé, coupée à la mode médiévale, qui allait si bien à ses formes, avec une longue chemise blanche et un léger manteau vert clair par-dessus ses épaules.

Elle enleva son manteau sans aucune aide, et en fait, à part ses yeux immobiles, personne n'aurait pu se douter à première vue qu'elle était aveugle. Elle prit une gorgée de sa tasse de thé de façon très naturelle – ce qui ne manqua pas d'impressionner Dumbledore.

Lorena était devenu une belle femme. Elle avait 17 ans, légalement une adulte dans le monde magique. Elle fêterait son 18ème anniversaire début Septembre prochain. Elle n'était plus une enfant, ni même une adolescente. Son visage arborait une certaine maturité. Quiconque aurait dit qu'elle devait avoir dans les vingt ans, pas moins.

"Alors, Professeur Dumbledore, qui doit me protéger ?"

"Je lui ai demandé de venir ici."

"_Lui_ ?"

"Oui." Lorsque Dumbledore ne souhaitait pas s'étendre, il savait comment s'assurer que ses interlocuteurs le comprennent. Lorena le savait et elle n'insista pas. Bientôt, son sens de l'ouïe aiguisé entendit des pas dans l'escalier menant au bureau du Directeur. La porte s'ouvrit et elle sut que son "protecteur" venait d'arriver.

"Ah, entrez, mon ami," s'exclama Dumbledore. "Venez, prenez une tasse de thé avec nous !"

A entendre l'invitation, l'étudiante de Serpentard se leva en signe de politesse. Elle avait tourné la tête vers le visiteur qui venait tout juste d'entrer dans le bureau.

Severus regarda la jeune fille – non, la jeune femme – assise dans la même pièce. Il en resta légèrement bouche bée. Il reconnaissait à peine la jeune fille qu'il avait tenue dans ses bras il y avait environ un an de cela. Un vieux souvenir lui revint en mémoire, lorsqu'il l'avait tenue étroitement contre lui, lorsqu'il l'avait rassurée après son accès de panique, lorsqu'il avait séché ses larmes. Aujourd'hui, ces mêmes yeux gris pale regardaient vers lui. Enchanteurs et ensorceleurs.

"Mlle Nottingham…" fit-il en la saluant.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle entendit une voix profonde, riche et soyeuse qu'elle avait associée pour toujours au réconfort. "Professeur Rogue !"

Il fut surpris d'entendre qu'elle l'avait reconnu. Elle avait dû percevoir sa présence d'une manière ou d'une autre. "J'ai reconnu votre voix," déclara-t-elle dans un sourire, comme si elle avait lu sa question dans sa tête.

Sa propre voix avait dû la trahir car elle semblait ravie de le revoir. Elle l'était en effet. Elle n'avait pas oublié ce matin fatal quand il l'avait réconfortée. Elle s'était sentie bien dans ses bras alors. Il était si différent de lorsqu'il était en classe ! Le souvenir qu'elle conservait de lui, tel qu'il s'était montré ce matin-là, était toujours vif dans son esprit. Elle savait qu'il la protègerait, non seulement parce qu'il était un grand sorcier, mais parce qu'il avait été là pour elle à ce moment précis et qu'il était parvenu à la soulager de son angoisse.

"Lorena, le Professeur Rogue sera votre guide et protéger ici, en sa qualité de Directeur de votre Maison. Il s'assurera que vous puissiez vous sentir bien ici à nouveau. Autre chose, je lui ai demandé de vérifier si vous seriez apte à suivre les cours. Je crois que oui mais nous avons besoin de savoir au cas où votre état nécessiterait quelques ajustements de notre part pour votre scolarité. Vous n'êtes pas la première aveugle à étudier à Poudlard mais nous avons besoin de savoir dans quelle mesure vous auriez besoin d'aide. Il vous aidera à sélectionner les diverses matières pour vos ASPICs, les plus compatibles pour correspondre à vos voeux de carrière et votre handicap."

"Oui, monsieur," répondit-elle. "Je comprends. Merci."

Elle perçut autre chose aussi. Elle admettait que le vieux Directeur avait raison. Elle avait besoin de temps avant de reprendre le chemin des cours, pour s'assurer qu'elle serait capable de suivre. Mais elle sentait bien qu'il y avait autre chose.

"Très bien, si tout est en ordre, vous pouvez disposer. Le Professeur Rogue vous guidera dans le château."

"Pardonnez-moi, Professeur Dumbledore, mais il y a quelque chose que j'ai besoin de savoir," fit la jeune fille. "Quelque chose que l'on ne m'a jamais dit."

Severus et Albus échangèrent un regard furtif. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils n'y couperaient pas et qu'un jour, ils auraient à dire la vérité au sujet de sa situation difficile.

"Allez-y, Lorena."

"Pourquoi… pourquoi suis-je devenue… aveugle ?" Elle avala sa salive, sous le coup de l'émotion. "J'ai attendu ce moment, d'être en face de vous, Professeur Dumbledore, pour obtenir la vérité, parce que je sais que vous la connaissez."

Le vieux Directeur échangea un autre regard avec son Maître des Potions. Severus fit légèrement oui de la tête.

"Asseyez-vous, mon enfant," fit Albus. "Votre cécité n'est pas survenue par hasard. Un être malfaisant vous a jeté un sort, dans un but maléfique."

Les traits de Lorena se durcirent. "Comment ça, un but maléfique ? Quel but ? Et par qui ?"

Cette fois-ci, c'est Severus qui prit la parole. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbre a jeté ce sort sur vous. Quant au but, nous supposons qu'il a voulu empêcher votre formation ici. L'arrêter en vous causant un handicap était une solution."

Elle prit un air soupçonneux. "Il aurait pu juste me tuer, n'est-ce pas ? Ca aurait réglé le problème."

"Non, Lorena," continua Albus. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous veut vivante. Vos pouvoirs et capacités sont tout ce qui l'intéressent." _Ainsi que votre vertu._

"Mes… pouvoirs et capacités ?"

"Oui, mon enfant. Il a cru alors que si vous n'étiez plus à Poudlard, vous pourriez devenir plus sensible à, disons, son… point de vue. Nous avions appris qu'il prévoyait de vous atteindre et de vous enlever de l'institution où vous vous trouviez. Nous n'avions que fort peu de temps devant nous donc nous avons pris action dès que l'opportunité s'est présentée. Vous souhaitiez revenir ici pour finir votre scolarité et vous aviez besoin de protection contre les plans que Voldemort a prévu pour vous. Poudlard peut vous accorder cette protection."

_Et ce n'est pas tout mais je ne crois pas que nous ayons intérêt à vous effrayer avec le reste_, songea le vieux Directeur. Il avait délibérément omis la partie impliquant le rituel et la virginité de la jeune fille.

"Je vois," répondit-elle pensivement, mesurant toutes les implications.

"Vos pouvoirs sont immenses, jeune dame," déclara Dumbledore. "Ce ne sont pas tous les étudiants qui peuvent faire de la magie sans baguette, sans parler, aussi bien que vous le faites depuis le début, comme lorsque vous êtes arrivée ici. Tous les étudiants ne sont pas des télépathes de contact comme vous l'êtes. Cela signifie que vous des capacités très importantes. Voldemort est après vous dans ce but. Vous êtes une sorcière très puissante." Il s'arrêta. "Le Professeur Rogue s'assurera que vous avez une bonne maîtrise de l'Occlumencie. Cette compétence vous sera des plus utiles. Vous intègrerez la classe de sixième année en Septembre. Il fera en sorte que vous n'avez pas tout oublié durant votre absence non plus. En plus de vous protéger."

C'était dit. Lorena savait qu'elle n'avait pas grand chose à dire après tout cela. La tristesse se peignit sur son visage pendant un court instant. Un sentiment d'impuissance monta en elle mais elle l'étouffa de manière impitoyable, d'une façon tout à fait Serpentarde. "Est-ce que cela signifie que… que le maléfice pourrait un jour être levé ?" Sa voix était assurée cette fois.

"C'est possible en effet, Mlle Nottingham. Nous ne pouvons rien vous promettre à cet égard cependant car cela dépend d'un facteur important."

"La mort de celui qui l'a jeté ?"

"Oui," répondit Severus.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, pour accepter sa remarque. "Je suis sure que nous trouverons un moyen. Il y a de multiples façons de remporter des victoires," dit-elle avec une pointe froide et déterminée dans la voix – là aussi d'une façon tout à fait typique de Serpentard. Ses yeux étaient toujours immobiles mais il y avait quelque chose de dangereux qui brillait en eux désormais.

* * *

_**Merci d'avance de laisser une revue !**_


	4. Yod Legimeo

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**4 – Yod Legimeo**

Lorena s'attendait à passer ses jours et ses nuits dans le dortoir de Serpentard qu'elle avait occupé auparavant. Mais Dumbledore avait refusé, argumentant qu'il serait bien plus pratique si elle pouvait vivre non loin des appartements de son protecteur. En fait, il avait prévu – avec l'accord de Severus – qu'elle partageât ses quartiers. Une pièce supplémentaire y avait été installée pour elle, une chambre et une petite sale de bain pour elle seule, grâce à la magie du château. Par ailleurs, il n'y avait pas d'étudiants, donc pas de rumeurs qui feraient le tour de l'école. Dernier argument et non des moindres, tous les étudiants de Serpentard étaient rentrés chez eux. Elle serait donc livrée à elle-même dans les dortoirs. La seule autre personne à vivre dans cette partie du château serait le Professeur Severus Rogue lui-même. Albus ne souhaitait pas la laisser seule dans un dortoir.

Elle avait accepté bien qu'elle se soit sentie un peu gênée à l'idée de vivre avec lui. Mais elle ne dit rien. Elle en comprenait les motifs. Bientôt sa malle fut envoyée dans la chambre supplémentaire. Severus l'y avait emmenée d'abord, pour qu'elle se familiarise avec son environnement. Il put se rendre compte qu'elle avait été formée pour reconnaître et mémoriser un nouveau lieu rapidement. De toutes façons, elle n'avait jamais eu de grosses difficultés à mémoriser des données avant non plus.

Une fois qu'ils en eurent fini, Severus la mena dans les différentes salles de classe et autres installations auxquelles elle pourrait avoir besoin d'accéder et d'utiliser. Il la guidait doucement, d'une légère pression sur son coude, quelques indications sur les marches ou une porte, prononcées à l'oreille. Il espérait qu'elle se rappelait la disposition du château, après y avoir passé cinq années. C'était le cas. Elle s'en rappelait si bien, que lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la bibliothèque, elle s'arrêta brusquement en chemin, son corps se raidissant.

"La bibliothèque… la bibliothèque…" murmura-t-elle. "La bibliothèque."

Severus entendit le désespoir dans sa voix. Il imaginait facilement ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir car il aurait été réellement malheureux s'il n'avait pu plus lire. Il l'attira à l'intérieur gentiment. Après tout, c'était le bon moment pour lui faire un cadeau.

"S'il vous plaît, Professeur, pourquoi m'avez-vous amenée ici ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Severus ne dit rien. Il l'avait menée devant une étagère consacrée aux livres sur les potions. Puis il sortit de sa manche droite la baguette de la jeune fille de – il conservait la sienne dans sa manche gauche. Il prit sa main et mit l'objet dedans, avant de refermer le poing de la jeune fille dessus avec une douce pression.

Lorena réagit avec surprise. Une seconde plus tard, elle reconnut l'objet. Sa baguette ! Puis Severus leva son bras afin que l'extrémité de la baguette puisse toucher les livres, s'assurant qu'elle était bien fixée sur un titre.

"_Yod Legimeo_," murmura-t-il à son oreille.

"_Yod Legimeo_ ?" répéta-t-elle sans comprendre. Seulement alors elle compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Un sortilège.

"C'est un sortilège particulier que j'ai créé pour vous. Touchez n'importe quel document imprimé ou écrit à la main avec le bout de votre baguette et les mots apparaîtront dans votre esprit." Il avait murmuré dans l'oreille de la jeune fille, de sa voix douce et soyeuse qui envoya un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

C'était là un sortilège complexe qu'il avait créé et jeté sur la baguette. Le sortilège était tout spécifiquement lié à sa baguette – et uniquement à la sienne. Ce qui signifiait que n'importe qui utilisant ce sortilège pouvait lire dans ces conditions, pourvu que ce soit via la baguette de Lorena. Le sortilège ne fonctionnait pas avec d'autres baguettes. "Oh, Professeur…" répondit Lorena dans un murmure, émerveillée. Elle pouvait percevoir sa présence toute proche. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son cou. Mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Etrangement, il était la seule personne qu'elle pouvait accepter si proche d'elle, dont le contact ne lui faisait pas relever ses barrières mentales avec appréhension.

Elle déplaça sa baguette un peu et bientôt le titre d'un livre apparut dans son esprit. "Oh !" ne put-elle se contenir. Severus prit un autre livre de l'étagère et l'ouvrit devant elle. Il dirigea la baguette de Lorena vers le texte et soudain, la recette d'une potion entra dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Il tourna une autre page et l'extrémité de la baguette tomba sur le texte décrivant les propriétés toxiques de l'Aconit.

Lorena ne pouvait y croire. Elle s'arrêta et tourna son visage vers lui. "Oh, Professeur… J'ignore comment je pourrais jamais vous remercier. Je croyais que ce plaisir me serait interdit. Grâce à vous, c'est comme si… comme si j'étais revenue d'entre les morts !" Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

Severus était bien conscient que ce n'était pas là une exagération de la part de la jeune fille. Elle adorait lire et il savait qu'elle pouvait passer des heures et des heures à la bibliothèque avec un bon livre. Il bénit sa cécité pendant quelques secondes car elle ne put voir l'émotion qui passa rapidement sur ses traits.

Elle pressa son bras d'un geste appréciatif. Il fut surpris. Il ne l'avait jamais vue toucher quelqu'un. En tout cas, pas de cette manière délibérée. D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle avait dû ressentir sa surprise. "J'ai appris à compter sur ma perception extrasensorielle. Comme j'ai aussi besoin de compter sur le toucher, j'ai appris à contrôler les émotions que je peux recevoir d'autres personnes par contact physique," expliqua-t-elle en réponse à sa question informulée. "Je n'ai plus peur de toucher d'autres personnes, aussi longtemps que je peux contrôler mes capacités télépathiques pour éloigner leurs pensées ou leurs émotions. Ou bien les laisser arriver jusqu'à moi, juste ce dont j'ai besoin pour savoir." Elle s'arrêta. "Je n'ai pas voulu vous embarrasser, Professeur. Je veux juste vous remercier réellement pour le cadeau que vous venez de me faire. J'ai une vraie dette envers vous maintenant."

"Vous ne me devez rien, Mlle Nottingham. Je souhaite seulement que vous repreniez vos études au niveau d'excellence où vous les aviez laissées." Toujours son ton froid. Mais Lorena lui sourit. Elle savait que sa froideur était un moyen pratique pour lui de cacher ses émotions et sentiments. Les émotions et les sentiments qu'elle avait légèrement perçus en touchant son bras.

"Quand bien même."

"Comment allez-vous prendre vos notes ?" demanda Severus. La question lui fournissait une diversion bienvenue dans leur conversation.

"L'institution pour aveugles m'a fait don d'une plume enchantée, qui prend des notes toute seule. Je n'ai qu'à jeter un sort dessus pour l'activer. Sinon, elle est comme n'importe quelle autre plume. Ils m'on aussi appris à écrire sans assistance. Mais le résultat n'est pas aussi parfait et je vais faire de mon mieux pour épargner ça aux professeurs."

Le Braille n'existait pas dans le monde magique. Severus approuva de la tête et expliqua qu'il voulait la voir écrire, car il ne souhaitait pas lutter avec les devoirs écrits que lui rendrait la jeune fille. Cependant, il était curieux et il lui dit qu'il souhaitait voir son écriture avec et sans la plume enchantée. Elle accepta dans un sourire.

Severus lui prit le livre des mains et le remit en place sur l'étagère. "Retournons à la Grande Salle. C'est bientôt l'heure du déjeuner et je ne veux pas que l'on soit en retard," fit-il tout en la prenant par le coude pour la guider vers l'extérieur. Elle glissa sa baguette dans sa manche droite.

Lorena ne dit rien mais elle garda un sourire content aux lèvres. Non seulement c'était là un vrai cadeau qu'il lui avait offert, mais elle venait aussi d'en apprendre plus sur lui en quelques minutes qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait en cinq années passées à Poudlard.

* * *

Severus guida Lorena vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Une seule table avait été dressée pour la huitaine de personnels à rester à Poudlard pendant l'été. Dumbledore avait créé une petite table rectangulaire par Métamorphose, plus conviviale à son idée, que la grande table réservée au personnel. Il procédait ainsi pendant les grandes vacances d'été, quand il n'y avait pas trop de membres du personnel, afin qu'ils puissant tous manger ensemble. Les Professeurs Chourave, McGonagall, Flitwick, Mr Rusard, Mme Pince. Hagrid restait dehors, dans sa cabane ou à l'extérieur, à s'occuper des diverses créatures autour, à profiter du bon air et des longues journées. Dumbledore était assis au milieu. Le seul enseignant manquant était Severus lui-même. Mme Pomfresh était partie pour tout le mois de Juillet et ne reviendrait que début Août. Un siège avait été gardé pour Lorena à table, entre Mme Pince et le Professeur McGonagall.

"Voici votre siège, Mlle Nottingham," fit Severus tout en mettant la main de la jeune fille sur le dossier de la chaise.

Lorena sentit la chaise et approcha ses mains de la table. Elle attrapa la table et s'assit. Puis elle réunit sa robe autour d'elle, la relevant suffisamment pour laisser apercevoir un jupon blanc bordé de dentelle sous sa robe verte, ainsi que des mollets bien formés.

Severus le remarqua mais il garda son air indifférent habituel. En fait, c'était la première fois qu'il le remarquait. _Pas très conforme au règlement, question uniformes_, pensa-t-il. Pour être honnête, il réalisa qu'elle avait peut-être porté de tels sous-vêtements toutes ces années passées à Poudlard. L'aurait-il remarqué avant, qu'il n'aurait pas pour autant pu retirer décemment des points de la Maison de la jeune fille pour un tel motif. Le Professeur Severus Rogue retirer des points à Serpentard ? Tout cela parce que l'une de ses étudiantes portait un jupon sous ses robes ? Voilà qui n'était pas très sérieux !

Cela ne l'était pas et il le savait bien. Par ailleurs, il n'était pas payé pour reluquer les étudiantes. L'année académique était terminée. Les membres du personnel tout comme les étudiants étaient libres de s'habiller comme ils l'entendaient pendant les vacances. Néanmoins, une petite pensée, pas si innocente que ça, lui traversa l'esprit. Severus se demanda qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien ressentir s'il glissait sa main sous le jupon… sur les jambes de la jeune fille… Il se morigéna fermement car elle était l'une de ses étudiantes et une responsabilité dont il avait la charge. On lui avait confié la sécurité de la jeune fille. Il parvint à chasser cette pensée de son esprit mais désormais un souvenir particulier en avait pris la place. Quand il l'avait tenue étroitement sous lui pour la maîtriser durant son accès de panique, il y avait un an de cela.

Puis Albus, déjà assis devant Minerva McGonagall, désigna au Maître des Potions le siège vide à côté de lui, l'invitant à s'asseoir. Severus alla prendre sa place à côté du Directeur, juste en face de Lorena. Elle ne pouvait pas voir où il se trouvait mais il pensa qu'elle le repèrerait rapidement pendant le repas. Elle reconnaîtrait sa voix – pourvu qu'il parlât, bien entendu.

Le Directeur expliqua aux autres membres du personnel qui elle était et ce qu'elle faisait ici. Techniquement, elle n'était pas encore étudiante, seulement une ancienne étudiante, qui avait besoin de refaire connaissance avec le château, pour son futur retour en classe. Il expliqua qu'elle était aveugle.

Severus continua à l'observer pendant le déjeuner, jaugeant chacun de des mouvements de la jeune fille. Si elle n'avait besoin de personne pour manger, les probabilités étaient élevées pour n'ait besoin de personne pour les autres tâches quotidiennes non plus. Il constata qu'elle s'en sortait bien, sauf pour quelques indications pour mettre sa nourriture dans son assiette. Le Professeur Chourave fut aimable comme d'habitude pour l'aider à cet égard. Elle avait aussi besoin qu'on lui dise quelle nourriture elle avait dans son assiette et où.

Une fois le déjeuner terminé, Severus revint vers elle et lui proposa de l'emmener faire un tour dans les jardins du château, afin de la familiariser de nouveau avec les lieux. Lorena accepta avec grâce, dans un sourire. Elle se leva et Severus lui toucha le coude doucement pour la guider vers l'extérieur de la Grande Salle.

* * *

**_J'ai élaboré « Yod Legimeo » d'après le yod, la baguette qui sert à lire les textes sacrés de la Torah, et « legimeo », une construction sur la racine latine de « lire »_**

**_Merci d'avance de laisser une revue ! Environ une cinquantaine de personnes sont venues lire la fic, sans laisser de revue… allons, allons ! Soyons sérieux ! mdr_**

**_Le chapitre 5 est en cours de traduction et il sera posté une fois revu et corrigé._**


	5. Une jolie surprise

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**5 – Une jolie surprise**

Ils firent tous les deux le tour des jardins et des serres. Severus avait toujours sa main sur le coude de la jeune fille, en un geste discret. Parfois, il la lâchait même tout en gardant un oeil sur elle, prêt à la rattraper si besoin était.

Le Professeur Chourave se trouvait alors dans l'une des serres. Elle avait accepté de prendre Lorena avec elle pendant quelques heures durant les prochains jours, afin de vérifier si la jeune fille pouvait s'occuper des plantes ou pas. Une fois dans les serres, Severus l'informa qu'elle devait faire attention avec les diverses créatures qui poussaient là – certaines d'entre elle étaient malintentionnées. Lorena sourit, elle le savait déjà mais elle ne négligea pas les avertissements de son professeur. Elle savait combien il pouvait être fier.

Grâce à ses capacités – qu'elle avait apprises à contrôler – elle pouvait percevoir les sentiments par contact. Les professeurs de Poudlard ne proposaient pas d'enseignement particulier pour ce type d'aptitudes psychiques. Ils lui avaient appris comment contrôler sa magie, comme allumer des feux ou bien déplacer des objets. Mais son don de télépathe fut laissé de côté. Pour cette raison, Lorena, laissée à elle-même pour faire face à ce talent si particulier, évitait les contacts physiques avec ses camarades de classe car leurs émotions, sentiments ou bien pensées pouvaient lui être révélés, et ce n'était pas toujours agréable. Lorsque cela arrivait, son esprit était littéralement envahi et elle n'aimait pas cela du tout. Elle avait bien des embryons de barrières mentales mais parfois, c'en était trop et tout était parterre avant qu'elle ait pu rassembler suffisamment de force pour conserver ses barrières intactes. Elle avait informée Dumbledore de cet état de fait et il avait conseillé aux autres enseignants de ne pas la toucher – ce qu'ils firent. Mais cette situation n'était pas facile à gérer pour Lorena lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans la foule des étudiants. Bien entendu, elle aimait être avec les autres jeunes de son âge, mais il restait difficile pour elle de concilier à la fois son désir d'être avec eux et le fait que cela pouvait lui imposer les sentiments et les émotions qui envahissaient alors son esprit.

Ce fut seulement à l'institution pour aveugles qu'elle put apprendre et réussir à contrôler cette aptitude si particulière. Le personnel y était formé et l'aida à cet égard car elle avait besoin de toucher les gens et les choses pour saisir son environnement – pour ainsi dire. Ils lui enseignèrent comment contrôler les pensées qui venaient d'autrui et à lever des barrières mentales suffisantes pour bloquer ces mêmes pensées entrantes. Ils lui apprirent comment lever ou abaisser ses boucliers mentaux juste ce qui était nécessaire pour percevoir les choses et les gens autour d'elle. Ils lui apprirent aussi à compter sur sa perception extra sensorielle. Ils découvrirent aussi que pour une élève de cinquième année, elle était remarquablement douée pour la magie sans baguette et les sortilèges informulés. Son cas avait attire une attention particulière. Certains médicomages firent des recherches sur ses capacités.

Tout ceci restaura sa confiance en elle. Bien sûr, Lorena était consciente qu'elle serait vulnérable mais elle avait des capacités que des sorcières et sorciers naturellement doués ne possédaient pas d'ordinaire. Un peu comme les musiciens aveugles moldus exceptionnellement doués dans leur art.

Maintenant Lorena était de retour à Poudlard, se promenant avec son professeur de Potions, qui était responsable d'elle et de sa sécurité. Ils sortirent des serres, soudainement silencieux. Lorena venait de ressentir le besoin de rester silencieuse, accompagnée seulement par la délicate pression exercée sur son coude par son professeur et protecteur, ainsi que par la douceur de la brise sur son visage.

Severus appréciait qu'elle ne fût du genre à parler quand cela n'était pas nécessaire. Il était là, en compagnie d'une jolie femme à ses côtés et il profitait tout simplement de l'instant. Il était conscient des capacités télépathiques de la jeune fille et il savait qu'un seul contact physique pouvait l'informer aussi sûrement que le pouvait la Légilimencie. En conséquence, il avait levé ses propres boucliers mentaux au maximum, fermant son esprit par une Occlumencie rigoureuse, autant pour préserver son intimité mentale que pour éviter que l'esprit de la jeune fille fût envahi par ses propres pensées et sentiments. _Intéressant_, pensa-t-il. _Je me demande si elle pourrait faire aussi bien en tant que Légilimens._ Cela pourrait en effet constituer un sujet de recherche académique. Il nota dans sa tête qu'un jour, il devrait aborder la question avec elle. En fait, il devait lui enseigner l'Occlumencie en premier, selon les ordres du Directeur.

Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes encore, sans but particulier. Au loin, Severus vit la maison de Hagrid. Peut-être qu'elle serait contente de revoir le professeur demi-géant. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup parler pendant le déjeuner. "Venez avec moi," lui dit-il, la pression sur le coude de la jeune fille se faisant un peu plus intense.

"Où me menez-vous ?" demanda Lorena. Il y avait une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix. Elle essaya de la cacher mais Severus l'avait quand même perçue.

"Une surprise. Je suis certain que vous l'aimerez. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Faites-moi confiance."

Lorena savait qu'elle devait lui faire confiance. Il était son professeur, le Directeur de sa Maison, maintenant son protecteur. L'homme qui guidait ses pas. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui fit un léger sourire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent devant une maison.

"Mlle Lorena !" une voix profonde résonna dans l'air.

Lorena tourna la tête vers le son. Un large sourire illumina les traits de son visage et pendant une seconde ou deux, Severus espéra qu'un jour, il pourrait être capable de déclencher chez elle une réaction similaire. "Hagrid !"

Elle échappa l'étreinte délicate de son protecteur sur son coude, pour aller vers la voix qu'elle avait reconnue. Mais elle n'avait pas vu la marche et Severus la rattrapa par la taille à temps pour lui éviter une mauvaise chute.

"Vous auriez dû me laisser vous dire d'abord qu'il y avait une marche, Mlle Nottingham," lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Par réflexe, Lorena avait mis ses mains sur celles de Severus, à présent sur sa taille. Sentir le sol lui manquer sous les pieds, lui avait fait abaisser ses boucliers mentaux et elle avait été surprise. Le contact s'avéra trop fort pour elle et elle perçut une émotion étrange mais agréable s'insinuer dans son esprit. Une émotion à laquelle elle ne s'était pas attendue de la part de son professeur.

Elle avait appris à accueillir toute sorte de sentiments de la part d'autres personnes, au cas où ses barrières mentales devaient lui faire défaut momentanément. D'habitude, elle n'y prêtait guère attention. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Et les mains de cet homme sur sa taille étaient chaudes, fermes et douces.

"Lorena ! Comme c'est bon de vous revoir !" fit Hagrid tout en tapotant l'épaule de la jeune fille. "Vous êtes une vraie dame maintenant !"

Lorena sourit. "Vous êtes trop gentil avec moi, Hagrid. C'est bon aussi de vous entendre."

"Professeur Rogue…" Hagrid salua son collègue avec un regard suspicieux inscrit sur son visage, à destination du Maître des Potions.

"Bonjour, Hagrid," vint la réponse sur un ton neutre. Severus vit le regard du demi-géant s'arrêter sur la taille de la fille. Le Maître des Potions enleva ses mains rapidement.

Hagrid était au courant de son handicap. Il pouvait comprendre que Rogue était là pour la guider durant sa visite. Mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle était là. _Elle est avec lui ? Eh bé… c'est plus une enfant._

"Alors, que faîtes-vous ici, Lorena ?"

"Je suis revenue à Poudlard pour reprendre mes études là où je les avais laissées, Hagrid."

"C'est vrai ? Non, c'est une blague ?"

Lorena sourit. "Pas du tout, Hagrid. Je suis là pour les deux prochaines années pour finir ma scolarité."

Hagrid frappa des mains. "Oh, ça, c'est vraiment une bonne nouvelle alors. Je suppose que tout a été arrangé en ce qui concerne votre… cécité."

"On s'en est occupé en effet, Hagrid," La voix profonde de Severus était à la fois froide et douce. "Je suis ici les yeux de Mlle Nottingham, afin qu'elle puisse se familiariser de nouveau avec l'environnement de Poudlard, avant qu'elle ne reprenne les cours."

_Ce qui explique sa présence à lui._ "Ah, bon," répondit le demi-géant. _Je préfère ça après tout. _N'empêche qu'il avait eu des soupçons. Mais cette fois-ci, pas à l'encontre de Severus. Il sentait bien qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Il n'aurait pas pu dire pourquoi, c'était ce que ses tripes lui hurlaient.

Lorena perçut tout cela. "Le Professeur Rogue a été assez aimable de m'emmener ici pour que je vous le dise. Il pensait que je serais heureuse de parler avec vous de nouveau, Hagrid, et je dois reconnaître qu'il avait raison." Elle se tourna vers Severus. "Merci, Professeur. C'était là une gentille attention de votre part."

Ils bavardèrent pendant quelques minutes de plus. Hagrid étant responsable de l'enseignement des Soins aux créatures magiques, il demanda si elle serait autorisée à participer à ses cours. Il discuta de la question avec Severus, lequel était l'autorité finale sur cette question, en tant que Directeur de la Maison de la jeune fille – et avec le Directeur. Le Maître des Potions expliqua qu'il ne devrait pas avoir de problème, tant que la jeune fille était informée des dangers possibles, qu'un oeil devait être gardé sur elle et les créatures qu'elle pourrait être amenée à manipuler. Bien entendu, si elle décidait de choisir cette matière pour les ASPICs. Lorena ne disait rien mais en son for intérieur, elle lui en était reconnaissante de ne pas la traiter comme une enfant ou une personne handicapée. Elle était handicapée mais elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui rappelle à chaque minute de sa vie.

"Cours ou pas, je garderai un oeil sur elle tout le temps, ne vous inquiétez pas, Professeur Rogue. Je peux vous le promettre," fit Hagrid avec un ton sérieux.

"Je n'en doute pas," répondit Severus de manière neutre.

Ils se séparèrent et bientôt, Severus et Lorena étaient revenues dans les jardins du château. Severus la ramena à ses quartiers – désormais les leurs – en déclarant qu'il avait à faire et qu'il reviendrait la chercher pour le dîner. Lorena accepta, elle s'entraînerait avec le nouveau sortilège de lecture qu'il avait créé pour sa baguette.

"Professeur !" l'appela-t-elle avant qu'il ne sorte de la pièce. "Merci pour votre aimable aide et vos gentilles attentions," fit-elle simplement.

Severus ne dit rien. Lui ? Aimable ? Gentil ? Attentionné ? Même s'il était partial envers les Serpentards devant les autres Maisons, aucun d'entre eux ne l'auraient qualifié de tel une fois seul avec lui. Avec aucun étudiant des autres Maisons autour, Severus Rogue pouvait être aussi impitoyable – si ce n'était pas plus – dans ses rapports avec ses Serpentards, qu'il ne l'était avec les étudiants des autres Maisons. Il prenait soin d'eux – à sa manière – sans les gâter, ne leur épargnant pas les punitions non plus, sans jouer les mères poules non plus. Ni gentil et doux, mais au contraire plutôt rude. En vérité, il appliquait la même discipline que celle utilisée dans la plupart des familles de sang-pur. Tout en s'engageant cependant envers eux. Ses "petits serpents", comme il les appelait _in petto_. "Mes Serpentards", disait-il avec fierté.

Mais Lorena Nottingham n'était pas une Serpentarde ordinaire. Il l'avait déjà remarqué. Et encore moins depuis qu'elle était devenue aveugle. Il n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir.

* * *

**_Merci d'avance de laisser une revue !_**


	6. De l'amour et du désir

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**6 – De l'amour et du désir**

Le jour suivant, Severus décida qu'il lui réserverait une autre surprise, vu qu'elle semblait aimer cela. Elle s'était préparée assez rapidement, bien qu'elle sût qu'il lui fallait plus de temps que pour une personne non aveugle. Elle n'était cependant pas en retard. Severus était surpris de voir qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide particulière à cet égard. L'institution pour aveugles l'avait bien formée. Une fois qu'ils étaient tous les deux prêts, il la mena dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Il l'aida à s'asseoir à table, à la même place que la veille, avant de rejoindre les autres professeurs.

Une fois de plus, il l'observa. Il pouvait vérifier la précision des gestes de la jeune fille. Il se demanda combien de temps il avait fallu à Lorena pour acquérir une telle maîtrise. Une observation plus étroite lui apprit qu'elle avait mis au point des tactiques pour éviter de gaspiller sa nourriture et sa boisson, pour se nourrir sans en renverser sur elle ou autour, et ce, dans un temps raisonnable. Bien entendu, elle aurait toujours besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un pour prendre sa nourriture mais les autres convives étaient contents de l'aider. Elle rit même à une plaisanterie racontée par le Professeur Flitwick.

Severus la trouva si vivante qu'il ressentit un pincement au coeur. Et un autre sur son bras. C'était Dumbledore qui l'avait pincé aussi.

"Severus, mon ami," dit le vieux Directeur avec un éclat d'humour dans ses yeux bleu acier. "Avez-vous entendu ma question ?"

"Votre… question, Albus ?" Il eut un sourire moqueur. "Quoi ?... Non."

"J'étais en train de vous demander quels étaient vos plans pour aujourd'hui avec Mlle Nottingham ? Apparemment, vous rêvassiez."

Severus eut un regard froid pour le Directeur mais le vieil homme n'en parut pas du tout offusqué. "Oui, en effet," admit-il cependant.

Dumbledore l'observa attentivement, avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'intérêt dans ses yeux. _Un peu de compagnie ne lui fera pas de mal après tout. En particulier, de la compagnie féminine. Il en a besoin, c'est assez évident._

"Bien, Severus, il n'y a pas de mal à ça," répliqua Albus, négligeant complètement le regard mortel de son Maître des Potions. "Alors, quels sont vos plans ?"

"Je prévois de l'emmener à Pré-au-Lard pour une promenade. Elle a besoin de se familiariser avec cet endroit aussi."

"Excellent. Au fait, elle semble être plutôt autonome." Pour des raisons différentes de celles de Severus, le vieux Directeur avait aussi observé le comportement de la jeune fille.

"Oui. Elle n'a pas besoin d'aide pour s'habiller en effet. Cette institution pour aveugles a fait des merveilles. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir jusqu'où va cette autonomie, en particulier en cours de Potions. S'habiller ou prendre son petit-déjeuner, c'est une chose. Préparer des potions, C'est complètement différent."

"Je suis d'accord avec vous, Severus. C'est pourquoi je vous ai demandé de l'aider et de l'évaluer en même temps. Une fois que vous avez des informations plus complètes à cet égard, vous me rapporterez et nous déciderons. Entre temps, détendez-vous, nous avons tout l'été pour ça." Il s'arrêta et se rapprocha du Maître des Potions. "Le plus important, c'est la protection dont elle doit bénéficier, Severus," lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. "Ne l'oubliez pas."

Le professeur hocha la tête à son tour. Comment le pourrait-il ? "Et je peux vous le promettre, il n'y aura aucune place pour la rêverie de ma part à ce sujet, Albus."

"Je sais, Severus. C'est pourquoi je l'ai confiée à vos bons soins. Je vous fais confiance, vous savez."

Le petit-déjeuner s'acheva et Severus alla vers Lorena pour la ramener vers leurs quartiers. Il se promit aussi de faire plus attention à sa rêverie. Le vieux Directeur avait raison. Il avait rêvassé sur la jeune fille, se rappelant comment il l'avait tenue tout contre lui, il y a un an de cela, comment il l'avait saisie la veille, et l'imaginant dans ses bras... _Ca suffit ! _Il avait besoin de reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées, pensées qu'il enterra sans pitié, d'une manière tout à fait Serpentarde.

* * *

Le temps n'était pas si formidable et Severus pensait même qu'il pourrait pleuvoir plus tard. Donc il décida qu'il irait se balader avec Lorena le matin plutôt que l'après-midi initialement prévu. Il ferait des potions plus tard. Il la ramena à leurs quartiers, afin qu'elle puisse prendre son manteau noir. Bientôt, ils furent dehors.

"Où allons-nous, Professeur ?"

"Une surprise. Mais vous l'aimerez, comme celle d'hier. C'est juste à l'extérieur du château et pour cette raison, je vous demanderais de prendre votre baguette avec vous. Au cas où."

La surprise apparut sur le visage de la jeune fille mais elle ne dit rien. Elle glissa sa baguette dans sa manche droite. "Je comprends. Je suis prête," répondit-elle d'un ton sérieux, montrant qu'elle avait compris ce à quoi il faisait allusion. "Je suppose que nous allons à… Pré-au- Lard ?"

"Rien ne vous échappe, jeune dame," dit Severus. Lorena aurait juré qu'il y avait un sourire sur son visage à ce moment-là. Au moins, il y en avait un dans sa voix douce et profonde. Elle lui retourna son sourire. Elle lui proposa son coude pour qu'il le prenne. Ce qu'il fit et bientôt, ils furent partis.

* * *

Pré-au-Lard n'avait pas changé que ça. Les habituelles boutiques et maisons étaient toujours là. C'était moins animé que durant les trimestres scolaires car il n'y avait pas d'élèves. Mais l'endroit était toujours aussi charmant.

Le ciel était gris et bientôt, il se mit à pleuvoir. Severus entraîna Lorena vers le café le plus proche où ils purent se réfugier. Elle avait perçu son intention et l'avait laissé faire.

Ils entrèrent aux Trois-Balais et commandèrent quelque chose de chaud à consommer. Ms Rosmerta, la tenancière, avait reconnu le Maître des Potions de Poudlard mais elle fut surprise de le voir en compagnie d'une jeune femme au regard d'un gris pâle saisissant. Une belle jeune femme. _Le Professeur Rogue avec une femme ?_ pensa-t-elle. _Une si jolie jeune femme ? Tant mieux pour lui !_

Elle les servit et continua à les observer en cachette. Elle s'aperçut rapidement que ces deux-là n'avait rien d'un couple. Ils ne se tenaient pas par la main, ils ne tenaient pas une conversation romantique, ils ne nourrissaient pas d'intérêt du même ordre l'un pour l'autre. Ils étaient juste là comme ça, comme des amis.

Lorena avait commandé un chocolat chaud et Severus du thé. Comme Ms Rosmerta n'avait plus de chocolat dans ses réserves, la jeune fille lui demanda de lui apporter de l'eau chaude seulement. Une fois la tasse devant elle, Lorena prit sa baguette et jeta un sort dessus. Bientôt, un chocolat chaud délicieux remplaça l'eau chaude à l'intérieur de la tasse. Elle but une gorgée et replaça la tasse sur la soucoupe.

"Pas assez de chocolat." Elle fit un geste gracieux avec sa baguette. "_Addendo Xocoatl_," dit-elle et la boisson prit une couleur plus foncée. Elle but une autre gorgée et cette fois-ci, elle jugea le résultat satisfaisant quant au goût. "Je dois avoir perdu la main sur ce coup-là," dit-elle avec un sourire amuse sur le visage.

Severus la regardait avec un étonnement bien caché. "Vous avez créé ce sort ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix qui ne trahissait pas son sentiment.

"Oui, monsieur. Mais je ne l'utiliserai pas pendant le cours de Potions. Pas de folle manipulation de baguette, comme vous nous l'aviez dit en première année. Je me souviens."

_Evidemment qu'elle s'en souvient_, pensa-t-il.

"Il n'y a pas tant que ça de potions qui utilisent le chocolat de toutes façons," répliqua-t-il, amusé par sa remarque. "Je n'en connais qu'une poignée et ce sont toutes des potions de désir. Que l'on n'apprend qu'en dernière année."

"Parce que vous enseignez ça aux étudiants, monsieur ? Des potions de… désir ?" Son ton reflétait la surprise.

"Oui. Les élèves ont besoin de savoir que ce type de potions existe. Ignorer le danger ne l'empêche pas, Mlle Nottingham."

"Vous avez raison, Professeur. C'est juste que… que le terme 'potions de désir' paraît étrange. 'Potions d'amour', je comprendrais, mais… 'potions de désir' ?"

Severus apprécia sa surprise – en plus de la conversation autour de l'un de ses sujets favoris. Elle paraissait être une femme adulte, même à 17 ans, mais elle était vraiment innocente. Il cacha soigneusement ses pensées. Il se rappelait l'une des raisons pour laquelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres la voulait. Le rituel impliquant la virginité de la jeune fille.

"Il y a une différence entre les deux, Mlle Nottingham. Les potions d'amour provoquent un engouement puissant, qui n'a rien à voir avec le véritable amour, bien entendu. Alors que les potions de désir induisent le désir et favorisent la luxure chez la personne qui la boit. Certaines sont si puissantes, que rien que leur odeur suffit à affecter la personne." Il s'arrêta. "Ce sont là des potions dangereuses car elle peuvent aboutir à des crimes comme le viol. Le désir… n'est pas toujours réciproque." Sa voix profonde n'était plus qu'un murmure, un murmure qui transmettait quelque chose de menaçant. Sensible comme elle pouvait l'être aux sons et aux voix en général, Lorena le ressentit immédiatement. _A-t-il déjà eu recours à ce type de potions pour… ? Ou bien a-t-il juste… fait ça ? Ressentir le désir, le désir non réciproque ?_

"L'amour non plus," répondit-elle calmement pour cacher sa perception. La remarque de la jeune fille toucha quelque chose de profond en lui. Son amour non partagé pour Lily.

"C'est vrai. Cependant, on ne devrait pas confondre l'amour et le désir. Ce sont là deux choses très différentes."

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation silencieuse et but une gorgée de sa tasse. Severus se demanda si après tout, elle était réellement aussi innocente qu'elle le paraissait. Il espérait qu'elle le fût. Parce qu'à ce moment, pendant une seconde ou deux, il voulait l'avoir pour lui-même seulement et lui faire découvrir la véritable différence entre l'amour et le désir. Enfin, pour ce qui concernait le désir…

Ils finirent leurs boissons. Il avait fini de pleuvoir. Severus paya Rosmerta. Le Maître des Potions avait attrapé Lorena par le coude dans une prise subtilement plus forte qu'auparavant, son corps plus proche de celui de la jeune fille. La conversation avait laissé sa marque sur lui. Il se sentait responsable de la sécurité de la jeune fille. Mais à côté de cela, il éprouvait aussi un sentiment de possessivité, lequel commençait à croître en lui lentement mais sûrement. Ils firent le chemin du retour vers Poudlard en silence.

* * *

**_Merci d'avance de laisser une revue ! _**

**_J'espère que mon français n'est pas trop mauvais... dîtes-moi s'il y a quelque chose... c'est du travail d'artiste sans filet._**


	7. Le test des potions

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**7 – Le test des potions**

Ils passèrent l'après-midi dans le laboratoire de Severus. C'était la première fois que Lorena y entrait. Le Maître des Potions était très personnel concernant son labo et il ne laissait pratiquement quiconque – et encore moins des étudiants – y accéder. C'était une salle tranquille, à côté de ses appartements, à côté de son bureau dans les cachots.

Lorena s'arrêta en chemin. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans un nouvel endroit, elle resta sur le pas de la porte, attentive à tous les sons susceptibles de lui donner plus d'informations sur les lieux. Un feu était allumé dans la cheminée à sa gauche, où des bûches brûlaient doucement. Quelque chose était en train d'infuser dans un chaudron non loin à sa droite et elle en déduit qu'il y avait une table dans cette direction. Sinon, c'était le silence et elle attendit que son professeur la dirige, car ses oreilles ne pouvaient rassembler plus d'information qu'elles ne le pouvaient.

Severus l'observait, conscient que le silence et l'immobilité de la jeune fille n'étaient pas dus à un manque d'intérêt ou pire, à l'ennui. Une évidente concentration se lisait sur le visage de Lorena. Ses oreilles et ses narines bougeaient légèrement. Severus avait l'impression qu'elle ressemblait à un animal sur une piste, guettant le prochain mouvement de sa proie.

Puis elle comprit. Une odeur subtile de cannelle flottait dans l'air, avec celle des roses et des asphodèles. Elle rechercha dans sa mémoire à quelle potion cela pourrait correspondre. Peut-être qu'il y avait des amandes aussi.

"Venez avec moi, Mlle Nottingham."

Lorena saisit son avant-bras. "Vous étiez en train de préparer, ou vous êtes sur le point de préparer un élixir calmant," lui dit-elle.

Il s'arrêta dans son mouvement. "Oui… comment avez-vous deviné ?" demanda-t-il, la curiosité l'emportant.

"L'odeur des divers ingrédients utilisés. Je peux les sentir." Son regard était toujours dans le vide mais pendant une seconde ou deux, Severus se demanda réellement si elle était aveugle ou pas. Il oubliait qu'elle avait sa main posée sur son bras. "Non, Professeur. Je suis bien aveugle. Appelez ça seulement… de la perception extra sensorielle."

Severus retira la main de la jeune fille de son bras un peu brusquement, pour lui prendre le coude et la guider vers la table. Il lui prit la main pour la poser sur le rebord de la table. "Vous y êtes. Vous avez raison, en effet, bien que ces ingrédients peuvent entrer dans la composition d'autres potions." Il avait l'air en colère tout à coup et Lorena se demanda si c'était parce qu'elle avait deviné par la télépathie de contact. Elle ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer, elle savait combien c'était un homme réservé. Elle aurait dû s'en douter et elle demeura silencieuse devant le mode professoral de Severus. _Vaut mieux lâcher prise, lui obéir aveuglément – pour ainsi dire – et me faire oublier._ Cinq années passées en classe avec lui et chez Serpentard lui avaient appris que lorsque l'ouragan Rogue était sur le point de toucher terre, elle avait intérêt à faire le gros dos en silence.

Elle se soumit à sa volonté. Après tout, elle était l'une de ses étudiantes. Quelques minutes après, elle sentit un couteau glissé dans sa main gauche et quelques boutons de rose dans sa main droite. Severus se tenait maintenant derrière elle, elle pouvait sentir ses bras autour d'elle, son soufflé sur son cou tandis qu'il mettait le couteau et les boutons de rose dans ses mains. "Comme vous savez tout ce qu'il en retourne, allez-y !" murmura-t-il d'une voix basse et grondante.

Lorena resta maîtresse d'elle-même et ne dit rien. Lorsque le Maître des Potions était dans cette humeur, l'insolence était futile. Elle prit un bouton de rose entre le pouce et l'index et elle commença à le couper très finement et soigneusement. L'odeur de rose s'imposa encore plus mais ce n'était pas gênant. Elle l'aimait bien et honnêtement, ce n'était pas là la pire odeur dans l'art subtil et exact de préparer les potions.

Elle le sentait rester derrière elle. Son corps ne touchait pas celui de la jeune fille mais elle pouvait sentir sa présence. Elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal, mais il pouvait être si menaçant parfois, en particulier lorsqu'il parlait d'une voix basse, détachée, et presque douce. Une voix dangereuse. Lorena se contrôla et se concentra sur sa tâche. Elle savait que si elle se coupait, quelques gouttes de sang pouvaient interagir avec les autres ingrédients et le résultat final ne serait pas atteint.

Elle continua sur sa lancée, éminçant les boutons de rose, prenant son temps pour ce faire. Elle restait silencieuse, trouvant un réconfort dans le silence. Elle pouvait se calmer aussi pour faire face aux prochaines étapes. Severus lui mit un mortier et un pilon entre les mains. "Mettez-y les amandes qui se trouvent à votre gauche." Son ton était toujours froid.

La main gauche de Lorena chercha sur sa gauche et elle saisit une amande. Mais au lieu de la jeter directement dans le mortier, elle la mit sous son nez pour la sentir. C'était bien une amande. Satisfaite, elle la jeta finalement dans le mortier.

Severus eut un petit sourire moqueur. La fille n'était pas idiote. Il en vint même à apprécier qu'elle ait vérifié. "Vous ne me faites pas confiance, Mlle Nottingham ?" demanda-t-il avec un ton sarcastique.

Elle perçut la raison derrière sa question. "Si, Professeur, mais vous ne serez pas toujours derrière moi. J'ai besoin d'entraîner mes réflexes de vérification, c'est tout." Elle s'abstint de commenter qu'elle n'avait fait que sentir l'amande – elle aurait pu mordre dedans.

Severus ne dit rien. Elle avait raison – une fois de plus. Elle écrasa les amandes, une par une. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, il la mena vers l'autre côté de la table. Il lui prit la main et bientôt, elle sentit la matière froide d'un chaudron. "Vous reconnaissez ça ?" demanda-t-il brusquement.

"C'est un chaudron, monsieur," dit-il.

"Bien. Maintenant vous savez à quel température il doit arriver afin de pouvoir concocter la potion correctement."

Lorena ne pouvait pas y croire. Il l'égarait délibérément ! "Je suis désolée, Professeur. Le premier ingrédient doit être ajouté dans de l'eau froide. Par conséquent, je ne chaufferai pas le chaudron." Son ton était doux mais ferme.

Severus ne dit rien. Très bien, ce n'était pas une potion difficile, mais tout de même. Sans notes, après une année passée loin du moindre chaudron, elle se rappelait les instructions et les étapes à suivre.

_Bien. Clairement, la magie n'est pas tout_, pensa-t-il.

"Quel ingrédient devrait être utilisé en premier ?"

"Les asphodèles," répondit-elle d'une voix sûre.

"Vous en êtes sûre, Mlle Nottingham ?" Cette fois-ci sa voix était douce, presque caressante. Mais toujours dangereuse. Lorena le savait et n'hésita pas dans sa résolution.

"Oui. Les asphodèles. S'il vous plaît."

Severus obéit, trop heureux de voir qu'il avait enseigné au moins une étudiante qui avait si bien retenu. Il lui apporta les fleurs et elle les versa dans l'eau froide du chaudron. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle cherchait autour du chaudron de ses mains afin de s'assurer qu'il ne restait rien autour. Puis elle recula d'un pas et avança la main devant elle. Le feu s'alluma sous le chaudron.

_Lentement, le feu, gentiment, doucement, le feu_, se répéta-t-elle silencieusement. Le feu diminua afin que la potion puisse infuser tranquillement. Il n'était pas nécessaire de faire flamber. Elle préparait une potion, elle ne cuisinait pas un barbecue après tout.

Severus la regarda. Il savait qu'elle pouvait déclencher un feu à distance, sans un mot. Le professeur de D.F.C.M. de sa première année à Poudlard avait été plutôt impressionné par ses aptitudes à faire de la magie sans baguette. Elle avait dû démontrer ses autres talents à cet égard dans une réunion avec ledit professeur, Severus (son Directeur de Maison et lui-même expert en Magie Noire) et le Directeur.

Après quelques minutes, elle trempa son petit doigt dans l'eau pour évaluer la température. A ce stade, ce n'était pas un problème. Lorena versa les boutons de rose émincés. Après, alors que l'eau bouillonnait gentiment, elle ajouta la cannelle avec les amandes. "J'ai besoin d'un agitateur en argent, s'il vous plaît, Professeur." Elle savait qu'il se tenait derrière elle. Elle pouvait sentir sa présence malgré l'absence de contact physique entre eux.

Elle sentit bientôt un agitateur en argent placé dans ses mains. Elle évalua le fin objet en métal. _Comment va-t-elle vérifier que c'est de l'argent et non de l'or ?_ se demanda Severus. Il ne tarda pas à avoir sa réponse. Lorena porta une extrémité à la bouche et mordit dedans. C'était bien de l'argent. "Désolée d'endommager votre équipement, Professeur." Cette fois-ci, c'était elle qui était sarcastique.

Elle remua la potion neuf fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis neuf fois dans le sens contraire. Elle régla l'intensité du feu, le réduisant un peu, une main toujours en direction de la base du chaudron. "Maintenant il faut laisser infuser pendant une heure."

Severus était impressionné – et il en fallait beaucoup pour que cela arrive. Mais il ne montra pas qu'il l'était. "En effet." Il lui prit le coude et l'entraîna doucement pour lui faire faire le tour du laboratoire. "Laissez moi vous montrer les lieux. Nous reviendrons ici pour d'autres exercices. Sortez votre baguette, vous en aurez besoin pour lire."

Sa main sur celle de la jeune fille, guidant sa baguette, il lui montra les étagères où des dizaines et des dizaines de bouteilles et de fioles étaient stockées. Elles étaient alignées par ordre alphabétique de leur nom. Il posa l'extrémité de sa baguette sur chaque étiquette afin qu'elle puisse lire les noms dans son esprit. Ils parcoururent ainsi toutes les bouteilles, terminant à temps pour qu'elle puisse revenir à sa potion qui infusait toujours doucement.

Elle ajouta d'autres ingrédients qu'elle avait réunis dans certaines des bouteilles stockées sur les étagères qu'elle venait tout juste de voir.

Après deux heures, l'élixir était prêt. La couleur et la texture étaient telles que prévues. Severus regarda la jeune fille. Il glissa une fiole dans sa main. "Maintenant vous allez le verser dans cette fiole et en boire le contenu."

Lorena était incertaine pendant quelques secondes. Elle pouvait vérifier plusieurs détails pendant la préparation de la potion, mais elle ne pouvait pas évaluer si le résultat final était correct. "Professeur…"

"Oui, Mlle Nottingham ?" Sa voix était toujours soyeuse mais elle savait que lorsqu'il avait ce ton, il pouvait être… dangereux. Elle se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise en sa présence. Elle voulait s'enfuir du labo, des cachots et courir dans le soleil. Un soleil qu'elle ne verra plus jamais. Elle comprit qu'elle était à sa merci.

"L'élixir… il est supposé avoir une jolie couleur rose. Comment… à quoi ressemble-t-il maintenant ?"

Severus sourit moqueusement. Il voulait lui dire d'utiliser sa perception extra sensorielle. Mais elle avait levé ses yeux gris pale vers lui et tout ce qu'il ressentit alors fut… de la compassion – qu'il fut surpris de pouvoir ressentir en réalité. Elle était parvenue à préparer une potion correctement, le moins qu'il pouvait faire était de lui répondre.

Il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Ses cheveux noir de corbeau, longs et bouclés, ses yeux gris pâle, sa peau claire, le souvenir de son corps sous le sien l'année dernière, tout cela se mélangea dans son esprit. Elle n'avait que 17 ans mais elle paraissait plus vieille, une femme.

"Il est en effet d'une jolie couleur rose," concéda-t-il doucement.

La jeune fille lui sourit. "Merci," lui murmura-t-elle. Puis elle réalisa qu'il avait toujours sa main sur la sienne et la fiole. Sa main était chaude et avait une prise rassurante, la renvoyant au jour précédent, devant la maison de Hagrid, lorsqu'il l'avait saisie par la taille, lorsqu'elle presque manqué une marche, s'il ne l'avait pas rattrapée par la taille. Aucun homme ne l'avait touchée ainsi, comme lui l'avait fait, et elle se sentit délicieusement troublée à cette pensée.

Elle leva la main avec la fiole pour la mettre sur la table. Puis elle sentit qu'il lui mettait quelque chose dans son autre main. Une louche. _Bien, C'est le même processus que lorsque je mange quelque chose_, pensa-t-elle.

Lorena toucha le chaudron. Il n'était plus chaud. Elle toucha la fiole et la louche, estimant leurs capacités de contient respectives. Deux louches devraient suffire à remplir la fiole, selon ses estimations. Elle plongea la louche dans l'élixir. Elle prit la fiole alors et la positionna au-dessus du chaudron. Au cas où elle en renverserait à l'extérieur, la substance ne serait pas perdue. Le moment de vérité était arrivé et elle se tint ferme dans sa résolution.

_Je peux contrôler le mouvement de la matière. Je peux contrôler l'élixir se déplaçant de la louche vers la fiole. Cependant, je n'ai pas fait ça depuis que je suis devenue aveugle. Il faut dire que je n'avais jamais eu besoin de le faire auparavant._

Elle imagina la scène. Elle découvrit qu'imaginer le mouvement du liquide du chaudron vers la louche puis dans la fiole, était la clé pour réussir l'opération. Elle hésitait à déplacer les objets car elle ne pouvait pas les voir, ni voir où ils pouvaient atterrir, elle s'abstenait alors d'utiliser ce talent qu'elle possédait, depuis qu'elle était devenue aveugle. Ce serait la première fois depuis ce moment-là qu'elle utiliserait ses capacités psychokinétiques. Avant d'être aveugle, elle n'avait jamais eu besoin d'utiliser le sortilège d'Attraction, lui préférant sa psychokinésie. Depuis qu'elle était devenue aveugle, elle utilisait le sortilège à la place. Désormais, elle serait heureuse d'utiliser sa psychokinésie pour mettre en bouteille les potions et autres substances.

La louche sortit du chaudron, touchant gentiment la fiole en verre, dans un bruit musical. Avec ses doigts, Lorena repéra le bec de la louche et le goulot de la fiole. Elle versa le liquide lentement. _Lentement, doucement, là..._ Elle répéta l'opération une seconde fois, contente que pas une goutte du liquide ne se soit éparpillée sur ses doigts.

"Voilà, Professeur," dit-elle tout en lui tendant la fiole.

"Buvez-en."

Lorena sembla hésiter.

"Vous me faites confiance, Mlle Nottingham ?"

Toujours cette voix… Elle aurait parié que l'homme avait dû jeter un charme sur sa propre voix. "Oui, bien sûr, Professeur."

"Alors buvez-en." Une pause. "Maintenant."

Cela signifiait que sa potion était consommable, si ce n'était un succès. Lorena porta la fiole à ses lèvres et la but toute, ses yeux gris pâle et vides toujours ouverts et fixés sur lui.

"Comment vous sentez-vous maintenant ?"

"Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais bu de ma propre potion, monsieur, je dois l'avouer." Elle s'arrêta, reposant la fiole sur la table. "Je me sens… bien. Relaxée… Comme si… je flottais…" Elle ferma les yeux. Soudain, elle glissa vers le sol. Severus la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne puisse même toucher terre. Son corps était maintenant mou entre la table et lui. _Maintenant c'est sûr que vous êtes relaxée, Mlle Nottingham_, pensa Severus avec un soupir.

Il la prit dans ses bras pour la porter et l'emmena dans la chambre de la jeune fille, la couchant doucement sur le lit. Il arrangea les oreillers afin que sa tête puisse reposer confortablement. Ses cheveux noirs étaient étalés sur le tissu de couleur grise de l'oreiller. Il lui enleva les chaussures et lui mit les jambes sur le lit. Il remarqua son jupon en dentelle qui apparaissait sous la robe. Il réarrangea ses vêtements.

_Vous vous rappeliez de la potion parfaitement mais vous avez négligez le fait que vous ne deviez en boire qu'une seule gorge ou deux pour éviter… l'effet relaxant,_ pensa-t-il avec une lueur amusée dans ses yeux sombres. Elle n'avait bu de toute la fiole remplie seulement à moitié, ce qui était déjà bien trop. Au moins, la potion avait été correctement préparée.

Pendant un moment, Severus la regarda. Elle était là, couchée sur un lit, complètement abandonnée, prête pour qui la prendrait. Il songea qu'il le pourrait après tout, ils étaient seuls, il n'y avait personne pour les surveiller. Avec le charme approprié jeté sur elle, elle n'en conserverait même pas le souvenir… le souvenir de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire…

Severus se rappelait aussi qu'il devrait garder cet élixir à portée de la main. Il pourrait s'avérer utile un jour où l'autre, au cas où il aurait besoin de la droguer après tout. _La droguer pour quoi faire ?_ Il connaissait la réponse et préféra quitter la chambre avant que ses pensées concupiscentes le submergent au-delà de toute imagination.

* * *

Lorena se réveilla soudainement. Elle était cependant confuse. Elle fit un effort pour se souvenir des événements précédents de l'après-midi. Elle se trouvait dans le labo avec le Professeur Rogue. L'élixir de relaxation. Tout était bien allé jusqu'au moment où… où elle l'avait bu.

_J'ai bu de ma propre potion. Bon, d'accord._ Elle réfléchit pendant un instant. Puis la vérité se fit jour en elle. Elle en avait trop bu ! _Zut ! J'ai bu la moitié de la fiole alors que je n'aurais dû qu'en prendre une gorgée ou deux seulement._ Elle soupira. Elle portait toujours sa robe sur elle mais plus ses chaussures. Elle comprit alors que le Maître des Potions l'avait très probablement portée dans sa chambre afin qu'elle puisse y dormir. Il avait pris soin d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que le Professeur Rogue puisse être si doux, si attentionné, si gentil.

Elle remit ses chaussures, qu'elle avait retrouvées. Elle entra dans la salle de bains pour se rafraîchir en se jetant un peu d'eau sur son visage. Elle se sentait en grande forme bien que l'effet relaxant de l'élixir se soit dissipé. Son ouïe fine entendit la cloche sonner au loin. Six heures. Le dîner serait servi dans une heure. Elle avait le temps de regarder la bibliothèque de Severus, vu qu'il l'avait gentiment invitée à le faire. Maintenant qu'elle contrôlait le charme de lecture qu'il avait jeté sur la baguette de la jeune fille, elle allait en profiter à fond.

Un peu avant sept heures, Severus revint à ses appartements. Il trouva Lorena en train de lire assise dans le sofa, baguette en main, le plaisir évident sur ses traits. Elle leva son visage du livre qu'elle lisait lorsqu'elle l'entendit entrer.

Il la regarda. Elle avait sa baguette en main pour lire mais il sentait bien qu'elle était prête à l'utiliser dans un tout autre but. Elle était prudente et en même temps, confiante dans les mesures de protection du château.

"Bonjour Professeur !" fit-elle avec un sourire.

C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps que quelqu'un l'accueillait avec un sourire. D'habitude, le Professeur Rogue était reçu avec la peur. Ou le ressentiment. Ou le mépris. Ou la haine. Ou tous ces sentiments à la fois. A l'exception d'Albus Dumbledore. Mais une jeune femme… Pendant une seconde ou deux, il se sentit troublé.

"Comment vous le saviez que c'était moi ? Cela aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre."

Indifférente à son ton bourru, Lorena répondit : "J'ai reconnu vos pas, monsieur."

"Quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu utiliser de la Potion Polynectar pour me remplacer et imiter mes pas," dit-il.

"Je m'en serais aussi rendu compte."

_Bien sûr qu'elle s'en serait aperçu_, pensa-t-il. "C'est l'heure du dîner, Mlle Nottingham. Je suppose que les effets de l'élixir se sont dissipés."

Elle sourit. "Oui, il y a une heure environ. Ecoutez, monsieur… je suis désolée à ce sujet. Je n'aurais pas dû oublier ses effets. C'était stupide de ma part."

"En effet. Je pense que vous vous en souviendrez désormais. Parce que la prochaine fois, vous n'échapperez pas à la meilleure partie de la préparation de la potion." Il s'arrêta. "C'est-à-dire le nettoyage du chaudron et des autres instruments et ustensiles."

Lorena étouffa un petit rire, ayant perçu l'humour derrière le sarcasme. Elle referma le livre et glissa sa baguette dans sa manche droite, avant de se lever pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. Severus saisit gentiment le coude de la jeune fille pour la guider. Elle le laissa faire, il semblait être revenu à une attitude plus courtoise.

Ils entrèrent dans le réfectoire. Severus la mena vers la table en premier, s'assurant que tout allait bien pour elle avant de prendre place lui-même avec le reste du personnel enseignant. Hagrid était assis au bout de la table, entre les Professeurs Flitwick et Chourave. Il préférait ne venir que pour les dîners seulement.

Ce soir-là, il y avait de la soupe pour tout le monde. Une grosse soupière fumante trônait au milieu de la table, près de Lorena. Elle la huma et apprécia la bonne odeur. Puis elle eut un souvenir tout à coup : lorsqu'elle avait versé l'élixir dans la fiole cet après-midi. Elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour faire ça depuis qu'elle était devenue aveugle mais de manière inattendue, elle avait réussi à le faire dans le labo de Severus. Elle comprit qu'elle y était parvenue en contrôlant la matière avec son esprit jusque dans une mesure bien précise. C'était bien plus que déplacer un livre ou même des meubles.

Elle voulait renouveler l'expérience. Elle avait besoin de savoir si ce qui s'était passé dans le labo n'avait pas été qu'une simple coïncidence. Si elle pouvait le refaire à chaque fois. Elle se leva de sa chaise. Elle prit la louche dans la soupière et en remua le contenu, comme si c'était une potion. "Qui veut de la soupe ?" demanda Lorena.

Les autres convives en furent tout étonnés. Le silence tomba dans la Grande Salle tout à coup. Les professeurs arrêtèrent leurs conversations. Seuls les yeux de Dumbledore souriaient derrière ses verres en demi-lune.

"Qui veut de la soupe ?" demanda encore une fois Lorena, sa voix s'élevant seule dans la Grande Salle. Elle percevait bien cette fois-ci qu'elle avait l'attention de tout le monde, car un silence complet l'entourait. "Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait jeté un sort de silence sur moi ou quoi ?" fit-elle remarquer avec humour.

Le Professeur Dumbledore lui tendit son assiette qui fit un bruit métallique contre la soupière. Lorena sentit l'assiette et imagina la soupe sortant de la soupière, continue dans la louche, pour venir dans l'assiette. Elle commença à y verser une louche de soupe. Elle recommence et comprit que son imagination pouvait remplacer sa vision physique. Son imagination, fondée sur la perception de son environnement, pouvait devenir son oeil intérieur.

Les autres membres du personnel, voyant qu'elle ne se rendait pas ridicule, commencèrent à lui donner leurs assiettes. Lorena parvint à remplir les assiettes de soupe sans en renverser ailleurs. La concentration pouvait se lire sur son visage car c'était là un exercice qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup pratiqué. Mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait le faire. Elle devait seulement renforcer ses muscles psychokinétiques et faire confiance à son œil intérieur.

Les professeurs furent surpris aussi. Les Professeurs Chourave et McGonagall parlaient entre elles, échangeant leurs impressions dans un murmure. Le Professeur Flitwick était ébahi et il fixait toute la scène avec des yeux émerveillés. Hagrid sentait la fierté lui gonfler le coeur. Quant au Professeur Rogue… Seul Albus Dumbledore avait tendu son assiette pour se faire servir.

Severus observait étroitement la jeune fille. Il pouvait la voir servir, comme les autres. Comme les autres, il avait remarqué sa performance. Il se souvenait combien elle s'était sentie si peu sûre d'elle dans son labo, avant de verser l'élixir dans la fiole. Combien elle s'était concentrée sur cette simple tâche pour parvenir à un résultat décent. Il comprenait qu'elle voulût renouveler l'expérience, cette fois-ci avec la soupe, juste pour s'assurer que tout cela n'était pas arrivé par hasard. Il pouvait le comprendre aisément. Il savait que préparer une potion exigeait plusieurs essais fructueux, avant de pouvoir affirmer que l'on parvenait à la faire correctement. Il devait reconnaître qu'il admirait la persévérance de la jeune fille. Une fois qu'Albus eût été servi, il tendit sa propre assiette.

Mais ce n'était pas là la seule chose que Severus observait. Il regardait aussi le corps de la jeune fille. Sa silhouette "en sablier" et le souvenir de ses mains sur la taille de la jeune fille, de son corps sous le sien, tout cela le rendit particulièrement sensible à elle. Ses longs cheveux bouclés couleur de jais, suivaient ses gestes dans un mouvement gracieux. Et maintenant, il pouvait la regarder comme ses collègues le faisaient – mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Severus ne la trouvait pas jolie. Seulement divinement belle.

* * *

**_Please rate & review ! Thanks in anticipation !_**


	8. Le test de DFCM

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**8 – Le test de DCFM**

Le jour suivant, Severus voulut tester les aptitudes de Lorena en matière de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il ne le lui dit pas immédiatement et l'emmena dans la salle de classe utilisée dans ce but. Une fois à l'intérieur, il jeta un sort de fermeture sur la porte et un autre de silence sur la salle, afin que quiconque passant devant la salle ne puisse les entendre s'entraîner. De telles sessions pouvaient s'avérer vraiment bruyantes…

Elle était nerveuse mais elle ne le montrait pas. Cependant, Severus l'avait bien perçu. Il ne dit rien et la guida vers l'estrade utilisée pour les démonstrations de duels faites aux étudiants pendant les cours. Il posa les mains de la jeune fille dessus. Elle reconnut le mobilier tout de suite et partant de là, la salle de classe.

Il enleva sa robe de professeur et celle d'étudiante de Lorena, qu'il posa sur une chaise non loin de là. Elle avait revêtu une robe bleue ce jour-là, toujours dans ce même style médiéval qui lui allait si bien. Ils montèrent tous les deux sur l'estrade.

"Vous vous souvenez de la longueur de l'estrade, n'est-ce pas ?" lui demanda Severus.

"Non, pas vraiment, monsieur. En fait… je suppose que ça n'a pas d'importance si je suis attaquée. Je ne crois pas que j'aurai alors le temps d'estimer la distance entre mon attaquant et moi."

Severus sourit moqueusement. Elle avait raison. Mais il n'en montra rien.

"Sortez votre baguette."

Lorena obéit en silence. Sa main gauche l'extirpa de sa manche droite. Puis il lui prit le bras et la mena à environ un tiers de l'estrade. "Vous saluerez en premier, je vous répondrai de même, vu que vous êtes désavantagée, comparée à moi."

Lorena ne dit rien à la mention de son handicap, elle s'en doutait bien. Elle se rappelait du rituel de salutation utilisé entre les protagonistes d'un duel en sorcellerie.

"Essayez de me désarmer en premier. Mais soyez prête, ce sera ensuite mon tour."

Lorena hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Pendant une seconde ou deux, elle ferma les yeux. Sa première session ici à Poudlard, dans cette même salle, était toujours très présente dans sa mémoire – gravée à jamais. Elle avait bloqué un sort de l'un de ses camarades de classe sans utiliser sa baguette, seulement en levant la main devant elle. Le sort avait été renvoyé, ce qui avait engendré le désordre chez son adversaire du moment. Ce soir-là, elle avait été envoyée chez Dumbledore pour une interrogation plus complète, en présence du professeur de DCFM, et son Directeur de Maison – Severus Rogue. Après cela, elle était devenue une des élèves favorites des enseignants de DCFM. Elle avait fini par décrocher un 'Optimal' à ses BUSEs dans cette matière. Sa magie était puissante. Severus voulait vérifier si c'était toujours le cas. Ou bien si elle s'était encore plus améliorée et étendue en pouvoir.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de rêvasser. Elle se reprit et pensa à l'ordre donné par le professeur. Elle était bien consciente que le Professeur Rogue était lui-même un expert en Magie Noire.

"_Rictusempra_ !" fit Lorena avec une force, une assurance, qui contrastaient avec son apparence, son handicap et sa douceur. Son geste était précis, dynamique et rempli de force. Elle déploya un niveau d'énergie élevé.

Severus s'attendait à ce sort ou bien à l'_Expelliarmus_. Il le contra facilement. Lorena n'entendit aucun son qui aurait montré qu'il serait tombé. Elle savait qu'elle avait perdu sur ce coup-là. Elle savait que le prochain sort serait lancé par son professeur – sans avertissement. Elle était prête.

"_Expelliarmus_ !" Sa voix profonde résonna sous le haut plafond de la classe. La vague d'énergie frappa Lorena de plein fouet et elle se retrouva expulsée vers l'extrémité de l'estrade. Elle avait failli en tomber car l'une de ses mains se retrouva dans le vide. Sa main gauche. Sa baguette était loin, hors de sa portée. Elle avait été désarmée.

Silence. Lorena savait bien que Severus ne viendrait pas l'aider. _Très bien, Professeur. Vous voulez la jouer mauvaise, nous allons la jouer mauvaise._ Elle n'avait aucune animosité particulière contre lui mais elle avait besoin de faire appel à toute sa force pour aller de l'avant et continuer. C'était là un moyen comme un autre. Un moyen bien Serpentard, bien sûr.

"Levez-vous, Mlle Nottingham !" l'entendit-elle ordonner avec une voix basse, claire et dangereuse. Elle ne réagissait pas assez vite au goût de Rogue.

Elle secoua la tête. Elle tourna le regard vers sa voix. Tout d'un coup, un rideau de feu apparut entre elle et le Maître des Potions. Elle profita de la confusion ainsi créée pour récupérer sa baguette. Elle se concentra sur sa baguette pour la retrouver, sa main gauche ouverte, utilisant ses capacités psychokinétiques. Elle ne disposait pas de beaucoup de temps car Severus utiliserait très probablement un sort pour éteindre le feu qu'elle avait allumé. Elle avait raison.

Une fois qu'elle sentit la baguette dans la paume de sa main, elle se releva et sauta sur ses pieds. Utilisant sa perception extra sensorielle, elle sentit qu'elle était dans la bonne direction et s'avança vers lui.

"_Confundo_ !" répliqua-t-elle.

L'énergie sortit de la baguette mais elle fut aisément bloquée par Severus. Il répliqua avec un "_Levicorpus_ !" sonore. Mais cette fois-ci, Lorena contra le sort de la main droite, la paume ouverte vers lui. Le rayon d'énergie fut dévié vers le plafond. Ce n'était pas un sort. C'étaient là sa psychokinésie à l'oeuvre – ce qui faisait d'elle une étudiante si particulière, car personne d'autre ne possédait ce talent.

Ils continuèrent ainsi, à échanger des sorts, des charmes, des sortilèges et des maléfices, pendant une vingtaine de minutes. Lorena était consciente que le Maître des Potions la pousserait à utiliser tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait. Elle était aussi bien consciente qu'il gagnerait à ce petit jeu, vu qu'il connaissait bien plus de sorts et de maléfices qu'elle. Elle avait entendu qu'il était un inventeur de sorts talentueux. Elle en avait eu la preuve quand il avait créé le charme de lecture et l'avait jeté sur sa baguette. Mais elle n'abandonnerait pas la partie facilement sans d'abord livrer un combat honnête.

Elle utilisa à la fois sa baguette et son aptitude à faire de la magie sans baguette, pour lancer et bloquer les sorts. Elle utilisait même sa psychokinésie pour lancer des objets dans sa direction. A les voir tous les deux se battre ainsi, personne n'aurait pu suspecter que l'un des protagonistes était aveugle.

Ils parvinrent même à se jeter un sort en même temps et à bloquer leurs baguettes respectives. Severus se souvint alors que la baguette de Lorena était identique à la sienne. Non seulement le bois mais aussi le coeur, étaient les mêmes. Il le savait mais elle ne le savait pas.

"On dirait que ma baguette ne peut battre la vôtre, Professeur," dit Lorena. "Et que votre baguette ne peut battre la mienne non plus." De ce qu'elle savait sur la magie des baguettes, elle comprit alors que sa baguette était identique à celle de son professeur.

Severus ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. "Rompons les sorts, voulez-vous ?!"

Ils rompirent les sorts et pour la première fois en a peu près vingt minutes, ils eurent un peut de répit. Lorena réalisa alors qu'elle était hors d'haleine. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur son front. Severus avait chaud aussi, surtout que la fille avait invoqué des feux près de lui plusieurs fois, tout en utilisant d'autres sortilèges. Elle était coriace mais il aimait ça.

Il essaya un dernier sort sans avertissement. "_Expelliarmus_ !" La puissante incantation atteignit la jeune fille, dont la baguette lui échappa, s'envolant hors de sa main, et la jetant à terre en même temps. Mais au même moment, elle mit toute son énergie psychokinétique pour attirer vers elle la main tenant la baguette de son opposant, afin de pouvoir saisir sa baguette. Severus fut surprise car elle avait bloqué son esprit, pour qu'il ne puisse pas deviner ses intentions. Bientôt, il se retrouva entraîné irrésistiblement vers elle dans un mouvement violent – qui produisit l'effet désiré. Mais elle l'avait invoqué avec tant de puissance et de conviction dans son esprit que non seulement le poignet de l'homme rencontra sa main, mais aussi tout son corps, qui se retrouva à tomber sur celui de la jeune fille.

Pendant une seconde ou deux, les deux adversaires s'arrêtèrent. Avec un sort informulé, Severus déplaça sa baguette de sa main droite – maintenue prisonnière par la prise nerveuse de Lorena sur son poignet – vers sa main gauche. Il fut surpris par la force de sa poigne. Sa main pouvait à peine tenir tout son poignet. Bientôt la baguette de Severus s'enfonça doucement dans le cou de Lorena, à hauteur de la gorge de la jeune fille.

"Devrais-je utiliser le _Sectumsempra_ maintenant, Mlle Nottingham ?" fit Severus de sa voix profonde et soyeuse, qui toujours annonçait le danger. "Bien pratique pour vous trancher la gorge, ne croyez-vous pas ?"

Lorena ne connaissait pas ce maléfice mais d'après ce que Severus venait de dire, ça promettait d'être plutôt déplaisant. Cependant, elle garda son sang-froid sous la menace. Tout son corps était à présent couché sur celui de la jeune fille – ce qui lui rappela un souvenir d'elle agréable pendant un bref instant. Elle glissa sa main libre discrètement sous sa redingote. "Vous faites ça et je vous enflamme, monsieur… Ma main se trouve sous votre redingote… Pouvez-vous la sentir, monsieur ?" Sa voix était teintée d'ironie et d'humour, et cependant doucereuse et sensuelle. "Je meurs, vous me suivrez rapidement, et nous mourrons ensemble, Professeur, ensemble dans une gloire flamboyante. Quelle belle façon de mourir… ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre." Son ton était plein de sang-froid, toujours ironique, et pourtant complètement séducteur, doux et ronronnant. Il ne contenait aucune peur. Très Serpentard. "Une si jolie redingote, si douce au toucher, si chaude. Ce serait dommage, ne croyez-vous pas ?"

Les lèvres de Severus se formèrent en une moue dédaigneuse. C'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas senti la main de la jeune fille se glisser sous son vêtement. Ce geste vers lui, si intime en même temps, le laissa songeur. Ses doigts s'étaient même faufilés sous son gilet, sur sa chemise. A présent il pouvait sentir les doigts de Lorena le caressant presque, avec sa chemise comme ultime barrière entre la main de la jeune fille et sa peau. Il se demanda quel serait l'effet de ces doigts sur sa peau – tout en enterrant cette pensée profondément derrière son Occlumencie. En tout autre circonstance, il aurait mal pris son insolence mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Elle faisait preuve de courage – mais pas à la manière d'une Gryffindor – et il appréciait cela énormément. Ils étaient tous les deux seuls, sans personne autour, professeurs ou étudiants.

Severus était conscient qu'il se trouvait en contact très proche avec le corps de la jeune fille. Son Occlumencie avait fermé son esprit afin qu'elle ne puisse percevoir ses pensées concupiscentes, lesquelles étaient maintenant en train d'envahir son esprit lentement mais sûrement. La poitrine de la jeune fille se soulevait rapidement avec les efforts qu'elle avait produits. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, rouge comme la cerise, le bout de sa langue passant légèrement sur sa lèvre inférieure dans un geste de pur réflexe. Severus résista à l'envie de l'embrasser mais il devait admettre qu'il lui aurait fait bien plus que ça. Il l'aurait bien prise là, maintenant, réglant le problème de Voldemort s'emparant de la virginité de Lorena au cours d'un rituel cinglé et démoniaque pour serve ses buts démentiels et ténébreux.

"Je crois qu'il existe une autre sorte de magie que vous pouvez exécuter avec votre main sur ma personne, Mlle Nottingham. Je vous conseille fortement de ne pas y recourir. Vous pourriez vivre pour le regretter."

Elle sourit – elle avait saisit son sous-entendu – et ses doigts commencèrent à masser son dos. "Vous voulez dire qu'il y a d'autres moyens de vous enflammer, Professeur ?" Son ton était franchement ironique mais toujours mielleux et sensuel. Quelque part, elle avait perçu son trouble – et pas nécessairement par des moyens magiques ou même par la perception extra sensorielle…

"Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer, mademoiselle," dit-il dans un souffle.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes supplémentaires. Puis Lorena profita de son trouble évident pour réunir dans son corps suffisamment d'énergie pour le renverser sur le dos. Elle se retrouva sur lui, presque à le chevaucher. Par réflexe, Severus la prit par la taille. "Ca ne fait aucun doute, Professeur. Bien que je n'aie jamais essayé, je peux l'imaginer facilement," dit-elle avec un ton moqueur et cependant ronronnant. Elle appela sa baguette en utilisant sa psychokinésie et se releva, bientôt suivie par un Severus tout à fait impressionné par sa franchise. Elle venait de lui confesser qu'aucun home ne l'avait jamais touchée – malgré une attitude qui aurait pu faire croire le contraire.

* * *

Lorena était fatigue par l'entraînement de DCFM, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru de prime abord. Pour sûr, elle manquait d'entraînement ! Mais en même temps, elle savait qu'elle avait donné du fil à retordre à l'expert en Magie Noire. Elle demanda à Severus qu'il l'emmène à la bibliothèque. Ce qu'il fit. Il la laissa là-bas, après lui avoir promis qu'il reviendrait la chercher pour le déjeuner.

Lorena avait choisi d'aller à la bibliothèque dans un but bien précis. Le Maître des Potions avait mentionné un maléfice qu'elle ne connaissait pas, à la toute fin de leur duel. _Sectumsempra_. Elle voulait en savoir plus à ce propos, bien qu'elle suspectât que cela avait avoir un rapport avec des coupures ou des blessures. Quelque chose de bien désagréable. Peut-être même que c'était de la Magie Noire. Mais en tout cas, quelque chose de très probablement utile.

Elle rechercha la bibliothèque, oubliant sa fatigue. Elle ne trouva rien dans la section générale. Elle demanda si elle pouvait aller à la Réserve et on lui en accorda l'accès. Là, elle trouva un livre sur divers sortilèges et s'installa dans un sofa prêt d'une fenêtre. Elle commença à lire mais ne trouva rien au sujet du maléfice _Sectumsempra_. Contrariée, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder, en pensant au Maître des Potions et à leur contact rapproché qui avait eu lieu ce matin même. Lorena réalisa qu'elle avait été alors particulièrement audacieuse et franche. Elle rougit, en pensant que ce qu'elle avait dit pouvait être interprété comme des avances de sa part. _Merlin ! Qu'ai-je fait ?! Comment ai-je pu oser lui parler ainsi… à propos de ça ?! C'est un professeur et qui plus est, le Directeur de ma Maison !_

Elle s'enfonça dans le sofa, toujours en pensant à lui. Elle avait peut-être été trop franche mais cela avait été délicieux en même temps. Délicieux de sentir son corps chaud d'homme contre le sien. Délicieux de sentir ses mains d'homme autour de sa taille. Délicieux de sentir son souffle sur son cou. Délicieux d'entendre sa voix profonde, riche et soyeuse, lui murmurer des paroles d'attention et de soin à l'oreille.

Lorena chassa ces pensées. Elle nota mentalement qu'elle devait faire attention à bien les cacher, au cas où il utiliserait la Légilimencie sur elle. Ce serait son petit secret – et elle en avait déjà trop dit à ce sujet ce matin.

Elle continua à lire le livre sur les sortilèges. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait trouver d'autres choses intéressantes. Mais son esprit poursuivit sa rêverie à propos de son professeur de Potions. Elle s'assoupit bientôt, épuisée par les efforts mentaux qu'elle avait déployés pendant l'entraînement précédent.

Severus la trouva ainsi, un livre encore ouvert sur ses genoux. Elle était allongée sur le sofa, la tête reposant avec abandon, sa poitrine se soulevant dans une respiration lente. Elle avait enlevé ses chaussures pour s'installer plus confortablement sur le sofa sans le salir. Elle paraissait détendue. _Prête à être prise_, pensa Severus, avant de reprendre un contrôle ferme sur son désir.

Il resta là, à la regarder dormir. Il se souvenait de leur dernier duel, plus tôt dans la journée. Son corps tout contre le sien, lui rappelant un autre combat, un an auparavant, lorsqu'elle était devenue soudainement aveugle. Il avait trouvé son corps tout particulièrement souple contre le sien. _Ce n'est plus le corps d'une gamine, mais bien celui d'une femme. _

Les paroles de la jeune fille retentissaient encore à ses oreilles. _"Vous voulez dire qu'il y a d'autres moyens de vous enflammer, Professeur ?"_ Il soupira. _Oh oui. D'autres moyens que je pourrais vous enseigner, jeune dame. N'ayez aucun doute à ce propos._ Un autre soupir. D'après ce qu'elle avait dit, il était évident qu'elle était toujours vierge. Un jour, quelqu'un devrait lui montrer ce qu'était un homme et Severus souhaita pour elle que cet homme ne soit pas alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres. A la place, il espéra pour elle que ce soit un homme aimant, un homme qui serait suffisamment attentionné pour la prendre avec douceur et lui apprendre l'art de l'amour et du sexe.

Il continua à l'observer. Son jupon apparaissait sous la robe, ainsi qu'un peu de ses mollets. Elle était bien faite et il vint à l'esprit de Severus qu'il pourrait être cet homme. Non, il _voulait_ être cet homme. Severus pouvait ne pas être honnête avec les autres, mais il était suffisamment honnête avec lui-même pour admettre qu'il la désirait à présent.

Il ferma les yeux. Il s'imagina l'embrassant, la caressant, faisant l'amour avec elle. _C'était quand, la dernière fois que tu as eu une femme ?_ Il était resté seul bien trop longtemps. Peut-être que… elle était si gentille avec lui aussi, patiente avec son humeur, attentionnée à sa manière. Si douée aussi. C'était une Serpentarde. Un bon parti, en quelque sorte.

_Non ! Je n'ai pas le droit de rêver à ça !_ Après tout, elle serait son étudiante pour les deux prochaines années. _Certes, mais elle est majeure, elle aura même 18 ans dans quelques semaines._ Par ailleurs, qui voudrait d'un homme comme lui ? Un homme qui passait le plus clair de son temps dans les cachots, occupé à concevoir des maléfices et des potions dangereuses. Un homme qui menait une double vie entre son Directeur d'école et son Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme espion, un agent double. Un homme, dont la vie avait été si malheureuse depuis sa naissance, qu'elle avait imprimé sa marque même dans son âme et sa chair – la Marque des Ténèbres en constituait juste une réminiscence. Il était marqué comme au fer rouge, pour toujours. Qui voudrait de lui maintenant ? _Certainement pas une jolie fille comme elle._ Il se souvint des paroles qu'il lui avait dites, en espérant qu'elle ne les interprète pas comme des avances. De la part d'un professeur à une étudiante, cela sonnait mal, même si elle était majeure. Oui, il y avait d'autres moyens de l'enflammer, corps et âme.

La cloche tinta au loin. Severus décida de la réveiller. Il se rapprocha d'elle. Il fit alors quelque chose d'incroyable – au moins à ses yeux. Il lui caressa la joue avec le dessus de ses doigts dans un geste délicat. Il aima le geste, sa peau était si douce. Il imagina combine cela serait délicieux de l'embrasser là, même d'un baiser très timide. Juste une fois. _Lorena… _Il devrait avoir le droit à au moins une part de bonheur, ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite part, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois.

La jeune fille bougea dans son sommeil et ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement. Pendant une seconde ou deux, elle sembla apprécier la douce caresse. Puis elle comprit. Elle avait reconnut qui lui caressait la joue, par ses capacités télépathiques, mais cela ne parut pas l'effrayer. Seul un homme pouvait faire ça et elle était contente que de fût lui. Lentement, sa main rejoignit celle de l'homme sur sa joue et elle ferma les yeux, à profiter du moment en silence. Le toucher de la jeune fille était doux aussi sur la main de Severus.

"Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, Mlle Nottingham," Severus commença à expliquer, en tentant de cacher ses sentiments.

"Vous ne m'effrayez pas, Professeur Rogue," lui répondit-elle dans un murmure.

"Tout de même." Puis il jeta un oeil sur le livre posé sur les genoux de la jeune fille. "Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de lire ?" Sa main quitta la joue de Lorena pour prendre le livre.

" 'Manuel Avancé des Sortilèges', monsieur. Mais je n'ai pas trouvé ce que je cherchais."

"Et c'était quoi, ce que vous cherchiez ?"

Lorena s'assit. "Dites-moi… dites-m'en plus à propos de…" Son regard gris pale se tourna vers lui. "A propos du maléfice _Sectumsempra_, monsieur." Comme il restait silencieux, elle insista. "Le maléfice auquel vous avez fait allusion, lorsque…"

Severus la perça du regard, curieux d'entendre la suite de son explication. "Lorsque quoi, Mlle Nottingham ?"

"Lorsque vous avez suggéré que vous pourriez me trancher la gorge, monsieur."

"Oh. Et lorsque vous m'avez menacé de représailles, telles que m'enflammer." Sa voix avait pris un ton sensuel qui fit rougir Lorena – bien plus que les paroles de Severus ou le souvenir de la situation. A moins que ce soit tout cela ensemble. Elle approuva de la tête.

Severus s'assit sur le sofa à côté d'elle. "Je ne l'aurais pas utilisé contre vous, Mlle Nottingham." Son ton était sérieux.

"C'est dangereux, n'est-ce pas, monsieur ? Ou devrais-je plutôt dire… c'est de la Magie Noire ?"

Severus réfléchit s'il devait le lui expliquer ou non. La connaissant, elle insisterait pour qu'il le lui enseigne. _Mais elle pourrait en avoir besoin si elle est confrontée à une bande de Mangemorts._ "Oui. Le _Sectumsempra_ peut infliger des blessures très vilaines, similaires à des coups d'épée. Si je l'avais jeté sur vous ce matin, il vous aurait coupe la carotide et vous seriez morte en quelques minutes." _Juste suffisamment de temps pour vous pour m'enflammer cependant. Tous les deux partant dans une gloire flamboyante…_

L'attention de Lorena était captivée. "Pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est pas considéré comme un… Impardonnable alors ? Monsieur ?" Elle avait murmuré, ne souhaitant pas être entendu par quelqu'un d'autre que l'homme assis à côté d'elle. Severus apprécia sa discrétion.

"C'est parce qu'il n'est pas très connu. En vérité, une seule personne en connaît l'existence."

Lorena laissa ses paroles entrer en elle. "Vous." Une pause. "Voilà pourquoi je ne pouvais pas trouver d'explication ou de description à ce sujet dans les livres." Elle ravala sa salive. "Vous êtes le seul à le connaître parce que c'est vous qui l'avez créé, n'est-ce pas ?"

Severus l'observa, espérant croiser son regard. Mais cela serait inutile. Elle était aveugle. Mais il se rapprocha d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille. "Oui." Elle sentit son soufflé sur sa joue lorsqu'il prononça ce seul mot. C'était chaud et elle tourna la tête lentement vers lui. "Désormais, vous le connaissez aussi." Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

"Peut-être que… que vous pourriez me l'enseigner alors, monsieur ? A moins que vous souhaitez le garder pour vous seulement, comme une arme secrète à votre seul usage." Leurs visages n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres. "Vous ne l'avez pas mentionné par hasard, n'est-ce pas, monsieur ?" ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle.

"Non," admit-il. "Vous avez besoin de le connaître. Je… Je vous l'enseignerai." Le silence grandit entre eux, ainsi que la douce tension qui montait depuis la fin de leur entraînement du matin. Severus la regardait, ses yeux sombres brûlant comme du charbon. Les lèvres de Lorena s'entrouvrirent, tremblant sous les émotions qu'elle ressentait. Des émotions qui venaient et de lui et d'elle.

Soudain, elle détourna la tête de lui. "Quelqu'un approche, Professeur. J'entends des bruits de pas."

Ce n'était qu'un faible bruit mais il devenait de plus en plus sonore. La bibliothécaire s'approchait et lorsqu'elle les trouva, Lorena était en train de remettre ses chaussures tandis que Severus remettait le livre en place sur l'étagère.

"Oh, vous êtes là ! Je voulais m'assurer qu'il n'y aurait personne enfermé ici quand je suis dehors pour le déjeuner !"

Severus lui donna son habituel petit sourire moqueur. Il aurait adoré être enfermé dans la bibliothèque avec Lorena et personne dans les parages pour les déranger. "Non, Mme Pince, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je passais pour venir chercher Mlle Nottingham et l'arracher à se lecture."

La bibliothécaire jeta un regard à la jeune fille. L'étudiante aveugle lui donnait la chair de poule, elle devait bien le reconnaître, avec son étrange regard gris pâle. Lorena le sentit d'une façon ou d'une autre et elle sourit à la bibliothécaire afin de la rassurer. "Je vous remercie, Mme Pince, de m'avoir permis d'accéder exceptionnellement à la Réserve."

"Avez-vous trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ?"

Lorena sembla hésiter pendant une seconde. "Non. Mais j'ai trouvé autre chose, donc je n'ai pas perdu mon temps. En fait, je ne perds jamais mon temps ici, vous savez. Je reviendrai."

Severus trouva sa réponse habile. La jeune fille savait ce qu'elle faisait. Et ce qu'elle voulait aussi. Il lui prit le coude et la guida à l'extérieur vers la Grande Salle.

Mme Pince les regarda tous les deux avec suspicion. Elle tenait le Professeur Rogue en grande estime car il adorait la lecture, il était un puits de science, et surtout parce qu'il était capable de réduire au silence n'importe quel fauteur de trouble d'un seul froncement de sourcils et un ordre murmuré. C'était un sorcier puissant aussi et un Serpentard – à cet égard, il était plus que respecté. Il était _craint_.

Quant à la fille… Elle était une Serpentarde aussi, réputée être le réceptacle de pouvoirs magiques étranges et depuis qu'elle était devenue aveugle, elle était encore plus étrange. Rien que des raisons suffisantes pour se montrer précautionneuse avec elle. Surtout, elle semblait avoir la faveur du Maître des Potions. _Y aurait-il quelque chose entre eux ? Ils paraissent bien proches ensemble,_ se demanda la bibliothécaire. _Je ne les ai pas entendu beaucoup lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble derrière cette étagère… _

Mme Pince chassa cette pensée rapidement cependant. Une personne comme le Professeur Rogue n'était pas le genre d'homme à être intéressé par une étudiante. Et de toutes façons, la bibliothèque était supposée être un endroit calme, voire silencieux.

* * *

**_Merci de laisser une revue_****_ ! _**

**_A ce jour, 4 Avril, cette histoire a collecté plus de 400 hits et seulement DEUX revues ?? C'est une blague ou quoi ?? Allons, un petit effort..._**


	9. Adagio pour Cordes

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**9 – Adagio pour Cordes**

Une semaine s'était déjà écoulée depuis que Lorena était revenue à Poudlard. Elle s'y sentait bien et en dépit de quelques changements dans ses habitudes en comparaison de ses cinq précédentes années, elle avait le sentiment que d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle était rentrée chez elle. En vérité, Poudlard était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un foyer pour elle depuis que sa grand-mère était décédée l'année d'avant.

Ses leçons avec le Professeur Rogue et les autres enseignants donnaient de bons résultats. Elle n'avait pas perdu la main dans la plupart des matières enseignées et malgré quelques ajustements à apporter, elle était confiante qu'elle pourrait achever sa scolarité ici et sortir comme sorcière diplômée et pourquoi pas, tenter de se former comme médicomage.

Mais il y avait une chose dont elle n'avait pas repris la pratique. C'était Samedi après-midi, et rien n'avait été prévu. Le temps n'était pas formidable, de la pluie avait même été prévue en fin de journée. Lorena soupira.

Severus était sorti et ne lui en avait pas parlé. Ils partageaient ses appartements (le salon et sa bibliothèque) mais ils ne vivaient pas ensemble – ils n'étaient pas en couple. Elle était l'étudiante et la personne nécessitant de l'aide – pas le contraire. En tant que professeur, Severus estimait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire ce qu'il faisait, où il allait et quand il revenait. Par ailleurs, il était assez confiant qu'elle trouverait son chemin dans le château si elle avait vraiment besoin de sortir. La ressource débrouillarde des Serpentards.

Bien entendu, il avait été très gentil, attentionné et doux avec elle. Elle fut surprise par son changement de comportement. L'ancienne image qu'elle avait de lui comme d'un professeur craint dans sa salle de classe et d'un tyran dans la Maison Serpentard – même s'il était un tyran dévoué, il n'en restait pas moins un – était lentement en train de s'évanouir. Il était gentil et elle avait même perçu son trouble plus tôt à la bibliothèque. Un trouble qui venait en écho du sien. Pourquoi se sentait-elle si attirée par lui ? Que s'était-il passé ?

Lorena ne souhaitait pas répondre à ces questions immédiatement. Elle était sur le point d'envoyer un message au Directeur, message qui contenait une lettre pour son père. Albus Dumbledore avait accepté de l'envoyer par la poste moldue car son père était en prison. Elle avait éprouvé une grande joie à dire à son père qu'elle revenait à Poudlard et que tout irait bien pour qu'elle y poursuive sa formation. Son père avait su qu'elle était devenue aveugle mais il était confiant qu'elle réussirait. Il avait raison.

Dans sa dernière lettre à elle, George Lord Nottingham avait insisté sur un point qu'elle n'avait pas été capable de s'occuper. Sa pratique de la musique. Il avait raison. Elle avait pratiqué le violon alto depuis plusieurs années et il s'inquiétait de savoir si elle arrêterait à cause de son nouveau handicap. La cécité est compatible avec la musique. Lorena s'était alors dite qu'elle essaierait.

Maintenant le moment était venu. Son père avait raison. Elle essaierait – juste une fois. Elle n'avait rien à perdre. Sauf un peu de fierté. Et alors ? Elle était seule et personne ne pourrait la voir échouer sauf elle-même – si elle échouait. Elle sourit et retrouva l'étui qui contenait son violon au fond de sa malle.

Où pourrait-elle pratiquer sans effrayer tout le château ? Elle claqua des doigts, enchantée de son idée. La légendaire ressource débrouillarde des Serpentards, comme d'habitude. Il y avait un endroit désormais déserté, vide de toute présence, que ce soit celle des étudiants ou des professeurs.

La salle commune des Serpentards.

* * *

Lorena prit son étui, vérifia que tout ce dont elle avait besoin s'y trouvait à l'intérieur, et elle quitta les appartements de Severus. Il ne lui avait pas dit quand il reviendrait et il penserait alors qu'elle serait dans le jardin ou la bibliothèque. Il ne soupçonnerait pas qu'elle trouverait dans la salle commune de leur Maison. Enfin… peut-être ?

Elle n'eut pas besoin de faire un gros effort de mémoire pour savoir où se trouvait la salle commune des Serpentards dans le château. Ils étaient situés non loin des cachots. Tous les cachots étaient en fait le domaine des Serpentards. L'actuel Directeur de la Maison était le Professeur Rogue lui-même. Ses appartements privés, son bureau, son labo et sa salle de classe étaient situés dans les cachots. Elle se souvenait que les dortoirs de Serpentard se trouvaient dans la même zone, non loin de là, juste au-delà de la salle commune. Elle y avait passé cinq ans, elle avait la carte des lieux plantée dans la tête, très certainement pour toujours. Elle pourrait retrouver son chemin les yeux bandés. En fait, comme elle était aveugle, cela revenait au même.

Lorena sortit des appartements de Severus et remit en place les gardes une fois dehors. Puis elle s'aventura seule dans le corridor. Seule pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était revenue à Poudlard. D'une main tenant l'étui du violon, de l'autre sur le mur, elle était attentive à chacun de ses pas.

A un moment, elle sentit une brise froide sur son cou. Elle s'arrêta brusquement. Elle avait perçu une présence surnaturelle. Sûrement l'un des fantômes du château.

"Baron ? C'est vous ?" demanda-t-elle avec précaution. Après tout, c'était le fantôme de la Maison Serpentard. Elle ne souhaitait pas que Peeves soit autour. Le poltergeist de Poudlard serait bien trop ravi de profiter de son handicap et de lui jouer des tours pas si drôles que ça.

Un rire ironique lui répondit. "En effet, jolie fille de Serpentard."

Lorena soupira de soulagement. Elle avait reconnu la voix du Baron. "Bonjour, Baron, ravie de vous entendre." Valait mieux être polie.

"Ah, Lorena, tout le plaisir est pour moi. Mais où allez-vous maintenant ? Il ne reste plus personne dans les quartiers de Serpentard à cette époque de l'année."

"Vous êtes là, Baron," répondit-elle avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

"C'est différent, ma fille. Mais vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?"

"Je veux rejoindre la salle commune de Serpentard. Je ne crois pas ça devrait poser un problème, j'appartiens à cette Maison."

Un autre rire, cette fois-ci dénué d'ironie cependant. "Bien sûr. Sauf que vous preniez la mauvaise direction. Laissez-moi vous guider, ma fille."

Lorena ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou rouler des yeux. Mais le Baron Sanglant avait toujours été gentil avec elle. "Tournez des talons et suivez le courant d'air froid," suggéra le Baron. Comme elle hésitait, il se fit railleur : "Mais je ne vais pas vous perdre dans quelque corridor sombre et sans fin, ma fille ! Le Professeur Rogue ne me le pardonnerait jamais. Allez, venez !"

Lorena obéit et bientôt, ses mains et ses pieds reconnurent les lieux. Il avait eu raison et elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Bientôt sa main toucha la porte de la salle commune. "Baron ? Etes-vous toujours ici ?"

"Oui, fille de Serpentard."

"Est-ce que vous connaissez le mot de passe pour entrer dans la salle ?"

"Vous ne connaissez pas le mot de passe ?"

"Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, je n'ai pas passé l'année dernière à Poudlard, vous savez."

"Oh, si, je me souviens !" Il semblait rechercher dans sa mémoire. La froideur s'intensifia autour. Lorena sut qu'il se tenait tout proche d'elle et elle l'entendit lui murmurer le mot de passe à l'oreille.

"Merci beaucoup, Baron !" dit-elle avec une gratitude sincère dans la voix.

"Puis-je rester avec vous, ma fille ? Juste au cas où vous auriez besoin de connaître le chemin du retour."

Lorena soupçonna qu'il était curieux de savoir ce qu'elle venait faire ici. Mais elle céda. Il n'était qu'un fantôme après tout. "Bien sûr. Mais pas de commentaires, s'il vous plaît. Juste le silence. C'est tout ce que je veux."

Elle entra dans la salle commune. En un éclair, elle pouvait revoir la disposition dans son esprit et elle s'avança, une main devant elle. Rien n'avait changé, à l'exception de quelques fauteuils. Elle en trouva un et s'y assit. Elle ouvrit son étui et en sortit son violon.

Elle se sourit à elle-même et laissa sa main caresser le bois. C'était comme si elle retrouvait un vieil ami. "Tu m'as manqué, mon pote." Elle prit son archet en main et commença à accorder son instrument.

Après quelques minutes passées ainsi, et une fois satisfaite du résultat, Lorena commença à jour quelques morceaux qu'elle connaissait par coeur. Elle eut une idée. Elle avait quelques partitions avec elle et se demanda si le charme de lecture pouvait lire la musique. _Ca vaut la peine d'essayer._ Elle prit sa baguette et la déplaça le long des portées. Les portées apparurent dans son esprit et elle laissa échapper un petit cri joyeux. Elle se promit de le dire à Severus… avant de changer d'avis immédiatement. _Non. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir à propos de tout ceci. Personne ne sait. Sauf le Baron Sanglant, bien entendu._

"Baron ? Pouvez-vous garder un secret ?"

"Oui, ma fille. De quoi s'agit-il ?"

Elle réfléchit pendant quelques secondes. "Jurez, jurez que vous le pouvez. Jurez-le sur votre honneur de Serpentard."

Elle pouvait sentir qu'il était surpris. "Je le jure, jolie Lorena. Sur mon honneur de Serpentard."

"Okay, alors. S'il vous plait, ne dites à personne que je viens ici pour jouer de la musique. Pas même aux autres fantômes, et encore moins à Peeves."

Le fantôme accepta pourvu qu'il puisse venir l'écouter – si c'était de la bonne musique et bien joué. "C'est un bon endroit en effet, il n'y a personne autour, vous devriez y être bien, ma fille. Mais comment est-ce que vous feriez, quand tout le monde sera de retour ?"

"Nous verrons alors, Baron. Mais jurez que vous ne direz rien à personne. Vous pouvez rester if vous le voulez, ou bien vous pouvez partir si c'est trop horrible à écouter. Je n'en serais pas vexée."

"Ce n'était pas mon intention, fille de Serpentard. Allez-y."

Lorena s'arrêta un instant. Elle essaya de se souvenir d'un morceau qu'elle aimait tout particulièrement. Elle mit en place son instrument et commença à jouer quelque chose de facile en premier. Ce n'était pas si facile que ça car elle n'avait pas joué depuis un certain temps déjà. Mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, elle se sentait reprendre confiance avec son instrument, ses sensations et ses réflexes revenaient. Elle commença à vraiment s'amuser beaucoup.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini avec le morceau, elle entendit des applaudissements. "Baron ? J'avais dit pas de commentaires, s'il vous plaît !"

"Ce n'était pas un commentaire, jolie fille de Serpentard !" répliqua le fantôme, avec un ton mi-choqué, mi-moqueur. "C'est de l'appréciation ! Continuez !"

Lorena savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle obtempéra et joua un autre morceau facile qu'elle connaissait par coeur. Se sentant en confiance, elle continua avec un morceau plus lent.

La musique monta jusqu'au plafond de la salle commune de Serpentard. La salle était grande, dotée d'une superbe acoustique qui y rendait la pratique de la musique très plaisante. Le pied de Lorena battait le sol en silence, pour garder la mesure. Le morceau était supposé être joué par tout un ensemble d'instruments à corde, de la contrebasse au violon. Elle pouvait entendre les autres instruments dans la tête tout en jouant sa partie.

Soudain, elle fut frappée de plein fouet par un puissant sentiment de nostalgie. Elle jouait de tout son cœur et bientôt, des larmes perlèrent dans ses yeux. Elle adorait ce morceau, l'ayant entendu des centaines de fois auparavant. Maintenant, le jouer, c'était comme faire de la magie. Sans baguette mais avec de puissantes émotions. Elle sentit que quelque chose remplissait la salle comme jamais auparavant, même avec tous les étudiants de la Maison présents.

La musique continua, provenant de son violon, dans un crescendo déchirant. Des larmes commencèrent à lui rouler sur ses joues, mais Lorena continua. Elle devait. Puis, elle s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes, à l'écoute du long silence impose à cet instant-là par le compositeur, avant de reprendre dans un sentiment plus serein mais toujours aussi profond.

Lorena poursuivit, toujours en pleurant. Elle sen sentait triste pour la perte de sa vue et toute la beauté du monde qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais revoir. Pourrait-elle recouvrer la vue un jour ? La musique s'acheva dans une atmosphère douce, dans les sons graves et elle la laissa mourir dans le profond silence de la salle commune de Serpentard.

Elle posa son violon à côté et prit un mouchoir pour s'essuyer les yeux et les joues. L'émotion était trop forte et elle laissa échapper un sanglot. Puis elle entendit quelque chose. Elle perçut une présence. "Qui est là ?" Peut-être avait-elle réveillé quelque âme solitaire dans son séjour obscur dans les cachots.

"C'est seulement moi, Mlle Nottingham," entendit-elle une voix profonde et soyeuse murmurer non loin d'elle, tandis qu'une main chaude lui touchait l'épaule gentiment.

"Professeur Rogue ?!" s'exclama-t-elle, surprise. "Mais… qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?" demanda-t-elle avant de réaliser combien stupide sa question était. Cela avait été aussi sa salle commune, bien avant qu'elle-même intègre Poudlard. Il était le Directeur de la Maison.

Severus eut un sourire moqueur bien qu'il sût qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir. "Je pourrais vous retourner la question, mademoiselle."

"C'est pour moi qu'elle joue de la musique !" cria le Baron du haut du manteau de la cheminée où s'était assis. "Comment osez-vous la déranger !" grogna-t-il.

Le Maître des Potions ne prêta aucune attention au fantôme. "C'est très beau en effet. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Un morceau moldu, monsieur. L'_Adagio pour Cordes_, par un compositeur américain nommé Samuel Barber."

"Il vous fait pleurer."

"C'est toujours comme ça," murmura Lorena. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, Professeur," mentit-elle. Elle s'essuya les yeux encore.

Ce fut alors que Severus remarqua le mouchoir. Le même que celui qu'il lui avait donné l'année dernière, quand il l'avait console après avoir découvert qu'elle était devenue aveugle.

"Vous l'avez toujours."

L'étonnement pouvait se lire sur le visage de la jeune fille. "Quoi ? De quoi parlez-vous, monsieur ?"

"Le mouchoir."

Lorena se sentit rougir et détourna son visage. "Oui," fut tout ce qu'elle put dire. Mais ce mot seul signifiait tellement de choses qu'un Légilimens comme Severus Rogue pouvait lire dans son esprit. Il sourit.

"J'ai raté le début. Pourriez-vous le rejouer, s'il vous plaît ? Pour moi ?"

Lorena tourna son visage vers lui à nouveau. "Oui, Professeur. Ca me ferait plaisir."

Elle remit son instrument sous le menton et une fois de plus, elle joua l'_Adagio pour Cordes_. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne pleura pas. La présence de Severus à ses côtés était suffisante pour lui donner de la force et éloigner la nostalgie.

* * *

Lorena continua à jouer pendant encore une heure. Elle était ravie de jouer pour Severus car elle le sentait plus détendu. Elle joua un morceau joyeux, plus rapide, avec son violon tandis que le Baron dansait dans un coin de la salle commune.

Au bout d'une heure passée ainsi, Severus lui dit qu'ils feraient mieux de revenir à ses quartiers. Lorena accepta et rangea son violon dans son étui, avec l'archet et les quelques partitions qu'elle avait avec elle. Elle finit par lui dire que le charme de lecture qu'il avait jeté sur sa baguette pouvait lire aussi les partitions. Il était content pour elle bien qu'il ne le montrât pas. Mais la bonne humeur du professeur en constituait une preuve suffisante.

Ils quittèrent la salle commune de Serpentard pour retourner à leurs appartements afin qu'elle puisse y ranger son violon. Ils décidèrent d'aller se promener ensemble dehors.

Leurs pas les menèrent vers les rives du lac. Il y avait un banc sous un saule. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils y étaient arrivés. Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le banc. La brise était légère, l'air chaud, et le saule projetait sur eux son ombre bienveillante.

"C'est l'un de mes endroits préférés," fit Severus, en la guidant ver le banc.

Lorena sentit le banc et elle sourit. "Oh, l'un des miens aussi."

Ils s'assirent tous les deux. "Quand j'étais étudiant, j'avais l'habitude de venir ici et de m'asseoir sous cet arbre, un livre à la main," répondit Severus, une légère émotion dans la voix.

"Je faisais pareil aussi. Mais la plupart du temps, je venais ici rien que pour la vue." Il y avait de la nostalgie dans sa voix. Les traits de son visage se durcirent sous la tristesse ainsi ressentie. "Je pense que ces temps sont révolues désormais."

Severus la regarda. Elle fixait le lac, droit devant elle, le visage fermé. Etait-elle en colère contre son état ? Alors le Maître des Potions fit quelque chose qu'il n'imaginait même pas faire un jour – et encore moins avec une étudiante. Il lui prit la main dans la sienne, la massant avec son pouce, ses doigts se mêlant finalement aux siens.

Lorena sentit le contact physique mais elle le laissa faire. Elle donna une légère pression à la main de Severus, comme si elle voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle appréciait son geste. Elle abaissa un peu ses barrières mentales, juste suffisamment pour laisser les sentiments de l'homme entrer dans son esprit. De chaleureuses vagues de réconfort s'écoulèrent en elle. Elle ferma son esprit, tentant de se concentrer sur ces pensées.

A son tour, elle répondit en envoyant à Severus des sentiments positifs signifiant qu'elle aimait bien sa compagnie et ses gentilles attentions. En se concentrant un peu plus, elle parvint à entrer dans son esprit discrètement. Elle perçut toute la solitude, la tristesse, l'amertume qu'il avait ressenties tout au long de sa vie – et qu'il ressentait toujours. Elle perçut combien son âme était torturée, ainsi que tous les regrets et remords qu'il abritait en son coeur.

A ressentir tout cela, une vague de compassion surgit de son propre coeur. Mais l'émotion fut moins discrète, il l'avait perçue et soudainement, elle sentit qu'il avait levé ses propres barrières mentales. Il lui lâcha la main immédiatement.

_Cette fille est une télépathe de contact mais elle pourrait faire une bonne Légilimens aussi !_ pensa-t-il, se rappelant que Dumbledore lui avait demandé d'enseigner l'Occlumencie à la jeune fille.

"Je suis désolée, Professeur," fit Lorena, réalisant qu'elle pouvait avoir été trop loin. "Je n'aurais pas dû agir ainsi. Je ne voulais pas empiéter ou vous faire du mal."

Severus ne répondit pas. Il savait bien qu'elle n'avait pas agi avec de mauvaises intentions. Mais il avait l'habitude de fréquenter des gens fort peu recommandables et il avait réagi par réflexe. Il soupira. "Le Professeur Dumbledore veut que je vous enseigne l'Occlumencie d'abord, peut-être la Légilimencie après. Je vous l'apprendrai. Bien que je suppose que vous n'aurez pas besoin de leçons pour devenir une Légilimens compétente. Sauf pour acquérir quelques manières à cet égard." Son ton avait perdu toute sa chaleur, il était revenu à ses vieilles habitudes d'homme grognon.

Lorena préféra garder le silence. Lorsque le Professeur Rogue était de cette humeur, il valait mieux se faire tout petit. Ils ne dirent rien pendant cinq bonnes minutes, le temps pour lui de se calmer. Elle avait décidé de le laisser parler en premier – à moins qu'il ne souhaitât revenir au château. Elle savait qu'il devait la ramener là-bas, il ne pouvait pas la laisser toute seule.

Lorena avait raison. Severus reprit la conversation, sur un tout autre sujet. "Comment avez-vous pu passer cinq ans ici sans jouer du violon ?"

Lorena sourit en elle-même. Elle avait perçu que sa curiosité était la plus forte. "Je jouais ici. Je ne voulais pas perdre toutes ces années que j'avais passées à apprendre et à pratiquer, vous savez."

"Et où est-ce que vous jouiez alors ?"

"Quelque fois ici, lorsqu'il n'y avait personne. Mais la plupart du temps… chez Hagrid."

"Chez Hagrid ? Donc il savait que vous jouiez ?"

Lorena tourna la tête vers le Maître des Potions. "Oui. Il était le seul à savoir. Personne d'autre ne le savait. Pas même le Directeur." Une pause. "Hagrid disait que ma musique pouvait calmer la plus agitée et la plus sauvage de ses créatures magiques." Puis elle tourna la tête de nouveau vers le lac, comme si elle était perdue dans ses propres souvenirs d'une époque où elle n'était pas aveugle.

Severus l'observa. Elle avait réussi à garder son secret pendant cinq ans, sans que personne ne le remarque. _Une fille très rusée. Elle est bien plus Serpentarde que je ne l'aurais cru de prime abord après tout._

"D'habitude le Directeur sait tout ce qui se passe ici. Je suis surpris qu'il n'ait pas été au courant de ça."

"Oh, peut-être qu'il le sait. Mais ça ne m'est jamais revenu. Bien qu'il puisse soupçonner quelque chose. Après tout, Je suis sure de ne pas être la première et l'unique étudiante à connaître la musique. Voyez tous les étudiants nés-moldus qu'il y a ici – ils ont probablement appris à jouer d'un instrument avant d'intégrer l'école. C'est plutôt courant que les parents fassent commencer l'apprentissage d'un instrument de musique à leurs enfants quand ils sont très jeunes."

"C'était votre cas ? Je veux dire, quand avez-vous commencé à apprendre ?" Severus était plus intéressé qu'il ne l'aurait admis.

"J'avais cinq ans lorsque mes parents me firent prendre ma première leçon de piano. Nous sommes une famille de musiciens. Ma mère était professeur de musique. Mon père est musicien dans un orchestre – quand il n'est pas occupé à détrousser quelqu'un ou bien à pourrir en prison. Puis j'ai continué avec le violon l'année suivante." Elle sourit. "Plus de dix ans déjà." Une ombre passa sur son visage. "J'ai arrêté les cours à notre Conservatoire local quand j'ai intégré Poudlard mais j'avais promis à mes parents que je continuerais à pratiquer de toute manière. Ce que j'ai fait. Il n'y a pas de professeur de musique ici, donc j'ai laissé tomber l'idée de prendre des cours. Mais pas avec la pratique. Je savais suffisamment comment m'amuser avec mon instrument. Bien que j'aurais aimé m'améliorer avec de vrais cours. Jouer d'un instrument exige beaucoup d'autodiscipline, d'efforts et de persévérance. Mais quelle récompense, quel plaisir !"

Severus commençait à comprendre pourquoi elle avait de si bonnes notes en classe. Elle avait de la discipline, bien plus que la moyenne des étudiants. Il l'avait remarqué. Elle avait l'habitude de faire les choses sans qu'on le lui dise. Elle n'avait pas de difficultés à travailler dur – c'était comme une seconde nature chez elle. Il pouvait aussi comprendre l'éthique du travail qu'elle avait. Il était comme elle. Que ce soit pour la Magie Noire ou les Potions, c'étaient là des matières qui exigeaient du temps, de la pratique et des efforts avant de parvenir à un résultat décent.

"Maintenant, on dirait que vous vous êtes trouvée un nouvel endroit pour jouer."

"La salle commune de Serpentard ? Elle est fantastique, en effet. Jamais essayée avant. Le son y est superbe."

"Vous pouvez y jouer jusqu'à ce que les étudiants reviennent."

"Est-ce que j'ai votre permission, Professeur ?"

"Bien sûr que vous l'avez. Après le retour de tout le monde, nous trouverons une autre solution pour que vous puissiez continuer. Par ailleurs, vous pouvez aussi jouer dans votre chambre."

Lorena lui sourit. "Vous êtes si gentil avec moi, Professeur." Cette fois-ci, la main de la jeune fille chercha celle de l'homme et la trouva. Elle lui donna une douce pression. Severus ne fit rien contre cela et ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, dans un silence complet.

De loin, n'importe qui aurait cru voir un couple se tenant la main tendrement. Mais il n'y avait personne autour pour les remarquer, à l'exception du lac tranquille qui étalait ses eaux grises devant eux, à l'exception du saule qui les cachait avec ses branches retombant presque au sol, à l'exception, peut-être, du calamar géant quand il faisait surface.

Combien de temps restèrent-ils ainsi – ils n'auraient pas pu le dire – dans un silence total. Mais le soleil déclinait lentement, et Severus lui murmura qu'ils devraient rentrer au château avant la nuit. Il l'aida à se lever, mit la main de la jeune fille dans le creux de son propre coude et ils revinrent ensemble à leurs appartements.

* * *

_**Quelqu'un a dit que le silence après un morceau de Mozart, était toujours de la musique. On peut dire la même chose à propos de l'**_**Adagio pour Cordes**_**, compose par Samuel Barber, compositeur américain, l'un de mes morceaux favoris. Allez l'écouter et vous saurez pourquoi. Ceux qui peuvent le dire dans leurs revues auront des cookies au chocolat. Non, je rigole – mais pour le silence, c'est vrai.**_

_**Il y a une version fabuleuse de ce morceau par le chef d'orchestre Leonard Slatkin et l'Orchestre de la BBC Orchestra (en date du 15 Septembre 2001) sur YouTube, qui est véritablement très émouvante. En vérité, j'ai écrit une grande partie de cette histoire en l'écoutant.**_

_**Merci de laisser une revue !**_


	10. La magie la plus puissante

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**10 – La magie la plus puissante**

Severus appréciait de plus en plus la compagnie de Lorena. Il aimait bien le fait qu'elle pouvait rester silencieuse pendant des heures. Il la soupçonnait d'être parfois dans son monde intérieur, et il devait admettre qu'il voulait utiliser le sortilège _Legilimens_ sur elle pour pouvoir accéder à ce monde et le partager avec elle. Cela devait sûrement avoir un rapport avec la cécité de la jeune femme.

Quelque fois, Lorena jouait dans sa chambre – quand elle était certaine qu'il n'était pas dans ses quartiers. Elle ne souhaitait pas le déranger, car elle estimait que son jeu n'était pas si formidable. Par ailleurs, elle aimait le son fabuleux de la salle commune de Serpentard. Le haut plafond, le large espace, les murs de pierre, tout ceci rendait un son merveilleux. Severus insistait alors pour venir avec elle et elle jouait pour lui les morceaux qu'elle préférait. Ils avaient un effet réconfortant sur lui aussi.

En particulier, Severus appréciait les morceaux nostalgiques qu'elle jouait – ils correspondaient bien à son état d'âme, bien que ce fût pour des raisons différentes de celle de la jeune fille. Il lisait ou l'écoutait, la regardant jouer. Mais la plupart du temps, il s'asseyait seulement devant la cheminée, son regard ténébreux perdu dans une contemplation profonde. La musique l'aidait à réfléchir au rôle dangereux qu'il était en train de jouer comme espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix dans la lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait choisi son camp maintenant mais cela ne pourrait jamais effacer le mauvais choix qu'il avait fait plutôt dans sa vie, quand il n'était qu'un jeune homme, à la fin de son adolescence. Ni les terribles souvenirs des actes épouvantables qu'il avait dû alors commettre – et qu'il continuait à commettre sur les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour seulement éviter d'exposer sa couverture. Jamais. La Marque des Ténèbres sur son avant-bras gauche en constituait un douloureux rappel. C'était là une croix qu'il aurait à porter jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Une croix déjà très lourde, susceptible de s'alourdir de plus en plus avec le temps. Un poids que même la mort de Lord Voldemort n'allègerait pas. Il le savait. Il savait que même bien après la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il continuerait à vivre avec tout ça. Le remord et le regret.

La musique de Lorena réconfortait ce qui restait de son âme brisée, même temporairement, la soulageant quelque peu, allégeant son fardeau un peu, ne serait-ce que pour un moment.

Lorena jouait de mieux en mieux. La musique était un domaine où elle se sentait réellement à l'aise, maîtrisant son art alors qu'elle se sentait diminuée ailleurs. Elle était consciente qu'elle pouvait faire beaucoup de choses toute seule mais la plupart du temps, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un. Bien que ce quelqu'un… La compagnie du Professeur Rogue était agréable car il connaissait la vertu du silence, en dépit de ses remarques blessantes. Mais il était gentil avec elle. La façon dont il prenait soin d'elle montrait un homme fort différent de ce qu'il était habituellement en classe. Il était suffisamment bienveillant pour l'encourager à suivre son chemin par elle-même. Il savait intuitivement quand se retirer pour la laisser aller seul en premier. Seule mais jamais solitaire.

Lorsque Severus la regardait jouer, il remarquait qu'elle pleurait silencieusement tout en jouant. Il avait remarqué qu'elle était le genre de femme à pleurer en silence. Il comprenait alors pourquoi elle ne souhaitait pas être vue en train de jouer. Il n'aimerait pas être vu dans un tel état non plus. Il était surpris de voir qu'elle laissait ses émotions prendre le contrôle sur elle de cette manière, devant quelqu'un d'autre – à savoir lui. Il réalisa que c'était là pour la jeune fille sa façon de libérer les puissantes émotions qui agitaient son âme. Elle se sentait mieux après ça, comme apaisée. Il regretta de ne pouvoir trouver un moyen d'apaiser sa propre âme – bien qu'il sût que ce n'était pas possible. La paix qu'il pouvait obtenir était seulement temporaire, et une fois que Lorena eût fini de jouer, la consolation avait disparu.

Elle avait toujours le mouchoir de Severus à portée, pour pouvoir essuyer ses larmes. Il avait été surpris de constater qu'elle l'avait conservé tout ce temps depuis l'année dernière. Il n'avait pas souhaité lui demander de le lui rendre. La jeune femme semblait y attacher une importance toute particulière et il respectait ça.

Son passé de Mangemort, son présent comme agent double, ne constituaient pas les seuls sujets de réflexions et d'inquiétude pour Severus. Les pensées du Maître des Potions se focalisaient parfois sur la jeune musicienne à ses côtés. Il devait admettre qu'elle prenait de plus en plus de place dans sa vie, corps et esprit. D'abord, il refusa de le reconnaître. Elle était une étudiante et une responsabilité qu'il devait protéger. Mais Severus n'était pas le genre d'homme à se mentir à lui-même. Il l'avait fait avant et il savait que le prix à payer était trop élevé. Il reconnaissait qu'elle était devenue importante dans sa vie. Importante car elle lui apportait une sorte de joie, de consolation et de paix qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé encore ressentir.

Elle pouvait lui donner aussi quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis bien longtemps. Il éprouvait une attraction physique pour elle. Une puissante attraction. Elle pouvait l'aider à trouver le soulagement dans son âme mais qu'en était-il du soulagement physique ? Le désir, l'envie, le besoin. Ces mots dansaient dans son esprit, bouillonnaient dans son corps. Violemment.

Lorsqu'il l'observait jouer, il était ému par les doigts agiles de la jeune fille sur l'instrument, par l'expression déchirante qu'elle donnait à la musique, par les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues pendant qu'elle jouait – en particulier l'_Adagio for Strings_ – par les émotions que déployaient son visage, parfois de joie, d'énergie, de colère, la plupart du temps d'angoisse, selon le morceau qu'elle jouait. Elle semblait être frappée par l'Endoloris quand son visage montrait la douleur. Severus pouvait ressentir les émotions de la jeune fille, et en dépit de sa formation mentale, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la douleur avec elle et aussi pour elle. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras et la consoler. La prendre aussi, pour son propre plaisir. Le désir, une fois de plus.

Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il pouvait admettre des sentiments concupiscents pour elle mais cela ne pouvait aller plus loin. Elle était une étudiante de sa propre Maison et il était son protecteur. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il ressentait quelque chose plus fort pour elle mais il enfonça ses sentiments au plus profond de son âme déjà torturée de manière impitoyable.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Severus ressentit une forte douleur dans son bras gauche. La Marque des Ténèbres était plus visible que jamais. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le convoquait. Il se rua chez Dumbledore pour l'informer qu'il devait partir, vraisemblablement pour trois ou quatre jours. Le vieux Directeur comprit et lui souhaita bonne chance.

"Est-ce que vous voulez que je le dise à Mlle Nottingham, Severus ?"

"Non. Je le ferai moi-même. Sans entrer dans les détails, bien entendu. J'ai besoin de me rendre à mes appartements d'abord."

Albus n'insista pas et le jeune sorcier quitta son bureau. Il songea à tous les dangers et les souffrances auxquels il soumettait son Maître des Potions. Il savait que Severus Rogue avait des nerfs d'acier et de l'endurance, mais tout de même – combien de temps cela devrait-il continuer ? Il pensa à la fille aussi. Il trouva étrange que Severus retournât à ses appartements pour informer la fille de son absence. Il avait remarqué qu'ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble et par nécessairement dans un but académique. Ils semblaient apprécier leur compagnie mutuelle. Si elle pouvait apporter un quelconque soulagement à l'âme tourmentée de Severus, Albus ne trouvait rien à redire. Il le méritait bien après tous les sacrifices qu'il avait fait – et il qu'il continuait à faire pour le Plus Grand Bien. Et pourtant, le pire pourrait encore être à venir.

Severus retourna à ses quartiers. Il voulait prendre une potion analgésique contre la brûlure de la marque imprimée sur sa chair. Il voulait en prendre une fiole pour son retour. _Si je reviens._ Par ailleurs, Il voulait dire à Lorena qu'il serait absent pendant quelques jours. Pour des raisons qui ne lui apparaissaient pas clairement, il voulait l'en informer. Non pas qu'il fût obligé de le faire, mais il croyait qu'il devait le faire par honnêteté envers elle.

Il la trouva assise dans le sofa, en train de lire. Elle avait sa baguette en main pour la lecture mais elle l'avait entendu dans le corridor. Elle était prête, baguette à la main, la tête tournée vers la porte, la détermination d'agir lisible dans ses yeux gris pâle et vides.

"Ce n'est que moi," fit Severus. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui jette un sort. Pas avant une réunion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il devait être en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. "Oh, Professeur."

"Ecoutez-moi, Mlle Nottingham. Je dois quitter Poudlard pendant quelques jours. Je suis juste revenue pour vous en informer."

Le sourire de Lorena disparut de ses lèvres. "Combien… combien de temps serez-vous parti ?" lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. Severus aurait pu jurer avoir détecter de l'angoisse soigneusement cachée dans le ton de ses paroles.

"Trois ou quatre jours. Je ne le sais pas encore." Il la regarda. Elle paraissait un peu triste à l'idée d'être séparée de lui. "Ne vous inquiétez pas. Albus Dumbledore est au courant et il gardera un oeil sur vous. Pensez-y, vous aurez tout le temps pour pratiquer votre musique."

"Quand même, Professeur. Vos encouragements me manqueront." Elle s'arrêta, craignant d'en avoir dit trop. "Où que vous alliez, prenez bien soin de vous, Professeur," fit-elle doucement, un sourire aux lèvres.

Severus fut quelque part touché par ses paroles – même s'il enterra ses sentiments au plus profond de lui. Rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres était dangereux et stressant. Cela pouvait être un aller-simple, un voyage dont on ne pouvait jamais revenir.

On frappe à la porte. Severus ouvrit la porte. Dumbledore se tenait là. Il le laissa entrer. "Que puis-je faire pour vous, Monsieur le Directeur ?"

"Pour moi ? Rien. Je crois que ça nous ferait du bien, à Mlle Nottingham et à moi, si nous pouvions vous accompagner jusqu'au portail du château, avant que vous Transplaniez." Sur ces paroles, il se dirigea vers la jeune fille et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle avait entendu ce qu'il venait de dire et remettait ses chaussures.

Severus les regarda tous les deux, l'air renfrogné. Il n'était pas très content. Il n'avait jamais aimé les longs adieux. Mais le Directeur avait ainsi décidé et il y avait sûrement une bonne raison à cela. Dumbledore ne faisait jamais les choses sans une bonne raison derrière.

Ils quittèrent les quartiers du Maître des Potions ensemble, Albus offrant son bras à Lorena, ce qui surprit Severus et le rendit encore plus menaçant. C'était d'habitude _lui_ qui faisait ça. Dumbledore le regarda comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué mais derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, le vieil homme savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait – faire comprendre certaines choses au jeune sorcier. Ses yeux bleu acier brillaient.

Une fois devant le portail, Severus se prépara à Transplaner. Il portait son manteau de Mangemort, son masque cache dessous. Le Directeur lui dit au-revoir et lui souhaita encore bonne chance. Puis Lorena s'échappa de son bras.

"Professeur Rogue !" dit-elle, tout en se ruant vers lui. Elle avait perçu où il se tenait lorsqu'elle l'avait entendu répondre à Dumbledore. Elle se jeta contre Severus, ses mains sur la poitrine de l'homme. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds afin que sa bouche puisse murmurer quelque chose à son oreille.

"Revenez-nous vite," murmura-t-elle. "Sain et sauf." Il pouvait sentir le soufflé de la jeune fille sur son oreille, puis le contact très léger de sa bouche sur sa joue, dans une douce caresse.

Instinctivement, il posa ses mains sur la taille de la jeune fille. "Oui, Mlle Nottingham." Son ton était des plus sérieux. Son regard ténébreux sonda ses yeux gris pale et vides et pendant une seconde, il aurait juré qu'elle pouvait voir.

Il ne lui avait rien dit sur sa destination mais elle avait dû sentir que c'était vers un endroit dangereux. Une vague de compassion le submergea et il était certain qu'elle venait d'elle.

Puis leurs corps se séparèrent et il quitta les lieux. Albus Dumbledore la prit par le bras pour la ramener vers le château. "Il reviendra, Lorena. Il est toujours revenu."

* * *

Lorena avait décidé de ne pas laisser son angoisse prendre le dessus sur elle. Par conséquent, elle eut recours au meilleur remède qu'elle connaissait, à part la lecture : la musique. Elle prit son violon et passa tout l'après-midi dans la salle commune de Serpentard.

Bien entendu, quand Dumbledore vint la chercher dans les appartements de Severus pour le dîner, elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Mais quelque chose attira son attention. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais entendu dans cette partie du château. De la musique.

Il suivit le son, qui le mena vers la salle commune de Serpentard. Là, l'on entendait distinctement de la musique et pendant quelques secondes, il fut surpris. Il se demanda s'il devait interrompre ou entrer silencieusement. Il opta pour la seconde idée. Il jeta un sort de silence sur sa personne et entra dans la salle. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil en face de la jeune fille et la regarda jouer, sans qu'elle le sût.

Elle jouait l'_Adagio pour Cordes_ – ce qui convenait parfaitement à son état d'esprit actuel. Albus remarqua qu'elle vivait sa musique profondément car des larmes lui coulaient sur les joues au fur et à mesure que le crescendo montait et avant un silence de plusieurs secondes. Puis la musique reprit avec les sons les plus graves que pouvaient donner l'instrument.

Dumbledore pouvait sentir les puissants sentiments que laissait échapper la jeune fille. Il n'en fut pas surpris. Il était juste surpris par l'étendue de leur puissance. Le lieu et le moment étaient probablement les plus pratiques pour qu'elle libère ses sentiments. Il nota mentalement de rappeler à son Maître des Potions d'enseigner à la jeune fille l'Occlumencie en priorité. Il savait qu'elle maîtrisait fermement les possibles projections mentales en provenance des autres, surtout en tant que télépathe de contact. Mais les siennes propres ? La musique était probablement le seul exutoire pour elle, où elle pouvait baisser sa garde et laisser ses émotions s'écouler librement, tant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur d'elle.

Le morceau s'acheva et Albus annula le sort de silence qu'il avait jeté sur lui. "C'est vraiment très beau, Lorena," dit-il doucement, de façon à ne pas l'effrayer.

Lorena sursauta de toutes manières. Mais elle se calma tout de suite lorsqu'elle reconnut sa voix. "Professeur Dumbledore ! Comment… ?"

Le vieil home sourit. "Je suis juste allé à vos quartiers pour venir vous chercher pour le dîner mais vous n'y étiez pas. Mais j'ai entendu de la musique et elle m'a amené ici." Il s'arrêta. "C'est vraiment très beau. Ah, la musique… L'une des magies les plus puissantes qui soit."

"L'une des magies les plus puissantes ?"

"Oui, jeune dame. En fait, il n'y a que deux magies très puissantes, qui sont plus puissantes que tout ce que nous pouvons enseigner ici mis ensemble. Plus puissantes que ce que la Magie Noire pourrait jamais invoquer."

"Et c'est quoi ? Vous avez mentionné la musique, quelle est l'autre ?"

Dumbledore la regarda attentivement. "L'autre, c'est l'amour." Il avait dit ça comme si c'était l'évidence même.

"L'amour et la musique…" songea tout haut Lorena.

"Oui. La musique peut remuer des émotions, les faisant remonter de très loin, du plus profond de l'âme la plus torturée. Quant à l'amour… certains dissent que c'est une magie primitive car elle remonte à très loin dans l'histoire de l'humanité. Regardez ce que l'amour peut provoquer parfois chez certaines personnes."

Il y avait comme une pointe de nostalgie dans sa voix qui n'échappa pas à Lorena. "Oui, certaines personnes peuvent faire beaucoup de choses au nom de l'amour. Enfin, je suppose, parce que je n'y connais pas grand chose. Mais l'histoire en est remplie d'exemples."

Le vieux Directeur lui sourit. Elle était innocente en effet mais pas stupide. "Allons dîner, Lorena. C'est l'heure. Rangez vos affaires, je vous accompagne dans la Grande Salle. Oh, au fait, seriez-vous d'accord pour nous donner un petit concert un de ces soirs ?"

Lorena était en train de ranger son violon et ses partitions. Elle fut surprise par la suggestion. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de montrer son art devant autrui. "C'est que je joue seule, vous savez."

"Je peux voir que vous avez un auditoire ici. Les quatre fantômes des Maisons sont présents."

"Les quatre ?!" Lorena fronça les sourcils. "Baron ! Vous m'aviez juré que…"

"Que je ne ferais aucun commentaires en votre présence. Les fantômes ont des oreilles, fille de Serpentard !" protesta le Baron Sanglant. "Je ne leur ai pas dit de venir vous écouter. Ils vous ont entendue et ils ont aimé. Sans commentaires."

Il avait raison et Lorena abandonna la partie. "Très bien, ça va." _Mort mais toujours aussi Serpentard…_

"De plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi les autres fantômes seraient privés de votre performance alors que des membres distingués du corps professoral viennent ici régulièrement pour écouter votre musique !" renchérit le Baron pour bien appuyer son argumentation.

_C'est bien Serpentard, ça_, pensa Albus. "Merci pour le compliment, Baron."

"Je ne faisais pas allusion à vous, Monsieur le Directeur. Bien que vous soyez un membre distingue du corps professoral."

Albus avait sa petite idée quant à l'identité de la personne dont le fantôme parlait. "Ah bien, qui est-ce alors ?" L'éclat dans ses yeux trahissait son amusement. Lorena resta silencieuse, occupée à ranger.

"Le Professeur Rogue, évidemment !" fit le Baron avec un petit rire. "Il est ici autant qu'il le peut." Il s'arrêta, le temps pour lui de faire un clin d'oeil aux autres fantômes. "On dirait même qu'il aime beaucoup ça."

Lorena était prête, un air renfrogné sur son visage. _Le Baron Sanglant !_ Mais elle devait admettre qu'un jour ou l'autre, le Directeur aurait appris la vérité. Le Maître des Potions et elle ne faisaient rien de répréhensible non plus, avec quatre fantômes autour en guise de chaperons. De plus, elle savait que les quatre fantômes ne seraient pas de trop pour éloigner Peeves – en particulier le Baron Sanglant. Le poltergeist était une nuisance et le fantôme de la Maison Serpentard était le seul, avec Albus Dumbledore, à avoir une quelconque autorité sur lui.

"Je suis ravi d'apprendre que le Professeur Rogue peut trouver quelque réconfort, sinon de la joie, à écouter votre musique," remarqua Dumbledore. "Allons-y, Lorena. Sinon, il ne restera plus rien à manger pour nous."

* * *

Lorena avait laissé l'étui de son violon dans le salon de Severus. Elle pourrait reprendre la musique plus tard le soir. Albus l'emmena à la table du dîner comme Severus avait l'habitude de faire. Elle s'assit à sa place usuelle. Lorena se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait faim. Elle apprécierait le moment du repas.

Sauf qu'une seule personne manquait. Le Maître des Potions. Lorena était anxieuse à son sujet. Elle se demandait où il avait bien pu aller et ce qu'il était advenu de lui. Elle avait perçu, lorsqu'elle lui avait dit au-revoir, grâce à ses capacités de télépathe, qu'il partait vers une destination dangereuse. De plus, une intuition puissante lui susurrait que c'était en rapport avec sa cécité. Elle n'aurait pas pu dire pourquoi mais un sentiment puissant émanant de ses tripes lui disait qu'il en était ainsi.

Albus Dumbledore l'observait attentivement, surveillant chacune de ses réactions. Ses yeux gris pâle étaient vides, ils ne révélaient rien mais il pouvait lire sur le visage de la jeune fille qu'elle était soucieuse. Peut-être qu'il pourrait avoir une petite discussion avec elle plus tard – si elle était d'accord. Il soupira. Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui parler des projets que le Seigneur des Ténèbres réservait pour elle. Il débattit intérieurement avec cette idée et finalement décida qu'il ne le ferait pas. Non, il attendrait que Severus soit là. Il aurait besoin de consulter avec lui d'abord avant de le dire à la jeune fille.

* * *

_**Tous ceux par ici qui sont des petits génies et des artistes en dessin et photomontage en tout genre, ne vous gênez pas d'utiliser mon travail pour stimuler votre imagination – je souhaite seulement que vous me donniez le lien qui y mène afin que je puisse y admirer vos œuvres et y laisser une revue.**_

_**Merci de laisser une revue !**_


	11. De retour de chez Voldemort

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**11 – De retour de chez Voldemort**

C'était la nuit mais Lorena ne dormait pas. Seule dans les appartements du Maître des Potions, elle pensait à lui. Dehors, la pleine lune projetait sa lumière éclatante tout autour mais elle ne pouvait la voir. La journée avait été chaude et elle avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte afin que la brise fraîche de la nuit puisse entrer dans la chambre.

Elle pouvait entendre de nombreux bruits et sons. Le château et ses environs étaient remplis de divers sons et bruits. Le calamar géant s'ébattant dans les eaux du lac non loin. Les hiboux et les chouettes dans la volière au loin. Toute autre personne n'aurait pas remarqué ces sons mais l'ouïe d'une personne aveugle était autrement plus fine. Elle aurait même juré avoir entendu quelqu'un Transplaner. _Non, c'est impossible. On ne peut pas Transplaner _à l'intérieur_ du château._

Elle soupira et se tourna sur le côté. Instinctivement, elle glissa la main vers la table de chevet où elle rangeait sa baguette pour la nuit. Elle ne se sentait pas aussi protégée quand Severus n'était pas dans les parages. Ils dormaient dans des chambres séparées mais elle pouvait sentir sa présence et c'était rassurant. Trois jours qu'il était parti déjà et plus il était loin, moins elle était rassurée à son sujet. Bien entendu, elle avait confiance en les sortilèges de protection du château, elle avait confiance en les pouvoirs du Directeur pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Mais la présence réconfortante de Severus n'était pas là et cela accentuait son angoisse. Angoisse qu'il puisse être en danger, blessé, ou bien… mort.

Lorena serra sa baguette dans la main. Elle se rappela que c'était la même que celle de son protecteur, sauf pour la longueur – la sienne étant plus courte de quelques centimètres. C'était un peu comme s'il était là. Elle repoussa cette idée. C'était un homme de chair et de sang, pas un simple bout de bois, même magique. Elle ferma les yeux et espéra ardemment qu'il reviendrait sain et sauf. Rapidement.

Elle devait s'être assoupie. Pendant combien de temps, elle n'aurait pas pu le dire. Mais un son dans le château non loin de là, peut-être dans le corridor, la réveilla soudainement. Premier réflexe, elle se saisit de sa baguette et se prépara à l'action.

Ses oreilles avaient bien entendu. Quelqu'un entrait dans les appartements. Non, quelqu'un était _déjà_ dans les appartements. Maintenant ses sens étaient ouverts au maximum, ainsi que sa perception extra sensorielle. Elle se concentra sur ce qui se passait dans les pièces à côté de sa chambre. Il était clair qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans les lieux. Elle se leva du lit et colla son oreille à la porte. Quiconque était entré, était à présent en train de se faufiler à l'intérieur, comme pour éviter de faire du bruit. Elle se demanda comment elle pourrait surprendre l'intrus. _A moins que ce soit lui ?_

Elle entendit quelqu'un se cogner contre les meubles. _Merlin ! Qui pourrait être aussi maladroit ?_ Elle prit sa décision et ouvrit la porte silencieusement, puis elle se glissa dans le salon, la main sur le mur, palpant la porte de la chambre de Severus, toujours fermée.

Puis elle sentit un corps entrer en collision avec le sien. Elle cria, avant d'entendre un juron proféré par une voix d'homme. Sa voix ! Sa voix profonde, riche et soyeuse.

"Professeur !" Elle était à la fois surprise et soulagée d'entendre sa voix. "Vous êtes revenu !"

"C'est évident…" Sa voix était devenue soudainement rauque, comme s'il était devenu difficile pour lui de respirer. Par réflexe, ils s'étaient agrippés l'un à l'autre pour éviter de tomber. Maintenant, il la tenait contre la porte de sa chambre. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Quelque chose d'autre attira son attention. L'odeur du sang. Il tremblait aussi de manière incontrôlable.

"Etes-vous blessé, monsieur ?" demanda Lorena brusquement.

Pendant une seconde ou deux, le souffle sur son visage s'arrêta. "Professeur ?"

"Aidez-moi… à entrer…" grinça-t-il, avant qu'elle puisse sentir son corps s'appuyer encore contre le sien. Elle glissa un bras autour de la taille de l'homme pour le soutenir. Les tremblements de son corps n'avaient pas disparu. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, dont il venait de lever le sortilège de fermeture. Il la guida vers son lit car il savait qu'elle n'y était jamais entrée et n'en connaissait pas la disposition.

Une fois qu'il sentit ses jambes toucher le lit, Severus la relâcha. Il essaya de s'asseoir sur le lit mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils s'étaient empêtrés dans son manteau. Ils finirent par tomber tous les deux sur le lit, le corps de Lorena sur le sien. Il grimaça et laissa échapper un grognement de douleur.

"Désolée, Professeur," fit Lorena. Elle essaya de se relever mais elle était toujours prisonnière de son manteau. Le réalisant, elle décida de se dégager lentement, calmement, afin de ne pas aggraver ses blessures. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il était blessé. Elle se fit aussi légère que possible sur lui, ses mains sur la poitrine de l'homme. Il grogna encore, ses mains sur la taille de la jeune fille, la serrant plus fort, comme s'il voulait la repousser.

"Attendez, monsieur, votre manteau est enroulé autour de moi et je ne peux pas me relever !"

Son explication douce mais ferme fut suffisante pour le calmer quelque peu. La prise sur elle se détendit mais ses mains restèrent toujours posées sur la taille de Lorena. "Où êtes-vous blessé, monsieur ?" demanda Lorena doucement.

"Qu'est-ce… qui peut vous dire que… je suis blessé ?"

"Je sens l'odeur du sang," répondit-elle prosaïquement.

Severus soupira. "Bien…"

"Laissez-moi vous aider."

Le Maître des Potions se demanda quelle aide elle pourrait bien lui apporter. Elle était aveugle, c'était elle qui avait besoin d'aide ! "Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide ! Sortez d'ici !" Sa voix avait quelque chose de dangereux.

Mais Lorena n'était pas le genre de fille à être écartée si facilement. Ses camarades de Serpentard auraient dit là que c'était son côté Gryffondor.

"Certainement pas, monsieur. Vous êtes blessé, vous avez besoin d'aide. Je suis aveugle mais je ne suis pas une imbécile. Si je vous dit que je peux vous aider, c'est que c'est vrai."

"Laissez-moi alors le reformuler." Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. "Je n'ai pas besoin d'une infirmière aveugle, c'est vu ?!"

Elle savait cependant comment se comporter en Serpentarde quand elle en avait besoin.

"Oh, pas de problème, dans ce cas," répliqua-t-elle ironiquement. "Vous avez seulement besoin d'une infirmière pour remettre en place vos côtes cassées et les coupures que vous avez dans le dos, c'est tout. Je peux aller chercher le Guérisseur remplaçant Mme Pomfresh. A moins que vous préféreriez baigner dans votre propre sang. Un couvre-lit si joli, si doux, c'est dommage. Vert et argent, je présume."

Lorena essaya de cacher ses sentiments blessés sous le sarcasme. Elle se sentit offensée par ses remarques. Il savait qu'elle avait voulu devenir médicomage – maintenant qu'elle était aveugle, ce ne serait plus possible.

Elle se pencha vers lui, la bouche tout près de l'oreille de l'homme. "Je suis suffisamment aveugle pour ne pas être apte à prendre soin de vous. Mais je ne suis pas suffisamment aveugle pour vous chercher une aide médicale. Monsieur." Sa voix était descendue d'une octave, une voix teintée de ressentiment. "Inutile que vous me le rappeliez. Monsieur."

Lorena parvint à se dépêtrer du manteau de Severus et elle se dégagea de son étreinte, les mains sur la poitrine de l'homme. Elle se pencha vers lui un peu plus, appuyant ça et là. Il gémit de douleur lorsqu'elle se leva. Elle savait aussi comment blesser. _Sacrée gamine ! Serpentarde à fond !_ pensa Severus. Mais il admit qu'il n'avait que lui-même à blâmer.

En dépit de ses commentaires sarcastiques, elle avait mal pour lui. Elle pouvait sentir sa douleur, même à un niveau physique. Le sentiment était troublant. Elle décida de contrer ce sentiment en lui envoyant un chaleureuse vague de soulagement et de compassion. Severus se sentit mieux soudainement, au moins plus en sécurité, en son for intérieur. Ses tremblements diminuèrent aussi. Sa perception inconsciente lui suggéra que cela venait de la jeune fille.

Elle était sur le point de rompre le contact physique avec lui lorsqu'elle sentit une prise ferme sur son poignet. Elle se tourna vers le Maître des Potions. "Quoi ?" Sa voix reflétait toujours sa contrariété.

"Ne me laissez pas…" Il voulait que continue la chaude sensation qu'elle lui avait envoyée. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'exprimer ainsi. C'était seulement une sensation puissante. Il avait seulement besoin que la jeune fille reste avec lui. La sensation qu'elle lui avait envoyée avait eu un effet agréable contre les tremblements – conséquences de l'_Endoloris_ qu'il avait reçu plusieurs fois au cours de la soirée.

Lorena crut qu'elle n'avait pas bien compris. Elle se rapprocha de lui.

"Ne me laissez pas, Mlle Nottingham… Restez avec moi… s'il vous plaît." Il reprit son souffle. "Mes blessures ne sont pas sérieuses… elles peuvent attendre demain. S'il vous plaît, restez avec moi… s'il vous plaît."

_Severus Rogue qui supplie !_ pensa-t-elle. _Eh bien, ça doit être vraiment sérieux._

"Vous me faites mal au poignet," déclara-t-elle avec un ton de reproche.

"Je suis désolé… si je vous ai fait mal, Mlle Nottingham." Il semblait sincère. Par le contact physique, elle le savait qu'il l'était. Elle était consciente que cela avait dû lui coûter bien plus que le simple effort produit pour le prononcer.

Lorena soupira. "Très bien. Laissez-moi alors seulement aller de l'autre côté du lit."

Severus ne dit rien et il la relâcha, en espérant qu'elle ne saisirait pas là l'occasion de s'échapper de sa chambre et de retourner dans son propre lit. Il avait besoin de sa présence plus que jamais – sans être capable d'exprimer pourquoi.

Lorena ne s'échappa pas. Il sentit les mains de la jeune fille palpant son corps et le lit pour trouver son chemin. Ce faisant, elle tâta ses jambes pour trouver son chemin. Elle lui enleva ses chaussures et lui étendit les jambes sur le lit afin qu'il puisse être plus confortable. Puis elle se dirigea vers l'autre côté du lit et s'y coucha. Le lit était grand mais bientôt, elle sentit la main de l'homme chercher la sienne, saisissant son poignet finalement. "Merci…" l'entendit-elle murmurer avant qu'il ne sombre dans le sommeil.

Lorena soupira. Elle était heureuse qu'il fût de retour entier, sain et sauf. Elle était rassurée qu'il fût de retour. Cependant, elle se sentait bizarre de partager le lit de Severus. Elle s'allongea confortablement pour lui, la tête de l'homme sur sa poitrine, libérant son poignet de son emprise, sa baguette toujours dans la main. Juste au cas où. Mais en même temps, elle savait qu'il n'était pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit contre elle. Il avait seulement besoin de sa présence. Instinctivement, elle lui envoya des vagues de confort et de compassion. Les tremblements de Severus disparurent progressivement dans le temps. Elle lâcha prise et elle s'endormit rapidement aussi.

* * *

_**Merci de laisser des revues ! Je viens de permettre les revues anonymes. Cependant, comme je réponds personnellement à toutes les personnes qui laissent des revues, d'abord pour les remercier, ensuite pour échanger, c'est dommage, je ne pourrais pas leur répondre.**_


	12. Soigner et guérir

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**12 – Soigner et guérir**

Le lendemain matin, Lorena se réveilla la première. Un détail lui montra qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans son lit : un bras en travers de sa taille. Un homme la tenait serrée tout contre lui. Elle se demanda pourquoi et tout lui revint en mémoire en un éclair. Le Maître des Potions était revenue la nuit précédente, très probablement blessé. Elle l'avait surpris alors qu'il tentait de rentrer dans sa chambre. Elle avait voulu savoir qui faisait alors du bruit et ils avaient fini ensemble dans son lit.

Elle était certaine que rien ne s'était passé entre eux deux, car il était blessé et bien trop épuisé pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il l'avait seulement suppliée de rester avec lui. Elle avait accepté. Il était faible, elle avait besoin d'être rassurée par sa présence. Et maintenant, il la tenait fermement tout contre lui.

Son bras autour de son corps lui donnait cependant des sensations agréables. Lorena resta éveillée pendant quelques minutes de plus, à profiter du moment. A cause de ses blessures à son dos, Severus s'était couché sur le côté. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle régulier sur son cou. Elle se rappelait quand ils étaient tombés ensemble sur le lit, elle sur lui, les mains de l'homme autour de la taille de la jeune fille. D'ordinaire, elle n'appréciait pas trop ces contacts proches. Mais cette fois-ci… elle devait reconnaître que cela avait été… agréable.

Elle réalisa que quelqu'un pouvait entrer dans ses quartiers. Elle ne souhaitait pas qu'on l'y trouve. Bon, il avait certes mis en place des gardes magiques mais Lorena savait que le Directeur était bien capable de passer outre facilement. Lentement, elle se dépêtra de sa chaude étreinte – à regret cependant.

Alors qu'elle tentait d'échapper à son étreinte, Severus se réveilla. Elle sentit une main ferme lui agripper la hanche pour la maintenir là. "Où allez-vous ?" demanda une voix rauque.

"Vous chercher de l'aide, monsieur. A l'Infirmerie…"

"Non ! Non…" Il respira profondément. "Allez me chercher… Dumbledore... J'ai besoin de lui..."

"Mais ce n'est pas un guérisseur, il…"

"Faites ce qu'on vous dit !" fit Severus d'un ton brutal. Lorena fut surprise de trouver autant d'énergie chez un homme aussi blessé que lui. "Personne d'autre… dans le château… ne doit savoir…"

_Ne doit savoir quoi ?_ pensa-t-elle.

Lorena décida d'obéir à ses ordres, sans poser d'autres questions. Quelque chose en elle lui disait qu'elle avait plutôt intérêt à ne pas le faillir sur ce point. Surtout si elle devait passer tout l'été avec lui.

Elle retourna rapidement à sa chambre, enfila sa robe noire de sorcière par dessus sa chemise de nuit blanche, et ses chaussons aux pieds. Elle quitta les lieux, espérant trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait faire venir le Directeur chez Severus.

Elle ne fut pas longue à trouver quelqu'un. Argus Rusard était en train de patrouiller, sa chatte Miss Teigne sur les talons. Il l'appela avec son ton si habituellement charmant mais lorsqu'elle lui expliqua que le Professeur Rogue se trouvait dans ses appartements et avait besoin du Directeur, il consentit à l'amener au bureau de Dumbledore.

Albus était déjà dans son bureau. Lorena alla droit au but et lui expliqua que le Maître des Potions était revenu durant la nuit, qu'il était blessé et l'avait appelé. Le vieil homme renvoya le concierge et il raccompagna la jeune fille aux appartements de Severus. Bien entendu, elle ne lui raconta pas qu'elle avait passé la nuit dans le même lit que son professeur.

Severus était plus ou moins assoupi quand Dumbledore entra dans la chambre. Il l'examina sommairement et constata qu'il avait effectivement quelques côtes cassées. Il y avait du sang sur lui et de ce que Dumbledore connaissait des habitudes du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Severus avait dû subir de la torture à un moment ou à un autre. Il soupira et tut ses constatations.

"Il doit être blessé, je sens du sang," fit Lorena doucement.

Albus se tourna vers elle. Il accueillit sa réponse mais il ne suggéra aucune explication. "C'est vous qui avez enlevé ses chaussures ?"

Lorena fut surprise par sa question. "Oui, pour le mettre plus à l'aise. Oh, au sujet du sang, je pense qu'il a reçu des coupures dans le dos. Il tremblait aussi beaucoup."

Cette fois-ci, Albus la regarda attentivement. "Comment est-ce que vous savez ça ? Il vous l'a dit ?"

"Non. Je… Je l'ai senti. Nous avons été… en contact physique, à un certain moment." D'après la voix de la jeune fille, Dumbledore devina que cela avait été involontaire et imprévu. Il posa une main douce sur l'épaule de Lorena. "Il m'a dit que personne ne devait savoir. Savoir quoi, Professeur ?"

Le Directeur la regarda encore. "Mme Pomfresh sait des choses que le Guérisseur qui la remplace n'a pas besoin de connaître, qu'il ne devrait pas connaître. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire, vous devez me croire sur parole."

"Vous voulez dire que nous ne pouvons pas l'emmener à l'Infirmerie ? Mais comment…"

"Comment allons-nous prendre soin de lui ? Vous allez m'aider. Cette affaire restera dans cette chambre, entre nous trois. Cela veut dire que vous ne devrez ne rien dire à ce sujet. J'avais espéré que vous ne seriez jamais au courant de cette histoire, mais le fait est, maintenant vous l'êtes." Il se tourna vers Severus. "Il va bien aller. Vous allez m'aider à prendre soin de lui. Le Guérisseur de Ste. Mangouste remplace Mme Pomfresh ne doit pas le soigner, il ne doit même pas connaître le moindre détail sur tout ceci. Ni lui, ni quiconque d'autre ici. Est-ce que j'ai bien été clair ?"

"Oui, monsieur." Lorena se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle perçut que quelque chose d'énorme se cachait derrière tout cela. "Comment je peux vous aider ?"

"Déshabillez-le, pendant ce temps, je vais chercher dans sa salle de bain pour des potions analgésiques et de régénération sanguine en priorité."

"Vous êtes sûr qu'il… ira bien ?" La voix de la jeune fille la trahissait quelque peu.

"Oui, ça ira. Maintenant, faites ce que je vous ai demandé."

Lorena s'exécuta. Elle n'était pas sure de savoir comment déshabiller son professeur. Son _professeur_. Sa cécité était une bénédiction, au moins elle ne sentirait pas gênée à la vue de sa nudité. Elle lui enleva son manteau, sa redingote, son gilet, sa chemise et sa cravate. Il était certainement le premier homme qu'elle déshabillait mais cela ne la choqua pas. Elle s'imagina comme une sorte d'infirmière ou de Guérisseuse – elle avait voulu devenir une Guérisseuse elle-même.

Les gestes lui vinrent naturellement, alors qu'elle restait concentrée sur sa tâche. Elle Lévita son corps pour lui enlever ses vêtements plus facilement. C'était un homme adulte, grand. Elle était bien trop frêle comparée à lui pour avoir la force de le rouler sur lui-même. De plus, elle ne voulait pas aggraver ses blessures plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Une fois qu'elle eût fini, elle lui prit la main dans la sienne, comme pour le réconforter. Elle songea à l'étrange inversion des rôles. Il n'était pas aveugle, il avait seulement totalement sombré dans l'inconscience.

Dumbledore revint avec les potions. Il sourit lorsqu'il les regarda tous les deux. "Oui, il ira bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il s'en est toujours bien tiré. Je vous remercie d'avoir pris soin de lui, Lorena."

Ses yeux gris pale étaient vides mais pendant une seconde ou deux, le vieux Directeur pensa y avoir vu un éclat.

Ils examinèrent ses blessures. Lorena avait eu raison : il avait reçu plusieurs coupures dans le dos. Heureusement, elles n'étaient que superficielles et certaines d'entre elles avaient en fait commencé à guérir. Dumbledore tendit à Lorena du tissu et un bol de dictame. "Je ne suis pas guérisseur," fit le vieil homme, "mais enseigner et diriger une école m'a appris une chose ou deux." Ils trempèrent leur morceau de tissu dans le bol et ils commencèrent à nettoyer les blessures de Severus. Le Directeur vérifiait de temps à autre comment Lorena s'y prenait pour corriger ses gestes si besoin. Elle s'y prenait bien. Cela semblait même être naturel chez elle.

"Monsieur le Directeur, comment est-ce que le Professeur Rogue a pu finir avec de telles blessures ?"

Dumbledore l'observa attentivement avant de répondre. "C'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas vous dire. Vous ne parlerez de ceci à personne d'autre ici. Cette affaire doit rester entre vous, moi et le Professeur Rogue uniquement. Quant aux raisons mêmes de tout ceci…" Il s'arrêta pour regarder les blessures : "C'est une affaire entre le Professeur Rogue et moi uniquement." Son ton était final et Lorena perçut bien qu'elle ne devrait pas défier les ordres du Directeur.

"Oui, monsieur."

"Bien. Par hasard, avez-vous remarqué s'il avait eu des tremblements lorsqu'il est arrivé la nuit dernière ?"

"Oui, c'était le cas. Beaucoup. Je sentais que ça venait par vagues."

"Qu'avez-vous fait alors ?"

"Je…" Elle grimaça.

"N'ayez pas peur de parler, Lorena," l'encouragea Albus.

"Le Professeur Rogue m'a demandé de… de rester avec lui… dans son lit. J'ai fait ce qu'il m'a dit, je sentais qu'il en avait besoin en fait. Il s'est accroché à moi." Elle était certaine d'être rouge comme une tomate.

"Excellent. Vos capacités de télépathe de contact, je suppose ?"

Lorena était surprise par son appréciation. "Oui, monsieur. J'ai perçu que le contact physique avait un effet calmant sur ces tremblements."

"C'est le cas en effet. Ces tremblements peuvent être apaisées avec des potions mais le meilleur remède est, si possible, un contact physique. Certains Guérisseurs le pratique mais les potions sont jugées plus pratiques. Vous devez avoir des capacités de guérison si votre touche a réussi à calmer ses tremblements."

"Eh bien, je n'avais jamais remarqué ça. Bien que j'aie toujours voulu devenir une Guérisseuse."

"Alors je sais que je peux confier le Professeur Rogue à vos bons soins." Il se tourna vers le Maître des Potions. "Severus ? Severus ? Réveillez-vous, mon garçon."

Le jeune sorcier se réveilla. "Albus ?..." il bredouilla.

"Severus, vos blessures ont été traitées, nettoyées et bandées. Maintenant, vous allez être un bon garçon et prendre vos potions." Dumbledore n'attendit pas le consentement de l'homme. Il versa la moitié du contenu des deux fioles dans la gorge de l'homme blessé.

"Maintenant, Severus, vous allez bien m'écouter. Vous êtes dans vos quartiers, en sécurité. Je vais laisser des instructions à Lorena concernant le reste des potions qui doivent vous être administrées. Elle veillera sur vous et vos blessures. Elle est tout à fait apte à assumer cette responsabilité. Vous lui obéirez. Ce sont là MES ordres. Il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter." Il avait anticipé les protestations du jeune sorcier.

Puis s'adressant à la jeune fille : "Lorena, vous prendrez vos repas ici, je ferai en sorte qu'un elfe de maison vous les apporte ici. Je reviendrai plus tard avec d'autres potions de l'Infirmerie. Au moindre problème, vous pouvez me joindre dans mon bureau par la poudre de Cheminette."

Severus avait eu l'intention de protester certes, mais il était trop faible pour argumenter avec le Directeur. Il n'osa pas avancer l'excuse de la cécité de la jeune fille. Il savait que c'était là une excuse boiteuse, étant données ses aptitudes. Il était bien conscient qu'elle avait réussi à inverser les effets des tremblements dus à l'_Endoloris_, rien qu'en le touchant.

Dumbledore guida la jeune fille hors de la chambre. "Professeur, vous avez mentionné des tremblements. Qu'est-ce qui les a causés ?"

Albus l'étudia pendant de longues secondes. "Certains maléfices laissent des séquelles. Les tremblements en font partie."

"Quels maléfices ?"

"Si je vous le dis, vous garderez et l'information, et toutes les suppositions que vous pourriez être amenée à faire sur cette information pour vous-même. Est-ce que j'ai votre parole sur tout ça ? Sur l'état de Severus et tout ?"

"Oui, Professeur, vous l'avez."

"Bien." Il prit une inspiration profonde. "L'_Endoloris_ est l'un de ces maléfices."

"Vous voulez dire que le Professeur Rogue a été… victime de l'_Endoloris_ la nuit dernière ?" En effet, cela paraissait logique, vu les autres blessures qu'il avait aussi reçues. "Oubliez ma question. C'est cohérent avec les autres blessures dont il souffre."

"Certes. Maintenant, vous mangerez quand l'elfe de maison vous l'apportera. Dans deux heures, vous donnerez au Professeur Rogue le reste du contenu des deux potions que je viens de lui donner. Je vous en rapporterai d'autres semblables plus tard. En attendant, je suggère que vous restiez dans la même chambre que lui, de façon à garder un oeil sur lui."

"Je suis aveugle, Professeur…"

Dumbledore rit sous cape. "Ah, oui… j'avais oublié… Je n'ai pas voulu faire un jeu de mots intentionnellement mais vous semblez si bien appréhender votre environnement, en dépit de votre handicap. Sûrement que vos autres aptitudes compensent."

"C'est le cas," fit Lorena un petit peu plus froidement qu'elle ne l'avait voulu.

"Restez en contact physique avec lui. C'est ce que je voulais dire."

"Je le ferai, Professeur." Il sortit. Lorena alla à la bibliothèque du salon et prit un livre. Baguette en main, elle revint dans la chambre de Severus, s'allongea sur le grand lit à ses côtés. Elle ne voulait pas le toucher plus que nécessaire mais elle projeta sa perception extra sensorielle vers lui. Elle décida de prendre son pouls de temps en temps, mais régulièrement. Elle n'était pas Guérisseuse mais elle se fiait à son intuition pour reconnaître si quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore revint plus tard dans la journée.

Lorena avait pris le temps de se doucher et de se préparer, après s'être assurée que Severus était endormi. Elle fit très vite pour revenir rapidement vers lui. Son pouls était rapide et il semblait saisi de tremblements encore. Lorena laissa son livre de côté et posa ses mains sur lui, l'une sur la poitrine de l'homme, l'autre sur son épaule, lui envoyant des vagues de réconfort. Les tremblements se dissipèrent et il retrouva un sommeil calme.

Suivant une intuition, elle garda sa main dans la sienne, la serrant gentiment, comme elle l'avait fait lorsqu'ils étaient allés se promener au bord du lac. La main de Severus était calleuse mais douce en même temps. Ses doigts se croisèrent avec les siens. Ils étaient agiles et longs. Elle s'assit plus près de lui, attentive à ne pas lui faire de mal ou le réveiller. Elle demeura ainsi pendant de longues minutes, dans un silence complet. Puis son autre main palpa son bras, son épaule, son cou, son visage. Elle caressa sa joue doucement, enlevant de son visage quelques mèches de cheveux. Ils étaient comme de la soie sous ses doigts et elle se sentit émue à cet instant même.

_Pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'être aussi courageux ?_ se demanda-t-elle, en exhalant un soupir, pensant à Severus. Inconscient comme il était, il ne pouvait pas accéder aux pensées de la jeune fille, et elle ne pouvait percevoir les siennes non plus. Mais Lorena s'en moquait. Elle voulait seulement être avec lui, le réconforter de sa seule présence. Elle se rappelait la nuit précédente, où et comment elle l'avait passée.

Severus était toujours endormi. Il n'y avait aucun signe annonçant s'il reviendrait à lui-même. Lorena suivit alors une puissante intuition. Elle parvint à revenir à sa propre chambre pour prendre son violon.

_Le Professeur Dumbledore dit que la musique, c'est comme de la magie. Nous allons voir ça._

Elle prit son instrument et commença à jouer l'_Adagio pour Cordes_. Afin d'augmenter les chances de Severus de se réveiller, elle mit la main du sorcier sur sa cuisse, de façon à ce qu'ils restent tous les deux toujours en contact physique. Elle espéra que ses sentiments puissent passer en lui et le réveiller quelque part. Elle joua pianissimo, déversant dans le morceau tout ce qu'elle avait en termes d'émotion. Bientôt, des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues, au fur et à mesure que les douces sonorités emplissaient l'espace fermé de la chambre.

Alors qu'elle montait dans le crescendo, allant toujours plus haut, une larme de la jeune fille tomba sur la main de l'homme toujours immobile sur sa cuisse. Une autre suivit, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Et ainsi de suite. Le visage de Lorena montrait sa douleur et son chagrin, lui intimant de revenir. Son coeur semblait être pris dans un étau, obligeant sa poitrine à haleter sous le coup de sa puissante émotion.

Puis le crescendo s'acheva brusquement dans un silence de quelques secondes. A cet instant, Lorena sentit une légère pression sur la cuisse. Elle toucha sa main et remarqua qu'elle était mouillée.

"Continuez à jouer… ce n'est pas terminé…" l'entendit-elle dire doucement. "Je vous en prie."

Lorena voulait sauter de joie mais elle se contrôla. Elle reprit la fin du morceau, le terminant avec un sentiment de soulagement et d'absolue tendresse.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant que faire pendant quelques secondes. _En effet, la musique est vraiment l'une des magies les plus puissantes._ Elle se jura de jamais mettre en doute ce que le Directeur pourrait lui dire désormais. Elle posa son instrument sur la chaise à côté.

"Oh, Professeur !..." Elle pressa la main de Severus dans la sienne, comprenant alors qu'elle était mouillée de ses larmes. Quelques gouttes et quelques notes avaient été suffisantes pour le ramener du côté des vivants.

Très discrètement, Severus essaya _Legilimens_ sur elle. Il ne fut pas surpris de découvrir qu'elle avait été folle d'inquiétude pour lui. Maintenant, elle était totalement soulagée de savoir qu'il allait bien mieux.

* * *

**_Merci de laisser une revue !_**

_**Cette histoire a collecté plus de 700 hits à ce jour – et toujours pas beaucoup de revues… j'ai autorisé les revues anonymes, alors ??? **_

**_Ne vous gênez pas, le bouton vert en bas de page ne vous lancera pas d'_Avada Kedavra_ !_**


	13. L'ajout de dernière minute

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**13 – L'ajout de dernière minute**

Lorsque Severus revint à lui, Lorena était présente. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement, fixant la personne à ses côtés, qui était en train de jouer de la musique. Lorena était semblable à un ange.

Il serra la cuisse de la jeune fille de sa main. Il était trop faible cependant pour essayer de jeter _Legilimens_ sur elle. Il avait reconnu sa musique et maintenant sa vue était revenue.

"Je… J'appelle le Professeur Dumbledore," dit-elle aussi calmement que possible mais Severus pouvait sentir qu'elle avait du mal à contenir son émotion. Il avait bien vu qu'elle pleurait. Mais il se retint de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle avait été là. Il se souvenait de la nuit précédente, lorsqu'elle avait dormi à ses côtés. Elle avait été là pour lui aussi.

Lorena se dirigea vers l'âtre pour appeler le Professeur Dumbledore par Cheminette. Le Directeur arriva par le meme réseau quelques secondes plus tard. Il exprima du soulagement à l'idée que le Maître des Potions était revenu à lui. "Vous serez encore là pour nous preparer ce don't nous avons besoin pour l'Infirmerie, Severus," dit-il avec humour dans la voix.

"Bien Serpentard de votre part, Albus," répondit-il d'un ton aussi bourru que son état le lui permettait. Il savait que le Directeur avait été envoyé chez Gryffondor – tout de même. Un peu de sarcasme ne faisait jamais de mal.

"Allons, Severus, ne soyez pas insultant," répliqua le vieux sorcier dans un sourire. "Oh, désolé, Lorena. J'avais oublié que vous êtes chez Serpentard vous aussi. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire." Il pouvait à peine retenir son rire. "Cela veut dire que notre cher Maître des Potions est de retour pour de bon cette fois-ci."

Et en effet, c'était bien le cas.

* * *

Severus se remit rapidement et il put donner ses informations au Directeur le même jour. Pour célébrer l'événement, Albus Dumbledore avait décidé d'une petite fête. Il avait demandé à Lorena si elle pouvait l'aider à cet égard.

"Et ce serait quoi, Professeur ?"

"Un concert. Nous ne sommes pas si nombreux et honnêtement, je crois que ce serait une bonne opportunité pour nous réunir tous ensembles, les membres du personnel et le reste du corps professoral. Je suis sûr qu'ils seraient ravis de vous entendre." Il agita une main devant lui pour calmer ses protestations. "Non, Lorena. Je vous ai entendue et c'est dommage de garder votre talent uniquement pour Severus ou moi. Ou les fantômes des Maisons."

L'argument qui décida de la question une bonne fois pour toute fut que cela plairait beaucoup à Severus. Lorena céda et accepta. Albus était heureux et il décida que le concert aurait lieu dans la Salle sur Demande. Il lui expliqua que cette salle avait des qualités particulières : elle pouvait combler les souhaits de telle ou telle personne.

Lorena était curieuse et il l'y mena avec son instrument. Elle joua et le son était absolument parfait.

"Monsieur le Directeur, est-ce vrai alors que cette salle peut accorder les voeux de quiconque ?"

Dumbledore la regarda. "Oui. Absolument."

La jeune fille réfléchit à sa réponse. "J'aimerais avoir un piano alors."

Le Directeur lui sourit. Puis il lui prit la main et la guida en avant. Il lui mit la main sur un nouveau meuble. Elle s'écria de surprise. Un piano venait d'apparaître. "C'est la Salle sur Demande, Lorena. Ne l'oubliez pas."

Il vit le menton de la jeune fille trembler légèrement. Elle s'assit devant le clavier et une douce mélodie sortit du piano. "C'est tout simplement merveilleux," dit-elle une fois qu'elle eut fini.

"J'ignorais que vous saviez jouer du piano," fit Albus.

"J'ai d'abord appris la musique sur un piano, ensuite je me suis mise au violon. Mais j'ai continué en meme temps." Sa voix tremblait un peu.

"Que dites-vous de demain soir alors ? Vous pensez que vous y arriverez ?"

Elle réfléchit un moment. "Oui. Je jouerai ce morceau seulement, peut-être un autre."

"Bien. Vous faites ce que vous pouvez, pas besoin que ce soit trop long. Je vous fais confiance, Lorena. Je l'annoncerai ce soir à la table du dîner." Il s'arrêta. "Severus sera là aussi. Il va suffisamment bien pour sortir. De toutes façons, je pourrais difficilement le confiner plus longtemps. Il est comme un lion en cage. Approprié pour un Serpentard, vous ne croyez pas ?" rit doucement le Directeur, ravi de sa plaisanterie, autre avatar des constantes joutes verbales qui devaient se dérouler depuis des lustres entre son Maître des Potions et lui.

Lorena ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi. Elle avait aussi remarqué que Severus était quelqu'un de certainement très courageux, en tout cas suffisamment pour mériter le qualificatif de Gryffondor. Cependant, sa fierté de Serpentarde n'aurait jamais dit tout haut cette pensée au Directeur de sa Maison. Cela constituerait probablement l'unique raison pour lui en ce monde de retirer des points à sa proper Maison.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore fit comme il l'avait prévu. Le concert fut annoncé. Severus était de nouveau assis en face de Lorena, à la droite de Dumbledore. Les choses étaient revenues à la normale pour lui – du moins temporairement, il en était conscient. Mais il avait décidé de profiter de l'instant présent qui lui était accordé.

Ce soir même, il accompagna Lorena dans la salle commune de Serpentard afin qu'elle puisse y jouer. Elle répéta les morceaux qu'elle souhaitait exécuter. Elle termina sur l'_Adagio pour Cordes_.

Etait-ce le stress et la torture qu'il avait enduré ces derniers jours, il n'aurait pas pu le dire, mais Severus le ressentit encore plus dans les profondeurs de son âme. Il était content d'être seul, personne autour, pas meme les fantômes, et que Lorena fût aveugle. Personne ne pouvait voir les émotions sur son visage d'ordinaire si contrôlé.

Il pleura en silence. Il lâcha prise un peu, espérant que Lorena ne le percevrait pas. Il utilisa l'Occlumencie à son maximum. C'est incroyable à ses yeux. Ce lâcher-prise ne lui était pas arrivé depuis fort longtemps. Seule la magie la plus puissante du monde pouvait avoir cet effet-là sur lui.

Avec le retour de sa santé, c'était la deuxième fois que cette magie particulière opérait sur lui. Il avait plutôt eu des doutes quant au reel pouvoir magique de la musique, tel qu'expliqué par Albus Dumbledore. Mais maintenant il était prêt à reconsidérer l'expliquation mise en avant par le vieux Directeur.

* * *

Tous ceux qui étaient restés, avaient accueilli la nouvelle du concert avec enthousiasme. Hagrid, les Professeurs McGonagall, Chourave, Flitwick et Trelawney (laquelle était revenue d'un court séjour chez des parents), Mme Pince, Mr Rusard le concierge avec sa chatte Miss Teigne, tous dirent qu'ils viendraient aussi. Un peu de distraction n'était jamais à dédaigner. Et bien entendu, Severus accepta. Il était content de la voir dans un concert, même un concert privé. Pour une fois qu'une étudiante de Serpentard s'était distinguée pour autre chose que des plans pourris ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui pouvaient lui tomber sous la main pour satisfaire son égo et/ou son ambition, il ne pouvait pas rater cela.

Au cours de l'après-midi, Albus avait mené Lorena dans la Salle sur Demande afin qu'elle puisse repeater sur le piano, tandis qu'il décorait la salle, la rendant encore plus accueillante, avec des chaises, des lumières et des guéridons pour le thé et les gâteaux. Il avait meme baptize le concert, le présentant comme "la magie la plus puissante jamais démontrée à Poudlard".

Le dîner se fit dans une atmosphere joyeuse. Puis, Lorena quitta la table avec Severus afin qu'elle puisse se preparer pour le concert. Elle voulait être belle et honorer sa Maison. Elle se sentait bien, vraiment bien. C'était son premier concert en cinq ans. Depuis qu'elle avait integer Poudlard en fait. C'était une impression exaltante.

Elle décida de porter une robe de velours vert – afin d'honorer sa Maison. Elle aimait porter des robes de style et de coupe médiévale. Heureusement, dans le monde magique, ce n'était pas inhabituel et elle cédait à cette tentation en n'importe quelle occasion possible. Cette fois-ci, la robe avait une coupe en forme de coeur qui laissait apparaître une ravissante partie de la naissance de ses seins visible par tout le monde.

Elle arrangea ses cheveux afin qu'une partie puisse former un chignon tandis qu'une autre resterait libre dans son dos. Elle utilisa un sort qu'elle avait appris en quatrième année, ainsi qu'un charme de maquillage qui, certes discret, lui allait à ravir. Moins elle utilisait de maquillage, le mieux c'était. Elle était obligée de reconnaître que l'utilisation de la magie alors qu'elle était aveugle, constituait une veritable amelioration de son état.

Severus l'attendait dans le salon, car il devait la mener vers la Salle sur Demande. Il était habillé comme à l'ordinaire, dans ses vêtements noirs habituels. Il avait abandonné sa robe noire de professeur cependant. Quand Lorena sortit de sa chambre, il fut frappé. Elle était divinement belle. Il cacha ses emotions soigneusement.

"Le vert de Serpentard ?"

Elle sourit. "Le vert de Serpentard. Pour honorer notre Maison. Toujours." Elle était fière d'appartenir à Serpentard, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru de prime abord. Il l'avait toujours considérée comme étant la moins Serpentarde de tous les étudiants de sa Maison.

Il s'aperçut que quelque chose manquait sur elle cependant. "Vous ne portez aucun bijou."

"Je croyais que ma beauté ne nécessitait aucune autre décoration," fit-elle avec un ton humoristique plein d'auto-dérision.

Severus considéra la réponse de la jeune fille – tellement Serpentarde dans son humour. "Votre beauté non, en effet. Mais le reste de votre tenue, si."

Lorena fronça les sourcils. "Y a-t-il quelque chose qui cloche avec ma tenue ? Il vaut mieux le dire maintenant, avant que tout le monde present commence à rire de moi. C'est difficile de jouer dans ces conditions, vous savez."

Severus eut un sourire moqueur. Il alla à une armoire et ouvrit une boîte, d'où il tira quelque chose. "Il n'y a rien qui cloche dans votre tenue, Mlle Nottingham. Considérons ceci comme… un ajout de dernière minute, la cerise sur le gâteau." Ce disant, il se posta derrière elle, tenant quelque chose à la main.

"Je suis sure que vous allez l'aimer," lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. L'objet toucha la peau de la poitrine de la jeune fille, sur la partie laissée dénudée par la robe.

"Oh !" s'exclama Lorena, tout en portant une main dessus, sentant le metal froid sur sa peau nue. C'était un bijou, un collier composé d'une chaîne et d'un pendentif en argent. Le pendentif, d'environ cinq centimètres de haut sur environ trois de large, était suffisamment gros pour qu'elle puisse le palper du bout des doigts. De forme ovale, avec un 'R' dessus. Les doigts de Lorena perçurent qu'il était incrusté de petites pierres. Des pierres vertes sur un pendentif en argent, avec de delicates gravures autour du 'R'.

"Oh, Professeur…" dit-elle d'une voix entrecoupée par une authentique surprise.

"Vous ne l'aimez pas ?"

"Vous plaisantez ? C'est si… ravissant ! Enfin, je ne peux pas voir mais je fais confiance à votre bon goût. Je suis sûre que ça l'est. Mmm… 'R' comme… ?"

Le Maître des Potions resta silencieux un instant avant de répondre. "Disons, 'R' comme mes initiales. C'est ma mere qui me l'avait donné lorsque j'ai eu mes BUSEs, en gage de sa fierté pour moi. Il lui appartenait. Mon père le lui avait donnée le jour de leur mariage. 'R' comme Rogue. Un bijou de famille. Il avait l'habitude de dire que la femme qui portait ce collier était la propriété d'un Rogue."

Lorena rougit. Avait-il eu l'intention de dire qu'elle était sa propriété ? Elle avait perçu que la possessivité constituait une pièce importante de sa structure mentale. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'y réfléchir et la tourner afin qu'elle puisse lui faire face. Il la jaugea de son regard perçant. "Ma mere croyait que ce bijou me préserverait du danger et me porterait chance si je le portais."

"Et ce fut le cas ?"

"Je n'en sais rien," répondit-il d'une voix soudainement incertaine. "Je ne l'ai jamais porté mais je le conserve ici, avec moi. En souvenir d'elle, je suppose." Il s'arrêta. "Désormais, vous êtes parfaite."

Lorena se sentit rougir. "Professeur Rogue ?"

"Oui ?"

"Je suis certaine qu'il me portera chance pour ce soir." Elle posa une main sur la poitrine de l'homme et tout comme elle l'avait fait lorsqu'il avait quitté le château quelques jours auparavant, elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et murmura à son oreille un 'merci de prendre soin de moi de la façon dont vous le faites'. Il put sentir le souffle de la jeune fille sur sa joue. Il devait résister à la pulsion de la prendre dans ses bras et…

"Allons-y, Mlle Nottingham."

Lorena prit son violon range dans son etui, vérifia que tout y était, sa baguette glissée dans sa manche droite comme d'habitude. Severus la guida mais cette fois-ci, c'était un peu différent. Il lui prit le poignet dans la main.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent dans la Salle sur Demande. Albus accueillait les gens et tout le monde était déjà là, y compris les fantômes des quatre Maisons. Le fantôme de Serpentard, le Baron Sanglant, avait sévèrement tancé Peeves, qu'il avait tout intérêt à se faire oublier et à ne pas mettre un pied dans la salle de concert sinon... Il était le seul dans tout le château, avec le Directeur, à avoir suffisamment d'autorité sur le poltergeist pour le tenir éloigné.

Severus lâcha la main de Lorena avant d'entrer dans la salle et la guida à l'intérieur, la main à présent sur le coude de la jeune fille. Lorena avait perçu le changement dans son attitude – elle pouvait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas que les gens commentent ou meme pire, colportent des ragôts à ce sujet.

Tout le monde présent la trouva belle. Les membres du personnel étaient admiratifs et à ce point, tout le monde avait oublié que l'artiste était aveugle.

Lorena s'assit sur une chaise prepare à son intention et sortit son violon de l'étui. Afin d'être plus libre dans ses mouvements pendant la performance, elle enleva sa baguette, qu'elle mit dans l'étui de son violon ouvert à ses pieds, avec le mouchoir de Severus qu'elle portait toujours avec elle. Albus Dumbledore présenta la soirée, expliquant quelle était la magie la plus puissante. Il ajouta que l'artiste présenterait les morceaux elle-même – comme ils avaient convenu, sachant que c'étaient là des oeuvres musicales moldues.

Tout le monde était là : tous les professeurs pas encore partis en vacances, Mme Pince, Mr Rusard et sa chatte Miss Teigne. Severus était assis à côté du Directeur. Dumbledore avait gardé la meilleure place pour son Maître des Potions afin qu'il puisse observer l'artiste sous le meilleur angle possible.

Lorena régla son instrument et présenta le premier morceau. "C'est une pièce contemporaire créée par un compositeur américain, pour nous rappeler les temps anciens. Elle est intitulée '_Ashokan Farewell_'. Arrangée pour un violon alors qu'elle se joue habituellement avec aussi une guitare et une mandoline." Le morceau était doux et nostalgique. Elle faisait pleurer son instrument avec douceur, son proper visage reflètant un sentiment de perte profonde, des époques anciennes révolues et du temps qui passe, que transmettait le morceau. L'œuvre s'acheva sur une mélodie très douce qui plongea l'auditoire dans une impression de ravissement.

Elle continua avec une chanson, accompagnée au piano, _Summertime_ extrait d'un opera moldu, en expliquant que c'était là une berceuse. Sa voix prit une tonalité d'alto profond, livrant une interpretation émouvante de cette chanson. Elle fut chaleureusement applaudie. Personne, pas même Severus, ne l'avait entendu chanter avant.

Elle poursuivit avec un morceau court mais plein d'énergie, au rythme rapide, une contredanse créée par une jeune artiste contemporaine qu'elle avait entendu auparavant. Elle avait décidé de jouer ce morceau debout. Elle s'amusait follement, un large sourire sur le visage. Même ses yeux gris pâle, habituellement vides, semblaient pétiller. L'ambiance était telle que tout le monde battait la mesure du pied, comme s'ils voulaient danser. En fait, le morceau était composé d'après une ancienne forme de danse moldue qui était populaire à l'époque de la Renaissance. Tout le monde applaudit joyeusement une fois le morceau terminé.

Puis elle s'assit au piano et entama une douce petite pièce compose par un Français, intitulée la_ Pavane_. Elle expliqua que ce morceau avait été arrangé pour piano seul, alors qu'il était habituellement joué par plusieurs instruments tels que la flute ou la guitare.

Severus apprécia la musique mais il attendait l'_Adagio for Strings_ – assurément son oeuvre favorie, la seule qui l'avait ramené vers les vivants, la seule qui était parvenue à le faire pleurer aussi. Il se demanda comment elle réagirait, avec la meme dose d'émotion que ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de montrer dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Avec la _Pavane_, Lorena tissait lentement mais sûrement une intense atmosphere émotionnelle dans la salle. Sa performance ensorcelait son auditoire petit à petit.

Tout le monde applaudit encore, ému par la musique. "Comme l'a dit le Professeur Dumbledore en introduction, la musique est l'une des magies les plus puissantes qui soit. Le morceau que je vais vous jouer dans quelques instants, en est certainement la preuve. Maintenant, soyez libres d'exprimer vos émotions, laissez-leur libre cours, car c'est ainsi qu'opère la magie de la musique. Voici l'_Adagio pour Cordes_, composé par un Américain, arrangé pour un violon alto."

Lorena commença son morceau sur un ryhtme lent, de douces sonorities se déversant dans la salle. Des sons riches et profonds emplirent l'espace, au fur et à mesure que la musique progressait en de puissants crescendos. Elle fermait les yeux de temps à autre, ce léger signe indiquant à Severus que peu à peu, l'émotion s'emparait d'elle, l'enserrant dans sa poigne de fer. Au bout de quelques minutes, le crescendo montait, encore et encore, transportant tout le monde sur ses ailes. Alors que l'on croyait avoir atteint le sommet, un autre crescendo prit le relais de la progression vers de nouvelles hauteurs. A ce point, les yeux de Lorena ne pouvaient contenir leurs larmes plus longtemps. Elles se déversèrent sur ses joues. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, comme si elle était sur le point d'éclater en sanglots, hors d'haleine, l'expression de son visage reflétant quelque douleur intérieure profonde. Mais ses doigts restaient agiles et fermes sur l'instrument et l'archet.

Puis le silence éclata comme un cri. Pendant environ quatre ou cinq secondes, le violon alto demeura silencieux, un silence musical en soi, comparable à une respiration relâchée après la tension édifiée pendant le crescendo. Lorena recommence à jouer, avec une expression à la fois de douleur et de soulagement sur le visage, le decrescendo final procurant un doux sentiment de paix aux âmes torturées qui en avaient besoin. Le morceau s'acheva sur les memes notes riches et profondes avec lesquelles il avait commencé, transportant les âmes à l'écoute pour un lent retour sur terre, comme des cendres voletant dans l'air et retombant paisiblement sur le sol.

Elle posa son violon sur les genoux. Elle pouvait entendre de legers sons de sanglots dans l'auditoire mais ne pouvait figurer qui pleurait. Il ne restait que le silence – interrompu seulement par le bruit que fit Hagrid dans son mouchoir, qu'elle avait reconnut pour l'avoir déjà entendu auparavant. Miss Teigne avait sauté des genoux de Rusard pour s'asseoir devant Lorena, l'écoutant avec une intensité toute féline. La magie de la musique avait une fois encore opera sur l'auditoire. Elle laissa sa main gauche tomber vers l'étui du violon. Un mouchoir sauta dans sa main tendue. Severus l'observait avec intensité. C'était le même mouchoir qu'il lui avait donné l'année passée, lorsqu'elle était devenue aveugle. Il était toujours époustouflé de voir qu'elle l'avait conservé. Elle tamponna ses joues avec, essayant de garder son calme. En vérité, elle était la première personne à succomber à cette magie puissante.

Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour être capable de se reprendre en main et de s'asseoir au piano pour ce qu'elle annonça être sa dernière pièce. Une œuvre moderne, extradite de la musique d'un film moldu, un theme d'amour qu'elle avait découvert plusieurs années auparavant et qu'elle avait appris à jouer d'oreille. "J'aimerais dire ce que ce morceau signifie pour moi : il est l'autre magie très puissante à l'œuvre dans le monde, à part la musique." Elle ne pouvait en dire plus, laissant tout le monde spéculer sur ce que pouvait bien être cette 'autre magie puissante'.

Elle joua avec beaucoup d'âme. Une fois encore, une larme s'écoula de ses yeux mais là, l'expression de son visage n'était pas douloureuse. Severus l'observait attentivement, car il ne l'avait jamais entendu jouer ce morceau avant. Les doigts de la jeune fille touchait la clavier avec légèreté et sensualité, comme une plume sur la peau. Elle souriait timidement, comme si elle avait été touchée par les doigts d'un amant. Ses yeux gris pale avait pris une teinte vitreuse comme si elle avait été capture par le baiser et la caresse d'un amant. Le Maître des Potions ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, d'espérer qu'un jour… un jour il pourrait donner à ses yeux la même expression – avant de chasser cette idée rapidement.

Lorena aurait juré entendre un profound soupir en provenance de l'auditoire une fois qu'elle eût fini avec son morceau. Comme c'était le dernier numéro, les personnes présentes frappèrent leurs mains dans un geste d'appréciation authentique. Ils demandèrent même un rappel. Albus se tenait à côté de Lorena et le lui demanda. Elle se décida pour '_Ashokan Farewell_' au violon. Les femmes demandèrent le theme d'amour que Lorena avait joué au piano. Elle accepta aussi et joua de nouveau les deux morceaux. L'auditoire éclata en applaudissements encore.

Alors Albus Dumbledore, totalement ébranlé par la performance, suggéra à tout le monde de prendre du thé et des gâteaux. De sa baguette, il fit venir la nourriture et les boissons. La soirée se termina dans une atmosphère charmante. Argus Rusard – un Cracmol – posa seulement une question qui fit taire tout ceux présents.

"Dites-moi, Professeur Dumbledore, Mlle Nottingham a mentionné l'une des magies les plus puissantes. L'une est la musique, mais quelle est l'autre ?"

Le vieux Directeur sourit et se tourna vers Lorena, assise entre lui et Severus. "Alors, pouvez-vous répondre à notre concièrge, Lorena ? Je crois que nous en avons déjà parlé récemment."

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, en regrettant seulement qu'il ait prononcé cette dernière phrase. "Je faisais allusion à… à l'amour. Mais je ne fais que répéter l'explication du Professeur Dumbledore, vous savez. Donc je pense qu'il est bien plus qualifié que moi pour développer ce sujet."

Severus cacha un sourire moqueur. _Une vraie réponse de Serpentarde en effet,_ pensa-t-il. _Maintenant notre bon vieil Albus devra faire avec. _La situation l'amusait énormément et il était assez sûr que Lorena y prenait plaisir aussi – tous les deux à leur manière bien Serpentarde.

Le Directeur leur jeta un regard à la fois brilliant et austere à la jeune femme mais il savait que cela serait perdu sur elle car elle était aveugle. Par conséquent, il entama son explication sur le sujet pour qui voulait l'écouter.

L'explication fut brève mais suffisamment convaincante, vu que personne d'autre n'osa demander plus. Lorena entendit Hagrid marmonner 'Un grand homme, Dumbledore, un grand homme…" dans sa barbe en une appreciation sincère.

Puis le personnel quitta la Salle sur Demande après de longues minutes passées à féliciter Lorena pour sa représentation. Elle rangea son violon. Severus lui prit le coude pour la ramener à leurs appartements. Mais dès qu'ils furent tous les deux hors de vue, sa main glissa du coude de la jeune fille vers son poignet, dans une prise ferme mais douce, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'envole.

* * *

_**Les différents morceaux que Lorena a joué ce soir-là sont :**_

**_-_ Ashokan Farewell_, par Jay Ungar – il a été utilize dans le documentaire intitulé_ 'The Civil War' _de Ken Burns, qui était passé l'année dernière sur Arte, sur la Guerre de Sécession - la musique se trouve aussi sur YouTube, une vraie merveille._**  
**_-_ Summertime_, célèbre morceau de Gerschwin, extrait de son opéra «_ Porgy and Bess _». Personnellement, j'adore la version de Mahalia Jackson – très tendre et pleine d'âme._**  
_**- la contredanse est une pièce jouée au violon par Vanessa Mae, un morceau très joyeux et plein de vie, qui peut aussi être retrouvé sur YouTube.**_  
**_- La_ Pavane _de Fauré, l'un de mes compositeurs favoris – une bien jolie pièce aussi._**  
**_- Le célèbre_ Adagio pour Cordes _de Samuel Barber, compositeur américain – l'une de mes morceaux favoris parmi les favoris – déjà mentionné dans un précédent chapitre._**  
**_- Le dernier morceau que Lorena joue au piano, est le_ Glasgow Love Theme_, extrait de la B.O. du film "_Love Actually_" – dans lequel joue aussi Alan Rickman. Très romantique !_**

**_Par ailleurs, j'avais remarqué ce joli pendentif qui apparaît sur la couverture de certaines éditions anglophones des_ Reliques de la Mort _– je l''ai trouvé si beau que je l'ai utilisé pour decrier le médaillon que Severus prête à Lorena – « l'ajout de dernière minute ». C'était bien avant que je comprenne que ce médaillon était en fait le médaillon de Serpentard que Voldemort utilise comme Horcrux._**

**_Autre problème : dans la version originale de mon histoire, écrite en anglais,_ Snape _et_ Slytherin _partagent la même initiale, 'S'. Oui mais voilà, en français,_ Snape_, c'est_ Rogue_. Donc 'R'. Bon, je fais quoi alors ? J'ai choisi de transformer le 'S' en 'R', avec un petit effort d'imagination, tout en reprenant le style du médaillon dans ma description._**

_**Bref. Pas grave. Cette histoire se déroule de toutes façons dans un univers alternatif. Mais le pendentif est tellement beau et il va comme un gant dans mon histoire.**_

_**Merci de laisser une revue ! Merci au deux personnes qui ont laissé des revues anonymes et à qui je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre personnellement.**_


	14. Sortilèges utiles et corps inutile

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**14 – Sortilèges utiles et corps inutile**

Le jour suivant, Severus ramena Lorena dans la salle de classe consacrée à la DCFM, sans un mot, sa main tenant encore la jeune fille par le poignet dans une prise ferme. Une fois là, il jeta un sort de fermeture sur la porte et un sortilège de silence sur la pièce afin qu'il puissent pratiquer ensemble sans être dérangés.

Elle était revêtue d'une robe noire, avec sa robe d'étudiante enfilée par dessus. Elle comprit ce qu'il voulait et sortit sa baguette, prête pour l'entraînement. Il lui fit travailler tous les sorts qu'elle pouvait connaître, lui interdisant l'usage de ses capacités psychokinétiques. Elle obéit, il bloquait les sorts qu'elle lançait. Il voulait seulement vérifier l'étendue de son savoir en la matière. Lorena fit un effort pour satisfaire ses exigences mais cela demandait une concentration supplémentaire car ses aptitudes particulières constituaient une seconde nature pour elle.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes passées ainsi, ils firent une pause. Ce n'était pas facile pour Lorena car elle comptait énormément sur ses capacités psychokinétiques, compensant sa cécité ce cette façon. Elle s'effondra sur l'une des chaises de la classe. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient à son front, témoins de la concentration qu'elle avait mise dans l'exercice.

"Nous n'en n'avons pas fini, Mlle Nottingham. Je veux vous enseigner quelque chose de très utile dans certaines circonstances. Debout !"

Lorena se leva. Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer cependant qu'elle était un peu éreintée. "Oui, monsieur," dit-elle avec un ton soumis conçu pour désamorcer toute remarque méchante venant de lui.

"Avez-vous déjà entendu parler des Patronus ?"

Elle se souvenait avoir lu quelque chose à ce sujet ou bien entendu les étudiants plus ages en parler dans la salle commune de Serpentard. "Vaguement. Je me rappelle que ça a un rapport avec les animaux."

"Oui, en quelque sorte. Le sortilège Patronus vous permet de projeter une image similaire à un spectre, mais qui a des usages variés. Principalement deux : envoyer des messages ou bien guider ; pour vous defender contre les Détraqueurs. Pour jeter ce sortilège, vous devez vous concentrer sur les souvenirs les plus heureux que vous avez en vous-même. C'est de la magie assez avancée mais je pense que votre propre magie devrait être suffisamment puissante pour produire un Patronus."

Lorena était perplexe. Si le sortilège Patronus était essentiellement quelque chose de _visuel_, il lui serait difficile d'en voir le résultat … _L'a-t-il seulement réalisé ?_

"Très bien," dit-elle. "Je suis prête."

Severus l'avait effectivement réalisé. "Je suis conscient que vous êtes aveugle. Mais cela ne devrait pas vous empêcher de le faire. L'incantation est '_Expecto Patronum_'. Il n'y a pas de mouvement de baguette particulier. Seule la concentration importe. Concentrez votre magie sur vos souvenirs les plus heureux."

Ses souvenirs les plus heureux… Oui, elle en avait quelques uns. Lorena se souvenait bien lorsqu'elle jouait en trio avec ses parents. C'était formidable. Sa mère à la harpe, son père au célesta, elle-même au violon. Elle pouvait encore entendre le morceau qu'ils avaient joué, quelque chose de très doux. "Oui, j'en ai quelques uns en stock," fit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle tendit sa baguette et jeta le sort, en invoquant le bon souvenir auquel elle avait pensé. Cependant, à cause de la nature même du sort, rien ne se produisit. Pas un son. "Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Un peu de fumée argentée est sortie de votre baguette. C'est un début. Mais le but est de parvenir à former ce que l'on appelle un Patronus corporel. La fumée argentée doit prendre la forme d'un animal, un animal qui signifie beaucoup pour vous ou bien qui est un reflet de votre personnalité. Vous avez déjà eu un animal de compagnie dans le passé ?"

Lorena resta silencieuse. Elle ne considérait pas les araignées, les fourmis et les serpents comme des animaux de compagnie, même si elle pouvait communiquer avec eux d'une manière ou d'une autre. "Non, monsieur."

"Essayer encore. Peut-être que le souvenir que vous avez utilisé n'était pas assez heureux."

Elle fut troublée par sa remarque. Laquelle n'était pas totalement fausse d'ailleurs. Elle avait invoqué un souvenir heureux mais maintenant, à bien y penser, il avait laissé un goût triste dans son esprit. Ce souvenir appartenait à une époque heureuse qui ne reviendrait plus jamais. "Pouvons-nous associer plusieurs souvenirs ensemble, monsieur ?"

"Oui, vous pouvez faire ça. Ce peut être un sentiment général aussi, pas uniquement un souvenir en particulier. Continuez."

"Encore une question, Professeur. S'il vous plaît."

Severus voulait laisser échapper un soupir mais il se retint de le faire. La jeune fille avait une ouïe très fine. "Oui, Mlle Nottingham ?"

"Quel est _votre_ Patronus ?"

Il fut surpris par sa question – bien qu'elle ne fût pas totalement inattendue. "Une biche," répondit-il seulement. "Maintenant, à votre tour."

Lorena perçut bien qu'il n'irait pas plus loin dans ses explications. Elle se concentra sur le sentiment général de joie qu'elle ressentait en jouant de la musique, quand elle était dans la nature, quand… quand elle se rappelait le corps masculine qui s'était écrasé contre le sien ce matin fatal, lorsqu'elle était devenue aveugle. Son odeur mâle, sa voix soyeuse, ses doigts doux qui essuyaient ses larmes, ses bras réconfortant autour d'elle. Elle s'était sentie en sécurité. La sécurité était-elle un sentiment heureux ? Elle était sur le point de le découvrir. "_Spero Patronum_ !"

Cette fois-ci, c'était mieux. La fumée argentée qui émana de sa baguette prit une forme corporelle. Un gros chat sauta au loin. Non, pas un gros chat. Un tigre.

"Bien, Mlle Nottingham, bien."

"Vraiment ? A quoi… à quoi est-ce qu'il ressemble ?"

"A un tigre."

Lorena décida qu'elle devrait utiliser la combinaison de la nature, de la music et du souvenir de l'homme se tenant à présent à ses côtés, pour invoquer un Patronus, si nécessaire. Cela semblait marcher.

"Je vous suggère de continuer à travailler ce sort, afin de vous assurer de pouvoir le produire à chaque fois que vous en auriez besoin. Souvenez-vous, c'est l'unique moyen de combattre un Détraqueur, en leur envoyant un Patronus sur eux. Non pas que vous en rencontreriez tous les jours mais on ne sait jamais."

"Professeur… comment pourrais-je savoir que j'ai réussi à en produire un ? Je ne peux pas le voir, je ne peux pas l'entendre, je ne peux pas le toucher."

Severus comprenait son inquiétude. "Une forme bien plus avancée de magie peut doter un Patronus de votre propre voix. Cependant, pour le moment, vous pouvez le sentir. Restez seulement concentrée dessus, puis attirez-le vers vous avec votre baguette. Votre perception extra sensorielle devrait pouvoir le repérer. Asseyez-vous et essayez."

Lorena fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Elle s'assit et invoqua un autre Patronus qui vint lui pousser gentiment les jambes. Elle sentit quelque chose de gazeux ou brumeux à proximité, contre ses genoux. "Dommage qu'il ne peut pas ronronner ou rugir. Cela aurait été bien pratique."

Elle perçut que le Maître des Potions s'asseyait sur la chaise à côté d'elle. Elle se sentait éreintée mais elle voulait encore lui demander quelque chose d'autre. "Professeur… Puis-je vous poser une question ?"

"De toute évidence, il me paraît impossible de vous en empêcher," dit-il avec sarcasme.

Lorena choisit d'ignorer sa réponse sarcastique. "Est-ce que… est-ce que vous m'apprendrez le _Sectumsempra_ ?" Elle voulait le lui demander depuis quelque temps déjà mais n'avait pas eu l'opportunité de le faire. Maintenant, c'était le bon moment. Ils étaient seuls. Personne pour épier leur conversation sur un sujet que tous les deux souhaitaient garder secret.

Severus la regarda. Elle n'avait pas oublié. "Etes-vous certaine de vouloir le connaître ? Etes-vous consciente que c'est… de la Magie Noire ?"

"Oui, monsieur, j'en suis consciente. Bien sûr que je le veux." Sa voix reflétait sa détermination. "Ce sort peut être aussi utile que le Patronus après tout."

Les yeux ténébreux de Severus brillèrent. Elle n'avait pas tort. "Très bien alors. Je vous apprendrai d'abord sur un mannequin. Il y a un contre-maléfice que je vous enseignerai aussi. Une fois que vous les possèderez correctement, nous les essaierons _en direct_."

Il avait prononcé ce dernier mot avec ton détaché mais dangereux dans la voix. Cependant, Lorena ne flancha pas. Elle se leva seulement, prête.

Severus invoqua un mannequin qui se mettrait à sonner à chaque fois qu'il était touché correctement. "Comme vous ne pouvez pas me voir l'exécuter, je vais vous montrer les mouvements différemment."

Il resta à côté d'elle. "Levez votre baguette devant vous." Elle obéit et la main de l'homme attrapa son avant-bras et son poignet. "Comme ceci." Il positionna le bras de la jeune fille selon ses propres indications. Elle sentait son corps masculin contre le sien maintenant, son souffle sur son cou et ses cheveux. Chaud, il était chaud, en un contraste total avec le comportement froid dont il faisait preuve habituellement. Mais quelle était sa véritable nature ? "N'utilisez pas vos capacités psychokinétiques. Elles ne doivent pas interférer." Il avait toujours ce ton profond, soyeux, dangereux. Ronronnant. Sensuel. Lorena lui faisait confiance. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Contrairement à la plupart des autres étudiants de Poudlard, elle n'avait jamais eu peur de lui, même lorsqu'il cédait à ses accès de colère et de violence dans la salle commune de Serpentard.

Le visage de Severus était juste à côté du sien. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa joue. "Dites seulement '_Sectumsempra_'. Le plus détaché possible. C'est comme ça que vous pouvez transmettre votre pouvoir à votre baguette."

"Je voudrais vous entendre une fois, s'il vous plaît, Professeur, afin que je puisse le mémoriser."

Severus s'exécuta. Il sortit sa baguette et tout en la tenant, il jeta le sort. "_SECTUMSEMPRA_ !" Sa voix profonde résonna claire et puissante dans la salle. Sa baguette crépita avec une lumière puissante et un flot d'énergie toucha le mannequin qui se mit à sonner.

"Vous avez entendu. A votre tour maintenant. Restez concentrée."

"Oui. Euh… Lâchez-moi, s'il vous plaît, Professeur."

Il la libéra mais tout en restant tout près derrière elle, à regarder le bras de la jeune femme. Elle se concentra sur elle-même, imaginant le mannequin. Elle avait entendu la précédente sonnerie, son ouïe fine détecta la direction dans laquelle le mannequin se trouvait. Elle utilisa sa perception extra sensorielle pour estimer la distance entre elle et le mannequin.

Elle déplaça le bras qui tenait sa baguette devant elle, dans un geste plein de détermination, ses yeux gris pâle concentrés droit devant elle. "_Sectumsempra_ !" cria-t-elle. Un éclair puissant d'énergie sortit de sa baguette et toucha le mannequin. Lequel sonna.

Severus était impressionné. Il n'était pas certain que la plupart des étudiants fussent capables de parvenir à un tel résultat dès la première fois, même avec leurs deux yeux.

Le silence retomba entre eux. Lorena sut qu'elle avait réussi – sinon elle aurait eu droit à ses sarcasmes, comme il procédait habituellement dans sa salle de classe.

Sans avertissement, elle jeta le même sort encore sur le mannequin, juste pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas là un coup de chance. "_Sectumsempra_ !" Sa voix s'éleva sous le plafond encore, claire et déterminée. Une fois de plus, le flot d'énergie s'écoula de sa baguette et toucha le mannequin qui sonna avec le sort bien lancé. Elle le fit cinq ou six fois encore, seulement pour être certaine. Chaque coup fut une réussite.

Severus dut l'arrêter à la fin. Il lui prit la main et la mena vers le mannequin. "Mettez-vous à genou et vérifiez votre travail, Mlle Nottingham."

Le mannequin n'était plus ce qu'il était. Il n'en restait plus qu'un tas de bois, de tissue et de métal entremêlé. "J'ai fait ça ?" demanda Lorena avec une pointe d'anxiété dans la voix. "Oh Merlin…"

"C'est l'effet que ça fait. Je vous laisse imaginer quel est le résultat sur un être humain." Il s'arrêta tandis qu'elle se relevait. "Maintenant, vous allez apprendre comment réparer les dommages infligés à un être de chair et de sang." Il dirigea sa baguette vers le mannequin. "_Reparo_ !" et le mannequin se reconstitua.

"Je comprends pourquoi ce sort ne doit pas être divulgué," murmura Lorena. "Il appartient de plein droit à la même catégorie que les trios Impardonnables."

"Je vous l'ai dit, c'est de la Magie Noire. C'est pourquoi vous devez rester muette à propos de ce sort et ne l'utiliser seulement qu'au cas où vous vous trouveriez dans un danger extrême. Vous n'y aurez recours uniquement si votre vie même ou celle d'une personne vous accompagnant, sont menacées. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?"

"Oui, Professeur."

"C'est UNIQUEMENT pour les ennemis. Je fais confiance à votre jugement pour déterminer qui sont ces ennemis parmi tous les gens que vous pourriez connaître ou rencontrer."

"Oui, Professeur."

"Bien. A présent, le contre-maléfice. _Vulnera Sanatur_, à répéter trois fois d'affilée." Il lui répéta les paroles qui devaient être récitées, avec une voix douce et profonde qui émut beaucoup Lorena. C'était une incantation qui sonnait comme un chant, ce qui fit penser à Lorena qu'il devrait chanter. "Mémorisez-la, vous pourriez en avoir besoin pour sauver la vie de votre cible – au cas où vous vous tromperiez de cible."

Lorena répéta l'incantation plusieurs fois pour la mémoriser. Puis Severus fit quelque chose de surprenant. Il déboutonna la manche droite de sa redingote et roula la manche de sa chemise blanche dessous, dénudant son avant-bras. Il posa la main de Lorena dessus. "Maintenant, utilisez le sort sur moi !"

"Oh, Professeur !"

"Faites-le !"

Lorena rechigna. "Ce n'est pas possible, monsieur. Je vous en prie." Elle avait toujours sa main posée sur l'avant-bras de l'homme. La peau en était douce.

"Cessez d'être sentimentale, Mlle Nottingham. C'est dans un but pratique, Merlin ! Maintenant, faites-le !"

"Je ne veux pas vous faire du mal," murmura-t-elle. "Je ne vous ferai jamais de mal." Il ne l'aurait pas entendue, s'il ne s'était pas trouvé si près d'elle.

Severus voulait se moquer d'elle encore mais il comprit au ton de la jeune fille qu'elle était profondément sincère. Les doigts de Lorena caressaient doucement son avant-bras maintenant. Il ferma les yeux, se demandant quel effet ces doigts pourraient avoir sur le reste de son corps – après qu'il eût levé ses boucliers mentaux, afin qu'elle ne puisse pas percevoir ses pensées.

"Je sais ce que je fais. Vous pouvez y aller. Juste une petite coupure. Je ne vais pas en mourir, vous savez. Tout est dans l'intention. Maintenant, allez-y." Il avait parlé très doucement.

Elle soupira et leva sa baguette quelques centimètres au-dessus de son bras. "_Sectumsempra_," dit-elle calmement, comme si elle souhaitait donner le moins de puissance possible à l'incantation. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser plus que nécessaire. Il grimaça, une coupure comparable à un coup d'épée était apparue sur son bras. Elle le sentit réagir et mit une main sur sa blessure. Du sang s'écoula sous ses doigts. _Oh Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

"A présent, récitez l'incantation, comme je vous l'ai montré," dit-il tout en retirant la main de la jeune fille. _Vulnera Sanatur_. Elle s'exécuta et cette fois-ci, elle était bien plus convaincante, afin que les paroles puissent vraiment le guérir. _Vulnera Sanatur._ La blessure disparut miraculeusement après la troisième fois qu'elle eût dit l'incantation. _Vulnera Sanatur_. "Maintenant, touchez mon bras."

Lorena obéit et elle put sentir que sa peau était à nouveau comme neuve, comme si elle ne l'avait jamais scarifié. "Oh !" laissa-t-elle échapper, profondément soulagée.

"Vous voyez, il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un plat," commenta Severus avec sarcasme.

Lorena tourna le visage vers lui. "Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, Professeur, mais vous avez dit que ce sort devait être réservé à mes ennemis seulement. Vous n'êtes pas mon ennemi." Elle prit une inspiration profonde. "Je ne pourrais jamais vous blesser."

Quelque chose remua dans l'âme de Severus – ou de ce qu'il en restait, selon son opinion. Quelque chose de puissant. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps. Mais il rejeta ce sentiment rapidement. La jeune fille était seulement gentille avec lui et encore, il se demandait bien pourquoi.

"Inutile de continuer l'expérience. Disons qu'il ne semblerait pas que vous ayez réussi à guérir cette blessure juste par chance."

Il venait de lui faire un compliment. Mais Lorena venait d'entendre le dernier mot. "Oh, à propos de chance…" Elle jeta un sort de _Récurvite_ sur sa main pour se nettoyer du sang de Severus, avant de retrouver le médaillon qu'elle portait depuis le soir précédent, et qui pendait entre ses seins. "J'ai oublié de vous rendre ceci hier, Professeur."

Elle était sur le point d'ouvrir le collier pour l'enlever quand Severus posa sa main sur celle de la jeune fille. "Non, ça ira. Gardez-le sur vous pour le moment."

Lorena était perplexe. "Mais il vous appartient, c'est un cadeau de votre mère ! C'était bien gentil de votre part de me le prêter hier."

"Je sais. Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Mais pour le moment, gardez-le seulement."

La façon dont il avait prononcé ces paroles, à la fois douce et irrésistible, ne devait pas être mise au défi. Lorena n'insista pas et remit le médaillon sous ses vêtements, cache entre ses seins.

Severus se leva et l'aida à en faire de même. "C'est terminé pour le moment. Retournons à mes quartiers, c'est bientôt l'heure du déjeuner."

Lorena ne dit rien, toujours surprise qu'il l'ait laissée porter le collier. Elle n'avait jamais porté un bijou aussi beau, aussi précieux, d'une telle valeur. Elle songea à ses paroles, le médaillon étant un signe de possession. Voulait-il affirmer un quelconque sentiment de sa possession d'elle quand il la laissait porter ce bijou, au moins à ses propres yeux ? Ils n'étaient même pas amants. Elle était perplexe mais ne posa pas plus de questions à ce propos. Ils enfilèrent tous les deux leurs robes et sortirent.

* * *

Après le déjeuner, Severus rendit visite au Directeur pour une demande particulière qu'il avait en tête depuis qu'il était revenu de la dernière réunion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et les Mangemorts.

Albus Dumbledore voulait être mis au courant des progrès de Lorena. Les nouvelles étaient positives à cet égard. "Alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Severus ?"

"J'aimerais passer une ou deux semaines chez moi. Peut-être plus."

"L'impasse du Tisseur ?"

"Oui. Je me sens bien ici, mais j'ai besoin de changer d'air et d'être chez moi."

"Je croyais que Poudlard était chez vous."

"C'est le cas, Monsieur le Directeur, c'est bien le cas, mais il y a aussi une autre raison."

"Oh, et laquelle ?"

Severus soupira discrètement. "Je pense que je serais plus à l'aise pour enseigner l'Occlumencie à Mlle Nottingham si j'étais là-bas, avec elle. Seul."

Dumbledore regarda le jeune sorcier attentivement. Severus Rogue était son Maître des Potions, un expert en Magie Noire, son espion contre Voldemort. Il était conscient d'être aussi le seul ami du jeune homme. "Pensez-vous être en mesure d'assurer sa sécurité là-bas aussi, Severus ? Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr pour elle, étant donné les circonstances."

"Oui, Monsieur le Directeur. Tant que je suis avec elle, il n'y aura aucun problème." Son regard ténébreux fixa les yeux bleu acier du vieil homme. "Albus, je vous en prie." Il y avait presque une supplique dans sa voix.

"Je comprends que je demande beaucoup de vous, mon ami. Votre dernière réunion avec Voldemort n'a pas été très plaisante pour vous, si l'on considère l'état dans lequel vous êtes revenu. Vous avez besoin de vous échapper en effet." Il s'arrêta, réfléchissant à sa décision. "Je constate que vous avez gardé à l'esprit les objectifs qui vous ont été fixés quant à elle. L'Occlumencie." Une autre pause. "Si vous pouvez y garantir sa sécurité, cela me va. Vous pouvez partir avec elle si vous le souhaitez. Je fais confiance à votre jugement et à vos capacités de prendre soin de sa sécurité. Je sais que vous pouvez faire face à toutes sortes de situations. Merlin ! Je remettrais ma propre vie entre vos mains compétentes, Severus ! Je demande seulement que me soit immédiatement communiqué tout ce qui pourrait paraître inhabituel." Il sortit un objet de l'un des tiroirs de son bureau. Un miroir. "J'ai le même ici. Vous n'avez qu'à regarder le miroir, vous m'appelez et nous pouvons parler. C'est plus rapide que les hiboux. C'est plus sûr que le réseau de Cheminette. Et c'est bien moins douloureux qu'une Marque des Ténèbres."

Severus ne sauta pas de joie après que son voeu ait été satisfait. Il ne laissa échapper qu'un petit sourire – ce qui était l'équivalent d'une démonstration de grande joie pour lui. "Merci, Albus. Je ferai comme vous le voulez." Il prit le miroir qu'il mit dans sa poche sans même un regard pour l'étrange artéfact magique.

"Quand voulez-vous partir ?"

"Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Plus tard dans l'après-midi."

Le vieil homme leva un sourcil de surprise mais il ne dit rien. Le Maître des Potions était déjà sur le point de quitter son bureau. "Severus ?"

"Oui, Monsieur le Directeur ?"

Dumbledore le fixa. "N'oubliez pas non plus les plans de Voldemort pour Mlle Nottingham. Il vaudrait mieux pour elle qu'elle devienne… disons… _inutile_ pour lui, grâce à quelqu'un du côté de la Lumière, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Elle n'est plus une enfant."

Severus jeta un coup d'oeil au Directeur, une rapide surprise sur les traits de son visage. Albus hocha la tête vers lui, comme s'il donnait son accord pour... Le jeune sorcier se demanda s'il avait bien compris. Mais l'éclat dans les yeux de Dumbledore ne pouvait pas être méprise. Le vieil homme était en effet un très bon Légilimens.

"Nous parlons de l'une de mes étudiantes, Albus !"

Le vieil homme fixa le Maître des Potions. Ses yeux bleu acier étaient soudainement sérieux. "Nous parlons d'une jeune femme vierge de 17 ans, dont la vie, le corps et l'âme même seront totalement brisés, ruinés et détruits si nous laissons Voldemort faire ce qu'il veut d'elle, Severus. Vous le savez et je le sais aussi."

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard qui en disait long. _Prenez-la pour vous_, le Directeur lui dit de ses yeux bleu acier.

"Je garderai ça à l'esprit, Monsieur le Directeur," dit-il avant de partir, sa robe noire de professeur ondoyant derrière lui en un mouvement gracieux.

* * *

Severus songea aux dernières paroles d'Albus Dumbledore. Le vieux avait fait allusion à la jeune fille rendue _inutile_ pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il connaissait les plans que Voldemort avait en stock pour elle. Il soupira, pesant le pour et le contre. Elle était son étudiante, avec encore deux années à accomplir à Poudlard. Elle était aveugle, sans défense contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et les autres Mangemorts. Il avait l'impression de prendre avantage d'elle de manière injuste.

En même temps, Dumbledore avait raison. Il valait mieux pour elle d'être traitée de manière équitable par quelqu'un du côté de la Lumière, comme l'avait souligné le Directeur – plutôt que par Voldemort. Severus savait que si la fille était prise par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, son sort serait terrible après. Une fois qu'il aurait pris la virginité de la jeune fille pour gagner ses pouvoirs, Voldemort laisserait le reste des autres Mangemorts prendre leur part d'elle. Bien sûr qu'elle était majeure. Elle aurait même 18 ans au début de Septembre prochain. Albus Dumbledore avait raison : elle n'était plus une enfant. Elle était une adulte selon les règles du monde magique. Enfin, elle paraissait plus âgée aussi, plus dans sa vingtaine alors, qu'à l'âge de l'adolescence.

Albus Dumbledore avait clairement suggéré qu'il fût l'homme qui devrait la rendre _inutile_ pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le problème était que Severus se demandait s'il était l'homme fait pour elle, l'homme fait pour la prendre. Par ailleurs, il n'avait pas eu de femme depuis bien longtemps. Il se savait être rude, même brutal, pendant l'acte sexuel. Dans tous les cas, il était un amant exigeant. Il ne se faisait pas confiance pour être un amant attentif et doux pour la première fois d'une jeune fille.

Il s'arrêta une fois au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie, l'un des endroits qu'il préférait dans le château. Il ferma les yeux, imaginant le sort de la jeune fille. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver. Non. En même temps, s'il la prenait, il devrait cacher ce fait du Seigneur des Ténèbres encore plus profond que tout le reste… En fait, tant de choses peuvent arriver dans un lycée, à une jeune fille âgée de 17 ou 18 ans, avec tous les jeunes mâles autour… Poudlard était une école mixte, pas un couvent. Et cela aurait pu arriver alors qu'elle se trouvait dans cette institution pour aveugles aussi. Après tout, les hormones se moquaient bien des handicaps.

Severus se pencha contre le balcon, regardant la vue. Il ne pouvait pas dénier le fait qu'il était attiré par elle. Mais il avait presque le double de l'âge de la jeune fille. Son professeur et Directeur de Maison. _Elle pourrait ne pas être d'accord. Enfin, au moins elle ne me hait pas._ Il y avait cependant des indices qui lui montraient qu'au contraire, elle semblait apprécier sa compagnie. _Apprécier la compagnie de quelqu'un est une chose. Avoir des relations sexuelles avec, c'est complètement différent._ Il soupira. De la compagnie féminine, et plus si affinités, ne le dérangeait pas. Il devait admettre qu'il en avait besoin d'un peu. A 32 ans, il était toujours jeune, même si cette vie d'espion avait déjà imprimé sa marque sur lui, aussi sûrement que la Marque des Ténèbres était imprimée sur son avant-bras. Il avait les besoins et les désirs d'un homme de son âge. Mais il ne pouvait pas les satisfaire avec une étudiante. Et encore moins de la manière qu'il le faisait lorsqu'il payait une femme pour ce type de service. Ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps.

_Une étudiante en danger._ Severus croyait que dans les meilleurs intérêts de la jeune fille, il valait mieux qu'il soit son premier amant en effet. Il était conscient qu'elle semblait apprécier sa compagnie mais ne pas souhaiter aller jusqu'au bout avec lui. Il se savait ne pas être un Apollon non plus. _Eh bien, elle est aveugle, elle ne peut pas me voir. Elle ne posera pas de question sur la Marque des Ténèbres tatouée sur mon bras non plus. _Quand bien même. Il devrait la séduire pour la mettre dans son lit. _Et une fois que je l'ai déflorée, que va-t-il se passer entre nous ? Ca veut dire que je vais devoir lui raconter toute l'histoire à propos des plans que le Seigneur des Ténèbres prépare pour elle. _Il soupira encore. _Oh, pourquoi est-ce que c'est sur mon âme que ces choses-là doivent-elles tomber ? Mon âme, Dumbledore ? Hein, mon âme ?!_

Il ferma les yeux devant la réalisation des conséquences. _Oui, un jour ou l'autre, quelqu'un devra lui dire la vérité. Ca pourrait être une bonne introduction. Peut-être qu'elle consentira seulement à ce que je la tringle de manière insensée après avoir entendu l'histoire. Peut-être qu'elle ne me croira pas et… _Il se demanda si aller à l'Impasse du Tisseur avec elle était une si bonne idée après tout. Mais un reste de décence en lui murmura à son esprit qu'elle avait en effet le droit de connaître la vérité.

_Oui, un jour ou l'autre, quelqu'un devra lui montrer ce que c'est qu'un homme._

La cloche sonna deux heures de l'après-midi. Severus quitta le balcon pour retourner à ses appartements. Ils devaient se préparer à partir.

* * *

_**Le maléfice **_**Sectumsempra**_**est directement inspire par le livre/film **_**Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé**_**. Je me souviens aussi de la séance de l'A.D. durant laquelle Harry enseigne à ses camarades comment invoquer un Patronus – c'était super à regarder et je pensais que ça pourrait nourrir un peu mon imagination.**_

_**Merci de laisser une revue !**_


	15. Magie élémentale

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**15 – Magie élémentale**

Lorena n'était pas dans leurs quartiers. Son étui à violon non plus. Severus en déduisit qu'elle jouait dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Elle n'y était pas non plus. Il se rendit à l'autre endroit où elle aurait pu aller pour jouer, c'est-à-dire la Salle sur Demande.

Elle y était en effet, assise au piano. Elle était en train de jouer le thème d'amour qu'elle avait donné lors du concert. La mélodie était douce et Severus l'écouta en silence, en songeant aux paroles qu'Albus lui avait dites à propos de la jeune fille.

La jeune fille. Non, la jeune femme, qui utilisait un type de magie qu'on n'apprenait pas à Poudlard mais qu'elle semblait maîtriser. Severus sentait qu'il était en train de céder à cette magie. Il n'était pas sentimental mais il devait reconnaître que l'air contenait quelque chose de puissant. Bien qu'il suspectât que le même air joué par quiconque d'autre que Lorena pourrait bien ne pas avoir le même effet sur lui. Peut-être que c'était seulement _elle_.

Quand elle eut fini, il fit un peu de bruit pour faire savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans les parages. Il savait qu'elle remarquerait sa présence et il ne voulait pas la surprendre.

"C'est vous, Professeur Rogue ?" demanda-t-elle, le visage tourné vers le son.

"Oui, c'est moi." Il posa une main calme sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. "Vous semblez aimer ce morceau, n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle lui sourit. "Oui, en effet. Je suis sûrement bien trop sentimentale mais j'imagine ce que l'amour pourrait être lorsque j'écoute ou joue ce morceau. Oh, sans importance !" finit-elle avec un petit rire. "Vous souhaitiez me voir, Professeur ?"

"Oui. Je viens tout juste d'avoir une conversation avec le Directeur. Il a accepté que je quitte Poudlard pour quelques jours. Il a dit que j'avait besoin d'un peu de temps en congés ailleurs." Il s'arrêta pour voir sa réaction. Le sourire de la jeune fille s'effaça.

"Combien de temps serez-vous absent ?" demanda-t-elle seulement.

"Deux ou trois semaines, peut-être plus. Je ne sais pas encore."

"Oh." Elle semblait déçue mais ne le montra pas plus. "Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite de passer de bonnes vacances, Professeur. Je vous promets d'être une étudiante modèle et de travailler mes sortilèges tous les jours." Elle essayait clairement de cacher sa déception en affichant un air serein. Mais Severus, grâce à la Légilimencie, savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il le prit comme un bon présage.

"Mlle Nottingham, j'ai été chargé par le Directeur de m'assurer de votre sécurité et de vérifier si vous pouviez suivre nos enseignements. Par conséquent, je vous prends avec moi."

Le visage de la jeune fille refléta la perplexité la plus totale. "Vous voulez dire que…"

"Oui. Je vous emmène avec moi, chez moi, là où je passe mes vacances. Votre sécurité doit être assurée. De plus, vous avez besoin d'entraînement supplémentaire."

Elle baissa le visage. "Eh bien, je ne sais pas quoi dire…"

"J'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez pas votre mot à dire, Mlle Nottingham. Vous pouvez emporter votre violon. Maintenant venez, nous partons dans deux heures."

C'était dit. Lorena aurait bien aimé qu'on lui demandât son avis en premier mais si le Directeur de l'école et le Directeur de sa Maison avaient déjà tout décidé pour elle… Elle savait que toute résistance contre eux deux serait inutile. Elle ferma le clavier du piano et se pencha pour ramasser l'étui de son violon par terre. _Le piano va me manquer, c'est certain._

Severus et Lorena revinrent à leurs appartements en silence. Elle sentait qu'il ne valait mieux pas pour elle lui demander quoi que ce soit concernant ces vacances. Il était seulement égal à lui-même cependant, la guidant gentiment dans les corridors. Une fois dans leurs quartiers, il la mena dans sa chambre.

"Vous avez deux heures pour faire vos valises. Prenez ce dont vous avez besoin et mettez-le dans votre malle. Vous y jetterez un sortilège de réduction, afin que je puisse la mettre dans ma poche pour le déplacement. Nous Transplanerons de l'extérieur de Poudlard pour nous y rendre." Son ton n'était pas froid, seulement très formel.

Lorena se demanda ce qui avait bien pu traverser l'esprit de son professeur. Il semblait préoccupé et pas particulièrement de bonne humeur pour quelqu'un sur le point de partir en vacances. Elle soupira et décida de lâcher prise. Il serait sûrement de meilleure humeur dans deux heures. Peut-être. Le Maître des Potions était bien connu pour son tempérament quelque peu colérique et cependant plein de sang-froid. Pourtant, il n'était pas enclin à des sautes d'humeur mais il valait mieux se retrouver ailleurs qu'en sa présence lorsqu'il était carrément asocial. Même les Serpentards le savaient – probablement plus que tous les étudiants des autres Maisons.

Lorena se concentra sur ce qu'elle devait mettre dans sa malle. Elle y mit quelques vêtements, des chaussures, des robes, des sous-vêtements, ses propres livres, et bien entendu, son fidèle violon dans son étui. Elle se demanda si elle pouvait emporter quelques autres livres avec elle. Ces livres appartenaient à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, elle lui demanderait d'abord avant de les mettre dans sa malle avec le reste de ses affaires. Elle vérifia qu'elle avait bien sorti son manteau noir pour pouvoir le mettre. Sa baguette se trouvait dans sa manche droite. Elle était prête.

Elle sortit de sa chambre. Elle pouvait entendre qu'il se trouvait dans la sienne, sûrement en train de faire ses bagages aussi, la porte était entrebâillée. Elle frappa doucement à la porte. Severus ouvrit. "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Mlle Nottingham ?"

"Je me demandais seulement si je pouvais emporter ces deux livres que je suis actuellement en train de lire. Je les ai empruntés à la bibliothèque de l'école."

Severus jeta un oeil aux livres. Ils étaient en effet estampillés du cachet de la Bibliothèque de Poudlard. "Non, il vaut mieux les laisser ici. Vous les retrouverez à notre retour, avant la rentrée. Par ailleurs, là où nous allons, vous aurez de quoi lire."

"Merci, Professeur," fit Lorena d'un ton neutre. D'une manière toute Serpentarde, elle venait d'apprendre trois choses : 1) il ne semblait plus être de mauvaise humeur ; 2) ils reviendraient avant la rentrée ; 3) elle aurait des choses à lire et rien que ça, c'était la meilleure nouvelle. Elle sourit une fois de retour dans sa chambre pour remettre les livres sur sa table de chevet.

Elle referma sa malle et jeta dessus un sortilège de réduction. A présent, la malle tenait dans la main. Avec un sourire satisfait, elle remit sa baguette dans sa manche, prit son manteau et sortit, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Severus était déjà dans le salon. Sa propre malle était sur la table, à peu près de la même taille que celle de Lorena. Elle mit la sienne dans la main de l'homme, avec un air sur le visage qui disait qu'elle pouvait le faire et dans les temps.

"Vous êtes prête, Mlle Nottingham ?"

"Oui. J'ai seulement besoin d'enfiler mon manteau et nous pouvons y aller."

"Bien." Il la regarda. Elle portait une jolie robe verte. Le médaillon des Rogue pendait autour de son cou. Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était belle en effet. Il enfila son manteau et glissa les deux malles réduites à l'intérieur de la poche de sa redingote. Elle était prête avec son manteau sur les épaules. Il lui prit doucement le coude pour la guider. Une fois hors de leurs appartements, il mit en place une série de gardes complexes sur la porte. Il avait déjà fait de même avec son bureau, ses armoires de stockage d'ingrédients et son labo. "Le Directeur doit nous rejoindre à l'extérieur de l'enceinte de l'école, avant que nous Transplanions."

Lorena ne dit rien, elle se contenta de hocher la tête, se soumettant à ses ordres. Elle pouvait percevoir par leur contact physique, que l'austère Maître des Potions se sentait quelque peu mieux. Elle était consciente aussi qu'il était un bon Occlumens et par conséquent, elle ne pouvait pas deviner la raison pour laquelle il était d'aussi bonne humeur. _On verra bien._

Ils arrivèrent tous les deux au portail du château. Albus Dumbledore était déjà là, en train de les attendre. "Ah, excellent, vous êtes là tous les deux. Je voulais vous souhaiter de passer de bonnes vacances. Severus, vous en avez besoin, ce fut une année bien fatigante. Quant à vous, Mlle Nottingham, j'espère vous voir revenir à Poudlard en Septembre. Vous avez quelques petites choses à apprendre et à perfectionner. Le Professeur Rogue vous aidera à cet égard."

Lorena lui sourit. La voix douce mais ferme du Directeur avait quelque chose de paternel et de réconfortant. "Soyez sans crainte, Professeur. Je suis si heureuse d'être de retour ici, que je ne gaspillerai pas cette chance que vous me donnez."

Puis les yeux d'Albus fixèrent ceux de Severus. Les deux hommes étant des Légilimens, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. _Ai-je vraiment besoin de faire ça… à elle ?_ Le vieil home hocha la tête. _Oui. Je crois que vous êtes la personne la meilleure pour elle. Rappelez-vous que vous ne faites pas ça _à_ elle, mais _pour_ elle._

"Prenez soin de vous, Severus," lui dit Dumbledore avant le prendre dans ses bras pour une accolade inattendue. Une accolade paternelle et amicale. "Les choses seront plus faciles que vous ne le croyez, Severus. Je peux le voir," lui dit-il tandis qu'il était tout près du jeune sorcier, afin que la jeune femme ne puisse pas les entendre. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil, ses yeux bleus brillant plus que jamais.

Le Maître des Potions lança un regard perplexe au Directeur et ne dit rien. Il espéra que le vieil homme avait raison. Mais il savait que Albus Dumbledore avait toujours raison. En plus d'être l'un des plus grands sorciers de l'époque, le Directeur de Poudlard possédait un talent rare d'entremetteur…

"Mlle Nottingham, je confie le Professeur Rogue à vos bons soins," dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie tout en lui pressant le bras. Lorena sourit largement.

"Je ferai attention, Professeur, je sais que vous avez besoin de votre Maître des Potions," répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton, ce qui laissa Severus se demander si elle n'avait pas intercepté leur conversation entre Légilimens quelques secondes auparavant.

"Venez maintenant, Mlle Nottingham, afin que nous puissions Transplaner," fit Severus tout en lui prenant le coude.

Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques pas plus loin. Puis soudainement, Severus a prit dans ses bras, dans une étreinte serrée. Lorena fut surprise. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut le souvenir de ses bras autour d'elle lorsqu'elle avait partagé son lit, la nuit où il était revenu. Severus avait lu sa pensée et il lui sourit, bien qu'il sût qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir faire. Oui, peut-être que les choses seraient plus faciles de cette façon après tout.

"Que se passé-t-il ? Pourquoi…"

"Je ne veux pas vous perdre pendant notre déplacement," offrit-il comme explication. "Accrochez-vous à moi. Nous Transplanons."

Lorena resta silencieuse. Elle ne savait pas Transplaner mais elle avait déjà entendu parler d'accidents de désartibulation. Les bras de cet homme, désormais autour d'elle, avaient quelque chose de réconfortant. Elle ne dit rien et posa la tête seulement sur sa poitrine, tandis que ses bras entouraient la taille de l'homme, ses mains s'agrippant instinctivement au dos du sorcier. Ils disparurent en une seconde…

* * *

… pour se retrouver dans une allée sombre. Une allée sombre et sans issue.

Après quelques secondes, Lorena réalisa qu'ils étaient arrives à leur destination. Elle releva la tête, ses oreilles avaient perçu des sons, ses narines avaient senti des odeurs, très différents de Poudlard. Les bruits d'un paysage urbain avec des usines au loin. Les odeurs d'un quartier misérable, avec des terrains vagues alentours. L'endroit ne paraissait pas plaisant mais quelque part, il lui rappelait celui sa propre enfance moldue, entre la maison de sa grand-mère dans un quartier ouvrier, son père en prison, et l'école primaire où elle avait été avant d'aller à Poudlard. Des sons et des odeurs de l'enfance.

"Où… où sommes-nous ?"

"L'Impasse du Tisseur." La voix de Severus avait quelque chose de rassurant aussi. Ses bras l'enveloppaient toujours comme s'il avait eu peur de la perdre. "Ma maison natale."

"Quel temps fait-il ?" La question pouvait sembler stupide mais Severus comprit tout le sens qu'elle pouvait avoir pour une personne aveugle.

"Morne et gris. Au moins, il ne pleut pas."

Lorena se dégagea de lui, soudain gênée par leur proximité. Mais à ce moment-là, Severus lui prit le visage entre ses deux mains, dans une étreinte puissante. Pendant une seconde ou deux, la jeune femme sentit la panique la submerger. Il ne l'avait jamais touchée ainsi, avec un mélange dangereux de menace et de violence qu'elle percevait dans la pression que ses mains exerçaient sur elle. En fait, c'était ce qu'elle percevait de lui à cet instant précis par leur contact physique. Bien sûr, elle l'avait déjà vu ainsi, dans sa salle de classe ou dans la salle commune ou les dortoirs de Serpentard, lorsqu'il était en colère après les étudiants. Elle le savait capable de brutalité, bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu recours à la violence physique contre des étudiants difficiles. Sa brutalité était plutôt d'une nature verbale et psychologique. Elle perçut qu'il était capable de tuer de ses propres mains. Même si elle n'avait jamais été victime de son comportement impitoyable et parfois cruel, elle en avait été déjà témoin.

Lorena avait peur de lui maintenant. Sa gorge se serra, elle essaya de cacher sa peur aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait, en espérant qu'il ne la percevrait pas. _Tu peux avoir peur mais tu ne dois pas le montrer._ C'était ce que son père avait l'habitude de lui dire entre deux périodes passées en prison. Il avait raison. Elle ferma son esprit autant que possible, au cas où il utiliserait la Légilimencie sur elle.

"Mlle Nottingham, laissez-moi vous dire une chose. Vous feriez mieux de bien y prêter attention." Sa voix profonde avait quelque chose de menaçant à présent, ce qui ne rassura plus Lorena du tout. "Désormais, nous allons vivre dans un quartier moldu. Ce qui veut dire, pas d'utilisation de la magie en dehors de chez moi, c'est clair ? Vous pouvez utiliser la magie à l'intérieur, à condition qu'il ne s'y trouve pas de Moldu non plus, mais en aucun cas dehors." Il s'arrêta. "Par ailleurs… une étudiante qui vit dans la maison de son professeur, avec lui, susciterait trop de questions de la part des Moldus ici. Je vous appellerai par votre prénom et vous m'appellerez par le mien. Pour tout le monde extérieur ici, vous êtes ma bonne amie. Je ne veux aucune interférence de la part du monde moldu chez moi. S'il arrive que des Moldus vous posent des questions sur ce que vous êtes pour moi, vous êtes ma maîtresse, ou sur ce que je suis pour vous, je suis votre amant. Ai-je bien été clair ?"

Elle en eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'il mentionna les mots 'bonne amie', 'maîtresse' et 'amant'. C'était là un comportement inattendu de la part du Maître des Potions, si plein de sang-froid habituellement. Elle resta silencieuse. La pression des mains de l'homme sur son visage s'intensifia. "Vous me faites mal… Professeur… je vous en prie…" Elle avala sa salive, se rappelant ce qu'il venait de dire à propos de la façon dont ils devaient s'appeler l'un l'autre : "Severus…" Cela sonnait étrange pour elle, il était si intransigeant sur la manière dont les étudiants devaient s'adresser à lui à Poudlard. Mais ils n'étaient plus à Poudlard. Ses yeux gris pâle et vides étaient emplis de détresse à présent. Il le comprit et la relâcha un peu, ému par son apparente anxiété.

"Ai-je bien été clair ?" répéta-t-il, toujours menaçant.

"Oui… Severus."

Elle était aveugle et tant mieux pour lui car elle ne pouvait pas voir l'éclair de désir qui brillait maintenant dans les yeux sombres de l'homme, lorsqu'il regarda les lèvres de la jeune fille s'entrouvrir en une expression sensuelle. Maintenant, il voulait vraiment l'embrasser, comme pour sceller cette nouvelle étape dans leur relation. Mais c'était encore trop tôt. _Oh Merlin, combien j'aimerais goûter à sa bouche maintenant !_

"Bien, Lorena. J'ai toujours su que vous étiez bien moins lente que vos camarades de classe, même ceux de Serpentard." La remarque aurait pu paraître un commentaire blessant mais Lorena se garda bien de répliquer – il venait de lui dire un compliment. Elle se détendit entre ses bras. De loin, ils semblaient être un couple aimant, trouvant un peu de solitude dans un endroit isolé pour s'étreindre et s'embrasser.

Severus la mena hors de l'allée sombre, un bras possessif autour de ses épaules. Lorena ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'un fois hors de cette allée sombre, elle serait considérée par le monde extérieur comme étant la maîtresse du Professeur Rogue. En dépit de ses séjours en prison, son père l'avait mise en garde à propos des garçons depuis qu'elle avait eu 11 ans – en fait, avant d'intégrer Poudlard. Lorena savait qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à mentir à son père à ce sujet. George Lord Nottingham avait la réputation d'être très colérique. Donc elle était restée prudente et ne s'était jamais impliquée avec un garçon. Maintenant, cette situation… si son père l'apprenait… Non, elle préférait ne pas songer à une confrontation entre son père et son professeur. Il valait mieux ne rien dire à ce sujet, les deux hommes étant enclins à des accès de colère et de violence. Les deux hommes avaient une égale notion de ce que devait être l'honneur.

Elle se demanda quel pourrait être le regard des autres sur elle. Dans le monde moldu, ce ne devrait pas être un vrai problème. Dans le monde magique, ce serait en revanche une toute autre histoire. Les relations hors mariage étaient mal vues. _Il a dit que c'est un quartier moldu. J'espère que je n'aurais pas de problème._ En même temps, elle savait intuitivement que Severus ne permettrait pas que ce genre de question soit soulevée contre la personne de la jeune fille.

Elle aurait besoin de temps pour s'adapter à cette situation. Non pas que ce serait déplaisant. Mais cela ne serait pas facile avec quelqu'un comme le Professeur Severus Rogue. Elle ferma son esprit afin qu'il ne puisse percevoir cette pensée.

Ils arrivèrent devant une maison grise, semblable aux autres maisons alentour. C'était de toute évidence un quartier ouvrier. Il y avait eu de nombreuses usines textiles autour. Beaucoup avaient fermé depuis l'enfance de Severus, à cause des importations bon marché. A présent, les lieux étaient misérables, certaines maisons étaient condamnées, d'autres étaient en train de se dégrader lentement sous les coups de l'abandon et de la négligence. Seule la maison de la famille Rogue semblait être en relatif bon état, en dépit de l'environnement gris et morne.

Voilà ce qu'était l'Impasse du Tisseur.

Pendant une seconde ou deux, Severus était content que la jeune femme à ses côtés fût aveugle. Elle ne pourrait pas voir la laideur alentour. Cette laideur lui rappelait combien malheureuse avait été son enfance.

Cependant, pour des raisons qui ne lui apparaissaient pas encore clairement, Severus était toujours attaché à cet endroit. C'était vrai, Poudlard était son foyer. Cela avait été le cas depuis ses 11 ans, depuis qu'il y avait été admis, lui permettant d'échapper à la violence entre ses parents, la violence de son père contre lui, la négligence de sa mère à son endroit. La situation avait perduré lorsqu'il avait cherché refuge auprès d'Albus Dumbledore, après avoir laissé derrière lui ses manières de Mangemort. Le vieux Directeur l'avait abrité, l'avait protégé, lui avait proposé un travail et sa protection. Plus important que tout le reste, il lui avait donné une seconde chance de se racheter de ses erreurs passées. Mais pendant l'été, Severus était heureux de retourner à l'Impasse du Tisseur, une fois que ses parents n'étaient plus en vie. La maison lui appartenait désormais et il était sur le point de la partager avec une jeune femme qu'il espérait faire sienne finalement.

Elle se tenait toujours à ses côtés, un peu d'anxiété apparaissant encore sur son visage. Il leva les diverses et nombreuses gardes qu'il avait placées sur la maison, ouvrit la porte et la mena à l'intérieur avec une délicate pression sur le dos de la jeune fille. "Vous pouvez enlever votre manteau maintenant, Lorena," dit-il doucement.

Elle entendit la porte se refermer derrière eux. Elle dégrafa son manteau, qu'il prit de ses mains pour le suspendre à côté du sien. "Je vous montre la maison, comme ça vous ne serez pas perdue," lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Ce disant, il lui prit la main dans la sienne, tout comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'elle était venue vivre dans ses quartiers. Elle le sentit mettre sa main droite sur le mur, tandis qu'il glissait sa propre main gauche sur la taille de la jeune fille, en la suivant étroitement. Le contact la surprit. D'habitude, il lui prenait la main. Elle releva ses barrières mentales. Peut-être qu'il avait décidé d'un changement dans sa façon d'interagir avec elle. Cependant, ce n'était pas désagréable. La main de l'homme sur sa taille était légère et délicate.

"A votre droite, il y a une porte, toujours fermée, qui mène à la cuisine. Je vous montrerai plus tard." Ils continuèrent. Bientôt, la main de Lorena rencontra une ouverture dans le mur. "Vous pouvez accéder au salon par là." Il la mena plus loin encore, la main de la jeune fille rencontrant de nouveau le mur. Une porte. "C'est l'accès à la cave, où j'ai un labo pour faire des potions."

"Oh." Elle avait eu un petit sourire.

Un escalier. Une porte. "Ca mène aux toilettes." Une autre porte. "La porte de derrière, qui mène à la cour intérieure. J'y ai un abri à hiboux. Je n'ai pas de hiboux mais ceux que je reçois peuvent y passer quelque temps."

Ils revinrent à l'escalier. "Maintenant, allons à l'étage." Il lui relâcha la main et posa la main gauche de Lorena sur la rampe à sa gauche. Il lui relâcha aussi la taille. Lorena avait toujours apprécié cela chez lui : il la guidait mais dès qu'il sentait qu'elle pouvait être seule, il la laissait faire, un pas derrière mais toujours là, au cas où elle tomberait. Elle savait instinctivement qu'il ne la laisserait jamais tomber. "Severus ?" appela-t-elle quand elle sentit que la rampe fait un virage. Il y avait une pointe de détresse dans sa voix.

"Je suis là, Lorena," fit-il doucement, ayant parfaitement perçu qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Il se trouvait juste derrière elle. "Continuez, c'est bien. Vous faites bien." _Je suis toujours avec vous._

Elle continua vers l'étage supérieur. Elle arriva sur le palier. La encore, il lui prit la main droite dans la sienne et la posa sur le mur à sa droite. Sa propre main gauche sur la taille de la jeune fille, délicate. "Par ici, à votre gauche, vers les chambres."

Ils continuèrent jusqu'à une première porte. "Voilà ma chambre." Lorena toucha le bois, enregistrant l'information. Sa main tâta le mur. Une autre porte. "Là, c'est votre chambre." Il lui posa la main sur la poignée. Lorena réalisa combien sa main était chaude, délicieusement chaude. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra. "Je vous montre la disposition." Elle le laissa faire. Il avait lâché sa main afin qu'elle puisse toucher son environnement. Il avait ses deux mains sur la taille de la jeune fille à présent, se tenant derrière elle, pour la guider. Elle eut ainsi une bonne appréciation d'où se trouvait son lit, ainsi qu'une chaise, une petite table, une armoire. "Je vais mettre votre malle ici, sous la fenêtre, okay ?" dit-il tout en lui faisant palper où se trouvait le rebord de la fenêtre.

"Oui. Merci, Severus." Elle était troublée de sentir ses mains sur sa taille, avec lui se tenant si près derrière elle. Dans une chambre à coucher. Ils partageaient leurs appartements à Poudlard et il semblait que la situation ne fût guère différente ici. Mais l'atmosphère était différente au château. Ils étaient tous les deux astreints au règlement de l'école. Ici, dans cette maison – la maison de Severus – le règlement n'était pas en vigueur. Sauf celui qu'il édicterait. Elle n'était plus son étudiante, elle serait considérée comme sa… maîtresse. Au moins par le voisinage. C'était assez déroutant car elle se sentait à sa merci ici. Personne pour les surveiller tous les deux, il était bien plus fort qu'elle. Elle se sentait sans défense, une jeune fille aveugle et impuissante. En même temps, il avait déjà eu quantités d'occasions pour lui faire du mal s'il l'avait voulu. Il ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle se raisonna et essaya de penser à autre chose.

Ils sortirent de la chambre et bientôt, sa main droite toucha une autre porte, juste avant les escaliers. "Cette porte mène au grenier. Mais je ne veux pas que vous y alliez toute seule. C'est un vrai désordre, plein de vieilleries et je ne veux pas que vous vous blessiez." Elle approuva de la tête, comprenant qu'elle ne serait pas autorisée à y monter. Sa main sentit la rampe des escaliers puis le vide. Ensuite, de nouveau le mur et une autre porte. "Les toilettes." Encore une autre porte. "La salle de bain. Nous la partagerons." Ils y entrèrent et il lui fit palper la disposition.

Il y avait un miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Severus y surprit leur reflet. Il se trouvait tout proche d'elle, derrière elle, et pendant quelques secondes, il regarda son image et celle de la jeune fille, avec étonnement. Ils semblaient être un vrai couple. Elle était belle et bien qu'il jugeât ne pas être un bel homme du tout, il y avait quelque chose en eux qui faisait penser qu'ils étaient… bien assortis. Il détourna le regard du miroir – et de cette pensée. Il pouvait voir sur le visage de la jeune fille combien elle était concentrée, enregistrant les lieux avec exactitude.

"Est-ce que le miroir est enchanté ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Oui. Je l'ai seulement rendu silencieux. Je ne suis pas trop enclin à utiliser ce type de sortilèges." Soudain il comprit. "Mais si c'est utile pour vous, je peux lever le sort de restriction que j'avais jeté dessus, juste pour vous."

"Vous le feriez ?"

"Oui." Il sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort sur le miroir. Lequel se mit à parler immédiatement.

"Ah, comme c'est merveilleux de parler à nouveau. Bonjour, Professeur. Madame… Quel joli couple vous formez tous les deux !" s'exclama en tout premier le miroir enchanté.

Lorena sourit. Cela n'amusait pas Severus mais il se contenta de rouler les yeux avant de jeter un regard renfrogné au miroir. Au moins, l'objet magique faisait écho à ce qu'il ressentait. Severus sentit qu'il n'était pas loin de la vérité dans ses pensées.

"Vous ne parlerez uniquement qu'en présence de Mlle Lorena. Vous resterez silencieux en ma présence, comme d'habitude," ordonna-t-il au miroir, en donnant encore un petit mouvement de sa baguette. Ils quittèrent la salle de bain.

Lorena était sur le point de descendre les escaliers mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle rata la première marche et faillit tomber. Severus la rattrapa par la taille car il y avait toujours ses deux mains. Elle avait été retenue par deux bras puissants. Elle sentit le corps de l'homme contre son dos, son souffle sur son cou tandis qu'il lui parlait. "Faites attention !" Elle agrippa ses bras et ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues secondes. Elle sentait qu'il appréciait de la tenir serrée contre lui. Elle ne parvenait pas à percer ses motivations mais elle devait reconnaître en elle-même qu'elle aimait bien aussi ce contact étroit avec lui.

"Merci, Severus," fit-elle simplement.

"Faites attention," répéta-t-il. "Je ne veux pas que vous vous tuiez dans ma propre maison. Imaginez ce que je devrais dire au Directeur." Il relâcha son étreinte mais continua de la tenir par la taille. Elle sourit à sa blague mais le cacha.

Elle se tourna dans ses bras, ses mains sur la poitrine de l'homme. "Je ferai de mon mieux pour vous épargner ce souci avec le Directeur, Severus. Je vous promets de faire plus attention. Est-ce qu'on peut continuer la visite ?"

Il sourit à sa réponse amusante, content qu'elle ne pouvait le voir le faire. "Bien sûr." Il libéra sa taille, cependant paré pour une éventuelle chute.

Ils étaient au rez-de-chaussée maintenant. Ils entrèrent dans le salon. "Je suis certain que vous allez aimer cette pièce, Lorena." Il lui tenait la main et la posa sur le mur, son autre main de nouveau sur sa taille. Elle ne put contenir une exclamation. Le mur était recouvert de rangées de livres, du sol au plafond, elle l'avait bien senti.

"Oui. Des livres recouvrent tout ce pan de mur. Et là aussi," dit-il tandis que la main de la jeune fille palpait un autre mur. Elle continua, sur la longueur du mur, jusqu'à rencontrer un petit bureau devant une fenêtre. "J'étais sûr que vous l'aimeriez," dit-il en regardant son visage. "Là, c'est mon bureau."

Puis elle sentit un pan de mur et le vide. "C'est l'entrée de la cuisine." Le mur continuait ensuite. Des étagères. Lorena trébucha presque contre un tabouret, où s'empilaient des documents. Une fois de plus, Severus la rattrapa pour lui éviter de tomber. "Doucement. Je sais que vous aimez les livres mais quand même." Il avait ses mains sur les bras de la jeune fille et il la tenait serrée. Sa prise sur elle était ferme. Lorena imagina soudain à quoi cela pourrait ressembler que d'être tenue contre son gré par lui. Elle ferma les yeux pendant une fraction de seconde. Son coeur s'accéléra à cette pensée. A cette sensation.

"Ca va, relâchez-moi, s'il vous plaît," dit-elle avec une pointe de panique dans la voix. Severus le perçut et il admit en lui-même qu'il la tenait beaucoup trop serrée.

"Désolé pour le désordre, mais je m'assois à côté et parfois j'ai besoin d'accéder rapidement aux livres que je suis en train de lire. Je les pose juste là à portée de main." Lorena sentit des piles de livres contre ses jambes. Puis elle entra en contact avec un meuble plutôt usé. "Mon fauteuil." Severus lui guida la main vers le manteau de la cheminée. "La cheminée. Veuillez noter que nous ne sommes pas connectés au réseau des Cheminettes." Il n'y avait pas non plus de feu allumé, il ne faisait pas si froid. "Si vous avez froid, je peux allumer un feu."

"Non, ça ira, merci." Sa main glissa le long du manteau de la cheminée, rencontra une autre étagère de livres, puis le chambranle de la porte.

"La porte que nous avons empruntée pour entrer ici est juste là. Maintenant, tournez-vous, comme ça, il y a un sofa au milieu de la pièce. Vous pouvez vous y asseoir et lire. Ou bien jouer de la musique, si vous le voulez."

Severus savait qu'il venait de dire le mot magique. _Musique_. "Où est votre instrument ?"

"Dans ma malle."

"Très bien. Je vais mettre nos bagages à l'étage et avec votre permission, je le rapporterai ici. Asseyez-vous, je reviens vite."

Lorena consentit d'un geste de la tête. Elle sentit le sofa derrière elle et s'assit. Pendant quelques minutes, elle serait seule. Elle était contente, rien que de penser à tous les livres que le salon contenait. Connaissant la réputation et les goûts de leur propriétaire, il devrait y avoir pléthore de livres sur les potions et les sorts. _Ses domaines d'expertise. Très probablement des trucs de magie noire aussi_, pensa-t-elle. Ce séjour promettait d'être bien intéressant.

Elle songea aussi à leurs contacts physiques. Et à la proximité de leurs chambres à coucher. Elle rougit à cette pensée. Mais ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand ses bras l'avaient rattrapée… le souvenir en était toujours très vif dans son esprit. Jamais un homme ne l'avait tenue si serrée comme ça – à l'exception de son père, quand il n'était pas derrière des barreaux bien entendu, et encore, quand elle était enfant. Elle n'était plus une enfant. _Oui, mais cela avait été mon père. Severus… n'est pas mon père. C'est… un homme._ Le sentiment était à la fois délicieux et troublant. 'C'est ton professeur, pas ton amant !' lui parla une petite voix dans son esprit. _Eh bien, il a dit que je devrais me comporter comme si j'étais sa… maîtresse ici._ Ca aussi, c'était à la fois délicieux ou troublant. Lorena savait ce que c'était qu'être son étudiante. Elle se demanda ce que ça serait que d'être sa maîtresse. La maîtresse d'un tel homme, d'un homme comme Severus Rogue, qu'elle percevait être empli de feu et de passion derrière ce comportement maîtrisé, froid et même glacial…

En fait, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Aucun homme ne l'avait jamais approchée, pas même les garçons à Poudlard. Elle était bien de sa personne et avait toujours parue plus mûre physiquement que les autres filles, provoquant ainsi l'intérêt de la part des autres adolescents mâles. Elle aurait pu avoir des prétendants. Mais à part les attentes de son père au sujet de la conduite qu'elle devait adopter envers les garçons, elle avait bien précisé qu'elle ne souhaitait pas être touchée car elle pouvait ressentir les pensées et les émotions des autres – perçues quelquefois comme une réelle agression. Par conséquent, personne, pas même les filles, n'osaient l'approcher, ce qui lui valut une réputation de froideur. Certains de ses camarades la comparaient au Maître des Potions, le Directeur de sa Maison, en dépit de son attitude amicale avec les autres personnes en général, même avec les personnes des autres Maisons.

Désormais les choses étaient différentes. Elle avait appris à contrôler ces intrusions et n'avait plus peur des interactions physiques. Par ailleurs, le toucher était devenu une importante source d'information depuis qu'elle était aveugle. Elle comptait beaucoup sur ses mains pour la vie quotidienne.

Tout de même. Severus était le premier individu male avec lequel elle était en contact physique. En contact physique réel. Ses bras autour d'elle, ses mains dans les siennes, sa présence si proche d'elle. Lorena devait admettre que c'était à la fois délicieux et troublant. Elle était consciente de ne plus être elle-même une enfant. Elle pouvait ressentir de puissantes énergies la traverser, parfois violemment. Si c'était sa magie ou ses hormones à l'origine, elle n'aurait pas pu le dire. Peut-être une combinaison volatile des deux.

Severus était revenue avec son étui à violon. Il le remit dans les bras de Lorena. Un sourire illumina le visage de la jeune fille. Mais avant qu'elle puisse l'ouvrir, il lui prit la main. "Je dois vous montrer la cuisine."

Lorena hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et elle laissa le violon sur le sofa. Sa main toujours dans la sienne, l'autre main de Severus sur la taille de la jeune fille, elle le suivit dans la cuisine. Il lui montra la disposition, tout comme pour la salle de bain.

"Je suppose que vous avez faim," demanda-t-il.

"Oui, vous avez raison."

"J'ai un elfe de maison qui peut nous apporter à manger. Quoique je peux nous préparer quelque chose."

"Oh, je peux vous aider alors. Ils m'ont appris deux ou trois choses à l'institution pour aveugles."

"Vraiment ?" Elle pouvait entendre les doutes de Severus dans sa voix.

Elle hocha la tête avec fierté. "Ce fut un exploit, je peux vous le dire. Mais j'y suis arrivée. Je connais quelques recettes. Ma grand-mère m'a appris à cuisiner un peu et j'ai pu les faire à l'institution."

Severus sourit. "Nous verrons ça plus tard alors, un jour que vous serez trop fatigue pour préparer des potions. Ziggy ! Ziggy !" appela-t-il.

Un petit bruit sec indiqua qu'un elfe de maison était apparu.

"Maître Severus a appelé Ziggy, Ziggy est là pour son Maître !" fit une petite voix flûtée à côté d'eux.

"Ah, Ziggy, viens nous apporter quelque chose à manger pour nous deux ici. Voici Maîtresse Lorena. Elle reste ici avec moi. Je veux que tu la respectes comme tu me respectes. Fais attention à elle, elle est aveugle, elle ne peut pas te voir mais elle peut t'entendre et percevoir ta présence."

Le terme de 'maîtresse' mit Lorena mal à l'aise, bien que Severus ne l'ait pas utilisé ici dans le même sens que celui qu'il lui avait donné plus tôt. Elle savait que les elfes étaient capables de garder les secrets de leurs maîtres mais l'on ne saurait être trop prudent. Si le monde magique savait qu'elle était désormais la maîtresse du très craint Maître des Potions de Poudlard – enfin, en paroles seulement – sa réputation serait ruinée pour toujours au sein de la communauté magique du pays.

"Oh," dit l'elfe. "Ziggy fera attention. Ziggy respectera Maîtresse Lorena. Ziggy la servira comme il sert Maître Severus." Ce disant, sa petite main toucha celle de Lorena qui pendait le long de son corps. Le contact la surprit mais elle n'en montra rien.

"Ooooooooh !" couina l'elfe. Il fut surpris par le contact, comme s'il s'était brûlé. "Oh, Maîtresse Lorena, c'est une sorcière puissante. Oh, magie élémentale elle a. Tout son être, magie élémentale tout autour. Très, grande, puissante magie !"

Avant que Lorena puisse dire quoi que ce soit, un _crac_ se fit entendre. L'elfe avait disparu, laissant la jeune femme avec ses questions et un air troublé sur ses traits. _'Magie élémentale ?_ Severus la guida vers le sofa dans le salon. Elle s'y assit et le Maître des Potions s'installa en face d'elle dans son fauteuil.

Lorena ne sortit pas son instrument. Quelque chose la chiffonnait, Severus connaissait cet air sur son visage, lorsqu'elle voulait savoir quelque chose ou bien poser une question. Il en soupçonna la raison.

"Severus… puis-je vous poser une question ?"

Il était sur le point de lui dire qu'il était certain qu'elle aurait dit ça mais il se retint de le faire. Il n'était plus en classe à balancer des remarques désobligeantes alentour. Il ne souhaitait pas la blesser.

"Faites, Lorena. Je verrai si je peux y répondre."

"L'elfe… il a dit… il a parlé de… magie élémentale. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Il soupira. Il savait que sa question tournerait autour de _ça_. "C'est l'expression que les elfes utilisent pour définir une forme très ancienne, très primitive de magie. Primitive mais puissante cependant. Apparemment, c'est quelque chose que vous avez en vous en grandes quantités." Il se tut. Il comprenait tout à coup. C'était la raison pour laquelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres était après elle. Sa magie élémentale. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

"Severus ? Est-ce que vous en savez plus à ce sujet ? Vous étiez sur le point d'expliquer."

_Ce que cette fille peut être perceptive, nom d'un chien !_ pensa-t-il. _Rien ne lui échappe._ "Je dois confesser que j'en ai seulement entendu parler. Il y a longtemps de ça." Lorena l'entendit se lever de son fauteuil, faire quelques pas et revenir vers elle. Elle sentit qu'il mettait un livre sur ses genoux. "Ce livre traite ce que l'on appelle la 'magie primitive' et toutes les forces qui sont derrière. Je suis sûr qu'il répondra à vos questions à ce sujet."

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne l'enseigne pas à Poudlard ?"

Severus leva un sourcil. "De ce que j'en sais, c'est une forme particulière de magie et seulement très peu d'individus en sont dotés. Par conséquent, il n'a pas été jugé utile de l'enseigner. Peut-être que vous êtes l'un de ces individus. Bon, d'après Ziggy, c'est le cas." Son ton montrait qu'il n'accordait pas un grand sérieux à l'opinion des elfes de maison.

Lorena voulait lui dire que les cours de Divination tombaient dans la même catégorie, avec la plupart des étudiants NON dotés du talent de Voyants. Pourtant, on enseignait la Divination. Elle perçut qu'il ne souhaitait pas discuter plus en avant la question de l'enseigner ou pas. "Est-ce que c'est en relation avec… la Magie Noire ?" Sa question était directe.

"Lisez le livre d'abord et nous en discuterons ensuite." Il était de retour dans son personnage de professeur. "Je ne veux pas vous gâcher la fête," ajouta-t-il avec un peu d'ironie, tout en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil.

"Oui, je le ferai, Professeur," répliqua-t-elle avec tout juste la dose nécessaire d'ironie, d'une manière tout ce qu'il y avait de plus Serpentard. _Oh, croyez-moi, je vais le faire, Professeur. Et vous répondrez à _toutes_ mes questions. Sinon... _Quelque chose en elle lui dit que c'était en relation avec la Magie Noire. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise avec cette notion. C''était probablement la raison pourquoi ce sujet n'était pas abordé à Poudlard. Une fois encore, sa question avait soulevé d'autres questions. Elle espérait vraiment que le livre y répondrait.

Elle mit le livre de côté et fut sur le point d'ouvrir son étui, son regard vide devant elle, car elle savait qu'il était maintenant de retour dans son fauteuil, en face d'elle, prêt à écouter la jeune fille. Puis elle changea d'avis. Elle était bien consciente qu'il voulait qu'elle joue quelque chose. _Non, pas maintenant, Professeur,_ pensa-t-elle avec un léger sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

A la place, elle sortit sa baguette de sa manche et ouvrit le livre qu'il venait de lui donner. Elle commença à le lire, le livre ouvert sur les genoux, sa baguette entre les doigts, comme un stylo, à suivre les lignes, son regard vide toujours dirigé vers lui, droit devant elle. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait, ses yeux se remplissaient de l'éclat de la connaissance qui l'imprégnait lentement.

Severus l'observait en train de lire. Il avait toujours été fascine par elle dans de tels moments. Le visage de la jeune fille reflétait à la fois la joie et la concentration, une main se déplaçant régulièrement sur la page, revenant parfois en arrière pour relire un passage. Elle était une lectrice rapide cependant. Et maintenant, dans l'intimité de sa maison, il découvrait autre chose en elle. Elle n'était pas seulement divinement belle, mais elle était _sienne_. Pendant quelques jours, Severus l'avait pour lui seul, comme si elle avait toujours appartenu ici, à sa maison, à lui. La pensée le renvoya aux paroles d'Albus Dumbledore, avant qu'ils quittent Poudlard : _"N'oubliez pas non plus les plans de Voldemort pour Mlle Nottingham. Il vaudrait mieux pour elle qu'elle devienne… disons… inutile pour lui, grâce à quelqu'un du côté de la Lumière, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Elle n'est plus une enfant. Vous le savez et je le sais aussi… Je crois que vous êtes la meilleure personne pour elle. Souvenez-vous que vous ne le faites pas _à_ elle, mais _pour_ elle."_ Ces paroles l'avaient d'abord effrayé mais à présent, il voulait qu'elles se réalisent. Il la voulait encore plus que jamais. Comme jamais il n'avait voulu une femme aussi puissamment auparavant.

* * *

**_Le thème que Lorena joue au piano au début de ce chapitre est le "Glasgow Love Theme", extrait du film_ Love Actually _– dont nous avons déjà parlé dans un chapitre précédent._**

**_Pour la description de l'Impasse du Tisseur et de la maison de Severus, je me suis inspirée de la scène au début du film_ Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé_. Mon imagination a fait le reste. En espérant que vous l'aimerez et qu'il est resté proche dans l'esprit à ce qui a été fait dans les livres et le film._**

_**Merci de laisser une revue !**_


	16. Fantasmes charnels

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**16 – Fantasmes charnels**

L'elfe de maison réapparut plus tard, pour annoncer que le dîner était prêt. Severus se rendait compte que l'elfe était en train d'observer la jeune femme avec des yeux emplis à la fois de curiosité et de respect. Il entendit la petite créature marmonner 'Magie puissante, magie élémentale, magie puissante' plusieurs fois. Il mena Lorena à la cuisine, où il prenait ses repas habituellement. La petite table avait été dressée pour deux.

Ziggy n'était pas stupide et Severus savait parfaitement pourquoi l'elfe était curieux au sujet de la jeune femme. Ses capacités magiques n'étaient pas la seule raison. Le Maître des Potions n'avait jamais ramené de femme chez lui et la petite créature était surprise. Severus comprit rapidement ce qu'il se passait dans la petite tête. Ziggy était habitué aux usages des humains. La jeune femme était la compagne du Professeur.

L'elfe attendit qu'ils fussent tous les deux assis pour leur demander s'ils avaient besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Severus répondit avec un 'non, merci' poli.

"Ziggy vous souhaite à tous deux un bon appétit. Oh, et Ziggy félicite Maître Severus pour son mariage avec Maîtresse Lorena ! Ziggy parti !" Dans un _crac_, il disparut avant que Severus puisse lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Lorena garda la tête baissée vers son assiette. Le Maître des Potions la regarda attentivement. Elle rougissait profondément. "Mieux vaut qu'il soit ainsi," dit-il doucement. "Les elfes gardent les secrets de leurs maîtres mais on ne sait jamais. Il vaut qu'il pense ainsi au cas où il pourrait laisser échapper quelque chose." Il y avait cependant une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix mais Lorena ne trouvait pas la remarque de l'elfe particulièrement drôle. Elle l'ignora.

Lorena resta silencieuse. Elle lui demanda seulement de lui décrire le contenu de son assiette. Il s'exécuta et elle commença à manger lentement, en commentant que la nourriture était en effet délicieuse. Elle avait compris que son attitude pourrait être interprétée comme infantile et elle ne souhaitait pas se comporter comme une enfant. Elle décida d'accueillir les événements comme ils se présentaient. Il avait raison, il était préférable pour la réputation de la jeune fille qu'elle soit considérée comme l'épouse du Professeur Rogue, plutôt que comme sa maîtresse. Au moins dans la communauté magique.

Ils mangèrent en silence. Severus appréciait qu'elle puisse rester silencieuse pendant de longs moments. Ils pouvaient aussi avoir des conversations intéressantes – c'étaient là deux talents de la jeune fille qu'il aimait le plus, en plus de sa musique. Enfin, il n'avait pas encore goûté à ses autres talents non plus.

"Demain, nous commencerons les leçons d'Occlumencie," dit-il sans préambule.

Elle leva la tête vers lui, impavide. "Oui, bien sûr." Elle avait répondu comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde à faire pendant des vacances.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini son repas, elle exprima son appréciation et commença à débarrasser la table. Severus lui attrapa le poignet gentiment. "Ziggy le fera."

"Je suis désolée, c'est juste que… j'ai l'habitude de faire ça par moi-même."

"Pas de problème. Je sais que vous voulez montrer à vous-même que vous pouvez le faire mais vous n'avez pas besoin de le faire ici."

Elle soupira et remit les couverts sur la table. "Je ne suis pas habituée à ça. Je veux dire, à avoir des domestiques," dit-elle simplement. Elle se rassit, attendant qu'il finisse, son regard vide perdu dans l'espace. Severus aimait ce regard, elle semblait être dans son propre monde – un monde qu'il aimerait bien contempler, un monde dans lequel il aimerait bien la rejoindre. Enfin, peut-être que cela arriverait. Bientôt.

Lorena retourna au salon et s'assit sur le sofa. Elle sortit son violon de son étui et régla l'instrument. Un tout petit sourire releva les coins de ses lèvres. Severus était à présent assis dans son fauteuil, en face d'elle, prêt à l'écouter. Il ne dit rien, lui laissant l'initiative.

Lorena choisit de jouer '_Ashokan Farewell_'. La mélodie était délicate et elle conférait une atmosphère de nostalgie et de douceur à qui l'entendait. Le sourire sur ses lèvres était toujours là et parfois, elle fermait seulement les yeux de contentement.

Ils n'entendirent pas l'elfe de maison revenir. La petite créature était revenue pour débarrasser la table. Sa large tête était apparue à côté du chambranle de la porte pour jeter un coup d'oeil, attirée par la musique. Il resta silencieux jusqu'au bout du morceau. Quand Lorena eut fini, ils l'entendaient murmurer "Magie élémentale, magie puissante, oui, très puissante magie !" tout en débarrassant la table.

Lorena ne dit rien. Peut-être que Severus n'avait pas entendu Ziggy. Mais il tourna la tête vers la cuisine. Cependant, il ne dit pas un mot.

Lorena enchaîna avec un autre morceau. Leur préféré. L'_Adagio pour Cordes_. L'expression de son visage changea, le sourire s'effaça, laissant place à une expression de douleur et de chagrin. Mais c'était si beau. Elle était si belle. Elle savait exactement comment transmettre tout ceci. Severus sentait que ce morceau correspondait complètement à son propre état d'esprit. L'état de son âme, plus précisément. Cela le faisait songer à sa propre condition, combien sa vie était vide, dénuée de joie, pleine de ressentiment et d'amertume. Pleine de danger et de douleur aussi, passée à doubler le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son âme, déchirée par la proximité du Mal. Sa propre malfaisance avec les Mangemorts, même si c'était au service d'Albus Dumbledore, afin de ne pas exposer sa propre couverture au service de l'Ordre du Phénix. Sa propre condamnation ultérieure à une vie de solitude.

Des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues, comme si elle ressentait sa douleur en une sorte d'écho ou de résonance psychique de lui. Le crescendo explosa, éclatant dans un silence de quelques secondes, puis la mélodie reprit en une vague lente et réconfortante, laissant autre chose que la nostalgie dans son sillage. Il envia l'aptitude de Lorena à pleurer sur sa musique – il aurait aimé pouvoir en faire autant. Peut-être que, avec le temps, les larmes viendraient. Mais il n'était pas certain qu'elles pourraient apaiser son âme torturée. Aucun doute que certains dommages étaient irréparables après avoir fréquenté le Mal depuis si longtemps.

Lorena posa son violon dès qu'elle eut fini. Elle pouvait entendre de discrets sanglots en provenance de la cuisine et comprit que c'était l'elfe de maison qui pleurait. Severus l'entendait aussi. Même les elfes savaient pleurer – mais pas lui. Il soupira silencieusement. A ce moment-là, le Maître des Potions crut que le Mal avait remporté la bataille sur lui. Sur son âme. Il appartenait aux Ténèbres – à jamais.

Elle prit le mouchoir qu'il lui avait donné et qu'elle gardait toujours avec elle pour essuyer ses larmes. Severus trouva étrange qu'elle l'ait conservé, plus d'un an après. "Merci, Lorena." Ce fut tout ce qu'il put dire mais la jeune femme pouvait sentir que ses paroles cachaient bien plus qu'elles ne laissaient entendre. Sa voix, habituellement si contrôlée, avait laissé échapper de minuscules inflexions qui lui disaient qu'il n'était pas tout à fait lui-même, que quelque chose semblable à de l'émotion montait en lui.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'appréciation pour le compliment sous-entendu. "De rien, Severus," répondit-elle dans un murmure.

Elle rangea son violon dans l'étui. Puis elle attrapa le livre qu'elle était en train de lire et reprit sa lecture là où elle l'avait laissée avant le dîner. Severus prit son dernier exemplaire de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ et ils s'installèrent dans un silence apaisé. Ziggy disparut dans un _crac_ et ils furent de nouveau seuls.

Lorena trouvait sa lecture très intéressante. Mais au lieu de répondre à ses questions, le livre en soulevait encore plus. Elle s'installa encore plus confortablement en changeant de position, dans une attitude plus détendue, la tête sur un coussin, les jambes pendant dans le vide afin de ne pas salir le sofa avec ses chaussures. Elle posa le livre sur son ventre, les yeux perdus dans une profonde réflexion. Au bout de quelques minutes cependant, elle s'endormit, son bras gauche dans le vide, son visage tourné vers la gauche dans un complet abandon.

Un peu plus tard, Severus abaissa son journal. Il remarqua que la jeune femme dormait profondément sur le sofa. Il resta d'abord immobile. Il se contenta de la regarder. La robe de la jeune femme révélait la forme de ses jambes, légèrement écartées. Sa poitrine montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration tranquille. Son visage était serein et innocent, ses cheveux couleur de jais tombant autour de ses joues, un peu comme les siens, sauf qu'ils étaient plus ondulés.

Severus continua à la regarder. Soudain, il ressentit une vague puissante lui monter dans le corps. C'en était presque douloureux. En toute innocence, sans qu'elle en fût consciente, la jeune femme déclenchait en lui quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Quelque chose qui exigeait une libération immédiate.

'_Elle est bonne à prendre_,' lui susurra dans son esprit une voix maléfique. '_Vous êtes tous les deux seuls dans ta maison. Personne autour ! Elle est prête pour que tu la prennes. Prends là ! Montre-lui ce que c'est qu'un homme !_'

Severus se demanda si l'on ne tentait pas de l'ensorceler avec le Sortilège de l'Imperium pour l'obliger à commettre quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter pour le restant de ses jours. Il comprit immédiatement que cette voix n'était autre que la sienne. Il soupira, tout en étant incapable de détourner les yeux d'elle. Son regard sombre s'attarda avec convoitise sur les jambes de la jeune femme légèrement écartées sous sa longue robe verte.

Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Son imagination partit en surmultipliée...

… Il pouvait voir ses propres mains remonter sous la robe de la jeune femme, de la cheville vers la cuisse. Il pouvait sentir combien sa peau était douce. Sa main était à présent sur sa culotte. Non, elle ne portait pas de culotte. Elle était prête pour qu'on la prenne. Il lui écarta plus les jambes et s'installa entre, libérant son sexe et entrant en elle sans délai. Elle hurla quand il la déflora brutalement. Il lui tenait les bras derrière la tête d'une main afin qu'elle ne puisse pas lutter contre son désir. Son autre main déchirait sa robe pour sortir ses seins, cassant au passage la chaîne du médaillon des Rogue, qui tomba à terre dans un bruit métallique. Il l'embrassait dans le cou, sur les joues, la bouche, sa langue entrant dans la bouche de la jeune femme aussi sauvagement que son sexe l'avait fait plutôt en elle. Il jouit et essuya ensuite les larmes de la jeune femme avec le mouchoir qu'elle portait sur elle. Le mouchoir qu'il lui avait donné. C'avait été si bon, elle était si étroite… Comme il se sentait merveilleusement bien… Désormais, elle était sienne, il pourrait recommencer…

Severus se secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de pareilles pensées. Non, ce n'était pas supposé se dérouler ainsi. Il n'était plus un Mangemort et il n'avait aucune raison de se comporter ainsi avec elle. Il y avait d'autres façons de faire…

… Sa main était maintenant sur le mollet de la jeune femme, sous sa robe, remontant sur la cuisse, dans une caresse subtile. Il réalisa qu'elle ne portait pas de culotte sous ses vêtements quand sa main remonta pour une caresse audacieuse. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme. 'Severus…' Il la regarda, conscient qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir. 'Je suis là, Lorena.' Il continua sa caresse jusqu'au moment où il put constater qu'elle était prête pour être prise. 'Severus… embrasse-moi… s'il te plaît…' Il s'exécuta avec joie. Les lèvres de la jeune femme étaient douces et elle répondait à son baiser avec enthousiasme, sa langue jouant avec la sienne dans un jeu sensuel. Ses bras se nouèrent autour du corps de l'homme. Il ouvrit la robe de Lorena pour atteindre et sortir délicatement ses seins. Ses mains touchèrent le médaillon des Rogue. 'Ma jolie fille de Serpentard…' Il libéra son sexe. 'Ca va faire un peu mal, mon amour… mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je serai doux.' Elle lui caressa le visage, son toucher intensifia le désir de l'homme. 'Prends-moi, Severus, prends-moi… Je t'appartiens complètement…' dit-elle avant de reprendre ses lèvres avec les siennes. Il entra en elle lentement, attentive à ne pas lui faire trop mal. Elle cria un peu mais lui sourit. Il poussa en elle profondément cette fois-ci, la maison résonnant des bruits de leur amour.

Severus soupira. Cette fois-ci, son fantasme l'avait emporté sur la bonne piste. Oui, il aimerait pouvoir la prendre comme ça, sur ce sofa. Ou bien la baiser de manière déraisonnable devant la cheminée, sur le tapis, toutes lumières éteintes sauf pour le feu craquant dans l'âtre. Ce serait sensuel, sinon romantique.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira encore. Maintenant il se rendait bien compte qu'il la désirait follement. Il la ferait sienne avant qu'ils quittent sa maison, ça, c'était certain. Il était conscient que ses fantasmes étaient le produit de son appétit sexuel longtemps réprimé, combiné à la solitude et au stress. Il était encore jeune, dans sa petite trentaine, avec les besoins et les désirs d'un homme de son âge. Il avait besoin de se décharger mais pas aux dépens d'une jeune fille vierge. Pas aux dépens de Lorena.

Elle s'était endormie. La journée avait été longue pour elle, avec une session d'entraînement en DCFM épuisante le matin. Puis leur voyage et arrivée chez lui. Elle avait dû se concentrer beaucoup une fois ici pour mémoriser la disposition de la maison. Pas étonnant qu'elle était exténuée.

Severus mit de côté son journal et se leva. Il lui enleva le livre et y inséra sa baguette entre les pages qu'elle était en train de lire, en guise de marque-page. Il la prit dans ses bras, doucement, attentif à ne pas la réveiller. A la tenir ainsi, il lui fut confirmé qu'elle n'était plus une enfant. Elle était une femme adulte. Sa tête reposait contre sa poitrine et il la transporta à l'étage. Une fois là, il lutta contre son souhait de la coucher dans son propre lit. Mais il savait que ce serait là une décision peu judicieuse car il n'était pas sûr s'il serait capable de résister à son désir. Il poussa la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme et posa son précieux fardeau sur le lit. Il lui enleva ses chaussures et étala le couvre-lit sur elle, afin qu'elle n'attrape pas froid. Mais avant de quitter la chambre, il lui caressa la joue et se permit même de l'embrasser légèrement sur le front.

Severus descendit pour prendre le livre qu'elle lisait et sa baguette, et fermer la maison. Il vérifia que tous les sorts de fermeture, les charmes de protection et les gardes étaient bien en place pour la nuit. Il posa le livre et sa baguette dans la chambre de Lorena. Avant d'aller se coucher – dans sa propre chambre – il prit une douche froide afin que son sexe palpitant puisse se calmer. Il avait hésité une seconde ou deux, s'il irait se coucher avec elle dans le lit de la jeune femme mais il résista à ce besoin et entra dans sa propre chambre. Demain était un autre jour.

* * *

Lorena se réveilla dans la nuit, à cause de sa vessie pleine. Elle alla aux toilettes et réalisa qu'elle était toujours vêtue de sa robe de jour. Elle se rappela s'être endormie sur le sofa. Severus l'avait ramené à l'étage, dans sa chambre. Elle soupira. Il était un vrai gentilhomme – et un homme gentil. Elle était probablement la seule étudiante de Poudlard à le savoir.

Elle prit soin d'elle, en faisant le moins de bruit possible, puis elle revint à sa chambre. Elle enleva sa robe, enfila sa chemise de nuit et s'installa dans son lit. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'endormir. La journée avait été bien remplie question événements. Mais la seule chose dont elle se souvenait, c'étaient les mains de Severus sur son corps, ses bras autour d'elle. Elle décida qu'elle aimait bien ça.

* * *

**_Merci de laisser des revues ! Il y a plus de 1,300 hits sur cette histoire… les revues anonymes sont acceptées… vous n'avez plus d'excuses pour ne pas laisser de revues !_**

**_Un grand merci en tout cas aux personnes qui ont laissé des revues anonymes et auxquelles je ne peux répondre individuellement. J'ai beaucoup aimé vos remarques et encouragements. J'en ai vraiment besoin !!!_**


	17. La leçon d'Occlumencie

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**17 – La leçon d'Occlumencie**

Le jour suivant, ils entamèrent les leçons d'Occlumencie. Ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans le salon. Severus avait demandé à Lorena de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Elle avait été surprise mais s'était exécuté sans un mot. Il avait pris un tabouret pour s'asseoir devant elle, à mi-distance entre son fauteuil et le sofa.

"Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous enseigner l'Occlumencie. Comme vous le savez déjà, c'est la capacité de protéger votre esprit des intrusions des autres personnes qui s'insinueraient dans le vôtre, en particulier des personnes connues comme étant des Légilimens. Les personnes qui utilisent le sort du même nom. Vous le faites déjà lorsque vous entrez en contact physique avec autrui. C'est le même principe, sauf que le sort _Legilimens_ est bien plus puissant qu'un simple contact physique. Par conséquent, vous avez besoin de pouvoir fermer votre esprit avec la même intensité que la force utilisée pour y entrer. Maintenant, faites attention, Lorena. Je vais entrer dans votre esprit et vous ferez tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour m'en empêcher." Il s'arrêta. "L'attaque peut être brutale. Vous êtes prévenue."

Lorena n'eut pas le temps de penser à quoi pourrait ressembler cette attaque. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit similaire aux intrusions qu'elle avait l'habitude de sentir quand elle entrait en contact physique avec les autres. Elle l'entendit sortir sa baguette et murmurer '_Legilimens'_. Soudain, elle perçut une force tentant d'entrer dans son esprit, similaire à une vague géante se ruant par-dessus une digue. Elle leva ses boucliers mentaux aussi rapidement que possible pour contenir la vague. Il se retira.

"Pas mal pour un début," dit Severus.

Elle parut désorientée pendant une seconde ou deux, les mains sur les tempes. "C'était brutal en effet…"

"Ah, vous croyez ?" Un grondement pouvait être entendu dans sa voix. Lorena n'aimait pas ça mais elle ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose. "Soyez prête. Préparez-vous." Sa voix comportait quelque chose de menaçant à présent. Il était complètement dans son mode professoral.

Elle leva ses barrières mentales en anticipation. Le sort _Legilimens_ la frappa de plein fouet cette fois, bien plus fortement que la première fois. La vague entra son esprit, balayant les allées de son âme dans un assaut brutal. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, tentant de l'expulser.

Severus se trouvait à présent dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, regardant ses souvenirs. Des images de son passé défilèrent en un flux rapide, toutes mélangées. Un homme aux cheveux de jais et un air diabolique dans un uniforme de prisonnier – sa panique lorsqu'elle était devenue aveugle – son émerveillement quand elle était arrivée à Poudlard – la triste procession derrière un corbillard, une petite fille main dans la main avec le même homme au regard diabolique – le rire de sa mère – ses premiers achats dans le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter ses fournitures scolaires – le sourire que lui adressait une vieille femme – son premier concert. Sa colère. Ses espoirs. Ses peurs. Son désespoir.

"Restez concentrée !" entendit-elle une voix mâle et profonde lui parler au loin.

"Nooooooon !" hurla-t-elle, sortant de son fauteuil, tombant à terre, sur les genoux, aux pieds de Severus, une main sur la poitrine comme si elle tentait de calmer le rythme désordonné de son coeur. Elle se secoua la tête. Elle parvint à chasser l'intrus de son esprit dans un gémissement. Ou plutôt, Severus sortit de son esprit.

Maintenant, elle haletait profondément, comme si elle venait de courir pendant des kilomètres. Elle ferma les yeux. "Vous êtes brutal, Severus…" fut tout ce qu'elle put dire.

"Non. C'est vous qui êtes seulement… faible." Il avait craché ce dernier mot avec un ton méprisant.

Lorena voulait pleurer mais ce n'était évidemment pas le moment de le faire. Elle ne lui donnerait pas cette joie. Il lui importait peu de pleurer quand elle jouait de la musique. Le moment présent était différent. Elle releva seulement la tête vers lui. Il la regarda et lut sur son visage cette expression de douleur et de chagrin qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle jouait l'_Adagio pour Cordes_ sur son violon – sauf pour les larmes.

"Je ne suis pas… faible…"

"Alors prouvez-le ! Restez concentrée ! Contrôlez vos émotions ! C'est le seul moyen de résister."

"Mais je résiste !" lui répondit-elle en criant sa révolte. "C'est ce que je fais… Vous êtes seulement… impitoyable." Il y avait de la tristesse dans sa voix. Elle avait cru qu'il était gentil et attentionné mais le véritable Severus Rogue ne l'était pas en fait. Il était plutôt brutal et sans pitié. Comme elle avait été naïve de croire qu'il départirait de son attitude habituelle en classe ? Les gens ne changeaient pas… elle avait été stupide de croire le contraire.

La troisième attaque contre son esprit arriva d'une manière aussi inattendue que brutale. Bien plus que les deux précédentes tentatives combinées. Cette fois-ci, Severus pouvait voir les mêmes souvenirs, mais à un rythme plus lent. Il comprit que les funérailles étaient celles de sa mère. Sa dernière embrassade avec le même homme à l'air diabolique, qui n'était autre que son père. Sa surprise quand elle fut envoyée chez Serpentard. Sa tristesse quand mourut sa grand-mère. Son violon. Le récent concert à Poudlard.

Un souvenir l'intéressa encore plus que tout autre cependant. Il se trouvait dans ses souvenirs, à lui tenir la main, la guidant gentiment dans les corridors. Quand ils se trouvaient sur ce banc sous le saule pleureur, au bord du lac. Une atmosphère de paix, hors du temps, prévalait. Il avait l'impression que s'il y avait un Paradis pour lui, c'était à ça qu'il ressemblerait.

Il sentait bien qu'elle se concentrait très fort pour le contenir. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait dans son esprit. Elle ne le laisserait pas accéder ses secrets les plus intimes.

"NOOOOOOON !" Le lien entre eux deux se rompit. Elle se leva comme un ressort et courut tout droit vers le corridor à l'extérieur du salon, prête à quitter la maison. Mais dans sa panique, elle prit la mauvaise direction et se retrouva à emprunter l'escalier à la place. Elle réalisa rapidement son erreur et décida de courir à sa chambre comme sis a propre vie en dépendait.

Severus le comprit et en un éclair courut après elle. Elle avait fait vite. La colère, le désespoir, la peur, avaient nourri sa perception extra sensorielle qui était ouverte à son maximum. Elle était parvenue à monter les escaliers sans rater une marche.

Une fois là, dans le couloir de l'étage, il la rattrapa. Il voulait lui jeter un sort mais son énergie mentale semblait s'être accrue au centuple. Elle n'avait pas de baguette mais une sorte d'aura protectrice l'entourait qui renvoyait ses sorts. _La magie élémentale ?_ pensa-t-il.

Severus n'eut pas d'autre moyen que de recourir aux bonnes vieilles méthodes. Il l'attrapa là et essaya de la maîtriser. Elle lutta contre lui avec violence. Il finit par la maîtriser après un combat assez inégal. Il la poussa contre le mur brutalement, emprisonnant ses poignets dans ses mains nerveuses, le dos de la jeune femme contre lui.

Lorena se sentit piégée entre le mur et l'homme qui pressait à présent son propre corps contre son dos. Elle tenta de se débarrasser de lui mais il était plus grand et plus fort. Elle était totalement effrayée maintenant. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son cou, l'une des jambes de l'homme entre les siennes, ses deux poignets fermement maintenus par les mains de Severus au-dessus de sa tête.

Ce que la panique avait commencé, une véritable frayeur l'acheva. Elle s'affaissa et sanglota, le suppliant de la relâcher. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé quelque chose de tel auparavant. Ce n'était même pas comparable aux intrusions qu'elle avait subies avant d'apprendre à les contrôler, quand les gens la touchaient. Ces intrusions étaient ennuyeuses, parfois angoissantes, mais jamais au point de provoquer une telle panique en elle. La douleur était intense, ainsi que l'anxiété. Le contact très étroit avec le corps de Severus était la seule chose réconfortante, et encore, même cette sensation fut accueillie avec angoisse.

Son esprit était désormais comme un feu rugissant, après que les ravages entraînés par la vague d'ampleur océanique aient balayé son esprit. Elle pleura encore et encore, avec le sentiment intense qu'elle serait vidée de toutes ses larmes pour toujours après cela. Ses poignets lui faisaient terriblement mal, enserrés comme ils l'étaient sous sa poigne de fer – à moins que ce soit seulement une impression à elle ?

Seul le bruit de ses sanglots était audible dans la maison. Puis, des profondeurs de son esprit, elle entendit une voix réconfortante. Une voix profonde, semblable à celle qui l'avait consolée lorsqu'elle avait soudainement basculé dans la nuit, un an auparavant.

"C'est fini… C'est fini," répétait la voix.

Les sanglots de Lorena commencèrent à se calmer. Sa respiration ralentit aussi, ainsi que son rythme cardiaque. La douleur fulgurante de son esprit reculait aussi. Elle pensa qu'elle était en train de refaire surface après s'être presque noyée.

"C'est terminé." Elle réalisa que c'était là _sa_ voix.

Severus était toujours en contact étroit avec le dos de la jeune femme, ses propres mains agrippant fermement ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête. Il comprit qu'il était allé trop loin avec elle pour une première leçon. C'était vrai qu'il avait cru qu'elle serait bien plus forte que ça. Une fois de plus, il avait tout fait louper. Il avait eu tort tout le long de la ligne.

"Pourquoi… pourquoi avez-vous… fait ça ?... à moi ?" parvint-elle à dire au bout de plusieurs minutes. Sa voix était faible, comme si elle venait de loin. "Vous… vous m'avez violée !"

Le vocable le blessa. Il n'avait pas voulu ça. C'était vrai qu'il avait fantasmé à propos de cette possible réalité mais il l'avait rejeté en faveur de quelque chose de bien plus consensuel, de bien plus agréable, entre eux. Le fantasme et la réalité étaient deux choses bien différentes.

"Non, je ne vous ai pas violée, Lorena. Je vous ai blessée, oui, je le reconnais, mais je n'ai pas voulu vous blesser non plus." Il se rappela soudain de la réaction de la jeune femme lorsqu'il lui avait demandé d'utiliser le _Sectumsempra_ sur lui. '_Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal… Je ne vous ferai jamais de mal,_' lui avait-elle dit alors. Il ne voulait pas la blesser mais il l'avait fait. Il l'avait fait alors qu'il s'était juré de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la protéger.

"Vous me faites mal !" pleura-t-elle. "Oh, Merlin… vous me faites mal…"

Severus comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il relâcha ses poignets. Maintenant ses bras entouraient la taille de la jeune femme dans une étreinte certes serrée mais tendre, en essayant de calmer sa douleur. Puis Severus fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait à quiconque – enfin, depuis bien longtemps.

"Pardonnez-moi, Lorena, je vous en prie… Je suis désolé… pardonnez-moi…"

La dernière fois qu'il avait supplié ainsi, il s'était vu opposer un refus ferme. Il espéra que cette fois-ci, le résultat serait différent.

"Pardonnez-moi, Lorena… Je suis désolé… Je n'ai pas voulu vous faire de mal…"

Elle ferma les yeux. La voix profonde qui avait prononcé ces paroles à son oreille était à présent caressante comme une douce brise. Elle avait maintenant regagné ses esprits, la vague géante qui avait balayé son esprit s'était dissipée, le feu dans son esprit était éteint. Il répéta ses paroles plusieurs fois, en espérant que sa voix réconforterait son âme blessée.

"Severus… Severus…"

Le Maître des Potions tourna le corps de la jeune femme entre ses bras afin qu'elle puisse lui faire face. "Oh, Lorena… qu'ai-je fait… à vous ?" Sa voix tremblait. "Me pardonnerez-vous un jour ?"

Elle ferma ses yeux gris pâle. "Severus… prenez-moi seulement dans vos bras…" supplia-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. Il sentait bien qu'elle avait toujours peur.

"Vous êtes déjà dans mes bras, Lorena." Il la pressa contre lui plus étroitement encore et là, elle pleura encore, silencieusement, libérant les restes de sa douleur et de sa terreur, sa tête reposant maintenant sur sa poitrine, ses mains agrippant les bras de l'homme à la recherche de réconfort.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, le temps pour elle de se sentir mieux. Elle s'accrochait à lui désespérément, cherchant son soutien. Il n'osa pas lui demander si elle lui pardonnerait. Il perçut que ce serait là sa punition pour son comportement. Il lui caressa la joue dans un geste tendre. Cela la réconforta car elle l'étreignit encore plus, comme si elle avait eu peur qu'il s'en allât, en la laissant seule dans son obscurité et sa frayeur.

Après un long moment passé ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Severus la prit par le bras et l'aida à descendre les escaliers. Elle se sentait mieux en effet. Ils entrèrent dans le salon. Il l'étreignit encore, lui caressant les cheveux, la joue, dans une dernière tentative pour obtenir son pardon. Mais la jeune femme ne dit rien et il crut que cette fois-ci tout était perdu. Il fut surprise de constater qu'elle ne le rejetait pas et ne lui demandait pas de la ramener à Poudlard sur le champ. Qu'elle le laissait même l'approcher et la prendre dans ses bras. Donc, il ne dit rien et opta pour la patience. Elle était probablement confuse.

Tout de même. Severus était conscient qu'il s'était comporté avec elle d'une manière des plus brutales et horribles. Elle lui avait dit qu'il était impitoyable. C'était bien là le mot. Impitoyable, il était impitoyable. Impitoyable, brutal, horrible. Pas étonnant qu'il soit resté seul toutes ces années. Il s'attendait aussi à passer le reste de ses jours en célibataire – s'il persistait à se comporter de la sorte – en étant abusive même avec les âmes les plus douces autour.

"Est-ce que ça va mieux ?" lui demanda-t-il gentiment.

"Oui… merci." Elle paraissait toujours aussi ébranlée.

Cela lui fit mal de la voir ainsi – par sa propre faute. Il comprit alors qu'en blessant autrui, il finissait par se blesser lui-même.

"Est-ce que vous voulez sortir ? Nous pourrions aller nous promener dans le parc voisin."

Lorena accepta. Elle ne tremblait plus, et si Severus était avec elle, à la réconforter, cela irait pour elle. Le temps était au beau dehors et ils décidèrent de sortir ensemble tout de suite. Il la mena vers le parc voisin qui avait été réhabilité il y avait quelques années de ça. Un bout de forêt avait été épargné qui avait été épargné à la grande époque de l'industrie textile.

Severus sentit qu'elle avait besoin de soutien. Il avait glissé un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, la tenant étroitement contre lui. Ils marchèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la forêt.

"Ca va mieux maintenant ?" lui demanda-t-il.

"Encore un peu sonnée…"

"Il y a un banc ici, asseyons-nous," suggéra-t-il, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne autour. L'endroit était désert. Elle lui obéit, le bras possessif autour de sa taille ne lui laissait pas trop le choix.

Ils s'assirent ensemble. Severus s'assura qu'elle était confortable contre lui, après avoir glissé un bras autour de ses épaules. Maintenant, sa tête reposait sur l'épaule de l'homme. Ils demeurèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes.

"Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça, Severus ?" Sa voix était assurée à présent, même amère, en contraste avec son air circonspect. Elle était assise droite, comme si elle cherchait à se séparer de lui.

Cela promettait d'être difficile. Il avait toujours eu des difficultés à partager ses sentiments. La vie d'espion n'avait pas arrangé les choses non plus. Mais il savait qu'il devait faire un effort cette fois. Un véritable effort.

"Je pensais, qu'avec vos capacités, que vous seriez en mesure de pouvoir le supporter."

"Vous ne m'avez jamais dit la raison pour laquelle je devrais être formée à l'Occlumencie."

Il leva un sourcil. Ce n'était pas là la question qu'il attendait ! Le sujet devenait de plus en plus délicat à manier. Il vérifia les alentours. Personne autour. Il savait qu'il devrait répondre à ses paroles. Expliquer toute l'affaire avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et cette histoire d'ancien rituel de virginité dans le but d'obtenir ses pouvoirs. Pendant quelques secondes, Severus _haït_ Albus Dumbledore. Le vieux aurait dû lui dire ! C'était à lui de le lui dire !

"Ecoutez, vous avez des aptitudes très particulières et vous avez besoin de la protection que l'Occlumencie peut vous apporter."

"La protection contre quoi ?"

Pour sans doute la toute première fois de sa vie, Severus se sentit coincé dans ses derniers retranchements. A sa grande surprise, il découvrit que la seule action naturelle et logique à poursuivre était de se rendre. Il décida de tout lui dire. Enfin, presque tout.

"La protection contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Lorena tourna le visage vers lui. "Vous-Savez-Qui ? Mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien à voir avec lui ! Je veux dire, je ne suis qu'une étudiante, c'est tout."

Severus ferma les yeux. Elle avait raison. "Vous n'êtes pas seulement une étudiante. Vous êtes bien plus que ça, Lorena. Vous avez des pouvoirs particuliers." Puis il se rappela ses pensées du jour précédent, lorsque Ziggy avait parlé de sa magie puissante. "Votre… magie élémentale. Il est après cela."

Elle tourna de nouveau le visage vers lui. "Je croyais que vous ne connaissiez rien à propos de la magie élémentale." Son ton était froid. "Vous m'avez menti." Cette fois, sa voix était devenue un grondement.

Ce qui n'échappa pas à Severus. Il soupira. "Non, je ne vous ai pas menti, Lorena. Je ne connais pas grand-chose au sujet de la magie élémentale."

"Vous, entre tous, vous me dites ça ?! Vous, l'expert en Magie Noire ?! Je ne vous crois pas, _Professeur_ !" Elle n'avait pas parlé fort mais chacun de ses mots le blessait aussi sûrement qu'un sort _Sectumsempra_.

Elle était bien plus Serpentarde qu'il aurait pensé de prime abord. Severus décida qu'il jouerait le même jeu qu'elle. Probablement avec plus d'honnêteté que d'habitude cependant, considérant qu'elle était honnête. "L'expert vous dira que ce sont là deux choses différentes. Je m'occupe de magie très avancée, pas de…"

"Pas de quelque chose de primitif, n'est-ce pas ?!" rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton glacial. "Bien trop primitif pour vos propres talents, _Professeur_ ? Vous pensez comme le reste des Serpentards. Eh bien, je ne devrais m'attendre à quelque chose de différent de votre part, étant donné que vous en êtes un vous-même. Vous me devez la vérité, ne croyez-vous pas ? _Professeur !_"

Elle était revenue à l'usage de son titre et il détestait ça.

"Vous n'avez pas encore terminé le livre. La vérité commence là. Lisez-le d'abord et je vous dirai la vérité ensuite. Nous ne pouvons pas discuter d'un sujet si nous n'avons pas les mêmes références." Il s'arrêta. "J'ai lu ce livre, vous savez. J'ai lu chaque livre qu'il y a dans la bibliothèque de ma maison. Et même plus encore ! Ne me faites pas la leçon, voulez-vous !"

"Bien sûr que oui, vous les avez lus ! Donc ça veut dire que vous en savez plus que vous ne souhaitez le dire." Son ton était ironique. "Le livre ne me parlera pas des projets de Vous-Savez-Qui pour moi cependant." Elle s'arrêta. "Parce qu'il a des projets, si j'ai besoin d'être protégée contre lui, n'est-ce pas ?"

Comme Severus ne répondait pas assez vite à son goût, Lorena décida de lui donner sa propre version de la Légilimencie. A sa manière. Avec ses propres capacités particulières. Sa magie élémentale. Elle était consciente qu'elle devrait agir rapidement. Elle se tourna vers lui et trouva rapidement ses tempes. Ses mains restèrent là et par le contact physique, elle parvint à entrer dans son esprit, en dépit du fait qu'il était un Occlumens averti. Mais il avait été troublé par la colère de la jeune femme et il en avait baissé sa garde.

Par le contact physique, elle entra dans son esprit de force. Si le processus était douloureux, il n'en montra rien. Il lui prit seulement les poignets dans ses mains mais laissa quand même les doigts de la jeune fille sur son visage. Elle explora son esprit pendant quelques secondes et le vit discuter avec Dumbledore, ses réunions avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle entendit la voix de Voldemort, semblable au sifflement d'un serpent '_Ses pouvoirs… me seront accordés… nuit d'Halloween… rituel de virginité…_' Elle vit même son visage, ce qui l'effraya réellement au-delà de l'imaginable.

Elle perçut aussi quelque chose de froid dans son esprit. Du chagrin, de l'amertume, du ressentiment. Et plus profondément encore, très bien cachée, une faible lumière. Elle s'approcha et constata que la faible lumière faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour survivre au milieu de la douleur ambiante. A sa surprise, la lumière portait une image qu'elle reconnut. La sienne.

"Non, sorcière !" l'entendit-elle dire de sa voix profonde tandis que ses deux poings agrippant fermement ses propres mains rompirent le contact. "C'est personnel ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !"

Lorena sursauta. Elle avait obtenu suffisamment d'information. Mais elle avait été intriguée par la petite lumière luttant pour survivre dans les sombres recoins de son âme. Elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à lui poser des questions à ce sujet.

"Vous voyez ce que ça peut faire lorsque… lorsque quelqu'un force votre esprit ?" cracha-t-elle. "Ce que vous m'avez fait plus tôt… c'était…" Elle détourna la tête de dégoût.

Severus devait admettre qu'elle avait raison. Il avait été surpris par son agression sur son propre esprit. Elle n'était pas formée en Légilimencie mais c'était prometteur. Bien qu'elle eût toujours besoin d'un contact physique, elle promettait d'être douée à cet égard.

"Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez maintenant," répondit-il avec son ton froid de professeur. Le même ton qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il voulait effrayer les étudiants à Poudlard pendant ses cours de Potions. Il espérait mettre fin à la conversation de cette manière.

Lorena était si en colère pour ce qu'il lui avait fait plus tôt, elle avait eu si peur alors, que rien, pas même le très craint Professeur Severus Rogue, le Maître des Potions de Poudlard, n'aurait pu plus l'effrayer que ce qu'elle avait enduré lorsqu'il était entré dans son esprit auparavant, de manière aussi impitoyable. "Pas exactement. Je veux que vous expliquiez en quoi consiste ce projet. C'est quoi ce rituel de virginité ?" Sa voix reflétait toujours sa colère. "Ne me mentez pas cette fois-ci !" gronda-t-elle. "Je le saurai."

Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que maintenant, il comprenait vraiment pourquoi elle avait été envoyée à Serpentard. De toute évidence, la fin justifiait les moyens. Elle était déterminée à utiliser tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour connaître la vérité. Il soupira et prit une profonde inspiration. Il vérifia qu'il n'y avait toujours personne autour pour écouter ce qu'ils pourraient se dire.

"Le rituel de virginité fait partie d'une très ancienne forme de magie. Les elfes l'appellent 'magie élémentale' mais nous l'appelons 'magie primitive' car elle remonte très probablement à la naissance de l'humanité. C'est la première forme de magie jamais exécutée par des êtres humains. Toutes les autres formes de magie que nous utilisons actuellement, en découlent. Cependant, elle est toujours très puissante."

Lorena voulait lui dire qu'elle savait déjà tout cela. Mais elle décida de le laisser parler. Ses yeux gris pale et vides semblaient fixer le vide devant eux. Mais Severus savait qu'elle prêtait attention.

"Cette magie est en général associée aux femmes. Ce n'est pas surprenant car c'étaient elles qui possédaient depuis le début le savoir magique. Parmi les femmes, les vierges sont considérées comme détenant un statut très particulier. Comme vous le savez, tout ce qui a un rapport avec la virginité est sacré et puissant. Vous avez appris que le sang d'une vierge possède des vertus particulières, par exemple. C'est pourquoi nous vous demandons, à vous les filles, à Poudlard, de conserver votre sang chaque mois – enfin, à celles d'entre vous qui sont toujours vierges."

Il s'arrêta. Lorena voulait lui demander comment il savait tout ça mais elle réalisa combien sa question était stupide. Il le savait parce qu'il était Directeur de Maison et surtout, parce que ce sang particulier était utilisé dans la préparation de certaines potions.

"La magie du sang." Elle frissonna – elle savait que c'était associé à la Magie Noire. Mais elle ne savait pas que la magie du sang était aussi associée à sa magie élémentale.

"Oui. Mais ce sang n'est pas le seul à être important. Il en existe un autre plus rare. Le sang qui coule lorsqu'une jeune fille devient une femme, lorsqu'un homme déchire son hymen au cours de son premier rapport sexuel. Il détient encore plus de pouvoir que le sang menstruel car il n'est pas de la même nature, ce sang est ce qui reste de l'hymen déchiré. Cependant, comme ce sang est sa virginité, il peut donner les pouvoirs de sa propriétaire à l'homme qui déchire son hymen. La plupart du temps, la santé et la jeunesse. Le rituel mis en oeuvre pour cet événement a aussi son importance."

"Je vois. Vous voulez dire que le sorcier qui me prendrait… aurait aussi mes pouvoirs ?" Sa voix avait perdu toute trace de froideur ou d'ironie. Elle était intéressée par ses explications et se concentrait sur ses paroles.

"Oui, selon les conditions telles que sa formation magique, ses propres pouvoirs de sorcier, les pouvoirs qu'il recherche, la date et les conditions dans lesquelles il prend cette virginité."

"Les conditions ? La date ?" Elle était clairement perplexe.

Severus savait qu'il arrivait à la partie la plus délicate de son explication. "Oui, la date et les conditions." Il soupira. "La date est importante. Ce doit être durant la veille de l'une des quatre grandes dates magiques. Le 1er Février, le 1er Mai, le 1er Août ou le 1er Novembre."

"Imbolc, Beltaine, Lughnasadh et Samhain respectivement," murmura Lorena. "Samhain, aussi connue sous le nom de… Halloween."

"Exactement." Il pouvait voir les rouages tourner dans la tête de la jeune femme. Elle en tirerait très bientôt ses conclusions.

"Vous avez mentionné les conditions. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?"

"Oui, les conditions de l'acte. Ecoutez, Lorena. Ce que je m'apprête à dire n'est pas facile…" Sa voix, toujours égale jusqu'à présent, devint plus rauque. "Les conditions consistent en la façon dont la fille est prise par l'homme. Le sang d'une vierge, qui coule lors de la défloration, est encore plus puissant si… s'il est pris… de force."

A cette mention, Lorena tourna la tête lentement vers lui. "Le viol ?"

"Oui, Lorena. Le sang d'une vierge violée est le plus puissant de toutes les catégories de sang de vierge. Les pouvoirs de la jeune fille iront à l'homme qui la prendrait ainsi… à leur maximum."

_De la Magie Noire en effet. De la Magie très Noire._ Il laissa ses paroles s'imprimer en elle. Il la vit froncer les sourcils. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, quelque part, elle était forte. Toute autre fille aurait piqué une crise ou quoi que ce soit. Pas elle. Elle était bien plus en contrôle d'elle-même que jamais.

"Pour résumer, Vous-Savez-Qui veut obtenir mes pouvoirs, lors d'un rituel particulier le soir d'Halloween, en me violant. Je croyais qu'il était déjà suffisamment puissant comme ça, quoi de plus ai-je à lui 'offrir' ?"

La question était pertinente. C'était même le point central du sujet. "Il y a une chose qu'il ne possède pas cependant. Un pouvoir qu'il n'a jamais eu. Le pouvoir donné par l'une des magies les plus puissantes. Il croit que votre magie élémentale peut lui en donner l'accès."

L'expression évoqua un souvenir dans l'esprit de Lorena. Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore avait dit une fois à propos de la magie la plus puissante ? La musique ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. "L'amour," murmura-t-elle. "Il veut le pouvoir que donne l'amour. Il croit que ma magie élémentale peut lui accorder ce pouvoir."

"Oui, l'amour est la seule chose qu'il n'ait jamais eue. Ni jamais comprise, d'ailleurs."

"Mais l'amour… c'est quelque chose que l'on donne librement ! Il n'y a pas d'amour… dans le viol !"

Severus ne dit rien. Il se contenta de lui prendre la main dans la sienne. A sa grande surprise, elle le laissa faire.

"Non, vous avez raison, il n'y en a aucun. Il pense que seul le pouvoir peut lui donner encore plus de pouvoir. Il croit qu'il peut obtenir cette magie particulière de cette façon, grâce à votre magie élémentale. Bien entendu, il a tort, mais il ne le sait pas. Cela montre à quel point il ne comprend pas les fondements de l'amour ou de la magie élémentale."

"Ou bien il ne veut pas le savoir !" Elle s'arrêta. "Ce doit être horrible d'être comme ça, de vivre sans savoir que quelqu'un, quelque part, d'une façon ou d'une autre, vous a aimé. Ou vous aime toujours. Je n'ai plus ma mère, mon père est en prison, mais je sais, au plus profond de moi, qu'ils m'aiment. Je pense que tout le monde a plus ou moins la même expérience."

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'a pas. Dumbledore m'a expliqué une fois qu'avant qu'il n'entre à Poudlard, il était dans un orphelinat, là où Dumbledore l'avait trouvé. Il n'a même pas été conçu dans l'amour."

"Vous voulez dire que sa mère a été violée ?"

"Dumbledore ne l'a pas mentionné explicitement. Apparemment, son père a été piégé dans un mariage par une sorcière qui avait utilisé une potion d'amour sur lui. Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle du tout. Lorsque les effets de la potion se dissipèrent, il n'était pas plus amoureux d'elle qu'au premier jour. Mais elle était enceinte lorsqu'il la quitta. Elle mourut en donnant le jour au garçon, le futur Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son père n'a pas voulu entendre parler du bébé. Sa mère accoucha et mourut dans un orphelinat où il grandit sans amour. Il fut écarté car considéré comme étrange, à cause de ses aptitudes magiques. Il pouvait parler avec les serpents, par exemple. Il en est toujours capable au fait."

"Fourchelang…" Elle serra sa main dans la sienne. Des images de son passé lui revinrent en mémoire mais elle préféra rester muette à ce propos. "Ceci explique cela alors… Que je devienne aveugle…"

"Pour vous retirer de votre formation, de notre influence et de notre protection. Vous êtes une cible plus facile une fois aveugle."

"Severus… J'ai… peur," murmura-t-elle calmement.

Sa peur ne s'entendait pas trop. "Aussi longtemps que je reste avec vous, vous n'avez pas besoin d'avoir peur. Je suis là pour vous protéger."

"Mais vous êtes l'un des adeptes de Vous-Savez-Qui ! Je l'ai vu dans votre esprit."

"Un Mangemort ? C'est vrai. Mais je suis d'abord un espion à la solde de Dumbledore contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ai cessé d'être un Mangemort il y a longtemps. Enfin, j'ai cessé de suivre leurs usages." La honte pouvait s'entendre dans sa voix. La honte, le remord, le regret, la douleur.

"Un espion ?" murmura-t-elle, surprise et soulagée.

"Oui. Maintenant, je veux que vous oubliiez cette partie-là. C'est pourquoi j'étais en colère après vous lorsque vous… vous êtes entrée dans mon esprit de la façon que vous l'avez faite. Pour votre propre sécurité, moins vous en savez, mieux c'est. S'il vous plaît. Pour vous, pour Poudlard, pour nous tous."

"Oui, Severus, je m'abstiendrai désormais. Je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais… je le ferai pour vous," dit-elle tout en posant une main sur la joue de l'homme, dans une douce caresse. "Je le ferai pour cette petite lumière qui brille en vous," osa-t-elle même dire, considérant la colère qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'elle l'avait découverte dans son esprit.

Severus lui prit la main dans la sienne et la garda contre sa joue. Il n'était plus en colère contre elle. Il se sentait même profondément ému par ses paroles. Après tout, il avait été celui qui avait d'abord brutalisé son esprit. Elle lui avait juste donné un goût de sa propre potion en retour. Au bout de quelques secondes, il tenta sa chance et posa un baiser léger sur la paume de la main de la jeune femme. Il tenait seulement sa main, mais pas trop serrée, au cas où elle voudrait le gifler pour son geste audacieux.

Lorena ne réagit pas comme il s'y attendait. Elle le laissa faire. Il pouvait voir ses lèvres s'entrouvrir. Il continua et lui embrassa le poignet, qu'il avait tenu si serré auparavant, au point de lui faire mal.

"Je suis désolé si je vous ai fait mal, Lorena. Je ne le voulais vraiment pas."

"Je sais, Severus. Je sais que, au plus profond de vous-même, cela vous importe."

Le Maître des Potions ne pouvait se retenir plus longtemps. C'était le moment ou jamais. En fait, l'opportunité pouvait ne jamais se représenter. Alors il la saisit – peu lui importaient les conséquences.

Lentement, Severus ferma la distance entre eux, ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de la jeune femme dans une caresse très douce. Il la sentit surprise mais elle comprit et continua le baiser, d'abord d'une manière timide, puis de plus en plus gourmande et passionnée. Elle était avide dans le baiser, autant que lui pouvait l'être. Severus approfondit le baiser et elle lui répondit avec enthousiasme, le laissant fouiller sa bouche, leurs langues se touchant ensemble dans un contact doux mais cependant langoureux. Elle était inexpérimentée, de toute évidence, mais elle aimait l'embrasser. Rapidement, elle y prit une part active. Il sentit une main de la jeune femme se poser sur sa poitrine, non pas pour le repousser mais pour s'accrocher à lui à la place. L'autre main de Lorena se perdit sur la nuque de Severus, puis dans ses cheveux, en une tendre caresse. Il posa ses mains sur la taille de la jeune femme, l'attirant délicatement vers lui, au fur et à mesure que le baiser se faisait de plus en plus sensuel.

Quelque chose d'étrange se produisit durant leur baiser. C'était comme si leurs esprits avaient été en quelque sorte connectés. Lorena étant une télépathe de contact, et Severus un Légilimens, ils le perçurent tous les deux. Un lien était en train de se former entre eux. Un lien puissant.

'_Puis-je entrer ?_' dit-il en frappant doucement à la porte de son esprit.

Elle l'ouvrit et lui sourit pour l'accueillir à l'intérieur.

'_Puis-je visiter ?_' demanda-t-elle plus tard. Il fit 'oui' de la tête, lui prenant les mains dans les siennes comme pour la guider dans son esprit, étonné qu'elle puisse voir. '_Mon oeil spiritual n'est pas aveugle, vous savez…_' répondit-elle avec humour.

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser pendant de longues minutes, se goûtant l'un l'autre. Il était le premier homme à l'embrasser ainsi. Elle était la première femme pour lui depuis longtemps. Très longtemps. Ils accueillirent le fait de s'être trouvés l'un l'autre comme un cadeau, avec une joie réciproque. C'était si bon, ce petit bout de bonheur qu'ils venaient juste de partager.

Ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre. Severus trouva qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange mais cependant de beau dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Un éclat qui emplissait ses yeux vides et leur donnait une nuance plus profonde.

Lorena avait toujours les mains sur ses tempes. Doucement, elle chercha à entrer encore dans son esprit et il la laissa faire. Son toucher mental était semblable à une brise caressante. Elle alla directement à cette partie personnelle qu'elle avait trouvée en lui. La lumière était toujours là. Elle brillait seulement de manière plus forte et plus éclatante que la première où elle l'avait vue.

* * *

**_Je me suis inspirée de la scène dans l'_Ordre du Phénix_, en ce qui concerne la fameuse leçon d'Occlumencie. Que ce soit dans le livre ou le film, cette scène est grandiose. J'ai aussi intégré quelques détails extraits du _Prince de Sang-Mêlé_, au sujet du passé de Voldemort._**

**_Les choses deviennent de plus en plus intéressantes entre Severus et Lorena. Encore plus à venir !_**

**_Merci de laisser une revue ! Et même plusieurs, ne vous gênez pas…_**


	18. La décision de Severus

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**18 – La décision de Severus**

Ils décidèrent revenir à la maison, main dans la main, comme deux amoureux. Enfin, Severus avait une main sur le dos de la jeune femme et l'autre tenant la sienne. Une fois qu'ils furent chez lui, il la poussa gentiment contre le mur et l'embrasse encore avec avidité. Elle lui répondait avec une faim égale.

Il la lâcha et ils revinrent au salon. Elle s'assit sur le sofa, il lui rapporta un verre d'eau, car elle avait soif. Il réfléchit au tour heureux que prenaient les événements. Il réalisa qu'il ne lui serait pas possible d'attendre très longtemps avant de la faire sienne. Il la voulait encore plus fort que jamais. Maintenant qu'elle connaissait la vérité, peut-être que ce serait plus facile. Il se souvint de son fantasme la nuit suivante. Son fantasme de la violer. C'était seulement un fantasme. Il n'était plus un Mangemort, ardent à plaire à son Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Penser à l'homme le ramena à la réalité. Qu'est-ce qui devait être fait avec la fille, maintenant qu'elle était au courant ? Son regard sombre tomba sur le calendrier magique accroché au mur à côté. Les pages mensuelles se changeaient d'elles-mêmes au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Les diverses célébrations du monde magique étaient distinguées par une couleur différente. Puis un détail le frappa.

Lughnasadh tombait dans deux semaines.

* * *

Severus se sentit étrange à cette pensée. Et si le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait l'emporter pour mettre à exécution son affreux projet ? Ce jour-là ? _Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de lui épargner ça_, pensa-t-il.

Les paroles de Dumbledore lui revinrent. _"N'oubliez pas non plus les plans de Voldemort pour Mlle Nottingham. Il vaudrait mieux pour elle qu'elle devienne… disons… inutile pour lui, grâce à quelqu'un du côté de la Lumière, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Elle n'est plus une enfant. Vous le savez et je le sais aussi… Je crois que vous êtes la meilleure personne pour elle. Souvenez-vous que vous ne le faites pas _à_ elle, mais _pour_ elle."_

_Oui, _pour_ elle…_ Il soupira et lui apporta le verre d'eau. Elle l'accepta avec joie et le vida en entier. Il la regardait avec gourmandise, content qu'elle fût aveugle.

Elle lui rendit le verre d'eau qu'il rapporta à la cuisine. Lorsqu'il revint au salon, elle était sur le point de sortir de la pièce.

"Où allez-vous ?"

"Je crois que vous avez pris mon livre et ma baguette hier soir, ils sont à l'étage maintenant, quand vous m'y avez emportée. Je voudrais continuer à lire."

Il lui sourit. "Bien sûr. Laissez-moi vous les chercher parce que je ne sais pas si vous pourriez les retrouver."

"Dites-moi seulement où ils sont et je les trouverai," insista-t-elle dans un sourire.

Il la regarda. "Très bien. La baguette se trouve dans votre livre, comme marque-page. Le livre est sur votre table de chevet."

Elle le remercia avec un sourire qui le réchauffa, avant d'aller à l'étage. Severus se sentait très protecteur vis-à-vis d'elle tout à coup. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil favori, ouvrit un livre qu'il n'avait pas fini de lire. La jeune femme revint quelques minutes plus tard, son livre et sa baguette à la main. Elle s'assit sur le sofa, enleva ses chaussures et s'installa confortablement pour lire.

Sa lecture fut interrompue par le déjeuner. Après le repas, elle joua un peu de musique et ils sortirent encore dans le parc forestier. Cachés derrière un gros chêne, ils passèrent leur temps à s'embrasser, puis à se promener en se tenant la main. Ils revinrent pour le dîner. Elle joua de la musique et reprit sa lecture.

Sauf que cette fois, elle était encore plus inquiète que la veille. Le Maître des Potions la regardait et il pouvait lire l'anxiété sur son visage. Il savait qu'elle chapitre elle était en train de lire. _L'influence de la Magie Noire sur la Magie primitive_.

"Severus ?"

"Oui ?"

"Puis-je… Puis-je vous poser une question ? Il y a des choses que je ne comprends pas…"

Il évalua sa demande. Il eut une idée. "Lorena, venez ici." Elle hésita. "Venez avec moi. Asseyez-vous avec moi. Ce fauteuil est assez grand pour nous deux." Il ferma son livre et le remit sur la pile à côté. Elle se leva du sofa, la main en avant. La main de Severus rencontra celle de la jeune femme et l'attrapa gentiment. "Venez par ici… comme ça… asseyez-vous sur mes genoux…"

Lorena s'assit sur lui. Elle s'y installa, posant la tête sur son épaule, les jambes reposant sur le bras du fauteuil, une main sur la poitrine de l'homme. Le livre était ouvert devant eux, sur les genoux de Lorena, afin que Severus puisse lire avec elle. Il lut à voix haute le paragraphe qui la chagrinait. Il concernait exactement ce dont ils avaient discuté plus tôt dans le parc. L'usage de certains rituels impliquant des parties du corps humain dans des buts de Magie Noire.

"Ai-je bien compris ?" demanda-t-elle.

"J'ai bien peur que oui."

Elle soupira. "Severus… Je ne veux pas que ça arrive."

"Ca n'arrivera pas."

"Vous-Savez-Qui est très puissant. Si… si ça doit arriver quand même, je vous en prie, promettez-moi que…" Elle s'arrêta. "Que vous me tuerez avant," murmura-t-elle. "Je vous en prie."

"Je ne laisserai pas ça arriver, Lorena. Ni Dumbledore."

Elle n'était pas plus rassurée. "Quand bien même. Je vous en prie, promettez-moi que vous me tuerez avant même qu'il puisse poser la main sur moi. Lui ou les autres Mangemorts. Promettez-moi que vous utiliserez l'_Avada Kedavra_ sur moi. Je vous en prie."

Severus ressentit une douleur dans la poitrine. Un autre sacrifice à faire, ce qui déchirerait encore plus son âme. "Le Sortilège de Mort… Je ne peux pas vous promettre ça, Lorena. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux tout simplement pas." _Ou bien la petite lumière en moi serait éteinte pour toujours. _

"Me tuer ne serait pas un meurtre mais un acte de compassion, Severus." Elle commença à pleurer. Il pouvait sentir que son anxiété menaçait de la faire craquer. _Et mon âme ?_ pensa-t-il. _Est-ce qu'un meurtre de ce type déchire l'âme comme… comme pour un meurtre ordinaire ?_

Il lui caressa les cheveux, puis la joue. "Je ne peux pas vous promettre ça. La seule chose que je peux vous promettre, c'est que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous aider et vous protéger." Sa voix était rauque. Il se sentait mal parce que dans son for intérieur, il savait qu'il était capable de jeter l'_Avada Kedavra_ sur elle pour une mort donnée par compassion. Oui, il en était capable. _Il doit y avoir un autre moyen…_

Il pouvait ressentir la peur de la jeune femme. "Je ne veux pas non plus que vous subissiez ce destin, Lorena." _Vous êtes à moi ! _"Je ne laisserai pas ça arriver." Il soupira. "Je crois que vous avez lu assez pour aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas que vous ayez des cauchemars ce soir."

"Ca va aller, Severus."

Il avait des doutes à ce sujet mais ne dit rien. Il la serra seulement contre lui encore plus. "Et si on changeait de lecture ? Un peu de poésie ?"

"Vous en avez ?"

"Oui." Il prit sa baguette et la déplaça dans l'air avec grâce. Un livre quitta une étagère et vint se placer dans sa main. Il l'ouvrit et commença à lire de sa voix profonde et soyeuse. Lorena sentit qu'elle se détendait. Elle commença à dénuder un peu le cou de l'homme, le libérant légèrement de la cravate noire et du col de la chemise blanche qu'il portait, afin qu'elle puisse l'y embrasser, lui caressant la joue, les cheveux, sa langue titillant doucement la peau de Severus…

Il gémit. "Ne me faites pas ça, Lorena… ou bien je ne vais pas être en mesure de pouvoir lire." Il aurait aimé qu'elle continue mais il n'était pas certain d'être capable de rester maître de lui-même. Il serait plutôt capable de la jeter à terre et de l'y prendre quoi qu'il arrivât. Non, il ne voulait pas se comporter comme un Mangemort. En fait, il savait qu'il en était fort capable. Il ferma son esprit afin qu'elle ne puisse pas percevoir cette pensée-là en particulier.

Elle s'arrêta de l'embrasser mais ses doigts continuèrent à lui caresser les cheveux. "Vos cheveux… ils sont si fins, si doux… On dirait de la soie, vous savez." C'était la toute première fois que quelqu'un lui disait une chose pareille. Il ne se rappelait pas si sa propre mère lui ait jamais dit la même chose.

Elle perçut l'émotion dans sa voix, la tension dans son corps sous elle. Sa bouche commença à lui effleurer le menton, puis remonta pour atteindre sa bouche. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent et ils s'embrassèrent de manière très passionnée, oubliant la poésie pendant quelques minutes, le temps pour eux de goûter à la langue de l'un et de l'autre dans un délice sensuel.

Severus continua à lire, sa voix ayant un effet réconfortant sur elle. Il remarqua qu'elle s'était assoupie et il s'arrêta de lire. Il resta silencieux, la tenant serrée tout contre lui, dans la faible lumière de la pièce, dans un silence complet. _Il doit y avoir un moyen… Tu ferais ça pour elle._ Il pouvait imaginer le Seigneur des Ténèbres en train de la violer, puis laissant ses adeptes prendre leur part d'elle. Il ne pouvait pas assister à ça. Il ne laisserait pas ça arriver. Oui, plutôt il la tuerait pour lui épargner un sort aussi horrible entre leurs mains. Puis, son âme déchirée, il boirait un poison de sa composition et mourrait à son tour. Ce serait un sort bien plus doux que la mort donnée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. De toutes façons… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'aurait tué après mais Severus ne se soucierait pas de sa propre mort physique alors, car il serait déjà mort dans son coeur et son âme.

Il rangea les deux baguettes dans sa manche gauche et ajouta le livre de poésie à la pile située à côté du fauteuil. Il la prit dans ses bras et se leva. Il l'emporta à l'étage, dans la chambre à coucher de la jeune femme. Cette fois, il avait vraiment envie de partager son lit mais elle se réveilla entre temps. Il lui rendit sa baguette, descendit pour vérifier les protections et les gardes qu'il plaçait d'ordinaire sur la maison pour la nuit, avant de rejoindre sa propre chambre. La nuit lui donnerait l'occasion de trouver un plan pour éviter à la jeune femme le sort que Voldemort lui réservait.

* * *

Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour sortir la jeune femme de ce problème. Dumbledore, une fois de plus, avait raison. Severus le savait. Il ne s'était pas endormi immédiatement, il avait même passé une bonne partie de la nuit à se retourner dans son lit, à y réfléchir.

Quel que fût l'angle sous lequel il examinait la situation, tous les chemins le menaient à la même conclusion.

_Prends-la. Fais d'elle une femme. Fais-la tienne._

* * *

**_Lughnasadh _est l'une des 8 anciens jours sacrés – le 1er Août.**

**Je me suis inspirée de la scène qui à lieu à l'Impasse du Tisseur dans le film du _Prince de Sang-Mêlé_, pour écrire toute l'action qui s'y déroule (au moins ce qui se passe dans le salon chez Severus - le reste sort de mon imagination). En particulier, le moment où il lit son journal dans son fauteuil, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Ah, se retrouver sur les genoux de Severus... Ca se passe de commentaires !**

**Extraits du même livre et film dans la série, toutes les interrogations à propos du meurtre et de la mort donnée par compassion. Mais vous l'aviez déjà deviné.**

**Merci de laisser des revues ! J'en ai besoin ! Et en plus, c'est facile, j'ai activé la possibilité de laisser des revues anonymes. Alors, plus d'excuses !**

**Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont laissé des revues anonymes et auxquels je ne peux répondre personnellement (contrairement à mon habitude). Très apprécié !**


	19. La décision de Lorena

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**19 – La décision de Lorena**

Le jour suivant, Severus avait choisi de passer toute la matinée dans son labo de potions situé dans le sous-sol de la maison. Il avait invité Lorena à venir avec lui pour l'aider à préparer un potion afin qu'elle puisse s'entraîner. Il lui donna des tâches simples à exécuter. De toute évidence, quelque chose le troublait et il resta muet comme une carpe. Lorena le sentit par leur contact physique – bien qu'elle ne pût percevoir les motifs réels derrière son trouble – elle n'insista pas.

Ils sortirent du labo pour le déjeuner. Ils mangèrent en silence. Cela ne gênait pas Lorena et elle resta silencieuse aussi. Après le déjeuner, ils retournèrent au labo et y reprirent leurs tâches en silence jusqu'au dîner. Son esprit avait cette aptitude particulière de pouvoir se concentrer sur une tâche à exécuter, tout en pouvant en même temps s'échapper vers un monde connu d'elle seule.

Ils avaient passé toute la journée sans échanger plus de vingt mots en tout. Elle avait clairement perçu qu'il n'était pas en colère après elle. Cependant, son silence était en relation avec leur discussion de la veille. Ou même, peut-être, avec leur première leçon d'Occlumencie – qui avait été un pur désastre.

Après dîner, Lorena décida de s'accorder une pause. Elle ne retournerait pas au labo. Certainement pas. Elle aimait préparer des potions, surtout en compagnie de Severus. Mais elle voulait faire autre chose. Elle prit son violon et commença à jouer l'_Adagio pour Cordes_. Peut-être que l'air aiderait le Maître des Potions à se détendre un petit peu avant la nuit.

Il était assis dans son fauteuil et il abandonna rapidement son livre lorsqu'il l'entendit jouer le morceau qu'il avait appris à aimer tellement. C'était vrai qu'il correspondait parfaitement à son humeur du moment. Il se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir lorsqu'elle jouait ce morceau. Discrètement, il entra dans son esprit.

Le chagrin, la nostalgie, la tristesse, la perte, la douleur, le désespoir. Il reçut toutes ces émotions, lesquelles, étrangement, faisaient écho aux siennes. Il sortit de son esprit. Elle était si belle lorsqu'elle jouait de la musique ! Soudain, il lui vint à l'esprit qu'il avait de la chance de l'avoir avec lui. Il regretta la douleur qu'il lui avait causée la veille et se promit d'être plus attentif et doux la prochaine fois qu'il lui enseignerait l'Occlumencie. Elle avait de grandes dispositions mais qui la rendaient particulièrement sensible. Il ne savait pas quand il reprendrait les leçons. Pas immédiatement, c'était certain.

Lorena entama le crescendo de longs mouvements. Son visage reflétait ses émotions, des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, comme si elle souffrait profondément dans sa chair. En dépit de tout cela, elle était toujours belle. Puis ce fut le silence. Un silence qui était encore de la musique. Elle reprit le morceau avec un sentiment d'intense nostalgie.

Severus ne remarqua pas tout de suite, mais dès que le morceau fut terminé, il sentit quelque chose de mouillé sur ses propres joues. Deux larmes étaient tombées de ses yeux.

_Prends-la. Fais d'elle une femme. Fais-la tienne._

_Aime-la._

* * *

Severus était conscient que Lughnasadh arrivait et vite. Il devait parler à Lorena. Il craignait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse même tenter d'avoir la jeune femme maintenant, sans attendre Halloween pour la prendre lors du rituel.

Il était conscient aussi de ce que coiffer le Seigneur des Ténèbres au poteau pourrait signifier pour lui. Il serait cruellement puni si le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait à l'apprendre. Et même tué. Il avait réfléchi à la question. Mais il l'avait rapidement écartée. Lorena était bien plus important que sa propre personne. Il avait confiance en ses propres qualités d'Occlumens, il trouverait toujours un moyen d'échapper à la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Honnêtement, il avait acquis une bonne maîtrise de soi afin de pouvoir supporter l'_Endoloris_. Mais la fille était sans défense. Il était là pour la protéger.

Severus l'emmena au parc où ils aimaient se rendre. Ils s'assirent sur leur banc habituel et restèrent ainsi, silencieux, main dans la main.

"J'ai peut-être trouvé une solution pour vous, Lorena," dit-il après un long moment de silence.

"Une solution ? Et laquelle ?"

A y songer, il paraissait plutôt facile de concevoir le plan, que de l'expliquer. Il prit une inspiration silencieuse. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut votre virginité pour Halloween. Ou même avant. Lughnasadh est dans deux semaines."

_Déjà le 1er Août ?_ pensa Lorena.

"Je suggère que vous décidiez à qui vous devriez donner votre virginité, de votre plein gré. C'est ça, l'idée. Si vous avez quelqu'un à qui vous pensez…" Sa voix devint alors un peu plus rauque. "Je peux vous amener à lui quand vous le souhaitez. Vous pouvez refuser cet arrangement et dire tout aussi bien non."

Lorena demeura immobile, laissant son esprit absorber ses paroles. Elle avait réfléchi au problème et était arrivée à la même idée. Mais cependant pas à la même conclusion. Elle se trouvait à la croisée des chemins. Le carrefour entre l'enfance et l'âge adulte. Elle devait prendre une décision. Une décision qui impliquerait non seulement sa personne et sa sécurité, mais aussi une autre personne et la sécurité de celle-ci.

"Il ne fait aucun doute que Vous-Savez-Qui sera après cette personne, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non, ce ne sera pas le cas." Pas exactement la vérité ou un mensonge. Juste quelque part entre les deux.

"Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr ? Je ne veux pas que cette personne soit en danger à cause de moi."

Severus pouvait lire sur le visage de la jeune femme qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour arriver à une décision. Cependant, elle avait accepté l'idée.

"Cette personne ne sera pas en danger, Lorena. Cette considération ne devrait pas influencer votre choix final."

"Si, elle le devrait." Elle s'arrêta. "Parce que je ne veux pas que _vous_ soyez en danger, Severus," finit-elle par dire dans un murmure déterminé.

Il leva un sourcil en la regardant.

"Vous m'avez parfaitement comprise," comme si elle avait vu son expression. "Je ne veux pas que _vous_ soyez en danger parce que…" Elle tourna le visage vers lui cette fois, un air déterminé sur ses traits. "Je ne veux personne d'autre que _vous_, Severus." Elle lui serra la main entre la sienne.

"Vous voulez dire…"

"Je veux dire… Vous n'avez pas besoin de m'amener à un homme de mon choix. Mon choix est assis juste à côté de moi. Vous êtes celui que je choisis. A moins que vous…" Elle s'arrêta. "A moins que vous ayez vos propres raisons pour ne pas y consentir."

C'était là une question rhétorique. Elle avait bien senti l'inclination qu'il avait pour elle. La faible lumière qu'il avait cachée profondément dans son esprit. Une faible lumière qu'il avait tenté d'abriter et de préserver en secret. Une faible lumière qui avait néanmoins grandi.

Severus savait qu'il n'avait aucune raison de refuser. Il était sûr qu'elle faisait allusion à ce qu'elle avait vu dans son esprit au cours de cette session d'Occlumencie. Elle avait réussi à entrer dans son esprit et avait découvert ses sentiments pour elle, bien qu'il les ait caches très soigneusement dans les recoins profonds et sombres de son âme, à l'abri de toutes intrusions possibles, en particulier celles du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Etes-vous certaine de le vouloir ?" demanda-t-il doucement. "Avec moi ?"

"Oui, je le veux. J'irai même plus loin que ça encore, Severus." Elle ferma les yeux et les ouvrit à nouveau. "Je peux vous donner ce que Vous-Savez-Qui ne recevra jamais de moi ou de n'importe qui d'autre."

"C'est-à-dire ?"

"La magie la plus puissante de ce monde." Elle laissa ses paroles s'ancrer en lui. "Nous pourrions accomplir le rituel ensemble. Vous obtiendrez ce à quoi il aspire. Vous en aurez besoin, ainsi que le Professeur Dumbledore."

"Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore vient faire ici ?"

"Vous êtes son homme contre Vous-Savez-Qui. Son espion," fit-elle dans une respiration. "Vous ne semblez pas convaincu mais après avoir lu ce livre, je peux vous dire que je suis certaine que la magie primitive, ma magie élémentale, est en fait très puissante. Je vous choisis et en retour, je vous donne les pouvoirs supplémentaires qui pourraient vous aider à accomplir votre tâche contre Vous-Savez-Qui. Pensez-y. Faire tomber le Seigneur des Ténèbres..."

Severus devait admettre qu'elle s'était montrée encore plus Serpentarde que Salazar Serpentard lui-même l'aurait été en son temps. Elle était le véritable et digne symbole de sa Maison. Que c'était là une idée très intelligente, qui parachevait son plan encore plus parfaitement. "Vous doubleriez le Seigneur des Ténèbres alors ?"

Elle sourit. "Oui." Il y avait une pointe de joie dans sa voix.

"Etes-vous… heureuse de cet arrangement ?" lui demanda-t-il.

"Disons que je suis fière d'apporter ma… petite contribution à la défaite de Vous-Savez-Qui. Mais ce n'est pas là le plus important pour moi. Je suis heureuse d'être à vous, Severus. Je veux que vous le sachiez." Elle soupira. "Bien entendu, si vous n'en êtes pas heureux… vous pouvez toujours refuser cet arrangement et dire tout aussi bien non," dit-elle, lui renvoyant sa propre phrase.

Un petit sourire recourba ses lèvres. Il serra sa main dans la sienne. "Je ne peux pas et ne veux pas vous mentir, Lorena. Je serais l'homme le plus heureux du monde... de vous honorer."

Ce disant, il lui prit les lèvres délicatement d'abord, lui demandant l'accès à sa bouche en lui léchant les lèvres gentiment. Elle lui laissa prendre la langue et bientôt, ils furent tous les deux pris dans un baiser langoureux, se possédant l'un l'autre avec délice. Lorena noua ses bras autour du cou de Severus tandis qu'il la tenait serrée contre lui, une de ses mains perdue dans la noire chevelure ondulée de la jeune femme. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser ainsi pendant de longues minutes, complètement oublieux du monde autour d'eux.

Ils revinrent à la maison, main dans la main encore, comme deux amants. Les deux amants qu'ils deviendraient bientôt.

* * *

**_L'affaire est conclue et scellée par un baiser... J'espère que ces deux Serpentards sont toujours « en character ». Passer un tel accord pour l'honneur et la protection – voilà qui est très Serpentard à mon avis._**

**_Merci de laisser des revues ! Plein de revues !_**


	20. Préparatifs

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**20 – Préparatifs**

Le livre que Severus avait prêté à Lorena contenait une description du mode opératoire du rituel. Ils recherchèrent dans d'autres livres de la bibliothèque de Severus sur le sujet. Ils finirent par dénicher dans l'un d'eux une description complète du rituel à accomplir, pour compléter ce qu'ils avaient déjà. Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'une tierce personne pour accomplir le rituel. Ils pouvaient le faire ensemble, tous seuls, et où ils le souhaitaient. Ils en parlèrent et se sentirent de plus en plus à l'aise avec cette idée. Ils décidèrent qu'ils le feraient la veille de la prochaine date magique, Lughnasadh.

Il y avait cependant plusieurs exigences. La fille devait porter sur elle un objet précieux ou bien un bijou. Lorena avait toujours autour du cou le médaillon des Rogue. Elle suggéra qu'ils puissent l'utiliser. Severus trouva son idée brillante. Il était très content que ce bijou en particulier soit intégré dans le rituel. Il leur porterait chance. De plus, ce symbole de possession était des plus appropriés à son avis.

L'homme devait être vêtu de noir et la fille de blanc, tous les deux nus dessous. Le rituel pouvait être accompli à l'extérieur ou à l'intérieur mais il devait être exécuté sur un tapis ou un matelas carré, lui-même à l'intérieur d'un pentagramme. Quatre petits feux devaient être allumés et places autour selon les points cardinaux qu'ils représentaient.

Ils n'avaient pas trop envie de le faire dehors où ils pouvaient être vulnérables. Lorena suggéra de revenir à Poudlard et de le faire dans la Salle sur Demande, mais cela impliquerait d'en parler au Directeur. Sans doute que Severus aurait obtenu la bénédiction de Dumbledore pour cela. Mais il ne souhaitait pas que cela se sache qu'il avait couché avec une étudiante dans l'enceinte de l'école. Ce qu'il faisait de son temps libre hors de l'école ne regardait que lui et personne n'avait à redire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet – même si la jeune femme était en fait une étudiante de Poudlard.

Lorena comprenait son point de vue. Il eut alors une idée. "Il y a un endroit que nous pourrions utiliser ici." Il s'arrêta avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. "Le grenier."

Lorena regarda dans sa direction et trouva son idée excellente. "Oui, en effet, le grenier. Bien vu." Il lui prit la main et l'y guida. Il ne l'avait jamais amenée là. Il ne s'y était pas rendu depuis longtemps non plus.

L'endroit était poussiéreux et encombré. Il leur restait quatorze jours avant Lughnasadh. Avec l'aide de la magie, ils purent nettoyer les lieux et les arranger rapidement. Severus réduisit les objets entreposés dans le grenier et les mettre dans une boîte, tandis que Lorena jetait un sort de nettoyage sur toute la pièce.

Puis Severus fit apparaître un matelas à partir d'un vieux tapis carré stocké dans le grenier. Il dessina un pentagramme sur le sol autour du matelas. Il plaça quatre petits chaudrons qui devaient être remplis de plantes bien précises, un pour chaque point cardinal, et placés dans leur direction respective. _L'aubépine_, l'arbre des désirs, la plante décorant les chambres nuptiales dans le monde magique, pour le Sud. _Le sorbier_, dont les baies représentent la vie au milieu de la mort, et dont le bois garantit la protection et la bonne fortune, pour le Nord. _L'ajonc_, symbole de l'amour nouveau et de la passion ardente, aussi bénéfique contre les morsures de serpents (_avait-on déjà pensé à Lord Voldemort ?_ se demanda Lorena), pour l'Ouest. _Le genévrier_, pour ses propriétés purificatrices de l'air vicié et la protection qu'il accordait contre le Mal, pour l'Est. Lorena montra à Severus un sort qui donnait cette indication de direction, en posant sa baguette sur la paume de sa main, la baguette montrant n'importe quel point cardinal – ce qui l'amusa.

Severus avait besoin d'être habillé d'une robe noire. Il décida de mettre une de ses robes de professeur qu'il utilisait en classe. Il ne voulait pas porter une de ses robes de Mangemort. Beaucoup trop ténébreuse en intention. Quant à Lorena, elle devait être vêtue de blanc, avec sa robe ouverte devant. Elle prit l'une de ses chemises de nuit, de style médiéval, qu'elle coupa avec sa baguette dans toute sa hauteur sur le devant, en guise d'ouverture. La chemise fermerait avec le petit ruban ourlant la partie supérieure du vêtement. Dessous, autour de son cou, elle porterait le médaillon des Rogue. Tous deux devaient être nus sous leurs vêtements.

Pourtant, quelque chose perturbait Lorena. Le grenier ne la dérangeait pas mais quelque part, elle trouvait que ce n'était pas là le lieu approprié pour le rituel voulu. Plus qu'une intuition, un sens profond dans son âme lui susurrait que ce n'était pas là que devait être accompli le rituel.

Elle se tortura les méninges pour donner plus de chair à son intuition. Elle vérifia les livres encore et finalement, elle parvint à mettre le doigt sur le problème, alors qu'ils étaient en train de manipuler les plantes requises pour le rituel, et que Severus venait de rapporter.

"Le grenier. Nous ne pouvons pas le faire dans le grenier," fit-elle simplement.

Le Maître des Potions l'observa, comme s'il n'avait pas clairement compris sa déclaration. "Pourquoi ?"

"Severus, nous traitons avec la magie élémentale, une magie qui remonte aux temps les plus anciens. Une magie exécutée par des gens qui ne vivaient pas dans des maisons."

"Je ne vous suis pas."

_Pour une fois que c'est vous qui traînez derrière_, pensa-t-elle. Mais elle garda sa remarque pour elle-même. Elle ne voulait pas se moquer de lui. "Les gens d'alors vivaient dans la nature. Ils étaient en contact avec la nature. Cette magie doit être accomplie dans un cadre naturel, pas dans un bâtiment."

Il réfléchit à ce qu'elle venait de dire. "Vous avez raison," finit-il par dire. "La magie de la nature, devrions-nous dire. Nous devons être en contact avec la nature et les éléments le plus possible."

"Ce qui veut dire que nous devons chercher un endroit où nous serions immergés dans la nature, dans un contact complet avec elle, sans être perturbés par une quelconque interférence humaine ou moderne, qu'elle soit d'origine du monde moldu ou bien du monde magique."

"Nous devons réfléchir à un tel endroit." Il n'existait rien de tel dans le quartier. L'Impasse du Tisseur était même tout le contraire d'un site naturel. De plus, il ne se voyait pas accomplir ce rituel au beau milieu du parc forestier voisin. "Je crois que j'ai une idée. Mais je dois d'abord aller voir Dumbledore pour une confirmation. Donnez-moi une heure, le temps pour moi d'aller à Poudlard et d'en revenir."

"Vous partez ?" Elle essaya de cacher son anxiété mais il l'avait perçue.

"Juste pour une heure. Pas plus. Je Transplanerai vers Poudlard, aurai une petite conversation avec le Directeur et serai de retour. Il a toujours de bonnes idées pour des activités extérieures," finit-il d'un ton moqueur. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, je jetterai les sorts de protection sur la maison et rien ne vous arrivera."

"Je n'ai pas peur pour _moi_, Severus. J'ai peur pour _vous_."

Quelque part, il était touché par ses paroles. Il la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer tout contre lui et l'embrasser tendrement. "Je vous promets de revenir. Mes vacances ne sont pas terminées."

Il prit son manteau et quitta la maison rapidement, après avoir jeté les sorts de protection les plus puissants et les gardes les plus complexes jamais lancés sur sa demeure.

* * *

Severus avait de la chance. Une fois qu'il eût Transplané hors de l'enceinte de Poudlard, il se rua à l'intérieur du château. Dumbledore se trouvait dans le jardin, à l'extérieur, prenant le soleil, assis sur un banc. Les deux hommes se saluèrent.

"Severus ! Vous êtes déjà de retour ? Vos cachots vous manquaient déjà trop ? Où est Lorena ?"

"Albus… Je l'ai laissée en sécurité à la maison. J'ai seulement besoin de vos conseils."

Le vieil homme sourit. Quelque chose lui disait que cela concernait la jeune femme. "Allez-y, Severus."

Le Maître des Potions prit une profonde inspiration – qui confirma les premières suppositions de Dumbledore. "Nous… nous avons accepté votre suggestion."

"Ma suggestion ?" Dumbledore décida qu'il était temps de s'amuser un peu, pas méchamment, mais bon, c'était toujours amusant de le faire. Severus ne remarqua pas l'éclat dans les yeux du Directeur, trop occupé qu'il était à masquer son propre embarras.

"Oui. Lorsque vous avez dit que je devrais faire _ça_ pour elle."

"Faire quoi, Severus ?" Albus s'amusait vraiment maintenant. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait voir le Professeur émérite Severus Rogue, le très craint Maître des Potions de Poudlard, l'ex-Mangemort mais toujours proche de Voldemort, l'espion le plus précieux de l'Ordre du Phénix, l'un des sorciers les plus puissants de son temps, rougir comme un gamin à la recherche de conseils pour son premier rendez-vous galant.

"Albus…" le jeune sorcier grogna. "Que je devrais prendre sa virginité moi-même au lieu de laisser le Seigneur des Ténèbres le faire lui-même !"

"Aaaah… Je vois. Bonne initiative, Severus, bonne initiative. Je suis ravi de l'entendre." Il fouilla dans ses poches. "Tenez, prenez ça, ça vous aidera à surmonter vos émotions." Il lui tendit l'un de ces horribles bonbons au citron qui semblaient loger en permanence dans les poches de ses robes de sorcier. Severus en prit quand même un. "Prenez-en un pour Lorena aussi." Severus obéit, un air grognon sur ses traits.

Avant qu'Albus puisse faire d'autres commentaires, Severus continua. "De plus, nous avons décidé d'accomplir le rituel qui vient avec."

"Vous voulez dire le rituel que Voldemort devait accomplir avec elle ?"

"Oui. Nous l'avons retrouvé dans l'un de mes livres à la maison."

Le Directeur le fixa du regard. L'éclat de ses yeux bleus avait disparu. "J'espère que vous ne vous adonnerez pas à quelque rituel de Magie Noire, Severus. Je sais que ce type d'expérience vous intéresse."

"Non, pas exactement. En fait, nous n'avons aucune idée de comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait accompli ce rituel. Sans doute lui aurait-il donné un tour plus noir." Il songea aux paroles d'Albus. _En effet._ "Le rituel que nous prévoyons d'accomplir est un véritable rituel de magie élémentale, très ancien."

"La magie élémentale," répéta Albus. "Intéressant. C'est en effet une toute autre perspective. Je sais que Voldemort s'intéresse à ce qui est ancien, c'est pourquoi je demandais."

"Vous avez ma parole que je n'accomplirai aucune Magie Noire sur Lor… sur Mlle Nottingham."

"Vous pouvez l'appeler par son prénom devant moi, vous savez, car vous semblez être déjà au point de vous appeler de manière informelle."

Severus baissa la tête comme un gosse surpris les deux mains dans le pot de confiture.

"Je suis content de vous l'entendre dire, Severus. Je sais que vous ne tenteriez jamais une telle chose sur elle. Je suppose que vous êtes venu à moi parce que vous avez besoin d'une suggestion quant au lieu où accomplir le rituel."

Severus leva la tête vers le vieillard, toujours son air grognon sur le visage. "Voldemort n'est pas le seul bon Légilimens vivant, vous savez." L'éclat de ses yeux était revenu.

"Oui. Nous ne pouvons pas le faire chez moi… dans le grenier."

"Certes. La magie élémentale doit être exécutée au plus près des éléments en effet." Il réfléchit un moment à un lieu approprié. "Je pense qu'une caverne serait un bon endroit, le plus proche des éléments. Je connais un endroit pas très loin d'ici par ailleurs. Un endroit qui a déjà connu la magie. Je soupçonne qu'il a dû être utilisé pour des rituels magiques dans les temps anciens."

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, leurs regards plongés l'un dans l'autre. Albus Dumbledore était en effet un Légilimens et bientôt, le nom et les images du lieu en question surgirent dans l'esprit de Severus. "Voilà. Vous n'y serez pas dérangés car aucun chemin n'y mène plus depuis longtemps. Transplaner est l'unique moyen d'y arriver désormais."

Le Maître des Potions sourit à Dumbledore. "Merci, Albus." Il posa une main gentille sur l'épaule du vieil homme avant de quitter rapidement l'enceinte de l'école, pour Transplaner à l'Impasse du Tisseur.

Albus Dumbledore l'observa de loin. Il sourit dans sa longue barbe, ses yeux bleus brillant. _Ah, jouer à l'entremetteur… Il n'y a rien de tel que ça. Même la magie la plus puissante du monde a parfois besoin d'un peu d'aide. Parfois._

* * *

Severus revint chez lui moins d'une vingtaine de minutes après en être parti, au grand soulagement de Lorena. Il a trouva dans la chambre qu'il lui avait donnée, baguette en main, prête à agir. Il songea qu'elle était en effet prudente même si elle était aveugle. "Severus ?"

Il alla vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se lova contre son corps. Il lui prit la bouche pour un baiser passionné qui la réconforta.

"Dumbledore nous a trouvé un lieu pour le rituel."

Elle lui caressa la joue d'une main douce. "Oh, c'est super ! C'est où alors ?"

Il lui caressa la joue à son tour. "En fait, pas très loin de Poudlard. Une caverne non loin d'un lac, accessible uniquement par Transplanage." Il fut soudainement amusé, elle prenait tout ceci avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

Elle avait dû sentir sa pensée. "Vous savez, dans le monde moldu, les unions sont préparées avec le plus grand soin, les gens apprécient vraiment de passer du temps avec leurs amis et leurs familles pour tout arranger."

Il songea à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle n'avait pas parlé de mariage mais c'était bien ce dont il s'agissait. C'est vrai, c'était un rituel d'union, très probablement utilisé pour les mariages dans les temps anciens. Il lui ferma son esprit. Il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences de tout ceci. Ce n'était pas un mariage.

"J'ai besoin de descendre au labo pour vérifier quelque chose." Son ton indiqua à Lorena qu'il souhaitait être seul. Elle le relâcha et il sortit de la pièce, se réfugiant dans la solitude de son labo de potions.

* * *

Severus devait reconnaître qu'il avait négligé la question de ce qui se passerait après qu'il eût pris la virginité de la jeune fille. Il tenta de peser le pour et le contre de la situation.

Elle était étudiante, avec encore deux années à passer à Poudlard. Il était son professeur. C'était vrai, elle était majeure, elle allait avoir 18 ans dans quelques semaines. Il pourrait l'épouser après. Mais il avait 32 ans. Bien qu'il ne fût pas vieux, il avait pratiquement le double de l'âge de la jeune fille. De plus, il menait la vie dangereuse d'un espion à la solde de Dumbledore et il pouvait être tué à n'importe quel moment si le Seigneur des Ténèbres découvrait ses activités d'agent double. Il ne pouvait pas infliger le veuvage à une épouse aussi jeune. Il ne voulait pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en prenne à elle afin de le toucher si jamais Voldemort découvrait sa trahison.

Puis, il devrait lui donner une potion contraceptive car il ne voulait pas l'engrosser. Il vérifia ses stocks et trouva qu'il n'en n'avait pas ici. Evidemment. Il n'amenait jamais de femmes chez lui. Lorena était la toute première à avoir mis les pieds à l'Impasse du Tisseur. D'où les commentaires de l'elfe de maison à propos de leur 'mariage'.

Il devait bien avoir des fioles contenant ce type de produits dans son propre bureau à Poudlard, mais il n'en était pas sûr. D'habitude, lorsqu'il en préparait, il le donnait à Mme Pomfresh – elle était responsable d'accueillir les filles de les éclairer sur ces questions, et de résoudre les situations délicates. Ce n'était pas là son travail et il ne pouvait pas imaginer des filles venir à lui et lui demander son aide pour des questions aussi sensibles – surtout après les avoir terrorisées pendant son cours de Potions – pas même les filles de Serpentard. Cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait pas demander décemment à la médi-sorcière ou le Guérisseur la remplaçant maintenant pour l'été, de lui en donner. Cela aurait attiré beaucoup trop l'attention et suscité des questions à propos d'un sujet sur lequel il voulait rester discret à tout prix.

Il était trop tard pour en préparer car les potions contraceptives exigeaient un cycle complet de 28 jours. Il se blâma pour son manque de préparation. Il soupira. Peut-être que la fille ne tomberait pas enceinte après tout. Il se rappela la description du rituel : ils devraient faire l'amour jusqu'au moment où il ne resterait plus rien de la potion spéciale qui devait être bue cette nuit-là… _Cela veut dire une nuit Durant laquelle je vais la tringler plusieurs fois d'affilée, ce qui augmentera la possibilité d'une grossesse…_ Enfin, il y aurait toujours les potions abortives. Il n'aimait pas cette idée mais s'il n'y avait pas d'autre choix... L'avortement était une pratique plutôt mal vue dans le monde magique. Il y avait même des rumeurs qui disaient que le Ministère de la Magie parlait de l'interdire pour des raisons démographiques.

Severus s'assit pour calmer ses nerfs. En fait, il était attiré par elle. Non, il se sentait bien avec elle. Non, c'était plus que ça. Il ne souhaitait pas la quitter. Elle serait diplômée de Poudlard dans deux ans. Ce qui signifierait qu'elle quitterait le château. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le quitte. Il voulait la garder pour lui – et lui seul. Sa possessivité le frappa de plein fouet.

Dernier détail et non des moindres, il se pouvait que la jeune fille ne souhaitât pas poursuivre une liaison avec lui. Elle le considérait comme son protecteur, son sauveur, peu importe. Elle pourrait l'envoyer promener après qu'il l'eût prise. Elle pourrait fort bien n'attacher aucune signification à sa vertu après tout. S'il pouvait seulement lui épargner une rencontre cruelle avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, eh bien, bien sûr qu'elle pourrait considérer le Maître des Potions, son professeur, comme une bonne option, sinon un bon coup.

_C'est juste un arrangement conclus pour sa protection. Un arrangement sur lequel vous êtes tombés d'accord ensemble, sans faire quelque promesse que ce soit pour l'avenir. Il n'y a pas d'avenir pour nous. Je suis professeur, elle est l'une des mes étudiantes. Fin de l'histoire._

Severus soupira. Quelque chose en lui-même lui murmura qu'il avait tort sur toute la ligne, que la fin de cette histoire ne lui convenait pas vraiment. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il se sentait heureux dans sa vie. Pour la première de son existence, il décidait de laisser les événements arriver sans penser aux conséquences. Pour la première de son existence, il était fatigué de prévoir ce qui arriverait dans le futur.

* * *

Ayant résolu – ou croyant l'avoir fait – ces questions, Severus reparut à l'heure pour le dîner. Il était revenu à son attitude attentionnée qu'il adoptait habituellement avec Lorena. Elle était tendre avec lui, juste ce qu'il désirait. Un sourire, une main sur son bras ou sa joue, un mot gentil, ou bien le silence tout simplement. Un peut de musique aussi.

Elle était absolument ravie qu'il ait trouvé un lieu pour le rituel. Elle suggéra qu'ils devraient stocker tout ce dont ils avaient besoin dans le grenier. Elle plaisanta même sur le fait qu'enfin le grenier aurait été nettoyé et rangé. Il devait reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Il ne l'aurait jamais fait de son propre chef.

Ils avaient réuni tout le nécessaire rapidement. Ils passèrent le reste des deux semaines avant Lughnasadh à travailler ensemble dans son labo, lui la formant à de nouveaux sortilèges, elle lui jouant de la musique. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas repris les leçons d'Occlumencie, considérant leur première expérience comme désagréable. Ils passèrent leurs soirées à lire ensemble, à bavarder entre deux baisers, Lorena confortablement assise sur les genoux de Severus dans son grand fauteuil. Parfois, ils ne faisaient que s'embrasser et il devait bien l'admettre, c'était dur pour lui de conserver une main ferme sur son propre désir qu'il nourrissait pour elle. Il était un homme, plus un enfant. Mais alors il songeait à ce moment si particulier qui serait entièrement à eux la veille de Lughnasadh.

Ils revirent encore et encore le processus du rituel, avec une discipline et un enthousiasme des plus académiques, afin qu'ils puissent ne rien oublier des paroles ou des attitudes ou des objets requis pour le rituel. Lorena n'était pas loin de penser que, tandis que tout ceci était une question très sérieuse, la partie logistique de l'affaire ressemblait plus à la préparation de vacances en camping sauvage.

* * *

La veille de Lughnasadh, Severus monta au grenier et vérifia leurs affaires une dernière fois. Il avait tout mis dans une malle qu'il réduisit pour un transport plus facile, avant de la mettre dans la poche de sa redingote. Lorena se prépara de son côté et bientôt, ils furent prêts à Transplaner.

Le moment était grave. Lorena mit son manteau car le climat de l'Ecosse ne serait pas aussi chaud. Elle avait glissé sa baguette dans sa manche droite comme d'habitude. Ils quittèrent ensemble la maison comme s'ils partaient se promener. Ils empruntèrent l'allée en impasse qui leur servait d'endroit isolé pour le Transplanage.

Mais avant d'entrer dans l'allée, elle s'arrêta sur le trottoir et se tourna vers la maison une dernière fois. Elle ne pouvait pas la voir mais d'autres choses couraient alors dans son esprit. Lorsqu'elle reviendrait dans cette maison, elle serait devenue une femme.

Severus la mena vers la fin de l'allée. Tout comme la première fois, il la prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte serrée. Elle s'appuya contre l'homme qui bientôt deviendrait son amant, les bras autour de sa taille, les mains dans son dos.

"Vous êtes prête, Lorena ?" Il ne faisait pas allusion uniquement au voyage.

"Oui, Severus, je suis prête."

"Etes-vous sure de toujours le vouloir ?"

Elle perçut ses raisons. "Oui. J'y consens entièrement." Elle lui sourit et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds afin d'atteindre sa bouche pour un baiser. Il répondit à son baiser, songeant que dans quelques heures, tout le besoin, le désir et la convoitise qu'il avait ressentis pour elle depuis leur premier baiser ensemble, seraient assouvis.

* * *

**_J'ai lu quelque part sur le net que l'aubépine, le sorbier, l'ajonc et le genévrier sont des plantes sacrées, avec les propriétés décrites dans le chapitre ci-dessus. J'ai trouvé approprié des les utiliser pour le rituel. Voici un site sympa (en anglais) à propos de la magie des baguettes et des bois en général : www (point) bardwood (point) com (oblique) woods (point) htm._**

**_Tous ceux par ici qui sont des petits génies et des artistes en dessin et photomontage en tout genre, ne vous gênez pas d'utiliser mon travail pour stimuler votre imagination – je souhaite seulement que vous me donniez le lien qui y mène afin que je puisse y admirer vos œuvres et y laisser une revue._**

**_Merci de laisser des revues ! Pleins de revues…_**


	21. Le rituel, partie 1

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**21 – Le rituel, partie 1**

Ils se retrouvèrent quelques secondes plus tard devant une caverne. L'entrée était ombragée par un gros bosquet d'arbres. Ils sortirent leurs baguettes mais avant qu'ils puissent entrer, Lorena saisit le bras de Severus.

"Cet endroit a déjà connu la magie," déclara-t-elle. "De la magie très ancienne, très puissante."

Il la regarda. "Comment le savez-vous ?" Peut-être avait-elle pêché cette idée dans son esprit.

"C'est juste que je le sais. Je peux le sentir. Magie élémentale."

Il était assez surpris. "Oui, la magie élémentale. Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que cet endroit a pu être utilisé pour des rituels en des temps très anciens, quand il pouvait encore être accessible à pied."

"Il y a quelque chose de très puissant ici. Mais il n'a pas été utilisé depuis longtemps. Comment c'est aux alentours ?"

Parfois, Severus avait tendance à oublier qu'elle était aveugle. "Il y a un bout de forêt devant l'entrée. Nous ne sommes pas situés exactement au sommet d'une colline, plus à mi-pente. L'entrée se trouve sous l'ombre d'un bosquet d'arbres. Entrons dans la caverne et voyons un peu ce que nous avons là." Il lui prit la main et ils entrèrent tous les deux dans les lieux.

La clarté du jour qui filtrait de l'extérieur conférait une douce lumière à l'intérieur. Severus remarqua que le sol était étrangement plat. Il en conclut qu'en effet, la caverne avait dû être utilisée par des humains auparavant. Il sortit la malle de sa poche, la posa à terre et lui rendit sa taille normale.

Ils profitèrent de la lumière du jour pour installer tout ce qui leur était nécessaire. Le matelas, réduit pour entrer dans la malle, retrouva sa taille normale. Puis Severus dessina le pentagramme sur le sol, fixant les limites sacrées autour du matelas qu'il avait déjà installé. Il invoqua un petit coussin afin que la tête de la jeune fille puisse reposer confortablement pendant tout le rituel.

Lorena avait apporté le livre contenant une description exhaustive du rituel. Elle lisait les étapes à suivre avec sa baguette, les vérifiant avec Severus, afin qu'aucun détail ne soit laissé de côté. Le Maître des Potions la regardait faire, amusé. Elle avait le même air que lorsqu'elle préparait une potion durant son cours, suivant les étapes précises de la préparation. Elle était consciencieuse. Pas étonnant qu'elle avait décroché d'excellentes notes en Potions à ses BUSEs.

Il posa les quatre petits chaudrons dans la direction des quatre points cardinaux, direction donnée par la baguette de Lorena et le sort qu'elle lui avait appris pour obtenir l'orientation. Il les remplit avec les plantes requises, qui brûleraient lentement dans un mélange d'huiles pendant le rituel. Lorena alluma le feu sous chaque chaudron. Comme ils étaient supposés brûler toute la nuit, ils étaient très doux mais suffisamment forts pour pouvoir donner une lueur chaleureuse dans toute la caverne. Une odeur de plantes se répandit bientôt dans la caverne et ils tombèrent tous les deux d'accord que les quatre plantes brûlant séparément mais au même endroit, donnait une odeur finale indescriptible mais très agréable.

Bientôt le crépuscule tomba. Tout était en place. Ils devaient se préparer. Severus prit le calice prévu pour contenir la potion exigée pour le rituel, une potion connue dans le livre sous le vocable d'_Elixir_. Il avait été facile et rapide à préparer et Severus l'avait fait à l'avance. Cependant, il manquait un ingrédient, lequel serait ajouté plus tard. Il versa l'Elixir dans le calice à partir d'une fiole qu'il avait rangée dans la malle. Il posa le calice près du matelas. A côté, il disposa aussi un petit tas de feuilles de noisetier fraîches. Pour recueillir le dernier ingrédient manquant.

Puis le soleil se coucha et Severus prit la main de Lorena dans la sienne. "La veille de Lughnasadh vient tout juste de commencer. Le soleil est couché." Il s'arrêta. "Lorena, est-ce que vous y consentez toujours ? Avec moi ?" Il n'avait pas eu de femme depuis longtemps. Se connaissant lui-même – à la fois en termes de morphologie et de manières au lit – il n'était pas certain qu'une vierge pourrait supporter et son sexe, et son désir… Il pouvait lui faire mal. A bien y réfléchir, cela ne pouvait pas être pire que ce que Voldemort avait en réserve pour elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas le voir physiquement mais ses yeux gris pâles et vides semblaient fouiller son propre regard. "Oui." Le ton qu'elle y mettait était sérieux, et cependant sensuel, comme une jeune mariée donnant son consentement, anticipant les délices qui l'attendaient dans la chambre nuptiale. Ses yeux brillaient. Ce qui envoya des frissons le long de l'épine dorsale de Severus.

Elle avait dû percevoir quelque chose de lui cependant. "Et vous, Severus ? Est-ce que vous le voulez aussi ?"

Son regard sombre perça le sien avec des yeux aussi brûlants, même s'il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Il la regarda, de la tête aux pieds. Elle était vierge, elle était belle. Elle était on ne peut plus consentante. Comment pouvait-il dire non ? Aucun Serpentard, disposant de toutes ses facultés, n'aurait dit 'non'.

Ce n'était cependant pas là une union ordinaire. Severus était conscient qu'il risquait sa vie en prenant la fille que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait l'intention de prendre pour lui-même. Il savait comment la vie de la jeune fille se terminerait. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer une seule seconde ce qu'elle souffrirait – tout en étant bien conscient que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui demanderait sûrement d'en être témoin. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les événements se terminer ainsi. Il ne le pouvait simplement pas.

Des profondeurs les plus ténébreuses de son âme, Severus sentit quelque chose lutter pour frayer son chemin vers la surface. Une faible lumière. Il ne savait pas comment l'appeler – compassion, empathie, amour ? Il ne savait pas. Mais il était sûr d'une chose. Il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour éviter à la jeune fille le plus terrible destin qui pouvait s'abattre sur une jeune sorcière vierge.

"Oui, j'y consens. Je le veux aussi, Lorena. Vraiment," répondit-il d'une voix basse, douce comme une caresse, et cependant sérieuse.

Il pouvait sentir qu'elle lui prenait la main dans la sienne. Un petit sourire recourba les lèvres de la jeune fille. Sans doute pouvait-elle percevoir les choses par le contact physique. Mais Severus s'en moquait. "Alors, préparons-nous," murmura-t-il.

Il la mena vers la malle où ils enlevèrent leurs vêtements. Il était habillé de son habituelle tenue noire. Il enleva le tout et mit sur son corps nu la robe de professeur, noire et flottante, qu'il portait en classe. Il avait estimé qu'elle convenait le mieux à sa véritable personnalité. Il n'était pas un Mangemort. Il n'était pas là pour s'amuser avec une jeune vierge, comme le faisaient parfois les Mangemorts lorsqu'ils attrapaient une jeune fille moldue. Non. Il se sentait plus comme un enseignant, un initiateur en quelque sorte. De toutes façons, il se sentait plus en accord avec son personnage de Poudlard, qu'avec son attitude d'adepte du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Lorena avait enlevé son manteau et sa robe verte qu'elle rangea dans la malle, avec les vêtements de Severus. Elle garda seulement la chemise blanche qu'elle avait enfilée dessous, qui était ouverte devant. Elle ne portait pas de sous-vêtements du tout mais parvint à rester couverte. Il le verrait bientôt de toutes façons. Elle posa une main entre ses seins et sentit sous ses doigts le médaillon des Rogue pendre sous son vêtement. Un petit sourire de satisfaction lui recourba les lèvres.

Severus aussi était nu sous sa robe de professeur et à l'instar de Lorena, il préféra garder sa robe noire fermée sur sa nudité – bien qu'il fût conscient qu'il était impossible pour la jeune fille de le voir. Tant mieux si elle ne pouvait le voir. Elle aurait pu fuir. Son sexe était énorme maintenant, palpitant de désir et de convoitise. Il devait reconnaître qu'il avait faim d'elle.

Les feux des quatre chaudrons donnaient désormais une lumière tamisée, à la fois intime mais suffisante pour lui la voir. Il lui prit la main dans la sienne et la mena devant le matelas. Il prit le calice dans ses mains. Il le lui donna pour qu'elle puisse en boire un peu. "Prenez une gorgée. Seulement une gorgée." Elle obéit. Il prit aussi une gorge de l'Elixir après qu'elle lui eût rendu le calice. Il reposa le calice près du matelas, à portée de main pour un usage ultérieur. L'Elixir faisait partie du rituel et était supposé accroître leur réceptivité à l'un l'autre. Enfin, Severus n'avait rien dit à la jeune femme mais il soupçonnait que c'était là une sorte d'aphrodisiaque.

Ils s'embrassèrent, goûtant l'Elixir encore une fois sur la langue et les lèvres de l'un l'autre. C'était bon, si bon… même encore meilleur sur leurs bouches.

Une fois qu'ils en eurent fini avec l'Elixir, Lorena s'allongea, attentive à rester couverte tout le temps. Elle était couchée, ses jambes par terre, collées l'une à l'autre. Elle avait un peu peur, anxieuse néanmoins. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et lui rendit sa baguette, pour qu'elle la tienne de la main gauche, puis lui tendit la sienne, qu'elle prit dans la main droite. Elle croisa les bras sur la poitrine, comme une déesse égyptienne. Elle était belle.

Le rituel venait de commencer.

D'après l'expression de son visage, Severus pouvait dire qu'elle avait de l'appréhension quant à ce qui allait se passer dans les prochaines minutes. Il la trouva courageuse cependant, car elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas montrer son anxiété, d'une manière véritablement Serpentarde. _Elle a de bonnes raisons d'avoir peur,_ pensa-t-il. _Une fois qu'elle aura goûté comment je suis monté… _Avec un peu de chance, l'Elixir l'aiderait à passer cette épreuve.

Lorena attendit un moment sur le matelas avant de sentir Severus s'installer sur elle à califourchon. Il lui prit les mains doucement dans les siennes, les leva de la poitrine où elles étaient installées pour les reposer au-delà de la tête, les poignets touchant le sol. Les deux baguettes devaient se croiser, ébène contre ébène. Il se demanda pendant une seconde ou deux si le fait que leurs baguettes avaient un bois et un cœur identiques, améliorerait la magie ou bien l'annulerait. Il choisit de croire à la première hypothèse. "Nous devons les garder en contact l'une avec l'autre de cette manière pendant tout le rituel, Lorena." Elle lui sourit seulement en signe d'accord. L'Elixir était déjà à l'oeuvre dans son métabolisme. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir mais elle le percevait comme si elle le voyait, même dans le noir.

Severus changea de position. Lorena se sentit vraiment angoissée maintenant. Elle avait perçu son sa chaude protubérance sur son ventre lorsqu'il s'était installé sur elle à califourchon. Ca paraissait lourd, ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose : c'était gros. Elle ravala sa salive discrètement. Le moment crucial approchait rapidement. Heureusement, l'Elixir qu'elle venait de boire, inhibait lentement toute anxiété. Elle commença à se sentir euphorique. Calmement euphorique mais euphorique quand même.

Il n'était plus à califourchon sur elle. Mais elle pouvait sentir sa présence toute proche. Deux mains lui prirent bientôt les chevilles et lui écartèrent les jambes délicatement. Puis les deux mains remontèrent le long de ses mollets, ses genoux, ses cuisses, pour écarter ses jambes encore plus. Elle ferma les yeux en appréciation. Ses mains n'étaient pas chaudes – elles étaient brûlantes. Très certainement l'Elixir, encore.

De son côté, Severus commençait à se sentir euphorique aussi. Il était dur. Comme de la pierre. Il était conscient que c'était probablement dû à l'Elixir, combiné à son propre désir d'elle qui serait bientôt soulagé, et le fait qu'il n'avait pas eu de femme depuis fort longtemps. L'Elixir était certainement conçu pour accroître le désir mais à l'instar de Lorena, il se sentait euphorique, étrangement, calmement euphorique. L'Elixir, bien que simple à fabriquer, semblait associer le pouvoir d'un aphrodisiaque et les effets d'une potion de relaxation.

Mais ce n'était pas là l'unique raison. Il avait ouvert la chemise blanche qu'elle portait, tirant sur le ruban tout en haut. Il en resta abasourdi. Elle était là, couchée, nue, belle. Il admira la vue, totalement ravi par sa beauté, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait concédé de prime abord. Bien sûr, il avait soupçonné qu'elle était bien faite sous ses vêtements, lorsqu'il la tenait serrée tout contre lui. Mais à ce point…

Sa peau était douce et chaude. Elle frissonna sous son toucher. Severus sentit sa propre chair d'homme palpiter sous sa robe. Mais il avait suffisamment de maîtrise de soi pour ne pas se précipiter. Il voulait prendre son temps, afin qu'elle puisse avoir du bon temps elle aussi – et ne pas avoir trop mal, bien qu'il sût que ce serait inévitable. Ses mains étaient maintenant posées sur les cuisses de la jeune fille. Si longtemps qu'il n'avait eu de femme mais il s'était promis d'être attentive et doux avec elle, autant que possible. Quant à lui faire mal, eh bien… il ne pouvait rien garantir en ce sens.

Severus ouvrit sa propre robe afin que son corps puisse être en contact total avec celui de Lorena. Il se coucha presque sur elle, une jambe entre les cuisses de la jeune fille, sa bouche prenant la sienne, tandis que sa main trouva le sexe de sa partenaire, qu'il commença à caresser. Il sentit qu'elle frissonnait et gémissait dans le baiser, en réponse à sa caresse. Il intensifia et le baiser, et la caresse. Il continua ainsi pendant de longues minutes, ses doigts experts la touchant délicatement. Il pouvait sentir qu'elle était bien vierge. Elle gémit. Lorsqu'elle fut mouillée et prête pour l'acte, il s'arrêta et dirigea son attention ailleurs sur le corps de Lorena.

Severus prit l'un des seins de la jeune fille dans sa main, tandis que sa langue dessinait des chemins de feu sur l'autre. Elle haleta, tant la caresse lui coupa le souffle. Ce qui était frustrant pour Lorena, était qu'elle devait garder les bras au-delà de la tête, sur le sol, leurs baguettes croisées, alors qu'elle mourait d'envie de le toucher. Mais c'était une part du rituel – une part essentielle.

Severus continua à lui embrasser les mamelons, le ventre, pour arriver au sexe de la jeune fille. Sa langue poursuivit l'œuvre entreprise par ses doigts avant. Lorena sentit qu'elle allait passer par-dessus bord. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger mais elle pouvait gémir. Elle ne se gênait pas d'ailleurs. Ce fut d'abord un souffle, puis un murmure, pour finir dans un cri puissant. Sa respiration était rapide aussi, sous le coup des sensations qu'il lui donnait. Le rituel ne donnait aucune indication sur comment le couple devait procéder pour s'exciter mutuellement. La seule indication en ce sens concernait la position pendant l'accouplement.

"Oh, Severus…" fit-elle d'une voix rauque. Elle ne pouvait en dire plus. Il arrêta sa caresse audacieuse. Il revint aux lèvres de la jeune fille qu'il prit dans un baiser ardent, étouffant ses gémissements avant même qu'ils puissent atteindre sa bouche.

"Je vais te prendre, Lorena," fit-il gentiment. _Je ne peux plus me retenir maintenant._

"Oh, s'il te plaît… Severus… s'il te plaît…" dit-elle avec douceur. Il était sur le point de lui demander son consentement pour la dernière fois mais la supplique dans la voix de la jeune fille l'en dissuada. Il demeura seulement silencieux. Il se glissa entre les jambes de Lorena qui s'étaient encore plus écartées pendant sa caresse précédente, comme pour l'accueillir. Il était à présent complètement couché sur son corps. Comme l'exigeait le rituel, il prit les poignets de Lorena dans ses mains, ainsi ils pouvaient serrer les deux baguettes ensemble.

Elle écarta les jambes encore plus pour l'accueillir. Pour une vierge, elle était plutôt enthousiaste. Il pensa même qu'elle n'était pas si timide que ça. Eh bien, avec son sexe énorme, il valait mieux pour elle. Mais là encore, l'atmosphère particulière et l'Elixir étaient à l'oeuvre. Il avait aussi senti qu'elle le désirait d'une façon ou d'une autre, lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient et s'étreignaient auparavant.

Severus l'embrassa encore, sa langue fouillant la bouche de la jeune fille, jouant à un jeu sensuel avec la sienne. Lorena sentait bien qu'elle perdait pied avec la réalité en général. Seul l'homme installé sur elle, la relation entre eux sur le point de s'approfondir, et le rituel, importaient.

"Prends-moi, Severus, prends-moi…" l'entendit-il murmurer entre deux baisers.

Son sexe se trouvait à l'entrée du sien. Severus assure sa position car il devrait la pénétrer rapidement et d'une seule poussée définitive. Il ne pouvait pas lui lâcher les poignets pour se guider à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur et la dureté de son sexe entre ses cuisses. "Je vais te prendre maintenant, Lorena," fit-il doucement. Il s'était couché sur elle, ouvrant sa robe, afin que tout son corps soit en contact avec le sien. Il était à présent dur comme la pierre et une fois de plus, il bénit la cécité de la jeune fille qui ne l'avait pas vu nu. Il était bien membré, son sexe pointant en avant comme une baguette magique. Une baguette très épaisse. Une baguette conçue pour le plaisir.

Severus s'assura qu'il avait une prise ferme sur les poignets de Lorena. Il ignorait quelle pourrait être la réaction de la jeune fille lorsqu'il la déflorerait. Elle était mouillée, grâce à ses attentions, mais quand même. "Ca va te faire un peu mal mais après ça… tout ira bien."

"Je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal, Severus," dit-elle. "J'ai confiance en toi."

_Je ne te ferai pas de mal mais ma bite, si_. "Je serai doux, je ferai attention." Il savait que ce ne serait pas le cas. Il savait que ça lui ferait mal mais en même temps, plus elle saignerait, le mieux ce serait pour le rituel.

Severus l'embrassa encore, ses lèvres descendant le long du cou de Lorena pour encore plus l'exciter. Elle aimait quand il l'embrassait là. Il la sentit frissonner et gémir sous la caresse. Sans avertissement, il poussa en elle à cette seconde précise. Son sexe rencontra une résistance. L'hymen de la jeune fille se rompit sous l'assaut impitoyablement déchirant.

Un hurlement puissant emplit la caverne lorsque Severus se glissa dans l'étroit fourreau du vagin de la jeune fille, avec force certes mais aussi doucement que possible. Le corps de Lorena s'arc-bouta sous le sien, dans une tentative pour se dégager du sien sous le coup de la douleur. Il avait eu raison d'agripper fermement les mains de sa partenaire. Mais pas une seule seconde les deux baguettes ne furent séparées.

Severus lui embrassa les joues, la bouche, les yeux. Il sentait ses larmes sous ses propres lèvres et comme il ne pouvait essuyer les larmes de la jeune fille de ses mains, il le fit avec ses baisers. Ses larmes avaient un goût salé qu'il apprécia – de manière inattendue. Il pouvait l'entendre respirer fort sous lui, à cause de la douleur. Il resta immobile en elle. Il perçut qu'elle se calmait au bout de quelques minutes.

Lorena ne dit pas un mot, pas même ne laissa-t-elle échapper une plainte ou un sanglot, contre sa manière de la déflorer quelque peu brutale. Il n'y avait eu que ce hurlement et les larmes, issus de la déchirante souffrance de son ventre. Il la réconforta avec des mots doux, sa voix profonde et soyeuse plus consolante que jamais. Elle se calma et il leva la tête. Il avait perçu de la lumière dans la caverne alors que le soleil s'était couché pour de bon.

Une faible lumière d'abord, flottait lentement tout autour. Severus était certain qu'il n'avait pas invoqué de Patronus, car cette lumière y ressemblait. Il regardait d'où venait cette lumière. Les deux baguettes. En effet, ça ressemblait à un Patronus, sauf que la lumière était dorée, pas argentée. Il n'y avait pas de forme particulière mais plutôt un flux d'énergie qui provenait de toute évidence des deux baguettes, formant un nuage doré, scintillant, qui devenait de plus en plus imposant.

Severus en eut le souffle coupé. Le rituel marchait. Désormais, le nuage était plus gros et plus épais, s'étalant au-dessus de leurs corps comme une canopée. _C'est donc ça, cette magie élémentale ?_ se demanda-t-il. Il en avait vu des phénomènes en magie mais jamais quelque chose de tel – et il en avait beaucoup vus, entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Albus Dumbledore...

Le nuage protecteur demeura au-dessus d'eux. Un instinct dit à Severus que l'épaisseur et la brillance de ce nuage dépendaient du lien puissant entre l'homme et la femme qui étaient couchés dessous.

Il était toujours immobile en elle. "Lorena, comment te sens-tu ?" demanda-t-il doucement. Il se sentait coupable parce qu'il savait qu'il aurait pu être plus attentif et doux quand il avait déflorée.

"Je… Je vais bien…" murmura-t-elle. "Severus ?" il perçut sa question. Il sentit l'esprit de la jeune fille demander l'accès au sien. Il ne pouvait pas le lui refuser, le nuage constituait une sacrée vision. Elle avait le droit de voir car elle en était responsable pour moitié.

"Tu peux entrer, comme ça tu verras. C'est…" Pour une fois, le Maître des Potions ne trouvait plus ses mots. Il savait qu'elle le verrait grâce à son oeil intérieur, une fois qu'elle serait dans son esprit. Il y sentit bientôt sa douce présence. Elle l'avait vu car il perçut son étonnement.

"Oh… Severus…" Elle avait gémi son prénom si tendrement que cela l'en excita encore plus.

Il bougea en elle doucement. "Est-ce que ça fait toujours mal ?"

"Non… la douleur… est partie," dit-elle avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Il sentit aussi qu'elle écartait les jambes encore plus, dans un geste l'invitant à aller plus loin.

"Laisse-moi alors te donner ce qu'une femme est en droit de recevoir d'un homme."

Severus bougea en elle, d'abord lentement, délicatement. Ses poussées devinrent de plus en plus fortes cependant, au fur et à mesure que le désir le submergeait. Il s'enfonçait en elle, de plus en plus, jusqu'au moment où il sentit qu'il était complètement en elle, jusqu'à la garde. Il était surpris de constater qu'elle était parvenue à prendre son sexe entièrement en elle, sur toute la longueur et toute la largeur. "Oh, Lorena…" soupira-t-il profondément, aussi profondément qu'il était en elle désormais.

"Je veux te faire crier, Lorena…" dit-il entre deux poussées. "Je veux t'entendre crier mon nom lorsque tu jouiras…" Les gémissements de la jeune fille devinrent de plus en plus forts au fur et à mesure qu'elle progressait dans le plaisir avec lui. Chaque fois qu'elle croyait avoir atteint le sommet, elle découvrait qu'elle pouvait monter encore et encore, de plus en plus haut. Il la rejoignit dans son chant sacré du plaisir, ses propres grognements et gémissements sonores ponctuant chacune de ses poussées en elle.

De manière inattendue, le crescendo de leur plaisir résonnait dans l'esprit de Lorena comme un millier d'instruments à cordes qui joueraient l'_Adagio pour Cordes_, dans toute sa flamboyante splendeur. Le son de leur joie y ressemblait et Lorena sut à cet instant précis, qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais jouer ce morceau comme elle l'avait l'habitude de le faire avant.

Severus s'enfonça profondément en elle, à un rythme plus rapide, en pensant à chaque fois qu'elle passerait par-dessus bord. Elle en demandait toujours plus, ses cuisses maintenant entourant fermement la taille de son partenaire dans une étreinte serrée, s'accrochant aux deux baguettes qu'elle tenait toujours, luttant sans pitié contre son envie de les lâcher pour le toucher, percevant le flux d'énergie magique s'écouler de leurs mains, passant dans les baguettes pour former le nuage radieusement brillant qui recouvrait leurs corps comme un dôme doré.

Car ils avaient tous les deux perçu que le nuage était l'émanation de leur énergie magique, déclenchée par le plaisir sexuel qu'ils avaient éprouvé ensemble. Leur lien mental devint plus profond aussi. Severus n'eut pas besoin de recourir à la Légilimencie pour entrer dans l'esprit de Lorena – il y était déjà, tout comme il était déjà en elle physiquement. Il réalisa qu'il y était entré parce qu'il était en contact physique des plus intimes avec Lorena. Il n'avait jamais été un télépathe de contact auparavant mais à présent, il aurait juré qu'il l'était. Comme s'il avait reçu une partie des capacités de la jeune fille.

Ils pouvaient percevoir dans leur esprit les vagues de plaisir venant de l'autre, ce qui rendait le rapport sexuel encore plus intense, le plaisir nourrissant le plaisir. Severus n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose de similaire avant, avec n'importe quelle femme. Elle était vierge, pour sûr que ce serait encore plus merveilleux une fois qu'il lui aurait appris tout ce qu'il savait en terme de sexe. Quand même. C'était bien la première fois qu'il éprouvait une telle sensation.

Lorena s'arc-bouta contre lui au fur et à mesure que les vagues de plaisir s'écrasaient contre elle comme celles d'un océan furieux. Avec son innocence, elle avait perdu sa maladresse. Elle était sensuelle et promettait même de devenir une déesse de l'amour. La dernière digue de son esprit se rompit et la vague puissante de son orgasme balaya tout en elle avec une force dévastatrice.

"SE… VE… RUS… SEV !" Son prénom emplit la caverne, laissant subsister un écho alors qu'elle criait fort sa jouissance. L'entendre crier son nom, au moment où elle était ravie par son orgasme, le poussa juste par-dessus bord. Il poussa en elle fort plusieurs fois, avant de libérer sa semence en chaudes giclées, pendant de longues secondes.

"LORENA… !" cria-t-il à son tour, lorsqu'il perdit le contrôle. Il ne pouvait plus sentir son cœur dans sa poitrine, tant il battait à un rythme désordonné. "Lorena… Lorena… Lorena…"

Il s'affaissa sur elle, essayant de reprendre haleine. Il observa sa jeune amante, dont les lèvres s'étaient entrouvertes pour prendre de l'air aussi. A moins qu'elle demandait un baiser. Il s'exécuta avec joie, très doucement, très tendrement. Puis il la regarda. Le plaisir l'avait rendue encore plus belle. Mais il y avait quelque chose de changé dans ses yeux. Ses yeux gris pâle avaient pris une nuance plus profonde. Leur vide avait disparu, laissant place à une joie qu'il n'avait jamais imagine qu'elle pût exister. Pendant de longues secondes, Severus crut même qu'elle avait recouvré la vue.

* * *

_**Oh Mon Dieu... j'ai remarqué, après avoir posté le Chapitre 20, que je vous avais laissés, mes chers lecteurs, en plan comme ça, au beau milieu de l'action (le fameux « cliffie », parfois très méchant chez moi, vous le verrez par la suite, ma spécialité.) Oh la vilaine ! Alors j'ai pris pitié de vous tous et j'ai posté ce chapitre ;-))**_

_**Honnêtement, je trouve que le texte en anglais sonne mieux qu'en français, c'est terrible, je vous assure que j'ai parfois du mal à traduire… **_***soupir***

_**J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus cependant. N'hésitez pas à me dire. Bon, sinon encore plus de citrons à venir et je ne fais pas allusion aux bonbons préférés de ce cher Albus. Les choses deviennent de plus en plus intéressantes entre Severus et Lorena, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !**_

_**Merci de laisser une revue ! Même plusieurs ! Même tout plein ! Et merci à mes lecteurs qui postent des revues anonymement et auxquels je ne peux répondre personnellement. Encore merci !**_


	22. Le rituel, partie 2

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**22 – Le rituel, partie 2**

Severus s'était retiré d'elle. Bien qu'ils ne soient plus en train de faire l'amour, le nuage doré persista au-dessus d'eux, resplendissant d'un éclat qui donnait l'impression que le soleil lui-même s'était déplacé à l'intérieur de la caverne – bien qu'il fasse nuit à l'extérieur.

Quelque chose d'autre luisait aussi. Lorsque Severus se pencha vers s Lorena pour lui embrasser les seins, il remarqua que le médaillon des Rogue brillait d'un éclat particulier sur la poitrine de la jeune fille. Il le toucha et découvrit que le bijou était chaud sans être brûlant. La peau tout autour était normale. Son métal luisait seulement de manière chaleureuse, le vert des pierres qui dessinaient le 'R' scintillait encore plus. Severus se contenta de mémoriser ce fait. Il ne comprenait pas cette partie. _Tant de mystère…_

L'attention du Maître des Potions revint au rituel. Ils venaient seulement d'en terminer la première partie. Le dépucelage. Une fois qu'il eut retrouvé son équilibre, Severus me remit à califourchon sur Lorena, lui rappelant de garder les bras croisés et les deux baguettes toujours en contact l'une avec l'autre. Alors il se déplaça vers la partie inférieure du corps de la jeune fille. Il lui écarta les cuisses pour l'examiner. Il y avait suffisamment de lumière autour pour qu'il puisse voir qu'elle avait saigné.

Elle avait beaucoup saigné en effet. Severus jeta un coup d'oeil à son propre sexe et y trouva aussi du sang. Il savait qu'elle était vierge, il aurait pu être plus doux. _Mais comment j'aurais pu l'être, avec ce dont la nature m'a doté ? Je suis monté comme un hippogriffe, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement…_ Il se sentait peiné pour elle, bien qu'il sût qu'elle avait apprécié l'amour qu'ils venaient de faire – même pour une première fois.

Il prit une feuille de noisetier et commença à recueillir le sang, d'abord sur lui-même. Plus il y en avait, le mieux c'était pour l'Elixir. Il utilisait deux ou trois autres feuilles sur lui-même, qu'il laissait tomber dans le calice. Puis il tourna son attention vers Lorena.

Ses cuisses étaient grandes ouvertes. Du sang s'était écoulé à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Severus l'essuya, toujours en utilisant les feuilles de noisetier. Ses doigts sur la peau de Lorena étaient très doux. Il lui regardait le visage, attendant une quelconque réaction. Il n'y en eut aucune. Elle le laissait faire seulement, sans même grimacer. Il la trouva courageuse d'endurer la douleur de cette manière. Il ne souhaitait pas lui donner une potion analgésique car cela pourrait interférer avec l'Elixir.

"Je suis désolé, Lorena…" commença-t-il à dire à voix basse. Sans son ouïe fine, elle ne l'aurait pas entendu.

"Ne sois pas désolé, Severus. Cela fait partie du rituel. C'est comme ça que ça doit se passer." Elle avait parlé d'une voix douce mais ferme. Une voix déterminée qui le surprit. "Tu devez procéder ainsi, si nous voulions avoir le plus possible de sang de vierge pour l'Elixir." Elle avait raison. Tellement Serpentarde. "Je suis contente que c'était _toi_," dit-elle après une pause. Sa voix avait changé comme si une autre personne avait parlé à sa place. C'était un murmure. Il l'entendit quand même mais demeura silencieux.

Severus continua. A présent, ses doigts étaient sur les parties intimes de la jeune femme, y recueillant le sang et jetant les feuilles tachées dans le calice. Le liquide auparavant de couleur claire de l'ambre, passait maintenant à une couleur plus foncée, au fur et à mesure que de plus en plus de sang y était versé. Le Maître des Potions était satisfait du résultat lorsqu'il y jeta un coup d'oeil.

"J'ai fini, Lorena," fit-il sobrement. "L'Elixir est désormais complet." Il remua le liquide dans le calice avec une petite branche de noisetier qu'il avait préparée dans ce but. Ainsi, le mélange n'en serait pas altéré.

Une fois qu'il fut content de la préparation, Severus aida Lorena à lever la tête du cousin afin qu'elle puisse prendre une gorge de l'Elixir sans s'étouffer. "Juste une gorgée." En fait, il n'y avait pas grand chose dans le calice et il ne fallait boire qu'une gorgée à la fois. Une pour elle, une pour lui. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, le Maître des Potions prit à son tour une gorgée.

Le goût avait changé avec l'ajout du sang de vierge. L'Elixir avait désormais un goût métallique, à cause du sang qu'il contenait. Lorena n'avait pas grimace quand elle l'avait bu. Severus l'avait même trouvé… goûteux. Il lui était déjà arrivé de préparer des potions bien pires.

Il posa le calice près du matelas. Une fois de plus, il sentit qu'il était submergé par le désir. Son sexe palpitait de nouveau. En moins de quelques minutes, il serait encore dur comme la pierre. Il regarda le corps de Lorena. Elle semblait se détendre au fur et à mesure que l'Elixir se libérait dans son organisme.

Severus observa le corps de la jeune femme, elle avait ses jambes largement écartées. Il était sur le point de s'insérer entre quand il eut une idée. Une idée étrange – certains auraient même dit une idée tordue.

Il s'agenouilla entre les jambes de Lorena, se baissant devant ses cuisses. Il en prit une dans la main qu'il leva vers son visage. Il approcha ses lèvres de la peau et l'embrassa. C'était doux et il sentait l'odeur du sang. Son sang de vierge. Il avait bon goût dans l'Elixir. Il commença à la lécher là, où du sang avait commencé à sécher. Pour sûr que c'était goûteux. _Alors, Severus, on devient vampire ?_ songea-t-il, amusé. Non. Ce n'était pas le cas. Seul le goût d'_elle_ le poussait à faire ça. C'était aussi simple. Il voulait avoir tout d'elle, jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Après avoir léché le sang qui restait sur une cuisse, il fit de même avec l'autre cuisse. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille qu'il venait de faire femme. Elle semblait se détendre à la fois sous l'action de l'Elixir et de sa caresse audacieuse. _Bien. Ca lui donnera le temps de se remettre de ce premier rapport sexuel. Car ce ne sera pas le dernier._ Il était dur à nouveau, le sang palpitant dans son propre sexe.

Severus n'en avait cependant pas fini avec ses petites attentions. Sa bouche alla sur le sexe de Lorena. Il commença à l'y lécher doucement. Il y avait là encore du sang. Il pouvait aussi sentir et goûter ses fluides, ainsi que sa propre semence. Le tout donnait un mélange unique de saveurs et de senteurs. Il continua à la lécher, sa langue excitant le clitoris, au point qu'elle se mit à gémir fort, se tortillant à présent, en route vers l'extase, le plaisir l'emportant sur elle. Il était si bon à ce petit jeu. Elle était de nouveau mouillée, prête pour accueillir en elle le sexe de l'homme. Prête à être prise.

"Severus… Severus…" l'appela-t-elle doucement. "S'il te plaît…" Il leva la tête vers elle. "Je te veux…" dit-elle comme si elle avait entendu sa question muette. C'était un peu le cas. Elle était toujours liée à lui télépathiquement.

Il continua cependant. Il voulait qu'elle jouisse avant de la prendre encore, en dépit des protestations de son propre corps qui réclamait de la prendre sur le champ. Elle cria bientôt son plaisir, haut et fort. Un gémissement montant du plus profond de sa gorge, plus fort que les autres, puis son prénom mourant sur ses lèvres, informèrent Severus qu'elle avait joui. Il s'arrêta et allongea son grand corps sur le sien. Il lui prit la bouche dans un baiser ardent, auquel elle répondit avec un feu d'égale intensité.

Elle se trouvait toujours dans les limbes de son orgasme. Cette fois, elle aurait droit à une sacrée chevauchée. Dès qu'il eut emprisonné les poignets de Lorena dans ses mains, Severus entra en elle avec une autre poussée brutale, mais cette fois-ci, elle ne hurla pas de douleur. A la place, son cri était teinté de plaisir.

Severus allait et venait en elle, la plaquant sous lui de tout son poids, l'empalant à son maximum pour lui donner du plaisir, son propre désir prenant possession d'elle – et de lui. Elle se contorsionna sous lui, la bouche ouverte pour demander plus, même si aucun son intelligible ne pouvait en sortir, à l'exception du prénom de son amant.

Elle était dans son esprit et il était dans le sien. Par le lien qu'ils partageaient désormais, il pouvait percevoir le désir que la jeune femme nourrissait pour lui. Elle pouvait sentir le sien aussi. Elle se rendit à lui entièrement, sans conditions, totalement. Il la dominait et il aimait cela. Il découvrit qu'elle aimait cela aussi et en réclamait encore plus de lui. Elle n'avait plus peur du mal physique qu'il pouvait lui infliger avec son propre corps d'homme. En même temps, il sentait que toute sa faim pour une femme était complètement rassasiée avec cette femme-là en particulier. Elle était l'incarnation de tout ce qu'il désirait chez une femme. Il se sentait bien avec elle pendant l'amour, non seulement parce qu'il tirait un plaisir intense de sa caverne serrée et moite, mais aussi parce qu'il savait qu'elle le suivrait dans son désir, allant jusqu'au bout avec lui, jusqu'aux limites de sa propre lubricité.

Ils gémissaient et grognaient tous les deux puissamment. Ses grognements répondaient à ses cris dans un plaisir partagé, emplissant la caverne du chant sacré de cette merveilleuse joie sexuelle.

Le nuage doré au-dessus de leurs corps s'amplifia, au point de former désormais une tente par dessus le matelas, dans les limites fixées par le pentagramme. Il avait aussi grandi en intensité. A présent, toute la caverne était baignée d'une lumière éclatante et pourtant douce. Severus pouvait voir le visage et le corps de sa jeune maîtresse, comme s'il lui faisait l'amour en plein midi, sous le soleil d'été. Elle était belle dans ses orgasmes. Comme elle avait déjà joui par deux fois tandis qu'il était en elle avant, il relâcha son contrôle et expulse sa semence en elle pendant de longues secondes, dans une libération qui lui fit croire qu'il venait de monter directement au Paradis.

Severus s'affaissa sur elle, haletant, enfonçant son visage dans la chevelure de jais de la jeune femme, ses propres cheveux sombres s'étalant sur le visage de celle-ci. Lorena accueillit la douce caresse des cheveux de l'homme sur sa peau, semblable à une douce plume excitant ses sens. Ils étaient si fins et soyeux, elle regretta de ne pouvoir les toucher maintenant. Elle aimait les caresser, les poignant de ses doigts agiles. Mais elle était patiente. Il y aurait d'autres occasions où elle pourrait le faire une fois que tout ceci serait terminé.

Severus bougea pour la regarder encore. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir mais elle avait perçu son mouvement. Il aurait pu jurer qu'elle le regardait à ce moment précis.

"Lorena… est-ce que tu peux me voir ?" demanda-t-il, cédant à la curiosité.

"Oui… par le lien… Pourquoi est-ce que tu demandes ?"

Le regard de l'homme se fit intense sur elle. "Donc tu ne peux pas voir… physiquement, je veux dire."

"Non," murmura-t-elle. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu demandes ?"

"Tes yeux… Il me semblait qu'ils me regardaient comme si tu pouvais me voir." Il avait l'impression que les yeux de Lorena étaient vivants.

"Non, Severus, je ne peux pas voir physiquement. Mais ce n'est pas grave." Sa voix avait un ton rêveur. "Tant que nous sommes lies ensemble, je peux te voir." Elle lui sourit et il sentit ce sourire comme un millier de soleils brillant dans son esprit. Il l'embrassa langoureusement, sa langue réclamant la sienne dans un mouvement possessif. Il pouvait percevoir par le lien qu'elle voulait l'attraper et le prendre dans ses bras mais elle s'accrocha à sa résolution et aux deux baguettes.

"Ca va bien ? Tu dois avoir mal à rester dans cette position."

"Non, Severus, je me sens si… euphorique. Ne t'en fais pas." Sa voix était toujours aussi rêveuse.

"Si, je m'en inquiète, Lorena."

"Je sais. Je sais combien tu t'inquiètes, Severus." Sa voix avait quelque chose de sensuel qu'il n'avait jamais entendu auparavant. En particulier lorsqu'elle prononçait son prénom.

"Laisse-moi te donner une autre gorge de l'Elixir," dit-il gentiment. Il était ému par elle, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait montré. Il l'aida, lui relevant la tête afin qu'elle puisse boire. Puis il prit une autre gorgée de l'Elixir.

Le rituel exigeait qu'ils continuent à faire l'amour aussi longtemps qu'il restait de l'Elixir à boire dans le calice. A cause de la nature particulière de l'Elixir, la femme devait en prendre la première. Le Maître des Potions était de plus en plus convaincu que l'Elixir procurait des effets différents selon s'il était absorbé par un homme ou une femme. Il était intrigué par cette substance. C'était vrai qu'il l'avait préparé pour le rituel. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir plus en profondeur à ses propriétés. De toute évidence, l'Elixir était suppose avoir un effet relaxant sur les femmes, et sur les hommes, un effet exacerbant le désir. Selon le type de métabolisme avec lequel il entrait en contact, l'Elixir donnait l'un ou l'autre effet. Une seule chose affectait de manière égale les hommes et les femmes : c'était une plus grand réceptivité à l'un l'autre durant l'acte sexuel. Sûrement un Elixir bien intéressant à étudier. Severus se promit de le faire dès qu'il serait de retour à son labo chez lui. De plus, il avait eu une expérience direct avec, ainsi que Lorena.

Severus n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il lui arriverait s'il avait bu plus qu'une gorgée de l'Elixir. Le livre décrivant le rituel précisait bien qu'une seule gorgée à la fois devait être prise. Il y avait bien une raison à cela. Si bu en trop grande quantité, l'Elixir pourrait s'avérer dangereux. En particulier pour la femme si l'homme en absorbait trop en une seule fois… Bien que l'Elixir appartienne à la magie élémentale, il en restait cependant très puissant. En vérité, cet Elixir valait vraiment la peine de passer du temps dessus au labo.

Bientôt, l'Elixir regagna son emprise sur eux. Severus sentit son sexe durcir encore, exigeant d'être soulagé. Il regarda Lorena, ses yeux gris pale et vides à présent semblaient vitrifies par le désir qui en disait long. Elle voulait cet homme réellement, il pouvait le lire dans son regard. Peut-être que l'Elixir accroissait le désir qu'elle pouvait éprouver pour lui aussi. A moins… Non, ce n'était pas l'Elixir. C'était là un désir qui venait d'elle, et d'elle seule. Elle le désirait ardemment, tout autant que lui la désirait comme un fou.

Cette découverte l'excita sur le champ. Severus lui saisit les poignets et entra en elle avec une poussée puissante. Autant il ne souhaitait pas recourir à la force avec Lorena – ce qui n'était pas nécessaire vu qu'elle était des plus consentantes – autant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était là bien agréable.

"Lorena… Lorena… Je me sens comme… un animal… en rut," lui murmura Severus alors qu'il poussait son sexe en elle profondément. Il eut un râle de plaisir. Il aimait cette partie animale de lui – lui qui, de tous les hommes, exerçait toujours un contrôle puissant sur lui-même. Il sentait bien qu'il était à fond en relation avec sa nature animale. Un côté de lui-même qu'il découvrait aussi.

"Moi aussi… C'est le pouvoir… de la magie élémentale…" parvint-elle à dire entre deux cris de plaisir.

"Je… j'aime… ça…" dit-il. "Te prendre… comme ça… tu es… ma biche…"

"J'aime… ça aussi… tu es… mon cerf… Severus…" répondit-elle avant que leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent pour un baiser passionné. "Défonce-moi !" cria-t-elle. "Severus !" La façon dont elle criait son prénom était si sensuelle, que cela l'excitait encore plus qu'il ne le fût déjà.

Quand bien même leur union physique pouvait sembler animale, Severus se sentait bien avec elle et grâce à elle. Elle demandait plus à chaque poussée qu'il lui donnait et il était des plus volontaires pour lui donner ce qu'elle réclamait de lui. Elle le voulait tel quel, entièrement.

Violer n'était pas trop dans ses goûts. Avant d'aller aux orgies organisées par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Severus buvait toujours une fiole entière d'une potion d'impuissance. Tant pis pour sa dignité s'il était considéré comme impuissant par les autres Mangemorts et le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même, plutôt que d'utiliser son engin comme une arme contre des femmes innocentes. Il était bâti pour donner du plaisir. Pas pour faire souffrir.

Mais avec Lorena… Severus sentait bien qu'elle pouvait aller si loin avec lui, explorer ces limites en lui qui restaient inconnues. Elle le prenait entièrement, se rendant à lui sans conditions. Il prit soudainement conscience qu'il n'y avait pas tant que ça de femmes comme elle. Certaines avaient fui dès qu'elles avaient vu ses attributs virils, bien trop effrayées par ce qu'il pourrait leur faire avec. Celles qui n'avaient pas fui, étaient restées pour profiter uniquement de son membre bien développé... Uniquement pour cela et non pour ses autres talents tels que la conversation ou bien son savoir, encore moins pour son humour noir. Aucune d'entre elles n'avaient souhaité rester avec lui pour lui et lui seul. La plupart de celles qui étaient restées avec lui, l'avaient fait parce qu'il les avait payées. Pas de déception possible avec les prostituées.

Severus était sûr d'une chose désormais. Lorena n'appartenait à aucune de ces catégories de femmes. Elle était à présent entre les griffes du désir, c'était vrai, mais elle avait s'était tellement intéressée à lui, bien avant le rituel. Elle appréciait sa présence et plus encore. Les bons moments passés avec elle à Poudlard et à l'Impasse du Tisseur lui revinrent en mémoire en un éclair. Il avait même détecté alors un sentiment qu'il aurait pu qualifier d'affection. Un sentiment fort pour lui provenait maintenant de l'âme de la jeune femme, tandis qu'il était dans son esprit. A présent, pendant l'amour, le désir de Lorena avait quelque chose de tendre et de doux.

Cette fois-ci, Severus lui sortirait le grand jeu. Une chevauchée rude, une vraie de vraie. Mais il invoqua en lui toutes les images positives de tendresse, de prévenances et d'affection qu'il pouvait, afin qu'elles puissent s'écouler sur l'âme de la jeune femme comme une pluie sur une terre aride. Ses baisers seraient aussi doux sur les lèvres de sa partenaire que son sexe était dur en elle.

Lorena le sentit et perçut tout ceci par leur lien. "Severus…" murmura-t-elle tendrement. Son prénom dans sa bouche était comme une caresse sur l'âme déchirée de l'homme. En fait, elle aimait sa double nature, ce mélange unique de violence et de douceur, de brutalité et d'égards, de froideur et d'attention, un mélange qui n'appartenait seulement qu'au Professeur Severus Rogue, un mélange que seul le Maître des Potions de Poudlard pouvait concocter pour elle et lui donner. Il était unique – et il était là pour elle uniquement.

Cette fois, ils jouirent ensemble dans un éclair de lumière qui émana des deux baguettes et s'envola rejoindre le dôme pétillant au-dessus d'eux. Ils comprirent intuitivement que la lumière était donc nourrie par leur désir, leur besoin, leur union physique et leur lien mental.

Sûrement que les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre en étaient aussi responsables en grande partie. Mais ils n'étaient cependant probablement pas prêts à l'admettre.

* * *

Ils firent l'amour jusqu'à ce que la dernière goutte de l'Elixir contenu dans le calice soit bue. C'est-à-dire, cinq autres fois. Severus prit la dernière gorgée. Ils croyaient que l'effet se dissiperait en eux après chaque rapport sexuel. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Severus était toujours aussi dur que la pierre, même pour le dernier rapport, aussi dur que pour la première fois lorsqu'il avait défloré Lorena plutôt dans la nuit. Quant à la jeune femme, elle aurait dû avoir très mal, après avoir été déflorée de la façon dont elle l'avait été, en particulier avec un amant aussi exigeant que Severus. Au lieu de cela, elle brûlait toujours de désir pour lui, ne se sentant pas le moins du monde fatiguée, son désir pour lui s'accentuant même. Sûrement que l'Elixir avait plusieurs effets dans le temps. Severus l'avait trouvé simple à préparer mais il était étonné par ses propriétés complexes. Cette substance ferait sûrement un domaine de recherche intéressant.

Lorsqu'ils eurent achevé leur dernier rapport sexuel, ils entendirent un oiseau chanter dans le lointain. Bien que Severus ait jeté un sort de silence sur la caverne – afin que personne ne puisse les entendre de l'extérieur – ils pouvaient toujours entendre les bruits de la forêt toute proche. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être mais Lorena lui dit que l'aube n'était pas loin. Quand Severus lui demanda comment elle le savait, elle lui répondit seulement que l'oiseau venait de l'exprimer. Elle avait été capable de le comprendre par sa connexion avec la nature, grâce à sa magie élémentale. La manifestation de magie élémentale qu'ils avaient faite, avait amplifié non seulement leur propre lien intime mais aussi la relation partagée avec toutes les créatures vivantes sur cette Terre.

C'était là une partie de la magie totalement inconnue de Severus. A cet égard, Lorena en savait plus que lui. Au moins de manière intuitive. Elle avait aimé être dans la nature depuis sa tendre enfance et elle avait expérimenté cette relation très tôt, sans se l'expliquer. Cela faisait d'elle une enfant étrange. Cependant, elle avait appris à l'utiliser. Elle pouvait communiquer avec les animaux en général. Sa grand-mère avait l'habitude de recourir à ses talents pour débarrasser la maison des araignées, fourmis et autres créatures. Lorena avait seulement besoin de leur dire de partir et de trouver une autre maison, et c'était ce que ces bestioles faisaient. Là où les autres enfants auraient éprouvé le besoin de faire du mal aux animaux, elle les défendait, par son amour inné pour tout ce qui vit. Les gens n'aimaient pas cela mais elle s'en moquait car les animaux et les plantes l'aimaient elle – en fait, ils sentaient bien qu'ils étaient en sécurité avec une personne comme elle non loin de là.

A la différence de Severus et de la plupart des autres puissants sorciers qui utilisaient une magie générée par leur propre énergie mentale, Lorena utilisait la magie engendrée par son corps et la nature autour d'elle, à côté de ses aptitudes psychokinétiques. De la sorte, elle pouvait recourir à la magie sans utiliser sa baguette. Bien évidemment, les années passées à Poudlard lui avaient appris à comment utiliser la magie avec sa baguette, à maîtriser petit à petit l'énergie produite par son esprit – bien que la psychokinèse lui ait été d'une grande assistance. Bien que sa magie provînt d'une origine différente, elle demeurait extrêmement puissante. La nature constituait l'immense réservoir dans lequel Lorena puisait pour produire sa magie. Par conséquent, ses capacités étaient pratiquement sans limites. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle elle avait rendu perplexes les enseignants au cours de sa première année. C'étaient là les pouvoirs que Lord Voldemort convoitait. C'était la raison pour laquelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait faire ce rituel avec elle – il n'y avait pas de meilleur moyen pour lui d'obtenir cette magie élémentale, que de s'accoupler avec une sorcière vierge dotée de la magie élémentale, durant un rituel de virginité propre à cette magie.

Pendant ce temps, Severus et Lorena se trouvaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, l'effet de l'Elixir se dissipant lentement. Bien qu'ils eurent fini de faire l'amour, le dôme doré au-dessus d'eux brillait toujours aussi intensément dans la caverne. Severus avait cru qu'il s'arrêterait lorsqu'il aurait libéré Lorena de sa position où elle tenait les deux baguettes ensemble. Elle les avait tenues si fermement dans les mains que ses jointures de doigts en étaient blanches. Elle ne pouvait plus sentir ses mains. Severus eut du mal à l'aider à lâcher les deux baguettes. Par ailleurs, les deux baguettes étaient chaudes aussi, comme si un flux d'énergie bien trop important s'était écoulé à travers elles. Elle les lâcha après que Severus eut passé de longues minutes à lui masser les doigts et les poignets.

Avoir gardé les bras sur le sol derrière la tête aurait dû lui rendre les épaules douloureuses et lui laisser un mal de dos terrible. Mais Lorena ne sentait pratiquement rien. Probablement un autre effet de l'Elixir. Severus aurait dû aussi avoir mal, après tous ces rapports sexuels… mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il était secrètement convaincu qu'il aurait pu continuer ainsi jusqu'à l'aurore si le calice avait contenu encore plus de l'Elixir. Il était sûr que Lorena l'aurait suivi aussi dans son désir et son besoin.

Soudain, il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait plus étudier l'Elixir. Il n'en restait plus et l'ingrédient principal manquait. Le sang de vierge. Il soupira. Tant pis. Eh bien, il pourrait toujours travailler sur l'Elixir tel qu'il l'avait préparé avant que soit ajouté le sang de vierge, mais cela pourrait s'avérer pas entièrement satisfaisant.

Les baguettes n'étaient plus en contact mais le dôme doré flottait toujours au-dessus de leurs corps. "La magie élémentale est très persistante, Severus," lui dit Lorena d'une voix douce. Elle avait perçu sa question par leur lien.

"Je pense que tu pourrais dormir un peu maintenant, tu ne crois pas ?"

"Et toi ? Est-ce que tu as toi-même sommeil ?" lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix taquine.

Severus la regarda. "Tu en veux plus, n'est-ce pas ?" Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle était parfaite pour lui.

Elle rougit. "Oui… mais si tu es fatigué, je serais tout aussi heureuse si tu me prends dans tes bras, Severus."

Il devait admettre qu'il était un peu épuisé. Mais l'Elixir coulait toujours dans son sang. Il bandait encore, son sexe réclamait d'être satisfait. Il ne pouvait résister à la jeune femme couchée sous lui qui écartait les jambes afin qu'il puisse la prendre. Il poussa son sexe en elle et pour la première fois, Lorena put caresser les cheveux, le visage et le corps de son amant pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour.

"Laisse-moi _sentir_ ton visage, Severus…" Ses doigts lui touchèrent le front, les sourcils, les yeux, les joues, le nez, les lèvres, le menton, les joues encore, pour tracer délicatement le contour de sa mâchoire. Ses mains lui caressèrent les cheveux, doux et fins comme des fils de soie. L'émotion pouvait se lire clairement sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle était émue au-delà de toute description. "Tu es… tu es si doux… si beau," murmura-t-elle.

A son tour, Severus traça le contour des joues de sa partenaire de ses doigts agiles. "Toi aussi, tu es belle… Lorena," murmura-t-il. "Et si gentille, bonne, douce, prévenante… même avec quelqu'un comme moi." _Si sensuelle…_

Severus poussa son sexe en elle mais cette fois-ci, lentement, doucement, tendrement. C'était bon de faire l'amour de cette façon-là aussi – bien qu'il aimât une partie de jambes en l'air bien érotique, et même bien rude, voire brutale. Il lui vint à l'esprit qu'il aurait dû la prendre ainsi la toute première fois. Trop tard désormais et de toutes façons, elle avait apprécié sa manière de faire. Il l'embrassa profondément, sa langue jouant avec la sienne dans un jeu sensuel qui les excita tous les deux.

Elle rompit le baiser. Ses mains avaient quitté le visage et les cheveux de son partenaire. Elle semblait hésiter. "Est-ce que je peux… Est-ce que je peux te toucher ?" demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

Severus la regarda. "Oui, tu peux me toucher," fit-il gentiment. Il lui prit les mains dans les siennes et les posèrent sur son corps. "Tu peux me toucher n'importe où." Il n'avait pas trop eu l'occasion de la toucher pendant l'amour car il était supposé lui tenir les poignets. Il comprit qu'il en mourrait d'envie. "Laisse-moi te toucher, Lorena," dit-il à son tour, ses mains lui caressant le corps, une main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme, l'autre se glissant sous ses épaules, plongeant vers sa crinière de cheveux noir de jais.

"Il y a tant à expérimenter, Lorena…" Il l'embrassa profondément, poussant son sexe en elle à fond. Il sentit qu'elle lui agrippait le dos, un gémissement sur les lèvres.

"Est-ce que vous m'apprendrez, _Professeur ?_" lui demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. Cela promettait d'être amusant en effet.

Il sourit à sa question. "J'en serais ravi. Tu as tellement à apprendre, et tu promets d'être une si bonne élève… Si tu y mets le même sérieux, le même enthousiasme, que ce que tu as déjà déployé à Poudlard jusque là, je suis certain que le résultat sera remarquable. Je serai heureux. Très heureux."

Elle sourit à la comparaison. Ce serait amusant en effet de l'avoir pour des cours particuliers...

"Je veux te rendre heureux, Severus," dit Lorena le plus sérieusement possible avant de lui prendre la bouche pour un baiser sensuel.

Il ne dit rien de plus. Il était déjà heureux. Il continua à lui faire plaisir avec son sexe en elle, martelant en elle de plus en plus fort. Il sentit les doigts de la jeune femme lui érafler légèrement la peau du dos. Elle hurla son plaisir et jouit rapidement, lui la suivant de près, ses lèvres sur celle de Lorena, sa langue dans la bouche de sa partenaire, la possédant là aussi sûrement que son sexe possédait tout son corps.

Ils s'affaissèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sentant bien que cette fois-ci, ils avaient vraiment fait l'amour ensemble. Lorena se pelotonna tout contre Severus, tandis qu'il étalait sur eux sa robe noire de professeur, pour qu'ils n'attrapent pas froid. Bientôt, ils s'endormirent, finalement épuisés et rassasiés – pour le moment.

Au-dessus de leurs corps, la canopée de lumière se dissipait lentement, très lentement. Severus admira son éclat. Son coeur était empli de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis fort longtemps – ou peut-être même jamais. Il ne parvenait pas à y mettre un nom – ou plutôt, il ne souhaitait pas lui donner un nom – mais il lâcha prise et s'autorisa à laisser le bonheur couler sur lui comme une bénédiction, tout en tenant Lorena serrée tout contre lui.

* * *

**_Ne me demandez pas la recette de l'Elixir – je ne l'ai pas ! Le Maître des Potions, ce n'est pas moi. Allez demander à Severus, c'est lui qui a la recette après tout. S'il veut bien vous la donner. Pas sûr… Petits malins et petites coquines… je vous y vois déjà… mdr !_**

**_N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez aimé ce chapitre ou pas. Je suis sûre que Severus et Lorena ont dû aimer, eux... ;-))_**

**_Merci de laisser des revues ! Plein de revues ! Ca m'encourage._**


	23. Magie Elémentale contre Magie Noire

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**23 – Magie Elémentale contre Magie Noire**

Severus connaissait la façon dont la magie de Lorena opérait cependant, tout comme Dumbledore. Ainsi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Désormais une partie du plan de Voldemort était contrecarrée – grâce à l'union du Maître des Potions et de la jeune fille. Mais le danger était toujours là. Maintenant qu'ils étaient lies d'une manière ou d'une autre, Severus et Lorena se retrouvaient en première ligne, dans la ligne de mire de la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il se réveilla le premier. Dehors, le soleil était levé. Il se rappela où il était, ce qu'il avait fait la nuit précédente. Avec qui. Il regarda la jeune femme blottie contre lui. Au-dessus de leurs corps, le dôme de lumière dorée avait fini par disparaître.

Il soupira. Cela avait été un moment merveilleux. Un moment gravé dans sa chair et sa mémoire pour toujours. Il en avait aimé chaque minute. Il n'avait pas eu de femme depuis très longtemps et il lui semblait que la nuit dernière l'avait comblé dix fois, cent fois, si ce n'était plus, comme si toutes les nuits de solitude avaient disparu de sa mémoire. Il n'était plus seul.

Elle était là, liée à lui.

Lorena dormait toujours paisiblement dans ses bras, dans un complet abandon. Elle lui faisait tellement confiance. Elle était probablement la seule personne dans le monde entier à lui faire entièrement confiance – à part Dumbledore.

Severus avait faim maintenant. Leur dernier repas avait eu lieu… eh bien, très certainement il y a 24 heures. Ils n'avaient pas mangé la nuit dernière, ils étaient tous les deux bien trop nerveux. De plus, l'Elixir semblait avoir prévu cela, les emplissant d'une énergie inconnue.

Il se leva. Maintenant dans la lumière du jour, il pouvait voir les restes de la virginité de la jeune femme sur leurs corps et sa chemise. Les tâches de sang sur sa robe blanche. Des gouttes de sang séchaient maintenant entre ses cuisses et sur son sexe d'homme. Il l'observa, se sentant peiné d'avoir versé son sang. Mais il se souvenait de ses gémissements de plaisir et il chassa rapidement ces pensées. Il l'avait rendue heureuse. Elle avait aimé faire l'amour avec lui – bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru pour une première fois.

A ce moment, Lorena se réveilla et se leva du matelas. "Severus," appela-t-elle gentiment, ses mains tâtant autour pour sentir sa présence.

"Ici."

Elle tourna la tête vers le son de sa voix profonde et soyeuse, un sourire sur les lèvres. Ses mains légèrement en avant, sa chemise blanche toujours sur le dos, ouverte devant, ce qui laissa voir son corps, elle vint à lui. "Comment te sens-tu maintenant ?" demanda-t-elle, de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

"Bien. Tu as faim ?"

"Un peu. Mais avant ça, je crois que je vais prendre un bain. J'entends une source dans la caverne." C'était faible mais son ouïe fine l'avait entendue en effet. "Elle est située au fond de la caverne." Elle lui prit la main dans les siennes et l'y mena, comme si c'était elle qui voyait et lui l'aveugle.

Ils marchèrent une douzaine de mètres plus loin dans le fond de la caverne. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'en rapprochaient, ils pouvaient entendre de l'eau couler dans un recoin sombre. Severus avait sa baguette avec lui. "_Lumos_." La baguette jeta de la lumière et il repéra la source qui sortait directement du mur de pierre et formait une petite laune avant de disparaître à nouveau entre les failles de la roche.

Lorena mit ses mains en coupe pour prendre de l'eau et la boire. Le Maître des Potions lui saisit le bras fermement, pour l'empêcher de boire. Par leur lien, elle perçut son inquiétude. "L'eau est potable, Severus. Nous pouvons en boire. Tu ne l'entends pas ?"

Il était perplexe. "L'_entendre_ ?"

"Oui… elle dit…" Elle s'arrêta, apparemment confuse par son manqué de réceptivité. "C'est de la magie élémentale, Severus. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle affirme être inoffensive pour nous l'utiliser, la boire et s'y baigner."

Elle s'éloigna de lui. Il lui lâcha le bras. Elle but l'eau et ensuite, en jeta sur son visage. L'eau était froide.

"Tu peux l'utiliser, elle est sûre," l'invita-t-elle. Severus accepta et mit la main sous l'eau. Il réalisa qu'elle venait directement d'une nappe phréatique souterraine, car elle était froide.

Pour une des rares fois de sa vie, Severus Rogue était confus. Pas simplement intrigué ou même perplexe. Il était complètement confus. Il y avait là quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à saisir, quelque chose qui résistait au raisonnement logique et analytique, quelque chose qui échappait au contrôle et à la normalité – même dans le monde magique. Cela l'ennuyait beaucoup.

Au contraire, Lorena semblait à l'aise avec cet état de fait. Elle enleva sa chemise blanche et jeta de l'eau entre ses cuisses, se lavant des restes de son sang de vierge et du sperme de son amant, qu'il avait répandu en elle avec profusion.

"J'aurai pu utiliser _Récurvite_ sur toi," déclara-t-il, comme s'il faisait allusion à une procédure qu'il tenait pour normale, comme si cela réintroduisait du sens autour de lui. Il l'observait et il devait admettre que la vue de la jeune femme se nettoyant, l'excitait considérablement. Il lui traversa l'esprit qu'il devrait lui faire ça lui-même… Ses mains entre les cuisses de la jeune femme… bref, ce serait un bain qui n'était pas destine à se terminer s'il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

Lorena s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui. "Severus, pense seulement en termes de nature autour de toi et puise dedans. Cette source est là pour dans un but particulier. Pour se nettoyer après le rituel. Nous ne l'avons pas entendu hier tout simplement parce qu'elle n'y était pas. Je ne l'avais pas entendue non plus. Mais elle est là et devons en faire bon usage."

Elle avait dû percevoir son désir d'une manière ou d'une autre. "Pas cet usage, même si ça ne me dérange pas." Il y avait quelque chose de définitivement drôle dans sa voix. "Viens à moi, Severus." Elle lui tendit la main vers lui. Il la saisit. Le lien s'intensifia dans l'esprit de l'homme.

"Bois," dit-elle. "C'est bon," insista-t-elle calmement. Elle était si sure d'elle. _Lâche prise, Severus_, pouvait-il l'entendre dans son esprit. _Juste laisse aller._

Il s'exécuta. L'eau était froide mais c'était agréable une fois bue. "Maintenant, fais comme moi. Suis seulement ton intuition, ton instinct, quel que soit le nom que tu lui donnes." Elle éclaboussa ses épaules avec de l'eau, ainsi que ses seins et son ventre. Elle tourna son attention vers lui et lui fit glisser sa robe noire de ses épaules. Ils étaient à présent nus tous les deux. Severus sentit le désir lui bouillonner à nouveau dans le sang. Il la prit entre ses bras et l'embrasse dans le cou. Il lui semblait que c'était là la meilleure chose à faire maintenant.

_Oui, lâche prise. Puise seulement dans ce réservoir d'énergie primale qui nous entoure._ Il pouvait entendre la voix de sa jeune amante dans son esprit, une voix qui sonnait comme un encouragement. Le corps de Lorena répondit à son étreinte. Bientôt, il sentit qu'elle l'attirait vers la source. L'eau s'écoulait beaucoup plus cette fois. Severus constata seulement le fait mais la jeune femme était ce qui occupait son esprit à présent. Elle l'attira encore plus loin, sous la source qui émit encore plus d'eau. Ils restèrent sous la source et ils sentirent l'eau couler sur eux. _Prends-moi maintenant, ici,_ pouvait-il l'entendre lui demander dans son esprit.

Severus n'avait pas besoin de se l'entendre dire deux fois. _C'est bien mon intention._ Il bandait encore. Sa baguette tomba non loin de sa robe, qui émettait toujours de la lumière, juste suffisamment pour donner une atmosphère intime. Il la poussa tout contre le mur de pierre derrière elle, la soulevant et lui écartant les jambes, les enroulant autour de ses hanches, afin qu'il puisse la prendre ainsi, sans délai. Il ne sentait même pas le froid de l'eau. Il pouvait juste sentir combien la jeune femme était chaude entre ses bras.

Il entra en elle brutalement, son sexe énorme et dur. Mais elle pouvait le prendre. Tout entier. Elle hurla de plaisir, agrippant les épaules de son amant, le voulant tout entier en elle. Leurs gémissements, grognements et râles de plaisir emplirent cette partie de la caverne, les excitant encore plus.

A un moment, il sentit sa propre ruée animale prendre possession de lui encore – comme cela avait été le cas la nuit précédente. Lorena avait dû le percevoir aussi. _Oui, continue comme ça… prends moi encore plus fort, Severus !_ pouvait-il entendre dans sa tête. La ruée se mua en une vague intense se jetant contre son âme même. Il était comme un animal, poussant en elle comme un fou, complètement oublieux du monde extérieur, oubliant même qu'il pourrait lui faire mal. Mais Lorena l'accompagna dans sa passion, son ardeur, sa violence. _J'aime ça ! Prends-moi fort, Severus ! Tu es en rut, je suis prête pour toi ! _Elle cria son plaisir avec un son brut qui semblait provenir du plus lointain de sa gorge, enlevée dans sa jouissance. Son cri fut bientôt suivi par celui de Severus, son propre grognement de soulagement lorsqu'il jouit en elle, expulsant sa semence en elle dans une explosion d'énergie qui les enveloppa tous les deux.

Ils restèrent contre le mur, hors d'haleine pendant de longues minutes. Severus la maintint serrée tout contre lui, l'embrassant tendrement et passionnément. Ils étaient trempés par l'eau de la source qui s'écoulait au-dessus d'eux, mais ils s'en moquaient. La température de l'eau n'était pas un problème et honnêtement, une douche froide aurait été complètement inutile pour calmer leurs ardeurs.

Pourtant, ils profitèrent de la source pour se laver l'un l'autre, Severus la nettoyant et Lorena lui rendant la pareille. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle toucha son sexe. Il était surpris par la sensation de ses doigts sur sa chair d'homme. Utilisant la Légilimencie sur elle, il pouvait percevoir dans l'esprit de la jeune femme qu'elle était d'abord effrayée par la taille de son membre – même après des relations sexuelles satisfaisantes.

_Il m'a dépucelée avec ça…_ lut-il dans ses pensées – il perçut aussi un bref souvenir de douleur. _Oui, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Et tu en as aimé chaque seconde_, lui répondit-il. La sensation était étrange pour lui.

"Je peux t'entendre dans ma tête, Lorena," dit-il doucement. "Est-ce que je deviens une sorte de télépathe de contact?" Il y avait une sorte de dérobade dans sa voix.

"Tu préfères la Légilimencie ?" demanda-t-elle avec une légère pointe d'humour.

"Eh bien…"

"C'est de la magie élémentale, Severus," lui dit Lorena une fois qu'elle pût reparler. "Toute l'énergie autour de nous, associée à notre propre énergie. C'est ce qui nourrit nos capacités." On aurait dit qu'elle était le professeur et lui l'élève.

"La Légilimencie est quelque chose que je maîtrise. Je peux la contrôler. Cette télépathie…"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Severus. Tu la contrôleras aussi bien que tu maîtrises la Légilimencie. Tu feras même encore mieux que moi à cet égard car tu sais déjà tout ce qu'il faut pour la maîtriser. Tu ne savais seulement pas que tu l'avais en toi et comment la provoquer en utilisant l'énergie disponible autour de nous."

"Je pouvait t'entendre demander encore plus pendant que nous faisions l'amour il y a quelques minutes. Je me sentais comme un animal en rut et je te prenais fort."

"C'est parce que je te l'ai demandé." Elle l'avait dit avec une voix à la fois déterminée et sensuelle qui envoya des frissons le long du dos de l'homme. "Severus, tu découvriras qu'être un télépathe de contact a ses avantages. Je ne parle pas uniquement pendant l'amour – ce qui était quelque chose de nouveau pour moi. Mais d'après ce que je connais de la Légilimencie, tu n'as pas besoin de regarder une personne droit dans les yeux pour établir un contact. C'est parfois utile." Elle s'arrêta. "Oh, la source s'est arrêtée de couler. Je suppose que nous pouvons nous rhabiller maintenant."

Elle avait raison. Severus ramassa leurs vêtements et sa baguette, qui luisait toujours. Il la prit par le coude afin de la guider vers l'extérieur, bien qu'il eût le sentiment qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller sans lui. Mais elle ne dit rien. Elle appréciait seulement son toucher sur elle, même le plus petit contact. Ils revinrent vers l'entrée de la caverne.

Lorena était nue et Severus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la trouver belle dans toute sa beauté naturelle. Elle ressemblait à Diane ou Aphrodite ou une ancienne déesse de la nature, telles que celles qui vivaient dans les vieilles traditions druidiques.

Severus songea aux paroles de Lorena. Oui, ça faisait sens quelque part. "Donc c'est vrai alors… le rituel… te déflorer de la sorte pouvait me donner une partie de tes pouvoirs."

"Oui, c'est vrai. Nous avons puisé dans le plus formidable réservoir de magie jamais disponible pour nous." Elle posa une main sur la poitrine de l'homme, caressant sa peau pâle, touchant ses muscles, le palpant et se réchauffant à son contact. "Severus… La magie élémentale est un autre nom pour cette force spéciale qui nous entoure, où que nous soyons. Elle est très présente dans la nature, car la nature est son plus puissant réceptacle. Elle est là, dehors, pour nous la sentir et l'utiliser de manière appropriée. Les pouvoirs de la nature sont immenses, sans limites car ils embrassent toute la Création. Cette force… est ce qui relie l'univers en un tout cohérent, qui attire chaque chose et chaque être ensemble – l'union de l'homme et de la femme constituent l'attraction ultime, la plus sacrée de toutes."

Severus la regarda. Elle était belle à se damner. Avoir pris sa virginité l'avait rendue si complète maintenant – elle était une vraie femme. Ses explications étaient des plus logiques, pourvu que l'on regarde les choses d'un point de vue différent, avec le maximum d'ouverture d'esprit.

"Cette force… je peux la sentir partout… dans les parois de cette caverne… dans cette source… entre l'arbre et l'oiseau perché dessus dehors…"

Il se sentait ému. "Tu appartiens ici, Lorena. Tu appartiens à cet endroit, tu appartiens à la Nature."

"Non, Severus. C'est à toi que j'appartiens."

Le Maître des Potions la prit dans ses bras, touché par ses paroles. Oui, elle lui appartenait. Il avait été le premier à la prendre. Elle l'avait suivi où il avait pu la prendre, se rendant à lui avec courage, totalement, l'acceptant tel qu'il était sans conditions, le laissant prendre et posséder chaque centimètre d'elle. Il lui prit les lèvres pour un baiser profond.

_Cette force, je la sens à son maximum entre toi et moi. Est-ce que tu peux ressentir combien elle est puissante ?_ l'entendit-il penser dans son esprit.

_Oui, je peux la sentir._ Ce fut tout ce qu'il put répondre. Elle avait raison. Toutes ses explications étaient justes, il pouvait le ressentir avec ses instincts, son intuition, son intellect.

Il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui lui fit fermer son esprit à elle. Désormais, il comprenait pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres courait après ce pouvoir. Cela le rendit anxieux. Il venait de réaliser quelles pouvaient être les conséquences. Désormais, il pouvait facilement imaginer ce que ce pouvoir pourrait advenir entre les mains du Mal. Entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le pouvoir illimité de la magie élémentale pourrait déchaîner les forces les plus mortelles, si elle était corrompue par la Magie Noire.

* * *

Ils commencèrent à s'habille pour le voyage de retour. Alors qu'il était sur le point d'enfiler sa chemise blanche, Lorena lui toucha son avant-bras gauche. Il sentit sa main lui saisir le bras dans une réaction soudaine, une grimace sur le visage de la jeune femme. "Le Mal…" dit-elle dans un murmure inaudible. Mais Severus était suffisamment proche d'elle pour l'entendre de toutes façons. Elle avait senti la Marque des Ténèbres. Elle ne savait pas qu'il était un Mangemort. Personne d'autre à Poudlard ne le savait, sauf Dumbledore – et Mme Pomfresh, lorsqu'elle devait le soigner quand il revenait des réunions de Voldemort. Le Directeur n'avait pas eu de raison de lui divulguer cette information. Elle était aveugle elle n'avait aucun moyen pour elle de voir la Marque. Sauf… cette perception extra sensorielle dont elle était dotée.

"Il a appose sa marque sur toi… comme du bétail… ou plutôt… comme un esclave…" murmura-t-elle encore, un peu plus fort cette fois. Sa voix comportait un mélange de tristesse, de peur et de mépris.

Severus pouvait comprendre la tristesse. Il pouvait faire avec la peur. Mais le mépris… Le mépris menait à au rejet. Le rejet menait à la souffrance. La souffrance menait à la haine. La haine menait à la mort. Il croyait qu'il pourrait contrôler cela aussi. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Pas après ce qu'il venait de vivre avec elle.

Elle perçut tout cela. "Je ne te méprise pas, Severus. C'est _lui_ que je méprise. Pour ce qu'il t'a fait. Ce qu'il a fait à ton âme."

Elle avait raison. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait de lui une machine tueuse, un esclave pour ses propres objectifs, l'obligeant à vivre dans les ténèbres, le coupant de son humanité, écorchant son âme dans le processus, étouffant presque la faible lumière qui essayait de survivre au plus profond de lui.

Les paroles de Lorena étaient aussi blessantes que réconfortantes. "Comment as-tu senti la Marque ?" demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Elle semblait choisir ses paroles soigneusement dans son for intérieur. "C'est l'endroit le plus douloureux de ton corps. J'ai senti tes autres cicatrices pendant que nous faisions l'amour. Mais cette Marque… Elle te fait le plus souffrir physiquement et mentalement car elle est enracinée profondément dans ton âme désormais. C'est comme une mauvaise herbe, qui revient chaque fois en dépit d'un désherbage soigneux. Sa magie… est le contraire total de la mienne…"

"C'est vrai. La Marque des Ténèbres n'est pas qu'un simple tatouage. C'est de la Magie Noire," dit-il simplement. On pouvait entendre de la honte dans sa voix.

Comme c'était un secret, Severus ne sortait jamais avec son avant-bras dénudé. Il le gardait bien caché sous ses vêtements, même en été. Il portait même plusieurs couches de vêtements par-dessus, tellement c'était devenu à ses propres yeux une incarnation de la honte. Il essayait de l'enterrer le plus profondément possible. Chemise blanche, cravate noire, gilet noir, redingote noire, robe de professeur noire. Oui, il avait été marqué comme un esclave, propriété d'un maître indigne, pour sa honte éternelle.

Lorena ressentit tout cela par son lien avec lui. Ses doigts lui caressèrent l'avant-bras. Elle était la première personne à le caresser là depuis qu'il avait prit la Marque des Ténèbres. Elle avait été la première femme avec laquelle il avait fait l'amour nu. Les rares fois où il s'était adonné aux plaisirs de la chair dans le passé… il l'avait toujours fait _habillé_. C'étaient des prostituées et elles ne posaient pas de questions. C'était rapide, assez pour lui se soulager. Les Mangemorts avaient la réputation de partager leurs femmes entre eux. Là, il aurait pu montrer sa Marque. Mais Severus n'était pas fou – il avait jugé que ne pas prendre sa part de ces femmes, restait un bon moyen d'éviter des ennuis supplémentaires avec ses compagnons Mangemorts. Il savait qu'il ne permettrait pas à un autre homme de toucher une femme qui lui appartenait. Il était possessif et il en était bien conscient. Quant aux prostituées, c'était différent. C'étaient des femmes publiques, les femmes de tout le monde, et il payait alors pour un service.

Mais Lorena… Elle était aveugle, il croyait qu'elle ne verrait pas l'infamante Marque. Il n'avait réalisé qu'elle pouvait la _percevoir_ en vrai. Elle était toujours en train de le toucher là, lui caressant la peau avec douceur. Ses doigts étaient comme une pluie rafraîchissante sur une terre ravagée par le feu d'un soleil ardent. Réconfortante, comme un baume sur une blessure.

"Elle me fait souffrir un peu plus chaque jour qui passe. Même lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne m'appelle pas." Severus ne put empêcher les mots de franchir ses lèvres. Ils étaient si vrais après tout. Lorsque son corps n'était pas douloureux, alors son c'était son âme qui lui faisait mal, en un cruel rappel de ses erreurs passées. Et lorsque Voldemort l'appelait, la douleur physique en était presque insupportable. Il était ce qu'il était mais on ne pouvait pas le traiter de menteur et encore moins de lâche, parce qu'il était honnête et suffisamment courageux pour faire face à la vérité.

Dans une manière toute Serpentarde, Severus assumait l'entière responsabilité pour ses actions et leurs conséquences. Il l'avait admit depuis le premier jour où il s'était tourné vers Albus Dumbledore, quand il avait compris qu'il avait emprunté le mauvais chemin. Il avait souffert depuis ce moment même. Crucifié en silence. Jusqu'à maintenant. C'était la première fois qu'il avait exprimé sa souffrance à quelqu'un. Même le Directeur ne connaissait pas l'étendue de la douleur qu'il endurait. La Marque des Ténèbres était devenu le rappel physique de la croix qu'il portait désormais tous les jours, qu'il porterait jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

"Je le sais." Le visage de Lorena grimaça encore un peu. Une larme roula sur sa joue. "Je pleure avec toi, Severus." Il pouvait sentir qu'elle souffrait avec lui d'une certaine manière. La douleur passait d'elle vers lui. Une douleur abominable pour des actes abominables.

Il lui essuya la larme dans un geste doux de son pouce. "Je ne veux pas que tu prennes cette douleur sur toi, Lorena." Il s'arrêta, ayant compris ce dont elle avait l'intention de faire. "Cette douleur est la mienne et la mienne seule. Ma punition. Mon châtiment. Une croix que je dois porter. Seul !"

Elle leva son visage vers lui. "Quoi que ce soit, je l'accepte tel quel, tout comme je t'accepte tel que tu es. C'est juste que tu n'y es pas tout seul. Je suis à tes côtés, Severus. Tu n'as plus besoin de supporter cette douleur tout seul."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais ça ?"

"Est-ce si difficile à comprendre ?"

Il l'observa avec un air malheureux sur ses traits. "Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça, Lorena. Ca te détruira comme ça m'a détruit."

"Mes… sentiments pour toi ne peuvent pas être détruits."

Il la regarda, ses lèvres s'entrouvrant légèrement sous la révélation, ses yeux sombres reflétant l'étonnement à des paroles qu'il ne s'attendait pas à entendre. Elle avait prononcé ces mots si doucement, et pourtant si résolument, comme s'ils étaient les mots les plus évidents et les plus naturels à dire dans toute la Création.

"Certains sentiments ne peuvent être détruits, Severus. Comme l'amour non réciproque. Toi, de tous les hommes, tu devrais le savoir, que ce que je dis est vrai."

Il ferma les yeux. Elle avait raison. Il le savait. Lily était morte il y a longtemps mais son amour pour elle l'avait maintenu en vie en quelque sorte. La faible lumière brûlant dans les recoins les plus profonds de son âme s'en était nourrie. Maintenant, cette lumière avait grandi en quelque chose de plus brillant, de plus puissant. Il savait que ce n'était pas là la dévotion qu'il avait pour Lily. Il s'en était remis il y a longtemps, croyant que ces sentiments avaient été déchiquetés avec le reste de son âme lorsque qu'elle était morte. Pourtant, il était conscient qu'il y avait encore quelque chose qui restait de cette dévotion, qui avait été le réceptacle nourricier pour quelque chose de plus grand à venir, comme un sol fertile s'ouvrant pour accueillir une petite graine lorsqu'elle tomberait. Sauf que le sol avait bataillé pour rester fertile. Désormais, peut-être que la graine venait tout juste de tomber…

Severus sentit une ruée dans ses veines. Il attrapa Lorena entre ses bras et la pressa tout contre lui, comme s'il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle s'envole. Ou qu'elle lui soit enlevée. Il ressentit quelque chose de puissant en lui, qui le submergeait avec chaleur. Il en était à la fois effrayé et réconforté. Il sentit les bras de la jeune femme lui entourer la taille, ses mains lui attraper le dos, sa tête se laisser aller contre sa poitrine, dans geste enveloppant. Elle était plus petite, plus faible que lui, elle était aveugle, cependant, il percevait bien qu'elle était la plus forte des deux. Il aurait aimé pleurer dans les bras de Lorena mais il ne le pouvait pas. Pas encore.

_Lâche prise, laisse-toi seulement aller, Severus… lorsque le temps viendra, lâche prise._

Il lui caressa les cheveux. Elle était réconfortante. Elle guérissait les blessures. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme elle. Il ne savait pas ce que l'avenir avait prévu pour eux deux, il ne souhaitait pas y penser maintenant. Mais il était certain d'une seule chose : il lui serait difficile de la laisser partir.

* * *

_**J'aime bien avoir un Severus confus et troublé par les choses qu'il ne comprend pas ou ne contrôle pas, alors qu'il est d'ordinaire si fier de sa maîtrise de soi.**_

_**Les « launes » sont des petits bassins de torrents dans lesquels on peut se baigner, dans le Sud de la France, où je réside. C'est l'image qui m'était venue lorsque j'ai écrit ce chapitre.**_

_**J'espère que mon Severus est toujours fidèle à lui-même, toujours à se poser des questions et à ne pas lâcher prise, bien entendu.**_

_**Merci de laisser des revues ! Plein de revues ! J'ai besoin d'encouragements ! Cette histoire a collecté plus de 2,500 hits depuis ses débuts ! Et merci encore à toutes les personnes qui laissent des revues anonymes et auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre personnellement (dommage). Merci encore !**_


	24. Le Remède Contre les Lendemains NonDési

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**24 – Le « Remède Contre les Lendemains Non Désirés »**

Ils rangèrent les affaires qu'ils avaient emportées avec eux et les réduisirent pour les mettre dans la malle, qui fut à son tour réduite pour entrer dans la poche de la redingote de Severus. Ils finirent de s'habiller rapidement et en silence. Severus annula les sorts qu'il avait jetés sur la caverne pour les protéger durant leur séjour ici. Ils sortirent tous les deux au grand jour, pour la première fois en environ 24 heures. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la caverne, comme s'il voulait en conserver une image dans son esprit. Dans son âme, ce lieu serait associé au bonheur – pour toujours.

"Est-ce que tu garderas la situation de cet endroit en mémoire ?" lui demanda Lorena.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle avait dû ressentir la même chose que lui, s'il suivait son train de pensée. "Est-ce que tu aimerais revenir un jour ici ?"

"Oui…" fit-elle rêveusement. Elle n'osait pas exprimer qu'elle aimerait y revenir avec lui.

"Considère que c'est fait, alors. De plus, le Directeur m'a indiqué cet endroit, lui aussi en connaît l'emplacement."

Severus lui prit la main dans la sienne, puis il l'attira vers lui dans une étreinte serrée. Lorena se prépara au Transplanage, elle s'accrocha à lui, plus que jamais. Un sentiment de nostalgie lui envahit l'esprit. Le vent remuait les arbres alentours doucement. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient semblables à une centaine de violons jouant tous l'_Adagio pour Cordes_ tout autour d'elle. "Severus… serre-moi fort," ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander. Il le faisait déjà mais il la serra encore plus tout contre lui. Par leur lien, il avait perçu les sentiments de la jeune femme, quelque chose auquel il pouvait se relier.

Ils Transplanèrent juste devant le portail de Poudlard. Lorena fut surprise. Ses sens lui disaient que ce n'était pas là l'Impasse du Tisseur.

"Je dois voir le Directeur," offrit le Maître des Potions en guise d'explications. Il avait aussi autre chose en tête. Il avait besoin d'aller dans ses stocks pour prendre une potion particulière. Une potion contraceptive. Avec tout l'amour qu'il lui avait fait… Il était conscient qu'une vierge pouvait tomber enceinte même du premier coup. Il valait mieux prévenir que guérir.

Ils arrivèrent à la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Severus lui donna le mot de passé et ils accédèrent tous les deux au bureau. Albus Dumbledore et son phénix étaient là tous les deux. Le Directeur leva la tête lorsqu'il entendit que quelqu'un entrait.

"Ah, Severus, mon garçon, je suis ravi de vous voir."

"Monsieur le Directeur," salua le Maître des Potions.

"Lorena, comme il est bon de vous revoir aussi," la salua-t-il d'un sourire chaleureux. "Veuillez vous asseoir tous les deux."

Severus mena Lorena à la chaise située devant le bureau. "Ecoutez, Monsieur le Directeur, j'ai besoin de retourner à mon bureau d'abord. Je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes."

Si Albus était surpris, il n'en montra rien. "Très bien, sans problème." Le Maître des Potions sortit et une fois qu'il fût hors de portée de voix, Dumbledore songea qu'il pourrait tout simplement profiter de l'occasion pour la questionner. Après tout, elle était étudiante et il devait s'assurer qu'elle avait bien été traitée. Il faisait confiance à Severus, qu'il l'avait bien traitée mais il préférait l'entendre d'elle directement.

"Alors, Lorena, puis-je vous poser quelques questions ?"

Le sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune femme parut incertain. "Des questions, Professeur ?"

"Oui. En toute honnêteté. Comment est-ce que le Professeur Rogue vous traite-t-il ? Je n'ai pas eu de vos nouvelles depuis que vous êtes partie chez lui à l'Impasse du Tisseur, il y a environ trois semaines de cela."

"Il est aimable avec moi, très gentil. Il a une merveilleuse bibliothèque et j'ai passé un moment formidable à lire certains des ouvrages très rares et intéressants qu'il possède."

Sa réponse ne surprit pas Albus. Il savait que la jeune fille était un rat de bibliothèque. "A part ça ?"

"A part ça ? Oh. Nous avons partagé des conversations agréables. C'est un vrai plaisir que de discuter avec lui, il connaît tellement de choses. C'est un puits de science. J'ai le sentiment que j'ai plus appris en un mois passé avec lui, que dans toute ma vie."

La réponse fit sourire Albus. Il savait que la jeune fille était franche – bien qu'elle ne semblât pas vouloir lui dire tout. _C'est bien Serpentard, ça_, pensa-t-il. Il décida d'insister – Severus serait bientôt de retour.

"Et pour le rituel, comment était-il avec vous ? S'est-il bien comporté ?"

L'expression des traits sur le visage de Lorena devint rêveuse. "Le Professeur était… doux, attentif et passionné, si c'est ce que vous voulez dire." Elle avait parfaitement bien perçu la véritable motivation derrière sa question.

"Je suis ravi de vous l'entendre dire, Lorena. Le Professeur Rogue et moi, nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps. J'aurais été surpris s'il avait agi avec vous autrement en fait." Bien qu'Albus se demanda ce qu'il convenait de mettre derrière le mot 'passionné' – du point de vue de la jeune femme. Il était conscient que le jeune sorcier avait du tempérament et il espérait que sa 'passion' ne s'était pas exprimée au détriment du bien-être de la jeune fille. En fait, la façon dont elle avait prononcé ce mot ne laissait aucun doute : elle avait apprécié l'homme et ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble.

"Vous dites ça à cause de son passé de Mangemort ?"

Dumbledore ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Mais il ne le montra pas. "Il y a le passé mais le Professeur Rogue est la preuve vivante que nous pouvons changer, quel que soit le chemin que nous prenons ou les erreurs que nous commettons. Je lui fais confiance. Je savais qu'il ne vous ferait pas de mal. Un homme n'a pas besoin d'être un Mangemort pour se comporter de manière odieuse avec une femme, vous savez." Il s'arrêta, fronçant les sourcils. "D'ailleurs, comment avez-vous su qu'il était un Mangemort ?"

"La marque sur son avant-bras gauche. Elle est des plus douloureuses pour lui, même quand son maître ne le convoque pas. Je l'ai sentit, je veux dire, j'ai perçu sa souffrance dans son âme. Sa souffrance avait la forme de cette marque."

"Ah, la Marque des Ténèbres. C'est comme ça qu'ils l'appellent."

"Oui…" Elle changea de sujet. "De toutes façons, cette caverne était un endroit chargé d'une magie puissante, si jamais il y en eut un."

"En effet, je suis content de vous l'entendre dire. Une magie très ancienne et très puissante. Le type de magie que vous possédez et pratiquez vous-même, Lorena."

"La magie élémentale ?"

Albus répondit par l'affirmative. "Il arrive, Professeur," dit Lorena en guise d'avertissement avant qu'il puisse discuter plus avant. Il décida de ne plus lui poser d'autres questions. Il en avait encore mais son Maître des Potions serait là pour y répondre alors.

Severus entra et avant qu'il s'assît, il posa une main sur l'épaule de Lorena. "Mlle Nottingham, j'ai besoin de parler au Directeur en privé."

L'utilisation de son nom de famille montra à Lorena qu'il allait se discuter d'affaires sérieuses. Il ne souhaitait pas montrer qu'il était amical et encore moins qu'il était intime avec elle.

"Bien sûr, Professeur," répondit-elle de manière égale, lui montrant qu'elle avait compris.

Albus le comprit aussi. "Lorena, et si vous attendiez le Professeur Rogue dans le jardin ? Fumseck peut vous y guider." Avant qu'elle puisse répondre, le phénix ouvrit les ailes et il atterrit avec grâce sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, en émettant un joli trille.

"Oui, Professeur Dumbledore. J'y serai à attendre le Professeur Rogue." Son ton montra au Maître des Potions qu'il avait intérêt à venir la chercher une fois qu'il en eût fini avec le Directeur. Elle se leva de son siège, l'oiseau perché sur son épaule, sa silhouette revêtue d'une jolie robe verte. Elle était plus jolie que jamais. Probablement le fait que désormais, elle était une femme.

Une fois qu'elle fût sortie, Severus prit une chaise pour s'asseoir en face d'Albus. Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux pendant de longues secondes. "Je suis venu pour le débriefing, Monsieur le Directeur," finit par dire Severus.

"Oui, en effet. Alors ?"

"Tout s'est bien passé, selon le rituel."

"Excellent. Mais j'ai besoin d'avoir plus de détails pour m'assurer dans quelle mesure le rituel a été un succès. Combien de fois l'avez-vous prise ?"

"Albus !"

"Severus, nous sommes entre hommes d'expérience. Je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un de très secret, mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Par ailleurs, ce qui se dit ici, ne sortira pas d'ici. J'ai même jeté un sort sur les tableaux autour de nous afin qu'ils ne puissent pas entendre ce que nous pourrions nous dire sur cette question particulière. Une dernière chose et non des moindres… je suis votre ami."

Le Maître des Potions ne put que s'exécuter. "Quelque fois, Albus, je me demande vraiment pourquoi vous n'avez pas été envoyé à Serpentard."

"Je prends ça comme un compliment, en particulier de la part d'un Serpentard consommé comme vous-même," dit le vieil homme d'un sourire.

Severus soupira. "Je l'ai prise… huit fois durant le rituel et deux autres fois après ça."

"Oh. Dix fois en tout ? Ah, la jeunesse…" fit Albus d'un air rêveur. "Plus sérieusement, vous l'avez prise deux autres fois après avoir terminé le rituel ?"

"Oui."

"Je crois que vous vous êtes attaché à elle après tout," fit le Directeur.

Severus regarda le Directeur d'un air renfrogné. L'attachement n'était pas le vocable qu'il aurait utilisé pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme. Il éprouva une sorte de puissante attirance pour elle en effet, à la fois physique et mental. Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas définir cependant. "Je ne sais pas, Albus, ce que je ressens pour elle. Je sais seulement que j'ai eu du plaisir avec elle. Beaucoup de plaisir."

"Ne m'en parlez pas, je peux le lire sur votre visage, Severus." Le Maître des Potions se garda bien d'insister – Albus Dumbledore était un Légilimens compétent aussi. Il était certain que le vieil homme lisait bien plus que son visage uniquement. "Au fait, Severus, dites-moi : a-t-elle eu du plaisir aussi ?"

"Albus !"

"Répondez seulement à ma question. A moins que vous préfèreriez que je le lui demande directement ? Je peux le faire aussi."

_Bien sûr que vous pourriez faire ça_, pensa le Maître des Potions. _Vous le feriez. Peut-être que vous l'avez déjà fait pendant que j'étais allé chercher dans mes stocks il y a quelques minutes._

"Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec le rituel ?" demanda Severus, un peu contrarié.

"Ca a tout à voir. Plus le couple fait l'amour ensemble, plus le rituel est accompli et plus le processus de transmission des pouvoirs de l'un à l'autre est complet. Si le couple était consentant et a aimé le faire, alors cela est aussi reflété dans le processus. Nous ne parlons pas de sexe juste pour le sexe, Severus. Nous ne parlons même pas d'un vieux rituel magique ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Nous parlons du combat entre le bien et le mal. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire maintenant ?"

"Oui, Monsieur le Directeur." Il s'arrêta. Albus pouvait voir que le Maître des Potions rougissait. "Nous avons fait l'amour ensemble. Nous avons tous les deux aimé le faire. Le rituel a été un succès. Nous l'avons respecté à la lettre. Mlle Nottingham a été très attentive à garder nos deux baguettes en contact pendant toute la durée du rituel et je dois le dire, elle a été très appliquée à le faire en dépit du… plaisir qu'elle a pu avoir ressenti durant nos divers rapports sexuels."

"Que s'est-il passé pendant le rituel, en termes de magie ?"

Cette fois, Severus était plus volontaire pour répondre. "Dès que je l'eus… déflorée, de la brume est sortie de nos deux baguettes. Très similaire à un _Charme Patronus_ qui aurait été invoqué. Sauf que c'était d'une couleur dorée, pas argentée. Mais c'était la même consistance. Ca a grossi de plus en plus et s'est établi au-dessus de nos corps comme une canopée de lumière."

"Intéressant. Combien de temps cela a-t-il duré ?"

"Toute la nuit, Albus. Lorsque nous nous sommes réveillés le matin, il avait disparu. C'était comme si… comme si le soleil irradiait directement dans cette caverne."

"D'autres détails ?"

"Oui… Une source était apparue le matin. Elle n'était pas là lorsque nous y avions Transplané la veille. Mlle Nottingham en était certaine car elle était la première à l'avoir remarquée. Vous savez qu'elle a une ouïe très fine. Elle a repéré la source au fond de la caverne. Elle m'a dit que nous devions l'utiliser car elle était apparue dans un but bien précis. Nous l'avons utilisée pour nous laver."

"Ah, oui, bien entendu, je peux l'imaginer," fit Dumbledore pensivement. "Vous avez compris que cet endroit est très particulier pour ce type de magie."

"La magie élémentale ?"

"Oui. Elle a dû être très réceptive alors car c'est là le pouvoir qu'elle utilise."

"Je dois dire qu'elle se sentait des plus à l'aise dans un tel environnement. Elle semblait en savoir… infiniment plus que moi sur ce sujet."

"Eh bien, ça vous a mis sur un même pied d'égalité alors," commenta Albus. "Quoi d'autre est-il arrivé, je veux dire, à vous, à l'intérieur de vous, enfin, dans votre esprit ?"

Severus réfléchit à sa réponse. Il lutta entre son souhait de donner toute l'information que le Directeur pourrait avoir besoin d'obtenir, et son désir de garder pour lui-même ce qu'il considérait être une expérience profondément personnelle.

"Je sentais… comme si certaines de ses aptitudes m'avaient été transférées. Je pouvais utiliser la Légilimencie sans la regarder, seulement en la touchant. Tout comme elle le fait."

"Télépathie de contact. Oh, c'est là un bon début en effet. Quoi d'autre ?"

Severus prit une profonde inspiration. "Je me sens… mal à ce sujet, Albus, mais lorsque je lui… faisais l'amour… j'avais l'impression qu'un animal avait pris ma place. Elle ressentait la même chose aussi."

"C'est normal. La magie élémentale met en jeu des forces naturelles, animales, des forces qui font partie de nous. Nous ne devrions pas en avoir peur. Elles ont été en nous depuis des millénaires – et elles y sont encore. Vous ne devriez pas en avoir honte."

"Je n'en ai pas honte !" s'exclama Severus. "Au contraire, j'ai énormément apprécié. C'est bien là le problème. J'ai aimé… la tringler de manière déraisonnable !" Le Maître des Potions était surprise par son propre choix de mots mais il devait reconnaître qu'ils étaient on ne peut plus appropriés à ce qu'il avait alors ressenti. "Je me sentais comme un animal en rut. J'étais son cerf et elle me disait qu'elle était ma biche. Je n'ai jamais éprouvé quelque chose de tel avec une femme auparavant, Albus." Il baissa la tête et mit une main sur le visage comme pour se cacher. "Jamais."

Le Directeur vint à lui et posa une main amicale sur son épaule. "Severus, mon garçon. Il n'y a aucun problème avec ça. Cet endroit était très puissant, la magie mise en oeuvre l'était même encore plus. Vous étiez tous les deux sur la même longueur d'onde, à la fois mentalement et physiquement. Vous devriez en être heureux. Tous les deux. Vous n'avez pas abusé d'elle. Lâchez prise, lâchez seulement prise."

La main de Severus alla toucher celle d'Albus, dans une démonstration sincère d'appréciation. "Merci, Albus."

"Je crois que vous aviez besoin d'en parler et d'entendre ce que je viens de vous dire. Maintenant vous pouvez partir. Vous souhaitez revenir ici ou bien rester à l'Impasse du Tisseur ?"

"Nous allons y retourner pour le reste du mois d'Août, je pense."

"Très bien," dit le Directeur tandis que le Maître des Potions se levait de sa chaise. "Oh, Severus…" Le regard des deux hommes se fixa. "Lorena… elle aime vraiment votre compagnie, vous savez. Quelque chose me dit qu'elle ressent même bien plus que ça."

Severus hocha la tête. "Je sais, Albus. Nous en avons déjà parlé." Ne voulant pas s'étendre plus sur cette question, le Maître des Potions quitta le bureau dans un mouvement rapide.

* * *

Severus retrouva Lorena assise sur un banc dans le jardin, Fumseck à ses côtés. Ils étaient tous les deux occupés à chanter ensemble, l'oiseau lui donnant la mélodie et la jeune fille le suivant. Parfois, elle se contentait de rire et le phénix lui envoyait alors des trilles. Pendant de longues minutes, le Maître des Potions les observa. Il était ému par la fille qu'il avait faite femme. Elle était si pleine de vie et de magie. Elle s'entendait avec tout le monde, y compris toutes les créatures. _Certainement la magie élémentale_, pensa Severus.

Il vint vers eux et s'assit près d'elle. Elle perçut sa présence et tourna le visage vers lui, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Par réflexe, elle posa une main tendre sur la cuisse de l'homme. "Severus…"

Fumseck envoya un long trille qui sonnait comme un roucoulement, puis il alla se percher sur l'épaule du Maître des Potions, juste entre Severus et Lorena. Il émit doucement un autre trille dans l'oreille de l'homme.

"Il dit que nous allons bien ensemble," lui traduisit Lorena, d'après ce que l'oiseau avait dit. "Il dit qu'il aime bien nous voir ensemble ainsi. Il veut que _tu_ sois heureux."

Severus pensa que ce satané volatile connaissait bien trop de choses. Enfin, Fumseck connaissait beaucoup de choses sur tout le monde à Poudlard. Rien de personnel. Il était aussi l'animal de compagnie de Dumbledore et sans doute que maître et familier partageaient nombre de secrets.

"La magie élémentale encore ?"

"Oui," répondit Lorena. "Fumseck, merci de m'avoir tenu compagnie si gentiment. J'ai aimé chanter avec toi. Mais je crois que le Professeur Rogue souhaite être seul avec moi maintenant. Dis au revoir au Professeur Dumbledore pour moi, s'il te plaît."

Elle avait donné un ordre à l'oiseau de manière si douce, que le phénix émit encore un trille avant de les quitter. Il disparut par une fenêtre ouverte du château.

"Lorena, je veux que tu prennes ceci," fit Severus, en lui tendant une fiole qu'il avait tirée de sa poche. Il lui prit la main et mit la fiole dedans.

"C'est quoi, cette potion ? Pourquoi faire ?"

"Ca s'appelle le 'Remède Contre les Lendemains Non Désirés'. Bois."

"Je te fais confiance, Severus. Mais je n'en boirai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas à quoi ça sert." Sa voix était sérieuse à présent.

"C'est une potion contre les grossesses non désirées. Elle doit être bue après un rapport sexuel qui peut être fécond. Elle a un effet contraceptif de 48 heures après le dernier rapport sexuel."

"Oh, je vois. Je comprends mieux le nom maintenant. 'Les Lendemains Non Désirés'…" elle semblait y réfléchir à deux fois mais elle enleva le bouchon de la fiole et la but toute. Severus était soulagé de voir qu'elle n'avait fait aucun scandale sur son utilisation. "C'est amer," commenta-t-elle seulement.

"Je pense que des lendemains non désirés le sont plus encore," répliqua Severus tout en remettant la fiole dans sa poche.

"Quels en seront les effets sur moi ?"

"Si je ne t'ai pas mise enceinte, ton organisme l'éliminera de manière naturelle, sans aucune interférence avec le reste de tes fonctions corporelles. Au cas où je t'aurais mise enceinte, l'oeuf sera éliminé avec tes prochaines règles."

"Oh, c'est comme une potion abortive alors."

Severus grimaça à la mention du vocable 'abortive'. A l'instar de la plupart des gens dans la communauté magique, l'avortement était considéré comme une pratique répugnante. C'était aussi un sujet tabou, tandis que la contraception était largement acceptée. L'avortement n'était pas interdit mais les sorcières et les sorciers pensaient qu'ils étaient si peu nombreux, en comparaison de la masse des Moldus autour d'eux, et que supprimer une vie qui pourrait devenir un être humain magique, était vu comme un geste presque criminel. L'avortement existait, bien entendu, mais on y avait recours que dans des circonstances exceptionnelles, bien répertoriées, et après y avoir accordé toute la réflexion possible. Severus n'était le genre à donner ce type de potion à la légère.

Cependant, dans ce cas précis, il s'était senti oblige de le faire. Pour le bien de la fille. Si l'avortement était mal vu dans la communauté magique, c'était encore pire pour les mères célibataires, qui l'étaient encore plus – elles étaient littéralement rejetées et condamnées à vivre en marge de la société, leurs enfants considérés comme des bâtards. Severus savait que Lorena n'avait pas trop eu son mot à dire dans cette histoire de rituel. Donc, il ne la considérait pas comme totalement responsables des conséquences, alors qu'il se voyait lui comme étant complètement conscient du possible résultat. Il estimait que Lorena ne devrait pas supporter les conséquences des actions qui lui avaient été plus ou moins imposées – même si elle avait été entièrement consentante dans ses bras et en avait même aimé chaque minute.

De plus, Lorena avait été élevée comme une Moldue et elle n'était pas consciente de tous ces a-priori culturels. Elle n'avait jamais envisage que le monde moldu et le monde magique pouvaient avoir des opinions si différentes sur les mêmes sujets. L'avortement était légal au Royaume-Uni. Les mères célibataires et leurs enfants nés hors mariage étaient largement acceptés. Severus connaissait aussi ces différences de vue, étant lui-même un sang-mêlé et ayant été élevé dans un environnement moldu, bien que sa propre mère ait été une sorcière. Il ne pouvait permettre qu'une sorcière de 18 ans finisse dans la misère à cause de sa propre irresponsabilité d'homme. Par ailleurs, elle devait finir sa scolarité, elle avait encore deux ans à faire à Poudlard. Brillante comme elle l'était, elle continuerait sûrement ses études après être sortie diplômée de Poudlard. Un enfant serait alors un gros problème. Elle n'avait pas de famille – le seul parent qu'elle avait, était en train de croupir en prison, son père. Non, Severus Rogue ne pouvait laisser tout cela arriver.

D'où le 'Remède Contre les Lendemains Non Désirés'… L'avenir serait suffisamment dangereux comme ça, avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres à roder autour d'elle, inutile d'ajouter sur ses épaules une charge supplémentaire telle qu'une grossesse non désirée.

"Prête à Transplaner, Lorena ?"

"Oui, Severus."

Il lui prit la main dans la sienne et la mena à l'extérieur de l'enceinte de Poudlard, par delà le portail. Il ne réalisa même pas que quelqu'un aurait pu le voir tenir la main avec une jeune femme à l'intérieur de l'école… Une fois passé le portail, il la saisit tout contre lui, la tenant fermement.

"Severus…"

"Oui ?"

"Embrasse-moi, s'il te plaît."

Il l'observa attentivement. Il perçut le besoin dans sa voix et par le contact physique. Il regard autour et lui prit la bouche avec un doux baiser. Ils Transplanèrent dès que leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

* * *

**_J'espère sincèrement que j'ai gardé Severus "en caractère". N'hésitez pas à me dire. Et oui, je suis bien d'accord avec lui, Albus Dumbledore est tellement manipulateur, qu'il aurait dû être envoyé à Serpentard (alors que nous savons tous qu'il est Gryffondor)._**

**_Je rappelle que c'est une traduction d'une histoire originale que j'ai écrite en anglais. Donc toute l'histoire est déjà conçue, il n'y aura pas de changements dans le scénario par rapport à l'histoire d'origine. J'espère que mon français n'est pas trop pourri…_**

**_Merci de laisser des revues ! Pleins de revues ! Et d'encouragements !_**


	25. Retour à l’Impasse du Tisseur

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**25 – Retour à l'Impasse du Tisseur**

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser une fois arrivés dans cette allée sombre et sans issue à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Ils rompirent leur baiser après un échange particulièrement long et sensuel. Severus lui caressa la joue tendrement. Oui, il aimait de plus en plus prendre soin d'elle. Il était conscient qu'elle nourrissait de forts sentiments pour lui. C'était assez difficile pour lui à l'accepter mais il savait que l'on ne pouvait commander aux sentiments, sur ordre de la simple volonté. Rien ni personne ne l'avait empêché d'aimer Lily – pas même son mariage avec un autre homme, pas même sa mort. Il l'avait aimée durant de nombreuses années après et il lui avait fallu de nombreuses autres années pour s'en remettre. Il ne pouvait simplement pas s'imaginer comme quelqu'un digne d'être l'objet de sentiments tels que l'amour ou l'amitié, après tout ce qu'il avait fait en tant que Mangemort. Et maintenant qu'il menait la vie d'un espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix, il estimait plus sûr pour lui de ne pas s'impliquer avec une femme. Il pouvait être tué n'importe quand, à partir du moment où il était convoqué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser une femme derrière lui, et encore moins une famille.

Sauf que désormais, il y avait Lorena. Le corps de Lorena. L'esprit de Lorena. L'âme de Lorena. La magie élémentale de Lorena. Les sentiments de Lorena. Cela faisait beaucoup, même pour un homme comme Severus Rogue.

"Rentrons à la maison," dit-il après de longues secondes passées à lui caresser la joue. Il lui prit la main dans la sienne, comme il l'avait fait auparavant. Après avoir levé les différentes gardes et sorts jetés sur sa demeure, afin d'empêcher quiconque d'y entrer, moldu ou sorcier, il ouvrit la porte et mena Lorena à l'intérieur. De toute évidence, elle était contente d'être de retour.

Severus et Lorena montèrent à l'étage pour rendre leur taille normale à leurs affaires et en disposer. Tout ce qui avait été utilisé pour le rituel, fut rangé dans le grenier. Les quatre chaudrons retrouvèrent leur place au labo au sous-sol de la maison. Puis ils revinrent au rez-de-chaussée, où Severus demanda à Ziggy, son elfe de maison, de leur préparer quelque chose à manger.

Ils mangèrent ensemble dans la cuisine, comme à l'accoutumée. Tout semblait revenir à la normale. Mais ils savaient bien que les choses ne pourraient plus jamais être comme avant. Avant de devenir amants au cours de cet incroyable rituel. Autant Lorena avait aimé l'intimité avec lui, autant elle avait peur que cela puisse être fini désormais. Cela avait été un moment de pur bonheur, mais ils devaient continuer tous les deux avec leur vie – lui en tant que professeur, elle en tant qu'étudiante.

Quelque part, ce serait dur pour Lorena. Elle lui avait confessé ses sentiments – et elle ne le regrettait pas une seule seconde. Elle savait qu'elle avait eu raison de le faire alors, car elle avait ressenti sa douleur, sa solitude, sa souffrance absolue pour ce qu'il était obligé de faire en tant que Mangemort. Elle voulait alléger sa misère avec le peu de magie qu'elle possédait le mieux : l'amour. Bien qu'elle ne fût âgée que de 17 ans, elle savait instinctivement que l'amour guérissait de beaucoup de choses. Elle était bien consciente qu'elle prenait un sacré risque. Il pouvait tout simplement la rejeter après que le rituel fût accompli. Elle passerait les deux prochaines années à soupirer après lui en classe, mais elle avait décidé qu'elle ne combattrait pas sa décision. En tant que Serpentarde, elle savait comment faire face aux conséquences de ses actions – elle y était prête. Elle y ferait face, même si son coeur devait en souffrir, donnant du temps au temps – cet autre grand guérisseur. Mais au moins, elle aurait aimé et su ce que c'était, avec l'homme de son choix. Elle chérirait ce souvenir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Severus en était aussi bien conscient. Il savait parfaitement ce qui arriverait ensuite. Il s'autoriserait à passer le reste du temps avec elle, à lui refuser toute intimité. Non pas qu'il fût masochiste mais il estimait plus sûr qu'il en fût ainsi. Il connaissait l'étendue de leur passion respective et il ne pouvait pas assumer une telle situation. Dans un mois, il serait de nouveau son professeur, elle serait son étudiante. Bien qu'elle fût majeure, considérée comme une adulte désormais, il jugeait trop risqué de coucher avec elle à Poudlard. Une fois que les autres Serpentards seraient de retour, elle devrait quitter ses appartements et dormir dans son propre dortoir. Là où était sa place.

_Non, Severus. C'est à toi que j'appartiens._

Les paroles lui fendirent le coeur. Jamais une femme ne lui avait dit une chose pareille. Pas même Lily. Ce qui rendait encore plus difficile sa décision de lui fermer la porte de sa chambre. Mais il était sûr qu'elle comprendrait. Il avait seulement besoin de temps pour assimiler ce qui leur était arrivé durant Lughnasadh. Par ailleurs, il ne souhaitait pas la mettre enceinte. Le rituel avait failli constituer un précédent après tout.

Mais en ce qui concernait le reste de leur relation, Severus était perdu. Il avait faim de sa compagnie, ses tendres attentions pour lui, leurs baisers ensemble, le sexe. Enfin, ils pouvaient toujours partager ça, bien qu'il sût où cela pourrait les mener. Mais c'était si bon… Dernier détail et non des moindres, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle d'une manière très possessive, depuis qu'il l'avait déflorée. Elle n'avait été qu'à lui et à lui seul. Il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer avec un autre homme. Il l'avait bien senti pendant le rituel : elle était faite pour lui. Mais était-il fait pour elle cependant ?

Ce pouvoir animal, charnel, en lui… Severus pouvait en ressentir toute l'intensité lorsqu'il ne regardait qu'elle. Elle était aveugle et ne pouvait pas lire sur son visage. Sinon, elle y aurait vu la ruée du désir et même la convoitise qui lui faisaient bouillir le sang jusqu'à pratiquement un point de non-retour. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire ça ? Etait-ce encore la magie élémentale à l'oeuvre ? Tant de questions et si peu de réponses…

Ils finirent leur repas. Lorena se retira dans le salon et retrouva son violon. Elle le sortit de son étui et commença à jouer. L'_Adagio pour Cordes_ résonna bientôt dans toute la maison, ses notes imposantes, pleines de grâce, à couper le souffle, retentirent dans leur cœur à tous deux.

Le morceau rappelait à Lorena combien heureuse elle avait été durant cette nuit de Lughnasadh. Maintenant, elle éprouvait de la nostalgie. Elle avait intuitivement compris que Severus souhaitait prendre de la distance avec elle. L'air lui rappelait l'amour qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble et qui désormais était réduit en cendres. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui cependant. La musique constituait seulement le moyen le plus approprié d'exprimer ses sentiments et de verser des larmes ouvertement.

Severus ne put s'empêcher d'être submergé par les sentiments que cette musique suscitait en lui. Puissante comme un orgasme, sensuelle dans son crescendo, douloureuse dans le sentiment de perte et de peine qu'il ressentait déjà pour Lorena et leur amour. Il ne connaîtrait pas la paix et le bonheur. Ce morceau correspondait tout à fait à son humeur.

Le soir, ils allèrent dormir dans leurs chambres respectives. Lorena ne dit rien bien qu'elle attendît une ouverture de sa part. Severus n'en fit aucune. Comme elle n'était qu'une invitée dans sa maison, elle ne dit rien et alla seulement pleurer en silence une fois seule dans son lit. Elle l'aimait et elle était prête à supporter les conséquences ce cet amour non réciproque. Mais comme cela faisait mal ! Elle se sentait abandonnée quelque part. Puis elle touchait le médaillon des Rogue qu'elle portait toujours autour du cou. C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait de leur union d'une façon ou d'une autre, une sorte de talisman, elle n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi. C'était juste qu'elle le percevait ainsi. _Eh bien, il a dit que la femme qui portait ce médaillon, était la propriété d'un Rogue. Suis-je ta propriété ? C'est à toi que j'appartiens, Severus._

Severus ne lui avait pas parlé de reprendre leurs leçons d'Occlumencie. Après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre ensemble, la puissance de leurs sentiments respectifs pour l'un l'autre, Severus ne souhaitait pas s'y remettre. Albus lui passerait sûrement un savon, mais honnêtement, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait infligé parfois. Il trouverait une explication à fournir pour justifier son échec. Peut-être que le vieux reconnaîtrait que ce n'était pas là une si bonne idée que ça, que ce soit son Maître des Potions qui enseigne ce savoir à la jeune femme.

Il avait l'intention de maintenir les choses en l'état jusqu'au début de l'année académique. Ils reviendraient à Poudlard à la mi-Août, afin qu'ils puissent s'y réinstaller de nouveau. Severus devait préparer son programme de cours et vérifier ses propres stocks pour la nouvelle année scolaire, commander ce qui manquait et concocter ce qui était nécessaire. Puis, avec le début des cours, il espérait que tout reviendrait à la normale.

Seulement voilà, parfois les choses ne vont pas toujours dans le sens où elles sont supposées aller.

* * *

**_J'espère avoir donné ici une vue des sentiments de Severus et Lorena, et que Severus est toujours bien fidèle à son personnage._**

**_Merci de laisser des revues ! Plein de revues ! Et merci aux lecteurs/lectrices qui laissent des revues anonymes et à qui je ne peux répondre personnellement (comme je le fais pour ceux qui ont un compte ici et à qui je peux répondre). _**


	26. Mon amour ne peut etre détruit

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**26 – Mon amour ne peut être détruit**

Ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans le salon. Lorena jouait une douce mélodie pour violon qu'elle avait entendue sur une radio moldue, intitulée de manière tout à fait appropriée '_Remembrances_'. Elle y travaillait. C'était tendre, triste et nostalgique. Le morceau correspondait à son humeur du moment – et aussi à celle du Maître des Potions.

Severus ne l'écoutait pas exactement car il était occupé à mettre en place son programme de cours. Pourtant, il se prenait conscience, à l'entendre, de la somme de travail impliquée avant de pouvoir exécuter un morceau jusqu'à pratiquement la perfection. Lorena s'arrêtait et reprenait, encore et encore, il y avait des faux départs et des fausses notes, comme si l'instrument qu'elle maîtrisait habituellement, devenait rebelle entre ses mains expertes. Il lui jetait des coups d'œil plusieurs fois, ému par ses efforts, sa persévérance et son application, ses doigts agile luttant pour trouver le bon enchaînement sur les cordes. Il se demanda combien d'années il lui avait fallu avant qu'elle puisse donner un résultat acceptable de l'_Adagio pour Cordes_.

Il se leva pour prendre un livre dans sa bibliothèque lorsque soudain, une douleur féroce le lança dans l'avant-bras gauche. Il serra son bras, frappé de plein fouet. La Marque des Ténèbres.

Par leur lien, Lorena perçut la souffrance dans son esprit. Elle s'arrêta de jouer et posa son instrument sur le sofa à côté d'elle. "Severus ?" Son ouïe fine entendit sa respiration saccadée. "Severus !" Elle se leva du sofa et s'approcha de lui. Il pouvait refuser le moindre geste tendre pour elle mais il ne la rejetterait pas dans un tel moment.

Lorena vint à lui. Elle avait raison. "Il t'appelle, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-elle doucement. La douleur était affichée sur ses traits mais ce que Lorena ne pouvait voir, elle pouvait le ressentir. Il s'était appuyé contre les étagères. Elle perçut l'angoisse dans l'âme de l'homme – et son combat pour ne pas laisser cette angoisse le submerger. Il lutta pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Elle lui glissa un bras autour de la taille pour le soutenir. "Viens avec moi."

"Non, je dois partir. Maintenant !"

"Prends seulement un peu de repos avant, je t'en prie…"

"Non. Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres appelle… il n'aime pas attendre. Nous devons partir rapidement."

"_Nous_ ?" Pendant une seconde ou deux, Lorena crut qu'elle devait partir avec lui et rencontrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Oui… Je ne peux pas te laisser ici toute seule."

"Je peux prendre soin de moi-même toute seule, Severus. De plus, Ziggy peut m'aider."

"Non… Je ne parlais pas de la vie quotidienne. Ecoute, Lorena, ça peut être un leurre pour t'enlever une fois que je serai parti. Je ne pas prendre ce risque. Nous partons pour Poudlard maintenant. Ne discute pas !" Il prit une profonde inspiration. "S'il te plaît, Lorena. Il nous reste très peu de temps. Prends avec toi ce dont tu as besoin."

C'était dit. "Est-ce que ça va aller ?" Il lui serra le bras et Lorena obéit. Elle prit son violon qu'elle remit dans son étui. Elle alla prendre son manteau et vérifia que sa baguette se trouvait bien dans sa manche droite. "Je suis prête à partir, Severus," dit-elle d'une voix déterminée.

"Allons-y alors." Il la saisit dans le milieu de la pièce.

"On ne sort pas pour Transplaner ?"

"Non… En cas d'urgence, je peux Transplaner d'ici directement." Il la tint serrée tout contre lui et dans un crac, ils étaient partis.

* * *

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se trouvèrent dans son salon à Poudlard. Lorena était désorientée. "Où sommes-nous ?"

"Dans mes appartements à Poudlard."

"Je croyais qu'il n'était pas possible de Transplaner à l'intérieur du château !"

"Le Directeur m'a accordé ce privilège, en tant qu'espion pour l'Ordre. C'est le seul endroit d'où je peux partir et revenir, et je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire."

Lorena se rappela alors lorsqu'il était parti plus tôt cet été. _Seuls le Directeur et lui sont au courant de cet arrangement. Et désormais moi aussi. _Elle réalisa qu'elle connaissait un secret de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il était revenu avec du sang sur ses vêtements, avec de sérieuses blessures dans le dos, dans le milieu de la nuit. Maintenant, ce serait la même chose. Cette fois, cela pourrait être même pire.

Severus ne perdit pas de temps. Il alla à sa chambre et retrouva une petite boîte dans son armoire. Elle contenait son masque de Mangemort, ainsi que plusieurs fioles. Il absorba le contenu de l'une d'entre elles – une potion d'impuissance – puis il prit les trois autres fioles dans ses poches, après les avoir rendues incassables avec un charme. Des potions analgésiques. Des potions régénératives. Il attrapa son manteau de Mangemort et revint au salon.

Lorena était toujours là. Elle avait un air anxieux sur ses traits. Il avait l'impression qu'elle savait à l'avance ce qui l'attendait cette fois. Il jeta le grand manteau noir sur ses épaules.

"Severus…" l'appela-t-elle d'une voix brisée. "Quand… quand est-ce que vous pensez revenir ?"

C'était une question difficile. Les Mangemorts savaient toujours quand ils arrivaient en présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres – mais jamais quand ils repartaient. "Je ne sais pas, Lorena. Peut-être un jour ou deux ou trois. Je ne peux pas dire."

L'anxiété qu'elle percevait dans la voix de l'homme était plus qu'alarmante. _A l'entendre, on croirait qu'il marche vers la mort._ Cette pensée était insupportable. "Sois prudent, Severus."

"Oui."

Soudain, elle eut une idée. Une idée folle. Mais cela pourrait marcher quand même. Elle enleva le médaillon des Rogue de son cou. "Prends ça, Severus. Tu m'as dit qu'il est supposé porter chance à qui le porte. C'est le moment ou jamais de le prouver." Elle lui mit le médaillon autour du cou. Il était surpris mais ne dit rien. Il le cacha sous ses vêtements. "Souviens-toi qu'il a fait partie du rituel. Il est désormais doté d'une magie très puissante. Ses propriétés intrinsèques ont été accrues pendant le rituel."

Elle donna une petite tape sur son manteau, comme si elle vérifiait que tout était en ordre avec lui, qu'il serait à son meilleur avantage devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il pouvait voir dans les yeux de la jeune femme les larmes s'accumuler et ses efforts pour les contenir. "Il y a une autre magie qui peut te protéger, Severus."

"Que veux-tu dire ?"

"Ecoute, je sais que tu n'aimes pas les longs adieux. Moi non plus. Quelque chose me dit que cette fois-ci, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est très en colère après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. Je ne serais pas surprise qu'il soit au courant. Laisse-moi te donner une protection supplémentaire. Quelque chose que je te donne et qu'il ne peut pas t'enlever."

Elle se hissa sur les pieds et ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes. Le baiser, d'abord timide, devint de plus en plus passionné. Tout le désir réprimé et l'amour qu'ils ressentaient pour l'un l'autre, explosèrent à ce moment-là, suivi d'une vague d'amour intense et brûlante, qui balaya l'esprit de Severus. Ils finirent par rompre le baiser.

"Severus, je viens de te donner une partie de ma magie élémentale. La plus puissante. Mon… amour." Elle lui chuchota. "Laisse-moi finir. Chaque fois que tu te sentiras sur le point de perdre le contrôle, que la douleur est trop forte pour toi la supporter, ou bien que ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'inflige excèdera les limites de ton endurance, pense à ce que je ressens pour toi. Ca te protègera. Le baiser que je viens de te donner est doté de cette magie. Chéris-le." Sa voix était déterminée désormais. "Aussi longtemps que tu penses à cette petite lumière en toi, tu vivras. Parce que mon amour pour toi ne peut pas être détruit – pas même par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ne l'oublie pas."

Elle s'éloigna de lui pour lui laisser suffisamment d'espace pour Transplaner. Severus la laissa aller. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, même si la partie rationnelle de son cerveau avait du mal à y faire face.

"Je t'attendrai ici, Severus." Des larmes remplissaient encore ses yeux gris pâle et vides.

Il y avait tant de choses qu'il voulait lui dire mais qui restaient coincées dans sa gorge. Maintenant n'était pas vraiment le moment. Elles pouvaient même se retourner contre lui. Il les enfouit dans les profondeurs de son âme, à côté de la faible lumière qui brûlait encore en lui.

"Lorena… S'il te plaît, fais-moi une faveur. Va dire au Directeur que j'ai été appelé. Il comprendra."

"Oui, Severus, je le ferai." Sa voix ne tremblait pas, en dépit du gros sanglot qui lui montait dans la gorge. "Tu es l'homme le plus courageux que j'ai jamais connu, Severus."

Avec ces dernières paroles dans les oreilles, le Maître des Potions Transplana – vers son destin.

* * *

Lorena se permit d'éclater en larmes une fois seule, tombant à genoux, une main sur le coeur. Elle savait que cela lui ferait du bien, avant de courir chez le Directeur. Son père avait l'habitude de lui dire qu'il ne servait à rien de pleurer après, une fois le mal fait. Il fallait pleurer _avant_. Cela ne dura pas et elle se sentit mieux. Elle sortit des appartements de Severus, installa des gardes dessus une fois dehors et chercha son chemin vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

En chemin, elle rencontra le Baron Sanglant qui fut suffisamment aimable pour la guider dans les corridors jusqu'au bureau du Directeur. Une fois là, devant la gargouille, le fantôme lui murmura le mot de passe. Le Baron répondait toujours présent pour aider ses Serpentards.

Albus Dumbledore leva la tête lorsqu'il entendit l'escalier se mouvoir. Quelqu'un venait. Il fut des plus surpris de voir Lorena, mais alors qu'elle frappait à sa porte ouverte pour s'annoncer, il comprit immédiatement que quelque chose se tramait. La jeune fille ne pouvait pas avoir Transplané ici d'elle-même. Il vint à elle et lui prit les mains dans les siennes.

"Où est Severus ?"

"Il a été appelé, Professeur. Il y a quelques minutes seulement. Nous étions chez lui quand soudainement il a senti cette horrible Marque le brûler. C'était si puissant, si horrible, je l'ai senti dans son âme, par notre lien. Nous avons Transplané directement ici, dans ses appartements et il est parti, me demandant de vous en informer."

Il la fit asseoir sur une chaise. "Ca va aller, Lorena. Vous avez bien fait." Lorena pouvait entendre l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Cette session avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'allait décidément pas être une session ordinaire.

"Professeur, j'ai peur… que cette fois-ci, le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera très en colère après… après ce qu'il s'est passé entre Severus et moi." Une pause. "Ne croyez-vous pas, Professeur ?" Désormais, on pouvait entendre franchement l'anxiété dans sa voix.

Albus ne pouvait pas le dénier. Elle avait raison. Voldemort serait furieux de l'apprendre. D'abord, il déchaînerait tous ses pouvoirs pour connaître l'identité du coupable. Puis il prendrait sa revanche sur son espion de la manière la plus affreuse. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Albus eut peur. Il craignait que son Maître des Potions ne reviendrait jamais vivant.

"Que va-t-il lui arriver, Professeur ?" Des larmes lui coulaient sur les joues maintenant.

Albus décida qu'il lui dirait la vérité. "Je ne vous cacherai rien, Lorena. Severus peut ne pas en revenir vivant. Voldemort peut le tuer tout simplement parce que vous avez tous les deux fait échouer une partie de ses plans. Severus sera puni pour ça. Torturé et tué après une mort longue, douloureuse et horrible."

Elle avala sa salive. Rien de nouveau qu'elle ne sût déjà en fait. Elle ne voulait pas connaître les détails. Elle espérait seulement que sa magie fonctionnerait. "Il pourrait y avoir un espoir cependant," dit-elle après de longues secondes. Elle ne pouvait pas concevoir qu'il puisse mourir. Pas comme ça. Pas à cause d'elle. Pas à cause d'une nuit de plaisir qu'ils avaient partagée ensemble.

Dumbledore l'observa attentivement. "Je vous écoute."

"Pendant le rituel, je portais un médaillon. Severus me l'avait prêté pour le concert, en disant qu'il me porterait chance. Un joli bijou qui lui avait été donné par sa mère il y a longtemps. Naturellement, quand le rituel exigea que je porte un bijou, nous sommes tombés d'accord sur que ce serait celui-ci. Je ne sais pas si Severus vous l'a dit mais il m'a raconté que pendant le rituel, le bijou luisait. Apparemment, il s'est chargé de la magie de cette nuit-là."

"En effet. Les bijoux qui ont une signification puissante pour le couple sont dotés de pouvoirs particuliers."

"Je le lui ai rendu avant qu'il ne parte. Je sais que ce bijou est doté de la magie élémentale. Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose avec laquelle il est parti."

Albus était intéressé. La partie sur le bijou n'apparaissait pas dans le rapport de Severus – très probablement parce qu'il n'y avait pas attaché beaucoup d'importance, à moins qu'il l'ait tout simplement oubliée. "Continuez."

"Je lui ai donné mon… amour. Nous… nous sommes embrassés avant son départ. Je lui ai fait part de mes sentiments pour lui…" Sa voix se brisa à ce moment-là. Elle lutta pour réprimer ses larmes. "Mon amour pour lui ne peut pas être détruit. S'il gardait cet amour en lui, il se peut qu'il ne puisse pas être détruit. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne peut pas gagner contre l'amour."

Albus sentit que ses yeux devenaient humides. Il resta silencieux. Il utilisa discrètement _Legilimens_ sur elle. Il se sentit submergé par une vague d'amour qui venait d'elle. Soudain, il sut qu'elle avait raison. Rien, aucun pouvoir, aucun être maléfique, ne pourrait gagner devant un tel amour. L'espoir revint dans son esprit. L'amour qu'elle portrait pour Severus était si puissant qu'il pouvait consoler la douleur de quiconque.

"Vous avez utilisé une forme de magie très ancienne mais très puissante, Lorena."

"Ma magie élémentale ?"

"Cela en fait partie. L'amour est la forme de cette magie la plus avancée, la plus puissante, la plus universelle." Il s'arrêta. "L'amour d'une mère peut protéger son enfant des effets de la Magie Noire. Même contre le Sortilège de la Mort. Il en est de même pour votre amour pour Severus."

"Vous voulez dire… qu'il pourrait alors revenir vivant ?"

Albus baissa la tête. "Non, Lorena. Une partie de moi dit que oui, il peut revenir. Une autre partie de moi dit que cela peut ne pas être possible. Je ne veux pas vous mentir. Je crois que vous êtes suffisamment forte pour entendre la vérité. J'aimerais vous dire qu'il reviendra vivant – il est toujours revenu. Mais cette fois-ci… les chances ne sont pas en notre faveur. En vérité, le don de votre magie à lui est l'unique espoir que j'ai de le revoir vivant. Nous faisons face à quelqu'un de très puissant. L'endurance humaine a ses limites aussi. Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre et prier, comme le disent les Moldus."

"Alors je prierai. J'ai été élevée comme une Moldue. Je concentrerai mon amour sur lui. Il devrait l'atteindre, où qu'il soit."

Albus eut un regard chaleureux pour elle. "Faites cela. Si quelque chose arrive, je veux que vous m'en informiez immédiatement. Fumseck restera avec vous et vous tiendra compagnie."

Lorena se leva de son siège. Le phénix alla se percher sur son épaule. Il émit un trille de quelques notes et elle se sentit mieux.

"Une dernière chose, Lorena," fit le Directeur. "Utilisez votre magie comme un moyen de vous concentrer sur lui. Souvenez-vous que la musique est aussi une magie très puissante en soi."

Lorena tourna son visage vers le vieil homme. Elle ne pouvait pas voir combien il était inquiet mais elle l'avait bien perçu. "Oui, Professeur. Je le ferai. Tout ce que je fais, je le ferai… pour Severus."

"Lorena… Est-ce que Severus est au courant pour votre amour ?"

"Oui, je lui ai dit que je l'aime. Cependant, je ne sais pas s'il a compris ce que je voulais dire. Il est si… réservé, si secret, j'ai perçu que ce serait beaucoup trop pour lui faire face. En fait, je ne sais pas exactement mais j'ai bien senti que je devais le lui dire, que j'éprouve des sentiments pour lui, que… qu'il veut dire beaucoup pour moi."

Albus hocha la tête. "Je comprends. Votre secret est en sécurité avec moi, jusqu'au moment où vous vous sentirez prête à le lui révéler entièrement."

"Merci, Professeur, pour votre compréhension."

Elle quitta son bureau, l'oiseau rouge-et-or sur son épaule. Albus Dumbledore resta pensif pendant de longues minutes. Il se demanda combien Severus avait de la chance d'avoir gagné un tel amour. Et il se sentit triste pour son ami de savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre pour en bénéficier pour le restant de ses jours.

* * *

_**J'ai toujours été fascinée par la magie de l'amour que Lily a invoquée pour protéger son fils Harry, juste avant de mourir. Sûrement l'une des plus belles idées que JKR ait eue dans sa saga. Une idée universelle. Je l'ai utilisée ici, cette fois d'un amant pour un autre – mais je suis sûre que c'est la même logique et la même magique à l'oeuvre.**_

**"Remembrances"**_** est un morceau merveilleux qui fait partie de la bande originale du film **_**La Liste de ****Schindler**_**. Ce morceau est interprété au violon par Itzhak Perlman. Je trouvais que ça correspondait bien à l'humeur de Lorena tandis qu'elle attend que Severus revienne, dans l'espoir qu'il soit vivant. En tout cas, ça correspondait à mon humeur lorsque j'ai écrit ce chapitre. J'écris mes histoires comme un film, imaginant l'action et entendant la musique jouer dans le fond en même temps.**_

_**Merci de laisser des revues ! Plein de revues !**_


	27. L'amour empathique

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**27 – L'amour empathique**

Lorena passa les trois jours suivants dans un état de fébrilité et de désespoir. Elle le cacha du mieux qu'elle le put, en essayant de ne pas penser au pire, en se concentrant sur son lien avec Severus, jouant la musique qu'il aimait tant. Elle était allée à la Salle sur Demande, où le même piano se trouvait là pour elle. Fumseck était avec elle tout le temps. Le phénix était le seul être qui puisse la consoler. Ses trilles étaient comme un baume sur ses nerfs. Ils chantaient ensemble, partageant cette même magie élémentale à laquelle ils avaient tous les deux accès.

Elle était contente qu'il n'y ait personne autour pour voir sa douleur et sa détresse. Elle imaginait Severus être torture et parfois, elle savait que ce n'était pas là uniquement le fruit de son imagination. Par leur lien, elle pouvait ressentir sa douleur. Elle était alors saisie d'accès d'angoisse qui la faisait tomber à genoux, respirer bruyamment, pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, car elle souffrait elle-même directement. Il était en effet l'homme le plus courageux qu'elle ait jamais rencontré, endurant tout pour le monde magique. Cependant, même durant ces crises, elle continuait à lui envoyer, via leur lien, son amour et tous les souvenirs positifs qu'ils avaient partagés la veille de Lughnasadh.

Elle était sure d'une chose : il n'était pas mort. Pas encore. Elle l'aurait perçu. Son cœur se serait brisé, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il adviendrait de leur lien. Elle ne souhaitait pas savoir car elle était certaine que la rupture d'un tel lien devait être un processus très douloureux.

Elle découvrit que l'espoir rendait le tout encore plus complet. L'espoir, associé avec l'amour, constituait en effet une magie puissante. Elle voulait croire qu'il reviendrait. L'attente devenait insupportable mais elle continua à lutter pour qu'il revienne. Si elle le pouvait, elle irait interrompre la réunion avec Voldemort pour ramener Severus avec elle. Cette idée suffisait à la faire sourire et lui donnait de l'énergie pour qu'elle poursuive.

Dumbledore lui avait expliqué que le Maître des Potions avait eu raison de la ramener au château, pour sa sécurité. De plus, il savait que Severus Transplanerait à son retour à Poudlard, où il pourrait être soigné. Albus était conscient que le soutien de Lorena serait alors capital. S'il revenait.

* * *

Les nuits de Lorena étaient encore pires que ses jours. Elle avait l'impression que Severus reviendrait de nuit. Comme cela avait été le cas avant. Elle était prête à l'entendre Transplaner dans le salon pour son retour. Elle avait même mis en place un sort relié directement à sa chambre et qui l'avertirait si c'était le cas, afin qu'elle puisse s'occuper de lui immédiatement.

Cependant, Lorena disposait de quelque chose d'encore plus sûr que son sort d'alerte pour l'avertir. Le lien qu'elle partageait avec Severus depuis la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble la veille de Lughnasadh. Après trois jours, elle savait qu'il était toujours vivant, alors que tout le monde était plus ou moins convaincu que cette fois-ci, le Maître des Potions était mort pour de bon. Minerva McGonagall était revenue de ses conges et elle était d'humeur maussade. En dépit de ses fréquentes disputes avec le Directeur de Serpentard, sur des questions de points pour les Maisons – la plupart du temps déduit de Gryffondor par le Maître des Potions – elle l'aimait beaucoup. En tant que membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, elle était tout à fait consciente de tous les sacrifices auxquels il avait consentis dans son rôle d'espion. Le reste du corps professoral, de retour au château, n'était pas dans une meilleure humeur. Albus était le plus triste. Il perdait son Maître des Potions, son espion, son ami, son confident.

Au milieu de tout ceci, Lorena se sentait très mal aussi. Mais elle avait rassemblé suffisamment de force en elle pour faire face à l'insupportable, s'armant de courage d'une façon toute Serpentarde. Elle était profondément chagrinée en elle-même mais elle savait que tant que le lien n'était pas rompu, il y aurait de la place pour l'espoir. Elle avait lu tout ce qu'il était possible de lire sur le sujet à la bibliothèque, elle avait posé d'innombrables questions à ce propos à Dumbledore. Le vieil homme avait fini par la croire au sujet du lien. Il était toujours là. Severus était toujours vivant.

Mais la nuit, seule dans son lit, Lorena pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, se préparant au pire. Seule, elle pouvait pleurer. Elle ne souhaitait pas s'épancher devant les autres. Seul Fumseck connaissait l'étendue de son inquiétude. Il était la seule créature avec laquelle elle pouvait partager cela. Il était un familier tellement fiable. Même s'il n'était pas _son_ familier.

Lorena se demanda si elle pouvait vivre sans Severus autour. Même le savoir simplement en vie, sain et sauf, serait suffisant. Elle songea à leur avenir ensemble. En fait, ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'avenir ensemble. Elle l'avait bien perçu. Elle devait terminer sa scolarité ici puis continuer avec sa vie après avoir obtenu son diplôme. Peut-être qu'elle rencontrerait un autre sorcier, se marierait avec et porterait ses enfants. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait aider son père – un jour ou l'autre, il sortirait de prison. Peut-être qu'elle finirait comme une sorcière aveugle, dépendante de la charité des autres ou quoi d'autre. Mais Severus Rogue était absent de toutes ces perspectives. Il avait été un rêve merveilleux, une véritable passion physique, un espoir trop tôt renvoyé dans les limbes de l'espérance. Pourtant, il resterait le grand amour de sa vie. Peu importe ce que l'avenir réservait à Lorena, Severus occuperait toujours une place particulière dans son coeur. La plus grande place.

Elle l'avait bien senti, il s'était de plus en plus distancié d'elle ces derniers temps. Son côté passionné n'était seulement revenu que juste avant qu'il ne parte pour rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle pouvait comprendre ses motivations. Vivre la vie d'un espion, quoi d'autre pouvait-il décemment donner à une femme, et encore moins à une famille ? Cette guerre contre Voldemort promettait de durer longtemps. Severus ne pouvait se permettre que sa famille devienne un levier contre lui. Dernier détail et non des moindres, sa vie était toujours sur le fil du rasoir. Il ne pouvait pas prendre femme et avoir des enfants qui pourraient finir veuve et orphelins. Elle savait qu'il avait fait un choix sensé. Elle était seulement triste de ne pas en faire partie.

Elle en était là de sa rêverie lorsque soudain, le sort d'alerte qu'elle avait jeté, sonna dans sa chambre, comme un réveil. Elle prit sa baguette et pieds nus, vêtue de sa chemise de nuit blanche, elle s'aventura hors de la chambre. En tant qu'aveugle, elle n'avait pas besoin de lumière. Elle comptait juste sur sa perception extra sensorielle.

Une seule personne dans tout l'univers pouvait Transplaner directement dans cette pièce à Poudlard. Son cœur sauta dans sa poitrine de joie et d'espoir. Elle perçut où cette personne pouvait se trouver et s'y rua. Un corps était allongé au milieu du salon. "Severus !"

Lorena se laissa tomber à genoux à ses côtés. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire que l'homme qu'elle aimait était revenu. C'était incroyable mais en le touchant, elle sut qu'il était bien réel. Il n'était pas un fantôme.

Réel et dans un bien mauvais état. Elle sentait à peine son pouls. Elle devait faire vite. Elle demanda à Fumseck d'aller dire au Directeur que Severus était revenu. Le phénix partit immédiatement.

Elle réfléchit rapidement. Severus était trop lourd pour elle le porter mais un charme _Mobilicorpus_ devrait aider. Elle déplaça son corps afin qu'il puisse entrer dans l'âtre. Elle attrapa un peu de poudre de Cheminette d'une main, le Maître des Potions de l'autre. Prête, elle jeta la poudre, le son et le souffle des flammes vertes lui indiqua qu'elle pouvait l'utiliser. Elle déplaça le corps de Severus et le sien dans le conduit de la cheminée. "L'infirmerie !" siffla-t-elle. Mme Pomfresh était de retour de ses vacances et le Directeur avait averti la médi-sorcière que Severus pouvait revenir à n'importe quel moment et dans une condition sérieuse. Elle était prête.

Instantanément, elle s'y retrouva. Sa main agrippait encore le bras de Severus. Le charme _Mobilicorpus_ fonctionnait toujours. Elle le sortit soigneusement et leva le charme après l'avoir doucement étendu sur le sol. Elle appela Mme Pomfresh et après quelques minutes, la médi-sorcière arriva à la hâte.

"Oh, Severus !" fut tout ce que la bonne dame put dire. Mais ses réflexes médicaux revinrent très vite et elle retrouva une attitude professionnelle. Elle fit transporter le corps de l'homme vers le lit d'hôpital le plus proche. Maintenant, toute la salle était brillamment illuminée.

Lorena resta aux côtés de son amant. Mme Pomfresh enleva les vêtements que portait Severus. L'étendue de ses blessures lui fut révélée, suscitant un sentiment d'horreur chez elle – bien qu'elle demeurât silencieuse à ce sujet.

"Comment va-t-il ?" demanda Lorena, anxieuse.

"Il est dans un bien mauvais état."

Lorena comprit que ce n'était là qu'un euphémisme. Elle avait toujours la main de Severus dans la sienne. Elle pouvait sentir que sa vitalité était faible. Entrant dans son esprit, s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs de son âme, elle rechercha la petite lumière qui devait encore y briller, bien que faiblement.

Son pouls était aussi faible que la lumière dans son âme. Pratiquement non existante. Mme Pomfresh faisait de son mieux pour estimer les dommages infligés au corps de Severus – et ils étaient nombreux – et aussi arrêter l'hémorragie. Il avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang. A ce moment-là, Albus Dumbledore arriva, Fumseck sur l'épaule.

"Poppy."

"Je vais faire de mon mieux, Albus. Je ne peux rien promettre cependant. Il a subi beaucoup de dégâts."

"C'est-à-dire ?" bien qu'il suspectât quelle pourrait être sa réponse.

"Il a été battu comme jamais je n'ai vu un homme être battu ainsi. Des côtes cassées, ce n'est pas le pire mais il a eu des brûlures et des coupures sérieuses, qui ont eut toutes pour conséquence une hémorragie importante. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang parce qu'il a été fouetté, coupé et torturé pendant… seul Merlin sait combien de temps – très probablement toute la durée de son absence. Des blessures magiques. Les os de ses membres ont plusieurs fractures. Son système nerveux est sens dessus-dessous à cause d'une longue exposition à l'_Endoloris_. Cela affecte son système respiratoire ainsi que son rythme cardiaque. Il n'a pas mangé ni bu pendant trois jours non plus, ce qui l'affaiblit encore plus. Je dirais que son organisme est en train de subir maintenant une défaillance générale et massive."

Elle avait dit tout cela d'un ton clinique et pourtant, la colère imprégnait chacun de ses mots.

"Ce qui veut dire ?" demanda Dumbledore.

"Elle veut dire qu'il est en train de mourir," fit Lorena d'une toute petite voix. Personne n'avait trop prêté d'attention à elle.

Dumbledore regarda Mme Pomfresh. "Elle a raison," confirma la médi-sorcière. "Albus, quiconque a fait ça, a commis un meurtre."

"Nous savons tous qui a fait ça, Poppy." Pour la première fois, Lorena put entendre dans la voix du Directeur comme un appel à la vengeance. "Combien de temps lui reste-t-il avant de…" Sa voix ne put aller plus loin. _De mourir._ La mort de son Maître des Potions serait un coup très dur porté à Albus Dumbledore.

"Quelques jours. Quelques heures, s'il a de la chance. Il ne souffrira pas cependant, s'il ne reprend pas conscience. Nous devons espérer qu'il mourra ainsi. Pour son bien. Sinon, ça va être une bien douloureuse agonie. Bien entendu, je lui administrerai des sédatifs pour adoucir ses derniers moments s'il souffre beaucoup trop. Désormais, seul un miracle pourrait le ramener chez les vivants."

"Autant j'ai besoin des informations qu'il pourrait avoir rassemblées durant ces trois derniers jours, en particulier quelle a pu être la réaction de Voldemort, autant je ne veux pas qu'il souffre," dit doucement Dumbledore. Il posa une main tendre sur le bras de Severus. "Il a eu une vie très dure, à espionner pour nous tous. Tout ce que je peux lui accorder, c'est un départ paisible." Sa voix s'enroua. "Pauvre Severus…"

Lorena pouvait les entendre parler du Maître des Potions comme s'il était déjà mort. Elle réfléchissait intensément. S'il était parvenu à échapper à la poigne de Voldemort, avec suffisamment d'énergie pour revenir en Transplanant à Poudlard, sûrement que quelque chose pouvait être encore tenté. Elle avait vu avant la petite lumière qui luttait toujours dans les sombres recoins de son esprit. Quelque part, elle devait encore être là, alors que tout le reste ressemblait à une terre désolée. Quelque part, la protection qu'elle lui avait donnée avant qu'il ne parte, avait été utile. Dans une certaine mesure. Cette protection l'avait gardé vivant jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne par Transplanage. Mais elle pouvait ne plus le garder vivant à partir de maintenant.

"Je souhaite rester avec lui, Professeur," demanda Lorena. "Je vous en prie."

Elle pouvait percevoir que le Directeur et la médi-sorcière se consultaient du regard pour une délibération muette. Poppy donna son consentement d'un signe de la tête. "Albus, il n'y a plus grand chose que je puisse faire pour lui désormais. Si sa présence peut adoucir ses derniers instants, je n'ai aucune objection à ce qu'elle reste ici avec lui."

"Merci, Mme Pomfresh," fit doucement Lorena. La médi-sorcière avait raison. Elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour adoucir ses derniers instants. L'amour était aussi un guérisseur…

_L'amour est un guérisseur. L'amour est la magie la plus puissante qui soit. L'amour…_

Lorena serra la main de Severus dans la sienne encore une fois. Non. Elle ne laisserait pas les choses se terminer ainsi. La médecine magique était sans espoir. Elle n'avait pas recours au type de magie qu'elle, Lorena, possédait. La médecine magique ne pourrait pas sauver Severus à cause de ses limites. Mais Lorena avait son idée sur la question. Sa propre magie puisait son énergie dans le réservoir puissant et infini que la Nature mettait à sa disposition. Elle pourrait convertir cette énergie grâce à son amour pour lui. Cela valait la peine d'essayer.

_Je t'aime, Severus. Tu peux ne pas répondre à mes sentiments mais je m'en moque. L'amour que j'ai pour toi est inconditionnel. Je veux que tu vives. Ne me glisse pas entre les doigts maintenant !_

Lorena s'assit sur le lit. Elle posa une des mains de Severus sur son giron, soigneusement. Elle était sur le point de prendre sa main gauche dans la sienne, lorsqu'elle sentit qu'elle était solidement refermée sur quelque chose. Une chaîne était enroulée autour du poignet de l'homme. Au toucher, Lorena reconnut le médaillon des Rogue. Elle replia doucement le bras gauche de Severus sur sa poitrine, afin que le médaillon puisse être plus ou moins en contact avec le cœur de l'homme.

Les mains mêmes de Lorena caressaient le visage de Severus maintenant. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir mais il y avait des bleus. Elle s'isola du reste du monde, se concentrant uniquement sur lui. Mentalement, par leur lien, elle commença à l'appeler doucement. Elle savait qu'il était là. Il devait être là. Aussi longtemps qu'il respirait, que son coeur battait, il était quelque part autour. Il était seulement perdu, déconnecté, errant dans la solitude et la souffrance. Elle le chercha dans le paysage désolé de son âme ravagée.

Caressant son visage, elle pouvait sentir les coupures et les bleus. Elle savait instinctivement que pour le guérir de ses blessures physiques, elle devait d'abord retrouver la lumière de son âme qui luisait faiblement. Puisant dans les forces de guérison à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur d'elle-même, elle tenta de se relier à lui. Elle continua, ses mains à présent sur son cou et ses épaules. _Tu es vivant, Severus, je sais que tu es là. Reviens à nous – à moi._

Jusqu'à cet instant, personne n'avait remarqué ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Mais lorsque sa propre respiration commença à devenir difficile et superficielle, Dumbledore et Mme Pomfresh regardèrent tous les deux dans sa direction. Le Directeur observa la jeune fille attentivement et il sut immédiatement ce qu'elle avait en tête. Quel était son recours.

Poppy Pomfresh était sur le point d'interrompre Lorena lorsque Dumbledore lui attrapa le bras. "Non. Laissez-la faire."

"Mais Albus…"

"Poppy, rien de pire ne peut arriver à Severus désormais. Notre médecine l'a déjà condamné. Sachez que Lorena utilise un type de magie très particulière. La magie élémentale. Une magie très primitive et pourtant très puissante. Laissez-là tranquille." Il s'arrêta, se demandant s'il trahissait vraiment un secret, maintenant que Severus se mourrait. "Ils éprouvent des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Ils sont lies ensemble. Laissons-la lui dire adieu de la façon qu'elle estime la plus appropriée."

Ce dernier argument trancha la question et Poppy n'insista pas. Elle savait que là où l'amour était impliqué, il n'y avait pas grand chose qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle se retira dans son bureau. Cela promettait d'être une journée bien longue et comme plus rien d'autre ne pouvait être fait pour Severus, elle partit pour récupérer une heure ou deux de sommeil. Elle se sentait triste aussi pour le Maître des Potions. Elle l'appréciait et pas uniquement parce qu'il préparait les potions dont elle avait besoin pour son infirmerie. Elle connaissant son rôle d'espion pour l'Ordre et elle le respectait pour son implication. Elle faisait partie des rares personnes à pouvoir attester de ce qu'il endurait pour le Plus Grand Bien, car elle était celle qui le raccommodait, vu qu'il ne revenait pratiquement jamais indemne de chez Voldemort. Selon son opinion, il était l'homme le plus courageux qu'elle ait jamais rencontré. Mais cette nuit avait été la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase, de toute évidence. Quelle triste perte, vraiment une bien triste perte.

Albus vint aux côtés de Severus. Le Maître des Potions était son ami. En tant que Directeur, Albus essayait de se montrer impartial entre les membres de son personnel. Il devait admettre que Severus n'était certes pas sur terre l'homme le plus facile à vivre, mais n'empêche, le Directeur s'était de plus en plus attaché à lui à cause des qualités si Gryffondor que l'homme possédait – bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais exprimé à voix haute. Il aimait son sang-froid, sa capacité à changer dans le temps, son courage, son humilité aussi, en plus de ses réussites académiques, des qualités bien trop souvent cachées derrière son attitude de Serpentard, faite d'arrogance et de froideur. Le Maître des Potions s'était avéré d'une valeur inestimable parce qu'il était honnête, fiable, loyal, capable d'un jugement sûr, d'observation et d'intuition.

Le vieil homme s'assit sur une chaise à côté du lit. _Il est trop jeune pour mourir. Pas même combien ? Trente-cinq ans ? Il avait encore tellement de choses à accomplir sur cette terre._ Il soupira et regarda Lorena exercer sa propre magie sur l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il avait compris ce que la jeune fille voulait faire. Il savait que cela valait la peine d'essayer. _Le pouvoir de l'amour…_ songea-t-il. Il sut alors pourquoi il était toujours là, à leur côté. Il ne laisserait personne empêcher la jeune fille de ramener son ami.

Maintenant, Lorena saisissait les épaules de Severus, ses mains errant sur la poitrine pâle et dénudée de l'homme. Ses doigts reconnurent la peau, le toucher, le souvenir d'une nuit d'amour qu'elle chérirait jusqu'à son dernier souffre. Elle sentit le lien se renforcer par sa télépathie de contact. Par ce même lien, elle envoya une énorme vague d'amour.

Les coupures étaient profondes. Elles ne saignaient plus mais elles étaient toujours béantes. A les toucher, elle les reconnut comme des coups de fouet et de sabre. _Ont-ils utilisé le sort _Sectumsempra_ sur lui ? Non, il m'a dit que personne ne le connaissait, sauf lui et moi._ Elle enregistrait seulement ce fait. Elle commença à se concentrer sur les blessures. Il y avait des brûlures aussi et son coeur souffrit en pensant à ce qu'il avait subi.

Lorena était de plus en plus submerge par la souffrance de Severus. Cela lui serra le coeur mais elle décida de continuer. Elle l'appela silencieusement par leur lien, désespérée de le trouver. Elle envoya une autre vague d'amour, puisant dans ses propres ressources au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle plongea encore plus loin dans l'âme de son amant, cherchant cette petite lumière qui luisait encore en lui. La lumière de son âme.

Elle lui caressait toujours le torse, les bras, le ventre, s'émerveillant de la douceur de sa peau, ce qui la renvoya à cette nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, à l'amour qu'ils avaient alors fait. Une autre vague d'amour se rua à travers leur lien, se déversant dans l'âme de Severus. Elle pouvait percevoir que la terre autour d'elle était moins désolée que le paysage de l'esprit de son amant. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle avait besoin de trouver la lumière de Severus. Elle s'enfonça encore plus dans son âme.

_Ne renonce pas, elle doit bien être par là !_ Lorena continua à courir frénétiquement tout autour à la recherché de cette lumière intérieure, appelant son nom. Elle saisissait désormais son corps entre ses bras. _Ne meurs pas ainsi, Severus Rogue ! Tu ne peux pas laisser l'histoire se terminer ainsi ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser tomber !_

Albus, de son côté, avait décidé de ne pas interférer, bien qu'il assistait à tout le processus avec un intérêt évident. Il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose de tel auparavant – et le vieux sorcier avait vu beaucoup de choses dans sa vie.

Lorena poursuivit sa recherche de la lumière intérieure de Severus, dans son esprit. Elle avait dû s'affaiblir tout particulièrement désormais et elle sut instinctivement que si cette lumière disparaissait, cela voulait dire qu'il était mort.

Avec une énergie décuplée par le désespoir, elle continua à le rechercher dans le pays asséché de son âme. Elle chercherait encore et encore, peu pouvait lui importer. Il ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit qu'il était probablement déjà mort à présent, que les soins apportés par Mme Pomfresh l'avaient seulement gardé en vie pour encore quelques minutes de plus, qu'au moment où Lorena était entrée dans son esprit, il était déjà mort.

_Non, ce n'est pas possible. Enfin, je n'en sais rien. Communiquer de cette façon avec les défunts ? Non, il n'est pas mort. Le lien aurait été rompu et cela aurait été horrible. Severus, mais où es-tu ?!_

Peut-être qu'elle avait tort sur toute la ligne. Là où le désespoir était inutile, elle devait recourir à autre chose. Elle envoya une autre vague d'amour. Une puissante vague, nourrie cette fois-ci par quelque chose de plus fort que le désespoir. _L'espoir._

D'une façon ou d'une autre, cela le fit. Elle finit par trouver cette petite lumière. Elle se rua vers elle et la prit entre ses mains. Elle était si minuscule, si vacillante, si faible, menaçant de sombrer dans l'obscurité pour toujours. Lorena pleura dessus. Elle était déterminée à la préserver, à n'importe quel prix, maintenant qu'elle l'avait trouvée. Cette petite lumière incarnait tout le bon qu'il y avait en Severus, toutes ses qualités, chaque aspect positif de sa personne, de sa pensée et de ses sentiments. Son amour et sa force vitale.

Elle berça la petite lumière tout contre elle-même, comme un enfant. Elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour lui permettre de continuer à briller. Cette fois, elle envoya tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, tout ce qu'elle avait en elle-même, profondément, des hautes sphères de son mental et de son intellect, jusqu'à son corps animal, jusqu'à cet endroit même où elle avait senti la douce douleur du sexe de l'homme poussant en elle lorsqu'il l'avait déflorée. Toute la gamme des énergies était concentrée sur cette petite flamme vacillante.

Utilisant le lien, Lorena envoya toute l'énergie qu'elle avait emmagasinée dans son corps, toutes ses pulsions, tout son amour, toute sa magie, cette magie élémentale, tout cela s'écoulant dans un puissant maelstrom de sentiments et d'énergie pure, afin de raviver cette flamme.

Quelque part, cela marcha. La flamme grossit de plus en plus entre ses mains, réchauffant l'âme de Lorena alors qu'elle l'observait croître. Elle était rassurée d'avoir retrouvé Severus d'une manière ou d'une autre. Cela se voyait car il essayerait de survivre. Son âme serait suffisamment forte pour la deuxième phase du plan qu'elle avait l'intention de mettre en oeuvre.

A présent, Lorena était tout en instinct. Elle passait ses mains sur le torse pâle de Severus, lui caressant les épaules, le cou, les joues, revenant sur le torse encore, le ventre, les bras. Bien qu'aveugle, elle pouvait sentir les brûlures, les coupures, les coups de fouet qu'il avait subis. C'était une horrible sensation sous ses paumes et doigts, au moins aussi horrible à voir.

Albus l'observait, fasciné. Fumseck était à présent perché sur la tête de lit, lui aussi attentif. Le vieil homme avait le sentiment que quelque chose allait bientôt se passer. Il pouvait le lire sur le visage de Lorena. Son expression faciale était passée de la panique et du désespoir, à l'éclat et à l'espoir. Il le prit comme un bon présage. Mais il n'était certes pas préparé pour ce qui devait suivre.

Le visage de Lorena se contorsionna de douleur maintenant. C'était comme si, d'un point de vue extérieur, elle ressentait la même douleur que Severus. C'était en fait bien le cas et même plus que cela encore. Elle absorbait sa douleur. La partie supérieure du corps de la jeune femme recouvrait celle de l'homme, dans une tentative pour avoir un contact physique avec lui aussi étendu que possible.

Albus n'arrivait pas en croire ses yeux. Certains des bleus et des coupures disparaissaient du visage de Severus pour réapparaître sur le celui de Lorena. Après quelques secondes, ils disparaissaient de là à leur tour. Il comprit rapidement quel était le phénomène en jeu.

_C'est une empathe._

Il avait déjà entendu de ce type de personnes mais n'en avait jamais vu une en action. Il la fixa du regard, totalement subjugué. _Mais comment va-t-elle faire pour gérer les blessures les plus sérieuses ? Des petites coupures et des bleus, passe encore, mais les coups de fouet, par exemple ? Et les brûlures ?_

Le visage de Severus était redevenu normal, comme s'il n'avait jamais été touché là du tout. Lorena s'était baissée vers le corps de l'homme, l'attrapant avec un mélange de violence et de douceur. C'était comme si tout son corps enveloppait celui de Severus avec force. _La magie élémentale_, pensa Albus.

A un moment, il pouvait voir le visage de Lorena tordu par la souffrance. Qu'elle fût aveugle rendait tout le processus encore plus étrange, car ses yeux gris pâle, grand ouverts, semblaient briller d'une lumière qu'il n'avait jamais vue en eux. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas leur vide habituel, conséquence de sa cécité. Ils semblaient possédés par quelque chose de plus fort, de plus puissant, de plus irrésistible.

C'était bien le cas. A présent, Lorena jetait tout ce qu'elle avait dans la bataille. Le corps de Severus était pareil à un champ de bataille, un sol pour lequel elle se battait, centimètre par centimètre, muscle par muscle, os par os. Elle était parvenue à retrouver et à nourrir son âme à l'agonie. Elle ne le laisserait pas mourir ainsi. Non sans opposer d'abord un honnête combat.

Alors qu'elle traitait les brûlures et les coupures les plus sévères, elles réapparaissaient sous sa chemise de nuit, sur son corps. Albus remarqua que sa chemise blanche se tachait de plus en plus de sang. En même temps, les blessures sur le corps de Severus disparaissaient ou bien ses cicatrices guérissaient progressivement. Le processus prenait du temps mais il était efficace. La douleur était maintenant évidente sur le visage de Lorena. Elle pleurait aussi, les larmes lui montant aux yeux, lui coulant le long des joues, sa bouche laissait échapper des gémissements de douleur, mais elle les contenait. Avec courage, elle continua, peu importe le prix qu'elle devrait payer. Régulièrement, après avoir traité chaque blessure, elle s'effondrait sur le corps de Severus, lui envoyant des vagues d'amour les unes après les autres, espérant toujours et encore que l'amour le ramènerait à la vie. De faibles gémissements de douleur s'échappaient de ses lèvres mais elle continua de lutter pour qu'il vive.

Albus crut qu'elle en avait terminé après s'être effondrée sur Severus une fois de plus. Mais elle n'en avait pas encore terminé avec son amant. Maintenant, il y avait cette grosse blessure qui zébrait l'abdomen de l'homme. Lorena passa les mains dessus et cette fois, la douleur la frappa de plein fouet. Elle gémit plus fort. Albus pensa que la blessure était probablement trop pour elle à traiter et il fut sur le point d'aller chercher l'aide de Poppy. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser la magie en œuvre être interrompue, si cette même magie avait une chance, la moindre petite chance, de sauver son Maître des Potions.

La douleur était si intense à présent. Elle ne pouvait la contenir plus longtemps. Un long cri guttural et douloureux s'échappa de la gorge de Lorena. La chemise de la jeune femme était trempée de sang. Encore une fois, le sort _Sectumsempra_ lui revint en mémoire. Il se pouvait que Severus n'ait pas été blessé avec mais quand même. Si elle avait jamais voulu savoir ce que c'était d'être touché par un tel sortilège, désormais elle le savait. Une image du passé lui revint à l'esprit. Leur premier entraînement de DCFM, quand ils s'étaient battus en duel. Un de leurs premiers contacts, un contact très proche. Il était couché sur elle, la menaçant d'un _Sectumsempra_. Avec le même sang-froid typique de Serpentard, elle lui avait rétorqué qu'elle lui mettrait le feu, après avoir glissé une main sous sa redingote, prête à déclencher le feu sans l'aide de sa baguette, jouant sur le double entendre…

Lorena s'appuya sur le bon souvenir, pour envoyer une autre vague d'amour. Elle en avait besoin d'une puissante cette fois. Elle concentra toutes ses énergies, faisant appel à toute sa volonté, toute sa magie, cette précieuse magie élémentale, se remémorant la veille de Lughnasadh, l'amour qu'ils avaient fait alors, tout ce qu'il y avait eu de positif entre Severus et elle, pour nourrir cet amour et le précipiter dans le corps maltraité de l'homme.

Le hurlement qu'elle poussa alors ressemblait à un cri situé entre la douleur et l'extase.

La souffrance était insupportable. Mais elle avait résolue qu'il n'existait aucune douleur qu'il avait subie qu'elle ne pourrait supporter. Elle hurla à pleins poumons, la terreur dans son corps au fur et à mesure qu'elle traitait la blessure, lentement. Elle était sur le point de rompre le contact physique mais elle savait qu'elle devait rester en contact avec Severus. Tout comme l'avaient été leurs deux baguettes, pendant le rituel. La douleur l'avait redressée dans une secousse brutale mais elle tenait serré les poignets de l'homme entre les mains. Finalement, la souffrance diminua et elle se retrouva à s'affaisser sur le corps de Severus, hors d'haleine, sa chemise complètement imprégnée de sang. Son sang – à elle.

Ses hurlements avaient alerté Mme Pomfresh. Le regard effaré de la médi-sorcière alla d'Albus à la jeune fille, dans un étonnement total. Elle s'approcha du lit mais Albus l'empêcha de toucher le couple sur le lit.

"N'interférez pas ! Contentez-vous de regarder, Poppy."

"Mais je ne peux pas la laisser continuer ! Elle va mourir si elle continue !"

"Vous devez la laisser faire," fit-il doucement. "Severus doit vivre." Poppy regarda le Directeur avec un air d'incompréhension sur le visage. Le ton de sa voix lui montra qu'il était prêt à laisser la jeune fille mourir si cela pouvait sauver le Maître des Potions.

"Vous la laisseriez mourir…"

Il grimaça. "Non pas que je le souhaiterais. Mais Severus nous est bien trop précieux pour mourir comme ça. Lorena l'avait déjà compris. C'est une Serpentarde, elle a accepté les entières conséquences de ses actions. Par ailleurs… il se peut qu'elle ne meure pas. La magie la plus puissante qui soit est de son côté. La magie élémentale est à l'œuvre. Je crois qu'ils survivront tous les deux après tout, d'après ce que je vois."

C'était dit et Mme Pomfresh s'inclina. Ils regardèrent Lorena continuer à absorber la douleur, à traiter les effets de l'_Endoloris_, du corps de Severus vers le sien. La souffrance était passée d'insupportable à atroce. Elle savait ce que c'était que d'avoir reçu l'_Endoloris_. Elle pleurait mais jamais sa résolution ne faillit, ses mains s'accrochaient toujours au corps de Severus. Elle puisait dans la dernière force qui restait en elle, cette force illimitée appelée l'amour. De faibles mots s'échappaient de sa bouche alors qu'elle traitait les dommages fait au corps de son amant…

… _Je t'aime, Severus… Mon amour pour toi ne peut être détruit… Mon immortel amour pour toi… Je t'appartiens, Severus… Je t'aime… _

Lorena appelait son l'âme de Severus, l'incitant aussi à puiser dans la magie élémentale tout autour, le pressant d'utiliser sa propre âme comme tremplin par leur lien. Elle fit tout son possible pour le raccrocher au monde des vivants. Ses larmes tombaient sur le visage de l'homme, de temps à autre, sa bouche lui touchait les joues, ses lèvres effleuraient les siennes avec douceur. Elle lui donna tout ce qu'elle avait afin qu'il puisse vivre – même si elle était bien consciente qu'elle pouvait mourir dans le processus.

_Je mourrai pour toi, Severus… Je t'aime… même si tu ne m'aimes pas… Je t'aime encore… Tu ne peux pas empêcher l'amour… mon immortel amour pour toi… Je mourrai pour que tu vives…_

Puis, à un moment, lorsqu'elle sentit qu'elle avait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le ramener à la vie, corps et âme, qu'il était définitivement revenu du côté de la rive des vivants, le long du fleuve de la mort, elle se retira doucement de son esprit. Elle se leva du corps de Severus et rompit le contact physique avec lui. Le lien était toujours là, des plus présents.

Albus le remarqua et perçut que le processus empathique était terminé. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lorena s'effondra. Heureusement, Poppy parvint à la rattraper avant qu'elle ne puisse toucher le sol. Elle l'alita sur le lit à côté et s'occupa d'elle immédiatement.

"Poppy, souvenez-vous que ce ne sont pas là les mêmes blessures que celles subies par Severus. Elles sont de nature empathique."

"Vous voulez dire que cette fille… est une empathe ?"

"Vous l'avez vu par vous-même. Elle est naturellement douée d'empathie. Rapprochez leurs lits l'un de l'autre."

Poppy décida qu'à ce point, devant une magie qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant, elle avait plutôt intérêt à faire confiance au jugement du Directeur. D'un mouvement de sa baguette, elle rapprocha les deux lits ensemble.

"Maintenant, joignez leurs mains, afin que leur contact physique ne soit pas rompu. Il se peut que Severus ait encore besoin de son empathie." Poppy fit ce qu'il lui dit. "A présent, laissez agir la magie élémentale. Il n'y a plus grand-chose que nous pouvons faire de toutes façons, si ce n'est attendre."

"Est-ce que vous réalisez, Albus, qu'au lieu d'avoir un mort, nous aurions pu finir avec deux ?"

Le Directeur la regarda, pensif. "Oui. Mais la magie élémentale est quelque chose de très puissant. De plus, ces deux-là sont liés télépathiquement. Avec tout ce qu'elle vient de subir, je ne pense pas que Lorena acceptera de rendre les armes si facilement. Elle aime Severus bien trop pour cela."

Fumseck émit un trille pour signifier son accord. Puis le phénix laissa tomber deux ou trois larmes sur le front de Severus. Il fit de même pour Lorena. "Je vais rester avec eux, Poppy," fit gentiment le Directeur, tout en massant les larmes sur le front de Severus d'abord, puis sur celui de Lorena. "Je vous avertirai s'il se passe quoi que ce soit pour eux."

"Elle est épuisée…" fit Poppy, de la compassion dans la voix. "Je crois que je peux lui donner quelque chose qui la fortifiera, afin qu'elle puisse continuer à lutter pour Severus et elle-même."

"Ah, en voilà une bonne initiative," répondit Albus avec un sourire.

* * *

_**N'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a des coquilles ou fautes de français, que je puisse corriger. A rendre quelque chose, autant que ce soit bien.**_

_**Merci de laisser des revues ! Plein de revues ! Et d'encouragements aussi. **_

**_Je remercie tous les lecteurs et lectrices qui ont laissé des revues, anonymement ou pas. C'est vraiment chouette de vous lire !_**


	28. L'amour protecteur

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**28 – L'amour protecteur**

Quelques heures plus tard, Severus ouvrit les yeux. Lentement. Emergeant d'un monde de douleur. La dernière chose dont il se rappelait était son retour par Transplanage dans ses appartements. Dès qu'il s'y était senti en sécurité, il s'était écroulé à terre, inconscient. Il avait accueilli le coma avec soulagement, attendant la mort qui devait suivre rapidement. Pour un repos définitif.

Pour ce qui avait suivi, les choses étaient plutôt floues, presque irréelles. Il pouvait juste percevoir une douce présence dans son esprit – ou ce qu'il en restait. Il avait senti une ruée chaleureuse, comme si son âme avait été protégée, bercée, aimée. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé quelque chose de semblable auparavant. L'expérience la plus proche à laquelle il pouvait comparer, c'était probablement lorsqu'un bébé était encore dans l'utérus de sa mère. Bien entendu, il n'en avait conservé aucun souvenir mais c'était ce qui décrivait le mieux ce qu'il avait alors ressenti. La douce présence avait pris soin de lui, consolant son âme, comme personne ne l'avait fait auparavant. Pas même sa propre mère.

Il avait ressenti de puissantes vagues qui balayaient son âme, soignant son esprit blessé par la torture qu'il venait d'endurer entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une magie intense l'entourait. En vérité, il s'était senti protégé par une magie puissante. Chaque fois qu'il recevait l'_Endoloris_, il avait continué à s'accrocher à cette magie, cet amour qui lui avait été envoyé, qu'il avait reçu.

Désormais, il était réveillé et d'après ses expériences précédentes, son corps aurait dû être douloureux, atrocement douloureux. Il se souvenait de ce qu'il lui était arrivé avant. Les sortilèges, l'Impardonnable qui lui avait été infligé, les coups, la torture. Mais il découvrit que son corps n'était pas aussi douloureux.

Il sentait même une sensation étrange. Sa main droite touchait quelque chose qui n'appartenait pas à son corps mais qui semblait être une extension de lui-même. Son esprit était toujours en train d'errer dans la confusion. Ce quelque chose qu'il touchait lui était cependant très familier.

Severus se risqua à tourner la tête vers la droite. Alors il vit et comprit pourquoi ce contact était familier. Il tenait la main de quelqu'un. La main de Lorena. Dès qu'il eût prononcé son nom dans la tête, la réalité s'abattit sur lui. Elle avait été la douce présence qui avait bercé et protégé son âme. Elle avait été celle qui lui avait envoyé ces puissantes vagues de… d'amour ? Une magie puissante, c'était sûr. Douce, réconfortante, rafraîchissante comme une source… La source de la caverne, à Lughnasadh… Un corps tout contre le sien… Une canopée de lumière au-dessus d'eux… Désir. Sexe. Convoitise. Plaisir. Amour. Un seul nom pour tous ces noms. _Lorena…_

Alors il comprit. Les sentiments de la jeune fille, bien que non réciproque, lui avaient donné une protection sans laquelle il n'aurait jamais pu revenir vivant. Elle l'avait aimé tellement sans conditions qu'elle avait voulu le sauver des ténèbres, sans poser de questions, sacrifiant tout, tout comme il le faisait lui-même avec ce boulot d'espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Il endurait pour le Plus Grand Bien du monde magique. Elle endurait pour lui uniquement. L'échelle était différente mais y penser réchauffa son coeur solitaire.

Elle était toujours inconsciente. Il ne comprenait pas cette partie. _Pourquoi est-elle dans un lit d'hôpital ?_ Ses mouvements avaient attire l'attention d'Albus. Le vieil homme se leva de sa chaise et mit une main amicale sur l'épaule de son Maître des Potions.

"Bienvenue, Severus," fut tout ce qu'il put dire. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus Rogue vit le Directeur verser des larmes. "Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer combien je suis heureux de vous voir de retour parmi nous…" dit-il après de longues secondes de pure émotion.

"Je vois ça, Albus," murmura Severus. "Remettez-vous." C'était là son moyen d'exprimer qu'il avait bien remarqué les larmes et les émotions de son ami. Qu'il les avait remarquées et acceptées.

"Je peux constater que vous êtes toujours égal à votre personnalité, habituellement si charmante," commenta Albus avec un éclat dans ses yeux bleu acier. "Ce qui veut dire que vous êtes définitivement sauvé et de retour parmi nous."

Le Maître des Potions ricana. Il réalisa qu'il tenait toujours la main de Lorena dans la sienne – et qu'il ne souhaitait pas la lâcher non plus. "Et elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?"

Albus soupira. "Vous ne me croiriez pas mais au moins j'ai Poppy pour me soutenir sur ce coup-là. Lorena vous a sauvé la vie en fait. Elle vous a ramené ici après que vous soyez revenu à vos quartiers par Transplanage. Vous étiez… notre médecine vous avait condamné, Severus, vous devez le savoir. Vous étiez mourant. Lorena était toujours là, avec nous, et elle a utilisé sur vous cette magie qu'elle possède."

"Sa magie élémentale ?"

"Oui. C'est une empathe. Elle a pris vos blessures sur elle, traitant vos blessures et votre souffrance. Severus, elle a changé la mort en vie, en luttant pour vous. Par le lien que vous partagez tous les deux, elle est parvenue à retourner les cartes en votre faveur. Cependant… elle s'est blessée dans le processus, aussi fort que vous l'étiez, car ces blessures qu'elle a maintenant… c'étaient les vôtres."

"Vous voulez dire… qu'elle est presque morte pour moi ? Pour me sauver la vie ?"

Albus hocha la tête. "On dirait que sa magie vous a protégé pendant votre visite à Voldemort et vous a permis de revenir. C'est la même magie qui lui a permit de faire agir cette empathie sur vous. C'est la même magie que celle que vous avez partagée pendant le rituel."

Severus savait lire entre les lignes de ce que le Directeur venait de dire. Elle avait presque donné sa vie pour sauver la sienne. "Elle n'aurait pas dû. Elle a risqué sa vie. Stupidement."

"Allons, Severus !" grogna le vieux sorcier. "Ne vous aventurez pas à lui dire une chose pareille ! De plus, il n'y a rien de stupide à se sacrifier pour autrui. Je crois que vous connaissez la chanson à ce sujet, n'est-ce pas, Severus ?"

"Je le fais parce que vous m'avez demandé de le faire. Nous avons passé un accord, vous et moi, Albus ! J'ai toutes les bonnes raisons pour faire ça ! Alors qu'elle…"

"Elle n'a pas les mêmes motivations, n'est-ce pas ?" l'interrompit Albus. "Severus, il y a des années de cela, vous êtes venu à moi parce que vous souhaitiez protéger une personne que vous aimiez. Lorena a agi parce qu'elle voulait protéger et sauver une personne pour laquelle elle éprouve des sentiments. Vous. Il n'y a pas de meilleure raison que celle-ci pour accomplir ça. N'en cherchez pas d'autre, il n'y en a pas." Il s'arrêta, donnant une légère tape sur l'épaule de son ami. "Je veux que vous vous reposiez et réfléchissiez à ce dont nous venons de parler, Severus. Soyez présent pour elle lorsqu'elle se réveillera. Ce sera la meilleure récompense pour elle, bien que je sache qu'elle ne recherche aucune récompense du tout. Tout comme vous, par ailleurs. Vous ne recherchez pas l'argent, la célébrité ou la gloire dans ce travail non plus. Vous êtes l'homme le plus courageux que j'ai jamais rencontré, le moins égoïste aussi. Et parfois aussi, vous êtes l'individu le plus têtu et le plus stupide. Mais je crois que vous pouvez faire face à cette partie-là de vous-même tout seul." L'éclat dans ses yeux étincelait.

Albus décida qu'il ne lui donnerait pas plus d'arguments. Il laissa le Maître des Potions réfléchir à ses paroles. Il informerait d'abord Poppy que l'un de ses patients était réveillé, en espérant que ses paroles parviendraient à percer leur chemin à travers le crâne parfois épais de Severus.

Le Maître des Potions resta dans son lit, silencieux et pensif. Quelques secondes plus tard, Mme Pomfresh vint à ses côtés, baguette en main. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. "Oh Severus…" fut tout ce qu'elle put dire. "Un miracle est arrivé !"

"Alors, comme ça, vous m'aviez condamné, Poppy ?" répondit-il dans un grognement.

"Pas moi, mais notre médecine, c'est vrai. J'ai même dit à Albus que seul un miracle pouvait vous sauver."

"On dirait que c'est ce qui est arrivé," répliqua platement le Maître des Potions.

"Non, ça n'avait rien d'un miracle, Severus. Vous le savez et je le sais aussi." Elle s'arrêta, se concentrant sur l'estimation de ses blessures. Lorena n'avait pas pris soin de ses os cassés et la médi-sorcière les traita. "C'est complètement différent. Cette fille est une guérisseuse née."

Severus repensa au souhait de carrière de Lorena. "Elle voulait devenir une médi-sorcière… avant de devenir aveugle."

"Eh bien, elle devrait persévérer dans cette voie. Peu importe sa cécité, elle a réussi à le faire. Je l'ai vue faire. Je crois qu'il y a là tout un nouveau domaine de la médecine qui n'attend que nous pour le développer. Elle pourrait faire une réelle différence. En tout cas, elle a fait une grosse différence pour vous."

Severus demeura silencieux. Poppy avait raison. A l'époque où la jeune fille avait exprimé son souhait de poursuivre une carrière médicale, il se pouvait qu'elle n'ait pas eu encore pleinement conscience de ses talents. Désormais les choses avaient change et toute cette expérience pouvait bien avoir relancé la confiance de la jeune fille en elle-même de nouveau vers cette voie, en dépit de sa cécité.

Il laissa Poppy terminer son travail sur lui. Il tenait toujours la main de Lorena. Toutefois, ses pensées nageaient encore dans une totale confusion. Sûrement une séquelle de la torture. Voldemort et les autres Mangemorts avaient été particulièrement de mauvaise humeur cette fois… Il l'avait échappée belle. Il ferma les yeux pour se souvenir de chaque détail, même les plus horribles, car il savait que Albus voulait un rapport précis.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait réussi à savoir que la jeune fille vierge ne l'était plus. Comment – c'était un mystère pour Severus. Il était certain d'une seule chose, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'avait pas appris par lui directement, grâce à la Légilimencie. Severus était un Occlumens bien trop doué. Il avait feint la surprise la plus totale quand il entendit Voldemort déclarer qu'il avait découvert qu'il n'était désormais plus possible pour lui de prendre la virginité de la fille.

Ce qui avait mis le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans une rage folle. Bien entendu, il avait décidé que son espion aurait dû en être informé – et donc l'en avoir tenu au courant aussi. Severus savait ce que cela signifiait pour lui la seconde où ces paroles avaient été dites. Il était bon pour passer un sale quart d'heure, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. En vérité, à partir de ce moment-là, l'enfer s'abattit et se déchaîna sur lui.

Bellatrix avait été la première à lui jeter l'_Endoloris_, de toute la haine qu'elle pouvait éprouver pour le sang-mêlé qu'il était. Les autres Mangemorts avaient aussi jeté des sortilèges douloureux pour faire bonne mesure, rien que pour s'amuser et aussi par ressentiment contre l'espion du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il se rappela avoir été traîné dans une cellule et abandonné là, à y croupir pour quelques heures avant une autre séance de torture.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu plus tard, le tançant vertement à propos de cette partie de son plan désormais inutilisable – ce qui impliqua quelques _Endoloris_ supplémentaires. Severus avait soigneusement cache dans les plus profonds recoins de son esprit qu'il avait été responsable de cette situation. Sinon, sans doute que Voldemort l'aurait tué.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait quitté la cellule, laissant Severus tranquille, mais encore plus blessé qu'auparavant. Le Maître des Potions avait réussi à prendre sa fiole de potion analgésique et à en boire le contenu. Cela l'aida et il se sentit mieux. Mais il savait que ses potions ne dureraient pas très longtemps. Il devait tenir car il savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres attendait la toute dernière minute pour lui donner ses ordres ou toute autre information essentielle. Il devait s'accrocher.

Le deuxième jour avait été pire. Severus n'était pas tout à fait conscient mais la magie dont Lorena l'avait doté faisait son oeuvre – il était toujours vivant. Il économisa son énergie pour ses boucliers mentaux, son Occlumencie pouvant signifier la différence entre la vie et la mort dans sa situation.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu à sa cellule et avait radoté pendant presque une heure au sujet de la fille et du pouvoir qu'il avait perdu. Il avait jeté plusieurs _Endoloris,_ accompagnés à chaque fois un rire cruel. Severus s'était accroché à la magie élémentale dont Lorena l'avait doté. Il hésitait avant d'utiliser ses propres pouvoirs supplémentaires, qu'il avait reçus pendant le rituel. Il savait que Voldemort pourrait le percevoir, ce qui signerait son épitaphe. Il décida de ne pas l'utiliser, se fiant uniquement à la protection magique donnée par Lorena avant qu'il ne quitte Poudlard.

Mais même ça réveilla les soupçons de Voldemort. A moins que son espion soit devenu résistant à l'_Endoloris_… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aimait pas le contact physique mais cette fois, il toucha le corps de Severus et en éprouva de la répulsion. Un sentiment qu'il ne voulait pas connaître irradiait du Maître des Potions. Il avait posé la question à Severus à ce sujet, entre deux _Endoloris_. Severus insista qu'il ne savait rien de tout cela. Bien entendu, la réponse n'avait pas plus au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais alors pas du tout. Encore quelques autres _Endoloris_ et il sortit de la cellule.

Severus avait pensé alors qu'il lui fallait être encore plus prudent. Cependant, s'il pouvait cacher ses sentiments pour Lorena, il ne pouvait pas cacher la magie qu'elle lui avait donnée pour sa protection. Il devait être possible de faire quelque chose à ce propos mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment d'entreprendre des recherches sur le sujet. Survivre était une tâche bien plus urgente. Peut-être que le Seigneur des Ténèbres finirait par tout laisser tomber après tout.

Le troisième jour, après bien des blessures et des souffrances, Severus tint sa récompense. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait conçu un autre plan, qu'il détaillait désormais à ses plus proches adeptes, y compris Severus. Surtout à Severus. Il était en fait un élément-clé de son plan, bien que Voldemort lui eût fait comprendre qu'il pouvait disposer de sa vie à son gré. Les détails du plan avaient été expliqués, avec divers sortilèges douloureux et des _Endoloris_ jetés pour faire bonne mesure, entre chaque explication. C'était là un des moments favoris du Seigneur des Ténèbres. De la sorte, il était certain que chaque instruction qu'il donnait ne serait pas oubliée de sitôt. Severus le savait mais cette fois-ci, il ne lui restait plus de potion analgésique. Il ne pouvait plus que compter sur la protection de Lorena et sa propre endurance. Les autres s'en prirent à lui tour à tour, jetant maléfices après sortilèges, brûlant, fouettant, coupant, alors qu'il était laissé sans défense, incapable de sortir sa propre baguette. Il avait continué à souffrir avec courage.

Severus n'avait plus trop d'énergie maintenant. Il savait qu'il devait rester conscient jusqu'à la fin car il aurait besoin de revenir à Poudlard. Puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres renvoya tout le monde. C'était le moment ou jamais. Severus avait réussi à agripper le médaillon des Rogue qui lui pendait autour du cou, son poing gauche le serrant de toutes ses forces, autant que possible étant donné les circonstances. Ensuite, il sentit l'énergie irradiant du médaillon. Severus avait concentré toutes ses forces mentales dessus, dans un dernier sursaut déterminé pour Transplaner hors du manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quelque part, la magie du médaillon avait marché car il avait pu rentrer à Poudlard. Le médaillon avait fonctionné un peu comme un Portoloin. Une fois de plus, la magie élémentale de Lorena l'avait sauvé.

Et à présent, il se trouvait à l'Infirmerie, tenant la main de la jeune femme, sa puissante magie l'ayant secouru encore une fois. Il soupira. Il avait besoin de mieux se concentrer sur ses souvenirs de la réunion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait reçu des instructions et il devait relayer tout le plan à Dumbledore pour agir en conséquence. Parce que cette fois, Voldemort avait élaboré toute une machination vraiment vicieuse et Severus se demandait comment ils pourraient s'en sortir cette fois et y échapper.

* * *

**_La vie d'un Mangemort n'est pas toujours facile – tout spécialement pour quelqu'un comme Severus, qui non seulement se trouve haut placé dans la hiérarchie des adeptes du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais aussi joue un jeu dangereux en tant qu'agent double. Il a besoin d'un peu d'aide et de protection – je suis bien contente de lui avoir envoyé quelqu'un pour ça. Il le mérite, ne croyez-vous pas ?_**

**_Merci de laisser des revues ! Tout plein de revues ! Vos encouragements sont super à lire !_**


	29. Guérison et Magie Noire

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**29 – Guérison et Magie Noire**

Quelques heures plus tard, Severus était assis dans le bureau du Directeur. Il se sentait infiniment mieux, bien qu'il eut fallu qu'il ingère une bonne quantité de potions diverses et varies pour le faire se tenir debout sur ses deux jambes : potions fortifiantes, potions régénératrices, potions de réparation osseuse, potions analgésiques, potions nourrissantes, toute la panoplie que pouvait offrir la pharmacopée magique. Mme Pomfresh avait insisté qu'il les boive toutes sinon...

Severus avait dû céder, s'il voulait rapidement transmettre au Directeur toutes les informations qu'il avait collectées. Albus avait besoin de temps pour élaborer un contre-plan – et vite. Le Maître des Potions voulait aussi sortir tout ce qu'il avait en tête et sur le cœur, suite à cette dernière rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les deux hommes étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre. Dumbledore avait donné des instructions fermes à la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée de son bureau, qu'il ne devait pas être dérangé – sauf par Mme Pomfresh à propos de l'état de Lorena.

"Alors, Severus, quel est ce nouveau plan que Voldemort a manigancé cette fois ?"

"Il était fou de savoir que Mlle Nottingham n'était plus vierge. Ne me demandez pas comment il l'a appris, c'est un mystère total pour moi. Deux possibilités à mon avis : soit il a apposé une trace sur elle, soit il y a un espion pour lui ici."

Albus pouffa. "Vous êtes son espion ici, Severus."

Le Maître des Potions ne sembla pas apprécier la plaisanterie. "Je ne crois pas qualifier pour ça. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait d'apprendre que j'étais en fait responsable de la perte de la vertu de Mlle Nottingham, nous ne serions pas là à en discuter ensemble."

"Je faisais seulement une plaisanterie à votre sujet, Severus. Honnêtement, je ne crois pas qu'il a un autre espion ici. Seulement vous et moi et la jeune fille étions au courant de tout cela. Le rituel. La caverne. Non, je pencherais plutôt sur la notion qu'il pourrait avoir un quelconque marqueur sur elle."

"Ce qui complique encore plus la chose." Severus soupira. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a fixé une date butoir cette fois. Nous savons quand il va frapper la prochaine fois. Halloween."

"Samhain. Halloween," fit Dumbledore pensivement. "Une date qui fait sens. De toutes façons, il frappe habituellement à cette date-là. C'est un mauvais souvenir qu'il se doit d'effacer. Il a besoin de faire de cette date une victoire, chaque année."

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est venu avec une nouvelle idée brillante cette fois. Comme il ne pouvait pas avoir sa virginité, alors il a décidé d'un changement de plan. Il la prendrait toujours, mais cette fois, pour concevoir un enfant avec elle. Il n'arrête pas de radoter qu'en Magie Noire, les enfants conçus de force à Halloween, sont très utiles pour d'autres rituels."

Albus se radossa à sa chaise, un air inquiet dans ses yeux bleu acier. "Il a raison, malheureusement. Non pas que je pratique la Magie Noire mais j'en connais suffisamment sur le sujet pour voir où tout cela mène." Il prit une profonde inspiration. "Un enfant conçu avec une vierge prise de force à Halloween, aurait le summum en termes de pouvoir. Bien entendu, même si la fille n'est plus vierge, un enfant conçu de force à cette date, serait toujours d'un très grand intérêt pour lui. Vous savez ce qui est arrivé à ces enfants ensuite, Severus ? Vous connaissait suffisamment la Magie Noire pour imaginer le plan."

"En effet. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a exposé devant moi de toutes manières. Un enfant conçu à Halloween serait très probablement né aux alentours de Lughnasadh. Il croit qu'il pourrait en obtenir les pouvoirs par un rituel sacrificiel ce jour-là. Que la mère ait donné naissance ou pas. Il s'en moque car les deux ne sont pas supposés vivre après. Plutôt horrible."

"Oui, la cruauté de Tom ne cessera jamais de m'étonner. Tout ceci, c'est de la Magie Noire, très Noire. Très horrible aussi," répondit Albus. Parfois, il utilisait le prénom de Voldemort. Tom Riddle. En fait, il était le seul à le faire. Il avait ses raisons après tout. Il avait rencontré le gamin dans son orphelinat quand il avait 11 ans et sur le point d'intégrer Poudlard, alors que Dumbledore n'y était encore que le professeur de Métamorphose. Il y avait bien longtemps. Albus était aussi le seul à utiliser 'Voldemort' comme nom pour son adversaire. Tous les autres disaient 'Vous-Savez-Qui', 'Tu-Sais-Qui' ou bien 'Celui-Qui-Ne-Doit-Pas-Etre-Nommé', à l'instar du reste de la population magique. L'autre exception notable de ce côté-ci de la Lumière, était Severus lui-même qui l'appelait 'Le Seigneur des Ténèbres'. Une habitude héritée de son époque Mangemort. Enfin, techniquement, pour Voldemort, il en était toujours un. Il ne pouvait pas l'appeler autrement, car le moindre écart de langage devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait signer son arrêt de mort. Dernière raison et non des moindres, Severus pensait que seuls de grands et puissants sorciers pouvaient prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il s'estimait ne pas en être digne.

"Ce qui veut dire que nous devons nous montrer encore plus protecteurs envers Lorena," fit le Directeur. "Où est-ce que vous vous situez dans ce plan brillant, Severus ?"

Le Maître des Potions le regarda avec ses yeux sombres brillants. "Je suis chargé d'enlever la fille et de la lui amener, Albus. En tant que professeur à Poudlard, je suis le plus proche d'elle et…" Sa voix s'enroua. "Si j'échoue dans cette tâche, cela signifiera la mort pour moi. Il me l'a garanti cette fois. Il est conscient que vous la gardez en sécurité à Poudlard."

Le poids sur ses épaules était très lourd, Albus Dumbledore pouvait le ressentir aussi. Une fois de plus, il y avait ce choix à faire entre deux vies. Une jeune fille d'un côté, son Maître des Potions de l'autre. L'une avec des pouvoirs formidables, l'autre étant l'espion-clé de l'Ordre chez Voldemort. Quelque fois, le Directeur était fatigué de tout cela. Il avait le sentiment que le seul choix qu'il lui restait, était de décider entre qui vit et qui meurt.

"Il doit bien y avoir un moyen pour vous garder tous les deux sains et saufs," pensa-t-il tout haut.

"Au moins, nous connaissons son plan et ses intentions mêmes," suggéra Severus.

"Tout comme pour son précédent plan pour la virginité de Lorena – lequel a été contrecarré."

"Ce qui veut dire que nous pouvons faire échouer celui-là aussi," dit Severus.

"Je suggère que nous y réfléchissions d'abord. Ce plan implique de la Magie très Noire, pas une magie que nous utilisons d'habitude. Il nous faut faire un peu de recherche d'abord avant de partager cette information avec le reste de l'Ordre."

"Albus… s'il vous plaît, faites-moi une faveur."

"Oui, mon garçon. De quoi s'agit-il ?"

"Ne dites pas au reste de l'Ordre qui… a défloré Mlle Nottingham. Je vous en prie."

Albus sourit et promit. Il savait combien discret et timide son Maître des Potions pouvait être sur certains sujets. "Votre secret est sous bonne garde avec moi, Severus. Vous le savez. Pour le bien de la jeune fille et le vôtre, rien ne sera divulgué à propos de l'identité de l'homme qui l'a fait."

Les deux hommes se levèrent.

"Maintenant, à votre tour de me faire une faveur, Severus." Le Maître des Potions se demanda quelle merveilleuse idée avait germé dans l'esprit du Directeur. Il leva un sourcil. "Allez passer du temps à l'Infirmerie. Allez voir Lorena. Elle a besoin de vous là-bas."

Severus ne dit rien mais ses yeux sombres s'embrasèrent en se posant sur le vieil homme. Il sortit sans un mot – un signer certain pour Albus Dumbledore que sa requête serait non seulement exécutée, mais qu'elle avait touché le cœur de son Maître des Potions aussi.

* * *

Lorsque Severus arriva à l'Infirmerie, Lorena n'était pas encore revenue à elle. Mme Pomfresh avait commencé à s'inquiéter. Elle avait fait quelques recherches sur les empathes et les processus empathiques. Elle avait même contacté d'autres médi-sorciers qu'elle connaissait à Ste. Mangouste pour de plus amples informations. Seul l'un d'entre eux avait entendu parler des empathes. Il avait déclaré que cette forme de médecine était bien trop instable et dangereuse pour une utilisation appropriée. Poppy ne s'était pas étendue sur l'identité de l'empathe placée sous sa responsabilité. Ses recherches lui avaient appris cependant que les empathes avaient besoin d'un temps pour se remettre qui dépendait de leur propre rythme de récupération. Les signes vitaux de Lorena n'étaient pas alarmants en soi, elle était seulement en train de dormir dans son lit. Pourtant, son sommeil n'était pas un sommeil ordinaire, son cerveau présentait des signaux très actifs.

Severus parla brièvement avec Poppy à propos de l'état de la jeune fille. Il lui devait la vie et maintenant, elle était couchée dans ce lit d'hôpital – où il aurait dû être à la place. La médi-sorcière le rassura, aucun des signes vitaux de Lorena n'était inquiétant. Elle n'était plus en danger du tout. Elle ne faisait que dormir, seulement dormir.

Mme Pomfresh s'enquit de sa santé à lui. Oui, il allait mieux. Bien mieux. Le débriefing avec Albus avait été un moyen d'évacuer les horreurs commises par le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur sa personne. En fait, en partie. Certains souvenirs horribles resteraient toujours dans sa mémoire. Son âme serait toujours déchirée. Il pouvait cacher les cicatrices de son corps, mais celles de son âme… c'était une toute autre histoire. La médi-sorcière lui donna une autre potion fortifiante qu'il but sans protester.

Une fois qu'il en eût fini avec elle, Severus alla vers le lit où Lorena dormait. Il tira les rideaux autour pour plus d'intimité. Il s'assit directement sur le lit, comme elle l'avait fait pour lui auparavant. Il soupira, son regard de charbon posé sur elle, brillant intensément.

Les traits de la jeune femme étaient paisibles. Ses longs cheveux couleur de jais s'étalaient sur l'oreiller. Elle était un peu pâle mais sinon, elle avait l'air d'aller bien. Elle avait été déshabillée et revêtue d'une chemise de l'Infirmerie, pour cacher sa nudité. Severus jeta un coup d'oeil autour et laissa ses mains lui toucher l'abdomen, où il avait reçu sa plus grosse estafilade. La blessure était toujours là mais elle ne saignait plus et ne semblait pas être aussi profonde. Ce n'était pas là son souvenir – il avait eu alors le sentiment que son corps avait été coupé en deux en plein milieu.

Elle paraissait vraiment détendue. Il jeta un autre coup d'oeil autour avant de poser ses deux mains sur les tempes de Lorena. "_Legilimens_," murmura-t-il.

Il entra doucement dans son esprit. Il y rencontra une intense activité. Son esprit était une ruche et il fut surpris de trouver autant d'animation dans un corps si immobile. Il comprit que les capacités qui avaient permis à la jeune femme de le soigner, travaillaient désormais à leur maximum à l'intérieur d'elle. Le processus de guérison battait son plein. Il continua et saisit des fragments de souvenirs récents. Son angoisse à propos de son absence. Sa réaction pleine de sang-froid lorsqu'il était revenu. Son désespoir sur son état. Sa recherche frénétique de son âme. Ou encore lorsqu'elle avait pris sur elle sa douleur et ses blessures. Ses larmes et réactions corporelles alors qu'elle traitait et absorbait ses blessures. Oui, cette sensation de bercement et de protection, cela était venu d'elle. Surtout, ses sentiments profonds pour lui.

Il sortit doucement de son esprit. Il avait vu assez. Assez pour le perturber. Il n'était même pas sûr s'il parlerait du reste avec elle directement.

Il lui prit la main dans la sienne. Elle était chaude. Sur le coup d'une intuition, il la porta à ses lèvres et l'embrassa. La sensation le renvoya à un autre souvenir, plus précis, plus intense. Lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée la première fois, après leur désastreuse leçon d'Occlumencie. Il lui avait embrassé le poignet, la paume de la main, puis la bouche. Il était en train de faire la même chose à présent. Il ne pouvait arrêter ses lèvres qui posaient de légers baisers sur les mains de Lorena, son poignet, son avant-bras. Il sentit une faim soudaine pour elle. Il ne put résister et effleura les lèvres de la jeune femme avec les siennes.

Le baiser fut d'abord timide. Puis sa bouche mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure de Lorena, touchant sa bouche comme s'il éraflait de ses dents un nouveau fruit. La pointe de sa langue traça gentiment le contour de la bouche de la jeune femme. Il savait qu'elle aimait quand il lui faisait cela. Elle finissait par lui rendre la pareille. Il devait reconnaître que les baisers avec elle lui manquaient terriblement. Il continua avec sa caresse. Elle était détendue et prendre sa bouche, pour y entrer, fut facile. Oui, cela lui avait vraiment manqué.

Bientôt Severus sentit que non seulement sa bouche la voulait, mais aussi le reste de son corps. Il commença à bander. Franchement, l'Infirmerie n'était pas l'endroit pour de telles activités. Mme Pomfresh pouvait se pointer à n'importe quel moment. Que dirait-elle si elle le surprenait en train de chevaucher la jeune femme, la tringlant de manière insensée alors qu'elle était toujours dans l'inconscience ? Pourtant, cette pensée l'excita encore plus. Lorena était sa maîtresse, son amante. Elle était SIENNE. Qui oserait défier ses propres revendications sur elle ? Il avait entendu dans les souvenirs de Lorena Albus expliquer à Poppy que le Maître des Potions et la jeune fille étaient tous les deux lies et avaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Pas étonnant alors s'il se conduisait avec elle comme un amant le ferait.

Cependant, il recula concernant la partie mentionnant « qu'ils avaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre ». Severus n'était pas d'accord avec cette partie-là. Son corps avait été utilisé pour le rituel, même s'il avait apprécié la jeune fille. Mais quant à ressentir quelque chose de plus fort qu'une passion charnelle pour elle… Non, il ne savait pas. Il l'avait déflorée avec la bénédiction du Directeur. Personne ne pouvait le déposséder légitimement de ce qui lui appartenait.

Sauf lui-même. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La pensée du plan de Voldemort le calma d'une certaine manière. Severus lui caressa la joue. A ce moment, il sentit qu'elle remuait. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement. Il les trouva si limpides, brillant de cet étrange éclat gris. Et pourtant si vides.

"Severus…"

"Oui, je suis là."

Les mains de Lorena lui touchèrent les bras. "Oh, Merlin… Severus, tu es vivant !"

"De toute évidence." _Vivant et bandant pour toi_, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

"Ne te moque pas de moi !" se révolta-t-elle faiblement. "Tu étais dans un état désespéré lorsque tu es arrivé. Tu étais… tu étais en train de mourir."

"C'est donc pour cela que tu as décidé de jouer ce petit tour de magie élémentale sur moi ?" fit-il d'une voix soyeuse.

Elle hésita. "C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus logique à faire. Je ne regrette pas une seule seconde ce que j'ai fait. Tu es vivant. Rien d'autre n'a d'importance pour moi. N'essaye même pas de me faire changer d'avis." Son ton avait quelque chose de définitif qui lui montra qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à tenter le diable avec elle. Il se rappela aussi des paroles d'Albus et décida de se montrer gentil. Au moins, il essayerait – il n'était pas un homme gentil.

"Severus… tu es là…" Les mains de Lorena allaient et venaient sur ses bras, sa poitrine, ses épaules, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas un fantôme. Puis ses mains montèrent jusqu'au visage de l'homme. "Laisse-moi te toucher." Il ferma les yeux tandis qu'elle caressait ses traits. Elle ferma les yeux aussi, pour apprécier. Elle avait de si bons souvenirs de lui. Elle ne l'avait pas touché ainsi depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de la caverne, après le rituel. Il voulait mettre de la distance entre eux mais à présent, toutes ses résolutions s'étaient réduites en cendres. Elle était de nouveau dans ses bras, il était de nouveau dans ses bras.

Quand elle eut fini, Severus rouvrit les yeux. Le visage de Lorena semblait comblé. Il se pencha vers elle et il commença à lui embrasser les lèvres comme il l'avait fait avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Il n'y avait rien de tel qu'un vrai baiser. Lorena le suivit dans son baiser, percevant son envie, son besoin, son désir, sa convoitise charnelle. Elle lui envoya une puissante vague d'amour. Elle avait découvert cette capacité et elle voulait l'utiliser – avant tout sur lui. Elle n'avait aucun doute que recevoir était merveilleux. Néanmoins, donner l'était tout autant.

La vague d'amour devait avoir touché sa cible, car Severus intensifia le baiser avec un grognement. Il avait jeté un sort de silence autour du lit lorsqu'il était arrivé. De légers gémissements s'échappaient de leurs bouches alors qu'ils s'embrassaient passionnément. Lorena avait noué ses bras autour du cou de Severus, tandis qu'il glissait une main attentionnée sous la taille de la jeune femme. Son autre main caressait délicatement un sein. Quinze jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il l'avait possédée. Il avait cru que la distance qu'il avait mise entre eux aurait été suffisante pour apaiser son désir. Il devait admettre qu'il avait tort. Il la voulait plus que jamais. Elle avait allumé un feu dans son âme et son corps, un feu qui ne pouvait pas être éteint aussi facilement.

Severus sentit qu'elle déboutonnait sa redingote pour y glisser une main en dessous. Autant il la voulait maintenant, autant il lui prit la main dans la sienne et rompit le baiser. Elle lui sourit. "Je pourrais vous enflammer, Professeur…" Sa voix était teintée la dose nécessaire de cet humour froid si typique de Serpentard.

Severus sourit moqueusement. C'était là l'une de leurs blagues personnelles. "Tu ne ferais pas ça, n'est-ce pas ? Après avoir dépensé toute cette énergie à soigner mes brûlures… Par ailleurs, je crois que tu m'as déjà enflammé."

"Embrasse-moi encore alors," dit-elle.

"Non. Je sais où tout cela nous mènera, Lorena. Je ne crois pas que Mme Pomfresh serait très contente si je malmenais l'une de ses patients ici."

"Malmener ? Qui parle de malmener ?" Elle sourit. "Mâle… Mener… oh oui… Tu sais combien j'aime quand tu me _mâle-mènes_, Severus."

Oui, il le savait. Il savait combien elle aimait la passion dont il faisait preuve, son ardeur, sa brutalité, la violence qu'il pouvait mettre dans ses gestes parfois. Son côté charnel, animal. Parce que, quelque part, elle était comme lui, capable de la même passion, de la même violence, elle avait ce même côté animal que lui. Il était bien conscient que c'était tout cela qui l'avait rendue capable de le suivre dans son désir, son envie charnelle, sa faim d'elle, jusqu'à son complet épuisement.

"Quand penses-tu sortir ?" Il espérait qu'un changement de sujet les calmerait tous les deux.

"Je ne sais pas mais bientôt, je l'espère. Il me tarde… d'être avec toi après tout ce qu'il s'est passé." Elle posa une main sur le milieu de son corps, là où la grosse estafilade l'avait touché, lui… et avait été transférée à elle. Elle se toucha l'abdomen et un air de surprise apparut sur ses traits. "Attends…" Elle attrapa la main de l'homme et la posa sur sa blessure. "Lorsque je me suis réveillée, cette blessure me faisait toujours mal. Maintenant… est-ce que tu peux la sentir ? Moi pas !"

Son visage était sérieux. Severus était surprise aussi. Il l'avait touchée là avant qu'elle ne se réveille. La blessure était toujours là alors, bien réelle et suffisamment horrible. Désormais, elle n'était plus qu'une strie sur sa peau. "On dirait qu'elle est presque partie," fit Severus.

"Oui… C'est curieux qu'elle se soit réduite de manière si spectaculaire pendant que nous étions ensemble." Elle n'avait pas terminé sa phrase que la réponse la frappa de plein fouet. "Ca doit être ça. Nous nous sommes envoyés suffisamment de sentiments positifs pour que nous puissions être guéris. Comment te sens-tu ?"

C'était plausible. "Bien mieux, en effet," répondit-il avec honnêteté. "Ca pouvait aussi être le plaisir que tu as reçu alors que nous étions en train de… nous embrasser… qui a amélioré ton état." Il n'était certain de pouvoir envoyer des vagues d'amour ou de quelque autre sentiment comme ça. Puis il se rappela leur nuit de Lughnasadh. La canopée dorée qui était sortie de leurs baguettes. Il fallait être deux pour y parvenir. Leurs énergies combinées. Il se souvenait aussi que le rituel donnait les pouvoirs de la jeune vierge à l'homme qui la prendrait. Après la télépathie de contact, était-il sur le point de devenir une sorte de guérisseur ou d'empathe ?

_Je ne suis pas un guérisseur. Je suis un meurtrier. Je peux ensorceler les esprits et emprisonner les sens. Je peux mettre la gloire en bouteille, distiller la grandeur et même enfermer la mort dans un flacon. Je suis un meurtrier, à la fois avec mes potions et ma baguette. Mais en aucun cas, un guérisseur._

Lorena perçut son changement d'attitude. "Quelque chose ne va pas, Severus ?"

Mince, cette fille était bien trop perceptive. "Non, Lorena. Je me sens tout juste bien de voir que l'on ne me tiendra pas responsable de votre décès." Il releva ses boucliers mentaux quand il découvrit qu'ils étaient bien trop abaissés. Pourtant, la jeune fille n'avait pas pris l'avantage sur lui à ce niveau. Il lui en fut reconnaissant.

Elle ne semblait pas le croire non plus cependant. _Jeune mais pas stupide._

"J'ai désormais une dette de vie avec toi, Lorena."

"Tu ne me dois rien, Severus. Je… Lorsque tu… ressens quelque chose pour une personne, tu veux seulement que cette personne soit saine et sauve, je suppose."

Sa déclaration le laissa sans voix. Severus songea qu'il lui fallait une diversion, quand il se rappel ace qu'il avait dans la poche. Il sortit l'objet. Un pendentif sur une chaîne d'argent. Albus avait dit à Poppy de le laisser dans la main gauche du Maître des Potions, car il avait bien compris que le bijou était vraisemblablement enchanté. Il avait raison.

"Je crois que ceci devrait accélérer ta guérison, Lorena." Il ouvrit le collier et le lui plaça autour du cou. Le pendentif tomba sur la poitrine de la jeune femme.

Lorena le sentit et le reconnut immédiatement. Le médaillon des Rogue. "Oh Severus… c'est à toi qu'il appartient ! Pourquoi…"

Le Maître des Potions fermait la chaîne, attentive à ne pas y mêler des cheveux. "Désormais, c'est à toi qu'il appartient, Lorena. Inutile de poser plus de questions idiotes." Sa bouche était proche de la joue de la jeune femme, elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son cou – cette sensation était merveilleuse.

"Severus… Il est supposé te protéger, _toi_. Il a été enchanté pour qu'il te protège, _toi_…" Sa voix était suppliante.

"Pas d'autres protestations !" fit-il fermement. "Maintenant, c'est toi qu'il protègera à la place."

Alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, il sentit la main de la jeune femme sur son visage. Elle l'attira doucement vers le sien et bientôt, il sentit sa bouche sur la sienne pour un baiser. Severus voulait reculer mais il ne le pouvait pas, il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas. Rapidement, sa passion prit le dessus et il la suivit dans le baiser, d'abord un contact timide mais tendre, puis un vrai baiser d'amant, sa langue jouant avec celle de Lorena dans une étreinte langoureuse. Il serait difficile de lui résister mais il savait qu'il le devait. Ils devaient résister. Tous les deux.

"Je ne sais pas comment te remercier, Severus, pour le bijou."

"Je croyais que tu venais juste de le faire."

"Avec ce baiser ?" Elle soupira, comme si elle avait été blessée par son commentaire. "Non. Je t'ai embrassé parce que j'aime vraiment le faire." Elle caressait ses cheveux, si soyeux sous ses doigts. Elle avait entendu de nombreuses fois les commentaires qui couraient à propos de ses cheveux gras… Ils ne l'étaient pas, ils étaient seulement brillants, soyeux et fins. Elle se souvenait de ses traits quand elle n'était pas encore aveugle. Elle s'était toujours demandée quel serait l'effet si elle mêlait ses doigts à ses mèches noires comme le corbeau. Maintenant, bien qu'aveugle, elle avait la réponse à sa question. Et elle aimait cette réponse.

Il se tut en entendant les paroles de la jeune femme. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle pouvait l'accepter tel qu'il était, comment elle pouvait l'apprécier, comment elle pouvait… l'aimer de manière si inconditionnelle – car c'était ce qu'il avait lu dans son esprit. Il n'avait rien fait pour cela. Malgré ses talents de Légilimens, il n'était pas parvenu à trouver la réponse à cette question. Ou bien peut-être que la réponse était tellement incroyable, tellement irrésistible, qu'il ne pouvait l'accepter lui-même.

Severus n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle pouvait le voir de la façon dont elle le voyait. Il n'était pas gentil, il n'était pas aimable, il n'était pas attentionné. Il était brutal, cruel, asocial. Il avait cuirassé le peu qu'il lui restait d'âme contre toutes les souffrances et les injustices qu'il pouvait voir autour de lui. Il était un Mangemort, un meurtrier. Quant au reste de son âme, il l'avait vendu à Lord Voldemort des années de cela, pour finalement découvrir qu'il avait été dupé dans ce marché. Maintenant, c'était trop tard pour lui. Il s'était enfoncé bien trop profondément dans les ténèbres. Il avait mal tourné, sans aucun espoir de rédemption, quelle qu'elle soit.

Une partie de Severus voulait hurler tout cela à Lorena. Qu'il n'était pas l'homme qu'elle croyait qu'il était. Une autre partie de lui voulait protester qu'effectivement, il pouvait être ce qu'elle croyait qu'il était. Que peut-être le petit peu qu'il lui restait de son âme possédait les qualités dont elle l'avait doté. Une partie de lui voulait l'éloigner de lui, pour ne pas la blesser. Une autre partie de lui la voulait terriblement pour lui seul, afin qu'il puisse se racheter.

Peut-être que l'image qu'elle lui renvoyait de lui, était ce qu'il aurait pu être vraiment, s'il n'avait pas fait les mauvais choix. Ce reflet de ce qu'il aurait pu être, il en voyait l'image dans les yeux vides de la jeune femme, et c'était trop fort pour lui à assumer. Cette histoire de relation entre un professeur et son étudiante n'était qu'un prétexte. Severus le savait, il était bien trop lucide avec lui-même pour ne pas le reconnaître. Il pouvait mentir aux autres, mais pas à lui-même. La vérité se trouvait ailleurs. La vérité, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas réconcilier ce qu'il avait voulu être, avec ce qu'il était. En particulier, si c'était vu à travers les yeux d'une femme.

D'une femme aveugle, qui plus est. Une femme qui devait aller au-delà des apparences. Une télépathe de contact, pour épicer la chose. Une femme qui plongerait sous la surface et regarderait son âme droit dans les yeux avec son œil intérieur.

La partie la plus difficile pour lui à assimiler concernant cet amour inconditionnel. Ca n'existait pas. Ce n'était pas du tout Serpentard. Et pourtant, c'était si puissant. Cet amour lui avait sauvé la vie mais il ne comprenait pas cette partie-là. Il ne lui trouvait pas de sens ou d'équivalent dans sa propre expérience. Cet amour échappait à toute logique. Ou bien c'était là une logique qui ne correspondait pas à sa propre logique, la logique rationnelle, intellectuelle qu'il utilisait tous les jours.

Pourquoi est-ce que les choses étaient-elles si difficiles et si complexes ? Pourquoi la vie était-elle si injuste ? Bien que Severus ait commencé à avoir sa petite idée concernant la seconde question. Cependant, s'il avait trouvé qu'il était déjà passablement difficile et complexe de faire face à certaines situations, il n'avait pas imaginé combien encore plus difficiles et complexes elles étaient sur le point de devenir, bien plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

* * *

**_Je peux ensorceler les esprits et emprisonner les sens. Je peux mettre la gloire en bouteille, distiller la grandeur et même enfermer la mort dans un flacon._ Ce passage est directement extrait de la présentation que Severus fait d'habitude de son cours aux élèves de première années, tel qu'écrit dans _HP à l'Ecole des Sorciers_, que vous avez tous reconnu.**

**J'ai fait un jeu de mot sur « malmener » et « mâle-mener », pour traduire mon jeu de mot d'origine en anglais qui portait sur « manhandling » (brutaliser/moslester) et « man-hand-ling ». Bon, j'espère que ça va passer en français ! Pas facile…**

**J'ai aussi gardé « Riddle » comme nom de naissance de Voldemort, au lieu de reprendre « Jedusor » que je n'aime pas au niveau sonorité (même si je comprends les raisons pour lesquelles ce nom a été traduit ainsi, le fameux anagramme avec « Je suis Lord Voldemort »). Comme il n'y a pas d'anagramme dans cette histoire, j'ai jugé donc inutile de recourir à la tradution « Jedusor » pour « Riddle ». Ce sera donc « Tom Marvolo Riddle » dans cette fic pour désigner le nom de naissance de ce cher Voldy !**

**Merci de laisser des revues ! Plein de revues et d'encouragement !**


	30. La brouille

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**30 – La brouille**

Lorena sortit de l'Infirmerie deux jours plus tard. Malgré sa résolution de mettre de la distance entre eux deux, Severus était venu de son propre chef la chercher pour la guider vers ses appartements où elle avait toujours sa chambre, jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Il lui avait bien précisé qu'elle retournerait dans le dortoir des filles de Serpentard une fois que les autres étudiants seraient de retour, afin qu'elle ne soit pas seule. Il avait accepté de l'emmener au Chemin de Traverse afin qu'elle puisse acheter ses fournitures scolaires pour la prochaine année académique. Albus avait été plus que rassuré de savoir que son Maître des Potions l'accompagnait, tel un garde du corps. Par ailleurs, Severus devait aussi acheter des fournitures pour lui-même.

Le voyage avait été agréable bien qu'il ne montrât aucun signe révélant qu'ils avaient été intimes tous les deux. Il était attentionné mais distant. Lorena pouvait comprendre ses motivations, elle voulait pas s'imposer à lui. Dans son for intérieur, elle se sentait lourde mais comme le ferait une véritable Serpentarde, elle prit sur elle de porter la responsabilité de son amour à sens unique. C'était simplement qu'elle ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de ses sentiments, surtout après la nuit de Lughnasadh qu'ils avaient passée ensemble tous les deux, ainsi que la séance de guérison qui avait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, renforcé leur lien. Elle était contente que cette nuit ait eu lieu, et elle était triste de savoir qu'elle ne se reproduirait plus. De plus, elle avait l'impression que le Maître des Potions ressentait toujours quelque chose pour elle, rien qu'à la manière dont il l'avait embrassée quand elle s'était réveillée à l'Infirmerie.

Ils revinrent à Poudlard et elle rangea toutes ses nouvelles affaires dans sa chambre. Ils se rendirent ensemble à la Grande Salle, pour le dîner. Severus la tenait toujours par le coude pour la guider dans les corridors, bien qu'il sût qu'elle pouvait y retrouver son chemin. Il lui annonça aussi qu'ils ne reviendraient pas à l'Impasse du Tisseur car le début de l'année académique était bien trop proche désormais. Il y retournerait pour y prendre leurs effets personnels. Néanmoins, il lui proposa d'y venir avec lui le lendemain. Lorena accepta – elle avait de délicieux souvenirs de cet endroit.

Ils s'y rendirent et Lorena put ranger ses affaires dans une malle, laquelle fut réduite de façon à entrer dans une poche de vêtement. Severus saisit aussi l'occasion qu'ils étaient là tous seuls, pour lui annoncer "officiellement" qu'elle ne devait plus chercher à avoir un contact de nature personnelle avec lui, sauf en tant que professeur et Directeur de la Maison de Serpentard, bien évidemment. Il voulait dire un contact intime, ainsi que les simples contacts physiques. Elle lui répondit seulement qu'il était celui qui cherchait ce contact, faisant allusion aux baisers qu'il lui avait donnés à l'Infirmerie. Elle prit le tout d'une manière détachée, toute Serpentarde.

Cependant, en elle-même, elle était dévastée. Son amour pour lui deviendrait une charge très lourde à porter, en particulier si elle devait passer deux ans encore à Poudlard, avec lui dans les parages. Mais c'était elle qui était responsable des forts sentiments qu'elle nourrissait pour lui. Elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer décemment pour cela. Dans une dizaine de jours, elle reviendrait habiter dans les dortoirs de Serpentard et ne le verrait que durant les cours. Pour l'instant, il devrait partager ses quartiers avec elle, et prendre leurs repas ensemble avec le personnel qui était resté pendant l'été ou qui venait de revenir des vacances.

Ils revinrent en silence. Bien entendu, Severus était conscient que sa partie du contrat serait difficile à tenir pour lui. Lorsqu'ils revinrent à Poudlard par Transplanage, il la tint contre lui encore plus serrée, comme s'il voulait profiter du contact avec elle pour la dernière fois. Il se fit violence pour ne pas l'embrasser une fois dans l'allée sombre et sans issue, à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Mais il savait que c'était là la meilleure décision pour eux deux. Il était sûr que Lorena comprenait les multiples raisons derrière cette décision. Enfin, _sa_ décision. La jeune femme n'avait pas vraiment eu son mot à dire et devait lui obéir – ce qu'elle fit sans faire de scène. Severus savait qu'elle l'aimait. Elle le lui avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises. Il savait qu'elle était blessée. Dans son for intérieur, il la loua d'avoir accepté _sa_ décision avec respect et maturité. La perte serait d'autant plus douloureuse pour lui mais il broya dans le fond de son coeur le peu de sentiments qu'il avait pour elle, de manière cruelle et impitoyable.

Le jour suivant, Lorena décida qu'elle n'irait pas à la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Bien sûr qu'elle s'était sentie mal après leur discussion à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Elle avait aimé l'amour qu'ils avaient fait ensemble mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle sentait désormais qu'elle avait été utilisée. Elle n'avait aucune idée que Severus ressentait peu ou prou la même chose. Surtout, elle regretterait la relation intime à un niveau supérieur – sentimental, intellectuel, spirituel – qu'elle avait partagée avec lui à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Un lien qu'elle avait toujours avec lui, en particulier depuis qu'une dette de vie s'était établie entre eux.

Cependant, son absence à la table du petit-déjeuner était aussi due à son état physique. Elle s'était tout à fait remise du processus empathique qu'elle avait utilisé pour sauver la vie de Severus. Mais ce matin-là, elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Rien que de penser à la nourriture rendait la situation encore pire. Elle resta au lit et attendit que Severus ait quitté ses appartements, pour se préparer.

Elle se sentait mieux au bout d'une demi-heure passée à vomir dans la salle de bains. Elle avait toujours la nourriture en horreur et toucha à peine à son assiette au déjeuner et au dîner. Severus, qui était assis juste en face d'elle, avait remarqué immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas chez la jeune femme. Il nota dans sa tête ce détail et se promit de mener sa petite enquête sur elle. Probablement que la fille avait mal pris leur "brouille"'. Cela passerait.

Manque de chance pour le Maître des Potions, cette situation perdura. Comme la jeune femme ne disait rien, il continuerait à enquêter pour savoir ce qu'il en retournait. Lorsqu'il lui demanda si elle allait bien, elle répondait invariablement que oui, elle allait bien. Lorsque le sujet était abordé, elle était distante, presque froide. Puis elle perçut qu'il l'observait bien plus. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise à ce propos, après ce qu'il lui avait dit à l'Impasse du Tisseur. S'il ne voulait qu'un contact professionnel, c'était tout ce qu'il aurait. Elle avait décidé de ne rien lui confier de nature plus personnelle.

Une semaine avant le retour des autres étudiants, après qu'une conversation entre eux deux eût tournée en dispute, Lorena décida de quitter les appartements de Severus définitivement, pour retourner directement au dortoir des filles de Serpentard. Elle devait y revenir après tout. Elle avait seulement devancé le moment. Severus était soudain inquiet mais elle lui assura qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule. Elle resta ferme dans sa décision et commença à faire ses bagages sans un mot pour lui. Les elfes de maison l'aidèrent à apporter ses affaires au dortoir et elle quitta Severus sans plus attendre, en lui disant seulement qu'elle le verrait pendant les cours uniquement. La froideur de sa voix avait tout dit. Elle était sincère.

Elle avait perçu son changement d'attitude mais elle avait décidé de ne plus lui donner de levier sur elle. Elle lui dit même, que malgré les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui, rien ne serait jamais possible entre eux. Il avait raison de dire, en effet, que ce qui s'était passé entre eux pendant l'été, devait être rapidement oublié dans les limbes de la mémoire.

Lorena était en colère après lui pour son double jeu envers elle, mais elle décida de ne pas le montrer. Ses dernières paroles pour lui, avant de quitter ses appartements, étaient qu'il devait informer lui-même le Directeur qu'elle avait emménagé dans le dortoir de Serpentard – ce qu'il interpréta comme un moyen pour elle d'exercer une sorte de vengeance. Elle l'aimait toujours mais elle avait décidé de se comporter avec lui de manière tout à fait Serpentarde, laissant un Maître des Potions bien plus perturbé qu'il ne l'aurait cru d'abord. Oui, comme Albus Dumbledore le lui avait dit au cours du débriefing qui avait suivi le rituel, il s'était attaché à elle. Et peut-être même plus que ça encore.

Severus informa Albus de l'actuelle situation de la jeune fille. Le vieux sorcier ne dit rien car il pouvait voir que son Maître des Potions était d'une humeur massacrante. Inutile de l'énerver encore plus car les cours devait bientôt reprendre. Si Dumbledore ne pouvait obtenir de réponses de lui, il pouvait toujours les avoir de la fille. Cela en valait la peine après tout. Peut-être qu'elle avait besoin d'aide et de quelques conseils. Mais la jeune femme faisait de son mieux pour rester le moins visible. Elle évitait tout contact avec qui que ce soit, le plus possible, passant toute la journée dans la Salle sur Demande, à jouer de la musique avec son violon ou sur le piano de la Salle. Le Professeur Severus Rogue avait été son premier amour – et il restait toujours l'homme qu'elle aimait – mais elle essayait de l'oublier dans la musique.

Lorena ne se sentait pas bien physiquement le matin mais au moins, il n'y avait personne autour d'elle pour la surveiller de manière incessante. C'était un peu mieux au moment du déjeuner, le dîner allait presque bien, même si elle ne mangeait pas beaucoup. Elle paraissait plus pale, ce qui fut suffisant pour déclencher une alarme dans l'esprit à la fois d'Albus et de Severus. Naturellement, comme Severus était le Directeur de sa Maison, il se devait de faire le premier pas.

Le dernier soir avant le retour des étudiants, il l'attrapa après le dîner, au moment où elle quittait la Grande Salle. Severus avait quitté la table du dîner à l'avance et il l'attendait dans un coin sombre du corridor menant à la salle commune de Serpentard. Il lui saisit le bras et mit une main sur la bouche de la jeune femme pour l'empêcher de crier. Puis il l'entraîna plus loin, la poussa contre le mur et jeta un sort de silence autour d'eux afin que nul ne puisse entendre ce qu'ils diraient.

Lorena avait reconnu les mains qui l'avaient saisie, à la fois par le contact physique et ses aptitudes télépathiques. Elle était toujours liée à Severus. Elle avait été surprise et effrayée pendant les premières secondes. Une fois sa surprise envolée, elle était à présent en colère contre lui.

"Severus ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!"

"J'essaye d'avoir une gentille petite conversation polie avec toi."

"Alors enlève tes mains de moi ! Lâche-moi ! Severus !"

Severus la tenait toujours étroitement entre lui et le mur. Elle pouvait sentir son corps, sa chaleur, sa force. C'était si bon. "Pas avant que je te dise ce que j'ai besoin de te dire."

"Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas avoir de contact physique avec moi ! De plus, après ce que tu m'as dit chez toi, je crois que tu n'as plus rien à me dire. Severus, lâche-moi !" Elle ne tenta même pas de le repousser. Elle attrapa seulement ses robes, les mains sur sa poitrine, plus pour se tenir à lui que pour le repousser. Severus l'avait aussi remarqué, ainsi que la façon dont le corps de la jeune femme semblait se fondre dans le sien, si facilement. Elle lui demanda de la relâcher tandis que tout son corps réclamait celui de l'homme. En dépit de sa ferme résolution, il y avait des choses difficiles à contenir…

"J'ai certaines choses à vous dire, Mlle Nottingham. D'abord, vous devez vous adresser à moi en me vouvoyant, et en utilisant « Monsieur » ou bien « Professeur ». Les étudiants arriveront demain. Quant à une conversation ensemble, je peux vous poser toutes les questions que j'estime devoir poser, à n'importe quel moment. Dois-je vous rappeler que je suis le Directeur de votre Maison ? En tant que tel, si je remarque que l'un ou l'une de mes étudiants semble avoir un problème, il est de mon devoir de savoir ce qu'il se passe."

Il était revenu à l'usage de son nom de famille. Lorena comprit qu'il était alors en mode professoral complet, question autorité. Bien qu'elle aimât la façon dont il pouvait exercer son pouvoir sur elle. Cependant, il avait raison. "Je n'ai aucun problème, monsieur," fit-elle doucement, tout à fait consciente qu'il pouvait lui extorquer la vérité. Pendant une seconde ou deux, elle regretta que les leçons d'Occlumencie n'aient pas continué. Il avait les moyens d'entrer dans son esprit à volonté pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait savoir.

De son côté, elle n'était pas dépourvue de ses propres capacités. Elle leva ses boucliers mentaux pour l'empêcher de fouiller dans son esprit. Il le perçut mais décida de laisser de côté la question.

"Je crois que vous avez un problème. Vous avez été malade, c'est évident, depuis le début de la semaine dernière, jusqu'à maintenant. Vous mangez à peine votre assiette et vous ne venez même pas prendre votre petit-déjeuner."

"Les elfes de maisons me l'apportent dans le dortoir."

Severus décida qu'il était temps de lui mettre la pression. "J'ai vérifié avec les elfes de maison. Ils ne vous ont jamais apporté quoi que ce soit dans votre dortoir. Ne. Me. Mentez. Pas," dit-il, un ton doux mais dangereux dans la voix, détachant chaque mot. "Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda-t-il, la pression évidente dans le ton de sa voix.

Lorena demeura dans un silence entêté.

"N'oubliez pas que j'ai divers moyens à ma disposition pour obtenir la vérité de vous."

"Vous voulez dire le Veritaserum ? La Légilimencie ? Ou bien tout simplement… la violence ? Je sais de quoi vous êtes capable… Professeur." Sa voix avait une bonne dose d'ironie, et même de moquerie.

"Ne me tentez pas," gronda-t-il.

"Alors n'oubliez pas que j'ai aussi des moyens pour me défendre." Ce disant, elle glissa une main rapide sous sa redingote, sous ses robes de professeur. Il savait ce que ce geste signifiait pour elle. Pour eux deux. Ils en avaient suffisamment plaisanté.

"Pas de ce petit jeu avec moi, Mlle Nottingham. Je peux aussi faire de la magie sans baguette. Vous seriez surprise." Il profita de la surprise de la jeune femme pour lui attraper les poignets, rapide comme l'éclair. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri. "Maintenant, vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe !"

Lorena gémit sous sa poigne ferme. "Vous me faites mal !"

Severus s'en moquait. "Alors dites-moi ! Répondez-moi !"

Lorena devait concéder qu'il avait l'avantage. Elle se sentit soudainement vulnérable devant lui. Il pressa son corps encore plus contre celui de la jeune femme. La sensation était trop forte pour elle. Elle avait perçu dès le début qu'avec ses mains, il pouvait utiliser son corps pour donner du plaisir ou infliger de la souffrance. "Je suppose… que je suis un peu anxieuse de commencer l'année." Son ton était trop penaud pour être honnête. Severus ne marcha pas.

"Vous mentez." Soudain, il libéra les poignets de Lorena et lui saisit la tête de ses mains. "_Legilimens_ !"

Lorena hurla sous l'assaut. C'était la même douleur que celle qu'elle avait ressentie au cours de leur première leçon d'Occlumencie. Elle essaya de se dégager de lui mais Severus avait utilisé son propre poids pour la clouer contre le mur. L'assaut fut brutal, impitoyable, comme un viol. Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues de Lorena, sous les coups de la douleur dans son esprit. Avec toute l'énergie qu'elle pouvait rassembler, elle lui envoya une puissante vague d'amour, en espérant que cela l'arrêterait. Par ailleurs, cette vague cacherait probablement ce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il découvre.

L'amour qu'elle lui avait envoyé, toucha Severus. Cet amour avait aussi renforcé ses barrières mentales. Mais il était plus fort et sa volonté submergea rapidement ses défenses mentales. Il lança une autre attaque contre l'esprit de la jeune femme et elle ne put résister à toute la brutalité, toute la violence qu'il y avait mis.

"Je… Je suis… enceinte !" finit-elle par se rendre, avant de s'écrouler contre la poitrine de l'homme, entre ses bras. Elle avait proféré ces paroles à haute voix, ce n'était même pas quelque chose qu'il avait entendu dans son esprit, car elle l'avait bien soigneusement caché. Mais la douleur avait été trop forte et elle l'avait exprimé tout haut. Dans un cri de douleur.

En entendant ceci, Severus se retira de son esprit, ses mains lui relâchèrent la tête. A présent, elle pleurait tout contre lui, silencieusement, son corps agité de tremblements. Le Maître des Potions se demanda s'il avait bien entendu, si ce n'était pas là un autre mensonge. Pas cette fois. Il savait qu'elle avait dit la vérité. Il lui apparut aussi qu'il avait utilisé l'équivalent télépathique de l'_Endoloris_ sur elle. Sur la dernière personne au monde qu'il voulait torturer.

_Est-ce là le type de pouvoir que désire le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?_ Bien entendu, il connaissait la réponse. Les trois Sortilèges Impardonnables exigeaient l'utilisation d'une baguette mais cette fois, Severus n'avait pas eu besoin de recourir à la sienne. Son esprit avait été suffisant. Bien entendu, cela exigeait un Légilimens compétent mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'était déjà.

Il ferma les yeux au fur et à mesure qu'il se rendait compte lentement de la portée de son geste. Il fit alors la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit pour soulager la jeune femme qu'il venait d'agresser si brutalement. Il la serra contre lui, l'étreignant avec force, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille, la berçant, lui caressant les cheveux, les épaules. "C'est fini, Lorena, c'est fini." Sans réfléchir, il avait de nouveau utilisé le prénom de la jeune femme.

Une fois passé le choc de la découverte qu'il venait de faire sur ses nouveaux pouvoirs télépathiques, il repensa à l'autre révélation. La jeune fille était enceinte. Ce n'était pas possible. Ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à l'Impasse du Tisseur, après le rituel. Depuis qu'il lui avait donné le puissant « Remède Contre les Lendemains Non-Désirés ». Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Peut-être que ce n'était pas _lui_. Pas _son _enfant.

Severus a besoin de s'assurer que ce n'était pas possible. Elle avait bu le « Remède Contre les Lendemains Non-Désirés » devant lui. Peut-être que la préparation était périmée et avait perdu de son pouvoir. Non, on pouvait la conserver pendant six mois, il l'avait concoctée il y avait trois mois de cela sur la demande de Poppy pour une étudiante. La dose qu'il avait donnée à Lorena provenait du même lot. Elle avait été efficace car après l'avoir administrée, la médi-sorcière lui avait confirmé qu'il n'y aurait pas de lendemains non-désirés pour la jeune fille impliquée. Il savait que sa potion avait marché.

Alors donc, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas marché avec Lorena – et avec lui – dans ce cas particulier ? Rechercher une réponse l'avait mené à une autre question. Oui, la vie était effectivement bien compliquée. Elle menaçait seulement de le devenir encore plus que nécessaire.

* * *

**_Encore plus de problèmes pour Severus et Lorena. Restez branchés sur cette même chaîne, ça ne fait que commencer !_**

**_Tous ceux par ici qui sont des petits génies et des artistes en dessin et photomontage en tout genre, ne vous gênez pas d'utiliser mon travail pour stimuler votre imagination – je souhaite seulement que vous me donniez le lien qui y mène afin que je puisse y admirer vos œuvres et y laisser une revue._**

**_Merci de laisser des revues ! Pleins de revues et d'encouragements !_**


	31. Lendemains NonDésirés

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**31 – Lendemains Non-Désirés**

Severus amena Lorena à l'Infirmerie. Il voulait s'assurer que la jeune femme avait bien dit la vérité – bien qu'il sût que oui. Mme Pomfresh serait aussi un allié de poids pour dévoiler la réalité. Lorena pouvait éluder ses questions mais pas celles de la médi-sorcière. Dernier point et non des moindres, il était réellement inquiet à propos de la santé de la jeune femme bien qu'il le cachât soigneusement. Etre Directeur de Maison avait ses avantages.

Avant qu'ils arrivent à l'Infirmerie, Severus avait regagné tout son sang-froid. Lorena était toujours affaissée contre lui, son corps agité de quelques tremblements. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à cette nouvelle situation. La question d'un bébé en route avait déjà modifié la donne concernant les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le Maître des Potions anticipait – tout ce qu'il pouvait constater, c'était que la complexité avait atteint un degré supérieur.

"Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?" demanda Poppy. "On dirait qu'elle vient de recevoir l'_Endoloris_."

Le visage de Severus resta impassible. Comment la médi-sorcière avait-elle pu sauter à cette conclusion ? _Espèce de crétin ! Elle t'a raccommodé tellement de fois après que tu aies subi l'_Endoloris_, elle est capable de le reconnaître à des kilomètres !_ se réprimanda-t-il.

"Je crois que ses nerfs viennent tout juste de craquer. Elle vient de me confesser qu'elle est enceinte."

Le regard de Poppy n'en était pas plus soulagé. _Des confessions, avec le Professeur Severus Rogue ? Hmmmm. J'appellerais ça plutôt de l'extorsion._ Elle était choquée par sa froideur. _S'ils sont tous les deux liés ensemble, d'une façon ou d'une autre, s'ils éprouvent des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, je serais prête à parier ma première baguette qu'il est le père de son enfant !_

Poppy n'était pas le genre à juger les autres mais elle savait que la jeune fille était en route pour connaître de grosses difficultés à l'intérieur de la communauté magique. Elle soupira silencieusement et tourna son attention vers Lorena. Elle la mena vers la salle où elle examinait ses patients. Severus resta seul dans son bureau. Poppy connaissait son travail : une bonne conversation avec la jeune fille s'avèrerait plus efficace que n'importe quoi d'autre et lui apporterait toutes les informations dont elle aurait besoin. Bien entendu, elle informa Lorena qu'elle devait faire un rapport au Directeur de l'Ecole. La jeune fille ne dit rien. Elle tremblait encore, après sa brutale rencontre avec le Maître des Potions.

"A présent, Lorena, j'ai besoin de parler avec le Professeur Rogue. Je devine que vous en connaissez la raison. Le Directeur a laissé entendre que vous êtes tous les deux plus ou moins ensemble." Poppy n'était pas du tout au courant pour le rituel. C'était resté un secret bien gardé entre Lorena, Severus et Dumbledore. Enfin, ce secret n'en serait plus un pour longtemps.

"Il est le père de mon enfant," fit-elle doucement.

Poppy prit une inspiration à cette admission. "Certes. Je savais que vous étiez plus ou moins ensemble, tous les deux. J'ignorais dans quelle mesure. Désormais je suppose que je le sais. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai besoin de l'en tenir informé. Il est le Directeur de votre Maison."

Lorena fit un signe de la tête et sortit. Elle tenait le mouchoir de Severus dans la main. Le Maître des Potions le remarqua. Son coeur se serra dans sa poitrine.

"Severus, puis-je avoir un mot avec vous ?"

Le Maître des Potions regarda la médi-sorcière. "Restez ici," dit-il fermement à Lorena. Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers Poppy et ferma la porte derrière lui.

"Severus, je confirme que Mlle Nottingham est bien enceinte. Mais elle m'a dit quelque chose de plutôt… perturbant. Que vous êtes le père. C'est vrai ?"

"Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question, Poppy. Je ne pense que ça changera grand-chose d'un point de vue médical de toutes façons. Je n'en parlerai qu'au Directeur concernant les autres aspects – si cela est nécessaire."

"Alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me mentirait ?"

"Aucune idée."

"Severus, quand vous êtes revenu de cette réunion de Mangemorts, à peine vivant, elle a exécuté une magie très forte sur vous. Je ne m'y connais pas trop dans ce domaine, cette magie élémentale comme Albus l'a décrite. Mais il a fait une allusion comme quoi vous étiez tous les deux liés et impliqués. D'où ma question."

Le Maître des Potions lui jeta un regard féroce. "Je ne rapporterai qu'au Directeur sur ce sujet – et seulement à lui. Contentez-vous de vous concentrer sur le côté médical du problème !"

Poppy Pomfresh n'était pas une femme facilement impressionnable. Pas même par un Mangemort-devenu-espion-pour-la-Lumière. Elle était capable de se défendre toute seule et devenait même la femme la plus entêtée quand il s'agissait de ses patients.

"Severus Rogue ! Le côté médical, comme vous le dites, traite aussi de l'impact psychologique sur un patient. C'est pourquoi je ne vous laisserai pas vous frayer une échappatoire sur ce coup-là !"

"Nous parlons d'une question personnelle qui ne vous regarde pas du tout !"

"Nous parlons d'une jeune fille, qui n'a pas 18 ans, aveugle, qui se retrouve à porter votre enfant ! Est-ce que ça n'a pas traversé votre brillant intellect quelles épreuves l'attendent dans notre monde, en tant que mère célibataire ? Et l'enfant ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de l'enfant ? Y avez-vous pensé ?"

"Si vous faites allusion à ma probable responsabilité à cet égard, je vous répète, cet aspect ne vous concerne pas !"

"Oh que si, il me regarde ! Vous auriez pu lui donner quelque chose pour prévenir cette situation. Après tout, vous êtes celui qui sait. Vous êtes l'adulte. Elle n'était qu'une… jeune fille innocente !" Elle s'arrêta. "Potioniste !" Elle avait craché le mot avec mépris.

Cette remarque avait au moins le mérite de fournir une ouverture. "Je vous rappelle que Mlle Nottingham a 17 ans, elle est une adulte dans notre monde. Quant à prévenir cette situation, je lui ai bien donné quelque chose. Il se peut qu'elle n'ait pas suivi mes instructions et ait seulement jeté la potion."

"Donc vous admettez votre implication ?"

"Dois-je vous rappeler que je suis celui qui prépare les potions dont vous avez besoin dans ce château ? Dois-je vous rappeler que je suis le Directeur de sa Maison ? Je suis impliqué car elle est placée sous ma responsabilité."

"Sous votre…" Poppy garda son commentaire pour elle mais laissa l'allusion ironique flotter, le ricanement évident sur son visage. "Que lui avez-vous donné au fait ?"

"Le "Remède Contre les Lendemains Non-Désirés". Issu du même lot que celui dont vous aviez eu besoin il y a environ trois mois." Il s'arrêta. "Cela avait marché. Donc, n'allez pas me dire que j'ai raté ma préparation non plus."

Cette fois, Poppy ne pouvait plus rien dire. "Il reste la question de la magie qu'elle a exécutée sur vous tout en étant enceinte. Cela a pu avoir des conséquences sur l'enfant qu'elle porte."

"Je peux rechercher pour vous si vous avez besoin de cette information. En attendant, en tant que Directeur de la Maison Serpentard, j'aurai une discussion avec Mlle Nottingham et le Directeur dès que possible. Concentrez-vous sur son état médical. Fin de l'histoire !"

Severus était sur le point de quitter la pièce quand la médi-sorcière l'arrêta. "Attendez, Severus ! Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec vous. Cette fille… elle est venue ici comme si elle avait subi… l'_Endoloris_ ! Une explication ? Une idée ?"

Le Maître des Potions avait déjà posé une main sur la poignée de la porte. Il tourna lentement la tête vers Poppy. "Vous me soupçonnez d'avoir jeté un Impardonnable sur l'une de mes étudiantes ?" Ses yeux étincelaient dangereusement.

Poppy poursuivit, impavide. "Non. Mais je vous ai raccommodé suffisamment de fois pour reconnaître ses effets. Même dans leurs formes les plus légères. Elle tremblait comme quelqu'un qui venait d'avoir subi l'_Endoloris_. Par ailleurs, vous êtes l'expert en Magie Noire ici. Considérez ma question comme une recherche de la vérité, et non pour vous juger. Severus…" Son ton se fit plus gentil. "Je sais ce que vous faites pour nous. Je ne suis pas votre ennemie. Personne ne l'est ici. Ne l'oubliez pas."

Severus prit ses dernières paroles comme une offre de paix. "Je ne l'oublierai pas, Poppy." Puis il quitta la pièce et alla vers Lorena. "Mlle Nottingham ! Nous devons parler. Vous venez avec moi à mon bureau. Maintenant !" Son ton était rude. Poppy soupira. Cet homme était impitoyable.

La jeune fille ne dit rien. Elle se leva de son siège, un air triste et paniqué sur son visage. Severus lui saisit le coude fermement, plus pour empêcher une échappée – bien qu'il sût qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller bien loin – que pour la guider dans les corridors.

_Cet homme est un démon, je pourrais le jurer !_ pensa Poppy. _Il peut faire tout ce qu'il peut pour nous, il reste un démon des Forces du Mal. Pauvre Lorena ! Mais comment une âme aussi douce que la sienne peut tomber amoureuse d'un homme comme lui, si froid, si ténébreux, si cruel, si impitoyable ? Allez comprendre. Et maintenant, avec un bébé en route… pires sont les choses en effet._

* * *

Dès qu'ils se trouvèrent hors de la vue de Mme Pomfresh, Severus avait relâché le coude de Lorena pour lui saisir le poignet d'une prise ferme. Maintenant il marchait devant elle, la traînant derrière lui dans les corridors et les escaliers, sans considération de sa cécité et de son état de faiblesse actuel. Elle trébucha plusieurs fois, agrippant le bras de l'homme de sa main libre pour éviter une mauvaise chute, en essayant de le suivre, alors qu'il marchait de son large pas habituel. Elle était hors d'haleine lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à son bureau. A aucun moment il ne s'était arrêté, ni même n'avait ralenti. Elle pouvait percevoir qu'il était plus qu'en colère. Il était furieux. Non. Bien plus que cela. Elle sentait sa rage. Une pure rage.

Une fois devant son bureau, Severus enleva les gardes afin qu'ils puissent entrer, puis il la poussa à l'intérieur assez brutalement. Il referma la porte derrière lui, remit les gardes en place, jeta un sort de silence sur la pièce. Lorena ne pouvait pas voir tout cela mais ses sens affûtés l'informèrent qu'elle était désormais sa prisonnière. Elle avait atterri sur le sol. Elle était toujours allongée par terre sur les pierres froides des cachots qui pavaient son bureau. Elle essaya de reprendre son souffle, son poignet était douloureux. Elle se demanda ce qui avait bien pu arriver au Severus Rogue qu'elle avait connu à l'Impasse du Tisseur et dans la caverne. Ce ne pouvait pas être le même homme. Elle savait qu'il pouvait être impitoyable mais pendant ses cinq premières années à Poudlard, il n'avait jamais été aussi brutal avec elle.

Puis le silence retomba autour d'elle. Une joue toujours en contact avec le sol, Lorena était attentive au moindre son qui pouvait l'informer des plans du Maître des Potions, quel serait son prochain mouvement. Elle supposa qu'il était resté immobile.

C'était le cas. Severus l'observait à présent, l'éclat de la colère brillant dans ses yeux sombres. Il détailla le corps de la jeune femme, ce corps qu'il avait possédé avec la plus grande extase. Un corps qui portait maintenant son enfant. Pendant de longues secondes, il envisagea de la prendre là, avec ou sans son consentement, enfonçant son sexe énorme en elle, brutalement, afin qu'elle puisse perdre le bébé. Mais si cette petite vie qu'elle abritait, avait survécu à la puissante potion qu'il lui avait donnée, sans doute qu'elle pourrait survivre à n'importe quoi d'autre – à moins qu'il tue la future mère. Et bien sûr, Severus ne voulait pas la tuer.

D'un mouvement preste, Severus se retrouva près de Lorena. Il lui attrapa le bras pour la relever. Elle cria de surprise. Il la poussa contre le mur le plus proche, avec rudesse.

"Maintenant, vous allez me dire la vérité ! Je me moque de ce que vous avez pu dire à Mme Pomfresh, mais vous allez me dire la vérité ! Comment cela s'est-il passé ?"

Lorena avait peur mais elle enfouit sa peur dans les profondeurs de son esprit. "Passé quoi ?" lui demanda-t-elle avec défiance.

"La question de votre grossesse !"

"Eh bien, de la manière habituelle, je suppose," répliqua-t-elle avec sarcasme. "Comme ça s'est toujours passé depuis la nuit des temps entre un homme et une femme."

"Gardez vos remarques spirituelles pour vous, Mlle Nottingham. Je veux seulement la vérité !" Sa voix était carrément dangereuse.

"Je croyais que vous l'aviez déjà lu dans mon esprit quand… quand vous…" Le mot était difficile à exprimer mais c'était le plus proche de la réalité. "Quand vous avez violé mon esprit !"

Ses yeux gris pâle et vides étaient emplis de détermination et de fureur.

"Votre choix de mots n'est pas approprié. Je pourrais vous montrer ce que c'est vraiment qu'un viol et après ça, vous pourriez faire des comparaisons. Maintenant, la vérité !" Non seulement sa voix était dangereuse mais elle comportait une nuance vicieuse.

La gorge de Lorena se serra à ce commentaire cruel. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Le Professeur Severus Rogue la violant ? Mais où était passé l'amant sensuel et passionné ? Elle trembla à l'idée qu'il puisse mettre sa menace à exécution. Ils étaient seuls dans son bureau et connaissant l'homme, il devait avoir jeté un sort de silence sur la pièce, un charme de fermeture sur la porte et toute une série de gardes d'isolation. Elle avait certes perçu qu'il _pourrait_ et _voudrait_ le faire. Elle cacha sa peur autant que possible.

"Vous m'avez vue prendre ce "Remède Contre les Lendemains Non-Désirés", n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai bu devant vous ! A moins que votre potion était périmée ? Ou bien que vous l'ayez ratée ?"

Severus ne pouvait pas nier qu'il l'avait vue la boire. Elle l'avait fait, et sans faire d'histoire.

"Non, la potion n'était pas périmée et je ne l'ai pas ratée, comme vous le dites. Elle avait fonctionné précédemment sur une étudiante ici." Il s'arrêta, envisageant divers arguments. "Le Remède est efficace pendant 48 heures après l'avoir absorbé, comme je vous l'avais déjà expliqué. Peut-être que vous avez couché avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi après ce laps de temps ? Quelqu'un d'autre qui vous a engrossée. Qui ?" Son ton était méchant et blessant.

Le visage de Lorena refléta la blessure. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose. Elle avala sa salive. "Comment… comment osez-vous dire une chose pareille ?!" _Je t'aime, Severus !_ Elle sentait qu'il était tout près d'elle. Une fureur puissante montait en elle. Elle commença à le frapper sur la poitrine avec ses poings. Severus fut surpris mais il parvint à lui saisir les poignets rapidement pour la maîtriser.

"Comment osez-vous dire une chose pareille ?! Vous savez bien que vous êtes le seul qui… à m'avoir prise ! Vous vous en souvenez ?! Il n'y a eu personne avant vous, et personne après vous !" Elle était vraiment en colère et Severus devait admettre qu'elle était belle quand elle était rendue furieuse.

"A moins que vous pensez que je devrais attribuer le crédit de tout ceci à votre elfe de maison pendant que nous étions chez vous ? Il n'y avait pas d'autre homme que vous autour de moi ! Quant à ici… Devrais-je le porter au crédit du Directeur ? Ou bien de Mr Rusard ? Ou de tout autre professeur mâle ? A moins que vous suspectiez l'un des adolescents de Pré-au-Lard ? Je n'y suis pas allée depuis notre retour. Des gamins… Je ne suis pas intéressée par les adolescents et vous le savez." Elle s'arrêta une seconde. "Le seul homme qui a suscité mon intérêt, c'est vous, Severus ! Vous êtes le seul homme que je…" Elle ne pouvait pas en dire plus et se prit le visage entre les mains, comme pour se cacher derrière.

Elle continua sa diatribe – Severus la laissa faire en silence. "Tout ça, c'est de votre faute ! Cette idée de rituel, c'était la vôtre, pas la mienne !" Des larmes commencèrent à briller dans ses yeux. "J'étais… innocente… vous m'avez amenée chez vous… afin que vous puissiez garder un oeil sur moi… c'est ce que vous disiez… au lieu de ça, vous… vous… avez pris l'avantage sur moi ! Vous avez abusé de moi ! Vous… m'avez violée !"

Elle baissa la tête, pleurant désormais ouvertement. Severus n'était pas content du dernier commentaire de la jeune femme. "Ce n'est pas l'impression que vous m'avez donnée, Mlle Nottingham. Vous étiez parfaitement consentante. Il m'a semblé que vous aviez beaucoup aimé ça. Vous en demandiez même encore plus, si ma mémoire est fidèle. Dix fois !" Il la pressa encore plus contre le mur, une de ses jambes entre celles de la jeune femme. Par réflexe, sans réfléchir, Lorena écarta les siennes un peu, comme pour accueillir l'homme. "Et d'après ce que je vois, vous êtes prête pour une nouvelle partie avec moi. Voilà ce que j'appelle vous violer ! Vous pouvez dire "non", mais votre corps dit "oui" !"

Severus avait prononcé sa réponse avec ironie, presque du mépris. Il sentait aussi qu'il marchait sur des oeufs, il était sur le point de céder à son propre désir. Après tout, elle était déjà enceinte…

Lorena avait dû percevoir tout cela d'une manière ou d'une autre, car elle le repoussa soudainement, dans une tentative pour échapper à son étreinte. Elle y avait mis tant d'énergie qu'il fût surpris par son mouvement et qu'elle lui échappa provisoirement. Mais Severus avait pour lui l'avantage de voir et de connaître les lieux. Il la saisit à nouveau rapidement, cette fois-ci en la tenant serrée tout contre lui, le dos de la jeune femme contre lui. Elle lutta comme un chat sauvage mais il l'avait emprisonnée entre ses bras. Il la poussa contre son bureau, son propre corps la pressant là, comme s'il était sur le point de lui grimper sur le dos.

"Lâchez-moi ! Mais lâchez-moi ! Severus !" Elle résista mais c'était inutile, il avait assuré une prise ferme sur elle. "Je vous en prie !" Il ne cèderait pas, il était plus grand, plus fort, plus lourd qu'elle. Elle haletait sous la panique après ce combat inégal. Elle s'affaissa seulement sous lui. Elle était à sa merci, croyant qu'il ne montrerait aucune pitié. "Severus… s'il vous plaît…" gémit-elle doucement. _Je t'aime, Severus…_ Alors qu'elle pensait ces paroles, une puissante vague d'amour s'échappa d'elle et le frappa. Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Elle ne mentait pas. Il sentait qu'elle sanglotait sous lui.

Il s'écarta d'elle et la tira rudement pour qu'elle se retrouve face à lui. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Ses yeux gris pâle brillaient d'un étrange éclat. Elle ne se rendait pas. Pas encore.

"Vous croyez… que j'ai fait tout ça… exprès ?" dit-elle d'une voix brisée. "Je vais avoir 18 ans dans quelques jours… Je suis sans ressources… la seule famille que j'ai est en prison… Il me reste deux ans de scolarité à faire avant d'être diplômée… et je vais avoir cet enfant !" Elle s'arrêta. "Je ne voulais pas de ça… Comment je vais faire pour l'élever ?" Elle s'arrêta. "Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je suis aveugle ! Vous entendez ? AVEUGLE !" cria-t-elle de désespoir. On pouvait aussi entendre la révolte contre sa condition.

Pour la première fois, Severus l'entendit se plaindre de son handicap. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Elle avait toujours donné l'impression qu'elle pouvait vivre avec – elle n'avait de toutes façons pas le choix. Mais cette fois, Severus pouvait entendre clairement la confession de ses limites. Lorena s'affaissa contre lui, sanglotant tout ce qu'elle avait contre la poitrine de l'homme, un de ses bras noué autour du cou de Severus dans une tendre étreinte.

Severus était ému par la détresse évidente de la jeune femme. Bien entendu, elle n'avait pas prévue cette situation. Elle avait été obligée d'exécuter ce rituel, y consentant seulement parce que cela pourrait priver le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une arme potentielle. A présent, elle était la seule à en payer le prix fort. Il la serra tout contre lui ans une étreinte très étroite. "Ca ira, Lorena, ça va aller…" lui murmura-t-elle, la berçant contre lui.

Elle le repoussa. "Non ! Ca ne va pas aller !" Elle avait arrêté de pleurer, sa voix était dure désormais. "Mme Pomfresh m'a dit que… et je la crois… que ici, dans le monde magique… les mères célibataires sont objets de mépris… et que leurs enfants sont considérés comme… des bâtards ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Maintenant… avec ce bébé… qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?"

Elle baissa la tête dans un désespoir absolu. "Ceci est mon monde ! Je ne veux pas le quitter et retourner dans le monde moldu... Mais je ne veux pas vivre comme une marginale ici non plus… Pas ma faute… Pas ma faute…"

Severus en était bien conscient. La jeune fille serait laissée à elle-même, à se débrouiller seule dans la communauté magique. Sans argent, sans relations familiales, sans statut, rien. Sauf un enfant en remorque et son handicap. Ce serait une honte qu'une sorcière aussi talentueuse soit rejetée par la société. Il pouvait voir son avenir et il s'annonçait mal : elle finirait dans la misère, en essayant probablement de gagner sa vie en se prostituant dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver, surtout s'il était responsable de son état.

"Lorena… shhhh… Nous trouverons une solution…" Severus essaya de la consoler. Il était redevenu l'homme gentil et attentif qu'il avait été pendant leur séjour chez lui. Il lui caressa la joue doucement, lui essuyant les larmes tendrement. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de l'homme sur sa peau.

"Severus… Severus… que va-t-il… m'arriver ?"

"Nous trouverons une solution. Nous irons parler au Directeur. Dès que possible. Demain, avant que les étudiants arrivent. Je te le promets."

"Il va m'expulser si tu le lui dis !"

"Non, il ne le fera pas. Il devra d'abord entendre ce que j'ai à dire." Severus savait qu'il devait parler à Albus au sujet de cette nouvelle situation. "Honnêtement, je ne pense pas qu'il t'expulsera pour cette raison."

Le Maître des Potions savait que le vieil homme ne le ferait pas car la question de la sécurité de la jeune femme exigeait qu'elle reste à Poudlard, quoi qu'il arrive. Par ailleurs, le bébé avait été conçu à une date magique, le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait intéressé d'avoir cet enfant pour ses fins de Magie Noire. A partir de maintenant, à la fois la mère et l'enfant devraient être protégés. Dernier point et non des moindres, Voldemort avait demandé à Severus de lui amener la fille. Le Maître des Potions savait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser le Seigneur des Ténèbres faire ce qu'il voulait avec sa maîtresse et son enfant. Quelque chose devait être fait à cet égard.

"Oh, Severus… Juste… prends-moi juste dans tes bras !"

"Tu es déjà dans mes bras, Lorena." Il l'étreignit encore plus, lui caressant ses cheveux de jais. Elle se blottit tout contre lui, recherchant le confort contre son corps. Il pouvait se montrer violent avec elle, pourtant il était la seule personne capable de la réconforter autant qu'elle en avait besoin. Ils restèrent ainsi, aussi longtemps que nécessaire pour que ses émotions se dissipent.

"Lorena… Est-ce que tu veux dormir ici ? Avec moi ? Je veux dire… dans mon lit, juste à dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, rien de plus."

Sa résolution d'être distant fondait comme neige au soleil. Il avait perçu qu'elle avait besoin de lui, lequel faisait écho à son propre besoin d'elle.

"Oui, Severus… s'il te plaît… Tu es la seule personne qui puisse me réconforter," murmura-t-elle. _Je t'aime._

Le Maître des Potions la mena à ses appartements. Elle enleva ses chaussures et sa robe, pour rester dans la longue chemise blanche qu'elle portait dessous. Severus ne dit rien – si elle avait été nue, il n'aurait pas résisté à son désir. Le médaillon des Rogue pendait entre ses seins, par-dessus sa chemise, jetant un éclat étrange. Pourtant, il était ému par sa beauté et sa fragilité.

"Lorena…" Il la prit dans ses bras. Il voulait s'excuser pour sa brutalité précédente. Mais les mots ne parvenaient pas à sortir. Il l'étreignit encore plus contre lui.

Elle perçut sa demande muette. "Severus, je..." Elle voulait lui dire ses sentiments mais les mots ne pouvaient pas sortir. Elle ne pouvait pas encore lui pardonner. Elle avait été complètement effrayée par lui, et en colère contre lui. Elle éprouvait bien trop de révolte et de désespoir par rapport à sa propre condition. Pourtant, elle lui caressa les joues et posa un baiser délicat sur ses lèvres. Il sentit bien qu'il n'obtiendrait aucun pardon pour le moment, mais il estima que le baiser constituait un bon départ cependant.

Severus enleva ses chaussures et ses vêtements. Ils se glissèrent tous les deux entre les couvertures. Il ouvrit les bras et l'invita gentiment à venir dormir contre lui, se rendant confortable pour elle. Lorena se blottit contre lui, la tête sur la poitrine de l'homme, un bras passé autour de sa taille.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était devenu professeur à Poudlard, Severus réalisa que Lorena était la toute première femme à y honorer son lit. La jeune femme avait eu la même pensée aussi. Elle avait partagé ses appartements mais c'était en effet la première fois qu'elle partageait son lit.

* * *

_**Juste un avertissement pour le prochain chapitre : il contient une scène de sexe violente/non-consensuelle. Enfin, j'ai donné à cette histoire un classement M pour une bonne raison. Vous avez été avertis. Je parie sur votre intelligence, chers lecteurs et lectrices.**_

_**J'espère avoir garder Severus plausible dans sa caractérisation. Je peux bien l'imaginer être enclin à des accès de violence, étant donné son enfance malheureuse, sa période Mangemort (il a dû non seulement **_**être témoin **_**de certaines choses, mais aussi en **_**avoir**** commises **_**– et continuer à le faire), il subit un stress considérable en tant qu'espion pour l'Ordre.**_

_**Merci de laisser des revues ! Pleins de revues ! Votre opinion est importante pour nous autres écrivains.**_


	32. L'acte impardonnable

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**32 – L'acte impardonnable**

Lorena se réveilla avec une sensation étrange. Le lit était différent et elle savait qu'elle n'était pas dans le sien. Il y avait un poids sur son corps. Un poids chaud, réconfortant. Tous les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle se trouvait dans le lit de Severus et c'était lui, le poids sur son corps. Une des jambes de l'homme était coincée entre celles de la jeune femme, tandis que la partie supérieure de son corps recouvrait partiellement celui de Lorena, un bras ferme lui entourant la taille.

Lorena savait bien que rien ne s'était passé entre eux. Elle portait toujours sa longue chemise. Elle voulait quitter la chambre en silence, même si elle appréciait sa chaude présence d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle essayait de se dégager de lui mais tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire fut de rendre la prise du bras de Severus encore plus serrée autour d'elle qu'avant. Elle était prisonnière. Sa prisonnière. _Mais comment est-ce que quelqu'un peut faire pour être aussi fort tout en dormant ?_ se demanda-t-elle. Bien qu'elle aimât l'étreinte de cet homme aussi.

Elle tenta encore une fois de bouger mais Severus se réveilla, resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle encore plus. Elle sentit son souffle sur son cou changer de rythme et comprit qu'il était réveillé désormais. Il lui embrassa la joue et son corps se déplaça sur celui de la jeune femme.

"Laisse-moi partir, Severus…" plaida-t-elle. "Je dois y aller. S'il te plaît."

Il ne dit rien mais sa bouche sur la joue de Lorena, trouva son chemin vers les lèvres de la jeune femme et noya sa requête. Elle tenta de le repousser mais ses mains saisirent les bras de l'homme, sa langue trouva la sienne. Le baiser s'intensifia. Lorena essaya encore une fois de le repousser quand elle sentit le corps de Severus se déplacer sur le sien, ses deux jambes entre les siennes, ses cuisses les écartant.

"S'il te plaît, Severus… non…"

"C'est ce dont tu as envie, Lorena. Autant que moi." Le désir pouvait s'entendre dans sa voix profonde et soyeuse. Une voix dangereuse.

Elle ne le voulait pas vraiment. Lorena avait toujours peur des réactions de Severus. En particulier quand il l'avait menacée de la violer. Leur dispute de la veille avait laissé son empreinte sur elle. Elle essaya de le repousser. "Non… laisse-moi… s'il te plaît, Sev…" Il lui prit la bouche et la fit taire d'un baiser profond qui remua quelque chose de puissant en elle.

Sans baguette, il jeta un sort _Disvesto_ sur eux deux. Lorena hurla quand elle sentit le contact direct entre leurs deux peaux.

"Severus, tu m'avais promis… hier soir… que rien ne se passerait… s'il te plaît…" Sa voix montrait bien qu'elle avait peur de lui.

"Ca, c'était hier soir. J'ai envie de toi, Lorena. Mon corps a besoin du tien. Maintenant ! Tu es à moi !" Ce disant, les mains de l'homme commencèrent à lui caresser les seins. Le médaillon des Rogue s'y trouvait toujours. Son regard étincela. "Tu portes le médaillon des Rogue. Ca fait de toi une propriété des Rogue. Tu es à moi !"

"Non… je t'en prie…" Des larmes commencèrent à se former dans ses yeux. Elle aimait cet homme, mais seulement elle ne voulait pas coucher avec lui maintenant. Pas après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux la veille.

"Tu en as envie autant que moi ! Laisse-moi te faire l'amour. Ca m'a terriblement manqué." Severus lui embrassa les lèvres encore. Ses mains lui emprisonnèrent les poignets dans une prise vigoureuse, afin qu'il puisse la contrôler et la soumettre, la faire s'incliner devant sa volonté et son désir.

"Non ! Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! S'il te plaît !" cria-t-elle, tout en tentant de se dégager de lui – sans succès.

Severus accéda à sa langue et à son corps. Il prit les deux avec une ardeur égale et brutale. Il ne fut pas doux dans sa possession. Il pouvait sentir les puissantes vagues d'amour qu'elle lui envoyait dans une tentative manquée de l'implorer de s'arrêter. Bien entendu, elle avait perçu son besoin, son envie, son désir, pour elle. C'était simplement qu'elle ne les partageait pas en ce moment. Cela faisait un mois que Severus n'avait pas fait l'amour avec elle. Il avait cru qu'il pourrait l'oublier et mettre de côté tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. En dépit de sa décision de rompre avec elle, il la désirait toujours, comme jamais auparavant. Elle avait dormi dans son lit et il savait qu'il pouvait l'avoir, être prêt pour elle, avec son habituelle érection du matin. Il pouvait et voulait la prendre, quoi qu'il arrive.

Severus la fit hurler sous ses puissants coups de rein. Il enfonçait en elle son sexe énorme, lui écartant les jambes en grand pour la prendre encore plus profondément. Elle était toujours étroite et manifestement pas prête pour lui la prendre. Elle cria sous l'effet de la douleur, plantant ses ongles dans les épaules de l'homme, tentant de le repousser mais il continua quand même, gémissant et grognant du plaisir qu'il était en train de lui voler. Il la fit taire par des baisers brûlants, sa langue lui ravageant la bouche, tout comme son sexe lui défonçait le corps.

A présent elle pleurait de douleur. "Lâche… moi… s'il te… plaît… Severus…" implora-t-elle.

"Non… J'ai envie de toi… J'ai besoin de toi… Je te désire…" répondit-il à ses suppliques.

Il libéra son propre contrôle dans un râle sonore une fois qu'il ait eu tout ce qu'il voulait, lui embrassant les lèvres avec délice, se perdant dans les profondeurs de la jeune femme. "Oh, Lorena…" Il sut alors qu'il serait difficile de revenir à une relation professeur/étudiante normal pour les deux prochaines années… Il avait voulu la soumettre à ses besoins mais il avait le sentiment étrange qu'il y avait perdu une partie de son âme. Il lui vint à l'esprit alors que probablement, le viol lacérait l'âme autant que pouvait le faire le meurtre.

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant quelques minutes de plus. Severus remarqua qu'elle pleurait – enfin. "Tu pleures. Est-ce que j'ai fait mal ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

"Oui… tu m'as fait mal…" Elle renifla, pleurant silencieusement. Elle faisait allusion à ses sentiments, et pas uniquement à son propre corps. Elle pouvait le prendre en entier. Bien que cette fois-là, il lui avait fait vraiment mal. "Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fait ça ?" Elle sanglota dans le creux de son épaule. "Tu m'as… vraiment… violée… cette fois…"

Severus se sentit mal soudain. Il devait reconnaître qu'il avait abusé d'elle. Il se souvenait de leur conversation de la nuit précédente. Mais il la désirait tellement ! Même si cela n'avait pas été son intention première, une belle fille dans son lit, son érection du matin, son désir d'elle réprimé, son attirance pour elle toujours plus forte, tout cela lui fit franchir la ligne défendue et la prendre, quoi qu'il arrive. Qu'elle le veuille ou pas. Il l'avait possédée d'une manière des plus odieuses, mais elle était _sienne_ – totalement.

Le Maître des Potions savait qu'il devait fournir une explication. "J'ai besoin de toi. Je te veux. Je te désire. Tu es à moi." Quelque chose issue des profondeurs de son âme remua en lui. _Est-ce que je t'aime ?_ Le sentiment intense de perte et de nostalgie. Il savait qu'il avait raté quelque chose dans sa vie. Une fois de plus, il voulut lui exprimer une sorte d'excuse. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait aimé le sexe avec elle bien trop dans le passé, pour éviter de saisir l'opportunité d'en profiter à nouveau avec elle.

La voix de Lorena était blanche, presque un murmure. "Laisse-moi partir maintenant." Comme il ne bougeait pas, elle insista. "S'il te plaît, Severus. Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà."

Il se déplaça pour la laisser partir finalement. Pourquoi est-ce que les mots tendres qu'il avait en tête restaient paralysés dans sa gorge ? _Parce qu'ils sont paralysés dans ce désert que tu appelles « âme ». Tu n'arrives même pas à les exprimer dans ta propre tête. _

Lorena alla dans la salle de bains. Il pouvait l'entendre vomir un peu. Elle était malade, et bien à cause de lui. Puis il entendit de l'eau couler dans le lavabo. Il la rejoignit dans la salle de bains, pour voir comment elle allait. Elle se jetait de l'eau sur la figure. Dans le miroir, elle paraissait pâle, s'appuyant contre le lavabo. Elle était belle. Des hanches larges, de jolis seins, une taille fine. Mais bientôt, sa taille s'épaissirait. Cette pensée le ramena à la réalité.

Severus s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassant dans le cou.

Elle le laissa faire – que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Il venait de la forcer. "S'il te plaît, Severus." Son ton était froid. "Lâche-moi."

Les mains de l'homme s'égarèrent sur le ventre de la jeune femme. "C'est moi qui t'ai fait ça. Qui t'ai rendue malade comme ça." Il venait d'admettre qu'il était bien le père de son enfant.

"J'ai lu et entendu que c'est là le lot de la plupart des femmes enceintes." Toujours une voix très froide. "Maintenant, laisse-moi. S'il te plaît."

Severus resserra son étreinte autour d'elle. Ses lèvres lui effleurèrent le cou. Elle le laissa faire – c'était agréable, bien qu'elle le haïssait sur l'instant pour l'acte impardonnable qu'il venait de commettre contre elle. Elle sentait aussi l'amour et cela l'excita. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes. "Lâche-moi, Severus. S'il te plaît." En repensant à tous les bons souvenirs qu'ils avaient partagés, son coeur se serra dans sa poitrine et elle se sentit très triste.

Il la retourna dans ses bras pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Il lui caressa le visage. Pourquoi avait-il été si brutal avec elle avant ? Cela la rendait triste. Il n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser la Légilimencie sur elle. Il pouvait lire sur le visage de la jeune femme qu'elle aimait ses mains sur elle mais qu'elle haïssait sa brutalité. Elle était triste parce qu'elle se demandait comment revenir en arrière, à ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre avant, après ce qu'il venait de lui faire. "J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider un peu le matin."

"Une autre potion ?" Elle ne pouvait pas cacher la méfiance de sa voix.

"Oui. Je suis le Maître des Potions ici, souviens-toi." Son ton comportant une pointe d'humour. Mais il avait bien saisi la méfiance dans le ton de la jeune femme. "Quelque chose pour alléger tes nausées afin de les rendre plus discrètes et plus supportables. Tu ne voudrais pas attirer l'attention de tes camarades de dortoir, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non, en effet, Severus. Merci de t'en soucier."

"Prépare-toi. Je vais te chercher la potion." Il la laissa là. Il lui apporta ses vêtements. Elle prit une douche rapide, jeta un sort _Récurvite_ sur ses sous-vêtements et sur la longue chemise, dans lesquels elle avait dormi. Elle se rhabilla vite. Il revint alors qu'elle se brossait les cheveux avec une brosse qu'elle avait invoquée.

"Voilà," fit Severus en lui mettant une fiole dans la main. Elle devait lui faire confiance car elle était aveugle. "Une potion pour les nausées du matin, pour faciliter la vie des femmes enceintes."

"Comment cela se fait-il que tu as cette potion dans tes stocks ?"

"Je la prépare pour Mme Pomfresh. Elle la donne aux filles qui ont des règles douloureuses, car c'est aussi un autre usage de cette potion. Bien que je la soupçonne de la donner aussi à certaines des filles de dernière année qui quittent l'école enceintes. Elle ne t'en a pas donnée ?"

"Non… Je me sentais si mal après ce qu'elle venait de me dire sur les mères célibataires… Je ne voulais pas lui dire que j'étais malade… Je voulais seulement partir et qu'on me laisse tranquille…" Soudain, Lorena se plia en deux au-dessus du lavabo. La nausée était horrible. Cela dura une bonne minute avant qu'elle puisse reprendre une respiration normale. "Je me sens si mal… si faible comme ça… devant toi…"

Il la prit dans ses bras. "N'aie jamais honte devant moi, Lorena." _C'est moi qui devrait avoir honte_, pensa-t-il. _Pour ce que je viens de te faire._ "Prends-en. Seulement trois gouttes le matin, juste avant de te lever du lit. Garde la potion dans ta table de chevet. Reviens me voir si ton état ne s'améliore pas dans une semaine. Seulement trois gouttes. Comme ça." Il ouvrit la fiole. Le bouchon était d'une forme particulière, c'était un goutte-à-goutte. D'un geste rapide, Severus lui ouvrit la bouche doucement et laissa tomber trois gouttes sur la langue de Lorena. "Avale maintenant. Tu devrais te sentir mieux après ça."

Elle obéit. Il ferma la fiole et la lui remit dans la main. "Souviens-toi. Trois gouttes seulement. Le matin, avant de te lever du lit." La tête de Lorena reposait sur la poitrine de Severus. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une minute ou deux, le temps pour la potion de passer dans son organisme.

"Comment te sens-tu maintenant ?" demanda Severus gentiment.

"Mieux."

"Au moins, tu n'auras plus d'excuse pour ne pas avoir un petit-déjeuner décent désormais." Il s'arrêta, une vraie inquiétude dans la voix. "Ca va être très dur pour toi de tenir toute la matinée sans un petit-déjeuner et une intense charge de travail, Lorena. Je suis certain que tu ne souhaites pas t'évanouir au milieu d'un cours et attirer l'attention sur ton état, n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle sourit moqueusement – pas si différemment de lui. "Non. Et encore moins en cours de Potions," répondit-elle, pince-sans-rire. "Tu peux profiter de moi comme tu l'as fait ce matin. Maintenant, laisse-moi partir." Sa voix était dure, sa remarque avait pour intention d'être pour le moins blessante.

Severus ricana. "Très bien, assis-toi pendant que je me prépare. Nous irons à la Grande Salle pour notre dernier petit-déjeuner ensemble." Il avait aussi prévu de parler à Dumbledore à propos de la jeune fille.

Lorena fit comme il le lui dit et l'attendit. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bains, prêt, complètement revêtu de son habituel accoutrement de Maître des Potions, il constata qu'elle était en train de lire un livre, baguette en main. Il sourit à cette vue et son cœur se serra un peu plus dans sa poitrine. Il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait promettre à Albus Dumbledore pour pouvoir avoir cette vue tous les matins de sa vie – avant de chasser cette pensée de son esprit.

* * *

Au petit-déjeuner, Severus demanda à Dumbledore s'il pouvait le voir un moment pendant la journée. Les étudiants devaient arriver à la fin de la journée, par le Poudlard Express. Il expliqua que la question était d'importance. Albus le perçut et il accéda à sa requête.

Le retour de Lorena à la table du petit-déjeuner fut accueilli par de chaleureuses salutations de la part des professeurs – la plupart d'entre eux était revenu maintenant. Elle ne fournit aucune explication quant ses absences matinales et personne n'osa lui en demander non plus. Quand Lorena avait décidé qu'elle ne dirait rien sur quoi que ce soit, personne, pas même le Diable pourrait la faire parler.

Personne, sauf Severus Rogue. Il s'assit en face d'elle, l'observant attentivement, profitant de sa présence et manifestement détendu après le rapport sexuel qu'il venait d'avoir eu avec elle – même si cela avait été au détriment de la jeune femme. Il lui traversa l'esprit qu'il devrait coucher avec elle tous les matins. Il était certain que sa journée démarrerait ainsi sous les meilleurs auspices. Elle ne serait probablement pas d'accord mais il s'en moquait. Pire, il avait aimé ça totalement.

Il était content de constater qu'elle mangeait avec appétit. Cependant, le visage de la jeune femme portait quelque chose de triste. Elle demeurait silencieuse.

Albus Dumbledore, qui était assis juste à côté du Maître des Potions, saisit l'humeur de la jeune femme et continua tout haut. "Vous paraissez absente, Lorena. Pourquoi donc ?"

"Je vais bien, Professeur. Une nouvelle année, de nouvelles choses à apprendre. N'est-ce pas formidable ?" Elle releva ses boucliers mentaux. Le Directeur était un Légilimens compétent. C'était aussi un homme d'expérience et elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il apprenne ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt entre elle et son Maître des Potions. Ils étaient arrivés ensemble à la Grande Salle. Il n'était pas idiot.

Elle avait raison. Albus Dumbledore avait bien tenté mais découvrit que rien des événements de la matinée ou de la soirée ne pouvait être lu dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Elle était douée pour l'Occlumencie. _Peut-être que Severus a repris les leçons d'Occlumencie avec elle. Ou bien, de la façon dont elle sourit, il se peut qu'il lui ait appris tout autre chose._ Il rit sous cape.

"Je suis ravi de vous l'entendre dire. Si seulement tous les étudiants pouvaient être aussi enthousiastes que vous, Lorena. Ne pensez-vous pas, Severus ?"

"Oui, Monsieur le Directeur," répondit-il d'une manière aussi neutre que possible. Il l'observait, son désir pour elle s'intensifiant minute par minute. Elle était belle. Il essaya de se concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre afin que son excitation puisse s'arrêter avant qu'elle ne devienne trop évidente, même sous ses robes de professeur. Severus la regarda avec un éclat audacieux dans ses yeux couleur de charbon. Si elle avait pu le voir, elle aurait lu tout le désir qu'il nourrissait pour elle. Cru, impudent, brut, charnel.

**_

* * *

_**

J'aime explorer le côté ténébreux de Severus (certains diraient « obscur »). Utiliser son personnage, le plier et le tordre, pour en voir le résultat ensuite, comment il réagirait dans certaines situations données, à des niveaux à la fois physique et psychologique. C'est là la magie de la fanfiction.

**_Merci de laisser des revues ! Pleins de revues ! Et d'encouragements, j'en ai besoin._**


	33. Vous avez tout promis

************************

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**33 – Vous avez tout promis**

Dumbledore quitta la table du petit-déjeuner. Le Directeur informa Minerva McGonagall, son adjointe, qu'il avait un rendez-vous important dans son bureau et ne souhaitait pas être dérangé. Cinq minutes plus tard, Severus et Lorena quittèrent la table à leur tour. Une fois hors de la Grande Salle, Severus lui dit qu'il devait aller voir la Directeur maintenant, et qu'il la laisserait retourner à son dortoir toute seule. Elle fut surprise mais ne le montra pas. Quelque part, elle en était contente : il ne tenterait pas sa chance avec elle une nouvelle fois, dans le dortoir par exemple. Elle lui dit seulement qu'ils se reverraient au déjeuner et le quitta pour retourner dans le domaine des Serpentards, dans les cachots.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus était assis dans le bureau du Directeur. Il se trouvait en face de Dumbledore qui était derrière son bureau, comme à l'accoutumée. "Alors, que se passe-t-il, Severus, qui soit si important ?"

Le Maître des Potions alla droit au coeur du sujet : "Mlle Nottingham m'a informé hier qu'elle est enceinte."

Si Dumbledore eut un sursaut de surprise, il ne le montra pas ouvertement. Mais d'après le regard que lancèrent ses yeux bleu acier, il avait dû. Au moins, ce fut la conclusion que Severus tira de son observation. Le regard du vieil homme ne fléchit pas, fixé sur les yeux de son jeune interlocuteur.

Severus savait ce qu'Albus était en train de penser – et vite. Il pouvait voir les rouages tourner dans la tête du vieux sorcier. "Hum… enceinte ?"

"Oui, Monsieur le Directeur."

"C'est vous le père, je suppose."

Cette fois, Severus resta silencieux et hocha seulement la tête.

Albus soupira. Il n'était pas contrarié par cette nouvelle. Il était juste inquiet. "Voilà pourquoi elle ne se sentait pas très bien ces derniers jours…"

"Oui. J'ai réussi à lui tirer les vers du nez." Il s'arrêta. "Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, Albus. Nous sommes revenus de la caverne directement ici, afin que je puisse vous faire mon rapport. Après cela, je lui ai donné une potion puissante contre ce… cette sorte d'événement."

"Au fait, que lui avez-vous donné ?"

"Le "Remède Contre les Lendemains Non-Désirés". Du costaud. C'est supposé être pris dans les 48 heures suivant le dernier rapport sexuel. Nous étions dans les temps. Puisque nous sommes sur le sujet, je lui ai donné une dose issue du même lot que j'avais préparé pour Poppy trois mois plus tôt. Le remède peut être utilisé jusqu'à six mois après sa production. Poppy en avait eu besoin pour une étudiante de dernière année. Ca avait marché alors. Donc, la potion était à la fois efficace et toujours bonne." Il prit une profonde inspiration. "Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi elle n'a pas marché cette fois, Albus."

Dumbledore demeura silencieux, sa main caressant sa barbe, un air pensif sur son visage. "En effet, c'est bizarre." Il tourna la tête vers Fumseck, son familier, perché un peu plus loin. L'homme et l'oiseau échangèrent tous les deux un regard. "Bizarre mais pas inattendu. Severus, je ne crois pas que votre potion ait grand chose à voir dans tout cela."

"Que voulez-vous dire ?" Le Maître des Potions était soulagé de l'entendre, mais cela ne répondait pas à sa question.

"Je ne crois pas qu'elle était défectueuse. Rappelez-vous que dans cette caverne, vous êtes tous les deux entré en contact avec une magie très puissante. Est-ce que ça vous traversé l'esprit que cette magie puissante ait pu altérer l'efficacité de votre potion ?"

Les yeux de Severus s'étrécirent sur le Directeur. "Vous voulez dire que… le pouvoir libéré pendant ce rituel aurait pu… empêcher la potion de fonctionner ?"

Albus hocha la tête. "Oui. Pensez-y. Ce rituel a d'abord été conçu et utilisé à des fins de procréation. Pour attirer la fertilité sur le couple qui le mettait en oeuvre. J'ai lu quelque part que ce rituel était parfois fait devant tout le clan ou la tribu entière, avec les autres couples se joignant au premier couple à un moment ou à un autre plus tard, afin que le clan ou la tribu puisse prospérer en nombre. En d'autres lieux, un rituel similaire était mené non pas avec une vierge mais avec une prostituée sacrée, considérée comme un prêtresse à cette occasion, prise par plusieurs hommes afin que la fertilité puisse être accordée à tout le clan ou la tribu."

"La première chose que Mlle Nottingham eut dit lorsque nous avons mis les pieds dans cette caverne, c'était que l'endroit avait déjà connu la magie. Pendant longtemps."

"Je vous l'ai bien dit. Elle y a senti le pouvoir de la magie élémentale. Je ne suis pas surpris. Toute sa magie est basée sur ça. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait pu faire la relation."

Lentement, Severus réalisa la portée des paroles du vieux sorcier. "Donc ça veut dire que vous… vous nous avez envoyés directement vers ce désastre !" dit-il d'une voix dangereuse.

Albus Dumbledore n'était du genre à être impressionné par son Maître des Potions. "Severus, vous reconnaîtrez que toute expérience comporte parfois des résultats inattendus. En tant que Maître des Potions, vous le savez bien."

"Une expérience qui a mal tourné, c'est tout ce que cela vous inspire ?" Il était sur le point d'exploser. Ses yeux luisaient d'un éclat meurtrier. "Vous auriez pu me faire part des possibles conséquences ! J'aurais pris certaines… mesures de mon côté pour m'assurer que ce genre de choses n'arrivent pas !"

Albus resta impavide. "Franchement, Severus, ne croyez-vous pas que le résultat en aurait différent ? Cette magie est très ancienne et très puissante. Vos mesures auraient été outrepassées de la même manière que l'a été votre Remède. Par ailleurs, auriez-vous laissé Voldemort prendre la fille, à votre place ? Cela aurait été pire pour elle et vous le savez. C'est pourquoi vous aviez accepté d'exécuter ce rituel avec elle."

Le Directeur avait un argument de poids ici – un argument qui avait déjà été débattu auparavant. Severus recula.

"Je suis désolé pour le résultat, Severus. Croyez-moi. Mais nombre d'aspects de cette magie élémentale demeurent mystérieux. Je ne peux pas tout prévoir." Il soupira profondément. "Nous ne pouvons changer qui est désormais," dit Albus. "C'est un nouvel élément de la donne et nous devons nous assurer que nous prenons action dans le bon sens. Il reste la question des plans de Voldemort pour la jeune fille. D'après ce que vous m'avez rapporté, il veut la mettre enceinte en la violant."

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas heureux d'apprendre que la fille n'était plus vierge. Il ne sait pas que je suis l'homme qui l'a déflorée. Maintenant, il va être encore plus en colère s'il apprend qu'elle est enceinte. Enceinte suite à des relations sexuelles consentantes. Enceinte à cause de moi. Je dois la lui amener. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer les conséquences pour moi. Votre équipe sera amputée d'un Maître des Potions !"

"Ainsi que d'un fidèle espion, oui, j'en suis bien conscient, Severus. L'état dans lequel vous êtes revenu la dernière fois en constitue un rappel suffisant. Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas vous envoyer tous les deux dans les bras du danger plus que cela n'est nécessaire."

"Je ne pense pas que vous aurez le choix à Halloween," répliqua Severus sèchement.

"Eh bien, qu'elle soit enceinte ou pas, ne fera pas une grosse différence alors. Supposez que Voldemort lui mette la main dessus, s'il apprend qu'elle a conçu un enfant à une date magique, même lors de relations sexuelles consentantes, il ne devrait pas en être trop contrarié. Ce qui m'inquiète plus à ce stade, c'est ce qu'il a l'intention de lui faire, ainsi qu'à l'enfant, quand il sera né. Surtout si l'enfant naît au moment de Beltaine."

"Nous avons toujours un plan à mettre au point pour Halloween," remarqua Severus. "Quant au Seigneur des Ténèbres… il n'est pas aussi indulgent que vous, Albus. Je préfèrerais… le laisser faire ce qu'il veut avec elle, puis lui faire croire que l'enfant qu'elle porte est en effet le résultat de ses actions." Même si cela me chagrine beaucoup.

"Certes, j'en tiens compte. Je suis en train d'élaborer un plan. Une fois que je suis arrivé à quelque chose de cohérent, j'en discuterai avec vous pour vos idées et la mise en oeuvre."

Severus se leva de sa chaise. "Bon, eh bien, je suppose que je dois attendre alors," commenta-t-il avec une sécheresse toute sarcastique. Il était sur le point de quitter le bureau quand Dumbledore l'arrêta.

"Restez ici, Severus. Nous n'en avons pas encore fini avec cette histoire."

Le Maître des Potions s'immobilisa. Lentement, il se tourna vers le vieil homme, lui jetant un regard froid. "Que voulez-vous dire par là ?"

"Asseyez-vous, Severus. Il y a une autre question dont nous avons besoin de discuter en rapport avec tout ceci," fit doucement Albus. Pourtant, ses paroles claquaient comme un ordre. Severus se garda bien de désobéir. Il s'exécuta.

"De quoi s'agit-il alors, Monsieur le Directeur ? Je croyais que nous avions parcouru tout le sujet d'un bout à l'autre. A moins que vous veniez d'avoir votre idée la plus brillante ?" fit-il avec sarcasme. Albus ne releva même pas la remarque.

"Nous devons discuter de Mlle Nottingham elle-même. De son avenir."

Le Maître des Potions leva un sourcil. "Eh bien ?"

Dumbledore soupira imperceptiblement. "Vous devez déjà avoir discuté de cette question avec elle, je suppose."

"Oui."

"Comment prend-elle cette nouvelle ?"

"Elle n'en est pas très heureuse. En vérité, elle est apeurée."

"Je ne peux pas l'en blâmer," fit Dumbledore. "Bien que ce soit beau d'être parent."

Le Maître des Potions aurait pu jurer que la remarque était valable pour lui aussi. Il jeta un regard sombre au Directeur – qui l'ignora en retour.

"Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle est effrayée parce qu'elle est aveugle, Albus. Elle m'a dit aussi qu'elle n'a même pas 18 ans, qu'elle ne dispose d'aucun revenu, aucune famille sur laquelle s'appuyer, vu que son père est en prison. Elle est assez désorientée par son état. Elle le perçoit comme un obstacle qui l'empêcherait d'obtenir son diplôme et de poursuivre des études. Elle a peur que vous puissiez l'expulser à cause de ça. Je la soupçonne de souhaiter se débarrasser de l'enfant, si elle le pouvait. Elle pourrait devenir suffisamment désespérée pour ce faire. N'oubliez pas qu'elle a été élevée dans un environnement moldu. Les femmes moldues font ça parfois."

"En êtes-vous sûr, qu'elle puisse recourir à une telle extrémité ?" L'inquiétude pouvait s'entendre dans sa voix. Albus Dumbledore était persuadé qu'une vie magique était si précieuse et que le monde magique était si minuscule en comparaison du reste du monde moldu. L'enfant, né d'un sorcier aussi puissant que Severus et d'une sorcière déjà aussi douée que Lorena, promettait d'être vraiment talentueux aussi. La communauté magique ne pouvait se permettre un tel gaspillage.

"Eh bien, non. Juste une intuition suite à la petite conversation que j'ai eue avec elle sur la question. Je suppose qu'une fille dans sa situation, aussi effrayée, serait tentée d'avorter."

Il vint soudainement à l'esprit de Severus qu'il avait eu cette idée aussi, d'avoir une relation sexuelle brutale avec elle, et même un viol, dans le but de lui faire perdre l'enfant. Elle y aurait peut-être consenti. A y repenser, non, ce n'était pas son cas. Il l'avait vraiment violée ce matin. Elle n'avait pas voulu ça. Elle n'avait pas souhaité coucher avec lui et il l'avait prise en dépit de son refus. Mais il ne l'aurait jamais admis devant le Directeur. Il avait commis assez d'horreurs dans sa vie comme ça, il n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter le viol à ses états de service, surtout le viol commis sur une personne qui lui avait été confiée. Une responsabilité qu'il avait mise enceinte.

"C'est pertinent, en effet," continua Albus. "Pourtant, il y a quelque chose dont je souhaiterais vous parler." Il prit une profonde inspiration, bien qu'imperceptible. "Elle vient d'un environnement moldu. Elle n'est pas une vraie née-moldue en soi, car je soupçonne qu'elle pourrait avoir une ascendance magique selon vraisemblablement. Je sais que vous l'avez défendue en tant que telle un jour devant le jeune Malefoy. Disons qu'elle se trouve dans un statut entre née-moldue et sang-mêlée. Une quart-de-sang peut-être ? Cependant, en considération de son passé avant qu'elle n'arrive à Poudlard, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit totalement consciente de certains aspects de notre monde."

Severus comprit immédiatement ce que voulait dire le Directeur. "Elle l'est, Albus. Elle m'a dit que Mme Pomfresh lui en avait parlé. En quels termes, je l'ignore. Mais elle était encore plus effrayée à l'idée d'être une mère célibataire dans notre monde, que d'être une mère aveugle."

"Je ne pense pas que Poppy se serait montrée trop prompte à la juger. Je fais confiance à son tact. Probablement qu'elle a voulu que la fille comprenne quel serait son statut dans notre société, avec un enfant né hors mariage. Dans tous les cas, elle a eu raison de le signaler à la fille." Il s'arrêta. "Nous savons tous les deux ce qu'il lui arrivera. Par conséquent, Severus, il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui puisse être faite pour remédier à sa situation."

Le Maître des Potions darda le Directeur de son regard de charbon, l'air furieux. Il sentait bien que le vieil homme avait raison. Il savait où le vieil homme le menait désormais. Il se savait piégé. Proprement piégé. "Albus, parfois, je me demande si vous n'avez pas été envoyé à Serpentard."

"Alors, étant un Serpentard vous-même, vous devriez arriver à la même conclusion que moi et agir en conséquence envers Mlle Nottingham," fit froidement le Directeur. De cette manière, Albus Dumbledore savait qu'il venait tout juste de planter l'Epée de Gryffondor dans son Maître des Potions, pile à l'endroit où il devait le faire. Dans son coeur, dans on esprit, dans son âme. Profondément. Parce qu'Albus Dumbledore savait, malgré son passé de Mangemort, malgré son présent d'espion, malgré son avenir incertain, il savait donc que Severus Rogue possédait toujours ces trois ressources en lui. Elles étaient seulement enfoncées un peu trop profondément pour être à portée. Mais elles étaient toujours là, déchiquetées certes mais toujours là.

"Vous me demandez de… ?"

"Oui, Severus. Je vous le demande. Rappelez-vous, vous m'avez promis de faire tout. Tout ce dont je pourrais vous demander."

"Tout pour mettre en oeuvre vos plans pour débarrasser le monde du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Comme l'espionner, par exemple !" se rebella Severus. "La question de la grossesse de Mlle Nottingham n'en fait PAS partie !"

"Que cela le soit ou non, n'a rien à voir," répliqua Dumbledore calmement mais fermement. "Je ne négocierai pas avec vous, Severus. Vous avez accepté." Son ton était final.

"Vous semblez oublier que vous portez une bonne part de responsabilité dans tout ça, Albus !"

"Je ne l'oublie pas. Et je l'assumerai par conséquent aussi. Je n'expulserai pas Mlle Nottingham de Poudlard à cause de sa grossesse. Je ne l'expulserai pas non plus parce qu'elle a une liaison avec un professeur. Elle peut rester ici et continuer sa scolarité même avec un enfant. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour lui accorder le temps nécessaire pour elle pour terminer ses études ici. Une sorcière aussi douée, ce serait dommage qu'elle laisse tomber l'école. J'irai même jusque là : je vous aiderai tous les deux en ce qui concerne n'importe quels arrangements dont vous pourriez avoir besoin en tant que famille. En tant que Directeur, je peux même m'élever contre le Ministère de la Magie s'il arrive à leurs oreilles qu'une étudiante de sixième année est tombée enceinte de l'un de mes professeurs ici. Je vous protègerai tous les deux de leurs investigations. Vous serez d'accord avec moi qu'un Ministère de la Magie bien trop curieux à votre égard, pourrait faire tomber votre couverture et ruiner vos activités d'espionnage pour l'Ordre. Bien entendu, votre sécurité à tous les deux reste mon souci principal. Voilà ma part de responsabilité et je l'assumerai. Maintenant, vous devez assumer la vôtre."

Severus se leva soudainement de sa chaise. "Est-ce que cela a-t-il traversé votre brillant intellect qu'elle ne pourrait ne pas être d'accord avec cette idée ?" Que je pourrais ne pas être d'accord avec ça ?

"Elle a accepté de suivre le rituel auparavant. Elle est seule, effrayée, aveugle, sans ressources. C'est une Serpentarde, elle comprendra où se trouvent ses meilleurs intérêts. Je suis assez certain qu'elle sera d'accord pour lier sa vie à la vôtre. Non pas qu'elle soit une femme intéressée – dans toute la Maison de Serpentard, je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi peu vénal." Si peu Serpentarde, ajouta-t-il in petto. "Une jeune fille apeurée est une menace pour elle-même et peut-être pour les autres. Nous devons faire attention et préserver ce qui doit l'être afin d'empêcher tout futur problème d'apparaître, pour autant qu'elle soit concernée."

Après ce qui était arrivé plus tôt ce matin-là entre eux deux, Severus n'était pas si sûr du tout que Lorena accepterait de s'impliquer avec lui plus avant.

"Vous savez, Albus, que je n'aime pas qu'on me force la main !"

Cette fois-ci, Albus se leva de sa chaise. "Vraiment ?" Son ton était ironique. "Je croyais que les années vous avaient appris que parfois, nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement que de faire certaines choses contre notre gré. La fréquentation de Voldemort pendant toutes ces années, aurait dû vous l'enseigner, à mon avis."

Les yeux de Severus dardèrent un regard meurtrier vers le Directeur. "C'était là un… un coup bas, Albus ! C'est injuste !"

"La vie est injuste, Severus." Il y avait un ton féroce dans la voix du Directeur. "Vous passez votre temps à rappeler à vos étudiants cette réalité de la vie – et je vous approuve totalement à cet égard. Ce qui arrive à Mlle Nottingham est encore plus injuste pour elle que pour vous, car elle était innocente et avait accepté d'exécuter le rituel afin d'éviter que les plans de Voldemort contre elle puissent se concrétiser. Elle finit par en payer le prix fort. Songez-y."

Severus se laissa fléchir. Il savait que Albus Dumbledore avait raison. Il détestait cela, il détestait même le vieux pendant une seconde ou deux, le vieux qui avait raison. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser une pauvre fille pâtir d'un destin misérable, avec un enfant en remorque, à cause de lui-même. A 32 ans, il était un homme adulte, capable d'assumer une famille après tout. Il était un homme responsable sur lequel on pouvait compter.

"Albus… Je ne veux pas me marier. Avec cette vie par monts et par vaux comme espion… Je peux ne jamais revenir d'une de ces réunions de Mangemorts avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La dernière fois en a été une preuve suffisante. Je ne peux pas !"

Le vieux Directeur eut un regard compatissant pour lui. "Je le comprends, Severus. C'est pourquoi je ne vous persuaderai pas de l'épouser. Pas tant que tout ceci n'est pas terminé. Je veux seulement que vous fassiez une promesse officielle que vous le ferez."

"Une promesse ne fera aucune différence, Albus. Ce n'est pas un mariage, juste une promesse."

"Eh bien, tout dépend de la façon dont la promesse est faite. Que vous mourriez ou pas, il restera toujours une jeune femme et un enfant concernés. La seule différence sera que si vous promettez de l'épouser et que vous mourrez, elle sera considérée comme la "presque" veuve ou la fiancée d'un héros de guerre. Si vous ne le faites pas et que vous mourrez, elle sera toujours considérée comme une femme de mauvaise vie, indigne de toute considération dans notre société – alors qu'elle aura perdu sa vertu pour le Plus Grand Bien. En d'autres termes, si vous mourrez, cela ne vous posera pas trop de problèmes, mais cela pourra faire toute la différence pour elle."

"Donc, vous voulez dire que mon "style de vie" ne constitue pas une excuse valable."

"Je le crains en effet." A ce stade, Dumbledore savait qu'il avait gagné la partie.

Severus soupira. Comment pouvait-il lui proposer de l'épouser après ce qui était arrive ce matin entre eux deux ? Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas utiliser cet argument. Il ne se voyait pas dire à Albus Dumbledore qu'il avait abusé de la jeune fille ce matin, pour sa propre satisfaction – et s'en tirer à bon compte cette fois.

Un souvenir revint brusquement à la mémoire de Severus : il se souvenait de ses parents qui se battaient, et de leurs disputes qui finissaient dans la violence. Il se souvenait de son père qui lui disait de sortir de la maison, sous la menace, un poing au-dessus de sa mère, l'autre déjà prêt à retomber sur l'enfant qu'il était. Le jeune Severus s'échappait alors, comme d'habitude, mais il lui était déjà arrivé quelques fois qu'il restât. Il pouvait alors entendre d'autres bruits, d'autres sons, d'autres paroles, qu'il ne pouvait pas interpréter car il était bien trop jeune pour comprendre. Des bruits, des sons et des paroles assez semblables à ceux que Lorena et lui avaient prononcés plus tôt ce matin, dans sa chambre. Un jour, il avait même jeté un coup d'oeil furtif, et vu son père couché sur sa mère, remuant sur elle, en grognant, l'obligeant à l'embrasser et faire d'autres choses… Des choses qu'il avait tout juste faites à Lorena ce matin. Est-ce que je deviendrais comme mon père ? Cette pensée le dégoûta.

"Que voulez-vous dire par… « la façon dont la promesse est faite » ?"

"Severus, je faisais allusion à un voeu official, irrévocable, qui serait garanti et la préserverait du déshonneur si l'issue ne devait pas s'avérer... favorable. J'aimerais que vous vous engagiez avec elle dans une promesse bien plus contraignante, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire." Albus était très sérieux cette fois. Une décision devait être prise.

Severus le fixa du regard. "Vous voulez dire… que je devrais prêter… un Serment Inviolable avec elle ?"

Albus hocha la tête lentement, son regard bleu acier sérieux, toujours fixé sur les yeux charbon de son Maître des Potions. "En effet. Un Serment Inviolable dans lequel vous vous engageriez à la protéger contre Voldemort et ses adeptes, à vous assurer que les pouvoirs qu'elle possède et l'enfant qu'elle porte – votre enfant – ne seraient pas utilisés par le même Voldemort dans des buts de Magie Noire, et à l'épouser dès que cela deviendrait possible."

Pendant une seconde ou deux, les lèvres de Severus tremblèrent très légèrement. "Vous me demandez beaucoup, Albus. Je ne sais pas ci je le peux cette fois. N'avez-vous jamais envisagé que vous demandez bien trop, que vous considérez tout pour déjà acquis ?"

Le Directeur ne répondit pas à la question directement. "Vous le ferez, Severus. Vous avez une dette de vie envers Mlle Nottingham. Vous avez une responsabilité envers votre enfant. Enfin, vous avez prêté un autre Serment Inviolable il y a longtemps, lorsque vous êtes revenu me voir, vous vous rappelez ? Vous vous êtes engagé avec moi à faire TOUT ce que j'exigerais que vous fassiez. Ceci est l'une de mes exigences."

Il s'arrêta, le temps pour les deux hommes de se plonger dans leurs souvenirs. Severus n'oublierait jamais – Dumbledore l'avait recueilli, lui le jeune homme qui venait de fuir les Mangemorts et le suppliait de sauver la femme qu'il aimait alors des griffes du Seigneur des Ténèbres – si cela était encore possible. Le Directeur lui avait demandé ce qu'il pourrait faire pour lui en échange. « Tout » avait été la réponse. Le pacte avait été scellé par un Serment Inviolable. Lily était morte mais le Serment était toujours valable car il concernait ce que le jeune Severus Rogue pouvait et devrait faire pour le Directeur – et non la vie de Lily.

"Par ailleurs… le problème de Voldemort doit être résolu. La magie du Serment Inviolable vous aidera à cet égard," conclut le vieil homme.

Severus se leva de sa chaise, la colère affichée sur ses traits. "Vous ne me faites pas confiance, Albus, à tel point que vous me demandez de faire ça ?!"

"Asseyez-vous, mon garçon," répliqua calmement le Directeur devant le coup d'humeur du jeune sorcier. "Cela n'a rien à voir avec la confiance. Vous avez gagné la mienne il y a longtemps. Peut-être que vous ignorez certains aspects magiques d'un Serment Inviolable. Accompli dans certaines conditions, il vous accordera la force morale et magique requise pour l'honorer. Ce type de magie ne laisse pas ceux ainsi liés sans assistance ni ressources. Ce n'est pas à négliger et nous devrions mettre toutes les chances possibles de notre côté."

Severus s'assit. "Vous usez de moi," cracha-t-il. "Est-ce qu'il ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit, votre brillant esprit, que je ne veuille plus faire ça du tout ?" La colère, la résignation et un peu de désespoir pouvaient se lire sur son visage et s'entendre dans sa voix. Mais le jeune sorcier savait qu'il ne pouvait désobéir au Directeur. Il se rendit dans un soupir. "Très bien. Vous avez gagné. Je prêterai un Serment Inviolable avec elle. Mais je veux que certaines conditions soient bien établies au préalable."

Albus regarda son Maître des Potions comme un chat qui aurait mange un canarie. "Quelles conditions ?"

"Premièrement, je pense, dans l'intérêt de notre opération en cours, en ce qui concerne les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, que ce Serment reste un secret. Confirmer au Seigneur des Ténèbres que la fille avait bien perdu sa virginité a constitué un moment particulièrement pénible pour moi. Je ne souhaite pas renouveler l'expérience parce que je devrais l'informer qu'elle a prêté un Serment Inviolable avec son propre espion, à savoir, moi."

"Accordé. Cela me paraît être en effet la précaution la plus élémentaire."

"Deuxièmement, qu'elle garde le silence à propos de ce Serment. Je suis conscient que son corps va subir des modifications remarquables dans les prochains mois mais je suis assez confiant qu'un anneau glissé le long du doigt approprié devrait donner le change et expliquer tout devant autrui, en particulier devant les étudiants."

"Sans problème. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera d'accord avec cette mesure afin d'éviter les questions de ses camarades de classe, ainsi que les remarques désobligeantes de ses camarades de maison. Elle n'est pas idiote. Nous dirons seulement qu'elle s'est mariée, fin de l'histoire."

"Troisièmement, que Mlle Nottingham restera dans le dortoir de Serpentard, tandis que moi je resterai dans mes appartements, aussi longtemps que cette… promesse demeure secrète."

Dumbledore pouffa. "Etes-vous certain que vous serez capable de respecter cette conditions vous-même, Severus ? Je sais bien que vous avez dû éprouver de l'attirance pour elle d'une manière ou d'une autre."

Le Maître des Potions envoya un regard mortel au Directeur – qui continua à sourire avec détachement, un éclat brillant dans ses yeux bleu acier. En vérité, à bien considérer ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin, il n'était pas du tout sûr d'être capable de tenir cette partie du contrat… Parfois, il se demandait si le vieux n'espionnait pas son espion – dans un tout autre but. Il savait que Albus Dumbledore, en tant que Directeur de Poudlard, était lié à la magie du château. Sans mentionner ce satané piaf perché dans son bureau et qui semblait tout connaître des autres secrets que le vieux sorcier ignorait encore.

"Accordé, je veillerai à ce que cela soit respecté." Albus s'amusait désormais comme un fou et il faisait de son mieux pour le cacher.

"Je compte sur vous pour informer Mlle Nottingham, bien entendu, puisque cette histoire de Serment est votre idée." Au moins, Severus aurait eu le plaisir de voir le Directeur expliquer toute cette affaire lui-même à la jeune femme.

"Nous le ferons ensemble aujourd'hui. Quant aux détails, vous êtes au courant qu'une seule personne est nécessaire comme Enchaîneur, pour le Serment Inviolable. Aucun témoin n'est requis. Je pense que le plus tôt sera le mieux. Mlle Nottingham est majeure. Nous pouvons prêter le Serment ce week-end. Je suis confiant que cela vous laissera suffisamment de temps pour vous préparer."

Severus soupira. "Oui, oui, oui ! Parfait pour prêter le Serment ce week-end. A présent, je suppose que nous avons passé en revue toute l'affaire ?"

"Oui, c'est bon. Je vous attends, vous et Mlle Nottingham, en tout début d'après-midi, après le déjeuner, afin que nous puissions le lui dire tous les deux. Est-ce que ça vous convient, Severus ?"

Le Maître des Potions fusilla le vieil homme du regard. "Oui, Monsieur le Directeur," cracha-t-il. "Nous serons là."

"Très bien." Mais Severus était déjà dehors, ses robes noires de professeur se gonflant derrière lui dans une fureur qui reflétait bien son humeur du moment.

Albus Dumbledore pouffa une fois tout seul. "Tu as entendu ça, Fumseck ? Moi, un Serpentard ?" Il ricana. "Plus sérieusement, je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un de plus courageux que lui. Je crois que lui aurait dû être envoyé à Gryffondor." Oui, peut-être que nous répartissons trop tôt.

Le phénix émit un trille pour signifier son accord et chanta une longue phrase.

"Je crois que tu as raison, Fumseck. Ca devrait le contrarier juste ce qu'il faut. La prochaine fois qu'il me sort une vanne de ce genre, je lui rappellerais simplement combien il peut être Gryffondor parfois." Le bon Directeur pouffa à sa propre plaisanterie.

**************____________********__**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Vous vous souvenez d'Albus Dumbledore dans la _Coupe de Feu_, joué avec brio par Michael Gambon ? (Dont je préfère l'interprétation à celle de Richard Harris, je dois l'avouer.) Il était assez en colère après Harry, puis après Barty Crouch Jr, montrant ainsi combien charismatique et quelque peu impitoyable il pouvait être en tant que sorcier. Je l'ai imaginé ainsi dans cette scène ci-dessus avec Severus, le réprimandant et le poussant dans ses derniers retranchements, de la même manière, pour le contraindre à faire ses quatre volontés._**

**_Par ailleurs, je fais partie de ceux qui sont persuadés que Dumbledore a passé avec Severus un Serment Inviolable pour s'assurer de sa loyauté – le célèbre "Anything" (que j'ai traduit par « tout », mais comme je n'ai pas la version française, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment ce terme qui est utilisé – me l'indiquer par une revue si je me suis trompée, merci), que Severus avait promis de faire pour le Directeur. J'ai donc repris cette théorie ici._**

**_J'ai aussi voulu montrer à quel point Dumbledore est un manipulateur, en particulier avec Severus, ainsi qu'avec Lorena, par la même occasion, dans cette histoire. Je vous le dis, il aurait dû être envoyé à Serpentard !_**

**_Merci de laisser des revues ! Pleins de revues et d'encouragements ! Oh, j'ai oublié de dire : je réponds à toutes les questions et revues non-anonymes (= les gens qui ont un compte ici). Pour les autres, je les remercie d'avance pour les éventuelles revues qu'ils/elles laisseront._**


	34. Proposition indécente

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**34 – Proposition indécente**

Severus ne chercha pas Lorena immédiatement. Il se rendit à son bureau et vérifia ses dernières notes concernant ses prochaines leçons. Tout était en ordre. Il était prêt pour une nouvelle année académique. Puis il se rendit à ses appartements et s'assit dans son fauteuil favori, un exemplaire de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ du jour qui attendait d'être lu. Mais bientôt, son attention dériva… L'image de Lorena surgit dans son esprit, alors que résonnaient les paroles du Directeur encore dans ses oreilles. Ses sentiments envers la jeune femme étaient mitigés. Il avait aimé la déflorer et ensuite toutes les relations sexuelles qu'il avait eues avec elle après – y compris le viol. Il était attiré par elle. Il la trouvait douée, mature, si différente des autres filles de son âge. Elle était talentueuse et sensible. Une âme tranquille. Si peu Serpentarde… Et pourtant, en même temps, elle était intelligente, travailleuse, capable d'anticiper, capable de donner et de se sacrifier pour un objectif supérieur, capable de faire des compromis, en particulier pour atteindre le résultat désiré. Rusée quand c'était requis. Pleine de sang-froid et sans peur quand c'était nécessaire. Déterminée et pleine de ressources. Sans aucun doute des qualités de Serpentard.

Le plus étrange pour Severus à prendre en compte, était les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui. Les vagues d'amour qu'elle lui envoyait. Peu importe ce qu'il pouvait lui faire, ce qu'il pouvait lui dire, elle semblait l'aimer. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'une personne pouvait éprouver de tels sentiments, comme elle le faisait – surtout des sentiments _pour lui_. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre comment il pouvait être aimé en général. Les sentiments que Lorena nourrissait _pour lui_ étaient si puissants qu'elle était parvenue à le ramener vers les vivants, après être revenu à peine vivant de la dernière réunion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde pour mettre sa vie en jeu, pour sauver la sienne – _pour lui_. Severus ne se souvenait pas de quelqu'un prêt à se sacrifier de la sorte. Excepté sa propre mère, quand Eileen Prince Rogue se mettait entre son mari et son fils, prenant les coups pour lui, protégeant son fils.

Et maintenant, Lorena portait son enfant. Severus soupira. Il devait admettre que cet enfant était certes un accident. Mais il avait été conçu dans le désir, même la convoitise, si ce n'était pas dans l'amour. Enfin, de son côté. Quant à Lorena, seuls ses sentiments pour lui l'avaient fait accepter de coucher avec lui. Il était bien conscient de ne pas être un Apollon. Il était même le type d'homme à ne pas attirer les femmes parce qu'il avait un air perturbant, asocial, et même cruel, qui effrayait les femmes. Il était effrayant et impitoyable. Il était certain que la cécité de Lorena ait pu jouer en sa faveur. Elle ne pouvait pas voir ces aspects de son physique. Mais elle pouvait les _percevoir._

Bien évidemment, elle se rappelait de lui. Ses premières années à Poudlard ne s'étaient pas déroulées dans le noir. Mais la maturité venant, ainsi que sa cécité, lui avaient permis d'aborder et de considérer les gens et les situations au-delà des apparences. Il soupçonnait qu'elle pouvait avoir commencé à éprouver des sentiments pour lui bien avant d'être devenue aveugle. Il n'avait jamais discuté cette question avec elle et il n'était pas certain qu'il aimerait le faire non plus.

La perspective d'obtenir une part des pouvoirs et des capacités de la jeune femme en la déflorant, avait été très tentante pour Severus. Une perspective qu'aucun Serpentard n'aurait refusé. Cependant, à la différence du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Severus ne considérait pas le pouvoir comme une fin – mais uniquement un moyen de parvenir à des objectifs visant le Plus Grand Bien. Manifestement, Lorena était capable de voir les choses sous le même angle que lui.

Il se leva de son fauteuil et décida d'aller la voir. Rien que pour lui dire qu'il avait vu le Directeur et qu'elle ne serait pas expulsée de Poudlard. Il quitta ses appartements pour les dortoirs de Serpentard. Elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Elle n'était pas non plus dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Il avait remarqué que son violon n'était pas dans le dortoir non plus – elle avait dû le prendre pour jouer dehors. Peut-être qu'elle se trouvait dans le jardin, en train de s'entraîner ?

Il s'y rendit. Il appela son nom tout haut mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle n'était pas là. Mais où pouvait-elle être ? Il revenait sur ses pas quand il rencontra Mr Rusard qui lui dit qu'il avait vu effectivement Mlle Nottingham dans les corridors mais qu'il avait perdu toute trace d'elle. Il suggéra qu'elle aurait pu alors se rendre dans la Salle sur Demande.

Severus trouva la Salle, Lorena y était à l'intérieur en effet. Le piano était toujours là et elle était assise au clavier, jouant et chantant une chanson triste qui convenait bien à son humeur du moment. Il resta silencieux tout en écoutant les paroles.

_Well, I never want to see you unhappy,  
__I thought you'd want the same for me.  
__Goodbye, my almost lover !  
__Goodbye, my hopeless dream !  
__I'm trying not to think about you.  
__Can't you just let me be ?_

Elle était en train de jouer avec beaucoup d'expressivité. Elle semblait déverser toute sa tristesse, son anxiété, sa peur, dans la musique et les paroles. Elle semblait avoir été réellement blessée par ces paroles. A son insu, elle n'était pas la seule personne à être émue par les paroles de la chanson.

_So long, my luckless romance !  
__My back is turned on you.  
__Should've known you'd bring me heartache.  
__Almost lovers always do…_

Severus attendit qu'elle ait fini le morceau pour venir à elle. Il l'entendit soupirer profondément. Il prit lui-même une profonde inspiration avant d'aborder la jeune femme. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Elle tourna la tête vers lui. "Professeur Rogue ?"

"Oui. Juste pour vous informer que nous rencontrerons le Directeur en début d'après-midi. Après le déjeuner."

Elle sentit son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine. "Vous lui avez parlé à propos de ma… situation. Il va m'expulser, n'est-ce pas ?"

Pendant une seconde ou deux, Severus se demanda s'il devait lui dire quoi que ce soit ou pas. Mais la voix de Lorena était si angoissée qu'il décida de soulager la jeune femme. "Non, il ne le fera pas," finit-il par dire. "Cependant, vous devez venir écouter la proposition que nous devons vous faire."

"Une proposition ? Quelle sorte de proposition ?"

"Vous le saurez alors. C'est un sujet qui ne peut pas être discuté ici. Vous comprendrez pourquoi. Je vous verrai au déjeuner." Sa main rompit le contact physique avec l'épaule de Lorena et il la laissa seule. De loin, il l'entendit rejouer la chanson qu'elle était en train d'interpréter lorsqu'il était entré dans la Salle sur Demande. Les paroles tristes de la chanson, associées à sa touche légère mais sensuelle sur le clavier, l'émurent plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il aurait juré que la jeune fille pleurait, à entendre une fragilité dans sa voix. Les paroles le poursuivirent bien après que la Salle sur Demande ait disparu dans les murs grâce aux enchantements magiques du château.

_Goodbye, my almost lover… Goodbye, my hopeless dream… So long, my luckless romance… Almost lovers always do…_

* * *

Lorena passa le reste de la matinée dans la Salle sur Demande. Elle aimait bien cet endroit, non seulement pour le piano, mais aussi pour la solitude qu'il procurait. Personne ne viendrait ici – sauf, bien sûr, les gens qui savaient que c'était là l'une de ses cachettes préférées. Le Directeur. Le Maître des Potions. Et pourvu aussi qu'ils expriment la même demande qu'elle au même moment, afin que la Salle puisse les laisser entrer.

Elle continua la mélodie qu'elle travaillait au piano. Elle ne pouvait se souvenir que du refrain mais elle était certaine de pouvoir inventer d'autres paroles pour remplacer celles qu'elle avait oubliées.

Elle était tellement plongée dans sa musique, qu'elle en laissa filer l'heure du déjeuner. Elle était toujours à travailler sur cette chanson quand quelqu'un entra dans la Salle sur Demande.

"Mlle Nottingham, vous êtes en retard pour le déjeuner !" fit une voix profonde, riche et soyeuse, derrière elle. Une main sur son épaule lui montra qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen d'y échapper. Elle tenta sa chance quand même.

"Je n'ai pas envie d'aller déjeuner, Professeur Rogue. Je n'ai pas faim. Laissez-moi tranquille ici. Je vous en prie."

Severus n'apprécia pas son ton. Elle semblait fatiguée et résignée. "Vous devez manger correctement dans votre état. Veuillez me suivre. Ce n'est pas négociable !"

Elle se leva du banc. "Tout comme ce n'était pas négociable ce matin non plus, je suppose ?" Son ton était acéré et ironique.

Severus lui saisit le bras. "Vous ferez ce qu'on vous dit, Mlle Nottingham ! Quant à ce matin… vous en aviez autant envie que moi."

"Non, vous m'avez fait mal, vous avez été... égoïste et… sans pitié !" Elle éclata en larmes. _Pourquoi est-ce que je l'aime toujours ? Je devrais le haïr après ce qu'il m'a fait ce matin mais… non, je l'aime toujours. Plus que jamais._

"Vous pourrez revenir ici après notre réunion avec le Directeur," dit Severus calmement tout en lui serrant le bras, gentiment cette fois-ci. Il n'aimait pas ça quand les femmes pleuraient.

Lorena lui céda. Elle ferma le clavier et quitta la Salle sur Demande avec lui. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle ressentait un amour aussi fort pour lui, en dépit de tout ce qu'il avait été pour elle, ou tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. N'importe quelle autre sorcière lui aurait fait une scène, l'aurait même blessé ou jeté un sort, ou n'importe quoi d'autre. N'importe quelle autre sorcière lui aurait tourné le dos et l'aurait quitté. N'importe quelle autre sorcière l'aurait dénoncé au Ministère de la Magie. Mais pas elle. Elle voulait qu'il la prenne dans ses bras mais elle avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire une fois qu'elle y serait. Par ailleurs, il semblait être de fort méchante humeur.

Ils arrivèrent à la table du déjeuner, où ils s'assirent en silence. Lorena s'excusa auprès de Dumbledore, en expliquant qu'elle avait laissé filer l'heure, occupée comme elle était par sa musique. Le Directeur lui sourit, n'exprimant qu'un seul commentaire du style "Ah, la magie la plus puissante du monde…" Lorena n'osa pas lui demander d'explications supplémentaires pour savoir qui, de la musique ou de l'amour, méritait le plus le titre de "magie la plus puissante du monde", car elle l'avait déjà entendu décrire les deux comme tels. L'amour était le dernier sujet dont elle souhaiter parler – surtout en public. L'amour était devenu un lourd fardeau à porter pour elle désormais.

C'était là le dernier repas partagé avec le personnel, à la même table, dans une atmosphère plutôt amicale. Les discussions étaient à la fois légères et sérieuses. Seuls Lorena et Severus demeurèrent silencieux. La jeune femme savait que le Maître des Potions l'observait. Grâce à sa perception extra sensorielle et leur lien, elle pouvait ressentir l'acuité de son regard la brûlant comme s'il forait directement dans son âme.

* * *

Après le déjeuner, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du Directeur. Dumbledore y était déjà, il les attendait. Severus guida Lorena vers une chaise puis il s'assit dans le siège placé à côté d'elle.

Albus leur jeta un coup d'oeil. Un instinct profond dans ses tripes lui dit que les deux personnes devant lui ne formaient plus un couple. IL laissa échapper un soupir intérieur. Les choses promettaient d'être bien plus difficiles que prévues. Il réalisa que son Maître des Potions avait soigneusement omis de mentionner cette information. Bon, Albus savait combien l'homme était secret et il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Il était bien conscient que Severus Rogue n'était pas son propre maître, qu'il appartenait aux deux plus puissants sorciers de l'époque, Lord Voldemort et lui-même, Albus Dumbledore – et que tous les deux l'utilisaient sans pitié aucune pour servir leurs propres objectifs. Il ne pouvait lui reprocher de tenter de retenir une parcelle de dignité et d'intimité – parmi ce qui restait des débris de sa vie.

"Lorena, je constate que vous allez mieux, je suis ravi de vous voir de nouveau parmi nous pour partager nos repas. Je vous souhaite toute la réussite possible pour cette nouvelle année académique. Maintenant, retournons à nos moutons. Je crois que le Professeur Rogue vous a fait part du but de notre réunion ici."

La jeune fille resta silencieuse pendant de longues secondes, son regard gris pâle et vide perdu devant elle. "Ma… grossesse, je suppose," fit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

"Oui, certes. Mais aussi bien plus que ça."

"Vous allez m'expulser, n'est-ce pas ?"

Dumbledore échangea un coup d'oeil rapide avec Severus qui secoua la tête. Apparemment, elle ne l'avait pas cru et elle avait besoin d'entendre les paroles directement du Directeur.

"Non, Lorena. Je ne le ferais pas. Au contraire. Je veux que vous restiez à Poudlard. Pour les deux prochaines années, jusqu'à l'obtention de votre diplôme. En plus du fait que vous êtes douée et talentueuse, par conséquent, vous avez besoin de compléter votre formation, je veux que vous restiez ici pour votre propre sécurité. Vous connaissez très probablement les plans de Lord Voldemort à votre endroit. Vous nous avez déjà aidé à les contrecarrer partiellement. Mais vous n'êtes pas hors de danger. Vous resterez ici à la fois pour vos résultats académiques et aussi pour votre sécurité. Je veux que vous le sachiez."

Elle laissa échapper de soulagement un souffle oppressé. "Mais vous prendrez bien des mesures pour vous assurer que… je devrais être… punie ?"

"Punie ? Punie pour quoi ?" Albus était surpris par sa question.

"Pour être enceinte… pour avoir apporté la honte sur ma Maison… sur l'Ecole…"

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard. "Lorena, écoutez-moi. Il n'y aura aucune punition. Vous ne pouvez pas être punie pour quelque chose que vous n'avez pas commis."

"Mais si ! J'ai…" Elle lutta avec les mots.

Severus leva un sourcil en la regardant. "Oui, Mlle Nottingham ?" Peut-être qu'elle était sur le point de révéler qu'elle avait couché avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui, après avoir pris le "Remède Contre les Lendemains Non-Désirés".

"Je… J'ai eu des relations sexuelles avec… avec un professeur…"

"Nous vous avons demandé d'avoir des relations intimes avec un homme et vous en connaissez la raison. Pour votre sécurité personnelle et assurer que Voldemort ne puisse pas accéder à votre virginité. Cela s'est passé hors de l'Ecole, et en dehors de l'année académique. Vous étiez tous les deux consentants et vous êtes majeure, Lorena. Vous êtes une adulte, ainsi que le Professeur Rogue. Ce qui se passé entre deux adultes consentants ne regarde pas l'Ecole, en particulier en dehors des murs de l'Ecole et pendant les vacances."

"Mais pourquoi est-ce que le Remède n'a pas marché alors ? Je l'ai bu !" De la révolte pouvait s'entendre dans sa voix peu assurée. Elle se serra la gorge pour réprimer un sanglot qui menaçait d'éclater. "Je n'ai pas voulu d'une telle situation. Je suis aveugle, pauvre, une née-moldue, autrement dit, une rien-du-tout dans la communauté magique. Je n'ai même pas 18 ans ! Je ne veux pas de cet enfant !" Elle posa les mains sur son visage, comme si elle avait voulu cacher l'intense sentiment de honte et de désespoir qu'elle ressentait.

"Lorena, écoutez-moi. Il y a une chose que vous devriez savoir. Vous avez choisi le Professeur Rogue pour être l'homme à qui vous vous donneriez dans ce but particulier. Je pense qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleur choix, à cause des sentiments que vous avez pour lui. Oui, je suis au courant de ça," ajouta-t-il rapidement quand elle leva la tête vers lui, sous la surprise. "Il n'avait pas prévu que cela arrive non plus. Il semblerait que la magie élémentale ait quelque peu interféré avec le Remède qu'il vous a donné pour prévenir une grossesse."

"La magie élémentale ?" Son ton était de nouveau ferme. "_Ma_ magie ?"

"Oui. La magie que vous utilisez, la magie contenue dans votre sang, la magie à l'oeuvre pendant le rituel. Je n'ai pas dit que vous avez fait ça exprès. Je dis seulement que les forces à l'oeuvre pendant le rituel étaient si puissantes, que rien ne pouvait aller contre elles. Tout comme je l'ai déjà expliqué au Professeur Rogue, il faut garder à l'esprit que ce rituel a été conçu pour assurer la fertilité dans les tribus qui le pratiquaient. Vous connaissez comme moi le potentiel que la magie élémentale possède sur le vivant. Vous utilisez cette magie, vous êtes une empathe, vous en êtes consciente. Si elle pouvait ramener un homme agonisant à la vie et à la santé, alors de la même manière, elle peut bien outrepasser les effets d'une potion contraceptive."

Lorena semblait mesurer les paroles du Directeur. "Vous voulez dire que… qu'elle est si puissante qu'elle…"

Albus hocha la tête. "Oui. Non seulement vous êtes une sorcière puissante, Lorena, mais vous avez fait la preuve que la magie élémentale est d'une puissance bien au-delà de toute notion que nous pourrions avoir à son sujet. Pensez-y : un tel pouvoir, entre des mains malfaisantes, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait en faire ! Je veux que vous y songiez. De là, la raison pour laquelle je veux que vous restiez à Poudlard. Avec nous, vous êtes en sécurité ici. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de vous expulser. De plus, je ne peux pas vous expulser pour quelque chose pour laquelle vous n'êtes manifestement pas responsable. Il faut être deux pour faire un bébé. Je ne veux pas virer mon Maître des Potions ici présent non plus. Est-ce que vous comprenez maintenant ?"

Lorena mit une main devant la bouche. C'était à la fois incroyable et tout à fait sensé. En effet, cela faisait sens. "Oui… je comprends."

"Je croyais que nous vous devions des explications. Le rituel fut un succès au-delà de toutes attentes. Il a libéré de très puissantes capacités en chacun d'entre vous. Vous avez dû sentir que vos capacités empathiques se sont étendues. Le Professeur Rogue m'a dit que ses propres pouvoirs de sorcier avaient augmenté aussi de manière spectaculaire. Il est désormais capable de télépathie de contact. Ce n'est qu'un début. Nous avons besoin de vous garder ici pour nous assurer que vos pouvoirs restent du bon côté."

La réalité lui tomba dessus. "C'est étrange… c'est… comme si… je l'avais toujours su." Son regard était perdu dans le vide. "Cette relation au vivant…" Sa voix était maîtrisée et douce.

"Votre magie va se développer, Lorena. Vous devez vous y attendre dans les prochaines semaines. Elle va se développer d'autant plus que vous portez l'enfant d'un sorcier déjà très puissant. Sa magie, combinée à la vôtre, pourrait donner un enfant doté d'importantes aptitudes magiques. Par conséquent, votre enfant… constitue aussi une raison supplémentaire pour nous de vous garder ici en sécurité. Voldemort le voudra pour ses pouvoirs aussi."

A ces mots, Lorena sortit brutalement de sa rêverie. "Vous voulez dire qu'il utiliserait mon bébé pour ses propres fins malfaisantes ?"

Cette fois, ce fut Severus qui répondit. "Oui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a l'intention d'utiliser de la Magie Noire durant un rituel de sang, pour obtenir les pouvoirs désormais concentrés sur… notre enfant."

Lorena se tourna vers lui quand elle entendit le mot "rituel". "Un rituel ? Quelle sorte de rituel ?" Elle se dit qu'elle n'aimerait pas la réponse.

Albus et Severus échangèrent un autre regard. Le Directeur hocha la tête vers son Maître des Potions, en signe d'assentiment, pour qu'il continue avec les explications. Elle avait le droit de savoir.

"Un rituel de sacrifice." Il s'arrêta. "De la Magie Noire très avancée. Nous pensons que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le mettra en oeuvre à une date magique. Très probablement Beltaine. Le 1er Mai de l'année prochaine. L'enfant sera sacrifié durant un rituel impliquant la magie du sang. Qu'il soit déjà né ou pas."

Lorena ne céda pas à la panique ni à l'horreur. Le seul signe apparent des violentes émotions qui l'agitaient intérieurement, était ses lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent et tremblèrent légèrement. Les deux hommes se demandèrent si elle avait complètement saisi la réalité de leurs propos. Son commentaire suivant montra que c'était bien le cas. "C'est… affreux…" murmura-t-elle, son regard perdu dans le vide, consciente que cela signifierait la mort pour elle si elle n'avait pas accouché du bébé avant. Puis son regard changea de focalisation, plus déterminé. _L'enfant de Severus !_ "Je ne laisserai pas mon bébé mourir comme ça ! Je le tuerais plutôt de mes propres mains !" Un air dangereux secoua ses traits pendant une seconde ou deux.

_Bien sûr qu'elle le ferait_, pensa Dumbledore. _Tellement Serpentard._

"Nous ne le permettrons pas, Lorena," fit Albus. "Il est possible que votre magie devienne de plus en plus forte avec votre grossesse. Nous savons très peu de choses sur la magie élémentale en tant que telle. Il se peut même que vous deveniez la seule personne au sein de notre communauté à savoir ce qu'il en retourne en vérité. Nous aurons besoin de vos lumières à cet égard. Par conséquent, je vous demanderai de me notifier, ainsi que le Professeur Rogue, du moindre changement ou phénomène qui pourrait survenir à partir de maintenant à ce sujet."

_Ce qui signifiera plus de contacts avec lui, bien évidemment,_ pensa Lorena.

"Au fait, Lorena, comme vous pourriez vous retrouver un jour en présence de Voldemort, je veux que vous perfectionniez vos capacités télépathiques. L'Occlumencie."

_Oh non ! Juste ce que je voulais éviter !_ Elle accusa le coup. Le souvenir désagréable de la première leçon lui revint à l'esprit.

"Je suis au courant que vous aviez arête ces leçons, Lorena, mais je veux que vous les repreniez. Pour votre propre sécurité. Le Professeur Rogue m'a dit qu'il avait dû les arrêter. J'aimerais en entendre la raison."

"Il a dû déjà vous la dire alors," fit-elle doucement. "Demandez-lui. Je ne veux pas en parler."

"Il me l'a dit en effet. Je veux entendre _votre_ version." La requête exprimée avec douceur résonnait comme un ordre. C'en était bien un.

Lorena prit une profonde inspiration et tourna la tête vers le Maître des Potions. "Je suis désolée, Professeur…" Une pause. "C'était un échec. Je n'ai pas bien répondu aux… intrusions faites dans mon esprit. La Légilimencie est plutôt… brutale, comparée à la télépathie de contact que j'utilise. C'était… pénible pour moi."

Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Severus avait été franc avec le Directeur lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il avait été particulièrement brutal avec la jeune fille, lors de leur première leçon. Il avait cru que ses aptitudes télépathiques lui permettraient de supporter sa puissante Légilimencie. Il avait eu tort.

"Je crois que le Professeur Rogue a appris ici une leçon. J'ai confiance qu'il ne refera pas la même erreur. Par conséquent, vous reprendrez les leçons avec lui. Ce sujet ne devra pas être abordé avec quiconque, hors de nous trois. Ces leçons pourraient être organisées sous le couvert d'une… retenue à faire, par exemple ? Bon, il trouvera un moyen. Je vous fais confiance à tous les deux."

_Une retenue ?_ Lorena n'avait jamais été mise en retenue auparavant. Elle était une étudiante calme et elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Ses différentes aptitudes magiques avaient bien suffi pour cela durant les années précédentes, elle n'avait pas aimé être considérée comme un monstre, même à l'intérieur de la communauté magique.

"Il y a aussi une autre question que nous avons aussi besoin d'aborder en ce qui concerne votre état, Lorena. En fait, c'est en relation avec tout ce dont nous venons de discuter," fit Albus.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir en stock pour elle à présent ?

"Vous voulez dire… ma grossesse ?"

"Oui. Vous êtes au courant que les mères célibataires sont très mal vues dans notre société, pour faire un euphémisme. Vous êtes bien consciente que votre corps va commencer à montrer votre état d'ici quelques semaines. Vos camarades de classe, et en particulier vos camarades de maison remarqueront que votre taille va changer. Ils verront bien que vous enceinte. La plupart des Serpentards mais aussi ceux des autres Maisons, sont des gens avec des préjugés très forts en ce qui concerne les mères célibataires. S'ils remarquent que c'est là votre cas, vous passerez une très mauvaise année, croyez-moi. La situation est déjà difficile pour vous, entre cette grossesse, votre cécité, le poids place sur vos épaules par Voldemort. Par conséquent, je pense qu'il est de notre devoir de l'alléger quelque peu. Nous ne pouvons pas supprimer votre handicap, nous ne pouvons pas changer les plans de Voldemort. Mais nous pouvons modifier votre statut en tant que femme et future mère. Le Professeur Rogue a suggéré qu'un anneau placé sur le bon doigt devrait vous éviter des commentaires désobligeants de la part des étudiants. Ou de quiconque dans la communauté magique à l'extérieur de Poudlard."

Le visage de Lorena était concentré sur les paroles qu'elle venait d'entendre, les assimilant complètement. Elle tourna la tête vers le Maître des Potions. "Vous suggérez que je… me marie ?"

"Oui, Lorena."

"Et qui suis-je supposée épouser ?" Sa voix était basse et tendue. Cette suggestion sonnait comme une proposition indécente, en particulier après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux deux, ce matin même, dans son lit.

Severus lui prit la main dans la sienne. "Est-ce si difficile à deviner ?"

"Vous… ?" Elle avait l'air perplexe. "Je croyais que vous ne…"

"Ce sera une union particulière," la coupa Albus avec vivacité. "En fait, ce ne serait pas un mariage, mais plutôt une promesse. Des fiançailles garanties par ce que nous appelons un Serment Inviolable."

Lorena en avait déjà entendu parler, bien que vaguement. "Un Serment Inviolable ?"

"Oui. C'est un rituel très secret qui n'implique que trois personnes, l'Enchaîneur et les deux parties qui s'engagent dans le Serment. Monsieur le Directeur a accepté d'être notre Enchaîneur."

"Je sais que ça implique qu'une des parties jure à l'autre quelque chose et que si cette partie échoue à tenir sa promesse, elle… meurt. Suis-je dans le vrai ?"

Le silence était lourd maintenant. "Oui, en effet," confirma Severus. "Nous prêterons vous et moi un Serment Inviolable."

"Et c'est quoi, le "quelque chose" qui doit faire l'objet de ce Serment ?" demanda-t-elle avec de l'ironie dans la voix. Elle était curieuse de l'entendre.

Cette fois, ce fut Albus qui prit la main. "Le Professeur Rogue s'engagera envers vous sur trois points : Premièrement, il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour assurer votre propre sécurité et protection. Deuxièmement, il fera tout son possible pour s'assurer que votre bébé ne puisse pas être utilisé par Voldemort à des fins de Magie Noire et il aura recours à toutes les mesures nécessaires à cet égard. Troisièmement, il s'engagera à vous épouser officiellement dès que cela sera possible."

Il s'arrêta pour laisser ses paroles pénétrer l'esprit de Lorena.

"Cependant, il y a des conditions que le Professeur Rogue a posée. Des conditions que vous devrez respecter car elles font partie de votre sécurité à tous les deux. De votre côté, vous vous engagerez à ce qui suit : Premièrement, vous garderez le Serment secret. Pas un seul mot à quiconque, pas même à votre père. Si Voldemort apprend que Severus et vous, vous êtes fiancés via un tel Serment, il le tuera à la prochaine réunion de Mangemorts. Aussi, pas un mot à vos camarades de classe. Bien évidemment, Poudlard est un endroit sûr mais nous soupçonnons que certains des étudiants ici ont des familles en relation avec les partisans de Voldemort, en particulier chez Serpentard. S'ils vous posent des questions concernant votre grossesse, vous leur direz seulement que vous êtes mariée, et couperez court à leurs questions. Pas un seul mot non plus à propos de l'identité de votre époux. S'ils continuent à vous harceler à ce propos, vous rapporterez la situation au Directeur de votre Maison immédiatement. Deuxièmement, vous épouserez le Professeur Rogue en temps voulu, une fois que tout ceci sera terminé. Troisièmement, vous resterez dans votre dortoir tandis qu'il restera dans ses appartements, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur vous deux et par conséquent révéler l'identité du père de votre enfant et de votre fiancé. Ai-je bien été clair ?"

Lorena resta silencieuse pendant quelques secondes. "Oui, Professeur Dumbledore. Très clair."

"Bien. J'avais déjà discuté de ces points avec le Professeur Rogue. Nous avions convenu que le Serment Inviolable serait prêté ce week-end."

Lorena eut une pensée pour son père. "Vous avez mentionné que ce serment secret pourrait être suivi par un mariage plus… officiel."

"Oui, certes," confirma Dumbledore.

"Donc je suppose que le mariage officiel aurait lieu plus tard, bien plus tard ?"

"Oui, Lorena, pourquoi ?"

"Je pensais seulement que je vais avoir 18 ans dans environ dix jours. Je pensais à mon père. Il ne va pas aimer du tout que sa fille se marie si rapidement et avant 18 ans. Je sais que le monde magique a fixé la majorité à 17 ans, mais pour le monde moldu dans lequel mon père vit, elle est toujours fixée à 18 ans. J'aurais alors préféré attendre mon 18ème anniversaire, mais si le Serment n'est pas le vrai mariage, alors le prochain week-end me convient."

"Je comprends votre souci, Lorena," fit Albus avec compassion. "La date du mariage officiel ne dépend pas de nous malheureusement, mais plutôt de l'issue avec Voldemort. Que nous ne connaissons pas. Songez-y, peut-être que le mariage officiel aura lieu quand votre père sera sorti de prison. Il pourra alors vous conduire à l'autel de manière tout ce qu'il y a de plus formel."

En entendant cela, les traits de Lorena s'illuminèrent et un sourire releva ses lèvres d'une façon qui fit bondir le coeur de Severus dans sa poitrine. Il sentit un élan dans son corps, une envie folle d'embrasser ses lèvres avec gourmandise pendant de longues, longues minutes, et même à mordre dedans comme il le ferait dans un fruit mûr. Comme il aimerait ça, posséder la bouche de la jeune femme, la fouiller de sa propre langue, dans une caresse sensuelle et torride ! Par réflexe, Severus lécha ses lèvres avec sa langue, en anticipation. Heureusement pour lui, Albus ne remarqua rien.

"La seule autre personne au courant de votre état maintenant est Mme Pomfresh. Vous ne lui en parlerez pas non plus, sauf pour des considérations d'ordre médical. Elle remarquera sûrement l'anneau que vous porterez mais comme pour vos camarades de classe, pas un seul mot à propos du Serment Inviolable que vous aurez prêté avec le Professeur Rogue. Vous vous êtes mariée, un point c'est tout. Comme elle sait déjà qui est le père de votre enfant, je soupçonne qu'elle en tirera ses conclusions elle-même. Vous n'aurez qu'à lui dire que vous ne pouvez pas en parler et elle vous laissera tranquille. Si elle insiste, faites-le moi savoir, je prendrai la situation en main et je verrai alors ce que je peux lui dire."

"Je suis sure que Mme Pomfresh sera ravie d'apprendre que je ne serai pas une mère célibataire," répondit Lorena doucement.

"Parfait. Lorena, c'est réglé. Severus, je vous fais confiance pour les anneaux. Rendez-vous ici à deux heures, Samedi."

Lorena était surprise d'entendre la requête du Directeur. Elle lui sourit. Severus ne dit rien mais il prit ces paroles comme une indication que la réunion était terminée. Il saisit le bras de Lorena pour sortir.

Désormais, la question était comment elle pouvait se lier par le mariage avec un homme qui l'avait violée le matin même ?

* * *

**_La chanson que chante Lorena au piano dans la Salle sur Demande est intitulée _"Almost Lover" _par A Fine Frenzy – on peut l'écouter sur YouTube. J'adore cette chanson et l'ai trouvé appropriée pour décrire les sentiments qu'éprouve Lorena envers Severus._**

_**Je vous avais dit qu'il y aurait de la musique dans cette histoire ! J'ai seulement eu la flemme de traduire les paroles. Les récalcitrants à l'anglais peuvent toujours me laisser un PM ou une revue et je verrai ce que je peux faire…**_

**Proposition indécente _renvoie au film du même nom (que j'avais vu il y a longtemps). Nous pouvons constater combien Albus Dumbledore est un manipulateur fini – non seulement il manipule Severus mais aussi Lorena désormais. J'aime bien montrer ce côté de lui. J'espère que j'ai toujours décrit Severus de manière plausible ("in character") – merci de me dire si ce n'est pas le cas (et bien entendu pourquoi)._**

_**Merci de laisser des revues ! Pleins de revues et d'encouragements ! Je réponds à toutes les revues et questions postées de manière non-anonyme. Et je remercie mes lecteurs et lectrices anonymes qui laissent des revues.**_


	35. Almost lovers always do

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**35 – « Almost lovers always do »**

Severus ramena Lorena à la Salle sur Demande, car il savait que c'était là qu'elle voulait être. Une fois seuls dans la Salle, Severus la prit dans ses bras et il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Lorena tenta de le repousser mais ses propres sens la rattrapèrent et elle finit par l'embrasser avec passion, tous les deux submergés par leur sensualité.

"Je croyais vous ne vouliez plus de… contact intime avec moi, Professeur."

"La donne a changé, Lorena. Nous allons être fiancés l'un à l'autre dans quelques jours et…"

"Et ?"

"Je te désire toujours, plus que jamais, Lorena." Il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle.

"Le Professeur Dumbledore a dit que vous resteriez dans vos appartements et moi, dans mon dortoir." Son ton était ferme et déterminé.

"Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'on nous interdit de faire l'amour ensemble," dit-il d'une voix soyeuse, profonde, sensuelle.

Lorena hésita, ce qu'il remarqua immédiatement. "Quoi ?" demanda-t-il.

Elle se sentit gênée et baissa la tête. "Dis-moi, Lorena."

Elle resta silencieuse et se contenta de rougir, détournant la tête. "Je croyais que tu aimais le sexe avec moi."

Elle trouva le courage de répondre. "Oui, j'aimais. Mais vous avez été si brutal avec moi ce matin que…" Elle s'arrêta. "Vous m'avez violée. Oui, c'est ce que vous avez fait." Elle baissa la tête encore une fois. "Je ne voulais pas mais vous… vous avez continué… et vous m'avez fait mal ! J'ai dit "non" mais vous n'avez pas écouté ! Comment… comment pourrais-je vous faire confiance maintenant ?"

Severus comprenait son inquiétude. Il se souvenait de son père qui battait sa mère et lui faire des choses qu'un jeune enfant ne pouvait comprendre. Avec l'âge, la maturité – et après quelques orgies avec les Mangemorts aussi – il avait compris alors ce que son père avait fait à sa mère. Il avait pris d'elle ce qu'il avait désiré et eu besoin en tant qu'homme – qu'elle l'ait aimé ou pas. "Je te veux, Lorena. J'ai besoin de toi. Je suis conscient que mon comportement avec toi ce matin n'a pas été gentil, mais tu le sais, je ne suis pas un homme gentil. En dépit de ce que tu peux penser de moi, je ne suis pas l'homme gentil, doux, aimable, que tu crois que je suis." _Je suis comme mon père !_ La réalité de cette situation le frappa et il se haït pendant quelques secondes.

"Je le sais mais quand même. Je sais que dans le fond, vous êtes ce que vous prétendez ne pas être. Mais je crois que j'aurai besoin d'un peu de temps avant que nous puissions… Je vous en prie… Professeur… En attendant, laissez moi seulement tranquille. Nous prêterons ce Serment mais… donnez moi du temps. S'il vous plaît."

Lorena voulait lui échapper. Elle l'aimait, elle en était certaine, mais elle avait peur de sa brutalité.

Le Maître des Potions était ému par sa demande. _Peut-être que je devrais ajouter ça à la liste des points pour lesquels je vais m'engager à tenir par le Serment Inviolable…_ "Nous prendrons notre temps, Lorena. J'ai besoin de ta confiance. Sinon, nous ne survivrons jamais lorsque nous serons confrontés ensemble au Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Elle leva la tête vers lui et commença à caresser sa poitrine. "J'ai peur, Professeur."

Il resserra son étreinte encore plus. "Je comprends. Ca ira. Tu as tout à fait le droit d'avoir peur de lui. C'est le cas de tout le monde. Y compris du mien. Il te faut seulement le cacher et c'est pourquoi il est essentiel que tu maîtrises l'Occlumencie. A partir du moment que tu es ma compagne, même en secret, tu devras cacher ta peur et tout autre détail qu'il pourrait utiliser comme levier contre toi. Contre toi et contre moi. Et contre notre enfant."

"Est-ce que vous serez… doux ?"

Il leva un sourcil. "Pour nos leçons d'Occlumencie ?"

"Oui…" finit-elle par dire dans un murmure.

"Oui, je le serai, Lorena. Je veux que tu sois en sécurité, je te veux pour mienne. Je… ne ressens pas de l'amour pour toi, tu le sais. Mais je m'excuse pour ma brutalité de ce matin. Je me suis laissé emporté par ma passion et tout le désir, l'envie, le besoin, la convoitise charnelle que je ressens pour toi. Je ne peux rien te promettre mais je ferai de mon mieux pour que cela ne se reproduise pas à l'avenir."

"Cela n'arrivera pas, Professeur. Je ne laisserai pas ça arriver de nouveau. Je ne veux pas…" Elle bafouilla. "Je ne veux pas… avoir de contact intime avec vous pour le moment. S'il vous plaît. Lâchez-moi."

"Pour le moment ?"

"Oui. J'ai besoin de temps… après ce que vous m'avez fait ce matin." Son ton était froid et sec.

_Il se peut que j'aie besoin plus que de temps. Il se peut que je ne revienne jamais à toi – même si je t'aime, Severus._

Elle avait raison. Severus lui caressa la joue. Quelque chose de fugace passa en lui. Son tempérament passionné avait pris le dessus ce matin-là, ainsi que sa convoitise, son désir, son envie, son besoin, ses sens. A moins que ce fût… de l'amour ? De l'amour qui l'aurait transporté bien trop loin ? Non, l'amour était un sentiment pur, dévoué, altruiste. Tout comme ce qu'il avait ressenti pour Lily. Plutôt l'opposé de ce qu'il ressentait pour Lorena. Elle éprouvait de l'amour pour lui. Il n'éprouvait que du désir pour elle. Une convoitise charnelle, du désir, de l'envie, du besoin, du manque. Une litanie que ses sens ne connaissaient que trop bien.

Elle frissonna à son toucher, mais elle n'aurait pas pu dire pourquoi. "Vous pouvez garder la passion, Professeur. Vous pouvez garder le désir et même la convoitise aussi. C'est seulement que… que je n'en veux pas maintenant. Je ne sais pas quoi en faire. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de vous. Avec vous. S'il vous plaît… Gardez seulement la brutalité et la violence pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est tout. Promettez-moi."

"Oui, Lorena, je le promets." Sur ces paroles, Severus embrassa les lèvres de la jeune femme, d'abord doucement, puis avec de plus en plus de passion. Il sentit sa chair d'homme se durcir dans son pantalon, il la désirait comme un fou. Elle avait senti sa protubérance sous ses robes aussi. Elle se sépara de lui rapidement.

"Je vous en prie, non, Professeur ! N'allez pas croire que… que ce Serment vous donnera des droits sur moi. De ce que j'en ai compris, il ne vous donnera que des devoirs." Elle se sépara de lui, lui tournant le dos, revenant au piano. Elle s'y assit et ses doigts touchèrent le clavier, y cherchant leurs repères. Elle l'aimait mais elle ne faisait pas confiance à ses sens, à sa passion. Elle avait appris de la manière forte comment il pouvait se conduire réellement.

"Est-ce que vous voulez que je joue quelque chose pour vous ?" Un changement de sujet était le bienvenu.

Le Maître des Potions regarda sa montre. Il leur restait environ deux heures avant que n'arrivent les étudiants. "Oui… tout ce que tu connais et aimes."

Elle lui sourit et continua au piano. D'un geste de sa baguette, Severus élargit le petit banc qu'elle utilisait, afin qu'ils puissent s'y asseoir tous les deux. Elle comprit ce qu'il avait en tête. Il posa seulement une main sur le bas de son dos pendant qu'elle jouait. Pour la première fois, il ressentirait directement les émotions de la jeune femme.

"Joue pour moi ce que tu as joué ce matin, lorsque je t'ai retrouvée."

Lorena tourna la tête vers lui rapidement, ses sourcils se fronçant comme si elle n'avait pas compris.

"Celle qui dit _"Goodbye my almost lover"_… Je veux que tu joues et chantes celle-là." La bouche de Severus était tout proche de son cou, elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son oreille.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je suis ton _"almost lover"_, tu ne crois pas ? Ton _"hopeless dream"_, ta _"luckless romance"_, qui _"brings you heartache"_, tu ne crois pas ? Joue-la pour moi, s'il te plaît, Lorena…" fit-il de sa voix soyeuse et profonde. Il lui embrassa le lobe de l'oreille, puis le cou.

Lorena perçut le danger. Elle savait combien Severus Rogue était un dangereux sorcier, il pouvait faire du mal, même à elle, elle avait déjà eu un goût de sa violence. Elle voulait lui dire qu'il devait la lâcher. Mais elle en était incapable. Il y avait quelque chose de tendre dans son toucher cette fois-ci auquel elle ne pouvait dire non. Elle réalisa que c'étaient ses propres sens qui l'empêchaient de le faire.

"Professeur ! Lâchez-moi !" finit-elle par parvenir à dire. Ses doigts pressèrent les touches sur le piano dans un accord disharmonieux et plein de colère. Lorena contrôla l'angoisse due à sa proximité du mage noir. Elle devait admettre qu'elle avait peur de lui, en particulier depuis qu'il l'avait forcée ce matin même.

Lorena essaya de ne pas y penser et puisa son courage dans son amour pour lui. Ses doigts filèrent sur le clavier et elle commença à chantonner la chanson, et même à chanter le refrain qu'elle avait mémorisé. Elle était surprise de constater qu'il avait mémorisé certaines des paroles aussi.

Quand elle eut fini la chanson, elle resta silencieuse, attentive à son prochain geste. Elle pouvait sentir la main de l'homme sur le bas de son dos, sa bouche sur son cou, à y effleurer la peau dans une touche délicate qui la fit frissonner. Son autre main se retrouva sur la cuisse de la jeune femme.

"C'est bon de sentir tes émotions lorsque tu chantes, Lorena," murmura Severus. "C'est comme… quand nous faisons l'amour, toi et moi…" Sa voix la fit fondre complètement.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui. "S'il vous plaît, Professeur…" Severus n'écouta pas et attrapa ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Lorena céda à son étreinte, ses mains quittèrent le clavier, pour le saisir, se soumettant à lui. Il avait raison – le cœur de Lorena battait la chamade, son corps le voulait, une ruée puissante d'amour monta en elle, de son ventre jusqu'à la tête, la balayant comme un orgasme. Elle la lui renvoya et leur étreinte se resserra, s'agrippant l'un à l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Ils se séparèrent, hors d'haleine à cause de leur baiser. "Je te désire, Lorena, comme je n'ai jamais voulu une femme auparavant. Je ne veux pas être ton _"almost lover"_."

_Tu me désires mais tu ne m'aimes pas_, songea-t-elle. "S'il vous plaît, Professeur… Non…" murmura-t-elle. _Tu me désires mais tu m'as prise de force. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec ça ? Avec l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi ? Comment puis-je te faire confiance désormais ?_

"Je sais, Lorena," répondit-il doucement. Il ne savait pas quoi faire avec les sentiments de la jeune femme. Avec ce sentiment-là en particulier. Il pouvait affronter sa colère, sa haine, son chagrin, son angoisse, ses peurs. Mais son amour… il en était moins sûr. Cet amour qu'avait Lorena pour lui possédait une qualité – c'était un amour inconditionnel – qui le rendait unique. Il n'avait jamais rencontré une telle dévotion – sauf peut-être la dévotion qu'il avait lui-même nourrie pour Lily pendant de longues années, bien après sa mort.

Mais là, se tenait une jeune femme de presque 18 ans, une vierge qu'il avait faite sienne, qui lui avait sauvé la vie, prête à lui faire don de sa vie pour le ramener à la vie. Elle l'aimait d'une façon qu'elle ne pouvait pas imaginer, qu'il ne pouvait pas ressentir, qu'il ne pouvait pas rendre en retour. L'amour de Lorena était pur et sensuel, brûlant et réconfortant, inconditionnel et non-partagé.

Et là il était, un des symboles du mal pour beaucoup, pourtant prêt à affronter le danger et à risquer sa vie pour le Plus Grand Bien, l'esclave de deux maîtres manipulateurs, lui l'objet d'un tel amour, sur le point de se lier avec elle dans un Serment Inviolable. Tout cela pour elle.

Pour le moment, Severus Rogue était seulement heureux de la tenir dans ses bras et de la posséder dans un baiser profond, langoureux et passionné, percevant une émotion venant d'elle qu'il n'éprouvait pas, qu'il ne pouvait pas ressentir par lui-même. Il ne savait pas quand elle serait de nouveau sienne, mais il estima que le Serment constituerait un bon départ. Après tout, elle pourrait changer d'avis, concernant le côté physique de leur relation. Il serait un _"almost lover"_ auquel elle ne pourrait dire _"goodbye"_.

Lorena continua à jouer. Elle joua tout ce qu'elle connaissait et termina avec l'_Adagio pour Cordes_ que Severus et elle aimaient tant. Elle jouait de son violon, debout. Il se tenait derrière elle, ses mains sur la taille de la jeune femme, afin de ne pas l'entraver dans ses mouvements pendant qu'elle jouait. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son cou et quelque part, elle en fut émue.

Elle pouvait sentir ses mains sur elle, ainsi que le flot de pensées et d'émotions entre leurs contacts physiques respectifs. Il en allait de même pour Severus qui pouvait percevoir toute la concentration et l'émotion de la jeune musicienne le balayer. Le rituel de virginité avait doté Severus de talents en télépathie de contact, tandis que celle de Lorena s'était développée.

Il perçut son amour pour lui, mais aussi combien elle avait peur de le perdre en réalité. Malgré tout, elle avait peur de lui aussi. Ses sentiments pour lui étaient totalement ambivalents. Elle avait peur de lui mais elle avait aussi peur pour lui. Les épouvantards ne faisaient pas de bruit mais quelque part il se demanda si l'_Adagio pour Cordes_ ne faisait pas partie de l'arrière-plan de son épouvantard.

Severus resta silencieux, sa prise sur elle se resserrant après chaque crescendo. Il s'émerveilla de la capacité de la jeune femme à pouvoir à la fois se concentrer et à laisser l'émotion la submerger. Il pouvait la sentir pleurer dans son âme. Mais elle avait une maîtrise de soi suffisante pour ne pas compromettre l'interprétation, comme si elle pouvait canaliser la concentration et l'émotion dans deux chemins différents.

L'émotion montait entre eux deux. A présent, Severus avait noué ses mains sur le ventre de Lorena, la tenant tout contre lui. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de jouer. En fait, son corps se moulait exactement tout contre le sien et elle se sentait bien de jouer ainsi.

Puis elle s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes à la fin du crescendo. Elle était sur le point de reprendre le morceau, lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose de mouillé lui couler le long du cou. Elle ne pouvait pas le supporter plus longtemps. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et comprit ce qu'il se passait.

"Vous pleurez, Professeur ?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il ne répondit pas, il la serra seulement plus fort tout contre lui. Délicatement, la bouche de Lorena trouva la joue de l'homme. Elle eut confirmation que l'humidité dans son cou était bien faite des larmes de Severus. Elle n'arrivait pas y croire et elle était contente de constater qu'il pouvait lâcher prise un petit peu, de cette manière-là. Elle posa un baiser sur sa joue, goûtant sur ses lèvres les larmes de son partenaire. _Je t'aime, Severus… Malgré tout ce que tu m'as fait, je t'aime._

Severus perçut sa pensée d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel auparavant – excepté lorsqu'il avait pleuré encore et encore sur la perte et la mort de Lily. Mais cette fois, ses larmes étaient d'une autre nature. Bonheur. Sérénité. Amour ? Il ne savait pas si l'on pouvait l'appeler ainsi.

"S'il te plaît… Continue à jouer…" implora-t-il d'une voix rauque, la gorge contractée par l'émotion, comme si sa vie même en dépendait. "Continue la magie, s'il te plaît…"

Lorena sourit. Elle recommença à jouer, son âme aussi légère qu'une plume, aussi chaude qu'une journée de printemps, plus vivante que jamais. Une ruée puissante d'amour parvint à Severus. Elle le sentit relâcher une respiration profonde, qui ressemblait à une douce brise sur sa peau. Peut-être qu'à partir de maintenant, il commencerait à guérir et à aimer...

* * *

_**J'espère avoir gardé Severus plausible, "in character" – je voulais montrer qu'il ne sait pas lui-même sur quel pied danser en ce qui concerne ses propres sentiments envers Lorena. Nous savons tous qu'il n'est pas très bon quand il s'agit de faire face à ce type de sentiments, malgré le fait qu'il se montre très sûr de lui en général. N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous êtes d'accord ou pas, et pourquoi.**_

_**La chanson est **_**Almost Lover**_**par A Fine Frenzy. J'ai gardé en anglais les paroles que cite Severus. Je trouvais que ça sonnait mieux. Pour cette raison aussi, j'ai laissé le titre du chapitre comme à l'origine. Voici la traduction :**_

**"Almost lovers always do" _: la plupart des amants le font_**

**"almost lover"_ : [mon] presque amant_**

**"hopeless dream"_ : [mon] rêve sans espoir_**

**"luckless romance"_ : [mon] malchanceuse romance_**

**"brings you heartache"_ : [qui] fait souffrir ton coeur_**

_**Merci de laisser des revues ! Pleins de revues et d'encouragements ! J'en ai besoin en ce moment. Je réponds aux revues non-anonymes et je remercie d'avance les lecteurs/lectrices qui laissent des revues anonymes, auxquelles je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre, malgré toute leur pertinence.**_


	36. La rentrée académique

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**36 – La rentrée académique**

Le festin de rentrée avait commencé. Pour des raisons pratiques, une place avait été réservée pour Lorena à l'extrémité même de la table des Serpentards, juste devant la table des professeurs, à cause de sa cécité. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour Lorena que Severus voulait garder un oeil sur elle. Elle ne dit rien mais trouva la manoeuvre du Directeur de sa Maison – et futur fiancé – plutôt déconcertante. L'homme ne lâcherait pas sa prise sur elle aussi facilement.

Lorena apprécia de revoir les autres étudiants, qu'ils fussent de Serpentard ou des autres Maisons.

Elle était en retard d'une année, en comparaison de ses camarades du temps de sa cinquième année. Ils étaient tous désormais en septième année. Certains d'entre eux la saluèrent, surpris de voir qu'elle avait pu revenir à Poudlard. Certains en étaient moins que ravis. Mais elle s'en moquait. Les autres Serpentards de sixième année ne la connaissaient pas mais ils furent sympas avec elle. Certaines filles se souvenaient d'elle comme de la « fille qui était devenue aveugle », il y avait plus d'un an de cela. Certains étudiants étaient perturbés par son regard, d'autres y étaient indifférents. En tout et pour tout, le dîner fut agréable. Lorena était bien consciente de se retrouver âgée de 18 ans parmi des étudiants de 16 ans, et que cela pourrait constituer à la fois un avantage et un inconvénient. Certains la considèreraient comme une grande soeur, d'autres la verraient comme une attardée, pour être aussi en retard dans ses études. Elle s'en moquait et décida que son âge serait un avantage. Après tout, ce ne serait pas le pire problème. Etre une née-moldue à Serpentard était une condition difficile à vivre. Etre enceinte hors mariage promettait de l'être encore plus.

Sa magie serait un atout. Certains de ses camarades se souvenaient qu'elle utilisait une magie très particulière. Certains d'entre eux l'avaient considérée comme un monstre, car elle utilisait une forme "primitive" de magie – ils l'avaient même comparée à un elfe de maison. Lorena était bien consciente des préjugés nourris par sa propre Maison. Elle était à peine regardée comme une sang-mêlée, quand elle avait de la chance, malgré les affirmations du Professeur Rogue. Sinon, elle était vue comme une née-moldue, ce qui était plutôt rare pour un membre de la Maison Serpentard.

La plupart d'entre eux, et en premier Drago Malefoy, la considéraient comme une « Sang-de-Bourbe ». Lorena les laissait seulement parler, consciente qu'ils pourraient être jaloux de sa réussite scolaire, eux qui n'étaient que des sang-purs qui faisaient moins bien qu'une née-moldue. Elle s'en moquait, confiante qu'un jour, elle tiendrait sa revanche sur lui. En dépit de son apparente douceur, elle était une vraie Serpentarde, qui attendrait patiemment son temps pour infliger une sévère défaite à tous ceux qui la méprisaient à cause de son statut de sang, à cause de ses fréquentations avec les autres étudiants des autres Maisons, ou à cause de sa magie – selon l'opportunité qui se présenterait.

Dumbledore s'adressa aux étudiants une fois la cérémonie de Répartition terminée pour les enfants de première année. Il avait plusieurs annonces à faire comme d'habitude. Il rappela à tous que la Forêt Interdite était justement interdite pour une très bonne raison et il avait l'intention qu'il continue à en être ainsi.

Il présenta aussi les nouveaux membres du personnel. En fait, c'était devenu la coutume en quelque sorte : comme le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était maudite, chaque année voyait un nouvel enseignant. Cette année ne fit pas exception.

"Chers étudiants, je vous prie d'accueillir le Professeur Alastor Maugrey, notre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal."

Tous les étudiants applaudirent pour marquer la bienvenue.

"Le corps professoral a décidé qu'il serait temps d'intensifier l'enseignement de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Par conséquent, nous avons divisé ce poste entre deux professeurs reconnus pour être des experts dans ce domaine. Les niveaux pré-BUSE, c'est-à-dire de la première à la cinquième année, auront pour enseignant dans cette matière le Professeur Maugrey, qui a été un Auror expérimenté. Les sixièmes et septièmes années auront le Professeur Rogue."

La table de Serpentard applaudit à tout rompre lorsqu'ils entendirent que le Directeur de leur Maison avait obtenu le poste qu'il convoitait tant depuis de si nombreuses années.

"Aussi, il a été décidé que les professeurs d'organiser des classes de duels, à partir de la quatrième année, la quatrième et la cinquième année ensemble, la sixième et la septième année ensemble."

Ces nouvelles furent accueillies par des exclamations excitées de la part des étudiants. Maintenant, les choses allaient devenir réellement intéressantes. Lorena se rappelait bien des duels qu'elle avait eu avec Severus et trouva l'idée excellente. Elle était même sûre que c'était lui qui était derrière cette idée.

"Bien sûr, n'ayez crainte, vous aurez toujours votre Maître des Potions pour le cours de Potions," continua le Directeur. "A présent, je vous souhaite un merveilleux dîner ce soir et une nouvelle et formidable année d'études !"

Tout le monde applaudit le Directeur. Lorena applaudit aussi, même si en elle-même elle savait ce que cela voulait dire : qu'elle devrait être en contact avec Severus plus que prévu initialement. Elle avait choisi Potions et D.F.C.M., entre autres matières, pour son programme d'ASPIC. Mais elle savait en même temps que cela constituerait une véritable amélioration, car le Maître des Potions était un vrai expert en Magie Noire. Elle entendit un garçon de Serpentard déclarer que, au moins, ils auraient une expérience de première main avec quelqu'un comme le Professeur Rogue. "On dit qu'il a été plus ou moins impliqué avec Vous-Savez-Qui… Peut-être qu'il nous apprendra des trucs de Magie Noire."

Lorena trembla et détourna la tête. C'était vrai. Severus était _toujours_ impliqué avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle comprit que son ancien amant et futur fiancé, étant l'expert en Magie Noire qu'il était, devait en effet connaître des « trucs de Magie Noire ». Elle se sentit mal à l'aise. Non seulement Severus Rogue était un homme brutal, mais il connaissait des choses qu'aucun sorcier ou sorcière ordinaire ne devraient connaître. Jamais. Il était dangereux, vraiment dangereux. Pour elle, pour les autres étudiants peut-être. Pour lui-même, c'était sûr.

_Et quand je pense que je vais devoir l'épouser… Epouser un Mangemort…_ Cette pensée l'effraya mais en même temps, cela avait pourtant quelque chose de rassurant. Si Severus Rogue était dangereux pour tout le monde – y compris lui-même – il pouvait l'être aussi pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

A la table des professeurs, Severus demeura froid et distant, comme à l'accoutumée. Il avait été heureux d'apprendre qu'il avait reçu une partie du poste de D.F.C.M. qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps. Bien entendu, il était toujours le Maître des Potions de Poudlard, à préparer les potions pour l'Ecole et son Infirmerie. Il était si renommé qu'il en préparait même pour Ste. Mangouste, en particulier des potions très difficiles ou rares qui exigeaient la main d'un Maître des Potions pour être légales. Bien sûr, il continuerait à enseigner les Potions à toutes les classes. Ce qui signifierait une charge de travail accrue. Mais Severus était heureux d'avoir obtenu ce poste qu'il voulait ardemment – même partiellement.

Bien entendu, il restait la question de la malédiction de ce poste. Albus Dumbledore avait imaginé que diviser le poste pourrait affaiblir la malédiction que Lord Voldemort avait placée dessus. Cela valait le coup d'essayer. Par ailleurs, cela permettrait au Directeur d'intensifier ce cours. La malédiction placée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur l'enseignement qui pouvait le plus le mettre en danger, devait être compensée par plus d'heures d'enseignement. Deux professeurs seraient des plus nécessaires pour prendre en main cette ignorance favorisée par toutes ces années d'absurdité. Deux professeurs reconnus comme des experts. Dernier point et non des moindres, Dumbledore croyait que la confrontation finale avec Voldemort arriverait bientôt – dans l'année à venir, d'après les rapports de Severus. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait renverser le Ministère de la Magie maintenant avant de prendre la direction de la communauté magique britannique.

Alastor Maugrey était assis à la table des professeurs juste à côté de Severus Rogue. Les deux hommes parlaient ensemble à voix basse. Ils avaient déjà discuté de la question de leur enseignement et ils semblaient être d'accord. Ils croyaient tous les deux en une approche directe, à la fois sur un plan pratique et académique.

Lorena avait demandé aux autres filles autour d'elle de lui décrire le nouveau professeur. Elle avait une image précise des autres, car c'étaient toujours les mêmes, avant qu'elle ne devienne aveugle. Elle connaissait le visage de Severus comme la paume de la main, grâce à leur relation étroite. Mais cet Alastor Maugrey…

"Il est très… eh bien, laid. Laid comme ce n'est pas permis de l'être. Son visage est couvert de cicatrices, il a dû se casser le nez plusieurs fois, il porte un oeil magique qui semble voir tout," lui dit une fille.

"Ce n'est pas le genre de type à qui marcher sur les pieds. Bon, il a été Auror," fit une autre. "On dirait… m'est avis qu'il a l'air dangereux."

_Un autre homme dangereux dans le château_, songea Lorena. _Comme si un seul ne suffisait pas. Et les deux sont chargés du cours de D.F.C.M._

"Il est large d'épaules et semble être grand. J'ai entendu dire qu'au Département de l'Application de la Loi Magique, ils ne recrutent pas des nains pour Aurors," déclara une troisième fille.

"Ah, merci les filles, de me dire," dit Lorena. "Vous savez, je me souviens de tous les autres professeurs d'avant mais les nouveaux…"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Lorena. Honnêtement, il est si laid que tu ne perds rien à ne pas pouvoir le regarder."

"Elle a raison, Lorena. Il est si laid que même Rogue à l'air beau comme un dieu à côté de lui. Tu te souviens de Rogue, n'est-ce pas ?"

Si elle se souvenait ? Lorena songea qu'elle était probablement la seule femme ici dans la Grande Salle à le _connaître_ mieux qui quiconque d'autre. "C'est le _Professeur_ Rogue, tu veux ?" répliqua-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcil. "Il est le Directeur de notre Maison. Respect." _Et il n'est pas si laid_, poursuivit-elle intérieurement. _Si vous le connaissiez comme je le connais, vous le trouveriez plutôt bel homme. Je dirais même magnifique._ Bien entendu, elle n'aurait jamais osé exprimer cette pensée à voix haute. "Vous savez comment il est, sur la manière dont on doit s'adresser à lui. Mieux vaut revenir aux bonnes habitudes, vous ne croyez pas ?" ajouta-t-elle rapidement afin de ne laisser aucune ambiguïté.

Les autres filles hochèrent la tête, en accord avec Lorena. Elle avait raison. Le Directeur de leur Maison était très chatouilleux sur cette question. Mieux valait revenir aux bonnes habitudes et s'adresser à lui comme « Monsieur » ou « Professeur ».

Alastor et Severus parlaient ensemble à table. Lorena ne pouvaient pas les voir discuter. Maintenant, elle était occupée à lier connaissance avec ses camarades de maison, qui lui racontaient ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant les vacances. Lorena avait découvert depuis longtemps qu'il valait mieux poser des questions pour éviter de se retrouver à en répondre.

Severus, de son côté, jeta un coup d'oeil à la table des Serpentards. Il y avait un sujet dont il voulait parler avec Maugrey. Le sujet d'une étudiant en particulier.

"Mlle Lorena Nottingham. C'est la première fille assise à la table de Serpentard. Avec des cheveux noirs, longs et bouclés. Elle est aveugle."

"Aveugle ? Honnêtement, Rogue, si vous ne me l'aviez pas dit, je ne l'aurais pas remarqué."

Son oeil magique scanna la table de Serpentard et en effet, il repéra la fille aux longs cheveux noirs. Ses yeux gris pâle et son port de tête lui confirmèrent qu'elle était effectivement aveugle.

"Elle a passé une année dans une institution pour aveugles," continua Severus. "Elle est très douée et je pense que cela l'aide à surmonter son handicap. Je l'ai testée."

"Testée ?"

"Elle est revenue ici cet été. Pour se familiariser de nouveau avec Poudlard. Je l'ai testée en Potions et D.F.C.M. Elle est apte à suivre les cours. De toutes façons, cela ne devrait pas vous concerner, elle est en sixième année."

"Sauf pendant les cours de duels."

"C'est vrai. Je l'ai testée aussi là-dessus et vous serez surpris, Maugrey. Cette fille est une sorcière puissante."

"Mmmm. Je crois que j'aimerais bien voir ça. Quand je pense que je croyais pas m'en sortir quand j'ai perdu un seul oeil. Ca promet d'être intéressant en effet."

Severus était attentif à ne rien montrer de l'intérêt qu'il pouvait nourrir pour la fille. Les Aurors étaient formés à détecter ce type de détails et Alastor n'était pas un débutant en la matière. La seule chose qui pouvait justifier un peu d'intérêt était qu'en tant que Directeur de la Maison de Serpentard, Severus défendait les intérêts de ses étudiants.

Alastor le comprit et il l'accepta comme tel. Son œil magique continua à détailler la jeune fille. Elle était belle et il en conçut une certaine émotion. Une émotion puissante. La jeune fille avait quelque chose que les autres filles n'avaient pas. C'était une femme. En tant qu'Auror, Maugrey se promit d'en apprendre plus à son sujet.

* * *

**_Et voici qui entre en scène Alastor Maugrey. J'ai écrit son rôle avec l'image de Brendan Gleeson en tête – je l'ai beaucoup aimé dans les films. Il avait l'air grognon, drôle et attentif, juste ce dont j'avais besoin. Bien entendu, vous êtes libre d'imaginer l'Alastor Maugrey que vous voulez ! ;-))_**

**_Merci de laisser des revues ! Pleins de revues et d'encouragements, j'en ai besoin !_**

**_Je n'aime pas exercer du chantage – bien que ce soit là une tactique bien de chez Serpentard – mais je sens que je vais devoir y recourir si vous ne laissez pas plus de revues. Grrrrr ! Alors merci de laisser des revues ! Plus de 4,500 hits à ce jour... Alors ?_**


	37. Le Serment Inviolable

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**37 – Le Serment Inviolable**

Lorena avait choisi dans le dortoir le lit le plus proche de la salle de bains et de la sortie pour deux raisons. Elle ne souhaitait pas déranger tout le monde dans son dortoir lorsque sa grossesse serait plus avancée. Elle voulait pouvoir se faufiler hors du dortoir aussi souvent que possible sans attirer l'attention sur elle.

Elle se trouvait dans le dortoir occupé par quatre autres filles de sixième année, des filles plus jeunes qu'elle d'un ou deux ans. Mais elle s'en moquait. Elle ne souhaitait pas se retrouver avec les septième années car elle pourrait avoir besoin de l'aide de camarades qui auraient actuellement le même emploi du temps qu'elle. Elle aurait plein d'autres occasions de rencontrer ses anciens camarades de maison désormais en septième année aussi.

Lorena sortit de sa malle une robe coupée dans le style médiéval, et la posa sur son lit. Elle ferma les rideaux de son lit à baldaquins pour plus d'intimité. Elle ne pouvait pas voir physiquement mais sa perception extra sensorielle compensait à cet égard. La robe était faite d'un beau tissu riche, d'un vert sombre, qui convenait à son teint et faisait honneur aux couleurs de sa Maison. Elle avait reçu le vêtement en cadeau de sa grand-mère bien-aimée qui l'avait modifiée en fonction des goûts de la jeune fille.

Il n'y avait personne dans dortoir. Elle prit la robe avec elle et se rendit dans la salle de bains. Elle enleva son uniforme de l'Ecole ainsi que la robe toute simple qu'elle portait dessous. Elle enfila soigneusement la belle robe verte par-dessus sa longue chemise. Elle ajusta la robe une fois qu'elle l'eut enfilée et se sentit soudainement comme un million de gallions. Elle se tourna vers le miroir enchanté et avant qu'elle puisse lui demander à quoi elle ressemblait, le miroir s'exclama que la robe lui allait parfaitement. Elle tourna sur elle-même afin que le miroir puisse avoir une vue complète. L'instrument magique approuva. Rien ne devait être changé. Elle remercia le miroir et enleva la robe.

La robe était l'un de ses rares effets personnels à avoir une véritable valeur. A côté du médaillon des Rogue qui pendait entre ses seins. Severus l'avait repris de Lorena, lui promettant de le lui rendre pendant la cérémonie du Serment. Le bijou lui rappelait Severus et ce qu'ils avaient partagé et été l'un pour l'autre, bien avant qu'il ne gâche tout en cédant à son désir.

A y repenser, elle décida de ne pas porter cette robe pour le Serment Inviolable. Non, ce n'était pas là la bonne opportunité pour ce faire.

* * *

Samedi, après le déjeuner. La Grande Salle était presque vide de la présence des étudiants qui l'avait désertée pour cause de Quidditch. Serdaigle contre Gryffondor. Pas un match officiel, juste un entraînement amical entre les deux maisons. Pourtant, tout le monde voulait passer une bonne après-midi dehors, à regarder le jeu. Toute l'école serait là. Y compris les Serpentards. Lorena était persuadée que ses camarades de maison prendraient fait et cause pour Serdaigle – toujours cette vieille et stupide détestation entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. Elle n'avait jamais suivi les matches de Quidditch mais elle avait dû rapidement apprendre comment agissait la dynamique entre les Maisons, si elle voulait se faire des amis hors de sa propre Maison. Cette connaissance se révéla indispensable à assimiler, avait-elle estimé d'une manière toute Serpentarde. Afin de préserver ses relations avec les gens des autres Maisons, elle était attentive à éviter certains sujets. Le temps était clément donc il n'y avait pas de raison pour qui que ce soit de ne pas aller assister au match.

Excepté elle-même. Et un certain Maître des Potions.

Lorena se rendit à son dortoir. Là, elle prit tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour se préparer. Elle prit une robe verte – la même qu'elle avait portée pour le concert – une chemise propre, ses chaussures habituelles. Elle se précipita à la salle de bains – aussi vite que sa perception extra sensorielle le lui permettait. Elle ne rencontra personne et s'enferma dans la salle de bains. Il n'y avait pas de bruit dans les cachots. Personne du tout.

Elle enleva vite ses vêtements, prit une douche rapide, enfila la chemise propre, puis la robe, enfin ses chaussures. Elle se maquilla un peu et arrangea ses cheveux grâce à des sortilèges – aide inestimable pour une aveugle. Le miroir la complimenta aussi. Elle appréciait l'instrument magique, contrairement aux autres filles qui le trouvaient ennuyant la plupart du temps. C'était important pour elle d'avoir une autre opinion quand ses propres yeux ne pouvaient plus lui être utiles. Surtout maintenant car elle ne pouvait parler à quiconque de son projet.

Ses doigts sentirent le vide entre ses seins, où pendait le médaillon des Rogue que Severus lui avait donné. Elle aimait le toucher et ce, plusieurs fois par jour, sous ses vêtements, comme une présence rassurante. Le bijou lui manquait mais aujourd'hui, il devrait revenir autour de son cou. Elle se demanda ce que Severus avait voulu en faire. Elle préférait le cacher, pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur un aussi joli bijou. Non pas qu'elle craignait le vol mais il aurait certainement entraîné bien trop de questions sur sa provenance, des questions auxquelles elle ne souhaitait pas répondre.

Quand elle fut prête, Lorena quitta la salle de bains, avec ses habits de tous les jours dans les bras. Elle les jeta sur son lit. Elle vérifia autour que tout était dans l'ordre, ferma les rideaux autour de son lit. Baguette en main, elle quitta le dortoir de Serpentard rapidement. Il était Presque deux heures.

Lorena se rendit vite au bureau du Directeur. Elle y était à l'heure. Severus était là aussi. Il avait dû sentir sa présence car il se tourna vers elle. Elle tenta de sentir s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans les parages avant d'appeler. Sa perception extra sensorielle, le lien qu'elle partageait avec le Maître des Potions lui fit percevoir que Severus était déjà par là.

"Professeur Rogue ?" appela-t-elle. Au cas où il y aurait quelqu'un d'autre, elle préféra s'adresser à lui de manière formelle.

"Mlle Nottingham. Ici. Suivez ma voix," répondit Severus de ce ton soyeux qui serra l'estomac de Lorena. Elle se dirigea vers lui et il lui prit la main dans la sienne. S'il agissait ainsi, cela voulait dire qu'il n'y avait personne autour pour les voir.

Le Maître des Potions était revêtu de son accoutrement habituel, y compris la robe noire de professeur. "Entrons, le Directeur nous attend. J'ai préféré vous attendre ici, au cas où vous ne connaîtriez pas le mot de passe."

Son ton était aimable. Lorena lui sourit. Il donna le mot de passe à la gargouille qui les laissa accéder à l'escalier tournant menant au bureau du Directeur. Albus Dumbledore les accueillit. "Ah, vous êtes là tous les deux, très bien. Nous pouvons commencer alors."

Là, en pleine lumière, Severus observa Lorena. Elle était si jolie en vert.

"Vous honorez Serpentard ?" demanda-t-il.

"Toujours," fit-elle doucement.

Severus la regardait toujours, comme si on lui avait jeté le Sortilège de l'Imperium et ordonné de ne pas la quitter des yeux. Elle était étonnamment, divinement belle. Ses yeux noirs si expressifs luisirent d'admiration, de besoin, de désir, de convoitise, de possessivité.

Il détailla ses vêtements et enregistra enfin le mot qu'elle avait prononcé plus tôt. Oui, elle était fière d'être une Serpentarde. Il remarqua qu'il manquait le médaillon des Rogue autour du cou de la jeune femme. Il finit par sourire.

"Tu es… belle, Lorena," murmura Severus après qu'il se fût rappelé qu'il savait parler, ses yeux sombres scintillant sur elle. "Avant de commencer… prends ça." Lorena sentit le métal du médaillon des Rogue sur sa peau pendant que le Maître des Potions lui accrochait le collier. Le pendentif était chaud, certainement à cause du temps qu'il avait dû passer dans la poche de la redingote. Lorena ferma les yeux, contente d'avoir retrouvé un objet familier.

Une fois qu'il eut fini avec le collier, Severus tourna le pendentif entre ses doigts. Au dos, quelques mots étaient gravés : _Propriété du Prof. Severus Rogue._ Désormais elle était marquée comme sienne – en quelque sorte. Le porteur du médaillon des Rogue était une propriété des Rogue après tout. "Juste une seule chose : ne le montre à personne. Pas même à tes camarades de classes ou aux autres professeurs. Personne. C'est entre toi et moi uniquement." Bien évidemment, il ne lui lirait pas les mots gravés. Bien qu'il fût certain qu'elle les découvrirait tôt ou tard.

Albus Dumbledore ne put que sourire. Son Maître des Potions ne l'aurait jamais admis mais il ressemblait à un homme amoureux. Profondément amoureux. _Et il ne le sait même pas_, songea le vieil homme. Il soupira silencieusement. "Je suggère que nous commencions. Le Serment Inviolable. Tous les deux, à genoux, face à face."

Severus prit la main de Lorena dans la sienne et ils s'agenouillèrent tous les deux, face à face, comme ordonné. Elle ne le regardait pas à proprement parler mais son regard gris pâle et vide était fixé dans la direction d'où provenait sa voix. Sa main droite lui saisit le poignet droit dans une prise puissante. "Prends mon poignet de la même façon, Lorena," lui dit-il.

Elle fit ce qu'il lui dit. Sa main droite agrippa son poignet droit. Elle ne pouvait en saisir que la moitié, tandis que la main de Severus empoignait le sien complètement. Elle savait combien il était plus grand, plus gros, plus fort il était, comparé à elle. Elle n'avait pas réalisé, jusqu'à maintenant, combien fragile et petite elle s'était sentie entre ses bras, consentante ou pas. Ses yeux de charbon la fixaient d'un air embrasé, prêts à percer jusque dans le tréfonds de l'âme de Lorena.

En tant qu'Enchaîneur, Dumbledore avait tiré sa propre baguette et s'était rapproché d'eux. La pointe en touchait presque les deux bras ainsi serrés. "Severus Rogue, vous engagez-vous à faire tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour vous assurer que la vie de Lorena Nottingham soit en sécurité face aux plans mortels de Voldemort ?"

Une seconde ou deux s'écoulèrent. Le Maître des Potions avait les yeux fixes sur le visage de Lorena. Il semblait étrangement lointain, son visage sans expression, comme s'il assistait à la scène mais à distance. Les paroles pénétrèrent en lui – Albus lui avait laissé une marge de manoeuvre relativement large dans laquelle il pourrait agir.

"Je m'y engage."

Un jet d'or sortit de la baguette d'Albus et s'enroula autour de leurs poignets, comme une chaîne.

"Severus Rogue, vous engagez-vous à faire tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir et au mieux de vos capacités, de sorte que le bébé que porte Lorena Nottingham ne soit pas utilisé par Lord Voldemort pour ses buts de Magie Noire, et par conséquent prendre toutes les mesures nécessaires à cet égard ?"

Les lèvres de Severus s'entrouvrirent. Cependant, ses mots semblèrent rester coincés dans la gorge. Les paroles d'Albus étaient parvenues à son esprit et il devait reconnaître que le Directeur avait été soigneux dans son choix de mots, afin de lui laisser le maximum de chances d'accomplir le Serment. Y compris de sacrifier l'enfant si cela pouvait contrecarrer les projets de Magie Noire de Voldemort.

"Je m'y engage."

Un autre jet d'or sortit de la baguette de Dumbledore et rejoignit l'autre jet, qui luisait toujours, ajoutant un maillon supplémentaire à la chaîne se formant sur leurs poignets.

"Severus Rogue, vous engagez-vous à épouser Lorena Nottingham, dès que ce sera possible en considération des plans de Lord Voldemort, afin qu'elle ne finisse pas comme une mère célibataire, misérable et méprisée, du fait qu'elle porte votre enfant, et afin que votre enfant puisse être légitime ?"

L'expression sur le visage de Severus était impossible à lire cette fois. Cependant, par leur lien et la télépathie de contact, Lorena pouvait percevoir les émotions qui l'agitaient à cet instant même. Les sentiments de Severus remuèrent ceux de Lorena. Elle s'abstint de lui envoyer une vague d'amour car elle ne souhaitait pas l'influencer ou même interférer avec la magie du Serment. Il demeura silencieux pendant de longues secondes qui parurent une éternité, mesurant le serment qu'il était sur le point de faire – et qui le lierait à la jeune femme agenouillée devant lui.

"Je m'y engage."

Alors que Severus laissait échapper ces paroles, un troisième jet d'or serpenta de la baguette du Directeur vers leurs poignets, et s'enchaîna aux deux autres, troisième maillon d'une chaîne qui brillait désormais et les liait magiquement tous les deux ensemble.

La chaîne continua à scintiller ainsi pendant quelques minutes. En même temps, le médaillon des Rogue commença à luire aussi, comme s'il interagissait avec la magie du Serment. Severus et Albus le remarquèrent bien évidemment, tandis que Lorena perçut de la chaleur sur sa poitrine, là où reposait le médaillon. Elle ne dit rien cependant, enregistrant seulement ce fait, consciente que le médaillon des Rogue avait été doté de capacités magiques particulières durant le rituel de virginité, en plus de ses propriétés personnelles d'origine.

Lorsque les maillons brillants du Serment Inviolable s'évanouirent, Dumbledore demanda au couple de se lever. "Désormais, vous êtes tous les deux liés par le Serment Inviolable. Vous êtes tous les deux conscients des conséquences si le Serment n'est pas rempli ou bien brisé."

"La mort pour moi," murmura Severus.

Lorena trembla. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure.

"Je suppose que vous avez les anneaux, Severus."

_Les anneaux ?_ songea Lorena. _Deux anneaux ?_

"Certes, Albus. Si vous pouviez tenir la boîte pour moi, s'il vous plaît." Le Maître des Potions sortit une petite boîte de la poche de sa redingote, qu'il tendit au Directeur. Il l'ouvrit et deux anneaux apparurent. Cependant, ce n'étaient pas là des anneaux ordinaires. Ils étaient faits d'une matière argentée. Un examen plus étroit montra que les anneaux remuaient légèrement. Chaque anneau était composé de deux minuscules serpents d'argent brillant, avec des yeux vert émeraude, mêlé l'un à l'autre pour former un cercle. Chaque petit serpent ne mesurait guère plus d'une huitaine de centimètres, mais ils étaient vivants et ils sifflaient de manière presque inaudible.

Dumbledore ne put réprimer sa surprise. "Oh, Severus, des Serpents-d'Amour ! Ils sont vraiment très rares !"

Lorena ne comprenait pas ce qui avait provoqué la réaction du Directeur. "Des Serpents-d'Amour ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? J'entends…"

Elle s'arrêta tout à coup. Le sifflement des petits serpents était parvenu à ses oreilles. Elle sourit. "Des bébés serpents ici ? Ils on l'air mignons à entendre." Elle les écouta. "Je les entends. Ils… Ils ont besoin… Est-ce qu'ils sont en train de réclamer de… l'amour ?" Elle était perplexe.

"Ce sont bien là des Serpents-d'Amour, Lorena." Severus ressentit le besoin d'expliquer. "Ils viennent toujours par deux, comme des jumeaux. Ils sont parfois utilisés dans des philtres d'amour exotiques, plus rarement comme bijoux. L'une de leurs propriétés magiques est la suivante : une fois qu'ils se sont retrouvés en contact avec un être qui les a acceptés, ils demeurent immobiles avec leur jumeau et conservent leur couleur argentée actuelle pour toujours, s'adaptant à la taille du doigt qui les accueille. Bien entendu, on peut les enlever pendant une courte période de temps, mais ils doivent rester en contact avec la peau de la personne qui les a adoptés autant que possible. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils furent utilisés comme le symbole ultime de l'union et de l'amour, autrement dit, les anneaux nuptiaux. Cependant, comme la plupart des gens n'aiment pas les serpents ou même les détestent cordialement, ou du moins, ne les considèrent pas comme appropriés pour des bagues de mariage, ils ne sont plus du tout utilisés comme tels."

Quelque chose remua dans l'âme de Lorena. Severus avait prononcé le mot "amour" plusieurs fois en quelques minutes – bien plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait en plusieurs années, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

"Mais je crois qu'ils te conviendront, car de toute évidence, tu les aimes, Lorena. Tu n'en as pas peur et j'ai même pensé qu'ils pourraient tout à fait correspondre à votre fierté de Serpentarde. Couleur d'argent et yeux vert émeraude."

"En effet, Severus, vous avez raison. Et la vôtre aussi, je suppose." Elle s'arrêta. "Par ailleurs, s'ils sont vraiment rares… je suis honorée de les recevoir."

"Il faut dire que pour améliorer les chances de survie des Serpents-d'Amour, les _deux_ personnes liées doivent porter des anneaux en Serpents-d'Amour. Une seule d'entre elles, et ce serait… bizarre. Tu vois, ces quatre-là proviennent de la même couvée. Ils n'ont jamais été séparés. Ils interagissent naturellement entre eux, établissant donc un lien particulier entre les deux anneaux. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai choisi deux anneaux au lieu d'un seul."

Au moins, Lorena avait obtenu la réponse à l'une de ses questions.

Albus était impressionné, malgré le fait qu'il avait entendu parler des Serpents-d'Amour. "Plus sérieusement, Lorena, comment savez-vous qu'ils réclament de l'amour ?" demanda le vieil homme, ses yeux bleus s'étrécissant sur la jeune femme.

Elle eut l'air gêné par sa question. "Je… Je l'ai seulement perçu ainsi. J'ai une affinité avec les créatures vivantes, vous savez, Professeur."

Dumbledore jeta un coup d'oeil à son Maître des Potions pour une question muette mais Severus continuait à regarder les petits serpents qui se tortillaient dans leur écrin. "Ils ont faim mais ils ne mordent pas. Nous ne devrions pas les faire attendre."

"Vous voulez dire qu'ils restent vivants, même sous forme d'anneaux ?"

"Oui, bien sûr. Ils prennent seulement une forme argentée et définitive, mais ils sont bel et bien vivants à l'intérieur."

"Qu'est-ce qui les garde en vie alors ?"

"Ils se nourrissent de ce que tu leur donneras du plus profond de ton coeur. Ils ont principalement besoin de soin et d'attention."

"Le ciment des couples," commenta Albus. "Comme c'est vrai."

"Et d'amour," murmura Lorena. Severus ne dit rien. "Et qu'est-ce qui peut les faire… mourir ?"

"Ils se nourriront de ce que tu leur donneras. Ils meurent s'ils ne sont plus nourris de manière… convenable."

Sa réponse laissa Lorena pensive. _Est-ce que cela signifie qu'il doit leur donner de l'amour pour les nourrir ? Est-ce que cela veut dire que… qu'il doit éprouver… de l'amour ?_

Il prit une paire de Serpents-d'Amour qui se tortillaient, et les mit dans la main de Lorena. "Toi d'abord. N'aie pas peur, ils ont l'air fragile mais ils ne le sont pas. Ils se sentiront même plus fort une fois qu'ils seront en contact avec toi. Au fait, je pense qu'ils apprécieront ta magie élémentale. Ne t'inquiète pas non plus pour ton bébé. Leur magie n'a aucun effet en ce sens. Au contraire."

Elle sentit les petites créatures bouger dans la paume de sa main. Dès qu'ils entrèrent en contact avec sa peau, ils formèrent un cercle. Elle les saisit délicatement du bout des doigts. Ils sifflèrent mais Lorena comprit qu'ils étaient contents de percevoir un toucher aimant. Elle concentra sa magie élémentale sur eux. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle les aimait déjà. Par instinct, elle leur envoya une puissante vague d'amour. De cette manière, sa magie élémentale serait avec eux – avec lui – tout comme cela avait été le cas lorsqu'elle lui avait rendu le médaillon des Rogue enchanté par son amour.

Elle prit la main gauche de Severus mais il recula. "Non. Pas cette main, s'il te plaît." _La Marque des Ténèbres_, put-elle l'entendre dire dans sa tête. _Je ne sais pas si cela pourrait les tuer, il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir_. Il lui donna sa main droite à la place. Albus avait comprit immédiatement les motifs comme s'il avait été dans la tête de son Maître des Potions.

Les Serpents-d'Amour jumeaux avaient formé un cercle, tête contre tête, leurs petits yeux d'émeraude pétillant comme des pierres précieuses, leurs bouches en contact comme s'ils étaient prêts à s'embrasser. Elle glissa le cercle ainsi formé le long de l'annulaire long et fin de Severus. Instantanément, les petits serpents arrêtèrent de se tortiller et adoptèrent une posture immobile, s'embrassant presque. Leurs yeux brillaient toujours cependant. Ils allaient parfaitement à la taille du doigt de Severus.

"On dirait bien que ces deux-là vous ont adopté, Severus," fit Albus. "C'est vraiment une belle idée que vous avez eue là."

Le Maître des Potions prit la paire restante entre ses longs doigts. Ils se tortillaient et criaient en même temps. "Ces deux-là semblent avoir très faim. Donne-moi ta main, Lorena." Au contact d'une peau humaine, les Serpents-d'Amour formèrent un autre cercle dans la paume de la main de Severus. De la même façon que son propre anneau, ils étaient tête contre tête, dans la même position, comme s'ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser, leurs petits yeux scintillants. Severus glissa l'anneau ainsi formé le long de l'annulaire de Lorena. Ils sifflèrent une dernière fois dans un plaisir évident, avant de prendre leur forme argentée et immobile, s'adaptant à la taille de son doigt. Lorena leur avait envoyé une vague d'amour alors que Severus glissait l'anneau le long du doigt de la jeune femme.

"Ils ont l'air très à l'aise sur vous, Lorena," commenta Albus, conscient qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir le résultat.

"Je peux le sentir, Professeur. Oui, je peux sentir qu'ils sont bien vivants à l'intérieur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais bon… ils le sont."

"Le pouvoir de l'amour, Lorena," dit pensivement Albus. "L'une des magies les plus puissantes. Ne l'oubliez pas."

Severus resta silencieux. Il était tout à fait conscient des aptitudes de la jeune femme à communiquer avec n'importe quel être vivant, par sa magie élémentale. Il avait aussi perçu les deux vagues d'amour qu'elle avait envoyées, lorsqu'elle avait glissé le premier anneau à son doigt d'abord, puis lorsqu'il avait glissé le second anneau à son doigt à elle.

"Oh, j'étais sur le point d'oublier le plus important," fit le Directeur d'un ton pressé. "Severus, maintenant, vous pouvez embrasser votre fiancée, bien entendu."

Le Maître des Potions jeta un coup d'oeil au sorcier plus âgé. Il aurait préféré garder ça pour un moment seul avec Lorena mais il était bien conscient que Dumbledore ne cèderait en rien sur ce point. En même temps, il ne savait pas quand il aurait de nouveau l'occasion de l'embrasser, d'après ce qu'elle lui avait dit plus tôt, sur le fait qu'elle ne voulait plus qu'il la touche encore. Bien qu'il ne fût pas du genre à afficher ses émotions devant qui que ce soit, il ferait une exception cette fois-ci.

Lorena ne voulait pas que le vieux sorcier sache qu'elle ne voulait plus avoir de contact de nature intime avec Severus. Elle ne dit rien, se préparant à accepter le baiser du Maître des Potions.

Telle était la coutume dans toute cérémonie de lien dans le monde magique. Severus prit par la taille la jeune femme avec laquelle il venait de se lier, et l'attira vers lui doucement. Il la sentit poser ses mains sur sa poitrine. Il perçut qu'elle hésitait.

Severus resserra son étreinte autour d'elle. Par le lien, il lui fit savoir toute l'envie, la passion, la convoitise qu'il nourrissait pour elle. Son manque et son besoin d'elle. Ses bras embrassèrent la forme de la jeune femme et Lorena sentit combien il pouvait être plus fort qu'elle, combien faible elle pouvait devenir entre ses bras.

Il lui donna un baiser timide, ses lèvres touchant à peine les siennes, bien qu'il aurait aimé un contact passionné et sensuel pendant de longues secondes. _Pas devant le Directeur_, songea-t-il. Les vrais baisers seraient pour eux deux uniquement, une fois seuls. Pourtant, en même temps, Severus se rappela que Lorena ne souhaitait plus avec quoi que ce soit d'intime avec lui.

Dumbledore sourit au couple. Severus tenait toujours Lorena contre lui. Ses yeux de charbon étincelaient avec intensité lorsqu'ils se posaient sur elle. _Je te désire. Je te veux. J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai envie de toi. _

**_

* * *

_**

Bon, comment croyez-vous que Severus va nourrir ses Serpents-d'Amour ?

**_J'ai été inspirée par le film du Prince de Sang-Mêlé pour décrire la cérémonie du Serment Inviolable de ce chapitre. J'ai adoré l'intensité que donne Alan Rickman dans cette scène du film, en particulier son regard et son expression. *soupir* Dernier point et non des moindres, la musique est tout simplement magnifique – j'ai écrit ce chapitre en l'écoutant en fond sonore._**

**_Merci pour tous les hits, plus de 4,800 depuis le début. Merci, merci, merci ! En particulier à tous ceux ici qui sont des lecteurs fidèles, qui laissent des revues._**

**_Merci de laisser des revues ! Pleins de revues et d'encouragement, j'en ai besoin !_**


	38. Epargnez votre salive

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**38 – Epargnez votre salive**

"Je vous laisse seuls pour quelques minutes," dit Dumbledore. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait deviné que le couple avait besoin d'être seul.

"Merci, Albus," répondit le Maître des Potions.

Il tenait toujours Lorena fermement contre lui. Elle commença à paniquer et essaya d'échapper à son étreinte. "Je vous en prie… Professeur…"

"Non, Lorena, je ne te laisserai pas partir." Severus la tint encore plus serrée contre lui. Il lui caressa la joue tendrement, sa main droite dessinant la ligne de la mâchoire de Lorena. "Je ne… prendrai pas avantage de toi ici. Pas dans le bureau du Directeur." La main droite de Lorena toucha la sienne alors qu'elle ferma les yeux sous sa caresse. Les deux anneaux scintillèrent dans la faible clarté donnée par la lumière filtrant par les fenêtres.

Soudain, Severus lui prit les lèvres avec les siennes, pour un baiser plus exigeant. Lorena fut surprise et elle lui céda. La langue de l'homme entra dans sa bouche et la fouilla avec un plaisir évident. Lorena ne lui résista pas, elle aimait ses baisers.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, dans le bureau du Directeur, elle savait qu'elle était en sécurité, que Severus n'y tenterait rien de violent contre elle. Pourtant, le contact intime s'avérait troublant pour elle. Elle était triste en pensant qu'il pouvait être si doux et passionné dans ses baisers, et se montrer si violent et brutal quand il l'avait prise, au point de l'avoir violée.

_Je vais devoir épouser un homme qui m'a violée_, pensa-t-elle avec appréhension, réalisant les implications du Serment Inviolable. Elle cacha cette pensée en particulier dans le tréfonds de son âme. Ils se séparèrent après de longues, longues secondes d'un baiser sensuel et torride.

"Lorena, il y a des choses dont nous devons discuter avant de sortir. Nous sommes seuls ici, personne pour nous entendre." Il continua à lui caresser la joue. "Quand nous sommes seuls tous les deux, tu pourras m'appeler par mon prénom et me tutoyer, et je t'appellerai par ton prénom et te tutoierai aussi. Dans toutes les autres situations cependant, tu d'adresseras à moi en m'appelant « Professeur » ou « Monsieur », comme d'habitude. C'est-à-dire, en classe, dans les corridors, à table, dans n'importe quel endroit où nous pourrions être entendus. Est-ce clair ?"

"Oui… Severus."

"Bien. Il en va de même pour les gestes. Pas de gestes intimes entre nous, qu'ils viennent de moi ou de toi."

"Je vous ai dit que je ne veux plus de contact physique avec vous." Il y avait une pointe d'angoisse dans sa voix. "Vous en avez eu trop de moi. Laissez-moi partir maintenant !"

Il lui résista quand elle le repoussa. Elle resta entre ses bras, se rendant à lui.

"Non. Pas avant que j'en ai terminé. Nous pouvons nous montrer familier avec l'un l'autre pourvu que nous soyons seuls et strictement seuls. Ce qui veut dire dans mon bureau et mes appartements si les gardes sont effectifs. Cela inclut l'Impasse du Tisseur aussi, pourvu qu'il n'y ait pas de visiteurs alors. Sinon, pas de gestes entre nous qui pourraient indiquer que nous sommes quelque peu… intime. Est-ce que j'ai bien été clair ?"

"Ou que nous _étions_, Severus. Je ne veux plus que vous me touchiez."

"Et comment allons-nous faire lorsque je vais devoir accomplir la dernière partie du Serment Inviolable ?"

Plusieurs pensées traversèrent l'esprit de Lorena. Elle pourrait mourir. Il pourrait mourir. Ils pourraient mourir tous les deux. Tout cela avant qu'ils puissent remplir cette partie. Il y aurait de nombreux obstacles avant qu'ils puissent le faire – Voldemort était la condition principale et il constituait le plus gros obstacle et de loin.

Bien entendu, Lorena ne voulait pas que Severus meure. Elle l'aimait bien trop pour cela. "Le Serment a spécifié que vous m'épousiez, afin que notre enfant puisse être légitime et que je ne sois pas une mère célibataire. Il ne veut rien dire d'autre," répondit-elle.

Severus la regarda, un éclat de colère dans ses yeux sombres. "Tu veux dire que nous devrions nous marier et rien d'autre ? Rien d'autre ?"

Quelque chose dans le coeur de Lorena se brisa à cette pensée. Elle secoua la tête. "C'est juste que…" Sa gorge se serra. "Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai besoin de temps avant…" Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. "C'est juste que je ne peux pas vous suivre… dans ce que vous voulez de moi… jusqu'au bout… physiquement."

Il soupira. Tout était de sa faute – à lui. Pour quelques minutes de désir à assouvir, il pouvait avoir perdu sa relation avec elle. Bien entendu, il y avait cet amour éternel qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Il le savait. "J'attendrai alors." _Mais une fois que tu seras mienne officiellement, je prendrai de toi ce qui sera à moi de plein droit – toi._

"Un dernier détail. Tu ne le verras pas mais je préfère te le dire d'abord pour que tu ne sois pas surprise ou ne me fasses pas une scène. Tu portes cet anneau pour que personne ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit de désobligeant sur ta grossesse. Cependant, je ne porterai pas le mien."

Elle se raidit dans ses bras. "Mais vos Serpents-d'Amour ? Comment vont-ils survivre sans le contact physique avec vous ? Ils en ont besoin !"

Severus fut touché par sa question. Le premier souci de la jeune femme était allé aux petites créatures, pas pour son ego ou ses sentiments.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux. Je porterai l'anneau mais pas à mon doigt. Je le porterai sur une chaîne autour du cou, sous mes vêtements. De cette manière, ils seront toujours en contact avec ma peau et ils ne mourront pas. Je te le promets. Souviens-toi que personne dans ce château, et encore moins le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses adeptes, doivent apprendre que je me suis fiancé avec toi. Même si la plupart des gens ne sont pas aussi perceptifs, même avec leurs deux yeux, ils pourraient remarquer que nous nous pointons avec des anneaux en même temps. C'est suffisant pour déclencher des soupçons. Dernier détail et non des moindres, nous avons les mêmes anneaux. Certaines personnes, personnels ou étudiants, pourraient remarquer la ressemblance et en tirer des conclusions. Ce ne sont pas là des anneaux ordinaires."

"Pourquoi avoir choisi de tels anneaux alors ?"

"Comme j'avais déjà décidé de porter mon anneau sous mes vêtements, la questions du choix était résolue. J'étais alors libre de choisir n'importe quelle bague que je voulais." _Parce que je voulais quelque chose de spécial pour toi, Lorena. Quelque chose qui te ferait plaisir._ _Quelque chose d'assez unique pour toi et moi. Quelque chose qui serait un véritable symbole de notre lien ensemble. _Severus ne pouvait l'admettre devant elle – c'était comme s'il admettait qu'il l'aimait. Il ne pouvait même pas se l'admettre à lui-même. Le lui dire serait similaire à lui mentir, dans son opinion. Et il ne pouvait pas lui mentir.

Elle devait avoir perçu tout cela car elle ne poussa pas plus loin la question. Quelque part, elle sentait que les anneaux pourraient servir de talismans, tout comme le médaillon des Rogue qu'elle portait. Dotés de suffisamment de magie élémentale, les Serpents-d'Amour pourraient les protéger après tout. Elle pourrait travailler là-dessus. Une forte intuition lui disait que les Serpents-d'Amour étaient des créatures magiques douées de la même magie qu'elle-même. Par conséquent, ils devraient répondre à la magie élémentale d'une manière plutôt positive.

"Je comprends, Severus. Je ne ferais rien qui vous mettrait en danger. Les choses sont déjà assez difficiles. Au fait, je ne crois pas que beaucoup d'étudiants aient entendu parles des Serpents-d'Amour. Pas même le personnel – à l'exception de Hagrid peut-être. Encore que je n'en sois pas sûre, car il a plutôt une préférence pour des créatures plus grosses, pas des petits êtres comme les Serpents-d'Amour." Elle rit doucement. "Serpents-d'Amour… J'aime bien ce nom. Et je les aime bien aussi."

Severus était content de constater qu'elle aimait son présent. Son étreinte se resserra, il lui donna un baiser ardent. Lorena fut surprise et elle lui céda rapidement, ses mains se nouant autour du cou de l'homme, sa résolution de ne pas lui céder s'écroulant peu à peu. Elle aimait tellement ses baisers.

Après de longues minutes passées ainsi, ils rompirent leur baiser. Lorena affichait un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Ses mains allèrent du cou de l'homme vers son visage, qu'elle commença à caresser, _sentant_ ses traits. Il la laissa faire et ferma même les yeux au fur et à mesure que ses doigts légers exploraient son visage. Elle était aveugle, c'était pour elle un moyen de le regarder. Ses doigts caressaient délicatement ses lèvres, en en dessinant le contour – sa lèvre supérieure fine, sa lèvre inférieure plus pleine, cette lèvre inférieure qu'elle aimait lécher avec sa langue et effleurer doucement avec sa propre bouche. Selon elle, les lèvres de Severus étaient d'un dessin parfait.

"Vous êtes si… beau… Severus," finit-elle par dire. _J'aime tes lèvres et tes baisers… _Elle était consciente qu'il n'était pas si beau – du moins dans ses souvenirs, avant qu'elle ne devienne aveugle. Mais sa bouche, c'était sûrement la partie du corps de cet homme qu'elle aimait le plus.

_Pour quelqu'un qui ne veut plus de contact physique avec moi… _Il s'abstint de tout commentaire cependant, trop content de profiter de ce moment. Il était toujours surpris quand elle lui disait ça. Il savait qu'il n'était pas un bel homme. Pendant longtemps, il n'avait jamais osé le lui dire, désormais il sentait que le moment était venu de lui poser cette question.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis une chose pareille, Lorena ? Tu le sais bien que ce n'est pas le cas. Tu dois bien te rappeler de moi, quand tu n'étais pas aveugle. Je t'ai enseigné pendant cinq ans, tu as tout le temps que tu voulais pour me regarder !"

Elle eut un petit sourire. "Je sais. Je vous ai regardé. Mais la vision physique s'arrête à la surface des choses et des gens. Je peux voir plus loin et au-delà. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être aveugle pour voir ce que vous êtes réellement derrière cette apparence que vous donnez. Vous ne me dupez pas. C'est pourquoi je dis… oui, en effet, vous êtes beau pour moi." Ses yeux brillèrent. _Je t'aime._

"Tu ne me vois pas avec les yeux de la réalité."

"Mais si. J'ai eu le temps de vous observer pendant cinq ans. J'ai seulement changé ma perspective en vous observant avec les yeux d'une personne aveugle, si c'est ce que vous voulez dire. Cela a confirmé ce que j'avais alors ressenti. Dans le plus profond de votre être, vous êtes un homme attentionné et votre âme est… belle. Malgré votre violence et ce que vous m'avez fait." _Je t'aime. Tu ne peux rien y changer._

"Es-tu consciente que je ne partage pas tes sentiments ? Ton… amour n'est pas réciproque. Est-ce que cela a traversé ton esprit ?"

"Oh, oui, bien sûr. Je suis prête à prendre le risqué de vous aimer et que vous ne m'aimiez pas. J'avais déjà résolu de prendre ce risque il y a longtemps. Qui s'en soucie ? Par ailleurs, ce n'est pas si important désormais, je suppose, car nous n'aurons plus de contact physique ensemble."

Il ne broncha pas mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en rendre compte. "Moi, je m'en soucie. Je…" Severus cherchait ses mots. C'était vrai, il ne l'aimait pas comme elle l'aimait lui, mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas la blesser – il l'avait fait assez comme ça. _Un autre amour platonique_, songea-t-il. _Tout comme avec Lily._ Etait-il toujours condamné à de telles relations ? Bien qu'il eût déjà possédé Lorena charnellement – tandis qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'opportunité de dire à Lily combien il l'aimait et encore moins de le lui prouver en faisant l'amour avec elle.

"Ne dites plus rien." Elle posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Severus. "Laissez-moi seulement partir."

Ce qu'il fit, en ouvrant ses bras. Il y avait des choses qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre et l'amour éprouvé par cette jeune femme pour lui, en faisait partie. Il ressentit un grand vide une fois que leurs corps furent séparés. Il pensa au Serment qu'il avait fait pour la protéger ainsi que l'enfant qu'elle portait. Il pensa aux Serpents-d'Amour. Quelque chose remua dans son âme et dans sa chair.

"J'ai envie de toi, Lorena. Tu ne peux pas le nier. Tu ne peux pas _me_ nier."

Elle se raidit dans ses pas. Un air paniqué traversa ses traits. "Non… Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Severus… Je vous en prie."

"Au contraire. Nous n'aurons plus beaucoup d'occasions de nous rencontrer ainsi. Retournons aux cachots, à mes appartements… Laisse-moi t'aimer !"

Sa voix rauque avait quelque chose de soyeux, de cru et de sensuel. De dangereux. Il vint à elle, lui attrapa le bras et tenta de lui prendre les lèvres, mais elle détourna la tête.

"Je n'ai pas envie, Severus," parvint-elle à dire. "Laissez-moi partir."

"Tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire que tu m'aimes et tu n'as pas envie ?"

"Mes sentiments pour vous sont une chose. J'ai peur de… votre brutalité. Je vous ai déjà dit tout ce que j'avais à dire à ce sujet. Maintenant, laissez-moi partir."

Il avait été vraiment brutal, en la prenant sans son consentement, bien qu'elle eût consenti à dormir dans son lit pour la nuit. Enfin, seulement dormir. Mais son érection du matin avait nourri son désir et il l'avait prise quoi qu'il arrive. Severus sentait bien qu'il paierait le prix fort pour cet acte stupide et impardonnable qu'il avait commis, et ce, pour longtemps.

"Je te promets que je ne recommencerai plus, Lorena."

"Vous étiez juste sur le point de le faire maintenant pourtant. Epargnez votre salive."

Les paroles de la jeune femme lui rappelèrent le moment où il avait imploré Lily d'écouter ses excuses lorsqu'il l'avait blessée d'un seul mot. Maintenant, pires étaient les choses, il avait blessé Lorena par un seul acte cruel et laid. N'avait-il rien appris toutes ces années ? Etait-il resté toujours le même adolescent stupide, condamné à répéter le même type d'erreurs encore et encore ? _Non, pas cette fois. Je ne la laisserai pas partir. Elle est à moi._

"Ecoute, Lorena, tu es jeune, belle, intelligente, sensible, talentueuse. Tout ce qu'un homme peut désirer. Pas étonnant que tu suscites le désir chez un homme. A quoi t'attends-tu, de la part d'un homme encore jeune, avec les besoins et les envies d'un homme de mon âge ?"

"Désir… Besoins… Envies… voilà tout ce qui vous mène. En plus de la convoitise charnelle et de la passion et…" Elle soupira. _Désir, besoins, envies, passion et convoitise charnelle. Sexe. Pas l'amour. _Elle se rappela qu'elle avait accepté de l'aimer même si son amour n'était pas réciproque. _Cela n'inclut pas pour autant de faire l'amour avec lui sans but._

"Oui, le désir. La convoitise. La passion." Il s'arrêta. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile de lui dire ? _Pourquoi est-ce si difficile de me le dire ?_ Il soupira. "Je veux faire l'amour avec toi. Maintenant."

"Vous voulez faire l'amour avec moi ? Comment est-ce que vous appelez ce que vous m'avez fait il y a quelques matins de cela ? Par ailleurs, je ne suis pas encore votre femme, vous savez. Non, Severus, je ne vous cèderai pas." Elle s'éloigna de lui et lui tourna le dos.

Il la regarda, ses yeux noirs s'étrécissant sur elle. Son esprit de Serpentard fonctionnait à plein régime. Mais elle avait déjà ouvert la porte du bureau et descendait l'escalier, vers la sortie. Il la suivit et lui prit la main dans la sienne. "Viens avec moi. Nous pouvons toujours passer du temps ensemble, toi et moi."

Ils se trouvaient dehors. Elle se tourna vers lui, ses sens en alerte. "Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Professeur. Lâchez-moi !"

Il ne la lâcha pas. Ils arrivèrent à la sortie de l'escalier ensemble, sa main à lui sur le bras de la jeune femme. Il la tira tout contre lui, oubliant toutes les précautions car n'importe qui pouvait être en train de se rendre au bureau du Directeur. Il lui embrassa les lèvres avec passion. Cela ne la gênait pas de l'embrasser, elle aimait ça. Elle aimait le dessin de ses lèvres, comme elle l'avait senti sous ses doigts. Severus embrassait divinement bien. Non pas qu'elle avait beaucoup testé avec d'autres garçons, d'autres hommes, pour comparer, mais elle sentait que c'était si bon, que c'était ce qu'il lui fallait.

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant de longues minutes, perdus dans leur étreinte. Lorena ne sentit pas alors que les mains de Severus se déplaçaient lentement de son visage et son cou, vers sa taille et ses hanches. Il la poussa tout contre un renfoncement du mur. Très doucement, il glissa ses mains sous la robe de Lorena et sa chemise en dessous, ses mains brûlantes de passion. Elle le sentit mais c'était si doux… Elle continua à l'embrasser avec sensualité.

Lorsqu'elle perçut où se trouvaient réellement ses mains, elle le repoussa, dans un rejet de lui. "Non !" protesta-t-elle. "Lâchez-moi maintenant, Professeur," fit-elle à voix basse. Elle parvint à lui échapper et se précipita vers le premier corridor où ses pas la menèrent. Elle ne savait pas exactement où elle allait mais elle finirait par retrouver son chemin dans le château. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était fuir, loin de la passion qu'il nourrissait pour elle, loin de la peur qu'elle avait de lui.

Il resta seul dans le corridor, sa chair d'homme palpitante de désir, son âme en feu, son coeur empli d'un sentiment de vide et de solitude. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

"Vous voulez qu'on en parle ? Qu'on parle d'elle ?" fit Albus Dumbledore. Une lueur de profonde compassion et de compréhension brilla dans ses yeux bleu acier. "Ou bien de ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux ?"

Les yeux noirs du Maître des Potions se durcirent. "Non." Il ne pouvait pas raconter au Directeur qu'il avait abusé d'elle physiquement quelques jours plus tôt. Bien qu'il eût le sentiment que le vieux sorcier savait déjà tout de cette histoire.

"Comme vous voulez. Soyez patient. Elle reviendra. Elle vous aime, Severus. Quoi que vous ayez pu lui faire, elle vous aime toujours. Donnez-lui seulement le temps dont elle a besoin."

Le jeune sorcier détourna les yeux. Il avait le sentiment que le Directeur avait utilisé la Légilimencie sur lui – ou elle – et qu'il savait déjà ce qu'il s'était passé. Sans un mot, il quitta les lieux précipitamment.

_**

* * *

**_

**_"Epargne ta salive" est ce que Lily avait dit à Severus lorsqu'il avait tenté de s'excuser auprès d'elle (dans les _****Reliques de la Mort_, le chapitre intitulé 'Le Récit du Prince') – l'histoire se répète de manière évidente. Enfin, est-ce que ce sera encore une fois le cas cette fois-ci ? _**

**_Merci de laisser des revues ! Plein de revues et d'encouragements !_**


	39. Une mauvaise rencontre

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**39 – Une mauvaise rencontre**

Severus était revenu à ses appartements. Une fois là, il se servit un verre de whisky PurFeu qu'il but d'une seule traite. Puis il s'assit dans son fauteuil, fixant le feu d'un regard vide.

Soudain il perçut quelque chose de chaud qui le chatouillait à son annulaire droit. Les Serpents-d'Amour étaient immobiles mais il aurait pu jurer que leurs yeux vert émeraude étaient en train de cligner. _Elle a dit qu'ils étaient vivant à l'intérieur._ Il pouvait ne pas être capable de les nourrir atant que nécessaire, mais l'amour qu'elle pouvait lui envoyer le ferait. Elle aimait pour deux.

Avant qu'il puisse oublier, il fit apparaître une fine chaîne d'argent, enleva son anneau nuptial qu'il glissa le long de la chaîne. Il passa la chaîne autour du cou. Mais avant de la cacher sous sa chemise blanche en dessous, il s'arrêta pour regarder les Serpents-d'Amour. _Ses_ minuscules serpents. Symboles de sa Maison et désormais, de son engagement et… de ses sentiments pour Lorena.

_Mes sentiments ?_ Les choses n'étaient pas claires du tout dans sa tête à cet égard.

Severus eut alors un geste que jamais il n'aurait pensé avoir. Il porta l'anneau à ses lèvres et embrassa les Serpents-d'Amour, avant de les cacher sous ses vêtements. Il donna une légère tape sur le bijou sous sa chemise et sa redingote, pour s'assurer que les petites créatures y étaient bien confortables, en contact direct avec la peau de sa poitrine. _Je suis sûr que vous y serez bien au chaud, pas trop loin de mon coeur_, pensa-t-il comme s'il s'adressait aux minuscules serpents. Satisfait du résultat, il lissa ses vêtements une fois de plus.

* * *

Lorena était aveugle mais elle connaissait son chemin dans le quartier Serpentard du château. Les appartements de Severus, son bureau, son labo, la salle de cours de potions, la salle commune de Serpentard, les dortoirs et les salles de bains y attenant.

Cependant, connaître les lieux, appartenir à ces memes lieux, n'empêchaient pas les rencontres inamicales – avec des camarades de Serpentard. Lorena était sur le point de sortir de la salle commune en direction des dortoirs des filles, quand elle entendit une voix derrière elle qui la fit sursauter. Sa baguette était déjà sortie, sa perception extra sensorielle à son maximum, tous ses sens ouverts en alerte.

"Hey, Nottingham, où est-ce que tu as été ?" ricana une voix qu'elle reconnut.

"Drago ?"

"Non, l'héritier de Serpentard !" s'exclama-t-il avec un autre ricanement. "A moins que tu préfères mon autre titre de… dieu du sexe de Serpentard ?"

"Très drôle, Drago," dit-elle, tout en gardant le contrôle d'elle-même. Il était toujours le même sale gosse gâté. "Toujours en train de de vanter de tes soit-disant performances, à ce que j'entends." Elle eut un franc sourire moqueur.

Elle perçut qu'il s'avançait vers elle. "Je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire rire, Nottingham !"

"Dommage. Ca aurait changé de ton habituelle personnalité vantarde et vaniteuse," fit-elle avec détachement. "J'ai toujours su que tu plaçais tes ambitions en matière d'humour bien trop haut de toutes façons." Elle savait combien pénible et déplaisant il pouvait devenir mais peut-être qu'elle était dans un jour de chance. Il trouverait ça amusant et la laisserait tranquille.

Mais sa chance avait dû l'abandonner d'une façon ou d'une autre. Drago s'approcha d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais le son de sa voix était suffisamment en colère pour l'informer que sa petite plaisanterie avait totalement glissée sur lui.

"Ne te moque pas de moi, espèce de sale Sang-de-Bourbe aveugle !"

Lorena avait tiré sa baguette, prête à jeter un sort ou un maléfice au cas où. Mais Drago remarqua la main de la jeune femme qui recouvrait le médaillon des Rogue. "Qu'est-ce que tu caches sous ta main ?"

Lorena se souvint de l'ordre que Severus lui avait donnée à propos du médaillon, que personne ne devait le voir. "Rien qui ne t'intéresse, Drago. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille, tu veux ?"

"Vraiment ? Je suis un préfet et tu t'adresseras à moi en m'appelant « Mr Malfoy » ! Qu'est-ce que tu as là-dessous ?"

"Oh, allons, Drago… nous avons le meme âge, nous avons passé cinq ans ensemble dans la même classe…"

Il n'attendit pas qu'elle finisse sa réponse. Il lui enleva la main pour révéler le magnifique bijou.

Ses yeux gris remontèrent du bas de sa robe à sa taille, puis sa poitrine. Son regard tomba sur le médaillon des Rogue qu'elle portait autour du cou. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette fille était certes bien jolie – même pour une Sang-de-Bourbe. "On dirait que tu vas au bal, Nottingham."

Si c'était une tentative de compliment, elle fut complètement perdue pour Lorena. D'un geste preste, elle leva sa baguette vers lui, la pointe piquant la gorge du jeune homme. "Tu m'appelleras "Mlle Nottingham", c'est clair ? A moins que tu préfères que je te transforme en ce que tu es réellement, un petit furet bien fouinard qui ne cesse de s'immiscer dans les affaires des autres ?"

Il sembla être surpris pendant une seconde ou deux par sa menace et il recula. Elle était une sorcière aveugle mais capable. Ses yeux gris pâle et vides possédaient quelque chose d'irrésistible et de sérieux. "N'essaie pas de m'impressionner avec cette magie primitive dont tu te sers, Nottingham !"

La baguette piqua encore plus rudement le dessous de son menton. "Je ferais attention si j'étais toi, Drago. Tu aurais des surprises."

"Et ce médaillon ? Où est-ce que tu l'as eu ? A qui tu l'as volé ?"

Elle pâlit sous l'accusation. "Je ne l'ai pas volé. C'est un cadeau."

Drago eut un rire bref. "Toi, recevoir un cadeau ? Nous savons tous que ta seule famille est en prison ! Ton père a dû le voler et te l'envoyer. C'est pour cela qu'il est en prison, eh ?"

La pression sous son menton s'intensifia. "Tu sais quoi, Drago ? Tu parles trop pour un Serpentard," fit Lorena, une pointe dans la voix. "C'est vrai que mon père est en prison. Mais au moins, il n'y a pas atterri pour des crimes aussi graves que ceux qui peuvent te faire enfermer à Azkaban, comme c'est arrivé à certaines personnes avec lesquelles tu traînes. Ou certains membres de ta famille."

Le coup était vicieux. Drago avait été surpris d'entendre qu'elle pouvait savoir tout cela et utiliser sa langue bien acérée dans ce but, car elle était plutôt une étudiante du genre à ne pas faire d'histoires. L'étudiante silencieuse pouvait se transformer en un individu capable de balancer des remarques désagréables. Il posa une main sur la main qui tenait la baguette, entrant ainsi en contact physique direct avec elle. "Je sais ce que tu penses, Draco. Ma magie primitive me permets de percevoir tes pensées. Je suis aussi une Serpentarde, ne l'oublie jamais."

Quelque part, la poigne du jeune homme était suffisamment forte pour relâcher la pression induite par la baguette. "Toi, une Sang-de-Bourbe, qui appartient à la Maison de Serpentard ! Le Fondateur de notre Maison doit se retourner de colère dans sa tombe ! Parfois, je me demande vraiment comment le Choixpeau a-t-il pu t'envoyer ici !"

"Il m'a placée là où j'avais besoin d'être, Drago. Penses-y. Maintenant, tu vas me lâcher le balai ou bien je vais te jeter un de ces sorts, avec ma magie primitive !"

Comme il n'obtempérait pas assez rapidement, Lorena utilisa sa psychokinésie pour le bouger de là. Drago se sentit être repoussé dans l'un des sofas de la salle commune, tandis que la jeune femme sortait en coup de vent pour rejoindre son dortoir. Il lui jeta un regard féroce, songeant qu'il devrait prendre sa revanche sur elle d'une façon ou d'une autre. Par ailleurs, elle était vraiment jolie – pourquoi ne pas profiter d'elle en même temps ?

* * *

Lorena entra dans son dortoir avec précaution. Pas de bruit. Sa perception extra sensorielle lui indiqua qu'il n'y avait personne non plus. Elle se dirigea vers son lit et se débarrassa rapidement de sa robe verte qu'elle remit dans sa malle. Elle renfila sa robe simple de couleur beige encore plus vite. Elle fourra le médaillon des Rogue dessous sa chemise, afin que nul ne puisse le voir. Elle ne souhaitait pas renouveler l'incident qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Drago dans la salle commune – et donc attirer l'attention et les soupçons sur elle.

Une fois que tout fut range dans sa malle, Lorena se coucha sur son lit. Elle ferma les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin pour avoir plus d'intimité. Elle soupira. Elle toucha son anneau. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps d'examiner l'anneau plus tôt. A présent, le bout de ses doigts toucha la bague, la palpant doucement. Elle pouvait sentir les petits serpents, leurs corps comme du métal, leurs yeux comme de petites gemmes. Elle concentra sa magie élémentale sur l'anneau, visualisant les serpents dans son esprit, d'après l'image qu'elle pouvait se faire grâce aux extrémités de ses doigts. Ils étaient vivants en effet. Elle pouvait le percevoir sous l'apparence métallique et minérale. Elle leur envoya une vague d'amour et dans son âme, les minuscules serpents se tortillèrent avec délice. Intéressant. Apparemment, elle pouvait communiquer avec eux par une sorte de lien télépathique. Elle sourit, ravie de sa découverte. Elle se demanda si c'était là la façon qu'ils devaient être nourris, si Severus pouvait en faire autant. Elle les nourrirait ainsi et verrait bien le résultat. Elle n'était pas sûre si son ex-amant pouvait en faire autant – n'arrêtait-il pas d'affirmer qu'il ne l'aimait pas ? _Goodbye my almost lover… Au revoir, mon presque amant…_

Elle descendit à la Grande Salle pour le dîner. De nombreux étudiants étaient déjà là, à commenter le match d'entraînement de Quidditch qui avait eu lieu l'après-midi. Lorena se dirigea vers l'extrémité de la table, juste en face de celle du personnel de l'Ecole. De cette manière, Severus pourrait la voir. Elle ne sentait pourtant pas sa présence. Elle songea qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé.

Elle sentit une main douce se poser sur son épaule. Une étudiante de Serpentard en sixième année se présenta à elle et lui mit un parchemin roulé et scellé dans la main. "C'est de la part du Professeur Rogue, un message pour toi. Il m'a demandé de te le remettre en main propre dès que possible."

"Oh, merci beaucoup," dit Lorena avec un sourire pour sa camarade de maison. "Très aimable de ta part."

La fille prit place devant elle. Lorena tâta le parchemin, vérifia que le sceau était toujours en place avant de le briser. Les étudiants assis autour d'elle se demandèrent comment elle faisait pour lire. Lorena entendit des murmures mais elle s'en moquait. Elle sortit sa baguette. "_Yod Legimeo_," fit-elle dans sa tête.

_Chère Mlle Nottingham,  
__Veuillez venir à mon bureau demain après-midi à 1400 afin que nous puissions passer en revue tous les problèmes que vous pouvez être amenée à rencontrer en ce qui concerne votre handicap. Inutile de me confirmer votre présence car ce message est un ordre.  
__Vôtre,  
__Professeur Rogue_

Lorena ne dit rien et soupira. Elle pouvait comprendre le ton qu'il avait utilisé dans la lettre. Certes, tout à fait son style, après tout. Au cas où le parchemin aurait été perdu, vole, ouvert ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Aucun indice quant à leur relation, et même encore moins à propos de leçons d'Occlumencie.

Quelque chose lui chatouilla son annulaire gauche. Lorena était intriguée. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur Severus et découvrit qu'à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait dans les parages, sa bague de Serpents-d'Amour interagissait avec lui – ou plus exactement, avec l'anneau qu'il portait.

Le message stipulait qu'il était inutile de confirmer. _Heureusement que je n'avais rien prévu, sauf de passer un peu de temps à la bibliothèque._ Lorena demanda à la fille assise devant elle. "Tu peux me dire si le Professeur Rogue est à la table des profs ?"

"Oui, il vient d'arriver."

_Intéressant. Les deux bagues semblent interagir au moins à distance rapprochée._ "Bien." Lorena voulait envoyer la fille lui confirmer qu'elle viendrait mais elle changea d'avis. Elle ne souhaitait pas agir contrairement à ses ordres et encore moins attirer l'attention sur eux. Même si les étudiants de Serpentard savaient que le Professeur Rogue envoyait des messages aux étudiants pour leur confirmer les heures de retenue ou quoi que ce soit qu'il avait besoin de leur communiquer personnellement.

"Tu viens de ramasser une retenue, Lorena ?" demanda la fille. "Déjà ?"

"Euh… non, pas exactement. Mais étant donné mon… ma cécité et tout ça, je suppose qu'il veut voir comment je m'en sors, comme il est le Directeur de notre Maison, tu sais. Aussi protecteur qu'une mère serpent."

Elle n'avait aucune idée de la crédibilité de son explication mais l'autre étudiante rit sous cape et n'insista pas plus. Lorena mangea en silence, écoutant seulement les plaisanteries des autres étudiants, ou leurs discussions, sans vraiment y participer. Une autre fille de son année entama un échange sur les relations sexuelles de l'été dernier. Ce type de ragôts souleva quelques rires alentours.

"Et toi, Lorena, on sait que tu es plus vieille que nous, tu as dû déjà l'avoir fait ?" demanda une fille.

"Fait quoi ?" fit Lorena, perdue à ce stade de la conversation.

Sa reaction perplexe suscita de gros rires bruyants autour.

"Encore une qui suit ! Nous parlons de _sexe_ ! Tu as dû déjà l'avoir fait ! Les septième-années nous ont dit que tu as 18 ans !"

Lorena soupira mais ne montra pas son exaspération. Eh bien, elle devait admettre que, vu son âge, elle serait sûrement l'une des plus vieilles étudiantes, du moins à Serpentard. Ce qui lui confèrerait un statut particulier, similaire à celui d'une soeur aînée, pleine de sagesse et d'expérience.

"Euh… Ca ne vous regarde pas, vous savez. Et je vais avoir 18 ans seulement dans quelques jours." Puis elle réalisa que sa taille s'épaissirait d'ici quelques mois. Il serait ridicule de jouer la vierge qu'elle n'était plus. "Oui, je l'ai déjà fait," admit-elle devant les protestations des filles de la table. Elle espéra que cela cesse l'intérêt des autres filles pour elle. Elle avait tort.

"Whoa, comment c'était alors ?"

"Oui, dis-nous !"

"C'est vrai que ça fait mal la première fois ?"

Lorena était consciente qu'elle devait se montrer extrêmement prudente à ce stade. Des détails pouvaient lui échapper facilement. "Ecoutez, je ne crois pas que le repas soient le bon moment pour avoir une telle conversation. Désolée."

Des protestations fusèrent de cette partie de la table. "Je ne veux pas en parler, c'est tout." Son ton était impérieux et il réduisit au silence les filles autour. "Vous les filles, vous apprendrez avec le temps la signification du mot "intimité". Vous apprendrez aussi à le chérir. Ne me demandez rien, s'il vous plaît."

"Eh bien, on peut donc en déduire que ça n'a pas été formidable pour toi alors," fit une autre.

Lorena réprima un sourire lorsqu'elle pensa à Severus – comme cela avait été délicieux dans la caverne. Douloureusement délicieux, au début, car il était large. Mais après s'être habituée à son corps… cela avait été formidable. Puis elle songea à la fois où il l'avait prise contre son gré. Elle se mordit la lèvres inférieure alors.

"Au contraire. C'était super. C'est juste que je ne veux pas en parler. Pensez ce que vous voulez, je m'en fiche. Laissez-moi tranquille, voulez-vous ?" Lorena commença à élever la voix, en espérant que cela arrêterait les filles. "Vous pouvez en parler entre vous, pas de problème pour moi. Laissez-moi seulement en dehors."

"Ce n'est pas drôle. Tu n'es pas drôle, Lorena !" dit une troisième.

"Je me fous de ce que tu penses de moi. Laisse-moi seulement tranquille."

"Tu parles et tu agis comme le Professeur Rogue !" dit une fille.

_Tant qu'elles ne m'en demandent pas plus…_ songea Lorena. Mais elle devait admettre que les filles la considéraient comme une femme d'expérience désormais… Elle résolut de changer de tactique la prochaine fois qu'elles seraient sur son dos. Elle les questionneraient à la place. Elle était une Serpentarde après tout.

* * *

_**J'ai adoré travailler sur le personnage de Drago. Il m'amuse. Et en plus, qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy – enfin sous les traits de Tom Felton. **_**Le dieu du sexe de Serpentard... _oui, je le vois bien dire un truc pareil ! Gardez un œil sur lui, vous tous les fans de Drago (et je sais que vous êtes nombreuses et nombreux). Il va devenir un personnage de plus en plus intéressant au fur et à mesure que cette histoire se développe. J'ai toujours cru qu'il y avait plus derrière lui que ne laisserait croire les apparences._**

_**Merci à toutes les personnes qui laissent des revues anonymes ou pas, merci de leur soutien ! Quant aux autres, allons, un petit effort...vous aimez l'histoire, alors dites-le !**_


	40. Mon isolation est mon bouclier

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**40 – Mon isolation est mon bouclier**

Comme stipulé dans le message de Severus, Lorena alla au rendez-vous fixé par le Maître des Potions. C'était un dimanche, le temps était beau dehors et beaucoup d'étudiants étaient sortis, dans les jardins dehors ou bien près du lac, pour profiter de leur premier dimanche à Poudlard. Au moins, les corridors devraient être déserts.

Lorena frappe à la porte du bureau de Severus. Elle portait l'une de ses robes de style médiéval, de couleur bleu clair. Pas si Serpentard, mais Lorena aimait bien le bleu aussi, en plus du vert. La porte s'ouvrit rapidement.

"Mlle Nottingham, vous êtes à l'heure. Entrez."

Lorena ne dit rien et fit ce qu'il lui ordonna. Avant de refermer la porte, Severus jeta un oeil dans le corridor, pour vérifier s'il y avait quelqu'un dehors. Il referma la porte et la verrouilla avec une garde et un sortilège de silence. La jeune femme entendit le faible bourdonnement, enregistrant le fait qu'elle était enfermée dans la même pièce que son… professeur et "presque amant", comme elle l'appelait dans le fond de son coeur.

Elle le sentit bientôt lui prendre le bras, puis le corps de l'homme tout contre le sien, l'une des mains de Severus sur son visage, ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser exigeant. Elle céda, surprise... agréablement surprise. Il avait faim d'elle, elle pouvait le percevoir dans le baiser et cette faim était troublante. Ils rompirent ensemble le baiser. "Je suis désolé, Lorena… Je sais que tu ne veux plus de ça mais… C'est seulement que… je sentais…"

"Vous avez raison, Professeur. Je ne veux plus de ça." Son ton était froid, démentant le zèle qu'elle avait affiché durant le baiser. "Maintenant, lâchez-moi. S'il vous plaît." Elle avait aimé ce baiser mais elle ne voulait pas lui donner l'impression qu'elle le laisserait faire tout ce qu'il voulait avec elle.

Severus fut un peu surpris par sa réaction. Il changea de sujet, reprenant son mode professoral. "Je suis content que vous ayez eu mon message."

"Il n'y a aucune raison pour n'importe quel étudiant de ne pas transmettre à un autre le message d'un professeur. Nous savons tous que vous y avez souvent recours et nous obéissons."

"J'ai remarqué que la fille qui vous a donné le message, est allée manger avec vous. Il semblerait que vous ayez bien ri avec les filles au dîner hier."

"Elles ont commencé à parler de sexe et elles m'ont mêlée à ça, Professeur. Elles ont commencé à me demander si je l'avais déjà fait car j'ai deux ans de plus que la plupart d'entre elles."

"Et qu'est-ce que vous leur avez répondu ?"

"Que oui, je l'avais déjà fait, monsieur. J'étais sur le point de dire non mais…" Elle baissa les yeux et posa une main sur son ventre. "Je ne pouvais pas dire non…" fit-elle d'une petite voix. "Mais alors elles ont commence à me bombarder de questions sur le sujet, comment c'était, si c'était formidable, douloureux, etc. Les questions typiques des adolescentes, vous savez. Je les ai envoyées balader. Le repas n'est pas exactement le moment idéal pour ce type de conversation. Et puis je veux garder mon intimité pour moi. Alors elles ont continué à dire que ça n'avait pas été formidable pour moi et tout le toutim. C'est tout, Professeur." Elle n'allait certainement pas lui dire que ses camarades lui l'avaient compare au Maître des Potions, sous-entendant qu'il n'était pas l'homme le plus amusant alentours.

"Bien. Je suppose que vous entendrez de plus en plus ce type de questions. Vous avez les réponses après tout."

"Je m'y attends mais je les questionnerai pour éviter d'être questionnée, monsieur. Après tout, l'attaque est toujours la meilleure défense. Quant aux réponses… les avoir ne veut pas nécessairement dire que je vais les partager."

Il ricana. "C'est bien Serpentard de procéder ainsi ! Il ne fait aucun doute que vous avez excité leur curiosité maintenant."

"Je m'en moque, aussi longtemps qu'elles me laissent tranquilles, Professeur. Mais je suppose que je préfère ce type de questions, comparé au moment où…" Sa voix se perdit. Une fois encore, Lorena posa une main sur son ventre.

Severus voulait l'attirer tout contre lui. Mais le ton froid de la jeune femme après le baiser l'arrêta dans son élan. "Ca ira. Votre grossesse ne devrait pas devenir évidente avant Halloween, je pense. Est-ce que vous vous sentez mieux avec les trois gouttes de la potion que je vous ai donnée ? Est-ce que les douleurs sont parties ?"

"Oui, monsieur. Elles ont disparu. Je peux débuter ma journée normalement. Grâce à vous, Professeur."

"Bien. A présent, je vous ai demandé de venir ici dans un but particulier. Non pas pour discuter de votre handicap comme mentionné dans mon message. Mais pour ce que le Professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous enseigner."

"L'Occlumencie ? Monsieur ?"

"Oui. Nous avons besoin de commencer le plus tôt possible."

Severus pouvait lire sur le visage de la jeune femme qu'elle était inquiète. Bien, la première leçon avait été un vrai désastre. "Est-ce nous avons vraiment besoin de faire ça, monsieur ?"

"Oui. Vous allez rencontrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres à Halloween, vous vous en souvenez ? C'est un Légilimens accompli, vous devez apprendre à cacher vos pensées et émotions au plus profond de vous-même, afin qu'il ne remarque rien. Cela comprend les émotions que vous éprouvez pour moi et bien entendu, le fait que je vous ai déflorée, que nous sommes tous les deux liés par un Serment Inviolable, et que vous portez mon enfant."

Elle hocha la tête. "Est-ce que vous serez doux ? Professeur ?" demanda-t-elle faiblement.

"Oui. J'en ai parlé avec le Professeur Dumbledore. Il m'a expliqué que… que vos capacités ne vous rendaient pas nécessairement plus forte mais plus sensible. Votre télépathie de contact est différente de la Légilimencie qu'Albus ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou moi-même maîtrisons. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que vous ne savez rien. Elle est seulement différente. Votre propre type d'Occlumencie consiste à éviter ou à refuser les pensées et les émotions reçues par contact physique. Notre Occlumencie consiste à enterrer nos propres pensées et émotions sous des couches multiples d'autres pensées et émotions, cette fois insignifiantes. Ce qui n'est pas exactement la même chose."

"Oui, monsieur, je comprends maintenant. Là où j'érige des boucliers mentaux pour repousser des pensées ou des émotions en provenance d'autres personnes, vous empilez des couches… Ma défense est verticale tandis que la vôtre est horizontale."

"C'est en effet une bonne image, qui pourrait tout résumer. Maintenant, venez avec moi." Il lui prit la main dans la sienne et la mena vers un tabouret. "Asseyez-vous là, sur ce tabouret. Je suis assis juste en face de vous."

Ils s'assirent. "Maintenant, Lorena, n'oubliez pas que le contact visuel est essentiel en Légilimencie. Un Légilimens a besoin d'établir un contact visuel pour entrer dans un esprit. Vous ne pouvez pas le faire parce que vous êtes aveugle. Cependant, la télépathie de contact est similaire à la Légilimencie, c'est seulement le moyen d'accès qui diffère. Mais d'un autre côté, un Légilimens comme moi ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres, aurons besoin de vous regarder dans les yeux pour entrer dans votre esprit."

"Professeur, je me suis toujours demandée… comment cela est-il possible si mes yeux sont aveugles ?"

"Cela ne dépend pas de l'aptitude physique à voir ou non de la personne. Aveugle ou pas, les yeux demeurent toujours le portail vers l'âme. Gardez ce détail à l'esprit. Gardez les yeux baissés devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme nous le faisons tous. S'il vous demande de lever les yeux, faites comme il vous le dit mais c'est alors que l'Occlumencie devrait entrer en action pour vous aider."

"Il sait que je suis aveugle," fit-elle doucement à elle-même.

"Oui, il le sait. C'est lui qui vous a jeté ce maléfice pour que vous deveniez aveugle, arrêtiez votre formation ici et soyez une proie facile pour lui. Il vous veut pour différents objectifs. Nous discuterons de tout cela plus tard. Maintenant, notre leçon. Préparez-vous. Je vais essayer d'entrer dans votre esprit."

Lorena sentit la panique enfler dans son coeur. Ses mains agrippèrent ses cuisses. Elle détourna la tête, en espérant que ses yeux aveugles ne rencontreraient pas le regard de l'homme.

"Regardez-moi."

"Vous allez me faire mal !" Sa voix était à présent rauque sous l'effet de la peur.

"Non, je ne vais pas vous faire mal, je vous le promets. Je vais y aller doucement d'abord." Son ton n'avait rien de doux cependant. Il lui prit le visage entre ses mains afin qu'il puisse la regarder droit dans les yeux. "Comme la première fois, lorsque nous avons fait l'amour, vous vous rappelez ?"

"Oui…" Eh bien, cela avait été douloureux aussi. Délicieusement douloureux cependant. Le tendre souvenir déclencha une pointe de désir en elle qu'elle réprima sans pitié. Il n'aurait pas dû lui rappeler de ce moment. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et Severus résista à son envie de l'embrasser. Il entra dans l'esprit de la jeune femme en lui jetant mentalement le sort _Legilimens_.

Lorena le sentit effectivement entrer dans son esprit. Mais cette fois, l'intrusion fut douce, tendre, presque caressante. Elle essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il lui avait dit à propos des couches mentales.

Provenant de l'esprit de son professeur, elle entendit "Concentrez-vous ! Concentrez-vous !". Elle tenta de se concentrer mais éprouvait des difficultés à le faire car l'esprit de Severus était très puissant. Elle releva rapidement ses boucliers mentaux mais devait reconnaître qu'ils étaient insuffisants. Elle ajouta des épaisseurs multiples de mémoires, de souvenirs qui ne présentaient aucun intérêt – au lieu de le rejeter, elle l'accepta, sélectionnant soigneusement ce qu'il pouvait voir dans son esprit et son âme. Elle cacha son amour pour lui, les souvenirs du rituel dans la caverne, de leur union, du Serment, de l'enfant qu'elle portait. Tout ce qui était important fut enterré sous des tonnes de souvenirs sans importance, souvenirs de Poudlard, de l'institution pour aveugles, de son enfance.

Severus se retira de son esprit. "C'est mieux. C'est prometteur, vous en avez compris le principe, je crois. Maintenant, il vous faut pratiquer plus." Il s'arrêta, le temps de la regarder. "Rappelez-vous, ne le laissez pas prendre prise sur vous avec des souvenirs emplis d'émotions. Des souvenirs de votre examen des BUSEs, ça va. Des souvenirs de votre parenté, dotés d'un contenu émotionnel, pourraient être utilisés contre vous. Faites attention avec ça. Une fois que vous êtes concentrée, vous pouvez sélectionner les souvenirs que vous estimez dignes d'être vus."

"Et si… si je lui envoyais… des vagues d'amour, Professeur ? C'est là une émotion qu'il ne peut pas maîtriser, qui devrait le laisser perplexe."

"N'y comptez pas, Lorena. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sait ce qu'est l'amour, dans les termes que nous connaissons par exemple. D'autant plus qu'il se moque bien de l'amour. Mais il sait sûrement comment _utiliser_ le pouvoir qu'il y a derrière. C'est après ça qu'il court. Le pouvoir est la seule chose qui l'intéresse. Si l'amour signifie plus de pouvoir, alors il l'utilisera et le retournera contre vous. Vous avez eu raison de poser cette question et je vous invite à le faire à chaque fois que vous aurez un doute. Parce que dans ce cas, par exemple, l'amour aurait pu devenir entre ses mains une arme contre vous."

"Je comprends, Professeur. Je ferai attention."

"En règle générale, ne le nourrissez d'aucune émotion du tout. Elles sont autant de prises sur vous qu'il peut saisir. Votre esprit doit être lisse et dénué de toute émotion possible."

"C'est pourquoi la faible lumière de votre âme est enfouie si profondément, monsieur ?"

Severus hésita avant de répondre. "Oui…" Il sentit sa gorge se contracter jusqu'à lui en faire mal. "Je ne suis qu'un serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres… un esclave… son esclave… un instrument qu'il peut utiliser selon sa propre volonté. Il n'a pas besoin d'un bien tel que… mon âme. C'est la seule valeur, le dernier espace de liberté qu'il reste en moi, je ne veux pas qu'il le souille, qu'il le brise, qu'il le détruise."

"Mais vous m'avez permis d'y accéder, n'est-ce pas ? Monsieur ?"

Severus hocha la tête avant de se rappeler qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir faire. "D'abord, je n'étais pas certain. Je ne voulais pas que vous accédiez parce que… il avait été si dur, si douloureux de l'enfouir. Mon isolation était mon bouclier. Mon âme avait déjà été tellement déchirée. Ce petit éclat de lumière que vous avez trouvé profondément enfoui, constituait la dernière part de mon âme demeurée intacte. Je voulais la préserver autant que possible. Mais quand j'ai su que vous ne me feriez pas de mal, alors oui, je vous ai laissée y accéder."

"Je ne vous ferais jamais de mal, Professeur. Jamais."

"Et puis il y a eu cette fois-là, quand vous l'avez retrouvée pour sauver ma vie de damné !" Sa voix devint âpre. "Je ne vous ai jamais remerciée pour ça, Lorena."

"Vous n'avez pas besoin de me remercier, Professeur. Je…" _Je t'aime._

"J'ai une dette de vie envers vous désormais."

"Vous l'avez déjà remboursée, Professeur. Avec le Serment Inviolable. Et avec tout ce que vous avez fait, tout ce que vous faites et tout ce que vous ferez pour moi. Y compris ces leçons d'Occlumencie."

Lorena voulait avancer les mains vers son visage. Elle avait besoin désespérément de le toucher, de le sentir, de le consoler, mais elle se retint de le faire. Il perçut son émotion cependant. Il traversa même l'esprit quelle serait la réaction de la jeune femme si elle le voyait physiquement. Elle pourrait le trouver repoussant… pas uniquement d'un point de vue physique mais aussi psychologique, avec tous les crimes qu'il avait commis…

"Non, Professeur, je ne vous trouverais pas comme vous venez de le penser. Au contraire. Je vois avec l'oeil intérieur et pour moi, vous êtes…" _Tu es le plus bel homme qui soit et ton âme est certainement la plus courageuse que j'ai jamais rencontrée. _Elle préféra garder cette pensée pour elle-même.

Le Maître des Potions resta silencieux. Il lui caressa le visage avec le dos de ses doigts. Elle ferma les yeux en appréciation. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et ils finirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans une étreinte serrée, leurs langues se goûtant l'une l'autre encore avec délice. Leurs barrières mentales respectives fondirent comme neige au soleil et leurs âmes se rencontrèrent dans un contact plein de béatitude.

Lorena ressentit une démangeaison agréable à son annulaire gauche. Severus ressentit la même chose aussi mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de l'exprimer. Le message passa librement d'une âme à l'autre. Sous leur carapace de métal, les Serpents-d'Amour se tortillaient de plaisir et de vie, leurs petits yeux vert émeraude pétillant de joie et de bonheur. Les deux amants n'avaient seulement pas remarqué, trop occupés à s'embrasser avec ardeur. Mais le lien entre eux se renforça.

Ils reprirent la leçon d'Occlumencie. Severus essaya sur elle toute la Légilimencie afin de tester sa résistance. Au bout d'une heure d'exercice, Lorena l'implora d'arrêter. Elle était tout à coup fatiguée, épuisée. Il consentit à mettre fin à la leçon. Les essais avaient été prometteurs et il était confiant qu'elle progresserait vite cette fois.

Ils décidèrent que Lorena viendrait directement à la salle de cours de Potions pour la prochaine session. Severus ira la chercher là et l'amènerait à son bureau pour les leçons d'Occlumencie, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. La salle de cours de Potions était le dernier endroit dans tout le château où les étudiants voudraient être, même les Serpentards, en particulier pendant les week-ends.

Vers cinq heures, Lorena était sortie de son bureau, non sans que Severus n'ait vérifié avant si le corridor était désert. Lorena avait la réputation d'être un rat de bibliothèque – pas étonnant alors si elle passait tout son temps libre quelque part toute seule avec un livre. De toutes façons, qui se souciait de passer son temps libre avec une jeune aveugle ?

Excepté son professeur de Potions et "presque amant".

Comme elle ne souhaitait pas soulever la question de leur relation, Lorena avait décidé de ne pas lui parler de la sensation de chatouille qu'elle ressentait à son annulaire chaque fois qu'il se trouvait dans les parages. Après tout, elle était seule dans son bureau, un bureau fortement gardé, sur lequel un sort de silence avait été jeté… Il était plus fort qu'elle, un sorcier puissant, bien versé en Magie Noire, il pouvait la soumettre à sa propre volonté – il l'avait déjà fait. Un homme dangereux. Un Mangemort. Elle avait déjà goûté à sa violence et elle ne souhaitait pas renouveler l'expérience.

Et pourtant. Dans son for intérieur, Lorena l'aimait toujours, de plus en plus chaque jour qui passait. Elle voulait l'aimer, elle voulait qu'il l'aime – même si elle savait bien que ce n'était pas possible. Elle avait résolue de l'aimer ainsi il y avait longtemps, inconditionnellement, tout en ne lui cédant rien, taisant en elle son propre désir de lui, depuis ce matin fatal où il l'avait prise contre son gré.

Peut-être qu'un jour… il l'aimerait. Peut-être qu'un jour elle serait capable de lui revenir.

* * *

**_Dans ce chapitre, j'espère avoir gardé Severus plausible dans sa personnalité. N'hésitez pas à me dire si je vais trop loin..._**

_**Tous ceux par ici qui sont des petits génies et des artistes en dessin et photomontage en tout genre, ne vous gênez pas d'utiliser mon travail pour stimuler votre imagination – je souhaite seulement que vous me donniez le lien qui y mène afin que je puisse y admirer vos œuvres et y laisser une revue.**_

**_Merci de laisser des revues ! J'en ai besoin et les muses aussi – elles doivent manger, même pour la traduction (pour avoir une traduction inspirée, il va sans dire)._**


	41. Dans la salle commune

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**41 – Dans la salle commune**

Septembre s'écoula rapidement sans autre incident. A la fin du mois, Lorena avait acquis une assez bonne maîtrise de l'Occlumencie. Elle n'était pas encore aussi bonne que Severus, mais elle promettait d'y arriver. Après tout, ils avaient encore un mois pour se préparer à cet égard. Son rythme de progression était régulier et Severus avait bon espoir qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème lorsqu'elle rencontrerait le Seigneur des Ténèbres à Halloween.

Le lien entre eux s'était approfondi – sans qu'ils ne le remarquent vraiment. Ils ne se retrouvaient que pour les leçons. Par conséquent, ils ne prêtaient pas attention à ce type de détails, surtout que Lorena gardait ses distances avec lui depuis qu'il l'avait violée, malgré le Serment Inviolable, malgré le lien établi entre eux par la dette de vie qu'il lui devait.

Non seulement Severus avait bénéficié d'une partie des capacités de Lorena – il pouvait désormais percevoir des pensées et des émotions rien qu'en touchant les gens – mais elle avait reçu des aptitudes de lui aussi, ce qui avait contribué à progresser dans les leçons d'Occlumencie à un rythme bien plus rapide qu'initialement prévu. Elle ne pourrait sans doute pas devenir une Légilimens à l'avenir, à cause de sa cécité, mais elle pouvait cacher ses pensées et ses émotions bien profondément, sous d'épaisses couches mentales de souvenirs insignifiants. Elle avait gagné une bonne maîtrise de ses émotions aussi, afin que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne puisse pas les utiliser contre elle.

* * *

Octobre arriva et avec, la pluie et le vent. Les jours se raccourcissaient aussi. Personne ne l'avait remarqué mais Lorena devenait invisible les Dimanches après-midi. Elle était très contente que ses disparitions régulières ne suscitent pas d'autres questions.

Pourtant, une fois, elle avait été bien près de se faire prendre par surprise. Une "soirée exclusivement pour filles" dans la salle commune de Serpentard avait bien failli tourner au désastre. Lorena n'était pas idiote – elle était consciente que son statut d'étudiante parmi les plus vieilles à Poudlard, lui en conférait un autre, celui de femme « d'expérience » parmi les filles plus jeunes de sa classe et de sa Maison. En particulier après que l'une d'entre elles ait remarqué l'anneau d'argent à sa main gauche. Après quoi, tout le monde voulut examiner la bague en question.

"Oh, des serpents, comme c'est mignon, Lorena !"

"Tu aimes vraiment notre Maison !"

"Tu es une véritable Serpentarde !"

"Quelle jolie façon de montrer que tu es fière d'être chez Serpentard !"

"Où est-ce que tu l'as eue ? C'est si mignon ! Je veux la même !"

Lorena était devenue silencieuse après que la bague fût mentionnée. Elle savait qu'elle marchait sur des œufs – un itinéraire délicat, voire dangereux. Par réflexe, elle utilisa l'Occlumencie. Elle en avait pris l'habitude, rien que pour s'entraîner, consciente qu'aucune des étudiantes présentes puissent être des Légilimens elles-mêmes et encore moins des télépathes de contact. Mais certaines d'entre elles avaient des membres de leur famille qui auraient pu leur apprendre la Légilimencie. Elle ne souhaitait pas que sa vie sentimentale et autres secrets soient étalés devant tout le monde dans la salle commune de Serpentard, ou à Poudlard.

"On me l'a donnée. J'ignore d'où elle vient en fait."

Tout semblait sous contrôle jusqu'au moment où elle entendit le commentaire qu'elle craignait le plus d'être exposé. "On dirait une bague de mariage, à mon avis. J'ai entendu dire que certaines personnes utilisent des serpents comme symboles de l'amour," fit une des filles.

Lorena reconnut la voix. Pansy Parkinson venait de s'exprimer tout haut. Elle était plus jeune que Lorena de quelques mois. Les deux filles avaient partagé les mêmes cours pendant leurs cinq premières années à Poudlard. Lorena réfléchit très vite. "Eh bien, disons que ce n'est pas surprenant. C'est un symbole phallique après tout. Je pense que c'est supposé apporter la santé et la fertilité," répondit-elle rapidement. "C'est juste une explication possible."

Pansy ricana. "Et qu'est-ce que tu en connais, toi, des phallus ?"

Tout le monde autour commença à pouffer de rire. Le sexe était revenu au centre des conversations une fois de plus – toutes les filles présentes savaient que Pansy sortait avec Drago Malefoy. Flirt, coucherie, et tout le tralala.

"Lorena a dit qu'elle l'avait déjà fait une fois !" s'exclama l'une des filles.

L'on pouffa de rire encore plus fort. Lorena demeura silencieuse.

"Oui mais bon, le faire une fois ne vous qualifie pas d'expérimentée, vous ne croyez pas ?" répliqua Pansy, la voix ruisselante d'ironie.

"C'est mieux que de ne pas l'avoir fait du tout, non ?" contra une autre fille.

Lorena voulait rire en même temps. Non seulement elle avait eut plus d'une relation sexuelle, mais aussi avec un homme d'expérience, pas un simple adolescent de 16 ou 17 ans. Mais elle n'aurait jamais dit une chose pareille. Il valait mieux se taire et laisser tout le monde autour se moquer de vous. Comme d'habitude.

"Tiens, tu ne dis plus rien, tout d'un coup," fit Pansy, un ton dangereux dans la voix. "Est-ce que c'est parce que tu as été baisée une fois seulement et que le gars a décidé que tu n'en valais pas assez la peine, en tant que… sale Sang-de-Bourbe aveugle ? Peut-être que c'est un Moldu qui t'a baisée ?" finit-elle dans un ricanement.

Lorena ne réagit pas – du moins, elle ne le montra pas. A la place, elle se contenta d'enfouir la colère qui montait en elle. Un bon exercice après tout. C'était difficile d'être une Serpentarde à Poudlard, et encore plus d'être une née-moldue chez Serpentard. "Essaie de penser une seule fois par toi-même, Pansy, au lieu de répéter ce que d'autres peuvent tout le temps dire," répliqua-t-elle froidement. "Pour changer."

L'allusion à Drago Malefoy était claire. Les narines de Pansy se dilatèrent sous l'effet de la colère aussi mais elle se retint. Lorena était aveugle mais elle avait des aptitudes qui allaient bien au-delà de ce que Pansy pouvait lui faire. Pansy ne souhaitait pas y goûter non plus. Cette sorcière était puissante, Drago lui avait recommandé de se montrer prudente. Il avait eu bien trop honte de lui dire que Lorena avait eu la dragée haute sur lui, le jour où il l'avait provoquée dans la salle commune. Il avait seulement mentionné qu'elle était dangereuse et cinglée.

Pansy était en colère et elle ne suivit pas le conseil de Drago – pour une fois. "Oui, tu n'es qu'une sale Sang-de-Bourbe aveugle ! Je ne répète pas, j'y souscris totalement !"

"Oh, fous-moi la paix, Pansy, tu veux bien ?" fit Lorena d'une voix froide, dangereuse, en une imitation certes inconsciente mais excellente, du Maître des Potions. Sans un seul geste ni regard vers Pansy, elle suscita un rideau de feu entre la fille en question et le reste du groupe, elle-même incluse. "Je suppose que nous pouvons reprendre notre conversation maintenant ?" suggéra-t-elle d'un ton léger.

Les autres filles étaient trop submergées par un sentiment de crainte respectueuse pour dire quoi que ce soit. L'une des filles quitta la salle commune tandis que les autres se mirent à murmurer. Lorena éteignit le feu qu'elle avait déclenché. Aucun dommage n'était apparu à l'endroit même où le feu avait brûlé. Lorena pouvait percevoir que désormais personne n'oserait défier la « sale Sang-de-Bourbe aveugle » qu'elle était. Car en dépit de ses origines et de son handicap, elle était en effet une sorcière puissante.

"Je te ferai payer pour ça, espèce de sale Sang-de-Bourbe !" s'écria Pansy avant de quitter la salle. "Je te jure que je trouverai bien l'occasion de le faire !" Elle vida les lieux en coup de vent.

"Tu as oublié « aveugle »," ajouta Lorena tranquillement, avant que les autres filles qui étaient restées ne finissent par éclater de rire.

Lorena se demanda comment elle avait pu survivre pendant cinq ans dans la Maison de Serpentard, sans susciter d'incident majeur à propos de ses origines et de son statut de sang. _Eh bien, je suppose que cela devait arriver un jour ou l'autre…_

**_

* * *

_**

Ce chapitre introduit le chapitre suivant. Il donne aussi à voir ce qui peut se passer à l'intérieur de la salle commune de Serpentard – pas toujours facile mais qui a dit que cela le serait, en particulier pour une née-moldue qui y aurait été envoyée ? Je n'ai rien contre Serpentard, d'autant plus que j'y aurais très certainement été envoyée – c'est ma maison préférée à Poudlard. Et vous, chers lecteurs et lectrices, où auriez-vous été envoyé(e)s ? Dites-le moi, je suis bien curieuse de le savoir.

**_Merci de laisser des revues ! Ca ne prend pas longtemps, alors ne vous gênez pas… Allez, une petite réponse à la question ci-dessus : où le Choixpeau vous aurait-il envoyé ?_**


	42. Le cours de duel

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**42 – Le cours de duel**

L'occasion qu'attendait Pansy se présenta en effet deux semaines plus tard. Comme annoncé le premier jour, le Directeur avait décidé de diviser le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (D.F.C.M.) entre deux enseignants. L'ex-Auror Alastor Maugrey s'occuperait des élèves de première année jusqu'à la cinquième et les préparerait pour leurs BUSEs. L'autre enseignant serait chargé des cours des étudiants de sixième et septième années, et les préparerait pour leurs ASPICs. Cet enseignant n'était autre que le Professeur Severus Rogue lui-même.

Lorena avait obtenu d'excellentes notes à ses BUSEs. Des « Optimals » partout. Si elle n'était pas devenue aveugle, elle aurait pris plus de matières mais elle devait admettre avec franchise qu'elle ne pouvait pas en prendre trop, surtout avec un bébé en route. Severus en avait parlé avec elle pendant l'été. Il lui avait expliqué que cinq ASPICs étaient suffisants pour la plupart des carrières, que ce n'était pas le nombre d'ASPICs qui faisait la valeur d'un étudiant, mais bien le résultat final. Il valait mieux prendre cinq matières seulement et les passer avec brio, plutôt que d'en prendre beaucoup et n'obtenir que des notes moyennes à chacune d'elles. Elle était tombée d'accord avec son raisonnement et avait fixé son choix sur cinq ASPICs seulement. Elle avait choisi de continuer avec les Potions, les Sortilèges, l'Arithmancie, l'Herbologie et la D.F.C.M. pour ses examens de fin d'études.

Alastor Maugrey et le Maître des Potions avaient décidé d'organiser un cours de duel qui rassemblerait les étudiants dans la même salle qui avait vu les entraînements estivaux de Lorena. Les deux professeurs avaient estimé que maintenant les étudiants avaient acquis suffisamment de connaissances pour pouvoir participer à un tel cours.

L'ancien Auror se rappela de la jeune femme qui avait attiré son regard le premier soir de l'année académique à Poudlard. _Elle devrait être là. Rogue m'a dit qu'elle était en sixième année._

Severus annonça qu'il les introduirait à l'art du duel sur le rythme d'une fois tous les trois cours à partir de maintenant et que la classe serait menée avec les élèves de quatrième et de cinquième années ensemble pendant une session, et les étudiants de sixième et septième années ensemble à une autre, les quatre Maisons mélangées. Le cours de duel étant destiné à être d'abord un cours pratique, les deux professeurs de D.F.C.M. ne seraient pas de trop pour enseigner et surveiller les étudiants.

"D'abord, je vais vous faire une petite démonstration, en premier avec le Professeur Maugrey. Soyez attentifs à la façon dont nous nous comportons." Les deux hommes montèrent sur la longue estrade et se rencontrèrent au milieu. Ils se saluèrent avant de commencer le duel et de s'éloigner l'une de l'autre. Une fois séparés d'une huitaine de mètres l'un de l'autre, ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et jetèrent leurs sorts.

Maugrey jeta un Sortilège du Saucisson tandis que Severus le détourna d'un mouvement de sa baguette. Les étudiants furent saisis d'une crainte emplie de respect : il l'avait fait sans prononcer d'incantation, utilisant le Charme du Bouclier, d'après les observations des étudiants plus âgés. Il avait la réputation d'être un sorcier puissant qui trempait quelque peu dans la Magie Noire – ce qui était parfaitement avéré.

"Merci, Professeur Maugrey," dit-il à son collègue. "C'était un exemple de ce qui peut se passer lors d'un duel. A présent, à votre tour. J'ai besoin de deux volontaires." Le regard de Severus s'attarda sur les étudiants rassemblés là. La plupart d'entre eux baissèrent la tête, espérant ne pas être choisis. "Quelqu'un de Serpentard, par exemple ? Des volontaires ? Peut-être… Mlle Nottingham !"

Il y eut quelques petits ricanements autour et beaucoup de murmures parmi les gamins. Lorena avait espéré aussi qu'il la laisserait tranquille. Elle se demanda ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de son professeur pour qu'il la choisisse. Peut-être parce qu'il savait fort bien comment elle se comportait dans un duel. Il lui avait appris pendant l'été. A moins que ce fût là une autre de ses idées bizarres. _Non, il sait que je connais le comportement à adopter._

Utilisant sa perception extra sensorielle, la jeune aveugle parvint à l'autre extrémité de l'estrade, celle où se tenait le Maître des Potions. Elle monta dessus, baguette en main, sa robe d'école se gonflant derrière elle au-dessus de l'uniforme scolaire qu'elle portait. Elle marcha vers le milieu de l'estrade, le rejoignant là.

Alastor Maugrey observa la fille. Elle semblait à l'aise en dépit de son handicap. Pourtant, il trouvait que le Professeur Rogue était dur avec la jeune fille, pour l'avoir choisie pour un premier duel, parmi tous les étudiants. Mais il connaissait la réputation de dureté de Rogue, même pour ses Serpentards.

"Allons, allons, nous avons besoin d'un autre étudiant !" s'exclama Alastor. "Quelqu'un de Gryffondor ?" Il demanda à un étudiant dont il savait qu'il ne constituerait pas une trop grosse menace pour la jeune fille aveugle. Il voulait rétablir l'équilibre entre le handicap de la jeune fille avec un étudiant moins puissant ou moins doué. Un sixième-année serait parfait. "Mr Longbottom ! Venez un peu par ici !"

Neville Longbottom monta sur l'estrade. Il n'était pas trop rassuré mais il supposa qu'une jeune aveugle ne devrait pas trop se montrer menaçante. Severus eut un sourire moqueur. Il avait perçu les pensées du gamin – elles apparaissaient de manière si évidente sur sa figure.

"Mlle Nottingham, comme vous êtes désavantagée, c'est vous qui entamerez le salut," fit Severus à voix haute.

"Oui, monsieur."

Il posa une main sur son bras, pour entrer en contact avec elle. _Pas de psychokinésie. Pas de feu. Cependant, vous pouvez utiliser votre perception extra sensorielle_, put-elle entendre dans sa tête. _C'est seulement une démonstration. _

Elle hocha seulement la tête.

Les deux étudiants se rencontrèrent au centre de l'estrade, à l'instar de ce qu'avaient montré leurs professeurs. Elle leva sa baguette devant son visage, puis l'abaissa de côté. Neville en fit autant. Ils exécutèrent tous les deux un demi-tour complet, et s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre d'une douzaine de pas environ.

Elle se tint prête, sans savoir quand l'attaque viendrait.

"_Petrificus Totalus_ !" Un jet de lumière sortit de la baguette de Neville mais avant qu'il n'arrivât à elle, Lorena cria "_Protego_ !". Son charme de protection détourna le sortilège lancé par le Gryffondor, malgré toute l'énergie que Neville y avait mise.

Un murmure admiratif parcourut les rangs des étudiants. Neville regardait la jeune aveugle avec un air perplexe qui fit sourire Severus encore plus moqueusement.

"Excellent, Mlle Nottingham. Dix points pour Serpentard," fut tout ce qu'il dit.

"Et dix points pour Gryffondor aussi !" ajouta Alastor rapidement. "Merci, Longbottom."

"Voici comment un duel se conduit en termes de manières et d'échange. Vous apprendrez aussi comment bloquer les sortilèges hostiles, comme Mlle Nottingham vient de le montrer. Attaquer est une chose, se défendre en est une toute autre. Maintenant, un autre étudiant pour prendre la place de Mr Longbottom et continuer le duel contre Mlle Nottingham ?" Une fois de plus, son regard s'étrécit, cherchant l'adversaire idéal.

"Pfff… Elle est aveugle, je suis sûre de faire mieux que cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe !"

Ces paroles avaient été prononcées assez fort, alors que Severus marchait tout près d'un groupe de Serpentards à sa droite. Il les avait entendues suffisamment clairement pour identifier leur auteur. "On dirait que Mlle Parkinson est plus que volontaire pour participer. Parkinson ! Sur l'estrade !" Il aurait aimé choisir quelqu'un d'une autre Maison mais il estima que Pansy Parkinson avait besoin d'une leçon. Surtout si elle était donnée par une « sale Sang-de-Bourbe ». Connaissant les capacités de Lorena, il était confiant qu'elle pourrait lui donner cette leçon. Cela ferait les pieds à Parkinson, sans que Severus se montre trop dur avec elle. Il passa à côté de Lorena et se retira à l'extrémité de l'estrade derrière elle.

Pansy râla mais en voyant l'air renfrogné du Directeur de sa Maison, elle se tut. Par ailleurs, elle pourrait donner un beau spectacle en ridiculisant cette Sang-de-Bourbe par une victoire nette et sans bavure. Cette saleté de Sang-de-Bourbe aveugle. Qui n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une sorcière aveugle dans un duel ? C'était une blague ! Pansy était rancunière, sa soif de revanche pourrait être ainsi étanchée d'une façon complètement licite et qui plus est, devant tout le monde.

"Vous jetterez vos sortilèges pour désarmer votre adversaire et seulement dans ce but. A trois !" La voix profonde de Severus résonna dans la salle. Tout le monde regardait avec une intense attention, encore plus car tout le monde était au courant de la haine que Pansy entretenait à l'égard de Lorena.

Pansy et Lorena se rencontrèrent au centre de l'estrade. La première affichait un sourire sarcastique sur son visage. Elle était plus grande, plus grosse que la jeune aveugle. Une fois qu'elles furent proches l'une de l'autre, elle fut frappée par la détermination qui emplissait les yeux gris pâle et vides de Lorena.

"T'as peur, espèce de sale Sang-de-Bourbe aveugle ?" fit-elle à voix haute.

Pansy eut un sourire moqueur. "T'aimerais bien, hein ?" Lorena ricana bien distinctement, afin que les étudiants autour puissent l'entendre. Son ton n'avait plus rien de doux, ce qui troubla Pansy pendant une seconde.

"A vos baguettes !"

Elles levèrent toutes les deux leurs baguettes devant leurs visages, répétant le même rituel. Une fois qu'elles se furent éloignées d'une douzaine de pas, elles se retournèrent pour s'affronter.

"A trois…" Severus commença à compter mais avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre le chiffre « trois », Pansy jeta l'un de ses sorts préférés, un sortilège que Drago Malefoy lui avait appris.

"_Everte Statum_ !"

Lorena était prête mais comme elle s'attendait à ce que l'attaque soit lancée une fois le décompte terminé, elle fut surprise. Le sort fut particulièrement efficace. Il l'envoya voler dans les airs en direction de l'extrémité de l'estrade où se tenait Severus.

Elle atterrit rudement sur les fesses, aux pieds du Maître des Potions. Ses jambes étaient largement écartées, en face de lui et des autres étudiants rassemblés autour de cette partie de l'estrade. Certains d'entre eux eurent des regards polissons pour elle. Sa robe et sa jupe d'école s'étaient soulevées et laissaient apparaître ses cuisses. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Severus en fut troublé. Il n'était pas le seul, d'autres étudiants autour aussi. Ce fut ainsi que tout le monde apprit que la jeune fille portait des bas noirs – et non des collants – complétant un ensemble de lingerie composé d'un porte-jarretelles noir et d'une petite culotte noire.

"Oh, un porte-jarretelles ! C'est plutôt excitant !" remarqua l'un des garçons.

"Hey, regarde, elle a de belles jambes !" cria quelqu'un.

"On dirait qu'elle aime les écarter !" fit un autre d'une voix lubrique.

"Oui, elle est prête pour qu'on la prenne comme ça," fit un quatrième en la lorgnant tandis que les autres rirent de tout coeur.

"Ouais, je suis sûr qu'elle aime ça, comme les autres salopes de chez Serpentard !" ajouta un cinquième parmi les rires gras de ses camarades.

Ces remarques particulièrement salaces provoquèrent la fureur du Maître des Potions. Ces petits cons ne le savaient pas mais ils parlaient de sa fiancée après tout. "Silence !" aboya-t-il. Il avait noté d'où provenaient ces commentaires. Un groupe de garçons de septième année qui portaient les couleurs rouge et or. "Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor !" gronda-t-il en direction du groupe. "La prochaine fois, vous suivrez le cours avec plus d'attention, au lieu de lutiner ainsi dans votre coeur !"

Alastor Maugrey ne dit rien. Son œil magique avait focalisé sur les cinq étudiants mâles. Un sourire moqueur s'était aussi affiché sur son visage. Il ne viendrait pas à leur secours. _Bien fait pour eux !_

Les Serpentards se contentèrent d'étouffer leur joie en entendant la dernière réplique de leur Directeur. Lorena n'était pas si populaire chez Serpentard. Cependant, certains d'entre eux apprécièrent vraiment la situation car grâce à leur camarade, la Maison rivale venait tout juste de perdre un bon paquet de points. L'un dans l'autre, même quelques unes des copines de Pansy trouvèrent génial que Gryffondor ait perdu des points grâce à Lorena, même si elle n'était qu'une « sale Sang-de-Bourbe aveugle ».

Lorena se secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Elle ne dit rien, contente que Severus ait pris sa défense. Cependant, une fois qu'il en eût terminé avec les étudiants irrespectueux, il saisit la jeune femme par le col de sa robe d'école d'une manière plutôt brutale pour la renvoyer au combat, sans aucune autre forme d'excuse. Elle étouffa le cri qui lui montait à la gorge. Par leur très bref contact, elle perçut sa déception. En retour, il sentit aussi qu'elle était furieuse après Pansy Parkinson. _Et non, n'allez pas utiliser le _Sectumsempra_ non plus contre elle !_ put-elle entendre dans sa tête pendant leur très court contact physique. _Nous ne voulons pas d'accident ici._

Elle prit ses marques pour s'assurer qu'elle se trouvait dans la bonne direction, sa perception extra sensorielle ouverte au maximum. Elle pouvait ressentir la satisfaction et la haine de Parkinson. Les amis de cette dernière souriaient d'un air moqueur des plus sincères. Mais contrairement aux Gryffondors, ils se montrèrent plus discrets.

Elle ne leur laissa pas de temps pour se réjouir encore plus. Elle jeta rapidement son sort. "_Expelliarmus_ !"

Le puissant jet de lumière écarlate toucha Parkinson de plein fouet. Elle se retrouva jetée à terre, sa baguette hors de portée de la main. Très vite, Lorena balança sa main gauche en avant. La baguette de Pansy lui atterrit avec grâce dans la main.

Severus serra les lèvres. _J'avais bien spécifié pas de psychokinésie ! Qu'est-ce que cette femme peut être têtue !_ Puis il lui vint à l'esprit qu'elle aurait pu jeter un sort d'attraction silencieusement. Ce qui ferait d'elle une étudiante bien avancée comparée aux autres de sixième année.

Lorena se tenait au milieu de l'estrade. "Est-ce que c'est ça que tu cherches, Pansy ?" dit-elle doucement, avec un petit sourire moqueur dans sa direction, la baguette de son adversaire dans la main. Tout le monde rit, y compris les Gryffondors. S'amuser aux dépens de Parkinson était une occasion à ne surtout pas rater, et qui valait bien la peine que la Maison perde quelques points supplémentaires en route – le cas échéant. Maugrey affichait toujours un sourire ricaneur sur ses lèvres, cette fois pour une autre raison. La jeune aveugle était puissante en effet.

"_Obscuro_ !" Lorena continua, sa baguette en direction de sa rivale. Soudain, un bandeau s'enroula autour de la tête de Pansy, au niveau de ses yeux. Un murmure général de surprise s'éleva des rangs des étudiants. "Je suppose que ça équilibre le jeu entre nous désormais, Pansy. Tu ne crois pas ?"

Severus ne dit rien, il se contenta de sourire ironiquement. Ce que fit aussi Moody. Le Maître des Potions n'enleva même pas de points aux Gryffondors qui se moquaient. Il avait adoré la façon dont Lorena avait rendu Pansy Parkinson quelque peu ridicule devant tout le monde. Il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer non plus – en dépit de ses remontrances, Pansy continuait toujours à traiter Lorena avec mépris, seulement à cause de ces préjugés stupides jalousement entretenus dans la plupart des familles de sang-purs.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse se lever, Pansy rappela sa baguette. "_Accio_ baguette !" Laquelle vola de la main de Lorena, dont la paume était grande ouverte, comme si elle s'attendait à ce sort. Une fois que la baguette eût atteint sa main, Pansy jeta un autre sortilège. "_Formicasortia_ !" cria-t-elle avec un geste horizontal preste.

Pansy était en colère, consciente qu'elle venait de se rendre ridicule à cause d'une fille aveugle, et qui plus est, une née-moldue. Les yeux toujours bandés, elle avait jeté son sort avec une telle violence que le résultat en fut quelque peu inattendu. Une fourmi géante d'environ deux mètres de long était apparue – à sa grande surprise, puis à son entière satisfaction une fois qu'elle eût enlevé le bandeau – et à l'horreur du reste des étudiants. Certains d'entre eux reculèrent, criant d'effroi. Ils n'avaient jamais vu pareille créature et d'aussi près, pas même avec Hagrid.

Un silence total tomba sur la salle, ce qui informa Lorena que quelque chose n'allait pas. D'après le nom du sortilège, la créature était une fourmi. Pourtant, sa perception extra sensorielle forma dans son esprit l'image d'une grosse créature rouge, pleine de venin et d'agressivité. _Danger_.

"Très bien, Mlle Nottingham, je vais vous en débarrasser," dit une voix profonde derrière elle.

Lorena ne voulait pas embarrasser le Professeur Rogue, son enseignant. Mais elle voulait avertir Severus, l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle lui envoya une puissante vague d'amour, mêlée d'angoisse. Il s'arrêta net dans ses pas, surpris par le sentiment qu'il venait de recevoir d'elle. _Non, Severus. Ne l'approche pas. Danger. Laisse-moi m'en occuper. Je t'en prie, _put-il lire dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, en utilisant la Légilimencie.

Le silence était à présent palpable dans la salle de classe. Les étudiants autour de l'estrade et proches de la fourmi, s'étaient prudemment retirés à distance. Lorena marcha vers la fourmi avec précaution. La fourmi géante se rapprochait toujours plus des quelques étudiants non loin de là, ses mandibules ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, faisant des bruits étranges et effrayants. La jeune femme perçut de la terreur autour d'elle. Non pas sa terreur, à elle, mais bien celle des autres jeunes présents alentours.

Elle se rappelait quand elle n'était qu'une enfant, comment elle parvenait à faire partir les araignées, les fourmis et autres indésirables, de la maison de sa grand-mère – à la satisfaction de la vieille dame. Elle commença à parler d'une voix rauque, âpre et sifflante, dans une langue inconnue. _"Laisse-les tranquille. Ne leur fais rien. Viens plutôt à moi."_

La fourmi ne sembla pas avoir compris, ni même entendu. Lorena intensifia les sons rauques et sifflants qui sortaient du plus profond de sa gorge, tout en se rapprochant de la créature. _"Laisse-les tranquille. Ne leur fais rien. Viens plutôt à moi."_

De derrière, Severus eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il savait qu'il avait déjà entendu ce langage auparavant, plus ou moins. Il lui rappelait étrangement le Fourchelang mais il espéra que ce n'était pas là le cas. Ses espoirs furent vite déçus. Il n'était pas un Fourchelang lui-même mais la fréquentation du Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant un certain nombre d'années avait formé son oreille suffisamment pour qu'il puisse reconnaître ce langage. C'était en effet une forme très proche de Fourchelang. Il échangea un coup d'œil rapide avec Maugrey que la situation avait rendu perplexe aussi.

"_Laisse-les tranquille. Ne leur fais rien. Viens plutôt à moi."_ Elle fit appel à toute sa magie élémentale pour persuader la créature.

Finalement, la fourmi se tourna vers elle, comme si elle l'avait enfin remarquée ou bien venait juste de l'entendre, au grand soulagement de des étudiants tout proches. La fourmi marcha soudainement vers Lorena d'un pas rapide. Voyant cela, Severus voulut protéger la jeune femme mais elle se trouvait entre lui et la créature. Au même moment, elle jeta un sort pour détruire la créature.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA_ !" hurla-t-elle.

La fourmi fut tuée sur le coup. Sans baguette. Uniquement par le pouvoir de ses paroles et de son esprit.

La salle tomba dans un silence de mort. On aurait pu entendre une épingle tomber.

Lorena devint subitement consciente de ce qu'elle avait fait. Sa baguette, toujours à la main et la main pendant le long de son corps, échappa à sa prise et tomba à terre, lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle venait d'utiliser l'un des trois Impardonnables. Un sort jeté sans baguette.

"Mais à quoi est-ce que tu as joué ?" lui demanda d'une voix tremblante l'un des étudiants de Serdaigle non loin d'elle. Cette question sembla rendre aux autres étudiants leur aptitude à parler. "Fourchelang ! Fourchelang ! Fourchelang !" put-elle entendre dans la foule.

_Severus !_ appela-t-elle avec angoisse par leur lien. _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? _Elle comprit la question de son camarade de classe, mais elle se trouva incapable de répondre. Etait-ce à propos du Sortilège de la Mort ? Ou bien le fait qu'elle avait utilisé une forme altérée de… Fourchelang ? Le langage des créatures ? Le Fourchelang était associé à la Magie Noire dans l'esprit de nombreux étudiants. Mais elle l'avait appris de sa grand-mère, sa grand-mère n'utilisait pas la Magie Noire…

Le Maître des Potions perçut son désarroi. Il jeta un regard rapide à Alastor Maugrey, lequel réagit une seconde plus tard avec toute l'autorité d'un officier de police. "La classe est terminée ! Sortez en ordre ! Retournez à vos salles communes respectives et restez-y jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Allez !" ordonna l'ancien Auror. Les étudiants, choqués par ce qu'ils venaient de voir, ne demandèrent pas leur reste et sortirent rapidement de la salle, dans un silence complet.

Severus regarda la jeune femme qui était devenue sa promise, comme si elle était devenue une parfaite inconnue. Ce qui était certain, c'est qu'un aspect entier de sa personnalité venait tout juste de se révéler à lui.

* * *

Lorena demeura immobile sur l'estrade, ses yeux gris pâle et vides fixant le néant devant elle. Une fois tous les étudiants dehors avec Maugrey, Severus verrouilla la porte et plaça un sort de silence dessus, afin que nul ne puisse entrer ou entendre ce qu'ils pourraient se dire. Il ramassa la baguette de Lorena par terre et la tira doucement par le bras pour la faire descendre de l'estrade. Mais elle lui résista, restant immobile, le regard perdu. Il changea de tactique et la prit dans ses bras.

Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps devant eux. Les alarmes anti-Magie Noire avaient dû se déclencher dans le château quand elle avait jeté l'_Avada Kedavra_.

"Lorena, Dumbledore ou McGonagall vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Parle-moi ! Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, comment tu as pu jeter le Sortilège de la Mort... comme ça." Sa voix se faisait aussi réconfortante que possible, si douce, si soyeuse.

Mais la jeune femme resta muette. Immobile entre ses bras. Il l'embrassa gentiment sur le front. Aucune réaction. Pas même celle de ses bras s'agrippant autour de lui. Il ne restait à Severus que très peu d'options. "_Legilimens_…" murmura-t-il pour entrer dans l'esprit de la jeune sorcière.

Elle n'opposa aucune résistance. Il lut sa peur pour lui et les autres étudiants. Il vit qu'elle ne laissait pas sa peur la submerger. Le raisonnement n'avait duré que quelques secondes seulement, sa décision avait été prise de jeter le Sortilège de la Mort sur la créature. Il perçut aussi de la souffrance. L'_Avada Kedavra_ lui avait permis de prendre une vie. Ce qui était en absolue contradiction avec sa magie élémentale. Ce qui l'avait paralysée au moment où elle l'avait découvert.

Pourtant, la pire chose qu'il avait trouvée dans son esprit était cette anxiété. Non seulement elle avait utilisé sa magie élémentale pour tuer un être vivant, mais elle l'avait fait sans avoir recours à sa baguette, seulement en prononçant les paroles mortelles. Cela lui rappela quand il l'avait brutalisée quelques semaines auparavant, comme s'il avait utilisé l'_Endoloris_ sur elle d'une manière similaire – sans baguette et de manière informulée. Il comprit la terreur de la jeune femme. Il était probablement le seul être au monde en mesure de la comprendre.

Le pire de tout, dans leurs deux cas, c'était que l'_intention_ avait été là, bien présente. La réalité pure et dure.

Severus se retira doucement de son esprit quand il entendit la porte cédant à Albus Dumbledore.

"Lorena… dis-moi quelque chose…" Severus tourna la tête vers le Directeur. Le vieil homme était seul.

"Que s'est-il passé, Severus ? Les alarmes anti-Magie Noire se sont déclenchées."

Le Maître des Potions serra Lorena encore plus étroitement contre lui, dans un geste protecteur. "Juste une démonstration qui nous a quelque peu échappé, Monsieur le Directeur. Rien de plus."

Le regard d'Albus Dumbledore montra bien qu'il n'était pas du tout convaincu par cette explication. "Au point de déclencher les alarmes Magie Noire dans tout le château ?" Sa voix non plus d'ailleurs.

"Nous étions en train de nous entraîner au duel. Pansy Parkinson a invoqué une fourmi géante. J'ai voulu la détruire mais Mlle Nottingham m'informa alors que cette créature était dangereuse. Elle a voulu m'éviter le danger et elle a jeté le Sortilège de la Mort dessus."

Quelque chose en Severus lui hurla qu'il aurait intérêt à ne rien dire sur la façon dont elle avait jeté ce maléfice. Bien qu'il fût conscient qu'il avait une classe entière d'étudiants témoins de ce qu'il s'était passé réellement. En plus d'Alastor Maugrey. Toute l'affaire ferait l'objet d'âpres discussions. Il était même plutôt certain qu'elle constituait déjà le principal sujet débattu vigoureusement à présent dans chaque salle commune des quatre Maisons. Albus ou Minerva auraient appris un jour ou l'autre que le maléfice avait été jeté sans baguette. _Autant tout cracher maintenant._

"Où sont les étudiants ?" demanda Dumbledore.

"Maugrey a renvoyé la classe et les a envoyés dans leurs salles communes respectives jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Ils étaient choqués et je crois même qu'ils ont eu peur. Nous aurons besoin de leur expliquer ultérieurement ce qu'il s'est passé, avec une explication valable."

Albus les regardait d'une manière étrange qui fit lever les barrières mentales de Severus. Puis il comprit que le vieil homme ne cherchait pas dans son esprit mais bien dans celui de Lorena. Severus tenta de la protéger par leur lien mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher Dumbledore d'utiliser la Légilimencie sur elle.

"Elle a parlé à cette créature en Fourchelang, n'est-ce pas, Severus ?"

"Oui, Monsieur le Directeur."

"Et elle a jeté le Sortilège de la Mort… en utilisant sa magie élémentale… sans baguette, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus prit une profonde inspiration. "Oui, Monsieur le Directeur."

Albus se trouvait suffisamment proche d'eux pour échanger un regard empli de compassion avec son Maître des Potions. "Alastor a bien fait de renvoyer les étudiants. Vous avez raison, Severus, nous leur expliquerons tout ceci plus tard dans la journée… une fois que nous aurons compris la chaîne des événements." Il soupira. "Nous devons exercer toutes les précautions possibles. Car nous venons d'assister aux effets du rituel que vous avez tous les deux accompli cet été. Sa magie s'est spectaculairement développée, et dans une mesure que je n'avais pas prévue."

"Vous voulez dire d'une façon qui pourrait intéresser le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?"

Albus hocha la tête. "Exactement. Sachant que certains étudiants ont des familles en relation avec Voldemort, nous devons trouver une explication suffisamment convaincante qui ne devrait pas attirer son attention sur elle pour le moment."

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard muet de compréhension.

"Je suppose que c'était là le dernier cours de la journée pour tous les deux ?"

"Oui, Monsieur le Directeur."

"Amenez-la à l'Infirmerie et discutez avec elle, Severus. Vous êtes le seul qui puisse faire quelque chose pour elle. Vous êtes l'expert en Magie Noire et elle est angoissée. Etant donné votre relation étroite à tous deux, vous êtes la seule personne qui puisse la rassurer. Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ratez tous les deux le dîner. Je parlerai alors aux étudiants ce soir à propos de cet incident. Je parlerai aussi avec Alastor, il doit savoir, certes pas tout dans le détail mais il se peut qu'il ne soupçonne pas l'étendue des pouvoirs de Lorena. J'ai lu assez dans son esprit pour élaborer une raison valide. Tout doit revenir à la normale pour tout le monde, les étudiants, vous, et elle. Je parlerai aussi à Minerva, elle a dû entendre les alarmes anti-Magie Noire se déclencher."

"Merci, Monsieur le Directeur. Je vais prendre soin de Mlle Nottingham."

Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil à la fourmi géante toujours sur l'estrade. Il pouvait voir que la bête avait été tuée nettement, sans laisser de traces de combat ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Une authentique destruction par _Avada Kedavra_. Il hocha la tête, dans une intense réflexion. Il sortit sa baguette de la manche de son vêtement. "_Formica Evanesco_ !" La fourmi disparut dans un crépitement d'étincelles. Puis il quitta la salle.

"Viens, Lorena." La jeune femme était comme pétrifiée. Alors Severus fit la seule chose qu'il pensa qui devrait marcher. Il lui embrassa la bouche très tendrement. Mais les lèvres de Lorena restèrent immobiles contre les siennes, comme si elle avait été embrassée de derrière une vitre. Son manque de réaction effraya le sorcier, le menant à un niveau insoupçonné d'anxiété.

Severus remit sa robe de professeur, vérifia qu'il avait bien sa baguette et celle de Lorena avec lui, avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour la porter. Ils quittèrent la salle de classe en utilisant le réseau de Cheminette du château, à destination de l'Infirmerie. Il voulait s'assurer que le bébé qu'elle portait n'avait pas été affecté par son inhabituelle démonstration de Magie Noire et sa chute précédente. Bien qu'il suspectât que l'enfant s'accrocherait, étant donné qu'il avait déjà résisté à la potion abortive. Et au viol qu'il avait perpétré contre elle.

* * *

**_Bon, c'est vrai, j'ai été inspirée par la scène de duel dans la _Chambre des Secrets _(tant le livre que le film) – l'une de mes scènes favorites dans la saga HP. Sauf que j'ai fait quelques changements pour convenir à mon histoire ici._**

**_J'aime bien insérer quelques lignes de dialogue issues des films, de temps à autre. Sauf que je n'ai pas vu les films en français. Ca sonne définitivement mieux en anglais, enfin c'est mon impression, je peux me tromper. Vos indications sont les bienvenues._**

**_Et franchement, Alastor Maugrey est bien meilleur en prof de DCFM que cette lavette de nommée Gilderoy Lockhart... (même si dans le film, Kenneth Branagh était brillant, le rôle lui allait comme un gant et il m'avait bien fait rire)._**

**_Même remarque que pour Tom Riddle, à propos du nom de Neville Longbottom. Je trouve tellement ridicule de franciser les noms de personnages qui sont britanniques. Donc « Longbottom » restera « Longbottom »._**

**_Maintenant, faites attention, chers lecteurs et lectrices. Au-delà de son aspect comique, cette scène est très importante car elle va déclencher toute une série d'événements qui auront lieu dans les chapitres futurs. Restez branchés sur cette chaîne et vous comprendrez pourquoi. C'est en relation avec Lorena qui est une Fourchelang._**

**_Merci de laisser des revues ! Les muses ont besoin d'encouragements aussi, elles sont exigeantes et j'ai besoin d'elles, même pour la traduction ! (Comme c'est difficile de s'auto-traduire… je ne pensais pas…)_**


	43. Complètement, absolument, inconditionnel

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**43 – Complètement, absolument, inconditionnellement**

Poppy Pomfrey avait alité Lorena sur le lit d'examen à l'Infirmerie. Severus lui expliqua brièvement la poussée de Magie Noire que la jeune femme avait eu quelques minutes auparavant. Il décrivit comment elle avait jeté l'_Avada Kedavra_, sans baguette, uniquement par la seule force de sa voix, rien que pour tuer la créature. Et son absence totale de réaction à ses paroles. Elle était partie pour un monde inconnu. Ses yeux vides étaient encore plus vides que jamais, jetant devant elle un étrange regard, ce qui était absolument effrayant.

"Vous vous inquiétez pour l'enfant, Severus ?"

"Oui. Je ne veux pas de séquelles suite à ça. Mai savant tout, son… air absent… elle ne réagissait même pas quand je la prenais dans mes bras."

"OK, d'abord le bébé et ensuite nous verrons pour elle ce qui lui arrive. Elle est manifestement en état de choc."

La médi-sorcière lui jeta un coup d'œil pendant une seconde ou deux. _Est-ce qu'il se serait attaché à elle après tout ?_ Il avait l'air très protecteur de la fille en effet. Elle examina Lorena, passant au-dessus du ventre de la jeune femme sa baguette médicale. "Non, tout va bien, Severus. Elle va bien et le bébé aussi." Elle s'arrêta. "Au fait, vous voulez savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille ?"

"Déjà, si tôt ?" demanda-t-il.

"Il existe un sort spécial pour ça, qui peut détecter le sexe du bébé aussi tôt qu'un mois. Je pourrais vous le dire si vous le souhaitez. A tous les deux, bien entendu. Si l'un d'entre vous ne le veut pas, je ne le ferai pas."

Severus regarda Lorena. Le regard gris pâle de la jeune femme fixait toujours le plafond, plus vide que jamais. "Je ne crois que nous allons le faire maintenant, Poppy. Merci quand même."

"Voyons son état. On dirait qu'elle s'est coupée du monde."

Severus ne dit rien. Elle était partie ailleurs en effet. Il laissa Poppy passer sa médi-baguette au-dessus de la tête de la jeune femme.

"Eh bien, je suppose que tuer n'est pas exactement ce qu'elle s'attendait à faire en classe, Severus. Voici une jeune femme, porteuse d'une nouvelle vie, dotée de talents de guérison très puissants, dont la magie s'appuie sur la vie, et vous vous demandez pourquoi elle est dans cet état ? Elle dans un état de choc complet. Je vais lui donner quelque chose pour se relaxer. A-t-elle réagi à quoi que ce soit avant que vous l'ayez amenée ici ?"

"Non… rien… pas même lorsque je… je l'ai embrassée," fit-il doucement.

"Mmmm… je suggère que vous restiez avec elle, continuez avec elle ainsi et soyez gentil. Très gentil."

Le Maître des Potions fit la moue. "Je ne suis pas un homme gentil, Poppy, et vous le savez."

"Eh bien, je suppose que c'est le moment ou jamais de commencer à l'être, Severus," répliqua la médi-sorcière d'un ton sarcastique.

Il laissa le sarcasme glisser sur lui. "Vous pensez qu'elle peut toujours assister au cours de D.F.C.M quand même ?"

"Vous voulez dire en étant enceinte ?" Il hocha la tête. "Bien sûr, qu'elle le peut ! Elle n'est pas fragile, au contraire. Elle a réussi à vous ramener d'entre les morts, ne l'oubliez pas. Et elle était déjà enceinte à ce moment-là. Non, je pense qu'elle est plus en état de choc parce que tuer est contraire à sa magie." Elle s'arrêta, le temps pour elle de lire les indications que lui donnait sa baguette. "Sa magie doit être sacrément puissante pour la mettre dans un tel état. Mais je suis confiante que ça ne va pas durer. Elle reviendra à nous mais cela prendra un peu de temps, quelques heures."

Elle donna à Lorena un remède calmant très léger. Le regard vitreux dans les yeux de la jeune femme sembla disparaître pendant quelques secondes. Ses yeux se fermèrent à moitié, lentement. Poppy la porta avec un charme de lévitation vers un lit dans un coin du dortoir de l'hôpital qui était désert. "Vous pouvez rester avec elle, Severus. Je suis sincère, vraiment, réconfortez-la, consolez-la, soyez gentil, cela l'aidera à surmonter tout ça. Parlez avec elle aussi, même si elle est à moitié endormie. Le remède n'est pas assez puissant pour la faire dormir cependant, elle pourrait juste s'assoupir un peu. Je vais jeter un sort de silence autour du lit." Elle les laissa seuls après avoir fermé les rideaux autour du lit.

Et voilà où Severus en était. Assis sur le lit de la jeune femme, sa main dans la sienne. Les yeux de Lorena se fermaient plus ou moins mais elle ne pouvait pas dormir. Son regard avait quelque chose d'inquiétant. Elle avait l'air drogué, épuisé et triste. Il porta la main de la jeune femme à ses lèvres pour un baiser. Elle resta immobile, son visage complètement impassible.

Severus opta pour une tactique différente. Il aurait bien utilisé la Légilimencie sur elle – il la maîtrisait. Mais il était soucieux que cette intrusion pourrait la perturber encore plus en l'effrayant. Regardant la main de Lorena dans la sienne, il décida d'utiliser la capacité qu'elle possédait elle-même – et qui lui avait été transférée pendant le rituel de virginité. La télépathie de contact. Cela valait la peine d'essayer.

La télépathie de contact, d'après ce que Severus en avait déjà ressenti, était plus douce et conviendrait plus à sa nature. Il lui serra la main gauche un peu plus dans la sienne. Ses yeux tombèrent sur l'anneau des Serpents-d'Amour. Mu par une intuition, il embrassa l'anneau, l'utilisant comme un portail vers elle, concentrant son esprit sur elle, l'appelant gentiment, essayant de percevoir ses émotions – ou le manque d'émotions.

Severus se souvenait qu'elle avait l'habitude de lui envoyer des vagues d'amour. _Je ne peux pas. Je n'éprouve pas d'amour pour elle. Je suis incapable de faire une chose pareille. Je ne suis pas un amant. Je ne suis pas un empathe. Je suis un meurtrier, pas un guérisseur._ Mais… Soudain, il se rappela de l'amour qu'ils avaient fait dans la caverne. Leurs baisers. Les caresses qu'ils avaient échangées. Le Serment Inviolable. Il pouvait entendre dans sa tête leurs gémissements, grognements et râles de plaisir, quand il était enfoui en elle profondément, quand ses mains parcouraient le corps de la jeune femme, quand la bouche de Lorena traçait un chemin de feu sur sa peau. L'extase qu'il avait ressentie en la déflorant, son sexe épais qui allait et venait entre les parois serrées, chaudes et humides du sexe de sa partenaire... Que ne donnerait-il pas pour sentir ça encore.

Severus frissonna – mais il n'aurait pas pu dire si c'était dû à ces souvenirs ou bien à quelque chose qui passait maintenant entre eux deux. Il ressentit une démangeaison sous ses vêtements, là où son propre anneau était en contact avec sa poitrine. Il continua à se concentrer sur elle, en songeant à tous ces tendres souvenirs. Il n'était pas capable de lui envoyer des vagues d'amour mais peut-être que le désir, l'envie, le besoin, le manque, la convoitise charnelle, seraient suffisamment puissantes pour l'ébranler et la ramener à lui.

"Severus…" put-il entendre faiblement au loin. Ses yeux sombres s'ouvrirent et rencontrèrent ses yeux gris pâle, emplis de larmes. "Severus…" Elle pleurait silencieusement. Quelque part, cela avait fonctionné. Son désir d'elle l'avait ramenée.

C'en fut trop pour lui. Il se pencha vers elle et la saisit tout contre lui. "Oh, Lorena !" fit-il doucement. Sa bouche rencontra la sienne dans un baiser sensuel, qui lui mangea le visage avec une passion dévorante. Elle gémit dans le baiser, le type de gémissement qui l'excitait l'homme qu'il était. Il se sentit durcir dans son pantalon. Le bras libre de Lorena trouva le corps de son amant, sa poitrine, son épaule, son cou. Elle serra sa main dans la sienne en réponse, intensifiant le lien entre eux, retournant ses sentiments et ses émotions. Cette fois, elle lui renvoya des vagues de besoin, de manque, de désir et de convoitise charnelle. C'était si bon pour elle de donner et pour lui de recevoir. Il gémit légèrement dans le baiser.

"Oh, Lorena, tu m'as fait peur !" dit-il une fois qu'ils eurent rompu le baiser.

Son regard aveugle était toujours vide mais c'était son habituel regard vide, et non plus cet horrible regard fixe et vide qu'elle avait eu quelques minutes auparavant. Elle pleurait aussi. L'expression sur son visage était celui d'une personne submergée par une angoisse douloureuse. Sa main libre atteignit le bras de l'homme, son épaule, son cou. La bouche de Lorena s'ouvrit un peu, sa respiration était superficielle et elle finit par sangloter.

Severus la prit dans ses bras, l'étreignant encore plus fort. "Lâche prise, lâche seulement prise…" Sa voix profonde était aussi réconfortante que possible.

Elle s'accrocha à lui comme si elle voulait que jamais il ne la quitte, l'implorant dans une plainte faible. Il lui massa le dos, essayant de calmer la crise d'anxiété qu'il pouvait ressentir, lui envoyant toute la paix et la sérénité qu'il pouvait rassembler en lui-même, la berçant pour la consoler dans une étreinte réconfortante.

Il regarda le visage de Lorena. Elle avait la même expression de douleur que celle qu'elle affichait quand elle jouait l'_Adagio pour Cordes_, la même douleur qui ravageait son âme. Il lui caressa le visage, les cheveux, pour la calmer. Elle semblait être crucifiée – et Severus l'avait vu suffisamment avec l'_Endoloris_ pour le reconnaître.

"Comme je déteste ça, de te voir souffrir ainsi…" murmura-t-il de sa voix profonde et soyeuse. Il soupira, tout en continuant à lui caresser le visage et les cheveux, arrangeant ses boucles noires. Il lui vint à l'idée que leur enfant aurait sûrement des cheveux noirs aussi, comme eux deux.

Il sentit la main de Lorena sur sa joue aussi, tandis que l'autre main de la jeune femme tenait toujours la sienne dans une étreinte puissante. La main de Lorena sur le visage de l'homme le caressait doucement, en touches légères, comme si elle essayait de reconnaître chacun de ses traits. Lorsque ses doigts touchèrent la bouche de Severus, il attrapa l'un d'eux avec ses lèvres et enroula sa langue autour, comme s'il goûtait un bonbon ou un gâteau. Il ferma les yeux, gémissant de plaisir.

Lorena perçut son plaisir et cela la calma d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il était son professeur, son « presque amant », l'homme qu'elle aimait. "Severus ?"

Il s'arrêta de lui lécher le doigt. "Oui, Lorena ?"

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à la jeune femme avant qu'elle puisse exprimer son inquiétude. "Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est… arrivé ?"

"Tu veux dire… avec le maléfice ?"

Elle hocha la tête.

"Nous supposons que le Sortilège de la Mort a dû entrer en conflit complet avec ta magie élémentale, de là ton état de choc. Tu as dû te couper du reste du monde pour protéger ton âme. Très probablement."

"Mon âme ?"

"Oui. Tuer… déchire l'âme."

Elle pouvait sentir toute sa douleur, combien sa propre âme avait déjà été déchirée. Elle était allée profondément dans son âme, suffisamment pour voir les horreurs qu'il avait été parfois obligé de voir et de commettre. La torture, le viol, le meurtre. Elle se souvenait quand il l'avait faite souffrir avec une forme de l'_Endoloris_, et quand il l'avait prise contre son gré. Il avait dû – non, il avait déjà torturé, violé et tué. Elle se souvenait de son regard assassin en classe quand elle pouvait encore voir. Oui, son âme avait été bien plus que déchirée. Elle avait été déchiquetée en lambeaux.

Mais combien elle l'aimait toujours cependant… Elle serra sa main dans la sienne. "Tu veux dire… tuer un autre être humain. Mais ce n'était juste qu'un… qu'un animal dans ce cas."

"C'est vrai. Cependant, ta magie élémentale ne le voit pas ainsi, apparemment. Le prix à payer pour chaque meurtre est élevé... pour un meurtrier. Même un meurtrier comme moi. Pour quelqu'un comme toi, le prix est encore plus élevé."

"Pourquoi ? Je ne te suis pas…"

"Lorena… tu n'es pas une meurtrière. Tu es plus qu'une guérisseuse. Tu es… tu es une empathe. Ta magie élémentale te permet de faire de la vie une chance de vaincre la mort." Les paroles de Dumbledore venaient de lui revenir à la mémoire.

Le silence tomba entre eux, le temps pour elle de comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui dire. "Et le… le bébé ? Le bébé ?" finit-elle par demander.

"Il va bien, ne t'inquiète pas."

Severus pouvait lire sur le visage de Lorena qu'elle faisait tout son possible pour assimiler les informations qu'il venait de lui donner. Elle avait arrêté de pleurer et c'était là un bon signe, à côté de ses efforts pour donner du sens à ses paroles.

"Lorena, tu es une empathe. Pas une tueuse. Tu n'es pas… ta magie n'a de toute évidence pas été créée pour ça."

"Je voulais seulement te protéger, Severus… J'avais senti du danger."

"Je sais." Il soupira. "Tu vois, certaines personnes, moldues comme magiques, sont profondément choquées s'il leur arrive de tuer un être vivant, même par accident. Pas étonnant que quelqu'un comme toi, si sensible, si empathique, ait ressenti la même chose à un degré supérieur. Il n'y a rien d'étrange à cela."

"Il y a autre chose, Severus…"

Le Maître des Potions comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait dire.

"J'ai jeté le maléfice… sans ma baguette. J'ai tué… avec mes paroles seulement !"

"A propos de cette démonstration de magie, ne me demande pas. C'est juste que… c'est juste que je ne comprends pas cette partie-là non plus." Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il savait que des sorciers et des sorcières puissants pouvaient jeter des sorts sans l'aide de leur baguette. Mais les Impardonnables exigeaient une baguette. C'était cependant une partie qu'il pouvait comprendre, en relation à sa propre expérience. Il lui avait jeté l'_Endoloris_ de manière involontaire, sans baguette, sans dire un mot. Elle avait tué en utilisant l'_Avada Kedavra_ sans recourir à sa baguette.

Seul quelque chose qu'ils avaient expérimenté ensemble, pouvait avoir produit un tel résultat sur eux. Dumbledore avait raison : le rituel de virginité avait dû leur donner ce pouvoir.

Il lui embrassa le front. "Shhhh… ce n'était qu'une vilaine grosse fourmi." Severus regretta de ne pas avoir fait disparaître cette chose plus rapidement. Tout ceci aurait pu être évité.

Elle pouvait percevoir sa sincérité. Elle se souvenait de ce qu'il lui avait dit une fois, qu'il ne connaissait pas grand-chose à propos de la magie élémentale. Elle perçut aussi sa culpabilité. Elle caressa ses cheveux noirs et plats.

"Lorena… il y a aussi autre chose dont je veux te parler," dit-il tout en lui caressant le visage doucement. "Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu étais une Fourchelang, que tu peux parler le Fourchelang."

"Le Fourchelang ?"

Pendant une seconde ou deux, Severus se demanda si elle ne jouait pas à l'imbécile. Etre une née-moldue pouvait plus ou moins expliquer son ignorance. Cependant, elle était une sorcière très douée, en sixième année, ce qui donnait un ton étrange à sa question. "Tu as dû déjà en entendre parler, Lorena. Tu appartiens à la Maison de Salazar Serpentard, qui était lui-même un Fourchelang ! Qu'as-tu fait de tes cours d'Histoire de la Magie ? Déjà tous oubliés ?"

Elle détourna la tête de lui, comme si elle ne voulait pas lui parler. Il était habitué au langage corporel particulier de la jeune femme. Ses mains puissantes lui saisirent le visage pour la regarder dans les yeux. "Réponds-moi honnêtement !" Sa voix était plus autoritaire. "Laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire : c'est l'aptitude à parler avec les serpents. Une explication ?"

Elle hésita. "Je sais parler aux créatures comme les fourmis, les araignées, les cafards… et aussi les serpents, oui, c'est vrai. J'avais l'habitude de faire partir ces créatures de chez nous, quand je vivais chez ma grand-mère. Je leur disais seulement d'aller vivre ailleurs et elles quittaient la maison. Ma grand-mère ne s'en préoccupait pas, elle trouvait ça drôle, c'était quelqu'un de pratique, tu sais. Ca semblait normal pour elle."

Severus étrécit son regard sur elle. Il suivit une forte intuition. "C'est elle qui t'a appris, n'est-ce pas ?"

Lorena hocha la tête. "Oui… En plus de m'apprendre à comment préparer des infusions et des baumes, à reconnaître et à cueillir les herbes et les fleurs, oui, elle m'a aussi appris ça."

Severus se demanda si cette connaissance qu'elle possédait, avait influé sur le fait qu'elle était une des meilleures étudiantes en Potions et Herbologie. _Sûrement._

"C'était la mère de ta mère ou bien celle de ton père ?"

"La mère de mon père. Je ne connais pas ma parenté du côté de ma mère. Ils… considéraient que ma mère avait fait une erreur en épousant mon père. Je crois que qu'ils ne le lui ont jamais pardonné."

Severus réfléchit à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas être considérée comme une née-moldue. Définitivement. Sa grand-mère aurait très pu ne pas être une sorcière, mais elle n'était pas une Moldue non plus. Une _quart-de-sang_ ? Cependant il détestait ces divisions qui menaient à des préjugés. Il avait payé le prix fort, il y avait longtemps de cela, avec Lily. Il songea à ce lointain ancêtre de Lorena, cette sorcière dont on disait qu'elle avait donné naissance au sulfureux Sheriff de Nottingham – dont la descendante était assise devant lui maintenant. Dont la descendante portait son enfant, à lui. _Quel mélange_, pensa-t-il. _Sa lignée n'est peut-être pas de sang pur mais elle remonte aussi loin que celle de certaines des plus célèbres familles de sang-purs de notre monde – si bien entendu, tout ça est véridique._

"Voilà pourquoi tu pouvais comprendre les besoins des Serpents-d'Amour."

Lorena prit une inspiration. "Oui… Je pouvais les entendre crier combien ils étaient affamés d'amour. Ca m'en avait presque brisé le cœur alors. Mais je sais qu'ils sont en sécurité désormais."

"Tu as mentionné que tu pouvais parler non seulement aux serpents mais aussi aux autres créatures."

Elle rit doucement. "Oui. Parmi elles, les cafards. Ce sont les créatures les plus difficiles à se débarrasser qui soient. Ils peuvent être très têtus."

Lorena était silencieuse mais Severus savait qu'elle était en train de réfléchir et vite. Elle se rappelait quand elle l'avait sauvé, l'été dernier, en utilisant son empathie, en puisant dans sa magie élémentale. "Comment cela se fait-il que je peux être comme ça et… parler un langage associé à la Magie Noire ? Avec le Mal ?"

"Que veux-tu dire ?"

"Je sais aussi que… le Fourchelang est lié à la Magie Noire. Je le parlais bien avant d'apprendre _ça_, et comment on appelle ce langage. Même avant d'apprendre que j'étais une sorcière et que j'entre à Poudlard. J'ai entendu Drago Malefoy en parler un jour dans notre salle commune, lorsque nous étions en première année. Je ne participais pas à sa conversation mais… je l'ai entendu alors."

Il rit doucement à son tour. Il pouvait imaginer la scène.

"Nous ne sommes pas certains de cette relation en vérité," dit-il. "J'y croyais aussi mais… quand je t'ai entendu le parler aujourd'hui, je n'en suis plus aussi sûr. Dans ton cas, je l'expliquerais plutôt par ta relation particulière avec tout ce qui vit autour de toi, comme tu me l'avais expliqué dans la caverne, tu te souviens ?"

"Oui. Ma magie élémentale."

"Certes. Les Fourchelangs étaient associés au Mal à cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est lui aussi un Fourchelang et nombreux sont les gens qui ont associés le Fourchelang avec le Mal. C'est tout. Sinon, Salazar Serpentard était lui aussi un Fourchelang. Cela ne fait pas du Fondateur de notre Maison un Mage Noir. Les étudiants ont eu peur de cette créature, et certains d'entre eux, lorsqu'ils t'ont entendue s'exprimer en Fourchelang, ont eu encore plus peur. Par ailleurs, ton utilisation aussi efficace de l'_Avada Kedavra_ les a carrément effrayés."

"En fait, je ne connaissais pas grand-chose à l'histoire et sur Salazar Serpentard lui-même quand j'ai entendu Drago en parler alors. Nous étions en première année. Je n'y croyais pas moi-même que… que le langage que j'utilisais pour me débarrasser de ces petits insectes, était appelé Fourchelang. Je croyais que c'était quelque chose de particulier aux serpents. Je n'y prêtais guère d'attention alors parce que je pouvais parler avec d'autres créatures. Mais de la façon dont Drago en parlait… à propos de la Magie Noire et tout ça, j'ai préféré n'en rien dire. J'ai eu… peur."

"Voilà pourquoi nous n'en avons jamais entendu parler non plus, que tu es une Fourchelang."

"Non… mais j'ai ressenti une telle peur cet après-midi que… je ne pouvais pas laisser les choses se terminer de la sorte. Je devais faire quelque chose, cette créature était vraiment dangereuse."

"Je comprends."

Elle baissa les yeux. "J'ai peur, Severus. Peur que je puisse…" Les mots avaient du mal à sortir de sa gorge. "Je viens de réaliser pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'intéresse à moi. A cause de tout _cela_."

Severus ne voulait pas l'effrayer encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Mais elle avait raison. Il la prit dans ses bras, inquiet qu'elle puisse retomber dans son état de choc précédent. Il pouvait sentir son angoisse se déverser dans son esprit à lui, comme un torrent indiscipliné menaçant de déborder ses digues.

"Tu crois que je pourrais… tomber du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?" Sa voix était rauque.

"Non. C'est une question de choix purement, et seulement ça. Devenir un Mangemort exige ton consentement. Personne ne t'oblige à prendre la Marque des Ténèbres. Je ne laisserai pas ça arriver non plus. N'aie pas peur. Tu es en sécurité ici. Tu es en sécurité avec moi."

Elle commença à trembler et il la regarda. Les yeux de la jeune femme se vitrifiaient à nouveau, se vidant de la vie, comme ils l'avaient fait auparavant. "Lorena ! Reviens à moi !"

Elle sembla faire un effort extraordinaire pour s'accrocher à la réalité. "Severus…" Elle s'accrocha à sa robe de professeur, désespérément. "Prends-moi dans tes bras, Severus… Je t'en prie…"

Le Maître des Potions s'exécuta avec joie. Elle s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

"Poppy m'a dit que je devais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te réconforter et te consoler. Que je devrais être gentil avec toi."

Lorena eut un petit sourire. "Mais tu n'es pas un homme gentil, Severus. Tu n'arrêtes pas de me le dire."

"C'est vrai. Je suis juste un homme qui a faim de toi. Qui te convoite. Qui te désire comme jamais je n'ai désiré une femme avant toi. Je…" Les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Il ne pouvait pas les exprimer. Il ne le pouvait, cela reviendrait à un mensonge, selon lui. Le peu d'âme qui lui restait, voulait être honnête avec elle, parmi toutes les personnes sur terre.

Il sentit la main de Lorena sur sa joue. _Je t'aime, Severus. Toujours._ Elle soupira de contentement. "Peut-être que tu as faim, Severus ? Ou bien les autres vont se demander où tu peux bien être ?" demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes.

"Non, je n'ai pas faim. Sauf de toi. Quant aux autres, qui s'en soucie ?"

Elle pouffa. "Je me soucie de ta réputation." Elle lui caressa les cheveux et la joue, la tête de l'homme reposant sur sa poitrine. "C'est si bon de t'avoir ainsi, Severus," ajouta-t-elle plus sérieusement.

"Lorena, Poppy Pomfresh connaît le sort qui dit si c'est une fille ou un garçon. Elle suggère de le jeter sur toi, enfin, si tu le veux bien."

"Si tôt ?"

"Oui. J'ai eu aussi la même réaction. J'ai dit que ça ne me dérangeait pas mais le choix te revient."

Elle retomba dans le silence. Il pouvait percevoir combien elle était si peu sûre d'elle à cet instant. "Je ne sais pas vraiment. C'est si nouveau pour moi. Severus… J'ai peur d'être mère. Je suis aveugle… Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, quoi faire… Peut-être que si je ne le sais pas encore… ça serait comme si… comme si ce n'était pas réel, trop réel… pas encore…" Sa voix s'évanouit.

Il suivit son train de pensée – sans recourir pourtant à la Légilimencie. "Tu espérais le perdre."

Elle songea à ses dernières paroles. "Oui. Mais en même temps… c'est un bébé de toi, un enfant de l'amour, et je…" _Je t'aime._

"Mais en même temps, tu aimerais t'en débarrasser et je suis la seule personne à qui tu peux dire une chose pareille."

Elle le serra plus étroitement. "Oui," admit-elle.

"Je suis désolé, Lorena, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il va continuer à s'accrocher. Il a résisté au « Remède Contre les Lendemains Non-Désirés » et il a été conçu pendant un rituel de magie élémentale, à une date magique. Les chances sont plutôt contre toi."

"Oui, tu as raison, Severus. Merci quand même pour ta compréhension." Elle soupira profondément.

"Tu devrais essayer de dormir un peu."

"Je ne suis pas fatiguée. Je veux seulement être dans tes bras, te tenir, te sentir."

Il pouvait toujours percevoir son angoisse. Il l'étreignit plus étroitement encore, essayant de la réconforter avec sa chaleur, sa présence, son corps en contact avec celui de la jeune femme. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment, appréciant seulement leur présence mutuelle.

Severus sentit qu'elle s'affaissait dans ses bras. Il la regarda et s'aperçut qu'elle s'était endormie. Un sommeil normal, réparateur, serein. Il lui sourit, d'une manière presque tendre. "Tu as besoin de repos, Lorena," dit-il doucement, avant de lui embrasser les lèvres. Il réarrangea ses cheveux, ses oreillers, avant d'étaler sur le corps de la jeune femme la couverture pliée au pied du lit. Elle paraissait apaisée désormais.

_Combien j'aimerais t'emmener à mes appartements maintenant. Combien j'aimerais te faire mienne maintenant. Combien j'aimerais passer toute la nuit, jusqu'à l'aube… à te faire l'amour._

Severus eut du mal à la quitter. Il décida de passer un peu plus de temps avec elle. Il prit une chaise et la tira silencieusement jusqu'au lit. Il s'y assit et lui prit la main gauche dans la sienne. Il caressa l'anneau des Serpents-d'Amour sur l'annulaire de la jeune femme, complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

Il glissa dans le sommeil sans même s'en apercevoir, la tête reposant sur le flanc de Lorena, la main de la jeune femme toujours dans la sienne, jusqu'au moment où Mme Pomfresh vint vérifier l'état de sa jeune patiente. Elle le réveilla, surprise qu'il soit resté là si tard, rien que pour être avec elle. _Est-ce qu'il serait devenu gentil après tout ? _La médi-sorcière avait été touchée de voir qu'il avait passé toute la soirée avec la jeune femme, à lui tenir la main comme ça. Il paraissait détendu, presque heureux d'être en la compagnie de Lorena.

* * *

Lorena passa la nuit à l'Infirmerie. Severus quitta les lieux après que Mme Pomfresh l'ait renvoyé à ses appartements pour qu'il se repose. En dépit des conseils de la médi-sorcière, il partit pour entamer directement sa patrouille dans le château, baguette à la main.

Tout en marchant seul dans les corridors, il continuait à penser à la jeune femme. Il devait admettre qu'il aimait son caractère. Il aimait l'amour qu'ils avaient fait ensemble dans la caverne. Il aimait la confiance qu'elle avait en lui. Il aimait son sentiment d'insécurité, qui parfois faisait écho aux siens. Il aimait ses puissantes capacités. Il aimait ses traits d'esprit et son humour.

_Est-ce que je l'aime ?_

Elle l'aimait – complètement, absolument, inconditionnellement. Il n'avait aucun doute par rapport à cela, c'était si évident. S'il s'était senti d'abord fort peu à l'aise avec ce sentiment au début, il devait admettre que c'était délicieux. Etre aimé. Etre accepté tel qu'il était. Sans autre question. Etre pris en entier – physiquement et émotionnellement. Les mains de Lorena sur son corps. Son sexe d'homme dans celui de la jeune femme. Entièrement, jusqu'à la garde. Rien que cette pensée le fit se raidir dans son pantalon. Il marcha vite afin que disparaisse cette sensation. Il ne pouvait pas décemment punir des étudiants surpris en vadrouille avec une érection, même cachée sous ses vêtements.

_Mais comment arrive-t-elle à me rendre comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a donc fait ?_

Severus avait connu des femmes auparavant. Aucune d'entre elles n'avait eu le pouvoir de l'exciter sur une simple pensée comme le faisait Lorena. Ou rien qu'à la vue de ses jambes à moitié dénudées. A présent, il voulait retourner à l'Infirmerie, l'y enlever et la tringler comme un fou dans son propre lit jusqu'à l'aube.

Severus essaya de ne pas penser à elle. Mais la vision du corps de Lorena se tordant du plaisir qu'elle recevait de lui, ne cessait de lui revenir en mémoire. Elle l'acceptait tellement, entièrement, tel qu'il était. Quand il ne la brutalisait pas, bien évidemment. Mais même à ce moment-là, il avait senti qu'elle l'aimait toujours inconditionnellement, même si elle l'avait imploré d'arrêter. Il avait été si consumé par le désir et la passion charnelle, qu'il l'avait prise quoi qu'il arrive, pour son propre plaisir égoïste.

Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à répondre à son amour. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'un sentiment aussi puissant. Mais il avait terriblement envie de sa présence, de sa tendresse, du soin et de l'attention qu'elle lui avait prodigués cet été, et dont il avait presque toujours manqués depuis qu'il était enfant. Dans un sens, elle était plus forte que lui, avec cet amour inconditionnel qu'elle lui donnait avec profusion.

_Est-ce que je l'aime ?_ Il l'avait trop dans la peau désormais, aussi profondément que la Marque des Ténèbres l'était. Peut-être même plus encore. Il sentit la petite chatouille sur sa poitrine, là où reposait l'anneau des Serpents-d'Amour sur sa chaîne. Il le massa doucement à travers ses vêtements. La démangeaison s'accentua et il le ressentit intérieurement, comme un sentiment de satisfaction qui prendrait son âme sur ses ailes. Un minuscule sourire courba ses lèvres. Heureusement, il se trouvait seul dans ce corridor.

Soudain, elle lui manquait. Elle pouvait souffrir de son amour non réciproque mais au contraire, Lorena semblait vivre avec comme si c'était naturel pour elle de donner autant sans rien recevoir en retour. Probablement parce qu'elle avait tant à donner. Peut-être parce que c'était lié à sa nature empathique. Sûrement parce qu'il n'était pas habitué à recevoir autant d'amour d'une seule personne dans toute sa vie.

* * *

**_Bon, chers lecteurs & lectrices, voilà un chapitre important. Nous découvrons que Lorena est une Fourchelang. Ce qui ne va pas manquer de déclencher toute une série d'événements par la suite. Je vous laisse imaginer les conséquences pour elle d'être une Fourchelang. Plus de détails dans les chapitres futurs – alors restez branchés sur cette même chaîne !_**

**_Quant aux sentiments de Severus… on peut dire qu'il est perdu dans l'espace, le pauvre ! Mais qu'est-ce que je ne lui fais pas faire, dire et penser ! La magie de la fanfiction – pour le coup c'en est de la magie, mdr. Sinon, j'espère qu'il est toujours plausible question caractérisation, que c'est bien lui, avec ses doutes et ses certitudes, son insécurité intérieure et son besoin d'amour qu'il cache comme il peut._**

**_Merci de laisser des revues ! Plein, plein, plein de revues et d'encouragements !_**


	44. Parfois on écrase des roses

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**44 – Parfois on écrase des roses**

Le lendemain, Severus se rendit chez Albus Dumbledore concernant les explications supplémentaires au sujet de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Le Directeur était content de le voir afin qu'ils puissent discuter des diverses implications de ces événements.

Dumbledore raconta à Severus ce qu'il avait dit aux étudiants au dîner de la veille, attentif aux détails qu'il présentait. Que Lorena Nottingham utilisait une forme de magie particulière qui lui permettait de jeter des sorts sans recourir à sa baguette, qu'elle avait agi uniquement avec la sécurité des personnes présentes en tête car la fourmi géante qui avait été invoquée était dangereuse, qu'en effet elle était une Fourchelang mais d'une manière très différente de ce qui était considéré habituellement comme de la Magie Noire, que les cours de D.F.C.M. étaient emplis d'expériences inattendues, tout comme n'importe quel autre domaine de la connaissance humaine, et qu'ils devraient être acceptés et appréciés en tant que tels.

"J'ai essayé de montrer à tous les étudiants qu'elle a agi d'une manière responsable et mature, qu'elle ne pensait qu'à la sécurité des autres. Bien qu'aveugle, elle reste une sorcière puissante et elle ne devrait pas être défiée stupidement. J'espère que vous ferez entrer ce dernier point dans la tête de Mlle Parkinson."

"J'aurai une petite discussion avec Mlle Parkinson, en effet. J'en ai assez de ces histoires de préjugés de sang-pur par ailleurs."

"Je peux l'imaginer, étant vous-même un sang-mêlé." Il soupira. "La Maison de Serpentard est pleine de ces préjugés, Severus. Il serait bon de rappeler à vos étudiants que Poudlard ne les cautionnent pas. Mlle Nottingham est officiellement une née-moldue, ce qui la rend méprisable aux yeux de la plupart de ses camarades de Maison. Elles une Serpentarde, ce qui la rend suspecte aux yeux de la plupart des étudiants des autres Maisons. Et je dois reconnaître qu'elle est une jeune femme intelligente car elle est la seule de chez Serpentard à avoir été capable de construire des relations non conflictuelles avec quelques étudiants des trois autres Maisons."

"C'est un exploit, certes. Je dirais même, un miracle," dit le Maître des Potions. "Vous pouvez ajouter que sa magie particulière est vue par la plupart des autres Serpentards comme primitive, sans considération de sa puissance. Je vais faire en sorte que ce préjugé ne soit plus mis en avant par ses camarades de maison."

"Je pense qu'avec la démonstration d'hier, les choses devraient se calmer sur ce point de vue. Je crois que tout le monde dans les classes supérieures la regardera avec respect désormais. Etre capable de jeter l'_Avada Kedavra_ sans baguette, à son âge, n'est pas une prouesse que beaucoup de sorciers et de sorcières peuvent accomplir – pas même parmi les adeptes de Voldemort."

Severus grogna. "Non, en effet." Son ton était anxieux.

"Si ma mémoire me sert correctement, j'ai connu un seul étudiant qui était capable d'invoquer suffisamment de pouvoir pour tuer une grosse créature ou un homme – et encore, avec sa baguette – à l'âge de seize ans."

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard songeur. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres," murmura Severus.

"En effet. Aussi connu en ce temps-là sous le nom de Tom Marvolo Riddle. Il avait tué trois adultes en quelques minutes."

"Ce qui m'amène à vous faire part d'une de mes inquiétudes. Je crois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait plus qu'intéressé par cette capacité qu'elle possède. Ce qui s'est passé hier fera son chemin dans les familles de Mangemorts qui scolarisent leurs enfants ici. Tôt ou tard, le Seigneur des Ténèbres en entendra parler."

Albus comprit l'inquiétude du Maître des Potions derrière sa déclaration. "Il vous questionnera à ce sujet. Je pense que vous devriez lui répondre dans les mêmes lignes que ce que j'ai dit hier aux étudiants." Ce disant, le Directeur posa sa baguette tout contre sa tempe, puis l'en sépara d'un mouvement délicat. Un mince fil d'argent lui sortit de la tête, qu'il laissa tomber dans la Pensine à côté de lui. "Examinez ce souvenir, il est des plus frais, et voyez ce que vous pouvez dire à Voldemort. Mais je pense que ça devrait marcher. Après tout, ce n'est que la vérité."

"Vous croyez que je devrais dire la vérité à ce propos au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?"

Albus observa son Maître des Potions avec attention. "Oui. Vous devez le lui dire, car il vous croit si bien informé. Conserver votre rôle d'espion pour lui est de la plus grande importance pour nous. J'y ai songé toute la nuit. A moins que vous ayez une quelconque objection, mais avant ça, je pense que vous devriez jeter un coup d'oeil à la Pensine. L'explication devrait convenir aussi à Voldemort. Je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger à cause d'un détail ou d'une information dont il aurait pris connaissance ultérieurement et pas par vous, alors qu'il croit que vous savez tout ce qui se passe ici."

Severus hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la Pensine. Il y plongea et bientôt il se retrouva dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde était là à la table des professeurs, sauf lui-même. Lorena manquait parmi les étudiants, bien entendu. Il y régnait un silence total, quand le Directeur expliqua les événements de la journée. Une fois qu'il eût terminé, Severus sortit de la Pensine. "Vous avez raison, Albus, cela devrait faire l'affaire avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je lui dirai ça. Je sens d'ailleurs qu'il ne devrait pas tarder à me convoquer."

"Vraiment ?"

"Disons, une forte intuition." Il s'arrêta, le regard fixé dans le vide. "Est-ce que vous croyez que cette nouvelle aptitude qu'elle possède pourrait être en relation avec le rituel ?"

"C'est très possible, en effet. Pourquoi est-ce que vous demandez ?"

Severus prit une profonde inspiration. "Ca m'est arrivé aussi," fit-il dans un murmure à peine audible. "Bien que non formulé, et de manière totalement involontaire, je pense qu'il m'est arrivé la même chose il y a quelques temps de ça."

Albus fronça les sourcils. "Que voulez-vous dire ? Vous avez jeté un Maléfice Impardonnable de cette façon ?" Le Directeur se demanda comment les alarmes anti-Magie Noire ne s'étaient pas alors déclenchées.

"Pas exactement. La nuit où j'ai appris qu'elle était enceinte de moi. J'étais en colère après elle. Très en colère et… j'ai voulu lui soutirer la vérité. Je croyais fermement alors que le « Remède Contre les Lendemains Non-Désirés » avait parfaitement fait son oeuvre. J'étais persuadé qu'elle m'avait caché la vérité, qu'elle était enceinte d'un autre que moi…"

"Et vous l'avez fait avouer en utilisant…"

"… l'_Endoloris_." Severus grimaça à ce souvenir. "Je ne l'ai pas dit. Cela ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit. Mais je suppose que le voir être jeté à tant de gens, y compris moi-même, pour obtenir la vérité ou toute autre information, a pu le suggérer à mon esprit, et ma magie a utilisé cette image – bien involontairement. J'ai amené Lorena à Poppy et… vous savez combien Poppy est quelqu'un de perceptif. Elle a remarqué que Lorena avait l'air d'avoir reçu l'_Endoloris_. C'est alors que j'ai compris ce que j'avais fait. Mais seulement lorsque Lorena a jeté l'_Avada Kedavra_ sans baguette, j'ai compris ce qu'il m'était arrivé cette nuit-là."

"Poppy vous a raccommodé tant de fois, qu'elle pourrait reconnaître les effets de l'_Endoloris_ à des kilomètres." Il soupira. "Intéressant. On dirait que le rituel vous a donné à tous les deux des aptitudes magiques que vous n'aviez pas ou si peu auparavant. Les Maléfices Impardonnables exigent non seulement de la magie, mais aussi l'_intention_ pour être efficace. Et une baguette bien entendu, pour mettre en œuvre cette intention. Que vous ayez été capables, tous les deux, de jeter deux de ces maléfices sans baguette, constitue un élément important dans notre analyse. Bien que Lorena ait eu l'intention, alors que vous, non. Hmmmm…" A ce stade, Dumbledore n'était pas certain : Severus avait eu l'intention, il avait voulu connaître la vérité et l'obtenir, par tous les moyens, de la jeune fille.

"Albus… qu'avons-nous fait ?"

Le vieux Directeur regarda son Maître des Potions. "Que voulez-vous dire, Severus ?"

"Ce rituel. Je veux dire… nous n'aurions pas dû l'accomplir. J'aurais juste dû… la prendre, dans mon lit à l'Impasse du Tisseur ! Sans ce rituel, elle ne serait pas tombée enceinte car le Remède aurait fonctionné. Sans ce rituel, notre magie ne serait pas devenue aussi… dangereuse." Il soupira.

"Vous y avez consenti tous les deux, Severus. Tout le reste n'a rien à voir."

"Elle m'avait fait une proposition qu'aucun Serpentard sain d'esprit aurait pu refuser. Ses pouvoirs, qui m'auraient été transmis… et les miens, à elle. Elle m'a même dit que… ça pourrait m'être utile, ainsi qu'à vous."

"Parce que vous êtes mon espion, Severus." Albus soupira. "Je comprends votre réaction à tous les deux. Ce qui est fait, est fait. Nous ne pouvons pas retourner dans le passé. C'est là la donne que nous avons reçue et avec laquelle nous devons jouer. A mon avis, elle n'est pas si mauvaise que ça, vous savez."

Les deux hommes demeurèrent silencieux, réfléchissant à ces paroles. "Cette partie… concernant cette nouvelle aptitude que vous avez gagnée, Severus, ne doit en aucun cas parvenir aux oreilles de Voldemort. Non seulement cela pourra vous être utile plus tard, mais surtout, pour le dire crûment, Tom fera le lien et en tirera ses conclusions. Vous seriez tué sur le champ."

"J'en suis conscient. Il n'aime pas trop ça quand des rivaux se pointent."

"Non, pas vraiment," rit doucement Dumbledore. "Faites-lui seulement savoir que la fille a un talent particulier pour jeter des sortilèges."

"Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait de son aptitude à parler le Fourchelang ?"

"Elle est quelqu'un de spécial. Il doit l'accepter tel quel." Il s'arrêta. "Ce qui me fait penser... J'ai toujours cru qu'elle était une née-moldue, mais cette histoire avec sa grand-mère… qui lui a appris le Fourchelang. Je vais faire quelques recherches sur la grand-mère. Peut-être qu'ils ont quelque chose au Ministère. Son nom de famille est Nottingham mais pas son nom de jeune fille."

"Elle est la mère du père de Lorena."

"Ce qui est sûr, c'est que cette jeune dame ne peut plus être considérée comme une née-moldue. C'est une sang-mêlée ou entre les deux. Une quart-de-sang ? Je ne sais pas comment définir ça. Selon la classification du Ministère, elle devrait être une sang-mêlée. Ce qui pourrait expliquer certaines choses et nous aider avec des éléments supplémentaires. Dommage que sa grand-mère soit décédée. Je lui aurais bien fait la causette."

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'intéressera à elle s'il apprend qu'elle une Fourchelang. La seule autre personne qui le soit est…"

"… lui-même." Albus prit un air soudainement inquiet. Et même effrayé. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard rapide. "Je n'aime pas ça, Severus."

"Moi non plus, je n'aime pas ça, mais si cela peut augmenter ses chances de survie, je jouerai cette carte."

"Il se peut que vous n'ayez pas d'autre choix alors."

"Vous avez raison, Albus. Je ne crois pas que ce soit si mal après tout. Je veux dire, ça pourrait être pire. Lorena aurait pu avoir été retournée déjà par le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour servir ses objectifs."

"Oui, c'est vrai. Au moins, nous ne l'avons pas perdue. Et d'après ce que j'ai vu, _vous_ l'avez même gagnée."

Albus regarda attentivement son Maître des Potions. Le jeune sorcier rougit un peu, très rapidement, avant de revenir à son visage habituellement impassible. Pourtant, ce fut juste suffisant pour que le Directeur le remarque et en sourit.

* * *

Albus avait dit à son Maître des Potions qu'il en avait parlé avec Alastor Maugrey. Non seulement il était l'autre professeur de D.F.C.M., mais il était aussi un ex-Auror. Il était aussi l'un des meilleurs amis d'Albus et un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. C'était aussi un individu qui n'avait que fort peu de goût pour les absurdités en tout genre, avec une approche pratique à la vie et aux événements. A l'instar d'Albus, son expérience de la vie lui avait donné une certaine philosophie qui lui permettait de poser un regard acéré sur les gens et les choses autour de lui.

L'ancien Auror s'était rendu à l'Infirmerie pour voir Lorena. Il la trouva toujours alité sur son lit, le regard perdu dans le vide. Cependant, elle l'avait entendu s'approcher, sans savoir que c'était lui. Elle écoutait avec attention. Elle entendit quelqu'un tirer une chaise à côté de son lit et s'asseoir.

"Qui est là ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Alastor Maugrey. Le professeur de D.F.C.M. des petites classes."

"Oh, Professeur… bonjour…"

"Je ne vous enseigne pas, je crois que vous êtes en sixième année."

"Oui, c'est bien ça, monsieur."

"Comment vous sentez-vous ?"

Lorena savait qu'il faisait allusion à l'incident qui avait eu lieu en cours la veille. "Je vais bien, merci."

Il resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, comme s'il la jaugeait. Ce qu'il était en train de faire en fait. "Vous en êtes sûre ?"

Elle soupira. "Si vous faites allusion à mon corps, oui."

"Est-ce que cela veut dire que votre esprit va moins… bien, pourrions-nous dire ?"

Lorena détourna la tête. Alastor n'était pas habitué au langage corporel de la jeune femme. "Regardez-moi, jeune dame !"

Elle s'assit subitement sur le lit. "Je suis aveugle, Professeur !" répondit-elle fraîchement.

Alastor réalisa son erreur. "Désolé, Mlle Nottingham. Mais hier… ce n'est pas l'impression que vous m'avez donnée. Votre attitude fut remarquable – pour une aveugle."

Lorena se détendit. Elle pouvait comprendre que son comportement faisait croire aux autres qu'elle n'était pas handicapée. "Si vous faites allusion au Sortilège de la Mort… puis-je ne pas être d'accord avec vous, Professeur."

Alastor lui prit la main dans la sienne. Elle fut surprise. La main de l'homme était chaude, délicieusement chaude. Une poigne ferme mais pourtant douce. La poigne d'un homme d'action mais sensible aussi, plus que son ton rugueux ou son apparence pouvaient laisser croire. Lorena pensa qu'il n'était pas au courant de son aptitude de télépathe de contact. Elle tenta d'enlever sa main mais il la garda fermement dans la sienne. Elle se rendit. Tant pis pour lui si elle parvenait à connaître ses pensées et sentiments.

En fait, elle ne le connaissait pas. Ce serait là une bonne opportunité de le faire. Comme tout bonne Serpentarde, Lorena saisissait toujours le bon côté des situations qui se présentaient à elle. Sa main se détendit dans celle de l'homme.

"Est-ce que vous voulez en parler ?" suggéra-t-il doucement.

Lorena sonda les pensées de l'homme un peu avant de répondre. Elle remarqua qu'il était un Légilimens compétent – de là sa demande qu'elle le regarde – et aussi un très bon Occlumens. Cela devait être une condition obligatoire pour devenir Auror. Ou bien il était seulement doué. Malgré son comportement bourru, il était authentiquement gentil. Ce qui la surprit. Il inspirait la confiance.

"Je ne sais pas quoi en dire. C'est juste…" Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Alastor l'observait. Les lèvres de la jeune femme rougirent encore plus. Elle était vraiment jolie.

"Ca arrive à tout le monde, vous savez, un jour ou l'autre. Enfin, à beaucoup de gens."

"Quoi ? De tuer ?"

"Non, pas de tuer. Mais de jeter le Sortilège de la Mort. C'est un peu différent."

"J'ai pris une vie."

"Vous en avez protégé d'autres. La vie de vos camarades de classe."

Elle s'arrêté à ses paroles, les laissant pénétrer en elle. "Quand j'étais à la maison, chez ma grand-mère, j'avais l'habitude de parler aux araignées, aux fourmis, aux cafards et toutes ces créatures. Je ne les tuais jamais. Je n'en avais pas besoin. Je leur disais de partir et elles quittaient les lieux."

"Est-ce que ça comprend… aussi les serpents ?"

"Oui. Ma grand-mère m'a appris à ne pas en avoir peur. Qu'ils sont utiles parfois. Ils chassent les autres créatures. Leur venin est utile aussi. Elle m'a appris à parler à toutes ces créatures. Elle leur parlait aussi."

"Vous voulez dire… votre grand-mère était une Fourchelang ?"

"J'ai expliqué au Professeur Rogue que je ne connaissais même pas ce terme." Elle soupira. "Eh bien, je suppose qu'elle l'était et que je le suis aussi."

"Ne vous sentez pas triste pour cette fourmi. C'était une vilaine grosse fourmi et franchement, si vous ne l'aviez pas tuée, Rogue ou moi nous en serions chargés."

"Je sais. Mais quand même. Je me sens mal. Ma magie…" Elle se tut subitement. Etait-il au courant ? Est-ce que Dumbledore ou Severus lui avaient parlé de sa forme particulière de magie ?

"Cela ne dépend pas de votre magie, Mlle Nottingham. Cela dépend de votre âme et de ce qu'il y a dedans."

La perplexité s'affichait sur le visage de Lorena. Elle était confuse. "Que voulez-vous dire ?"

"C'est l'intention qui fait la différence. La magie est fondée sur l'intention. C'est encore plus vrai en ce qui concerne les trois Impardonnables, car ce sont les seuls trois maléfices qui exigent une _intention_ absolue afin d'être efficaces. Vous devez être _sincère_. Votre intention est conditionnée par ce que vous avez dans votre âme. Quelle était votre intention lorsque vous avez jeté l'_Avada Kedavra_ ?"

"Se débarrasser de cette fourmi pour protéger…" _Pas les étudiants. Pour protéger l'homme que j'aime._ "Pour protéger les personnes autour."

"Et c'est ça qui fait toute la différence entre vous et un… Mangemort, par exemple."

En entendant ces paroles, Lorena trembla. _Severus est un Mangemort, il porte la Marque des Ténèbres. Il a déjà dû… tuer. _Son coeur flancha. Il l'avait déjà violée. D'une certaine manière, il l'avait torturée, il pouvait fort bien l'avoir déjà fait à d'autres gens auparavant. Il était un authentique criminel. _Mais je l'aime toujours, inconditionnellement. Peu importe ce qu'il a pu faire par le passé, ce qu'il m'a fait, ce qu'il pourrait être amené à faire à l'avenir. Je l'aime toujours et je l'aimerai toujours._

"Est-ce que vous… l'avez déjà utilisé, Professeur ?"

L'ex-Auror la regarda. Elle avait serré sa main dans la sienne.

Il hocha la tête. "Oui. Je l'ai déjà jeté. Plusieurs fois. En vérité, à chaque fois que je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. Comme ça arrive en légitime défense, ou bien pour défendre mes collègues ou le public. En tant qu'Auror, c'est une chose à laquelle nous sommes confrontés un jour ou l'autre. C'est pourquoi je suis venu ici pour avoir une petite discussion avec vous. Parce que dans ce château, je suis probablement la seule personne à savoir exactement ce qu'il en retourne." Il s'arrêta. "Avec Severus Rogue et Albus Dumbledore."

Lorena réalisa que Maugrey devait avoir appris des choses sur les activités du Maître des Potions en tant que Mangemort. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Cependant, il la réconfortait d'une manière toute autre que celle de Severus. Elle devait reconnaître que les explications des deux hommes, bien que différentes, se complétaient l'une l'autre. Elles avaient été bonnes à entendre.

"Je ne veux pas tuer, Professeur. Ma magie est… pour la guérison. Je voulais devenir une Guérisseuse avant de devenir aveugle."

"Laissez-moi dire les faits franchement, jeune dame. Même les Guérisseurs y sont confrontés. Prendre une vie. Il nous arrive parfois à tous d'écraser des roses. Involontairement. Ne l'oubliez jamais."

Lorena hocha la tête. "Je comprends et j'y penserai. J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir."

"Bien." Alastor lui relâcha la main. Elle perçut qu'il était sur le point de partir.

"Professeur Maugrey !" appela-t-elle.

"Oui ?"

"S'il vous plaît… pourriez-vous me faire une faveur ?"

Il s'assit sur le lit, à côté d'elle. "Allez-y."

Elle prit une inspiration. "Je suis aveugle. Je me souviens de tous mes professeurs parce qu'ils étaient là avant que je perde la vue. Cependant, je ne vous connais pas. J'aimerais… vous sentir… je veux dire… sentir votre visage avec les mains pour que je puisse avoir une image de vous dans ma tête. Si vous êtes d'accord."

Elle avait exprimé sa requête d'une voix hésitante. "Il se peut que vous n'aimiez pas cette image, jeune dame," répliqua Maugrey platement.

"Ce que j'aime n'a rien à voir. J'ai dépassé ce stade, Professeur. J'attache plus d'importance à ce qui se cache sous la surface. Sinon, j'aime bien connaître la surface aussi, mais pas pour la juger."

Sa voix avait une intonation persuasive et douce en même temps.

"Très bien. Mais n'allez pas ensuite vous plaindre ! Vous avez été avertie."

Elle sourit et s'assit plus près de lui. Les mains de la jeune femme trouvèrent ses bras, remontèrent le long de ses épaules, pour atteindre son cou et enfin son visage. Elles caressèrent ses cheveux, suivirent ses tempes, son front, y touchèrent ses cicatrices. Maugrey lui prit la main du côté où se trouvait son œil magique. "Attention, là… je porte un œil magique…" Lorena sentit la sangle qui le soutenait et évita l'oeil.

Les doigts de la jeune femme sur son visage étaient doux, légers et délicats. Son toucher était comme une caresse. Ses mains parcoururent les joues, le nez, la mâchoire de l'homme, pour finir sur ses lèvres. Alastor se sentit avoir très chaud, très émoustillé à cet instant. Il imagina ce que cela pourrait être d'avoir son propre corps caressé par elle. Il se retint douloureusement d'embrasser ces doigts dessinaient ses lèvres.

Lorena lui sourit. En dépit de ses cicatrices, il avait la peau douce. "Quelle est la couleur de votre… œil naturel ? Et celle de vos cheveux ?"

"Ah, mes cheveux, ils sont gris, grisonnant, et mon vrai œil est couleur noisette. Pas trop déçue ?"

"Pas du tout. En fait, je vous imaginais un peu comme ça. Un ancien Auror, un guerrier de plein droit, déterminé, avec du tempérament. Et doux en même temps. Les petites classes ont de la chance de vous avoir."

Alastor se sentit rougir à sa déclaration inattendue. "Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous autres dans les grandes classes, n'ont pas la chance d'avoir le Professeur Rogue ?"

Lorena pouffa. "Non, pas du tout. Mais je pense que les plus jeunes seront ravis d'avoir quelqu'un comme vous, un guerrier, un héros très vraisemblablement, pour leur professeur. Un mélange de gentillesse et de fermeté."

"Oui, mais pas enveloppé dans un bel emballage, j'en ai bien peur."

"Aussi longtemps que vous continuez à les impressionner, ça ira, je suppose. Je plaisante mais les gamins ne sont pas idiots. Ils vous aimeront si vous leur apprenez des choses utiles et si vous êtes justes avec eux." Elle s'arrêta, ses mains toujours posées sur les joues de l'homme. "Vous savez comment dire les choses, vous venez de me le prouver il y a quelques minutes seulement. Si vous savez comment trouver les mots justes, je vous promets que les gens oublieront votre apparence. Je n'y prête même pas attention. Mais j'avais besoin de savoir car je n'ai pas toujours été aveugle. Je vous remercie de m'avoir laissée faire, Professeur. Merci pour votre soutien et votre gentillesse."

Maugrey ne put résister cette fois. Il s'était demandé si la jeune fille en face de lui ne flirtait pas carrément avec lui. Mais non, elle avait dépassé ce stade. Il laissa ses propres mains lui caresser la joue aussi. Elle ferma les yeux en appréciation, ses lèvres s'entrouvrant un peu. Il dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras et lui ravager la bouche avec la sienne.

Au lieu de cela, il continua seulement à lui caresser la joue. Mais lorsqu'il sentit qu'il était sur le point de céder à son envie, il se retira doucement. Il se sentait dur dans son pantalon aussi. Heureusement qu'il portait son manteau, qui serait parfait pour couvrir sa mâle protubérance. _Je ne suis pas encore mort_, pensa-t-il. _Plus que jamais je suis vivant. Heureux l'homme qui la possèdera. Comme j'envie l'homme qui sera son premier amant… Comme j'aimerais tant être cet homme…_

**_

* * *

_**

Alastor Maugrey entre de plein pied dans l'histoire. Pour sa description, j'ai utilisé l'image de Brendan Gleeson, dans les films. Maugrey est l'un des personnages que JE N'AURAIS PAS voulu voir mort dans les livres – avec Fred Weasley et bien entendu Severus Rogue... On le verra de plus en plus dans les futurs chapitres, alors restez branchés sur cette chaîne !

**_Merci de laisser des revues ! Plein de revues et d'encouragements !_**


	45. Projets pour Halloween

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**45 – Projets pour Halloween**

Octobre se déroula sans vraiment d'incidents, à l'exception d'un Samedi soir, quand Severus fut convoqué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Heureusement pour lui, il n'y eut pas de séance de torture cette fois-là. Voldemort voulait seulement avoir d'autres nouvelles à propos de la fille qui devait être enlevée et amenée devant lui à Halloween.

Severus joua son rôle d'espion comme à l'accoutumée – à la perfection. Bien entendu, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait entendu parler de l'exploit que Lorena avait fait pendant le cours de D.F.C.M. Comme Severus était l'enseignant chargé du cours et aussi le Directeur de la Maison de la jeune fille, il lui aurait été difficile de nier quoi que ce soit. Severus le savait et il était prêt. Il répondit selon le plan que Dumbledore et lui avaient défini au préalable. Voldemort fut satisfait et quelque peu ravi à l'idée de très bientôt prendre sa part des pouvoirs de la jeune fille. Des pouvoirs qui promettaient d'être formidables.

"Tu m'amèneras la fille le soir d'Halloween, Severus. Je suppose que Poudlard va organiser un bal pour l'occasion. Ca devrait te donner beaucoup d'opportunités pour t'échapper de l'endroit avec elle, sans être remarqué."

"Oui, Maître. Souhaitez-vous que je la drogue ?" demanda-t-il sans émotions.

Voldemort sembla considérer la suggestion du Maître des Potions. La droguer la rendrait docile. Il ne voulait pas lutter. Cependant, une drogue pourrait interférer avec le rituel.

"Pourquoi cette suggestion, Severus ?"

"Certaines potions peuvent la rendre la plus réceptive à vous, Maître."

"Alors prépare-moi une potion de désir pour moi et une potion de fertilité pour elle. Son utérus est la seule chose qui a besoin d'être réceptive à moi, Severus." Ces dernières paroles glacèrent le sang du Maître des Potions dans ses veines. "Tu peux l'assommer cependant, si c'est plus facile pour toi quand tu me l'amèneras."

"Je préparerai les potions comme vous me l'avez ordonné, Maître."

"Bien. Maintenant, Severus, regarde-moi."

Severus savait ce que cela signifiait. Ses yeux sombres rencontrèrent les yeux rouges et fendus de son Maître, dans un regard froid et calme, impassible, vide de toute émotion. Il faisait confiance à son pouvoir d'Occlumens. Les deux hommes se fixèrent l'un l'autre pendant de longues minutes. Severus était habitué à cette inquisition dans sa tête – ou les tentatives. De nombreuses années de pratique l'avaient immunisé contre ce formidable Légilimens qu'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Tu peux partir, Severus. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi," fit le Seigneur des Ténèbres après un moment, satisfait de ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de son espion.

Le Maître des Potions fit une profonde révérence devant Lord Voldemort avant de Transplaner pour retourner à Poudlard. La réunion n'avait duré que quelques minutes et Severus était content qu'il en fût ainsi. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait rien remarqué et pour une fois, il était revenu indemne.

Severus se précipita vers le bureau de Dumbledore dès qu'il fut arrivé dans ses appartements pour un débriefing proprement dit. Le Directeur serait des plus heureux de savoir que pour une fois, son Maître des Potions était revenu sain et sauf.

* * *

Albus et Severus avaient parlé de la réunion avec Voldemort pendant plus d'une heure. Ils étaient tombés d'accord que Lorena ne serait pas assommée – car alors son esprit pourrait devenir bien trop facilement accessible dans cet état. Par ailleurs, Severus avait des doutes que Voldemort la garderait ainsi. Sa plus grande crainte était qu'il y aurait d'autres Mangemorts pendant le rituel et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur accorderait de prendre leur part de la jeune femme. Cependant, la partie rationnelle de son cerveau lui dit que cela ne devrait pas arriver, puisque Voldemort voudrait très vraisemblablement être le seul à engrosser la fille. Par conséquent, aucun autre homme ne devrait la toucher.

Severus préparerait une fiole contenant une potion de désir légère qu'il connaissait. Il concocterait aussi une potion de fertilité, choisissant une préparation qui n'interfèrerait pas avec sa grossesse. Il emporterait son ensemble habituel de potions analgésiques et régénératrices. Dumbledore approuva ses plans. Il avait confiance en le jugement de son espion et Maître des Potions.

"Bien entendu, vous informerez Lorena de ce plan. Elle doit savoir comment agir en conséquence. Une jeune femme effrayée et ignorante peut être amenée à des extrémités imprévues et constituer un danger pour elle-même et pour vous."

Severus était d'accord. "C'était bien là mon intention, Monsieur le Directeur."

"Est-elle prête, concernant son Occlumencie ?"

"Oui. Elle est devenue très compétente. Ses talents en matière de télépathie de contact ont été utiles, elle sait quand et comment puiser en eux pour fermer son esprit. Elle a fait de vrais progrès. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème à cet égard."

* * *

Severus avait en stock toutes les potions nécessaires, à l'exception des potions de fertilité et de désir qu'il avait suggérées à son Maître, mais elles étaient rapides et faciles à préparer. Il avait pensé pouvoir préparer l'Elixir qu'ils avaient utilisé pendant le rituel de Lughnasadh, mais comme il n'en connaissait pas toutes les propriétés, il préféra abandonner cette idée. Il se promit d'entreprendre des recherches dessus, une fois que toute cette folie serait terminée. Peut-être l'été prochain…

Cette pensée le ramena vers des souvenirs agréables. Lorena lui manquait. Presque un mois s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait eu l'occasion de la tenir entre ses bras. Elle ne le voyait en privé que pour les leçons d'Occlumencie. Et même là, elle ne le laissa pas la toucher, s'accrochant avec fermeté et constance à sa résolution.

A présent, Severus était semblable à un animal affamé. Il avait faim d'elle. Il ne le montrait pas mais une lueur blanche de désir dansait dans ses yeux sombres à chaque fois qu'il la regardait. Bien sûr, son regard était impassible comme à l'accoutumée, en particulier lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble en cours. Pourtant, une fois seul avec Lorena, ou bien certain qu'on ne l'observait pas, les yeux de charbon de Severus brûlaient de désir pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en apercevoir mais elle pouvait le percevoir par leur lien. Elle était prudente car la passion de cet homme était quelque chose de troublant pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas coucher avec lui, pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait, même si elle savait que ses intentions n'étaient pas de lui faire du mal. Quand même. L'expérience lui avait laissé un goût amer.

Sinon, les leçons d'Occlumencie étaient des plus satisfaisantes. Elle progressait de manière constante et régulière. Severus devait admettre qu'elle y était très douée. Il était confiant qu'elle parviendrait à résister au Seigneur des Ténèbres à cet égard. Ils avaient aussi ajouté de faux souvenirs tandis qu'il lui avait appris à cacher les vrais profondément. Comme qui avait été son premier amant. Oui, elle serait prête pour affronter Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Toute l'Ecole était excitée avec la perspective du prochain Bal d'Halloween. C'était devenu le principal sujet de conversation parmi les filles, toutes Maisons confondues. Quelle robe porter, les meilleures chaussures pour danser, quel maquillage, quelle coiffure. Mais le plus important, avec qui sortir ?

Lorena avait décidé qu'elle irait au bal, sans considération pour son absence de cavalier ou bien sa cécité. Elle voulait seulement s'amuser et se sentir normale, surtout en sachant quelle épreuve l'attendait après. Elle ne dit rien à ses camarades de maison, de toutes façons personne ne lui prêtait attention. Elle était aveugle, qui danserait avec une fille aveugle ? Elle était seulement bonne à rester assise sur une chaise pour toute la soirée. Elle n'aurait même pas la gratification de regarder les autres s'amuser. Au moins, il resterait toujours la musique à écouter.

Lorena se moquait bien de ce que ses camarades de classe pensaient d'elle. Elle irait quand même. Elle serait seulement discrète mais elle avait décidé de s'amuser. Peut-être que quelqu'un, d'une autre Maison, accepterait de danser un peu avec elle quand même. Il y aurait aussi à manger et plein de gens avec qui bavarder. Son absence serait considérée aussi comme étrange – alors autant y aller.

Lorena prépara ses affaires tranquillement. Une bonne paire de chaussures pour danser et des bas. Elle sortit une robe de style médiéval de sa malle et la posa sur son lit. Elle ferma les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin autour pour plus d'intimité. Elle ne pouvait pas voir physiquement mais sa perception extra sensorielle compensait à cet égard. Cette robe était certainement la plus belle qu'elle possède. D'une couleur vert foncé, un tissu riche et lourdement damassé, doux et brillant comme de la soie à l'extérieur tandis qu'à l'intérieur, la doublure était faite d'une soie légère de couleur argent. Les bordures, le col et les manches, étaient ourlés d'une bande de soie reproduisant des serpents d'argent. Les motifs floraux du damas avaient été transformés en serpents enroulés de manière discrète. Le haut de la robe avait un bustier en forme de cœur, qui laissait ses épaules dénudées. Elle porterait une chemise blanche dessous, avec de longues manches et des poignets en dentelle, qui laissait aussi ses épaules dénudées. La plus belle chemise longue qu'elle avait et qu'elle garder pour porter avec cette robe particulière.

C'était la robe qu'elle conservait pour des occasions très spéciales comme les bals ou les cérémonies. Elle avait apporté la robe en pensant à la cérémonie de remise de diplôme. Elle l'avait achetée avant sa cinquième année. Sa grand-mère l'avait aidée à la modifier pour correspondre aux couleurs et symboles de sa Maison, alors qu'elle n'était pas encore aveugle. _J'ai eu de la chance alors !_

_Voilà une bonne occasion de la porter_, pensa-t-elle. Il n'y avait personne dans le dortoir pour le moment. Elle prit la robe et la chemise avec elle et se rendit vite à la salle de bains. Elle enleva ses robes et son uniforme de l'Ecole qu'elle portait dessous. Elle passa la robe verte au-dessus de la chemise avec soin. Elle ajusta la robe, une fois dedans, et se sentit soudain comme un million de gallions. Elle se tourna vers le miroir enchanté et avant qu'elle puisse lui demander à quoi elle ressemblait, le miroir s'exclama que la robe lui allait parfaitement bien. Elle se tourna sur elle-même afin que le miroir puisse la voir complètement. L'objet magique approuva. Rien ne devait être changé. Elle remercia le miroir et enleva la robe. Elle était sûre de stupéfier Severus avec cette tenue. _Habiller pour tuer._ Cette pensée la fit sourire.

Les autres filles pouvaient mettre un temps infini pour choisir quoi porter, ou bien changer de choix toutes les minutes. Mais Lorena savait quoi porter, ce qui rendrait sa préparation rapide et facile. Elle connaissait quelques charmes pour le maquillage et la coiffure, donc l'affaire serait vite expédiée. Elle estima qu'elle serait prête en environ un quart d'heure.

* * *

Alors que s'approchait Halloween, les étudiants s'enthousiasmaient de plus en plus pour le bal. Pour Lorena, cependant, la joie en était mitigée par la perspective de rencontrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Severus lui avait expliqué les plans et ce qu'il se passerait.

"Nous devons discuter de la rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous Transplanons de mes appartements un peu avant 11 heures, afin de ne pas être en retard."

"S'il vous plaît, faites en sorte que je ne sente rien," plaida-t-elle.

"Je ne peux pas changer les choix du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Tout dépend des souhaits du Seigneur des Ténèbres, pas les miens ni les vôtres. S'il veut que vous soyez consciente…" Il s'arrêta brusquement. "Il faudra que vous le soyez."

"Merveilleux."

La compassion brilla brièvement dans les yeux de l'homme. Qu'elle ne pouvait pas percevoir, bien entendu. "Je suis désolé, Lorena. Je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous restiez consciente, afin de pouvoir garder le contrôle de votre esprit. Si vous êtes inconsciente, le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut accéder à votre esprit plus facilement. Je suis désolé." Sa voix reflétait sa compassion.

"Pas autant que moi," cracha-t-elle avec colère.

"Vous devrez vous comporter selon quelques règles. D'abord, vous ne parlerez que lorsqu'on vous adressera la parole. Si possible, je répondrai à votre place. Ensuite, gardez les yeux baissés. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est un Légilimens doué, il peut lire dans vos yeux aveugles. Fermez votre esprit régulièrement, vérifiez aussi vos barrières mentales. Vous pouvez le faire. Enfin, vous vous adresserez à lui en l'appelant « Mon Seigneur », s'il vous parle. Comme vous le faites ici avec un professeur. Je vous indiquerai quand vous incliner. Sinon, restez silencieuse pour le reste de la rencontre et laissez-moi faire. Ne faites aucune objection, ne montrez aucun signe de désaccord à n'importe quel ordre qu'il pourrait donner à vous ou à n'importe qui d'autre. Gardez votre visage impassible. Vous pouvez y arriver si vous vous concentrez sur votre Occlumencie. Une dernière chose : vous êtes une née-moldue, ce qui veut dire que pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses adeptes, vous ne valez pas plus que… qu'un tas d'immondices. Désolé pour la comparaison mais elle devrait vous aider à saisir la situation quant à votre statut. Ce qui veut dire que vous devrez rester à votre place. Ces quelques règles peuvent signifier la vie ou la mort pour vous et moi."

Il laissa ses paroles d'imprégner en elle. Elle hocha la tête.

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a demandé que je prépare une potion de désir pour lui. Il m'a aussi demandé que je prépare une potion de fertilité pour vous. Il ne veut pas rater son coup. Je suis en train de préparer les deux. Bon, la potion de fertilité n'interfèrera pas avec votre grossesse, car ce ne sera en fait qu'un placebo. Quant à la potion de désir pour lui, je la ferai légère."

Lorena ricana. "Pourrais-je avoir quelque chose pour moi ? Quelque chose qui m'aide à… à le… supporter ?"

Severus prit sa requête en considération. "Ecoutez, Lorena, j'y ai réfléchi et croyez-moi, je ne veux rien d'autre qu'alléger cette épreuve pour vous. Mais n'importe quelle potion de cette nature peut affaiblir votre esprit. C'est là un risque que nous ne pouvons pas courir. Il est possible que le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse utiliser le rapport sexuel pour entrer dans votre esprit encore plus profondément. Vous aurez besoin de toutes vos capacités mentales pour l'en empêcher."

Elle hocha la tête, un air de détresse évident sur son visage.

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut vous mettre enceinte. Il m'a dit qu'il ne souhaite pas lutter. Je ne pense pas qu'il vous fera du mal. Mais je vous conseille fortement de ne pas lui résister en luttant contre lui et de le laisser faire ce qu'il veut avec vous."

"Faire ce qu'il veut avec moi ? Il va juste me violer !" cracha Lorena, qui contenait à peine sa révolte et son dégoût. Elle repensa à la fois où Severus l'avait prise sans son consentement. Ce serait agréable, en comparaison de ce qu'elle imaginait avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Vous pourriez m'assommer avec un sort avant que nous nous rendions là-bas. Ou peut-être me donner un somnifère ou quoi que ce soit avant. Je ne veux rien sentir !"

"Je ne peux pas, Lorena. Si je fais ça et que ce n'est pas ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaite, nous pourrions passer un sale quart d'heure. Tous les deux, vous et moi. Par ailleurs, je veux que vous soyez en pleine possession de vos capacités mentales. Comme je vous l'ai expliqué, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de faire sauter notre couverture. C'est une question de vie ou de mort !"

"Alors vous recommandez que je… reste consciente pendant tout ça ?"

"Pour autant que je n'aime pas ça, oui."

Elle demeura silencieusement. "Alors je le ferai. Heureusement qu'il y aura le bal avant pour me réjouir quelque peu."

"Vous avez l'intention d'y aller ?"

"Oui. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne boirai pas afin de garder tout mon discernement. Je ne veux pas passer ma soirée ici, à patienter avant de me rendre à la petite fête d'un type cinglé, ne croyez-vous pas ? Au fait, en tant que professeur, je suppose que vous y serez aussi ?"

"Oui, en effet," répondit-il d'un ton bougon. "Vous avez probablement raison. Cela ne vous fera pas du bien de broyer du noir toute seule dans votre coin."

"Merci, Professeur." Elle eut un petit sourire moqueur pour lui. "Est-ce que vous pensez que je suis prête en ce qui concerne l'Occlumencie ?"

"Oui, vous l'êtes. Je préfère que vous conserviez toutes vos capacités mentales, pour cette raison. Un esprit assommé par un sort est facilement accessible."

Le visage de Lorena devint sérieux. Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de dire, mesurant les conséquences. "Je resterai consciente alors." _Je le ferai pour toi._

Elle avait accepté son destin. Soudain, une vague d'admiration se déversa dans le cœur de Severus. "Vous êtes la femme la plus courageuse que j'ai jamais rencontrée, Lorena."

Elle lui prit la main. "Professeur… aussi longtemps que je sais que vous êtes dans les parages, avec moi, je n'ai pas peur." Le bout de ses doigts toucha son anneau de Serpents-d'Amour. "Devrais-je les enlever ?" demanda-t-elle en lui montrant sa bague. "Est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres connaît les… Serpents-d'Amour et leur signification ?"

"Non, je ne le pense pas et pour dire la vérité, je ne pense pas que ce soit là une préoccupation pour lui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres possède un cadre d'esprit spécifique qui lui fait commettre des erreurs. Fondamentalement, il ne porte aucune attention aux détails qui ne l'intéressent pas, qui ne lui apportent aucun pouvoir."

"Ceci… est du pouvoir," répondit-elle.

"L'amour est un pouvoir qui ne l'intéresse pas. Il le considère comme une faiblesse. Il ne recherche le pouvoir uniquement que pour le pouvoir. Tout le reste en dehors de ça n'a aucune importance pour lui. C'est là sa plus grande faiblesse. Il est très talentueux dans certains domaines de la magie tout en étant terriblement ignorant dans d'autres."

Elle ricana. "Incroyable. Mais utile à connaître en effet."

"Voilà un résumé très Serpentard de cette situation, mais néanmoins exact."

"Donc nous avons toutes nos chances alors ?"

"Oui, Lorena. Faites confiance à vos capacités, vos pouvoirs, votre magie. Faites confiance à votre magie élémentale. Puisez en elle. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut la mépriser donc il restera largement ignorant de ses subtilités, même s'il la recherche pour le pouvoir qu'elle peut lui apporter. Vous serez plus forte que lui sur ce coup-là. Nous y arriverons."

"Et vous ?"

Severus prit une inspiration silencieuse. "La magie du Serment Inviolable m'aidera dans ce but. Quoi qu'il puisse m'arriver, ne réagissez pas, c'est compris ? S'il me blesse, vous le laisserez faire. Pas d'exploit empathique de votre part. Cela éveillerait ses soupçons immédiatement."

"Mais s'il entend parler du… du Serment ? Je suis liée à vous avec, je peux utiliser sa magie aussi."

"En aucun cas, vous ne devrez faire ça. Vous devrez cacher le lien que nous avons ensemble et ne pas l'utiliser. A n'importe quel coût. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres remarque que vous éprouvez quelque chose pour moi, il pourrait bien m'ordonner de vous tuer, rien que pour affirmer son pouvoir sur moi. Pas tout de suite car il veut vos pouvoirs. Mais à la fin, je devrais le faire, Lorena. Croyez-moi, ce type est sérieux."

Severus ne voulait pas qu'elle sache que Albus Dumbledore aurait tenu le même raisonnement que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour préserver la couverture d'espion de son Maître des Potions. Même si cela signifiait disposer d'elle.

La perspective la glaça. "Et vous le ferez, je sais que vous en êtes capable," déclara-t-elle. Elle savait que Severus serait capable de la tuer. Elle avait prononcé ces paroles avec compréhension, presque de la compassion. Severus ne la contredit pas, elle avait raison après tout. _Mieux vaut pour elle de saisir la vérité de cette façon. Elle évitera de faire des bêtises._

"Est-ce que vous pensez que mes capacités seront transmises au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?"

"Non. Vous n'êtes plus vierge. Verser le sang d'une vierge n'arrive qu'une seule fois. Lors du premier rapport sexuel." Il s'arrêta et lui prit la main dans la sienne. "J'étais le seul à en bénéficier." Il lui caressa la main gentiment. Elle était émue par le doux contact. "Grâce à vous, Lorena."

Elle toucha son médaillon des Rogue. "Oui, la magie élémentale nous aidera. Ainsi que la plus puissante magie du monde, Professeur. Nous y arriverons."

Elle lui sourit. Son regard vide fixait toujours le vide mais Severus était certain que quelque part, elle pouvait le voir. Il la tira vers lui dans une étreinte. Cela le rassurait de la sentir tout contre lui.

Il la relâcha. "Nous n'avons plus de cours entre maintenant et le Bal. Je vous y verrai alors, Lorena. Est-ce que quelqu'un vous a invitée ?" Il avait rendu le ton de sa voix aussi neutre que possible.

"Non," répondit-elle avec détachement. "Mais j'ai bien l'intention de m'amuser quand même. Peut-être que quelqu'un m'invitera pour quelques danses. Je persiste à croire qu'il y a encore des âmes charitables dans ce château. Ils devront faire quand même attention à eux-mêmes cependant, car je ne sais pas danser. Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange pour une musicienne mais tous les musiciens ne sont pas des danseurs. Enfin, j'aime bien la valse, mais c'était il y a longtemps." Son ton était maintenant plein d'une dérision féroce pour elle-même.

Severus la regarda, bénissant sa cécité. "Comme pour beaucoup de choses, cela s'apprend." Mais avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit à ce propos, il la renvoya.

* * *

**_J'espère avoir gardé Severus plausible dans son personnage – avec son esprit qui réfléchit et planifie à l'avance, ne laissant aucun détail au hasard. Je voulais montrer combien Albus Dumbledore est aussi manipulateur que peut l'être Voldemort. Enfin, les choses et les gens ne sont pas fermement ancrés dans le noir ou le blanc, mais au contraire ressortent dans toutes les nuances de gris._**

**_Merci de laisser des revues ! Plein de revues et d'encouragements, les muses de la traduction en ont besoin !_**


	46. Le Bal d'Halloween

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**46 – Le Bal d'Halloween**

Bien évidemment, aucun garçon n'avait invité Lorena. Elle s'en moquait. En fait, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au monde par qui elle aurait aimé être invitée. Mais c'était un professeur et elle savait qu'il ne le pouvait pas. De plus, il n'appréciait pas trop ce type de réception de toutes façons.

Lorena l'aimait toujours, plus que jamais. La nuit, seule dans son lit, elle passait du temps à chérir les moments délicieux qu'ils avaient partagés dans la caverne il y a presque trois mois. Trois mois déjà ! pensa-t-elle tandis que sa main parcourait son ventre. Oui, elle pouvait sentir qu'il devenait plus rond mais cela ne se voyait pas encore. Sous ses robes de style médiéval, son uniforme et ses robes d'école, il y aurait encore un autre mois avant que sa grossesse ne commence à être apparente. Peut-être, avec un peu de chance, il en serait ainsi jusqu'à Noël. Mme Pomfresh lui avait raconté que passé trois mois, les probabilités de faire une fausse-couche diminuaient spectaculairement. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle devait s'attendre à ce que son ventre commence à pointer à partir du quatrième mois, c'est-à-dire courant Novembre.

Lorena soupira. Elle espéra que l'avenir ne serait pas trop dur pour elle à cause de sa grossesse. Elle palpa l'anneau des Serpents-d'Amour et y mit tous ses espoirs, espérant que ses camarades de classe la laisseraient tranquille. L'anneau devrait lui accorder une protection à cet égard, même si Lorena estimait parfois que c'était là une protection plutôt mince.

A présent, il n'y avait pas de nuit pendant laquelle elle ne pensait pas à Severus avant de s'endormir. Elle continua à envoyer des vagues d'amour aux Serpents-d'Amour, les nourrissant autant qu'elle le pouvait. Si seulement Severus n'avait pas été aussi brutal… mais il n'éprouvait pas d'amour pour elle, il l'avait seulement _utilisée_ dans un but charnel bien à lui. Elle avait fait un choix et devait en supporter les conséquences. Elle avait choisi d'aimer cet homme, un homme qui n'éprouvait pas de sentiments d'amour pour elle. Elle n'avait pas choisi de tomber enceinte mais elle avait choisi de l'accepter néanmoins.

_Je suis une Serpentarde. Nous choisissons d'assumer les conséquences de nos actions._

* * *

Le soir d'Halloween, tout le château était devenu une ruche pour le festin et le bal. Le quartier des Serpentards n'était pas étranger à cette activité. Lorena avait attendu que la dernière fille quitte les lieux pour se préparer. Elle était restée allongée sur son lit, les rideaux tirés tout autour, en silence. Personne ne lui avait prêté la moindre attention. Elle venait de prendre une douche et avait enfilé la jolie chemise longue blanche, ainsi que ses bas. Le médaillon des Rogue pendait à l'extérieur de son vêtement, entre ses seins.

Une fois les autres filles parties, Lorena sauta de son lit comme le diable hors de sa boîte, pour mettre sa robe. C'était facile et elle mit ses chaussures aussi. Puis elle courut à la salle de bain, où elle fut complimentée pour sa tenue par le miroir enchanté. Elle jeta un charme sur elle-même pour son maquillage (discret) et sur ses cheveux pour les arranger. Le médaillon des Rogue complétait son accoutrement en ajoutant une jolie touche brillante. Elle rangea sa baguette dans un fourreau discret attaché à la ceinture couleur d'argent qui embellissait sa taille. En moins de dix minutes, elle était prête pour rejoindre la Grande Salle.

Elle y arriva rapidement car elle ne voulait pas rater le début du bal. Enfin, tout le monde serait là avant l'ouverture, pour le discours du Directeur et autres. Cela lui donnait une quinzaine de minutes environ, suffisamment pour se préparer et y aller.

Elle parvint à retrouver son chemin rapidement vers le Hall d'Entrée où tout le monde s'était réuni. Elle resta en haut des escaliers. Une fois là, elle rencontra d'autres étudiants des autres Maisons. "Dites-moi seulement, est-ce que le Professeur Rogue se trouve dans le Hall ?" demanda-t-elle à l'un des garçons.

Les yeux du garçon balayèrent les lieux. "Oui, derrière le Directeur, à côté du Professeur McGonagall."

"Excellent, merci."

"Tu es très jolie comme ça," murmura le gamin avant qu'elle puisse répondre. Lorena se contenta de lui sourire.

Le Directeur était au milieu de son discours. Lorena pressa les autres étudiants à se frayer un chemin discrètement dans le Hall. Quant à elle-même, c'était là une toute autre question. En particulier dans cette magnifique robe verte.

Alors que l'auditoire applaudissait le discours du Directeur, Lorena décida de se montrer. Elle agrippa la rampe latérale de l'escalier – ce n'était pas le moment de rater une marche et de tomber.

Elle commença à descendre les escaliers avec un calme aussi digne que possible. Au début, personne ne sembla avoir remarqué. Puis soudain, un membre du personnel avait vu quelqu'un dans les escaliers.

Severus observait la jolie apparition avec une intensité dans les yeux sans précédent. "Non… ce n'est pas possible…" murmura-t-il à lui-même, cependant suffisamment fort pour que Minerva – qui se tenait à ses côtés – l'entende. Dès qu'il eut reconnu Lorena, il marcha rapidement pour la rencontrer pratiquement au bas des marches.

Tout le monde était surpris de voir le Maître des Potions traverser le Hall à la rencontre d'une personne. C'est alors que tout le monde tourna la tête vers la fille qui se tenait là. Certaines personnes sursautèrent. D'autres murmurèrent "Oh, qu'elle est belle !" et autres délicatesses. Ils virent le Maître des Potions venir à sa rencontre. C'était là des plus inhabituels car c'était là un fait bien connu que le Professeur Rogue ne dansait jamais ni même n'appréciait les bals donnés à Poudlard.

Tout le monde avait reconnu Lorena. Son regard gris pâle et vide ne pouvait tromper personne. Elle affichait un minuscule sourire sur les lèvres, qui adoucissait son visage.

Tout le monde, y compris Alastor Moody. Son œil magique l'avait détaillée et il devait avouer qu'il la trouvait délicieuse. Malheureusement, le Maître des Potions avait été plus rapide que lui. Il les vit se rencontrer au milieu de la salle. Il avait le sentiment bizarre qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Son état d'esprit d'Auror avait enregistré la façon dont la paire interagissait ensemble. Pas grand-chose mais des signaux faibles qui parfois en disaient beaucoup pour lui, ce qui constituait la base sur laquelle sa constante vigilance était bâtie. Il soupira.

_De toutes façons, je ne peux pas danser. Mais quand même, elle est splendide ! _

Severus vint à elle. "Mlle Nottingham…" Lorena reconnut sa voix et son sourire s'élargit.

"Professeur Rogue ?"

"Donnez-moi la main afin que je puisse vous guider."

Elle lui tendit la main pour qu'il la prenne. Dès qu'ils entrèrent en contact l'un avec l'autre, ils reçurent tous les deux un choc qu'ils cachèrent soigneusement. Severus la guida à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle.

On pouvait entendre un peu de musique qui jouait dans le fond. Les musiciens se préparaient pour le bal lui-même, accordant leurs instruments.

Pendant ce temps, la scène n'avait laissé personne indifférent. Minerva et Albus échangèrent un regard qui en disait long. Les autres enseignants étaient surpris de voir que le Maître des Potions s'était décidé à faire le premier pas. Ce type de premier pas.

Les étudiants aussi furent surpris. Les plus âgés, en particulier les Serpentards, se rappelaient n'avoir jamais vu le Professeur Rogue s'intéresser à un bal donné ici par le passé. Ils pensèrent seulement qu'il faisait cela pour guider une étudiante aveugle de sa propre Maison.

Les filles détaillèrent la tenue de Lorena et la trouvèrent vraiment jolie. Elles connaissaient ses goûts pour ce type de vêtements mais avaient eu rarement l'occasion de la voir habillée ainsi, car elle portait toujours son uniforme et ses robes d'école par dessus. De plus, cette robe était réellement belle, tant par le tissu, que la couleur et le dessin, tandis que ses robes du week-end étaient très simples la plupart du temps.

Quant aux garçons… ils la déshabillèrent du regard. En fait, les plus jeunes remarquèrent qu'elle n'était plus une fille mais une bien jolie jeune femme. Qui n'aurait jamais cru que c'était là la jeune aveugle de Serpentard ? Au fait, comment cela se faisait-il qu'il y avait d'aussi jolies filles chez Serpentard ?

L'attention d'un des garçons fut particulièrement capturée. Drago Malefoy en restait bouche bée, comme s'il la regardait pour la toute première fois de sa vie. C'était vrai, elle était richement habillée, belle et classe. Dans ses vêtements, elle ressemblait à une sorcière… pur-sang et sa beauté avait quelque chose… _Elle n'est pas de ce monde_, pensa-t-il, sans comprendre sa propre pensée. Pendant un instant, il oublia Pansy Parkinson pendue à son bras. Il avait complètement oublié que la belle fille accompagnée par le Professeur Rogue était une « sale Sang-de-Bourbe aveugle » selon ses propres normes.

Severus se Lorena trouvaient au milieu de la Grande Salle désormais. Albus jeta un coup d'œil à Minerva une dernière fois. Un petit sourire mutin du professeur écossaise répondit à l'éclat malicieux pétillant dans les yeux bleus du Directeur. D'un geste vers l'orchestre situé derrière lui, il leur fit signe de commencer à jouer afin que le seul couple sur la piste de danse puisse ouvrir le bal.

Les premières mesures d'une danse commencèrent à jouer. "Oh, une valse !" fit Lorena suffisamment fort pour que Severus puisse l'entendre. Elle s'arrêta dans ses pas. Le Maître des Potions la regarda. Il était clairement écrit sur le visage de la jeune femme qu'elle voulait danser. _S'il te plaît._

Severus perçut sa requête par leur contact télépathique. Il se rapprocha d'elle et posa une main sur sa taille, tandis que les doigts de son autre main se mêlaient à ceux de sa cavalière. Lorena remarqua alors qu'il ne portait pas son habituelle robe noire de professeur. Sinon, il était habillé comme à l'accoutumée – elle avait reconnu le tissu de sa redingote noire quand elle avait posé un main sur sa poitrine.

"On joue à l'entremetteur, Albus ?" dit Minerva quand elle vit Severus mener Lorena pour danser.

"Vous parlez de notre cher Maître des Potions ? J'ai bien peur que cela soit fait depuis quelques temps déjà."

"C'est un joli couple en effet," continua Minerva. "Si un jour le Conseil d'Administration vous chasse de Poudlard, Albus, vous pourrez toujours vous reconvertir dans les agences matrimoniales."

Le vieux Directeur sourit. "C'est bon de voir les gens s'amuser." Il songea à l'épreuve qui attendait Lorena et Severus en compagnie du Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Tout particulièrement ces deux-là. Une union conclue au paradis."

Une douce valse lente avait démarré et c'était comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. En fait, ils étaient le seul couple sur la piste de danse. Severus la regardait, le désir écrit sur son visage, ses yeux de charbon la dévorant. Lorena avait ses yeux vides fixés sur lui, un sourire sur les lèvres. Ce que ses yeux ne pouvaient exprimer, sa bouche le faisait. Elle appréciait cet instant, la joie la faisait rayonner encore plus. Elle était aveugle mais son sens de la musique et ses vieux souvenirs de valse compensaient son handicap. Par ailleurs, Severus la menait d'une main ferme. De loin, personne n'aurait pu se douter que la femme était aveugle.

"Vous êtes ravissante, ma chère," lui dit-il doucement.

"Je ne savais pas que vous saviez si bien danser, Professeur," murmura-t-elle.

Il lui sourit moqueusement. "Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ignorez à mon sujet, Mlle Nottingham. Je suis tout à vous pour vous les découvrir," ronronna-t-il à voix basse.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit. Vu de l'extérieur, ils prenaient un plaisir évident à danser ensemble. Une minute plus tard environ, Severus fit un geste au reste du public pour qu'ils puissent les rejoindre sur la piste. Quelques couples s'avancèrent. Albus prit la main de Minerva pour la mener pour cette valse.

A présent, la piste de danse était remplie de couples tournoyant. Une autre valse démarra, son tempo plus rapide. Mais Lorena parvint à garder le rythme avec Severus qui la menait toujours fermement. Elle s'amusait vraiment et au fur et à mesure qu'ils dansaient, elle pouvait sentir que son « presque amant » se détendait et appréciait aussi l'instant présent.

"Est-ce que vous réalisez, Mlle Nottingham, que de nombreuses personnes, parmi elles des jeunes gens, sont en train de vous regarder comme des… loups affamés ? Il y en a toute une meute ici."

Lorena enchaîna avec son commentaire acerbe. "Vous êtes sûrement au courant que je peux me défendre, Professeur. Par ailleurs, avec quelqu'un comme vous, qui danse avec moi, je ne crois pas qu'ils seront beaucoup à oser m'enlever à vous."

"Je ne parierais pas sur ça, Mlle Nottingham. Drago Malefoy n'arrête pas de vous regarder à chaque fois qu'il le peut, c'est-à-dire, lorsque Mlle Parkinson ne prête pas attention."

"Oh ! Je croyais n'être qu'une « sale Sang-de-Bourbe aveugle » pour lui !" Elle pouffa de rire. "Certaines personnes ont la noblesse qui leur est conférée par la naissance, pas par leur qualités morales."

"Manifestement." Severus songea qu'il n'était lui-même qu'un sang-mêlé – c'est-à-dire, considéré même comme inférieur par certains de ces sorciers et sorcières sang-pur. Cependant, il était parvenu à grimper jusqu'au sommet de la hiérarchie de sa spécialité et de sa profession. Il ne devait le peu de richesse qu'il possédait, qu'à son dur travail. Il était l'espion le plus important à la fois pour l'Ordre et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne le devait qu'à son intelligence, ses qualités et ses compétences – pas à sa naissance.

Ils continuèrent à danser la valse suivante. Puis Severus la mena vers une table pour une boisson non alcoolisée. Etant donné la visite particulière qu'ils devaient faire plus tard, ils avaient tous les deux décidé de ne pas boire d'alcool du tout.

Lorena sirotait son jus de citrouille quand elle sentit une légère pression sur son bras. "Puis-je avoir la prochaine danse avec toi ?"

"Drago ?" Elle avait du mal à croire qu'il lui demandait de danser avec elle !

"Oui."

"Pour une surprise... Tu n'as pas peur de ce que Pansy peut en penser ? Toi, danser avec une… sale Sang-de-Bourbe aveugle comme moi ?"

"Allons, Lorena. Ne fais pas la bête."

"Oh non, Drago. Mais il se passe que Pansy et moi sommes dans la même Maison. Je ne veux pas l'avoir sur le dos pour le reste de l'année parce qu'elle aurait _clairement_ compris tes intentions envers moi."

Lorena percevait bien que le jeune homme n'était pas content d'être repoussé. "J'aurais bien aimé danser avec toi, Drago, mais étant donné ma naissance, je dois refuser."

"Tu préfères la compagnie de Rogue, n'est-ce pas ?" fit-il avec colère.

"C'est le _Professeur_ Rogue, tu veux. C'est un sang-mêlé d'après ce que je sais et il ne m'a jamais insulté à propos de ma naissance ou de mes origines. De plus, c'est un excellent danseur. Il se trouve que j'apprécie ces deux qualités qu'il possède."

"Laisse-moi seulement t'accompagner dehors alors. Je ne suis pas du style à faire… des confidences en public comme ça."

"Des confidences, Drago ? Tu me surprends." Elle posa son verre désormais vide. "Très bien. Guide moi, s'il te plaît, tu veux."

Drago regarda autour de lui. Pas de Pansy aux alentours. Il prit Lorena par le bras et la mena vers un coin discret de la Grande Salle. Une énorme citrouille s'y trouvait, les cachant pratiquement en entier.

"Bon, c'est quoi que tu voulais me dire, Drago ?"

"Je voulais m'excuser, Lorena."

"T'excuser ?" Là, pour le coup, c'était un choc. "Tu es plein de surprises, Drago."

"Je n'aurais pas dû te dire toutes ces choses à propos de…" Il était perdu dans ses paroles, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel. "A propos de toi qui est une Sang-de-Bourbe et tout ça. Tu es…"

Drago Malefoy qui s'excusait ? Pour _ce_ motif ? Apparemment, cela valait bien la peine de se mettre Pansy à dos à l'avenir, après tout.

"Tu es belle, Lorena," fit-il d'une voix rauque où l'on pouvait entendre le désir. "Je ne parle pas de ta tenue… ou de ton bijou… ou… eu importe. Tu es seulement… étonnamment belle et je ne suis qu'un imbécile pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt."

Lorena lui sourit. "Eh bien, Drago, voilà qui est plutôt inattendu." La pression sur son bras s'intensifia mais l'intention derrière n'était pas de faire du mal.

"Est-ce que tu accepterais de sortir avec moi alors ?" fit-il soudain.

Maintenant, c'était au tour de Lorena d'être perdue. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire toute la vérité, qu'elle était grosse de l'enfant d'un autre homme – un homme qui n'était autre que le Directeur de la Maison de Serpentard – et déjà liée à lui. Sinon, il n'y avait aucune raison pour ne pas sortir avec Drago.

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit là une bonne idée, Drago. Et Pansy ? Elle a des sentiments pour toi. Par ailleurs, je ne crois pas que tes parents seraient très contents d'apprendre que tu sors avec une… Sang-de-Bourbe comme moi." N'importe quelle raison ferait l'affaire, sauf la vérité.

"Mais tu ne serais pas contre de toutes manières, n'est-ce pas ? Dis, qu'en penses-tu du prochain week-end à Pré-au-Lard ?"

"Je ne peux pas te promettre, Drago. C'est… Disons, si c'est seulement sortir à Pré-au-Lard, en tout bien tout honneur, et comme j'ai besoin d'un guide pour y aller, pourquoi pas." Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle était promise et qu'elle attendait un enfant. Elle ne pouvait pas dire « non » brutalement car cet engouement soudain pour elle de sa part pourrait s'avérer utile ultérieurement. "Je pense que nous devrions retourner à la piste de danse. Certaines personnes pourraient s'inquiéter."

"Je me moque de Pansy ! Ou de n'importe qui d'autre !" Ce disant, il attrapa Lorena tout contre lui et l'embrassa. En fait, il avait prévu de l'embrasser mais Lorena avait perçu ses intentions à l'avance et avait vite tourné la tête. Son baiser atterrit sur la joue de la jeune femme.

"Il se trouve que je m'inquiète, Mr Malefoy !" dit une voix profonde, soyeuse, dangereuse, derrière Drago. Le jeune homme se retourna et ses yeux gris rencontrèrent le regard noir de son parrain et Directeur de Maison. "Qu'est-ce que vous étiez en train de faire, Mr Malefoy ?" Il le savait, il avait surpris la conversation.

Lorena vint à la rescousse de Draco. "Tout va bien, Professeur. Drago ici…" Pendant une seconde ou deux, elle hésita. Elle avait perçu qu'il ne souhaitait pas que d'autres personnes sachent qu'il avait présenté des excuses à une Sang-de-Bourbe pour son comportement raciste. "Drago me demandait seulement de sortir avec lui pour le prochain week-end à Pré-au-Lard." Mieux valait ça que de dire la vérité. Elle sentit que le jeune homme se détendait, un sentiment de gratitude émanant de lui. Il avait probablement compté sur ses capacités de télépathe de contact car il avait toujours sa main posée sur le bras de sa camarade.

Severus observa son filleul avec suspicion. Le jeune homme ne vacilla pas et soutint son regard. Il savait parfaitement bien que Severus Rogue était un Légilimens doué. "Je peux voir que l'on vous a enseigné l'Occlumencie, Drago. Votre tante Bellatrix peut être fière de vous." Severus avait eu l'intention de rendre cette information utile pour Lorena.

"Je ne veux pas que vous fouilliez dans ma tête à propos de ma vie privée !"

Severus ricana. "Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez de votre vie privée, Mr Malefoy. Mais cette jeune dame ici a été placée sous _ma_ protection, à cause de son handicap. Je ne tolèrerai en aucune façon qu'elle soit brutalisée !"

"Professeur, je peux vous assurer que Drago ne me brutalisait pas," dit Lorena en prenant la défense du jeune homme. "Pas du tout."

_Serait-il jaloux ?_ Elle leva ses barrières mentales immédiatement. Elle avait raison, Severus avait tourné son regard de charbon vers elle. Il savait que ce serait inutile. Elle avait anticipé son mouvement vers son esprit et l'avait fermé en un rien de temps.

Il avait décidé de la croire. De lui faire confiance. "Mlle Parkinson est en train de vous chercher, Mr Malefoy. Filez !"

Le jeune homme ne dit rien mais son regard clair fusilla le Maître des Potions. Lorena laissa échapper un soupir une fois qu'il fut parti.

"Merci, Professeur," murmura-t-elle.

"Est-ce qu'il vous a fait du mal ?"

"Non, pas du tout. Il a même été courtois avec moi." Elle réalisa qu'il avait dû être au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle commune de Serpentard, quand elle était revenue de la cérémonie du Serment Inviolable.

"Tant mieux. Venez avec moi. Nous en parlerons plus tard. Je veux danser avec vous. Maintenant !"

Elle sentit l'envie et le besoin dans son toucher. Il voulait l'avoir pour lui et lui seul. Avant que son Maître ne la prenne. Elle perçut combien Severus pouvait être possessif.

Lorena le suivit – elle n'avait pas trop le choix. Une autre valse commençait. Il posa une main sur la taille de la jeune femme. Sa prise était plus ferme cette fois. Ses doigts s'entremêlèrent aux siens dans une étreinte plus forte. Elle sentit qu'il voulait réaffirmer sa propriété d'elle sur elle.

"Est-ce qu'il vous a embrassée ?" demanda-t-il brusquement une fois qu'ils étaient sur la piste de danse.

"Il a essayé. Mais il a échoué." La pression dans les mains de l'homme se renforça. Elle frissonna. Elle n'aurait pas imaginé qu'il pouvait être jaloux. Du moins, supposa-t-elle, car il gardait ses boucliers mentaux à leur niveau le plus élevé. Mais ce que son esprit ne dirait pas, son langage corporel le faisait.

_Il est jaloux d'un garçon par lequel je ne serai jamais attirée. Parce que ce garçon m'a embrassée – sur la joue – tandis que je lui ai refusé de le faire après qu'il m'ait… violée. Oh Severus ! Je t'aime mais je ne peux pas supporter ta brutalité._ Lorena réalisa qu'elle devrait supporter Lord Voldemort d'ici quelques heures… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était des plus connus pour manque total de pitié.

D'une certaine manière, Severus avait dû percevoir le léger changement chez sa cavalière. Il l'avait lu sur son visage. Une fois de plus, il pouvait clairement y lire l'angoisse. Sa main, ses doigts se firent plus caressant.

"Est-ce que vous avez peur, Mlle Nottingham ?" murmura-t-il.

"Je ne vais pas vous mentir, Professeur. Oui, j'ai peur."

Ils savaient tous les deux de quoi il s'agissait. La valse s'acheva. Ils allèrent à une table qui servait à manger. Severus la mena à une table où étaient assis d'autres membres du personnel, parmi eux Mme Pince, Poppy Pomfresh et Argus Rusard. La médi-sorcière commença à bavarder avec Lorena. Personne ne fit la moindre allusion au fait qu'elle avait dansé avec le Maître des Potions.

Lorena dansa avec d'autres cavaliers, pas uniquement avec Severus, mais aussi avec Dumbledore, Alastor Moody (qui avait réussi à vaincre sa répugnance première à danser due à son propre handicap), Drago Malefoy (qui avait fini par faire ce qu'il voulait avec elle) et d'autres garçons des autres Maisons, sous les yeux vigilants du Maître des Potions. Il avait estimé que la laisser danser avec d'autres hommes bloquerait les ragots – des ragots qui n'auraient pas manqué d'être suscités si elle n'avait dansé qu'avec lui exclusivement. Lorena apprécia beaucoup la soirée, ce qui lui permit de distraire son esprit de manière appropriée. Elle avait pu ne pas être populaire au sein de sa Maison, mais les garçons des autres Maisons ne rechignèrent pas à danser avec elle. Elle s'amusa bien et cela se voyait. Elle était rayonnante. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'accroître le sentiment de possessivité de Severus envers elle – bien qu'il ne le montrât pas comme d'habitude.

Après presque deux heures, on annonça un slow, accueilli avec grand enthousiasme par tous ceux présents. Bien évidemment, Severus connaissait cette danse moldue dont les jeunes semblaient particulièrement apprécier, en prélude au flirt et au pelotage. Par curiosité, il vit que Drago ne dansait pas avec Pansy. En fait, il avait disparu. Il prit la main de Lorena dans la sienne avant que quiconque n'ait la moindre chance de faire un mouvement vers elle. Après tous ces mâles qui avaient dansé avec elle, il voulait l'avoir pour lui tout seul.

La main de Severus sur la taille de Lorena l'attira plus près de lui. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise de se retrouver si proche de lui au milieu de tant de gens. "Détendez-vous, Mlle Nottingham," l'entendit-elle dire doucement.

"On pourrait faire des ragots, à nous voir ainsi ensemble, si proche l'un de l'autre."

"Vous ne pouvez pas voir autour, mais je peux vous assurer que la plupart des gens sont occupés à danser. Ou bien à s'embrasser déjà pour certains." Il y avait une pointe d'humour dans sa voix. Lorena ne pouffa presque de rire. "Ils ne prêteront même pas attention." _Même si je vous embrassais moi-même_, lui dit-elle dans sa tête. La télépathie de contact avait ses avantages. Ils continuèrent leur conversation mentalement.

_-- Alors, c'était quoi l'histoire avec Drago Malefoy ?_

_-- Je vous en prie, gardez-le pour vous. Je ne pense pas qu'il aimerait que ça se sache. C'est pourquoi j'ai dit qu'il m'avait invitée, pour m'accompagner au prochain week-en à Pré-au-Lard..._

_-- Vous prenez soin de ses sentiments maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

_-- Il m'a présenté des excuses pour m'avoir appelée « Sang-de-Bourbe » et tout le tralala._

_-- Vraiment ? Eh bien, vous avez raison. C'est une déclaration d'amour. Il est amoureux de vous !_

_-- Oh, voilà pourquoi vous avez un peu réagi avec exagération alors ? Vous sentiriez-vous… jaloux, Professeur ?_

Il ne répondit pas.

_-- Votre télépathie de contact s'est spectaculairement améliorée_, reprit-elle.

_-- Etre en contact avec votre esprit pendant les leçons d'Occlumencie s'est avéré particulièrement utile, Lorena. J'apprends vite._

_-- Ca ne fait aucun doute. Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être jaloux d'un garçon comme Drago Malefoy. Il me semblait vous avoir déjà dit que les adolescents ne m'intéressent pas._

_-- Vous ne comprenez pas, Lorena. Il vous a embrassée, alors que vous me refusez ça !_

Les bras de l'homme autour d'elle resserrèrent leur étreinte. A présent, elle pouvait sentir son érection. Elle frissonna.

_-- Il ne m'a pas embrassée. Je ne l'ai pas laissé faire ça. Ou bien c'était alors vraiment innocent._

_-- Il n'y a pas de baiser innocent, Lorena. Drago est désormais un adulte, tout comme vous. Tout comme moi._ Il s'arrêta. _Je vous veux, Lorena… Est-ce que vous pouvez le sentir ?_

_-- Oui, je peux le sentir. Mais ce ne sont que du désir, du manque, du besoin, de la convoitise charnelle._

_-- C'est vrai. C'est aussi de la passion et… des sentiments. Vous vous souvenez de quoi se nourrissent les Serpents-d'Amour ? De soin. D'attention._

_-- Vous n'étiez pas si prévenant et attentif quand vous m'avez contrainte il y a deux mois de cela, Professeur. Ai-je besoin de vous le rappeler ?_

_-- Je sais et j'en suis vraiment désolé. Ma passion, mon envie de vous, tout ce que je ressens pour vous, tout cela m'a emporté. Vous m'appartenez !_

_-- Professeur… dans quelques heures, c'est à Voldemort que j'appartiendrai, pour qu'il me mette enceinte. Je vous en supplie, aidez-moi !_

Elle perçut une forte vague de réconfort venir de lui. Il pouvait le faire aussi, bien qu'elle n'en fût pas sûre. Peut-être que ce n'était là qu'une émanation de sa forte personnalité, irradiant tout autour. Elle était seulement si sensible, tellement en harmonie avec lui.

_-- Je sais que vous avez peur, Lorena. Mais il vous faut reléguer ça dans un recoin bien éloigné de votre esprit. Je sais que vous pouvez le faire. Je ne serai pas loin, Lorena. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne vous tuera pas car il veut que vous portiez son enfant. Je jure de veiller sur vous autant que je le peux._

_-- Merci, Professeur. Je n'aurai… pas peur aussi longtemps que je sais que vous êtes avec moi. _

_-- Nous y sommes tous les deux dedans, Lorena. Nous devons bloquer toute émotion, tout sentiment, en particulier ceux que nous pourrions… avoir l'un pour l'autre. C'est une question de vie et de mort. Souvenez-vous que le lien que nous partageons nous aidera à passer nos épreuves respectives._

_-- Je le ferai, Professeur. Je le ferai pour vous. Parce que… _

Elle voulait dire « Parce que je vous aime » mais elle se retint.

_-- Nous devrions partir maintenant. Je suppose que vous souhaitez retourner à votre dortoir avant ?_

_-- Oui, s'il vous plaît. Je ne veux pas y aller habillée ainsi. Je préfèrerais porter quelque chose de plus… humble. Cette robe est pour des occasions joyeuses et festives. Et j'aimerais que cela reste comme ça. Par ailleurs, vous êtes supposé m'enlever de mon lit._

_-- Je comprends. D'abord à votre dortoir. Puis nous nous rendrons à mes appartements et Transplanerons de là._

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Le slow se termina. Ils rompirent leur communication télépathique. Ils quittèrent la piste de danse et rejoignirent Albus Dumbledore. Severus regarda le vieux sorcier. Ils échangèrent tous les deux un coup d'œil qui en disait long. Albus hocha la tête gravement. "Bonne chance à tous les deux," fit-il simplement.

Lorena et Severus retournèrent au dortoir des filles de Serpentard. Il n'y avait personne là. En tant que Directeur de Maison, Severus pouvait accéder aux dortoirs de sa Maison, ceux des garçons comme ceux de filles – ce qu'il faisait rarement cependant. Lorena enleva rapidement sa robe et la chemise, qu'elle rangea dans son armoire. Elle enleva ses chaussures, ses sous-vêtements et ses bas. Elle enfila une longue chemise blanche toute simple. "Vaut mieux que j'ai l'air d'avoir été enlevée par vous de mon lit, ne croyez-vous pas ?" dit-elle. Severus approuva.

"Donnez-moi votre baguette, Lorena. On ne sait jamais, elle peut nous être utile." Elle obéit. Il la glissa dans sa manche droite, bien à l'abri.

"Est-ce que je devrais garder mon anneau et le médaillon aussi ?"

"J'y ai pensé depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Ils sont reliés à votre magie élémentale. Cela devrait nous être des plus utiles. Habituellement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne prête pas attention à des détails qui ne se convertissent pas en pouvoir. Comme ceux-ci. Il ne sait pas que ces objets sont enchantés. Cependant… je ferai une exception pour l'anneau et le médaillon cette fois. Donnez-les moi."

Il ne voulait pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voie ce qui était écrit sur l'autre face du médaillon des Rogue. _Propriété du Prof. Severus Rogue_. Un aveu bien trop évident. Lorena ne questionna pas sa décision et lui remit le bijou.

Lorena enleva aussi l'anneau des Serpents-d'Amour et l'embrassa avant de le donner à Severus. _Elle les embrasse !_ Il était surpris par son geste mais ne dit rien. Il retrouva la chaîne qu'il portait autour du cou, sous ses vêtements, qui portait son propre anneau. Il glissa l'anneau dedans et cacha la chaîne sous sa chemise. Il les tapota gentiment pour s'assurer que les Serpents-d'Amour étaient confortables. _Soin. Attention._

Elle était pieds-nus, comme si elle venait de sortir du lit. Même dans une tenue toute simple, elle paraissait belle et désirable. Elle avait aussi enlevé son maquillage grâce à un contre-charme. Elle avait aussi libéré sa longue chevelure couleur de jais. "Il aura mon corps, mais c'est tout ce qu'il aura, Professeur." _Je t'aime, Severus._

"Je sais."

Severus la prit dans ses bras car elle était pieds-nus. Ils se rendirent rapidement à ses appartements, ne rencontrant personne sur le court trajet entre les dortoirs de Serpentard et son propre repaire. Une fois là, il mit sa cape de Mangemort sur les épaules, il glissa dans les poches de sa redingote les fioles qu'il avait prévues de prendre avec lui. Il enfila son masque, bénissant une fois de plus la cécité de Lorena. Il jeta une autre large cape noire de voyage, qu'il roula autour d'elle afin qu'elle ne puisse pas attraper froid et la prit dans ses bras. Ils Transplanèrent tous les deux pour les quartiers du Seigneur des Ténèbres – là où les emmènerait la Marque des Ténèbres.

Il était presque 11 heures du soir.

_**

* * *

**_

J'ai été inspirée par la scène du Bal de Noël dans le film "Harry Potter et la **Coupe de Feu"**_**. J'ai bien aimé la façon dont Hermione fait son entrée dans le film. Et oui, je crois que Severus est un bon danseur. Il est si agile et gracieux dans ses mouvements.**_

_**Par ailleurs, je crois que quelqu'un comme Drago peut changer, de là son comportement avec Lorena. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il n'était pas totalement mauvais. Comme pour Severus, tout le monde n'est pas noir ou blanc. (Bien qu'ils puissent être EN noir et blanc.) Il peut aussi avoir changé d'avis après avoir vu Lorena danser avec son parrain – après tout, c'est un Serpentard.**_

**_J'espère avoir fait agir Severus conformément à ce qu'il est. Je ne suis pas toujours sûre, je me dois de faire attention, il aurait vite fait de me jeter un maléfice pour tout ce que je lui fais faire !_**

_**Merci de laisser des revues ! Plein de revues et d'encouragements ! Les muses ont faim !**_


	47. Rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**47 – Rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres**

Severus et Lorena se retrouvèrent près d'une vieille demeure. Elle était toujours dans ses bras, il faisait froid dehors. Elle trembla et il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle pour lui donner plus de chaleur. Il l'avait enroulée dans l'un de ses manteaux de voyage. Il était si grand qu'il la recouvrait complètement. Il donnait l'impression de porter dans ses bras un tapis roulé.

Il dirigea ses pas vers la demeure. Là, il fut accueilli par deux Mangemorts de rang inférieur qui le reconnurent immédiatement et le laissèrent entrer. Il pouvait percevoir que la jeune femme tremblait de peur aussi.

Lorena avait ouvert sa perception extra sensorielle au maximum. Mais avant d'entrer dans une vaste salle, elle entendit Severus lui dire de fermer son esprit car ils étaient sur le point d'être mis en présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce qu'elle fit. Le calme retomba sur elle. Elle avait aussi perçu qu'il y avait plusieurs autres personnes présentes, peut-être cinq ou six d'entre eux. L'idée de devoir avoir des relations sexuelles avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres était assez inquiétante comme ça – devoir le faire en compagnie de plusieurs autres hommes était carrément effrayante. Elle cacha sa peur et se concentra sur le moment présent.

Elle se sentit être posée à terre, avec précaution. Severus s'inclina aussi profondément que son précieux fardeau le lui permettait. "Mon Seigneur. Voici la fille dont vous avez besoin." Sa voix était froide, neutre, vide de toute émotion.

Lorena pouvait tout entendre. Son esprit était fermé mais ses sens étaient ouverts. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle entendit la voix du Mage le plus Noir de tous les temps, dont le nom provoquait tant de peur parmi les sorciers. Elle fut surprise, il avait une voix plutôt douce.

"Très bien, Severus. Tu as bien travaillé. Est-ce qu'elle peut m'entendre ?"

"Oui, mon Seigneur. Elle n'est qu'aveugle."

"Mets-là debout alors ! Debout ! Debout !" Son ton était impérieux à présent.

Severus s'agenouilla et commença à dérouler le manteau pour la libérer.

"Debout ! Debout !" ordonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'urgence dans la voix.

Lorena le perçut et elle obéit dès que ses membres furent libres. Elle se leva avec autant de dignité que possible, dans un mouvement fluide, aidée en cela par Severus qui la tourna vers Voldemort. Elle garda les yeux baissés cependant. Une fois son équilibre rétabli, elle s'inclina avec grâce. "Mon Seigneur…"

Voldemort fut surpris – plaisamment surpris. Il se leva de son trône et alla à la rencontre de la jeune femme. Elle paraissait fragile dans sa longue chemise blanche. Et belle aussi. Il lui prit la main dans la sienne.

"Severus m'a parlé de ton statut de sang. Tu n'es qu'une sale Sang-de-Bourbe." S'il avait été admiratif pendant une seconde ou deux, cela avait disparu dans son commentaire méprisant.

L'entendre s'adresser à elle par une insulte la surprit mais elle garda la tête baissée. Pas d'acte impétueux, elle demeura silencieuse. Elle réalisa qu'il lui avait pris la main dans la sienne – une main froide. Elle bannit son dégoût vers les recoins le plus éloignés de son esprit. Elle se prépara pour le prochain contact à venir.

"Cependant, ta magie certes primitive mais puissante est d'un grand intérêt pour moi. Est-ce que tu le sais ?"

Un piège. "Non, je ne le sais pas, mon Seigneur." Severus relâcha sa respiration.

"Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu es là ?"

"Non, mon Seigneur." _En dire le moins possible._

Elle sentit les doigts de l'homme sous son menton, qu'il releva. Severus les regarda tous les deux avec intensité tout en bloquant ses propres pensées. "C'est donc vrai que tu es aveugle…" commença le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les yeux de la jeune femme étaient de leur habituel gris pâle et vides. Lorena pouvait le sentir sonder son esprit mais elle était prête. Cela dura de longues secondes. Elle lui proposa divers souvenirs, de son enfance, de sa scolarité à Poudlard, ses examens de BUSE, le temps qu'elle avait passé à Ste. Mangouste et à l'institution pour aveugles, sa musique.

Elle devint subitement consciente qu'il recherchait un souvenir en particulier. Quand elle était devenue une femme. Quand elle avait fait l'amour pour la première fois. Bien entendu, au cours de leurs leçons d'Occlumencie, Severus avait déjà repéré le problème. Le souvenir d'eux deux ensembles était particulièrement intense et il leur avait fallu deux sessions pour le remiser dans les recoins de son esprit et le remplacer avec l'image d'un autre homme. Lorena avait refusé de recevoir un sortilège d'Amnésie – elle voulait conserver ce souvenir comme un trésor. Elle en avait besoin pour jeter un Charme Patronus si nécessaire. Tout ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres put voir fut le souvenir fané d'un jeune homme à l'institution pour aveugles. Severus avait été particulièrement habile à modifier cette image dans la Pensine. Elle perçut la frustration de Voldemort quand il vit cette image mais elle y resta insensible.

Il finit par libérer l'esprit de la jeune femme, mais garda sa main dans la sienne. Severus laissa échapper une inspiration qu'il avait retenu pendant au moins plus d'une minute – ou c'était ce qu'il pensait. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'elle avait réussi à passer cette étape indemne.

"On m'a dit que tu appartiens à la Maison de Serpentard."

"Oui, mon Seigneur."

"Comme c'est étrange que tu y aies été envoyée, alors que tu n'es qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe. Salazar Serpentard n'en aurait pas été content du tout !"

Lorena resta silencieuse, la tête baissée. Elle ne pouvait pas être tenue responsable de la décision prise par le Choixpeau – qu'elle ne contrôlait pas.

"Qu'en penses-tu, Sang-de-Bourbe ?" insista Voldemort d'une voix dangereuse.

Par leur contact physique, Lorena perçut qu'il la testait. Etait-il conscient qu'elle était capable de lire en lui par un simple toucher ? Elle ne pouvait pas commencer à récriminer sur la responsabilité du Choixpeau. Elle emprunta une autre direction.

"Mon Seigneur… Je suis fière d'être une Serpentarde. Appartenir à la noble Maison de Salazar Serpentard est le seul titre de noblesse que j'aurais jamais. Le seul que je souhaite avoir et garder cependant."

D'une manière ou d'une autre, sa réponse plut au Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Fière ? Tu es fière d'être une Serpentarde ?"

"Oui, mon Seigneur."

Elle le sentit sonder son esprit encore une fois. Cette fois, elle lui envoya l'image quand elle dansait dans la jolie robe verte, dont le tissu de damas était orné des motifs de serpents d'argent. Elle était belle – comme une sorcière sang-pur.

Severus comprit alors pourquoi elle avait été envoyée à Serpentard. Non pas à cause de sa naissance, de sa famille, de ses idéaux ou de ses aptitudes – bien que cette partie-là s'écroulait lentement dans sa propre opinion, car elle s'avérait être rusée et perspicace. Elle avait été envoyée à Serpentard car elle _avait besoin_ d'y être.

"Certes, je peux voir ça. Tant de choses négatives ont été dites sur Serpentard et sa Maison. Les ténèbres ne t'effraient pas, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non, mon Seigneur. Je vis déjà dans les ténèbres." C'était délicat, Voldemort n'était vraiment connu pour son sens de l'humour. Cependant, il rit brièvement, il semblait avoir apprécié son trait d'esprit.

Après tout, si un sang-mêlé comme Severus avait été capable d'accéder au Cercle Premier du Seigneur des Ténèbres, au milieu de toute une bande de sang-purs, pourquoi pas une née-moldue ? Lorena était bien consciente que le fossé entre les nés-moldus et les sang-mêlés étaient bien plus important que celui existant entre les sang-mêlés et les sang-purs. Non pas qu'elle éprouvait une quelconque attirance pour l'homme ou ses actions et idées démentes, mais si cela pouvait l'aider, elle et Severus, à survivre d'une façon ou d'une autre…

"On m'a dit que tu peux aussi parler aux serpents. C'est vrai ?"

"Oui, mon Seigneur."

"Alors prouve-le. Lucius, fais venir Nagini !" Il se tourna vers elle à nouveau. "Une Sang-de-Bourbe Fourchelang… comme c'est étrange. Je vais te tester immédiatement !"

"Vos désirs sont mes ordres, mon Seigneur," répondit Lorena sans émotion, la tête toujours baissée.

Severus pensa que jusqu'à présent, la jeune femme s'en sortait bien, bien qu'il eût ressenti une vraie angoisse quand elle avait fait son jeu de mot sur les ténèbres. Il était même d'avis qu'elle avait impressionné le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il ne s'était pas attendu à toutes ces questions de la part de son Maître, il avait eu peur des possibles réactions de la jeune femme. A présent, il était confiant qu'elle passerait avec brio l'épreuve que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui imposerait.

L'on fit entrer Nagini dans la salle. Tandis que l'énorme serpent se frayait un chemin vers son maître en rampant parmi l'assistance, Voldemort garda ses yeux rouges braqués sur Lorena. Elle était calme. Il était intrigué. Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle n'était pas du genre à adorer à la folie comme Bellatrix non plus. Il pouvait percevoir sa puissance comme sorcière, mais elle n'en avait pas l'arrogance ni quoi que ce soit d'autre en ce sens.

"Sang-de-Bourbe, voici Nagini. Un serpent qui se trouve être mon animal familier. Tu la câlineras et lui parlera. Je suis sûr que tu es au courant que je suis aussi un Fourchelang. Tu me dupes, tu meurs." Sa voix était douce, comme un murmure. Un dangereux murmure.

Voldemort libéra la main de Lorena. Elle se mit debout seule, au milieu de la salle. Elle pouvait sentir le regard de tout le monde sur elle. Elle ne savait pas où se trouvait le serpent, ou ce que l'animal allait faire. Elle avait enregistré le fait que Voldemort avait parlé de son serpent comme d'une _femelle_.

Bientôt, elle entendit un sifflement non loin de là. Elle décida de s'agenouiller, afin d'être de niveau avec la créature. _"Viens à moi,"_ fit-elle en Fourchelang. Le serpent, en l'entendant, rampa vers elle. _"Viens à moi."_

Son Fourchelang était légèrement différent dans sa prononciation, comparé à celui que parlait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme s'il était altéré par un léger accent. Pourtant, c'était bien du Fourchelang, définitivement.

Severus observait la scène avec un mélange de peur et de fascination. Si le serpent plongeait ses crocs dans le corps de Lorena, elle mourrait en quelques minutes. Il remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul dans la salle à retenir sa respiration.

"_Quelle sorte de serpent êtes-vous, Nagini ?"_ demanda Lorena.

"_On dit de moi que je suis un Cobra Royal,"_ répondit Nagini. _"La sorte la plus dangereuse."_

"_Et la plus grosse aussi, je dois reconnaître. Je viens de l'Inde. Le Roi Serpent. Ou plutôt la Reine Serpent je devrais dire dans votre cas."_

"_Oui,"_ répondit l'énorme reptile. _"Vous avez raison. Je suis en effet la Reine Serpent."_

"_Je suis honorée de vous rencontrer,"_ continua Lorena, inclinant la tête avec respect envers le serpent.

L'angoisse de Severus augmentait seconde après seconde car il ne comprenait pas un seul mot de ce qui se disait. Il espérait que la jeune femme ne commettrait pas un _faux-pas_. Il devait faire appel à toute sa volonté pour cacher cette angoisse au plus profond de son âme. Seule l'attitude détachée qu'affichait Lorena, l'empêchait de devenir fou à cet instant précis.

"_Nagini."_ L'appel venait de Voldemort lui-même. _"Tue. Tue-la."_

Lorena n'eut pas le temps de céder à la panique. Elle n'avait pas de baguette pour se défendre. A la place, elle puisa dans sa magie élémentale, confiante en ses capacités. Elle mit en avant ses deux mains, dans un geste défensif ou répulsif, pour se protéger de l'attaque du serpent.

"_Tu ne me tueras pas !"_ siffla Lorena en Fourchelang. _"Tu ne tueras pas un autre Fourchelang."_ _Ca ou l'_Avada Kedavra _du Seigneur des Ténèbres_, pensa-t-elle. _A choisir entre les deux, je préfèrerais le Sortilège de la Mort… Plus rapide et moins sanglant._

"Ca suffit !" Voldemort s'exclama avec force en anglais. _"Nagini, retourne te coucher dans l'autre salle,"_ ordonna-t-il à l'énorme serpent en Fourchelang. Nagini siffla une seconde ou deux avant de frayer son chemin pour retourner dans la salle où elle se trouvait auparavant.

Lorena était toujours à genoux. Elle avait entendu les derniers mots de Voldemort pour son familier. Cependant, elle préférait rester à genoux, dans une attitude d'humilité qui pourrait bien lui sauver la vie.

"Je vois que tu maîtrises le Fourchelang, cependant avec un léger accent. Qui t'a appris ?" C'était là un mystère pour lui. Comment une Sang-de-Bourbe pouvait-elle avoir appris une langue associée avec Salazar Serpentard et la Magie Noire ?

"La mère de mon père, mon Seigneur. Il y a longtemps, je n'étais qu'une enfant." En même temps, Lorena lui montra dans son esprit que ladite grand-mère était déjà morte, en plus des scènes dont elle se souvenait où sa grand-mère lui apprenait comment communiquer non seulement avec les serpents mais aussi avec les autres créatures.

"Je vois." Se pouvait-il qu'elle fût parente avec lui ? Une descendante fort éloignée de Salazar Serpentard ? Si c'était le cas, il n'était plus le seul Héritier de Serpentard. Il s'arrêta. "Tu as utilisé ta magie primitive pour te protéger de Nagini, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui, mon Seigneur."

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vint vers elle et lui prit la main dans la sienne pour l'aider à se relever. "Je veux cette magie, ces pouvoirs qui t'appartiennent, Sang-de-Bourbe, est-ce que tu comprends ?" Son ton avait quelque chose de pressant, dangereux.

"Oui, mon Seigneur."

"J'aurai tes pouvoirs. Les sales Sang-de-Bourbes comme toi ne devraient pas avoir le droit de posséder la magie. Tes pouvoirs m'appartiendront. Ils seront utilisés de manière bien meilleure, bien plus noble, que ce que tu pourrais en faire toi-même maintenant. Entre les mains d'une Sang-de-Bourbe comme toi… ces pouvoirs sont gaspillés." Il poussa un rire sardonique. "Une fois que j'en aurai fini avec toi, je serai encore plus puissant, et toi… tu seras morte." Il avait parlé d'une voix douce qui glaça le sang de Lorena dans ses veines. Elle ne montra aucune émotion à ces propos – une attitude qui le surprit.

Voldemort se tourna vers l'assemblée de ses adeptes. "Entre temps, pour arriver à ce but, il y reste tant à faire. Severus !" appela le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Prends la Sang-de-Bourbe et suis-moi ! Messieurs, j'espère que vous profiterez bien de la fête sans ma compagnie mais un devoir bien plus important m'attend. Je dois vous quitter."

Comme d'habitude, Voldemort n'avait pas dit un mot à propos de ses plans concernant la fille. Apparemment, seul Severus et la fille étaient impliqués. Le Maître des Potions mit le grand manteau autour d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la porter. Entre ses bras, Lorena laissa échapper un peu de sa peur. Il pouvait sentir qu'elle était effrayée mais elle fit tout ce qu'elle put pour le cacher soigneusement. _Tu as bien réagi, Lorena. Continue comme ça_, l'encouragea-t-il. Il rompit le lien télépathique avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre. Avoir communiqué avec elle de cette manière pendant quelques secondes était déjà très risqué.

Ils entrèrent dans une autre salle, richement décorée. Il y avait une table au milieu, un peu plus petite qu'un lit double. La table semblait être faite de marbre. La salle était correctement illuminée. Non loin, l'énorme serpent était enroulé sur lui-même dans son panier à côté de l'âtre. Severus enregistra tous les détails possibles que cette pièce pouvait contenir.

"Prépare-la, Severus. Est-ce que tu as apporté toutes les potions que je t'avais demandées de préparer ?"

"Oui, Maître." Severus posa Lorena à terre et la dégagea du manteau. Il l'aida à se relever. Elle tira quelque confort de son toucher mais ne laissa pas ce sentiment être perçu. En fait, après tout, il était son professeur, la seule personne qu'elle connaissait ici.

"Déshabille-là !" aboya Voldemort. "Ensuite, tu nous donneras les potions dont nous avons besoin. Celle de fertilité pour elle. Celle de désir pour moi."

Lorena laissa échapper une plainte. Au même moment, Severus lui enleva sa longue chemise. Elle se retrouvait nue et tremblait. Pas de froid car la salle était bien chauffée. Instinctivement, elle tenta de cacher son sexe et ses seins de ses deux mains. Elle fit de même avec son esprit bien qu'elle fût dans une panique totale.

"Tiens-là, Severus ! Je veux la regarder d'abord !"

Le Maître des Potions fit ce qu'on lui dit, lui tenant les bras derrière le dos. Il avait l'impression d'aider un autre homme à violer la fille – ce qu'il était dans un sens. Un crime de plus dont il serait le complice. Cette fois, ce serait une torture pour lui. Le crime serait le châtiment. Voldemort la regarda. "Tu es belle, pour une sale Sang-de-Bourbe. Des hanches larges…" Ses mains s'y posèrent. "Des seins fermes…" A présent, ses mains y étaient. "Tu es juste assez grasse pour porter des enfants. Bien. Parce que c'est ce pour quoi tu es là, Sang-de-Bourbe. Tu n'es bonne qu'à être une esclave sexuelle et à donner du plaisir à ton Maître. Je suis ton Maître désormais. Tu m'appartiens."

Lorena attendit que le contact physique avec lui soit rompu pour penser à son ventre. Elle espéra qu'il eut confondu sa grossesse avec un peut de graisse. Sa grossesse n'était pas encore apparente.

"Tu vas me donner un enfant, Sang-de-Bourbe. Severus ! Donne-lui la potion de fertilité ! Je ne veux pas d'un échec. Il n'y a qu'une seule nuit d'Halloween par an. Je vais la tenir !"

A présent, Lorena se sentit être saisie par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était derrière elle, ses mains lui agrippant les deux bras derrière le dos, elle pouvait sentir son souffle froid sur le cou. Severus sortit la potion de fertilité de sa poche. Il lui attrapa les cheveux sauvagement, jouant son rôle de Mangemort insensible et brutal. Il lui tira les cheveux vers l'arrière et lui ouvrit la bouche de force. Elle hurla mais entre Voldemort qui l'empoignait fermement, et Severus qui lui tirait les cheveux, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Le Maître des Potions lui versa dans la bouche tout le contenu de la fiole qu'il tenait entre ses mains, l'obligeant à l'avaler. Elle s'étrangla presque mais la prise des deux hommes sur elle rendait tout acte de résistance futile. Elle céda.

La potion de fertilité n'avait pas de goût particulier. Ni amer, ni doux. Rien. Severus avait soigneusement sélectionné la préparation afin que la fille puisse conserver intactes toutes ses capacités mentales. Il lui avait expliqué que la potion n'aurait aucun effet sur une femme déjà enceinte car c'était un placebo.

"Maintenant, la potion de désir, Severus."

"Oui, Maître, la voilà."

Le Maître des Potions la tendit à Voldemort. "Ce sera suffisant pour moi ?"

"Oui, Maître. Cependant, vous pouvez la prendre en deux ou trois fois." Severus avait parlé d'un ton neutre. Le ton habituel qu'il avait lorsqu'il traitait avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais à l'intérieur, son cœur était lourd. Il cacha les terribles sentiments qu'il avait au plus profond de son âme. Il aidait son Maître à violer une femme innocente – la femme qu'il estimait être sienne ! Bon, c'était vrai, il l'avait déjà violée lui-même mais comparé avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, cela avait été lui faire l'amour… Il n'avait aucune idée de comment Voldemort se comporterait avec elle. Severus avait déjà entendu Bellatrix Lestrange vanter les performances du Seigneur des Ténèbres au lit, qu'il était un amant merveilleux et un vrai étalon. Mais allez faire confiance à Bellatrix pour faire preuve d'objectivité et de sincérité dans ses récits… surtout quand cela concernait le sexe et Voldemort.

"Severus, je veux que tu restes ici, avec nous. Tu peux fournir ton aide."

"Mon aide ? Mon Seigneur ?" dit-il, en s'étranglant presque sur le mot.

Voldemort eut un rire ironique quand il comprit le sous-entendu involontaire. "Pas ce type d'aide, Severus. Mais elle pourrait avoir besoin de ton aide. Au cas où elle ne peut pas garder mon rythme, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

Ces paroles terrifièrent Lorena. Elle en avait conclu qu'il serait sans pitié et acharné pendant la relation sexuelle.

"Oui, Maître. J'ai apporté une potion analgésique et un baume au cas où elle en aurait besoin. J'ai aussi apporté quelque chose pour qu'elle puisse être prête immédiatement pour votre plaisir."

C'était un ajout de dernière minute à son ensemble portable de potions. La seule chose à laquelle il avait songé qui pourrait aider la jeune femme.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Un baume lubrifiant qui rendra son sexe plus facile à accéder. Elle peut dire « non » mais son corps dira « oui »."

Voldemort réfléchit à cette réponse. "Bonne idée certes, Severus, comme toujours. Je ne veux pas lutter. Pendant que je me prépare, prépare-la de ton côté avec ça !"

Cette fois, Severus se sentit être torturé lui-même. Il la toucherait, de manière intime, uniquement pour voir un autre homme la prendre et profiter d'elle. Il se souvint de la stupide scène qu'il avait fait rien que parce que Drago Malefoy avait tenté d'embrasser la jeune femme. Torture exquise… au point qu'il se demanda si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait perçu son intérêt pour la fille, pour lui imposer cela. _Non, je suis celui qui a pensé à ce baume, afin que ça ne lui soit pas trop pénible et douloureux._

Il soupira silencieusement. _Il n'y a pas de baiser innocent… et je suis coupable de viol sur elle. Coupable de permettre de laisser ça continuer. _Il s'arrêta de penser au cas où son Maître puisse essayer la Légilimencie sur lui et le surprendre.

Voldemort but un tiers de la potion de désir. Puis il se débarrassa de ses robes noires. Severus jeta un coup d'œil discret à l'homme, pour détailler son grand physique. Sa peau variait entre un blanc pâle et une nuance très légère de bleu-vert. Il bénit la cécité de Lorena car elle ne pourrait pas le voir. Sa figure avait des traits reptiliens, des narines fendues, ses yeux étaient rouges et fendus, avec un air similaire à celui d'un serpent. Son visage n'avait plus rien d'humain. Severus espérait même que son Maître ne l'embrasserait pas.

Severus mena Lorena à la table, lui ordonnant de s'y allonger, d'une voix grave et profonde qu'il essayait de rendre aussi froide que possible. Il lui écarta les jambes brusquement et commença à appliquer de ce baume qu'il avait apporté, entre les cuisses de la jeune femme, pour finir par lui masser le sexe avec indifférence. Lorena resta calme sous ses gestes. Elle ne voulait pas être touchée par aucun de ces hommes mais cependant, à choisir, elle préférait le toucher de Severus sur elle. Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux.

De son côté, le Maître des Potions essaya de garder ses gestes aussi techniques que possible. Aucun signe d'émotion ne s'affichait sur son visage, en dépit des violents sentiments qu'il éprouvait à cet instant. Ses mains brûlaient d'envie pour elle. Le désir faisait bouillonner son sang et il bénit ses robes qui cachaient l'érection qu'il avait maintenant. Il produisit un effort terrible pour réprimer le désir violent qui secouait son corps. Il éprouvait du manque et un besoin tel pour elle, mais ce serait un autre homme qui profiterait d'elle. Son Maître. Il parvint pourtant à reprendre en main son désir. Sa vie dépendait de sa capacité à cacher ses sentiments et ses pensées après tout.

Il ne pouvait même pas risquer une communication télépathique avec elle, de peur que le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse percevoir quelque chose. Après tout, Severus Rogue n'était pas supposé être un télépathe. Le moindre indice qu'il pourrait l'être, prouverait qu'il avait été l'homme qui avait défloré la jeune femme, ce qui écrirait ainsi son épitaphe.

"Elle est prête pour votre plaisir, mon Seigneur," fit-il à voix basse.

"Bien, Severus. Prends-toi un siège et reste ici au cas où elle aurait besoin de tes soins. Je veux que cette opération soit une réussite."

"Oui, Maître."

_Soin. _Ce mot en entraîna un autre._ Attention._ Les deux termes résonnèrent à ses oreilles et dans son esprit. Combien il aimerait être l'homme qui lui donnerait soin et attention !

Voldemort ne prêta même pas attention au fait que son Maître des Potions était là pour les voir. Severus pensa que son Seigneur lui faisait confiance après tout, pour lui permettre d'assister à quelque chose de plutôt intime. Il savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait qu'il reste, lui, parce qu'il était le seul parmi les Mangemorts à posséder plus ou moins des connaissances médicales en tant que Maître des Potions. Ce qui voulait dire que Voldemort ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour mettre enceinte la fille et la garder vivante pour mettre en œuvre son projet. C'était là l'unique pensée rassurante et Severus s'accrocha à cet espoir.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était nu et Severus put voir que sa potion de désir était efficace. Il avait une érection. Severus ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil au sexe de son Maître, en espérant qu'il ne fût as trop gros. Non, il était fin et pas si long. Bien moins gros que le sien. Même pourrait-on dire, pas si développé selon des normes humaines. Mais il ne restait presque plus rien d'humain chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lorsque Voldemort était revenu dans un corps humain, apparemment certaines parties de son anatomie avaient été ratées… Quelque part, Severus laissa échapper son souffle, pensant que le sexe de son Maître ne devrait pas trop faire de mal à la jeune femme, du moins physiquement. Il lui avait fait mal, monté comme il l'était lui-même. _La taille importe peu, c'est comment l'on s'en sert. _Et cette fois, ce serait un viol, commis sur une fille effrayée.

Voldemort s'allongea entre les jambes de Lorena déjà largement ouvertes. Elle gémit de panique lorsqu'il lui prit les poignets entre ses longs doigts froids et nerveux. Elle hurla, des larmes roulant le long de ses joues. Severus ferma les yeux, conscient que le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait de la faire sienne quand il l'entendit grogner bruyamment, montrant les dents comme s'il avait voulu la mordre.

Severus était comme hypnotisé par la scène qui se déroulait à présent devant lui. _Oh Lorena ! Je t'ai fait la même chose ! Mais comment ai-je pu te faire ça, à toi !_ Severus savait que son Maître ne vérifierait pas ce que contenait son esprit. Il relâcha un peu de la pression qu'il ressentait chaque fois qu'il était en présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cependant, il ne lui envoya pas de sentiments positifs pour la soutenir, au cas où le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse les capter au passage. _Quoique… avec cette potion de désir, il ne devrait pas être trop conscient… Mais c'est un risque que nous ne pouvons pas prendre._

Severus avait choisi une potion pas trop puissante, afin que Lorena n'ait pas à subir un violeur rendu fou par le désir. Il avait des potions de désir bien plus fortes dans ses stocks, des potions qui annihilaient presque tout raisonnement. Mais le risque était bien trop élevé que Voldemort puisse réellement la blesser une fois pris dans les affres du désir. Ce risque, Severus n'était pas prêt à le courir du tout. Seule la santé de Lorena lui importait à ce stade. Par conséquent, il avait opté pour une solution intermédiaire. L'homme aurait toujours une maîtrise de son esprit mais il ne lui serait pas possible de beaucoup blesser la jeune femme, en particulier s'il voulait avoir un enfant.

Soudain, Severus eut peur pour l'enfant qu'elle portait déjà. Son enfant ! Sa crainte était si forte qu'il la relégua rapidement dans un recoin éloigné de son esprit. Il espérait que Lorena n'y penserait pas non plus. Ce serait bien trop dangereux pour eux deux. Heureusement, elle n'était enceinte que de trois mois et cela ne se voyait pas trop encore. Il espérait aussi que l'enfant s'accrocherait – B_ien sûr qu'il s'accrochera, il a résisté au Remède Contre les Lendemains Non-Désirés… Il a aussi résisté à mon assaut sur elle…_ Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : dès sa conception, cet enfant était magique et doté de qualités très particulières. Plus qu'une naissance magique, cet enfant avait été conçu magiquement.

Ce qui torturait le plus Severus, c'était de voir la femme pour laquelle il éprouvait un fort sentiment, être possédée et violée par un autre homme – sans qu'il puisse être en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit pour la protéger et la sauver. Sa jalousie refit surface violemment et il dût faire appel à toute la puissance de son Occlumencie pour la cacher dans le tréfonds de son âme – non loin de la faible lumière qui continuait de briller en lui. Sa jalousie était semblable à un dragon le brûlant de l'intérieur. Il devait le garder sous contrôle pour l'empêcher de détruire tout sur son passage – y compris lui-même.

Severus songea combien il pourrait être facile de tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres à cet instant… L'homme était sans défense, trop occupé à user de la fille sous lui. Mais à ce stade, elle se trouvait trop proche de Voldemort. Un _Avada Kedavra_ les tuerait tous les deux. De plus, la salle principale était pleine d'autres Mangemorts. Non, c'était là une idée folle. Ils ne s'en sortiraient jamais vivants.

De son côté, Lorena avait hurlé quand Voldemort avait couché son corps froid sur elle. Cette sensation était écoeurante, elle avait le sentiment qu'un serpent ou un cadavre s'allongeait sur elle, car il était si froid. Severus l'avait violée mais son corps avait été alors comme du feu. Le feu de la passion. Tenir des serpents dans les mains ne la gênait pas du tout, mais elle ne passait pas son temps à les câliner. Elle hurla tout ce qu'elle avait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ricana d'un ton moqueur.

"J'ai bien ça quand elles hurlent ! Tu es à moi… pour porter mon enfant…" Il gémissait bruyamment à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait en elle brutalement. "Espèce de sale Sang-de-Bourbe… petite putain de Sang-de-Bourbe… mon esclave… tu es en mon pouvoir… tu m'appartiens !"

Par ailleurs, il vint à l'esprit de Lorena qu'elle était supposée être violée – et ne pas aimer ça. Ce raisonnement la calma. Et si elle avait aimé ça ? Si elle avait aimé que Voldemort la prenne ? Grâce au baume de Severus, elle ne ressentait aucune douleur et elle avait perçu que l'homme qui la possédait à présent, était bien loin d'être monté comme un hippogriffe… Comparé à ce qu'elle avait subi avec Severus lorsqu'il l'avait violée… Mais le Maître des Potions avait raison : l'intention était essentielle. Voldemort la violait parce qu'il voulait affirmer son pouvoir sur elle, pour obtenir ses pouvoirs magiques. Alors que Severus l'avait violée parce qu'il la voulait réellement, par pur désir et convoitise charnelle. Voldemort ne ressentait rien pour elle, elle n'était qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe, tout juste bonne à servir ses desseins maléfiques. Severus était différent, il éprouvait quelque chose de fort pour elle, d'une manière certes dévoyée mais quand même.

Lorena fermait son esprit constamment, grâce à l'Occlumencie. Cela avait le double avantage de préserver son esprit des intrusions possibles du Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'autre avantage était que cette pratique l'apaisait, lui donnant une résilience qui était la bienvenue. Il avait bien tenté de pénétrer l'esprit de la jeune femme au début, mais il avait abandonné par la suite au fur et à mesure qu'il était de plus en plus sous l'emprise du désir, la potion de désir faisant effet.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres la prit trois fois d'affilée pendant la nuit, grâce à la potion de désir. A chaque fois, il était de plus en plus brutal. Lorena pleura au début mais elle parvint à s'isoler de son environnement, de lui et elle ne fut plus qu'une poupée de chiffon silencieuse sous lui. Il n'était pas tendre du tout, il n'était là que pour la remplir de sa semence et affirmer son pouvoir sur elle. Quand Severus l'avait violée, ses bras l'avaient entourée dans une chaude étreinte, il l'avait embrassée avec des baisers brûlants, il avait eu faim de sa peau, de son corps, la réclamant pour non seulement le plaisir qu'elle pouvait lui donner, mais aussi pour la chaleur qu'il pouvait lui donner – même si elle n'avait pas goûté la chose alors. Son désir avait été ardent, torride, brûlant. Le désir de Voldemort était froid, glacial, mortel.

Les pensées de Severus n'étaient pas si éloignées de celle de Lorena en cet instant. S'il pouvait prendre du plaisir d'elle, il pouvait lui donner son… amour. Severus le comprit à ce moment précis. Sa jalousie devant les avances que Drago avaient faites à Lorena, sa colère devant le viol que le Seigneur des Ténèbres commettait sur elle, l'angoisse quant à l'enfant qu'elle portait – leur enfant – tout ceci fit comprendre à Severus qu'il ressentait pour elle bien plus que de l'envie, du désir, du manque, du besoin et de la convoitise charnelle.

_Je crois que je t'aime, Lorena._ Il cacha ce sentiment promptement, avant qu'il ne devienne trop évident, trop puissant. Trop dangereux.

Quand ce fut fini, quand il ne lui resta plus de potion de désir pour user et abuser d'elle, Voldemort quitta le corps de la jeune femme et enfila ses robes.

"Severus ! Tu peux retourner à Poudlard avec elle. Ta mission désormais, pour ce qui est d'elle, est de veiller sur elle. Fais attention que rien ne lui arrive, à elle ou à mon enfant. Je veux que tu me confirmes qu'elle est bien tombée enceinte, je te donne un mois pour ça. Je te convoquerai alors. Cela devrait suffire. Voilà tes ordres. Une dernière chose : pas un seul mot aux autres de ta part. Et encore moins à Bellatrix. Je le dirai seulement à Lucius Malfoy. Maintenant pars !"

"Oui, Maître," répondit Severus tout en exécutant une profonde révérence devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Voldemort sortit de la pièce sans un mot, laissant seuls son Maître des Potions et la jeune femme. Severus se rua vers elle. Elle geignait doucement. Il constata qu'elle avait été blessée entre les jambes, malgré le baume qu'il lui avait donné au début. Il se contenta de l'enrouler d'abord dans la chemise de nuit, avant d'en faire autant avec le grand manteau de voyage. Il prendrait soin d'elle une fois revenu à l'école. Il mit les fioles vides dans ses poches. Il hésita, se demandant s'il devait tenter de la réconforter mais il voulait quitter les lieux dès que possible, avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres change d'avis sur eux deux. Sans un mot, il la prit dans ses bras avant de Transplaner directement à ses appartements au château.

_**

* * *

**_

J'espère avoir gardé Severus et Voldemort plausibles dans leur caractérisation. J'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas mis d'avertissement à la fin du chapitre précédent pour la violente scène exposée ci-dessus. Rappelez-vous, vous avez été avertis et je parie sur votre intelligence, chers lecteurs. A ce stade, vous êtes suffisamment avancés dans cette histoire pour savoir dans quel genre d'écriture et de thèmes je sévis. J'espère que vous continuez à apprécier cette histoire et avez autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à la traduire (après l'avoir écrite).

_**Merci de laisser des revues ! Plein de revues et d'encouragements, les muses sont exigeantes ces temps-ci !**_


	48. Un sorcier très puissant

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**48 – Un sorcier très puissant**

Une fois arrivés dans ses appartements, Severus s'occupa immédiatement de Lorena, la couchant à terre, ouvrant la cape dans laquelle elle était enroulée, à la recherche du visage de la jeune femme. Quand il le trouva, il le caressa avec douceur. Elle ne s'était pas évanouie mais elle était affaiblie et pleurait silencieusement, les yeux fermés. "Lorena… Lorena… répondez-moi… s'il vous plaît !" fit-il doucement.

Il se sentait coupable d'avoir laissé cet horrible événement lui arriver mais il savait en même temps qu'il n'était pas en position de s'opposer à la volonté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement. "Severus…" murmura-t-elle faiblement. "Pas de ta faute…" continua-t-elle comme si elle avait perçut son tourment.

Il la dégagea de la cape et la longue chemise qu'il avait enroulées autour du corps de la jeune femme dans sa hâte de quitter la résidence du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il fut frappé par sa nudité – elle était si belle. Si fragile.

Si forte.

"Laissez-moi vous aider, Lorena," dit-il tout en la prenant dans ses bras pour la porter. Il la souleva et l'emmena à sa chambre. Il déposa son précieux fardeau sur son lit. "Je peux vous emmener chez Mme Pomfresh. Maintenant."

"Non, Professeur. Je vous en prie… Ne me laissez pas seule."

"Non. Mais laissez-moi prendre soin de vous. De vos blessures."

Il enleva sa cape. Avant qu'elle puisse protester, il sortit le baume de sa poche. Il lui écarta les cuisses avec délicatesse mais soudain, il sentit la jeune femme lui saisir le poignet d'une force qu'il n'avait pas imaginée chez elle.

"Non ! Professeur… je vous en prie… je veux seulement… prendre un bain. S'il vous plaît…"

"Mais vous avez besoin…"

"Vous le ferez après. Je vous en prie. Laissez-moi avoir un bain d'abord. Laissez-moi me purifier de… de _ça_."

Il ne pouvait rester insensible à sa prière. "Très bien. Je vais vous faire couler un bain. Il sera prêt dans quelques minutes. Ne bougez surtout pas. Je vous amènerai à la salle de bains une fois que c'est prêt."

"Merci, Professeur," dit-elle d'une voix rauque et épuisée.

Le Maître des Potions alla dans la salle de bains et fit couler de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire, en y ajoutant des huiles essentielles relaxantes, dont la bonne odeur envahit la pièce. Il pouvait comprendre la requête de la jeune femme. Il espéra que cela l'aiderait à non seulement laver son corps mais aussi à détendre son esprit. Cependant, il savait bien qu'elle conserverait ce souvenir atroce pour le restant de ses jours. Qu'aucun amant, si bon, attentionné et prévenant fût-il, ne pourrait jamais effacer ce souvenir. _A moins que je lui jette un sort d'Amnésie ?_ Il était conscient que cela ne serait pas bon pour la suite des événements. Par ailleurs, afin d'être efficace, le sort d'Amnésie devait être jeté rapidement, et non plusieurs mois après. Elle devait se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là car elle pouvait être amenée à revoir le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Même mort, Lord Voldemort resterait un fantôme entre eux. Cette pensée le blessa plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait violée. Severus l'avait violée. Tout était définitivement perdu entre eux. Rien ne pourrait être réparé désormais. La vie de la jeune femme était ruinée. Elle avait à peine dix-huit ans.

Severus arrêta l'eau et alla chercher Lorena. Elle était immobile sur son lit et pendant une seconde ou deux, il fut surpris par sa beauté. Il la désirait plus que jamais. Mais cette fois, c'était plus que du désir, plus que de la convoitise charnelle, du besoin et du manque. Des sentiments se mêlaient à tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle habituellement. Il vint à elle et la prit doucement dans ses bras. Les yeux gris pâle de la jeune femme étaient plus vides que jamais – un vide qui effraya Severus.

"Le bain est prêt, Lorena. Laissez-moi vous y amener." Elle consentit en posant un bras autour de son cou. Une fois dans la salle de bains, il la posa délicatement dans la baignoire. Elle soupira de soulagement lorsque son corps toucha l'eau. Elle gémit de délice, relâcha le cou de l'homme et se laissa recouvrir par le liquide chaud. Le bain sentait bon, les huiles essentielles que Severus avait ajoutées sentaient bon, son corps se détendrait encore plus.

_Soin. Attention._

"Est-ce que je peux vous laisser seule ? Vous ne ferez rien de… de stupide ?"

"Non, Professeur, je ne ferai rien de tel… J'ai seulement besoin d'être seule. S'il vous plaît."

Severus hocha la tête. "Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit." Il était inquiet mais sortit de la salle de bains. Cependant, il en laissa la porte ouverte.

Lorena laissa son corps se détendre dans l'eau. Elle laissa les événements de la nuit rejouer dans son esprit. Pour la première fois, elle bénit sa grossesse – ainsi, elle ne porterait pas l'enfant du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le bébé qu'elle portait n'était pas exactement un enfant de l'amour, plutôt un enfant du désir, né du rituel sacré auquel elle avait consenti avec Severus. Mais c'était là une différence de taille : elle avait été consentante, elle avait consenti à ce rituel. Elle l'avait même apprécié.

Elle ferma les yeux, s'accrochant à ce doux souvenir. Sa tête s'appuya contre l'émail de la baignoire. Des larmes commencèrent à lui rouler sur les joues. Elle se sentait souillée. Elle se sentait douloureuse. Mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger la main pour réconforter son corps et se laver elle-même. Elle avait honte d'elle-même, son corps la dégoûtait. La seule chose qu'elle sentait pure en elle-même, était l'enfant qu'elle portait. _Innocent, il est innocent. _Elle espéra qu'il survivrait.

Elle demeura immobile dans l'eau et laissa son ressenti sortir d'elle, en pleurant silencieusement toutes les larmes que son corps pouvait encore donner. Elle n'avait jamais eu cette impression lorsque Severus l'avait contrainte à coucher avec lui – elle avait éprouvé de la tristesse pour un acte qu'elle considérait alors avoir scellé la fin de leur relation, c'était tout. _C'est parce que je l'aime. Je suis prête à l'accepter quoi qu'il ait pu me faire. Je l'aime._

_Je t'aime, Severus._ Lorena songea, son regard vide perdu devant elle, des larmes courant sur son visage, sa tête toujours abandonnée contre la baignoire. _Je t'aime, Severus. Comment m'en serais-je sortie ce soir, sans toi à mes côtés ?_

Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, une puissante vague d'amour s'échappa d'elle. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Severus la perçut, même s'il était assis dans le salon. Mu par une intuition, il retourna à la salle de bains.

Il trouva immobile dans la baignoire. Le regard vide de la jeune femme, l'air désespéré de son visage, ses larmes, tout cela l'effara. Il se rua à ses côtés et lui prit la main. Elle ne réagit même pas quand elle sentit la main de l'homme sur la sienne.

Par leur contact, il perçut la douleur, la honte, le désarroi de la jeune femme. Ils valaient bien son tourment. "Lorena… Lorena…" Elle resta immobile. Elle commença seulement à fredonner un air qu'il ne reconnut pas tout de suite.

L'_Adagio pour Cordes_. Il était fredonné doucement, mais bien reconnaissable et exprimé avec douleur. Severus la laissa faire, se contentant de lui tenir la main dans la sienne et de l'écouter. _Peut-être qu'elle ne peut exprimer sa douleur autrement._ Elle intensifia le fredonnement dans le crescendo. Des larmes coulaient le long de son visage. Severus était attentif au moindre changement d'expression de son visage ou de son langage corporel. Par leur contact physique, il pouvait percevoir le combat intérieur de la jeune femme.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au silence ponctuant le crescendo, elle s'arrêta mais n ne reprit pas l'air. Au lieu de cela, elle commença à trembler, agitée de sanglots violents. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent comme si elle cherchait de l'air. Severus sentait qu'elle était comme sur le point de chuter d'une falaise, comme si elle était une corde atteignant le point de rupture.

_Soin. Attention._

Il lui envoya une vague puissante de… d'amour ? Du moins, de tous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Il voulait la rassurer, la réconforter, la consoler de toutes les fibres de son être, tout ce qu'il avait en lui de positif et de pur, même si ce n'était pas grand chose. Tout ce qui contribuait à maintenir en lui la faible lumière cachée au plus profond de son âme.

Lorena avait dû la recevoir car ses tremblements se dissipèrent, sa main serra légèrement la sienne et elle tourna la tête lentement vers lui, lui offrant son visage tourmenté.

Elle avait perçu ses sentiments pour elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas les assimiler et les accepter pour le moment. Elle pouvait percevoir leur puissance, elle ne pouvait seulement rien en faire. C'était beaucoup trop pour elle, en cet instant. Elle était si impuissante.

"Je ne peux pas, Severus…" murmura-t-elle.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Mais il respectait cela. "Laissez-moi vous aider, Lorena." Il plongea une main dans l'eau. "Le bain est froid maintenant, vous ne devriez pas y rester."

Il lui relâcha la main et alla chercher une serviette. Il l'aida à se lever, lui enroula le corps dans la serviette et la sortit de la baignoire. Elle se tenait debout à côté, toujours tenue serrée dans ses bras. Elle s'appuya sur lui, la tête reposant sur la poitrine de l'homme. C'était bon d'être là, comme ça. Il la tint encore plus étroitement dans un geste réconfortant, lui massant les épaules et le dos. Elle s'affaissa contre lui, se sentant en sécurité et protégée. Elle ferma les yeux.

Une fois qu'il vit qu'elle était plus ou moins séchée, Severus la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à son lit. "Laissez-moi prendre soin de vous maintenant." Il prit le baume dans une main et lui écarta les jambes délicatement, très délicatement. Il fut surpris qu'elle le laisse faire. Il appliqua le baume là où c'était douloureux, entre les cuisses, sur le sexe. Après tout, il savait comment elle était faite, il lui avait donné tant de plaisir. _Et je lui ai fait mal aussi_, pensa-t-il amèrement. _J'ai tout fait rater pour quelques minutes de désir et de plaisir pour moi. Pour moi seul._

Ses doigts sur la chair intime de la jeune femme étaient doux, délicats, tendres. Tandis qu'il la massait là avec le baume, il observait son visage, essayant de lire ses plus légères émotions, que ce soit de la douleur ou du réconfort. Elle gémissait quand c'était douloureux. Elle se sentit bientôt mieux et ferma les yeux.

Severus préféra arrêter avant qu'il ne fût trop tard pour lui. Il la voulait terriblement sauf que désormais, il voulait _l'aimer_. Même s'il savait que ce n'était plus possible. "Ca devrait aller mieux maintenant. Laissez-moi vous aider à mettre votre chemise de nuit, je ne veux pas que vous attrapiez froid."

Elle le laissa faire. "Professeur… pour le bébé… Est-ce que vous pensez que ça va aller ? Pour lui ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je vous amènerai chez Mme Pomfresh demain – enfin, après l'aube. Ou bien même maintenant, si vous le voulez. Elle pourra vous le dire."

"Non, ça ira. Ca peut attendre quelques heures. Je ne veux pas être seule à l'Infirmerie. Je veux rester… avec vous."

Severus comprit qu'elle avait peur et qu'il était la seule personne sur terre capable de lui donner un sentiment de sécurité. Il lui caressa la joue de sa main. "Pas de problème, Lorena. Vous pouvez dormir ici. Je dormirai dans le sofa du salon…"

"Non !" s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix angoissée, en agrippant la redingote de l'homme. "Je vous en prie, Professeur… restez avec moi… Je ne veux pas être toute seule… s'il vous plaît… je vous en supplie…"

Il soupira silencieusement, se promettant pour la énième fois qu'il ne lui ferait plus jamais de mal – pas comme il l'avait fait deux mois auparavant. "Très bien, Lorena. Allez vous mettre au lit. Je vais me préparer et je viens. Vous ne serez pas seule, je vous le promets."

Elle s'exécuta et se glissa entre les draps. Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus en fit autant, complètement revêtu de son pyjama. Il se sentait maladroit et n'osa pas la prendre dans ses bras bien qu'il sût qu'elle en avait besoin. A la place, il lui prit seulement la main dans la sienne.

Soudain, il se rappela d'un détail. "Lorena ?"

"Oui…"

"Je veux vous rendre quelque chose." Il enleva la chaîne qu'il portait autour du cou, là où il gardait son anneau des Serpents-d'Amour – et là où il avait conservé celui de Lorena pour la nuit. Il récupéra le plus petit des deux anneaux et le glissa au doigt de Lorena. "C'est là sa place," fit-il doucement. "Et ceci vous appartient aussi, Lorena," ajouta-t-il tout en remettant le médaillon des Rogue autour du cou de la jeune femme.

Lorena sentit une vague d'amour la submerger. Elle soupira profondément, avec soulagement. Les sentiments de Severus l'accompagneraient. Elle serait en sûreté désormais. "Merci…" murmura-t-elle seulement.

Il serra la main de la jeune femme plus fort. Bientôt, il sentit cette main se détendre dans la sienne, la respiration de sa partenaire devenait plus régulière. Il sut alors qu'elle s'était endormie. Avec cela, il lâcha prise aussi et la rejoint dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

Ils avaient dormi pendant quelques heures. Severus se réveilla vers 8 heures du matin. Il se souvenait des événements de la nuit précédente. Combien il avait été fier de danser avec l'une des plus jolies femmes présentes ce soir-là à Poudlard. Combien elle avait apprécié cette soirée, combien elle s'était immensément amusée, grâce à lui. Et que désormais elle était dans son lit, à ses côtés. _Elle est mienne. Mais pas pour que je la prenne._

Il se rappelait aussi l'autre partie de la nuit. Quand il l'avait amenée au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quand Lord Voldemort l'avait violée pour la mettre enceinte. Le projet, l'horrible projet pour avoir un enfant d'elle, pour le sacrifier à Beltaine ou à Lughnasadh, afin que le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse obtenir les pouvoirs magiques de la jeune femme, cette magie élémentale qu'elle possédait. L'enfant serait sacrifié au cours d'un rituel de sang très ténébreux, plein de Magie Noire – ainsi que sa mère, si elle n'avait pas donné naissance à temps. _De toutes façons, il la tuerait, quoi qu'il arrive… elle n'est qu'une… Sang-de-Bourbe pour lui._

Severus se souvenait du Serment Inviolable. Il mourrait si le projet du Seigneur des Ténèbres aboutissait. Il devait reconnaître que si le projet de Voldemort réussissait, il ne lui resterait plus rien d'autre ici-bas et qu'il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il meure alors…

Il se leva, ne voulant pas laisser cette sombre perspective obscurcir sa journée. Il avait d'autres affaires qui nécessitaient son attention. Des affaires plus urgentes. Il regarda Lorena. Elle était toujours paisiblement endormie. Elle en avait besoin. Il prit ses habits et alla dans la salle de bains pour se préparer. Il la réveillerait après, pour l'emmener à l'Infirmerie.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, revêtu de son habituel accoutrement de Maître des Potions, il trouva Lorena réveillée. Elle caressait le médaillon des Rogue, les yeux grand ouverts mais le regard absent. Cette vision fit mal à Severus. Redeviendrait-elle comme avant ?

Il s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle et lui prit la main dans la sienne. "Lorena ?"

Elle ne réalisa pas sa présence immédiatement. Il l'appela une deuxième fois, cette fois-ci en lui caressant la joue gentiment. "Professeur ?" fit-elle dans un murmure. Evidemment, elle savait bien que c'était lui mais elle avait besoin d'entendre sa voix, de sentir sa présence près d'elle.

"Préparez-vous, nous irons à l'Infirmerie par Cheminette. Comment vous sentez-vous ? Vous avez toujours mal ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle secoua la tête. Cependant, Severus pouvait lire sur le visage de la jeune femme qu'elle était inquiète. Inquiète à propos de l'enfant. "Le meilleur moyen de savoir, c'est d'aller voir Mme Pomfresh. Maintenant." Il la mena vers la salle de bain. Elle se prépara aussi vite que son état et son handicap le lui permettaient. Elle garda sa chemise de nuit sur elle car c'était le seul vêtement qu'elle portait lorsqu'ils avaient quitté ses appartements la nuit précédente. Il lui mit l'une de ses robes noires de professeur sur les épaules pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid.

"Professeur ? Est-ce que vous allez lui dire ? A propos du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?"

"J'y ai réfléchi et je crois que nous devrions. Poppy est déjà au courant de mes activités d'espion. Il vaut mieux qu'elle sache de toutes manières ce qu'il vous est arrivé."

Ils se rendirent à l'Infirmerie par Cheminette. Par chance, il n'y avait personne ce matin-là. Mme Pomfresh était dans son bureau et elle sursauta lorsqu'elle vit Severus entrer dans son bureau avec Lorena qu'il portait dans ses bras. Qu'était-il arrivé à la fille cette fois encore ?

Elle lui fit signe de l'allonger sur la table d'examen dans la pièce à côté. Severus y déposa son précieux fardeau. Il était sur le point de partir quand Lorena le rattrapa par ses robes de professeur d'une poigne ferme qui signifiait qu'elle voulait qu'il reste avec elle.

"S'il vous plaît… Professeur… restez…"

Son visage exprimait une telle angoisse, une telle douleur, qu'il décida de rester avec elle. Il lui prit la main pour qu'elle lâche ses robes mais la garda dans la sienne, la tenant avec douceur. "Vous pouvez commencer, Mme Pomfresh," dit Lorena.

La médi-sorcière avait assisté à tout l'échange, se demandant quoi faire pendant une seconde ou deux. Elle était tentée de mettre Severus dehors mais la fille voulait qu'il reste. Par ailleurs, comme il était le père de l'enfant, il pouvait bien rester après tout.

"Que s'est-il passé, Severus ?" demanda Poppy.

"Elle… a été violée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres la nuit dernière. Il voulait la mettre enceinte pour un rituel de Magie Noire, un rituel de sang."

Poppy avait vu et entendu bien des horreurs dans sa vie. Cette fois, elle imagina l'épreuve subie par la jeune femme. Violée par Vous-Savez- Qui ! Comment cela avait dû être dégoûtant ! Elle savait par où commencer désormais. Elle leva sa médi-baguette sur le ventre de Lorena pour estimer les dommages possibles sur le bébé. Après quelques minutes passées dans un silence complet, elle posa sa baguette à côté.

"Tout va bien, Lorena. Vous aurez votre enfant normalement. Il est en bonne santé. Vous êtes seulement un peu endolorie mais je crois que l'on vous a donné un baume pour soulager votre douleur." Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Severus qui approuva de la tête.

Le visage de Lorena se tourna vers Mme Pomfresh. "Merci beaucoup," fit-elle, manifestement soulagée. "Le Professeur… il a vraiment pris bien soin de moi." Sa main serra celle de l'homme un peu plus.

"Au fait, Lorena, est-ce que vous voulez savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille maintenant ?" Poppy espérait donner au sujet une note plus légère et plus positive. "Il serait temps, si vous le voulez, car vous entrez dans votre quatrième mois."

Lorena parut hésiter. Elle se rappelait quand la médi-sorcière lui avait suggéré de connaître le sexe de l'enfant, il y avait deux mois de cela. Mais à cette époque-là, la jeune femme pensait qu'elle pouvait perdre le bébé. Maintenant, elle entamait son quatrième mois. Malgré deux viols et une puissante potion contraceptive, le petit était décidé à s'accrocher. Il était temps de savoir si ce bébé était une fille ou un garçon.

"Professeur ? Vous voulez savoir aussi ?" demanda Lorena dans un souffle.

"Le choix vous revient, Lorena," fit-il simplement. Ce n'était pas de l'indifférence. Par leur contact physique, elle pouvait percevoir qu'il voulait seulement lui laisser le choix de savoir ou non.

"Oui, Mme Pomfresh, j'aimerais bien savoir maintenant."

"Bien !" Poppy devait admettre qu'elle était curieuse elle aussi. La médi-sorcière passa sa baguette au-dessus du ventre de Lorena, en murmurant des incantations. Après de longues secondes, un halo mystérieux entoura la baguette, qui ne tarda pas à former un dessin qui ressemblait à une rune. "C'est un garçon, Lorena."

"Un garçon ?" Lorena posa son autre main sur son ventre. Grâce à sa télépathie, elle pouvait percevoir que Severus était content aussi, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

"Oui. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçue," plaisanta Poppy.

"Oh, non, en vérité, peu m'importe si c'est un garçon ou une fille, tant que ce bébé est en bonne santé."

La médi-sorcière rit doucement. "Vous avez raison, Lorena. Un enfant reste un enfant." Elle s'arrêta. "Je suppose que vous allez commencer à prendre du ventre désormais." Elle resta silencieuse encore, sa baguette toujours au-dessus du ventre de la jeune femme. "Cet enfant…"

Lorena se tendit immédiatement. Elle sentit la main de Severus se tendre aussi dans la sienne. "Quoi ?"

"Cet enfant… sera un sorcier très puissant," fit doucement Poppy.

"Comment est-ce que vous le savez ?" Cette fois, c'était Severus qui avait posé la question. "Il se peut qu'il ne soit pas… eh bien…"

"Parce que vous croyez que tous les deux, puissants comme vous l'êtes, sans être parents de sang du tout, vous avez conçu un Cracmol ?" Elle eut un petit rire moqueur. "Pas que je vois tant que ça des filles enceintes ici mais tout de même. Ma baguette me donne des indices qui montrent que la magie de cet enfant est déjà très présente. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lorena, il ne fera pas de magie dans votre utérus," ajouta-t-elle rapidement en voyant l'air perplexe de la jeune femme. "Il vous faudra être très attentifs à son éducation magique. Mais avec des parents comme vous deux, je ne m'inquiète pas. Je suis sûre que vous vous en sortirez bien." Elle les laissa seuls, le temps pour eux de réaliser.

"Est-ce que vous croyez que c'est dû à sa conception magique ?" Lorena demanda à Severus.

"Possible. Très possible. J'ai gagné des pouvoirs supplémentaires lorsque je vous ai déflorée. Votre magie élémentale est très probablement à l'oeuvre, comme cela a été le cas à la conception. Elle a préservé le bébé du « Remède Contre les Lendemains Non-Désirés », vous vous souvenez ? Il se peut qu'elle puisse le protéger de n'importe quel poison qu'il puisse ingérer à l'avenir, entre autres choses. Ce que Poppy a perçu chez cet enfant, c'était la combinaison de votre magie élémentale et de ma propre magie, déjà très puissante, nos deux magies ayant augmenté lors du rituel lorsque vous m'avez donné votre virginité."

Lorena resta pensive. "Alan."

"Quoi ?"

"Alan. Alan Severus." Elle soupira rêveusement. "Votre second prénom est le prénom de votre père. On dirait que c'est une tradition dans votre famille. Donc notre fils portera votre prénom comme second prénom aussi."

Alan Severus Rogue, fils de Severus Tobias Rogue. Oui, cela sonnait bien aussi pour lui. Parce que, bien évidemment, il légitimerait cet enfant, s'il devait naître avant qu'il ne l'épouse, ce qui allait très probablement se passer. "Très bien, Lorena. Comme vous voulez. _Alan_ sera très bien en effet."

Le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina d'un sourire. Le Maître des Potions se sentit soudainement heureux de la voir détendue. Il ne put résister et il se pencha pour poser un baiser léger sur les lèvres de Lorena. Leur premier baiser depuis des semaines. Il ne rencontra aucune résistance de la part de la jeune femme.

_**

* * *

**_

Je n'ai pas pu résister : Alan... Oui, oui, je reconnais, je l'admets, je le confesse, c'est en référence à Alan Rickman, mon acteur préféré et le merveilleux Severus Rogue dans les films HP, source d'inspiration de mon Severus dans mon histoire ici ***soupir***_** OK, c'était facile mais je suis trop vieille pour changer. MDR**_

_**J'espère avoir gardé Severus plausible dans sa caractérisation – c'est un homme très complexe, je crois qu'il peut se montrer très froid et cruel, et avoir en lui un talent tout particulier pour soigner, malgré ce qu'il peut dire pour conserver sa façade et sa couverture d'espion. A votre avis ?**_

_**Merci de laisser des revues ! Plein de revues et d'encouragement ! Les muses ont faim, la traduction, ce n'est pas facile, croyez-moi ! De plus, cette histoire a collecté plus de 6,600 hits depuis le début. Merci à tous mais alors, on lit sans laisser de revues ?**_


	49. Surprise à Pré au Lard

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**49 – Surprise à Pré-au-Lard**

Drago Malefoy était un jeune homme déterminé. C'était ce qui avait poussé le Choixpeau à l'envoyer chez Serpentard, bien plus que sa famille ou son statut de sang. Il n'avait pas oublié la vision qu'il avait eue de Lorena pendant le Bal d'Halloween.

Donc, la première chose qu'il fit lorsqu'il la vit à son retour en classe, fut de lui demander de sortir avec lui lors du prochain week-end à Pré-au-Lard. Lorena n'avait pas oublié mais elle avait espéré qu'il aurait abandonné cette idée. Maintenant qu'elle était revêtue de ses habits simples de tous les jours et de son uniforme de l'école, il ne verrait probablement en elle que la camarade de classe qu'elle avait toujours été, la « sale Sang-de-Bourbe aveugle » qu'elle était aux yeux de la plupart de ses camarades de Maison.

Elle avait tort. Il insista et Lorena céda, non sans d'abord mettre au point quelques règles. C'était vrai, elle avait besoin d'un guide et ne pouvait pas décemment demander à Severus de l'accompagner. Premièrement, il serait son guide, en tant que préfet. Deuxièmement, pas de flirt ni de pelotage ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle avait besoin de temps. Elle avait besoin de temps pour lui dire qu'elle était « mariée » à un autre homme. Troisièmement, ils sortiraient ensemble avec le reste des autres Serpentards, en groupe.

Drago Malefoy était un Serpentard. Il accepta les conditions de la jeune femme, tout en espérant secrètement qu'il pourrait la convaincre que quelques baisers et caresses avec lui n'étaient pas une si mauvaise affaire que cela – qu'au contraire, c'en était plutôt une bonne. A la place, le charme légendaire des Malefoy devrait faire progresser l'affaire à son avantage, pour ainsi dire. Elle se souvenait qu'il était beau gosse, en plus d'être un sale gosse gâté. Mais s'il était décidé à se montrer courtois et même gentil avec elle, alors pourquoi ne pas profiter après tout de sortir à Pré-au-Lard avec lui et les autres Serpentards.

Lorena était aussi une Serpentarde. Elle était parfaitement consciente qu'il tenterait sa chance avec elle, en tant que Serpentard absolu aussi – il l'avait déjà fait au bal. Par ailleurs, il pourrait s'avérer utile pour elle. Si le préfet et Prince de Serpentard la protégeait et la prenait sous son aile, cela lui épargnerait beaucoup d'efforts pour gagner le respect de ses autres camarades de Maison. Dans tous les cas, cet après-midi promettait d'être intéressant.

L'après-midi à Pré-au-Lard était prévu le deuxième Samedi de Novembre. Il était déjà tombé quelques centimètres de neige. Bien entendu, Lorena décida de ne rien dire à Severus sur cette sortie. Surtout, cette sortie avec Drago Malefoy. Prendre ses propres décisions et ne rien dire à personne à ce propos, c'était comme reprendre la main sur son destin.

* * *

Le ciel était plein et d'une couleur laiteuse. C'était certain, il neigerait à la fin de la journée ou bien le lendemain. L'hiver s'installait pour de bon. Les feux brûlaient dans les divers âtres du château, pour réchauffer les salles de classe et les corridors. Sauf dans la salle de classe de potions, comme à l'accoutumée. Heureusement, les flammes chauffant les chaudrons fournissaient une alternative agréable.

Le travail en classe était bon et il gardait l'esprit de Lorena occupé. Lentement, les souvenirs du viol par Voldemort se dissipaient. Résiliente comme elle pouvait l'être, Lorena avait accepté le fait que cela avait été un mal nécessaire pour assurer que fonctionne le plan global contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cependant, le viol commis par Severus était toujours très présent dans son esprit. Elle en faisait toujours des rêves et à chaque fois, elle se réveillait avec un sentiment terrible de perte et de tristesse. Elle l'aimait mais elle ne parvenait pas à faire face à la brutalité de l'homme. Elle était consciente qu'elle pleurait sur son « presque amant », sur leur relation réduite en lambeaux et même terminée.

Elle essaya de ne pas penser non plus au Serment Inviolable. Un jour ou l'autre, Severus l'épouserait. _Non, il me donnera, ainsi qu'à son fils, son nom. C'est tout. Je ne veux rien à voir d'autre avec lui._ Ce qui attrista son âme. Combien elle aurait aimé avoir une relation tendre avec lui. Comme lorsqu'ils étaient à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, il aurait fini par l'aimer. Mais cette relation n'était pas faite pour durer.

Elle avait été vigilante, depuis le début de l'année académique, à jeter un sort de silence sur son lit avant d'aller se coucher. Elle pouvait entendre les sons et bruits provenant de l'extérieur, en cas d'urgence, mais aucun son venant d'elle ne pouvait atteindre ses camarades de dortoir. Sage précaution : elle avait l'impression que parfois, elle gémissait ou pleurait le nom de Severus dans ses rêves, ou plutôt, ses cauchemars, dans lesquels il revenait la violer encore et encore, un air féroce et sauvage sur son visage – le visage qu'il affichait en classe et dont elle se souvenait de l'époque où elle n'était pas encore aveugle. Elle ne voulait pas que ses camarades de dortoir ne l'entendent dire dans son sommeil qu'elle avait été en contact avec Voldemort non plus. L'enjeu était vraiment trop important pour prendre un tel risque.

Sinon, son travail en classe était bon. Elle était confiante qu'elle pourrait réussir à obtenir son diplôme dans de bonnes conditions, même avec son handicap et un enfant en remorque. Malgré sa cécité, elle figurait toujours parmi les meilleurs étudiants de sa classe. Les mauvaises langues affirmaient que c'était parce qu'elle avait un an de plus. Mais tout le monde savait bien que cela n'avait rien à voir avec son âge. A ce stade, un an de plus n'était pas une grosse affaire.

Severus suivait sa formation avec une attention très soutenue. Il était satisfait, et dans son for intérieur, fier qu'elle parvenait à suivre correctement et à obtenir de bonnes notes dans les cinq matières qu'elle avait choisies. Elle semblait se sentir à l'aise. Il était content pour elle car elle avait déjà enduré beaucoup, et ce, pas grâce à lui pour une certaine part. Il remarquait qu'elle fermait son esprit par une Occlumencie ferme et régulière – tant mieux, un bon entraînement, pensait-il, même si cela signifiait qu'il ne pouvait plus se glisser discrètement dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle prévoyait de faire, ni de ce qu'elle ressentait réellement. Il en avait conclu que si la fille voulait parler des événements en relation avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle viendrait le voir tout naturellement.

Il interrogea les autres enseignants à propos d'elle et de ses autres étudiants de Serpentard. Tous assurèrent qu'elle était calme et agréable, posant des questions quand elle avait besoin d'avoir des réponses pour aller au fond d'un sujet particulier. Sa magie était très forte. D'après le Professeur Flitwick, elle avait même spectaculairement augmenté, dans des proportions que le vieux professeur avait rarement vues chez une jeune fille de 18 ans. Severus ne dit rien mais il en connaissait la raison : le rituel de virginité avait dû donner à Lorena une partie de ses propres pouvoirs de sorcier mature.

A cet égard, les autres Serpentards tendaient à la laisser tranquille. Lorena elle-même avait remarqué que désormais, elle était _crainte_. Du point de vue d'une Serpentarde, c'était là un sentiment intéressant. En conséquence, quelques étudiants, et pas seulement de sa propre Maison, mais aussi des autres Maisons, essayèrent de lier d'amitié avec elle. Elle les laissa venir à elle, contente de se montrer serviable quand c'était nécessaire, mais elle était prudente à ne pas se laisser aller à des confidences indues. Elle était celle qui écoutait, celle qui posait des questions à ses camarades d'étude. Une approche très pratique – et pas totalement en contradiction avec la mentalité Serpentarde – pour éviter les problèmes, bien qu'elle fût consciente que son ventre commencerait à être voyant avant les vacances de Noël.

Cela ne la gênait pas. Elle était prête. Les Serpents-d'Amour seraient là pour l'aider. Elle était attentive à les nourrir avec de l'amour, ne particulier depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle portait un garçon. La vie qui grandissait en elle n'était plus abstraite. Alan était devenu une personne réelle pour elle désormais. Elle pouvait le sentir remuer parfois.

Les cours de duel étaient les moments où Lorena se rendait compte combien Severus était devenu très protecteur avec elle. En fait, il l'avait toujours été plus ou moins. C'était là un trait de sa personnalité. Plus il était possessif, plus il devenait protecteur. Surtout depuis la nuit d'Halloween passée en compagnie du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Par ailleurs, la magie du Serment Inviolable était à l'oeuvre. Il hésitait à l'associer à des camarades de classe puissants, craignant que quelque chose puisse arriver à… Alan. Pour lui aussi, le bébé était devenu bien plus qu'une abstraction. Son regard acéré sur la jeune femme pouvait voir qu'elle devenait plus grosse. Il connaissait si bien le corps de Lorena.

Alors il la mettait en paire avec des étudiants de sixième ou de septième année qui n'était pas trop puissants à son opinion. Jusqu'au moment où Moody décida un changement de tactique. L'ex-Auror avait remarqué le procédé, sans toutefois en connaître les véritables motifs. Quelques fois, Moody demandait à Lorena de faire les démonstrations avec lui – ce qui déplaisait énormément à Severus. Mais le Maître des Potions ne pouvait pas faire part de ses réelles motivations à Moody – il ne souhaitait pas le faire non plus. Il comptait seulement sur la vigilance de Moody. Ainsi que sur les talents de Lorena.

L'ex-Auror était content de se battre en duel avec elle lors de démonstrations aux autres étudiants. Il avait très vite remarqué que Lorena était une sorcière très puissante – un peu trop puissante pour une fille de son âge, à son avis. A l'instar de Flitwick, il trouvait que ses pouvoirs avaient la maturité magique d'une femme aux alentours de la trentaine, voire plus vieille. Cela l'intrigua. Il espéra connaître un jour la vérité sur elle.

Ce n'était pas là l'unique raison derrière sa curiosité. Il découvrit qu'il se sentait attiré par elle. Elle était une étudiante certes, bien que majeure, mais elle était si féminine, si jolie, si mature, tellement à son goût… Non pas qu'il voulait coucher avec une étudiante à tout prix, mais il s'était bien trop seul toutes ces dernières années. Elle était une Serpentarde, ce qui était une caractéristique qu'il considérait plutôt avec méfiance, étant lui-même un Gryffondor. Mais quand même, elle était gentille et souriante, courageuse et curieuse de connaître de nouvelles expériences. Dans son opinion, c'était là une attitude fort peu Serpentarde.

Comme Albus Dumbledore, il était d'accord que peut-être, les gamins étaient répartis trop tôt. _Cette fille aurait dû être envoyée à Gryffondor,_ ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de penser. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était enceinte. Il avait seulement estimé qu'elle était définitivement bien en chair – ce qui lui convenait tout à fait. _Eh bien, quelque chose à saisir et à tâter_, songeait-il tout en se léchant les lèvres, en pensant aux seins de la jeune femme qui promettaient d'être bien ronds, même sous ses robes. Il l'avait remarqué, d'après ses mouvements qui quelques fois ouvraient ses robes d'école, lui permettant de constater. Bien évidemment, il n'avait aucune idée qu'elle était promise au Directeur de la Maison de Serpentard non plus – et qu'elle était grosse de l'enfant de Severus.

* * *

Le week-end à Pré-au-Lard arriva et les jeunes se préparèrent. Le ciel avait toujours cet aspect morose et laiteux, mais au moins, il ne neigeait pas. De toutes façons, tout le monde avait revêtu ses habits chauds, ses bottes, son écharpe, son couvre-chef et tout ce qui pouvait aider à ne pas se refroidir. Lorena portait l'une de ses habituelles robes longues, par-dessus une longue chemise, des bas, une sur-tunique chaude par-dessus ses vêtements, et sa cape. Son écharpe de Serpentard autour du cou complétait sa mise, ainsi que des gants. Sa baguette glissée dans la poche intérieure de sa cape, elle sortit du dortoir des filles et rejoignit le reste des Serpentards qui se dirigeaient vers la sortie.

Drago la repéra et alla vers elle directement. Pansy était furieuse mais il lui avait expliqué qu'il était là pour la guider car elle aveugle – devoir de préfet soumis à l'ordre donné par le Directeur de leur Maison. C'était là un pur mensonge, car le Professeur Rogue ne savait même pas que Lorena devait sortir pour aller à Pré-au-Lard. Pansy n'était pas idiote, elle avait perçu que Drago était bien plus qu'en service commandé.

Les Serpentards rejoignirent le reste des étudiants des autres Maisons au portail du château. Des rires s'élevaient, les plaisanteries et les bavardages allaient bon train au fur et à mesure que tout le monde se dirigeait vers le village sur le sentier qui y menait. Drago avait passé la main de Lorena dans le creux de son coude, afin qu'il puisse la guider avec douceur. Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui prendre la main dans la sienne, une fois qu'ils seraient seuls. Peut-être que plus tard, il pourrait l'attirer plus près de lui pour un vrai baiser. Et peut-être plus encore.

Lorena craignait que les choses dérapent mais non, l'après-midi se passa bien. Tout le monde s'amusait bien, à traîner ainsi dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard. Tous les jeunes finirent par se rendre aux Trois-Balais pour une boisson chaude. Drago fit asseoir Lorena à sa droite. Il y aurait des ragots – et pas seulement dans la salle commune de Serpentard, mais dans le reste du château aussi. Lorena était attentive à lever toute ambiguïté quant à son intérêt pour le jeune homme. Elle était seulement amicale avec lui, comme avec tout le monde autour, vigilante à montrer à tous ceux présents qu'elle n'était pas en couple avec lui. Si jamais cela venait aux oreilles de Severus, pour sûr que le Maître des Potions lui en ferait voir de toutes les couleurs…

Une étrange pensée traversa alors l'esprit de Lorena : elle venait de découvrir qu'elle pouvait avoir du pouvoir sur Severus après tout. Il s'était avéré possessif, et même jaloux, pressé d'affirmer son droit de propriété sur elle. Il lui vint aussi à l'esprit qu'il l'avait violée sûrement pour affirmer ce même droit sur elle. _Oh Severus, tu n'avais pas besoin de recourir à ça pour me revendiquer comme tienne ! _songea-t-elle avec tristesse. _J'étais déjà tienne, totalement tienne_. Elle demeura silencieuse, subitement triste. _Pourquoi as-tu pris par la force ce que je t'avais déjà donné si volontiers ?_ Elle revint rapidement à la réalité, malgré un profond sentiment de tristesse qui déferla sur elle brusquement. Elle fit de son mieux pour cacher ce sentiment aux autres, mais il était survenu tout d'un coup. Elle remarqua que certains autres étudiants parlaient d'un ton sombre aussi.

Après une heure passée là, il était temps de rentrer à l'école. Le ciel s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure que la nuit tombait. Les jeunes sortirent en groupes joyeux. D'une façon ou d'une autre, dans la foule, Drago parvint à sortir avec Lorena mais à l'écart des autres Serpentards.

Soudain, Lorena serra le bras de Drago. Elle avait perçu du danger sans connaître la nature réelle de ce danger. Presque quelques secondes plus tard, il y eut un cri, suivi par d'autres hurlements. Des gens couraient dans les rues.

Drago avait identifié le danger immédiatement. Des silhouettes dans de longues capes noires, portant des masques sous leurs capuches, lui indiquèrent qui étaient ces gens. Il supposa que ses camarades de classe avaient abouti à la même déduction, étant donné les cris perçants et les hurlements, les fuites effrénées loin de ces individus douteux.

_Des Mangemorts ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire ici ?_ pensa-t-il immédiatement. "Suis-moi !" Drago attrapa la main de Lorena dans la sienne et ils s'enfuirent tous les deux en courant. Le jeune homme repéra une allée sombre et déserte, où ils pourraient se cacher, le temps que les Mangemorts aillent voir ailleurs. Puis il pourrait Transplaner avec elle vers le portail de Poudlard.

Lorena ne dit rien mais par le contact physique avec Drago, elle avait perçu son train de pensées. Il avait raison de leur faire gagner ainsi du temps. Valait mieux poursuivre et se faire oublier. Drago repéra un recoin dans le mur. Il y poussa Lorena, pressant son propre corps tout contre le sien dans le but de la protéger.

"Des Mangemorts ?" demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

"Oui… Mais comment tu le sais ?"

"Je suis une télépathe de contact, Drago. Je l'ai pioché dans ton esprit."

Il avait oublié ce détail. Elle pouvait agir d'une manière si _normale_. "Ecoute, Lorena, nous devrions rester ici pour le moment. Je te promets que je ne leur ai pas demandé de venir par ici pour me donner une excuse pour l'emmener avec moi vers quelque allée sombre pour t'embrasser et te peloter." Sa réponse aurait pu paraître drôle si les circonstances avaient été différentes. Il s'arrêta, écoutant les environs avec une intense concentration.

Il sentit la main de la jeune femme lui serrer le bras encore une fois. "Drago… il y a autre chose d'autre aussi. Je peux sentir… de la peur tout autour. Du désespoir. Le malheur."

Elle entendit un son rauque dans le lointain. L'air était certes froid à cause du climat à ce moment du jour et à cette époque de l'année. Mais à cet instant précis, le froid était différent. D'une mélancolie glaciale. "Des Détraqueurs," murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa cape.

"Quoi ? T'es pas un peu…" Drago n'eut pas le temps de dire qu'elle était un peu cinglée. Il vit la créature s'avancer vers eux dans l'allée. Un sentiment intense de tristesse et d'angoisse s'abattit sur les deux jeunes gens, au fur et à mesure que le Détraqueur s'approchait de plus en plus d'eux. Drago avait aussi sorti sa baguette mais Lorena fut la plus rapide. Elle le saisit plus près d'elle comme si c'était elle qui le protégeait.

"_Spero Patronum_ !" jeta-t-elle, faisant appel à tous les bons souvenirs qu'elle avait eus avec Severus.

Un gros tigre argenté sortit de sa baguette. D'un mouvement preste du poignet de la jeune femme, l'animal sauta d'un bond félin vers le Détraqueur qui disparut instantanément.

"Ca va ?" lui demanda Drago.

"Oui…" répondit Lorena, relâchant son souffle. "Et toi ?"

"Oui. Mais où est-ce que tu as bien pu apprendre un truc pareil ?"

Lorena n'avait pas trop envie de lui raconter que c'était Severus qui lui avait appris ce sortilège durant l'été. Cela paraîtrait bien trop étrange. "Peu importe. On est en vie. Pour l'instant."

"Oui, tu as raison," répliqua-t-il avant de lui prendre la bouche avec la sienne. Lorena était encore trop sous le choc de la poursuite, de la rencontre avec le Détraqueur et du danger tout autour, pour résister. Elle céda à son baiser.

Drago était tendre et bientôt, elle lui laissa accéder à sa langue. Le baiser dura de longues secondes durant lesquelles Lorena oublia tout - Severus, le Détraqueur, les Mangemorts, le danger alentours. Drago savait embrasser et elle devait reconnaître qu'elle aimait son baiser. Il l'attira plus près de lui encore, ses mains se glissant sous la cape de la jeune femme pour bien mieux saisir son corps.

"Eh, mais qu'est-ce qu'on a par ici ?" ricana une voix vicieuse et méchante.

Cette voix, Drago la reconnut tout de suite. _MacNair !_ Son Occlumencie ferma son esprit immédiatement, se rappelant que la fille qu'il tenait dans ses bras était une télépathe de contact. Il ne voulait pas que le Mangemort puisse utiliser la Légilimencie sur lui non plus. Tante Bellatrix lui avait conseillé d'agir ainsi à chaque fois qu'il entrerait en contact avec des Mangemorts. Cependant, Lorena eut tout juste le temps d'entendre le nom de l'homme dans l'esprit de Drago, avant qu'il ne lève ses barrières mentales.

"Alors, mon garçon, on s'amuse avec une fille ?" poursuivit l'homme. Drago supposa que dans le noir, le Mangemort ne l'avait pas reconnu. Pas encore. "Je suis sûr que je pourrais faire bon usage d'elle aussi," fit l'homme. "Bien mieux que toi."

"Ca reste encore à voir," répliqua froidement Drago. "Elle est à moi. Personne ne touche à ce qui m'appartient."

"Drago Malefoy ? C'est toi ?" demanda le Mangemort, la surprise dans la voix. "Peut-être que tu peux m'aider alors. Je recherche cette Sang-de-Bourbe qui souille la Maison de Serpentard. Tu dois certainement savoir de qui je parle. Une fille aveugle."

Drago pâlit. Il comprit sur le champ que l'homme faisait allusion à Lorena – en fait, elle était la seule née-moldue de la Maison de Serpentard. Tous les autres étaient des sang-purs et des sang-mêlés. Heureusement, elle se trouvait dans l'obscurité, la capuche de sa cape lui cachant le visage. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu la veux ?"

"Ce n'est pas là ton affaire, jeune homme. Dis-moi seulement où je peux trouver cette fille !"

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'_il_ la veut ? Parce qu'ils sont là sur _ses_ ordres._ En entendant ces paroles, Drago fit de son corps un rempart pour protéger Lorena, ou du moins pour l'empêcher d'être reconnue. Il savait ce qu'il lui arriverait si le Mangemort faisait avec elle ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. Ou bien si elle était amenée devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il se contenta de tourner la tête vers l'homme. Mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Lorena lui toucha la joue. "Pas un mot, Drago. Ne bouge pas mais sois prêt," murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

"_Sectumsempra_ !" jeta-t-elle sans l'aide de sa baguette, en direction de là où elle avait entendu le Mangemort parler. Cela pouvait marcher ou pas, selon si elle avait correctement estimé où il se trouvait, en ne comptant que sur la finesse de son ouïe et sur sa perception extra sensorielle. Un cri de douleur horrible, un bruit sourd de chute sur le sol, l'informèrent que son sort avait bien trouvé sa cible.

Drago profita de la surprise ainsi créée pour Désarmer son adversaire avec un _Expelliarmus_ adroit, envoyant balader la baguette du Mangemort loin de sa main, afin qu'il ne puisse pas leur jeter un sort durant leur fuite. Le jeune homme prit la main de Lorena dans la sienne. Il serra la jeune femme fermement contre lui et en un clin d'œil, ils Transplanèrent.

Drago parvint à les ramener tous les deux au portail du château. Ils coururent à l'intérieur des limites sûres de Poudlard. Il remarqua qu'ils étaient seuls. Il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu arriver aux autres. Sans accorder plus de réflexion à la question, Drago saisit la main de Lorena dans la sienne et ils se ruèrent tous les deux vers la sécurité de l'entrée du château.

* * *

Les quatre Directeurs de Maisons, le Directeur de l'Ecole et Mme Pomfresh avaient rassemblé dans la Grande Salle tous les étudiants qui étaient sortis à Pré-au-Lard cet après-midi. Quelques uns d'entre eux avaient des bleus ou s'étaient tordus la cheville à avoir couru et être tombé pour échapper aux Mangemorts. Ces étudiants furent mis de côté pour que Mme Pomfresh puisse s'occuper d'eux.

Les étudiants furent appelés les uns après les autres selon la liste établie par Argus Rusard. Heureusement, tous avaient pu rentrer sains et saufs. A l'exception de Drago et Lorena. Lorsqu'il entendit que Drago Malefoy et Lorena Nottingham n'étaient pas revenus, Severus jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à Dumbledore. "Monsieur le Directeur, permettez-moi d'aller voir où ces deux-là peuvent être." Il était réellement inquiet.

En entendant le nom de Lorena, Severus fut surpris. D'habitude, la jeune femme ne sortait pas du château. Pas cette fois-ci, de toute évidence. Elle était non seulement sortie à Pré-au-Lard mais elle avait été aussi attaquée ! Divers sentiments s'emparèrent de lui : _l'amertume,_ car elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle allait à Pré-au-Lard ; _la jalousie,_ car elle y était allée avec Drago Malefoy ; _l'anxiété,_ car c'était sûrement elle qui était l'objet de cette attaque ; _la colère,_ contre lui-même car il n'avait pas su être là pour la protéger.

Albus Dumbledore était sur le point d'accepter à laisser son Maître des Potions à partir à la recherche des deux Serpentards, quand les deux étudiants en question se pointèrent au pas de course dans la Grande Salle. Le cœur de Severus bondit dans sa poitrine par pur soulagement. S'il avait été seul avec Drago et Lorena, il les aurait serrés dans ses bras. Enfin, presque.

Puis Dumbledore demanda aux préfets des indices quant à l'identité des assaillants. En sa qualité de préfet, Drago s'avança, toujours un peu hors d'haleine. "Un Détraqueur et un Mangemort nous ont attaqués, Professeur."

"Nous ?" demanda le Directeur.

"Oui. Lorena et moi, monsieur. Nous nous étions enfuis par une allée de derrière, pour échapper à l'agitation. Heureusement, nous sommes parvenus à nous débarrasser d'eux et à Transplaner."

"Merci, Mr Malefoy. Mlle Nottingham, avancez-vous, s'il vous plaît," demanda le Directeur. "Maintenant à votre tour de nous donner votre version."

Les autres étudiants furent surpris. En quoi était-ce utile de demander à une fille _aveugle_ ce qu'elle avait pu _voir_ ?

"Comme Drago l'a raconté, il m'a entraînée vers une allée obscure, en espérant que nous pourrions échapper à l'agitation qui avait lieu dans la rue principale, Professeur. Nous nous y sommes réfugiés. Drago voulait Transplaner de là mais c'est alors que nous les avons entendus. D'abord le Détraqueur…"

"Comment avez-vous fait pour échapper au Détraqueur ?" demanda Minerva McGonagall.

"J'ai utilisé le…" Lorena ne pouvait pas raconter devant tout le monde que le Maître des Potions lui avait appris ce sortilège. Cependant, elle se doutait bien que le professeur de Métamorphose connaissait déjà la réponse. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de se débarrasser d'un Détraqueur. Les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Elle grimaça et détourna la tête. Familier comme il pouvait l'être avec le langage corporel de la jeune femme, Severus pouvait affirmer qu'à ce stade, elle ne souhaitait plus parler.

"Elle a jeté le Charme du Patronus, Professeur," Drago répondit à sa place.

Un silence profond accueillit cette déclaration. "Mais c'est là de la magie avancée, que l'on n'apprend qu'en septième année !" s'exclama le professeur de Métamorphose. "Comment a-t-elle… ? J'aimerais bien voir ça !"

Drago se posait la même question. Il remercia silencieusement McGonagall de l'avoir posée. Lorena ne voulait pas s'étendre sur un tel sujet. A la place, elle leva sa baguette, cédant à la requête de la Directrice de Gryffondor. Elle rassembla tous les bons souvenirs qu'elle avait, pensant aux merveilleux moments qu'elle avait passés avec Severus à l'Impasse du Tisseur et dans la caverne. "_Spero Patronum_ !" Un tigre argenté, plus petit que celui qu'elle avait invoqué pour repousser le Détraqueur, apparut à la pointe de sa baguette. Il se frotta la tête contre les jambes de la jeune femme, tel un chat affectueux, avant de s'évanouir.

Diverses exclamations étouffées fusèrent des étudiants rassemblés. Le visage de Severus était toujours impassible mais dans son for intérieur, il était assez fier d'elle. Il savait que le patronus de Lorena était un tigre, sans pour autant savoir vraiment qu'il était le déclencheur derrière son Charme du Patronus.

Il vint à son secours. "Nous devrions continuer à questionner Mr Malefoy au sujet de l'autre assaillant qu'il a mentionné, Monsieur le Directeur," dit-il, espérant ainsi distraire l'attention de tout le monde loin de Lorena.

Dumbledore approuva de la tête. "Continuez, Drago."

"Le Détraqueur avait disparu, monsieur. Je croyais… que nous pouvions sortir pour Transplaner. C'est alors qu'un homme s'est pointé. J'ai reconnu son accoutrement. Un Mangemort. Il portait un masque sous sa capuche. Je ne saurais dire qui il était. Il recherchait une personne en particulier."

"Qui ?" demanda Severus d'un ton pressant.

Drago prit une profonde inspiration. "Il voulait la Sang-de-Bourbe aveugle qui souille la Maison de Serpentard !"

"N'utilisez pas ce terme !" fit Severus avec une pointe dangereuse dans la voix.

"Je vous le cite tel qu'il l'a dit !" protesta Drago avec véhémence. "Il voulait s'amuser avec elle ! Monsieur !"

"A-t-il dit quelque chose à propos du but de toute cette opération ?" demanda froidement Severus.

"Non, monsieur, il n'a rien dit."

"Et comment avez-vous pu échapper à celui-là ?" demanda Dumbledore. "Les Mangemorts ne sont pas réputés être faciles à battre."

"Lorena… a utilisé un sort dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler auparavant, monsieur."

"Quel sort ?" demanda Severus, son regard sombre s'étrécissant sur la jeune femme. Il était prêt à parier sur ce que c'était. Au moins, ce n'était pas l'_Avada Kedavra_.

Lorena hésita. Elle ne voulait pas révéler qu'elle avait employé un sortilège que le Maître des Potions lui avait enseigné et lui avait dit expressément de ne pas utiliser sans une vraie bonne raison. _'Pour les ennemis seulement'_, se souvenait-elle. _Eh bien, c'était le cas._

"Allez-y, Lorena," l'encouragea Albus.

Elle garda les yeux baissés. "Le _Sectumsempra_, monsieur."

Là encore, les étudiants présents murmurèrent entre eux. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler d'un tel sortilège. Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil à Severus qui confirma au Directeur qu'en effet, il connaissait ce sort. Le regard énigmatique des yeux d'Albus informa le Maître des Potions qu'il devrait lui fournir quelques explications…

"Puis vous avez Transplané, je suppose," demanda Dumbledore.

"Oui, monsieur," fit Drago.

"Merci Drago, merci Lorena. Vous avez fait tous les deux ce que vous deviez faire."

Dumbledore et les autres enseignants posèrent d'autres questions aux autres étudiants qui confirmèrent avoir vu ou ressenti des Détraqueurs, ainsi que deux autres Mangemorts. Puis ils renvoyèrent les étudiants à leurs salles communes respectives.

"Veuillez noter que, à cause de ces événements, toutes les visites à Pré-au-Lard sont suspendues jusqu'à nouvel ordre," déclara le Directeur. "Ceux qui ont pu y faire des achats de Noël qui doivent être récupérés ultérieurement, devront en informer leur Directeur de Maison. Nous verrons alors comment résoudre ce problème afin qu'ils puissent les avoir."

Drago prit Lorena par le bras et la mena hors de la Grande Salle. Severus les suivit de son regard sombre et perçant, les affres de la jalousie lui enserrant le cœur comme dans un étau. Il aurait dû être celui qui accompagnait la jeune femme vers la sortie ! Son regard sur les deux jeunes gens n'avait pas non plus échappé à l'œil exercé de Dumbledore.

"Severus, suivez-moi à mon bureau. Nous devons discuter," fit-il doucement.

**_

* * *

_**

J'espère avoir gardé Drago plausible dans sa caractérisation. Il est tellement Serpentard dans son approche des problèmes et défis qu'il rencontre. Quant à Lorena, je suppose qu'elle va être encore plus crainte qu'auparavant, avec ces deux sortilèges de magie avancée qu'elle a jetés pour se défendre et défendre Drago.

**_Un trait de la personnalité de Severus revient de manière récurrente et est montré ici, un trait qui va devenir de plus en plus important : sa possessivité. Surtout avec deux rivaux tels que Maugrey et Drago dans les parages. Ne décrochez pas de cette chaîne, ce n'est pas fini !_**

**_Merci de laisser des revues ! Pleins de revues et d'encouragements ! Avec quoi croyez-vous que les muses se nourrissent ? Pas avec de l'amour comme les Serpents-d'Amour, je vous le dis ! Alors, un petit effort ? Oui ? Plus de 7,000 hits, et pas plus de revues que ça ? Faut qu'on m'explique..._**


	50. Choisis ton poison

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**50 – Choisis ton poison**

Une fois dans son bureau, Dumbledore invita son Maître des Potions à s'asseoir. "Je pense que vous avez plusieurs explications à me fournir, Severus."

"Des explications, Monsieur le Directeur ?"

"Je suppose que c'est _vous_ qui lui avez appris le Sortilège du Patronus."

"Oui, c'est bien moi. L'été dernier."

"Et c'est quoi, ce sort… le _Sectumsempra_, Severus ? C'est la première fois que j'en entends parler."

Severus demeura silencieux. Il avait l'impression que la dernière question du Directeur était seulement rhétorique.

"Severus, je sais que vous étiez assez renommé, lorsque vous étiez étudiant ici, pour inventer toutes sortes de maléfices et sortilèges – lesquels n'étaient pas d'ailleurs tous d'une nature inoffensive. Pour ne pas dire malfaisante. Quels sont les effets de ce sort ?"

Severus soupira profondément. "C'est vrai, j'ai inventé celui-là. C'est vrai, je l'ai aussi enseigné à Mlle Nottingham l'été dernier."

"Quels sont les effets de ce sort ?" Le ton d'Albus était ferme et pressant.

"Il blesse, fouette et entaille, un peu comme une épée."

"De la Magie Noire, Severus ?"

Le Maître des Potions grimaça. "Et alors, ça les a sauvés tous les deux."

"Certes. Je ne le nie pas. Mais ce type de sort peut tuer. Est-ce que vous le reconnaissez ?"

"Je reconnais qu'il peut donner de vilaines blessures à un ennemi qui n'aurait pas fait de quartier autrement. Lorsque je l'ai appris à Mlle Nottingham, je lui ai bien dit de l'utiliser _seulement_ contre des ennemis. Elle s'est avérée faire preuve de sagesse car elle l'a utilisé contre un assaillant expérimenté qui se dressait contre elle et Mr Malefoy. Je ne le nierai pas. Comme je l'ai dit, ça les a sauvé tous les deux."

"Je ne le conteste pas, Severus. Je fais confiance à son discernement…"

"Mais pas au mien !" s'exclama avec colère le Maître des Potions.

"Mais si, Severus, bien sûr que si. Votre enseignement a été efficace, entre ce _Sectumsempra_ et le Sortilège du Patronus. Ca leur a sauvé la vie en effet." Dumbledore soupira. "Cependant, cela met le sort du _Sectumsempra_ dans la même catégorie que les Impardonnables. Vous savez ce que cela implique." Il soupira. "Vous lui avez appris de la Magie Noire, Severus."

"De la Magie Noire qui vient de sauver la vie de deux de MES étudiants, Albus !"

"Certes. Ce qui nous ramène à notre problème principal. Pourquoi, à votre avis, est-ce que des Mangemorts et des Détraqueurs attaqueraient un groupe d'étudiants pour s'en prendre à l'une d'entre eux plus précisément ? Je veux dire par là, qu'ils ne sortent pas comme ça juste pour s'amuser. Ils étaient en mission. Une mission que Voldemort leur a confiée. Nous savons tous que s'ils veulent s'amuser, torturer, violer et tuer, ils enlèvent des Moldus. Pas des gens comme eux."

Severus prit une profonde inspiration. "Je ne sais pas, Albus. Je suis d'accord avec votre analyse mais je ne sais pas. Par ailleurs, ils considèrent les sorciers et sorcières nés-moldus comme s'ils n'étaient que de simples Moldus. Ce qui pourraient expliquer leurs actions."

Albus observa son Maître des Potions soigneusement. "Severus, vous savez bien que ce n'est pas le cas ici. De plus, Lord Voldemort a bien aimé le contact physique d'une nature très particulière avec une sorcière née-moldue, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il ne la considère alors pas comme une simple Moldue, n'est-ce pas ?"

Severus grimaça à l'évocation de ce souvenir. "J'ignore s'il a aimé ou pas. Il devait le faire pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, la mettre enceinte pour qu'il puisse accomplir son rituel de magie du sang à Beltaine ou à Lughnasadh l'année prochaine."

"Vous étiez présent. Vous m'avez dit que vous l'avez vu la violer. Nous sommes entre hommes d'expérience, Severus. Je suis certain que vous êtes capable de voir quand un homme apprécie la compagnie d'une femme, quelles qu'en soient les circonstances."

Les paroles du Directeur blessèrent Severus. Il lança un regard meurtrier au vieux sorcier. Oui, il avait été là. Oui, il avait tout vu – non pas qu'il eut beaucoup le choix. Oui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait apprécié la fille. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine au souvenir de la femme qui _lui_ appartenait être violée par un autre homme, fût-il son Maître.

"Y aurait-il un détail, quelque information, qui aurait pu échapper votre vigilante attention ?" insista Albus. "Ou bien est-ce que vous croyez que Voldemort agirait uniquement sur un caprice, de manière imprévue, sans vous en informer d'abord ?"

"Je ne sais pas, Albus. Je ne comprends pas cette partie-là." Severus s'arrêta. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas laissé d'indices quant à ce mouvement en particulier. Par ailleurs, nous savons qu'il agit de manière autonome. Seul, oui. Imprévu, non." Une autre pause. "Après qu'il eût… violé Mlle Nottingham, le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a demandé de veiller sur elle à partir de maintenant. Je dois lui rapporter début Décembre, pour l'informer qu'elle est bien tombée enceinte. Bien entendu…" Une pause. "Je lui dirai que c'est effectivement le cas, ce qui est vrai de toutes façons."

Sa voix avait pris un ton plus sombre, plus amer. Albus se demanda si son Maître des Potions s'était réellement attaché à la jeune femme. Et même plus que cela. Il détecta l'angoisse du jeune sorcier à propos d'elle. _Il l'aime mais il ne le sait pas encore_, songea le vieux sorcier.

"A partir de maintenant, vous veillerez sur elle encore plus étroitement."

"Oui, Monsieur le Directeur."

"Nous devons découvrir ce qui a poussé Voldemort de tenter de l'atteindre ce soir, car c'était elle la cible manifeste, d'après ce que le jeune Mr Malefoy a rapporté. Ce qui est étrange, c'est pourquoi Voldemort n'a pas eu recours à _vous_ pour l'atteindre, tout comme la première fois à Halloween. C'aurait plus simple, beaucoup plus simple, que de mobiliser des Détraqueurs et des Mangemorts. Je me fais du souci à propos de votre position et votre sécurité à l'intérieur de son premier cercle, Severus."

Le Maître des Potions était d'accord avec l'analyse de Dumbledore. "Je ne pense pas qu'il y a matière à s'inquiéter à mon sujet, Albus. Pas plus que d'habitude lorsque je traite avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Rien ne s'est passé ni a changé depuis Halloween. Peut-être qu'il veut seulement effrayer les gens de Pré-au-Lard et la communauté magique en général, par cette attaque, la fille n'étant qu'un prétexte. Une façon de montrer ses muscles au Ministère de la Magie – ainsi qu'à vous-même par ailleurs – en attaquant des étudiants de Poudlard."

"Possible, très possible en effet." Dumbledore n'était pas convaincu. Ses tripes lui susurraient qu'il y avait bien plus que ça derrière. "De mon côté, je vais proposer une raison intelligente pour les événements d'aujourd'hui et expliquer aux étudiants que toutes les visites à Pré-au-Lard sont suspendues jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Nous devons les rassurer tous et rester vigilants. Par ailleurs, cette attaque ne passera pas inaperçue et leurs parents auront besoin aussi d'être rassurés. Maintenant, faites venir Mlle Nottingham ici, je veux lui parler. Allez me la chercher pendant que je demande conseil à Alastor. L'opinion d'un ex-Auror et chasseur de mages noirs est toujours utile à entendre."

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lorena se retrouvait dans le bureau du Directeur. Severus l'y avait amenée. Elle pouvait sentir qu'il était en colère – il ne lui avait même pas adressé la parole pendant leur trajet vers le bureau du Directeur. C'était bien le cas, il n'avait pas du tout apprécié qu'elle fût allée à Pré-au-Lard sans même le lui dire, alors qu'il était supposé la protéger, sur ordre à la fois de Dumbledore et du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sans parler du Serment Inviolable. Pourquoi s'y était-elle rendue avec Drago Malefoy, le garçon même qui avait tenté de l'embrasser ? Elle était _à lui_, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'aller à Pré-au-Lard ? Avec Drago Malefoy, de tous les garçons ? Severus était carrément furieux, mais rien sur son visage ne refléta sa colère. Il affichait seulement son habituel air renfrogné.

Lorena n'était pas une imbécile. Elle avait perçu la colère qu'éprouvait son « presque amant » contre elle. Elle avait espéré qu'il n'apprendrait rien de son escapade à Pré-au-Lard avec Drago. Elle s'attendait à n'importe quelle réaction de lui, même une réaction violente. Elle était prête, même si cela l'attristait. Etait-ce sa sensibilité de femme enceinte, mais elle ne pouvait plus supporter sa brutalité. Elle ne dit rien, se préparant à recevoir le plus fort de la colère qu'il passerait sûrement sur elle à la première occasion.

Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau du Directeur. Alastor Maugrey était déjà là, à discuter avec Dumbledore qui l'avait mis au courant des détails de l'attaque. Albus invita Lorena à s'asseoir sur une chaise.

"Maintenant, Lorena, vous savez que le Professeur Maugrey est un ancien Auror. Il peut nous aider sur cette affaire. Vous lui direz ce qu'il s'est passé," lui demanda Albus.

Elle hocha la tête et raconta de nouveau son histoire. Sa version était identique à celle de Malefoy. Avec cependant un détail différent.

"Drago a reconnu le Mangemort."

"Que voulez-vous dire ?" demanda Albus.

"Eh bien… Il _a cru_ qu'il le reconnaissait. J'étais en contact physique avec lui lorsque j'ai pioché le nom dans son esprit juste avant qu'il ne le ferme."

"Pourquoi ne nous en a-t-il pas fait part avant ?" demanda Severus, qui cachait à peine sa colère envers Drago. Lorena se tint sur ses gardes : elle était sûre qu'il était en colère après le jeune Serpentard parce qu'il était sorti avec elle, bien plus que pour une quelconque autre raison.

"Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une supposition venant de lui, nous ne pouvons pas être certains. Il n'était pas sûr dans son esprit, je pouvais le sentir. Donc je ne l'affirmerait pas non plus."

"Quel était le nom du Mangemort ?" demanda Maugrey, son œil magique fixé sur elle, essayant de détecter une anomalie dans son comportement. Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Une habitude de longue date cependant. Il venait de réaliser qu'elle était une télépathe de contact.

Elle hésita. "Son nom," insista Alastor, gentiment mais fermement.

Elle prit une inspiration. "MacNair," murmura-t-elle. "J'ai entendu « MacNair » dans l'esprit de Drago."

Les trois hommes se regardèrent. Lorena demeura silencieuse, incertaine.

"J'ai besoin de sortir pour vérifier un détail," fit Albus. "Je reviens dans quelques minutes."

Une fois qu'il fut sorti, Severus attrapa le bras de Lorena pour qu'elle se tienne debout face à lui. Il n'avait pas été complètement satisfait par les réponses données par la jeune femme. Il restait toujours une information qu'il souhaitait obtenir. Il avait fermé son esprit par Occlumencie afin que Lorena ne puisse pas percevoir ses pensées. Elle ne pouvait ressentir que sa colère. Elle garda son sang-froid et sa maîtrise d'elle-même, fermant aussi son esprit par Occlumencie autant que possible.

"Maugrey, aidez-moi avec elle. Il y a des informations que j'ai besoin de connaître et que seule la Légilimencie peut nous fournir," fit le Maître des Potions d'un ton froid.

"Vous voulez vraiment faire ça, Rogue ?" dit l'ex-Auror.

"Les circonstances… nous obligent à procéder ainsi," répliqua-t-il d'une voix soyeuse qui annonçait le danger. "Tenez-lui les bras serrés derrière elle, je ne veux pas lutter pendant que j'utilise la Légilimencie sur elle."

Lorena n'eut même pas le temps de paniquer ou de protester. Elle sentit qu'on lui tenait les bras serrés fermement dans le dos par la poigne de fer de Maugrey, puis deux mains qui lui entourèrent le visage dans leur creux, des mains brûlantes qui l'avaient caressée et lui avaient donné du plaisir. Elle leva vite ses boucliers mentaux à leur maximum. Pourtant, emprisonnée ainsi entre les deux hommes, sentant le souffle de Maugrey sur le cou, percevant combien proche d'elle Severus se tenait, cela lui rappela la nuit d'Halloween, lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée dans une position similaire, pressée entre le Maître des Potions et le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Non !" protesta-t-elle. "Non…" Elle laissa échapper un cri perçant lorsque Severus pénétra dans son esprit avec violence, tout comme il avait pénétré son corps il y avait environ trois mois de cela, quand il l'avait violée. Une fois de plus, elle se sentait abusée par lui. Elle gémit de douleur.

Il compulsait ses souvenirs récents. Lorena ne connaissait qu'un moyen pour l'aider à surmonter cette agression. Elle puisa dans sa magie élémentale. Elle lui envoya une puissante vague d'amour, parvenant finalement par percer le rempart de l'esprit de l'homme, se glissant dans la brèche ainsi ouverte grâce à leur lien. Pendant une seconde ou deux, elle sentit qu'il reculait, certainement surpris par la force des sentiments qu'elle lui avait opposés.

Les quelques fractions de secondes ainsi gagnées avaient suffi. Elle perçut son intention même. Il recherchait un souvenir bien particulier. Si elle avait eu un contact plus intime avec Drago Malefoy cet après-midi – ou pas. Elle commença à se débattre entre les bras d'Alastor, tentant de se défaire de sa prise sur elle, ressentant le besoin pressant de s'enfuir. C'était personnel.

"Lâchez-moi ! Mais lâchez-moi !" La prise sur ses bras se resserra, elle sentit même que Maugrey lui attrapait les poignets d'une main, tandis que son autre bras lui entourait la taille. A sentir un bras fort autour de son ventre, Lorena paniqua pour son enfant. L'image qu'elle se faisait d'Alan, son fils à naître, surgit dans sa tête. Elle décida de l'utiliser contre le puissant Légilimens qui ravageait désormais chaque recoin de son esprit. Severus vit un petit garçon avec des cheveux noirs et plats, des yeux sombres, un sourire sur son visage de jeune enfant, un enfant peut-être âgé d'un an ou deux. Le portrait craché de son père, sauf pour le nez et le sourire, bien évidemment. Le nez, la bouche et le sourire de Lorena. Alan était son père et sa mère réunis dans un tout unique et beau.

Severus s'en moquait à ce stade. Il déversa toute sa colère dans l'esprit de la jeune femme pour obliger ses souvenirs à sortir. Puis il repéra le souvenir qui l'intéressait. Drago embrassant Lorena avec passion. Lorena lui répondant avec ardeur. Severus déchaîna alors sa colère sur elle. La jeune femme laissa échapper un hurlement de douleur qui emplit le bureau, tentant d'envoyer vague d'amour sur vague d'amour pour contrer sa violence. Le même cri qu'elle avait poussé quand il l'avait violée dans sa chambre…

"Ca suffit ! Assez, Severus ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous être en train de lui faire ?" fit une voix profonde que Lorena n'identifia pas immédiatement. Elle pleurait, ses yeux gris pâle et vides emplis de tristesse, de douleur et de peur.

Severus fut surpris et il rompit la connexion avec l'esprit de Lorena sur le champ. "Je vérifiais seulement des souvenirs avec la Légilimencie, Monsieur le Directeur. A la recherche d'indices." Il soutint le regard d'Albus sur lui avec une confiance froide, tout comme il le faisait avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Albus s'approcha d'eux pour séparer la jeune fille des deux hommes. "Alastor, vous auriez pu faire quelque chose pour empêcher ça !"

"Rogue a raison sur ce point, Albus. Nous devions nous assurer que nous avons toutes les informations possibles. Je recommanderais même que nous appliquions une procédure identique avec le jeune Malefoy." Bien que ce serait moins agréable. Par ailleurs, Alastor Maugrey avait appris un détail intéressant concernant la fille qu'il venait de tenir dans ses bras…

"Quand bien même ! Je ne tolèrerai pas de brutalité sur les étudiants ! Vous le savez, Severus ! Ces méthodes qui sont les vôtres…" Il se retint de dire que son Maître des Potions avait des méthodes dignes d'un Mangemort, si ce n'était pas du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. _Eh bien, il est l'un des plus importants Mangemorts. Et pas grâce à moi._ "Nous pourrions demander à Drago seulement, et je dis _seulement_ s'il y consent." Il fit asseoir Lorena sur la chaise toute proche. Elle pleurait toujours, le visage dans les mains. Il la regarda. _Pauvre fille ! Utilisée, violée, attaquée, utilisée encore. Je me demande si je suis si bon entremetteur que ça finalement. Severus est bien trop brutal avec elle. Il passé trop de temps avec Voldemort. Ce démon a réussi à déteindre certains traits de sa personnalité maléfique et malade sur Severus._

"Alastor, ramenez-la à sa salle commune, s'il vous plaît," ordonna Albus, ses yeux bleu acier jetant toujours des éclairs de colère. Une fois que la jeune femme et l'ex-Auror furent sortis, le Directeur lança un regard froid à son Maître des Potions. "Severus, asseyez-vous." Son ton était glacial, ce qui était pire que la simple colère. Le jeune sorcier obéit.

"Severus, mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris d'agir ainsi ? Avec une étudiante, une jeune femme, enceinte, déjà traumatisée par bien trop d'événements ce trimestre ? Vous avez une explication ?" Il était fort en colère, le ton de sa voix était même à la limite du mépris.

Le Maître des Potions demeura silencieux pendant quelques secondes, jetant un regard noir au Directeur. "Albus. Nous avons besoin d'informations. La Légilimencie est un moyen comme un autre de les obtenir. Un moyen puissant et sûr."

"Je le sais, Severus. Pour vous autres Serpentards, la fin justifie les moyens. Cependant, vos méthodes de…"

Severus acheva la phrase pour lui. "Mes méthodes de Mangemort ? C'est ça que vous vouliez dire, Albus ?" Il était en colère aussi – et pas uniquement contre Lorena et Drago à présent.

"Oui," concéda le vieux sorcier. "Exactement ! Laissez-moi vous dire que ces méthodes sont hautement contestables !" Il soupira profondément. Il était furieux.

"Vous ne les contestez pas tant que ça lorsque vous n'hésitez pas une seule seconde à recourir aux mêmes méthodes, en m'envoyant dans le danger," répliqua Severus avec un grondement glacial. "Est-ce que ça a traversé votre brillant esprit que je pourrais ne plus vouloir faire ce travail ?" De la révolte pouvait s'entendre dans sa voix.

"Vous avez accepté, Severus ! Alors que ce n'était pas le cas de Lorena !" Il inspira profondément. "Je sais ce que Voldemort vous fait endurer, Severus," dit-il d'un ton froid, avec une pointe de compassion.

"Non, vous ne le savez pas ! Vous n'en avez aucune idée ! Aucune ! Et laissez-moi vous dire une seule chose, Monsieur le Directeur. Je suis toujours un Mangemort en effet. Sur vos ordres !"

"Je ne tolèrerai pas ce comportement cependant quand nos étudiants sont concernés," continua Albus, impavide devant l'interruption.

"Une fois encore, ça ne vous a pas posé de problème que je dépucèle une étudiante de 17 ans, soit dit en passant," répliqua Severus avec un grognement vicieux. "Ce type de comportement ne vous a pas alors choqué !"

"Parce que je savais que vous feriez tout ce qui était en votre pouvoir pour lui demander d'abord son consentement, Severus ! Voldemort n'a pas ce genre de décence, et vous le savez."

"Elle aurait pu me dire non. Je l'aurais fait quand même de toutes façons. Vous le savez et en connaissez la raison. Vous le savez et en connaissez la raison parce nous sommes conscients _tous les deux_ qu'en aucun cas, elle ne pouvait tomber pure entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres !" Sa voix était devenue un grondement profond, exprimé à voix basse, chaque mot détaché pour plus d'emphase. "Elle aurait pu me dire non. Vous savez ce que ça implique." _Je l'aurai violée, comme tout bon Mangemort qui respecte les anciens usages l'aurait fait._

Ces dernières paroles semblèrent trancher l'argument une bonne fois pour toutes. Dumbledore observa son Maître des Potions. Il y avait de l'horreur mêlée de compréhension dans ses yeux. Severus aurait été prêt à prendre la jeune vierge de force. Le jeune sorcier avait raison : il aurait alors été nécessaire de le faire, Albus le comprenait bien. Quant à Severus… il avait déjà franchi cette étape : il l'avait déjà violée, et elle était alors déjà enceinte…

"Quand même. Qu'elle ait été consentante pour alors vous donner sa virginité, ne vous autorise pas à vous comporter avec elle de la façon dont vous venez de le faire. Tout particulièrement maintenant qu'elle est enceinte. Une jeune femme enceinte qui se trouve être votre promise. Est-ce que vous continuerez à vous conduire de la sorte une fois que vous serez marié avec elle, Severus ?"

Le Maître des Potions réfléchit à la question. Il ne pouvait admettre de se faire réprimander comme un enfant – même si Albus Dumbledore avait rempli le rôle du père ferme mais aimant que son propre père n'avait jamais été, et ce, plus d'une fois dans sa vie. Cette pensée le ramena à son père. Etait-il comme lui ? Serait-il comme son père avait été avec sa mère ? Est-ce que le petit Alan grandirait dans une famille comme… comme celle qu'il avait eue, abusé et négligé ? Il se rappela du visage de l'enfant à naître, tel qu'imaginé par Lorena. Son propre visage.

"Non, je ne le ferai pas, Monsieur le Directeur. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'imposer à mon enfant le même destin que celui j'ai subi avec mon propre père."

"Bien. Puisque nous sommes sur le sujet, comment ferez-vous pour éviter cela ?"

"J'ai trouvé un moyen en fait. Elle aura mon nom, ainsi que mon fils. Je pourvoirai à ses besoins matériellement parlant. Mais je ne vivrai pas avec elle. Fin de l'histoire."

Albus observa le jeune sorcier avec suspicion. Il nourrissait quelques doutes à ce propos. Il avait remarqué la façon dont Severus regardait la jeune femme, ses yeux de charbon s'embrasant quand ils se posaient sur elle, affamés et possessifs. Albus reconnaissait l'amour et le désir quand il les voyait – tout comme l'homme d'expérience qu'il était, tout comme l'homme qui connaissait si bien l'âme et le cœur des gens le faisait.

Albus soupira encore, cette fois de tristesse. Non, il n'était pas un si bon entremetteur, contrairement à ce que pouvait affirmer Minerva. "Quelles sont les informations que vous avez finies par découvrir dans son esprit ?"

"Pas de vraies images, bien entendu. Mais j'ai entendu le son de la voix du Mangemort. C'était bien celle de MacNair en effet. Rien d'autre d'intéressant." Il ne voulait pas dire à Albus qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, l'image du baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Drago. C'était personnel, et quelque chose qu'il devait résoudre avec elle. Parce que, de toute évidence, il la désirait plus que jamais.

* * *

Alastor Maugrey était prudent dans son approche de la télépathe de contact qu'il devait ramener à sa salle commune. "Je suis désolé, Lorena."

"Pourquoi l'avez-vous laissé faire, Professeur ?" demanda-t-elle avec une tristesse évidente.

"Vous devez comprendre combien tout ceci est de la plus haute importance, Lorena. C'est une guerre que nous devons remporter."

Elle ne pouvait pas révéler tout ce qu'elle avait déjà fait et subi dans la bataille contre Voldemort. "Je sais," répliqua-t-elle froidement. Puis elle s'arrêta dans sa lancée, en sanglotant. Alastor fut ému par sa détresse.

"Venez ici. Que diriez-vous d'abord d'une petite tasse de thé dans mon bureau ? Nous pourrions parler si vous en éprouvez le besoin."

Lorena ne souhaitait pas retourner maintenant à la salle commune de Serpentard. Pas dans son état d'esprit actuel. Elle consentit d'un mouvement de la tête et le suivit à son bureau. Ils n'en étaient pas loin et il l'invita à entrer. Rapidement, elle se retrouva assise sur un sofa avec une tasse de thé dans les mains.

Alastor s'assit à côté d'elle, lui prenant la main dans la sienne une fois qu'elle eut bu sa tasse. Elle était belle et il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment Severus pouvait se montrer si froid envers elle pour la traiter ainsi. Le Maître des Potions était un sorcier plus jeune et il devrait être sensible au charme de la jeune femme. A son état.

"Vous êtes enceinte." C'était une constatation.

Lorena tourna la tête vers lui. "Comment est-ce que… vous le savez ?"

"Je l'ai senti quand je vous ai tenue tout contre moi plus tôt, quand Rogue utilisait sa Légilimencie sur vous. J'ai ressenti… les mouvements du bébé dans votre ventre."

"Vous êtes un homme très perceptif, Professeur."

"C'est ce dont il s'agit quand on est Auror. La perception. Vous êtes enceinte de combien de mois ?"

"Quatre mois."

"C'est un garçon ou une fille ?"

"Un garçon. Il va s'appeler… Alan."

Alastor avait aussi remarqué l'anneau au doigt de la jeune femme. "Vous êtes mariée ? Mais quel âge vous avez au fait ? Vous êtes en sixième année. Seize ans ? Dix-sept ans ?"

"J'ai dix-huit ans. Je suis seulement promise au père de l'enfant mais… je ne veux plus l'épouser. Il est… il a été brutal avec moi…" Elle ne pouvait en dire plus, de crainte qu'il puisse deviner qui pourrait être le père. _Bon, le bébé a été conçu cet été. Pas moyen de dire que c'est un professeur._ Mais elle était prudente avec un homme aussi observateur qu'Alastor Maugrey.

"Vous voulez dire… qu'il vous a violée ?"

Elle baissa la tête. C'était la vérité mais elle ne pouvait pas l'exprimer. C'était encore beaucoup trop triste et douloureux pour l'admettre. Elle aimait toujours le père de l'enfant. Ce n'était pas tout à fait équitable pour Severus car l'enfant avait été conçu dans le désir, sinon dans l'amour, entre deux adultes consentants.

"Vous êtes très courageuse de garder ce bébé après cette épreuve, Lorena. Merlin sait combien nous avons besoin de gosses magiques."

_Autant le laisser croire ça_, songea-t-elle. _Il se peut qu'il ne pense pas que Severus est le père d'Alan après tout. _"En fait, ça n'a pas toujours été comme ça. Je suis tombée enceinte tout de suite et notre relation s'est dégradée rapidement lorsqu'il l'a su. Il est alors devenu… abusif." C'était toujours la vérité.

"Dites-moi, Lorena, vous êtes promise à un homme qui vous a violée. Mais supposez que vous rencontriez un autre homme qui accepterait de vous épouser, un homme qui vous chérirait, est-ce que vous épouseriez cet homme-là à la place ?"

Elle tourna la tête vers lui. "Que voulez-vous dire ?"

"Allons, Lorena. Vous pouvez rompre des fiançailles si vous ne voulez pas épouser l'homme qui vous a violée, même s'il vous a mise enceinte et a promis de vous épouser. Si vous rencontrez un autre gars gentil et tendre, est-ce que vous l'épouseriez à la place du type brutal, même si ce dernier est le père de votre enfant ?"

La réponse était difficile. Lorena aimait toujours Severus – inconditionnellement. Mais à l'idée de passer le reste de sa vie avec lui, à subir jour et nuit sa brutalité et sa violence, non. Elle devait penser à l'enfant – et à elle-même.

"Je suppose que oui, Professeur." Elle respira à fond. "Mais qui voudrait d'une née-moldue comme moi, aveugle, pauvre, grosse de l'enfant d'un autre homme ? Je suis consciente de n'avoir aucune chance sur le marché du mariage. De plus, je sais qu'il vaut mieux être mariée dans ce cas, car la communauté magique voit d'un très mauvais œil les mères célibataires. Ceci est mon monde, je ne veux pas le quitter. Donc je vais l'épouser, que cela me plaise ou non. Au moins, mon enfant sera légitime et ne sera pas marqué au fer rouge dès les premiers temps de son existence."

"C'est juste. Cependant cela ne veut pas dire que vous devez vous enchaîner à un homme qui vous rendra complètement malheureuse. Je suis sûre qu'il se trouverait des douzaines de sorciers prêts à vous prendre pour épouse. Même avec un enfant en remorque. Vous êtes… jolie, intelligente, votre magie est puissante. De nombreux sorciers sont seuls car ils croient comme vous, qu'ils ne valent pas une Noise sur le marché du mariage. D'autres nés-moldus ou même des sang-mêlés, vous savez."

_Des sang-mêlés… Severus est un sang-mêlé._ "Eh bien, je n'en sais rien. Tout est arrivé si vite…" Lorena sentit quelque chose émaner de l'homme assis à côté d'elle. Maugrey avait fermé son esprit avec l'Occlumencie mais il y avait un petit quelque chose dans son attitude qui la poussa à approfondir encore plus le contact télépathique avec lui.

"Vous semblez avoir une grande expérience dans le domaine du mariage, Professeur." Elle décida de passer à l'attaque. Elle était une Serpentarde après tout.

"Malheureusement pas, Lorena. Je suis un homme seul qui aurait aimé avoir une femme bien à lui. Mais cette vie d'Auror, eh bien, une vie de danger…" Il s'arrêta.

"Je suis désolée, monsieur," fit-elle doucement. "Tout le monde mérite une chance." _Est-ce que Severus mérite une chance aussi ? Même après ce qu'il m'a fait ?_

"C'est vrai. Peut-être que la mienne est déjà passée et que je ne l'ai pas saisie. Peut-être qu'elle ne s'est pas encore présentée."

"Peut-être." Lorena serra la main de l'homme. Elle lui sourit. "Merci pour le thé, Professeur. Et pour la discussion. Je crois que je peux retourner à la salle commune de Serpentard maintenant."

"Je vous raccompagne alors."

"Oh non, pas la peine, Professeur !"

"Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous reconduire à la salle commune de Serpentard et j'ai bien l'intention d'exécuter son ordre, jeune dame !" Il la jouait autoritaire mais Lorena avait bien senti qu'il le faisait plus par loyauté et attention que pour d'autres raisons. "Je veux seulement que vous me promettiez une seule chose, Lorena. Promettez-moi que vous réfléchirez à la petite conversation que nous venons d'avoir."

"Je m'y engage, Professeur."

"Bonne fille. Allons-y maintenant."

* * *

Plus tard dans son lit, Lorena repensa à la conversation avec le Professeur Maugrey. Plus le temps passait, et moins elle avait envie d'épouser et de vivre avec Severus. Il était bien trop brutal. Elle ne pouvait pas faire face avec lui. Comme si la faible lumière de son âme avait été définitivement étouffée par son côté malfaisant. Elle se sentait énormément triste et blessée de penser ainsi de lui. Oui, comme pour n'importe qui d'autre, Lorena pensait que Severus méritait une chance. Peut-être même plus qu'une seconde chance, si l'on considérait tout ce qu'il devait endurer dans sa vie. Une vie qui n'avait pas du tout été douce avec lui. Mais elle sentait bien qu'elle n'était pas capable de lui donner cette chance. Elle se considérait comme pas du tout à la hauteur contre la puissance de cet homme.

Maugrey avait raison. Raison sur le fait d'épouser un autre sorcier. D'épouser quelqu'un qui l'aimerait. Elle commença à penser aux hommes qui avaient semblé s'intéresser à elle, à l'exclusion de Severus Rogue, bien entendu.

Drago Malefoy. C'était un sang-pur. Sa famille ne l'accepterait jamais, elle une née-moldue, qui épouserait leur fils unique, avec un enfant illégitime en plus. Mais elle devait reconnaître qu'il l'avait embrassée si tendrement. Cela dit, elle ne le connaissait pas beaucoup plus après tout. Elle connaissait Severus Rogue bien mieux – et pas uniquement d'un point de vue biblique.

Qui d'autre ? Quelqu'un comme Alastor Maugrey ? Fort mais cependant sensible, qui pourrait la comprendre et sur l'épaule de qui elle pourrait s'appuyer en cas de besoin. Mais Severus était fort lui aussi. Elle savait combien son âme pouvait être sensible – d'où les multiples couches empilées les unes sur les autres au-dessus de la faible lumière brûlant dans les recoins les plus profonds de son âme.

Lorena réalisa que, quel que soit le chemin qu'empruntait sa réflexion, elle revenait toujours à un certain Maître des Potions. _Je t'aime, Severus._ Elle embrassa les Serpents-d'Amour, leur envoyant de puissantes vagues d'amour. Les précédents événements de la journée avaient dû les affamer et elle espéra qu'ils n'avaient pas été blessés non plus.

_J'aime Severus. Inconditionnellement. Comment pourrais-je passer ça sous silence et épouser un autre homme ? Soit j'épouse Severus et il causera ma perte. Soit j'épouse un autre homme, certes plus doux et plus gentil, mais mon amour éternel pour Severus me perdra. Soit je reste célibataire avec le bébé et les préjugés autour de moi me seront fatals. A moi et à Alan._

_Choisis ton poison, Lorena… _

_**

* * *

**_

Merci à vous tous, chers lecteurs : il y a eu à ce jour plus de 7,200 hits pour cette histoire. Je vais faire mon possible pour continuer à susciter votre intérêt encore et toujours.

_**Si vous pouviez manifester votre intérêt en laissant des revues, ça serait super ! Je me donne du mal avec cette traduction et les muses ont faim. (Moi, j'ai ma tablette de chocolat, alors ça va… MDR)**_

_**Tous ceux par ici qui sont des petits génies et des artistes en dessin et photomontage en tout genre, ne vous gênez pas d'utiliser mon travail pour stimuler votre imagination – je souhaite seulement que vous me donniez le lien qui y mène afin que je puisse y admirer vos œuvres et y laisser une revue.**_

_**Merci de laisser des revues ! Tout plein de revues !**_


	51. Le coeur n'oublie jamais

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**51 – Le coeur n'oublie jamais**

Lorena passa la plus clair de son temps libre à réfléchir sur ce que le Professeur Maugrey lui avait dit. En fait, cette réflexion l'empêcha de penser beaucoup trop à Severus. Bon, elle pensait toujours à lui, mais sous un jour différent désormais. Elle se sentait à la croisée des chemins, entre trois choix de vie.

Le seul élément pour lequel elle n'avait aucun choix était son bébé. Elle pouvait le sentir remuer et son ventre pointait plus. Les robes de l'école étaient bien pratiques pour le cacher. Elle avait besoin de cacher sa grossesse. Elle était consciente que certains de ses camarades de maison étaient des fils et filles de Mangemorts. Elle savait qu'il lui fallait être prudente, Pour ne pas donner l'alerte qui finirait par informer le Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il n'était pas l'homme qui l'avait mise enceinte.

Pourtant, Lorena ne pouvait pas cacher son anneau. Elle craignait la réaction des autres filles à la mention de son mariage. Car elle devait leur dire qu'elle était mariée. Il valait mieux le dire maintenant, tant que son ventre ne se voyait pas encore trop. Bien entendu, cette nouvelle fut commentée en long, en large et en travers dans les dortoirs des filles du quartier des Serpentards.

Une seule personne cependant n'était pas contente. Grâce à la langue acérée de Pansy Parkinson, et aussi par son statut de préfet, Drago avait appris la nouvelle du statut marital de Lorena. Le jeune homme n'en était pas du tout ravi. Il avait voulu la fille pour lui. Il avait même souhaité être le premier à mordre dans ce beau fruit. Non seulement la fille n'était plus vierge, mais elle était mariée. Il ne pouvait plus courir après elle décemment. Pour la plus grande joie de Pansy.

Drago ne fit cependant pas de scène à Lorena. Il la rencontra seulement près du lac, où elle avait emporté son violon pour jouer seule, assise sur l'unique banc sous le saule pleureur. La journée avait été belle. Ils discutèrent ensemble. Lorena lui expliqua qu'elle ne lui avait rien promis. Il argumenta qu'elle avait apprécié son baiser – ce qu'elle ne nia pas. Elle s'était seulement retrouvée emportée dans le stress de l'instant, et Merlin savait combien stressant cet instant avait été pour tous les deux. Drago se souvint aussi qu'il ne l'avait pas remerciée de lui avoir sauvé la vie, lui devant désormais une dette de vie. Lorena lui rappela qu'elle avait leurs deux vies et qu'il les avait sauvés tous les deux en Transplanant avec elle. Elle était celle qui devait le remercier et qui lui devait une dette de vie. Ils se séparèrent après avoir décidé qu'ils étaient quittes. Drago lui rappela qu'ils resteraient amis et qu'elle devrait venir le voir à chaque fois que quelqu'un s'aviserait de la maltraiter.

Drago quitta Lorena pour retourner au château. Lorena demeura sur place, reprenant sa pratique du violon. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle terminait un morceau, elle entendit des pas non loin de là. Baissant son instrument et son archet, elle demanda qui était là.

"Juste moi, Lorena," fit une voix rauque qu'elle reconnut.

"Professeur Maugrey !" le salua-t-elle avec un sourire.

"Puis-je m'asseoir avec vous ?"

"Bien sûr. Ce banc est suffisamment grand pour nous deux." Mais elle ne joua pas, se sentant étrange d'avoir un auditoire qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle aimait jouer pour Severus. Une fois de plus, le Maître des Potions était de retour dans son esprit.

"Continuez à jouer, Lorena, s'il vous plaît. Je vous ai entendu, c'est joli."

"Merci, monsieur." Elle joua pour lui un morceau plein de nostalgie, le petit morceau intitulé _Ashokan Farewell_. Maugrey l'apprécia immensément, applaudissant une fois qu'elle eut terminé.

"Je crois que je vais arrêter. J'ai joué pendant plus d'une heure et je me sens fatiguée maintenant." Elle posa son instrument dans son étui. Maugrey n'insista pas, il était conscient qu'il l'avait peut-être surprise dans un moment intime.

"Je suis désolé si je vous ai dérangée. Mais votre musique était si agréable à écouter."

"Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a dit une fois que la musique était l'une des magies les plus puissantes qui soit, bien plus puissante que tout ce qui est enseigné à Poudlard réuni."

"Oh. L'une des plus puissantes magies. Y en a-t-il d'autres ?"

"Oui. Il a ajouté que l'amour était l'autre."

"Ah, l'amour." Alastor s'arrêta. "Avez-vous réfléchi à notre petite conversation de la dernière fois, Lorena ?" Son ton était devenu sérieux.

Lorena ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas échapper à la question. "J'y ai pensé à chaque fois que j'avais un moment de libre, Professeur," fit-elle dans un souffle.

"Est-ce que ça vous a aidé à envisager de meilleures perspectives pour votre vie ?"

Il semblait décidé à reprendre leur conversation là où elle avait été laissée. "Oui et non. Disons que j'ai abouti à trois options mais aucune d'entre elles n'est satisfaisantes." Elle diminua son instrument avec un sort pour pouvoir le mettre dans sa poche.

"Ca vous dérange si nous marchons ensemble un peu ? Je peux vous raccompagner au château après si vous le souhaitez."

"Oui, pourquoi pas," consentit-elle.

Alastor lui prit la main dans la sienne. Sa main était chaude et douce, ferme et tendre en même temps. Lorena s'interdit de penser aux mains de Severus. Curieusement, Alastor ne posa pas la main de la jeune femme sur son bras, il se contenta de la garder dans la sienne. Elle ne dit rien. Il n'y avait personne autour et elle faisait confiance à Maugrey pour y veiller. Les doigts de l'homme s'enroulèrent autour des siens dans une poigne chaude.

Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes dans un silence complet. Elle était aveugle, il était estropié, donc ils ne pouvaient pas aller bien vite. Maugrey ne souhaitait pas aller vite non plus. Ils marchèrent le long du lac, vers la Forêt Interdite. La neige glacée craquait sous leurs pas.

Alastor regarda autour de lui. Son œil magique ne détecta aucune vie autour. Pas de vie intelligente, en tout cas. Il s'arrêta et prit l'autre main de Lorena dans la sienne aussi. Il avait levé ses barrières mentales, faisant tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne laisser glisser aucune émotion vers l'extérieur – vers la télépathie de Lorena.

Mais lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il lui fit face. "Lorena… il y a quelque chose que j'ai besoin de vous dire. Je vous en prie… ne vous mettez pas en colère contre moi pour ça. Ecoutez-moi seulement. Je…" Il prit une inspiration. "Concernant notre conversation de la dernière fois…" Il s'arrêta, ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet.

Elle l'encouragea en lui serrant la main. "Oui, Professeur ? Je vous écoute. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Lorsque je vous ai dit que… que de nombreux sorciers seraient heureux… de trouver quelqu'un… quelqu'un de spécial… pour partager quelque chose avec…" Ses paroles restèrent coincées dans sa gorge. Le grand Alastor « Fol-Œil » Maugrey, l'Auror le plus puissant qui ait jamais existé, le plus terrible chasseur de mages noirs, très craint par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses Mangemorts, se sentait comme un gamin devant une sorcière aveugle âgée seulement de 18 ans.

Donc il fit la seule chose qui lui traversa l'esprit. _Prends ce risque._ Il se pencha vers elle et lui prit la bouche avec la sienne. Avec douceur, comme un petit bisou.

Lorena fut surprise mais son visage resta impassible. Elle ne protesta pas. Il lui caressa les joues de ses deux mains, qui lui entouraient le visage, avant de poser un autre baiser sur la bouche de la jeune femme, cette fois un peu plus insistant. Comme elle ne réagissait pas, il continua avec un troisième baiser, lui mordillant les lèvres avec douceur. Cette fois, Lorena répondit. Ses mains saisirent les avant-bras de l'homme. Mais cependant pas pour le repousser. Lorsqu'il l'embrassa pour la quatrième fois, les lèvres de Lorena s'ouvrirent et il lui donna un vrai baiser d'amant, leurs langues se rencontrant dans un contact doux et timide.

Toute la passion de Maugrey éclata alors. Il l'attira tout contre lui et l'embrassa langoureusement. Comme avec Draco, Lorena oublia tout à propos de Severus pendant quelques secondes. Elle oublia qui était l'homme qui l'embrassait, qu'il était professeur, qu'elle était étudiante. Qu'elle portait l'enfant d'un autre homme. Il savait embrasser…

"Vous êtes si belle, Lorena," murmura Alastor d'une voix rauque, une fois que leurs bouches furent séparées. "J'espère ne pas vous avoir choquée."

"Vous m'avez surprise, Professeur."

"C'était une belle surprise ?"

Elle rougit. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui dise que tout cela n'était pas convenable, car il était professeur et elle, étudiante. Mais après sa liaison avec Severus, Lorena ne pouvait pas décemment objecter. Severus Rogue et Alastor Maugrey étaient certes des professeurs. Ils étaient d'abord des hommes. Elle était certes toujours une étudiante. Mais elle était déjà une femme, majeure, bientôt mère. Définitivement plus une enfant.

"Professeur…"

"Appelez-moi Alastor, quand nous sommes seuls, Lorena. S'il vous plaît."

Elle sourit. "Alastor… Je ne veux pas vous créer de problèmes ici…"

"Je n'aurai pas de problèmes, ma chérie. Il n'y a personne autour. Nous sommes seuls." Il avait parlé d'une voix sensuelle et rauque. Sa voix différait de celle de Severus mais elle pouvait transmettre la même tension émotionnelle, la même passion dévorante. Différemment mais avec la même intensité.

Lorena frissonna. Elle réalisa qu'elle était seule avec un sorcier puissant, dans un lieu où personne ne pouvait l'entendre et venir à son secours, en présence d'un homme qui nourrissait une forte attraction pour elle. La seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut quand elle s'était retrouvée dans une situation similaire, dans le lit de Severus, ce matin fatal quand le Maître des Potions l'avait prise contre son gré. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

Maugrey s'en aperçut immédiatement. "Que se passe-t-il, Lorena ?"

Elle grimaça. "J'ai… J'ai peur."

"Peur ? Mais de quoi ? Je serai là pour vous protéger. Personne, pas même un Mangemort ou un Détraqueur, ne pourra venir ici et vous faire du mal. Pas sur ma vie même."

"Je… Ce n'est pas à ça que je songeais, Alastor…"

Il lui regarda le visage et y lut de la douleur. "Oh, je vois. L'homme qui vous a violée, c'est à lui que vous pensez, n'est-ce pas ?"

C'était tellement facile d'avoir à faire à un homme aussi perceptif, aussi sensible. Severus était lui aussi perceptif mais il avait tendance à utiliser sa perception pour ses propres fins. Lorena se rappela que Maugrey était un Gryffondor. _Peut-être que j'aurais dû être envoyée chez Gryffondor après tout…_ Une autre voix dans sa tête s'adressa à elle : _'Non, tu as été envoyée chez Serpentard car c'est là que tu as besoin d'être.'_

Elle hocha la tête pour confirmer. Elle lui apparut clairement que peu importe la relation qu'elle puisse entretenir avec n'importe quel homme à l'avenir, Severus resterait toujours dans les limbes de son esprit comme un fantôme. Pas le Severus Rogue attentif et prévenant de l'Impasse du Tisseur et du rituel de la caverne. Mais le brutal et impitoyable Severus Rogue qui l'avait violée. _Quand est-ce que je vais me remettre de lui ? Me remettre de tout cela ?_

"A moins que vous ayez peur de moi ?"

"De vous ? Oh, non, pas du tout, non. Non."

"Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de moi. Je ne vous ferai jamais de mal, Lorena. Je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à faire du mal à une femme de cette façon-là. Est-ce que vous vous sentez mieux de le savoir ?"

Oh, comme il pouvait être sacrément perceptif ! "Je suis désolée, Alastor, si je vous ai blessé. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser."

"Ca ira. Vous ne m'avez pas froissé," dit-il tout en essuyant les larmes de la jeune femme de ses doigts, dans un geste délicat.

Ils marchèrent un peu plus loin vers la Forêt Interdite. Il y avait plus d'arbres autour d'eux à présent. A un moment, Alastor poussa Lorena doucement tout contre un arbre. Là, il l'embrassa avec passion, son corps pressant celui de la jeune femme dans une étreinte très étroite. Il faisait attention à son ventre. Il le parcourut même de ses mains, en lui avouant qu'il serait heureux de la prendre avec le bébé, même si c'était l'enfant d'un autre homme.

Lorena se sentait bien avec lui car il semblait l'accepter telle qu'elle était. Elle était consciente qu'il était estropié et couvert de cicatrices. Mais le corps de Severus comptait aussi de nombreuses cicactrices, pas grâce aux châtiments du Seigneur des Ténèbres – seul son visage avait été épargné. _Ne pense pas à Severus !_ se réprimanda-t-elle intérieurement. Elle savait que Alastor Maugrey n'attachait aucune importance à sa cécité, au contraire, pour des raisons évidentes. Quant au bébé… il n'avait pas d'enfants, il était heureux d'accueillir celui qu'elle portait – manifestement.

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser pendant de longues minutes, langoureusement. Le baiser de Drago avait été agréable mais il n'avait été que le baiser d'un garçon. A présent, tout contre elle, elle pouvait sentir un homme, pas un gamin. Un homme aux épaules larges sur lesquelles elle pouvait s'appuyer, des mains chaudes qui connaissaient leur chemin sur le corps d'une femme, qui savaient comment donner du plaisir. Des mains qui n'étaient pas faites pour faire souffrir. Pendant le baiser, Alastor avait baissé sa garde, suffisamment pour Lorena pouvoir s'infiltrer dans son esprit grâce à sa télépathie de contact. Il n'était pas un tueur, pas un homme violent – alors que Severus…

_Je dois oublier Severus. Je l'aime mais il n'éprouve pas d'amour pour moi. Je porte son enfant mais il ne porte aucune attention au bébé. Ou à moi, vu la façon dont il me traite, brutal comme il peut l'être avec moi._

L'attention ? Alastor Maugrey était attentif et prévenant. Tout dans ses gestes, même le plus bourru, en disait long. Elle gémit quand elle sentit la main de l'homme s'insinuer sous sa jupe, sur sa cuisse, tandis qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou. Son toucher était ferme mais sensuel. "Alastor… ooooh…" Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait été violée par Severus, et plus tard par Voldemort, Lorena se sentait bien entre les bras d'un homme. "Alastor… mais qu'est-ce que vous me faites ?" ronronna-t-elle. Elle n'avait jamais songé qu'elle pourrait de nouveau apprécier être touchée par un homme, après ce que Severus et le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait fait.

Alastor la regarda. "C'est vrai que j'ai envie de vous, Lorena. Mais vous avez été violée et abusée. Nous prendrons notre temps ensemble. Inutile de se presser." Il lui prit la bouche avec la sienne dans un baiser passionné. Elle avait bien senti son érection mais elle n'avait pas eu peur. Elle _savait_ qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal.

_Alors que Severus aurait déjà pris ce qu'il voulait avec moi ici, avec ou sans mon consentement_, pensa-t-elle avec tristesse. Puis l'image de la caverne se rappela de force à son bon souvenir. La façon dont Severus l'avait prise, la déflorant avec dextérité, ses mains sur sa peau, ses lèvres sur les siennes, son énorme sexe s'enfonçant dans son corps, lui donnant ce plaisir qui l'avait fait se tordre et crier sous lui pendant presque toute la nuit… Un plaisir qui venait de lui. Comment pouvait-elle oublier ce bonheur, cette extase ?

Elle était consciente qu'il lui serait difficile d'oublier le Maître des Potions. Peut-être que si Alastor était un amant aussi bon, elle finirait par oublier Severus. Et peut-être qu'elle lui pardonnerait ce qu'il lui avait fait.

_Mon corps peut lui pardonner mais mon coeur… Le coeur n'oublie jamais._

Alastor se sépara d'elle, la libérant de l'arbre. Il la saisit à nouveau dans une étreinte serrée et tendre. Puis Lorena sentit quelque chose à son annulaire. Les Serpents-d'Amour. Ils étaient toujours immobiles sous leur forme argentée mais à l'intérieur, ils étaient bel et bien vivants. Elle ne ressentait cette sensation de chatouille que lorsque…

… lorsque Severus n'était pas loin. Soudain, cela lui revint à l'esprit. L'anneau lui rappelait le Serment Inviolable que Severus avait prêté avec elle. Il mourrait s'il ne l'épousait pas. _Je ne veux pas que tu meures, Severus. Je t'aime toujours beaucoup trop pour ça. Malgré tout ce que tu m'as fait, je ne veux pas que tu meures._

"Nous devrions retourner au château, Alastor," fit doucement Lorena.

"Oui, vous avez raison. Allons-y."

Ils firent le chemin du retour en silence, sa main dans celle de la jeune femme dans une poigne ferme mais chaude, ses doigts s'enroulant autour des siens. Maugrey était si différent. Severus était soit distant et froid, soit il était passionné à l'extrême dans son étreinte. Il n'y avait pas de juste milieu avec lui. Son amour – ou plutôt son désir – était apparemment beaucoup trop fort pour être contenu, à la fois par lui et par Lorena. _Trop d'amour te tuera, Severus. Et moi aussi, par la même occasion. _

Peut-être que Maugrey apporterait plus d'équilibre. Sûrement. L'ex-Auror avait du tempérament et parfois de la même façon que le Maître des Potions – c'est-à-dire un tempérament emporté. Mais Alastor contrôlait ses passions d'une manière plus humaine, donnant libre cours à ses sentiments, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'il était moins réservé. Alors que Severus se contrôlait tellement qu'il ne pouvait pas lâcher prise. Jusqu'au moment où ces passions se retrouvaient trop difficiles à contenir et balayaient tout sur leur passage – d'où sa brutalité récurrente et ses accès de violence. Ce qui pouvait aller très loin, trop loin, comme Lorena en avait déjà fait l'expérience avec lui.

Les Serpents-d'Amour continuaient à envoyer des vibrations, comme si Severus se trouvait à proximité. _A moins que c'est parce que je pense à lui, là, maintenant ?_ La magie des Serpents-d'Amour ne lui apparaissait pas toujours très clairement.

* * *

A une douzaine de mètres de là, dans la forêt, une silhouette grande et sombre les observait de sous des robes et une cape noires. Sous ces robes et cape noires, un certain Maître des Potions, qui se tenait debout à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, qui se promenait par là pour recueillir des ingrédients. Il avait entendu du bruit et remarqué le couple formé par Lorena et Alastor, tout à fait par hasard. Baguette en main, son corps était agité par la colère et la fureur, la jalousie et la possessivité lui brûlant le coeur, la tristesse et le chagrin lui ravageant l'âme. L'intensité de ses sentiments était telle qu'elle avait atteint les Serpents-d'Amour de Lorena, les réveillant. Il était prêt à tuer. _Trop d'amour te tuera, Lorena. Et moi aussi, par la même occasion._

* * *

Severus revint au château, ses poches pratiquement vides des ingrédients qu'il avait prévu de ramasser à l'intérieur de la Forêt Interdite. Sa tête était pleine de la douloureuse vision d'avoir vu un autre homme étreindre et embrasser la femme pour laquelle il commençait à éprouver quelque chose de fort – bien que de manière inconsciente. Son cœur était rempli de jalousie, un terrible sentiment de perte habitait désormais son âme.

Il resta dans ses appartements, le regard perdu dans le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre, un verre de whisky PurFeu dans la main. Le puissant breuvage aidant, il commença à rêvasser…

… Dans le feu, il pouvait voir Lorena avec lui, faisant l'amour ensemble, le feu était aussi puissant que leur propre passion, leur propre désir, tout comme dans la caverne. Il se souvenait de ce moment affreux mais pourtant sensuel qu'il avait eu avec elle dans sa chambre, ce matin où il l'avait prise contre son gré. Délicieuse brutalité… Le côté ténébreux de sa personnalité lui susurra qu'il en avait aimé chaque minute, tandis que la faible lumière de son âme se lamentait sur l'acte odieux et malfaisant qu'il avait commis contre la jeune femme.

Il se souvenait des moments agréables qu'ils avaient tous les deux partagés à l'Impasse du Tisseur, au cours de l'été, comme il avait aimé leur complicité, même s'ils n'étaient pas encore devenus amants à ce moment là. Elle lisait sur ses genoux le soir, ils partageaient des baisers. Comme tout cela avait paru bon alors. Cela avait paru _si juste_. Elle s'était sentie tellement à sa place sur ses genoux, entre ses bras. Il s'était senti tellement bien de l'avoir avec lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus s'était senti heureux de former un couple avec une femme jolie et intelligent, sensible et pleine de bon sens. Ils n'avaient pas alors partagé leur chambre mais tout était simplement tellement si juste.

Puis il se souvenait des pensées obscènes qu'il avait eues lorsqu'elle s'était endormie sur le sofa. _Bonne à prendre._ Il avait rêvassé qu'il la prenait sans son consentement avant de revenir à une relation sexuelle bien plus aimante avec elle, dans un autre scénario de son imagination. Elle l'avait même supplié alors qu'il la prenne, toujours dans sa rêverie…

A présent, elle le rejetait, elle était avec un autre homme, désireuse de faire avec cet homme des choses qu'elle avait faites d'abord avec lui. Des choses qu'elle ne voulait plus faire avec lui. Embrasser, faire l'amour, flirter et coucher…

Severus soupira. Si seulement il pouvait revenir dans le passé et la faire revenir à lui… Comme au temps où ils étaient à l'Impasse du Tisseur.

L'Impasse du Tisseur… L'Impasse du Tisseur. _L'Impasse du Tisseur !_

Severus n'avait jamais pensé que le lieu de sa lugubre enfance pouvait avoir quelque chose de magique après tout.

* * *

D'habitude, le Maître des Potions passait les vacances de Noël à Poudlard. Eh bien, pour cette fois, il ferait une exception. Il retournerait à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Mais il n'y retournerait pas tout seul. Il avait un peu plus d'un mois pour faire revenir Lorena à lui avant que ne commencent les vacances.

Severus n'avait rien contre Maugrey Fol-Oeil, un autre membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, un individu qu'il tenait en haute estime pour son approche réaliste, son courage et ses talents de grand guerrier. Il reconnaissait volontiers qu'il partageait de nombreux points communs avec l'ex-Auror. Il se montrait seulement distant avec lui à cause des mauvais souvenirs que les Aurors lui avaient laissés quand il avait été plus jeune, lorsqu'il avait été arrêté juste après avoir rejoint Dumbledore et le Côté de la Lumière. Maugrey, en tant que l'un des plus grands chasseurs de mages noirs, avait été impliqué dans son arrestation. Il nourrissait toujours des doutes à propos du Mangemort repenti. Heureusement pour Severus, Dumbledore était là pour dire et montrer à tous les sceptiques qu'il faisait confiance à Severus et que tous devaient suivre son exemple. En tout et pour tout, Severus n'abritait pas de sentiments hostiles ni d'animosité envers Alastor Maugrey – il était seulement prudent et méfiant. Mais cette attitude pouvait changer. A cause d'une seule femme.

Il était conscient d'avoir de l'avance sur Maugrey. Il avait déjà eu Lorena. Il était le père de son enfant. Il connaissait les forts sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui – elle l'aimait, c'était clair. Elle aurait encore besoin de lui pour affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'avenir. Dernier détail et non des moindres, il y avait ce Serment Inviolable qui les liait ensemble, ainsi que cette dette de vie qu'il lui devait.

Il savait que Maugrey avait des avantages. Severus n'était pas du genre à sous-estimer ses rivaux. Malgré ses manières bourrues et son ton âpre, l'ex-Auror était un être véritablement gentil – ce que lui, Severus, n'était pas. Le Maître des Potions savait que Lorena serait sensible à cette qualité, surtout après ce qu'il lui avait fait.

"Je l'ai violée," admit Severus à voix haute. "J'ai violé la femme que je…" Il prit une inspiration. _Non, je ne peux pas._ L'admission était trop dure à exprimer.

La concurrence pour la jeune femme serait en effet intense entre les deux hommes. Alastor Maugrey n'était pas un imbécile – Severus s'attendait à une forte réaction de sa part. L'autre sorcier n'hésiterait pas à se battre de toutes ses forces pour la garder avec lui. Severus l'avait bien perçu, à la façon dont Maugrey avait embrassé Lorena, il était capable d'autant de passion que lui-même l'était. _Un autre point commun, je suppose,_ songea-t-il. _En plus de notre goût prononcé pour la même femme. _

Bien évidemment, Severus serait attentif à bien séparer les affaires de l'Ecole et de l'Ordre, de celles relevant de sa vie privée. Etre un espion pour deux maîtres puissants avait développé en lui certaines aptitudes à compartimentaliser les situations et les gens. Il ferait tout en son pouvoir pour regagner Lorena, utilisant toute sa ruse de Serpentard dans ce but. Et bien plus, si nécessaire. Comme dénoncer Maugrey au Directeur à propos de relations inappropriées entre le professeur de D.C.F.M. et une étudiante de sixième année, par exemple... Severus était certain du soutien que lui apporterait le Directeur, à cause du Serment Inviolable – qui avait été prêté par lui, et non par Maugrey. Il eut un sourire moqueur à cette perspective. Ce serait parfaitement hypocrite de sa part, mais mince alors ! il était un Serpentard. Tout le courage de Gryffondor que Maugrey ne pourrait jamais rassembler ne pèserait pas lourd face à la ruse et à la finesse toutes Serpentardes d'un Maître des Potions.

Severus se sentait à présent comme en total mode « Mangemort ». Il ne ferait pas de quartiers. Il la récupèrerait. A n'importe quel prix.

* * *

Severus commença à élaborer un plan de bataille pour ramener Lorena à lui. Bon, il pourrait affirmer sa propriété sur elle dans une confrontation directe avec elle, en lui déclarant qu'il l'avait vue avec Maugrey dans une position plutôt intime. Il pourrait lui rappeler les termes du Serment Inviolable, entre autres qu'il devait l'épouser. Qu'une fois marié avec elle, il attendait d'elle qu'elle se conduise envers lui comme une épouse. Il n'était pas le genre de sorcier à se montrer complaisant. _Je ne m'appelle pas Rodolphus Lestrange !_ pensa-t-il, en se souvenant de l'infâme couple de Mangemorts qu'étaient les Lestrange. Rodolphus était réputé fermer les yeux sur chaque aventure extra-conjugale que sa femme Bellatrix pouvait entretenir – et elles étaient nombreuses. En particulier la liaison qu'elle était dite avoir avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. _Eh bien, heureusement pour moi, Lorena n'est pas comme Bellatrix, Merlin soit loué._

Tout de même. Il ne tolèrerait pas que la jeune femme, une fois son épouse, ait un amant. Même un amant comme Alastor Maugrey. Il s'estimait être lui-même un amant suffisamment apte à satisfaire n'importe quelle femme. Qui plus est, Severus avait toujours considéré la troisième clause du Serment Inviolable comme étant la plus dure à lui avoir été imposée : épouser la fille afin qu'elle ne puisse pas finir au ban de la société magique. Dumbledore lui avait imposé cette condition, le Maître des Potions ne pouvait dire « non » au Directeur. Il y avait longtemps de cela, il avait promis au vieux sorcier de faire _toutes ses volontés_. Le minimum qu'elle pouvait rendre à Severus était de ne pas le déshonorer en ayant une liaison extra-conjugale.

Pour la toute première fois, Severus vit cette situation sous un jour nouveau. Ce Serment Inviolable s'avèrerait utile après tout… Grâce à lui, il finirait par la reprendre. Il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas sa mort, donc elle devrait le laisser l'épouser. _Il faut être deux pour danser la valse_, songea-t-il en se rappelant le vieux diction moldu.

Peut-être que la magie du Serment Inviolable était à l'oeuvre. Severus sourit moqueusement. Sûrement que la magie du rituel était impliquée aussi.

Il n'était pas idiot. Il était bien conscient que le combat ne serait pas gagné d'avance. Lorena s'était avérée être une sorcière tenace, sinon têtue. Tout ce qu'il avait besoin de faire, c'était d'abord de la convaincre de revenir avec lui à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Ils y seraient seuls, loin de Maugrey et de l'Ecole. Il était même prêt à l'enlever et à Transplaner avec elle jusque chez lui, si nécessaire. Une fois là-bas, il serait plus facile de complètement la reconquérir à nouveau.

Severus réfléchit à son plan de bataille. En premier, il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'éloigner de Maugrey. Comme il était le Directeur de sa Maison, il pourrait toujours trouver un prétexte pour occuper le temps libre de la jeune femme. Il pourrait même lui coller quelques retenues, si besoin était. Il connaissait son emploi du temps, cet aspect de son plan ne devrait pas présenter trop de difficulté pour être mis en oeuvre. Il réalisa que cela revenait à abuser de sa position de Professeur et de Directeur de Maison, mais la guerre était déclarée. Après tout, la fin justifiait les moyens aux yeux de n'importe quel Serpentard digne de ce nom – et pour sûr, il n'était pas Serpentard pour rien.

Ensuite, il pourrait tenter de se rapprocher d'elle. La courtiser. La convaincre qu'il était un homme bien, qu'il ferait un bon mari. Il lui avait déjà montré qu'il était un bon amant. Il ne serait pas trop difficile de l'aider à effacer les mauvais souvenirs du viol. Bon, il pourrait même essayer de jeter un sort d'Amnésie sur ce souvenir-là en particulier, même si le souvenir en question remontait déjà à quelques semaines.

Il devrait la convaincre de le suivre à l'Impasse du Tisseur, et d'y passer les vacances de Noël avec lui. Oui, il ferait cela en premier et une fois sur place, elle se retrouverait à sa merci. Pas de concurrence autour. Sa maison n'était pas incartable mais elle était fortement gardée par toute une multitude de sortilèges. Severus n'était pas loin de croire que après Poudlard, Gringotts et le Quartier Général de l'Ordre, sa propre maison était l'un des endroits les mieux protégés dans toute la Grande-Bretagne magique.

A sa merci. Severus y songea. A sa merci, non pas pour lui abuser d'elle. A sa merci pour lui la courtiser et la séduire librement. _Et à nouveau la faire mienne._

**_

* * *

_**

Oh oh, les choses se compliquent, avec Maugrey qui entre directement en concurrence avec Severus au sujet de Lorena. Quel va en être le résultat ?

_**Severus est sur le sentier de la guerre, alors attention !**_

_**Le titre de ce chapitre,**_** Le cœur n'oublie jamais – ****_traduction de l'original en anglais_**** « The heart never forgets »**_**, est aussi celui d'une de mes chansons préférées par LeAnne Rimes – chanson qui je pense, convient tout à fait à l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouve Lorena. Je ne suis pas certaine si elle est capable de faire un choix à ce stade de l'histoire.**_

**_Merci de laisser des revues ! Plein de revues et d'encouragements ! Je vous le répète : les muses ont faim ! Très très faim !_**


	52. Le seigneur des anneaux

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**52 – Le seigneur des anneaux**

Lorena et Maugrey se revirent plus tard dans la semaine suivante, cette fois dans son bureau. Il l'avait invitée à y jouer de la musique, car à présent le temps était exécrable. Il avait neigé pendant presque trois jours sans s'arrêter, ce qui rendait toute sortie pratiquement impossible. Même aller à la cabane de Hagrid – où la jeune femme savait qu'elle pouvait jouer – s'était avéré être une aventure risquée. Seul Hagrid osait faire le trajet entre sa maison et le château. Lorena avait accepté avec grâce la proposition de Maugrey.

Elle était là, assise sur son sofa, à jouer du violon, pour son plaisir et le sien. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas joué l'_Adagio pour Cordes_, le morceau que Severus et elle aimait par-dessus tout. C'était _leur_ morceau, il n'appartenait qu'à eux. Au bout de presque une heure de pratique, elle s'arrêta. Alastor vint s'asseoir avec elle sur le sofa. Bientôt, il entoura les épaules de la jeune femme de son bras. Il l'attira contre lui. Rapidement, ils en vinrent à s'embrasser langoureusement. D'un mouvement de la main, la porte fut verrouillée et un charme de silence tomba sur la pièce.

Lorena avait perçu la magie sortir de lui. Elle rompit le baiser. "Est-ce vous me garderiez prisonnière, Alastor ?" demanda-t-elle avec humour.

"Oui…" fit-il d'une voix rauque avant de capturer à nouveau la bouche de la jeune femme. "Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer combien il me déplairait d'être interrompu _maintenant_." A présent, ses lèvres laissait un chemin de feu sur le cou de Lorena, tandis qu'une de ses mains lui caressait le ventre et que l'autre se perdait dans le dos.

Maugrey rompit le baiser. "Viens ici… sur mes genoux," dit-il d'une voix âpre où l'on pouvait entendre le désir. Lorena obéit et bientôt, elle se retrouva dans les bras d'Alastor, sur ses genoux. Elle pouvait sentir son érection, désormais dure comme la pierre. Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser. Alastor savait y faire, il était même affamé de baisers. L'une de ses mains lui soutenait le dos tandis que l'autre lui parcourait les jambes, sous la robe.

Lorena se redressa dans sa position. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses jambes s'ouvrirent alors qu'elle se penchait sur lui, les mains posées sur ses larges épaules, l'embrassant avec délices. Elle sentit la main de l'homme sur ses jambes monter plus haut, sur ses cuisses, brûlantes.

"Oh Merlin… tu portes des bas…" l'entendit-elle murmurer entre deux baisers. "Ma déesse de l'amour… ça c'est sexy…" A présent, sa main était arrivée plus haut que le bas, directement sur sa peau. Elle gémit dans le baiser quand elle sentit là sa main chaude.

Soudain, une image surgit dans son esprit. Un souvenir très précis en fait. L'Impasse du Tisseur. Le salon. Elle était assise sur les genoux de Severus. Il lui lisait un livre de poésie pendant qu'elle l'embrassait gentiment dans le cou et sur la mâchoire. Au bout d'un moment, il l'avait suppliée d'arrêter car sinon, il n'aurait pas été capable de se maîtriser. Elle avait arrêté et lui avait souri, un sourire de défi sur le visage. Severus lui avait pris la bouche alors avec passion, l'une de ses mains s'était perdue entre les cuisses de la jeune femme…

Ce souvenir était revenu en elle si puissamment que Lorena interrompit le baiser brusquement. Maugrey perçut le changement dans son attitude, sans en deviner la raison. Lorena ne prit pas le risque de la Légilimencie – elle ferma son esprit sur le champ avec l'Occlumencie.

"Je suis désolé, Lorena… peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû… aller si loin…"

"Non, non, ça va, Alastor…" Elle n'en était pas si sûre cependant. Elle voulait se lever de son giron mais tout ce qu'elle parvint à faire, fut de s'y asseoir. Alastor avait maintenant posé les deux mains sur la taille de sa partenaire, la saisissant fermement. A présent, elle pouvait sentir sa chair d'homme bien dure exactement sous son propre sexe. Son membre promettait d'être bien gros aussi… La sensation lui rappela une scène similaire, une fois de plus à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Lorena était assise une nouvelle fois sur les genoux de Severus, pour leur habituelle lecture du soir. Il la tenait fermement par les hanches, la plaçant volontairement pile sur son érection, afin qu'elle puisse la sentir là où elle devait être sentie… Elle était encore vierge alors mais Lorena se rappelait combien la sensation, bien que fugitive, avait été délicieusement excitante… Elle s'était même retenue de demander à Severus qu'il la prenne sur le champ dans son salon. Oh, combien agréable cela avait été !

Ces deux souvenirs eurent raison d'elle. "Je crois que je devrais partir, Alastor," dit-elle simplement. "Sinon, toute la Maison Serpentard va se demander où je suis et envoyer une équipe de recherche fouiller dans tout le château." _Severus dirigeant ladite équipe bien évidemment_, songea-t-elle. _Il me passerait un savon si jamais il me trouvait ici. Avec un autre homme. Et pas pour des raisons scolaires._

Maugrey la relâcha à regret. Il avait prise sur son mental mais pendant une fraction de seconde, elle avait perçu ses pensées grâce à sa télépathie de contact. Il la désirait terriblement. Il n'était pas certain d'être capable de rester maître de lui-même, ni pour combien de temps. Il voulait prendre du plaisir avec elle et lui donner tout ce qu'il pouvait, tout ce qu'il avait.

Aussi ravie et émue qu'elle pouvait l'être par cette découverte, Lorena ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Severus. C'était comme une possession. Le Maître des Potions l'avait possédée, ensorcelée, emprisonnée, même à distance. Comment cela pouvait-il arriver ? Comme cela se faisait-il que l'homme qui l'avait violée puisse avoir un tel effet sur elle ? Elle comprit que ces deux souvenirs, qui lui étaient revenus brusquement en mémoire, étaient très agréables. Des souvenirs qui nourrissaient son Patronus, quand c'était nécessaire. Pas des souvenirs appartenant à son côté sombre. _Tout de même. Quel type d'homme es-tu, Severus ?_

"Je suis désolé, Lorena. Je n'ai pas voulu t'effrayer."

"Mais non, Alastor. C'est juste que…"

"Dis-moi alors."

Elle paraissait nerveuse tout à coup. "C'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas dire !" répondit-elle un peu brusquement. Elle prit son instrument et marcha vers la porte. Il la rejoignit là et leva les gardes.

"Laisse-moi alors te raccompagner jusqu'à la salle commune de Serpentard."

"Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée."

Il savait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il ne faisait même pas partie de ses professeurs. Son enseignant de D.C.F.M. était le Professeur Rogue. Par ailleurs, Lorena ne souhaitait pas rencontrer Severus dans les corridors, avec Alastor Maugrey derrière elle. Elle était bien consciente que le Maître des Potions pouvait être méchamment jaloux, possessif et violent, elle aurait droit à un retour des plus rudes vers Serpentard. _Inutile de l'énerver encore plus qu'il ne l'est déjà._

"Je retrouverai mon chemin vers Serpentard. Je suis très familiarisée avec le château et il se trouve toujours quelqu'un, vivant ou fantôme, pour m'aider si j'en ai besoin."

Maugrey ne dit rien, il hocha seulement la tête. Réalisant qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir faire, il lui caressa la joue une dernière fois. "Oui, très bien alors, tu es en sécurité ici de toutes façons."

Elle lui retourna la caresse, dans un sourire. "Merci, Alastor, pour être si gentil avec moi, pour me permettre de jouer ici." Elle posa un baiser délicat sur sa bouche.

"File," fit-il d'une voix rauque. "File avant que je te garde prisonnière ici _définitivement_." _Et que je te fasse mienne._ Il lui ouvrit la porte. Elle quitta son bureau. Le regard de l'homme la suivit jusqu'au moment où elle disparut derrière un angle du corridor.

Maugrey ferma la porte. Sa chair d'homme bandait dur dans son pantalon. C'était vrai, il la voulait comme un fou. Malgré sa volonté de ne pas précipiter la chose avec elle, à cause de son état et de son histoire passée, il lui paraissait de plus en plus difficile de rester maître de son propre désir. _Pfff… En plus de te surnommer « Fol-Œil », on pourrait tout aussi bien me surnommer « Folle-Bite »_, pensa-t-il avec dérision, en regardant la bosse formée dans son pantalon. _Heureusement qu'elle est aveugle._ Puis il réalisa que de la façon dont elle s'était assise sur ses genoux, son érection n'avait sûrement pas échappé à l'attention de la jeune femme. Elle n'était pas idiote. Elle n'était plus une vierge innocente.

_Mais comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide ! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu faire une chose pareille, après ce qui lui est arrivé ? Voilà une fille qui a été violée et tout ce que tu fais, c'est de lui faire bien sentir que tu bandes comme un fou ? Espèce de crétin !_

Maugrey était en colère après lui-même. Il espérait ne pas l'avoir effrayée. Il la désirait comme un fou mais pas au détriment de la jeune femme. Il voulait lui montrer combien faire l'amour était agréable.

* * *

Lorena retrouva son chemin vers la salle commune de Serpentard sans problème. Le seul problème qui occupait désormais son esprit concernait un certain Maître des Potions.

_Qu'est-ce que je vais bien faire de lui ? Je ne peux pas passer ma vie entière à me souvenir de lui à chaque fois que je suis avec un autre homme !_

Elle arriva à son lit et sans plus d'attention pour le dortoir, elle s'allongea dessus, fermant les rideaux d'un mouvement preste de la main.

_Mais est-ce que je veux vraiment être avec un autre homme que… que Severus ?_ Elle laissa son train de pensées l'emporter là où elle avait besoin, suivant son intuition. C'était vrai qu'elle se sentait bien avec Alastor Maugrey. Il se montrait prévenant, attentif, drôle. Très protecteur aussi – pas si différemment de Severus. _Ah, encore ! _se reprit-elle.

Lorena décida de se calmer. _Respire. Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire._ Ses mains parcoururent son ventre. _Alan. Mon fils. Notre fils._ L'image de Severus lui surgit dans la tête. Des larmes commencèrent à s'accumuler dans ses yeux. Pourquoi se montrait-il si insistant avec elle ?

Elle porta l'anneau qu'il lui avait donné à ses lèvres. Une sensation de douleur bouillonna en elle. Elle pouvait sentir les Serpents-d'Amour sur ses lèvres. _Oh, que quelqu'un m'aide !_ pria-t-elle. Une sensation de chatouille émana de son anneau, suivie d'un léger sifflement que seule une ouïe aussi fine que la sienne pouvait percevoir. Elle porta l'anneau à son oreille. Les Serpents-d'Amour pleuraient. Elle paniqua, croyant qu'ils étaient en train de mourir. _Non ! Je ne les laisserai pas mourir !_ Elle leur envoya une puissante vague d'amour. En retour, la connexion dans son esprit avec les Serpents-d'Amour lui fit comprendre qu'ils ne pleuraient pas parce qu'ils n'étaient pas nourris d'amour. Ils en recevaient en abondance. Ils pleuraient parce qu'ils n'étaient pas nourris d'un amour bien particulier. Son amour pour Severus. Elle ne le laissait pas s'écouler librement hors d'elle.

_Oui, je l'aime mais… mais il est bien trop fort pour moi lui faire face maintenant. Je ne peux pas _lui_ faire face. Je ne peux pas faire face à sa brutalité, sa violence. Surtout quand elles sont dirigées contre moi._

Soudain, Lorena réalisa que l'anneau était vraisemblablement enchanté, d'un enchantement qui le liait à l'autre anneau porté par Severus. Un enchantement qui la liait à lui. Avoir fait don de cet anneau prenait un sens maintenant. _Comme si le Serment Inviolable n'était pas suffisant, il doit me lier à lui par ce… dispositif !_ Lorena envisagea de se débarrasser de l'anneau. Mais à l'idée que ce geste tuerait les innocents Serpents-d'Amour la révolta alors. Non, elle ne ferait pas ça. Elle continuerait à porter l'anneau pour le bien des minuscules créatures – quoi qu'il arrivât entre Severus et elle.

Elle se souvint de ce que Severus lui avait dit à propos des anneaux. Il aurait été étrange d'avoir un seul des deux conjoints à porter un anneau de Serpents-d'Amour. Les deux devaient le faire. Oui, c'était très probablement la vérité. A présent, ses Serpents-d'Amour étaient en mauvais état à cause de ça. Eprouver et envoyer de l'amour n'était pas suffisant. Les Serpents-d'Amour exigeaient d'être nourris de l'amour ressenti pour la personne qui était le récipiendaire de l'autre anneau de Serpents-d'Amour. _Severus_.

Un intense sentiment de panique la submergea. Lorena était réellement liée à Severus. De plus d'une manière. Elle se tortura les méninges pour se rappeler tous les détails du Serment Inviolable – même les plus insignifiants. Elle rejoua la scène dans sa tête. Oui, elle se rappelait avoir envoyé deux vagues d'amour aux anneaux, une pour chaque. C'était ce qui avait très certainement scellé l'enchantement – et son destin.

Le plus ironique dans l'histoire était qu'elle avait dû être celle qui avait placé l'enchantement sur les anneaux…

Elle suffoqua presque en songeant aux implications. Elle était liée à Severus Rogue. L'un des sorciers les plus puissants de son temps. Un Mangemort notoire. Un agent double pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Albus Dumbledore. Un homme violent qui n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à la violer par passion pour elle. Un homme qui avait accepté de prendre de grands risques pour lui épargner un sort affreux entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres, en lui prenant sa virginité avant. Il l'avait déflorée adroitement, lui donnant le plus grand plaisir. Un homme qui avait déjà tellement souffert – ce qui n'était pas près de s'arrêter maintenant, connaissant les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour l'avenir. Encore plus de sacrifices attendaient Severus Rogue pour les accomplir…

_Attends. Arrête._ Lorena essaya de reprendre le contrôle de son train de pensées. Elle se concentra sur la partie rationnelle de son esprit, en espérant laisser de côté ses émotions. Elle réfléchit sur la façon dont opérait la magie des Serpents-d'Amour. _Deux anneaux. Deux personnes. Un couple. La magie doit fonctionner dans les deux sens. De moi vers lui effectivement. Mais aussi de lui vers moi. Ca ne peut pas être à sens unique, sinon ses propres Serpents-d'Amour pourraient mourir. Donc, comment est-ce qu'il les nourrit ? Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il éprouve quelque chose pour moi ?_

Elle devait admettre qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle. D'un point de vue logique, d'après la magie des Serpents-d'Amour, Severus devait ressentir quelque chose pour elle afin de nourrir ses propres Serpents-d'Amour. _A moins qu'il ait enchanté les anneaux pour qu'ils puissent être nourris avec uniquement mon amour ?_ Connaissant les aptitudes magiques de l'homme, cette possibilité ne pouvait pas être écartée. En même temps, il avait tellement l'habitude de cacher ses pensées et faits aux autres, qu'il se pouvait fort bien qu'il ait caché ses propres sentiments quelque part dans son esprit, encore plus profondément que le recoin caché où elle avait trouvé la faible lumière de son âme… L'on ne pouvait être sûr de rien avec un homme aussi complexe que Severus Rogue.

Elle s'assit sur le lit, les jambes croisées sous elle, les yeux clos dans une méditation intense. _Je pourrais tenter d'entrer en contact avec lui, à distance._ Sa main droite serra sa main gauche, s'assurant que son anneau soit bien entouré par la paume de sa main. D'habitude, elle avait besoin d'un contact physique pour toucher l'esprit d'une personne. C'était la toute première fois qu'elle le ferait sans un contact physique. Mais les Serpents-d'Amour seraient là pour compenser. _Si une partie de lui est contenue dans cet anneau, sûrement qu'une partie de moi est contenue dans le sien. Je devrais être en mesure de contacter la part de mon âme contenue dans son anneau, tandis qu'il pourrait contact la sienne contenue dans mon anneau._

Cela valait le coup d'essayer. Elle se concentra sur lui, sur son image. Un calme étrange envahit son âme. _Je peux le faire._ Elle perçut la légère démangeaison à son annulaire. Son esprit erra. _Severus… Severus… Severus…_

* * *

Severus se trouvait dans son labo des potions, occupé à vérifier les fioles laissées par les étudiants de quatrième année pour le devoir qu'il leur avait donné auparavant, pour ensuite les noter. La plupart d'entre elles étaient en dessous de la moyenne. Ce qui ne tarda pas à le mettre de méchante humeur. Se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici à enseigner ce tas de cornichons le mit dans une humeur encore plus méchante.

Non pas qu'il ne l'était pas avant. Il avait été dans une humeur massacrante depuis le moment où il avait vu Lorena être embrassée par Maugrey non loin de la Forêt Interdite. Il avait d'abord cru que l'ex-Auror était en train d'abuser d'elle, à profiter de son autorité de professeur et du handicap de la jeune femme, pour s'amuser avec elle. Il avait été prêt à voler à son secours quand il avait remarqué qu'elle appréciait les baisers qu'Alastor lui donnait. Ce qui l'avait arrêté tout net dans son élan.

Quand il entra dans le château, Severus se trouvait dans l'état d'esprit parfait du tueur-né. Heureusement, il n'avait rencontré personne, étudiant ou personnel de l'Ecole. Il aurait été plus que prêt à leur jeter un maléfice de première sur le champ. Comment avait-elle pu lui faire une chose pareille ?

_C'est facile à comprendre. Fol-Œil est gentil avec elle tandis que toi… toi… tu as violé la femme que tu..._ Il pouvait exprimer son acte clairement dans sa tête, mais pas ses sentiments.

A présent, dans son labo, il sentait une sensation de picotement sur la poitrine. Il frotta l'endroit où cela le démangeait, sous ses vêtements. Mais la sensation était toujours là, persistante. _L'anneau._ Il rejeta cette pensée jusqu'au moment où le picotement devenait bien trop intolérable pour être mis de côté.

Il posa la fiole qu'il tenait en main. Il commença à ressortir de dessous ses vêtements la chaîne qui supportait son propre anneau. La sensation de démangeaison quitta sa poitrine mais une fois l'anneau dans la main, elle était encore là, à lui chatouiller la paume.

Severus était au courant de la magie qui animait les Serpents-d'Amour. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait actuellement. L'image de Lorena surgit dans sa tête. Une douleur fulgurante lui poignarda le coeur.

L'image de la jeune femme persista dans son esprit, l'aveuglant même. Il dut prendre appui sur la table. Sa respiration était à présent saccadée. Elle semblait le regarder avec un air triste dans les yeux, sur son visage, un air presque de reproche. Il l'entendit même appeler son nom. _Severus… Severus… Severus…_

_Est-ce que je deviens fou ?_ Il tenta de la bloquer de son esprit, recourant à l'Occlumencie autant que possible. Mais elle était toujours là. Par pur réflexe, il jeta la chaîne et l'anneau sur la table, brisant ainsi le contact. Son image disparut immédiatement. Il soupira profondément, reprenant son souffle, regagnant le contrôle de son esprit, l'arrachant à la violente émotion qu'il venait de ressentir.

_Mais était-ce vraiment une émotion ?_ Il sortit sa baguette et avec un sort de Lévitation, il fit s'élever la chaîne dans les airs, l'anneau pendant en bas, au niveau de ses yeux, pour un examen plus approfondi. Il le vérifia, un regard suspicieux dessus, recherchant des traces de maléfice ou de Magie Noire ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Evidemment, il ne trouva rien de tel. Il le savait bien car il les avait acheté personnellement, à une source de confiance, pour les enchanter lui-même par la suite. Il se demanda si l'enchantement qu'il avait placé sur les deux anneaux lui avait échappé d'une façon ou d'une autre. Connaissant les aptitudes magiques de la fille, cette possibilité ne pouvait pas être écartée.

De toute évidence, il y avait quelque chose dans la magie des Serpents-d'Amour qu'il n'avait pas entièrement saisi. Il devrait retourner à l'endroit où il les avait achetés. Peut-être qu'on l'y aiderait à y voir plus clair.

* * *

Les yeux de Lorena s'ouvrirent soudainement. La connexion avait été coupée d'une manière ou d'une autre. Car il y avait bien eu une connexion en quelque sorte. Elle en était sûre. Elle avait ressenti de la surprise, de la douleur, de la colère. A un niveau plus profond, un autre sentiment, faible, tentait de survivre dans un maelstrom de sentiments plus intenses. Passion. Amour. L'amour avec une forte teinte de regret ou de remord, ce n'était cependant pas très clair.

_Comment cela se fait-il ? Comment est-ce qu'il peut ressentir… de l'amour ? Je veux dire, il m'avait dit qu'il n'éprouverait pas d'amour pour moi. Jamais. Il m'avait dit que mes propres sentiments ne seraient pas retournés._

Lorena ne comprenait pas. Elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose à la magie qui opérait dans les Serpents-d'Amour. Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon d'en apprendre plus. C'était le moment d'agir. Elle ouvrit les rideaux de son lit. Elle entendit du bruit dans la salle commune. Apparemment, c'était l'heure du dîner. Elle ne perdrait pas de temps dans la Grande Salle cependant, elle se dépêcherait de manger son repas, aussi vite que possible. Elle savait exactement où elle allait passer sa soirée.

A la bibliothèque.

**_

* * *

_**

OK, je suis d'accord, le jeu de mot pour le titre de ce chapitre était quelque peu facile – et cependant bien trop tentant. Qui est le seigneur des anneaux ici ? Severus ou Lorena ? Celui qui a donné les anneaux ou bien celle qui les a reçus ? Des idées, chers lecteurs ?

**_En traduisant ce chapitre, il m'est apparu que cette histoire d'anneaux qui contiendraient une part de l'âme de chacun des amants, sonnait comme des Horcruxes… Ca ne m'avait pas fait tilt quand j'ai écrit l'histoire, comme quoi ! Je confirme que malgré la similitude, l'intention n'est pas du tout la même, donc les Serpents-d'Amour NE SONT PAS des Horcruxes. Toute ressemblance avec un certain Horcrux sous forme de serpent n'est que pure coïncidence. _**

**_Mais n'empêche, même si c'était vrai, c'est l'intention qui fait la différence. Severus a certes enchanté les anneaux mais il n'a tué personne pour ça. Lorena s'est contentée d'y insuffler son amour dans les petits serpents. Ce ne sont pas vraiment leurs âmes. D'ailleurs, Lorena ne connaît même pas ce terme de Horcruxes. Quant à Severus, même s'il est un expert en Magie Noire, il en a soupé des inventions horribles du Seigneur des Ténèbres !_**

**_Merci de laisser des revues ! Pleins de revues et d'encouragements ! Les muses ont faim !_**


	53. Cherche et trouve

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**53 – Cherche et trouve**

Lorena avait pris sa place habituelle à la table de Serpentard, à l'extrémité la plus proche des professeurs, afin que ceux-ci puissent la voir – en particulier le Maître des Potions. Cela voulait dire qu'elle devrait traverser toute la Salle pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. Cela voulait dire que le Professeur Rogue, ainsi que les autres enseignants, la verraient sortir avant tous les autres étudiants.

_Je m'en moque. J'ai besoin de savoir._ Lorena ne se voyait pas aller directement poser à Rogue des questions sur l'anneau même qu'il lui avait donné. Il était sûrement au courant du pouvoir des Serpents-d'Amour, mais elle se sentirait prête à le confronter et à obtenir des réponses de lui, si au moins, elle avait un minimum d'information et de connaissance à sa disposition pour ce faire. Le besoin d'en savoir plus était trop fort. Elle devait avancer.

La bibliothèque était déserte car tout le monde était en bas pour le dîner. Elle avait passé tellement de temps à la bibliothèque, au cours de ses cinq dernières années à Poudlard, qu'elle en connaissait par coeur le chemin pour y aller et sa disposition intérieure. Baguette en main, Lorena alla directement à l'étagère où elle pensait pouvoir trouver des renseignements. Après quelques minutes passées à rechercher, et à ne rien trouver, elle songea que ce type de connaissance ne devait pas se trouver en libre accès à la bibliothèque. Ce qui ne laissait qu'une seule option pour l'étape suivante.

La Réserve.

_Et si ces Serpents-d'Amour étaient… de la Magie Noire ?_ Alors les informations à leur sujet seraient en effet entreposées dans la Réserve – le cas échéant. _Ca vaut le coup d'essayer._ Lorena se tenait devant la porte menant à la Réserve. Elle pouvait percevoir que des gardes avaient été mises en place. Elle s'arrêta une seconde ou deux. Si elle recourait à la magie pour démanteler les gardes, cette action déclencherait les alarmes. _Un truc non-magique devrait faire l'affaire_, pensa-t-elle. Elle leva la main devant elle et se concentra sur ses capacités psychokinétiques.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour faire appel à de puissantes énergies et à les canaliser, pour ensuite les envoyer vers la porte afin de démanteler les gardes sans déclencher les alarmes. Lorsque qu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle était à genoux, une main sur le cœur, essayant de reprendre haleine. Mais elle avait réussi, la porte était ouverte désormais. Elle se releva précipitamment et entra dans la Réserve.

Lorena utilisa sa perception extra sensorielle pour avoir une idée de la disposition de cette partie de la bibliothèque. Elle fit parcourir sa baguette sur les livres qui y étaient rangés. _Yod Legimeo… Yod Legimeo… _

Elle arriva bientôt à une partie des étagères où d'étranges livres étaient entreposés. Des livres sur la Magie Noire et des créatures de toutes sortes. D'autres sur des créatures magiques qui pouvaient être utilisées dans des potions. Elle se souvenait de ce que Severus avait dit à propos des Serpents-d'Amour, qu'ils pouvaient entrer dans la composition de certaines potions. Elle grimaça à cette idée : elle ne concevait pas que des créatures aussi mignonnes, si petites, presque sensibles, telles que les Serpents-d'Amour, puissent être utilisées de manière aussi crue et aussi cruelle. Elle prit le livre et parcourut l'index. Il y avait en effet un article au sujet des « Serpents-d'Amour ».

_Excellent._ Elle fut renvoyée à la page traitant des Serpents-d'Amour. Le contenu de l'article était strictement axé sur les potions. Pas très utile de son point de vue. Cependant, il y avait une note de bas de page qui renvoyait à un autre livre : _L'interaction entre l'esprit et les créatures magiques : Les Serpents-d'Amour : Une étude de cas. Par Theodorus Van Gelder, Maître des Potions, de l'Académie Royale de Sorcellerie et de Magie des Pays-Bas, 1864._

Lorena sourit. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle venait de toucher dans le mille d'une manière ou d'une autre. Maintenant, il lui fallait trouver ce livre, en espérant qu'il serait là, à Poudlard. Au moins, elle avait le nom de l'auteur et le titre de son ouvrage. Elle fit courir sa baguette sur les reliures des livres. Autre sujet de soulagement : les Serpents-d'Amour ne semblaient pas relever du domaine de la Magie Noire. De plus, ils avaient été étudiés par un Maître des Potions. Quelqu'un comme Severus. Elle glissa le livre sous sa robe d'école, en espérant pouvoir noter, dans la mesure du possible, tout ce qui pouvait être intéressant que ce livre contenait sur les Serpents-d'Amour.

Lorena avait fini de vérifier le contenu d'une grosse étagère quand elle sentit une démangeaison à son doigt. Elle s'arrêta, écoutant avec intensité, attentive au moindre son. _Il est là._ Elle retint son souffle, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Non, elle ne paniquerait pas. En aucun cas. Comme elle était aveugle, elle n'avait pas besoin de lumière, pas même à l'extrémité de sa baguette. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait juste se glisser dans le noir. _Peut-être qu'il se trouve seulement dans la bibliothèque, pas dans la Réserve._ Pourtant, le Professeur Rogue n'était pas idiot : il remarquerait que les gardes placées à l'entrée de la Réserve avaient été démantelées. S'il remarquait ce détail, il viendrait ici immédiatement pour vérifier pourquoi.

Tant pis s'il la rencontrait là. Elle le confronterait sans être préparée sur la question. La démangeaison sur son doigt s'intensifia. Lorena réalisa que son anneau à lui avait dû sûrement produit le même effet sur lui. _Par conséquent, il sait que je suis là. Probablement que c'est même cet anneau qui m'a trahie. Mince alors ! _Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner les Serpents-d'Amour ici sur une étagère, bien que ce fût là une supposition logique.

Son ouïe particulièrement fine détecta un bruit très léger à sa droite. Par delà l'étagère qu'elle était en train de vérifier. Sa main tenait sa baguette fermement mais elle se sentait étrangement calme. Peut-être qu'il se trouvait derrière cette étagère, elle pourrait alors piquer un sprint vers la sortie. _N'importe quoi ! Il sait que tu es ici. Cependant… il ne t'attrapera pas en flagrant délit._

Lorena se déplaça avec agilité vers la sortie. Elle quitta le refuge obscur de l'étagère. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la sortie quand elle sentit deux mains puissantes lui agripper les bras avec fermeté. Elle ne put que laisser s'échapper un cri, rapidement étouffé dans la bouche par ce qu'elle suspectait être un sortilège. Sa langue se colla à son palais dans la bouche.

"Alors, Mlle Nottingham, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? En sortie, pour une petite promenade dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque ?" murmura une voix profonde et soyeuse, qui coulait dans ses oreilles comme du miel. Un miel qui pouvait se transformer en un poison dangereux cependant. Il avait jeté un sort de silence sur la bouche de la jeune femme, donc il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle réponde.

Lorena s'arma de tout son courage. Elle n'avait pas prévu du tout de se retrouver dans les bras du Professeur Rogue. Elle commença à se débattre, son corps protestant contre son étreinte. Severus était cependant bien trop fort pour elle. Maintenant, les bras de l'homme entouraient son corps. Il la tira vers l'extrémité la plus éloignée de la sortie de la Réserve.

"Ne m'obligez pas à vous lier !" lui dit-il, toujours de son ton sensuel mais dangereux.

Lorena paniqua. Elle avait peur qu'il commette contre elle ce qu'il avait déjà fait.

"Non, je ne vous violerai pas, Mlle Nottingham," lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, piochant cette pensée dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Cette fois, le ton dangereux avait disparu, remplacé par une pointe de sarcasme amusé dans la voix.

_Et vous pensez que je vais vous croire, après ce que vous m'avez fait ?_

"Vous pouvez croire tout ce que vous voulez," lui répondit-il à voix haute. Soit il utilisait la Légilimencie ou bien ses nouvelles aptitudes télépathiques. Lorena n'aurait pu le dire. "Je sais ce que je fais avec vous."

Une fois à l'autre bout de la Réserve, dans ce que Lorena supposait être un coin très sombre, il la relâcha quelque peu. Soudain, elle se sentit être poussée contre un mur. Sa baguette lui échappa des mains magiquement – Severus avait jeté l'_Expelliarmus_ sur elle de manière informulée. Le bois produisit un son presque musical lorsqu'il tomba à terre. Puis, elle sentit deux mains puissantes qui la fouillaient.

"Ah, ah, on essaye de sortir des livres clandestinement de la Réserve ?" fit-il d'un ton ironique. En même temps, il avait dû lever le sortilège de _Langlock_ jeté sur elle car Lorena sentit sa langue être libérée. "Allons voir ce que nous avons là," continua-t-il, sortant le livre de dessous les robes d'école de la jeune femme. "Voyons… « L'usage des créatures magiques dans les potions ». Comme c'est intéressant."

"Je ne sors pas de livres clandestinement !"

"Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous le cachiez sous vos robes, hein ?"

"Parce que… parce qu'il se peut que j'ai besoin de mes deux mains pour me défendre contre… contre…"

"Contre quoi ? Allez-y !"

"Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle !" Elle était en colère.

Elle perçut le toucher de la Légilimencie dans son esprit cette fois. "Contre des violeurs ? Est-ce ainsi que vous me considérez, Mlle Nottingham ?" Sa voix était devenue un murmure grondant.

Lorena ne répondit pas. Elle détourna seulement la tête de lui – le signe habituel qu'elle ne souhaitait pas répondre. "Je préférais quand vous me qualifiez de « votre presque amant », ou bien de « votre rêve sans espoir », ou encore de « votre romance malheureuse »," finit-il sur on ton cruel et méchant.

Lorena demeura silencieuse, la tête toujours tournée de l'autre côté. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur la joue. Il se rapprochait d'elle. Elle était surprise, il se souvenait des quelques paroles de cette chanson qu'elle avait chantée une ou deux fois seulement devant lui. Quelque part, il avait dû être drôlement touché par elles s'il s'en souvenait toujours.

Le petit Alan choisit ce moment pour se manifester dans l'utérus de sa mère. Elle se crispa, une main sur le flanc, une respiration lourde s'échappant de sa bouche.

L'attitude de Severus changea du tout au tout. De méchant à inquiet. "Lorena ! Est-ce que ça va ?" Sa main libre se glissa derrière le dos de la jeune femme pour la soutenir.

Par leur contact physique, elle pouvait sentir qu'il était sincère. Elle tourna la tête vers lui. "Oui… Alan est seulement… en train de jouer, je suppose," murmura-t-elle.

Leurs bouches ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Ils étaient seuls, dans le noir, sauf pour la faible lueur que donnait la lune, dont la lumière filtrait à travers les fenêtres. Le Maître des Potions réduisit la distance entre eux et prit possession des lèvres de la jeune femme. Leur baiser s'intensifia rapidement, sous la ruée de leurs sentiments respectifs qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. La baguette de Severus tomba à terre, ainsi que le livre, avant qu'il ne saisisse Lorena par la taille, la tirant tout contre lui pour une étreinte encore plus serrée.

Pendant de longues, longues secondes, ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, sensuellement, langoureusement, ravageant la bouche l'un de l'autre avec passion, goûtant la langue l'un de l'autre avec délices, comme leur vie même dépendait de ce baiser. Un baiser qu'il leur avait manqué de se donner l'un à l'autre depuis bien trop longtemps. Les bras de Lorena entourèrent la taille de son partenaire, ses mains remontèrent le long de son dos sous sa robe noire de professeur, son ventre touchant le corps de Severus si étroitement qu'il pouvait aussi sentir les mouvements du bébé dans l'utérus, malgré les diverses couches de vêtements qu'ils portaient tous les deux.

Ils se séparèrent, pantelants. Tout le désir réprimé avait été bien là. Etait toujours là. Insatisfait malgré le déversement de passion. Severus la poussa contre le mur. Il voulait accéder au corps de Lorena, entièrement, la remplir, la sentir. Elle pouvait percevoir son érection qui se frottait contre son propre corps.

"Je te veux, Lorena. Maintenant !" dit-il d'une voix rauque, dans lequel on pouvait entendre une urgence pressante. L'urgence, l'envie, la convoitise charnelle, le désir, le besoin. "Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer combien ça m'a manqué de te tenir comme ça, de sentir ton corps tout contre le mien, de t'embrasser et de te posséder à la folie !"

"Professeur… je vous en prie… laissez-moi partir…" murmura Lorena. Elle avait senti sa propre passion sur le point de la submerger. Elle ne voulait pas lui céder.

Severus ne semblait pas l'écouter. "J'ai besoin de toi, Lorena… tu es à moi… sois mienne… encore !" grogna-t-il à l'oreille de sa partenaire. Sa bouche l'embrassa alors dans le cou, y laissant un chemin de feu.

Lorena se sentit prise de vertige. Il pouvait lui donner le vertige, tout comme aux premiers jours de leur relation, à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Elle le laissa faire pendant un court instant, un désordre complet régnant dans son esprit. Cet homme avait les moyens d'ensorceler son esprit et d'emprisonner ses sens. Si seulement il avait pu être comme ça tout le temps, à la fois doux et sensuel. Mais il s'était montré brutal et égoïste. Il n'avait pas toujours été comme ça, cependant, Lorena devait bien l'admettre. Elle devait reconnaître qu'en dépit du comportement d'Alastor avec elle, gentil, tendre, prévenant, seul Severus pouvait faire appel à ses sens comme il le faisait actuellement. Véritablement. Follement. Profondément. Sensuellement.

Sa forte résolution de ne pas lui céder la fit revenir rapidement à la réalité. Ils étaient seuls l'autre bout de la Réserve de la bibliothèque. Personne pour les surveiller là à cet instant même. Très probablement personne pour venir au secours de la jeune femme. Il était plus fort que lui, en pleine possession de ses capacités physiques et magiques. Elle était handicapée, enceinte et plus faible. Mais pas sans ressources.

"Lâchez-moi, Professeur," fit fermement Lorena. "Lâchez-moi ou…"

"Ou quoi, Lorena ?" Il y avait une pointe de moquerie dans sa voix.

"Vous savez de quoi je suis capable, Professeur. Laissez-moi seulement partir." Son ton était froid, très sérieux. Elle faisait allusion à son aptitude à allumer des feux sans recourir à la magie, avec le bout de ses doigts seulement.

"Vous me menacez, Lorena ? Je sais de quoi vous êtes capable, pourtant je n'apprécie pas vraiment ce type de chantage venant de vous. Pas très gentil." Il s'éloigna d'elle, pour mieux lui emprisonner les poignets entre ses mains nerveuses.

"Ni moi votre comportement. Je sais bien que de toutes façons, vous n'êtes pas un homme gentil, monsieur. Vous me l'avez appris de la manière forte juste avant que le trimestre commence. Maintenant laissez-moi partir !" Elle faisait allusion au viol qu'il avait perpétré sur elle.

Un éclat dangereux passa dans les yeux de l'homme, qu'elle ne pouvait pas détecter bien évidemment. Cependant, elle perçut sa colère par leur contact physique. L'émotion de Severus montait en lui, dans son esprit, comme une vague géante, mais Lorena avait levé ses barrières mentales et elle était prête à y faire face. Non pas qu'elle serait capable de faire face à l'aspect physique de sa colère. Au moins, elle savait ce qui allait se passer et elle était prête à se battre.

Severus sut tout à coup ce qu'il ferait, comment tout ceci pourrait s'intégrer dans son plan principal pour la faire revenir à lui. Combien tentant cette perspective pourrait paraître, abuser de la jeune femme pour laquelle il sentait quelque chose de fort n'était pas le meilleur moyen de la regagner. De plus, elle pourrait le dénoncer au Directeur et là, le problème pourrait devenir autrement plus sérieux. "Je crois que vous venez de décrocher quelques retenues, Mlle Nottingham." La pression sur les poignets de Lorena s'accrut, au point qu'elle laissa échapper un gémissement. "Vous allez me suivre à mon bureau, afin que je puisse voir comment intégrer vos retenues dans mon emploi du temps déjà bien fourni."

Lorena savait qu'il était inutile d'argumenter avec lui. "Relâchez-moi seulement, Professeur. Vous me faites mal," fit-elle froidement.

Son ton froid, sa posture de défi, le pouvoir qu'elle détenait sur lui, tout ceci augmenta la colère de Severus. "Maintenant vous venez avec moi !" aboya-t-il tout en ramassant leurs baguettes et le livre qui étaient tombés à terre plus tôt, avec un sortilège _Accio_ jeté silencieusement. Il la traîna d'une manière rude le long de la Réserve jusqu'à la sortie. Lorena était consciente qu'elle était partie pour une descente infernale jusqu'aux cachots. Elle ne résista pas à sa traction et essaya de suivre son allure.

Une fois hors de la Réserve, Severus s'arrêta. Il remit les gardes en place. "Comment avez-vous pu faire ça ?"

"Faire quoi ?"

"Les gardes. Comment avez-vous enlevé les gardes placés à l'entrée de la Réserve ?"

"Vous me faites mal. Lâchez-moi et je vous le dirai. Monsieur."

"Après des menaces, du chantage désormais, Mlle Nottingham ? Votre liste de méfaits pour ce soir est en train de s'allonger de manière dangereuse."

"Mes méfaits, comme vous le dites, ne sont rien en comparaison de ce que vous aviez l'intention de me faire à la bibliothèque, il y a quelques minutes, Professeur. Quelque chose que vous avez déjà commis contre moi par ailleurs." Une fois de plus, elle faisait allusion au viol qu'il avait perpétré contre elle.

"Nous verrons ça une fois dans mon bureau. Je suis sûr que vous aurez ajouté d'autres délits avant que nous y arrivions."

Lorena était surprise – il avait reculé. Non pas que la pression physique sur ses poignets avait diminué. Mais il avait reculé sur la question qu'il avait posée. Elle savait par expérience que le prix à payer pour cela serait plus élevé à la fin. Les mains puissantes de Severus tenaient toujours emprisonnés les poignets de la jeune femme. Il la traîna ainsi tout le long du trajet vers son bureau. Ils ne rencontrèrent personne. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt, il n'y eut pas d'autre raison pour elle d'aggraver son cas. Non pas qu'elle l'aurait souhaité, mais elle pouvait percevoir par leur contact physique, combien il était sous l'emprise à la fois de la colère et du désir. Une combinaison plutôt volatile et dangereuse, surtout chez un homme comme Severus Rogue.

**_

* * *

_**

Quand Lorena cherche, c'est Severus qui trouve !

**_J'espère qu'il est toujours plausible dans son personnage, à distribuer des retenues de cette manière, même à la mère de son enfant. Tsk tsk tsk... _**

**_Merci de laisser des revues ! Plein de revues ! Les muses ont vraiment faim, alors, ne vous gênez pas !_**


	54. Explications et retenues

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**55 – Explications et retenues**

Une fois dans son bureau, Severus poussa Lorena brutalement sur une chaise. Il verrouilla la porte et jeta un sort de silence sur la pièce. La jeune femme n'était pas du tout rassurée mais elle ne montra pas sa peur. Il avait toujours la baguette de Lorena avec lui. Non pas qu'elle était incapable de se defender sans elle mais il était un sorcier très puissant – elle savait qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids face à lui, en dépit de ses propres aptitudes.

"Maintenant nous allons discuter la question de vos retenues. Vous avez commis en une seule soirée plusieurs infractions, Mlle Nottingham, chacune justifiant autant de retenues, si ce n'est pas plus. Vous avez sans nul doute tenté de compenser pour toutes ces années où vous n'en avez écopé d'aucune."

Lorena demeura silencieuse, ses yeux gris pâle et vides fixant le vide devant elle. Elle semblait attendre patiemment ses actions, bonnes ou mauvaises. Dans son for intérieur, elle réfléchissait vite cependant, une activité mentale démentie par son comportement calme.

"D'abord, comment avez-vous démantelé les gardes de la Réserve ?"

"Pourquoi posez-vous la question ? Pourquoi n'utilisez-vous pas votre Légilimencie sur moi ? Vous aimez tellement le faire ! Violer mon esprit comme vous avez violé mon corps !"

D'un bond, Severus se campa devant elle, la saisissant par ses robes, la soulevant de sa chaise. Elle osait le provoquer ! "Parce que… pour une fois, je…" Il prit une profonde inspiration. Ses yeux sombres fixèrent les yeux pâles de la jeune femme. "Parce que je ne veux plus vous brutaliser." Sa bouche n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celle de Lorena – il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser, comme il venait de le faire dans la bibliothèque quelques minutes auparavant. Mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à présent.

Lorena se sentait étrange. Elle perçut quelque chose d'autre en lui, dans sa voix, mais il la contrôlait si bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas deviner son prochain mouvement. Elle décida d'ouvrir son esprit autant que possible pour atteindre le sien, prenant ainsi un grand risque elle-même, mais cela en valait la peine à son avis.

"Maintenant, répondez-moi, Lorena," fit doucement Severus, presque dans un murmure. "S'il vous plaît."

Elle ferma les yeux. "La psychokinésie." Une pause. "Je savais que les alarmes se déclencheraient si je devais utiliser la magie pour les démanteler. Utiliser mes autres… capacités semblait moins risqué." Elle respira profondément encore une fois, comme si elle cherchait à reprendre son souffle pour parler. "Cela m'a prit beaucoup d'énergie pour dérouter la magie des gardes ailleurs que vers la porte de la Réserve."

"Comment ? Comment avez-vous fait ? Techniquement."

"Je ne sais pas. La psychokinésie n'est pas de la magie. Elle obéit à d'autres lois que celles de la magie ou de la physique. C'est quelque chose que je fais naturellement. Je… je ne peux pas l'expliquer !"

Severus savait reconnaître quand il ne pouvait plus obtenir plus d'information. Il n'insista pas plus. "Pourquoi est-ce que vous vouliez accéder à la Réserve ? Pour ce livre ? Le livre que j'ai trouvé sur vous ?"

Lorena était consciente qu'à la minute où elle parlerait des Serpents-d'Amour, le Maître des Potions réaliserait immédiatement quel était le but des recherches de la jeune femme. Qu'elle aurait compris qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec les anneaux. Mais elle savait bien qu'il était probablement la seule personne dans tout le château à pouvoir lui apporter les réponses à ses questions. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure. A ce geste, Severus sut qu'elle ne répondrait pas facilement.

Il poussa Lorena de nouveau dans sa chaise. "_Accio_ livre !" cria-t-il. Le livre atterrit dans sa main ouverte. Il lut le titre de l'ouvrage. Il avait déjà une idée du sujet, il ouvrit le livre directement à la table des matières. Tout en gardant un œil sur la jeune femme, il tourna les pages jusqu'à l'article décrivant les Serpents-d'Amour comme ingrédients pour potions.

"Ne me dites pas que vous souhaitez utiliser votre anneau dans une potion, Lorena ?" Son voix avait un ton presque triste et blessé.

Elle l'interpréta comme tel. _Il m'a fait cadeau de cet anneau. Il croit que je veux me débarrasser de son présent. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il croit une chose pareille ?_ Elle comprit alors que c'était là une déduction logique. Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que sa voix donnait l'impression d'être aussi blessée ?

"Qu'est-ce que les Serpents-d'Amour signifient pour _vous_, Professeur ?"

Elle perçut une vague de colère et de désespoir venant de lui.

"C'est moi qui pose les questions ici, pas vous ! Répondez-moi !"

Sa brusque réaction lui confirma son impression. _Ils signifient beaucoup pour lui._ Elle eut pitié de lui. "Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais faire. Ca me paraît cruel, car je les considèrent comme des êtres presque sensibles. Je recherchais des informations à leur sujet. Le jour où vous m'avez donné… cet anneau… vous aviez mentionné qu'ils étaient utilisés comme ingredients pour potions. J'ai pensé que c'était là un bon point de départ, monsieur."

"Certes," répondit-il froidement. "Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à faire des recherche sur eux ?"

_Et voilà, on y vient_, songea-t-elle. "Il semblerait que… qu'il y ait une connexion entre votre anneau et le mien. Entre les anneaux et nos esprits. J'ai besoin de savoir. Je dois avouer… que vous m'avez offert cet anneau en cadeau… j'ai cru que…" Elle s'arrêta, se demandant comment le lui dire sans pour autant alimenter encore plus sa rage.

"Continuez !"

Elle prit son courage à deux mains. "J'ai cru qu'ils pouvaient être de la Magie Noire, pour exercer un tel pouvoir, monsieur."

"Vous voulez dire que n'importe qui d'autre qui vous aurait donné cet anneau, n'aurait pas suscité les mêmes suspicions, Mlle Nottingham ? Est-ce là ce que vous insinuez ?" Son ton exprimait une colère toute contenue, mais prête à exploser.

Lorena prit une profonde inspiration. Il était inutile d'argumenter. _Soit il prend la responsabilité de cette part de lui-même, ou pas – mais ce n'est pas là mon problème._ "Oui, monsieur. Vous êtes un expert en Magie Noire, vous êtes un Mangemort, vous fréquentez le Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'avais parfaitement le droit de croire qu'il était possible que ce fût de la Magie Noire. Que ça vous plaise ou non, c'est la vérité, la vérité logique. Monsieur. Dernier détail et non des moindres, je ne souhaite pas porter sur moi un objet relevant de la Magie Noire qui pourrait mettre en danger la vie de mon enfant. Monsieur."

Severus devait reconnaître qu'elle avait là raison. A plus d'un titre. C'était vrai, sa supposition avait été logique. C'était vrai, la Magie Noire pouvait affecter le développement du fœtus dans l'utérus. "Je suppose que vos craintes à cet égard ont été dissipées."

"Pas exactement. Il reste toujours beaucoup de questions en souffrance, monsieur. Ce livre m'éclaire seulement sur un usage en particulier des Serpents-d'Amour – dans les potions. Ce n'était pas ce que je cherchais réellement. Cependant, il m'a fourni un indice."

"Et lequel ?" Severus était intéressé – il avait ses propres questions.

"La note de bas de page. Lisez la note de bas de page, Professeur. Mon intuition me dit que je devrais suivre cet indice."

Severus regarda en bas de page et lut la note. Il hocha la tête, étonné par l'intelligence de la jeune femme. _Elle est parvenue à dénicher un indice important en un laps de temps très court. A moins que se soit de la chance ?_

"C'est certes un indice intéressant à suivre."

Lorena était surprise par son commentaire positif. _Soit il a oublié tout ce dont il s'agit, emballé par la recherche et le défi académique. Soit ce n'est pas un bon indice à suivre et il veut m'égarer sur la piste des Serpents-d'Amour. Je ne peux pas exclure cette possibilité, surtout s'il souhaite conserver un certain contrôle sur moi par l'intermédiaire de l'anneau._

"Pouvez-vous au moins me confirmer que ce n'est pas là de la Magie Noire, Professeur ?" demanda-t-elle. "Je serais plus rassurée pour… pour Alan."

Severus baissa le regard vers le ventre de la jeune femme. Il pouvait percevoir sa peur. Elle n'avait pas peur pour elle-même mais pour son fils. _Son_ fils à lui aussi.

"Avez-vous peur dans le noir, Mlle Nottingham ?"

Elle lui donna la même réponse que celle qu'elle avait servie à Voldemort, lorsqu'il lui avait posé la même question. "Je vis déjà dans le noir, Professeur. Pourquoi est-ce que j'en aurais peur ? Mais je veux que mon fils soit protégé de cette sorte de… mauvaise influence."

_Elle dit « mon fils » alors que c'est aussi le mien._ Une boule commença à se former dans la gorge de Severus. _Est-ce qu'elle me considère comme une sorte de mauvaise influence ?_ "Non, n'ayez crainte, les Serpents-d'Amour ne sont pas de la Magie Noire. Au contraire. Est-ce que ma parole vous suffit ?"

Lorena n'était pas convaincue. "J'aimerais vous faire confiance, Professeur, mais je préfèrerais avoir une confirmation d'une autre source. L'enjeu est bien trop important."

Son allusion à l'enfant était claire. Sa méfiance était évidente, ce qui ne manqua pas de rendre Severus furieux. "Vous croyez vraiment que je vous laisserais approcher, pour ne pas dire porter, quoi que ce soit en relation de près comme de loin avec la Magie Noire, dans votre état ? Vous croyez que vous ne pouvez pas me faire confiance en ce qui concerne _notre_ enfant ? Vous croyez que je suis sans coeur au point de mettre en danger volontairement la vie de _notre_ enfant ?"

"J'étais déjà enceinte quand vous m'avez violée. J'aurais pu le perdre alors," répliqua-t-elle avec une pointe dans la voix. "Vous n'aviez pas fait très attention dans l'instant. Je dirais même que… que ça vous aurait arrangé que je perde le bébé à la suite de ce viol." La colère et la tristesse pouvaient se lire sur son visage. "Je sais que vous en aviez eu l'intention. Je l'ai _perçu_. Et vous savez que lorsque je perçois quelque chose, vous savez fort bien d'où ça vient."

Sa voix avait tout à coup pris des résonnances très sûres, presque irrésistibles, comme si elle parlait à partir d'un autre monde, d'une autre réalité. Ses yeux s'étaient fixés sur lui, malgré leur cécité. Severus se demanda même si elle n'essayait pas d'utiliser la Légilimencie sur lui. Mais non, il ne sentit pas le toucher de l'esprit de la jeune femme sur le sien. Elle se trouvait dans une condition inconnue de lui. Une condition qui lui donna la chair de poule. Presque sombre. _Y aurait-il un côté ténébreux à sa magie élémentale ?_

"Alors attendez-moi ici. Je vais vous apporter la preuve de ma sincérité. Après ça, vous ne pourrez plus proférer de telles paroles, comme vous venez de le faire." Il était blessé, triste et furieux à ses paroles – même s'il devait reconnaître qu'ils étaient vrais pour la plus grande part.

Il revint rapidement. Il lui prit la main dans la sienne. Elle sentit bientôt un livre dans la paume de sa main. Dans sa main gauche, il posa la baguette de la jeune femme. "Lisez maintenant."

Lorena pointa l'extrémité de sa baguette sur le titre de l'ouvrage. "_Yod Legimeo_," murmura-t-elle. A sa grande surprise, les mots qui se formaient dans son esprit étaient ceux… Elle sursauta.

"Vous avez ce livre ! Le livre mentionné dans la note de bas de page ! Le livre que je recherchais à la bibliothèque ! Oh, c'est merveilleux !" Toute trace de colère ou de mécontentement avait subitement disparu de sa voix.

"Oui, merveilleux, en effet," fit-il, du pur sarcasme s'écoulant de sa voix. "Cependant… je n'en ai pas encore fini avec vous. Il reste toujours la question de vos retenues, qui doit être réglée." Il resta silencieux pendant une longue minute. "Vous ferez vos retenues ici, dans mon bureau, tous les Samedis après-midis jusqu'à la fin du trimestre, ce qui fait cinq Samedis. Apportez vos devoirs à faire. Je ne veux pas que vous preniez du retard dans votre travail en tant que tel. Quant à ce livre, vous pourrez le lire mais seulement ici. Pendant vos retenues. A condition que vous ayez terminé vos devoirs en premier. J'y veillerai, vous pouvez me croire. Cela devrait vous punir pour les dommages que vous avez causé aux gardes de la Réserve – ce qui a laissé cette dernière sans protection – pour votre intrusion dans ladite Réserve sans que vous en ayez reçu une quelconque autorisation, pour votre sortie clandestine d'un ouvrage, pour votre insolence et résistance envers le professeur qui vous a prise la main dans le sac."

"Vous m'avez brutalisée, Professeur !" _Pour ne pas dire autre chose._ Il l'avait embrassée et elle avait aimé ce baiser. Quant aux gardes, ils avaient été remis en place avant qu'ils ne quittent les lieux. Ils avaient été présents tout le temps, La Réserver n'avait jamais été laissée sans protection. C'était là un motif de retenue injuste et injustifié.

"Silence !" aboya-t-il. "A moins que vous souhaitez me voir étendre cette série de retenues au prochain trimestre, Mlle Nottingham ?"

Lorena se sentit mal. Les Samedis après-midis étaient les seuls moments qu'elle pouvait partager avec Alastor Maugrey. Les Dimanches étaient réservés à l'Ordre du Phénix et autres affaires que l'ex-Auror pouvait avoir. Etant une Serpentarde elle-même, Lorena suspecta immédiatement que le Maître des Potions avait dû mettre ce plan en œuvre pour éviter que tout contact ait lieu entre Maugrey et elle-même. _C'est un coup monté, ça me paraît assez évident ! Mince. Ca veut dire qu'il sait ce qu'il se passe entre Alastor et moi. Mince, mince, mince._

"Non, monsieur," recula-t-elle humblement devant son abus flagrant d'autorité.

Pourtant, elle perçut autre chose derrière le sarcasme et le châtiment. Eh bien, elle aurait le temps désormais d'en savoir plus, maintenant qu'elle était obligée de passer tous ses Samedis après-midis restants avec lui. _Cinq d'entre eux. D'affilée. Merveileux._

"Maintenant, je vais vous ramener à votre dortoir. Je ne veux pas entendre parler d'un quelconque délit que vous pourriez commettre pour le restant de l'année. L'année académique, s'entend."

_Comme si ça devait te gêner_, songea-t-elle. _Ca te fournirait de bonnes raisons pour me coller d'autres retenues supplémentaires._

Elle le laissa lui prendre le bras pour la raccompagner à son dortoir. Mais cette fois, son toucher était doux, presque tendre et aimant. La soirée avait été bien remplie mais la seule chose qui revenait désormais à l'esprit de Lorena était le baiser passionné qu'ils avaient échangé à la bibliothèque.

_**

* * *

**_

Le plan de Severus se met en place... J'ai écrit cette scène en pensant à la fois où il s'était montré particulièrement brutal avec Harry pendant la leçon d'Occlumencie dans le film

**L'Ordre du Phénix**_** – j'ai voulu recréer le même type de tension dans l'atmosphère, que dans le film. J'espère que c'est réussi.**_

**_Je suis aussi fascinée par la violence et la brutalité du personnage de Severus Rogue et j'avoue que j'aime bien jouer avec ce trait de sa personnalité. La violence est un sujet que j'aime bien travailler en écriture – ne me demandez pas pourquoi ! Mais ne soyez pas surpris que cet aspect revienne souvent dans mes histoires._**

_**Je profite de répondre ici à une lectrice qui laisse des revues anonymement et à qui je ne peux donc répondre : à VIVI, en remerciement pour ses revues (depuis le temps que je voulais le faire !) :**_

_**- tu as pu rencontrer Alan Rickman ? Y'en a qui ont de la chance… Dans quel quartier ? C'est bizarre, mais j'ai de plus en plus envie d'aller à Londres… MDR – Je comprends ta réaction de lui courir après, moi je serais capable de lui demander l'heure rien que pour l'écouter parler… ah sa voix… je fonds, je me pâme, je m'écroule, je meurs. Je ne suis pas physionomiste, j'ai du mal à reconnaître les gens dans la rue, mais LUI, oh ça non, je serai sûre de le reconnaître, rien qu'à sa voix, alors là… Il n'a pas intérêt à me rencontrer dans une ruelle sombre car là, je serais très tentée de faire une entorse au contrat de mariage… MDR**_

_**- tu semblais dégoûtée que ce soit Maugrey, en le comparant avec Rusard. Voilà pourquoi j'ai choisi Maugrey et pas Rusard ! MDR – Alors pourquoi notre Auror favori ? Parce qu'il fondamentalement gentil, je trouvais que c'était un bon contraste avec Severus. Et puis j'ai adoré Brendan Gleeson dans ce rôle. On en se refait pas. Avec Rusard, c'aurait été dégueu, en effet ! MDR (Et puis Rusard n'est pas un type gentil... sauf avec Dolores Ombrage, mais ça c'est une autre histoire...)**_

_**- ton impression sur Severus qui distingue entre Lorena l'amante et Lorena l'étudiante, n'est pas infondée. J'avoue que je n'avais pas songé à cet aspect quand j'ai écrit cette histoire, mais je trouve ta remarque intéressante. Il est vrai qu'il est tiraillé entre plusieurs tendances, notre Severus. Cela fait partie de la tension sous-jacente de l'histoire qui anime les deux principaux personnages. Severus a dû mal aussi à se maîtriser car il est un homme bien plus passionné qu'on se l'imaginerait, en le voyant si froid. Ce type, c'est un véritable volcan islandais : le feu sous la glace ! **_

_**Voilà pourquoi j'aime bien répondre à mes lecteurs, pour échanger sur des aspects qu'ils ressentent et qui ont pu m'échapper. Alors, VIVI, quand est-ce que tu ouvres un compte sur ce site, pour que je puisse te répondre ?**_

_**Aux autres, merci de laisser des revues, plein plein de revues ! Les muses crient famine… Moi, ça va, j'ai la tablette de chocolat, je carbure à la grosse tablette de Milka Noisettes Entières de 400 gr… rassurez-vous, pas en une seule soirée ! Je suis gourmande mais pas goinfre.**_


	55. Crime et châtiment

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**55 – Crime et châtiment**

Début Décembre, le premier Samedi soir du mois, Severus fut convoqué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il savait pourquoi. La question de la grossesse de la jeune femme. Il se rendit vite dans sa chambre, pour prendre dans son armoire des fioles de potions analgésiques et régénératives, juste au cas où les événements prendraient une mauvaise tournure. On ne savait jamais avec Voldemort. Les Mangemorts ne savaient jamais dans quelle humeur le Seigneur des Ténèbres se trouvait lorsqu'il les convoquait.

Severus s'assura que son anneau de Serpents-d'Amour était en sûreté sous ses vêtements. Il enfila son masque et manteau de Mangemort avant de Transplaner directement de ses appartements, vers le lieu où se trouvait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, la Marque des Ténèbres agissant comme un portoloin.

Une fois arrivé, il prit ses repères. Une vieille maison à la campagne. Il entra. Curieusement, les lieux n'étaient gardés que par seulement deux Mangemorts de rang inférieur qui le reconnurent et le laissèrent passer à l'intérieur.

Voldemort était assis dans un immense fauteuil, surélevé sur une estrade, comme pour un trône. Son serpent Nagini était enroulé à ses pieds. Bellatrix Lestrange était assise de l'autre côté du fauteuil, ses cheveux caressés comme si elle était un chien. Enfin, elle était une vraie chienne, d'après Severus. _La chienne parfaite. La salope ultime._ D'autres Mangemorts étaient présents aussi, qu'il ne reconnut pas sous leurs masques. Seul Lucius Malefoy osait apparaître sans son masque, tout comme le Maître des Potions et Bellatrix. Il s'inclina profondément devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme à l'accoutumée, cachant ses pensées dans les profondeurs de son esprit.

"Me voici, Maître. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?"

"Tu sais parfaitement bien, Severus, que tu avais des informations à me transmettre," répondit la voix froide. "A propos de cette saleté de Sang-de-Bourbe."

"Elle est enceinte, Maître. Votre plan a marché."

"Mais son bébé ne sera pas né avant Beltaine alors ?"

Severus avait anticipé cette question. "Non, d'après mes calculs, elle devrait accoucher du bébé quelques jours avant Lughnasadh. Une autre date magique, Maître."

"Je sais quand est Lughnasadh et ce que c'est, Severus !" siffla Voldemort. Il était de fort méchante humeur, ce qui mit Severus encore plus sur ses gardes. "De toutes façons, tu me l'amèneras pour Beltaine. Son enfant ne sera pas né mais je n'ai pas besoin qu'il soit vivant en fait. Seul son sang est important…" Ses yeux rouges s'étrécirent sur son espion. "Je fais confiance à tes connaissances médicales pour séparer l'enfant de sa mère toi-même, Severus. Tu possèdes le maléfice de Magie Noire qu'il faut pour cette tâche. Ton célèbre _Sectumsempra_."

Bellatrix caqueta de son rire sadique. La tâche promettait d'être particulièrement horrible. Malgré cette perspective terrible, Severus demeura impavide, son visage un masque blanc complet. "Oui, Maître, je le ferai. Nous pourrons même utiliser son sang ensuite pour le rituel car il est chargé de sa magie élémentale." Sa suggestion devrait lui donner du crédit supplémentaire devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"En effet. Une excellente suggestion, Severus. Peut-être que son sale sang de moldue pourrait servir dans l'une de tes potions ?" La question n'appelait aucune réponse. Voldemort partit dans un rire de psychopathe, celui de Bellatrix faisant bientôt écho au sien, ce qui fit frissonner l'échine de Severus.

Le Maître des Potions s'inclina encore, en espérant qu'il pourrait partir désormais, après avoir transmis l'information que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait souhaitée connaître.

"Je n'en ai pas fini encore avec toi, Severus."

Le ton glacial dans la voix de Voldemort avertit le Maître des Potions sur le champ. "Oui, Maître ? Comment pourrais-je vous servir ?"

"Dis-moi, Severus… Tu as dû entendre parler de cette attaque à Pré-au-Lard," commença doucement le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Oui, Maître." A ce stade, Severus savait qu'il entrait en terre inconnue. Il ferma son esprit encore plus fort avec l'Occlumencie, un esprit déjà lourdement fermé dès la première seconde où il avait mis les pieds dans cette maison.

"Une affaire regrettable. Tu vois, l'un de nos fidèles serviteurs, Walden MacNair, fut retrouvé sérieusement blessé et expédié à Azkaban une fois soigné. Quelle honte."

Severus resta silencieux. Exprimer de la compassion pour un compagnon Mangemort devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas une attitude bien vue.

"Tu dois savoir ce qu'il s'y est passé alors, Severus. J'en suis sûr," continua Voldemort, sa voix douce avait un ton sinistre. "Tu ne dis plus rien. Dois-je en conclure que tu n'es pas au courant ?" Une pause. "Laisse-moi te raconter alors. Trois Mangemorts et deux Détraqueurs furent envoyés à Pré-au-Lard. Afin de trouver une jeune personne qui a acquis une valeur inestimable à mes yeux. Tu vois de qui je veux parler, Severus ?"

"Mlle Lorena Nottingham," répondit doucement le Maître des Potions.

"Oui, cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe aveugle, en effet ! Sa personne, ou devrais-je dire, son utérus est de la plus grande valeur pour moi. Tu le sais bien."

Bellatrix ricana avec ironie. La main de Voldemort lui caressa les cheveux et elle s'arrêta immédiatement.

"Oui, bien sûr, Maître."

"Bien. Si tu te souviens de ça, alors tu dois te souvenir de l'ordre que je t'avais donné la nuit d'Halloween, Severus. Tu devais veiller sur elle, pour t'assurer que rien ne lui arrive."

"Oui, je m'en souviens, Maître." Severus sentit la nasse se refermer sur lui lentement, formant un piège mortel.

"Alors, elle a été attaquée par un Détraqueur et un Mangemort. Comment cela se fait-il que c'est le fils de Lucius, le jeune Drago, qui était là pour la protéger, alors que c'aurait dû être _toi_ ?" A présent, son ton reflétait carrément sa colère.

_C'était donc là le motif derrière cette attaque. Pour me tester._ Après tout, Albus Dumbledore n'était pas tombé loin quand il avait parlé de la menace pesant sur la position de Severus au sein du cercle premier. Le Maître des Potions savait que se lancer dans de longues explications avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'arrangerait rien. Il essaya quand même.

"La fille ne m'avait pas informé qu'elle avait prévue d'aller à Pré-au-Lard. Elle est majeure, il n'y avait aucune raison de l'en empêcher. Je n'avais pas été chargé de chaperonner les étudiants pour cette sortie à Pré-au-Lard cet après-midi là. Seul le Directeur décide quel membre du personnel sera de service pour surveiller les étudiants." Severus décida de laisser tomber l'histoire de Drago défendant Lorena, alors que la situation avait été plutôt le contraire, les deux sortilèges, le Patronus et le _Sectumsempra_ ayant été jetés par la jeune femme. Drago les avait seulement fait Transplaner vers la sécurité du portail de Poudlard.

Voldemort sembla prendre en compte les explications fournies par son espion. "Néanmoins, tu aurais dû être au courant. Tu devais garder un œil sur elle ! Tu as désobéi à mes ordres, Severus ! Tu connais le châtiment." Sa voix était glaciale, rendue folle par le sadisme anticipé.

Severus se prépara à recevoir l'_Endoloris_ qui ne tarderait pas à lui être jeté. Son Occlumencie ferma son esprit de manière encore plus hermétique. "Oui, Maître. J'accepte mon châtiment, que j'ai encouru pour ne pas avoir suivi vos ordres à la lettre. Je vous promets que cela ne se reproduira plus."

"Tes promesses n'ont aucune valeur, Severus. Seuls tes actes parleront pour toi, pas tes paroles. Que ça soit une leçon pour toi. _Crucio_ !"

Il avait levé sa baguette, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Severus tomba à genoux. Le rire de Bellatrix résonna avec folie dans la salle. Il se demanda quel était le pire châtiment – le maléfice ou bien son rire. Heureusement, il avait développé avec le temps une résilience à ce maléfice. Mais le rire de Bellatrix… non, rien ne pouvait être fait contre _ça_.

Severus endura avec courage les divers _Endoloris_ qui lui furent jetés tour à tour par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Bellatrix. Voldemort était d'humeur charmante avec elle, il ne pouvait pas lui refuser l'un de ses jeux favoris – tourmenter Severus Rogue, le Sang-Mêlé qui était parvenu à obtenir un tel niveau de confiance de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voldemort était en colère après lui mais Bellatrix le haïssait et par conséquent, ses _Endoloris_ étaient encore plus puissants.

Le Maître des Potions se demanda si ce n'était pas là le tout début d'une nuit très longue et très douloureuse. Puis il se rappela ce que Lorena lui avait dit, quand il devait rencontrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, cet été : _"Severus, je viens de te donner une partie de ma magie élémentale. La plus puissante. Mon… amour. Chaque fois que tu te sentiras sur le point de perdre le contrôle, que la douleur est trop forte pour toi la supporter, ou bien que ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'inflige excèdera les limites de ton endurance, pense à ce que je ressens pour toi. Ca te protègera."_ Il pouvait encore entendre sa voix déterminée. _"Aussi longtemps que tu penses à cette petite lumière en toi, tu vivras. Parce que mon amour pour toi ne peut pas être détruit – pas même par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ne l'oublie pas."_

Ainsi, de derrière ses barrières mentales, Severus s'accrocha à ce souvenir, se concentrant sur les sentiments de Lorena pour lui, en espérant qu'ils le protègeraient, lui et les minuscules Serpents-d'Amour qu'il portait sur lui. Mais cette fois-ci, il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose qu'il souhaitait cacher à tout prix mais qu'il ne pouvait plus longtemps nier. Ses propres sentiments pour elle.

Après environ une quinzaine de minutes qui semblèrent comme une éternité, les maléfices s'arrêtèrent. A présent, Severus était couché à même le sol, essayant de reprendre son souffle et de contenir autant que possible sa douleur. Il se demanda ce qui allait se passer ensuite. _Mieux vaut ne pas y penser, réflexion faite_. Il vérifia son Occlumencie et constata pour sa plus grande satisfaction, que ses boucliers mentaux avaient résisté. Son corps pouvait le trahir mais son esprit ne le pouvait pas. C'était là un luxe qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre, que l'Ordre du Phénix ne pouvait pas se permettre. Severus était prêt à rediriger toute sa magie vers son Occlumencie, sinon il serait vulnérable à la Légilimencie du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tant pis pour son propre corps mais l'enjeu était bien trop important.

Ils le laissèrent ainsi, dans cet état, en croyant qu'il s'était évanoui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres traita d'autres affaires en cours, sans soupçonner que Severus écoutait attentivement ce qui était dit, enregistrant dans sa prodigieuse mémoire la moindre bribe d'information qui pourrait s'avérer utile à Dumbledore et à l'Ordre, son puissant intellect assimilant et traitant déjà certaines de ces informations pour une analyse et une restitution future au Directeur.

Après environ deux heures passées ainsi, Voldemort renvoya tout le monde. Mais avant de lever la séance, il se tourna vers Severus toujours couché à terre. "Réveille-le !" ordonna-t-il à l'un des Mangemorts. "J'espère, Severus, que tu te souviendras de la leçon cette fois. Garde bien à l'esprit que MES ordres doivent être obéis quelles que soient les circonstances." Son ton était toujours froid.

Severus se prépara à un dernier maléfice – qui ne vint pas. "Mais moi, étant un Seigneur compatissant, je vais te laisser poursuivre la mission que je t'ai confiée. Tu as été suffisamment honnête pour me faire part de tes explications, tout en sachant bien que tu étais en faute. Donc, à présent, fais bien attention à elle en ce qui concerne sa protection et celle de l'enfant qu'elle porte. Cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe aveugle m'appartient désormais ! Je suis son Maître autant que je suis le tien." La façon dont ces dernières paroles furent prononcées, sur un ton menaçant qui ne présageait rien de bon, effraya Severus. Pas pour lui-même mais pour Lorena.

Severus fut traîné à l'extérieur de la maison. Une fois qu'il fût certain d'être seul, il but une fiole de sa potion analgésique, avant de Transplaner vers Poudlard, relativement indemne, sauf pour les tremblements qui agitaient toujours son corps. Les événements de la nuit étaient terminés en ce qui concernait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais pas en ce qui concernait l'_Endoloris_.

* * *

Cette même nuit, Lorena ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Un profond sentiment d'inquiétude, et même d'angoisse, troublait son esprit. Elle perçut rapidement que c'était en relation avec Severus. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir où il se trouvait, ce qu'il faisait, s'il était en danger ou souffrant – ou pas. Alors elle fit la seule chose qui lui restait possible de faire.

Elle embrassa les Serpents-d'Amour et envoya vague d'amour après vague d'amour, se concentrant sur lui, en espérant que cela pourrait l'aider d'une façon ou d'une autre, quels que soient les ennuis dans lesquels il aurait pu se retrouver.

Lorena réussit à s'endormir au même moment où Severus était de retour à ses appartements, les Serpents-d'amour sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

**_

* * *

_**

Désolée, je sais que c'est là un chapitre court... Pourtant, cette réunion entre Severus et Voldemort va en grande partie conditionner la suite de l'histoire.

**_Voldemort est toujours égal à lui-même dans sa cruauté – demander à Severus de tuer Lorena à l'avenir ! (Même s'il ignore tout des sentiments de son espion pour la jeune femme.)_**

**_Merci de laisser tout plein de revues ! Les muses en ont besoin… et moi aussi ! Faut pas croire mais les muses de la traduction sont aussi exigeantes que celles de l'écriture… elles sont syndiquées au même endroit. MDR_**


	56. Pourquoi est ce que je t'aime tant

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**56 – Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime tant ?**

Lorena n'eut pas le temps d'informer Alastor qu'elle ne pouvait plus aller le voir les Samedis après-midis jusqu'à la fin du trimestre. Il piquerait sûrement une crise mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui transmettre un message via un étudiant Serpentard de première ou deuxième année. Les messages des professeurs pour les étudiants étaient respectés à cause d'un sceau spécial, mais ceux des étudiants… elle ne souhaitait pas prendre le risque de faire éventer l'affaire si le message était, par exemple, apporté à la place au Directeur de la Maison de Serpentard... Elle ne pouvait pas se rendre à pied non plus à la Volière, le temps étant devenu carrément épouvantable. Les habitants de Poudlard et de Pré-au-Lard ne se souvenaient pas de telles intempéries en Novembre et Décembre, avec plusieurs centimètres de neige tombant chaque jour. Le château aurait été totalement isolé du reste du monde s'il n'y avait pas eu le Réseau des Cheminettes et si le Transplanage n'avait pas été possible juste à l'extérieur des frontières du domaine. Le service postal par hibou avait même été interrompu pendant quelques jours à cause des pires conditions climatiques qui sévissaient sur la région, et qui tenaient plus du blizzard du grand Nord canadien que d'un hiver normal en Ecosse.

Les étudiants comme le personnel de l'Ecole étaient donc confinés à l'intérieur du château. Les entraînements de Quidditch avaient été suspendus et les matches reportés. Hagrid et son grand danois noir Crockdur étaient coincés dans leur cabane. Albus avait donné le choix au demi-géant de venir vivre au château, mais Hagrid avait refusé, arguant que certaines créatures en détresse de la forêt pourraient avoir besoin de son assistance. Dumbledore, craignant pour la sécurité de son professeur des Soins aux Créatures Magiques, l'avait averti de ne pas s'aventurer dehors. Mais Hagrid étant Hagrid, cet avertissement avait complètement glissé sur lui. Il ne voulait pas être coincé avec tout le monde au château de toutes manières.

Par conséquent, il n'y avait aucun moyen possible pour Lorena et Alastor de se voir. Sauf pendant les séances de duels hebdomadaires. Et encore, c'était un cours et il était hors de question d'avoir une conversation d'ordre privé – surtout pas sous le regard bien trop vigilant du Professeur Rogue. Cependant, Lorena parvint à donner à Maugrey un morceau de parchemin, pendant qu'il lui expliquait un sort, où elle lui écrivait avoir été mise en retenue par le Maître des Potions, retenues à faire tous les Samedis après-midis jusqu'aux vacances de Noël.

Alastor lut le message une fois seul dans son bureau. Il n'en était pas heureux mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre. Négocier ces retenues avec Rogue n'aurait seulement servi qu'à susciter des questions indésirables de la part du Maître des Potions. L'ex-Auror était bien conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. Il répondit à Lorena dans un court message, dans lequel il mentionnait être désolé de la tournure que prenaient les événements, tout en l'exhortant à se montrer patiente avec le Directeur de sa Maison. Il lui avait enjoint de ne pas répondre à son dernier message, pas même pour lui expliquer les raisons de ces retenues. Il avait terminé son message avec son traditionnel « Vigilance constante ! », sa devise, ce qui la fit sourire. C'était certain, flirter avec lui, leurs baisers, lui manqueraient. Le message lui avait été remis par un Serpentard de première année qui avait bien trop peur de l'ex-Auror pour tenter d'ouvrir le message scellé et le lire.

Lorena endura les cours avec Severus avec force d'âme. Il était plus désagréable que jamais, même avec elle, que ce soit durant les cours de Potions ou de D.C.F.M. Il l'avait même distinguée pendant un cours de Potions – il avait fait travailler les étudiants sur une potion particulière avant de dire à la jeune femme de ne pas commencer. La potion était réputée être dangereuse pour les femmes enceintes. Si certaines personnes avaient entretenu des doutes sur son état, a présent elles étaient pleinement renseignées. Elle avait réussi à garder son état secret – maintenant ce secret n'en était plus un du tout. La classe ayant des étudiants des quatre Maisons, la nouvelle ferait vite le tour des quatre salles communes avant la fin de la journée. Tout le monde saurait que Lorena Nottingham de chez Serpentard était en effet enceinte. Severus lui avait donné une dissertation à faire à la place, l'installant à son propre bureau, tandis qu'il vérifiait les chaudrons des étudiants directement à leurs tables. Tout ceux qui levaient les yeux vers le bureau du professeur pouvaient la voir assise là. Lorena avait trouvé la manœuvre de Severus particulièrement méchante et humiliante.

Elle redoutait le plus le moment où elle devait se rendre à son bureau pour y accomplir ses retenues. Elle craignait qu'il tente sa chance sur elle une fois de plus. C'était vrai qu'elle était toujours attirée par lui. Elle percevait bien que c'était mutuel, et même encore plus fort chez Severus. Mais à son grand soulagement, il ne fit rien contre elle en ce sens. Il avait vérifié ses devoirs à rendre et l'avait laissé travaillé dans son bureau, à un côté de son bureau, tandis qu'il corrigeait ses copies de l'autre.

De temps à autre, il l'observait attentivement, estimant son progrès de loin. Elle avait beaucoup à faire et son handicap la faisait travailler un peu plus lentement que ses camarades de classe, à cause de l'organisation différente qu'elle avait mise en place pour mener à bien ses diverses tâches. Elle avait jeté sur elle-même un sortilège de silence afin qu'elle puisse dicter à sa plume spéciale les mots et les phrases qui apparaîtraient sur ses parchemins pour ses dissertations, sans déranger quiconque autour d'elle – dans ce cas, son professeur de Potions. Severus n'avait rien dit mais il devait reconnaître qu'elle était bien organisée et certes efficace. _Pas étonnant qu'elle obtient de bonnes notes_, songea-t-il.

Une fois qu'elle en eut terminé avec ses devoirs, il était trop tard pour elle commencer à lire le livre sur les Serpents-d'Amour, comme Severus le lui avait promis, à condition qu'elle ait fini son travail d'abord. Comme s'achevaient les retenues, elle n'avait même pas été capable d'ouvrir ce livre une seule fois, à la grande joie de Severus. La deuxième phase de son plan pouvait démarrer. Pour le moment, tout se déroulait comme il l'avait prévu.

Le dernier Samedi qu'elle devait passer en retenue coïncida avec le dernier jour du trimestre. Le train pour Londres partirait le lendemain. Comme elle n'avait pas de famille pour l'accueillir, Lorena devait passer Noël à Poudlard. Cela ne la dérangeait pas. Cette année, ce serait différent. Avec deux « presque amants » dans les parages, et pratiquement aucun étudiants, elle s'inquiétait de la possible tournure des événements. Elle ne savait même pas si Alastor devait rester au château, sans parler non plus de ce que Severus pouvait avoir en tête.

Le Maître des Potions aborda le sujet au cours de la dernière retenue de la jeune femme. Il lui avait fait la morale sur un ton austère, la gronda encore une fois à propos de son comportement stupide à la bibliothèque. Pourtant, rien n'avait transpiré de cet incident. De toute évidence, Mme Pince n'en avait pas été informée. Il avait seulement remis le livre qu'ils avaient pris là où il se trouvait sur son étagère à la Réserve.

"Je suppose que vous prévoyez de rester ici à Poudlard, Mlle Nottingham ?"

"Oui, Professeur. Néanmoins…" Elle s'arrêta brusquement au milieu de sa phrase, baissant la tête.

"Oui, continuez, Mlle Nottingham," fit-il d'un ton encourageant.

"J'aimerais bien aller voir mon père, à sa prison, monsieur. Ca fait six mois que je ne l'ai pas vu."

De longues secondes de silence s'écoulèrent. "Je peux organiser ça, si vous le souhaitez," répondit Severus de manière égale.

Lorena leva la tête. "Vous le feriez ? Oh, c'est vraiment…" Elle chercha le mot. "Vraiment très appréciable de votre part, Professeur." « Gentil » et « aimable » n'étaient pas des termes qu'il aurait approuvés pour se décrire lui-même.

"Je suis le Directeur de votre Maison. Il est de mon devoir de faire en sorte que ce genre de problème familial soit résolu pour les étudiants qui en ont besoin. Cependant…" Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la taille de la jeune femme. On pouvait voir qu'elle attendait un enfant. "Comment est-ce que votre père va le prendre quand il saura que vous êtes enceinte ?"

Lorena prit une inspiration. "Je… J'avais l'intention de ne rien lui dire, monsieur."

"Mais il s'en rendra compte."

"Pas avec une bonne cape épaisse autour de moi. Est-ce que vous êtes déjà allé dans une prison moldue, Professeur ? Il n'y a pas de contact physique possible. Seulement une vitre entre les détenus et leurs visiteurs. Nous sommes assis l'un en face de l'autre et nous parlons par un téléphone." Elle soupira. "Je n'ai pas embrassé ni même serré mon père entre mes bras depuis…" Sa voix se perdit. "Depuis longtemps."

"Combien de temps a-t-il été condamné à rester en prison ?" demanda Severus, intéressé.

"Cinq ans, monsieur. Et puisque nous sommes à en parler, il a été condamné parce qu'il avait braqué une station service. Vol à main armée. Son pistolet n'était même pas chargé. Il avait besoin d'argent en espèces pour payer l'incroyable note de bar que lui et ses musiciens avaient laissée." Elle soupira. "Je suppose que ç'aurait été pire si le pistolet avait été chargé."

"Votre père est musicien ?" Severus réalisa à ce moment seulement qu'il ne connaissait pratiquement rien de la jeune femme pour laquelle il éprouvait quelque chose de fort. Il faut dire qu'elle ne s'était pas trop étendue sur sa famille non plus.

"Oui, monsieur. Il joue dans un petit orchestre, quand il ne bénéficie pas du gîte et du couvert gratuits dans les institutions carcérales de Sa Majesté." Un autre soupir. "Ne vous méprenez pas. Je ne le méprise pas. J'aime mon père mais parfois, je me demande si je ne suis pas sa mère, à devoir veiller sur lui comme s'il était le gamin et moi l'adulte. Surtout depuis que ma grand-mère est décédée. Elle était la seule à avoir un tant soit peu d'influence sur lui. Désormais… il est laissé à lui-même. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour lui. A part lui rendre visite."

"Votre grand-mère, la mère de votre père, était celle qui vous a appris le Fourchelang, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui, monsieur." Son ton légèrement sec montrait qu'elle ne souhaitait pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Severus le perçut et il n'insista pas plus. Il y aurait d'autres occasions de lui demander le nom de jeune fille de la vieille dame.

"C'est presque l'heure du dîner, Mlle Nottingham. Laissez-moi vous guider vers la Grande Salle," suggéra Severus quand il entendit la cloche. Lorena hocha la tête, contente que ses retenues soient terminées, que ce trimestre soit terminé. Elle avait faim et elle était fatiguée.

* * *

Severus la guida vers la Grande Salle. Il n'était pas inhabituel de le voir guider Lorena dans les corridors ou ailleurs dans le château. D'autres enseignants, surtout ceux dont les cours se terminaient juste avant les repas, faisaient de même. Parfois, d'autres camarades de classe l'aidaient, Drago Malefoy en particulier, même s'il n'était pas dans la même année et ne suivait pas le même emploi du temps qu'elle. Son attitude avait changé du tout au tout. Il s'était senti plus proche d'elle car il était bien conscient qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie – il croyait toujours qu'il lui devait une dette de vie. Lorena avait remarqué que sa cécité avait poussé les personnes serviables à venir à elle, ce qui lui permettait par la suite de lier connaissance avec des étudiants des quatre maisons, pour son plus grand plaisir.

Mais être guidée par Severus était son petit délice secret. C'était là des occasions où elle savait que rien ne lui arriverait, parmi les groupes d'étudiants. Elle appréciait toujours autant le toucher qu'il employait pour la guider. Si seulement il avait pu être toujours comme ça, au lieu d'être violent. Elle essaya de ne pas penser à ce matin fatal, quand il l'avait forcée. _Quel type d'homme es-tu, Severus Rogue ? Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime tant ?_

Il l'aida à s'asseoir à l'extrémité de la table de Serpentard. Tout le monde était joyeux à l'idée d'être en vacances et de rentrer chez soi le lendemain. Le Directeur donna quelques instructions sur la façon dont les étudiants devaient se rendre à la gare pour prendre le train, en considération des importantes chutes de neige tombées dernièrement. Heureusement, le mauvais temps s'était dissipé, mais la neige était toujours là – jusqu'au printemps suivant.

Drago Malefoy décida de s'asseoir à côté de Lorena – pour le plus grand déplaisir de Severus. Le Maître des Potions, de son siège à la table des professeurs, observait le jeune homme. Ignorant tout de la liaison entre Lorena et Severus, Drago avait sollicité l'avis de son parrain, pour savoir s'il était convenable d'inviter la fille au manoir des Malefoy pour Noël. Bien entendu, Severus n'avait pas du tout été d'accord, pour au moins quatre raisons :

1) la fille était une née-moldue et Narcissa en ferait une attaque ;

2) la fille était une née-moldue et l'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance au comportement de Lucius avec elle ;

3) le plan de Severus pour regagner Lorena impliquait qu'elle restât avec lui et lui seul ;

4) dernier argument et non des moindres, Severus devait obéir à Voldemort – laisser Lorena aller chez les Malefoy signifierait qu'il négligeait les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres de manière délibérée.

Bien évidemment, il n'avait exprimé que la première raison en face du jeune homme. Drago n'avait pas été content mais Severus ne pouvait rien faire contre les préjugés qui avaient cours hors de sa juridiction à Poudlard. Néanmoins, le jeune homme n'était pas certain que sa mère aurait nourri une aussi mauvaise volonté à l'égard de la jeune personne qui avait sauvé la vie de son fils unique lors d'une attaque menée conjointement par les Détraqueurs et les Mangemorts…

La jeune femme, de son côté, avait décidé de tenter sa chance avec Alastor Maugrey. Peut-être qu'il serait dans son bureau après le dîner. Elle ne pouvait pas demander à Drago de l'y amener – Maugrey n'était même pas leur professeur de D.C.F.M. Elle s'y rendrait toute seule, en espérant que l'ex-Auror ne quitterait pas Poudlard juste après le dîner. Elle voulait lui parler et lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé dernièrement.

Lorena demanda à Drago qui se trouvait à la table des professeurs – de manière tout à fait détachée. Il lui confirma que tout le personnel était assis là. Puis ils commencèrent à bavarder sur qui restait et qui partait. A un moment, il fut dit que le Professeur Rogue figurait parmi les membres du personnel de l'Ecole qui resteraient.

Elle sortit de la Grande Salle avec les autres étudiants, en espérant que personne ne s'aviserait de la suivre – et encore moins un certain Maître des Potions. Elle prit son temps pour se rendre au bureau d'Alastor. Il était situé au deuxième étage. Comme elle ne savait pas quand il finirait son repas, elle décida d'attendre discrètement un peu plus loin.

Après une quinzaine de minutes, Lorena alla frapper à la porte de son bureau. Heureusement, Alastor était là et il ouvrit la porte. Il fut surpris de la voir mais il retrouva rapidement le sourire et la fit entrer, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne dans le corridor pour les surveiller.

Une fois qu'elle fût à l'intérieur, Maugrey ferma la porte et mit en place les gardes, jetant un sortilège de silence sur la pièce. Il lui prit la main dans la sienne et l'attira doucement vers lui. Bientôt, ses lèvres trouvèrent celle de la jeune femme et ils furent tous deux ravis dans un baiser profond. Puis, il la mena vers le sofa où ils s'assirent tous les deux.

"Alors, Lorena, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé que nous n'ayons pas pu nous voir ? C'est quoi cette histoire de retenues ? Et avec Rogue, mais pour quoi faire ?"

Lorena ne souhaitait pas expliquer les raisons derrière ces retenues. "Ce n'est pas important," mentit-elle.

"Ca doit l'être, Lorena. Cinq Samedis après-midis entiers d'affilée. Je sais que Rogue est du genre à distribuer des retenues d'une main lourde mais tout de même. Qu'est-ce que vous avez pu faire pour lui taper sur les nerfs au point de finir avec cinq retenues à accomplir avec lui de la sorte ?"

_Si seulement vous le saviez…_ "Je ne veux pas en parler. C'est terminé. Je vous en prie, Alastor, n'insistez pas. Sachez seulement que… que c'était mérité."

"Vous ne voulez pas en parler ? Très bien, vos affaires après tout. Mais quand même. Ca dut être pour un délit sérieux. Je ne suis pas stupide, jeune dame !"

"S'il vous plaît, Alastor !" Lorena plaida, en posant les deux mains sur les épaules de l'homme. "Ne gâchez pas ce moment."

Il sourit. "Vous avez raison. Mon premier baiser en un mois…" Il l'observa. Soudain une vague de désir monta en lui. Il la voulait, terriblement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas désiré une femme autant qu'il désirait Lorena à présent. Il lui prit la bouche encore pour un baiser fiévreux qui les laissa pantelants après de longues minutes. Il embrassait tellement bien…

Lorena pouvait aussi sentir son désir. "Est-ce que vous quitterez Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël ?"

"Oui. Des affaires de famille. Ma vieille mère, avec qui je dois passer Noël, ainsi que toute une tripotée de parents à aller voir. D'autres affaires en souffrance aussi, dont je ne peux pas parler." A son ton, il était évident qu'il n'avait aucune envie de suivre son programme. "J'aurais tant aimé vous avoir avec moi pour les vacances. Loin de Poudlard. Libre de vous tenir, de vous embrasser et de faire tout un tas d'autres choses… oh, allons bon."

"Quelle sorte d'autres choses, Alastor ?" questionna Lorena, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, un ton amusé dans la voix.

"Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ?"

"Eh bien, dites toujours."

Il porta les mains de la jeune femme à son visage. "Alors voyez seulement par vous-même." Il était devenu subitement timide. Lorena fit comme il le lui avait demandé, comprenant qu'il demandait à ce que sa télépathie de contact entre en action sur lui. "A vos risques et périls cependant," ajouta-t-il doucement.

"Je ne suis plus une enfant, Alastor." Lorena entra dans son esprit avec douceur, comme une caresse. Ce qu'elle y vit la fit rougir… mais elle ne recula pas pour autant.

Ils se trouvaient dans un grand lit, dans un lieu inconnu, qu'elle pensa être la chambre à coucher de sa maison. Alastor lui faisait l'amour, attentif à ne pas lui écraser le ventre, lui écartant les jambes pour entrer en elle le plus profondément possible. Elle pouvait l'entendre gémir et grogner, ainsi que ses propres gémissements de plaisir. Elle comprit que c'étaient là ses fantasmes, son désir, la convoitise sexuelle qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Pas de vrais souvenirs. Elle quitta son esprit.

"Vous êtes en colère après moi, Lorena ?"

"Parce que vous abritez de telles… pensées cochonnes ?" Son sourire amusé démentait ses paroles.

Il rit doucement. "Oui. Des pensées _très _cochonnes. Je ne suis qu'un homme après tout !"

"Non," fit-elle après quelques secondes, plus sérieusement. "Je sais que vous me désirez, Alastor. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis plus une enfant."

"Vous pourriez avoir peur… après ce qui vous est arrivé…"

Elle exhala un soupir silencieux. "J'ai peur mais je suppose que c'est normal et qu'il en serait de même avec n'importe quel autre homme, enfin, je crois."

"Je ne vous ferai jamais de mal, Lorena. Je veux seulement vous donner du plaisir. Vous entendre crier de plaisir…" Sa main lui caressa la joue. "Quand je ne pouvais pas vous voir, à cause de ces retenues, avant que vous ayez pu m'en informer, j'avais cru alors que vous ne vouliez plus me voir. Que vous aviez dû penser que j'étais un vieux cochon, à désirer charnellement une jeune dame comme vous. Que je vous avais fait trembler de peur."

"Non, ce n'était pas le cas. C'était seulement une histoire de retenues. Rien à voir avec vous." A présent, les choses étaient moins évidentes, un mois après. Lorena avait été malheureuse lors de la première retenue avec Severus, mais à la deuxième retenue, elle savait que le Maître des Potions n'abuserait pas de sa position avec elle. Elle s'était sentie à l'aise de s'asseoir et de travailler dans la même pièce que lui. Elle avait apprécié les trois dernières retenues. _J'aime toujours Severus_, devait-elle conclure après les cinq retenues – c'est-à-dire juste en cette fin d'après-midi.

_Mais dans quel bazar je me suis fourrée maintenant_, songea-t-elle. Peut-être que passer les vacances toute seule lui ferait du bien. Loin de ces deux hommes. _J'aime Severus mais est-ce que j'aime Alastor ?_ La question surgit dans son esprit tout à coup. _Je l'aime bien, mais l'aimer réellement ? Je ne sais pas._

"Ecoutez, Lorena, je pourrais m'arranger avec Dumbledore pour que je puisse vous emmener avec moi. C'est un bon ami à moi, il sera sûrement d'accord."

"Je sais mais cela vous obligerait à lui faire part de nous… de notre relation. Je ne veux pas que vous ayez des ennuis avec le Directeur." _Et encore moins avec Severus._ Ce dont elle était certaine.

"Non, inutile de lui parler de tout ça. Vous seriez en sécurité avec moi, vous savez. Et il le sait aussi."

Le Directeur remarquerait immédiatement qu'il y aurait anguille sous roche. Le vieux sorcier s'était déjà bien trop impliqué dans sa vie – et celle de Severus – pour se mêler de celle d'Alastor, surtout si elle était de nouveau le centre d'intérêt. Surtout avec cette histoire de Serment Inviolable. "Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Alastor. Il suspecterait quelque chose entre vous et moi, et je ne veux pas que ça arrive. Vous pourriez avoir des ennuis." Elle ne faisait pas allusion aux ennuis avec le règlement de l'Ecole, mais bien avec le Maître des Potions. Severus étant le duelliste qu'il était, et Alastor le guerrier qu'il était, les événements dégénèreraient rapidement entre eux deux. Lorena ne voulait pas en être la cause. "Je vous en prie." Elle estimait trop ces deux hommes pour laisser les choses prendre une telle tournure.

L'ex-Auror hocha la tête. "Vous avez raison." Il posa son regard sur elle à nouveau. "Lorena… ne le prenez pas mal mais… je veux faire l'amour avec vous. Maintenant."

"Maintenant ?"

"Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer combien je vous désire… combien je veux vous montrer que faire l'amour est si agréable…" Il se rapprocha d'elle, l'embrassant dans le cou. "Te donner tout ce que j'ai… Te donner du plaisir… Te réconforter… Guérir cette blessure que je sens profonde en toi… Je veux t'aimer… Laisse-moi t'aimer… s'il te plaît…" Il l'implorait d'une manière à la fois douce et puissante.

Lorena réfléchit rapidement. Elle avait connu deux hommes – Severus et Voldemort. Severus avait été un amant merveilleux – mais aussi l'homme qui l'avait violée. Voldemort l'avait seulement violée, et sauvagement. Comment cela pourrait-il être que d'être aimée par un autre homme ? Un homme qui ne lui ferait pas de mal ? Un homme qui la ferait se sentir respectée et aimée ? Severus l'avait forcée mais par pur désir et passion, très vraisemblablement le même désir, la même passion qui animait Alastor Maugrey en cet instant précis.

"Passe la soirée avec moi, Lorena… Sois mienne… S'il te plaît…"

Elle sentit sa résolution vaciller. La seule pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit fut qu'elle était déjà enceinte. Aucun risque alors de ce côté-là. Elle remarqua alors qu'Alastor avait glissé ses mains sous sa robe, entre ses cuisses. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, scellant leur consentement. _Juste pour une seule soirée. Pour m'assurer que… que je t'aime toujours, Severus._ "Alors, aime-moi, Alastor." Dès qu'elle eut prononcé ces paroles, le désir lui inonda le ventre, au-delà de toute imagination, comme si ses hormones s'étaient subitement affolées. Son corps se rendit à celui d'Alastor.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se déshabillaient l'un l'autre, leurs bouches toujours collées l'une à l'autre, dans sa chambre. Alastor la désirait comme un fou mais il avait décidé de prendre son temps avec elle. Ses mains étaient chaudes bouillantes sur la peau de la jeune femme. Sa chair d'homme était déjà dure quand il la mena vers son lit. Il s'assit sur le lit et lui prit la main dans la sienne.

"Maintenant, Lorena, j'ignore à quel point tu sais y faire en matière d'homme et de sexe… Mais il y a des choses qu'une femme peut faire pour donner du plaisir à un homme."

Lorena ne dit rien, tout à coup timide. Elle réalisa qu'elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose sur ce même plaisir à donner à un homme. Severus l'avait déflorée, il l'avait possédée plusieurs fois d'affilée pendant le rituel de virginité, puis plus tard dans la matinée, près de la source de la caverne. Après cela, plus rien d'autre ne s'était passé entre eux deux, à part quelques baisers. Et sauf le viol, un mois plus tard. Sans mentionner le viol que Voldemort avait perpétré sur elle aussi.

"Je ne connais pas grand chose, Alastor," confessa Lorena à voix basse.

Son œil magique la fixa. Il lui sourit gentiment. "Ne t'inquiète pas, Lorena. Je peux te montrer. Laisse-moi te montrer."

Alastor lui prit la main dans la sienne et la posa sur son sexe d'homme. Lorena n'en fut pas surprise car elle avait déjà touché celui de Severus. Ses doigts étaient doux et légers sur son pénis dur comme la pierre. Il était énorme. "Prends-le. Caresse-le. Oui… comme ça… bien… continue…" Il lui caressa les cheveux avec douceur. "Maintenant, mets-le dans la bouche", fit-il après quelques minutes, estimant qu'elle était habituée à manipuler son sexe. "Suce-le comme… comme une crème glacée. Est-ce que tu aimes les crèmes glacées, Lorena ?"

Elle lui sourit. "Oh, oui, j'aime." Lentement, elle prit le sexe de l'homme dans sa bouche, d'abord avec précaution, puis de plus en plus profondément. Alastor la guidait doucement, inspirant de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'elle le prenait entre ses lèvres.

"Ooooh, Lorena… c'est tellement bon… oh, tu es si douée pour l'amour…"

Elle le laissa la guider, suçant son sexe avec plus d'ardeur, tirant d'Alastor plus de grognements de plaisir. Après quelques minutes, il se retira de la bouche de la jeune femme. "Je ne veux pas jouir maintenant… pas avant de t'avoir donné du plaisir… Mon tour à présent…"

Il la poussa délicatement sur le lit, lui écartant les jambes. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et commença à lui lécher le sexe, sa langue taquinant son clitoris doucement mais sensuellement. Severus lui avait déjà fait ça, donc elle n'en fut pas surprise. Mais le plaisir n'en était pas moins intense. Elle gémit sa joie, s'ouvrant à son amant. Alastor lui donna du plaisir avec ses mains, ses doigts, sa langue, avant de la pénétrer, après s'être bien assuré qu'elle était prête à l'accueillir. Il était bien membré lui aussi mais il fut attentif et doux quand il la posséda.

Il grogna fort quand il entra en elle. Elle était un peu étroite et son propre sexe était devenu énorme à présent, dans son désir de lui faire l'amour. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas couché avec une femme. Cette sensation… la paroi de son vagin chaud et humide se serrant autour de son sexe palpitant, qui allait et venait en elle, glissant avec aisance, tout cela fut beaucoup trop fort pour lui le contenir et il exprima son plaisir à voix haute.

"Ooooh, Lorena… ma déesse de l'amour… tu es faite pour donner du plaisir à un homme…" Il se pencha vers elle, ses lèvres attrapant les siennes dans un baiser fiévreux. "Dis-moi si je te fais mal, ma chérie… Je sais que je suis bien monté… Je ne veux pas te faire mal, à toi et au bébé."

Lorena ressentait un véritable plaisir entre les bras d'Alastor. Elle lui saisit les bras, les épaules, approfondissant le baiser, leurs langues se livrant à un jeu sensuel. Elle gémit fort, en réponse aux grognements de l'homme. "Oh, non, c'est si bon… Alastor… tellement bon… continue comme ça…"

Tout comme dans son fantasme, il lui prit les jambes et les écarta encore plus, la pénétrant entièrement, jusqu'à la garde, surpris de constater qu'elle pouvait le prendre tout entier. "Tu es à moi… mon amour…" dit-il dans un souffle saccadé, le plaisir montant en lui.

Elle cria son plaisir dans un orgasme soudain et intense qui la surprit. Une fois qu'elle fut comblée, Alastor arrêta son mouvement en elle et se retira d'elle. "Maintenant, je veux te prendre dans une autre position, laisse-moi te montrer… tu sentiras un plaisir différent. Laisse-moi te donner du plaisir différemment." Il la retourna pour qu'elle se retrouve à quatre pattes sur le lit, et la prit par derrière, son sexe se glissant rapidement entre les murs humides et serrés de la caverne moite ainsi offerte à lui. C'était la toute première fois qu'un homme la prenait ainsi. Lorena dut reconnaître qu'elle aimait bien cette position. Il avait raison, elle éprouvait un plaisir différent mais toujours avec autant de joie et d'intensité qu'avant.

Alastor la chevaucha avec passion tout en faisant attention à ne pas faire mal au bébé qu'elle portait. Il était assez excité par son ventre de femme enceinte en fait. Pour un sorcier de son âge, il était très content d'être capable de satisfaire le désir d'une jeune sorcière, l'amenant plusieurs fois à l'orgasme, au point de la faire hurler de plaisir.

Pourtant, au sommet du plaisir qu'elle ressentait, Lorena ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à un seul homme – et ce n'était pas l'homme qui était en train de lui faire l'amour. Dans sa tête, Severus apparut, l'aimant, la caressant, l'embrassant, la possédant avec ardeur. Elle dut s'empêcher de crier le nom de Severus au moment de jouir.

L'amour avait été particulièrement intense pour eux deux. Alastor était heureux d'avoir pu donner autant de plaisir à la jeune sorcière qui le chevauchait à son tour. Il lui prit les mamelons dans la bouche, lui palpant les seins avec délices, tandis qu'elle exhalait son plaisir avec force. Il jouit lorsqu'elle lui prit les lèvres avec les siennes pour un baiser profond. Oui, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait l'amour comme ça, avec une femme comme elle, si douée pour le sexe et l'amour. Il se promit de lui apprendre d'autres choses à son retour des vacances.

Lorena avait été soulagée de voir qu'elle pouvait toujours coucher avec un homme et y prendre du plaisir. Mais le plus important était qu'elle avait reçu la confirmation que, peu importe ce que l'avenir pouvait lui réserver, à elle et à son enfant, elle aimait toujours Severus, de tout son corps, de tout son esprit, de toute son âme. Plus que jamais.

Lorena quitta les appartements d'Alastor environ deux heures après y être entrée, après avoir couché avec lui plusieurs fois dans une étreinte insensée. Elle se sentait légère, contente, soulagée d'une certaine façon. Elle aurait deux semaines environ pour méditer sur sa liaison avec Alastor – et sur sa relation avec Severus. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était tout à fait prête à affronter le Maître des Potions, mais elle se sentait bien mieux armée pour lui faire face ultérieurement – mieux armée et avec plus d'espoir aussi. Rien que pour ce cadeau-là, Lorena se sentirait reconnaissante à Alastor Maugrey pour le restant de ses jours.

_**

* * *

**_

Le chapitre contient une référence aux Blues Brothers – l'une de mes autres fandoms favorites. Une belle médaille en chocolat pour tout ceux qui la trouveront et me laisseront une revue pour me le dire ! MDR

_**Merci de laisser des revues ! Le chocolat ne suffit généralement pas pour l'inspiration, mais les revues, oui, ça aide franchement ! Et puis je suppose qu'un tel chapitre ne doit pas vous laisser indifférents non plus, eh ?**_

_**Vite, une revue, pour éviter la grève des muses ! Je vous rappelle qu'elles sont syndiquées. Elles ne se gêneront pas pour me pondre une grève sauvage, sans me donner un préavis. MDR**_


	57. Choix et conséquences

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**57 – Choix et conséquences**

Lorena arriva rapidement à la salle commune de Serpentard, sans rencontrer quiconque, pas même Severus dans le quartier des cachots. Tout le monde était occupé à faire ses bagages et Serpentard ne faisait pas exception. Son dortoir était une vraie ruche. Tous les Serpentards quittaient le château pour les vacances, car ils avaient tous une famille. Sauf elle.

Lorena ne voulait pas laisser cette pensée la chagriner. Elle était de bien trop bonne humeur, après une si bonne coucherie, pour s'attrister sur sa situation familiale. Elle ouvrit sa malle et commença à la vider.

"Donc, tu pars aussi, cette année ?" lui demanda l'une de ses camarades de dortoir.

Lorena tourna la tête vers la voix. "Plus tard dans la semaine." Dire un "non" catégorique tout en étant mariée aurait semblé bien trop étrange. "Mais j'ai pensé saisir l'opportunité de faire un peu de rangement dans le bazar qui habite ma malle avant de faire ma valise en fait."

L'autre Serpentarde gloussa. "Oui, c'est incroyable tout ce qu'on peut accumuler en quelques semaines." Elle s'arrêta. "Au fait, où est-ce que tu vas garder les affaires du bébé ?"

Dès que le mot "bébé" avait été prononcé, les autres filles du dortoir cessèrent leurs activités et se rassemblèrent autour du lit de Lorena.

"Quand est-ce que tu vas l'avoir ?"

"C'est un garçon ou une fille ?"

"Je ne savais pas que tu étais enceinte, Lorena. Tu nous as bien eues. Je ne m'en serais pas aperçue, s'il n'y avait pas eu ce cours de Potions de Rogue la dernière fois, quand il t'a interdit de travailler sur cette potion."

Lorena ne s'était pas attendue à cette tournure. Quelque chose lui susurra que ses camarades de dortoir avaient attendu jusqu'à la dernière soirée pour lui poser des questions qui avaient dû leur brûler la langue depuis cet infamant cours de Potions.

Elle soupira. Elle pensa à ses camarades de dortoir. C'étaient des sang-purs, certaines d'entre elles pouvaient avoir des Mangemorts dans leur famille. Elle décida de mentir, pour rester cohérente avec les attentes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Je suis supposée donner naissance cet été. Vers la fin du mois de Juillet. C'est un garçon."

Les filles autour gloussèrent avec excitation. "Comment tu vas l'appeler ?"

"Alan. Pour moi, c'est déjà « Alan »."

"Et qui est le père ? Quelqu'un que nous connaissons ? Pansy Parkinson dit que tu a dû coucher avec un sale moldu et que maintenant, c'est son enfant que tu portes."

"Ca ne vous regarde pas," répliqua Lorena d'une voix froide. "Ca ne regarde pas Pansy non plus. Sachez que je suis mariée, c'est tout. Mais n'essayez pas de savoir qui il est." Elle montra l'anneau des Serpents-d'Amour pour étayer ses affirmations.

"Je ne crois pas ce que Pansy dit sur le père, qu'il est un moldu et tout," fit l'une des filles d'une voix pensive. "J'aurais plutôt tendance à croire que ton… mari est quelqu'un d'important dans le monde magique pour que tu ne dises absolument rien sur son identité."

Le visage de Lorena devint impassible, sentant le danger. La fille était pile dessus. Par réflexe, elle ferma son esprit avec l'Occlumencie. "Vous pouvez croire tout ce que vous voulez. Mais je ne vous dirais pas qui il est. Pas même si c'est un moldu ou un sorcier." Bien entendu, elle ne leur raconterait rien. "Maintenant, jeunes dames, vous devriez continuez à faire vos bagages, sinon vous allez être en retard."

"Je trouve ça intéressant d'avoir une femme enceinte parmi nous, Lorena," dit une autre fille. "Je sais que je suis déjà promise à un sorcier et je me marierai dès que je serai diplômée. Au moins, j'aurai vu ce que c'est que d'être enceinte. Tu as de l'expérience."

Lorena était contente de l'ouverture ainsi offerte d'échapper aux questions sur son état. "Tu veux dire que… Tu vas te marier ? Déjà ?"

Elle entendit une fille tirer une chaise. "J'ai fini mes valises. Elle a raison, ça, c'est de la vraie expérience, pas des trucs qu'on lit dans les livres." Bientôt, les quatre autres filles étaient assises sur le lit à côté ou bien sur des chaises. _Soirée filles_, songea Lorena. _Avec moi qui leur distribue ma soit-disant sagesse_, pensa-t-elle avec dérision. _Qui suis-je pour être considérée comme sage ? Amoureuse d'un Mage Noir, brutal et violent, qui sera ma perte..._ L'expérience de ses camarades de dortoir était intéressante aussi à entendre, cela changeait. Elle était prête à les écouter, un authentique intérêt se lisant sur son visage.

"Oui," répondit la fille promise. "Les familles sang-purs font souvent ça. Les mariages sont arrangés à la naissance ou dans la petite enfance, tu sais. J'ai été promise quand j'avais trois ans. Bon, c'est que m'ont dit mes parents."

Lorena ressentit de la compassion pour la fille. Elle n'avait pas eu elle-même trop le choix non plus mais au moins, elle aimait Severus – en dépit de sa brutalité et de sa nature impitoyable envers elle. Elle avait choisi d'assumer les conséquences de ses choix. Alors que cette jeune fille… Elle n'avait pas eu de choix du tout, pas même son mot à dire dans une décision qui affecterait sa vie entière. Lorena songea que ce n'était pas si mal que ça d'être une sorcière née-moldue après tout. Ses parents ne lui auraient jamais fait une telle chose. Pas même sa grand-mère « vieux-jeu » et quelque peu stricte.

"Et comment tu te sens par rapport à ça ?" lui demanda Lorena.

"Quel âge a-t-il ?" demanda une autre fille.

"Il a vingt-cinq ans. Il travaille au Ministère. Ce que je ressens ? Eh bien, je n'en sais rien. Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu, sauf une fois l'été dernier, mais je vais le revoir à Noël, donc je pourrais vous en dire plus à mon retour. Sa famille est aussi de sang-pur. Mes parents ne m'auraient jamais laissée épouser un sang-mêlé."

_Severus est un sang-mêlé_, songea Lorena, sans savoir pourquoi cette pensée avait surgi dans son esprit. Elle pensa que ces préjugés sur le statut de sang s'exerçaient non seulement contre les nés-moldus mais aussi contre les sang-purs eux-mêmes.

"Est-ce qu'il est beau ?" demanda une troisième fille. "Au moins, il n'y a pas trop de différence d'âge. Parfois, ça arrive aussi."

"Il n'est pas trop mal. Il a de l'argent et il est issu d'une famille prestigieuse. Il est parent avec le Ministre de la Magie lui-même."

A entendre ce détail, les filles sursautèrent et éclatèrent en diverses exclamations admiratives. Sauf Lorena. "Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? Est-ce qu'il t'aime ? Est-ce qu'il est gentil avec toi ? Gentil, prévenant et tout ?"

Les questions de Lorena déclenchèrent des rires. La fille la plus proche de Lorena parvint à étouffer son rire. "Lorena… incurable romantique… ce n'est pas si important. L'argent, le pouvoir, le prestige, le rang, voilà ce qui est le plus important," dit-elle.

"Mais où est-ce que ce tu te crois, là, maintenant ?" demanda une autre. "Tu es ici à Serpentard !"

_C'est vrai, c'est tellement Serpentard_, songea Lorena avec un soupir intérieur.

"La gentillesse, la compréhension, la complicité, le respect, dans un couple, sont aussi importants. C'est ça l'amour." _Est-ce que j'ai ça aussi avec Severus ?_ Son cœur lui fit profondément mal pendant quelques secondes. _Non, je ne l'ai pas. Il ne te donne rien de tout cela. Tu n'es pas dans une meilleure situation que ces filles sur ce point._ Elle n'était pas différente que sa camarade de dortoir qui devait bientôt se marier. Son mariage avec Severus avait été arrangé et même plus qu'assuré par une Serment Inviolable. Il ne lui donnait rien de ce qu'elle avait énuméré – et très probablement, il ne lui en donnerait pas plus à l'avenir. La seule chose qu'il lui donnerait, serait son nom. Elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas éclater en sanglots devant ces filles. De plus, son futur mari n'était pas beau, selon les normes des autres gens. Elle n'avait aucune idée s'il avait les moyens d'entretenir une famille. Il avait presque le double de son âge. Il était un Mangemort. Il était…

_Il est l'homme que j'aime._

"Lorena, est-ce que ça va ? Tu es toute pâle."

Lorena se sortit de sa rêverie. "Oh, oui, je songeais seulement à tout ce que vous aviez dit. Intéressant." _J'ai fait un choix. Personne ne m'a contrainte à accepter ce Serment. J'y ai consenti. J'ai consenti à garder ce bébé. J'ai consenti à suivre ce rituel. J'ai consenti à me donner à lui pour ma première fois avec un homme. Personne ne m'a contrainte à l'aimer. Car bien sûr que je l'aime. C'est seulement lui qui ne ressent pas d'amour pour moi._ "Oui, je vais bien."

Le sujet de la conversation dériva sur les grossesses en général, sur un ton plaisant. Lorena dut avouer qu'elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose, sa seule source fiable d'informations étant Mme Pomfresh, car elle n'avait personne, pas même sa mère ou sa grand-mère pour lui donner des tuyaux sur la question. Et encore heureux, il y avait toujours les livres, pour les questions qu'elle ne serait pas capable de poser à la médi-sorcière.

Le Maître des Potions aurait été aussi une source fiable d'informations. Il était versé dans tant de sujets ! Mais Lorena ne souhaitait pas aborder ce sujet avec lui. Sûrement qu'il ne souhaitait pas en discuter non plus. Après tout, si elle n'était pas tombée enceinte, tout aurait été fort différent. Une seule chose serait restée immuable cependant.

_Mon amour éternel pour Severus._

Une fois encore, sa pensée revenait à lui.

_**

* * *

**__**  
Et alors, cette référence sur les Blues Brothers dans le Chapitre 56 ? Personne n'a trouvé ? Comme dirait Severus :**_** Personne ? Comme c'est décevant... **_**(je crois que c'est comme ça qu'il l'a dit dans le **_**Prisonnier d'Azkaban**_**, le film). La référence se trouvait dans le crime que le père de Lorena a commise et qui lui a valu un séjour en prison. Le même crime que celui qui a envoyé Jake Blues à la prison de Joliet dans le film. Je ne pouvais pas résister, je ne suis qu'une fan... Est-ce que je devrais garder toutes les médailles en chocolat pour moi alors ? MDR - il y aura d'autres occasions de distribuer des médailles en chocolat... En attendant, allez voir le film ! Ca vaut la peine, c'est très drôle, c'est un vrai remède contre la tristesse et la musique est splendide. (Je parle du film original de 1980.)**_

_**Merci de me laisser des revues ! Beaucoup, beaucoup de revues ! Allons, c'est pas difficile... **_


	58. Plans de Serpentards

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**58 – Plans de Serpentards**

Le jour du départ, tout le monde était prêt à quitter le château, en route pour la gare de Pré-au-Lard, où le Poudlard Express devait partir à 11 heures.

Tout le monde sauf Drago Malefoy. Il avait reçu un hibou de sa mère lui expliquant qu'elle viendrait pour rencontrer la jeune femme qui avait sauvé la vie de son fils unique. Elle rencontrerait Lorena le lendemain et Transplanerait ensuite pour revenir au manoir des Malefoy avec son fils. Le jeune homme avait été surpris mais sa tournure d'esprit Serpentarde entrevit rapidement les possibilités intéressantes que cette situation pouvait offrir.

Il alla voir Lorena et lui parla de l'accompagner jusqu'au portail du château à la rencontre de sa mère. Lorena était d'accord, curieuse de rencontrer la mère de Drago. Elle était consciente qu'une sorcière de sang-pur telle que Narcissa Malefoy, née Black, ne se comporte pas de manière très aimable avec elle, une née-moldue. Elle fit part de ces préjugés à Drago, assez librement d'ailleurs. Le jeune Serpentard resta impassible bien qu'il dût admettre que toute sa famille partageait la même opinion que celle qu'il entretenait vis-à-vis des nés-moldus.

"Et maintenant, Drago, est-ce que c'est important pour toi ?"

"Que tu sois une Sang-de… une née-moldue ?"

"Oui."

Il lui fallut de longues secondes avant de répondre. "Non, ça ne l'est pas. Ca ne l'est pas, enfin, ça ne l'est plus pour moi."

"Dans ce cas, je serai honorée de rencontrer ta mère."

Ce fut ce qui scella leur accord – pour la plus grande joie de Drago. Il avait d'autres plans en tête cependant. Il avait passé la soirée avec Lorena, tous les deux seuls dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Ils étaient les deux derniers Serpentards à rester, tous les autres avaient embarqué à bord du Poudlard Express le matin même. Elle joua même du violon pour lui. Drago réalisa que c'était là la toute première fois qu'elle jouait devant un étudiant de Poudlard – elle avait déjà joué avant, une seule fois, mais devant le personnel de l'Ecole seulement.

Il apprécia tout particulièrement le morceau intitulé _Contradanza_, qui se jouait sur un rythme rapide. Il applaudit même à la fin du morceau et ils finirent par un fou rire partagé dans la bonne humeur que leur avait laissé la musique.

"Lorena, tu devrais jouer plus souvent devant nous autres, je suis sûr qu'on passerait un super moment ! Tu es vraiment douée."

"Ne te moque pas de moi, Drago !"

"Mais je ne me moque pas de toi. Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux. Je vais voir si on ne peut pas organiser une petite fête pour le trimestre prochain. Il est grand temps de ré-instituer chez Serpentard les bonnes fêtes qu'on faisait dans le temps. Tu te souviens ?"

"Oui, tu as raison. Ca fait bien longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu de ces fêtes. Je soutiens tout à fait ton idée ! L'idée d'une fête, s'entend." Elle rit.

Drago la regarda d'un air sérieux. Lorena joua le morceau nostalgique intitulé _Ashokan Farewell_. Il fut ému par l'atmosphère tendre de la musique. Quand elle eut terminé, il posa une main douce sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Par ce contact, Lorena perçut qu'il avait été ébranlé par sa musique.

"Tu l'as aimé ?" lui demanda-t-elle une fois qu'ils eurent fini.

"La musique ou le baiser ? J'ai aimé les deux, tu sais." Sur ces paroles, il l'embrassa encore, cette fois plus profondément. Il la serra plus fort contre lui, tout en approfondissant le baiser.

Dans l'ombre de l'entrée de la salle commune, une personne se tenait, attirée par la musique, les applaudissements et les rires. Severus vit Lorena et Drago s'embrasser. Ce n'était pas un baiser passionné, pas comme celui que Maugrey avait donné à la jeune femme, pas comme les baisers qu'il lui avait donnés lui-même, mais elle semblait en apprécier la douceur.

L'aiguillon de la jalousie et la possessivité piqua le cœur du Maître des Potions. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre Drago – son filleul ! – mais cela faisait mal quand même. Elle était à lui ! Aucun autre homme ne pouvait l'avoir, pas même son filleul, pas même pour un baiser. Severus toucha l'anneau des Serpents-d'Amour qu'il portait sous ses vêtements. Un intense sentiment de perte envahit son âme. Adieu l'époque où Lorena ne jouait que pour lui, et lui seul. Adieu l'époque où les baisers de la jeune femme lui étaient réservés, et à lui seul. Adieu l'époque où son attention était uniquement pour lui, et lui seul.

Severus préféra quitter l'entrée de la salle commune de Serpentard, se retirant vers ses appartements en silence. Il noierait sa tristesse, son chagrin, sa jalousie, dans du whisky PurFeu, se sentant affreusement seul, tandis que l'objet de son désir ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres de là.

Lorena se dégagea de l'étreinte de Drago. Elle avait senti la démangeaison provoquée par son anneau de Serpents-d'Amour sur son doigt. Elle avait perçu que Severus n'avait pas été très loin de là. Enfin, les appartements du Maître des Potions ne se trouvaient pas très loin. L'ensemble des cachots appartenait à la Maison de Serpentard. Elle n'avait aucune idée de combien il avait pu être proche, dans les parages.

"Je pense que nous devrions aller nous coucher et avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil," fit-elle doucement. "Je suis fatiguée."

Drago la mena vers l'un des sofas. "S'il te plaît, Lorena, reste seulement un peu encore avec moi." Il y avait une sorte de supplique dans sa voix. Une supplique pour un peu de tendresse et de compagnie. "Je te promets qu'il n'y aura rien de plus qu'un peu de flirt."

Elle soupira. "Tu promets ?"

"Oui," répondit-il sérieusement. "Je suppose… qu'avec le bébé… tu ne peut pas faire grand-chose," ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire.

Lorena sourit. _Si seulement il savait… _Elle eut une pensée pour Alastor Maugrey. "Non, je suppose." Elle remit son instrument dans son étui et s'assit sur le sofa à côté de Drago. Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'appuya là, contre lui, tendrement serrée dans ses bras. Par sa télépathie de contact, elle perçut que le sale gosse gâté qu'il était, avait faim de tendresse, en dépit d'une mère dévouée. Ils demeurèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant de longues minutes avant de recommencer à s'embrasser.

Au bout d'une heure passée ainsi, à rire, à s'embrasser, à bavarder, à flirter, ils se séparèrent pour leurs dortoirs respectifs. Pour être sincère, Drago n'aurait pas dit « non » à une nuit d'amour avec Lorena. Ils avaient toute la salle commune pour eux deux. Ils avaient leurs dortoirs tout entiers pour eux deux. Mais il respecta le souhait de la jeune femme de dormir dans son lit toute seule. Ce qui le motiva encore plus à mettre son plan à exécution le lendemain.

Qu'elle était mariée ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit. Apparemment, elle ne semblait pas être dérangée plus que cela par un petit peu d'infidélité à son mari – si l'on pouvait parler ainsi. Pour l'instant, il s'en moquait. Si Lorena elle-même n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient, cela voulait probablement dire que son mariage était très certainement un mariage arrangé, ou bien qu'elle n'accordait pas une grande importance à son époux. Il laissa le sujet de côté, il ne lui posa même pas de questions à ce propos. Lorena ne fit rien pour contredire son opinion sur le sujet non plus.

* * *

Severus dormit à peine cette nuit-là. Il était bien conscient que Lorena et Drago étaient seuls dans leurs dortoirs. Il imagina toutes sortes de choses se passant entre eux –par exemple, que ces deux-là baisent ensemble pendant toute la nuit, quelque chose qu'il aurait bien fait lui-même avec la jeune femme. Ce qui alimenta sa jalousie encore plus, sa possessivité parvenant à des degrés jamais atteints auparavant. _Elle est à moi ! C'est à moi qu'elle appartient ! _Soudain, il voulut aller la voir dans son dortoir et la prendre là. Une expérience certes intéressante, que celle de faire l'amour à l'une de ses étudiantes, dans le propre dortoir de celle-ci.

Une voix cruelle s'insinua dans son esprit, susurrant : _« Non, elle appartient au Seigneur des Ténèbres. » _Cela avait été différent. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait violée, il n'avait éprouvé aucun sentiment, quel qu'il fût, pour Lorena. Alors que Maugrey, puis Drago… deux autres hommes que lui qui étaient parvenus à se frayer un chemin dans le cœur de la jeune femme, en se montrant gentils avec elle, tandis que lui, Severus, n'avait seulement réussi qu'à la brutaliser, en la violant aussi.

Oh, comme c'était douloureux ! Comme son sentiment pour elle était fort désormais, mais à présent, elle était perdue pour lui, pour toujours, car maintenant, elle se trouvait dans les bras d'un autre homme ! Severus résista à la pulsion d'aller vérifier si les deux étudiants se trouvaient bien dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. C'était ce qu'il aurait dû faire, il aurait ainsi constaté que Lorena était seule dans son lit, et Drago dans le sien.

Il avait aimé auparavant. Lily lui avait été ravie par un autre homme. Maintenant, il aimait à nouveau et cette fois, Lorena lui avait été prise par deux autres hommes. _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a raison… L'amour est une faiblesse. L'amour mène à la souffrance. La souffrance mène à la haine. La haine mène aux Ténèbres. Les Ténèbres mènent à la mort… La mort mène au désespoir… Je suis déjà dans le désespoir. Je suis déjà dans les Ténèbres._ Il avala promptement un autre verre de whisky.

Il avait fini par se remettre de la perte et de la mort de Lily. Mais cette fois, Severus n'était pas certain de pouvoir se remettre de l'absence de Lorena hors de sa vie. _Je l'ai perdue ce jour fatal quand je l'ai violée. Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ça à la femme que je… ? Diable de tempérament que je peux avoir…_

Severus décida d'aller se coucher. Dans son for intérieur, il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas lâcher prise. Il ne pouvait pas la lâcher. Une fois dans son lit, il sortit l'anneau des Serpents-d'Amour de dessous sa chemise de nuit. Il le porta à ses lèvres, s'imaginant en train d'embrasser la jeune femme tendrement, se voyant bien l'embrasser lui-même dans la salle commune de Serpentard, tout comme Drago l'avait fait ce soir.

_Il faut que je l'emmène avec moi à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Il faut que nous quittions Poudlard. Ensemble. Je la ferai mienne une fois chez moi. Dans mon lit, là-bas. Personne autour pour nous surveiller. Je veux être seul avec toi, Lorena, pour te posséder de la façon dont je veux te posséder. La seule façon qui soit de te posséder, la seule façon qui soit et que tu mérites._

* * *

Le lendemain, Lorena et Drago prirent leur petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, avec les autres étudiants qui restaient à Poudlard pour les vacances. Les deux Serpentards devaient se mêler aux membres des autres Maisons, car une seule table avait été dressée pour les étudiants. Lorena semblait incroyablement à l'aise avec les autres Maisons et elle leur présenta Drago. Ils le connaissaient mais elle fit de son mieux pour leur montrer combien sociable et amical il pouvait être. Devant ces efforts qu'elle déployait, il réussit à bien se comporter selon les attentes de sa camarade. Il finit même par apprécier ce moment.

Lorena avait un talent incroyable pour rassembler les gens, combien différents ils pouvaient être les uns des autres, combien leurs préoccupations pouvaient être éloignées les unes des autres. De là, elle réussissait à amener les gens ainsi touchés vers de nouveaux points de vue, à les inciter à reconsidérer les situations sous un angle nouveau, à les pousser à changer leur comportement sur certains sujets. Severus et Drago en étaient de bons exemples, en particulier Drago.

Bien évidemment, l'animosité du jeune homme envers Gryffondor n'avait pas disparu en un clin d'oeil. Mais il leur témoignait un intérêt poli, se sentant plus à l'aise avec les étudiants de Serdaigle, surtout avec deux d'entre eux qui étaient des sang-purs. Drago étant lui-même un étudiant talentueux, il se sentait bien avec des étudiants intéressés par des sujets académiques.

De la table des professeurs, Severus observait Lorena avec attention. Il n'y avait aucun geste entre Drago et elle qui indiquerait une quelconque intimité entre eux deux. Ils semblaient seulement bien s'entendre. Sa jalousie avait disparu mais sa possessivité était toujours là, un aiguillon puissant planté dans son coeur.

"Severus, est-ce que vous allez bien, vraiment ?" fit une voix près de lui.

Le Maître des Potions regarda dans la direction d'où provenait cette voix. Minerva McGonagall s'était assise jusqu'à côté de lui. "Severus ?" demanda-t-elle encore une fois. "Est-ce que vous avez bien dormi la nuit dernière ?"

"Oui, oui, Minerva, j'ai bien dormi." C'était un pur mensonge. La Directrice adjointe n'était pas pour autant stupide. Elle pouvait repérer une véritable rumination à des kilomètres. Mais Severus étant Severus, elle n'insista pas plus avant. Elle se contenta de soupirer, lui jetant des coups d'œil pour bien lui montrer qu'elle ne croyait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il lui avait répondu. Cependant, cet air boudeur et pensif qu'il affichait semblait différent de la rumination habituelle qu'il montrait parfois. Minerva avait connu Severus pendant presque toute la vie du sorcier, depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds à Poudlard à l'âge de 11 ans. Elle connaissait la plupart de ses secrets, qu'il était un Mangemort et un espion pour le compte de l'Ordre. Elle savait bien lire sur le visage de l'homme. Non, cette expression soucieuse était des plus inhabituelles.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Lorena et Drago retournèrent à la salle commune de Serpentard. Ils s'embrassèrent là encore, avant qu'elle ne le renvoie à son dortoir pour qu'il finisse de faire ses bagages. Pendant qu'il était ainsi occupé, elle prit son instrument et joua divers morceaux. La _Contradanza_ résonna entre les murs de la salle commune et plus loin dans les cachots, donnant aux lieux une atmosphère de joie.

Severus était aussi retourné aux cachots – à ses appartements. Néanmoins, le son de la musique lui parvint. Lorena jouait puissamment – _fortissimo _– autant qu'elle le pouvait. Intrigué et plutôt habitué à l'entendre jouer avec douceur, Severus se rendit à la salle commune de Serpentard pour voir ce qu'il en retournait.

Elle se tenait là, au milieu de la salle, seule. Elle était face à la porte. Debout, un air énergique sur le visage, un sourire féroce sur les lèvres, comme si elle déversait tout ce qu'elle avait sur son instrument et dans sa musique. Ses mouvements étaient rapides et précis. L'un de ses pieds battaient la mesure sur le sol, en tempo avec sa musique. Elle semblait possédée et pendant une seconde ou deux, son attitude fit peur à Severus. Il se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu lui passer par l'esprit, pour jouer de la sorte.

Il remarqua bientôt qu'elle avait enchanté son violon, afin que les sons en sortent amplifiés. Le son était beau mais il portait quelque chose d'à la fois menaçant et désespéré, malgré l'air joyeux qu'elle jouait. Par leur lien, il pouvait sentir la magie de la jeune femme, une magie qui s'exprimait par son instrument. Parfois, lorsque son archet frottait les cordes un peu trop brutalement, on pouvait voir quelques étincelles surgir.

Severus l'observa, fasciné. Après avoir joué la _Contradanza_ trois ou quatre fois d'affilée, Lorena s'arrêta, hors d'haleine, comme si elle venait de courir un marathon. Un air évident de satisfaction illuminait ses traits. Puis elle sentit la démangeaison au niveau de son anneau de Serpents-d'Amour. "Professeur Rogue ?" appela-t-elle doucement.

Il hésita avant de s'avancer. "Oui. Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire, Mlle Nottingham ? C'est quoi tout ce bazar ?" Sa voix comportait quelque chose de dangereux qui avertit Lorena qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

_Mince. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ Elle devait réfléchir, et vite. "Je jouais seulement, monsieur. Je suis toute seule, monsieur."

"Non, vous n'êtes pas toute seule dans les cachots, Mlle Nottingham ! J'y suis aussi et je crois que Mr Malefoy est quelque part ici aussi !"

Elle avait perçu sa mauvaise humeur et que la musique n'était qu'un prétexte pour exhaler sa rancoeur. _Mais de la rancœur pour quoi ? Contre qui ?_ "Je suis désolée, monsieur, je crois que j'ai joué un peu trop _fortissimo_. J'en avais besoin mais je ne le ferai plus à partir de maintenant." Elle eut soudain une idée, une idée qui devrait le calmer. Elle commença un morceau qu'il connaissait très bien. Un morceau qu'elle savait qu'il aimait. L'_Adagio pour Cordes_.

Bientôt, les sons riches du morceau envahirent toute la salle, puis tous les cachots. Elle s'était rapprochée du Maître des Potions, guidée par la voix de l'homme, supposant qu'il se tenait près de la porte, se fiant à ses propres Serpents-d'Amour. Son regard gris pâle, vide, était dirigé vers lui, comme si elle ne jouait que pour lui.

La musique apaisa l'homme un peu. Severus était captivé par la musique de la jeune femme. Cette fois, elle ne jouait en effet que pour lui. Il sentit toute sa colère contre elle se dissiper, laissant place à sa tristesse, à cet irrémédiable sentiment de perte qui habitait son cœur depuis l'instant où il l'avait violée, un sentiment ravivé quand il l'avait vue être embrassée par Maugrey il y avait plus d'un mois de cela, et par Drago la veille.

Bientôt, les yeux de Lorena s'emplirent de larmes, au fur et à mesure que le crescendo montait de plus en plus. Severus fit attention à tourner le dos au dortoir des garçons. Il ne voulait pas que son filleul le voie être ému par la musique. Etre ému par elle.

A présent, Lorena pleurait, des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues. Drago se pointa, intrigué par le nouvel air qu'il entendait. Il la vit pleurer, et le Professeur Rogue la regarder, le dos tourné vers lui, mais appréciant manifestement cette musique. Qui pouvait y rester insensible ? Même le revêche Maître des Potions ne le pouvait.

Quand elle eut fini, elle laissa les larmes couler le long de ses joues, son instrument toujours en main, pendant le long de son corps, comme si elle attendait sa sentence. A ce moment, Drago s'approcha d'elle. Il ne souhaitait pas montrer à son parrain qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour sa camarade de Maison.

"C'était… très beau, Lorena…" fut tout ce qu'il put dire.

"Merci, Drago," parvint-elle à dire tout en essuyant ses larmes.

"Cela ne vous exonère pas du _bruit_ que vous faisiez avant, Mlle Nottingham !" fit Severus d'un ton méchant.

"Le bruit ?" s'exclama Drago. "Vous appelez ça… du bruit ? Elle joue divinement bien !"

"Mr Malefoy, je vous suggère de finir vos bagages au lieu de faire le critique d'art," dit Severus doucement mais froidement. "En tant que Directeur de votre Maison à tous deux, je traiterai donc cette question moi-même. A moins que vous souhaitez recevoir des retenues pour le prochain trimestre ? Maintenant… Sortez. D'ici."

Les yeux gris du jeune homme lui lancèrent un regard mauvais. Severus demeura impassible, bien conscient qu'il lui aurait plus que volontiers collé une semaine de retenues juste parce que…

_Juste parce que tu as osé embrasser ce qui m'appartient. Tu as osé toucher ce qui m'appartient. Tu as osé défendre ce qui m'appartient._

"Drago… ça ira… je t'en prie… non…" fit une petite voix.

Drago la regarda et lut sur le visage de sa camarade qu'il devait obéir – impérativement. "Certainement. Professeur," fit-il avec un ton ironique, juste ce qui était nécessaire pour exprimer la désapprobation sans pour autant se montrer irrespectueux.

"Quant à vous, Mlle Nottingham, vous venez de récolter une semaine de retenues. Nous en arrangerons les conditions alors." Sa voix était glaciale.

Lorena baissa la tête. Lorsque Severus prenait ce ton, il valait mieux ne rien dire et obéir. "Oui, monsieur," murmura-t-elle avec une complète soumission dans la voix.

"Maintenant, je vous raccompagne à votre dortoir. Je suis sûr que vous avez beaucoup de rangement à y faire. Laissez votre instrument ici. Vous n'en aurez pas besoin. Je le prends avec moi pour bien m'assurer que vous ne provoquerait pas ici d'autres dévastations avec."

Lorena sentit la panique la submerger. Elle prit son violon, le tenant tout contre elle comme un enfant à protéger. Elle fit un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner de lui. C'était le bien le plus précieux qu'elle avait. Elle avait peur que si elle le laissait là, quelque chose d'affreux pourrait arriver à son instrument. "Non…"

Severus le perçut. "Vous pouvez le ranger dans son étui. Mais vous le laisserez ici, avec moi ! Je le confisque !" Son ton était dangereusement froid.

"Non, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !" protesta-t-elle.

"Si, je le peux, Mlle Nottingham. Cessez cette attitude rebelle ou bien c'est un mois de retenues que vous aurez, au lieu d'une semaine."

Le cœur de la jeune femme se brisa. Elle céda. "Oui, Professeur." Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se comportait aussi méchamment avec elle ? Oh, bien sûr, il s'était déjà comporté de manière infiniment plus odieuse avec elle. Elle lui envoya une vague d'amour, en espérant que cela le calmerait.

Il lui saisit le bras exprès, d'une poigne ferme, conscient qu'elle sentirait ses pensées. _Inutile de recourir à ça, Lorena._ Il avait éprouvé une certaine émotion, car elle avait toujours des sentiments pour lui, ils étaient toujours là. Emotion qui dura une seconde. Mais la seconde suivante, il se demanda si ce n'était pas là uniquement un leurre. Après avoir laissé Maugrey et Drago l'embrasser, elle ne pouvait plus éprouver de l'amour pour lui. _Ne jouez pas avec moi. Je ne suis pas votre jouet._

Lorena s'exécuta et rangea son instrument dans son étui. Elle ferma l'étui et le laissa sur le sofa à côté, un air horrifié sur le visage quand elle laissa le Maître des Potions la mener à son dortoir, le cœur lourd, comme si elle venait d'abandonner son propre enfant.

L'Occlumencie ferma son esprit. _Mon enfant. L'enfant de Severus._ Son cœur se fit encore plus lourd, plus triste. Il était si brutal avec elle, et pas seulement physiquement. Elle se souvint que la plupart du temps où il avait été en contact avec elle, depuis qu'il l'avait violée, il s'était montré brutal avec elle. _Je t'aime mais je vais être obligée de te laisser partir, Severus. Je ne peux pas continuer ainsi. Je t'aime mais tu n'éprouves pas d'amour pour moi. _Elle comprit alors que si elle avait fait l'amour avec Maugrey, si elle avait laissé Drago flirter à fond avec elle la veille, c'était parce que ces deux hommes lui avaient témoignée de la gentillesse et de l'affection.

Severus entra avec elle dans son dortoir. En tant que Directeur de Maison, il pouvait accéder aux dortoirs de ses étudiants – ce qu'il ne faisait presque jamais, laissant aux préfets le soin d'y maintenir la paix – sauf dans les cas d'urgence. "Où est votre lit ?"

Elle ne dit rien et se contenta de se diriger vers son lit. Soudain, il songea qu'il pourrait la prendre là, la faire de nouveau sienne, affirmant son droit sur elle, avec ou sans le consentement de la jeune femme. Mais Drago Malefoy était dans les parages, il pourrait entendre du bruit et venir à la rescousse de Lorena ou entreprendre quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ou du moins, en être témoin.

_Non. Si je veux la faire mienne à nouveau, je dois être… prévenant et doux avec elle._ Oh Merlin, combien cela promettait d'être difficile en effet ! C'était vrai, il voulait la punir mais la violer encore pouvait la briser définitivement. Cela pourrait même la tuer. Le Serment Inviolable fut ce qui l'en empêcha finalement. Severus sentit la magie du Serment à l'œuvre, pour le retenir de commettre un geste fatal – une fois de plus.

_Trop d'amour nous tuera. Tous les deux._

Lorena se pencha. "Alan…" murmura-t-elle. A l'entendre prononcer le nom de leur enfant à naître, Severus comprit immédiatement la cause de son malaise. Il lui prit le bras et l'aida à rester stable sur ses deux jambes, avant de l'asseoir sur le lit.

"Comment vous sentez-vous ?"

"Le bébé est vivant…" Sa voix s'égara, perdue dans l'émotion. _Tandis que je meurs un peu plus chaque jour, chaque fois que tu es brutal avec moi._ "Je vais bien, Professeur, merci…" fut tout ce qu'elle put dire. Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça, à elle, la priver de ce que sa vie comptait de plus précieux – la musique ?

"Je veux que vous restiez ici. Reposez-vous. Je viendrai vous chercher pour le déjeuner." Il la regarda, diverses émotions traversant son esprit. Désir, tristesse, convoitise sexuelle, chagrin, envie, douleur, besoin, compassion, manque, amour…

Comme s'il voulait fuir tous ces sentiments qu'elle suscitait en lui, Severus quitta le dortoir de la jeune femme, la laissant là, seule à désespérer sur son amour.

_Mon éternel amour pour toi. Mon amour inconditionnel pour toi. Mon amour pour toi que tu ne me rends pas._

* * *

Entre temps, Drago n'avait pas perdu son temps. Il avait quitté la salle commune de Serpentard mais il n'était pas retourné à son dortoir comme le Directeur de sa Maison le lui avait ordonné. Il s'était arrêté à mi-chemin entre la salle commune et le dortoir des garçons. Il avait tout entendu de la réprimande que le Maître des Potions avait servie à Lorena. Les retenues qu'il lui avait données pour le prochain trimestre. Mais surtout, sa demande à propos de l'instrument de la jeune femme. Sa protestation. Leur départ de la salle commune pour le dortoir de sa camarade.

Drago avait senti combien ce violon était important pour elle. Il était un garçon né et élevé dans une famille très riche. Il savait que le violon était la seule richesse de Lorena. Un objet dont elle ne pouvait se séparer.

Alors, il sut ce qu'il pourrait faire pour la consoler. En plus, cela servirait son propre plan à la perfection, à condition que le Professeur Rogue ne revienne pas trop vite du dortoir des filles. Oui, cette histoire de violon lui fournirait sur un plateau une bonne occasion de se venger de lui.

Avec joie, il entra dans la salle commune pour mettre son plan à exécution. _Comme la vengeance est douce !_ songea-t-il, un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Il devait seulement faire vite. Il avait fini de faire ses bagages et s'il était suffisamment rusé, son plan devrait fonctionner à la perfection. Une perfection toute Serpentarde.

_**

* * *

**_

Les Serpentards donnent ici le meilleur d'eux-mêmes, tout en ruses et plans, pour servir leurs propres objectifs ! Comment est-ce que les plans des uns et des autres vont-ils se dérouler ? En particulier, celui de Drago ? J'aime bien jouer avec lui et montrer un côté plutôt inattendu de lui. Je suis sûre qu'il cache bien son jeu, ce garçon. J'ai aussi aimé rejouer le même type de conversation entre Lorena & Drago, que celle qui avait eu lieu entre Severus & Lily, à propos de l'importance du statut du sang.

_**J'espère que Severus est toujours plausible dans sa personnalité, toujours égal à lui-même - bien qu'il soit assez mal-à-l'aise avec ses sentiments pour Lorena. Bon, d'accord, ce n'est pas surprenant, nous savons tous qu'il est plutôt mauvais question expression des sentiments. **_

_**« **__**Comme la vengeance est douce » : je ne suis pas du tout sûre que ce soit sorti comme ça en français dans le film **_**Le Prisonnier d'Azkaban,**_** que je n'ai vu qu'en anglais (« Vengeance is sweet », j'adore comme Severus dit ça à Sirius, quand il est sur le point de l'arrêter dans la Cabane Hurlante).**_

_**Merci de laisser des revues, plein plein de revues ! Les muses m'ont menacée d'un préavis de grève pour la traduction… c'et terrible, quelle époque MDR - Sincèrement, plus de revues seraient plus cool.**_


	59. Une invitation inattendue

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**59 – Une invitation inattendue**

Lorsque Severus revint à la salle commune pour prendre le violon de Lorena, ce dernier avait disparu. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour soupçonner qui était derrière cette disparition. _Drago Malefoy !_ Il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui dans le quartier de Serpentard en ce moment.

Il entra en furie dans le dortoir des garçons. Drago était toujours là, à prendre son temps pour finir de faire sa malle. "Mr Malefoy, où est-il ?" demanda le Maître des Potions, avec un ton dangereux qui perçait dans sa voix.

"Où est-il quoi, Professeur ?" lui demanda Drago avec nonchalance.

"Son violon ! Il se trouvait dans la salle commune. Où l'avez-vous mis ?"

Drago parut surpris. Il ferma son esprit avec l'aide de l'Occlumencie immédiatement. "Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez, monsieur ?"

"De son violon. Il était posé sur le sofa dans la salle commune. Il a disparu." Tout en regardant le jeune homme attentivement, il essaya la Légilimencie mais les barrières mentales du jeune sorcier tenaient bon. "Je peux constater que votre Occlumencie a progressé, Drago. Tante Bellatrix peut être fière de vous."

"J'ignore où son instrument peut être, monsieur. Vous m'avez ordonné de revenir ici et c'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai fini mes bagages."

Les yeux noirs de Severus tombèrent sur la malle. "Retournez vos poches, Drago." Comme le jeune homme ne bougeait pas, il répéta son ordre, d'une voix grondante, plus pressante aussi. "J'ai dit, retournez vos poches !"

Le jeune sorcier s'exécuta. Rien. "Ouvrez votre malle. Enlevez tout !"

"Tout ? Alors que je viens tout juste de finir de tout ranger ?"

"Ne jouez pas à l'imbécile avec moi, Drago. Videz votre malle !"

"Certainement, Professeur," répondit le jeune homme, un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres. _Comme si j'étais assez stupide pour avoir…_

Drago obéit. Bientôt, le contenu intégral de sa malle fut étalé sur son lit, par terre à côté, sur une chaise. Severus demeura silencieux devant l'exposition des effets personnels de son filleul. Rien. Rien qui ne ressemblât à un violon. Il passa sa baguette au-dessus des affaires pour détecter tout signe de magie mais ne trouva rien.

Dépité par son échec, Severus le regarda méchamment. "Vous pouvez ranger vos affaires maintenant, et vous aurez une semaine de retenues à faire à votre retour de vacances de Noël, Mr Malefoy. Les arrangements en seront alors discutés."

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais l'éclat dangereux étincelant dans les yeux sombres du Directeur de sa Maison, lui interdirent d'aller plus loin. "Oui, monsieur," fit-il seulement, en commençant à tout ranger de nouveau dans sa malle. Faire plaisir à Lorena valait bien une semaine de retenues après tout.

Severus quitta le dortoir des garçons, sa robe de professeur gonflant dans son sillage avec furie. Il était certain que son filleul était bien derrière la disparition du violon. Qui d'autre cela pouvait-il être ? A moins que Lorena ait pu s'arranger pour le déplacer grâce à sa psychokinésie ? Peut-être… Il se retira dans ses appartements. Dans moins d'une heure, ce serait le repas du midi. Il retournerait au dortoir de Lorena pour l'amener déjeuner. Cette fille le rendait fou mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir de faim, surtout pas dans son état.

Drago boucla sa malle. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Comment son parrain avait pu penser qu'il était assez bête pour mettre le violon de Lorena, même sous un format réduit par un sortilège, dans sa malle ou ses poches ? A moitié en colère d'avoir été considéré ainsi, à moitié content de la bonne blague qu'il venait de jouer à son parrain, Drago se rendit dans la salle de bains attenante et prit une boîte placée sur son étagère personnelle. Il enchanta rapidement la boîte en utilisant un sortilège de réduction et la mit dans sa poche. Il réduisit la malle de la même manière, la glissa aussi dans sa poche, jeta sa cape sur ses épaules et se dirigea vers le dortoir de Lorena.

Là, il la trouva allongée sur son lit, l'air profondément malheureux, un mouchoir blanc à la main, à pleurer silencieusement.

"Lorena… ça ira… j'ai moi aussi écopé d'une semaine de retenues…"

"Vraiment ?" demanda-t-elle faiblement.

"Avec un peu de chance, nous la ferons ensemble," fit-il d'un ton enjoué, histoire de remonter le moral de sa camarade.

"Je ne parierais pas sur ça…" _Pas avec Severus._

"Lorena, tu te souviens, je dois partir, ma mère souhaite te rencontrer. C'est le moment, viens avec moi."

"Je ne me sens pas bien, Drago." Elle renifla. "Il m'a privée de ma musique…"

"Ecoute, Lorena, si je te dis quelque chose, est-ce que tu me croirais ? Est-ce que tu me ferais confiance ?"

Elle l'écouta, la surprise se marquant sur ses traits. Il continua.

"J'ai trouvé un moyen de récupérer ton… truc," murmura-t-il afin que nul ne puisse entendre. "Mais tu dois venir avec moi pour rencontrer ma mère et me _faire confiance_, okay ?"

"On dirait que je n'ai pas trop le choix, n'est-ce pas ?"

Drago sourit. "Non, en effet, mais je te le promets, tu apprécieras. Tu dois seulement me faire confiance."

"Eh bien, j'ai perdu mon violon, je suppose que je n'ai plus rien d'autre à perdre."

"Ah, voilà qui est bien dit. Tu verras, tu ne le regretteras pas. Tu en rigoleras même après coup. Où est ta cape ?"

Il l'aida à se lever. Elle prit sa cape dans son armoire, avec les gants et l'écharpe de couleur vert-et-argent. Elle arrangea ses vêtements sur elle-même afin que l'on ne voie pas son ventre. On ne savait jamais. Une fois qu'elle eut estimé être couverte de suffisamment d'épaisseurs pour faire face au froid de l'extérieur, elle lui donna le bras pour qu'il puisse la guider.

"Le Professeur Rogue m'a ordonné de rester ici. Il pourrait nous surveiller."

"T'inquiète pas, Lorena. Il existe un passage secret qui sort de la salle commune et qui contourne le corridor menant aux appartements de notre cher Directeur de Maison. C'est un moyen sans faille de sortir des cachots sans se faire remarquer."

Ils rirent ensemble. Drago posa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et ils sortirent tous les deux. Il la guida par le passage et la sortie secrète. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent hors des murs du château. Le temps était froid mais il ne neigeait pas. Heureusement, il n'avait pas neigé depuis la veille et pas un seul flocon n'avait recouvert les traces laissées par les étudiants partis précédemment de Poudlard pour la garde de Pré-au-Lard. Ils suivirent juste les traces, ce qui facilita leur progression dans la neige.

Ils bavardèrent de tout et de rien, bien que Drago gardât le silence quant à l'histoire du violon. Il lui répéta seulement qu'elle devait lui faire confiance. Ils arrivèrent au portail du château où Argus Rusard et sa chatte Miss Teigne attendaient. Le portail était déjà ouvert et les deux jeunes gens sortirent. Rusard nota que Drago Malefoy avait quitté le château pour les vacances, en compagnie de Lorena Nottingham.

Plus loin, ils rencontrèrent Narcissa Malefoy. Surprise, avec elle se trouvait aussi Lucius Malefoy. Drago présenta Lorena à ses parents. Narcissa prit la main de Lorena dans la sienne, la remerciant d'avoir sauvé son fils unique. Lorena était gênée, elle protesta qu'elle avait été aussi sauvée par Drago, quand il les avait Transplanés tous les deux vers le portail de Poudlard. Narcissa ne voulut rien entendre.

Lorena avait été étonnée d'entendre la voix de Lucius. C'était la même voix que celle qu'elle avait entendue le soir d'Halloween, chez Voldemort, lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait violée. Il avait ordonné à un certain « Lucius » d'amener Nagini à la jeune femme. Se pouvait-il que ce fût le même individu ? Est-ce que le père de Drago était un… Mangemort ?

Lorena ne laissa paraître aucune émotion quant à sa possible découverte. A la place, elle sourit à Narcissa quand elle entendit sa voix. Puis elle entendit une proposition qu'elle n'aurait certes pas imaginée.

"Mère, père, j'ai une surprise à donner à Lorena mais je ne peux pas le faire ici. Pouvons-nous l'inviter pour la journée ?"

Il y eut un silence. Lorena perçut que c'était en relation avec ce que Drago venait de lui dire dans son dortoir, avant qu'ils ne quittent les lieux. Elle devait lui faire confiance. Donc elle ne dit rien et baissa les yeux par pudeur.

Narcissa ne pouvait rien refuser à son fils unique. Elle accepta. Quant à Lucius… les choses étaient quelque peu différentes. Il avait reconnu la fille. La fille que Severus Rogue avait amenée au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour son mystérieux plan afin de s'approprier encore plus de pouvoir magique. La fille qui parlait le Fourchelang tout en étant une sale Sang-de-Bourbe. Comment son fils pouvait-il s'associer avec une telle créature ? Bon, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été capable d'en faire de même… Elle n'était probablement qu'un animal de compagnie pour Drago jouer avec. Il nota mentalement de rappeler à son fils que la fille appartenait au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ses yeux gris s'attardèrent sur la jeune femme, la jaugeant. Il ne connaissait pas la teneur exacte du plan du Seigneur des Ténèbres avec la jeune femme mais il n'était pas idiot. Il avait compris ce qu'il s'était passé une fois Voldemort de retour à leur petite fête. Son Maître avait été de particulièrement bonne humeur après. Il avait sûrement baisé et très certainement avec la fille qui se tenait à présent devant lui.

Cela voulait dire que la Sang-de-Bourbe n'était pas accessible. Certes, il pourrait s'occuper de cet aspect plus tard. Elle était belle. "Bien sûr, fils, tu peux amener ta camarade de maison chez nous pour la journée."

"Je ne veux pas envahir votre intimité, monsieur," dit Lorena. "C'est Noël, un moment pour les familles…"

Narcissa parla. "Nous serions ravis d'accueillir la jeune personne qui a sauvé notre fils. Je n'accepterai pas « non » en réponse."

Lorena était déchirée entre son désir de quitter Poudlard, même pour un jour seulement, si cela signifiait être loin de Severus ; et sa peur de lui déplaire quand il découvrirait qu'elle n'était plus dans son dortoir, à l'attendre. _Il m'a fait trop de mal dernièrement._ Elle lâcha prise.

"Et j'ai une jolie surprise pour toi, Lorena," dit Drago. "Tu ne le regretteras pas, je te le promets."

"Très bien," accepta-t-elle. "Merci beaucoup en effet, Drago." Elle regrettera soudain ne pas s'être habillée de manière plus formelle pour l'occasion. Elle portait une robe vert foncé, coupé façon médiévale, avec une robe noire de coupe longue par dessus, sous sa cape. Elle espéra qu'ils ne remarqueraient pas sa grossesse une fois qu'elle aurait enlevé sa cape. Elle devait faire attention, surtout si Lucius Malefoy était l'un des adeptes du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Drago, tu Transplaneras avec ta camarade, je m'occuperai de ta mère," fit Lucius.

Drago prit Lorena dans ses bras. Cette étreinte rappela à Lorena la façon dont Severus la tenait dans ses bras pour Transplaner avec elle. Elle essaya de le bannir de son esprit mais sa présence était toujours aussi forte et persistante. Ils se préparèrent à Transplaner et bientôt ils étaient partis pour le manoir des Malefoy.

* * *

Lorsque Severus alla chercher Lorena dans son dortoir, c'était le silence complet. Il pensa qu'elle était probablement en train de dormir. Il entra dans le dortoir et constata immédiatement qu'il était désert. Son lit était le plus proche de la porte. Il s'en approcha. Personne. Il vérifia son armoire et remarqua que la cape, les gants et l'écharpe de la jeune femme manquaient. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur un objet blanc sur le couvre-lit vert.

Il le prit entre ses mains. Un mouchoir blanc qu'il reconnut tout de suite. Le mouchoir qu'il lui avait donné, ce matin-là quand elle était devenue aveugle, quand il l'avait réconfortée. Elle l'avait gardé depuis cet événement, comme un talisman. Il ne l'avait jamais quitté. A présent, il était laissé abandonné sur son lit.

_Elle m'a abandonné. Elle m'a chassé de sa vie. Elle m'a banni de son existence._ Cette pensée le poignarda au coeur. Son sentiment latent de perte devint insupportable et il laissa échapper un cri. Il était comme un animal blessé. Il était aveuglé par la douleur.

Severus reprit la maîtrise de ses émotions d'une main ferme et rapide. Il glissa le mouchoir dans la poche de sa redingote. Elle était sortie, très certainement avec Drago Malefoy. Il quitta le dortoir d'un pas preste, puis les cachots, et enfin le château. Peut-être qu'il pouvait les rattraper. Il courut presque vers le portail du château.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'aller aussi loin. En route, il rencontra Mr Rusard.

"Avez-vous vu Mr Malefoy, Mr Rusard ?"

"Oui, Professeur, je l'ai vu," répondit le concierge. "J'ai bien noté qu'il était sorti."

"Est-ce qu'il était seul ?"

"Oh non, Professeur. Il y avait cette fille aveugle avec lui, une autre de vos étudiants de Serpentard."

"Mlle Nottingham était avec lui ?"

"Oui, Professeur. Ils ont rencontré Mr et Mme Malefoy à l'extérieur du portail. Apparemment, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, ils voulaient l'inviter chez eux pour la journée. Mme Malefoy était particulièrement contente de faire la connaissance de Mlle Nottingham."

_Mince, Lucius était là aussi._ Severus réfléchit rapidement. Si Lucius remarquait le moindre indice dénotant que la jeune femme était enceinte, qu'est-ce qu'il allait prendre ! Après tout, elle était supposée être enceinte de l'enfant du Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est-à-dire enceinte de moins de deux mois. Alors qu'elle était déjà bien enceinte de cinq mois. _Qu'est-ce que je vais ramasser ! Gamine stupide et idiote !_

"Etes-vous certain qu'elle ne soit pas revenue ?" demanda le Maître des Potions.

"Non, monsieur. Je l'ai attendue, pour la raccompagner, car elle est aveugle. Mais je les ai bien vu Transplaner tous les quatre au-delà le portail."

Les lèvres de Severus s'entrouvrirent légèrement, seul signe d'émotion. A présent, il se sentait surtout plus inquiet pour Lorena, qu'en colère après elle. Il devait la ramener, pour sa sécurité. Lucius était connu pour profiter des filles moldues. _Mais il était là quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres a dit qu'elle lui appartenait. J'espère qu'il s'en souviendra._

"Merci, Mr Rusard. S'il vous plaît… faites-moi une faveur. Dites au Directeur que je ne serai pas là pour le déjeuner. J'ai une affaire urgente à résoudre."

"Oui, Professeur Rogue, bien entendu."

Severus se rua vers le portail. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir. Il était conscient que c'était peut-être là un piège mis en place par Lucius Malefoy. Un piège très Serpentard : il pouvait profiter de la fille ; il avait la preuve que Severus ne respectait pas la parole qu'il avait donné au Seigneur des Ténèbres de suivre ses ordres, car il n'avait pas gardé un œil sur elle, pour sa sécurité.

Une fois à l'extérieur des limites du château, Severus se calma et se concentra sur le manoir des Malefoy pour Transplaner.

**_

* * *

_**

J'adore Drago – je veux dire, j'adore mettre son côté « mauvais garçon » et sa ruse de Serpentard au service d'une bonne cause (pour une fois). Oui, il y a du bon dans ce garçon. Derrière cette attitude ambiguë qu'il adopte parfois, c'était ce que je voulais montrer.

**_Je voulais aussi montrer un aperçu de ce qui peut se passer dans la salle commune de Serpentard, comment Severus peut interférer avec deux de ses étudiants (même si les deux étudiants en question sont très proches de lui pour des raisons bien spécifiques). Je crois qu'ils sont toujours plausibles dans leurs personnages cependant – j'y travaille dur !_**

**_Severus, toujours aussi possessif et protecteur, plus que jamais ici._**

**_Merci de laisser des revues, plein, plein de revues !_**


	60. Un visiteur inattendu

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**60 – Un visiteur inattendu**

Lorena se trouvait toujours dans les bras de Drago quand ils arrivèrent au manoir des Malefoy. Il la guida doucement vers la demeure, où il entra après ses parents. Narcissa avait perçu tout l'intérêt de son fils pour la jeune fille. C'était vrai, elle était jolie. Mais elle devait se renseigner à propos de son statut de sang. Lucius n'avait rien dit à cet égard, bien qu'il sût la vérité à son sujet.

Drago l'aida à enlever sa cape. Elle enleva aussi son écharpe et ses gants aussi, qu'il rangea dans le hall d'entrée. Les sens de la jeune femme étaient ouverts à son environnement en même temps qu'elle fermait soigneusement son esprit grâce à l'Occlumencie. Elle se trouvait très certainement dans la maison d'un Mangemort et elle devait exercer la plus grande prudence.

On la mena dans un salon richement meublé. Elle était aveugle, elle ne pouvait pas s'en rendre compte. Elle entendit Narcissa ordonner à des elfes de maison de préparer le repas et de dresser la table pour quatre personnes. Entre temps, ils étaient tous les quatre assis dans le salon. Lucius se servit un verre de whisky, et il en prépara un pour son épouse. Drago choisit de boire une Bièraubeurre tandis que Lorena demanda une tasse de thé car elle avait un peu froid.

Drago la guida vers un sofa. "Je dois vider mes poches, c'est là que j'ai ma malle. Je reviens dans quelques minutes. Je te laisse avec mon père."

Lorena se sentit gagnée par l'anxiété mais elle ne le montra pas. Elle ferma seulement son esprit encore plus avec l'Occlumencie. Elle était seule désormais avec un Mangemort notoire, dans sa maison. Elle était sûre à propos de la voix de cet homme. Il avait été présent cette nuit d'Halloween avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle accueillit ce fait et se prépara à l'action, tout en faisant de son mieux pour paraître détendue.

"Alors…" commença la voix de Lucius, "vous êtes la jeune fille qui parle Fourchelang à Poudlard ? Drago m'en a parlé."

_Drago peut vous en avoir parlé mais vous étiez là aussi, avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres._ "Oui, monsieur," répondit-elle d'un ton égal. Elle ne voulait pas en parler. Elle espéra qu'il s'en tiendrait là.

"Saviez-vous que ce talent est étroitement associé avec Serpentard et la Magie Noire ?"

"C'est ce que l'on m'a dit, monsieur."

"Vous devez alors vous intéresser à la Magie Noire ?"

_On essaye de m'enrôler chez les Mangemorts ?_ Elle sourit intérieurement tout en gardant un visage impassible. "Ils sont toujours un pan de la connaissance, n'est-ce pas ? Mon intérêt est uniquement d'une nature académique."

"Mmm… cela pourrait changer, si l'on vous montrait de manière adéquate ce que la Magie Noire est réellement. Le pouvoir, Mlle Nottingham. La magie, c'est le pouvoir."

_Oui, il essaye bien de me recruter._ La tentative en serait risible mais Lorena préféra la jouer sûre. Qui voudrait d'une fille aveugle, née-moldue, parmi les Mangemorts ? Certainement pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait d'autres plans pour elle et d'après ce que Severus et Dumbledore lui avaient dit, ces plans ne prévoyaient pas sa survie.

"Oui, monsieur. La magie, c'est le pouvoir, en effet."

Leur échange fut interrompu par Narcissa. Lorena sentit qu'elle s'asseyait à côté d'elle sur le sofa. Un elfe de maison vint leur apporter leurs boissons. L'elfe de maison observa Lorena et couina de surprise. "Oh, magie élémentale ! Puissante magie, la demoiselle a une puissante magie ! Magie élémentale !" put-elle l'entendre marmonner dans sa barbe.

Lorena se sentit mal à l'aise. Narcissa avait dû le percevoir car elle renvoya l'elfe rapidement. "Ne prêtez pas attention à ce que les elfes de maison peuvent dire parfois."

_Sauf qu'il dit la vérité._ Il avait eu la même réaction que l'elfe de maison de Severus, à l'Impasse du Tisseur. "Ca ira, Mme Malefoy. Merci."

Narcissa lui tendit la tasse de thé. Lorena était prudente. Au cas où ils auraient trafiqué son thé, avec du Veritaserum par exemple, elle décida qu'elle n'en prendrait qu'une toute petite gorgée seulement. Drago arriva et pris sa Bièraubeurre.

"Oh, au tour de ta petite surprise, Lorena," fit-il avec une joie évidente.

Il sortit une boîte de sa poche. Il l'ouvrit et en prit un objet, qu'il posa sur une chaise non loin de là. "_Engorgio_ !" fit-il avec un mouvement précis de sa baguette. Puis, une fois que l'objet ait repris sa taille normale, il le posa sur les genoux de Lorena. Elle le prit et reconnut l'étui de son violon.

"Oh, Drago !" Elle sourit. "Mais… comment tu as fait ça ?"

"Un peu de ruse Serpentarde, tu sais." Son ton indiquait qu'il ne parlerait pas devant ses parents.

Lorena n'insista pas. Elle ouvrit l'étui et toucha son violon. Il était là, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

"Oh, vous jouez du violon ?" s'exclama Narcissa.

"Et elle en joue de manière remarquable en plus," renchérit Drago. "S'il te plaît, Lorena, pourrais-tu nous jouer quelque chose ?"

A présent, elle comprenait la requête de son camarade de maison, de venir avec lui. Il avait subtilisé le violon, pendant que Severus se trouvait avec elle dans son dortoir. Il avait dû le cacher quelque part, dans un endroit où le Maître des Potions ne pourrait pas le trouver. Et maintenant, elle était là, chez ces gens, pour qu'on lui rende son bien le plus précieux. Leur jouer un morceau était le moins qu'elle puisse faire. "Mon plaisir. Drago, tu es un ami véritable !"

Elle se leva et accorda l'instrument. Elle commença à jouer la _Contradanza_ que Drago aimait tant écouter. Le charme d'amplification avait fini par s'évanouir et le son était revenu à la normale. Cependant, elle jouait avec vivacité et goût, un sourire sur les lèvres, heureuse de faire plaisir aux gens autour d'elle.

_La magie, c'est le pouvoir. La musique, c'est de la magie. La musique, c'est du pouvoir._ Elle se demanda si le Seigneur des Ténèbres aimait la musique après tout. Non, c'était là un pouvoir qu'il ne mourrait pas d'envie de posséder. Elle se concentra sur son morceau pour une exécution parfaite.

A la fin, Narcissa et Drago applaudirent en appréciation, tandis que Lucius la regardait avec surprise. _La Sang-de-Bourbe a du talent_, il devait bien l'admettre.

Puis, elle continua avec _Ashokan Farewell_ après que Drago ait demandé un autre morceau. L'œuvre plut beaucoup à Narcissa. Elle demanda un autre morceau. Lorena réfléchissait lorsque Drago intervint. "Lorena, s'il te plaît, joue-nous celui que tu as joué ce matin."

Elle ne sembla pas comprendre. _Non, pas l'_Adagio pour Cordes.

"Celui que tu as joué au Professeur Rogue ce matin," insista-t-il. "Il avait l'air de bien l'aimer. Et je l'ai trouvé très beau aussi."

Oui, c'était bien ce morceau-là. "Non, je vais en essayer un autre, intitulé _Remembrances_. Tu vas l'aimer aussi, je te le promets." Elle vérifia le réglage de son instrument et commença à jouer. L'_Adagio pour Cordes_ tirait d'elle bien trop d'émotions, des émotions qui pouvaient la trahir, Severus et elle – c'était là un risque qu'elle ne souhaitait pas courir, en particulier chez un Mangemort.

Le morceau était profondément nostalgique. Drago remarqua que sa mère essuyait une larme qui lui avait roulé sur la joue. Lorena se sentit troublée aussi mais son esprit parvenait à séparer sa concentration sur la musique et l'interprétation, de ses propres émotions. Oui, elle avait raison, c'était magnifique.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit, Lorena s'excusa pour les émotions qu'elle affichait. Narcissa protesta que c'était normal, tellement c'était beau. Elle avait rarement entendu quelque chose de tel. Lorena la remercia sincèrement.

"Dites-moi, Lorena, êtes-vous apparentée avec cette célèbre famille magique de musiciens, les Winters de Nottingham ?"

Lorena était bien consciente des préjugés des familles de sang-purs. Elle avait vécu avec eux pendant cinq ans chez Serpentard. C'était un piège mais elle ne pouvait pas mentir. Pas devant Drago. _Eh bien, ce sont là leurs préjugés, leurs problèmes, pas les miens._ Elle décida d'assumer ses paroles – pas sa naissance.

"Non, madame. Mon père est musicien, ma mère l'était aussi. Je suis une née-moldue." Elle l'avait dit avec une fierté manifeste.

Il y eut un silence gêné. Lorena sentit le poids des préjugés entrer en action. Mais elle se sentait sereine, sûre d'elle-même, de son talent, de ses aptitudes, de ses pouvoirs magiques.

"Alors dites-moi, comment cela se fait-il qu'une née-moldue puisse parler le Fourchelang ?" demanda Lucius.

"Vous parlez le Fourchelang ?" demanda Narcissa en écho, d'un ton perplexe. Elle comprenait la question de son mari. Il y avait là une contradiction.

"Ma grand-mère me l'a appris. Je peux parler avec d'autres créatures que les serpents cependant. Les araignées, les cafards, les fourmis."

"Mais cela voudrait dire que vous seriez bien plus qu'une simple née-moldue, en termes de statut de sang. Intéressant. Etes-vous certaine que votre grand-mère n'était pas une sorcière ?"

Une question certes intéressante. _En plein dans le mille, _songea Lorena.

"Je n'en sais rien, monsieur. Je ne peux pas dire. En fait, je ne sais pas grand-chose à propos de ma famille." A ce stade, Lorena savait qu'elle devait se montrer prudente. Elle espéra que la conversation s'arrêterait à ce propos. Curieusement, son anneau des Serpents-d'Amour la chatouilla. _Severus ?_

Soudain, un fort coup donné sur la porte résonna. Narcissa regarda Lucius, surprise. "Est-ce que tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre, mon mari ?"

"Non, pas à ma connaissance. Je vais voir ce que c'est." Lucius alla à la porte et l'ouvrit. Il fut surpris d'y voir l'un de ses compagnons Mangemorts.

"Severus ! Comment ça va ?" fit aimablement Lucius. "S'il te plaît, entre, entre donc ! Il fait froid dehors. Nous étions sur le point de déjeuner. Viens te joindre à nous."

Severus entra. Dans le salon, l'ouïe fine de Lorena avait entendu les paroles de Lucius. _Severus est ici_, pensa-t-elle. D'où la réaction des Serpents-d'Amour. Une boule d'anxiété commença à se former dans sa gorge. Pourtant, son apparition, en tombant à pic, l'avait sauvée d'un barrage de questions embarrassantes.

Severus pénétra dans le salon avec Lucius. Ses yeux sombres tombèrent sur Lorena. Elle était assise à côté de Narcissa sur un sofa, tandis que Drago était assis sur un fauteuil à l'opposé de la pièce. Le Maître des Potions avait remarqué que le jeune homme se tenait bien loin de la jeune femme. _Tant mieux pour lui. Quant à elle…_ Il l'observa et vit un objet sur ses genoux.

Le violon alto.

Son regard ténébreux étincela. Elle s'était moquée de lui. Drago s'était moqué de lui. Il était certain que désormais ces deux-là n'allaient pas échapper à leur semaine de retenues au prochain trimestre. Pour commencer. Severus savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose contre Drago. Mais Lorena… c'était différent. Elle n'avait pas de famille sur laquelle se reposer. Elle prendrait l'essentiel de sa colère. Sa vengeance serait terrible. Elle paierait pour son insolence et son infidélité, la colère et le désespoir de son « presque amant ».

"Severus, tu vas rester avec nous pour le déjeuner," fit Narcissa tout en se levant pour le saluer. "Ca nous fait toujours plaisir de te voir. Reste, je t'en prie."

Severus accepta. Il n'avait pas déjeuné, occupé comme il était à courir après Lorena. Il aurait le temps d'estimer la situation. Il remarqua que sa grossesse n'était pas trop visible – elle avait eu la présence d'esprit de cacher son ventre de la vue des Malefoys, en particulier Lucius. Mais sa prudence n'allègerait pas du tout le châtiment qu'elle méritait.

Narcissa ordonna à un elfe de maison d'ajouter un couvert supplémentaire à la table du déjeuner. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la salle à manger. Lucius s'assit à une extrémité de la table, son épouse à se droite, son fils à sa gauche. Lorena s'assit à côté de Narcissa, pour montrer à Severus qu'elle ne courait pas après Drago. Le Maître des Potions s'assit à côté de son filleul, face à la jeune femme.

Le repas se déroula plaisamment, tournant la plupart du temps autour du talent musical de Lorena. La jeune femme demeura silencieuse, les yeux baissés, sentant le poids de la colère de son Professeur contre elle. Elle regretta que le repas ne puisse pas durer éternellement. Elle appréhendait le moment où elle devrait repartir avec lui. Elle pouvait percevoir son sentiment de colère qu'il éprouvait envers Drago et elle. Sauf que Drago resterait chez lui, bien loin de Poudlard, tandis qu'elle devrait affronter Severus une fois de retour au château.

"Nous devons rentrer à Poudlard, Lucius. Narcissa, merci pour le déjeuner, c'était excellent comme toujours."

"Tu ne peux pas rester pour le reste de l'après-midi avec nous, Severus ? Nous pourrions ainsi profiter de la compagnie de Lorena et de son talent…" dit Narcissa.

"Non, Narcissa, Je suis désolé mais il y a diverses affaires qui exigent mon attention à l'Ecole. Mlle Nottingham doit revenir avec moi car j'ai reçu l'ordre de veiller sur elle, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, Lucius."

Le sous-entendu était évident pour son compagnon Mangemort. "Oui, tu as raison, Severus. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de désobéir aux ordres que nous recevons. Mlle Nottingham, ce fut un plaisir que de faire votre connaissance et un privilège que d'avoir entendu une aussi bonne musicienne que vous."

Les deux hommes se comprirent. Severus enfila sa cape puis il aida Lorena à mettre la sienne. Elle avait remercié les Malefoys pour leur accueil, avant de mettre ses gants et son écharpe. Elle avait réduit son violon afin qu'il puisse se glisser dans une de ses poches. Elle vérifia que sa baguette était toujours à l'intérieur de sa manche droite. Elle était prête. Ils dirent au-revoir et partirent. Une fois à l'extérieur des limites du manoir, Severus attrapa Lorena pour la serrer avec force tout contre lui. Par leur contact physique, elle sentit qu'il était vraiment en colère, empli d'une fureur qu'il avait gardée sous contrôle jusqu'à présent. Mais bientôt il ne serait plus en mesure de la contenir. L'explosion serait terrible. Elle avait peur de lui mais elle cacha sa frayeur du mieux qu'elle put, en gardant une attitude soumise envers lui.

En une fraction de seconde, ils avaient Transplané pour revenir à Poudlard.

_**

* * *

**_

Les choses se compliquent, avec les Malefoy au milieu pour faire bonne mesure. Bien que cette réunion sera décisive pour la suite de cette histoire. Alors restez sur cette même chaîne !

_**Severus est au mieux de sa forme quand il est possessif et furieux – pour le moment il se maîtrise. Mais pour combien de temps encore ?**_

_**Tous ceux par ici qui sont des petits génies et des artistes en dessin et photomontage en tout genre, ne vous gênez pas d'utiliser mon travail pour stimuler votre imagination – je souhaite seulement que vous me donniez le lien qui y mène afin que je puisse y admirer vos œuvres et y laisser une revue.**_

_**Merci de laisser une revue, plein de revues, j'en ai besoin ! Les muses aussi…**_


	61. Délicieuse brutalité

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**61 – Délicieuse brutalité**

Ils Transplanèrent au portail du château. Le portail avait déjà été fermé par des enchantements. Severus leva les gardes et ils entrèrent dans l'enceinte du domaine du château. Une fois à l'intérieur de ces limites, il remit les gardes en place. Le bruit du portail se refermant, ainsi que les chaînes magiques se remettant en place, résonnèrent aux oreilles de Lorena comme un mauvais augure, comme les portes de la cellule d'une prison. Pour la première fois de toute sa vie à l'Ecole, elle avait littéralement peur de revenir à Poudlard. Elle était piégée.

Sans un mot, Severus lui saisit la main dans la sienne. Il l'entraîna avec lui. "Allons nous promener, vous et moi." Sa voix avait quelque chose de définitivement dangereux en dépit de sa douceur. Lorena se retrouvait seule avec un sorcier puissant, un Mangemort, un homme qui l'avait déjà violée. Un homme qu'elle aimait, dont elle portait l'enfant, un homme qui ne se souciait pas d'elle. Un homme définitivement en colère après elle.

Ils marchèrent ensemble en silence, la main de l'homme écrasant presque la sienne dans une poigne mortelle. Lorena n'avait aucune idée de là où ils allaient. Elle avait perdu ses repères. Elle savait seulement qu'ils avaient quitté la piste principale qui reliait le portail au château proprement dit. Elle n'osa pas lui demander vers où ils se dirigeaient, de peur que sa question puisse déclencher une réaction violente de la part de l'homme à ses côtés. Par conséquent, elle ne pouvait compter que sur sa perception extra sensorielle, son intelligence et sa magie. Severus avait eu recours à l'Occlumencie pour fermer son esprit de manière plus qu'étanche. Elle se trouvait à présent dans l'obscurité, l'obscurité la plus totale, le puits sans fond de l'ignorance et de la peur.

Après une quinzaine de minutes, passé dans un silence complet, ils arrivèrent dans une zone boisée. Lorena avait sentit que le sol était moins enneigé. Des brindilles craquaient sous leurs pas. Elle se dit qu'ils devaient se trouver maintenant dans une forêt. La Forêt Interdite ? Non, ils pouvaient se mouvoir librement, il n'y avait pas tant que cela de buissons et d'arbustes autour d'eux. Le bois n'était pas très épais. Ils devaient probablement se trouver à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite seulement. Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils étaient bien loin du château. Sa peur augmenta – personne ne viendrait à sa rescousse si elle en avait besoin. Elle ne pouvait compter seulement que sur son intelligence, ses aptitudes magiques et ses talents.

Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Severus était toujours silencieux, ce qui accrut l'anxiété de la jeune femme. Elle pensa à son enfant, espérant qu'il verrait son ventre et que cela l'empêcherait de s'en prendre violemment à elle. Pour le bien de leur fils, sinon celui de la mère.

"Vous vous souvenez de cet endroit ?" demanda-t-il subitement.

"Quel endroit, monsieur ? Je ne sais même pas où l'on est !" protesta-t-elle avec ironie, malgré sa peur.

Il lui lâcha la main pour mieux lui saisir le visage. "L'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Près du lac. Ca ne vous rappelle rien ?"

La boule dans la gorge de Lorena se forma. _Il sait. Il sait à propos d'Alastor et moi._ Elle se souvint quand Maugrey l'avait embrassée dans les parages. Elle avait senti l'anneau des Serpents-d'Amour la démanger, lui signalant la présence de Severus dans les environs. Il avait dû alors les voir. Elle demeura silencieuse.

"Répondez-moi ! Lorsque je pose une question, j'attends une réponse !"

Lorena ferma son esprit au maximum avec l'Occlumencie, et détourna la tête autant que la prise de l'homme sur son visage le lui permettait.

"Comme vous ne voulez pas répondre, je vais chercher les réponses moi-même. _Legilimens_ !"

Severus força son chemin dans l'esprit de la jeune femme de toute sa puissance. Lorena résista à l'impact de son assaut vigoureux, laissant échapper un cri de douleur, agrippant sa cape de désespoir, tout en tentant de se soustraire à son étreinte. Elle contra son assaut en lui envoyant une vague d'amour d'une force aussi égale, en espérant le calmer.

Il lança un deuxième assaut sur l'esprit de Lorena, encore plus fort que le premier. Elle hurla une deuxième fois, des larmes s'accumulant dans ses yeux. Il sentit sa résistance s'écrouler. Elle trouva l'énergie pour lui envoyer une deuxième vague d'amour. _Severus… s'il te plaît… non…_

_Legilimens_ ! Il y eut des fissures dans les défenses de la jeune sorcière et il aperçut quelques souvenirs. Néanmoins, son Occlumencie tenait le coup, vraiment bien. Il se sentit fier d'elle, car c'était lui qui l'avait formée. Les souvenirs qu'il entrevit ne présentaient aucun intérêt pour lui. Aussi longtemps qu'elle lui résistait, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour obtenir la vérité.

"Tu ne veux pas parler, Lorena," gronda-t-il. "Tant pis pour toi alors. _LEGILIMENS_ !" Il mit tous ses pouvoirs, toute sa puissance, alimentés par sa colère, sa jalousie, sa possessivité, son désespoir. L'intention, le carburant de la magie, était bien là, très présente.

Cette fois, l'assaut fut dévastateur. Un long cri douloureux sortit de sa gorge. Elle lui agrippa encore plus ses vêtements, s'affaissant tout contre lui. Il lui ravagea l'âme, ses défenses se brisant les unes après les autres. Son esprit était désormais ouvert pour l'investigation de Severus.

Le Maître des Potions ne fut pas déçu. Il vit le flirt entre Drago et elle, le soir précédent, mais aucune trace de souvenirs d'un quelconque rapport sexuel entre les deux. Puis il continua vers d'autres souvenirs. Un souvenir, qu'il reconnut pour en avoir été témoin, quand Alastor Maugrey avait embrassé la jeune femme. Mais Severus trouva un souvenir très particulier que Lorena aurait aimé qu'il ne découvre jamais. Lorsqu'elle avait couché avec Alastor, juste avant les vacances.

Severus fut tellement époustouflé par cette découverte qu'il la relâcha. Elle tomba en s'affaissant, s'agenouillant aux pieds de l'homme dans la neige, la tête entre les mains, tellement la douleur avait été intense – et toujours présente, diminuant à peine.

Severus ferma les yeux. L'ex-Auror avait possédé la jeune femme. Elle s'était donnée à Maugrey. Elle avait appartenu à Maugrey. Elle avait eu du plaisir avec Maugrey. Elle avait joui entre ses bras. _Alors qu'elle est à moi ! A MOI !_ Il voulait hurler sa propre détresse aussi mais il demeura muet. Le calme alentour n'était troublé que par le faible bruit des sanglots de Lorena.

Les yeux de Severus tombèrent sur la forme de la jeune femme écroulée à ses pieds. Il était littéralement furieux. Il la saisit par les bras, tirant d'elle un gémissement de douleur et de frayeur. "Alors comme ça, tu a couché avec Maugrey ? Est-ce que tu as aimé ça, d'être sa putain ? Oui, bien sûr que tu as aimé. On dirait bien, d'après tes souvenirs. Combien de fois t'a-t-il baisée ?" Il la secoua violemment. "Tu disais que tu m'aimais, alors que te faisais baiser par lui. Tu m'as trahi !"

"Je vous en prie… Professeur… lâchez-moi…"

"Non, je ne te lâcherai pas, Lorena. Tu es à moi ! Tu le sais. Tu n'as pas oublié le Serment Inviolable ? Tu te souviens que c'est mon fils que tu portes ? Non ? Bien… Je vais alors te rafraîchir la mémoire ! Après ce que je vais te faire, tu n'iras pas chercher ton plaisir auprès d'un autre homme, je peux te le promettre ! C'est à moi que tu appartiens, tu entends ? A MOI !" Il serra sa prise sur elle. "Je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à se laisser tromper par la femme qui lui appartient. Tu es mienne, Lorena, et je vais te le prouver sur le champ !" Sa voix ruisselait de possessivité et de convoitise sexuelle, dans un feulement rauque.

Lorena était complètement effrayée par ce qui devait arriver ensuite. "Non ! Je vous en supplie !" Elle tenta de se dégager de sa poigne ferme mais tout ce qu'elle parvint à faire, fut de finir par rouler avec lui dans la neige. Après un combat inégal, Severus la cloua au sol de tout son poids. Il lui emprisonna les poignets dans l'une de ses mains nerveuses. Son autre main essayait de se frayer un chemin sous la robe de la jeune femme.

Lorena comprit ce qu'il voulait immédiatement. "Non, Professeur… Lâchez-moi ! Mais lâchez-moi ! Je vous en prie, monsieur… non !…"

"Ce jour-là… que je vous ai vus tous les deux ici… Il t'embrassait et tu aimais ça. Je suis sûr que tu lui aurais dit « oui » s'il t'avait tenue comme je te tiens maintenant, sous lui ! Tu n'as pas dit « non » à Maugrey quand il a fini par te baiser ! Tu lui as donné ce que tu me refuses ! Tu lui as donné quelque chose qui n'appartient qu'à moi seulement ! Maintenant, c'est le moment de payer, Lorena ! Je vais prendre de toi ce qui me revient de droit, à un point où tu ne voudras plus qu'aucun autre homme ne te touche ! Pas même Maugrey ! Pas même Drago ! Parce que le jeune Mr Malefoy était le prochain, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non ! Drago n'est qu'un ami…"

"Un ami avec qui tu as bien flirté ! Je vous ai vus hier dans la salle commune ! J'admire ton sens de l'amitié !" répondit-il avec sarcasme. "Quelle honte que ton sens de la fidélité ne soit pas aussi développé !" dit-il avec mépris, un mépris conçu pour la blesser.

"Vous ne comprenez pas…"

"Oh que si, je comprends ! Tu avais prévu qu'il te baise ce soir, au manoir des Malefoy ? A moins que tu aies souhaité profiter et du père et du fils ? C'est pour ça que tu y étais allée ? Ces sang-purs aiment bien tirer un coup avec une petite putain de Sang-de-Bourbe comme toi !"

C'était là de la pure jalousie qui parlait. Ses mots crus et blessants horrifièrent la jeune femme. Severus était tellement furieux après elle qu'il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il venait d'utiliser une expression qu'il s'était juré de ne plus jamais employer, après sa rupture avec Lily. Cette même expression qui avait brisé son amitié avec elle – et son amour pour elle.

"Non !" protesta-t-elle avec véhémence. "Non… Pas du tout !"

"Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as couché avec Maugrey alors ? Alors que j'étais là, prêt à te satisfaire !" Il écrasa sa bouche sur celle de la jeune femme pour un baiser brutal. Elle sentit la main chaude de l'homme s'égarer entre ses cuisses. Elle parvint à se libérer de son baiser en lui mordant la langue.

La réponse de Severus fut immédiate. Enragé, il lui gifla la joue avec violence avant de lui ravager la bouche avec la sienne encore une fois, lui prenant la langue avec la sienne brutalement, prélude à son impitoyable possession d'elle. C'était si bon. Il laissa sa passion pour elle, tout le désir et le besoin qu'il éprouvait pour elle, le submerger totalement. Délicieuse brutalité…

"Quant à ta petite escapade de ce matin… non seulement tu n'es qu'une garce, mais tu es aussi complètement stupide ! Est-ce que tu as réalisé que tu te jetais droit dans la gueule du loup ? Lucius Malefoy hait les nées-moldues comme toi, tout autant qu'il aime bien coucher avec elles – de préférence sans leur consentement. Il t'aurait prise en premier, avant de te partager avec son fils. Tu devrais me remercier pour t'avoir enlevée à eux !"

"Pour que je puisse être violée par _vous_, au lieu de _lui_ ?" répondit-elle d'un ton cinglant.

"Oui… comme je rêve de le faire chaque jour de ma vie de damné ! Tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi, ne l'oublie pas ! A moi pour que je te prenne ! Mais pas pour que je te partage ! Je ne partage pas ce qui est A MOI !"

Ses paroles effrayèrent la jeune femme. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance face à sa force physique et à sa magie. Elle pensa à son fils. A ce stade, elle était presque prête à céder à Severus, si cela permettait à son bébé d'en sortir indemne. Ce dont elle n'était pas certaine cependant. Monté comme il était, il pouvait leur faire mal, à elle et à son enfant, en particulier s'il la prenait comme il prévoyait de le faire.

"Je vous en supplie, Professeur… non… mon bébé… non…"

Severus était sourd à ses suppliques. Il la voulait tellement. "Tu me refuses ce que tu donnes librement aux autres. Ce n'est PAS acceptable, Lorena ! Tu es à moi ! A MOI !" Sa bouche embrassa le cou de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle tourna la tête pour éviter ses lèvres.

Elle sentit ses dents lui effleurer la peau. Soudain, elle sentit une douleur déchirante à cet endroit. Un petit cri lui échappa des lèvres, autant de surprise que de douleur. Elle réalisa alors qu'il l'avait mordue. Ses paroles qui suivirent confirmèrent sa sensation. "Tu es mienne, je t'ai marquée ! Mienne… mienne…" Il la suça là un petit peu. "Oh, tu es si bonne au goût, Lorena… Tu es marquée comme mienne désormais ! MIENNE !" Le goût du sang de la jeune femme le renvoya immédiatement à un autre souvenir, avec un choc qui lui saisit le corps et l'âme. Le souvenir du puissant rituel qu'ils avaient partagé dans la caverne, quand il lui avait embrassé et caressé de sa langue l'intérieur des cuisses, puis le sexe, lui léchant là le sang, juste après l'avoir déflorée. Délicieuse brutalité…

Lorena avait lu quelque part que certains sorciers mordaient leurs compagnes de cette façon, afin d'affirmer leur possession d'elles, dans une sorte de rituel du sang, un héritage du passé dans le monde magique. Elle comprit que d'une manière ou d'une autre, en lui mordant la langue comme elle l'avait fait dans son précédent baiser, elle l'avait marqué aussi… Marqué comme _sien_…

Non, elle n'avait pas voulu ça. Elle tentait seulement de se défendre. Tandis que lui, l'avait mordue tout à fait consciemment, pour la marquer comme sienne. Prélude à une possession bien plus complète de son corps. Un tel geste n'était pas innocent de la part d'un homme comme Severus Rogue.

Une fois de plus, il était sur le point d'abuser d'elle. "Je te désire, Lorena, comme je n'ai jamais désiré une femme auparavant," continua-t-il d'une voix rauque et concupiscente. "Je vais te donner une leçon que tu n'oublieras pas, pour que plus jamais tu n'ailles voir un autre homme après, sauf moi !" gronda-t-il, un ton vicieux dans la voix. "Tu es à moi ! Complètement à moi ! Je te prendrai à n'importe quel moment où je voudrai le faire. Parce que tu m'appartiens !" Ses yeux sombres, qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir, brillaient sous l'effet du manque et de la passion.

Lorena était tellement effrayée qu'elle sentit sa magie échapper à son contrôle. A moins que c'étaient sa psychokinésie ? Elle n'aurait pas pu dire. Tout à coup, elle entendit un fort craquement au-dessus, suivi rapidement d'un bruit sourd. Elle sentit un poids supplémentaire lui tomber dessus, la privant de son souffle pendant quelques secondes.

Un silence absolu s'ensuivit. L'homme couché sur elle ne bougeait plus. Lorena parvint à reprendre son souffle rapidement. L'odeur pénétrante de la résine de pin lui fit comprendre qu'une grosse branche était tombée de l'arbre au-dessus d'eux, les recouvrant tous les deux d'une canopée d'aiguilles.

Elle réalisa aussi que Severus ne bougeait plus. Elle libéra ses poignets de sa prise à présent lâche. Dans la panique, elle posa un doigt sur le cou de l'homme. Dans un soupir de soulagement, elle perçut son pouls. La branche l'avait seulement assommé jusqu'à le rendre inconscient. Elle pouvait aussi percevoir la sensation légère sur le cou que produisait son souffle.

Elle tenta de le déplacer mais Severus était plus lourd qu'elle. Grand, lourd, fort. Elle réussit à se calmer d'abord, malgré ses larmes qui coulaient encore le long de ses joues. Elle reprit le contrôle d'elle-même et utilisa sa psychokinésie pour enlever la branche. Puis elle déplaça le corps de l'homme, roulant avec lui. Elle se trouvait maintenant sur lui. "Oh, Severus…" Elle lui caressa sa joue pâle. "Pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce que ça finit toujours dans la violence entre toi et moi…"

Elle pleura un peu, en silence, enfouissant son visage dans la poitrine de l'homme, s'accrochant à sa cape. Son cœur battait toujours et il respirait régulièrement. Elle reprit les rênes de ses émotions. Et s'il avait été sérieusement blessé ? Ce n'était peut-être qu'une question de quelques minutes.

_Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. Je pourrais le transporter au château avec un Charme de Lévitation. Mais je ne sais même pas où nous sommes exactement et dans quelle direction se trouve le château à partir d'ici. _Elle réfléchit pendant de longues secondes, se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Elle lui caressa le visage avec douceur. Des souvenirs d'eux deux ensembles dans la caverne lui revinrent. Des souvenirs heureux. Quand il l'avait aimée.

Lorena sut ce qu'elle ferait tout de suite. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa manche. "_Spero Patronum_ !", tout en se concentrant fortement sur les souvenirs heureux qu'ils avaient partagés dans la caverne, le plaisir qu'ils avaient eu dans les bras l'un de l'autre, lorsque Severus lui avait montré combien il était un amant doux et prévenant. L'amant qu'il aurait dû toujours être. L'amant qu'elle espérait qu'il soit toujours, au plus profond de lui-même.

Un tigre d'argent se forma à l'extrémité de sa baguette. Il se rapprocha d'elle, dans un mouvement sensuel. "Hagrid. La cabane de Hagrid. Pars et ramène-nous Hagrid." Le tigre la quitta et sauta entre les arbres avant de disparaître au loin. Lorena espéra que le demi-géant se trouvait bien dans sa cabane.

Lorena resta concentrée sur son Patronus. Elle voulait utiliser sa magie pour soigner la blessure que Severus avait reçue à l'arrière de la tête. Elle avait senti du sang lui couler sur les doigts à cet endroit-là, et qui séchait déjà, lui collant les cheveux. Pourtant, c'était trop pour son esprit, lourdement taxé par sa résistance contre le viol mental que Severus avait perpétré contre elle, ses diverses émotions, et le besoin de conserver son Patronus sous une forme corporelle jusqu'au moment où Hagrid arriverait.

Elle essaya de retrouver son mouchoir pour nettoyer le visage de Severus, mais elle se rappela qu'elle l'avait laissé sur son lit. Elle soupira. Elle utilisa le pan de sa cape. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle se blottit tout contre Severus, tentant de le garder au chaud – ainsi qu'elle-même. Elle estima qu'il faisait encore jour car ils avaient quitté le manoir des Malefoy un peu après deux heures de l'après-midi.

Elle demeura concentrée sur son Patronus, refusant de pleurer sur sa situation, de peur que des pensées tristes puissent annihiler son messager d'argent. Elle continua seulement à caresser gentiment le visage de Severus, en se rappelant tous les bons souvenirs qu'elle avait eus grâce à lui. Une bouffée d'amour s'éleva de son cœur et elle se pencha pour lui embrasser doucement les lèvres. "Je t'aime, Severus. Oh, combien je t'aime !"

Il était toujours évanoui lorsque Hagrid arriva. Son ouïe fine l'entendit l'appeler. "Hagrid ! Par ici ! Ici ! Hagrid ! Suivez ma voix !" appela-t-elle. Elle cessa de se concentrer sur son Patronus. Elle vérifia le pouls de l'homme et constata qu'il était toujours là, régulier et ferme. Elle décida qu'elle pouvait utiliser ses capacités magiques de guérisseuse désormais pour au moins arrêter le saignement.

"Lorena ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Lorena ne pouvait pas dire à Hagrid – ou à quiconque – qu'un accès de magie incontrôlée ou bien sa psychokinésie, avait brisé une branche au-dessus de la tête du Maître des Potions, lequel tentait de faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle d'une manière plutôt non consensuelle.

"Nous étions en train de nous promener ensemble par ici quand une branche a craqué et qu'elle est tombée sur le Professeur Rogue. Il m'a protégée avec son corps mais j'ai bien peur qu'il ait pris l'essentiel du choc," mentit-elle de façon convaincante.

"Pauvre Professeur Rogue… Toujours là pour protéger les autres sans jamais se protéger lui-même," fit doucement Hagrid. "Je vais le porter jusqu'au château, Lorena. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Accrochez-vous seulement à mon manteau."

"Bien, Hagrid. C'est juste que… Ne marchez pas trop vite."

"Non."

"Je suis si contente que vous ayez pu répondre à mon Patronus."

"C'était votre Patronus ? Oh, quand j'ai vu ce magnifique tigre… une vraie beauté… Nous devrions en avoir quelques uns par ici, des vrais…"

"Ce ne sont pas des créatures magiques, vous savez. Mais plutôt des bêtes féroces en fait."

"Vous êtes sacrément puissante pour être capable de produire un Patronus et le maintenir sur une certaine distance." Il la regarda. "Vous avez l'air toute bouleversée, Lorena."

"Oui, je suppose. Le Professeur Rogue m'a poussée à terre et je crois que j'ai dû avoir un bleu ou deux sous son poids. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop blessé. J'ai arrêté le saignement à sa tête."

Hagrid tourna la tête de Severus délicatement. Il avait l'habitude de soigner les créatures. Un humain était une créature. "Je ne crois pas que ce soit si grave. Il a seulement été assommé par le choc. Mme Pomfresh regardera ça. Maintenant, allons-y." Hagrid prit le corps de Severus dans ses bras, après l'avoir enroulé soigneusement dans sa cape. Puis ils quittèrent les lieux, Lorena saisissant le pan de la cape du demi-géant. "Si vous me lâchez, criez, pour que je m'arrête. Je ne veux pas vous perdre dans toute cette neige."

"Merci, Hagrid. Vous nous avez tous les deux sauvés."

Au plus profond de son coeur, Lorena remercia la branche qui s'était brisée au-dessus de Severus. Elle était sur le point de rendre grâce à la Providence qui l'avait miraculeusement sauvée, lorsqu'elle comprit que c'était son accès de magie incontrôlée qui avait fait tout le travail.

_Trop d'amour te tuera, Severus. _Eh bien, on pouvait dire que cela avait bien failli – pour cette fois.

_**

* * *

**_

Ah, comme j'aime jouer avec la possessivité de Severus... Il s'est encore laissé aller mais heureusement que la magie incontrôlée de Lorena, ou bien sa psychokinésie, ou alors une chance insolente, ou tout à la fois, a bien aidée la jeune sorcière. A moins que c'était la magie du Serment Inviolable qui était à l'œuvre ? Rappelez-vous, Severus avait juré de la protéger, la magie du Serment l'a fait. A votre avis, c'était quoi ?

J'aime bien aussi la naïveté de Hagrid - mais sa remarque à propos de Severus n'est pas dénuée de vérité. L'on connaît l'esprit de sacrifice de Severus, très Gryffondor (il me tuerait s'il lisait ça !) et Hagrid, un Gryffondor lui-même, l'a bien reconnu.

_**Merci de laisser des revues, plein de revues ! J'en ai besoin ! Il faut bientôt payer la prime semestrielle des muses…**_


	62. Mentir ou ne pas mentir

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**62 – Mentir ou ne pas mentir**

Hagrid porta Severus à l'Infirmerie, Lorena toujours accrochée à lui. Elle voulait que Mme Pomfresh de vérifier pour son bébé aussi. Elle avait peur que son enfant ait subi des dommages après ce qui était arrivé entre le Maître des Potions et elle – bien qu'elle lui mentit aussi à propos de se qui s'était passé réellement.

Poppy était à l'Infirmerie et elle sursauta de surprise lorsqu'elle vit Severus dans les bras de Hagrid. Il n'avait pas encore repris conscience. Lorena avait l'air bouleversé aussi. Elle ordonna à Hagrid d'aliter le Maître des Potions sur un lit dans la section réservée au personnel, tandis qu'elle guidait Lorena pour s'asseoir sur une chaise non loin.

Hagrid s'éclipsa et retourna à sa cabane avant que la nuit ne tombe. Lorena le remercia encore chaleureusement. Poppy demanda à la jeune femme ce qu'il s'était passé et Lorena répéta son récit. Elle nota mentalement de rappeler à Severus de s'en tenir à sa version de l'histoire, en espérant qu'il ne serait pas furieux après elle une fois qu'il serait revenu à lui. Quelque chose lui susurrait qu'il s'en tiendrait à sa version – il n'avait jamais parlé à quiconque du viol qu'il avait commis contre elle début Septembre, pas même à Dumbledore. Elle était sûre qu'il ne dirait pas un mot à propos de sa tentative cette fois-ci non plus. Il était bien trop fier de sa maîtrise de lui-même pour admettre à un tiers qu'il était devenu un esclave de la passion qu'il éprouvait pour elle, au point de l'avoir violée une fois déjà et d'avoir été sur le point de recommencer – sans parler de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque.

Mme Pomfresh regarda les blessures de Severus et déclara qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'en inquiéter. Elle nettoya la blessure et lui banda la tête. Ces blessures étaient toujours impressionnantes car elles saignaient beaucoup. Sinon, il s'en remettrait rapidement. Elle avait remarqué que la jeune femme avait utilisé sa magie de guérison pour arrêter le saignement. Puis elle prit Lorena avec elle pour l'examiner aussi. Tout allait bien pour le bébé.

"Vous êtes sûre que ça va aller, Lorena ?" demanda Poppy. Elle s'inquiétait de l'air triste qu'elle voyait sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Heureusement, Poppy n'avait pas remarqué la marque que Severus avait laissée sur le cou de Lorena quand il l'avait mordue là. La jeune sorcière ne souhaitait pas que quiconque la vît. Elle se sentait toujours un peu douloureuse à cet endroit, elle aurait sûrement un bleu, qui ressemblerait probablement à un suçon ou encore à ce que les sorciers appelaient une « morsure d'amour ». _Une morsure d'amour…_ l'expression la fit sourire tristement. Pourtant, tout ce dont elle se souvenait, c'était la langue de Severus qui lui suçotait la peau dans une chaude caresse. Une caresse presque de guérison. Elle posa deux doigts sur la morsure et ne sentit ce qui semblait n'être qu'une cicatrice. Il n'y avait plus de sang. Pas même une croûte. Est-ce qu'il l'aurait soigné quand il l'avait sucée là ? _Comment ça se fait-il qu'une personne dotée d'une langue aussi acerbe que la sienne, puisse être capable de… guérir avec aussi ? _Elle nota dans sa tête de faire des recherches sur ce type de rituel de sang. _Pas maintenant cependant. Je ne veux pas susciter de soupçons. C'est bien trop… intime. _Pour sûr, elle ne demanderait pas non plus à Severus.

Lorena pouvait mentir à propos des circonstances de l'accident. Mais elle ne pouvait pas mentir sur son présent état d'esprit. "Oui, oui, je vais bien, Mme Pomfresh. C'est seulement que… pendant un instant, j'ai cru que la branche l'avait… l'avait tué."

La médi-sorcière l'observa attentivement. "Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ?"

Lorena dut lutter contre les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder de ses yeux. "Oui, je l'aime," murmura-t-elle. Elle aimait certes Severus mais elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait le supporter, lui et les sentiments ardents qu'il éprouvait pour elle, lui et sa passion qui se traduisait la plupart du temps en violence et brutalité contre elle.

"Vous pouvez rester avec Severus, si vous voulez. Je raconterai au Directeur ce qu'il s'est passé. Albus voudra sûrement savoir où se trouve son espion et Maître des Potions préféré."

Lorena parvint à sourire. "Je vais rester avec lui. Ne vous inquiétez pas."

"Dites-moi seulement dès qu'il a repris connaissance. Ca ne devrait pas tarder."

"Je le ferai." Lorena s'assit sur le lit où Severus était alité. Elle lui prit l'une de ses mains dans les siennes. Son autre main lui caressa le visage. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent de ses yeux. Elle se rappela de tous les mots violents qu'il lui avait dits dans la forêt. Des mots cruels, crus et rudes. Des mots qui démontraient la relation animale qu'il entretenait avec elle. Ce n'étaient pas des mots d'amour. Mais il était indéniable qu'ils avaient été prononcés sous le coup de la passion. En dépit de son habituelle contenance et de son comportement maîtrisé, Severus était un homme passionné, empli d'une passion qui lui faisait bouillir le sang, une passion qu'il ne pouvait pas lui exprimer car elle la refusait, tout comme elle le refusait, lui. Une passion qui le consumait jusqu'au plus profond de sa chair, submergeant sa raison dans cette déferlante puissante de sentiments.

_Combien j'aimerais t'avoir encore, Severus. Faire l'amour avec toi. Te donner tout si volontiers. Me rendre à toi. Je t'aime mais je ne peux pas rester avec toi si tout ce que tu as à me proposer, c'est ta brutalité et ta violence. Je ne peux pas continuer ainsi. Je ne le peux tout simplement pas. Tant d'amour, trop d'amour me tuera. Ainsi que Alan._

Lorena s'appuya contre la poitrine de l'homme et y reposa la tête, appréciant la température de son corps. Poppy avait enlevé sa cape et ouvert sa redingote et son gilet pour vérifier s'il y avait d'autres blessures. Lorena glissa une main entre le gilet et la chemise blanche, ses doigts caressant le tissu et son torse en dessous. Elle soupira. Il lui vint à l'esprit qu'elle ne pouvait vraiment apprécier cet homme que lorsqu'il était endormi ou évanoui – c'est-à-dire, quand il n'était pas dangereux pour elle. Cette pensée la frappa au cœur et elle se mit à pleurer en silence.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sentit une main masculine lui caresser les cheveux gentiment. "Lorena ?" demanda doucement une voix profonde et soyeuse.

Elle leva la tête. "Professeur ? Vous êtes…" Sa voix se brisa. Elle ne pouvait en dire plus. Ses mains cherchèrent le visage de l'homme. Quelques secondes après, elle posa un baiser délicat sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Lesquelles s'entrouvrirent pour laisser la langue de la jeune femme accéder à la sienne, la laissant le posséder dans ce baiser.

"Oh, Professeur… J'ai cru… j'ai cru que je vous… vous avais tué… quand cette branche est tombée sur vous…" murmura-t-elle après avoir rompu le baiser. Elle était tellement soulagée de le voir revenir à lui, sain et sauf.

"Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?" Severus avait été content de recevoir un baiser alors qu'il reprenait connaissance. Lorena l'avait senti par leur contact physique.

"Cette branche… elle a cassé parce que… j'ai eu si peur… si peur de vous… de ce que vous me feriez… ma magie…"

"Votre magie vous a échappé," fit-il simplement.

Elle hocha la tête. "Grâce à Merlin, vous êtes vivant."

Severus perçut qu'elle était sincère dans sa confession. "Ca va aller. Je vais bien. Seulement un peu sonné mais tout va bien." Il lui caressa la joue et essuya les larmes de la jeune femme d'un geste doux de son pouce. _Je l'ai mérité._

Elle avait été littéralement effrayée par lui. Il se souvenait de tout. Des mots laids, crus et violents qu'il avait prononcés à son endroit. Il avait été sur le point de la violer encore, il aurait pu lui faire du mal, ainsi qu'au bébé par la même occasion. Un profond sentiment de honte le submergea. "Qui nous a ramenés ici ?"

"Hagrid. J'ai invoqué le Charme du Patronus et mon tigre est allé à sa cabane pour l'avertir que nous avions des ennuis. Il est revenu, vous a porté ici, avec moi qui suivait derrière."

"Bien vu, Lorena." Il regarda les yeux gris pâle et vides de la sorcière. "Et… qu'avez-vous dit à Hagrid à propos de… de la façon dont cette branche est tombée… sur nous ?"

"Je… j'ai seulement raconté qu'elle s'était cassée au dessus de nous et que vous… vous étiez tombé sur moi pour me protéger de l'impact, en m'abritant avec votre propre corps."

Il la regarda, surpris. "Pourquoi est-ce vous avez menti ?" fut la question suivante.

"Menti ?"

"Oui. Vous avez menti." Son ton n'était pas accusateur. Il constatait seulement un fait. Elle avait menti à Hagrid, elle avait très probablement menti à Mme Pomfresh. Elle mentirait certainement à d'autres personnes, en particulier au Directeur.

"Professeur, je…" _J'ai menti parce que je ne veux pas que tu aies des ennuis à cause de ton comportement violent envers moi. Tu pourrais être viré et je ne le veux pas. J'ai menti parce que je t'aime. _"Vous savez pourquoi j'ai menti. Vous en connaissez déjà la raison." Elle se retira de lui et rompit le contact physique qu'elle avait avec lui. "Je dois informer Mm Pomfresh que vous êtes réveillé. Je reviens dans quelques minutes."

Elle le laissa seul avec ses pensées. _Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle mentirait, après ce que je lui ai dit et presque fait contre elle ?_ Mais dans son for intérieur, Severus en connaissait bien la raison. _Elle m'aime. _Il soupira. Il avait du mal avec cette amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit et fait par le passé. Il ne pouvait pas admettre que quelqu'un puisse l'aimer comme elle le faisait.

Mme Pomfresh vint le voir et vérifia sa blessure ainsi que ses autres signes vitaux. "Grâce à Merlin, Severus, vous allez bien. Mais je vais vous garder ici pour le restant de la journée. Vous passerez aussi la nuit ici et si tout va bien, je vous libèrerai demain."

"Dois-je vraiment passer la nuit ici, Poppy, si tout va bien ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton ennuyé.

"Oui, absolument," fit-elle, péremptoire. "Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, voyez avec le Directeur. Je suis sûre qu'il sera d'accord avec moi car il ne veut pas prendre le risque de vous perdre."

Severus voulait lui dire qu'Albus Dumbledore n'avait _jamais_ hésité à l'envoyer au cœur du danger, mais l'air autoritaire de la médi-sorcière qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux le dissuada de protester plus avant. Par ailleurs, il n'y avait aucune urgence à traiter, pas de cours à préparer ou à donner, ni de réunion à laquelle participer, rien. Il espéra seulement que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le convoquerait pas ce soir.

En parlant du loup, Albus Dumbledore fit une apparition. "Que s'est-il passé, Severus ? Poppy m'a raconté que vous étiez blessé. Oh, Lorena, bonjour," fit-il en tournant la tête vers la jeune femme.

"Bonjour, Professeur," lui répondit-elle.

"Alors, que s'est-il passé, Severus ?" insista le Directeur, cette fois ses yeux croisant le regard sombre de son Maître des Potions.

Severus sut qu'il était bon pour une séance de Légilimencie de la part du Directeur. Entre Dumbledore et Voldemort – ses deux maîtres – il avait eu pléthore d'occasions pour former et perfectionner ses propres pouvoirs d'Occlumencie. Il se sentait suffisamment fort pour cacher ce qu'il désirait cacher. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le Directeur savoir que lui, le Professeur Severus Rogue, Maître des Potions à Poudlard, avait été sur le point de violer l'une de ses étudiantes, une jeune femme qu'il avait engrossée et à laquelle il était lié par un Serment Inviolable et une dette de vie.

Severus perçut aussi la tension de Lorena, bien qu'ils ne fussent pas en contact physique. "Nous étions en train de marcher près du lac, à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Une branche nous est tombée dessus. J'ai poussé Mlle Nottingham pour la protéger, mais elle nous a quand même percutés. Nous sommes tous les deux tombés à terre."

"Comment avez-vous fait pour revenir ici ?" demanda Albus. "Lorena ?"

"J'ai cru… j'ai cru que le Professeur Rogue avait été tué mais j'ai vérifié son pouls. Il était vivant. Je ne pouvais pas revenir au château par moi-même alors j'ai invoqué mon Patronus pour faire venir Hagrid. Il est venu à nous, il a porté le Professeur Rogue dans ses bras et j'ai suivi, jusqu'au château."

"Bien. Votre tigre de Patronus s'est avéré une fois de plus des plus utiles, je pense." Il faisait allusion au Détraqueur vaincu par son Patronus au cours de l'attaque à Pré-au-Lard en Novembre.

Lorena ne dit rien. Elle était soulagée de constater que Severus avait finalement adhéré à sa version de l'événement. Elle laissa échapper son souffle de manière imperceptible. Elle avait parié sur son intelligence et sa fierté. Il était bien trop fier pour admettre sa perte de contrôle sur sa passion. Il était bien trop intelligent pour prendre le risque de perdre sa place à cause de l'acte qu'il avait été sur le point de commettre contre elle. Elle estimait que c'était là une affaire personnelle qui ne regardait que son « presque amant » et elle seulement.

"Il restera ici pour la nuit, Albus," fit Poppy.

"Monsieur le Directeur…" commença le Maître des Potion.

"Non, Severus. Si Poppy dit que vous restez ici, vous obéirez à ses ordres," fit fermement Dumbledore. "Il n'y a rien d'autre à discuter."

Les yeux de Severus roulèrent vers le plafond. Il avait perdu, il le savait.

"Mais si Lorena pense qu'elle se sent suffisamment bien, elle peut rester ici avec vous pour vous tenir compagnie," ajouta Albus dans un sourire, un éclair passant dans ses yeux bleu acier. "Il me semble que vous avez été blessée aussi," dit-il à la jeune femme.

Lorena rougit et baissa les yeux. "Oh, juste quelques égratignures et bleus. Rien de bien sérieux. Je suis guérie. Je peux rester ici si besoin est." Elle ferma son esprit avec l'Occlumencie – elle ne voulait pas que le Directeur lise dans son esprit ce que Severus avait dû cacher. Elle espéra qu'il ne remarquerait pas non plus la « morsure d'amour » qu'elle avait au cou.

"Très bien, tout est réglé alors," dit Albus avant de quitter l'Infirmerie.

Poppy regarda Lorena : "Si quelque chose vous paraît étrange, faites-le moi savoir. Je suis dans mon bureau." Elle les laissa seuls. "Cependant, je vous conseille, Severus, de faire une sieste. De même pour vous, Lorena. Reposez-vous, surtout dans votre état."

"Oui, madame," fit-elle doucement.

Severus prit la main de Lorena qui se trouvait à sa portée. Elle se tourna vers lui. "Venez ici, Lorena. Vous avez entendu Mme Pomfresh ? Vous avez besoin de repos." Il lui tira sur la manche vers lui gentiment. Lorena s'assit sur le lit, timide. "Allongez-vous avec moi." Elle obéit. C'était vrai qu'elle était épuisée par les disputes et les scènes qu'ils avaient eues tous les deux depuis le matin. Il se déplaça de côté pour lui laisser de la place afin qu'elle puisse s'allonger à côté de lui sur le lit étroit. Elle se montrait prudente, presque réticente, un peu effrayée. Il le sentit bien et la prit dans ses bras avec douceur. Elle posa la tête sur sa poitrine. Elle sentit les bras de l'homme l'entourer, la tirant tout contre lui pour une tendre étreinte. Son corps était chaud. Alors qu'il était inconscient, elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à le toucher, même à le caresser. Maintenant qu'il était réveillé, elle se montrait timide et prudente. L'un des bras de Severus lui entourait les épaules, la tenant serrée contre son corps. Son autre main reposait sur son ventre. Chaque geste dans son étreinte témoignait de sa possessivité.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

"Oui, Professeur."

"Bien." Il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle dans un tendre mouvement. En même temps, il fouilla dans la poche de sa redingote, dont il retira quelque chose. Un objet qu'il lui mit dans la main. Du tissu doux. "Je crois que ceci vous appartient. Je l'ai trouvé sur votre lit lorsque je suis venu vous chercher plus tôt dans la journée. Vous l'aviez…" _Abandonné. Tout comme vous m'aviez abandonné_. "… oublié là. Votre mouchoir."

"Oh, merci, Professeur… Je dirais plutôt qu'il s'agit de _votre_ mouchoir."

"C'est vrai. Mais vous l'avez avec vous depuis si longtemps que je ne le considère plus comme étant le mien. Gardez-le comme étant le vôtre." _Garde-_moi_ comme étant à toi._ Severus voulait lui demander pourquoi elle l'avait gardé, depuis si longtemps – bien qu'il en soupçonnât la raison. Cette même raison qui avait poussé la jeune sorcière à mentir à Hagrid, Poppy et Dumbledore. Il laissa tomber.

Lorena se tenait sur ses gardes. Elle ne croyait pas qu'il serait capable de faire preuve de violence contre elle encore, ici, au beau milieu de l'Infirmerie, même si la salle réservée aux patients appartenant au personnel était à présent déserte. Mme Pomfresh se trouvait toujours dans les parages.

_Détendez-vous_, entendit-elle dans sa tête. Par leur lien, par leur contact physique, il avait réussi à lui parler.

_J'ai peur_, répondit-elle.

_Nous sommes épuisés, vous et moi. Dormons. _

C'était comme si le choc physique qu'il avait reçu, avait enterré son réservoir de violence au plus profond de lui-même. Il était de nouveau maître de ses émotions. Elle pouvait le sentir. Par ailleurs, elle était dans ses bras, là où il voulait qu'elle soit. Par conséquent, il n'y avait aucune raison pour lui de se montrer brutal avec elle.

Severus commença à lui caresser le ventre avec douceur. Alors, elle s rendit à lui et commença à se détendre dans ses bras. Elle était dans ses bras, là où elle voulait être, au plus profond d'elle-même.

_**

* * *

**_

Je crois que Lorena commence à envisager autre chose pour sa relation avec Severus.

Quant à lui, je pense qu'il est perdu entre ses sentiments et son désir d'elle d'une part, et d'autre part sa vie actuelle d'espion et de Mangemort, la pression qu'il subit dans la guerre contre Voldemort et le fait qu'il n'arrive pas à faire face à ses propres sentiments.

Merci de laisser plein de revues ! Mais vraiment plein ! Allons, un p'tit effort… non ? Mais si…


	63. A la Tour d'Astronomie

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**63 – A la Tour d'Astronomie**

Le lendemain, Severus put quitter l'Infirmerie. Lorena l'avait laissé pour aller dîner, puis elle était revenue pour lui tenir compagnie pendant une bonne partie de la soirée, enfin elle était repartie à son dortoir pour la nuit. Elle avait passé le restant de la soirée seule, en réfléchissant à sa relation avec Severus. Cette liaison avec lui était devenue une sorte de manège de montagnes-russes émotionnel dans lequel elle ne voulait plus monter avec lui. Elle avait décidé d'aller voir le Directeur, pour savoir comment elle pourrait être libérée de la clause du Serment Inviolable qui obligeait Severus à l'épouser. Elle donnerait une autre raison pour leur rupture. Elle ne dirait pas qu'il l'avait déjà violée et qu'il l'aurait recommence s'il n'y avait pas eu cette branche. Bien entendu, elle ne voulait pas que Severus meure. Elle voulait seulement qu'ils soient tous les deux libérés de cette clause. Même si cela signifiait qu'elle en soit réduite à se débrouiller seule avec un enfant né hors mariage – avec toutes les sinistres conséquences qui l'attendaient de la part de la communauté magique. _Ca ne peut pas être pire que sa brutalité._

Le temps était maussade et froid, la neige menaçait de retomber. Très peu d'étudiants étaient restés au château – la plupart des orphelins ou des jeunes en rupture familiale – environ une douzaine en tout et pour tout. Lorena était la seule de chez Serpentard à être restée. Seule une fois de plus mais cela ne la gênait pas. Elle se demanda si cette fois, le Directeur insisterait pour qu'elle partage les appartements du Professeur Rogue, tout comme l'été précédent. Elle envisagea cette éventualité. _Non, surtout pas. Je dirais non. Je peux rester ici dans mon dortoir. J'y suis bien. _Apparemment, Dumbledore n'en avait pas parlé. La situation était différente de l'été, car désormais elle était habituée à l'environnement de son dortoir.

Lorsqu'elle était revenue à son dortoir, elle avait rendu à son précieux violon sa taille normale. Elle avait joué le morceau intitulé _Remembrances_ et elle pleura une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle pleura sur son amour, sur son « presque amant ». Elle l'aimait, elle aimait ses moments de tendresse, comme celui qu'ils venaient de partager à l'Infirmerie. Mais elle ne pouvait pas continuer plus avant avec lui. Encore moins avec un enfant à élever, un enfant qui aurait besoin de la stabilité émotionnelle de ses parents. Mieux valait être seule.

Elle décida de sortir un moment. Elle prit sa cape et son écharpe et se dirigea vers la Tour d'Astronomie. Pas exactement dehors, cependant c'était l'un des rares endroits où l'on pouvait trouver le calme. L'un de ses endroits favoris, avec le rivage du lac et la Salle sur Demande. Mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à jouer de la musique. Elle avait besoin de silence.

A présent, elle se retrouvait seule avec Severus dans cette partie du château, les seuls Serpentards à demeurer dans les cachots. Elle espérait qu'il l'oublierait juste là. Elle avait besoin de sérénité pour réfléchir à l'avenir. Son avenir. L'avenir de son fils. Elle était consciente qu'elle devait aussi aller voir le Directeur, à cause du Serment Inviolable.

Elle était arrivée au sommet de la Tour, un peu hors d'haleine. Sous a cape, sa main massa son ventre dans une douce caresse. Elle avait senti Alan bouger. Elle lui envoya aussi des vagues d'amour. Elle avait remarqué que cela le calmait.

_Comment vais-je faire avec un enfant ? Je suis aveugle !_ L'angoisse éclata subitement en elle. Elle se sentait piégée entre des raisonnements contradictoires. Elle voulait être libérée de Severus tout en sachant qu'il serait très difficile d'élever un enfant en étant seule, aveugle et pauvre, surtout dans le monde magique. Elle soupira. Elle avait lu que les femmes enceintes avaient des sautes d'humeur de temps à autre, en plus de réactions hypersensibles. Sauf que cette fois, sa mélancolie était plus due à sa logique qu'à ses sentiments.

Elle aimait Severus. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas rester avec lui. Elle était aveugle, jeune et pauvre. Cependant, elle préférait encore être seule pour élever son enfant, plutôt que d'être soumise à la violence d'un homme.

"Vous ne devriez pas rester dehors ainsi, dans les courants d'air," fit une voix profonde et soyeuse qu'elle entendit derrière elle. La voix facilement reconnaissable de Severus. Elle se tourna vers la voix. Comment l'avait-il trouvée ? Est-ce qu'il l'avait suivie jusque là ?

"Comment saviez-vous que j'étais ici, Professeur ?"

"Je voulais venir ici pour un moment de calme. Cet endroit est celui que je préfère dans tout le château. Il se trouve que vous étiez là aussi."

"J'aime aussi cet endroit, Professeur."

Elle sentit sa présence se rapprocher d'elle. "Comme c'est étrange. D'habitude, les gens viennent ici pour la vue."

"Est-ce que c'est étrange parce que je suis… je suis aveugle ? C'est ce que vous voulez dire, Professeur ? Tout le monde ne vient pas ici pour la vue, vous savez, monsieur. Par ailleurs, je n'ai pas toujours été aveugle non plus."

"Je suis d'accord. Le calme et la solitude sont d'autres raisons tout à fait valables – que l'on soit aveugle ou pas."

Elle interpréta sa réponse comme une offre de paix. "Je suis désolée, Professeur, je n'aurais pas dû vous rembarrer ainsi. Je suppose que ma…" Elle posa une main sur son ventre. "Ma grossesse me rend plus sensible."

"On dit en effet que les femmes enceintes ont des sautes d'humeur."

_Oh, il sait ça ?_ songea-t-elle. Il n'était alors pas si indifférent à son état. Le vent augmenta et Lorena frissonna sous sa cape.

D'une certaine manière, Severus le remarqua et il l'enveloppa de ses bras dans une étreinte chaude, similaire à l'étreinte qu'il lui avait donnée dans ce lit à l'Infirmerie, la veille. Sa robe noire de professeur lui offrait un abri contre le vent. "Vous ne devriez pas rester ici dans le froid, Lorena."

"Je n'ai pas froid, Professeur. Maintenant, lâchez-moi. J'apprécie votre geste mais lâchez-moi."

"Ne. Me. Mentez. Pas. Lorena," fit-il en détachant chaque mot afin qu'ils puissent mieux pénétrer l'esprit de la jeune femme. "Vous tremblez. Ca ne vous fera pas de bien, que de rester ici."

"Je ne tremble pas et je veux rester ici, Professeur." _Loin de vous, si possible._

"Pensez à notre fils alors !"

"_Notre_ fils ?" On pouvait entendre une pointe de sarcasme dans sa voix.

Cette fois, Severus la tourna dans ses bras pour qu'elle puisse lui faire face. "Oui, _notre_ fils. Comme vous semblez si peu soucieuse de votre propre bien-être, et par conséquent de celui de _notre_ fils, j'ai besoin de reprendre les choses en main à partir de maintenant." Il commença à l'entraîner vers les étages inférieurs.

Lorena résista à sa poigne. "Lâchez-moi ! Mais lâchez-moi !" La panique pouvait s'entendre dans sa voix. Qu'arriverait-il après ? Avait-il l'intention de la brutaliser ici ? Encore ?

Severus n'eut pas d'autre choix que de plaquer une main sur la bouche de la jeune femme pour la réduire au silence. "Lorena, s'il vous plaît," fit-il d'un grondement menaçant. "Ne faites pas la difficile."

Elle avait peur maintenant et Severus le sentit. "Je ne vous ferai pas de mal, Lorena. Je vous le promets," murmura-t-il doucement. De sa main libre, il dégagea sur le côté une boucle des cheveux noirs ondulés de la jeune femme. "En fait, j'ai besoin de vous parler. Maintenant. Mais je ne veux pas le faire ici dans le froid. Descendons. Nous pouvons revenir ici plus tard lorsque le temps sera plus clément." _Si c'est le cas. Ce qui m'étonnerait fort._

Lorena savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller contre sa volonté – il était plus fort qu'elle. Il pouvait l'obliger à faire tout ce qu'il voulait et pas nécessairement avec l'aide du Sortilège de l'Imperium ou de toute autre magie. Il l'avait déjà fait. Elle se soumit à sa volonté et ils descendirent.

Ils n'allèrent pas très loin, juste un niveau en dessous. Au moins, ils y étaient à l'abri du vent froid et de la neige fondue qui avait commencé à tomber. En même temps, ils étaient dehors, car cet étage était considéré comme faisant partie de l'ensemble de la Tour d'Astronomie. L'air était toujours glacial mais ils n'étaient plus battus par le vent. Le Maître des Potions jeta un sort de silence autour d'eux, afin que nul ne puisse entendre leur conversation – surtout les étudiants qui auraient eu la même idée que de monter à la Tour d'Astronomie. L'endroit était bien connu pour être idéal pour un rendez-vous romantique.

Severus trouva un banc où ils pouvaient s'asseoir tous les deux ensembles. Il la mena là et elle s'y assit. Il prit place à son tour, tout porche d'elle, jetant un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme pour la réchauffer, sa robe noire de professeur la protégeant toujours. Lorena resta immobile, elle accueillit son attention en silence. "Est-ce que ça va maintenant ? C'est bien mieux ici."

Elle hocha la tête. "Vous souhaitiez me parler, Professeur," répondit-elle d'un ton net et précis.

"Oui, Lorena. Je serai franc. Je veux que vous veniez avec moi à l'Impasse du Tisseur pour les vacances."

Un air perplexe s'afficha sur le visage de la jeune sorcière. "Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que cette histoire ? Monsieur ?"

"Je veux que vous veniez avec moi à l'Impasse du Tisseur," répéta Severus. "C'est aussi simple que ça."

"_Vous voulez que je…_" ricana-t-elle. Il avait toujours la même voix autoritaire. "Mais pourquoi faire ?" Elle le gratifia d'un air renfrogné. "Professeur, ne me dites pas qu'il n'y a aucune raison derrière tout cela. Nous autres Serpentards, avons toujours un but. A moins que le vôtre soit bien trop… indigne pour être révélé ?" Son ton était des plus ironique.

Severus pouvait comprendre sa question, après ce qu'il avait eu l'intention de lui faire non loin de la Forêt. Il ferma son esprit avec l'Occlumencie au cas où elle y piocherait quelque indice à cet égard. Pourtant, il décida de lui dire la vérité. "Maintenant, écoutez-moi bien, Lorena. Attentivement." Il prit une profonde inspiration. "Vous vous souvenez de l'attaque en Novembre à Pré-au-Lard ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était derrière tout ça, bien évidemment. C'était un test de sa part. Pour _me_ tester, pour voir si j'exécutais bien ses ordres à la lettre. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas été présent pour vous protéger ce jour-là. Inutile de vous dire que je fus sévèrement puni pour mon échec, lorsque je lui ai fait mon rapport début Décembre. J'ai décidé de prendre quelques jours de congés de l'Ecole. Chez moi. Par conséquent, je vous emmène avec moi, afin de pouvoir garder un œil sur vous." Il s'arrêta, laissant ses paroles s'imprégner en elle. "Lorena… Je ne peux pas me permettre de mécontenter une fois de plus le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je suis sûr que vous comprenez ce que cela veut dire." Son ton était devenu pressant et anxieux.

_C'était donc ça alors_, songea Lorena. _Lorsque je n'avais pas pu dormir cette nuit-là parce que… parce que j'avais perçu qu'il avait des ennuis, ou bien qu'il était en danger, ou alors qu'il souffrait. Ou tout ça à la fois._ Elle sentit que son rôle comme agent double commençait à lui peser de plus en plus lourd sur les épaules. Une vague de compassion pour lui et tout ce qu'il devait endurer pour l'Ordre du Phénix – et pour elle – s'éleva dans son coeur. "Est-ce que le Professeur Dumbledore est au courant de tout ceci, monsieur ?"

"Oui, bien sûr. Il a été la toute première personne à l'apprendre, car c'est à lui que je rapporte en tant que…" Il jeta un coup d'œil alentours et décida de rester silencieux.

_En tant que son espion pour l'Ordre_, Lorena termina sa phrase dans sa tête. _Je suis prête à le parier._ "Et est-ce qu'il est d'accord pour que vous… m'emmeniez pour les vacances de Noël, Professeur ?"

"Oui, évidemment. Il sait que tant que vous êtes avec moi, vous êtes en sécurité. Il comprend le besoin que j'ai d'obéir à la lettre aux ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il comprend aussi que j'ai besoin de prendre quelques jours de congés."

_Apparemment, notre bon vieux Directeur ne sait pas tout. Sinon, il ne le laisserait même pas m'approcher._ Lorena ne s'était pas encore remise du viol que Severus avait perpétré contre elle, ce matin fatal. Elle l'aimait mais pourrait-elle s'en remettre un jour ?

"Je crois que je serais bien plus en sécurité si je restais à Poudlard, Professeur." Son ton était distant et froid, ses yeux gris pâle et vides fixant le vide devant elle. Elle ne faisait pas allusion à sa sécurité par rapport au Seigneur des Ténèbres – mais bien par rapport au Maître des Potions lui-même.

"Vous avez besoin de vous échapper d'ici autant que moi." Il s'était exprimé très doucement.

Lentement, la tête de la jeune femme se tourna vers l'homme assis à côté d'elle. Elle pouvait et en même temps, ne parvenait pas, à saisir le sens de sa phrase. Elle le comprenait – c'était vrai, les sévères intempéries avaient virtuellement emprisonné tout le monde ici, les étudiants tout comme le personnel, pendant presque un mois. Elle sentit aussi qu'il y avait un sens caché derrière ces paroles mais elle ne parvenait pas à le saisir.

"C'est pourquoi, je suppose, que vous vouliez partir avec Drago Malefoy." C'était la première fois qu'il faisait allusion au jeune homme. "Je peux compter sur votre intelligence pour concevoir aisément que c'était là un geste particulièrement stupide de votre part. Cela voulait dire que je n'étais pas capable de vous surveiller, quelque chose que Lucius Malefoy aurait rapporté avec joie au Seigneur des Ténèbres si je ne m'étais pas pointé avant la nuit. Non seulement j'aurais été puni une fois de plus pour cet autre échec, mais je vous laisse imaginer ce qu'il vous serait arrivé si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait décidé de faire de Lucius Malefoy votre tuteur et protecteur, au lieu de moi. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait découvert que vous n'étiez pas enceinte de lui. Vous auriez été punie aussi. Il n'y aurait rien eu que je puisse faire pour vous sauver alors – à condition que je ne sois pas non plus tombé en totale disgrâce entre temps." Il soupira. "Je vous laisse aussi imaginer toutes les conséquences, concernant votre grossesse et votre sécurité en général." _Et ma sécurité aussi._ "Sachez que je ne peux pas faire changer d'avis le Seigneur des Ténèbres." Un autre soupir. "Enfin, Lucius Malefoy aurait été bien trop heureux de vous utiliser personnellement comme sa…"

"Sa putain de Sang-de-Bourbe, je sais," l'interrompit Lorena d'un ton acerbe. "Vous me l'avez déjà dit, Professeur." On pouvait entendre clairement le ressentiment dans sa voix. Elle se leva, s'écartant de lui d'un pas.

Severus réalisa qu'il l'avait profondément blessée. Il vint à elle, derrière elle, posant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme. "Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée hier," lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Lorena comprit bien que cette phrase serait ce qui se rapprocherait le plus d'une excuse de la part de Severus. "Vous les avez quand même dits, ces mots, monsieur," fit-elle avec amertume.

"Je n'aurais pas dû. Je…" Il se demanda s'il devait lui raconter la raison de sa rupture avec Lily. "Je m'étais juré il y a bien longtemps, de ne plus jamais utiliser cette expression."

"Laquelle ?" demanda-t-elle avec sarcasme. " « Sang-de-Bourbe » ou « putain » ?"

" « Sang-de-Bourbe ». Je n'aurais pas dû l'utiliser."

Lorena tourna son visage vers lui. "Vous ne comprenez donc pas, Professeur ? Je me moque bien si des crétins de sang-purs m'appellent ainsi. Certains d'entre eux ne possèdent même pas la moitié ni même le quart de mes pouvoirs magiques. Aucun d'entre eux ne parle le Fourchelang. Que le Seigneur des Ténèbres me pourchasse pour obtenir ces mêmes pouvoirs en est une preuve suffisante. Je m'en moque car j'ai l'habitude de l'entendre, étant la seule – et probablement la première – née-moldue à avoir jamais été envoyée à Serpentard. Cinq années ! J'ai eu tout le temps pour m'y habituer. Non…" Elle baissa la tête. "Vous m'avez dit des choses horribles et cruelles hier, seulement parce que vous ne compreniez pas. Je doute que vous le puissiez de toutes façons…"

"Essayez toujours."

"Vous dire la vérité, Professeur ? Et prendre le risque que vous… que vous me frappiez, que vous me violiez ici, que vous me traitiez comme la personne que vous aviez décrite hier ? Comme votre… putain ?" Elle leva ses yeux gris pâle et vides vers le visage de l'homme, son regard empli de larmes. "Si je ne suis qu'une putain, si vous estimez que c'est là tout ce qui me définit, qu'il en soit ainsi. Je ne peux pas vous faire changer d'avis. Mais alors… nous n'avons vraiment plus rien à nous dire, Professeur. Laissez-moi seulement tranquille."

Ce fut alors une révélation pour Severus. Elle n'avait pas été blessée quand il avait employé l'expression de « Sang-de-Bourbe ». Elle avait été blessée parce qu'il l'avait traitée de « putain ».

"Il y a le Serment Inviolable, Lorena."

"Je veux aller voir le Professeur Dumbledore à ce sujet, monsieur. Il était notre Enchaîneur. Ce qu'il a lié autrefois, il peut le délier. Je veux être libérée de votre serment de m'épouser une fois que tout ça sera terminé."

Severus lui lança un regard méchant. "Ca ne marche pas comme ça. La magie à l'œuvre dans un Serment Inviolable est très spécifique. Elle ne dépend pas des parties prenantes au Serment ou même de l'Enchaîneur. Une fois que c'est fait, c'est fait !"

"Le Professeur Dumbledore est le sorcier le plus puissant de notre époque. Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres a peur de lui. Je suis sûre qu'il pourra faire quelque chose dans notre cas, Professeur." Ce qui était certain, c'est qu'elle ne se fierait pas qu'à une seule source d'information.

"Il vous dira la même chose que ce que je viens de vous dire. Par ailleurs, pensez-y, mais il vous demandera _pourquoi_ vous souhaitez vous retirer de cette clause particulière du Serment."

"Je lui dirai seulement que je ne veux pas vous épouser, c'est tout. Il n'a pas besoin d'en savoir plus."

"Il essayera, soyez en certaine. Il aura recours à la Légilimencie sur vous."

"Je peux résister, Professeur. J'ai résisté au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je suis parvenue à vous résister… jusqu'à ce que vous forciez mon esprit. Je suis sûre que le Professeur Dumbledore ne se montrera pas aussi brutal avec moi que vous l'étiez. De plus, je suis plus… sensible avec vous, moins résistante parce que nous sommes liés, vous et moi, par le rituel. Je ne partage aucun lien avec le Professeur Dumbledore. Tout comme je ne partage aucun lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres non plus. Je devrais résister bien plus facilement au Directeur qu'à vous. Vous le savez et je le sais aussi."

_Elle a raison,_ pensa Severus. _Elle peut résister. C'est une superbe Occlumens._ "Faites ce que vous voulez au sujet du Serment. Allez parler avec Dumbledore. Je ne peux pas vous en empêcher. Cependant, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le Directeur ont tous les deux décrété que je devais être votre protecteur, responsable de votre sécurité, vous devrez me suivre où que je veuille que vous me suiviez." Sa voix dégoulinait de sarcasme. "Même si cela signifie me suivre jusqu'en Enfer. Vous avez de la chance, je ne vais qu'à l'Impasse du Tisseur !"

"Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous alliez au Paradis, avec tout ce que vous m'avez déjà fait, Professeur ! Je suis déjà en Enfer. Votre brutalité, votre violence, votre comportement envers moi en général, constituent ma version personnelle de l'Enfer."

Elle s'était exprimée d'une voix très déterminée, avec une pointe de sarcasme. Severus pouvait sentir qu'elle était cependant sincère. Il demeura silencieux, songeant à ses dernières paroles. Il s'était comporté avec elle d'une manière odieuse, faisant de la vie de la jeune sorcière un véritable enfer à certains égards. La veille, il avait presque commit un crime contre elle, un crime qui aurait rendu encore plus permanent le séjour de Lorena en Enfer – ainsi que le sien.

Il lui prit la main dans la sienne, gentiment. "Tout de même, Lorena. Dumbledore a accepté que je vous emmène à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Il reconnaît lui-même que vous avez besoin de changer d'air et de sortir de Poudlard."

Elle resta muette, la tête détournée de lui. Elle avait peur de passer du temps seule avec lui, en considération de ses abus passés.

"Donnez-moi une chance, Lorena, une dernière chance, que je puisse faire amende honorable."

_Epargne ta salive_, voulait-elle lui dire. Elle se tut cependant.

"Je vous en prie, Lorena."

_Je ne veux pas le savoir._ Elle demeura obstinément silencieuse.

"Très bien. Puisque vous le prenez comme ça." Il avait un ton dangereux dans la voix. "Qu'en pensez-vous si je racontais au Directeur qu'Alastor Maugrey a couché avec vous, une étudiante ?"

Les traits de Lorena affichèrent un air paniqué. "Vous ne feriez pas ça, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il eut un sourire moqueur. "Oh que si, je le ferais. Soit vous venez avec moi et je garderai le silence sur cette histoire. Soit vous ne venez pas, et je dénoncerai le Professeur Maugrey au Directeur. Une bonne raison de le virer, vous ne croyez pas ?" Il s'arrêta, appréciant de la détresse de la jeune femme. "Vous ne feriez pas ça à votre amant, n'est-ce pas ?"

"C'est du chantage, Professeur !"

"Allons, Lorena. Vous êtes vous-même une Serpentarde, vous devriez pouvoir reconnaître un plan habile quand vous en voyez un."

"Vous me dégoûtez !"

"Je croyais que je produisais déjà cet effet sur vous, ma chère." Severus était content qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir physiquement – son visage montrait l'amusement total qu'il ressentait à cet instant même. "Je vous conseille fortement de faire ce qu'on vous a dit."

"Je suppose que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire de toutes façons, Professeur," gronda-t-elle.

"Non, en effet." Severus savait qu'à ce stade, il avait gagné. "J'ai l'intention de passer deux semaines à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Faites en sorte de préparer votre malle pour cette durée. Une fois que vous avez fini, utilisez un sort de réduction dessus et venez me rejoindre à mon bureau avec. Nous Transplanerons de mes appartements. Soyez là à 4 heures pile cet après-midi."

Tout était dit et Lorena ne pouvait pas aller contre lui. Elle envisagea de lui désobéir – elle était majeure et libre d'aller ou bien de rester où elle le souhaitait. Mais en même temps, elle savait que si deux très puissants sorciers comme Albus Dumbledore et Severus Rogue avaient décrété qu'elle devait partir et suivre l'un d'eux pour sa protection contre un troisième sorcier très puissant, il n'y avait pour ainsi dire rien qu'elle ne puisse faire.

Cette pensée la frappa alors de plein fouet. Elle n'était qu'un pion dans un jeu dangereux. Sauf que ce n'était pas là un jeu. Elle avait été utilisée pour sa magie et continuerait à l'être. Elle n'était qu'un utérus pour l'un d'eux, portant un outil destiné à être employé pendant un rituel de Magie Noire. Elle avait été un corps pillé par un autre afin qu'il puisse obtenir ses pouvoirs et éviter qu'ils soient pris par le Côté Sombre. Elle constituait un levier utilisé comme tel par le troisième, malgré ses soins et son attention constants pour sa sécurité. Elle n'était plus une femme libre. Elle ne s'appartenait plus – elle appartenait à ces trois hommes.

Lorena se sentait épuisée mais elle rassembla suffisamment de force pour poser une question dont elle voulait connaître la réponse. "Et si je ne suis pas d'accord avec le Directeur et vous, Professeur ? Et si finalement, je ne me pointais pas à 4 heures cet après-midi pour vous suivre ?"

Severus l'observa. Elle était courageuse, mais cette fois, c'était la sorte de courage dont les Gryffondors faisaient preuve et qu'il détestait parfois, un courage à la fois stupide et égoïste à son avis, un courage qu'il détestait encore plus chaque fois qu'il se manifestait chez un Serpentard. Il se leva et posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme. "Vous faites ça et je peux vous jurer que vous aurez à faire à ma… colère et à mon déplaisir. Je vous recommande très fortement de ne pas me faillir." Chacun de ses mots avait été prononcé d'une manière détachée, douce et pourtant menaçante. "Rappelez-vous de notre petit arrangement concernant Alastor Maugrey. Si vous voulez que votre amant reste à Poudlard, vous avez plutôt intérêt à m'obéir."

Cette fois, elle tourna sur elle-même pour lui faire face. "Je crois que vous tenez trop de choses pour acquises, Professeur. Est-ce que ça n'a jamais traversé votre brillant esprit que je ne puisse plus vouloir faire ça ? Si tant est que je l'ai voulu par le passé."

Ces paroles résonnèrent étrangement comme un écho à une conversation que Severus avait déjà eue avec le Directeur – à propos de son propre rôle d'espion pour l'Ordre. Très naturellement, sa réponse suivit, une réponse qu'Albus Dumbledore lui avait alors déjà servie. "Que cela soit le cas ou pas n'a aucune importance. Je ne négocierai pas avec vous, Lorena. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire."

Lorena demeura silencieuse. Elle pouvait reconnaître une cause perdue lorsqu'elle en voyait une. Le Maître des Potions lui attrapa la main dans la sienne afin qu'ils puissent descendre ensembles. Connaissant la configuration de la Tour d'Astronomie, il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle accomplisse un geste stupide qui lui coûterait la vie – et la sienne aussi – si jamais elle restait seule ici.

"Une dernière chose, Lorena. Je veux que vous alliez voir Mme Pomfresh avant que nous quittions Poudlard."

"Je me sens bien," répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

"Je me moque de comment _vous vous_ sentez maintenant. Vous irez la voir avant afin qu'elle puisse s'assurer que tout va bien pour _notre_ fils. Je ne veux pas qu'un problème surgisse une fois que nous serons à l'Impasse du Tisseur et que je doive vous amener à un hôpital moldu pour vérifier votre grossesse. Vous pouvez apporter vos livres sur la grossesse et les soins à apporter à un bébé, si vous le souhaitez. Vous laisserez ici ceux que vous pourriez avoir emprunté à la bibliothèque. Je prendrai celui que vous vouliez lire sur les Serpents-d'Amour – il me semble que vous n'aviez pas eu le temps de le consulter pendant vos retenues avec moi."

Le visage de Lorena s'illumina à la mention du livre en question. "Je suppose que nous pourrions la voir maintenant alors, Professeur ? Je n'aime pas être interrompue pendant que je fais mes bagages."

Severus eut un petit sourire en coin. Il le comprenait fort bien, il était pareil. "Oui, bien sûr. Allons-y alors." Il lui prit la main dans la sienne, ses doigts s'enroulant autour de ceux de la jeune femme. Lorena eut une brève pensée pour Alastor Maugrey, qu'elle enterra profondément en elle, de peur que le Maître des Potions puisse la percevoir.

Il l'amena chez Poppy qui accepta de l'examiner avant qu'ils ne partent. Il avait expliqué à la médi-sorcière que la jeune femme devait passer les deux prochaines semaines avec lui à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Poppy n'avait pas objecté mais elle se demanda ce que ce diable d'homme avait pu faire à cette pauvre fille pour qu'elle consente à le suivre encore cette fois. De toutes façons, Lorena était majeure, elle était une adulte responsable d'elle-même.

Pourtant, Poppy décida de donner à Severus quelques conseils. Elle laissa Lorena dans la salle d'examen et alla dans son bureau pour avoir un mot avec le Maître des Potions. Il fut surpris, et même angoissé à l'idée qu'elle pourrait lui donner de mauvaises nouvelles au sujet de l'enfant. Ce qu'il entendit l'étonna et d'une manière ou d'une autre, cela se vit sur son visage.

"Severus. Vous allez passer deux semaines avec Lorena. Je ne remets pas en question ce que vous prévoyez de faire tous les deux ensembles. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Vous êtes des adultes. Mais je vous en prie, dans l'intérêt et de la mère et de l'enfant, faites attention avec elle. Soyez gentil avec elle. Je sais, être gentil n'est pas votre fort, mais faites un effort pour cette fois. Ca vous fera du bien, vous verrez. Pas de contrariété, quelle qu'elle soit. Elle a eu sa dose dernièrement. Elle est dans son cinquième mois, alors attention maintenant. Le moindre souci de santé, comme des saignements ou de la fièvre, et vous me la ramenez ici sur le champ. Oh, j'oubliais de vous préciser. Albus m'a expliqué que vous êtes… promis l'un à l'autre. Vous pouvez toujours avoir des relations sexuelles avec elle, mais allez-y doucement. Gardez les chevauchées passionnées pour après l'accouchement. Vous avez été averti." _Avec ce monstre qui loge dans son pantalon…_

Elle ne lui avait pas laissé le temps d'en placer une. Il rougit comme un gamin, surtout à la mention des « chevauchées passionnées ». L'air que son visage affichait n'avait pas de prix, rien que cette expression facile inestimable valait bien le risque de sa colère, selon Poppy. "Ne rougissez pas comme ça, Severus. Vous êtes un grand garçon, vous n'êtes plus un étudiant de cinquième année. Vous savez ce qu'il en retourne," ajouta-t-elle rien que pour prolonger l'amusement.

Après tout, la médi-sorcière était probablement la seule personne à Poudlard – avec Lorena, bien que la jeune femme soit aveugle – à savoir comment il était vraiment bâti physiquement, avec toutes les fois où Poppy l'avait recousu et soigné après ses réunions avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle le connaissait physiquement, même si ce n'était que d'une perspective purement médicale. Elle savait comment il était monté, et son petit discours rappela à Severus combien elle le connaissait, et tout ce qu'elle savait sur lui.

"Je ferai attention, Poppy," grogna Severus. N'importe qui d'autre qui aurait osé lui parler ainsi, comme elle venait de le faire, sur un sujet aussi personnel, aurait déjà écopé d'un maléfice. Mais il savait que la médi-sorcière n'avait à cœur que les intérêts de Lorena et de leur fils. Donc, il accepta l'avertissement uniquement pour ce qu'il valait. "Merci, Poppy, de prendre soin de Lorena et de notre fils comme vous le faites."

"Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël, Severus. C'est une époque terrible et difficile que nous vivons. Merlin sait combien vous méritez un peu de bonheur. Tout le monde en a besoin, en particulier vous, entre tous." Son ton était sincère et prévenant.

Severus parvint à lui sourire faiblement. "De même pour vous, Poppy."

La médi-sorcière revint à la salle d'examen. Là, elle termina le dernier test. "Tout va bien, Lorena. Au fait, je viens tout juste de conseiller à Severus de se montrer prudent avec vous une fois que vous serez tous les deux dans la chambre à coucher, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Si sa passion pour vous l'emporte au-delà du raisonnable, rappelez-lui de garder les chevauchées passionnées pour après votre accouchement. Je crois que le message est passé dans son esprit de potioniste." Elle avait utilisé le titre le plus bas dans la hiérarchie de la fabrication de potions, pour désigner Severus – une marque de son affection pour lui.

Lorena sursauta avant de rougir violemment. Elle parvint à murmurer un « Merci, Ms Pomfresh, oui, je le ferai ». _J'espère que vous avez raison, chère Poppy._ Elle espéra que Severus ne se montrerait pas brutal avec elle une fois seul avec elle chez lui. Elle espéra qu'il l'écouterait si elle se plaignait – une fois dans la chambre ou ailleurs. Il ne l'avait pas fait avant.

Elle rougit à l'idée que la médi-sorcière les considérait comme un couple normal, qui faisait l'amour ensemble et tout le tralala. Sauf qu'ils ne formaient pas un couple normal. Poppy n'était pas réputée être une personne particulièrement crédule. Lorena se demanda qui lui avait dit quoi pour qu'elle le croie. Le « qui » en question avait dû se montrer extrêmement persuasif – ce qui ne laissait que deux personnes à Poudlard éligibles pour ce type de mission : Albus Dumbledore et Severus Rogue.

"Je lui ai rappelé de ne pas vous exposer à de quelconques contrariétés. Il devrait faire un effort pour être gentil. Ca devrait lui faire les pieds."

Lorena sourit à cette expression. "Merci, Mme Pomfresh. C'est très gentil de votre part. Merci de veiller sur Alan et moi." _J'espère qu'il se comportera bien avec moi, autrement dit, qu'il me laissera tranquille._

"J'ai dit à Severus de revenir ici avec vous pour tout signe de saignement et/ou de fièvre que vous pourriez avoir. J'ai confiance que vous le lui direz si cela arrive, afin qu'il puisse vous amener à moi aussitôt. Pas de cette stupide agitation de baguette ou de prise inconsidérée de potions. Bon, je fais confiance à Severus pour cette dernière partie. Grâce à Merlin, vous n'êtes pas une Gryffondor, donc je crois que vous ne la jouerez pas du style « l'héroïne qui continue à souffrir en silence et avec courage jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard »."

"Je le lui dirai, vous pouvez me faire confiance sur ce coup-là," dit Lorena, bien qu'elle ne s'imaginât pas confier ses problèmes gynécologiques à Severus… "J'emporte les livres que vous m'avez prêtés sur la grossesse et le soin à donner aux bébés de toutes façons. J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus et je dois avouer que je n'ai pas eu trop le temps de les lire avec tout mon travail de classe."

"Ah, excellent. Pas étonnant que vous êtes l'une de nos meilleures étudiantes, Lorena."

Cette dernière information, Lorena était certaine de sa provenance. Elle sourit et quitta l'Infirmerie avec Severus qui lui prit le coude pour la guider vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Poppy devait les rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard. Dommage que Lorena fût aveugle – elle aurait sûrement apprécié la couleur légèrement rouge qui parait les joues de son Professeur de Potions, quand il posait son regard sombre et brillant sur elle…

Poppy l'avait remarqué. Elle sourit intérieurement. _Je suis contente de voir combien il est amoureux. Il en a vraiment besoin. Bien que je suspecte qu'il n'en soit même pas conscient…_

**_

* * *

_**

J'ai inséré quelques répliques tirées des livres ou des films, mais je les ai lues et vus en anglais, alors j'espère que la traduction n'est pas trop éloignée. Bien que je trouve que ça sonne infiniment mieux en anglais. N'hésitez pas à me reprendre pour mon français.

**_Sinon, c'est vrai que j'aime bien faire ça ! J'espère que vous les reconnaîtrez. Des médailles en chocolat pour ceux parmi vous laisseront des revues pour les signaler et/ou me corriger si besoin est._**

**_Merci de me laisser des revues ! Vous aimez cette histoire ? J'aime les revues !_**


	64. Un bon début à l'Impasse du Tisseur

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**64 – Un bon début à l'Impasse du Tisseur**

Il était environ trois heures de l'après-midi lorsque Lorena entendit quelqu'un entrer dans son dortoir. Elle sortit sa baguette juste au cas où, bien que son intuition lui susurra le nom de qui venait d'entrer. Il ne restait qu'un seul Serpentard dans tout le château qui pouvait accéder aux cachots.

Le Maître des Potions.

"Allons, Lorena, ce n'est que moi," gronda une voix profonde et soyeuse qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. "Par ailleurs, je ne pense pas que vous ayez besoin de votre baguette pour vous défendre."

Elle baissa sa baguette. Il venait de faire allusion à son accès de magie incontrôlée qui avait sauvé la jeune sorcière de manière inespérée la veille. Elle retourna à sa malle.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, Professeur ?" Elle était toujours en colère après lui pour le chantage qu'il avait exercé sur elle plus tôt.

"Je viens voir que vous faites bien votre malle."

Elle ne répondit pas. Severus était conscient qu'elle n'était pas contente. Elle allait de son armoire à sa malle pour y ranger quelques affaires. Il l'observa attentivement. De loin, personne ne remarquait qu'elle était aveugle. Ses gestes étaient précis. Le seul indice à dévoiler sa cécité était son regard toujours dirigé droit devant elle et ses mains qui cherchaient et sentaient de temps en temps.

Elle prit son temps pour vérifier ce dont elle avait besoin d'emporter : deux chemises de nuit, des sous-vêtements, des robes, une paire de chaussons, une paire de chaussures. Des habits moldus aussi : une jupe, la veste qui allait avec, une paire de pantalons, deux chemises, deux pulls. Son fidèle violon, bien entendu. Les deux livres que Poppy lui avait prêtés sur les grossesses et le soin aux bébés. Ses livres et son travail d'école.

Lorena se tenait devant son armoire. Elle semblait hésiter. Severus, qui se tenait non loin de là, se rapprocha d'elle, la regardant attentivement. Elle sortit une robe. La belle robe verte qu'elle avait portée au Bal d'Halloween. Elle lui rappelait le merveilleux moment qu'il avait partagé avec elle, en dansant avec elle – alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant avec quiconque à Poudlard. Il tenta d'oublier l'horrible événement qui s'était passé après. Sa rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le viol que ce dernier avait commis contre elle. Severus devait reconnaître qu'elle s'était comportée admirablement, avec un grand courage et une maîtrise d'elle-même.

"Emportez-la, Lorena. S'il vous plaît," fit-il doucement tout en s'approchant d'elle par derrière. Elle sentit sa présence tout près d'elle, le souffle de l'homme sur son cou alors qu'il se penchait vers elle. Elle remit la robe dans son armoire, faisant exprès de rejeter son conseil.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui légèrement, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir en tête. Il posa un baiser délicat sur la joue de la jeune femme, tandis que ses mains allèrent à la taille de Lorena pour l'attirer doucement vers lui. "Vous êtes si belle dedans…"

Lorena voulait le repousser – elle était toujours irritée par la façon dont il l'avait obligée à accepter son « invitation » à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Mais en même temps, elle aimait ça quand il se montrait vraiment doux avec elle. Elle le laissa faire. Bientôt, la bouche de l'homme descendit le long de son cou dans une chaude caresse.

"Lorena… savez-vous ce que j'aimerais faire avec vous ?"

"Oui, j'ai une assez bonne idée de ce que vous voulez faire avec moi," répondit-elle dans un sarcasme authentique. Cependant, elle devait admettre qu'il était moins autoritaire cette fois. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il aurait seulement déclaré « Je veux ».

Pas du tout déstabilisé par cette remarque, Severus poursuivit. "J'aimerais vous faire l'amour ici, dans votre dortoir."

Elle se tourna vers lui. "Professeur ! Je ne crois pas que ce soit là une bonne idée. Je ne suis pas la seule à vivre ici."

"Je le sais bien et je ne suis pas suffisamment bête pour le faire lorsque vos camarades de dortoir sont présentes dans ce château. C'est juste un fantasme que vous seule pouvez m'accorder, Lorena. Il n'y a personne ici maintenant, nous sommes seuls dans les cachots…" Il la serra encore plus fort contre lui et bientôt ses lèvres se retrouvèrent sur celle de la jeune femme pour un baiser fiévreux.

Lorena revint à la raison lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il l'entraînait vers son lit. "Non !" s'exclama-t-elle, rompant le baiser, le repoussant. "Laissez-moi tranquille !" Elle mit les mains sur son visage. "J'ai l'impression que je suis là pour vous afin que…" Elle réprima un soupir. _Pour vous afin que vous puissiez tirer satisfaction avec une femme._

Severus se rappela ce que Poppy lui avait dit. _Sois gentil._ Ce n'était pas un bon départ. Il se rapprocha d'elle, l'étreignant encore une fois, cette fois la pressant tout contre lui dans une tendre étreinte, une main dans son dos pour la consoler. "Je ne voulais pas vous mettre la pression pour que vous couchiez avec moi _maintenant_." Il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Si elle avait consenti, il l'aurait fait. "J'ai seulement dit que c'était un de mes fantasmes… un fantasme que j'aimerais bien faire avec vous. Un jour."

"Parce que je suis l'une de vos étudiantes, _Professeur_ ?" Son ton était amer.

"Je suppose, eh bien, oui. Bien que je n'aie jamais nourri le moindre fantasme sur une étudiante avant que je vous rencontre. Mais vous n'êtes pas n'importe quelle étudiante pour moi, Lorena. Vous êtes…" Il soupira. _Vous êtes la femme que je désire._ "Vous êtes à moi."

"Je ne serai jamais prête à temps si vous continuez ainsi, Professeur. Laissez-moi tranquille maintenant."

"Bien."

Lorena se rendit à la salle de bains pour y prendre ses affaires d'hygiène. Elle vérifia son armoire et sa table de chevet une dernière fois, au cas où elle y aurait oublié quelque chose. Elle n'avait rien oublié alors elle ferma sa malle. Elle leva sa baguette dessus pour le réduire par un sort. Elle jeta sa cape sur ses épaules, enroula son écharpe autour de son cou, et glissa sa baguette dans sa manche droite. Elle était prête à voyager.

Severus lui sourit. Elle était un peu en avance. Il prit la malle réduite et la glissa dans l'une des poches de sa redingote. "Vous semblez prête à partir, Lorena. Bien. Il se peut que le temps à l'Impasse du Tisseur ne soit pas aussi mauvais qu'ici mais je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il soit bien plus clément."

Ils se rendirent à ses appartements où il devait prendre sa propre malle réduite qu'il avait fini de préparer. Une fois là, il enfila sa propre cape, s'assura qu'il avait bien sa baguette en main, prêt à se défendre si besoin était. "Nous pouvons partir alors. Nous Transplanerons directement d'ici. Venez ici," ordonna-t-il. Elle s'avança vers lui, il lui prit la main et l'attira contre lui pour le Transplanage. Il enveloppa même le corps de la jeune femme dans sa grande cape de voyage, en protection supplémentaire, ses bras forts tout autour d'elle.

En une fraction de seconde, ils se retrouvèrent dans cette impasse sombre que Severus utilisait comme point de Transplanage à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Il se donna, ainsi qu'à Lorena, quelques secondes pour reprendre leurs repères. De la neige fondue tombait et la jeune femme était contente de sentir la chaude température corporelle de Severus. "Au moins, il ne neige pas," l'entendit-elle dire. "Ca va ?" demanda-t-il gentiment.

"Oui, merci, Professeur."

"Lorena, comme je vous l'ai dit l'été dernier, dès que vous posez le pied ici, à l'Impasse du Tisseur, vous êtes ma maîtresse. Ne vous adressez pas à moi comme à votre professeur. Vous vous en souvenez ?"

Bien sûr qu'elle s'en souvenait. "Oui, bien sûr… Severus," répondit-elle dans un murmure que Severus n'aurait pas entendu s'il ne l'avait pas tenue tout contre lui. _Ta maîtresse enceinte. Enceinte de ton enfant._

"Bien, Lorena. Partons avant de mourir de froid ici." Il la prit par la taille et la mena vers la sortie de l'allée sombre. Sa maison se trouvait juste en face de la rue. L'environnement n'avait pas changé. Il semblait encore plus triste avec le mauvais temps. Ils traversèrent la rue. Severus enleva rapidement les gardes qui préservaient sa maison pour qu'ils puissent entrer dans les lieux. Une fois à l'intérieur, il remit les gardes en place immédiatement.

La température était chaude à l'intérieur, à la surprise de Lorena. Severus enleva sa cape de voyage qu'il accrocha à la patère au mur de l'entrée. Celle de Lorena rejoignit la sienne au même endroit. Il jeta un coup d'œil au corps de la jeune femme et constata que sa grossesse était bien visible désormais. Il ressentit pour elle la ruée du désir, se rappelant les injonctions de Poppy sur la façon de faire l'amour avec une jeune femme enceinte.

"Il fait bon ici," fit Lorena doucement.

"J'avais demandé à Ziggy de préparer la maison avant que nous arrivions. Vous vous souvenez de Ziggy ?"

"Oui, bien sûr. Il avait été la première personne à parler devant moi de ma magie élémentale."

"Certes. Je lui avait aussi ordonné de préparer vos repas en tenant compte de votre grossesse."

"Vous lui avez dit que je suis enceinte ?"

"Oui. Enceinte de mon enfant. De toutes façons, il s'en serait rendu compte lui-même. Les elfes de maison sont des créatures très perceptives. Vous avez dû le remarquer quand il avait fait allusion à votre magie élémentale. Occupons-nous de nos bagages. Allons à l'étage. La disposition de la maison n'a pas changé depuis l'été dernier. Par conséquent, vous ne devriez pas avoir de problème à retrouver votre chemin ici. Cependant, je vous recommande d'exercer toutes les précautions possibles quant aux escaliers. Je ne veux pas que vous tombiez dans votre état. Il pourrait y avoir des conséquences regrettables pour vous et l'enfant."

Sa voix trahissait beaucoup d'inquiétude. Pendant une seconde ou deux, Lorena se demanda si le gentil et prévenant Severus Rogue qu'elle avait appris à connaître l'été dernier, était de retour. Elle espéra que oui, car elle ne souhaitait pas vivre avec un homme brutal et impitoyable.

Severus lui prit la main dans la sienne pour la guider à l'étage. Les murs étaient familiers, elle se souvenait parfaitement bien de l'environnement. Il la fit entrer dans la chambre qu'elle avait occupée la dernière fois. Il posa la malle réduite dans un coin vide de la chambre. "_Engorgio_ !" et la malle retrouva sa taille normale.

Lorena s'agenouilla devant. Un mouvement de la main au-dessus de la malle, la fit s'ouvrir. Elle en sortit l'étui de son violon, les deux livres que Poppy lui avait prêtés. Elle chercha aussi une pochette cachée dans le couvercle de la malle. Elle eut tôt fait de sortir une petite boîte et quelques lettres.

Severus l'observait. Il en conclu qu'elle avait enchanté sa malle afin qu'elle ne puisse s'ouvrir qu'avec sa propre magie – à moins que la malle en s'ouvrait qu'avec sa psychokinésie, il n'aurait pas pu le dire. Une sage précaution dans un dortoir chez Serpentard.

Lorena se leva, son paquet de lettre et la boîte à la main. "Ce sont là les lettres que j'ai reçues de mon père par le passé. Il y en a une avec le papier à entête de la prison. Ah, il y a leur numéro de téléphone, excellent," dit-elle après avoir passé sa baguette au-dessus de la lettre. "Vous savez s'il y a une cabine téléphonique dans le quartier, afin que je puisse les appeler ? Je préfèrerais les appeler avant, plutôt que d'y aller à l'improviste."

"Il y en a une au début de la rue, à cinq minutes à pied d'ici. Je vous y emmènerai demain si vous voulez. Vous avez des pièces moldues ?"

"Oui. Je garde toujours de l'argent moldu avec moi." Elle ouvrit la boîte, qui avait été enchantée aussi. Elle fouilla à l'intérieur et sortit une petite poche en plastique, dans laquelle se trouvaient quelques billets de banque et un porte-monnaie contenant des pièces en livres sterling. Severus la trouvait organisée.

"Pourquoi, l'été dernier, lorsque vous étiez ici avec moi, n'avez-vous pas exprimé le désir de rendre visite à votre père ?"

"Je l'avais déjà vu le mois précédent. Severus… il a été incarcéré dans le quartier haute sécurité de la principale prison de Liverpool, à cause de la nature de son… crime. Vol à main armée. Ce type de détenus n'ont droit qu'à deux visites par an seulement." Sa voit se perdit. "J'apprécie vraiment que vous acceptiez de m'y accompagner, Severus."

"Vous croyez qu'ils accepteront que vous le voyiez ?"

"Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Je suis sa fille, sa seule parente. A moins qu'il y ait planté un bazar monstre, qu'il se soit mal comporté ou bien qu'il ait suscité une émeute, dans ce cas, il peut se voir supprimer son droit de visites." Elle baissa la tête, espérant cacher les larmes qui s'étaient accumulées dans les yeux. "J'espère bien que non."

Severus songea que Azkaban était bien pire dans son traitement des simples prisonniers. "Avez-vous reçu des lettres de lui régulièrement ?"

"Oh oui. Il y écrit qu'il va bien et qu'il se tient bien. Je le crois et j'espère que j'ai eu raison de le faire. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de le vérifier cependant. Je serai fixée sur ce point demain, quand j'appellerai la prison. Il a plutôt intérêt à ne pas m'avoir menti." Son ton résonnait étrangement comme celui d'un parent envers son enfant. Severus se rappela les bribes d'information qu'elle lui avait données à propos de son père. Que parfois, elle se sentait comme la mère de son père, pas comme sa fille.

Elle remit tout en place dans la petite boîte, et replaça la boîte et les lettres dans la pochette cachée dans le couvercle de la malle. Elle ferma la malle mais Severus remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas enchanté à nouveau la malle. Apparemment, elle lui faisait bien plus confiance qu'à ses camarades de dortoir.

Il alla à sa propre chambre pour prendre soin de sa malle. Quelques minutes plus tard, il descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Elle s'y trouvait, son instrument sur les genoux, en train de l'accorder. Elle avait dû se sentir à l'aise car elle ne l'avait pas attendu pour revenir au salon. Il le prit comme un bon présage.

Lorena lui demanda si cela ne le dérangeait pas qu'elle joue un morceau avant le dîner. Severus était bien trop heureux et il accepta. Il ne l'avait pas entendue jouer depuis longtemps. _La dernière fois avait été…_ Il prit une profonde inspiration. _Le jour où je l'avais presque violée._

Lorena commença à jouer. L'archet glissa sur les cordes de son violon, exprimant les premières mesures d'un air qu'il reconnut sur le champ. Leur morceau favori. L'_Adagio pour Cordes_. Severus s'était assis dans son vieux fauteuil, en face d'elle. Il la regardait jouer, fasciné par sa beauté, son talent musical, la magie qu'elle était capable d'invoquer avec son instrument, une magie qui n'avait rien à voir avec ses propres aptitudes magiques _en soi_. Dumbledore avait raison, la musique était une magie propre. Lorena avait toujours ses yeux gris pâle et vides fixant le vide devant elle, mais son visage reflétait des émotions et la concentration. Severus n'était pas surpris par sa capacité à se concentrer facilement, que ce soit pour son travail scolaire, les leçons d'Occlumencie ou encore la puissance des sortilèges qu'elle jetait.

Lorena ne possédait pas un esprit qui marchait à sens unique. Son esprit était capable de suivre plusieurs itinéraires en même temps. L'un de ces itinéraires était la technique de son art. Un autre consistait en se rappeler de la partition. Encore un autre était fait des émotions qu'elle souhaitait restituer à son auditoire. Un dernier de ces itinéraires était l'émotion qu'elle ressentait elle-même, qui agitait violemment son esprit, une émotion qui s'affichait sur son visage, exprimant parfois de la joie, parfois de la douleur, la plupart du temps de la nostalgie et du chagrin.

Severus, en tant que maître espion, en dépit du puissant intellect dont il était doté lui-même, qui le rendait capable de suivre plusieurs directions dans son propre esprit au même moment, était exactement tout son contraire. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de montrer une quelconque émotion, il ne pouvait même pas se permettre de les _ressentir_, de crainte que le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse les piocher dans son esprit. D'où son comportement froid, la plupart du temps interprété comme de l'indifférence absolue, quand ce n'était pas de l'hostilité déguisée. Le problème, avec ce comportement que Severus s'imposait à lui-même, était qu'il devenait encore plus difficile pour lui d'exprimer ses émotions, vu qu'il était déjà un individu introverti. Il n'avait jamais été vraiment bon à ce type d'exercice. Même la colère ou la haine ne parvenaient pas toujours à s'exprimer de manière saine. Il parvenait à les maintenir sous contrôle mais lorsqu'elles échappaient à sa maîtrise, dans des circonstances particulières, elles se déchaînaient au mieux comme des sarcasmes, au pire sous forme d'accès de violence.

Severus observait Lorena alors qu'elle montait dans le crescendo, son visage reflétant ses émotions, les larmes dans ses yeux roulant à présent sur ses joues. Il enviait sa capacité à exprimer ses émotions. Il pouvait ressentir l'émotion de la beauté de la musique mais c'était toujours une émotion d'ordre esthétique. La véritable émotion qui habitait les profondeurs de son âme ne trouvait pas le chemin de la sortie.

Le crescendo s'arrêta pendant un silence d'environ une mesure. Mais Lorena ne reprit pas le morceau. Severus l'observait avec intensité, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Lentement, elle baissa son instrument jusqu'à ses genoux. Un mouchoir se retrouva dans sa main et elle essuya ses larmes avec. Ce même mouchoir qu'il lui avait donné plus d'un an auparavant, lorsqu'elle était devenue aveugle. Ce même mouchoir qu'il lui avait rendu après qu'elle l'eût envoyé à l'Infirmerie, la veille.

Severus remarqua tout ces détails. Elle avait conservé son mouchoir, malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait subi venant de lui. Il le comprit subitement, comme si un coup de poignard lui avait été enfoncé dans le coeur.

"Je suis désolée, Severus…" fit-elle doucement.

"Non, Lorena, ne le soyez pas." Sa voix profonde était douce aussi.

"J'étais en train de… penser à mon père. Il me manque et j'espère sincèrement que je pourrais le voir bientôt. A l'idée qu'il pourrait être interdit de visite, j'en serais sûrement toute retournée."

Severus se rappela le conseil de Poppy à propos d'éviter à la jeune femme toute contrariété. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de Lorena sur le sofa, posant les deux mains sur ses épaules pour la tourner vers elle. "Tout va bien aller, Lorena. Pleurer comme ça, sur une perspective que vous ignorez et qui a pu ne pas se passer du tout, ne vous fera pas de bien et ne fera pas de bien au bébé non plus. Je vous en prie, tenez en compte."

"Je l'aime tellement." _Trop d'amour me tuera un jour._

Severus passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme et la tira vers lui. Elle le laissa faire et posa même la tête sur son épaule. Lorena ferma les yeux. C'était si bon quand il était tendre comme ça. Elle savait qu'au plus profond de lui-même, c'était là sa nature, même s'il passait son temps à affirmer haut et fort le contraire. Son corps chaud à côté du sien était réconfortant.

Ils restèrent ainsi, dans le silence le plus complet, jusqu'au moment où ils entendirent un craquement dans la cuisine, annonçant que Ziggy était arrivé pour préparer le dîner. Severus revint à la réalité quand l'elfe de maison entra dans le salon pour leur dire que le dîner était prêt.

"Maître Severus, le dîner est servi pour vous et Maîtresse Lorena," dit-il dans une profonde révérence.

"Merci, Ziggy. Venez, Lorena," dit Severus tout en prenant la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne.

"Bonsoir, Ziggy," salua-t-elle l'elfe de maison.

La petite créature la vit se lever et s'inclina devant elle aussi. Comme elle passait à ses côtés, sa main toucha la main libre de la sorcière. "Oh, magie élémentale, Maîtresse Lorena est une sorcière puissante, avec un petit encore plus puissant. Un grand sorcier elle porte, un grand sorcier."

Les lèvres de Lorena s'entrouvrirent quand elle entendit ces paroles. Severus perçut sa surprise. "Va, Ziggy, je t'appellerai une fois que nous aurons terminé," dit-il. L'elfe de maison claqua des doigts et disparut dans un craquement sonore.

"Comment… il a fait allusion à un sorcier, pas à une sorcière. Comment sait-il que je porte un garçon ? Un enfant magique ?"

"Je vous l'ai dit, les elfes de maison sont très perceptifs. Ziggy a senti que vous portez un enfant mâle. Et tout comme il a perçu votre type de magie, il l'a sentie aussi dans le bébé."

"Je croyais que la magie ne se manifestait pas dans les enfants avant un certain âge."

"C'est vrai. Habituellement autour de cinq ou sept ans, ça varie d'un enfant à l'autre. Mais peut-être que dans le cas de notre fils… les choses seront différentes. N'oubliez pas comment il fut conçu. A une date magique. Pendant un rituel magique qui invoquait une magie très puissante, la magie élémentale. Avec vous et moi, qui sommes tous deux déjà puissants par nous-mêmes. Ca ne me surprendrait pas que cet enfant soit puissant. Nous devrons être vigilants en ce qui concerne son éducation magique."

"Pas surprenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit après lui alors."

"Surtout s'il se croit en être le père. Albus Dumbledore le connaît depuis qu'il a 11 ans. Il m'a dit un jour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait de la magie sans baguette, de manière délibérée, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant, bien avant d'intégrer Poudlard. Sans aucun doute aurait-il engendré un enfant puissant aussi, s'il en avait eu l'opportunité."

"Ca me paraissait si bizarre, tout à coup. J'ai eu… peur pendant un moment."

Ils s'assirent autour de la petite table de la cuisine. Severus remplit leurs assiettes de nourriture, lui décrivant ce qu'elle avait dedans et où. Puis il reprit la discussion à propos des remarques de l'elfe de maison.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lorena. Vous ne vous souvenez pas si vous aviez vous-même des accès de magie, lorsque vous étiez enfant, dans une situation de stress ou bien sous le coup d'une forte émotion ? Tout comme ce fut le cas il y a quelques jours ? Ou bien de n'importe quelle autre forme de manifestation magique, à part parler avec les serpents et les insectes ?"

Elle s'arrêta, le regard concentré dans le vide, dans une réflexion profonde. "Oui… quand j'y songe maintenant… J'avais des crises de colère, comme tous les gosses. Je pouvais… j'arrivais à éteindre toutes les lumières à la maison ou dans la rue. Un soir, j'ai même rendu mon père furieux comme ça, car c'était durant un match de football qu'il était en train de regarder à la télé – le poste était tout déréglé. Je me souviens d'avoir fait ça en classe aussi. J'avais eu une grosse dispute avec une autre camarade de classe et toute l'école fut plongée dans le noir après ça. Il arrivait aussi que j'effaçais ce qui était écrit au tableau noir, tout simplement parce que je n'étais pas contente après le professeur." Elle sourit à ce souvenir. "Et vous, Severus, est-ce que vous aviez la même chose qui vous arrivait ?"

"Oui. Comme tous les enfants magiques. Ma mère était elle-même une sorcière, alors elle parvenait à me garder à l'oeil, surtout que mon père moldu n'aimait pas la magie. Il avait interdit à ma mère de l'utiliser à la maison."

Lorena ne dit rien, elle affichait seulement un air perplexe sur le visage. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer ne pas utiliser la magie chez elle, c'était tellement utile, d'autant plus qu'elle était aveugle. La magie était une aide précieuse dans son cas. Au moins, cela n'arriverait pas avec Severus.

"Mon père… n'était pas un homme gentil, ni avec ma mère ni avec moi," fit-il doucement. "Il était plutôt abusif avec nous."

Ses paroles faisaient écho à la description qu'il faisait de lui-même. Le Maître des Potions n'était pas un homme gentil non plus. _J'espère qu'il ne deviendra pas comme son père alors._ Lorena demeura silencieuse. Il s'était déjà montré abusif avec elle.

"Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me comporter comme lui, d'être avec notre fils comme mon père fut avec moi," continua Severus. Il avait perçu le malaise de Lorena et il essayait de la rassurer.

_Et est-ce que tu as l'intention de te comporter avec moi comme ton père se comportait ta mère, Severus ?_ se demanda-t-elle. Elle n'osa pas exprimer à voix haute sa question cependant. Elle savait que c'était là un terrain inconnu et dangereux sur lequel s'avancer. Elle ferma son esprit avec l'Occlumencie sur le champ, bien trop effrayée qu'il puisse piocher sa question dans son esprit.

"Nous ne sommes pas obligés de suivre les comportements de nos parents ou bien de reproduire leurs erreurs. Je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir une récidiviste de la prison comme mon père," parvint-elle à dire d'un ton léger.

Severus rit doucement. "Je ne crois pas que ce sera le cas, honnêtement. Vous n'êtes pas du genre à enfreindre le règlement de l'école à Poudlard. Vos dernières retenues étaient les premières que vous ayez écopées en plus de cinq ans. Vos antécédents sont plutôt vierges." Surtout que ces mêmes retenues avaient été données pour des motifs ambigus par le Maître des Potions lui-même, pour servir des objectifs encore plus ambigus. Heureusement, il avait poursuivi sur le nouveau tour que la conversation avait pris et ils terminèrent le repas sur des considérations plus plaisantes. "Demain, je vous emmènerai à la cabine téléphonique la plus proche, pour que vous puissiez appeler la prison. Dès que nous avons le feu vert pour une visite, nous Transplanerons dans les parages."

"_Nous_ ? Vous viendriez avec moi à la prison ?"

"Lorena… Comment avez-vous l'intention de vous rendre à la prison à Liverpool ? Vous ne savez pas Transplaner, moi si. Vous ne connaissez pas le lieu où nous arriverons par Transplanage, le Liverpool magique, moi si. Vous avez été confiée à mes bons soins. Je suis là pour vous protéger. Cela fait quatre bonnes raisons pour moi de venir avec vous, que ça vous plaise ou non."

"C'est gentil de votre part, Severus. Merci pour votre aide."

Il voulait lui dire qu'il n'était pas un homme gentil mais il se ravisa. Poppy lui avait demandé de se montrer gentil, qu'il en soit ainsi. Si Lorena pensait cela de lui, c'était un bon début.

Ils finirent le dîner et se rendirent au salon pour une soirée lecture au calme, lui dans son fauteuil, elle dans le sofa. Severus mourait d'envie de l'avoir sur ses genoux, de la tenir tout contre lui. Lorena y avait pensé aussi mais elle avait besoin de temps pour s'habituer à nouveau à un contact plus intime avec lui, bien que le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé à la bibliothèque plus d'un mois auparavant, ou celui plus tôt dans la journée, dans son dortoir, étaient toujours vivaces dans son esprit. Une heure plus tard, elle se sentit fatiguée et elle lui souhaita bonne nuit, avant d'aller se coucher. Severus lui souhaita aussi bonne nuit et la regarda quitter le salon. Combien il voulait passer la nuit avec elle, dans son lit ou le sien, pour la tenir tout contre lui. Elle était si proche de lui désormais, ils étaient seuls dans sa maison, personne autour pour les surveiller. Mais il se promit de ne plus jamais se comporter comme il l'avait fait auparavant, comme ce matin fatal à Poudlard, ou bien comme il y avait quelques jours, près de la Forêt Interdite. Au moins, il tenterait de ne pas le faire.

**_

* * *

_**

J'espère vraiment que Severus continuera sur ce chemin-là – on dirait qu'il a pris au sérieux les conseils de Poppy. Nous verrons bien.

**_Merci de laisser des revues ! Tout plein de revues ! J'en ai besoin, les muses aussi._**


	65. L'amour peut mordre aussi

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**65 – L'amour peut mordre aussi**

Lorena fut vite prête le lendemain matin. Elle retrouva ses repères dans la salle de bains car rien n'avait changé depuis l'été dernier. Le miroir avait été enchanté pour l'aider. Apparemment, Severus avait déjà utilisé la salle de bains – la pièce était toujours chaude. Elle pouvait entendre du bruit au rez-de-chaussée. Il était déjà debout, à parler avec Ziggy, car elle pouvait entendre sa voix profonde ainsi que l'elfe de maison qui couinait en réponse.

Elle descendit pour le petit-déjeuner. Ziggy avait préparé un repas copieux et délicieux pour eux deux. Severus avait attendu la jeune femme. Le temps était toujours maussade et froid mais sec.

"Préparez-vous, nous sortons maintenant pour que vous puissiez appeler la prison pour votre père," fit-il d'un ton neutre une fois qu'ils eurent fini leur petit-déjeuner. "Nous devrions y aller maintenant avant qu'il se mette à pleuvoir ou à neiger. Ziggy pense que le temps va empirer dans les jours qui viennent."

Un elfe de maison qui prédirait la météo ? Lorena ne put s'empêcher de sourire. "Sans problème, Severus. Je suis presque prête de toutes façons. Laissez-moi seulement le temps d'emporter de l'argent moldu ainsi que le numéro de téléphone de la prison."

Elle monta à l'étage pour prendre ce dont elle avait besoin. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle redescendait, se revêtant de sa cape et de son écharpe vert-et-argent de Serpentard. Il était prêt aussi, sa large cape de voyage sur les épaules. Il lui prit la main dans la sienne pour la mener à l'extérieur. Il ferma la porte et jeta sur sa maison des sortilèges de garde complexes. Il posa la main de la jeune femme sur son bras et ils partirent.

Severus fit un effort pour ne pas marcher trop vite, afin que Lorena puisse suivre son pas. Elle ne marchait pas encore en se dandinant mais elle ne voulait pas courir pour le suivre. Ils arrivèrent à la cabine téléphonique dont il lui avait parlée. Ils entrèrent tous les deux ensembles, à sa grande surprise. Elle pensait être seule.

"Severus…"

Il avait dû percevoir qu'elle était nerveuse. La cabine était petite et elle pouvait ressentir sa présence tout près d'elle, ce qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Bien qu'elle sût qu'il ne pourrait rien lui faire car ils étaient tous les deux dans la rue.

"Vous pourriez avoir besoin d'aide, Lorena."

"Non, je n'en ai pas besoin," répondit-elle un peu trop fermement. "Je sais me débrouiller avec un téléphone, aveugle ou pas." Elle faisait allusion à la légendaire inaptitude des personnes magiques à utiliser les appareils moldus.

Il avait perçu sa pensée d'une manière ou d'une autre. "J'ai grandi dans une maison et un environnement moldus, celui-là même dans lequel nous sommes actuellement. Je suis aussi familiarisé avec tout ceci." Il était froid et Lorena laissa tomber – elle ne souhaitait pas le mettre en colère. Il s'était montré gentil jusqu'à présent. Inutile de l'énerver, de crainte que les choses puissent devenir rapidement incontrôlables.

En silence, elle sortir les pièces moldues et le numéro de téléphone. Son porte-monnaie était organisé afin qu'elle puisse retrouver les différentes pièces, triées par valeur faciale, comme elle l'avait appris à l'institution pour aveugles. Elle inséra les pièces d'une main sûre, puis elle composa le numéro qu'elle avait mémorisé. Severus l'observait, étonné par l'aisance qu'elle déployait. De loin, personne n'aurait pu dire que la jeune femme était aveugle en effet. Il avait la lettre avec le numéro de téléphone à la main et regardait ses gestes au cas où elle ferait une erreur.

"Severus… rapprochez-vous, si vous voulez entendre," lui proposa-t-elle en un geste de réconciliation sinon de paix, partageant le combiné avec lui pour qu'il puisse écouter. Il se pencha vers son oreille, leurs deux têtes finissant par se toucher. Il pouvait entendre effectivement. Et cela lui donnait une splendide occasion d'être tout proche d'elle. De plus, il était content qu'elle lui fasse suffisamment confiance pour l'autoriser à écouter ce qui serait dit à propos de ce sujet sensible qu'était son père.

Il y eut une tonalité, puis quelqu'un prit l'appel. Lorena demanda le service des visites et fut mise en relation avec une dame.

"Bonjour, madame. Je souhaite savoir si je peux venir rendre visite à l'un de vos détenus dans les prochains jours… Son nom, c'est George Lord Nottingham. Mon père. Son numéro d'écrou est 7474505B… ah, vous l'avez déjà… Oui, le quartier haute sécurité… Oui, je suis sa fille… Okay, je peux attendre."

Severus pouvait entendre les réponses que donnait la dame à l'autre bout du fil. Il pouvait ressentir l'angoisse de Lorena. Elle vacilla un peu, la main sur le ventre. Alan faisait encore du remue-ménage dans ses entrailles. Severus le comprit tout de suite et il se plaça derrière elle. Il glissa ses deux mains autour du ventre de la jeune femme, sous sa cape. Il commença à la masser là avec délicatesse, ses mains chaudes à la fois fermes et tendres sur son corps. Elle se sentit mieux et se détendit sous son toucher, s'appuyant contre le corps de l'homme. Alan sembla se calmer aussi, ce qui lui permit de poursuivre sa conversation.

"Oui, madame… c'est possible ? Super ! Quand est-ce que je peux venir ?... A n'importe quel moment ? Cet après-midi, ce serait possible alors ?... Merveilleux !... A partir de… 3 heures cet après-midi. Bien… Ca veut dire alors qu'il s'est bien comporté… Bon, c'est ce qu'il me dit dans ses lettres, vous savez, mais je n'ai aucun autre moyen de le vérifier… Oh, un dernier point, madame. Je suis aveugle. Donc je viendrai avec la personne qui m'accompagne. Est-ce que ça pose un problème ?... Non ? Ah, c'est très gentil de votre part… Non, ce ne sera pas la même personne que la dernière fois, il y a six mois… Mais il ne peut pas venir avec moi au parloir. Bien sûr. Sans problème, madame... Ca ira, certes... Merci... Au revoir." Elle raccrocha le combiné.

Lorena posa une main sur son ventre – et sur celle de Severus. "Oh, merci. J'ai cru que j'étais partie pour un moment assez pénible et que je devrais mettre fin à la conversation."

"Vous avez aimé ?" Sa voix était rauque dans les oreilles de la jeune femme. "Je peux continuer." Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Lorena, il lui caressa le ventre, ses lèvres se déplaçant de son oreille à sa tempe. Elle pouvait sentir son corps pressé contre le sien. Sa chair d'homme était dure sous ses vêtements, elle pouvait bien le percevoir malgré les multiples couches de tissus entre eux. Elle dut s'empêcher de soupirer d'aise. "Lorena…" Ce n'était qu'un murmure, à peine audible, mais il contenait tout le désir que Severus éprouvait pour elle. Ses lèvres trouvèrent la joue de la jeune femme, une de ses mains lui levant le visage légèrement vers le sien, tandis que son autre main, toujours sur son ventre, l'attira plus proche de lui encore. Il sentit que la jeune femme était sur le point de lui céder, pour un baiser, sa bouche tout près de la sienne.

Un coup porté sur la porte de la cabine téléphonique les ramena à la réalité.

"Il y a d'autres endroits pour faire ce genre de choses !" fit une voix en colère. Severus jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur de la cabine. Une vieille dame se tenait là debout, un air choqué sur le visage.

"Je crois que nous aurions intérêt à libérer les lieux," dit Severus à Lorena. Il poussa la porte pour l'ouvrir et ils sortirent. "Je ne veux pas démarrer une émeute."

La vieille dame continua de maugréer. "Les jeunes, de nos jours… plus aucune manière en public… Oh !" Elle était surprise de voir un homme adulte, de grande taille, sortir de la cabine. "Monsieur, je vois que vous n'êtes plus un gamin, vous devriez donner l'exemple aux jeunes qui sont là dehors !"

Sa remarque le fit sourire intérieurement. "Quel exemple ? Cette jeune dame ici présente est ma femme ! Je peux la peloter où et quand elle en a besoin – et elle en avait besoin juste maintenant !" Sa réponse était des plus sarcastiques mais elle fit rire Lorena en son for intérieur car elle la trouvait amusante.

"Il y a des hôtels pour ça, jeune homme !"

Lorena songea que la vieille dame n'aurait jamais soulevé cette question si elle avait su quel genre d'homme Severus était réellement. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, à se dresser contre lui de la façon dont elle le faisait, à le réprimander comme s'il n'était qu'un simple gosse, l'appelant « jeune homme » – ce qu'il était sûrement, comparé à l'âge de la vieille. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, madame. Mon mari est seulement très prévenant avec moi et il se soucie de mon état, c'est tout." Ce disant, elle ouvrit sa cape pour montrer son ventre de femme enceinte.

La vieille dame paraissait complètement choquée. "Oh, ce n'est pas là un comportement convenable pour une femme enceinte ! Les jeunes, de nos jours… hmpfff…"

Elle semblait partie pour râler longtemps. Severus prit les devants : "Désolé, madame. Nous devons vous laisser, nous devons retourner à notre hôtel pour un pelotage et un tringlage en règle," fit Severus le plus sérieusement du monde, tout en arborant sur le visage l'un de ses sourires moqueurs de son cru, avant de tirer Lorena tout près de lui, abandonnant là la vieille dame, dont le visage reflétait un choc absolu.

Lorena ne put se retenir plus longtemps une fois qu'ils furent hors de portée de la vieille. Elle pouffa de rire, la main sur la bouche pour étouffer son rire – sans y parvenir. "Oh, Severus, vous avez fait une plaisanterie !"

Il lui fit un petit sourire. "Il est vrai que l'expression du visage de cette vieille femme était inestimable – dommage que vous n'ayez pas pu la voir."

"Je l'ai _entendue_. Et vous étiez si drôle, Severus." Elle rit doucement. "_Jeune homme_."

"Vous moqueriez-vous de votre mari ?" Sa voix avait un ton faussement menaçant.

"Non, pas du tout. Mais votre réponse était si drôle. _Pelotage et tringlage_." Elle pouffa. "Jamais je n'ai pensé qu'un jour, je vous entendrais dire un truc pareil."

"C'est probablement parce que je suis plus enclin à le faire qu'à en parler." Cette fois, sa voix n'avait plus ce ton badin. Severus l'arrêta sur le trottoir, l'attirant vers lui. "Comme je meurs d'envie de vous le faire chaque jour et chaque nuit de ma vie, Lorena." Sa voix était redevenue rauque et sérieuse, un ton qui annonçait que la plaisanterie était finie. Il ne blaguait plus. Lentement, il posa un baiser léger sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Lorena le laissa faire. Le baiser fut rapide, léger, pourtant il laissa sur sa chair l'empreinte du désir brut que cet homme éprouvait pour elle. "Retournons à la maison. Nous avons un voyage à préparer, d'après ce que j'ai entendu," dit-il rapidement. Il s'était retenu de l'embrasser plus intensément car alors, il aurait été capable de l'entraîner dans une allée sombre non loin de là, de perdre la maîtrise de ses propres sens et de la faire sienne. Avec ou sans son consentement.

* * *

Une fois à la maison, ils préparèrent leur voyage à la prison. D'abord, Transplaner dans le Liverpool magique, puis prendre le bus jusqu'à la prison. Ce serait la première fois depuis fort longtemps que Severus voyagerait de cette manière dans le monde moldu.

Leur déplacement fut rapidement planifié. Après cela, Severus décida de passer un peu de temps dans son labo, environ une heure ou deux, dans le sous-sol de sa maison. Lorena ne fit rien pour le retenir. Cela lui laisserait suffisamment de temps pour vérifier un détail qui la tiraillait depuis quelque temps déjà.

Baguette à la main, elle commença à parcourir les rangées de livres du salon. Au cours de l'été, elle avait eu le temps d'y inspecter la bibliothèque, quand ils avaient fait des recherches sur le rituel de virginité. Severus étant ce qu'il était, sa bibliothèque était bien organisée – de manière thématique. Les livres de potions occupaient une partie des étagères. Les ouvrages sur la Magie Noire étaient stockés ensembles dans une autre. Les livres sur les charmes et les métamorphoses étaient rangés encore dans une autre. Et ainsi de suite.

_Oui, mais qu'en est-il des écrits sur les rituels de sang ? Et la magie du sang ?_ Lorena s'assit, essayant de se rappeler où ils avaient pioché le livre sur le rituel de virginité. Après tout, c'était un rituel de magie du sang. N'importe quel livre sur ce sujet en général devrait être rangé non loin. Ses gestes lui revinrent. Ces livres se trouvaient – de façon pas si inattendue que cela – entre les Potions et la Magie Noire.

Elle commença à rechercher dans les rangées de livres et retrouva le livre sur le rituel de virginité. Elle le prit et en parcourut la table des matières, au cas où l'ouvrage aborderait ce sujet si particulier des… _Morsures d'amour_.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose sur ce thème bien que ce fût un début. Elle mit le livre de côté et continua sa recherche. Elle trouva un autre livre plus exhaustif sur le sujet. Elle décida que celui-là constituerait un bon début. Elle s'installa sur le sofa et commença à lire. Le premier livre qu'elle avait repéré contenait deux pages sur les morsures d'amour, un peu court mais assez informatif. L'autre livre consacrait tout un chapitre à ce thème. Assise confortablement sur le sofa, elle lut la chose suivante :

_N'importe quelle action tournant autour du sang dans le monde magique appartient à cette catégorie de la magie dite « magie du sang ». Les morsures d'amour ne font pas exception. Par conséquent, cette pratique ne doit pas être prise à la légère. Elles sont une expression d'un usage magique très ancien mais cependant très puissant. Donc, n'importe quel sorcier qui souhaite donner une morsure d'amour à sa sorcière, doit garder en tête ces considérations et être plutôt familiarisé avec sa mise en œuvre, ses implications et ses conséquences. _

_Les morsures d'amour n'ont pas le même sens dans le monde magique que dans le monde moldu. Dans ce dernier, elles sont généralement la résultante d'un baiser appliqué de façon à exercer une pression sur la peau afin de faire surgir un hématome – ladite pression attirant une certaine quantité de sang à la surface de la peau et donc colorant la peau comme un hématome (aussi appelé « suçon »). Dans le monde magique, les morsures d'amour sont entièrement différentes dans leur origine, leurs effets et leur sens._

_Dans notre monde, les morsures d'amour ne sont pas produites par la succion, mais par ce d'après quoi elles sont nommées en réalité : une morsure. Bien que les deux pratiques soient plus ou moins liées, car elles font appel au sang, les morsures d'amour en usage dans le monde magique ont une tout autre intention. Considérée comme une marque d'affection ou de désir dans le monde moldu, une morsure d'amour dans le monde magique porte un sens bien plus important et profond, à la fois pour la personne qui la donne et celle qui la reçoit._

_Les morsures d'amour sont données par des sorciers pour marquer les sorcières qu'ils considèrent comme siennes, en général leurs épouses. Dans les temps anciens, lorsque des tribus ou des clans magiques étaient en guerre les uns contre les autres, les morsures d'amour étaient données aux sorcières qui faisaient partie du butin des vainqueurs, morsures appliquées par leurs nouveaux maîtres. Un autre usage impliquait la prostitution : le sorcier qui tirait profit de ce type d'activité, marquait les sorcières qu'il prostituait pour montrer qu'elles lui appartenaient déjà, comme son cheptel. Dans cet exemple particulier, nous pouvons affirmer que cet usage des morsures d'amour est similaire au marquage du bétail par le fer._

Lorena ne se sentait pas très à l'aise à cette lecture, après ce que Severus lui avait dit. « Putain de Sang-de-Bourbe » – est-ce que cela avait été son intention ? Mais il n'était pas un proxénète… Au contraire, il n'était pas le genre d'homme à partager la femme qui était sienne avec un autre. Elle continua sa lecture.

_De nos jours, bien que cette pratique fût devenue très rare, elle est toujours considérée pour le sorcier comme un moyen d'affirmer sa __possession__ d'une sorcière, qu'ils soient mariés, promis, fiancés, liés – ou pas. C'est aussi un signe pour montrer aux autres sorciers que la sorcière ainsi marquée n'est plus disponible pour quelque activité sexuelle que ce soit (courtiser, séduire, faire des avances, etc.) sauf pour le sorcier qui l'aura ainsi marquée. Il a été rapporté que certaines sorcières marquent leurs sorciers de la même façon, afin de montrer qu'il n'est plus disponible mais cette pratique est d'une certain manière encore plus rare et même considérée par quelques groupes comme inconvenante. Certains de ces groupes considèrent en effet les femmes comme des biens tandis que les hommes sont vus comme les propriétaires de ces mêmes biens – et non l'inverse. _

Lorena remarqua que le mot « possession » dans le texte avait été souligné à la main. Probablement de la plume de Severus. _Bingo, pile dessus…_ songea-t-elle.

_Le sorcier qui souhaite marquer une sorcière comme étant sienne, doit la mordre dans un endroit qui puisse être visible par les autres sorciers, et dans une partie du corps qui puisse saigner facilement. Le cou est un de ces endroits qui ont le plus la préférence, alors qu'il a été rapporté que certains sorciers marquent ainsi leur sorcière sur le dos de la main. L'endroit est par conséquent très important : si le but de l'opération est de montrer qu'une sorcière est déjà la possession d'un sorcier, ledit sorcier doit prendre soigneusement en considération l'endroit de la morsure avant de s'exécuter._

Lorena était perplexe : Est-ce que cela avait été son intention, de montrer qu'elle lui appartenait ? Probablement pas, étant donné le secret entourant leur relation. Et puis le montrer à qui ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça…

_Les circonstances autour de l'application d'une morsure d'amour sont tout aussi importantes. Les morsures d'amour sur le dos de la main sont habituellement données juste après que le sorcier ait glissé l'anneau nuptial au doigt de sa sorcière. Les morsures d'amour au cou sont d'ordinaire données pendant des relations plus intimes. En général, elles sont alors données pendant les préliminaires et même considérées comme en faisant partie. Il a été rapporté que certaines sorcières trouvent cette pratique particulièrement excitante d'un point de vue sexuel. Certains sorciers mordent même leurs sorcières pendant le rapport sexuel. D'autres sorciers le font pendant qu'ils déflorent leur sorcière – les deux saignements liant les deux partenaires de manière la plus puissante. _

Lorena se souvint._ C'est étrange qu'il ne me l'ait pas fait, quand nous étions dans la caverne. Peut-être qu'il ne souhaitait pas que ça interfère avec le rituel. _Très certainement, l'enjeu était si important. A ce moment-là, il se pouvait alors que Severus ne soit pas aussi fortement intéressé par la possession de la jeune femme.

_Il n'a pas été établi cependant si le sang de la sorcière mordue, absorbé par le sorcier qui l'a mordue, ait un effet médicinal. Certaines recherches entreprises par quelques Maîtres des Potions en Grande-Bretagne impliquent que ce sang ainsi versé possède des propriétés similaires dans les potions qui utilisent le sang humain. Cependant ces propriétés ne seraient pas aussi puissantes que celles fournies par le sang de vierge. (Jenkins Alberius, Snape Severus, La magie du sang dans la fabrication des potions, 1986)._

Lorena fut surprise de tomber sur un nom qu'elle connaissait si bien. _Il a fait des recherches sur le sujet. Pas étonnant alors qu'il sait tout ce qu'il en retourne._ Elle continua à lire, à présent complètement captivée par le sujet.

_Alors que marquer ainsi sa sorcière pourrait paraître séduisant pour un sorcier, tout le processus ne peut être accompli que par un sorcier puissant, formé et compétent, car cette pratique implique de connaître les sortilèges informulés. Les morsures d'amour doivent être données par les dents du sorcier. Aucun autre dispositif mécanique extérieur ne devrait être utilisé, ni de sortilèges ou de maléfices de découpe non plus. Après que la morsure est faite, le sorcier doit sucer un peu du sang de la sorcière et l'avaler, en utilisant ses lèvres ou sa langue (pas même avec ses doigts). Seul l'équivalent de quelques gouttes de sang doit être absorbé. Notez que les morsures d'amour ne doivent pas être confondues avec une pratique de vampirisme. Une fois que la morsure est faite, un charme de guérison doit être jeté silencieusement tandis que la langue du sorcier lèche la morsure pour la fermer. Les sortilèges les plus usités sont _Vulnera Sanatur_ ou _Mors Sanatur_. Le sortilège arrête le saignement tout en laissant la peau marquée visible par tout le monde._

Le nom de l'un des sortilèges évoqua un souvenir dans la mémoire de Lorena. _Vulnera_ _Sanatur_… Oui, c'était là le contre-sortilège utilisé pour contrer le sort du _Sectumsempra_. _Pas étonnant qu'il le connaisse. Il avait dû découvrir qu'il pouvait guérir des blessures plus graves, telles que celles infligées par le _Sectumsempra _qu'il avait inventé._ C'était intelligent, très intelligent, adapter le sortilège de guérison utilisé pour les morsures d'amour pour soigner les blessures infiniment plus sérieuses que donnait le _Sectumsempra_. Lorena ne pouvait qu'admirer et louer la créativité et l'intelligence de Severus.

_Comme pour toutes les questions relevant de la magie du sang, il faut accorder une attention tout particulière à l'usage des morsures d'amour par les Mages Noirs. La magie du sang possède des liens évidents avec la Magie Noire. En tant que telle, une morsure donnée par un Mage Noir peut être chargée d'intentions maléfiques. Alors que les Mages Noirs peuvent ne pas forcément mordre leur sorcière avec des objectifs de Magie Noire en tête, c'est le cas pour d'autres, surtout au cours de rituels qui impliquent des relations sexuelles non consenties._

Lorena frissonna. Elle se demanda pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'avait pas mordue alors, tandis qu'il l'a considérait comme lui appartenant. Mais elle se rappela ce que Severus lui avait dit à propos de Voldemort : tout en étant puissant et versé dans certains aspects de la magie, il demeurait totalement ignorant dans d'autres. _Peut-être que c'est le cas des morsures d'amour._ Le nom même de « morsure d'amour » devrait constituer un repoussoir suffisant pour avoir empêché le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'y avoir recouru pour affirmer sa possession d'elle. _Comme pour les Serpents-d'Amour… _Elle se rappelait aussi qu'il ne l'avait pas embrassée non plus.

_Comme pour n'importe quelle magie, l'intention est la clé derrière les morsures d'amour. La plupart des sorciers l'utilisent comme un moyen de montrer d'abord leur amour à leur sorcière. La notion de __possession__ est aussi très présente. Cependant, à cause de la nature propre au viol, les morsures d'amour données pendant des rapports sexuels non consentis possèdent aussi un pouvoir particulier, similaire à celui qui provient de la défloration d'une sorcière vierge sans son consentement. _

Lorena se sentit mal à l'aise. Severus l'avait mordue alors qu'il tentait de la violer. Avait-il des objectifs de Magie Noire quand il lui avait fait cela ? Il ne l'avait pas violée mais il l'avait néanmoins mordue et marquée. Une fois de plus, le terme « possession » était souligné. La question de la possession était très importante pour lui.

_Cependant, alors que cette pratique semble être plutôt initiée par les hommes et pour leur seul bénéfice, certaines études menées par des médi-sorcières formées dans l'art de soigner l'esprit et la psychomagie, ont démontré que 99% des sorcières ainsi marquées sont très heureuses d'avoir été mordues pas leur sorcier, soit sur la main pendant la cérémonie de mariage et/ou dans le cou pendant un rapport sexuel. Seulement 1% avait été marqué durant des rapports sexuels non consentis ou des tentatives de viol, la plupart du temps par des Mages Noirs. (Parkinson B., Patil S., Potter H., Diggory W., Interactions entre sorciers et sorcières : Les morsures d'amour : Une étude, 1958). Cette même étude affirme aussi que les deux partenaires, dans environ 92% des couples engagés dans une relation consensuelle, ont senti la magie d'un lien spécifique se créer alors entre eux. La réalité de ce lien magique doit faire cependant l'objet de recherche. Aucune investigation en ce sens n'a été menée. Les sorcières mordues pendant des relations sexuelles non consenties n'ont pas été interrogées à ce propos, précisent les auteurs de cette étude._

Lorena ricana._ Je doute fortement qu'elles auraient dit qu'il y avait un lien entre elles et leur violeur. _Pourtant, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne restait rien après l'acte. Garder le silence sur un sujet ne signifiait pas qu'il n'y avait rien. _Voilà qui constituerait aussi un autre sujet intéressant de recherche, en plus des Serpents-d'Amour._ Elle réfléchit à sa propre situation avec Severus. Ils partageaient un lien – viol ou pas – et bien plus que cela encore.

_Cette étude de 1958 est la dernière à avoir été menée sur ce sujet. Comme cette pratique n'est plus trop en usage de nos jours et qu'elle est associée à la magie du sang, la plupart des sorciers et des sorcières croient que les morsures d'amour sont une pratique relevant de la Magie Noire, mise en œuvre uniquement par des Mages Noirs dans des buts de Magie Noire. Ceux qui s'engagent dans cette pratique sont par conséquent très discrets à ce propos, de crainte d'être considérés comme des Mages Noirs eux-mêmes, même s'il n'y a aucune relation étroite entre la Magie Noire et les morsures d'amour – pas plus que pour le reste de la sorcellerie et de la magie en général._

Ce paragraphe la laissa pensive. _Tout est une question d'intention en magie_, songea-t-elle. Quelles avaient été les intentions de Severus lorsqu'il lui avait fait cela ? La possession, c'était certain – ce mot avait été cité deux fois et deux fois, il l'avait souligné (elle n'était pas certaine que c'était lui qui l'avait fait, mais sachant combien il était possessif, cela ne serait guère étonnant).

Elle referma le livre. Il avait été écrit récemment, en 1989. _Très intéressant._ Ce texte jeta un peu plus de lumière sur Severus. Non seulement il était un talentueux créateur de sortilèges, un Maître des Potions reconnu, impliqué dans la recherche, il était aussi versé dans des branches de la magie qui n'étaient pas souvent utilisées ou même connu du public pour l'étude et la réflexion. Lorena rit doucement : elle ne pouvait pas imaginer que ce sujet soit étudié à Poudlard…

Il était aussi un Mage Noir. Quelles avaient été ses intentions quand il lui avait fait cela ? Pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à l'imaginer utiliser de la Magie Noire sur elle alors qu'elle portait son fils. _A moins qu'il ne se soucie pas vraiment de nous…_ pensa-t-elle avec tristesse.

Elle remit les livres en place sur leurs étagères, mémorisant les titres pour une future référence, si besoin était. Elle en avait appris suffisamment pour le confronter si nécessaire. Par réflexe, elle posa un doigt sur la morsure qu'il lui avait faite. Elle ne pouvait pas voir la petite cicatrice mais elle était facilement perceptible sous le bout de ses doigts. Cette sensation laissa un goût doux-amer dans son âme.

**_

* * *

_**

On dirait que Severus s'intéresse très vivement à tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à la magie du sang et à ses rituels... pour affirmer sa possessivité ou bien pour exprimer son fort penchant pour la Magie Noire ? Peut-être les deux ? Des idées, chers lecteurs ? Et celui des deux qui est le plus mordu par l'amour dans cette histoire, n'est pas forcément celui ou celle à qui nous penserions en premier

_**...**_

**_J'ai inséré de nouveau dans ce chapitre une légère référence à mes frangins chéris, les Blues Brothers. Une médaille en chocolat pour ceux qui peuvent l'identifier. Double médaille en chocolat pour ceux d'entre vous qui peuvent me dire auquel des deux frères cette référence s'applique._**

**_J'ai aussi inséré une autre petite allusion à un grand absent de cette histoire de la saga HP – devinez qui ? MDR - oh je ne fais que m'amuser..._**

**_Merci de laisser des revues, plein de revues, les muses sont gourmandes !_**


	66. Le musicien délinquant récidiviste

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**66 – Le musicien délinquant récidiviste**

Ils Transplanèrent dans une rue discrète au cœur du Liverpool magique. De là, ils parvinrent à revenir dans le Liverpool moldu où ils prirent un bus qui les mena à la prison. Ils avaient tous les deux enfilé des habits moldus sous leurs capes. Lorena avait remarqué qu'à cause de sa grossesse, ses vêtements moldus ne lui allaient plus. Elle dupliqua la jupe et la veste et arrangea le double avec la magie pour convenir à sa nouvelle taille. Ils portaient leurs capes, avec leurs papiers d'identité moldus afin qu'ils puissent entrer dans la prison, et bien entendu, leurs baguettes sagement glissées à l'intérieur de leurs manches. Ils n'attirèrent pas l'attention de quelque manière que ce soit.

Sauf pour les regards étranges qui leur étaient jetés à eux deux, et certains commentaires que Lorena réussit à saisir, grâce à son ouïe fine, le voyage se passe bien. _"Mais comment une aussi jolie fille comme elle peut être avec un homme aussi laid que lui ?"_ Ce commentaire la blessa. Profondément. C''était vrai, Severus n'était pas un Apollon mais il n'était pas si laid que cela. Par ailleurs, elle dépassé ce stade, en étant aveugle. Elle ne portait pas de lunettes noires et ses gestes étaient naturels, donc les gens ne remarquaient pas tout de suite qu'elle était aveugle. Seules quelques minutes d'observation montraient que ses yeux étaient vides et fixes. _"Oh, mais voilà pourquoi, elle est aveugle, donc elle ne peut pas voir combien il est laid. Eh bien, on dit que l'amour est aveugle." _Elle se demanda s'il avait entendu ou pas. Apparemment non, rien dans ses réactions ne lui montrait qu'il avait entendu. Pourtant, personne ne pouvait en être certain avec Severus, il était tellement habitué à demeurer impavide, il pouvait cacher ses sentiments si profondément. Dernier point et non des moindres, elle ne se considérait pas comme une beauté elle-même, donc il n'y avait pas de raison de la comparer à lui.

Lorena se souvenait de l'apparence de Severus. Elle n'avait pas toujours été aveugle. Ses cinq premières années à Poudlard lui avaient donné le temps de l'observer attentivement. De plus, elle avait appris que les gens pouvaient être beaux à l'intérieur. Bien que cela ne fût pas nécessairement le cas pour Severus non plus, avec son attitude désagréable et, la plupart du temps, horrible avec les gens en général, sans parler de toutes les atrocités qu'il avait dû commettre en tant que Mangemort – et qu'il devait continuer à faire. Mais elle avait toujours su qu'au plus profond de lui-même, il possédait certaines qualités qui faisaient de lui un individu unique en soi.

Il était brillant. Un intellect puissant. Un grand sorcier. Non, il n'était certes pas un Apollon mais ses yeux sombres avaient quelque chose de mystérieux et d'irrésistible lorsqu'ils vous fixaient directement, son regard étincelait comme de l'onyx. Ils exhalaient un magnétisme pur et puissant. Sa bouche avait un dessin sensuel, elle n'était pas trop fine – bien qu'il pouvait la rendre semblable à une ligne sous le coup de la colère – mais pas trop pleine non plus. Sa lèvre inférieure était suffisamment pleine pour la rendre délicieuse au baiser. Elle aimait tracer les contours de ses lèvres avec la langue, comme lorsqu'ils flirtaient ensembles, dans son fauteuil, chez lui. Il avait ce grand nez mais qui s'en souciait ? Pas elle. Les rumeurs dans l'Ecole affirmaient qu'un grand nez impliquait un grand… Lorena sourit. Elle était probablement la seule personne, avec Mme Pomfresh, mais pour des raisons for différentes de celle de la médi-sorcière, à être capable de confirmer ce détail. Parce que son cas confirmait _amplement_ la règle.

Lorena se souvenait de tout cela. Severus n'était pas vraiment une beauté mais il était un sacré bel homme à ses propres yeux. Il savait embrasser. Il était comme le feu sous la glace, doté d'un tempérament passionné qu'il avait appris si bien à cacher. Instinctivement, comme pour donner le change à ces paroles prononcées sur lui, elle s'appuya un peu plus contre son corps, ses doigts s'entremêlant avec les siens dans sa longue main, tout en espérant qu'il n'ait pas entendu les commentaires désobligeant faits à leur endroit, et sur lui en particulier.

Une fois dans le bus, Severus fit asseoir Lorena. Une seule place assise était libre, car le bus était plutôt plein, même à cette heure de la journée. Il demeura debout à ses côtés, une main possessive posée sur son l'épaule, un regard de tueur dans les yeux destiné à quiconque oserait créer des problèmes à Lorena. Tout le monde à bord comprit que la jeune femme devait être respectée car son homme n'était manifestement pas du genre à le prendre vraiment bien si quelqu'un s'avisait d'importuner la jeune femme. Plutôt le type à se fâcher rapidement. Il avait l'air si sévère…

Ils arrivèrent à l'arrêt de la prison et descendirent du bus. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'entrée de la prison. Il était trois heures moins vingt, ils étaient donc assez en avance. Severus repéra un banc en face du portail. Il y mena Lorena afin qu'ils puissent s'y asseoir ensembles, en attendant que sonne l'heure d'entrer.

Severus pouvait sentir combien Lorena était tendue. Elle demeurait silencieuse, pourtant son silence était anxieux. Il lui prit la main dans la sienne. "Vous êtes nerveuse, Lorena."

"Oui, c'est vrai," admit-elle calmement. "J'espère qu'il ne remarquera pas que je suis enceinte."

"C'est ça qui vous rend nerveuse ?"

"Oui. Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer combien mon père est terriblement possessif. Il est ce qu'il est, mais il ne veut pas qu'on considère sa fille comme une…"

Elle retomba dans son silence. "Continuez," la pressa doucement Severus.

"Comme une garce… parce que je suis enceinte sans être mariée," finit-elle par dire dans un murmure à peine audible. "Il fait partie de ce type-là de pères, vous savez."

Il se souvint des paroles qui lui avaient échappées il y a quelque temps déjà, dans un moment de colère et de jalousie, lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'elle avait couché avec Alastor Maugrey. Il avait depuis lors compris que ces mêmes paroles l'avaient profondément blessée – tout autant qu'il avait été profondément blessé en voyant dans son esprit Alastor Maugrey lui donner du plaisir, quand elle s'était donnée à l'ex-Auror. "Vous n'êtes pas une garce, Lorena. Il n'y a aucune raison pour parler ainsi. Nous sommes promis l'un à l'autre, et vous êtes mienne."

Lorena n'en était pas si sûre. En moins de six mois, elle avait connu trois hommes différents. Bon, d'accord, l'un d'eux l'avait violée. L'homme qui l'avait déflorée et à qui elle était désormais promise, l'avait aussi violée dans un moment de désir passionné. Elle n'avait couché qu'une seule fois avec le troisième, pour ce qui promettait n'être que la première et dernière fois avec lui, du moins pour l'instant. Bien que Lorena n'en fût pas certaine. Maugrey serait de retour à Poudlard le prochain trimestre, elle serait toujours là aussi. Il pourrait souhaiter coucher avec elle de nouveau, sûrement même. La façon dont il l'avait déjà possédée dans son lit, avait prouvé à la jeune femme qu'Alastor Maugrey était amoureux d'elle. Elle aimait un homme, Severus, et elle avait rejoint avec empressement le lit d'un autre, Alastor, qui l'aimait. N'était-ce pas là le comportement typique d'une belle garce ?

"Je ferais mieux d'être prudente de toutes façons." Elle fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa cape et en sortit ses papiers d'identité. "Vous avez vos papiers à portée de la main, Severus ? Ils les demanderont à l'entrée."

Il fouilla dans les poches de sa redingote et les trouva. "Oui." Une pause. "Lorena, ce matin, vous avez mentionné au téléphone que vous étiez déjà venue ici la dernière fois mais avec un autre homme. Qui ?" Il y avait une pointe de jalousie ou du moins d'envie dans sa voix.

"Le Professeur Dumbledore. Lorsque mon père a été envoyé en prison, c'est ma grand-mère qui est devenue ma tutrice légale. C'était elle qui décidait, même si elle consultait son fils, mon père, pour les questions les plus importantes. Quand elle est morte, j'étais déjà inscrite à Poudlard. L'autorité parentale aurait dû être retournée à mon père. Mais comme il était en prison, ce n'était pas possible. Donc le Professeur Dumbledore a accepté d'être nommé mon tuteur légal jusqu'à mon dix-septième anniversaire – au moins dans le monde magique. J'avais déjà 17 ans la dernière fois que j'ai vu mon père mais comme je n'étais pas encore majeure dans le monde moldu, le Directeur avait insisté pour m'accompagner et j'avais accepté."

"Mais maintenant, vous n'avez plus besoin d'aucun tuteur légal. Vous m'avez moi."

Elle tourna la tête lentement vers lui. "Oui. Mon… promis, désormais. Mon futur mari." Une pause. "Cependant, je vous demanderais une seule chose de votre part, Severus. Pour le personnel de la prison, vous êtes l'un de mes professeurs à l'Ecole, qui a gentiment accepté de m'accompagner car je suis aveugle. Ne mentionnez en aucun cas quoi que ce soit à propos de notre… relation. Je ne veux pas que mon père en entende parler. On ne sait jamais. Mais vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. Il a confiance en Poudlard en tant qu'institution éducative qui s'occupe bien de sa fille unique seule au monde. Je ne veux pas que sa confiance en Poudlard s'écroule. Sinon, il mourrait un petit peu chaque jour qui passe en pensant que je ne suis plus en sécurité à l'école. Promettez-moi que vous ne direz rien à propos de nous, ni que vous laisserez paraître quoi que ce soit qui pourrait lui faire penser que nous sommes… ensembles. Je vous en prie."

Il lui prit la main dans la sienne. "Je vous le promets, Lorena. Je comprends votre besoin de discrétion. L'on dit bien que « le bonheur est dans l'ignorance »." Il savait bien de quoi il en retournait, ayant lui-même juré de garder le secret avec ses deux maîtres.

"C'est tellement vrai. Merci. Je m'adresserai à vous en vous appelant « Professeur » ou « Monsieur » et vous m'appellerez « Mlle Nottingham », comme si nous étions à l'école. S'il vous plaît."

"D'accord." D'habitude, c'était lui qui exprimait ce type de demande. Cette inversion des rôles l'amusa.

Le moment d'entrer dans la prison était arrivé. Severus prit Lorena par le coude, comme il le faisait à Poudlard. Lorena vérifia que sa cape enveloppait bien son corps, pour que sa grossesse ne soit pas visible. On leur donna accès au service administratif du directeur de la prison où ils donnèrent leurs papiers d'identité pour vérification. Lorena présenta Severus comme l'un de ses Professeurs de l'école où elle était inscrite, et qui avait été assez aimable pour l'accompagner ici, car elle n'avait pas d'autre famille. La seule famille qui lui restait était détenue dans cette même institution carcérale. Son père.

Ils furent escortés jusqu'à une salle d'attente. Là, on demanda à Severus d'attendre tandis que Lorena fut introduite dans le parloir. L'officier fut informé que la jeune femme était aveugle. Il la prit par coude gentiment, comme le lui avait demandé Severus, pour la guider vers une chaise. Devant elle, un panneau de verre, un combiné.

"Vous pouvez prendre le téléphone, mademoiselle. Votre père va arriver sous peu." L'officier lui plaça le combiné dans la main. Discrètement, Lorena enleva son anneau de Serpents-d'Amour qu'elle garda cachée dans la paume de la main.

"Merci, Monsieur l'officier." Elle fit comme on le lui dit et bientôt elle entendit une voix qui lui brisa presque le coeur. Une voix qui lui avait tant manquée.

"Lorena, mon coeur !"

"Papa !" Elle ne put en dire plus et éclata en sanglots. Elle était consciente que son éclat était certainement dû à sa grossesse.

"Lorena… ma douce… si tu commences à pleurer comme ça, on ne va pas parler beaucoup. Allons, remets-toi, ma fille." Sa voix avait quelque chose d'abrupt.

Elle déglutit, renifla un peu et essuya ses larmes avec le dos de la main. "C'est juste que… je suis fatiguée, papa, j'ai eu beaucoup de travail ce trimestre. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est seulement… je suis si heureuse d'entendre ta voix."

George Nottingham rit. "Je sais. C'est ma voix qui a totalement séduit ta mère."

Lorena sourit. Elle aimait entendre ces bouts de l'histoire de ses parents. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose d'eux, sauf quelques photos d'eux ensembles, y compris leur photo de mariage. "Tu dis toujours qu'il vaut mieux pleurer avant parce que, après, c'est trop tard."

"Eh bien, tu étais presque en retard. Peu importe. Comment ça va à Poudlard ? Tu reçois mes lettres ?"

"Oh oui. J'espère que tu reçois les miennes aussi."

"Je les reçois bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Maintenant, parlons de ta scolarité." George Nottingham savait qu'il avait fort peu de temps pour se mettre au courant des questions importantes telles que la scolarité de sa fille. Il savait quel type d'école sa fille avait intégré. Il faisait attention à ne pas trop en parler et même en cet instant, il demeurait discret à propos de son programme d'études.

"Ca va. J'apprends plein de choses nouvelles cette année."

"Et qu'en est-il de ta cécité ? Est-ce que ça pose un vrai problème ? Tu arrives à t'adapter ? Tout le monde est gentil avec toi ?"

"Oui, tout le monde est super sympa avec moi. Mais honnêtement, j'ai bien été formée à l'institution pour aveugles. Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'arrive à faire toute seule, surtout avec l'aide de tu-sais-quoi. Les gens ne réalisent pas tout de suite que je suis aveugle. C'est drôle parfois."

« Tu-sais-quoi » était leur nom de code pour désigner la magie.

"Excellent, ma fille, excellent. Je suis fier de toi, comme toujours. J'ai toujours été fier de toi, tu sais."

Lorena lui sourit. "Je sais." Une pause. "Tu me manques, papa. Quand penses-tu pouvoir sortir d'ici ?"

"Ils parlent de m'accorder une liberté conditionnelle, vu que je suis sage comme une image dans cette taule. J'en sais rien. Le comité des libertés conditionnelles doit se réunir en Janvier. Je devrais pouvoir être en mesure alors de te donner plus de nouvelles à ce sujet à la fin de ce mois."

"Ah, bien. Tiens-moi au courant. Je veux être la première à le savoir."

"Pas difficile, Lorena. Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste de famille. Tu sais combien la parenté de ta mère m'adore…" finit-il avec ironie.

"Oui, je sais. Ils n'existent pas pour moi non plus. Ils ne t'aiment pas parce que tu es musicien. Ils ne vont pas m'aimer parce que je suis… enfin, tu sais bien… une tu-sais-qui."

Une « tu-sais-qui ». Un autre terme pour désigner une « sorcière ». Ironiquement, c'était aussi comme ça que la communauté magique désignait Voldemort, le terrible Seigneur des Ténèbres… Une ironie qui glissait totalement sur le père de Lorena.

"Papa… Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je te demande. J'ai besoin de savoir et je crois que tu peux m'aider."

"Moi ? T'aider, de ce trou à rats ?" George Nottingham était dubitatif. "Ah, vas-y, dis-moi. De quoi il s'agit ?"

"Quel était le nom de jeune fille de Grand-Ma ?"

George Nottingham regarda sa fille attentivement. Sa question l'avait surpris – il ne s'y attendait pas. Pourtant, il savait qu'un jour, elle l'aurait posée. Son silence long de quelques secondes suffit à Lorena pour percevoir son malaise sur le sujet. "Je suis surpris. Je croyais que tu le connaissais déjà. Tu as vécu suffisamment de temps avec elle, tu ne crois pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir ?"

La méfiance manifeste dans sa voix sonnait comme un avertissement assez clair aux oreilles de Lorena. Quelque chose d'important se cachait là-dessous. Raison de plus pour creuser le sujet. "Aussi curieux que ça puisse paraître, je ne sais pas. Je n'étais qu'une enfant et honnêtement, les enfants ne posent habituellement pas ce genre de questions aux adultes, tu ne crois pas ?" Elle eut un petit sourire en coin pour lui – pas si différent de celui de Severus.

"Eh bien… Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir ?" C'était un homme intuitif et perceptif. De plus, sa voix révéla qu'il était inquiet. Plus qu'inquiet. Effrayé. "Qui veut le savoir, à part toi ? Pourquoi faire ?"

_Mais pourquoi a-t-il peur ?_ Lorena décida de mettre son intuition de côté pour le moment. Elle était une Serpentarde, elle pouvait taire ses motivations d'agir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas mentir à son père. Elle pouvait lui cacher la vérité – par exemple, à propos de sa grossesse. Mais mentir, non. "Quelque chose s'est passé à l'école, durant un cours. J'ai été en contact avec une… une créature… une énorme fourmi… enfin, une fourmi rendue géante par tu-sais-quoi… elle était dangereuse et j'ai réussi à lui parler. Tu sais, ce langage des créatures que Grand-Ma m'a appris. Je l'ai utilisé et ça a intrigué mes profs. Apparemment, c'est un don très rare et ils m'ont demandé comment cela se faisait-il que je le connaissais. Je leur ai seulement dit que c'était ma grand-mère qui me l'avait appris. Ils m'ont demandé des détails sur elle, comme son nom de jeune fille, mais je n'ai pas pu le leur dire car je ne le connais pas." Sa voix était devenue un murmure. Bien entendu, elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de mentionner que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait eu les mêmes interrogations.

"Je vois. Ils la soupçonnent d'être une… tu-sais-qui."

"Exactement. Des suggestions ?"

"Ta grand-mère en était une, probablement. J'en sais rien. Elle nous a appris, à nous ses enfants, ce langage des créatures – c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelait à la maison. Je l'utilise parfois ici pour nous débarrasser des cafards et autres satanées bestioles du même acabit. Ca ne marche pas toujours de toutes façons. Je dois manquer de pratique."

"Nous pourrions l'utiliser ici, maintenant, si tu veux le pratiquer…"

"Non ! Je ne veux pas attirer l'attention des matons. Je fais déjà attention quand je l'utilise s'il y a d'autres détenus autour de moi, inutile d'avoir les gardes sur mon dos." Sa voix était devenue un murmure.

Elle comprenait sa prudence. Elle lui sourit. "Les cafards figurent parmi les créatures les plus stupides et les têtues du monde. Ils comprennent parfaitement le langage, c'est juste qu'ils s'en foutent. T'inquiète pas, j'ai aussi des problèmes avec eux aussi. Pas que nous ayons des cafards à Poudlard mais chez Grand-Ma, il y en avait quelques uns et c'était toujours toute une histoire pénible pour s'en débarrasser."

George Nottingham rit sous cape. "Ecoute, ta grand-mère, c'était quelqu'un. Elle avait l'habitude de préparer des trucs pour nous soigner, nous les gosses, quand on était malade, ainsi que les gens du quartier. C'était plus ou moins une sage-femme, certes pas légalement, mais toujours à aider les filles en détresse ou bien les femmes enceintes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. A cette époque, les femmes accouchaient chez elles et l'avortement était plus ou moins illégal. Bon, c'était il y a longtemps de ça. Je me souviens de ces femmes qui venaient à la maison, je n'étais qu'un gamin alors. Des affaires de femmes que je n'étais pas autorisé à connaître. Dommage qu'elle est morte avant que tu aies atteint l'âge de comprendre tout ça. Elle t'aurait sûrement appris tous ces trucs-là. Je crois qu'elle avait dû commencer à le faire, avant que tu intègres Poudlard. Surtout quand tu avais tes accès de tu-sais-quoi."

"Oui, c'est vrai. Je me souviens toujours de la crise que tu avais piquée après moi quand j'avais rendu la télé folle pendant un match de football, à cause de ça."

Il rit et son rire était bon à entendre pour elle. Lorena pouffa aussi.

"Oui, je me souviens. Elle avait pris ta défense, au point que j'avais cru alors que c'était moi qu'elle allait gifler ! Bon, je ne savais pas que c'était… tu-sais-quoi qui était derrière tout ça." Il s'arrêta, réfléchissant à la réponse à sa première question. "Gaunt. Elle s'appelait… Gaunt. Son nom de jeune fille était Gaunt. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Je n'ai jamais rencontré sa parenté de sang. Elle n'en parlait jamais, ni à moi ni à mon père. Je n'ai jamais entendu mes vieux en parler non plus. J'ai toujours suspecté qu'il avait dû y avoir une grave dispute entre elle et eux. Un peu comme toi et la parenté de ta mère. Maintenant, la pauvre femme est morte et elle a emporté son secret dans sa tombe." Il était clairement inquiet. _Mais pourquoi ?_

"Comme si toute sa vie avant d'avoir rencontré Grand-Pa n'avait jamais eu lieu."

Il soupira. "Oui, quelque chose assez dans ce goût-là."

"C'est pourtant un début. Comment as-tu appris son nom de jeune fille si elle ne parlait jamais de sa vie d'avant Grand-Pa ?"

"J'ai vu leur certificat de mariage un jour. Mon père en avait eu besoin apparemment et il l'avait laissé traîner sur la table de la cuisine. Moi, je passais par là, j'y ai jeté un coup d'oeil, tu me connais."

Lorena rit. Son rire était bon pour lui à entendre. _N'aie crainte, papa. Je suis certaine que tu aurais été envoyé à Serpentard, si tu en avais eu l'opportunité._

"Elle était née en 1920. Mais tu dois savoir ça, c'est ce qui est écrit sur sa stèle, au cimetière. Elle était née dans un endroit appelé… Little Hangleton. Quelque chose comme ça. A moins que ce soit Upper ou Greater Hangleton. Ou Ingleton. M'en souviens pas exactement."

"Ca, je ne le savais pas, merci. Je pense que c'est un bon début." _Le Professeur Dumbledore saura quoi en faire._

"Lorena, ne t'avise surtout pas d'aller courir après ces parents Gaunt ! Quelque chose me dit que si ta grand-mère s'est enfuie de chez eux et a disparu de leur vie, c'est qu'il devait y avoir une sacrée bonne raison ! Ma mère n'était pas une imbécile. Elle ne faisait jamais rien sans un bon motif derrière. Promets-moi que tu resteras loin d'eux !"

"Eh bien, papa, je n'avais pas l'intention de leur courir après. C'est juste que… après cet incident en classe, le Directeur m'a demandé si je connaissais le nom de jeune fille de ma grand-mère. Il soupçonne qu'elle ait pu être une tu-sais-qui. Il existe des registres des tu-sais-qui. C'est étrange, j'ai toujours cru que le don venait du côté de _ton père_, avec cette histoire de la mère du Sheriff de Nottingham qui était une tu-sais-qui."

"Disons, peut-être que tu possèdes les deux lignées. Notre infâme ancêtre était aussi un criminel, tout comme moi, donc tu vois, ça court bien dans notre sang. Du moins dans le mien. Plus sérieusement, écoute-moi, ma fille, si ma mère avait estimé qu'il ne fallait pas fréquenter la famille Gaunt, tu as tout intérêt à suivre son exemple. Il se pourrait que leurs intentions ne soient pas des plus angéliques. Promets-moi que tu ne _tenteras_ même pas de les retrouver. Je préfèrerais encore que tu coures après la famille de ta propre mère, plutôt que celle de ma propre mère. Tu promets ?"

"Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, papa." Elle avait utilisé la vieille phrase qu'ils partageaient pour sceller un pacte ensemble quand elle n'était qu'une gamine.

"Je ne plaisante pas, Lorena. Pas cette fois. Tu es une adulte désormais, tu as 18 ans. Cependant, tu es encore trop jeune pour envisager certaines choses. Je vais écrire à ton Directeur à ce sujet."

Lorena se sentit un peu contrariée par l'attitude de son père, qui la considérait encore comme une enfant, malgré qu'elle fût majeure. _Si seulement il savait… que je suis enceinte._ En voilà une d'entrée dans l'âge adulte.

"Je suis sérieuse, papa. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du souci alors que tu es enfermé ici. N'hésite pas à écrire au Directeur à ce sujet, si ça te rassure. Utilise la même procédure que pour m'écrire, toutes tes lettres m'arrivent après être passées par chez le Directeur. Puis il me les renvoie, sans les avoir ouvertes, par un hibou, pour que je ne me sente pas différente des autres étudiants." Bien évidemment, Lorena informerait Dumbledore que son père lui écrirait sûrement à ce propos, afin que le Directeur sache quoi écrire en réponse à son père pour l'apaiser.

"Ce bon vieux Dumbledore. Il sait y faire avec les gosses. C'est ce que j'aime bien avec lui. Au fait, c'est lui qui t'a amenée ici ?"

"Non. Il ne pouvait pas cette fois. C'est un autre Professeur qui est venu m'accompagner."

George Nottingham avait dû détecter quelque chose dans la voix de sa fille qui le fit la regarder de plus près, son nez touchant presque la vitre qui les séparait. "Qui c'est ?"

"Le Professeur Rogue, notre prof de Potions et aussi le Directeur de la Maison de Serpentard, à laquelle j'appartiens. Le directeur de la prison m'a dit qu'ils ne pouvaient cependant pas le laisser entrer ici."

"Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé faire sa connaissance. J'ai déjà rencontré Dumbledore il y a longtemps, quand il était venu chez nous pour nous dire que tu avais été acceptée dans son école de tu-sais-quoi pour devenir une tu-sais-qui. J'avais eu une bonne impression de lui alors. Ce Rogue, j'espère qu'il te traite bien en classe. Il a tout intérêt."

Si seulement son père savait. _Eh bien, il le saura un jour ou l'autre, si je dois épouser Severus._ Lorena parvint à garder un ton détaché dans la voix et un air impassible sur le visage. Elle savait combien son père était très sensible aux voix, en tant que musicien. "C'est le _Professeur_ Rogue, papa. Il est le Directeur de ma Maison. De plus, il est très strict en cours. Le genre de gars à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds, crois-moi. Mais c'est un bon prof, de manière générale. Il connaît bien son sujet, alors ça va. J'aime bien son cours en fait. C'est très intéressant, les potions. Je suis sûre que tu apprécierais cet homme." _A la façon qu'il a d'être, grognon comme toi parfois, vous devriez sûrement bien vous entendre._

"Si tu le dis, je te crois. Tiens, puisqu'on est sur le sujet de ton apprentissage, qu'en est-il de ta musique ? J'espère que tu continues à jouer."

"Oh oui, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai eu pas mal de travail scolaire et j'en ai toujours mais j'arrive toujours à trouver un petit moment pour pratiquer. J'en ai besoin sinon je deviendrais folle. Je vais d'habitude dehors pour jouer mais nous avons eu presque un mois de très, très mauvais temps ces dernières semaines, alors ça a été un peu la panique pour moi pouvoir jouer." _Entre tous mes devoirs et les retenues avec Severus…_

"Je suis heureux d'entendre ça. Sinon, ta mère m'écorchera tout vif le jour où j'irais là-haut la rejoindre."

"Je sais bien. Tu arriverais à te créer des problèmes même au Paradis."

"Lorena ! C'est pas là une façon de parler à ton père !" fit-il avec un peu d'autorité mais il finit par rire doucement. "On ne me l'avait jamais dite, celle-là. Je la retiens. La prochaine fois que le juge me renvoie encore au trou, je la lui ressortirai. Qui sait ? Je pourrais peut-être m'en tirer à bon compte grâce à mon sens de l'humour dévastateur."

Lorena n'était pas très contente d'entendre de tels propos mais elle choisit de rire avec son père à la place. Aucun des deux n'avait une quelconque idée de quand il serait remis en liberté – libre de retourner en prison ou pas. Autant ne pas gâcher le bon moment qu'ils partageaient.

"_Mon_ sens de l'humour dévastateur, tu veux ? C'est moi qui l'ai dit en premier. D'autre part, tu pourrais écoper d'une condamnation plus lourde pour outrage ou insolence ou quoi que ce soit d'autre comme délit qu'ils pourraient te trouver. Je ne le recommande pas."

"Avec la liste de mes antécédents de plusieurs kilomètres… un peu plus ne fera pas une grande différence. Mais la tête d'un juge, c'est parfois inestimable à voir."

_Comme la tête d'un prof, je suppose._ "Je n'ai aucun doute sur ça – avec des individus de ton genre. Je fais confiance à ton expérience."

George Nottingham observa sa fille. Elle n'était plus une enfant. Elle avait grandi. Une femme adulte. Elle ne riait plus à certaines de ses plaisanteries, et pourtant, elle était capable de saisir l'ironie d'une situation. "Tu es une adulte désormais, Lorena. Tu viens d'avoir 18 ans. Je m'en rends compte maintenant. Ma fille… est à présent une femme. Ah, enfin, on ne devrait pas vieillir. Mais tu sais, tu es toujours ma petite fille chérie et bien-aimée et tu le seras toujours… Je t'aime."

Lorena sourit. "Je t'aime aussi, papa. Malgré tout, tes défauts, tes récidives – mais au moins tu es là. Je t'aime, je veux que tu le saches et que tu t'en souviennes. Je ne suis pas toujours très fière de ce que tu as pu faire, mais je t'aime quand même, même si je ne cautionne pas certaines de tes actions. Les gens et les actes sont deux choses bien différentes."

"Je t'aime aussi, ma fille. Je vais essayer de dégoter une photo récente de moi que je pourrais t'envoyer. Le directeur de cette taule doit bien avoir une photo de criminel de ma poire là dans son bureau. Je sais bien que tu ne peux pas voir mais au moins tu pourras montrer à tes camarades et à tes professeurs féminins combien ton vieux père est un bel homme. D'où te vient ce joli minois que tu as – enfin, pour la moitié, ta maman était si mignonne," ajouta-t-il vite, comme s'il craignait de futurs problèmes avec sa défunte épouse. Elle avait été l'amour de sa vie, trop tôt disparu. Il rit encore et Lorena rit avec lui.

"Oui, c'est ça. Dans ta prochaine lettre, si c'est possible. Tu sais quoi ? Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que la musique était l'une des magies les plus puissantes du monde. Donc, je suppose que tu es un magicien de plein droit. Est-ce que tu arrives à faire un peu de musique ici ?"

"Ouais, j'ai toujours mon harmonica blues avec moi. J'ai fait de réels progrès. J'ai plutôt intérêt, sinon les autres mecs ici m'auraient déjà tué. Je croyais que si je jouais mal, ça serait suffisant pour que le directeur de la prison me jette dehors en me libérant, mais malheureusement, ça ne marche pas comme ça."

Lorena éclata de rire cette fois. Elle s'était mise à rire si fort que son bébé remua en elle et qu'elle vacilla. George Nottingham s'en aperçut. "Hey, ma fille, je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire mourir de rire !"

"Oh, non, ça ira, c'est seulement que c'était si drôle, ce que tu viens de dire. Remarque bien qu'être un mauvais musicien ne constitue pas un motif légal pour être expédié en prison." Elle avait perçu de l'inquiétude dans la voix de son père. Elle faisait attention à ne montrer aucun signe qui trahirait son état.

"Pourtant, certains le mériteraient, qu'on les foute en taule et que l'on jette la clé par la fenêtre, pour faire bonne mesure," répondit-il du tac au tac, ce qui déclencha d'autres rires de la part de Lorena. "Bon. Eh bien, ma fille, je suppose que la dernière fois que nous pourrons parler et rire comme ça ensemble, ce sera dans six mois, à la fin de ton année scolaire. A moins que je parvienne à obtenir cette conditionnelle. Donc… je te souhaite tout le meilleur possible pour le reste de ton année scolaire et bonne chance pour les examens que tu pourrais avoir."

Lorena savait ce que cela voulait dire. Le moment de se séparer arrivait bientôt. George Nottingham la préparait – et se préparait lui-même – pour cet instant difficile. Une boule se forma dans la gorge de la jeune femme. Elle avait décidé de ne pas pleurer devant son père. Elle ne voulait pas l'attrister. Elle voulait qu'il voit combien elle était forte, consciente comme elle l'était qu'il était tout autant bouleversé qu'elle à l'intérieur – et peut-être plus encore. "Je te souhaite de bien aller aussi. N'hésite pas à m'écrire si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit ou si tu rencontres un problème. Comme tu l'as dit, je suis tout ce qu'il te reste. Ne provoque pas une émeute. Tiens-toi bien. Le personnel ici m'a dit que tu étais un détenu modèle, que si tous les prisonniers pouvaient être comme toi, que la prison serait un endroit bien plus vivable. Je te fais confiance. Continue comme ça et je suis sûre que tu l'auras, cette liberté conditionnelle."

"Jeune dame, ce n'est pas parce que vous venez d'avoir 18 ans, que vous devez gronder votre vieux père comme un gamin." Il s'arrêta. _Comme le gamin stupide que je suis toujours, pour me retrouver enchristé à chaque fois. Si seulement ta mère était encore là, elle aurait pu me garder sur des rails._ "Oh zut, tu as raison, je te promets de bien me tenir. Comme tu m'as promis de ne pas courir après cette famille Gaunt. Si tu fais ça, je provoque une émeute pour me casser d'ici, et venir à ta rescousse et t'enlever à leurs griffes. Ne fais pas l'idiote, sinon, gare !"

A entendre ces paroles, Lorena ne put s'empêcher de penser aux griffes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. _Sauf que désormais, l'homme qui va voler à mon secours est mon futur mari, plus mon père._ Elle soupira silencieusement. "Mon père n'a pas élevé une imbécile. Entre temps, continue à souffler dans ton harmonica blues. De mon côté, je m'entraîne sur mon violon. J'ai aussi trouvé une salle dans le château où il y a un piano, donc je peux jouer des deux."

"Ah, c'est bien, comme ça, nous pourrons bientôt former un orchestre. J'ai seulement besoin de contacter les autres gars une fois que je serai dehors, pour qu'on puisse reformer l'orchestre dès que je serai sorti."

"Oui, c'est ça." Lorena savait que la musique était ce qui maintenait son père à flot en prison, à côté de sa fille.

Ils se séparèrent en posant leur main droite sur la vitre, comme ils faisaient toujours, selon un rituel immuable, Lorena en premier, puis son père qui collait la sienne sur celle de sa fille, contre la vitre. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas de contact physique, mais Lorena pouvait percevoir ses émotions faiblement à travers la vitre. Quelqu'un cria « C'est terminé ! » dans le parloir.

"Je dois filer, Lorena. Prends bien soin de toi."

"Prends bien soin de toi aussi, papa. Ne les laisse pas te faire quoi que ce soit."

"N'aies crainte, ce ne sera pas le cas." Ce furent les dernières paroles qu'elle entendit de son père. « N'aies crainte » aurait pu être la devise de George Nottingham, car la peur était la dernière chose à gouverner sa vie. Il était même un petit peu trop… impétueux parfois. Un courage très Gryffondor. Après tout, son père aurait pu tout aussi bien être envoyé dans la Maison des Lions.

"Papa ! Passe un joyeux Noël !"

Il sourit. "Mais j'ai déjà eu un joyeux Noël. Ma fille est venue me voir. C'est le plus beau cadeau de Noël que je peux recevoir. Joyeux Noël à toi aussi."

Puis il quitta les lieux en premier. Lorena raccrocha le combiné avec douceur. Elle glissa de nouveau l'anneau des Serpents-d'Amour à son doigt. L'officier vint la rechercher. Elle avait réussi à contenir ses larmes pour que son père ne reparte pas avec l'image d'une fille éplorée. Elle fut ramenée à Severus et ils sortirent de la prison.

Mais une fois à l'extérieur du bâtiment, elle lâcha totalement prise et pleura avec profusion dans les bras de Severus, sanglotant tout ce qu'elle avait en elle pendant de longues minutes. Le Maître des Potions ne dit rien, percevant par leur lien qu'il n'y avait rien à faire sauf pour elle de se laisser aller. Ils prirent le bus du retour vers le Liverpool magique, d'où ils Transplanèrent vers l'Impasse du Tisseur.

Une fois à la maison, elle était calme et ses yeux avaient séché, mais elle était si épuisée qu'elle préféra aller directement à sa chambre, pour y rester seule. Elle emporta seulement son instrument avec elle pour jouer dans la chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus l'entendit jouer quelques morceaux très tristes qu'elle connaissait, des œuvres emplies de nostalgie, puis le silence retomba sur la maison. Il était inquiet mais il estima qu'il devait la laisser tranquille, afin qu'elle puisse faire face à son chagrin – elle lui avait assuré que c'était toujours comme ça après une visite à son père, et que c'était temporaire, que demain serait un autre jour. Un meilleur jour.

Juste avant le dîner, Severus monta à l'étage. Il songea qu'elle ne voudrait pas manger mais dans son état, elle le devait. Il la trouva étalée sur le lit, endormie. Il l'observa pendant de longues minutes, détaillant son corps et son visage. L'une des mains de la jeune femme était posée sur son ventre.

Severus pensa à la petite vie qu'elle abritait là. Une vie qu'ils avaient conçue ensemble au cours d'une nuit dont il se demandait encore s'il ne l'avait pas rêvée. Lorena semblait paisible bien qu'il pût voir qu'elle avait pleuré. Son autre main tenait un mouchoir – ce même mouchoir qu'il lui avait donné plus d'un an auparavant, quand elle était devenue aveugle.

Il s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit. Il déplaça du visage de Lorena une mèche de cheveux noirs, lui caressant la joue en même temps. Il se souvint de la nuit de Lughnasadh, lorsqu'il l'avait déflorée, lorsqu'il lui avait fait l'amour plusieurs fois d'affilée, avec la plus grande extase. Il se souvint du matin où il l'avait violée, juste avant que ne commence le trimestre. Une fois encore, il avait fait une terrible erreur contre une personne pour laquelle il éprouvait quelque chose. Car avec le temps, il avait découvert qu'il ressentait bien plus que de la convoitise sexuelle et du désir pour elle.

Il y avait eu quelques baisers entre ce moment-là et maintenant. Les derniers, à la bibliothèque, quand il l'avait surprise dans la Réserve, puis dans son dortoir récemment. Il avait perçu que la passion que la jeune femme éprouvait pour lui était toujours là, intacte, même pendant quelques minutes, le temps pour lui de posséder sa bouche, s'il ne pouvait posséder son corps et son âme.

Combien fou de rage il était devenu quand il avait vu Lorena embrasser Alastor Maugrey. Quand il avait vu son souvenir de Maugrey lui faisant l'amour – et qu'elle avait adoré ça. La jalousie, la colère, la tristesse, avaient pris le dessus sur lui, le laissant paralysé, incapable d'agir, du moins sur le moment. Il avait dû trouver un moyen de la ramener à lui totalement. Cependant, elle était désormais ici, chez lui, pour deux semaines. Elle n'était pas réellement revenue à lui jusqu'à présent mais ils étaient seuls chez lui. Il avait confiance en son plan, que son plan marcherait.

Severus en était là de ses pensées quand il remarqua qu'elle se réveillait lentement, ses yeux s'ouvrant. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir mais elle reconnut son toucher sur le visage.

"Severus ?"

"Oui, Lorena. Le dîner est prêt."

"Je n'ai pas faim."

"Vous peut-être mais pas notre fils. Maintenant, vous venez avec moi."

"Non, laissez-moi seule."

"Arrêtez de faire l'enfant."

"Je suis une enfant. Une enfant à qui son père manque terriblement. Maintenant, laissez-moi seule."

"Non." Il n'en dit pas plus. Il pouvait comprendre sa détresse. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas la laisser agir comme une enfant. Il lui prit les poignets de ses mains nerveuses pour l'attirer vers lui. "Vous venez avec moi, Lorena. Ou bien vous ferez face à mon… déplaisir."

Ses yeux gris pâle et vides étaient perdus dans le vide. Elle était trop fatiguée pour lutter avec lui. Elle réalisa qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans une chambre à coucher, elle était alitée et lui assis sur le même lit, tout près d'elle. Son déplaisir pouvait prendre une fort mauvaise tournure pour elle, comme cela avait été le cas déjà, quand il l'avait contrainte à coucher avec lui par la force.

"S'il vous plaît, Lorena. Pensez à notre fils. Il se peut que vous ne passiez pas une bonne nuit si vous avez faim ou bien si… Alan a faim."

C'était la toute première fois qu'il appelait le bébé par le prénom qu'elle avait décidé de lui donner. Quelque part, cela la décida et elle consentit à le suivre au rez-de-chaussée pour le dîner. "Ne vous moquez pas de moi si je pleure. Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien du tout."

"Je comprends." Une idée venait tout juste d'apparaître dans l'esprit de Severus. Peut-être qu'elle consentirait à se faire consoler par lui, assise sur ses genoux, dans son fauteuil près de la cheminée. Comme l'été dernier, lors des charmantes soirées qu'ils avaient passées ainsi, à s'embrasser dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**_

* * *

_**

Maintenant, faites attention à tous les détails de ce chapitre – ils vont s'avérer utiles pour la suite de l'histoire.

**_J'ai créé le père de Lorena d'après un autre personnage de fiction que j'adore : Jake Blues (l'autre moitié des célèbres « Blues Brothers », un autre fandom que j'aime), personnage joué par le merveilleux (et hélas trop tôt disparu) John Belushi._**

**_Ce chapitre contient aussi une allusion à un autre personnage de film joué par Alan Rickman, que j'avais aussi beaucoup aimé – vous avez dû déjà deviné de qui il s'agit et dans quel film. D'où le nom de famille de Lorena. Une médaille en chocolat pour tous ceux d'entre vous qui me font savoir de quel personnage et de quel film il s'agit. _**_**Ne vous gênez pas, j'ai tout un stock de ces médailles en chocolat...**_

_**Au fait, je n'ai eu aucune réponse à ma question postée à la fin du chapitre précédent sur la référence aux « Blues Brothers ».**_** Personne... comme c'est décevant**_**, aurait dit Severus. Dans le film, le numéro d'écrou de Jake Blues est le 7474505B... Allons, ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais vu ce film ? Alors, précipitez-vous dessus ! **_

**_Merci de laisser des revues, plein de revues !_**


	67. Excuses et refus

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**67 – Excuses et refus**

Lorena se sentait un peu mieux après le dîner. Elle était toujours triste mais Severus prit encore plus de précautions pour ne pas aggraver la détresse de la jeune femme. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini leur repas, ils se rendirent au salon.

"Vous voulez bien jouer un peu pour moi, Lorena ?"

Elle fit une moue hésitante. "Je ne me sens pas trop de le faire…" Elle soupira. "Mais je le ferai pour vous."

Il la regarda avec tendresse – même si elle ne pouvait pas voir. _Le bonheur est dans l'ignorance, à ce qu'on dit. Moi, je dis que la cécité est une bénédiction. _Il posa une main tendre sur l'épaule en une prise réconfortante.

Elle prit son instrument, l'accorda et commença à jouer les mêmes morceaux qu'elle avait joués auparavant, lorsqu'ils étaient revenus. Tout en jouant, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Severus l'observa attentivement. Il était stupéfié par sa capacité à exprimer les émotions aussi librement – quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire, quelque chose qu'il avait toujours du mal à faire de toutes façons, quelque chose dont il se demandait s'il parviendrait un jour à réaliser.

Elle répéta certains morceaux plusieurs fois, son visage exprimant toujours la douleur et le chagrin, la tristesse et la nostalgie. Lorsqu'elle eut l'impression qu'elle avait donné tout ce qu'elle pouvait, elle arrêta de jouer. Elle rangea son violon et souhaita bonne nuit à Severus. Il la laissa faire, lui souhaitant bonne nuit en retour.

Lorena ne s'endormit pas immédiatement. Elle était épuisée mais sa mélancolie la garda éveillée. Plus tard dans la nuit, lorsque Severus alla se coucher, il entendit de très faibles pleurs venant de la chambre de la jeune femme. D'ordinaire, elle pleurait silencieusement – sa tristesse avait dû être profonde. Il voulait entrer pour la consoler mais se retint. Manifestement, elle souhaitait être seule pour faire face à son chagrin. Il n'y a rien d'autre qu'il puisse faire.

* * *

Lorena parvint finalement à s'endormir à force de pleurer. Elle se réveilla tard le lendemain. Elle se sentait mieux mais de la tristesse persistait dans son âme. Elle était toujours triste après avoir rendu visite à son père. Pourtant, cette fois, c'était différent.

Elle était enceinte, et par conséquent plus sensible. Mais surtout, elle avait le sentiment que c'était probablement là la dernière fois qu'elle voyait son père. Le pire de tout, si elle mourrait aux mains de Voldemort, était que son père ne saurait jamais la vérité sur sa mort. Peut-être que Dumbledore le lui expliquerait. Elle nota mentalement de voir le Directeur pour qu'il puisse aller voir son père et tout lui expliquer. Elle ne pouvait pas en demander à autant à Severus car il devrait alors être mort lui aussi, si elle mourrait, selon la magie du Serment Inviolable. Non, seul Dumbledore pouvait faire cela pour elle – son père avait eu une bonne impression du vieux sorcier.

Lorena se leva et se prépara. C''était pratiquement la fin de la matinée, lorsqu'elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Severus la vit dans le salon. Il était assis à son bureau, près de la fenêtre, à corriger des devoirs. Il ne fut pas surpris de la voir debout si tard, car il l'avait entendue pleurer faiblement jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Il était triste pour elle mais il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse alors faire.

Il se leva pour aller à sa rencontre. "Comment vous sentez-vous, Lorena ?" demanda-t-il, une réelle inquiétude dans la voix.

"Mieux, Severus. Merci de demander."

"Je… Je vous ai entendue pleurer jusque tard la nuit dernière. J'ai pensé que vous étiez épuisée."

Elle hocha seulement la tête, un peu gênée qu'il l'ait entendue. "Je suis désolée si j'ai perturbé votre sommeil."

"Non, ne le soyez pas. Je me suis couché tard et je vous ai alors entendue. Vous voulez manger un morceau ?"

"Non. Je n'ai pas si faim. Je vais attendre le déjeuner. Je crois… je crois que je vais lire. J'ai besoin de lire quelque chose qui devrait garder mon esprit bien occupé. Ca passera avec un peu de temps. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. S'il vous plaît."

Severus savait qu'elle viendrait à bout de sa tristesse à propos de son père. "Je vous suggère de lire le livre que je vous avais trouvé sur les Serpents-d'Amour, vous vous rappelez ? Celui que vous recherchiez dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque."

Un faible sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Lorena. "Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Si c'est assez ardu, ça devrait garder mon esprit bien occupé à fonctionner dans la bonne direction."

"Je l'ai apporté parce que je savais que vous n'aviez pas eu le temps de le lire pendant vos retenues avec moi. Le voici." Severus lui remit le livre. Elle sortit sa baguette et alla s'asseoir sur le sofa. Elle prit le livre et reconnut la couverture et la reliure. Elle s'assit sur le sofa. Elle commença à lire et pendant une heure, un silence total tomba sur la pièce. Elle lisait, il corrigeait des devoirs. Mais ils se sentaient bien ainsi tous les deux, proches l'un de l'autre.

Une heure plus tard, le déjeuner était prêt. Severus alla voir Lorena pour la guider à la table de la cuisine. Il la trouva, vautrée dans le sofa, le livre ouvert sur les genoux, les yeux dans le vide. Elle semblait être partie vers un monde inconnu. Cependant, elle ne pleurait pas. Elle était seulement plongée dans une réflexion profonde et rêveuse, certainement en train d'assimiler ce qu'elle avait lu.

"Lorena ? Lorena…" Comme elle restait silencieuse, oublieuse de son environnement – y compris lui – Severus lui caressa la joue avec le dos de ses doigts. Comme elle ne revenait toujours pas de son monde intérieur, il décida de faire ce qu'il lui semblait être la chose la plus naturelle. Il lui embrassa les lèvres.

Cette fois, elle réagit. La douce pression de la bouche de l'homme sur la sienne était délicieuse. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et Severus ne put résister. Il profita de l'occasion pour lui donner un véritable baiser d'amant. Sa langue se glissa dans la bouche de la jeune femme, la fouillant. Il perçut son soupir dans le baiser et c'était bon à entendre. Alors il continua, approfondissant le baiser. Lorena semblait aussi l'apprécier. Ses mains trouvèrent le visage de l'homme, lui caressèrent les joues et les cheveux.

Ils rompirent ensembles le baiser. Severus la regarda d'un air affamé. Sa faim était aussi sexuelle. Mais à présent, c'était le moment du déjeuner. "Le repas est prêt, Lorena. Venez manger un morceau avec moi, s'il vous plaît," fit-il doucement, tout en lui prenant la main dans la sienne pour la mener vers la cuisine.

Elle obéit, insérant sa baguette entre les pages qu'elle était en train de lire comme un marque-page, et posant le livre soigneusement sur le sofa. Pourtant, avant qu'ils n'arrivent à la cuisine, Severus la saisit et l'embrassa, cette fois dans le cou. Elle le laissa faire. Elle pouvait sentir son désir alors qu'il la serrait tout contre lui. Elle l'entendit soupirer dans le baiser, au moment où sa langue traçait un chemin de feu le long du cou et de la mâchoire.

"Severus, je vous en prie…" fit-elle faiblement.

Il la libéra de son étreinte, conscient que s'il continuait, jamais ils ne déjeuneraient. Sa faim sexuelle pourrait être comblée mais ce serait au détriment de la jeune femme, car manifestement, elle n'était pas d'humeur pour faire l'amour. Il ne voulait pas être tenté de la violer – pas après ce qu'il s'était passé dans la forêt près du lac.

Il la guida vers la table, et lui décrivit ce qu'elle avait dans son assiette et où. Elle mangea avec appétit cependant, car elle n'avait pas pris grand-chose la veille. Elle se sentit mieux une fois qu'elle eût terminé, surtout avec le gâteau au chocolat que Ziggy avait préparé à son intention. Severus la regarda, amusé et rassuré de voir qu'elle avait mangé avec plaisir.

"Lorena, seriez-vous d'accord pour une petite promenade avec moi, après le déjeuner ? Le temps n'est pas formidable mais il ne pleut pas ni ne tombe de la neige fondue. Nous pourrions marcher le long du canal et ensuite aller au parc où nous avions l'habitude d'aller l'été dernier."

Elle y réfléchit. Bon, ça changerait. "Oui, pourquoi pas," accepta-t-elle. Marcher lui ferait du bien. Elle lui sourit faiblement. "A condition que vous ne marchiez pas trop vite."

"C'est promis."

Ils terminèrent leur repas et se préparèrent à sortir. Entre temps, le soleil avait décidé de faire une apparition. Le temps était toujours froid mais avec une cape épaisse et une écharpe, c'était supportable.

Severus et Lorena sortirent de la maison. Il remit en place les gardes complexes sur son logis, comme à l'accoutumée. Puis il lui prit la main dans la sienne. Elle le laissa la guider. Il la mena vers le canal situé un pâté de maisons plus loin. Le Conseil Municipal avait décidé d'aménager les rives afin que les gens puissent s'y promener ou bien y faire du vélo en toute sécurité, loin des voitures. Des arbres avaient été plantés aussi. L'endroit promettait de devenir charmant à l'avenir lorsque les arbres auraient poussé.

Pour le moment, c'était l'hiver et le canal avait toujours cet air maussade, du moins aux yeux de Severus. Il était plus propre, moins pollué que pendant son enfance, mais c'était toujours la même apparence triste et grise. Certaines choses ne changeraient donc jamais.

Ils marchèrent en silence. Severus fut attentif à ne pas marcher d'un pas rapide. Il sentait bien qu'elle avait besoin de se détendre, il était inutile de se presser. Lorena commença à lui demander de lui décrire le paysage autour d'eux. Elle était attentive aux divers sons autour d'eux aussi. Mais il n'y avait guère d'oiseaux pour chanter en hiver. Par ailleurs, la voix de Severus était un son qu'elle adorait écouter.

Ils échangèrent quelques souvenirs d'enfance – Lorena avait aussi grandi dans un quartier pauvre, dans une ville plus petite cependant, pas dans une banlieue industrielle comme l'Impasse du Tisseur. Il lui parla aussi de sa première amie d'enfance, Lily, qui avait aussi grandi ici, dans le même quartier.

Ils arrivèrent au parc. Ce même parc qui avait vu leur tout premier baiser. Bientôt, ils trouvèrent leur banc favori. Severus et Lorena s'y assirent pour faire une pause dans leur promenade. Le soleil était toujours visible et ils profitèrent du beau temps, même si la température n'était pas si merveilleuse.

Severus la rapprocha de lui pour qu'elle puisse ne pas avoir froid. Lorena le laissa faire. Elle devait reconnaître qu'elle appréciait sa chaude température corporelle. Un des bras de l'homme entoura ses épaules.

"Ca va, Lorena ? Pas trop froid ?"

"Non, ça va bien, merci, Severus."

Bientôt, elle sentit son souffle chaud sur la joue, rapidement suivi par ses lèvres sur la peau. De toute évidence, il avait besoin d'un bon flirt avec elle. Elle n'avait pas d'objection contre cela mais elle était consciente qu'avec lui, « flirter » mènerait à « coucher ». Il était un homme, plus un gamin. Elle avait déjà eu un goût de son désir. Elle avait été capable de passer toute une soirée à seulement flirter avec Drago Malefoy. Mais avec Severus… il voudrait aller rapidement plus loin. Jusqu'au limites de son propre désir.

Severus lui caressa le visage gentiment avant de finir par lui prendre la bouche avec la sienne. Son baiser fut d'abord doux avant de devenir exigeant et plein de passion. Lorena ne pouvait pas résister – elle aimait ses baisers. Il embrassait vraiment bien. Elle pensait qu'elle serait capable de l'embrasser pendant des heures. Le problème était que Severus voudrait toujours aller jusqu'au bout. Pour lui, embrasser et peloter n'avaient toujours constitué qu'une étape avant d'aller plus loin. Bon, c'était un homme, avec les besoins et les manques d'un homme de son âge. C'était surtout pendant l'amour qu'il aimait le plus embrasser.

Severus avait aussi découvert qu'il aimait embrasser Lorena plus que toute autre femme qu'il avait eue auparavant. Enfin, la plupart de ces femmes avaient été des prostituées. Il ne les embrassait pas pendant le rapport sexuel. En fait, il avait embrassé très peu de femmes dans toute sa vie. Pas étonnant qu'il aimait beaucoup embrasser Lorena. Il avait l'impression qu'il la possédait, corps et âme, d'un seul baiser. Cela l'excitait réellement, plus que tout ce qu'avait pu lui faire d'autres femmes auparavant. Pas même avec Lily – il n'avait jamais embrassé Lily comme un amant de toutes façons.

Lorena était différente. Severus savait qu'elle aimait ses baisers. Même quand il l'avait violée, il l'avait embrassée profondément, comme un amant. Sauf que cela n'avait pas été de l'amour mais certes du désir sexuel sous forme de viol.

Maintenant, assis tous les deux sur ce banc, ils appréciaient de s'embrasser pour de bon. Lorena se retrouvait dans les bras de Severus, prenant part avec goût au baiser. Elle sentait qu'une de ses mains lui caressait le ventre, ses propres mains se nouant autour de son cou, caressant ses cheveux fins comme de la soie.

Après de longues minutes passées ainsi, ils rompirent leur baiser. Severus lui caressa le visage avec douceur. "Vous êtes si belle, Lorena…" Soudain, il se sentait ému par elle. "Comment vous sentez-vous maintenant ? Mieux ?"

"Oui… Je suis toujours un peu déprimée pendant les jours qui suivent ma visite à mon père. Mais globalement, je me sens mieux. Peut-être que… je suis seulement fatiguée avec mon travail à l'école et ma grossesse me rend plus sensible."

Elle sentit la main de Severus sur son ventre. Elle ferma les yeux en appréciation. "Vous aimez ma main sur vous, Lorena…"

"Je pense que _notre fils_ l'aime beaucoup," corrigea-t-elle.

"Alors je pense que vous aimez mes baisers." Il affichait un sourire moqueur sur le visage, totalement perdu pour Lorena.

Elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Il avait raison. Elle demeura silencieuse. Il continua à lui caresser la joue avec le dos de ses doigts. Une fois encore, elle ferma les yeux et tourna son visage légèrement vers lui, toujours en appréciation de son geste. Combien elle aimait son tendre toucher sur elle ! Il pouvait être si doux, si seulement il pouvait toujours être comme cela, au lieu de tomber de temps à autre dans ce comportement violent qui était le sien, surtout quand il s'agissait de sexe.

Sa main posée sur le ventre de sa compagne finit par prendre la sienne. Il la caressa gentiment aussi. Lorena finit par serrer sa main dans la sienne, appréciant toujours son geste. Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux pendant de longues minutes.

"Lorena…"

Elle tourna la tête vers lui. "Oui, Severus ?"

Il resta muet. Les mots qu'il voulait dire demeuraient coincés dans sa gorge. "Je voulais vous dire…"

Elle serra sa main un peu plus fort, pour l'encourager à parler.

Severus n'était pas homme à parler facilement de ses propres sentiments. Il avait appris à les cacher, d'abord quand il était enfant chez ses parents, devant son père violent, puis à Poudlard devant ses camarades de classe moqueurs et certains des autres Serpentards, enfin devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres et les autres Mangemorts. Même Albus n'avait pas accès à ses sentiments, bien que le vieux sorcier connût la plupart de ses secrets.

Tandis qu'avec Lorena… Severus savait qu'il pouvait lâcher prise un peu devant elle. Elle ne lui ferait jamais de mal intentionnellement, elle l'aimait – alors qu'il l'avait blessée plusieurs fois volontairement et que son amour pour lui n'était pas retourné.

Mais avec le temps, ses sentiments pour elle avaient évolué. Il l'avait vu être capable de se sacrifier pour des buts plus élevés, maîtrisant sa peur et son désespoir, le supportant lui et subissant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il l'avait vue maîtriser l'Occlumencie et d'autres compétences magiques avec sang-froid et talent. Malgré la pression qui reposait sur elle, sa grossesse et son handicap, elle était toujours capable de rester en tête de sa classe, l'une des meilleures étudiantes de son année. Cette fille était courageuse et résiliente, deux qualités qu'il appréciait énormément.

Elle avait été capable de presque donner sa propre vie pour le sauver. Rien que par amour pour lui. Elle portait son fils. Elle l'aimait encore malgré ses accès de violence et de désir envers elle – l'un de ces accès s'était même terminé par un véritable viol.

Pourtant, elle était toujours là, à ses côtés et prête à continuer. En dépit de lui. En dépit de l'avenir sombre. En dépit de tout.

Lorena perçut du mouvement à côté d'elle. Le bras de l'homme quitta ses épaules, sa chaleur délaissa son corps. Pourtant, il tenait toujours sa main dans la sienne. Sa perception lui indiqua qu'il se trouvait à présent devant elle, à genoux à ses pieds. Elle tourna la tête dans cette direction, ses yeux toujours néanmoins vides. "Severus ?"

"Je voulais vous dire, Lorena… Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je vous ai fait."

Elle ne semblait pas comprendre. Il poursuivit. "Je suis désolé pour tout le mal que je vous ai fait alors que… alors que je vous dois la vie."

Lorena n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ces paroles étaient les dernières auxquelles elle s'attendait de la part du Maître des Potions. Elle demeura silencieuse.

"Je souhaite me faire pardonner, Lorena. Après tout ce que je vous ai dit il y a quelques jours de ça…"

Elle était toujours muette, son regard vide perdu devant elle.

"Après ce que je vous ai fait… sans votre consentement… ma brutalité envers vous…" Il parlait très doucement, on pouvait entendre très clairement la honte dans ses paroles.

Elle était immobile, comme si elle tentait de laisser ses paroles s'imprégner en elle. Il faisait allusion au viol et aux tentatives qu'il avait commis contre elle. Les scènes lui revenaient en tête. Elle avait, avec le temps, réussi à bloquer les sensations et les sons pour ce qui concernait le viol – bien qu'elle ne pût pas le surmonter en termes de sentiments. Mais cette fois, tous les souvenirs lui revinrent de plein fouet. Elle pouvait sentir son poids sur son corps, ses mains nerveuses lui saisir les poignets pour la maîtriser, son pénis s'enfoncer dans ses entrailles de manière impitoyable, sa voix empreinte de désir et de besoin, ses baisers qui exprimaient toute la convoitise sexuelle qu'il éprouvait pour elle, son corps tout entier qui ravageait le sien, volant d'elle du plaisir sans lui en rendre aucun.

Severus l'observait, attentif au moindre mouvement de la part de la jeune femme. Elle semblait s'être retirée dans un monde très lointain qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Un monde très loin de lui, une sorte de bulle protectrice. Il lui serra la main. Elle ne répondit pas.

Il baissa les yeux, en désarroi devant son total manque de réaction. Il lui saisit les hanches, lui étreignant les jambes contre son corps, posant la tête sur ses genoux. "Je suis désolé, Lorena ! Je vous en prie ! Me pardonnerez-vous un jour ?"

Ces paroles finirent par atteindre l'esprit de la jeune femme. Il était en train de _supplier_. Elle ne savait seulement pas quoi en faire. De longues secondes après qu'il les eut prononcées, il sentit une main sur la tête, qui lui caressait lentement les cheveux.

Il sembla rassuré par son geste. "Vous ai-je jamais dit, Lorena… Je…" D'une manière ou d'une autre, ses paroles ne pouvaient sortir. "Je me soucie de vous." Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais l'ouïe fine de la jeune femme l'avait quand même entendu.

Il leva la tête vers elle. "Je me soucie de vous, Lorena." En même temps, une larme tomba de sa joue sur le visage de l'homme. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose. Elles tremblèrent, saisies par l'émotion ou la douleur, il n'aurait pas pu dire. Elle continua à lui caresser les cheveux avec douceur, toujours quelque part entre ce monde et son monde intérieur.

"Je vous en prie, Lorena…" Il soupira. "Je vous demande humblement pardon pour toutes les paroles méchantes et les actes malveillants que j'ai pu vous dire et vous faire." Une pause. "Je me soucie de vous, Lorena."

"Severus…" murmura-t-elle après un moment qui sembla être une éternité pour le Maître des Potions. Une autre larme tomba de son visage vers celui de son compagnon. Son prénom sonnait sur ses lèvres comme un mot d'amour. "Severus…"

Le Maître des Potions leva une main vers le visage de la jeune femme pour lui essuyer doucement ses larmes. Elle sentit sa main contre sa joue. Son visage se blottit légèrement contre, appréciant le contact, posant ses lèvres dessus pour donner un doux baiser. Sa main sur les cheveux de l'homme alla lui caresser le visage, toujours avec la même douceur.

"Severus…" Elle se pencha vers lui et leurs bouches se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Cette fois, le contact fut électrique. Sous la force de leurs sentiments, le lien entre eux s'ouvrit en grand. Ils sentirent la ruée de quelque chose qui s'apparentait à de la magie, comme si leurs âmes pouvaient se mouvoir librement de l'un à l'autre. Il se releva, pour s'asseoir sur le banc à côté d'elle, sans interrompre le baiser.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion pendant de longues minutes, seuls dans leur propre monde, oublieux de ce qui les entourait. Toute trace de peur, de tristesse, de regret, de chagrin, de suspicion, de remord, avait disparu. Il ne restait que leurs sentiments et leur sensualité. Ils se sentaient étrangement calmes et excités en même temps, assez comme lorsqu'ils étaient dans la caverne pendant le rituel, après avoir bu de l'Elixir.

Ils perdirent toute notion du temps. Ils réalisèrent qu'ils devaient rentrer à la maison quand la nuit tomba. Ils revinrent chez eux main dans la main. Pourtant, leur faim pour l'un l'autre n'avait pas été étanchée – bien au contraire.

Ils arrivèrent à la maison et trouvèrent Ziggy en train de préparer le dîner. Severus et Lorena ne pouvaient pas décemment reprendre leur flirt alors qu'il y avait un elfe de maison dans les parages. Par leur lien, ils exprimèrent à l'un l'autre leur souhait réciproque de se retrouver seuls.

Ziggy les informa que le dîner était prêt. Severus le remercia et lui ordonna de ne plus revenir jusqu'au lendemain matin. L'elfe de maison fut surpris mais leur déclara qu'il obéirait aux ordres de son maître, comme d'habitude. Une fois qu'il fut parti, Severus prit la main de Lorena dans la sienne et l'attira vers son fauteuil. Il s'y assit et la guida vers ses genoux.

Une fois de plus, ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre et ils reprirent rapidement leurs baisers intenses. Après un long moment, ils s'arrêtèrent. Severus caressa la joue de Lorena. "Je veux faire l'amour avec toi, Lorena," dit-il simplement. "Je veux t'aimer… Laisse-moi t'aimer…" Il perçut sa réticence. "Je ne te ferai pas de mal, Lorena. Je peux te le promettre."

Elle s'éloigna de lui d'un bond soudain, puis lui tourna le dos. Il se leva pour s'approcher d'elle. "Je ne veux pas, Severus… J'ai peur !"

"Tu n'avais pas peur de faire l'amour avec Alastor Maugrey," fit-il d'une voix tout à coup très froide.

Elle se tourna vers lui abruptement. "C'est sûrement parce que je savais qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal ! Alors que vous…" Elle se recouvrit le visage de ses mains. "Je n'ai pas peur de faire l'amour. J'ai peur de faire l'amour _avec vous_ ! Seul Merlin sait comment ça finira, une fois que je serai dans votre lit !"

"Je te l'ai dit, je ne te ferai pas de mal."

"La dernière fois que vous m'avez dit la même chose, vous avez fini par me violer quand même !" Elle prit une profonde inspiration. "Je suis désolée, Severus, mais c'est non."

"Tu ne peux pas me faire ça…" Sa voix se perdit, ruisselante de désir. Il la voulait et elle se refusait à lui. C'était insupportable.

"Si vous vous souciez de moi, comme vous l'avez dit, alors laissez-moi. Donnez-moi du temps. S'il vous plaît."

_Elle a peur de moi parce que je l'ai violée. Je n'ai que moi à blâmer._

Alors il fit comme elle le lui avait demandé. Il la laissa, désespéré de passer une autre nuit seul dans son lit.

"Très bien. Mangeons, surtout toi. Je ne veux pas que MON fils meure de faim juste parce que sa mère se comporte de manière irresponsable." Il avait fait un commentaire sarcastique et cinglant en espérant la blesser tout comme elle venait de le blesser en se refusant à lui.

Lorena ne mordit pas à l'hameçon. En silence, elle se rendit à la cuisine pour y manger le contenu de son assiette. L'atmosphère à table était lourde. Elle pouvait ressentir sa frustration et sa colère rentrée. Il avait été si doux, si gentil avec elle durant l'après-midi ! C'était comme si deux personnalités opposées cohabitaient dans le même homme. Elle décida de garder son sang-froid, de rester muette, de se réfugier dans son propre monde. Seul Merlin savait quelles réactions il pouvait avoir. En fait, Lorena le savait : il serait sûrement violent et elle ne souhaitait pas en être la cible. Elle avait déjà eu un goût de sa loi. Elle était effrayée mais elle réprima sa peur à l'intérieur d'elle-même, d'une manière impitoyable et tout à fait Serpentarde.

Severus vida son assiette aussi mais dès qu'il fut certain qu'elle avait fini de manger, il quitta la cuisine. Elle l'entendit se préparer à sortir. Il prit son écharpe et sa cape. "Je sors," fit-il platement. Mais Lorena pouvait entendre dans sa voix toute la colère et la frustration qu'il éprouvait.

"Severus ! Où allez-vous ?" Elle était soudainement inquiète, non pour elle-même mais pour lui.

"Nulle part qui vous intéresse." Son ton était froid et dangereux.

"Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça !" insista-t-elle d'une voix paniquée.

"Si vous êtes angoissée à propos de votre sécurité, sachez que je placerai les gardes sur la maison comme d'habitude. Ne songez même pas à sortir – vous seriez repoussée à l'intérieur."

Elle se leva tout à coup. "Je ne m'inquiète pas pour _moi_, Severus ! Je m'inquiète pour _vous_ !" fit-elle avec force.

Il la regarda, une lueur de faim dansant dans ses prunelles sombres. "Je n'ai pas besoin que _vous_ vous inquiétiez de _moi_ ! Après tout…" Il chercha un commentaire blessant à lui balancer. "Après tout, vous n'étiez pas si inquiète pour moi quand vous avez laissé Maugrey vous tringler !" Il se mordit la langue car il était sur le point d'ajouter un commentaire extrêmement désobligeant à son endroit. Oui, il avait « Putain de Sang-de-Bourbe » sur la langue mais ces mots ne franchirent jamais ses lèvres.

"Je vous en prie, dites-moi seulement où vous allez…"

"Ce n'est pas là votre affaire."

"Severus ! SEVERUS !"

Seul le claquement de la porte d'entrée répondit à son appel.

Lorena ferma les yeux. Ils brûlaient sous l'assaut des larmes. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux en glissant sur elle-même. "Oh, Severus, pourquoi est-ce que c'est si difficile avec toi ?" fit-elle à voix haute. "Je t'aime, Severus… pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas comprendre un petit peu ? Juste un petit peu ?"

Elle avait pleuré beaucoup sur son père dernièrement. Elle avait cru qu'elle n'avait plus de larmes à verser. A son grand désarroi, elle en avait encore – et même plus encore, pour pleurer sur l'homme qu'elle aimait si désespérément, mais qui ne retournait pas ses sentiments et ne pouvait en aucune manière comprendre qu'il se trouvait au cœur de ses peurs les plus intimes.

Lorena se souvint de ce que Poppy Pomfrey lui avait dit : pas de contrariété, quelle qu'elle soit. Eh bien, elle avait eu une double dose ces quelques derniers jours. Elle s'affaissa sur ses genoux contre le fauteuil de Severus à côté. _On lui a dit la même chose mais il n'en a rien à faire ! Il dit qu'il se soucie de moi mais je constate que ce ne sont là que des mots vides de sens._ Elle sanglota, toujours étonnée qu'elle puisse encore pleurer.

_Quel genre d'homme es-tu, Severus Rogue ? Suis-je condamnée à passer ma vie à pleurer sur les hommes que j'aime, que ce soit toi ou bien mon père ? Trop d'amour me tuera…_

_**

* * *

**_

Nous aimons bien ça quand Severus est tout gentil tout doux avec Lorena – pourtant, j'espère qu'il est toujours fidèle à lui-même, même quand il se confond en excuses et tout le reste. Cependant, son humeur peut changer si vite lorsque ses sentiments et son désir sont concernés. Il peut vraiment lâcher prise devant elle, et abandonner son tempérament habituellement maîtrisé et réservé. Néanmoins, il ne le fait pas – il est toujours retenu par ce même tempérament. Je crois qu'il est perdu dans ses propres sentiments. Vous en pensez quoi, chers lecteurs et lectrices ?

_**Merci de laisser des revues ! Plein de revues !**_


	68. Un conscience tenue en laisse

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**68 – Une conscience tenue en laisse**

La température glaciale à l'extérieur ne refroidit pas le ressentiment de Severus. Au contraire. Son sang bouillonnait de colère et de désir. Une combinaison dangereuse, pour autant qu'il était concerné. Il était sorti de la maison pour cette raison. Son tempérament était bien trop volatile pour rester près de la personne même qui le consumait le plus à l'instant présent.

Fuir les lieux aurait été plus exact. Pendant de longues secondes, au cours de sa dispute avec Lorena, Severus avait senti qu'il aurait été capable de céder à son désir, un désir alimenté par sa colère au souvenir de Maugrey l'embrassant et couchant avec elle, alors qu'elle se refusait à lui. Oui, il devait l'admettre : il avait été sur le point de l'agresser encore, prêt à la prendre peu importe les circonstances, contre sa volonté, une fois de plus. Cette fille le rendait fou, elle portait ses sens à des niveaux qu'il ne pouvait plus contrôler.

Il n'alla pas très loin. En fait, il marcha pendant cinq minutes, le temps pour sa raison de revenir et de reprendre le dessus sur ses sens et sa frustration. Cependant, il ne souhaitait pas rentrer chez lui aussi vite. Il choisit une solution intermédiaire : il prit position en face de la maison, de l'autre côté de la rue, caché dans l'allée sombre où ils Transplanaient d'habitude. Il avait une vue complète sur sa maison tout en étant caché des passants, enveloppé dans sa cape noire. Bien entendu, comme Lorena était aveugle, il se moquait bien si elle pouvait le voir ou non par la fenêtre.

Cependant, il restait son anneau de Serpents-d'Amour. Il toucha son anneau sous ses vêtements. Il bloqua tous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Lorena, de sorte à ne pas déclencher une quelconque réaction chez les petites créatures, une réaction qui se manifesterait dans l'anneau de la jeune femme et par conséquent, trahirait sa présence non loin de là. Il se souciait de Lorena, il voulait qu'elle se soucie de lui.

_Elle t'aime, elle se soucie déjà de toi. Elle a sauvé ta vie, évidemment qu'elle se soucie de toi !_

Mais Severus était bien trop fier pour rentrer chez lui maintenant. Il finirait par revenir mais pas maintenant, malgré le froid, malgré le danger qu'il y avait à être seul à cette heure de la nuit dans ce quartier. Sa main se serra autour de sa baguette sous sa cape. Il avait grandi à l'Impasse du Tisseur, il savait qu'il y avait des voyous qui rôdaient dans les parages. Il était prêt à se battre, y compris à utiliser la magie si c'était nécessaire.

Il s'appuya contre le mur, dans le recoin sombre qui l'abritait du vent glacial. Le dos au mur, il était dans une position qui lui permettait de surveiller la maison et de réfléchir sur la dispute qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

La fille avait manifestement peur de lui. Elle n'avait pas eu peur de Maugrey. Qu'est-ce que Maugrey pouvait avoir de plus que lui ? Severus savait qu'il partageait de nombreuses caractéristiques avec l'ex-Auror. Tout de même. _Au moins, s'il avait été aussi beau que ce crétin de Gilderoy Lockhart, j'aurais pu comprendre…_ Severus réalisa que Lorena étant aveugle, une jolie figure n'était pas chez elle le critère principal pour décider entre plusieurs partenaires possibles. La gentillesse, la sensibilité, l'attention, l'esprit, le savoir et l'intelligence, étaient les critères qu'elle utiliserait pour se choisir un homme.

C'était encore plus vrai d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré Maugrey avant de devenir aveugle. Alors qu'elle avait été dans le cours de Potions de Severus depuis le début. Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas avoir été attirée par lui à cause de son apparence physique. Severus était conscient de ne pas être un Apollon. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas en beauté, il le compensait largement en brillance intellectuelle, en esprit et savoir.

Lorena n'avait pas eu peur de suivre Drago Malefoy dans sa maison natale, espérant probablement… coucher avec le jeune homme ? Sûrement pas. A présent, Severus en était certain. Mais si le garçon lui avait témoigné un peu de gentillesse, cela avait été suffisant pour tourner la table en sa faveur. Le Maître des Potions connaissait son filleul : derrière son attitude de petit voyou arrogant, Drago pouvait faire preuve de véritable esprit et d'une réelle drôlerie. Severus sentit la colère monter en lui, avec une douleur fulgurante, un mélange de jalousie, de chagrin et de perte. Il était jaloux, il était triste, il sentait bien que sa relation avec Lorena était dans une impasse.

L'amener à l'Impasse du Tisseur n'avait pas été une si bonne idée que cela après tout. Cela n'avait pas apporté les fruits qu'il escomptait. Elle n'avait pas rejoint son lit, ils s'étaient même disputés et désormais, il était sur le point de passer la nuit hors de sa propre maison en plein cœur de Décembre.

_Si elle a peur, c'est de ta faute. Maugrey ne l'a pas violée, c'est pourquoi elle n'a pas eu peur de lui. Moi si, et maintenant, voilà le résultat !_ L'esprit de Severus commença à passer en revue tous les chemins possibles qui s'offraient à lui. Y compris les impasses. Réfléchir avec méthode devrait au moins l'aider à se calmer. Enfin, cela valait le coup d'essayer.

La ramener à Poudlard et la laisser seule au château, tout en passant le reste des vacances ici ? Non. Severus voulait garder un œil sur elle, comme le souhaitait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Qu'est-ce qu'il prendrait si Voldemort apprenait qu'il était à l'Impasse du Tisseur et la fille à Poudlard. _Je suis déjà en Enfer_, songea-t-il. De plus, il savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de réfléchir clairement si elle était loin de lui. Il serait mort d'inquiétude pour elle, même s'il savait que Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sûr pour elle.

Ils pourraient revenir ensembles à l'Ecole. Mais cela ne changerait pas grand chose. Ils seraient les seuls Serpentards dans les cachots et tôt ou tard, il serait tenté de… Il se souvint de son fantasme : faire l'amour avec elle dans le dortoir de la jeune femme. _Elle ne veut pas que tu la touches._ Cela commencerait par un baiser et seul Merlin savait comment cela se finirait. Bon, Severus savait aussi qu'il la prendrait là, peu importe les circonstances.

Rester ensemble ici, à l'Impasse du Tisseur ? Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux ? L'ignorer ? Impossible. Il était bien trop attiré par elle désormais pour ce faire. Il faisait confiance à ses propres sens pour savoir qu'ils le trahiraient. Tôt ou tard, il essayerait de la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser comme un fou.

Bien entendu, il pourrait la prendre sans son consentement, pour qu'il puisse satisfaire sa faim d'elle. Oui, mais le Serment Inviolable ne serait peut-être pas d'accord. Il pourrait alors payer chèrement ces quelques minutes de plaisir. Il se demanda tout à coup si la branche qui s'était brisé au-dessus de son corps dans la forêt, n'avait pas été un effet du Serment, plutôt que l'accès de magie en provenance de la jeune femme qu'il avait été sur le point de revendiquer comme sienne…

_Il doit bien y avoir un moyen…_ Severus laissa errer le flot de sa conscience. Elle avait peur de lui. Elle était visiblement angoissée à l'idée de coucher avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Elle avait besoin de lui faire confiance encore. _Elle m'aime, comment cela se fait-il qu'elle ne puisse pas me faire confiance ?_ Elle pouvait _lui_ faire confiance mais elle ne faisait pas confiance à ses sens. _Mais elle avait aimé coucher avec moi, dans la caverne. La caverne…_ Le souvenir apaisa son âme douloureuse. Il rejoua la scène dans son esprit. L'odeur des plantes brûlant dans les quatre chaudrons. La lumière dorée qui brillait au-dessus d'eux pendant l'amour qu'ils faisaient. Leurs cris de plaisir, le chant de l'absolue joie sexuelle qu'ils avaient partagée. L'Elixir qu'ils avaient bu ensembles, il en avait toujours le goût sur la langue...

_L'Elixir… L'Elixir. L'Elixir !_

L'Elixir était à la fois un aphrodisiaque et un relaxant. Si elle avait peur de lui dans un lit, cela ne devrait plus être le cas une fois la substance dans son organisme. Il devait seulement s'assurer qu'il n'était pas dangereux pour l'enfant qu'elle portait. L'Elixir étant conçu pour favoriser la fertilité, logiquement, il ne devrait pas constituer un danger pour une femme enceinte.

Un sourire moqueur apparut sur les lèvres de Severus. Il savait ce qu'il ferait ensuite. La potion avait été facile à préparer. Bien entendu, l n'y aurait pas de sang de vierge. Cependant, la préparation de base en était dépourvue, car Lorena n'avait pas été encore déflorée. Il avait néanmoins marché, pour le premier rapport sexuel. Severus avait un peu étudié l'Elixir par la suite. La partie sur le sang de vierge n'était pas si claire pour lui pourtant, bien qu'il soupçonnait fortement qu'il pourrait servir à sceller le lien entre les deux partenaires. Il avait remarqué cependant que le rituel était profondément ancré dans la magie élémentale, que cette branche particulière de la magie avait de nombreux liens avec la magie du sang. Cela l'avait intrigué. Ses études et réflexions ultérieures l'avaient mené à croire que la magie du sang – d'ordinaire une branche de la Magie Noire – pouvait être utilisée en magie élémentale dans des buts positifs. Il n'avait pas exclu le fait que la magie élémentale avait manifestement un rapport avec la Magie Noire – domaine dans lequel il était particulièrement versé. Ses suppositions avaient été confirmées par les plans de Lord Voldemort. _Les anciens usages… une magie très Noire, très puissante, très ancienne._ La magie élémentale avait ces trois aspects.

Severus décida qu'il était temps pour lui maintenant de rentrer à la maison. Sortir dans le froid lui avait éclairci l'esprit d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il préparerait l'Elixir et trouverait un moyen de le lui faire boire, en utilisant toute sa ruse de Serpentard dans ce but. Qu'elle en fût consciente ou pas, ne posait pas de problème à Severus. Il avait l'habitude de tenir sa conscience au bout d'une laisse très courte. Aussi longtemps qu'elle finissait dans son lit, consentante, rien d'autre n'était important. Après tout, la fin justifiait les moyens.

Severus traversa la route vers sa maison. La lumière était toujours allumée à l'intérieur. Lorena étant aveugle, elle ne prêtait aucune attention à ce détail et elle avait très certainement oublié d'éteindre les lampes. Il leva les gardes, le temps pour lui d'entrer chez lui, puis les remit en place pour la nuit, comme à l'accoutumée.

Il se déplaça silencieusement dans la maison, de la même façon que lorsqu'il patrouillait dans le château la nuit, car il ne savait pas où elle était. Le salon était allumé mais désert. Elle était probablement dans sa chambre à présent. Pour s'en assurer, il alla voir dans la cuisine aussi. La table avait été débarrassée et les assiettes étaient en train de sécher dans l'égouttoir à côté de l'évier. Severus se demanda si Lorena avait appelé Ziggy de s'en occuper.

Il retourna dans le salon. Il avait besoin de faire un peu de recherche. Il trouva rapidement le livre qui avait décrit le rituel de virginité et qu'ils avaient utilisé alors l'été dernier. Ce serait un bon début pour en savoir plus sur l'Elixir et ses effets possibles sur une femme enceinte. Il saisit le livre pour le lire dans sa chambre – son esprit marchait à présent à fond, il ne serait pas capable de dormir maintenant.

Il éteignit les lumières au rez-de-chaussée et monta à l'étage en silence. La porte de la salle de bains était ouverte mais il n'y avait personne. Elle ne pouvait être nulle part que dans sa chambre. Il s'y rendit et d'un geste preste de sa baguette, il tenta d'ouvrir la porte silencieusement. Pourtant, la porte résista. Elle avait posé des gardes. Le sortilège était simple et Severus le leva rapidement. La porte s'ouvrit en un rien de temps mais le message était clair : elle ne lui faisait pas confiance au point qu'elle avait placé des gardes sur sa chambre. Il n'était pas ici le bienvenu.

Un peu de lumière lunaire filtrait à travers la fenêtre. Elle était là, profondément endormie sur son lit, un mouchoir dans la main. Le mouchoir de Severus. Elle avait dû s'endormir en pleurant. Même dans cet état, elle était belle, la lumière de la lune jetant un éclat étrange sur ses traits.

Severus fut ému par cette vision. Il résista à sa pulsion de l'embrasser sur la joue ou le front ou la bouche, de peur qu'elle se réveillât. Elle avait besoin de sommeil. Toujours aussi silencieusement qu'avant, il quitta la chambre pour retourner dans la sienne. Il remit même en place le sortilège de garde qu'elle avait mis en place. Il préparerait l'Elixir demain.

_Demain, elle serait mienne à nouveau._

* * *

Lorena avait pleuré pendant de longues minutes après que Severus ait quitté la maison. Elle se sentait mal qu'il soit parti. C'était là _sa_ maison après tout ! Si l'un d'eux devait partir, c'était _elle_. Le fait était qu'il avait mis en place des gardes qui l'avaient maintenue prisonnière car elle ne pouvait quitter les lieux. Elle était une sorcière puissante mais il était un sorcier bien plus expérimenté. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour elle de défaire ses gardes. Il était un inventeur créatif de divers sortilèges, charmes et maléfices, il avait sûrement conçu des gardes qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui et que lui seul pouvait défaire.

_Le réseau des Cheminettes…_ Elle se rappelait que Severus lui avait dit que son âtre n'était pas connecté au réseau des Cheminettes – ce qui était compréhensible pour un Mangemort et un agent double pour l'Ordre du Phénix. L'Impasse du Tisseur était probablement le seul endroit où il pouvait avoir un peu de paix de la part de ses compagnons Mangemorts et des membres de l'Ordre, et ses deux maîtres. De là, sa volonté d'y venir passer quelques jours, de là son attachement à un endroit qui signifiait pour lui une enfance malheureuse.

Par ailleurs, sortir pour aller où ? C'était la nuit, elle était aveugle, enceinte, elle ne connaissait pas les lieux. Elle ne savait pas Transplaner. Severus avait fait plusieurs fois allusion que le quartier pouvait être dangereux la nuit pour des passants solitaires.

C'était ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. Et si quelque chose arrivait à Severus ? Et si des voyous l'attaquaient dans une allée déserte et le laissaient là pour mort ? Elle chassa ces pensées de son esprit. Il était un expert en duel et elle était sûre qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à recourir à la magie contre n'importe quel opposant, magique ou moldu. Dans ce dernier cas, il pourrait toujours jeter un Sort d'Amnésie par la suite. C'était un grand garçon, il pouvait se sortir de n'importe quelle situation.

_C'est moi qui ne peux pas s'en sortir avec lui, c'est tout._ Elle avait peur de lui dans un lit mais elle devait reconnaître qu'elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui n'importe où ailleurs. Pourtant, elle demanderait au Professeur Dumbledore s'il y avait un moyen de se dégager de la troisième partie du Serment Inviolable – la partie qui l'obligeait à épouser Severus.

Elle était allée se coucher, le cœur lourd, des larmes ruisselant sur les joues. Elle mit en place un sort de garde sur la porte. Elle ne se faisait aucune illusion – Severus serait capable de le lever en un rien de temps. Mais au moins, il verrait qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance.

Elle était prisonnière ici, dans cette maison. _Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté de venir ici ? J'aurais dû aller voir le Directeur et lui dire que je voulais rester à Poudlard._ Elle avait enfilé sa chemise de nuit et se glissa entre les draps. Sa seule joie était de sentir son enfant remuer dans ses entrailles. Mais même cette joie fut éphémère. Elle se demanda ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle une fois que le bébé serait né. Elle aurait à faire face à Severus et au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une intuition lui susurrait qu'Albus Dumbledore n'hésiterait pas l'utiliser encore.

Lorena voulait s'enfuir. _Mais où ? Qui pourrait m'aider ?_ Drago Malefoy ? Le jeune homme ne lui serait d'aucune aide et d'après ce que Severus lui avait dit à propos du père du jeune homme, Lucius Malefoy, ce n'était pas là une option à envisager. Peut-être qu'Alastor Maugrey l'aiderait alors. Il comprendrait, il était digne de confiance et fiable. Cependant, il était aussi un bon ami de Dumbledore et il la remettrait probablement au Directeur.

Elle pensa à sa grand-mère, qui avait fui sa famille au point qu'elle avait occulté sa propre histoire jusqu'au moment où elle avait épousé son grand-père. _Peut-être que je devrais en faire autant. Etre perdue pour tout le monde._ La partie rationnelle de son cerveau savait que ce serait très difficile. Lord Voldemort ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la retrouver, elle et son enfant – dont il croyait être _son_ enfant. Elle avait entendu parler des usages anciens. Un enfant conçu la nuit d'Halloween, par force, constituait un instrument magique puissant pour un sacrifice de Magie Noire impliquant le sang.

Son angoisse s'intensifia à cette perspective macabre. Elle dut puiser dans sa force intérieure pour se calmer. Elle n'osa pas aller prendre une potion relaxante qu'elle avait repérée dans la salle de bain, de peur qu'elle pourrait nuire à son enfant.

Puis il y avait la perspective non moins sombre de son union avec Severus Rogue, à cause du Serment Inviolable. Elle avait espéré qu'il donnerait seulement son nom à leur enfant mais l'homme était déterminé à obtenir bien plus d'elle. _Peut-être que la magie derrière le Serment m'aidera à le supporter._ Elle n'en était pas si sûre.

_Mon père est en prison._ _Je n'ai personne d'autre. _Elle se sentait particulièrement vulnérable, à la merci de la seule personne qui aurait dû l'aider – Severus Rogue. Elle pleura encore, sortant le mouchoir qu'il lui avait donné et essuyant ses larmes avec. Combien de temps s'écoula ainsi, elle n'aurait pas pu le dire. Cependant, elle finit par s'endormir.

**_

* * *

_**

On dirait bien que notre si imaginatif Severus a trouvé un moyen de faire revenir Lorena à lui. C'est un Serpentard ! Très déterminé, plein de ressource, un homme pour qui la fin justifie les moyens. Bref, le parfait Serpentard.

**_Merci de laisser des revues, plein, plein de revues !_**


	69. Ne rien concocter de bon

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**69 – Ne rien concocter de bon**

Le lendemain apporta du soleil, rapidement remplacé par des nuages épais d'une couleur maussade et laiteuse. Lorena ne pouvait pas le voir mais elle percevait que c'était le jour. Elle se leva du lit et se rendit à la salle de bains. Elle était certaine de paraître affreuse, après avoir pleuré une bonne partie de la soirée précédente. Elle demanda si Severus était revenu. La maison était silencieuse.

Lorena descendit au rez-de-chaussée une fois qu'elle était certaine que son apparence ne trahirait pas son chagrin. Il n'y avait personne en bas et pendant un moment, elle crut que Severus n'était pas revenu. Elle sentit la panique la submerger, qu'elle enterra de manière impitoyable dans son âme.

Elle se rendit à la cuisine. Elle se servit une tasse de thé. Elle avait réussi à faire la vaisselle la soirée précédente, car Severus avait ordonné à son elfe de maison de ne pas revenir jusqu'au lendemain matin. A présent, le matin semblait être bien avancé et Ziggy ne reviendrait pas avant le déjeuner. Elle ne souhaitait pas que la petite créature si perceptive se doute ou ne remarque quoi que ce soit à propos d'elle. A propos d'elle et de Severus. Donc, elle n'appela pas l'elfe de maison.

Elle sirota son thé lentement, se demandant où le Maître des Potions pouvait bien être. Peut-être qu'il était toujours en train de dormir dans sa chambre après tout, surtout s'il avait passé toute la nuit dehors. Mais elle ne voulait pas aller vérifier. Seul Merlin savait ce qu'il pourrait s'y passer. Alors elle décida de rester ignorante de là où il était.

Lorena finit son thé et lava la tasse. Elle alla au salon et s'assit sur le sofa. Son livre sur les Serpents-d'Amour était toujours là, avec sa baguette toujours à la même page, là où elle l'avait laissée. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait fait confiance à Severus et à ses sortilèges de garde implicitement car elle avait laissé sa baguette en bas. Elle n'aurait pas pu se défendre si quelqu'un était entré dans la maison.

_N'importe quoi… tu peux faire de la magie sans baguette. Tu peux utiliser la psychokinésie et déclencher un feu seulement par la force de ton esprit à l'oeuvre. Tu peux te défendre._ Elle prit le livre et reprit sa lecture là où elle l'avait laissée.

Le livre s'avérait de plus en plus intéressant. Son premier chapitre décrivait tout sur les Serpents-d'Amour, leur anatomie, leur physiologie, leurs habitudes, comment ils se reproduisaient et vivaient. Leur psychologie faisait l'objet du deuxième chapitre. _Tout un chapitre consacré à leur psychologie, ce qui veut dire beaucoup_, songea-t-elle. Ce n'était pas en vain. A la fin du deuxième chapitre, Lorena était convaincu que ces minuscules créatures étaient bien des êtres conscients. Elle se promit de ne jamais les utiliser comme ingrédients pour potions. Ce serait sacrilège, criminel même à son avis. Elle s'était de plus en plus attachée à eux.

Elle pensa à eux et remarqua qu'elle ne les avait pas beaucoup nourris ces derniers jours – à moins qu'ils puissent subsister sur le chagrin. Elle leur envoya une puissante vague d'amour et elle put sentir en retour qu'ils étaient contents. Sans pratiquement s'en rendre compte, elle commença à leur parler en Fourchelang.

Severus choisit cet instant pour remonter du sous-sol où il avait passé la plus grande partie de la matinée, à préparer l'Elixir. A ce stade de la préparation, il pouvait se permettre une pause de quelques minutes et il en profita pour se faire une tasse de thé. Il avait entendu des sifflements en provenance du salon. Il s'était approché à pas de loup, comme il le faisait au château. Il avait reconnu le Fourchelang. Il l'avait suffisamment entendu avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour savoir ce qu'il en retournait. Ce langage avait toujours déclenché chez lui un certain malaise. Comme beaucoup d'autres sorciers, il l'avait associé avec la Magie Noire et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'entendre sur les lèvres de Lorena était étrange – non, ça n'allait pas ensemble, dans son opinion.

Il vit qu'elle parlait à sa main gauche. Enfin, à l'anneau qui s'y trouvait. Les Serpents-d'Amour. Bien entendu, il n'avait aucun autre moyen de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait bien leur dire. Elle retomba dans le silence. En même temps, il sentit une légère démangeaison à son propre anneau, sous ses vêtements, suivie d'une sensation de confort, comme à chaque fois qu'elle envoyait une vague d'amour.

Elle tourna la tête vers l'entrée du salon. "Severus ?" appela-t-elle, un mélange d'anxiété et de soulagement dans la voix. Son visage reflétait son ton, ses yeux gris pâle et vides fixant un point devant elle.

Il considéra s'il devait faire savoir qu'il était là ou pas. _Ridicule, j'ai besoin d'aller à la cuisine et elle ne tardera pas à constater que tu y es, avec la perception dont elle est dotée._ "Oui, Lorena. Je suis là." Sa voix était calme et détachée.

Ses yeux sombres étaient toujours fixés sur le visage de la jeune femme, il pouvait lire le soulagement évident sur ses traits. Elle soupira, fermant les yeux pendant un court instant. Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle était heureuse qu'il soit là mais ce ne serait pas vrai. Elle était soulagée, mais pas heureuse en vérité. Elle demeura muette.

Severus alla à la cuisine et se prépara du thé. Ils se sentaient tous les deux gênés. Ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire à l'un l'autre après la dispute qu'ils avaient eue la veille. Lorena décida de ne rien dire et tenta de se concentrer encore sur son livre, bien qu'elle demeurât des plus attentives à ce qu'il faisait. Elle pouvait l'entendre se préparer du thé. Sa perception extra sensorielle était grande ouverte, alors qu'elle avait fermé son esprit avec l'Occlumencie. Ce n'était pas facile de se concentrer sur deux opérations mentales apparemment opposées mais elle parvint à les exécuter pendant le temps nécessaire.

Il revint au salon avec une tasse de thé en main. Elle pouvait entendre le mouvement agile de sa robe de professeur, et même en sentir la laine frôler son propre corps, au moment où il passait devant elle quand il retourna au sous-sol. D'habitude, il ne la portait pas ici. Peut-être qu'il avait froid. Elle ne souhaitait pas le toucher pour en savoir plus par sa télépathie de contact – il pourrait le percevoir et seul Merlin savait ce que cela pourrait déclencher en lui.

Elle n'entendit que la porte du sous-sol se refermer doucement. _Le sous-sol._ Elle se rappela ce qu'il avait là-bas. _Un labo de potions. Donc il est en train de concocter quelque chose._ Bon, ce n'était guère surprenant, il était un Maître des Potions après tout.

Le Professeur Severus Rogue était effectivement en train de concocter quelque chose – dans tous les sens du terme.

* * *

A une heure de l'après-midi, l'Elixir était terminé. Il devait seulement refroidir. Severus regarda la substance. Le liquide bouillant était d'une couleur or, assez similaire à « Felix Felicis ». Une fois refroidie, la potion s'assombrissait jusqu'à prendre une couleur ambrée. Là où « Felix Felicis » était l'une des potions les plus difficiles à fabriquer, l'Elixir était facile à élaborer, trop facile pour un produit aussi complexe dans ses effets et son interaction avec le métabolisme humain. Un produit capable d'avoir des effets différents selon s'il était ingéré par un homme ou une femme. Severus avait aussi vérifié que la substance n'avait pas d'effets secondaires indésirables sur la grossesse. Comme il l'avait supposé, l'Elixir faisant partie intégrante d'un rituel de fertilité, il n'avait aucun effet que ce soit sur un organisme gravide.

Il demeura silencieux tout en observant l'Elixir qui frémissait doucement dans le chaudron. _Poppy m'écorchera sûrement tout vif pour ce que je vais faire avec cet Elixir… Enfin, elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Ce qui se passe ici, entre les murs de ma maison, ne regarde personne, sauf Lorena et moi. _Même la jeune femme n'aurait aucun mot à dire dans toute cette affaire. Il avait décidé de la droguer sans le lui dire avant.

Sa bouche se tordit en un sourire moqueur. Ce soir, l'Elixir se serait refroidi et définitivement prêt à être utilisé. Il aurait seulement besoin de faire tomber quelques gouttes dans le verre d'eau de la jeune femme pour la rendre libertine, licencieuse même. Il pourrait aussi prendre une goutte ou deux lui-même – il verrait alors.

_Ah, comme la possession est douce… Ce soir, elle sera mienne. Encore. _

Severus se sentit tout à coup mieux. Il remonta au rez-de-chaussée après avoir fermé la porte du labo et avoir placé des gardes dessus. Il ferma aussi son esprit avec l'Occlumencie. Il ne voulait pas que Lorena découvre ce qu'il était en train de concocter – dans tous les sens du terme.

* * *

Severus trouva Lorena qui lisait toujours dans le sofa. Baguette en main, elle avait une expression pensive sur ses traits. Elle était profondément absorbée par sa lecture et l'information qu'elle tirait du livre, bien que son regard était fixé dans le vide devant elle.

Il l'observa. Il la trouvait belle. Son regard gris pâle et vide avait quelque chose de troublant mais à quelqu'un qui y était habitué, il avait une qualité plutôt rêveuse qui leur donnait de la douceur. Severus réalisa que le regard de la jeune femme était l'exact opposé du sien, lequel était ténébreux et pénétrant, acéré et cruel. De multiples façons, elle était l'exact opposé de lui.

Il se sentait mal à l'aise avec la jeune femme. Il savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas s'ignorer l'un l'autre pendant longtemps. Pas avec ce qu'il avait en tête pour la soirée. "Avez-vous mangé ?" demanda-t-il plutôt brusquement.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui. "Pas encore. Je suppose… J'ai perdu le fil du temps." Sa voix était incertaine. Manifestement, elle ne savait pas comment le prendre, quelle pourrait être sa réaction, après la dispute qu'ils avaient eue la veille.

"Alors venez avec moi. Je meurs de faim et ça doit être aussi votre cas." Il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main douce sur l'épaule. Il savait que ce contact peut l'informer sur ses intentions par sa télépathie. Son Occlumencie ferma son esprit encore plus. Lorena ne discuta pas et le suivit à la cuisine. Ziggy était en train de dresser la table. Il couina et se retira rapidement, après s'être profondément incliné devant eux. Severus le remercia et le rassura qu'il n'était pas en colère après lui. La petite créature avait expliqué que le Maître n'était nulle part visible et que la Maîtresse était plongée profondément dans son livre. Il n'avait pas osé la déranger à propos du repas.

Il disparut dans un craquement sonore. Lorena et Severus commencèrent leur repas en silence, sauf pour les quelques mots que Severus prononça sur le contenu de l'assiette de la jeune femme. La nourriture était excellente comme d'habitude et ils l'apprécièrent. Ils terminèrent en silence. Lorena débarrassa la table et commença à faire la vaisselle.

"Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire ça, Lorena," fit Severus.

"Je sais. Mais ça ne me gêne pas. Je l'ai fait hier, lors je suppose que je peux le faire aujourd'hui aussi."

"Comment ça, Ziggy ne l'a pas fait hier ?"

"Vous lui aviez ordonné de ne pas revenir jusqu'à ce matin. Je ne voulais pas le mettre dans une position difficile par rapport à vous. C'est vous, son maître, pas moi. De plus, je peux gérer ce type de situation. Ca m'a fourni une distraction facile."

C'était la première allusion aux événements de la veille.

"Vous étiez bouleversée hier," fit-il doucement.

Lorena s'arrêta de laver l'assiette qu'elle avait en main, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait dire. "En effet, oui," répondit-elle un peu sèchement. Sa main reprit le lavage.

Il y eu un silence. Sa perception était grande ouverte. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit sa chaude présence derrière elle, bien qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas en contact physique. Elle sentit bientôt ses mains se poser sur ses épaules. "Je n'aurais pas dû vous bouleverser ainsi. Mme Pomfresh m'avait bien averti à ce sujet."

Lorena ne dit rien. Elle interpréta ses paroles comme étant ce qui se rapprocherait le plus d'une excuse. Bientôt, elle sentit ses doigts sur sa mâchoire, son souffle sur son oreille, alors qu'il se penchait vers elle. Il posa un baiser délicat sur la joue avant de quitter la cuisine, ne lui laissant pas le temps de se rebeller contre son geste.

Lorena reprit le lavage des couverts. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle retourna s'asseoir sur le sofa dans le salon. Severus occupait son fauteuil, en train de lire le journal. "Où en est votre lecture ?" demanda-t-il lorsqu'elle prit son livre.

"Intéressant," répondit-elle d'un ton sec. "Je trouve ça totalement dégoûtant que certains Maîtres des Potions utilisent les Serpents-d'Amour comme de simples ingrédients. C'est révoltant." Son ton avait un fond de mépris moqueur.

"Sachez que je ne suis pas l'un d'eux," répliqua-t-il platement.

"Ravie de l'entendre. Ces créatures sont presque conscientes. Je suis en train de lire le chapitre sur leur psychologie et il est évident pour moi que cet usage est barbare et devrait être interdit."

"Malheureusement, ils sont utilisés dans certains philtres d'amour dans des pays étrangers. Si une loi était passée par le Magenmagot ou le Ministère de la Magie, elle ne s'appliquerait qu'en Grande-Bretagne."

"Alors comment vous les êtes-vous procurés ?"

"Il est vrai que j'ai mes propres fournisseurs pour les ingrédients de potions. Il est possible que certains sorciers ici utilisent les Serpents-d'Amour comme ingrédients. Cependant, je ne les ai pas obtenus par mes circuits habituels. Je les ai eus par un gobelin que je connais à Gringotts, qui est un spécialiste en joaillerie exotique. Si vous voulez connaître toute l'histoire, j'ai sauvé son fils avec l'une de mes potions il y a quelques années de cela. Il était mon débiteur."

Lorena ne dit rien. Cependant, Severus pouvait voir les rouages en train de tourner dans la tête de la jeune femme. « Vous avez mentionné certains sorciers ici, qui sont susceptibles de les utiliser comme ingrédients de potions. Est-ce que… Est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait l'un d'eux ?"

Severus la regarda attentivement. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est un sorcier très puissant et très doué. Cependant, je ne crois qu'il passerait son temps précieux à préparer des potions. Il me délègue cette tâche."

"Vous voulez dire… vous n'êtes pas que le Maître des Potions de Poudlard, mais aussi… celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?"

"Ma connaissance des potions n'est pas limitée aux remèdes relaxants et autres potions de guérison les plus nécessaires dans une école de sorcellerie et de magie. Elle comprend aussi des potions appartenant à la Magie Noire. Elles sont… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en a parfois besoin." Il y avait une tension dans sa voix que Lorena détecta immédiatement.

"Ce qui me ramène à ma question initiale. Si vous n'utilisez pas les Serpents-d'Amour comme ingrédients dans vos potions, est-ce que ça veut dire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne les utilise pas non plus ? A moins que… les Serpents-d'Amour ne soient pas utilisés dans les potions de Magie Noire ?"

"Votre dernière supposition est correcte. Par ailleurs, songez-y : rien que leur nom devrait empêcher le Seigneur des Ténèbres de les utiliser dans une potion qui les incorpore."

"J'aurais dû y penser, en effet. Cet homme ne connaît rien à l'amour." Elle détourna la tête, un geste que Severus interpréta comme une tentative d'oublier ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait fait.

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres considère l'amour comme une faiblesse," commenta Severus sèchement.

Elle ricana. "Je l'avais déjà deviné. Je me demande comment il peut rêver de jamais posséder ma magie élémentale s'il méprise ce qui réside au cœur même de cette magie."

"Gardez en tête que, tout en étant un sorcier doué et puissant, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est d'une ignorance crasse en ce qui concerne quantité d'autres choses. Il néglige ce qu'il considère comme n'ayant aucune importance ou bien qui n'est pas digne de lui apporter plus de pouvoir. Il rejette les concepts qu'il ne peut pas comprendre." Il s'arrêta. "C'est là en effet sa véritable faiblesse." Il semblait presque triomphant. Lorena perçut que c'était là une connaissance capitale, pour un espion comme lui, une faiblesse que sûrement Albus Dumbledore exploitait à fond, pour son avantage total.

"Sauf qu'il est désormais convaincu que ma magie élémentale pourrait lui apporter plus de pouvoir. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il ne l'a pas rejetée."

"C'est vrai. Alors laissez-moi reformuler ça. Le pouvoir que vous pouvez lui apporter l'intéresse réellement, ne vous méprenez pas. C'est juste qu'il n'est pas intéressé par les fondations sur lesquelles repose cette magie. Il n'est pas intéressé par les causes, car il ne les comprend pas. Il ne comprend pas la magie élémentale et tout ce qu'il en retourne. C'est ce qui… ce qui le perdra à la fin."

Elle hocha la tête, pensive. "Oui, c'est certes une différence fondamentale." Elle retourna à son livre, lui montrant ainsi que la conversation était terminée. Severus l'observa pendant un moment avant de revenir à son journal. Il était content qu'ils aient pu avoir une conversation courtoise ensemble. Il la laissa poursuivre sa lecture, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Le prochain chapitre du livre traitait des relations entre les Serpents-d'Amour et la Magie Noire. L'intellect de la jeune femme en aurait pour son argent – pour son plus grand plaisir.

Vers quatre heures de l'après-midi, il quitta le salon et se rendit à son labo. L'Elixir était désormais froid dans son chaudron. Sa couleur dorée avait viré vers une nuance ambrée. Severus sourit, il était satisfait du résultat. Il prit une petite fiole, avec un bouchon en goutte-à-goutte. Il la déboucha et était sur le point d'en verser dedans quand il s'arrêta dans son geste. La louche retomba dans le chaudron.

Une intuition soudaine avait surgi dans son esprit. Il s'assit pour y réfléchir. Il prit un morceau de parchemin et une plume pour noter ses idées. La conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Lorena lui avait donné deux itinéraires à explorer. L'Elixir était supposé recevoir l'ajout de sang de vierge. Par une association d'idées plutôt étrange et complexe, il se demanda quel serait l'effet de l'Elixir s'il lui ajoutait :

1) quelques gouttes de son propre sang ;

2) quelques gouttes du sang de la jeune femme, mais bien entendu pas de son hymen ;

3) si les Serpents-d'Amour étaient eux-mêmes immergés dans l'Elixir, en remplacement du sang de vierge ;

4) si tous les éléments décrits ci-dessus étaient mélangés ensembles à l'Elixir.

Il avait besoin d'effectuer d'autres recherches sur tout cela. Il fit venir à lui d'autres fioles. Une qu'il destinerait à l'Elixir et aux Serpents-d'Amour, une autre pour l'Elixir avec l'addition future de son propre sang, la troisième pour l'Elixir qui recevrait le sang de Lorena. La dernière fiole contiendrait le mélange de ces trois éléments avec l'Elixir. Il avait besoin de l'Elixir ce soir, pour l'utiliser tel que préparé. Son intuition exigeait une recherche et une vérification complètes avant usage. Il ne pouvait pas le tester comme ça, surtout sur une femme enceinte. Une femme enceinte de son propre enfant.

Il rangea l'Elixir et étiqueta les fioles avec les indications de leur usage et référence futurs. Cela lui fournirait l'excuse qu'il conduisait des recherches sur l'Elixir, quelque chose qu'il avait voulu faire depuis le premier instant qu'il l'avait expérimenté. Quant au parchemin, il le roula et le rangea dans un tiroir où il conservait ses documents de recherche.

Il boucha la petite fiole et la glissa dans la poche de sa redingote pour un usage ultérieur. Ce faisant, un sourire satisfait apparut sur ses lèvres. Il devait seulement être attentif à la façon dont il lui administrerait l'Elixir. Lorena était très perceptive et il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle découvre qu'il l'avait droguée pour parvenir à ses fins.

_Ma chère Lorena… vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer quelle source d'inspiration vous êtes pour moi…_

**_

* * *

_**

Où nous en apprenons plus sur les Serpents-d'Amour.

_**Severus est plus Serpentard que jamais, à ne rien concocter de bon, bien évidemment.**_

_**Merci de laisser des revues, plein de revues ! J'ai besoin d'encouragements !**_


	70. Serpents d'Amour et Marques des Ténèbres

**Trop d' Amour Te Tuera**

**70 – Serpents-d'Amour et Marques des Ténèbres**

Le dîner fut passé à discuter à propos du livre sur les Serpents-d'Amour. La conversation était agréable et Lorena était contente de retrouver le Severus Rogue d'avant, avec lequel elle pouvait échanger des idées et des réflexions sur toute une gamme de sujets. Il connaissait tellement de choses ! Elle voulait apprendre tellement de choses ! Leur plaisir intellectuel était réciproque. Ils poursuivirent la conversation une fois de retour dans le salon après dîner.

Elle avait en effet lu le chapitre suivant sur la relation entre les Serpents-d'Amour et la Magie Noire. Ce n'était pas de la Magie Noire à proprement parler mais de la magie du sang. Cependant, Lorena n'était pas dupe. La magie du sang était la plupart du temps associée avec la Magie Noire. L'auteur du livre avait fait allusion à une possible relation entre les deux mais il avait dû arrêter ses recherches sur ce thème sans fournir d'autre explication. Donc le reste du chapitre ne reflétait que ses spéculations.

_Voilà qui pourrait faire un intéressant domaine de recherche_, songea-t-elle. Elle se demanda si elle pouvait mener une telle recherche comme projet pour obtenir des points en plus pour ses ASPICs l'année prochaine. _L'année prochaine ? Alors que je ne suis pas supposée survivre au-delà de l'été prochain ?_ Elle vivait toujours d'espoir après tout…

Elle savait qu'elle aurait à se montrer prudente aussi – Voldemort serait sûrement intéressé par le résultat de ses recherches, s'il devait l'apprendre. Cela devrait rester un secret. Pourtant, le sujet semblait des plus fascinant. _Peut-être que le Directeur ne serait pas d'accord pour qu'un tel sujet, qui confine à la Magie Noire, soit abordé..._

"L'auteur ne dit pas grand-chose sur la relation entre les Serpents-d'Amour et la Magie Noire mais il pense qu'il y a un lien avec la magie du _sang_. Il spécule seulement sans en dire plus," expliqua-t-elle à Severus.

"Les Serpents-d'Amour sont rares et beaucoup de sorciers ne souhaitent pas mener de recherches dans un domaine associé à la Magie Noire. Deux raisons : d'abord, ils craignent pour leur carrière et ne souhaitent pas être étiquetés comme des mages noirs. Ensuite, ils ne veulent pas être la cible de mages noirs intéressés par leurs travaux et donc par leurs personnes."

"Vous pourriez le faire vous-même. Après tout, vous qualifiez déjà pour les deux, je veux dire, vous êtes déjà un mage noir en quelque sorte et vous fréquentez le Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Severus lui lança un regard mauvais – totalement perdu sur elle. "Alors j'ajouterai une troisième raison : je ne veux pas donner au Seigneur des Ténèbres une autre arme pour devenir encore plus puissant." _Et gagner encore plus de levier sur moi._ "Comme vous l'avez dit, les Serpents-d'Amour sont des créatures presque conscientes. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est déjà une menace pour la plupart des créatures conscientes autour de nous, qu'elles soient magiques ou moldues. Inutile d'en rajouter plus."

Lorena perçut bien que sa remarque l'avait contrarié. "Je suis désolée, Severus. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser."

Il soupira. La jeune femme avait raison de toutes façons. "Je ne le suis pas. Cependant, vous n'avez pas tout à fait tort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait intéressé par les Serpents-d'Amour s'il savait qu'ils pouvaient lui apporter plus de pouvoir. Il a déjà son serpent Nagini, pas besoin d'ajouter plus de serpents autour de lui, même si ce sont de minuscules créatures adorables telles que les Serpents-d'Amour."

Lorena prit une profonde inspiration. "Est-ce que cela veut dire que vous n'approuveriez pas que des recherches soient conduites sur ce sujet ?"

Le Maître des Potions était surpris par sa question. Il ne s'y attendait pas. "Des recherches ? Que voulez-vous dire ?"

"L'auteur ne fait que spéculer sur la relation entre les Serpents-d'Amour et la Magie Noire. Pourtant, il fournit des pistes intéressantes à explorer, telles que la question de la magie du sang." Une pause. "Je sais que les étudiants de niveau ASPICs peuvent obtenir des points en plus avec un projet de recherche."

"Je vois." Il demeura silencieux pendant de longues secondes. "C'est vrai que les étudiants de niveau ASPICs peuvent obtenir des points en plus avec un projet de recherche. Vous pourriez le faire l'année prochaine, à condition que vous puissiez l'intégrer dans votre emploi du temps. Cependant…" _Comment peut-elle prévoir un tel projet alors qu'elle n'est pas supposée vivre au-delà de Beltaine ? _Il devait admettre qu'elle avait la force de caractère pour voir plus loin que la date butoir redoutée qui pourrait signifier sa mort. En un sens, elle était forte. Il sentait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de décevoir ses espoirs en le lui rappelant. Peut-être que ce sens de la perspective et de l'avenir était ce qui la rendait si forte. Peut-être que cela avait à voir avec la maternité.

Severus inspira profondément. "Cependant, je recommande fortement que vous ne parliez pas de ce sujet à quiconque. Quand je dis « quiconque », cela veut dire que vous devrez utiliser l'Occlumencie pour fermer votre esprit sur ce sujet. Nous ne savons pas quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera abattu."

"Est-ce que cela veut dire que vous seriez d'accord pour une tel idée ?"

"En principe, pourquoi pas. Je recommande seulement la prudence et le secret dans les circonstances actuelles." En fait, cela pourrait l'aider dans ses propres recherches sur l'Elixir. Il la regarda attentivement. "Lorena, vous êtes une sorcière brillante. Je n'ai aucun doute que vous arriverez à de bons résultats dans n'importe quel domaine. Mais vous devez savoir que vous entrer dans un domaine que beaucoup considère comme… dangereux. Un domaine que beaucoup considèrent comme ne devant pas être enseigné ou faire l'objet de recherches à Poudlard."

"La Magie Noire ?"

"Oui."

"Alors, c'est une raison supplémentaire pour que je reste silencieuse à ce sujet. Je suis désolée, Severus, mais je trouve ce sujet des plus fascinants. Votre livre a… suscité mon intérêt. J'aimerais bien travailler dessus encore plus."

"Est-ce que cela veut dire que vous le ferez ?"

"Je pense que oui, en effet. J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir encore plus mais c'est certes très intéressant. Vous voyez… je suis surprise que des créatures aussi inoffensives que les Serpents-d'Amour peuvent avoir des réactions quelque peu similaires, dans certaines circonstances, à…" Elle hésita pendant une seconde ou deux. "… à la Marque des Ténèbres, par exemple."

Elle ne pouvait pas voir Severus mais elle aurait juré qu'il s'était raidi dans son fauteuil. Son ton froid la confirma. "Que voulez-vous dire ?"

Insensible à la froideur de sa voix, elle continua : "Vous voyez, d'après ce que j'ai lu, d'après ce que j'ai expérimenté avec nos Serpents-d'Amour, d'après ce que vous m'avez dit sur la Marque des Ténèbres, ils semblent réagir à des stimuli externes. Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous convoque, c'est parce qu'il a touché la Marque des Ténèbres. A l'autre bout, vous autres Mangemorts, vous sentez votre bras brûler. L'inverse est vrai aussi : lorsqu'un Mangemort touche sa Marque, elle envoie un message au Seigneur des Ténèbres…"

Severus bondit hors de son fauteuil. "Comment est-ce que vous savez ça ?" Son ton était clairement en colère. En colère et anxieux.

Lorena resta impavide. "Je l'ai pioché dans votre esprit, lorsque dans la caverne, j'avais touché votre Marque des Ténèbres. Vous vous en souvenez ? Lorsque je vous ai dit que vous aviez été marqué au fer comme un esclave… _Son_ esclave." Il y avait une pointe de compassion dans sa voix. "De plus, certains de vos livres ici m'ont donné des explications intéressantes à cet égard."

Severus commença à tourner en rond dans le salon. "Vous ne devriez pas savoir ce genre de détails, Lorena. Cette connaissance est… prohibée !" _Et dangereuse pour ceux qui ne sont pas des Mangemorts !_

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devrait-elle être prohibée ? A cause de la peur qu'elle engendre avec elle ? C'est comme lorsque nous devons l'appeler « Vous-savez-qui » par exemple, au lieu d'utiliser son nom ? Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas l'appeler « Lord Voldemort »…"

"Ne prononcez pas le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres !" rugit-il en proie à la colère.

Lorena soupira. Il n'y avait pas moyen d'avoir une conversation décente avec lui. Cela finissait toujours dans l'énervement. Pourtant, elle détecta une peur inhabituelle derrière ses cris. Elle soupira.

"Pourquoi avez-vous peur, Severus ?"

Il se tourna vers elle, ses yeux sombres étincelants de colère. "Je croyais que vous aviez déjà eu un avant-goût de ses talents. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? Très bien. J'ai peur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Comme tous les Mangemorts. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous fait obéir par la peur, pas par loyauté, à la différence de Dumbledore. Mais ma peur n'est rien en comparaison de ce qu'il pourrait faire à tout le monde s'il obtient le pouvoir total sur toute la communauté magique ! Est-ce que vous le comprenez ?" _Avec ce qu'il pourrait te faire, avec ce qu'il t'a déjà fait. Je ne veux pas te perdre à cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres comme j'ai déjà perdu Lily !_

Ses yeux gris pâle et vides étaient fixés sur lui. "Oh, que oui, je le comprends. J'avais peur aussi lorsqu'il… lorsque que je fus donnée à lui. Pourtant… la peur n'empêche pas le danger. Alors que la connaissance le peut."

"Non, elle ne le peut pas ! Je suis un expert en Magie Noire. Malgré mes connaissances, j'ai été leurré au point de suivre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La connaissance ne m'a pas empêché d'avoir des problèmes avec lui. J'ai assez de cicatrices pour en attester !"

Elle se souvenait des nombreuses cicatrices que son corps portait, des cicatrices qu'elle avait caressées tendrement quand ils avaient fait l'amour dans la caverne. Un moment de bonheur alors. Lorena se souvenait de ce moment avec tendresse et chagrin. Ce moment semblait si lointain désormais…

"Bon, revenons aux Serpents-d'Amour," fit-elle d'un ton décidé pour calmer le jeu. "Ils semblent fonctionner de la même façon. Vous m'avez dit qu'ils vont par paire lorsqu'ils sont utilisés comme anneaux nuptiaux. Apparemment, lorsqu'un des époux ressent quelque chose, ce ressenti est transmis à l'autre époux par l'intermédiaire des anneaux."

"En êtes-vous sûre ?" demanda Severus, l'ironie évidente dans sa voix.

Lorena sourit. "Je n'en suis pas sûre car nous en avons jamais discuté, vous et moi. Cependant, je suis arrivée à envoyer des sentiments via mon anneau. Et il est arrivé que je reçoive quelque chose aussi de vous. La manifestation physique de ce phénomène consiste en une sensation de chatouille, voire de démangeaison, au doigt qui porte l'anneau. Avez-vous jamais ressenti la même chose ? Dites-moi, honnêtement."

Severus savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Tant mieux pour lui car son expression montrait un étonnement des plus évidents. Il ne voulait pas répondre à sa question. _Pile dessus. Zut._ "Voilà pourquoi vous recherchiez des informations dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque," commenta-t-il sèchement. "La nuit où je…" Il s'arrêta. Le souvenir lui revint brusquement à l'esprit. _La nuit où je t'ai embrassée comme un fou. La nuit où je voulais te faire mienne à nouveau._ La seule sensation qui s'insinuait à présent dans son esprit, était ce baiser qu'il lui avait donné là-bas, un baiser qu'ils avaient tous les deux partagé, un baiser qu'ils avaient tous les deux immensément aimé.

La magie avait dû s'échapper de lui à son insu car Lorena toucha son propre annulaire. La sensation de chatouille l'avait atteinte.

"Vous venez de le faire !" s'exclama-t-elle tout en caressant son annulaire.

"Quoi ?" Il était manifestement perplexe.

"Je peux la sentir, cette sensation de chatouille ! Vous m'avez envoyé quelque chose, Severus !"

Il comprit que le souvenir du baiser avait dû être réellement puissant car il s'était communiqué à lui instantanément.

"Que m'avez-vous envoyé ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Rien… Je…" _Oh Merlin._ Il soupira. _Vaut mieux lui dire la vérité._ "Du désir. Je vous ai envoyé… du désir. Du désir sexuel pur." Severus alla s'asseoir sur le sofa à côté d'elle. "Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Je me suis seulement… souvenu de ce qu'il s'était alors passé à la bibliothèque." Sa voix était douce mais pourtant pressante avec le désir qui grandissait en lui. "Vous vous rappelez, je suppose ?"

Si elle s'en rappelait ? Oh, oui, elle s'en rappelait, avec une précision extraordinaire. Elle sentait sa présence tout près d'elle. Elle sursauta lorsqu'il lui caressait la joue avec le dos de ses doigts. Elle ferma même les yeux en signe d'appréciation. Ses doigts lui descendirent le long du cou, là où il écarta une mèche de cheveux. A cet endroit laissé vacant, il posa un baiser léger. Puis sa bouche se rapprocha de l'oreille de la jeune femme. "Je me souviens de tout et vous aussi, n'est-ce pas ?" fit-il dans un murmure sensuel.

Oh, cette voix, sa voix… qui s'écoulait dans ses oreilles comme du miel… Lorena sentit qu'elle se liquéfiait. Elle tourna le visage vers lui. Au même moment, la bouche de l'homme lui traçait le contour de la mâchoire. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent alors, d'abord dans un doux baiser, puis dans un échange plus profond. Elle le laissa accéder à sa bouche, la langue de son partenaire rencontra la sienne dans un jeu langoureux.

Après de longues minutes passées à s'embrasser, ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, étroitement enlacés. Severus avait un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, tandis que son autre main était perdue dans la chevelure noire ondulée de Lorena, derrière sa nuque. Les mains de sa partenaire s'agrippaient à son dos dans une étreinte désespérée. Oui, elle se rappelait de tout. Cela avait été le même genre de baiser, plein de désir et de passion.

Ils rompirent le baiser ensemble et restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. "Vous avez raison, Lorena. Je peux sentir cette sensation de chatouille dans mon propre anneau aussi, sous mes vêtements."

"J'espère seulement que c'est bien plus agréable que la Marque des Ténèbres," murmura-t-elle.

"Pas agréable… Infiniment exquis, Lorena," lui répondit-il dans un murmure, avant de l'embrasser encore avec une délicieuse sensualité.

Ils se séparèrent à nouveau. Severus remarqua qu'il avait glissé une main sous la robe de la jeune femme, sur sa cuisse. Le désir le submergea. Il la voulait mais il se pouvait qu'elle ne voulût pas de lui. Enfin, après le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger, il n'en était pas si sûr. Pourtant, il ne souhaitait pas être rejeté encore une fois. La petite fiole se trouvait dans sa poche.

"J'ai soif, Lorena. Je vais aller me prendre un verre d'eau. Vous en voulez un ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

"Oui, pourquoi pas. Un verre d'eau sera le bienvenu en effet."

Severus sourit. Elle n'avait même pas demandé le motif derrière sa question. Il avait fermé son esprit avec l'Occlumencie de manière étanche, bien entendu. Il se rendit à la cuisine, rempli un verre d'eau. C'était le moment ou jamais. Il fit couler cinq gouttes de l'Elixir dans l'eau. Elle ne pouvait pas en voir la couleur, la potion n'avait ni goût ni odeur – sauf si l'on y ajoutait du sang.

Il revint avec le verre d'eau et le lui donna. Elle prit le verre et en but tout le contenu – à la satisfaction du Maître des Potions. D'ici quelques minutes, elle serait en proie aux affres du désir sexuel. Il s'assit sur le sofa à côté d'elle, la prenant dans ses bras. Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser.

Au bout de quelques minutes, leurs baisers étaient devenus encore plus intenses. A présent, Severus avait une main entre les cuisses de la jeune femme et il pouvait sentir qu'elle le laissait la caresser là avec contentement. Elle avait aussi commencé à déboutonner sa redingote, comme si elle était prise dans une frénésie sexuelle. Il pouvait percevoir qu'elle avait faim de lui ou du moins, faim de sexe.

La main de Lorena descendit du bouton le plus bas de sa redingote vers la ceinture de son pantalon. A ce stade, Severus sentit qu'elle était des plus consentantes pour aller jusqu'au bout. Il tenta sa chance. Sa main entre les cuisses de sa partenaire alla plus haut et trouva son sexe sous sa culotte.

Lorena gémit sous la caresse mais elle continua à l'embrasser avec avidité. Sa main déboutonnait à présent son gilet, puis sa chemise blanche. Cette main sur sa peau était si prometteuse. Severus jugea qu'il pouvait aller plus loin. D'un mouvement preste de sa baguette, il alluma le feu dans la cheminée pour que la température du salon puisse bien plus convenir à deux corps dénudés. Un autre mouvement et il invoqua une couverture épaisse qui s'étala toute seule sur le tapis devant l'âtre.

Il rompit le baiser, se releva, l'aidant à en faire autant. Avec un _Disvesto_ non formulé, il la débarrassa de ses vêtements, puis il en fit autant pour les siens. Ils étaient tous les deux nus désormais, s'embrassant toujours avec passion. Il la mena près du feu. Une dernière incantation informulée et les lumières du salon s'éteignirent, les rideaux furent tirés. Ils n'étaient éclairés que par le feu de la cheminée.

"Je veux faire l'amour avec toi, Lorena… Sois mienne…" murmura-t-il entre deux baisers. "Est-ce que tu as peur de moi maintenant ?"

"Non… pas du tout…" Elle gémit dans les baisers. "Severus… Prends-moi… s'il te plaît… J'en ai besoin…" Severus sut alors que l'Elixir était en elle, au maximum de son action. Elle donnait l'impression d'être une toute autre personne. Seuls son désir, son manque, sa convoitise charnelle, sa passion, menait la jeune femme désormais. Il n'existait plus rien d'autre. "Severus… Je te veux…"

Il l'attira vers le tapis devant l'âtre, ils tombèrent à genoux. Il l'y coucha. "Nous allons faire l'amour près du feu, Lorena."

"Oh, Severus… ça, c'est romantique… même si je ne peux pas voir…" dit-elle avec un sourire qu'il put voir sur les lèvres de la jeune femme avant qu'il ne l'embrasse. Il allongea son 1,85 mètre sur le corps de Lorena, la recouvrant de sa chaleur. Sa bouche quitta celle de sa partenaire pour descendre vers ses seins, ses mamelons, son nombril qui ressortait, pour finir son aventure sur son sexe. Il se rappelait de l'injonction de Poppy à propos de faire l'amour avec douceur et il espéra qu'il pourrait s'y plier. Il l'avait désirée depuis si longtemps, il avait été tellement rejeté depuis si longtemps, qu'il n'était pas certain s'il pouvait faire l'amour à Lorena avec douceur. Son ventre sous lui, lui rappela qu'elle était enceinte et qu'il devait de toutes façons faire attention. Curieusement, elle n'avait pas mentionné de précautions à propos de sa grossesse. Elle le voulait seulement. "Severus… Je te veux en moi… s'il te plaît… j'ai besoin de toi en moi…"

Il la fit jouir d'abord avec sa langue sur son sexe. Peu après, il entra en elle, avec un grondement profond qui faisait chœur avec les propres grognements et gémissements de plaisir de la jeune femme. Il n'avait pas pris une goutte de l'Elixir et pourtant, son plaisir était encore plus grand que ce qu'il avait éprouvé dans la caverne. "Laisse-moi te posséder… corps et âme… _Legilimens_…" Il entra dans son esprit très doucement, avant que sa langue n'entre dans la bouche de sa partenaire. Elle gémit encore plus fort. Il sentit qu'elle entrait dans son esprit à son tour, lorsqu'elle posa les mains sur ses tempes. Il la laissa aussi le posséder corps et âme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils jouirent ensemble dans le même cri d'extase. Lorena s'accrocha à lui tout en criant le prénom de Severus, avant qu'il ne la fasse taire par un baiser profond, au même moment où il avait répandu en elle sa semence en chaudes giclées – dans un long cri de plaisir qui disait le prénom de Lorena.

Ils demeurèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, s'embrassant avec tendresse. "Nous ne devrions pas rester ici," fit Severus. "Nous ne pouvons pas nous endormir ici car nous pourrions attraper froid et Ziggy nous trouvera sûrement ici demain matin. Allons à l'étage."

"Ta chambre ou la mienne ?"

"La mienne." Severus voulait la posséder dans son lit. Il se leva, réunit leurs vêtements et la prit dans ses bras avec douceur. Une fois dans sa chambre, il la coucha sur son lit. "Laisse-moi aller te chercher un autre verre d'eau, Lorena." Elle ne dit rien et se blottit seulement sous les couvertures.

Severus revint avec un autre verre d'eau dans lequel il avait fait couler cinq autres gouttes de l'Elixir. Avant cela, il avait bu un verre d'eau qui contenait aussi cinq gouttes de l'Elixir. Quand il arriva dans sa chambre, il était déjà dur, prêt à la satisfaire, pressé d'être satisfait par elle.

Ils firent l'amour encore deux autres fois avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, après avoir fait l'amour de manière profondément satisfaisante pour eux deux. Severus songea que la jeune femme pourrait se réveiller le lendemain avec un sentiment étrange sur ce qu'il lui était arrivé mais il espéra qu'après une nuit d'amour intense et agréable, elle ne ferait pas un scandale. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre qu'elle découvre qu'il l'y avait entraînée par la ruse.

_**

* * *

**_

Voilà ce que j'appelle la mise en œuvre d'un plan parfait – tellement Serpentard. Tellement Severus. Alors, comment croyez-vous que ça va évoluer tout ça, chers lecteurs et lectrices ?

Pour la taille de Severus (1,85 mètre - non, pas autre chose ! Je laisse le reste à votre imagination... MDR), je me suis inspirée de la taille réelle d'Alan Rickman (6 pieds 1 pouce) que j'ai trouvé un jour sur un site. Oui, je sais, je suis dingue !

_**Tous ceux par ici qui sont des petits génies et des artistes en dessin et photomontage en tout genre, ne vous gênez pas d'utiliser mon travail pour stimuler votre imagination – je souhaite seulement que vous me donniez le lien qui y mène afin que je puisse y admirer vos œuvres et y laisser une revue.**_

_**Merci de laisser des revues, plein de revues ! Un tel « lemon » n'a pas dû vous laisser indifférent, j'espère ? Sinon, je n'ai plus qu'à renoncer à écrire…**_


	71. Elixir contre Vérité

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**71 – Elixir contre Vérité**

Le lendemain, Lorena se réveilla blottie contre un corps chaud. D'abord, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre sa situation mais après quelques secondes, elle se rappela la soirée précédente. Elle se trouvait dans le lit de Severus, avec lui. Elle avait dormi avec lui. Elle avait…

_Oh Merlin ! J'ai couché… fait l'amour avec lui…_ Elle se sentit rougir et sourit au souvenir. Cela avait été comme dans la caverne. Chaud, doux, sensuel, délicieux, l'extase… _En y repensant, comment cela se fait-il que j'ai voulu faire l'amour avec lui alors que j'ai peur de lui ? Après toutes les disputes que nous avons eues dernièrement ?_ Le souvenir de l'amour qu'ils avaient fait dans la caverne lui revint en tête. Non, elle n'avait pas eu peur de lui alors. Elle avait eu peur de lui à partir du jour où il l'avait violée.

Cependant, elle avait aimé ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit précédente. Severus s'était comporté comme l'amant qu'il avait été dans la caverne. Passionné, tendre, attentif, sensuel et doux. Il lui avait fait l'amour d'abord au rez-de-chaussée, devant la cheminée. Puis dans sa chambre, il l'avait aimée deux autres fois, la prenant avec précaution en ce qui concernait la grossesse de la jeune femme. Il avait suivi les conseils de Poppy – pas de sexe brutal. Il l'avait prise, en levrette, s'enfonçant en elle par derrière de toute sa longueur, et pourtant avec douceur. D'après ce qu'elle avait ressenti, il avait apprécié de faire l'amour tendrement, ce qui constituait un changement dans ses habitudes sexuelles. Ils avaient fini, faisant l'amour pour la troisième fois dans la soirée, avec Lorena sur lui, elle se glissant le long de son membre, son ventre proéminent et ses seins plantureux qu'il avait été plus qu'heureux de caresser. Il l'avait faite jouir quand il lui avait embrassé les mamelons. Elle avait contrôlé le rapport sexuel à sa façon et à son rythme et elle avait trouvé cela si bon, si bon…

Oui, cela avait été si bon. Elle avait aimé faire l'amour avec lui ainsi. Il était toujours endormi. Elle avait cependant besoin d'aller à la salle de bains. Elle saisit le vêtement le plus proche qu'elle pouvait et l'enfila – c'était sa longue chemise – avant de s'y rendre.

Le miroir enchanté la salua d'un compliment. "Vous avez l'air ravissant, ma chère !"

"Vous pensez si je le suis," lui répliqua-t-elle d'un sourire, pas si convaincue.

"C'est vrai," répondit le miroir. "L'amour vous va bien, beauté."

"L'amour ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par… l'amour ?"

"C'est assez évident, non ? Vous ressemblez à une sorcière qui a passé une bonne nuit avec un sorcier merveilleux et aimant !"

Lorena ne savait pas si elle devait en rire ou bien se mettre en colère contre l'insolence du miroir. Rire pourrait réveiller Severus, se mettre en colère pourrait ruiner sa journée. "Comme si vous étiez témoin d'une chose pareille tous les jours ici !" railla-t-elle. Pourtant, elle avait rougi intensément. Severus était certes un merveilleux amant – quand il n'était pas piégé dans les affres de sa violence sexuelle.

"Il est vrai que le Professeur Rogue n'a jamais ramené de femme ici avant. Vous êtes la première. Mais je n'ai pas toujours été sa propriété, vous savez. Avant lui, j'ai appartenu à un jeune homme séduisant qui avait de nombreuses conquêtes. Et bien que le Professeur Rogue m'ait réduit au silence, j'ai conservé intacte ma mémoire des faits passés. Il m'a rendu le pouvoir de parler pour vous uniquement – à condition que je ne lui parle jamais."

Lorena était amusée par le récit du miroir. "Continuez, je suis curieuse." Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire.

"Eh bien, pardonnez-moi, mais le Professeur Rogue n'est pas un homme très beau comparé à mon précédent propriétaire. Donc, ça ne me gêne pas que ma langue soit liée car alors je lui dirai des paroles désobligeantes. Je doute qu'il apprécierait de commencer ainsi sa journée."

"J'en doute fortement aussi. Mais vous ne devriez pas penser ça du Professeur Rogue. Il peut être gentil aussi. Disons seulement que c'est caché à l'intérieur de lui."

"Etre gentil n'a rien à voir avec être beau. Je me demande vraiment comment une aussi jolie femme que vous, peut être avec un… euh… un homme comme lui."

"Tout simplement parce qu'être gentil n'a rien à voir avec être beau. Ce n'est pas seulement une question de beauté physique, vous savez. J'apprécierais aussi si vous vous gardiez de le critiquer sur ce point. Je suis aveugle, donc je me moque de ce à quoi il ressemble réellement. L'œil intérieur peut voir au-delà de tout cela." Elle soupira – elle sourit intérieurement en prenant la défense de Severus. "Vous m'êtes redevable du fait que vous pouvez parler de nouveau. Le Professeur Rogue a pensé que ça m'aiderait d'avoir un miroir magique, car je suis aveugle et que je peux me préparer sans avoir l'air ridicule une fois sortie de la salle de bains."

"Oh, je vois." Le miroir rit doucement. "Enfin, c'est là mon boulot, que de voir. Plus sérieusement, je vous remercie alors. Je suis votre débiteur en effet. Par conséquent, vous seriez intéressée de connaître un petit fait dont j'ai été témoin hier soir."

Lorena parut intéressée. "Un petit fait ? Que voulez-vous dire ?"

"Le Professeur Rogue ne semblait pas se sentir très bien hier soir, avant d'aller se coucher. A moins que c'était vous ? Il avait deux verres d'eau dans lesquels il a mis quelque chose dedans. Des gouttes, qu'il a laissé tomber d'une fiole, dans les verres."

Lorena fronça les sourcils. "Une fiole ?"

"Oui, oh, elle est toujours là, sur votre droite, oui, près du robinet, vous la voyez ? Non, évidemment, si vous êtes aveugle…"

Lorena déplaça une main près du robinet. "Oui, un peu sur votre droite, là, vous l'avez !" s'exclama le miroir lorsque les doigts de la jeune femme touchèrent quelque chose en verre de petite taille. Elle s'en saisit. C'était bien une petite fiole. "C'est la fiole que le Professeur Rogue a utilisée pour laisser tomber quelques gouttes dans deux verres hier soir avant d'aller se coucher."

Lorena ouvrit la fiole et soigneusement, la porta à son nez. Il restait encore un peu de la substance à l'intérieur. Elle ne sentait rien. "En êtes-vous certain ?"

"Affirmatif, ma dame," dit le miroir. "Je suis enchanté pour dire la vérité et rien que la vérité. Ou alors je devrais me taire. Si je dis que j'ai vu le Professeur Rogue en faire tomber dans deux verres d'eau, alors c'est que c'est vrai !"

"C'est bon, je vous crois !" répliqua vite Lorena avant que le miroir ne se sente trop offensé. Elle commença à réfléchir rapidement. L'amour, le sexe, cela avait été comme dans la caverne… une substance qu'elle avait alors bue, avec lui… Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. _L'Elixir ! Il a trafiqué mon verre d'eau avec l'Elixir ! Je n'arrive pas y croire ! Pas étonnant que j'ai été si… réceptive à lui hier soir… tellement en proie au désir pour lui…_

"Est-ce ça va, ma chère dame ?" demanda le miroir, soucieux. "Vous avez l'air tout pâle maintenant, alors que vous rougissiez il y a quelques minutes seulement."

"Oui… oui… je vais bien… merci pour ces informations." C'était tout ce que Lorena put dire avant qu'elle ne sorte de la salle de bains, la fiole à présent en sûreté dans la main.

Elle voulait revenir dans la chambre de Severus et lui jeter un maléfice. Elle se ravisa – elle n'était pas de taille contre lui. Elle était en colère. Elle se sentait trompée et abusée. Elle entra dans sa chambre à la place et s'affala sur son lit, en pleurant silencieusement. Elle essayerait d'utiliser sa télépathie de contact pour s'assurer que le miroir avait bien dit la vérité. Elle ne souhaitait pas condamner un homme uniquement sur le récit d'un instrument magique – un homme qui lui avait donné du plaisir la nuit précédente. Elle avait les moyens de le faire. Elle savait que sa télépathie pouvait être plus forte que l'Occlumencie du Professeur – elle n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à y recourir à son maximum, même si ce processus pouvait le blesser au-delà de toute mesure. Il l'avait fait bien trop souffrir.

_Ca suffit, maintenant._

Elle était en colère après lui mais surtout, elle se sentait trahie. _Il m'a droguée pour pouvoir coucher avec moi… Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ?_ Elle se sentait aussi mal que le matin où il l'avait violée – sauf que cela avait été bien plus agréable qu'un viol, elle devait l'admettre. Pourtant, elle se sentait _utilisée_ uniquement pour satisfaire les buts sexuels du Professeur. _Je ne suis rien qu'une esclave sexuelle pour lui, qu'il peut utiliser pour satisfaire les besoins de ses sens. Le viol, puis maintenant l'abus de potion._ Il s'était montré si tendre, si sensuel, elle s'était sentit si bien dans ses bras cette nuit-là. Elle sanglota, étouffant ses pleurs dans l'oreiller. Tout cela n'avait alors été qu'une duperie. L'amour qu'ils avaient fait ne signifiait plus rien. _Au moins, quand il m'avait violée, ça avait été la vraie donne. Le vrai Severus Rogue_, pensa Lorena amèrement.

_J'en ai assez d'être utilisée par ces hommes pour qu'ils puissent soit obtenir mes pouvoirs, ou encore affirmer leur mainmise sur moi, ou bien seulement user de moi pour parvenir à leurs buts._ Voldemort, Severus, Dumbledore, ils étaient tous les mêmes à ses yeux. Elle n'était qu'un pion entre leurs mains, un prix qu'ils s'échangeaient entre eux. Elle n'avait jamais fait confiance au Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle avait fait confiance à Dumbledore mais désormais, c'était fini. Quant à Severus… il avait été bien plus "honnête" lorsqu'il avait abusé d'elle. Mais utiliser une potion de désir sur elle, c'était là bien plus que tout ce qu'elle pouvait supporter venant de lui. Le peu de confiance qu'elle avait encore en lui, venait tout juste de s'écrouler.

_Je veux retourner à Poudlard. Je vais demander à Dumbledore de me délier de la troisième clause du Serment Inviolable. Je ne peux pas épouser Severus dans ces conditions. Je ne peux tout simplement pas. Puis je quitterai le château et disparaîtrait pour tous. Ils m'ont tous fait souffrir._

Elle savait que cela serait difficile, seule avec un enfant à venir. Pourtant, sa décision était prise. Seul le Diable serait capable de la faire changer d'avis – et tout le monde sait bien que le Diable n'existe pas dans le monde magique.

* * *

Lorena ne pouvait pas se rendormir. Elle était bien trop en colère contre Severus. Elle avait pris sa décision, elle retournerait à Poudlard aujourd'hui. Et ne jamais revenir à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Plus jamais. Silencieusement, elle commença à faire ses bagages, pleine d'une colère croissante contre l'homme qu'elle aimait toujours.

_Comment est-ce que je peux encore l'aimer ?_ se demanda-t-elle. _Après tout ce qu'il m'a fait ? Mais comment ?_ Elle était un peu en colère contre elle-même aussi. Une fois prête, elle voulait revenir à la salle de bains mais elle était occupée. Elle saisit l'opportunité de retourner à la chambre de Severus et de récupérer les vêtements qu'elle y avait encore, éparpillés sur le sol, grâce à un sort d'Attraction.

_Et pourtant, je l'aime encore._

Elle revint vite à sa chambre et termina de boucler sa malle. Elle sortit seulement ses vêtements pour la journée. Elle irait à la salle de bains une fois qu'il serait descendu.

De son côté, Severus s'était réveillé dans un lit vide. Il était seul. Il ne s'inquiéta pas, peut-être qu'elle se trouvait juste dans la salle de bains. Il se recoucha et songea à la nuit précédente. Il se sentait soulagé, profondément satisfait après l'amour qu'ils avaient fait. _Oh, comme la possession est douce en effet_, pensa-t-il. Cela avait été comme dans la caverne. Elle s'était donnée à lui, les trois fois qu'il l'avait possédée, inconditionnellement, sans aucune restriction. Comme il avait aimé ça, lorsqu'elle avait crié son nom au moment où elle avait atteint l'extase… Son propre orgasme avait suivi rapidement.

Severus avait aimé possédé le corps et l'âme de la jeune femme, son esprit dans le sien, sa langue dans la bouche de sa partenaire, son sexe en elle, la prenant doucement mais pleinement. Aucune autre femme ne lui avait fait une telle impression – et il en avait eu quelques unes avant, même si Lorena avait été la première pour lui depuis des années. Elle avait été sienne après qu'elle se soit refusée à lui au cours des derniers mois. Il sourit à l'idée que l'Elixir avait été d'une grande aide pour la convaincre qu'elle devait lâcher prise et se donner à lui. Sûrement qu'elle n'avait besoin que de ça – que sa confiance en lui soit quelque peu relancée, pour la convaincre qu'il n'était pas le monstre qu'elle croyait qu'il était, qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, elle pouvait se rendre à lui totalement, qu'il était capable de lui donner du plaisir et de la satisfaire. L'aimer.

Severus se leva et se rendit à la salle de bains. Elle n'y était pas. Il pensait qu'elle se trouvait probablement déjà en bas. Il se prépara. Le miroir demeura silencieux – Severus l'avait enchanté uniquement pour Lorena, il n'avait pas besoin de ses remarques déplaisantes. Donc le miroir se tut.

L'esprit du Maître des Potions s'interrogea sur la nuit précédente, l'amour, l'Elixir. Soudain, il réalisa qu'il avait laissé la petite fiole près du robinet. Son regard sombre balaya la zone. Elle était visible nulle part. Il essaya de se souvenir où il aurait pu la mettre. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'oublier ce genre de chose. Bon, il avait été tellement pressé de retourner à sa chambre pour la posséder encore… _Compréhensible_. Il espéra que Lorena ne l'avait pas trouvée. Enfin, ce n'était pas probable car elle était aveugle et n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qu'il avait utilisé l'Elixir sur elle. Elle était intelligente, perceptive, mais tout de même.

Il se prépara et vérifia les poches de sa redingote. Rien. Bon, cela n'avait aucun sens car il se souvenait parfaitement d'avoir fait tomber quelques gouttes dans son verre d'eau, ainsi que dans le sien. Il commença à s'inquiéter lorsqu'il ne parvint pas à remettre la main sur la petite fiole, que ce soit dans sa chambre ou bien au rez-de-chaussée. Ce qui ne lui laissait qu'une seule possibilité. _Elle a pu la trouver._

Calmement, Severus descendit à la cuisine. Ziggy était là, en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il demanda où se trouvait Lorena. L'elfe de maison lui confirma qu'il n'avait pas vu la Maîtresse. Ce qui ne laissait à Severus qu'un seul endroit où la chercher, là où il n'était pas encore allé. La chambre de la jeune femme.

Il s'y rendit. Il avait raison, elle se trouvait dans sa chambre en effet. Il ouvrit la porte sur laquelle elle n'avait même pas placé de gardes. Il entra, lui faisant savoir qu'il était là. Il réalisa que cela pourrait paraître étrange de lui demander si elle n'avait pas trouvé une petite fiole contenant une substance dont il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache qu'il l'avait utilisée sur elle la nuit précédente.

Lorena lui épargna cet effort. "Vous reconnaissez ça ?" demanda-t-elle avec intransigeance, en lui montrant la fiole, un air à la fois contrarié et blessé sur le visage. Severus savait qu'elle n'avait pas pioché cette idée dans son esprit. Elle voulait en avoir le cœur net.

Il ne dit rien. "Cette petite fiole contenait une substance avec laquelle vous avez trafiqué mon eau la nuit dernière," continua-t-elle froidement. "Severus, vous m'avez droguée, pour que je vous cède alors." Elle soupira. "J'ose espérer que vous vous êtes souvenu que je suis enceinte et que par conséquent, je ne devrais pas absorber n'importe quoi d'étrange ou de dangereux." Son ton était ironique mais froid.

Severus savait qu'elle l'avait coincé d'une manière ou d'une autre. Soit il demeurait silencieux mais il y avait la question de sa grossesse, soit il la rassurait et donc reconnaissait ce qu'il avait fait. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il choisit d'être sincère dans l'explication qu'il lui donna.

"Vous n'avez rien à craindre pour notre enfant. J'ai vérifié que ce que je vous donnais, était totalement inoffensif pour notre bébé."

"Donc vous admettez que vous m'avez droguée alors ? Avec quoi ?"

"Oui, je le reconnais, certes." Il s'arrêta. "L'Elixir. La même substance que nous avions utilisée pour notre première fois dans la caverne. Vous vous en souvenez ?"

Evidemment qu'elle s'en souvenait. "Pourquoi, Severus, pourquoi ? Pourquoi avez-vous fait une telle chose ? A moi ?" Elle était en colère mais il y avait de la douleur dans sa question.

"Est-ce si difficile à comprendre, Lorena ? Je vous désire, vous me rejetez."

"Je croyais que vous comprendriez pourquoi je ne veux pas coucher avec vous. Je constate que vous ne vous en souciez pas le moins du monde, tant que vous obtenez ce que vous voulez de moi." Il y avait une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix à présent.

"Si, je m'en soucie !" Il s'approcha d'elle. Elle avait le percevoir car elle recula, ses jambes touchant le lit.

"Non, ce n'est pas vrai, Severus. Maintenant, si vous vous en souciez réellement, je vais vous donner l'occasion de le prouver."

"Essayez toujours."

"Vous allez me ramener à Poudlard _maintenant_. Je ne veux pas rester ici une minute de plus. Une fois là-bas, nous irons voir le Directeur. Je veux qu'il nous libère de la dernière partie du Serment Inviolable que nous avons pris ensemble, la clause qui vous oblige à m'épouser."

"Vous ne voulez pas m'épouser finalement ?"

"C'est là une demande ? Eh bien, non, merci. Je ne veux pas passer le reste de ma vie avec un mari qui va soit me droguer pour obtenir de moi ce qu'il veut, ou alors me menacer, être violent avec moi, et même me violer, quand et où il en a envie."

Le regard sombre de Severus transperça le sien. Il n'avait pas besoin de recourir à la Légilimencie pour savoir qu'elle était sincère. "Et si je refuse ?"

"Je ne crois pas que vous aimeriez savoir ce que j'ai en stock pour vous, _Professeur_. Mais ce que je prévois comprend quelque action de la part du Directeur et peut-être, du Conseil d'Administration de l'Ecole."

Il ricana. "Faites ce que vous voulez avec Dumbledore. Quant au Conseil, qu'il aille au diable ! Je vous ai déjà expliqué à propos du Serment. Votre tentative est condamnée à l'échec de toutes façons. Ce n'est pas appelé un « Serment Inviolable » pour rien, vous savez. Je croyais qu'une sorcière brillante telle que vous, aurait été capable de le comprendre."

"C'est vous qui le dites. Maintenant, épargnez-moi vos commentaires désobligeants. Permettez-moi, Professeur, d'avoir une autre opinion. A présent, je vais me préparer pour Transplaner dans quinze minutes. Soyez prêt à me ramener à Poudlard."

"Toujours, et si je refuse de vous y ramener avant la date prévue ?"

Elle sourit moqueusement. "Qu'il en soit ainsi. Je suis sûre alors que les Aurors du Ministère de la Magie pourraient être intéressés par vous et votre interaction quelque peu douteuse avec cette aimable confrérie appelée… les Mangemorts. Après tout, me retenir ici contre mon gré, pour que vous m'utilisiez à des… fins perverses, c'est finalement tout à fait conforme avec ce que l'on peut attendre d'un Mangemort, vous ne croyez pas ?" Son ton était à présent glacial, et pourtant sensuellement et dangereusement ronronnant.

Les derniers individus que Severus – et Dumbledore – ne voulaient pas voir dans ses affaires privées – et dans les affaires de l'Ordre – étaient bien les Aurors, ainsi que les gens du Ministère. "Vous ne connaissez personne au Ministère, et encore moins au Département de l'Application de la Loi Magique. Vous n'êtes qu'une…" Il s'arrêta.

"Mais dites-le, Professeur ! Dites-le ! Allez-y, dites-le ! Une sale Sang-de-Bourbe aveugle ? Aucun problème." Elle s'arrêta. "En fait, je connais un Auror. Et un Auror puissant, qui plus est."

"Alastor Maugrey ?"

"Oui."

"Vous utiliseriez ses… ce qu'il ressent pour vous dans ce but."

"Le Choixpeau ne m'a pas placée chez Serpentard par hasard," conclut-elle froidement, alors qu'elle était sur le point de quitter la chambre.

Severus lui saisit le bras et la serra tout contre lui. "Vous n'êtes qu'une garce si vous utilisez le fait que vous avez couché avec lui, pour le convaincre de vous aider," dit-il doucement mais froidement. Sa colère était bien réelle à présent. Elle l'avait poussé dans ses derniers retranchements, manipulé, obligé à faire ce qu'elle exigeait. "Vous ne pouvez pas me quitter ! Je suis là pour vous protéger, Lorena. Avez-vous oublié que vous avez le Seigneur des Ténèbres à vos trousses ?"

"Non, je ne l'ai pas oublié. Mais j'estime que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est une menace suffisante, pour ne pas en rajouter une autre supplémentaire avec votre personne. Vous êtes un homme dangereux, Professeur. Il arrive que je ne souhaite pas épouser un homme dangereux."

"Ainsi donc, vous préférez fuir," fit-il avec ironie. "Qui va alors vous protéger ? Car vous avez besoin qu'on vous protège, n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle soupira. "Alastor Maugrey peut me protéger."

Il lui prit le visage dans ses mains, pour obliger les yeux de la jeune femme à croiser les siens. "Je ne laisserai personne d'autre vous protéger. C'est là MON travail ! Un travail que m'a donné le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne ! Ainsi que Dumbledore ! Par ailleurs, je ne laisserai personne prendre non plus MA place entre vos cuisses !"

Lorena ferma son esprit avec l'Occlumencie immédiatement. "N'essayez pas votre Légilimencie sur moi, Professeur."

"Je préférais quand vous m'appeliez par mon prénom, Lorena. Comme la nuit dernière, quand vous hurliez votre plaisir, le plaisir que je vous ai donné…" murmura-t-il avec un accent rauque qui reflétait tout le désir qu'il éprouvait pour elle encore, plus que jamais. Il prenait les paroles et les menaces de la jeune femme très au sérieux.

Severus profita de l'occasion pour l'embrasser profondément. Elle lui résista mais il était le plus fort. Ses lèvres ouvrirent celles de sa partenaire sans pitié, sa langue trouva la sienne avec brutalité. Bientôt, il lui ravagea la bouche dans un baiser sensuel. Son corps souffrait de la posséder encore. Ses mains quittèrent le visage de Lorena, ses bras entourèrent le corps de la jeune femme. Ils tombèrent sur le lit ensemble. "Je te désire, Lorena… tu es à moi… Je ne laisserai personne d'autre t'avoir… tu es mienne et mienne uniquement…" dit-il entre ses baisers. "Laisse-moi te prendre… comme la nuit dernière… Lorena… Sois mienne… encore…"

Lorena sentit sa résistance s'amenuiser sous l'assaut répété des baisers qu'il lui donnait. Cet homme avait le don de la faire fondre totalement avec sa voix, ses baisers, sa chaleur, ses bras autour d'elle.

"Lâchez-moi, Professeur…" murmura-t-elle.

"Oh, non, je te désire, Lorena… Laisse-moi te prendre… encore !" poursuivit Severus. L'une de ses mains avait réussi à saisir la petite fiole qu'elle tenait. Il l'ouvrit. Il interrompit le baiser, lui caressant le visage doucement avec le dos de ses doigts. Il laissa plusieurs gouttes lui tomber sur la langue avant d'embrasser Lorena profondément encore, en espérant qu'une fois de plus, la substance passerait de sa langue vers celle de la jeune femme.

L'Elixir commença à avoir un effet sur Severus. Au bout de quelques minutes, Lorena sentit qu'il commençait aussi à agir sur son propre organisme. Elle avait rendu son corps bien plus accueillant pour l'homme couché sur elle, ses jambes s'enroulant autour de ses hanches. Elle avait même noué ses bras autour de son cou, répondant avec enthousiasme à ses baisers.

Severus glissa une main sous la longue chemise qu'elle portait, dans laquelle elle était nue. Au bout d'un moment, il la prit, avec douceur cependant, sa langue suivant à présent le dessin des lèvres de la jeune femme avec délices. Lorena lui caressa ses cheveux noirs, doux comme de la soie, sa langue goûtant aussi ses lèvres alors que des gémissements de plaisir s'échappaient de sa bouche, remontant du plus profond de sa gorge.

Ils conclurent le rapport sexuel quelques minutes plus tard, avec un cri partagé de plaisir. Severus l'embrassait désormais dans le cou, sa langue laissant une trace de chaleur sur la peau de sa partenaire.

"Oh, Lorena… Comme j'aime te faire l'amour ! Tu es tout ce qu'un homme peut désirer chez une femme !"

Lorena ne savait pas quoi dire. Quand il était comme ça, il était un amant réellement merveilleux et elle était la première à reconnaître qu'elle aimait aussi faire l'amour avec lui. Elle l'aimait. Elle était seulement attristée par les moyens qu'il mettait en œuvre pour la mettre dans son lit. Elle n'avait aucune idée des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle, sauf qu'ils étaient faits de convoitise sexuelle et de besoin, de désir et de manque. Il ne lui avait jamais dit plus que « Je me soucie de vous ». La plupart des femmes qu'il avait eues par le passé, n'en avaient jamais entendu autant venant de lui. Pas même Lily – et il ne l'avait jamais eue dans son lit.

Une infinie tristesse apparut sur les traits de Lorena. "Professeur, je dois me préparer pour que nous puissions Transplaner vers Poudlard. S'il vous plaît."

Severus ne dit rien. Il avait espéré que lui faire l'amour une fois encore, aiderait à la faire changer d'avis sur leur relation. Rien n'avait changé. Elle s'accrochait toujours à sa décision. Sans un mot, il se leva d'elle, se rajusta, tout en la regardant encore d'un air affamé. Il était profondément satisfait par elle mais sa faim pour elle serait toujours là, jamais comblée.

"Je vous attends en bas. Faites vite," dit-il froidement, la déception claire dans la voix. Il aurait aimé passer toute la journée au lit avec elle, à lui faire l'amour, à posséder son corps et son âme, tout comme il l'avait fait la nuit précédente. Il abandonna la petite fiole dans la main de la jeune femme avant de sortir de la chambre. "Au cas où vous changeriez d'avis et ressentiriez le besoin de tirer un coup vite fait," la tança-t-il d'un ton cinglant et moqueur qui la blessa.

Lorena se sentait bizarre. Elle l'aimait. Elle aimait avoir fait l'amour avec lui mais elle avait besoin de s'assurer si son sort pouvait être différent, si elle pouvait toujours exercer un choix, n'importe lequel. Elle soupira et prit ses affaires pour se rendre à la salle de bains. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour prendre une douche, s'habiller et mettre dans sa malle tout ce qu'elle n'y avait pas encore mis. Elle prit aussi le livre sur les Serpents-d'Amour avec elle et l'y rangea avec le ses de ses effets personnels dans la malle. Elle le lui rendrait une fois qu'elle l'aurait terminé. Elle réduisit sa malle avec un sort et glissa la malle dans la poche de sa robe. Elle s'assura que sa baguette était bien dans sa manche droite.

Severus l'attendait en bas. Sans un mot, il posa la cape de la jeune femme sur ses épaules. Il la laissa sortir et plaça les gardes sur sa maison. Ils se rendirent vers le point de Transplanage dans l'impasse sombre qui faisait face à la maison, toujours en silence. Il la maintint serrée tout contre lui mais juste avant de Transplaner, il l'embrassa encore une fois. Lorena sentit désespoir de l'homme par leur contact physique. Un désespoir qu'il n'essaya même pas de cacher à sa télépathie. Puis ils Transplanèrent.

**_

* * *

_**

Oh, Severus... mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait cette fois ? Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec Lorena ?

**_Merci de laisser des revues, plein de revues ! Les muses en ont besoin, moi aussi._**


	72. La peur est l'ennemie de la vérité

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**72 – La peur est l'ennemie de la vérité**

Ils Transplanèrent directement dans ses appartements. Ils se défirent de leurs capes et se rendirent au bureau du Directeur. Ils avaient de la chance, Dumbledore était là et il pouvait les recevoir. Le vieil homme était surpris de les voir. Sa perception fine lui susurra immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait plus entre l'homme et la femme qui se tenaient à présent devant lui. Ils ne formaient plus un couple.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous ramène ici ? N'étiez-vous pas supposés revenir juste avant le début du prochain trimestre ?" demanda Dumbledore avec un sourire.

Severus savait que le Directeur n'était pas un idiot. Le vieux sorcier s'était rendu compte tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. "Mlle Nottingham ici présente à quelque chose à vous demander, Albus." Il valait mieux que ce fût elle qui explique, plutôt que lui. C'était son idée à elle, après tout.

"Asseyez-vous, tous les deux. Je vous écoute."

Lorena avait perçu que la responsabilité de tout expliquer reposait sur elle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Comme elle savait bien que Dumbledore ne tarderait pas à remarquer qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange qui se passait entre Severus et elle – peut-être qu'il l'avait déjà remarqué – elle décida d'aborder la question de manière directe.

"Professeur… C'est concernant le Serment Inviolable que nous avons prêté." Elle avala sa salive. "Je souhaite qu'une des clauses en soit annulée."

Dumbledore la fixa par-dessus ses verres demi-lune. Ses yeux bleu acier n'arboraient plus cet éclat amusé qu'ils avaient habituellement. "Que voulez-vous dire, Lorena ?"

"Je souhaite être libérée de l'une des conditions pour laquelle ce Serment Inviolable a été prêté. Je ne veux pas m'y plier. Cependant, je ne veux pas que le Professeur Rogue ici présent en meure. Je vous en prie, Professeur, libérez-moi de cette partie du Serment !"

La supplique dans la voix de Lorena était évidente. Albus observa l'homme et la femme assis devant lui. Ses yeux bleus croisèrent le regard sombre du Maître des Potions pendant un moment. _Mais que s'est-il passé entre eux ?_ "De quelle partie s'agit-il ?"

Le regard gris pâle et vide de Lorena se fixa sur lui. "La partie qui stipule que le Professeur Rogue doit m'épouser."

Albus jeta un autre coup d'œil à Severus, essayant de comprendre. Le jeune sorcier détourna le regard. "Pourquoi donc, Lorena ? Pour quelle raison ?"

"Je ne souhaite pas l'épouser." Son ton avait quelque chose de froid et de final qui blessa Severus et inquiéta le Directeur. Le vieil homme comprit qu'elle ne dirait rien de plus à ce propos.

"Est-ce que vous comprenez que cette clause a été incluse dans le Serment Inviolable pour que vous ne finissiez pas dans la misère et le mépris au sein de notre société ? C'est une mesure protectrice pour vous et votre enfant."

"Je ne souhaite pas bénéficier de ce type de protection, monsieur. Je le comprends bien mais je…" Elle prit une inspiration. "Je préfère être seule avec mon bébé que… mariée à lui," acheva-t-elle dans un murmure.

Albus Dumbledore l'observa attentivement. Elle avait fermé son esprit avec l'Occlumencie. C'était elle qui choisirait le moment et ce qu'elle lui dévoilerait – si nécessaire.

"Severus, vous avez dû lui expliquer qu'un Serment Inviolable ne peut être rompu."

"Bien sûr, Monsieur le Directeur. Mais Mlle Nottingham ne m'a pas cru manifestement." L'ironie pouvait être entendue dans sa voix – en même temps qu'une indéniable tristesse.

"Professeur, vous étiez notre Enchaîneur, ce que vous avez fait, vous pouvez le défaire !" dit Lorena, sa voix trahissant à la fois la colère et l'urgence, ce qui informa Albus que qu'un événement grave s'était en effet produit entre les deux personnes devant lui.

L'attention d'Albus revint à elle. Il soupira imperceptiblement. "Lorena… ça ne marche pas comme ça. Les Serments Inviolables ne peuvent pas être rompus."

"Vous êtes l'un des sorciers les plus grands et puissants de notre époque, Professeur ! Vous pouvez faire quelque chose, vous le devez !" Cette fois, la supplique dans sa voix était plus qu'évidente.

Albus alla vers elle et posa une main légère sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. "Venez avec moi, Lorena. Je pense qu'une petite conversation entre vous et moi s'impose. Severus, restez ici, mon garçon."

Lorena le laissa la guider vers une autre salle. La porte se ferma et le Directeur scella la pièce avec un sort de silence, afin que nul ne puisse entendre ce qu'ils se diraient. "Asseyez-vous ici," dit-il tout en la menant vers une chaise. Il s'assit en face d'elle, suffisamment prêt pour lui tenir la main si nécessaire. "Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Severus, pour que vous ayez une telle requête ?"

Lorena demeura silencieuse. Pourtant, Albus pouvait voir qu'elle luttait pour empêcher ses larmes de couler.

"Lorena, laissez-moi reformuler ma question. Comment cela se fait-il que vous ne souhaitiez plus épouser Severus ? Je croyais que vous éprouviez des sentiments pour lui."

Il sentit que la résolution de la jeune femme faiblissait. Elle ne tarderait pas à parler. "Lorena, tout ce que vous pourrez dire ici, restera ici, entre nous deux. Je ne dirai rien à Severus. Voilà pourquoi je vous ai amenée ici, pour que vous puissiez parler librement. J'ai l'impression que vous ne pouviez pas et ne vouliez pas le faire en sa présence. Ai-je raison ?"

Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Elle prit une inspiration. "Il… Il ne m'aime pas. Il n'est pas amoureux de moi. Il dit seulement… qu'il se soucie…"

"Dans un couple, se soucier de l'autre est aussi important que d'aimer, Lorena, si ce n'est pas plus. Aimer n'est pas suffisant."

"Surtout quand ce n'est pas réciproque," termina-t-elle sèchement.

"Je peux sentir qu'il y a autre chose. Vous voulez m'en dire plus ?" Elle demeura muette. "Lorena, je ne vais pas ajouter l'insulte à votre désarroi en utilisant la Légilimencie sur vous. Mais je pense que vous devriez vous en ouvrir à moi, sinon je ne pourrais pas vous aider."

Elle ferma les yeux et des larmes en tombèrent. "Je ne crois pas que Sev… le Professeur Rogue soit le bon mari pour moi, Professeur. Il…" Elle s'arrêta, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle dirait. "S'il vous plaît, Professeur, pourriez-vous me promettre quelque chose ? Que quoi que je puisse dire, ne sera pas retenu contre le Professeur Rogue ?"

Albus se demanda ce que Severus avait pu avoir fait à la jeune femme. Pourtant, il percevait l'amour qu'elle avait pour le Maître des Potions. Il était si manifeste. "Si ça peut vous aider à parler, alors j'en fais la promesse."

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. "Le Professeur Rogue me _désire_ seulement. Il ne ressent rien d'autre pour moi que du désir, du manque, du besoin, de la convoitise charnelle. Je ne suis qu'un… un objet pour lui, pour être utilisée comme sa…" Elle sanglota en silence. "La nuit dernière, il m'a droguée pour pouvoir coucher avec moi."

"Il a fait ça ?"

Elle hocha la tête. "Il dit que… qu'il me désire tellement, qu'il ne peut supporter plus longtemps… que je me refuse à lui… Que je suis sa… Je lui appartiens !"

"Est-ce qu'il vous a violée ?" demanda Albus au bout d'un moment.

En entendant cette question, Lorena leva brusquement la tête. La douleur était inscrite sur son visage. Albus comprit qu'il avait touché là dans le mille. "Il l'a fait, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Vous me promettez que vous ne ferez rien contre lui, Professeur ?"

Il baissa les yeux. "Je n'ai qu'une seule parole, Lorena." Il s'arrêta. "Il vous a donc violée, n'est-ce pas ? Vous pouvez seulement hocher la tête."

Elle ne bougea pas. "Je ne sais pas… Je l'ai aimé dans la caverne. Il avait été merveilleux avec moi alors. Pourtant, il m'avait dit qu'il ne souhaitait continuer notre liaison. Il avait dit qu'une relation étudiante/Professeur serait impossible à gérer. Mais le premier jour du trimestre, au matin, il… m'avait désirée et je… Néanmoins, il m'a prise. Il a essayé deux autres fois. Une fois à la bibliothèque…" Sa voix était descendue jusqu'à devenir un murmure à peine audible.

"… et l'autre fois, c'est quand cette branche est tombée de l'arbre, dans la forêt. C'était une fable, n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle hocha la tête. "J'ai menti alors parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il ait des ennuis – et je ne le veux toujours pas. Je l'aime, peu importe ce qu'il a pu faire dans le passé ou ce qu'il fait maintenant ou fera à l'avenir. Je l'aime. Mais… mais il me désire seulement ! Je le désire aussi. Mon amour pour lui me tuera seulement, il est trop fort pour moi à confronter. C'est pourquoi je préfère être seule que l'épouser. Est-ce que vous comprenez, Professeur, que trop d'amour me tuera ? Je l'aime mais je vous en prie ! Libérez-moi de lui ! Libérez-moi du Serment Inviolable !" Elle avait prononcé ces deux derniers mots dans un souffle.

Albus la regarda avec compassion. Il pouvait lire sur le visage de la jeune femme qu'elle était totalement bouleversée. Pourtant, il ne pouvait lui mentir. "Je suis désolée, Lorena. Il n'y a rien qui puisse être changé. La magie opérant derrière un Serment Inviolable ne dépend pas de l'Enchaîneur ni des parties, sans considération de leur puissance respective. Cette magie est toujours mystérieuse dans certains aspects. Severus a dû vous le dire, je suppose ?"

"Oui, il l'a fait. C'est juste que… je voulais avoir une autre opinion. Je craignais qu'il aurait pu me mentir."

"Non, Lorena. Je peux vous confirmer que Severus ne vous a pas menti. Il vous a dit la vérité."

"Alors ça veut dire que… que je vais devoir épouser le Professeur Rogue… à la fin… si je ne veux pas qu'il meure ? " Son visage refléta une panique absolue.

"Oui, Lorena." Il s'arrêta, ses yeux bleu acier toujours posés sur elle. "Je ne peux inverser la magie du Serment Inviolable. Cependant, il se peut que je puisse vous aider."

"Comment ? Il arrive toujours quelque chose quand nous sommes seuls, lui et moi !"

"Je peux parler avec Severus alors. Il m'écoutera. Vous savez, Lorena, je n'approuve pas ce qu'il a pu vous faire, dans tous les cas. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il vous a fait, car vous n'avez pas souhaité me le dire. Je respecte ça, mais j'ai mes suspicions à cet égard. Je ne suis pas idiot. Severus pourrait être mon fils ou même mon petit-fils. Je vous dis tout cela car je le connais très bien. Il a été un homme très seul, pendant la plus grande partie de sa vie. Il va se marier. Il va être père. Je soupçonne qu'il tente de faire face à cette situation. Je dois reconnaître qu'il ne s'y prend pas très bien. Par ailleurs, il subi un stress terrible actuellement…"

"Parce qu'il espionne le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour votre compte et celui de l'Ordre ?"

Albus était surpris mais il le cacha. "Oui. Vous avez raison. Je n'excuse pas ce qu'il a pu vous faire, je le répète, mais je veux seulement que vous compreniez sa situation. De mon côté, je lui expliquerai qu'il doit se montrer plus patient et plus compréhensif avec vous aussi." Il lui prit la main dans la sienne. "Lorena, vous l'aimez. Je constate qu'il est très… protecteur envers vous. Ce qui veut dire qu'il ne vous considère pas comme n'importe quelle femme qu'il a pu avoir connu auparavant. Vous ne le connaissez pas comme je le connais, vous ne connaissez pas son histoire personnelle comme moi, mais je peux vous dire qu'il s'inquiète pour vous bien plus que vous pourriez imaginer. Il a des sentiments pour vous."

"Il m'a dit qu'il se souciait de moi. Sauf que…" Elle étouffa un sanglot. "… quand il est seul avec moi… il n'est pas très gentil. Il n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il n'est pas un homme gentil. Il me fait peur parfois !"

"Severus peut avoir de nombreux défauts. Il a aussi de nombreuses qualités. Entre autres, le courage et l'honnêteté. Non seulement c'est un homme très courageux, mais il est aussi honnête, d'abord avec lui-même. Il est honnête lorsqu'il vous dit qu'il n'est pas un homme gentil. Effectivement, il ne l'est pas. Il n'est pas le type d'homme à exprimer ses sentiments facilement non plus."

"J'avais déjà remarqué. Il est plutôt mauvais à ça."

"Certes. Mais il s'efforcera de vous montrer qu'il se soucie pour vous, par d'autres moyens. Une dernière chose : il fait ce qu'il dit. Il possède cet honneur Serpentard au plus haut degré. Il tiendra parole. Je vais utiliser cette qualité qu'il a pour vous aider, Lorena, et l'aider, lui. Pour vous aider tous les deux."

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues secondes. Puis Albus se leva. "Restez ici, je vais parler à Severus maintenant. N'oubliez pas ceci : nous entrons dans une période, une période difficile, durant laquelle il aura besoin de toute la protection possible dans sa tâche d'espion sur Lord Voldemort. Nous – je veux dire l'Ordre – avons tous besoin de votre magie élémentale, par votre amour pour lui. Severus bien plus que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Sachez qu'il est notre atout principal dans l'Ordre. Vous êtes une sorcière puissante, Lorena, n'oubliez pas que votre amour constitue une protection puissante pour Severus. Il vous protège mais vous le protégez aussi, grâce à cet amour."

"Trop d'amour me tuera, Professeur," fit-elle tristement.

Albus pressa doucement l'épaule de la jeune femme, dans un geste rassurant. "Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Au contraire. Votre amour pour Severus est la force la plus importante que vous possédiez. Ne l'oubliez pas. Une dernière chose : notez que vous libérer du Serment, si cela avait été possible, ne vous libèrerait pas de vos propres sentiments. Seule vous-même peut vous libérer d'eux. Si c'est ce que vous voulez réellement." Il quitta la salle, la laissant seule à digérer ses paroles. Elle sentit que le Directeur l'utilisait, une fois de plus, pour ses propres objectifs. Pourtant, cela faisait sens. Elle avait déjà protégé Severus, par son amour. Elle lui avait même sauvé la vie.

Severus était plus âgé qu'elle – presque le double de son âge. Il était un sorcier bien plus expérimenté. Il était un homme dangereux, jouant un jeu dangereux pour l'Ordre du Phénix, passant du temps en la dangereuse compagnie de Lord Voldemort – dont elle avait déjà eu un goût aussi.

Cependant, d'après Dumbledore, elle avait été la seule femme à avoir été capable de l'impressionner suffisamment pour qu'il se soucie d'elle, au point de prendre beaucoup de risques personnels pour elle. _Est-ce qu'il m'aime ? Est-ce que « se soucier » est pour lui un autre verbe qui veut dire « aimer » ?_

Entre temps, Albus était revenu à son bureau, où se trouvait toujours Severus, qui l'attendait. Le Maître des Potions était perdu dans ses pensées. "Severus."

Le jeune sorcier leva ses yeux sombres vers le vieil homme. "Comment va-t-elle, Albus ?"

"Je lui ai expliqué la magie derrière un Serment Inviolable. Je pense qu'elle accepte le fait qu'elle devra finir par vous épouser. Elle comprend qu'il n'y a rien d'autre qui puisse être fait pour changer le Serment après qu'il a été pris. Cependant, je lui ai dit que je pourrais l'aider."

"Comment ?"

"En vous expliquant que vous devez faire attention à elle. Que vous devez prendre ses sentiments en compte."

"Qu'a-t-elle dit à propos de… nous ?"

"Elle n'a rien dit mais seulement fait allusion à des choses que vous lui auriez faites et qui l'ont profondément blessée. C'est vrai, ça, Severus ? Que lui avez-vous fait pour qu'elle dise des choses pareilles ?"

"Pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien dit alors ?"

Albus soupira avec patience. "Elle ne veut pas que vous ayez des ennuis soit avec moi, soit avec le Conseil d'Administration. Elle est très protectrice envers vous, Severus." Une pause. "Elle vous aime."

Le Maître des Potions baissa les yeux. "Je le sais déjà. Mais je l'avais déjà avertie que son amour ne serait pas réciproque. C'est tout."

Albus s'assit derrière son bureau. "Severus. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas le genre d'homme à exprimer des sentiments aussi facilement. Je le respecte. Elle en est aussi consciente. De plus, je lui ai expliqué que vous subissez une pression terrible dans cette guerre. Qu'elle doit se montrer patiente et compréhensive avec vous." Une autre pause. "Cependant, je lui ai dit que je l'aiderais."

"En jouant à l'entremetteur ?" railla le Maître des Potions.

Albus lui darda un regard froid. "Non. Vous êtes tous les deux des adultes. Pourtant, vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, Severus. Que lui avez-vous fait ?"

"Si elle n'a pas souhaité vous répondre parce qu'elle craignait que sa réponse m'attirerait des ennuis, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais le faire aussi."

Albus devait admettre que c'était là une réponse tout ce qu'il y avait de plus Serpentard. "Severus, mon garçon, nous savons tous les deux que ce qui sera dit ici, entre vous et moi, restera ici." D'un mouvement de la main, il jeta un sort de silence autour d'eux, afin que les divers portraits autour d'eux ne puissent écouter. Severus vit Phineas Nigellus Black se renfrogna face à ce geste, dans son portrait. "Est-ce là une preuve suffisante ?"

"Vous êtes toujours le Directeur."

"Je suis aussi votre ami, Severus. Et vous le savez aussi."

Cette dernière déclaration scella l'argument une fois pour toutes. Le jeune sorcier soupira. "J'avoue que je l'ai prise… contre son gré… au début du trimestre. J'avoue que j'ai essayé deux autres fois, un soir dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque, une autre fois près de la Forêt, à la fin du trimestre. Elle avait suivi les Malefoys à leur manoir et j'avais dû aller l'y chercher. J'étais tellement en colère après elle alors, elle s'était montrée si imprudente, si stupide, à agir ainsi !" Severus savait qu'il tentait de justifier un acte que rien ne pouvait justifier. Il était conscient qu'il n'avait pas tout dit de ses motivations. Il avait occulté l'histoire impliquant Alastor Maugrey.

"Hmmm. La colère et le désir forment une combinaison dangereuse chez un homme, Severus. C'est l'épisode de la branche cassée qui vous a envoyé à l'Infirmerie, je suppose ?"

Severus hocha la tête. "Votre supposition est juste. Elle a eu un accès de magie incontrôlée. Elle était… terrifiée. Je l'ai effrayée." Il détourna le regard.

Albus l'observa. "Elle vous rend fou, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui… je ne suis qu'un homme après tout ! Je suis toujours jeune, avec les besoins et les désirs d'un homme de mon âge ! Mais je me soucie d'elle ! C'est juste que… qu'il y a des choses que je ne peux pas contrôler lorsque je suis avec elle. Je suppose que j'ai passé bien trop de temps en tant que Mangemort."

"Ce que vous faites sur mon ordre."

Severus confirma d'un sourire ironique. "Ce que je fais sur votre ordre."

"Bien. Je ne crois pas que votre côté Mangemort soit réellement responsable de votre situation à vous deux. Elle éprouve de très forts sentiments pour vous, alors que vous n'êtes pas habitué à recevoir de tels sentiments et encore moins à les exprimer ouvertement. Vous devez tous les deux apprendre à être patient l'un avec l'autre. Il n'y a rien d'autre que je puisse faire pour vous aider."

"Alors, qu'est-ce que vous suggérez que je devrais faire maintenant ?" demanda Severus.

"Soyez patient. Soyez gentil avec elle. Ca vous fera du bien. De plus, je suis sûre que vous pouvez le faire même si vous passez votre temps à prétendre que vous n'êtes pas un homme gentil, etc. Cessez de dire de telles choses et commencez à penser dans l'autre sens. Vous verrez, ce sera plus facile."

Severus regarda le Directeur d'un air menaçant. "Comme si c'était facile !" railla-t-il.

Albus ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire au jeune homme. "A présent, venez avec moi, Severus." Les deux hommes entrèrent dans l'autre salle, là où était Lorena. Elle était toujours assise dans la même chaise, son regard gris pâle et vide, perdu devant elle. Elle réagit en entendant les deux hommes. "Lorena ?" Albus lui prit la main et l'aida à se lever. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit une autre main dans la sienne, une main forte et chaude, une main qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. La main de Severus, qu'Albus avait mise en contact avec la sienne.

"Maintenant, tous les deux, écoutez-moi bien. Soyez patients avec l'un l'autre. Soyez gentils avec l'un l'autre. Vous savez que vous finirez ensemble, alors pourquoi ne pas faire repartir votre relation sur de nouvelles bases ? Dois-je vous rappeler que la magie du Serment vous aidera à cet égard ? Non ? Bon, eh bien, maintenant vous le savez. Je vous laisse seuls, vous devez avoir des choses à vous dire à l'un l'autre. Souvenez-vous que parler peut aider à résoudre les problèmes, alors que demeurer silencieux rend seulement les choses plus difficiles." Sur ces paroles, le Directeur quitta la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui, laissant Severus et Lorena seuls ensembles.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues secondes, le temps pour le silence de s'installer entre eux. Aucun d'eux ne ressentait le besoin de parler. Alors ils laissèrent leurs mains parler pour eux. Severus commença à lui caresser la main dans la sienne, ses longs doigts câlinant la main de la jeune femme doucement, puis lui saisissant le poignet. Conscient qu'il devrait faire le premier pas, il l'attira lentement vers lui. Son autre main se posa sur la joue de Lorena pour une caresse. Son regard sombre la dévorait. Une fois qu'elle fut proche de lui, la main de l'homme quitta le poignet de sa partenaire pour aller se poser sur sa taille.

Lorena ne bougea pas. Elle était émue par lui chaque fois qu'il se comportait gentiment avec elle. Sa main se posa sur la poitrine de l'homme. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre vigoureusement sous ses vêtements. Elle se sentait mieux et une vague d'amour lui échappa. Severus sentit une pointe sur son anneau de Serpents-d'Amour. Il l'encouragea à aller plus loin. Sa main sur la taille de la jeune femme l'attira encore plus près de lui. Il baissa la tête vers la sienne et très lentement, très doucement, il posa un baiser sur sa tempe.

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant de longues minutes. Lorena savait qu'il ne lui arriverait rien, pas dans les appartements du Directeur. Severus semblait être doux et elle voulait profiter de ce moment. Elle l'aimait et voulait réellement apprécier sa tendresse – quand il était capable de lui en témoigner.

Au but de quelques minutes, Severus rompit le silence. "Etes-vous prête à revenir à l'Impasse du Tisseur avec moi, Lorena ?" demanda-t-il dans un murmure, tout en lui caressant la joue avec douceur.

"Il y a quelque chose dont j'ai besoin de faire part au Professeur Dumbledore d'abord."

Severus était surpris. Qu'avait-elle d'autre en tête ? Lorena avait dû percevoir sa question. "Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, Severus. J'ai des informations susceptibles d'intéresser le Directeur à propos de… ma parenté." Elle était revenue à l'usage de son prénom – ce qu'il prit comme un bon présage.

"Votre parenté ?"

"Vous vous souvenez de cet incident, avec cette grosse vilaine fourmi ? Sur le fait que je suis une Fourchelang ?"

"Oui, bien sûr. Nous nous étions demandés qui vous avait appris."

"Ma grand-mère. J'ai quelques informations sur elle. Allons voir le Directeur."

Elle se dégagea de lui mais il lui prit le coude pour la guider vers l'extérieur. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau du Directeur. Albus Dumbledore était content de les voir ensemble, apparemment en paix l'un avec l'autre. Peut-être que ses talents de marieur n'étaient pas si gâchés que cela après tout.

"Monsieur le Directeur, il y a quelque chose dont Mlle Nottingham souhaite vous parler avant que nous partions."

Albus regarda la jeune femme. "Eh bien, Lorena, asseyez-vous donc. Qu'avez-vous à me dire ?"

"Ca concerne ma grand-mère, monsieur." Elle prit une chaise, Severus restant debout derrière elle, une main possessive et protectrice sur son épaule.

Les yeux d'Albus brillèrent d'intérêt. "Continuez, Lorena. Je me souviens que je voulais en savoir plus sur votre grand-mère. Vous avez réussi à obtenir l'information dont nous avons besoin, je suppose ?"

Elle hocha la tête. "J'ai rendu visite à mon père il y a quelques jours, à sa prison. Le Professeur Rogue a été suffisamment aimable pour m'y emmener. J'ai discuté avec mon père et lui ai demandé quel était le nom de jeune fille de sa mère."

"Et ?"

"Gaunt. Elle s'appelait Gaunt. Mon père m'a raconté qu'il avait cette information un jour qu'il avait trouvé le certificat de mariage sur la table de la cuisine chez eux. Il y avait jeté un coup d'œil et il se souvenait de ce détail, ainsi que sa date de naissance, en 1920. Il est moins certain sur son lieu de naissance. Il m'a parlé d'un endroit appelé Hangleton ou Ingleton, avec quelque chose comme Little avant, ou Lower ou Upper, il n'était pas sûr. Mais il est certain sur son nom de jeune fille."

Albus se détendit dans sa chaise. Il échangea un long regard avec Severus.

"Il y a aussi autre chose que vous avez besoin de savoir, Professeur Dumbledore," poursuivit Lorena. "Mon père… était surpris lorsque je lui ai posé cette question. Il… m'a interdit de partir à la recherche de la parenté de ma grand-mère. Il va vous écrire une lettre à ce propos d'ailleurs, je suppose pour vous avertir de garder un œil sur moi à cet égard."

"Et pourquoi donc ?" demanda le vieux sorcier.

"J'en sais rien. Mais je peux vous dire, il était effrayé."

"Comment le savez-vous ?" Cette fois, c'était Severus qui avait posé la question.

"Je le sais, c'est tout."

"Vous le savez… seulement ?" Il semblait dubitatif. "Vous n'étiez pas en contact physique avec lui et vous ne pouvez pas utiliser la Légilimencie."

"Il y a des indices que ne me trompent pas. Sa voix… Je connais mon père. Il avait peur. Il m'a dit que si ma grand-mère avait fui sa propre famille, c'est qu'il devait y avoir une vraie bonne raison."

"Et vous pensez que cette raison est suffisante ?" continua Severus.

"Je pouvais l'entendre dans sa voix ! Il avait peur !" protesta Lorena avec colère. "Je connais mon père. C'est un homme courageux, animé de ce type de courage que les Gryffondors font preuve parfois, vous savez. Pas du style à être effrayé facilement. Mais sa voix… Je peux encore l'entendre dans sa voix. Il était effrayé !"

"Pour quelle raison croyez-vous que votre père était si effrayé, Lorena ?" demanda Albus.

"Aucune idée, Monsieur le Directeur. J'en sais rien. Mais je suis d'accord avec mon père. Il doit y avoir une bonne raison derrière."

"Etes-vous intéressée à connaître cette raison ?" demanda Severus.

Lorena demeura pensive. "Est-ce que vous… me suggèreriez que je devrait désobéir à mon père, Professeur ?"

"C'est votre choix, Lorena," dit Albus. "La peur est l'ennemie de la vérité. Quelque fois, vous devez confronter vos peurs pour aller au fond des choses. N'êtes-vous pas curieuse de connaître votre passé ? Votre famille ?"

Elle leva subitement. "J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir avant d'abord." Elle devait admettre qu'elle était intriguée, si non tentée.

"De mon côté, je peux essayer d'obtenir des informations avec ce que vous venez de me dire, Lorena. Mais je suis d'accord avec Severus. Nous pourrions avoir besoin d'en savoir plus. Pour le moment, n'allez pas plus loin," fit doucement Albus. "Je suggère que vous restiez tous les deux ici jusqu'à ce que j'ai mes informations. Je peux les avoir aujourd'hui. Pour le moment, c'est le déjeuner. Vous vous joindrez à nous ?"

"Non, Albus. Mlle Nottingham est supposée avoir quitté le château," fit Severus fermement. "Nous prendrons notre déjeuner dans mes appartements. Venez avec moi," dit-il à la jeune femme, sa main sur son bras. Lorena suivit sans un mot.

Ils sortirent du bureau. Albus était pensif. Il savait où commencer ses recherches. Il espéra que le couple qui venait de quitter son bureau ne s'entretuerait pas. _Non, ils ne le feront pas. Elle l'aime et mon Maître des Potions est bien trop dans son mode Mangemort pour se rendre compte qu'il l'aime aussi._ Il soupira.

Albus Dumbledore quitta son bureau et entra dans une pièce adjacente. Elle était de la taille d'un bureau, avec des rangées de livres le long de murs. Il y avait une table avec un rouleau de parchemin et une plume. La plume était en train de gratter quelque chose en ce moment. Albus s'approcha et sourit. Le nom d'une petite fille venait d'apparaître, avec son statut de sang. _Une autre sorcière. Une née-moldue. Bien._ Il sourit avec tendresse en pensant aux enfants qui intègrerait Poudlard dans environ onze ans.

La plume était magique, enchantée pour détecter les naissances magiques et leurs statuts de sang. Alors que s'écoulait l'année, le rouleau portant les noms s'allongeait. A la date butoir du 31 Août, le rouleau était coupé lui aussi, avec la liste des enfants qui devaient être invités à Poudlard. Années après années, les rouleaux étaient conservés et archivés dans les livres stockés sur les étagères dans la pièce, une fois qu'ils n'étaient plus nécessaires pour les lettres d'invitation.

Seules deux personnes pouvaient accéder la pièce à la plume magique et ses archives. Le Directeur ou la Directrice de l'Ecole, et leur Adjoint. De nos jours, seuls Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall pouvaient entrer dans cette pièce.

Albus commença à regarder les registres de naissances. L'année 1920 était archivée dans un livre au sommet d'une étagère. Il jeta un sort d'Attraction pour faire venir à lui ledit livre. Il feuilleta les diverses années pour arriver aux naissances de « 1920 ». Le parchemin était rangé soigneusement avec les autres années, coupé en plusieurs morceaux pour être classé en bon ordre dans le livre.

Albus prit une chaise et commença à chercher les noms. Lorena n'avait pas été très précise sur la date. La plume magique enregistrait les naissances au fur et à mesure qu'elles venaient, dans l'ordre chronologique. Par conséquent, les gamins n'étaient pas classés par ordre alphabétique. Minerva était chargée d'écrire aux familles pour inviter leurs enfants. Une fois qu'elle avait reçu la confirmation, elle établissait une liste alphabétique sur un autre parchemin qu'elle utilisait pour la cérémonie de Répartition, une liste qu'elle avait enchantée pour enregistrer la Maison dans laquelle les enfants étaient finalement envoyés. Puis, elle revenait au registre des naissances pour écrire la Maison de l'enfant à côté de chaque nom, suivant en cela l'exemple mis en place par les directeurs et directrices avant elle.

Grâce à ce système, Albus Dumbledore serait non seulement capable de dire si la grand-mère de Lorena était une sorcière ou non, mais aussi son statut de sang, si elle avait en effet intégré Poudlard, et dans quelle Maison.

Après de longues minutes, le Directeur trouva un enfant appelé Gaunt. Une certaine Cassiope Gaunt, née le 1er Mai 1920. _Beltaine_._ Une date magique. Comme c'est intéressant._ La fillette était née dans une famille de sang-purs. Il vérifia le reste de l'année, juste pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas une autre fille Gaunt qui serait née aussi cette année-là. Elle était la seule. De plus, Cassiope Gaunt avait été envoyée à… Serpentard.

_Bien. Ainsi notre née-moldue de chez Serpentard ne serait pas aussi née-moldue. Sa grand-mère était certes une sorcière. Une sorcière sang-pur, ce qui explique certaines choses. Envoyée à Serpentard._ Albus sortit de la salle et la ferma avant de remettre en place les gardes spécifiques que seuls Minerva et lui pouvaient lever pour y entrer. Il retourna à son bureau et s'assit à son bureau, un air de profonde méditation sur le visage.

Le nom de « Gaunt » réveilla un souvenir dans sa mémoire. Il était sûr que Cassiope Gaunt n'avait pas été la seule Gaunt à avoir intégré Poudlard dans la première moitié du 20ème siècle. Mais il voulait s'en assurer, car les implications étaient bien trop graves, si elles s'avéraient. Minerva était trop jeune pour se rappeler, étant née elle-même en 1925. _Eh bien, cela ferait d'elle une contemporaine de Cassiope Gaunt, au moins pour deux années de scolarité. Peut-être qu'elle se souvient de quelque chose quand même. _Albus décida qu'une petite discussion avec sa Directrice Adjointe après le déjeuner serait des plus instructives.

**_

* * *

_**

Où nous commençons à en apprendre un peu plus sur les ancêtres de Lorena... qui pourrait expliquer certaines choses à son propos. Gaunt ? Je suis sûre que ça vous rappelle quelque chose, non, chers lecteurs et lectrices ?

**_Severus possessif, Lorena protectrice, Albus manipulateur. J'espère qu'ils sont tous plausibles dans leurs personnages – surtout Severus et Albus._**

**_J'ai pris certains infos chronologiques (la date de naissance de Minerva) sur l'excellent site en français « l'Encyclopédie HP ». Je me suis bien amusée à imaginer et décrire le processus de détection des naissances magiques et comment sont invités les gosses à aller à Poudlard. Tout ce que vous avez voulu savoir sur ce processus sans jamais oser le demander ! MDR_**

**_Merci de laisser des revues, plein de revues ! Récompensez mon effort d'imagination…_**


	73. Une petite balade dans le passé

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**73 – Une petite balade dans le passé**

Albus et Minerva décidèrent de se réunir dans son bureau. Il avait pris la décision de tout raconteur à sa Directrice Adjointe à propos de la grand-mère de Lorena. La vieille sorcière se rappelait bien de la jeune femme Fourchelang.

"Gaunt ? Vous avez dit _Gaunt_ ?"

"Oui. Je veux seulement savoir si ça vous évoque quelque chose."

"Eh bien, cette Cassiope Gaunt… Je ne sais pas, Albus. D'après ce que vous dites, elle était chez Serpentard. J'étais chez Gryffondor alors et vous savez quelles étaient les relations entre nos deux maisons."

"Oui, elles n'ont pas beaucoup changé depuis, si j'ose m'exprimer ainsi."

"C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Depuis l'ascension de Lord Voldemort, c'est même pire."

"Voldemort…" Dumbledore soupira. "Oui, ça ne s'est pas amélioré, comme vous dites."

"Est-ce que la fille sait tout cela ?"

"Pas encore. Elle vient de me donner cette information qui m'a permis de retrouver la piste de sa grand-mère dans nos registres ce matin."

"Alors, où est-elle ? Où ?"

"Avec Severus." Il soupira. "Il ne sait pas non plus."

"Tout ce que je sais, c'est que la famille Gaunt est une très ancienne famille magique. Attendez ! Je crois qu'il y avait eu un triple meurtre de Moldus qui avait été commis par un Gaunt pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, si je me souviens bien. J'étais sur le point d'être diplômée de Poudlard."

"Oui, vous avez raison. Morfin Gaunt avait été faussement accusé de ces meurtres. Il avait été condamné à perpétuité à Azkaban pour ce crime."

Minerva observa le Directeur attentivement. "Albus. Sont-ils parents ? Quelque chose me dit que vous en savez plus sur toute ces histoire que le sorcier de la rue."

"Je crains bien que ce soit le cas. J'avais réussi à aller à Azkaban et à y rencontrer Morfin Gaunt quelques semaines avant qu'il meure, dans ma quête pour obtenir des informations sur le passé de Voldemort." Il alla à une armoire remplie de diverses ampoules de verre qui contenaient une substance brumeuse à l'intérieur. Il ouvrit l'armoire et prit l'une des ampoules. "Minerva, c'est là l'un des souvenirs les plus précieux que j'ai ici dans ma collection," dit-il tout en lui tendant l'ampoule de verre. "Le souvenir de Morfin Gaunt à propos de toute cette histoire derrière ces meurtres. Venez avec moi, Minerva. Nous allons faire une petite balade dans le passé."

Il ouvrit l'ampoule de verre et en versa le contenu dans sa Pensine. Puis, sa main sur le bras de Minerva, il la laissa se plonger dans la Pensine pour la suivre ensuite.

_

* * *

_

Un jeune homme était venu lui rendre visite plus tôt ce soir-là. Morfin Gaunt, seul après la mort de son père et de sa soeur, était assis dans son fauteuil, un verre de whisky PurFeu dans la main. Il ne connaissait pas ce jeune homme. Il ne l'avait jamais vu. Le jeune homme s'était présenté comme étant le fils de sa soeur Merope. Morfin, déjà chaud bouillant avec l'alcool, était devenu rapidement soupçonneux à l'égard de son neveu.

_Il s'était mis carrément en colère lorsqu'il avait découvert que sa sœur avait commis l'impensable – se marier avec un Moldu et porter son enfant, un fils. Ce même jeune homme devant lui. De plus, ce jeune homme, son neveu, était le portrait craché de son père, ce Moldu dont Morfin se souvenait, même après toutes ces années. Il se rappelait que sa sœur Merope s'en était amourachée. Sa détestation et son dégoût pour le jeune homme debout devant lui croissaient de minute en minute._

_Ils s'étaient tous les deux disputés, après quoi le jeune homme, bien qu'âgé seulement de seize ans, était parvenu à battre Morfin sur le terrain de la magie. Ce garçon était puissant. Il vola la bague de Marvolo Gaunt que Morfin portait désormais depuis le décès de son père, ainsi que sa baguette. Il quitta les lieux, en promettant qu'il reviendrait bientôt pour rendre les deux objets à son oncle, en déclarant qu'il en avait besoin maintenant, mais pour un court moment seulement._

_Puis, le souvenir commença à s'embrumer jusqu'au moment où une jeune femme entra dans la maison. Albus et Minerva l'entendirent appeler « Morfin ! Cousin Morfin ! C'est moi, Cassiope ! » plusieurs fois. Elle arriva dans le salon et prit soin de son cousin, à présent allongé par terre._

_Elle était jeune, la petite vingtaine. Elle avait des cheveux noirs de jais, noués ensemble, mais quelques boucles rebelles avaient réussi à s'échapper de sa coiffure. Elle avait des yeux d'un bleu profond enchâssés dans un visage à la peau pâle. Elle était jolie._

"_Morfin ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?" dit-elle tout en s'agenouillant à côté de son corps, posant son panier près d'elle._

"_Un jeune homme, qui affirme être mon neveu, le fils de Merope… Il est venu ici… on s'est engueulé… sur ma baguette et la bague de mon père… La bague des Gaunt ! Il a dit qu'il reviendrait…"_

_La jeune femme parut à la fois suspicieuse et inquiète. "Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait prendre ta baguette, Morfin ?"_

"_J'en sais rien ! C'est seulement le fils d'un… Merope, cette salope… elle a épousé cette saleté de Moldu du manoir qui se trouve sur la route, plus loin, tu sais. Riddle, c'est son nom. Elle s'est mariée sans notre consentement ! Et avec un Moldu, par-dessus le marché ! Pendant que mon père et moi, étions à Azkaban !"_

"_Ecoute, Morfin, tu devrais être content d'avoir un peu de famille qui soit revenue à toi…"_

"_Tu crois ça ? Le fils d'un sale Moldu ? Ecoute-moi, Cassiope, tu es ma cousine germaine, tu es ce que j'ai de plus proche comme famille, tu entends ?"_

"_Je t'ai apporté quelque chose à manger, Morfin. Maintenant, calme-toi. Je vais l'attendre avec toi et nous verrons alors."_

_Soudain, Morfin la saisit par sa cape. "Cassiope ! Cassiope… Ecoute-moi… écoute-moi bien… Tu n'en feras rien. Ce type n'est du genre à plaisanter. Ses intentions sont mauvaises, si tu veux mon avis. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, c'est clair ?"_

"_Que veux-tu d'autre qu'il m'arrive ?" dit-elle tout en sortant sa baguette de sa manche, sous sa cape._

"_Mais tu ne comprends donc pas !" vociféra-t-il. "Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il arrivera quand un sorcier vole la baguette d'un autre sorcier ? Ne sois pas aussi stupide ! Ne sois pas comme mon idiote de Cracmolle de soeur !"_

"_Merope n'était pas une Cracmolle, Morfin, tu le sais et je le sais aussi. Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter et prendre ton repas…" Elle faisait de son mieux pour rester calme devant son cousin furieux._

"_Je ne prendrai rien du tout !" rugit-il. "Sors d'ici, Cassiope ! Fais ce que je te dis, s'il te plaît ! Ce type… je peux le sentir… Seize ans, qu'il m'a dit, mais je peux sentir qu'il est déjà l'incarnation de la malfaisance pure. S'il revient ici et qu'il te voit, seul Merlin sait ce qu'il te fera ! Maintenant pars !"_

"_Morfin, je ne vais laisser un gamin de seize ans m'impressionner ! Ensemble, nous pouvons…"_

"_Tu es sourde ou quoi ?" tonna-t-il. "Il déborde de malfaisance et de haine ! Ca sent la Magie Noire tout autour de lui ! Maintenant pars !"_

"_Morfin, il va te faire du mal !"_

"_Ca ne peut pas être pire qu'Azkaban, crois-moi ! Maintenant sors d'ici avant qu'il ne revienne !" hurla-t-il encore. "Prends ton panier avec toi, sinon, il verra que quelqu'un est venu et je ne veux pas qu'il parte à tes trousses !"_

_Il était en colère et pourtant, il paraissait terrifié. Quelque chose dans sa voix, dans ses yeux, disait tout et elle commença à se lever. "Cassiope ! Promets-moi une chose : Quoi qu'il puisse m'arriver à l'avenir, ne t'en mêle pas. Au contraire, pars, quitte cet endroit pour toujours, fiche le camp d'ici ! Compris ? Jure que tu disparaîtra !" Comme elle hésitait, "JURE !" _

"_Oui… je jure !" répondit-elle, à présent aussi effrayée par la situation que par son cousin. Puis Morfin relâcha la cape de sa cousine et la laissa partir. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de sortir de la maison. Quelqu'un donnait des coups violents à la porte, en parlant fort, une voix que Morfin reconnut et qui lui ordonnait de le laisser entrer._

"_C'est lui !" fit Morfin en proie à la panique._

_La jeune femme eut peur. Elle prit son panier avec elle. Elle jeta sur elle-même un sort de Désillusion et attendit en silence dans un recoin sombre de la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, un jeune homme entra. Il était jeune en effet, très probablement un adolescent. Il était diaboliquement beau. Des yeux sombres, des cheveux noirs, une peau pâle. Mais une aura de pure malfaisance flottait autour de lui, qui fit trembler Cassiope Gaunt. Elle se raidit et demeura invisible. Son cousin Morfin parlait avec le jeune homme de manière excitée. Ils se disputèrent encore. _

_Protégée par son sort d'invisibilité, Cassiope n'osait pas bouger cependant, car elle avait senti que ce jeune homme nourrissait certes de très mauvaises intentions. Il jeta une baguette aux pieds de Morfin. Ils continuèrent à se disputer au sujet d'une bague – celle de Marvolo Gaunt. _

_Il arriva que le jeune homme prît le dessus, après qu'il eut fait un peu de magie au-dessus de la tête de Morfin. Il parlait fort et cela terrifia la jeune femme. Elle avait l'impression qu'il savait qu'elle était là et qu'il prononçait ces paroles rien que pour elle._

"_Et tu as tout intérêt à ce qu'aucun autre membre de ta famille, Gaunt, j'ai dit _aucun autre membre de ta famille_, ne courre après moi ! Sinon, ils mourront d'une mort atrocement douloureuse. Je viens de tuer ma saleté de père moldu et ses sales parents moldus ! Ta parenté, s'il t'en restes encore, a tout intérêt à disparaître car je les pourchasserai dans tout le pays pour les tuer si nécessaire. Il ne devra rester aucun témoin ! Je suis le seul et dernier héritier de Serpentard !"_

_Morfin jeta un coup d'œil à l'endroit où Cassiope s'était immobilisée sous son charme d'invisibilité. Quel genre d'homme était-ce là ? Un homme, non, un gamin, qui venait tout juste de tuer de sang-froid son père et les parents de son père ? Morfin avait eu raison de l'avertir – apparemment, le jeune homme ne l'avait pas remarquée. Il avait perçu la nature diabolique du jeune homme aussi et il avait tenté de lui sauver la peau. Aucun doute que le jeune homme l'aurait tuée elle aussi, sur le champ, si elle était restée avec son cousin. _

_Morfin vit Cassiope libérer sa respiration après avoir annulé son sort. Elle resta là dans la maison pendant de longues minutes, le temps pour elle de s'assurer que le jeune homme était parti définitivement. Puis elle Transplana, sans même un seul mot pour son cousin Morfin. Après tout, elle lui avait promis de disparaître._

_Il espéra qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. Qu'elle disparaîtrait rapidement. Demain. Il espéra qu'elle quitterait Little Hangleton et essayerait de ficher le camp dans une autre partie de l'Angleterre._

* * *

Lorsqu'ils revinrent quelques minutes plus tard, c'était comme s'ils avaient passé une bonne heure dans le passé. Ils avaient entendu le récit fait par Morfin Gaunt de cette soirée fatale qui lui avait coûté sa liberté définitivement.

Minerva paraissait époustouflée. "Cela veut dire… Albus !"

Il hocha la tête. "Oui." Il s'arrêta. "Je me suis toujours demandé ce que tout cela signifiait, et j'ai fini par ne plus prêter attention à la jeune femme du début du souvenir. Maintenant, je comprends mieux cette partie." Il soupira.

"Est-ce que Lorena sait tout cela ?"

Il secoua la tête. "Non, elle l'ignore. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle est au courant que la Cassiope Gaunt que nous venons de voir est effectivement sa grand-mère."

"J'ai toujours cru qu'elle était une née-moldue. Est-ce que vous prévoyez de le lui dire ? Dans son état ? Et vous allez le dire à Severus ? Il est l'un d'_eux_ !"

Inutile d'expliquer à qui « eux » renvoyaient dans la bouche de Minerva. L'un de _ses_ adeptes. L'un des Mangemorts du Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Je dois y réfléchir, Minerva. Je ne peux rien vous promettre. Mais si je choisis de tout lui dire à propos de sa lignée, j'aimerais que vous soyez présente."

"Bien entendu, Albus, que je serais là ! Mais je crois que nous devrions… prendre notre temps avant de lui révéler une chose aussi… aussi terrible !"

"Je suis d'accord. Cette question mérite toute notre considération. Quant à le dire ou pas à Severus… Je lui fais confiance."

"Est-ce que cela veut dire que vous lui raconterez ce que vous venez de me montrer ? Que vous le lui montrerez aussi ?"

"Il se peut en effet que je le fasse. Je dois d'abord réfléchir si cela sert nos objectifs ou pas."

"Albus, ne parlez pas comme un Serpentard, voulez-vous !"

Le Directeur rit doucement. "Comme c'est intéressant. Vous parlez comme Severus parfois. Il n'arrête pas de me dire ce genre de choses, vous savez."

"Ca ne m'amuse pas, Albus ! L'identité de ses aïeux ne nous regarde pas !"

"Permettez-moi d'avoir une toute autre opinion, Minerva. Son ascendance constitue sûrement la clé à certaines de nos questions. Par ailleurs, la grand-mère de Lorena était une sorcière, issue d'une des plus anciennes familles magiques de Grande-Bretagne. Cela veut dire que ses enfants – parmi eux, le père de Lorena – sont aussi des personnes magiques. Nous devons nous en assurer. Nous avons besoin d'en savoir beaucoup plus à ce propos. Je ne connais même pas la date de naissance de son père pour rechercher dans nos archives ici."

"Ce n'est pas qu'une question de lignage et d'aïeux. Nous parlons d'une jeune femme enceinte, âgée de 18 ans, l'une de nos étudiantes !" s'enflamma Minerva. Lorena n'était pas une étudiante de sa Maison mais elle ressentait un sentiment de protection envers elle quand même, sans savoir exactement pourquoi. Peut-être qu'elle estimait que la jeune femme aurait besoin d'une protection supplémentaire de la part d'une autre femme, face à des sorciers puissants tels qu'Albus Dumbledore, Severus Rogue et le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Nous parlons aussi de Lord Voldemort. Tout ce qui est en relation de près ou de loin avec lui, nous regarde certes," rétorqua Albus froidement. Il soupira. "Je dois d'abord y réfléchir. Je vous promets, Minerva, que j'accorderai tout l'attention que cette question exige."

Sur ces paroles, il ferma la petite armoire qui contenait sa Pensine. Minerva quitta son bureau, se congédiant elle-même. "Je sais que vous le ferez, Albus," dit-elle avant de disparaître dans les escaliers.

_**

* * *

**_

Pour écrire cette scène, je me suis inspirée des scènes de souvenirs à la fois du livre et du film

**Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé**_**, lorsque Dumbledore montre à Harry les souvenirs qu'il a réunis au cours du temps sur Tom Riddle. Le chapitre du livre est intitulé 'La Maison des Gaunt'. Il n'apparaît pas dans le film – seule la scène de l'orphelinat y est montrée – mais l'atmosphère et l'esthétique du film m'ont fourni une source intéressante d'inspiration qui a joué dans mon esprit et m'ont aidée à imaginer et écrire ce chapitre.**_

_**Merci de laisser des revues ! Plein, plein de revues !**_


	74. Une demande en mariage

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**74 – Une demande en mariage**

Lorena et Severus étaient revenus dans le quartier de Serpentard. Ils entrèrent dans ses appartements pour déjeuner. Le Maître des Potions appela un elfe de maison pour qu'il leur apporte quelque chose à manger. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils partageaient un bon repas en silence.

"Vous aviez finalement prévu de tout raconter au Directeur ?"

"A propos de ce que mon père m'a dit ?"

"Oui."

"Bien sûr que je voulais finir par le lui dire. Mais j'étais tellement triste après la visite, et après les… disputes que nous avons eues… Je me sentais bien trop mal pour y penser," finit-elle par dire d'une toute petite voix.

Elle sentit une main chaude se poser sur la sienne. "Ca ira, Lorena," fit Severus avec douceur. "Je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez coupable. Il n'y a aucune raison de l'être."

Instinctivement, ses doigts serrèrent la main de l'homme. Le souvenir de la dernière fois où ils avaient couché ensemble lui revint en mémoire. Elle rougit et se sentit mieux. Sa main resta dans celle de Severus.

"Lorena, voudriez-vous revenir avec moi à l'Impasse du Tisseur avec moi ? Ce soir ?"

La jeune femme ne dit rien. Elle détourna le regard. "Je suppose que je n'ai pas d'autre choix ?"

"Disons que je veux que vous soyez avec moi, pour votre protection. Aussi, parce que si le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprend que je ne suis pas avec vous pour garder un œil sur vous, il sera en colère. Très en colère. Souvenez-vous que vous portez son enfant – enfin, vous êtes _supposée_ porter son enfant."

Elle soupira. "Je vous suivrai alors, Severus. Je ne veux pas vous attirer des ennuis. Je ne veux pas que vous souffriez ou que vous mourriez à cause de moi."

Ils terminèrent leur repas en silence. Severus informa la jeune femme qu'il passerait une bonne partie de son après-midi dans son labo, à vérifier ses stocks, afin qu'il puisse être prêt pour le prochain trimestre. Lorena lui répondit qu'elle serait dans la salle commune de Serpentard pour jouer, ou bien dans son dortoir pour une sieste si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir. Ils repartiraient pour l'Impasse du Tisseur après dîner.

Lorena se rendit à son dortoir. Elle avait besoin d'une sieste et après, elle jouerait un moment. Severus alla à son labo et sa réserve de potions. Une heure plus tard, la jeune femme revint à la salle commune de Serpentard et quelques minutes après, l'on pouvait entendre de la musique dans les cachots.

Severus avait fini son travail dans son labo et sa réserve. Il décida de quitter ses appartements pour la salle commune de Serpentard. Après tout, ils pouvaient y prendre leur repas du soir aussi. Il demanderait à un elfe de maison de leur y apporter leur repas. Ensuite, ils repartiraient pour l'Impasse du Tisseur comme prévu. Entre temps, il profiterait de la musique de Lorena.

Ils étaient en train d'apprécier tous les deux ce moment quand ils entendirent un coup porté à la porte de la salle commune de Serpentard. Severus se leva et alla voir qui cela pouvait être. Là, il rencontra Albus Dumbledore. Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la salle commune. Bien qu'il ne fût pas un Serpentard, en tant que Directeur de l'Ecole, Albus Dumbledore pouvait entrer dans n'importe salle de Poudlard. Il était ainsi relié à la magie du château, qui le laissait aller n'importe à l'intérieur. Mais par politesse et tact, Dumbledore préférait frapper avant d'entrer n'importe laquelle des salles communes – y compris celle des Gryffondors, bien que ce fût là sa Maison d'origine.

"Ah, Severus, juste pour vous informer que nous aurons une réunion de l'Ordre ici ce soir. Je m'attends à ce que vous soyez présent. Je suis désolé si vous aviez des projets en particulier pour ce soir, mais ils vont devoir être reportés."

Severus parut contrarié. "Nous avions prévu de retourner à l'Impasse du Tisseur ce soir, après le dîner. Je suppose que nous devrons alors attendre avant d'y revenir. Nous partirons donc demain."

"Eh bien, je suppose que vous ne vous joindrez pas à nous pour le dîner dans la Grande Salle, Severus."

"Vous supposez bien, je resterai ici avec Lorena, nous dînerons ensemble. Cependant, je serai bien présent à la réunion de l'Ordre, bien évidemment."

Albus sourit. Le couple semblait repartir sur de nouvelles bases – avec un charmant dîner tous les deux seuls. _Peut-être que Severus a compris. Tant mieux pour lui._

"Bien. Mon bureau, 8 heures ce soir." Sur ces mots, le vieil homme quitta la salle commune de Serpentard.

"Je suis désolé, Lorena, pour ce changement dans nos plans. On dirait bien que vous passerez toute la nuit ici à Poudlard."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je serai dans mon dortoir, à lire et à terminer mes devoirs si besoin est. Je pourrais aussi bien me coucher tôt."

"Je demanderai à un elfe de maison de nous apporter à dîner ici, dans la salle commune. J'aime bien la salle commune de Serpentard. Elle n'a pas trop changé depuis mon époque ici. Je serais ravi si vous vous joigniez à moi."

"Oui, Severus, je serai là."

"Alors c'est réglé." Il vérifia l'heure à sa montre à gousset. Il leur restait deux bonnes heures avant la réunion. Il appela un elfe de maison pour ordonner qu'un repas pour deux soit servi dans la salle commune de Serpentard dans une demi-heure. Ainsi, ils pourraient avoir le temps de manger et même de bavarder s'ils le désiraient, avant que Severus ne se rende au bureau du Directeur.

Il aurait aimé retourner à l'Impasse du Tisseur avec Lorena. Mais en ces temps troublés, il savait que les affaires de l'Ordre avaient la priorité. Même Lorena avait dû le comprendre car elle n'avait montré aucune déception. _De toutes façons, elle voulait passer le reste des vacances de Noël ici à. Cela ne pouvait pas contrarier ses plans_, soupira-t-il.

"Lorena, je suis désolé pour ce changement de plans."

"Ca ira, Severus." Elle était sûre qu'il _savait_ qu'elle était contente de ce changement de programme. Elle avait été celle qui avait souhaité revenir à Poudlard après tout. Inutile de mentir – surtout à un Légilimens accompli tel que Severus. Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas d'une autre dispute avec lui. Il avait décidé de se comporter gentiment avec elle. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment, bien qu'il lui fût impossible d'oublier les querelles de ces derniers jours et ce qu'il s'était passé juste avant les vacances, dans la forêt.

Ils profitèrent d'un dîner paisible dans la salle commune de Serpentard. C'était bien d'avoir la salle pour eux tous seuls et Lorena devait admettre que ce serait là une soirée qu'elle chérirait. Elle espérait que ce serait le cas aussi pour Severus.

Puis ils se séparèrent. Elle assura Severus qu'elle resterait bien sage dans son dortoir tandis qu'il serait à cette réunion de l'Ordre. Elle se retira dans son dortoir. Il lui vint à l'esprit qu'Alastor Maugrey serait sûrement présent aussi. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il était actuellement à Poudlard. Elle s'assit près de la cheminée dans son dortoir, et laissa son esprit vagabonder. Ses yeux vides ne pouvaient pas voir les flammes mais son ouïe était suffisamment fine pour les imaginer grâce aux doux craquements du bois brûlant dans l'âtre. En songeant à Maugrey, elle ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler le bon temps qu'elle avait eu avec lui – lorsque tout s'écroulait avec Severus.

Lorena s'était perdue dans sa rêverie pendant un temps indéterminé lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit aigu sur l'une des fenêtres. Les dortoirs des Serpentards se trouvaient juste au-dessus du niveau du lac, afin que les enfants qui y vivaient ne soient pas totalement privés de lumière, contrairement à la salle commune et au reste des salles de classe dans les cachots, lesquels étaient sous le niveau de l'eau.

Lorena se leva et trouva la bonne fenêtre à ouvrir, toujours grâce à son ouïe. Une bouffée d'air froid entra dans le dortoir, ainsi qu'un hibou, qui fit bruisser ses plumes mouillées. L'oiseau était manifestement content de se retrouver dans un environnement plus chaud car il avait commencé à neiger, ou du moins, de la neige fondue avait recommencé à tomber sur Poudlard.

"Un message pour moi ?" demanda Lorena. Le hibou hulula en réponse, tout en se perchant sur le dossier d'une chaise non loin de là. La jeune femme comprit que c'était là un « oui ». Ses mains trouvèrent le parchemin enroulé, noué à la patte du hibou, avec un paquet. Elle détacha le tout.

Elle s'assit sur le sofa près du feu. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa manche droite, qu'elle dirigea vers le parchemin. "_Yod Legimeo_." Bientôt, les mots se formèrent dans son esprit. C'était un message envoyé par Alastor Maugrey.

_Ma bien-aimée Lorena,_

_J'espère que ce message te trouvera en bonne santé et que ton petit grandit toujours bien en toi._

_Je profite de l'occasion d'être à Poudlard ce soir pour t'envoyer par hibou ce message de Pré-au-Lard. Lorsque tu le liras, je serai déjà dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour une réunion. Comme ça promet d'être long, je passerai le reste de la nuit dans mes appartements au château une fois que c'est terminé. _

_Je t'écris seulement maintenant car je suis sûr que tu seras seule pour lire ce message. L'on m'a dit (ne me demande pas qui ni comment) que c'est Rogue qui est chargé de garder un œil sur toi pour assurer ta protection. Pour des raisons évidentes, je ne souhaite pas qu'il lise ceci par-dessus ton épaule._

_Lorena, je ne peux pas me retenir plus longtemps, de là cette opportunité que je saisis pour t'écrire – tout en gardant en tête la discrétion autour de ce message pour ton propre bien. Depuis cette nuit que nous avons passée ensembles avant que je parte pour les vacances, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. Il ne se passe pas un moment dans ma journée, et encore plus la nuit, seul dans mon lit, où je ne pense pas à toi et à l'amour que nous avons fait ensemble._

_S'il te plaît, ne pense pas à moi comme à un vieux cochon. Tu sais bien que je ne le suis pas. C'est juste que mes lèvres sur les tiennes, mes mains sur ta peau, mon sexe s'enfonçant en toi, les cris de plaisir que je pouvais tirer de toi, tout ceci est encore si vivant dans mon souvenir et dans ma chair. Je ne parviens pas à oublier tout ça, je ne peux pas t'oublier. Je te désire toujours comme un fou. Je ne suis qu'un homme, mais un homme profondément amoureux de toi. Oui, ça y est, je l'ai dit : non seulement je te désire, mais je t'aime aussi. Je ne peux pas oublier le plaisir que j'ai reçu de toi. Je veux toujours de donner tout ce que je peux, tout ce que j'ai, en termes de sensualité et d'amour._

_J'ai compris tout ça seulement après avoir quitté Poudlard pour les vacances. Tu me manques terriblement. Tu te souviens de cette conversation que nous avions eu ensemble à propos d'épouser un gentil sorcier qui te traiterait bien ? Je peux être ce sorcier pour toi, Lorena. Je serais ravi de t'avoir comme mienne encore et toujours, d'accueillir ton enfant comme le mien aussi. Je veux ton bonheur, en particulier si cela te permet d'échapper à un sorcier brutal qui ne peut pas te rendre heureuse manifestement – même s'il est le père de ton enfant, comme tu me l'as expliqué auparavant. Je sais que ça ressemble à une demande en mariage – eh bien, oui, c'en est une._

_Si tu désires en discuter avec moi ce soir, tu peux venir à mes quartiers. Je devrais y être vers minuit (j'espère). Entre temps, pour t'éviter d'attendre dehors, tu peux entrer dans mes appartements en utilisant mon mot de passe (« Vigilance Constante »). Une fois à l'intérieur, n'hésite pas à faire comme chez toi. De plus, afin que tu puisses venir à mes appartements sans être repérée, je joins une Cape d'Invisibilité à ce message. Elle est réduite, utilise seulement le sort _« Engorgio »_ pour lui rendre sa taille normale._

_J'espère vraiment te voir ce soir._

_Avec tout mon amour._

_Alastor M._

_PS : si tu ne souhaites pas ou ne peux pas venir, ce que je peux comprendre, renvoie-moi seulement ce message et le paquet, en utilisant le même hibou, mais de grâce, ne le renvoie que demain matin seulement. Je ne souhaite pas le recevoir pendant ma réunion ! Personne, sauf Dumbledore, n'est supposé savoir que je suis à Poudlard ce soir._

Lorena ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un tel message. Elle le lut deux autres fois encore pour se convaincre qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Une demande en mariage ! Le paquet contenait certes une version réduite d'une Cape d'Invisibilité de grande qualité, d'après la sensation que donnait le tissu. Il voulait vraiment qu'elle vienne à ses appartements. En même temps, elle était touchée par ses attentions et toutes les précautions qu'il avait prises pour s'assurer qu'elle ne se ferait pas prendre. De plus, il savait qu'elle était aveugle, il était sûr qu'elle pourrait se débrouiller et parvenir à rejoindre ses appartements.

Lorena était troublée. Elle songea à Severus. Est-ce que cela équivaudrait à le tromper ? Bon, elle n'était pas mariée avec lui. Pas encore. Il restait la question de ce Serment Inviolable… qui ne pouvait pas être rompu. Elle avait espéré que cette partie-là soit annulée afin qu'elle puisse essayer de recommencer sa vie sentimentale à zéro, avec un autre sorcier, un qui s'avèrerait aimant et gentil. Surtout après toutes les disputes qu'elle avait eues avec Severus. Elle l'aimait mais il était trop fort pour elle à manier. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Tandis qu'Alastor… tout semblait si facile avec lui. Alastor Maugrey, qui l'avait demandée en mariage. _Mme Alastor Maugrey… Lorena Maugrey… Alan Maugrey…_

Non. Selon le Serment Inviolable, son nom et celui de son enfant seraient Rogue. _Alan Severus Rogue… Lorena Rogue… Mme Severus Rogue…_

_Pourquoi ce ne pourrait-il pas être aussi facile avec toi, Severus ?_ Elle soupira. Que ferait-elle ? Alastor avait démontré qu'il était un bon amant aussi, et un homme gentil, plein d'attentions, prévenant et drôle. Bien entendu, Severus avait aussi ses qualités. Il était bien plus jeune que l'ex-Auror. Pourtant, il n'était pas un homme gentil. Il n'était pas toujours prévenant. Il était brutal, et même violent. Il l'avait violée une fois et tenté de recommencer deux autres fois après. Il l'avait droguée pour coucher avec elle – avec succès. Mais sa voix était si réconfortante, il était brillant, il connaissait tellement de choses, il embrassait si divinement bien…

Lorena revint à la réalité. Un mouvement rapide de sa baguette sur sa montre l'informa qu'il était 9 heures du soir. _Leur réunion doit battre son plein à présent_. Si elle voulait s'échapper vers les appartements de Maugrey, c'était le moment ou jamais. _Peut-être que je pourrais seulement y aller et le voir pendant un moment. Juste pour une petite conversation._ Elle devait avouer que, après les disputes qu'elle avait eues avec Severus, elle avait besoin d'un peu de réconfort, un réconfort que le Maître des Potions ne pouvait pas lui donner maintenant et qu'elle n'était pas prête à recevoir de lui non plus, pas après tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux ces derniers jours à l'Impasse du Tisseur.

_Peut-être… si j'ai besoin d'être rassurée par Alastor, ça veut dire que je n'aime pas réellement Severus après tout._ Cette pensée avait surgi dans son esprit. Elle se sentit poignardée dans le dos, attaquée par son propre intellect. Pourtant, Lorena ne pouvait pas nier les faits. _Peut-être qu'Alastor peut m'aider à m'assurer que je… à propos de mes sentiments pour Severus._ Eh bien, l'ex-Auror ne connaissait pas le moindre détail sur l'implication de la jeune femme avec Severus. Il ne savait pas que le Maître des Potions était le père de son enfant. Qu'il était l'homme violent qui l'avait brutalisée. Il ne savait pas qu'un Serment Inviolable avait eu lieu entre Severus et elle.

Lorena se leva subitement. _Il doit savoir. Par honnêteté. Qu'importe ce que l'avenir a en stock pour Severus et moi, Alastor doit savoir._ Surtout depuis qu'elle savait qu'un Serment Inviolable était définitif. Elle rangea la lettre dans la poche des ses robes et glissa sa baguette dans sa manche. Elle prit le hibou et le relâcha, lui indiquant qu'il pouvait passer la nuit dans la volière du château, au lieu de retourner à Pré-au-Lard. L'oiseau s'envola. Puis Lorena se rendit à la salle de bains et s'assura qu'elle était décente. Elle quitta son dortoir pour la salle commune. Elle enfila la Cape d'Invisibilité, après l'avoir agrandie à sa taille normale, et sortit de la salle commune de Serpentard. Elle était sûre de ne rencontrer aucun étudiant dans le quartier des cachots, car c'était là le domaine du Professeur Rogue. Aucun étudiant sain d'esprit ne songerait jamais à se cacher dans le cachots pour envisager un bécotage en règle, avec le terrible Maître des Potions susceptible de rôder dans les corridors et les entrées comme à l'accoutumée – à moins qu'ils désirent faire perdre à leur Maison plus de points que nécessaire et récolter quelques retenues.

* * *

Elle arriva au bureau d'Alastor Maugrey sans aucun problème, sans rencontrer quiconque, pas même Rusard et sa chatte. Elle cogna à sa porte par réflexe, avant de réaliser qu'il était en réunion et que par conséquent, son bureau était vide. _La même réunion que Severus._ Elle murmura le mot de passe. Les gardes la laissèrent entrer et elle ferma la porte, les gardes se remettant en place après son passage.

Elle trouva le sofa et commença à allumer un bon feu d'un mouvement de la main. Au moins, l'endroit serait douillet lorsque Alastor serait de retour. Elle reprit sa rêverie, cette fois devant une autre cheminée. Elle finit par s'assoupir, bercée par la douce atmosphère, le vagabondage de ses pensées et les tendres souvenirs d'Alastor Maugrey lui faisant l'amour. Elle avait besoin d'amour, de soin et d'attention. De toute évidence, Severus ne pouvait lui donner tout cela. Alors que Maugrey, lui, le pouvait.

_**

* * *

**_

Oh la la ! Mais que va-t-elle bien pouvoir faire de la demande en mariage de Maugrey ?

_**Merci de laisser des revues, plein de revues ! J'en ai besoin, les muses aussi !**_


	75. Variations de gris

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**75 – Variations de gris**

Lorena se réveilla lorsqu'elle sentit une main lui caresser la joue gentiment. "Alastor ?"

"En personne, Lorena. Je suis content que tu aies eu mon message et ma cape."

Elle se leva, un sourire aux lèvres. "Quelle heure est-il ?"

"Onze heures. Je pensais qu'on allait finir plus tard mais non." Tant mieux pour lui. Alastor devait reconnaître qu'il avait dû paraître quelque peu nerveux ce soir mais il avait soigneusement fermé son esprit avec l'Occlumencie – surtout en présence de deux puissants Légilimenses tels que Dumbledore et Rogue.

_Alors Severus doit être sorti lui aussi, de retour à ses appartements._ Elle espéra qu'il ne viendrait pas la voir dans son dortoir. _Oh bien… peu importe._ Elle ne voulait pas penser à lui maintenant, alors qu'elle se trouvait entre les bras d'un autre homme. Pourtant, quelque chose en elle se crispa.

Bientôt, elle sentit les bras d'Alastor autour de la taille, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle fut surprise par le baiser mais après tout, il n'était pas si inattendu que cela après la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée. Elle le laissa lui ravager la bouche profondément, leurs langues jouant en ensemble avec sensualité.

"Comment vas-tu, ma bien-aimée ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

"Ca va. Le bébé va bien aussi." Elle ne voulait qu'il s'inquiète pour elle.

"J'espère que tu n'as pas été choquée par le contenu de ma lettre, Lorena," dit-il tout penaud.

"Honnêtement, Alastor, est-ce que tu crois que je serais venue ici si cela avait été le cas ?"

"Eh bien, tu aurais pu venir me faire un scandale. Pour contenu choquant."

Lorena avait eu sa dose de scènes. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas ne parler à Alastor. Elle sourit. "Non. Je serais restée dans mon dortoir. Si je suis ici…" elle s'arrêta, lui caressant seulement le visage, reprenant ses marques avec lui. "Je voulais seulement être dans tes bras." Elle n'avait pas prévu de dire cela mais c'était sorti tout seul.

"Tu es dans mes bras à présent, Lorena." Il s'assit sur le sofa, l'attirant vers ses genoux. Ses mains parcoururent le ventre de la jeune femme. "Je peux sentir le petit remuer," dit-il tout en l'embrassant dans le cou.

"Comment c'était, ta réunion ?"

"Intéressant. Mais je ne peux pas en dire plus."

"Pas de problème, je comprends."

"Alors, Lorena…" Sa main sur son ventre se déplaça vers les jambes de Lorena. "J'espère tu n'as pas eu de problèmes pour venir ici. Pas de mauvaises rencontres ?"

"Aucun. Tu as pensé à tout, merci."

"C'est mon travail, que de penser à tout. Enfin, ça l'était. Un Auror doit penser à tous les détails d'une opération."

Elle pouffa de rire. Alastor lui prit la bouche avec la sienne, pour un autre baiser sensuel. Elle était attentive à cacher la morsure d'amour sur son cou. Bientôt, la main de l'homme se retrouva sous sa robe, entre ses cuisses.

"Je veux te faire l'amour, Lorena. Je peux sentir que tu en as besoin aussi. Tu veux être aimée," dit-il après avoir rompu le baiser. Ce qu'elle aimait avec lui était qu'il parlait toujours de ses besoins et manques _à elle_. "Je veux te donner du plaisir. Tu le veux ?"

Oui, Lorena le voulait. A présent, elle avait complètement oublié la vraie raison pour laquelle elle était venue à ses quartiers : la question du Serment Inviolable qu'elle avait pris avec Severus. Ce qui l'aurait obligée à révéler le nom du père de son enfant. Il lui traversa l'esprit qu'elle ne souhaitait pas que ce fait soit connu – du moins connu d'Alastor Maugrey. Elle voulait seulement être câlinée, chérie, dorlotée. Aimée.

Quand ils arrivèrent à son lit, ils étaient déjà presque nus. Maugrey la poussa doucement sur le lit, avant de tomber sur elle, sa bouche la dévorant de baisers. Lorena gémit sous son toucher. Elle feula quand elle sentit la main de l'homme entre ses cuisses qui lui caressait le clitoris, ses doigts dans sa cavité chaude et humide, alors qu'il lui léchait les mamelons de sa langue. Il entra bientôt en elle, poussant son sexe dans le sien avec à la fois hâte et précaution. Elle était prête à le recevoir cependant et ils atteignirent rapidement l'extase ensemble quelques minutes plus tard.

Cela avait été rapide mais ils avaient vraiment eu besoin de la libération qu'elle leur avait prodigué. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser pendant de longues minutes, prenant un véritable plaisir à sentir leurs langues jouer avec l'une l'autre.

Ils restèrent sur le lit, silencieux, oublieux de leur environnement. Maugrey lui embrassa le ventre langoureusement. "Combien j'aimerais t'avoir comme ma sorcière, Lorena. Je vous prends tous les deux, avec le gosse, bien entendu."

Sa remarque la ramena à la réalité. Lorena pensa au Serment Inviolable. Elle était sur le point de lui dire la vérité quand elle changea d'avis et demeura muette. Elle se contenta de caresser ses cheveux grisonnants in une caresse légère. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment précieux par des révélations difficiles.

"Alastor… aime-moi, s'il te plaît."

Il leva les yeux vers elle. "Oui, Lorena, je vais t'aimer."

Un peu plus tard, ils remettaient ça. Maugrey la fit jouir par sa langue lui caressant le clitoris, avant que son propre sexe ne revendique le corps de sa partenaire. Il la fit rouler sur lui. "Prends-moi, Lorena."

Elle s'exécuta d'un baiser qui envahit la bouche de l'homme, sa langue dessinant le contour de ses lèvres. Elle aimait faire la même chose à Severus… _Oh Merlin !_ Elle pensait toujours à lui. Elle se souvint quand il l'avait droguée à l'Impasse du Tisseur, avec l'Elixir. Ils avaient aussi fait l'amour comme ça.

Les mains puissantes de Maugrey sur son corps, qui lui caressaient les flancs, lui rappelaient les mains de Severus. _Non ! Je ne vais pas penser à lui maintenant !_ Curieusement, penser au Maître des Potions la fit progresser de plus en plus haut dans son plaisir. Si seulement Severus pouvait être aussi gentil que l'était Alastor... Elle était consciente que les deux hommes étaient différents et pourtant, ils pouvaient lui donner autant de plaisir. _Est-ce possible d'aimer deux hommes différents en même temps ?_ Elle ferma immédiatement son esprit avec l'Occlumencie. Elle sentit son partenaire jouir. Son plaisir la fit jouir à son tour. Elle parvint au sommet de son extase et ils grognèrent tous les deux sous le coup de leur joie sexuelle. Maugrey lui posa une main sur la nuque pour l'attirer vers lui pour un baiser, sa langue lui fouillant la bouche avec délices. Elle s'affaissa sur lui, se sentant en sécurité avec ses bras autour d'elle.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Maugrey était de nouveau prêt pour l'amour. Cette fois, Lorena lui avait donné du plaisir avec ses mains et sa langue. Quand sa chair d'homme fut suffisamment dure pour la prendre, il lui embrassa encore le clitoris, l'envoyant vers des sommets de plaisir. Elle l'implora d'arrêter pour la prendre. Il lui saisit les hanches, lui écarta les cuisses en grand et entra en elle avec un râle profond. Il allait et venait en elle, lentement, édifiant leur plaisir respectif.

Soudain, l'image de Severus la prenant de la même manière lui surgit dans la tête. Cette fois, Lorena ne put chasser cette pensée de son esprit. Severus lui enfonçant son sexe dans le corps. Severus lui touchant les cuisses, sa langue sur son sexe de femme. Severus lui caressant les seins. Severus lui léchant les mamelons. Severus l'embrassant avec avidité. Severus la faisant hurler de plaisir. Severus la possédant pleinement, corps et âme… Pendant de longues secondes, elle imagina que c'était Severus qui l'aimait maintenant, la prenant avec ardeur.

_Je t'aime toujours, Severus. Je te désire aussi. Oh Alastor… je suis désolée…_

Le sexe d'Alastor dans son corps, mais l'image de Severus dans sa tête. Elle ressentait du plaisir quand même. Peut-être que son idéal d'homme était une combinaison de ces deux hommes. Pourtant, elle était consciente qu'elle devait choisir entre les deux.

_Sauf que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Le Serment Inviolable… Non. J'ai choisi de prendre Severus comme mon premier amant. J'ai choisi de m'engager dans ce Serment avec lui._

Elle hurlait de plaisir à présent, alors qu'Alastor s'enfonçait en elle au point de lui toucher le col dans sa frénésie. Il grognait fort lui aussi. A un moment, elle serra les parois humides de son vagin autour du sexe de l'homme. Il relâcha son contrôle et ils sentirent une vague de joie sexuelle les submerger. _Severus…_ Elle avait presque dit son prénom au moment de jouir. Elle avait dû se mordre les lèvres pour s'en empêcher.

_Severus…_ Pendant un moment, elle se rappela quand il l'avait droguée quelques jours auparavant. Coucher avec lui avait été si bon, si juste, si délicieux. _Severus, j'ai besoin de toi…_ Désormais, il ne lui restait qu'un sentiment de perte. Elle voulait pleurer.

Choisir un homme signifierait perdre l'autre. Alastor remarqua qu'elle pleurait en silence. "J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait mal, Lorena. Je dois reconnaître que c'était là une chevauchée assez licencieuse…"

"Non, ça va…" fut tout ce qu'elle put dire. "J'ai beaucoup aimé, vraiment." Ce qui était vrai. Il se trompait seulement sur le véritable motif derrière ses larmes. Sa douleur n'était pas de nature physique.

Alastor avait déjà entendu que certaines femmes pleuraient après un rapport sexuel particulièrement intense. Ils avaient fait l'amour trois fois en un peu plus d'une heure. Cela avait été intense, au moins pour lui et il n'avait aucun doute que cela avait le cas pour elle aussi. Lorena était probablement l'une de ces femmes. De plus, sa grossesse pouvait l'avoir rendue plus sensible. Il estima que tous ces facteurs combinés étaient la raison de ses larmes. Il l'embrassa très tendrement pour la réconforter, lui essuyant les larmes de ses doigts dans une caresse aimante.

Ils restèrent ainsi, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que les pleurs de Lorena se dissipent. "Comment te sens-tu ?"

"Mieux."

"Que s'est-il passé ? J'espère vraiment que je ne t'ai pas fait mal. N'hésite pas à me le dire."

"Non, ce n'est pas toi. Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi ou la façon dont tu m'as prise, Alastor. Je te le promets. C'est juste que… eh bien… c'est trop pour moi… Je veux dire, tu m'as donné tellement de plaisir… Ma grossesse me rend sensible parfois." Elle soupira. "Je devrais retourner à mon dortoir maintenant."

Maugrey était surpris par sa suggestion. "Tu en es sûre ? Tu peux rester ici pour le reste de la nuit, si tu le souhaites. Tu n'as pas cours ces jours-ci, non ?"

_Non, bien sûr que non. J'ai juste le Maître des Potions le plus possessif et surprotecteur qui vit dans mon voisinage, qui se trouve aussi être l'homme que j'aime._ "Non, Bien sûr que non. Mais je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux si je passe le reste de la nuit dans mon lit."

Maugrey ne souhaitait pas la contredire. Elle paraissait bouleversée, inutile d'en rajouter. "J'aurais bien aimé te rejoindre dans ton dortoir mais j'ai été envoyé chez Gryffondor et je ne suis pas sûr que la salle commune de Serpentard me laisse accéder à ton lit. Les garçons de Gryffondor ne pouvaient même pas accéder aux dortoirs des filles de Gryffondor à mon époque !"

Elle sourit. "Certaines filles de Gryffondor m'ont raconté que c'est toujours le cas de nos jours. Si les mâles de Gryffondor sont tous comme toi… ça se comprend. Le château est sage."

Maugrey rit de bon cœur et cela réjouit aussi. "Tu as raison. Mais ne me dis pas que ces garçons rusés de Serpentard sont différents des garçons impétueux de Gryffondor en ce qui concerne le sexe et l'amour."

"J'en sais rien. Mais peut-être que c'est seulement que les filles de Serpentard sont suffisamment rusées pour ne pas les laisser entrer. Non pas que les filles de Gryffondor soient stupides. Seulement aussi impétueuses que les garçons, c'est tout."

Il rit. "Oui, il y en avait quelques unes d'exubérantes à mon époque. Tu es seule maintenant, je veux dire, y a-t-il d'autres étudiants de Serpentard présents pendant les vacances ?"

"Non. Je suis la seule à rester ici." _Sauf Severus._

"Oh. Je suppose que le Serpentard le plus proche dans ton voisinage, c'est Rogue, alors."

Elle détourna les yeux. "On peut dire les choses ainsi." Elle fit un effort terrible pour sourire... et mentir. "Moi dans mon dortoir, lui dans ses appartements. La salle commune de Serpentard, la salle de classe de Potions et son bureau entre nous." Elle le poussa gentiment. "J'ai besoin de retourner à mon dortoir, vraiment."

"Prends d'abord une douche, Lorena, enfin, si tu le souhaites."

"Non. J'ai vraiment besoin d'y retourner. Je le ferai une fois là-bas. Quelle heure est-il d'ailleurs ?"

"Une heure moins le quart. Nous sommes déjà demain."

Elle commença à s'habiller. Il l'imita. "Je te raccompagne. Je ne veux pas que tu erres seule dans les corridors. Je ne crois pas que Rogue ait fait une pause pendant les vacances en ce qui concerne les patrouilles dans le château."

Lorena frissonna à l'idée que le Maître des Potions pourrait leur tomber dessus. Severus connaissait la vérité sur sa liaison avec Maugrey. Il déduirait logiquement la raison pour laquelle l'ex-Auror et elle se trouvaient tous les deux ensembles dans les corridors… Il valait mieux être attrapée seule, elle pourrait toujours argumenter qu'elle avait faim et qu'elle revenait des cuisines. "Non, Alastor, ça ira. Le château et les fantômes sont gentils avec moi, ils veilleront sur moi. Tu dois être épuisé entre cette réunion et la façon dont tu as pris soin de moi comme tu viens de le faire…"

Il lui saisit le bras. "Je me sens comme un jeune homme avec toi, Lorena. Je _suis_ un jeune homme avec toi en fait. Je pense même que je pourrais te combler pour le restant de la nuit. Et je te promets que ce n'est pas là de l'impétuosité Gryffondor."

Elle rit franchement. "Oh Alastor, je n'en doute pas, après ce que tu m'as fait ce soir. C'est seulement que je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée si nous sommes surpris tous les deux ensembles dans les corridors. Ton impétuosité de Gryffondor serait tentée de me prendre dans un sombre recoin. Non pas que j'ai quelque objection à ça. Mais si je suis surprise à mon retour des cuisines, ce sera une excuse bien plus plausible et bien moins embarrassante pour me retrouver hors de mon lit à cette heure de la nuit, tu ne crois pas ?"

Elle avait raison et il le savait. "Ouais, surtout avec Rogue dans les parages. Alors, je te reverrai quand le trimestre reprendra."

Lorena hocha la tête. Elle était soulagée de constater qu'il voyait les choses selon sa perspective. Elle finit de s'habiller. Maugrey lui prit la bouche une dernière fois, un baiser profond qui dura une minute ou deux, avant de lever les gardes et la laisser sortir, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne autour.

_**

* * *

**_

Oui, certes, l'Enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions. L'action de Lorena dans ce chapitre en est une preuve. J'ai bien peur qu'elle ne soit pas plus avancée que lorsqu'elle est entrée dans les appartements de Maugrey, du moins en ce qui concerne ses sentiments.

_**Pouvons-nous aimer deux hommes en même temps ? se demande Lorena. Personnellement, je pense que c'est possible. Compliqué certes, mais possible. La vie et les gens ne sont pas si clairement définis, en noir et en blanc. C'est pourquoi je crois que la vie et les gens apparaissent dans toutes les variations de gris. D'où le titre de ce chapitre.**_

_**Merci de laisser des revues, plein, plein de revues ! Ce chapitre n'a pas du vous laisser indifférent quand même, non ?**_


	76. Quel genre d'homme es tu, Severus ?

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**76 – Quel genre d'homme es-tu, Severus ?**

Lorena se retrouva seule dans les corridors. Elle n'avait pas peur et elle faisait même confiance à la magie du château pour l'aider à retrouver son chemin vers la salle commune de Serpentard. Elle arriva rapidement au rez-de-chaussée – les appartements d'Alastor étaient situés au deuxième étage. Un autre étage plus bas et de là, il serait plausible qu'elle revienne des cuisines.

Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, le fantôme de Gryffondor, se trouvait dans les parages. Il fut suffisamment aimable pour l'informer que Rusard était en train de patrouiller au quatrième. Lorena le remercia et continua son périple vers Serpentard en toute confiance. Elle était sur le point de descendre vers les cachots lorsqu'elle sentit une main vigoureuse se poser sur son bras. Elle cria de surprise, plus que de peur. Par le contact, elle reconnut le propriétaire de la main.

"Lorena ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, à cette heure de la nuit ?"

"Sev…" Elle s'arrêta – peut-être qu'il n'était pas seul. "Professeur, vous m'avait fait une peur bleu magique !" Sa main libre se porta à sa poitrine, son rythme cardiaque battait la chamade sous sa robe. Elle se sentait à la fois rassurée qu'il soit là et anxieuse à l'idée de sa prochaine question sur ce qu'elle faisait à errer dans les couloirs du château la nuit.

"Que faites-vous ici ?" répéta-t-il lentement à voix basse, une pointe de danger dans le ton.

Elle ferma son esprit avec l'Occlumencie. "J'avais… faim. Je reviens des cuisines." Logique, pour une femme enceinte après tout. Et pas nécessairement un mensonge : elle avait eu faim – faim d'amour.

Pourtant, elle n'avait pas dû se montrer très convaincante. "En êtes-vous sûre ?" demanda-t-il, le doute se mêlant à l'ironie dans sa voix.

"Oui, bien sûr que oui, monsieur ! Les envies d'une femme enceinte, vous savez," répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac, ayant perçu sa suspicion. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir mais elle était certaine que son regard sombre était en train de percer ses yeux vides. Instinctivement, elle détourna le visage de lui. Ce geste la perdit.

"Je crois que vous mentez, Lorena," fit-il d'une voix rauque. "Il y a quelque chose que vous ne voulez pas dire, quelque chose que vous ne voulez pas que je sache, quelque chose que vous cachez." Il lui prit le visage dans ses mains pour l'obliger à regarder vers lui. L'Occlumencie de la jeune femme se fit encore plus étanche et elle leva ses barrières mentales à leur maximum. S'il voulait envahir son esprit, il en serait pour ses frais. Douloureusement.

"Croyez ce que vous voulez, Professeur, mais lâchez-moi." _Mais comment est-ce que je peux l'aimer ?_ Ses sentiments pour lui, son angoisse sur la question qui subsistait à présent dans son esprit, sa proximité avec lui, les vestiges de l'amour qu'elle avait fait avec Alastor, tout ceci fit qu'elle lui envoya une vague d'amour. Sa magie la quitta avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour la retenir.

"Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu-là avec moi, Lorena," dit-il lorsqu'il ressentit la sensation de démangeaison sur sa poitrine, là où se trouvait son anneau des Serpents-d'Amour, sous ses vêtements.

"Quel… jeu ?"

"Vous venez de le faire, m'appeler, devrais-je dire, par nos anneaux, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire."

Bien sûr que oui. La référence à la Marque des Ténèbres était évidente. Il avait utilisé la même comparaison que celle qu'elle avait employée plus tôt quand elle avait expliqué le lien entre les deux anneaux. "Lâchez-moi, Professeur. Je veux retourner à mon dortoir maintenant."

Il la pressa tout contre lui. Elle pouvait percevoir son souffle sur ses cheveux. "Je crois que vous mentez, Lorena. Vous ne revenez pas des cuisines. Je ne sens pas l'odeur de la nourriture sur vous." Il se rapprocha d'elle, comme pour la humer. Finalement, elle aurait dû écouter Maugrey et prendre cette douche. "Vous avez une odeur de… sexe, Lorena."

"Que voulez-vous dire ?" fit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

"C'est pourtant assez évident. Je connais votre odeur quand vous êtes sexuellement excitée. Et vous l'êtes."

"Eh bien, vous avez tort !" dit-elle, secouant le bras pour se dégager de lui. "Lâchez-moi !"

Mais sa prise sur elle était plus forte. "Ne. Me. Mentez. Pas." Il l'attira de nouveau plus près de lui. "Il y a des odeurs que le nez n'oublie jamais. Surtout le nez d'un Maître des Potions." Sa voix était devenue très froide, elle était tombée très bas. Cependant, elle avait toujours ce ronronnement et cette sensualité. Certaines voix étaient similaires à des odeurs après tout. Une fille aveugle comme Lorena ne pouvait pas ne pas être consciente de ce fait. "Votre odeur… Je ne peux l'oublier." Sa voix avait presque une pointe de tristesse. Elle sonnait comme… le regret.

Lorena prit une profonde inspiration. Il était si proche de la vérité. "Vous me faites mal, Professeur," fit-elle fermement.

Soudain, Severus la traîna avec lui vers les cachots. Lorena perçut qu'il la ramenait vers la salle commune de Serpentard, bien qu'il n'ait rien dit. Pourtant, sa télépathie de contact l'informa qu'il était carrément en colère. Elle perçut aussi de la jalousie. Elle avait peur, seul Merlin savait ce qu'il lui ferait encore, s'il découvrait qu'elle venait de coucher avec un autre homme. Avec Maugrey, par-dessus le marché.

Elle estima judicieux de ne pas lui résister. Elle trébucha presque plusieurs fois tout en tentant d'avancer au même rythme que lui. Elle espéra seulement que son bébé ne serait pas blessé au cas où elle tomberait. Elle avait crié à marcher ainsi sur les premiers mètres, mais il l'avait réduite au silence à l'aide d'un sortilège. Elle ne pouvait pas parler. Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun son ne parvint à l'extérieur.

Une fois dans la salle commune de Serpentard, Severus la poussa à l'intérieur, jetant un sort de silence sur tout l'endroit, verrouillant la porte par des gardes, afin que nul ne puisse y entrer ou entendre ce qui se dirait à l'intérieur. Il la libéra aussi du sort _Langlock_ qu'il avait jeté sur elle.

Lorena pouvait percevoir tout cela. Cela voulait dire que ses intentions n'étaient pas des meilleures. Une fois qu'elle eut pris ses repères, elle parvint à foncer droit vers son dortoir, aussi vite que sa cécité et sa grossesse le lui permettaient.

"Reviens ici, Lorena !" l'entendit-elle vociférer. Mais elle continua et ferma la porte de son dortoir avant qu'il ne puisse l'attraper. Elle leva un sort de garde avec sa baguette aussi vite que possible, consciente qu'elle n'avait que quelques secondes d'avance sur lui, espérant que le sortilège ainsi placé tiendrait assez longtemps pour elle trouver une cachette.

Cependant, Lorena savait qu'un sorcier puissant comme Severus Rogue lèverait rapidement le sort de garde qu'elle avait mis en place. Elle cherchait une cachette décente à l'autre bout de la salle lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle se leva, baguette en main, face à l'entrée, rassemblant autant de courage possible pour le confronter.

Severus la vit. "Bien, bien, bien." Il se rapprocha d'elle, marchant vers elle tel un prédateur vers sa proie, en silence. "Je suppose que tu as encore des progrès à faire avant de maîtriser les gardes de porte." Il se trouvait à environ trois ou quatre mètres d'elle. "_Expelliarmus_ !"

La baguette de la jeune femme lui échappa des mains. Elle l'entendit tomber au sol dans un bruit qui semblait un vacarme dans le silence alentours. Utilisant sa psychokinésie, elle reprit sa baguette dans la seconde qui suivit. Manifestement, Severus ne l'avait pas prévu. _Cette fille a du sang-froid,_ songea-t-il. Bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, étant données les circonstances.

Maintenant qu'elle tenait sa baguette fermement dans la main, son visage se tourna vers lui. Il se déplaça vers la droite mais son ouïe fine lui fit tourner la tête dans la même direction, ses yeux gris pâle et vides suivant ses mouvements.

Severus eut recours à une supercherie vieille comme le monde. Il fit tomber un vase de l'autre côté du dortoir. Lorena tourna la tête vers ce nouveau son, son attention distraite pendant une seconde ou deux. Un instant suffisant pour le Maître des Potions pour la Désarmer. "_Expelliarmus_ !" Cette fois, la baguette de Lorena atterrit directement dans sa main grâce à un charme d'Attraction qu'il avait jeté de manière informulée.

Lorena n'entendit pas sa baguette tomber à terre et se demanda où elle pouvait bien être à présent. "C'est moi qui ai ta baguette, Lorena," dit Severus doucement. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Elle était seule, aveugle et enceinte, piégée, devant l'un des sorciers les plus puissants qu'elle connaissait, un homme brutal, violent, impitoyable, un homme qui la désirait ardemment. Elle essaya de contrôler la panique qui s'insinuait en elle lentement.

Non, elle n'était pas sans ressources. Par le pouvoir de son esprit, elle déclencha un mur de feu entre elle et le Maître des Potions. Sous forme de cercle autour de lui, plus précisément. Elle ne le blesserait pas mais si cela pouvait lui donner du temps… Elle tenta de trouver une échappatoire. Elle se tourna vers l'âtre situé derrière elle, quittant l'abri du sofa entre Severus et elle. Peut-être qu'il y avait de la poudre de Cheminette par là, elle n'y avait jamais prêté attention avant… _Mais pour aller où ?_

Une voix calme et froide se fit entendre, plus près d'elle. Il était parvenu à se dégager du mur de feu dans lequel elle l'avait emprisonné. Elle sursauta. "Ton petit tour n'a pas marché avec moi, Lorena. Les sorciers et les sorcières ont eu recours à des Charmes de Refroidissement pendant des siècles pour survivre au bûcher. Tu as dû l'apprendre dans tes cours d'Histoire de la Magie." Sa voix calme avait quelque chose de dangereux. "Que vas-tu faire maintenant, Lorena ? Tu n'as plus ta baguette."

"Je peux faire de la magie sans baguette. Vous le savez," répliqua-t-elle froidement. "Vous vous souvenez de l'_Avada Kedavra_ sur cette fourmi, pendant ce cours de duel ?" Sa voix était devenue glaciale.

"Tu ne ferais pas ça, n'est-ce pas ? Pas à un professeur. Pas à moi. Pas ici dans ton dortoir. Tu n'aimerais pas voir ton enfant naître en prison, crois-moi. Surtout une prison comme… Azkaban."

"Oh, parce que vous savez comment c'est là-bas ?" demanda-t-elle, une pointe d'insolence traînant dans sa voix. "Si l'un de nous deux doit aller à Azkaban, ça devrait être _vous_, Professeur. Avec tout ce que vous avez probablement fait en tant que Mangemort ! Avec tout ce que vous m'avez fait, à _moi_ !"

"Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas alors dénoncé au Directeur ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas porté plainte contre moi ? Disons que tu connais déjà la raison pour laquelle tu ne l'as pas fait. La même raison pour laquelle tu ne jetteras pas un Impardonnable contre moi." Il eut un sourire moqueur. "Tu ne tuerais pas l'homme que tu aimes, n'est-ce pas ? De plus, c'est complètement en opposition avec ta propre magie. Ta magie n'apprécierait pas du tout, je peux te le promettre."

Lorena imagina la scène. Le Maître des Potions de Poudlard découvert dans le dortoir des filles de Serpentard, assassiné par un _Avada Kedavra_ jeté par l'une de ses étudiantes qu'il avait engrossée. Un meurtre qui l'enverrait tout droit à Azkaban, en aller simple. Pour la vie. Son bébé naîtrait là-bas puis serait envoyé là où le Magenmagot le déciderait. Quel destin pour son petit Alan, fils illégitime d'un Mangemort et d'une meurtrière, un garçon très probablement pourchassé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour le restant de ses jours. Quel sort…

_Pas te tuer mais il y existe d'autres Impardonnables. Comme celui que tu as utilisé sur moi une fois – bien que ce ne fût pas intentionnel, je dois le reconnaître._ "_Crucio_ !" fit-elle à voix haute et claire.

Elle l'entendit vaciller un peu. Mais Severus regagna son équilibre rapidement. "Jolie tentative. Néanmoins condamnée à échouer. J'ai développé une résistance à l'Endoloris. De plus, tu manques de conviction, de toute évidence. C'est la conviction qui nourrit les sortilèges, surtout les Impardonnables."

Severus était impressionné, bien qu'il ne le montrât pas. La jeune femme avait certes manqué de conviction dans son intention, mais la puissance était là. Il se trouvait plus près d'elle. Il lui saisit le bras et l'attira tout contre lui.

"Laissez-moi tranquille, Professeur," grogna-t-elle.

"Je te laisserai tranquille une fois que je t'aurai extorqué la vérité."

L'Occlumencie de Lorena ferma son esprit de manière aussi étanche que possible. Elle utilisa aussi sa télépathie pour lever de puissantes barrières mentales. Elle ne se rendrait pas sans livrer d'abord une lutte acharnée.

Elle avait raison. L'autre main du Maître des Potions lui prit le visage, pour obliger son regard vide à croiser le sien. "_Legilimens_ !"

"_Protego_ !" cria-t-elle en même temps, jetant toute sa puissance dans le sortilège.

Elle le sentit tressaillir, sa main sur son visage, cette main sur son visage qui la relâcha. Elle tenta de se libérer mais son autre main sur le bras demeura ferme. La douleur se dissipa dans sa tête. "Tu es une sorcière puissante, Lorena. Mais je suis plus fort que toi. Sur tous les aspects. Physiquement… Mentalement… Magiquement."

La main de l'homme trouva son visage une fois de plus. Cette fois, Severus jeta le sort _Legilimens_ en silence. Lorena tenta d'échapper à sa prise en luttant contre son corps, lui lançant ses poings contre la poitrine. Mais il était plus fort qu'elle physiquement. Sa magie toute-puissante jeta le sort _Legilimens_ encore. Sous cet assaut, les barrières mentales de Lorena commencèrent à craquer. Son esprit vigoureux fit le reste. Elle ne le frappait plus. A la place, les poings de Lorena s'agrippèrent à sa robe de professeur pour garder un semblant d'équilibre.

Severus parvint à entrer dans l'esprit de la jeune femme par les brèches ainsi créées. Il jeta _Legilimens_ une troisième fois et entra pleinement dans son esprit, oblitérant ses dernières défenses mentales. Lorena hurla sous l'attaque. Il avait raison : il était bien trop fort pour elle. Elle ne faisait pas le poids face à lui, physiquement, mentalement, magiquement.

Il parcourut ses souvenirs récents. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Le hibou lui apportant le paquet de la part de Maugrey. La lecture de sa lettre. Une lettre contenant une demande en mariage. Sa décision de quitter le dortoir et de rejoindre l'ex-Auror dans ses appartements. Il n'y était pas encore. Leur baiser quand il revint de la réunion de l'Ordre. Ce n'étaient pas de vraies images car elle était aveugle mais plutôt des impressions mentales rassemblées et reconstruites d'après sa perception et ses sentiments.

Il vit dans son esprit Maugrey en train de lui faire l'amour. Ce souvenir le rendit furieux à n'en plus finir. Trois fois le vieux sorcier l'avait prise, trois fois ! Ils avaient eu une sacrée partie de jambes en l'air qui laissa Severus en désirer tout autant.

Il vit aussi ses doutes sur ses sentiments pour les deux hommes. Il fut surpris que son image revienne en mémoire de la jeune femme quand elle faisait l'amour avec Maugrey. Il l'entendit penser clairement, dans son esprit, à ce moment-là. Qu'elle aimait bien Maugrey mais qu'elle aimait tout court Severus… Malheureusement pour elle, le Maître des Potions était bien trop furieux, en colère, jaloux, pour s'attarder sur cette partie qu'il rejeta rapidement.

Puis, après avoir parcouru son esprit, il se retira, la laissant épuisée par la résistance qu'elle avait mise en place. Peu à peu, ses forces physiques la quittèrent et elle glissa lentement tout contre lui, pour finir par s'écrouler à ses pieds. Severus ne fit aucun effort pour la rattraper. Il devait admettre que la jeune femme avait été très forte. Percer ses barrières mentales avait exigé bien plus d'énergie qu'il ne l'avait cru nécessaire. Elle était bonne, vraiment bonne, à cet exercice désormais. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait réussi à duper le Seigneur des Ténèbres – comme il le faisait lui-même. Elle était une fantastique Occlumens. Il était seulement plus fort qu'elle. Ou bien plus déterminé.

"Je n'ai pas oublié quelle odeur tu as quand tu es sexuellement excitée, Lorena." Sa voix était si basse, si profonde, si riche, qu'elle en frissonna. "Maintenant, je veux juste savoir _qui_ t'a mise dans cet état," murmura-t-il dangereusement.

Elle pouvait percevoir la colère dans sa voix. De la colère mêlée à du désir. Elle essaya de demeurer calme, luttant pour ravaler sa panique.

"Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit si je te surprenais en train de traîner avec un autre homme ?" Sa voix était plus calme que jamais, pourtant Lorena pouvait y entendre la colère. "Que je ne laisserai pas un autre homme te prendre. Tu es à moi et A MOI seulement. L'as-tu oublié ?" Il s'arrêta. "Où est cette lettre que Maugrey t'a écrite ?"

Lorena ne dit rien. "Bon, aucune importance. Voilà pourquoi tu voulais voir annuler la dernière clause du Serment ? Pour épouser Maugrey ? Mais tu es mienne, Lorena ! Tu portes mon fils, l'as-tu oublié ?"

Severus l'avait relevée. Sa poigne sur les bras de Lorena était douloureuse mais elle se retint de se plaindre. Seul son visage montrait qu'il lui faisait mal. "Tu as besoin d'une leçon, Lorena. Apparemment, tu as oublié la leçon que je t'avais donnée auparavant, espèce de sale petite…" Il s'arrêta. L'image d'une Lily en colère surgit dans son esprit, liée à jamais à _ce mot-là_.

"Dites-le, Professeur, mais dites-le !" répondit Lorena, rassemblant toute son énergie pour ce faire, s'appuyant sur la colère. "Dites-le ! Que je suis seulement qu'une… une sale petite _putain_ de Sang-de-Bourbe ! Vous l'avez déjà dit !" Avec les mots, sa combativité était revenue.

"Si tu le dis, Lorena, je ne vais pas te contredire," gronda-t-il. "J'espère seulement que tu te souviens de ce que je peux faire à des filles comme toi."

"A de sales putains de Sang-de-Bourbe comme moi ? Faites ce que vous voulez, Professeur. Comportez-vous comme un Mangemort, comme le Mangemort que vous êtes encore dans le fond, le Mangemort que vous serez toujours !" Elle était aveugle mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Le mépris pouvait s'entendre dans la voix, ce qui le blessa. "Est-ce que ça ne vous a jamais traversé l'esprit pourquoi je voulais être avec le Professeur Maugrey ? Non ? Eh bien, pensez-y !"

Elle essaya de se dégager de lui. Il maintint sa prise ferme sur elle. "Je serais curieux de savoir pourquoi tu préfères être avec lui plutôt qu'avec moi. Ah, oui, tu es aveugle. Tu serais effarée si tu pouvais le voir réellement. Le bonheur est dans la cécité, je suppose." Il avait toujours ce ton cinglant dans sa voix froide.

La colère de Lorena montait. "Vous êtes juste comme n'importe quel autre Mangemort, vous pensez que vous êtes le meilleur, juste parce que vous êtes très proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Vous ne valez pas mieux que Lucius Malefoy alors ! Je suis aveugle. Je me moque de la beauté – sinon, je n'aurais même pas été intéressée par _vous_ en premier lieu, songez-y !" Elle s'arrêta, appréciant l'effet de ses remarques blessantes. "Je suis consciente que le Professeur Maugrey n'est pas un bel homme. Son visage son corps, sont couverts de cicatrices. Mais dans le fond de lui-même… Il ne me ferait jamais de mal. Vous m'avez fait du mal. Il ne m'a jamais violée, ni même tenté de le faire. Vous ne pouvez pas en dire autant. Il est… toujours prévenant et il se soucie de…"

"Je me soucie de toi, Lorena !"

"Vraiment ? Mais il y a plus que ça. Alastor Maugrey _m'aime_. Pas vous. Il m'a demandé en mariage, m'acceptant avec un enfant qui n'est même pas le sien. Vous avez eu besoin de prêter un Serment Inviolable pour en arriver là. Et cet enfant est le vôtre."

"Un Serment Inviolable que tu voulais voir annuler !" rugit-il.

Elle fouilla dans ses robes et en sortit un morceau de parchemin. "Je me moque de ce que vous pensez ! Lisez cette lettre et vous verrez ! Vous verrez ce que c'est qu'un homme qui aime !"

Severus prit le parchemin. Il poussa la jeune femme sur le sofa derrière eux et l'y attacha magiquement, afin qu'elle ne puisse pas utiliser la lettre comme une diversion pour s'échapper. Il lut le parchemin. Sa rage revint, mêlée à de la tristesse cette fois. Le désir de Maugrey faisait echo au sien et il sentit le désir s'empara de lui, en imaginant l'ex-Auror faire à Lorena toutes ces choses qu'il voulait lui faire. Et cette demande en mariage… _Non. Je ne laisserai pas un autre homme prendre la femme que je veux pour mienne. Une fois a suffi._ Toutes ces pensées nourrirent sa colère et son désir.

"Tu veux utiliser les sentiments qu'un autre homme éprouve pour toi, pour m'échapper alors ?" lui lâcha-t-il d'un ton acerbe. "Tu sais quelle femme tu es, Lorena ? Une femme qui prend avantage d'un homme avec des arguments d'ordre sexuel, autrement dit, une garce. C'est justement ce que tu es ! Est-ce que Maugrey le sait ? Est-ce qu'il sait que c'est _mon_ enfant que tu portes ? Que tu as aimé jouir entre _mes_ bras aussi ?"

Le visage de la jeune femme devint mortellement pâle, l'informant ainsi que l'ex-Auror ne savait rien de tout cela. Elle baissa le visage, des larmes s'échappant de ses yeux. Severus jeta la lettre dans l'âtre derrière lui, par pure jalousie. D'un mouvement de sa baguette, il démarra un feu. "Je ne veux plus jamais voir ce genre de lettres t'être adressées ! Tu m'appartiens !"

"Rendez-moi cette lettre !"

"Trop tard, Lorena. Elle est en train de brûler, réduite en un tas de cendres, ce qu'elle ne mérite que d'être. Je viens de te dire que je ne veux plus voir ce type de lettres t'être envoyées. Il ne te sied pas de les conserver."

Elle sursauta à ces paroles. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, de la tristesse sur ses traits. "Quel genre d'homme êtes-vous ?"

"Je suis un Mangemort, tu me l'as assez dit," répliqua-t-il avec mépris. "A présent, je pense que tu as besoin d'une autre leçon, car manifestement la première n'a pas atteint son objectif." Il la libéra de ses liens magiques et la traîna vers lui. "Tu es à moi et comme tu as été touchée par un autre homme, j'ai besoin de réaffirmer ma possession de toi." Son regard sombre la dévorait.

"Non… je vous en prie…" commença-t-elle. "Ne me faites pas de mal, Professeur…"

"Il existe toutes sortes de châtiments. Certains utilisent la douleur, d'autres impliquent le plaisir. Tous exigent la maîtrise de soi." Sa voix était détachée, froide et contrôlée, comme lorsqu'il faisait la leçon dans sa salle de classe. Pourtant, elle avait toujours cette richesse, cette douceur, qui la liquéfiaient totalement…

Lorena ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'il disait. "S'il vous plaît… ne faites pas de mal à mon bébé…"

"Il fallait y penser avant de te rendre ce soir chez Maugrey." Il l'attira tout contre lui. "Je vais te montrer comment je traite les putains de ton genre, Lorena. Tu es ma putain, car de toute évidence, c'est cette condition que tu as choisie pour être la tienne dans tes relations avec moi."

Ces paroles la blessèrent et la mirent en colère. "Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais être d'autre pour vous de toutes façons," fit-elle d'un ton de défi. "Je ne qualifie pas pour être votre épouse, pas même votre maîtresse – de toute évidence. Vous ne m'aimez pas suffisamment pour cela. Vous n'éprouvez même pas d'amour pour moi du tout." Elle ricana. "Je me demande qui vous pourriez aimer d'ailleurs."

Son insolence le rendit furieux – et l'excita aussi. Lorena avait quelque chose de Gryffondor que Severus aimait bien écraser. "Tu sais, Lorena, je pense que tu n'as pas été envoyée dans la bonne Maison."

"Pour que vous puissiez déduire des points de, disons… Gryffondor ?" cracha-t-elle. "Vous devriez être content que je sois à Serpentard, Professeur. Sinon, le Professeur McGonagall aurait tout su depuis longtemps de vos agissements envers moi !"

Elle avait raison et Severus le savait bien. Etre le Directeur de sa Maison avait ses avantages. Cette position lui donnait un contrôle quasi-total sur la vie de la jeune femme à l'Ecole. Elle avait l'habitude de dire qu'elle avait été envoyée à Serpentard parce qu'_elle_ avait besoin d'y être. Désormais, il semblait que c'était parce que _lui_ avait besoin qu'elle y soit. "Oui, tu as raison, Lorena. Comme tu es chez Serpentard, ton destin repose entre mes mains. Ainsi que ton châtiment pour les délits tels que… aller faire la putain." _Littéralement…_

Ce disant, Severus invoqua une couverture qu'il étala sur le tapis devant l'âtre. Le feu dans la cheminée était déjà en train de flamboyer. Avec un sortilège _Disvesto_, il déshabilla Lorena en une seconde. Elle cria, en sentant sa peau dénudée. Elle était à sa merci désormais. "Non…" murmura-t-elle. Elle tenta de courir mais il lui lia les chevilles et les poignets à nouveau par la magie, avant qu'elle ne puisse même bouger. Il la poussa sur le sofa

Son attention fut attirée par un objet brillant qui pendait entre les seins de la jeune femme. "Je constate que tu portes toujours le bijou que je t'ai confié, Lorena. Le médaillon des Rogue. Tu te souviens ce que je t'avais dit à ce sujet ? La femme qui le porte est une propriété des Rogue. Tu le portes, tu m'appartiens !"

Entre temps, Severus avait déboutonné sa redingote et son gilet, pour mieux accéder à son pantalon. Il garda sur lui sa robe noire de professeur. Il ouvrit la braguette de son pantalon, tout en regardant Lorena, à présent blottie sur le sofa avec la frayeur inscrite sur le visage. Il se réjouit d'avance pour qu'il prévoyait de lui faire.

"Maintenant, ton châtiment, Lorena. Quelque chose dont tu devrais te rappeler. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit, si tu devais aller voir un autre homme ? _Je vais prendre de toi ce qui me revient de droit, à un point où tu ne voudras plus qu'aucun autre homme ne te touche ! Pas même Maugrey !_ Je suis sûr que tu t'en rappelles ? Nous étions près du lac, à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, juste après le retour de chez les Malefoys." Il la regarda attentivement. Elle trembla à cette évocation. "Je sais ce que je vais te faire, Lorena, pour que tu n'ailles plus voir un autre homme. Je n'ai pas eu l'opportunité de le faire alors, mais j'aurai ma revanche maintenant !"

Severus se rapprocha de la jeune femme et il s'assit près d'elle. Il plongea sa main immédiatement entre ses jambes. Son autre main lui saisit la crinière pour l'obliger à lui offrir son visage. Il lui embrassa les lèvres, lui ravageant la bouche d'un baiser avide. Elle protesta dans un gémissement, et même plus fort encore, lorsqu'elle sentit son pouce lui caresser le clitoris et deux de ses doigts lui pénétrer le vagin.

Il s'arrêta après de longues minutes passées ainsi. Il la libéra de ses liens magiques. "Je vous en prie… Professeur… non…" murmura-t-elle. "Ne me faites pas ça… je vous en prie…"

"Tu as aimé ça. Et tu l'aimeras encore plus. Je ne te torturerai pas en t'infligeant de la douleur, mais en te donnant du plaisir." Il lui écarta les bras le long du dossier du sofa. Des liens magiques l'attachèrent là. Lorena protesta mais elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle pouvait faire contre la magie de Severus.

Il lui prit les jambes non entravées et les écarta. Il ne les attacha non pas cependant. A la place, il se positionna devant elle, la tirant vers lui par les hanches. Ses mains brûlantes lui parcoururent le ventre. "Tu aimeras ça, Lorena. Je l'ai fait une fois à une putain que j'avais achetée à l'Allée des Embrumes. Elle n'avait pas voulu que je lui fasse plus que ce que je pouvais payer. J'ai fini par avoir ce que je voulais. Tu devrais aimer ça. Oh, j'allais oublier."

Severus fouilla dans les poches de sa redingote. Il en sortit une petite fiole. "Je porte toujours ce genre de chose sur moi lorsque je patrouille dans les couloirs." Il mit la fiole en contact avec la joue de la jeune femme, afin qu'elle puisse sentir _de quoi_ il parlait. "Tu reconnais ?" demanda-t-il.

Comment le pourrait-elle ? Elle était aveugle et attachée. Lorena préféra rester muette.

"Veritaserum. Trois gouttes et même le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne qui les absorberait, dévoilerait sur le champ ses secrets les plus intimes. Cependant… son utilisation en est – regrettablement – interdite sur les étudiants. Néanmoins, je pourrais faire une exception ce soir. Sur toi."

Lorena sursauta d'horreur. Elle avait déjà entendu parler du Veritaserum et ses effets. Elle craignait d'abord pour son enfant. Severus la rassura, le Veritaserum n'avait aucun effet quel qu'il soit sur les grossesses. "Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais besoin d'en prendre ? Je suis déjà à votre merci, Professeur !"

Il sourit moqueusement. "Je veux que tu en prennes afin que tu puisses répondre fidèlement à mes questions lorsque je les poserai, Lorena. Tu ne t'es pas trop montrée fidèle dernièrement. Cela pourrait jeter un doute sur ta sincérité. Maintenant, la potion." Ce disant, il enleva le bouchon de la fiole et lui tint le visage, lui ouvrant la bouche de force. Trois gouttes lui tombèrent sur la langue. Puis il lui maintint la bouche fermée pour qu'elle ne puisse pas rejeter la substance. Elle finit par avaler. "Bien évidemment, avec ta bouche pleine de Veritaserum, je ne t'embrasserai pas, Lorena. Tu dois bien t'en douter déjà. De toutes façons, je n'avais pas alors non plus embrassé cette putain de l'Allée des Embrumes."

L'allusion était blessante. Il venait tout juste de la traiter de prostituée. C'était ce qu'elle serait pour lui ce soir. Lorena se sentait humiliée et dégradée, elle voulait pleurer. Elle aimait cet homme et tout ce qu'il trouvait à lui faire subir, c'était de la considérer comme une putain – tout cela parce qu'elle avait eu besoin d'un peu d'amour, et qu'elle l'avait obtenu d'une âme aimante. _Quel genre d'homme es-tu ?_

"Nous allons essayer quelques questions d'abord. Qui suis-je ?"

"Le Prof… Professeur Severus Rogue."

"Bon. Qui est le père de ton enfant ?"

"C'est vous."

"Excellent. Avec qui tu as couché ce soir ?"

"Le Professeur… Alastor… Maugrey."

"Bien. A présent, nous pouvons démarrer notre petite séance de torture par le plaisir. Lorena, je vais te donner du plaisir, je lècherai ton clitoris et j'enfoncerais ma queue en toi, tour à tour, mais j'arrêterai ces pratiques avant, juste avant que tu n'atteignes l'orgasme. Je te demanderai et tu me diras seulement la vérité. De la sorte, je peux m'arrêter avant de te faire jouir. Je t'exciterai mais je ne te satisferai pas. Rappelle-toi, tu ne peux pas mentir sous l'influence du Veritaserum."

Lorena ressentit de l'inquiétude mêlée de dégoût. Non pas qu'il ne lui eût jamais fait auparavant ce qu'il prévoyait de lui faire – ils l'avaient déjà fait ensemble et l'expérience avait été agréable. Mais elle était consciente que ce serait là bel et bien de la torture, souhaiter jouir physiquement et se voir refuser cette même jouissance. Pire que tout, la partie la plus blessante pour elle serait d'être considérée comme un jouet sexuel par et pour l'homme qu'elle aimait toujours aussi profondément. _Quel genre d'homme es-tu ?_

Severus commença à lui lécher le sexe, lui écartant bien les cuisses. La sensation monta en elle puissamment. Ses mains, attachées au sofa, ne tardèrent pas à en saisir le dossier. Sa respiration se faisait laborieuse, elle se sentait si bien. Pourquoi est-ce que le plaisir qu'elle avait à faire l'amour avec lui, impliquait toujours des potions ? Cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit avant qu'elle commence à crier le début de son plaisir.

Severus perçut qu'elle était sur le point de jouir. Il s'arrêta et la regarda. "Maintenant, Lorena, est-ce que tu en veux plus ?"

"Oui… s'il vous plaît !"

"Tu veux que je t'en donne plus ?"

"Oui, s'il vous plaît, continuez… oh, s'il vous plaît…" murmura-t-elle.

Il était désormais à genoux devant elle. Il libéra son sexe. Il était dur comme de la pierre mais un peu de plaisir d'elle ne ferait assurément pas de mal. Avec toute la souffrance qu'elle lui faisait endurer… Il fit attention au ventre de la jeune femme, il positionna son sexe devant la bouche de sa partenaire. "A présent, Lorena, tu vas me prendre dans ta bouche. As-tu jamais fait ça avant ?"

"Oui…"

"Avec qui ? Qui t'a montré ?"

"Alastor… Maugrey…"

"Oh, tu as donné ce plaisir à Maugrey ? Il t'a montré… J'aurais moi-même aimé être le premier à te montrer. Eh bien, alors… voyons si tu a été formée à un niveau acceptable. Je suis très exigeant." Il enfonça son sexe dans la bouche de la jeune femme, doucement, car elle ne pouvait s'aider de ses propres mains. C'était certes agréable. Sa bouche était aussi agréable que son vagin. "Il t'a bien appris, Lorena…" murmura Severus en se retirant de sa bouche quelques minutes plus tard.

Il se baissa vers le sexe de Lorena et entra en elle. Elle était humide, chaude et accueillante. Il grogna de plaisir, comme à chaque fois qu'il la prenait. Il ne pouvait supporter l'idée qu'un autre homme puisse jouir d'elle, que ce soit Alastor Maugrey, Drago Malefoy (non pas qu'elle ait déjà couché avec lui jusqu'à maintenant – mais il ne prendrait pas le risque qu'elle le fasse) ou n'importe quel autre homme. Y compris le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Oui, même son propre Maître.

Il enfonça son sexe en elle, lui embrassant le cou, excitant ses mamelons de sa langue experte, mais évitant soigneusement sa bouche. Bientôt, elle commença à crier de plaisir, au fur et à mesure que montait son orgasme.

"Tu aimes ça, ce que je te fais ?"

"Oui…"

"Tu veux que je continue ?"

"Oh, s'il vous plaît, n'arrêtez pas !"

"Tu es sur le point de jouir ?"

"Oui ! Oh, je vous en prie… continuez comme ça… s'il vous plaît !"

"Non, Lorena, j'arrête." Toujours très maître de lui-même, Severus se retira d'elle, la tête glissant vers le bas, vers les cuisses de la jeune femme et sa caverne humide entre. Elle grogna de frustration. "Déçue, Lorena ?"

"Oui… tellement…" fit-elle doucement, obéissant toujours au Veritaserum.

Severus lui sourit moqueusement. "Bien. Cette torture qui utilise la jouissance m'est des plus délicieuses. Et je suis certain que c'est aussi le cas pour toi. Ai-je raison, Lorena ?" Il était toujours plus maître de lui-même que jamais, bien que son plaisir fût merveilleux. En vérité, aimait _user_ d'elle pour lui _faire plaisir_.

"Oui… Professeur..."

Une fois encore, il répéta ses soins sur elle, faisant usage de ses lèvres, sa langue et ses doigts pour lui donner du plaisir, tout en se retirant à la dernière seconde, la laissant frustrée. "Maintenant, tu sais ce que c'est que d'être refusée et rejetée, Lorena."

_C'était donc là tout le but de la punition_, songea-t-elle. _Me montrer ce qu'il ressent quand je me refuse à lui, alors que tout ce qu'il veut c'est…_

"Comme c'est bon de te baiser, Lorena," l'interrompit-il dans son train de pensées, presque en réponse à sa réflexion, alors qu'il allait et venait en elle.

Il lui infligea ce traitement cinq ou six autres fois chaque, jusqu'au moment où il ne put plus se retenir. Il donna à Lorena une autre dose de Veritaserum car l'effet commençait à se dissiper. Cette fois, comme il avait de moins en moins de prise sur ses propres sens, il en versa une plus grande dose dans la bouche de la jeune femme, au lieu des trois gouttes habituelles.

"Tu veux plus de plaisir, Lorena ?"

"Oui, je vous en prie !"

"Nous verrons alors. Avant ça, dis-moi, Lorena, es-tu ma… putain ?"

Elle s'arrêta. Ses mains étaient toujours liées, donc elle ne pouvait pas le gifler ni lui caresser le visage. "Non, Severus… je ne suis pas votre putain. C'est juste que… je t'aime." Son visage affichait un air triste. Ce n'était pas là la réponse qu'il attendait. Ni la réponse qui lui aurait fait plaisir. Pourtant, il savait qu'elle disait la vérité. Il se sentit troublé. "Je t'aime, Severus," répéta-t-elle. _Quel genre d'homme es-tu ?_

Le sérieux et la sincérité de sa réponse – dus au Veritaserum – l'émurent plus que jamais. Elle ne pouvait pas mentir cette fois, si toutefois elle lui avait jamais menti auparavant à ce sujet. Donc Severus cessa son petit jeu, il la détacha du sofa et l'amena vers la couverture disposée près de l'âtre. Il raviva la flambée dans la cheminée, tandis qu'au même moment, le désir l'enflamma définitivement.

Severus la prit, décidé à jouir d'elle jusqu'au bout cette fois. Il avait joué suffisamment avec elle. Il voulait tirer son propre plaisir d'elle désormais. Lorena se prépara à l'assaut final. Cependant, elle l'accueillit, en espérant qu'il la comblerait jusqu'au bout cette fois. Il entra en elle avec hâte, tellement il avait besoin de se soulager en elle. Elle gémit de plaisir de manière sonore, suivie par lui dans leur chant sacré de joie sexuelle, ensembles, en rythme.

A un moment, Lorena tira la tête de Severus vers elle. Elle espérait l'embrasser. Après tout, il pouvait bien se laisser aller, pour une fois. En fait, les seules fois où il se permettait de lâcher prise sur lui-même, c'était quand il faisait l'amour avec Lorena. Même quand il couchait avec d'autres femmes, il gardait le contrôle de lui-même. C'était encore plus vrai quand il fréquentait les prostituées – l'on n'était jamais trop prudent. Il s'était écoulé beaucoup de temps entre Lorena et la dernière femme qu'il avait eue avant elle. Cette dernière femme qu'il avait achetée dans un bordel de l'Allée des Embrumes, par une chaude nuit d'été...

Mais avec Lorena, Severus pouvait lâcher prise. Il pouvait être lui-même. Il savait qu'elle ne lui ferait pas de mal, elle ne prendrait pas avantage sur lui, malgré qu'elle fût une Serpentarde, malgré la puissante magie dont elle disposait. Elle l'aimait bien trop pour cela. Elle l'attira vers elle pour un baiser. Il comprit ce que ce geste impliquerait, si la langue de la jeune femme se glissait entre ses lèvres, ses dents, pour finalement rencontrer la sienne dans un duo langoureux. Ce geste permettrait au Veritaserum de passer d'elle à lui. Il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas consentir à ce que cela arrive.

Severus détourna la tête de celle de sa partenaire pour éviter le baiser. Le baiser lui atterrit sur la joue. Il se tendit sur ses bras pour éloigner son visage de celui de Lorena. Il poussa plus vite et plus profond en elle, accélérant pour que sa propre jouissance vienne. Lorena comprit qu'il ne cèderait pas. Elle gémit, suppliant pour que vienne de lui un peu de tendresse, lui agrippant le dos de ses mains, mais il ne fit aucun geste en ce sens. _Quel genre d'homme es-tu ?_

Lorena sentit son cœur se dilater de tristesse au milieu du plaisir. Ce n'était pas là du tout de l'amour. Lui infliger de la peine dans le plaisir, c'était là une torture, une vraie torture. Severus s'était montré bien plus aimant dans la caverne. Cette époque était bien révolue. Ce n'était plus que du désir charnel. L'effet du Veritaserum se dissipait mais elle voulait toujours lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, de toutes les fibres de son être. C'était la vérité et elle n'avait pas besoin de Veritaserum pour l'exprimer. Pourtant, à voir son comportement actuel avec elle, elle se ravisa. Elle le laissa la prendre et tirer son plaisir d'elle.

Chaque fois que Severus poussait son sexe en elle, il lui disait des mots vicieux et obscènes, lui rappelant combien elle était bonne comme putain, combien c'était bon de tirer un coup avec elle, qu'elle lui appartenait, qu'elle était une possession qu'il ne partageait pas, jusqu'au moment où son plaisir d'homme devint bien trop insupportable pour être contenu et maîtrisé.

Il baissa la tête jusqu'au cou de Lorena, ses lèvres y rencontrant là sa peau. Quelques secondes après, elle y ressentit une douleur fulgurante, rapidement suivie de la sensation de sa langue l'y léchant la peau. Il l'avait de nouveau mordue. La morsure d'amour avait dû déclencher son orgasme d'une manière ou d'une autre, car il expulsa sa semence en elle en plusieurs giclées profondes. Il gémit, gronda et grogna bruyamment, aveuglé par l'éclair de sa jouissance qui consumait jusqu'à son âme même. Lorena ne réagit même pas, le cœur lourd de tristesse. Elle l'aimait. Il usait d'elle.

Une fois qu'il fût satisfait d'elle, Severus se releva et se rajusta. Il raviva le feu dans la cheminée. Lorena était à présent assise sur le tapis, une main sur le cou là où il l'avait mordue, son regard gris pâle et vide perdu devant elle, une absolue tristesse sur les traits de son visage. Il ne l'avait pas violée mais il n'avait pas été tendre et aimant non plus. Il l'avait possédée comme un égoïste et elle se sentait comme une putain. Humiliée et dégradée. _Quel genre d'homme es-tu ?_

"Maintenant, j'espère que la leçon t'est bien entrée dans la tête, Lorena. Je te le répète : chaque fois que tu iras voir un autre homme que moi, je te traiterai comme je viens de le faire. Tu es avertie. Tu m'appartiens et à moi seul ! Je ne partage pas. C'est clair ?"

Comme elle ne répondait pas assez vite, il l'attira vers lui, l'obligeant à se lever. Elle frissonna de froid. Il le sentit et l'enveloppa dans ses bras, sa robe noire de professeur autour d'elle. "Est-ce clair pour toi maintenant que tu es mienne ?" répéta-t-il de sa voix douce mais dangereuse.

Elle hocha la tête faiblement. _Ce qui est clair, c'est que je ne suis que ton jouet, un objet dont tu peux user pour ton propre plaisir, _songea-t-elle avec amertume. Plus que jamais, elle ne souhaitait pas finir avec lui, malgré l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. _Quel genre d'homme es-tu, Severus ?_

Il la ramena à son lit, et l'y abandonna. Il plaça des gardes sur la porte principale du dortoir, pour qu'elle ne sorte pas en douce du quartier des Serpentards. Mais tout ce que Lorena voulait faire, c'était de ramper au fond de son lit et de sombrer dans l'oubli de ce qui l'entourait. Elle voulait oublier Severus, son amour pour lui, la façon dont il avait usé d'elle. Elle ne voulait rien d'autre que de succomber au sommeil, de se libérer de tous ces événements pendant quelques heures, dans une amnésie que seuls le sommeil et la mort pouvait apporter.

Il était presque trois heures du matin. Severus avait voulu passer la soirée à l'Impasse du Tisseur, espérant remettre Lorena dans son lit. Mais en tout et pour tout, ce changement de plans lui avait été des plus favorables à cet égard. Il avait même réussi à réaliser l'un de ses fantasmes : coucher avec elle dans son dortoir. Il lui traversa même l'esprit qu'il devrait remercier Alastor Maugrey après tout. En songeant à l'ex-Auror, un sourire mauvais dessina ses lèvres, alors qu'il quittait le dortoir pour retourner à ses propres appartements.

_**

* * *

**_

Le titre de ce chapitre vient de la chanson par Ray Charles, chantée par ses choristes : "What Kind Of Man Are You ?" (« Quel genre d'homme es-tu ? »). On peut d'ailleurs l'entendre dans l'excellent film

**Ray**_** avec Jamie Foxx. J'adore cette chanson, je trouve ses paroles des plus appropriées ici. Quel genre d'homme es-tu, Severus ? Te venger ainsi sur Lorena d'une manière des plus Serpentarde...**_

_**Je me suis aussi inspirée de la scène dans**_** La Coupe de Fe****u**_**, entre Severus et Harry, après que ce dernier ait surpris Igor Karkaroff discutant avec le Maître des Potions à propos de la Marque des Ténèbres. Severus, qui pensait alors que c'était Harry qui piquait dans sa réserve, l'avait menacé de lui verser du Veritaserum dans son jus de citrouille… J'ai utilisé des répliques de Severus (ça passe mieux en anglais !), sauf qu'ici, il met réellement sa menace à exécution.**_

_**Merci de faire des revues, plein de revues, j'en ai besoin, les muses aussi ! Cette histoire collecte en moyenne une trentaine de personne par jour... et pas plus de revues que ça ? Faut qu'on m'explique... Si vous aimez cette histoire, alors dites-le ! - pas avec des fleurs, mais avec des revues.**_


	77. Comme si je l'avais toujours su

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**77 – Comme si je l'avais toujours su**

Lorena ne s'endormit pas immédiatement, malgré les relations sexuelles qu'elle avait eues cette nuit-là, d'abord avec Alastor, puis avec Severus. En y repensant, peut-être que le Maître des Potions avait raison : elle avait couché avec deux hommes au cours de la même nuit, elle n'était après tout qu'une garce, une putain. Seule avec un enfant, sans être mariée, c'est ainsi qu'elle finirait. Comme l'une de ces putains qui travaillaient dans l'Allée des Embrumes, que Severus semblait connaître si bien. Peut-être qu'il finirait par devenir l'un de ses clients… Son imagination menaçait de l'emporter au-delà des limites établies par sa raison. Cette dernière finit par avoir le dessus. Pas sûr que Severus la laisserait déchoir ainsi. Il était si possessif ! Il le lui disait suffisamment, qu'elle était sienne ! Il l'avait même marquée deux fois en la mordant. Si elle devait devenir une putain, ce ne serait que pour être la sienne et la sienne uniquement.

Le problème, c'était qu'elle ne souhaitait pas devenir une putain, pas la putain personnelle d'un seul homme. Elle voulait aimer et être aimée.

De plus, la question du Serment Inviolable restait pleine et entière : il avait juré sur sa vie qu'il l'épouserait – pour lui éviter ce même destin. Le mariage… avec un homme qui la traiterait comme une putain… _Oh, quel destin…_ Elle pleura en silence et finit par s'endormir.

* * *

Le lendemain, Lorena se réveilla. Le premier souvenir qui lui revint en mémoire fut le plaisir qu'elle avait eu de deux hommes. La tendresse d'Alastor. La possessivité de Severus. Puis, aussi subitement, la mélancolie s'empara de son âme. Elle s'était rendue dans les appartements d'Alastor Maugrey pour un peu d'amour et d'attention, avant de quitter les lieux et se faire surprendre dans les corridors par Severus. Le Maître des Potions l'avait traînée avec lui pour retourner à son dortoir et là…

Là, il avait usé d'elle. Il l'avait punie pour un crime, le crime de l'amour, pour avoir été désirée et aimée pour ce qu'elle était, par un autre homme. Il avait usé d'elle dans son propre intérêt égoïste, pour mieux l'humilier par ses paroles et ses actes, tout en la revendiquant comme sienne totalement et absolument.

Lorena resta au lit, réfléchissant à tous ces événements. Elle n'avait pas envie se lever. Elle voulait se rendormir, même si elle n'avait pas besoin de sommeil. Elle voulait seulement oublier tout cela.

Elle demeura ainsi pendant de longues minutes, songeant à ce qu'elle allait faire avec ces deux hommes, Severus et Alastor. Est-ce qu'elle continuerait avec Alastor, prenant ainsi le risque d'être encore plus humiliée par Severus s'il la surprenait encore une fois ? La question méritait une réflexion sérieuse, c'était certain. Continuerait-elle avec Severus, après la façon dont il l'avait traitée ? Non. Elle était sûre de cela. Lentement, elle prit sa décision, pesant le pour et le contre. Non, elle ne le laisserait pas user d'elle encore comme il l'avait fait. C'était fini avec lui. Oui, elle le lui dirait. Peu importe sa colère. Elle s'en moquait. C'était fini, définitivement, entre eux deux. De la sorte, elle serait libre de revoir Alastor si elle le voulait. Dernier détail et non des moindres, elle ne pouvait pas épouser un homme qui la méprisait autant, comme il l'avait fait la nuit précédente.

Et encore, il y avait ce Serment Inviolable… Et l'enfant.

Lorena soupira. Soudain, elle fit prise d'inspiration : Le Serment obligeait Severus Rogue à l'épouser. Mais il ne l'obligeait pas, _elle_, à l'épouser. C'était lui qui était lié par le Serment, pas elle. Peut-être que le Serment prenait en compte le fait que l'homme ne prendrait pas ses responsabilités. Peut-être que le Serment avait pris en compte que c'était elle qui souhaitait le mariage, et non pas l'homme. Peut-être, si elle était _celle_ à décider de cette question – décidant de ne pas se marier – cela rendrait le Serment inopérant. _Peut-être…_ Cette perspective valait la peine d'être prise en considération.

Cette pensée positive la fit se sentir mieux et elle se leva pour se préparer. Elle se rendit à la salle de bains, là où se trouvait le miroir enchanté mis en place pour son usage. Elle était en train de se brosser les cheveux quand l'instrument magique se mit à parler.

"Chère Lorena, vous semblez avoir passé une nuit des plus agréables. Pourquoi tant de tristesse sur votre visage ?"

Lorena fut surprise. "Agréable ? Tristesse ?" Bon, cela résumait sa nuit plutôt adéquatement. "Si vous le dites…" Elle n'avait pas envie de parler de cette nuit-là. C'était personnel et elle se sentait suffisamment mal à cause de cela. En silence, elle prit sa serviette de bain et entra dans l'une des douches. L'eau chaude lui fit du bien. Sa main caressa son ventre, alors qu'elle sentait son bébé bouger à l'intérieur de son utérus.

Elle songea au petit garçon. Son Alan. _Mon fils._ Non, elle ne le laisserait pas grandir avec un homme tel que Severus comme père – même s'il était son père biologique. Impossible. Elle ne laisserait pas son petit Alan devenir comme son père, un homme brutal et vicieux, pour devenir très certainement un Mangemort par la suite. Alastor Maugrey ferait un bien meilleur père à son avis.

Sa décision fut prise. Elle fuirait seulement Poudlard. Elle était consciente que les choses ne seraient pas aussi faciles, en étant jeune, aveugle et seule. Mais après tout, elle pourrait revenir dans le monde moldu, là où l'on ne considérait pas les mères célibataires d'un mauvais oeil. Elle recevrait un peu d'aide, pour l'aider à redémarrer, afin qu'elle puisse s'installer dans la vie et être perdue pour le monde magique. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait revoir Alastor Maugrey après avoir fui, discrètement d'abord.

Lorena pensa à sa grand-mère. La vieille femme en avait fait de même dans sa jeunesse : s'échappant apparemment à un passé dont elle ne voulait plus, se mariant et ayant des enfants. Elle pouvait certes en faire autant. Sauf que sa grand-mère n'avait pas été aveugle, elle n'avait pas été enceinte ni n'avait d'enfant en remorque. Surtout, sa grand-mère n'avait pas eu les trois sorciers les plus puissants de son temps à ses trousses.

La jeune sorcière ne s'arrêta pas à ces considérations. Elle avait le bon exemple de sa grand-mère qui avait coupé les ponts avec son passé et son monde. Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas en faire autant après tout ?

Elle en était là de ses pensées quand elle entendit du bruit dans son dortoir. Elle se rappela subitement qu'elle avait laissé sa baguette sur sa table de nuit. Elle soupira, songeant qu'elle comptait probablement beaucoup trop sur ses aptitudes à faire de la magie sans baguette pour la sauver d'une situation scabreuse. De plus, Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sûr qui fût. Enfin, vraiment ?

Elle sortit de la salle de bains. "Qui est là ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Seulement moi, Lorena," fit la voix profonde et soyeuse du Maître des Potions. "Je suis venue vous chercher. Le Directeur nous attend. Il veut nous voir. Etes-vous prête ?"

_Nous voir ?_ _Pourquoi faire ?_ Lorena sentit un poids étrange lui tomber soudainement sur l'estomac. "Donnez-moi une minute ou deux, _Professeur_." Elle était revenue à son titre, ressentant le besoin de mettre de la distance entre eux deux après les événements de la nuit dernière.

Severus le perçut aussi. Il ne dit rien. Il la vit s'asseoir sur le lit, à mettre ses chaussures. Il l'observa, admirant combien ses gestes étaient précis, malgré sa cécité. Quand elle faisait quelque chose, ses yeux étaient fixés devant elle, sans regarder ce qu'elle faisait, ce qui semblait toujours étrange chez une personne qui ne paraissait pas aveugle à première vue.

"Avez-vous mangé ?" demanda-t-il, essayant d'alléger la tension entre eux deux.

"Oui, j'ai mangé. Un elfe de maison m'a apporté quelque chose," mentit-elle. Lorena n'avait pas faim et elle ne souhaitait pas qu'on la nourrisse de force – et encore moins par le Maître des Potions. Son ton décidé et final montra à Severus qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à insister. Elle avait aussi fermé son esprit avec l'Occlumencie, au cas où il se montrerait un peu trop curieux.

Une fois prête, Severus se rapprocha d'elle et lui prit le coude pour la guider, comme il le faisait habituellement. Lorena ne dit rien mais ce geste l'agaça. Après ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit précédente, elle ne voulait plus qu'il la touche. Cependant, elle savait faire preuve de patience. Sous peu, elle n'aurait plus besoin de supporter sa présence. Sous peu, elle serait partie.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent tous les deux au bureau du Directeur. Minerva était là et elle se plaça aux côtés de Lorena, la menant vers la chaise qui avait été préparée à son intention. Severus se sentit froissé : c'était là son rôle, que de mener la jeune sorcière. Sa jeune sorcière. Mais l'était-elle toujours ? Ils n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot sur le chemin vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Lorena avait laissé Minerva lui prendre le bras, sans même une parole ou un geste pour lui.

Lorena s'assit, en face du Directeur. Minerva était assise à côté d'elle. Severus se tenait juste derrière Lorena, comme s'il voulait poser ses mains sur ses épaules en soutien.

"Lorena, nous sommes ici ensemble parce que nous avons trouvé des informations sur votre grand-mère. J'ai demandé au Professeur McGonagall d'être présente en sa qualité de Directrice Adjointe." Il prit une courte inspiration. Il décida d'aller droit au but. "Lorena, vous nous avez fourni le nom de jeune fille de votre grand-mère. Vous vous souvenez de son prénom ?"

"Eh bien, elle était connue sous le nom de Cassie. Je ne l'appelais jamais comme ça, c'était ma grand-mère. Pour moi, c'était « Grand-Ma ». Mais je me souviens que ses amies et les voisins l'appelaient « Cassie ». Ma mère avait l'habitude de l'appeler « Maman Cassie ». Mon père l'appelait seulement « Maman ». Mon grand-père appelait sa femme « Cassie ». Je ne lui connais pas d'autre nom. Peut-être que c'est un diminutif pour… « Cassandra » ? J'en sais rien."

"Lorena, il semblerait que votre grand-mère cachait plus d'un secret. Non seulement à vous mais aussi au reste de votre famille. Vous viviez avec elle. Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de quoi que ce soit… de particulier… d'étrange, à son sujet ?"

Lorena fronça les sourcils. "Etrange ? Que voulez-vous dire ?" Le trou dans son estomac s'agrandit – malgré la place qu'y occupait son enfant.

"Avait-elle d'autres talents que les autres femmes de son âge et de son milieu n'avait pas ? Ou qu'elle n'aurait pas dû avoir ?"

Lorena baissa les yeux, pensive. "Elle pouvait parler avec les créatures. Elle l'a transmis à mon père et à moi. Elle… pouvait soigner les gens en utilisant des trucs qu'elle concoctait dans sa cuisine." Sa conversation avec son père lui revint en mémoire. "Nous vivions dans un quartier pauvre. Les gens n'avaient pas toujours assez d'argent pour aller chez le médecin. Ils venaient voir ma grand-mère à la place. Surtout les femmes enceintes. J'étais trop jeune pour comprendre alors, mais ma dernière conversation avec mon père m'a confirmée ce la maturité m'avait fait saisir. Elle aidait les femmes à accoucher, en se rendant chez elles. Elle… recevait certaines femmes chez elles et leur donnait des trucs pour…" Elle comprit soudainement. "Des trucs pour arrêter les grossesses non-désirées." Ses yeux clignèrent. "Je me souviens qu'une fois, un été, j'étais déjà inscrite ici. Une jeune femme était venue la voir avec sa mère. Elle était désespérée. Ma grand-mère lui a donné quelque chose à boire. Quand j'ai demandé à ma grand-mère à ce propos, une fois que ces femmes étaient parties, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'expliquerait tout en temps voulu, que j'étais trop jeune pour comprendre. Elle est morte avant… Elle…"

Soudain, Lorena posa une main sur la bouche. "Oh Merlin… Ses aptitudes de guérisseuse… les trucs qu'elle concoctait… le langage des créatures…" La vérité s'abattit sur elle. "Ma grand-mère… c'était une sorcière, n'est-ce pas ?"

Dumbledore eut un regard compatissant pour elle. "Oui, Lorena. Votre grand-mère était en effet une sorcière. Et non, son prénom n'était pas Cassandra. Elle s'appelait Cassiope. Cassiope Gaunt."

Minerva et Albus regardait la jeune femme, en quête d'un signe qui montrerait qu'elle était bouleversée ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Son regard avait quelque chose de vitreux, presque rêveur. "C'est étrange… C'est comme si… comme si je l'avais toujours… je l'avais toujours su."

Elle demeura silencieuse, laissant la nouvelle s'imprégner en elle. Elle sentit les mains de Severus sur ses épaules, dans un geste réconfortant. Par réflexe, elle posa une main sur la sienne, reconnaissant son mouvement en saisissant sa main légèrement. "Comment est-ce que vous le savez ? Je veux dire, son prénom ? Dites-moi, Monsieur le Directeur, parlez-moi plus d'elle. S'il vous plaît."

"Il faut que je vous explique quelque chose en premier, Lorena," continua Albus. "Vous êtes-vous déjà demandée comment nous savons à qui envoyer ces lettres d'invitation pour intégrer Poudlard ?"

"Les lettres envoyées aux élèves de première année ?"

"Oui."

Elle secoua la tête. "Non, monsieur."

"Il y a une plume magique, enchantée pour détecter toutes les naissances magiques. Lorsque votre fils naîtra, la plume enregistrera sa naissance. Pourvu qu'il soit magique, ce qui va arriver très certainement, étant donné ses parents. Onze ans après qu'une naissance ait lieu avant la date butoir du 31 Août, les filles et les garçons reçoivent leurs lettres d'invitation pour intégrer l'Ecole. Tout comme vous. Sauf que vous l'aviez reçue l'année d'après, puisque votre date de naissance tombe après cette date. Donc il y a une liste dans nos archives de toutes les naissances magiques. Elle est archivée par année de naissance." Il s'arrêta, vérifiant si Lorena suivait toujours ses explications. "J'ai vérifié l'année « 1920 », l'année de naissance de votre grand-mère. J'ai effectivement quelque chose." Une autre pause. "Votre grand-mère est née le 1er Mai 1920. Donc elle a reçu sa lettre d'invitation pour entrer à Poudlard au cours de l'été 1931. Elle a été scolarisée à Poudlard et a obtenu son diplôme en Juin 1938. Bien entendu, elle est enregistrée ici sous son nom de jeune fille, « Gaunt ». Nous avons trouvé une Cassiope Gaunt qui correspond à ce nom de famille et à cette date de naissance."

"Si vous le dites, Professeur."

"Ce n'est pas moi. C'est la plume magique qui le dit. Cassiope Gaunt, née le 1er Mai 1920…"

"Beltaine. Elle était née à Beltaine," fit soudain Lorena. "Désolée, Professeur."

"C'est juste. Il y a aussi d'autres détails que la plume magique détecte. Le statut de sang. C'était une sorcière de sang-pur. Vous n'êtes pas une née-moldue, Lorena. Pas avec une aïeule issue d'une famille de sang-purs. Par conséquent, vous entrez dans la catégorie des « sang-mêlés ». Tout comme Severus ici présent."

Lorena réagit. Elle était clairement surprise. "Moi ? Une sang-mêlée ?" Elle avait tellement l'habitude d'être définie comme une née-moldue – et même une Sang-de-Bourbe, dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Elle s'en moquait. Elle avait toujours été aveugle au statut du sang, pour ainsi dire.

"Oui. Votre parenté devrait expliquer certains phénomènes comme votre aptitude à parler le Fourchelang. En fait, c'est ce qui m'a poussé à creuser un peu plus dans votre histoire familiale en tout premier. De là ma question à propos du nom de jeune fille de votre grand-mère, vous vous souvenez ? Vous me revenez non seulement avec son nom de jeune fille mais aussi son année de naissance. Cela a été des plus utiles. A présent, Lorena, j'aurais besoin d'autres informations, des informations plus complètes sur la famille de votre grand-mère. Votre famille."

"Comme quoi ?"

"Vous avez parlé de votre père, mais avait-il d'autres frères et soeurs ? Et votre grand-père ?"

Lorena fronça les sourcils. "Est-ce que vos archives contiennent quelque chose sur d'autres Nottingham ?" Le silence tomba sur le bureau. Lorena sentit qu'elle avait touché dans le mille. "Suis-je le seul enfant magique de cette famille ?"

"Tant que je n'ai pas l'année de naissance des autres membres de votre famille, je ne peux rien dire. Nos archives sont classées par année de naissance."

"Je vois. Non, je n'ai pas d'autres informations…" Elle s'arrêta brusquement. "Le cimetière. Je ne me souviens pas de toutes les informations mais le caveau familial… ça devrait être inscrit sur la stèle. Ils sont tous là-bas. Je me souviens…" Elle retomba dans le silence, son regard de nouveau dans le vide, mais cette fois, ils semblaient humides. "Il y avait des choses dont nous ne parlions jamais. Des gens dont nous ne parlions jamais parce que je savais que… que ça faisait de la peine à ma grand-mère." Elle semblait faire un effort extraordinaire pour se rappeler. "J'ai besoin de retourner au cimetière."

Elle sentit une pression sur ses épaules, en provenance de deux mains vigoureuses. Curieusement, elle perçut une sensation de chatouille a niveau de son anneau de Serpents-d'Amour. "J'irai avec Mlle Nottingham, bien entendu," fit Severus.

"C'est une très bonne idée. Lorena, Severus vous y accompagnera pour prendre ces informations car vous ne pouvez pas Transplaner toute seule."

Cette perspective ne plaisait pas à la jeune femme mais elle le cacha soigneusement. De plus, cette histoire de famille commençait à être réellement des plus intéressantes.

"Il y a sa maison dans le voisinage aussi. La maison de ma grand-mère. Je crois… qu'il pourrait s'y trouver des choses intéressantes dedans. Je n'y suis pas retournée depuis…" _Depuis ses funérailles._ "Depuis qu'elle est morte." La tristesse dans sa voix était indéniable.

"Si cette idée vous convient, Lorena, allez-y. Severus sera avec vous, vous n'avez rien à craindre."

"Je n'aurai pas peur dans la maison de ma grand-mère," répliqua-t-elle fermement, presque avec défiance.

"Bien. C'est réglé. Minerva, pourriez-vous guider Lorena dehors ? J'ai besoin de parler avec Severus. Seul."

Le Professeur de Métamorphose acquiesça. Elle posa une main sur le bras de la jeune femme pour la mener hors du bureau. Lorena était debout quand soudain, elle fut prise de vertiges. Les bras de Severus la saisirent avant qu'elle ne puisse se faire mal toute seule.

Tout sombra dans le noir autour d'elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint à elle-même. Elle était alitée sur un canapé, une voix riche et profonde murmurant des incantations. Elle reconnut la voix de Severus.

"Est-ce qu'elle a prit son petit-déjeuner ce matin ?" demanda une voix féminine que Lorena reconnut comme appartenant à Minerva McGonagall. "Severus ?"

"Mlle Nottingham, pourriez-vous répondre au Professeur McGonagall ?"

Les yeux gris pâle et vides de Lorena étaient à présent grand ouverts. "Non…" bredouilla-t-elle.

"Vous m'aviez dit que vous aviez mangé," fit doucement Severus. Pourtant, la colère dans son ton réservé ne pouvait être mise en doute.

"Je n'avais pas faim, monsieur." Il perçut la tristesse dans son ton. Il comprit qu'elle avait été très affectée par les événements de la nuit précédente. Il jugea sage de ne pas insister.

"Vous ne quitterez pas ce bureau non sans avoir mangé un morceau, Lorena," fit la voix calme de Dumbledore. Il réchauffa du thé dans une bouilloire à côté, tandis que Minerva retrouva une boîte de biscuits écossais cachée dans les armoires du Directeur.

Severus aida Lorena à s'asseoir. Ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme étaient chaleureux et vigoureux. Soudain, elle souhaita demeurer dans ses bras pour le restant de la journée. La sensation de chatouille sur son anneau de Serpents-d'Amour était forte mais agréable.

Minerva lui tendit une petite assiette de biscuits tandis qu'Albus lui passait une tasse de thé. "Buvez et mangez," dit-il. "Vous ne sortirez pas avec un estomac vide." Il se tourna vers Severus. "J'ai besoin de vous parler, mon garçon. Laissons les dames ici."

Severus suivit le Directeur dans l'autre bureau. Mais juste avant que les deux hommes partent, elle se tourna vers le Directeur. "Professeur Dumbledore ?"

"Oui ?"

"Vous savez… si ma grand-mère a été à Poudlard, où… où est-ce qu'elle a été envoyée, je veux dire, dans quelle Maison ?"

Dumbledore sourit. "Je me demandais si vous poseriez cette question. Elle a été envoyée à Serpentard."

La jeune femme sourit. "Ca pourrait bien expliquer certaines choses alors." Bien qu'elle fût toujours persuadée que le Choixpeau l'avait placée chez Serpentard parce qu'elle _avait besoin_ d'y être. Non pas à cause de traditions familiale ou autre.

"Alors, Albus, de quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? Quelque chose à propos de l'Ordre ?" demanda Severus une fois qu'il était certain qu'ils ne seraient pas entendus.

"Non, mon garçon. C'est à propos de Lorena. De sa famille. Lorsque vous vous rendrez dans la maison de sa grand-mère, soyez prudent. Vérifiez d'abord s'il reste des relents de Magie Noire à l'intérieur."

Severus fronça les sourcils. "Que voulez-vous dire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y aurait de la Magie Noire dans une maison moldue ?"

"C'est là un aspect dont je ne peux pas vous parler pour le moment. Prêtez seulement attention à ce détail."

"Vous soupçonnez quelque chose ? Vous avez des soupçons en fait."

"Oui. Mais je ne peux pas divulguer ce que je sais avec vous pour le moment. J'ai besoin d'obtenir ces informations en premier pour confirmer un soupçon que j'ai."

Severus avait l'air en colère. "Vous ne me faites pas confiance ! Vous me faites confiance pour prendre soin d'une fille ou bien pour aller voir s'il y a de la Magie Noire dans des maisons moldues, mais vous ne me faites pas confiance pour le reste !"

"Non, Severus, vous êtes injuste. Vous savez que je vous fais confiance pour bien plus que ça. Espionner Voldemort est un travail que je ne confierais à personne d'autre que vous. Quant à la Magie Noire, vous êtes mon meilleur expert sur le sujet. L'un des meilleurs qui soit. Dernier point et non des moindres, je ne peux pas prendre le risque que Lorena apprenne de votre esprit des détails que je ne veux qu'elle sache pour le moment. C'est une télépathe de contact."

"Je suis un Occlumens."

"Je le sais. Et un des plus compétents. Cependant, je veux qu'elle apprenne la vérité en temps voulu. Quant à vous, je ne veux pas que vous soyez influencé dans votre recherche. Vous en saurez plus une fois que mes soupçons sur sa famille seront confirmés. Après cela, vous ne pourrez plus dire que je ne vous fait pas confiance."

Sur ces paroles, le Directeur congédia son Maître des Potions. Severus savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus et il quitta aussi le bureau.

* * *

Lorena se sentait mieux, attendant dans le bureau Severus avec Minerva McGonagall. Elle n'avait pas été très contente d'apprendre que Severus l'accompagnerait chez sa grand-mère. Elle avait prévu de préparer sa fuite. Tout ceci retarderait son départ. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de refuser d'aider le Directeur sur cette affaire – cela paraîtrait suspect. Par ailleurs, sa curiosité était éveillée. Elle voulait _savoir_.

Les deux femmes bavardaient sur la grossesse de Lorena. "Ah, Severus !" Minerva aida Lorena à se lever du canapé pour venir à la rencontre du Maître des Potions.

"Nous devons partir, Mlle Nottingham. Le Directeur souhaite avoir ces informations aussi rapidement que possible," dit-il d'un ton très formel.

Lorena baissa la tête en signe de soumission. "Certainement, Professeur."

Severus lui saisit le bras sans d'autres explications pour sa collègue. Ils repartirent vers les cachots. "Nous Transplanerons de mes appartements," lui murmura-t-il.

Une fois là, il ferma la porte et jeta un sort de silence sur la pièce. "Connaissez-vous un endroit près de la maison de votre grand-mère ou du cimetière, où nous pourrions Transplaner en toute sécurité et sans être vus ?"

Lorena prit un moment pour réfléchir. Elle semblait faire un effort terrible pour figurer les lieux. "Le cimetière se trouve juste à côté de l'église. Il y a la forêt non loin. Ce n'est pas très loin de la maison de ma grand-mère. Du cimetière, nous pouvons aller chez elle à pied."

"Bien. Nous essayerons la forêt. Veuillez me montrer seulement dans vos souvenirs à quoi ressemblent les lieux, car je ne les connais pas."

"Vous pouvez y aller avec la Légilimencie, Professeur," fit-elle doucement. "S'il vous plaît… allez-y doucement…"

"Oui," dit-il tout en lui prenant le visage dans ses mains puissantes. Son regard sombre fixa ses yeux gris pâle et vides, avant d'entre dans son esprit, aussi gentiment qu'il l'avait promis. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance et lui offrit à voir les images dont il avait besoin. Au bout de quelques minutes ainsi passées, il quitta son esprit. "Cela devrait suffire, merci."

"Le nom de cet endroit est… Upper Stratton. Au sud de Nottingham. Il s'agit de l'église St. Michael."

"Allons prendre votre cape pour que nous puissions partir maintenant," lui ordonna Severus.

Elle hocha la tête et ils sortirent de ses quartiers, de retour vers les dortoirs de Serpentard. Une fois là, elle vérifia sa robe avec le miroir enchanté, enfila sa cape et s'assura que sa baguette était toujours bien glissée dans sa manche droite. "Je suis prête, Professeur."

Il la prit par le coude et ils retournèrent à ses appartements pour Transplaner. Là, il la prit entre ses bras. "Etablissez un contact télépathique avec moi, projetez les images de vos souvenirs dans mon esprit pour que je puisse avoir une meilleure vue des lieux où nous sommes supposés Transplaner. J'en ai une idée mais avec vos souvenirs dans mon esprit, le Transplanage sera encore plus efficace."

Lorena acquiesça d'un geste de la tête. Elle posa les deux mains sur les tempes de l'homme et entra dans son esprit avec douceur, projetant les images du bout de forêt situé à côté de l'église. En une seconde, ils disparurent.

_**

* * *

**_

On dirait que Lorena en a appris plus sur sa lignée.

_**Mais pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore veut que Severus vérifie des restes de Magie Noire dans une maison moldue ?**_

_**Les noms de lieux sont bien évidemment fictifs. Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds à Nottingham…**_

_**Merci de laisser des revues, plein de revues ! Les muses ont faim.**_


	78. Retour vers le passé

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**78 – Retour vers le passé**

Ils Transplanèrent quelques secondes plus tard dans une forêt. Severus balaya du regard les lieux alentour et découvrit qu'ils avaient atteint la bonne destination. Il n'y avait personne dans les parages. Au loin, la cloche d'une église sonna douze coups. Il était midi.

"C'est la cloche de St. Michael. Je la reconnais," fit doucement Lorena. "Par ici," lui montra-t-elle d'un geste de la main, manifestement guidée par le son.

Ils s'y rendirent. Severus ne tarda pas à repérer bientôt l'église et le petit cimetière attenant. Il avait une main sur le coude de la jeune femme, comme à son habitude lorsqu'il la guidait dans le château. Ainsi, ils n'apparaîtraient pas comme trop intimes l'un avec l'autre aux yeux d'autrui.

Severus ouvrit le portail du cimetière. "Mlle Nottingham, est-ce que vous vous rappelez où se trouve le caveau de votre famille ?"

Elle sembla faire un effort de mémoire. "Sur le coté droit, quand on entre dans le cimetière."

Ils marchèrent en silence. Severus vérifia les noms sur les stèles, à la recherche d'une tombe portant le nom de Nottingham. Lorena lui avait expliqué que le caveau était fait d'un granit rouge-brun, avec les noms et les dates gravés dessus en blanc.

Ils finirent par le retrouver. Lorena quitta le bras de Severus, se baissa afin de pouvoir toucher le granit, ses mains palpant la stèle. Une fois qu'elle eut trouvé la pierre portant les noms, elle s'assit sur la dalle horizontale de granit. Severus en fit autant, de l'autre côté, curieux de lire les noms lui aussi. "Nous sommes seuls, Professeur ?"

"Oui, nous le sommes."

Lorena sortit sa baguette. Elle murmura quelques incantations sur la pierre et bientôt, un vase en verre apparut, avec des roses dedans, invoqué à partir du néant. Elle les plaça sur la dalle. Elle remit sa baguette dans la manche de son vêtement. "Ma mère et ma grand-mère aimaient les roses." Ses doigts trouvèrent les gravures sur la stèle.

"Peter Lord Nottingham." _Epoux bien-aimé,_ pouvait-on lire dessous. "Mon grand-père." L'homme était né en 1915. Il était décédé en 1982. "Il avait 66 ans. Pas très vieux mais je suppose que le travail en usine a eu raison de lui. J'avais 8 ans quand il est mort mais je me souviens bien de lui."

"Il était moldu ?"

"Oui. Puis ma grand-mère. C'est bizarre, on peut lire qu'ils n'ont pas mentionné son nom en entier. Juste « Cassie Nottingham ». Pas « Cassiope ». Pas même son nom de jeune fille. _Mère et Grand-mère bien-aimée._ Née en 1920. Décédée en 1990. J'étais sur le point d'entrer en cinquième année. Elle est morte avant mes seize ans. Je suis entrée à Poudlard avec une année de retard, à cause de la date butoir du 31 Août. Je suis née le 9 Septembre, donc j'avais 12 ans quand j'ai commencé ma première année en fait."

"Ca arrive à certains étudiants en effet." Il s'arrêta. "Il y a d'autres noms. Qui sont-ils ?" demanda Severus. Il pouvait lire trois autres noms gravés dans la pierre.

"Elizabeth Lady Nottingham, 1945-1956. William Lord Nottingham, 1947-1958. Le frère et la sœur aînés de mon père. Mon père est né en 1949."

Quelque chose d'étrange interpellait Severus. Il trouva rapidement. Il était si absorbé par sa découverte qu'il en oublia tout formalisme. "Lorena, est-ce que vous réalisez que ces deux gamins sont morts à l'âge de… onze ans ?" Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

"Oui, je le sais." Sa réponse lui montra qu'elle n'avait pas fait la relation. Severus garda ses soupçons pour lui. "Nous ne parlions jamais d'eux à la maison. Cela bouleversait vraiment ma grand-mère. C'étaient ses deux premiers enfants. Pour étrange que ça puisse paraître, mais mon père a survécu."

"Vous savez de quoi ils sont morts ?"

"Non. Ce n'était pas un sujet de discussion à la maison. Même mes parents n'en parlaient pas. Mon père avait été aussi assez perturbé par la perte de son frère et de sa soeur. Toutes les familles ont des sujets dont elles ne parlent jamais. Dans la nôtre, c'était ça. Ainsi que la question de la parenté de ma grand-mère."

Severus pouvait le comprendre. Il y avait des choses dont il ne voulait jamais discuter avec autrui. Des choses qu'il gardait profondément en lui, dans les recoins les plus sombres de son âme. La famille était l'une de ces choses.

Les doigts de Lorena s'attardèrent sur le dernier nom listé sous les autres. "Fiona Nottingham, née Campbell. 1951-1984." _Epouse et Mère bien-aimée_ était écrit sous le nom. "Sa mort a ravagé mon père. Il était une loque, heureusement, ma grand-mère était une femme solide. Elle avait été très touchée par la perte de sa belle-fille mais elle est restée forte. Elle considérait ma mère comme sa propre fille. Elle a demandé à mon père de venir vivre avec elle, pour que nous soyons tous les trois ensembles. Elle était seule, je suppose que ça fait du bien de se tenir les coudes ainsi, en de tels moments. Elle aimait ma mère et ma mère l'aimait beaucoup aussi."

Lorena essuya une larme sur la joue. "C'est incroyable, les parents que nous avons perdu en l'espace de quelques années seulement. Mon grand-père en 1982. Ma mère deux ans plus tard. Ma grand-mère en 1990. Je pense que ça a pas mal égaré mon père. Il a commencé à avoir des ennuis avec la police peu de temps après le décès de ma mère. J'ai toujours soupçonné que… que ma mère et sa mère étaient les seules femmes vaillantes capables de le tenir dans le droit chemin. Maintenant, elles sont parties et il est en train de pourrir en prison." Elle exhala un soupir profond, la tristesse sur le visage.

"Votre mère était-elle aussi une moldue ?"

"Oui… J'entends quelqu'un venir, Professeur." Elle se leva d'elle-même, s'appuyant sur la stèle. Elle arrangea sa cape rapidement autour d'elle pour que personne ne puisse voir son ventre de femme enceinte.

Le portail n'était pas visible du caveau des Nottingham mais Lorena avait entendu le portail s'ouvrir et des pas piétiner le gravier. Au loin, on entendait deux voix de femmes parler.

Severus se posta aux côtés de Lorena, juste au cas où. Il doutait franchement que des Mangemorts les aient suivis ici mais il préféra être prêt à protéger Lorena de son propre corps si besoin était.

"Ca ira, Professeur, je connais ces voix," lui murmura Lorena.

"Je suis toujours étonné par la finesse de votre ouïe, Mlle Nottingham."

"Disons que c'est une compétence nécessaire à la survie," dit-elle, mi-moqueuse, mi-sérieuse.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire en coin avant de tourner la tête vers les deux femmes qui venaient vers eux. Severus ressentit soudainement un puissant besoin de l'embrasser. Mais son attitude demeura impassible, ne trahissant aucune de ses émotions.

Les deux femmes qui s'avançaient vers eux étaient plutôt des vieilles dames. Elles s'arrêtèrent à leur niveau quand Lorena les salua. "Mme Catherine Bartlett ? Mme Lucy Rider ?"

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que l'une des dames laisse éclater une exclamation. "Lorena Nottingham ? La petite-fille de Cassie ?" fit l'une d'elles.

"Oui, c'est bien moi. Comment allez-vous ?"

"Oh ben mince alors ! Je ne t'avais pas reconnue de suite, tu sais. Lucy, tu te souviens de la petite-fille de Cassie, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Mais bien sûr que si, oh, ça fait plaisir de te voir, Lorena," fit aimablement l'autre dame, Lucy.

"Et qui est ce monsieur qui t'accompagne, Lorena ?" demanda Mme Bartlett.

"Oh, c'est l'un de mes professeurs à l'internat où je suis actuellement scolarisée. Il a gentiment accepté de m'accompagner ici…"

Avant qu'elle ne puisse aller plus loin, Severus se présenta lui-même. "Professeur Prince," fit-il d'un mouvement poli de la tête. Si Lorena fut surprise, elle n'en montra rien. Elle avait perçu son besoin de discrétion et n'en rajouta pas.

"Professeur, voici Mme Lucy Rider et Mme Catherine Bartlett. C'étaient des amies proches de ma grand-mère." C'était là un indice, qu'il prit comme tel, la suivant dans son idée.

"Il se trouve que nous vivons dans la même rue. La maison de Lucy est en face de celle de Cassie, tandis que la mienne est celle juste à côté," expliqua Mme Bartlett.

"Oh, Lorena, nous avons appris ce qu'il t'était arrivé. Que tu es devenue aveugle. C'est triste, si triste."

"Comment l'avez-vous su ?" demanda la jeune femme.

"Ton père m'a écrit de sa prison, tu sais. Il m'avait écrit à propos des clés de la maison, il avait mon adresse. Bon, ce n'était pas difficile, juste un numéro de rue qui change par rapport à l'adresse de sa mère. Il voulait que je sois au courant de cette situation, au cas où tu reviendrais chez Cassie. Tu aurais dû me contacter avant, mon enfant."

"Il faut dire que mon père ne m'en a pas parlé."

"Oh ces artistes, ton père est toujours autant dans la lune. Toujours aussi _lunard_ comme il le dit lui-même !" fit Mme Rider dans un petit rire.

L'adjectif fit grincer Severus à l'intérieur de lui-même… Il espéra que le père de Lorena n'était pas comme l'un de ses anciens camarades de classe.

"Comment va ton père au fait ? Toujours en prison ?"

"Oui, Mme Bartlett. Je l'ai vu récemment. Il va bien. Il se peut qu'il décroche une liberté conditionnelle mais son cas doit être examiné d'abord et ce n'est pas facilement accordé."

"Un si bon musicien," gémit Mme Rider. "Quel dommage Quel talent gâché."

"Donc tu es revenue voir notre bonne vieille Cassie ?" demanda Mme Bartlett.

"Oui," dit Lorena. "J'espérais aussi entrer dans la maison. Je serais venue chez vous, Mrs Bartlett. Je me souviens en effet que vous avez les clés. Vous savez s'il est possible pour nous de les avoir pour qu'on puisse entrer ?" A ce stade, Lorena était prudente pour ne pas en dire trop.

"Mais bien entendu, ma fille. En fait, j'ai deux jeux de clés. Un que Cassie m'avait donné quand elle était toujours en vie, il y a longtemps de ça, juste au cas où. Elle avait les miennes aussi, pour la même raison. Ton père me les a rendues après le décès de sa mère. J'ai aussi son propre jeu de clés. Il avait préféré me les envoyer à moi au lieu de les garder avec lui en prison. Il avait peur qu'elles puissent être perdues ou volées ou quoi d'autre. Si tu veux, je peux te donner ce jeu supplémentaire."

"Oh, c'est une bonne idée en effet. Je suis une bien meilleure gardienne que mon père. Mais s'il vous plaît, je me sentirais mieux si vous pouviez garder un jeu avec vous. Juste au cas où."

"Oui. Si ça ne te gêne pas, nous allons passer un peu de temps ici, Lucy et moi, et ensuite, nous repartirons à la maison. Vous pourrez revenir avec nous alors, si tu es d'accord. Si ton professeur là est d'accord aussi."

"Non, ça ira, madame," dit poliment Severus.

"Très bien, vous nous suivrez. Nous allons rester ici environ un quart d'heure. Ca vous convient ?"

Lorena et Severus acceptèrent. Les deux femmes se rendirent vers leurs propres caveaux de famille dans le cimetière. Severus repéra un banc non loin de là et ils s'y assirent. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes. Lorena était perdue dans ses souvenirs de famille et Severus respecta son recueillement.

"Je connais ces deux femmes depuis très longtemps," finit-elle par dire. "Depuis toujours, devrais-je dire. C'étaient les meilleures amies de ma grand-mère. Vous avez remarqué qu'elles l'appellent « Cassie »." Elle s'arrêta un moment avant de reprendre son récit. "Elles ont eu elles aussi leur part d'épreuves. Elles sont veuves toutes les deux et l'une d'elle a perdu un fils, tandis que l'autre n'a jamais pu mener une grossesse à terme, alors qu'elle aurait toujours aimé avoir des enfants." Elle soupira.

"Quand on y repense, votre grand-mère a eu sa part elle aussi," fit Severus. "Elle a perdu deux enfants, son mari, sa belle-fille, son fils est en prison, vous êtes aveugle."

"Disons que ce dernier événement arrivé après son décès, donc elle n'a pas eu vraiment à en souffrir. Je crois que couper tous les liens avec son monde, je veux dire sa famille magique de sang-pur, a dû être un choix vraiment difficile et douloureux à faire. Un choix certes courageux. Je me demande franchement pourquoi elle avait dû le faire."

"Epouser un moldu est plus que mal vu dans certaines familles sang-pur, vous savez." Il songea à sa propre mère, Eileen Prince.

"C'est étrange, mais j'avais plutôt l'impression que son choix d'épouser un moldu avait été une _conséquence_ de sa fuite loin de sa famille, et non une _cause_."

A ce stade, Severus était persuadé que Dumbledore connaissait la véritable raison derrière la disparition de Cassiope Gaunt du monde magique. Il devait admettre que l'impression de Lorena était sensée aussi. _Alors, pourquoi est-ce que Cassiope Gaunt aurait-elle fui ?_

"Vous croyez que la maison de votre grand-mère pourrait nous apporter des éléments de réponse ?"

Lorena réfléchit à ses paroles. "Je ne sais pas. Je sais seulement que nous devrions y aller et y jeter un coup d'oeil. Une intuition profonde." Une pause. "Professeur, juste une question. Pourquoi avez-vous donné un faux nom lorsque vous vous êtes présenté à ces dames ?"

"Ce n'est pas un faux nom. « Prince » était le nom de jeune fille de ma mère. Au cas où quelqu'un viendrait ici pour leur poser des questions, ils ne découvriraient pas ma véritable identité."

"Mais qui pensez-vous viendrait ici pour faire une chose pareille ? Et dans quel but ?"

"Juste une intuition profonde, Mlle Nottingham." Il lui avait renvoyé sa réplique précédente.

Lorena hocha la tête. Elle décida de changer de sujet. Elle en avait dit beaucoup sur elle-même et sa propre famille. Pourtant, elle réalisa qu'elle en savait très peu sur lui et sa famille. "Dites-moi, le Professeur Dumbledore a dit que vous êtes un sang-mêlé, comme moi. Qui était…"

"Le moldu chez mes parents ?" acheva Severus pour elle. Il avait appris beaucoup de choses sur la famille de la jeune femme en quelques minutes. Il était conscient qu'elle savait fort peu de choses sur lui. Il décida de répondre à ses questions, autant et aussi honnêtement que possible, bien qu'il n'aimât pas discuter de ce sujet. "Mon père était un moldu. Ma mère était une sorcière sang-pur. La famille Prince est une vieille famille magique en Grande-Bretagne. Je ne connais pas beaucoup mes grand-parents maternels ni leur famille. Je suppose qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas connaître le… produit de cette… union," fit-il avec dans la voix un mélange de dégoût et de détestation de soi. Lorena était surprise : après tout, c'était de lui-même qu'il parlait. "Comme je vous l'ai dit, les mariages avec des moldus ne sont pas bien vus dans certaines familles sang-pur." Il s'arrêta. "Ils sont morts tous les deux maintenant. J'étais leur seul enfant. Il ne reste personne d'autre en terme de lignée."

"Sauf votre fils."

Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil. "Oui, vous avez raison. Sauf mon fils. Mon fils à naître." _Et toi, Lorena._ Il avait insisté sur ce détail, pour montrer combien c'était fragile. Un enfant à naître pouvait être perdu et celui-ci était supposé être sacrifié. Severus se rappela les clauses du Serment Inviolable. Dumbledore avait été clair et lui avait laissé suffisamment de marge de manœuvre, afin que jamais Voldemort ne puisse obtenir de pouvoirs supplémentaires par elle ou par l'enfant. Severus avait défloré la jeune femme, contrecarrant ainsi le premier plan du Seigneur des Ténèbres avec elle. Il avait aussi compris que pour empêcher son Maître d'obtenir encore plus de pouvoir, il lui serait permis de tuer le bébé. Son propre fils. Il savait qu'il le ferait. Il espéra que cela n'arriverait pas. Il s'était attaché au petit garçon à naître après tout.

"Oh, ces dames sont de retour," dit-elle tout en tournant la tête vers le bruit des pas sur le gravier. Severus et Lorena se levèrent. Les deux vieilles dames allèrent à leur rencontre et leur suggérèrent de les suivre jusqu'à chez elles. Les deux femmes continuèrent à bavarder ensembles sur le chemin du retour. Elles avaient deviné que Lorena et son professeur voulaient être laissés seuls, car ils traînaient un peu derrière elles.

Ils se rapprochèrent des maisons des deux dames et des Nottingham. Lucy Rider dit au-revoir à son amie, à Lorena et à son professeur. Elle traversa la rue car sa maison se trouvait en face. Mme Bartlett invita les deux visiteurs à entrer pour une tasse de thé. Il faisait froid dehors et ils acceptèrent avec joie. Elle leur donnerait aussi les clés.

Le quartier était composé de modestes maisons de briques rouges. L'ensemble du voisinage rappelait l'Impasse du Tisseur à Severus. Des quartiers ouvriers, bien que celui des Nottingham était plus rural, alors que l'Impasse du Tisseur avait été depuis toujours une zone industrielle. Ils y avait des usines non loin de là mais l'environnement semblait avait été plus préservé ici. On pouvait deviner des champs et des prés au-delà des bouts de forêts aux alentours. Une zone rurale qui s'était plus ou moins industrialisée avec le temps, tout en conservant son côté « classe ouvrière ».

Ils entrèrent dans la maison de Mme Bartlett. L'intérieur était modeste aussi. Des photos des membres de sa famille, des illustrations religieuses et des peintures de paysages étaient accrochées aux murs. Une atmosphère de vieux imprégnait toute la maison. Mme Bartlett les guida vers la cuisine où ils s'assirent pendant qu'elle préparait le thé. Elle sortit trois tasses, du sucre et du lait. Pendant que le thé infusait, elle se dirigea vers un meuble imposant de son salon, en ouvrit un tiroir pour retrouver des clés. Elle revint vers eux avec le jeu de clés. Dans sa main, elle tenait aussi une enveloppe.

"Professeur, peut-être que je devrais vous expliquer quelle clé ouvre quoi. La grosse ici ouvre le petit portail de rue à l'extérieur. Celle-là ouvre la porte principale. Cette autre-là ouvre l'abri de jardin, dans la cour. Voici celle-ci de la boîte aux lettres. Je vais vider la boîte une fois par semaine. Toujours pleine de publicités, peu importe. Bon, au moins les gens croient que quelqu'un vit dans la maison. Personnellement, je n'y suis pas entrée depuis fort longtemps. La dernière visite que j'ai eue était celle d'un musicien, un ami de ton père, Lorena. Il était venu avec deux autres amis de George, musiciens eux aussi. Ils étaient là pour stocker des instruments. Ils ne sont jamais revenus pour les reprendre. Ca doit y être encore, je suppose. Des gros machins."

"Nous verrons ça," dit Lorena. "Ne vous inquiétez pas."

"Oh, Lorena, ton père, il était tellement doué en musique. Un vrai magicien pour tout ce qui concerne la musique."

A entendre cette dernière remarque, Severus se raidit. Lorena le sentit aussi mais elle se contenta de sourire. "Cette expression m'a toujours fait sourire, vous savez. Ma grand-mère avait l'habitude de le dire aussi." Certes, Cassiope Gaunt Nottingham avait dû l'employer tout en lui donnant cependant une toute autre signification…

"Je le sais ! Cassie était une magicienne elle-même aussi. Elle était douée pour… tout un tas de trucs. Savais-tu qu'elle aidait beaucoup de femmes avec… pardonnez-moi, Professeur, avec… des problèmes de femmes ?"

Lorena répondit pour lui. "Mon père m'en a parlé. Je suppose que j'étais trop jeune pour comprendre et demander ce qu'il en retournait de son vivant."

"Sans doute. Mais maintenant, tu as quel âge, vingt ans ? Vingt-deux ans ?"

"Dix-huit."

"Tu fais plus vieille. Peu importe. Tu es en âge de comprendre à présent. Cassie avait toujours un remède pour nous. Les gosses malades. Les maris ou les pères ou les frères qui se blessaient. Les femmes enceintes qu'elle aidait à accoucher si le médecin ne pouvait pas venir. Les femmes qui ne souhaitaient pas continuer leur grossesse, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…"

"Vous voulez dire, pour qu'elles avortent, qu'elle préparait des po…" Lorena s'arrêta net, percevant la nervosité de Severus par leur lien. "Je veux dire, qu'elle pratiquait des… avortements ?"

"Oh, oui, c'est ce qu'elle faisait. Cependant, elle n'a jamais voulu nous donner les recettes qu'elle utilisait. Elle nous disait que c'était un secret de famille. Cassie était très têtue. Elle n'aurait pas vendu la mèche si elle avait décidé qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Mais elle était une amie et une voisine si fiable, si digne de confiance. Elle était toujours prête à aider une femme en détresse ou dans les douleurs de l'enfantement. Ta grand-mère était une sainte, toujours à aider son prochain."

_Non, ma grand-mère était une sorcière,_ songea Lorena. Elle savait que Severus était arrivé à la même conclusion.

"Elle aidait tout le monde mais elle n'a pas pu sauver ses propres enfants. Ses deux premiers mômes, le petit Bill et la petite Lizzie."

Voilà qui était une approche intéressante. "Mme Bartlett, vous savez comment ils sont morts ?"

"Tu ne le sais pas ?"

"Ce n'est pas un sujet dont nous parlions à la maison. Ca rendait ma grand-mère bien trop triste."

"Oui, je comprends. C'est le type de blessure qui ne se referme jamais, même après toutes ces années." Une ombre passa sur son visage. Severus comprit que c'était elle qui avait perdu un fils, d'après les explications de Lorena. "En fait, c'était plutôt bizarre. Ils sont morts sans raison. Apparemment. Enfin, Cassie ne nous a pas dit grand chose, elle était clairement dévastée. Tu aurais dû voir comment elle s'accrochait à son dernier fils, George, ton père, après tous ces événements. Heureusement, celui-là a survécu. Mais je pouvais parler avec Peter, ton grand-père. Il était clairement perdu, lui aussi. Pourtant, je me souviens ce qu'il m'avait dit une fois, et honnêtement, j'étais perplexe." Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Lorena était des plus intéressée – ainsi que Severus. "Il m'a dit que le docteur n'avait trouvé aucune cause pour leur décès. Je ne sais pas ce qui était écrit sur les certificats de décès mais voilà deux gosses, en parfaite santé, et soudain, _pouf !_ partis. Je suppose qu'on ne le saura jamais. Peter, ton grand-père, m'a parlé vaguement d'une crise cardiaque mais il avait l'air sceptique lui-même. Tu vois, ces gamins avaient été retrouvés morts avec leur yeux grand ouverts. C'est pas étrange, hein ?"

"Etrange, en effet," fit Lorena. Un mauvais pressentiment commença à s'insinuer en elle. _Les yeux grand ouverts…_

Les soupçons de Severus ne cessaient de se renforcer. Les mêmes soupçons qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il avait compris que les deux enfants étaient morts à l'âge de onze ans. _Si Cassie Nottingham était une sorcière, ses enfants étaient des sang-mêlés. Ils auraient dû recevoir une invitation pour intégrer Poudlard. Ils sont morts juste avant._ Cette idée laissa une impression étrange dans son esprit.

"En parlant de certificats de décès, Lorena… voici quelque chose que je devrais te donner." Elle tendit une enveloppe à la jeune femme. "Le propre certificat de décès de Cassie. George, ton père, me l'avait remis pour que je le garde. Dans la même lettre que celle qu'il m'avait envoyée avec les clés, il m'avait donné l'instruction de prendre le certificat de décès de sa mère, rangé dans un tiroir de la cuisine, pour que je te le passe le jour où tu viendrais ici. Je pense que maintenant est le bon moment. Sa lettre est aussi dans l'enveloppe. Il m'a écrit que…" Elle hésita. "Que tu saurais quoi en faire avec. Enfin, je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait être fait de plus, maintenant que Cassie est bien morte et enterrée."

Elle mit l'enveloppe dans les mains de Lorena. "Merci, Mme Bartlett, pour votre loyauté envers ma famille. Je verrai… ce que je peux faire avec la prochaine fois que je parle avec mon père. Vous avez raison, je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire de plus maintenant."

"Oh, Lorena, tu es si vaillante, si courageuse ! Vous savez, Professeur, que c'est la petite fille la plus courageuse que j'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie ? Prendre le choc de toutes ces morts avec dignité et courage ?" Elle écrasa une larme sur la joue avant d'embrasser la jeune femme sur la sienne.

Severus voulait dire quelque chose mais il se retint et se contenta de hocher la tête. Une fois de plus, il pensa que la jeune femme avait bien été envoyée dans la mauvaise Maison. _Elle aurait dû être envoyée chez Gryffondor._

Ils finirent leur thé – qui avait été excellent et réconfortant.

"Ecoutez, Mme Bartlett, nous allons partir car je souhaite aller voir la maison de ma grand-mère avant que la nuit tombe. Si cela ne vous dérange pas."

"Non, pas du tout ! Sache seulement que l'eau et l'électricité ont été coupés, donc pas de lumière. Oh, j'ai des bougies et des allumettes." Elle ouvrit un tiroir et leur tendit deux longues bougies et une boîte d'allumettes. "Tu sais, au cas où nous avons une coupure d'électricité, elles sont bien pratiques."

Lorena et Severus acceptèrent. Ils utiliseraient leurs baguettes, bien entendu, mais il était inutile de soulever des soupçons. Par ailleurs, ils avaient l'habitude d'utiliser des bougies. Ils se rendirent à la maison d'à côté. Severus ouvrit le petit portail de rue et ils entrèrent dans la propriété. Il y avait un tout petit jardin devant la maison, comme pour celle de la maison de Mme Bartlett. En fait, toutes les maisons du quartier avaient été construites sur le même modèle. D'après ce qu'il avait vu chez la vieille dame, Severus avait une assez bonne idée de ce à quoi le rez-de-chaussée chez Cassie Nottingham pouvait ressembler.

**_

* * *

_**

Où nous en apprenons plus sur Lorena et sa famille, surtout sur sa sorcière de grand-mère. Pour l'environnement, je me suis inspirée du quartier là où vit ma propre grand-mère (maisons mitoyennes avec jardinet devant, dans un quartier ouvrier).

**_J'ai aussi laissé quelques indices sur la personnalité de Severus qui pourrait expliquer son comportement. Je me suis inspirée là aussi de ce qui est révélé à propos de Severus dans le _****Prince de Sang-Mêlé****_ et les _****Reliques de la Mort.****_ Le reste sort tout droit de mon imagination qui joue avec le canon._**

**_Merci de laisser des revues. J'ai plus de 11,000 hits sur cette histoire depuis le début mais le nombre de revues n'est pas en rapport. Une explication ? En plus, vous n'avez pas d'excuses, j'ai fait en sorte que vous puissiez laisser des revues sans avoir un compte sur ! Alors ?_**


	79. Héritage de famille

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**79 – Héritage de famille**

Ils ouvrirent la porte principale. Pour garder les apparences, Severus fit craquer une allumette et alluma une bougie. "Mlle Nottingham, tenez-moi ceci pendant que je sors ma baguette." La jeune femme accepta de prendre la bougie qu'il lui avait mise dans la main.

"A présent, laissez-moi entrer en premier," dit-il. "Il y a quelque chose que j'ai besoin de vérifier avant que nous puissions entrer."

"Que voulez-vous dire, monsieur ?" Elle ne comprenait pas du tout son changement soudain de comportement. "Qu'est-ce que vous croyez qu'il y a à vérifier ici ?"

"De la Magie Noire, Mlle Nottingham. Je n'entre jamais dans un lieu inconnu et qui n'a pas été habité depuis longtemps, sans vérifier ce détail en premier."

Lorena voulut lui dire qu'il devenait comme Alastor Maugrey mais elle se retint à temps, de crainte que cette comparaison ne déclenche sa colère. Au lieu de cela, elle se mordit la lèvre. Cependant, elle devait admettre qu'il avait raison de se montrer prudent. Elle le laissa faire car il était un sorcier infiniment plus expérimenté qu'elle.

"De la Magie Noire…" murmura-t-elle à elle-même. Les soupçons de l'homme renforcèrent les siens. Un membre d'une famille de sang-purs avait vécu ici, alors que plusieurs autres membres de sa famille étaient décédés dans d'étranges circonstances.

Severus entra dans la maison, baguette en main. Lorena le suivit de près, une main sur le mur. Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux à l'intérieur du couloir, Severus lui demanda de fermer la porte derrière eux. Il ne voulait pas de témoins moldus pendant qu'il utilisait la magie. C'était un quartier moldu. Un peu de lumière extérieure filtrait par les rideaux et les volets, mais pas en quantité suffisante. Dès qu'il entendit la porte se refermer, sa baguette s'alluma avec un _Lumos_ muet.

Il s'arrêta net. "Cet endroit a connu la magie avant."

"Eh bien, ma grand-mère était une sorcière, Professeur..."

"Non. Pas la magie qu'on utilise tous les jours. Je veux dire… de la Magie Noire. Je peux la sentir."

Lorena entendait à sa voix qu'il ne plaisantait pas. "Ma grand-mère n'était pas le genre de sorcière à utiliser des trucs de Magie Noire, Professeur. Elle devait à peine recourir à la magie en général, de peur qu'un voisin puisse la voir faire. Elle faisait l'essentiel de ses tâches à la façon moldue. Apparemment, elle ne devait utiliser seulement sa magie que pour soigner et guérir." Elle prit une inspiration. "Vous voulez dire que… de la Magie Noire a été employée ici ? Mais dans quel but ? Monsieur ?"

"Je n'en sais rien. Il en subsiste une trace. Une trace récente. Pas plus de deux ou trois ans, je dirais."

"Je ne sens rien. Je veux dire, j'ai vécu des années dans cette maison, je n'ai jamais ressenti… enfin, je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble cette sensation de Magie Noire de toutes façons."

"C'est parce que vous n'êtes pas une experte en Magie Noire. Moi, si," ricana-t-il. "De la Magie Noire a été utilisée ici. Tout comme vous pouvez ressentir la magie élémentale et pas moi." Dès qu'il eut prononcé ces paroles, Severus comprit ce qu'il avait pu se passer. "Vous savez qu'est-ce qui a tué votre grand-mère ?"

"Le docteur a dit qu'elle était morte d'une crise cardiaque, Professeur. Il était surpris car elle n'avait aucune prédisposition ni maladie de ce côté-là. Mais nous avons son certificat de décès ici, nous pouvons toujours regarder." Elle posa une main sur son bras. "Etes-vous en train de me dire que sa mort pourrait être en relation avec… cette Magie Noire que vous ressentez ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas l'affirmer. Sortez votre baguette et jetez _Lumos_, pour que je puisse avoir plus de lumière."

Lorena obéit. Elle éteignit d'un souffle sa chandelle désormais inutile, et sortit sa baguette. "La cuisine se trouve à votre droite." Severus vérifia, il n'y avait rien, sauf que de la magie avait certes été utilisée ici, mais rien qu'une magie apparentée à la magie de guérison. Cassie Nottingham avait dû préparer ses potions dans cette pièce. Il secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation. Certaines potions étaient incompatibles avec la nourriture et la cuisine – cela pouvait s'avérer dangereux mais la dame Gaunt avait dû savoir ce qu'elle faisait alors.

Ils visitèrent les autres pièces. Elles étaient relativement peu contaminées par la Magie Noire, bien qu'avec le temps, l'atmosphère des Ténèbres s'était répandue dans toute la maison. Severus nota mentalement que la maison devrait être vérifiée par des briseurs de maléfices avant de pouvoir être de nouveau habitée, par le père de Lorena par exemple, s'il devait choisir d'y revenir vivre, une fois qu'il serait sorti de prison.

Ils vérifièrent le salon, puis une pièce qui était fermée à clé. Severus jeta silencieusement le sort _Alohomora_. La porte céda facilement. Cette pièce était encombrée d'objets qu'il ne reconnut pas immédiatement dans la faible lueur que donnaient les deux baguettes. "Cette chambre est sûre, Mlle Nottingham. Je crois qu'elle devrait vous intéresser." Il l'y mena à l'intérieur. Les mains de Lorena touchèrent un meuble.

"Oh !" laissa-t-elle échapper. "Mais comment cela se fait-il que c'est là, ça ?"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Lorena palpa le meuble. Il y avait un clavier. Ses doigts reconnurent la disposition plus ou moins familière. Quelques sons éthérés en sortirent lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent les touches. "Ceci… est un _célesta_, Professeur. Pas un instrument très courant, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Comment cela se fait-il… qu'il soit arrivé ici, est un mystère total pour moi. Mon père ou ses potes ont dû parvenir à le récupérer chez la famille de ma mère d'une façon ou d'une autre."

Elle commença à jouer quelques notes, tout en murmurant un air. "Le célesta de ma mère," fit-elle, sa voix perdue dans l'émotion. "Je n'y crois pas. Toutes ces années et maintenant, il est là !" Elle renifla et Severus devina qu'elle pleurait. De joie ou sous le coup de la nostalgie, Il n'aurait pas pu dire. "Sa harpe doit se trouver ici aussi !"

Elle se déplaça vers le meuble à côté. "Non, pas ça, c'est l'orgue Hammond de mon père. Puis la cabine Leslie qui vient avec. Ils ont besoin d'électricité pour fonctionner. Mais je les reconnais bien. Mon père jouait des morceaux de gospel et de soul sur cet orgue. Il a un son merveilleux." Ses mains se déplacèrent plus loin. "Sa contrebasse." Elle pinça quelques cordes et un son profond sortit de l'imposant instrument rangé dans un coin de la chambre, contre le mur. Près de la fenêtre, se trouvait un autre instrument, encore plus gros.

"La voici ! La harpe de ma mère ! C'est le gros machin que les potes de mon père avaient dû rapporter, dont avait parlé Mme Bartlett." Elle pinça des cordes, dans une octave de son. Severus se rapprocha, sa baguette jetant de la lumière sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle était de toute évidence émue, des traces de larmes silencieuses lui coulant sur les joues. "Je me souviens… quand j'étais enfant… Nous avions joué un joli morceau ensembles, mes parents et moi. Mon père au célesta, ma mère à sa harpe, et moi à mon violon. Je peux encore l'entendre…" Elle chantonna l'air plus fort cette fois, tout en pinçant quelques cordes.

"Il y a apparemment d'autres instruments." Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'émerveiller à cette découverte. Les doigts de Lorena s'attardaient toujours sur les cordes de la harpe. Dans un coin, il y avait trois guitares, une acoustique, deux électriques, l'une d'elle était une guitare basse. Il y avait aussi des boîtes. Des étuis, plus précisément.

Lorena quitta la harpe et se dirigea vers les étuis, guidée par Severus. Elle les ouvrit et laissa ses doigts en reconnaître le contenu. "C'est un saxo alto." Elle palpa le contenu de l'autre boîte. "La clarinette de mon père."

Severus illumina l'autre côté de la chambre de sa baguette. Une armoire, à moitié ouverte, laissait entrevoir des livres et des partitions, ainsi qu'une petite flûte en bois, un métronome et un diapason. Devant l'armoire, il y avait un autre instrument, tout en longueur, que Lorena reconnut comme le synthétiseur de son père. Elle ferma les étuis.

"C'est incroyable. Je croyais que jamais je ne reverrais le célesta et la harpe. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste de ma mère."

"Elle était musicienne aussi. Tout comme vous."

"Oui, elle enseignait la musique. Elle était aussi une concertiste de talent. On peut dire que mes parents ont été un couple fait pour s'entendre. Un couple séparé trop tôt." Elle soupira. "Je suis tellement contente de savoir que ces instruments sont ici. C'est comme… un cadeau de Noël. Je vais écrire ça à mon père, il sera content aussi d'apprendre que ces deux instruments nous ont été retournés. A moins qu'il le sait déjà. C'est lui qui a dû dire à ses amis de les apporter ici."

Ils sortirent de la chambre. Severus suggéra que des gardes soient placés dessus afin que rien de fâcheux ne puisse arriver aux précieux instruments qui y étaient entreposés. Lorena accepta, pourvu qu'elle puisse lever les gardes par elle-même aussi. Severus lui apprit et ils montèrent à l'étage.

Là, Severus repéra le cœur de la Magie Noire dans l'une des chambres. Il y avait trois chambres, la chambre maléficiée avait été celle de Cassie. Il suspecta fortement que c'était là chambre où elle était morte. _Cette femme a été tuée ici. Elle n'est pas morte naturellement. On lui a jeté l'_Avada Kedavra_, qui ne laisse aucune trace. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on aurait voulu l'assassiner ? Dans quel but ?_

Lorena lui avait expliqué quelle chambre avait été la sienne propre, la dernière restant était celle de son père. "Je ne suis pas revenue depuis… depuis que je suis devenue aveugle." Elle s'arrêta. "Ca a commencé à mal tourner pour mon père depuis le jour où ma mère est morte," fit-elle doucement. "Il avait dû se sentir abandonné, entre moi, ma mère et sa mère. Je suis devenue aveugle moins d'un an après que Grand-Ma soit décédée."

Ce dernier détail intrigua Severus. A présent, il s'était déroulé bien trop d'événements similaires pour que ce ne fût que de simples coïncidences. Il commença à croire que George Nottingham avait tout intérêt à rester pour le moment en prison, où il était réellement en sûreté. Bien entendu, il ne pipa mot de son inquiétude à la jeune femme. Il nota mentalement d'en parler à Dumbledore.

Le Maître des Potions commençait à ajouter les pièces du puzzle ensembles. Il n'en aimait pas l'image finale. Il eut subitement peur pour Lorena. Quelle serait la prochaine cible ? Elle-même ? Son père ? Et qui se trouvait derrière toutes ces morts et événements étranges ? _Qui qu'il soit, ne s'arrêtera pas tant qu'il pourra nuire. Surtout si c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres. _Cela ressemblait bien au mode opératoire de Voldemort.

Lorena était entrée dans ce qui avait été la chambre de sa grand-mère. Elle semblait être repartie dans ses souvenirs. Severus l'observait attentivement. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle craque nerveusement ici. Mais non, elle semblait se complaire dans ses souvenirs.

"Nous ne devrions pas rester trop longtemps ici, Mlle Nottingham," dit-il après un examen rapide de la chambre. "Il y a une forte concentration de Magie Noire ici." Il l'entraîna hors de la chambre. Lorena ne dit rien, choquée par cette révélation. "Montrez-moi les autres chambres."

"La chambre de mon père est derrière cette porte, l'autre, c'est ma chambre, monsieur."

Severus ouvrit en premier la chambre de son père. Cette pièce était sûre, pas de traces de Magie Noire, sauf pour les restes qui s'étaient répandus en provenance de la chambre de la vieille sorcière. Au même moment, Lorena se rendit dans sa propre chambre. C'était la chambre d'une jeune fille, aux couleurs pastel sur les murs. Une armoire imposante, avec un miroir sur l'une des portes, se dressait dans l'un des côtés de la chambre.

Soudain, alors qu'elle entrait dans la chambre, l'armoire commença à trembler sur sa base, comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose était vivant à l'intérieur et avait décidé de sortir.

"Professeur, par ici, je crois qu'il y a quelque chose d'enfermé dans mon armoire ! Par ici !"

Severus vint à elle rapidement.

"C'est quoi, monsieur ? Je ne me souviens pas que cette maison fût hantée."

"Ce n'est pas un fantôme, Mlle Nottingham. Ce n'est rien qu'un épouvantard."

"Un épouvantard ? Mais comment…"

Severus n'attendit pas son explication. Il la poussa derrière lui dans un geste protecteur. Il se prépara à la rencontre. Il ouvrit l'armoire avec un sortilège informulé.

Une femme en haillons, avec de grands yeux verts et des cheveux roux par-dessus sa silhouette squelettique et décharnée, sortit de l'armoire, son doigt pointé vers lui de manière accusatrice. Un intense sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit au point que Severus fut incapable de jeter le contre-sortilège. Elle se rapprocha de lui mais il ne pouvait réagir, hypnotisé par les yeux de la créature. _Lily !_ Puis, les yeux verts se changèrent en la Marque des Ténèbres, une Marque des Ténèbres verte, aussi verte que ses yeux. Alors il sut. C'était la forme de sa culpabilité. Son épouvantard prenait la forme de sa culpabilité.

Lorena attendait le contre-sortilège. _Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne le jette pas ?_ songea-t-elle. Cachée derrière lui, elle le toucha et perçut qu'il était comme tétanisé. Elle décida de prendre action et s'avança. La créature disparut instantanément mais à la place, se trouvait une masse de brume sombre qui résonnait d'un rire maniaque de psychopathe. Un rire qui glaça le sang de Lorena dans ses veines. D'autres sons pouvaient être entendus qu'elle identifia comme les hurlements de personnes qu'on était en train de torturer ou qui subissaient une douleur intense.

Le temps pour lui d'assimiler que son épouvantard était parti, remplacé par celui de Lorena, Severus parvint à s'extirper de son état. "_Riddikulus_ !" cria-t-il dans la chambre. Le rire s'arrêta de résonner dans les oreilles de Lorena, tandis que la silhouette de Lily tomba à terre sous la forme d'une petite poupée de chiffon.

Lorena laissa échapper un profond soupir. Comme elle était aveugle, son épouvantard était devenu un son. Severus ramassa la poupée et la remit dans l'armoire. Ce faisant, il repéra une boîte posée sur l'une des étagères à l'intérieur du meuble. Intrigué, il la souleva magiquement et la fit sortir pour l'examiner de plus près. Il n'y avait rien d'autre dans l'armoire.

C'était une boîte à couture, de la taille d'une boîte à chaussures, toute simple, avec une poignée et recouverte d'un tissu à fleurs, dans les tons de vert. Le Maître des Potions la fit tourner sur elle-même pour l'examiner étroitement, au cas où l'objet avait subi un maléfice. Il la vérifia sous tous ses angles. Il n'y avait pas de Magie Noire qui l'affectait, elle n'avait pas été ensorcelée non plus.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Professeur ?" demanda Lorena.

"Il y avait une boîte à couture dans l'armoire. Il semblerait que l'épouvantard a été mis là pour attirer l'attention dessus, pour faire en sorte qu'un être magique sache qu'il s'y trouvait quelque chose pour lui, quel qu'ait pu être cet objet."

"Une boîte à couture…" songea-t-elle tout haut tout en s'asseyant sur son lit.

"Quel qu'ait pu être cet objet, il est sûr. Je veux dire, il n'est pas ensorcelé." Severus posa la boîte sur le lit à côté de la jeune sorcière. Il s'assit aussi, la boîte à présent entre eux deux.

Un morceau de papier était scotché sur le couvercle. Les mots que Severus lut le surprirent. "Il y a un message dessus. Il dit…" Avec précaution, il tourna la boîte vers lui pour pouvoir lire lentement ce qui était écrit dessus. "_J'ai été fermée au commencement, je m'ouvrirai au terme. Une voix que tu as aimée m'a fermée. Seule une voix qu'elle a aimée peut m'ouvrir._" Severus était de toute évidence perplexe. "Peut-être que vous pourriez reconnaître l'écriture," suggéra-t-il.

Lorena tapota le papier du bout de sa baguette, comme pour le lire. "Ca ressemble en effet à l'écriture de ma grand-mère. Je n'en suis pas sûre en fait." Au même moment, elle commença à lire tout haut. "_J'ai été fermée au commencement, je m'ouvrirai au terme. Une voix que tu as aimée m'a fermée. Seule une voix qu'elle a aimée peut m'ouvrir._"

Elle avait à peine fini de lire ces mots à voix haute que la boîte s'ouvrit. Lorena laissa échapper une petite exclamation de surprise.

"A présent, nous savons à quelle voix ce message fait allusion. La vôtre. C'est là un charme assez avancé. Je pense que seule votre grand-mère était qualifiée pour le mettre en oeuvre."

"Oui, vous avez raison, Professeur. « _Une voix que tu as aimée_ » renvoie à ma grand-mère bien évidemment." Lorena ouvrit le couvercle soigneusement. Avant qu'elle ne plonge la main dedans, Severus lui attrapa le poignet. "Laissez-moi vérifier avant."

Lorena fit un geste de recul afin qu'il puisse lui libérer le poignet. Il sortit le contenu de la boîte par un charme de Lévitation. "Seulement des documents. Pas de Magie Noire non plus," lui décrit-il. Il sortit les documents un par un, hors de la boîte, et les étala sur le lit à côté d'eux.

"Des documents ? Quelle sorte de documents ? Monsieur ?" s'enquit Lorena.

"Des archives familiales. Il y a… il y a une lettre ici… qui vous est destinée." Il tendit la lettre à Lorena. Elle posa sa baguette dessus et commença à lire la missive.

_Lorena, ma petite Serpentarde chérie,_

_Si tu lis ceci, cela veut dire que tu es parvenue à retrouver la boîte à couture. Bien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'épouvantard. Je l'avais mis là pour attirer ton attention vers l'armoire. Je suppose que tu connais le sort pour taire cette créature – il est enseigné en troisième année à Poudlard._

_Cela signifie aussi que je ne suis plus de ce monde. Ne t'inquiète pas. Pour l'esprit bien organisé, la mort n'est que la prochaine grande aventure. Et ce qui est certain, c'est que mon esprit est en effet bien organisé, car tout est prêt – tu en as la preuve entre les mains. _

_L'histoire de ta famille est contenue dans cette boîte. D'où le message. La boîte est enchantée pour n'obéir qu'à ta voix seule. Répète seulement le message scotché sur le couvercle pour l'ouvrir. Il n'y a rien à faire pour la verrouiller. Le sort est de nouveau effectif dès que la boîte est fermée._

_Je suis vraiment désolée pour mon départ. J'aurais aimé assister à ton mariage, rencontrer ton mari, câliner tes gosses. Je suis désolée pour mon fils, ton père. Aie bien l'œil sur lui, le pauvre garçon a eu beaucoup de chagrins ces dernières années et mon départ de ce monde est un autre coup qui lui est porté. Cependant, en dépit du fait que j'avais encore quelques années à vivre devant moi, il est arrivé que d'autres personnes en aient décidé autrement. _

_Je te laisse qu'un seul conseil – je te fais confiance pour le reste. En aucun cas, NE PARS PAS à la recherche de ta famille du côté des Gaunt. Ils sont animés de mauvaises intentions. Tous des Mages Noirs. Le monde moldu est plus sûr et si tu dois fuir un grave danger, fais la même chose que moi. Ecoute-moi et tu vivras plus longtemps._

_Ne sois pas désolée pour moi. J'ai eu une vie merveilleuse, un mari formidable, trois superbes enfants. J'ai même gagné une fille supplémentaire en la personne de ta mère. Et toi, pour finir. J'espère que ta vie sera aussi bonne que le fût la mienne. Tu traverseras des épreuves, des dangers et des pièges parsèmeront ton chemin dans la vie. Mais n'oublie jamais que l'amour est la magie la plus puissante qui soit. C'est la seule magie qui peut détruire la mort. Je vous aime, ton père et toi, donc je suis toujours là, à veiller sur vous deux, par delà le Voile._

_Je t'attendrai, quand ton heure sera venue (mais pas avant, bien entendu !). Entre temps, je reste fière de toi, ma petite-fille de Serpentard. Sois heureuse dans ta vie, sois bonne pour ton prochain, sois fière de qui tu es et ce que tu es. Tu es l'héritière d'un grand nom. Mais la noblesse n'est pas une qualité que l'on reçoit à la naissance. C'est quelque chose que l'on acquiert par ses actes, ses motivations et son attitude._

_Avec tout mon amour,  
__Ta grand-mère  
__Cassie Nottingham  
__(née Cassiope Gaunt) _

_PS : ma baguette se trouve dans le troisième tiroir quand tu entres dans la cuisine. Prends-là avec toi. Comme tu es une sorcière formée, il vaut mieux qu'elle se retrouve entre tes mains capables._

_PPS : la boîte contient toutes nos archives familiales, ainsi que la copie d'une lettre que j'avais envoyée à Gringotts il y a longtemps, pour faire de toi l'unique bénéficiaire de mon compte et de mes actifs dans cette banque. Vas-y avec la lettre, les gobelins devraient savoir quoi en faire, c'est-à-dire, te donner accès à ma chambre forte qui s'y trouve – et qui est désormais la tienne. Le numéro de la chambre forte est mentionné dans la lettre. Les gobelins ont accusé réception de ma demande, il y a aussi une lettre qui vient de chez eux, et qui accède à ma requête. Garde-la bien précieusement et apporte-là avec toi lorsque tu iras à Gringotts._

Lorena sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle tendit la lettre à Severus pour qu'il la lise. Elle parvint à contenir ses larmes. Il la lut et la lui rendit, sans dire un mot. Cette lettre confirma ses suspicions. La vieille femme savait que quelqu'un était à ses trousses. De la façon dont les événements se développaient, il n'aimait pas cela du tout. Lorena la replia et la rangea avec les autres documents.

Il continua à décrire le reste du contenu de la boîte. "Il y a des actes de naissances, deux actes de mariages, un qui est manifestement celui de vos parents, l'autre… celui de vos grands-parents. La lettre que votre grand-mère a écrite à Gringotts et la réponse de la banque à son courrier. Intéressant… Oh, les certificats de décès de… des frère et sœur de votre père et de votre grand-père." Severus enleva les autres papiers. A sa grande surprise, il trouva des parchemins dans leurs enveloppes. Les enveloppes portaient le sceau de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie et de Magie de Poudlard. Il y en avait plusieurs. Une pour une personne différente. Severus reconnut les noms des deux enfants enterrés dans le caveau des Nottingham. Il y en avait une aussi adressée à un certain George Lord Nottingham. La dernière portait le nom de Lorena dessus.

"Des lettres d'invitation à Poudlard."

"Des lettres d'inv… ?" sursauta Lorena. "Dont les gamins étaient donc bien magiques…" murmura-t-elle à elle-même. Elle comprit tout à coup. "Mon père… c'est un sorcier, n'est-ce pas, Professeur ?"

"On dirait bien."

"Mais comment cela se fait-il qu'il ne soit jamais allé à Poudlard, je veux dire, lorsque le Professeur Dumbledore est venu nous voir pour nous annoncer que j'étais une sorcière, mon père…" Elle s'arrêta brusquement, essayant de mettre des mots sur ses souvenirs. "Mon père avait donné l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler de Poudlard auparavant."

"Je crois que c'est un sujet dont vous devriez parler avec le Directeur."

"Mais comment cela se fait-il qu'il n'ait pu entendre parler de Poudlard s'il avait reçu cette lettre ?" continua-t-elle pour elle-même.

"Je ne comprends pas cette partie-là non plus," répliqua Severus. Il sortit un autre parchemin. C'était une liste de résultats, les BUSEs pour une Cassiope Gaunt. Dessous, il y avait le même document, cette fois pour ses ASPICs. "Il semblerait que votre grand-mère avait reçu de très bonnes notes en Potions, Herbologie, Sortilèges et DCFM. Voilà ses résultats d'examen ici."

"Woah…" dit Lorena. Elle se sentit soudain encore plus fière de sa grand-mère. "Pas étonnant qu'elle pouvait préparer des remèdes pour soigner et guérir ses voisins en détresse."

Severus voulait rétorquer qu'il n'appelait pas des potions abortives « des remèdes » mais il se retint de le faire. La vieille sorcière avait mis sa connaissance au bénéfice d'autrui en besoin. Des Moldus, qui plus est, ce qui montrait qu'elle n'avait aucun préjugé de sang, contrairement à la plupart des membres de familles sang-purs. _Et cette femme avait été une Serpentarde…_

Il retira aussi quelques photos magiques de la boîte. Elles semblaient assez anciennes, datant peut-être du début du XXème siècle, ou bien prise entre les deux guerres mondiales. "Des photos magiques. Peut-être que le Professeur Dumbledore sera plus apte à en dire plus à ce sujet. Il pourrait reconnaître certaines personnes après tout."

Elle hocha la tête. Il ne restait rien d'autre. "Remettons tout dans la boîte à couture. Inutile de rester ici plus longtemps," dit-il. Elle mit le certificat de décès de sa grand-mère dans la boîte avant de la refermer.

Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée. Lorena voulait retrouver la baguette de sa grand-mère. Elle ouvrit le troisième tiroir et la trouva au milieu d'autres objets que Severus reconnut comme étant des ustensiles utilisés pour les potions. Des agitateurs, des louches, des couteaux, des ciseaux, entre autres. Des vieux objets, mais pourtant en bon état, qui dataient probablement de l'époque où Cassiope Gaunt fréquentait Poudlard et qu'elle avait dû utiliser pour fabriquer des potions. Il vérifia le contenu des placards et ne tarda pas à trouver une douzaine de petites fioles de verre. Sous l'évier, il y avait trois ou quatre chaudrons de tailles différentes. Il secoua la tête encore une fois en signe de désapprobation. Il n'aurait jamais rangé ensemble des instruments pour les potions avec des ustensiles de cuisine, ou encore des ingrédients de potions avec des aliments.

Lorena sortit la baguette du tiroir. Elle était d'une couleur profonde, presque violette. _Ce qui veut dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas avec elle lorsqu'elle a été assassinée, _songea-t-il. Parce que désormais Severus était certain que la grand-mère n'était pas morte de sa belle mort. Il posa la baguette dans la main de Lorena. "Vous la reconnaissez, par le toucher ? Cependant, ne jetez aucun sort avec."

Lorena palpa la baguette de ses deux mains. Ses doigts la caressèrent sur la longueur, la soupesèrent, en estimèrent la texture et la douceur. "On dirait bien que c'est la sienne. Si nous pouvons avoir confirmation que c'est là du bois d'amarante avec un cœur de plume de phénix, alors c'est la sienne, Professeur. Est-ce que sa couleur est plus ou moins pourpre ?"

Severus observa la baguette. "Oui, de ce que je peux en voir. Amarante… Ce n'est pas un bois très courant pour une baguette. Nous pourrions nous rendre chez Ollivander. Il le confirmerait. Nous jetterons le _Priori Incantatem_ avec le Directeur."

"Si nous pouvions faire ça, ça serait en effet formidable, Professeur. Je garde sa baguette avec moi alors." Elle glissa la baguette dans la manche gauche de son vêtement.

"Je ne crois que nous ayons besoin de rester ici plus longtemps. Nos devons aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, chez Ollivander. J'aimerais rapporter tout ceci au Directeur, avec autant d'informations que possible. Nous avons aussi besoin de lire ces documents pour en apprendre autant que possible sur votre famille. Je suis sûr que vous voulez en savoir plus."

"Vous avez raison, Professeur. Partons d'ici." Ils quittèrent la maison. Le soleil était presque couché. Lorena dit Severus qu'ils devaient rapporter les bougies et les allumettes à Mme Bartlett avant de quitter les lieux. Ils fermèrent la maison, Severus gardant les clés sur lui. Ils rendirent à Mme Bartlett ses bougies et ses allumettes, en la remerciant sincèrement pour sa loyauté et ses bons soins. Lorena promit de transmettre ses salutations à son père dans la prochaine lettre qu'elle lui enverrait.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au cimetière, en silence. Ils n'avaient pas envie de parler de tout ce qu'ils avaient découvert. Severus sentait que la jeune sorcière était troublée. Comme il n'y avait personne autour et qu'il faisait presque noir, il estima qu'ils pouvaient Transplaner en toute sécurité de là, directement vers le Londres magique. Vers le Chemin de Traverse. Il la prit entre ses bras, la précieuse boîte entre leurs deux corps.

* * *

Ils Transplanèrent dans le Chemin de Traverse, pas très loin de chez Ollivander. Severus pressa Lorena vers la boutique du fabriquant de baguettes, craignant que le vieil homme ait pu déjà baisser le rideau.

La boutique était toujours ouverte. Mr Ollivander se trouvait derrière son comptoir. Il fut surpris de voir le Maître des Potions de Poudlard dans sa boutique, et encore plus de le voir accompagné par une jeune femme ravissante. Ils se saluèrent l'un l'autre poliment mais aimablement.

"Mr Ollivander, cette jeune dame ici présent a une requête à vous faire. Montrez-lui, Mlle Nottingham."

Lorena sourit. Elle lui en fut reconnaissante de s'être adressée à elle de manière formelle. En silence, elle sortit une baguette. Avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'elle avait sortit la mauvaise baguette, Ollivander l'avait saisie. "Ebène. Cœur en serre de phénix. Une trentaine de centimètres, vingt-huit plus exactement. Votre baguette, mademoiselle. Plutôt rare. Parfaite pour un certain type de magie, en particulier pour éloigner les influences maléfiques. Très forte présence, très puissante énergie, pas pour les cœurs faibles, lâches et poltrons." Il s'arrêta pour admirer la poignée, conscient qu'il avait dit tout ceci pour le Maître des Potions – l'autre propriétaire d'une baguette en ébène dotée d'un cœur en serre de phénix. "J'en avais seulement deux. L'une d'entre elle est la vôtre." Il jeta un coup d'œil à Severus. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, un éclair de compréhension dans les yeux.

"Je suppose que vous ne me direz pas qui possède l'autre baguette jumelle," dit-elle dans un sourire. Elle avait une idée de qui il pouvait s'agir cependant – au cours de l'un de leurs duels, sa baguette et celle de Severus s'étaient bloquées l'une avec l'autre, car elles avaient le même coeur. Elle voulait seulement en avoir une confirmation.

"Non, en effet. Certains clients ne souhaitent pas que cette information soit divulguée. Si vous me le demandez, je peux en faire de même avec votre propre baguette."

Severus jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil au fabricant de baguettes. Ils hochèrent la tête l'un à l'autre en silence. L'information à propos d'une étudiante de 11 ans achetant une baguette n'avait rien de confidentiel, alors que celle concernant sa propre baguette l'était, vu qu'il était un Maître des Potions, un Mangemort, un agent double travaillant pour les deux sorciers les plus puissants de l'époque. Bien entendu, Severus n'avait spécifié ces deux dernières raisons à Ollivander. Le vieil artisan avait néanmoins compris qu'un Maître des Potions avait besoin d'une certaine confidentialité autour de sa baguette.

"Je comprends." La réponse du vieux fabricant lui avait donné une idée. "En fait, je n'ai pas sorti la bonne baguette, monsieur. C'est de celle-ci dont je souhaiterais que vous m'en disiez plus." Elle posa la baguette de sa grand-mère sur le comptoir. Le vieil homme la prit soigneusement entre ses mains pour l'examiner.

"Ca fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas revu celle-ci. Amarante, aussi connue sous le nom de « Bois de Cœur Violet ». Assez rare en fait, comme l'ébène d'ailleurs. Cœur en plume de phénix. Trente centimètres. Sensible et souple, pas facile à dompter. Cependant, c'est une baguette particulièrement adaptée à tout ce qui touche la guérison et même la magie du sang." Une pause. "1930. Je l'ai fabriquée en 1930. Je l'ai vendue à une jeune dame en 1931, elle était sur le point d'entrer à Poudlard. Cassiope Gaunt," continua-t-il sans une seule hésitation dans la voix. "Je suppose qu'elle en était contente – je ne l'ai jamais revue ici pour prendre une baguette d'adulte. Bon, en fait, c'était inutile. Les baguettes d'ébène et d'amarante sont des baguettes d'adultes que l'on garde pour la vie. J'étais même surpris de voir que la baguette avait choisi cette jeune personne comme son propriétaire. Disons que je suis toujours surpris lorsque ce type de baguette choisit des gosses pour propriétaires. La plupart du temps, ces gamins finissent par devenir des sorciers et des sorcières très puissants. Souvenez-vous, c'est la baguette qui choisit son propriétaire. Elle doit savoir combien puissant son propriétaire est ou sera."

Lorena réfléchit aux remarques de l'artisan. _Intéressant._ "Vous avez une mémoire prodigieuse, Mr Ollivander," ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire.

Le vieil homme rit doucement. "C'est une compétence utile dans le milieu de la fabrication de baguettes, vous savez. Comment êtes-vous entrée en possession de cette baguette ?"

Question délicate. Elle ne pouvait pas dire que c'était un héritage de famille. Cependant, elle avait une réponse toute prête. "Une personne que je connais m'a donné cette baguette. C'est la mienne désormais. Je ne peux pas en dire plus et si quiconque vous pose des questions à ce sujet, je vous fais confiance pour ne rien dire à propos de cette baguette en particulier. Vous venez de dire que vous pouvez conserver ce type d'information confidentielle à ma demande."

_Brillant_, pensa Severus. _Si Serpentard._

Ollivander regarda la jeune femme. Il venait tout juste de réaliser qu'elle était aveugle. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Severus dont le visage demeurait impassible, comme à l'accoutumée. "Mais bien sûr, mademoiselle. Je voulais seulement m'assurer que cette baguette n'était pas arrivée entre vos mains de manière illégale."

"Je comprends. Disons que c'est un cadeau. Sa propriétaire me l'a donnée il y a quelques années de cela et elle est décédée entre temps."

"Très bien. Je m'en tiendrai à cette explication. Avez-vous déjà jeté le _Priori Incantatem_ ? Je peux le faire pour vous, si vous ne souhaitez pas le faire vous-même," suggéra-t-il. "Parfois, il peut sortir des choses étranges d'une baguette qui n'a pas été utilisée depuis longtemps."

"Nous le ferons nous-mêmes, Mr Ollivander," fit Severus. "Je suis un expert en Magie Noire. Mlle Nottingham n'a rien à craindre d'une telle occurrence si je me charge de cette question moi-même."

"Comme vous le désirez, Maître Rogue."

C'était la toute première fois que Lorena entendait quelqu'un s'adresser à Severus en utilisant le titre de « Maître ». Bon, il était un _Maître_ des Potions, il avait le droit d'être appelé ainsi. Il ne le souhaitait simplement pas.

"Je pense que nous avons fait le tour de la question alors, monsieur," fit Severus. "Nous vous remercions beaucoup pour nous avoir reçu aussi tard."

"Pas de problème, Maître Rogue. Ce fut un plaisir," répondit aimablement le vieil artisan. "Une dernière chose, mademoiselle. Cette baguette, celle en amarante, elle marche mieux avec la main droite. J'ai remarqué que vous êtes gauchère."

"Oh," fit Lorena. "Oui, merci, monsieur. Je garderai ce détail en tête." Cet homme était extraordinaire, rien ne lui échappait.

Severus et Lorena quittèrent la boutique et se rendirent au point de Transplanage du Chemin de Traverse, pour retourner à Poudlard. Il vérifia autour d'eux. A ce moment de la journée, le soleil était déjà couché, il n'y avait pratiquement personne dans les parages. Il pressa la jeune femme tout contre lui, l'enveloppant dans sa cape de voyage. En une seconde, ils avaient disparu, Transplanant directement dans ses appartements.

**_

* * *

_**

Le célesta est un instrument souvent utilisé par John Williams dans ses œuvres pour films. On peut l'entendre dans certaines bandes originales des films Harry Potter. Il figure aussi dans le « Boléro » de Ravel. Un joli son.

**_L'information sur les baguettes que j'utilise dans ce chapitre provient d'un site déjà mentionné dans les notes de cette histoire : _****_www (dot) bardwood (dot) com (slash) woods (dot) htm_****_ – j'ai utilisé les explications sur les baguettes que donne ce site pour nourrir mon imagination._**

**_Alors on récompense les efforts de recherche et d'imagination et on laisse des revues, okay ? Ca serait sympa que je sache si vous aimez cette histoire…_**


	80. Une découverte qui dérange

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**80 – Une découverte qui dérange**

Une fois de retour à Poudlard, Severus et Lorena allèrent voir le Directeur, avec la boîte qu'ils avaient trouvée ainsi que la baguette de Cassiope Gaunt. Albus Dumbledore serait content, la moisson d'information avait été bonne.

Le vieux sorcier les reçut tous les deux dans son bureau. Il fut immédiatement intéressé par les éléments qu'ils avaient rapportés. Il la baguette que Lorena lui tendit. Il jeta le _Priori Incantatem_ pour vérifier quels derniers sortilèges avaient été utilisés. Seuls des sortilèges innocent, avaient été jetés pour un usage quotidien. Ce qui voulait dire que Cassiope Gaunt avait préparé la boîte à couture bien avant de mourir. Très certainement lorsque Lorena se trouvait avec elle, pour le charme du souvenir de la voix. La jeune sorcière ne se rappelait pas.

"Sans importance de toutes façons," dit Dumbledore tout en lui rendant la baguette. "Vous pouvez l'utiliser en toute sécurité désormais." Il s'arrêta. "Les baguettes en amarante sont des outils sensibles, en particulier pour la magie de guérison et la magie du sang. Ollivander a dû vous le dire."

"En effet, Professeur. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence si ma grand-mère utilisait la plus grande partie de sa magie pour aider et soigner ses semblables. Comme si la baguette qu'elle avait achetée à l'âge de 11 ans, savait à l'avance que c'était ce qu'elle ferait."

"Bien. Je suis sûre que vous en ferez un usage judicieux aussi. Au fait, elle devrait donner encore plus de pouvoir à votre magie de guérison."

Lorena remit la baguette d'amarante dans sa manche gauche. Elle y songea : elle essayerait d'utiliser la baguette pour soigner, même si elle savait que son empathie n'avait pas besoin d'une baguette pour fonctionner. Le Directeur prit la boîte et lut le message scotché sur le couvercle. Lorena avait mémorisé le message de sa grand-mère. "_I closed at the beginning. I shall open at the close. A beloved voice of yours closed me. Only a beloved voice of hers can open me_."

La boîte s'ouvrit. "La boîte ne s'ouvre que sur ma voix récitant ce message, Professeur," expliqua-t-elle. "L'information dont vous avez besoin se trouve à l'intérieur de cette boîte."

"Asseyez-vous, Lorena. Et vous aussi, Severus. Nous avons besoin de découvrir la vérité. Etes-vous prête, Lorena, à découvrir la vérité sur votre famille ?"

La jeune femme prit une inspiration. "Oui, monsieur. Je le suis." Son ton était déterminé.

"Voyons voir ce que nous avons ici alors," dit le Directeur, tout en sortant les documents.

"Albus. Il y a des actes de naissances, des certificats de décès, des actes de mariage, des lettres d'invitation à Poudlard. Les résultats de BUSEs et ASPICs de Cassiope Gaunt, de la correspondance avec Gringotts," expliqua Severus.

"Nous les trierons ainsi."

"Il y a aussi une lettre de ma grand-mère, Professeur," expliqua Lorena. "Une lettre que vous devriez lire en premier, si je puis me permettre."

Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil à son Maître des Potions. Le jeune sorcier hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Le Directeur prit la lettre en premier et la lut attentivement. Après de longues minutes de silence, il observa Lorena. "Intéressant en effet. Votre grand-mère croyait, avant de mourir, que quelqu'un la tuerait. Cependant, elle n'a pas demandé l'aide du Ministère de la Magie. Elle n'avait même pas sa baguette avec elle quand elle fut attaquée – si toutefois elle le fut."

"Je crois que ma grand-mère s'était tenue éloignée du monde magique depuis trop de temps pour demander l'aide de quiconque dans ce monde. Par ailleurs, nous ne savons pas qui l'a assassinée – si effectivement elle a été assassinée. Peut-être qu'elle est seulement… qu'elle est morte naturellement."

Dumbledore et Severus levèrent un sourcil aux paroles de la jeune sorcière – geste totalement perdu sur elle. "Continuez, Mlle Nottingham," fit Severus.

"Nous avons ici plusieurs possibilités : 1) soit elle est morte naturellement, avant que son meurtre soit prévu ; 2) soit elle est morte naturellement, elle s'imaginait seulement des choses ; 3) soit elle a été vraiment assassinée. Si cette dernière supposition est correcte, qui ont été ses assassins ? Et pourquoi ?"

"Des Mages Noirs," fit calmement Severus. "Votre grand-mère n'est pas morte naturellement. Les lieux étaient infestés de Magie Noire, Albus. Surtout sa chambre à coucher. Je pense que c'est même là qu'elle a été assassinée."

Le Directeur soupira. "Plus nous en apprenons, plus nous avons de questions. Un autre mystère à résoudre, je le crains."

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes, le temps pour Dumbledore de lire les autres documents que contenait la boîte. Puis il prit une plume et un morceau de parchemin sur son bureau, et il commença à écrire. L'ouïe de Lorena perçut le léger grattement de la plume sur le parchemin. Le Directeur prenait des notes.

"Très bien," fit-il après de longues minutes passées à écrire. "A présent, nous avons une image plus exhaustive de votre famille, Lorena. D'abord, vos parents. Vous avez dû vous en douter mais votre père était un enfant magique, Lorena. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller rechercher dans nos archives ici car nous avons la lettre d'invitation. Lui, ainsi que son frère et sa soeur. Votre mère était moldue mais je pourrais vérifier ce détail dans nos archives, car j'ai sa date de naissance et son nom de famille. Juste au cas où. Vous l'aviez déjà probablement compris."

"Oui, bien que je fusse pas sûre, Professeur. Cependant, pourquoi est-ce que mon père n'est jamais allé à Poudlard ? Comment cela se fait-il qu'il ne connaissait même pas l'existence de Poudlard et sa lignée lorsque vous êtes venu chez nous pour nous expliquer que j'étais une sorcière ?"

Le vieux sorcier savait que la question viendrait un jour ou l'autre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Severus qui resta impassible.

"Je vais vous expliquer, Lorena. Vous avez en effet le droit de savoir. Vous voyez, votre oncle et votre tante – des gamins alors âgés de 11 ans seulement – avaient reçu leurs lettres d'invitation à Poudlard. Leur mère, votre grand-mère, avait confirmé qu'ils viendraient à l'Ecole en Septembre prochain. Cependant, au cours de l'été, je reçus la triste nouvelle que les enfants étaient décédés et que par conséquent, leur inscription était annulée." Il s'arrêta. "Vous avez sûrement remarqué qu'ils étaient morts à l'âge de 11 ans."

"Le Professeur Rogue l'avait remarqué lorsque nous sommes allés au cimetière pour vérifier les dates."

Albus regarda son Maître des Potions et lui sourit en signe d'appréciation. "Rien n'échappe à Severus. Oui, ils venaient de mourir juste avant d'intégrer Poudlard. Leurs certificats de décès stipulent qu'ils sont morts subitement. Une crise cardiaque. Le garçon fut trouvé mort dans le cabanon. La fille était morte dans la forêt, alors qu'elle s'y promenait. Apparemment, elle revenait de chez une de ses amies. Dans les deux cas, les enfants avaient été seuls. Les certificats déclarent qu'aucune trace de violence n'avait été retrouvée sur leurs corps. Ils se sont juste effondrés, suite à un arrêt du coeur. Oh, oui, une chose. Le médecin avait noté qu'ils avaient tous les deux les yeux grand ouverts."

"Aucune trace de violence… les yeux ouverts… une crise cardiaque…" Lorena assimilait ces informations. Elle n'aimait pas cela du tout.

"Le Sortilège de la Mort," dit Severus. "Mlle Nottingham, vous avez mentionné qu'il n'y avait pas d'antécédents de maladie cardiaque dans votre famille."

Elle secoua la tête. "Non. D'après mon père et mes grands-parents, nous vivons même vieux dans notre famille."

"Il est vrai que les sorciers ont une longue espérance de vie, plus longue que celles des Moldus. Je lis que votre grand-mère est décédée à l'âge de 70 ans. Elle aurait pu vivre facilement au moins 30 or 40 années de plus, surtout si elle était en bonne santé."

"Donc le frère et la sœur de mon père ont été assassinés. Par qui et pourquoi ?"

"Ca, nous l'ignorons, Lorena. Mais il semblerait que quelqu'un ne souhaitait pas les voir formés en tant que sorcier et sorcière. Il est étrange que ces gamins soient morts juste avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Je ne crois pas aux simples coïncidences."

Lorena ferma les yeux dans une réflexion profonde. "Juste avant d'entrer à Poudlard… Pas étonnant que ma grand-mère n'ait pas…" Elle ouvrit ses yeux gris pâle et vides. "Mon père." Elle était toujours à bord de son train de penser.

"Continuez, Mlle Nottingham," fit Severus.

"Ma grand-mère ne parlait jamais des deux enfants qu'elle avait perdu en l'espace de deux années. C'était là un sujet que nous n'abordions jamais. Mais lorsque est venu le temps pour mon père d'intégrer l'Ecole, elle a dû comprendre ce qui allait se passer. Elle a dû refuser que mon père vienne ici. Bien qu'il fût un sang-mêlé, un enfant magique, elle ne n'a pas voulu qu'il soit formé comme sorcier. Elle voulait…" La main de Lorena se promena sur son ventre en un geste protecteur. "Je peux imaginer facilement ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle ne voulait pas perdre son dernier enfant."

Albus et Severus échangèrent un coup d'œil rapide qui en disait long. C'était tout à fait plausible.

"Ma grand-mère ne voulait pas envoyer le seul fils qui lui restait à Poudlard. Songez-y : elle avait fui son monde, coupant tous les ponts avec. Pourtant, sa famille est attaquée magiquement – car si les médecins moldus n'ont pas pu déterminer la cause du décès de ses enfants, je suis sûre qu'elle, elle a pu le faire. Je crois que sa réaction était logique. Elle décida de ne pas envoyer mon père à Poudlard. J'aurais fait pareil."

"Albus, est-ce que nous conservons les archives des gosses que les parents refusent d'envoyer à Poudlard ?" demanda Severus.

"Oui, bien sûr."

"Donc, pourquoi alors n'êtes-vous pas allé voir Cassiope Gaunt, et parler avec elle, Professeur ? Peut-être qu'elle aurait reçu de l'aide et que mon père aurait pu aller à Poudlard ! Peut-être que le Ministère de la Magie aurait pu enquêter sur le meurtre de ses enfants !"

Dumbledore soupira. "Vous avez le droit de savoir, Lorena," répéta-t-il. "Je suis allée la voir en effet. Je l'ai rencontrée, elle et son mari, un jour où j'étais sûr que votre père n'était pas à la maison. Elle avait déjà pris sa décision de ne pas envoyer George, son dernier enfant, à Poudlard. J'ai essayé de la convaincre que le garçon serait en sécurité ici, entre ces murs. Mais elle avait peur pour lui une fois qu'il aurait mis le pied hors de l'Ecole, pendant les vacances." Il soupira encore. "Votre grand-mère était une femme remarquable, Lorena. Elle avait pris une décision et elle s'y tenait. Rien n'aurait pu la faire changer d'avis. Donc, je n'ai pas insisté et je quittais sa maison. Lorsque je suis revenu ici, j'ai enregistré le fait que l'enfant dénommé George Lord Nottingham, sang-mêlé, n'intègrerait pas notre Ecole."

Lorena perçut que le vieillard regrettait d'une manière ou d'une autre de ne pas avoir plus insistée. "Merci, Professeur. Je suis sûre que… qu'il n'y avait rien de plus que vous auriez pu faire de toutes façons."

"Albus, que lui est-il arrivé ? Je veux dire, un enfant magique, sans une éducation magique correcte, peut développer des maladies mentales sérieuses, surtout dans le monde moldu, où notre véritable nature est inconnue. En avez-vous parlé avec sa mère ?"

"Oh, oui, Severus, bien sûr. C'était là un des mes arguments pour la convaincre de le laisser venir ici. Mais apparemment, Cassiope Gaunt avait déjà étudié la question. Elle avait d'autres plans pour son fils unique." S'adressant à Lorena : "Votre grand-mère était manifestement une femme intelligente. Elle y avait beaucoup réfléchi. Elle m'a dit alors qu'elle avait trouvé un moyen de canaliser l'énergie magique de son fils afin d'empêcher toute maladie mentale."

Lorena eut un petit sourire en coin. "Je crois savoir ce qu'est c'était. La musique."

"Oui, la musique."

Lorena se rappelait les paroles de Mme Bartlett à propos de son père. "C'est un magicien pour tout ce qui concerne la musique. C'est ce que sa voisine a dit lorsque nous l'avons rencontrée aujourd'hui. Cela expliquerait combien il est doué. Il pouvait apprendre à jouer d'un instrument assez rapidement."

"Il en a une jolie collection chez sa mère," expliqua Severus à Albus. "Combien d'instruments peut-il jouer en fait, Mlle Nottingham ?"

Elle commença à compter sur ses doigts. "Saxo, claviers – toute sorte de claviers – contrebasse, guitare, clarinette, harmonica. Je suis assez sûre qu'il peut aussi en apprendre d'autres. Il sait chanter. Il sait composer. Oui, quand on y songe, il est très doué et c'est comme ça qu'il utilisait sa magie." Elle rit doucement. "La musique, c'est de la magie. C'est vous qui l'avez dit, Professeur Dumbledore. Mon père en est la preuve vivante."

"Impressionnant, certes," fit doucement Albus. "Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une personne qui utiliserait ainsi la magie. J'ai rencontré votre père une fois, pour votre inscription ici. C'est vrai que je pouvais percevoir sa magie mais je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il l'aurait déversée dans la musique. J'étais agréablement surpris de constater qu'il était sain d'esprit, malgré la perte de son père et de son épouse quelques années auparavant. Un individu quelque peu combatif, mais je suppose que c'est là sa véritable nature."

"Au fait, Professeur, comment avez-vous réussi à convaincre ma grand-mère de me laisser venir ici ? Je vivais déjà alors avec elle. Dites-moi."

"Oui, vous avez le droit de savoir ça aussi," répéta-t-il pour la troisième fois. "Vous voyez, vous viviez chez elle, cependant, elle n'était pas votre tutrice légale. C'était votre père qui détenait cette autorité." Il prit une profonde inspiration. "Minerva m'avait dit qu'une enfant du nom de Nottingham était née. J'ai vérifié les archives avec elle. Comme vous étiez enregistrée comme étant une sang-mêlée, d'après la plume magique, j'avais noté – en rappel – que je devrais rendre visite à vos parents quand arriverait le temps de vous inviter ici. Les gosses de sang-mêlé sont supposés avoir au moins un parent magique qui devrait être au courant de la magie et de l'éducation magique qui est donnée ici à Poudlard. Je voulais…" Sa voix se brisa. Une fois de plus, Lorena pouvait percevoir un sentiment de culpabilité. "Je ne voulais pas vous lâcher. Je ne voulais pas refaire la même erreur en vous lâchant, comme je l'avais fait avec votre père. Nous ne sommes pas si nombreux que ça, comparé aux Moldus. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'avoir notre jeunesse qui ne soit pas éduquée dans les usage de la magie – quels qu'en soient les risques. J'ai rencontré votre père et votre grand-mère chez elle. Vous vous en souvenez. J'ai traité toute l'affaire comme si vous étiez une née-moldue. Votre père était enthousiaste. Cassiope n'a rien dit. Elle n'était pas votre tutrice légale, elle n'avait pas son mot à dire dans toute cette histoire. Je voyais bien qu'elle était inquiète au-delà de toute mesure. Elle fut reconnaissante envers moi que je n'ai pas évoqué le passé. Révéler ce passé alors aurait été une pure folie. J'ai préféré rester silencieux et me concentrer sur votre éducation. Le mois de Septembre suivant, vous étiez ici." Il s'arrêta. "Je suis désolée, Lorena. Je sais que vous n'avez pas été très bien traitée par vos camarades de maison, parce que vous étiez considérée comme une née-moldue, malgré les efforts de Severus pour inverser cette tendance dans sa propre Maison."

Lorena l'avait écouté avec une attention soutenue. L'image devenait cohérente. Du meurtre du frère et de la sœur de son père, jusqu'à sa propre cécité. "Pourquoi, Professeur Dumbledore ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce aussi en relation avec mon… handicap ?"

Une fois encore, Albus observa Severus. "Lorena, je pense qu'il y a des choses que vous devriez connaître à propos de votre grand-mère. Elle avait gardé bon nombre de secrets sur elle-même. Maintenant, j'aimerais que vous… disons, ne regardiez pas mais plutôt écoutiez un souvenir que j'ai ici en ma possession. Venez, Severus, je veux que vous le voyez aussi."

Albus se leva et prit Lorena par le bras pour l'invite à le suivre. Ils arrivèrent à côté d'un bassin en pierre délicatement gravé sur les bords. Il lui posa les mains dessus. "Lorena, ceci est une Pensine. Vous en avez déjà entendu parler, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui, monsieur," dit-elle tout en palpant la pierre de ses doigts agiles.

"Bien," dit-il tout en agitant avec sa baguette le mélange bleuâtre mi-gazeux, mi-liquide contenu dans la Pensine. "Maintenant, Severus, il y a là un souvenir que je veux que vous regardiez. Ah, il est là. Severus, allez-y en premier, vous aiderez Lorena lorsqu'elle arrivera."

"Arrivera? Mais où ?" s'exclama la jeune sorcière.

"Vous devez plonger la tête dans la Pensine. C'est un procédé sûr, parfaitement sûr. Severus sera avec vous. Rien ne peut vous arriver. Vous assisterez à une scène que je souhaite que vous en ayez connaissance. Elle implique une femme et deux hommes. Prêtez attention à ce qui est dit, concentrez-vous sur leurs voix, c'est le plus important. Nous en reparlerons plus tard."

Elle n'avait jamais utilisé de Pensine. Remplie d'appréhension, Lorena fit ce qu'on lui dit et plongea la tête dans la Pensine après que Severus en eut fait autant.

* * *

Lorena avait atterri sur un plancher, pour être ensuite rapidement remise sur ses pieds par une prise ferme mais rassurante sur le bras. Elle s'appuya sur ce bras qu'elle avait reconnu pour pouvoir prendre ses repères.

"Ca va aller ?" entendit-elle une voix lui ronronner à l'oreille.

"Oui," murmura-t-elle, réconfortée par cette voix qu'elle avait aussi reconnue.

"Rien ne peut nous arriver, car nous visionnons un souvenir. Nous n'existons pas dans cette réalité. Prêtez seulement attention aux voix."

Lorena hocha la tête. Bientôt, elle put entendre une voix de femme au loin, une voix qui se rapprochait. _"Morfin ! Cousin Morfin ! C'est moi, Cassiope !"_, répété plusieurs fois. A présent, la voix était toute proche d'eux, claire et nette.

"Grand-Ma ?" Lorena appela, réalisant que la jeune Cassiope Gaunt d'alors, qui n'était pas encore sa grand-mère, ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

"Elle est en train de pénétrer dans une maison. Enfin, disons plutôt une cabane. Suivons-là à l'intérieur," lui dit Severus à l'oreille. Il la tira gentiment, en lui disant où elle devait faire attention.

Lorena n'arrivait pas à y croire. Cette voix, venant du fond des âges, n'avait pas changé du tout. Toujours cette même voix, vivante, avenante, une voix d'alto profonde, qui lui était si familière.

"_Morfin ! Cousin Morfin ! C'est moi, Cassiope !"_

_Le cousin de ma grand-mère ?_ Lorena se souvenait de l'avertissement de son père de ne pas courir après la parenté de sa propre mère. La vieille femme avait écrit la même chose aussi dans sa dernière lettre. Mais la curiosité était la plus forte. De plus, elle était accompagnée par Severus, quoi d'autre pouvait-il lui arriver ?

"_Morfin ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?"_

Lorena pouvait l'entendre appeler son cousin. Donc sa grand-mère avait un cousin prénommé Morfin. Elle rangea cette information dans sa mémoire.

"_Un jeune homme, qui affirme être mon neveu, le fils de Merope… Il est venu ici… on s'est engueulé… sur ma baguette et la bague de mon père… La bague des Gaunt ! Il a dit qu'il reviendrait…"_

Elle n'avait jamais entendu cette voix auparavant. _Son neveu. Le fils de Merope. La bague de son père. La bague des Gaunt. L'oncle de ma grand-mère ?_

"_Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait prendre ta baguette, Morfin ?"_

C'était là une bonne question. Lorena sentit qu'il se tramait quelque chose. Quelque chose de pas bon du tout.

"_J'en sais rien ! C'est seulement le fils d'un… Merope, cette salope… elle a épousé cette saleté de Moldu du manoir qui se trouve sur la route, plus loin, tu sais. Riddle, c'est son nom. Elle s'est mariée sans notre consentement ! Et avec un Moldu, par-dessus le marché ! Pendant que mon père et moi, étions à Azkaban !"_

Apparemment, une cousine de sa grand-mère avait épousé un Moldu. Bon, pas de quoi en faire un scandale après tout, sa propre grand-mère avait épousé aussi un Moldu.

"_Ecoute, Morfin, tu devrais être content d'avoir un peu de famille qui soit revenue à toi…"_

"_Tu crois ça ? Le fils d'un sale Moldu ? Ecoute-moi, Cassiope, tu es ma cousine germaine, tu es ce que j'ai de plus proche comme famille, tu entends ?"_

_Cousine germaine. Une proche parente._ Cela voulait dire que les pères de Cassiope et de Morfin étaient frères, car ils portaient le même nom de famille, Gaunt.

"_Je t'ai apporté quelque chose à manger, Morfin. Maintenant, calme-toi. Je vais l'attendre avec toi et nous verrons alors."_

D'après le son de la voix de l'homme, Lorena pensa qu'il était plus vieux que sa grand-mère, peut-être de dix ou quinze ans. Impossible de dire. Elle voulait demander à Severus mais elle ne souhaitait pas distraire son attention. Par ailleurs, Dumbledore lui avait demandée de prêter attention. Les questions seraient pour plus tard.

"_Cassiope ! Cassiope… Ecoute-moi… écoute-moi bien… Tu n'en feras rien. Ce type n'est du genre à plaisanter. Ses intentions sont mauvaises, si tu veux mon avis. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, c'est clair ?"_

"_Que veux-tu d'autre qu'il m'arrive ?"_

Lorena se mordit la lèvre. La question de sa grand-mère l'avait mise mal à l'aise. Par réflexe, elle saisit Severus par sa robe noire de professeur.

"_Mais tu ne comprends donc pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il arrivera quand un sorcier vole la baguette d'un autre sorcier ? Ne sois pas aussi stupide ! Ne sois pas comme mon idiote de Cracmolle de soeur !"_

Au son de sa voix, ce Morfin était un individu plutôt combatif et nerveux. Curieusement, il rappelait son père à Lorena. Il y avait un contraste saisissant entre la voix agitée de Morfin et le ton calme de Cassiope.

"_Merope n'était pas une Cracmolle, Morfin, tu le sais et je le sais aussi. Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter et prendre ton repas…"_

Cette Merope était la sœur de Morfin. Donc elle était aussi une cousine germaine de sa grand-mère.

"_Je ne prendrai rien du tout ! Sors d'ici, Cassiope ! Fais ce que je te dis, s'il te plaît ! Ce type… je peux le sentir… Seize ans, qu'il m'a dit, mais je peux sentir qu'il est déjà l'incarnation de la malfaisance pure. S'il revient ici et qu'il te voit, seul Merlin sait ce qu'il te fera ! Maintenant pars !"_

"_Morfin, je ne vais laisser un gamin de seize ans m'impressionner ! Ensemble, nous pouvons…"_

Peur d'un adolescent ? Lorena était perplexe. Elle fut encore plus perplexe lorsqu'elle sentit Severus se raidir tout près d'elle.

"_Tu es sourde ou quoi ? Il déborde de malfaisance et de haine ! Ca sent la Magie Noire tout autour de lui ! Maintenant pars !"_

L'évocation de la Magie Noire envoya toute une série de frissons le long de l'échine de la jeune femme. Severus se raidit encore plus. Sa grand-mère avait qualifié sa parenté Gaunt de « tous des Mages Noirs ». Peut-être que Morfin Gaunt était un Mage Noir. Tout comme Severus, il _savait_ quand de la Magie Noire était à l'oeuvre.

"_Morfin, il va te faire du mal !"_

"_Ca ne peut pas être pire qu'Azkaban, crois-moi ! Maintenant sors d'ici avant qu'il ne revienne ! Prends ton panier avec toi, sinon, il verra que quelqu'un est venu et je ne veux pas qu'il parte à tes trousses !"_

"_Cassiope ! Promets-moi une chose : Quoi qu'il puisse m'arriver à l'avenir, ne t'en mêle pas. Au contraire, pars, quitte cet endroit pour toujours, fiche le camp d'ici ! Compris ? Jure que tu disparaîtras ! JURE !"_

Est-ce que le neveu de Morfin, le fils de Merope, était la raison pour laquelle sa grand-mère avait quitté le monde magique ? Partie à cause d'un cousin au second degré âgé de seize ans ?

"_Oui… je jure !"_

Lorena n'avait jamais entendu sa grand-mère paraître aussi effrayée. C'était certes sa voix mais imprégnée de cette incontestable tension. Etrange. Elle avait toujours considéré sa grand-mère comme étant une personne très courageuse en effet, qui n'avait jamais peur de prendre la défense de quiconque d'une manière complètement détachée.

Puis de violents coups assénés sur la porte se firent entendre. Lorena en sursauta presque de surprise. Elle sentit Severus se raidir aussi quand elle entendit que la personne qui cognait ainsi à la porte était entrée dans la pièce où ils se trouvaient.

Lorena ne put empêcher un cri de lui échapper, lorsqu'elle entendit la voix du jeune homme. Une voix qu'elle avait déjà entendue il n'y avait pas si longtemps que cela. Cette voix qui la hantait parfois dans ses cauchemars. Une voix qui l'effrayait. Elle saisit la robe de professeur de Severus encore plus fortement, se blottissant dans ses bras pour rechercher la protection.

Plus que tout, ce qui l'alertait était la pression du corps de Severus contre le sien. Le Maître des Potions lui avait ceint le corps de ses bras, dans un geste protecteur qui en disait long. Il avait aussi reconnu cette voix.

Une voix qui se trouvait désormais dans un corps différent. Un corps bien plus laid, que celui de ce garçon de seize ans, si séduisant, qui avait la beauté du Diable, avec ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux sombres et son teint pâle.

La voix de son Maître.

"_Et tu as tout intérêt à ce qu'aucun autre membre de ta famille, Gaunt, j'ai dit _aucun autre membre de ta famille_, ne courre après moi ! Sinon, ils mourront d'une mort atrocement douloureuse. Je viens de tuer ma saleté de père moldu et ses sales parents moldus ! Ta parenté, s'il t'en restes encore, a tout intérêt à disparaître car je les pourchasserai dans tout le pays pour les tuer si nécessaire. Il ne devra rester aucun témoin ! Je suis le seul et dernier héritier de Serpentard !"_

Ces paroles terrorisèrent Lorena. Non seulement la mention que le jeune homme – un jeune garçon – avait tué sa famille moldue de sang-froid, mais aussi la promesse qu'il tuerait les autres membres de sa famille – sa famille magique, les Gaunt. Sa grand-mère était toujours là, soigneusement cachée sous son charme, mais toujours présente. Elle avait peur pour elle mais instinctivement, elle savait que Cassiope Gaunt s'en sortirait vivante – sinon George Nottingham n'aurait pas été conçu ni n'aurait reçu la vie…

_Le seul héritier de Serpentard ? Mais que veut-il dire ? _Elle sentit son corps être traîné vers quelque part et soudain, ils étaient revenus dans la douce chaleur du bureau du Directeur.

_**

* * *

**_

Où l'on en apprend plus sur les aïeux de Lorena. Scène inspirée par le

**Prince de Sang-Mêlé**_** (le livre). Le dialogue entre Cassiope et son cousin Morfin et le jeune homme, qui a eu lieu dans la Pensine (car c'est un souvenir) est figuré en italiques et entre guillemets. Les pensées sont exprimées en italiques seulement, comme d'habitude. **_

_**Je me suis aussi inspirée, au niveau des impressions esthétiques, de la scène de la leçon d'Occlumencie, dans**_**L'Ordre du Phénix**_** (le film), lorsque Harry visite le pire souvenir de Rogue, quand son voyou de père harcèle Severus. J'ai fait réagir Lorena tout comme Harry alors.**_

_**Ce souvenir a déjà été cité dans un chapitre précédent, lorsque visionné par Albus et Minerva. J'ai exprimé ici le même souvenir mais perçu – et non vu, puisque Lorena est aveugle – par notre héroïne, accompagné de ses propres réflexions.**_

_**Tous ceux par ici qui sont des petits génies et des artistes en dessin et photomontage en tout genre, ne vous gênez pas d'utiliser mon travail pour stimuler votre imagination – je souhaite seulement que vous me donniez le lien qui y mène afin que je puisse y admirer vos œuvres et y laisser une revue.**_

_**Merci de laisser des revues, tout plein de revues ! Plus de 12,000 hits ! Et alors, où êtes-vous ?**_


	81. Le goût amer de la vérité

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**81 – Le goût amer de la vérité**

La vérité, enfin.

Enfin, juste le début, qui se révélait à elle. Lorena s'affaissa contre Severus. Il la tenait toujours serrée tout contre lui. Cette étreinte lui rappelait ce matin fatal lorsqu'il l'avait réconfortée, quand elle s'était réveillée aveugle. Cette étreinte réconfortante, son corps chaud tout contre le sien, sa voix riche et soyeuse lui murmurant à l'oreille. Elle prit une inspiration profonde et reprit les rênes de ses émotions en quelques secondes.

Severus la mena vers une chaise où elle s'assit. Elle n'était pas clairement effrayée mais son visage reflétait la perplexité la plus absolue. Son regard se perdit dans le vague, dans une réflexion profonde et intense.

_C'était donc ça._ _Elle a fui le monde magique à cause de ce garçon. Ce garçon… qui est maintenant…_ Si elle n'avait pas été aveugle, elle ne l'aurait pas reconnu. Mais sa voix était inoubliable. C'était bien _lui_. Sans aucun doute.

Dumbledore s'assit sur la chaise à côté d'elle. Il posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, en un silence compréhensif.

"Professeur… saviez-vous… à cette époque… s'il devait devenir le…" Ses paroles restèrent coincées dans la gorge.

"Si à cette époque il devait devenir le Mage le plus Noir que j'ai jamais rencontré ?" acheva-t-il. "Non." Il s'arrêta. "Non, je ne le savais pas alors."

Severus se tenait toujours devant eux, à les observer, drapé dans son habituelle posture. Cependant, son esprit marchait à fond. Il mettait en place les diverses informations qu'il venait de rassembler, comme les différentes pièces d'un puzzle. Il restait cependant beaucoup de lacunes.

"Qu'est-il arrivé à Morfin Gaunt après tout ça ?" demanda Lorena.

"Il a été inculpé pour le meurtre de Tom Riddle Sr et de ses parents. Vous voyez, Tom Riddle Jr, pas encore connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort, avait utilisé la baguette de Morfin. Les autorités moldues ne purent pas retrouver le meurtrier car il ne restait aucune trace de l'arme du crime, rien qui n'avait été trouvé à propos des corps."

"Sauf… que les corps étaient morts avec leurs yeux ouverts, leur cœurs subitement arrêté et aucune goutte de sang versé."

Dumbledore fut surpris. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Severus qui demeura impassible, comme à l'accoutumée. "Vous êtes très perceptive. Je constate que vous avez fait vos déductions. Oui, c'est vrai. Tom les a tué avec le Sortilège de la Mort."

"Comment cela se fait-il que Morfin fut inculpé s'il n'y avait aucun indice autour ? Il avait été chez lui avec ma grand-mère !"

"Les Aurors avaient une autre opinion. Ils avaient Morfin en ligne de mire car il s'était retrouvé à Azkaban auparavant pour une précédente infraction à la loi. Vous voyez, il avait déjà utilisé la magie contre des Moldus. Il était connu pour sa haine des Moldus, comme la plupart des Gaunt. Exceptée votre grand-mère cependant. Les Aurors le coincèrent, ils vérifièrent sa baguette avec le _Priori Incantatem_. Ils découvrirent que cette même baguette avait jeté l'_Avada Kedavra_. C'était suffisant pour le considérer comme coupable. Tom avait été intelligent d'utiliser la baguette de quelqu'un d'autre pour tuer son père et ses grands-parents paternels."

"La baguette de Morfin." Elle prit une inspiration. "De là son avertissement qu'il a donné à ma grand-mère. Voilà l'événement qui l'a poussée à fuir notre monde, pour s'échapper dans le monde moldu. Elle n'a même pas tenté de faire innocenter son cousin car cela aurait signé… son arrêt de mort."

"Très certainement."

"Cela me rappelle son propre avertissement, dans sa dernière lettre. Elle avait dû aussi avertir mon père qui à son tour, me l'a répété, quand je lui ai demandé le nom de jeune fille de sa mère." Elle soupira. _Je comprends mieux à présent._ Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle était allée déjà trop loin. Elle avait négligé leurs avertissements. _La vérité a quelques fois un goût amer._

"En parlant de votre père, Lorena, j'ai reçu un hibou de lui, pendant que vous étiez en train de visionner la Pensine." Il sortit une lettre de ses robes. "Une lettre qui m'était adressée, je dois ajouter."

"Je ne suis pas surprise. Il m'en avait parlé qu'il vous contacterait. Je suppose que c'est à propos de ma parenté Gaunt," fit-elle doucement. Elle avait toujours une chance de revenir dans le droit chemin. Etrange coïncidence que la lettre de son père soit arrivée juste maintenant. _Pourtant, après avoir vu tout ça, c'est comme si… comme si j'avais été donnée le choix. De prendre en compte leurs avertissements ou bien de creuser pour arriver à la vérité._

"Votre père expliquait qu'il voulait que je garde un œil sur vous. Il se faisait du souci que vous pourriez chercher à renouer avec vos parents Gaunt. Votre parenté magique."

"Mon père est mon parent magique, Professeur. Le seul qu'il me reste. Tous les autres sont morts."

"Sauf le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Rappelez-vous que votre père n'a pas la moindre idée qu'il est un être lui-même magique," résonna une voix profonde et soyeuse.

"Severus a raison, Lorena. Votre père n'est au courant de rien de tout ceci. Il ne sait sûrement rien de sa propre origine magique. A ce stade, vous en savez plus que lui."

Lorena se leva. "Oh non, Professeur Dumbledore, je n'en sais pas beaucoup. Dites-moi alors, pourquoi est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est après nous, après notre famille ? D'abord, le frère et la sœur de mon père, puis ma grand-mère. Après ça, il m'a rendue aveugle. Qui est le prochain ? Mon père ? Ou l'enfant que je porte ?"

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux. Ce n'était pas exactement un coup d'éclat. Elle ressentait seulement une colère froide. "Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il y a d'autres choses que j'ignore et que je devrais connaître ? Des choses que vous deux connaissez, et que je ne connais pas ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que le fait qu'il soit après nous n'est pas uniquement en relation avec ma magie élémentale ?"

Dumbledore demeura silencieux. _Cette fille est certes très perceptive._

"Il y a des choses que vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir, Mlle Nottingham !" répondit Severus d'un ton glacial.

"Oh vraiment, monsieur ? Comme… à propos de l'héritier de Serpentard, par exemple ? Pourquoi est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se donne ce titre ? Dites-moi en plus ! Monsieur !" Sa requête fut accueillie par le silence. "Permettez-moi alors reformuler ma question, Professeur. Nous parlons de ma famille assassinée. Nous parlons de la seule famille qu'il me reste et qui peut être assassinée le jour même qu'il va mettre le pied hors de sa prison. Je suis majeure. Je peux comprendre. Je pense que j'ai le droit de savoir ! Je l'exige !"

Severus lui lança un regard plus que mauvais. _L'insolente gamine !_ "Vous exigez ? Vous exigez ? Vous vous comportez comme une enfant et vous exigez de connaître des choses que manifestement, vous ne pouvez maîtriser !"

"Je ne suis plus une enfant, Professeur Rogue, vous avez dû déjà sûrement remarquer," répliqua-t-elle lentement avec ironie, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, sa main sur le ventre, le sous-entendu évident dans ses paroles.

Severus ressentit à la fois de la colère et de gêne qui lui fit rougir le visage. Il la ferait payer pour cette dernière phrase ! Il était sur le point de lui sauter dessus, une expression de colère sur les traits de son visage, ses mains prêtes à le saisir.

"Ca suffit !" s'interposa Dumbledore d'une voix forte, s'avançant entre eux. "Ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer comme un vieux couple marié !"

Sa déclaration sonnait si juste que Severus et Lorena se turent tous les deux. Albus réalisa alors l'humour de sa phrase. Il sourit en lui-même tout en fustigeant du regard les deux personnes devant lui.

"Lorena a certes le droit de savoir, Severus. Cependant, Lorena, nous ne pouvons pas vous fournir toutes les réponses _maintenant_."

"Mais qu'en est-il de l'héritier de Serpentard ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres parle de lui-même en ces termes ? Qu'est-ce que ça a voir avec nous ?"

"Il y a des choses que vous ne devriez pas savoir, Mlle Nottingham !" répéta Severus, les dents serrées cette fois. Cette fille était aussi têtue qu'une Gryffondor. Il haïssait cela, quand ses Serpentards se comportaient comme des Gryffondors.

"Il vaut mieux alors pour moi que je reste ignorante, ne croyez-vous pas, Professeur ?" fit Lorena avec ironie. "Et il vaut mieux pour mon père qu'il reste là où il se trouve actuellement, je suppose," ajouta-t-elle d'un ton irrité.

"Oui, exactement, en prison !" renchérit Severus d'un ton froid. "Là où est sa place !"

La colère s'affichait clairement sur le visage de Lorena. "Comment osez-vous dire une chose pareille sur mon père ? Vous ne le connaissez même pas !"

"Parce que la prison est probablement l'endroit le plus sûr pour lui pour le moment !" rétorqua le Maître des Potions avec vivacité. "Si vous accordez autant de valeur à sa vie que ce que vous en affirmez, alors vous devriez prier pour que cette liberté conditionnelle ne lui soit pas accordée du tout," ajouta-t-il avec une froideur dans la voix qui envoya des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de Lorena.

"Et comment allez-vous lui expliquer qu'il devrait rester en prison sans lui en dire la raison même, Professeur ? Comment allez-vous lui expliquer qu'il devrait rester en prison après tout ? S'il obtient une libération conditionnelle, il ne vous écoutera même pas !"

Elle était en colère après lui. Après cette situation. Elle savait bien, dans son for intérieur, que Severus avait raison. Son père avait sûrement survécu parce qu'il avait passé ces dernières années derrière les barreaux. Mais il se pouvait qu'il fût libéré dans moins de trois mois. Dumbledore posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, dans un geste d'apaisement.

"Severus dit la vérité, Lorena, et vous le savez. Cependant, je n'étais pas au courant de cette histoire de liberté conditionnelle. Votre père ne l'a pas mentionnée dans la lettre qu'il m'a envoyée. De quoi s'agit-il ? Vous pouvez m'en dire plus ?"

Lorena déglutit et soupira. Elle était fatiguée de lutter. "Au cours de ma dernière visite que je lui ai rendue, mon père m'a dit qu'il avait fait une demande pour une libération anticipée. Ce qui veut dire qu'il serait libéré avant la fin de sa condamnation réelle. A certaines conditions cependant, telles que se présenter à un officier responsable des libertés conditionnelles et n'enfreindre aucune loi, sinon c'est le retour immédiat en prison. Il pense que, vu qu'il n'a tué personne et qu'il se tient bien en prison, son cas peut être étudié. Il en saura plus à la fin du mois prochain car le comité des libertés conditionnelles doit se prononcer à la fin Janvier."

Les deux hommes se regardèrent. "Il est des plus heureux que Severus ait mentionné cette liberté conditionnelle, Lorena," fit le Directeur. "Si votre père est libéré de prison, il devra être protégé de Voldemort."

"Ce qui veut dire qu'il devra savoir pourquoi, Albus. Un jour ou l'autre," fit Severus doucement mais cependant froidement, tout en se massant l'avant-bras à la mention du nom de son Maître. "Vous ne pouvez pas garder un homme en prison alors qu'il a le droit d'en sortir. S'il doit se cacher, il demandera à en connaître la raison. Se cacher, c'est comme être enfermé. Certes dans une cage dorée. Mais une cage dorée reste toujours une cage."

"Ce qui veut dire qu'il devra connaître la vérité au sujet de sa famille. Tout comme je l'ai fait, il devra… courir après sa parenté Gaunt. Avant que ce ne soit eux qui lui courent après en premier," dit la jeune femme. Il y avait une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix. Grand-Ma Cassie ne serait pas contente de savoir que ses descendants – son fils et sa petite-fille – lui avaient désobéi après tout. Elle soupira. Toute cette histoire de préfigurait rien de bon du tout.

"Lorena, je peux vous promettre que nous protègerons votre père s'il doit sortir de prison. Cependant, c'est là une éventualité qui peut ne pas arriver. Nous devons garder notre calme. Je comprends combien tout cela vous affecte. Mais agir sous le coup de l'émotion ne nous fera aucun bien. A aucun d'entre nous. A présent, je suggère que vous preniez votre dîner. Je vérifierai vos archives familiales de manière plus exhaustive et nous en reparlerons plus tard, lorsque vous vous sentirez mieux."

"Je me sens suffisamment bien pour entendre la vérité, Professeur," fit-elle froidement. "Je ne veux pas être traitée comme une enfant. Je suis une adulte, je vais être mère, je mérite de connaître la vérité ! Professeur !"

"Oh, oui, vous le méritez certainement," répondit gentiment le Directeur. "Mais comme toute récompense, cela viendra en temps voulu. Maintenant, retournez à votre salle commune, allez dîner et profitez d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Severus, occupez-vous d'elle."

La dernière personne que Lorena voulait être avec était le Maître des Potions. "Je peux m'occuper de moi-même toute seule, Professeur. Merci de vous en soucier."

Elle voulut sortir mais Severus lui prit le bras d'une poigne douce mais ferme. "Nous allons dîner ensemble. Dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Vous et moi." Son ton était final et Lorena savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire contre sa décision. Pourtant, elle tenta sa chance d'une autre manière, sans pour autant déclencher une dispute.

"Je ne vous oblige pas à faire du baby-sitting avec moi, Professeur. Je peux manger toute seule, si vous avez d'autres choses à faire."

"Non, ce n'est pas le cas. Albus, je pense que vous devriez garder les documents originaux ici, tandis que Mlle Nottingham et moi travaillerons sur des copies."

"Pourvu, Severus, que vous dîniez et vous vous reposiez. Sinon, je n'ai pas d'objection à ce que tout le monde donne son avis. Je suppose que vous êtes d'accord, Lorena ?"

Passer la soirée à étudier les archives familiales fournirait une jolie diversion à son esprit. Lorena y consentit de suite. Albus retourna à son bureau et dupliqua les parchemins et les papiers. Il lui avait dit aussi qu'il conserverait toute la boîte avec les originaux dans son bureau, car ils y seraient en sûreté. Elle approuva.

Elle quitta le bureau avec une pile de documents en main, tandis que Severus la guidait dans le château, vers la salle commune de Serpentard, la main sur le coude de la jeune femme, comme d'habitude. Elle s'était calmée. Elle manigançait déjà un plan dans le but de le faire parler sur ce qu'il savait et qu'elle ignorait toujours. Ce n'était pas par hasard si elle avait été envoyée chez Serpentard.

* * *

Severus avait demandé à un elfe de maison de leur servir à dîner dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Il aimait bien cet endroit, surtout en bonne compagnie – c'est-à-dire, avec Lorena. Ils s'étaient tous les deux assis sur l'un des confortables canapés, devant la cheminée où il avait allumé un feu. Le repas fut servi sur une table basse devant eux. Ils mangèrent en silence.

Lorena était toujours muette. Muette mais pas boudeuse. A l'extérieur, elle affichait un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres. A l'intérieur, elle songeait à ses questions et aux réponses dont elle avait besoin. Une fois ceci déterminé, elle réfléchit à la façon de les obtenir. Elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde que Severus en savait bien plus sur toute cette histoire, qu'il avait les réponses dont elle avait besoin.

Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'elle ne souhaitait pas recourir à un certain type de comportement afin d'obtenir ces réponses. Elle devait le faire parler d'une autre manière. Consciente qu'il n'était pas un homme facilement manoeuvrable, et encore moins un homme à faire des confidences sur l'oreiller, elle devait penser à employer des moyens plus subtils. Elle envisageait même ne pas être en mesure d'obtenir toutes ces réponses fort nécessaires ce soir.

Severus était content que la jeune femme demeure silencieuse. C'est ce qu'il appréciait chez elle. Lorena n'était pas le genre de femme à parler pour ne rien dire. Donc il n'était nullement gêné par son silence, qu'il avait parfaitement interprété comme n'étant pas de la bouderie. Il l'observait fréquemment avec insistance, ses yeux sombres détaillant son corps. Malgré sa grossesse – ou peut-être grâce à elle – elle était toujours désirable. Son ventre était proéminent désormais mais ses seins avaient gagné en taille. Il aimait cela et il espérait qu'elle ne changerait pas trop après son accouchement.

Lorena avait décidé qu'elle resterait seulement polie avec lui. Il avait choisi de ne pas révéler d'informations d'une importance capitale pour elle – très bien. En bonne Serpentarde, elle trouverait un moyen de connaître ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. Entre temps, elle ferait de son mieux pour éviter une dispute qui pourrait finir mal pour elle, seule comme elle l'était avec l'un des sorciers les plus puissants qu'elle connaissait. Un Mage Noir, qui plus était.

"Vous voulez toujours vérifier ces documents ou est-ce que vous préférez aller vous coucher ?" demanda Severus une fois qu'ils eurent fini de manger.

"Je vais bien, nous pouvons commencer à les étudier maintenant."

"Concentrons-nous sur les documents maintenant," fit-il doucement.

"Commençons par le début," suggéra-t-elle. "Le certificat de mariage de mes grands-parents." Elle sortit sa baguette, prête pour la lecture.

Severus trouva le document en question et le lut pour elle. "Bien. Votre grand-père, Peter Lord Nottingham, fils de Francis Lord Nottingham – mais pourquoi est-ce les hommes de la famille de votre père doivent porter le titre de « Lord » comme second prénom ?" Il espérait que ces gens n'étaient pas aussi mégalomanes que le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Lorena rit, subitement amusée par sa franche remarque. "C'est une vieille tradition dans notre famille. Mon grand-père m'a expliqué que c'est parce que nous sommes les descendants du Sheriff de Nottingham, qui était aussi appelé _Lord_ Nottingham. Depuis, tous les enfants mâles de notre famille portent « Lord » comme second prénom. De manière similaire, les filles portent « Lady » comme second prénom. Je m'appelle Lorena _Lady_ Nottingham."

Severus se rappela les noms des gamins enterrés dans le caveau des Nottingham. Ils avaient aussi « Lord » et « Lady » comme second prénom. "C'est vrai cette histoire, que vous descendait de ce Sheriff ?"

"Je ne sais pas vraiment mais l'explication est authentique." Elle s'arrêta comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose. Elle était le dernier descendant. Les frère et sœur de son père étaient morts. Son père n'avait qu'une seule fille. Le nom mourrait avec elle – ainsi que le « titre » et l'histoire familiale.

Sans réfléchir, sa main parcourut son ventre. Severus avait remarqué ce geste. Leur enfant serait un Rogue, pas un Nottingham. _Si nous sommes tous vivants à la fin de toute cette histoire avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. _Il songea que s'il mourrait avant de l'épouser, alors le garçon ne porterait pas son nom. Son nom mourrait avec lui aussi. Ainsi qu'une belle lignée de sorciers – les Prince.

"Bon. Donc… Peter Lord Nottingham, fils de Francis Lord Nottingham et de Mary Elizabeth Cornwell, né le 24 Mai 1915, à Upper Stratton, etc… etc… Ah, votre grand-mère, Cassiope Gaunt, fille de Thaddeus Gaunt et de Calpurnia…"

Lorena entendit un léger sursaut. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Severus ?"

"Je n'arrive pas y croire…" lâcha-t-il doucement. "Je me demande si le Directeur a noté ce détail."

"Quel détail, Severus ?"

Il rit doucement. "Cassiope Gaunt, fille de Thaddeus Gaunt et de Calpurnia… Malefoy."

Lorena ouvrit la bouche sous la surprise. "_Malefoy_ ? Comme… Drago Malefoy ?"

"Celui-là même. Toutes ces familles sang-purs ne sont pas si nombreuses. Leurs membres ont tendance à se marier entre eux, en tout cas pour ceux les plus enclins à préserver la pureté du sang. Même ceux qui entretiennent des rivalités et des conflits, sont liés les uns aux autres."

"Mais peut-être… que Calpurnia, elle n'est qu'une lointaine parente des Malefoy que nous connaissons. Une très lointaine parente."

"Nous devons vérifier ce point. Bon, le père de Drago, c'est Lucius, dont le père s'appelait Abraxas. Je n'en sais pas plus."

"Mon arrière-grand-mère était une Malefoy," fit Lorena pensivement. "Quand je pense qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, Drago Malefoy me considérait encore comme une… Sang-de-Bourbe."

"Qu'avez-vous dit à ses parents lorsque vous étiez allée au Manoir des Malefoy ? Je les connais bien, à un point ou à un autre, Narcissa ou Lucius ont dû vous poser des questions sur votre famille ou sur votre statut de sang."

C'était la première qu'ils évoquaient cet événement. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé depuis la dispute qu'ils avaient eue l'après-midi, qui s'était presque soldé en viol pour Lorena, et qui s'était sûrement terminé à l'Infirmerie pour Severus.

Lorena se souvint. "J'ai joué du violon pour eux. Ils ont beaucoup apprécié et Mr Malefoy m'a demandé si j'étais parente avec une célèbre famille de musiciens à Nottingham. Je ne souviens plus de leur nom… ah si, les Winters. Je leur ai dit alors que… que j'étais née-moldue." Elle rit doucement. "Je comprends mieux maintenant. J'ai alors ressenti une sorte de tension. Ils n'ont rien dit par politesse."

"La politesse n'a rien à voir là-dedans, Lorena. Connaissant Lucius comme je le connais, il était déjà en train de prévoir comment coucher avec vous, préférablement de manière non-consensuelle. Narcissa était probablement en train de se demander comme faire comprendre à Drago qu'il ne pouvait pas vous fréquenter, en dépit du fait que vous êtes aussi chez Serpentard et que vous aviez sauvé la vie de son fils." Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer une remarque blessante ou deux au passage, le tout enrobé dans un sarcasme.

"Bon, si maintenant ils savent que nous sommes parents, ils pourraient changer d'avis."

Severus avait suivi son train de pensée. "N'y comptez pas. Croyez-moi, ça ne changera rien du tout. Votre grand-mère sera considérée comme une traîtresse à son sang, ce qui équivaut à leurs yeux à être né moldu. Vous êtes toujours une sang-mêlée et seulement une sang-mêlée. Ce qui vous disqualifie pour quoi que ce soit, en ce qui les concerne." Il valait mieux décourager toute tentative ou idée qu'elle pourrait entretenir pour se rapprocher de Drago Malefoy…

"Donc comment cela se fait-il que Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy vous estiment et vous respectent, alors que vous êtes vous-même un sang-mêlé ?"

La question logique surprit Severus. "Ma situation est différente. Lucius, Narcissa et moi, nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps."

"Vous pouvez m'en dire plus ?"

"Non."

"Ah, okay, pas de problème. Je respecte votre décision." Elle s'arrêta, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Encore une autre réponse à obtenir, bien que ce ne fût pas tant que cela une priorité dans sa longue liste de questions. "Je vais être ravie de dire à Drago, lorsqu'il reviendra des vacances, que nous sommes des parents éloignés, mais néanmoins des parents. Ah, je meurs d'impatience de le lui dire !"

Severus lui saisit les bras de ses mains vigoureuses. "Non, vous n'en ferez rien !"

Encore un autre accès de violence qui s'annonçait. Lorena en avait l'habitude – même si elle détestait cela cordialement. "Et pourquoi ?" demanda-t-elle avec le plus grand sang-froid.

"Vous ferez ce que nous vous dirons !"

"_Nous_ ?"

"Le Directeur ou moi."

"Et pour quelles raisons ?"

"Parce que Dumbledore est le Directeur et que je suis le Directeur de votre Maison."

"Ce n'est pas là une question en relation avec l'Ecole, _Professeur_," répliqua-t-elle froidement, employant de nouveau son titre, pour marquer la distance. "Maintenant, lâchez-moi."

"Votre sécurité est une question de la plus grande importance à nos yeux, Ecole ou pas ! Votre père vous a confiée à Dumbledore, Dumbledore vous a confiée à moi. Oh, ai-je besoin de vous rappeler que le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous a aussi confiée à mes bons soins ?"

"_Lâ-chez-moi-de-suite_, Professeur," répéta Lorena, les dents serrées.

Severus sourit moqueusement. "Vous aimez ça, quand je vous tiens ainsi."

Lorena détourna la tête de lui, en signe de désaccord. Dumbledore avait raison : ils ne pouvaient pas rester ensembles très longtemps sans se disputer comme un vieux couple marié. Sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas un vieux couple marié. Ils n'étaient pas mariés et parfois, Lorena ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer qu'ils ne formaient même pas un couple. Du moins, ils ne fonctionnaient pas vraiment comme un couple devrait.

Severus la tenait toujours aussi fermement, ses mains lui agrippant les bras. "Vous êtes si belle quand vous êtes en colère, Lorena," finit-il par dire, mais cette fois, il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de sarcasme dans sa voix. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que du désir charnel pur.

Elle avait toujours la tête tournée. Severus se rapprocha d'elle et commença à lui embrasser le cou ainsi offert. Lorena ferma les yeux en signe d'appréciation. Il pouvait se montrer horrible avec elle mais il embrassait toujours aussi divinement bien.

"Vous aimez ça, quand je vous embrasse, Lorena," murmura-t-il. "Je sens bien votre corps répondre, même si vous dites « non »."

"Et je dis « non », Professeur. Maintenant laissez-moi tranq…" Severus ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Ses lèvres étaient sur celles de la jeune femme, dans une caresse sensuelle. Rapidement, sa langue trouva son chemin entre les lèvres de sa partenaire, lui fouillant la bouche dans un baiser possessif. Ses mains lui lâchèrent les bras pour lui prendre la taille, la tenant fermement serrée tout contre lui.

Elle parvint à rompre le baiser. "Ne m'incitez pas à utiliser ma magie contre vous, Professeur. Des accès accidentels de magie arrivent, vous le savez bien," fit-elle froidement.

Severus sourit moqueusement encore. Pourtant, il la libéra de son étreinte. Lorena s'éloigna de lui. "Je suis fatiguée, Professeur. Je vais me mettre au lit de bonne heure." Elle commença à rassembler les différents documents pour les emporter. Il la laissa faire, comprenant qu'il valait mieux pour lui ne pas insister pour le restant de la soirée. Lorena emporta les documents avec elle et se rendit directement à son dortoir. "Bonne nuit, Professeur," fit-elle froidement avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Severus l'entendit placer un sortilège de garde sur la porte. Oh, il aurait pu le défaire rapidement mais il comprit que cela signifiait qu'elle ne souhaitait pas sa compagnie pour le restant de la nuit. Il soupira. Pourquoi est-ce que les femmes se montraient si difficiles ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles ne comprenaient pas ce qu'on leur disait et seulement… ne pas en faire toute une histoire ?

Il soupira encore une fois et sortit pour rejoindre ses appartements. En aucun cas il ne se languirait pour une gamine aveugle de 18 ans qu'il avait engrossée.

_**

* * *

**_

J'ai utilisé un autre rôle d'Alan Rickman - le Sheriff de Nottingham – pour décrire la famille du père de Lorena. Je m'amuse seulement avec cette situation. Dans le film

**Robin des Bois, Prince des voleurs**_**, il est dit que la mère du Sheriff de Nottingham est une sorcière. Pour sûr, quel que soit sa lignée, authentique ou légendaire, Lorena ne peut plus être considérée comme une née-moldue.**_

_**La relation entre Severus et Lorena est très agitée – ils se disputent toujours comme un vieux couple marié... J'aime bien cette expression.**_

_**Merci de laisser des revues ! Tout plein de revues ! S'IL VOUS PLAIT !**_


	82. Une belle journée pour une proposition

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**82 – Une belle journée pour une proposition**

Le lendemain matin, Lorena se réveilla fraîche comme une rose. Elle s'était endormie la veille rapidement, épuisée après tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la journée. Elle avait rangé la baguette de sa grand-mère, ainsi que les documents, dans sa malle, avant d'enfiler sa chemise de nuit et se coucher. Elle voulait réfléchir un peu à tout ceci mais le sommeil la submergea vite.

Elle se sentait donc merveilleusement bien après une bonne nuit de repos. Elle demanda à un elfe de maison de lui apporter un petit-déjeuner. Elle revêtit une robe simple, puis un surtout en laine pour avoir chaud, avant d'enfiler sa robe d'école, ce qui constituait toujours une couche protectrice supplémentaire.

Elle prit son petit-déjeuner dans le calme. Le soleil avait réussi à retrouver son chemin à travers les nuages. Un rayon tomba sur le sol, filtrant à travers les fenêtres. Lorena ne pouvait pas le voir mais elle se demanda quel temps il pouvait faire dehors. Elle se rendit à une fenêtre et l'ouvrit.

L'air était froid mais il ne pleuvait pas, ni ne tombait de neige, pas même fondue. La jeune femme décida d'ouvrir les trois fenêtres de son dortoir. Plus d'air froid entra dans la pièce mais elle s'en moquait. Cela faisait du bien. Elle pouvait entendre les hiboux et les chouettes au loin, le bruit du lac dont l'eau clapotait doucement contre les murs du château. Cette partie du lac n'était pas prise par les glaces.

Elle inspira profondément. Elle entendit comme un son claquer au loin, comme si quelqu'un se baignait et frappait la surface de l'eau. _Mais qui pourrait prendre un bain dans le lac en cette saison ?_ se demanda-t-elle, un sourire jovial sur les lèvres. _Qui s'en soucie ? _La réponse n'était pas si importante.

Lorena décida d'avoir un peu de musique pour commencer la journée. Elle sortit le violon de son étui et l'accorda avant de commencer à jouer, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Bientôt un air doux sortit de l'instrument, un mélange de nostalgie et de tendresse. Une œuvre qu'elle avait entendue quand elle était à l'Impasse du Tisseur avant qu'ils n'en reviennent… à cause de ce qu'il lui avait fait. La droguer pour coucher avec elle.

Son cœur s'attrista quand elle y repensa. L'amour qu'ils avaient fait avait été merveilleux, Severus s'était alors montré vraiment sensuel et aimant. Pourtant, ce n'était pas de l'amour. Juste que du désir. Elle avait accepté son désir, y prenant part uniquement parce qu'il l'avait droguée de manière pratique avec l'Elixir. Non, cela n'avait pas été de l'amour du tout. Pourtant, il restait un merveilleux amant – quand il n'était pas brutal et égoïste.

Cette sombre pensée la fit jouer avec encore plus de tristesse, conférant à l'air un sentiment plus profond. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, Elle entendit un claquement en provenance du lac. Quelqu'un était en train de s'y baigner. Elle entendit un autre bruit d'éclaboussement, plus près cette fois. Elle était à la fenêtre quand elle sentit quelque chose de mouillé, froid et vivant lui toucher le bras. Lorena poussa un petit cri à ce contact avant de comprendre ce que cela pouvait être.

_Le calamar géant._ Elle avait perçu par leur bref contact physique que la créature ne lui voulait aucun mal. Elle rit d'elle-même d'avoir eu peur avant de rejouer. La créature avait dû l'entendre et était venue jusqu'au château d'où le son provenait. Sa magie élémentale lui avait permis d'établir un contact avec la créature, même pendant un très court instant. Hagrid lui avait dit une fois que le calamar géant était aussi une créature magique, presque sensible – au sens d'intelligent. A bien y songer, aucun étudiant n'avait jamais été blessé par lui. Certains étudiants de première année avaient même été repêchés et remis dans les petites barques, par le calamar géant, en route pour le château le 1er Septembre, lorsque le temps avait été particulièrement agité sur le lac. La créature les suivait, prête à sauver les gamins qui auraient pu tomber à l'eau.

Lorena ne s'était jamais baignée dans le lac. Cependant, sa magie avait touché l'animal. Sa musique aussi. Elle joua un autre air, rien que pour faire plaisir au calamar. L'animal frappa l'eau de ses tentacules lorsqu'elle eut fini, sûrement en signe d'appréciation. Lorena rit. Elle bougea son bras dans le vide, pour établir un contact physique avec la créature. Elle sentit une ventouse sur la main, la touchant délicatement avec de retomber à l'eau dans un grand bruit d'éclaboussures.

Lorena se sentit vraiment bien tout à coup. La douce tristesse de l'air qu'elle venait de jouer s'était dissipée grâce à l'aimable attention d'une créature affectueuse.

Oui, c'était une belle journée.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore se trouvait dans son bureau. Il avait eu une courte nuit de sommeil car il avait passé la plus grande partie de sa soirée à étudier les documents que Lorena et Severus lui avaient rapportés. Il les avait lus attentivement et remarqué des détails qui lui paraissaient étranges. A présent, il relisait ses notes.

Sa compréhension de la soirée précédente n'avait pas variée. Au contraire. Albus était de plus en plus convaincu qu'en effet, les deux gamins et la grand-mère avaient été assassinés.

Cependant, il ne parvenait pas à saisir les motivations derrière ces meurtres. Enfin, presque. Il avait sa petite idée sur l'identité des meurtriers de ces gens – seuls des Mages Noirs pouvaient avoir utilisé l'_Avada Kedavra_ aussi froidement sur des innocents. _Oui, mais dans quel but ?_

Il avait aussi découvert un détail qui promettait d'être intéressant. Tout comme Severus et Lorena l'avaient fait de leur côté, il avait lu que la mère de Cassiope Gaunt avait été une Malefoy. Une certaine Calpurnia Malefoy. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en songeant au jeune Malefoy qui se moquait de Lorena au sujet de sa naissance. Si le gamin savait seulement !

Il en était là de ses pensées quand il entendit le Professeur McGonagall entrer dans son bureau, un elfe de maison derrière elle. "Oui, Minerva ?"

"Bonjour, Albus. Je venais seulement ici pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner avec vous."

"Oh, bien, excellent, Minerva. Bonne idée." Il avait essayé de se montrer enjoué mais Minerva n'était pas une imbécile. Bien qu'elle ne fût pas une Légilimens, elle pouvait lire sur le visage du vieux sorcier qu'il était soucieux. Ils s'assirent en silence et commencèrent à manger.

"Alors, Albus, quoi de neuf ? Je veux dire, à propos de Mlle Nottingham ?"

"Oh, oui, elle a rapporté des informations de la maison de sa grand-mère. J'ai découvert que son arrière-grand-mère était une Malefoy."

"Une Malefoy ? Comme c'est intéressant." Minerva affichait une expression pensive sur son visage. "Quand je pense que Mr Malefoy Jr a passé son temps à l'insulter à propos de sa naissance. Bien que ça fait depuis un certain temps déjà qu'il ne l'a plus fait. Depuis…"

"Depuis l'attaque à Pré-au-Lard. L'on m'a dit qu'il s'était même montré courtois envers elle depuis le Bal d'Halloween."

"C'est vrai. Je suppose que Mlle Nottingham et Severus ont remarqué ce détail, sur sa grand-mère qui était une demi-Malefoy. Albus, avez-vous l'intention d'informer la famille Malefoy de l'existence d'un nouveau membre au sein de leur famille ?"

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour ce faire, Minerva. En fait, la jeune fille est toujours considérée comme une née-moldue. A présent, je crois mieux comprendre pourquoi elle a été envoyée à Serpentard. Les deux familles Malefoy et Gaunt étaient connues pour être des familles « Serpentard »."

"Je ne pense pas que c'est là la raison pour laquelle elle y a été envoyée, Albus. Le Choixpeau est un objet magique mystérieux. Il a pu l'envoyer chez Serpentard pour une toute autre raison. Ses qualités, par exemple."

"Lorena prétend qu'elle a été envoyée chez Serpentard parce qu'elle avait _besoin_ d'y être. Je doit admettre que je ne parviens pas à comprendre ce qu'elle veut dire par là," fit doucement le Directeur.

"Vous avez vu Severus au fait ?" demanda Minerva.

"Non, pas encore. Je vais lui parler de toutes façons. Vous savez combien son avis m'est précieux."

Minerva sourit au vieux sorcier. "Je le sais. Il est comme un fils pour vous."

Dumbledore soupira. "Oui. C'est pourquoi il m'inquiète un peu. Ca n'a pas l'air de bien marcher entre Lorena et lui. Ils n'arrêtent pas de se disputer comme un vieux couple marié. En fait, je le sens bien : ils ne forment pas un couple."

"Et cela vous attriste."

"Oui."

"Albus, vous connaissez Severus comme moi. Vous savez comment il est, combien difficile il peut être parfois. Je me demande comment une jeune fille comme Mlle Nottingham peut… peut l'accepter tel qu'il est. Elle semble lui être si soumise."

Les yeux bleu acier d'Albus se posèrent sur son Adjointe. La soumission n'était pas une caractéristique des Gryffondors – ils avaient même du mal à saisir ce type de comportement, appartenant tous les deux à la Maison des Lions. "Je ne crois pas qu'elle lui soit si soumise que ça, Minerva. Severus est du genre dominant, il n'aurait pas de problème avec une femme soumise. C'est probablement là la raison pour laquelle ça ne va pas si bien entre eux. Elle est jeune mais pas soumise et encore moins stupide. Elle est une Serpentarde. Je pense que la raison principale en est qu'elle l'aime, tout simplement, et que Severus ne sait pas quoi faire des sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour lui. Il est plutôt perturbé par eux. A ce niveau, elle est plus forte, plus puissante que lui."

Minerva le regarda pensivement. "Manifestement." Elle soupira. "Severus n'a jamais été capable d'exprimer ses sentiments. Vous vous rappelez quand il était encore étudiant ici ? Quand il était amoureux de Lily Evans ? Ca lui a pris des années avant de se remettre du mariage de Lily avec James Potter, ainsi que de sa mort. Une fille à laquelle il n'avait jamais été capable de faire part de ses sentiments. Une fille, j'en suis sûre, qu'il n'avait même jamais embrassée comme un petit ami peut le faire."

"Oui, je suis d'accord." Albus se souvenait bien de toute cette histoire. Il savait que Severus était entré à son service en tant qu'espion chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres à cause de cet amour pour Lily. Le jeune homme avait promis qu'il ferait _tout_ pour le Directeur, en échange de la protection de protection, ainsi que celle de son fils et de son mari. Dumbledore lui avait même promettre par un Serment Inviolable qu'ils avaient fait ensembles, afin de s'assurer de cette promesse.

Lorsque Lily et sa famille étaient morts, le coup avait été dur. Severus avait immensément souffert. Mais il avait continué à faire son devoir envers le Directeur – et à tenir sa promesse. Le Serment Inviolable était toujours valable, que Lily soit morte ou pas. Le jeune homme avait été dévasté alors mais le temps s'était montré un guérisseur clément.

Albus n'était pas certain si Severus serait capable d'aimer encore. Clairement non. La jeune femme était amoureuse du Maître des Potions, c'était assez évident. Mais son amour n'était pas réciproque. D'où la tension entre eux deux. La venue d'un enfant n'arrangerait pas les choses non plus. Cette guerre qui pesait sur leurs épaules à tous, la perspective de leur propre mort, engendraient beaucoup de pression à gérer.

Le sorcier soupira. Il y avait des jours où il se sentait vieux et las.

Un bruissement dans l'âtre informa Albus que l'on tentait de le contacter via le réseau des Cheminettes. Il s'approcha de l'âtre pour apercevoir le visage d'un bel homme lui parler.

"Lucius Malefoy," fit calmement le Directeur. "Bonjour."

"Bonjour, Professeur Dumbledore. J'ai besoin de vous parler maintenant. Pas pour une affaire très importante, mais cependant pour une question qui demande à être rapidement résolue. Puis-je venir vous voir ?"

Albus essayait de paraître aussi peu contrarié que possible. _Pas une affaire importante, et pourtant… urgente ? Oh, on verra bien, autant s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible. _"Bien sûr, Lucius, vous pouvez venir."

Le Directeur recula d'un pas pour permettre à son visiteur d'entrer. Albus observa Minerva de son visage aux traits tirés. Oui, il y avait des jours où il se sentait plus vieux et plus las que d'autres.

"Une visite, Albus ?" demanda Minerva.

"Lucius Malefoy arrive, Minerva. J'aimerais que vous restiez," répondit-il, anticipant sa question de savoir si elle devait partir ou pas.

Des flammes vertes apparurent dans l'âtre, et Lucius Malefoy pénétra dans le bureau. Il était des mieux vêtus, comme à l'accoutumée. Il salua le Directeur ainsi que Minerva.

Albus alla à son bureau. Les documents de Lorena s'y trouvaient. Il commença à les empiler les uns sur les autres d'un geste nonchalant, afin de ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur des papiers qu'il ne souhaitait pas que quiconque regarde – et encore moins un Malefoy.

"Que puis-je faire pour vous, Lucius ?" demanda-t-il gentiment.

"Ce ne sera pas long, Monsieur le Directeur. Je ne suis pas venu ici en ma qualité de membre du Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard. J'ai une faveur à vous demander."

"Une faveur ?" répéta Albus. Bon, il se pouvait que cette visite s'avère intéressante après tout. Lucius Malefoy qui demande une faveur…

"Oui. Il y a quelques jours, Narcissa et moi avons fait la connaissance d'une des camarades de Maison de Drago. Une jeune dame. Elle était venue déjeuner à notre Manoir, avec nous. Au cours de notre rencontre, elle nous a joué de la musique, une des plus délicieuses que j'ai eu le plaisir d'entendre. J'aimerais savoir s'il est possible pour moi de l'avoir chez nous pour une soirée que nous organisons pour le Réveillon du Nouvel An chez nous."

Albus savait de quelle étudiante il s'agissait. "Peut-être que l'étudiante en question est rentrée chez elle pour les vacances, Lucius. Certains étudiants partent quelques jours après la fin de trimestre parfois, vous savez."

"Drago m'a dit qu'elle a dû rester ici car elle n'a nulle part où aller. Pas de famille, à ce qu'il m'a dit. Son nom est Mlle Lorena Nottingham."

Albus Dumbledore échangea un coup d'œil rapide avec Minerva. A ce stade, il devait se montrer prudent. Il ne souhaitait pas voir une étudiante qu'il devait protéger du Seigneur des Ténèbres, devoir se rendre chez un Mangemort. "Je vois de qui vous voulez parler. Une étudiante talentueuse certes. Une très bonne musicienne. Je constate que Narcissa a un vrai goût en matière d'art. Je suis sincère."

"Est-elle ici ?" fit Malefoy d'un ton détaché mais déterminé.

Il aurait pu être facile pour Dumbledore de mentir à Lucius Malefoy et dire que la jeune fille était partie quelque part. Cependant, ce mensonge pouvait mettre Severus – à qui le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait confié la jeune fille – dans une position des plus délicates. "Elle est ici, _en sûreté_ à Poudlard." Il avait bien insisté sur le mot « sûreté ». Juste au cas où Malefoy Sr en glisserait un mot ou deux à son Maître sur la façon dont la jeune fille était traitée. Severus ne serait pas en danger.

"Nous la voulons pour donner un concert privé à notre Manoir. Je dois ajouter que sa représentation sera rémunérée."

"Je ne crois pas que Mlle Nottingham est motivée par l'argent, Lucius. Cependant, je ne peux pas parler en son nom. Nous devons lui demander d'abord si elle accepte votre proposition. Ensuite, si c'est le cas, nous poserons certaines conditions."

"Des conditions ?"

Albus le fixa de son regard bleu acier. L'éclat habituel avait disparu. "Cette jeune fille est aveugle. Quelqu'un doit l'accompagner."

"Je peux l'accompagner," fit Lucius.

"Non. Son père _me_ l'a confiée. Je la laisserai pas partir sans être accompagnée par un membre du personnel de notre Ecole." Il s'arrêta, le temps pour lui d'évaluer la réaction de Malefoy. Aucune. "Je l'ai confiée à Severus, car il est le Directeur de sa Maison. C'est lui qui l'accompagnera, pourvu qu'elle accepte d'abord votre proposition."

"Je comprends. Cela me rassure que vous ayez ses intérêts à coeur. Peut-être que nous pourrions le lui demander maintenant ?"

Apparemment, Lucius avait accepté les conditions du Directeur. "J'ai les intérêts de _tous_ mes étudiants à coeur, Lucius," répliqua froidement Albus. "Minerva, s'il vous plaît, pourriez-vous aller chercher Severus et Mlle Nottingham et les ramener ici ? Veuillez les informer que Lucius Malefoy est ici et que nous avons besoin de parler à Mlle Nottingham."

"Oui, Monsieur le Directeur," fit le Professeur de Métamorphose avant de quitter le bureau. Elle avait comprit l'ordre implicite – elle devrait expliquer la situation au Maître des Potions et à la jeune femme, avant qu'ils n'entrent dans le bureau du Directeur.

"Lucius, installez-vous confortablement. Je vous sers du thé ?" suggéra Albus, avec un petit air satisfait sur le visage. "Comment va notre chère Narcissa ? Et Drago ?" Son ton d'aimable conversation semblait doux et innocent. Mais à l'intérieur, Albus Dumbledore était prêt à livrer combat.

_**

* * *

**_

Je soutiens pleinement et totalement la théorie selon laquelle il y a eu un Serment Inviolable entre Severus et Albus, au sujet de la célèbre promesse du « Tout » (« Anything » en anglais), que Severus a faite en échange de la protection de Lily et de sa famille.

_**Quelle va être la réaction de Lorena à la proposition de Lucius Malefoy ?**_

_**Merci de laisser des revues ! Beaucoup de revues ! Les muses ont faim et j'ai besoin d'encouragements… Alors, un petit effort ?**_


	83. Un accord très Serpentard

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**83 – Un accord très Serpentard**

Minerva s'était d'abord rendue au bureau de Severus. Le Maître des Potions ouvrit la porte et la laissa entrer. Elle lui expliqua brièvement qui se trouvait actuellement dans le bureau du Directeur et pourquoi.

"J'espère qu'il ne la laissera pas y aller toute seule," demanda-il, de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

"Que Merlin en soit remercié, non, Severus ! Albus veut que vous l'accompagnez – à condition qu'elle accepte la proposition de Mr Malefoy en premier."

Severus soupira. De soulagement. Enfin, presque. Il était soulagé que le Directeur ait posé des conditions. Des conditions que Lucius avait apparemment acceptées. "La fille est dans son dortoir. Allons-y."

Il mena Minerva vers la salle commune de Serpentard. Minerva ne venait presque jamais ici. Elle n'avait rien à y faire, consciente que les affaires de Serpentard restaient entre les mains du Directeur de Serpentard – le Professeur Severus Rogue. Après tout, Severus ne se mêlait jamais des affaires internes de Gryffondor non plus. Il interférait suffisamment comme cela avec les Gryffondors en général – en retirant des points de la Maison des Lions et en distribuant des retenues à ses membres – à la plus grande consternation de Minerva au sujet des pertes de points parfois abyssales que sa propre Maison encourait. Rien que par des préjugés et des vieilles rancunes que le Maître des Potions entretenait contre cette Maison en particulier.

Severus frappa à la porte du dortoir. On pouvait entendre de la musique à l'intérieur. Severus jeta un coup d'œil à Minerva et ouvrit la porte sans autre préavis. Le flot de musique envahit leurs oreilles.

La jeune femme était en train de jouer du violon à côté d'une fenêtre ouverte. Toutes les fenêtres étaient ouvertes et malgré le soleil qui entrait dans la pièce, l'air était froid. Cependant, Lorena semblait s'amuser intensément en jouant le morceau au rythme rapide de la _Contradanza_ sur son instrument. On pouvait entendre des bruits d'éclaboussures à l'extérieur.

"Mlle Nottingham !" tonna Severus pour se faire entendre sur la musique.

Lorena s'arrêta de jouer subitement et tourna la tête vers la voix. Minerva se rendit à une fenêtre et vit que le calamar géant se trouvait juste sous les fenêtres du dortoir. Elle était surprise. Severus ferma les fenêtres d'un mouvement rapide de sa baguette. Il ne ferma pas la fenêtre où Lorena était toujours assise. Un gros tentacule venait d'entrer dans la pièce par la fenêtre. Fermer la fenêtre reviendrait tout juste à couper le tentacule et à blesser la créature.

Severus pointa sa baguette vers le tentacule. "Mlle Nottingham, éloignez-vous immédiatement !"

Lorena était aveugle mais elle perçut son intention. "Non, Professeur ! Il n'y a aucun mal de fait !" Elle resta immobile. Elle caressait même le tentacule à présent sur son épaule. "Oui, mon ami, maintenant je dois partir. Tu dois retourner dans le lac. Au revoir, calamar géant !"

Le tentacule se retira de lui-même dans un bruit de succion horrible mais drôle, qui ressemblait à un bisou très mouillé. Minerva ne put s'empêcher de sourire, consciente que l'étudiante ne pouvait pas la voir. Elle posa une main sur le bras de Severus pour lui faire baisser sa baguette. "Laissez faire, Severus, ça ira. Elle n'est pas en danger avec le calamar géant. Personne ne l'est en fait."

Severus fit ce qu'on lui dit – lentement. Il avait réagi avec nervosité. Il se sentait nerveux. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette histoire de Lorena se rendant au Manoir des Malefoy. Drago pouvait être un ami, il était un camarade de Maison. Mais Lucius… Severus savait que Lucius n'était pas du tout un ami des Moldus.

"Merci, Professeur McGonagall. Je ne faisais que jouer pour le calamar géant qui a été assez aimable pour me rendre visite."

D'un mouvement rapide de sa baguette, Severus ferma la fenêtre. "Le Directeur souhaite nous voir. Maintenant," fit-il d'un ton austère.

Lorena perçut que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui. Est-ce que Dumbledore avait trouvé un détail étrange dans les documents qu'ils avaient rapportés ? "Oui, certainement, Professeur." Elle prit son violon et son archet, et les posa sur son lit.

"Vous n'auriez pas dû ouvrir toutes les fenêtres comme ça, Mlle Nottingham," fit Minerva. "Il fait froid de dehors maintenant. A quoi pensiez-vous, dans votre état ?"

Lorena se garda de répondre. Elle baissa la tête ; un feu s'alluma dans l'âtre, en un commentaire muet. Minerva savait que c'était la jeune femme qui l'avait déclenché. Severus l'observa, son visage impassible. Il savait qu'elle pouvait faire cela. Il la prit par le coude pour la guider dehors.

"Attendez, Severus," fit Minerva. Elle se dirigea vers Lorena et vérifia sa tenue. "Bien, c'est décent. Mr Malefoy doit vous voir dans le bureau du Directeur. Bien entendu, il ne doit pas savoir que votre grossesse est _aussi avancée_." Lorena approuva de la tête. Le Professeur de Métamorphose était au courant de toute l'histoire. La jeune femme était enceinte de presque six mois, alors qu'elle était supposée ne l'être de que trois seulement… "Je vous jette un sortilège de Discrétion localement, Mlle Nottingham, afin que votre ventre ne soit pas aussi visible."

"Merci, Professeur. Vous êtes comme une mère pour moi." Sa remarque était sincère et elle sourit à la vieille sorcière. Severus roula des yeux.

"J'essaie d'être une mère pour tous les étudiants, Mlle Nottingham. Du moins pour ceux qui en ont besoin. Il est assez évident qu'un Directeur de Maison masculin ne peut être une mère pour ses étudiants." Sa réplique se voulait être une légère réprimande à la réaction moqueuse de Severus.

"Je suis Directeur de Maison, pas une mère-poule, Minerva," fit Severus d'un ton bougon. Lorena réprima un sourire. Tous les étudiants plus âgés étaient au courant de l'amicale rivalité entre les deux Professeurs.

Ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille qui gardait l'accès au bureau du Directeur. "Rappelez-vous, Mlle Nottingham, que vous avez le choix," fit Minerva avec fermeté. "Vous n'avez rien à craindre, vos Professeurs ainsi que le Directeur sont avec vous. Vous pouvez refuser la proposition de Mr Malefoy."

"Merci, Professeur."

"Bien. _Bonbecs Acidulés_," Minerva donna le mot de passe à la gargouille qui les laissa entrer tous les trois. "Une idée d'Albus," fit-elle pour expliquer l'étrange mot de passe.

_Dumbledore et ses bonbons au citron_, songea Severus, un air revêche sur le visage. Il la tenait toujours par le coude. L'escalier les mena tous les trois jusqu'à la porte du bureau. Minerva entra dans la pièce, suivie par Severus et Lorena.

"Vous souhaitiez nous voir, Monsieur le Directeur," demanda le jeune sorcier tout en guidant Lorena à l'intérieur du bureau.

"Ah, Severus, oui. S'il vous plaît, Mlle Nottingham, asseyez-vous."

Lorena perçut que le Directeur s'était adressé à elle de manière des plus formelles. Il ne voulait pas montrer à Lucius Malefoy qu'il était assez proche d'elle.

"Mlle Nottingham, je crois que vous avez déjà rencontré Mr Lucius Malefoy."

"En effet, Professeur. Bonjour, Mr Malefoy," dit-elle dans un sourire timide. Elle voulait seulement paraître polie et courtoise. Elle baissa les yeux au cas où il pourrait essayer la Légilimencie sur elle. Elle ferma son esprit avec l'Occlumencie sur le champ. L'on n'était jamais assez prudent.

"Mlle Nottingham," répliqua Malefoy d'un ton égal. Il la lorgna d'une façon qui déplut tout particulièrement à Severus.

"Mlle Nottingham, Mr Malefoy ici a une proposition à vous faire," dit Albus. "Allez-y, Lucius."

"Mon épouse Narcissa a été totalement impressionnée par vos talents de musicienne, mademoiselle. Elle aimerait que vous veniez chez nous pour animer notre soirée de Réveillon du Nouvel An."

Lorena était surprise. Elle ne s'y attendait pas. "Eh bien, merci, Mr Malefoy."

"Moi aussi, j'ai été impressionné. Nous aimerions beaucoup vous avoir pour cette soirée-là."

Lorena garda les yeux fixés devant elle. Elle réfléchissait vite. Elle ne se sentait pas très rassurée par cette proposition. Elle avait toujours en tête les paroles de Severus à propos de la haine des Malefoy envers les nés-moldus. Aller chez eux n'était probablement pas une bonne idée. De plus, elle ne souhaitait pas se retrouver sous le regard attentif d'une bande de Mangemorts, dans son état.

"Ai-je aussi besoin de vous préciser que vous serez payée pour cet soirée ?"

Lorena n'était pas motivée par l'argent. Elle était bien consciente que les Malefoys, le père comme le fils, croyaient que tout pouvait s'acheter. _Vaut mieux la jouer ainsi cependant_, songea-t-elle.

"Combien alors, monsieur ?"

"Mille gallions. Cinq cents maintenant. Cinq cents à la fin de votre représentation."

Lorena demeura impassible, son regard toujours fixé dans le vide. C'était là une grosse somme d'argent, certes – du moins pour elle. "Qui seront vos invités, je veux dire, quelle sorte d'invités ?"

Lucius eut un petit sourire en coin. Il savait qu'il avait capté son attention. "Principalement de la famille. Quelques amis. Une quarantaine de personnes, en tout et pour tout. Nous avons déjà reçu une trentaine de confirmations."

L'esprit de la jeune femme fonctionnait toujours à plein régime. _De la famille ? Ce qui veut dire qu'il pourrait y avoir des personnes qui pourraient… _Elle repensa à la découverte de la soirée précédente. _Des personnes de la famille Malefoy qui pourraient en savoir plus sur mon arrière-grand-mère._ "Etes-vous au courant que je joue plutôt des œuvres nostalgiques ou tristes ? Des airs d'amour et des pièces d'inspiration romantique, pas forcément des morceaux joyeux qui vous feront danser toute la nuit."

"Je sais surtout que vous jouez divinement bien, Mlle Nottingham. Je sais que vous ensorcèlerez mes invités avec votre musique. Ne vous inquiétez pas de rendre mes invités joyeux. J'ai suffisamment d'alcools forts dans ma cave pour arriver à ce résultat. Nous voulons seulement pouvoir entendre encore votre musique. Un nouveau talent à montrer est toujours un plaisir."

S'il était sincèrement admiratif ou pas, importait peu à Lorena. Elle avait pris rapidement une décision. Si Severus ou Dumbledore ne pouvaient lui donner les réponses dont elle avait besoin, le seul moyen pour elle serait de les obtenir en se tournant vers les Malefoy eux-mêmes. D'une façon tout à fait Serpentarde, Lorena avait mis en place son plan. "J'accepte, Mr Malefoy. Je serais ravie d'enchanter votre famille et vos invités. Avez-vous un piano ?"

"Vous pouvez aussi jouer du piano ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui, bien sûr. Je jouerai du piano et du violon. Mon programme durera environ trente à quarante minutes."

A l'intérieur, Severus bouillonnait. Toujours à sa manière usuelle d'espion, il n'en montra rien mais il se demanda si la fille n'était pas subitement devenue folle.

"C'est parfait. Je peux m'arranger pour vous obtenir un piano, mademoiselle," dit Lucius. "Narcissa sera ravie d'apprendre que vous viendrez."

Albus n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent. "Lucius, rappelez-vous que j'ai posé des conditions."

Lucius Malefoy se tourna vers le Directeur. "Bien évidemment, Professeur. Severus doit venir avec elle. Sans problème. Nous serons heureux de vous accueillir tous les deux chez nous. Vous n'aurez pas besoin de partir de chez nous juste après votre concert, mademoiselle. Nous disposons de suffisamment de chambres pour vous loger, ainsi que Severus."

_Pour que tu puisses tenter ta chance avec elle_, pensa le Maître des Potions. _Est-elle devenue cinglée ? Comment ne peut-elle pas voir le petit jeu qu'il joue ? _Il était en rage. Il avait perçu qu'elle était déterminée. _Déterminée pour quoi ?_ Il savait qu'elle n'était pas motivée par l'argent ou bien par le désir de reconnaissance ou encore la gloire. _Mais qu'est-ce qui la motive à présent ? _

"Cette question est alors réglée," fit Malefoy tout en plongeant la main sous sa cape. "Voici les 500 premiers gallions. J'ignore si vous avez un compte en banque chez Gringotts, vu que vous ne venez pas d'une famille magique. C'est maintenant l'occasion d'en ouvrir un."

Lorena mumura seulement un remerciement. Elle n'aurait pas dit que sa grand-mère avait un compte chez Gringotts. Cela aurait impliqué beaucoup trop de choses. Lorsque la jeune fille avait intégré Poudlard, Cassiope Gaunt Nottingham avait ouvert un compte pour sa petite-fille. Pour faciliter les achats de fournitures de la jeune fille, Cassiope y faisait régulièrement virer de l'argent, en petites quantités. Elle avait pris une disposition particulière avec les gobelins de la banque selon laquelle, lorsqu'elle mourrait, tous ses avoirs chez Gringotts seraient transférés au compte de la jeune fille. Gringotts avait été le seul lien qui la reliait au monde magique que Cassiope Gaunt n'avait jamais coupé. Elle savait que les gobelins garderaient son secret aussi fidèlement qu'ils gardaient leurs chambres fortes. Cela pourrait s'avérer utile un jour ou l'autre, après tout. Elle avait preuve de sagesse car l'avenir lui avait donné raison.

Severus ne savait rien de tout ceci mais il soupçonna que la jeune femme bénéficiait d'un arrangement d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il nota mentalement de la question à ce sujet. Il était content de voir qu'elle était restée silencieuse devant Lucius Malefoy en ce qui concernait cet arrangement. Elle savait quand ne rien dire – c'était là une qualité de la jeune femme qu'il appréciait au plus haut point dans son for intérieur.

"Nous nous en occuperons nous-mêmes, Lucius. Ne vous inquiétez pas," répondit Albus à la place de la jeune fille. Contrairement à Severus, il connaissait tout de l'existence de ce compte en banque à Gringotts. Lui aussi se demandait ce qui avait poussé Lorena à accepter la proposition de Malefoy, malgré les risques qu'elle courait. Il demanderait à son espion de veiller très étroitement sur la jeune femme. Une intuition lui susurrait qu'elle n'avait pas accepté par cupidité ou quoi que ce soit. Elle avait un plan. Elle avait un but. _Eh bien, c'est une Serpentarde._

"Si tout est réglé, alors tant mieux. Je vous enverrai par hibou les détails sur l'heure à laquelle vous pourrez venir. Je suppose que vous souhaiteriez venir plus tôt pour essayer le piano, Mlle Nottingham ?"

"Bien sûr," répondit-elle, très professionnelle. "J'apprécierais, monsieur."

"Excellent. Professeur McGonagall, Monsieur le Directeur, je vous dis au revoir. Severus, Mlle Nottingham, nous nous verrons pour le Réveillon du Nouvel An, d'ici trois jours." Il n'attendit même pas les réponses des autres. Il jeta de la poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre et dit "Manoir Malefoy !" avant de s'avancer dans les flammes vertes.

Lorena était bien consciente que sa décision avait déplu au Directeur de sa Maison. Elle n'en avait cure. Elle était motivée par son intense désir d'obtenir les réponses dont elle avait besoin et qui lui étaient refusées. Bien évidemment, elle n'allait pas leur faire part de son plan. Elle renvoya toutes les idées qu'elle avait sur ce sujet derrière d'épaisses couches de pensées et de souvenirs de concerts précédents. Elle se fiait à son Occlumencie. Si elle était parvenue à duper le Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle pourrait en faire autant avec le Directeur, Lucius Malefoy et les autres Mangemorts. Quant à Severus… c'était différent, en ce qui le concernait.

Albus verrouilla la Cheminette. Il ne voulait pas que Lucius se ramène pour une requête de dernière minute ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Severus fut le premier à réagir une fois qu'Albus se soit assuré qu'ils ne seraient pas interrompus.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris d'accepter sa proposition, Mlle Nottingham ?" dit-il, son sang bouillonnant de colère.

Lorena s'attendait à cette explosion de sa part. Elle savait qu'en présence de deux puissants Légilimens tels qu'Albus et Severus, elle devrait se montrer prudente. Son Occlumencie bloqua l'accès à son esprit encore plus fortement. "Vous m'avez dit que j'avais le choix, monsieur."

"C'est le Professeur McGonagall qui l'a dit. Pas moi ! Pourquoi avez-vous accepté sa proposition ? N'avez-vous pas prêté attention à mes paroles, la dernière fois que vous y êtes allée ? Etes-vous consciente que vous allez vous jeter à nouveau dans la gueule du lion ?"

Il était en rage. Lorena demeura silencieuse. Elle savait pourquoi il était tellement en colère. "Dans la gueule du lion ? Pas très approprié pour une famille de Serpentards," railla-t-elle.

Minerva resta impavide mais elle avait compris la référence de la jeune sorcière. L'éclat était revenu dans les yeux bleu acier d'Albus.

"Gardez votre humour pour vous !" fit le Maître des Potions, les dents serrées. "Une décision stupide !"

"Pourtant, si vous me le permettez, Professeur, c'est là _ma_ décision. Je suis une adulte. Je peux gérer cette situation."

"Gérer cette situation ? Vous ignorez qui sera présent et vous vous imaginez capable de gérer _cette situation_ ? Vous n'avez aucune idée de comment _cette situation_ va se présenter ! Une bande de Mangemorts et de gens qui haïssent les nés-moldus !"

"Severus, vous y serez," interrompit Albus. "Elle n'y va pas seule, nous savons tous où elle sera. Elle sera dans une soirée, entourée d'une quarantaine de personnes. Il n'arrivera rien. Cependant, j'ai une question à vous poser, jeune dame," fit-il en s'adressant à Lorena. "Quelles sont vos motivations pour accepter la proposition de Malefoy ?"

A ce stade, Lorena savait que son esprit ferait l'objet d'un sondage. Elle le ferma au maximum. "J'ai plusieurs motivations, Professeur. Je pense que j'ai besoin de changer d'air. Jouer de la musique est toujours une bonne occasion pour moi de sortir. Je ne suis pas motivée par l'argent mais je dois admettre qu'en gagner un peu grâce à ma musique, eh bien, pourrait s'avérer être une expérience intéressante."

Albus tenta de pénétrer l'esprit de la jeune femme. Il y parvint. Tout ce qu'il put voir étaient des images de concerts précédents qu'elle avait donnés, y compris le concert qu'elle avait fait à Poudlard l'été précédent, après le retour de Severus d'une convocation particulièrement terrible par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Des images de son père qui recevait de l'argent après un concert, en sa présence, quand elle n'était qu'une petite fille. Le Directeur se rendait bien compte qu'elle avait fermé son esprit avec l'Occlumencie et il n'insista pas. Le Maître des Potions pourrait avoir plus de chance dans sa tentative pour obtenir des réponses d'elle.

"J'espère qu'il n'y a pas d'autres raisons," fit-il gentiment mais fermement.

Lorena resta muette. Elle avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Le lien entre les Malefoy et sa propre famille. _Il sait ! Il l'a remarqué !_ "Non, monsieur. Pas que je sache à présent." Ce n'était pas exactement un mensonge.

Severus avait suivi l'échange avec intérêt. Il décida de sauter le pas lui-même – vu que le Directeur avait décidé de ne pas le faire. "Pas même le sujet de notre petite découverte d'hier soir ?" demanda-t-il de cette voix soyeuse, basse, ronronnante, qui la plupart du temps annonçait le danger.

"Quelle découverte ? Ecoutez, messieurs, nous avons donné le choix à Mlle Nottingham, elle l'a fait. Je suggère que nous la laissions tranquille à ce propos," fit Minerva. "Si sa décision ne vous convient pas, pourquoi alors n'avez-vous pas envoyer promener Lucius Malefoy en tout premier lieu ? Albus ?"

Le Directeur devait reconnaître que son Adjointe avait raison. "Qu'avez-vous découvert, Severus ?" demanda Albus.

"Il apparaît qu'il y a un lien familial entre Cassiope Gaunt et les Malefoy, Monsieur le Directeur."

"Quoi ?" demanda Minerva. "Quel lien familial ?"

Albus s'assit sur sa chaise derrière son bureau. "Ainsi, vous l'avez aussi remarqué…"

"Mais de quel lien familial parlez-vous ?" redemanda Minerva.

"Ce qu'il veulent dire, Professeur McGonagall," répondit Lorena, "c'est que la mère de ma grand-mère, mon arrière-grand-mère, était une Malefoy. Une Malefoy qui avait épousé un Gaunt."

"Donc cela veut dire que vous faites partie de leur famille," dit le Professeur de Métamorphose. "Les membres de la famille Malefoy sont connus pour être solidaires les uns envers les autres. Ils ne feront pas de mal à l'une des leurs."

_Voilà qui est intéressant, à présent_, songea Lorena. Elle sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en acceptant la proposition de Lucius Malefoy d'aller jouer lors de sa soirée. Bien entendu, elle ne se précipiterait pas là-bas en déclarant qu'elle était une parente éloignée. Cependant, en temps voulu, les en informer s'avèrerait des plus utiles. "Oui, on dirait bien, Professeur," répliqua-t-elle laconiquement.

"Lorena," fit gentiment Dumbledore, "nous ne voulons pas que vous ayez des ennuis. Personne ici ne le souhaite."

"Je n'aurai pas d'ennuis, Professeur. Je peux vous assurer que ce ne sera pas le cas. Surtout si le Professeur Rogue est avec moi. Je lui fais totalement confiance." Elle était sincère.

"Alors, Mlle Nottingham, si vous me faites totalement confiance, je vous enjoins fermement de m'obéir une fois que nous aurons mis les pieds chez les Malefoy. Je ne peux pas demander à Lucius la liste de ses invités. Par conséquent, il nous faudra être encore plus prudent. J'ose espérer que vous ferez _tout_ ce que je vous demanderai de faire. Est-ce bien clair ?"

"Severus a raison, Lorena. Vous devrez faire tout ce qu'il vous dira de faire. Ai-je votre parole sur ce point ?"

Lorena ne voulait pas mentir au Directeur. "Je ferai de mon mieux, monsieur."

"Votre mieux n'est pas suffisant. Ai-je votre parole que vous obéirez à Severus ?" Son ton se faisait plus dur cette fois.

Lorena hocha la tête. Elle devait dire quelque chose. Vite. "J'obéirai à Sev… au Professeur Rogue." Ses doigts étaient croisés sous ses robes d'école.

Albus soupira. "Bien. Ce n'est pas pour entraver votre liberté mais pour assurer votre sécurité."

"Je comprends, Monsieur le Directeur," fit Lorena humblement tout en décroisant les doigts. Bien entendu, elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'obéir à Severus si ses ordres devaient l'empêcher d'accéder à la vérité. "Aussi longtemps que ma sécurité n'est pas un souci, je considère que je suis libre d'agir comme je l'estime le mieux alors."

_Espèce de petite…_ Le terme péjoratif ne parvint même pas à l'esprit de Severus. _Si Serpentard,_ songea-t-il avec un mélange de fierté et de mécontentement sur son obstination.

Lorena voulait quitter les lieux mais elle devait attendre que le Directeur la congédie. Elle n'essaya même pas d'obtenir les réponses aux deux questions les plus importantes qui lui traversaient l'esprit : 1) la véritable nature de la relation familiale entre son arrière-grand-mère et les Malefoy qu'elle connaissait ; 2) pourquoi est-ce qu'un garçon de seize ans, de la famille Gaunt, le futur Seigneur des Ténèbres, se surnommait lui-même « l'Héritier de Serpentard » – qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Elle espéra que son petit séjour chez les Malefoy l'aiderait à obtenir ces réponses. Enfin, cela valait le coup de prendre ce risque.

"Je suppose que nous vous trouverons dans la Salle sur Demande pour répéter," finit par dire le vieux sorcier.

"Oui, monsieur."

"Bon, allez-y. Je ne veux pas que vous déceviez Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy. Vous devez les gagner, ces gallions, après tout," fit Dumbledore avec humour.

Lorena lui sourit, lui montrant qu'elle avait saisi qu'il faisait de l'humour. "Oui, monsieur. Je ferai de mon mieux pour défendre l'honneur de l'Ecole."

"Bien. Oh, au fait, je répondrai à votre père, à propos de sa demande. Je lui dirai que nous avons vos intérêts à cœur, bien évidemment. Il est important de le rassurer que vous n'irez pas à la recherche de vos parents Gaunt. Bien sûr, vous ne voudriez pas me faire mentir à votre père, n'est-ce pas ?"

C'était là un coup bas. Lorena se mordit seulement la lèvre inférieure. "Non, monsieur."

"Parfait. Je lui dirai aussi que vous nous avez parlé de sa liberté conditionnelle. J'ai besoin qu'il sache que nous allons suivre cette affaire de près. Il doit vous dire, à vous ou à moi, quand il sera un homme libre – s'il bénéficie toutefois de cette mesure de liberté. Severus avait raison lorsqu'il disait que la prison reste encore l'endroit le plus sûr pour votre père. Cependant, nous ne pouvons pas empêcher un homme de sortir de prison s'il en est libéré."

"Vous allez tout lui dire, monsieur ?" demanda Lorena, une pointe de panique dans la voix.

"Non, pas encore. Inutile de l'alarmer s'il doit rester enfermé. Disons qu'on prépare le sentier au cas où il doit sortir. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire."

"Bien entendu, Professeur."

"A présent, vous pouvez partir, Lorena. Un message à votre père ?"

Lorena s'arrêta une seconde ou deux. "Oui, s'il vous plaît, Professeur. Dites-lui seulement… dites-lui que je pense à lui. Beaucoup à lui."

Le vieux sorcier lui sourit. "Je passerai ce message. Severus, accompagnez-la à la Salle sur Demande, voulez-vous ?"

**_

* * *

_**

J'adore le Calamar Géant – le peu qui en est dit quand il a sauvé un élève de première année (Colin Creevey, il me semble) de la tempête sur le lac, dans les livres, m'avait touché. Donc, j'ai utilisé la créature ici aussi. Rien que pour m'amuser. L'image et le son de cette scène avec Lorena jouaient dans ma tête, je me devais de l'écrire ! Sinon, cela me menaçait de ne pas me laisser de repos.

**_Donc, Lorena est sur le sentier de la guerre, en ce qui concerne sa recherche de la vérité. Bien, c'est une Serpentarde tout ce qu'il y a de plus Serpentarde. Et Lucius est toujours aussi utile pour rendre Severus encore plus nerveux et revêche qu'il ne l'est déjà ! _**

**_Merci de laisser des revues ! Merci beaucoup !_**


	84. Mon coeur m'appartient

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**84 – Mon cœur m'appartient**

Lorena avait demandé à Severus de pouvoir retourner au dortoir de Serpentard pour aller prendre son violon. Le Maître des Potions avait dit non, invoquant bien trop d'escaliers à monter et à descendre. Il la mènerait à la Salle sur Demande et il reviendrait avec son instrument de musique. Elle pourrait toujours y pratiquer le piano entre temps. Lorena avait paru dubitative – elle se rappelait encore de l'incident lorsqu'il avait confisqué son précieux violon. Mais Severus avait semblé tellement s'inquiéter de sa santé et de celle de leur fils, qu'elle céda à son idée.

Elle commença à jouer tous les morceaux de piano qu'elle savait qu'elle jouerait chez les Malefoy. Les morceaux qu'elle avait joués l'été dernier au concert qu'elle avait donné à Poudlard. Elle commença à les lister dans sa tête. Le thème d'amour. La chanson _Summertime_. La _Pavane_. Elle ajouta aussi une autre chanson d'amour qu'elle avait entendu à la radio à l'Impasse du Tisseur, la chanson _Almost Lover_ qu'elle avait déjà chanté à Severus, ce matin fatal où il l'avait forcée, ainsi qu'un charmant morceau que le Professeur Flitwick avait fait chanter par le chœur de Poudlard il y avait plusieurs années de cela, et intitulé _In Noctem_. Elle l'avait adapté alors pour le piano.

Elle avait déjà décidé qu'elle alternerait les morceaux joués au violon et ceux au piano. Les morceaux joués au piano étaient lents et dureraient une vingtaine de minutes. Puis elle pensa aux morceaux qu'elle interprèterait au violon : la _Contradanza_, l'_Adagio pour Cordes_, _Ashokan Farewell_, _Remembrances_, un thème d'amour appelé _Le Mépris_, un autre air intitulé _In Winter_.

Severus revint non seulement avec le violon mais avec aussi quelques partitions, dont il avait reconnu les titres. Lorena était soulagée de l'entendre revenir. Elle pouvait lui faire confiance – enfin, sa confiance en lui était revenue _un petit peu_.

"Je vous ai apporté quelques partitions, au cas où vous en auriez eu besoin."

"Merci, Professeur." Lorena était aveugle, elle mémorisait ses airs. Mais comme le sortilège _Yod Legimeo_ lui permettait de lire ses partitions, elle s'y référait en cas de doute.

"Allez-vous jouer ce que vous aviez interprété l'été dernier ?" demanda Severus, faisant allusion au concert qu'elle y avait donné.

"Dans les grandes lignes, oui," fit Lorena. "J'ai ajouté quelques morceaux en plus sur lesquels j'ai travaillé. J'ai besoin de vérifier la durée totale d'interprétation mais je pense que je devrais arriver à environ quarante à quarante-cinq minutes comme prévu."

Elle ne l'invita pas à rester ou à partir. Elle commença seulement à jouer au piano les cinq morceaux qu'elle avait choisis.

"Cela fait environ quinze minutes," fit Severus après avoir regardé sa montre-gousset.

"Oh, bien. Je pense que je peux faire durer les morceaux au violon pendant la trentaine de minutes qui restent. Peut-être que l'auditoire demandera un rappel. Je ne sais pas. Mais je ne crois pas que Mr et Mme Malefoy objecteront."

"Non, je ne le crois pas. Je sais que ce ne sera pas mon cas."

"Merci, Professeur, pour votre soutien," fit-elle dans un sourire.

_Tu ne me leurres pas, Lorena. J'ignore ce que vous êtes en train de manigancer, mais je sais que vous manigancez un plan_, songea le Maître des Potions. "Je soutiens votre musique, pas votre décision de vous rendre à cette soirée chez les Malefoy."

Lorena soupira. Elle savait qu'ils se dirigeaient tout droit vers une autre dispute. Cette fois, elle avait décidé de ne pas le laisser avoir un quelconque levier sur elle. "Ecoutez-moi, Professeur, ceci est MA décision. J'ai donné MA parole à Mr Malefoy, je la respecterai. De plus, vous serez là aussi. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous faire du mauvais sang parce que j'y vais, vu que vous y serez aussi. Ce qui est fait, est fait. Inutile d'y revenir. Je ne suis pas du genre à m'apitoyer sur ce qui ne peut être changé – et rien n'est encore arrivé, et donc encore moins changé," ajouta-t-elle d'un ton décidément ironique.

"Je n'aime toujours pas ça. Vous avez oublié ce que je vous avais dit la dernière fois que vous y étiez allée. Vous vous en souvenez ?"

"Oh, je me souviens que vous aviez voulu abuser de moi, non loin de la Forêt !" s'exclama-t-elle avec irritation.

"Vous oubliez que vous et moi, ne sommes rien face à toute une bande de Mangemorts en guise d'invités !"

"Vous n'en savez rien, Professeur, je veux dire que vous ne savez pas quelle sorte de personnes seront invitées. Mr Malefoy a mentionné de la famille. Je doute que tous les membres de sa famille soient des Mangemorts patentés."

"Tous les membres de sa famille haïssent les nés-moldus comme vous !"

"Mais nous savons tous les deux que je ne suis pas une née-moldue." Elle soupira. "Severus." Elle était revenue à l'usage de son prénom, peut-être que cela le calmerait, car elle soupçonnait que la véritable raison derrière son comportement n'avait rien à voir avec le danger, les Mangemorts et la haine des nés-moldus. "Je ne veux pas me battre avec vous à ce propos. J'ai besoin de répéter et je veux le faire dans la sérénité. Je suis désolé mais je vais finir par vous dire de quitter les lieux si vous ne cessez pas de vous comporter comme un enfant…"

"Un enfant ?" rugit-il. "C'est vous l'enfant ! Vous êtes celle qui se comporte comme un enfant ! Et je me retrouve à faire le garde du corps pour une enfant !"

Lorena commença à éprouver de la colère contre lui. "Je ne suis plus une enfant, Severus. Je suis une adulte. Je porte votre bébé. Vous ne m'avez pas considérée comme une enfant lorsque vous… lorsque vous m'avez forcée ! Je n'ai pas été considérée comme une enfant quand j'ai été livrée au bon plaisir du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour servir ses buts ! Alors cessez de me considérer comme une enfant tout simplement parce que vous êtes le professeur et moi l'étudiante ! A moins que vos motivations pour vous exprimer ainsi sont fort éloignées de l'inquiétude normalement éprouvée pour un enfant !"

"Que voulez-vous dire ?" moqua-t-il.

Elle eut un sourire en coin pour lui. "Je pense que vos motivations ne sont pas ce qu'elles sont censées être. Je pense que vous êtes… jaloux." Elle l'avait dit.

La salle tomba dans un silence mortel. Lorena sut qu'elle venait de toucher un nerf sensible. Elle ne pouvait le voir – mais toute la couleur avait subitement quitté son visage au teint cireux. Il était pâle.

"A présent, Severus, j'ai des choses à terminer ici. Soit vous agissez comme un adulte et vous pouvez rester. Soit vous choisissez de bouder mais alors, vous le faites hors d'ici. Comme on le dit dans l'industrie du spectacle : Il n'y a plus de spectacle quand il n'y a plus de spectateurs."

"Vous osez ! Espèce de petite…"

"… putain de sale Sang-de-Bourbe aveugle ? C'est ce que vous vouliez dire ?" Elle était presque moqueuse.

C'en fut plus qu'il ne pouvait en contenir. Severus lui saisit le bras dans un accès de rage. Lorena ne vacilla pas cette fois. Par le contact physique, elle pouvait percevoir toute sa colère et sa jalousie. Elle perçut qu'il était entraîné dans un tourbillon total d'émotions. Elle en avait assez de ses éclats de violence. S'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ses décisions, la vie serait vraiment difficile avec lui – malgré qu'elle l'aime de manière inconditionnelle.

"Sortez. D'ici," fit-elle froidement, les dents serrées.

Sentant qu'il pouvait commettre contre elle un acte qu'il pourrait regretter pour toujours – une fois de plus – Severus la relâcha et sortit en furie de la salle. Lorena libéra une inspiration profonde ainsi que le sanglot qui était resté coincé dans sa gorge.

Lorena enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Aller chez les Malefoy ne serait pas la seule décision qu'elle aurait prise aujourd'hui. Sa relation avec Severus était trop difficile pour elle à gérer. Ils s'entre-tueraient un jour ou l'autre, s'ils passaient tous les deux leur temps à se sauter à la gorge l'un de l'autre de cette manière. _Il vaut mieux tout arrêter pendant que je suis encore en vie._

Elle aurait besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir à comment lui faire connaître sa décision. Elle était consciente qu'il ne serait pas content, sa réaction serait même extrême mais honnêtement, cela ne pouvait pas être pire que ce qu'il lui faisait subir ces temps-ci.

La journée avait bien commencé. Cependant, elle ne semblait pas se terminer de la même manière.

* * *

Pendant trois jours, Lorena passa la plus grande partie de son temps dans la Salle sur Demande, ou alors dans son dortoir pour manger et dormir. Elle évitait Severus autant que possible. Elle voulait la paix pour se préparer pour son concert. Elle avait besoin de sérénité car elle était consciente qu'il ne serait pas facile pour une née-moldue comme elle, de se retrouver au beau milieu de sang-purs et très certainement de Mangemorts aussi.

_Eh bien, le Seigneur des Ténèbres me protège en fait. Je lui appartiens, personne n'osera me faire du mal. Les Mangemorts le savent – Lucius Malefoy le premier d'entre eux. Quant aux sang-purs… j'ai l'habitude avec eux, après cinq années passées comme née-moldue chez Serpentard._

Lorena prit sa plume enchantée et commença à dicter son programme pour la soirée chez les Malefoy. Elle jouerait des airs de piano et de violon en alternance. Elle commencerait et finirait par un morceau de violon car il y en avait six airs. Elle avait prévu cinq œuvres au piano. Elle calcula le temps d'interprétation et arriva à un total d'environ quarante-cinq minutes. _Bien._

Elle se sentait étrangement calme et sereine. Seule la musique produisait cet effet sur elle. De plus, elle voulait réfléchir de plus en plus à sa relation avec Severus. Cette relation devenait de plus en plus ingérables avec lui. Elle ne souhaitait plus vivre avec lui cette histoire d'amour qui s'apparentait de plus en plus à une partie de montagnes-russes émotionnelles. Pas dans son état. Sa main se promena sur son ventre. Elle ne pouvait pas infliger cela à son enfant. A ce moment, le petit Alan remua en elle. Elle caressa son ventre, un sourire sur les lèvres. Son fils. Il serait son fils, peu importe ce qui arriverait entre Severus et elle. Elle se moquait bien de devenir une mère célibataire, et le bébé un enfant illégitime. Il serait un grand sorcier. Il serait merveilleux. Elle l'aimerait et ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le garder en vie – loin de l'emprise du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Pourtant, afin d'assurer le développement in-utero approprié et une naissance sans difficulté à son enfant, Lorena devait lui épargner tous les problèmes entre son père et elle. Elle était prête à l'élever, même sans Severus autour. Peut-être que ce serait pour le mieux. Honnêtement, qui voudrait d'un Mangemort comme père ? Comme époux ? Elle n'avait que faire d'un homme violent à la maison. Elle avait peur qu'il retourne sa violence contre son propre enfant. _Non. En aucun cas._ Elle aimait Severus – c'était juste qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter sa violence. Dernier point et non des moindres, le père de Lorena serait libéré un jour ou l'autre et il ferait un merveilleux grand-père pour Alan, tout comme il avait été un père formidable pour elle. Ils formeraient une famille.

Après avoir résolu ce point, Lorena en vint à prendre la décision logique qui s'imposait. Elle le quitterait. Aussi simple que cela. Après tout, avant que ne commence l'année scolaire, il avait _rompu_ avec elle. Il le lui avait dit, unilatéralement, qu'il ne souhaitait pas que leur relation perdure. Par conséquent, il n'y aurait pas trop de dommages en fait.

C'était vrai, il l'avait quittée sans savoir qu'un enfant était impliqué. Mais le reste de leur histoire montrait bien que cet aspect de leur relation ne pesait guère non plus une fois sa grossesse révélée. Il n'éprouvait pas d'amour pour elle, la blessure de son côté devrait s'avérer non-existante. Quant à elle, ses propres sentiments… eh bien, elle se jugeait suffisamment forte et mature pour y faire face. Elle souffrirait après avoir aimé, mais la présence de son fils l'aiderait à guérir et à réparer son cœur brisé.

_C'est ma décision. Je suis une Serpentarde. J'assume les conséquences de ma décision. _

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir à la façon de procéder. Après tout, elle devait vivre dans le même château que son ex-amant – et le père de son enfant. Pour les deux prochaines années. Elle se demanda si elle serait capable de poursuivre ses études. Peut-être qu'elle devrait quitter Poudlard, même si le Directeur lui avait dit qu'il prendrait tous les arrangements possibles pour elle et son bébé, pourvu qu'elle y continue sa formation, parce qu'il la voulait en sûreté, par rapport aux plans que le Seigneur des Ténèbres réservait à la jeune femme.

En premier, elle informerait Severus de sa décision de rompre avec lui. Définitivement. Puis elle lui rendrait le médaillon des Rogue qui lui pendait toujours autour du cou. En y songeant, Lorena prit le pendentif entre ses doigts. C'était un bijou magnifique. Elle n'avait jamais porté un objet aussi précieux. Un objet doté lui aussi de magie. La magie du rituel qu'ils avaient partagé dans la caverne. Un objet chargé de souvenirs merveilleux.

Elle tourna le pendentif entre ses doigts. Le bout sensible de ses doigts sentit des gravures au revers du médaillon. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué ce détail auparavant. Elle prit sa baguette et jeta le sort « _Yod Legimeo »_ sur le bijou. Les mots apparurent dans son esprit.

_"Propriété du Prof. Severus Rogue"_

Lorena soupira. _Propriété ? Quelle propriété ?_ Probablement que le bijou avait reçu ces mots en gravure il y a longtemps. C'était un héritage de famille. Probablement que Severus avait souhaité faire graver le bijou quand il avait commencé sa carrière d'enseignant, au cas où le pendentif pourrait être perdu ou volé. A moins que…

A moins qu'il ait voulu donner une toute autre signification. Lorena se rappela qu'il lui avait demandé de lui rendre le bijou, juste avant de prêter le Serment Inviolable avec elle. Il lui avait rendu le médaillon ce jour-là même, juste avant le Serment. Elle se souvenait de ce qu'il lui avait dit à propos du bijou aussi, la toute première fois qu'il lui avait passé autour du cou. Pour le concert à Poudlard, l'été dernier. L'ajout de dernière minute.

_« Mon père le lui avait donnée le jour de leur mariage. 'R' comme Rogue. Un bijou de famille. Il avait l'habitude de dire que la femme qui portait ce collier était la propriété d'un Rogue. » _C'était cela. Une propriété d'un Rogue. Peut-être que Severus avait fait gravé ces mots sur le pendentif car il savait que Lorena serait sienne à la suite du Serment. Sûrement qu'il avait voulu qu'elle pense qu'elle était bien la propriété d'un Rogue. Qu'il avait l'intention que le bijou en constitue un rappel constant. Ce serait bien totalement cohérent avec sa possessivité.

Elle se souvenait de ce qu'il lui avait dit, quand il lui avait passé le bijou autour du cou. _« Juste une seule chose : ne le montre à personne. Pas même à tes camarades de classes ou aux autres professeurs. Personne. C'est entre toi et moi uniquement. »_ Bien évidemment, le Professeur Severus Rogue n'aurait pas souhaité que d'autres personnes, étudiants ou enseignants, sachent qu'il lui avait donné un tel bijou. Un bijou dont les mots gravés hurlaient qu'elle était _sa_ propriété.

Lorena était certaine que ces mots ne concernaient pas le médaillon. Il la concernait, _elle_. C'était elle, la propriété des Rogue en question. Cette pensée la mit dans une colère sans fin. Elle retira le bijou rapidement de son cou. Elle le tourna plusieurs fois entre ses doigts agiles. Il était magnifique, elle pouvait ressentir sa magie protectrice, son poids avait quelque chose de rassurant. Pourtant, il lui était impossible de le garder si elle devait rompre avec lui.

_Je crois que vous tenez beaucoup de choses pour acquises, Professeur Rogue. Je ne suis pas votre propriété. J'appartiens tout d'abord à moi-même, avant d'appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre. Ensuite, je choisis à qui j'appartiens. Mon cœur m'appartient._

Elle le garderait pour le concert. Severus remarquerait immédiatement que quelque chose manquait sur la personne de la jeune femme. Inutile de l'énerver plus. Elle remit le bijou autour de son cou. Elle le lui rendrait après la soirée chez les Malefoy. Après tout, elle pourrait toujours avoir besoin de sa magie protectrice.

En fait, Lorena avait décidé de lui dire qu'elle le quitterait après la fête chez les Malefoy. Il serait plus facile de lui faire face après. Elle lui rendrait alors le pendentif. Puis elle réfléchit à l'anneau qu'il lui avait donné. Les Serpents-d'Amour.

Que leur arriverait-il si elle les rendait ? Seraient-ils abandonnés ? Si oui, comment ? Malgré ses affirmations selon lesquelles il n'était pas le genre de Maître des Potions à les utiliser comme ingrédients, est-ce que Severus finirait par en disposer ainsi ? Lorena savait qu'il n'aimait pas gaspiller des ingrédients de potion potentiels. Elle ne pouvait laisser de côté ces questions et simplement lui rendre l'anneau. Ce geste impliquait des créatures vivantes, presque intelligentes. Des créatures auxquelles elle était liée. Des créatures dont elle se préoccupait profondément. Non, elle conserverait l'anneau des Serpents-d'Amour. Elle avait un devoir envers eux, les nourrir, s'occuper d'eux. Comme des enfants. Ils ne devraient pas payer le prix fort pour sa rupture avec l'homme qui les lui avait donnés. Lorena espéra seulement qu'il aurait la même réaction envers son propre anneau. Qu'il se comporterait avec eux d'une manière responsable.

S'il ne souhaitait plus les garder, elle serait contente de les accueillir afin qu'ils puissent se nourrir sur ses propres sentiments, avec leurs congénères. Elle ne souhaitait pas avoir leur mort sur la conscience. Ils ne méritaient pas un tel destin.

**_

* * *

_**

Parfois, j'ai tendance à croire que Lorena est plus forte que Severus – à sa manière. Une fois qu'elle a pris une décision, elle demeure très ferme dans sa résolution.

**_Merci de laisser des revues ! Tout plein de revues ! _****_Alors ? C'est mauvais ? Passable ? Bon ? Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Dites-le… avec des revues ! _**


	85. Elle m'appartient

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**85 – Elle m'appartient**

Les trois jours précédant le Réveillon du Nouvel An s'écoulèrent rapidement. Le matin avant leur départ pour le Manoir des Malefoy, Lorena décida de ce qu'elle porterait pour le concert. Cette fois, elle voulait montrer que même une née-moldue pouvait s'habiller aussi élégamment que n'importe quelle sorcière de sang-pur. Après tout, cela avait marché avec Drago Malefoy pendant le Bal d'Halloween. C'était le beau vêtement qu'elle possédait – le seul aussi. De plus, être habillée en vert, dans une maisonnée Serpentarde serait perçu positivement. La neutralité en matière de Maison n'était pas de mise. Lorena serait des plus ravies de montrer combien elle était fière d'être une Serpentarde. Elle n'était qu'une née-moldue – enfin, plus tout à fait après les découvertes récentes sur sa famille – mais d'abord et avant tout une Serpentarde.

Minerva était venue la voir dans son dortoir – Severus lui avait donné le mot de passe pour la salle commune de Serpentard. Le Professeur de Métamorphose avait souhaité apprendre à la jeune sorcière comment cacher son ventre proéminent avec une version spécifique du sortilège de Discrétion. Lorena le maîtrisa rapidement.

"Rappelez-vous, vous devez le renouveler toutes les deux heures environ," fit Minerva. "Sur vos vêtements, pas sur votre corps."

"Je n'oublierai pas, merci, Professeur." Elle était contente de recevoir un soutien féminin.

Lorena commença à ranger sa belle robe verte, la longue chemise à porter dessous qui allait avec, une chemise de nuit, des chaussures et des sous-vêtements, dans sa malle. Elle s'assura d'avoir emporté ses affaires de toilette avec elle aussi. Elle posa aussi son violon alto dans sa malle. Elle avait beaucoup répété et se sentait en confiance, avec les deux instruments, pour pouvoir faire ensuite autre chose que de la musique. Elle vérifia son travail scolaire encore une fois pour trouver qu'elle avait déjà tout fait. Elle s'occuperait seulement d'elle-même, se préparerait pour la soirée, ainsi que pour la séparation d'avec Severus le lendemain. Dans deux jours, les autres étudiants seraient de retour et le second trimestre commencerait. Elle soupira de soulagement. Une fois que la vie de l'Ecole aurait repris son cours, elle aurait moins de temps pour ressasser l'échec de son histoire d'amour avec son Maître des Potions.

_Il n'est pas _mon_ Maître des Potions. Il n'est plus à moi. Si toutefois il ne l'a jamais été._

Elle prit son repas dans son dortoir, près de la cheminée où un feu vif conservait à la pièce sa chaleur. Elle entendit un coup porté à l'une des fenêtres. Lorena l'ouvrit pour y trouver l'un des tentacules du calamar géant. Elle sourit et toucha la ventouse mouillée. Elle n'avait pas peur de la créature – tout comme elle n'avait pas peur des serpents, des araignées et autres.

Elle rit car elle savait pourquoi le calamar géant avait frappé à sa fenêtre. "Je suis désolée, mon ami, mais je n'ai pas mon instrument avec moi. Oh, bon, d'accord, tu as gagné." Lorena commença à chanter _a capella_. Les chansons qu'elle avait l'intention de chanter ce soir-là. _Almost Lover_, _Summertime_, _In Noctem_.

La créature sembla apprécier. Lorena avait fini quand elle entendit quelqu'un toussoter poliment non loin de là. Dans son dortoir. Elle reconnut la voix. Severus. "Vous pouvez entrer, Professeur," fit-elle gentiment tout en tapotant le tentacule du calamar géant, une fois qu'elle eut fini son dernier couplet du _In Noctem_.

Severus s'approcha d'elle, un air de dégoût sur le visage. "Mlle Nottingham, j'ai besoin de vous parler. Maintenant." Cela voulait dire qu'elle devait mettre fin à son échange avec la créature du lac.

"Au revoir, mon ami," dit-elle avec douceur, tout en tapotant le tentacule. L'animal quitta son bras sur lequel il était collé avec un bruit horrible mais amusant de succion – qui fit grimacer Severus avec encore plus de dégoût. Lorena ferma la fenêtre. "Oui, Professeur ?"

"Comment pouvez-vous supporter ça ?"

"Supporter quoi, monsieur ?"

"D'être touchée par cette… chose ?"

La pointe de dégoût était évidente dans sa voix. "Jaloux, Professeur ?" demanda-t-elle avec ironie.

"Quoi, du calamar géant ? Merlin soit remercié, non. Mais ces tentacules…"

Lorena rit de bon coeur. "Allons, Professeur ! Vous devez avoir affaire à toutes sortes de créatures et de substances gluantes, grasses, sanguinolentes, dans votre labo de potions, sans parler des horreurs que les étudiants peuvent produire en classe, et vous êtes dégoûté par… un tentacule vivant ?"

"Au moins, ce à quoi j'ai affaire dans mon labo ou en classe ne fait pas de bruits aussi horribles que ça."

"Oh, je vois. Ca ne me gêne pas. Je crois que le calamar géant a perçu ma magie élémentale. C'est seulement que nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de nous retrouver en contact aussi proche. Je n'en ai pas peur. Tout comme je n'ai pas peur des serpents, des araignées ou de toute autre créature. En fait, je pense que le calamar géant est un peu comme les Serpents-d'Amour, c'est un être presque sensible. Du moins, il est sensible à la musique, ça c'est sûr."

"Vous étiez en train de chanter quand je suis entrée. C'était… beau."

"Merci, j'espère que je serai aussi bonne ce soir. Je ne veux pas décevoir les Malefoy si je veux gagner les 50% restants de notre accord."

"Puisque nous sommes sur le sujet, le Directeur a reçu un hibou de Lucius Malefoy. Nous sommes attendus vers les trois heures cet après-midi au Manoir des Malefoy. Je veux que vous soyez prête pour cette heure alors. Vous viendrez à mon bureau et nous Transplanerons de la là directement chez les Malefoy."

"Oui, Professeur, merci de m'avoir avertie. Je suis presque prête de toute manière."

"Oh, j'ai un autre message. Du Professeur Dumbledore. Il a dit qu'il avait répondu à votre père et qu'il lui avait transmis vos… sentiments."

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Lorena. Elle pensa à son père. "Merci, Professeur," fit-elle doucement. Son regard vide semblait regarder un point invisible dans le vague, perdu dans la réflexion.

"Est-ce que vous voulez manger avec moi, Lorena ?" dit Severus dans un murmure. "Dans la salle commune ? Nous devons passer en revue certains détails concernant votre sécurité là-bas."

Il s'était encore plus rapproché d'elle. Elle sentit sa présence, puis sa main sur l'épaule, dans un toucher léger. "Oui, Professeur. Bien sûr," répondit-elle doucement, émue par le tendre contact.

Il allait être difficile de rompre avec lui.

* * *

Ils prirent leur repas dans la salle commune de Serpentard, pour la première fois en trois jours. Trois jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pratiquement pas vus. Lorena se sentit bizarre, à manger avec l'homme qu'elle aimait et qu'elle était sur le point de quitter. _Mais c'est pour le mieux – pour moi, pour Alan, et peut-être pour lui aussi._ Severus s'enquit de ses répétitions. Elle répondit qu'elle était prête, cependant elle aurait besoin d'essayer le piano chez les Malefoy. Elle espéra que Lucius aurait trouvé un bon instrument. Cet homme avait du goût, il aurait sûrement rapporté quelque chose qui valait le détour.

"Comment vous sentez-vous ?" lui demanda Severus.

Lorena perçut qu'il souhaitait approfondir le contact avec elle. "Je vais bien, Professeur. Merci."

Severus l'observa. "Le Professeur McGonagall m'a dit qu'elle vous avait enseigné un sortilège de dissimulation pour votre grossesse."

"En effet. Elle m'a dit de le renouveler environ toutes les deux heures, avant qu'il ne se dissipe."

"Une sage précaution. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas besoin de savoir que votre grossesse est bien trop avancée pour que vous portiez son enfant, étant donnée sa date supposée de conception."

"Non, vous avez raison. Il n'a pas besoin de le savoir." Son ton doux montrait qu'elle voulait la paix avec lui. Elle ne voulait pas d'un autre accès de violence. Pas aujourd'hui.

Ils finirent leur repas en silence.

Severus quitta les lieux dès qu'il eut fini. "Je reviendrai vous chercher ici à trois heures. Inutile que vous veniez à mon bureau. Nous partirons ensembles et nous Transplanerons après."

Lorena se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose clochait dans l'attitude de cet homme. Elle n'aurait pas su dire quoi mais elle sentait qu'il manigançait quelque chose. Elle espérait seulement qu'il ne ferait pas un scandale une fois chez les Malefoy.

* * *

A trois heures, Lorena attendait Severus dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Elle avait réduit sa malle et l'avait glissée dans la poche. Elle avait mis sa cape sur les épaules, son écharpe aux couleurs de Serpentard autour du cou, prête à quitter le château.

Severus alla la chercher. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et vit qu'elle avait jeté le charme de Discrétion sur son ventre. Il ne restait de visible qu'une légère bosse. Il lui prit la main dans la sienne et la guida hors de la salle commune. Ils Transplaneraient de ses appartements, comme à l'accoutumée. Il la prit entre ses bras, l'enveloppant dans sa cape de voyage, dans un geste protecteur. Il sentit le ventre de la jeune femme contre son propre corps, l'enfant remuant à ce moment même. Severus resta immobile.

"Que se passe-t-il, Professeur ?" demanda Lorena.

"Je peux sentir notre fils bouger," répondit-il doucement. Lorena pouvait percevoir son souffle sur son oreille. Les bras de l'homme la serrèrent encore plus tout contre lui. Il résista à l'envie de l'embrasser et de la traîner à sa chambre à coucher non loin de là. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer combien la grossesse de la jeune femme pouvait l'exciter autant. Quand il sentit que les mouvements de l'enfant s'étaient calmés, il les fit Transplaner tous les deux au Manoir des Malefoy.

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur du Manoir des Malefoy. Le temps était froid. Il tombait un peu de neige fondue. Severus reprit vite ses repères. Il avait sa baguette à la main. Ils étaient sur le point d'entrer dans la maison d'un Mangemort de haut rang.

Ils marchèrent vers le portail enchanté du manoir, qui les laissa entrer. Ils sonnèrent à la porte principale. Drago ouvrit la porte et les accueillit, un sourire charmant sur les lèvres.

"Lorena ! Professeur…" s'exclama-t-il tout en les laissant entrer. "Mais entrez donc ! Il fait si froid dehors !"

Severus poussa Lorena gentiment à l'intérieur. Drago appela sa mère. Narcissa Malefoy arriva pour les saluer.

"Severus ! Je suis si heureuse de te voir." Elle s'arrêta pour observer la jeune femme aveugle qui se tenait à côté. "Mlle Nottingham, nous sommes contents que vous ayez accepté notre proposition de jouer pour nous et nos invités. Par ici." Elle les avait guidés à l'intérieur du hall d'entrée. "Je vous ai préparé une chambre que vous devrez partager. Je suis désolée, Severus, mais nous devons héberger des membres de la famille et nous ne pouvions pas faire autrement."

Severus s'assombrit. "Je comprends, Narcissa."

"C'est une chambre avec des lits jumeaux. Je ne voulais pas vous séparer tous les deux car Lucius m'a dit que tu avais reçu des ordres pour garder un œil sur elle."

Il était inutile de mentionner de qui venaient ces ordres auxquels elle faisait allusion. Tout le monde le savait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lorena en était bien consciente. Pourtant, ce n'était pas ce détail qui avait attiré son attention. _Des membres de la famille ? Bien. J'espère que j'aurai l'opportunité de parler avec certains d'entre eux._

"Drago va vous y amener," dit Narcissa. "Je suis désolée de vous abandonner ainsi mais j'ai d'autres affaires urgentes qui requièrent mon attention. Tu es ici chez toi, Severus, fais comme chez toi, prends tes aises. Tu connais les lieux."

Elle les laissa là. Lorena avait remarqué que Narcissa s'était montré polie avec elle. La jeune sorcière était pleinement consciente d'être dans une maison de sang-purs, de Mangemorts, une maison dont les propriétaires soutenaient la suprématie des sang-purs. Elle n'était qu'une née-moldue. Elle résolut de garder un profil très bas. Au moins, elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur Severus pour la protéger. Bien qu'elle fût consciente que sa protection ne concernerait que sa vie. Si quelqu'un s'avisait de se moquer d'elle ou de ses origines, elle était certaine qu'il ne viendrait pas à sa rescousse. Quant à Drago… dans la maison de ses parents, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se montre très solidaire envers elle à cet égard.

_Eh bien, j'ai choisi de venir ici. J'ai accepté la proposition des Malefoy. J'assume les conséquences de ma décision._ Elle sourit en pensant qu'elle n'était pas _véritablement_ une née-moldue.

Drago les conduisit à la dernière chambre, tout au bout du couloir, à l'étage. Il ouvrit la porte. Il y avait deux lits jumeaux et une petite salle de bains. "Ma chambre est en face, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit," ajouta le jeune homme.

Severus le remercia. Drago quitta la chambre sans un mot et ferma la porte gentiment derrière lui. Une fois qu'il fut sortit, Severus jeta un sort pour verrouiller la porte et un autre pour insonoriser la chambre. Avant que Lorena puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il posa un doigt sur la bouche de la jeune femme.

_Pas un mot, Mlle Nottingham. J'ai d'abord besoin de vérifier un détail avant que nous puissions faire ou dire quoi que ce soit._ Il s'était adressé à elle directement dans son esprit, en utilisant la télépathie. _Lucius est un génie quand il s'agit de gardes et d'autres moyens de détection. J'ai besoin de vérifier ce qu'il a pu installer dans notre chambre. Asseyez-vous sur le lit. Ne bougez pas, ne vous interposez pas. Je vous dirai quand vous pourrez bouger et parler à nouveau. Ca ne devrait me prendre que quelques minutes seulement. _

Lorena hocha la tête. Il enleva son doigt de la bouche de la jeune femme. Il la mena vers le lit et elle y demeura assise et immobile. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il lui posa une main sur l'épaule. "Tout est en ordre. Lucius avait mis en place un sort de garde – que j'ai remplacé par quelques autres de mon invention, bien plus complexes – ainsi que deux sortilèges de détection, pour le mouvement et la parole, que j'ai annulés. Désormais, nous pouvons bouger et parler librement. J'ai vérifié aussi la salle de bains et elle est sûre."

"Il ne va pas être content."

"Je m'en moque. Il ne fera pas un scandale car il sait très bien que je peux passer outre ses gardes et ses sortilèges. De plus, il sait que je ne suis pas un imbécile non plus."

Lorena lui sourit. Bien entendu, il n'était pas un imbécile. Severus était un Mangemort, de rang aussi élevé que pouvait l'être Lucius Malefoy dans les troupes de Voldemort. Seul un sorcier confirmé comme lui pouvait agir de cette manière. "A présent, faisons le tour des lieux," dit-il doucement tout en lui prenant la main dans la sienne. Il la guida dans la chambre. "Vous prendrez ce lit-ci, Mlle Nottingham," fit-il alors qu'elle était en train de tâter le lit situé le plus loin de la porte.

"Je prendrais plutôt celui-là, qui est le plus proche de la salle de bains, Professeur," répliqua-t-elle. "C'est plus pratique pour moi, pour des raisons que vous devinerez aisément."

"Certainement pas. C'est aussi le plus proche de la porte malheureusement et je ne peux pas prendre ce risque en ce qui concerne votre sécurité. Vous garderez celui-ci, avec moi entre la porte et vous." Comme elle n'était pas satisfaite de sa décision, il trancha la question une bonne fois pour toute. "Si vous voulez dormir dans ce lit, vous êtes libre de le faire. Mais vous m'y trouverez dedans. Si vous souhaitez partager mon lit avec moi, je n'ai aucune objection." Il sourit moqueusement, la joie évidente sur ses traits, à l'idée qu'il venait de la plonger dans l'embarras.

Lorena détourna la tête comme si elle était dégoûtée par l'idée même de devoir dormir dans le même lit que lui. Elle ne souhaitait plus avoir aucun contact de nature intime avec lui. Surtout après avoir décidé de rompre avec lui. Elle se contenta de soupirer et sortit la malle de sa poche. Elle la plaça sur le lit et lui rendit sa taille normale. Avec un charme de Lévitation, elle la posa près du mur, à côté de son lit. Elle ouvrit la malle et en sortit l'étui de son violon, qu'elle plaça sur son lit.

"Voici mon lit, faites attention," continua Severus, qui la guidait toujours. Puis il la mena vers la salle de bains, afin qu'elle puisse avoir une idée de sa disposition. Toute la chambre était petite. Mais ils n'étaient supposés rester qu'une seule nuit et seulement pour y dormir – rien d'autre.

Dans la salle de bains, Severus surprit une vue de leur reflet dans le miroir. Il était proche d'elle et les voir ainsi le fit désirer que l'intimité s'installe entre eux. Il commença à se rapprocher d'elle, sa main sur la taille de la jeune femme pour l'attirer vers lui. Lorena pouvait sentir son souffle sur le cou, ses cheveux raides sur la joue alors qu'il tentait de l'y embrasser là. En même temps, son enfant remua en elle. Il le sentit et laissa ses mains lui caresser le ventre. Lorena le laissa faire car les mains de l'homme sur son corps avaient quelque chose de réconfortant pour leur enfant. Mais lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il la faisait pivoter vers lui, la poussant légèrement vers le lavabo, ses mains tentant de retrouver leur chemin sous sa robe, sa bouche lui murmurant de douces paroles inintelligibles à l'oreille, elle le repoussa.

"Lâchez-moi, Professeur !"

Severus n'en fit rien et continua son étreinte. Sa voix soyeuse persista à lui ronronner à l'oreille des mots obscènes mais sensuels. "Laisse-moi tirer un coup avec toi maintenant… tu es à moi… Je sais que tu aimes ça… quand je te parle comme ça… n'est-ce pas ? Tu aimes ça… quand on te parle et qu'on te prend comme la petite sorcière lascive que tu es… tu es à moi… tu m'appartiens… laisse-moi te prendre… laisse-moi te faire crier de plaisir… tu dis « non »… mais tout ton corps dit « oui »… tu ne peux pas imaginer combien… combien je te désire… je bande tellement pour toi… maintenant… ne me rejette pas…" Il s'arrêta de parler lorsque sa bouche prit celle de la jeune femme dans un baiser exigeant.

Lorena se sentit perdue. Perdue dans sa tête, perdue dans son propre désir, perdue comme si elle était ivre. Elle ne réalisa même pas qu'il avait ouvert son pantalon. Elle revint à la réalité quand elle sentit son sexe d'homme chaud et dur entre ses cuisses qu'il avait écartées d'un mouvement des genoux, sa robe remontée jusqu'à la taille. Elle paniqua et tenta de le repousser, ses deux poings lui frappant la poitrine.

A ce moment, un coup se fit entendre sur la porte. Severus arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire, un soupir de frustration sur les lèvres. Il relâcha Lorena, se rajusta et alla ouvrir la porte, se recomposant un visage impassible avant de confronter quiconque qui avait osé l'interrompre à un moment aussi agréable…

Narcissa Malefoy attendait à la porte. "Severus… Je voulais seulement savoir si tout allait bien pour toi, si tu étais satisfait de la chambre, si tu avais besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre."

_Je sais ce dont j'ai besoin. De tirer un bon coup avec Lorena !_ ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. "S'il te plaît, Narcissa, entre. En ce qui me concerne, ça va bien."

Elle l'observa attentivement. "Severus, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?"

"Oui, ça va," répliqua-t-il froidement.

"Et Mlle Nottingham ?"

"Elle est dans la salle de bains."

"Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Elle avait l'air un peu pâle quand vous êtes tous les deux arrivés."

"Il fait froid dehors. Mais puisqu'elle est ici, pourquoi ne pas le lui demander ?"

La porte de la salle de bains venait de s'ouvrir. Lorena entra dans la chambre. "Mme Malefoy ?"

"Oui, c'est moi, Mlle Nottingham. Comment vous sentez-vous ? J'étais en train de demander à Severus si vous alliez bien. Je vous ai trouvée un peu pâle quand vous êtes arrivée."

Le visage de Lorena avait repris son masque d'impassibilité. Rien sur ses traits trahissait qu'elle avait été sur le point d'être prise de force par l'homme qui se tenait à présent à ses côtés. "Je vais bien, je peux vous l'assurer," fit-elle doucement. Elle afficha même un sourire sur les lèvres – alors qu'en elle-même, elle avait le cœur lourd.

"Je vois ça, un peu de couleur vous est revenu sur les joues à présent. Je serais ravie de vous aider à vous habiller, avant le concert."

L'intérêt que Narcissa manifestait pour elle surprit la jeune sorcière.

"Merci, Mme Malefoy, mais je vais m'en sortir." Lorena réfléchit rapidement. Elle ne souhaitait pas se retrouver seule avec Severus alors qu'elle serait à demi-nue, en train de se changer. La présence d'une autre personne serait la bienvenue. "Cependant… j'apprécierais si vous pouviez me donner des conseils pour ma coiffure et mon maquillage," ajouta-t-elle vite.

"Sans problème, je peux faire ça," répondit Narcissa avec un sourire. "Pour le moment, vous pouvez descendre pour vérifier le piano. Le concert sera donné dans la bibliothèque. Elle est assez grande pour accueillir nos invités, entre trente et quarante personnes environ."

Cette suggestion fournit à Lorena une échappatoire des plus bienvenues. Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

"Je vais l'y accompagner," ajouta le Maître des Potions. Il avait admis qu'il ne tirerait pas son coup maintenant mais ils passeraient le reste de la nuit ensembles, dans cette chambre.

"Oui, allons-y maintenant, Professeur," dit Lorena. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il réitère sa tentative de la prendre une fois Narcissa partie.

"Très bien, alors c'est réglé," fit Narcissa. "Vous verrez, c'est un beau piano, vous ne serez pas déçue." Elle sortit de la chambre.

Lorena se dirigea vers son lit et prit l'étui du violon avec elle. "Allons-y, Professeur," fit-elle doucement, mettant de côté le fait qu'il avait essayé de la forcer quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il lui lança un regard meurtrier – totalement perdu sur elle. Ses yeux sombres la suivirent, promettant qu'il tenterait sa chance encore, plus tard dans la nuit. Il lui attrapa le bras. "Une dernière chose, Lorena. Le charme de Discrétion se dissipe au bout de deux heures. Je vous rappellerais quand l'activer à nouveau." Sa main quitta le bras de la jeune femme pour lui prendre la main gauche. "Par l'intermédiaire de nos anneaux de Serpents-d'Amour. Lorsque vous sentirez une démangeaison, cela voudra dire qu'il sera temps pour vous de le jeter à nouveau. C'est compris ?"

"Oui, Professeur. C'est une bonne idée, merci."

"Maintenant, partons. Sinon, Narcissa aura des soupçons. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle ait des soupçons." Son ton voulait tout dire. Lorena comprit qu'elle avait tout intérêt à ne rien dire à la maîtresse de maison de son comportement avec elle. Ils quittèrent la chambre. Severus jeta toute une série de gardes compliqués dessus une fois qu'ils furent sortis.

* * *

Severus mena Lorena à la bibliothèque. La salle était suffisamment grande pour accueillir les invités. Des elfes étaient occupés à installer des chaises. Tout au bout de la salle, trônait un piano. Le Maître des Potions guida Lorena vers l'instrument. Elle le toucha et en estima la taille, en tournant autour, les mains posées dessus. Lucius s'était surpassé, dans le plus pur style Malefoy, comme d'habitude… en effet, c'était un piano à queue de concert. Une fois qu'elle eut fini le tour, elle alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret et laissa ses mains courir sur le clavier. Le son était bon.

Lorena régla le tabouret pour sa hauteur et commença à jouer. Elle était impressionnée par le son magnifique du piano. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit une autre voix masculine en arrière-plan, qui se rapprochait. Une voix qu'elle reconnut de suite.

"Alors, vous aimez ce piano ?"

"Il est très bon, Mr Malefoy," fit Lorena avec un sourire. "C'est un plaisir que de jouer dessus. Bon son, bon toucher, un bel instrument que vous avez là. Je vous remercie."

"Tout le plaisir sera pour nous et nos invités, Mlle Nottingham. D'après ce que je viens d'entendre, nous ne serons pas déçus."

"Oh, je ne faisais que m'échauffer, monsieur," dit-elle avant de recommencer à jouer un autre morceau.

Lucius et Severus restèrent silencieux pendant qu'elle jouait. Lucius hocha la tête vers Severus, exprimant son approbation. "Je crois que nous allons passer une bonne soirée," murmura-t-il à son compagnon.

Severus se contenta de hocher la tête en réponse. _Oh oui, je crois que je vais passer une bonne soirée. Et peut-être une nuit encore meilleure._ Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer qu'une fois seul dans la même chambre que la jeune femme, il pourrait reprendre ce qu'il avait été en train de lui faire avant d'être interrompu par Narcissa. "Tu as raison, Lucius, tu as raison."

Lorena joua tous les morceaux qu'elle avait l'intention d'interpréter ce soir. Lucius était étonné qu'elle puisse le faire sans aucune partition. Severus lui rappela que la fille était aveugle et par conséquent, des partitions qui à ce stade lui étaient inutiles. Elle les utilisait pour travailler un morceau mais une fois qu'elle le connaissait, elle ne les utilisait plus.

Puis Lorena enchaîna avec son violon. Elle demanda aux deux hommes de se poster au fond de la salle pour lui dire si le son y était bon, affirmant qu'elle jouait pour tout le monde, y compris les gens assis au tout dernier rang. Les deux hommes étaient ravis de l'aider. Lucius la trouva même professionnelle.

"Elle devrait envisager une carrière dans la musique et les concerts. Je connais des gens qui pourraient l'aider," continua Lucius.

Ses paroles informèrent Severus que son compagnon Mangemort n'était au courant de rien à propos des projets du Seigneur des Ténèbres concernant la jeune femme. Sinon, il n'aurait jamais dit une chose pareille. Le Maître des Potions devait se montrer prudent dans sa réponse. Il savait comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres fonctionnait : il ne pouvait en dire plus que ce que Voldemort avait décidé de dire aux autres. "Oui, peut-être," se contenta d'ajouter Severus. "Elle voulait devenir une Guérisseuse avant de devenir aveugle."

"Ah, dommage. Bon, pas si dommage que ça pour les mélomanes après tout."

Severus ne dit rien. Il savait que d'après les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle ne devrait même pas voir la fin de l'année scolaire. La fille était condamnée. Il était impossible de changer l'opinion du Seigneur des Ténèbres une fois qu'il était fixé sur un but particulier. Quelque part, cette pensée lui fit mal. Severus était conscient qu'il se comportait parfois avec Lorena d'une façon abominable, mais il la voulait tellement pour lui et lui tout seul, qu'il voulait qu'elle vive. Même si cela signifiait donner sa propre vie pour elle. _Non, elle n'appartient pas au Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est à moi qu'elle appartient. _Il savait que de telles pensées pouvaient le condamner à mort.

Son Occlumencie lui ferma l'esprit très fermement. Personne – pas même Lorena, pour sa propre sécurité – ne devait savoir ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il éprouvait. La protéger était du même ordre qu'espionner chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une question de vie ou de mort, surtout depuis qu'il avait prêté le Serment Inviolable avec elle. Même si cela revenait à condamner ses propres sentiments à l'oubli absolu.

Severus entendit une horloge sonner dans la librairie. Presque deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il devait lui envoyer un rappel par leurs Serpents-d'Amour. Il songea à ses propres sentiments pour elle. C'était comme jeter le charme du Patronus après tout. Il pensa à ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Convoitise sexuelle. Désir. Manque. Besoin. Possessivité. _Tu m'appartiens._ Il se concentra sur tout cela à la fois. _Tu m'appartiens._

Lorena s'arrêta de jouer. "Professeur ?"

Severus se dirigea vers elle. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mlle Nottingham ?"

"J'ai besoin d'un endroit où je pourrais me détendre quelques minutes dans le calme," dit-elle dans un murmure. "J'ai besoin de me relaxer. Je crois que j'ai une crampe. Rien de grave mais c'est assez inconfortable pour jouer."

Severus sut qu'elle venait de raconter une petite histoire afin de se retrouver seule pour jeter à nouveau le charme de Discrétion. "Lucius, est-ce qu'on peut utiliser ton bureau pendant quelques minutes ?"

"Bien sûr, j'étais sur le point de suggérer que vous pourriez entrer dans la bibliothèque par mon bureau, juste avant le concert. Severus, je te fais confiance, tu connais les lieux. Je vais voir comment Narcissa s'en sort."

"Merci, Lucius."

Severus guida Lorena vers la pièce adjacente. Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, il la guida vers une chaise. Elle s'y assit. Elle jeta le charme de Discrétion en silence.

"Ca va aller ?"

"Oui, ça va aller." _J'ai bien reçu votre rappel. Merci_, l'entendit-il dire dans son esprit après qu'elle lui ait touché le bras. "Maintenant nous pouvons y retourner. Je vais m'entraîner au violon."

Severus hocha la tête et la ramena à la bibliothèque. Lorena sortit son violon de l'étui et entreprit de l'accorder. "Professeur ? Pourriez-vous me faire une faveur ?"

"Oui ?"

"J'ai besoin d'accorder mon violon. Il y a une touche ici, le « la »… celle-ci. Frappez dessus plusieurs fois pour que je puisse l'entendre et caler mon violon dessus."

Severus fit comme elle le lui dit. C'était la toute première fois qu'il touchait un instrument de sa vie. Il se sentit étrange. "Vous avez ensorcelé le piano ?"

Lorena arrêta d'accorder son violon, un air perplexe sur le visage. "Non. A moins que Mr Malefoy l'ai fait, mais je ne le crois pas, je n'ai rien sentit. Pourquoi est-ce que vous demandez ?"

Severus n'aurait pas pu le dire même si sa vie en dépendait. "Juste… une impression."

Lorena sourit, compréhensive. "C'est la première fois que vous touchez un instrument ? Alors je pense que vous venez d'entrer en contact avec la magie de la musique. Merci pour votre aide. Il se peut que j'en ai besoin ce soir aussi."

"Comment pourrais-je reconnaître la bonne touche ?"

"C'est facile, c'est celle qui est juste au même niveau que le trou de la serrure. Vous ne pouvez pas la rater."

Severus alla se rasseoir sur sa chaise et l'écouta. Il était seul et laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Il remarqua que le charme de Discrétion faisait des merveilles. Personne n'aurait pu dire qu'elle était enceinte de six mois. On aurait même pu la prendre pour une femme plutôt plantureuse. Elle jouait debout. Elle semblait radieuse. Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer qu'elle était une femme remarquable. _Elle est à moi. Je ne laisserai pas un autre sorcier l'avoir – y compris le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle est à moi et à moi seul ! Elle m'appartient !_

**_

* * *

_**

Toujours à jouer avec le calamar géant et la possessivité de Severus... Où l'on apprend pourquoi – entre autres raisons – Severus ne peut faire part pleinement de ses sentiments envers Lorena directement à l'intéressée.

**_Personnellement, je l'adore quand je lui fais dire des choses coquines… ouh la la ! C'est chaud bouillant… Mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime notre Severus, non ? (Moi si...)_**

**_Merci de laisser des revues !_**


	86. Le concert

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**86 – Le concert**

Au bout d'une heure, Narcissa vint à la bibliothèque. Elle était intriguée par la jeune fille. De là sa suggestion de l'aider. Elle pourrait la faire parler et en apprendre plus sur elle.

"Severus, désolée de vous interrompre, mais nos premiers invites sont sur le point d'arriver. Je suggère que Mlle Nottingham se prépare maintenant. Je peux l'aider, je suis prête de mon côté. Lucius et Drago peuvent s'occuper des arrivées sans moi."

"Bien sûr, Narcissa. Je crois que Mlle Nottingham avait fini de toutes façons."

"Oui, je suis prête aussi, enfin, je veux dire d'un point de vue musical."

Ils quittèrent la bibliothèque ensembles. Severus enleva les gardes sur leur chambre et ils entrèrent. "Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour me préparer, Narcissa," dit le Maître des Potions. "Je ne serai pas long dans la salle de bains. Une fois que je serai prêt, je pourrais aller aider Lucius ou Drago avec vos invités."

Narcissa approuva de la tête. "C'est une bonne idée, Severus, c'est très gentil de ta part. N'hésite pas, je t'en prie, notre maison est la tienne." Se tournant vers Lorena : "Avez-vous une robe de soirée pour ce soir, Mlle Nottingham ?"

Lorena sourit. "J'ai effectivement une robe." Elle fouilla dans sa malle et en sortit la belle robe verte qu'elle avait utilisée pour le Bal d'Halloween. Elle la montra à Narcissa.

"C'est une très belle tenue que vous avez là."

"Merci. Je la porte avec une jolie chemise longue dessous. Elle est assez épaisse et chaude. Je l'enfilerai une fois que la salle de bain sera libérée."

Narcissa comprit que la jeune femme devant elle était pudique. "Pas de problème. C'est un tissu magnifique, vert avec des serpents d'argent. Drago nous a dit que vous étiez très fière d'être chez Serpentard. Je le constate."

"C'est là mon unique titre de noblesse, madame," fit doucement Lorena. "Mais un titre que je suis très fière de porter en fait." A ce stade, elle était consciente de n'être qu'une née-moldue – une Sang-de-Bourbe – dans une maison de sang-purs, avec des invités sang-purs, à l'exception de Severus, un sang-mêlé. Lorena se demanda même s'il y aurait d'autres sang-mêlés parmi les invités. Cependant, elle n'osa pas demander.

"Et un titre dont vous pouvez être fière en effet. Les nés-moldus envoyés à Serpentard sont rares. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, même à mon époque à Poudlard. Il y avait quelques sang-mêlés, comme Severus par exemple. Mais je crois que vous êtes la première née-moldue à être envoyée chez Serpentard. Enfin, la première que je rencontre."

Lorena perçut que c'était là une pente glissante. Elle recourut à sa tactique habituelle. Poser des questions pour éviter de faire l'objet de questions. "Vous semblez connaître le Professeur Rogue depuis longtemps."

"Nous étions à Poudlard presque ensembles. J'étais une année plus jeune que Lucius. Lucius entrait dans sa cinquième année lorsque Severus fut envoyé à Serpentard en première année. J'étais alors en quatrième année. Je suppose que notre amitié remonte à ce moment."

"Vous vous connaissez tous depuis longtemps."

"On peut dire ça. Surtout Lucius et Severus. Ils sont bons amis. Aussi…" Elle s'arrêta. Lorena sentit que Narcissa était à présent entrée dans un mode de confidences. "Je suis devenue assez proche de Severus. Vous savez, j'ai eu du mal à tomber enceinte. Severus est un Maître des Potions très talentueux. Il a préparé une potion de fertilité spéciale pour moi, faite d'ingrédients très rares. Je peux dire que si j'ai eu Drago, c'est grâce à lui. Non, ce pas ce que vous pensez," fit-elle avec un petit rire, réalisant l'ambiguïté de sa déclaration. "Bien entendu, Lucius était au courant de tout ça. Il a soutenu le traitement. Les guérisseurs de Ste. Mangouste n'étaient pas parvenus à m'aider. Ils m'avaient condamnée à être stérile. Severus fut notre dernier recours. Il a fait des recherches pendant plusieurs semaines et il a fini par concocter une potion rare de sa création. Deux mois de traitement plus tard, j'étais enceinte de Drago." Une pause. "C'est pourquoi je serai éternellement la débitrice de Severus. Grâce à lui et à sa connaissance étendue des potions, sa compréhension, sa patience et sa compassion pour moi, j'ai pu avoir un fils et donner un héritier à la famille Malefoy. Je lui dois une dette de vie, en quelque sorte."

_Une dette de vie ? Intéressant qu'elle voie les choses ainsi. Elle a dû subir une pression terrible pour donner cet enfant. Pas toujours génial d'être née et de se marier dans une famille de sang-purs._ "C'est une très belle histoire en effet," fit doucement Lorena. A présent, elle comprenait pourquoi Severus, malgré son statut de sang-mêlé, bénéficiait d'un rang particulier chez les Malefoy.

"C'est pourquoi Lucius et moi avions décidé de faire de Severus le parrain de Drago quand notre fils est né. Il le méritait et nous pensions qu'il pourrait prendre soin de l'enfant qu'il avait aidé à amener à l'existence."

Son ton impliquait que cette décision était allée contre toutes les traditions sang-purs. Cela voulait dire que Lucius et surtout Narcissa, n'étaient pas si opposés que cela à se départir de leur habituelle bigoterie de sang-purs quand c'était nécessaire ou mérité. _Tellement Serpentard._

Lorena ne voulait pas changer de vêtements devant Narcissa Malefoy. Elle ne voulait pas lui fournir le moindre indice qui pourrait lui faire penser qu'elle était enceinte de plus de trois mois. Narcissa était une mère, elle savait ce qu'il en retournait. C'était là un risque qu'elle ne pouvait pas courir. Elle espéra que Severus sortirait bientôt de la salle de bains.

Ses prières furent exaucées. Le Maître des Potions sortit revêtu de son habituel accoutrement noir. La robe noire de professeur qu'il portait à l'accoutumée avait laissé place à une robe bien plus riche, noire avec de discrètes broderies d'argent sur les ourlets. Narcissa le regarda et le complimenta sur son élégante tenue. Elle ne dirait rien de plus – elle savait que ce serait inutile. Le pantalon noir, le gilet noir et la redingote noire, la chemise blanche en dessous, la petite cravate noire qui lui entourait le cou, tout cela était tellement _lui_ – et il n'en changerait rien. Il était connu sous cet accoutrement et avait clairement l'intention de rester ainsi. Le Mage Noir puissant et craint qu'il était.

Il venait de se laver les cheveux et de les sécher avec un sortilège. Ils paraissaient soyeux. Narcissa lui sourit en signe d'approbation, lui arrangeant la cravate et les cheveux, comme une sœur le ferait. Severus lui donna un tout petit sourire. Narcissa Malefoy était probablement la seule personne – avec Albus Dumbledore – pour laquelle Severus éprouvait un sentiment proche de l'amitié authentique.

"La salle de bains est maintenant à votre disposition, mesdames," fit-il simplement.

"Merci, Severus. Mlle Nottingham ne voulait pas se déshabiller devant moi – ce que je peux comprendre. Elle est très pudique."

"Tout comme toi, Narcissa." En son for intérieur, Severus loua la prudence de Lorena. Narcissa n'était pas une idiote, elle avait été enceinte et elle pouvait faire la différence entre une grossesse de trois mois et une autre de six. Il ne voulait pas savoir si elle était capable de détecter un charme de Discrétion. Ce n'était certes pas un risque à courir.

Lorena emporta la chemise et la robe verte avec elle dans la salle de bains. Elle s'y enferma. Elle se débarrassa de son surtout en laine, de la robe simple et de la chemise qu'elle portait dessous, ne gardant sur elle que ses sous-vêtements. Une fois rhabillée, elle renouvela le charme de Discrétion, juste pour s'assurer que ses nouveaux vêtements avaient bien absorbé l'enchantement. Elle sortit.

"Ah, vous êtes très jolie comme ça, Mlle Nottingham. Le vert vous va bien en effet."

"J'ai toujours cru que le Choixpeau m'avait envoyée chez Serpentard car il savait que ma couleur favorite était le vert," plaisanta Lorena.

Narcissa rit. "Severus est descendu. Nous sommes seules et avons un peu de temps devant nous pour votre maquillage et votre coiffure."

"Merci infiniment pour votre aide si aimable."

"Je ne crois pas que Severus aurait été de toutes façons d'une grande aide pour ces questions. Comment faites-vous d'habitude, je veux dire, quand vous êtes à Poudlard ?"

"J'utilise un miroir enchanté dans la salle de bains de notre dortoir. Il a été ensorcelé pour mon usage. Mais les autres filles l'utilisent aussi. C'est amusant pour tout le monde mais c'est vraiment utile pour moi. Quelques fois, je suis seule, et la plupart du temps, mes camarades de dortoir et moi, nous n'avons pas le temps de nous regarder les unes autres pour passer ces détails en revue."

"Je vois. Ces miroirs enchantés sont certes des outils magiques très utiles. Asseyez-vous ici, pour que je puisse travailler sur vous. Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas du style à porter beaucoup de maquillage ?"

"Non, vous avez raison, ce n'est pas le cas. Et encore moins pour les concerts. Vous savez, parfois… je pleure quand je joue." A discuter ainsi, les deux femmes se mirent en confiance l'une avec l'autre. Narcissa avait sorti sa baguette et après quelques minutes d'essai, elle créa un maquillage léger pour Lorena, principalement pour les yeux et les lèvres. Puis elle arrangea la chevelure de la jeune sorcière avec tout un jeu de sortilèges.

"Vous êtes jolie comme ça, les cheveux en chignon avec des bouclettes qui vous tombent autour du visage, c'est ce que vous m'avez dit que vous aimiez. Ca vous va très bien en effet. Dommage que vous ne pouviez pas voir le résultat, vous êtes parfaite comme ça."

"Je fais confiance à votre bon goût, Mme Malefoy. Si vous êtes contente du résultat, il ne fait aucun doute que c'est très bien."

Narcissa était touchée par la confiance que lui témoignait la jeune sorcière. C'était si rare de nos jours, surtout parmi les familles de sang-pur et de Mangemorts. Un sens inattendu de la proximité serra le cœur de Narcissa – elle n'aurait pas pu dire pourquoi elle se sentait si familière et si proche de Lorena.

Un coup se fit entendre sur la porte. Severus entra dans la chambre quelques secondes plus tard. Il eut du mal à cacher sa surprise. Lorena était encore plus belle qu'à Halloween. Une émotion rapide passa sur son visage, vite cachée sous son habituelle impassibilité. "Eh bien, Narcissa, je peux voir que tu n'as pas perdu ta touche."

"Merci, Severus. Qu'en penses-tu ? Dis-lui qu'elle est jolie. Elle ne peut pas voir, une appréciation venant d'un homme fera du bien à sa confiance en elle-même."

"Je ne crois pas que Mlle Nottingham ait besoin d'une appréciation à cet égard," fit-il froidement.

"Allons, Severus !" le réprimanda Narcissa. "Fais un effort. Pour changer."

Il soupira. "Je laisse ce genre de choses à Lucius et à Drago. Les Malefoy sont bien connus pour distribuer des compliments – qu'ils soient mérités ou pas."

"Tu es toujours aussi charmant, Severus," dit Narcissa avec un faux ton de reproche. "Ca ne te ferait pas de mal de montrer un peu de gentillesse de temps à autre. Dis-lui qu'elle a l'air merveilleux. Rien que pour moi. S'il te plaît. Après tout, c'est moi qui ai fait tout le travail de sortilège !"

Lorena ne disait rien. Elle était amusée par l'échange amical et railleur. Elle se demanda si le très craint Maître des Potions cèderait à son amie.

"Très bien, très bien. Elle est _décent_."

"Mme Malefoy, je vous en prie, n'insistez pas. Le Professeur Rogue n'en dira pas plus, il se sentira gêné devant moi une fois de retour en classe. Je suis toujours une étudiante après tout. Sinon, il pourrait se sentir obligé de me donner une retenue pour chaque compliment qu'il devrait dire ce soir à mon endroit."

Cette fois, Narcissa rit de bon coeur. "Elle t'a eu, Severus. A présent, je n'ai aucun doute. C'est une vraie Serpentarde !"

Severus lui jeta un regard sombre mais son air renfrogné avait perdu de son usuelle froideur. "Descendons, mesdames. Narcissa, vos invités se languissent de vous. J'accompagnerai Mlle Nottingham."

Narcissa le remercia et sortit de la chambre, refermant la porte derrière elle. Une fois seuls, Severus alla vers Lorena. Il posa une main sur la joue de la jeune femme, ses doigts lui dessinant la mâchoire. "Vous êtes non seulement décente, Lorena, mais vous êtes la plus belle femme présente en ces murs." Sa voix était voilée, empreinte de désir charnel. Il lui posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres. "A présent, écoutez-moi bien attentivement. J'ai vu certains des invités qui sont arrivés. Il y a quelques Mangemorts. Un dont vous devez vous souvenir, Walden McNair. Vous vous en rappelez, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oh, le _Sectumsempra_ à Pré-au-Lard. Oui, bien sûr."

"Exact. Aussi, certains de vos camarades de Maison. Theodore Notts. Il est venu avec ses parents. Les Crabbe et les Goyle, avec leurs fils respectifs. Drago devraient s'occuper de ces trois-là. Bien entendu, ils vont vous reconnaître. Ne vous en souciez pas."

"Je n'ai pas de problème dans mes rapports avec eux habituellement. Depuis que Drago se montre gentil avec moi, mes camarades de Maison me laissent tranquille. Je peux gérer ça. C'est ce j'ai fait pendant mes cinq premières années à Poudlard."

"Bon. Bien que je vous recommande de laisser Drago les gérer. Vous êtes chez lui. En tant qu'invitée particulière, personne ne devrait faire un scandale à votre propos ou sur votre statut de sang. Lucius Malefoy ne le tolèrerait. Cependant, il y a une personne qu'il ne pourra sans doute pas contenir. Ni moi d'ailleurs - regrettablement."

"Qui ?"

"La sœur de Narcissa, Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle est ici avec son mari Rodolphus. Maintenant, faites attention avec elle. C'est une Mangemort, la plus fanatique et la plus sadique des adeptes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une sorcière puissante. Elle hait les Moldus et les nés-moldus passionnément. Ne tentez rien contre elle. Si elle se montre odieuse avec vous, laissez tomber."

"J'en ai l'habitude, Professeur. Cinq ans à Serpentard m'a bien appris ça."

"Je n'en doute pas. Cependant, Bellatrix n'est pas coupée dans la même étoffe que ce que vous rencontrer à Poudlard. Elle hait même les sang-mêlés."

"Comme vous, Professeur ?" Il y avait une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

"Comme moi." _Surtout moi._ "Si elle essaie de se la jouer méchante avec vous, laissez Lucius ou moi s'occuper d'elle. Ne comptez pas sur Narcissa ou Drago. Je garderai un œil sur vous tout le temps de toutes façons."

"Je crois que c'est sur cette Bellatrix que vous devriez garder un œil, plutôt que sur moi, si c'est elle qui crée des ennuis." L'esprit de Lorena tournait vite. Elle ne perdait pas de vue son véritable objectif derrière ce concert proposé par Lucius Malefoy, qu'elle avait accepté. Obtenir des réponses à ses questions. Un Severus Rogue observant le moindre de ses mouvements pourrait s'avérer un problème si elle essayait de parler avec d'autres personnes. Il pourrait même tenter de faire échouer ses plans s'il entendait sa conversation.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je la surveillerai aussi. J'en ai l'habitude dans mes relations avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses adeptes. Y compris notre cher Lucius Malefoy. Voici vos instructions en ce qui concernent certaines personnes. Vous reconnaîtrez vite la voix de Bellatrix. Son rire me porte sur les nerfs, il devrait en être de même pour vous, surtout avec votre oreille fine. Rappelez-vous, quoi qu'il arrive… je serai là pour vous. A présent, allons-y. Vous êtes prête pour le concert ?"

"Oui, je le suis, Professeur. Merci pour votre soutien."

Severus vérifia la tenue de la jeune artiste une dernière fois. "N'oubliez pas, les Serpents-d'Amour vous rappelleront pour le charme de Discrétion." Il vit aussi le médaillon des Rogue pendre entre les seins de la jeune femme. Il tourna le pendentif entre ses doigts, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. _Elle est mienne. Une propriété Rogue. Ma propriété._

"Très bien, tout va bien, nous ne pouvons pas voir que vous êtes enceinte. Les gens verront seulement que vous êtes sûrement une femme plantureuse. Ils pourraient même apprécier ce détail. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que moi, je l'apprécie." Sa voix était devenue un ronronnement sensuel et voluptueux.

Lorena ne dit rien, rassurée et amusée par sa déclaration, un sourire sur les lèvres. Ils sortirent de la chambre. Severus installa des gardes sur la pièce. Il la guida comme d'habitude, une main sur le coude de la jeune femme en une touche légère. Il lui posa la main sur la rampe de l'escalier et ils descendirent. Il n'y avait personne dans l'entrée. Tous les invités avaient dû arriver et se trouver déjà dans la bibliothèque. Severus mena Lorena vers le bureau de Lucius. De là, elle accèderait à la bibliothèque, directement près du piano.

Lucius les attendait là. "Ah, notre musicienne est ici. Ecoutez, tout le monde est arrivé et assis dans la bibliothèque, à vous attendre, Mlle Nottingham. Je vais vous annoncer. Comme je ne connais pas le noms des œuvres que vous allez interpréter ce soir, je vous laisserai les présenter vous-même."

"Oui, Mr Malefoy. Merci."

"Je vais entrer et vous annoncer. Puis vous entrerez, Severus vous guidera comme d'habitude."

Lorena approuva de la tête et prit une profonde inspiration. Lucius entra dans la bibliothèque et l'annonça. Lorsqu'il se tut, elle fit signe à Severus qu'elle était prête. Severus la mena à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque, près du piano.

Là, elle s'inclina pour saluer le public qui applaudit poliment. Son violon se trouvait sur une chaise tout près. Severus le lui tendit. Lorena commença à l'accorder. Severus appuya sur la touche du La sur le piano, comme elle le lui avait appris. Elle hocha la tête pour approuver, à présent totalement concentrée. Severus alla s'asseoir au premier rang, où une chaise avait été gardée pour lui, à côté de Lucius.

Lorena prit une autre profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux et assura sa prise sur son instrument. Puis elle laissa l'archet glisser sur le violon, qui laissa échapper ses premières notes, répandant une atmosphère de nostalgie dans toute la bibliothèque. Lorena se laissa posséder par la musique. Bien qu'elle fût aveugle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de fermer les yeux de temps à autre, en un vieux réflexe, remontant à l'époque où elle pouvait encore voir. Son corps accompagnait sa musique dans un mouvement doux et gracieux de balancement.

Tout le monde applaudit, avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme cette fois. Lorena s'inclina encore. Il y avait une chaise à côté du piano sur laquelle elle posa son violon. Avant de s'asseoir sur le tabouret du piano, Lorena présenta son deuxième morceau. Elle s'assit et prit ses repères sur le clavier. Ses doigts coururent sur le clavier en une touche légère pour cet air particulier.

Le piano avait été installé de façon à ce que l'auditoire puisse voir ses mains sur le clavier ainsi que l'expression de son visage. La plupart des gens remarquèrent qu'elle jouait sans partition, en regardant droit devant elle ou parfois dans la direction du public, à sa droite. La jeune femme était aveugle. Ses yeux gris pâle et vides étaient libres de toute lecture et se fixaient sur son auditoire. La concentration était visible sur ses traits, ainsi que l'émotion.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, le public applaudit chaleureusement. Lorena perçut qu'ils répondaient, ils aimaient ce qu'elle jouait. Elle se détendit et se laissa aller.

Chaque fois qu'elle présentait un morceau, elle faisait attention à ne pas dire le mot « moldu ». Elle ne se préoccupait pas de savoir s'ils pouvaient saisir la moitié de ce qu'elle disait sur les morceaux. Elle agissait comme s'ils connaissaient les compositeurs ou les oeuvres.

De délicates suites de sons sortirent de l'instrument, tissant une atmosphère nostalgique et même triste. Son visage reflétait ces émotions. Severus l'observait attentivement, vigilant au moindre signe d'émoi. Il savait qu'elle donnait le meilleur d'elle-même lorsqu'elle était submergée par les émotions que lui procurait un morceau. A cet instant, elle sera capable de transmettre des émotions à son public. Les sons riches du violon alto remplirent la bibliothèque d'émotions profondes. C'était tellement intense que l'audience réunie ici ne réagit pas une fois que l'air fut fini. Pourtant, ils le firent de tout cœur lorsqu'ils réalisèrent qu'elle avait terminé.

Lorena avait décidé de jouer en alternance les morceaux au piano et au violon. Certains des airs étaient chantés. "Severus, tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle savait chanter," dit Lucius.

"Je ne suis pas son agent. Maintenant tu le sais," répliqua le Maître des Potions d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

Le petit morceau fut applaudi. Lorena retourna à son violon. "Maintenant, voici une autre œuvre tirée de la bande originale d'un film. Elle est intitulée le _Thème de Camille_, extraite du film _Le Mépris_. Ce film raconte l'histoire d'une jeune épouse, Camille, qui est trompée par son mari qu'elle aime. Une histoire banale mais qui diffère cependant du triangle habituel. Le mari utilise sa femme pour faire avancer ses propres intérêts auprès d'un homme puissant. Elle finit complètement brisée lorsqu'elle découvre la vérité. Elle se sent traitée avec mépris par ce même homme qu'elle aime toujours."

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle dit tout ça ?_ songea Severus. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était là un peu sur sa propre histoire. Il la méprisait après tout, quand il abusait d'elle alors qu'elle l'aimait toujours. Le morceau possédait d'indéniables qualités de douceur et de tristesse sur un amour perdu. L'émotion était évidente sur son visage – ses yeux brillaient de ses larmes. Severus avait le sentiment étrange qu'elle jouait ce morceau uniquement pour lui. _Y a-t-il un quelconque message pour moi ? Qu'essaie-t-elle de me dire ? _Il devait admettre qu'il était assez ébranlé. Pas étonnant qu'elle aimait ce morceau. A la fin de l'air, une larme lui roula sur la joue, une larme qu'elle n'avait pas pu retenir.

L'histoire et la musique avaient dû susciter des émotions similaires parmi le public car le morceau fut sincèrement applaudi. Lorena s'inclina de nouveau pour remercier. Elle posa son violon sur la chaise et revint au piano. "Le morceau que je vais vous interpréter est extrait d'un opéra américain intitulé _Porgy et Bess_. Une autre histoire d'amour. Cet air particulier est une berceuse appelée _Summertime_. Il narre l'amour d'un parent pour son enfant et sur la protection que l'amour parental donne aux enfants. Je dédie cet air à tous les personnes ici présentes qui sont parents ou qui vont bientôt l'être."

Cette fois, le message était clair. Non seulement Lorena avait pensé à elle-même mais aussi à Severus – et à leur enfant à naître. Severus remarqua que Narcissa avait discrètement baissé la tête. Il se souvenait combien elle avait pleuré devant lui pour avoir ce bébé. Un bébé maintenant dénommé Drago, son filleul. Il se rappelait combien elle avait joyeuse lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle était tombée enceinte. Severus avait été l'ami à qui elle pouvait se confier, le premier à l'apprendre, bien avant Lucius. Afin de ne pas décevoir son mari, Narcissa avait attendu trois mois avant de dire à son mari. Lucius avait compris ses motivations – il avait été littéralement submergé par le bonheur à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Après toutes ces années, son cœur de mère était toujours sensible à la question de la maternité. Il n'avait pas été possible pour elle de porter un autre enfant…

La chanson était magnifique, très douce, très émouvante. Lorena chantait avec toute son âme. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son propre petit Alan, qui grandissait toujours en elle. Elle voulait le protéger de toute influence malfaisante. Elle espérait qu'il ressemblerait à son père, l'homme qu'elle aimait. _Severus_.

Elle songea à ses propres parents. Sa mère et sa grand-mère – une mère de substitution – à présent toutes les deux décédées. Son père, qui pourrissait toujours en prison, qu'elle n'avait pas serré dans ses bras depuis fort longtemps. Elle se sentait comme une enfant sans mère, orpheline – ce qu'elle était effectivement. Cela renforça encore plus sa détermination à en apprendre plus sur sa lignée.

Le morceau fut applaudi avec émotion. Lorena pouvait le sentir. Elle se souvenait que ces gens étaient plus ou moins reliés entre eux, ils faisaient partie de la même famille. Une famille dont les membres se montrait solidaires les uns avec les autres.

Lorena revint à son violon pour le morceau suivant. "Cet air est appelé _In Winter_. Ce n'est pas un air de Noël mais il évoque plutôt la nostalgie des hivers passés, de lieux recouverts de neige, de la nature en dormance."

La suite de notes conférait une atmosphère étrange de désir. Le désir du printemps et un désir pour la pureté de l'hiver. Severus n'avait jamais entendu ce morceau auparavant – ou il ne se souvenait pas qu'elle l'ait joué devant lui. C'était magnifique. Son âme commença à voyager au loin – de retour vers Poudlard et ses merveilleux paysages, les montagnes recouvertes de neige alentours, le lac pris par les glaces, la neige déposée tout autour, non loin de la Forêt Interdite.

La Forêt Interdite… où il l'avait presque violée. Où la magie accidentelle de la jeune femme l'avait presque tué. Un accident pour lequel elle avait menti. Menti pour lui. Parce qu'elle l'aimait. Oui, il pouvait sentir tout l'amour dans son interprétation de ce morceau. La nostalgie d'un amour qui était probablement perdu à jamais.

Lorena fut encore une fois applaudie avec succès. Elle se sentait à l'aise à présent, détendue. Son jeu reflétait son état d'esprit, ce qui permettait à ses émotions de s'écouler bien plus librement. Plus ses émotions pouvaient s'écouler, mieux elle pouvait les transmettre à son public. Pour le moment, elle était parfaitement heureuse du résultat.

Elle revint au piano. Ses doigts avaient un toucher léger sur le clavier, semblable à une caresse. Severus se souvenait de cet air – elle l'avait joué l'été dernier. Le thème d'amour avait alors eu du succès. Lorena le joua cette fois avec encore plus de sensualité. Elle avait le visage tourné vers le public mais ses traits montraient une certaine tristesse. A la fin, elle tourna la tête vers la seule personne qui habitait ses pensées à cet instant précis. _Severus_. Elle ne pouvait pas se trahir, elle ne pouvait pas le trahir non plus mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser échapper un tout petit sourire dans sa direction.

Elle se leva et s'inclina tandis que le public l'applaudit avec joie. Ils avaient aimé cet air. Elle prit son violon et l'accorda. "Le prochain morceau est l'un de mes airs préférés. Il a été composé par un musicien américain pour plusieurs instruments à cordes. Voici l'arrangement pour un violon alto. Il est intitulé…" Elle s'arrêta. "L'_Adagio pour Cordes_."

Leur morceau. Elle voulait en dire tellement – tellement qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire. C'était _leur_ morceau, à Severus et à elle. Par conséquent, tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire avec des mots, elle l'exprimait dans sa musique. Les sons riches commencèrent à s'écouler dans la grande salle. Lorena y donna toute sa magie, créant une atmosphère d'une profonde nostalgie et pourtant sensuelle. Bientôt, alors que montait le crescendo, des larmes commencèrent à lui couler sur le visage. Les sons lui déchiraient le cœur, son visage reflétait ses sentiments conflictuels d'amour et de tristesse, jusqu'au moment de silence. Puis elle reprit l'air avec un profond sens de libération et de douceur mêlé à de la douleur – de la douleur sur un amour perdu, des larmes sur les joues.

Quand elle eut fini, après que la dernière note se soit dissipée, elle pouvait sentir l'émotion traverser la salle. L'auditoire resta silencieux, dans un respect intense, terrassé par l'émotion. Lorena demeura immobile. Puis elle entendit quelqu'un applaudir. C'était Severus qui avait décidé de se manifester – le seul moyen qu'il avait de le faire en fait. Puis une autre personne, une autre, encore une autre, suivirent. Toute la salle finit par exploser dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Lorena s'inclina profondément pour remercier son public. Les applaudissements durèrent bien deux bonnes minutes.

Lorena était si émue que Severus crut qu'elle était sur le point de s'écrouler d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais non, elle souriait aux gens. Une fois que les applaudissements se furent dissipés, elle retourna au piano et présenta le prochain morceau. "Pour notre dernier morceau, voici une autre chanson d'amour intitulé _Almost Lover_."

Elle entama le morceau avec une touche douce et légère sur le clavier. Sa voix s'éleva dans la salle, douce et claire, son alto profond conférant un ton sensuel à la chanson. Un ton triste aussi car la chanson évoquait la séparation d'un couple.

Severus reconnut la chanson. Elle l'avait chantée à lui, pour lui, dans la Salle sur Demande, juste après qu'ils se soient mis d'accord pour s'engager dans le Serment Inviolable. Il était ce « presque amant », ce « rêve sans espoir », cette « malheureuse romance » – bien qu'il se rappelait lui avoir dit qu'il ne souhaitait pas devenir tout cela pour elle. Elle finit la chanson, un ton de révolte et de désespoir dans la voix pour chanter le dernier couplet, avant de revenir à une fin sensuelle mais triste.

La chanson fut extrêmement bien reçue, certaines exclamations se mêlaient aux applaudissements. Lorena se leva et s'inclina encore pour saluer son public. Puis elle prit son violon et l'accorda encore. "Maintenant, pour finir ce concert, que vous avez apprécié je l'espère, voici notre dernier morceau, un air joyeux pour changer." Certaines personnes rirent. "Il est intitulé la _Contradanza_. C'était une forme de danse en usage au temps de la Renaissance."

Elle démarra l'air avec énergie. Cette fois, un sourire s'affichait sur son visage, ses yeux brillant d'enthousiasme. Son archet volait sur l'instrument avec vitesse et précision. Son pied battait la mesure. Bientôt l'auditoire, mené par Drago et les plus jeunes, commença à frapper dans ses mains en rythme. Lorena l'entendit et elle sourit de manière encourageante. Elle finit son morceau dans un tonnerre assourdissant d'applaudissements. Elle s'inclina encore, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Severus était un peu inquiet – il savait qu'elle avait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour la musique.

Lucius alla à ses côtés lui prit la main dans la sienne. Il salua le public et les fit se taire d'un geste de la main. "Je sais que c'est la tradition de rappeler l'artiste si le public le souhaite. Est-ce là ce que vous voulez ?" dit-il en s'adressant à ses invités.

Tout le monde approuva bruyamment. "Je prends ça pour un « oui » alors," dit-il. "Mlle Nottingham, vous êtes d'accord ?"

"Oui, bien sûr, je suis là pour faire plaisir au public. Deux morceaux pour un rappel. L'un au violon, l'autre au piano, tous issus du programme en cours," suggéra-t-elle.

"Très bien, ça me semble juste. Alors, quel morceau au violon et quel autre au piano voulez-vous tous écouter encore une fois ?"

Après une certaine incertitude, il ressortit que le thème d'amour _Love Actually_ (encore !) et la _Contradanza_ furent choisis. Lorena alla au piano et joua encore une fois le thème d'amour. Elle y déversait toute la sensualité qu'elle pouvait rassembler, concentrant ses pensées sur le seul homme qu'elle aimait. _Severus_. Puis, elle revint à son violon et commença à interpréter l'air énergique de la _Contradanza_. Elle s'avança un peu pour se rapprocher du public. Elle s'amusait vraiment. Encore une fois, les gens – toujours menés par Drago et les autres jeunes – commencèrent à frapper dans leurs mains, l'accompagnant en rythme. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir que c'était lui mais elle appréciait l'idée. Elle y mit toute sa magie dans l'instrument, au point que des étincelles volaient entre l'archet et les cordes. Son exaltation musicale était si contagieuse que tout le monde tapait dans les mains – même Severus, d'habitude si réservé.

**_

* * *

_**

Voici le programme interprété par Lorena – certains de ces morceaux avaient été joués dans le concert qu'elle avait donné à Poudlard l'été dernier :

_**-**_** Ashokan Farewell**_**, de Jay Ungar ;**__**  
**__**-**_** Pavane **_**de Fauré ;**__**  
**__**-**_** Remembrances**_**, de la B.O. du film « Schindler's List » ;**__**  
**__**-**_** In Noctem**_**, de la B.O. du film « Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé » ;**__**  
**__**-**_** Le Thème de Camille**_**, de la B.O. du film « Le mépris » ;**__**  
**__**-**_** Summertime**_**, de l'opéra « Porgy and Bess » ;**__**  
**__**-**_** In Winter**_**, en fait le morceau intitulé **__**Harry In Winter**__**, de la B.O. du film « La Coupe de Feu » ;**__**  
**__**-**_** The Glasgow Theme**_**, de la B.O. du filme « Love Actually » ;**__**  
**__**-**_** The Adagio pour Cordes**_**, de Samuel Barber ;**__**  
**__**-**_** Almost Lover**_**, du groupe A Fine Frenzy ;**__**  
**__**-**_** Contradanza**_**, par l'artiste Vanessa Mae.**_

**_Je sais, je suis une malade totale en ce qui concerne la musique._**

**_Tous ces morceaux peuvent être écoutés sur YouTube. Si vous voulez les URLs, laissez-moi un PM, je vous les transmettrai._**

**_Merci de laisser des revues ! Plein, plein, plein de revues !_**


	87. Des questions qui mènent à des réponses

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**87 – Des questions qui mènent à des réponses**

En tout et pour tout, le concert avait été un succès. Severus ramena Lorena au bureau de Lucius. La jeune femme s'assit sur une chaise, elle paraissait épuisée de bonheur. Le Maître des Potions avait même l'impression que jouer ainsi était semblable pour elle à faire l'amour. Il sentit le désir lui éperonner le dos. Elle rayonnait – combien il voulait mettre dans ce même état lorsqu'il lui faisait l'amour. Enfin, cela avait été le cas… dans la caverne, à une époque qui paraissait bien lointaine…

Lucius entra dans son bureau, un large sourire sur le visage. "Mlle Nottingham, je peux dire que mes invités ont été impressionnés. Ils se sont sacrément bien divertis ! Severus, je crois qu'une étoile est née."

Le Maître des Potions ne dit rien. Il se contenta de hocher la tête. "Vous savez, Mlle Nottingham," poursuivit Lucius, "je pourrais vraiment vous aider dans l'industrie musicale de notre monde. Je connais beaucoup de gens."

Lorena lui décocha un sourire. "Je vous remercie, Mr Malefoy. Cependant, pour le moment, je pense que je vais me concentrer sur la fin de ma formation à Poudlard." _Et sur cet enfant à venir. Si je parviens à survivre aux plans que le Seigneur des Ténèbres réserve pour Alan et moi._

"Quand même. Entre temps, vous avez gagné vos 500 gallions restants. Ils seront prêts demain. Je ne pense pas que vous souhaitez manger maintenant avec cette somme sur vos genoux. Certains de mes invités ont hâte de partager leur repas avec vous ce soir."

"Oh. Eh bien, sans problème, Mr Malefoy."

Lorena et Severus se demandèrent qui pouvaient bien être ces fameux invités en question. _J'espère qu'il ne nous a pas mis à la même table que Bellatrix_, songea Severus. _Sinon, je vais le tuer, lui – ou elle. Ou les deux._

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Lucius ajouta : "Ne n'inquiète pas, Severus. Je ne vais pas gâcher votre soirée à tous les deux avec la présence de ma chère belle-soeur. Bien que je sais combien elle _adore_ les sang-mêlés et les nés-moldus."

Lorena avait l'impression que le mot « adorer » avait une toute autre signification pour ladite Bellatrix. Severus le savait en effet.

"Ma tante Lavinia serait ravie de partager sa table avec vous deux."

Lorena réfléchit rapidement. _La tante de Lucius ? Elle doit être suffisamment vieille pour se souvenir d'histoires de famille alors._ "Avec plaisir," dit-elle vite, sans laisser de temps à Severus de protester. Bien entendu, il serait dans les parages mais elle s'en moquait. C'était là l'occasion à saisir – ou jamais.

"Je suppose, Severus, que tu souhaites dîner avec ton étudiante."

"Certes. Je suis chargé de veiller sur elle, j'ai reçu des ordres en ce sens. Je suis content que tu te souviennes de ce détail. Non pas que quoi que ce soit puisse arriver chez toi, mais on ne sait jamais."

Les deux hommes échangèrent un coup d'oeil. "Tu as raison. Nous ne devrions pas désobéir aux ordres qui nous sont donnés."

Severus aida Lorena à se lever. Il la guida vers la salle à manger. Cinq petites tables rondes de six personnes chacune, avaient été installées. La décoration était de bon goût – l'on pouvait reconnaître la patte de Narcissa derrière.

L'arrivée de Lorena fut saluée par un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Elle répondit par un large sourire qui fit battre encore plus vite le cœur de Severus. Elle était plus belle que jamais. Elle serait à lui à nouveau d'ici quelques heures.

Lucius la guida vers une table où quatre autres personnes étaient déjà assises. Une vieille dame était là, avec un homme et une femme plus jeunes, manifestement un frère et une sœur, car la ressemblance entre eux était frappante. Un jeune garçon était avec eux.

Le regard acéré de Severus avait déjà balayé la salle, à la recherche de ses compagnons Mangemorts, Bellatrix en particulier. Narcissa avait été sage en mettant leur table loin de celle qu'occuperait Bellatrix. Les deux sœurs et leurs maris, avec Rabastan Lestrange, le frère de Rodolphus, et Walden MacNair, seraient ensembles. _Les plus dangereux ensembles. Bien._ Les Crabbe, les Notts et les Goyle mangeraient ensembles. Drago, Theodore Notts, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle seraient assis à une autre table, avec deux jeunes sorcières, deux cousines de Drago, aussi blondes que lui. Une autre table était occupée par six autres personnes que Severus ne reconnaissait pas mais il supposa que c'étaient aussi des parents des Malefoy. Enfin, leur table, occupée aussi par des parents Malefoy.

"Tante Lavinia, si tu me le permets, je te présente mon cher ami, le Professeur Severus Rogue, le Maître des Potions à Poudlard."

"Je sais qui est ton ami, Lucius, nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, il y a longtemps, tu étais encore à Poudlard, mon garçon." Elle toisa Severus d'un air hautain qui en disait long. "Vous étiez ce garçon de sang-mêlé de la famille Prince ?"

"Oui, madame," confirma Severus en s'inclinant poliment devant la vieille dame. La mention de son statut de sang-mêlé n'avait échappé à personne. "Vous avez une excellente mémoire."

"Certes, jeune homme. Certes. Je connais presque toutes les familles de sang-pur dans notre communauté. Cependant, je ne crois pas que la famille Prince ait jamais été reliée aux Malefoy."

Severus demeura silencieux. La famille n'était pas un sujet qu'il aimait aborder. Il n'avait pas entendu parler des Prince depuis fort longtemps. Il avait dû être rayé de l'arbre généalogique de la famille d'une manière ou d'une autre – si toutefois il y avait été jamais mentionné. Il savait qu'il n'existait pas pour eux, parce que sa mère avait épousé un moldu. Lui, en tant que sous-produit de cette union, avait été rejeté par sa famille magique.

"Severus, voici ma tante Lavinia Malefoy. C'est la sœur de mon père – tu te souviens d'Abraxas ?"

"Mais bien sûr que oui, Lucius ! J'ai aussi une excellente mémoire," fit Severus en une réponse pleine d'esprit qui fit apparaître un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres de la vieille dame.

"Tante Lavinia, voici notre artiste du jour, Mlle Lorena Nottingham. Tu voulais l'artiste à ta table, la voici."

"Oh, Lucius, tu es tellement si mignon, mon chéri," fit la vieille sorcière. Puis se tournant vers l'homme et la femme plus jeunes se tenant près d'elle : "Voici mes enfants. Mon fils, Brutus Malefoy, et son fils Carolus. Ma fille, Drusilla Malefoy. Oui, j'ai épousé un de mes cousins au troisième degré, d'où le même nom," acheva-t-elle de dire, anticipant la question.

Ses deux enfants saluèrent Severus et Lorena d'une inclinaison polie de la tête. "Professeur…" Ils semblaient être du même âge que Severus, l'homme un peu plus jeune que le Maître des Potions, la femme plus jeune que son frère.

"Je suis très contente de vous avoir à ma table, Mlle Nottingham. Lucius me l'avait promis. Il sait qu'il a tout intérêt à tenir ses promesses avec moi."

Ils s'assirent tous, Lorena à la droite de Severus tandis que Lavinia Malefoy siégeait à la droite de Lorena. Le fils de Lavinia était assis à côté de Severus, avec son propre fils entre lui et sa soeur Drusilla, qui était elle-même assise à la droite de sa mère.

Le sujet de la conversation tourna autour de la musique et du concert de ce soir. "Vous savez que vous pourriez être la digne successeur de Celestina Warbeck ?"

Lorena fronça les sourcils. "Celestina qui ?"

"Vous ne connaissez pas Celestina Warbeck ?" demanda la vieille dame avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

"Non, désolée, madame."

"Dommage. C'est une grande chanteuse. Bon, de nos jours, les jeunes ne la connaissent pas et ignorent combien elle a du talent. Je suppose qu'elle est plus de ma génération."

"Oh," fit Lorena dans un sourire, en espérant qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autres questions bizarres comme celle-ci. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait été élevée comme une moldue, par conséquent il y avait des aspects du monde magique qu'elle avait complètement manqués. De manière surprenante, la musique en était un.

"Mlle Nottingham, êtes-vous parente avec cette célèbre famille de musiciens de Nottingham ? Je ne me souviens plus du nom…"

Lorena avait déjà entendu cette question – de la part des Malefoy eux-mêmes. "Vous voulez parler des Winters ?"

"Oui, c'est ça. Les Winters de Nottingham. Une très célèbre famille de musiciens."

Lorena sentit que Severus se raidissait à côté d'elle. Mais elle avait décidé de donner à la vieille dame la même réponse que celle qu'elle avait donnée aux Malefoy. Inutile de mentir après tout. "Non, madame. Je suis une née-moldue."

Il y eut un instant d'un silence inconfortable. Lorena s'y attendait alors elle se contenta d'attendre que les autres convives autour de la table s'expriment. Elle ne s'excuserait pas pour sa naissance. En aucun cas.

Après de longues secondes, Lavinia Malefoy ouvrit encore la bouche. Lorena était très calme. Elle avait compris que la vieille dame était très bavarde et ne resterait pas muette très longtemps – même après une telle nouvelle.

"Eh bien, je suppose qu'il n'y a rien de mal à ça… si mon neveu vous a invitée. Qu'en pensez-vous, Professeur ?"

Severus voulut s'amuser aux dépends de la vieille sorcière – après son allusion à son propre statut de sang. Il en avait ras-le-bol de ces préjugés. "Oh, je suis un sang-mêlé moi-même, comme vous l'avez mentionné. Aussi longtemps que le musicien est bon, je m'en moque. Mlle Nottingham est une bonne musicienne. Seul un imbécile le contesterait." Il avait tout dit.

"Oh, je vois," fit Lavinia, un peu déçue que le célèbre Maître des Potions de Poudlard ne l'ait pas suivie sur ce chemin. "De toutes façons, je me demande, Mlle Nottingham, vous n'avez pas une ascendance magique, pourtant vous avez réussi à nous ensorceler avec votre musique. Votre magie, lorsque vous jouiez, était étonnante. Dites-moi, c'est de la magie jetée sur vos instruments ou bien du talent musical ?"

_Dumbledore avait raison_, songea la jeune femme. _La musique, c'est de la magie. Certaines personnes confondent les deux. Intéressant._ "Je peux vous l'assurer, Mme Malefoy, que je n'ai pas enchanté mes instruments. Appelez ça du talent – moi, j'appelle ça des heures et des heures de travail pendant des années. Mais peut-être que vous avez raison à propos de la famille, du sang et toutes cette sorte de choses. Mes parents étaient eux-mêmes des musiciens."

"Vraiment ? Vous voyez ! C'est tout dans le sang. D'où l'importance du sang dans une famille."

Lorena se prépara à affronter les prochaines minutes. Elle s'attendait à ce que la vieille sorcière radote sur la pureté du sang et tout ce tra-la-la. Pourtant, la dernière phrase de Lavinia indiqua à Lorena que si elle laissait la vieille dame aller dans cette direction, elle pourrait la faire parler sur la famille et les membres de sa famille… parmi eux, une certaine Calpurnia Malefoy.

Elle pouvait sentir la nervosité monter en Severus – la famille n'était pas un de ses sujets de conversation préférés. Lorena avait bien compris que ce sujet en particulier devait être évité avec lui. Sauf que cette fois, elle _devait_ savoir. La fin justifiait les moyens.

"Vous avez tout à fait raison, Mme Malefoy. Chaque famille possède ses talents."

"Je suis contente que vous partagiez le même point de vue que nous autres les sang-purs. C'est plutôt rare pour une née-moldue telle que vous. Qu'est-ce qui vous a convaincue de penser comme ça ?"

"Je constate l'exemple de mes parents. Ma mère était professeur de musique et une concertiste de talent. Mon père est un musicien très doué, il sait jouer de plusieurs instruments à presque la perfection. Il apprend aussi très vite tout ce qui touche à la musique." A présent, le moment était venu d'envoyer la conversation dans la direction désirée. "Je suis sûre que vous pouvez me donner quelques exemples dans votre propre famille, Mme Malefoy."

Lorena perçut que Severus se raidissait à ses côtés. La main droite de l'homme lui toucha la cuisse gauche discrètement en signe d'avertissement mais elle s'en moquait.

"Oh oui, vous avez raison. Vous voyez, nous autres Malefoy, nous sommes parents avec toutes les grandes familles magiques de Grande-Bretagne. Les Black – mon neveu a épousé une fille Black. Les Black constituent une famille très importante, ils sont aussi parents avec de nombreuses autres familles de sang-pur."

La mention de la famille Black rendit l'humeur de Severus exécrable. Lorena pouvait le sentir par l'intermédiaire de la main du Professeur toujours sur sa cuisse. Mais la question était d'une importance bien trop capitale pour elle pour qu'elle prenne ses sentiments en compte. Elle rejeta son toucher et enleva discrètement sa main de sa cuisse avec sa serviette de table.

Lavinia Malefoy continua, contente de voir qu'elle avait un auditoire. "Nous sommes aussi parents avec les Prewett, les Lestrange, les Yaxley, les Weasley, les Bulstrode, les MacMillan, pour n'en nommer que quelques uns." Une pause. "Cependant, le lien de parenté le plus important que la famille Malefoy a, se trouve être avec une famille particulière de notre communauté. Une famille très importante."

"Oh, c'est fascinant," dit Lorena. Elle était vraiment intéressée. "Et quelle est cette famille ?"

"La famille Gaunt."

A ce stade, l'humeur exécrable de Severus à propos de la famille Black disparut tout à coup. Son esprit pénétrant réalisa où Lorena était en train d'amener la vieille sorcière. _Très malin et si Serpentard._ Il était intéressé lui aussi, malgré le sujet – un sujet dont il n'aimait pas discuter. Sauf que cette fois, ce n'était pas lui qui parlait. Après tout, ce n'était pas de _sa_ famille que l'on était en train de discuter.

"La famille Gaunt ?" répéta Lorena. Elle le cacha bien, mais en son for intérieur, son cœur battait la chamade.

"Oui, ma chère," poursuivit la vieille dame. "Vous voyez, notre père, à Abraxas et moi, Brutus Malefoy, avait une soeur. Elle s'appelait Calpurnia. Cette sœur a épousé un Gaunt. Thaddeus Gaunt. Grâce à ma tante Calpurnia, la sœur de mon père, les Malefoy sont devenus parents avec l'une des familles de sang-pur les plus importantes de Grande-Bretagne."

"Oh," fit Lorena avec admiration. En elle-même, elle débordait de joie. La question de la place de Calpurnia Gaunt dans la famille Malefoy était désormais résolue. Cependant, elle se demanda ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de si important avec la famille Gaunt – la scène dont elle avait été témoin dans la Pensine de Dumbledore lui avait montré un homme vivant tout seul dans des conditions épouvantables, dans une cabane en ruine. Comment cela se faisait-il que les Gaunt puissent être si importants, en comparaison avec les Malefoy, par exemple, qui confisaient dans l'or ? "Je croyais que c'était les Malefoy qui étaient la famille magique de sang-pur la plus importante."

_Alors, ça, c'est vicieux, Lorena_, songea Severus, fier de la ruse de la jeune femme pour piéger la vieille dame avec l'orgueil et l'inciter à parler plus.

"Mais c'est le cas, effectivement. Mais les Gaunt sont une famille très particulière dans le monde magique au Royaume-Uni." Lavinia s'arrêta et recommença à parler, cette fois-ci avec un ton de conspiratrice. "Vous voyez, ma chère demoiselle, les Gaunt sont les derniers descendants de Salazar Serpentard."

A ce stade, Lorena demeura muette. La perplexité s'affichait clairement sur son visage. "Vous voulez dire… LE Salazar Serpentard de Poudlard ? Le foundateur de la Maison de Serpentard ?" _Non, ce n'est pas possible._

"Lui-même," confirma la vieille sorcière. "Celui qui était un Fourchelang."

La mention du Fourchelang sembla rendre Lorena encore plus perplexe.

"Est-ce que tous les Gaunt sont des Fourchelangs ?" demanda Severus à son tour, à présent complètement captivé par la conversation.

Lavinia le regarda, un air hautain sur ses traits. "Je constate que les nés-moldus ne sont pas les seuls à être d'une ignorance flagrante," fit-elle avec dédain, oubliant qu'elle s'adressait à l'un des Maîtres des Potions les plus respectés du monde magique – dans le monde entier, pas uniquement en Grande-Bretagne. "Bien évidemment que tous les Gaunt étaient des Fourchelangs ! C'est une caractéristique familiale qui se transmet d'une génération à l'autre dans leur famille. Moi qui croyais que le Directeur de la Maison de Serpentard à Poudlard savait ça. Ha ! Mais vous n'êtes qu'un sang-mêlé," conclut-elle dans un ricanement.

Severus lui lança un de ses regards mortels – qui laissa la vieille sorcière totalement de glace. Elle était une Malefoy, elle était une sorcière de sang-pur, elle était suffisamment âgée pour parler librement à qui elle voulait, surtout à des gens bien plus jeunes qu'elle. Pas même un Maître des Potions, pas même un Mage Noir, ne pourrait l'empêcher de s'exprimer en toute franchise.

Lorena était choquée d'entendre la vieille sorcière parler ainsi du Professeur Rogue. Cependant, elle était toujours en train d'assimiler les paroles qu'elle venait d'entendre à propos de la famille Gaunt. Trop d'indices convergeaient vers le même point. Il ne restait qu'une seule conclusion logique à toute cette histoire. Une conclusion qu'elle ne pouvait pas exprimer à voix haute. Une conclusion qu'elle ne pouvait pas éviter.

Elle aussi était une descendante de Salazar Serpentard.

Le problème était qu'elle n'était pas la seule dans cette position.

_**

* * *

**_

Prenez une bonne dose de la célèbre Tante Muriel Weasley, l'insolente vieille dame qui apparaît dans les

** Reliques de la Mort**_**, mélangez avec une pincée de la nature sarcastique de Phineas Nigellus Black, pour faire bonne mesure, et vous obtiendrez mon personnage original de Lavinia Malefoy. Qu'est-ce que je me suis amusée à l'écrire ! Combien j'aime ces personnages de vieilles dames indignes qui sont libres de dire tout ce qu'elles veulent – le privilège de l'âge, je suppose. Mon espoir secret est que je serai comme ça dans mon grand âge. MDR**_

**_Dites-moi si vous avez aimé/détesté ce personnage de Lavinia Malefoy… avec des revues !_**


	88. Des réponses qui mènent à des questions

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**88 – Des réponses qui mènent à des questions**

Lorena réussit à reprendre en main l'émotion qui s'était emparée d'elle quand elle avait appris que les Gaunt étaient les descendants of Salazar Serpentard. Ainsi qu'elle-même. Ainsi qu'un Mage Noir autoproclamé l'unique « Héritier de Serpentard ». Elle comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi il avait dit cela à ce moment-là, quand elle avait été dans la Pensine avec Severus, pour visiter le souvenir de Morfin Gaunt. Par conséquent, elle était elle aussi une « Héritière de Serpentard », ainsi que son père – et son fils à naître.

Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour se concentrer sur ses questions et mettre ses idées en ordre pour une utilisation future.

"Mme Malefoy, ce que vous me racontez-là, c'est une histoire fascinante. Donc, ces Gaunt, ils sont toujours vivants ? Je veux dire, une famille aussi prestigieuse…"

Lavinia Malefoy ricana. "Thaddeus avait un frère, Marvolo. Mais ce Marvolo, quel personnage… un idiot total, si vous voulez mon avis. Il a épousé une sorcière de sang-pur qui lui a donné deux enfants. Un fils et une fille. Le fils n'a même pas été capable de faire un enfant à son tour. Bon, si vous aviez connu Morfin Gaunt, vous auriez sans doute préféré embrasser un Détraqueur à la place. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré mais ma tante Calpurnia, si, et elle m'a raconté. Morfin était laid comme un pou et aussi stupidement entêté que son père. Malheureusement, le nom de Gaunt s'est arrêté avec lui. Il est mort à Azkaban, si ma mémoire ne me joue pas des tours." Elle s'arrêta. "Quant à la fille de Marvolo… ne m'en parlez pas. Vous voyez, elle a épousé un moldu !" Elle fit une tête dégoûtée. "Mais les dieux ont dû la punir. Elle a disparu du monde magique. Pas une grosse perte, après tout ! Nous n'avons pas besoin de traîtres à leur sang de cette sorte !"

Lorena songea à sa grand-mère. Elle réalisa que Cassiope Gaunt avait eu le même destin, plus ou moins, que sa cousine Merope Gaunt. Est-ce que Lavinia Malefoy était au courant que Merope Gaunt avait eu un fils ? Lorena estima fort peu judicieux de révéler ce détail à la vieille sorcière. "S'il vous plaît, dites-moi, qu'est-il arrivé à votre tante Calpurnia ? Je veux dire, elle a eu des enfants ?"

Lavinia Malefoy la regarda avec perplexité avant de réaliser que la jeune sorcière assise à sa gauche ne pouvait pas la voir. "Bien sûr que oui, elle a eu des enfants ! Les femmes dans nos familles portent une responsabilité énorme. Elles doivent donner des enfants pour perpétuer le nom." Elle s'arrêta. "Calpurnia a donné une fille à Thaddeus. Malheureusement pour elle, la naissance avait été très difficile et elle n'a pas pu lui porter d'autres enfants jusqu'à terme. Ses grossesses se sont toutes finies en fausses couches."

"Donc le nom de Gaunt s'est aussi éteint de ce côté-là."

"Hélas, oui."

"Qu'est-ce qu'est devenue cette fille Gaunt alors ?" Lorena parvint à garder son calme – en elle-même, son cœur battait à tout rompre. On parlait de sa grand-mère !

"La fille, ma cousine germaine, s'appelait Cassiope. Une vraie Serpentarde, je peux vous le dire ! C'était une fille déterminée et pleine de ressources. Un jour, elle a disparu, elle aussi. J'ignore ce qui a pu lui arriver, qu'est-ce qui lui a pris. C'était comme si elle avait totalement disparu de la surface de la terre. Pourquoi est-ce que toutes ces filles Gaunt étaient parties, qu'est-ce qui avait pu leur traverser l'esprit ? Aucune idée. Certains dissent que Cassiope avait rencontré un moldu et l'avait épousé. D'autres racontent qu'elle avait été tuée et que l'on n'a jamais retrouvé son corps. Mais une chose est sûre : elle n'était pas une Cracmolle et elle connaissait bien son affaire question magie. Je suppose qu'on ne connaîtra jamais la vérité sur Cassiope," acheva-t-elle d'un ton empli d'amertume.

Lorena dut se mordre la langue pour s'empêcher de dire à la vieille sorcière qu'elle était « la petite-fille de Cassiope Gaunt ». Elle resta muette – ce n'était ni le bon moment ni le bon endroit pour faire une telle révélation. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer que sa grand-mère s'était montrée particulièrement intelligente. Son plan avait marché : être définitivement perdue pour le monde magique. "C'est vraiment une histoire fascinante, Mme Malefoy." De plus, elle était contente d'entendre quelqu'un du monde magique lui parler de sa grand-mère en des termes aussi élogieux. Apparemment, les deux cousines germaines Cassiope et Lavinia devaient bien s'entendre toutes les deux.

"Il y a de nombreuses histoires comme celle-ci dans nos familles. Pourtant, je dois admettre que ces disparitions dans la famille la plus importante de notre monde, nous ont privés de descendants possibles du grand Salazar Serpentard." Elle soupira.

Ce dernier commentaire donna une idée à Lorena. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. La question lui brûlait la langue. Elle tenta sa chance un peu plus. "S'il vous plaît, dites-moi, Mme Malefoy, comment est-ce que vous… réagiriez si vous appreniez que… qu'il y aurait d'autres descendants de Salazar Serpentard… vivants ?"

Sa question surprit Severus. Une fois encore, elle sentit la main du Professeur sur sa cuisse, en une prise plus serrée cette fois. Elle rejeta l'avertissement. Elle voulait savoir.

"Eh bien, je suppose que je devrais être contente," fit la vieille dame, une expression dubitative sur le visage. "Pourvu qu'ils ne soient pas aussi stupides que Marvolo et ses rejetons, bien évidemment."

"Et… quelle serait votre réaction si vous appreniez que la famille Malefoy pourrait avoir gagné un autre membre, quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas été… connu de votre famille ? Je veux dire… quelqu'un qui descendrait de votre cousine, Cassiope Gaunt ?"

_Cette fois, Lorena, vous allez trop loin !_ songea le Maître des Potions. Sa pensée avait été assez forte pour que Lorena la perçoive.

La vieille sorcière regarda Lorena en fronçant les sourcils. Severus avait capté l'expression sur le visage de la vieille. "Jeune dame, si vous faites allusion à un bâtard dans la famille, je ne crois même pas qu'il vaudrait la peine qu'on le mentionne."

"Les membres des vraies familles sont solidaires entre eux," déclara Lorena en passant. "Et je n'ai pas parlé d'une progéniture illégitime."

Lavinia Malefoy ricana. "Eh bien, je suppose que nous pourrions leur faire de la place pour les accueillir après tout. Vous avez raison, les membres des vraies familles sont solidaires entre eux. Dans certaines conditions cependant. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler que certaines familles sang-purs ont déshérité certains de leurs membres, en les barrant de leurs arbres généalogiques, rien que parce ces membres étaient partis ou s'étaient montrés amicaux avec des moldus ou bien s'étaient enfuis pour épouser l'un ou l'une d'eux ? Le meilleur exemple de ces pratiques, c'est la famille Black. J'ai entendu de Narcissa ici, qu'il y a une tapisserie de l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black dans l'une de leurs maisons, où ces noms ont été brûlés pour mieux être oubliés. Donc les membres des vraies familles sont certes solidaires les uns avec les autres, mais dans certaines conditions – de sang et de comportement, bien évidemment."

Severus fit attention à ne rien montrer qui pourrait révéler qu'il connaissait l'existence de cette tapisserie. Elle était pendue dans la salle de réception du 12 Grimmauld Place, la maison des Black où l'Ordre du Phénix avait son quartier général. Sirius Black avait été l'un de ces membres à avoir été ainsi « brûlés pour mieux être oubliés ».

"Je comprends," fit Lorena. "C'est une histoire vraiment fascinante. Je pense que vous devriez écrire un livre sur tout ce que vous connaissez à ce sujet."

"Certainement pas !" s'exclama la vieille femme. "Je laisse ça à des créatures du genre de Rita Skeeter. Ce sont là des histoires confidentielles. Enfin, je me demande comment j'ai pu vous dire tout ça. Je n'aurais pas dû. Mon défunt mari avait l'habitude de dire que je parlais bien trop, que j'étais trop bavarde."

"J'ai bien aimé bavarder avec vous, Mme Malefoy," fit gentiment Lorena.

_Oui, ça ne fait aucun doute que vous avez bien aimé_, pensa Severus. Pendant une seconde ou deux, il se demanda même si Lorena n'avait pas bu une gorgée de la potion _Felix Felicis_ d'une manière ou d'une autre, à la façon dont elle était parvenue à faire parler la vieille sorcière aussi facilement. Il devait reconnaître que la jeune femme assise à ses côtés s'était montrée particulièrement rusée – très Serpentarde dans son approche pour obtenir des informations.

Il vérifia sa montre-gousset et remarqua que le délai de deux heures pour le charme de Discrétion était sur le point de se terminer. Il s'imagina en train de baiser Lorena, brutalement et profondément, afin de rassembler suffisamment de convoitise charnelle pour lui envoyer une vague de désir à ses Serpents-d'Amour, en rappel.

"Vous m'excuserez, Mme Malefoy, mais j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes," fit Lorena. "Professeur, pourriez-vous me guider jusque là ?"

Severus se leva et ils allèrent tous les deux aux toilettes situées hors de la salle à manger où avait lieu le Réveillon. Ils suivirent un corridor avant que Severus ne pousse une porte et la laisse entrer.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Severus jeta un sort d'insonorisation. Il lui saisit le bras pour l'attirer vers lui.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, Lorena ?" demanda-t-il, la colère évidente sur ses traits et dans la voix.

"Pris quoi, Professeur ?" répondit-elle bien qu'elle fût pleinement consciente qu'il ait pu avoir saisi à présent le but de son plan.

"Votre petite discussion avec la tante de Lucius ! Est-ce que ça a traversé votre cervelle d'intrigante qu'elle pourrait lui répéter les questions que vous lui avez posées ?"

"Et alors ?" répliqua Lorena sur un ton glacial.

"Et alors ?" répéta Severus. "Vous demandez « et alors » ? Laissez-moi vous dire « et alors ». Si Lucius sait quelles questions vous avez posées à sa chère tante et les réponses qu'elle vous a données, il ne sera pas long à en déduire la vérité sur vos origines. Je vous rappelle qu'il est au courant que vous êtes une Fourchelang, alors que sa tante l'ignore. Prochaine étape : il fera un rapport complet au Seigneur des Ténèbres !"

"Je pense que vous sautez trop vite aux conclusions, Professeur. Lavinia Malefoy peut fort bien ne rien dire de tout ceci à son neveu. Dans l'hypothèse où elle le ferait, elle pourrait ne pas lui faire part de mes questions et de ses réponses. Au cas où Lucius Malefoy apprendrait chaque petit détail de notre conversation, il pourrait juste se taire."

"Vous croyez ça ? Quand survient une telle opportunité de rapporter quelque chose d'aussi intéressant au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Vous devez plaisanter !"

"Non, pas du tout. Avez-vous écouté cette femme ? L'avez-vous seulement fait, Professeur ? Les Malefoy sont une famille dont les membres sont solidaires les uns des autres. Etre la camarade de Maison de Drago Malefoy m'a appris ça sur eux. Je pensais que vous l'auriez compris, vous connaissez Lucius et Narcissa depuis bien plus longtemps que moi je ne les connais après tout." Elle s'arrêta. "Je ne suis pas sûre que Lucius irait rapporter au Seigneur des Ténèbres quoi que ce soit contre un membre de sa famille."

"Parce que maintenant, vous vous considérez comme un membre de la famille Malefoy ? Vous n'êtes qu'une…"

"Une sale putain de Sang-de-Bourbe aveugle, Professeur ? Tout juste bonne à être baisée, de préférence de manière non-consensuelle, par le maître des lieux ?" Elle ricana. "Croyez ce que vous voulez, je m'en moque. J'ai atteint mon objectif : je suis venue ici pour avoir des réponses et je les ai eues. Des réponses qui font de moi, techniquement, un membre de leur famille, oui !" Elle soupira. "Demain, nous serons de retour à Poudlard, en sécurité. Je n'ai pas peur."

"Vous devriez avoir peur, Lorena. Vous devriez. Croyez-moi, vous devriez."

Elle tourna les talons et entra dans l'un des cabinets de toilettes. Elle verrouilla la porte, jeta un sort de silence et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle s'assit sur le siège des toilettes, la tête entre les mains, et laissa échapper un sanglot muet. Severus était si difficile. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre son besoin de savoir, de connaître la vérité. Il avait vécu plongé si profondément dans le mensonge pendant si longtemps – et il continuait à le faire – en tant qu'agent double. Toute sa vie n'était qu'un tissu de mensonge. C'était là le choix qu'il avait fait, pas celui qu'elle avait fait. Son choix à elle était de toucher du doigt la vérité, de comprendre d'où elle venait afin de savoir où elle allait. S'il ne pouvait pas le comprendre, il ne comprendrait jamais rien de rien à elle non plus.

_Il vaut mieux se détacher de lui._ Elle avait raison de le quitter. Demain, dans le calme de son dortoir, elle lui écrirait une lettre lui signifiant que tout était fini entre eux, définitivement. Elle se moquait bien du Serment Inviolable désormais. Il pourrait toujours l'épouser mais ils ne seraient plus rien l'un pour l'autre – du moins pour elle. Elle soupira profondément. Elle sortit sa baguette et commença à jeter le charme de Discrétion sur ses vêtements.

Elle sortit du cabinet de toilettes une fois qu'elle eut repris un visage impassible. Elle alla au lavabo et se lava les mains. Elle était en train de se sécher les mains sur une serviette quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

"Tiens, tiens, tiens, quelle charmante réunion nous avons là. Rogue et cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe."

"Bellatrix," fit Severus d'un ton nonchalant, nommant ainsi la nouvelle venue afin que Lorena puisse être avertie de l'identité de la personne qui venait tout juste d'entrer.

Lorena se souvint ce que le Maître des Potions lui avait dit sur cette femme. "Mme Lestrange," fit-elle dans un geste de reconnaissance polie.

Bellatrix la regarda d'un air hautain. "Tu oses t'adresser à moi, Sang-de-Bourbe ?" ricana-t-elle avec mépris.

"Bella, Mlle Nottingham se montrait polie envers toi. Ne va pas t'imaginer autre chose," l'avertit-il.

"Rogue, espèce de sale sang-mêlé, je ne t'ai rien demandé !" fit-elle en escamotant un mot sur deux.

Severus pouvait entendre à sa voix qu'elle avait dû bien trop boire. Il s'avança comme pour protéger la jeune sorcière.

"Ah, ah, on défend cette fille, Rogue ? Comme c'est chevaleresque de ta part !" ricana-t-elle. Elle le poussa avec une force qui le surprit chez une femme à moitié ivre.

Bellatrix se tenait debout devant Lorena. "J'ai bien apprécié ta musique, Sang-de-Bourbe. Pourtant, je suis sûre qu'il y a d'autres façons de t'apprécier _toi_. Tu me sembles avoir d'autres talents." Ce disant, elle posa une main sur la joue de Lorena, en en traçant la mâchoire de ses doigts. "Tu as une jolie silhouette, un visage agréable. Dis-moi," continua-t-elle d'un ton enrobé de douceur, "dis-moi, est-ce que Rogue n'a jamais tenté sa chance avec toi ?" bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

"C'est mon Professeur, il est aussi le Directeur de ma Maison, Mme Lestrange," répondit froidement Lorena.

"Tu veux dire… tu es chez Serpentard ?"

"Oui."

"Oh, alors les choses sont plus faciles pour Rogue s'il veut t'avoir. Une Sang-de-Bourbe comme toi ne peut prétendre à avoir un sorcier de sang-pur. Tu devrais t'estimer contente d'avoir un sorcier de sang-mêlé suffisamment volontaire pour te baiser !"

"Bellatrix, ça suffit !" aboya Severus.

"Rogue, reste en dehors de ça, c'est une conversation entre filles !" fit Bellatrix d'une voix de fillette qui correspondait bien à ses paroles. "Tu sais, j'aime bien m'amuser avec une femme. Ca excite mon cher mari Rodolphus de me voir avec une femme. Je crois savoir quel genre d'amusement je pourrais avoir avec toi, Sang-de-Bourbe… Tu serais mon esclave sexuelle, je pourrais coucher avec toi, et nous pourrions finir avec Rod dans une partie à trois. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

Lorena était dégoûtée par les paroles ainsi proférées. Bellatrix tenta de l'embrasser sur la bouche mais Lorena avait perçu ses intentions mêmes. Elle parvint à s'éloigner d'un pas. "Je ne suis pas intéressée. Laissez-moi tranquille !"

"Oh, oh, une vierge ? Non, je ne crois pas. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a parlé d'un enfant que tu portes… Oh, j'ai oublié de te dire, Sang-de-Bourbe : tu n'es pas en sécurité avec ce sale sang-mêlé ici… Tu vois, il aime prendre avantage des femmes. Dis-lui, Rogue, combien de femmes tu as…"

Severus ne la laissa pas finir. "Ca suffit, Bellatrix ! Assez !" la coupa-t-il. Les paroles de Bellatrix avaient réveillé des souvenirs qu'il préfèrerait voir rester enterrés pour toujours.

"Rod m'a dit que tu as été donnée au Seigneur des Ténèbres comme esclaves par… Rogue lui-même. Est-ce que tu sais que tu as été remise au Seigneur des Ténèbres par le même homme qui veut te prouver combien il peut te protéger ? Jolie protection, tu ne crois pas ? Donc, si Rogue t'a donnée à notre Maître, il pourrait te donner à moi."

"Non, elle appartient au Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Il m'a ordonné que je la protège, Bella, alors maintenant tu vas la laisser tranquille !" fit Severus avec colère tout en tirant Lorena vers lui dans un geste protecteur, loin de l'autre sorcière.

"Tu n'es pas drôle, Rogue ! J'aurais bien usé d'elle ce soir. Rien que ce soir. Puis Rod se serait amusée avec elle aussi. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait rien su de ce qu'on aurait fait avec son esclave… surtout si elle est déjà enceinte !"

"Bella, tu as bien trop bu, tu ne réalises même pas ce que tu viens de dire. Je pourrais rapporter tes paroles à notre Maître et tu serais sévèrement punie, ainsi que ton mari," fit froidement Severus dans un grondement menaçant. "Maintenant, retourne à la salle à manger, à Rodolphus. Ou va simplement te coucher."

"Je demanderai au Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il m'accorde cette faveur, Rogue," fit Bellatrix avec une expression boudeuse sur le visage. "Je sais qu'il ne me la refusera pas. Il ne m'a jamais refusé une occasion de m'amuser avec des Sang-de-Bourbe. Jamais."

"Sors. D'ici." Severus avait de nouveau adopté son attitude de Mangemort – un ton grondant, des dents découvertes, un regard sombre et glacial. Il était prêt à tuer. Bellatrix le sentit bien. Elle obéit et sortit des toilettes.

"Je suis désolée, Professeur," s'excusa Lorena d'une toute petite voix. "Merci pour votre protection." Bien que certaines des paroles de Bellatrix l'avaient laissée pensive à propos de certaines des actions passées qu'il aurait commises.

Severus posa ses yeux de charbon sur la jeune sorcière. "J'espère maintenant que vous comprenez que c'était une folie que d'être venue ici ! A présent, non seulement je dois vous protéger contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais aussi contre l'un de ses adeptes les plus dangereux !" Il l'attira vers lui. "Avez-vous seulement une quelconque idée de la gravité de la situation ?"

"Vous devez me protéger de tous les Mangemorts, pas uniquement d'une Bellatrix Lestrange, Professeur," rétorqua Lorena avec audace. "Je ne crois pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui accordera cette faveur. De plus, elle est complètement ivre, comme vous l'avez remarqué. Elle ne se rappellera pas de ce qu'elle vient de dire, une fois demain matin !"

"Je ne parierais pas là dessus, Lorena. Bellatrix est connue pour être une salope vicieuse. Elle aime se comporter comme une garce. Elle est une bisexuelle notoire et elle aime bien une partie de sexe à trois, voire à quatre, de temps à autre."

"Vous avez couché avec elle avant ? Dans ces circonstances ?" fusèrent les questions inattendues.

Severus avait été surpris par les questions de Lorena. Il resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, assez pour informer Lorena. Par leur contact physique, la jeune femme sut la réponse – malgré l'Occlumencie scellant l'esprit de l'homme.

"Ca ne vous regarde pas, Lorena."

"Je prends ça pour un « oui » alors. Vous avez couché avec elle," répliqua-t-elle froidement. Elle avait perçu quelques souvenirs. Oui, il disait la vérité, Bellatrix Lestrange était une vraie salope. Son mari, Rodolphus, était du type complaisant.

"Jalouse, Lorena ?" fit Severus avec ironie.

"Jalouse de cette… garce, comme vous l'avez dit ? Non." Elle respira à fond, songeant aux bribes de souvenirs qu'elle avait entrevus dans son esprit. "Seulement triste pour vous, pour avoir été dégradé de cette manière par elle. Triste que vous ayez dû…"

"Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié !" fit-il en la rembarrant avec colère. Il était conscient qu'elle avait vu des souvenirs d'un passé qu'il aurait volontiers oublié avec joie.

"Certes. Vous n'avez pas besoin de ma pitié, Severus. Je vous ai déjà donné bien plus que ça, quelque chose qui a infiniment plus de valeur, et vous savez ce dont il s'agit," fit Lorena avec douceur. Elle faisait allusion à sa virginité et à ses pouvoirs, mais surtout à son amour, cet amour inconditionnel qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Elle posa une main sur la joue de l'homme, dans une tendre caresse.

Severus se sentit ému pendant quelques secondes. Il voulait l'embrasser mais n'importe qui pouvait entrer dans les toilettes et les trouver dans une position plutôt compromettante. Malgré le désir qu'il ressentait pour elle, sa chair d'homme qui se durcissait dans son pantalon, sa possessivité, il lui enleva la main doucement. Il s'avait que s'il commençait à l'embrasser, il finirait par l'entraîner dans l'un des cabinets et la prendrait là brutalement – qu'elle soit consentante ou pas. Non, il la prendrait dans un lit.

"Lorena, nous devrions retourner à la salle à manger. Sinon, certaines personnes pourraient commencer à nourrir des soupçons." Il avait parlé très tendrement tout à coup. Elle hocha la tête. Il la prit par le coude et la guida vers la sortie.

* * *

Lorsqu'il entrèrent dans la salle à manger, la première chose que fit Severus fut de vérifier où se trouvait Bellatrix. Elle était revenue à la table de son mari. Elle parlait d'une manière agitée, partageant probablement avec les autres convives de sa table le récit de la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir dans les toilettes avec Severus et Lorena.

"Oh, oh, voici le couple de l'année !" bredouilla-t-elle. Sa remarque déclencha quelques rires gras à sa table. Toutes les têtes de la salle se tournèrent vers l'homme et la femme se tenant à l'entrée.

"Bella, s'il te plaît…" Narcissa tentait de contenir sa soeur. Lucius jeta un regard mauvais à sa belle-soeur, tout en filant un coup de coude à Rodolphus, lui ordonnant silencieusement de garder sa femme dans les clous.

"Et regarde-moi ça, ils sont juste sous le gui !" dit une voix d'homme, que Severus reconnut comme appartenant à Walden MacNair.

Ce fut suffisant pour lancer Bellatrix. "Oh, ça veut dire que Rogue doit embrasser la Sang-de-Bourbe !"

Certains invités commencèrent à parler entre eux. Non pas à propos du baiser qui devait être donné. Mais à propos du statut de sang de la jeune artiste. Lucius et Narcissa avaient eu assez de tact pour cacher à tout le monde le statut de Lorena. A présent, tous leurs invités en étaient parfaitement informés.

MacNair – qui semblait avoir beaucoup bu aussi – commença à parler fort tout en s'embrouillant dans ses mots. "J'aimerais voir ça, cette Sang-de-Bourbe être embrassée. Hey, Rogue, tu peux lui faire cette faveur ? Après tout, tu es aussi sous le gui !"

"Non, c'est la Sang-de-Bourbe qui fera à Rogue une faveur !" railla Rodolphus.

D'autres rires éclatèrent autour de la table à la suite de sa remarque, surtout de la part de Bellatrix. Les Mangemorts présents – à l'exception de Lucius et de son épouse – accueillirent avec force cris et sifflets les commentaires de MacNair et de Rodolphus.

Le regard de charbon de Severus leur lança des poignards. Mais comme les autres étaient assez ivres, ils restèrent indifférents à son regard meurtrier.

"Rogue, tu lui montres ou je le fais moi-même !" fit MacNair tout en se levant de sa chaise.

Lorena sentit le danger. _Professeur, faites-le, juste un petit bisou ! Inutile de les exciter davantage qu'ils ne le sont déjà_, put-il entendre dans son esprit, par la télépathie de contact de la jeune femme.

Severus estima qu'elle avait raison. Il valait mieux que ce fût lui que MacNair. Avant que les autres puissent réagir, il posa un baiser rapide sur la joue. Les invités frappèrent dans leurs mains, sifflèrent et exprimèrent leur joie avec exubérance. Il la mena à leur table rapidement tandis que Lucius parvint à faire rasseoir MacNair et à le calmer – avant qu'une bagarre puisse éclater. Sentant qu'il était allé sans doute trop loin, MacNair se calma. Le reste des invités en fit de même et les conversations reprirent à leur niveau sonore habituel.

Lorena n'avait jamais éprouvé la moindre honte quant à son statut de sang. Cependant, elle se sentait désolée pour Severus qui avait été obligé de l'embrasser – même d'une très chaste manière – devant tout le monde, alors qu'elle savait combien il pouvait être pudique.

"Cette Bellatrix Lestrange… elle n'a aucune manière du tout, pour une sorcière de sang-pur," commenta Lavinia Malefoy, une fois qu'ils furent assis. "Ah, Professeur, mademoiselle, ne vous en inquiétez pas. Nous savons que c'est là certes une tradition, il n'y a là aucune offense intentionnelle."

"Non, aucune, madame," fit Lorena. "Du moins pour moi. Le Professeur Rogue n'est pas du genre à prendre avantage de ses étudiantes."

"Ils étaient ivres," fit Severus sombrement. "Cependant, je n'aime pas être ainsi l'objet de l'attention générale."

"Professeur, il n'y a aucun mal de commis," dit Lavinia. "Votre réputation est toujours intacte. Seule une idiote avec de mauvaises manières telle que Bellatrix Lestrange a endommagé _sa_ réputation. Il en va de même pour l'homme qui a insisté pour que vous embrassiez votre étudiante."

"Clairement, le sang n'est pas tout," fit Severus d'un ton féroce.

"Ni la richesse," approuva Lavinia Malefoy. "A présent, je suis sûre que mon neveu va nous faire manger un merveilleux gâteau. Je dois demander à Narcissa le nom de son fournisseur. A moins que ce soit un de ses elfes de maison qui l'ait préparé ? Je vais alors lui demander de me prêter la créature…"

_**

* * *

**_

Ah, Bellatrix Lestrange… *soupir* C'est vraiment quelqu'un, elle est unique. Au fait, j'adore la façon dont elle est jouée par Helena Bonham-Carter dans les films. Complètement folle et psychotique. Bien évidemment, j'ai fait de Bellatrix une garce, une salope totale dans mon histoire (c'était nécessaire). Une vrai nuisance. Enfin, honnêtement, je ne serais pas surprise si elle se comportait ainsi. Cette fois, je suis sûre qu'elle est bien fidèle à son personnage.

_**Lavinia Malefoy est toujours la même vieille dame indigne et insolente – et pourtant pétrie de fierté et de bon sens.**_

_**J'espère avoir aussi gardé Severus fidèle à son personnage aussi – dans sa férocité et sa possessivité. J'adore quand il est dans son mode « Mangemort ».**_

_**Merci de laisser des revues !**_


	89. Mon pire ennemi

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**89 – Mon pire ennemi**

Après le dessert, Lucius Malefoy était venu à leur table pour s'excuser auprès de sa tante pour le scandale provoqué par Bellatrix et MacNair. Lavinia le gronda pour son mauvais choix d'amis. Severus apprécia tout particulièrement de voir son ami Mangemort se faire réprimander comme un gamin à propos de ses fréquentations. _Ca lui fera les pieds !_ ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Et comme n'importe quel gamin réprimandé par un adulte, Lucius Malefoy demeura silencieux. Il conserva une attitude inhabituellement modeste devant sa tante – la sœur de son père.

Lorena saisit l'opportunité de lui demander la permission de quitter la table, car elle se sentait fatiguée. Lucius la lui accorda et la remercia encore une fois pour le concert de la soirée. Severus et la jeune sorcière quittèrent la salle à manger pour leur chambre à l'étage. Leur départ se fit sous un charme de Désillusion afin de ne pas plus attirer l'attention sur eux – l'incident du gui avait été plus que suffisant pour eux deux. Avant de se rendre à leur chambre, ils passèrent par la bibliothèque où Lorena retrouva son fidèle violon alto.

Une fois dans leur chambre, Lorena alla à sa malle pour en sortir sa chemise de nuit et y placer son instrument. Sans un mot pour Severus, elle s'enferma dans la salle de bains, se débarrassant des divers sortilèges de maquillage et de coiffure que Narcissa avait jeté sur elle, ainsi que pour enlever sa jolie robe verte et la chemise en dessous. Elle se lava aussi les dents. Elle enfila sa chemise de nuit, chagrinée par la mauvaise rencontre avec Bellatrix Lestrange, mais cependant contente d'avoir obtenu les éléments dont elle avait besoin pour répondre à ses questions. Rien que cela avait valu le coup de se faire importuner par la femme Mangemort. Le concert avait été un succès et pour couronner le tout, elle avait gagné 500 gallions de plus. En tout et pour tout, toute l'opération avait été une réussite. D'un point de vue Serpentard.

Lorena était sur le point de sortir de la salle de bains lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la chambre. On pouvait entendre la voix profonde de Severus, qui s'exprimait calmement avec une autre voix qu'elle reconnut comme appartenant à Lucius Malefoy.

"Je suis désolé, Severus, pour l'esclandre que Bella a suscité à propos de toi et de notre jeune artiste. Elle n'aurait pas dû."

"Non, en effet, elle n'aurait pas dû. Bon, c'est Bella. Une fois qu'elle est ivre, il n'y a plus grand-chose qu'on puisse faire. Nous l'avons vu dans les toilettes et je dois te le dire, elle s'est comportée de manière très désagréable avec Mlle Nottingham."

"Tu sais comment elle peut être avec les nés-moldus, Severus." Lucius ne tenta même pas de savoir quelle sorte de comportement désagréable sa belle-sœur avait eu.

"Oui, une imbécile totale, je sais," dit le Maître des Potions avec ironie. "Elle a fait des avances déplorables à Mlle Nottingham, faisant même allusion au fait que je devrais lui remettre Mlle Nottingham pour ses petits sales petits jeux avec Rodolphus, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

Lucius rit doucement. "Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Bella est une garce et une idiote complète quand elle est ivre. Est-ce qu'elle est au courant que la fille est hors limites ? Que la fille appartient au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?"

"Si ce n'était pas le cas, maintenant elle le sait. Je le lui ai dit," répondit fermement Severus. "Au moins, je lui ai rappelé les ordres qu'il m'a donnés concernant Mlle Nottingham. Je préfère te le dire, Lucius, j'ai l'intention d'appliquer les ordres de notre Maître à la lettre. Si Bella traverse le seuil de cette chambre pour prendre Mlle Nottingham, je lui jetterai un maléfice. Un maléfice bien méchant. Je préfère t'avertir à l'avance, vu que nous sommes chez toi."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Severus. Elle l'aurait bien mérité. Rien que parce que je me suis fait grondé par ma chère tante Lavinia, à cause de Bella. Au fait, j'espère que ma tante ne s'est pas montrée trop pénible, elle peut être un vrai moulin à paroles parfois."

"Non, elle a été assez aimable, si l'on considère qu'elle a partagé son repas avec une Sang-de-Bourbe et un sang-mêlé," répliqua Severus avec sarcasme.

Lucius rit une nouvelle fois. "Oui, tu as raison. Il ne lui est même pas venu à l'esprit de me jeter un sort pour ça. Même si c'est elle qui a demandé à manger avec l'artiste, si l'on va par là. Je ne t'aurais pas mis à la même table que ma chère belle-soeur. J'ai considéré que Tante Lavinia était un choix plus sûr pour vous deux."

"Un choix plus judicieux, je dirais. Un moulin à paroles est moins dangereux qu'une perverse sadique comme Bella."

Cette fois, Lucius rit ouvertement avant de redevenir sérieux. "Severus, juste pour t'avertir. Bella pourrait venir ici."

"Pourquoi faire ? Pour venir chercher son prix ?"

"Eh bien, oui. C'est ce qu'elle nous a dit, plus ou moins. C'est une vraie tête de mule, il se peut même qu'elle envoie Rodolphus ici."

"Je m'en moque mais personne ne m'empêchera de mettre à exécution les ordres que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a donnés, c'est-à-dire, de protéger la fille."

"Je ne t'en blâme pas. Cependant, ne sois pas trop dur avec eux, Severus. Tu sais que je n'aime pas le désordre dans ma maison et je sais que tu possèdes quelques maléfices bien méchants en réserve."

"Je ne l'oublierai pas, Lucius."

"Fais attention. Tu sais comment Bella est quand elle a besoin de sexe."

"Je le sais, inutile de me le rappeler." Le ton de Severus était empreint de tristesse et d'humiliation.

Lucius posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami. "Severus, je sais ce qu'elle t'a fait une fois, te jeter le Sortilège de l'Imperium pour prendre de toi…"

"C'était il y a longtemps, Lucius," l'interrompit brusquement Severus.

"Tu ne m'as jamais raconté ce qu'il s'était réellement passé alors… entre Bella et toi."

"S'il te plaît, Lucius, ne réveille pas le dragon qui dort." Le ton de Severus était rude.

A ce stade, l'oreille de Lorena était collée à la porte de la salle de bains. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait obtenir un bonus supplémentaire en terme de réponses à certaines de ses questions.

"Je crois que tu devrais en parler, Severus," insista Lucius. "Ca te ferait du bien."

"Du bien pour moi ou pour toi, Lucius ? Pourquoi est-ce que je te dirais des choses que tu pourrais utiliser plus tard contre moi ?"

"Contre toi ? A Merlin ne plaise, non, Severus !" Lucius s'arrêta. "Bella est une saleté de bonne femme. En plus de soumettre ses victimes à l'_Endoloris_, l'un de ses jeux favoris est de leur jeter le Sortilège de l'Imperium pour qu'ils exécutent ses quatre volontés. J'ai subi ça de sa part aussi, tu sais."

Severus ricana. "Vraiment ? Tout en étant marié à sa sœur même ?"

La mention du mariage donna à Lorena une petite idée du type de « volonté à exécuter » dont il était fait allusion…

"Non, c'était avant que je me marie avec Narcissa. Mon épouse est… au courant de tout ça de toutes façons. Bella est sa soeur mais heureusement pour moi, j'ai décroché le meilleur lot des deux. Narcissa est plutôt l'opposée de sa soeur. Elle n'est pas du genre à jeter un maléfice à un sorcier pour obtenir des faveurs sexuelles de sa part." Une autre pause. "Car c'est comme ça que ça s'est passé entre Bella et toi, je suppose."

Un silence. Profond et épais. Qui en disait long.

"Ecoute, Lucius, je ne veux pas en parler. S'il te plaît." La voix de Severus était presque implorante. _Severus Rogue qui supplie ?_ songea Lorena. _Eh bien, ça a dû être quelque chose de réellement blessant alors._

"Bien, Severus. Je respecte ça. Nous vous verrons alors demain pour le déjeuner."

"Non, Lucius. Nous serons partis avant. Non pas que je refuse ton hospitalité mais il me reste quelques petits détails à régler à Poudlard avant que les étudiants ne reviennent."

"Je comprends. Où est Mlle Nottingham au fait ? J'étais venu ici aussi pour lui donner ceci." Ce disant, il sortit une bourse de sous ses robes de sorcier.

Severus ne dit rien, il se contenta d'aller frapper à la porte de la salle de bains. "Mlle Nottingham ? Veuillez sortir de la salle de bains, Lucius Malefoy voudrait vous voir."

Lorena respira profondément. Rapidement, elle jeta le charme de Discrétion sur ses vêtements. Elle s'assura qu'elle était décente dans sa chemise de nuit. Elle jeta sur ses épaules la robe de chambre avant de sortir.

"Oui, Professeur ?"

"Mlle Nottingham, je suis venu vous donner quelque chose que vous avez gagné de plein droit ce soir." Lucius se rapprocha d'elle, lui prit la main dans la sienne et y mit la bourse. "Les autres 500 gallions. Comme promis. Les Malefoy tiennent toujours parole."

Un tout petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Lorena. "Merci, Mr Malefoy. Très aimable de votre part," fit-elle doucement. "Je pense alors que votre femme et vous-même avez apprécié le concert."

"Ce fut le cas, et ce fut aussi le cas de nos invités. J'ai même constaté que mon fils a vraiment apprécié votre musique."

"Si vous êtes content, alors je le suis."

"Excellent. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Bonne nuit. Severus," fit Lucius en sortant. "Nous vous verrons tous les deux demain matin avant votre départ. Narcissa m'écorchera vif si je vous laisse partir sans que vous lui disiez au revoir."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Lucius, je ne vous insulterai pas tous les deux de cette manière." Lorena pouvait entendre que Severus était sincère.

Ils étaient de nouveau seuls. Lorena alla à sa malle où elle rangea la bourse qui contenait les gallions, cachée en sécurité entre ses vêtements. Elle était sur le point de se coucher quand un coup frappé fort sur la porte se fit entendre. Elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et une voix caquetante s'exprimer. Elle savait exactement qui venait de franchir le seuil. Elle retint sa respiration.

"Tiens, tiens, Severus, sur le point de se tringler la Sang-de-Bourbe ?" fit Bellatrix d'une voix traînante. Elle avait remarqué que la jeune sorcière était en chemise de nuit sous sa robe de chambre. Severus venait d'enlever la magnifique robe d'apparat qu'il avait revêtue par-dessus son accoutrement noir habituel.

"Bella, tu es ivre, tu devrais retourner à ta chambre maintenant," fit froidement Severus.

"Non, je viens de prendre une Potion de Sobriété que ma chère sœur possède dans ses armoires. Une potion sans doute préparée par toi, je suppose. Bon, au moins, il s'avère que tu es parfois utile, Rogue. Donc je suis venue chercher la Sang-de-Bourbe pour ce soir. Pour notre divertissement, à Rod et à moi. Elle nous a si bien diverti avec ses instruments ce soir. Je suis sûre qu'elle peut se montrer encore meilleure au lit. J'ai déjà quelques idées sur ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour notre plaisir." Elle se mit à rire comme une folle.

"Bella, je te l'ai déjà dit, mais tu étais sûrement bien trop ivre pour écouter attentivement. Elle appartient au Seigneur des Ténèbres," fit Severus de son ton calme mais dangereux. "A présent, sors d'ici !"

Bellatrix se rapprocha de Severus. "Ce ne sont là que des mots vides de sens. Tu parles ainsi pour couvrir ce joli petit cul qui est le tien, mais à la première occasion, tu te faufileras en rampant dans ton trou." Un silence. "Si tu as si peur de ce qui pourrait arriver à cette Sang-de-Bourbe, pourquoi ne pas te joindre à nous, Rogue ? Tu pourrais la baiser… tout comme tu m'as baisée, il y a bien longtemps, tu t'en souviens ?"

Severus était resté calme et silencieux. Rien sur son visage ou dans son attitude corporelle ne trahissait la colère noire qui montait en lui à la mention d'un passé qu'il aurait volontiers oublié. Un passé qu'il n'aurait jamais mentionné devant Lorena.

Bellatrix tourna ses yeux aux paupières lourdes vers la jeune sorcière. "Est-ce que tu sais ça, Sang-de-Bourbe, que ton Professeur ici, est un merveilleux amant ? T'es-tu déjà posé la question ?"

Lorena demeura silencieuse. Elle baissa les yeux, au cas où Bellatrix pourrait essayer la Légilimencie sur elle. Elle n'était pas certaine si l'autre sorcière était capable de le faire mais il était inutile de prendre ce risque.

"Je constate que tu ne le sais pas. Dommage. J'ai été la première pour lui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait remarqué que Severus Rogue n'avait jamais couché avec une femme auparavant. C'était juste après tu aies pris la Marque des Ténèbres, Rogue, tu te souviens ? Moi si. Il était toujours à se languir après cette Sang-de-Bourbe aux cheveux roux et il ne voulait pas entendre parler de coucher avec une autre femme. J'ai dû lui jeter le Sortilège de l'Imperium pour le faire entrer dans mon lit et faire de lui un homme."

Lorena sursauta. Bellatrix le vit et éclata d'un rire maniaque. "Oh, je m'étais portée volontaire car on m'avait dit qu'il était monté comme un hippogriffe. J'avais voulu savoir si c'était la vérité. Ma curiosité a payé. Il était bien membré. Je me suis amusée toute la nuit. A la fin de la nuit, il était devenu un homme et un amant accompli. Tu devrais l'essayer. C'est là toute la peine qu'il vaut, en plus d'être capable de préparer des potions."

Severus n'avait pas exactement été violé par Bellatrix, seulement obligé de la satisfaire, comme l'objet sexuel qu'il était devenu pour elle pendant une nuit. Une fois confirmée dans sa supposition à propos de ses attributs mâles, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter dans sa frénésie sexuelle. Severus avait dû alors s'exécuter...

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous le haïssez alors ?" demanda Lorena, la colère s'affichant sur ses traits.

Severus avait voulu lui dire de se taire. Mais il était bien trop mortifié par cette conversation pour sortir le moindre mot. Ou plutôt, il savait que s'il ouvrait la bouche, ce serait pour jeter un maléfice à Bellatrix, un maléfice bien méchant dont elle se souviendrait. Sa main lui démangeait de saisir sa baguette. Il se retint cependant – s'il le faisait, Bellatrix en ferait de même seul Merlin savait comment cela finirait. Severus était conscient que son pire ennemi était d'abord lui-même. Sa meilleure arme était toujours la maîtrise qu'il pouvait exercer sur ses propres pulsions et instincts.

Bellatrix gronda. "C'est alors que j'ai appris qu'il n'était qu'un sang-mêlé, tandis que j'avais toujours cru qu'il était un sorcier de sang-pur. J'étais dégoûtée. Avoir couché avec une saleté de sang-mêlé ! Voilà la raison pour laquelle je le hais !"

Severus avait repris une main ferme sur ses émotions. "Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne hait pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres – tu devais faire ça sur _son_ ordre après tout ! De plus, tu sembles en avoir gardé un très bon souvenir de cette nuit-là," commenta-t-il avec sarcasme.

Bellatrix lui jeta un regard mauvais et écoeuré. "Je ne pourrais jamais haïr notre Maître bien-aimé ! Il ne m'a jamais menti ! Tu m'as menti sur ton statut de sang !"

Pendant un instant, Lorena se demanda si Bellatrix Lestrange ne piquait pas une crise de jalousie. _Est-ce qu'elle soupçonne quelque chose entre Severus et moi ?_ Elle recourut à l'Occlumencie pour fermer de manière encore plus étanche son esprit.

Bellatrix tourna à nouveau son attention vers Lorena. "Il est important pour une jeune sorcière d'avoir autant d'expériences que possible. Surtout en matière de sexe. Viens avec moi et je te montrerai ce que c'est qu'une bonne baise. Rod te montrera aussi." Son ton était celui de la bonne copine qui essaie de piéger sa meilleure amie.

"Je suis désolée, madame, mais on m'a déjà montré ce genre de chose. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même s'en est chargé." Son ton était froid mais détaché. Un brin provocateur. Pourtant empreint d'un infini respect en prononçant « Seigneur des Ténèbres ». Lorena pensait que si elle témoignait d'une certaine révérence pour leur Maître, cela ne manquerait pas de tourner en sa faveur. Toujours son instinct Serpentard de préservation personnelle qui fonctionnait à plein régime.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire moqueusement. En son for intérieur, il devait reconnaître que la fille ne manquait pas de contrôle de soi. _Tout comme cela avait été le cas avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, la nuit d'Halloween._

Bellatrix l'observa, la perplexité clairement affichée sur son visage. "Toi ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres… t'a baisée, toi ?"

Lorena était surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Bellatrix, la maîtresse de Voldemort, ne soit pas au courant de tout cela. Apparemment, il avait gardé ses petits secrets pour certaines personnes plutôt que pour d'autres. Même Lucius Malefoy semblait connaître cette histoire.

Les yeux de Bellatrix s'étrécirent sur la jeune femme. Un sourire moqueur grandit sur ses lèvres pleines. "Bien, bien… quelle nouvelle… Je suppose qu'il a un objectif derrière tout ça. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne fait jamais un mouvement sans un objectif. Encore moins lorsqu'une Sang-de-Bourbe est impliquée." Une pause, pendant laquelle elle semblait réfléchir intensément sur la prochaine méchanceté à proférer. Son sourire s'agrandit. "Peu importe. Je t'offre maintenant l'opportunité d'élargir ton expérience sexuelle. Avec Rod et moi. Sorcier et sorcière de sang-pur. En tant que Sang-de-Bourbe, c'est là une opportunité que tu n'auras pas beaucoup dans la vie."

"Comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, madame, je ne suis pas intéressée."

"Oh, ne me dis pas que tu préfères rester dans cette chambre avec Rogue !" Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux lits jumeaux. "Dormir dans deux lits différents. Rogue, je suis surprise. Déçue même. De ce que je me souviens de toi, tu n'es pas le genre d'homme à dormir dans la même chambre qu'une aussi jolie femme, sans coucher avec elle."

"Il arrive, Bella, que je ne couche pas avec mes étudiantes. Mlle Nottingham est l'une de mes étudiantes. On te l'a déjà dit plus tôt, mais tu étais bien trop ivre pour t'en rappeler," dit-il, sa voix empreinte de sarcasme.

"Elle ne me semble pas être une petite fille," fit Bellatrix. "Au contraire, une femme adulte. Très bien, c'est ton choix, Sang-de-Bourbe. Dommage. Si tu viens avec nous, de ton plein gré, tu verras, tu t'amuseras comme une folle, entre Rod et moi. Alors que si tu restes ici… Je devrais t'avertir. Tu es en danger, à partager la même chambre que _lui_."

"Je ne le crois pas. Il ne m'a jamais fait de commentaires obscènes ni d'avances déplacées comme vous l'avez fait ce soir," fit Lorena froidement. Ce n'était pas exactement vrai mais Bellatrix n'avait pas besoin de connaître la vérité.

"Tu ne le crois pas ?" Bellatrix éclata d'un rire malade. "Laisse-moi te dire ceci, Sang-de-Bourbe. Rogue a une mauvaise réputation parmi nous autres Mangemorts. Il aime prendre avantage des femmes… contre leur volonté… si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ce sale sang-mêlé est si laid, si effrayant, que la plupart du temps, c'est à lui qu'on ordonne de violer les femmes pendant nos raids et nos orgies ! Je peux te le dire, il adore ça, absolument !"

Lorena en eut le souffle coupé. Quelque chose dans sa poitrine se serra. Elle déglutit sa salive sous le coup de l'horreur. Bellatrix eut un rire triomphant – elle avait bien noté la réaction de la jeune sorcière. "Ainsi, tu vas partager ta chambre avec un violeur patenté. A moins que tu aimes _ça_. Du sexe violent. Quel dommage – j'aime bien ça aussi. Pour le donner, naturellement. Bien entendu, si tu préfères être consentante dans une partie de jambes en l'air, tu peux toujours venir avec moi."

Lorena demeura immobile, son visage reflétant l'horreur à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Et si Bellatrix avait raison ? Non pas qu'elle aurait suivi l'autre sorcière – elle était bien consciente qu'elle n'aurait pas été mieux traitée, en tant que née-moldue. Cependant, elle était sur le point de partager sa chambre avec un homme qui l'avait déjà violée, un homme qui avait déjà tenté de le faire à deux autres reprises. Un homme qu'elle savait être enclin à des accès de violence. Un homme qui avait une réputation de malfaisance en ce qui concernait le sexe, même parmi ses compagnons d'armes… Un homme possessif qui nourrissait envers elle de la convoitise charnelle et du désir.

"Je constate donc que tu préfères être violée ici par ce sale sang-mêlé… au lieu d'avoir des relations sexuelles satisfaisantes avec mon cher mari et moi. C'est ton choix, Sang-de-Bourbe ! Ne viens pas te plaindre ensuite, tu auras été prévenue !" Sur ces paroles, Bellatrix sortit de la chambre.

Severus relâcha le souffle qu'il avait retenu tout ce temps. Lorena s'assit sur son lit, un air bouleversé sur le visage. Bellatrix avait peut-être exagéré, et même menti. Pourtant, étant donné le comportement passé de Severus envers elle, Lorena devait admettre qu'il devait y avoir quelque vérité derrière les paroles de Bellatrix.

Severus pouvait lire tout cela sur le visage de la jeune sorcière. Alors il décida de rester muet. _Inutile de la convaincre que ce n'est pas vrai. Elle ne me croira pas, après ce que je lui ai déjà fait._ Lorena avait été la seule femme qu'il avait prise contre son gré, par passion et sous le coup du désir. Alors que les autres… Il soupira en silence et jeta toute une série de gardes complexes sur la porte, ainsi qu'un sort d'insonorisation sur la chambre.

Lorena ressentit le flot de magie s'échapper de lui. _Il fait ça, pour qu'il puisse user de moi ainsi, comme elle l'a décrit._ Son cœur était lourd. Elle se glissa rapidement dans son lit, sa baguette prête à l'emploi sous son oreiller.

Severus avait vu où elle avait mis sa baguette. Il commença à se déshabiller. Elle était aveugle, elle ne pouvait pas le voir faire. Il se coucha et jeta le « _Nox_ » en silence. Il n'essaya même pas de se justifier. Le mal était fait. Bellatrix n'avait sans doute pas blessé la jeune femme physiquement, mais elle était parvenue à les blesser tous les deux par ses paroles.

Lorena était venue chez les Malefoy pour obtenir des réponses. Elle avait fini par obtenir bien plus que ce qu'elle avait espéré.

* * *

Lorena avait mis du temps avant de s'endormir. Elle avait attendu que Severus s'endorme, écoutant sa respiration, les paroles de Bellatrix résonnant toujours dans sa tête. Elle l'avait obligé à coucher avec elle alors qu'il était amoureux d'une autre femme manifestement, ce qui pourrait expliquer son comportement abusif. Pourtant, ce n'était pas là une excuse pour abuser d'autres femmes. Par ailleurs, conscient qu'il pouvait se montrer violent, Lorena était plutôt incitée à croire l'autre sorcière – après tout, il l'avait déjà violée. Lorena avait peur et elle parvint à s'endormir une fois qu'elle était certaine qu'il s'était endormi lui aussi. Elle avait aussi versé des larmes en silence. Comment pouvait-elle toujours aimer un tel homme ? _Quel genre d'homme es-tu, Severus ?_

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle put entendre le bruit de la douche dans la salle de bains. Severus ne se trouvait plus dans la chambre. Lorena devait reconnaître qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux. Peut-être que Bellatrix Lestrange avait raconté des histoires sur cet homme. Lorena se tiendrait cependant sur ses gardes. Il était puissant, violent, dangereux, un Mage Noir, un Mangemort. Il était supposé la protéger de l'extérieur – mais qui la protègerait de _lui_ ?

Elle se leva et commença à ranger ses affaires dans sa malle. Elle prépara ses vêtements du jour et attendit qu'il sorte de la salle de bains. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle l'entendit sortir de la salle de bains. Elle l'écouta attentivement, essayant de savoir où il se tenait, ce qu'il faisait. Apparemment, il rangeait des choses dans sa propre malle. Sans un mot, Lorena se rendit à la salle de bains, ses vêtements dans une main, sa baguette dans l'autre. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à lui parler. Lui non plus d'ailleurs, ce qui semblait leur convenir à tous les deux.

L'horloge de la chambre sonna onze heures et demie lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bains, complètement habillée et presque prête à partir. Elle rangea sa chemise de nuit et sa robe de chambre dans sa malle, ainsi que ses affaires de toilettes.

"Mlle Nottingham," finit-il par l'appeler.

Lorena s'arrêta net dans ses gestes. Quel serait son prochain mouvement ?

"Avez-vous jeté le charme de Discrétion sur vos vêtements ?"

Lorena sursauta. "Non, pas encore, Professeur. Merci pour le rappel," fit-elle d'une toute petite voix qui trahissait son angoisse. Il avait dû l'observer alors, pour le remarquer et le lui rappeler.

Il lui saisit le bras, doucement. "Mlle Nottingham…" Elle se tendit lorsqu'elle sentit son corps si proche du sien. "Lorena, je ne vous ferai pas de mal… malgré ce que Bellatrix a dit hier."

"Vous l'avez déjà fait," répliqua-t-elle froidement. "Lâchez-moi, s'il vous plaît, Professeur." Elle faisait allusion au viol qu'il avait commis sur elle.

"Vous auriez préféré la suivre hier ?" Comme elle restait muette, il poursuivit. "Laissez-moi vous dire ce qu'il vous serait arrivé alors. Elle aurait usé de vous, si possible de la façon la plus dégradante qui soit, avant de vous remettre entre les mains de son mari. Rodolphus Lestrange est aussi un pervers. Ils auraient chacun pris leur tour sur vous pendant plusieurs heures. Vous n'auriez pas eu le temps de renouveler le charme de Discrétion sur votre ventre. Je vous laisse imaginer les conséquences pour vous." _Et pour moi._

Lorena ne dit rien. Elle semblait réfléchir. "C'était ça, ce qu'il vous est arrivé, il y a longtemps, quand elle vous a eu ? Je veux dire, l'abus ?"

Il fut surprit par sa question.

"Je ne peux vous répondre maintenant. C'est une longue histoire que je ne peux raconter ici. Je pourrais le faire une fois que nous serons hors de ces murs. Je vous en prie." Il la relâcha. "Préparez-vous. Une fois que vous serez prête, nous partirons."

Elle hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Il était trop dangereux d'évoquer le passé ici. Elle était venue pour obtenir des réponses sur sa propre famille – pas sur les activités passées de Severus. "Pas de problème. Je comprends, Professeur," fit-elle doucement.

Ils finirent de ranger leurs effets personnels. Lorena s'assura que son violon était toujours dans sa malle où elle l'avait mis la nuit précédente. Après avoir vérifié une dernière fois qu'ils n'avaient rien laissé derrière eux, ils jetèrent un sort de réduction sur les malles. Severus glissa les deux malles ainsi réduites dans les poches de sa redingote. Il s'assura que sa baguette était bien dans la manche de son vêtement, tandis que Lorena en fit de même avec la sienne. Ils enfilèrent leur cape de voyage et sortirent de la chambre.

Ils rencontrèrent Drago dans le hall d'entrée. Le jeune homme étreignit rapidement Lorena. Il leur souhaita une Bonne Année et leur dit au revoir avant d'aller chercher ses parents. Narcissa et Lucius vinrent à leur rencontre et ils se souhaitèrent tout le meilleur les uns aux autres.

"On se voit à la rentrée, Lorena," dit Drago.

"Oui, demain soir, Drago. Prends soin de toi entre temps."

"Oui." Il se pencha vers elle. "Je crois que nous avons une retenue à faire avec…" Il inclina la tête vers le Directeur de leur Maison avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir son geste. Lorena hocha la tête – elle ne l'avait pas vu faire mais elle avait perçu sa pensée de toutes façons, par leur contact.

Severus guida Lorena à l'extérieur du Manoir des Malefoy, pour Transplaner au-delà du portail. Une fois là, après avoir vérifié que personne ne se trouvait autour, Severus prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, l'enveloppant de sa grande cape. Il se concentra sur leur prochaine destination et Transplana immédiatement.

_**

* * *

**_

Bellatrix est un vrai poison, distillant le doute et les soupçons dans l'esprit d'autrui, en plus d'être une obsédée sexuelle et une psychopathe perverse. Mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime, non ?

_**Apparemment, Bellatrix était plus ou moins au courant des plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres concernant la fille. Cependant, elle ne savait pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait couché avec Lorena. L'homme ne partage pas toujours ses secrets, même avec ses serviteurs les plus dévoués.**_

_**Il est vrai que le pire ennemi de Severus est d'abord lui-même – avant même certains de ses compagnons Mangemorts.**_

_**Merci de laisser des revues ! Sinon, dites-moi si vous avez aimé/détesté comment j'ai dépeint Bellatrix – ou bien si ça correspond ou pas à son personnage.**_


	90. La vérité, la confiance et le désir

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**90 – La vérité, la confiance et le désir**

Lorena était certaine qu'ils allaient revenir à Poudlard. Elle fut pour le moins surprise quand elle perçut qu'ils n'étaient à Poudlard, ni même à Pré-au-Lard. "Sommes-nous… à l'Impasse du Tisseur ?" demanda-t-elle avec anxiété.

"Oui, nous y sommes. C'est encore le meilleur endroit pour vous donner les réponses que vous vouliez auparavant, et que je ne pouvais pas vous donner au Manoir des Malefoy. Vous vous rappelez ?"

Il commença à neiger un peu. "Allons-y, Lorena. Il neige." Il lui prit le coude sous la cape et la guida vers sa maison. Une fois devant, Severus enleva rapidement les gardes qu'il y avait placés et la fit entrer.

La maison était chauffée. Lorena enleva sa cape. Severus en fit de même et pendit les deux vêtements aux patères dans l'entrée. Puis il la mena au salon. La jeune sorcière s'assit sur le sofa, où elle avait l'habitude de s'asseoir l'été dernier.

"Je peux demander à Ziggy de nous préparer quelque chose de chaud. Un peu de soupe, Lorena ?" demanda gentiment Severus. "J'aimerais bien manger quelque chose de léger après le banquet de la nuit dernière."

"Oui, moi aussi, bonne idée."

Il appela son elfe de maison qui apparut dans un son sourd dans la cuisine. Il lui ordonna de leur apporter de la soupe pour eux deux et de ne pas revenir pour le restant de la journée, ils s'occuperaient eux-mêmes de faire la vaisselle. Lorena entendit le son sourd, qui l'informait que l'elfe avait Transplané.

Lorena demeura silencieuse. Elle était attentive à tous les sons et bruits de la maison. Elle pouvait entendre que Severus se trouvait à son bureau, très certainement en train de consulter son courrier et autres documents qui y étaient empilés là, car elle pouvait percevoir le bruit du papier que l'on déplie, roule, chiffonne ou jette. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ziggy revint dans la cuisine. Il entra dans le salon pour dire à son maître que tout était prêt. Severus le remercia. L'elfe se tourna vers Lorena et la salua profondément.

"Maîtresse Lorena, une sorcière puissante ! Une sorcière très puissante !"

Lorena lui décocha un sourire. "Salut Ziggy."

"Maîtresse Lorena porte toujours l'enfant de Maître Severus. Oh bien ! Un sorcier très puissant elle porte, très puissant." Il disparut dans un bruit sourd, avant que Lorena ou Severus puissent dire quoi que ce soit.

La jeune femme rougit. Severus vint à elle et lui prit la main dans la sienne pour la mener à la cuisine. "Venez, Lorena."

"Je suis toujours surprise par la perceptivité des elfes," fit-elle doucement.

"Moi aussi," répondit-il. Il l'aida à s'asseoir et ils commencèrent à manger. La soupe était légère et délicieuse, ce qui convenait parfaitement à leurs besoins. Ils mangèrent en silence. Ils finirent leur repas avec plusieurs oranges qui laissèrent flotter une délicieuse odeur dans la cuisine.

Après qu'ils eurent terminé, Severus mit la vaisselle sale dans l'évier. Il jeta dessus le sort de Récurvite et toujours avec l'aide de la magie, il la rangea dans les divers placards et tiroirs. Quand il eut terminé, il prit la main de Lorena dans la sienne et la guida vers le sofa où ils s'assirent tous les deux. Il était conscient que ce qu'il était sur le point de dire, n'était guère facile à dire pour un homme comme lui. Pourtant, c'était probablement le seul moyen à sa disposition pour réparer le tort causé par Bellatrix la nuit précédente. Il paria sur la vérité pour regagner la confiance de Lorena.

"Lorena, à présent, je peux répondre aux questions que vous m'aviez posées plus tôt ce matin au Manoir des Malefoy. A cause de leur nature même et de leurs implications, vous comprendrez que je ne pouvais pas vous répondre là-bas. Maintenant, vous pouvez les poser à nouveau."

"Serez-vous honnête ?"

"Je ferai de mon mieux. Vous pouvez entrer en contact physique avec moi et vérifier si je mens." Ce disant, il prit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne. Elle regardait toujours dans le vague devant elle, un air sérieux sur ses traits.

"Très bien. D'abord, est-ce qu'elle a dit la vérité sur elle et vous ensembles ? Est-ce qu'elle a… abusé de vous ?"

"Oui, je suppose qu'on pourrait le qualifier ainsi. Sauf qu'elle était seule – il n'y avait pas d'autre partenaire impliqué, contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait souhaité faire avec vous la nuit dernière." Il s'arrêta. "J'avais votre âge alors… à peine 18 ans… Je venais de prendre la Marque. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait découvert que j'étais toujours… puceau. Il a ordonné à Bellatrix de… de faire de moi un homme. Il avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfants parmi ses troupes. Il ne voulait que des hommes, pas de gosses. Il voulait des hommes qui savaient ce qu'était le plaisir sexuel, afin de pouvoir utiliser ça en levier sur eux ultérieurement."

"Donc, elle a dit la vérité alors ?"

"Oui, elle a dit la vérité."

"Et à propos des…" Elle détourna le visage. Le terme était difficile à dire pour elle.

"A propos des viols ?"

Elle hocha la tête.

Severus soupira. C'était là la partie la plus terrible. "Lorena… Je… Je ne vous mentirai pas. J'ai torturé. J'ai tué. Et oui, j'ai violé aussi. C'était il y a longtemps, avant que je…" Il s'arrêta et prit une profonde inspiration. "Avant que je me tourne vers Dumbledore… et vers la Lumière."

"Et après ? Est-ce que vous l'avez encore fait ? Est-ce que vous le faites encore lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous convoque ?"

"Non." Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. "C'était il y a longtemps, lorsque j'étais un jeune Mangemort, désireux de gagner du pouvoir, mené par mon ambition de plaire au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Au fur et à mesure que je montais dans la hiérarchie, on ne m'a plus demandé de le faire. Ou plutôt, je pouvais refuser de le faire sans encourir de punition. Je laissais les autres le faire, en me frayant un chemin vers la sortie en quelque sorte, en utilisant des potions qui pouvaient me rendre provisoirement impuissant. On a fini par me laisser tranquille. Cependant, on exigeait de moi que je continue de torturer ou de tuer de temps à autre. Quant au sexe… Si j'en voulais, j'utilisais les prostituées qui travaillent à l'Allée des Embrumes ou dans d'autres lieux douteux du même acabit. Et même après ça… c'était il y a longtemps, avant que je vous rencontre, Lorena. C'était devenu même trop risqué pour moi d'y aller la nuit pour me chercher des prostituées. Vous savez tout."

Il pouvait voir qu'elle fermait les yeux, un signe qu'elle réfléchissait intensément. Elle retira sa main de la sienne. Ce geste le blessa. "Est-ce que je vous dégoûte ?" Son ton confirma ce qu'elle avait perçu : il était terriblement peu sûr de lui sur ces questions. Pourtant, elle sentait bien qu'il y avait une autre blessure qui courait profondément en lui, bien plus que son passé de Mangemort ou sa vie sexuelle.

C'était là une question difficile. Lorena l'aimait toujours inconditionnellement. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de croire qu'elle aimait un homme dangereux, un criminel. "Vous tenez votre conscience au bout d'une laisse très courte," se contenta-t-elle de répondre. "C'est pourquoi vous pouviez me violer sans aucun... scrupules."

"L'intention était différente," fit-elle doucement. "Dans mes premiers temps comme Mangemort, j'ai dû le faire parce que j'étais un serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres."

"Vous l'êtes toujours," railla-t-elle.

"Oui, c'est vrai. Mais lorsque j'étais plus jeune, je voulais surtout faire mes preuves non seulement devant lui, mais aussi devant les autres."

"Parce que vous aviez été vous-même abusé par Bellatrix ? Vous abusiez des autres dans une sorte de vengeance ? Je ne vois aucune différence dans l'intention entre ce que vous faisiez alors... et ce que vous m'avez fait." Son ton était froid.

La main de Severus lui saisit la sienne de force. "Non, Lorena, il y a quand même une différence ! Je vous ai prise parce que je vous désirais. J'avais besoin de vous ! Je n'éprouvais aucun désir pour ces femmes que j'ai…" Il s'arrêta sur le vocable infâmant. "Je les ai violées parce que c'était soit ma vie, soit la leur. J'aurais été puni pour ne pas avoir obéi aux ordres de mon Maître. Tandis qu'avec vous…" Un silence. "Il n'y avait aucun ordre donné. Seulement… mon désir pour vous."

Il y eut un moment de silence, lourd et inconfortable. Severus savait qu'il devait s'ouvrir à Lorena. La vérité contre la confiance.

"Je le répète, vous avez du plaisir à faire _ça_," fit froidement Lorena.

Il se raidit. "Il y a autre chose que vous devriez savoir, Lorena. Ca ne m'exonère pas mais ça pourrait expliquer certaines choses." Il prit une profonde inspiration. "Je suis… Il se peut que je sois… le produit d'un viol moi-même," fit-il dans un murmure.

C'était là une phrase qu'elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à entendre. "Vous voulez dire que votre mère…"

"… a été violée par mon père. Il se montrait violent avec nous, physiquement et verbalement. Mais il était pire encore avec elle. Il…" Elle perçut qu'il grimaçait. "J'étais trop jeune pour comprendre alors… Je pouvais les entendre… Il m'arrive de les entendre encore parfois dans ma mémoire… à présent je sais ce que tout ça voulait dire. Ma mère ne me l'a jamais dit mais elle n'a jamais vraiment pris soin de moi quand j'étais enfant non plus. J'ai ajouté tous ces éléments les uns aux autres, de ce que j'avais vu enfant et ce que j'avais dû faire en tant qu'adulte. Jetez-y une mesure de maturité et une pincée d'expérience, et voilà l'image que j'ai obtenue." Il soupira avec tristesse. "Je crois savoir pourquoi elle me négligeait tant. Elle a fait de son mieux mais cependant, ce n'était pas suffisant pour un enfant. Elle ne pouvait pas m'aimer si j'avais été le résultat de…"

Sa voix se perdit dans le silence qui les entourait. C'était là une blessure qui ne se refermerait jamais. Une cicatrice ouverte pour toujours dans son âme.

"Tout ça ne vous a pas empêché de me violer." Lorena retira sa main de la sienne une nouvelle fois et se leva.

"Vous êtes la première et unique personne à qui j'ai raconté tout ça," fit-il doucement. "Est-ce que je vous dégoûte ?"

_Je t'aime toujours, Severus. Inconditionnellement._

"J'ai besoin d'aller à la salle de bains à l'étage. Quant à votre question, je ne peux pas y répondre."

Il hocha la tête en silence._ Ca se comprend, son dégoût pour moi doit désormais égaler l'amour qu'elle éprouve pour moi._ La question était : lequel des deux l'emporterait sur l'autre ? "Laissez-moi vous y guider."

Lorena perçut bien qu'il n'accepterait pas une réponse négative. _Il vaut mieux accepter son aide_. Elle avait aussi senti qu'il voulait être en contact physique avec elle, qu'il en avait besoin. Elle le laissa lui prendre la main dans la sienne.

Ils montèrent à l'étage où il la guida vers la salle de bains. Lorena en avait assez entendu. Elle voulait se retrouver seule quelques minutes. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle voulait pleurer. Après ce qu'il venait de lui confesser, après tout ce qu'il avait déjà commis contre elle, comment pouvait-elle continuer à l'aimer ? Parce qu'elle l'aimait toujours. Elle ressentait de la compassion pour lui. Il n'avait pas été un enfant aimé – ses parents avaient été absents en tant que tels. Il avait été sexuellement abusé en tant que jeune adulte – par Bellatrix.

La vie n'avait pas été tendre pour lui alors. Cette vie d'espion était même encore plus rude pour lui – elle en avait été elle-même témoin. D'où la raison pour laquelle il se montrait abusif envers ses étudiants – et envers elle-même. Elle le croyait quand il lui disait qu'il n'avait jamais parlé de tout cela à quiconque – pas même à Lucius, d'après ce qu'elle avait surpris entre les deux hommes la nuit dernière.

Elle sentit des larmes lui couler le long des joues et elle se pencha au-dessus du lavabo pour se jeter de l'eau sur la figure. Des larmes de compassion – pour lui. Elle remarqua que le miroir ne s'était pas adressé à elle – Severus avait dû jeter un sort dessus pour qu'il reste muet. Eh bien, la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin, c'était d'un miroir enchanté qui essayerait de la consoler.

"Lorena ! Est-ce que ça va ?" entendit-elle à travers la porte. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait dû passer bien trop de temps dans la salle de bains.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ouvrit seulement la porte et sortit, en espérant que son visage ne portait plus la moindre trace des violentes émotions qui l'avaient agitée quelques minutes auparavant. Puis elle sentit les bras de Severus autour d'elle. "Lorena… J'étais inquiet qu'il vous soit arrivé quelque chose à l'intérieur…"

Elle perçut par sa télépathie de contact qu'il avait besoin d'un contact physique. Qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit la bouche de l'homme sur son cou, qui parsemait sa peau de baisers désespérés. Elle tenta de le repousser mais il était plus fort qu'elle. Ses bras autour d'elle étaient semblables à un étau qui l'enserrait.

"Lâchez-moi, Severus, je vous en prie."

Ce qu'il fit. A ce moment, Lorena sentit un mouvement brutal dans ses entrailles. Elle vacilla. Severus la saisit pour la garder stable sur ses deux jambes. "Je crois que vous avez besoin d'une petite sieste, Lorena."

Elle hocha la tête. Il avait raison. Ils marchèrent vers les escaliers mais avant qu'ils ne quittent le palier, il lui murmura à l'oreille qu'elle pourrait faire sa sieste dans la chambre ici, au lieu de redescendre. Lorena accepta. Il ouvrit une porte et la guida à l'intérieur de la chambre.

La jeune sorcière ne réalisa pas immédiatement que la chambre où elle venait d'entrer était celle de Severus. Il l'aida à s'asseoir sur le lit. Lorena s'allongea, les mains sur le ventre. Severus s'assit sur le lit, à ses côtés. Il posa les mains sur le ventre de la sorcière. "Laissez-moi vous masser, pour que ce jeune homme à l'intérieur puisse vous laisser en paix."

Elle le laissa faire. Ses mains avaient le pouvoir de calmer leur enfant, comme si le petit Alan reconnaissait les mains de son père. A moins que c'était là leur lien magique. Après quelques minutes, ses yeux se fermèrent et elle s'endormit. Severus la regarda pendant de longues minutes, un air affamé sur le visage, la lueur blanche du désir dansant dans ses yeux de charbon.

Il décida qu'il pourrait aussi faire la sieste. Il lui enleva les chaussures, puis les siennes, ainsi que sa redingote et s'allongea sur le lit, tout près d'elle, l'une de ses mains sur le ventre de Lorena. Il ne s'endormit pas tout de suite, il apprécia le moment de calme passé avec la femme qu'il désirait tellement tenir dans ses bras, à ses côtés, son visage presque enfoui dans les cheveux de la jeune sorcière, l'odeur de sa peau lui emplissant le nez. Elle sentait l'orange – les oranges qu'elle avait mangées à midi, moins d'une heure auparavant.

Environ une heure plus tard, Lorena se réveilla. Elle sentit un corps chaud à côté du sien. Toujours à moitié endormie, elle se blottit contre ce corps, elle s'y sentait si bien. Si protégée. Elle perçut qu'un bras en travers de la poitrine la tirait vers elle, plus près de ce corps chaud. Elle comprit alors qu'il s'agissait de Severus qui la tenait ainsi. C'était à la fois agréable et inquiétant.

Il l'avait tenue comme cela lorsqu'il l'avait… _Lorsqu'il m'avait violée_, se souvint-elle avec tristesse.

"Comment vous sentez-vous, Lorena ?" entendit-elle une voix riche et soyeuse lui murmurer à l'oreille.

"Mieux, merci."

Severus resserra son étreinte autour d'elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lorena pouvait sentir la bouche de l'homme sur son cou, sa tempe, sa pommette. Elle tenta de le repousser mais la sensation que lui apportaient ses baisers la rendit incapable de se mouvoir plus.

"Lâchez-moi, s'il vous plaît…" plaida-t-elle faiblement.

Severus ne répondit pas, il continuait à lui embrasser le cou, la tempe, le front, la joue, et pour finir, les lèvres. Ses baisers étaient cependant doux et tendres. Il essaya d'accéder à la bouche de la jeune femme avec sa langue mais elle refusa en détournant la tête.

"Lâchez-moi !"

Elle sentit que l'une des jambes de Severus se faufilait entre ses cuisses pour les lui ouvrir, ses poignets fermement emprisonnés dans les mains nerveuses de l'homme. Elle paniqua, l'horrible scène, quand il l'avait prise sans son consentement au début de l'année scolaire, lui revenant en mémoire. Pourtant, son baiser prit le contrôle d'elle. Elle se rendit à ce baiser. Il avait dû le percevoir car la pression sur les poignets de sa partenaire diminua. Ses mains quittèrent même ses poignets pour lui saisir les bras, puis les épaules, pour finir l'une sous la nuque, l'autre sur le visage.

"Je te désire, Lorena," fit-il doucement avant de lui embrasser la bouche dans un baiser profond. Leurs langues jouèrent ensembles, dans un duo sensuel, torride. Lorena gémit dans le baiser, ce qui poussa Severus à se déplacer sur elle, tout en faisant très attention de façon à ne pas blesser leur enfant.

Sa main quitta le visage de Lorena pour descendre. Il commença à lui caresser les seins. Elle avait de beaux seins désormais, plus ronds, plus plantureux, grâce à sa grossesse. Sa main était pleine et même plus encore. Il voulait l'y embrasser et lui faire un millier de choses qui la ferait crier pour en avoir un millier d'autres encore.

Sans baguette, en silence, Severus jeta le sort _Disvesto_. Lorena cria quand elle se sentit nue. "Non, Severus, s'il vous plaît… ne faites pas ça… je vous en prie…"

"Ne fais pas quoi ?" murmura-t-il, le désir évident dans la voix.

Lorena prit sa respiration. "Ne me… violez… pas…" Elle était sur le point de pleurer.

"Je veux seulement te donner du plaisir, Lorena. C'est la dernière fois que nous pourrons le faire avant que ne reprennent les cours. Laisse-moi te donner du plaisir."

Elle ne pouvait pas répondre. Ses larmes le firent pour elle à la place. Severus pouvait le voir mais il la désirait bien trop pour s'arrêter. Il continua à lui ravager la bouche de ses baisers profonds. Lorena s'accrocha à lui, tout en étant incapable de le repousser. Sa main quitta le sein de sa partenaire pour descendre plus bas, entre les cuisses. Elle gémit dans le baiser lorsqu'elle sentit ses doigts agiles sur son sexe, se perdre entre les lèvres, puis s'insérer doucement en elle, tandis que son pouce lui caressait le clitoris avec adresse.

"Non… je vous en prie… non…" protesta-t-elle alors qu'il la caressait encore plus fort. Severus continuait à l'embrasser, le mouvement de sa langue à l'intérieur de la bouche de Lorena reproduisant le mouvement de ses doigts à l'intérieur du vagin de la jeune femme. Il pouvait sentir qu'il l'amenait au plaisir. Elle était de plus en plus mouillée.

"Non, je ne veux pas !" parvint-elle à dire après avoir rompu le baiser.

Severus la fixa de son regard de charbon. "Tu dis « non » mais ton corps dit « oui », Lorena," ronronna-t-il. Il continua à l'amener à l'orgasme. Son regard était si intense sur le visage de Lorena. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir mais elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses joues, doux comme une agréable brise d'été. Il sentait l'orange aussi.

"Severus…"

"Jouis pour moi, Lorena !" Il la caressa encore plus fort. Il l'embrassa encore plus intensément. Rien que ce geste fut suffisant pour l'envoyer par-dessus bord. Elle gémit puissamment dans leur baiser, qu'il rompit lorsqu'elle cria de plaisir. "Tu es si belle quand tu jouis, Lorena !" fit-il d'un ton traînant et sensuel.

"Sev…"

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire plus. Il l'embrassa profondément, noyant son propre prénom dans leur baiser. Ils finirent le baiser très tendrement. Lorena avait l'impression que le Severus Rogue qui l'avait déflorée et qu'elle avait aimé dans la caverne, était revenu. Pour son plus grand plaisir.

"Tu as aimé ?" demanda-t-il de sa voix soyeuse, rendue encore plus profonde avec l'excitation sexuelle.

La bouche de Lorena s'ouvrit mais rien n'en sortit. Elle était captivée.

"Tu as aimé ?" demanda-t-il encore une fois.

Il lui fallut de longues secondes avant qu'elle puisse répondre. Non, elle ne pouvait pas avoir aimé. Pourtant, la preuve en était là. Son corps l'avait trahie sans vergogne. Elle ferma les yeux.

"Je prendrai ça pour un « oui » alors," murmura-t-il, toujours de sa voix caressante.

Il jeta le sort _Disvesto_ sur lui-même. Désormais, ils étaient tous les deux nus dans son lit. Lorena essaya de se dégager de son corps sur le sien quand elle sentit le contact direct. "Je vous en prie… Professeur… non…"

"Je préfère quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom, Lorena," fit-il doucement.

"Je vous en prie, Severus… lâchez-moi…" Elle se tortilla sous lui encore plus.

Ce qui eut sur lui l'effet diamétralement opposé. Sa résistance l'excita encore plus. "Non, je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi. Je veux te donner plus que ça."

Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle ne souhaitait pas qu'on lui en donne plus que cela. Il bougea sur elle, attentif à son ventre. "Laisse-moi te donner plus de plaisir, Lorena. Tu aimes ça. Je vais t'en donner beaucoup."

Elle tenta de le repousser mais c'était trop tard… D'une seule poussée rapide, Severus s'inséra en elle, accueilli par son étroitesse chaude et humide. Elle était prête pour l'amour. Prête pour lui. Elle cria plus de surprise et de délice que de peur ou de douleur. Il la fit taire par un baiser sur la bouche. Il attendit qu'elle se fût habituée à sa présence en elle avant de reprendre ses coups de rein.

"Severus… Non… je ne veux pas… lâchez-moi…"

"Trop tard, Lorena, je suis en toi… J'ai vraiment besoin de toi, je te désire… Et tu désires ça aussi. Je peux le sentir que tu le veux autant que moi." Sa main prit la sienne pour la poser sur son épaule dans un geste tendre. Ses lèvres prirent celles de la jeune femme dans un baiser sensuel, sa langue lui ravageant la bouche avec avidité. Lorena ne pouvait que lui céder.

"Lâchez-moi…" dit-elle alors que ses jambes lui ceignirent les hanches, ses mains s'agrippèrent avec fièvre aux épaules de l'homme. Son corps la trahissait toujours. Son corps avait besoin de lui. Plus elle voulait qu'il s'arrête, plus son corps voulait qu'il persiste dans sa sensuelle possession d'elle.

Severus ne l'écoutait même pas, il continuait seulement à pousser en elle profondément tout en faisant attention. "J'aime faire l'amour avec toi, Lorena… c'est tellement bon avec toi… ma sorcière… ma seule et unique sorcière… tu es à moi… à moi seul… tu n'appartiens qu'à moi seulement…" A présent, il allait et venait en elle de plus en plus vite. "Je veux t'entendre crier que tu aimes ça, ce que je te fais… dis-moi que tu aimes ça ! Dis-le moi !"

Sa main lui saisit le visage pour l'obliger à répondre. Lorena prit sa respiration. "Oui…" murmura-t-elle. "Ne me faites pas mal…" Elle savait qu'il n'était pas en train de lui faire mal – il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle était tellement mouillée, tellement prête pour lui, tellement accueillante pour son désir. Parce qu'elle-même le désirait, lui. A la folie.

"Comment est-ce que tu aimes ça ? Dis-moi… dis-moi des choses obscènes… toi, ma petite sorcière, rien qu'à moi…" Il continua, la possédant complètement. Ses gémissements faisaient écho à ceux de la jeune femme, sa bouche lui ravageait la sienne par des baisers profonds et passionnés. Elle se sentit perdue et ce fut ce qui la perdit. Il rompit le baiser pour lui dire des obscénités qui tournaient autour du fait qu'elle était sa possession, sa propriété, sa sorcière. _La sienne_, elle était _sienne_ uniquement. Personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait la posséder.

Elle ferma les yeux, perdue dans les intenses vagues de plaisir en provenance de lui. Elle lui envoya de puissantes vagues d'amour. Elle sentit la démangeaison à son annulaire, qui venait des Serpents-d'Amour. L'anneau de Severus pendait de la chaîne qu'il portait autour du cou, se balançant en rythme avec son va-et-vient en elle. Alors qu'il poussait encore plus profondément en elle, son anneau entra en contact avec le cou et la joue de la jeune femme. Elle pouvait sentir aussi la démangeaison venant de l'anneau de Severus. Ses Serpents-d'Amour interagissaient avec elle, grâce aux vagues d'amour qu'elle envoyait alors. Comme si tout l'amour qu'elle donnait, lui était rendu au centuple. Cette découverte l'étonna. Cela voulait dire qu'il ressentait quelque chose de réellement fort pour elle sur le moment. C'était bien plus que le simple plaisir sexuel. C'était bien plus que de l'avidité ou du désir pour elle.

"Tu le désires, Lorena… autant que moi… Tu aimes ce que je suis en train de te faire maintenant…" fit Severus avant de lui reprendre les lèvres avec les siennes pour un baiser profond. Il lui mordilla doucement les lèvres avant que sa langue ne trouve la sienne pour un jeu sensuel, la possédant ainsi autant par ce baiser que par son sexe en elle.

Elle gémit et il grogna en réponse. A présent, il allait et venait puissamment en elle, percevant qu'elle était en route pour l'extase. Il voulait qu'elle jouisse. Il rompit le baiser. "Maintenant, jouis pour moi, sorcière ! Crie-le que tu aimes ça !" Il exprima son plaisir dans un grognement, poussant encore plus profondément en elle. Elle se tortillait toujours sous lui, ses bras essayant de le repousser tandis que ses jambes étaient bien écartées pour l'accueillir en elle.

"Dis-le moi que tu aimes ça !"

"Non… je vous en prie… non…" fit-elle. Il pensa qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle disait. Il pouvait voir qu'elle était littéralement ravie. "Je t'en prie… non… _n'arrête pas_…"

C'était là ce qu'il croyait qu'elle aurait pu dire. Il accéléra son rythme, sentant qu'elle était sur le point de jouir. "Crie-le, Lorena ! Je veux t'entendre le crier que tu aimes ça !"

Le bout de sa langue caressa la lèvre inférieure de Lorena dans une caresse audacieuse et torride. Ce fut suffisant pour la faire partir comme une fusée vers le paradis du bonheur sexuel. Elle hurla son prénom, qui finit par se perdre dans les profondeurs de sa gorge, dans un grognement animal qui dura pendant de longues, longues secondes. La jouissance de Severus suivit de près, dans un grondement animal profond et sonore, il expulsa sa semence en elle en de chaudes giclées, avant de finir par s'affaisser sur elle.

Ils demeurèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à haleter bruyamment après le plaisir qu'ils avaient donné et reçu. Severus fut le premier à reprendre en main les rênes de ses sens. Il prit la bouche de Lorena avec la sienne, très tendrement, insérant sa langue dans la bouche de sa partenaire, gentiment mais sensuellement. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant de longues minutes, leurs baisers interrompus par de douces obscénités qu'il lui murmurait tendrement – des obscénités qui exprimaient sa possessivité féroce.

Severus se sentait confortable sur Lorena. Elle était confortable, même enceinte. Il y songea brusquement, se retirant d'elle, anxieux de les avoir peut-être blessés tous les deux, elle et leur enfant. "Je suis désolée, Lorena, j'espère que je n'ai pas fait de mal au bébé."

Elle s'était sentie si bien dans ses bras qu'elle en avait oublié qu'elle était enceinte ! "Non, Severus, non, ça ira. Je vais bien, enfin je veux dire, nous allons bien, Alan et moi." Elle se mordit la lèvre. Cela allait être difficile de le quitter. Cette pensée la ramena à la réalité. "Je crois que je ferais mieux de prendre une douche."

"Nous ne sommes pas pressés."

"Que veux-tu dire ?"

"Nous pourrions partir seulement demain matin. Nous pourrions passer toute la nuit ici…" Sa voix reflétait tout le désir qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Mais aussi la tendresse et le désespoir.

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Severus. Tu as dit à Lucius Malefoy que tu devais rentrer à Poudlard. S'il tente de t'y joindre et qu'il découvre que tu n'y es pas, il pourrait avoir des soupçons."

Elle n'avait pas tort. Cependant, quelque chose murmurait à Severus que ce n'était pas là son unique motif pour quitter sa maison. Elle paraissait nerveuse. Elle sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre la salle de bains pour se doucher.

"Attends, Lorena !" l'appela Severus.

Elle s'arrêta net dans son élan. "Enfile ça, je ne veux pas que tu attrapes froid," dit-il tout en lui mettant sa propre robe de chambre sur les épaules, dans un geste prévenant.

Lorena se contenta de murmurer un remerciement. Il lui prit le menton entre ses doigts et lui posa un baiser délicat sur les lèvres. "Et si je venais te rejoindre sous la douche ?" demanda-t-il avec un ronronnement sensuel et lascif dans la voix.

"Non, Severus, je veux rentrer à Poudlard," finit-elle par dire. "J'ai besoin d'y aller." Elle savait bien ce qu'il se passerait s'il la rejoignait dans la douche. Ils passeraient le restant de la journée et même la nuit, à faire l'amour ici.

Non, si elle restait ici avec lui, elle savait que sa résolution de le quitter fonderait comme neige au soleil – le soleil resplendissant de leur désir respectif.

"Mais pourquoi faire ?"

"Je veux…" Les mots avaient du mal à sortir. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour lui écrire une lettre d'adieu. Une journée entière ne serait pas de trop, si l'on considère qu'elle aurait à y réfléchir, en plus de trouver un moyen de la lui faire parvenir. Elle ne souhaitait pas lui envoyer cette lettre trop tôt, de crainte qu'il ne lui fasse une scène dans la solitude des cachots de Serpentard. Non, elle lui ferait parvenir cette lettre lorsque les autres étudiants seraient revenus. Il ne pourrait ainsi pas l'atteindre aussi facilement. "Je veux vérifier les documents de ma grand-mère avant que le trimestre ne commence. Avec tout ce que je viens d'apprendre sur sa famille… ma famille…" dit-elle. "De plus, je crois que le Professeur Dumbledore serait ravi de connaître les informations que je suis parvenue à rassembler à ce sujet."

Elle sentit que l'esprit de Severus tentait de pénétrer le sien. Elle le ferma avec l'Occlumencie immédiatement. Il le perçut. "Tu es sûre que tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire… que tu aimerais me dire ?" _Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me cacher ?_

"Non," répliqua-t-elle froidement. "Lâche-moi, Severus."

Il la relâcha. "Je t'apporte tes vêtements," se contenta-t-il de dire.

"Merci."

Severus savait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle. Il se demanda ce que cela pouvait bien être et pourquoi. Qu'avait-il fait de mal cette fois-ci ? Il lui avait donné tout le plaisir qu'une femme était en droit de recevoir d'un homme – même d'un homme comme lui. Elle avait même hurlé son prénom au moment suprême. Il avait fait en sorte qu'elle soit comblée au-delà de toute attente, même si elle n'avait pas été très enthousiaste au début. Il était certain qu'elle avait aimé ce qu'ils venaient de faire, l'amour qu'ils venaient de faire. Il secoua la tête, perplexe. Il était aussi un peu vexé. Ce moment qu'ils avaient partagé avait été si exaltant, si heureux, il s'était senti si complet avec elle – en elle.

Severus apporta les vêtements de Lorena à la salle de bains. Elle se trouvait toujours dans la douche et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas l'y rejoindre pour une autre partie de plaisir. D'un mouvement de sa baguette, il permit au miroir enchanté de parler, afin qu'elle puisse recevoir de l'aide une fois sortie de la douche.

"Lorena, j'ai mis tes vêtements sur la chaise à côté de la serviette de bain. Oh, j'ai aussi ré-enchanté le miroir."

"Merci, Severus," dit-elle. Elle était touchée par ses petites attentions.

Il referma la porte derrière lui, le cœur lourd. Il lui aurait de nouveau fait l'amour avec joie, dans la douche. N'importe où dans sa maison. Il ne bandait pas mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour être de nouveau prêt pour l'amour. Rien qu'à la regarder nue, ses mains sur le corps de la jeune femme, et il serait de nouveau prêt pour elle, prêt à lui donner encore du plaisir.

Lorena s'asura qu'il fût parti avant de sortir de la douche. Le miroir enchanté la salua. "Vous ressemblez à une sorcière qui vient de passer un très bon moment avec un tendre et merveilleux sorcier," dit-il sans autre préambule.

Lorena fut surprise par ses paroles. Elle se contenta de rougir. Elle devait bien admettre que c'était vrai. Elle soupira. "Aidez-moi avec mes affaires," dit-elle.

"Vos vêtements sont sur la chaise près de la serviette de bain, comme l'a dit le Professeur Rogue," fit sèchement le miroir. "En fait, vous aviez raison. Etre gentil n'est pas la même chose qu'être beau."

Lorena avait oublié. "Pardon ?"

"La dernière fois que vous êtes venue ici, vous aviez dit que je ne devrais pas confondre être beau avec être gentil. C'est ce que vos aviez dit à propos du Professeur Rogue. Il est toujours plus laid que jamais mais je constate qu'il peut être gentil."

"Severus n'est pas laid !" fit Lorena sèchement au miroir. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait pris la défense du Professeur contre l'instrument magique. Elle soupira. "Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû vous crier dessus ainsi."

"Il n'y a pas de mal. Vous ne m'avez rien jeté à la vitre, contrairement à d'autres – et je ne parle pas ici du Professeur Rogue. Mon précédent propriétaire avait un certain tempérament malgré sa beauté." Une pause. "Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Aimez qui ?" demanda-t-elle d'un air absent.

"Le Professeur Rogue, bien évidemment !"

Lorena ne souhaitait pas répondre. Elle estima qu'un miroir, même enchanté, n'avait pas à recevoir de confidences. Par ailleurs, c'était vrai qu'il serait difficile de rompre avec Severus. "Aidez-moi à être décente, s'il vous plaît," dit-elle pour changer de conversation.

"Je prendrai donc ça pour un « oui » alors. C'est évident que vous l'aimez."

Elle parvint à s'habiller et le miroir l'aida avec son accoutrement et sa coiffure. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sortit de la salle de bains. Elle appela Severus qui était toujours dans la chambre, pour lui dire que la salle de bains était libre. Il prit ses habits et s'y rendit tandis qu'elle descendait les escaliers avec prudence.

Severus la rejoignit au rez-de-chaussée, complètement habillé. Elle était assise sur le sofa, un air pensif sur le visage. Il pouvait voir que quelque chose la minait. Il pensa qu'elle était sienne désormais – il lui avait prouvé qu'il pouvait être un amant tendre et prévenant, tel qu'il l'avait été dans la caverne. Pas l'homme brutal qui l'avait prise une fois contre son gré ou qui l'avait humiliée comme il l'avait fait récemment. Pas le violeur que Bellatrix avait décrit qu'il était. C'était vrai qu'elle l'avait déjà vu commettre ce crime mais c'était il y avait longtemps, comme il l'avait expliqué à Lorena.

Il posa une main sur son épaule, pour lui montrer qu'il était là. "Tu veux vraiment rentrer à Poudlard maintenant ? Nous pourrions rester ici pour la soirée, pour la nuit, Lorena. Nous pourrions lire, discuter ou faire l'amour ici. Ou simplement dormir ensembles, dans les bras l'un de l'autre."

Elle secoua la tête. Elle aurait aimé faire tout cela avec lui. Elle sentait bien qu'il était affamé de tendresse et de sa présence, même s'il n'était pas du genre à l'admettre. Cependant, elle avait pris une décision et elle s'y tenait. "Est-ce qu'on part maintenant ?"

Severus réalisa qu'elle était vraiment pressée de quitter sa maison. Il se demanda pourquoi. Il percevait bien que cette histoire de documents de familles ne constituait pas le véritable motif. Pourtant, il était conscient qu'il lui serait difficile de connaître la vraie raison. Elle avait fermé son esprit avec l'Occlumencie. Elle était devenue extrêmement douée dans cette branche particulière de la magie. _Grâce à moi,_ songea-t-il amèrement. C'était plus facile lorsqu'il pouvait accéder à son esprit et à ses souvenirs.

Il soupira en lui-même. "Allons-y alors." Il lui prit la main dans la sienne pour la guider vers l'entrée. Là, il prit la cape de la jeune femme et la mit sur ses épaules. Elle vérifia une dernière fois qu'elle avait bien sa baguette dans la manche droite, tandis qu'il faisait de même pour les malles réduites qui se trouvaient dans les poches de sa redingote. A son tour, il fit glisser sur ses propres épaules sa cape de voyage. En quelques minutes, ils étaient dehors. Il jeta de nouveau toute une série de gardes complexes sur sa maison.

Ils traversèrent la rue vers l'impasse sombre qu'ils utilisaient pour Transplaner. Une fois là, Severus la prit dans ses bras, l'enveloppant dans sa cape. Cependant, juste avant de partir, il lui prit la bouche avec la sienne dans un tendre baiser, sa langue rencontrant la sienne dans un contact doux mais sensuel. Quelque chose en son for intérieur lui susurrait que ce baiser serait le dernier – sans qu'il sache trop pourquoi.

_**

* * *

**_

J'espère avoir gardé Severus fidèle à lui-même, en montrant un côté sensuel et tendre de sa personnalité. Aussi, je crois que l'explication du pourquoi il s'est comporté violemment avec Lorena et de manière abusive avec les gens en général, s'intègre bien avec sa personnalité**_, telle que décrite dans les livres_**.

_**Tous ceux par ici qui sont des petits génies et des artistes en dessin et photomontage en tout genre, ne vous gênez pas d'utiliser mon travail pour stimuler votre imagination – je souhaite seulement que vous me donniez le lien qui y mène afin que je puisse y admirer vos œuvres et y laisser une revue.**_

_**Merci de laisser des revues ! Plein de revues ! ******__Les muses ont faim et moi j'ai besoin d'encouragements… Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire._


	91. Un marchandage bien Serpentard

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**91 – Un marchandage bien Serpentard **

Ils Transplanèrent dans ses appartements. Severus voulait encore l'embrasser mais elle s'échappa de ses bras. Le vide qu'elle laissa entre ses bras le blessa profondément en son âme. Il avait l'impression que le bref moment de bonheur qu'il avait partagé avec elle à l'Impasse du Tisseur, quelques instants auparavant, dans son lit, avait disparu. A jamais.

Il parvint à la rattraper cependant. "Où vas-tu ?"

"Je retourne à mon dortoir, Professeur."

Elle était revenue à une façon plus formelle de s'adresser à lui. Il ressentit comme un coup de poignard porté en son coeur. "Lorena… Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom ici, nous sommes seuls."

Il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit qu'elle ne désirait pas l'appeler ainsi. Pourquoi y aurait-il songé ? Elle avait aimé la façon dont il l'avait possédée dans sa chambre à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Severus savait qu'elle avait aimé ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas le genre de femme à feindre un orgasme. Il l'aurait senti.

Elle baissa les yeux. "De plus, j'ai votre malle dans ma poche."

"Rendez-la moi, je peux m'en occuper à partir de maintenant."

"Laissez-moi vous accompagner à votre dortoir. S'il vous plaît."

Lorena perçut qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser. "Très bien."

Severus la mena vers la salle commune de Serpentard, puis à son dortoir. Il saisit l'opportunité de vérifier que tout était en ordre dans la salle commune. Une fois dans son dortoir, il annula le sort de réduction sur la malle afin que Lorena puisse ranger ses affaires dans son armoire. Severus alluma aussi un feu dans la cheminée du dortoir, afin que la pièce soit chauffée pour la nuit.

La nuit. Il aurait aimé passer la nuit avec elle. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit le bras pour la presser tout contre lui. Elle fut surprise mais ne dit rien. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il l'embrassa passionnément. Elle le suivit dans son baiser.

"Lorena, je… Est-ce que tu voudrais passer la nuit… avec moi ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

Lorena dut se faire violence pour le refuser. "Non, Professeur. Je ne le veux pas. J'ai des choses à faire pour être prête pour demain. De plus, ai-je besoin de vous rappeler que vous devez voir le Directeur ?"

Elle employait toujours son titre malgré son invitation à utiliser son prénom. "Le Directeur peut attendre demain. Il ne nous a pas convoqués."

Elle soupira. "Non, je vous en prie." Lorena perçut qu'il n'était pas content. Elle se demanda pendant une seconde ou deux jusqu'où il serait prêt à aller pour l'avoir, elle. Est-ce qu'il l'obligerait à faire ce qu'il voulait ? Est-ce qu'il la prendrait sans son consentement ?

"Lorena… ce que je t'ai donné cet après-midi, à l'Impasse du Tisseur… je veux te le donner encore… ce soir."

Elle soupira. "Je ne veux pas, Professeur. Je suis fatiguée et je ne suis pas certaine que mon corps pourrait l'apprécier non plus. Mme Pomfresh m'avait dit que je devrais éviter les relations sexuelles quelque peu… brutales. Elle vous a dit la même chose, vous vous souvenez ?"

"Je peux te faire l'amour moins… brutalement, tu sais." _Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi ! Ou plutôt tout !_

Un air dubitatif passa sur son visage. "Vous, moins brutal ? Vous devez plaisanter, Professeur. Je ne le crois pas. Tôt ou tard, vous serez brutal."

"Tu as bien aimé ça, cet après-midi, même si c'était « brutal »."

"Vous avez profité de moi."

Severus la saisit pour l'attirer vers lui. "Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Ce n'était pas un viol. Tu as aimé ça, totalement. Tu le sais et je le sais aussi." Sur ces paroles, il lui prit la bouche dans un baiser profond. Lorena essaya de le repousser mais sans succès. Il ne cèderait pas et elle le laissa prendre possession de sa bouche, leurs langues jouant l'une avec l'autre dans une caresse torride. Ses baisers étaient comme l'alcool – ils lui faisaient perdre tous ses sens. Les bras de l'homme l'enveloppèrent dans une étreinte possessive.

Ils finirent par rompre leur baiser dans un soupir mutuel de satisfaction.

"Tu sais combien j'aime t'embrasser, Lorena," fit Severus.

Elle ne dit rien. Elle aimait l'embrasser aussi. Cela allait être difficile pour elle de le quitter. En son for intérieur, son cœur la faisait souffrir.

Il l'étreignit encore plus fort, enfouissant son visage dans les boucles noires et lourdes de la jeune femme. Elle sentait combien il pouvait être vulnérable à cet instant. Cela voulait dire qu'il s'ouvrait à elle, juste un peu, cependant suffisamment, pour qu'elle puisse l'atteindre. Comme si s'ouvrir à elle était un moyen de la garder, en lui montrant combien il lui faisait confiance au point de la laisser voir ses propres faiblesses. Elle se sentait émue. Severus Rogue, le redouté Maître des Potions à Poudlard, le Mangemort le plus craint, qui baissait sa garde, soumettant sa fragilité à elle ?

Non, ce n'était pas possible. C'était un leurre pour la faire venir dans son lit, une fois de plus. C'était là un piège dans lequel elle ne tomberait pas.

"Professeur, lâchez-moi. Je veux finir ce que j'ai à faire et après ça, nous irons voir le Directeur. S'il vous plaît."

Severus vit que rien ne pouvait la faire changer d'avis. Cette femme avait dû hériter son obstination de sa parenté Gaunt – d'après ce qu'avait raconté Lavinia Malefoy. Sans un mot, il la relâcha. "Je vous attends ici."

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Lui aussi pouvait se montrer têtu.

* * *

Ils allèrent voir le Directeur à son bureau. Dumbledore était là, comme s'il les attendait. Minerva McGonagall était présente, à prendre une tasse de thé avec le Directeur. Ils se saluèrent les uns les autres, se souhaitant une Bonne Année.

Dumbledore remarqua que quelque chose avait changé chez les deux personnes qui se tenaient à présent devant lui. Lorena était froide et distante tandis que Severus semblait amoureux fou. Il soupira en lui-même. _A-t-il fini par admettre ses sentiments pour elle ? Que s'est-il passé pour elle ?_ Le jeune sorcier semblait blessé, à aimer une jeune femme qui ne l'aimait pas. _L'histoire se répète_, songea le vieil homme. _Non, c'est impossible, Lorena ne peut pas ne plus l'aimer._ Il se demanda ce qui avait dû se passer entre eux alors. _Se serait-il comporté avec elle encore une fois de manière horrible ?_

Albus mit ses propres questions de côté dans un coin éloigné de son esprit et les invita tous les deux à s'asseoir. "Je suppose que vous avez des nouvelles pour moi, Lorena."

"Oui, en effet." Soudain, elle ne savait plus comment aborder le sujet. "J'ai lu les archives familiales. Vous avez dû remarquer un détail intéressant."

"Votre arrière-grand-mère était une Malefoy," fit doucement Albus.

"Oui. Cependant, j'ai appris d'autres détails intéressants au Manoir des Malefoy," ajouta Lorena.

Dumbledore se leva de son bureau pour rejoindre la jeune sorcière, devant elle. "C'est donc la raison pour laquelle vous y êtes allée. Pour obtenir plus d'informations sur ce lien de parenté."

"Rien ne vous échappe, Professeur," fit Lorena dans un sourire. "Oui, je peux vous le dire maintenant. En plus d'avoir aimé jouer pour eux, j'ai réussi à connaître la véritable nature de ce lien de parenté."

"Vous avez pris des risques insensés pour ce faire, Mlle Nottingham," railla Severus.

"Ce que j'ai appris en valait largement la peine, Professeur," répliqua froidement Lorena.

"Et qu'avez-vous appris, et de qui surtout ?" demanda Dumbledore.

"Nous avons eu la chance de manger à la même table qu'une certaine Mme Lavinia Malefoy. C'est la tante de Lucius Malefoy."

"C'est la sœur de feu Abraxas Malefoy, le père de Lucius," ajouta Severus. "Elle est très bavarde. Mlle Nottingham n'a eu aucun mal à la faire parler. Cette vieille sorcière est un vrai moulin à paroles," acheva-t-il dans un sarcasme.

"Ce fut un trait de son caractère qui nous a été bien utile," dit Lorena. "A présent, venons-en au lien de parenté. Calpurnia Malefoy, mon arrière-grand-mère, était sa tante. La sœur de son père Brutus. Elle a épousé Thaddeus Gaunt – ce qui fut effectivement confirmé par Lavinia Malefoy."

"Fantastique !" s'exclama Albus. "Je constate que vous avez utilisé toute cette ruse de Serpentard à bon escient, Lorena," ajouta le vieux sorcier. _Cette fille ferait une bonne espionne. Ou du moins, elle sait comment récolter des informations._

"Bien évidemment, j'ai joué la née-moldue innocente et fascinée, désireuse d'en savoir plus sur toutes ces histoires de familles sang-purs," continua Lorena. "Le reste est venu tout seul."

"On dirait que vous saviez comment amener cette conversation là où vous le souhaitiez," fit Minerva. "Aviez-vous bu de la potion _Felix Felicis_, Mlle Nottingham ?"

Lorena sourit dans sa direction. "Non, je vous promets que non. Ce ne fut rien que de la pure ruse de Serpentard, comme l'a dit le Directeur."

"Je suppose que nous avons toutes les informations dont nous avons besoin alors. Merci, Lorena," fit Albus.

"Ce n'est pas la seule chose que j'ai apprise, Monsieur le Directeur," fit Lorena – son ton était subitement devenu plus froid.

"Que voulez-vous dire ?"

"Ce que je veux dire… Pourquoi m'avez-vous caché le fait que les Gaunts… étaient les descendants de Salazar Serpentard, Monsieur le Directeur ?" Son ton était à présent glacial. "Parce que vous étiez au courant de ce fait, n'est-ce pas ? Monsieur ?"

Le vieux sorcier échangea un regard avec Minerva et Severus. Il exhala un profond soupir. "Certes. Je voulais vous le dire plus tard, Lorena. Vous vous rappelez lorsque vous vouliez en savoir plus sur l'Héritier de Serpentard ?"

"Oh, oui. Je sais déjà qui est cet Héritier – je l'ai su dès l'instant où j'ai visité ce souvenir de Morfin Gaunt dans votre Pensine. Le problème est que… son neveu n'est plus _l'unique_ Héritier de Serpentard, comme il s'était défini dans ce souvenir. Nous sommes deux autres, et bientôt, trois." Elle posa une main sur son ventre. "Mon père, moi, et mon enfant à naître. En plus du fils de Merope Gaunt. Aussi connu sous le nom de… Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Minerva sursauta bien qu'elle fût au courant de la lignée de Voldemort. Severus affichait un air en colère sur ses traits. Albus était concentré sur Lorena. Seule la jeune femme semblait sereine devant cette révélation.

"Ce qui fait de moi une parente éloignée du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de Lucius Malefoy," continua-t-elle. "Je crois que j'ai commencé à comprendre pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres en a après moi. Tout comme il en avait après le frère et la sœur de mon père, puis après ma grand-mère. A présent, c'est après moi qu'il coure. Il considère probablement mon père comme un Cracmol, ce qui expliquerait qu'il le laisserait tranquille." Une pause. "Maintenant, vous ne pouvez plus rien me cacher, Monsieur le Directeur. Un jour ou l'autre, je découvrirai la vérité. Vous devez compter sur moi."

A ces mots, Severus grimaça. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se retrouve en danger. Bon, elle l'avait déjà été – et il y avait contribué, quand il l'avait amenée auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Rien que pour cela, il s'en blâmerait pour le reste de ses jours.

"Cependant, je ne crois pas qu'il vous poursuivra uniquement pour cette raison," fit calmement Dumbledore. "Il est aussi après vos pouvoirs, ne l'oubliez pas."

"C'est vrai, bien que je ne me fasse aucune illusion quant à ce qu'il me fera une fois qu'il aura obtenu ces fameux pouvoirs," fit Lorena. "Il m'a dit, à notre rencontre à Halloween, qu'il aura mes pouvoirs et que je serai morte." Elle ne semblait pas être effrayée par cette perspective. Severus songea qu'elle envisageait cet avenir soit comme improbable ou très théorique. "Depuis combien de temps étiez-vous au courant de ma lignée et de ma parenté avec Salazar Serpentard ?"

Dumbledore prit une profonde inspiration. "Depuis l'instant où j'ai pris conscience que vous étiez une Fourchelang. La caractéristique de Serpentard." Une pause. "En fait, j'ai eu des doutes sur votre ascendance à partir de ce moment-là. J'ai pris conscience qu'il devait y avoir un lien entre vous et Serpentard le Fondateur. C'est juste que je n'arrivais pas à relier les points entre vous deux. Salazar Serpentard a vécu il y a un millier d'années. Ca fait un sacré fossé à combler. Il y avait bien cette histoire de sorcière qui aurait été la mère du Sheriff de Nottingham mais je sentais que c'était là une impasse. C'est pourquoi je voulais connaître le nom de jeune fille de votre grand-mère. Mon intuition fut confirmée lorsque j'ai appris qu'elle s'appelait « Gaunt »."

Lorena baissa les yeux. L'entière vérité, enfin. "Qu'est-ce que nous devrions faire maintenant ?" demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Severus s'interposa. "Elle doit continuer à faire comme si elle était toujours une née-moldue. Nous ne pouvons pas révéler sa véritable ascendance maintenant."

"Tom aura sûrement des doutes et il croit toujours que vous êtes bien informé, Severus. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de faire éclater votre couverture," fit Dumbledore d'un ton ferme.

"Peut-être que Severus pourrait le dire à Voldemort, Albus," fit Minerva. "Tandis que nous pourrions garder cette information secrète pour le reste des étudiants et du personnel. Moins de gens sont au courant, plus ce sera sûr."

Severus approuva de la tête. "Il se peut que Lucius ait eu une conversation avec sa tante, qui a fourni toutes les informations que nous venons de vous donner. Ou pas. Alors que je suis supposé savoir car j'étais en présence de Mlle Nottingham quand elle a rassemblé ces informations auprès de la vieille Malefoy. Personnellement, je ne crois pas qu'il tuera Mlle Nottingham parce qu'elle se trouve être l'autre Héritière de Serpentard. Il veut bien trop ses pouvoirs pour la tuer maintenant."

Albus Dumbledore semblait réfléchir. "Mlle Nottingham, est-ce que vous réalisez qu'une fois que Voldemort sera au courant de votre ascendance, il pourra vous arriver n'importe quoi ?"

"Oui, Professeur."

"Vous ne serez pas seule. Severus vous protègera encore plus étroitement qu'auparavant. Ce qui veut dire que vous ne seriez probablement plus autorisée à sortir du château jusqu'à ce que vous accouchiez et même après cela."

"Je suis prête, Professeur," fit-elle calmement.

"Ce qui veut dire que vous ferez _tout_ ce que Severus ou moi pourront vous demander de faire. Ce n'est pas négociable. Je dois avoir votre parole à ce sujet."

Ces paroles rappelèrent à Severus un Serment qu'il avait dû prêter il y avait bien longtemps. Il espéra que le Directeur n'exigerait pas la même chose à la jeune femme.

"Vous avez ma parole à ce sujet, devant témoins. Je peux même prêter un Serment de Sorcier si vous le souhaitez. Cependant, à une condition."

Albus la regarda, stupéfait. "Votre parole me suffira. Mais de quelle condition il s'agit ?"

"Je veux que mon père soit lui aussi protégé."

Severus voulait sourire méchamment. Marchander ainsi la protection de son père ! C'était malin, très malin. _Aussi manipulatrice que le vieux._ Il était fière d'elle – elle était une vraie Serpentarde.

Albus soupira. "C'est une question grave. D'après ce que vous nous avez dit, soit il reste en prison et la question de sa sécurité est par conséquent résolue. Soit il est libéré provisoirement et sa sécurité doit être réglée. Nous ne le laisserons pas tomber. Il sera protégé."

"Est-ce que j'ai votre parole sur ça ? Professeur ?" demanda Lorena subitement, uniquement mue par son instinct.

"Vous avez ma parole, Lorena," dit le vieux sorcier. "L'Ordre du Phénix, notre organisation anti-Voldemort et anti-Mangemort, veillera à ce qu'il soit protégé si le besoin s'en fait sentir. Cependant, je veux que vous soyez bien consciente que nous sommes en guerre et comme dans toutes les guerres, il y a des pertes. Nous nous efforçons d'avoir le moins de pertes possible de notre côté, mais ce n'est pas garanti. Vous devez l'accepter."

"Je l'accepte, Professeur. Je n'oublie pas que je pourrais bien finir au nombre de ces pertes, ainsi que mon enfant," fit-elle fraîchement. "Au moins, je connais la vérité. Si je dois mourir, désormais je sais pour quelle raison."

Severus l'observa attentivement. Elle n'avait pas versé une seule larme. Elle s'était comportée d'une manière très analytique, avec beaucoup de sang-froid. Il pensa qu'elle possédait le type de courage que démontraient les Serpentards. Il aimait cela.

Dumbledore hocha la tête. "Certes." Une pause. "Vous pouvez tous disposer. Oh, Lorena…" Il sourit. "Merci encore pour ces précieuses informations. Pas plus tard qu'hier, je me demandais encore comment je pourrais faire pour les obtenir alors que vous aviez déjà tout prévu."

"De rien, Professeur," fit Lorena tout en se levant. "Je vais retourner à mon dortoir." C'était là une façon de dire à Severus qu'elle ne passerait pas la soirée avec lui, malgré le tendre moment qu'ils avaient partagé à l'Impasse du Tisseur.

Severus le comprit bien. Son cœur était lourd. Il parvint à n'en rien montrer, bien évidemment. Il lui prit le bras pour la ramener vers le domaine de Serpentard.

Une fois là, il essaya une dernière fois, si elle était d'accord pour passer la nuit avec lui dans ses appartements, dans son lit. Il invoqua même la protection encore plus rapprochée dont elle avait besoin, que démentit Lorena – elle était en sécurité dans tout le château. Elle entra dans la salle commune sans une autre parole pour lui, fermant la porte derrière elle. Quelque part, c'était comme si elle avait refermé la porte de son cœur sur lui.

_**

* * *

**_

Encore du bon marchandage à la Serpentard, avec une Lorena qui fait preuve de ruse et de manipulation, en particulier pour obtenir la protection de son père. Vas-y, ma fille, vas-y !

_**Je joue toujours avec les sentiments et les besoins de Severus – une fois de plus, qu'est-ce que je ne lui fais pas faire. Je suis d'accord avec JKR, lorsqu'elle dit de lui qu'il est un vrai cadeau en tant que personnage. Il est si patient avec tout ce que je luis fais subir. Il aurait déjà dû me lancer un maléfice bien méchant pour tout ça. MDR **_

_**Je sais, je suis cruelle – je ne suis pas un cadeau comme auteur ! MDR**_

_**Merci de laisser des revues ! Plein de revues ! J'en ai besoin, les muses aussi.**_

_**

* * *

**_

sevy : qui a laissé hier soir une revue à laquelle je ne peux répondre, pour le chapitre 90 : cette fic est la traduction de mon histoire originale écrite en anglais, et qui est terminée. Donc, je posterai la traduction de l'histoire dans son intégralité. Qu'on se rassure, il n'y aura pas de frustration à l'horizon car elle sera publiée en entier, jusqu'au dernier chapitre, le No. 138. Et merci pour la revue sympa !


	92. Les vertus de la mousse au chocolat

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**92 – Les vertus de la mousse au chocolat**

Severus Rogue n'était pas le genre d'homme à abandonner facilement la partie. Il était un individu plutôt entêté – surtout sur les questions qui lui importaient le plus.

Que Lorena lui importait _au plus haut point_ était un euphémisme.

Bien entendu, il ne lui avait pas été difficile d'accéder à son dortoir. Il l'avait trouvée en train de lire les archives familiales, assise sur le sofa devant un feu flamboyant dans la cheminée. Elle l'avait entendu entrer dans le dortoir malgré son habitude de marcher d'un pas furtif.

"Professeur Rogue ?"

"Oui, c'est moi, Lorena. Personne ne vous a dit auparavant de ne jamais tourner le dos à la porte ?"

"Je savais que c'était vous. J'ai reconnu votre pas."

_Bien évidemment._ Elle était la seule personne qu'il ait jamais rencontrée capable de détecter et reconnaître son pas. Blâmez l'ouïe fine d'une personne magique pour cela. Il se rapprocha d'elle. "Puis-je m'asseoir avec vous ?"

"Bien sûr."

"Vous travaillez toujours sur vos archives familiales ?"

"Oui. J'ai trouvé ceci." Elle lui tendit un bout de parchemin. Un arbre généalogique était dessiné qui liait les trois familles ensembles – les Malefoy, les Gaunt, les Nottingham. "Je pense que ça résume assez bien la situation."

Il parcourut le parchemin. "Oui, en effet. Je constate que votre esprit analytique et bien organisé travaille à plein régime. Lorena, c'est presque l'heure du dîner. Je veux que vous mangiez correctement, avec un repas décent. Ca vous dirait de vous joindre à moi ?"

Lorena voulait l'envoyer promener, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'une mère poule dans le château. Cependant, Elle changea d'avis. Il avait été courtois, et même… prévenant, si cela pouvait qualifier un homme tel que Severus Rogue. "Oui, mais je me sens si bien ici, je ne veux pas aller ailleurs."

"Ce n'est pas un problème, Lorena. Je peux demander à un elfe de maison de nous apporter quelque chose à manger ici. Il arrive que j'apprécie ce feu aussi, il fait bon ici."

"Faites comme chez vous alors, Professeur," fit-elle gentiment.

Severus lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait manger. Lorena n'était pas difficile, sauf qu'elle insista pour avoir un dessert particulier. "Je veux une mousse au chocolat. Celle préparée à Poudlard est la meilleure que j'ai jamais mangée. Même celle de ma grand-mère n'était pas aussi bonne. Et j'adorais la sienne quand je vivais avec elle, ce qui en dit long."

Severus sourit moqueusement. "Une envie de femme enceinte, je suppose."

"On peut dire ça comme ça."

Severus appela un elfe de maison et demanda à la petite créature d'apporter ce qui était prévu au dîner pour ce soir, pour deux personnes, plus une mousse au chocolat. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'elfe de maison revint avec leur repas. Severus invoqua une petite table où fut servi le dîner.

Ils prirent leur repas ensemble, la plupart du temps en silence, un silence parfois interrompu par une question ou bien une remarque sur les archives familiales ou encore sur la reprise des cours le lendemain. Ils passèrent un moment aimable. Severus – à son habituelle façon Serpentarde – avait espéré la ramener à de meilleurs sentiments envers lui et peut-être même plus – la ramener à son lit.

L'elfe de maison emporta les vestiges du repas vers la cuisine après avoir servi la mousse au chocolat. Lorena se lécha les lèvres d'avance. Ce geste seul fit que Severus souhaita goûter encore plus à elle. Lorsqu'elle entama son dessert, il regretta qu'elle l'ai commandé… il n'était pas certain de pouvoir se contenir.

Inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur l'homme assis à ses côtés, Lorena mangea avec appétit. La cuillère entrait et sortait de sa bouche dans un mouvement sensuel, ses lèvres serrées dessus comme pour ne pas perdre une seule goutte de chocolat. Cette vision fit que Severus ne tarda pas à sentir sa chair d'homme se durcir. Oh, comme il aurait aimé que son sexe soit traité de la même manière maintenant par la bouche de la jeune femme !

Il pouvait voir le bout de la langue de Lorena sur la cuillère, léchant le chocolat. Il voulait sentir cette même langue sur ses propres lèvres, sur sa propre langue, sur son propre sexe, le léchant de la même manière.

Les yeux fermés, elle gémit son appréciation pour son dessert – un gémissement de délice qui n'était pas si différent de ceux qu'elle avait poussés plus tôt cet après-midi, quand ils avaient fait l'amour. Severus la dévorait de son regard de braise. Bientôt, il se surprit à se lécher les lèvres, comme s'il savourait la jeune femme d'avance.

"Je n'ai jamais mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon que ça dans toute ma vie," murmura-t-elle dans un soupir de satisfaction.

"Vraiment ?" demanda-t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme. En son for intérieur, il espéra qu'elle ne faisait que plaisanter.

Lorena avait dû percevoir son train de pensées d'une manière ou d'une autre. Lentement, elle tourna la tête vers lui. Elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire. "Oh, je veux dire en termes de nourriture." Elle venait de réaliser combien sa phrase avait dû paraître équivoque. Elle devait se montrer plus prudente. "A quoi pensiez-vous donc, Professeur ?" demanda-t-elle moqueusement, parfaitement consciente de ce qu'il pourrait avoir eu en tête alors. "Je crois que je pourrais vivre sans homme, mais pas sans chocolat," fit-elle avant de revenir à son dessert – non sans une touche coquine de provocation.

Quelque part, ce commentaire le blessa. Il signifiait qu'elle pourrait vivre sans lui, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait dit à propos de son amour inconditionnel pour lui. Severus détourna le regard d'elle. _Pas étonnant qu'elle te rejette, après tout ce que tu lui as fait !_ Il n'avait personne d'autre que lui à blâmer après tout. _Pourtant, cet après-midi, elle a aimé ce que tu lui as fait !_

Lorena s'attendait à une remarque blessante de la part de l'homme assis à ses côtés. Mais elle ne vint pas. Par leur lien, elle perçut qu'il était triste, très triste. Vulnérable. Si peu sûr de lui. Elle l'avait blessé et ce n'était pas le but. En fait, elle avait été surprise qu'il demeurât silencieux. Elle était habituée à ses paroles acerbes. Mais son silence en disait plus long que des paroles. Il en disait beaucoup. Le blesser était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait, cependant elle savait que ce qu'elle lui réservait, avec la lettre, finirait par lui faire du mal. Elle se sentait coupable – à l'avance.

"Severus…" l'appela-t-elle doucement. "Est-ce que vous en voulez avec moi ?" dit-elle avec toute la sensualité qu'elle pouvait rassembler et exprimer par la voix.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait penser que je pourrais en vouloir ?" lui répliqua-t-il durement.

Lorena lui sourit avec douceur. "Parce que…" Sa lèvre inférieure trembla légèrement. Du chocolat l'avait colorée d'une nuance plus foncée. "Parce que je sais que vous aimez… _ça_…" Sa voix descendit jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un murmure, pourtant elle conservait toute sa qualité de vibrante sensualité. « _Ca_ » pouvait signifier tellement de choses, contenir tellement de choses…

Les yeux de Severus se posèrent sur la bouche de Lorena. Elle avait dit « ça », un « ça » qui ne faisait pas référence au chocolat, mais bien à autre chose. C'était là une ouverture évidente qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser, que ses sens ne pouvaient pas refuser. Il se rapprocha d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir faire mais elle sentit la force de sa présence.

Il plongea un doigt dans la coupelle contenant la mousse au chocolat pour en prendre un peu. Il voulait lui mettre du chocolat sur la bouche mais les lèvres de la jeune femme avaient senti son doigt. Lorena commença à lui sucer le doigt. Il s'arrêta. Les yeux fermés, elle enroulait sa langue autour du doigt de Severus dans un mouvement sensuel.

"Oh, Lorena…" fit-il doucement, la voix ruisselante de désir charnel. Il l'imagina en train de lui sucer le bout de son sexe – non, tout son sexe, en entier, sur toute sa longueur. Ses lèvres laissèrent échapper un grognement, comme si elle lui suçait réellement le sexe. Il sentait qu'il bandait maintenant. "Oh, Lorena…"

Severus enleva son doigt. Il le replongea dans la mousse au chocolat, avant d'en mettre sur les lèvres de Lorena. Elle le lécha. "Non, ne fais pas ça, Lorena…" dit-il avant d'en remettre sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Cette fois, elle comprit ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire et ne bougea plus. Il en mit plus encore, jusqu'à ce que les lèvres de sa compagne soient complètement recouvertes de chocolat.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, Severus la regarda, ses yeux de charbon brûlant de la flamme blanche du désir. "Oui… j'aime _ça_…" lui murmura-t-il de cette voix rauque qu'était la sienne quand elle trahissait sa convoitise charnelle. Lentement, très lentement, il commença à lui lécher les lèvres de sa propre langue, y goûtant le chocolat avec un plaisir évident. Lorena resta immobile, émoustillée par sa caresse audacieuse et sensuelle. Il lui suça la lèvre inférieure, y savourant le chocolat. Elle gémit dans le baiser langoureux. "Oui, la mousse au chocolat a un bien meilleur goût sur tes lèvres, Lorena," fit-il une fois qu'il lui eut nettoyé la bouche de sa langue. "Mais je suis sûr qu'elle a encore meilleur goût sur ta langue. Donne-moi ta langue."

Lorena obéit – elle semblait avoir perdu – non, remis – toute sa volonté à lui. Severus trempa son doigt encore dans la mousse au chocolat, avant d'en mettre sur le bout de la langue de Lorena. "N'avale pas," murmura-t-il. Quelques secondes plus tard, il goûta le chocolat, sa propre langue le suçant sur celle de sa partenaire, avant de la glisser dans la bouche de Lorena pour un baiser plus profond.

Lorena gémit dans le baiser. Ce baiser avait un goût de chocolat et c'était si bon, si bon. Cet homme la rendait folle. Ses baisers la rendaient folle. Il savait comment la rendre folle avec ses baisers. Il pouvait se montrer aussi créatif avec ses baisers, qu'avec ses sorts ou ses potions. "Severus…" parvint-elle à murmurer quand ils rompirent le baiser.

"Est-ce que tu pourras toujours dire que tu pourrais vivre sans homme, mais pas sans chocolat, après ça ?"

Lorena ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de tremper un doigt dans la coupelle de mousse au chocolat. Elle voulait lui en mettre sur les lèvres mais elle rata sa cible d'une certaine manière. Le menton et la mâchoire inférieure de Severus se retrouvèrent barbouillés de chocolat, avant qu'elle ne parvienne à en mettre sur ses lèvres. Elle commença à lui lécher la joue, puis le menton, pour finir par ses lèvres, goûtant à son tour le chocolat sur lui.

Severus la laissa faire. La langue de la jeune femme sur sa peau était si douce, si sensuelle. C'était là un moment magique qu'il ne souhaitait pas arrêter ou briser, pas même avec une remarque sarcastique. En fait, aucune remarque sarcastique ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il n'avait rien d'autre que le goût du chocolat dans la bouche et la sensation des lèvres et de la langue de Lorena sur sa peau.

Une fois qu'elle l'eut nettoyé du chocolat dont elle lui avait barbouillé la joue et le menton, Lorena continua en lui suçant les lèvres, le bout de sa langue lui caressant délicatement la bouche, en en dessinant le contour avec une sensualité absolue.

Lorena se sépara de lui. Son regard gris pâle et vide toujours fixé sur lui, elle trempa à nouveau un doigt dans la mousse au chocolat. "Donne-moi ta langue, Severus."

Il obéit. Il était surpris de constater qu'il pouvait lui céder aussi facilement. Le redouté Maître des Potions à Poudlard, le très craint Mangemort, l'espion de deux des plus puissants sorciers de son temps, était en train de rendre les armes face à une jeune femme de 18 ans, enceinte et aveugle, une de ses étudiantes qui plus est. Tout simplement, sans dire un mot, sans faire d'esclandre. Avec un plaisir total.

Elle fit attention cette fois à mettre de la mousse au chocolat sur la langue de son partenaire, sans lui barbouiller le bas du visage. "Ne bouge pas, s'il te plaît," fit-elle doucement. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle goûta seulement le chocolat sur sa langue avec la sienne. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, leur baiser s'approfondissant dans une étreinte langoureuse.

"Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question précédente," dit-il après qu'ils eurent rompu leur baiser. "Est-ce que tu pourras toujours dire que tu pourrais vivre sans homme, mais pas sans chocolat, après ça ?"

Les lèvres de Lorena s'entrouvrirent. Elle mesura les implications de sa question et celles de sa réponse. "Je ne sais pas, Severus. Mais…"

"Mais ?"

"A présent, la mousse au chocolat n'aura plus jamais le même goût. Plus jamais du tout. Je…" _Je t'aime, Severus, mais je ne peux rien faire de toi. Je t'aime mais je ne peux pas vivre avec toi._ _Bien que je ne peux vivre sans tes baisers. _"J'ai vraiment adoré mon dessert, Severus." Elle détourna le visage de son regard pénétrant. Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer sa tristesse bien qu'elle suspectât qu'il l'avait perçue.

_J'adorerais être ton dessert, ma douce Lorena… ou bien toi, que tu sois le mien._

Severus sentit qu'elle ne désirait pas aller plus loin avec lui. Non, il ne se comporterait pas avec elle comme il l'avait fait auparavant, prenant d'elle ce qu'il estimait être sien de plein droit. Il musela son instinct de possession. Il devrait attendre. Après tout, il avait déjà eu beaucoup d'elle plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

Severus lui prit la cuillère et la coupelle de mousse au chocolat des mains. "J'ai apprécié ce dessert avec toi aussi. Finissons-le ensemble alors." Il avala une cuillerée. "Ouvre la bouche, Lorena."

Ce qu'elle fit, ayant compris son intention. Il lui donna une cuillerée de chocolat, qu'elle avala avec délice. Ils terminèrent la coupelle, en en partageant le contenu, tour à tour, en silence, sauf pour les quelques gémissements de plaisir que les lèvres de Lorena exhalaient.

Severus la désirait comme un fou. Il se savait possessif avec elle, à un degré qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant avec une femme – pas même avec Lily. A présent, il devait admettre que l'homme possessif qu'il était, était devenu un homme possédé par elle. Non, Il ne laisserait pas cette histoire se terminer ainsi. Il était prêt à tout faire pour elle. _Tout_. Ce mot réveilla un souvenir dans sa mémoire. Un souvenir amer.

_Je mentirais pour toi. Je me battrais pour toi. Je mourrais pour toi. Tout ce que je ferais, c'est pour toi que je le ferais._

_**

* * *

**_

Bon, d'accord, j'ai utilisé le symbolisme érotique du chocolat, déjà évoqué dans l'un des tous premiers chapitres de cette histoire, quand Severus avait expliqué à Lorena que le chocolat était un ingrédient utilisé dans les potions de désir – relisez le Chapitre 6, "De l'amour et du désir" – car c'est bien de cela dont il s'agit. La boucle est bouclée en quelque sorte.

_**Dans ce chapitre aussi, ils partagent tous les deux une sorte de rituel, sur un même pied d'égalité. Ils se font les mêmes choses l'un à l'autre, en partenaires égaux, alors qu'auparavant, Severus semblait toujours contrôler et dominer leur relation. Certes, il est et reste un mâle Dominant… mais tout de même – ici, il semble abandonner une partie de ce contrôle à Lorena. Quel changement ! Malgré la décision de Lorena de le quitter, cette scène montre combien est puissant le lien qui perdure entre eux. **_

_**Inutile de dire que j'ai adoré écrire cette scène. Le chocolat n'est pas uniquement un bon remède après une mauvaise rencontre avec un Détraqueur, c'est aussi un excellent carburant pour écrire – puissant et efficace contre l'angoisse de la page blanche. Quand j'étais à l'université, je ne pouvais pas faire un examen sans ma tablette de chocolat sous la main. Cette dépendance ne s'est pas arrangée avec le temps...**_

_**Merci de laisser des revues ! Ca aide aussi bien que le chocolat. N'oubliez pas que les muses ne se nourrissent pas de chocolat mais des revues et il faut les nourrir, ces filles !**_


	93. La lettre

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**93 – La lettre**

Severus passa l'heure suivante avec elle dans le dortoir. Il n'osait plus la toucher – sinon, il l'aurait tout simplement traînée vers son lit et l'y aurait prise, là. Avec ou sans son consentement. Quand il se rendit compte qu'elle ne ferait pas le moindre pas dans sa direction, malgré les baisers sensuels qu'ils venaient d'échanger avec la mousse au chocolat, il laissa tomber – temporairement.

Une fois dans ses appartements, Severus dut reconnaître qu'il avait presque fui. Il était conscient qu'il aurait été capable de la prendre quoi qu'il arrive. Il l'avait déjà fait. S'il avait cédé à sa tentation, leur relation aurait été définitivement brisée entre eux deux. Il valait mieux attendre une occasion plus propice.

Lorena plaça des gardes sur la porte une fois qu'elle se fut assurée qu'il était dehors. Elle rassembla du parchemin et commença à écrire la lettre qu'elle lui remettrait, avec le médaillon des Rogue qui pendait toujours entre ses seins. Elle tourna et retourna le pendentif entre ses doigts, sentant les mots gravés sur le revers. _Propriété du Prof. Severus Rogue._ Non, elle n'était pas sa propriété. En aucun cas.

Elle dicta plusieurs versions de sa lettre à sa plume magique, après avoir jeté un sort de silence autour d'elle. Elle ne souhaitait pas que son « presque amant » se montre et entende ses mots. Ses mots d'adieu. Elle n'était pas contente des diverses versions et après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, elle laissa tomber pour la nuit. Elle prit les parchemins avec elle, les glissa dans le couvercle de sa malle. Après tout, une bonne nuit de sommeil pourrait l'aider à y voir plus clair. Elle avait encore tout le lendemain pour écrire une lettre décente.

Lorena alla se coucher. Elle ne s'endormit pas tout de suite. Elle réfléchit à la méthode à utiliser pour lui transmettre la lettre et le médaillon. Il y avait aussi la question des Serpents-d'Amour. Elle avait décidé de les garder finalement. Elle se sentait responsable d'eux, de leur survie, elle était comme une mère pour eux. Elle expliquerait tout cela dans sa lettre.

Elle réfléchit à propos du moment pour lui transmettre la lettre. Pas tant que les étudiants ne seraient pas revenus. Elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il lui fasse une scène. La présence des autres étudiants devrait l'en empêcher. Enfin, elle l'espérait.

Elle ne lui enverrait pas la lettre et le médaillon par hibou. Pas plus qu'elle n'utiliserait les services d'un autre étudiant. Non, elle était bien plus courageuse que cela. Elle vérifia son emploi du temps. Le lendemain de la rentrée, les Serpentards avaient Double Potions avec les Gryffondors. En fin de journée. _Excellent_. Leur premier cours de Potions de la semaine. Elle savait aussi qu'ils devaient lui remettre un devoir.

L'inspiration lui vint tout à coup. Elle roulerait la lettre autour du médaillon et le tout dans son devoir. Elle n'aurait qu'à le lui donner en main propre alors que les autres étudiants seraient encore là. _Parfait_. Il n'oserait pas faire un scandale devant eux.

Elle songea aussi au Serment Inviolable. Soudain, elle se rappela avoir lu quelque chose sur la façon d'éviter de l'accomplir. Elle résolut de passer le lendemain à la bibliothèque. Elle y avait lu un livre sur ce sujet. Mme Pince l'aiderait sûrement à retrouver le volume en question. Ce livre expliquait principalement que les Serments Inviolables ne s'appliquaient qu'à la personne qui avait accepté d'en remplir les conditions. Dans son cas, Severus. Pas elle-même. Elle savait qu'elle devrait le lui expliquer dans sa lettre aussi, afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour lui de la faire revenir à lui.

Avec tous ces détails en tête, son plan pratiquement défini, Lorena parvint à s'endormir assez rapidement.

* * *

Lorena se leva tôt le lendemain. Elle se prépara et prit son petit-déjeuner, que lui avait apporté un elfe de maison, dans son dortoir. Puis elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, avec sa plume magique et du parchemin, dans son cartable, avec les brouillons qu'elle avait déjà écrits la nuit précédente.

Mme Pince était suffisamment de bonne humeur pour lui indiquer où elle pourrait trouver le livre sur les divers serments et vœux en usage dans le monde magique. Lorena était la seule étudiante à la bibliothèque. Elle s'assit à une table dans un coin éloigné et discret de la bibliothèque et commença à lire.

Elle trouva rapidement le chapitre qui traitait des Serments Inviolables. Elle jeta un sort de silence autour d'elle et commença à lire avec avidité, baguette en main, suivant chaque ligne avec une intense concentration.

L'auteur expliquait que les Serments Inviolables n'étaient uniquement obligatoires que pour la partie liée par les conditions établies par le Serment. _Severus._ Pas pour le bénéficiaire. _Moi._ La différence était expliquée par le fait qu'un tel Serment était pris pour s'assurer que la partie liée remplisse lesdites conditions. Il était supposé que la partie liée n'était pas si volontaire pour exécuter ces conditions, d'où le Serment. Alors que le bénéficiaire n'était pas lié car il était acquis qu'il ou elle aurait consenti à ces conditions quoi qu'il arrive.

_Intéressant. Et tellement vrai_, songea Lorena. _Severus est la partie liée_. Il était celui qui devait remplir les trois conditions que Dumbledore avait posées. _Je suis la bénéficiaire_. L'auteur était bien clair à ce propos : les Serments Inviolables ne pouvaient pas avoir de caractère irrévocable sur une partie qui aurait été plus que volontaire pour se plier aux conditions établies par le Serment. Un tel Serment était pris afin de contraindre la partie liée à exécuter une action ou remplir une condition.

A présent, la question était la suivante : Et si le bénéficiaire du Serment ne souhaitait pas que ce même Serment fût finalement rempli ? Lorena poursuivit sa lecture avec attention. Elle trouva la réponse quelques paragraphes plus loin. Certes, dans un Serment qui avait posé des conditions exigeant que les deux parties agissent ensembles, si le bénéficiaire refusait ou n'exécutait pas la condition en question, la partie liée ne pouvait pas être tenue pour responsable, car la volonté défaillante était celle du bénéficiaire, pas celle de la partie liée. _Oui ! C'est ça !_ Lorena sourit toute seule. _Severus est obligé de m'épouser. Cependant, si je ne veux pas l'épouser, il ne peut être tenu pour responsable de ma défaillance envers lui. Par conséquent, il ne peut pas mourir._ L'auteur continua à expliquer que le Serment était une question de volonté et de consentement. Que c'était la volonté et le consentement – ou bien leur absence – qui déterminait si la partie liée mourait ou non à la fin. Ce qui faisait toute la différence.

Lorena était contente d'en avoir la confirmation. Pourtant, dans le paragraphe suivant, l'auteur expliquait qu'à cause de leur nature même, les Serments Inviolables avaient toujours été remplis selon les conditions établies, et que personne n'avait jamais failli, par peur de mourir. L'explication ci-dessus était seulement théorique, une théorie qui n'avait jamais été testée en réalité. L'auteur poursuivait avec la magie particulière du Serment qui permettait de toutes façons d'accomplir les conditions initialement établies. Il était même sous-entendu que la magie du Serment pouvait _contraindre_ la partie liée à exécuter ces conditions. Elle se souvint de l'incident non loin de la Forêt Interdite – et si la branche s'était cassée sur eux non pas à cause de sa propre magie qui lui aurait échappée sous l'effet de la panique, mais uniquement à cause de la magie du Serment en soi ?

Lorena sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. _Seulement en théorie_. Elle soupira. Une théorie qu'elle n'était pas très chaude de vérifier en pratique. Elle ne voulait pas épouser Severus. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure. Elle lit une fois encore le texte à haute voix, afin que sa plume puisse écrire la partie du texte qui l'intéressait. Elle prit aussi les références du livre pour les citer dans sa lettre. _Comme si ma lettre d'adieu était un devoir à rendre…_ songea-t-elle dans un soupir. Au moins, cette approche quelque peu académique qu'elle conférait à sa lettre, aurait l'avantage de le faire réfléchir sur les raisons de sa rupture, que celle-ci n'était pas faite sur un coup de tête – au contraire, c'était là un processus bien pensé.

Elle ferma le livre et revint à ses brouillons. Certaines de ses versions n'étaient pas si mauvaises que cela après tout. Une bonne nuit de sommeil avait été utile. Lorena dicta à sa plume une lettre qui semblait sincère et concise, et suffisamment tendre en même temps. Elle y reviendrait plus tard, en espérant que cette dernière version lui paraîtrait toujours la bonne.

Elle revint à son dortoir où elle prit son déjeuner. Elle fit de son mieux pour éviter Severus – elle n'était pas d'humeur à lui parler, pas après la lettre qu'elle lui avait écrite. Pas avec ce qu'elle avait en tête à la suite. Pas les jolis souvenirs qu'elle avait eus de lui dernièrement. Elle relut la lettre et la trouva bonne en général, tout en la corrigeant, en ajoutant quelques mots par-ci et en enlevant quelques autres par-là.

Une fois satisfaite de sa lettre, elle la copia de nouveau sur un parchemin vierge, en fit une copie avec un sortilège, puis la roula dans son devoir de Potions à rendre d'ici deux jours. Elle hésita – devrait-elle enlever le médaillon des Rogue maintenant ou plus tard. Elle décida de le garder sur elle, au cas où Severus pourrait s'avérer un peu trop curieux. Rien ne lui échappait. Elle ne souhaitait pas alerter son attention. Non, elle le ferait le jour même qu'elle lui donnerait la lettre et le devoir. Elle jetterait un sortilège sur les parchemins en question afin que le médaillon ne puisse pas s'échapper des rouleaux. Elle ne voulait pas perdre un bijou aussi précieux et magnifique qu'elle ne considérait plus être le sien.

Avant d'oublier, Lorena enleva le médaillon des Rogue. Elle se concentra dessus, le tenant des deux mains. Le médaillon brilla et se mit à chauffer entre ses paumes. Il avait constitué une protection pour Severus dans le passé. Elle voulait s'assurer que c'était toujours le cas. Elle concentra tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Le bijou était un talisman protecteur en soi. Elle avait mentionné ce détail dans sa lettre. Cela pourrait s'avérer utile pour lui à l'avenir. Elle s'inquiétait toujours pour lui après tout. Profondément.

L'éclat et la chaleur du médaillon se dissipèrent. Lorena le remit autour du cou, sous sa robe. Elle soupira. C'était fait. Elle était prête pour une nouvelle année.

* * *

Le festin de début de trimestre fut joyeux, tout le monde échangeait des nouvelles sur les cadeaux et les vacances de Noël. Drago retrouva Lorena et lui souhaita tout le meilleur pour elle. Elle lui retourna ses bons vœux et ils bavardèrent pendant la plus grande partie du dîner. Dumbledore fit son discours habituel de bienvenu, souhaitant à tous une Bonne Année, renouvelant les mêmes recommandations, passant certaines informations sur l'école – entre autres, sur les week-ends à Pré-au-Lard.

Drago saisit le bras de Lorena et lui demanda si elle était d'accord pour sortir avec lui. Lorena se rappela la discussion avec le Directeur à propos de sa protection. "On verra, Drago, on verra."

En retour, elle lui demanda qui se trouvait à table. Le jeune homme lui indiqua que tous les professeurs étaient présents, même Trelawney qui d'habitude ne venait jamais, sauf aux festins de début et de fin de trimestre. Ils échangèrent d'autres nouvelles avec les autres Serpentards qui mangeaient avec eux.

D'après sa conversation avec Drago, Lorena remarqua qu'il n'était pas du tout au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et sa tante Bellatrix. Elle en fut soulagée, tout en étant consciente que l'on ne pouvait jamais vraiment savoir avec les Serpentards en général et Drago Malefoy en particulier. Il avait appris dès son plus jeune âge, comment cacher certain type de sentiments. Il était aussi un bon Occlumens. Elle posa une main innocente sur son bras. Par ses aptitudes télépathiques, elle eut la confirmation en effet qu'il ignorait tout de l'incident entre Severus et Bellatrix, qui impliquait la personne de Lorena.

Il parla avec les autres au sujet du concert que la jeune femme avait donné chez lui pour le Réveillon de Nouvel An. Ainsi, le sujet de la conversation se déplaça vers la musique en général, au grand soulagement de Lorena. C'était là un sujet qu'elle pouvait gérer. Drago suggéra même qu'elle pourrait jouer de la musique pour les étudiants de Serpentard, dans leur salle commune, de temps à autre. Elle accepta après quelques minutes de supplications de la part du jeune homme. Les autres étaient curieux, Drago venait d'admettre qu'il était un fan de la musique de Lorena – ce qui fit bien rire tous les autres présents.

* * *

Lorena avait été contente de revoir les autres étudiants. Severus avait rencontré tous ses étudiants dans la salle commune de Serpentard avant qu'ils n'aillent se coucher, pour leur faire part de ses propres recommandations. Il était comme d'habitude, plus revêche que jamais, cependant les Serpentards savaient qu'il resterait de leur côté. Chaque Maison était comme une deuxième famille pour leurs étudiants. Pourtant, cela était encore plus vrai pour les Serpentards, car ils se sentaient à part, par rapport au reste de l'école. Ils savaient qu'ils devaient rester unis.

"Les vraies familles restent solidaires avec leurs membres," avait dit le Professeur Rogue. Lorena sourit. Elle savait où il avait pêché cette phrase. Après cela, tout le monde se rendit dans son dortoir respectif.

* * *

Lorena avait accueilli avec joie le retour de la routine scolaire. Ce qui lui avait permis d'oublier certains de ses problèmes personnels, tout en mettant d'autres de côté pour le moment. Ses camarades de dortoir s'étaient enquises auprès d'elle de sa grossesse. Elle les avait informées que tout allait bien à cet égard. Par précaution, elle jetait le charme de Discrétion en partie sur son ventre – elle ne souhaitait pas que certains des fils et filles de Mangemorts remarquent un détail, qui une fois répété à leurs parents et transmis au Seigneur des Ténèbres, pouvait résulter en une quantité phénoménale de problèmes pour Severus. Donc, juste avant de sortir du lit, elle jetait le charme, un charme qu'elle renouvelait régulièrement tout au long de la journée, un charme qu'elle n'enlevait qu'une fois au lit le soir.

Elle avait eu un examen médical aussi qui confirma qu'elle était dans une forme éblouissante pour une future mère entrant dans son sixième mois. Poppy demanda à Lorena si elle avait bien suivi ses conseils en matière de sexe. Lorena fit oui. Ce n'était pas exactement un mensonge, elle n'avait pas eu mal, pas même ressenti le moindre inconfort, pendant les relations sexuelles. Severus lui avait fait l'amour de sa manière passionnée habituelle, bien qu'elle eût remarqué qu'il ne s'était pas montré vraiment brutal. Cependant, ce n'était pas non plus la vérité. Par ailleurs, Lorena ne souhaitait pas que ce sujet soit abordé avec Severus – Poppy n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à le lui demander. Une confrontation avec son futur ex-amant était la dernière chose que la jeune sorcière désirait.

Poppy Pomfresh lui avait recommandé d'être prudente avec le charme de Discrétion. Elle comprenait le souci de Lorena, qu'elle ne devait pas afficher un trop gros ventre. Néanmoins, elle l'avertit que le charme pourrait avoir des effets secondaires sur son corps – pas directement sur son enfant cependant. Elle lui conseilla de n'utiliser ce charme que si c'était absolument nécessaire. Eh bien, Lorena était perplexe : elle vivait parmi les gens qui étaient les plus enclins à parler à leurs parents Mangemorts de son état. Elle vivait avec des Serpentards ! Elle résolut de porter tout le temps des robes d'école plus amples. Disparaître du quartier des Serpentards les week-ends était aussi une autre solution.

Le premier cours de Potions de l'année arriva. Lorena était contente de lui donner la lettre, tout en se sentant triste en même temps, triste sur le tour qu'avait pris leur histoire. Cependant, elle avait fait un choix et elle s'y tiendrait, prenant la responsabilité pour ce qui était de ses conséquences. A la fin du cours, elle alla à son bureau, avec les autres étudiants, pour lui rendre son devoir. Severus l'observa avec attention, juste assez longtemps pour ne pas donner le moindre indice aux autres étudiants qu'il était intéressé par elle. Une fois qu'elle lui eut rendu son devoir, elle quitta la salle de classe avec les autres Serpentards. Soulagée et incroyablement nostalgique.

_**

* * *

Et voilà. Lorena a pris les choses en main concernant sa relation avec Severus. D'habitude, c'est lui qui prend les initiatives. Comment va-t-il réagir ?**_

_**La théorie que j'ai exposé ici concernant le Serment Inviolable est quelque peu audacieuse, je l'admets. Mais j'aime bien un bon défi de temps à autre. Qu'en pensez-vous ? C'est plausible ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Votre avis m'intéresse !**_

_**Merci de laisser des revues !**_


	94. Une âme mutilée

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**94 – Une âme mutilée**

Severus était content que la journée soit terminée. Double Potions avec les Serpentards et les Gryffondors était toujours délicat – non pas à cause du niveau de la classe, sixième année – mais à cause de l'intense rivalité entre les deux Maisons. Il y avait aussi un autre facteur qui retenait toute son attention : Lorena. Pour le premier cours de la jeune femme, il avait donné à préparer une potion qui n'était pas dangereuse à concocter par une femme enceinte. Comme d'habitude, elle s'assit au premier rang pour travailler, à la différence des autres étudiants qui semblaient toujours effrayés de s'asseoir si près du bureau du Professeur. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Lorena n'avait jamais eu peur de lui _en tant qu'étudiante_.

A cause de son handicap, les instructions lui étaient données sur un parchemin, lequel contenait les ingrédients et les étapes à suivre, tels qu'écrits sur le tableau noir, afin qu'elle puisse suivre avec sa baguette. C'était là l'unique adaptation que Severus avait consentie pour l'aider avec sa cécité. Bien évidemment, il était plus attentif à ce qu'elle faisait, au cas où elle pourrait faire une erreur susceptible d'engendrer des conséquences fâcheuses. La plupart du temps, elle travaillait seule, mais pour les travaux en commun, il l'associait avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas trop maladroit en Potions, soit quelqu'un de chez Serpentard ou bien de Serdaigle.

Il rapporta à son bureau les devoirs que lui avaient remis les étudiants pour les corriger et les noter. Il le ferait plus tard, après le dîner. Pourtant, il était curieux. Il n'avait pas vérifié ce qu'elle avait fait pendant les vacances de Noël, en ce qui concernait le travail scolaire de la jeune femme. Il sortit le devoir de Lorena de la pile qu'il venait de ramasser.

Tout de suite, Severus sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent. Son devoir semblait peser plus lourd que les autres. D'habitude, Lorena n'était pas le style d'étudiante à écrire beaucoup pour compenser l'inanité de son travail scolaire. Intrigué, il déroula le parchemin pour découvrir qu'il y avait deux feuillets roulés ensembles. L'un était son devoir, l'autre était une lettre. Un autre détail attira son regard. Il y avait un bijou. Le médaillon des Rogue.

Cette fois, une alarme se déclencha à la volée dans sa tête. Quelque chose clochait. Severus prit le médaillon mais ne détecta aucune magie bizarre du tout. Uniquement sa magie élémentale, comme à l'accoutumée. Rien d'étrange.

Il prit la lettre et commença à la lire. Au fur et à mesure qu'il la lisait, le peu de couleur que son visage affichait, disparut complètement.

_Severus, _

_Voici sûrement l'une des choses les plus difficiles que j'ai jamais faite de ma vie. Ecrire cette lettre pour te dire que je te quitte. Avec prendre cette décision, bien entendu. _

_Je ne suis pas du genre à tout abandonner mais j'abandonne cette vie de violence qui entoure et déforme notre relation. Je sais que les temps qui arrivent seront durs pour nous deux, bien plus durs qu'ils ne le sont déjà. J'ai besoin d'aller de l'avant avec ma vie – et avec la vie de notre fils. J'ignore ce que l'avenir nous réserve à tous mais souhaite vivre la fin de ma grossesse d'une manière paisible. Après cela… il se peut que je meure aux mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas pris cette décision sur un coup de tête. Ce n'est pas un caprice, bien au contraire, mais plutôt le résultat d'une intense réflexion._

_Il y avait bien la question du Serment Inviolable. Je l'ai étudiée. J'ai découvert que j'ai le pouvoir, en tant que bénéficiaire de ce Serment, de t'en libérer. Il y a un livre à la bibliothèque intitulé "Vœux et Serments dans le Monde Magique" par Timothy McFarlane, Maître en Sortilèges. Il explique que le Serment est contraignant pour la partie liée, car cette même partie est considérée comme la plus réticente à accomplir les actions ou remplir les conditions établies par le Serment. Dans notre cas, toi-même. Cependant, le bénéficiaire du Serment – moi-même – N'EST PAS liée par le Serment. Par conséquent, si le bénéficiaire ne souhaite pas remplir l'acte ou la condition imposés par le Serment à la partie liée, cette dernière ne peut être tenue responsable de ne pas exécuter le Serment et donc, elle ne mourra pas. J'ai cité les références du livre pour que tu puisses vérifier. Je ne veux pas que tu meures, cependant, je ne veux pas t'épouser non plus. Nous avions déjà abordé ce sujet il y a quelque temps de cela, de manière insatisfaisante ; D'où ma recherche sur ce sujet._

_Je te rends le médaillon des Rogue. Après tout, il est ta propriété – à moins que les mots gravés au revers aient une toute autre signification ? Comme gage de mon amour pour toi, je l'ai doté de ma magie élémentale, pour ta protection. Garde-le sur toi, tout le temps, autour du cou ou dans la poche. Concentre-toi dessus si tu souffres ou bien si tu es en danger. Sa magie est la plus puissante qui soit. Rien ni personne ne peut la détruire – pas même le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est la magie de l'amour, qui ne peut être détruite. Mon amour pour toi ne peut être détruit. _

_Je garde les Serpents-d'Amour avec moi. Je me sens responsable de leur bien-être, un peu comme une mère envers son enfant, car ils se nourrissent de mon amour. Ce sont des êtres doués de sentiments. Je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent. Si tu sens que tu ne pourras plus nourrir tes propres Serpents-d'Amour, tu peux me les donner, afin que je puisse les garder en vie eux aussi. Je respecte bien trop la vie pour les laisser mourir – parce que les événements ne se sont pas déroulés entre nous comme ils auraient pu ou dû. Je sais seulement que je ne peux pas les laisser mourir._

_Severus, je veux seulement que tu saches combien je t'aime. Je veux que tu saches combien j'ai été heureuse avec toi, dans cette caverne, l'été dernier, lorsque tu m'as appris l'amour. Je n'oublierai jamais. Combien tu étais une petite flamme dans les ténèbres de ma nuit – et une petite flamme dans les ténèbres resplendit infiniment plus que le soleil. Cependant, je perçois que la faible lumière de son âme n'a pas été suffisante pour garder vivante cette petite flamme. Les ténèbres en toi n'ont pas gagné – j'espère qu'elles ne gagneront jamais. Toi seul peux faire quelque chose pour garder vivante la faible lumière de ton âme. Mais je ne peux pas passer ma vie à supporter le poids de ces ténèbres. Je dois faire face aux miennes, je ne peux pas faire face aux tiennes._

_J'étais pleinement consciente du risque que je prenais à t'aimer, sachant que cet amour que j'éprouve ne serait pas réciproque. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Je peux vivre avec. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose de pire que l'indifférence : c'est la violence. Je sais seulement que je ne peux pas vivre avec ta brutalité envers moi. Je t'aime inconditionnellement – et il en sera toujours ainsi. Toujours. Mais j'ai découvert qu'aimer ne suffit pas dans un couple. D'autres aspects sont essentiels : le soin, l'attention, le respect. _

_Je suis persuadée que tu possèdes ces qualités en toi, Severus, cachées dans les recoins les plus profonds de ta psyché, non loin de la faible lumière de ton âme. Mais tu laisses tes ténèbres prendre le dessus bien trop souvent pour donner à ces qualités ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite chance de s'exprimer et de s'épanouir de la façon dont elles en ont besoin et qu'elles méritent. Parfois, je ne ressens pas du tout ces qualités venant de toi. Lorsque tu me les laisses entrevoir, j'ai toujours peur qu'elles disparaissent en un clin d'oeil. _

_Notre relation est semblable à ces montagnes-russes au point de vue émotionnel. C'est là un manège que je ne peux plus prendre, en étant enceinte. Tu peux blâmer la sensibilité d'une artiste, si tu le souhaites. Ou alors les sautes d'humeur d'une future mère. Mais je dois penser à notre fils, en premier à son bien-être physique et psychologique._

_N'oublie jamais que mon amour pour toi est éternel. Prends seulement bien soin de toi, ne laisse quiconque te faire du mal dans l'exercice de ton devoir. Je sais combien tu peux être courageux. Alors, je t'en prie... fais bien attention. Tu es l'homme le plus courageux que j'ai jamais rencontré._

_Severus, je meurs un petit peu plus chaque jour qui passe. Trop d'amour nous tuera à la fin. Je t'aime – sans rémission. Merlin sait combien j'aurais souhaité qu'il en aille autrement entre nous. Mais peut-être que ce n'était pas là notre destin._

_Je t'aime, Severus, je t'aimerai toujours. Je t'aime mais rester avec toi, je ne le peux pas. Je ne le peux tout simplement pas. _

_Lorena_

Lorsque Severus eut atteint la fin de la lettre, il avait l'impression que toute la chaleur que contenaient son corps et son âme, avait disparu. Comme si un Détraqueur était entré dans son bureau et était sur le point de lui donner le Baiser. Il s'appuya contre son bureau, à la recherche d'un quelconque soutien.

Brisé. Il se sentait brisé. Complètement brisé.

La lettre s'échappa de ses mains et retomba sur le bureau. Ainsi que le médaillon des Rogue.

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir fait _cela_, à _lui_. Elle était _sienne_, sa propriété. Elle portait _son_ enfant. Elle affirmait l'aimer, _lui_. Comment pourrait-elle _le_ quitter alors ? Comment osait-elle ?

_Elle disait m'aimer. Inconditionnellement. Elle l'a même écrit !_ Il réalisa qu'il l'avait bien trop prise pour acquis après tout. Pourtant, il se rappela de la dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Cela avait été merveilleux – pour eux deux. Elle avait adoré, absolument, faire l'amour avec lui alors. _Elle avait dit « non » mais son corps avait dit « oui ». Elle avait fini par hurler son plaisir ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me quitterait maintenant ?_

Severus avait besoin de boire quelque chose. Vite. Immédiatement. Il se dirigea vers son armoire à liqueurs et en sortit une bouteille de whisky PurFeu, avec un verre. Il l'ouvrit et se versa un verre. Qu'il but d'une seule traite.

Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. Et un autre encore.

L'alcool ne fit qu'ajouter encore plus de feu à son sang déjà bien bouillonnant. Il laissa échapper un cri de rage, un cri animal. Une vague de fureur le submergea. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose.

Il alla à l'étagère la plus proche et en saisit un pot. Qu'il jeta contre le mur opposé. Le pot atterrit dans un bruit fracassant. Comme ce n'était pas suffisant, il prit un autre pot, sans considération de son contenu, précieux, rare, dangereux – ou pas.

Ce n'était pas suffisant. Un troisième pot subit le même destin, son contenu visqueux s'écoulant sur le mur vers le sol, y laissant une tâche grasse. Sa maîtrise de soi avait été brisée aussi. Il avait besoin de perdre le contrôle de lui-même – rien qu'une seule fois.

Severus ne s'arrêta qu'après avoir fracassé le septième pot contre le mur. Le peu qu'il lui restait de sa lucidité lui enjoignit de ne pas épuiser son stock d'ingrédients et de détruire son bureau. Pourtant, il se sentait toujours en colère et brisé. Plus que jamais. Alors il résolut de se tourner vers une autre méthode.

_Elle a dit que j'étais bien trop dans les ténèbres._ Son regard tomba sur quelques uns de ses ustensiles. Là, luisait l'éclat argenté d'une dague. Il la prit dans sa main droite, l'observa pendant de longues secondes, puis en éprouva le fil acéré avec le pouce.

_Je l'ai perdue à cause de ces ténèbres en moi. _Soudain, il sortit sa baguette de sa manche, déboutonna la manche gauche de sa redingote et roula la manche de la chemise en dessous, dénudant ainsi son avant-bras. Il regarda la Marque des Ténèbres pendant un long moment. Le dégoût, la répulsion et la haine se lisaient sur son visage.

"Je t'ai perdue, Lorena, à cause de _ça_ ! Tout comme j'ai perdu Lily, il y bien longtemps ! Satanée Marque !" rugit-il.

Severus saisit la bouteille de whisky et la porta directement à ses lèvres. Il en but plusieurs gorgées avant de reposer brutalement la bouteille sur son bureau. Il envisagea d'utiliser sa baguette mais y renonça.

Puis, avec un regard froid pour sa Marque des Ténèbres, il plongea la dague d'argent dans sa chair, autour de la Marque, comme s'il avait voulu la découper à même la peau.

Il serra les dents. Sa maîtrise de soi, sa résilience, sa résistance à la douleur, ainsi que la forte dose d'alcool qu'il venait d'absorber, l'aidèrent à ignorer la souffrance pendant un moment. Il avait subi pire, pourtant il tomba à genoux. Il parvint à se couper la peau tout autour de la Marque maléfique, ce qui eut pour résultat de causer une saignée sérieuse. Considérant que cela n'était sans doute pas suffisant, il lâcha la dague et saisit sa baguette. A cet instant, la douleur eut pitié de lui et avant qu'il ne puisse jeter le _Sectumsempra_ sur sa propre chair, il s'effondra à terre, le nom de Lorena sur les lèvres, et les ténèbres l'enveloppèrent.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore était inquiet. Il n'avait pas vu Severus venir à la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Il se demanda si le jeune sorcier n'avait pas été appelé par son Maître. Il demanda à Minerva si elle l'avait vu dans la salle du personnel. La Directrice Adjointe répondit que non. "Demandez à Filius, voulez-vous ?" lui dit-il discrètement. Le minuscule Professeur de Sortilèges secoua la tête en signe de dénégation quelques secondes plus tard.

Alastor Maugrey était assis deux places plus loin à sa gauche. Albus ne voulait pas montrer à tout le monde, le personnel comme les étudiants, qu'il était inquiet. Il se leva et alla parler à l'ex-Auror.

"Alastor, Severus n'est pas là. Tu l'aurais vu récemment ?"

L'ex-Auror jeta un œil à la chaise vide à ses côtés. "Non, Albus. Peut-être qu'il a décidé de manger dans son labo. Tu sais comment il est, il se peut qu'il ait une potion sur le feu."

"Hmmm… tu as raison, peut-être. Ecoute, je vais aller voir à son bureau et à son labo dans les cachots."

"Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?"

"Non, pas besoin, merci, Alastor." Dumbledore donna une tape amicale à l'épaule de son vieil ami dans un geste de gratitude, puis il revint vers Minerva. Il lui dit qu'il devait se rendre dans les cachots. Sûrement que Severus avait perdu la notion du temps, concentré comme il pouvait l'être parfois sur ses potions. La vieille sorcière fit oui de la tête. Le Directeur sortit de la Grande Salle par une porte latérale.

Il avait cependant une étrange impression. Aussi concentré et enthousiaste qu'il pouvait être sur son travail de potion, Severus n'était pas du genre à manquer le dîner en tant qu'obligation. Il savait mettre un charme de stase sur une potion. Ou bien il aurait planifié de faire sa préparation dans une période de temps qui lui laisserait tout le loisir dont il avait besoin, comme les week-ends par exemple. Non, quelque chose ne collait pas dans tout cela.

Bien entendu, la porte du bureau était lourdement gardée. A cause de la nature même des produits qui y étaient stockés – ce qui était compréhensible. Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Dumbledore pour lever la série compliquée de gardes que le Maître des Potions avait mise en place. Albus se congratula d'être l'un des sorciers les plus puissants et talentueux de son temps. Il aurait fallu encore plusieurs longues minutes à n'importe quel autre sorcier, pour démanteler les gardes.

_Une minute de plus et j'aurais été cherché Filius pour m'aider ! _

Le Directeur entra dans le bureau. Tout était allumé alors qu'il n'y avait personne. La seconde d'après, ses yeux remarquèrent le désordre par terre. Plusieurs pots avaient explosé contre le mur, il y avait des éclats de verre sur le sol. _On dirait qu'on s'est battu ici… Mais qui aurait pu se battre avec Severus en utilisant des… pots ? _

Son regard bleu acier balaya la pièce. La bouteille de whisky trônait fièrement sur le bureau, presque vide. Saisi d'un sentiment affreux, Albus s'y précipita. Il s'arrêta tout net, une expression d'horreur sur le visage.

Son Maître des Potions était allongé par terre, son bras gauche dénudé, la peau de l'avant-bras sauvagement déchiquetée, noyant la Marque des Ténèbres sous un flot de sang rouge.

"Oh, Severus…" soupira le vieil homme tout en s'agenouillant. Il glissa un doigt sous le col montant de la chemise et de la redingote du jeune sorcier, cherchant le pouls sur son cou. Faible mais régulier. Il remarqua la dague en argent à côté, toute ensanglantée, puis la baguette d'ébène dans la main droite du Professeur.

"Oh, Severus, mais qu'avez-vous donc fait ?" Albus eut un air profond de compassion pour son Maître des Potions. "Vous vouliez vous en débarrasser, n'est-ce pas ?" Il soupira. Il sortit sa propre baguette. Il était certain que le jeune sorcier avait utilisé la dague pour se mutiler. Pourtant, la baguette qui se trouvait dans la main de Severus pourrait indiquer qu'il avait peut-être eu recours à un sortilège de Magie Noire pour parvenir à un résultat similaire.

_Il vaut mieux faire attention avec ces sortilèges de Magie Noire._ Il se rappela celui qui était le sortilège propre à son Maître des Potions. _Sectumsempra. Vous et vos trucs de Magie Noire !_ "Severus… mon garçon… mais que vous est-il arrivé, que vous décidiez de… de vous mutiler ainsi ?" fit-il doucement tout en tapotant gentiment la joue pâle du jeune sorcier.

Albus n'avait aucune idée si un sortilège de Magie Noire avait été employé. Il prit la baguette de Severus et jeta le _Priori Incantatem_ avec. Seul un _Evanesco_ et un charme d'Attraction avaient été utilisés. Rassuré, il procéda pour arrêter l'hémorragie avec un sort de guérison banal. Puis il se releva, cherchant du tissu pour nettoyer la blessure.

A ce moment, son regard tomba sur le bureau, où un morceau de parchemin retint son attention. Il le prit et commença à lire.

La lettre de Lorena. Il la lut entièrement. "A présent, je crois connaître la raison derrière tout ça… Pauvre Severus…" Il reposa la lettre sur le bureau. Il repéra un morceau de chiffon sur une étagère qu'il Métamorphosa en du tissu propre. Il jeta le sort _Aguamenti_ dessus pour le mouiller. Il entreprit de nettoyer la blessure. Une fois qu'il eut fini, Albus banda l'avant-bras du jeune sorcier avec.

A cet instant, Severus revint à lui. "Monsieur le Directeur…" appela-t-il faiblement.

"Severus ! Laissez-moi vous emmener à l'Infirmerie."

"Non !" Il saisit les robes du vieil homme. "Non, aidez-moi seulement… vers mes quartiers… je vous en prie…"

"Cette blessure est sérieuse, Severus, elle pourrait s'infecter."

"J'ai… tout ce qu'il faut pour nettoyer cette blessure… dans mes quartiers… Albus… Je vous en prie !"

La plainte dans sa voix était bien trop poignante pour être ignorée. "Très bien, mon garçon. Dites-moi seulement… quoi d'autre avez-vous utilisé pour vous blesser ?"

"Rien… Je me suis évanoui avant… juste utilisé la dague…"

Albus jeta le charme _Levicorpus_ pour amener son Maître des Potions à ses quartiers. Là, il l'aida à s'asseoir dans le salon. Il se précipita à la salle de bains pour prendre toutes les potions utiles qu'il pouvait trouver. Il revint avec cinq ou six fioles. Des potions antalgiques, des potions régénératives, des baumes désinfectants. Du dictame. Albus nettoya de nouveau la blessure plus en profondeur, avant d'y appliquer le baume et la crème cicatrisante. Il banda l'avant-bras.

"Comment vous sentez-vous maintenant, Severus ?" demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Le jeune sorcier resta silencieux.

"Vous voulez en parler ?"

"Non."

"Je pense que vous le devriez."

"Non !"

Albus décida de changer de tactique – il savait de quoi il en retournait après tout. "Ecoutez, Severus, je sais combien vous regrettez toujours avoir pris la Marque des Ténèbres, après toutes ces années. Cependant, c'est la première fois que je vous vois vous mutiler aussi gravement. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé que vous ayez voulu vous en débarrasser d'une façon aussi… horrible ? Vous savez bien que ça ne marche pas comme ça."

Severus soupira, vaincu. Il se sentait faible. Trop faible à son propre goût. Il éprouvait de la tristesse et de la colère. "Ouais… Mangemort un jour, Mangemort toujours, eh ?" fit-il d'une voix traînante.

"Vous avez bu avant de vous mutiler. Severus, vous êtes l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse. Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à agir ainsi ?"

Le Maître des Potions lutta contre lui-même. Albus le perçut. "Ce qui est dit ici, Severus, restera ici," ajouta le vieil homme.

La douleur et la lutte contre lui-même étaient clairement affichées sur le visage pâle du jeune sorcier. "Est-ce que j'ai votre parole, sur tout ça ? Ce qui s'est passé ici doit rester secret !"

"Oui, ça le restera, Severus, ça le restera. Bon, je suis conscient que parfois j'en demande trop de vous. Je sais que cette vie d'espion vous fait payer un lourd tribut. Que s'est-il passé ?"

Le Maître des Potions ferma les yeux. "C'est vrai que j'en ai assez de tout ça, Albus. Ce n'est pas un secret. Cependant… je peux y faire face. C'est là mon… châtiment pour mes crimes en tant que Mangemort." _Mon châtiment pour mes crimes envers Lorena._

"Alors pourquoi vous êtes-vous fait ça ?" insista le vieil homme. Il observa le jeune homme de son regard bleu acier. "Je n'utiliserai pas la Légilimencie sur vous, Severus. Cependant, j'ai besoin de savoir, car je ne peux pas laisser un membre de mon personnel, mon membre le plus précieux de l'Ordre, devenir fou au point qu'il se soit horriblement mutilé. Vous avez bu, vous avez commencé à détruire votre bureau, puis je vous trouve baignant dans votre propre sang ! Pour votre propre sécurité, je dois savoir !" Il lui prit la main dans un geste paternel.

"Ecoutez, Albus, ça n'a rien à voir avec les affaires de l'Ecole ou bien celles de l'Ordre. C'est quelque chose… de plus personnel… Je ne peux vous le dire. Je vous en prie, n'insistez pas. Je ne veux pas en parler maintenant. J'ai besoin… de temps pour me remettre. S'il vous plaît. C'est seulement… Ca n'arrivera plus. Je vous le promets."

Severus avait décidé qu'il ne dirait rien. Il n'y avait rien qu'Albus ne puisse faire contre cela. "Je sais combien vous êtes réservé, et même secret, Severus. Je n'insisterai pas et ce qui s'est passé ici, demeurera ici, entre vous et moi. Cependant, si vous ressentez le besoin de parler, vous savez où me trouver."

"Merci, Albus. Au fait, comment avez-vous su que…"

"Que vous étiez ici, en train de perdre votre sang ? Je ne vous ai pas vu au dîner. Les autres enseignants non plus. J'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment, peut-être que vous aviez été convoqué ou je ne sais quoi." Il soupira. "A présent, je vais nettoyer votre bureau pendant que vous vous reposerez ici."

"Non !" Severus venait de réaliser qu'Albus tomberait alors sur la lettre. La lettre qui avait tout déclenché. "Non, laissez-moi faire, Albus. Je le ferai, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que… ce que j'ai détruit… pour le remplacer."

Albus lui sourit. Il n'insista pas – il était déjà au courant, au sujet de la lettre. Il était conscient que cette lettre constituait le véritable motif derrière tout ceci – le comportement secret de Severus venait de le prouver. "Très bien, Severus. Vous êtes le Maître des Potions ici après tout, vous devriez savoir bien mieux que moi." Il était sur le point de sortir de la pièce. "Oh, je vais demander à un elfe de maison de vous apporter à manger. Vous avez besoin de manger avec tout ce sang que vous avez perdu et ensuite, vous irez au lit. Si vous le voulez, je peux revenir d'ici une heure ou deux."

Severus ne voulait surtout pas d'un Directeur agissant comme une mère poule avec lui. "Non, inutile, ça va aller."

"Severus, vous êtes dispensé de votre patrouille de cette nuit. Si vous en avez besoin, je peux vous excuser de vos cours de demain. A moins que vous pensez que vous serez remis ?"

"Pas besoin. J'apprécie pour mon service de cette nuit. Cependant, tout ira bien pour mes cours de demain, Monsieur le Directeur. Merci."

"Mais de rien, Severus." Albus regarda son Maître des Potions une dernière fois avec compassion, avant de secouer la tête. _Pauvre Severus… A présent, pires sont les choses…_

_**

* * *

Je sais que Severus a réagi d'une façon plutôt affreuse mais je pense que sa réaction est cohérente avec sa tournure d'esprit et ses sentiments actuels. Détestation de soi, auto-punition, mépris de sa propre santé et sécurité, sacrifice. Non pas qu'il soit du genre suicidaire – encore que ça reste à être prouvé – mais il a du mal à garder son esprit et son âme loin de ses tendances à l'auto-destruction. **_

_**Sa maîtrise de soi est toujours mise au défi lorsque Lorena est en cause. Evidemment, cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait pas la conserver.**_

_**Une fois de plus, les choses se sont réglées dans le sang.**_

_**Qu'en pensez-vous, chers lecteurs ? Votre appréciation et vos commentaires sont importants pour nous autres auteurs.**_

_**Donc, merci de laisser des revues !**_


	95. Les amants réunis

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**95 – Les amants réunis**

A présent, Albus Dumbledore connaissait la vérité sur la relation entre Severus et Lorena. Il entretenait des doutes certains quant aux motivations profondes derrière la réaction de son Maître des Potions. Il n'avait pas besoin d'interroger le jeune sorcier à ce propos. Il connaissait les raisons de sa rupture avec Lily, il y avait de cela bien des années. Une fois de plus, il savait que Severus souffrirait. Il soupira. _Ce garçon apprendra-t-il un jour ?_

Severus se rappela ce qu'il s'était alors passé. Lily, sa jeune camarade de classe – et son premier amour – avait refusé d'accepter ses excuses après qu'il eut utilisé l'expression « Sang-de-Bourbe » à son endroit. Elle n'avait pas compris les raisons réelles pour lesquelles le jeune homme avait choisi d'étudier la Magie Noire – pour qu'elle revienne vers lui, pensant qu'elle serait impressionnée et qu'elle reconnaîtrait sa véritable valeur ainsi que son pouvoir en tant que sorcier. Cela avait été un fiasco complet. Non seulement Lily n'était jamais revenue vers lui, mais elle avait commencé à fréquenter un autre garçon, et avait fini par l'épouser. Ce garçon n'était autre que l'ennemi même de Severus.

Severus avait alors tenté de la protéger – et par conséquent, son mari et son enfant – par amour. Il avait même prêté un Serment Inviolable avec Dumbledore dans ce but, promettant au Directeur de _tout_ faire, en échange de la protection des Potter par l'Ordre. Mais cela n'avait pas marché. Lily et sa famille avaient succombé aux mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres et des Mangemorts lors d'un raid.

Severus s'était senti responsable de sa mort – pour des raisons qui n'apparaissaient pas clairement, même à lui. Il s'était senti brisé. Il lui avait fallu des années pour s'en remettre. Des années et beaucoup de souffrance et d'amertume.

Et maintenant, il était revenu à la case départ, à parcourir le même chemin à nouveau. Avec Lorena. Il se sentait encore plus brisé, car il estimait avoir commis des crimes bien pires contre Lorena. Là où il s'était contenté d'insulter Lily, il avait violé la jeune sorcière qui portait son enfant et s'était montré violent avec elle. Maintenant, elle l'avait quitté – tout comme Lily l'avait fait. Pas surprenant.

Après toutes ces années, il n'avait que lui-même à blâmer.

Après toutes ces années, il n'avait rien appris.

Rien sur l'amour. Rien sur les sentiments. Rien sur les femmes. Severus devait reconnaître que la fréquentation des bordels et des putains, dans le but d'obtenir un simple soulagement d'ordre sexuel, ne l'avait pas aidé à s'améliorer à cet égard. Pas plus que passer du temps en compagnie du Seigneur des Ténèbres et des autres Mangemorts, à brutaliser tant des sorcières que des femmes moldues au cours de leurs raids et orgies. Au contraire – il avait enfoui ses sentiments encore plus profondément, à un point qu'ils n'existaient presque plus.

Peut-être que sa nature profonde était juste ainsi. Mauvaise. Violente. Diabolique. Oui, il était sûrement comme cela. Incapable d'être aimé, tout comme ses propres parents ne l'avaient pas aimé… Pourtant, il avait aimé Lily. Au point d'avoir prêté cet incroyable Serment Inviolable avec Dumbledore – pour exécuter les ordres du vieux. _Tout_. Très bien, il avait aimé. Il ne le pouvait plus.

Et maintenant qu'il avait l'occasion d'avoir une femme pour lui tout seul, il l'avait laissée filer. Elle l'avait quitté. Définitivement. Il était sûrement le plus grand crétin du monde – des mondes moldu et magique réunis. Il ne pourrait jamais la récupérer. Même avec leur enfant. Si elle préférait endurer un nombre incalculable d'épreuves en tant que mère célibataire, plutôt que de l'épouser, cela en disait long sur lui et son comportement avec elle.

Etait-il maudit ? Etait-il condamné à vivre une vie sans amour ?

Elle l'aimait pourtant. Il relut sa lettre. Chaque mot était empli d'amour. Tout le parchemin débordait d'amour. Comment avait-il pu tout faire rater ainsi ? Encore une fois, les ténèbres, la violence, le mal. _Quel gâchis. J'ai tout gâché. _Le sentiment d'une perte irréparable lui serra le cœur dans la poitrine.

Severus prit le médaillon des Rogue. Il retourna le pendentif pour lire les mots qui étaient gravés sur le revers. _Propriete du Prof. Severus Rogue_. Elle était à lui et il l'avait perdue. Tout comme le parfait crétin qu'il était.

Severus aurait pu choisir de lui courir après. Mais il était bien trop fier et trop blessé pour le faire. Il se contenta de glisser le médaillon des Rogue dans la poche de sa redingote, comme elle le lui avait dit de faire. Elle avait porté ce médaillon pendant tellement de temps qu'il était doté de sa magie et de son amour. Et même de son odeur – son nez sensible de Maître des Potions pouvait le percevoir. C'était comme s'il la possédait un peu.

Non, il ne courrait pas après elle. Il souffrirait de son côté, comme il l'avait fait avec Lily. En silence, tout seul. Bien entendu, il exécuterait les ordres que ses deux maîtres lui avaient donné – il la protègerait. Il garderait un œil sur elle tout le temps, s'assurant que rien n'arrive à elle et à son enfant. Il se demanda s'il pourrait dire du petit Alan qu'il était aussi _son_ enfant. S'il pourrait le voir après sa naissance. S'il serait autorisé à le voir grandir. _Si nous pouvons nous en sortir vivant d'ici là. _

Il imagina le garçon entrant à Poudlard dans environ onze ans. Si Severus était toujours vivant alors, et s'il y enseignait toujours, bien sûr qu'il le verrait grandir. Mais il ne serait qu'un professeur pour cet enfant. Rien d'autre. Pendant une seconde ou deux, Severus souhaita mourir avant la fin de la guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Puis son sens Serpentard de la survie personnelle reprit le dessus.

Pour le moment, il serait difficile de revoir Lorena en classe. Elle aimerait tandis que lui, souffrirait.

Non, il n'avait rien appris. Le problème était que ces jours-ci, il n'était pas près d'en apprendre plus.

* * *

Les cours de Potions de sixième année des Serpentards, qui suivirent la réception de la lettre de Lorena, furent tendus. Malgré sa longue habitude de garder pour lui ses sentiments, Severus fut encore plus amer et colérique que jamais. Il était habituellement irritable, et même cruel, avec les étudiants qui perturbaient son cours. La rupture avec Lorena l'avait rendu carrément asocial.

Surtout avec Lorena. Il essayait de garder sa colère et son amertume envers elle à un niveau minimum. Pourtant, à certains moments, cela lui était impossible. Il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas – il éclatait dans une volée de sarcasmes et de moqueries à peine voilées contre elle. Bien évidemment, son attitude n'échappa pas aux autres étudiants. Lorena avait toujours été une bonne étudiante, surtout en Potions, un cours où elle était très calme et où elle ne suscitait aucune objection de la part du Professeur à propos de son travail – ce qui équivalait à des éloges pour autant qu'il fût concerné.

Lorena était pleinement consciente que l'attitude de Severus était une conséquence directe de la lettre. Elle se demanda si cela avait été une tactique judicieuse de sa part. Cependant, en son for intérieur, elle savait qu'elle avait eu raison de le faire. Au moins, sa démarche avait été honnête. Severus était horrible avec elle en cours, que ce fût en Potions ou en D.C.F.M., mais le reste du temps, il la laissait parfaitement tranquille.

Elle l'aimait toujours pourtant. Elle s'accrochait à ce sentiment pour le bien de son enfant. Peut-être qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps sans lui, au moins jusqu'à son accouchement. Après… elle verrait bien. Elle pourrait mourir d'ici là. Lorsque Alan remuait un peu trop en elle, elle pensait juste à Severus et aux bons souvenirs qu'ils avaient partagés, concentrant ses sentiments sur le bébé, comme elle le ferait pour jeter le Charme du Patronus. L'enfant se calmait au bout de plusieurs minutes.

Lorena devait reconnaître que le toucher de Severus était bien plus efficace. D'habitude, il ne fallait que quelques secondes au Maître des Potions pour calmer leur enfant dans l'utérus de sa mère, après avoir posé les mains sur son ventre. Elle devait admettre que son toucher sur son corps lui manquait.

Elle se montrait patiente, faisant comme si elle ne remarquait pas combien l'attitude de son Professeur envers elle s'était dégradée. Même Drago lui avait demandé ce qu'il se passait. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune idée sur la question. Peut-être n'était-ce là qu'un caprice du Directeur de leur Maison. Les rumeurs commencèrent à circuler que tout cela arrivait parce qu'elle était enceinte sans être mariée et que ses professeurs lui faisaient payer son état, un état dû à un comportement irresponsable de sa part. Cependant, à l'exception de Severus, les autres enseignants ne prêtaient pas attention à son état et se contentaient de la traiter de la même façon qu'auparavant. D'autres rumeurs, cette fois localisées uniquement chez Serpentard, prétendaient que c'était parce qu'elle était une née-moldue, que le Directeur de leur Maison agissait de cette façon envers elle à cause du statut de son sang. Enfin, c'était là ce à quoi croyaient certains Serpentards.

Lorena n'avait aucun problème avec ces rumeurs. Plus elles étaient éloignées de la vérité, mieux c'était, à son avis. Pourtant, ce n'était guère une position confortable et Lorena souhaitait que tout se calme pour un moment. Elle devait admettre que Severus n'aidait pas vraiment beaucoup. Elle ne dit rien mais demeura sur ses gardes cependant.

Elle avait résolu de fuir le domaine des Serpentards autant que possible. En plein cœur de Janvier, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'endroits qui pouvaient accueillir une jeune femme aveugle et enceinte. La bibliothèque était un de ces endroits mais elle ne pouvait pas y jouer de la musique. La cabane de Hagrid était bien trop éloignée pour elle désormais, elle se fatiguait rapidement. Le jardin ou les rives du lac pouvaient remplir ce rôle – pourvu que le temps ne soit pas trop rude, ce qui n'était pas le cas la plupart du temps. Cette année, l'hiver semblait vraiment se prolonger de manière affreuse et indéterminée.

Il y avait bien la Salle sur Demande – quand elle n'était pas occupée par des étudiants désireux de s'y rendre pour leurs propres projets. De plus, la Salle sur Demande était située au septième étage et Lorena commençait à se sentir fatiguée à cause de sa grossesse. Elle avait opté pour une salle de classe abandonnée, qu'elle avait trouvé au premier étage. Pas très loin des cachots et de la Grande Salle. Un compromis pas trop mauvais. Elle s'enfermait dans la salle de classe, y installait rapidement des gardes, jeta dessus un sort de silence afin de ne pas trahir sa présence ou ennuyer quiconque dans le voisinage. Seule, avec sa musique, elle passait un moment réconfortant, oubliant ses problèmes et ses douleurs.

Un professeur l'avait repérée. Alastor Maugrey gardait un œil sur elle – son œil magique, pour ainsi dire. Il ne l'avait pas oubliée et il faisait de son mieux pour la rencontrer « par hasard », afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Un jour, il la vit entrer dans la salle de classe abandonnée. Quelques secondes plus tard, avant qu'elle ne puisse installer des gardes, il entra dans les lieux.

"Qui est là ?" fit Lorena à voix haute, une pointe d'anxiété dans la voix. Elle aurait reconnu les pas de Severus, cependant, elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il vienne la voir. Surtout si elle était seule dans une salle déserte.

"Ce n'est que moi, Lorena," fit une voix rocailleuse qu'elle reconnut avec un soupir de soulagement.

"Professeur Maugrey !"

"Je préférais quand tu m'appelais par mon prénom."

"Tu aurais pu ne pas être seul… Alastor."

Aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour une étreinte puissante. "Tu as raison, Lorena. J'admire ta prudence."

"Vigilance constante, comme tu dis toujours," le taquina-t-elle dans un sourire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

"J'ai découvert cette salle de classe abandonnée, ce qui en fait un endroit parfait pour moi jouer." Elle sortit de sa poche l'étui réduit de son violon. Elle le portait sur elle tout le temps désormais. Prête à profiter du moindre moment de temps libre. "Est-ce que tu veux que je joue ? Pour toi ?"

"J'aimerais beaucoup, néanmoins, je me demandais pourquoi tu n'étais pas venue me voir à la place. Tu sais que tu peux venir à mon bureau et y jouer."

Lorena baissa les yeux. "Je ne voulais pas te déranger, Alastor."

"Tu ne me déranges pas, Lorena, et tu le sais." Il soupira et la serra encore plus fort contre lui. Il jeta un sort de silence. "Tu m'as beaucoup manqué pendant les vacances," murmura-t-il.

Il lui caressa la joue puis lui posa un baiser délicat sur les lèvres. Lorena se sentit bien – il y avait au moins une âme dans ce château qui se souciait d'elle. Elle le laissa accéder à sa bouche, capturant même la langue de son partenaire pour un baiser plus profond. Il gémit dans ce baiser, par pure appréciation. Il la poussa doucement contre le bureau professoral.

"Si tu savais combien tu m'as manqué…" fit Maugrey après avoir rompu le baiser. "Je t'aurais volontiers emmenée avec moi pendant les vacances."

Lorena lui sourit. "Et quel aurait été le programme de ces vacances ?"

"Oh, tu peux imaginer… Je t'aurais fait l'amour tous les jours. Puis je t'aurais emmenée au Ministère de la Magie et je t'y aurais épousée."

"Tu plaisantes, Alastor !"

"Non, je ne plaisante pas."

Cette fois, le sourire de Lorena se figea sur ses lèvres. L'émotion pouvait se lire sur son visage. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle espéra qu'il abandonnerait cette idée.

"Tu es majeure, Lorena. Tu es une adulte et personne, pas même Dumbledore, m'aurait empêché de le faire."

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Alastor. Nous avons besoin… d'un peu de temps…" Elle voulait ajouter qu'elle avait besoin de terminer ses études mais se retint de le faire – l'excuse était plutôt boiteuse, après tout, elle était supposée épouser Severus dès que ce serait possible…

"C'est ce que me dit la partie raisonnable de mon cerveau. Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas un homme raisonnable. Blâme mon tempérament de Gryffondor pour ça."

Lorena relâcha son souffle en elle-même, silencieusement. "Est-ce que tu crois que c'est raisonnable qu'un Gryffondor comme toi, épouse une Serpentarde comme moi ?"

Maugrey éclata d'un rire sincère. "J'en sais rien. Tu ne me parais pas être la sorcière typique de chez Serpentard."

"Je peux te l'assurer, je le suis," fit-elle sérieusement.

"Tu es une née-moldue. Pour une Serpentarde, je dirais que tu es déjà hors du cadre."

Cette fois, ce fut Lorena qui rit. _Si seulement il savait…_ "Tu viens d'illuminer ma journée," fit-elle avec douceur, tout en lui caressant la joue.

"Alors, c'est une bonne chose." Il lui prit la bouche pour un autre baiser langoureux qui dura longtemps. A un moment, il la fit asseoir sur le bureau contre lequel elle s'appuyait. "Je te désire, Lorena. Tu m'as manqué tellement, tellement…"

"Ici ? Maintenant ?"

"Oui. Un de mes vieux fantasmes. Un fantasme de professeur." Il se tourna vers la porte et jeta toute une série de gardes dessus. "A présent, tu es ma prisonnière, Lorena. L'Auror que je suis toujours dans le fond de moi-même, est prêt à t'interroger." Il glissa une main audacieuse sous les robes de la jeune femme.

Lorena pouffa de rire. Maugrey était vraiment drôle. Elle écarta ses cuisses afin qu'il puisse s'y insérer entre. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser avec passion. A un moment, elle sentit qu'il la débarrassait de sa petite culotte, sa jupe et ses robes relevées jusqu'à la taille, au-dessus de son ventre. Elle l'entendit ouvrir la braguette de son propre pantalon.

Il lui caressa le ventre, sa voix rendue rauque sous l'admiration qu'il ressentait à constater sa taille étendue. "Oh, tu es si sexy, si belle… J'ignorais que je pouvais être aussi excité par une femme enceinte… de la façon dont je le suis avec toi." Ses larges mains lui parcouraient le ventre dans une douce caresse.

Elle rit. "Fais attention, Alastor… J'ai lu que… à partir de maintenant, une femme enceinte comme je le suis doit faire l'amour avec délicatesse." Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ce que Mme Pomfresh lui avait dit, dans la perspective qu'elle pourrait coucher avec Severus.

"Je serai doux et attentif, Lorena… ne t'inquiète pas, je sais comment je suis monté… crois-moi, je ne veux pas te faire mal... Je veux juste te donner du plaisir…" Il inséra un doigt, puis deux, dans le vagin de la jeune femme, son pouce lui titillant le clitoris, pour l'exciter. Elle devint rapidement mouillée sous ses soins habiles.

Alastor entra en elle lentement, en exhalant un soupir profond et gémissant. Il lui prit la bouche avec la sienne. Lorena laissa échapper un gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit son membre pénétrer sa fente humide et étroite.

"Oh Merlin… c'est tellement bon…" fit Maugrey. "Tu m'as tellement manquée…" Il la tenait serrée tout contre lui, une main sous la tête de Lorena, lui possédant la bouche de sa langue, tandis que son sexe lui possédait le corps, en des poussées lentes, douces et tendres. Lorena écarta ses jambes encore plus, nouant ses chevilles derrière le dos de l'homme, pour pouvoir l'accueillir encore plus profondément en elle.

Elle gémit son plaisir. Elle se sentait bien entre ses bras. C'était bon de se sentir désirée entre les bras d'un homme. "Oh, Alastor… mais qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me faire ?..."

"L'amour, Lorena. Je te fais seulement l'amour…" Il gémit encore plus fort. "Jouis pour moi, mon amour…"

"Prends-moi plus fort…"

"Je ne veux pas te faire blesser, toi ou le bébé…"

"Oh, tu peux… me prendre… plus fort… Alastor… s'il te plaît…"

Il grogna et accéléra son rythme en elle. Il la coucha sur le dos et lui saisit les deux cuisses pour les ouvrir encore plus. Il voyait son propre sexe aller et venir en elle – ce qui l'excita encore plus. "Est-ce que tu aimes ça ?... Comme ça ?..."

"Oh, oui… encore, Alastor, encore plus…"

"Je vais t'en donner encore plus… promets-moi de me le dire si ça devient douloureux…" Il arrêta son mouvement en elle.

Elle gémit de frustration. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'arrêtes ?"

"Tu me le promets ?"

"Oui… s'il te plaît ! Prends-moi plus fort… J'en ai besoin… s'il te plaît !"

Maugrey lui sourit, même s'il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir faire. Il reprit son mouvement en elle, plus fort cette fois. Lorena commença à se tortiller sous lui de plaisir. Oh, c'était tellement bon, tellement bon… L'image de Severus la prenant ainsi, sur la table de son bureau ou de son labo ou dans sa salle de cours, elle n'aurait pu le dire, jaillit dans son esprit.

"Jouis pour moi, Lorena !" grogna-t-il d'un ton animal. Il poussa en elle plusieurs fois, par des coups de reins plus puissants, percevant bien que le plaisir de sa partenaire allait de plus en plus haut. "Jouis pour moi, ma sorcière ! Maintenant !" Ce qu'elle fit, laissant échapper un long cri de plaisir lorsqu'elle contracta les muscles de son vagin autour de son membre. Il jouit dans un grognement sonore, expulsant sa semence en elle, avant de se coucher sur elle pour lui prendre la bouche dans un baiser gourmand.

L'amour qu'ils avaient fait n'avait pas duré plus que quelques minutes, mais il avait été particulièrement intense et satisfaisant. Ils finirent leur étreinte dans un tendre baiser. Maugrey était un bon amant – aussi bon que Severus. Lorena devait reconnaître que c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle avait pensé au Maître des Potions. _Serai-je un jour libérée de lui ?_ se demanda-t-elle.

Alastor Maugrey ne la laissa pas s'attarder sur ces considérations. "Viens avec moi, Lorena, nous allons prendre une tasse de thé ensemble, dans mon bureau. Tu pourras y jouer pour moi aussi, si tu veux." Il l'aida à se rajuster après avoir jeté sur eux deux un sortilège de Récurvite. Il leva les gardes et le sort de silence qu'il avait jeté sur la salle. Son œil magique l'informa qu'il n'y avait personne dans le corridor et qu'ils pouvaient par conséquent sortir sans être remarqués. Il prit Lorena par le coude et la mena au deuxième étage.

Une fois dans son bureau, il prépara du thé tandis que Lorena jouait du violon. Il était très heureux de l'avoir avec lui – uniquement pour lui. Il la regardait avec tendresse, avec faim. Il la trouvait belle – et elle était sienne.

_**

* * *

Pour les besoins de mon intrigue, j'ai envoyé Alastor Maugrey à Gryffondor – ce qui me semble bien correspondre à son tempérament et à ses capacités.**_

_**Je soutiens aussi la théorie selon laquelle un Serment Inviolable est ce qui lie Severus et Albus – un Serment que le Directeur aurait pris avec un jeune Severus Rogue en échange de sa protection des Potter. « Tout » ("Anything") – s'assurant ainsi de la ferme loyauté de Severus envers lui. C'était ce qui m'était venu à l'esprit, un serment de ce genre, bien contraignant, lorsque j'avais lu la réponse de Dumbledore à Harry dans les livres, quand le gamin lui avait demandé comment il pouvait être si certain que le Professeur Rogue était de leur côté.**_

_**J'imagine bien Albus demander à son frère Abelforth de leur servir d'Enchaîneur… Vu la discrétion du bonhomme, cela en fait le candidat idéal pour ce rôle. **_

_**Je suis consciente que cette théorie peut être invalidée ou du moins remise en question – après tout, un tel Serment ne figure pas dans les souvenirs que Severus donne à Harry dans les **__**Reliques de la Mort**__**. Cependant, ce ne sont là que des souvenirs et on pourrait penser que Severus, sur le point de mourir, n'avait pas jugé important de préciser ce point. Le reste de ses souvenirs et de ses actions constitue un témoignage suffisant de sa loyauté envers la mère de Harry et envers Dumbledore. Néanmoins, dans mon intrigue, comme il n'y a pas de Harry P., je présente cette théorie pour l'utiliser pleinement.**_

_**Merci de laisser des revues ! Plein de revues !**_


	96. Révélations à Borderedge Lane

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**96 – Révélations à Borderedge Lane**

Alastor et Lorena continuèrent à se voir en privé. Il y avait bien les cours de Duel mais ils y gardaient leur contact à un minimum. Maugrey avait remarqué que Severus se comportait d'une manière très froide et presque méchante envers la jeune Serpentarde – ce qui le surprit. Le Professeur Rogue était réputé se montrer très protecteur envers les étudiants de sa Maison. Alastor se demanda si c'était parce que la jeune femme était enceinte hors mariage. Cependant, ça ne collait pas avec la personnalité de Severus. Le Maître des Potions n'était pas connu pour la pureté de ses moeurs. Non, il y avait autre chose, quelque chose qu'Alastor Maugrey ne pouvait pas percevoir. Peut-être que Severus était juste aussi charmant comme à l'accoutumée…

Lorena endura les rumeurs et la mauvaise humeur de Severus avec courage. Les rumeurs finirent par mourir, à son grand soulagement. La mauvaise humeur de Severus persista mais elle avait décidé de ne pas y accorder d'attention et de la jouer indifférente. Cela ne paya pas. Plus elle se montrait indifférente, plus il se montrait méchant. Elle s'accrocha fermement à son choix – elle l'avait quitté. Il ne la ferait pas pleurer en classe. Surtout pas.

Lorena pouvait pleurer beaucoup. Mais c'était toujours en silence et toute seule. Pas de sanglots sonores ou de lamentations bruyantes. Ses larmes coulaient seulement le long de ses joues en silence. La plupart du temps, elle cachait ses larmes aux yeux d'autrui – sauf aux personnes qui comptaient beaucoup pour elle. Ou lorsqu'elle jouait de la musique. Mais là, c'était différent. Une fois qu'elle avait décidé qu'elle ne pleurerait pas devant telle ou telle personne, ou bien dans un lieu particulier, elle pouvait durcir sa volonté au point que ses yeux restaient secs, malgré le maelstrom absolu de sentiments qu'elle éprouvait au plus profond d'elle-même.

Elle en était là en cours de Potions. Severus devait admettre que la jeune femme ne manquait pas de contrôle de soi. Il n'était pas parvenu à la faire pleurer en cours. L'observer en classe était l'ultime torture pour elle. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'imaginer dans les bras d'un autre homme. Il se demanda s'il pouvait continuer ainsi. Par conséquent, il reportait sa frustration, sa colère et son désespoir sur elle.

Et elle se montrait patiente parce qu'elle l'aimait toujours. Et il se montrait méchant avec elle parce qu'il la désirait toujours. Plus que jamais.

Consciente de l'attitude de Severus, Lorena était encore plus prudente dans ses rapports avec Maugrey. Elle ne souhaitait pas trahir l'ex-Auror et la relation qu'ils entretenaient ensemble, à Severus. Elle se souvenait des menaces du Maître des Potions – dénoncer l'ex-Auror au Directeur, avant les vacances de Noël, sur le motif d'une relation inappropriée entre un professeur et une étudiante. Il était d'une humeur si massacrante qu'il était capable de recourir à n'importe quelle mesure pour faire de sa vie un véritable enfer, plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. La fin justifiait les moyens. Son égoïsme justifiait n'importe quelle action de sa part.

Si Severus ne pouvait pas l'avoir, alors aucun homme ne pourrait en faire autant.

Lorena était heureuse d'avoir Alastor Maugrey dans sa vie. Dans ses bras, elle se sentait aimée, désirée et rassurée. Elle avait faim de tendresse et réconfort. Il était l'homme qu'il lui fallait en cet instant pour lui donner tout cela. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Severus, même pendant l'amour. Surtout pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour.

Néanmoins, son bonheur avec Alastor était destiné à ne pas durer. Lorena ne trahit pas son amant. Elle se trahit seulement elle-même et ses véritables sentiments.

Depuis le moment où ils avaient fait l'amour ensemble dans cette salle de classe déserte, Lorena avait revu Maugrey trois autres fois. Ils se rencontrèrent dans ses appartements, une fois par semaine, les Samedis après-midis. Ils passaient tout l'après-midi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à faire l'amour, à bavarder, à rire ensembles. Personne ne se souciait où elle pouvait alors se trouver à ce moment-là – sauf Severus qui devait garder un œil sur elle. Il ne pouvait pas la surprendre avec Maugrey, même s'il nourrissait de forts soupçons quant à ce qu'elle pouvait faire de ses Samedis après-midis, avec qui et à faire quoi. Son intense jalousie et sa possessivité étaient portées à des niveaux insupportables pour lui, nourrissant une rage qu'il ressentait contre la jeune femme. Il la faisait payer en retour pour tout cela pendant les cours, avec une violence qui n'avait d'égal que son absolu sentiment de désespoir et d'abandon.

Chaque fois que Alastor et Lorena faisait l'amour ensembles, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Severus. Il était semblable à un fantôme qui hantait son âme, lui revenant en mémoire de force, lorsqu'elle s'y attendait le moins.

Surtout quand elle était en train de faire l'amour.

Le deuxième après-midi où ils firent l'amour ensembles, Lorena dut se mordre la langue pour se retenir de gémir le prénom de son ancien amant, au beau milieu de l'action avec Alastor. Cependant, l'image de Severus qui surgit dans sa tête, la fit atteindre des niveaux encore plus élevés de plaisir. Il était difficile de reléguer Severus dans les recoins les plus éloignés de son âme. Il était toujours là, devant. Elle était consciente qu'il avait encore un énorme levier sur elle – sur son corps comme sur son âme. Elle se demanda si la magie des Serpents-d'Amour ne lui jouait pas des tours. Elle enleva l'anneau, quand elle refit l'amour ensuite avec Alastor, mais l'image de Severus était toujours là, puissante, à hanter son âme.

Lorena devait admettre que la véritable nature de son lien avec Severus était bien plus complexe et profonde qu'elle ne l'avait cru de prime abord. Il y avait quelque chose là qui échappait à sa compréhension – d'un point de vue intellectuel.

Etait-ce la magie du Serment Inviolable qui était à l'oeuvre ? Le lien particulier qu'ils partageaient ? Son amour pour lui – sûrement. Ses sentiments pour elle ? Il n'en éprouvait aucun. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle croyait.

* * *

Severus était de plus en plus revêche et en colère, au point que son comportement était devenu insupportable. Même ses collègues l'avaient remarqué. Dumbledore l'avait remarqué aussi. Le vieux Directeur s'était demandé s'il ne devrait pas tenter d'en discuter directement avec Lorena – peut-être que si elle renouait avec le Maître des Potions, Severus reviendrait à une attitude plus tolérable envers les gens en général. Cependant, pour une fois, il estima qu'il ne devait pas s'immiscer dans leur vie sentimentale – vu le contenu de la lettre écrite par la jeune femme. Severus et Lorena ne l'auraient pas accepté, étant tous les deux des personnes réservées.

Aussi longtemps que le service de Severus envers Poudlard et l'Ordre était accompli comme d'habitude, Dumbledore devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas de conseil à donner, ni rien à dire. Combien il aurait aimé les aider certes, mais le vieux Directeur jugea que c'était là une situation que Severus et Lorena devaient résoudre par eux-mêmes.

Severus lui-même était bien conscient que cette situation devenait de plus en plus difficile pour lui à gérer. Ses propres pulsions étaient bien trop fortes pour lui les contenir. Il avait besoin de se soulager. Un soulagement d'ordre sexuel. Bien entendu, il désirait Lorena comme jamais auparavant. S'il avait cédé à ses instincts, il l'aurait coincée et prise encore, surtout sans son consentement, rien que pour lui faire payer la misère affective profonde dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Il ne le pouvait pas, bien évidemment – même s'il l'avait déjà fait. Il était certain que c'était là le plus sûr moyen qu'elle se détourne de lui à jamais. Bon, il l'avait déjà perdue. Non, il ne pouvait pas recommencer. Il pouvait mettre la santé de la jeune femme en danger, ainsi que celle de leur fils. Il ne pouvait pas faire cela. Parce qu'il était sûr d'une chose : s'il la prenait, il serait très brutal dans sa possession d'elle. Il pourrait même la tuer – par passion pour elle. Après cela, la magie du Serment Inviolable mettrait fin à sa vie de malheur une bonne fois pour toutes. Avant même que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le fasse.

Donc, il choisit de recourir à la seule chose qui pouvait l'aider à soulager sa pulsion sexuelle bien trop réprimée, ainsi que son désir et sa colère. Il enfila sa cape de voyage, s'assura qu'il avait suffisamment de gallions en poche avant de quitter ses appartements. Ce soir, c'était Imbolc – il avait prévu au départ d'aller ramasser des perce-neige, un ingrédient de potion réputé être des plus puissants lorsqu'il était récolté cette nuit-là.

Mais Severus avait besoin de sortir de sa vie de devoir. Il avait besoin de sortir de Poudlard. La nuit était déjà tombée. Il marcha rapidement vers le portail de l'Ecole. Une fois à l'extérieur, il Transplana.

* * *

Borderedge Lane était faiblement éclairé, comme toujours. Severus prit ses repères, sa main enserrant fermement sa baguette. Il prit une profonde inspiration. L'air de la nuit était froid. Il marcha rapidement, ses pulsions le poussant de l'avant, bien plus que le froid ne le ferait jamais. Il avait chaud.

La rue était presque déserte. Severus la connaissait bien. Borderedge Lane était au Liverpool magique ce que l'Allée des Embrumes était au Londres magique. Infâme. Douteuse. Ténèbreuse. Un lieu de mauvaise réputation. L'endroit idéal pour des gens à la recherche de substances illégales et d'ingrédients de potions qui l'étaient encore plus. Un endroit où l'on pouvait conclure toute sorte d'affaires – même les plus criminelles. Pour un Maître des Potions et un Mangemort comme Severus Rogue, Borderedge Lane était un lieu des plus importants.

Pourtant, ce soir, Severus n'était pas venu pour acheter des ingrédients de potions. C'était trop tard et les boutiques avaient déjà baissé le rideau. Non, il était venu pour une toute autre raison. Borderedge Lane était aussi célèbre pour bien d'autres charmantes caractéristiques.

Il s'y trouvait les plus beaux bordels et les meilleures putains de la Grande-Bretagne magique – supérieurs au Londres magique. Du moins, selon l'avis de Severus. Et c'était cela qui l'avait mené là ce soir. La colère et le désir. Le sexe et les prostituées.

Cela faisait fort longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas acheté une femme – c'était devenu bien trop dangereux au fur et à mesure que son rang dans le Premier Cercle l'avait rapproché de plus en plus du Seigneur des Ténèbres. De moins en moins de temps libre, entre son travail comme enseignant, comme Maître des Potions et comme espion pour deux maîtres très exigeants.

Puis il y avait eu Lorena. Elle était entrée dans sa vie de manière inattendue. A présent elle en était sortie, elle était partie, elle était très probablement en train de s'éclater entre les bras d'un autre homme. Le souvenir de la jeune femme ne fit que renforcer sa pulsion de posséder une autre femme. Une qui paierait pour Lorena.

Severus était en chasse. Après quelques minutes de marche, il repéra un groupe de filles sur le trottoir, rassemblées sous un lampadaire et qui essayaient de se réchauffer en bavardant et riant ensembles. Il les observa de loin, son regard sombre détaillant chacune d'entre elles, à l'instar d'un prédateur qui choisit sa proie. L'une des filles avaient de longs cheveux noirs ondulés, la peau pâle, elle était de la même taille environ que Lorena. A présent qu'il était fixé sur sa proie, un instinct animal le guida vers la fille. Il se rapprocha du groupe. Celle qui l'intéressait de loin, paraissait mignonne et avenante de plus près. Elle semblait rayonner une certaine joie, une douceur, ce qui était plutôt rare chez une prostituée. Il n'en fut que plus attiré par elle. Oui, c'était celle-ci qu'il aurait.

Il s'avança vers les filles et parla avec celle qu'il avait déjà sélectionnée. Après quelques mots échangés sur les « services » qu'elle proposait et ses tarifs, ils tombèrent d'accord. Severus la suivit jusqu'à un bâtiment non loin de là. Les lieux étaient miteux. Elle le mena à l'intérieur d'une petite chambre.

Elle n'était pas tout à fait comme Lorena – ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond, au lieu de la couleur gris pâle qu'affichaient ceux de Lorena. Peut importe, elle ferait l'affaire. Quant au reste, elle avait une ressemblance frappante avec la femme qu'il voulait tant pour lui tout seul.

"Quel âge tu as ?" demanda-t-il.

"Je suis assez vieille pour coucher, ne vous inquiétez pas," répondit-elle sans coup férir. Devant son regard sombre et insistant, elle ricana. "Oh, ça va, j'ai 20 ans." Elle avait environ deux ans de plus que Lorena. Elle était quelque peu ronde mais cela convenait tout à fait à Severus. Il aimait avoir quelque chose à saisir et à empoigner chez une femme – Lorena possédait aussi cette qualité et même encore plus depuis qu'elle était tombée enceinte.

La fille commença à se déshabiller. Severus remarqua qu'elle ne portait pas de baguette. Il suspecta qu'elle était très probablement une Cracmolle. Il essaya sa Légilimencie sur elle. Glisser dans son esprit fut facile, elle ne le remarqua même pas, tout comme c'était le cas avec les moldus. Elle était effectivement une Cracmolle.

Elle avait enlevé sa robe et son soutien-gorge, lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, un air perplexe sur le visage. Il s'était contenté d'enlever sa cape de voyage. "Alors, vous ne vous déshabillez pas ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Non."

"Non ?"

"Non."

"Pas même pour baiser ?"

"Non, pas même pour baiser."

C'était définitif. La fille le regarda, toujours son air perplexe sur le visage. _Encore un qui est bizarre._ "Comme vous voulez." Ce sorcier avait quelque chose d'inquiétant. Non seulement il n'était pas agréable à regarder, pour ne pas dire laid, mais il émanait de lui une aura de ténèbres et de danger. _Pas étonnant qu'il a besoin de recourir à nous autres putains pour s'amuser un peu._ Ses yeux d'obsidienne avaient quelque chose de presque animal. Mais la fille connaissait son affaire. Les hommes n'étaient pas toujours ce qu'ils semblaient être – peut-être que c'était seulement son apparence qui donnait cette impression, il avait l'air quelque peu timide. Peut-être qu'il serait doux…

"Détendez-vous," fit-elle avec un sourire. "C'est votre première fois avec une putain ?"

"Non."

"Peut-être votre _toute_ première fois alors ?" fit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie, espérant ainsi détendre l'atmosphère.

Cette fois, il ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de s'approcher d'elle et de lui attraper les poignets de force, son regard sombre fixé sur elle, plongeant dans son âme. "C'est comme ça que tu traites tes clients, saleté de Cracmolle ?"

Les lèvres de la fille s'entrouvrirent, ses yeux bleus s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la peur. "Comment… comment est-ce que vous savez… que je suis une Cracmolle ?"

Il ricana. "Tellement facile. Tu es si faible," fit-il sans de plus amples explications. "Je vais te montrer que je ne suis plus un puceau depuis longtemps. Je vais te montrer ce qu'un homme peut te faire," gronda-t-il avec désir. Il la dominait et il aimait beaucoup cela.

La fille perçut le danger mais elle garda son sang-froid. "Ca ira, monsieur. Ne me faites pas mal. Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez. Tout," fit-elle rapidement. Elle s'occuperait de lui vite fait bien fait. Il était bien trop terrifiant. Une fois qu'il aurait terminé, elle le jetterait dehors.

Severus avait pêché cette dernière pensée dans l'esprit de la fille. "Oh, non, tu ne feras pas ça. Je resterai ici aussi longtemps que j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai suffisamment dans ma poche pour t'acheter pour toute la nuit."

Une expression de terreur brilla dans les yeux bleus de la jeune prostituée. Elle respira difficilement. "Ne me faites pas mal…" gémit-elle.

Les traits de l'homme se durcirent. Il croyait vraiment entendre Lorena ! "Dommage," dit-il. "C'est ce que je veux aussi. Te faire mal." Son ton, maintenu à un niveau très bas, presque un murmure, était indéniablement cruel. C'était la même voix douce mais dangereuse qu'il utilisait pour humilier et terroriser ses étudiants. La fille tenta de détourner la tête – d'une manière assez semblable à Lorena.

Ce seul geste la perdit. Severus la poussa sur le lit et l'y épingla de son propre poids, lui emprisonnant les poignets par des liens magiques. La fille hurla mais il posa une main sur sa bouche. "J'ai besoin d'une femme. Dommage pour toi que tu ressembles tant à la femme qui vient de me quitter. Je ne peux pas encore me venger sur elle, cependant, et en attendant ce moment, c'est toi qui payera pour elle pendant que je prends mon plaisir avec toi !"

La fille était littéralement effrayée. Le sorcier couché sur elle était un Mage Noir, elle en était à présent certaine. Elle n'était qu'une Cracmolle mais elle n'était pas stupide. Peut-être qu'il était l'un des adeptes de Vous-Savez-Qui. Il ne voulait pas se déshabiller à cause de la Marque des Ténèbres qu'il portait sûrement quelque part tatouée sur sa chair.

D'un mouvement de la main, Severus jeta un sort de silence sur la chambre, puis une série de gardes sur la porte. "A présent, nous ne seront pas dérangés pendant que j'use de toi. Tu peux crier autant que tu veux, il n'y aura personne pour t'entendre. Personne ne peut venir à ta rescousse non plus." Le grondement de sa voix était à la fois ronronnant et effrayant. La bouche de l'homme parvint au cou de la fille pour l'y embrasser. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud et haletant sur la peau. Puis soudain, une douleur aiguë la lança à cet endroit. Severus l'avait mordue, et il suça un peu de sang. "Je t'ai marquée, tu es à moi désormais !" fit-il après avoir léché la morsure.

"Vous êtes un vampire ou quoi ?" parvint-elle à cracher. Il en avait l'apparence.

Il eut un rire maléfique. Elle ne savait pas ce que ce geste pouvait signifier pour un sorcier. Les Cracmols n'étaient pas éduqués dans les us et coutumes de la magie. "Non, je n'en suis pas un. Je ne suis pas un loup-garou non plus, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que j'aime bien… baiser brutalement. Et même violemment. En fait, c'est la seule façon de baiser que j'aime."

_Oh Merlin_, songea-t-elle. _Un Mage Noir fou furieux, totalement cinglé et malade. C'est bien ma chance ! _Bon, elle avait déjà eu des hommes comme celui-là. Des Dominants. Des hommes qui voulaient se venger de leurs épouses ou de leurs petites amies, et qui transféraient ce désir de vengeance sur de pauvres filles comme elle. Certains d'entre eux, relevant de cette dernière catégorie, éclataient seulement en sanglot dans ses bras, bien trop blessés ou lâches pour aller jusqu'au bout. Alors que les mâles dominants allaient jusqu'au bout mais ne se montraient pas si violents – ils pouvaient même être doux au lit. Par ailleurs, elle n'avait rien contre une partie de jambes en l'air bien coquine, et même rude et sauvage. Cela pouvait être agréable. Mais elle avait le sentiment que cet homme n'avait pas la même définition qu'elle de « rude » et « agréable ». Elle sentait bien qu'il n'était pas du tout un lâche non plus. C'était un homme profondément blessé, mais déterminé. Il ne reculerait pas. Elle n'était qu'une Cracmolle mais son instinct ne l'avait jamais trahie.

"Ne me faites pas mal, je vous en prie…" fit-elle doucement.

Severus la regarda avec mépris. "Dommage. C'est justement ce que j'avais l'intention de te faire. J'aime la violence quand je baise."

_Pas étonnant qu'elle l'a quitté alors_, se dit-elle.

Le Légilimens de talent qu'il était perçut cette pensée – à moins que c'étaient là ses nouvelles aptitudes télépathiques. De colère, Severus la gifla violemment. Elle cria. "Tu peux hurler tout ce que tu as, personne ne peut t'entendre, jeune idiote !" Il réalisa que c'était vrai ce qu'elle avait pensé. Une Cracmolle certes, mais pas une imbécile.

Severus ouvrit son pantalon et en sortit son sexe déjà raide. La jolie fille nue qui gigotait sous lui, le désir refoulé, la colère et la convoitise charnelle qu'il éprouvait pour Lorena, les souvenirs des viols et des rudes chevauchées qu'il lui avait fait subir, son souhait de se venger et d'épancher ses frustrations, tout cela le faisait bander dur. Il était prêt.

La fille lui jeta un coup d'oeil. Elle avait déjà connu beaucoup d'hommes dans sa jeune existence mais elle devait reconnaître que celui-là était sacrément monté. Son sexe était si gros qu'il la mènerait en enfer – pas au paradis.

Severus la prit brutalement, un grognement s'échappant de ses lèvres. Il la chevaucha avec passion. Il tenta même de l'embrasser. Elle détourna la tête mais il saisit la chevelure noire et ondulée de la fille, d'une main plutôt rude, afin de pouvoir lui attraper les lèvres pour un baiser profond. D'habitude, il n'embrassait jamais les prostituées mais celle-ci… elle ressemblait tellement à Lorena… Il ne pouvait pas résister. Il avait besoin de plus que le simple soulagement sexuel. Il avait besoin de posséder cette fille pleinement.

La fille se tortilla de douleur sous lui, essayant de se débarrasser de lui. Ce qui ne fit qu'exciter encore plus la possessivité de Severus. Bien qu'elle eût l'habitude d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec des hommes, même sans être préparée, le sexe de celui-là était bien trop gros, même pour elle le prendre. Il n'était pas doux, pas du tout attentif. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas un viol, car elle avait consenti à coucher avec lui contre argent.

Severus la bourrait avec brutalité, lui ravageant le corps avec une sauvagerie qui faisait gémir la fille de douleur – ce qui semblait l'exciter encore plus. Pourtant, ses baisers enivraient la fille. Il savait embrasser. Quel dommage qu'il fût aussi brutal. Elle eut une pensée pour la femme qui avait quitté son client, qui avait dû être traitée de la même façon par ce diable d'homme. La fille eut une seconde ou deux de compassion pour cette femme qu'elle ne rencontrerait jamais. Mais elle savait qu'elle partageait avec elle l'infortune d'avoir croisé la route de ce Mage Noir, qui semblait être sorti tout droit de l'Enfer.

Severus rompit le baiser, pour lui lécher la mâchoire et le cou. Quelques mots lui échappaient. "Oh, Lorena… tu es à moi… Lorena… mienne… à moi uniquement… ma Lorena…"

La fille soupçonna qui devait être cette Lorena. La femme qui l'avait quitté. Par expérience, elle savait qu'il était imprudent, voire même dangereux, d'interrompre un homme au beau milieu de son fantasme. Elle ne dit rien, le laissant faire, essayant de bloquer la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans son corps. Il lui prit la bouche encore pour un baiser profond. Puis il se redressa sur les bras, rompant le baiser, poussant en elle de plus en fort et profondément, gémissant et grognant bruyamment. La fille sentit qu'il était sur le point de jouir et espéra que ce serait pour bientôt – elle avait vraiment mal entre ses jambes maintenant.

Severus jouit, criant à voix haute le nom de Lorena. Puis il retomba sur la fille couchée sous lui, enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux noirs de jais de sa partenaire, reprenant haleine. Cela avait été si bon – mais il savait que cette fille n'était pas Lorena. Elle n'osait pas bouger, de peur qu'il puisse se retourner violemment contre elle.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Puis elle sentit qu'il se retirait d'elle. Elle soupira de soulagement – elle était certaine de saigner maintenant. Elle laissa les larmes lui remplir les yeux. Cet homme lui avait rappelé, d'une manière bien trop vivace, cette nuit fatale où elle avait été violée. Elle n'était alors âgée que de 15 ans, elle était vierge. Combien cela avait été douloureux ! Elle avait espéré ne plus jamais ressentir cette douleur. Cependant, ce soir, ce Mage Noir venait de la renvoyer vers un souvenir qu'elle avait espéré ne jamais visiter à nouveau. Oui, il l'avait renvoyée en Enfer.

Elle détourna la tête de son visage, lui cachant son désarroi. S'il devait remarquer, il se montrerait sûrement brutal avec elle, une fois de plus. Elle sentit un bras de l'homme lui entourer la taille de manière plus serrée. Une fois de plus, elle l'entendit murmurer _son_ prénom.

"Oh, Lorena… Lorena…"

Parler maintenant pouvait s'avérer dangereux après tout. Il y avait pire qu'un Mage Noir – un Mage Noir en détresse, un Mage Noir qui broie du noir.

Mais qu'en était-il d'un Mage Noir _amoureux_ ?

"Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ?" fit doucement la fille. Elle n'aurait pas pu dire ce qui l'avait poussé à dire une chose pareille. Mais son instinct lui avait dit de le faire.

Severus leva la tête de la chevelure de la fille vers son visage, pour la regarder. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. "Oui… Je ne sais pas… Je crois que…" bredouilla-t-il. Toute la cruauté, toute la rudesse, avaient disparu de sa voix. La fille perçut que ce Mage Noir dominant n'était rien d'autre qu'un homme désespéré. Un homme désespérément amoureux.

"Je prends ça comme un « oui » alors."

Bien sûr qu'elle avait raison. S'il n'avait rien éprouvé pour Lorena, Severus n'aurait jamais réagi envers elle comme il l'avait fait en premier. Il n'aurait même pas déchargé sa frustration, sa colère et son désir sur cette jeune prostituée de la façon dont il venait de le faire. Une autre femme innocente, tout comme l'était Lorena. Une femme dont il avait abusée. Il n'aurait même pas choisi une putain qui ressemblait tellement à la femme… qu'il aimait. _Est-ce que je t'aime, Lorena ?_

Etrange, il avait fallu que ce soit une prostituée qui le mène à _admettre_ cette conclusion. _Oui, bien sûr que je t'aime, Lorena._

Percevant qu'il s'était calmé, la fille poursuivit. "Vous l'aimez donc," murmura-t-elle d'un ton réconfortant.

Severus se redressa sur les coudes pour mieux la regarder. Il soupira. "Oui, tu as raison, je l'aime. C'est juste que je ne le savais pas avant…" Il déglutit. "Avant que je vienne ici."

"Parfois, il est plus facile de se confier à une personne inconnue, qu'aux gens qu'on connaît et qu'on aime."

Il devait reconnaître qu'elle avait raison. D'un mouvement de la main, il annula le charme qui gardait les poignets de la fille liés. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand elle sentit ses bras libérés. Elle remua un peu pour se masser les poignets mais Severus fut le plus rapide. Il lui attrapa les poignets, avec douceur cette fois, pour les caresser, murmurant dessus un charme de guérison, avant d'embrasser chacun d'eux tendrement.

Il n'était plus du tout le même homme. Comme si admettre ses sentiments pour la femme qu'il aimait, l'avait transformé. La fille en fut surprise. Un Mage Noir qui connaissait des sortilèges de guérison ? Ce n'était pas là un Mage Noir habituel, certainement pas.

Elle commença à bouger sous lui, lentement d'abord. "Désolée, monsieur, j'ai besoin de…" Severus la vit grimacer. Il s'enleva d'elle. Son regard tomba sur les cuisses de la fille. Il lui écarta les jambes un peu, suffisamment pour voir qu'elle avait mal à son entrejambe.

"Je suis désolé," murmura-t-il. "Attends." Il sortit sa baguette de sa manche gauche, ses lèvres formant les mots d'une incantation au-dessus des cuisses et du bas-ventre de la fille. Elle ressentit une sensation de chaleur lui envahir le corps à cet endroit. La douleur se dissipa, puis disparut. Un autre charme de guérison.

"Merci," fit-elle doucement. Un Mage Noir, certes, mais un Mage Noir qui pouvait guérir comme il venait de le faire, ne pouvait pas être si mauvais que cela après tout.

_J'espère qu'il ne va pas lui faire de mal s'il l'aime_, songea la fille. _A moins qu'il ne l'ait déjà fait._ Severus capta cette réflexion – cette fois par sa télépathie de contact, car il ne la regardait pas droit dans les yeux. C'était là une réflexion pertinente. Mais d'abord, il devait s'habituer à cette notion. La notion de l'amour. Il n'avait pas éprouvé ce sentiment depuis fort longtemps, depuis… _Lily_.

Une larme lui coula le long de la joue, totalement inattendue. La fille le remarqua et l'essuya avec douceur, sans un mot. Severus la regarda, une expression de tristesse sur ses traits. Les yeux bleus de la fille étaient emplis de compassion – alors qu'il n'en avait ressenti aucune pendant le violent rapport sexuel qu'il lui avait imposé. Cette fille était gentille. Elle n'était qu'une prostituée, elle n'était qu'une Cracmolle, mais elle avait un cœur d'or, au point d'éprouver de la compassion pour un être comme lui. Comment cela se faisait-il ? Comment pouvait-elle, alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas du tout, donner de la compassion à une brute comme lui ? C'était un mystère total…

Pourtant, la compassion de cette fille lui rappela l'amour que Lorena éprouvait pour lui. Son amour éternel, inconditionnel. Mais un amour qui était désormais réciproque. Cependant, un amour qu'il avait désormais perdu.

Severus se leva du lit. Il remit son habituel masque de froideur en place sur son visage, lequel était redevenu impassible. Néanmoins, ses yeux sombres reflétaient une lumière qui n'y avait jamais brillé auparavant.

La lumière de son âme qui était parvenue à remonter à la surface. Enfin.

Il fouilla dans sa poche. Il en sortit une bourse pleine de gallions. Il la posa sur la table non loin de là, dans un geste silencieux. "Prends-les…"

La fille ouvrit la bourse et la vida sur la table. Il devait y avoir au moins une bonne centaine de gallions. Il n'avait pas menti – avec tout cet argent, il aurait pu l'acheter pour toute la nuit effectivement. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire : il donnait l'impression d'être sur le point de partir à présent.

"Vous pouvez rester, vous savez. C'est environ quatre ou cinq fois mon prix et je n'ai pas de monnaie pour vous rendre," fit-elle. "Vous pouvez me prendre trois ou quatre autres fois. Tout ce que vous voulez de moi, je vous le donnerai. Pour toute la nuit, si vous le souhaitez."

Severus l'observa attentivement, son regard se fixant à celui de la fille. Elle était comme lui – elle voulait de l'amour, elle avait besoin d'amour, elle avait faim d'amour. Il se demanda si un jour, le regard de Lorena reviendrait à la normale, une fois que serait levé le maléfice de cécité. Ils pourraient se regarder ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux. Il sut alors qu'il adorerait cela. Si cela lui serait toujours possible. Si elle voulait toujours de lui. Si cette guerre se terminait un jour. S'ils y survivaient tous les deux.

"Vous pouvez m'aider, si vous le souhaitez," fit-elle d'un ton avenant, un sourire sur les lèvres. "Ou bien si vous en avez besoin. Je peux être… Lorena. Si vous l'aimez, vous pouvez… m'aimer."

Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était de retourner à Poudlard. Vers Lorena. "Non. J'ai suffisamment abusé de toi pour ce soir." Il s'arrêta. "Tu peux garder cet argent. Intégralement. Ce soir, tu m'as donné bien plus que du plaisir, bien plus que ton corps." _Tu m'as rendu mon âme. Enfin, en quelque sorte. _Il ne souhaitait pas s'étendre sur ce point, cela aurait été trop long à expliquer et il ne le désirait pas non plus.

Elle hocha la tête, consciente de ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle l'avait aidé à exprimer les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour la femme qu'il aimait. Lorena avait sauvé son âme, la préservant de la destruction totale, mais cette fille-là venait d'aider la faible lumière de son âme à atteindre la surface de sa conscience.

"Comment tu t'appelles ?" finit-il par demander.

Elle sourit. "Je m'appelle Brigid. Comme la déesse." Une pause. "Et vous ?"

Le Maître des Potions se demanda s'il était judicieux et prudent de donner son propre nom. _Au diable avec ça, cette fille a été courageuse, elle mérite sa réponse !_ "Je suis Severus."

Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui caressa la joue. "Alors… bonne chance, Severus. Bonne chance à vous et à… Lorena." Elle se dressa sur ses orteils et posa un délicat baiser sur la bouche de l'homme, lui mordillant gentiment la lèvre inférieure, sa langue la lui léchant et y laissant là sa touche chaleureuse. Elle lui sourit. Severus remit sa cape, sortit sa baguette et enleva le sort de silence, ainsi que les gardes, qu'il avait placé sur la chambre. Sans un mot, il quitta les lieux.

Une fois dans la rue, il vérifia qu'autour de lui, il n'y avait personne. Puis il se concentra sur le portail de Poudlard pour Transplaner. Arrivé là, il plongea la main dans la poche de sa redingote. Ses doigts trouvèrent un objet en métal. Il le sortit. Le médaillon des Rogue.

Il soupira, satisfait, apaisé. Non seulement grâce au bon coup qu'il venait de tirer, mais aussi parce que désormais, il avait un moyen de faire revenir Lorena à lui. Il pensa à elle de toute la puissance de son amour nouvellement trouvé. Pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps, ses yeux s'emplirent d'espoir et d'attente.

Quelque part, Severus sentit que la faible lumière de son âme devenait de plus en plus forte, jusqu'à se transformer en un feu flamboyant avec puissance. Une vague d'énergie inconnue s'écoula en lui, partant de son bas-ventre, lui remontant le long du dos, de son abdomen, vers la poitrine et le coeur. La chaleur lui envahit le corps, l'esprit, l'âme – et c'était bon. Il songea à Lorena et se vit faire l'amour avec elle encore. Il la désira dans son coeur – ce n'était plus seulement du désir charnel tel que son corps pouvait le ressentir.

Puis le bijou brilla dans les ténèbres, illuminant ses mains et son visage de sa lumière magique faible mais chaleureuse, comme s'il reflétait son actuel état d'esprit et ses sentiments présents. Severus tomba à genoux dans l'herbe et leva son regard sombre vers le ciel étoilé.

"Merci," murmura-t-il, en embrassant le médaillon qu'il tenait toujours fermement entre ses mains.

**_

* * *

La nuit d'Imbolc a lieu le soir du 31 Janvier. Brigid est la déesse associée à Imbolc, plus tard connue sous le nom de Ste. Brigid. Imbolc est devenu la Chandeleur. Les perce-neige sont aussi liés à cette fête. (Source : "Imbolc" sur Wikipedia)._**

**_J'espère avoir gardé Severus fidèle à son personnage, avec sa violence, sa possessivité, son désespoir et son amour._**

**_Merci de laisser des revues ! Dites-moi si ce chapitre vous a plu/déplu/choqué/etc…_**


	97. En défense de Serpentard

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**97 – En défense de Serpentard **

Lorena avait une fois de plus rejoint Maugrey dans ses appartements. Elle avait apporté son violon avec elle, comme à l'accoutumée. L'instrument constituait un alibi pratique. Elle n'avait pas d'endroit où jouer et l'ex-Auror aimait la musique.

Qui plus est, il l'aimait _elle_ aussi.

Elle se montrait néanmoins prudente. Elle ne voulait pas rencontrer Severus dans les corridors. Ni les étudiants, ni le reste du personnel de l'Ecole. Par conséquent, elle se rendait très discrètement dans les quartiers de Maugrey, un charme d'Illusion jeté sur sa personne. En général, elle quittait la Grande Salle seule. Les autres étudiants croyaient qu'elle se rendait à la bibliothèque. Sa réputation de rat de bibliothèque tombait à point.

Elle avait le mot de passe pour ses appartements. Il lui avait aussi appris comment placer et annuler des gardes, ce qui améliora le savoir-faire de la jeune sorcière à cet égard. Elle entra rapidement. Il n'était pas encore là, très certainement était-il encore à la table des professeurs avec le reste du personnel. Il devait lui aussi se montrer discret.

Lorena s'assit sur le sofa et commença à jouer. Elle se sentait en sécurité ici. Un feu brûlait dans l'âtre. Elle ne pouvait pas voir l'endroit mais elle avait le sentiment qu'il était confortable. Son esprit divagua. Ce soir marquait le début d'Imbolc – l'une des huit dates magiques de l'année. Une date associée au feu, aux chandelles et à la renaissance. Il était dit que c'était aussi un temps de purification, et qu'à partir de ce moment-là, le pouvoir du soleil recommencerait à croître.

Lorena songea que peut-être le feu de son cœur serait de nouveau ravivé. Janvier s'était avéré cette année particulièrement difficile – en grande partie à cause de la mauvaise humeur de Severus et de son comportement envers elle. Son attitude méchante lui donnait l'impression de s'être retrouvée dans une nuit profonde et ténébreuse, sans fin, le contraire exact de ce qu'Imbolc était supposé symboliser. Elle soupira, sa musique reflétant son humeur sombre. Peut-être qu'Alastor l'aiderait à se dérider quelque peu.

Maugrey entra dans ses appartements, accueilli par le son de la musique. Il sut alors qu'il passerait une soirée des plus agréables. Le dîner avait été excellent. Personne ne l'avait retenu bien longtemps après, pas même Dumbledore qui aimait bien une petite conversation avec lui de temps à autre. Sa jeune amante était là. Bientôt ils seraient tous les deux au lit, ensembles. Oui, la soirée s'annonçait bien.

Elle s'arrêta de jouer, un sourire sur les lèvres. "Alastor ?"

Il ne dit rien mais la saisit par la taille, posant un baiser délicat sur la nuque. "C'est moi," fit-il d'une voix rauque. "Ah, j'ai attendu cet instant… toute la semaine… ma sorcière…"

Elle bougea dans ses bras pour lui faire face. Il lui captura la bouche dans un baiser avide.

"Et comment va ce jeune homme ?" dit Alastor tout en lui parcourant le ventre de sa main. Elle enleva le charme de Discrétion placé dessus.

"Il grandit bien. Vois par toi-même ?" Elle était toujours surprise qu'il l'ait acceptée avec un enfant qui n'était pas le sien. Mais elle avait appris à connaître Alastor Maugrey. Bien qu'il fût d'origine sang-pur, il n'était pas le genre d'homme à se conformer à des préjugés tels que le statut de sang ou les grossesses hors-mariage. Dans le monde moldu, il aurait été classé comme « progressiste ». En effet, Maugrey s'en moquait. Il était bien trop content d'avoir une sorcière jeune et jolie qui aimait faire l'amour avec lui, qu'il pouvait satisfaire sur ce point. Il était tout à fait prêt à lui donner d'autres enfants, qui seraient les siens cette fois.

Alastor l'aimait telle qu'elle était, tout simplement. Il la voulait pour lui, conscient qu'elle formait un tout avec son bébé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans sa chambre. Pour rajouter encore plus d'intimité, Maugrey avait fermé la porte de sa chambre et y avait placé des gardes, comme d'habitude. Son âtre avait dernièrement connecté à celui du Directeur via le réseau des Cheminettes, à la demande de Dumbledore. Bien entendu, Maugrey était devenu encore plus prudent. Il n'apprécierait pas d'être dérangé alors qu'il était occupé au lit avec sa jeune sorcière. Il avait aussi jeté un sort de silence sur sa chambre. Lorena et lui étaient plutôt bruyants pendant l'amour…

Ils étaient à présent au lit tous les deux. Maugrey lui caressait le corps tout en lui embrassant la bouche avec gourmandise. Il bandait déjà mais il voulait qu'elle ait du plaisir d'abord. Il voulait qu'elle se sente bien entre ses bras. Il était attentif aux moindres besoins de la jeune femme pendant qu'il lui faisait l'amour. De son côté, Lorena lui répondait merveilleusement bien, s'ouvrant à lui, le laissant la posséder de n'importe quelle manière qu'il le désirait. C'était un bon amant, prévenant et imaginatif.

A l'instar de Severus.

Sauf que Severus, à bien y songer, ne s'était pas toujours montré aussi prévenant. Le Maître des Potions avait beaucoup d'imagination aussi – Lorena n'avait pas oublié la façon dont il l'avait « torturée » pour la punir. Ou la manière dont il pouvait la posséder, corps et âme.

_Mais pourquoi est-ce que je pense à lui ? Maintenant ?_

A présent, Maugrey l'amenait au plaisir, sa bouche sur le sexe de la jeune femme, lui caressant le clitoris de sa langue experte. Elle commença à exprimer son plaisir. L'image de Severus surgit dans sa tête. Severus qui lui faisait la même chose. Elle dut se mordre la langue pour empêcher son nom de franchir ses lèvres.

Penser à lui la fit jouir plus vite.

Une fois qu'il perçut qu'elle avait été rassasiée, Maugrey se hissa sur elle, en faisant attention au ventre de sa jeune maîtresse. "Je vais te prendre maintenant, Lorena… Je vais faire attention…" Il gémit quand il la pénétra, centimètre par centimètre. C'était si délicieux. "Ma déesse de l'amour… si chaude, si humide, si…" Ses derniers mots se perdirent dans un long grognement qu'il poussa, tandis que Lorena se mit à haleter quand elle le sentit en elle.

L'image de Severus était toujours présente dans son esprit. Il lui faisait l'amour maintenant. _Non ! C'est Alastor qui me prend ! C'est lui l'homme qui est en train de me faire l'amour maintenant !_

Cependant, l'image de Severus fut la plus forte. Elle sentit qu'elle était sur le point de jouir.

_Severus… Severus… Severus…_ Son prénom résonna dans son esprit, son cœur, son âme.

Alastor sentit qu'il était sur le point de jouir aussi. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir et il poussa plus profondément en elle, grognant et gémissant de manière sonore. "Jouis pour moi, Lorena… jouis pour moi ! Maintenant !" Il cria son propre plaisir, expulsant sa semence en elle.

Le sentir jouir nourrit le fantasme de la jeune femme. Lorena se laissa basculer dans la jouissance aussi, un nom en tête qui remonta son chemin dans sa gorge, sa bouche, pour se retrouver au-delà de ses lèvres, alors que Maugrey était toujours en train de pousser en elle. Elle se rendit dans un cri profond qui semblait provenir de très loin.

Et c'était le cas. "SEVERUS ! Severus ! Severus…" Son plaisir était intense. Le prénom mourut sur les lèvres de la jeune sorcière, avec un gémissement. "Se… ve… rus…"

Alastor Maugrey aimait la voir jouir de cette manière. Cependant, cette fois, il n'aima pas ce qu'il venait tout juste d'entendre. Toujours en elle, il l'observa, une expression perplexe sur le visage. _Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ce que je viens d'entendre ?_

En fait, oui.

"Severus…" murmura-t-elle, comme si elle était sur le point de mourir, à rendre le dernier soupir, à remettre son âme entre les mains de l'homme qu'elle aimait toujours, son prénom sur les lèvres.

Elle demeura immobile, détendue, toujours dans les brumes du plaisir qu'elle venait d'éprouver après avoir fait l'amour de manière passionnée. Elle ne sentit même pas lorsque Maugrey se retira d'elle. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit.

Après quelques minutes, Lorena revint sur terre. Elle n'avait pas senti la présence de Maugrey à ses côtés. D'habitude, il restait blotti contre elle, à savourer ce moment de félicité post-coïtale avec elle.

"Alastor ?"

"Ici." Il y avait une pointe dans sa voix qui avertit la jeune femme que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. "Je t'ai laissé profiter de ce moment passé avec… Severus," ajouta-t-il froidement.

_Severus ?_ Ce fut alors qu'elle comprit ce qu'il s'était passé. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Ce dont elle avait craint qu'il arrive peut-être, s'était effectivement passé. Elle l'avait fait. _Zut !_

"Oh Merlin…" fit-elle doucement, tout en s'asseyant dans le lit. "Alastor… Je suis désolée…"

"Je crois que nous avons besoin de parler, jeune dame."

Lorena savait qu'il avait raison. Elle baissa la tête en signe de soumission. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?"

"Severus… Pas un prénom très courant, même dans notre monde. Je ne connais qu'une seule personne à porter ce prénom. Et il vit justement ici, dans ce château." Sa voix affichait une pointe de mépris. "Un certain Severus Rogue." Une pause. "C'est lui ?"

Lorena avait toujours la tête baissée. Défaite. "Oui," fit-elle doucement. "C'est lui."

"C'est lui le père de ton enfant ?"

Elle hocha la tête. "Oui, c'est lui."

"Donc, j'en déduis sans trop me tromper que c'est lui le sorcier brutal dont tu m'as parlé. Celui qui t'a dépucelée et engrossée. Celui qui est devenu brutal avec toi en apprenant que tu étais tombée enceinte. Celui que tu dois épouser." Il ricana. "Pas étonnant… Ce type est un Mage Noir, un Mangemort patenté, avec les manières de ses semblables, malgré tout ce que peut dire Albus Dumbledore de lui." Sa voix débordait de mépris. "Alors, c'est vrai, tout ça ?"

Elle hocha la tête de nouveau. Mais comment avait-elle pu tout gâcher ainsi ?

"A présent, Lorena, tu dois tout me dire. Je veux savoir !"

Lorena se leva du lit et commença à se rhabiller. Elle se sentait faible devant lui. Alastor était un sorcier puissant. Un homme. Elle voulait fuir. Mais elle devait admettre que ce n'était pas juste envers lui, après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, avec elle, pour elle.

Elle sentit sa présence toute proche. Elle se tourna vers lui, lui faisant face et lui agrippant le bras. Elle s'agenouilla même devant lui. "Ne me fais pas mal !" Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, l'angoisse se lisant sur ses traits.

"Ce n'était pas là mon intention." Maugrey l'aida à se relever. "Lorena… De tous les hommes, pourquoi Rogue ? Pourquoi lui, un Mage Noir notoire, un Mangemort supposément repenti ?"

"C'est une très longue histoire, Alastor."

"J'ai tout mon temps. J'avais prévu de le passer autrement avec toi mais…" Sa voix se brisa. "J'aime bien une bonne histoire avant d'aller dormir cependant. Tu as plutôt intérêt à tout cracher, Lorena. Maintenant !" Son ton montrait qu'il ne la laisserait pas partir avant qu'elle ne lui dise toute la vérité.

Elle accepta. Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le lit. Elle lui raconta tout. Le maléfice de cécité que Voldemort avait jeté sur elle. La menace sur sa vie. Albus Dumbledore l'emmenant de l'institution pour aveugles afin de la protéger. Le même Directeur qui la confiait à Severus Rogue pour qu'elle se familiarise de nouveau avec Poudlard et pour qu'il la teste. Pour sa protection. Le plan que Voldemort lui réservait, afin de lui prendre sa magie élémentale au cours d'un rituel Noir de magie du sang, impliquant sa virginité. D'où sa liaison avec Severus, l'homme qu'elle avait choisi pour qu'il la prenne, qu'elle avait choisi pour la lui donner. Son attirance pour lui. Ses sentiments pour lui. Le rituel. L'amour qu'ils avaient fait dans la caverne. Le « Remède contre les Lendemains Non-Désirés ». Elle lui parla aussi de la façon dont sa magie élémentale avait sauvé la vie de son Professeur. La dette de vie qu'il avait envers elle. Comment leur relation s'était détériorée depuis qu'il avait su pour sa grossesse. Cependant, elle omit volontairement de mentionner que Severus l'avait violée au début de l'année scolaire.

Alastor l'avait écoutée attentivement, très intéressé en fait par toute cette histoire. En tant qu'Auror, il avait appris à écouter pour obtenir toutes les informations possibles susceptibles de l'aider. C'était aussi une compétence qui pouvait signifier la survie, avec son sens aiguë de l'observation et sa « vigilance constante » si typique de lui. Il put aussi constater ainsi que Dumbledore ne lui avait pas tout dit – comme cette histoire de rituel de virginité, par exemple. Et c'était quoi, ce rituel Noire de magie du sang que Voldemort voulait accomplir ? Le vieux Directeur aurait beaucoup d'explications à fournir aussi.

"Pas surprenant que je t'aie trouvée alors particulièrement puissante pour une sorcière de 18 ans. D'après ce que tu viens de me dire, tu as gagné certaines des aptitudes et certains des pouvoirs de Rogue, et je peux te le dire, ce type en possède ! Ca explique aussi ce qu'il s'était passé dans le cours de Duel, tu te souviens ? L'_Avada Kedavra_ contre cette fourmi. Tu as hérité de ses pouvoirs de tueur." Il y avait bien une pointe de mépris et de dédain dans sa voix. Est-ce que la fille deviendrait une Sorcière des Ténèbres ?

Elle hocha la tête. "Il y a aussi autre chose dont je voulais te parler il y a quelque temps déjà, Alastor." Elle s'arrêta. "Depuis le jour où tu as commencé à me parler de… m'épouser."

"Je n'en doute pas," fit-il presque sarcastiquement. "C'est quoi ?"

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. "Le Serment Inviolable."

"Quoi ? Rogue t'a fait prêter… un Serment Inviolable avec lui ?"

Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête en signe de dénégation. "Non. Pas lui. Le Directeur."

"Tu veux dire que… Albus Dumbledore vous a tous les deux obligés à prêter ensemble un Serment Inviolable ?

"Oui."

Alastor Maugrey savait combien son vieil ami pouvait se montrer aussi rusé et calculateur qu'un Serpentard – mais jusque dans quelle mesure ? Un Serment Inviolable n'était pas une question à traiter à la légère. _Mais comment a-t-il pu faire ça ? A elle ? Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je vais avoir une sérieuse discussion avec lui !_ "Albus Dumbledore t'a obligée à te lier avec… un Mangemort ?"

"Severus n'est pas un Mangemort ! Enfin, pas dans son for intérieur…"

"Oh, tu as tort, Lorena ! Tu as bien tort ! Il l'est, au plus profond de lui-même, il l'est toujours, crois-moi !" Son ton s'était animé. "Albus lui fait confiance, en affirmant qu'il travaille de notre côté, à espionner Voldemort pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix. Je me demande dans quelle mesure cependant tout ça est vrai. Moi, c'est certain, je ne fais PAS confiance à Rogue." Il l'observa attentivement. "Tu m'a raconté que tu avais été violée par le père de ton enfant. Est-ce qu'il t'a violée ?"

Lorena leva subitement la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas donner à Alastor la réponse qu'elle avait donnée à Dumbledore lorsque le Directeur lui avait posé la même question. Elle ne pouvait pas changer l'histoire qu'elle avait racontée à Alastor. L'ex-Auror n'était pas idiot. Son esprit Serpentard tenta de trouver une solution intermédiaire. Une explication plausible. "C'est qu'il a été… entraîné par sa passion et je… c'est juste que je ne le voulais pas à ce moment-là. Mais il n'a pas toujours été comme ça !" Elle défendait maintenant !

"Non, à en juger par la façon dont tu as crié son prénom quand tu as joui, non, je veux bien te croire !" railla Maugrey. Il s'arrêta. "Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?"

"Oui, je l'aime," dit-elle comme si elle avouait un crime.

Il se leva, soudain en proie à la colère.

"Alastor ! Je suis désolée !"

"Pas autant que moi." Il prit une profonde inspiration. "Nous ne pouvons pas continuer ainsi, tous les deux. Je… Je suis un vieux sorcier, Lorena. Un sorcier vieux-jeu." Il soupira. "Je t'aime et je te veux entièrement mienne. Je ne peux pas rester avec toi si tu ne m'aimes pas – si tu ne veux pas de moi. Si tu veux un autre sorcier, je peux le comprendre, surtout s'il est plus jeune. Même un sorcier comme Rogue. Mais je ne peux rester avec toi dans ces conditions."

Elle approuva de la tête. Si seulement Alastor pouvait voir combien il était comme Severus ! Tous les deux vieux-jeu, peut-être. Tous les deux possessifs, c'était certain. Sauf qu'Alastor l'aimait tandis que Severus n'éprouvait rien pour elle. Par ailleurs, elle aimait Severus d'un véritable amour alors qu'elle ne faisait que « bien aimer » Alastor.

"Si tu ne peux pas choisir entre nous, Lorena, je ferai ce choix pour toi. J'ai bien peur que notre liaison s'arrête ici et maintenant." C'était définitif. Son ton était devenu froid, très froid. Glacial même. "Je sais partager beaucoup de choses. Mais je ne partage pas ma maîtresse. Je laisse cette pratique aux Mangemorts ! Fais gaffe, c'est ce qu'ils font entre eux. Rogue en fera de même… il te partagera avec ses frères d'armes !" ne put-il s'empêcher de dire avec un ton presque sardonique.

Elle ne réagit pas à cette dernière phrase et se contenta de hocher la tête, des larmes lui coulant le long des joues. "Je comprends," fit-elle doucement.

"Ce n'est pas juste envers moi, et finalement, ça ne l'est pas non plus envers toi et ton enfant."

"Tu as raison." Elle essuya les larmes qui inondaient ses joues.

"Lorena… Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime." Sa voix avait changé – il n'était plus sarcastique.

"Je sais, Alastor."

"Mais toi, tu ne m'aimes pas. Pas autant que… tu ne m'aimes pas autant que tu aimes Rogue."

"Je ne peux pas te mentir, Alastor. Je te respecte, je t'aime beaucoup…"

"Mais tu ne m'aimes pas _d'amour_. C'est _lui_ que tu aimes ainsi !"

Elle approuva de la tête. Il avait raison. Elle n'aimait pas Alastor autant qu'elle aimait Severus.

"Je vois. Il a plutôt intérêt à prendre vraiment bien soin de toi. Sinon, il aura de très sérieux ennuis. Crois-moi, j'y veillerai ! Je suis un spécialiste de la chasse aux Mages Noirs. Je n'ai aucun scrupules à l'expédier à Azkaban… ou en Enfer… là où est sa place !" Il s'arrêta. "Par ailleurs, Lorena, quelles sont les trois conditions de ce Serment Inviolable ?"

"Severus doit prendre soin de moi, me protéger et s'assurer que je suis en sécurité. Il doit prendre toutes les mesures qui s'imposent pour que jamais mes pouvoirs ne tombent entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres, que ce soit par moi ou par mon enfant. Il doit m'épouser pour éviter que je tombe dans la misère ou bien soit rejetée par notre société à cause de mon statut de mère célibataire."

Alastor ricana. "Tu parles d'une protection ! Dans les mains même d'un Mangemort ! Quant à t'épouser… Je ne le vois se marier !" Ces derniers mots étaient destinés à la blesser car il se sentait lui-même blessé. Il ne serait pas celui qui l'épouserait.

"J'ai bien essayé de me libérer de cette dernière condition du Serment, Alastor ! Crois-moi ! Tu peux demander au Professeur Dumbledore à ce propos. Je suis allée le voir mais il a dit que… que ça ne marchait pas comme ça." Elle ne voulait pas lui expliquer ce qu'elle avait développé dans la lettre d'adieu qu'elle avait envoyée à Severus – ce serait bien trop long et elle était bien trop fatiguée pour lutter.

"Albus a raison. Ca ne marque pas comme ça, Lorena. Ces Serments ne sont pas appelés « Inviolables » pour rien. Oh, je suppose aussi que pour éviter d'être tué par la magie du Serment, Rogue serait prêt à tuer son propre enfant, au cas où il tomberait entre les mains de Voldemort pour ce rituel Noir de magie du sang !"

"Alors il aurait raison, Alastor ! Songes-y, toi qui as sacrifié tellement dans ton combat contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Ne serais-tu pas prêt à en faire de même ?"

"Lorena, tu as raison, j'ai sacrifié des parties de mon corps dans cette guerre contre Voldemort et sa bande de Mangemorts. Le sacrifice ! Certes !" Il ricana. "Le sacrifice ! Qu'est-ce que les Serpentards connaissent du sacrifice ?"

Lorena sursauta à ses paroles. Elle se souvint lorsque Severus était revenu l'été dernier d'une réunion avec son Maître, à l'agonie. Elle était presque morte pour lui sauver la vie. "Bien plus que ce que tu penses, Alastor. Tu parles sans savoir. Nous autres Serpentards sommes aussi capables de faire des sacrifices !"

"Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu serais capable de sacrifier ton propre fils ? Ou bien de laisser Rogue le tuer ?"

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Sa question était des plus pertinentes. "Je n'en sais rien, Alastor. Honnêtement, je ne peux pas répondre. Je pense que nul ne le peut avant d'y être confronté. Si… Si nous voulons que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit finalement vaincu…" Sa voix tremblait.

"Lorena, ce que tu viens de dire… à propos de ton propre fils… c'est révoltant ! C'est bien là une façon de penser typique de Serpentard !"

"Je suis sûre que Severus fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour éviter de recourir à ça… à tuer son propre fils !"

"Les Serpentards luttent pour leur propre préservation personnelle, pas pour celle des autres !" gronda-t-il.

"Tu sembles oublier que je suis moi-même une Serpentarde !" s'exclama-t-elle avec humeur. "Tu sembles oublier aussi que je déteste le Seigneur des Ténèbres autant que toi ou n'importe quel autre membre de l'Ordre – même si je n'appartiens pas à l'Ordre ! J'ai toutes les raisons pour ce faire !" Elle s'arrêta. "A moins que tu croies qu'un Serpentard ne sera jamais l'égal d'un Gryffondor ?"

Alastor lui lança un regard mauvais. "D'habitude, je n'accorde pas trop d'importance à ces histoires de rivalité de Maisons, Lorena. Cependant, je peux faire une exception pour cette fois. J'ai de bonnes raisons de le faire après tout. Les Mangemorts viennent de la Maison de Serpentard. Je ne fais pas confiance à Rogue, un Serpentard. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit réellement un repenti, malgré tout ce qu'Albus peut dire de lui. « Mangemort un jour, Mangemort toujours », comme on dit, tu sais ! Quant à Voldemort… il était lui-même un Serpentard !"

"Je sais ça à propos du Seigneur des Ténèbres," railla Lorena. "Je ne suis pas stupide !"

"Tu n'es pas stupide, Lorena, mais écoute-toi toi-même ! Tu appelles Voldemort, le « Seigneur des Ténèbres » ! Comme si tu étais son adepte, comme les autres Serpentards le sont ! Je pense que Rogue a déjà bien trop déteint sur toi. Dommage. A moins que tu sois déjà une adepte de Voldemort ?" railla-t-il.

Lorena devait concéder qu'il avait raison quelque part. Oui… elle était l'esclave du Seigneur des Ténèbres en effet. _Si seulement il savait que je suis parente avec Lord Voldemort…_ "Oui, j'ai seulement pris cette habitude. Et alors ? Et non, je ne suis pas une Mangemort. Tu as remarqué que mon avant-bras gauche est vierge quand tu me baisais ! Désolée de te décevoir !" lui lança-t-elle d'un ton cinglant. "Severus m'a interdit de dire le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres en sa présence. Ca le fait souffrir par sa Marque des Ténèbres."

Alastor ricana. "Bien sûr ! Les Mangemorts n'ont pas le droit de dire son nom. Seuls des individus courageux, comme Albus Dumbledore ou d'autres membres de l'Ordre que je connais, ose dire son nom ! Si Rogue était vraiment aussi courageux que ça et de notre côté, il n'aurait pas peur de dire le nom de Voldemort, au moins en notre présence ! Je comprends bien qu'il doit s'abstenir de le faire en présence de son Maître. Mais avec nous, avec toi, il n'y a pas de raison ! Aucune ! Ce qui soutient mon hypothèse : il n'est pas un repenti, c'est toujours un Mangemort pur et dur !"

"Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas prendre cette habitude de crainte que ça pourrait un jour lui échapper devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu ne crois pas ?" Lorena plaidait pour le Maître des Potions. "Ca pourrait lui coûter la vie, ne comprends-tu donc pas ?"

"Non, tout ce que je comprends, c'est… qu'il n'est rien d'autre qu'un lâche !"

Alastor était à présent vraiment en colère. Lorena pouvait sentir que sa colère n'avait rien à voir avec la politique des Maisons ou la lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était de la pure frustration, de la pure jalousie, qu'il déchargeait sur elle. Elle ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer cependant. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser se comporter comme un gosse gâté et dire d'horribles choses sur sa Maison et contre un homme qui avait déjà – et continuait de prendre – tant de risques pour l'Ordre.

Elle réalisa que le sujet de leur dispute allait bien au-delà de la question de l'amant de la jeune femme. Ils se disputaient à propos de l'espion de l'Ordre et celui de Voldemort – qui n'était qu'un seul et même homme. L'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle sentait que la rivalité entre les deux hommes ne s'arrêtait pas à sa propre personne. Elle courait plus profondément, et pour une question qui débordait de loin le cadre des relations privées, personnelles et sexuelles. Alastor et Severus étaient rivaux à de nombreux niveaux – des niveaux qu'elle ne saisissait pas entièrement – elle n'était que l'un de ces niveaux. L'ex-Auror lui avait seulement donné une idée de l'intense compétition entre les deux hommes.

"Non, tu es injuste, Alastor, il n'est pas un lâche et tu le sais ! Nous autres Serpentards sommes courageux aussi, autant que le sont les Gryffondors. Nous sommes courageux mais d'une manière différente, c'est tout…"

"Alors qu'il en soit ainsi, Lorena… si tu te sens mieux avec tes semblables de chez Serpentard... Reste avec eux ! Reste avec LUI ! Rogue est un Serpentard. Albus a probablement raison à propos de ce Serment Inviolable. Rogue et toi, vous faites un beau couple – un couple conçu en Enfer !"

Elle détourna la tête, devant son éclat. Elle savait qu'il avait du tempérament. Un tempérament impulsif – tout à fait comme Severus. Elle pouvait gérer cela. Pourtant, ses paroles l'avaient blessée, profondément. Elle pouvait faire face à la colère mais pas aux paroles aussi violentes et injustes prononcées contre sa Maison et l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle demeura silencieuse et finit de s'habiller. Une fois prête, elle prit son violon pour quitter les lieux.

"Tu as raison, Alastor. Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards ne peuvent s'entendre. J'ai passé cinq années ici à tenter de faire mentir cet adage, en croyant qu'il devait bien y avoir un moyen de faire la paix, en allait même contre mes… semblables de Serpentard, comme tu le dis si bien, alors que ma position à l'intérieur de ma Maison était déjà fragile à cause de ma naissance moldue. Mais j'avais tort, certes. Merci de me l'avoir prouvé ! Je n'ai plus rien d'autre à te dire !"

Alastor sauta devant elle alors qu'elle était sur le point de quitter ses appartements. Il venait de comprendre, d'après ses paroles et son expression, qu'il l'avait réellement blessée. Profondément. Il lui essuya les larmes mais les yeux de la jeune femme étaient sur le point de se remplir à nouveau. Alastor la prit dans ses bras et la serra tout contre lui. "Je suis désolé, Lorena, de t'avoir crié dessus, dans ton état… Tu peux blâmer ce putain de tempérament bouillant qui est le mien !"

Elle tenta de se libérer de son étreinte. Il la laissa partir mais avant cela, il lui fit une demande étrange. "Lorena, je ne veux pas me séparer de toi comme ça. S'il te plaît, accepte mes excuses. Laisse-moi te donner un dernier baiser. Un baiser d'adieu. S'il te plaît."

Elle n'était plus d'humeur pour cela. Il l'avait bien trop blessée. Il s'était montré particulièrement injuste avec elle et avec Severus. Severus, qui avait déjà tant donné – et qui continuait encore à le faire.

"Non, Alastor. Oublie ça !"

"Je t'en prie, Lorena ! J'ai bien trop de respect pour toi pour le laisser partir ainsi. Je m'excuse pour mes paroles contre ta Maison. Je sais, par des étudiants des autres Maisons, que tu essayes de réconcilier ces autres Maisons avec Serpentard." Il lui caressa la joue délicatement. "Te faire du mal est la dernière chose que je veux faire, et pourtant c'est ce que j'ai fait."

Elle soupira. C'était vrai, elle ne voulait pas rompre et rester en de mauvais termes avec lui. Cependant, elle était bien trop en colère après lui. La dispute qu'ils venaient d'avoir lui faisait toujours mal, profondément.

"Je te désire toujours, Lorena…"

"Tu me désires pour tirer un bon coup, Alastor ? Est-ce là tout ?" Cette fois, c'était elle qui le blessait par ses sarcasmes. Il avait raison – la personnalité caustique de Severus avait bien trop déteint sur elle.

"Je t'aime," dit-il simplement tout en levant les gardes qu'il avait placés sur sa porte, d'un geste gracieux de la main.

"J'accepte tes excuses," fit-elle d'un ton sec en sortant.

Elle rentra vite aux dortoirs de Serpentard. Elle avait partiellement caché son ventre, comme d'habitude, mais pas le reste de sa personne. Elle s'en moquait bien si elle se faisait attraper à errer dans les corridors bien après l'heure du couvre-feu. Elle espéra seulement qu'elle ne rencontrerait pas Severus. Une dispute avec l'un de ses amants avait été plus que suffisante pour la journée. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'une autre dispute avec son autre, « presque » amant. Surtout après l'avoir défendu comme elle l'avait fait devant Alastor Maugrey.

Heureusement, elle parvint à rejoindre la salle commune de Serpentard sans rencontrer qui que ce soit. Elle prit une douche rapide et se glissa dans son lit, en pleurant cette fois silencieusement. Elle avait rompu avec Severus et Alastor avait rompu avec elle. Désormais, elle était bel et bien seule.

Mais peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre un mensonge avec Alastor après tout. Quant à Severus… Elle l'aimait toujours, elle avait dit son prénom tout haut pendant qu'elle jouissait dans les bras d'un autre homme, il était la cause de sa rupture avec Alastor. Mais il était perdu pour elle aussi. Elle y avait veillé, avec la lettre qu'elle lui avait écrite. Elle soupira et pleura en silence. Ses mains parcoururent son ventre. La seule chose qui lui restait était son fils – le seul reste de son merveilleux amour, de son amour perdu.

_**

* * *

Je rappelle que j'ai envoyé Alastor Maugrey à la Maison de Gryffondor et ai supposé qu'il est un sorcier de sang-pur. Cela sert mon intrigue maintenant et dans les chapitres ultérieurs. Je pense que cela correspond bien aussi à son tempérament bouillant et généreux.**_

_**Toutes les informations sur Imbolc peuvent se retrouver sur le net – Wikipedia est une bonne source.**_

_**Merci de laisser des revues !**_


	98. Rire pour ne pas en pleurer

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**98 – Rire pour ne pas en pleurer**

Lorena se rendit à la Grande Salle le lendemain pour le petit-déjeuner. Elle avait passé une mauvaise nuit, après la dispute avec Alastor. En conséquence, très probablement, Alan avait dansé la sarabande dans son ventre, à essayer peut-être sa magie dans les entrailles de sa mère. Ce n'était pas drôle. Peut-être que ce n'était que Dame Nature ou quelque autre puissance céleste qui la préparait aux courtes nuits qui suivraient la naissance de l'enfant…

Elle se demanda même si elle était faite pour avoir une vie sentimentale après tout, de la manière dont ses amours se terminaient. Les deux liaisons qu'elle avait eues, avaient très bien commencé, pleines de bonheur, puis elles s'étaient détériorées rapidement, avant de finir en pure catastrophe.

_Peut-être que je devrais demander au Seigneur des Ténèbres si je peux me mettre avec lui,_ songea-t-elle avec dérision. Leur « relation » avait démarré de façon catastrophique avec lui, dès le départ. Soit la situation s'améliorait spectaculairement avec lui – de toutes manières, elle ne pouvait pas être pire – soit il mettait fin à son malheur avec un _Avada Kedavra _bien placé. Elle pouffa de rire, par dérision. _Bien évidemment, avec les projets qu'il tient en réserve pour moi, il ne le fera pas. __C'est bien ma chance, ça._

Elle s'assit à la première place, tout au bout de la table des Serpentards, juste à côté des portes. D'habitude, elle s'asseyait à l'autre extrémité, du côté de la table des Professeurs, afin que Severus puisse garder un œil sur elle, comme il le lui avait demandé de le faire. Mais aujourd'hui, elle s'en moquait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voit du tout. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Alastor Maugrey la voit non plus – il ne manquerait pas d'observer qu'elle était plutôt bouleversée par leur dispute de la nuit dernière. Elle ne voulait pas que Severus la voie non plus – il constaterait immédiatement qu'elle avait pleuré ou quoi que ce soit. Non, elle voulait qu'on la laisse tranquille.

"Hey, Lorena, comment ça va ?"

Elle releva la tête comme si elle se réveillait d'un mauvais rêve. Elle avait reconnu cette voix. "Oh, Drago, bonjour." Elle essaya de faire bonne figure, après tout, il n'était pas responsable de sa mauvaise humeur. Elle afficha un faible sourire sur son visage.

"Moi, ça va, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être ton cas."

Mince, elle n'aurait pas cru qu'il pouvait se montrer aussi perceptif. A moins que sa détresse pouvait se lire à des kilomètres. "J'ai seulement passé une nuit pas très bonne, c'est tout. Alan m'a gardée éveillée une bonne partie de la nuit."

"Alan ? Oh…" comprit-il. "Je croyais que tu parlais de ton amant, ou devrais-je dire, de ton mari. Non, c'est ton bébé, en fait."

Sa confusion la fit sourire. C'était drôle en effet. "Drago, t'es vraiment un ami. Tu viens de faire une plaisanterie."

"C'est la première de la journée et elle est pour toi. En plus d'être le dieu du sexe chez Serpentard, je suis le type le plus drôle qui ait jamais hanté ces lieux."

Elle rit. Drago pouvait être un authentique sale gosse pourri, mais il était encore plus drôle quand il jouait l'authentique sale gosse pourri. "Je le sais bien – en ce qui concerne le type le plus drôle, je veux dire." Par ailleurs, elle songea qu'il y avait un autre Serpentard digne d'être qualifié de « dieu du sexe chez Serpentard ».

"Allons, Lorena, tu sais ce qu'il en retourne pour le reste aussi." Il regarda autour d'eux. Personne, c'était bien trop tôt pour un Dimanche matin. Il se rapprocha d'elle et murmura : "Tu te souviens de cette soirée que nous avons passée à flirter ensemble ?"

Elle ricana. "Oh oui, j'en ai gardé un souvenir très vivant. Cependant, je n'ai pas essayé le reste, donc je ne peux que témoigner partiellement pour toi à ce sujet."

Il rit de bon cœur à l'échange amical. "Ne va pas ruiner ma réputation, tu veux ? S'il te plaît !" dit-il d'un faux ton suppliant.

"Fais-moi confiance, je ne le ferai pas."

"Bien que je pourrais compléter ton information à ce sujet, Lorena," poursuit-il, d'une voix plus sérieuse cette fois.

"Ne plaisante pas sur ça, Drago. Regarde-moi, avec mon ventre, mon sang impur. Oh, j'ai oublié de te dire : je suis aussi une femme mariée. Je crois que ça ferait beaucoup entre les mains d'un seul homme comme toi."

Il rit à nouveau. "Tu as dit le mot, je suis un homme seul."

"Oh, tu es parvenu à te débarrasser de Pansy ?"

"Oui, mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné. J'ai bien tenté de convaincre le calamar géant de l'épouser mais cette créature a refusé."

"Je ne l'en blâme pas."

Drago éclata de rire cette fois. "C'est dommage que tu sois déjà mariée, Lorena. Je t'aurais bien épousée rien que pour me payer une bonne tranche de rigolade tous les matins."

"Merci, Drago, mais peut-être dans une autre vie." Lorena se retint de lui dire que ses parents n'approuveraient pas car elle n'était qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe. Pourtant, ils pourraient accepter après tout, car elle était une parente éloignée désormais. Il lui vint à l'esprit que Drago pourrait faire un bien meilleur ami que mari. "Cependant, je suis contente de t'avoir comme ami, Drago. Alors ne gâche rien."

"Tu as raison," fit le jeune homme tout en se versant un verre de jus de citrouille. Il en versa aussi dans le verre de sa camarade, qu'il lui remit en main après.

"Oh, merci, Drago."

Ils entendirent le bruit typique d'ailes brassant l'air. Par réflexe, ils couvrirent leurs verres de leurs mains, afin d'empêcher des fientes et des plumes de tomber dedans. Plusieurs années passées à Poudlard vous apprenaient ce geste.

Un hibou brun se percha sur l'épaule de Lorena, entre Drago et elle-même. Les deux étudiants posèrent leurs verres sur la table, estimant que leurs boissons seraient en sûreté, à présent que la table des Serpentards n'était plus considérée comme une piste d'atterrissage par les hiboux et autres créatures ailées qui pouvaient entrer dans la Grande Salle.

"Une lettre pour toi," fit Drago. "Laisse-moi t'aider, Lorena," ajouta-t-il tout en détachant le rouleau de parchemin de la patte du hibou. Il lui remit le rouleau pendant qu'elle parvenait à donner à l'oiseau quelques miettes de pain. Le hibou hulula doucement et quitta l'épaule de la jeune sorcière.

"Merci pour ton aide, Drago. D'habitude, ça me prend plus de temps de prendre mon courrier. Heureusement que les hiboux et les chouettes sont des créatures très patientes."

Elle sortit sa baguette et la passa au-dessus du rouleau. Elle était habituée désormais à le jeter de manière informulée. Mais elle aurait toujours besoin de sa baguette pour lire, peu importe combien elle pourrait être douée en magie sans baguette. Il y avait deux mots dessus : « De Papa ».

"C'est mon père qui m'écrit." Elle se mordit la lèvre, un poids lui tombant soudain sur l'estomac. _Il avait promis de me tenir au courant à propos de sa liberté conditionnelle._ "Si tu veux bien m'excuser, Drago, je reviens dans cinq minutes. Garde-moi la place au chaud, s'il te plaît."

"Oui, je garderai tes oeufs au froid et ton verre au chaud," répliqua-t-il en blaguant.

Lorena pouffa de rire tout en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule dans un geste de remerciement. Elle sortit de la Grande Salle. Une fois dehors, elle s'enfonça dans un recoin du mur. Elle déroula la lettre après s'être assurée qu'il n'y avait personne autour. Si jamais quelqu'un apprenait que son père pouvait être libéré… il pourrait être en danger.

_Ma fille bien-aimée,_

_J'ai de grandes nouvelles pour toi. On m'a accordé ma conditionnelle ! Je devrais sortir libre (enfin, presque) à la fin du mois prochain, en Février. Plus qu'un mois à passer en taule et ensuite, à mois la liberté ! _

_Lorena, j'ai besoin de ton aide : pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, contacter le directeur de la prison ici dès que possible, afin que tu puisses le rencontrer. Je leur ai dit, aux gens du comité des conditionnelles, que tu te porterais caution pour moi. Principalement, j'ai déjà l'adresse de la maison de ma mère. J'ai seulement besoin d'avoir un boulot mais ça ira de ce côté-là, je peux monter un business du style école de musique par exemple. C'est ce que j'ai raconté au comité des conditionnelles. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils acceptaient de me libérer en conditionnelle parce que je me sus bien tenue en cabane et que mon crime n'était pas si horrible, pour ainsi dire. C'est à se demander alors pourquoi ils m'ont enchristé dans le quartier haute sécurité en premier lieu. Va comprendre._

_Je pense que tu devrais en parler avec Dumbledore, afin qu'il puisse s'arranger pour que tu rencontres le directeur de la taule. Je sais combien c'est un problème pour toi car tu es à l'école et tu sais combien je déteste t'interrompre dans tes études, même pour une journée. Mais ton vieux père te demande cette grande faveur de ta part, à toi ma fille. Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste de famille, je suis sûr que ton Directeur comprendra._

_Lorena, ma fille bien-aimée, comme il me tarde de te tenir dans mes bras, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer. J'ai aussi très envie de mettre une rose rouge sur la tombe de ta mère. Elle me manque toujours aussi horriblement. Il n'y a pas eu un seul jour sans que je ne pense à elle, et à toi aussi, bien entendu !_

_Prends bien soin de toi et réponds-moi vite que tu ne me laisseras pas tomber. Tu es mon seul espoir de revoir un jour la lumière !_

_Ton (ersatz de) père (indigne et voyou)._

_Georges Lord Nottingham_

Lorena sourit en lisant la signature typique de son père. Elle relut la lettre une autre fois encore pour se convaincre que cette nouvelle était bien réelle, qu'elle ne l'avait pas rêvée. Le poids sur son estomac ne s'était pas pour autant dissipé avec cette nouvelle. Au contraire. _Un autre être cher dont il faut s'occuper et s'inquiéter._

Bien sûr qu'elle parlerait au Directeur. Elle replia la lettre et la glissa dans la poche de sa robe d'école. Elle revint dans la Grande Salle. Drago était toujours là, à manger tranquillement. Elle reprit sa place.

"Alors, de bonnes nouvelles de ton père ?" demanda-t-il, en jetant un coup d'oeil au visage pensif de la jeune sorcière.

"Oh, oui, toujours égal à lui-même, toujours aussi charmant. Je suis sincère." Elle ne parlerait pas de sa libération prochaine.

"Toujours en prison ?"

"Oh, oui, plus que jamais au service de Sa Majesté, à casser des cailloux, comme il dit." Elle rit. "Non, oublie ce que je viens de dire, il est toujours en prison mais il ne casse pas de cailloux."

"Ils ne font pas ça à Azkaban non plus," fit la jeune femme.

_Non, mais je préfère que mon père soit là où il est actuellement, qu'à Azkaban._ "J'ai entendu parler qu'ils n'ont pas le même type de service d'étage à Azkaban, que dans les prisons moldues."

"Non, pas vraiment." La voix de Drago était descendue d'une bonne octave ; elle avait perdu sa joie. Elle le perçut.

"Parlons d'autre chose, s'il te plaît. Il va bien, donc je ne vais pas plomber la bonne humeur dans laquelle tu m'as mise plus tôt, Drago. Je ne veux pas plomber la bonne humeur dans laquelle je t'ai mise plus tôt non plus."

"Non, tu as raison."

Ils continuèrent à manger, à bavarder sur les cours et à commenter sur les derniers ragots à propos des professeurs et des autres étudiants, en particulier ceux des autres Maisons. Il lui transmis les dernières nouvelles de la Coupe de Quidditch, que Serpentard se trouvait en deuxième position, juste derrière Gryffindor, cependant leur Maison gardait toutes ses chances intactes de remporter la Coupe cette année – pour la troisième fois consécutive.

"Le Professeur Rogue sera alors de bonne humeur," commenta Lorena. "Ça nous changera. Si nous ne remportons pas la Coupe des Quatre Maisons cette année, vu l'humeur dans laquelle il se trouve actuellement, il va nous tuer tous."

"Oui, c'est à espérer, parce que depuis que nous sommes revenus des vacances de Noël, il est d'une humeur massacrante comme je ne l'ai jamais vu être auparavant. Et je le connais depuis presque toujours, c'est mon parrain après tout. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il lui a pris dernièrement."

"Oui, j'ai remarqué," fit simplement Lorena. Elle savait bien ce qui motivait l'attitude du Maître des Potions. "Peut-être qu'il devrait se trouver une épouse."

"Mon parrain ? Se marier ? Oh non, c'est pas son genre. Mais s'il a besoin de tremper son biscuit, eh bien, qu'il le fasse, au lieu de se venger sur nous et nous faire subir sa mauvaise humeur. Il y a des femmes pour prodiguer ce type de service."

"Peut-être que ton parrain n'est pas le genre d'homme à aller acheter ce type de service," fit platement Lorena. Elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Severus n'avait peut-être pas acheté une femme depuis fort longtemps, mais il l'avait fait par le passé. Peut-être qu'il ne recourrait pas à s'acheter une femme – il se servirait plutôt, qu'elle soit consentante ou pas. Le viol, c'était gratuit après tout.

Drago n'était pas convaincu. Il connaissait aussi son parrain. "Ce n'est pas une raison pour faire de notre vie un enfer, surtout la nôtre. J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait même collé en retenue des Serpentards de deuxième année."

_Ouh la la, la situation doit être grave alors_, songea-t-elle. "Vraiment ? C'est bien la première fois que j'entends qu'il ait mis quelqu'un de notre Maison en retenue. Je sais combien il peut être dur avec nous mais pas à ce point." Ce n'était pas vrai – il lui avait déjà collée en retenue,

"Et ce n'est pas tout," poursuivit Drago. "Nous avons perdu 30 points la semaine dernière ! Il a enlevé 30 points à Serpentard, tout ça parce que trois Serpentards de quatrième année ont raté diverses potions. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai entendu."

A ce stade, Lorena se demanda si elle n'avait pas intérêt à se remettre avec Severus avant qu'il ne prive leur Maison de tous ses points. Des points qui étaient, pour la plupart du temps, gagnés par Drago et elle, ainsi que quelques autres, dans leurs cours respectifs, en tant que meilleurs étudiants de Serpentard. Elle réalisa alors le levier qu'elle avait sur le Maître des Potions. Le Professeur habituellement si maître de lui-même, se laissait dominer par sa passion et son désespoir pour… _Pour moi. Oh Merlin ! _Ce pouvoir lui fit subitement peur.

"Je crois que tu as raison, Drago, il devrait vraiment faire quelque chose pour se trouver une femme pour lui-même."

"J'ai besoin d'y travailler," fit pensivement le jeune homme. "En fait, nous sommes plusieurs en septième année à y songer."

"Tu veux dire que… vous complotez ? Je ne crois pas que ce soit une si bonne idée que ça cependant, Drago. Tu le connais bien mieux que moi, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est un homme très réservé. Il ne tolèrera pas une telle intrusion dans sa vie privée, surtout de la part d'étudiants, même ceux de sa propre Maison, même si l'intention vise son bien-être. Ça pourrait finir en désastre général pour notre Maison. Nous pourrions même finir avec un score en négatif, si cela est possible. Ou bien tous les Serpentards en retenue, jusqu'à la fin des temps."

"Je serais parti de Poudlard bien avant," fit Drago.

"Alors il reportera tes retenues sur tes propres enfants la minute qu'ils mettront les pieds ici, Drago. Penses-y."

"Oops, t'as raison, quand on connaît sa capacité à être rancunier pendant très, très longtemps… Non, pas bonne idée du tout. Je ne vais pas priver ma famille d'un héritier à cause d'une stupide histoire de retenues."

"Donc, la question reste ouverte. Ce qui nous laisse principalement avec une seule possibilité."

"Et laquelle, Lorena ?"

"Courber l'échine, se montrer patient et supporter le gros de sa colère comme des Poufsouffles typiques."

Drago se frappa le front avec la paume de la main. "Oh non, Lorena, non, pas ça ! Où donc passée ta fierté de Serpentarde ?" demanda-t-il moqueusement.

"Elle est passée à la trappe, avec le reste des points de notre Maison, je crois. Vaut mieux en rire pour ne pas en pleurer."

Ce qu'ils firent en effet. Ils finirent leur repas en blaguant à propos du Directeur de leur Maison, certes gentiment, tout en se moquant des autres Maisons – bien moins gentiment cette fois, mais toujours dans le style spirituel des Serpentards.

Drago laissa Lorena à la table du petit-déjeuner car il avait fini avant elle. Elle ne fit rien pour le retenir. Elle avait un plan personnel en tête qu'elle avait besoin de mettre en œuvre aussi vite que possible. Elle avait besoin de voir le Directeur. Elle irait le voir à son bureau – elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire. La question de la sécurité de son père était priorité une sur tout le reste.

A bien y songer, Lorena se demanda si elle n'avait pas plutôt intérêt à aller voir d'abord le Directeur de sa Maison. Severus était d'une humeur atroce mais cette humeur empirerait s'il apprenait qu'elle n'était pas venue le voir en premier pour traiter de ce genre de problèmes. Même si elle ne souhaitait pas vraiment le voir.

Bien entendu, elle continuait à nourrir ses Serpents-d'Amour, avec l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Cela avait été particulièrement difficile les premiers jours qui avaient suivi sa rupture, quand elle lui avait remis sa lettre d'adieu et le médaillon. Puis elle s'était installée dans une routine. Elle nourrissait les Serpents-d'Amour parce qu'elle se sentait responsable d'eux, tout comme envers un enfant. Après tout, Alan était le fils de Severus, mais pourtant, elle prendrait soin de lui, quoi qu'il arrive. Peu importe si l'enfant était le portrait craché de son père. _Peut-être qu'il ne le sera pas. Peut-être qu'il ne ressemblera qu'à moi. Oh, enfin, peu importe, je suis aveugle !_ se gronda-t-elle intérieurement. Néanmoins, elle ne voulait pas que son fils ressemble à son père d'un point de vue psychologique. Elle l'élèverait de façon à ce qu'il ne finisse pas par devenir l'homme violent que son père était,

A présent, elle ne voulait plus aller voir le Directeur de l'École en premier. Le vieux sorcier poserait des questions quant aux raisons pourquoi elle n'était pas allée voir d'abord le Directeur de sa Maison pour lui en parler. Non, elle ne voulait pas qu'Albus Dumbledore sache qu'elle avait rompu avec Severus.

Bien sûr, elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir que le Directeur était déjà au courant de toute cette histoire, lorsqu'il avait sauvé Severus de lui-même ce jour fatal où elle avait remis sa lettre d'adieu au Maître des Potions.

Non, elle devrait d'abord parler à Severus. Inutile d'aggraver son propre cas avec lui. Elle songea à l'avenir. Leur avenir, à eux tous les trois. Pourvu qu'ils survivent tous à cette guerre de folie.

Elle devrait conserver un minimum de relations courtoises, pour le bien de leur fils. Alan aurait besoin de son père – elle savait ce que c'était par expérience personnelle, que d'être privé d'un de ses parents – malgré ce que son propre père était devenu. Après tout, son multi-récidiviste de père n'était pas non plus un exemple à suivre. _Mon père n'a jamais tué personne !_ Severus voudrait très probablement avoir son mot à dire dans l'éducation de son fils, surtout son éducation magique, en particulier si l'enfant promettait de devenir un brillant sorcier. Lorena n'était pas trop ravie à l'idée que Severus s'implique dans l'éducation d'Alan – elle craignait qu'il exerce une mauvaise influence sur son fils.

_Et le Serment ? On fait quoi du Serment ?_ Elle n'était pas certaine de la véracité de la théorie qu'elle avait lue. Elle ne risquerait pas la vie de Severus pour la vérifier. Donc, il se pourrait qu'elle finisse par l'épouser. _Il pourrait seulement donner son nom, à son fils et à moi, et c'est tout. Je ne lui demanderai même pas de l'argent pour nous entretenir. Je peux me trouver un travail comme musicienne ou bien comme professeur de musique ou quoi que ce soit d'autre._ Elle était consciente que ce n'était pas là nécessairement une voie professionnelle stable et bien payée. De plus, aussi longtemps que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était là, une menace vivante pour elle, elle ne serait pas capable de vivre seule, avec son fils, chez sa grand-mère par exemple. Elle pourrait bien finir comme Cassiope Gaunt – enfin, sauf que ce serait peut-être d'une manière bien plus horrible qu'avec un simple _Avada Kedavra_.

L'avenir était sombre sur plus d'un aspect. Épouser Severus était l'un d'eux. L'homme pourrait l'épouser et se contenter de prendre d'elle ce qu'un mari était en droit de recevoir de sa femme. Il pourrait l'épouser et lui enlever leur fils, pour la protection et le bien-être d'Alan. Il pourrait la juger incapable de l'élever. Sa cécité constituerait un motif suffisant, un tribunal magique pourrait décider en faveur de Severus après tout. Elle avait entendu parler que les nés-moldus n'avaient aucune chance contre un sang-pur ou même un sang-mêlé – même si ce dernier était un Mangemort.

_Severus n'est pas un Mangemort. Et je ne suis pas une née-moldue non plus. Je suis une quart-de-sang._ Elle pouvait prouver qu'elle était une sang-mêlée mais elle n'était pas certaine que cela s'avère être un point positif, que d'être parente avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Divulguer ce type d'information maintenant pourrait s'avérer préjudiciable.

Elle se sentait prise entre le marteau et l'enclume, pour ainsi dire.

Les pas de Lorena l'avaient menée vers le domaine de Serpentard. Elle s'assit sur un banc dans un recoin du corridor à l'entrée des cachots. Elle essuya les larmes qui menaçaient de lui couler le long des joues. _C'est avant qu'il faut pleurer, pas après, car après, c'est trop tard_, se souvint-elle des paroles de son père. _Vaut mieux ne pas pleurer devant_ lui_ non plus__._

Elle sortit la lettre de son père et la relut, comme si elle voulait tirer de la force de son enthousiasme. Il était tellement enthousiaste à l'idée d'être libre. _Est-il conscient que, dès qu'il sortira de prison, il pourrait être un homme mort ?_ Non, manifestement pas. Sinon, il n'aurait jamais fait la demande d'une liberté conditionnelle. Elle devait protéger ses hommes – son fils et son père. Et bien sûr, Severus. Elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier.

La lettre de son père était porteuse de bonnes nouvelles – ce qui ne voulait pas obligatoirement dire que c'en était réellement, du moins du point de vue de la jeune femme. Elle était heureuse et inquiète pour lui, en même temps. Il n'y avait pas grand chose qu'elle puisse faire pour le moment. Sauf aller voir le Directeur de sa Maison – et « presque » amant – pour lui demander son aide dans cette affaire.

Lorena soupira. Elle se leva et descendit les escaliers qui menaient vers le domaine de Serpentard. Vers le bureau du Maître des Potions. Et vers son destin.

* * *

Lorena prit son courage à deux mains une fois devant la porte du bureau de Severus. Dans quelle humeur était-il actuellement ? Une humeur massacrante ? Comment réagirait-il lorsqu'il la verrait à sa porte ? Est-ce qu'il penserait qu'elle serait là pour faire amende honorable ? La rejetterait-il ? Non, elle était certaine qu'il ne la rejetterait pas en tant qu'étudiante. Il était bien trop intelligent pour réagir ainsi. Elle devait parier sur son intelligence et son sens du devoir envers les étudiants de sa Maison.

Elle était en train de penser à toutes ces questions depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes environ quand elle finit par prendre sa décision. Elle était sur le point de frapper à sa porte quand elle entendit une voix qu'elle aurait reconnue parmi des milliers.

"Eh bien, Mlle Nottingham, je suppose que vous avez fini par décider si vous deviez venir me voir ?" railla-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers le son de sa voix. "Oui, Professeur," fit-elle d'un ton soumis, les yeux baissés. Il avait dû l'observer de loin depuis quelque temps déjà.

C'était bien ce que Severus avait fait. Il l'avait vue lire un morceau de papier. Il avait lu l'indécision sur son visage. Il n'avait pas essayé la Légilimencie sur elle car elle aurait détecté son intrusion. Elle était bien trop douée pour l'Occlumencie à présent, en plus de ses aptitudes télépathiques, pour ne pas ressentir une présence étrangère dans son esprit. Il avait remarqué sa nervosité, les cent-pas qu'elle faisait dans le corridor, pour conclure que quelque chose la tourmentait. Il doutait sérieusement que ce fût une question concernant le cours de Potions ou de D.C.F.M. Il s'était montré tellement odieux avec elle en cours ce mois-ci qu'il ne pensait pas qu'elle viendrait à lui pour une clarification supplémentaire à cet égard. Peut-être du remord pour sa lettre ? Peut-être… il regarda le bout de papier – pas de parchemin – qu'elle tenait en main. Du papier moldu. Peut-être qu'elle avait reçu des nouvelles de son père.

"Eh bien, suivez-moi à l'intérieur. Je suppose que vous souhaitez pas discuter de votre problème dans un corridor. A moins que vous n'ayez rien à dire. Dans ce cas, je vous suggère de consacrer votre temps à des activités bien plus profitables – que pensez-vous de la bibliothèque ? Ou puis-je vous suggérer une salle de classe déserte où vous pourrez exercer vos talents extra-scolaires, quoi qu'ils puissent être en ce qui vous concerne."

Sa voix débordait de sarcasme cruel. Lorena se sentit insultée mais elle avait bien trop besoin de son aide pour lui répondre maintenant. Elle suivit le conseil qu'elle avait donné à Drago plus tôt au petit-déjeuner. _Courber l'échine, se montrer patient et supporter le gros de sa colère._ Sûrement pas une attitude de Serpentard mais néanmoins une bonne approche à la Serpentard, en termes de résultats finaux. Elle avait remarqué que se montrer soumise face à un mâle dominant tel que Severus, s'avérait une bien meilleure tactique que la confrontation et la rébellion directes. Ces dernières ne la mèneraient nulle part et elle avait besoin d'avancer sur la question qui lui importait le plus à présent. La sécurité de son père. La fin justifiait les moyens.

Donc elle le laissa l'insulter de ses sarcasmes, et le suivit à l'intérieur. Aussi longtemps qu'il l'aidait… Elle se prépara à l'assaut, consciente qu'il pourrait se montrer encore moins agréable à l'intérieur de son bureau, hors de la vue de quiconque, que dans le corridor.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que c'était dont vous vouliez me parler, Mlle Nottingham ?" demanda-t-il froidement. Bon, il était toujours aussi charmant.

"Ceci, Professeur. J'ai reçu une lettre de mon père. J'ignore si le Directeur l'a déjà lue ou pas. Vous êtes au courant que le courrier que mon père m'envoie de sa prison moldue arrive d'abord entre ses mains, cependant je sais qu'il ne le lit pas. Il se contente de me le transmettre et…"

"Je suis parfaitement au courant de ce petit arrangement, Mlle Nottingham !" la coupa-t-il. "Je n'ai pas toute la journée devant moi, alors venez-en aux faits, et vite !"

Lorena prit une inspiration silencieuse pour rester maîtresse d'elle-même. Elle se mordit la lèvres et lui tendit seulement la lettre. "Alors lisez, s'il vous plaît, Professeur," fit-elle froidement.

Severus l'observa attentivement et prit la lettre de sa main dans un geste brusque, un air grognon sur le visage. Ses yeux gris pâle et vides étaient fixés devant elle mais elle semblait voir à travers lui, au delà de lui, comme s'il était transparent. Un fantôme. Il savait qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour contrôler ses émotions. Elle y parvenait – jusqu'à maintenant.

Il lut la lettre avec attention. Elle lui faisait confiance au point de le laisser lire quelque chose d'aussi personnel qu'une lettre d'un père à sa fille. Il laissa même un minuscule sourire lui recourber les lèvres lorsqu'il lut la signature de son père. L'homme avait un sens de l'auto-dérision qui n'était pas sans rappeler le sien.

Il fut touché pendant une seconde ou deux quand il lut le souhait de son père de mettre une rose sur la tombe de sa défunte épouse – il semblait toujours l'aimer. Même après toutes ces années. Severus savait bien que le chagrin et le deuil pouvaient prendre énormément de temps. Parfois durer toute une vie.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre est au courant de tout ceci ? Je veux dire, ici ?"

"Non, je viens de la recevoir ce matin, au petit-déjeuner. Drago Malefoy était avec moi mais je me suis excusé de la table pour pouvoir la lire seule."

" « Vigilance constante », si je peux me permettre," dit-il d'un ton ironique. "Je constate que le Professeur Maugrey vous a appris autre chose que… de bonnes manières au lit."

Lorena n'était pas idiote. Elle était parfaitement consciente qu'il essayait de la provoquer. Elle ne mordit pas à l'hameçon et demeura silencieuse, les yeux toujours fixés devant elle, dans leur habituelle expression vide. Elle rendit son visage aussi placide et impassible que possible. A l'intérieur d'elle-même, elle avait une demi-douzaine de répliques les unes plus blessantes que les autres qui lui brûlaient la langue, mais elle estima bien plus sage de se taire. _Mon père, je veux que mon père soit en sûreté._

Severus vit bien que sa tentative avait échouée. Elle avait bien plus de sang-froid qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, vu les circonstances de leur situation et le sous-entendu qu'il venait de formuler. Cette femme ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre. Elle était forte, peut-être aussi forte que lui, si ce n'était pas plus.

"Vous en avez parlé au Directeur ?"

"Non, pas encore, j'ai pensé que vous voudriez être au courant d'abord. Vous êtes le Directeur de ma Maison et vous m'aviez demandé de vous tenir informé de la liberté conditionnelle de mon père."

Elle avait raison. Il se serait senti insulté si elle avait été voir Dumbledore en premier au lieu de lui. _Bon mouvement__, Lorena_, pensa-t-il.

"Eh bien, je suppose que nous devrions aller voir le Directeur maintenant. Peut-être qu'il pourra faire quelque chose pour votre père après tout."

Le regard vide et fixe de la jeune femme sembla s'animer. Une expression de panique passa rapidement sur ses traits. "Professeur, est-ce que vous allez…" Sa voix la trahit. Pour un bref instant, il put sentir toute l'angoisse qu'elle éprouvait pour la seule famille qui lui restait. Pour un bref instant, il laissa ses sentiments pour elle remonter à la surface. Il avait suffisamment joué avec elle et ses sentiments. Elle avait franchi le pas pour le voir en premier, elle s'était montrée forte, elle méritait une récompense. Il eut pitié d'elle.

"L'aider, lui ?" acheva-t-il pour elle. "Non. Je laisse ça au Directeur. Il aidera votre père. C'est _vous_ seulement que j'aiderai."

* * *

**_J'adore jouer avec Drago Malefoy. Je crois qu'il a une capacité infinie à être drôle et à nous faire rire._**

**_J'espère avoir gardé Severus fidèle à lui-même dans son personnage, dans ce chapitre, avec ses sarcasmes et ses sous-entendus méchants envers Lorena._**

**_Merci de laisser des revues ! C'est ce qui nourrit les muses... et elles sont affamées en ce moment._**


	99. Je ferai tout !

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**99 – Je ferai tout !**

Lorena et Severus étaient à présent dans le bureau du Directeur. Le vieil homme devait arriver d'ici quelques minutes. Ils se tenaient debout près l'un de l'autre, dans un silence complet. Severus tenait toujours la lettre de George Nottingham dans la main. Lorena ne l'avait pas réclamée. Elle lui faisait confiance.

Albus Dumbledore arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Il observa les deux personnes en face de lui. Ils ne formaient pas un couple, cependant ils ne semblaient plus être en colère l'un contre l'autre. Il ignorait tout de la liaison en cours entre Lorena et Maugrey – enfin, leur ancienne liaison. Il ne savait pas que Severus était sorti du château un soir pour s'acheter une femme afin de soulager ses pulsions sexuelles réprimées. Il n'avait pas connaissance de l'évolution de leurs sentiments respectifs pour l'un l'autre.

Le Directeur les salua et leur demanda le motif de leur visite. Severus se contenta de lui tendre la lettre. Albus la prit et la lut attentivement.

"Je vois. Votre père est sur le point d'être bientôt libéré, Lorena."

"Oui, Professeur. Ce qui veut dire qu'il ne sera plus en sécurité." La demande était évidente dans sa voix. Elle était venue se battre pour la sécurité de son père. Elle était même parvenue à prendre sur elle de parler au Directeur de sa Maison – et ancien amant – pour en arriver là.

_Si Serpentard. La fin justifie les moyens, comme d'habitude_, songea Albus.

"Oui, vous avez raison, Lorena. Merci de nous en avoir avisé. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour lui."

Lorena se sentit déstabilisée par ses manières quelque peu expéditives. Elle eut un geste soudain, inattendu. Elle tomba à genoux devant le Directeur, ses deux mains en prière vers lui. "Je vous en prie, Professeur ! Protégez-le ! Il est la seule famille qu'il me reste !"

Albus jeta un regard vers Severus, une expression perplexe sur ses traits ridés. Le visage du jeune sorcier était toujours impassible, cependant il avait été surpris en son for intérieur par le mouvement de la jeune femme. Albus prit Lorena par le bras pour la relever.

"Je vous en prie, Professeur… Je ferai _tout_ ! Mais s'il vous plaît, protégez-le !"

Severus baissa le regard. Cette scène lui rappelait un homme plus jeune, âgé d'une petite vingtaine d'années, qui avait supplié de la même manière pour la vie d'une personne qu'il aimait. Il avait aussi promis « tout ». Sa requête lui avait seulement fait gagner un second maître… et un premier Serment Inviolable. Il voulait dire à Lorena qu'elle devait se montrer prudente, à faire ce genre de suggestions.

"Mais c'était là mon intention, Lorena. L'Ordre ne laissera pas votre père sans protection. Nous devons seulement élaborer un plan pour organiser tout cela. Cependant, n'importe quel plan exigera que l'on dise la vérité à votre père, à propos de sa lignée. Tout ce que vous avez découvert, devra lui être dit, afin qu'il puisse accepter la protection que nous pouvons proposer. Tout ? Non, je ne vous le demanderai pas. Mais j'aurai besoin de votre aide pour l'informer et le convaincre qu'il est dans son intérêt de suivre nos plans."

Ses yeux gris pâle et vides étaient fixés dans la direction du vieux sorcier. "Tout ce dont vous aurez besoin que je fasse… je le ferai."

"Bien. Je sais que je peux compter sur vous. Maintenant, nous avons besoin d'en discuter."

"Oh, merci, Monsieur le Directeur !" dit-elle avec un air de soulagement sur le visage. Puis se tournant vers Severus : "Merci, Professeur, de m'avoir aidée."

Severus ne répondit rien, son regard la fixait comme s'il était sur le point de la dévorer. Ce détail intrigua Albus. _Est-ce qu'il a réalisé à quel point il l'aime ?_ "Severus, mon garçon, asseyons-nous, attrapez une chaise pour Lorena, voulez-vous ?"

Le Maître des Potions sembla se réveiller de sa rêverie. Une émotion passa sur ses traits mais elle ne dura que quelques secondes seulement. Son visage regagna rapidement son habituelle expression impavide. Il prit une chaise et y guida la jeune femme.

"Le premier problème concerne la demande que vous a faite votre père. Il a besoin que vous contactiez le directeur de la prison. Vous devrez accompagner Lorena, Severus. Je serais bien allé avec elle, elle aurait été aussi bien en sécurité avec moi qu'avec vous. Cependant, vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de désobéir l'ordre que vous a donné Tom. Par conséquent, vous irez avec elle. Voilà pour la première partie."

Lorena hocha la tête.

"Et pour la deuxième partie ?" demanda le Maître des Potions.

"J'ai demandé à Kingsley Shacklebolt de m'expliquer ce système de liberté conditionnelle en vigueur dans le monde moldu. Le prisonnier en liberté conditionnelle, George Nottingham dans notre cas, doit fournir une adresse de domicile valable, une personne qui lui servira de caution et la promesse d'un travail, ou mieux encore, un contrat de travail. Nous serons en mesure de pouvoir fournir tout cela. Néanmoins…" Il s'arrêta, soudain gêné. "Nous devons convaincre George Nottingham que la liberté qu'il gagnera ne sera pas exactement conforme à l'idée de la liberté qu'il peut se faire actuellement."

"Ne serait-il pas plus logique si vous essayez d'abord de le convaincre de votre plan et ensuite, nous pouvons aller voir le directeur de la prison pour lui donner les informations que vous nous aurez fournies à propos de là où il est supposé se trouver ?" demanda le Maître des Potions.

"J'y ai songé, Severus. Cependant, j'y ai renoncé. Nous aurons plus de levier sur votre père, Lorena, si nous pouvons lui présenter un plan parfait, déjà entièrement mis sur pied."

Severus leva un sourcil. L'expression sur le visage de Lorena montrait qu'elle tentait d'assimiler ses paroles. Albus continua avec son explication. "L'adresse officielle sera celle de Kingsley – il est d'accord pour ça. La personne qui se portera caution pour lui sera vous-même, Lorena, sa propre fille. Quant au travail… je crois que je lui ai trouvé un contrat comme professeur de musique dans une école à Londres."

"Une école à Londres ?" Cette fois, c'était au tour de Severus d'être perplexe. "Un vrai travail ?" Lorena se tourna vers Severus – elle était surprise elle aussi.

"Oui et non. Je connais un sorcier qui dirige une école privée pour des enfants magiques en âge d'aller à l'école primaire, avant qu'ils n'entrent à Poudlard. Son école est enregistrée auprès des autorités moldues, comme institution privée. Il m'aidera à obtenir ce contrat dans ce sens, je lui en ai déjà parlé. Ce sera suffisamment plausible, car son père est musicien." Il s'arrêta. "Vous croyez que je lui donnerais un contrat pour enseigner dans une école qui n'est pas supposée exister, à savoir Poudlard ? Tandis qu'avec l'autre institution, les gens de la prison pourront enquêter, il n'y aura aucun problème."

C'était bien vu, effectivement. "Dites-moi, Albus, vous avez dit « non ». Quelle est l'autre partie du plan ?"

"Cela en constituera la partie la plus difficile. Il se peut qu'il ne l'apprécie pas mais nous n'avons pas d'autre choix en ce qui concerne sa sécurité. Je vous ai précisé que nous donnerons l'adresse de Kingsley comme domicile officiel. Bien évidemment, ce n'est pas là qu'il résidera. Il n'y a qu'un seul endroit, à l'exception d'ici et de Gringotts, qui est sûr pour une personne dans sa situation."

Severus eut un sourire moqueur. Il jeta un œil à la jeune sorcière. "Bien sûr, je vous laisse le lui dire. C'est vous le Gardien du Secret de cet endroit."

Albus sourit. "En effet. Lorena, nous hébergerons votre père au No. 12 Square Grimmaurd, à Londres. Gardez ce lieu en tête mais ne le divulguez à personne d'autre."

"Douze Square Grimmaurd ?" s'enquit Lorena.

"Le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Le troisième endroit le plus sûr dans la Grande-Bretagne magique, après Poudlard et Gringotts, je peux vous l'assurer. Votre père y sera en sûreté. Cette maison est incartable."

"Black a accepté ?" finit par demander Severus.

"Je ne le lui ai pas encore demandé mais je suis certain que Sirius sera d'accord. Il ne sera plus seul et je pense qu'il sera ravi de cet arrangement." Il s'arrêta. "De plus, ce sera bien plus pratique. Vous voyez, les prisonniers en liberté conditionnelle doivent se rendre une fois par semaine à un bureau de police pour faire un rapport. Sinon, ils peuvent voir leur conditionnelle annulée et doivent alors retourner en prison."

"Peut-être que c'est ça qu'il devrait faire et retourner certes en prison," railla Severus. "Là où il est en sécurité."

Albus soupira. "Severus… mon garçon… ne soyez pas si dur…"

Lorena s'interposa. "Non, Monsieur le Directeur, ça ira. Le Professeur Rogue a raison."

Le Maître des Potions fut surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction de la part de la jeune femme. _A-t-elle fini par accepter la vérité ?_

Albus soupira. Presque de soulagement. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle réagisse de manière vive ou du moins avec un air contrarié sur le visage. "Je comprends votre remarque, Severus, mais l'une des missions de l'Ordre est de protéger les sorciers et les sorcières des Mangemorts, autant que nous le pouvons. George Nottingham prévoit de revenir chez sa mère – là où elle a été très probablement assassinée. Ce qui veut dire que les Mangemorts connaissent déjà cette maison. Ce qui veut dire que votre père, Lorena, deviendra une cible facile s'il y demeure. Mon travail est de le convaincre non pas d'y retourner vivre mais au lieu de cela, de nous suivre au 12 Square Grimmaurd." Il soupira. "Vous voyez… cela veut dire que votre père devra rester à l'intérieur de la maison jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Il ne sortira que pour aller faire son rapport au bureau de police pour sa conditionnelle, et accompagné par des membres de l'Ordre pour sa sécurité."

Ses paroles furent accueillies par le silence. "Ce qui veut dire… qu'il devra vivre emprisonné à l'intérieur de cette maison," fit-elle. "Effectivement, ce n'est pas exactement la notion qu'il se fait de la liberté. Il avait l'air tellement enthousiaste à l'idée d'être dehors." Elle soupira. "Il ne sera pas facile à convaincre mais je vous aiderai sur ce coup-là si vous en avez besoin."

Albus lui sourit. "J'en suis certain. Il faudra cependant le persuader." La fille serait son outil le plus précieux pour convaincre le père.

Un autre silence. Lorena se mordit la lèvre, réfléchissant déjà aux arguments qui pourraient être utilisés pour convaincre son père de se retrouver à nouveau emprisonné – bien que ce fût dans un autre endroit, dans d'autres conditions. "Je vous aiderai dans ce sens, Monsieur le Directeur," répéta-t-elle. "Je vais penser à quel levier à utiliser sur lui pour le convaincre."

_Comme c'est bien Serpentard de ta part_, songea Severus. "Cela fait sens, en effet. Cependant, je voulais juste dire que l'homme est sur le point de changer de cellule, c'est tout. Il ne lui sera pas possible de sortir de cette satanée maison, il y sera un prisonnier entre ses murs, tout comme Black l'est déjà. Comment allez-vous gérer ça ? Black y est déjà à manier avec des pincettes !"

"Severus, je sais que vous n'aimez pas Sirius…"

"Vous pouvez même dire que je le déteste cordialement !"

"Néanmoins, c'est grâce à lui que l'Ordre possède un quartier général des plus sûrs," continua le Directeur, pas du tout impressionné par cette interruption. "Votre remarque vient de me donner une idée : je vais demander à Sirius de s'occuper de lui. Il se sentira un peu plus _utile_."

Albus avait insisté sur ce dernier mot. Il savait que Severus s'était déjà moqué de l'oisiveté forcée de Sirius d'une manière féroce. L'ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban, toujours considéré comme un criminel en cavale, était virtuellement incarcéré entre les murs de la maison de ses parents, une maison qu'il n'aimait pas car elle lui rappelait de bien trop mauvais souvenirs.

"Votre mission, Severus, c'est d'amener Lorena voir le directeur de la prison avec les éléments que je viens de vous fournir. Lorena, vous expliquerez tout cela au directeur de la prison, afin que nous puissions assurer un transfert de votre père sans accroc de chez eux vers chez nous. Je suis sûr que vous vous en sortirez haut la main, Lorena."

"Oui, Monsieur le Directeur," répondit-elle. Severus se contenta de hocher la tête.

"Bien. Laissez-moi faire pour le reste. Je crois que j'aurai besoin de votre aide cependant, mais nous verrons ça le moment venu. J'écrirai à votre père en ce qui concerne le contrat de travail, afin qu'il ne soit pas surpris si le directeur de la prison l'interroge à ce sujet. Néanmoins, je veux que vous n'en parliez pas, Lorena. Comme je vous l'ai dit, laissez-moi faire pour cet aspect-là. A ce stade, ne le contactez plus. Si vous vous rendez à la prison, ne cherchez pas à parler avec lui non plus."

Lorena fut surprise. "Mais, Professeur, pourquoi donc ?"

"Il va se retrouver enfermé dans une maison, Lorena. Comme vous l'avez dit auparavant, ce n'est pas là l'idée qu'il se fait de la liberté. Vous m'avez promis que vous feriez _tout_ ce que je demande, afin que je puisse aider votre père." Une pause. Dumbledore était conscient que le père de Lorena ne soit pas si facile à convaincre. "Cela comprend que vous ne parliez pas lorsque je vous le demande. Vous ne contacterez pas votre père, vous ne lui parlerez pas non plus, jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Pour son propre bien. Laissez-moi le soin de le convaincre. Je pourrais avoir besoin de votre aide pour cela plus tard, je dois y réfléchir. En attendant, faites seulement ce que je vous dis. Est-ce que j'ai votre parole ?"

Lorena hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. "Oui, Monsieur le Directeur, vous avez ma parole que je ne contacterai pas mon père tant que vous ne m'y autoriserez pas."

"Excellent. Je vous remercie. Vous pouvez disposez tous les deux à présent."

Parfois, Albus Dumbledore ressemblait à un général sur un champ de bataille, envoyant ses troupes dans les directions qui convenaient, selon une stratégie connue de lui seul. Severus était conscient d'être manipulé d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il avait promis au vieil homme de « tout » faire, il y avait bien longtemps de cela. C'était il y a longtemps certes, pourtant, il pouvait encore ressentir la brûlure de la magie du Serment Inviolable qu'il avait prêté alors avec le Directeur.

**

* * *

**

**_Bon, voilà, je suis de retour ! Mais je constate qu'il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de revues laissées entre temps... Pas bien, ça ! Je vous le dis de suite : les muses font une de ces gueules... j'ai failli me faire lapider par elles ! Heureusement que je connais deux ou trois sortilèges de protection..._**

**_J'espère que je ne vous ai pas perdu en cours de route. Alors, on revient vite lire cette histoire - à moins que vous vous soyez tous précipités sur l'histoire originale en anglais ? (laquelle a enregistré des pics de lecture surprenants... bande de petits malins et de petites coquines !)_**

_**Je suis toujours à montrer combien Albus Dumbledore est un manipulateur fini – même pour la bonne cause. Dans les chapitres ultérieurs, on verra plus d'interaction entre Lorena et son père. Ainsi qu'avec Severus, bien évidemment !**_

_**Merci de laisser des revues ! Pleins de revues, j'en ai besoin, les muses aussi.**_


	100. Intentions

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**100 – Intentions**

Severus et Lorena sortirent ensemble du bureau de Dumbledore. Ils étaient silencieux mais ce silence n'était pas embarrassé. Il avait toujours une main sur le coude de la jeune femme pour la guider dans les corridors. Lorena le laissa faire.

Severus avait décidé qu'il la ferait revenir à lui. Quoi qu'il arrive. Elle était _sienne_. Elle portait _son_ fils. Il était lié à elle par le rituel de virginité, le Serment Inviolable et la dette de vie qu'il lui devait. Bien entendu, il ignorait tout de la rupture entre Lorena et Alastor. Il n'était même pas certain que ces deux-là se soient revus récemment, ou du moins une fois depuis la rentrée. Il le soupçonnait fortement mais il n'en avait aucune preuve.

Il la voulait, tout simplement. Surtout depuis qu'il avait admis ses sentiments pour elle. Depuis qu'il avait acheté cette jeune prostituée et compris l'étendue de son amour pour la jeune sorcière aveugle qui marchait à présent à ses côtés. Cependant, comment pourrait-il la convaincre de la véritable nature de ses sentiments pour elle ? Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ? Après la lettre d'adieu qu'elle lui avait remise et qui avait scellé leur séparation ? Son esprit Serpentard se mit en marche pour élaborer une nouvelle stratégie qui la ramènerait à lui.

Peut-être qu'un peu de prévenance et d'attention ne ferait pas de mal. "Mlle Nottingham, c'est le début du mois. Quand est-ce que doit avoir lieu votre prochain examen ?" demanda-t-il doucement. Le corridor était désert de toute présence humaine, sauf eux deux. Ils pouvaient parler sans que quelqu'un surprenne leur conversation.

Elle semblait s'être absentée vers ce monde inconnu qui était le sien pendant quelques secondes. Elle revint à la réalité. "Désolée, Professeur ?"

"J'ai dit que c'est le début du mois. Quand est-ce que doit avoir lieu votre prochain examen ?"

"Oh." Elle parut faire un effort pour se rappeler. "En fait, Mme Pomfresh m'a dit que je pouvais venir à n'importe quel jour et n'importe quelle heure dans cette période. En fait, j'avais prévu de m'y rendre demain soir, après les cours."

"Bien. Je ne veux pas que vous manquiez ce genre de rendez-vous." Il avait tenté de paraître austère mais Lorena détecta autre chose dans sa voix. Quelque chose comme… _La prévenance__ ? L'attention ?_ Elle était surprise mais n'en laissa rien paraître. "Quand est-ce que vous finissez demain ?"

Elle fut étonnée de sa question. Il avait vraiment l'intention de venir avec elle. "A six heures. Après le cours d'Herbologie."

"Très bien, vous viendrez directement à mon bureau. Nous irons par Cheminette directement de là à l'Infirmerie." Son ton informa la jeune femme que ce n'était pas négociable.

"Oui, Professeur," fit-elle doucement, d'une voix très soumise.

Il la ramena vers les cachots où leurs chemins se séparèrent. Elle continua vers la salle commune de Serpentard tandis qu'il était sur le point d'entrer dans son bureau. Mais avant de le faire, il l'observa jusqu'à qu'elle eut disparu, l'envie d'elle écrite en grand sur son visage, ses yeux sombres luisant de désir.

* * *

Le cours d'Herbologie venait de terminer. Lorena rangea ses affaires aussi vite que possible. Elle jeta son sac sur son épaule, le trouvant plus lourd que d'habitude. Elle devait reconnaître qu'elle commençait à se sentir fatiguée. Elle venait de finir son sixième mois. Une fois prête, elle sortit de la classe avec les autres filles de Serpentard qui la guidèrent vers l'intérieur du château. Certains étudiants retournaient à leurs salles communes respectives, d'autres avaient décidé de faire un détour par la bibliothèque. Lorena savait quoi faire.

Elle ne voulait pas mettre Severus en colère alors qu'il avait tenté de se montrer courtois, et même… prévenant envers elle et son fils. Elle traîna derrière afin de se retrouver seule devant son bureau. Elle frappa à sa porte. Il l'ouvrit lui-même quelques secondes plus tard – il l'attendait manifestement.

Il s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne dans le corridor qui aurait pu la repérer et la voir entrer dans son bureau. Non pas que cela aurait pu paraître suspect, mais il était de plus en plus vigilant. Une fois certain, il ferma la porte derrière elle.

Lorena fixait le vide devant elle. Il la regarda tout en lui prenant le sac de son épaule, sans un mot. Elle avait l'air fatigué. "Comment ça va, les cours ?"

"Ca va, juste beaucoup de choses à faire. Sinon, je vais bien."

Il n'en était pas convaincu – elle avait l'air fatiguée. "Très bien. Laissez vos affaires d'école ici, vous n'en aurez pas besoin." Il lui enleva aussi sa cape. Les serres d'Herbologie étant situées à l'extérieur du château, les étudiants devaient sortir et porter leurs capes, écharpes et autres vêtements qui les préserveraient du froid intense pendant qu'ils traversaient le petit bout de terrain qui les menait aux serres. Elle enleva aussi son écharpe vert-et-argent.

Puis il lui prit le coude pour la guider vers l'âtre. "Vous y allez en premier, Mme Pomfresh nous attend. Je vous suis immédiatement." Il prit une poignée de poudre de Cheminette et la jeta dans l'âtre. Des flammes vertes apparurent. Il poussa Lorena doucement tout en disant « Infirmerie ! » avec force. Il en jeta pour lui-même et l'y rejoignit.

Poppy était en train d'attendre Lorena et l'avait recueillie à sa sortie de l'âtre. Quelques secondes plus tard, Severus entra. La médi-sorcière fut surprise de le voir – il l'avait informée de la venue de Lorena mais pas qu'il viendrait lui aussi.

Ils se saluèrent. Poppy lui demanda s'il allait bien, il lui demanda si elle avait besoin de potions qui devaient être préparées pour ses stocks. C'était là sa façon d'éviter une question – Poppy n'insista pas, elle le connaissait trop bien. Elle lui dit qu'elle avait suffisamment en stock pour le mois à venir en ce qui concernait les potions de base contre les rhumes et autres désagréments du même type. Il hocha la tête.

Poppy les mena vers son bureau et la salle de consultation. Si des étudiants venaient la voir, ils ne tomberaient pas sur la jeune femme enceinte et le Maître des Potions.

"Vous avez l'air fatigué, Lorena," commenta la médi-sorcière tout en lui regardant le visage.

"Je me sens un peu fatiguée mais sinon, je vais bien. Je suppose que c'est normal. Je suis sur le point d'entrer dans mon septième mois après tout."

"Oui, vous avez raison. Oh, Severus, si vous pouviez attendre dehors…"

"Non. Je suis ici parce qu'il s'agit aussi de _mon_ enfant." _Et de ma femme. La femme que j'aime._

Son ton était définitif. Poppy en fut étonnée et cela se vit sur son visage pendant quelques secondes. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il soit aussi sérieux dans ce suivi. Lorena était surprise aussi mais elle ne le montra pas et garda les yeux baissés. Soit il était là pour l'humilier ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Ou bien… à moins qu'il y eût une toute autre raison. Elle devait reconnaître qu'elle était curieuse de savoir.

Lorena reçut l'ordre de se déshabiller. Elle obéit en silence, indifférente à la présence de Severus. Après tout, il était probablement la seule personne au monde à connaître si bien son corps. Pas même les médecins ou les Guérisseurs la connaissaient aussi bien que lui. Pas même Poppy Pomfresh. Lentement, elle enleva ses robes d'école, le surtout qu'elle portait pour la garder au chaud (et cacher son ventre), son pull, sa cravate de Serpentard, sa chemise blanche, la longue jupe noire. Elle se tenait là, debout, en bas et sous-vêtements, si faible, si vulnérable.

Et pourtant, si forte aussi.

Elle avait caché sa grossesse en jetant le charme de Discrétion sur ses vêtements, pas sur son ventre – comme Minerva le lui avait recommandé. Severus fut surpris de constater combien elle avait grossi en l'espace d'un mois seulement. On voyait vraiment qu'elle était enceinte à présent, une fois débarrassée de ses vêtements et du charme.

Il la prit par le bras et l'aida à s'allonger sur la table d'examen. Il était ému par sa beauté – elle était magnifique. Sa grossesse la rendait belle. Il était sur le point de le lui dire lorsque Poppy revint dans la pièce et ferma la porte.

"Alors, comment va ce jeune homme ?" dit-elle tout en posant une main prévenante sur le ventre de Lorena. "On peut dire que vous êtes vraiment enceinte maintenant. Normal, c'est un garçon. Les filles tendent à être plus discrètes."

Lorena rit doucement. "Oh, c'est aussi ce que ma grand-mère avait l'habitude de dire. Elle m'a appris comment reconnaître si la femme enceinte porte un garçon ou une fille de cette manière. J'étais devenue très forte à ce petit jeu. C'était drôle d'étonner les gens avec ça."

"Votre grand-mère avait raison, Lorena. Certains moldus utilisent la même méthode aussi, d'après ce que j'ai entendu."

"Oui, ils le font aussi, je peux vous le confirmer."

"Est-ce que vous utilisez toujours ce charme de Discrétion ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Oui, c'est nécessaire. Mais le Professeur McGonagall m'a appris que je devais le jeter sur mes vêtements, pas sur mon corps."

"C'est en effet préférable. Bien que je doive vous le dire : vous ne devriez pas l'utiliser pendant votre dernier mois."

Une expression de panique passa rapidement sur les traits de Lorena. "Je ne suis pas supposée être aussi avancée que ça dans ma grossesse, Mme Pomfresh. Je dois continuer ainsi ! Jusqu'à la fin !"

La médi-sorcière eut un regard de compassion pour elle. "Je sais bien, mais j'ai bien peur que vous devrez trouver une autre solution. Je vous le dis pour votre santé et celle de votre enfant."

Lorena se mordit la lèvre, comme à chaque fois que quelque chose la perturbait. Elle était inquiète. Severus partageait aussi son inquiétude – il faudrait trouver une solution. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de calmer la vague d'anxiété qui venait de lui saisir le coeur. Puis elle sentit quelque chose de chaud s'enrouler autour de sa main.

Il lui avait pris la main dans la sienne dans une étreinte prévenante. Elle se sentit submergée par un puissant sentiment de réconfort. _Il peut faire ça ? Bien évidemment, par les Serpents-d'Amour…_ Lorena se sentit troublée.

"Parfait, tout va bien pour le bébé et vous, Lorena. Cependant, il y a autre chose dont vous devez être informée," continua Poppy. "Et vous aussi, Severus."

"De quoi s'agit-il ?" demanda le Maître des Potions.

"A propos des déplacements. A présent, Lorena est sur le point d'entrer dans son septième mois. A partir de maintenant, des restrictions s'appliquent. L'utilisation d'un Portoloin est strictement interdite. Vous pouvez utiliser le Transplanage mais uniquement sur de courtes distances. Le Réseau des Cheminettes est tout à fait sûr. Vous pouvez utiliser un balai volant à condition de monter en amazone, Lorena."

"Je n'ai jamais été très bonne avec un balai, sauf pour balayer par terre," fit Lorena avec humour. "Je n'aime pas ça, ça me donne le vertige. Et depuis que je suis devenue aveugle, impossible pour moi de voler sur un balai. Mais je peux toujours balayer par terre."

"Je m'en souviendrai, Poppy," fit Severus. "Bien que je ne souhaite pas emmener Mlle Nottingham sur un balai si c'est pour qu'elle soit malade tout le long du trajet."

Ces restrictions compliqueraient la situation encore plus. Severus prit une décision rapide. Il demanderait à Dumbledore si les âtres de son bureau et de l'Infirmerie de Poudlard pouvaient être reliés à sa cheminée à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Il n'aimait pas cette intrusion dans sa vie privée mais il le ferait pour Lorena. De plus, ce serait un arrangement temporaire, uniquement pour le temps restant de sa grossesse.

"C'est quoi exactement, une distance courte ?" demanda-t-il. Il avait dans l'idée qu'ils auraient à voyager pour se rendre à la prison du père de Lorena à Liverpool.

"Oh, moins d'une trentaine de kilomètres. Et uniquement si c'est absolument nécessaire. Sinon, utilisez les Cheminettes ou un balai ou encore les moyens de transport moldus. Vous pouvez aussi diviser le voyage en portions, mais avec au moins quinze minutes entre chaque Transplanage."

Il hocha la tête. "Bien."

"C'est fini, Lorena. Vous pouvez vous rhabiller. Je vous revois dans un mois. Oh, Severus, une dernière chose." La médi-sorcière s'arrêta, jaugeant les deux personnes devant elle. "J'espère que vous suivez toujours mes conseils quant au comportement à adopter lorsque vous êtes au lit ensemble. Plus que jamais."

Severus sentit le rouge lui venir aux joues. Il tenta de conserver son expression habituelle mais il lut sur le visage de Poppy que c'était raté. La médi-sorcière eut un sourire moqueur – ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait embarrasser le redouté Maître des Potions de Poudlard. Elle en avait pris l'habitude et elle adorait cela.

Quant à Lorena… elle avait gardé les yeux baissés, le visage légèrement tourné. Elle semblait vouloir se couler dans un trou de souris pour ne jamais en sortir. Elle ne rougit pas. Au contraire, elle était blême. C'est alors que Poppy remarqua une petite cicatrice sur le cou de la jeune femme.

Poppy eut subitement des soupçons. Elle décida qu'une petite discussion avec la jeune sorcière s'imposait. "Severus, laissez-nous, s'il vous plaît."

Le Maître des Potions darda un regard mauvais à la médi-sorcière mais Poppy Pomfresh n'était plus impressionnée – si toutefois elle l'avait jamais été – par lui. Il obéit et laissa les deux femmes dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui. Poppy jeta un charme de silence sur la pièce.

"Maintenant, nous sommes seules, Lorena. Je veux savoir : est-ce qu'il se comporte selon mes recommandations, une fois dans la chambre à coucher ?"

C'était là la question que redoutait le plus la jeune femme. Elle resta muette.

"Vous pouvez parler ici. Nous sommes seules et ce qui se dit ici, restera ici. J'ai insonorisé la pièce."

Lorena songea qu'Alastor avait certes fait attention. Mais elle ne pouvait pas dire une chose pareille et trahir son secret avec l'ex-Auror. Elle ne pouvait pas dire à Poppy qu'elle avait rompu avec Severus et par conséquent, qu'ils n'avaient plus fait l'amour ensemble depuis… depuis début Janvier, avant que les cours ne reprennent. Severus fait lui aussi fait attention. Elle choisit une solution intermédiaire.

"Il est… il fait attention avec moi," répondit-elle doucement.

"Pas de saignements, pas de douleurs, pas de crampes, après les rapports sexuels ?"

La question était directe – comme toutes les questions que posent les guérisseurs et les médecins.

"Non. Rien de tout ça." C'était vrai, même après avoir fait l'amour avec Alastor. Malgré qu'il soit lui aussi bien membré, peu importe combien il était un amant fougueux, il s'était montré doux et prévenant.

Poppy n'était pas convaincue. Soit la jeune femme était timide et gênée. Soit elle mentait ou du moins, essayait de cacher la vérité – ce qui ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose alors : Severus était brutal au lit avec elle. Pire, elle avait peur de lui. Elle n'insista cependant pas. Elle savait que Lorena était une personne réservée. "Je suis consciente que vous n'avez pas beaucoup de références féminines d'expérience là où vous êtes. Si vous avez besoin de parler à une femme plus âgée susceptible de vous aider, vous pouvez venir me voir, vous le savez."

Lorena décida de rassurer la médi-sorcière. Elle releva la tête dans la direction de Poppy. "Oui, bien sûr, je ne manquerai pas de venir vous voir si j'en ai besoin," dit-elle, un sourire sur le visage.

"Bon, je préfère ça. D'après l'expression de votre visage, j'ai cru que… que Severus ne s'était pas bien comporté au lit avec vous, comme je le lui avais recommandé. Je sais comment il est, comment il peut être."

Lorena fronça les sourcils. Poppy posa une main sur son épaule. "Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez… Je pourrais être sa mère !" Elle rit doucement à l'insinuation. "Je ne le connais pas comme vous le connaissez, d'un point de vue biblique. C'est juste que je l'ai raccommodé tellement de fois, que je sais comment il est fait physiquement. Je sais aussi, comme tout le monde ici, combien il peut se montrer odieux parfois avec les gens en général. Il peut s'emporter facilement, en dépit de ce comportement froid qui est le sien."

"Oh," fut tout ce que Lorena put dire. Elle n'aurait pas pu dire pourquoi, mais elle se sentait soulagée. Stupidement soulagée. Elle n'était plus avec lui. Elle avait rompu avec lui. Cependant, à l'idée que la jalousie aurait pu lui aiguillonner le coeur pendant quelques secondes, elle se sentit bizarre. Elle n'avait aucun droit sur cet homme. Elle avait renoncé à ses droits sur lui par cette stupide lettre qu'elle avait écrite.

_Stupide lettre ? Depuis quand est-ce que je crois que…_ Elle se mordit la lèvre encore une fois tout en enfilant ses chaussures. Oui, peut-être qu'elle avait agi stupidement après tout. Elle était presque habillée, chaussures aux pieds, prête à sortir.

"Pas si vite, Lorena. Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec vous."

Lorena se demanda ce que la médi-sorcière voulait cette fois. Elle eut bientôt la réponse quand elle sentit deux doigts lui tâter le cou.

"C'est quoi, ça, Lorena ?"

Le retard dans la réponse de la jeune femme l'informa que ce n'était pas un sujet qu'elle souhaitait aborder. "Rien, Mme Pomfresh. Juste une cicatrice." Sa voix se perdit aussi. Il y avait suffisamment de non-dit dans son attitude pour pousser la médi-sorcière à enquêter plus avant.

"Ce n'est pas une cicatrice ordinaire, Lorena. On dirait…" _Oh, non, ne me dites pas qu'il lui a fait _ça_, à elle !_ Pourtant, si c'était bien ce qu'elle soupçonnait, elle n'en fut pas surprise. Elle tourna délicatement la tête de la jeune femme pour vérifier l'autre côté du cou. Il y avait la même cicatrice là aussi.

"Il vous a mordue, n'est-ce pas ?" Inutile de préciser à qui « il » renvoyait.

Lorena prit une inspiration, les yeux baissés par pure gêne. Elle avait espéré que Poppy ne sache rien. Ses dernières paroles lui firent comprendre que la médi-sorcière connaissait cette pratique.

"Oui…" laissa-t-elle échapper dans un murmure à peine audible. Poppy se trouvait suffisamment proche pour l'entendre cependant.

"Quand et dans quelles circonstances vous a-t-il fait ça ?"

Lorena ne pouvait pas lui dire toute la vérité. Elle donna l'explication la plus évidente. "Pendant les vacances de Noël." Ca, au moins, c'était vrai.

"Quelles étaient les circonstances ?" insista Poppy.

"C'est si important ?" rétorqua Lorena, de la colère dans la voix. _Evidemment que oui, ça l'est__._ Pourtant, elle espéra que la médi-sorcière en resterait là.

D'après les propos de la jeune sorcière, Poppy supposa qu'elle ignorait tout des morsures d'amour. Elle soupira silencieusement. "Oui, ça l'est, Lorena. Lorsqu'un sorcier fait ça à une sorcière, ça veut dire beaucoup. Les circonstances autour de l'acte sont importantes aussi. Dites-moi tout maintenant et je vous expliquerai."

Lorena ne pouvait même pas lui dire qu'elle était déjà au courant. Enfin, d'un point de vue théorique seulement. Une approche pratique, expérimentée, serait intéressante à entendre. Elle rendit les armes. "Est-ce que vous le garderez… entre vous et moi ?"

"Si ça peut vous aider à parler, oui, bien sûr, je ne dirais rien. Bien que j'espère que Severus savait ce qu'il faisait quand il vous a fait ça."

Une autre pause. "Pendant l'amour. Il me l'a fait à ce moment-là." Ce n'était que la moitié de la vérité.

"Les deux fois ?"

Lorena hocha la tête.

"Lorena, est-ce que vous avez déjà entendu parler des morsures d'amour ?"

"Par les autres filles du dortoir. Je me souviens qu'une d'entre elles nous avait montré un bleu qu'elle avait sur le cou. Je n'étais pas encore devenue aveugle."

Poppy soupira encore. "J'ai bien peur que ce n'est pas ce que nous appelons une morsure d'amour dans notre monde. Je sais que les adolescents se font ça entre eux. Mais nous avons ici quelque chose de radicalement différent, qui vous a été donné par un sorcier puissant et talentueux, qui n'est plus un adolescent. Il vous l'a donné au cours de relations sexuelles. Le sens en est complètement différent. Les conséquences aussi."

Lorena se rappela ce qu'elle avait lu sur le sujet, dans le livre qu'elle avait repéré dans la bibliothèque de Severus, à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Néanmoins, elle était curieuse d'entendre l'explication donnée par une personne, pas par un livre. "Que voulez-vous dire ?"

"Lorsqu'un sorcier marque une sorcière de cette manière-là, il crée une sorte de lien avec elle, surtout si c'est fait pendant l'amour."

_Comme si nous n'étions déjà pas assez liés ensembles…_ songea Lorena avec amertume.

"C'est une vieille pratique, utilisée pour montrer aux autres sorciers qu'une sorcière est déjà la propriété d'un mâle."

_Ca y ressemble plus. _

"Je me disais que Severus était du genre possessif. Mais à ce point…" fit Poppy d'un air songeur. "Bon, ce n'est pas comme si son nom était écrit en toutes lettres sur votre corps mais au moins, c'est supposé informer les autres sorciers que vous n'êtes plus disponible comme partenaire sexuelle."

Apparemment, Alastor était passé à côté du message… "Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait une chose pareille ?"

Poppy rit doucement. "Allons, Lorena. J'ignorais qu'il suivrait ce type de pratique. Bien que je soupçonne que c'est là quelque chose qu'il a dû plus ou moins apprendre avec les autres Mangemorts. Ou même directement de son maître. C'est pourquoi les circonstances sont importantes. Donnée au cours d'une relation sexuelle consentie, la morsure peut être interprétée comme une marque d'amour. Imposée pendant une relation sexuelle non consentie, elle peut être considérée comme quelque chose relevant de la Magie Noire."

"De la Magie Noire ?"

"Vous savez, Lorena, les Mages Noirs considèrent la plupart du temps que la magie du sang est une branche de la Magie Noire. N'allez pas lui dire que je vous ai dit ça !"

"Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous le considérez comme un Mage Noir ?" s'enquit Lorena. _Un Mage Noir ou un Mangemort ?_

Poppy soupira. "Je sais qu'il a été un Mangemort. Vous avez dû voir la Marque des Ténèbres sur son avant-bras gauche. S'il l'est encore, je n'en sais rien. Les Mangemorts sont tous des Mages Noirs, tandis que tous les Mages Noirs ne sont pas toujours des adeptes de Vous-Savez-Qui. Cependant, pour beaucoup de gens, Severus est toujours considéré comme tel, même si Albus Dumbledore s'était porté garant pour lui qu'il ne l'était plus. Il y avait eu un procès et Severus en était sorti blanchi et innocent comme l'agneau qui vient de naître – ce qu'il n'est pas, bien évidemment."

_Comme c'est intéressant._ "Donc, vous ne lui faites pas confiance, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Tout dépend si vous faites confiance ou non au jugement du Directeur. Albus fait confiance à Severus, par conséquent je lui fais confiance aussi."

_Est-ce que je leur fais confiance à eux deux ?_ songea Lorena. _I__l semblerait que je n'ai pas trop le choix en la matière. Ma sécurité repose entre leurs mains. Ainsi que mon destin._

"Plus sérieusement, si Severus est allé jusque là avec vous, au point de vous faire ça, c'est que vous devez signifier beaucoup pour lui," dit Poppy d'un geste rassurant sur le bras de Lorena.

_Est-ce que ça pourrait être sa façon à lui de me dire qu'il… Non, ce n'est pas possible. Il n'éprouve rien pour moi._ Lorena se mordit les lèvres. Les deux fois qu'il lui avait fait cela, avaient été au cours de moments où il avait affirmé sa possession d'elle – ou tenté de le faire.

"Lorena, j'espère qu'il ne vous a pas fait ça parce qu'il a été brutal avec vous," fit la médi-sorcière, l'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix.

La jeune sorcière savait qu'elle marchait sur des oeufs, à ce stade. "Non, pas du tout…" mentit-elle. "Mais dites-moi, est-ce que ça veut dire que, suivant les circonstances, le sens est différent ? J'aimerais bien en savoir plus, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler avant. Ca m'intéresse… d'un point de vue académique."

C'était une excuse plutôt boiteuse mais vu la réussite scolaire de Lorena au fil des années, elle devrait quand même faire l'affaire.

"Oui. C'est une chose que d'être marquée par amour, au cours de rapports sexuels passionnés et tendres. Beaucoup de sorcières adorent ça. C'en est une toute autre que d'être marquée pendant une relation sexuelle non consentie. Dans ce cas, l'on est juste marquée comme du bétail."

Lorena se demanda si Mme Pomfresh n'avait pas lu le même livre qu'elle. Elle utilisait les mêmes termes. Son coeur s'alourdit car Severus l'avait mordue dans des circonstances très douteuses – c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. _Je ne suis rien d'autre que sa chose._

"Mais je suis sûre qu'en ce qui concerne Severus, c'est parce qu'il voulait vous montrer combien vous comptez pour lui. Il est ce qu'il est, mais je constate qu'il se soucie de vous – énormément."

_Je ne parierais pas sur ça, ma chère Poppy. _"Donc, je devrais considérer ça comme quelque chose de… de positif alors ?"

"Oui. Les sorcières adorent recevoir des morsures d'amour de la part de leurs sorciers. La plupart du temps, ça se passe pendant la nuit de noce. Surtout si la mariée est vierge. Mais c'est assez rare de nos jours. Les jeunes générations ne connaissent pas cette pratique. Je suis même surprise que Severus la connaisse. C'est plus de ma génération. Enfin, il connaît tellement de choses. Y compris ce qui relève de la Magie Noire."

Lorena voulait demander à la médi-sorcière si elle avait été elle-même marquée, selon sa tactique habituelle de poser des questions pour éviter d'avoir à donner des réponses. Mais elle jugea ce sujet bien trop personnel pour être abordé.

Poppy observa la jeune femme. "Severus vous a fait ça mais il ne vous a pas dit ce dont il en retournait."

Lorena secoua la tête. La médi-sorcière avait raison sur ce point. _Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit de tout ça si c'est si important pour le couple ?_ Elle devait reconnaître qu'elle avait négligé alors complètement cette question. _Nous ne sommes pas un couple. Je ne suis que sa propriété. _

"Il aurait dû. Après tout, c'est lui qui sait."

"Peut-être qu'il ne souhaitait pas que je sache. Si c'est plus ou moins lié à la Magie Noire dans son esprit…"

"Dans ce cas, je lui dirai alors ce que j'en pense !" s'exclama avec vigueur la médi-sorcière.

Lorena sentit une vague de panique lui monter dans la poitrine. "Non ! Je vous en prie ! Non… ne dites rien, Mme Pomfresh… S'il vous plaît. Je verrai ça avec lui. Je lui demanderai." _Lorsque je serai prête à le confronter._ "Vous m'avez promis de ne rien dire de tout cela."

Poppy se calma. "Vous avez raison. C'est juste qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ça si c'est en relation avec de la Magie Noire, alors que vous êtes enceinte. Demandez-lui seulement quelles étaient ses intentions quand il vous a fait ça."

Lorena laissa échapper une respiration silencieuse. "Il y a une chose dont je suis sûre à propos de Severus. Il ne me mettrait pas, ni mon enfant, en contact avec la Magie Noire, tant que je suis enceinte, s'il peut éviter de le faire." Elle était sincère et convaincante dans sa défense de lui. Pourtant, la médi-sorcière avait raison à propos de ses intentions réelles. _L'intention est ce qui nourrit la magie._ Néanmoins, le lui demander promettait d'être plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

"Il a tout intérêt. Sinon, il aura affaire à moi, vous pouvez me croire. Il aura de sérieux ennuis, je peux vous le promettre." Une pause. "Vous pouvez partir, Lorena. Je crois que Severus vous attend dehors. Au moindre problème, vous venez me voir. Oh, prenez ceci, quelque chose qui vous donnera plus de force. Vous en prenez deux gouttes dans un verre d'eau le matin et ça devrait vous soulager de votre fatigue. Le nom de la potion est inscrit dessus."

"Merci, Mme Pomfresh," fit Lorena avec un sourire, lorsque la médi-sorcière lui remit dans la main la petite fiole.

Severus était en effet là, à l'attendre. Ses yeux brillèrent lorsqu'elle sortit de la pièce. Il s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre par le coude et la guider vers l'âtre de l'Infirmerie. Poppy remarqua l'éclat dans ses yeux sombres. "Severus, je vous fais confiance pour prendre bien soin d'elle."

"Oui, bien sûr," dit-il d'une manière appuyée. Oh, oui, c'était certes là bien son _intention_.

_**

* * *

**__**Le 100ème**__** chapitre ! OUI ! Et cette histoire n'est pas encore finie, donc, s'il vous plaît, soyez patients avec moi !**_

_**Voici une question intéressante : est-ce qu'un Mage Noir est un Mangemort ? Ces Mages Noirs, sont-ils tous des disciples de Voldemort ? Se pourrait-il qu'il y ait des Mages Noirs qui ne soient pas des Mangemorts ? Ou bien est-ce que ces deux expressions sont équivalentes pour vous, chers lecteurs ?**_

_**Tous ceux par ici qui sont des petits génies et des artistes en dessin et photomontage en tout genre, ne vous gênez pas d'utiliser mon travail pour stimuler votre imagination – je souhaite seulement que vous me donniez le lien qui y mène afin que je puisse y admirer vos œuvres et y laisser une revue.**_

_**Merci de laisser des revues. J'ai constaté une recrudescence du trafic sur cette histoire pour hier mais pas plus de revues. Y'a un problème ? J'espère que le bouton des revues n'est pas hors service... **_

_**Alors, n'ayez pas peur de l'utiliser, n'est-ce pas ?**_


	101. J'aurai toujours confiance en vous

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**101 – J'aurai toujours confiance en vous**

Ils étaient arrivés à son bureau par le Réseau des Cheminettes. Severus l'aida à enfiler sa cape. "Qu'avez-vous dit à Poppy à propos de… nous ?"

Lorena n'aima pas cette question, qu'elle vienne de lui ou de la médi-sorcière. "J'ai dit que vous étiez… gentil."

Il l'observa attentivement. Alors qu'elle avait la tête baissée de manière très soumise, il lui prit le menton et lui releva la tête vers lui. "Vous pouvez utiliser la Légilimencie sur moi, Professeur. Je dis la vérité."

"Vous lui avez menti."

Lorena ne dit rien. Elle attendit que vienne sa prochaine question.

"Pourquoi lui avez-vous menti ? A propos de nous ?"

_Pile dessus._ Elle commençait à bien le connaître. Que trop bien. "Je veux que personne ne sache que…" Elle se mordit de nouveau la lèvre. Severus était fasciné par ce geste qu'elle faisait. Il voulait lui mordre la peau, lui embrasser et mordiller les lèvres, lui lécher les seins de sa langue. Lui donner tout le plaisir qu'il pouvait. Lui faire l'amour. L'aimer.

"Je pense que vous avez déjà la réponse," fit-elle doucement, songeant à l'autre fois précédente quand elle avait menti à la médi-sorcière. Après que la branche soit tombée sur lui suite à son accès de magie incontrôlée, avant les vacances de Noël. Lorsqu'il avait à nouveau tenté de la violer.

Il lui jeta un regard mauvais. "Ce n'est pas là mon impression, d'après la lettre que vous m'avez écrite."

Sa réponse la déstabilisa. C'était la toute première fois qu'il lui parlait directement de la lettre. Bien sûr, pendant le mois, lorsqu'il s'était comporté avec elle de manière odieuse en cours, il avait fait allusion à ses talents d'écrivain, mais à sa façon toujours fine et pleine d'esprit, mais bien déguisée. Le sous-entendu avait été perdu pour les autres mais bien évidemment pas pour elle.

Pourtant, cette lettre avait été une lettre d'amour en plus d'être une lettre d'adieu. Lorena y avait clamé son amour pour lui – tout en expliquant pourquoi elle le quittait. Ce message avait été aussi tendre que désespéré.

"Peut-être que votre impression est erronée alors. Peut-être que mes talents d'écrivain sont surfaits si je n'ai pas été capable de faire passer ce que je ressens pour vous." Son ton était supposé être léger. Cependant, en son for intérieur, elle se sentait le cœur lourd.

"Alors pourquoi lui avez-vous menti ?" insista-t-il.

"Je ne lui ai pas menti en fait. Je lui ai seulement dit que vous comportiez bien avec moi. Après tout, à y penser, vous ne m'avez pas agressée, car il n'y a plus rien entre nous," fit-elle d'un ton blessant. "A moins que vous considérez votre comportement franchement injuste envers moi en cours comme… une sorte d'agression psychologique. Un qualificatif que vous méritez, à mon avis, amplement en effet."

Cette fois, il se sentit blessé. Elle avait raison. _Combien j'aimerais t'agresser, Lorena,_ songea-t-il. _Au moins, je t'aurais près de moi, tout près, dans mes bras. Non. Si je t'avais dans les bras, ce serait pour t'aimer, pas pour t'agresser. Je ne veux plus refaire ça._

"Une omission ?"

"Un choix."

"Bien évidemment," railla-t-il. Elle avait raison de dire que c'était là un choix. Tout comme sa rupture avec lui avait été son choix à elle, pas à lui. Tout comme le reste auparavant. Le choix de perdre sa virginité avec lui, par exemple. Le choix de l'aimer tout en sachant que son amour ne serait pas réciproque. Le choix de se donner à Maugrey. Il comprit qu'elle avait fait des choix qui n'avaient pas été faciles à faire – mais qui avait dit que ce serait facile ? Severus passait son temps à rabâcher à ses étudiants que la vie n'était pas facile, qu'elle était même plutôt injuste. Il avait expérimenté cette vérité lui-même, d'abord chez lui, puis à l'école, pour finir dans le lieu et au rang le plus injuste qui jamais soit : entre le marteau et l'enclume, comme espion pour deux puissants maîtres qu'il devait servir aveuglément, quel qu'en fût le coût à sa propre âme. Il avait eu le choix, il y avait bien longtemps de cela. Il avait perdu la capacité de choisir il y avait bien longtemps de cela. Au moins, elle conservait encore cette capacité. _Mais pour combien de temps ?_

Elle était forte, bien plus que son handicap et son air fragile pouvait le laisser prévoir. Quelque part, il aimait cela. Il était fier d'elle, fier d'avoir une sorcière aussi forte qu'elle pour porter son fils. Elle était faite pour lui – même s'il l'avait refusé pendant quelques temps, même si elle le refusait à présent – et cette pensée seule le réconforta. Il savait qu'il serait capable de la faire revenir à lui.

Il prit le sac d'école de la jeune femme et le trouva un peu lourd. Il jeta un sort d'allègement et lui remit la bandoulière sur l'épaule. L'ensemble était plus léger, elle en fut surprise. "Merci, Professeur, pour le sortilège."

Le bout des doigts de l'homme lui effleurèrent la joue. Instinctivement, elle ferma les yeux et tourna la joue contre ses doigts pour un contact plus proche. Il sut alors qu'elle appréciait toujours son toucher d'une manière ou d'une autre. Non, peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu dans leur relation. "Maintenant, retournez à votre salle commune," murmura-t-il, tout proche d'elle.

_Pars, avant que je puisse te faire tout ce que j'aimerais te faire._

* * *

Severus était allé voir Albus Dumbledore pour lui demander de faire connecter l'âtre de sa maison à l'Impasse du Tisseur, à celui de son propre bureau ainsi que celui de l'Infirmerie. Il avait expliqué la situation au Directeur qui avait immédiatement accepté. Il lui parla aussi du charme de Discrétion qui cachait le véritable état de la grossesse de Lorena aux yeux de tous.

"Ce qui veut dire que nous aurons à la cacher elle aussi finalement," fit Albus d'un air pensif.

"Je suis de votre avis. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de le lui dire cependant. Pas encore."

"Vous avez certes raison. Nous trouverons alors une solution."

"Une solution appelée 12 Square Grimmaurd ?"

"Vous en avez une autre ? A moins que vous souhaitiez la cacher à l'Impasse du Tisseur ?"

"Non. Elle doit être cachée de regards qui pourraient s'avérer bien trop proches du Seigneur des Ténèbres."

"Alors le quartier général de l'Ordre constitue un bon endroit. Pensez-y, Severus, son dernier mois coïncidera avec les vacances de Pâques. Elle partira alors. Je m'arrangerai pour que quelques cours particuliers puissent être organisés pour elle, afin qu'elle ne perde pas tout ce pourquoi elle a travaillé dur cette année."

Severus approuva d'un geste de la tête. C'était décidé. Lorena y passerait le dernier mois de sa grossesse – si elle le voulait, si les conditions autour de sa situation ne changeaient pas non plus.

"D'après les informations que vous avez rapportées, Tom est entré dans la phase finale de préparation de ses projets concernant la prise de contrôle du monde magique."

"C'est bien le cas, en effet." Il soupira. "Bien sûr, j'en fais partie."

"Et vous en resterez une partie, Severus. En aucun cas je ne veux que votre véritable rôle ne soit découvert. Vous devez agir comme si vous étiez toujours de son côté."

"Y compris si cela signifie devoir les tuer, elle et/ou mon fils ?" cracha-t-il d'un ton plein d'amertume.

"La magie du Serment Inviolable vous aidera à cet égard. Ne sous-estimez pas son pouvoir. Ni la magie élémentale de la jeune fille." Il posa une main amicale sur l'épaule du jeune sorcier. "Severus, les sentiments que vous avez l'un pour l'autre seront les instruments les plus puissants que nous ayons pour faire chuter Tom. Ne l'oubliez pas."

Severus était sur le point de rétorquer « Oui, l'amour, votre arme plus que jamais préférée ? » quand il se ravisa. Peut-être que le vieux avait raison cette fois. Elle l'avait déjà sauvé, par amour, par le pouvoir de son amour pour lui, ce qui avait eu pour conséquence qu'il lui devait une dette de vie.

"S'il vous plaît, pourriez-vous avoir cette connexion avec ma maison mise en place rapidement ? J'ai besoin de l'y emmener afin qu'elle puisse appeler la prison. Nous avons besoin de prendre un rendez-vous avec le directeur des lieux aussi vite que possible."

"Laissez-moi m'en occuper, Severus. Votre maison sera connectée à votre bureau et à l'Infirmerie uniquement, si ça peut vous rassurer. Je pense que c'est aussi plus sûr."

"Je veux seulement vous faire gagner du temps. Un mois, c'est vite passé."

"Vous avez raison et je prends en compte votre réflexion. J'ai des nouvelles de Sirius. Il a accepté d'accueillir le père de Lorena chez lui. Il est enchanté à l'idée qu'il aura quelqu'un avec qui cohabiter."

"J'en suis ravi pour lui," commenta Severus avec une pointe de raillerie.

Albus ne dit rien – il se garda bien de dire quoi que ce soit. Il était bien conscient qu'il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient ou ne pourraient pas changer. Jamais.

"Je devrais avoir le contrat de travail demain. Le sorcier qui doit me le donner, me l'apportera ici demain soir, après ses propres cours. Il a saisi l'importance de la situation et il a préféré me le donner en main propre au lieu de me l'envoyer par hibou."

"C'est quelqu'un de fiable ?"

"Toujours aussi paranoïaque, Severus ?"

"Ça a sauvé ma satanée misérable existence un bon paquet de fois !" répliqua hâtivement le Maître des Potions, sa voix débordant d'un sarcasme exacerbé.

"C'est un membre de l'Ordre, si ça peut vous rassurer. J'ai plusieurs personnes que l'on pourrait qualifier de... disons, de réservistes, prêtes à se lever en cas de besoin," expliqua-t-il avant que Severus puisse se lancer dans un autre accès de paranoïa. "J'ai organisé nos troupes en cellules, qui ne se connaissent pas entre elles et qui ne rapportent qu'à moi. Au cas où elles seraient prises, elles ne peuvent pas trahir les autres, sauf moi. Tom sait déjà que je suis à la tête de l'Ordre, donc ce n'est pas un gros problème." L'éclat dans ses yeux brilla. "J'ai appris ça dans l'histoire moldue. Les groupes subversifs du monde moldus sont souvent organisés ainsi."

Il prit le silence de Severus pour une approbation de ses méthodes. Oui, ces moldus n'étaient pas si stupides après tout. L'organisation de Dumbledore lui permettait d'être au courant de tout, de travailler avec de nombreuses personnes et de compter sur eux tout en les préservant du danger autant que possible. Et si l'un d'entre eux tombait entre des mains ennemies, l'ensemble de l'Ordre n'était pas mis en danger.

Bien entendu, un tel système ne pourrait pas marcher avec quelqu'un comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voldemort était bien trop du style à jouer en solitaire pour fonctionner de la sorte. De plus, monter les gens les uns contre les autres et maintenir les inimitiés étaient de bons moyens de les _contrôler_. Cela impliquait qu'ils se connaissaient tous les uns les autres. Voldemort se souciait fort peu de jeter ses serviteurs au beau milieu de situatoins dangereuses – la violence était un mode de gestion de sa propre organisation.

"Donc, dès que j'ai le contrat, je vous le donne afin que vous puissiez vous rendre à la prison, y rencontrer le directeur et le lui remettre. Une dernière chose, voici l'adresse du domicile de Kingsley," fit le Directeur tout en remettant un morceau de parchemin à Severus. "Je crois que tout est bon à présent. Vous avez tout ce dont vous avez besoin pour faire sortir son père de sa prison en temps voulu."

"Merci, Monsieur le Directeur," répondit Severus, tandis qu'il glissait le parchemin dans sa poche sans même y jeter un regard.

Il était sur le point de sortir lorsque Albus l'appela. "Oh, Severus, comment va Lorena ?"

Le Maître des Potions s'arrêta net dans son élan. Il se tourna lentement vers le Directeur. "Elle va bien. Ainsi que le garçon. Seulement un peu fatiguée mais sinon, ça va."

Les yeux bleu acier d'Albus Dumbledore le fixèrent. Severus sut qu'il était partie pour une séance de Légilimencie. Ses yeux se verrouillèrent avec confiance dans ceux du vieux sorcier. Il ferma son esprit immédiatement avec l'Occlumencie, tout comme il le faisait en présence de Voldemort. Cependant, cette fois, il laissa glisser quelques souvenirs. Tenir la main de Lorena pendant l'examen médical. Lui caresser la joue avant qu'elle ne sorte de son bureau. L'avertissement amical de Poppy sur la façon dont il devait se comporter au lit avec la jeune sorcière.

Bien entendu, Severus n'avait aucun moyen de savoir que Dumbledore avait lu la lettre d'adieu que Lorena avait écrite. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que le Directeur était au courant de tout cela. Comme il avait décidé de le cacher, il ne montra que des images et des souvenirs d'une époque où il était encore avec Lorena. Il finit par laisser échapper un peu des sentiments qu'il éprouvait elle. Albus sortit de son esprit.

"Dites-moi, Severus, quand j'ai mentionné auparavant les sentiments que vous éprouvez l'un pour l'autre, vous ne m'avez pas arrêté." Une pause. "Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ?"

Son air renfrogné habituel s'afficha sur son visage, mais sinon le Maître des Potions demeura impassible. Puis il baissa les yeux. "Oui, je l'aime," comme si c'était un crime. Bon, il n'était pas si difficile que cela d'admettre la vérité finalement.

"Bien. Je suis content de savoir que vous arrivez à exprimer vos sentiments. J'avais l'impression que dernièrement, vous ne formiez plus un couple."

Une émotion rapide se peignit sur les traits de Severus avant qu'il puisse retrouver à nouveau son expression insondable. "Puis-je disposer, Monsieur le Directeur ?"

Albus se laissa aller à un tout petit sourire. "Mais bien sûr que vous pouvez, Severus." Une fois le Maître des Potions hors de portée de l'entendre, le vieux sorcier rit doucement. Il devait reconnaître que s'il n'était pas tombé par hasard sur cette lettre, il n'aurait eu aucun moyen de connaître la véritable situation en cours entre son Maître des Potions et la jeune sorcière. _Severus, mon garçon… vous savez bien comment cacher un secret. C'est pourquoi j'ai tant confiance en vous et qu'il en sera toujours ainsi._

_**

* * *

**_

On dirait bien que Severus se réchauffe lentement, en ce qui concerne ses sentiments pour Lorena. Il serait temps !

_**Bon, en attendant, vous pouvez toujours prendre le temps de me laisser des revues. Le bouton pour laisser des revues ne mord pas, je vous l'assure, je l'ai déjà essayé. Alors, ne vous gênez pas, hein ?**_


	102. L'ordre de remise en liberté

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**102 – L'ordre de remise en liberté**

Severus avait convenu avec Lorena qu'ils iraient appeler la prison pour obtenir un rendez-vous avec le directeur dès qu'il lui aurait été remis le contrat de travail pour son père, afin qu'ils puissent voyager le moins possible. Il n'avait pas cours ce Vendredi-là après-midi et elle serait excusée du cours de Sortilèges.

Dumbledore lui donna le contrat qui embauchait George Nottingham en tant que professeur de musique. Kingsley avait aussi écrit au Directeur une lettre officielle stipulant qu'il hébergerait l'ancien détenu. Severus expliqua à Albus qu'il irait à la prison ce Vendredi – du moins l'espérait-il.

* * *

Entre temps, le Directeur avait envoyé une lettre au père de Lorena pour le mettre au courant de sa situation. Par les canaux habituels, la lettre était envoyée par hibou à Mme Arabella Figg, qui ensuite la renvoyait à son destinataire final en utilisant la poste moldue.

George Nottingham reçut la lettre un jour la veille du jour où Lorena avait prévu de rendre visite au directeur de la prison pour lui apporter les papiers pour sa libération. Il était content de lire le nom de Mme Figg sur l'enveloppe en expéditeur. Il en était venu à associer le nom de la vieille dame avec les nouvelles en provenance de sa fille – parce qu'il était certain qu'elle était une vieille dame, un fait que Lorena elle-même lui confirma plus tard, qui avait questionné à Dumbledore à propos de la dame en question. Il ne parlait pas trop en prison aux autres détenus, il disait simplement que c'était une vieille tante qui prenait soin de sa fille.

Il fut surpris de recevoir un parchemin portant l'entête de Poudlard, alors que Lorena lui écrivait sur du parchemin tout simple. Pendant une seconde ou deux, il espéra que ce n'étaient pas là de mauvaises nouvelles à propos de la seule personne qui lui servait de famille.

_Cher Mr Nottingham,_

_Votre fille Lorena m'a transmis votre dernière lettre dans laquelle vous expliquiez que vous devriez être libéré à la fin Février. Elle ne vous a pas laissé tomber à cet égard et a eu raison de m'informer de toute votre situation, afin que nous puissions vous aider tous les deux dans la mesure du possible._

_Je vous informe que vous aurez un contrat de travail pour un poste de professeur de musique dans une école que je connais, ainsi qu'un endroit où vivre à Londres (là où se trouve l'école en question). Nous vous expliquerons tout à ce moment-là, une fois que vous serez libre. Même avant si cela est possible – ce point doit être vérifié avec le directeur de votre prison, si des visites peuvent avoir lieu avant. _

_Dans l'attente de vous revoir alors, je vous prie de recevoir mes salutations les meilleures._

_Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore  
__Directeur  
__Ecole de Sorcellerie et de Magie de Poudlard_

George Nottingham était impressionné. Non seulement sa fille ne l'avait pas laissé tomber mais ces gens à Poudlard lui avait fourni ce dont il avait le plus besoin : un travail. Bien qu'il fût étonné d'apprendre qu'il devrait déménager à Londres. Il avait prévu d'aller vivre dans la maison de sa mère. Mais bon, Londres, c'était une ville formidable pour les musiciens, tout autant que Manchester ou Liverpool ou Nottingham après tout. Il ne se montrerait pas difficile car tout cela signifiait qu'il aurait un boulot et qu'il sortirait de ce trou à rat de taule.

_Mais pourquoi est-ce que ces gens, qui me connaissent à peine, viennent m'aider ?_ Il ne comprenait pas cette partie-là. Bon, ce n'était pas une situation dramatique – cela aurait pu être pire. Il réalisa que tous les détenus n'avaient pas autant de chance que lui d'avoir une fille telle que Lorena, et que ladite fille en question était inscrite dans une institution prête à l'aider autant qu'ils l'avaient déjà fait.

* * *

Lorena avait sa cape sur les épaules, comme Severus le lui avait dit. Il lui avait expliqué qu'ils iraient chez lui par le Réseau des Cheminettes, au lieu de Transplaner. Puis, une fois à l'Impasse du Tisseur, il ne leur serait pas difficile de marcher jusqu'à la prochaine cabine de téléphone, celle qu'il avait déjà utilisée un peu avant d'aller rendre visite à son père pendant les vacances de Noël. Elle s'était assurée d'avoir quelques pièces de monnaie moldues sur elle, ainsi que le numéro de la prison.

"J'ai appelé Ziggy, il est chez moi à présent, il veillera à ce que vous arriviez saine et sauve. Je vous suis immédiatement après, il s'assurera que vous soyez sortie de l'âtre avant que j'arrive par le même chemin."

Elle hocha la tête. Severus jeta une poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans les flammes qui devinrent vertes sur le champs. "L'Impasse du Tisseur !" fit-il d'une voix forte tout en la poussant doucement dans les flammes. Quelques secondes plus tard, il fit de même pour lui et entra chez lui sans accroc.

Lorena était là, ses yeux gris pâle et vides fixant le vide. Pourtant, elle était attentive à son environnement. Ziggy se tenait à ses côtés, en marmonnant des paroles, parmi lesquelles on pouvait entendre « puissante sorcière, magie élémentale, un puissant sorcier elle porte » et autres commentaires similaires. La jeune femme ne semblait pas trop y prêter attention, maintenant qu'elle était habituée à son radotage. Cela ne la gênait pas, ses paroles ne nuisaient à personne.

"Ça ira, Ziggy, tu peux partir." Severus s'approcha de Lorena et épousseta le peu de suie qui s'était accrochée à la cape de la jeune femme, ses mains passant avec douceur sur ses épaules. Elle le laissa faire. Puis il en fit de même pour lui.

"On y va, Lorena ?" lui demanda-t-il gentiment tout en lui prenant le coude par la main.

"Oui, Prof... Severus."

Un tout petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'homme. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dehors, à marcher en direction de la cabine téléphonique située plus bas dans la rue. Severus avait même glissé sa main le long de l'avant-bras de Lorena pour lui prendre la main. Ses doigts s'étaient même enroulés autour des siens. Elle ne réagit pas – ou du moins, ne montra aucune réaction. Elle se contenta d'accueillir cette main chaude qui lui enveloppait la sienne.

Ils arrivèrent à la cabine téléphonique – qui était libre. Ils entrèrent tous les deux à l'intérieur. Lorena sortit le numéro de téléphone de sa poche, ainsi que quelques pièces moldues.

Se rappelant la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus ici, Severus la laissa faire. Elle retrouva les pièces qu'il lui fallait et les inséra dans l'appareil. Puis elle composa le numéro et attendit que quelqu'un prenne la communication, en espérant qu'elle pourrait parler à quelqu'un. L'inquiétude pouvait se lire sur son visage. Elle se tourna vers Severus.

"Tout ira bien, Lorena," fit-il doucement, percevant son angoisse.

Elle hocha la tête. Puis subitement, son visage s'anima. Une personne avait pris son appel. "Bonjour, pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, me passer le bureau du directeur ? Merci…" Elle attendit quelques longues secondes. Une autre personne prit la communication. "Bonjour, madame. J'appelle pour obtenir un rendez-vous avec le directeur… C'est à propos de mon père. Il est détenu chez vous… George Lord Nottingham, No. 7474505B… Oui, c'est bien lui. C'est mon père… Ecoutez, je pense que le directeur a besoin de me rencontrer parce que mon père est supposé être libéré sous condition à la fin Février… oui, c'est ça… En effet… Quand est-ce que je peux le rencontrer ? Bon, ce qu'il se passe, c'est que je suis en internat dans une école et que je suis aveugle. Je dois être accompagnée par quelqu'un de mon école… J'apprécierais si je pouvais obtenir un rendez-vous pour le rencontrer… C'est seulement pour lui remettre des papiers pour la libération de mon père. Oui… Je peux patienter." Une autre pause durant laquelle elle fut mise en attente.

Severus laissa son regard errer à l'intérieur de la cabine téléphonique. Soudain, ses yeux furent attirés par une affiche scotchée à la paroi de la cabine. Il commença à en lire le texte.

C'était une affiche qui faisait la promotion du prochain concert de la St. Valentin dans le quartier. Le Conseil Municipal organisait un concert à cette occasion. De la musique classique interprétée par l'orchestre à cordes du Conservatoire Municipal. Quelques noms de compositeurs étaient mentionnés. L'un d'entre eux attira encore plus l'attention de Severus.

_Œuvres de grands compositeurs du XXème siècle  
__Samuel Barber, Leonard Bernstein, George Gershwin, Maurice Ravel  
__Interprétées par le Conservatoire Municipal_

_Barber_… _L'__Adagio pour Cordes_. Severus vérifia le prix des places. Ce n'était pas très cher. Un plan commença à se former dans sa tête. La musique était un bon moyen d'avoir un levier sur Lorena. Il pourrait l'utiliser pour lui faire plaisir et la récupérer aussi. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé la St. Valentin mais avec Lorena, pour Lorena, il serait prêt à faire une exception.

Severus prit une décision rapide et délicatement, il enleva l'affiche pour son information et les références. Il contacterait ces gens et achèterait des places pour Lorena et lui. Il plia l'affiche et la glissa dans la poche de sa redingote avant que Lorena recommence à parler dans le téléphone.

"Oui, madame, oh, vous voulez dire que je peux venir... cet après-midi ? Maintenant ? C'est vrai ? Oh, c'est merveilleux !... Bien sûr que c'est possible ! Merci infiniment... Oui, j'ai besoin de me porter garant pour mon père et apporter au directeur quelques papiers, le contrat de travail de mon père et l'adresse où il va vivre une fois qu'il sera en liberté conditionnelle… Oui, c'est tout ce que je souhaite faire. Donc je peux venir n'importe quand maintenant. Formidable. Oh, une dernière chose, madame… Est-ce qu'il serait possible que mon père puisse recevoir une visite de son futur employeur ? Oui, ils se connaissent déjà. Mon père est musicien et on lui a proposé un poste comme professeur de musique dans une école. Ah, j'en parlerai avec le directeur alors, très bien. Merci d'avoir organisé ce rendez-vous pour moi."

_Femme rusée_, songea Severus. Il savait qu'elle essayait d'arranger une visite pour Dumbledore.

"Merci infiniment, madame, pour votre si serviable assistance. Au revoir." Elle raccrocha le combiné avec douceur. "OUI !" s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Toute l'inquiétude qu'elle avait ressentie précédemment s'était dissipée de son âme. "Severus, nous pouvons nous y rendre maintenant, si c'est possible pour vous."

"Bien sûr que ça l'est. Le plus vite nous nous débarrassons de cette question, le mieux ce sera pour votre père."

En même temps, elle sentit son fils remuer en elle et elle vacilla un peu. Severus posa une main sur son ventre et la caressa là. Le bébé s'arrêta de bouger, comme s'il reconnaissait le toucher de son père immédiatement. Lorena sourit à son Maître des Potions dans un élan de gratitude. Il l'aurait embrassée bien volontiers, rien que pour cela. "Merci, Severus."

"Retournons à la maison, Lorena. Inutile de rester ici plus longtemps. Au cas où nous rendrions furieuse encore quelque vieille bigote."

Elle pouffa de rire au souvenir de la vieille femme prude qui avait grondé Severus parce qu'il avait embrassé Lorena passionnément à l'intérieur de la cabine téléphonique alors qu'elle attendait dehors. "Severus, vous venez de dire une plaisanterie !"

Une partie de sa spontanéité d'antan lui était revenue, ce qui fit bondir le cœur de Severus dans sa poitrine. Pendant quelques secondes, elle était redevenue la Lorena avec laquelle il avait vécu l'été dernier, celle qu'il avait déflorée dans la caverne, celle qu'il avait aimée pendant toute la nuit. Celle qui lui faisait confiance, celle qui se souciait de lui.

Une fois de plus, sa main glissa le long du bras de la jeune femme puis ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour des siens. Ils remontèrent à pied jusque chez lui. Il y avait laissé le contrat de travail ainsi que la lettre de Kingsley Shacklebolt qui acceptait d'héberger George Nottingham. Ils revinrent à la maison et retrouvèrent les précieux documents.

* * *

Severus avaient décidé qu'ils feraient le voyage par Transplanage en plusieurs fois, selon les recommandations de Poppy, car il n'avait pas une notion exacte de la distance entre l'Impasse du Tisseur et le Liverpool Magique. Ils Transplaneraient sous le pont d'une autoroute, où personne les verraient. Severus avait sa baguette en main, prête, au cas où il aurait besoin de jeter un sort d'Amnésie sur un ou deux moldus qui passeraient par là. Peut-être qu'il y aurait un vieil ivrogne qui pourrait les apercevoir. Pas un drame. Il s'inquiétait plus de tomber sur une bande de drogués, lesquels pourraient s'avérer bien plus dangereux s'ils étaient interrompus dans leurs transactions. Vivre à l'Impasse du Tisseur avait été une bonne école aussi…

Ils y Transplanèrent et heureusement, l'endroit était désert. Ils y restèrent pendant une quinzaine de minutes, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Après tout, de loin, ils ressemblaient à un couple recherchant la solitude pour un rendez-vous galant. Une fois les quinze minutes passées, Severus Transplana avec Lorena dans les bras vers le Liverpool magique. Une fois là, ils sortirent dans le Liverpool moldu et attrapèrent un bus à destination de la prison.

Il n'y avait pas trop de monde car ce n'était pas l'heure de pointe. Ils purent s'asseoir ensembles. Encore une fois, quelques personnes les regardèrent à la dérobée, observant ce couple étrange formé d'une jolie jeune femme et d'un homme plus âgé et pas si beau que cela. Mais personne ne fit de commentaires désobligeants. Ils avaient les mains jointes et semblaient très amoureux l'un de l'autre. La jeune femme semblait même être enceinte.

Ils descendirent à l'arrêt de la prison. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment après avoir montré leurs papiers d'identité. Ils furent guidés vers les bureaux de la prison. Là, Lorena se présenta et expliqua le but de sa visite. Elle fut aimablement introduite dans le bureau du directeur, avec Severus qu'elle présenta comme un des professeurs de son école.

Le directeur de la prison l'accueillit et elle lui donna les papiers pour son père. Il les lut – le contrat de travail et la lettre de Kingsley. "Bien, Mlle Nottingham. Je pense que tout est en règle. Je peux vous confirmer que l'on prévoit de libérer votre père ce 28 Février prochain. Est-ce que vous serez là pour venir le chercher ?"

"Non, malheureusement non, je ne pourrais pas le faire. J'ai un examen blanc ce jour-là que je ne peux pas rater," fit-elle après une réflexion rapide. "Mais le Directeur de mon école sera là. Au fait, serait-il possible pour lui de rencontrer mon père avant qu'il ne sorte de prison ?"

"Non, je suis désolé, mademoiselle. Le règlement est stricte à cet égard. La seule personne qui puisse voir votre père est son avocat – que je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps, je dois le dire. Le nom de votre père a été mis en avant pour une possible libération conditionnelle sur notre suggestion. Vous voyez, nous sommes un peu en surpopulation carcérale ici, votre père s'était bien comporté et comme il n'avait pas commis de crime de sang, nous avons estimé qu'il pouvait qualifier pour une conditionnelle."

"Oh." Lorena tenta de cacher sa déception.

"Si vous ne pouvez pas être présente ici le 28 Février, puis-je vous demander de signer l'ordre de remise en liberté maintenant ?"

"Vous voulez dire… Je serais la personne responsable pour mon père ?"

"Pas exactement. Si votre père commet un autre délit, vous ne serez pas poursuivie en justice. Cependant, sans cet ordre de remise en liberté, signé par vous qui vous portez caution pour lui, votre père ne peut être libéré."

Severus pouvait lire sur le visage de Lorena qu'elle était partagée. Si elle ne signait pas, son père devrait rester ici – quelque chose qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Si elle signait, elle serait responsable de lui – avec toutes les conséquences morales sinon légales.

"Est-ce que vous réalisez que ça me rend responsable de mon père, alors que ce devrait être le contraire ? Je veux dire, je suis certes majeure mais moralement, les parents sont responsables de leurs enfants, pas l'inverse. Moralement parlant."

Le directeur eut un regard de compassion pour elle. "Je le comprends mais c'est assez courant de nos jours, vous savez. Beaucoup d'enfants adultes doivent s'occuper de leurs parents âgés."

"Mais mon père n'est pas un vieillard ! Il est toujours jeune, il dispose de toutes ses facultés physiques et intellectuelles."

"Mlle Nottingham, c'est la loi, sans cet ordre signé, la liberté conditionnelle n'est pas possible."

"Est-ce qu'il est possible qu'une autre personne, plus vieille que mon père, puisse le signer ?"

Severus savait à qui elle pensait – à Albus Dumbledore.

"Cela compliquerait encore plus l'affaire. Le plus simple pour tout le monde est que ce soit _vous_ qui vous portiez garant pour lui."

_Oui, le plus simple pour vous – pas pour moi_, songea-t-elle tout en se mordant la lèvre.

"Vous devez faire comprendre à votre père qu'il doit bien se tenir pour votre propre bien."

Lorena hocha la tête. _Il doit bien se tenir d'abord pour_ son _propre bien personnel._ Il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire. Severus réalisa que ce serait là un poids supplémentaire pour elle à porter. Mais la jeune sorcière était courageuse. Elle leva la tête vers le directeur de la prison.

"Je signerai. Avez-vous besoin de savoir à l'avance qui doit venir chercher mon père ?"

"Non. Une fois que votre père est dehors, nous n'avons plus à nous préoccuper de lui. Il peut aller librement où il le souhaite, pourvu qu'il n'enfreigne pas les règles de sa conditionnelle, en commettant un autre délit et/ou en manquant de rapporter à l'officier chargé de superviser sa conditionnelle. Grâce à cette lettre de ce Mr Shacklebolt, je serai en mesure de contacter le Bureau des Conditionnelles à Londres pour lui transmettre le dossier de votre père. Je lui donnerai le nom et l'adresse du bureau à votre père avant qu'il ne sorte d'ici, lorsqu'il viendra chercher ses effets personnels."

"Très bien, pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, en transmettre une copie à Mr Shacklebolt aussi ? A son adresse ?"

_Une idée intelligente_, pensa Severus. _Au__ cas où son père s'avèrerait quelque peu rebelle ou étourdi._

"Bien sûr, mademoiselle," fit le directeur de la prison tout en lui tendant les papiers à signer. "Voici l'ordre de remise en liberté."

"Professeur, s'il vous plaît, pourriez-vous le lire pour moi ?" Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie devant un moldu.

"Oui, mademoiselle, sans problème." Severus prit les papiers et les lut attentivement. Quelques minutes plus tard, il remit les papiers sur la table. "Tout est en ordre, Mlle Nottingham. Monsieur, auriez-vous un stylo, s'il vous plaît ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui, tenez, voilà."

Severus mit le stylo dans la main gauche de Lorena, puis lui dirigea la main vers l'emplacement désigné où elle devait signer. Ce qu'elle fit et l'affaire fut conclue. "Félicitations, mademoiselle, vous venez tout juste de libérer votre père," fit le directeur de la prison d'un ton sincère.

_Et vous, vous venez tout juste de vous débarrasser de lui_, songea-t-elle avec amertume. "Merci, monsieur, ce fut très aimable de votre part de nous recevoir."

"Je suis conscient de votre handicap et du fait que vous êtes scolarisée dans un internat. Votre père est un homme décent. Si tous nos détenus pouvaient être comme lui, la situation serait infiniment plus facile. Je voulais vous aider tous les deux d'autant plus."

Severus prit l'exemplaire de l'ordre de remise en liberté destiné à Lorena. L'autre exemplaire était pour le directeur de la prison, le troisième pour le futur officier responsable des libertés conditionnelles qui s'occuperait du cas de George Nottingham.

Ils sortirent rapidement de la prison. Ils devaient attendre environ une demi-heure avant d'attraper un bus qui les ramènerait vers le Liverpool magique. Severus regarda l'heure à sa montre. Presque cinq heures du soir. Il commençait à tomber de la neige fondue. Il ferait nuit d'ici une demi-heure.

Il l'entraîna hors de portée d'oreilles indiscrètes. "Lorena, il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps. J'aimerais bien être à l'Impasse du Tisseur avant la nuit. Partons d'ici à pied, nous Transplanerons plus loin. D'abord vers le Liverpool magique. Puis vers le pont de l'autoroute que nous avons utilisé plus tôt. Enfin, l'Impasse du Tisseur. Il faut ne pas oublier que nous devons attendre environ quinze minutes entre chaque Transplanage."

Elle était perplexe mais consentit d'un mouvement de la tête. Il avait raison. L'opération prendrait en tout une bonne demi-heure. Ils marchèrent un peu et trouvèrent un bosquet derrière lequel ils purent Transplaner discrètement.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le Liverpool magique – non loin de Borderedge Lane, l'infamante rue. Severus eut une pensée pour la jeune prostituée qui l'avait aidé – sans le savoir – à admettre ses sentiments pour Lorena. Il décida qu'ils pourraient flâner un peu, même si la jeune sorcière ne pouvait pas voir. Il se demanda si c'était risqué d'être ainsi vu – mais après tout, il ne faisait que lui prêter assistance dans un affaire de famille, il était dans son rôle de Directeur de sa Maison. Personne ne pourrait dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, pas même les autres Mangemorts, pas même le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, ils revinrent au point de Transplanage et Severus se concentra sur le pont sous l'autoroute. Il serra Lorena tout contre lui et ils Transplanèrent pour arriver à leur destination. Baguette en main, il balaya les lieux de son regard acéré. Personne aux alentours. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. La nuit était en train de tomber et il savait que c'était là le genre d'endroit où des voyous pouvaient se réunir pour leurs petites affaires interlopes. Il pouvait les défendre, Lorena et lui, mais ce serait compliqué car cela exigerait des sortilèges d'Amnésie et tout ce qui allait avec. De plus, il connaissait le mode opératoire de ces gens – il ne voulait pas mettre Lorena et leur enfant en danger plus que ce n'était nécessaire. Ils passèrent quinze minutes là, aux aguets au moindre son ou bruit bizarre qui pouvait leur indiquer que quelqu'un venait.

"Nous pouvons partir maintenant, les quinze minutes se sont écoulées," fit doucement Severus. "Ça va aller ?" ajouta-t-il tout en la serrant étroitement tout contre son propre corps.

"Oui… Oh !" Lorena laissa échapper un petit cri mais c'était trop tard. Ils avaient Transplané.

_**

* * *

**_

Je n'ai pas fait de recherches très approfondies sur les aspects légaux et techniques des libertés conditionnelles au Royaume-Uni, Alors j'ai inventé, en m'inspirant plus ou moins de ce qui se fait aux USA. Eh, je suis écrivain, pas avocate !

_**Une fois de plus, j'ai utilisé le numéro d'écrou de Jake Blues pour l'attribuer à George Nottingham – il faut dire aussi que dans mon esprit, je me suis inspirée des traits physiques et psychologiques de Jake Blues pour les donner au père de Lorena. Je trouvais ce que ça lui allait comme un gant.**_

_**Alors, est-ce que Severus se serait décidé à se montrer gentil avec Lorena ? Saisira-t-il l'opportunité que lui présente la St. Valentin ? Non pas qu'il soit le genre à s'emballer par cette fête mais bon, c'est un Serpentard, toujours à tirer partie des bons plans qui se présentent, et surtout, il est déterminer à faire revenir Lorena à lui !**_

_**Merci de laisser des revues ! Pleins de revues !**_

_**Les muses me supplient, sous peine de faire grève, de vous dire que vous devez utiliser le bouton des revues, au bas de la page. Vous savez combien ces dames sont exigeantes !**_


	103. Interactions magiques

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**103 – Interactions magiques**

Ils Transplanèrent dans l'impasse sombre que Severus utilisait comme point de Transplanage dans son quartier. Il sentit la jeune sorcière s'affaisser tout contre lui, le souffle court.

"Lorena !" Il la fit s'appuyer contre le mur le plus proche. "Que se passe-t-il ?"

La respiration de la jeune femme était laborieuse, elle laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. "Lorena ! Dis-moi quelque chose !"

"Sev… Severus…" Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites comme si elle était sur le point de s'évanouir.

"Garde les yeux ouverts, Lorena !" Il lui tapota la joue gentiment. Il jeta un œil à la rue principal à l'entrée de l'impasse. De sa baguette qu'il tenait en main, il leva à distance les gardes qu'il avait posés sur sa maison. Il déverrouilla aussi la porte de la maison, afin qu'il puisse rapidement entrer avec elle.

Severus prit Lorena dans ses bras, un bras sous les genoux de la jeune femme, l'autre sous ses épaules et se précipita chez lui. Une fois à l'intérieur, il l'allongea sur le sofa, la dégageant de sa cape, lui enlevant son écharpe afin qu'elle puisse respirer.

"Lorena, s'il te plaît, reste avec moi ! Mon amour…" Elle semblait aller un peu mieux, de la couleur lui était revenue au visage.

"Alan… Alan…" fit-elle doucement.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" Il était vraiment inquiet à présent.

"Juste avant que nous Transplanions… je l'ai senti bouger tout à coup…" Sa respiration était moins difficile. Elle posa une main sur le ventre. Severus l'enleva doucement et y posa la sienne. Il pouvait sentir le bébé remuer à l'intérieur au point qu'il songea, pendant une seconde ou deux, que la jeune sorcière pouvait donner naissance ici et maintenant.

"J'ai essayé de te dire... mais c'était trop tard… Pas de ta faute…"

"Comment tu te sens maintenant, mon amour ?" demanda Severus tout en lui massant le ventre avec douceur. Il annula aussi le charme de Discrétion de ses vêtements d'un geste de la main.

Elle eut un faible sourire. Il l'avait appelée « mon amour » mais elle ne releva pas. "Mieux, merci… Bien que… je me sens comme si j'avais… reçu un coup de l'intérieur…"

"Tu penses que tu peux avoir saigné ?" Son ton débordait d'inquiétude.

"Je ne sais pas…"

"Lorena, laisse-moi regarder."

Elle protesta dans un gémissement, tout en lui prenant la main. "Lorena, laisse-moi voir. Je te promets que je ne te ferai rien d'autre. Mais nous avons besoin de savoir si tu as saigné ou pas. Poppy Pomfresh aura notre peau à tous les deux si tu as saigné et que tu ne me l'as pas dit. Je t'en prie !"

Severus posa une main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme, prêt à lui retrousser la jupe. Les lèvres de Lorena s'entrouvrirent légèrement. "Oui…" Elle consentit dans un murmure tout en se mettant de côté, afin qu'il puisse lui enlever ses vêtements facilement. Elle pouvait sentir sa main chaude sur sa cuisse, se glissant sous la jupe. Puis elle sentit ses doigts attraper sa culotte et la baisser. Il lui écarta les jambes doucement, suffisamment pour lui voir si du sang avait tâché ses sous-vêtements.

"Il n'y a rien, Lorena. Tu n'as pas saigné, c'est au moins ça, un bon signe."

Elle avait dû se sentir soulager car il perçut qu'elle se détendait. Il lui remit ses vêtements en place et elle se détendit d'autant plus. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait déjà, il était content de voir qu'elle lui faisait un peu confiance.

"Lorena, nous devons retourner à Poudlard tout de suite. Laisse-moi t'aider."

"Attends… Severus… Laisse Alan se calmer… s'il te plaît…"

Severus accéda à sa requête. Il l'aida seulement à s'installer plus confortablement, en s'asseyant sur le sofa et en lui faisant reposer la tête sur ses genoux. Il commença à lui caresser le visage dans un geste de réconfort, tandis que son autre main était sur le ventre de la jeune femme, immobile mais très présente, afin de calmer le fœtus qu'il pouvait sentir remuer sous sa paume. Il perçut que la respiration de Lorena devenait de plus en plus régulière, même si elle ne dormait pas.

"Comment te sens-tu à présent, mon amour ?"

_Mon amour ?_ se demanda-t-elle. Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'il le disait. Il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. "Mieux…"

"Très bien, voici ce que nous allons faire. Je vais appeler Ziggy, il ira voir Mme Pomfresh pour l'avertir qu'elle doit se préparer à te recevoir. Puis tu iras par Cheminette et je te suivrai juste après. Est-ce que tu peux faire ça ?"

"Oui, Severus…"

Il appela son elfe de maison. La petite créature surgit de nulle part. "Ziggy, écoute bien maintenant. Tu vas aller à l'Infirmerie de Poudlard. Tu diras à Mme Pomfresh, là-bas, de se préparer à accueillir Lorena. Puis tu reviens ici avec sa réponse. C'est compris ?"

"Oui, Maître, Ziggy est parti maintenant !" L'elfe de maison disparut dans un craquement.

"A présent, il nous faut attendre son retour," dit-il calmement tout en caressant les joues et les cheveux de Lorena. "Tout va bien aller, mon amour," fit-il gentiment tout en lui caressant le ventre. Elle posa une main sur la sienne en un geste de confiance.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'elfe de maison revint. "Qu'a-t-elle dit ?" demanda Severus.

"Maître, elle attend vous et Maîtresse Lorena maintenant."

"Excellent. Maintenant, Ziggy, tu vas revenir au même endroit et attendre Lorena à la sortie de l'âtre. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Dis à Mme Pomfresh que j'arrive sous peu par Cheminette. Une fois qu'elle est avec Mme Pomfresh, tu reviens me dire qu'elle est bien arrivée."

"Oui, Maître, Ziggy fera. Ziggy parti !" Et une fois de plus, la créature disparut.

"A présent, à ton tour, Lorena. Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit à Ziggy. Mme Pomfresh t'attend à l'Infirmerie." Il l'aida à se relever. Elle était toujours faible. Elle s'affaissa dans ses bras avant qu'ils n'arrivent devant l'âtre. Severus jeta une poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans le foyer. Des flammes vertes apparurent. Il la poussa dans la cheminée en criant "Infirmerie de Poudlard !" Lorena disparut.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Ziggy revint informer son maître que Lorena était arrivée saine et sauve et qu'elle était à présent entre les mains expertes de la médi-sorcière de Poudlard. Severus le remercia de son aide et le congédia. Il remit en place les gardes sur sa maison, prit sa cape et celle de Lorena qui avait été abandonnée sur le sofa, et retourna à Poudlard par le même chemin que Lorena avait emprunté quelques instants auparavant.

* * *

Poppy Pomfresh utilisa un Charme de Lévitation pour transporter Lorena vers la salle qu'elle réservait au personnel malade, afin que la jeune femme – bien qu'elle ne fût pas membre du personnel – puisse avoir un peu d'intimité. Elle était consciente que Severus approuverait sa décision. Dernier détail et non des moindres, l'état de Lorena imposait des précautions. Sa grossesse n'était pas supposée être aussi avancée. Aucun enfant de Mangemort ne devait en être au courant.

Lorena était toujours consciente lorsqu'elle se retrouva alitée. Elle avait reconnu la voix de Mme Pomfresh. "Severus…" appela-t-elle faiblement. "Severus…"

"Il va bientôt arriver, Lorena. Ne vous inquiétez pas. A présent, dites-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"Nous étions sur le point de Transplaner… lorsque j'ai senti qu'Alan bougeait beaucoup en moi… mais c'était trop tard… Severus avait déjà jeté le sort de Transplanage sur nous… Nous sommes arrivés… je me sentais comme si j'avais reçu un coup à l'intérieur de mon corps… mon utérus… mon enfant…"

Poppy posa une main compatissante sur le front de la jeune sorcière. "Ça va aller, Lorena. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais demander à Severus. Pour le moment, détendez-vous seulement, je vais faire quelques tests sur vous. Entre temps, vous savez si vous avez saigné ?"

"Non… Severus a regardé et il m'a dit que… ce n'était pas le cas…" Elle ne ressenti aucune honte, à mentionner qu'ils venaient d'avoir ensemble un contact certes intime.

"Bon. Passons aux tests maintenant."

Poppy vérifia si le charme de Discrétion était toujours en place. Il avait été levé, très certainement par Severus. _Bien vu._ Elle ouvrit la chemise de Lorena et passa les mains sur le ventre de la jeune femme pour le palper. "Apparemment, le bébé est toujours en place, Lorena."

Elle continua avec ses tests, cette fois avec l'aide de sa baguette. Les tests ne révélèrent rien d'anormal. A cet instant, Severus entra dans la salle et se précipita immédiatement au chevet de Lorena. Il lui prit la main dans la sienne. La jeune sorcière la reconnut et se sentit soulagée. "Severus…" murmura-t-elle.

"Je suis là, mon amour, je suis là."

Poppy ne dit rien, concentrée comme elle l'était sur les tests. Cependant, elle avait entendu le terme d'affection qu'il avait utilisé. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait l'utiliser pour Lorena – ou pour tout autre personne. Il n'avait jamais recours aux surnoms et autres vocables affectueux, sauf pour se moquer des autres, la plupart du temps de manière cruelle.

Cette fois, il semblait sincère. _Peut-être qu'il a décidé de prendre au sérieux mon conseil__,_ songea-t-elle. _Mon conseil de se montrer gentil avec elle. Il serait grand temps._

"Alors, Poppy ?"

"Je vous le dirai d'ici quelques minutes. Que s'est-il passé, Severus ?"

"Nous avons Transplané selon vos recommandations, sur de courtes distances et avec quinze minutes entre chaque Transplanage. Alors que nous Transplanions pour rentrer, sur la dernière partie de notre voyage, Lorena s'est affaissée tout contre moi, sur le point de s'évanouir. Je l'ai portée chez moi. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait comme reçu un coup à l'intérieur d'elle-même, elle était aussi très pâle. J'ai pensé qu'elle aurait pu saigner. J'ai vérifié, ce n'était pas le cas." Il s'arrêta. "Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé."

"Lorena m'a dit qu'elle avait senti que l'enfant bougeait énormément en elle juste une fraction de seconde avant que vous Transplaniez tous les deux. Il se peut que ce soit ça."

"C'est possible ?"

"Je n'en suis pas certaine. Ecoutez, Severus, j'aimerais avoir l'avis d'un Guérisseur. Je connais une dame à Ste. Mangouste qui travaille en maternité là-bas. Je peux lui demander de venir examiner Lorena."

Severus grimaça. "Nous devons être sûr que cette Guérisseuse gardera le silence sur tout ce qu'elle pourra apprendre ici sur Lorena. Pour la sécurité de tous, y compris la sienne."

"Les Guérisseurs sont liés par le secret médical, Severus. Vous le savez. C'est juste un avis que je demande, je n'aurai pas besoin de lui divulguer l'identité de Lorena. Mais cet avis qu'elle donnera vaut vraiment la peine d'être entendu. Il y a des choses que je ne comprends pas non plus, je dois l'avouer. C'est l'infirmerie d'une école ici, pas une maternité."

La décision fut rapidement prise. Severus accepta. "Je serai présent mais sous un charme de Désillusion. Lorena…" Il se tourna vers la jeune femme. "Lorena, écoute-moi. Une Guérisseuse de Ste. Mangouste va venir t'examiner. Tu ne dois pas révéler quoi que ce soit sur moi qui est le père de ton enfant, pas de nom, rien. Ta vie et la mienne dépendent de ton silence, c'est clair ? Souviens-toi de qui tu es supposée porter l'enfant."

Lorena hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. "Celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres…"

"Oui, en effet. Tu peux dire que le père de ton enfant est un sorcier, que tu es mariée, mais c'est tout. Je serai là mais invisible. Poppy, je compte sur vous pour la même discrétion. La vie d'un Guérisseur est bien trop précieuse pour être gaspillée à cause d'une indiscrétion."

"Oui, Severus, je comprends. Restez ici avec Lorena, afin que je puisse appeler cette Guérisseuse par le Réseau des Cheminettes."

Il hocha la tête. "Donnez-moi seulement un peu de temps pour que je puisse jeter le charme de Désillusion sur moi avant que la Guérisseuse n'entre."

"Je le ferai." Poppy les laissa seuls.

Severus prit la main de Lorena dans la sienne. Il la porta à ses lèvres pour un baiser délicat. La jeune sorcière était bien trop faible pour résister – elle le laissa faire. Il lui caressa les joues, les cheveux. "Tu es bien installée ?"

"Oui… Severus… merci…"

Il eut un tout petit sourire – totalement perdu pour elle. Il voulut lui dire qu'il l'aimait mais les paroles restèrent coincées dans sa gorge. "Je me soucie de toi." C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire.

"Je crois que Mme Pomfresh revient," fit-elle dans un souffle.

Elle avait raison. On pouvait entendre Poppy discuter au loin avec une autre personne. La médi-sorcière entra dans la pièce seule, en faisant signe à Severus qu'elle n'était pas seule. Le sorcier jeta un sort de Désillusion sur lui-même et se retira dans un coin de la salle, hors du passage.

La Guérisseuse entra. C'était une femme d'un peu moins de soixante ans, à peu près du même âge que Poppy. Elle affichait une expression de bon sens sur le visage. Elle s'approcha du chevet de Lorena et se présenta. "Bonjour, jeune dame, je m'appelle Fiona Fergusson, Guérisseuse à la maternité de Ste. Mangouste."

Lorena ne peut s'empêcher de penser que la Guérisseuse portait le même prénom que sa propre mère. Elle avait une voix rassurante mais déterminée aussi. Tout cela la mit en confiance par rapport à la sorcière plus âgée.

"Fiona, elle est aveugle, elle ne te voit pas."

"Oh. Pas de problème." Elle prit la main de Lorena dans la sienne. "Comment vous sentez-vous, jeune dame ? Poppy m'a parlé de vos symptômes et des circonstances autour de votre malaise. Je vais faire quelques tests sur vous avec ma baguette, sans intrusion."

Elle sortit sa baguette qu'elle passa au-dessus du ventre de Lorena. "Mmmm… Ce bébé possède déjà des tonnes de magie." Elle demeura silencieuse pendant une bonne minute. "Un garçon très puissant. Un sorcier très puissant qui est en train d'arriver, pour ainsi dire. Vous devrez vous montrer très attentive quant à son éducation magique. Poppy m'a dit que vous étiez mariée."

"Oui," fit la jeune sorcière.

"Votre mari, le père de l'enfant, c'est un moldu ou un sorcier ?"

"Un sorcier."

"Alors il devra faire aussi attention avec cet enfant."

En entendant ces paroles, Severus songea à son propre père. Il espéra qu'il ne tournerait pas comme lui. Il se jura intérieurement de faire de son mieux pour ne pas devenir le père abusif qu'il avait lui-même subi dans sa jeunesse.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?" demanda Lorena. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre les remarques de la Guérisseuse.

"C'est plutôt rare mais ça arrive parfois. Je pense que la magie de votre bébé a interagi avec la vôtre ou celle de votre mari lorsque le sort a été jeté. Il était avec vous, je crois, quand vous avez tous les deux Transplané. La magie de votre mari a dû interagir avec celle de l'enfant quand il a jeté le sort. D'où le chamboulement dans votre corps. N'ayez crainte, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre bientôt. Entre temps, vous devrez vous reposer pendant les deux prochains jours."

"Vous profiterez du week-end pour vous reposer, Lorena," fit doucement Poppy.

"Oh, une dernière chose : vous êtes dans votre septième mois," poursuivit la Guérisseuse. "Transplaner sur de petites distances va encore. Cependant, dans votre cas, je vous interdis d'utiliser ce sort jusqu'à votre accouchement. Les risques sont bien trop élevés que la magie de votre garçon puisse interférer avec le sort. Le Transplanage est de la magie avancée et elle ne vous fera aucun bien si vous l'utilisez dans votre état, étant donné que la magie de votre fils est déjà puissante."

"Madame, comment cela se fait-il que… que la magie de mon enfant soit si puissante ?... J'ai lu que la magie des enfants n'apparaît pas avant l'âge de 4 ou 5 ans…"

"C'est la règle. Mais comme pour toute règle, il y a des exceptions. Votre fils est une exception. Ça arrive parfois, surtout si les deux parents sont tous les deux puissants. Votre mari doit être un sorcier très puissant. Ai-je raison ?"

Lorena hocha la tête. "Oui, c'est vrai. Il l'est."

"Ne cherchez pas d'autre explication, jeune dame."

"Et mon propre usage de la magie ?... Mon utilisation ici à l'école, pendant les cours ?"

"Je suppose que vos professeurs sont déjà au courant de votre état."

"Oui, ils le sont en effet."

"Vous devrez leur expliquer ce qu'il en retourne. La magie quotidienne n'est pas un problème. Seule l'est la magie avancée. Vous avez quoi comme cours ? Je crois que vous êtes en dernière année ici ?"

"Je suis en sixième année."

"Ah. Bon. Quels cours vous avez alors ?"

"Potions, Sortilèges, Arithmancie, Herbologie et D.C.F.M.," dit-elle.

"Bien, vous devrez faire attention avec les cours de Sortilèges et surtout, ceux de D.C.F.M. – ce sont là des cours qui font appel à des sorts avancés. Soyez prudente en classe de Potions aussi mais je suppose que votre professeur de Potions ici sait quelles sont les substances qui peuvent être nocives pour une femme enceinte. Il est Maître des Potions après tout."

_Et il est aussi le père de mon enfant, mon futur mari, un puissant Mage Noir aussi_, songea Lorena.

"Je le rappellerai encore à ses professeurs, Fiona, ne t'inquiète pas," dit Poppy.

"Oui, Poppy, c'est très important, sinon d'autres incidents similaires pourraient se reproduire. Au mieux, elle pourrait finalement donner naissance à un prématuré, ou au pire perdre son enfant."

"Est-ce que je pourrais toujours jeter le Sortilège du Patronus si j'en ai besoin ?" demanda Lorena. "Je sais que c'est une magie plutôt avancée…"

"Vous pouvez jeter un Sortilège du Patronus ?" demanda la Guérisseuse avec surprise. "Un Patronus corporel ?"

"Oui, madame," répondit Lorena.

"Impressionnant, ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on enseigne en sixième année, si ma mémoire est bonne. Vous devez être une sorcière drôlement puissante."

Lorena ne dit rien. Elle voulait poser des questions à propos de sa magie élémentale, mais c'était là un moyen de donner son identité. Elle se ravisa. _La magie élémentale est ma propre forme de magie, une magie de vie. Mon enfant ne devrait pas en avoir peur et elle ne devrait pas lui nuire non plus._

"Bien, Poppy, je crois que vous avez toutes les réponses à vos questions, ainsi que la jeune dame ici. Si vous avez besoin de mon aide pour l'accouchement, vous savez où me trouver."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Fiona. Merci encore à toi pour être venue ici si vite. C'est très gentil à toi."

"Ne te fais pas de souci. Quant à vous, jeune dame, faites attention et suivez nos conseils. Poppy, dis aussi à son mari qu'il doit faire attention au lit avec elle à partir de maintenant."

"Il le sait déjà," répliqua la médi-sorcière avec un sourire moqueur. Elle savait que Severus était présent dans la salle, qu'il entendrait ce que la Guérisseuse aurait à dire sur le sujet.

"Excellent. Certains hommes ne sont pas toujours prévenants et leurs épouses font parfois montre de bien trop de patience et/ou d'amour pour admettre qu'elles ont eu mal au cours des relations sexuelles." Sa voix prit un ton sérieux. Au même moment, la Guérisseuse tourna les yeux vers le coin où se tenait Severus, toujours caché par son sortilège. Pendant une seconde ou deux, le Maître des Potions crut avoir été repéré. Mais Fiona Fergusson tourna à nouveau son regard vers la jeune sorcière et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule. "Prenez soin de vous, jeune dame. Tout va bien aller, votre garçon est en bonne santé. La naissance est un processus naturel, pas une maladie. Il n'y a aucune raison pour vous de ne pas y arriver. D'après ce que j'ai constaté, vous avez un corps pour donner des enfants. N'ayez pas peur."

"Merci, madame." Lorena songea avec amertume qu'elle avait toutes les raisons d'avoir peur. Non pas à cause de la naissance. Mais bien à cause des projets que le Seigneur des Ténèbres réservait pour elle et son fils.

_**

* * *

**_

Ah, un Severus gentil et prévenant... Je l'aime bien quand il est comme ça, tout comme lorsqu'il est dans son mode « Mage Noir » ou « Mangemort ». Comme le dit Poppy, oui, en effet, « il serait temps ».

_**Merci de laisser des revues ! Pleins de revues !**_

_**A ce jour, cette histoire a récolté près de 17,000 hits – merci à vous tous. Cependant, seulement 139 revues ? Faut m'expliquer...**_

_**Le bouton pour laisser des revues n'est pas là uniquement pour faire joli. Il ne mord pas, alors ne vous gênez pas pour l'utiliser, eh ?**_


	104. Tout l'amour

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**104**** – Tout l'amour**

Lorena passa toute la nuit à l'Infirmerie. Poppy avait décidé qu'il en serait ainsi, au cas où son état s'aggraverait. La jeune sorcière devait rester immobile. Lorsqu'il apprit ce qu'il était arrivé à la jeune femme, Dumbledore décida d'exempter Severus de sa patrouille de nuit dans le château pour cette fois, afin qu'il puisse passer la soirée avec elle.

Severus était content de pouvoir passer la soirée avec Lorena. Non seulement il était sincèrement inquiet pour la santé de la jeune femme, mais il voulait aussi lui montrer qu'il se souciait d'elle vraiment. Cela faisait partie de son plan pour la faire revenir à lui. Cependant, c'était plus que cela. Il désirait être avec elle maintenant qu'il avait compris combien il l'aimait.

Il songea qu'il profiterait du week-end pour acheter deux billets pour ce concert dans sa ville natale, à l'occasion de la St. Valentin. Pourtant, il devait lui demander de sortir avec lui. _L__ui demander de sortir avec moi !_ pensa-t-il, quelque peu amusé. Il n'avait jamais demandé à Lily de sortir avec lui. Après tout, Lorena pouvait refuser de venir avec lui assister à ce concert.

"Lorena…" commença-t-il, peu sûr de lui. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait demandé à une fille de sortir avec lui. A bien y songer, il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il avait toujours pris la fille. Ou bien il l'avait achetée. Prise sans son consentement. Ou acheté une prostituée.

"Oui, Professeur ?"

"Lorena, il y a un concert organisé pas très loin de l'Impasse du Tisseur. Ils vont jouer de la musique classique. J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez y aller et…" Il lui avait pris la main dans la sienne. "J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez y aller avec moi."

Lorena était perplexe face à sa proposition. Son visage reflétait bien son étonnement. Ils étaient seuls dans cette partie de l'Infirmerie, seuls dans la salle réservée aux membres du personnel qui seraient malades. Ils pouvaient parler librement. Bien qu'en cet instant même, Lorena était muette.

"Est-ce que vous voudriez bien venir avec moi à ce concert ?" demanda-t-il encore une fois doucement.

Comme elle ne réagissait pas, il sortit de sa poche l'affiche qu'il avait soigneusement prise, il la déplia avant de la mettre en les mains de la jeune femme. Par réflexe, Lorena chercha sa baguette dans sa manche droite. Elle la sortit et commença à lire après avoir jeté en silence le sortilège _Yod Legimeo_.

Elle lut la date, le lieu, les œuvres qui devaient être jouées, les noms des compositeurs. _Pour la St. Valentin ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas d'agir comme ça…_ Son esprit Serpentard lui murmura qu'il était en train de concocter un plan. Cependant, elle fut touchée par son intention. La main de la jeune femme chercha celle de l'homme, la trouva et la toucha. Par sa télépathie de contact, elle tenta de connaître ses véritables intentions. Bien évidemment, il avait fermé son esprit avec l'Occlumencie. Cependant, il avait perçu qu'elle tentait de sonder son esprit.

"Vous pouvez fouiller dans mon cœur, dans mon âme, Lorena."

Son honnêteté était en jeu. Il la laissa entrer. Elle fut touchée par ce geste. Quand elle eut terminé, elle rompit le contact physique. Il était comme à l'accoutumée, à cacher ses réels sentiments mais il ne se montrait plus rancunier envers elle – apparemment.

"Ce n'est pas là un piège pour me punir ou quoi que ce soit ?" demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

"Non. Vous punir de quoi ?"

"Pour… ma liaison avec Alastor Maugrey," parvint-elle à dire.

Il sembla réfléchir à cette réponse. "Non, Lorena. Je ne veux plus vous faire de mal. Je crois que j'en ai assez fait… de vous faire du mal," murmura-t-il. _Et de me faire du mal à moi-même._

Il était sincère et elle le savait. "Je vous crois, Professeur."

"Alors, vous viendrez avec moi ?"

"A condition que vous me donniez votre parole que vous ne me… ferez plus de mal."

"Je pense que le Serment Inviolable a déjà résolu la question," répondit-il avec un ton railleur dans la voix. S'il lui avait vraiment fait du mal, physiquement, le Serment le lui aurait rappelé sévèrement. Pourtant, il perçut que ce n'était pas là la bonne marche à suivre. "Bon, très bien, je vous en donne ma parole, Lorena."

"Dans ce cas, j'accepte, Professeur." Elle voulait en effet sortir.

Severus sourit moqueusement. Il avait été certain que Lorena ne résisterait pas à l'appel de la musique. Il avait eu raison. Il lui prit la main dans la sienne encore, la caressant de ses doigts agiles. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, dans un silence complet. A un moment, Lorena sentit son fils bouger en elle. Elle prit la main de Severus dans la sienne pour la poser sur son ventre. L'enfant se calma presque immédiatement.

"Alan aime vraiment votre toucher, Professeur," fit-elle doucement.

"Il sait que je suis son père."

Lorena lui sourit. "Oh, oui, il le sait. Professeur, est-ce que vous avez déjà entendu parler de la magie d'un enfant qui se manifesterait si tôt ?"

"J'ai déjà lu sur de tels cas, quand j'étudiais pour devenir un Maître des Potions. Mais c'est plutôt rare en effet."

"Je n'ai pas osé demandé, concernant ma magie élémentale. Pas sûr que la Guérisseuse aurait su à ce sujet. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Est-ce que c'est en rapport avec ? Se pourrait-il que ce soit ça ?"

"Je ne sais pas, Lorena. Honnêtement. Mais il se peut que ce soit ça, en effet. Possible, très possible."

"Professeur… est-ce que vous pensez que le Seigneur des Ténèbres… s'il l'apprend…"

Severus ferma les yeux et réfléchit. Il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire. "Oui, Lorena. S'il parvient à notre enfant, ses pouvoirs seront même encore plus immenses que jamais. Un enfant si puissant…"

"Ce qui veut dire qu'il ne doit pas savoir, à aucun prix," fit-elle froidement.

"Je sais. J'en suis conscient, Lorena," commenta-t-il d'un ton soucieux dans la voix. "Je suppose que la magie du Serment Inviolable m'aidera à cet égard. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour empêcher que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne parvienne à notre enfant." Son ton était sérieux, grave mais intense.

"Professeur… Est-ce que vous… est-ce que vous seriez prêt à…"

"A tuer notre propre enfant afin que ses pouvoirs ne tombent pas entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?"

Elle hocha la tête. C'était la question qu'il redoutait le plus.

"Je l'ignore, Lorena. Je ferai de mon mieux pour éviter d'en arriver là mais…" Sa voix se perdit. "Je n'en sais rien, pour être honnête. J'espère que non." Il prit une profonde inspiration. "Alan est aussi mon enfant. Mon enfant avec vous, Lorena." _L'enfant de notre amour._

Depuis qu'il avait admit en son for intérieur ses propres sentiments pour Lorena, ses sentiments pour l'enfant qu'elle portait – son enfant – avaient aussi changé. Severus se sentait non seulement encore plus possessif envers elle, mais aussi plus protecteur envers et la mère et l'enfant. Ils étaient sa _famille_. Ce sentiment l'avait d'abord troublé mais Severus avait fini par l'accueillir en lui. Il ne s'était jamais senti protégé par son propre père. Tandis que ce petit… Il serait là pour lui. _Pour Alan. Mon fils. Je le protègerais. _Il avait craint de se montrer aussi abusif que son propre père l'avait été envers lui, mais non, il ferait de son mieux pour ne pas tomber dans ce travers. Il était certain que son amour pour Lorena l'aiderait à cet égard. _Peut-être que mon père n'aimait pas ma mère comme il l'aurait dû. Alors que je t'aime, toi, Lorena._ Silencieusement, Severus se fit une promesse à lui-même : Il ne deviendrait pas comme son père.

Ils demeurèrent en silence, chacun d'eux mesurant les paroles de l'autre. Severus tenait toujours la main de la jeune sorcière dans la sienne. Il appréciait leurs moments de silence ensemble. Au bout d'un moment, Lorena sentit qu'elle s'endormait. Severus lui dit de lâcher prise. Il serait là pour elle. Il resterait avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, en lui tenant la main. Lorena reçut une agréable sensation en provenance de son propre anneau de Serpents-d'Amour. Elle en fut surprise mais elle ne le montra pas. Elle était trop fatiguée pour réagir ouvertement.

Une fois certain qu'elle s'était endormie, Severus lui relâcha la main. Il se leva et rajusta les couvertures sur elle. "Bonne nuit, mon amour," murmura-t-il avant de lui embrasser la joue tendrement.

Il aurait aimé rester là, il aurait agrandi le lit pour qu'ils puissent dormir tous les deux ensemble dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais il savait que Lorena n'en aurait peut-être pas été ravie. Il ne pouvait pas gâcher sa dernière chance de la reconquérir. Elle avait accepté de sortir avec lui pour la St. Valentin. Il devait faire attention désormais de peur qu'elle puisse reculer.

Il savait que cette fois, c'est lui qui souffrirait. Tout seul et définitivement. Tout comme il l'avait fait pour Lily, il y avait bien longtemps.

* * *

La St. Valentin arriva rapidement. Presque deux semaines s'étaient écoulées entre ce jour et le moment où Severus avait d'abord demandé à Lorena de sortir pour aller au concert avec lui. Il avait eu le temps pour acheter deux billets.

Entre temps, son humeur s'était quelque peu améliorée. Il était toujours resté égal à lui-même en classe, toujours aussi revêche, mais il n'était plus aussi odieux avec les étudiants en général et avec Lorena en particulier. La jeune sorcière était revenue en cours et avait remarqué qu'il se comportait décemment avec elle. Il ne lui balançait plus de remarques blessantes – sauf pour sa méchanceté proverbiale, Severus étant toujours Severus.

La St. Valentin tombait un Samedi – ainsi que le concert. Severus avait pu obtenir une autorisation de sortie pour la soirée. En échange, il avait accepté de chaperonner les étudiants durant leur après-midi à Pré-au-Lard. Non pas qu'il appréciait cette sortie en particulier mais il savait qu'il devait compenser d'une manière ou d'une autre son absence de la soirée.

Lorena avait dit à ses camarades de dortoir que son mari l'avait invitée pour la St. Valentin – ce qui expliquerait son absence de la soirée. Toutes les filles approuvèrent joyeusement, déclarant qu'il était un bon époux et ne posèrent pas d'autres questions. Lorena ne put s'empêcher de songer que oui, en quelque sorte, elle sortirait avec son mari – son futur mari. Quant à savoir s'il était un bon époux, c'était une toute autre histoire.

_Est-ce que Severus sera un bon époux ?_

Elle essaya de ne pas y penser. Elle avait remarqué que son comportement avait changé un peu dernièrement. Il avait abandonné son comportement franchement méchant avec elle pour revenir à une attitude plus ordinairement revêche – comme avant. Avant leur rupture.

Elle décida de se concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus léger, comme quels vêtements porter pour ce soir-là. Bien entendu, elle porterait sa tenue la plus belle – la jolie robe verte qu'elle avait portée au Bal d'Halloween et au concert chez les Malefoy. Elle se sentait bien dans cette robe. Elle aurait seulement à l'ajuster pour contenir son ventre qui grossissait. Elle se rendit avec la robe dans la salle de bains et se changea rapidement. Elle avait prévu de se préparer tandis que les autres filles iraient à Pré-au-Lard. A présent, elle était seule – toutes les Serpentardes de son dortoir étant parties là-bas.

Elle prit son temps pour se préparer. Elle avait ensorcelé sa robe de façon à ce que qu'elle puisse contenir sa grossesse, tout en incorporant le charme de Discrétion qu'elle jetait habituellement sur ses vêtements. Elle se rappela les sortilèges que Narcissa Malefoy avait utilisés sur elle et tenta de les reproduire, avec plus ou moins de bonheur. Le miroir magique l'aida par des descriptions précises. Environ une heure plus tard, elle était prête à partir.

Lorena décida de revoir son travail scolaire. Elle termina quelques exercices d'Arithmancie et relut sa dissertation de D.C.F.M. à rendre prochainement et qu'elle avait déjà faite. Sinon, tout était en ordre de son côté. Elle décida d'aller marcher dans le jardin – le temps avait été beau toute la journée. Elle emporta son violon, enfila sa cape et son écharpe et sortit.

Elle resta dans le jardin encore une autre heure, avant de revenir à l'intérieur. Le château était à nouveau plein d'étudiants, de retour de leur après-midi à Pré-au-Lard. Cette fois, il ne s'y était rien passé de fâcheux. Elle n'avait pas souhaité y aller car elle voulait avoir du temps pour elle pour se préparer pour la soirée. De plus, après l'attaque de Novembre dernier, elle était certaine qu'on lui aurait refusé l'autorisation de sortie au village, si elle avait voulu y passer l'après-midi avec les autres étudiants.

Le concert était prévu à 21 heures. Elle aurait le temps – ainsi que Severus – d'aller dîner dans la Grande Salle avec les autres étudiants. Elle décida de garder sur elle sa jolie robe. Elle porterait sa robe noire d'école par dessus seulement, bien que l'on pouvait remarquer qu'elle était vêtue d'une longue robe verte en dessous. Les filles de son dortoir lui demandèrent comment elle serait habillée pour cette soirée spéciale avec son homme. Elle se contenta d'ouvrir sa robe d'école pour révéler la robe et la petite bosse que faisait son bébé dessous. Ses camarades de Maison la complimentèrent.

Severus lui demanda de venir à son bureau tout de suite après le dîner, afin qu'ils puissent se rendre à l'Impasse du Tisseur par le Réseau des Cheminettes. Une fois là-bas, ils marcheraient jusqu'à l'arrêt du bus et y prendraient le bus à cet endroit. La salle de concert était située dans le centre-ville, non loin de là, environ à un peu plus d'un kilomètre. Lorena emporta avec elle un peu d'argent moldu, qu'elle glissa dans la poche de sa robe.

Dès que le dîner fût terminé, Lorena quitta la Grande Salle et se rendit à son dortoir pour y prendre son écharpe et sa cape, avant de se diriger vers le bureau du Maître des Potions. Il était déjà là, à l'attendre. Il la fit entrer rapidement, vérifiant que personne n'avait pu la voir.

Il avait enfilé sa cape par dessus son accoutrement habituel. Mais un détail avait changé. Ce soir, il avait enlevé son anneau de Serpents-d'Amour de leur chaîne qu'il portait sous ses vêtements, pour la mettre à son annulaire droit. Il voulait lui montrer qu'ils sortaient ce soir comme un couple. Qu'ils formaient un vrai couple.

Cependant, une personne les avait vus. Drago Malefoy. Le jeune homme était curieux de savoir qui était le mari de Lorena. Il s'attendait à ce que ce dernier vienne la chercher au château. Il fut déçu. Il ignorait qu'une femme enceinte, à la grossesse aussi avancée que celle de Lorena, ne pouvait plus voyager par Transplanage. Il fut surpris de la voir entrer dans le bureau de son parrain. Peut-être que le mari se trouvait à l'intérieur – après tout, le Professeur Rogue était le Directeur de leur Maison, et par conséquent responsable d'elle. Il décida de les attendre tous, pensant qu'ils sortiraient tous de son bureau. Il se cacha dans un recoin sombre du corridor, avec une vue imprenable sur la porte du bureau du Maître des Potions.

Personne n'en sortit jamais.

* * *

Severus avait ordonné à son elfe de maison de s'assurer que Lorena arrive en toute sécurité à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Il l'y envoya par la Cheminette, la suivant de peu. Une fois chez lui, il vérifia qu'elle allait bien, enlevant le peu de suie qui s'était accrochée à la cape de la jeune sorcière, avant de répéter la même opération sur lui-même. Il s'assura aussi que le pan de la robe de la jeune femme était propre, d'un geste attentionné. Lorena le laissa faire. Elle aimait quand il se montrait prévenant avec elle.

Elle sentit sa présence tout près d'elle. Elle posa ses mains sur la poitrine de son compagnon, ses doigts remontant vers son cou, pour vérifier que sa cravate et son col était en bon ordre, dans un geste similaire d'attention. Severus comprit son intention et la laissa faire. Jusque là, tout allait bien. Tout allait selon ses plans.

"Vous êtes belle, Lorena," se hasarda-t-il à dire. Il fut récompensé par un sourire et un « merci » de la part de la jeune femme. "Allons-y maintenant." Il leva les gardes, ils sortirent de la maison, puis il remit les gardes en place. Ils se rendirent à l'arrêt du bus non loin de la cabine de téléphone qu'ils connaissaient si bien. Ils parvinrent à prendre un bus pour le centre-ville. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils descendirent. Severus connaissait bien sa ville natale, bien qu'il n'y soit pas allé depuis fort longtemps. Il guida Lorena d'un bras possessif passé autour des épaules ou de la taille ou du dos de la jeune femme.

La salle de concert était pleine d'autres gens, pour la plupart des couples. Severus ne se sentait pas étranger dans cet environnement car il était aussi accompagné d'une jolie femme. Un sentiment bizarre de normalité lui envahit l'esprit – ils étaient un couple comme n'importe quel autre.

Il y avait là des couples de tous les âges – des jeunes, d'autres d'âge mûr, ou encore des bien plus âgés. Tout le monde semblait apprécier ce moment. Personne ne leur prêta attention. Ils étaient là pour écouter de la bonne musique. Severus n'avait aucune idée si l'orchestre serait bon ou pas. Il ne les connaissait pas bien qu'il se disait que ces étudiants d'un conservatoire de musique ne devaient pas être si mauvais que cela s'ils pouvaient jouer devant un public. Bon, sa propre expérience d'enseignant lui susurra qu'il pouvait en sortir le pire comme le meilleur. Par ailleurs, il s'en moquait un peu. Il était là avec Lorena, hors de Poudlard, seul avec elle, pour partager avec elle quelque chose qu'ils appréciaient tous les deux – la musique. C'était ce qui importait le plus. Il essaierait de lui faire comprendre qu'il se souciait d'elle, qu'il voulait bien se comporter avec elle, qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour elle. S'il en était capable.

Ils entrèrent dans l'amphithéâtre pour s'asseoir. Comme Severus avait été parmi les derniers à acheter des places, ils se retrouvèrent dans les derniers rangs au fond de la salle. Néanmoins, ils avaient une bonne vue sur la scène car ils étaient assis plus en hauteur. Lorena s'en moquait, à cause de sa cécité. Elle le rassura en lui expliquant que plus ils étaient en hauteur, meilleur serait le son. Il se fia à son jugement.

L'autre avantage était qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde autour d'eux. Severus n'avait pas l'intention de flirter vraiment avec elle mais il se sentirait moins gêné de lui témoigner d'un peu de tendresse, même en public. Les sièges étaient confortables. Ils parlèrent du programme. Puis les lumières autour d'eux s'éteignirent.

L'orchestre entra sur scène sous les applaudissements. Le concert était supposé durer un peu moins d'une heure. Le directeur du Conservatoire fit un petit discours de présentation de l'école et du programme – pas si différemment de ce que faisait Albus Dumbledore au début de chaque année pendant le dîner, ce qui amusa Severus à n'en plus finir.

Le premier morceau fut le Bolérode Ravel. Quelques secondes après que l'œuvre eut commencé, Severus sentit que Lorena lui prenait la main. Par sa télépathie de contact, il pouvait l'entendre lui dire dans la tête le nom des divers instruments qui entraient les uns après les autres dans le morceau. Percussions et flûtes. La clarinette, avec une touche de violoncelle et de harpe dans le fond. Le basson. Encore la clarinette. Le hautbois. Le cor. La trompette. Le saxo, très certainement un saxo baryton. Encore le hautbois. Le piccolo. Le célesta. Ce dernier évoqua un souvenir dans la mémoire du sorcier. Severus se souvint que c'était un instrument que la mère de Lorena avait l'habitude de jouer. Le trombone. Puis toute la section des cordes, accompagnée de tous les cuivres.

Ses commentaires faits dans son esprit ne l'empêchaient nullement d'écouter les instruments. En fait, ils étaient utiles. Il nota mentalement de lui demander si elle connaissait cette œuvre ou bien si elle reconnaissait les instruments grâce à son oreille fine et entraînée.

Tous ces instruments s'ajoutaient pour créer une harmonie unique. Le crescendo était palpitant. La voix de Lorena dans son esprit se tut – elle était sûrement en train d'apprécier la musique. Il pouvait sentir la main de la jeune femme qui agrippait gentiment la sienne, alors que le rythme relativement simple ensorcelait leurs oreilles. Severus songea même que, quelque part, l'art de la musique était semblable à celui des potions : exact mais cependant subtil.

Une fois que le morceau fût fini, tout l'auditoire applaudit chaleureusement. La main de Lorena se sépara de la sienne pour manifester son approbation. "Qu'en pensez-vous ?" lui demanda Severus.

"Ils ne sont pas mauvais pour une école. Je dirais même qu'ils ont réussi à donner quelque chose de vraiment correct. J'ai beaucoup aimé." Severus voulut sourire : elle avait fait un compliment juste de la manière qu'il le faisait dans son cours de Potions. Faire l'éloge avec une bonne dose d'euphémisme.

Les autres morceaux qui suivirent étaient tirés de l'œuvre célèbre de Bernstein, _West Side Story_, interprété ici uniquement sous forme instrumentale. Durant l'entracte, Lorena expliqua à Severus que c'était là une œuvre à voir – ce qui paraissait étrange à entendre dans la bouche d'une aveugle. C'était une comédie musicale, un morceau qui mêlait la musique, la chanson et la danse, l'une des plus célèbres œuvres du genre. L'orchestre fut sincèrement applaudit pour son interprétation, surtout à la fin lorsqu'il finit avec le fameux morceau intitulé _America_.

Après l'entracte, le concert reprit. Severus était content de voir que Lorena passait un vrai bon moment. Il l'appréciait aussi. Le concert continua avec plusieurs morceaux de Gershwin, extraits de sa _Rhapsody In Blue,_ puis des extraits instrumentaux de son opéra _Porgy and Bess_, qui comptait parmi eux un morceau que Severus reconnut. _Summertime_. Lorena l'avait déjà joué et chanté. Cette fois, c'était une interprétation différente mais néanmoins tout aussi belle.

Le concert s'acheva avec le dernier morceau qui devait être présenté ce soir. Le directeur du conservatoire présenta l'œuvre de Samuel Barber qui devait être jouée. L'_Adagio pour Cordes_. Severus sentit que Lorena agrippait sa main avec la sienne. Il la regarda. L'émotion se lisait sur le visage de la jeune sorcière. Il perçut qu'elle avait sentit l'anneau au doigt de son compagnon.

"Oh, Severus…" murmura-t-elle. Il ne sut jamais si elle avait prononcé son prénom à cause du morceau de musique, ou bien suite à la découverte qu'elle venait de faire – qu'il portait son anneau au doigt. Il entoura les épaules de la jeune femme de son bras, l'attirant plus près d'elle. La tête de Lorena reposa sur son épaule. Il lui prit la main et la posa par dessus son cœur, sur sa poitrine, ses doigts s'enroulant avec ceux de sa compagne.

Lorena pouvait percevoir qu'il était dans une humeur tendre ce soir. Elle adorait ça. _Si seulement il pouvait être toujours comme ça… _Le morceau commença. _Leur_ morceau. Severus était intrigué par la musique. La seule version qu'il connaissait était l'œuvre arrangée pour un seul violon. A présent, il écoutait la véritable version, celle écrite pour tout un orchestre à cordes.

Il devait admettre que la version pour orchestre était très émouvante aussi. Alors que l'air allait crescendo, il saisit Lorena pour la rapprocher de lui, sa main lui prenant la sienne dans une étreinte plus intense, comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais être séparée d'elle. Comme si rien que pourrait l'enlever à lui. La musique alla crescendo – ainsi que l'émotion de Severus. Il ne put la contenir plus longtemps. Il tourna la tête vers celle de Lorena et posa un délicat baiser sur le front de la jeune femme. Par leur contact physique étroit, leur lien, leurs Serpents-d'Amour, Lorena avait perçu les sentiments que l'homme assis à ses côtés nourrissait pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, cependant ils étaient là, puissants et intenses. Elle lui envoya une vague d'amour. Severus sentit son anneau vibrer autour de son doigt.

_Je t'aime toujours, Severus._

Il l'entendit dans son esprit. Cependant, cette fois, il ne pouvait plus dire que cet amour n'était plus réciproque. Il voulait lui dire combien il l'aimait elle aussi mais la pensée était toujours coincée quelque part dans son âme. Il n'était pas sûr que s'il pensait ces mots, qu'ils atteindraient l'esprit de la jeune sorcière. Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il savait pouvoir transmettre ses sentiments.

Le crescendo correspondait à l'intensité de ses sentiments pour elle, bien qu'il ne pût les exprimer. La vibration de l'anneau de Serpents-d'Amour de Lorena s'intensifia avec le crescendo de la musique.

Il lui caressa le visage avec douceur, puis il posa un baiser sur la tempe de la jeune femme. "Oh, Lorena…" fut tout ce qu'il put murmurer, d'un ton si bas que la jeune sorcière n'était pas certaine de l'avoir entendu prononcer son nom.

La musique éclata dans un silence qui dura une bonne mesure, avant de reprendre dans une humeur tendre qui leur correspondait bien à tous les deux. S'ils avaient été seuls, avec personne autour, pour sûr que Severus l'aurait embrassée comme un véritable amant l'aurait fait.

"Severus…" murmura-t-elle. Elle avait senti une vague d'amour s'échapper de lui. Elle était surprise de cet éclat de sentiments venant de lui. Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il lui caressa la joue tendrement.

L'orchestre fut chaudement applaudi. Severus les avait trouvé bons, même pour des étudiants en conservatoire. _Si tous mes étudiants en cours de Potions pouvaient être aussi bons qu'eux, au moins dans leur dernière année à Poudlard…_ ne put-il s'empêcher de penser, avec un peu d'amertume. Peut-être que ces apprentis musiciens étaient particulièrement doués, tandis que les étudiants de sa classe n'étaient seulement que des idiots. _Eh bien, ils ne sont juste que des idiots._

Il abandonna là ses réflexions à propos de sa classe. Il ne voulait que son travail ne lui gâche sa merveilleuse soirée en compagnie de la femme qu'il aimait. Ils quittèrent la salle de concert rapidement afin de pouvoir prendre un bus qui les ramènerait à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Ils demeurèrent silencieux pendant tout le reste du voyage de retour. Pourtant, quelque chose avait changé. Leurs mains restèrent l'une dans l'autre, avec plus de force que jamais, comme s'ils ne souhaitaient plus être perdus l'un pour l'autre. Plus jamais.

_Je ne veux pas te perdre, Lorena. Plus jamais._

_**

* * *

**_

Probablement la toute première fois que Severus demande à quelqu'un de sortir avec lui pour la St. Valentin. Alors il se sent un peu gauche. Pas facile de le garder fidèle à lui-même à une telle occasion.

_**Une fois de plus, la musique peut l'aider à exprimer ses sentiments et à progresser avec Lorena. La musique est là pour les aider à se remettre ensemble. **_

_**Quant à Drago Malefoy… Je viens d'introduire une amorce dans mon intrigue. Vous en apprendrez plus ultérieurement, sur la façon dont cette amorce va se développer dans le reste de l'histoire. Gardez seulement un œil sur lui. (Je suppose que ce ne sera pas difficile pour les fans de Drago... elles se reconnaitront ! MDR)**_

_**Merci de laisser des revues ! Pleins de revues ! **_

_**Vous aimez cette histoire ? Alors ne vous gênez pas pour le dire ! Ça fera tellement plaisir aux muses (et à moi aussi !).**_


	105. Toute la souffrance

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**105 – Toute la souffrance**

Une fois de retour chez lui à l'Impasse du Tisseur, ils étaient encore sous le charme que la musique leur avait jeté. Ils avaient véritablement apprécié de passer cette soirée ensemble. Lorena avait bien senti qu'il avait vraiment voulu lui faire _plaisir_ en l'invitant à ce concert. Severus, de son côté, avait perçu qu'elle ne le repoussait pas, elle avait même partagé des moments de complicité avec lui en utilisant la télépathie de contact – en un mot comme en cent, elle avait voulu se montrer _agréable_ envers lui. En tout et pour tout, pour tous les deux, ce moment passé ainsi avait été magique, inestimable. Un moment qu'ils chériraient tous les deux, quoi qu'il puisse se passer entre eux par la suite.

La suite, c'était maintenant. Qu'allaient-ils faire à présent ? Allaient-ils revenir à Poudlard par Cheminette ? Ou bien est-ce qu'ils… ?

Severus lui prit les mains dans les siennes. Sentir qu'elle ne l'avait pas repoussé, avait calmé sa propre insécurité intérieure. "Lorena ? Est-ce que tu accepterais de… passer la nuit ici ? Avec moi ? Je veux dire, tu as toujours ta chambre à l'étage. Tu dormirai dans ton lit moi, dans le mien, bien entendu. Je ne veux pas te mettre la pression."

Il avait parlé avec douceur, cependant, chaque mot était sorti d'une seule traite, d'une seule respiration incertaine.

La jeune sorcière paraissait troublée. Severus pouvait lire son combat intérieur sur son visage. "J'ai dit à mes camarades de dortoir que je passerais la St. Valentin avec mon mari, pour justifier mon absence de ce soir. Je suppose que… qu'il serait plus prudent pour moi de passer la nuit ici. Elles trouveraient bizarre que... que je ne reste pas avec…"

"Avec ton mari ?" répliqua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, son ton reflétant son ironie.

Elle sourit légèrement, réalisant qu'il avait dit la vérité. D'une certaine manière. Pas exactement. "Eh bien, en quelque sorte. A moins que tout ceci n'ait été qu'un moyen pour toi de m'attirer dans ton lit ?" Son ton avait soudainement perdu son côté joyeux.

"Si tu veux passer la nuit avec moi, Lorena… dans mes bras… je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Mais je veux que tu saches que… je ne te forcerai pas. Même si je te désire comme un fou," acheva-t-il de dire dans un murmure rauque.

Elle se sentit troublée et il le vit bien sur son visage. Elle détourna la tête – non pas pour montrer sa désapprobation ou même son dégoût. Mais bien pour cacher son trouble. "Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous… je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée si nous partageons le même lit maintenant, Severus. J'en suis désolée."

Il tenait toujours sa main dans la siennes. "Ca se comprend." C'était la toute première fois où ils faisaient allusion à leur rupture. Peut-être que le moment était venu, maintenant ou jamais, de crever l'abcès – une bonne fois pour toute. Severus savait intuitivement qu'ils ne progresseraient jamais dans leur relation s'ils n'en parlaient pas. "Lorena… Je veux que tu saches… à propos de la lettre que tu m'as envoyée…"

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, un air blessé s'affichant sur ses traits. "Oh, Severus ! Je t'en prie ! Oublie cette lettre stupide que j'ai écrite… non, c'est impossible, bien sûr… J'en suis désolée… Je suis désolée parce que je t'ai fait du mal !"

Lorena était consciente aussi qu'elle devait se débarrasser des fantômes du passé. La lettre en était un.

Severus lui enleva sa cape et son écharpe. Il enleva sa propre cape aussi. Les vêtements atterrirent sur le sofa. "Viens avec moi, Lorena. Asseyons-nous et parlons, toi et moi." Il la poussa gentiment vers son fauteuil. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance lorsqu'elle se sentit tirée pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux, après qu'il se fut installé dans son fauteuil. "Viens ici."

Ils s'assirent confortablement, leurs corps se rappelant combien cela avait été alors agréable, l'été dernier, lorsqu'ils s'asseyaient ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pour lire un peu, ou bien pour bavarder ou encore s'embrasser. "Tu es bien installée maintenant ?" demanda-t-il, en lui tapotant doucement le ventre, indiquant par ce geste qu'il faisait allusion à sa grossesse. "Je crois que tu peux enlever le charme de Discrétion à présent. Nous sommes seuls ici, personne n'ira constater combien ta grossesse est avancée."

"Oui, tu as raison, Severus." Lorena sortit sa baguette et enleva le charme. Son ventre s'arrondit subitement. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, Severus posa une main possessive dessus, tout en glissant son autre bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme, afin de pouvoir la serrer tout contre lui, la tête de la jeune sorcière reposant sur sa propre épaule.

Combien il avait désiré qu'elle revienne ainsi à lui ! Il avait réussi à sortir un morceau de papier de l'une des poches de sa redingote. "Maintenant, voyons cette lettre."

"Je sais que tu ne peux l'oublier, ainsi que tout le mal qu'elle a pu te faire, mais je t'en prie… C'était stupide de ma part. S'il te plaît, détruis-la !"

"Shhh… Lorena, écoute-moi d'abord. C'est vrai, cette lettre m'a fait beaucoup de mal. D'où mon comportement odieux avec toi et tes camarades de classe le mois dernier. J'étais d'autant plus d'humeur méchante que j'avais cru t'avoir perdu pour toujours. Cependant… je ne la détruirai pas."

Il s'arrêta. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. "Comment pourrais-je l'exprimer ?... Jamais l'on ne m'a envoyé une telle lettre, Lorena. Personne ne m'a jamais, au grand jamais, écrit une lettre comme toi, tu l'as fait… avec tant d'amour contenu dans chaque mot… Je ne peux me résoudre à la détruire. Cela m'est impossible."

"Tu ne peux pas dire ça !" fit-elle tout en se redressant sur ses genoux.

"Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai jamais reçu une quelconque lettre d'amour de toute ma vie. La tienne est la première. Je ne peux pas comparer. Cependant, je crois que c'est… je suis sûr que c'est… l'une des plus belles lettres d'amour qu'un homme puisse rêver de recevoir de sa…" _Bien-aimée_. "De sa maîtresse."

Lorena était perplexe – et cela se voyait sur son visage.

"Je la porte toujours sur moi. Quand je me sens seul, je la sors et je la relis. Est-ce que tu veux que j'en relise certains passages ?"

Lorena se demanda si ce n'était pas là sa dernière idée pour la torturer. Avec le regret ou le remord. "Severus… je t'en prie… non..."

"Je suis sincère, Lorena." Il déplia la lettre et commença à en lire des extraits qu'il avait soulignés. Il les avait lu et relu tant de fois qu'ils les connaissaient pratiquement par coeur.

_Mon amour pour toi ne peut être détruit. (…)_

_Je veux seulement que tu saches combien je t'aime. Je veux que tu saches combien j'ai été heureuse avec toi, dans cette caverne, l'été dernier, lorsque tu m'as appris l'amour. Je n'oublierai jamais. Combien tu étais une petite flamme dans les ténèbres de ma nuit – et une petite flamme dans les ténèbres resplendit infiniment plus que le soleil. (…)_

_Je t'aime inconditionnellement – et il en sera toujours ainsi. (…)_

_N'oublie jamais que mon amour pour toi est éternel. Prends seulement bien soin de toi, ne laisse quiconque te faire du mal dans l'exercice de ton devoir. Je sais combien tu peux être courageux. Alors, je t'en prie... fais bien attention. Tu es l'homme le plus courageux que j'ai jamais rencontré.(…)_

_Trop d'amour nous tuera à la fin. Je t'aime – sans rémission. (…)_

Lorena était demeurée silencieuse pendant qu'il lisait. Elle se sentait à la fois honteuse pour toute la souffrance qu'elle lui avait infligée, et en même temps, triste, si triste, pour leur histoire d'amour ratée. Ses mots – ses propres mots – dans la bouche de cet homme, la renvoyait à son amour non réciproque. Elle donnait tout l'amour, et lui recevait toute la souffrance.

Severus, de son côté, venait de comprendre que ces mots auraient très bien pu être écrits par lui pour elle. Ces mots étaient exactement ce qu'il pensait de Lorena _maintenant_. Quand il eut terminé sa lecture, ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Pourtant, leur silence était de moins en moins gêné. Ils appréciaient seulement se retrouver ainsi.

Severus tenta sa chance et posa un délicat baiser sur les cheveux de la jeune femme, tout en la serrant plus fort contre lui. Elle se blottit tout contre lui. Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras. Elle souhaita pouvoir rester là, ainsi, pour toute la nuit.

Mais pas dans son lit. Elle n'était pas encore prête pour cela. Elle perçut que Severus n'était pas dans une position aussi confortable qu'elle pouvait l'être. "Severus… j'espère que je ne pèse pas trop sur toi…"

"Non, Lorena, non, ce n'est pas le cas," répondit-il gentiment, tout en écartant une mèche des cheveux de la jeune sorcière. Il avait compris qu'elle avait senti qu'il n'était pas à l'aise.

"Dis-moi, Severus, je sens bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse."

Il soupira. "Oui. Dis-moi une seule chose, Lorena. Après que tu m'aies remis cette lettre, que s'est-il passé… entre toi et… Alastor Maugrey ?"

Elle comprit où il était en train de la mener. Elle décida de jouer cartes sur table, honnêtement. "Si je suis allée à lui après avoir rompu avec toi ? C'est ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Oui."

Elle soupira. "Promets-moi que tu ne te montreras pas violent avec moi."

"Je te le promets. Je veux seulement savoir."

Elle prit une respiration silencieuse. "Je n'ai pas rompu avec toi pour aller avec lui. Ce n'était pas là mon intention. C'est juste que... qu'il s'est trouvé que nous nous sommes vus et… et que nous… nous sommes devenus amants, oui."

"Vous l'étiez déjà," déclara-t-il froidement.

Il faisait allusion aux deux fois où Lorena avait fait l'amour avec Maugrey pendant les vacances de Noël. Elle décisa de garder son sang-froid. Elle ne le laisserait pas gâcher cette soirée. Cependant, elle savait que cette conversation pourrait les aider à avancer.

"Très bien. Nous sommes _redevenus_ amants. J'avais besoin… d'amour, de soin et d'attention. Il pouvait me donner tout ça. Mais un jour…"

Il leva un sourcil. "Que s'est-il passé ?" Il était intéressé, malgré le fait qu'elle avait été avec un autre homme.

Elle rougit fortement. "Je pense que tu devrais utiliser la Légilimencie sur moi, Severus."

Cette fois, il était intrigué. Les gens n'aimaient pas la Légilimencie, ni les Legilimenses en général. Ce qui prouvait aussi combien elle lui faisait confiance. "Il t'a fait du mal ?"

"Non. _Je_ lui ai fait du mal." Elle avait les yeux fixés vers lui, espérant qu'il utiliserait la Légilimencie sur elle.

Severus sembla hésiter mais après de longues secondes, il lui prit le visage dans ses mains, son regard sombre plongeant dans ses yeux gris pâle et vides. "_Legilimens_," murmura-t-il.

Lorena le sentit entrer dans son esprit. Cette intrusion n'avait rien à voir avec la brutalité qu'il avait affichée auparavant, pour tirer d'elle la vérité. Elle le laissa accéder librement aux portions de sa mémoire qui concernaient leur discussion présente. Bien entendu, il n'y avait pas d'images en tant que telles, car elle était aveugle, mais plutôt une collection de sons et de perceptions, des souvenirs qu'elle reconstruisait d'après ses impressions et ses sensations.

Dans les souvenirs de la jeune femme, Severus pouvait l'entendre faire l'amour avec Alastor Maugrey. Il avait reconnu leurs voix. Cela lui fit mal de l'entendre avoir autant de plaisir entre les bras d'un autre homme. Jusqu'au moment où il l'entendit hurler dans son orgasme. Hurler quelque chose auquel il ne s'était pas attendu. Quelque chose qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à entendre dans une telle situation.

Son propre prénom, répété plusieur fois, crié au sommet de son plaisir – un plaisir que lui donnait un autre homme – puis mourant sur ses lèvres comme si elle venait de rendre le dernier soupir.

Puis il écouta la conversation entre Alastor et Lorena, jusqu'au moment où elle avait décidé de quitter sa chambre, y compris toute la dispute à propos des mérites et des qualités de leurs maisons respectives, sur les projets du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour son enfant… et sur Severus.

Le Maître des Potions se retira alors de l'esprit de la jeune femme. Il en avait suffisamment entendu. Non seulement elle avait crié son prénom pendant qu'elle faisait l'amour avec un autre homme que lui, mais elle l'avait aussi défendu, lui et sa réputation, ses actes, son honneur, ses sacrifices et son courage.

Pendant de longues secondes, Severus demeura silencieux, son coeur et son âme pris dans l'étau de l'émotion. Bien sûr, il pouvait comprendre la réaction d'Alastor Maugrey – il aurait réagi de la même manière. Il aurait même été encore plus en colère – et cela avait déjà été le cas – si sa maîtresse avait hurlé le prénom de son amant pendant qu'il lui donnait du plaisir. Non, il n'était pas si différent de l'ex-Auror.

A l'exception d'Albus Dumbledore, Lorena avait la seule personne à le défendre ainsi, avec autant de véhémence et de passion. Elle ne s'était peut-être pas montrée très fidèle envers lui mais elle était restée honnête et sincère lorsqu'elle avait pris sa défense.

"Oh, Lorena…" fut tout ce qu'il put dire.

Il voulait l'embrasser mais son émotion était bien trop puissante. Il se contenta de la serrer encore plus fort tout contre lui, amenant doucement la tête de la jeune sorcière à se reposer sur son épaule, lui caressant les cheveux de la main, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il avait vu et entendu dans l'esprit de sa compagne.

Lorena fut la première à parler, reprenant le cours de son histoire. "Alors nous avons rompu. Il s'est excusé pour la dispute et je l'ai quitté." Une pause. "Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, Severus. Non seulement je t'aime mais je ne peux pas aimer un autre homme que toi." Elle se mordit la lèvre. "Je comprends que mon amour n'est pas réciproque mais je peux vivre avec ça."

"Je me soucie de toi, Lorena, énormément." Il ne pouvait pas lui faire part de ses sentiments. Pas encore. Il était sûr d'elle mais il n'était pas sûr de lui-même. Son insécurité intérieure le retenait. "Je me soucie de toi, mon amour," ajouta-t-il dans un murmure, espérant que ce serait là une admission suffisante.

Lorena lui caressa gentiment la poitrine. Elle n'arrivait pas à sentir l'anneau sous ses vêtement, là où elle savait qu'il devait se trouver. "Où sont tes Serpents-d'Amour ?" demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude pour les petites créatures.

"Ici," se contenta-t-il de dire tout en dégageant son bras droit de ses épaules. Il posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme afin qu'elle puisse sentir qu'il portait son anneau là où il devait être.

"Oh, Severus !" Son ton lui montra qu'il avait prit certes une bonne décision quand il avait choisi de porter son anneau à son doigt.

"J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir si je le portais là où est sa place."

"Oui, ça me fait plaisir, beaucoup, Severus," dit-elle tout en lui caressant la main. "N'oublie pas de l'enlever, au cas où _il_ pourrait t'appeler," fit-elle doucement. Inutile de demander à qui « il » renvoyait. Cette fois, son inquiétude s'était déplacée vers l'homme qu'elle aimait.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'oublierai pas," fit-il doucement.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Severus savait qu'elle l'aimait cependant, il avait trouvé cet amour être en contradiction avec ses actes, tels que rompre avec lui ou bien coucher avec un autre homme. Il avait besoin de temps pour assimiler tout cela.

La tête de la jeune femme reposait sur son épaule. L'une des mains de l'homme lui entoura les épaules, tandis que l'autre lui parcourait le ventre en une touche légère. Soudain, il se tendit, retirant sa main gauche du ventre de la sorcière, son poing se serrant en boule.

"Lorena, il faut partir ! Maintenant !" siffla-t-il, manifestement en proie à la douleur et l'angoisse. Il pouvait contrôler les deux, mais pas le feu des Ténèbres qui courait le long de son avant-bras gauche.

Lorena perçut immédiatement ce qu'il en retournait. "_Il_ est en train de t'appeler, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui, partons," dit Severus, les dents serrées. Il l'aida à se relever. Pendant quelques secondes, elle se retrouva assise sur ses genoux, ses fesses sur son sexe d'homme. Il la saisit par les hanches pour qu'elle puisse se lever. L'image de lui en train de lui faire l'amour dans son fauteuil, dans cette position, le rendit encore plus affamé de désir pour elle. Il se promit qu'un jour, il lui ferait l'amour ici, de cette manière.

Une fois debout, Severus attrapa leurs capes et écharpes. Il saisit une poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans la main et la jeta dans l'âtre. "Les appartements du Professeur Rogue à Poudlard !" fit-il à voix haute avant de pousser Lorena dans les flammes vertes. Pas le temps d'appeler Ziggy pour que l'elfe de maison puisse s'assurer qu'elle était bien arrivée. Puis il recommença la même opération, cette fois pour lui-même, après avoir vérifié que les gardes étaient bien en place autour de sa maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur, avant de quitter par le Réseau des Cheminettes.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans son bureau. Lorena était là, à quelque distance de la cheminée pour le laisser entrer. "Severus…"

"Laisse-moi prendre ce dont j'ai besoin," dit-il d'un ton brusque. Elle n'insista pas, se souvenant ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit il y avait quelque temps déjà, que Severus était sous pression dans son travail comme agent double. Elle se rappela que le vieux le sorcier lui avait dit de se montrer patiente et compréhensive.

Severus revint avec son masque de Mangemort en main, ainsi qu'une lourde cape sur les épaules. Il avait aussi glissé une fiole de potion antalgique dans la poche de sa redingote, ainsi qu'une autre contenant de la potion régénérative. Il espéra que cela serait suffisant.

"Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres te convoque maintenant ?"

"Aucune idée." Il était prêt. "Lorena…" Il se rapprocha d'elle, lui prenant les mains dans les siennes. "Promets-moi une chose."

"Tout ce que tu veux, Severus."

"Va voir Dumbledore et dis-lui que j'ai été convoqué. Que j'en ignore la raison. Que Mme Pomfresh devrait se tenir prête. Une dernière chose : tu peux entrer ici en utilisant le mot de passe « Aconitum ». De la sorte, les gardes te reconnaîtront et tu n'auras pas besoin de les lever pour entrer ou sortir. Tu peux venir et rester ici autant de fois que tu le souhaites."

Elle se sentit touchée par ce gage soudain de sa confiance. Elle savait combien jaloux de sa vie privée il pouvait être. "Oh, Severus ! Merci, je le ferai, bien sûr, mais reste positif." Elle serra ses mains dans les siennes. "Oh, ton anneau !" se souvint-elle.

"Tu as raison !" Il était content qu'elle y avait pensé – il avait presque oublié ce détail dans sa hâte de partir. "Prends-le… Prends-le…" Il n'avait pas le temps de le remettre en place sur sa chaîne. Il glissa son anneau de Serpents-d'Amour de son doigts et le mit dans la paume de Lorena, qu'il referma gentiment.

"Severus… Fais attention, s'il te plaît. Reviens-moi."

"Je te reviendrai."

"Mon amour est avec toi, pour te protéger."

"J'ai le médaillon avec moi."

Elle lui sourit. "Je t'aime."

"Je sais." Il la serra tout contre lui une dernière fois, avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme pour un baiser bref mais langoureux. "Fais attention toi aussi, et à notre enfant."

"Oui."

Il la repoussa doucement. Puis il Transplana en posant la pointe de sa baguette sur sa Marque des Ténèbres, par dessus ses vêtements.

* * *

Lorena était seule. Elle soupira, essuyant les larmes qu'elle avait retenues jusqu'au moment où l'homme qu'elle aimait était parti. Elle glissa l'anneau de Serpents-d'Amour de Severus à son doigt le plus gros, afin de ne pas le perdre. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et remit son écharpe et sa cape pour sortir. Elle sortit en murmurant le mot de passe et se retrouva dans les corridors. A présent, elle devait se rendre au bureau du Directeur, en espérant ne rencontrer personne entre temps. Elle était bien consciente que l'heure du couvre-feu était passée. Elle était supposée être au lit dans son dortoir, ou du moins dans sa salle commune.

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée que son doux échange avec Severus avait eu un témoin.

_**

* * *

**_

Faites confiance à Voldemort pour ruiner une parfaite soirée. Quand je pense que certains hommes se demandent pourquoi ils sont seuls… Attendez ! Lord Voldemort ne se demande jamais pourquoi il est seul. Il a Nagini avec lui après tout.

_**J'espère que j'ai toujours dépeint fidèlement Severus. N'hésitez pas à me dire si je m'égare un peu trop à cet égard !**_

_**Merci de laisser des revues ! Plein de revues !**_

_**Cette histoire collecte une moyenne de 30 à 40 lecteurs par jour. Merci à vous tous ! Hey, vous autres chers lecteurs qui traînent sur ces pages… je sais que vous êtes là ! Je vous le promets, le bouton des revues au bas de la page ne vous fera pas de mal ! **_


	106. Une vérité qui dérange

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**106**** – Une vérité qui dérange**

Drago Malefoy en avait eu assez d'attendre dans un corridor froid pendant presque une heure. Une partie de son cerveau lui disait de laisser tomber, que ce n'était pas là ses affaires, qu'il ne devrait pas se mêler de la vie des autres. Pour résumer en un mot, tout cela n'était qu'une _absurdité_ totale. Cependant, la curiosité avait été la plus forte. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que personne n'était sorti des appartements de Severus, il supposa que Lorena et son mari avaient dû partir via les Cheminettes. Mais il ne se souvenait pas que les appartements de son parrain étaient connectés au Réseau des Cheminettes. Il se passait là quelque chose d'étrange.

Il ne voulait pas revenir à la salle commune de Serpentard non plus. Pansy Parkinson l'avait harcelé toute la semaine passée, pour qu'il passe la St. Valentin avec elle. Il ne le voulait pas. Il ne ressentait plus rien pour elle. Il appréciait seulement de baiser rapidement avec elle. Il avait toujours en mémoire la soirée qu'il avait passée avec Lorena, à flirter avec elle et à l'embrasser. Il se réprimanda – cette fille était une Sang-de… euh, une née-moldue. Bon, il devait reconnaître qu'il avait beaucoup aimé. Lorena s'était avérée être une bonne amie aussi – même s'il n'avait pas couché avec elle. Tout le contraire de Pansy Parkinson.

Une soirée avec son parrain, dans ses quartiers, lui semblait infiniment plus attrayante que la perspective de rester en compagnie de Pansy. Drago appréciait la présence de Severus – il savait que l'homme était bien différent du professeur, une fois en privé. Leur relation était d'ordre familial. Enfin, Severus était presque de la famille. Drago tenait son parrain en haute estime. Severus ne lui mettait jamais la pression pour être le meilleur sorcier de sang-pur qui soit. Il se contentait de lui mettre la pression pour être le meilleur étudiant – tout comme il le ferait avec n'importe quel autre bon étudiant. Le Maître des Potions se moquait bien du statut du sang, étant lui-même seulement un sang-mêlé. Severus n'était pas du genre à le gronder parce qu'il aurait flirté ou même couché avec une née-moldue, par exemple. Avec lui, Drago pouvait être plus lui-même. Il appréciait énormément cette liberté. Une liberté qu'il n'avait pas avec ses propres parents, son père en particulier. Severus pouvait se montrer brutal, cependant il n'avait jamais levé la main sur lui – contrairement à Lucius.

Donc il frappa à la porte, s'attendant à ce que son parrain la lui ouvre d'une minute à l'autre. Peut-être que Drago récolterait même quelques bribes d'informations intéressantes sur l'identité du mari de Lorena. Cela valait la peine d'essayer.

Le jeune homme commença à nourrir des soupçons quand il se rendit compte que personne ne venait lui ouvrir la porte. Au motif de leur relation particulière – et à l'insistance de Lucius – Severus avait donné à Drago le mot de passe pour pouvoir entrer dans ses quartiers, à condition qu'il ne soit pas divulgué à quiconque d'autre. Drago s'était montré loyal envers son parrain sur ce point. Peut-être que le Maître des Potions avait accompagné Lorena et son mari pour leur soirée. Severus n'était pas le genre d'homme à chaperonner une jeune femme alors qu'elle se trouvait en compagnie de son époux, mais peut-être qu'il avait lui-même un rendez-vous galant ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

_Severus ? Un rendez-vous galant ? Non…_ songea Drago avec un petit sourire moqueur. Il entra dans les appartements et ne trouva personne. Il vérifia les autres pièces – elles étaient désertes. Intrigué, le jeune homme décida d'attendre ici son parrain. La curiosité était toujours la plus forte. Si c'était seulement une question d'amener la jeune femme à son mari, il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. Drago prit un livre d'une étagère et commença à lire, baguette en main.

Ce serait de toutes façons toujours mieux que d'avoir à supporter Pansy. La solitude a parfois ses avantages…

Il s'assit dans un coin non loin de l'âtre, en dehors du passage au cas où Severus reviendrait par Cheminette.

Et il attendit. Il attendit… eh bien, pendant un certain temps. Il avait choisi un livre intéressant et perdu toute notion du temps. Jusqu'au moment où il entendit un bruit en provenance de l'âtre, avant de voir des flammes vertes. Par réflexe, Drago jeta en silence un charme de Discrétion sur lui-même. Plus que jamais prêt.

Il n'était cependant pas prêt à assister à la scène qu'il était sur le point de voir.

Il vit d'abord Lorena sortir de l'âtre. Bon. Sauf qu'il la trouva plus grosse que ce qu'elle était d'habitude. Peut-être que les robes de l'École avaient masqué bien des choses. Beaucoup de choses. Elle fut rapidement suivie par Severus. Jusque là, rien d'anormal. Son parrain était revenu avec la personne dont il était responsable. Pourtant, Drago trouva bizarre qu'une jeune femme mariée n'ai pas pu passer toute la nuit avec son époux – surtout le soir de la St. Valentin.

_Si j'avais pour épouse une aussi jolie fille que Lorena, je l'aurais gardée avec moi pour passer toute la nuit avec elle, dans mon lit ! Mais c'est quoi, ce mari ?_

Ses questions trouvèrent une réponse très vite lorsqu'il vit et entendit le tendre échange entre Lorena et Severus. Sa camarade de classe avait appelé son parrain par son prénom – un privilège que le redouté Maître des Potions n'aurait certainement pas accordé à n'importe quel étudiant, pas même de Serpentard. La seule exception concernait Drago lui-même mais seulement en privé et parce qu'ils entretenaient tous les deux un lien « familial » particulier.

De plus, il lui avait donné le mot de passe de ses appartements. A ce stade, Drago était franchement perplexe. _J'ai dû louper quelque chose…_

Il avait dû étouffer un sursaut lorsqu'il entendit Severus et Lorena parler d'un anneau. Il vit son parrain enlever un anneau de son doigt et le confier à Lorena. _Un anneau ? Serait-il… son mari ? Non, ce n'est pas possible… _Il se souvenait n'avoir jamais vu un anneau orner la main de son parrain.

Ses doutes furent amplement confirmés lorsqu'il entendit Lorena dire à Severus qu'elle l'aimait, puis lorsqu'il vit son parrain l'embrasser brièvement mais passionnément. _Par le caleçon de Merlin ! C'est lui, son mari ! Et donc… elle porte… son enfant ?_

Drago était des plus surpris de constater que le Maître des Potions pouvait Transplaner à partir de ses appartements – il avait toujours cru que le Transplanage n'était pas possible à l'intérieur de l'enceinte de Poudlard. L'ouvrage _H__istoire de Poudlard _devait être erroné sur certains points. A moins que…

Il avait aussi reconnu la tenue de Mangemort que Severus portait. _C'en est un, bon, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce qu'il veut que Dumbledore en soit informé ? Est-ce qu'il serait… ?_ Il n'osa pas aller plus en avant de sa réflexion. Il savait par ses parents et sa tante Bellatrix que Severus Rogue espionnait Dumbledore pour le compte du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un véritable espion n'informerait pas sa cible de ses projets ni de ses allées et venues. Quelque chose clochait. Vraiment. _Tante Bellatrix aurait-elle alors raison ? Elle affirme toujours qu'on ne peut pas lui faire confiance. Mère répond que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui fait confiance. Que si le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui fait confiance, donc nous devrions en faire autant._

Drago réalisa qu'il venait d'apprendre deux informations capitales. Il ne savait seulement pas laquelle était la plus choquante. Mais il était certain d'une chose : si le Seigneur des Ténèbres en entendait parler, alors la situation deviendrait tragique pour à la fois Lorena et Severus.

* * *

Drago enleva le charme de Discrétion qu'il avait jeté sur sa propre personne, une fois que Lorena eut quitté les appartements de Severus. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour décider de ce qu'il ferait ensuite. Sa camarade de maison irait droit au bureau de Dumbledore. Il la guiderait là-bas. Il avait compris que la vie de son parrain pouvait bien être en jeu une fois qu'il serait de retour. Le plus vite Dumbledore était mis au courant, le mieux ce serait pour Severus à la fin. Et peut-être que la jeune sorcière pourrait s'en ouvrir à lui et lui en dire plus sur toute cette histoire.

Il avait aussi pris une décision dont il n'avait pas tout de suite mesuré les effets. Bien évidemment, il ne dirait rien à propos de la liaison entre Severus et Lorena. Il ne dirait rien non plus à propos de son parrain jouant un double jeu avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cette dernière résolution promettait d'être plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Néanmoins, il ne ferait rien qui pourrait coûter la vie à Severus.

Drago n'était pas un Mangemort. Pas encore. Il était bien conscient que son père voulait qu'il en devienne un et suive ses pas dans le service au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bellatrix était enthousiaste à cette idée aussi. Elle n'arrêtait pas de lui seriner combien il était grandiose de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cependant, Drago n'était pas un imbécile. En tant que parfait Serpentard, il avait ses propres projets – des projets qui n'incluaient pas ceux établis par son père et sa tante.

D'abord, il nourrissait des doutes quant aux prétentions du Seigneur des Ténèbres à devenir le prochain souverain absolu du monde magique en Grande-Bretagne. Ensuite, Voldemort était effrayant. Il l'avait déjà rencontré par le passé et ces deux fentes qui cachaient des yeux rouges n'avaient rien de bien attrayantes. Il avait manifesté le plus grand intérêt lorsque sa tante Bellatrix avait commencé à lui enseigner l'Occlumencie. Il avait aussi demandé à son parrain quelques tuyaux à ce sujet, lorsque Severus avait remarqué que son filleul avait appris cette branche de la magie. Dernier point et non des moindres, Drago pouvait être décrit par de nombreux qualificatifs – et pas toujours des plus charmants. Mais il y en avait un dont il était certain qu'on ne pourrait pas le lui attribuer : il n'était pas un criminel. Se moquer des moldus et des nés-moldus était une chose. Les torturer, les violer et les tuer en était une toute autre. Quelque chose dont il ne souhaitait pas être témoin, et encore moins exécuter. Un séjour à Azkaban ne figurait _définitivement_ _pas_ non plus au nombre de ses projets.

Et maintenant, non seulement son parrain était un agent double, mais en plus il était marié à une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Une Sang-de-Bourbe qui portait son enfant ! Drago s'élança après sa camarade de classe. Il l'aiderait. Non pas pour elle – mais pour Severus.

Il la repéra au rez-de-chaussée du château, non loin de l'escalier principal. Il lui courut après, fermant son esprit avec une Occlumencie bien étanche, avant de pouvoir entrer en contact physique avec elle. Elle avait entendu quelqu'un courir vers elle mais elle ne savait pas qui cela pouvait être.

"Lorena ! Lorena… Eh, attends-moi !"

Elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix. "Drago ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" siffla-t-elle, en essayant de ne pas élever la voix.

"Je pourrais te retourner la question, tu sais. De plus, souviens-toi, mais je suis un préfet. Je suis libre d'aller où je veux. A n'importe quel moment."

"Je dois aller voir le Directeur pour une urgence. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus donc n'essaie même pas de me tirer les vers du nez."

"Je ne le ferai pas mais laisse-moi te guider vers son bureau. Tu iras plus vite. Si c'est une urgence, tu ne peux pas refuser mon aide."

"C'est bien Serpentard, ça," fit-elle d'un ton ironique démenti par un petit sourire qui s'affichait sur ses lèvres. "Bon, allons-y."

Drago lui prit le bras de sa main et ils se dirigèrent en silence vers le bureau du Directeur. Il avait aussi remarqué qu'elle ne paraissait plus aussi grosse qu'elle ne l'avait été dans les appartements de Severus.

* * *

Une fois devant la gargouille qui veillait à l'entrée de l'escalier menant au bureau de Dumbledore, ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux.

"Et maintenant, comment est-ce qu'on fait pour accéder à son bureau ?" demanda Drago.

"_Nous_ ? Non, Drago, j'apprécie ton aide mais tu restes ici. Je suis la seule à aller voir le Directeur."

Drago voulut lui dire qu'il savait déjà tout mais il se ravisa. Maintenant n'était pas le moment propice. Lorena n'était probablement pas la personne à qui raconter tout cela non plus. Severus constituait un bien meilleur choix. En fait, il n'en était pas certain. Peut-être que la meilleure option était de se taire à tout jamais et d'oublier toute cette affaire.

"Bon, très bien. Je t'attendrai ici. Mais après ça, tu me diras ce que tu faisais dans les appartements du Professeur Rogue avant que je ne te rattrape."

Lorena s'arrêta net dans son élan. "Quoi ? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?"

"Ne fais pas l'innocente avec moi, Lorena. Je t'ai vue sortir de ses appartements." Il sourit moqueusement. "Tu faisais la fête avec le Directeur de notre Maison ? Après tout, c'est la St. Valentin aujourd'hui !"

Elle prit une inspiration profonde. Mais elle conserva son calme, tout en espérant qu'aucune de ses émotions ne se lisait sur son visage, même brièvement. "Ça ne te regarde pas, Drago," répliqua-t-elle froidement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est donc passé avec lui, pour que tu sortes de ses appartements aussi vite ? Je te préviens de suite : Ne songe même pas à le salir devant le Directeur."

"Ce n'était pas mon intention," répondit-elle platement. "Maintenant, laisse-moi, Drago. J'ai des affaires à régler qui m'attendent."

Elle le planta là et se tourna vers la gargouille. "_Bonbecs Acidulés_," fit-elle, en espérant que le Directeur n'avait pas changé entre temps le mot de passe. Elle avait de la chance – la gargouille se déplaça pour la laisser entrer. Elle entra dans l'escalier. Drago était conscient que la suivre constituait là son unique chance d'en apprendre plus. Il jeta une fois de plus sur lui-même le charme de Discrétion et se faufila derrière elle, juste avant que la gargouille ne bloque l'accès à l'escalier.

L'escalier tourna pour les mener devant la porte du bureau. Lorena frappa à la porte. Drago demeura un pas derrière.

"Entrez !"

Lorena poussa la porte et entra dans le bureau. Elle poussa seulement la porte derrière elle. Drago la bloqua en insérant le bout de son pied, de façon à ce qu'elle reste entre-baillée, afin qu'il puisse toujours entendre ce qui se dirait.

"Oh, Lorena !" fit Dumbledore lorsqu'il la vit. "Que s'est-il passé pour que vous veniez me rendre une petite visite à une heure aussi tardive ?"

Elle poussa la porte derrière et suivit sa voix. "Professeur, c'est à propos de Sev… du Professeur Rogue. Nous étions ensemble quand il a été convoqué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Il m'a demandé de venir vous le dire tout de suite."

Dumbledore vint à elle et lui prit les mains dans les siennes. Il la guida avec douceur vers une chaise et la fit asseoir. "Maintenant, racontez-moi, Lorena."

"Nous étions à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Le Professeur Rogue m'avait demandé de sortir avec lui et il m'avait emmenée à un concert pour la St. Valentin. Nous étions revenus chez lui et…" Elle baissa la tête, rougissante. "Il s'est montré très gentil avec moi. Nous étions en train de discuter lorsque… lorsqu'il a senti la brûlure de sa Marque des Ténèbres. Nous sommes revenus à Poudlard par Cheminette et il est parti après, en me demandant de vous en informer."

_Donc, c'est bien ça,_ songea Drago. _Mon parrain lui a demandé de sortir avec lui ? Eh bien, pas étonnant s'ils sont mariés. Notre cher Directeur de Maison n'est pas l'ordure que nombre de gens croient qu'il est, après tout. Il sait se tenir._ Le jeune homme sourit. Il était content pour son parrain, tout en se demandant comment ces deux-là étaient parvenus à se mettre ensemble.

"Professeur, il était… il était effrayé !" poursuivit Lorena.

"Effrayé ?"

"Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait convoqué. Il m'a dit que Mme Pomfresh devrait en être avertie au cas où il… où il reviendrait blessé." Elle s'arrêta. "Je lui ai donné ma protection et il est parti."

Dumbledore sourit intérieurement. "Vous vous rappelez ce que je vous avais dit, que Severus avait besoin de protection. Vous avez bien fait, Lorena."

_Severus travaille donc bien pour à la fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Dumbledore,_ conclut Drago. _Agent d__ouble, pour le compte de Dumbledore, contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quand on connaît ce dernier, c'est plutôt un boulot dangereux._ Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver à la fois de la fierté et de l'angoisse pour son parrain.

"A présent, si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous raccompagner à votre salle commune," suggéra gentiment Albus.

"Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, monsieur. Drago Malefoy m'a interceptée dans les corridors et il m'a proposé de me guider jusque ici, pour aller plus vite."

"Drago Malefoy est ici avec vous ?" demanda subitement le Directeur. Il y avait une pointe d'alarme dans sa voix.

"Oui, monsieur… Pourquoi ?"

Lorena ne pouvait voir le visage d'Albus Dumbledore mais elle avait perçu quelque chose de similaire à de l'inquiétude, et même de l'anxiété, dans sa voix. "Pourquoi, monsieur ?"

"Vous ne devez rien lui dire à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir ! Sinon, Severus sera vulnérable !"

"Il a déjà tenté de me tirer les vers du nez mais je l'ai envoyé promener, en lui disant que ça ne le regardait pas. Sans doute qu'il tentera de nouveau sa chance cependant."

Drago eut un sourire moqueur. _Trop tard, je suis déjà au courant de presque tout._ Pourtant, il avait perçu dans le ton du Directeur que la vie de son parrain était en jeu. Il entendit l'inquiétude sincère dans la voix de Dumbledore. Il résolut de se taire encore plus que jamais – c'est-à-dire, ne pas en parler du tout à ses parents, à sa famille et à ses amis. Heureusement, ses talents d'Occlumens étaient bons à présent. Il se demanda s'il ne pourrait pas demander à son parrain de lui donner des leçons supplémentaires à ce sujet. Seulement pour perfectionner ses compétences en la matière. _S'il revient._

"Je fais confiance à votre esprit Serpentard pour trouver une excuse valable pour être venue ici alors. Vous êtes au courant que son père est un Mangemort. Drago pourrait être tenté de tout raconter à son père, en particulier que Severus est un agent double qui travaille pour le compte de l'Ordre et du mien."

Les explications d'Albus confirmèrent les doutes de Drago. Il sursauta en silence. A présent, il commençait à comprendre les peurs de Lorena.

"Oui, monsieur. Je ferai de mon mieux pour lui cacher cette information. D'après ce que j'ai perçu, Drago a appris l'Occlumencie mais ce n'est pas un Légilimens. Enfin, pas encore."

"La Légilimencie est bien plus difficile à maîtriser que l'Occlumencie. A cet égard, vous êtes bien mieux équipée que Drago, Lorena, grâce à votre télépathie de contact. Soyez prudente quand même. Maintenant, vous pouvez partir. Merci de m'avoir averti."

"Est-ce que vous… le direz à Mme Pomfresh ?"

"Oui, soyez sans crainte. Vous serez la première à le savoir lorsque Severus sera de retour."

Lorena ne dit rien. Bien évidemment qu'elle serait la première à le savoir. Elle avait résolu de passer la nuit dans les quartiers de Severus. Sauf qu'elle aurait à se débarrasser de Drago pour pouvoir retourner aux appartements du Maître des Potions sans susciter de soupçons.

Drago quitta l'escalier et sortit dans le corridor où il annula le charme de Discrétion qu'il s'était jeté dessus. Il comprit l'importance de ce dont il avait été témoin, et de ce qu'il avait entendu. Il était troublé. Il ferma vite son esprit par l'Occlumencie, renvoyant son trouble dans les recoins les plus éloignés de son esprit, afin que nul ne puisse le trouver et en découvrir les raisons.

Lorena quitta le bureau de Dumbledore. Drago était toujours là, un air soucieux sur le visage. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit le bras par la main. "Tu as fini avec le Directeur ?"

"Oui. Retournons à notre salle commune." Elle irait d'abord là, avant de quitter en douce le quartier des Serpentards pour se rendre dans les cachots.

"Tu veux me dire ce qui t'a poussé à aller voir le Directeur maintenant ?"

"Non, Drago, je ne dirai rien. S'il te plaît, n'insiste pas." Son ton était final et le jeune homme le savait. Il n'insista pas. En fait, il n'avait pas besoin de le faire. Il connaissait déjà la vérité. Toute la vérité. La vérité qui dérange.

Ils revinrent à la salle commune de Serpentard en silence. Lorena n'avait pas eu recours à l'Occlumencie pour fermer son esprit, afin que sa perception du jeune homme puisse être ouverte au maximum – après tout, il n'était pas un Légilimens. De son côté, Drago avait fermé son esprit avec l'Occlumencie et elle ne pouvait pas percevoir grand chose. D'une certaine manière, il devenait de plus en plus comme Severus.

Ils arrivèrent aux cachots sans rencontrer qui que ce soit. Comme ils s'approchaient de la salle commune, Drago pensa à Pansy – et à la scène qu'elle lui ferait dès qu'il franchirait le seuil de la salle commune.

"Euh… Lorena, j'ai une faveur à te demander."

"Une faveur ?"

"Oui, tu sais, Pansy n'a pas arrêté de me harceler pour ces histoires de la St. Valentin. J'ai passé cette soirée tout seul – vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

"Certes. Honnêtement, Drago, mignon comme t'es, ne me dis pas que tu ne t'es pas trouvé une fille dans tout le château pour passer la soirée avec toi ?"

"Euh… non, en fait. Toutes les filles de Serpentard ont peur de Pansy. Elles ne veulent pas piétiner sur ce qu'elle considère être ses plates-bandes. Moi," fit-il avec sarcasme.

L'expression fit sourire Lorena. "Eh bien, moi, je n'ai pas peur d'elle. Et il y a d'autres filles dans ce château que les trouillardes de Serpentard," le gronda-t-elle amicalement. Elle savait où il allait l'embarquer. "Inutile de me demander ce dont je te soupçonne que tu vas me demander !"

"Oui, Lorena… s'il te plaît, aide-moi !"

"Drago, j'ai passé toute la soirée avec mon mari ! A quel titre tu interviens là-dedans ?" siffla-t-elle avec un air exaspéré sur le visage.

"Je t'en prie, Lorena, on est bons amis, non, tu es ma seule bonne amie. Ne me laisse pas tomber ! Pas maintenant et pas avec ce dragon femelle !"

Lorena soupira profondément. _Dragon femelle, tu parles ! Pour quelqu'un qui s'appelle « Drago »…_ Franchement, le seul Serpentard courageux qu'elle connaissait, était encore Severus. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire du jeune homme. En même temps, elle ne souhaitait pas le laisser tomber non plus. "Écoute, on pourrait dire que tu étais avec moi et mon mari. Qu'il a une parente qu'il t'a demandé de rencontrer pour ce soir, afin qu'elle ne se retrouve pas toute seule avec nous. Nous venons tout juste de revenir de nos rendez-vous respectifs."

"Oui, ça paraît plausible."

"Eh bien, fais en sorte que ça le soit. Invente n'importe quoi dans ce cadre. Ne me trahis pas !"

"Oh non ! Tu es un véritable amie, Lorena !" Drago la prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa la joue.

"S'il te plaît, Drago, lâche-moi. Tu n'es pas supposé _me_ témoigner de l'affection. Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe, souviens-toi."

"Oui, mais tu n'es pas _n'importe quelle_ Sang-de-Bourbe." Son ton avait quelque chose de joyeux, presque _tendre_. Digne d'un frère, c'était certain.

Il eut un petit sourire. Il donna le mot de passe pour entrer dans la salle commune de Serpentard, sa main toujours sur le bras de Lorena pour la guider. Il y avait encore des étudiants qui traînaient là, garçons comme filles. Lorena dit au-revoir à Drago de manière très formelle. Il répondit de la même façon et partit vite avant que Pansy ne puisse lui mettre la main dessus. Il ne l'avait pas vue dans la salle commune mais l'on n'était jamais trop prudent avec cette fille. Lorena alla directement à son dortoir.

Elle se changea rapidement, enfilant une robe toute simple, avec une chemise de nuit en dessous. Elle remit ses robes d'école et attendit que la salle commune se vide de ses derniers occupants. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il y avait encore quelques étudiants mais elle ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps. Elle tenta sa chance. Elle se sentait bien et jeta sur elle-même un charme de Discrétion en entier – malgré les conseils de la Guérisseuse. Elle savait que c'était là de la magie avancée, qu'elle ne devait pas en faire usage sur sa personne. Mais ce n'était que temporaire, pendant quelques secondes, le temps pour elle de sortir de la salle commune de Serpentard. Elle avait la chance que la porte était séparée de la salle proprement dite par un étroit couloir. Personne ne remarquerait la porte s'ouvrir toute seule pour la laisser sortir.

Lorena se glissa de la salle commune et se précipita vers les appartements de Severus. Là, elle annula le charme de Discrétion, donna le mot de passe et entra très vite dans ses appartements. Elle libéra la profonde inspiration qu'elle avait retenue, une fois à l'intérieur. Le peu de magie avancée qu'elle venait de faire n'avait pas interféré avec la magie de son enfant.

Elle ne parvenait pas à sentir la présence de Severus. Apparemment, il n'était pas encore revenu. _Bon._ Elle se dirigea vers le sofa devant l'âtre et décida de l'y attendre. Elle ne souhaitait pas s'endormir, alors elle prit un livre dans sa bibliothèque et commença à lire, baguette à la main.

Environ deux heures plus tard, sa patience fut récompensée. Elle entendit le craquement typique du Transplanage, dans le salon. "Severus ?" appela-t-elle timidement.

Pour toute réponse, elle n'eut qu'un sifflement de douleur. Elle se dirigea vers lui immédiatement, trouva son corps étalé par terre, toujours enveloppé dans sa cape de Mangemort, son masque serré dans une de ses mains. Dans son autre main, il se trouvait un autre objet en métal qu'elle reconnut tout de suite une fois qu'elle eût posé les doigts dessus.

Le médaillon des Rogue.

_**

* * *

**_

J'adore Drago. Vraiment. Et je sais que certains d'entre vous ici l'adorent aussi. C'est un personnage intéressant à jouer avec. Il est suffisamment ambigu pour moi pour m'amuser avec.

_**Maintenant, voici la question : A qui restera-t-il fidèle ? A son père ? A Severus ? C'est probablement la première épreuve qu'il doit passer en tant que jeune homme faisant face à une décision difficile à prendre. Une décision qui ne sera pas la dernière non plus.**_

_**Ce qui est certain, c'est que désormais la vérité est devenue plutôt dérangeante pour Drago.**_

_**Merci de laisser des revues ! Plein de revues ! Les muses ont faim et elles sont de mauvais poil quand elles ne reçoivent rien à se mettre sous la dent… Je fais de mon mieux pour éviter leurs maléfices – jusque là, j'y suis parvenue – mais si un de ces quatre, j'arrête de poster, vous saurez pourquoi.**_


	107. Une dernière chance pour l'amour

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**107 – Une dernière chance pour l'amour**

Lorena trouva le visage de Severus et le caressa. Elle tenta d'estimer ses blessures. Il n'en avait aucune – heureusement. Mais il avait subi un bon nombre d'_Endoloris_ et il en ressentait encore les séquelles. Elle l'appela doucement, lui tapotant gentiment les joues pour le ramener à lui.

Il revint à lui une minute plus tard environ, alors qu'elle était en train de soulager sa douleur avec sa magie élémentale. En fait, c'était la magie s'écoulant dans son corps qui lui avait fait reprendre conscience. Sa première pensée fut pour elle. "Lorena ! Ne fais pas ça ! Pense à notre fils !" parvint-il à dire avec force. La magie élémentale pouvait être une seconde nature pour elle, elle n'en demeurait pas moins de la magie avancée. "Je me sens mieux, ça ira, arrête !" dit-il en tentant de soustraire son visage aux doigts de la jeune sorcière.

Lorena réalisa ses paroles et cessa sa magie de guérison sur lui. "Comment est-ce que tu te sens maintenant ?" demanda-t-elle doucement, les mains toujours sur le visage de l'homme.

"Je vais bien. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait s'amuser ce soir. Il a dit… que pour la St. Valentin, on devait se divertir avec un peu de sexe…"

Lorena savait ce qui allait être dit ensuite. Elle se prépara.

"Certains Mangemorts avaient kidnappé quelques femmes moldues. Pour s'amuser. Ils ont commencé à… à les violer et ils voulaient que je… que j'en fasse de même." Il s'arrêta, percevant par leur contact physique, que Lorena s'était tendue. "J'ai refusé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a puni avec l'_Endoloris_. On ne refuse jamais les présents du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qu'il a dit."

"Tu es en train de me dire que tu as préféré être… subir l'_Endoloris_ de sa main, plutôt que de… violer ces femmes ?"

Il hocha la tête. "Oui, Lorena… Je ne veux plus faire ça… Je veux… seulement… toi…"

Elle fut surprise mais elle le cacha. Elle l'aida à s'asseoir sur le sol, le tenant tout contre elle. Il avait eu un accès de tremblements, séquelles de l'_Endoloris_, et elle resta avec lui, le berçant tout contre elle, la tête de l'homme reposant sur sa poitrine, au-dessus de son ventre. "Ça ira, c'est fini, shhh…" fit-elle doucement, lui caressant les joues, la mâchoire, les cheveux, le front. Elle y posa même un baiser, là, par réflexe et par compassion.

"Laisse-moi t'aider, Severus," dit-elle une fois que les tremblements se dissipèrent. Elle tenta de se lever mais tout ce qu'elle parvint à faire fut de rouler sur lui. Elle sentit ses bras lui entourer sa taille distendue avant que l'une des mains de l'homme ne remonte jusqu'à son cou. Severus lui attira la tête vers lui pour un baiser timide d'abord, puis un autre, plus sensuel. Un baiser dans lequel il mit tout le besoin d'elle qu'il éprouvait, tout son désespoir, tout son amour.

Ils parvinrent à se relever ensemble, après de longues minutes passées à s'embrasser ainsi. Severus aurait aimé la prendre ici, mais il se ravisa. Non, il lui ferait l'amour dans son lit, pas par terre comme s'il était avec n'importe quelle souillon prostituée.

"Laisse-moi te mettre au lit, Severus." Lorena le soutint tandis qu'il les guidait vers sa chambre. Une fois là, il s'assit sur le lit et la laissa prendre la direction des opérations. Elle parvint à faire tomber sa lourde cape de ses épaules. Il essaya de déboutonner sa redingote mais ses doigts tremblaient toujours. Elle le fit pour lui et lui enleva le vêtement. Elle fit de même avec son gilet, puis sa chemise. Il avait toujours le médaillon des Rogue dans son autre main. Lorena n'y toucha pas, si la magie du bijou pouvait aider le sorcier, qu'il en soit ainsi. Ses mains palpèrent le corps de l'homme pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas été blessé ou reçu des hématomes. Elle ne parvenait pas à sentir du sang non plus, ce qui était bon signe.

Severus lui prit les mains dans les siennes pour que cesse le contact entre sa peau et les doigts de la jeune femme. "Ne me fais pas ça, sorcière ! Tu pourrais vivre pour le regretter," fit-il d'un ton traînant et dangereux, sa voix ronronnant avec sensualité.

Lorena ne dit rien, elle avait perçu ses pensées, son désir d'elle, sa convoitise charnelle. Elle devait admettre que ses propres doigts sur le corps de cet homme pouvait déclencher des réactions en lui qu'elle ne serait pas en mesure de suivre pour le moment. Il l'avertissait et elle recula, l'aidant seulement à s'aliter. Elle lui enleva ses bottes et ses chaussettes – une action bien moins dangereuse à son avis.

Elle étala une couverture sur lui. "Tu devrais avoir suffisamment chaud comme ça," lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Il lui saisit le poignet avec une force qu'elle n'avait pas suspectée qu'il pourrait avoir, vu la faiblesse de son état. "Lorena… reste avec moi… je t'en prie…"

Il sentait bien qu'elle était réticente. "Je peux rester ici dans tes appartements, le sofa est confortable…"

"Non ! Ici… avec moi… s'il te plaît, Lorena… souviens-toi… l'été dernier… tu avait passé… la nuit… dans mon lit… ici… avec moi… je t'en prie !"

Il suppliait. Littéralement. _Severus Rogue qui supplie ! _

"Je te promets… rien n'arrivera… mais je t'en prie… reste !"

Lorena pesa ses paroles. Après tout, elle avait été prête à passer la nuit à l'Impasse du Tisseur avec lui – bien que ce fût dans des chambres séparées. Il suppliait. Elle céda.

"Très bien, je vais rester, mais fais gaffe, Severus Rogue, j'ai ma baguette avec moi, ainsi que ma magie élémentale. Ne tente rien de stupide ou sinon… tu pourrais vivre pour le regretter."

Son ton démentait ses paroles. Elle l'avait menacé avec ses propres paroles. Il rit doucement, un peu, ayant saisi son humour. "Viens ici, Lorena…"

"Attends, je veux me mettre à l'aise." Elle enleva ses chaussures et sa robe, ainsi que ses robes d'école. Elle se glissa sous la couverture dans sa chemise de nuit. Elle sentit le corps de Severus contre le sien, sa main libre cherchant la sienne et la trouvant, tandis que son autre main tenait le médaillon des Rogue toujours serré entre ses doigts.

C'était la première fois depuis leur rupture qu'ils partageaient le même lit. Non pas qu'ils avait prévu que cela se passe ainsi, mais à ce stade, ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitait s'en plaindre. Bientôt, Lorena l'entendit respirer régulièrement et doucement, un signe certain qu'il s'était endormi. Elle en fit de même quelques minutes plus tard, quelque peu rassurée qu'il était ici, de retour, sain et sauf.

* * *

Le lendemain, Severus se réveilla. Il se sentait mieux, les effets secondaires de l'_Endoloris_ s'étaient totalement dissipés. Il aurait seulement l'air fatigué mais la potion appropriée l'aiderait à se rétablir complètement.

Il réalisa qu'il n'était pas tout seul dans son lit. Lorena était là, endormie. Il l'observa. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu lui faire subir, elle était restée avec lui. Elle l'avait aidé, elle avait pris soin de lui. _Elle m'aime et je l'aime._ Il sourit et lui caressa la joue tendrement avec le dos de ses doigts. Elle bougea dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas.

Il la désirait toujours – plus que jamais. Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à faire l'amour ce matin. Il était fatigué. Elle n'y consentirait pas. Il devait rapporter au Directeur en ce qui concernait la convocation de la nuit dernière.

Severus se leva en silence, prit des vêtements propres dans son armoire. Il alla à la salle de bains pour prendre un bain bien mérité. Un peu de relaxation était des plus bienvenus avant de retourner au combat.

Parce que désormais, ils étaient en guerre. Du moins, le Seigneur des Ténèbres considérait la situation ainsi. Severus soupira. Il songea à Lorena et se demanda comment il pourrait faire pour la préserver au mieux de ses capacités – non pas à cause du Serment Inviolable, mais bien parce qu'il l'aimait véritablement.

_J'y penserai plus tard. _

Il laissa ses pensées vagabonder à propos de Lorena – ce qui était bien plus agréable à son avis. La soirée passée avec elle avait été bien douce. Le concert avait été bon et il avait aimé les morceaux interprétés. Il chantonna l'air joyeux de « America » tiré du _West Side Story_ de Bernstein – qui lui avait beaucoup plu. Il se rappelait aussi l'_Adagio pour Cordes_ avec émotion. Oui, il aimait bien la musique et il devait reconnaître qu'il l'aimait encore plus en compagnie de Lorena.

La jeune sorcière se réveilla quand elle entendit le bruit de l'eau coulant dans la salle de bains. Il lui fallut quelques longues secondes avant de comprendre où elle se trouvait. Pas dans son lit, c'était certain. Les événement de la nuit précédente lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle était dans les appartements de Severus… dans son lit… Non, ils n'avaient rien fait, il n'avait pas été en état de faire quoi que ce soit de toutes façons. L'_Endoloris_. S'il était tout seul dans la salle de bains, cela voulait dire qu'il allait suffisamment bien pour prendre soin de lui par lui-même. Elle se sentit bien et sourit.

A ce moment, Severus sortit de la salle de bains, complètement habillé dans son habituel accoutrement de Maître des Potions. Il vint à son chevet. "Je constate que tu es réveillée, Lorena," fit-il doucement, tout en lui caressant la joue.

"Comment te sens-tu, Severus ?"

"Raisonnablement bien. Fatigué mais je vais bien aller, ne t'inquiète pas. Et toi, as-tu bien dormi ? Si Poppy apprend ce que tu m'as fait hier, elle aura ma peau."

Lorena pouffa de rire. "Eh bien, elle m'a autorisé à faire l'amour mais pas à faire de la magie de guérison ? Pas très cohérent, tout ça…"

Il rit doucement. "Tu as raison mais je pense qu'elle n'a pas besoin de savoir."

"Non, certes non. Je n'en parlerai pas du tout." La main de Lorena trouva sa joue, qu'elle caressa. "Je suis tellement soulagée de savoir que tu es de retour parmi nous, sain et sauf, Severus."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait lorsque je suis parti ?"

"Je suis allé directement au bureau du Professeur Dumbledore, comme tu m'avais ordonné de le faire. J'ai rencontré Drago dans les corridors et il a été assez aimable pour m'y guider afin que je puisse arriver rapidement au bureau du Directeur." Elle le sentit se raidir, elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. "Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui ai rien dit. Il a bien tenté de me faire parler mais ça n'a pas marché. Il m'y a amenée, et il est revenu avec moi vers notre salle commune. Il m'est même redevable car j'étais son alibi pour fuir Pansy Parkinson."

"Que veux-tu dire par là ?" Son ton était devenu froid. Par la télépathie de contact, Lorena perçut qu'il était… jaloux. Il se souvenait qu'elle avait passé toute une soirée à flirter avec le jeune sorcier.

"Elle l'a harcelé pour qu'il passe la St. Valentin avec elle. J'ai accepté de l'aider – il dira qu'il a passé la soirée avec nous. Mon… époux l'a invité à rencontrer une fille de sa famille pour passer la soirée avec. C'est tout. Rien d'autre."

Severus se détendit – un peu. Elle poursuivit. "J'ai grondé Drago car il aurait pu envoyer Pansy balader et se trouver une petite amie pour la soirée. Il n'est pas marié avec elle après tout. Ce château est rempli de jolies filles qui rêvent toutes de sortir avec lui. Il m'a répondu que toutes les filles de Serpentard avaient peur de Pansy et de ses possibles représailles. Je lui ai dit qu'il y avait d'autres filles ici, dans les autres Maisons. Qu'il n'avait pas besoin de recourir aux trouillardes de Serpentard."

"Tu lui as dit ça ?" Cette fois, Severus était amusé.

"Oui. Je sais bien que le courage n'est pas la qualité principale de notre Maison – bien que je connaisse une exception qui confirme la règle. Toi." Sa main lui caressa la joue, puis ses cheveux de jais.

"J'ai bien peur que la seule fille courageuse de Serpentard, ce soit _toi_, Lorena. Mais tu es déjà hors limites." _Tu es mienne._

Lorena pouffa. "Oh, Severus ! Que veux-tu dire par là ?" fit-elle d'un ton taquin.

"Cela veut dire que…" Il la regarda d'un air affamé. _Je t'aime._ "Cela veut dire que… si tu es d'accord… nous pourrions essayer de… de reprendre notre relation à zéro, Lorena," murmura-t-il.

Elle s'assit sur le lit pour lui faire face, sa main quittant le visage de l'homme, comme si elle ne voulait plus le toucher. Severus se prépara au rejet qui arriverait aussi vite qu'un Vif d'or volant pendant un match de Quidditch.

"Oh, Severus…" murmura-t-elle.

"Tu ne veux plus de moi. Ça se comprend." Sa voix avait perdu de sa froideur – elle avait seulement gagné en tristesse. "Je ne… je n'interfèrerai plus avec ta vie." Il se leva du lit, pour sortir de la chambre.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire." La voix de la jeune femme était claire. Elle s'était levée du lit, marchant vers lui.

Il se tourna vers elle lentement. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire alors ?"

"Nous pourrions essayer, en effet. Je t'aime toujours. Mais j'ai besoin de temps, Severus. S'il te plaît. Allons-y… doucement… comme hier soir. J'ai vraiment aimé ce concert et ta compagnie. C'était là une charmante attention de ta part." _Si seulement tu pouvais toujours être comme ça, Severus._

Il pouvait lire sur son visage combien elle était sincère. Il se rapprocha d'elle, lui prenant les mains dans les siennes. Ses yeux gris pâle et vides lui dire tout. Il n'avait pas besoin de recourir à la Légilimencie pour lire dans ses yeux, dans son âme, qu'elle l'aimait certes toujours. "Severus, c'est vrai que je t'aime. Je t'aimerai toujours. Mais si tu peux me donner… nous donner… assez de temps pour… pour mettre de côté… ce qui nous avait séparé, et ne conserver que ce qui nous avait uni, alors je serai des plus volontaires pour nous donner une chance."

"Alors je saisirai cette chance, Lorena. Je ne la gâcherai pas." Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra tout contre lui, avec l'énergie du désespoir. Il sentit les bras de la jeune femme lui entourer la taille et remonter le long de son dos, son souffle sur son cou. Il voulait lui dire combien il la désirait, combien il avait faim de son toucher sur son propre corps, faim de ses baisers. Il lui prit le visage entre ses larges mains. Son regard sombre la dévora avec intensité. "La nuit dernière… lorsque je subissais l'_Endoloris_… je pensais au baiser que tu venais de me donner avant que je te laisse ici… Ça m'a aidé à traversé tout cela… Ton amour… m'a protégé… Je veux que tu le saches." Il l'embrassa sur le front, sur la pommette de la joue, avant de finir sur sa bouche, avec délicatesse. "Nous prendrons notre temps, Lorena," dit-il. "Je peux te le promettre."

Il lui caressa la joue encore, tendrement. "Je dois aller voir Dumbledore. Reste ici, Lorena, jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Je ne veux pas que tu sortes de mes appartements, avec des étudiants ou du personnel qui pourraient le voir. Attends-moi. S'il te plaît."

"Oui, je resterai," fit-elle doucement, avec un sourire.

"Tu peux faire ici comme chez toi. N'hésite pas. Ne quitte seulement pas les lieux."

Il sortit de la chambre après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil vers elle. Il pouvait lui faire confiance mais il changerait le mot de passe en sortant. Il savait que son filleul l'avait aussi et Lorena était la dernière personne qu'il voulait que le jeune homme découvre ici.

_**

* * *

**_

Un nouveau départ entre Severus et Lorena ? On verra bien… Les Serpentards sont réputés saisir les opportunités et ne pas les gâcher.

_**Merci de laisser des revues ! Pleins de revues ! **_

_**Les muses ont ceci de commun avec les Serpents-d'Amour : elles ont besoin d'être nourries correctement. Les Serpents-d'Amour ont besoin d'amour, les muses ont besoin de revues… par conséquent, vous savez tous ce qu'il convient de faire, n'est-ce pas ?**_


	108. Debriefing et confession

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**108**** – Debriefing et confession**

Severus s'assit devant Dumbledore dans le bureau du Directeur. Le vieux sorcier était content et soulagé de voir que son Maître des Potions et espion était sain et sauf.

"Je suis prêt pour le debriefing, Albus."

"Je vous écoute."

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait que ses Mangemorts s'amusent. Certains d'entre eux avaient kidnappé des femmes moldues pour les torturer et les violer. Quand j'ai refusé de prendre part à cette orgie, il m'a infligé l'_Endoloris_. Ça, c'est pour la seconde partie, ce qui explique mon rapport tardif. La première partie devrait s'avérer bien plus intéressante pour vous cependant."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas pour le retard, Severus. Je suis sincèrement content de savoir que vous êtes ici en sécurité avec nous. Que vous avez pu revenir sain et sauf. Poursuivez."

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pense que la fin approche. Il croit qu'il sera capable de renverser le Ministère de la Magie d'ici quelques semaines. Je n'ai pas tout le plan pourtant, mais seulement des bribes qu'il dévoile petit à petit. Cependant, il est parfaitement conscient que son plus formidable obstacle à se dresser en travers de son chemin, c'est _vous_, Monsieur le Directeur. Il a peur de vous. Il essaie de le cacher mais c'est évident, du moins pour moi. Avant cela, son objectif est toujours d'obtenir les pouvoirs de Mlle Nottingham. Il pense qu'une fois qu'il se les aura accaparés, rien ni personne ne pourra plus s'opposer à lui. Pas même vous, Albus. Seul prendre ses pouvoirs pourrait effacer sa peur qu'il a de vous et qu'il entretient en lui-même."

"C'est vrai, Severus. Sa magie élémentale, placée entre de mauvaises mains, pourrait s'avérer un atout capital et essentiel pour n'importe quel Mage Noir qui saurait comment les utiliser à des fins maléfiques. Tom est l'un d'entre eux. Elle est notre première priorité alors, en termes de protection."

"J'ai bien peur qu'elle ne soit pas la seule."

"Ce qui veut dire ?"

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a demandé à ceux de ses Mangemorts qui ont des enfants inscrits à Poudlard, de faire en sorte qu'ils combattent à ses côtés. Pour avoir une sorte de force intérieure qui pourrait l'aider en créant la panique dans l'école, afin qu'il puisse vous atteindre plus rapidement."

Albus Dumbledore eut un sourire moqueur. "Tom doit être soit complètement fou ou bien totalement perdu pour recourir à des enfants pour qu'ils l'aident ici. Que peuvent une bande de gamins contre des sorciers et des sorcières tels que Minerva ou Filius ? Pour ne citer que ces deux-là. Alastor pourrait les tenir à l'écart à lui tout seul !"

"Je suis d'accord. Je le soupçonne d'utiliser les enfants des Mangemorts comme un levier émotionnel sur leurs parents."

"Très plausible. Comment a été reçu cet ordre ? Je veux dire, par les Mangemorts en question."

"Personne n'a rien montré à quiconque. Vous connaissez la règle. Cependant, j'ai réussi à utiliser la Légilimencie sur certains d'entre eux. Ils ne manifesteront pas leur désaccord avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ouvertement mais ils ont peur pour leurs enfants."

"Ça se comprend. Je suppose que nombre d'entre eux auraient aimé que leurs fils et filles suivent leurs traces une fois adultes. Mais pas maintenant. Pas quand ils sont encore à l'école. Pas si jeunes."

"Votre supposition est correcte."

"Severus, je vous suggère que vous fassiez la liste de tous les gosses dont les parents sont des Mangemorts, et qui pourraient être impliqués. Vous êtes le seul qui pouvez le faire, vous connaissez leurs parents et la plupart de ces gamins sont à Serpentard."

"Certains d'entre eux sont à Serdaigle aussi."

"Filius vous aidera alors. Nous avons besoin de les identifier pour leur accorder la protection quand le temps viendra." Il s'arrêta. "Une autre chose : Est-ce que les parents Mangemorts sont contents ou enthousiastes à cette idée ?"

"Oui, un seul a montré du zèle. Cependant, j'ignore si c'est la vérité ou seulement un bluff."

"Qui c'était ?"

"Lucius Malefoy."

"Ça ne me surprend pas. Severus, je sais que Drago est votre filleul. Une raison supplémentaire pour garder un œil sur lui."

"Oui, Monsieur le Directeur. Car Lucius Malefoy a reçu une autre tâche à accomplir. Ou plutôt son fils. Une mission très spécifique."

"Une mission ?"

"Oui. Le jeune Mr Malefoy fait partie du plan aussi. Il ne le sait pas encore. Lucius devra lui en informer pendant les vacances de Pâques. Ou avant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été impressionné par les actes de Drago lors de la dernière attaque à Pré-au-Lard en Novembre. Il croit dur comme fer que Mlle Nottingham a été protégée et sauvée par mon filleul alors que nous savons tous que c'était plutôt le fruit d'un… d'un travail d'équipe."

"Je me souviens que vous aviez été alors sévèrement puni."

Les traits de Severus affichèrent une rapide émotion. "Oui. Au lieu de révéler les aptitudes de Mlle Nottingham à jeter un Patronus et un sortilège de Magie Noire, je suis resté muet concernant son véritable rôle alors. Drago sera chargé de l'amener au Seigneur des Ténèbres."

"Pour le rituel du sacrifice de sang ?"

"Oui."

"Le garçon est alors aussi en danger qu'elle. S'il échoue, Tom le tuera dès qu'il se pointera ici."

"Certes."

Albus Dumbledore se caressa la barbe – un geste qui montrait qu'il était entré dans une profonde réflexion. Son silence dura pendant de longues minutes. "Étrange, j'aurais pensé que c'était _vous_ qui aurait été désigné pour cette mission. Êtes-vous toujours dans les bonnes grâces de Tom ?"

"Plus que jamais. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a confié une autre tâche." Severus baissa les yeux, la tristesse assombrit ses traits. "Je suis chargé de l'assister pendant le rituel. Il sait que je connais beaucoup de choses sur les rituels et la magie du sang. Je suis son Maître des Potions, le seul au sein du Premier Cercle en qui il a confiance ainsi qu'en mes connaissances médicales pour servir ses objectifs. Je devrai…" Sa voix se perdit sous le coup d'une émotion soudaine. "Je devrai enlever le bébé de l'utérus de sa mère s'il n'est pas encore né." Sa voix devint rauque.

"Mais le bébé sera né, Severus. Lughnasadh…"

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut que ce soit fait à Beltaine !" l'interrompit vivement le Maître des Potions. "Poudlard sera rempli d'étudiants à cette date, alors qu'il n'y aura personne ici pendant l'été. De plus, il pense que Beltaine sera une date bien plus puissante – il croit en les anciens usages. Il est conscient que le bébé ne sera pas né alors. Il compte sur mes connaissances médicales pour le faire." Il prit une profonde inspiration. "Albus… Il m'a demandé de tuer la femme que… la femme que j'aime !"

Dumbledore n'aurait su dire laquelle de ces deux nouvelles étaient la plus surprenantes : le projet horrible du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou bien que Severus admettait aimer à nouveau. Qu'il aimait Lorena. _Il a pris son temps mais nous y voilà. Enfin._ Il pouvait lire la douleur dans les yeux sombres de son Maître des Potions.

"Est-ce que vous lui avez parlé, à Lorena, de tout ceci ?"

Le jeune sorcier secoua la tête. "Elle n'est au courant de rien."

"Continuons comme ça alors, Severus. Inutile de l'inquiéter, pas à un moment où elle entre dans une étape critique de sa grossesse." Il soupira. "Vous venez d'apprendre beaucoup de choses, Severus."

"J'étais déjà plus ou moins au courant de certaines d'entre elles. Mais j'avais besoin d'une confirmation de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres avant de vous transmettre ces informations."

Albus approuva de la tête. "Certes. Nous avons besoin d'être méthodiques. D'abord, vous devez identifier tous les gamins concernés par le projet de Tom ici à Poudlard. Filius, Minerva et Pomona vous aideront pour ceux qui n'appartiennent pas à votre Maison. Vous me soumettrez cette liste dès que possible. Ensuite, je réfléchirai à un plan pour les protéger tous, ainsi que Drago Malefoy. Honnêtement, je ne suis pas surpris par l'enthousiasme de Lucius. Cependant, je pense qu'une autre personne pourrait ne pas être d'accord."

"Narcissa Malefoy," déclara Severus.

"Oui. Ne sous-estimez pas l'amour d'une mère."

Severus voulait répliquer que l'amour de sa propre mère avait été particulièrement absent au cours de sa propre enfance. "Les Malefoy sont solidaires les uns des autres. C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit un jour. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, Albus, mais il se pourrait que Lucius ne soit pas ce qu'il laisse montrer dans ce cas. Il est possible qu'il ait bluffé devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais qu'en son for intérieur, il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour protéger son unique héritier."

"Oui, vous avez raison. _Les __Malefoy sont solidaires les uns des autres_, qu'elle a dit… Intéressant. Il pourrait s'avérer utile alors de révéler le lien familial que Lorena possède avec eux."

"Elle n'est pas une Malefoy !"

"Non, c'est vrai. Cependant, techniquement, elle a un-huitième de sang Malefoy, ce qui fait d'elle une parente éloignée certes, mais toujours une parente. Nous garderons cette information sous le coude comme levier supplémentaire. Je suppose qu'une mère comme Narcissa pourrait se montrer réceptive à la détresse d'une autre mère, je veux dire, Lorena, en l'espèce."

"Vous la manipuleriez, Albus ?"

Le Directeur sourit. "Vous n'arrêtez pas de me dire que j'aurais dû être envoyé à Serpentard, Severus. Je ne vous décevrai pas. Tout comme vous ne me décevrez pas, mon ami si _Gryffondor_. Severus, vous êtes l'homme le plus courageux que j'ai jamais rencontré. Vous serez alors avec Tom. Pour le rituel. Nous avons besoin de savoir où il a l'intention de l'accomplir. En a-t-il déjà discuté avec vous ?"

"Pas encore. Je dois lui suggérer des lieux."

"Et ?"

"J'y ai déjà songé. Stonehenge. La Forêt Interdite. Notre caverne, là où nous avons accompli le rituel de virginité. Je dois faire ma proposition au début du mois de Mars."

"Je vais y réfléchir aussi et vous ferai part de mes idées." Il observa attentivement son Maître des Potions, essayant de jauger son humeur et son état d'esprit.

"Severus, Lorena est venue me voir la nuit dernière pour m'informer de votre absence. Vous étiez avec elle, n'est-ce pas ?"

Severus verrouilla son regard sombre avec les yeux bleu acier d'Albus – d'une manière assez semblable à celle qu'il adoptait avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Oui, c'est vrai. Je lui avais demandé de sortir avec moi pour aller à un concert organisé à l'Impasse du Tisseur."

"Et c'est alors que vous avez été convoqué ?"

"Oui, après le concert. Nous sommes rentrés chez moi. Je lui avais demandé de passer la nuit là-bas, avec moi. Lorsque j'ai été appelé, nous sommes revenus par Cheminette à mes appartements ici tout de suite."

"Est-ce qu'elle vous a remis sur pied ?"

"Elle était là pour m'aider à m'aliter. J'avais seulement subi l'_Endoloris_."

"Où est-elle maintenant ?"

"Toujours dans mes appartements, où je lui ai demandé de rester. Elle… Elle m'a aidé à surmonter les effets secondaires de l'_Endoloris_." Il détourna ses yeux sombres, subitement gêné.

Albus n'insista pas. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. La jeune sorcière avait passé la nuit dans le même lit que Severus. Le vieux sorcier était au courant de leur rupture, lorsqu'il avait trouvé Severus dans son bureau, après que le jeune sorcier se soit mutilé l'avant-bras lors d'une tentative atroce pour enlever la Marque des Ténèbres. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à Severus, les laissant résoudre leur problème relationnel ensemble, sans s'en mêler cette fois – pour changer. Il en conclut seulement qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble. Quelque part, il en était soulagé. Bien qu'il ne soit pas au courant de toute la vérité – que la réconciliation entre Severus et Lorena était partielle, très récente et toujours fragile.

Le seul élément nouveau était que Severus avait confessé son amour pour elle – enfin. Au point qu'il avait été capable de l'exprimer à une tierce personne. Albus décida de partir de ce point pour obtenir plus d'informations de la part de son Maître des Potions.

"Sait-elle que vous l'aimez ?"

Severus secoua la tête.

"Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, mon fils."

Le jeune sorcier lança un regard renfrogné au Directeur, qui l'observait toujours avec l'éclat habituel qui brillait dans ses yeux bleu acier. "Je crois que je n'ai plus rien d'autre à vous dire à propos de la convocation de la nuit dernière. Vous savez tout. Puis-je disposer ?"

"Bien sûr que oui, mon garçon. Je veux que vous vous reposiez d'abord avant d'exécuter les tâches que vous devez entreprendre. J'informerai Poppy que vous allez bien. Je lui avais demandé de se tenir prête pour vous. Inutile de la laisser en alerte."

"Merci, Monsieur le Directeur."

"Oh, Severus !" Dumbledore le fixa du regard. "Juste un dernier conseil. Je vous suggère de commencer par vous excuser à Lorena en premier, et de vous repentir de ce que vous lui aviez fait subir. Ce sera sûrement un bon départ." Devant le regard sombre et perplexe de son Maître des Potions, le vieil homme continua. "Juste une intuition qui me vient comme ça," comme s'il avait lu dans l'esprit de Severus.

Mais que savait-il de sa relation avec Lorena ? Le jeune sorcier était certain qu'Albus Dumbledore avait dû utiliser la Légilimencie sur lui ou quoi que ce soit d'autre pour parler ainsi. Non, c'était impossible, un Occlumens aussi doué que lui aurait perçu l'intrusion dans son esprit. Peut-être que Dumbledore avait eu recours à la Légilimencie sur Lorena la nuit dernière, lorsqu'elle était venu l'informer de sa convocation. Bien entendu, Severus n'avait aucun moyen de savoir que le Directeur avait lu la lettre d'adieu de Lorena. Il pourrait alors lui demander si elle avait parlé au Directeur mais sa fierté lui en fit décider tout autrement. Il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer en train de lui dire qu'il devrait s'excuser et se repentir. Il ne pouvait même pas lui dire qu'il l'aimait !

Il lança au vieux sorcier un de ses regards meurtriers si typiques de lui. Il détestait cela, lorsque Dumbledore lui disait des choses qui lui donnaient l'impression que le vieux était au courant de tout ce qu'il se passait dans le château. Il sortit du bureau du Directeur, ses robes noires de professeur tourbillonnant dans son sillage.

Pourtant, peut-être que les conseils du vieux pourraient s'avérer utiles… Peut-être qu'ils valaient la peine d'être suivis après tout.

_**

* * *

**_

Les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres commencent à se dessiner de manière plus précise. Quant à Severus, ses propres plans pour reconquérir Lorena sont en route. Il était temps. Et pour une fois, Albus ne se mêle pas de la vie d'autrui !

_**Merci de laisser des revues ! Plein de revues ! Cependant, les muses ont encore faim... et j'ai besoin d'encouragements.**_


	109. Pas d'autre chance

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**109 – Pas d'autre chance**

Severus revint à ses appartements, le conseil de Dumbledore résonnant toujours à ses oreilles. S'excuser et se repentir, comme si c'était facile ! Mais une fois devant la porte de ses appartements, il avait décidé que oui, il le ferait. Il avait besoin de renforcer sa relation avec Lorena. C'était là un moyen comme un autre.

Il entra dans ses appartements et trouva la jeune sorcière dans le salon, sur le sofa, un livre dans une main et sa baguette dans l'autre. Il sourit à cette vision. Elle ne perdrait pas une minute pour apprendre quelque chose de nouveau. Elle l'avait cependant entendu arriver, car elle tourna la tête vers lui. "Severus ?"

"Oui," vint la réponse d'un ton égal. Il s'assit sur le sofa avec elle. "Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?"

"Un livre que tu as ici, sur la magie du sang. Il y a une partie intéressante sur les… morsures d'amour." Sa voix avait un ton presque ironique.

Severus savait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il jeta un coup d'œil au côté du cou de la jeune femme, là où il l'avait mordue pour affirmer sa possession d'elle. Peut-être que c'était là une bonne ouverture. "Euh… Lorena… Je…" Il ne savait plus quoi dire – il était conscient de ne pas être vraiment bon à cela.

Elle se leva du sofa. Severus en fit de même et lui attrapa le bras gentiment. "Écoute, Lorena. Je ne sais pas comment le dire parce que… ce n'est pas dans ma nature que de faire ça."

"Faire quoi ? Mordre ta partenaire pendant que tu couches avec elle ?" Il y avait une pointe dans sa voix. Severus savait qu'il devait agir – et vite.

_Vite mais pas stupidement._ Il était prudent.

"Non ! Bon, je sais que je suis un sorcier possessif…" Les mots lui manquèrent alors il eut recours aux gestes. Il s'agenouilla devant elle, les deux mains sur le ventre de la jeune femme, comme s'il voulait le prendre entre ses bras. "Lorena, je m'excuse pour le mal que je t'ai fait subir, à toi et à notre fils." Il posa la tête tout contre son ventre proéminent. "Je suis sincère."

Lorena l'avait entendu murmurer des excuses. Elle en fut cependant surprise. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un homme tel que Severus Rogue s'excuserait. Et à genoux, qui plus est.

"Je t'aime… mon fils," murmura-t-il dans un souffle à peine audible. Cependant, l'ouïe fine de Lorena l'entendit parler. Elle se sentait émue. _Au moins, il aime l'un de nous deux._

Il s'ouvrait un peu, enfin. Elle décida qu'il était en bon chemin et qu'elle devait l'aider – et non le confronter. Elle eut pitié de lui. Elle posa ses deux mains sur la tête de l'homme, lui caressant les cheveux avec douceur. Il fallut plusieurs longues secondes à Severus pour se rendre compte de ce geste.

"Alors tu ne… tu ne me méprises donc pas ?"

Lorena pouvait sentir combien si peu sûr de lui et vulnérable il pouvait être lorsqu'il se lâchait prise. Elle comprit la raison alors pourquoi il ne se laissait jamais aller. Trop dangereux – son insécurité intérieure pourrait lui coûter bien plus que sa fierté. Elle pourrait lui coûter la vie même aussi. Elle le fit se relever. C'était comme si un tout autre homme se tenait à présent devant elle. Il la dominait de toute sa hauteur, les mains toujours sur le ventre de la jeune femme, à le lui caresser doucement.

"Non, Severus, je ne te méprise pas. Comment le pourrais-je ? Je t'aime," fit-elle simplement.

Elle ne pouvait pas lire l'expression que son visage affichait. Un éclat rare brillait dans ses yeux sombres qui la dévoraient du regard : le désir charnel allié à de l'amour, la possessivité mêlée à de l'admiration. Il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas. Pas encore. Alors il laissa ses gestes parler pour lui. Il la pressa tout contre lui, avec délicatesse, la tête de la jeune femme reposant sur sa poitrine, une main lui entourant les épaules, l'autre lui caressant la joue.

"Lorena, tu accepterais de passer toute la journée avec moi à l'Impasse du Tisseur ? On pourrait lire et discuter. Nous serions loin d'ici."

Après tout, ils avaient prévu de le faire le soir précédent. Elle lui donna un tout petit sourire. "Oui, pourquoi pas."

"Je te promets que je ne te ferai aucune avance ou geste déplacé. Nous serons de retour ici dès que tu le souhaiteras."

Elle perçut qu'il voulait sa confiance. Il voulait lui montrer combien elle pouvait lui faire confiance. "Je veux bien essayer, Severus. Essayer de te faire confiance." Elle avait un ton compréhensif, déclarant ainsi qu'elle avait compris ce qu'il voulait. Cependant, sa voix contenait une pointe d'avertissement. Il avait tout intérêt à bien se tenir avec elle. Severus le savait. C'était là sa chance et il était conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas la compromettre. Parce qu'il n'en aurait pas d'autre.

* * *

Ils se rendirent à l'Impasse du Tisseur par Cheminette. Lorena voulait en savoir plus sur le Severus Rogue qui venait de s'agenouiller devant elle, qui s'était comporté raisonnablement bien avec elle la soirée précédente, qui avait promis de se montrer aussi gentil que l'homme qui l'avait aimée dans la caverne l'été dernier. Elle voulait que revienne aussi cet homme-là. Elle était bien consciente qu'aimer un homme et ne pouvoir être ne mesure d'être avec lui, serait une position fort difficile à tenir.

Ils déjeunèrent là, dans la cuisine, comme ils l'avaient fait l'été dernier. Ils passèrent aussi le reste de la journée dans le salon, Severus dans son fauteuil, Lorena sur ses genoux. Ils lurent la plupart du temps, discutèrent un peu. Il ne dévoila pas ce qu'il avait raconté plus tôt à Dumbledore. Il attendrait les instructions du Directeur pour ce faire. Inutile de gâcher une journée aussi charmante non plus.

"Oh, Severus, j'ai quelque chose ici que je dois te rendre," fit Lorena à un moment de leur conversation. Elle enleva l'anneau des Serpents-d'Amour qu'elle portait toujours. "Je crois que ceci t'appartiens." Elle lui tendit l'anneau qu'il prit dans la main.

"Merci, Lorena, d'avoir veillé dessus en mon absence. Je le remettrai sur sa chaîne plus tard. Je le porterai à mon doigt – là où est sa place – pour aujourd'hui," fit-il doucement. Il observa Lorena, il voulait l'embrasser comme un fou mais se ravisa. Il ne voulait pas aller trop vite, au point qu'elle pourrait vouloir revenir à Poudlard maintenant et l'abandonner. A la place, il la tint fermement tout contre lui, le seul geste d'amour qu'il pouvait exprimer.

Ils demeurèrent silencieux après. Severus ne l'embrassa même pas – il se contentait de lui caresser doucement le ventre ou les cheveux ou la joue. Elle fut surprise de constater qu'il n'essayait même pas. Sa télépathie de contact l'informa qu'il se montrait prudent, conscient de marcher sur des œufs avec elle. Il voulait y aller lentement, comme elle l'avait souhaité. _Il veut vraiment que ça marche,_ songea-t-elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger à propos de ses motivations et de ses sentiments. Mais il était égal à lui-même, impassible, même pour une personne douée de perception comme elle. Il avait utilisé l'Occlumencie pour fermer son esprit de manière étanche. Quand baisserait-il sa garde ?

Elle décida de lâcher prise pour le moment. C'était si bon de simplement goûter l'instant présent, blottie dans ses bras, sur ses genoux, son corps chaud d'homme tout contre le sien.

Vers six heures du soir, ils décidèrent de quitter l'Impasse du Tisseur et de revenir à Poudlard par Cheminette. Il la fit sortir de ses quartiers après s'être assuré que personne ne traînait alors dans les corridors, et qui pourrait les repérer.

"Merci, Severus, pour ce charmant week-end de la St. Valentin," fit-elle doucement avant de poser un doux baiser sur sa joue.

Le Maitre des Potions la regarda repartir vers la salle commune de Serpentard. Il était assez content – sauf pour l'interruption de la nuit précédente, à porter au crédit du Seigneur des Ténèbres – car tout s'était très bien passé cette fois.

Severus leva le regard vers une quelconque entité supérieure. Ses yeux sombres étaient emplis d'un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis fort longtemps.

L'espoir.

* * *

A la fin de la semaine, Severus avait terminé les deux tâches que Dumbledore lui avait confiées : la liste des étudiants susceptibles d'être impliqués dans une bataille au côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, car enfants de Mangemorts. Il avait aussi compilé plusieurs suggestions quant aux lieux où accomplir l'horrible rituel de sang sur l'enfant de Lorena.

Le Directeur était ravi du résultat. Il savait combien Severus était digne de confiance et fiable – même s'il était le seul à le croire, du côté de la Lumière. Apparemment, il partageait cette opinion sur le jeune sorcier avec Lord Voldemort.

Albus mit de côté, dans son tiroir secret – lequel contenait ses documents les plus importants, certains d'entre eux concernant l'Ordre du Phénix – la liste établie par Severus.

Il étudia aussi les suggestions pour le lieu du rituel. Après de longues minutes passées à lire, il regarda son espion. "Mon garçon, j'y ai aussi réfléchi de mon côté. Vous avez de bonnes idées mais vous ne suggèrerez qu'un seul endroit à Tom."

"Lequel ?"

"Dites-lui d'accomplir le rituel dans la Cabane Hurlante. Il connaît cet endroit, ce n'est pas très loin d'ici, c'est accessible par différent moyens."

Le regard de charbon de Severus se mit à luire. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement cet endroit. De mauvais souvenirs menaçaient de revenir avec une acuité terrifiante. Il les bannit et se concentra sur l'instant présent. "Oui, je n'y avais pas songé, c'est en effet un endroit acceptable. Je lui en parlerai, Monsieur le Directeur."

"Je sais que vous le ferez, Severus. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à espérer que Tom sera d'accord avec notre suggestion," dit le vieux sorcier dans un sourire. "A présent, nous avons une mission plus urgente qui arrive. La liberté conditionnelle de George Nottingham. Vous m'avez informé qu'il devrait être libéré le 28 Février. Dans environ une semaine, d'après l'ordre de libération que vous m'avez remis."

"Oui, Monsieur le Directeur."

"Bien. Je m'occuperai de lui personnellement. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de vous envoyer chercher cet homme si toute cette opération doit faire l'objet d'une surveillance par des Mangemorts dépêchés par Tom."

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas du tout mentionné cet événement. Pour être honnête, je ne crois pas qu'il en soit même au courant."

"Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. Il pourrait être au courant sans que nous le sachions. Il pourrait prendre action. Par ailleurs, je suis presque certain qu'il est celui qui a tué la grand-mère de Lorena et ses deux enfants. Lui ou bien des personnes placées sous ses ordres. Non, Severus, j'ai d'autres plans pour vous dans cette affaire. Laissez-moi George Nottingham. Je serai assisté de Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"Quels sont vos plans ?"

Albus Dumbledore sembla réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait dire au jeune sorcier. "Très bien. Voici ce qui est prévu. Kingsley et moi, irons chercher George Nottingham. Nous le ramènerons au 12, Square Grimmaurd. De votre côté, vous vous occuperez de Lorena et l'amènerez là-bas aussi, afin qu'elle puisse revoir son père. Nous allons devoir tout lui expliquer et elle sera un atout indispensable pour le convaincre que nous disons la vérité. Cela risque d'être un choc pour lui."

"En effet," fut la seule réponse que fit le Maître des Potions.

"Severus, je ne veux pas que vous lui expliquiez tout ça maintenant. Vous me l'amènerez ici la veille. Nous le ferons ensemble. Si elle vous en parle avant cette date, vous lui direz que je l'en informerai en temps voulu. Rassurez-la." Il jeta un coup d'œil à son Maître des Potions. "Je crois que vous entretenez, elle et vous, une relation étroite à présent."

Les yeux de Severus se fixèrent sur le vieil homme, avec suspicion. Mais au lieu de demander des détails sur comment il pouvait le savoir, et risquer ainsi d'exposer encore plus sa vie sentimentale, le jeune sorcier préféra se contenter d'une réponse minimale. "Certes."

"Bien. Continuez ainsi. Vous me l'amènerez le Vendredi soir." Il observa son Maître des Potions. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, Severus. Tout va bien se passer."

* * *

Du côté des cours, tout se passait bien. Severus était revenu à son attitude revêche, que ce fût en Potions ou en D.C.F.M. – au grand soulagement des étudiants. Il ne s'était pas vengé sur les étudiants parce qu'il se sentait malheureux, comme cela avait été le cas le mois précédent, suite à la rupture de Lorena avec lui.

Il s'était montré encore plus attentionné envers elle pendant les cours de D.C.F.M., gardant à l'esprit l'ordre donné par la Guérisseuse sage-femme de Ste. Mangouste. Aucune magie avancée ne devait être pratiquée par la jeune future mère. Il était attentif tout en gardant ses distances avec elle, afin de ne susciter aucun soupçon.

Sauf pour un étudiant. Drago Malefoy. Le jeune homme avait décidé de garder un œil sur Lorena et son interaction avec son parrain. Severus ne témoignait rien de plus que de la prudence envers une étudiante enceinte, d'un point de vue technique – une étudiante de sa propre Maison qui plus est. Personne ne songea à mal à propos de son comportement. Au contraire. C'était un comportement considéré comme responsable.

Pourtant, Drago connaissait la réalité de la relation entre Lorena et Severus. Il se demanda comment il pourrait faire savoir à son parrain qu'il était au courant. Bon, était-ce là une action judicieuse après tout ? Drago ne souhaitait pas se voir interdire l'accès à son parrain. Il devait réfléchir à un moyen des plus Serpentards de lui faire comprendre qu'il savait. Et qu'il approuvait.

_**

* * *

**_

J'espère avoir fidèlement respecté le personnage de Severus, tout en montrant un côté vulnérable de sa personnalité. Parce que, sincèrement, je pense que c'est ce qu'il est réellement.

_**Drago est toujours égal à lui-même, dans son côté plus ou moins dissimulateur et/ou sournois – mais bon, c'est bien comme ça qu'on l'aime, non ?**_

_**Merci de laisser des revues ! Plein de revues !**_

_**Les muses sont toujours aussi affamées… c'est pas croyable… Je me souviens pas manger autant… MDR Mais les revues sont toujours autant appréciées.**_


	110. Révélations

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**110 – Révélations**

Comme prévu, Lorena fut amenée au bureau de Dumbledore la veille de la libération de son père. Le Directeur lui expliqua le plan pour aller le chercher. Il se rendrait à la prison avec Kingsley Shacklebolt, un autre sorcier de ses amis. En même temps, elle serait emmenée au 12, Square Grimmaurd, à Londres, par Severus, par le Réseau des Cheminettes, pour y accueillir son père. Dumbledore ne se cacha pas qu'il aurait besoin de l'aide de la jeune femme pour convaincre son musicien de père était bien un sorcier.

Le Directeur lui rendit la boîte à couture qui contenait les diverses archives familiales. Elle devrait les apporter au Quartier Général de l'Ordre. Munis de ces instructions, Lorena et Severus quittèrent les lieux par Cheminette – le bureau du Directeur avait été connecté à celui de Severus afin que Lorena n'ait pas à marcher sur toute la distance qui séparait le domaine de Serpentard et le bureau de Dumbledore, surtout en cas d'urgence. Severus avait aussi accepté que l'âtre de son bureau soit connecté à celui du 12, Square Grimmaurd, via le Réseau des Cheminettes, afin que Lorena n'ait pas besoin de se rendre à l'autre bout du château pour accéder à son père plus tard.

* * *

Le lendemain, tôt dans la matinée, Albus Dumbledore et Kingsley Shacklebolt, revêtus d'habits moldus, se rendirent à la prison de Liverpool pour aller chercher le père de Lorena. George Nottingham finit par sortir de la prison, accoutré de vêtements civils – les mêmes que celles qu'il portait quand il avait été arrêté, c'est-à-dire, un costume noir sur une chemise blanche. Il avait été arrêté un chaud soir d'été. Le personnel de la prison avait été assez aimable pour lui donner un manteau épais qui le protègerait des rudesses de l'hiver. Il portait aussi avec lui un petit sac, qui contenait ses maigres effets personnels, ainsi que son fidèle harmonica blues.

Il était dehors depuis moins d'une minutes lorsqu'il vit deux hommes s'approcher de lui. L'un d'eux portait une longue barbe blanche. Malgré les habits moldus, George Nottingham le reconnut immédiatement. Il vint vers lui, un sourire sur le visage.

"Professeur Dumbledore ?"

"Mr Nottingham, ravi de vous voir." Albus le présenta à Kingsley. L'ancien détenu tendit une main vers le Noir pour le saluer. Ils échangèrent une solide poignée de mains.

"Allons-y, Mr Nottingham," fit Albus.

"Où est-ce qu'on va ?"

"D'abord, nous allons prendre le bus qui nous emmènera vers un endroit que je connais à Liverpool. Puis de là, nous pourrons nous rendre à Londres. J'ai une surprise pour vous là-bas."

"Une surprise ?" George Nottingham tenta d'en savoir plus.

"Je ne vous gâcherai pas la fête. Sachez seulement que c'est une agréable surprise," dit le vieux sorcier avec un éclat dans ses yeux bleu acier, qui clignèrent par dessus ses montures en demi-lune.

George Nottingham était intrigué mais il laissa les deux hommes le mener vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche – ce même arrêt qui avait vu Lorena et Severus quand ils se rendaient à la prison et en revenaient.

Albus aurait pu Transplaner avec George Nottingham. Cependant, son plan actuel comportait deux volets. Le premier volet, c'était que Transplaner avec un sorcier adulte non formé, pouvait s'avérer risqué – Albus ne souhaitait pas effrayer l'homme et encore moins risquer une Désartibulation. Le second volet consistait à lui montrer le Liverpool magique, ce qui aiderait ledit sorcier non formé à comprendre qu'il n'en était pas moins un véritable sorcier.

Kingsley, le plus à l'aise des deux en ce qui concernait les transactions avec l'argent moldu, leur acheta trois tickets de bus, avec les pièces que Lorena leur avait données, car elle était certaine que son père n'avait pas une livre sterling vaillante sur lui. Ils descendirent non loin d'un des points d'entrée vers le Liverpool magique, un hôtel. Le lobby menait à un corridor à l'extrémité duquel une porte s'ouvrait sur une rue aussi animée que le Chemin de Traverse du Londres Magique.

George Nottingham se retrouva brutalement exposé au monde magique. Il y avait là toutes sortes de boutiques étranges, qui montraient des trucs tout aussi bizarres derrière leurs vitrines. Les gens étaient habillés selon la mode d'un autre temps – ou d'un autre monde. Pourtant, il était heureux de voir tout cela. Honnêtement, après avoir été enfermé pendant plus de trois ans, il devait reconnaître qu'il aurait été tout aussi perdu dans le monde moldu. Il songea seulement que l'étrangeté qui l'entourait était due à sa propre réclusion. Par ailleurs, il se sentait bien là, même s'il n'aurait pas pu dire pourquoi. Mais tous ces gens, cet endroit, tout cela résonnait étrangement dans son esprit.

Dumbledore les mena devant la boutique d'un fabricant de baguettes. _Ollivander's._ Là, il fut accueilli par un vieil homme.

"Hey, Albus ! Sympa de te revoir ! Tu m'amènes un nouveau client ?"

Le Directeur rit. "Non, pas exactement. J'ai besoin d'utiliser ta Cheminette pour me rendre à Londres. C'est possible ?"

"Oui, bien sûr, ne te gêne pas. Vous trois ?"

"Oui. Autre chose, une fois qu'on sera parti, enlève toute trace de notre destination, tu veux bien ?"

Le fabricant de baguettes fit un clin d'œil et sourit en signe d'accord. "Je vois. Les affaires de l'Ordre. Bonne chance, Albus. Messieurs. Oh, Albus, passe seulement le bonjour à mon frère à Londres, s'il te plaît."

"Ça sera fait, sans problème." Sur ces paroles, le vieux sorcier jeta une poignée de poudre dans l'âtre. Des flammes vertes apparurent. "Kingsley, vous le premier. 12, Square Grimmaurd !"

L'Auror entra dans l'âtre et disparut. George Nottingham ouvrait des yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes. "Maintenant, à votre tour, Mr Nottingham," fit gentiment Albus.

"Quoi ? Vous voulez que je mette le pied dans… un feu ? Vous n'êtes pas un peu malade ? Sûrement. Pas." Il croisa les bras sur la poitrine, avec un air très têtu sur le visage – pas si différemment de sa fille, Albus songea avec amusement.

Les yeux bleu acier le fixèrent. "Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous me faites confiance, je crois."

"Eh bien… oui, mais…"

Dumbledore ne le lui laissa pas le temps d'approfondir sa réponse. Il jeta une autre poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre et poussa l'homme plus jeune dans les flammes vertes tout en criant l'adresse. "Il n'a pas l'habitude des Cheminettes. Au revoir !" Il cria de nouveau l'adresse après avoir jeté une dernière poignée de poudre et disparut à son tour.

* * *

Lorsque George Nottingham reprit ses sens, après le trajet effectué par Cheminette, il se retrouva tiré par deux paires de bras, extirpé de l'âtre où il avait atterri. Il observa les alentours avec suspicion.

Il se trouvait dans une pièce ornée d'un épais tapis vert tendu sur le sol, d'une tapisserie pendue à un mur. Il regarda les deux hommes qui l'avaient aidé à se relever. Il reconnut le Noir, Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Vous êtes en sécurité, Mr Nottingham, ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous vous promettons de tout vous expliquer sous peu." Sa voix profonde possédait une indéniable qualité de confiance.

George Nottingham le fixa en premier, puis son regard se tourna vers l'autre homme qui lui tenait toujours le bras pour le maintenir stable. Un homme plus jeune, avec des cheveux lui tombant sur les épaules, légèrement bouclés et noirs, des yeux bleus, et dont les traits étaient recouverts d'une barbe. Un visage qui avait dû connaître bien des épreuves car il était marqué. L'homme lui sourit. "Bienvenue dans ma demeure, monsieur." Il le relâcha et lui tendit la main. "Je m'appelle Sirius Black."

George Nottingham serra la main avec l'autre homme plus jeune et se présenta aussi. Un son se fit entendre derrière eux – Dumbledore sortait de l'âtre à son tour.

"C'est quoi, ça ?" demanda George Nottingham dès qu'il reconnut le Directeur. "Si c'est là votre idée de plaisanterie, je ne la trouve pas particulièrement drôle, Professeur Dumbledore !"

Le vieux sorcier sourit. "Non, ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, Mr Nottingham. Oh, voici Sirius Black."

"Nous nous sommes déjà présentés, Albus," fit le plus jeune sorcier.

"Bien. Ah, oui, je vous ai parlé d'une surprise. Je suis certain que vous allez l'aimer, celle-ci," dit Albus devant l'air renfrogné de l'ancien détenu. "Par ici, s'il vous plaît."

Les quatre hommes sortirent de la pièce et entrèrent dans une autre, située en face. Une longue table y occupait la plupart de l'espace. C'était une salle à manger mais l'Ordre en avait fait sa salle de réunion. Severus était là, à veiller sur elle – une jeune femme qui était assise sur une chaise à la table. George Nottingham regarda la femme et un sursaut s'échappa de ses lèvres.

"Lorena !"

La femme tourna la tête vers la voix de son père. Elle eut un large sourire. "Papa !" fit-elle tout en se levant. George Nottingham alla vers elle, sans même remarquer qu'un homme se tenait non loin de là.

"Oh, ma fille, c'est si bon de te tenir dans les bras !" Sa voix se perdit sous le coup de l'émotion. Il la serra tout contre lui. Puis soudain, il la repoussa à bout de bras, ses mains toujours posées sur la taille de la femme. Son visage affichait un air de colère. "C'est quoi… ça ?" gronda-t-il.

Instinctivement, Lorena baissa le visage, comme une petite fille qui aurait été prise en flagrant délit, les deux mains dans le pot de confiture. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait dire, elle pouvait sentir ses mains sur sa taille distendue.

George Nottingham était fidèle à sa véritable personnalité. Il se mettait rapidement en rogne. "Professeur Dumbledore ! Qu'est-il arrivé à ma fille ?" dit-il en se tournant vers le Directeur.

"Nous pouvons vous expliquer cela, Mr Nottingham. Nous le ferons."

"Qui est le bâtard qui lui a fait ça ? Où est-il ?" Un regard meurtrier brillait dans ses yeux et sa voix était bien celle d'un homme en colère.

"Papa, tu devrais écouter le Prof…"

"Toi, je ne veux pas t'entendre ! C'est une histoire entre hommes !"

Albus jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Severus qui demeura impassible, comme à son habitude. "Écoutez, Mr Nottingham, si vous pouviez juste vous asseoir…"

"Vous me demandez de _juste_ m'asseoir ? Une ordure de bâtard a engrossé ma fille et vous voulez que _juste_ je m'assoies ?"

"Papa, s'il te plaît…"

"Toi, boucle-la ! Une fois que j'en aurai fini avec le gars qui a… qui t'a fait ça, tu entendras parler de moi ! Je peux te le promettre !"

"Mais Papa…"

"SILENCE !" aboya-t-il, au point que Severus se tenait prêt à interférer entre les deux Nottingham qui se disputaient.

George Nottingham se tourna vers le Directeur. "Vous avez fait allusion à une surprise. Vous parlez d'une agréable surprise. En effet ! J'ai confié _ma_ fille à _vos_ bons soins et maintenant, elle est enceinte ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans votre école ? C'est une école ou bien un bordel ?"

"PAPA !" s'exclama Lorena, choquée. "Je ne suis pas ce que tu viens de supposer ! Tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça de Poudlard !"

"Je parlerai comme j'en ai envie ! Ne me fais pas la leçon, tu veux ?" fit-il furieux. "Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois que ta mère pensera de tout ça ? De _moi_ ? Elle t'a confiée, _toi_, à _moi_, sur son lit de mort, et maintenant, voilà le travail ! Inutile de dire que je ne suis pas très fier de toi, Lorena Lady Nottingham ! Eh bien, je me demande si tu mérites encore d'être appelée une _Lady_, une _dame_, après ça !"

Lorena était mortifiée. Elle pâlit. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que ses retrouvailles avec son père tourneraient ainsi au vinaigre. Bien que ce ne fût pas tout à fait inattendu, elle avait espéré qu'il n'aurait pas non plus remarqué. Du moins pas si rapidement. Elle baissa le regard afin que personne ne put voir les larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler de ses yeux. Severus le vit bien cependant.

"Papa, nous pouvons t'expliquer…" protesta-t-elle faiblement.

"Je t'avais bien dit que je ne voulais pas qu'un truc pareil arrive ! Je t'avais avertie contre les garçons ! Ainsi que ta grand-mère d'ailleurs ! Elle aura ma peau, et ta mère aussi !" lui cria-t-il dessus. "Je ne veux pas entendre de quelconques explications de la part d'une fille qui se trouve être _ma fille_ et qui s'est comportée comme n'importe quelle… traînée qui tapine dans la rue !"

C'en fut trop pour Severus. Avant que quiconque présent puisse réagir, il sauta devant l'homme, baguette en main, la pointe pressant tout contre la gorge de son adversaire. "Ne redites plus jamais qu'une de mes étudiantes est une « traînée qui tapine dans la rue », monsieur. Mlle Nottingham est l'une de _mes_ étudiantes – l'une de _nos_ plus brillantes étudiantes. Ne. Redites. Plus. Jamais. Ça," gronda-t-il, son regard sombre se faisant menaçant.

"Severus…" fit doucement Dumbledore. "Faites attention."

George Nottingham avait été surpris. Il fixait à présent l'homme grand et tout revêtu de noir qui le tenait à bout portant de sa baguette. Un regard féroce, qui n'avait d'égal que le sien, le transperçait, droit dans les yeux. Le père continuait à fixer le Mage Noir avec une posture presque arrogante. Severus pouvait lire dans l'esprit de l'homme, par la Légilimencie, que celui-ci n'avait pas du tout peur. Cependant, George Nottingham semblait instinctivement savoir ce qu'une baguette pouvait faire.

"Personne ne calomnie impunément ma Maison, monsieur. Ne redites plus jamais une chose pareille à propos de Mlle Nottingham. C'est une personne décente, une sorcière courageuse et intelligente. Elle mérite tout notre respect – ainsi que le vôtre. Ne l'oubliez jamais ou je vous promets que vous le regretterez, en dépit du fait que vous êtes son père," gronda Severus d'une manière des plus menaçante.

"Professeur, je vous en prie," dit doucement Lorena. Puis elle s'adressa à son père en Fourchelang : _"Il pense réellement ce qu'il dit. Il peut te tuer avec sa baguette. Laisse tomber."_

George Nottingham répliqua aussi en Fourchelang : _"Tu me demandes de laisser tomber. Très bien. Mais sache que je ne suis pas impressionné par une baguette !"_

"_Tu ne parlerais pas ainsi si tu savais réellement ce que peut faire une baguette entre les mains d'un puissant sorcier. Le Professeur est un puissant sorcier. Laisse tomber."_

Les autres présents furent surpris d'entendre le Fourchelang être parlé. Sirius Black roulait des yeux entre Dumbledore et Shacklebolt, en une demande muette d'explications.

"Severus, s'il vous plaît," demanda Albus un peu plus fermement cette fois. "Baissez votre baguette."

Lorena eut la confirmation de ce qu'elle suspectait – son père était tenu à bout portant de baguette. Une baguette qui appartenait à un puissant Mage Noir tel que Severus Rogue. "Je vous en prie, Professeur," plaida-t-elle.

Severus entendit sa supplique. Il baissa sa baguette, ses yeux sombres toujours fixés sur George Nottingham, le gratifiant de l'un de ses regards meurtriers pour lequel il était célèbre.

"Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes pour me menacer ainsi ? Sachez que je n'apprécie pas trop ces manières, et même pas du tout !" demanda George Nottingham à l'homme grand qui l'avait menacé, un ton de défi dans la voix.

Albus décida de reprendre la main. "Mr Nottingham, voici notre enseignant en Potions, le Professeur Severus Rogue. Il est aussi le Directeur de la Maison Serpentard, à laquelle appartient votre fille. En tant que tel, il suit de très près sa formation magique."

George Nottingham jaugea l'homme plus jeune qui se tenait devant lui. "Il me semble que j'ai déjà entendu votre nom. Oui, c'est ça, vous êtes le professeur qui avait accompagné ma fille afin qu'elle puisse venir voir son vieux père dans sa taule, à Noël dernier."

"Très juste. Je suis responsable d'elle," répliqua Severus laconiquement, bien que ses paroles auraient pu être interprétées d'une toute autre manière. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune femme. "Venez vous asseoir, Mlle Nottingham," fit-il doucement, en l'attirant gentiment vers sa chaise. Lorena le laissa faire.

Albus profita de l'occasion pour poser une main ferme sur l'épaule de George Nottingham et l'obligea à s'asseoir à la table, en face de sa fille. L'homme était toujours furieux.

"Mr Nottingham, si cela peut vous rassurer, sachez que votre fille ne restera pas célibataire. L'homme qui l'a mise enceinte a promis de l'épouser."

George Nottingham ricana. "Ha ! Des promesse… On sait tous ce qu'elles valent – ce ne sont rien que des paroles en l'air. L'homme fera de son mieux et après, il rampera dans son trou. Est-ce que vous avez pris en compte que ma fille est aveugle ? Qu'elle n'a même pas fini ses études ? Qui s'occupera de son bébé quand elle sera en classe ?"

C'étaient là des questions certes tout à fait légitimes. "Nous y avons déjà réfléchi. Votre fille poursuivra ses études à Poudlard. Des dispositions seront prises, matériellement parlant, pour qu'elle puisse continuer sa formation et obtenir son diplôme. De plus, elle ne sera pas seule pour élever son enfant. Le père a juré qu'il l'épouserait. Les Serments dans notre monde sont une affaire sérieuse, pas seulement des « paroles en l'air », comme vous l'avez dit." Dumbledore ne souhaitait pas révéler qu'un Serment Inviolable avait été prêté – moins de gens savaient, le mieux c'était pour tous.

Cette explication sembla calmer le père de la jeune femme. "Eh bien, j'espère qu'elle sera heureuse avec lui sinon. Commencer une vie de couple avec un tel serment n'est pas une garantie pour le bonheur conjugal. Je sais de quoi je parle : j'ai été marié avec bonheur pendant 10 ans ! Sans recourir à un tel serment ! Bien que j'aurais donné ma vie pour sauver celle de la mère de Lorena," conclut-il avec tristesse. L'ombre du chagrin passa rapidement sur ses traits.

Le Directeur l'invita à s'asseoir. Il s'assit lui-même en bout de table, entre le père et la fille, ordonnant silencieusement à Kingsley de s'asseoir à côté du père pour prévenir tout futur éclat. George Nottingham était un sorcier après tout. Un sorcier adulte, non formé, pouvait avoir un accès de magie. Severus s'assit à côté de Lorena tout en gardant ses distances avec elle. D'un regard, Dumbledore lui donna l'ordre muet de protéger la jeune femme d'un tel accès incontrôlé. Sirius se tenait aux côtés du Directeur, à côté de George Nottingham, prêt à l'action si nécessaire.

"A présent, je crois que nous pouvons commencer à vous expliquer tout ceci, Mr Nottingham. Malheureusement, comme tout est lié ensemble, nous ne commencerons pas par la question de la grossesse de votre fille."

"Est-ce que vous réalisez que je pourrais porter plainte contre vous et votre école ?" cracha George Nottingham. "Pour ce qui est arrivé à ma fille ? Elle n'est qu'une enfant ! Promesse de mariage ou pas ! De plus, elle est trop jeune pour se marier et devenir mère ! Et en plus, elle est aveugle !"

Lorena se sentait suffisamment mieux pour répondre à son père. "Le Professeur Dumbledore t'a aidé à sortir de prison, Papa ! Le moins que tu pourrais faire serait de ne pas insulter son école ! Laquelle se trouve être aussi _mon_ école et _ma_ maison !" Elle pressa les lèvres. "Pour ton information, je ne suis plus une enfant. Je suis majeure. Tu ne peux plus porter plainte pour moi, je suis une adulte ! Je suis la seule à pouvoir le faire désormais." Elle s'arrêta. "Et je ne le ferai pas ! J'étais parfaitement consentante !"

George Nottingham se leva pour atteindre sa fille. Kingsley et Sirius le retinrent fermement pour le faire rasseoir dans sa chaise.

"Ça suffit, Mr Nottingham," fit Dumbledore d'un ton professoral. "Je viens de jeter un sort de silence sur votre personne, qui vous privera temporairement de la parole, le temps pour vous d'écouter ce que nous avons à dire sans nous interrompre. Je suis désolé mais cela est nécessaire." Son ton était ferme, réaliste, son regard bleu acier avait perdu son éclat rieur habituel. Il était le patron, un homme accoutumé à exercer l'autorité. "Ne m'obligez pas à recourir à au Sortilège de Pétrification sur vous non plus."

George Nottingham tenta de parler mais sa bouche ouverte ne laissa sortir aucun son. Le vieillard était sérieux. Il ne connaissait pas ce sortilège mais le nom en était suffisamment explicite pour lui donner une idée de ses effets. "Maintenant, prêtez attention. Beaucoup de choses qui seront dites ici seront un choc pour vous, mais nous vous jurons qu'elles sont toutes vraies. Vous nous avez fait confiance pour vous sortir de prison, comme l'a dit votre fille. Vous devez nous faire confiance pour ce que nous allons dire maintenant."

Un lourd silence s'installa autour de la table. "Severus, passez-moi la boîte, s'il vous plaît," demanda le Directeur.

Le jeune sorcier déplaça une boîte vers Albus. "Lorena, ouvrez-la," ordonna le Directeur.

"_J'ai été fermée au commencement, je m'ouvrirai au terme. Une voix que tu as aimée m'a fermée. Seule une voix qu'elle a aimée peut m'ouvrir_," récita la jeune femme. Le couvercle de la boîte s'ouvrit. Lorena avait appris la formule par cœur pour éviter d'avoir à utiliser sa baguette pour lire le message toujours scotché sur le couvercle.

Albus Dumbledore prit la lettre écrite par Cassiope Gaunt. "Mr Nottingham, cette boîte a été découverte dans la maison de votre mère. Lorena l'a trouvée dans son armoire, dans sa propre chambre. Veuillez lire ces documents attentivement." Albus prit la lettre que Cassiope Gaunt avait laissé à sa petite-fille. "Bien que cette lettre ait été adressée à votre fille, Lorena ici présente pense que vous devriez la lire en premier."

George Nottingham prit la lettre et la lut. Il était plutôt mauvais à cacher ses émotions. Kingsley, assis juste à côté de lui, pouvait voir que ses yeux s'embuaient au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Le père parvint à retenir ses larmes. Il posa la lettre sur la table, avant de passer une main sur son visage, en exhalant un profond soupir.

Albus leva le sort de silence, sentant que l'homme voulait dire quelque chose. "Ça ne m'étonne pas. J'ai toujours soupçonné que ma mère était une… une sorcière," fit-il simplement. "Surtout après que vous soyez venu chez nous pour nous informer que notre petite Lorena en était une, Professeur Dumbledore."

_C'est un bon début,_ songea le vieux sorcier. _Au moins, il accepte ça._

Il la relut, plus rapidement cette fois. "Qu'est-ce que ma mère voulait dire quand elle écrit « que d'autres personnes en avaient décidé autrement » ?"

Albus s'attendait à cette question. "Cela fait aussi partie de l'histoire. Cela vous sera expliqué. J'ai bien dit « expliqué », pas « répondu », car nous n'en sommes pas sûrs nous-mêmes."

George Nottingham trouvait que le Directeur faisait toujours des secrets.

"Lorena, je te l'ai dit, et ma mère te l'a aussi écrit, de ne pas courir après ta parenté Gaunt." Il avait l'air en colère mais… effrayé aussi. Albus et Severus échangèrent un regard. Ils se rappelaient ce que Lorena leur avait dit, que son père avait peur. "Pourquoi l'as-tu quand même fait ?"

La jeune sorcière fit un geste de la main pour indiquer qu'elle répondrait. "Je ne suis pas allé courir après ma… _notre_ parenté Gaunt. C'est juste que nous ne pouvons pas nous défiler de nous-mêmes à jamais. Je ne peux pas me défiler de moi-même à jamais. Je ne peux pas me mentir à moi-même à jamais." Elle prit une inspiration. "Ne t'inquiète pas, Papa. Nos parents Gaunt sont tous morts maintenant. Sauf un. Mais je ne crois pas que tu souhaiterais le rencontrer. Moi, pour sûr, je ne le souhaite pas." Contrairement à son père, sa voix était calme, elle ne semblait pas du tout effrayée.

Severus et Albus échangèrent un autre regard. Tom Riddle Jr. Lord Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Ce qui veut dire que tu l'as déjà rencontré ? N'est-ce pas ?"

La ruse Serpentarde de Lorena entra en action. "Non, je ne l'ai pas rencontré," mentit-elle. Bon, ce n'était pas exactement un mensonge. Elle n'avait pas rencontré son lointain cousin. Elle s'était seulement vue imposé des relations sexuelles par un psychopathe. Pas exactement son idée d'une réunion de famille. De plus, elle n'était pas sûre si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été alors au courant de leur relation familiale.

Albus lui tendit les certificats de mariage. George Nottingham eut beaucoup de mal à contenir son émotion lorsqu'il lut celui qui concernait son union avec sa femme. "Oh, Fiona…" laissa-t-il échapper dans un murmure à peine audible. Lorena l'entendit et elle ressentit de la compassion pour son père.

Albus lui donna quelque chose. Une enveloppe portant le sceau de Poudlard. "Je crois que ceci vous était adressé."

L'homme la prit. Il fut surpris de lire son nom en entier dessus. Elle paraissait ancienne. L'adresse de la maison de ses parents était écrite dessus.

"Ouvrez-là," l'encouragea Albus d'un sourire. "C'est pour vous."

Incertain, George Nottingham ouvrit la lettre et la lut. C'était l'invitation à intégrer Poudlard. Il regarda la date. Juillet 1960. Rapidement, ses yeux reflétèrent d'abord la surprise, puis le doute, suivi enfin de l'émerveillement. "Lorena avait reçu la même lettre, je me souviens. Est-ce que ça veut dire que… que je suis…"

"Oui, Mr Nottingham. Vous êtes aussi un sorcier. Tout comme votre fille. Tout comme votre mère. Tout comme nous tous ici."

L'incrédulité apparut sur ses traits. "Mais c'est impossible ! Je veux dire… vous pouvez tous faire des trucs avec votre…" Son index désigna la baguette d'ébène qui était posée sur la table, mais toujours enserrée dans la main de Severus.

"Certains sorciers peuvent faire de la magie sans leur baguette, vous savez," fit Dumbledore. "Lorena, montrez à votre père."

La main de la jeune femme exécuta un mouvement gracieux dans l'air. Un feu démarra dans l'âtre non loin de là.

"Vous voyez ? C'est seulement une question de formation. Mais vous l'avez aussi en vous. C'est juste que vous n'avez jamais eu la possibilité d'éduquer ce potentiel."

George Nottingham ricana. "Ne me charriez pas, Professeur Dumbledore. Je n'ai aucune magie en moi, du tout."

"Permettez-moi d'avoir un avis différent, Mr Nottingham. Vous avez été capable de voyager par les Cheminettes. Vous avez été capable de voir cette maison, qui n'est réelle que pour des êtres magiques tels que nous. Cette lettre d'invitation est envoyée à tous les enfants nés en Grande-Bretagne avec des capacités magiques."

"Eh bien, en fait, ma mère n'utilisait jamais la magie à la maison, devant nous, mon frère et ma sœur, ou moi, ou mon père. Je ne suis même pas certain si mon père était au courant de ce talent qu'elle avait."

"Alors, comment cela se fait-il que vous puissiez parler Fourchelang ?" demanda Albus. C'était une question rhétorique.

"Fourchelang ? C'est quoi, ça ?"

"Vous avez échangé quelques mots avec votre fille dans cette langue, il y a quelques minutes auparavant."

"Oh, le langage des créatures ? C'est ma mère qui m'a appris. Puis elle l'a appris à Lorena aussi quand elle a remarqué que ma gosse pouvait le parler avec moi."

"Le Fourchelang est une aptitude magique, et qui plus est, rare. En fait, c'est une caractéristique génétique qui se transmet d'un parent vers ses enfants. Elle est rare car elle n'appartient qu'à une seule famille magique en Grande-Bretagne. Personne d'autre n'en est doté."

Le visage de George Nottingham reflétait à présent la perplexité la plus extrême.

"Votre mère ne vous l'a jamais dit mais la magie est un gène dominant. Par conséquent, tous les enfants qui ont au moins un parent magique – ce qui est votre cas – possèdent le gène en question. Quant au Fourchelang, seule les membres de la famille Gaunt en sont les locuteurs d'origine – que nous appelons Fourche langues aussi. C'est pourquoi votre mère, votre fille, et bien entendu, vous-même, peuvent s'exprimer dans cette langue. Votre mère est à présent décédée mais je vous jure que c'est la vérité."

"Et qu'en est-il de cet autre membre de la famille dont a parlé Lorena plus tôt ? Il connaît cette langue aussi ?"

Albus le fixa. L'homme suivait certes bien. "Oui, il la connaît."

"Bon, d'accord, je suis capable de parler cette langue mais honnêtement, c'est probablement là toute la magie que je peux faire."

"Je ne suis pas d'accord, Papa," fit cette fois Lorena. "Il y a d'autres façons de pratiquer la magie. Écoute, Papa, est-ce que tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi tu pouvais apprendre la musique et maîtriser tous ces instruments aussi rapidement ? Sans pratiquement prendre de cours ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? La musique n'a rien à voir avec la magie !"

"Là encore, permettez-moi d'avoir un avis différent," fit Albus. "La musique est l'une des magies les plus puissantes qui soit." Il sourit à l'homme plus jeune. "Votre mère a fait preuve de sagesse en canalisant votre magie non éduquée dans une activité qu'elle estimait moins dangereuse pour le dernier fils qui lui restait. Lorena nous a déjà prouvé que la musique avait tout à voir avec la magie."

George Nottingham observa sa fille, une expression pensive dans les yeux. "C'est vrai que je peux apprendre la musique très vite. Mettez-moi un instrument dans les mains, montrez-moi quelques mouvements et autres trucs, et c'est parti." Il sortit son harmonica blues de sa poche et le posa sur la table pour que tous puissent le voir. "Vous voyez ça ? C'est Lorena qui me l'avait offert pour que je puisse avoir toujours quelque chose à jouer quand j'étais en taule. C'est petit, mais pas facile à apprendre. Je suis parvenu à le maîtriser en deux mois à peu près. Sans me faire égorger dans ma cellule par les autres détenus parce que le son en aurait été trop horrible. Ils m'ont tous dit que je pouvais jouer aussi bien que…" Il réalisa que les sorciers devant lui n'avaient sans doute jamais entendu parler des célèbres joueurs d'harmonica blues. "Ah, sans importance."

Il demeura silencieux pendant de longues secondes. "Pourtant, je ne crois pas que ce soit suffisant pour faire de moi un… un sorcier."

"Les gens disent de toi que tu es un magicien pour tout ce qui concerne la musique," insista Lorena. "Je pense qu'il y a du vrai là-dedans. Tu n'es jamais allé au conservatoire. Tu as seulement appris les bases avec ce vieil homme qui habitait dans notre quartier et qui avait été musicien de jazz dans un orchestre. Il t'a montré quelques ficelles et tu as fait rapidement des progrès formidables. Tout seul. Comment est-ce que tu expliques ça, sinon par… un don ? Même Mozart avait appris la musique et s'était formé pendant des années et ce, dès son plus jeune âge."

"Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille ? Tu n'étais même pas née !" railla George Nottingham, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

"A moins que tu souhaites faire passer ta mère pour une menteuse, Papa, pas de problème. Mais je me souviens parfaitement ce qu'elle m'avait dit à ton sujet. Je crois qu'elle était une source fiable d'information, en ce qui te concerne."

"C'est ma propre mère qui t'avait dit tout ça ?" Il soupira profondément. "On n'est jamais mieux trahi que par les membres de sa propre famille," fit-il tout en joignant les deux mains en prière, les yeux roulant vers le ciel dans une indignation feinte.

Lorena sourit. "Je suis sûre que tu l'a déjà sentie, cette atmosphère magique que tu peux tisser pendant un concert, que ce soit dans un grand auditorium ou un petit club de blues. Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Tu connais ce sentiment dont je parle parce que toi et moi, nous l'avons déjà ressenti, ce que c'est que d'avoir la magie au bout de nos doigts, qui court sur nos instruments, qui enchante la foule, qui ensorcèle le public, qui séduit leurs oreilles, et quand c'est toute la baraque qui danse et crie, tu sais bien que, quelque part, c'est ta magie qui a été transmise à tous ces gens qui t'écoutent."

Elle avait ses yeux gris pâle et vides fixés dans la direction d'où provenait la voix de son père. George Nottingham la regarda attentivement. Sa petite gamine avait raison. Elle était une adulte, plus une enfant. Une adulte qui disait la vérité sur les émotions transmise à un auditoire. Il regarda ses mains comme si elles pouvaient lui confirmer qu'il était certes bien un être magique.

"Je me souviens d'une fois…" commença-t-il doucement. "J'avais joué un long solo sur ma guitare électrique, un superbe riff, quand soudain, des étincelles ont jailli du bout de mes doigts. J'étais surpris mais pas effrayé. Au contraire, je m'étais senti si bien, tellement bien alors, c'était génial. Bon, d'accord, j'avais peut-être quelques bières en trop dans le gosier mais… non, j'étais pas défoncé. J'ai continué à jouer, mes potes croyaient que j'avais un problème avec l'électricité statique ou je ne sais quoi. J'ai continué à jouer, c'était là un des meilleurs souvenirs que j'ai jamais eu pendant un concert. Un sentiment profond de joie avait submergé mon âme. J'aurais pu jouer comme ça toute la nuit – enfin, c'est ce qu'on a fait. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où pouvaient venir ces étincelles. J'ai vérifié le matériel plus tard mais n'ai rien trouvé. Mais c'est vrai, ça arrivé de temps à autre." Il soupira. "Je n'en ai jamais parlé à ma mère. Peut-être qu'elle aurait été contente de le savoir après tout."

Dumbledore eut un sourire pour l'homme. "Donc, vous acceptez désormais que vous êtes un sorcier ?"

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure – dans un geste pas si différent de celui de Lorena. "Oui, je l'accepte."

"Bien. Maintenant que vous l'avez accepté, vous serez en mesure de comprendre tout le reste de cette histoire." Albus Dumbledore soupira intérieurement. Ce qui allait suivre n'était certes pas la partie la plus réjouissante.

_**

* * *

**_

Le père de Lorena semble être du genre un peu possessif lui aussi. J'espère que la dispute entre le père et sa fille est ressorti assez plausible. Je les avais entendu s'engueuler ainsi dans ma tête…

_**Tous ceux par ici qui sont des petits génies et des artistes en dessin et photomontage en tout genre, ne vous gênez pas d'utiliser mon travail pour stimuler votre imagination – je souhaite seulement que vous me donniez le lien qui y mène afin que je puisse y admirer vos œuvres et y laisser une revue.**_

_**Merci de laisser des revues ! Plein de revues ! Les muses adorent, vous le savez bien. Au passage, je signale, à toutes fins utiles, qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir un compte sur ce site pour laisser une revue (j'ai fait exprès). Donc vous n'avez même pas cette excuse !**_


	111. La couleur du sang

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**111**** – La couleur du sang**

George Nottingham était bouleversé. Littéralement. Ses yeux reflétaient l'étonnement le plus total. Toute cette histoire était incroyable. En même temps, il savait qu'il venait d'entendre la vérité. Franchement, qui aurait pu inventer une histoire aussi inouïe pour justifier la grossesse de sa fille ? Dans le fond de son cœur, il savait que cette histoire de rituel de virginité était vraie. Plus que tout, que Lorena et lui étaient en danger.

"Et vous avez dit que quelqu'un de… du Côté de la Lumière a couché avec ma fille pour lui éviter d'être… mêlée à un rituel de virginité impliquant de la Magie Noire avec ce type, ce Voldemort ?"

Severus grimaça lorsqu'il entendit le nom de son Maître. Sous la table, il agrippa son avant-bras gauche. Son visage ne montra rien de sa douleur. Cependant, son geste n'échappa pas à l'attention soutenue de Kingsley, de Sirius et d'Albus.

"Oui, Mr Nottingham," répondit Albus. Les autres avaient laissé le vieux sorcier expliquer toute l'histoire. Il pouvait parfois s'avérer payant de se taire – surtout ne face d'un sorcier adulte non formé et aussi nerveux que George Nottingham.

"Ah, appelez-moi George," finit-il par dire. "Je pourrais savoir qui c'est ?"

Cette fois, Albus se tourna vers Lorena. "Je vous laisse décider si vous souhaitez répondre, Lorena."

La jeune sorcière secoua la tête. "Non, je ne le dirai pas. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux pour quiconque présent de connaître l'identité du père de mon enfant." Elle ne dirait rien sur le rituel de sacrifice qui impliquait un enfant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait engendré. Dumbledore avait mis ce détail de côté et Lorena s'était contentée de suivre cette direction qu'il avait donnée. "Je suis désolée, Papa, mais je ne dirai rien. Pour ta propre sécurité."

George Nottingham lança un regard mauvais à sa fille. Soudain, sa magie, très probablement contenue depuis trop de temps, se mit à craquer autour de lui avant d'éclater. Kingsley et Sirius se tenaient sur leurs gardes. La main de Severus agrippait sa baguette encore plus fort. Toutes les lumières s'éteignirent dans la salle à manger. Même le feu dans l'âtre mourut. Lorena sentit la magie de Severus l'envelopper d'un bouclier protecteur.

"Vous voyez, vous l'avez fait !" s'exclama Albus après avoir rallumé les lumières dans la salle.

George Nottingham était sidéré – et effrayé. "J'ai fait… ça ?"

Sirius posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. "Oui, c'est vous. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous avons tous ce genre d'éclat un jour ou l'autre. C'est de la magie incontrôlée. Mais vous pouvez toujours apprendre à la maîtriser. Il n'est jamais trop tard."

George Nottingham lui jeta un coup d'œil Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le Mage Noir assis en face de lui, à côté de sa fille, dans une posture très protectrice. Une pensée fugace lui traversa l'esprit. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce Severus Rogue était comme lui, quelque part. Prompt à réagir, très déterminé. Protecteur, très protecteur.

Severus lut tout ceci dans les yeux de l'homme. Il baissa sa baguette et annula le sortilège de protection qu'il avait jeté sur la jeune sorcière assise à ses côtés.

"Donc, vous voulez dire que ma fille est en danger. Ainsi que moi."

"Elle est en sécurité aussi longtemps qu'elle demeure ici ou à Poudlard. Vous êtes en sécurité aussi longtemps que vous resterez ici."

"Certes, mais comment je fais pour ma liberté conditionnelle ? Je dois rencontrer l'officier en charge de mon dossier Lundi prochain ! Je ne retournerai certainement pas dans ce trou à rat de prison, tout ça parce que j'ai manqué de remplir les conditions de cette remise en liberté !"

"Kingsley ou quelqu'un d'autre de l'Ordre ira avec vous afin que rien ne puisse vous arriver. En aucune circonstances, vous ne sortirez seul. Cependant, vous ne serez pas seul ici." Il tapota son bras amicalement. "Sirius habite ici aussi. Il est un peu dans votre cas, un prisonnier. Il doit rester ici pour sa propre sécurité aussi."

Cette fois, George Nottingham prêta plus d'attention au jeune sorcier assis à sa droite. "Que voulez-vous dire ?"

"Sirius ici présent a été condamné par notre système judiciaire pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis. Il s'est évadé de la prison des sorciers. Cette maison est la sienne et comme elle est incartable, on ne peut par conséquent pas le retrouver. Même notre police ne peut lui mettre la main dessus."

"Un crime que vous n'avez pas commis ? Mince alors…"

"J'ai été condamné pour le meurtre de plusieurs personnes à la fois. J'ai passé douze années en prison. Douze longues années ! A Azkaban !"

"Azkaban ?"

"Notre prison. La prison des sorciers. Un endroit terrible que même les moldus ne peuvent s'imaginer," expliqua Dumbledore. "Ainsi, vous aurez de la compagnie ici. Une grande maison, un lit confortable, des gens à rencontrer et à connaître, autant à manger que vous le souhaitez."

"Enfin, ça reste toujours une cage dorée," commenta George Nottingham avec sarcasme. "Quand je pense que j'étais sur le point d'avoir un boulot dans la musique !"

"Papa, tu dois comprendre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est sérieux," dit sa fille. "Je te supplie de rester ici. Ici, tu es en sécurité. Tu es avec nous. Souviens-toi de ce qu'il est arrivé à ton frère, à ta sœur et à ta mère." Ses yeux semblaient étinceler sous le coup d'une idée. Une brillante idée. "Professeur Dumbledore, pourrais-je suggérer un arrangement qui pourrait garder mon père occupé ici ?" Elle avait suivi une intuition suite aux dernières paroles de son père.

"Où voulez-vous en venir, Lorena ?"

"Puis-je suggérer que mon père apporte ses instruments ici… pour les avoir avec lui ? De la sorte, sa magie et son esprit seraient bien occupés, et d'une manière qu'il affectionne tout particulièrement."

Albus sembla peser cette suggestion. "En effet. Qu'en pensez-vous, Mr Nottingham ? Accepteriez-vous de rester ici, dans les conditions que je vous ai posées pour votre sécurité, si vous avez votre musique avec vous ?"

George Nottingham regarda sa fille. Ses yeux brillèrent de gratitude pour elle, bien que son regard fût totalement perdu pour elle. Mais pas pour Severus. "D'accord ?" dit-il tout en tendant la main vers Dumbledore. Le Directeur la prit et les deux hommes échangèrent une solide poignée de main.

"Très bien, pour résumer, George, nous trouverons un moyen de vous apporter vos instruments ici. En échange, vous devrez jurer sur la vie de votre fille que vous obéirez n'importe quel ordre que je pourrais vous donner – pour votre sécurité en premier, et celle de votre fille en second. C'est bien d'accord ?"

"Oui, oui, bien sûr que je suis d'accord !"

"Bien. Nous arrangerons tout ça plus tard. D'autres questions ?"

"Oui," fit George Nottingham. "Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment des gens puissent être aussi obsédés sur qui est magique et qui ne l'est pas. Je veux dire, je suis conscient que nous avons le même type de préjugés dans notre monde – enfin, le monde moldu – en termes de race et de couleur et je ne sais quoi d'autre. Personnellement, je me moque de faire de la musique avec des Noirs ou des Blancs, aussi longtemps qu'ils sont _bons_. Je m'en moque !"

Kingsley eut un regard amusé pour lui. "Tout le monde ne partage pas votre opinion, Mr Nottingham. Même dans le monde moldu."

George Nottingham réalisa que le sorcier assis à côté de lui était Noir. Il était littéralement aveugle en termes de couleur de peau, pour ainsi dire. "Je n'ai pas voulu vous offenser, Mr Shacklebolt. Mais sincèrement, je me moque pas mal si les gens avec qui j'entre en relation sont Noirs ou Blancs. Nombre de mes potes sont des Noirs. Hey, ce sont tous des bons musiciens !" Il rit doucement.

"Mais j'avais bien compris ce que vous vouliez dire. Vous découvrirez que le monde magique est aveugle à la couleur de la peau. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas en ce qui concerne le statut du sang. Et appelez-moi Kingsley. Tout le monde le fait."

George Nottingham eut un large sourire. "Appelez-moi George alors. Tout le monde le fait," répliqua-t-il avec esprit. "Donc, cette histoire de statut du sang, c'est comme la race pour vous ici ou quoi ?"

"Oui, on peut dire les choses ainsi, George," fit Albus. Il sourit lorsque le père de Lorena lui sourit en retour, pour lui signifier son accord sur l'usage de son prénom. "Nous avons trois catégories de personnes dans notre monde. Vous avez les sang-purs, qui n'ont absolument aucun ancêtre moldu dans leur arbre généalogique. Sirius ici en est un exemple. Ils représentent un quart de la population magique. Puis vous avez les sang-mêlés. Vous en êtes un, j'en suis un, Severus ici en est un aussi. Ainsi que Lorena. « Sang-mêlé » est une catégorie générale. Vous et Severus, par exemple, avez un parent moldu et un parent magique. Je suis un sang-mêlé parce que, bien que ma mère fût une sorcière, elle était une née-moldue. Elle a épousé un sorcier de sang-pur. Votre fille, Lorena, est une sang-mêlée, même si techniquement parlant, elle n'a qu'un quart de sang magique, car elle n'a qu'un seul grand-parent magique sur les quatre. Elle est cependant toujours considérée comme une sang-mêlée. Ainsi que l'enfant qu'elle porte. Les sang-mêlés constituent la catégorie la plus importante de toutes. Environ la moitié de la population magique appartient à ce groupe. Enfin, vous avez les nés-moldus. Cette catégorie rassemble les sorciers et les sorcières qui sont nés dans des familles non-magiques. Ils constituent le dernier quart du total de la population magique. Kingsley ici est un né-moldu, ses deux parents ne sont pas magiques. Une apparition spontanée du gène magique en est responsable – bien que certaines recherche supposerait que ce ne serait pas exactement vrai, que les nés-moldus auraient un être magique parmi leurs ancêtres, à un moment ou un autre, mais bien trop éloigné dans le passé pour avoir fait l'objet d'un souvenir ou d'une notation quelque part."

George Nottingham ricana. "Quand je pense que notre père avait l'habitude de nous raconter des histoires sur notre famille… que notre nom vient du Sheriff de Nottingham, _Lord Nottingham_, dont la mère aurait été une sorcière. C'est pourquoi je n'avais pas été choqué lorsque vous étiez venu chez nous à propos des aptitudes magiques de ma petite Lorena."

"Peut-être que c'est vrai, après tout, si cette sorcière que vous mentionnez était bien votre ancêtre. Alors son gène magique serait passé d'une génération à une autre. Bien que, je le répète, la recherche est âprement divisée sur ce point. Certains disent que oui, d'autres que non. Le fait est que le gène magique est dominant et que par conséquent, il devrait toujours s'exprimer. D'où le fait que des gens comme vous ou Severus, avec un parent moldu et l'autre magique, ont le gène magique et qu'il s'exprime. Un gène que vous avez transmis à votre fille, malgré votre épouse moldue et votre manque d'éducation. Cependant, je vous laisse imaginer les implications politiques que susciterait une explication différente dans notre monde. La suprématie des sang-purs et le statut de sang sont des questions très complexes. Quelqu'un comme Voldemort est un problème déjà bien suffisant pour notre communauté à l'heure actuelle."

George Nottingham hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. "Intéressant."

"Où sont vos instruments ?" demanda Albus. Il voulait changer de sujet.

"Chez ma mère, dans sa maison."

"Excellent, nous nous y rendrons ce soir. A neuf heures. Il fera noir, cela conviendra à notre affaire. Severus, vous connaissez l'endroit mais nous avons besoin d'y aller à plusieurs. Je ne crois pas que le Transplanage sera bien pratique. Préparez-nous un Portoloin pour neuf heures ce soir, à destination de la maison de Mme Nottingham."

"J'ai besoin d'y aller avec vous, Albus. J'avais posé des gardes sur la pièce qui contient les instruments, pour les protéger, lorsque je m'y étais rendu avec Mlle Nottingham. Personne, sauf elle et moi, ne peut lever les gardes sur cette pièce."

"Mais je n'y serai pas allé sans vous, mon garçon. Kingsley, j'apprécierais si vous pouviez venir avec nous aussi."

L'Auror accepta d'un hochement de la tête. Sirius avait un air d'envie dans les yeux – envie de cette liberté. Il soupira. "Albus, je pense que vous devriez m'emmener avec vous."

Le Directeur l'observa attentivement. "Sirius. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas que vous veniez, mais si quelque chose de bizarre arrive, je ne veux pas que vous soyez pris."

"Rien de bizarre n'arrivera, Albus. De plus, je peux rapidement reprendre ma forme d'animagus. Qui soupçonnerait que ce gros chien noir qui vous accompagne puisse être moi ?" Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Sirius fit ses yeux de chien battu. "S'il vous plaît, Albus. Je deviens fou, à rester cloitré ici toute la sainte journée ! Permettez-moi au moins ça ! Que je puisse me sentir _utile_ pour une fois !"

Severus roula les yeux. Il savait pourquoi Sirius avait sorti ce dernier commentaire. Il avait qualifié son ancien camarade de classe d'_inutile_. Sirius s'était senti terriblement blessé alors. Non pas à cause de cette remarque méchante mais bien parce qu'elle était vraie.

"Kingsley, est-ce que Tonks est disponible ce soir ?"

"Non, elle est d'astreinte."

"Et Remus ?"

"Il n'est pas encore revenu de sa mission – il devrait revenir d'ici deux jours. Et avant que vous me le demandiez, je ne pense pas qu'emmener Dung dans une maison inhabitée soit une si bonne idée."

Albus soupira. "Oui, vous avez raison. Quant à Alastor, je préfère le savoir à Poudlard pendant que j'en suis absent." Il regarda Sirius encore une fois. "Très bien. On dirait que nous avons une pénurie en ressources humaines. Nous pourrions avoir besoin d'une paire de bras en plus après tout. Vous avez gagné, Sirius, cependant, vous devez me promettre que vous ne ferez rien de bizarre. Vous prendrez votre baguette avec vous." Le Directeur savait bien que ce voyage ne serait pas risqué. La probabilité qu'ils puissent rencontrer des ennuis dans cette maison était proche de zéro. Par ailleurs, ils iraient à plusieurs.

Le visage de Sirius rayonna de joie. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du dernier arrivé dans sa maison. "George, si vous le permettez, je vais vous montrer votre chambre et toute la maison maintenant. Prenez vos affaires avec vous."

"Oh, merci bien, Sirius," fit George. Puis il se tourna vers sa fille qui s'était levée. Il était en colère après elle car elle était enceinte hors mariage. Mais ses sentiments véritables pour elle revinrent au galop. Il se rua vers elle et la serra fort tout contre lui. Il voulait s'excuser pour les mots durs qu'il avait eus contre elle mais il n'y parvenait pas. Sa colère était encore trop forte. Il avait besoin de se calmer avant. Cependant, la jeune femme perçut son inquiétude et son amour, par leur contact physique. Elle savait que les excuses viendraient plus tard.

"Je suis tellement heureuse de savoir que tu es ici, Papa. S'il te plaît, ne fais pas d'histoires. Tu verras, tu seras bien ici, parmi les gens de notre monde."

"Les gens de notre monde ?"

"Oui, les gens du monde magique. Que ça te plaise ou non, tu fais désormais partie de notre monde." Elle quitta ses bras. "Je dois retourner à Poudlard, j'ai encore des devoirs à terminer."

"Je suis triste qu'on n'ait pas eu le temps de nous parler plus."

"Ça ira, tu as eu ta dose dernièrement, je crois, avec tout ce que tu as pu entendre aujourd'hui. Prends ton temps. Je ne suis pas loin, à seulement une cheminée de toi." Elle l'embrassa sur la joue. "Professeur Rogue, serait-il possible que je rentre au château ?" demanda-t-elle poliment, gardant toujours ses distances avec lui.

"Oui, Mlle Nottingham. Permettez que je vous guide pour le retour," fit Severus tout en lui prenant le coude pour la mener vers l'âtre. "Kingsley, je vais partir en premier pour être présent lorsqu'elle reviendra par Cheminette. Pourriez-vous vous assurer qu'elle quitte ce côté-ci en toute sécurité et ne se blesse pas ?"

"Mais bien sûr, Severus."

"Merci. Messieurs, je vous vois ce soir à neuf heures ici même."

Le Maître des Potions jeta une poignée de poudre de Cheminette et quitta les lieux. Kingsley jeta une autre poignée et poussa Lorena délicatement dans les flammes vertes. En quelques secondes, elle était partie.

George Nottingham avait observé Lorena jusqu'à la dernière seconde, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, un air pensif sur le visage. Il trouvait que le Maître des Potions se montrait tout particulièrement protecteur de sa fille. Quelque chose de fugace lui traversa l'esprit. Très protecteur en effet. Et attentionné en même temps.

___**

* * *

**_

Et une autre référence au sang dans ce chapitre. La magie du sang n'est pas la seule question évoquée dans cette histoire qui relève du sang en tant que tel.

_**Pour les besoins de mon histoire, j'ai fait de Kingsley un né-moldu. Rien n'est dit à propos de son véritable statut de sang dans la vrai saga (à moins que j'ai raté quelque chose ?) De plus, il est tellement habitué à se fondre dans le monde moldu, que je trouvais logique qu'il y soit né et d'en faire un né-moldu.**_

_**Je crois qu'il est conforme au canon qu'Albus Dumbledore soit en effet un sang-mêlé, avec sa mère qui était née-moldue (voir **_**Les Reliques de la Mort**_**).**_

_**Sirius et son utilité ou son inutilité… détail directement pris du livre **_**L'Ordre du Phénix**_**, quand Severus le taxe d'inutile.**_

_**Merci de laisser des revues ! Merci, merci, merci ! Les muses adorent vous lire…**_


	112. Installation au 12 Square Grimmaurd

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**112 – Installation au 12 Square Grimmaurd**

Sirius emmena George Nottingham à l'étage. Au troisième, plus exactement. Il lui montra une porte. "Là, c'est ma chambre, donc si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, il suffit de frapper à la porte." Il ouvrit la porte en face. "Après vous."

George Nottingham entra. Il y avait un lit double, dans une chambre qui avait dû être richement meublée des années de cela. "La chambre de mon frère Regulus," dit Sirius. Il y avait une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix. En tant que musicien et chanteur, George l'avait remarqué immédiatement.

"Excusez-moi, Sirius, mais je ne veux pas prendre la chambre de votre frère, il pourrait en avoir besoin…"

Sirius eut un regard franc pour l'homme se tenant devant lui. "Là où il est maintenant, il n'en aura plus besoin. Alors ne soyez pas gêné de la prendre." Il soupira. "Il est mort il y a des années de ça. Laissez-moi t'aider à tout remettre en place. Elle n'a pas été utilisée depuis fort longtemps. Je pense qu'un peu de ménage s'impose ici."

Il sortit sa baguette et avec quelques mouvements agiles, il enleva la poussière. Les rideaux retrouvèrent leur couleur verte, ainsi que les murs et les tapis au sol. Sirius ouvrit le lit et soudain, les draps devinrent propres, plus blancs que jamais. "Je crois que vous devriez être bien maintenant," fit-il dans un sourire.

George Nottingham ouvrait des yeux plus grands que des soucoupes. "Est-ce que vous croyez… vous croyez qu'un jour, je pourrais faire ça… aussi ?"

Sirius sourit. "Oui, bien sûr. Ce n'est pas très difficile. Je pourrais vous apprendre."

"C'est vrai ?"

"Oui. Pourvu que vous m'appreniez la musique. J'adore les trucs moldus. Je veux dire, quand j'étais jeune, j'adorais les motos et la musique moldues. _Rock 'n' Roll_. C'est toujours le cas. Si vous venez dans ma chambre, je pourrais vous montrer des posters de mes bécanes favorites. J'en ai une aussi, mais elle est rangée en sécurité chez un autre sorcier, un de mes amis qui aime bien aussi tout ce qui est moldu. Oh, vous le rencontrerez, c'est un de nos amis. Il s'appelle Arthur Weasley."

"Vraiment ? Vous avez une moto ? Oui, j'aimerais bien voir ça. Je suis plutôt intéressé par les bagnoles mais une belle moto, c'est un peu comme une belle fille, c'est toujours agréable à regarder," finit par dire George avec un clin d'œil.

Sirius éclata de rire. "Ah, George, je crois que nous allons bien nous entendre ! En tout cas, grâce à vous, je vais avoir un peu de liberté ce soir."

"C'est si horrible de rester ici ? C'est chez vous, après tout."

"Ouais," railla Sirius. "Ça fait quoi de revenir chez vos parents pour y vivre ? Après avoir fait tout votre possible pour quitter les lieux à l'âge tendre de 16 ans ?"

"Eh bien, vu sous cet angle, je comprends ce que vous voulez dire. J'étais content de revenir dans la maison de mes parents lorsque ma femme est morte. Ma mère m'avait demandé d'emmener ma fille avec moi pour revenir vivre avec elle. Ainsi, nous serions bien mieux tous les trois ensemble, après le décès de Fiona." Il soupira. "Ma mère était une femme remarquable."

Sirius hocha la tête. "Ce n'était pas le cas de la mienne." Il tapota gentiment l'épaule de l'autre homme dans un geste de compassion. "Eh bien, ce soir, au moins, je sortirai de cet endroit pendant quelques temps, grâce à vous. Ce n'est pas grand chose mais je vais chérir ce moment." Il désigna la chambre de la main. "Faites comme chez vous. Ma maison est désormais la vôtre. Je serai dans ma chambre."

George Nottingham songea que cet homme devait avoir un sacré cas de claustrophobie avancée, et qu'il n'aimait pas trop être enfermé, pas plus que lui-même en l'appréciait – ce qu'il pouvait comprendre.

Il posa son petit sac sur le lit une fois seul. Il s'y assit. Le matelas était ferme mais confortable. George Nottingham ouvrit son petit sac et en sortit son harmonica blues. Cependant, il ne le porta pas à ses lèvres pour en jouer. Il fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une photo – la seule photo qu'il avait de feue son épouse et de sa petit fille. Une fille qui n'était plus une gamine. Une fille qui était à présent une femme.

_Je vais être grand-père. Bientôt. Et merde. Je suis trop jeune pour ça. Re-merde._

Il soupira. _Je sais bien que tu ne vas pas être très contente de moi, Fiona. Oh, zut. Je suppose que ça serait arrivé un jour ou l'autre._ Il sourit à la photo – d'un sourire triste. Il aimait toujours sa femme. Il se demanda si tout ce temps passé en prison l'avait aidé à surmonter sa mort. _Pas vraiment. _Quelque part, il était toujours à la pleurer.

Il n'avait pas grand chose dans ce sac. Il prendrait quelques vêtements en plus chez sa mère. Plus de vêtements et de sous-vêtements, une autre paire de chaussures. Il n'y avait pas que la musique dans la vie après tout.

Il remit ses maigres possessions dans le petit sac. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et y resta un long moment, l'esprit vagabond, le regard dans le vide, perdu dans la rue en contre-bas. Il se demanda dans quelle partie de Londres cette maison se trouvait réellement. Il ne connaissait pas la ville – il était bien plus familier de Manchester, Liverpool, Nottingham et Birmingham. Il songea à sa fille, combien il avait été surpris et en colère en sentant qu'elle était enceinte. Il réfléchit à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, sur sa condition de… sorcier.

Oui, il s'était toujours senti différent. Voilà pourquoi il se sentait si bien en compagnie de gens différents, comme lui l'était. Avec les Noirs, par exemple. Ou bien avec des gens qui avaient embrassé un style de vie complètement différent, tels que les musiciens – au point d'avoir adopté ces mêmes styles de vie. Pas toujours pour le meilleur.

Puis Fiona était entrée dans sa vie. Elle était là pour le garder sur le bon chemin, Le droit chemin. Elle aussi était différente – une jeune femme frêle perdue dans ses rêves et sa musique. Elle était un rêve à elle toute seule. Quand il était devenu père, il avait senti qu'il avait tout intérêt à bien se tenir. La musique l'avait aidé. Mais pas la famille de sa femme, bien évidemment, mais honnêtement, qui s'en souciait alors ? Ils formaient un couple idéal. Pour la musique et tout le reste. Pas exactement le même milieu que Fiona Campbell Nottingham – elle-même une bonne musicienne, Elle avait toujours été impressionnée par les talents musicaux de son mari. Elle l'admirait. Il était doué au-delà de l'imaginable. Cependant, elle n'avait jamais su d'où ces talents pouvaient venir.

La magie. _Si seulement elle avait su._ Il soupira. Une partie de lui, lui murmurait que c'était là totalement absurde. Cependant, l'autre partie de lui savait à quoi s'en tenir. Ce n'était pas absurde. Il avait déjà vu sa mère faire de la magie quelques fois, pendant son enfance, quand elle se croyait seule et que personne ne l'observait. La plupart du temps dans sa chambre ou dans la cuisine. Il se souvenait quand son frère et sa sœur – et lui-même – avaient des accès de magie accidentelle. Eh bien, désormais, il pouvait les appeler ainsi. Très tôt, les trois gosses avaient appris instinctivement comment cacher ce fait aux autres enfants qu'ils fréquentaient. C'était là _leur_ petit secret.

Il se souvenait quand, avec son frère et sa sœur, ils parlaient ensemble le langage des créatures. Discrètement cependant, mais c'était là un moyen bien pratique de communiquer entre eux. Ils ne l'avaient pas vraiment appris, cela leur était venu naturellement. George se souvenait que leur mère les guidait dans ce langage, perfectionnant leur utilisation, surtout contre les créatures non désirées dans la maison. C'était amusant, de les chasser ainsi. Bien plus amusant que de les tuer en fait. Il se rappelait de sa mère qui leur interdisait de ne pas le parler devant les autres.

Maintenant, le langage des créatures avait un nom – Fourchelang. Les locuteurs étaient appelés Fourchelangues. _Étrange_ En fait, c'était logique – la capacité à le parler était venue toute seule bien qu'ils n'avaient pas forcément l'habitude de s'exprimer ouvertement avec à la maison. Cassiope Gaunt Nottingham avait commencé à parler avec eux dans cette langue lorsqu'ils montrèrent qu'ils en avaient des notions, sans même l'avoir entendue auparavant. Comme s'ils étaient nés avec. C'était bien plus qu'une langue maternelle. Une caractéristique génétique, transmise d'une génération à la suivante. Tout comme Dumbledore l'avait expliqué. Ils étaient bien nés avec en effet.

Un détail lui revint en mémoire. Il avait perçu la réaction de Kingsley et de Sirius lorsqu'il avait échangé quelques mots en Fourchelang avec sa fille. Comme si ce langage détenait quelque chose de puissant en soi, quelque chose de presque effrayant. _Il faut que je demande à Sirius pourquoi._

Il continua à rêvasser à la fenêtre. Il songea à sa mère, à son frère et sa sœur _Donc, ils ont été tués. Assassinés._ Il soupira. Après toutes ces années, son frère et sa sœur aînés lui manquaient toujours. Cela aurait été sympa d'avoir une famille plus nombreuse. Lorsqu'il était revenu vivre dans la maison de sa mère avec sa fille âgée de 9 ans, avec sa mère, tout les autres étaient morts déjà. Il ne restait plus qu'eux trois seulement.

George Nottingham passa une main sur le visage. Pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps, il sentit la brûlure des larmes dans les yeux. Mais cette fois, il ne les retint pas. Les larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues en silence – pas si différemment de Lorena. En prison, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de pleurer, de crainte que les autres détenus puissent considérer ces épanchements comme une faiblesse, et tentent d'en tirer profit à leur avantage.

Non, la prison l'avait empêché de faire son deuil en quelque sorte. Sauf que désormais, il n'était plus en prison. Désormais, il était libre – presque libre. Mais libre enfin de pleurer et faire son deuil de la perte de sa femme, de ses parents, de son frère et de sa sœur, de toute son âme, sans que personne autour ne le surprenne.

* * *

Environ une demi-heure avant neuf heures du soir, Severus sortit de l'âtre du salon du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Il portait à la main un chaudron de petite taille et tout abîmé. Le Portoloin. Il sortit du salon et dirigea ses pas vers l'escalier pour descendre à la cuisine. Il pouvait y entendre des voix.

Il trouva Sirius, Kingsley, le père de Lorena, en train de bavarder tous les trois. Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, les trois hommes s'arrêtèrent de parler. Ses sens acérés l'informèrent qu'ils ne parlaient pas de lui du tout. Cependant, il était conscient que son apparition déclenchait toujours un certain type de réaction.

"Alors, _Snivellus_, qu'est-ce que tu nous a apporté comme Portoloin pour ce soir ?" fit Sirius d'un ton moqueur.

Severus posa le petit chaudron sur la table, sans un mot. Ses yeux lancèrent un regard meurtrier à son ancien camarade de classe.

"C'est quand même étrange qu'avec toutes les vieilleries que cette maison peut contenir, tu n'as même pas été capable de suggérer à Albus quelque chose en ce sens. Une fois de plus, c'est encore _moi_ qui doit fournir ce genre d'objets, tels que des trucs certes vieux mais nécessaires, pour qu'ils soient utilisés comme Portoloin," répliqua le Maître des Potions d'une voix glaciale.

George Nottingham perçut immédiatement que les deux hommes ne s'aimaient pas du tout. Ils ne se jetaient pas là des vannes amicales. Il regarda Kingsley furtivement, lequel le lui confirma silencieusement d'un coup d'œil. Le père de Lorena avait passé la plus grande partie de la journée à discuter avec Sirius à propos de la musique, des motos, des voitures et autres objets moldus en général. Il se nota mentalement d'interroger l'autre sorcier au sujet de cet homme grand, tout revêtu de noir, qui était si froid, si étrange – et si protecteur envers sa fille.

Kingsley décida de reprendre la main dans la conversation afin d'éviter la dispute qui menaçait d'éclater. "Des nouvelles d'Albus ?"

"Il devrait arriver d'ici quelques minutes," répondit Severus. "Il se trouvait encore dans la Grande Salle lorsque je suis parti. Il n'avait pas encore commencé son dessert." Ses yeux de charbon se posèrent sur le père de Lorena. "Comment s'est passée votre première journée ici, Mr Nottingham ?" Il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'animosité dans sa voix.

"Bien, je vous remercie, Professeur Rogue. Sirius ici m'a fait visiter les lieux, nous avons pris nos repas ensembles. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon. Bien meilleur en tout cas qu'en prison, je peux vous l'affirmer !"

"Bon. Votre fille m'a confié les clés de la maison de votre mère," fit Severus tout en sortant un jeu de clés de sa poche. "Je suis dans la bibliothèque, faites-moi signe quand Albus sera là, voulez-vous ?" Severus regarda les trois hommes et sortit de la cuisine, sans même attendre leurs réponses.

Albus arriva quelques minutes avant neuf heures. Kingsley apporta le chaudron abîmé dans le salon et le posa par terre, au milieu de la pièce. Tout le monde se réunit autour. Albus donna ses dernières instructions.

"Tout le monde a sa baguette avec lui ? Parfait. George, au bout de trois, vous poserez votre doigt sur le Portoloin. Severus, je vous fais confiance pour jeter le sortilège dessus. Où allons-nous atterrir ?"

"La maison des Nottingham possède une petite cour derrière, bien à l'abri des regards extérieurs. C'est là que nous arriverons." Il sortit sa baguette et jeta le sortilège. Le petit chaudron se mit à luire d'une pâle lumière bleue, avant de revenir à son état habituel. "Je vais donner le décompte. Nous pourrons l'utiliser pour revenir ici. Mr Nottingham, est-ce qu'il y a une autre porte que la porte principale pour entrer chez vous ?"

"Oui, il y a une porte de derrière qui mène à la petite cour. Nous devrions utiliser celle-ci, plus pratique à mon avis pour une entrée discrète."

Albus hocha la tête pour signifier son approbation. "Je crois que devrions y aller maintenant. Inutile d'attendre plus longtemps. C'est la nuit noire, donc allons-y. Messieurs, en place. Severus, faites le décompte."

Les cinq hommes s'accroupirent autour du petit chaudron, baguette en main, sauf pour George Nottingham bien entendu qui n'en avait pas. "Au bout de trois. Un… Deux… Trois !"

Le Portoloin se mit à luire d'une couleur bleue. Ils pressèrent leurs doigts sur le bord du chaudron. En une fraction de seconde, ils étaient partis…

* * *

… pour se retrouver à atterrir dans la cour intérieure de la maison des Nottingham. Severus fut le premier à se relever, baguette en main, jaugeant les lieux, suivi rapidement par Kingsley, dont les réflexes d'Auror étaient entrés en action. Sirius et George aidèrent Dumbledore à se mettre debout. Sans un mot, les quatre hommes emboîtèrent le pas à George en direction de la porte de derrière. Le musicien ouvrit la porte avec les clés que Severus lui avait données.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison. Kingsley et Dumbledore perçurent les restes de Magie Noire qui y subsistaient. Ils jetèrent le sort _Lumos_ sur leur baguette une fois certains que la porte de derrière s'était bien refermée sur eux.

"Bon, maintenant, on va où ?" demanda Dumbledore à voix basse.

"Mes instruments sont rangés dans une chambre supplémentaire ici, au rez-de-chaussée. J'ai besoin d'aller chercher quelques vêtements à l'étage d'abord, si vous le permettez. Visitez les lieux, ne vous gênez pas," fit-il aimablement.

Severus ne perdit pas de temps. Il savait où se trouvait la pièce où étaient entreposés les instruments. Il alla devant la porte et commença à enlever la série compliquée de gardes qu'il avait jetés sur la porte.

"Severus, je vais à l'étage. Je veux voir la chambre de sa mère," murmura Dumbledore. Le Maître des Potions approuva de la tête.

"Albus, je viens avec vous," ajouta Kingsley. "Je veux voir ça aussi."

Sirius demeura dans le couloir avec Severus. Il était tellement heureux de sortir qu'il ne souhaitait même pas tourmenter son ancien camarade de classe. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Sirius ne put retenir une exclamation d'admiration, dite quand même à voix basse, lorsqu'il vit tous les instruments qui y étaient rangés. "Quelle collection ! Il y a là suffisamment pour former un orchestre !"

"En effet. C'est pourquoi j'ai posé des gardes sur cette pièce." Severus alla directement vers la grande harpe stockée dans un coin. Il laissa ses doigts caresser les cordes. Quelques vibrations coururent dans ses mains. Il devait admettre qu'il aimait beaucoup cet instrument. Ses sons doux avaient quelque chose de réconfortant. Il se rappela lorsqu'il était entré dans cette pièce avec Lorena, de son émotion devant ces instruments, en particulier la harpe et l'autre instrument, celui avec un clavier. Oui, le célesta.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les trois autres hommes entrèrent dans la chambre. George la balaya d'un regard rapide. "Le célesta ! La harpe ! J'ai les meilleurs amis du monde ! Ils m'avaient promis qu'ils me les rapporteraient ici et c'est ce qu'ils ont fait." Il laissa ses doigt courir sur le clavier du célesta. Quelques notes éthérées sortirent de l'instrument. "Ces deux-là appartenaient à ma femme. Elle les adorait par dessus tout. J'avais peur de ne plus jamais les revoir."

"Votre fille a eu la même réaction, Mr Nottingham," fit Severus.

"Vous pensez bien, ces instruments sont probablement tout ce qu'elle aura de sa mère." Il toucha la harpe, ses doigts pinçant quelques cordes, ce qui en tira quelques sons. "Très bien. A présent, regardons ce dont j'ai besoin." Il ouvrit un sac de marin qui contenait déjà quelques vêtements et autres effets personnels. Il prit le diapason, le métronome et la flûte à bec en bois qui étaient rangés sur l'étagère de l'armoire, et le mit dans le sac. Il parcourut les diverses partitions, en sélectionna quelques unes et les fourra aussi dans le sac.

"Bon, maintenant, les gros trucs. Nous sommes cinq, donc je suppose que je peux prendre cinq instruments avec moi."

Dumbledore approuva. Tout, pourvu que l'homme reste dans la maison de Sirius et ne songe même pas une seconde à en sortir. George passa rapidement en revue les instruments. Ils étaient tous en bon état. Rassuré, il prit la guitare acoustique et la mit dans les bras de Sirius. Il prit aussi l'étui de la clarinette qu'il confia à Dumbledore. L'étui contenant le saxo se retrouva dans les bras de Kingsley. Les étuis contenant le piccolo (caché sur une étagère, et qui avait échappé à l'attention de Lorena au cours de sa dernière visite) et la flûte, étaient suffisamment petits pour être entassés dans son sac de marin.

George demanda si tout le monde était à l'aise avec les instruments. Sirius, Kingsley et Albus répondirent que oui. George plaisanta en affirmant qu'il avait formé son prochain orchestre. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur le clavier du synthétiseur, avec envie. "J'aimerais bien emporter celui-là aussi. Ça m'a manqué de jouer du clavier… Mais je suppose que c'est trop gros, n'est-ce pas ?"

Severus – qui avait les mains toujours vides – pointa sa baguette vers l'instrument. Avant que George ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, l'instrument fut réduit à une taille plus petite, plus facile à manipuler. "Plus maintenant," fit le Maître des Potions tout en saisissant le clavier de ses mains. La taille avait été réduite de moitié sous les yeux ébahis du musicien.

"Vous êtes… vous êtes sûr qu'il reviendra à sa taille normale ?" demanda-t-il incertain. "Les instruments sont des objets fragile, vous savez."

Albus posa une main sur son épaule. "George, vous pouvez faire confiance à Severus. S'il jette un sorte de réduction, c'est qu'il peut jeter le sort contraire. Ne vous inquiétez pas."

George Nottingham eut un regard empli de reconnaissance pour le Maître des Potions. "Merci, Professeur Rogue." Il était ému – c'était là certes un geste plein d'attention. "Je suppose que nous sommes prêts alors."

"Sortons, afin que je puisse poser des gardes sur la pièce. De la sorte, personne ne pourra entrer, pas même des cambrioleurs moldus. Vos instruments seront en sûreté, Mr Nottingham."

"Merci encore à vous, Professeur."

Ils sortirent tous de la chambre. Severus jeta la même série de gardes. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, les cinq hommes sortirent de la maison. Dumbledore demanda à son Maître des Potions de jeter la même série de gardes sur la porte de derrière et l'entrée principale – ce qui fut fait. Le Directeur ensorcela le petit chaudron pour en faire un Portoloin. En quelques secondes, ils étaient tous de retour au 12 Square Grimmaurd. En sécurité.

L'ensemble de l'opération n'avait pas pris plus d'un quart d'heure.

* * *

Ils étaient de retour dans le salon, à genoux, les instruments fermement serrés dans leur bras. Severus posa le clavier par terre et jeta le sortilège _Engorgio_ dessus. "Je crois que ça devrait convenir désormais," dit-il à George qui s'émerveilla devant le résultat.

"Oh oui, bien sûr que oui !" dit-il d'un ton de chaleureuse gratitude. Il posa une main reconnaissante sur l'épaule du Maître des Potions. "Je vous remercie sincèrement, Professeur Rogue. C'était vraiment aimable de votre part. Merci à vous tous, en fait."

"C'est votre fille que vous devriez remercier," répliqua Severus, un peu surpris par ce geste familier. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment un homme qu'il avait menacé si violemment quelques heures auparavant, pouvait se montrer aussi amical avec lui. George Nottingham n'était le genre d'homme à rester rancunier pour bien longtemps – contrairement à lui. Il songea à Lorena : son père et elle avaient en commun cette même capacité d'aimer, quoi qu'il puisse leur arriver. _Oui, ça doit être ça._ Severus comprit que la capacité d'aimer de Lorena de manière inconditionnelle, devait probablement lui venir de son père. Peut-être aussi de sa mère et de sa grand-mère. Contrairement à lui, malgré toutes les épreuves et les pertes que sa famille avait endurées, son père et elle avaient grandi dans une famille unie, entourés de parents aimants.

"Vous avez raison, Professeur," fit George. "Veuillez la remercier pour moi et lui dire que je vais bien me tenir, maintenant que j'ai mes instruments avec moi."

"Je le ferai."

Sirius suggéra qu'ils rangent les instruments dans la bibliothèque pour le moment, du moins pour les plus gros d'entre eux. George approuva. Severus et Albus partirent quelques minutes plus tard pour rentrer à Poudlard. Kingsley promit de revenir le Lundi suivant pour l'accompagner à la police pour qu'il rencontre l'officier responsable de sa conditionnelle. Sirius resta seul avec son nouvel ami.

"Bon, eh bien, je crois que vous serez bien occupé à présent."

"Je n'oublie pas, je peux vous apprendre, si vous le souhaitez toujours."

"Plus que jamais."

Les deux hommes passèrent le restant de la soirée dans la bibliothèque. Sirius ensorcela même le clavier pour qu'il puisse fonctionner sans l'aide de l'électricité. George était époustouflé par ce que la magie pouvait réaliser. Il avait hâte d'apprendre à maîtriser ce pouvoir qu'il avait en lui-même – du moins autant que Sirius voulait apprendre à jouer de la musique.

A l'heure où George Nottingham s'effondra sur son lit, il savait que cette maison lugubre serait de toutes façons bien meilleure que la prison. Son séjour promettait du moins de s'avérer bien plus intéressant que de rester à pourrir en prison.

___**

* * *

**_

George Nottingham s'installe dans la maison des Black et devient ami avec Sirius. Nous avons aussi un aperçu en ce qui concerne sa propre famille.

_**Quelques vannes bien senties entre Sirius et Severus – c'est pratiquement inévitable entre ces deux-là. **_

_**Merci de laisser des revues ! Plein de revues ! Les muses adorent vous lire, chers lecteurs ! Y compris ceux d'entre vous qui se contentent de rôder dans cette histoire ! **_


	113. Tears in Heaven

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**113 – « Tears in Heaven »**

George Lord Nottingham s'était adapté à sa nouvelle vie plutôt rapidement. La vie était bien plus agréable au 12 Square Grimmaurd qu'à la prison de Liverpool. Il avait une chambre pour lui tout seul, ses instruments à portée de la main, il pouvait jouer autant qu'il le voulait, il avait assez à manger dans son assiette. Il s'était fait un nouvel ami en la personne de Sirius.

Il avait aussi rencontré les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, lorsque ceux-ci venaient aux réunions de l'Ordre. Bien entendu, George Nottingham n'était pas autorisé à participer à ces réunions mais cela ne le gênait pas vraiment. Sirius lui avait expliqué l'objet de l'existence de l'Ordre. La lutte contre Voldemort et sa bande de Mangemorts. Il lui avait aussi parlé de sa famille et des raisons pour lesquelles il ne se sentait pas bien dans la maison de ses parents.

George avait aussi fait la connaissance de la mère de Sirius – par le portrait de cette dernière. Elle l'avait insulté comme elle le faisait habituellement avec les tous les étrangers qui franchissaient le seuil de sa maison. Il lui avait répondu en Fourchelang. Ce qui avait eu pour effet de la faire taire subitement – à la grande surprise de Sirius et à son non moins grand amusement. "On dirait que la vieille bique a reconnu le langage de Serpentard."

"Le langage de Serpentard ?"

Ce fut suffisant pour lancer Sirius dans des explications. Cela avait l'occasion pour George Nottingham d'en apprendre plus sur le monde magique. Que Salazar Serpentard était un Fourchelangue, tout comme les Gaunt, d'où le respect de la mère Black. A l'instar de la plupart des sorciers et sorcières, elle ne parlait pas le Fourchelang, mais elle en savait suffisamment pour le pouvoir le reconnaître. "Mage Noir," avait-elle marmonné.

"Pourquoi est-ce que ta mère m'appelle « Mage Noir » ?"

Sirius parut gêné. "Le Fourchelang est réputé être le langage parlé par les Mages Noirs et utilisé en Magie Noire. Bon, en fait, c'est associé à eux parce que Voldemort est lui-même un Mage Noir ainsi qu'un Fourchelangue. Tous les Mages Noirs ne sont pas des Fourchelangues alors que le Fourchelang, eh bien…"

"Ma fille et moi, nous ne sommes pas des Mages Noirs. Hey, je ne suis même pas un sorcier, je veux dire, un sorcier dûment formé. Je ne crois pas que ma mère utilisait la Magie Noire non plus. Mais nous parlons le Fourchelang quand même."

"Je sais, ce sont des préjugés. La plupart des Mages Noirs ne parlent pas le Fourchelangue. Prends Rogue, par exemple."

"Le Professeur de Potions à Poudlard ? Le Directeur de la Maison Serpentard ? C'est un Mage Noir ?"

"Lui-même. Et oui, c'est un Mage Noir."

"Comment cela se fait-il qu'un sorcier pareil peut enseigner dans une école ?"

"C'est un esprit brillant. C'est un petit génie en Potions – c'est un Maître des Potions. Ils ne sont pas si nombreux. Certaines potions ne peuvent être fabriquées que par un Maître des Potions. La fabrication des potions est une affaire compliquée. C'est aussi un expert en Magie Noire. Il a été Mangemort à une époque mais Albus Dumbledore affirme qu'il s'est repenti. Il travaille pour l'Ordre à présent."

"Quel sorte de travail fait-il pour l'Ordre ?"

"Il espionne Voldemort pour notre compte. Mais je ne lui fais pas confiance. Je suis d'accord avec les autres : « Mangemort un jour, Mangemort toujours », comme le dit le proverbe. Si tu fais bien attention, chaque fois que nous prononçons le nom de son Maître, « Voldemort », il se frotte l'avant-bras gauche. C'est là que Voldemort les estampille avec la Marque des Ténèbres – comme un fer sur du bétail. Tu ne l'entendras jamais appeler Voldemort par son nom. Il utilisera toujours l'expression « Seigneur des Ténèbres » à la place."

Cette explication laissa George pensif. "C'est un boulot dangereux, ça, espionner," fit-il.

"Oui, un boulot dangereux pour un sorcier dangereux, je peux te le dire. Tu as vu comment il t'a menacé, même en présence de ta fille. J'ai été en classe avec _Snivellus_ à Poudlard. Oui, avec mes amis, nous avions l'habitude de l'appeler comme ça. Il connaissait plus de sortilèges et de maléfices quand il est entré en première année que la plupart des étudiants en septième année là-bas. Il a aussi inventé des sorts qui ne sont pas toujours très sympas." Il s'arrêta. "Des trucs de Magie Noire, crois-moi."

George frissonna rétrospectivement, à l'idée qu'il s'était retrouvée à la pointe de la baguette de ce Mage Noir. "Tu ne sembles pas l'aimer beaucoup."

"Non, c'est vrai. Nous étions quatre amis, alors que Rogue traînait avec une bande de Serpentards qui sont tous devenus des Mangemorts." Il lui raconta aussi l'épopée des Maraudeurs. "Remus était l'un d'eux. C'est le seul qui reste de cette époque, avec moi. James… mon meilleur ami… est mort en 1981, tué avec sa femme et son fils par Voldemort lui-même." Il soupira. "Les Potter ont été trahis et je sais qui a fait ça."

"Tu as mentionné quatre amis. Qui était le quatrième ?"

"Peter Pettigrow… a trahi nos amis. A cause de lui, j'ai été condamné à perpétuité à Azkaban. Peter était devenu un Mangemort. Le jour où je lui mets la main dessus…" Un éclat dangereux brilla dans ses yeux bleus.

"Pourtant, ta détestation du Professeur Rogue ne date pas de la lutte contre Voldemort, je suppose."

"Non, tu as raison. Ça remonte à notre époque à Poudlard. La rivalité des Maisons. Il était chez Serpentard et j'étais chez Gryffondor, avec mes trois amis." Et Sirius continua à expliquer tout le système des Maisons à Poudlard, la répartition selon les capacités et le caractère de chaque enfant, comment cela formait leur vie et leur avenir.

"Ma fille Lorena est à Serpentard."

"Mais elle ne t'a jamais parlé de tout ça ?"

"On n'a jamais trop le temps en cabane, tu sais. Moins d'une heure tous les six mois, ça vous oblige à être plutôt concis et sélectif dans les sujets de conversation. De plus, ce n'est pas trop dans sa nature que d'être partial."

"Je comprends. Tu vois, toute ma famille ici a été à Serpentard à Poudlard. J'ai été le seul à être envoyé à Gryffondor. Inutile de dire que ça n'a pas vraiment amélioré mes relations avec ma famille."

Ce disant, Sirius lui avait montré l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black pendu dans le salon. "Tu vois, ils m'avaient brûlé pour m'oblitérer, tout ça parce que je suis un sorcier de sang-pur qui est ami avec des moldus et des nés-moldus. Un traitre à son sang." Il haussa les épaules. "Mais à présent, je m'en moque. Ils sont tous morts et c'est moi le propriétaire des lieux ici. J'ai toujours trois cousines mais je ne les vois presque jamais. Bon, je suis supposé me planquer ! L'une est comme moi, ah, ici… Andromeda. Elle aussi a été brûlée parce qu'elle avait épousé un sorcier né-moldu, Ted Tonks. Un type sympa. Tu rencontreras leur fille, Nymphadora Tonks. Elle travaille avec Kingsley comme Auror."

"Auror ?"

"Les Aurors sont ce que les moldus appellent des flics dans leur monde. Tu rencontreras Alastor Maugrey. C'est un Auror à la retraite, le plus célèbre des chasseurs de Mages Noirs. Cette année, il enseigne à Poudlard. Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. C'est bien pour les mômes, il connaît bien la question et c'est un chic type, malgré toutes les cicatrices qui lui orne la figure. Bien que j'ai su que Rogue avait été nommé aussi professeur pour ce cours. Je suis moins convaincu que ce soit une bonne idée que de laisser un Mage Noir enseigner une telle matière."

"Eh bien, au moins, il sait de quoi il parle. Il n'y a rien de pire que ces enseignants qui ne connaissent rien à ce qu'ils sont supposés enseigner."

"C'est vrai. Il y a eu trop de professeurs incompétents à ce poste auparavant. Beaucoup de changement de personnel aussi. Tu vois, Voldemort avait postulé pour le poste il y a des années de ça. Dumbledore était déjà le Directeur en place et il lui a refusé le poste. Donc Voldemort a maudit cette place – aucun enseignant ne pouvait rester en place pendant plus d'une année. Dumbledore a cru qu'en divisant le poste en deux, ça affaiblirait la malédiction. Je ne suis pas convaincu là non plus. Je serais plutôt d'accord avec l'idée que la fin de la guerre approche d'après Voldemort. C'est ce que _Snivellus_ nous a rapporté."

"Tu as dit que tu ne faisais pas confiance au Professeur Rogue. Pourtant, tu sembles accorder du crédit à ses rapports. C'est le cas du moins du Professeur Dumbledore."

Sirius se sentit rougir sous l'embarras. "Ouais… tu as raison. L'information provient directement de Voldemort via notre espion. Cependant, les conclusions ont été tirées par Dumbledore."

Sirius ne semblait poursuivre sur cette lancée. Son doigt traça son chemin sur la tapisserie. Il revint à leur sujet de conversation initial – la famille. "Quant aux deux autres cousines, l'une est mariée à un Mangemort, c'est Narcissa Malefoy, tandis que l'autre est une Mangemort elle-même – ma chère cousine Bellatrix Lestrange. On dit même qu'elle serait la maîtresse de Voldemort ou je ne sais quoi."

Sirius sourit moqueusement. "Charmante famille, n'est-ce pas ?" Il éclata de rire devant l'expression pensive de son nouvel ami. "Pas de quoi se sentir mal !"

"Quand je pensais que c'était déjà pas la joie que de descendre du Sheriff de Nottingham et de sa sorcière de mère…" George rit doucement et expliqua cette histoire à Sirius.

"De toutes façons, comme l'a expliqué ta fille, tu es un descendant de Salazar Serpentard."

"Et aussi un parent de ce gars, Voldemort."

"Quand je pense que c'était déjà pas la joie que d'être né dans une famille de Mangemorts et d'être allié à une autre," fit Sirius dans un sourire.

Les deux hommes finirent par éclater de rire sur leur famille respective.

"Je me demande où est-ce que j'aurais été envoyé, dans quelle Maison," fit George pensivement, une fois que leur fou rire se fût calmé.

"Qui sait ?" répliqua Sirius.

"Serpentard ou Gryffondor. Je ne suis pas si brillant que ça, donc Serdaigle est exclu. Mais cette notion de courage, ça me plaît bien. A moins que je finisse chez Serpentard si c'est la tradition familiale. Ma mère était chez Serpentard, elle avait été ravie d'apprendre que Lorena y avait été aussi envoyée. Mais nous ne parlions pas beaucoup de Poudlard. Tu sais, elle ne m'a jamais parlé de Poudlard quand j'étais gosse. Elle avait subtilisé la lettre d'invitation lorsqu'elle m'a été envoyée. Plus tard, elle ne voulait pas que j'y envoie ma fille, sans pour autant me dire pourquoi. Maintenant, je comprends son inquiétude."

Sirius tapota l'épaule de George dans un geste amical. "Je comprends aussi. J'ai perdu mon frère Regulus à Voldemort. Il était devenu Mangemort mais il s'est retiré quelques années après avoir pris la Marque des Ténèbres. Malheureusement, Mangemort est un boulot qu'on ne quitte pas comme ça. Soit on reste, soit on meurt. Il n'y a pas d'entre-deux avec Voldemort." Il soupira. "C'est pourquoi je dis que Rogue est toujours un Mangemort. Après tout, il est toujours en vie."

George Nottingham demeura silencieux. _Et c'est là l'homme qui est supposé veiller sur ma propre fille ?_ Ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Pourtant, il avait le sentiment que cet homme ne ferait pas de mal à Lorena. Bien au contraire, il semblait vraiment protecteur envers elle. Peut-être même un peu trop.

Si seulement il savait.

* * *

Lorena s'était sentie mieux à l'idée que son père était à présent en sécurité. Elle s'était aussi sentie soulagée qu'il connaisse toute la vérité sur leur famille et leurs ancêtres. Il l'avait aussi accepté. Elle continua avec sa routine scolaire. Mais il devenait de plus en plus difficile pour elle de suivre physiquement. Elle était épuisée à la fin de la journée et en venait à souhaiter que se hâte le jour de son accouchement.

Elle avait des nouvelles régulières de son père grâce à Severus et au Directeur. Elle avait appris que son père s'était installé dans une sorte de routine qui semblait lui convenir. Elle était soulagée de savoir qu'il se tenait bien et n'essayait pas de sortir – sauf quand il était accompagné pour rapporter à son officier de conditionnelle toute les semaine. Apparemment, la compagnie des autres, et de Sirius en particulier, l'aidait à rester sur le droit chemin. Elle avait su que Sirius enseignait un peu la magie à son père, tandis que ce dernier lui apprenait quelques trucs sur ses instruments. Sirius semblait avoir un goût pour la gauche en particulier.

George Nottingham était aussi rapidement devenu ami avec Kingsley Shacklebolt, bien que le grand Noir fût l'équivalent d'un flic dans le monde magique. La personnalité de Kingsley avait quelque chose de réellement réconfortant et il connaissait le mode de vie moldu si bien – les conversations avec lui étaient toujours très enrichissantes. Il avait aussi rencontré Arthur Weasley et son épouse Molly. Arthur devint vite ami avec George – il était totalement passionné par tout ce qui était moldu, au grand amusement de George.

Il fut aimablement accueilli par Remus Lupin, l'autre ami proche de Sirius. Bien qu'il fût leur aîné de plus de 10 ans, George se sentait bien en compagnie de Sirius et Remus. Sirius lui avait expliqué que Remus était un loup-garou, à ne pas contrarier à la pleine lune mais qu'à part ça, c'était un type décent. Le seul ami qu'il lui restait de l'époque des Maraudeurs.

George fut présenté à Alastor Maugrey et Mundungus Fletcher. Ces deux-là avaient une apparence et un comportement étranges mais George savait passer outre. Il pouvait voir au-delà. Maugrey s'avéra être un individu de confiance, un peu parano mais toujours un homme décent aussi. Bien entendu, Maugrey était au courant que George Nottingham était le père de Lorena, cependant il ne lui parla jamais de sa liaison avec sa fille. Albus lui avait raconté le scandale que George avait provoqué à propos de la grossesse de sa fille… Maugrey se garda bien de ne rien dire. Inutile d'en rajouter. De plus, l'ex-Auror avait décidé que son histoire d'amour avec Lorena était définitivement terminée. Il l'aimait et leur rupture lui ferait mal. En même temps, il était bien conscient qu'il était trop vieux pour elle et que cela n'apporterait que des problèmes à l'avenir. Il abandonna la partie. Lorena avait été une étoile brillante dans sa nuit solitaire. Une étoile qui continuerait de resplendir en son coeur pendant encore longtemps…

Quant à Dung, eh bien… il s'entendit tout de suite très bien avec lui, ils avaient tous les deux des affinités vu leurs démêlés avec la justice. George avait été aussi un petit délinquant. Il fit rire Dung quand il lui expliqua comment il s'était retrouvé dans le quartier haute sécurité de la prison de Liverpool – pour un vol à main armée perpétré avec une arme à feu qui n'était même pas chargée…

George appréciait aussi les attentions des Weasley. Le couple expliqua qu'ils avaient trois enfants à Poudlard, deux grands fils adultes qui vivaient à l'étranger. Leur dernier enfant, une fille, était encore trop jeune pour entrer à Poudlard. Ils le rassurèrent à propos de Dumbledore et de son personnel – y compris le Professeur Rogue. _On dirait que le Directeur n'est pas le seul à faire confiance à son espion après tout._ Peut-être que Sirius lui avait décrit le Maître des Potions uniquement à travers son propre filtre déformé.

George avait aussi fait la connaissance de Kreattur, l'elfe de maison des Black. Le petit domestique l'avait regardé d'abord avec suspicion mais quand il entendit George parler en Fourchelang, il commença à éprouver du respect pour l'homme. Sûrement un sorcier de noble lignée. A l'instar des autres elfes de maison, il avait perçu que la fille de George était une sorcière puissante. Il devait admettre qu'il les craignait tous les deux, d'où son respect. Aussi, George le traitait avec plus que du respect – il était sincèrement gentil. Secrètement, l'elfe appréciait la musique que George jouait. Il lui réservait la meilleure nourriture. George n'essayait jamais de le houspiller non plus – il considérait l'elfe comme une autre personne.

Il avait des nouvelles de sa fille grâce à son contact direct avec le Professeur Rogue. D'abord, l'homme lui avait paru froid et distant avec lui. Mais George découvrit qu'il était ainsi avec tout le monde. Rien de personnel alors, c'était seulement sa nature. De plus, il trouvait les remarques sarcastiques de l'espion très drôles parfois, même si elles étaient – la plupart du temps – proférées au détriment de Sirius.

Donc, l'un dans l'autre, George devait reconnaître que la vie au 12 Square Grimmaurd n'était pas si mal que cela, c'était en fait une bien meilleure option que la prison. Il ne regrettait pas d'être venu ici. Il voulait seulement voir sa fille plus souvent mais Albus Dumbledore lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait beaucoup de travail scolaire maintenant. Son père comprit. Il devrait se montrer patient.

* * *

Un soir de la semaine suivante, George était occupé dans la bibliothèque avec ses instruments. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix devaient se rencontrer dans la salle à manger, rebaptisée salle de réunion. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il passerait toute la soirée seul. Cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il prit sa guitare et parcourut quelques partitions.

_Ah, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas joué celle-là… Un bon vieux Clapton._ Il gratta quelques notes sur les cordes avant de jouer l'air. Il chantonna les paroles, les yeux sur la partition pour les paroles. Il s'arrêta au milieu, reniflant bruyamment. Cette chanson lui rappela sa défunte épouse – la mère de Lorena.

_Would you know my name  
__If I saw you in Heaven ?  
__Would you be the same  
__If I saw you in Heaven ?_

_I must be strong / And carry on  
_'_Cause I know / I don't belong  
__Here in Heaven_

Severus venait d'arriver dans la maison par Cheminette, quand il entendit les quelques notes douces jouées à la guitare, qui provenaient de la bibliothèque. Les paroles l'y attirèrent. Assis devant l'âtre, le visage illuminé par le feu, George Nottingham était en train de jouer, là, très doucement. Ses yeux luisaient de larmes. L'émotion était palpable dans la pièce. Severus décida de rester sur le seuil, dans le noir.

_Would you hold my hand  
__If I saw you in Heaven ?  
__Would you help me stand  
__If I saw you in Heaven ?_

_I'll find my way / Through night and day  
_'_Cause I know / I just can't stay  
__Here in Heaven_

George s'arrêta subitement, reniflant et essuyant une larme sur sa joue. "Oh, Fiona…" Severus réalisa alors que l'homme pleurait toujours sa femme. _Tout comme j'ai pleuré pour Lily._ Il savait qu'il faudrait des années avant de s'en remettre. _Et elle avait été sa femme, elle l'avait aimé, elle lui avait donné un enfant. Lily… ne m'a jamais aimé ainsi, elle m'aimait seulement bien et ce n'est jamais allé plus loin entre nous que l'amitié… du moins pour elle… tandis que moi, je l'ai chèrement aimée._ Au point qu'il avait choisi d'abandonner sa propre vie pour elle, avec ce Serment Inviolable qu'il avait prêté à Dumbledore il y avait bien longtemps.

Les paroles de la chanson trouvèrent un écho profond en Severus. Il était en avance pour la réunion. Il attendrait là, écoutant le reste de la chanson. George Nottingham reprit la chanson là où il l'avait laissée.

_Time can bring you down  
__Time can bend your knees  
__Time can break your heart  
__Have you begging please  
__Begging please…_

Oh, combien il supplié Dumbledore de protéger Lily ! Combien son coeur avait été brisé quand elle était morte ! Severus avait voulu mourir alors. Il l'aurait volontiers fait, s'il n'y avait pas eu Dumbledore et son satané Serment. Il vit les joues de George Nottingham briller de larmes tandis qu'il continuait à jouer. Il avait la même aptitude que sa fille à exprimer l'émotion à un niveau très profond, tout en étant capable de continuer à jouer. Severus l'envia de pouvoir le faire. _Peut-être que c'est parce qu'il est musicien après tout ?_ Les doigts de George filaient sur les cordes de la guitare, les pinçant fermement.

_Beyond the door / There's peace I'm sure  
__And I know / There'll be no more  
__Tears in Heaven_

_Would you know my name  
__If I saw you in Heaven ?  
__Would you be the same  
__If I saw you in Heaven ?_

_I must be strong / And carry on  
_'_Cause I know / I don't belong  
__Here in Heaven  
_'_Cause I know / There'll be no more  
__Tears in Heaven_

La chanson se termina avec beaucoup de douceur. "Comme tu me manques, Fiona…" fit à voix basse le musicien. Il exhala un profond soupir. "Mais quand est-ce que je vais m'en remettre, de ton départ ?" se demanda-t-il tout haut.

Severus voulait s'avancer et lui dire qu'un jour, il s'en remettrait, que le temps l'aiderait. Mais il ne souhaitait pas intervenir. Il était lui-même un homme réservé, attentif à ne pas empiéter sur la vie privée d'un autre homme. _Il y a des choses que seuls nous-mêmes devons résoudre – malheureusement._

Discrètement, Severus recula dans le corridor et se rendit à la salle de réunion. Cette chanson lui avait rappelé Lily et tout ce qu'il avait souffert. _Je ne veux plus de ça._ Il avait juré de ne plus jamais aimer à nouveau. Pourtant, il était impliqué avec Lorena désormais. Il avait un enfant à naître avec elle. Il devait continuer sa route – en fait, il l'avait fait. Il imagina ce qu'il se passerait pour lui si Lorena mourrait. _Alors je mourrais aussi, grâce au Serment Inviolable. _

Pour la première fois, il considéra le Serment d'un point de vue positif – il ne pourrait pas se remettre de la mort de Lorena, comme il avait pu le faire avec celle de Lily. La douleur serait bien trop forte pour lui à supporter. _Il vaut mieux alors pour moi que je meure__._

Severus avait toujours considéré qu'il ne verrait pas la fin de cette guerre. Il avait déjà vécu bien plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait cru possible lorsqu'il avait commencé à espionner le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il considérait avoir eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir pu vivre jusque là. « Survivre » aurait été un terme plus approprié. Il aurait accueilli la mort à bras ouverts alors, pour qu'il puisse être enfin réuni avec Lily. La vie sans elle n'avait plus eu de sens pour lui. Il avait continué à vivre pour faire chuter le Seigneur des Ténèbres, afin que le sacrifice de sa vie n'ait pas été vain.

Pourtant, a présent, il y avait Lorena. Ses sentiments pour elle. Severus ne souhaitait plus mourir. Son sens Serpentard de la survie personnelle était désormais renforcé par l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Il vivrait pour elle. Il lutterait pour elle. Même si cela signifiait qu'il mourrait pour elle finalement.

_Est-ce que tu pleurerais pour moi, Lorena ? Parce que je serai là, pour toi, à t'attendre… en Enfer ou au Paradis… où que je sois… je t'attendrai…_

_**

* * *

**_

George Nottingham en apprend plus sur Sirius, sa famille, ses amis (les Maraudeurs), ses ennemis (les Mangemorts), y compris Severus, à propos duquel il perçoit des choses mais sans pouvoir les affirmer clairement.

_**Alors, dans quelle Maison est-ce que George Nottingham aurait été envoyé ? Des idées, chers lecteurs ?**_

_**Deux remarques :**_

_**Bien entendu, dans mon histoire, c'est toute la famille Potter qui est morte aux mains de Voldemort. C'est pourquoi il n'y a pas de Harry Potter ici, inutile de le chercher.**_

_**De même, il n'y a pas de Ron Weasley non plus. Arthur et Molly ont seulement eu Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred & George, et Ginny.**_

_**La chanson citée dans la dernière partie de ce chapitre est le célèbre "Tears in Heaven" par Eric Clapton. George Nottingham est un musicien de blues et soul, pas surprenant qu'il connaisse les œuvres d'Eric Clapton, lui-même un superbe musicien de blues (et l'un de mes favoris). D'où le titre de ce chapitre. George doit encore faire le deuil de la mort de son épouse.**_

_**Merci de laisser des revues ! Plein de revues ! Les muses adorent lire vos revues, elles sont fans de vous tous qui en laissez… merci à eux. Et les autres ?**_


	114. Plans de bataille

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**114 – Plans de bataille**

Tout le monde était présent, assis autour de la table dans l'imposante salle de réunion Albus Dumbledore présidait, à l'une des extrémités de la table, avec Severus à sa droite.

"Votre rapport, Severus, s'il vous plaît. Vous avez été convoqué cette semaine. Où en sont les projets de Tom désormais ?"

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a achevé la dernière phase préparatoire de son plan. Il croit qu'il lui sera possible de le mettre en œuvre avant la fin de l'année académique."

"Continuez," fit le Directeur. "Plus exactement ?"

"Tout tourne autour du rituel de sacrifice du sang, qui doit avoir lieu à Beltaine. Il a séparé ses Mangemorts en trois groupes. L'un, mené par Lucius Malefoy, doit enlever le Ministère. Lucius y connaît beaucoup de gens et il y compte aussi beaucoup d'alliés. Comme vous le savez déjà, il a soigneusement manœuvré pour placer certains de ces alliés, ainsi que des Mangemorts, à des postes d'importance stratégique au Ministère."

"Oui, je confirme cette information," fit Arthur Weasley. "La suspicion va en grandissant là-bas. Je suis sûr que Kingsley peut en dire autant."

L'Auror hocha la tête en signe d'accord. "Nos alliés et les membres de l'Ordre qui travaillent au Ministère ont rapporté d'étranges mouvements dans le personnel. On dirait bien que Malefoy déplace ses pions dans la direction qu'il souhaite qu'ils aillent. Malheureusement, il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire à ce sujet. Seul notre Département semble immune à ces manœuvres. J'ai émis des recommandations de prudence particulières à tous nos membres et alliés qui travaillent au Ministère."

Dumbledore hocha la tête. "Merci, messieurs. Vous avez bien fait, Kingsley. Il est capital que nos gens soient avertis. Severus, dès que nous en apprendrons plus sur ce plan et sur comment le renversement du Ministère doit s'y dérouler, nous serons plus en mesure de mettre en place des contre-mesures plus complètes."

Le Maître des Potions opina du chef. "Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir accès à cette partie du plan cependant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut dire des choses uniquement à Lucius, car ce plan ne concerne qui lui. Il se peut que l'on me donne de fausses informations à votre intention, Monsieur le Directeur. Je suis chargé de vous espionner."

Dumbledore se caressa la barbe d'un air pensif. "Poursuivez, Severus. Et les autres groupes ?"

"Les autres cibles sont Poudlard et vous-mêmes, Monsieur le Directeur. Ce groupe doit être mené par Bellatrix Lestrange." Une pause. "Là, c'est difficile à dire. Bellatrix est imprévisible. Même si on lui donne un plan exact, elle peut finir emportée par sa passion du chaos et de la destruction. Cette femme est folle."

"Certes ma chère cousine ferait tout et n'importe quoi pour son amant," fit Sirius. "Peut-être qu'elle s'en tiendra au plan établi par… Voldemort." Il avait prononcé ce nom volontairement – il savait que cela faisait souffrir Severus.

Le Maître des Potions se frotta l'avant-bras gauche sous la table mais l'expression de son visage demeura impassible, sauf pour ses yeux sombres qui lancèrent un regard meurtrier à son ancien tourmenteur. "Nous pouvons espérer que c'est ce qu'elle fera. Mais honnêtement, je n'y compterais pas. Comme je vous en ai déjà informé, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'attend à ce que certains des enfants de ses Mangemorts inscrits à Poudlard puissent semer la pagaille dans l'école pour faire diversion. Il ne fait aucun doute que Bellatrix s'appuiera sur ça."

"Nous pouvons nous en charger, afin qu'elle ne puisse pas bénéficier de ce soutien," fit Minerva d'un ton déterminé.

Severus hocha la tête et continua son exposé. "Sinon, je ne connais pas le plan exact. Sauf pour un détail cependant."

"Et lequel ?" demanda Albus.

"Elle doit s'arranger de façon à ce qu'une personne dans le château se retrouve isolée du reste du personnel et des étudiants."

"Qui est cette personne ?" demanda Maugrey, son œil magique fixé sur Severus.

Severus regarda le vieux sorcier assis à sa gauche. "Vous, Monsieur le Directeur."

"Tom veut me défier. Il veut me provoquer en duel, je pense."

"C'est le plan, Monsieur le Directeur. Bellatrix a reçu l'ordre de ne pas vous tuer. Elle doit vous isoler du reste du personnel et vous amener devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres."

"Nous devons penser aux enfants," fit Minerva. "Bellatrix Lestrange sera prête à tout pour vous atteindre, Albus. Y compris tuer des étudiants qui se trouveront sur son chemin."

Molly exprima son inquiétude – elle y avait trois fils après tout. Son coeur de mère parla au nom de tous les parents qui avaient leurs enfants à Poudlard. "Nous devrions commencer à élaborer un plan qui permettrait au personnel et aux préfets d'évacuer les enfants très rapidement. D'après ce que j'ai compris, nous n'avons pas une idée exacte d quand l'assaut sur Poudlard sera donné. Sauf pour la date, mais pas le moment dans la journée. Ça pourrait se passer à n'importe quel moment de Beltaine, le jour ou la nuit."

"En effet," répondit Albus. "Je vais épargner cet effort à notre chère Bellatrix."

"Que voulez-vous dire, Albus ?" Le ton de Minerva reflétait son inquiétude.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Minerva," Il écarta son souci d'un clin d'œil dans ses yeux bleus. "Je veux que vous et les autres Directeurs de Maison, y compris vous, Severus, élaboriez un tel plan." Une pause. "Severus, est-ce qu'on a une idée du moment de l'assaut, comme Molly vient de le dire ?"

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut à tout prix que ce soit à Beltaine. C'est tout ce que je peux dire. Je n'ai pas d'autre indication de temps sinon."

"Beltaine, c'est une date magique, ça," fit doucement Remus. "Est-ce qu'il prévoit aussi d'attaquer Pré-au-Lard ?"

Severus regarda son ancien camarade de classe. "Bien que ce n'ait pas été mentionné, ce n'est pas impossible."

"Je dirai à Abelforth et Rosmerta de se tenir prêt," fit Albus. "Nous devons en tenir compte si nous prévoyons d'évacuer nos étudiants vers Pré-au-Lard. Nous ne pouvons pas les préserver d'un danger à Poudlard si c'est pour les envoyer dans un autre à Pré-au-Lard."

"Peut-être que nous pourrions envoyer les plus jeunes à la Cabane Hurlante," suggéra Sirius.

Severus jeta un coup d'œil à son ancien camarade de classe. "La Cabane Hurlante est malheureusement indisponible. Elle fait partie du troisième plan du Seigneur des Ténèbres."

"Et quel est ce plan ? Au fait, _Snivellus,_ où est-ce que tu seras dans tout ça ?" railla Sirius. "Caché au plus profond de tes cachots, à faire joujou avec tes instruments d'alchimie ?"

Le regard sombre de Severus étincela sous le coup de la pure détestation. Sirius lui sourit avec insolence, pour toute réponse. "_Me_ cacher au plus profond de _mes_ cachots sera toujours bien moins confortable et sûrement plus utile que pour _toi_ d'être caché ici, comme tu le fais, tel un petit garçon dans la maison de sa mère." Sa voix était glaciale.

Le sourire de Sirius disparut de son visage. Severus eut un sourire moqueur et satisfait pour lui, avant de tourner à nouveau son attention vers le Directeur. Ce chien galeux lui avait tendu le bâton pour se faire battre après tout.

"Mes enfants, s'il vous plaît… Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, non ?" fit Albus sur un ton de reproche. "Severus, quel est le troisième groupe ? Vous avez parlé de la Cabane Hurlante."

"Votre suggestion a bien fonctionné, Monsieur le Directeur. J'ai glissé cette idée de la Cabane Hurlante au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui l'a accepté tout de suite. Il connaît les lieux. Il le trouve pratique pour servir ses objectifs, car ce n'est pas très loin de Poudlard et de Pré-au-Lard."

"Excusez-moi mais je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir tout bien suivi correctement. Qu'est-ce qu'il est supposé se passer dans la Cabane Hurlante ? C'est quoi, ce troisième groupe auquel vous faites allusion, Severus ?" Cette fois, c'était Nymphadora Tonks qui avait posé les questions.

C'était là la partie la plus difficile pour Severus. Il jeta un regard au Directeur, recherchant son approbation pour continuer avec ses explications.

"Poursuivez, Severus."

Le ton du Maître des Potions demeura maîtrisé, comme d'habitude. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a l'intention d'y accomplir un rituel de Magie Noire impliquant le sang. Il a besoin de faire un sacrifice particulier. Un sacrifice qui implique une jeune femme douée d'une magie particulière. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait prévu de prendre la virginité de cette fille lors du dernier Halloween mais ce plan a échoué car elle n'était plus vierge lorsqu'il la viola à ce moment-là." Il prit une profonde inspiration. "Elle est enceinte. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a violée le soir d'Halloween. Sauf que cet enfant n'est pas vraiment le sien en fait." Il baissa les yeux pendant une seconde ou deux – songeant de qui était cet enfant. _Le mien._ "Vous êtes tous au courant du pouvoir détenu par un enfant conçu lors d'un viol le soir d'Halloween, je suppose."

"Ne nous dis pas qu'il va…" commença Remus. Il soupçonnait quelle serait la réponse. Il avait déjà entendu parlé de ce type de rituel.

Molly Weasley mit une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer une exclamation horrifiée. Severus hocha la tête.

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut la sacrifier au cours d'un rituel de magie du sang plutôt macabre. Il veut…" Sa gorge se contracta à cette perspective horrible. "Il veut arracher l'enfant de l'utérus de sa mère et le tuer au cours d'un rituel pour prendre la magie de la mère et de l'enfant."

"Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait une chose pareille ?" laissa échapper Remus avec indignation.

"L'enfant, un garçon, a déjà beaucoup de magie en lui. Sa mère est une sorcière puissante, dotée d'une sorte de magie spéciale appelée « magie élémentale ». Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est convaincu qu'une fois que la mère et l'enfant seront sacrifiés, il obtiendra leurs pouvoirs magiques. Qu'une fois en possession de ces pouvoirs, il sera en mesure de tuer le sorcier qu'il craint le plus. Vous, Monsieur le Directeur."

Le silence tomba autour de la table. Arthur Weasley fut le premier à le rompre. "Est-ce que nous connaissons cette jeune femme ? Où se trouve-t-elle maintenant ?"

Cette fois, ce fut Albus qui répondit. "C'est l'une de nos étudiantes. Mlle Lorena Nottingham. Son père se trouve ici, placé sous notre protection. Pas un mot de tout ceci à lui." Il soupira. "Elle a reçu un maléfice de cécité il y a presque deux ans de cela, un maléfice lancé par Tom. Il avait espéré alors qu'elle serait plus facile à atteindre, qu'elle tomberait plus facilement sous son influence une fois hors de Poudlard. Elle avait passé un an dans une institution pour aveugles, qui fait partie de Ste. Mangouste. Là, elle y a appris à vivre avec son nouvel handicap. Quand nous avons appris les projets de Tom pour elle, j'ai décidé de la faire revenir à Poudlard, où elle se trouve actuellement, en sécurité. C'est une étudiante de sixième année, qui appartient à la Maison de Serpentard."

Sirius échangea un coup d'œil avec Kingsley. Les deux hommes connaissaient déjà la vérité à propos de la jeune fille. Enfin, presque. "Voldemort aura besoin d'avoir quelqu'un pour accomplir ce rituel. D'où le troisième groupe dans la Cabane Hurlante. Et toi, tu seras où alors, _Snivellus_ ?"

Severus fit de son mieux pour rendre ses traits aussi impavide que possible. "Je vais l'assister. En fait…" Il baissa les yeux pendant une fraction de seconde. "Je suis le seul en qui le Seigneur des Ténèbres fait suffisamment confiance, à cause de mes connaissances médicales en tant que Maître des Potions. Je suis chargé de…" Sa voix diminua jusqu'à ne devenir plus qu'un murmure. "C'est moi qui vais devoir arracher l'enfant du sein de sa mère."

Cette fois, des exclamations sonores s'élevèrent autour de la table. Sirius et Kingsley savaient que Voldemort était après Lorena – mais à ce point ? Non, parce qu'Albus ne l'avait pas mentionné en détail, de peur d'effrayer le père de la jeune femme. Il avait seulement dit que Voldemort voulait tuer la jeune sorcière.

"Et à part Voldemort et vous, est-ce qu'il y aura d'autres Mangemorts ?" demanda Arthur.

"Deux autres personnes innocentes sont impliquées," continua Severus. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a confié une mission à Drago Malefoy. Le garçon devra lui amener sa camarade de maison."

"Alors la vie du gamin est aussi en danger," affirma Remus. "Il devra lui aussi être protégé. Deux étudiants de ta propre Maison, Severus."

"Certes," concéda le Maître des Potions. "Cependant, Drago Malefoy ne le sait pas encore. Seul son père est au courant de la mission confiée à son fils. Il devra en informer Drago, très probablement pendant les vacances de Pâques, lorsque le garçon sera alors chez lui."

"Je suis d'accord avec Remus," fit Alastor. "Ce gamin devra aussi faire l'objet d'une protection. Est-ce que vous croyez qu'il sera capable d'exécuter l'acte que Voldemort lui a ordonné d'accomplir ?"

"Aucune idée."

"Qu'il en soit capable ou non, n'a pas d'importance," expliqua Albus. "Cependant, si le garçon exécute l'ordre qu'il aura reçu, sa camarade de maison sera en grand danger. S'il ne le fait pas, sa vie et celle de son père seront très probablement compromises."

"Lucius Malefoy sera au Ministère. Il peut prendre soin de lui-même. J'insiste que le gamin doit être protégé," fit Alastor. "Son père peut être puni, c'est juste un Mangemort, alors que son fils ne l'est pas."

"Pas encore," fit Severus. "Malheureusement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a déjà tout prévu. J'ai parlé de _deux_ personnes innocentes. Drago est l'une d'elles. Narcissa Malefoy est l'autre. Elle fera partie du troisième groupe dans la Cabane Hurlante. Officiellement, pour aider la fille. A mon avis, elle est plus là-bas détenue comme otage au cas où Drago échouerait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a bien fait comprendre à Lucius que s'il n'amenait pas sa femme à la Cabane Hurlante, son fils et lui serait cruellement punis. Narcissa ne le sait pas encore non plus."

"D'une façon ou d'une autre, ils sont perdants et leur garçon est condamné," commenta Molly. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup les Malefoy mais elle était mère. Elle pouvait comprendre la situation de cette famille. Elle n'enviait pas du tout la position de Narcissa.

"Sûrement que Lucius Malefoy vous contactera, Severus," fit Kingsley. "Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il est notoire que les Malefoy sont solidaires les uns des autres en tant que famille. Ça fait partie de leur éthique. Pas sûr que Lucius ne tentera pas quelque chose pour sauver d'abord sa famille."

"Il a plutôt intérêt à ne pas le faire. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui a dit que s'il devait échouer au Ministère, il ne reverrait plus jamais sa famille vivante." Severus soupira. "Si Drago échoue, sa mère sera tuée et Lucius très certainement puni, qu'il réussisse ou non au Ministère." Severus soupira à nouveau. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a prévu de jouer les Malefoy les uns contre les autres. Il connaît aussi leur éthique, comme vous les avez appelées, Kingsley. L'amour… est un levier qu'il ne manque jamais d'exploiter à fond."

Severus jeta un regard au Directeur – qui comprit immédiatement que son Maître des Potions ne parlait pas uniquement des Malefoy.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On laisse le jeune Mr Malefoy amener Lorena à Vous-Savez-Qui ?" demanda Minerva d'un ton plein d'indignation.

"Il se peut que nous n'ayons pas d'autre choix, Minerva," fit Severus.

"Elle n'est pas un morceau de viande ! Pas plus que le garçon ! Albus !"

"Je suis d'accord… avec Severus." Ses yeux bleu acier fixèrent les divers membres de l'Ordre présents autour de la table. "Nos options sont limitées." Il soupira. Il était temps maintenant de donner ses ordres. Un autre soupir. De plus en plus, le vieux Directeur avait l'impression qu'il devait décider entre qui devait vivre… et qui devait mourir. Il détestait cette situation. Ce pouvoir l'avait toujours terrifié. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais.

"Arthur, Kingsley, Tonks, vous êtes chargés de réunir le plus d'informations possibles sur tous les changements de personnel qui ont lieu au Ministère. De la sorte, nous serons en mesure de comprendre à quoi pourra ressembler le plan final de Tom sur place. Avertissez vos contacts là-bas de se montrer prudent afin de ne susciter aucune suspicion qui pourrait indiquer que nous savons quelque chose."

Les trois hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation.

"Alastor, Minerva, comme vous êtes à Poudlard, vous verrez avec le reste du personnel comment y organiser notre défense et les possibles routes d'évacuation vers Pré-au-Lard, en particulier avec l'aide des Directeurs de Maison."

Les deux professeurs approuvèrent.

"Remus, essayez d'obtenir plus d'informations sur les loups-garous, s'ils sont impliqués ou pas. Honnêtement, je serais surpris qu'ils en soient absents. Fenrir Greyback est tellement enthousiaste à l'idée de faire plaisir à son nouveau Maître. Vous m'avez dit la dernière fois qu'il avait recruté. Essayez d'en savoir plus, où Greyback sera envoyé – soit à Poudlard dans le groupe de Bellatrix, ou bien au Ministère pour aider Lucius. J'enverrai Hagrid pour qu'il fasse une enquête auprès des créatures de la Forêt Interdite. Peut-être que nous pourrions forger une alliance avec les Centaures, par exemple."

"Oui, Albus, je le ferai."

"Severus, à part votre rôle habituel d'espion chez Tom, essayez de savoir aussi comment les Malefoy le prennent de se savoir pris en otage de la sorte. Il se peut qu'une fois que Drago ou Narcissa soient au courant de tout ça, ils puissent venir à vous. Je n'en serais pas étonné. Laissez-les venir alors à vous."

"Oui, Monsieur le Directeur."

"Quant à vous, Sirius, pas un seul mot de tout ceci ne doit parvenir aux oreilles de George Nottingham. Surtout sur la mort horrible qui peut être celle de sa fille. Je ne veux pas de geste stupide de la part d'un sorcier adulte non formé." Son regard bleu acier avait perdu de son éclat habituel. Le jeune sorcier savait pourquoi il devait rester muet. La fille devrait être sauvée des griffes de Voldemort. Inutile d'ajouter son père qui pourrait tenter de la sauver quoi qu'il arrive.

"Sans problème, Albus."

"Continuez à lui apprendre à se servir d'une baguette. Je suis conscient qu'il ne peut pas maîtriser la magie autant que quelqu'un qui aurait passé sept ans à Poudlard mais quand même."

"C'est vrai, mais c'est un adulte, sa magie est mature et il en a beaucoup en lui. C'est aussi quelqu'un qui apprend très vite. Je ne suis pas un expert en Magie Noire mais je suis sûre que je peux lui apprendre une chose ou deux." Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase avec les yeux fixés sur Severus.

"Essaie alors de lui apprendre à lancer correctement un _Expelliarmus_," railla le Maître des Potions. "Si je me souviens bien, c'est ton ami Potter qui avait l'habitude de le faire car manifestement, tu en étais incapable." Son sourire moqueur était méchant.

Sirius brûlait d'une rage intérieure. "La séance est levée," fit Albus pour tuer la dispute dans l'œuf. Le jeune sorcier ne dit rien et se leva de sa chaise. Les autres en firent autant. Les autres en firent autant. Severus demeura assis. Albus le remarqua, lisant l'inquiétude sur le visage du sorcier.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, il posa une main sur l'épaule du Maître des Potions. "Tout va bien se passer, Severus. Nous trouverons un moyen de l'épargner, ainsi que votre filleul et Narcissa aussi. Une fois de retour à Poudlard, je vous donnerai des informations que je veux que vous transmettiez à Tom en retour. Il vous croit si bien informé. Plus que jamais, vous devez rester dans ses bonnes grâces et conserver intacte votre couverture. A n'importe quel prix."

_Y compris le prix de mon âme, Dumbledore ? Hein, et mon âme ? La mienne ?_

Severus hocha la tête. Son visage était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. "Il m'a demandé de _la_ tuer." Sa voix s'était réduite à un souffle.

"Je n'oublie pas le Serment Inviolable, Severus. Je ne veux pas votre mort non plus. Je veux que personne ne meurt au prochain Beltaine." Il soupira. "S'il y a un meurtre à perpétrer, c'est moi qui le ferai et ce sera sur Tom. Je sais combien votre âme est suffisamment déchirée comme ça. Je ferai en sorte qu'elle ne le soit pas plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà."

_**

* * *

**_

Albus est semblable à un général qui prépare une bataille. Voldemort devrait faire attention et se tenir prêt !

_**J'espère avoir gardé tout le monde fidèle à soi-même dans ce chapitre – en particulier l'interaction entre Severus et Sirius.**_

_**Merci de laisser des revues ! Plein de revues ! Les muses ont besoin de manger, s'il vous plaît, ça ne prend que quelques minutes seulement pour laisser une revue…**_


	115. L'amour d'une mère

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**115 – L'amour d'une mère**

Tout comme Dumbledore l'avait prévu, Narcissa Malefoy tenta de contacter Severus. Un soir, elle se rendit à Poudlard par Cheminette, entrant ainsi dans le bureau du Directeur, où était situé le seul âtre de Poudlard officiellement raccordé au monde extérieur. Albus la reçut avec amabilité. Elle était assez anxieuse. Elle voulait voir Severus dès que possible, si cela était possible. C'était à propos de son fils Drago.

"Narcissa, j'étais sur le point d'aller voir Minerva à son étage, plus bas. Je vais aller voir Severus avant. Ça ne vous dérange pas de l'attendre ici ?"

"Non, Monsieur le Directeur. Je vous remercie vraiment de votre aide." Elle était vraiment inquiète et cela se voyait sur son visage. Sa voix tremblait aussi.

"Alors installez vous confortablement." Il invoqua du thé chaud dans une bouilloire et quelques biscuits, en plus de ses fameux bonbons au citron. "Servez-vous."

Elle le remercia encore. Albus quitta son bureau. Narcissa était seule, assise sur une chaise devant le bureau du Directeur. Elle soupira, une tasse de thé chaud en main. Une légère odeur de citron flottait dans l'air – elle se rappela avec émotion combien le Directeur adorait tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin au citron.

Cette pensée réconfortante la déserta rapidement lorsque son esprit revint à sa préoccupation immédiate : son fils. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans le monde capable de l'aider, elle et Drago. Elle se força pour ne pas pleurer. Elle essaya de reprendre ses émotions d'une main ferme en observant ce qui l'entourait. Son regard tomba à terre, près de l'imposant bureau. Un bout de parchemin détourna son attention. Probablement un document que le Directeur avait laissé tomber par terre. Elle se pencha pour le ramasser et le reposer sur le bureau. Elle était sur le point de le faire lorsqu'un détail attira son attention. Un nom.

Malefoy.

Elle examina le papier plus attentivement. Il semblait que quelqu'un avait dessiné un arbre généalogique. Surprise, elle étudia le document. Non seulement la branche des Malefoy à laquelle elle appartenait par alliance y était portée, mais aussi deux autres familles.

Les Gaunt. Les Nottingham. _Nottingham ? Comme la camarade de maison de Drago, cette musicienne talentueuse ?_ Elle poursuivit sa lecture et le document le lui confirma. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, ses yeux s'agrandirent, au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait les noms inscrits sur l'arbre généalogique.

La plupart de ces noms étaient écrits à l'encre noire. Quelques autres noms étaient à l'encre verte. Trois autres noms étaient portés à l'encre rouge. Tous avaient été transcrits à la main dans l'élégante écriture de Dumbledore.

Tom Riddle Jr. – George Lord Nottingham – Lorena Lady Nottingham. _C'est bien là la fille,_

Ces trois noms avaient été inscrits à l'encre rouge. _Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont en commun ?_

Parce qu'ils devaient avoir quelque chose en commun. Les yeux de Narcissa remontèrent vers le sommet de l'arbre généalogique. Thaddeus Gaunt et Calpurnia Malefoy. Une ligne directe reliait Calpurnia Malefoy et Lorena Nottingham, par Cassiope Gaunt et George Nottingham.

La réalité frappa Narcissa. _Cette petite Sang-de-Bourbe n'est pas une Sang-de-Bourbe ! C'est une…_ Elle compta les générations séparant la fille de son aïeule Malefoy. Une aïeule Malefoy qui n'était autre que la grand-tante de son mari. La sœur du grand-père de Lucius.

Lorena Nottingham avait un-huitième de sang Malefoy qui coulait dans ses veines. Bien plus que Narcissa, née Black, n'en aurait jamais. Ce qui voulait dire que cette fille était au moins une sang-mêlée. _Comme Severus._

Songer au parrain de Drago fit revenir Narcissa à la réalité. Elle réfléchit pendant quelques secondes ce qu'elle ferait de sa découverte. Elle sortit sa baguette et dupliqua le parchemin. Elle reposa l'original sur le bureau. Elle plia la copie et la glissa dans une poche de ses robes.

Elle n'était pas bien certaine si elle le montrerait à Lucius cependant. Mais elle avait besoin de ce document pour en apprendre plus et faire des recherches. A présent, elle avait d'autres questions bien plus urgentes à régler. Son fils Drago.

* * *

Severus entra dans le bureau du Directeur et se précipita vers Narcissa. Elle le regarda, un air plus qu'inquiet dans ses yeux bleus. Elle se leva de sa chaise. "Severus !"

"Narcissa, comment tu vas ?"

"Oh, Severus, où peut-on parler sans être entendus ou interrompus ?" Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle dans un mouvement qui désignait les portraits pendus aux murs.

Il saisit sa pensée et la mena vers une autre pièce, adjacente au bureau du Directeur – la même pièce où Dumbledore avait tenté de réconcilier Severus et Lorena il y avait quelques mois de cela. Il la fit s'asseoir.

"Je… Je sais que je ne devrais pas être ici…" commença-t-elle d'un ton hésitant. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même m'a interdit d'en parler…"

"Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'a interdit de le faire, alors tu ne dois pas en parler, Narcissa," la réprimanda-t-il gentiment.

Elle soupira, ses yeux bleus paniqués croisèrent son regard de charbon. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Qu'est-ce qui était le plus important pour elle maintenant ? Son obéissance au Maître de son époux, ou bien sa loyauté envers sa famille ? Son amour de mère ?

Severus lut tout cela sur son visage pâle. Il eut pitié d'elle. "Il se trouve… que je suis au courant de ta situation, Narcissa."

"Toi ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres… te l'a dit ?" Le soulagement se peignit sur ses traits. Elle parvint même à lui faire un tout petit sourire. Elle n'aurait pas besoin de trahir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Non, ne te méprends pas. Je ne doute pas de toi, Severus."

Il l'observa attentivement, jaugeant quel serait son prochain mouvement – et prévoyant le sien.

Elle eut un autre sourire faible. "Ce n'est qu'un enfant…" fit-elle dans un murmure, se levant, le visage partagé entre l'espoir et la douleur. Elle se rapprocha de lui. Il pouvait voir les larmes lui monter aux yeux, ses beaux yeux bleus et tristes. "Severus…"

"Est-ce que Lucius sait que tu es ici ?"

Elle secoua la tête. "Non, il l'ignore." Une pause. "Il m'a fait part hier de nos missions respectives, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a confiées. Je dois rester en compagnie du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour l'aider avec la fille qu'il a l'intention de sacrifier à Beltaine, alors que Drago doit la lui amener. Lucius est chargé de renverser le Ministère." Elle frissonna. "Severus. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a fait de nous des otages. Drago doit rester aussi à la Cabane Hurlante, avec moi. Je me moque bien de mourir mais mon fils… mon fils unique ! Je ne veux pas qu'il meure !" Cette fois, les larmes roulèrent librement le long de ses joues. "Je veux qu'il soit en sécurité !"

"Je ne peux pas changer les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres." Une pause. Le regard de Narcissa se baissa, en signe de désespoir. Ça, elle le savait déjà. "Mais il pourrait être possible pour moi d'aider Drago," finit-il par dire doucement. "Ainsi que toi."

Elle renifla. "Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?"

"Je ne le sais pas encore. Ce qui est certain, c'est que je garderai un œil sur lui. J'intensifierai ses cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec des leçons supplémentaires. Je l'aiderai à améliorer son Occlumencie si c'est nécessaire." Il savait qu'il marchait sur des œufs. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il parlerait de tout cela à Dumbledore – tout en sachant très bien qu'il le ferait, bien évidemment. "Mais tu dois me promettre une seule chose, Narcissa. Tout ce qui s'est dit ici, devra rester ici. Pas un mot à quiconque, pas même à Lucius. Quant à ton fils, tu peux seulement lui suggérer de venir me voir plus des conseils."

Elle reprit les rênes de ses émotions et accepta. "Lucius ne sera pas avec nous ce soir-là. Il sera à Londres. Il est chargé de prendre le Ministère," répéta-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

"Je le sais."

"Severus, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est en train de jouer chacun d'entre nous contre les autres. Si Drago manque à lui amener la fille, Lucius sera puni et je serai tuée. Si je ne me rends pas à la Cabane Hurlante pour le sacrifice, Drago sera tué et Lucius sera puni. Si c'est Lucius qui échoue à Londres, Drago et moi-même seront tués !" Elle se prit le visage dans les mains. "Je ne veux pas que ma famille meure !"

"Et ta sœur ?" Bellatrix poserait problème.

"Bella… tu sais comment elle est, Severus. Elle est tellement dingue du Seigneur des Ténèbres que si elle doit choisir entre lui et nous, c'est lui qu'elle choisira ! Je ne peux pas compter sur elle. Je ne doute pas de toi, Severus. Contrairement à Bella, je te fais totalement confiance. Tu le sais et je le sais aussi."

Severus verrouilla son regard avec le sien. Il n'essaya pas d'utiliser la Légilimencie sur Narcissa car il savait bien qu'elle détecterait immédiatement son intrusion. Pourtant, il lut dans ses yeux tout l'amour d'une mère, une mère désespérée de sauver un fils qu'elle avait tant de mal à avoir. Un fils qu'elle avait réussi à concevoir et à porter grâce à sa connaissance à lui, Severus Rogue, des potions. Le regard de la femme reflétait toute la gratitude et l'amitié qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

"Severus, tu es le parrain de Drago. Je sais que tu l'aideras, alors que Lucius ne sera pas présent pour protéger son fils."

"Qu'est-ce que Lucius ressent à propos de tout ça ?"

"Il est… il est véritablement inquiet. Même anxieux. C'est la toute première fois que je le vois ainsi. Je ne devrais pas le dire mais…" Elle prit une profonde inspiration, consciente des conséquences de ses paroles. "Il est conscient que nous ne sommes que de simples otages pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne comprends pas, Severus. Lucius a toujours été un de ses fidèles serviteurs. Il a toujours accueilli le Seigneur des Ténèbres chez nous lorsque ce dernier en avait besoin. Qu'est-ce que Lucius lui a fait, pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se retourne contre lui aussi cruellement, lui son plus fidèle soutien ? Pourquoi ?"

"Aucune idée, Narcissa." Oui, certes, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête de faire ça ? Pourquoi son esprit malade avait-il pu agir ainsi ? "Je n'ai pas accès à l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne me dit pas tout non plus."

"Tu es son bras droit, Severus !"

"Ce n'est pas une garantie, Narcissa. Lucius vient d'en faire l'expérience."

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

"Pour le moment, je recommande ceci. Pas un seul mot de ce qui s'est dit ici à ton mari et à ton fils. Je suppose que Lucius informera Drago de sa mission." Elle fit oui de la tête. "Laisse-le faire. Je crois qu'une fois que Drago sera au courant, il viendra à moi. S'il ne le fait pas, conseille-lui de le faire," continua-t-il. "Tu n'est pas toute seule dans cette affaire, Narcissa. Je serai là aussi, dans la Cabane Hurlante."

"C'est vrai ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas y faire ?"

"Tu connais le but de cette… réunion qui doit avoir lieu dans la Cabane Hurlante, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui, le sacrifice de cette pauvre fille que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a mise enceinte."

"Certes. Je dois l'assister pour le sacrifice." Une pause. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres compte sur ma connaissance des rituels de sang et mon savoir médical pour arracher le bébé du sein de sa mère avant le rituel."

Narcissa sursauta, une main sur la bouche. "Tu veux dire… que tu devras la tuer ? C'est l'une de tes étudiantes, une Serpentarde ! Une étudiante que tu sembles tenir en haute estime !" Severus se demanda s'il avait été aussi transparent que _cela_... Il pouvait lire sur visage de Narcissa qu'elle était totalement dégoûtée. Son côté maternel était littéralement choqué. "Une femme enceinte… C'est révoltant !"

Il ne dit rien. Son regard de charbon demeura impassible, sans expression. Pourtant, dans son for intérieur, son âme souffrait rien qu'à l'évocation de cette horrible perspective.

"Severus, est-ce que tu vas tenter de la sauver ?"

C'était là une question-piège – surtout à propos d'une née-moldue. Severus savait qu'il devait maintenir sa couverture d'espion à n'importe quel prix. "Je dois obéir aux ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Narcissa. Tu le sais bien."

"Combien de gens as-tu vu mourir, Severus ?" La compassion et la compréhension pouvaient s'entendre dans sa voix. La révolte aussi. "Des gens qui n'auraient pas dû mourir, combien d'entre eux ?"

"Uniquement ceux que je ne pouvais pas sauver." Une émotion rapide passa sur ses traits mais il regagna vite un visage impavide. "Te serais-tu prise d'affection pour la Sang-de-Bourbe après tout ?"

Elle parut gênée – elle songea à sa récente découverte de la lignée de Lorena. _Non, ce n'est pas une Sang-de-Bourbe. C'est une sang-mêlée, comme Severus. C'est une parente lointaine des Malefoy, avec du sang Malefoy qui coule dans ses veines ! _Elle ne pouvait pas dire à Severus qu'elle connaissait la lignée de la fille. _Mais est-ce seulement une question de statut du sang ?_ Narcissa soupira et demeura muette, évitant le regard acéré de l'homme.

"Narcissa, il vaudrait mieux que tu rentres chez toi avant que Lucius s'inquiète de ton absence. Souviens-toi, pas un mot à quiconque."

"Oui, bien sûr. Tu es notre dernier espoir, Severus." Ce disant, elle sortit sa baguette et en pointa l'extrémité sur son coeur. Avant que Severus puisse réagir pour l'arrêter dans son geste, elle avait prêté un Serment de Sorcier qu'elle ne le trahirait pas et ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour lui permettre de les sauver tous.

Son geste l'avait touché. D'habitude, c'était à lui que l'on demandait d'accomplir ce genre de choses… Dumbledore lui avait imposé deux Serments Inviolables au cours du temps. "Narcissa, tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça. Ta parole me suffisait."

"Tu es mon seul ami, Severus. Je veux dire, le seul ami en qui je peux vraiment faire confiance. Je ne te décevrai pas." Ce disant, elle dirigea ses pas vers la sortie. Il la mena vers le bureau du Directeur, devant l'âtre. Elle jeta de la poudre de Cheminette dans les flammes qui devinrent vertes. Elle posa un pied dedans pour rentrer chez elle.

* * *

Dumbledore revint une minute ou deux plus tard. Il trouva son Maître des Potions dans une profonde réflexion.

"Severus," dit-il en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule du jeune sorcier. "Elle est venue demander de l'aide."

Severus hocha la tête. "En effet, Monsieur le Directeur. A propos de la mission que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a ordonnée à Drago d'accomplir. Elle est parfaitement consciente qu'elle-même, ainsi que son fils et son mari, ne sont que des otages entre ses griffes."

"Que lui avez-vous dit ?"

"Que je ne pouvais pas changer les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Qu'il pourrait m'être possible d'aider Drago cependant. Que je serai avec elle et son fils dans la Cabane Hurlante pour le sacrifice. Ils ne seront pas abandonnés à eux-mêmes. Mais je n'ai rien promis. Je ne sais pas si j'en sortirai vivant moi-même. Le Serment Inviolable… Il se peut que j'échoue." Sa voix se perdit. Il exhala un profond soupir. "Je lui ai dit de conseiller à Drago de venir me voir lorsqu'il sera mis au courant de sa mission. Entre temps, je vais l'aider à améliorer ses capacités de défense et son Occlumencie. Je lui ai dit qu'elle devait ne rien dire à propos de sa visite ici ainsi que notre petite conversation."

Dumbledore hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. "Êtes-vous certain qu'elle ne dira rien ?"

"Avant que je puisse l'en empêcher, Narcissa avait sorti sa baguette et elle a prêté un Serment de Sorcier en ce sens. Elle a juré de faire de son mieux pour nous aider à nous en sortir tous de là vivants. Et de demeurer muette sur tout ça." Il secoua la tête. "Femme stupide !"

"Non, Severus. Narcissa n'est pas stupide. C'est une mère. Je vous ai déjà dit de ne jamais sous-estimer l'amour d'une mère."

Le Maître des Potions ricana. "L'amour… votre éternelle solution à tous nos problèmes… Ma mère ne m'a jamais aimé. Elle ne pouvait pas aimer le produit de…" Il s'arrêta tout net dans son élan, la douleur empreinte sur les traits rudes de son visage, comme s'il en avait dit trop. C'était le cas. Pourtant, peut-être qu'il était temps de regarder le passé en face, courageusement. "Je suis le produit de la violence de mon père contre ma mère, Albus." Il soupira profondément.

Le Directeur posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule du jeune sorcier. "Je le sais déjà, Severus. Je sais ce que votre père a fait à votre mère. Je sais que c'est là, la raison pour laquelle vous avez agi comme vous avez fini par le faire avec Lorena. Gardez à l'esprit que tous les enfants ne sont pas conçus de la façon dont vous l'avez été. Je ne crois que cela ait été le cas pour Drago. Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas pour votre fils." Une pause. "Severus, toutes les mères ne sont pas comme la vôtre. Tous les pères ne sont pas comme le vôtre. Et non, vous n'êtes pas votre père. Tout comme les potions sont plus que la simple somme de leurs ingrédients, les êtres humains sont bien plus que la simple somme de leurs gènes. Vous le savez." Il soupira. "Lorena vous aime. Vous l'aimez. Votre amour pour l'un l'autre sera assisté par l'amour de deux mères pour leur enfant respectif. Je ne connais pas de meilleur arme contre le mal que ces deux sortes d'amour. N'en cherchez pas d'autre, mon garçon."

Severus voulait lui dire qu'il aimerait bien le croire. Pourtant, il percevait quelque chose de différent en lui. Quelque temps auparavant, il aurait raillé les explications du vieux sorcier. A présent, il ne souhaitait plus le faire. Peut-être que le vieux avait raison après tout. L'amour était probablement la meilleure arme contre le mal. Il songea à la faible lumière qui luttait toujours dans les recoins les plus profonds de son âme. C'était l'amour de Lorena qui l'avait sauvée du naufrage de l'oubli.

_Nous sommes plus que la somme de nos gènes. Peut-être que l'amour est l'ingrédient supplémentaire qui permet à notre âme de fonctionner comme elle doit le faire. Comme des êtres humains. Pas comme des monstres. _Cette pensée le réconforta quelque part.

Bon, Severus savait qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix non plus. Il savait qu'à un certain point, il devrait compter sur l'amour pour les aider tous. Honnêtement, n'était-ce pas là ce qu'il avait fait, durant toutes ces années, quand il avait espionné le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour le compte de Dumbledore, à cause d'un Serment qu'il avait accepté de prêter, et motivé par… son amour pour Lily ?

_Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait par amour. L'amour, même quand il n'était pas réciproque, avait été ma motivation principale derrière mes actions._ Il hocha la tête devant le vieux Directeur. Cette nouvelle compréhension qu'il venait d'acquérir, lui emplit le coeur d'un nouvel espoir. _Oui, tout ce que je fais, c'est pour toi, Lorena, que je le fais._

___**

* * *

**_

Narcissa apprend la vérité sur la véritable lignée de Lorena. Elle semble comprendre certaines choses à la suite de sa découverte. Certains passages de son dialogue avec Severus sont inspirés de la scène à l'Impasse du Tisseur, dans le film du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, sans Bellatrix bien entendu.

___**Je ne souhaitais pas imposer un troisième Serment Inviolable à Severus (même si l'on dit jamais deux sans trois), ce qui aurait été trop car il en a déjà deux qui pèsent sur son âme et sa vie. De plus, je trouvais que ce serait bien si pour une fois, quelqu'un d'autre prêtait serment pour lui. Le but était aussi de montrer l'authentique amitié qui lie Narcissa et Severus. Cela complète ce qu'elle a confié à Lorena lors du Réveillon de Nouvel An chez elle, à propos de sa relation avec le Maître des Potions et sur la façon dont il l'avait aidée. Un Serment de Sorcier n'est pas aussi obligatoire qu'un Serment Inviolable, mais cela reste un serment puissant et pas uniquement symbolique. En quelque sorte, Narcissa repaye sa dette à Severus. Un retournement intéressant.**_

_**J'ai donné un indice quant à la raison pour laquelle Severus s'est comporté comme il l'a fait avec Lorena – pure spéculation de ma part cependant. Tobias était un père et un mari réellement abusif et violent. Je vous laisse deviner.**_

_**C'est une histoire de rédemption, de rachat – le rachat de Severus. Par l'amour. **_

_**Merci de laisser des revues ! Plein de revues ! Souvenez-vous que les muses ont besoin d'être nourries de manière adéquate… grâce à vos revues… A l'instar du Seigneur des Ténèbres, on ne peut leur faire changer d'avis à cet égard.**_


	116. You're in my arms again

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**116 – ****You're in my arms again…**

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait encore convoqué Severus, cette fois pour donner ses ordres définitifs concernant sa prise de pouvoir sur la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne. Le Ministère de la Magie et Poudlard étaient les deux cibles. Il fournit aussi au Maître des Potions quelques informations à divulguer à Albus Dumbledore et destinées à le leurrer. A son tour, Severus lui fit part de divers détails sur les activités de l'Ordre qui paraissaient essentiels – ce qui n'était pas le cas, mais dont le but était aussi de mener le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur de fausses pistes.

Curieusement, Voldemort n'avait jamais fait allusion à l'ascendance de la jeune fille. Severus avait cru que la condition de Fourchelangue de Lorena aurait dû provoquer les interrogations du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur les origines de celle-ci – comme cela avait été le cas pour Dumbledore. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas Dumbledore. Une fois de plus, Voldemort avait négligé un détail qui pourrait s'avérer important ultérieurement. Severus décida de ne pas relever la question.

Il revint indemne de la réunion. Après le débriefing qui avait suivi, Dumbledore avait convoqué une nouvelle fois les membres de l'Ordre à une réunion devant se tenir au 12 Square Grimmaurd le lendemain.

Par conséquent, tous les membres de l'Ordre convoqués pour la réunion se rassemblèrent dans la maison de Sirius. Severus arriva un peu en avance. Entre le salon et la salle de réunion, son attention fut attirée par de la musique. George Nottingham était occupé avec ses instruments dans la bibliothèque, désertée pour le restant de la soirée à cause de la réunion. A ces moments-là, il passait la soirée tout seul – mais pas solitaire. Sa musique était toujours une bonne compagne.

Un flot de musique douce émanait de la bibliothèque. Jouée sur un clavier, manifestement, d'après le son. Severus n'en était pas sûr alors il s'arrêta à la porte de la bibliothèque. Le son était plus fort. Il se tenait dans le noir, personne à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque ne pouvait le repérer. Il se rapprocha et risqua un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

La pièce était illuminée par le feu flamboyant dans la cheminée. George Nottingham était là, assis sur une chaise, ses mains courant sur le clavier. Il s'arrêtait et reprenait la musique, plusieurs fois d'affilée, accordant son instrument. Ce même instrument que Severus avait ramené de la maison de Cassiope Gaunt.

Le grand clavier était alimenté par la magie. Sirius était assis non loin, sur le sofa, baguette à la main, attentif au bon fonctionnement de l'instrument, écoutant la musique.

"Je suis prêt, George. Je pense que ça devrait marcher maintenant."

"Tu dois vraiment m'apprendre ça, Sirius. J'ai besoin de connaître la façon de faire marcher ce clavier, d'en maîtriser la magie nécessaire pour ça."

"Oui, je te l'apprendrai, George. Tu as déjà réussi à maîtriser les charmes d'Attraction et de Lévitation, tu as fait de bons progrès en si peu de temps." Il imprima un autre mouvement compliqué à sa baguette. "Bon, maintenant, essaie. Ça devrait marcher."

Quelques notes sortirent du clavier. "Je crois que ça me paraît bon cette fois," fit le musicien avec satisfaction. George sortit une partition d'un livret à la couverture noire. "Ah, la voilà !" Il posa la partition sur le support devant lui. "Une bonne chanson d'Isaac Hayes…" Ses doigts volèrent sur le clavier. La section rythmique se faisait entendre grâce aux instruments contenus dans le synthétiseur.

_Alone again, I blast again  
__Please let love have its way  
__Don't let the waiting anticipating  
__Be all in vain  
__Be good to me 'cause I'm gonna be  
__As good as I can be to you_

Il avait une voix profonde de baryton qui ronronnait les paroles. Il savait chanter. Il y avait aussi de la magie dans sa voix. Sa voix avait le pouvoir d'émouvoir et de troubler – comme celle de Severus avait le pouvoir d'instiller la peur ou d'exercer la domination sur autrui. La chanson était douce mais aussi très sensuelle. Après toutes ces années passées en prison, il se rappelait toujours les paroles.

_Baby, oh baby, I need you, I swear I do  
__No other woman can love me  
__Oh like you do_

_You're the best thing that  
__Ever happened to this man  
__And I'm gonna keep on loving you  
__Just as long as I can  
__I love you, I love you_

Ces paroles trouvèrent un écho dans l'âme de Severus. Il avait besoin de Lorena. Aucune autre femme ne l'avait aimé comme elle le faisait – pas même Lily. Elle était certes la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée depuis fort longtemps. Il devait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la garder auprès de lui. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la laisser partir.

_One night alone is too longer alone  
__When one has been loved by you  
__It's good to touch when I've missed so much  
__This thrill's been long overdue  
__The love you give is the reason I live  
__You're food to this hungry, so be mine_

La sensualité qui se dégageait de ces paroles toucha Severus en plein coeur – et aussi dans sa chair. Elles reflétait exactement ce qu'il ressentait pour Lorena. Il soupirait après le toucher de la jeune femme sur son propre corps. Ses baisers, ses doigts sur lui. Il avait faim d'elle. Elle était _sienne_. Elle était sa raison de vivre – et pas nécessairement à cause du Serment Inviolable. Cette chanson ruisselait de possessivité – qui entrait en résonance parfaite avec la sienne.

_If satisfaction was money  
__I'd be the world's richest man  
_'_Cause you give me such good lovin'  
__Mmmm, just as much as I can stand_

_When we're together  
__If it's a hundred years from today  
__Through sunshine and stormy weather  
__You'll still hear me say  
__I love you, I love you_

Oh, oui, Severus était bien d'accord, il serait le sorcier le plus riche du monde magique ! Lorena lui avait déjà tant donné ! Elle lui avait donné sa virginité, son corps en entier, une partie de ses pouvoirs, son coeur, son amour. Elle allait lui donner un enfant. Il se demanda ce que lui, il lui avait donné. La douleur, l'humiliation, la colère, le désir charnel. Un enfant. Une partie de ses propres pouvoirs aussi. _Je peux donner bien plus que tout cela. Je peux lui donner mon amour._

_You're in my arms again  
__Where you should have been  
__You're in my arms again  
__Where you should have been_

Un profond silence suivit la fin de la chanson. Severus pouvait apercevoir à présent le visage de George. Les traits du musicien montraient une intense émotions. Sa voix était emplie… d'amour. George renifla. Il s'essuya la joue avec le dos de sa main, en silence. Severus comprit que la musicien avait pleuré.

"Ca va aller, George ?" demanda doucement Sirius.

"Ouais… c'est juste que… cette chanson… c'était _notre_ chanson, avec Fiona. Je lui avais demandé de m'épouser sur cette chanson." Une pause. "Elle ne sera plus jamais dans mes bras. Plus jamais. Dix ans de bonheur… c'est peu d'années dans la vie d'un homme et pourtant, c'est tellement dans mon coeur... Quand je pense que certains hommes ne réalisent même pas ce qu'ils tiennent dans leurs bras ! Je veux leur dire combien ils ont de la chance d'avoir leur femme ou leur petite amie. J'ai envie de leur dire qu'ils doivent apprécier cette personne autant que possible, de lui donner tous ce qu'ils ont parce que la personne peut disparaître très vite. Le bonheur est fugace, Sirius." Il soupira profondément. "je donnerais ma vie pour la voir revenir – même pour une seule heure !"

Severus était ému par ce qu'il venait tout juste d'entendre. La détresse de cet homme sur sa femme disparue correspondait bien à ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait perdu Lily, d'abord face à un autre homme, puis face à la mort. George Nottingham disait la vérité. Le bonheur était quelque chose de fugace. Et pourtant, de tellement puissant en même temps.

Il en avait assez entendu. Il se retira dans la salle de réunion, qui était toujours vide pour le moment. Il s'assit et laissa son esprit vagabonder.

Il songea au peu de temps qu'il lui restait avec Lorena. Elle pouvait mourir à Beltaine – et il la suivrait dans la mort, selon la magie du Serment Inviolable. Il n'espérait rien de ce qui sortirait de cette guerre. Enfin, ça, c'était avant qu'il ne rencontre Lorena. Maintenant, il avait une bonne raison de vivre et de combattre.

Néanmoins, Severus était troublé par les paroles de George. Il devait donner à Lorena tout ce qu'il avait en lui-même pendant qu'il en était encore temps. Il y avait aussi l'éventualité qu'il meure et qu'elle puisse survivre. Elle serait alors laissée sans rien.

_Je veux tellement te tenir encore dans mes bras_, songea-t-il.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de lui donner tout ce qu'il avait – corps et âme. Ses biens pour elle et son fils. Il devait prendre soin d'eux, même par delà la mort. De prévoir pour eux deux, avant de se retrouver face à une baguette qui lui jetterait le Sortilège de la Mort, un baguette qui appartiendrait au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait une responsabilité envers elle et le petit Alan.

_Tu m'as tellement donné de toi-même, Lorena. Je veux t'en donner tout autant. Je t'aime. _La chanson continuait de jouer dans sa tête. _Je t'aime._

Le chemin tracé devant lui était évident.

_Epouse-la. Maintenant._

* * *

La réunion fut fructueuse. Severus était concentré sur ce qu'il devait dire au reste de l'Ordre à propos des plans du Seigneur des Ténèbress. Les Weasleys, Kingsley, Maugrey, Minerva, Tonks, Remus, et quelques autres, tous contribuèrent de manière sensée. Même Sirius demeura courtois envers son ancien camarade de classe.

Severus avait pris une décision. Il épouserait Lorena. "Albus, j'ai besoin de vous parler maintenant. En privé," demanda-t-il au vieux sorcier une fois la réunion terminée. Il était toujours assis alors que les autres étaient sortis.

Le Directeur était surpris. "Oui, bien sûr, mon garçon." Il s'assit plus près de son espion. "De quoi s'agit-il, dont vous vouliez me parler, Severus ?"

Le Maître des Potions ferma la porte et jeta un sort de silence sur la salle. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Il n'aimait pas devoir parler de questions d'ordre privé. "J'ai décidé d'épouser Lorena, Monsieur le Directeur. Dès que possible."

Albus fut surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à celle-là ! "Eh bien, Severus…" sourit-il. "Pas de problème. Vous avez demandé à la jeune fille ?"

"Pas encore."

"Puis-je vous demander ce qui vous a poussé à décider d'agir en ce sens _maintenant_ ?" Le regard bleu acier du Directeur fixa Severus. "Le Serment…"

"Le Serment n'assurera pas la prévoyance pour elle, Albus. J'ai compris que… que je pourrais mourir au cours de la bataille finale. Il se peut qu'elle survive. Il se peut que notre fils survive. Ils auront besoin que l'on prenne soin d'eux."

C'était là une seule motivation. La raison principale de sa décision était le sens de l'urgence qu'il éprouvait. Il voulait montrer à Lorena combien il se préoccupait d'elle et d'Alan. Combien il l'aimait, elle et son fils. "Ma décision est déjà prise, Albus. Rien ne me fera revenir en arrière. Je demanderai à Lorena demain – elle a un cours de Potions."

"Oh, je ne vous aurais pas empêché de l'épouser, Severus. Je voulais seulement connaître vos motivations. Cependant, cela doit rester un mariage secret. Vous devez convaincre Lorena de la nécessité du secret. N'allez pas faire votre demande en plein milieu de votre cours !" fit le vieux sorcier en riant.

Severus eut un sourire moqueur. C'était là une idée – qu'il rejeta rapidement, bien évidemment. "Je la convaincrai et non, je n'irai pas le lui demander en plein milieu de mon cours, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suppose que vous pouvez conduire la cérémonie ?"

"Oui, je peux le faire. Deux témoins sont suffisants. Je vous suggère que vous choisissiez deux personnes de Poudlard et si possible, des membres de l'Ordre, afin que le moins de gens possible soient au courant de tout cela. Nous ferons la cérémonie dans mon bureau. Une dernière chose, le certificat de mariage sera authentique. Cependant, je dois contacter quelqu'un au Ministère pour l'intercepter, pour que nul ne soit informé de votre union. J'ai besoin d'en informer Kingsley. En tant qu'Auror, il a accès à tout le Ministère. Il récupèrera le certificat pour moi."

Severus approuva de la tête. "Merci, Albus. Quand pouvons-nous faire ça ?"

"Kingsley est toujours ici, laissez-moi lui parler."

"Et le père de Lorena ? Elle pourrait vouloir qu'il soit présent."

"Il ne viendra pas. Il doit rester dans l'ignorance de tout ceci. Nous le lui dirons en temps voulu. Vous vous souvenez de sa réaction : il n'était pas trop heureux concernant la grossesse de sa fille. Il comprendra vite et conclura que vous êtes l'homme responsable de son état."

"Le bonheur est dans l'ignorance, comme on dit," ajouta Severus. "Je suis d'accord avec vous. Pour sa propre sécurité. Moins il sait, mieux c'est."

"En effet." Une pause. "Oh, Severus !" sourit Albus. "Félicitations."

"Allons voir Kingsley maintenant. Je veux que cette question soit résolue dès que possible."

Albus était surpris mais il ne dit rien. Les deux hommes sortirent de la salle de réunion. Tout le monde était en bas, dans la cuisine située au sous-sol, assis autour de la grande table. Molly Weasley avait préparé un bon repas.

"Kingsley," demanda Albus. "Puis-je vous voir une minute ? Maintenant ?"

"Oui, bien sûr, Albus."

Les trois hommes se rendirent à l'étage dans l'une des salles. Ils fermèrent la porte derrière eux. Albus jeta un sort d'insonorisation après s'être assuré que la salle était déserte.

"Nous avons besoin de votre aide, Kingsley," fit le Directeur. "Un mariage aura lieu d'ici quelques jours. Une cérémonie selon nos rituels, mais qui doit cependant rester secret. Le certificat ne doit pas rester au Ministère. Pourriez-vous l'y récupérer et me le transmettre ?"

Kingsley réfléchit à la question. "Oui, c'est possible. J'y ai accès partout. Sans problème. Vous n'avez qu'à me donner la date et l'heure où le certificat sera signé, et je serai là-bas pour le récupérer. Si je peux faire une suggestion, le soir est un moment idéal, vers 8 ou 9 heures, par exemple."

"Fantastique !" fit Albus avec joie. "Nous sommes fixés sur l'heure. Entre 8 et 9 du soir. Quant à la date, elle doit faire l'objet d'une décision. Je vous verrez ici pour vous donner cette information. Un hibou pourrait être intercepté."

"Sage précaution, Albus," fit l'Auror. "Une dernière chose, qui sont les fiancés ? Je suppose que si ce mariage doit être gardé secret, c'est à cause de l'identité d'au moins l'un des deux fiancés ?"

"En effet, Kingsley. Vous voyez, Severus doit épouser Lorena Nottingham. Avant la bataille finale, afin que son enfant puisse être légitime si quelque chose lui arrive alors."

Kingsley observa le Maître des Potions avec attention. "C'est vous… le père de son enfant ?"

Severus verrouilla le regard avec celui de l'Auror. "Oui. Je veux prévoir pour eux au cas où je mourrais. Il n'a pas échappé à votre attention vigilante que je me trouverai alors dans la Cabane Hurlante avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres."

"Non, en effet, Severus. Ce geste vous honore." Kingsley tendit la main. "Félicitations à vous et à Lorena."

Le Maître des Potions fut surpris par les paroles et le geste de l'Auror. Il serra la main avec lui et un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. "Merci," fit-il doucement.

"Kingsley, pas un mot à quiconque à ce propos, pas même aux autres membres de l'Ordre," avertit Albus. "C'est un mariage secret."

"Et les témoins ?" demanda-t-il.

"Des gens de Poudlard et membres de l'Ordre. La cérémonie se tiendra là-bas. Deux témoins, Severus, Lorena et moi. Avec vous maintenant, cela fait six personnes au courant. Inutile d'en ajouter d'autres."

"Je retiens le droit d'utiliser le Sortilège d'Amnésie sur quiconque au Ministère qui pourrait apercevoir ce certificat, Albus," fit sérieusement Kingsley.

"Bien entendu, aucun problème de notre côté," fit le Directeur avec un sourire. "C'est réglé alors. Je vous tiendrai au courant pour la date."

"Merci. Et maintenant, si nous allions rejoindre les autres pour manger, messieurs ?" suggéra l'Auror.

"J'arrive," répliqua Albus dans un sourire, ses yeux bleus étincelant en songeant à la cuisine de Molly.

"Sans moi, Albus. Je veux rentrer à Poudlard maintenant," demanda Severus.

"Comme vous voulez." Sur ces paroles, Albus renvoya son espion. Severus remercia Kingsley encore une fois de sa coopération pour sa petite « affaire privée ».

* * *

Le lendemain, Severus avait un cours de Potions avec les étudiants de sixième année des quatre Maisons. A la fin du cours, il alla au bureau de Lorena et lui demanda de venir le voir dans son bureau, d'une manière très formelle. Tous les étudiants sortirent de la classe. Drago avait entendu la demande de son parrain. Il soupçonna tout de suite quelque chose. Il demanda à Lorena s'il pouvait l'attendre dehors. Elle le remercia en lui précisant que non, il n'avait pas besoin de le faire. Le jeune homme avait le sentiment que c'était en relation avec ce dont il avait été témoin le soir de la St. Valentin. Pourtant, cette fois, il ne pouvait pas espionner décemment son parrain.

Lorena se rendit au bureau de Severus. Il s'était adressé à elle d'une manière si formelle qu'elle pensa que c'était à propos de l'école. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à entendre ce qu'il était sur le point de lui dire. Une fois qu'elle fût dans son bureau, il lui saisit le bras et la mena dans ses appartements. Lorena était intriguée.

"Ici, nous ne serons pas dérangés pour ce que j'ai à te dire." Il avait toujours une main sur le bras de la jeune femme mais dans une prise tendre. Il était tout proche d'elle, elle pouvait sentir sa présence. "Lorena…" Il prit une profonde inspiration. "La bataille finale se rapproche de plus en plus. Je…" Il était sur le point de lui dire qu'il allait mourir et que par conséquent, il souhaitait prendre des dispositions pour elle et leur fils. Mais cela ne sonnait pas juste. "Je veux t'épouser, Lorena."

Ses yeux gris pâle et vides reflétèrent son étonnement le plus absolu. "Quoi ?"

"J'ai dit, je veux t'épouser, Lorena." Il lui prit la main dans la sienne. "Veux-tu être… ma femme ?" murmura-t-il.

"De toutes façons, tu as promis, avec le Serment. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi _maintenant_ ?"

Il inspira à nouveau, en silence. Il n'était pas bon dans ce genre de discussion. "Je… me soucie de toi, Lorena, ainsi que de notre fils." Elle demeurait toujours silencieuse et immobile. Il devrait produire plus d'efforts. Il lui caressa la main dans la sienne. "Lorena… je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais… je t'aime, Lorena. Je vous aime, toi et notre fils. Je veux que tu sois mon épouse."

Elle resta muette, comme si ces paroles avaient besoin de bien pénétrer dans sa tête. "Jamais je n'aurais cru… qu'un jour… je t'entendrais dire ça…" finit-elle par dire dans un murmure à peine audible.

La pression de sa main sur la sienne fut remplacé par une chaleureuse caresse sur sa joue. "Jamais je n'aurais cru que ça pourrait m'arriver, Lorena. Peut-être que j'ai été aveugle." Une pause. "J'ai tellement à te donner. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je ne pouvais pas dire." Subitement, il tomba à genoux, enfouissant son visage tout contre son ventre proéminent malgré le charme de Discrétion, lui saisissant les hanches de ses mains. "Je t'aime, Lorena. Je vous aime, toi et notre fils." _Ne me rejette pas !_

Elle perçut sa dernière pensée. Elle était tellement surprise qu'elle ne savait plus comment réagir. Elle laissa ses mains lui caresser les cheveux avec douceur. Ses doigts trouvèrent son front, puis sa joue dans une douce caresse. "Severus…" Elle lui intima d'un geste de se relever. Ce qu'il fit, ses mains glissant le long de la taille de la jeune sorcière.

"Est-ce que tu acceptes ? De devenir ma femme ?"

"Je t'aime, Severus, mais… je ne veux pas que tu sois en danger à cause de ça." L'inquiétude était inscrite sur son visage. "Tu es l'espion du Seigneur des Ténèbres."

"Ce sera un mariage secret. Albus Dumbledore, toi, moi, deux témoins. Des témoins que nous choisirons ici à Poudlard. La cérémonie sera conduite ici." Une pause. "Quant au Seigneur des Ténèbres, je me fie à mon Occlumencie, comme d'habitude."

Il pouvait voir qu'elle était époustouflée par sa demande. "Lorena, si nous en sortons vivants, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres est vaincu, je te jure que nous organiserons la plus grande fête jamais donnée pour un vrai mariage – si tu le veux bien."

"Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'attend pas ? J'ai le sentiment que tu ne me dis pas tout, Severus." _En sortir vivants ?_

C'était donc cela, qui la perturbait. Il soupira. "Je vais être honnête avec toi, Lorena. Je… Il se peut que je meure au cours de la bataille finale. Je me préoccupe tellement de toi et d'Alan, que je veux pouvoir prendre des dispositions pour vous deux. Seul le mariage avec toi me permettra de le faire. Ne te méprends pas, Lorena. Mes intentions sont sincères. Je vous aime tous les deux, toi et Alan. Je ne veux pas que vous finissiez tous les deux dans la misère si je meurs. Je me soucie de toi. Enormément. Est-ce que tu me crois ?"

Lorena leva une main vers le visage de l'homme, puis l'autre, d'abord timidement, pour lui caresser doucement les traits. "Je préfère quand tu es honnête dans tes motivations avec moi, Severus. Promets-moi d'être toujours honnête et sincère avec moi, comme tu viens de le faire."

"Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu acceptes ma proposition ?"

Elle lui sourit avec tendresse, le bout de ses doigts lui effleurant le visage. "Oui, j'accepte, Severus. Je t'aime aussi." Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour que ses lèvres puissent rencontrer les siennes dans un tendre baiser. Leurs bouches se joignirent. Le baiser devint rapidement passionné.

Ils se séparèrent après un long, un très long baiser. "Tu es de nouveau dans mes bras…" murmura-t-il.

Les paroles de la chanson qu'il avait entendu au 12 Square Grimmaurd lui revinrent en mémoire dans un éclair soudain. Il pouvait à nouveau l'entendre jouer dans sa tête. Il songea à ce que le père de la jeune femme avait expliqué plus tôt à Sirius, à propos de son mariage certes court mais heureux – conversation qu'il avait surpris. George avait demandé à Fiona de l'épouser pendant que jouait cette chanson. Severus sourit à l'idée qu'il avait demandé à Lorena de l'épouser à cause de ce que George avait raconté à propos de cette chanson, à cause de ses émotions pour sa défunte épouse, émotions suscitées par cette même chanson. Des émotions qui correspondaient tout à fait aux siennes. L'amour et la perte.

"Tu es de nouveau dans mes bras… là où tu aurais toujours dû être," murmura-t-il tout en la serrant tout contre sa poitrine.

_**

* * *

**_

Ah ! Enfin ! Severus l'a fait ! Ouf… ça a été particulièrement difficile de le convaincre, il ne voulait pas, enfin, vous savez comment il est. J'espère l'avoir cependant décrit avec fidélité. Oui, j'adore son petit côté tendre. C'est incroyable le pouvoir que peut avoir une chanson… « You're in my arms again » : Tu es de nouveau dans mes bras.

_**En parlant de ça, celle qui est citée ici – et qui donne son titre à ce chapitre – est une chanson extraite de la musique du film "Truck Turner", composée et chantée par le merveilleux Isaac Hayes (qui jouait aussi dans le film, dans el rôle-titre). J'ai même le 33-tours vinyl, vous imaginez un peu ! Mon père l'avait alors acheté dans les années 1970. **_

_**Je considère cette chanson comme étant l'une des plus sensuelles et tendres qui ait jamais été créée. L'un de mes favorites, c'est certains. Je vous invite à découvrir la chanson et le chanteur, si vous ne les connaissez pas, ça vaut le détour. On peut les écouter sur YouTube à cette adresse :**_

_**www (dot) youtube (dot) com (slash) watch?v=hZcWmsmnlJo**_

_**J'ai écrit ce chapitre largement sous l'influence de cette chanson...**_

_**J'ai la grande chance d'avoir assisté à un concert d'Isaac Hayes en Juillet 2007 pratiquement un an avant sa mort. Après toutes ces années, il avait toujours la même voix, toujours aussi chaude et sensuelle sur mon 33-tours… Je suis une fan de sa musique soul. J'ai aussi son album "Hot Buttered Soul" (en 33-tours vinyl aussi !). Isaac Hayes était aussi derrière nombre de grands hits et tubes du grand label Stax. Vous vous souvenez de « Shaft » ? C'était lui aussi ! **_***soupir***_** - R.I.P. Isaac.**_

_**Je ne vous raconte même pas l'effet qu'aurait sur moi cette chanson si elle était chantée par Alan Rickman... avec la voix qu'il a... **_***je meurs alors***

_**Merci de laisser des revues ! Pleins de revues ! **_

_**J'ai besoin des muses, les muses ont besoin d'être nourries pour rester avec moi, par conséquent, l'équation est simple, si vous en voulez plus... vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !**_


	117. Where you should have been

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**117 – … Where you should have been**

Severus et Lorena avaient choisi de se marier le 21 Mars – le premier jour du printemps, l'Equinoxe de Printemps, symbole de renaissance après la longue dormance de l'hiver. Renaissance à l'espoir et à la lumière. Racheté. Le Maître des Potions était conscient que le chemin à parcourir était toujours très long. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres devrait être vaincu. Seulement après, il serait possible de parler de paix et d'avenir. A présent, d'autres préoccupations venaient en priorité.

Severus savait qu'il ne pouvait parler à son notaire de son mariage secret. Il vérifia son testament et le modifia. Les testaments magiques n'avaient pas besoin qu'une tierce personne soit présente pour devenir légaux et authentiques. Ils n'exigeaient que la signature magique de leur auteur – un signe certain que le testament était vraiment le sien. Severus réécrivit son testament, cette fois en intégrant Lorena et leur fils dans les clauses et provisions qu'il avait établies pour le devenir de ses biens.

Non pas que Severus possède beaucoup. Cependant, il n'était pas pauvre non plus. Il était seulement entre les deux. Pas aussi riche que les Malefoy ou les autres familles de sang-pur. Mais si l'on prenait en considération là d'où il venait, en termes de milieu social, il avait bien réussi. Sa maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur, son contenu – dont le plus précieux était sans nul doute ses livres, certains d'entre eux étant très rares et d'une valeur inestimable, pour ne pas dire non plus dangereux.

Il avait hérité du domaine des Prince, par sa mère, bien qu'il ne s'y soit jamais rendu. Il n'avait aucune idée de son état, il disait toujours qu'il s'en occuperait après la guerre. La seule manifestation de cet héritage était Ziggy, qui avait rejoint la cohorte des elfes de Poudlard pour le servir.

Son compte en banque à Gringotts grossissait d'année en année, car il n'avait pas besoin de dépenser beaucoup d'argent sur son traitement de professeur, ou sur ce qu'il recevait soit du Ministère ou encore de Ste. Mangouste pour les potions dont ces deux institutions avaient besoin et qu'il leur préparait.

Ses seules dépenses passaient dans sa maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur – un peu – et dans certains ingrédients à potions, ainsi que dans des livres rares, et dans ses robes de professeurs pour l'année. La plupart de ses besoins déjà étaient pris en charge par Poudlard.

De plus, il détenait des brevets sur un certain nombre de potions qu'il avait créées, et dont les royalties lui engendraient des revenus tous les ans. Il était bien plus riche que son comportement habituel et son apparence coutumière pouvait le laisser croire. Mais Severus Rogue n'était pas du genre à faire étalage comme Lucius Malefoy ou d'autres qu'il connaissait dans la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne.

Alors que Severus avait prévu de faire don de ses livres et de son labo privé à Poudlard, alors qu'il avait pris des dispositions pour que donner sa maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur à Albus Dumbledore pour qu'elle soit vendue, les bénéfices de cette vente devant être versés sur son compte en banque à Gringotts et sa richesse redistribuée à des institutions telles que Ste. Mangouste, alors qu'il avait dit à Ziggy de reconnaître Albus Dumbledore comme son nouveau maître s'il devait mourir, cette fois, il résolut de tout donner à Lorena et à son fils, faisant d'eux ses seuls héritiers.

Il voulait qu'ils aient un toit sur la tête, de l'argent avec lequel ils pourraient vivre, en tout cas suffisamment pour que Lorena puisse terminer ses études et pourvoir à l'éducation de son fils Alan. Il ne souhaitait pas qu'ils finissent sans ressources, comme sa propre mère l'avait été. De la sorte, Lorena ne serait pas obligée d'épouser quelqu'un parce qu'elle se trouverait elle-même dans des difficultés inextricables. Elle aurait besoin d'aide aussi, en tant qu'aveugle, et Ziggy serait là pour la lui donner. Il parlerait à l'elfe.

Dernier détail et non des moindres, et la mère et le fils porteraient son nom et ne feraient pas l'objet du mépris de la communauté magique. Ainsi, le Serment Inviolable serait accompli.

Severus était conscient qu'être l'épouse d'un Mangemort ne serait pas facile pour Lorena mais être une mère célibataire serait une situation bien pire. De plus, il savait que Dumbledore ou Minerva expliqueraient son rôle dans la guerre et blanchiraient son nom.

_Si elle doit se remarier, après ma mort, que ce soit pour de bonnes raisons. Elle pourrait de nouveau aimer après mon décès._ Il faisait confiance à son intelligence, qu'elle ne choisirait pas n'importe quel sorcier à la hâte. Peut-être même qu'elle ne se remarierait pas après tout. Il savait qu'elle serait une bonne mère et une sage gestionnaire de ses biens, si nécessaire. _Si ma fortune doit revenir à quelqu'un, il vaut mieux que ce soit à Lorena et à Alan. _

Severus n'était pas certain d'être un bon mari et un bon père, mais il essaierait, pour le peu de temps qu'il leur restait jusqu'à Beltaine. Il se pouvait qu'il ne survive pas à la bataille finale, donc le problème serait résolu. Cependant, s'il en sortait vivant… _Je ferai de mon mieux pour l'être. Je ne veux pas être comme mon père. Je ne le serai pas. _Alan était un enfant du désir, non, de l'amour. Il n'avait probablement pas été désiré mais il était reçu les bras ouverts. Severus n'avait pas été le bienvenu, et encore moins voulu – il était le produit de la violence de son père contre sa mère. Il comprit que c'était là une blessure qui courait au plus profond de son âme, mais l'amour de Lorena l'aiderait à guérir. Cela avait déjà un peu commencé. Elle l'aimait. Elle le voulait comme compagnon. Alan était la conséquence d'un rituel puissant qui avait lié ses parents d'une manière indéfectible.

L'attention de Severus revint à ce qu'il était en train de faire. Pour s'assurer que ses volontés seraient suivies à la lettre, il confierait son testament au Directeur, afin que le vieux sorcier puisse le conserver dans son bureau, avec d'autres documents importants. Il lui expliquerait qu'il serait chargé d'exécuter ces mêmes volontés et faire en sorte qu'elles soient respectées.

Alors qu'il signait le testament, il sentit la magie sortir de lui. Le document se mit à luire bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû dans des circonstances normales. _La magie du Serment Inviolable à l'œuvre ?_ se demanda-t-il. Il le prit comme un bon présage. Après tout, il pourrait survivre. Il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour survivre. Le légendaire sens de la préservation des Serpentards l'aiderait – tout comme il l'avait aidé toutes ces années qu'il avait passé comme espion.

Severus roula le parchemin et le scella magiquement. Ce sceau était le sien, il en authentifierait son auteur. A la pensée que Lorena et Alan seraient pourvus, il se sentit mieux. A présent, il se concentrerait sur son mariage secret et la tâche qui l'attendait – la bataille finale et comment préserver sa petite famille. _Ma famille ! _Le bien le plus précieux qu'il n'ait jamais possédé.

* * *

Le 21 Mars tombait un Samedi. Il avait été décidé que Severus et Lorena se marieraient en ce jour, entre 8 heures et 9 heures du soir. L'information en avait été transmise à Kingsley Shacklebolt qui se trouverait alors au Ministère de la Magie, au Département de l'État-Civil, chargé de tenir les registres de mariages, afin de récupérer le document.

Severus avait expliqué à Lorena le besoin de garder secrète leur union et elle avait été d'accord. Elle ne ferait rien pour le mettre en danger. Les choses étaient assez compliquées comme ça. Elle était triste que son propre père ne puisse pas être présent mais elle accepta néanmoins. Il lui avait aussi demandé de choisir un témoin parmi les membres de l'Ordre qui se trouvaient à Poudlard. Il lui donna quelques noms.

Elle choisit Hagrid tandis que Severus choisit Poppy Pomfresh. Tous deux furent informés de leur devoir envers le couple. L'infirmière et le Gardien des Clés et des Lieux de Poudlard avaient accepté avec joie. Hagrid aimait beaucoup Lorena, car il avait perçu dès le premier cours avec elle, en première année, qu'elle possédait une magie d'un genre un peu particulier. Il se sentait bien avec la magie élémentale de la jeune sorcière, même s'il ne la comprenait pas totalement. Quant à Poppy, elle avait pris soin de Severus tant de fois, quand il était étudiant, et plus tard lorsqu'il devint professeur et espion pour l'Ordre, qu'elle se réjouissait pour lui qu'il ait trouvé un peu de bonheur dans une vie qui ne s'était pas montrée particulièrement douce avec lui.

Albus Dumbledore avait aussi consenti à ce que les nouveaux mariés passent la nuit et le jours suivant à l'Impasse du Tisseur. C'était un peu court comme lune de miel mais ils étaient en guerre. Severus promit à Lorena qu'ils auraient une jolie lune de miel une fois que la guerre serait terminée – s'ils y survivaient. Lorena avait dit à _son_ Maître des Potions qu'elle serait très heureuse de passer chaque minute possible avec lui.

Ils avaient décidé, puisque leur mariage était secret, de ne pas changer leurs habitudes de vie. Elle dormirait dans son dortoir, il resterait dans ses appartements. Poppy leur rappela à tous qu'une solution devait être trouvée pour Lorena car elle ne pouvait pas jeter le charme de Discrétion en permanence sur ses vêtements, si près de son terme. Dumbledore suggéra que la jeune fille passe son dernier mois au 12 Square Grimmaurd, où elle serait libre de porter son ventre tel qu'il était – vraiment gros. Les vacances de Pâques commenceraient début Avril cette année. Elle partirait alors, pour ne pas revenir. Severus et Lorena acceptèrent. Le Maître des Potions serait toujours capable de venir voir sa femme à n'importe quel moment.

Le 21 Mars arriva rapidement. Lorena parvenait à peine à contenir son excitation au cours de la journée. Elle décida de sauter le dîner dans la Grande Salle afin de se préparer toute seule dans son dortoir, tandis que ses camarades de dortoir ne seraient pas là mais occupées à dîner. Elle avait demandé à un elfe de maison de lui apporter quelque chose de léger à manger. On lui apporta de la soupe, qu'elle mangea rapidement mais avec délice. Après cela, elle se prépara.

Elle avait décidé de porter sa jolie tenue verte – la seule jolie robe qu'elle possédait. Elle savait que Severus l'aimait beaucoup. Elle mit aussi sa plus belle lingerie, avec ses bas noirs et épais. Avec l'aide du miroir enchanté de la salle de bains, et grâce aux sortilèges que Narcissa Malefoy lui avait appris, elle parvint à un résultat décent concernant ses cheveux. Une fois qu'elle se sentit prête, elle jeta sa cape noire sur ses épaules et sortit des dortoirs et de la salle commune de Serpentard pour rejoindre Severus à son bureau.

Il l'accueillit là, habillé dans ses vêtements habituels de Maître des Potions, robe de professeur noire par dessus son pantalon noir, sa redingote noire et sa chemise blanche. Il la fit entrer rapidement, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre autour pour les espionner. Il lui prit les mains dans les siennes, époustouflé par sa beauté.

"Tu es… divinement belle, Lorena," parvint-il à dire après s'être rappelé qu'il savait parler. Elle l'était, assurément. Elle lui sourit. Il lui prit les lèvres dans un baiser sensuel, sa langue demandant accès à la bouche de la jeune femme.

Lorena rompit le baiser. "Vous êtes bien impatient, Professeur ! Vous n'êtes pas supposé embrasser la mariée avant la cérémonie."

Il rit doucement. "Tout comme je n'étais pas supposé coucher avec toi avant. Tout comme je n'étais pas supposé de mettre enceinte avant non plus."

Lorena pouffa de rire. "Severus !" Ses yeux gris pâle et vides étaient emplis d'amour, étincelant de joie. Jamais une femme ne l'avait regardé avec une telle expression sur son visage, dans ses yeux – pas même Lily. La seule à l'avoir fait était une jeune sorcière aveugle, qu'il était en train de tenir dans les bras, qu'il était sur le point d'épouser d'ici quelques minutes. Il lui caressa la joue avec le dos de ses doigts.

"Cependant, je pense qu'il te manque quelque chose." Il sortit un bijou de sa poche, qu'il lui mit autour du cou. Le bout des doigts de Lorena le palpèrent. Il était chaud après avoir passé du temps dans sa poche.

"Oh ! Severus…" s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'elle reconnut le pendentif. "Le médaillon des Rogue…"

"Oui, ton cou est l'endroit parfait pour lui. Le seul endroit où il a toute sa place."

Elle sentit ses doigts lui effleurer le cou. Severus y posa un baiser délicat. Elle frissonna sous la caresse. "Tu es à moi, Lorena. Souviens-toi, celle qui porte le médaillon des Rogue, est une propriété des Rogue," fit-il d'une voix rauque et pleine de convoitise charnelle.

"Pas encore," plaisanta-t-elle. La possessivité de Severus n'avait pas toujours été facile à vivre, mais à présent qu'elle l'avait acceptée, elle l'appréciait réellement.

"Tu l'es. Je peux voir des morsures d'amour sur la peau de ton cou. _Mes_ morsures d'amour. Elles sont si belles sur toi… Toute ta personne est belle." Il y l'embrassa. "J'ai beaucoup de chance, en tant qu'homme, d'avoir une femme comme toi," dit-il simplement.

"Merci, Severus. J'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir aussi. Je t'aime."

Une rapide émotion balaya les traits de l'homme. "Je t'aime aussi. On y va ?"

Elle fit oui de la tête. Il lui enleva sa cape. "Tu n'en auras pas besoin maintenant." Il la mena vers l'âtre, jeta une poignée de poudre de Cheminette et la poussa gentiment dans les flammes. "Le bureau du Directeur !" Quelques secondes plus tard, il l'y suivit.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore accueillit le couple. Poppy et Hagrid étaient déjà là. Hagrid était allée vers Lorena lorsqu'elle sortit de l'âtre. Il était en train d'épousseter sa robe lorsque Severus entra à son tour. Le Directeur mena Lorena vers l'autre salle, là où il n'y avait pas de portraits. Severus, Poppy et Hagrid leur emboîtèrent le pas.

La porte se referma sur eux. Albus sortit sa baguette et lança un sort pour dessiner un cercle magique. Il ordonna aux quatre autres d'entrer dans le cercle, puis à Severus et à Lorena de mettre l'un en face de l'autre et de joindre leur main droite. Le Serment Inviolable leur revint en mémoire. Poppy, puis Hagrid, se tinrent devant eux pour joindre leurs mains avec deux pièces de tissus délicatement ouvragées, brodées de dessins symboliques compliqués. _D__es bandes de cérémonie de mariage_, songea Severus. Il transmit cette pensée à Lorena qui tâta le tissu de des doigts.

Le moment était solennel. Tous les cinq étaient silencieux. Puis la voix d'Albus Dumbledore s'éleva. "Nous sommes ici ce soir pour unir cet homme et cette femme dans les liens du mariage." Il posa la pointe de sa baguette sur les tissus qui nouaient leurs mains ensembles.

"Severus Tobias Rogue, vous êtes venu à moi de votre plein gré pour prendre pour consort Lorena Lady Nottingham, dans un amour et une confiance exemplaires. Vous engagez-vous pour vivre avec elle, dans la joie et l'adversité, dans l'intégrité et l'imperfection, dans la paix et les tribulations, fidèlement, tous les jour de votre vie ?"

Le regard de Severus la fixa. "Je m'y engage." Sa voix avait une qualité sensuelle et puissante qui fit fondre Lorena.

"Lorena Lady Nottingham, vous êtes venue à moi de votre plein gré pour prendre pour consort Severus Tobias Rogue, dans un amour et une confiance exemplaires. Vous engagez-vous pour vivre avec elle, dans la joie et l'adversité, dans l'intégrité et l'imperfection, dans la paix et les tribulations, fidèlement, tous les jour de votre vie ?"

Elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Cependant, ses doigts lui serrèrent les siens sous les tissus noués. "Je m'y engage." Severus observa les lèvres de la jeune femme alors qu'elle prononçait ces paroles, mourant d'envie de l'embrasser.

"Soyez compréhensif et patient l'un avec l'autre. Soyez libre dans le don de l'affection et de la chaleur. Soyez sensuel l'un avec l'autre. N'ayez crainte et ne laissez pas les façons obscures vous embarrasser, car les Dieux sont avec vous maintenant et pour toujours. Puissent les Dieux vous accorder la force d'observer ces vœux. Qu'il en soit ainsi." Un jet de lumière blanche sortit de l'extrémité de sa baguette et s'enroula autour de leurs poignets.

"Qu'il en soit ainsi," répétèrent Lorena et Severus. Un autre jet de lumière blanche s'enroula autour de leurs poignets.

"Qu'il en soit ainsi," répétèrent Poppy et Hagrid après eux. Un troisième jet de lumière blanche s'enroula autour de leurs poignets.

Les trois jets se lièrent entre eux pour former une chaîne autour de leurs mains jointes. C'était assez similaire à ce qu'il s'était passé pendant le Serment Inviolable.

"Vous devez embrasser la mariée pour sceller ces liens, Severus," fit Dumbledore. "Pendant que les liens sont toujours en train de luire."

Le Maître des Potions prit la joue de Lorena dans sa main gauche. Ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de la jeune femme dans une caresse timide mais tendre. A cet instant, les liens autour de leurs poignets droits étincelèrent encore plus, ils sentirent leur magie sortir d'eux pour les entourer. Severus approfondit le baiser, malgré le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. La magie s'intensifia autour d'eux.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent. L'émotion se lisait clairement sur leurs visages. Ils sentirent aussi la chaleur sur leurs anneaux de Serpents-d'Amour, la démangeaison plus forte que jamais. Severus avait décidé qu'il porterait le sien à son doigt pour ce soir, et non pas à sa chaîne, sous ses vêtements, comme à l'accoutumée.

"Le cercle est ouvert mais intact. Puisse la paix des Dieux entrer en nos cœurs. Que la bénédiction soit." Sur ces paroles, Albus fit disparaître le cercle qu'il avait invoqué.

"Que la bénédiction soit," firent Severus et Lorena. Poppy et Hagrid répétèrent les deux mots ensembles après.

Les liens autour de leurs poignets s'estompèrent. Poppy puis Hagrid défirent les bandes de tissus qu'ils avaient nouées autour des mains des époux. Les nouveaux mariés devaient les conserver. Poppy donna la sienne à Severus, car elle était son témoin, avant de l'étreindre. Il fut surpris par son geste mais l'accueillit néanmoins. "Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous deux !" Hagrid en fit de même pour Lorena, en tant que son témoin. Il posa sa large main sur le dos de la jeune épousée et la pressa doucement contre lui. "Tout le meilleur pour vous, Lorena et Severus !"

Albus les félicita chaleureusement. Ses yeux bleu acier étaient quelque peu humides. "Severus, mon garçon, je si content d'avoir vu ce jour. Vous savez que vous êtes comme un fils pour moi." Puis il prit la main de Lorena dans la sienne. "Je sais qu'il est entre de bonnes mains avec vous, Lorena."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur le Directeur, je prendrai bien soin de lui," fit-elle dans un sourire.

Severus prit la main de sa femme dans la sienne. Il sentait toujours la chaleur à son annulaire. Il examina l'anneau de Serpents-d'Amour qu'il portait, puis celui de Lorena. Les Serpents-d'Amour étaient toujours sous leur forme argentée, cependant leurs minuscules yeux d'émeraude brillèrent plus que jamais, l'argent de leurs corps resplendit et se mit à luire, irradiant d'une chaude démangeaison. Il se sentit subitement envahi par une sensation de bien-être.

Comme si elle l'avait perçu, Lorena lui sourit, sentant bien qu'il était serein. C'était là un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis fort longtemps. Pendant un bref instant, elle sentit que l'esprit de Severus tentait d'accéder au sien par la Légilimencie. Elle le laissa entrer, ravie de partager avec lui ce sentiment de paix.

Albus savait bien qu'il devait les interrompre. "Excusez-moi mais vous devez signer le certificat de mariage. Kingsley l'attend," ajouta-t-il doucement.

Severus et Lorena sortirent de leur fusion mentale. "Oui, bien sûr, Albus. Nous vous suivons." Le Maître des Potions prit Lorena par le coude pour la guider à l'extérieur de la salle et retourner dans le bureau du Directeur. Là, ils signèrent tous les deux le certificat. Puis Poppy, Hagrid et Albus signèrent les papiers. Le certificat, une fois entièrement signé par toutes les parties prenantes, se mit à luire avant de disparaître magiquement.

"Félicitations, Mme Rogue. A présent, nous devons attendre que Kingsley revienne avec le certificat," fit Albus doucement. Il convia ses quatre invités à s'asseoir. Hagrid expliqua qu'il devait revenir à sa cabane. Il sortit après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à tout le monde présent et félicité encore une fois Severus et Lorena.

Poppy resta avec Lorena et Severus, les attirant à part pour leur donner ses derniers conseils pour la nuit de noce. Severus sentit qu'il rougissait furieusement tandis que Lorena gardait la tête baissée. Albus était assis à son bureau, faisant de son mieux pour faire semblant de ne pas entendre, tout en s'efforçant de ne pas perdre une miette de leu conversation, un sourire aux lèvres. La médi-sorcière parlait à voix basse, consciente que les nouveaux époux ne souhaitaient sans doute pas que le Directeur entende ce qu'il se disait. Elle se contenta de renouveler ses conseils à propos des relations sexuelles un peu trop passionnées, voire même brutales. Puis elle sortit, après avoir embrassé Severus et Lorena.

Ils restèrent là tous les trois. Albus demanda à son Maître des Potions où il passerait la nuit avec son épouse. "A l'Impasse du Tisseur," répondit tout simplement Severus. Kingsley Shacklebolt arriva quelques secondes plus tard par Cheminette. Il remit le certificat au Directeur et félicita le couple, embrassant Lorena et serrant la main chaleureusement avec Severus, avant de repartir rapidement.

"Albus, je veux aussi vous confier ceci," fit Severus tout en lui tendant un morceau de parchemin soigneusement enroulé. Le Directeur le prit et sut immédiatement ce dont il s'agissait. Un testament. Il comprit les intentions du jeune sorcier tout de suite.

"Bien sûr, Severus. Je vais le ranger avec le certificat ici, dans mon tiroir où se trouvent mes autres documents précieux. Au fait, voici votre copie," dit-il en donnant à Severus la copie du certificat de mariage, que le jeune sorcier glissa dans sa poche rapidement.

"Nous devrions partir maintenant," fit Severus à sa jeune épouse.

Albus leur sourit avec affection. "Félicitations à tous les deux encore. Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer combien je suis heureux d'avoir fait ça pour vous." Il les serra encore contre lui avant qu'ils ne quittent son bureau par Cheminette. Il soupira une fois qu'ils furent partis. Fumseck, son phénix, qui était demeuré silencieux tout au long de la cérémonie, se percha sur l'épaule de son maître et chanta doucement.

"Oh, oui, Fumseck, un peu de bonheur est toujours bon à accueillir par les temps qui courent."

_**

* * *

**_

Le 21 Mars est le premier jour du Printemps. Dans certaines parties de l'Orient, c'est aussi le premier jour de l'année (Naw-Ruz, le jour nouveau). J'ai choisi ce jour comme symbole du renouveau et d'une vie nouvelle pour Severus et Lorena.

_**Severus, si prévenant, si plein d'attentions… qui pense à un avenir dans lequel il n'existera peut-être pas.**_

_**J'ai fait des recherches sur les rituels et cérémonies de mariage appelés « Handfasting » (le nouage des mains). J'ai trouvé que c'était approprié pour le monde magique, bien que ce type de cérémonie soit en usage chez les**____** Wiccans et autres groupes religieux similaires.**____** Les vœux échangés dans ce chapitres ont été traduits du texte initialement en anglais que j'ai trouvé sur ce **__**site :**_

_**www**__** (dot) religioustolerance (dot) org (slash) mar_hand (dot) htm**_

_**Le titre de ce chapitre est extrait de la chanson d'Isaac Hayes citée dans le chapitre précédent. (Where you should have been : Là où tu aurais dû être,)**_

_**Merci de laisser des revues ! S'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin d'encouragements !**_


	118. Cendres dans le vent

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**118 – Cendres dans le vent**

Severus et Lorena était revenus par Cheminette à ses appartements. Ils enfilèrent leurs capes de voyage. Ils entrèrent dans l'âtre pour se rendre à l'Impasse du Tisseur.

Ce n'était peut-être pas l'endroit le plus joyeux dans le souvenir de Severus mais au moins, ils y étaient seuls et loin de toute interférence extérieure. C'était aussi l'endroit où leur amour avait commencé. C'était le seul endroit qui lui appartenait en propre, là où il pouvait se sentir libre d'être lui-même.

Dès qu'ils sortirent de l'âtre, Severus verrouilla sa Cheminette, afin que nul ne puisse les déranger. Il enleva sa cape puis celle de Lorena. Il la mena vers le sofa où ils s'assirent tous les deux.

Severus la dévorait de son regard sombre. Il lui tenait la main en une prise tendre. Par ce contact, Lorena percevait ses émotions. Elle les accueillit et lui sourit. Il lui caressa la joue avec le dos de ses doigts.

Au bout d'un moment, Severus alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Il invita Lorena à s'asseoir sur ses genoux. "Et si on lisait ?" suggéra-t-il. Elle accepta dans un sourire. "J'ai toujours un peu de poésie ici, tu te souviens de ce livre que tu aimais tant, l'été dernier ?"

"Tu l'as toujours ?"

"Il est lié à toi dans mon souvenir, mon amour," répliqua-t-il doucement. Il se fit confortable pour elle. Il ouvrit le livre et commença à lire. Lorena laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de son époux, écoutant sa voix profonde, riche et soyeuse lire. L'instant était si doux. C'était comme s'ils étaient en effet remontés dans le temps, à l'été dernier. Elle songea même que peut-être le Severus de cette époque était de retour. Elle espéra qu'il était définitivement de retour.

La main de la jeune femme lui toucha la joue, le dos de ses doigts lui traçant la mâchoire. Elle appréciait vraiment sa présence. Elle se sentait en sécurité, protégée et bien dans ses bras, sur ses genoux, dans cette position. L'une des mains de Severus était posée sur le ventre de Lorena, l'y caressant là. Elle soupira de satisfaction.

"Tu as aimé ?" demanda-t-il une fois qu'il eut fini de lire un poème.

"J'adore ta voix. Je suis sûre que tu pourrais chanter. Tu devrais."

Il rit doucement. "On en parlera à ton père."

"Continue de lire. Ta voix… a un ton sensuel. J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle avait, disons… une qualité érotique."

Il lui sourit – conscient qu'elle ne pourrait pas le voir. Il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle sache combien sa remarque le touchait. Elle était la première personne à lui dire une chose pareille, bien qu'il connaisse le pouvoir de sa voix sur les autres. Il savait comment jouer avec. Surtout pour instiller la peur et le respect.

Alors qu'il lisait, Lorena commença à lui embrasser la joue, le cou, sa langue joua avec le lobe de son oreille. Severus s'arrêta. Il était troublé. C'était si bon. Il commença à se sentir excité. "Lorena… ne me fais… pas ça…"

Mais la jeune sorcière continua. "Je ne vais pas pouvoir… rester… maître de moi-même… si tu continues…"

Elle continua quand même, négligeant son avertissement. Il laissa tomber le livre et bientôt, sa bouche prit celle de sa épouse. Sa langue demanda encore une fois l'accès à la bouche de la jeune femme – ce que Lorena lui accorda avec joie. Le baiser s'approfondit et devint de plus en plus passionné. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, à aimer ce moment.

Ce précieux moment.

Ils ne lurent pas plus en avant ce soir-là.

L'horloge frappa 10 heures du soir. "Et si nous allions nous coucher, Lorena ? Je ne veux pas que tu t'épuises trop."

Elle fit oui de la tête et rougit un peu. Severus la trouva encore plus que jolie. Elle était divinement belle. _Et elle est à moi._ Il l'aida à se relever de ses genoux. Il la guida à l'étage vers les chambres à coucher.

Une fois là, Severus lui prit la main dans la sienne. "Lorena… je… je ne veux pas te mettre la pression. Je…" Il prit une profonde inspiration. Par leur contact physique, elle pouvait sentir combien il était peu sûr de lui. Elle comprit aussi qu'elle était probablement la seule personne au monde à savoir combien il était véritablement vulnérable, au plus profond de lui-même. Elle était la seule personne à qui il montrerait probablement ce côté de lui. "Tu peux dormir dans ta chambre, et moi… dans la mienne. Elle est toujours prête pour toi."

Lorena était surprise. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à passer sa nuit de noce dans une chambre autre que celle de son mari. _Il veut vraiment réparer tout ce qui s'est passé de mal entre nous auparavant._ Sa patience était quelque chose de nouveau. Elle savait qu'il était prévenant mais ses attentions étaient aussi une surprise agréable.

Il poussa la porte de la chambre de Lorena et l'y mena à l'intérieur. Il était sur le point de lui souhaiter bonne nuit, lorsqu'elle lui saisit le bras de sa main. "Severus… Je…" Comment pouvait-elle lui dire qu'elle ne souhaitait pas passer cette nuit particulière – sa nuit de noce – seule dans un lit ? _Mince, il est mon mari à présent ! Il est aussi à moi !_

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. "Severus, je ne veux pas dormir dans un autre lit que le tien ce soir." Elle l'avait dit, dans un murmure rapide.

Il demeura silencieux – l'émotion lui faisant battre le cœur plus vite. "Je veux que tu sois libre de choisir."

Comme il demeurait muet, elle continua. "J'ai déjà choisi, Severus, lorsque j'ai consenti à t'épouser. Je veux être avec toi, mon époux." Sa main remonta le long du bras de Severus, vers son épaule alors qu'elle se rapprochait de lui. "Le bonheur est fugace, Severus. Profitons de ce moment précieux ensemble. S'il te plaît."

Ses yeux gris pâle et vides étaient fixés sur lui. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir cependant, il avait le sentiment qu'elle pouvait voir à l'intérieur de son âme. La main de Lorena remonta jusqu'à son cou, puis sa joue. Son autre main remonta aussi à son visage, dans une délicieuse caresse qui lisait ses traits. Elle semblait le redécouvrir complètement, ses doigts lui palpant le visage avec délicatesse. La douce caresse d'une femme aveugle.

Severus ferma les yeux. C'était si bon, si bon. L'humidité commença à lui monter aux yeux, il était profondément ému par ses paroles, ses gestes, son affection. Bientôt, ses propres mains explorèrent les traits de son épouse, comme s'il était lui-même aveugle. Cette sensation était puissante. Il lui prit le visage dans ses deux mains avant de l'embrasser avec sensualité. Il se rappela ce qu'il avait entendu George Nottingham dire un soir au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Lorena avait raison. Elle avait prononcé les mêmes paroles que son père. Elle avait dû les entendre de lui auparavant.

D'un mouvement de la main, Severus ferma doucement la porte de la chambre. Ce n'était plus sa chambre mais il s'en moquait. Ils étaient dans sa maison – leur maison à présent. Seuls et ensembles.

"Tu as raison, Lorena. Profitons de ce moment. Cependant…" Il hésita pendant une seconde ou deux. "Est-ce tu y consens vraiment ? Avec moi ?"

Elle lui sourit, émue par son ton tendre. Sa prévenance. Elle sentait bien qu'il ne souhaitait pas se comporter comme il l'avait fait auparavant. Comme son père l'avait fait avec sa mère. "Nous sommes mari et femme, Severus, et je t'aime."

C'était dit. Elle savait que ces paroles seulement le sécuriseraient. "Je t'aime aussi, Lorena." Il sourit. Il commença à la déshabiller, lui enlevant la belle robe qu'elle portait. Une fois qu'il eut fini avec le vêtement, il lui guida les mains vers ses propres vêtements. Elle déboutonna sa redingote – lui donnant un baiser à chaque fois qu'elle défaisait un bouton, ce qui amusa Severus à n'en plus finir.

Ils finirent nus, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, au lit. Severus jeta un sort de réchauffement sous la couette. Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser et à se caresser amoureusement. Severus avait en tête les conseils de Poppy à propos de faire l'amour avec douceur. Il faisait attention au ventre de sa femme. Il la prit tendrement, tout en l'embrassant fougueusement. Son sexe ne pouvait affirmer sa possession d'elle comme il avait l'habitude de faire, en terme de passion, à cause de sa grossesse avancée. Cependant, la vigueur de ses baisers compensait, sa langue la réclamant pour lui avec son habituel possessivité.

C'était si bon de faire l'amour ainsi. Les deux époux l'apprécièrent énormément. Ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour ensembles depuis le début Janvier. C'était comme s'ils redécouvraient leurs corps, sous un jour complètement différent.

Ils se blottirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre après avoir fait l'amour. Lorena se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de son mari, elle s'endormit rapidement. Severus voulait profiter de ce moment un peu plus longtemps. Sa main parcourut le ventre de sa femme, sentant l'enfant à l'intérieur. Il huma son odeur dans ses cheveux, satisfait qu'elle était enfin sienne. Sa femme ! _Lorena Rogue, ma propriété, mon bien, ma possession ! Mienne ! Uniquement mienne ! Combien je t'aime… Je ne laisserai personne t'enlever à moi, pas même le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! _Severus était un homme possessif, un Dominant, cependant il était devenu dominé et possédé par sa propre passion pour Lorena.

Ses bras resserrèrent son étreinte autour d'elle. Il sombra lentement dans le sommeil, réconforté par sa présence réelle, si proche de lui, tout contre lui. _Tu es de nouveau dans mes bras… là où tu aurais dû être… Tu es de nouveau dans mes bras… là où tu aurais dû _toujours_ être…_

* * *

Le matin suivant les trouva dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Lorena confortablement blottie contre Severus, un bras étalé le long de sa taille. Son érection du matin le réveilla. Il commença à la réveiller par des baisers et des caresses. Elle bougea dans son sommeil avant d'ouvrir ses yeux gris pâles et vides.

"Bonjour, mon amour," fit doucement sa voix profonde et soyeuse.

"Bonjour, Severus," répondit-elle, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant et lui prit la bouche avec la sienne. Elle eut rapidement une idée de ce qu'il voulait faire lorsqu'elle sentit son érection tout contre son corps. Sa main descendit jusqu'à son sexe dur, qu'elle commença à caresser gentiment. En réponse, les doigts de Severus trouvèrent leur chemin jusqu'au creux de son vagin, dans une caresse audacieuse.

Après quelques minutes d'attentions ainsi prodiguées mutuellement, ils changèrent de position. La température dans la chambre était agréable. Severus la fit rouler sur son propre corps. "Prends-moi, Lorena… Fais-moi l'amour… s'il te plaît !"

Elle se pencha vers lui, une main sur sa poitrine, sa bouche à la recherche de la sienne. Il la guida vers lui, une main lui saisissant la crinière de cheveux noirs ondulés pour l'amener vers lui avec douceur. Leurs bouches se trouvèrent dans un baiser fiévreux. Elle gémit dans leur baiser lorsque son autre main toucha le sexe de son mari. Elle s'empala le long de son membre rigide et dressé. Cette fois, ce fut lui qui gémit lorsqu'il sentit sa petite caverne étroite, humide et chaude le prendre en entier.

Cette fois, Lorena contrôla le rapport sexuel. Elle le fit très tendrement, très sensuellement. Severus la laissa faire, abandonnant tout contrôle pour une fois dans sa vie. C'était si bon de se rendre ainsi. Même lorsqu'il faisait l'amour, il voulait toujours être celui qui contrôlait la situation. Il le devait, d'abord lorsqu'il était un jeune homme, une jeune recrue des Mangemorts. Il ne devait montrer aucune émotion pour ce qu'il faisait, quand il « s'amusait » pendant des raids et des orgies, avec les femmes qu'il avait violées, et les gens qu'il avait torturés et tués. Plus tard, devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres – et parfois aussi devant Dumbledore – la maîtrise de ses émotions lui avait sauvé la vie – et préservé sa dignité – un certain nombre de fois. Rester maître de soi était devenu plus qu'une seconde nature pour lui, c'est une question de vie et de mort. Puis, quand il était avec des prostituées, il devait ne pas perdre le contrôle de lui-même car l'environnement dans lequel ces filles travaillaient n'était pas toujours très sûr. N'importe laquelle de ces filles pouvait aussi s'avérer être une meurtrière.

Contrôler convenait aussi tout à fait à sa nature d'homme dominateur. Il s'était coulé facilement dans ce moule car, au plus profond de lui-même, il savait qu'il était un mâle dominant, un Dominant qui aimait exercer sur autrui ce côté de lui-même, que ce fût sur les étudiants, ses collègues de Poudlard, ses compagnons Mangemorts, des victimes ou des prostituées. Et bien entendu, sur Lorena.

Bien qu'il eût déjà recours à ce trait de sa personnalité quelques fois auparavant avec Lorena, et à son propre avantage, il pouvait maintenant baisser sa garde. Il savait qu'elle ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle l'avait déjà blessé aussi par le passé – surtout lorsqu'elle avait eu sa liaison avec Alastor Maugrey, ou lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté. Mais c'était du passé, un passé qu'ils avaient intégré comme part de leur propre histoire ensemble, un passé qui les avait aidés à grandir dans cette relation qu'ils partageaient à présent.

La seule et dernière fois que Severus avait été capable de lâcher prise, avait été dans la caverne, au cours d'une nuit de Lughnasadh que jamais il n'oublierait.

Avec Lorena, Severus savait qu'il pouvait se laisser aller. Qu'il pouvait se libérer de son propre passé et de ses fantômes, sa vie malheureuse, son enfance sans amour, ses choix désastreux. Il pouvait montrer ses blessures, ses cicatrices – physiques et psychologiques – sa vulnérabilité. Il pouvait montrer qu'il n'était qu'un homme, et non pas cette machine à violer, à torturer et à tuer qu'avait fait de lui le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pas ce serviteur qui devait une obéissance aveugle à Dumbledore, pas cet esclave docile qui appartenait à deux maîtres puissants.

Avec Lorena comme épouse, Severus était de nouveau un homme libre – du moins entre les quatre murs de leur maison. Avec Lorena, même les quatre murs de sa lugubre maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur représentaient la liberté même.

Avec Lorena à ses côtés, Severus était libre d'aimer. L'amour l'avait libéré. L'amour l'avait racheté. L'amour avait reconstruit son âme déchiquetée par ses crimes passés, en un tout unique. L'amour avait fait de lui un homme à nouveau intègre.

* * *

Ils demeurèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre après avoir fait l'amour. Dehors, l'aube avait fait place au jour. Severus se leva du lit. Ils décidèrent de prendre d'abord une douche, avant de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Lorena retrouva sa longue chemise blanche et parvint à retrouver son chemin vers la salle de bains. Elle était à présent très familière des lieux. Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus entra dans la salle de bains, son corps revêtu d'une robe de chambre, qu'il avait prit dans sa propre chambre.

Il se rappela du Jour de l'An, lorsqu'ils étaient revenus du Manoir des Malefoy. Ils avaient fait l'amour dans sa chambre. Elle avait voulu prendre une douche aussi, avant de revenir à Poudlard. Elle avait été ferme dans sa résolution de quitter sa maison pour retourner au château. A ce moment-là, il n'avait pas saisi ses motivations. Maintenant, oui, il comprenait – elle avait déjà prévu de le quitter alors.

Ce jour-là, il avait voulu la rejoindre dans la salle de bains mais s'était ravisé. Plus ou moins consciemment, il avait perçu qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui, malgré l'amour qu'ils avaient juste fait. Il admira sa fermeté de décision. Elle était forte, très forte.

Severus avait toujours eu de l'estime pour les personnes capables de tenir parole ou de demeurer fermes dans leurs décisions. Lorena était l'une de ces personnes. Son choix l'avait rendu furieux à n'en plus finir, il l'avait blessé au point qu'il avait une fois de plus tourné sa propre violence contre lui-même, il s'était senti crucifié sur l'autel de ses sentiments. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la force mentale de la jeune femme. Il se sentait fier d'elle, comme il l'avait rarement éprouvé pour quiconque auparavant. Il ne l'en aimait que plus pour cela.

Il ouvrit le rideau de la douche et son regard sombre dévora des yeux ses formes plantureuses. Elle sursauta, plus parce que son corps avait senti l'aiguillon du courant d'air, qu'à cause de sa soudaine intrusion. Il entra dans la douche avec elle. Il prit le savon des mains de la jeune femme. "Laisse-moi te faire ça pour toi, Lorena," dit-il de sa voix soyeuse qui la faisait fondre – il en était bien conscient.

Elle lui céda et le laissa faire. Ses mains sur son corps étaient si possessives, si douces, si fortes. Elle le laissa prendre le contrôle de son corps et de son âme, une fois de plus – elle aimait cela. Elle appréciait sa nature de Dominant. Bientôt, il l'avait poussée contre la faïence du mur, l'embrassant comme un fou, glissant son sexe en elle encore, la possédant avec son mélange unique de passion, de sensualité et d'amour.

Ils parvinrent à se laver mutuellement après le torride interlude qui leur rappela l'amour qu'ils avaient fait le matin de Lughnasadh, au fond de la caverne, non loin de la source. Au bout d'un long moment passé à s'embrasser et à se caresser, tout en se séchant l'un l'autre, ils descendirent à la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner.

Là, Severus prépara un en-cas rapide pour eux deux, pendant que Lorena faisait infuser du thé. Ils travaillaient tous les deux en silence dans la cuisine, comme ils l'avaient fait dans le labo de potions. Ils apprécièrent ce moment. Bientôt, ils partagèrent leur petit-déjeuner ensemble. Il lui décrivit ce qu'elle avait dans son assiette et où, afin qu'elle puisse manger.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, ils s'occupèrent de débarrasser les restes du petit-déjeuner. Grâce à la magie, ce fut réglé en une ou deux minutes. Lorena se lava les mains à l'évier. Soudain, elle sentit la chaude présence de son mari derrière elle, ses mains puissantes lui entourer la taille et le ventre. Son souffle sur le cou était comme une brise d'été. Il l'embrassa là où il l'avait mordue, sa langue caressant la petite cicatrice qui y était visible. Elle se détendit dans son étreinte. "Severus…"

Elle se retourna dans ses bras pour faire face à lui. Bientôt, les lèvres de l'homme se posèrent sur les siennes pour un baiser passionné. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Elle se sentait ivre – ses baisers étaient aussi enivrants que de l'alcool.

Elle sentit qu'il la hissa sur le plan de travail, à côté de l'évier. La bouche de Severus quitta la sienne pour lui embrasser le cou, la clavicule. Il se plaça entre les cuisses de sa femme. Puis il se sentit bander et il commença à ouvrir la chemise de Lorena pour accéder à ses seins. Il l'y embrassa encore, tandis que sa femme lui caressait les cheveux avec douceur, le pressant contre son cœur. Severus glissa deux mains sous la chemise pour l'enrouler jusqu'à sa taille. Ses mains lui parcoururent le ventre dans une douce caresse, pendant qu'il possédait sa bouche dans un baiser qui la submergea.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de l'embrasser, Severus lui caressa gentiment le visage. "Je t'aime," fit-il seulement dans un murmure.

Elle lui renvoya son sourire. "Je t'aime aussi." Ses mains dans les cheveux de son mari descendirent le long de ses joues pour les caresser.

"Laisse-moi te donner du plaisir, Lorena." Il n'attendit pas sa réponse. Il était déjà descendu à hauteur de son bas-ventre. Lorena savait ce qu'il était sur le point de faire et elle laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction lorsqu'elle sentit sa langue chaude sur son clitoris et sa vulve. Elle gémit au bout de quelques secondes seulement de ses attentions. En quelques minutes, il pouvait percevoir qu'il la rendait folle.

Il revint à son cou après s'être assuré qu'elle avait eu tout le plaisir possible. Il y embrassa là, lui léchant les marques de ses morsures d'amour qu'il lui avait fait sur la peau.

"Lorena… Je veux te prendre… maintenant… ici…"

Elle entendit l'urgence dans sa voix. Une urgence mêlée à du désir charnelle et à… de la douleur. "Je t'en prie…" insista-t-il.

"Pourquoi ici ? Retournons dans notre chambre. Au lit."

"Non !" A présent, la douleur pouvait s'entendre dans sa voix, plus que tout. Severus savait qu'il devait le lui dire. Il devait lui faire confiance.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Severus ?" demanda-t-elle avec douceur tout en lui caressant le visage. "Dis-moi."

"Lorena… je veux te faire l'amour ici… j'ai besoin…" C'était trop douloureux pour lui de le lui dire. Il lui prit les mains dans les siennes et les posa sur ses propres tempes. "Je ne peux pas le dire… s'il te plaît… vois par toi-même !"

Lorena perçut qu'il s'ouvrait à elle – à sa propre manière. Il l'avait pressée d'utiliser sur lui sa télépathie de contact. "Je vais entrer doucement, Severus."

"Je t'en prie, fais-le ! Maintenant !"

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et lui envoya une vague d'amour pour le rassurer. Elle entra dans son esprit et vit les images qu'il voulait qu'elle voie, grâce à son œil intérieur.

_Elle entendit des cris et des hurlements en premier. Son œil intérieur lui montra la même cuisine que celle où ils se trouvaient actuellement, mais d'un point de vue différent – à partir du seuil séparant la cuisine du salon. Un couple se trouvait dans la cuisine, qui faisait plus que se disputer. Ils se battaient. Violemment. L'homme était grand, les cheveux noirs, son visage affichait de la colère. Son poing était levé au-dessus d'une femme, plus petite, aux cheveux plats et noirs de jais. Ils n'étaient pas si différent de Severus et elle sut que les deux personnes qui se battaient étaient ses parents. _

_Soudain, l'homme saisit sa femme et la frappa avant de la jeter sur la table de la cuisine, l'immobilisant ainsi sur le dos. Du tissu déchiré, les cris de la femme, une gifle donnée, suivie d'une autre. Elle hurla. Lorena se sentait mal pour cette femme. Même lorsqu'il l'avait violée, avant que ne commence l'année scolaire, Severus ne s'était pas montré aussi violent. Elle se rappela lorsqu'il avait tenté de la violer à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite – il ne l'avait giflée qu'une seule fois – après qu'elle lui eut mordu la langue pendant qu'il l'embrassait – il l'avait mordue mais il ne s'était pas montré aussi violent. Non, il avait été passionné, concupiscent, égoïste, violent certes, mais pas dans autant que ne le montrait son père dans ce souvenir._

_Sous ses yeux, l'homme ouvrit son pantalon. Lorena entendit les protestations et les suppliques de la femme. "Non, Tobias ! Non… je t'en prie… pas ici ! Severus pourrait te voir… nous voir… je t'en prie !"_

"_Je m'en fous de ce monstre qu'est ton fils ! S'il nous voit, ça lui montrera qui c'est le patron ici ! MOI !" Une pause. "Ça lui montrera comment se comporter avec une femme ! Car c'est comme ça qu'on devrait traiter les femmes, surtout des monstres comme toi !"_

_Il la gifla encore une fois pour la réduire au silence. La jeune femme sut que l'homme venait de pénétrer sa femme lorsqu'elle entendit cette dernière hurler – un hurlement rapidement étouffé par une main large appliquée sur sa bouche, un hurlement couvert par les grognements et les gémissements de l'homme. La façon dont il remuait sur sa femme ne laissait rien à l'imagination. Le père de Severus était en train de violer son épouse._

_Lorena détourna les yeux. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle n'était que la spectatrice d'un souvenir, un peu comme si elle s'était retrouvée dans une pensine. Sauf qu'elle pouvait voir car elle regardait ce souvenir par son œil intérieur. Son regard détourné tomba sur un garçon qui se cachait à moitié derrière le chambranle de la porte. Elle sursauta._

_Le garçon avait des cheveux plats et noirs, il était grand mais fin pour son âge. Il semblait être âgé d'environ une dizaine d'années, peut-être onze. Une expression d'horreur était inscrite sur tout son visage. L'horreur, à cause des paroles de son père à propos de sa mère et de lui. L'horreur, à cause de ce que son père était en train de faire à sa mère. L'horreur, à l'idée qu'il était entré dans un territoire interdit et y avait vu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir. L'horreur, car il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Enfin, pas entièrement. A moins que le garçon était horrifié à cause de la vérité et de la réalité qui lui était subitement tombées dessus._

_Ce jeune garçon n'était autre que Severus. Et il avait tout vu._

Lorena rompit le contact physique et sortit de son esprit. "Oh, Severus…" fit-elle avec tout la douceur, l'amour, la tendresse qu'elle pouvait rassembler. Elle lui envoya une autre vague d'amour pour le réconforter. Elle était certaine d'être la première personne à qu'il ait raconté ou montré ce souvenir.

"Oui. J'ai tout vu alors. Ce qu'il a fait à ma mère. Je ne pouvais pas saisir complètement ce qu'il lui avait fait alors mais je savais qu'il lui avait fait du mal. Je savais que c'était là quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû voir." Son ton déterminé, presque dur, se s'abaissa pour ne plus devenir qu'un murmure. "Pourtant, quand je suis devenu adulte, je croyais que c'était là un comportement normal avec les femmes. J'avais gardé cette vision dans ma mémoire, plus ou moins consciemment. J'ai alors compris pourquoi ma mère m'avait négligé quand j'étais enfant." Sa voix devint rauque. "J'ai dû être conçu ainsi."

"Tu en es sûr ? Te l'a-t-elle dit ? Si tes parents s'étaient mariés ensembles, c'est qu'il y avait dû y avoir quelque chose entre eux, à un moment ou un autre."

"Je les ai entendu se disputer un jour. Ils se jetaient des insultes l'un à l'autre. Je me souviens de ma mère dire à mon père qu'elle n'avait jamais été heureuse avec lui au lit. J'avais douze ou treize ans alors. J'avais compris ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Avec le temps, j'ai compris que je n'avais pas été conçu avec amour. Pas même avec du désir, Et encore moins accueilli." Il lui caressa la joue. "Je ne veux pas de ça pour notre enfant, Lorena. Je ne veux pas de ça ici, dans cette maison. Notre maison. C'est pourquoi je veux te faire l'amour ici."

"Pour effacer ce souvenir ?" Elle était sceptique, elle ne croyait pas vraiment que les souvenirs pouvaient être effacés de la sorte, surtout des souvenirs aussi anciens, profondément ancrés et crus tel que celui qu'elle venait de voir.

"Oui. Je veux que le pouvoir de notre amour efface tous les mauvais souvenirs que cette maison peut contenir. Ça n'effacera pas les souvenirs de mon âme mais au moins, quelque chose pourra être fait pour cette maison." Une pause. "S'il te plaît, Lorena, aide-moi à réaliser ça !"

Lorena lui caressa le visage. Elle comprit. Seul leur amour pourrait aider à guérir les blessures du passé. "Oui, Severus, je t'aiderai." Elle attira son visage vers le sien et prit sa bouche avec la sienne dans un baiser passionné. Il la laissa accéder à sa langue et la prendre pour une étreinte torride. Il sentit son propre corps s'enflammer, son âme s'embraser. Il la prit dans ses bras et la coucha doucement sur la table. Cette même table où son père avait violé sa mère.

Toute cette idée aurait dû perturber Lorena. Pourtant, elle ne l'était pas. Elle comprenait ses raisons. Elle voulait qu'il se sente mieux. Elle le désirait, lui. Severus s'inséra entre les cuisses de Lorena. Il bandait toujours, même après l'interruption pour lui montrer son souvenir. Il reprit ses attentions intimes sur elle. Elle gémit et finit par le supplier de la prendre. Ce qu'il fit, heureux qu'elle fût des plus consentantes. Il s'enfonça en elle jusqu'à la garde, mais avec délicatesse, gardant à l'esprit qu'elle était enceinte.

Dès qu'il entra en elle, il ferma les yeux, allant et venant en elle, suscitant le plaisir pour eux deux. Ses larges mains lui écartaient les cuisses encore plus. Il pouvait voir son membre briller des fluides féminins alors qu'il pompait en elle. Lorena gémissait fort – le son excita Severus encore plus. Ses cris de joie l'aida aussi à chasser les hurlements qu'il pouvait entendre dans sa mémoire – les hurlements de sa mère. Lorena avait du plaisir, il lui donnait du plaisir. Elle s'ouvrait à lui pour qu'il la possède totalement, le prenant tout entier, l'acceptant tel qu'il était – avec ses ténèbres et sa lumière.

Soudain, Severus comprit que ses souvenirs d'enfance ne pourraient jamais être effacés. Pourtant, il sut à cet instant précis, qu'il ne serait jamais comme son père. D'une certain façon, cette confirmation le fit se sentir bien. Il prit Lorena plus vite et plus brutalement, sentant que sa propre jouissance était proche. "Jouis pour moi, sorcière !" parvint-il à dire, les dents serrées.

Lorena hurla son plaisir et elle jouit dans un grognement animal qui semblait avoir émergé du plus profond de ses entrailles. Il jouit quelques secondes plus tard, ses propres grognements venant en écho de ceux de sa femme dans une incroyable libération de son âme.

* * *

Ils firent l'amour tout le reste de la journée à l'Impasse du Tisseur, mangeant à peine le midi – vivant pour ainsi dire d'amour et d'eau fraîche. Lorena avait perçu que Severus voulait faire l'amour partout où cela était possible dans la maison pour se débarrasser d'un certain passé. Les moldus auraient parlé de remplacer des mauvaises vibrations par de bonnes, pleines d'amour. Les deux époux avaient eu à la base la même idée, ils avaient été tous les deux élevés comme des moldus.

Severus lui fit l'amour dans le salon, sur le sofa, contre le mur dans le petit corridor qui menait à l'escalier et à la porte de derrière, dans l'escalier, et enfin dans son fauteuil, où ils finirent en s'embrassant très tendrement, très langoureusement. Complètement amoureux l'un de l'autre. Lorena était assise sur ses genoux. Un feu flambait dans la cheminée tout près. Severus avait commencé à lui lire de la poésie. De la même manière que la soirée précédente, Lorena l'avait embrassé dans le cou, sur la joue, pour finir en lui mordillant les lèvres. Severus avait cessé de lire et en quelques minutes, ils se donnaient l'un à l'autre, une fois de plus. Il était content de lui faire l'amour ici, dans son fauteuil. C'était là un de ses vieux fantasmes.

A un moment, Lorena l'embrassa dans le cou, sa langue dessinant de petits cercles sur sa peau. Il gémit. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce fois, une douleur déchirante traversa sa chair à cet endroit.

'_Vulnera sanatur'_, l'entendit-il dans sa tête, tandis que la langue de la jeune femme lui suçait doucement le sang. Il avait été surpris, cependant son sang-froid avait repris le contrôle immédiatement, conscient de ce qu'elle venait d'avoir fait.

"A présent, tu es à moi aussi, Severus. Je t'ai marqué comme MON sorcier," dit-elle dans un sourire espiègle.

Severus était resté sans voix – ce qui constituait un véritable exploit. Il posa un doigt sur la morsure d'amour qu'elle venait d'avoir fait. Elle serait complètement cachée sous le col haut de sa chemise. Puis il se rappela qu'il savait parler.

"Lorena, tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça… As-tu seulement une idée de la gravité de tout cela ? Est-ce que tu réalises les implications d'un tel geste ?"

Elle lui sourit tendrement. "Oui, Severus. Je suis sincère. Ce n'est pas là un suçon d'adolescent ou une lubie ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mon geste est réellement sincère et réfléchi car je t'aime et tu es mon mari."

Une fois de plus, Severus demeura sans voix. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se félicita qu'elle fût aveugle, car ainsi elle ne pourrait pas voir la brume humidifiant ses yeux de charbon. "Lorena… personne… ne m'a jamais fait ça… Je n'ai jamais signifié autant pour quiconque." Sa voix se perdit sous le coup de l'émotion. _Personne ne m'a jamais aimé comme toi tu le fais._

Elle lui sourit. "J'espère ne pas avoir été trop maladroite pour une première fois."

Il lui caressa la joue du revers de ses doigts. "Non, c'est bien. Tout comme ta première fois avec moi, dans la caverne, tu te souviens ? Tu avais été merveilleuse alors. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai subi pire, question douleur. Par ailleurs… tu peux m'infliger cette douleur autant que tu veux. Je suis tellement heureux d'être à toi."

"Je regrette seulement qu'on ne puisse pas la voir. Elle ne sera pas très visible sous tes vêtements. Bon, je suppose que c'est mieux ainsi. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne serait sans doute pas très content de constater une telle… marque."

Ses paroles faisaient allusion à cette autre Marque, qu'il avait reçu de son Maître, il y avait bien longtemps. "Il n'est plus le seul à t'avoir marqué désormais. Il n'est plus le seul à qui tu appartiens."

"Non… certes. Crois-moi, je préfèrerais être marqué par toi que par lui." Une pause. "Je suis très heureux de t'appartenir, _Maîtresse_," fit-il dans une fausse voix d'elfe, ce qui déclencha un fou rire chez Lorena. "Plus sérieusement, comment étais-tu au courant à propos des… morsures d'amour ?" lui demanda-t-il.

"Vous avez une bibliothèque très complète et des plus intéressantes, _Professeur_. Ne m'avais-tu pas dit un jour que tu avais lu tous les livres contenus ici ? A moins que tu m'aies raconté des salades… à moi ? Tsk tsk tsk…"

Il rit doucement. "Tu es un incroyable petit rat de bibliothèque… fouiller ainsi dans mes livres… tsk tsk tsk…"

Ils rirent tous les deux avant de recommencer à s'embrasser et à s'aimer. Elle était sur ses genoux. Elle se glissa entre ses jambes, pour saisir son sexe d'homme qu'elle prit dans sa bouche. En quelques minutes, il se retrouva dur comme la pierre. Elle s'assit de nouveau sur ses genoux, s'empalant avec délices sur son arme dressée de la passion. Elle prit possession de sa bouche.

Tout comme la nuit précédente, Severus la laissa faire. Il venait de découvrir qu'il aimait être possédé par elle, tout autant qu'il aimait la posséder. Elle glissait le long de son membre, gémissant sa joie tandis qu'il lui embrassait les mamelons, la langue caressant ses seins généreux, les mains sur ses hanches pour la maintenir stable, et qui lui parcouraient les fesses pour lui donner encore plus de plaisir.

Le feu dans l'âtre flamboya encore plus lorsqu'ils jouirent ensembles en gémissant fort leur plaisir. Sûrement que leur magie était à l'œuvre, dans un éclat de passion. Leur amour était comme une flamme, une flamme qui s'élevait vers les cieux telle une prière de vie, une flamme qui les consumait corps et âme, une flamme qui avait réduit leurs mauvais souvenirs du passé en un amas de cendres emportées par le vent.

_**

* * *

**_

Ici Severus partage l'un de ses secrets les plus profondément cachés avec Lorena. Il a déjà été fait allusion à ce secret dans des chapitres précédents : dans cette histoire, Severus lui montre qu'il est le fruit du viol et de la brutalité, commis par son père abusif contre sa mère tout au long de leur mariage, d'où le rejet total par son père et la négligence de la part de sa mère pour le gamin qu'il était.

_**Ce qui pourrait expliquer beaucoup de choses concernant son comportement envers les femmes en général, et avec Lorena en particulier, et aussi, comment il aurait pu être attiré, entraîné puis enrôlé chez les Mangemorts aussi facilement.**_

_**Lorena est très forte, une personnalité très affirmée. Elle peut prouver qu'elle peut être aussi une femme possessive. Je voulais qu'elle soit l'égale de Severus maintenant qu'elle est sa femme. Alors qu'au tout début de cette histoire, elle était dans une subordination totale vis-à-vis de lui : professeur/étudiante, initiateur/initiée, protecteur/protégée, il la possède et la subjugue à plusieurs reprises (d'où sa violence récurrente envers elle), dans une relation de subordination, relation qui évolue vers l'égalité, laquelle finit par se concrétiser quand ils se marient (d'où la symbolique de la morsure d'amour que Lorena lui donne). **_

_**J'ai aussi joué avec deux tendances contraires à l'œuvre chez Severus : possessif/dominant vs. peu sûr de lui/vulnérable.**_

_**Merci de laisser des revues ! Plein de revues ! Les muses crient famine et j'ai besoin d'encouragements…**_


	119. Prières et sacrifices

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**119 – Prières et sacrifices**

Severus et Lorena revinrent à Poudlard via le Réseau des Cheminettes. Ils étaient conscients que leur lune de miel était terminée, que ces moments d'intimité ensemble, étaient aussi les derniers avant qu'elle ne donne naissance, et que la confrontation finale était sur le point d'éclater.

"Lorena, nous sommes mariés ensemble, cependant je veux que tu suives les règles que nous avons déjà mis en place tous les deux depuis que nous sommes… impliqués l'un avec l'autre. Tu es ma femme, je suis ton mari mais comme ce mariage est secret, je m'adresserai toujours à toi par ton nom de jeune fille, comme auparavant, devant les étudiants et les professeurs. Tu t'adresseras à moi comme à l'accoutumée."

Elle consentit dans un hochement de la tête. Sa voix n'avait aucune dureté. Elle n'exprimait que de l'inquiétude pour elle. "Naturellement, une fois que nous sommes seuls ici, nous pouvons revenir à ce que nous sommes véritablement l'un pour l'autre." Ce disant, Severus l'attira tout contre lui, lui embrassant le front, puis les joues, le nez, les lèvres. "Je t'aime, Lorena. Ne l'oublie jamais."

Elle l'étreignit en retour. "Je t'aime aussi, Severus." Elle se sépara de lui, ses mains lui palpant le visage, lui caressant les lèvres. Elle eut un sourire triste. "Mon sorcier… Mon Mage Noir… Mon bien-aimé Mage Noir…" Elle avait prononcé ces paroles d'une voix très tendre, qui montrait qu'elle l'aimait, le prenant tout entier, y compris avec ses ténèbres.

Sa main quitta son visage et lui toucha le cou avec douceur. Ses doigts cherchèrent sous le col haut de sa chemise, et trouvèrent la petite cicatrice de sa morsure d'amour. "Tu es à moi, ne l'oublie jamais !" Elle rit un peu mais Severus n'était pas dupe – il était bien conscient qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer devant lui. Rire pour ne pas pleurer.

"Tout va bien aller, Lorena. Sous peu, nous serons ensemble, ouvertement, avec notre fils." Il n'en était pas si sûr, il savait qu'elle pouvait percevoir ses propres doutes. Pourtant, elle lui était reconnaissante d'essayer de lui remonter le moral.

"Oui, tu as raison," dit-elle dans un large sourire qui lui réchauffa le cœur. "Oui, nous nous en sortirons."

"Là, ça c'est ma petite femme. A présent, je te suggère de retourner à la salle commune de Serpentard."

"Oui, de retour d'un merveilleux week-end avec mon époux bien-aimé." Elle soupira profondément. "Severus… c'était formidable d'être avec toi comme ça. J'avais le sentiment d'être revenue dans cette caverne."

"Je sais. J'ai eu la même sensation. Maintenant, pars, Lorena." Il l'embrassa sur la bouche une dernière fois. Lorena s'éloigna de lui et sortit de son bureau après qu'il eut vérifié que personne ne traînait dans les corridors menant à la salle commune de Serpentard.

* * *

Lorena rencontra Drago Malefoy alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle commune. Il la prit par le bras et la fit virevolter. Sa cape vola avec elle, révélant non seulement la jolie robe verte qu'elle portait, mais aussi combien sa grossesse était avancée.

"Mais dis donc, Lorena, tu es splendide," fit-il d'un ton admiratif. Puis, plus proche d'elle, "Je ne savais pas non plus que tu étais aussi enceinte que ça."

Lorena pâlit. Toute à son bonheur, elle avait complètement oublié de jeter sur ses vêtements le charme de Discrétion. Elle le fit immédiatement, de peur que d'autres étudiants ne la voient ainsi. Elle s'entendait bien avec Drago mais il restait toujours le fils d'un Mangemort important.

"Alors, où est allée ma Sang-de-Bourbe préférée, pendant tout ce week-end ?" demanda-t-il avec humour.

Lorena avait repris tout son sang-froid. L'expression « Sang-de-Bourbe » ne l'offensait plus, surtout dans la bouche de Drago. Elle lui sourit – tout en gardant à l'esprit de se montrer prudente. "Avec mon mari."

"Whoa, quel veinard," répliqua-t-il en songeant combien Severus avait en effet bien de la chance. Il espéra que son parrain était conscient de la veine qu'il avait. "J'aurais dû t'épouser, Lorena."

Elle perçut son humeur blagueuse. "Pas sûr que tes parents auraient approuvé. Pas sûr que tu ferais un bon mari non plus, cavaleur comme tu es," fit-elle moqueusement.

"Mes parents, tu as probablement raison. Bien que Mère a beaucoup d'estime pour toi. Quant à moi qui ferait un bon mari, je suis déjà un dieu du sexe, dont tu ne perdrais pas trop au change." _Je me demande comment est Severus au lit avec une fille_, songea le jeune homme.

Comme si elle avait suivi son train de pensée, Lorena éclata de rire. "Ça reste à voir, mon cher Drago. Mon mari… est très bon au lit."

Drago se réjouit intérieurement de la cécité de la jeune femme – il se sentait rougir furieusement. En fait, il avait du mal à imaginer Severus, son parrain, comme étant un bon amant. Il pouvait être si froid, si impitoyable, si cruel, si méchant, et tellement enclin à des accès de violence. "Honnêtement, Lorena, entre nous, ton mari… il est si bon que ça ?"

"Oh, oui, il l'est," répondit-elle d'un ton rêveur, après avoir perçu là où il voulait en venir, par leur contact physique. _Temps pour moi de m'amuser un peu à tes dépens, Drago. _"Il a couché avec moi à m'en faire pâmer, pendant tout le week-end." Elle ne pouvait pas voir sa gêne mais elle avait dû la percevoir d'une façon ou d'une autre et elle s'en amusait. "Tu es bien trop curieux, Drago. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? T'es jaloux ?"

"Moi ? Jaloux ? Oh non, Lorena ! Non, pas du tout !" Comment pourrait-il se montrer jaloux de son parrain ? Honnêtement ? Le charme légendaire des Malefoy était un talent que Rogue ne pourrait jamais réussir à avoir.

Ils marchaient tranquillement, vers la salle commune de Serpentard. "Et dis-moi, Drago, à ton tour pour les confidences ? Tu couches toujours avec Pansy ?"

"Seulement quand je m'ennuie," répliqua-t-il d'un ton nonchalant. "Non, j'ai réussi à l'éviter de tout ce week-end. En fait, j'étais chez mes parents. Père avait besoin de me parler." Son ton était subitement devenu grave.

"Oh. Fais gaffe, ton père pourrait avoir des projets sérieux pour toi alors. Comme celui de te trouver une épouse."

Drago se mordit la langue. _J'aurais bien aimé, comparé à ce qu'il m'a dit._ Non pas qu'il fût pressé de se marier, mais l'ordre que son père lui avait transmis pour exécution n'était pas la tâche la plus facile à accomplir, en y songeant bien. "Écoute, Lorena, j'ai besoin d'aller voir le Directeur de notre Maison. Tu sais pas où je pourrais le trouver ?"

"Il m'a ramenée de chez mon mari." Ce n'était pas là un mensonge – techniquement. "Il était dans son bureau quand je suis partie. Il doit toujours y être. Si tu te dépêches, tu peux espérer l'attraper avant qu'il s'en aille pour où seul Merlin le sait."

"Merci beaucoup, Lorena." Il lui serra le bras dans un geste de gratitude. "Je te vois au dîner."

Ce fut un contact suffisant pour transmettre sa soudaine inquiétude à la jeune femme. _Il lui est arrivé quelque chose pendant le week-end. Pourquoi est-il si inquiet alors ?_ "Oui, c'est ça."

Lorena entra dans la salle commune de Serpentard, les traits de son visage affichant un air plaisant et calme. Non, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans l'attitude de Drago Malefoy.

Peut-être que Severus serait en mesure de lui en parler plus tard. Elle vacilla en pensant à son bien-aimé mari. Elle sourit rêveusement avant de fermer son esprit de manière étanche avec son Occlumencie.

Mme Severus Rogue devait laisser à nouveau la place à Mlle Lorena Nottingham.

* * *

Drago frappa à la porte du bureau de son parrain. Il espéra de tout cœur que Severus serait là. Il avait été content de rencontrer Lorena dans le corridor, elle lui avait remonté le moral mais dans son for intérieur, il savait qu'il avait besoin de bien plus que cela. Il avait besoin de vrais bons conseils.

"Entrez !"

Drago relâcha une inspiration qu'il n'avait pas remarquée qu'il avait gardée en lui. Il entra dans le bureau et s'approcha de son parrain. "Severus…"

Le Maître des Potions n'eut pas besoin de recourir à la Légilimencie pour se rendre compte qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à son filleul. Il soupçonna ce dont il pouvait s'agir. "Alors, Drago, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive pour que vous osiez interrompre ce qu'il me reste de mon misérable week-end ?" fit-il nonchalamment. _Vraiment aussi misérable que ça ?_

"Severus… J'ai besoin de vous parler… J'ai besoin de vos conseils."

Le sorcier observa le jeune homme. "Asseyez-vous et dites-moi."

Drago prit une chaise. "S'il vous plaît, Severus, pourriez-vous jeter un sort de silence et poser des gardes sur la porte, avant que je puisse vous dire quoi que ce soit ? Je ne veux pas que quiconque nous interrompe."

Le Maître des Potions leva un sourcil. _Mince, le gamin est sérieux !_ "Très bien." D'un mouvement de sa baguette, il fit comme demandé. Cependant, il ne se dérangea pas vers la Cheminette pour le bloquer – personne, sauf Dumbledore, Minerva et Lorena, savait que sa cheminée était connectée au Réseau des Cheminettes. Il ne souhaitait pas que Drago ou quiconque d'autre le sache.

"Je suggère que nous nous rendions alors dans mes appartements privés, Drago, si c'est si important que ça."

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et suivit son parrain. Ils prirent place dans le salon.

"Je ne suis pas supposé en parler à quiconque. Père m'a interdit de le faire mais, Severus… je…" Il prit une profonde inspiration. "J'ai reçu une mission, Severus. Une mission que je ne peux pas accomplir."

"Quelle sorte de mission ? Et qui vous l'a confiée ?"

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a ordonné d'enlever quelqu'un et de la lui amener le soir de Beltaine."

Severus savait déjà ce qu'il en retournait. "Continuez." Il voulait que le jeune homme le lui dise – il n'était pas supposé savoir. "Attendez un peu, vous avez dit « la lui amener » ? Elle ?"

"Oui, c'est une étudiante d'ici. Une de mes camarades de Maison. Une de mes camarades, que je connais et que j'estime."

"Une étudiante de Serpentard ? Qui ?"

"Lorena Nottingham. La Sang-de-Bourbe."

"Je vois. Dans quel but ?"

"Père m'a expliqué qu'elle était nécessaire à un rituel que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a l'intention d'accomplir avec elle. Je ne connais pas les détails. Père ne m'en a pas parlé. Il m'a seulement dit que… je devais amener la fille au Seigneur des Ténèbres."

"Où ?"

"A la Cabane Hurlante." Il soupira. "Severus, si je n'exécute pas la mission que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a ordonnée d'accomplir, les retombées sur ma famille seront terribles !"

"Eh bien, alors, exécutez cette mission. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait vous empêcher de le faire. Ce n'est qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe après tout."

Bien qu'il ne le montrât pas, Drago était sidéré par le détachement de son parrain. Après tout, ils parlaient de sa femme ! Le jeune homme se rappela que Severus agissait probablement comme agent double. _Sûrement que c'est ça._

"Severus, je ne peux pas. Lorena est une bonne amie à moi. C'est une Serpentarde. Ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé de rapporter la tête d'un Gryffondor ou d'un Poufsouffle ou d'un Serdaigle sur un plateau au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais quelqu'un de notre propre Maison !"

Severus regarda le jeune homme attentivement. Il ne pouvait pas croire que l'amitié et la loyauté envers une autre personne de la Maison, étaient les seuls motivations derrière la réticence de Drago à exécuter les volontés du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le jeune sorcier se vantait de pouvoir rapporter la tête de quiconque d'autre mais Severus savait qu'il n'en était rien. Le gamin ne l'avait pas en lui, c'était tout.

"Dites-moi, Drago, vous êtes sûr que ce sont là les seules raisons pour rejeter les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?"

Drago regarda son parrain à son tour. A ce stade, il devait se montrer prudent. Il en était bien conscient. _A quel point est-ce que je peux faire confiance à Severus Rogue ?_ "Je connais votre rang au sein du premier cercle, Severus. Mais ce soir, j'ai besoin de parler à mon parrain et au Directeur de ma Maison. Pas au Mangemort." Il prit une profonde inspiration. "Qu'est-ce que vous feriez si vous appreniez que je souhaite prendre la Marque des Ténèbres ?"

Cette question surprit Severus. Elle lui rappelait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. "Vous souhaitez prendre la Marque des Ténèbres, Drago ?" Il avait plus ou moins suspecté que le tourment du jeune homme tournait autour de cette interrogation. Son avenir en tant que Mangemort.

"Répondez simplement à ma question, s'il vous plaît."

"Je croyais que ma question répondait à la vôtre, en fait." _J'ai besoin de lui faire comprendre que c'est là la décision la plus terrible qu'il doit prendre – et la plus stupide aussi._

"Vous voulez dire… vous ne soutiendriez pas mon initiative ?"

Severus savait bien qu'il devait se montrer prudent. Bien évidemment qu'il voulait dire au gamin de ne pas prendre cette satanée Marque ! Cependant, il ne pouvait pas mettre sa couverture en danger. "Je veux seulement que vous soyez conscient des implications que cette décision entraîne. Une obéissance absolue à notre Maître et à ses ordres. N'importe quels ordres. Comme celui que vous venez de recevoir." _Et certains sont bien plus abominables, croyez-moi !_

Drago n'était pas plus avancé. Pourtant, il avait le sentiment que Severus essayait de le mener dans une direction qu'il n'avait pas prévu d'emprunter. "Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que vous feriez si vous appreniez que je ne souhaite PAS prendre la Marque des Ténèbres ?"

"Là encore, Drago, est-ce que vous êtes conscient des conséquences de votre décision à cet égard ?"

"Oui. C'est là le problème, Severus. Soit j'obéis au Seigneur des Ténèbres mais je devrai accomplir une mission que je ne souhaite pas exécuter. Soit je ne le fais pas, et mes parents peuvent mourir entre ses mains. Oh, je peux aussi mourir au cours du processus, bien entendu," conclut-il avec sarcasme.

"Vous n'êtes pas encore un Mangemort, Drago." Severus avait parlé très doucement.

Peut-être que cela avait été sa voix, plutôt que ses paroles. Il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de Severus d'à la fois réconfortant et protecteur. Drago se sentait désespéré. Il décida de faire le grand saut – le saut de la foi en son parrain.

"Je ne veux pas devenir un Mangemort, Severus. Je ne veux pas violer, torturer ou tuer des gens. Pas même les enlever. Je n'ai pas confiance en le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mon amitié avec Lorena m'a montré que toutes ces histoires de sang-pur, tout ça, c'est du pipeau. Si Père m'entendait, il voudrait sûrement m'écorcher vif. Pourtant, je suis prêt à confronter mon père. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres… c'est une toute autre affaire."

Severus était d'accord avec l'analyse du garçon. Il était content que son filleul lui ait révélé ses véritables motivations et peurs. "Et une affaire des plus sérieuses, qui plus est !"

"Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Je ne veux pas qu'il soit fait du mal à quiconque. Je veux en sortir vivant. Je veux que nous nous en sortions tous vivants. Y compris mon crétin de père !"

Severus rit doucement – la seule émotion qu'il montra au jeune homme cette nuit-là. "Vous devrez accepter qu'il vous arrive du mal. Vous devrez accepter qu'il puisse arriver du mal à certaines personnes qu'il se trouve que vous aimez – et qu'il leur arrivera du mal. Nous sommes en guerre, ne l'oubliez pas. Laissez-moi réfléchir à votre problème et j'essaierai d'y trouver une solution. Entre temps, je vous recommande de ne rien dire. Pas un seul mot à quiconque, pas même à vos amis les plus proches à Serpentard. Et encore moins à Mlle Nottingham bien évidemment. Est-ce que c'est clair ?"

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation. "Clair comme du cristal."

"Bien entendu, tout ce qui s'est dit ici, devra rester ici, Drago. Vous avez ma parole. La parole de votre parrain."

"Je vous fais confiance, Severus. Mère aussi, vous fait confiance."

"Est-ce qu'elle est au courant de tout ceci ? Vous n'avez parlé que de votre père seulement."

"Père a été assez honnête avec elle pour lui en parler aussi. Bon, il n'avait pas trop le choix non plus. Mère devra assister le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec la fille dans la Cabane Hurlante. J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'elle sera là-bas comme otage. En fait, nous sommes tous les otages du Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Severus le savait déjà. Narcissa était venue le voir à propos de la mission confiée à son fils. Cependant, il devait admettre que le garçon avait raison dans son analyse. Il avait joliment résumé la situation.

"Vous pouvez disposer, Drago. Je vous reviendrai une fois que j'aurai trouvé quelque chose en ce qui vous concerne, vous et votre mission."

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, comprenant qu'il devait partir. Une fois seul, Severus se versa un verre de son whisky PurFeu préféré. Il exhala un profond soupir. Cette histoire menaçait de devenir diablement compliquée.

* * *

Severus alla voir le Directeur dans son bureau. Le vieux sorcier s'y trouvait, occupé à son bureau. Il leva son regard bleu acier vers l'homme qui venait tout juste d'entrer. Ses yeux bleus brillèrent avec chaleur lorsqu'il vit Severus. "Ah, mon garçon… je suppose que vous êtes monté de vos cachots pas uniquement pour prendre une tasse de thé avec moi…"

Severus eut un sourire moqueur pour lui. "Non, en effet." Il prit une chaise, lorsque d'un geste, Albus l'invita à s'asseoir. "Je viens de recevoir une visite intéressante."

"Qui ?"

"Drago Malefoy." Une pause. "Le gamin a été informé par son père d'une mission que le Seigneur des Ténèbres exige qu'il accomplisse."

"Ah, intéressant. Quoi d'autre ?"

Severus soupira. "Il n'est pas très chaud pour remplir la mission que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui a demandé d'accomplir. Je dirais même… qu'il a peur. Il essaie de le cacher mais c'était bien trop évident." Un autre soupir. "Il doit enlever Mlle Nottingham pour l'amener au Seigneur des Ténèbres, à la Cabane Hurlante. Le garçon a des arrières-pensées à ce sujet."

"Des arrières-pensées ?"

"Il n'est pas aussi idiot que son père. Bien au contraire. Il ne croit pas plus en la suprématie des sang-purs. Il n'a pas le moins du monde confiance en le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il est parfaitement conscient que ses parents, ainsi que lui-même, ne sont que des otages entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si l'un d'entre eux échoue, les autres seront punis et même tués. Il m'a demandé à propos de prendre ou non la Marque des Ténèbres. Il ne veut pas devenir un Mangemort."

"Que lui avez-vous alors répondu ?" Il y avait une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix d'Albus. Il savait combien Severus se faisait du souci pour Drago – cependant il ne pouvait se permettre que la couverture de Severus en tant qu'espion soit ruinée. L'Ordre avait désespérément besoin des informations que le Maître des Potions pouvait récolter directement du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Comme s'il se trouvait dans le même train de pensées, Severus expliqua. "Je lui ai dit qu'il n'en était pas encore un. Je suis conscient que j'étais en train de marcher sur des œufs. Moi, l'espion du Seigneur des Ténèbres chez vous, Albus, son Maître des Potions, son bras-droit, membre du premier cercle, je ne pouvais pas décemment lui dire : « Drago, je suis tellement content que vous ne souhaitiez pas prendre la Marque des Ténèbres, c'est là la chose la plus terrible et la plus stupide à faire dans sa vie, ne suivez pas mon exemple, blah blah blah ». Je devais garder un semblant de loyauté envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres !"

"Bien sûr, Severus. Vous avez bien fait. Je vous fais totalement confiance pour ce travail. Un travail que je ne confierais à personne d'autre que vous, mon fils."

"J'étais content que le gosse se soit confié à moi."

"Vous pouvez l'être. Conscient comme il est de ce qui l'attend, lui et sa famille, il doit subir une terrible pression."

"Je lui ai dit que je réfléchirais à une solution concernant son problème." Severus prit une profonde inspiration. "Je ne veux pas qu'il reproduise la même erreur que celle que j'ai faite, il y a toutes ces années, Albus."

"Vous étiez seul alors, perdu, égaré et laissé à vous-même, Severus." Une pointe de regret assombrit le visage du vieil homme. Il aurait dû être là pour le jeune Severus d'alors. "Tandis que Drago ne l'est pas actuellement. Il vous a."

Severus hocha la tête. "Que suggérez-vous ?"

"Gardez un œil sur lui. Proposez-lui vos conseils."

"Mes conseils ? Pour quoi faire ? Ce gosse n'a pas besoin de mes conseils. Il a besoin de savoir comment éviter d'accomplir cette mission !"

"J'en suis conscient, Severus. Vous lui proposerez vos conseils afin qu'il puisse remplir la mission que Tom lui a ordonnée de faire."

L'étonnement le plus total se lut sur le visage de Severus. Ce qui était une vision exceptionnelle qui aurait dû réjouir Albus. Pourtant, le Directeur ne la remarqua même pas.

"Quoi ? Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux ?"

Albus Dumbledore demeura silencieux, ses yeux bleu acier posés sur son Maître des Potions.

"Drago Malefoy exécutera cette tâche, Severus. Il amènera Mlle Nottingham à Tom, à la Cabane Hurlante, la nuit de Beltaine, comme prévu."

Severus devint brusquement pâle. "Albus… vous ne pouvez pas… nous ne pouvons pas faire ça… Mlle Nottingham…"

"… est votre femme, je sais. Elle fait aussi partie de notre plan. Elle est l'appât dont nous avons besoin."

Severus se leva. Il se contrôlait toujours mais quelque chose dans son attitude trahissait la rage bouillonnante qui l'agitait intérieurement. Dumbledore la remarqua aussi.

"Albus, vous demandez à un jeune garçon d'amener l'une de ses amies au Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour un rituel du sang qui implique de la Magie Noire. Cette amie en question n'est autre que MA femme, qui est aussi enceinte de MON enfant !"

Albus se leva de son siège aussi. "Severus, vous l'avez déjà fait, non ? Pour Halloween, vous vous souvenez ?" Son ton était froid.

Severus blanchit. Il se souvenait en effet. Mais alors, il n'était pas encore amoureux de Lorena. Et même à ce moment-là, il avait ressenti de la honte et de la tristesse car il n'avait pas été capable de lui épargner _cela_.

Albus regarda son Maître des Potions. "Asseyez-vous, Severus," ordonna-t-il. Son ordre résonnait comme ceux que donnait le Seigneur des Ténèbres – aussi impérieux et glacial. Il vint même à l'esprit du jeune sorcier que ces deux hommes n'étaient pas si différents l'un de l'autre – définitivement. En fait, ils se ressemblaient plutôt, et même beaucoup.

Il obéit – tout comme il obéissait au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Vous êtes-vous jamais demandé pourquoi est-ce que Tom ne _vous_ avait pas demandé de lui amener Lorena ? Non, il a d'autres plans. Il veut que vous l'assistiez pour le rituel. Ce qui veut dire que vous serez dans la Cabane Hurlante _avant_ que Drago n'amène Lorena. La mère du garçon sera là aussi. Garder les Malefoy comme otages n'est que la cerise sur le gâteau, Severus."

Severus était perdu. Cela se voyait sur sa figure. Dumbledore poursuivit.

"Pour ce qui est probablement la première fois de sa vie, Tom ne souhaite pas être seul pour perpétrer ses crimes. Il veut votre connaissance des potions et des rituels. Vous savez combien terriblement ignorant il peut être, en dépit de ses pouvoirs. Il veut aussi votre protection pour accomplir le rituel. Pas uniquement votre assistance, mais aussi votre protection."

"Ce qui veut dire ?"

Le vieil homme soupira. "J'ai fait des recherches à propos de ce rituel. Arracher un enfant du sein de sa mère avant sa naissance est un crime, une abomination. Plus la grossesse est avancée, pire c'est."

"Nos Guérisseurs le font tous les jours à Ste. Mangouste," répliqua Severus. "Les potions abortives existent, elles sont autorisées, même si l'avortement est mal vu. Je sais tout ça, j'en ai déjà préparé quelques unes !"

"Oh, oui, en tant que Maître des Potions, vous savez ce qu'il en retourne. Vous avez raison. Mais l'intention est ce qui fait toute la différence. Lorsque qu'il est pratiqué très tôt, avec le consentement de la future mère, l'avortement est une procédure relativement sûre, bien qu'elle ne laisse pas toujours intacte l'âme de la mère. Certaines femmes en souffrent, même des années après, parfois pour le restant de leurs jours, même quand il s'agit d'une fausse-couche. C'est là une expérience commune à toute l'humanité – et pas uniquement à notre monde."

"Épargnez-moi la leçon sur la psychologie des femmes moldues, Albus, voulez-vous ?" fit le Maître des Potions d'un ton sarcastique.

Albus demeura impassible face aux paroles du jeune sorcier. Il se contenta de poursuivre ses explications. "Sauf que nous n'avons pas ici affaire à un avortement à visée thérapeutique. C'est d'un crime dont nous parlons – avec toutes les ce que cela entraîne. Lorsque ce crime est commis avec l'aide de la Magie Noire, au cours d'un rituel de sang, sans le consentement de la mère, si proche du terme, les conséquences pour l'âme qui le réaliserait seraient désastreuses." Il fixa le jeune sorcier. "Ai-je besoin de vous rappeler que vous serez impliqué dans toute cette affaire ?"

Severus baissa les yeux. "Non, Monsieur le Directeur."

"Ajoutez à cela, que ce rituel a pour but de prendre les pouvoirs magiques d'une personne magique, et je peux vous assurer que c'est là une entreprise extrêmement risquée. Je me demande vraiment si Tom en a mesuré toutes les conséquences."

"Oui, bien sûr que oui, Monsieur le Directeur. Croyez-moi. Il veut ses pouvoirs. Sa magie élémentale."

"Je n'en doute pas une minute, Severus. Cependant, nous ne savons pas tout sur la magie élémentale. Nous ne connaissons pas l'étendue réelle de ces pouvoirs non plus. Regardez ce qu'il est arrivé à votre « Remède Contre les Lendemains Non-Désirés ». Il a été rendu inopérant. Je soupçonne fortement que Tom ne sait pas dans quelle sorte de piège il vient tout juste de mettre son petit doigt."

"Il veut seulement le pouvoir. Rien d'autre n'a d'intérêt pour lui."

"C'est bien là le problème !" fit Dumbledore avec véhémence. "Il est arrogant et ignorant ! Oh, brillant et puissant certes, mais comment sa brillance et sa puissance l'aideront une fois qu'il sera pris au piège de son ignorance et de son manque total d'humilité ?"

"Je n'arrive pas à voir où j'interviens. A part pour mes connaissances…"

"Severus, mais ne comprenez-vous donc pas ? Il est arrogant mais pas stupide. Il a dû comprendre qu'il est sur le point d'entreprendre là une affaire très risquée. Il veut mettre toutes les chances de succès de son côté."

"Et alors, c'est un Serpentard," commenta Severus avec un ricanement. "Rien d'anormal ou de totalement inattendu à ça."

Albus rit doucement. "Oui, et vous en êtes un, ainsi que Lorena, Drago et Narcissa. Cependant, je peux vous garantir que toute votre ruse de Serpentards réunie ne le protègera pas de ce qu'il est sur le point de commettre." Une pause. " La magie élémentale est puissante au-delà de toute imagination. Lorena a dû vous le dire."

"Oui, elle l'a fait. Elle m'a dit que ça revenait à puiser dans les réserves de la Nature. Une énergie sans limites en termes de magie."

"Tout ce que je veux vous dire, c'est que le rituel peut se retourner contre Tom et lui sauter à la figure. Ainsi que sur toutes les personnes qui seront avec lui. Ce qui inclut Drago et Narcissa, ainsi que vous-même."

"Vous oubliez Lorena."

"Sa situation est quelque peu différente car elle est à la fois le récipiendaire et le canal de cette magie. Mais vous avez raison, son enfant et elle peuvent être pris dans le tir croisé qui pourrait s'ensuivre."

"Alors pourquoi est-ce que nous l'envoyons là-bas ? Ne pourrions-nous pas l'expédier, elle et Drago, ailleurs, dans un endroit sûr et lointain ? Je pourrais même réussir à convaincre Narcissa de se cacher."

"Non. Nous avons besoin que Lorena soit là-bas, dans la Cabane Hurlante. Tom n'est pas le seul qui ait besoin de ses pouvoirs. Nous aussi. Elle n'en est peut-être pas consciente, mais ses pouvoirs sont ce dont je pourrais tout juste avoir besoin pour vaincre Tom."

Les explications d'Albus n'étaient pas faciles à comprendre – même pour un sorcier tel que Severus. Il avait le sentiment que le vieux était embarqué à bord d'un train de pensées qu'il n'arrivait pas lui-même à attraper – un train rapide qui accélérait à chaque minute qui s'écoulait. "Je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous suivre, Albus."

"Nous l'utiliserons certes comme un appât, mais je ne la vois pas comme une victime. J'ai plutôt tendance à la considérer comme l'arme."

Cette fois, Severus vit le plan dans son intégralité. Son visage reflétait l'horreur qu'il ressentait. "Vous voulez dire…"

Le vieux sorcier hocha la tête. "J'ai vu beaucoup de choses terribles au cours de mon existence. J'ai vaincu certains sorciers très puissants dans ma vie. Pourtant, cette fois, j'ai bien peur que je ne pourrais pas le faire seul." _J'aurai besoin d'aide._

"Vous aussi, vous courez après ses pouvoirs…" Il semblait dégoûté – il l'était. "Vous voulez l'utiliser, elle. Tout comme vous m'avez utilisé. J'ai menti pour vous, j'ai triché pour vous, j'ai même risqué ma misérable carcasse pour vous… Après tout ce que nous avons fait pour sa sécurité, maintenant vous voulez la refiler à ce… psychopathe ! Elle n'est pas un morceau de viande !" Ses yeux sombres étincelèrent de rage. "C'est ma femme !"

"Je suis désolé, Severus."

"Pas autant que moi," fit le Maître des Potions, la colère faisant bouillir son sang. "Je ne vous laisserai pas jouer comme ça avec Lorena et notre fils !"

Il était sur le point de sortir du bureau. "Severus, vous avez promis." La voix était de nouveau froide. Ces paroles arrêtèrent le jeune sorcier dans son élan. Il sentit comme si un poignard s'était posé contre la chair de son cou, la lame glaciale prête à lui trancher la gorge. Il ferma les yeux. "Vous avez promis de faire _tout_ ce que je voudrais, Severus."

Le Maître des Potions sentit la magie puissante du premier Serment Inviolable s'écouler entre lui et le Directeur, s'enroulant autour de son âme et la saisissant entre ses serres impitoyables. Sa résolution fondit comme la neige sous le soleil du printemps. Il avait l'impression d'être comme un esclave, lié comme il l'était à ses deux Maîtres. Voldemort pouvait lui faire du mal, et même le tuer, mais seul Dumbledore avait le pouvoir de lier ainsi et de le faire souffrir au plus profond de son âme, avec autant de puissance.

"Lorena aura besoin de vous, Severus. Mais vous aurez aussi besoin d'elle. Le rituel va déchaîner un pouvoir inégalé. Elle pourrait être la seule à être en mesure de vous protéger."

L'autre Serment Inviolable – qu'il avait pris avec Lorena – lui revint en mémoire. Il avait juré sur sa vie qu'il la protègerait. Mais Lorena ne lui avait rien demandé. Elle l'aimait seulement. Peut-être que le vieux avait raison : son amour l'avait déjà protégé, il pourrait le refaire.

"Ça, c'est si ce rituel est accompli. Je croyais que nous l'arrêterions avant."

"C'est vrai. Mais comme nous ne sommes pas certains des mesures prises par Tom pour mettre en œuvre son rituel, nous ne pouvons que spéculer. Avant cela, il pourrait s'engager dans des actions qui pourraient libérer un pouvoir important. Tous ceux présent pourraient être… affectés."

"Alors, que devrais-je faire avec Drago et Narcissa ?"

"Proposez-lui votre assistance et votre aide. Faites-en sorte de le préparer pour sa mission. Un jeune homme paniqué est d'abord un danger pour lui-même. Quant à Narcissa, dites-lui seulement que vous garderez un œil sur son fils. Vous ne pouvez pas faire sauter votre couverture, pas même pour elle, pas même pour votre filleul. Inutile de les effrayer tous les deux avec le contenu du rituel. Ce que je vous ai décrit, devra rester entre vous et moi uniquement. Pas même Lorena ne doit savoir."

Ce disant, Dumbledore remit un livre au Maître des Potions. "Je ne pense pas que vous ayez déjà lu ce livre-là. C'est une compilation de rituels très anciens de Magie Noire. Je suis sûr que vous le trouverez intéressant. Le rituel que je crois que Tom va accomplir y est décrit. J'y ai mis un marque-page pour que vous le retrouviez rapidement. Vous aussi devriez être prêt. Plus que n'importe qui d'autre."

Severus prit le volume sans un mot. Il lança seulement un regard renfrogné au Directeur pour lui montrer qu'il avait reconnu là un « fait accompli », avant de sortir du bureau dans un silence lourd de reproches.

_L'amour vous aidera, Severus. Maintenant que vous l'aimez, l'amour est votre allié et votre arme le plus formidable. Oh, mais sans doute que vous le savez déjà, mon fils ?_

_**

* * *

**_

J'aime bien le changement d'attitude chez Drago. Il est à un âge où les traditions et les préjugés se doivent d'être remis en question et/ou contestés, où l'on bâtit ce qui sera son destin par ses décisions et ses convictions. Il se trouve à la croisée des chemins et c'est ce qu'il est en train de faire.

_**J'aime bien aussi montrer combien Albus Dumbledore peut s'avérer réellement manipulateur. Ça ne me pose aucun problème de le comparer à Lord Voldemort – à mon avis, ils sont tous les deux sur un même pied d'égalité.**_

_**J'ai inséré quelques répliques des différents livres et films – dans la version en anglais que j'ai écrite, je pense que ça sort mieux, car là j'ai traduit, je ne sais pas si c'est sorti comme ça en français. J'espère que vous le reconnaîtrez cependant.**_

_**Merci de laisser des revues ! Pleins de revues !**_

_**Cette histoire est lue par une moyenne d'environ 40 à 50 personnes par jour. Alors plus de revues s'imposent, vous ne croyez pas ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Allons, laisser une petite revue ça ne prend que quelques minutes seulement… alors qu'il me faut plusieurs heures pour traduire les deux chapitres que je vous livre quotidiennement.**_


	120. La vertu du silence

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**120 – La vertu du silence**

Drago n'avait pas mis toutes ses cartes sur la table. Il était conscient qu'il pouvait toujours utiliser les informations qu'il possédait sur Severus et Lorena – qu'ils étaient mariés ensembles, qu'il était un agent double. Severus lui donnerait sa réponse plus tard – il préférait garder cette dernière cartouche pour ce moment. Un bon Serpentard était un Serpentard avec un plan de secours.

Sa mère Narcissa avait aussi conservé des munitions de son côté. Elle avait conservé le morceau de parchemin où était écrit l'arbre généalogique de Lorena. Pourtant, elle ne l'avait pas montré à son mari ni à son fils. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi en faire en fait. Bien bien qu'elle fût plus ou moins au courant des projets du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour la fille, elle n'arrivait pas à élaborer un plan. La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'était que Lorena Nottingham était parente de sang avec son mari et son fils. Une parente par alliance avec elle-même.

Par ailleurs, parler à Severus de ce morceau de parchemin susciterait bien trop de questions, telles que sur la façon dont il lui était tombé entre ses mains. Cependant, elle avait décidé de garder le parchemin tout le temps sur elle, caché dans ses vêtements. Elle ne savait pas quoi en faire, mais elle savait que ce parchemin ou du moins l'information qu'il portait, pourrait un jour s'avérer des plus pratiques.

* * *

"Mr Malefoy, puis-je vous parler maintenant ?" demanda Severus au jeune Serpentard après son cours de Potions.

Drago consentit d'un signe de tête. "Certainement, Professeur." Il suivit le Maître des Potions dans son bureau. Son aîné lui demanda de l'accompagner dans ses appartements privés. Le jeune homme perçut que c'était là pour une question plutôt d'ordre personnelle ou très confidentielle. Il avait toujours en tête leur conversation d'il y avait quelques jours auparavant.

"Asseyez-vous, Drago. Nous avons besoin de parler."

Drago obéit. Il était content que son parrain n'avait pas oublié son problème. Severus s'assit dans la chaise en face de lui.

"J'ai bien réfléchi à votre problème, Drago. Je l'ai examiné sous tous les angles possibles. J'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir faire grand-chose malheureusement. Vous devrez exécuter la mission que le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous a demandée d'accomplir."

Le visage du jeune homme parut déconfit en entendant ces paroles qu'il avait tant redoutées. Severus pouvait lire une profonde angoisse sur les traits fins de son filleul.

"Je suis désolé, Drago. Cependant, je peux toujours faire quelque chose pour vous. Je peux vous préparer."

"Me préparer pour quoi ?" cracha-t-il. "Tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est de la faire sortir de l'école le soir de Beltaine et Transplaner vers la Cabane Hurlante. Je n'ai pas besoin de préparation pour ça !"

Severus l'observa attentivement. "Ce n'était pas ce à quoi je pensais, Drago."

"Alors, c'est quoi, ce que vous pensiez ?"

"Non seulement vous devrez amener la fille à la Cabane Hurlante, mais vous devrez aussi y rester. Avec votre mère. Elle pourrait aussi avoir besoin de votre aide, ainsi que votre amie, Mlle Nottingham." _Le garçon est puissant et formé, il pourrait s'avérer utile une fois sur place. S'il ne s'effondre pas. _Il y veillerait.

"Ça ne fait pas partie du plan initial ! Père a dit…"

"Votre père a omis ce détail, Drago. Pour votre gouverne, sachez que votre mère est venue me voir à propos de cette situation il y a quelque temps de cela, car elle aussi doit venir. Elle m'a confirmé que vous devrez rester là-bas, car c'est là l'intention du Seigneur des Ténèbres." Une pause. "Est-ce que vous voulez aider votre mère ? Votre amie Sang-de-Bourbe ? Et même, votre père ?"

Le jeune homme fit oui de la tête. "Je suis conscient que nous sommes les otages du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Père ne le comprend peut-être pas, mais moi, si, ainsi que Mère." Une pause. "Je veux qu'ils soient en sécurité, Severus. Tous."

"Alors vous savez donc ce qu'il vous faut faire."

"Et vous, vous, qu'allez-vous faire ? Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez faire pour nous aider ?" Sa voix tremblait sous le coup de l'anxiété.

"Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je peux vous entraîner encore plus. Beltaine est dans un mois environ. Je crois savoir que vous êtes déjà un bon Occlumens."

"C'est ce que dit Tante Bellatrix. C'est elle qui m'a formé."

"Excellent. Une compétence des plus utiles. Aussi, je peux vous entraîner à concentrer votre énergie magique sur un objectif particulier. De plus, je vous conseille de vous montrer très attentif à tout ce qui est sortilèges et maléfices de défense. Vous aurez peut-être à bloquer des sorts hostiles."

"Des sorts hostiles ? Mais de qui ?"

Severus regarda le jeune homme de son regard acéré de couleur charbon. Il ne répondit pas, laissant les possibilités ouvertes. _Si le garçon n'est pas stupide, il devrait comprendre à qui je fais allusion. Je sais qu'il n'est pas idiot._

"Vous voulez parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?"

L'air sur le visage de Severus était suffisamment explicite pour conforter le jeune homme dans son opinion. "Je crois que j'en ai assez dit, Drago. Venez me voir Samedi matin prochain pour que je puisse voir où vous en êtes de vos sortilèges de défense. Dans la salle de cours de D.C.F.M."

Drago hocha la tête. "Certainement, Professeur."

"Une dernière chose concernant Mlle Nottingham. A cause de sa grossesse, vous devrez l'amener à la Cabane Hurlante en balai. Le Transplanage pourrait s'avérer fatale et vous ne voudriez pas déplaire au Seigneur des Ténèbres en lui rapportant un cadavre, n'est-ce pas ? N'oubliez pas, elle appartient au Seigneur des Ténèbres." _Non, c'est à moi qu'elle appartient !_

"En balai ?" Il était perplexe – il était déjà en train de se demander comment la convaincre de monter sur un balai.

"C'est là que mon aide pourrait intervenir, Drago…" fit son parrain dans un sourire moqueur. "Vous pouvez retourner à votre salle commune maintenant." Drago comprit qu'il devait sortir.

"Oh, Drago. Pas un seul mot de tout ceci à quiconque. Pas même à vos camarades de maison. Y compris à votre amie Sang-de-Bourbe."

Drago eut un petit sourire en coin. Il avait perçu que son parrain était dans son mode Mangemort absolu. Pourtant, il avait voulu lui dire de laisser tomber le masque car il savait déjà tout à propos d'eux deux. Cependant, il pouvait comprendre Severus. Le Maître des Potions n'était pas supposé savoir que Drago savait. Le jeune sorcier devait reconnaître que son parrain se montrait des plus prudents. _S'il a réussi à faire son chemin ainsi, c'est parce qu'il a porté ce masque et qu'il a joué son rôle si bien pendant toutes ces années._

Soudain, Drago sentit qu'il pourrait s'en sortir. Avec l'aide de son parrain, il n'avait rien à craindre. Il s'en sortirait vivant. Il espérait qu'ils s'en sortiraient tous vivants. Avoir un sorcier tel que Severus Rogue de son côté était un point positif. Il les aiderait tous à s'en sortir vivants.

* * *

Avril arriva et avec, les vacances de Pâques. La plupart des étudiants étaient rentrés chez eux, sauf pour ceux de cinquième et septième années, qui étaient restés sur place pour travailler plus avant leurs examens de BUSE et d'ASPIC respectivement. Drago figurait parmi eux. Lorena était la seule dans son dortoir à être restée à Poudlard.

Elle n'avait pas oublié qu'elle ne devait plus jeter le charme de Discrétion sur ses vêtement, selon les recommandations de Mme Pomfresh. La médi-sorcière avait renouvelé ses conseils au cours de l'examen de début Avril qu'elle avait mené sur Lorena. La jeune sorcière était accompagnée par Severus qui avait voulu savoir comment se passait la grossesse de son épouse. Poppy leur avait dit que tout allait bien, qu'elle pouvait donner naissance à n'importe quel moment entre maintenant et Beltaine.

Ou _à_ Beltaine.

Ce qui n'était pas une option pour Severus. Il devait réfléchir à un plan et en discuter avec le Directeur.

Comme il y avait bien moins d'étudiants dans le château durant les vacances, il avait été décidé finalement que Lorena resterait dans son dortoir. Les étudiants restants avaient prévu de travailler assidûment à la bibliothèque, donc elle devrait rester en fin de compte seule. Personne ne remarquerait combien elle était grosse à présent sous se s robes d'école qu'elle avait agrandies. De plus, elle était _supposée_ entrer dans son sixième mois, elle pouvait se permettre de montrer un peu plus.

Severus avait aussi suggéré qu'elle passe les week-ends avec lui, dans ses appartements. Lorena accepta sur le champ, trop heureuse de se retrouver avec l'homme qu'elle aimait et qu'elle avait épousé. L'homme qui l'aimait. Ils ne faisaient pas l'amour vraiment, à cause de son état – néanmoins, ils savaient fort bien se donner du plaisir l'un à l'autre. Cependant, leur plus grande joie était d'être en compagnie l'un de l'autre, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, après toutes les épreuves que leur histoire d'amour avait connues, avant la bataille finale qui pouvait les séparer l'un de l'autre pour toujours. Parfois, ils s'échappaient à l'Impasse du Tisseur pour tout le Dimanche.

Un Dimanche après-midi, Lorena et Severus étaient tous les deux assis dans le sofa de son salon, dans ses appartements privés. Ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, confortablement, Severus lui lisant de la poésie. Soudain, à l'idée du destin qui l'attendait et qu'elle pourrait bientôt mourir, Lorena trembla. Severus le perçut tout de suite.

"Que se passe-t-il, Lorena ?"

"Je songeais… combien je suis heureuse ici, avec toi, Severus. Cependant, j'aimerais que tu me fasses une faveur."

"Et laquelle ?"

"J'aimerais voir mon père. Je veux le voir avant que… avant que je puisse mourir."

La supplique dans sa voix n'échappa pas à Severus. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue. "Bien sûr, Lorena. Viens avec moi." Il l'aida à se relever. Il lui donna un baiser avant qu'ils ne se rendent par Cheminette au 12 Square Grimmaurd.

* * *

Lorena et Severus arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard dans la maison de Sirius Black, sortant de l'âtre situé dans le salon, le seul qui fût connecté au Réseau des Cheminettes.

On pouvait entendre de la musique dans la maison. Elle devait provenir de la bibliothèque, où George Nottingham avait installé ses instruments. La pièce était assez grande pour accueillir son synthétiseur et les autres instruments. Severus y amena Lorena en silence. Elle avait décidé de faire une surprise à son père et ils demeurèrent au seuil de la pièce, dans l'ombre pour ne pas être remarqués.

Quelques notes pincées sur une guitare leur parvinrent – mal jouées. Lorena savait que l'instrument ne se trouvait pas dans les mains de son père. Elle eut un petit sourire.

"Non, Sirius, pas comme ça, tu dois placer tes doigts comme ça, ici," ordonna George Nottingham. Il apprenait à Sirius comment jouer de la guitare. Quelques autres notes s'échappèrent de l'instrument, qui cette fois donna un bien meilleur son.

Lorena pressa le bras de Severus, lui montrant qu'elle voulait entrer. Il se contenterait de la suivre. Ils avaient décidé de ne rien dire à propos de leur mariage ni sur l'identité du père de l'enfant qu'elle portait. Moins son père savait, mieux c'était pour sa sécurité.

Lorena applaudit des deux mains pour saluer les efforts de Sirius. Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers l'entrée de la bibliothèque.

"Lorena !" s'exclama George, tout en se précipitant vers sa fille.

"Papa !" Elle ouvrit les bras et ils se jetèrent l'un contre l'autre.

Ils restèrent à s'étreindre ainsi pendant de longues minutes. La colère de George au sujet de la grossesse de sa fille était passée depuis longtemps, même s'il pouvait sentir son gros ventre tout contre son propre corps. Ou plutôt, il avait décidé de laisser tomber pour le moment.

"Comment tu vas, ma fille ?"

"Bien, merci. Je constate que tu n'as pas perdu de temps," fit-elle en tournant la tête vers les instruments.

"Oh, je ne fais que parfaire mes compétences d'enseignant sur Sirius," fit George dans un petit rire. "Après tout, je suis supposé enseigner la musique, d'après le Professeur Dumbledore. Oh, Professeur Rogue, bonjour," dit-il lorsqu'il aperçut l'homme en noir dans l'ombre du seuil de la bibliothèque. "Entrez, je vous en prie, venez vous joindre à nous."

Severus obtempéra. "Black," salua-t-il froidement son ancien camarade de classe.

"Rogue," répliqua Sirius d'un ton railleur.

Severus aida Lorena à s'asseoir sur le sofa, récoltant par la même occasion un coup d'œil surpris de Sirius. Puis le Maître des Potions alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil à côté. Il ne souhaitait pas éveiller de soupçons.

"Alors, Lorena, tu es venue voir ton vieux père."

"Allons, Papa, tu n'es pas si vieux que ça !" fit-elle dans un sourire.

"J'ai besoin de faire une pause, George. Je vais aller préparer quelque chose," interrompit Sirius. "Quelqu'un veut du thé ?"

Sa question reçut un assentiment général. Sirius appela son elfe de maison, Kreattur. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, comme l'elfe de maison ne se montrait pas, il sortir de la bibliothèque pour aller faire le thé lui-même.

"Dis-moi, tu es heureux ici, Papa ?"

"Oh, oui, c'est très bien ici. Je ne suis pas libre mais c'est bien mieux que la taule. La nourriture est délicieuse et copieuse. J'ai une chambre pour moi tout seul. Je peux jouer de la musique à n'importe quel moment, sans restrictions. Sirius m'a appris à jeter un sort d'insonorisation sur une pièce, comme ça je ne dérange personne, surtout quand l'Ordre se réunit."

"Et avec Mr Black ?" demanda Lorena.

"Nous nous entendons très bien. C'est un bon apprenti musicien. C'est aussi un bon professeur de magie, il m'a appris plusieurs trucs de base. J'ai même réussi à maîtriser le sortilège utilisé pour faire marcher mon synthé, à la place de l'électricité. C'est pas joli, ça, hein ? Oh, il m'a trouvé une baguette qui traînait dans la maison."

En entendant cela, Severus – qui avait suivi la conversation avec intérêt – réagit. "Mr Nottingham, pourriez-vous me montrer cette baguette ?"

George était perplexe mais il accepta. Il lui tendit la baguette mais Severus, avec la sienne, la fit venir à lui et la posa sur le guéridon le plus proche, en utilisant un charme de Lévitation, afin de ne pas la toucher. Il l'examina pendant de longues secondes avant de la rendre à son propriétaire actuel, cette fois en la lui remettant en main propre.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Professeur ?" demanda George.

"J'ai vérifié seulement que cette baguette n'avait pas été utilisée pour faire de la Magie Noire auparavant. Non pas que Sirius l'aurait fait exprès mais il se peut qu'il ne soit pas conscient de ce problème – comme la plupart des sorciers d'ailleurs."

Severus ne souhaitait pas entrer dans plus de détails mais il savait que la famille Black avait été plus ou moins en contact avec la Magie Noire, étant donné leurs convictions suprémacistes de sang-purs. Severus avait même été l'ami de Régulus, le jeune frère de Sirius – qui avait été un Mangemort avant de mourir prématurément dans des circonstances jamais élucidées. _Vaut mieux prévenir que guérir._

Lorena posa une main sur le bras de son père, elle avait perçu son étonnement. "Le Professeur Rogue est un expert en Magie Noire, Papa. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux lui faire confiance."

"Ah, si tu le dis, ma fille. Alors, est-ce que cette baguette est correcte pour moi, Professeur ?"

"Pour commencer, oui. Bien qu'il serait plus prudent et plus judicieux pour vous d'en acheter une, qui serait la vôtre et rien que la vôtre. Vous voyez… la baguette choisit son sorcier. C'est un objet éminemment personnel, une extension de votre bras."

"Comme un membre ?"

"Exactement."

"Oui, je comprends. C'est comme un instrument. Certains instruments sont comme ça aussi, c'est juste que vous n'aimez pas les partager, même avec vos copains musiciens les plus proches. Merci pour le tuyau." Il tapota la main de Lorena posée sur son bras. "Au fait, Lorena, tu en es où de ta propre pratique ?"

"Oh, ça va bien, Papa."

"Tu veux bien me montrer ?"

"Oui, mais s'il te plaît… joue-moi d'abord quelque chose."

George sourit et secoua la tête. "Très bien, très bien." Il s'assit derrière son clavier, fit quelques réglages. "Je suis sûr que tu reconnaîtras celui-là. Tu as plutôt intérêt. Sinon, tu n'es plus ma fille, okay ?"

Lorena rit à la fausse menace. "Vas-y."

Severus s'était rassis dans le fauteuil qu'il avait occupé auparavant. De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait voir les mains de George Nottingham courir sur le clavier avec agilité. Il devait admettre qu'il était impressionné. L'homme, malgré sa carrure trapue, avait de longs doigts. Peut-être qu'il ferait un bon potioniste. Peut-être que les Maîtres des Potions pourraient faire de bons pianistes aussi…

Une douce mélodie commença à sortir du clavier. Lorena la reconnut immédiatement et laissa échapper une exclamation de délice. "Oh… Papa… _Song for Guy_…" Son père lui sourit de satisfaction, heureux de la voir ainsi.

La mélodie avait une atmosphère nostalgique et réconfortante en même temps. Severus jeta un coup d'œil discret à Lorena. Elle appréciait la musique, les yeux fermés. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras maintenant. Bien évidemment, il ne le pouvait pas, pas devant le père de la jeune femme.

Sirius revint avec du thé, le service posé sur un plateau porté par un charme de Lévitation. Il posa le tout sur un petit guéridon. Il était attentif aussi à la musique. Lorsque l'air fut terminé, il applaudit en claire appréciation tandis que Lorena alla embrasser son père. "Oh, merci, merci beaucoup, Papa !"

"Je suis bien content d'entendre que tu aimes toujours cette chanson," dit-il tout en l'embrassant à son tour. Puis s'adressant à Sirius et Severus : "Vous voyez, j'avais l'habitude de jouer cette chanson à Lorena tous les soirs, avant qu'elle aille se coucher, lorsqu'elle était une petite fille. J'avais rebaptisé cet air _Song for Lorena_. Pardonne-moi, Elton," acheva-t-il d'un ton faussement contrit, les deux mains jointes en prière.

"Oui, certains pères lisent des histoires à leurs gosses, et toi, tu lui jouais de la musique," commenta Sirius. "Petite veinarde !"

Pour une fois, Severus était d'accord avec Sirius – bien qu'il n'en pipa mot. Il réalisa que Sirius avait grandi dans une famille très probablement aussi dysfonctionnelle que la sienne. Sirius n'avait pas peut-être pas été victime d'un père violent, comme Severus l'avait été, mais ces familles sang-purs considéraient les démonstrations d'affection comme autant de faiblesses. Il devait admettre qu'il avait quelque chose en commun avec son ancien camarade de classe et tourmenteur. Il soupira discrètement. Cette découverte le troublait.

Sirius distribua à tout le monde une tasse de thé. La pause était la bienvenue. Il s'assit sur le sofa, à côté de Lorena. Severus l'observa attentivement, sa possessivité se réveillant en son cœur. Il se calma rapidement lorsqu'il vit que Sirius ne s'était pas assis là pour faire le malin et se la jouer séducteur avec Lorena. Il se contenta seulement de saisir la guitare rangée contre le sofa. Il commença à y gratter quelques notes.

"Ah, c'est bien mieux, là, Sirius !" fit George quelques secondes plus tard.

"Je crois que j'avais vraiment besoin d'une pause," répliqua Sirius dans un sourire.

"Continue comme ça et tu t'amélioreras. Lorena, et alors, si on jouait ce morceau ? Je suis sûr que tu t'en souviens. On le jouait avec ta mère." Il régla le clavier.

"Oh, on tourne au son gospel ?" demanda sa fille lorsqu'elle entendit le son du synthétiseur changer du piano vers celui de l'orgue Hammond.

"Ouais. Retrouve-moi l'air. Tu devrais t'en souvenir." Ses doigts volèrent sur le clavier. Un rythme rapide, joyeux et plein d'entrain, sortit de l'instrument. Lorena laissa échapper encore une autre exclamation de délice, tapant dans les mains au rythme imprimé par son père.

Sa voix d'alto pure s'éleva dans la bibliothèque, sûre et déterminée. Sirius commença à tapoter sur le corps de la guitare doucement, pour suivre aussi le rythme. De temps à autre, Lorena tapait dans les mains. Alors qu'elle avançait dans le chant, son visage irradiait de joie. Severus la trouva belle et… magique. C'était étrange de voir cette jeune femme, enceinte et aveugle, condamnée à une mort prochaine, refléter autant de joie sur son visage. Elle était transportée dans un autre monde. Peut-être qu'elle était en train de s'enfuir vers ce monde inconnu qui était le sien. Severus comprit que ce monde qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, était celui de la musique – et il venait d'en avoir un petit aperçu.

Lorena s'arrêta de chanter tandis que son père poursuivit dans un riff instrumental sur son clavier, Sirius et Lorena frappant dans leurs mains en chœur. Elle reprit le chant sur le dernier couplet, l'achevant sur une longue note, son visage totalement transfiguré. S'il y avait un Paradis pour les musiciens, c'était sûr, elle y était.

Sirius applaudit avec enthousiasme. Severus était impressionné et il applaudit aussi pour montrer son appréciation. George félicita sa fille. "Je suis si content que tu te souviennes encore de cette chanson !"

"Comment aurais-je pu l'oublier ? Tu la jouais à l'orgue Hammond pendant que Maman t'accompagnait au piano. C'était vraiment fantastique. Et j'adore Mahalia Jackson. Cette chanson est l'une de mes préférées."

"Oui, _Down By The Riverside_ est le morceau idéal pour mettre quiconque de bonne humeur," renchérit George.

Sirius sourit d'un air moqueur lorsqu'il regarda Severus. Le Maître des Potions lui renvoya un regard ironique. "C'était très bien en effet."

"Faites confiance à Rogue ici pour balancer un compliment, c'est tout ce que vous entendrez de lui," grogna Sirius. "Et vous, Lorena ?" demanda-t-il. "Votre père m'a dit que vous étiez vous-même une bonne musicienne."

Elle rougit. "Sors ton violon, Lorena," dit son père. "Je veux t'entendre maintenant." Il avait le ton d'un Professeur – un ton qui transmettait l'autorité et l'exigence d'obéissance rien qu'en utilisant les inflexions de la voix. Severus se dit qu'il pourrait faire un bon enseignant – il semblait n'avoir aucun problème avec l'autorité.

Lorena obéit et sortit l'étui de son violon de la poche de sa robe. Elle lui rendit sa taille normale et l'ouvrit pour en sortir l'instrument. Elle le prit pour l'accorder.

Elle entama un morceau joyeux, que Severus avait déjà entendu jouer par elle. La _Contradanza_. L'air gai remplit la bibliothèque. Sirius battait la mesure de son pied. George observait sa fille avec un mélange de respect et de fierté. Severus apprécia le morceau et il se détendit.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, son père la félicita encore. Il alla la serrer dans ses bras, en lui disant combien il était fier d'elle. Il était heureux de voir qu'elle n'avait rien perdu de sa touche musicale – il trouvait même qu'elle avait fait des progrès.

Elle remit son violon dans son étui. "J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes."

Avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, Severus la prit par le coude. "Je vais vous y guider, Mlle Nottingham."

"Merci, Professeur."

Severus la mena hors de la bibliothèque. La salle de bains la plus proche se trouvait à l'étage inférieur. Il posa la main de la jeune femme sur la rampe tandis qu'il posa la sienne sur son dos, attentif à lui éviter une bien mauvaise chute. Une fois descendus à l'étage en dessous, il la guida vers la salle de bains. Il ouvrit la porte pour elle et ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la petite pièce.

La salle de bains était un petit espace doté d'un lavabo et du toilette proprement dit. Severus l'aida à se familiariser avec la disposition. "Tu veux plus d'aide, Lorena ?"

Elle lui sourit. "Non, merci, Severus. Je peux y arriver."

"Je t'attends dehors alors."

Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus entendit le bruit de la chasse d'eau. Il entra dans la salle de bains à nouveau. Il avait envie de la tenir dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. La taille exigüe de la pièce serait des plus pratiques pour ce qu'il avait en tête…

"Tu étais délicieuse, Lorena," murmura-t-il, lui prenant le visage dans ses mains avec douceur. "Absolument délicieuse."

"Merci, Severus…"

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire plus. Il lui prit les lèvres, son baiser devint rapidement de plus en plus passionné.

"Je t'aime, Lorena," dit-il d'un ton qui ruisselait à la fois de désir charnel et de tendresse, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

"Severus… mon amour… mmm…" Lorena ne put en dire plus, sa bouche attrapa celle de l'homme dans un baiser sensuel, le désir la submergeant.

* * *

Sirius avait tenté d'appeler Kreattur encore mais l'elfe de maison était parti seul Merlin savait où. Exaspéré, il décida de rapporter plus de thé lui-même de la cuisine située dans les étages inférieurs. "Si tu veux que quelque chose soit fait…" râla-t-il. Il prit la théière avec lui. Il jeta un sort de silence sur sa personne pour éviter les hurlements et les insultes qui fusaient à son endroit à chaque fois qu'il passait devant le portrait de sa mère dans le couloir.

La cuisine était située au niveau du sous-sol. Sirius descendait pour se rendre à la cuisine lorsqu'il passa devant la porte de la salle de bains. La lumière y était allumée et il se rappela que Lorena avait demandé d'y être conduite. Il trouva étrange que Rogue soit visible nulle part. _Se pourrait-il qu'il soit avec elle, dans les chiottes ? Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il y serait, avec elle ?_ Voilà qui était de plus en plus curieux.

Il s'approcha de la porte, qui était légèrement entrebâillée. En entrant dans la salle de bains, Severus n'avait pas prêté attention que la porte ne s'était pas correctement refermée derrière lui. C'était le genre de porte à rester entrouverte lorsqu'on ne la refermait pas correctement.

Sirius était tout prêt de la porte à présent. Il pouvait même voir dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo, par l'ouverture. Ce qu'il vit et entendit le laissa sans voix. Non pas qu'il avait des choses à dire à un moment pareil, mais il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait et entendait.

Severus et Lorena étaient en train d'échanger le baiser le plus passionné qui soit, étroitement enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. A première vue, Sirius crut que son ancien camarade de classe abusait de sa position de professeur et de protecteur. Mais l'attitude de la fille n'était pas équivoque. Elle appréciait vraiment ce baiser, elle y répondait même !

Puis leurs paroles ne laissèrent aucun doute non plus quant à la nature de leur relation. Ce n'était pas là un baiser pris et donné dans la fièvre de l'instant. Ces deux-là étaient impliqués ensemble depuis quelque temps déjà. Leurs paroles exprimaient l'amour, le baiser, la tendresse et… _Un enfant ? _Oui, le couple parlait de la venue d'un enfant. Rogue demandait même comment elle se sentait à présent. Dans le miroir, Sirius put voir l'homme caressant de sa main le ventre de la fille, dans un geste prévenant.

"Notre fils va bien, Severus. Je vais bien, vraiment."

_Leur fils ?_ Elle l'avait aussi appelé par son prénom. Sirius les observa s'embrasser encore avec passion. Il jugea en avoir vu suffisamment avant de se retirer silencieusement vers la cuisine.

Une fois là, Sirius fit infuser du thé. Il s'assit et essaya de donner un sens à ce qu'il venait de voir dans la salle de bains. La fille de George Nottingham, étudiante de chez Serpentard, en train de se faire embrasser par le Directeur de la Maison de Serpentard. Un enseignant de Poudlard. Son Professeur de Potions. Elle était enceinte, de… _Leur enfant, elle parlait de leur enfant._ Son enfant à lui. L'enfant de Rogue. Sirius plissa son nez à cette pensée, comme dégoûté. _Quelle femme accepterait de coucher avec lui ? Et de porter son enfant ?_

Sirius se souvint de la conversation lorsque Dumbledore avait expliqué la vérité à George Nottingham à propos de son lignage magique, du destin de sa fille, de sa grossesse. La jeune femme avait décidé de ne rien dire sur l'identité du père de son enfant. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi à présent. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Rogue se montrait aussi protecteur envers elle aussi.

_Très certainement qu'il a dû être celui qui a pris sa virginité aussi._

Sirius comprit aussi pourquoi elle était demeurée silencieuse. Elle connaissait bien son père, comment il réagirait. Dans les jours qui avaient suivi, George Nottingham lui avait raconté certaines choses à propos de sa vie d'_avant_. Avant que son épouse bien-aimée ne meure. Tout tournait autour de cet événement. De manière évidente, il ne s'en était pas encore remis. Sirius se rappela s'être demandé si cela était toutefois possible. Inutile de dire que George avait aussi ramené sur le tapis un certain nombre de fois l'état de sa fille. Il s'était demandé qui était l'homme derrière tout cela.

_Maintenant, je suppose que j'ai la réponse._ Sirius réalisa qu'il était face à un choix. _Est-ce que je devrais le lui dire ? C'est mon ami. Elle est sa fille. Quant à Rogue… est-il toujours mon ennemi ?_

Lorena s'était tue, au prétexte que moins son père savait, mieux c'était pour lui et pour sa sécurité. En prenant en compte ce qui était en jeu, Sirius décida qu'il garderait lui aussi ce secret. La fille appelait Severus le « Professeur Rogue » devant tout le monde. Il ne pouvait pas trahir son secret. Le secret de Severus. Très certainement aussi un secret de l'Ordre – même si ce secret était sûrement connu d'Albus et peut-être de Minerva seulement, parmi les membres de l'Ordre. _Albus aura ma peau si je pipe un seul mot de tout ça, même à George. Surtout à George._ Le meilleur moyen d'éviter les problèmes – des problèmes qui n'étaient pas les siens après tout – c'était de se taire. La fille avait besoin de protection – Rogue était là pour cela. Le père de la fille avait tout autant besoin de protection – lui, Sirius Black, la lui donnerait.

_Rogue, ce bâtard de vipère sournoise !_ songea Sirius. _Non seulement il parvient à se tirer une fille mais en plus il arrive à bien cacher ses petits secrets. _La grossesse de la fille semblait plutôt avancée. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait dû la mettre dans son lit depuis quelques temps déjà. Il sourit. _Bien évidemment, s'il a été le premier entre ses jambes !_

La bouilloire siffla. Le thé était prêt. Sirius avait pris sa décision. Il ne dirait rien. Il emporta la bouilloire et retourna à l'étage. Alors qu'il passait devant la salle de bains, il constata que la lumière était éteinte et la porte soigneusement refermée à nouveau. Il entendit des voix à l'étage supérieur. Severus et Lorena étaient revenus dans la bibliothèque.

Ils passèrent le restant de l'après-midi à faire de la musique, à bavarder et à échanger des plaisanteries entre eux. Sirius prêtait plus attention au comportement de Severus. L'homme avait quelque chose de changé en lui – même si c'était subtil. Il semblait plus détendu. _Cette jeune sorcière est forte, très forte,_ songea-t-il, _si elle a réussi à avoir quelque levier sur lui. Bravo Mlle Nottingham ! Il faut un courage particulier pour… aimer quelqu'un comme Rogue. _Il se souvenait de Lily Evans. Elle n'avait pas eu ce courage alors. Il devait admettre qu'il avait du mal à associer le verbe « aimer » avec l'image de son ancien adversaire.

_**

* * *

**_

La vertu du silence, affichée ici par Narcissa, Drago et Sirius, est certes essentielle en ces temps troubles de guerre. D'où le titre de ce chapitre. Est-ce que cette vertu-là est une caractéristique particulière à Serpentard ? Qu'en pensez-vous, chers lecteurs ?

_**Severus et Sirius semblent se tolérer l'un l'autre suffisamment pour le bien de l'Ordre. Ils se sont alliés dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Ce qui ne les empêche pas de s'échanger des remarques blessantes de temps à autre. **_

_**Cependant, le temps et la maturité peuvent y faire aussi : peut-être qu'ils dépasseront leur antagonisme passé. Nous verrons bien.**_

_**Les chansons de ce chapitre : **_**Song for Guy**_** par Elton John ; **_**Down by the Riverside**_** par Mahalia Jackson (que j'adore littéralement !).**_

_**Tous ceux par ici qui sont des petits génies et des artistes en dessin et photomontage en tout genre, ne vous gênez pas d'utiliser mon travail pour stimuler votre imagination – je souhaite seulement que vous me donniez le lien qui y mène afin que je puisse y admirer vos œuvres et y laisser une revue.**_

_**Merci de laisser des revues ! Plein de revues ! Les muses ont exercé un chantage odieux sur moi : elles m'ont menacée de se mettre en grève si elles n'étaient pas correctement nourries… Vous connaissez la musique, alors ne vous gênez pas pour utiliser le bouton de bas de page… Eh ?**_


	121. Quand la douleur soulage

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**121 – Quand la douleur soulage**

Les vacances de Pâques s'étaient déroulées sans incident notable. Severus avait décidé d'entraîner encore plus les compétences défensives et l'Occlumencie de Drago. Ce qui avait été facile, vu que le château avait été vidé de ses étudiants – à l'exception de la plupart des étudiants de cinquième et septième années, pour cause d'examens de BUSE et ASPIC qui s'approchaient. Il n'y avait pas de cours non plus. Par conséquent, les heures de cours supplémentaires avaient été faciles à programmer. Drago se sentait rassuré d'être formé par un expert en Magie Noire et un duelliste tel que Severus. Ils pouvaient passer toute une après-midi enfermés dans la salle de cours de D.C.F.M. Severus était content d'enseigner son sujet favori – même si ce n'était qu'à un seul étudiant. Drago était doué et il apprenait vite, ce qui rendait tout le processus fort agréable pour à la fois le professeur et l'étudiant.

Lorena passa plus de temps en compagnie de Severus. Elle était dans ses appartements privés la plupart du temps, loin de la curiosité possible de ses camarades de classe et de maison. Elle était aussi assez fatiguée et sentait bien qu'elle donnerait naissance ce mois. En fait, elle voulait donner naissance bien avant Beltaine. De la sorte, elle pourrait profiter de son fils un petit peu avant… de mourir dans la Cabane Hurlante de la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Elle y avait songé. Si elle donnait naissance avant Beltaine – ce qui était le plus probable d'arriver – son fils serait envoyé dans un lieu inconnu pour y être caché. Si les deux parents d'Alan mourraient, l'enfant serait toujours en vie. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres était vaincu et que ses parents survivaient, ils pourraient le retrouver par la suite. Ces pensées ne devraient pas occuper l'esprit d'une future mère mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir au bien-être de son fils. Sa tournure d'esprit était ainsi faite – elle était habituée à penser aux conséquences de ses actions, surtout selon une perspective Serpentarde.

Severus y avait réfléchi aussi. Les deux époux avaient discuté des possibilités qui entouraient la naissance de leur fils. Severus avait confiance en l'Occlumencie de Lorena. Elle réussirait à duper le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle était parvenue à le faire dans des circonstances bien pires – lorsque Voldemort l'avait violée. Il lui avait aussi demandé de suivre les cours supplémentaires qu'il donnait à Drago sur ce sujet.

"Que va-t-il se passer si je donne naissance avant Beltaine ?" demanda-t-elle à Severus un soir qu'ils étaient ensemble dans ses appartements privés.

Le Maître des Potions soupira. "J'y ai déjà songé. J'ai parlé avec Albus et nous sommes tombés d'accord qu'il serait plus prudent d'amener notre fils au quartier général de l'Ordre."

"Au 12 Square Grimmaurd ?"

"Oui. Ton père y est, et Molly Weasley pourra s'occuper de notre garçon."

"Alors c'est décidé ?" demanda Lorena – bien qu'elle sût que cela l'était en effet et que l'incartable maison des Black constituait toujours la meilleure cachette pour leur fils. Bon, c'était certes une bonne idée. Le seul hic, c'était qu'elle ne souhaitait pas être séparée de son fils si tôt.

"Oui, Lorena." Son ton était final. Lorena perçut bien qu'il était le responsable et ne le contredit pas. Lorsque Severus était dans son mode Dominant, sur-protecteur, il valait mieux ne pas le défier. Quelque part, c'était bon de le voir aussi préoccupé par le bien-être de leur fils.

Elle renifla. Severus s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il pouvait voir qu'elle pleurait en silence. C'était ce qu'il aimait avec elle : elle pouvait pleurer mais elle le faisait toujours en silence – c'est-à-dire d'une façon qu'il pouvait gérer. Il n'avait jamais été très bon dans la gestion des émotions, surtout celles des autres. Il pouvait contrôler les siennes la plupart du temps. Mais celles des autres…

"Désolée, Severus…" Elle sortit le mouchoir blanc qu'elle avait reçu de lui et qu'elle conservait toujours sur elle. Il sourit lorsqu'il reconnut le mouchoir qu'il lui avait donné pratiquement deux ans auparavant, quand elle était devenue aveugle.

"Ça se comprend."

"C'est juste que… que je ne peux pas supporter d'être séparée de notre fils… si tôt !"

"C'est encore la meilleure chose que nous pouvons faire pour lui, en tant que parents," répondit-il doucement. "Alan ne peut pas rester à Poudlard, le Seigneur des Ténèbres prévoit d'attaquer le château. Tu le sais."

Elle fit oui de la tête et essuya ses larmes. Elle se reprit en main rapidement, posant la tête contre sa poitrine, recherchant la force et le réconfort dans son étreinte. "Tu as raison, Severus." Ils demeurèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire au Seigneur des Ténèbres quand il s'apercevra que je ne suis plus enceinte ?"

"J'étais en train de me demander quand est-ce que tu me poserais cette question," répondit Severus avec un petit rire.

"J'étais en train de me demander si tu avais déjà une idée de la réponse," contra-t-elle avec esprit, une main douce sur sa joue.

"Eh bien, je suppose que nous lui dirons que tu as perdu ton enfant. Tu as fait une fausse-couche. Ça arrive, tu sais."

"Oui, tu as raison. Ça arrive. Je crois que je devrais demander à Mme Pomfresh ou à la sage-femme guérisseuse de m'expliquer – par pure curiosité bien entendu – pour les détails, afin que je puisse élaborer des souvenirs plausible."

Il eut un petit sourire. "Ça, c'est ma petite Serpentarde." Il lui caressa tendrement le visage avant de l'embrasser sur la bouche.

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres… ne va pas être content."

"Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne peut aller contre la nature. Ne t'inquiète pas, Lorena. Tout va bien se passer. Nous nous en sortirons."

"Tu parais si sûr de toi, Severus."

"Préservation personnelle et tactique de survie. Comment crois-tu que j'ai réussi à rester vivant toutes ces années, à servir d'agent double pour l'Ordre ? Fais confiance à ma longue expérience."

Elle soupira. Il avait raison. Mais il pouvait voir que quelque chose la perturbait. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"C'est seulement que… que si… si je donne naissance à Beltaine ? Le travail peut prendre plusieurs heures, Mme Pomfresh m'a dit."

Severus soupira. Elle avait raison. "Je n'ai pas de réponse à cette question, Lorena. Espérons seulement que Mère Nature sait ce qu'elle fait et te permettra de donner naissance avant. Maintenant, je ne veux pas que tu deviennes anxieuse sur une possibilité qui peut fort bien ne pas se concrétiser. Je suis sûr que tu donneras naissance avant."

"Est-ce qu'il existe une potion qui peut aider en ce sens ? Je sais que les médecins moldus utilisent certains médicaments pour déclencher le travail."

"Non, il n'existe rien de tel dans le monde magique. Nous laissons la nature suivre son cours. Sache que contrarier le cours naturel des choses pendant la naissance peut s'avérer fatal à la magie de l'enfant. A cause de la nature de _ta_ magie, ce n'est pas là une expérience que j'aimerais tenter." Severus se rappela le livre décrivant le rituel et ce qu'Albus Dumbledore lui avait dit à ce propos.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?"

Severus était attentif à ne pas trop en dire. Il ne souhaitait pas l'effrayer. Il faisait confiance à l'Occlumencie de la jeune femme mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprenne qu'elle connaissait à l'avance ce qui allait ce passer.

"Je veux dire que ta magie élémentale est très puissante en effet. La naissance est un processus naturel très certainement associé à ce type de magie. Je ne crois qu'interférer avec ce processus soit une bonne idée."

"Alors espérons que je donnerai naissance avant. Mais je peux te dire une chose, Severus Rogue. Si passé le 25 Avril, je n'ai toujours pas donné naissance, je demanderai à Mme Pomfresh si elle peut m'emmener à Ste. Mangouste pour que l'on puisse faire quelque chose en ce sens. Je ne veux pas donner naissance dans la Cabane Hurlante !"

Il regarda sa jeune épouse. Elle avait raison. "Je suis sûr que tu donneras naissance avant. Je connais un moyen qui pourrait… accélérer le processus. Un moyen naturel," fit-il avec un accent sensuel, un ton empli de désir charnel, qui ne laissaient aucun doute sur ce qu'il avait en tête.

Lorena comprit et elle se mit à rire franchement.

"Ça fait du bien de t'entendre rire," dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Oui, le bonheur était une sensation si bonne à ressentir ces jours-ci.

* * *

Lorena décida de se lever tôt ce matin-là. Le trimestre commençait et elle voulait bien commencer. Elle était réveillée depuis une bonne heure environ. Son sommeil avait été écourté par une douleur qui lui pesait sur le ventre. Alan se montrait très actif. _Pressé de retourner en cours, mon fils ?_ songea-t-elle tendrement tout en se caressant le ventre.

Non, ce n'était pas là la raison. Elle le savait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, de manière intuitive. Elle savait qu'aujourd'hui pourrait bien être le jour. _21 __Avril. Pas mal._ Elle était presque soulagée – si cela pouvait certes se confirmer.

Elle s'assit sur le lit. Cette fois, une douleur brève mais intense la frappa de plein fouet. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, se massa le ventre. La douleur était partie en quelques secondes. _Mon fils est effectivement pressé d'aller en cours._ Elle avait une heure de Sortilèges, puis une coupure de deux heures avant le cours d'Arithmancie. Elle irait à la bibliothèque.

Elle se leva et prit ses vêtements avant de se rendre à la salle de bains. Une bonne douche lui ferait du bien, à défaut d'aller mieux. Elle était prête une demi-heure environ plus tard et commença à monter les escaliers pour se rendre à la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Elle avait à peine posé le pied hors de la salle commune de Serpentard, lorsqu'elle sentit une autre douleur déchirante lui poignarder le ventre. Gardant son sang-froid, elle rentra dans la salle commune et s'assit sur l'un des sofas. Elle commença à inspirer et expirer méthodiquement, comme elle l'avait lu dans l'un des livres sur l'accouchement et la gestion de la douleur que Mme Pomfresh lui avait prêtés. La douleur finit par se dissiper. Même si Lorena ne put s'empêcher de songer si elle n'allait pas donner naissance dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Malgré le confort qu'offrait la salle, donner la vie dans le lieu même où des enfants de Mangemorts pouvaient la voir dans cette posture, n'était pas une perspective qui l'enthousiasmait vraiment.

La douleur disparut et elle parvint à se lever. Elle sortit, soulagée de ne pas donner naissance dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Elle fit son chemin jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée lentement et entra dans la Grande Salle avec un étrange sentiment de bonheur qui l'inondait. Oui, ce serait vraiment formidable si elle pouvait donner naissance _aujourd'hui_.

* * *

Lorena parvint à la Grande Salle. Elle prit place à la table de Serpentard comme d'habitude, à l'extrémité de la table proche de la table des professeurs, afin que Severus puisse la voir. L'endroit était empli d'étudiants. Elle rencontra ses camarades de maison à la table, les garçons parlant du prochain match de Quidditch tandis que les filles échangeaient quelques ragots. Lorena demeura silencieuse. Elle envoya une vague d'amour par son anneau de Serpents-d'Amour – si Severus était dans les environs, les Serpents-d'Amour l'informeraient, elle, par une délicieuse sensation de chatouille à son doigt.

Il était présent. Elle tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs et sourit. Même si elle ne pouvait pas voir, elle était sûre qu'il la regardait. Il saurait que son sourire serait pour lui et lui seul. Elle souriait seulement – qui pourrait la soupçonner de sourire à un Professeur en particulier ?

Drago vint s'asseoir devant elle. Il l'avait vue sourire et il savait à qui elle destinait ce sourire. Il fit comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué, afin que pas même son parrain ne puisse remarque quoi que ce soit. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs. Severus regardait dans leur direction mais son visage était impassible, comme toujours.

Drago salua Lorena et lui demanda comment elle allait. La jeune sorcière lui répondit qu'elle allait bien.

"Je prévois d'aller à la bibliothèque après le petit-déjeuner. J'ai une heure de libre avant mon premier cours du jour – Métamorphose."

"Oh, est-ce que je peux venir avec toi ?" demanda Lorena. "J'ai un livre que j'ai besoin d'emprunter et un autre qu'il faut que je rende."

"Oui, bien sûr," répondit Drago dans un sourire. "Alors, on se dépêche."

Ils finirent leur repas. Lorena était sur le point de se lever du banc lorsqu'une autre douleur la poignarda. Elle pâlit. Drago remarqua immédiatement qu'il se passait quelque chose de bizarre. Elle semblait vraiment avoir mal, la main sur son estomac.

"Ça va aller ?" demanda-t-il, un ton inquiet dans la voix.

Elle semblait avoir repris son souffle. "Oui, oui… c'est parti…"

L'une de ses camarades de dortoir, assise juste à côté d'elle, lui remplit son verre de jus de citrouille. "Prends ça, Lorena," dit-elle gentiment tout en lui mettant le verre dans la main. "C'est du jus de citrouille. Bois. Tu es toute pâle, ça devrait te faire du bien."

"Merci." Lorena but le verre. La couleur revint un peu sur son visage. "Je suppose qu'Alan est particulièrement actif depuis tôt ce matin."

Drago l'observa d'un air suspicieux. "On y va ?" demanda-t-il après quelques minutes.

Lorena eut un faible sourire. "Oui, allons-y." Elle quitta la table, lentement, réunissant ses robes d'école autour d'elle et posant la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule. Comme c'était étrange, il lui paraissait bien plus lourd soudainement, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait été lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la Grande Salle plus tôt.

* * *

Drago et Lorena arrivèrent à la bibliothèque, quatre étages plus haut. Le déplacement avait épuisé la jeune sorcière. Ils se tenaient tous les deux debout devant le bureau de Mme Pince, leurs livres à rendre en main. La bibliothécaire vérifia leurs livres, satisfaite qu'ils aient été rendus en bon état. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Lorena, son habituel air grognon sur le visage, avec un regard désapprobateur à son ventre. _Des filles enceintes à Poudlard ! Les jeunes, de nos jours, n'ont plus aucune moralité !_ La vieille dame était sûre que l'homme responsable de cet état de fait, n'était autre que le jeune Mr Malefoy. _Un si bon garçon, issu d'une si bonne famille, qui a un enfant hors mariage !_ Elle se demanda comment ses parents faisaient face à une situation aussi scabreuse. Elle soupira encore en signe de désapprobation.

Drago mena Lorena vers la chaise la plus proche afin qu'elle puisse s'asseoir pendant quelques minutes, le temps pour elle de récupérer un peu. Il l'avait laissée prendre un livre. Elle voulut se lever de sa chaise au bout de quelques minutes – elle avait un livre à emprunter aussi, avant de quitter la bibliothèque pour aller en cours de Sortilèges. Un livre sur les rituels. Elle dirigea ses pas vers la section Histoire/Civilisation de la bibliothèque, susceptible de contenir ces livres. Une autre douleur la toucha brutalement. Elle dut se plier en deux et s'appuyer contre l'étagère.

Cette fois, la douleur était vraiment forte. Cette fois, Lorena ne pouvait pas la nier. Ces douleurs étaient récurrentes, régulières, elles exerçaient une pression sur son bas-ventre.

_Oui, je vais donner la vie aujourd'hui._ Cette réalisation la soulagea et l'effraya en même temps. Elle reprit le contrôle d'elle-même, tentant de regagner son équilibre sur ses deux jambes et dans sa tête. _Je doit faire quelque chose sinon je vais donner naissance dans cette bibliothèque. C'est tout à fait moi, ça, le rat de bibliothèque que je suis, de donner naissance dans un endroit pareil ! Mme Pince ne va pas être contente cependant._

Heureusement pour elle, Drago la trouva. "Lorena ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

Elle tourna la tête vers sa voix. Elle lui saisit le bras. L'expression de son visage disait tout. Ses lèvres tremblèrent.

"Non… ne me dis pas tu… C'est vrai ?" fit-il doucement.

Elle voulait lui dire la vérité, que oui, elle était sur le point d'accoucher. Pourtant, elle ne le pouvait pas. "Je… j'en sais rien, Drago…"

"Tu devrais aller à l'Infirmerie alors. Mme Pomfresh pourrait regarder ce que tu as."

Lorena n'opposa aucune résistance. Il avait raison. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte. _Non._ Elle savait qu'elle était en train d'accoucher. Elle avait lu dans les livres que les signes préliminaires étaient constitués de ces contractions récurrentes et puissantes, localisées au niveau de son col de l'utérus, comme si le bébé à l'intérieur poussait pour pouvoir sortir.

_En fait, c'est ce qui est supposé arriver._

La seule chose dont les livres n'avaient pas parlé, c'était combien était terriblement douloureux tout ce processus. Et elle n'en était qu'au début.

Elle laissa Drago la traîner par le bras pour sortir. Il était responsable, tout à fait dans le style de Severus. _Severus ! Il doit savoir ! _

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le bureau de Mme Pince. Drago demanda à la bibliothécaire s'il pouvait laisser son sac et celui de sa camarade de maison avec elle. Il viendrait les récupérer plus tard dans la journée. Il expliqua qu'il devait descendre sa camarade à l'Infirmerie, la persuadant avec le légendaire sourire charmeur des Malefoy, supposé faire fondre le cœur de n'importe quelle femme. La vieille sorcière accepta d'un bref signe de tête avant de lui rappeler qu'il avait tout intérêt à se pointer avant le dîner. Il la remercia et mena Lorena vers la sortie.

L'Infirmerie se situait deux étages plus bas. Une autre douleur toucha Lorena, alors qu'ils étaient arrivés au troisième. Elle agrippa le bras de Drago avec une force telle qu'il n'avait jamais suspecté qu'elle possédait. Ils durent s'arrêter, le temps pour la contraction de s'évanouir. Il l'aida à s'asseoir sur le rebord d'une fenêtre non loin de là, en espérant qu'elle ne donnerait pas naissance sur place.

Elle avait dû saisir sa pensée au vol. "Non, Drago, je ne vais pas accoucher maintenant… n'aie crainte."

Il rit doucement. "Ça ira, Lorena. Encore un étage et nous y sommes."

Elle hocha la tête et une fois la douleur estompée, elle se leva avec son aide. Arrivés au deuxième étage, ils durent traverser un long corridor avant d'atteindre l'entrée de l'Infirmerie. Une autre douleur la frappa à nouveau, les obligeant à s'arrêter tous les deux une fois de plus. Comme il n'y avait nulle part où s'asseoir, Drago l'aida à rester debout en la coinçant entre le mur et son propre corps. Elle lui saisit le bras à nouveau, en un prise d'acier qui lui laisserait sûrement un bleu. Elle posa la tête sur son épaule, tentant d'évacuer la douleur par de profondes inspirations.

Elle le relâcha lorsqu'une autre douleur la tordit encore. "Oh, Merlin…" dit-elle, le souffle court. Les contractions se rapprochaient de plus en plus. L'anxiété lui serra le cœur. Elle parvint à la contrôler grâce notamment à la présence rassurante de Drago. Elle enfouit son visage dans son épaule, étouffant un cri. Il la pressa tout contre lui.

"Ça ira, nous sommes presque arrivés, Lorena. Allons-y !"

Drago la traîna presque le long du corridor, un main autour de la taille de la jeune femme. Ils arrivèrent à l'Infirmerie qui était vide de toute présence humaine. La panique monta dans la poitrine du jeune sorcier. "Mme Pomfresh ! Mme Pomfresh !" appela-t-il de manière affolée.

La médi-sorcière se trouvait dans son bureau. Elle sortit pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle vit Lorena et Drago. Elle courut vers la jeune fille, baguette en main. "Ça va, Drago, je vais la mettre au lit avec un charme de Lévitation. Poussez-vous, que je puisse jeter le sort."

Il obéit et avant que Lorena puisse tomber à terre, le sort la toucha. Elle fut emmenée ainsi vers la salle réservée aux membres du personnel malades, et couchée sur le même lit où elle avait passé deux jours après l'incident des interactions magiques entre la magie de Severus et celle d'Alan quelques semaines auparavant. Il n'y avait personne – c'était parfait pour l'intimité nécessaire durant un accouchement.

Drago quitta Lorena après lui avoir serré la main dans la sienne, dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant. "Ne t'inquiète pas, Sang-de-Bourbe," fit-il en plaisantant.

Elle lui sourit avec gratitude. "Merci, Drago, merci pour tout," murmura-t-elle au jeune homme.

"Je reviendrai, Lorena," dit-il plus sérieusement. "Prends soin de toi. Je vais prendre ton sac que tu as laissé à la bibliothèque, t'inquiète."

Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête car une douleur venait de la saisir. Il la vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure, avant de sortir de la chambre.

Mme Pomfresh jeta plusieurs sorts de réchauffement dans la salle, sur les murs, sur le sol, afin que la jeune sorcière puisse se sentir à l'aise. Elle l'aida à se défaire de ses vêtements pour l'examiner, ce qui la confirma que le bébé serait né avant le lendemain. Lorena laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Son enfant serait en sécurité. Severus et elle pourraient ne pas survivre à Beltaine, mais elle était sûre que son petit Alan vivrait.

_**

* * *

**_

Un peu d'interaction entre Lorena et nos deux Serpentards préférés.

_**Les choses ont l'air de s'aggraver pour Lorena. Quelque chose me dit qu'elle est partie pour une sacrée virée – et quelle virée !**_

_**Je réponds aussi à SEVY qui m'a laissé hier une revue à laquelle je ne peux répondre : Merci pour le compliment, ça me touche réellement, j'ai travaillé très dur pour respecter le caractère des personnages, pour pouvoir ensuite les explorer à fond. (Surtout celui de Severus, puisque c'est lui que j'adore... mais l'amour n'explique pas tout !). En plus, je me suis bien amusée à inventer toute cette histoire et les intrigues qu'elle contient. Sur la manière dont ils vont s'en sortir : c'est là tout le suspens, je ne peux rien dire, alors on reste branché sur cette même chaîne ! Merci encore à toi et à tous les autres qui laissent des revues fort pertinentes. **_

_**Merci de laisser des revues ! Plein de revues ! Les muses ont plus que jamais besoin de manger… vous connaissez la chanson… et si vous pressiez ce joli bouton en bas de page, eh ? N'hésitez pas à suivre les exemples de Angie, Puppi, Sevy et quelques autres qui laissent des revues, ne faites pas les timides, je suis sûre que vous avez aussi des choses à dire – et j'adorerais lire ce que vous pourriez dire.**_


	122. Alan arrive

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**122 – ****Alan arrive**

Drago sortit de l'Infirmerie avec une grosse question en tête. Pour le moment, il était probablement la seule personne à savoir ce qu'il se passait avec Lorena. Il se demanda s'il devait en parler à Severus. Le père de son enfant. Oui, bien entendu, il devait savoir. La question n'était pas tant de le lui dire que _comment_ le lui dire. Drago n'était pas supposé savoir quoi que ce soit sur leur relation du tout.

Il sortit de la bibliothèque pour retrouver son sac et celui de Lorena. Alors qu'il s'y rendait, il débattit sur la manière dont il en informerait son parrain. Rendre le sac de la jeune femme fournirait une bonne occasion après tout. Oui, il procèderait comme cela.

Drago se dirigea vers les cachots, raffinant sa technique pour aborder la question avec Severus, après avoir récupéré leurs affaires. Malheureusement pour lui, le cours de Potions avait commencé. Il n'avait aucune idée sur l'année et la Maison en classe. Il était bien conscient que le Maître des Potions détestait par dessus tout être dérangé ainsi pendant ses cours. Pendant une seconde ou deux, il se demanda s'il pouvait interrompre la classe. Bon, tout ce qui concernait Lorena était une raison suffisante – d'après ce qu'il avait entendu le soir de la St. Valentin.

Drago rassembla son courage et sa ruse avant de frapper à la porte. Il attendit pendant de longues secondes qui lui parurent une éternité.

Un étudiant ouvrit la porte. Un Poufsouffle de première année. En voyant le préfet de Serpentard, le garçon le laissa entrer dans la salle de classe. Drago comprit vite qui se trouvait en cours. Double Potions, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Il y en aurait pour toute la matinée. Il s'avança vers le bureau du Professeur, où Severus était assis, à corriger des copies tout en gardant un œil vigilant sur sa classe.

Severus fut surpris de voir son filleul, et encore plus de voir un air inquiet s'afficher sur son beau visage. "Oui, Mr Malefoy ?" lui demanda-t-il de cette voix soyeuse qui annonçait toujours le danger.

"Professeur, puis-je vous parler ? En privé ?"

"Comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis en cours, Mr Malefoy. Vous n'avez pas cours vous-même maintenant ? Je suis sûr que cette question d'ordre personnel dont vous souhaitez m'entretenir, peut attendre jusqu'à midi."

Drago fixa son parrain droit dans les yeux, espérant que Severus utiliserait la Légilimencie sur lui, afin qu'il n'ait pas besoin de lui dire quoi que ce soit tout haut devant les autres étudiants. "J'ai bien peur que cela ne puisse attendre, Professeur."

Severus lança un regard mauvais à Drago – il ne pouvait pas tolérer être ainsi contesté dans sa propre salle de classe, devant d'autres étudiants, par quiconque, y compris son propre filleul. "Cela devra attendre alors, Mr Malefoy," répliqua-t-il avec fermeté. "Maintenant, retournez à vos propres occupations, quelles qu'elles puissent être. J'ai une classe à diriger. Vous connaissez les étudiants de première année, ils sont aussi nuls que vous l'étiez à leur âge."

Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de balancer une remarque blessante. Cependant, Drago y demeura insensible. Il savait de quoi il en retournait. C'était là une simple tactiques pour effrayer les élèves de première année encore plus, et le faire se sentir ridicule devant eux.

Le jeune sorcier prit une profonde inspiration. Il n'avait pas senti l'intrusion de la Légilimencie dans son esprit. Severus n'avait aucune raison de l'utiliser sur lui après tout. Comment pourrait-il lui dire sans que toute une assemblée de gamins puisse comprendre l'information qu'il devait lui donner ?

"Alan arrive," dit-il à voix basse, dans un souffle. Il s'arrêta pour jauger l'expression sur le visage de Severus. Impassible, comme toujours. "Alan arrive là où il est en sécurité pour le faire," répéta le jeune homme à voix basse, en espérant que cette fois, son parrain saisirait le sens de son message.

Severus comprit. Il comprit le sens caché derrière les paroles de son filleul. Une rapide émotion passa sur ses traits avant qu'il ne les moule à nouveau dans ce masque impavide qui était habituellement le sien. "Suivez-moi," dit-il tout en lui montrant d'un signe de la main la porte qui menait à son bureau. "Vous tous, vous avez intérêt à vous tenir !" gronda-t-il à l'adresse des premières-années avec un air menaçant dans ses yeux sombres.

Drago suivit son parrain dans son bureau. Une fois que la porte fut fermée, Severus insonorisa la pièce par un sort. "Que s'est-il passé, Drago ?"

"Lorena… j'ai remarqué au petit-déjeuner ce matin qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Elle semblait avoir… des crampes. Je l'ai accompagnée à la bibliothèque car elle avait besoin d'y prendre un livre et que je m'y rendais de toutes façons. Nous sommes sortis ensemble de la Grande Salle mais elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Elle était avec moi à la bibliothèque quand son état a empiré. J'ai compris alors qu'elle était… qu'elle était en train d'avoir le bébé. Je l'ai amenée à l'Infirmerie – où elle se trouve actuellement."

Severus l'observa avec attention. "Il est bien trop tôt pour elle d'accoucher. Quelques fois, les femmes enceintes ressentent ce que l'on appelle des « fausses contractions ». De plus, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire pour Mlle Nottingham. Je suis sûr que Mme Pomfresh peut prendre soin d'elle bien plus que je ne pourrais le faire." Il menaça du regard le jeune sorcier. "Retournez à vos occupations à la bibliothèque, Drago. La prochaine fois que vous souhaitez m'interrompre pendant mon cours, vous auriez tout intérêt à trouver une autre excuse. A présent… Sortez. D'ici."

Drago avait l'impression que son parrain ne le croyait pas. Ou qu'il ne souhaitait pas le croire – après tout, Drago n'était pas supposé tout savoir de leur histoire. Alors il décida de mettre toutes ses cartes sur la table. Il demeura immobile, attendant l'ouverture.

"Mr Malefoy, cette conversation est terminée. Sortez. D'ici," dit-il, un grondement menaçant s'échappant de ses dents serrées, ses yeux sombres s'étrécissant sur lui.

"Severus… je suis au courant… de tout."

Le Maître des Potions lui jeta un regard noir. "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?"

"Je suis au courant de tout. Que vous êtes impliqués ensemble, Lorena et vous. Que ce bébé est le vôtre."

A entendre ces paroles, Severus sauta presque sur Drago. Il saisit le jeune sorcier par ses robes, la colère s'affichant sur son visage. "Comment osez-vous insinuer une chose pareille ?"

Drago renvoya le regard mauvais qu'il venait de recevoir de son parrain. "Je vous ai vus, tous les deux… à la St. Valentin… Vous lui avez donné une bague, vous l'appeliez par de doux petits noms, vous l'avez même embrassée. Je ne suis pas stupide, Severus. Je sais tirer les conclusions qui s'imposent."

"Vous m'espionnez, Mr Malefoy ?" ragea Severus, son poing agrippant les robes de Drago encore plus fort. A présent, il était dans son mode Mangemort le plus total.

Drago conserva son sang-froid devant la fureur de son parrain. "Non, Severus. Il se trouvait que j'étais dans vos quartiers pour échapper au harcèlement de Pansy Parkinson ce soir-là, lorsque vous êtes tous les deux arrivés par Cheminette. J'ai jeté un charme de Discrétion sur moi. J'ai tout vu. D'après ce que j'ai vu, je ne pouvais qu'en déduire que l'homme qu'elle appelait son mari devant nous tous, n'était autre que vous. Que l'enfant qu'elle portait était… le vôtre."

Severus regarda son filleul, un éclat dangereux luisant dans ses yeux sombres. Il se rappelait ce soir-là avec une étonnante acuité. La charmante soirée passée en compagnie de Lorena. Les mauvais moments qui avaient suivi, avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Puis il comprit que son filleul avait été témoin de quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Il avait demandé à Lorena d'informer Dumbledore qu'il avait été convoqué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Severus était tenté de jeter un sort d'Amnésie sur le garçon. Cependant, c'était trop tard – plus de deux mois s'étaient écoulés déjà. "Avez-vous raconté ce que vous avez vu ce soir-là à quelqu'un d'autre ? A vos parents ?"

"Non, je n'ai rien fait. Vous pouvez utiliser la Légilimencie sur moi, Severus."

Si le garçon avait dit quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, Severus en aurait entendu parlé. Si la nouvelle de sa trahison du Seigneur des Ténèbres était arrivée jusqu'au trône du tyran, il ne serait même pas là, en vie, pour pouvoir en discuter. Drago avait dû alors rester silencieux.

"Vous ne parlerez de tout ceci à personne !"

"Je peux vous le jurer que je ne dirai rien, Severus," dit-il tout en sortant sa baguette. Severus comprit tout de suite l'intention du jeune homme.

"Ça ira, Drago. Je vous crois," dit-il tout en saisissant le poignet du garçon pour l'arrêter dans son geste. "Inutile de me faire le Serment du Sorcier." Il le fixa du regard et jeta le sort _Legilimens_ en silence. Drago disait la vérité. Il le laissa entrer dans son esprit, avec une ouverture qui surprit Severus.

Toute la procédure sembla apaiser le parrain de Drago. "Severus… Allez la voir. Je vous en prie. Elle a besoin de vous." Comme le Maître des Potions demeurait immobile, Drago posa une main sur l'épaule de son parrain. "Je suis préfet. Je peux garder un œil sur votre classe en votre absence. Elle a vraiment besoin de vous."

Severus hocha la tête. Il leva le sort d'insonorisation. Drago laissa le sac d'école de Lorena dans le bureau. Les deux hommes sortirent du bureau de Severus. "Mr Malefoy ici présent va garder un œil sur vous tous pendant que je m'absente quelques minutes pour une urgence. En tant que préfet, il peut déduire des points de vos Maisons respectives ! Vous avez donc tout intérêt à bien vous tenir ! Mr Malefoy, vous me ferez un rapport à mon retour."

Sur ces paroles, Severus sortit de sa salle de classe, laissant Drago seul à son bureau. Le jeune homme jeta un regard menaçant aux élèves de première années qui tremblèrent sous son regard glacial. Drago avait envie de sourire – il devait admettre que ce sentiment de pouvoir était fort excitant. A présent il comprenait ce que son parrain avait pu ressentir au cours de toutes ces années passées en cours. Peut-être qu'une carrière dans l'enseignement serait envisageable après tout.

* * *

Severus sortit de sa salle de cours pour retourner dans son bureau, puis accéder à ses appartements pour y utiliser la Cheminette. _Sale gosse !_ Il savait que Drago ne l'avait pas espionné volontairement. Il savait que Lorena ne lui avait rien dit non plus. Quand même. Non seulement il était au courant de sa relation avec Lorena, mais aussi à propos de sa mission d'agent double.

Le Maître des Potions devait décider qui il devrait aller voir en premier. Lorena ou Dumbledore ? Il savait bien que les douleurs de Lorena n'étaient pas de « fausses contractions ». Pas si près de la date prévue pour la naissance. Cependant, pour un premier accouchement, elle devrait faire comme toutes les autres avant elle. Il lui faudrait sans doute plusieurs heures avant de donner le jour proprement dit. Par ailleurs, il restait la question de ses cours de la journée. Il voulait être avec elle. Ce qui supposait qu'il puisse être dispensé de ses cours et/ou qu'un remplacement soit trouvé. Seul le Directeur pouvait décider.

Severus choisit d'aller voir Dumbledore en premier – selon toute logique. Il jeta de la poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre et y posa le pied. A destination du bureau du Directeur.

* * *

Albus salua son Maître des Potions d'abord avec surprise, puis inquiétude lorsqu'il lut l'angoisse sur les traits du visage du jeune sorcier. Il était en train de travailler à son bureau lorsque Severus sortit de l'âtre. Il se leva pour l'accueillir.

"Severus ! Que se passe-t-il ?"

"C'est Lorena, Albus, elle est en train de donner naissance à Alan maintenant."

Les sourcils du Directeur se levèrent d'un coup. "Maintenant ?" Il en comprit les implications. "Bien. Au moins l'enfant sera en sécurité pour Beltaine. Où est-elle ?"

"A l'Infirmerie, entre les mains compétentes de Poppy. Drago Malefoy se trouvait avec elle à la bibliothèque quand ça a commencé. Il l'y a emmenée."

"Bon garçon. Severus, si vous en avez besoin, je peux vous dispenser de vos cours pour aujourd'hui."

"J'ai besoin d'aller la voir maintenant et après, je pourrais reprendre mes cours. Elle ne devrait pas être en mesure de donner naissance avant plusieurs heures. De plus, Mr Malefoy est dans ma salle de classe maintenant, à surveiller les étudiants en sa qualité de préfet. Je ne veux pas qu'il rate ses propres cours."

"Non, Severus, je vais prendre la suite de vos cours et libérer Drago de ses devoirs, pour qu'il puisse retourner en cours. Vous resterez avec Lorena. Elle a très certainement besoin de vous. Partez maintenant. C'est quoi, comme classe ?"

"Double Potions, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, première année."

"Eh bien, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile pour moi de les tenir. Allez voir Lorena. Vous ne pouvez pas rater la naissance de votre enfant."

Severus resta immobile. Albus vit tout de suite que quelque chose d'autre perturbait son Maître des Potions. "Severus… quoi d'autre ?"

Le jeune sorcier soupira. "Il se trouve que le jeune Mr Malefoy… est tombé sur quelque chose dont il a été témoin et qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir alors."

"Comment ça ?"

"Le soir de la St. Valentin, il avait cherché refuge dans mes quartiers pour être seul, loin du harcèlement d'une de ses conquêtes. Malheureusement, il nous a vu, Lorena et moi, avoir un… un échange… plutôt intime ensemble." Une pause. "Nous étions revenus par Cheminette. Drago se trouvait dans la même pièce mais il avait jeté un charme de Discrétion sur lui-même lorsqu'il nous a entendu revenir. Il nous a vu nous embrasser, il m'a vu lui donner mon anneau de Serpents-d'Amour et il m'a entendu l'appeler par des termes tendres."

"Vous voulez dire que depuis lors, il est au courant de votre relation ?"

"Oui. Mais il y a plus que ça, Albus. Juste avant que je ne parte pour rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'avais dit à Lorena de venir vous voir pour informer que j'avais été convoqué. Il a aussi entendu cette partie." Il soupira.

"Ce qui signifie qu'il sait à présent que vous travaillez pour moi comme espion donc," conclut Albus.

Le Maître des Potions hocha la tête. "J'en ai bien peur, en effet."

"Comment cela se fait-il que vous venez seulement de l'apprendre ?"

"Il est venu m'informer que Lorena était à l'Infirmerie. Je l'ai renvoyé, en déclarant que l'état de Mlle Nottingham n'était pas ma préoccupation immédiate, car primo, j'ai un cours à donner, deuxio, elle n'est pas supposée accoucher maintenant. Il ne m'a pas cru – bien évidemment, il ne le pouvait pas. Alors il a craché le morceau, en espérant que j'irai la voir tout de suite. Il m'a même dit qu'elle avait besoin de moi et qu'il me proposait de surveiller ma classe, en tant que préfet." Il posa une main sur son visage, en soupirant. "Je suis désolé, Monsieur le Directeur."

Albus posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune sorcier. "Mon garçon… ça va aller… Je vais m'occuper personnellement de Mr Malefoy, lorsque je me rendrai à votre salle de classe. Par ailleurs, quelque chose me dit que s'il vous avait déjà trahi, vous ne seriez pas ici à avoir cette conversation avec moi maintenant."

Severus hocha la tête. "Je suis d'accord avec vous, Monsieur le Directeur, mais quand même. Je sais comment les Serpentards pensent et agissent – j'en suis un." Sa voix trahissait son inquiétude.

"Je ne le nie pas, Severus. Cependant, je ne crois pas que Drago Malefoy serait du genre à vous trahir. Il vous aime beaucoup, vous savez. Il vous considère comme le père que Lucius n'est pas toujours pour lui. Vous êtes son parrain. Maintenant, allez voir votre femme à l'Infirmerie. Drago a raison : elle a besoin de vous à présent."

Albus le raccompagna vers la cheminée. "Vous connaissez le chemin pour y aller. Puis-je utiliser votre cheminée pour me rendre à votre bureau et à votre salle de classe ?"

"Oui, bien sûr, Albus, vous pouvez."

"Ah, merci, mon fils, pour mes vieux os," rit doucement Albus.

Severus jeta une poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre et y entra. Pour rejoindre sa petite famille.

_**

* * *

**_

Bon, la ruse des Serpentards à l'œuvre entre Drago et Severus – comme d'habitude. Drago a fait preuve d'un peu de courage devant son parrain – ah !

_**Pour sa phrase annonçant la venue d'Alan à Severus, je me suis inspirée du film **_**L'Ordre du Phénix**_**, lorsque Harry donne ce message caché à Severus dans le bureau d'Ombrage à propos de Sirius : « Il détient Patmol... Il détient Patmol là où la chose est cachée ! » (« He's got Padfoot… He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden ! » - L'une de mes scènes préférées du film.)**_

_**Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais lorsque j'ai écrit cette partie de mon histoire, j'ai imaginé Drago paniquer quelque peu pour donner cette nouvelle à Severus, dans le style de Harry dans le film. Cette scène du film a surgi dans ma tête. Je pouvais voir Drago au lieu de Harry, et Severus étant ce qu'il est, c'est-à-dire impassible, presque indifférent, mais sarcastique pour sûr. **____**Sauf que cette fois, il ne pouvait pas ignorer la supplique en se contentant de répondre « Aucune idée » (« **_**__****No idea. »).**

_**De plus, il reste la question de Drago au courant de la mission d'agent double de Severus – et Severus qui le comprend subitement. Comment est-ce que Severus, et surtout Dumbledore, vont faire face à ce nouveau paramètre, à votre avis, chers lecteurs ?**_

_**Merci de laisser des revues ! Plein de revues ! **_

_**Cette histoire a collecté plus de xx,000 hits depuis le début. Alors merci à vous tous lecteurs, c'est vraiment super ! Cependant… **_

_**Les muses ont besoin d'être nourries grâce à vos revues. J'ai besoin des muses pour m'encourager à continuer la traduction, chapitre après chapitre. Par conséquent, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire… (presser le joli petit bouton situé au bas de la page).**_


	123. Je serai là pour toi

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**123 – Je serai là pour toi**

Poppy Pomfresh n'était pas une sage-femme guérisseuse, mais elle connaissait une ou deux choses au sujet des accouchements. Elle avait été mère elle-même. Elle avait travaillé au service maternité de Ste. Mangouste avant d'obtenir le poste de médi-sorcière de Poudlard. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle aurait besoin de l'aide d'une Guérisseuse pour la naissance. Elle n'était pas une sage-femme certifiée et elle ne pouvait pas déserter l'Infirmerie pendant qu'elle serait occupée à aider pour l'accouchement d'un bébé.

Elle examina rapidement Lorena, la rassurant quant au bébé et au processus de la naissance en soi. Le garçon était en bonne position, ainsi que le placenta. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal à première vue. Elle l'aida à enlever ses vêtements et à enfiler une blouse de l'Infirmerie.

"Lorena, je vais demander à la Guérisseuse Fergusson, que vous avez rencontrée la dernière fois, de revenir pour vous suivre. Vous vous souvenez d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? Elle sera bien plus qualifiée que moi pour vous aider dans votre accouchement. Une fois que j'en aurais terminé ici avec vous, je l'appellerai via la Cheminette afin qu'elle puisse vous examiner. Entre temps, vous resterez ici. Vous pouvez marcher dans la salle, vous asseoir, vous accroupir, vous allonger sur le lit, vous faites comme vous le sentez. Gardez seulement en tête que rester couchée sur le dos peut ralentir le travail. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de ne pas faire usage de la magie. Vous avez de l'eau sur la table de chevet et une cuvette pour vos besoins, sous le lit. Je reviendrai vous voir toutes les 30 minutes, okay ?"

Lorena hocha la tête.

"Bonne fille. Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose dont vous pourriez avoir besoin ?"

"Oui… j'ai besoin de… Severus." Elle prit une inspiration. "J'ai besoin de Severus."

Poppy lui caressa l'épaule avec chaleur. "Je vais essayer de le sortir de son labo de Potions ou de sa salle de cours. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne donnerez pas naissance dans les deux prochaines heures, d'après mes constatations. Je suis sûre qu'il sera là à ce moment-là alors."

Lorena approuva. Elle était seule maintenant, elle se sentait très solitaire tout à coup. Elle sortit le mouchoir que Severus lui avait donné, il y avait pratiquement deux ans de cela. Son autre main saisit le médaillon des Rogue qui n'avait pas quitté son cou depuis qu'ils s'étaient mariés. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait de lui.

Les contractions étaient à présent régulières et puissantes. Néanmoins, Lorena parvint à marcher dans la salle. Elle se contentait de s'asseoir ou de s'accroupir lorsque les contractions étaient trop fortes pour elle les supporter autrement. Elle se rappela aussi ce qu'elle avait lu sur la respiration. Cela l'aidait à surmonter la douleur – un peu. Jusqu'à la prochaine contraction. Elle essayait aussi de se concentrer sur des souvenirs heureux, s'attardant sur des pensées agréables.

Les bras de Severus. Les mains de Severus. La voix de Severus. Les baisers de Severus.

Pourtant, elle se sentait si seule que bientôt, des larmes lui coulèrent des yeux. "Severus…" murmura-t-elle. Elle renifla et essuya ses larmes avec le mouchoir de son mari. "J'ai tellement besoin de toi… tellement…"

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et pleura en silence. Elle voulait tellement qu'il fût à ses côtés. Une douleur violente lui secoua le corps. Elle se saisit les flancs, se mordant les lèvres pour étouffer un cri. "Je ne peux pas y arriver sans toi…" fit-elle doucement une fois que la douleur se dissipa. "Je t'en prie, viens à moi…"

Soudain, un main se posa sur son épaule. "Lorena," fit une voix profonde, riche et soyeuse, qu'elle connaissait que trop bien. "Nous y arriverons ensemble."

Lorena ne l'avait pas entendu venir – il était entré furtivement, comme à son habitude, comme une ombre dans les ténèbres. Pourtant, elle reconnut son toucher. "Tu es là !" l'accueillit-elle dans un sourire. Elle se leva vers lui et bientôt, deux bras la serrèrent tout contre un corps chaud qui sentait les ingrédients à potions. Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras. "Bonjour mon amant…" fit-elle tendrement. Toute trace de doute avait disparu sur le champ.

Une autre contraction la frappa de plein fouet. Lorena se tendit entre les bras de Severus. Il le perçut immédiatement et la mena vers le lit. Mais elle resta tout contre lui, ses bras fermement noué autour de son cou. "Allonge-toi sur le lit, Lorena," lui dit-il.

"Mme Pomfresh m'a dit que je devais éviter de le faire, ça ralentit le travail."

"Alors assis-toi seulement." Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le lit. Il la tint tout contre lui, un bras autour de ses épaules. Il lui embrassa la tempe avec tendresse.

"Est-ce que tu vas rester avec moi, Severus ?"

"Oui, je vais rester. Albus va me remplacer pour le reste de la journée."

"Comment tu as su que… attends ! Drago !"

"Oui, il est descendu me voir immédiatement, pour me dire que tu étais ici." Severus se demanda s'il devait lui dire à propos des motivations exactes du jeune homme mais il se ravisa. _Inutile de l'inquiéter. Nous pouvons en parler plus tard._

Poppy Pomfresh entra dans la salle. "Oh, Severus ! J'étais sur le point de contacter le Directeur pour qu'il puisse vous le dire. Je suis contente que vous soyez là !"

"Mr Malefoy est venu m'avertir que Lorena était ici. Je suis venu dès que j'ai pu. Comment va-t-elle ?"

"Bien, pour le moment. Cependant, je viens de contacter avec Ste. Mangouste. La Guérisseuse qui avait vu Lorena la dernière fois, après son incident de Transplanage, va venir la voir dans une heure environ. Severus, si vous pouviez rester ici avec Lorena, ce serait formidable. Venez m'en informer lorsqu'elle perdra les eaux, voulez-vous ?"

Il hocha la tête. "Il fait chaud ici," dit-il.

"C'est fait exprès, Severus," expliqua la médi-sorcière. "Lorena doit se sentir à l'aise. Je suggère que vous vous mettiez à l'aise aussi."

Severus lui lança un regard mauvais mais Poppy s'en moquait. Néanmoins, il suivit son conseil et enleva sa robe noire de professeur, puis sa redingote. Poppy ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un coup d'œil – il était élégant avec seulement son pantalon noir, son gilet noir et sa chemise blanche. L'ensemble mettait en valeur sa haute stature. _Il est assez bel homme en fait_, songea-t-elle avec un sourire. _Quand il le veut bien. Dommage que Lorena ne puisse pas voir ça._

"Une dernière chose, Severus. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous le sachiez mais laissez-là marcher ici, s'asseoir ou s'accroupir, au lieu de rester alitée. Elle peut rester sur le lit entre les contractions. Mais pendant celles-ci, elle doit avoir les genoux plus bas que les hanches, c'est compris ?"

"Oui, Poppy."

"Bien. A présent, Lorena, vous n'êtes plus toute seule, tout va bien se passer." Elle tapota gentiment la joue de la jeune sorcière, d'un geste maternel.

"Oui, j'en suis sûre," fit la jeune parturiente tout en se caressant le ventre. Elle se sentait réconfortée par la présence de Severus.

Ils passèrent la plus grande partie de la matinée seuls. Ils parlèrent à peine, sauf pour se dire des mots doux, se tenir la main, échanger quelques baisers, se tenir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Severus l'aidait pendant les contractions à s'asseoir ou à s'accroupir ou même en faisant quelques pas avec elle, la soutenant, la massant lorsqu'elle en avait besoin. Il pouvait sentir les tremblements qui agitaient son corps lorsqu'il posait les mains sur le ventre de sa femme. Il s'émerveilla à l'idée qu'un être vivant était à l'intérieur, un être qui serait bientôt dehors.

En conséquence, Severus se sentait encore plus protecteur que jamais de Lorena.

* * *

La Guérisseuse Fiona Fergusson arriva à l'heure prévue. Elle fut surprise de voir l'homme grand qui se tenait aux côtés de Lorena. Elle savait qui était le Professeur Rogue – le Maître des Potions à Poudlard. Elle avait déjà entendu parler de sa réputation de préparateur de potions très talentueux – ainsi que celle de très craint Professeur. Ste. Mangouste avait parfois besoin de son expertise et de son talent pour des potions compliquées. Il était aussi dit qu'il était un ancien Mangemort... Pour toutes ces raisons, elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir ici – dans le rôle du père. Après quelques secondes gênées, elle se présenta. Elle fut directe dans son approche.

"Poppy m'a dit que la jeune mère serait accompagnée du père de l'enfant. Je suppose que c'est vous, Professeur." Elle était des plus surprises de voir qu'un enseignant avait eu une liaison avec une étudiante – au point de la mettre enceinte. Elle ne montra pas sa désapprobation cependant.

"Votre supposition est correcte, madame," fit Severus d'un ton détaché.

_Au moins, il est présent. Ce qui est un bon point pour lui dans mon opinion._ Elle avait vu assez de sorciers laisser leurs sorcières accoucher toutes seules.

Son professionnalisme reprit le dessus. Elle n'était pas là pour juger les gens et leurs motivations, et que ces deux-là étaient certes professeur et étudiante. La fille était majeure et ce n'était pas là ses affaires. Il n'y avait devant elle qu'un couple, sur le point d'avoir leur premier enfant. Son unique souci allait au bien-être de la famille devant elle.

Elle fit asseoir Lorena sur le bord du lit pour l'examiner, sa baguette sortie pour jeter des sortilèges médicaux. Elle palpa aussi le ventre de Lorena. Elle confirma ce que Poppy avait dit à la jeune sorcière.

"Très bien, jeune dame. Votre enfant est dans la bonne position et il progresse déjà vers la sortie. Alors aidez-le en restant le plus possible verticale. Le placenta est aussi bien placé, pas d'inquiétude à avoir de ce côté-là."

"Quand est-ce que vous pensez que je vais donner naissance ?" demanda Lorena avec hésitation.

"C'est variable. Pas avant plusieurs heures. Disons, il est presque dix heures. Depuis quand vous avez des douleurs ?"

"Elles m'ont réveillée ce matin vers six heures."

"Je devrais m'attendre à une naissance vers le milieu de l'après-midi. Tout dépend de votre progression. Chaque femme a son propre taux de progression. Vous n'avez pas encore perdu les eaux. Il se peut que ça n'arrive pas non plus, dans ce cas, votre enfant sera né coiffé. Oh, pas de quoi s'en inquiéter !"

"Oui, il est dit que c'est bon signe," dit Lorena dans un sourire. "Ma grand-mère était sage-femme. Elle m'en avait parlé."

"Vous savez si les femmes de votre parenté ont des accouchements rapides ?"

"Ma mère m'a donné naissance en cinq ou six heures. J'étais son seul enfant."

"Intéressant. Ça pourrait le cas pour vous aussi. Vous avez 18 ans, vous avez des hanches larges même pour quelqu'un de votre âge. De par mon expérience, je ne pense pas que vous aurez des problèmes pour accoucher. Ça va seulement prendre un peu de temps parce que c'est votre premier-né, c'est tout. Attendez-vous à environ 8 à 10 heures de travail, pour vraiment être certaine."

"Je peux lui donner une potion anti-douleur si c'est nécessaire, madame," suggéra Severus.

"Vous pouvez le faire mais alors très légère, la potion. Elle doit pouvoir sentir les contractions pour les accompagner en poussant. Se sentir complètement anesthésiée peut être confortable mais ça ne l'aidera pas à la longue. Le meilleur moyen est encore de marcher, de s'asseoir, de s'accroupir ou de se mettre à genoux. Les massages peuvent aussi aider. Ne vous couchez pas sur le dos, Lorena. Professeur, vous pouvez l'aider en la faisant asseoir sur vos genoux aussi, sans presser sur son ventre pour autant. Pas de Pas d'agitation insensée de baguette non plus."

Cette phrase seule fit presque sourire Severus. Il commençait à apprécier cette Guérisseuse. Il aimait bien son approche pratique et réaliste.

"Le plus important, prenez soin d'elle, soyez gentil et patient. Consolez-là si elle devient émotive. Réconfortez-là si elle s'angoisse. Pas de visites. Vous avez tous les deux besoin de calme et d'intimité."

Severus était sur le point de répondre qu'il n'était pas un homme gentil – par pur réflexe – mais il se tut au dernier moment. _Pas la bonne chose à dire en cet instant. _Pourtant, l'idée de préserver leur intimité lui plaisait bien. Il était un homme réservé. Ils l'étaient tous les deux en vérité. Il combattrait pour conserver cela. Il avait posé sa baguette sur sa robe de professeur et sa redingote qu'il avait rangées au bout du lit quand il les avait enlevées. Bon, il serait en mesure de repousser tout importun qui s'aviserait d'entrer, d'un seul mouvement du bras.

La sage-femme estima encore une fois l'état de Lorena. "Très bien. Je reviendrai toutes les heures pour mesurer votre progression. A moins que quelque chose de bizarre se produise. Je dirai à Poppy de me faire savoir dès que vous perdez les eaux. Je reviendrai alors à ce moment-là aussi."

"Merci, Mme Fergusson," fit Lorena dans un sourire.

"Merci, madame." Severus fit un geste de la tête dans sa direction.

"Lorena, Professeur, à bientôt donc." Elle sortit de la salle et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Une fois de plus, les deux époux étaient seuls. Severus tenait sa femme tout contre lui. Puis il l'aida à se lever et ils marchèrent ensemble pendant quelques minutes, avant qu'une autre contraction ne la frappe. Il la tenait par derrière, ses bras l'enveloppant, les doigts joints sur son ventre en une touche douce mais ferme. Il pouvait sentir le petit être bouger à l'intérieur alors que les puissantes contractions agitaient le corps de la jeune femme. Son fils. Il lui murmura des mots doux d'encouragement. Sa voix profonde avait une qualité rassurante qui apaisait immédiatement Lorena..

Une fois la douleur disparue, Lorena laissa échapper un souffle et se retourna entre les bras de son mari, pour lui faire face. Elle posa la tête sur sa poitrine. "Je suis heureuse que tu sois là avec moi, Severus."

"Tu croyais que je t'aurais laissé avoir notre enfant toute seule ?"

"J'avais positivement peur que tu ne sois pas là pour voir ça," répliqua-t-elle avec toute la diplomatie Serpentarde qu'elle pouvait rassembler.

Il rit doucement à sa tentative subtile pour éviter une réponse franche. "Espèce de petit serpent… c'est là un euphémisme bien de chez Serpentard."

Elle pouffa de rire en retour. "En parlant de serpents… Severus, pourrais-tu me faire une faveur ?"

"Ça dépend. De quoi s'agit-il ?"

Elle baissa les yeux et caressa le tissu de son gilet et de sa chemise. "Je sais que c'est une tradition dans le monde magique d'avoir un parrain pour un garçon. Nous n'en avons pas parlé mais… j'aimerais bien qu'Alan en ait un. Quelqu'un qui pourrait s'occuper de lui aussi."

Severus voyait bien où cette idée allait la mener. Il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle entretienne ce genre de pensées maintenant. Bien qu'il devait admettre qu'elle avait raison – il appréciait sa propre relation parrain/filleul avec Drago.

"Tu as quelqu'un en tête ?" Oui, elle devait sûrement penser à quelqu'un.

Les mains de Lorena étaient posées sur les épaules de son Maître des Potions de mari, les massant tendrement. "J'aimerais bien que Drago soit le parrain d'Alan. Il a bien pris soin de moi ce matin et il s'est montré loyal envers toi en venant te voir. Penses-y, il a même été assez courageux pour interrompre ton cours !"

Drago n'était pas la personne à laquelle Severus aurait songé en premier pour être le parrain de son fils. En fait, il n'avait songé à personne en particulier. Cependant, il devait reconnaître que sa femme avait raison. De plus, avoir pour parrain un sorcier de sang-pur, issu d'une des familles les plus influentes de la Grande-Bretagne magique, constituerait certainement un atout de poids. _La réflexion __Serpentarde à l'œuvre,_ se gronda-t-il intérieurement. Tandis que Lorena avait vu que Drago pouvait être une personne fiable. Il traversa même l'esprit de Severus que s'il devait mourir dans cette guerre, il serait heureux de savoir qu'elle pourrait éventuellement… finir avec Drago. _Pourvu que le gamin lui-même ne meure pas dans la Cabane Hurlante._ Il bannit cette pensée très loin dans les profondeurs de son esprit.

"Oui, tu as raison. Presque aussi courageux qu'un Gryffondor. Sûrement aussi loyal qu'un Poufsouffle." Sa remarque la fit rire. "Ne va pas lui dire ça." Une pause. "Je suis d'accord. Je lui demanderai une fois que notre garçon sera là."

"Tu acceptes ?"

"C'est bien là ce que je viens de dire, mon amour," répliqua-t-il avec un faux ton ronchon.

Lorena le serra contre elle. "Oh, Severus ! Merci, merci beaucoup !" Elle lui caressa les joues de deux mains avant d'embrasser ses lèvres très tendrement. "Je t'aime."

"Je sais."

Severus l'embrassa à son tour avec douceur. Elle rompit le baiser lorsqu'une autre contraction la frappa mais il parvint à la garder serrée tout contre lui, lui caressant la joue avec le dos de ses doigts pour la soulager, se sentant désolé pour ce qu'elle devait subir. C'était de sa faute à lui – il l'avait mise enceinte.

Elle lui sourit malgré la douleur. Elle paraissait plus belle que jamais. Absolument radieuse. Puis Severus sut que s'il n'y avait pas eu cet enfant, il n'aurait pas connu ce qu'était le bonheur.

"Je serai là pour toi, Lorena," lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. "Toujours."

_**

* * *

**_

Ah, ce qu'on l'aime bien ça, quand notre Severus se montre gentil – malgré toutes les fois où il affirme le contraire ! Parce que nous savons que dans le fond de son cœur, c'est un homme bien.

_**Merci de laisser des revues ! Plein de revues ! Les muses ont faim et j'ai besoin d'encouragements.**_


	124. Serpentard contre Serpentard

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**124 – Serpentard contre Serpentard**

Albus Dumbledore arriva dans les appartements de Severus par Cheminette. C'était bien plus rapide et charitable pour ses « vieux os » que de descendre à pied jusqu'au cachots. Il sortit des appartements privés du Maître des Potions et frappa à la même porte que celle que Drago avait utilisée, avant d'entrer. Les étudiants à l'intérieur levèrent les yeux de leurs chaudrons et sursautèrent en apercevant le Directeur. Le Professeur Rogue était parti pour une urgence – quelque chose de grave avait dû arriver si le Directeur était maintenant ici.

Albus alla directement au bureau professoral, là où était assis Drago. Le jeune homme avait décidé de profiter de ce moment pour relire ses notes pour le cours suivant – Métamorphose avec le Professeur McGonagall. Il espérait que son parrain revienne rapidement afin qu'il ne manque pas ses cours, bien qu'il sût qu'il pouvait compter sur Severus pour lui faire un mot d'excuse. Il jetait un coup d'œil de temps à autre à la classe assise devant lui pour s'assurer que les élèves de première années travaillaient toujours calmement.

Le Directeur sourit lorsqu'il vit Drago. Il vint même à l'esprit que le jeune homme devrait envisager une carrière dans l'enseignement – il semblait tenir la classe avec aisance – bien qu'il fût conscient qu'être professeur exigeait plus que de la simple autorité. Bon, le garçon avait de bonnes notes. Il était l'un des meilleurs étudiants de Serpentard. Et même de Poudlard.

Drago remarqua que quelqu'un était entré dans la salle de classe. Il se leva de sa chaise lorsqu'il reconnut le Directeur. "Professeur Dumbledore !"

"Mr Malefoy, puis-je vous parler maintenant ?"

"Certainement, Professeur."

Albus se tourna vers la classe, un air sérieux dans ses yeux bleu acier. "Continuez, les enfants." Rien qu'avec ces paroles, il s'était assuré que les étudiants continueraient à travailler avec empressement. Drago était impressionné. Voilà qui était de l'authentique autorité.

Une fois dans le bureau de Severus, Albus ferma la porte et insonorisa la pièce par un sort jeté d'un mouvement gracieux du poignet.

"Mr Malefoy, je suis descendu jusqu'ici pour vous libérer de vos devoirs en tant que préfet pour cette classe. Vous pouvez retourner à vos études et à vos cours."

"Merci, monsieur." Il était vraiment soulagé. Minerva McGonagall était aussi stricte que Severus, si ce n'était pas plus, en ce qui concernait les arrivées tardives en cours.

"Il y a aussi autre chose dont j'ai besoin de m'assurer, Mr Malefoy," fit le Directeur froidement.

Le jeune sorcier l'observa soigneusement. Albus savait qu'il avait toute l'attention du garçon à présent. "Vous ne parlerez à personne de ce sur quoi vous êtes tombé… le soir de la St. Valentin."

"Sur l'implication du Professeur Rogue avec Lorena ? A propos de leur enfant ?"

"Exactement. Le Professeur Rogue m'a tout raconté. Que vous aviez été témoin de quelque chose que vous n'auriez pas dû alors. Que vous aviez entendu des paroles que vous n'auriez pas dû non plus. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?" Cette fois, son ton était froid et ferme.

"Parfaitement, Professeur." Il soupira. "Je comprends que sa vie peut être en jeu si je parle."

"Non seulement sa vie, mais aussi celle de Mlle Nottingham, ainsi que celle de leur enfant, bien entendu. Vous ne feriez pas ça, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non, bien sûr que non, monsieur."

"Bien. Vous voyez, Drago… Je sais exactement qui est déjà au courant de toute cette situation. Si jamais j'entends parler de cette histoire par une personne qui n'est pas supposée la connaître, je vous tiendrai personnellement responsable de tous les problèmes qui pourraient en découler. Ai-je bien été clair ?"

"Oui, monsieur. Clair comme du cristal."

"Pas un mot à vos amis. Pas un mot à vos camarades de maison. Pas un mot à votre propre famille. Pas même à vos parents."

"J'ai suggéré à Severus de lui prêter un Serment de Sorcier, Professeur. Il a refusé." Drago était un peu énervé par l'insistance du Directeur et son manque évident de confiance.

Dumbledore fixa le jeune homme. Il était surpris que son Maître des Potions ait refusé une telle proposition. _Severus est bien plus Gryffondor que je n'aurais jamais cru_, songea-t-il. _Lui et Minerva m'ont assez dit par le passé que je pense et agis comme un Serpentard. C'est le moment maintenant de le prouver._ "Très bien, Drago. Donc, je suis sûr que vous ne verrez alors aucune objection à prêter ce même Serment à quelqu'un d'autre. A moi, en l'occurrence," fit Albus. Le Directeur n'avait aucun scrupules à formuler une telle exigence. Le garçon était majeur après tout.

Drago demeura silencieux et sortit sa baguette. Il la pointa sur son cœur et jura qu'il garderait le silence sur toute cette histoire, et qu'il n'en parlerait à personne, qu'ils fussent ses amis, ses camarades de maison, ses parents ou autres membres de sa famille.

"Maintenant, Drago, êtes-vous conscient que le Serment que vous venez de me prêter, suppose que vous n'en parlerez même pas à Lord Voldemort, même s'il vous questionne à ce sujet ?"

En entendant le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Drago frissonna. Non par peur, comme la plupart des sorciers et des sorcières, mais parce qu'il réalisait que le Directeur avait dû être au courant de sa propre implication avec lui.

Dumbledore perçut la tension chez le garçon. Il décida d'adopter une tactique particulière. Une tactique bien de chez Serpentard.

"Je sais que vous voulez devenir un Mangemort, Drago."

"Non !" s'exclama le jeune homme avec vivacité. "Non, je ne veux pas en devenir un !" Drago se rappela ce que son père lui avait dit : il devait dénier toute implication avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pourtant, son refus était bien trop sincère pour n'être qu'un simple déni. C'était un refus authentique. Albus fixa le garçon, ses yeux bleu acier fouillant dans son âme avec la Légilimencie.

Drago avait senti l'intrusion du Directeur dans son esprit. Cependant, il ne lutta pas contre. Au contraire. Il voulait lui montrer combien son refus était sincère.

Albus hocha la tête. "Je vous crois, Drago. A présent, il vous faut travailler sur votre Occlumencie. Lord Voldemort ne serait pas très ravi d'apprendre que vous venez de le trahir." Il y avait une pointe d'ironie dans le ton du vieil homme. Cela faisait partie de la tactique.

Drago était en colère. "Mon Occlumencie est bonne, Professeur ! C'est juste que je voulais vous montrer que je ne souhaite pas servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Je ne suis pas un Mangemort et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour éviter d'en devenir un !"

_Intéressant_, songea Dumbledore. _Voyons un peu jusqu'où le gamin est prêt à s'engager sur cette voie._ "Votre pouvoir n'est rien comparé à celui de Lord Voldemort. Vous devez le savoir."

"Je le sais bien, monsieur. C'est juste que vous avez été mal informé. Mon père veut que je devienne un Mangemort, certes, mais j'ai d'autres plans pour ma future carrière. Prendre la Marque des Ténèbres n'en fait pas partie !"

Pendant une seconde ou deux, Albus envisagea de demander au garçon de prêter un Serment Inviolable avec lui. Tout comme il l'avait fait avec Severus, toutes ces années auparavant. _Non, je ne le ferai pas ! Ce garçon a déjà prêté un Serment de Sorcier, c'est suffisant. Severus… a tellement souffert à cause de ce Serment Inviolable que je lui avait alors demandé de me prêter à l'époque. Sans parler de celui concernant Lorena. Non, je ne chargerai pas l'âme de ce gamin plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà."_

"Vous savez probablement que Lord Voldemort vous a confié une mission, Drago."

Les yeux gris du jeune sorcier s'ouvrirent aussi grands que des soucoupes. "Comment… comment le savez-vous ?"

Albus lui sourit doucement. "Allons, Drago, vous savez parfaitement comment je sais tout cela."

Le garçon réalisa subitement. "Mon parrain… c'est votre espion, bien évidemment. Il vous dit… tout."

"En effet. Il est mon espion, comme vous l'avez entendu le soir de la St. Valentin. C'est là une des choses que vous n'auriez pas dû apprendre alors. J'ai bien l'intention qu'il le demeure aussi longtemps que Voldemort n'est pas vaincu. Severus… est non seulement mon atout le plus précieux, il est aussi comme un fils pour moi. Le fils que je n'ai jamais eu. Un peu comme vous pour lui, en fait."

"Severus va avoir un fils aujourd'hui," répliqua platement Drago.

"Ça ne changera en rien la relation qu'il a avec vous, Drago, et vous le savez. Vous serez toujours comme un fils pour Severus." Ses yeux bleu acier se plantèrent dans le regard de Drago. "Si vous respectez et aimez véritablement votre parrain, alors… vous devez demeurer loyal envers lui… et envers moi. En échange, nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour vous protéger." Il observa le jeune homme. Maintenant était venu le moment d'asséner le coup final. "Vous et votre mère, par exemple."

La mâchoire de Drago tomba alors – comme prévu. "Que voulez-vous dire ? Qu'est-ce que ma mère a... ?"

"Elle sera dans la Cabane Hurlante avec vous, Drago. Je suppose que vous vous rappelez que Lord Voldemort prévoit de vous garder comme… comment pourrions-nous dire ? Comme des otages ?"

Drago se sentait défait. Non seulement le Directeur avait raison mais il percevait qu'il avait été manipulé dès le départ, dès qu'Albus Dumbledore l'avait entraîné dans ce bureau pour une conversation privée.

"Les Malefoy restent solidaires les uns des autres," fit le garçon, sur la défensive.

Cet argument donna une idée à Albus. Peut-être que maintenant était venu le temps de révéler certains détails.

"Oh, oui, c'est ce qu'ils font. C'est pourquoi vous devrez rester loyal envers moi. Ce faisant, vous demeurerez loyal envers votre mère. Peut-être envers votre père aussi. Envers Severus et envers Lorena, c'est certain."

"Ce ne sont pas des Malefoy ! Vous n'en êtes pas un non plus !"

"Pas plus que ne l'est votre mère, d'un point de vue du sang. Votre mère est une Black mariée à un Malefoy. Ce qui est honorable. L'une des sœurs de votre mère n'est pas spécialement une partisane de Voldemort. Vous devez le savoir."

"Vous faites allusion à ma tante Andromeda ? Monsieur ?"

Albus hocha la tête. "Et je connais d'autres membres de cette prestigieuse famille qui suivent la même tendance, si l'on peut dire. Mais revenons aux Malefoy. Drago, il y a quelques petites choses que j'aimerais vous montrer." Ce disant, il sortit un morceau de parchemin de l'une des poches de sa robe de sorcier. Il le tendit au jeune homme. "Lisez bien attentivement. Je vais aller voir un peu ce que fait la classe de Severus."

Drago prit le parchemin et commença à le lire. Un arbre y était dessiné – un arbre généalogique. Trois branches en sortaient, issues de deux noms que Drago reconnut. L'un parce qu'il était célèbre dans toute la Grande-Bretagne magique. L'autre parce qu'il n'était autre que le sien, celui de sa famille.

Les Gaunt et les Malefoy.

Il continua à lire et remarqua que certains noms avaient été écrits à l'encre rouge, tandis que d'autres l'avaient été à l'encre verte. Il vérifia que l'une des branches au bas de la page, il pouvait lire son propre nom, sous celui de ses parents. Son regard remonta le long de l'arbre, vers les autres branches. La branche du milieu portait des noms écrits à l'encre rouge et verte. Intrigué, il lut les noms. _Nottingham ? Comme… Lorena ? _Son regard trouva rapidement bientôt la confirmation à sa question. Le nom de Lorena était mentionné en bas, au même niveau de génération que le sien. En vert.

"J'ai besoin de m'asseoir," fit Drago à voix haute. Il se trouva une chaise. Sa camarade de maison, Sang-de-Bourbe, ne l'était pas. Ses yeux remontèrent vers le haut du document. Il lut les noms des parents de Lorena, de ses grands-parents… _Attendez ! Sa grand-mère était une… Gaunt ?_ Ses yeux lurent les noms de ses arrières-grands-parents. _Thaddeus Gaunt et Calpurnia… Malefoy ?_

Il était content de s'être assis au préalable. Sa Sang-de-Bourbe préférée était une Malefoy ! Drago compta les générations. Lorena avait un-huitième de sang Malefoy qui lui coulait dans les veines…

_Elle est une Malefoy !_ A présent, il comprenait où l'avait mené le Directeur, lorsqu'il avait subtilement précisé que sa propre mère n'était pas une Malefoy. Techniquement, c'était vrai. Cela voulait dire que Lorena Nottingham, avec son huitième de sang et de gènes Malefoy, était bien plus une Malefoy que sa propre mère ne le serait jamais. _Il faut bien plus que du sang et des gènes pour être un ou une Malefoy !_ pensa-t-il. _Bon, ça veut dire que toutes ces histoires de suprématie sang-pur ne sont que des conneries. _

Drago continua à examiner la dernière branche de l'arbre généalogique. La branche des Gaunt. Un nom retint son attention. Il sursauta d'horreur. Un nom écrit en vert. Tom Marvolo Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort.

_Non seulement Lorena est parente avec nous autres Malefoy mais aussi avec… le Seigneur des Ténèbres !_

Il soupira. La vie venait de devenir brutalement bien plus compliquée.

_Les Malefoy restent solidaires les uns des autres. Lorena est une Malefoy – une parente éloignée certes mais cependant, toujours une parente. Ce qui signifie que… je dois rester solidaire avec elle, bien plus qu'avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. _

Ce qui voulait dire aussi que l'enfant qu'elle portait… était aussi un parent. Un-seizième de sang Malefoy mais toujours un Malefoy de toutes façons.

_Les Malefoy restent solidaires les uns des autres._ Drago leva les yeux du parchemin. Dumbledore se tenait debout devant lui, à l'observer tranquillement.

"Comment est-ce que je peux m'assurer que ce n'est pas là une invention ?" demanda le jeune homme.

"Ce document est basé sur diverses archives familiales que Lorena détient de sa propre famille, ainsi que sur l'intéressante conversation que votre grand-tante Lavinia avait eue avec elle, au Réveillon du Nouvel An. Vous vous souvenez de Lavinia ?"

Draco réalisa la vérité. "Le concert !"

Dumbledore hocha la tête. "Oui. Vous voyez… votre camarade de maison est très douée pour obtenir des informations. Elle a un approche très Serpentarde, assez comme vous ou Severus d'ailleurs." Une pause. "Oh, une dernière preuve que cet arbre généalogique est vrai. Vous vous rappelez sûrement que Lorena est une Fourchelangue. En tant que sang-pur vous-même, vous devez savoir que seule une famille dans notre communauté magique est dotée de ce talent particulier."

"Les Gaunt." Drago lut encore le parchemin – du côté des Gaunt. "Elle est aussi une Gaunt, monsieur, par sa grand-mère. Laquelle n'est autre qu'une cousine germaine de la mère de… du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lui aussi, c'est un Fourchelangue !"

"Exact, Drago. Sachez que non seulement Lorena est une Fourchelangue mais aussi son père. Son fils en serait très probablement un aussi. Sa grand-mère en était une. Elle est morte il y a quelques années."

"Professeur, il est dit que les descendants de Salazar Serpentard était un Fourchelangue. Je le sais car mon père me l'a expliqué, il m'a dit à propos du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce qui fait de Lorena… une descendante de Salazar Serpentard aussi !"

"Oui, Drago. C'est pourquoi elle est une Fourchelangue. C'est très probablement la raison pour laquelle elle a été envoyée à Serpentard."

"Elle disait toujours qu'elle avait été envoyée à Serpentard car elle avait besoin d'y être."

"Le Choixpeau est un objet magique qui recèle encore beaucoup de mystères." Une pause. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut être le seul Héritier de Serpentard. Ce qui veut dire qu'il voudra lui nuire à un moment ou à un autre. Elle est en danger et elle aura besoin de toute l'aide possible."

Les paroles du Directeur lui rappelèrent sa mission.

"J'ai dit à Severus que je ne pourrais pas remplir la mission que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a demandé d'exécuter, Professeur," fit Drago d'une voix désolée. "Je ne peux pas. Pourtant, si je ne le fais pas, il punira mes parents et même les tuera." Il prit une profonde inspiration. "Est-ce que vous aiderez mes parents, Professeur ?"

"Je ne sais pas pour votre père, il sera à Londres. Je fais confiance à la ruse de votre père pour se sortir de ses problèmes tout seul. Il l'a déjà fait par le passé. Mais vous et votre mère… Vous ne serez pas seul, Drago. Severus sera avec vous. Je serai avec vous. Nous sommes tous impliqués, tous ensemble. Nous ne vous laisserons pas tomber."

Albus prit le parchemin des mains de Drago lorsque le jeune homme le lui tendit. "Les Malefoy restent solidaires les uns des autres, vous avez dit. C'est ce que fait aussi le Côté de la Lumière. Maintenant, ai-je besoin de vous convaincre de vous ranger à nos côtés, Drago ?"

Le jeune sorcier fixa le Directeur, recherchant la confirmation dans le regard bleu acier du vieil homme. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix en fait. Il était conscient que Dumbledore l'avait mené là où il l'avait voulu – d'une manière très Serpentarde. Bon, assez comme le faisait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Drago se demanda comment le Directeur avait procédé pour ranger Severus du Côté de la Lumière, pour l'éloigner du Seigneur des Ténèbres, quelle sorte d'arguments il avait dû utiliser alors.

Son choix fut rapidement fait.

"Je vous aiderai, Professeur. Je ferai n'importe quoi, tout. Tout, mais s'il vous plaît, aidez-les tous ! Je vous en prie !"

Dumbledore sourit. Les paroles du filleul ressemblaient tellement à celles de son parrain quelques années auparavant… Il posa une main amicale sur l'épaule du jeune homme – pas si différemment de ce qu'il faisait avec Severus. "Oui, je le ferai. Vous recevrez vos instructions de votre parrain, Drago. A présent, inutile de vous inquiéter, Beltaine n'est pas pour demain, nous avons toujours du temps devant nous." Il prit un morceau de parchemin du bureau de Severus et une plume. Il écrivit quelques mots. "Prenez ceci. Cela devrait vous aider à éviter la colère du Professeur McGonagall pour votre arrivée tardive dans sa classe."

Drago prit le parchemin. "Je vous remercie, Professeur." Rien que ce geste lui montrait que le Directeur se souciait de lui et qu'il tenait parole. Il prit son sac. Les deux hommes sortirent du bureau de Severus, Drago directement par la porte, Albus par la salle de classe. Les élèves de première année travaillaient toujours avec assiduité sur leurs chaudrons. Ils levèrent la tête lorsqu'il entendirent le Directeur s'adressait à eux.

"Votre Professeur de Potions est absent pour une affaire urgente. Je le remplacerai pour ses cours de la journée. Continuez."

Les élèves de première année étaient bien trop impressionnés par l'imposant vieux sorcier à présent assis au bureau professoral, pour réagir. Tellement impressionnés qu'aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua l'air joyeux d'Albus Dumbledore. Il venait de retourner un Malefoy vers le Côté de la Lumière !

Un Malefoy et peut-être même deux. Il savait que Drago ne piperait pas un mot à sa mère. Pourtant, ses tripes lui criaient que Narcissa resterait fidèle à sa famille, en particulier à son fils. Face à la même situation, elle prendrait très certainement la même décision que celle que son fils venait de prendre.

_**

* * *

**_

Albus Dumbledore dans toute sa splendeur Serpentarde. Bon, d'accord, manipuler Severus (pendant des années), retourner tout juste Drago vers le Côté de la Lumière… qui a dit que Dumbledore n'était pas un Serpentard ? Utiliser le lignage de Lorena pour convertir un Malefoy… fallait y penser ! Utiliser la loyauté de Drago envers sa famille… fallait oser. Mais Albus Dumbledore est dans un sens un authentique Serpentard : la fin justifie les moyens après tout.

_**Merci de laisser des revues ! Plein de revues ! Les muses ont faim… et j'ai toujours autant besoin d'encouragements pour terminer cette traduction.**_


	125. Le miracle de l'amour

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**125 – Le miracle de l'amour**

Un peu après une heure de l'après-midi, Lorena perdit les eaux. Elle céda presque à la panique lorsqu'elle sentit du liquide lui couler entre les jambes mais elle réalisa rapidement ce que cela impliquait. Son fils serait très bientôt dans ses bras. Severus la ramena dans son lit et nettoya la traînée de fluides corporels qu'elle avait laissés derrière elle, par un sort de _Récurvite_. Il se précipita dans le bureau de Ms Pomfresh pour l'informer de ce dernier événement. La médi-sorcière se rendit au chevet de la future mère pour voir où elle en était.

"C'est bon, Lorena, vous êtes en bonne voie. Est-ce que les contractions sont toujours fortes et régulières ?"

"Plus que jamais," fit la jeune sorcière. "Elles sont toujours là, c'est terriblement douloureux." Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites, comme si elle était sur le point de s'évanouir. Severus la tint tout contre lui pour la soutenir.

"Je crois que vous avez des potions anti-douleur dans vos stocks, Poppy. Le mois dernier, je vous en ai préparé certaines qui ne sont pas trop puissantes. La Guérisseuse Fergusson a dit que cela l'aiderait sans la rendre totalement insensible."

"Oui, Severus. Venez voir mes stocks pendant que j'appelle Fiona par la Cheminette."

Ils laissèrent tous les deux Lorena seule après s'être assurés qu'elle pourrait supporter leur absence quelques minutes. Severus revint vite avec une fiole emplie d'une potion d'un bleu clair en main. Il la déboucha et en versa un quart dans la gorge de Lorena. Elle ferma les yeux en signe d'appréciation. Elle se sentait mieux. La douleur était toujours présente, implacable, mais elle pouvait la supporter.

"Merci, Severus… Je savais bien que je ne pouvais pas y arriver sans toi…"

"Shhh… Ne t'inquiète pas…" Il la serra tout contre lui et lui embrassa la tempe.

La Guérisseuse Fergusson entra dans la salle. L'homme se montrait gentil avec la jeune femme. Elle n'aurait pas imaginé un tel comportement de la part d'un Mangemort et du redouté Maître des Potions de Poudlard. Elle s'approcha de la jeune sorcière et lui prit la main.

"Lorena, c'est Fiona. Poppy m'a dit que vous veniez de perdre les eaux."

"Oui…"

"Très bien, je veux vous examiner maintenant, pour voir où en est votre dilatation."

"Je viens de lui donner une potion légère contre la douleur, madame," fit Severus.

"Oh, bien. Je constate que vous avez respecté mes instructions, Professeur. A présent, je pourrais avoir besoin de votre assistance."

"Mon assistance ?"

"Poppy ne peut pas m'assister ici, elle a plusieurs enfants dont elle doit s'occuper. D'habitude, j'ai quelqu'un pour m'assister mais je suis certaine que vous vous en tirerez très bien ici. Asseyez-vous sur le lit, Professeur."

Severus obtempéra. Entre temps, Fiona aida Lorena à enlever sa blouse de l'Infirmerie. L'air dans la salle était suffisamment chaud pour qu'elle puisse rester nue. Severus admira les courbes gracieuses de son épouse. Elle était encore plus belle, plus désirable, que jamais.

"Maintenant, faites-là s'asseoir sur vos genoux… oui, comme ça," dit la Guérisseuse tout en aidant Lorena à s'asseoir sur les cuisses de son mari. "Soutenez-la, avec vos bras autour de sa taille. Comme ça…" La sorcière guida ses bras autour du corps de la jeune femme. "Juste sous ses seins. Tenez-la fermement mais sans presser sur son ventre. Tenez-la seulement pour qu'elle ne glisse pas ou ne gigote pas trop pendant les contractions. Oui… c'est parfait !"

Puis elle prit les jambes de Lorena et les écarta, les plaçant sur celles de Severus. Il comprit ce qu'elle voulait faire et écarta les siennes suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse avoir accès aux parties basses de Lorena. Ses genoux bloquaient les siens, gardant ainsi ses jambes écartées.

"Oh, Professeur, vous avez saisi le truc. Vous feriez un merveilleux assistant !" plaisanta Fiona, ce qui déclencha un fou rire chez Lorena qui imaginait son mari faire ce travail. "Si un jour vous ne voulez plus être le Maître des Potions ici, je peux vous trouver une place au sein de mon équipe." Severus ne dit rien, il se contenta de regarder la Guérisseuse d'un air menaçant mais sa jeune femme pouvait l'entendre rire très doucement dans sa crinière de jais. Il l'embrassa dans le cou après lui avoir promis dans un murmure à son oreille qu'il la « punirait » pour avoir ri de lui. Lorena pouffa seulement de rire – elle savait quelle sorte de punition il lui infligerait...

A présent, les contractions étaient puissantes. Heureusement, la potion anti-douleur de Severus était efficace, juste ce qu'il fallait. Elle agrippa ses bras, et même ses épaules, sa tête se débattant d'un côté à l'autre, gémissant de douleur. Mais Severus la tenait serrée tout contre lui, ses bras la ceinturant fermement. Il n'avait jamais tenu quelqu'un de la sorte auparavant.

La Guérisseuse sage-femme encouragea la jeune sorcière à pousser. "Oh, je peux voir le bébé, continuez, Lorena, continuez, oui, c'est bien." Sa voix était douce mais ferme. "Oui, bonne fille… Oh, je peux voir ses cheveux noirs."

_Pas surprenant,_ songea Severus. _Nous avons tous les deux des cheveux noirs._ Cependant, il se sentait ému. Il était même impatient de rencontrer son fils.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, Lorena sentit quelque chose lui tomber entre les jambes. La douleur se dissipa lentement. Le cri d'un bébé se fit entendre dans la salle. "Oh, quel beau petit garçon !" entendit-elle la Guérisseuse dire. Puis elle sentit un petit paquet chaud, mouillés, nu, être mis dans ses bras. Severus relâcha sa prise d'acier sur le corps de sa femme, l'étreignant seulement tout contre lui. Fiona s'assura que le bébé était bien tenu dans les bras de sa mère. Elle pressa doucement la tête du bébé contre le sein de la jeune sorcière. Le petit garçon commença à téter avidement.

L'émotion était très puissante dans la salle. Lorena réalisa qu'elle tenait son fils dans les bras et qu'il se nourrissait à son sein avec avidité. Elle sentit aussi quelque chose de mouillé contre ses propres joues, qui s'écoula ensuite lentement dans son cou, sur son épaule, sur sa poitrine. "Severus…"

Il ne répondit pas. Elle pouvait percevoir qu'il était tendu. Alors elle comprit ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

Il pleurait.

Le Professeur Severus Rogue, le très craint Maître des Potions de Poudlard, l'un des Mangemorts les plus redoutés, le bras-droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, était en train de pleurer comme un enfant, tout en tenant sa femme et son fils entre ses bras.

* * *

Ils demeurèrent dans cette position pendant de longues minutes. La Guérisseuse leur avait dit qu'ils devaient attendre que le placenta soit expulsé avant de changer de position. Puis, par tact, elle était sortie de la salle, laissant seule la petite famille, dans une intimité totale.

Severus avait pleuré sur l'épaule de sa femme pendant de longues minutes. Il avait pleuré avant. Lorsqu'il avait perdu Lily. Lorsqu'il avait supplié Dumbledore de la mettre en sûreté. Lorsqu'elle était morte. Cette fois-là avait été particulièrement douloureuse.

Pourtant, rien ne l'avait préparé à l'émotion qui l'avait saisi une fois qu'il avait vu son fils dans les bras de Lorena. Il se moquait complètement que la Guérisseuse ait pu le voir dans cet état. Ses murs défensifs venaient tout juste de s'effondrer devant un bébé âgé de quelques minutes. Son fils. Alan Severus Rogue. _Mon fils… J'ai un fils…_

Il reprit la maîtrise de lui-même. Sa possessivité féroce envers Lorena finit par entrer en action. Ils lui appartenaient tous les deux, ils étaient _siens_. Il tenait sa famille dans ses bras, dans une position protectrice et rassurante. Il ne laisserait personne leur faire du mal – pas même le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était content que le garçon soit né. Il l'enverrait loin du château, hors d'atteinte du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Car Severus comprenait que malgré le Serment Inviolable, malgré sa propre résolution, il ne serait pas capable de tuer son propre fils pour éviter que ses pouvoirs et/ou ceux de sa mère, ne tombent entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Lorena perçut ses diverses émotions par leur contact physique. Son propre niveau énergétique était un peu bas après le puissant effort qu'elle venait de fournir. Mais les défenses mentales de Severus étaient complètement abaissées. Il s'en moquait – ils étaient seuls, ensembles, rien que tous les deux. Et leur fils.

_J'ai un fils._ Cela paraissait tout bonnement incroyable. Comme un miracle. Le miracle de l'amour.

Lorena rompit le silence d'un murmure. "Severus… dis-moi… comment est-il ?"

Il lui répondit en lui murmurant à l'oreille. "Il est très beau." Il n'osait pas toucher le bébé mais il sentit que Lorena lui prenait les doigts pour les poser sur le corps du bébé. Il eut subitement peur de le toucher, il paraissait si fragile. Mais sa peau était si douce. Severus autorisa ses doigts à toucher la tête du bébé.

"Il a des cheveux noirs, une bonne quantité en fait pour un nouveau-né." Une pause. "Il a deux bras, deux jambes, cinq doigts à la fin de chaque membre. Oh, il a un nez, une bouche et deux yeux."

Lorena rit doucement à son humour. "Severus… s'il te plaît…"

"Il…" Severus s'arrêta soudainement.

"Oui ?"

Le bébé venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Le premier regard qu'il croisa fut celui de son père. Severus sourit timidement. "Ses yeux… ils sont d'un bleu très foncé."

"Il va alors avoir tes yeux, Severus. Comme dans mes rêves. Je voulais qu'il te ressemble. Tu es si beau."

Lorena était la première – et la seule – femme à lui avoir dit une chose pareille. Il avait d'abord cru que c'était parce qu'elle était aveugle. Mais elle n'avait pas toujours été aveugle. Donc, ce ne pouvait être que l'amour qui faisait qu'elle le voyait ainsi.

"Espérons qu'il n'aura pas mon nez," se contenta-t-il de commenter.

Lorena rit encore. "Je t'aime avec ton nez alors je me moque bien de comment le sien sera, comme le tien ou le mien."

Severus se rappela pourquoi son nez était ce qu'il était. Il avait été cassé par son propre père alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. L'hôpital moldu était parvenu à réparer les dommages mais pas à en corriger l'apparence. Le pire de tout fut quand Severus apprit plus tard que les Guérisseurs de Ste. Mangouste auraient été capables de réparer tous les dommages, y compris ceux faits à son apparence, grâce à la magie – tandis que les médecins moldus ne le pouvaient pas. Tobias avait interdit à sa femme d'amener leur fils à un hôpital magique… Severus n'avait jamais pardonné à son père pour toutes les maltraitances qu'il avait subi sous sa férule. Il se promit en silence que jamais, il ne ferait de mal à son fils, que jamais il ne lèverait la main sur lui.

Lorena avait dû percevoir son train de pensées. "Je suis sûre que tu seras un père formidable, Severus. Un père merveilleux, protecteur, attentif, pour ton fils. Tout comme tu es un mari merveilleux, protecteur et attentif pour moi."

Il ferma les yeux. "Je t'aime."

"Je sais."

Fiona Fergusson revint une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Elle était émue à la vue de ce couple aimant et de leur enfant, tous les trois serrés les uns contre les autres. Elle pouvait sentir qu'il y avait quelque chose de particulier dans ce couple. Un lien puissant. Une magie particulière. Pourtant, aucun des époux n'avait fait de magie. La sorcière n'avait pas sa baguette tout près, tandis que celle du sorcier était toujours posée sur le lit, sur ses vêtements, à portée si nécessaire. Mais cependant pas dans sa main.

Non, il y avait autre chose. Elle se rapprocha, en silence. Elle repéra ce dont il s'agissait. La jeune femme portait un médaillon autour du cou qui luisait étrangement. Elle l'avait déjà remarqué auparavant, lorsqu'elle l'avait aidée à enlever sa blouse de l'Infirmerie. Un médaillon avec un « R » dessiné dessus, orné de petites pierres vertes, très probablement des émeraudes. Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas remarqué la lueur que le bijou affichait.

_A moins que ce soit la magie de l'amour ?_ se demanda-t-elle. Il y avait fort longtemps de cela, elle avait entendu parler de choses étranges à propos d'un certain type de magie, une magie très ancienne, très puissante. Une magie liée aux éléments naturels. _Oui, c'est ça. La magie élémentale._ C'était sous ce nom-là que l'on désignait cette sorte de magie. Est-ce que la fille en était naturellement dotée ?

Elle demanderait plus tard. A présent, elle avait quelques petites choses à accomplir sur la jeune femme et son enfant. Elle s'approcha d'eux.

"Désolée de vous interrompre, mais nous avons toujours un petit détail à résoudre, un petit bout à nouer, si j'ose dire…" fit-elle doucement. "Le placenta."

"Oh, Oui," fit Lorena. "Je ne crois pas qu'il soit encore sorti."

Elle sentit la Guérisseuse lui toucher le sexe. "C'est en train de sortir, Lorena, ne vous inquiétez pas."

Quelques minutes plus tard, le placenta était tombé dans une petite bassine. La Guérisseuse remarqua que le cordon ombilical ne battait plus. Elle examina le bébé qui était à présent endormi dans les bras de sa mère.

"Très bien, vous pouvez bouger désormais… lentement, levez-vous lentement… puis asseyez-vous sur le lit. Professeur, si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez couper le cordon ombilical de votre fils."

"Oui, bien sûr," répondit-il.

"Je suppose que vous souhaitez conserver le placenta."

"Très certainement, oui."

Fiona clampa le cordon. "A présent, prenez votre baguette, Professeur."

Severus s'assura que Lorena était correctement assise sur le lit. Il saisit sa baguette.

"Maintenant, vous devez dire _Sectumcordia_ doucement."

Il fut surpris pendant quelques secondes – cela se lisait sur son visage.

"Professeur, vous pouvez jeter le sort. Il est inoffensif, il ne blessera pas votre enfant."

"Vous en êtes sûre ?"

Lorena avait suivi la conversation. Elle avait compris ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son mari. Ce sort ressemblait bien trop au… _Sectumsempra_. De la Magie Noire. Elle posa une main sur son bras.

"Severus…" _"Ce n'est pas un sortilège de Magie Noire, Severus,"_ l'entendit-il lui dire dans sa tête.

"Ça ressemble bien trop au…" fit-il à voix haute. Fiona l'observa avec suspicion. Elle soupçonnait ce qu'il avait en tête. L'homme qui se tenait devant elle avait la réputation d'être un Mage Noir.

"_C'est seulement l'intention qui relève des Ténèbres, pas le sort en lui-même,"_ l'entendit-il encore lui parler dans son esprit.

Ce fut ce qui le convainquit. Elle avait raison, il le savait bien. "_Sectumcordia_ !" fit-il tel que demandé. Le cordon ombilical fut coupé immédiatement sous la pointe de sa baguette d'ébène.

"Excellent, Professeur ! Je peux vous le dire, ce ne sont pas tous les pères qui parviennent à couper le cordon d'un seul geste de leur baguette comme vous venez de le faire. Vous devriez vraiment envisager une carrière dans…"

"Dans les accouchements ?" la coupa-t-il. "Non, merci, madame. J'aime bien trop préparer des potions pour abandonner cette activité." Il ne se voyait pas lui-même passer sa journée à aider à accoucher. Non. C'était là une affaire de femmes, selon son opinion. Non pas qu'il fût en faveur de la séparation des sexes ou quoi que ce soit dans ce goût-là – Severus estimait seulement que la magie des femmes était bien plus adaptée que celle des hommes pour tout ce qui concernait les accouchements et les guérison.

Fiona pouffa de rire. "C'est vrai que Poudlard et Ste. Mangouste perdraient un grand Maître des Potions. Félicitations à vous deux. Tout s'est si bien passé. Comment allez vous appeler le petit ?"

"Alan. Alan Severus," fit le Maître des Potions.

"Alan Severus… ça sonne bien en effet." Elle sourit. "Très bien. A présent, Lorena, vous êtes libre de bouger à nouveau, je vais m'occuper de vous. Vous devrez vous reposer pendant les prochains jours. Dormez. Mais lorsque vous ne dormez pas, bougez. Marchez. Cela devrait vous éviter des problèmes circulatoires. Ne mangez pas trop mais faites-le régulièrement pendant les deux prochains jours. N'oubliez pas que vous allaitez, donc vous devez manger correctement si vous voulez continuer à avoir du lait. Buvez beaucoup d'eau aussi. Vous ne reprendrez pas les cours avant au moins un bon mois."

Puis elle regarda l'homme grand qui se tenait près de sa femme. "Quant à l'intimité, ça dépend de vous deux. Cependant, je recommande que cela n'arrive pas avant que tout soit bien guéri ici-bas. Ensuite, allez-y doucement, très lentement, très tendrement. N'oubliez pas les potions ou les sorts anticonceptionnels non plus. Votre corps, Lorena, vient de subir des changements extraordinaires. Vous êtes encore jeune, ce ne sera pas bon pour vous si vous avez un autre enfant très peu de temps après celui-ci. Votre corps doit se reposer. Dans deux ans, ce sera bien pour avoir le prochain bébé." Ses paroles s'adressaient à Lorena mais son regard franc était pour le Maître des Potions. "Poppy connaît tout à ce sujet, elle a travaillé dans un service maternité avant. En cas de doutes, vous pouvez consulter avec elle ou avec moi. Je reviendrai demain et tous les jours pendant une semaine. Je vous recommande très fortement de consulter un Guérisseur pour enfants à Ste. Mangouste une fois par mois pour des examens réguliers sur votre enfant."

Lorena rougit. Le visage de Severus demeura impassible. _Tant pis pour les chevauchées sauvages,_ songea-t-il avec humour.

"Maintenant, Professeur, si vous me permettez, mais nous devons voir pour la déclaration de naissance pour le Ministère de la Magie. Souhaitez-vous le faire vous-même ? Ou bien je peux le faire pour vous, si vous préférez."

Quelque chose résonna dans l'esprit de Severus. Comme une alarme, lorsqu'il entendit les mots « Ministère de la Magie ».

"Non, je le ferai, ne vous inquiétez pas," fit-il avec empressement. "Donnez-moi seulement les papiers." _Tout comme pour notre mariage, le Ministère ne doit pas pas savoir que l'enfant est né vivant._

"De toutes façons, vous avez maximum une semaine pour le faire."

Elle aida Lorena à enfiler la blouse de l'Infirmerie et à s'aliter. Elle prit soin de la jeune femme. Poppy entra dans la salle à cet instant. Elle se dirigea vers le bébé et le prit dans ses bras. Elle était en extase devant le nourrisson. "Il est si mignon !" Elle confirma que le garçon aurait les yeux de son père.

"Mme Pomfresh…" appela Lorena.

"Oui, ma chère ?"

"Je sais que ca peut paraître stupide comme question… mais… est-ce que mon enfant sera… aveugle ?"

"Je vais l'emmener pour lui donner un bain et faire quelques tests sur lui au fait," dit Poppy. Elle lut dans les yeux de Severus qu'elle ne devait pas mentionner la raison pour laquelle Lorena était aveugle. Un maléfice de Magie Noire jeté par Voldemort.

"C'est là une procédure obligatoire, Lorena, ne vous inquiétez pas," expliqua Fiona avant d'y consentir d'un geste envers sa collègue.

Lorena prit une respiration pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Une fois que les deux sorcières furent sorties avec le bébé, Severus s'assit sur le lit à côté de sa femme.

"Tu es aveugle à cause d'un sortilège de Magie Noire, Lorena."

"Ce sort perdure en moi, Severus. Notre fils a été conçu après. Ça put l'avoir affecté."

"Non, notre enfant n'a pas été affecté par ce sort car il n'était pas encore en toi quand tu as reçu ce maléfice."

"Mais s'il a…"

"Non, Lorena. Je connais le sortilège de Magie Noire qui t'a frappée. Je ne l'ai pas senti en notre fils. Je suis sûr qu'il en est indemne. Au cas où Alan serait touché, il n'y a qu'une seule manière de faire cesser les effets de ce sort."

"La mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres," murmura-t-elle. Eh bien voilà qui constituait une incitation supplémentaire pour se débarrasser du tyran.

"Oui. Et si le plan de Dumbledore fonctionne comme prévu, le Seigneur des Ténèbres devrait mourir. Bientôt."

"A Beltaine," soupira-t-elle. "Merlin t'entende, Severus. Je ne veux qu'aucun de nous deux ne meure !"

"Je ne le veux pas non plus." _Je mourrai pour toi !_

Elle s'installa plus confortablement dans le lit. Sa main toucha le médaillon des Rogue qu'elle portait autour du cou. "Il est tout chaud."

"Il brille. Il a brillé pendant tout l'accouchement. Ta magie est à l'œuvre, je suppose." Severus sortit sa baguette et jeta quelques sorts dessus pour l'examiner, en silence. "Oui, on dirait que ta magie élémentale vient tout juste de gagner en puissance. Fascinant."

"En effet." Elle lui sourit.

Severus lui prit les mains dans les siennes pour les porter à son visage. "Tu peux voir notre fils dans mon esprit, si le veux bien."

"Tu es d'accord ? Oh, Severus, oui, s'il te plaît !"

Il la laissa entrer dans son esprit. L'œil intérieur de la jeune femme vit le bébé et surtout le moment où il avait ouvert les yeux. "C'est bien ce que je pensais," fit-elle après être sortie de son esprit. "Il va te ressembler. Tes cheveux, tes yeux. Il me paraît grand." Une pause. "Et bien doté aussi," pouffa-t-elle de rire. "Tout comme toi." Elle lui sourit.

Severus rougit et une fois de plus, bénit la cécité de son épouse afin qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir rougir.

"Ne rougis pas, Severus, il n'y a rien de mal à ça. Je l'avais remarqué lorsque j'ai découvert son petit corps de mes mains." Elle lui prit la main dans la sienne. "Il est juste tellement parfait. Merci à toi de m'avoir donné un petit garçon aussi beau."

"Je n'accepterai que la moitié du compliment, Lorena. Je ne suis responsable que pour la moitié de la création de la huitième merveille du monde."

Elle rit à sa remarque. "Severus, tu viens de dire une plaisanterie !"

Il devait admettre que Lorena avait bien raison cependant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir fier d'être le père de ce petit garçon. Puis une fois de plus, il se demanda si son propre père ne s'était jamais senti fier comme il l'était lui-même à cet instant. _Non… Tobias ne me voulait pas… Il m'a seulement imposé à ma mère… _Severus ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas que les fantômes de son passé le harcèlent en un moment aussi heureux.

Lorena perçut son trouble. "Nous sommes plus que la simple somme de nos gènes. Tu ne m'as pas imposé Alan. Et je sais qu'Alan signifie déjà beaucoup pour toi." Une pause. "Tu ne seras pas comme ton propre père, Severus."

Severus n'était pas gêné par la faculté de la jeune femme de percevoir la nature exacte de son trouble. Elle avait trouvé les mots nécessaires pour le réconforter. Il la serra seulement tout contre lui. Elle lui caressa les cheveux, y mêlant dedans ses doigts.

"Tu es installé confortablement ?" demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

"Oui. Sauf que cette blouse ne va pas s'avérer très pratique quand je vais vouloir allaiter."

"Ça ne va pas être un problème," dit Severus. Ce disant, ses deux mains puissantes saisirent la blouse par le bord. Il déchira le tissu en deux mouvements rapides, dénudant les seins généreux de sa femme.

Lorena sursauta lorsqu'il posa sa bouche sur sa poitrine. Les réflexions de Severus à propos du père de ce dernier, ses souvenirs du temps où le Maître des Potions se montrait violent envers elle, tout ceci fit qu'elle lui prit les mains dans les siennes, des mains qui à présent lui caressaient les seins. "Severus, je t'en prie…"

Il leva la tête. "Oui, Lorena ?"

Elle ne pouvait en dire plus mais il pouvait voir la panique dans ses yeux vides. Il comprit. Il écarta une boucle des cheveux de sa femme. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec délicatesse. Elle perçut que ses intentions n'étaient pas uniquement faites de convoitise charnelle. Elle lui céda et ils finirent par échanger un baiser très sensuel, avide et tendre. Tous ses doutes disparurent dans ce baiser.

"Nous ferons l'amour quand tu seras prête, Lorena," dit-il doucement. "C'est juste… que j'aime te toucher. Tu es la première personne que… que j'aime vraiment toucher…"

Il y avait eu d'autres femmes avant. Mais aucune d'entre elles ne pouvaient tenir la comparaison avec Lorena désormais. Pas même Lily – qu'il n'avait jamais touchée, sauf pour l'occasionnelle embrassade amicale.

"Tu es si splendide…" L'un de ses doigts dessina le contour d'un des mamelons de la jeune femme. Il coucha la tête sur sa poitrine, humant son odeur, appréciant de la caresser du bout de son doigt.

Lorena lui caressa les cheveux, ses doigts se perdant dans ses mèches douces. Il se laissa câliner tendrement par elle pendant quelques minutes, avant de prendre un mamelon dans la bouche, sa langue le caressant d'une touche très douce. Un peu de liquide sortit du mamelon, qu'il collecta vite du bout de la langue.

"Tu as tellement bon goût, Lorena… Je dirais… ton lait est même encore meilleur que ton sang…"

"Severus… laisse ça au bébé… Tu peux tout prendre de moi, sauf ça… Ne me fais pas ça, je t'en prie."

Il leva la tête pour la regarder. Elle avait un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres. Elle ressemblait à une de ces madones des temps anciens. Il comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire : sa caresse pouvait provoquer des montées de lait en elle.

"Je ne le ferai plus – enfin, aussi longtemps que tu allaites, mon amour," fit-il doucement. "Tu as raison. C'est pour notre fils. Cependant… tu es si belle !"

Lorena rit faiblement. "Tu devrais dormir, Lorena. Tu es épuisée et Poppy aura ma peau si je te tiens éveillée. Ainsi que la Guérisseuse."

"Reste avec moi, Severus," le supplia-t-elle. "Tu peux te reposer sur moi comme tu le faisais, c'était vraiment très agréable de t'avoir si près de moi."

Le Maître des Potions céda et se lova contre sa poitrine chaude et accueillante. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux, écoutant battre le cœur de sa femme, sentant sa poitrine se soulever à chacune de ses respirations, souhaitant que ce moment dure pour toujours.

Ils furent interrompus par la Guérisseuse Fergusson et Poppy qui portait un bébé endormi dans les bras. La médi-sorcière de Poudlard lui remit l'enfant, lui montrant comment le tenir dans ses bras. Le bébé semblait si petit comparé à lui. Severus s'émerveilla à l'idée qu'un jour, son fils pourrait devenir aussi grand qu'il l'était lui-même à présent, qu'il avait été lui-même comme cela dans les bras de sa propre mère. Néanmoins, il était sûr qu'il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans les bras de son propre père. Il se souvint d'une dispute entre ses parents – il avait alors sept ou huit ans – au cours de laquelle Eileen avait dit à Tobias qu'il devrait montrer un peu d'affection envers son fils. Tobias avait répliqué qu'il n'avait jamais pris son fils dans ses bras, et que ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il n'allait commencer… Le petit Severus s'était alors senti étrange. Maintenant, le souvenir le piquait de manière acérée mais il parvint à le refouler. Non, il ne serait pas comme son père. Il n'était pas comme son père – il tenait son fils dans ses bras… et il aimait beaucoup le faire.

Alan était toujours endormi dans les bras de son père lorsque Severus le posa à côté de Lorena, dans son lit. La jeune sorcière se rendit confortable pour son fils. Severus ramena les couvertures par dessus la mère et le fils.

"Dors bien, Lorena," dit-il tout en embrassant son épouse sur le front. Il caressa la joue de son fils du revers de ses doigts, un sourire sur les lèvres. Puis il les laissa se reposer. Il lut l'heure à sa montre-gousset – il était environ quatre heures de l'après-midi. Il soupira de satisfaction. Pour sûr, ce jour avait été l'un des plus heureux de sa vie – parmi les très rares qu'il avait eu jusque là.

_**

* * *

**_

Bienvenue à Alan Severus Rogue !

_**Je suis tout à fait pour des naissances aussi naturelles que possible, que ce soit à la maison ou bien dans des maisons de naissances, ainsi que pour la pratique de l'allaitement.**_

**Sectumcordia**_** est un sortilège du même style que le **_**Sectumsempra**_**. Peut-être que Severus avait vaguement entendu parler de la procédure pour sectionner les cordons ombilicaux, avant d'inventer son fameux sort de Magie Noire. Je ne crois cependant pas à cette hypothèse car il semblait sincèrement surpris par le sortilège que la Guérisseuse lui a demandé de jeter. Peut-être une simple coïncidence – bien que je ne crois pas en les simples coïncidences. La possibilité inverse (les Guérisseurs qui auraient connu le **_**Sectumsempra**_**) n'est pas possible car ce sortilège fut gardé secret par son propre créateur – avant qu'il ne l'enseigne à Lorena.**_

_**C'est aussi pour montrer qu'une même chose ou action comporte le plus souvent au moins deux facettes, voire plusieurs. Seule l'intention fait la différence.**_

_**Aussi, tous les souvenirs et images de sa propre enfance remontent à la surface – pour être vaincus par le pouvoir de l'amour. C'est l'un des miracles de l'amour.**_

_**Merci de laisser des revues ! Plein de revues ! Les bébés ont besoin d'être nourris, eh bien, c'est pareil pour les muses… alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, eh ? **_

_**Cette histoire collecte en moyenne une bonne trentaine de visites par jour... et à peine une ou deux revues en moyenne par jour seulement (Merci à Angie59 et Puppi par ailleurs) ? Vous vous moquez de moi ou quoi ? Où êtes-vous, chers lecteurs ? Vous êtes bien présents pour lire l'histoire et vous ne laissez pas de revue ? Vous savez combien j'aimerais lire de vous. Vous pouvez laisser des revues, même si vous n'avez pas de compte, j'ai fait exprès...**_


	126. Le bon choix

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**126 – Le bon choix**

Lorena avait reçu la visite de seulement trois personnes, à part son mari, pendant son séjour à l'Infirmerie. Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall et Drago Malefoy. Elle s'était demandée si Alastor Maugrey viendrait la voir, Alan et elle, mais il ne se montra pas. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'Albus avait dit à l'ex-Auror, comme au reste du personnel, qu'elle avait fait une fausse-couche… Il ignorait la vérité.

Albus la félicité tandis que Minerva était en extase devant son fils. Il avait été aussi décidé que Lorena confierait son enfant à Molly Weasley quelques heures avant d'aller à la Cabane Hurlante. La jeune sorcière avait déjà rencontré la très maternelle matriarche Weasley. Elle était sûre que son fils serait entre de bonnes mains. Molly prendrait bien soin de son garçon. Pourtant, cette séparation promettait d'être très pénible. Lorena choisit de ne pas y penser pour le moment. Elle voulait profiter de son fils autant que possible avant cet instant si redouté.

Drago s'était précipité pour la voir après avoir été informé par Severus qu'il avait été choisi pour être le parrain d'Alan. Il avait été littéralement soufflé par cette nouvelle. Il l'avait accepté avec joie. Le jeune homme jura à son parrain qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour protéger le petit garçon. Après tout, Severus avait été comme un père pour lui, un second père lorsque Lucius n'avait pas été présent – ou bien autant compréhensif.

Albus avait relaté à Severus la petite conversation qu'il avait eue avec Drago Malefoy. Le jeune homme était le seul étudiant à connaître la vérité. Severus avait été surpris de constater que le Directeur avait exigé que Drago prête un Serment de Sorcier avec lui pour s'assurer de son silence. Il n'avait pas osé le faire lui-même mais il était content que Dumbledore l'ait finalement fait.

Severus et Drago avaient aussi tous les deux parlé de cette conversation que le jeune homme avait eue avec le Directeur. Une fois encore, Drago promit à Severus et à Lorena qu'il ne trahirait pas leur secret. Il expliqua à Lorena et à Severus qu'il avait prêté un Serment de Sorcier avec Dumbledore – sur sa propre suggestion.

_Bon, c'est moins pire qu'un Serment Inviolable_, songea Severus. Il n'avait pas osé le faire tandis que Dumbledore n'avait eu aucun scrupule, quel qu'il soit, à le faire. _Tout comme il n'en avait eu aucun avec moi, lorsqu'il m'avait fait prêter mon premier Serment Inviolable avec lui, en échange de la protection de Lily…_ se rappela-t-il avec amertume. Ce Serment-là était toujours actif. Albus Dumbledore pouvait toujours lui demander de _tout_ faire pour lui.

Et _tout_ était justement ce que Severus accomplirait encore cette fois.

* * *

Lorena sortit de l'Infirmerie deux jours plus tard. Bien évidemment, elle ne retourna pas dans son dortoir chez Serpentard. Severus s'était arrangé pour que sa malle et ses effets personnels soient transférés dans ses propres appartements, où elle vivrait avec lui à partir de ce moment, loin du regard des autres.

Dumbledore avait accepté. Nul ne devait savoir que l'enfant auquel Lorena avait donné naissance était bien vivant. Les appartements privés du Maître des Potions étaient encore l'endroit le plus sûr à Poudlard pour Alan et elle, pour le moment. Elle ne reprendrait pas non plus les cours. Du moins, pas dans l'immédiat. Le temps pour elle de se reposer et de se préparer à la prochaine confrontation avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres à Beltaine.

Les deux Professeurs décidèrent que les étudiants, en particulier ceux de Serpentard, seraient informés que Lorena avait perdu son bébé suite à une fausse-couche – une histoire qui devait être aussi rapportée au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce qui posait une question difficile : Etait-il judicieux d'en informer Voldemort, alors qu'ils étaient si proches de la date de Beltaine ? Severus était plutôt réticent à en parler au Seigneur des Ténèbres – cette fois, il se pouvait qu'il n'en revienne pas vivant. Pour sûr, il était parti pour passer un sale quart d'heure avec des _Endoloris_ et toute la panoplie.

"Vous devez le lui dire. Tom vous croit si bien informé. De plus, il ne marchera pas si vous dites que vous n'étiez pas au courant alors que Lorena est chez Serpentard, une étudiante placée sous votre responsabilité."

Severus savait que le vieux avait raison. Pourtant, ce serait bien lui qui endurerait la torture de la part de son Maître. Albus lui suggéra qu'il devrait expliquer à Voldemort que le rituel pouvait toujours être réalisé, même sans le bébé, avec une variante.

"Si l'on donne à Tom une autre option qui peut aussi fonctionner, cela devrait alléger votre châtiment, mon garçon."

"Comme ces choses-là sont dites de manière aussi délicate, Albus…" ricana le Maître des Potions. "Ce n'est pas vous qui vous retrouverez face à sa baguette !"

"C'est vrai, mon fils. Bien que je crois qu'il est assez intelligent pour accepter que des accidents puissent arriver à de jeunes femmes enceintes, que les grossesses ne se terminent pas toujours comme d'heureux événements, et que votre solution est toujours intéressante." Une pause. "A moins que vous préférez vous retrouver face à sa baguette pour un _Avada Kedavra_ dans la Cabane Hurlante, à Beltaine, lorsqu'il découvrira subitement combien plat est le ventre de Lorena ? Je suis sûr qu'il se montrerait encore moins indulgent envers vous pour NE PAS l'en avoir informé."

Severus prit une profonde inspiration. Le Directeur avait raison. Par ailleurs, il lui était déjà arrivé de rapporter des mauvaises nouvelles au Seigneur des Ténèbres sans trop en souffrir. Son Maître n'était toujours très compréhensif mais il n'était pas idiot.

"Très bien. Je vais aller le voir ce soir."

"Merci, Severus. Je suis sûr que tout ira bien."

Severus voulait avoir la moitié de l'assurance de Dumbledore à ce propos…

* * *

Bien entendu, Voldemort était entré dans une rage folle lorsqu'il apprit que la sale Sang-de-Bourbe aveugle qu'il avait violée à Halloween, avait perdu son enfant. Dans un accident stupide où les escaliers du château étaient fautifs. La fille s'était évanouie et avait chuté du haut de l'escalier principal. Elle avait ainsi dévalé tout le long de la volée d'escalier. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée en bas, bien évidemment, son utérus avait subi des dommages importants. Son enfant n'avait pas survécu et il avait dû être retiré par césarienne.

"Severus ! Quels avaient été tes ordres concernant cette fille ?"

Severus était agenouillé devant son Maître, à attendre le maléfice final qui balayerait sa vie même. "Vous m'aviez ordonné de veiller sur elle. Au moment des faits, j'étais en cours, avec d'autres étudiants, lorsque ce malheureux accident est arrivé."

Il ne continua pas plus loin – il savait que les excuses étaient tout à fait inutiles avec Voldemort. Il songea seulement à l'amour que Lorena éprouvait pour lui et combien fort était le sien pour elle. Au moins, il avait vu son fils.

"_CRUCIO_ !"

Ce n'était pas inattendu. Severus sentit toute la colère et la frustration de son Maître dans le sortilège. Il endura le maléfice avec courage et endurance – comme d'habitude. Il se concentra seulement sur son Occlumencie. Conserver intacts ses boucliers mentaux était tout ce qui lui importait désormais.

"Regarde-moi, Severus," entendit-il son Maître dire après que la douleur se soit dissipée.

Il restait encore un peu d'espoir après tout. Sinon, Voldemort l'aurait déjà envoyé _ad patres_. Severus verrouilla son regard avec celui de son Maître avec assurance, lui montrant des images d'un Dumbledore lui expliquant ce qu'il était arrivé à l'une de ses étudiantes de Serpentard. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vit aussi des images de l'Infirmerie, puis de Ste. Mangouste, le visage de la fille sur son lit d'hôpital, pâle et tuméfié.

Il vit aussi Severus plongé dans des livres de Magie Noire, recherchant des variantes au rituel, qui n'exigeaient pas de nourrisson. Après tout, la fille était toujours en vie. Il sortit de l'esprit de Severus.

"Je crois que tu as quelque chose d'autre à me dire, Severus."

"Oui, Maître. Dès que j'ai appris la nouvelle de l'accident de la fille, j'ai soupçonné quel pourrait en être le résultat. Alors j'ai recherché une variante pour le rituel, afin que vous puissiez toujours accomplir quelque chose sur elle qui permettrait de transférer ses pouvoirs vers vous, même sans l'enfant."

Voldemort eut un rictus moqueur. _Faites confiance à l'intelligence de Severus, à sa détermination et à sa ressource pour résoudre un problème._ Bon, c'était probablement là la seule confiance qu'il pourrait jamais accorder à quiconque. Et encore, pas à n'importe qui. Il avait le plus formidable Maître des Potions de Grande-Bretagne, ainsi qu'un expert reconnu en Magie Noire, pour obéir à ses moindres volontés. De plus, il avait besoin de lui. Avec la bataille finale qui s'approchait de plus en plus, ce n'était certes pas le moment de se débarrasser de lui. S'il devait le tuer, il le ferait après que la victoire fût certaine. Bien que Severus l'eût toujours servi avec loyauté et empressement. S'il devait élaguer les rangs des Mangemorts, il y en aurait d'autres avant à tuer avant d'en arriver à son Maître des Potions.

"Lève-toi, Severus, et fais-moi part de tes trouvailles." Il mena son Maître des Potions à une salle où ils pourraient tous les deux discuter au calme de leurs futures plans pour la bataille.

Severus relâcha son souffle en silence. Il savait qu'il survivrait pour voir le jour suivant. Il pensa à sa petite famille. _Je ne veux plus faire ça._ Il souhaita subitement être à Beltaine. _Plus vite nous y serons, plus vite nous règlerons le problème, le mieux ce sera._

Enfin, Beltaine n'était que dans une semaine.

Le plus drôle dans toute cette affaire était que Severus n'avait plus besoin d'espionner finalement. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de transmettre au Seigneur des Ténèbres des informations sur ce qui devait être fait. Il cacha soigneusement ses sentiments, bien sûr. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à toute l'ironie de l'histoire : l'Ordre devait se battre contre un plan d'action qui avait été conçu par son Chef même.

* * *

Severus revint à ses appartements tard ce soir-là. Lorena l'avait attendu, assise sur le sofa. Elle savait que cette fois, il avait tout enduré pour elle et pour leur fils. Après tout, il aurait pu les emmener, Alan et elle, directement lui-même à la Cabane Hurlante, le soir de Beltaine. De plus, cela aurait épargné à Drago Malefoy de le faire.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il l'avait laissée dans ses quartiers, la laissant lui donner, à lui, la protection de son amour. Une protection qui s'était avérée efficace chaque fois qu'il avait subi l'_Endoloris_. Severus savait qu'il pouvait endurer beaucoup de souffrance au nom de l'amour – l'amour qu'il avait éprouvé pour Lily, malgré le fait qu'elle soit morte. Il avait découvert qu'il pouvait endurer même encore plus au nom de l'amour, d'un amour qu'il ressentait pour une femme vivante – Lorena. Et maintenant, pour leur fils.

Elle avait pris soin de lui lorsqu'il revint plus tard ce soir-là. Il la gronda pour l'avoir attendu mais elle ne voulait rien ne savoir. Elle serait là pour lui, à ses côtés. Ils finirent au lit. Lorena avait son fils d'un côté, et son mari de l'autre, tous les deux étroitement blottis tout contre elle. Severus se sentit mieux immédiatement lorsqu'il la vit allaiter leur fils. Il la caressa gentiment, heureux de la sentir, tout simplement reconnaissant d'être en vie pour les revoir tous les deux.

* * *

Severus avait aussi décidé – avec Dumbledore – que la naissance de son fils devait être traitée de la même manière que son mariage avec Lorena l'avait été, en ce qui concernait le Ministère de la Magie. Sous le sceau du secret. Il avait rempli les formulaires, déclarant que l'enfant mâle né à Poudlard le 21 Avril, à 14 h 35, nommé Alan Severus, était bien le fils de Severus Tobias Rogue et de Lorena Lady Rogue, née Nottingham.

De la même façon que pour leur certificat de mariage, l'acte de naissance de l'enfant fut récupéré par un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix qui travaillait au Ministère de la Magie, au service de l'Etat-Civil. Ce sorcier intercepta le certificat et le classa lui-même rapidement, avant qu'il puisse être repéré par quiconque d'autre. Etant donné le court laps de temps entre la naissance du garçon et la bataille imminente, il était inutile de le faire sortir en douce du Ministère. Si le résultat devait être favorable à Lord Voldemort, ce même sorcier devait faire sortir clandestinement l'acte de naissance de l'enfant pour le rapporter au quartier général de l'Ordre, en attendant de prendre une décision ultérieure concernant l'avenir du garçon. Pour sûr, si les parents d'Alan mourraient et que Voldemort remportait la victoire, le garçon serait pourchassé pour ses propres pouvoirs. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne prendrait aucun risque à laisser en vie un gamin qui pourrait s'avérer bien plus puissant que lui dans le futur.

C'est alors que Dumbledore montra à Severus une pièce dans le château, adjacente à son bureau, dans laquelle aucun autre professeur n'était jamais entré. Seuls les Directeurs et leurs Adjoints pouvaient accéder à la pièce en question.

"Laissez-moi vous montrer quelque chose, mon garçon," Albus avait dit à son Maître des Potions, une main sur son épaule. "Venez avec moi. Promettez-moi seulement que vous ne direz pas un mot sur ce que vous allez voir à quiconque, sauf à Lorena, à condition qu'elle ne dise rien non plus."

Il le mena à l'intérieur de la pièce. Les murs étaient couverts par des rangées de livres du sol au plafond. Ce n'était pas des livres exactement – ils ne portaient seulement que des chiffres sur la reliure. Des années. Au milieu de la salle, sur une table, une plume était en train de gratter sur un parchemin.

Severus comprit immédiatement la fonction de la pièce. "Albus !"

"Oui, mon fils. Cette pièce est celle où toutes les naissances magiques qui ont lieu dans les Iles Britanniques, sont inscrites pour leur future inscription à Poudlard."

Le jeune sorcier sut tout de suite ce que le Directeur voulait lui dire. "Je suis certain que vous savez déjà que votre enfant est magique, Severus. Cependant, en voici la confirmation. Approchez."

Ils s'approchèrent du parchemin et de la plume magique. En ce moment, la plume était immobile à côté du parchemin.

"Ah, le voilà," fit doucement Albus. Ses doigts pointèrent un nom inscrit en bas de la liste. Il n'y avait pas eu d'autres naissances magiques depuis.

"Rogue, Alan Severus. Né le 21 Avril, 1993. Sang-mêlé," lut Severus à voix haute.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un coup d'œil qui en disait long. "Que se passerait-il si ce parchemin tombait entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?"

"C'est impossible. Seuls les Directeurs et leurs Adjoints peuvent entrer ici."

"Vous m'avez bien fait entrer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait y entrer avec vous."

Albus éclata de rire. Severus n'était pas amusé. "Sur mon cadavre, mon fils. Sur mon cadavre."

"Alors une fois que vous serez mort, Albus, il n'aura qu'à nommer un autre Directeur. Un Directeur qui pourrait le faire entrer dans cette pièce."

"C'est vrai. Mais si c'est vous, ce Directeur ?" Une pause. "Ce qui est très susceptible d'arriver si Tom devait gagner cette guerre. Ce qu'il n'a pas encore fait."

Le regard de Severus tomba sur le parchemin. "Y a-t-il un moyen de… cacher ça ?"

Les yeux bleu acier d'Albus étincelèrent d'une soudaine compassion. "Non, mon fils. C'est impossible de le faire. La plume magique est un objet magique très ancien, certainement aussi ancien que le Choixpeau lui-même. Cependant, comme vous le savez déjà, chaque Directeur et Directrice de Poudlard, avec leurs Adjoints, sont liés à la magie du château. Cette pièce l'est encore plus. Je peux demander au château de renforcer ce sortilège afin que nul ne puisse entrer ici, sauf les Directeurs et leurs Adjoints, pourvu qu'ils ne soient accompagnés de personne d'autre."

"De la sorte, pas même le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pourrait entrer dans cette pièce. Même si, par exemple, je l'invitais à le faire, en tant que Directeur."

"Exactement."

"Et s'il nomme quelqu'un d'autre ? Comme Lucius Malefoy ? Il fait partie du Conseil d'Administration après tout."

"J'en doute fortement, mais c'est en effet possible. C'est un risque que nous devons courir, Severus. De plus, d'après ce que j'ai compris de la propagande de Tom à propos de la suprématie des sang-purs, seuls les enfants de sang-pur seraient autorisés à intégrer Poudlard. Par conséquent, la plume magique et toute cette pièce ne seraient plus jamais utilisées. Cela n'empêchera pas la plume magique de continuer à faire son travail, mais personne n'entrerait ici pour vérifier ce qu'il en est. N'oubliez pas que c'est un instrument magique conçu pour détecter TOUTES les naissances magiques de notre zone. Pas uniquement les naissances de sang-pur. Quelque chose me dit que si Tom devait gagner cette guerre et établir un gouvernement suprémaciste de sang-pur, la question d'enregistrer les naissances magiques de sang-pur serait directement traitée par le Ministère de la Magie et non plus ici à Poudlard, vous ne croyez pas ?"

Ses yeux brillaient de leur habituel éclat. Bien que Severus ne trouvât pas cette situation imminente particulièrement amusante, il comprenait pourquoi le Directeur ressentait ce sentiment. C'était logique.

"Tout ce que je veux dire, Severus, il n'y a pas de raisons de s'en préoccuper," murmura-t-il tout en désignant de son index le parchemin et la plume magique. "Votre fils est en sécurité. La seule chose dont nous pourrions nous soucier, c'est s'il lui sera possible de venir à Poudlard dans environ 11 ans. Beaucoup de choses peuvent changer dans ce long laps de temps, y compris les gouvernements. Surtout les gouvernements," conclut le vieux sorcier, ses yeux bleus étincelant de joie.

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez montré tout ça, Albus ?"

"Je veux que vous sachiez que votre fils est en effet magique. Que quoi qu'il arrive à Beltaine, vous le sachiez, ainsi que Lorena."

"Je sais déjà pourquoi je me bats."

"Je n'en doute pas, Severus. C'est seulement que je veux que vous sachiez qu'il reste toujours de l'espoir. Faites-moi confiance, tout comme je vous fais confiance. Faites-moi confiance lorsque je vous dis que vous êtes craint et que Tom craint les pouvoirs de Lorena autant qu'il les veut. Mais votre fils… Alan est supposé être mort désormais. Cependant, songez à cela : si ce garçon devait être vivant – ce qu'il est - Tom a toutes les raisons de le craindre déjà, bien plus que vos pouvoirs et ceux de Lorena combinés, car cet enfant est la combinaison de vous deux, magiquement et humainement. Non seulement il est un héritier de Serpentard mais il a quelque chose que Tom n'a jamais eu : il est protégé par l'amour de ses parents. Une protection qui désormais est très présente dans son sang. Ne l'oubliez jamais."

"Mais que savez-vous de l'avenir ? Qu'est-ce que cette vieille pie de Trelawney a dû vous dire à propos de mon fils ?"

Albus rit. "Severus ! Allons, ne parlez pas comme ça de cette bonne vieille Sybill ! Elle est ce qu'elle est mais regardons les choses en face, quelques fois, elle a raison sur toute la ligne. Et non, elle n'a rien dit sur vous, Lorena ou votre fils. Elle m'a seulement dit que le garçon serait envoyé à Serpentard."

"Il n'est pas besoin d'être une Voyante pour prédire ça. Je m'attends bien à ce que mon fils soit envoyé à Serpentard de toutes façons," grogna Severus. "Ou gare !"

Albus posa une main sur l'épaule de son Maître des Potions, dans un geste empli d'affection. "Parfois, je crois que la Répartition se fait trop tôt…"

* * *

La veille de Beltaine arriva très vite. Bien trop vite selon Severus et Lorena. Les jours précédents avaient été une pure félicité. Severus éprouvait de la rancœur à l'idée qu'il devait laisser fuir ce bonheur, Un bonheur qui avait été si difficile à trouver, et qui lui était arraché juste après qu'il l'eut trouvé. C'était injuste mais il savait que la vie était injuste. Elle l'avait toujours été envers lui, donc ce n'était là rien de très nouveau pour lui après tout.

Tôt cet après-midi, Molly Weasley se rendit à Poudlard via le Réseau des Cheminettes, arrivant directement dans le bureau de Severus. Lorena l'attendait car elle avait été prévenue de sa visite. Elle avait préparé les affaires de son bébé et tiré tout le lait qu'elle avait pu pour durer les prochaines 24 heures. Elle tenait son fils tout contre elle, comme si elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir.

_Bien évidemment qu'elle ne le veut pas,_ songea Severus. _Mais elle doit le faire, il le faut. Pour le bien-être de notre fils._ Plus que quiconque, il connaissait la valeur du renoncement à ce qui était le plus précieux, le renoncement aux personnes chères. Cet instant était l'un de ces renoncements.

Lorena avait déjà rencontré Molly avant. Elle savait que la matriarche Weasley prendrait bien soin de son fils. La sorcière plus âgée prit Alan dans ses bras et commença à roucouler sur lui. Le petit garçon était attentif à cette nouvelle personne, ses yeux bleu foncé se faisaient observateurs sur elle.

"Severus, c'est sûr qu'il aura vos yeux," commenta Molly. "Il ne gardera pas cette nuance bleu foncé pour très longtemps. Oh, quel beau petit garçon ! Alan, Alan…" l'appela-t-elle avec douceur.

"Je crois que notre fils vient de briser le cœur de quelqu'un," commenta Severus à Lorena. Il la tenait tout contre lui, il savait que les minutes à venir seraient difficiles pour la jeune sorcière.

Molly jeta un coup d'œil au couple. Elle leur sourit avec affection. Mais en son for intérieur, elle espéra qu'ils en sortiraient vivants. Elle s'approcha de la jeune sorcière. Elle comprenait son désarroi. Elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer elle-même avoir été séparée de ses enfants si jeunes.

"Lorena, je vous promets que je prendrais bien soin de lui. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Votre petit garçon va rencontrer son grand-père. Nous allons rester au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Arthur se trouve au Ministère mais il m'a demandée que j'aille habiter chez Sirius avec notre petite dernière, juste pour être sûr. Votre petit ne sera pas seul. Nous sommes tellement contents de nous occuper de lui."

"Je sais que je peux vous faire confiance, Mme Weasley, qu'Alan sera en sécurité avec vous." Lorena pensa à son père. "Une seule chose, je vous prie, ne dites pas à mon père que Severus est le père d'Alan."

"Si vous me demandez de ne pas le faire, alors je ne le ferai pas."

"Nous le lui dirons quand tout ça sera fini," continua Lorena. "Et si nous ne nous en sortons pas, alors, le Professeur Dumbledore lui expliquera tout."

"Et si votre père me demande quel est le nom de famille du bébé, je dirai…"

"… rien. Vous ne savez pas."

"Et en réalité ?"

Lorena demeura muette. Severus parla à son tour. "Rogue. Il s'appelle Rogue." Devant l'air surpris de Molly, il ajouta : "Nous nous sommes mariés en secret le mois dernier, un mois avant la naissance d'Alan."

"Oh, Severus, en voilà une bonne nouvelle ! Très bien, pas un mot sur tout ceci non plus, ne vous inquiétez pas. Le gamin sera juste Alan pour moi de toutes façons. Bien que je suis sûre que ma fille Ginny sera plus que ravie de lui trouver des surnoms charmants pour cet adorable petit garçon qui est le vôtre."

Elle tentait de paraître gaie. Severus devait admettre que les efforts de la sorcière plus âgée étaient louables. Il prit son fils des bras de Molly et le pressa contre lui. Il posa un baiser sur le front de l'enfant, humant l'odeur de bébé de son fils, fermant les yeux comme s'il voulait en garder le souvenir. Molly était émue – elle n'avait jamais vu ce côté de Severus. Elle savait qu'il pouvait être prévenant et attentionné – à sa façon. Mais à ce point ? Avec une femme ? Avec un enfant ?

Severus remit Alan dans les bras de sa mère pour qu'elle puisse l'embrasser et lui dire au revoir une dernière fois. La jeune sorcière fit de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer. Elle embrassa son fils, ses mains passant tendrement sur le visage de son enfant, prenant sa petite main dans la sienne. Elle imprima ses traits dans sa mémoire. Elle le pressa tout contre son corps. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Severus la regardait. Il savait ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle donnait à son fils toute la protection que l'amour d'une mère pouvait conférer à son enfant.

La séparation fut déchirante. C'était difficile pour Lorena de se séparer de son bébé aussi tôt. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le donner à Molly. Severus dut lui prendre l'enfant des bras, ce qui déclencha un petit cri. Il ne l'avait jamais entendue pleurer – en général, elle le faisait en silence. Mais cette fois, cela excédait probablement les limites de l'endurance de la jeune mère qui laissa échapper un sanglot. Il mit rapidement le bébé entre les bras de Molly avant de prendre Lorena entre les siens. Son regard donna l'ordre silencieux à Molly de quitter les lieux sur le champ. La sorcière plus âgée approuva d'un geste de la tête et entra dans le bureau à côté, où se trouvait l'âtre connecté au Réseau des Cheminettes.

Lorena lutta brièvement contre Severus mais il était plus fort qu'elle et il parvint à la maîtriser facilement. Il la serra tout contre sa poitrine, tentant de consoler son âme de cette séparation. Les poings de la jeune femme agrippèrent les bras de l'homme et elle se laissa aller. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle laissa échapper une lamentation bruyante et plaintive. Severus la laissa faire, il se contenta de la tenir serrée tout contre lui dans un geste tendre et rassurant. Il savait qu'il faudrait à sa jeune épouse un peu de temps pour qu'elle se ressaisisse.

"Tu avais le choix et tu as fait le bon choix, Lorena." Sa voix parvint finalement à la calmer. Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le sofa. Il lui caressa les cheveux, les joues, les épaules. Elle continua de pleurer, en silence cette fois. Pour sûr, il détestait la voir dans cet état.

Leur enfant serait protégé par leur amour en tant que parents – quoi que ce soit que le futur leur réserve à tous deux. Car cela avait été un choix que de le laisser aux bons soins d'une autre personne – un choix dicté par l'amour. Au plus profond de lui-même, Severus savait qu'ils avaient tous les deux pris la bonne décision. Une décision certes très difficile, mais c'était la bonne. Il ne connaissait que trop bien que la valeur du sacrifice était en relation directe avec le choix. Ainsi que la protection qu'ils venaient d'accorder à leur fils.

_**

* * *

**_

a problématique du choix et du sacrifice dans la série HP : voici ma théorie.

_**Dans les **_**Reliques de la Mort**_**, dans les chapitre intitulé « Le récit du Prince », nous apprenons par les souvenirs laissés par Severus qu'il avait demandé à Voldemort d'avoir Lily pour lui-même. Ce à quoi Dumbledore avait répondu au jeune homme d'alors : "Vous me dégoûtez !"**_

_**Pourtant, quand on y réfléchit bien, si Severus n'avait pas fait une telle demande à son Maître (avec tous les risques que cela supposait), Voldemort n'aurait jamais demandé à Lily de choisir entre soit rester en vie et laisser son fils mourir, soit mourir tout simplement. C'est le choix fait par Lily qui a conditionné le sacrifice qu'elle a accompli par amour, lequel en retour a fourni la protection la plus absolue à Harry. Après tout, Voldemort aurait pu se contenter de tuer Lily, tout comme il avait tué James quelques minutes auparavant, sans rien lui demander, et alors son Sortilège de la Mort, jeté sur Harry, ne se serait jamais retourné contre lui, son auteur. **_

_**Donc, si Severus n'avait jamais demandé à Voldemort d'épargner Lily, elle n'aurait eu aucun choix, il n'y aurait eu aucun sacrifice fait par amour. Lily serait seulement morte comme son mari, promptement suivie par son fils peu après. La boucle est bouclée. L'histoire commence avec l'amour et finit avec.**_

_**Sans Severus et sa requête – elle-même issue de son amour pour elle – il n'y aurait pas eu d'histoire du tout. C'est cela qui fait de Severus le personnage le plus important de la saga HP, juste après Harry lui-même. Il est même encore plus important que Ron, Hermione ou Albus. Je ne dis pas ça parce que Severus est mon personnage favori, mais bien à cause de la théorie exposée ci-dessus.**_

_**Un sacrifice est toujours une question de choix fait par amour, c'est en fait une conséquence et du choix et de l'amour. Sinon, ce n'est pas un sacrifice – c'est seulement se saigner aux quatre veines, au sens propre ou figuré. L'histoire des martyres, qu'ils soient religieux ou pas, est pleine d'exemples similaires. Je voulais utiliser cette notion ici, dans le contexte de mon histoire, en exposant la protection de l'amour étendu à Alan, parce que sa mère a fait un choix, qu'elle a pris une décision, certes difficile. Mais elle a fait un sacrifice, par amour. D'où le titre de ce chapitre : « Le bon choix ».**_

_**Merci de laisser des revues ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, tant sur l'histoire que sur cette théorie exposée plus haut ! Le micro est ouvert et j'aimerais tant vous lire !**_


	127. D'amour et de sang

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**127 – D'amour et de sang**

Severus et Lorena étaient restés dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant de longues minutes après le départ de Molly Weasley par la Cheminette, leur fils dans ses bras. Le Maître des Potions fit de son mieux pour réconforter sa jeune femme. Il se sentait lui aussi très malheureux. Cependant, il savait qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Ils avaient fait leur devoir en tant que parents. S'assurer que leur fils vivrait, même si eux pouvaient ne pas survivre.

La veille, Severus et Albus avait expliqué à Lorena quelle sorte de rituel aurait lieu. Le Directeur avait pensé qu'une jeune femme ignorante pouvait être un danger d'abord pou elle-même, puis pour les autres. Toute la procédure était terrifiante mais il avait confiance en sa maturité et sa capacité à comprendre.

Elle comprit en effet. Albus lui conseilla de s'appuyer totalement sur sa magie élémentale. Elle n'aurait pas sa baguette avec elle. Il lui avait aussi parlé de l'amour comme d'une protection, la plus puissante protection qui soit. Elle le savait déjà et elle se demanda pourquoi est-ce que le vieux sorcier le lui répétait. Malgré tout, elle ne lui demanda pas pourquoi il rappelait un détail qui était pour elle l'évidence même.

Severus quitterait ses appartements avant elle, car le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait ordonné de se rendre à la Cabane Hurlante deux heures avant le coucher du soleil. Drago ira prendre Lorena au coucher du soleil pour l'y amener. Albus avait fait en sorte que la magie du château permette à Drago de Transplanage avec Lorena directement des appartements de Severus. Narcissa serait déjà présente dans la Cabane Hurlante.

Lorena avait posé une seule question : "Est-ce que Nagini sera là ? La Reine Cobra du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?" Il y avait de la révérence dans sa voix lorsqu'elle mentionna le serpent.

Albus et Severus échangèrent un regard. "Oui, sûrement que ce satané serpent sera là. Il ne quitte plus la présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres ces temps-ci," avait répondu Severus. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu demandes ?"

Lorena était incapable de répondre, même si sa vie en dépendait. "C'est juste... juste une intuition." Une pause. "Severus… s'il te plaît… emporte un bezoar !"

Le Maître des Potions la regarda, la perplexité se lisant sur son visage pendant quelques secondes. Il était sur le point de balayer ses paroles quand finalement, il se ravisa. Elle avait raison – elle n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi mais son conseil était sensé. Severus n'avait jamais fait confiance à l'animal familier de son Maître. Il n'allait pas commencer à le faire maintenant.

"Je t'en prie, Severus, dis-moi que tu le feras !"

Severus lut toute l'adoration que sa jeune épouse lui portait dans ses yeux vides, l'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage. Il lui prit les mains dans les siennes pour la rassurer. "Oui, Lorena, je te promets que je le ferai. J'ajouterai un bezoar au reste des potions que je prends habituellement avec moi lorsque je vois le Seigneur des Ténèbres." Il n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter que cette fois-ci, il emporterait dans une valisette un jeu de potions prévues pour le rituel. Il glisserait un bezoar dans la poche de sa redingote.

Elle ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes, soulagée. En elle-même, elle jura d'en prendre un avec elle aussi.

"Une sage précaution certes, Severus," renchérit Albus.

* * *

Ce jour-là, Dumbledore avait revu les plans pour défendre Poudlard avec le reste de son personnel. Il avait mis au point toute l'opération, tel un général menant une armée au combat. Severus serait dans la Cabane Hurlante. Les trois autres Directeurs de Maison ne mèneraient pas les étudiants de leur maison chacun. Ils furent tous confiés un rôle. Les étudiants majeurs seraient autorisés à se battre par équipe, toutes Maisons mélangées.

Il restait la question des enfants des Mangemorts. La liste en avait été compilée par Severus – ils devaient être enfermés dans la Salle sur Demande, avec les étudiants mineurs. Mme Pince, Sybill Trelawney et Aurora Sinistra seraient chargées d'y surveiller les étudiants, qui y seraient en sécurité et sous bonne garde pour ceux suspectés d'une loyauté possible envers Voldemort. Mme Pomfresh s'assurerait que son Infirmerie serait prête à accueillir les blessés.

Minerva et Filius mèneraient chacun un groupe d'étudiants majeurs, d'habitants de Pré-au-Lard, de parents qui souhaitaient défendre leur ancienne école, et qui seraient envoyés dans diverses zones du château. Kingsley, Remus et Tonks dirigeraient chacun une équipe composée de quelques Aurors et d'autres sorciers et sorcières adultes venus de Pré-au-Lard, ainsi que des parents, envoyés eux aussi dans d'autres zones du château et des terres alentours. Dumbledore avait laissé le Ministère de la Magie se charger par eux-même de leurs propres assaillants Mangemorts – il avait une école à défendre. Il avait confiance que les Aurors qui seraient restés là-bas seraient en nombre suffisant pour défendre leur propre territoire. Il voulait que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix se battent à Poudlard.

Hagrid rassemblerait les habitants de la Forêt Interdite volontaires pour les rejoindre dans la lutte contre Voldemort – ils seraient chargés de veiller sur les terres autour du château et d'empêcher les Mangemorts de s'échapper par la Forêt Interdite. Ils auraient à se battre contre les loups-garous et/ou à les contrôler, du moins ceux qui pourraient choisir le camp de Voldemort.

Quant à Dumbledore, il avait décidé de venir affronter lui-même Voldemort, non loin de la Cabane Hurlante. Le vieux sorcier avait décrété qu'il devait vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres une bonne fois pour toutes – tout comme il l'avait fait toutes ces années auparavant avec Gellert Grindelwald.

Alastor Maugrey viendrait l'assister et terminer le travail si les choses devaient mal tourner pour le Directeur, et surtout, s'assurer que les autres occupants de la Cabane Hurlante, à savoir Severus, Lorena, Drago et Narcissa, puissent être secourus si nécessaire. Maugrey soupçonna son vieil ami de ne pouvoir être en mesure d'assurer la défaite définitive du Seigneur des Ténèbres par lui-même – il était néanmoins des plus soulagé de savoir qu'Albus Dumbledore ne serait pas seul.

Par ailleurs, Maugrey savait que Lorena y serait. Lorena, qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner à l'horrible destin que lui réservait Voldemort. Même s'il savait que Rogue serait là pour la protéger, il ne lui faisait pas tout à fait confiance. En fait, la jeune sorcière serait là toute seule, au beau milieu d'un repaire de Mangemorts, entourée par la femme d'un Mangemort, le fils d'un Mangemort, l'espion Mangemort du Seigneur des Ténèbres et bien entendu, Voldemort lui-même. Cela faisait beaucoup pour une jeune sorcière aveugle.

Bien sûr, il ignorait tout du mariage de Lorena et de Severus. Tout comme aux autres, Dumbledore lui avait raconté que la fille avait fait une fausse-couche et que son garçon était mort ensuite… Il n'avait pas été autorisé à lui rendre visite à l'Infirmerie – pour des raisons évidentes. Seuls Dumbledore, Minerva, Drago, Poppy, et la Guérisseuse sage-femme connaissaient la vérité à propos de la naissance réelle du garçon.

Alastor avait été attristé par la perte du bébé. Cependant, il pensa que c'était pour le mieux. Après tout, Rogue pouvait fort bien être touché par un maléfice… même jeté de son propre côté.

Bien évidemment, Severus et Lorena n'étaient pas au courant des rôles qu'Albus avait prévu pour Alastor Maugrey et lui-même dans la prochaine bataille. Cela devait rester un secret au cas où le Seigneur des Ténèbres utiliserait la Légilimencie sur eux deux. Bien qu'ils furent tous les deux des Occlumens très compétents, Dumbledore préféra qu'ils n'en sachent rien. Suivant toujours son habituelle tactique, le Directeur n'avait pas partagé ses nombreux secrets avec chacun des membres de l'Ordre.

Severus quitta Lorena. Ce fut la seconde séparation déchirante de la journée. Mais Lorena savait qu'elle devait se montrer courageuse. Elle embrassa son mari une dernière fois, lui donnant le médaillon des Rogue qui l'avait protégé tant de fois déjà. Severus voulut le refuser, arguant que le bijou la protègerait elle à la place, qu'il avait son amour pour le protéger et que c'était là bien suffisant. Mais elle insista tellement, elle était déjà tellement bouleversée, qu'il céda. Il ne souhaitait pas amplifier son angoisse.

A bien y songer, n'importe quel réconfort supplémentaire était le bienvenu. Severus aurait à revenir dans un lieu qui lui avait laissé de forts mauvais souvenirs. Même après toutes ces années, la Cabane Hurlante était toujours le lieu symbolique d'une de ses pires frayeurs. Il n'avait alors que 13 ans lorsque Sirius Black l'y avait entraîné afin qu'il puisse satisfaire sa curiosité à propos de Remus Lupin. Sauf que ce qui avait commencé comme une mauvaise plaisanterie, avait failli se terminer en tragédie. Remus était dans la Cabane – sous sa forme de loup-garou. Severus n'avait dû la vie qu'à l'intervention de dernière minute de James Potter – son autre tourmenteur. Ce qui n'avait pas amélioré les relations entre Severus et les Maraudeurs.

Et à présent, il devait revenir à _cet_ endroit, ce qui raviverait des souvenirs vieux d'une vingtaine d'années, mais qui était toujours resté très vif dans sa tête. Pour un sacrifice. Peut-être qu'il était destiné à mourir dans cet endroit après tout, d'une manière ou d'une autre… Il avait un mauvais pressentiment envers le bâtiment. En plus ou moins vingt ans, il n'y était jamais revenu.

Drago était déjà arrivé. Severus confia sa femme au jeune sorcier, en lui ordonnant de prendre vraiment bien soin d'elle, quoi qu'il arrive. Il y avait quelque chose de sinistre dans ses paroles, que le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de trouver perturbant. Il hocha la tête.

Severus Transplana vers la Cabane Hurlante – et vers son destin.

* * *

Lorena et Drago devaient partir plus tard, juste avant le coucher du soleil. Ils étaient tus les deux nerveux et ils restèrent silencieux, assis sur le sofa, serrés l'un contre l'autre comme frère et sœur. Lorena pouvait sentir qu'il était effrayé, autant qu'elle l'était. Lorsque Drago demanda où se trouvait son filleul, Lorena lui expliqua qu'on lui avait interdit de révéler ce détail, même à lui. Il n'insista pas, comprenant que cette mesure avait été prise pour protéger le nouveau-né. Il était lui-même un bon Occlumens mais ils ne pouvaient pas non plus prendre le risque que le Seigneur des Ténèbres utilise la Légilimencie sur lui.

"Drago, c'est seulement un intuition mais est-ce que tu pourrais nous prendre trois bezoars ?"

"Pourquoi faire ? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu suspectes ?"

"Le serpent du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Nagini, sera là. S'il te plaît, apporte-moi trois de ces pierres."

Le jeune homme estima que cette précaution était sensée. "Très bien. Je crois savoir où ils se trouvent dans son bureau. Je reviens de suite."

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec trois petites pierres. Lorena lui en donna une, qu'il glissa rapidement dans une poche.

Suivant toujours une puissante intuition, elle se leva du sofa et alla dans sa chambre. Là, elle ouvrit sa malle et en sortit une baguette. La baguette de sa grand-mère. La baguette d'amarante qui possédait de puissantes qualités de guérison. Elle glissa le bezoar sous l'élastique ceinturant sa petite culotte, sur sa hanche. Elle enleva aussi ses vêtements pour ne garder que sa longue chemise blanche de dessous. Elle enfila sa robe d'école par dessus. Dans la poche intérieure, elle rangea le troisième bezoar. Elle revint au salon, où Drago l'attendait.

"Drago, s'il te plaît, fais-moi une faveur. Prends-les avec toi." Elle lui tendit les deux baguettes qu'elle tenait à la main.

"C'est à qui, ces baguettes ?"

"La noire, en ébène, c'est la mienne. L'autre…" Elle ne savait pas que Drago connaissait déjà la vérité sur sa famille. Elle décida de lui raconter une petite histoire. "L'autre, c'est aussi la mienne. C'est une baguette conçue pour soigner. J'ai toujours voulu devenir une Guérisseuse moi-même, tu sais. C'est en bois d'amarante – une baguette de guérison très puissante." Elle la lui tendit. "Tu n'es pas supposé m'emmener à la Cabane Hurlante alors que je porte ma baguette avec moi. Tu impressionneras le Seigneur des Ténèbres si tu lui dis que tu m'as Désarmée d'abord. Prends-les avec toi, nous pourrions en avoir besoin. S'il te plaît."

Drago la regarda avec attention. Il savait qu'elle venait de raconter une petite histoire. _Elle ne sait pas que je suis au courant pour sa famille ! Je ne serais pas surpris que cette baguette d'amarante ait appartenu à sa grand-mère ou à un autre de ses ancêtres. Peut-être à cette arrière-grand-mère Malefoy ?_

"Pas de problème," dit-il tout en glissant les deux baguettes dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Il aurait sa propre baguette d'aubépine en main de toutes façons.

Puis le moment de partir arriva. "Tu es prête ?" lui demanda-t-elle gentiment. Elle hocha la tête et prit une profonde inspiration.

"Bonne chance, Drago."

"Oui, bonne chance à toi, Lorena," dit-il tout en la serrant tout contre lui. "Bonne chance à nous tous." Puis il jeta le sort de Transplanage sur eux deux et ils disparurent – vers leur destin.

* * *

Ils Transplanèrent à environ une centaine de mètres de la Cabane Hurlante. Lorena pouvait sentir les fleurs et l'herbe autour. Ses pieds dans leurs chaussures pouvaient sentir le sol dur de la piste qui menait à la Cabane. La journée avait été ensoleillée et il une douce sensation de printemps lui envahit l'âme. Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher.

_Quelle belle journée aujourd'hui pour mourir…_

"Je suppose que nous ne sommes pas très loin de la Cabane," murmura-t-elle.

"Non, en effet." Elle pouvait entendre dans sa voix que Drago ne se sentait pas mieux qu'elle à cet instant.

"Je suggère que tu m'attaches, Drago."

"Oui, tu as raison." Il tourna le dos à la Cabane, afin que nul ne puisse les voir de là-bas. Il avait l'étrange sentiment qu'ils étaient observés. "J'ai l'impression qu'on nous observe."

"Tu as probablement raison. Drago, fais confiance à tes instincts, à ton intuition."

Il se demanda pourquoi elle lui disait cela. Pourtant, il savait qu'elle pouvait percevoir des choses que des gens parfaitement voyants ne pouvaient pas. "Oui, Sang-de-Bourbe."

L'insulte la fit sourire faiblement. "A la bonne heure," dit-elle tout en levant ses poignets devant elle pour qu'il puisse les attacher. Il lui lia les poignets avec des liens magiques et lui prit le bras pour la traîner vers la Cabane Hurlante.

Elle pouvait sentir son anxiété. "Ferme ton esprit avec l'Occlumencie, Drago. Je ne devrais pas pouvoir ressentir quoi que ce soit provenant de toi. Si je peux le faire, alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut le faire aussi."

Elle espéra qu'il ne compromettrait pas toute l'opération en craquant nerveusement. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Bien qu'elle devait reconnaître que c'était là une situation particulièrement stressante. Elle eut une dernière pensée pour Severus qui avait enduré cela pendant de nombreuses années. La compassion pour lui monta en elle – qu'elle bannit vers les recoins les plus lointains de son esprit.

"Oui, Sang-de-Bourbe. T'en as pas marre d'avoir tout le temps raison ?"

"Juste un moyen de t'encourager et te souhaiter bonne chance. Une dernière chose, Drago, concentre-toi sur ton sens de l'amitié et ta loyauté envers ceux que tu aimes. Pour ton propre bien."

Il ne dit rien, perplexe en entendant ses paroles. Il se contenta de lui serrer le bras. Puis elle ne perçut plus rien de lui. Il avait fermé son esprit avec l'Occlumencie et elle en fut soulagée. Oui, il suivrait ses conseils. Après tout, ses conseils ne lui avaient jamais fait défaut.

* * *

Dans la Cabane, à l'étage, Voldemort ne tenait pas en place, il remuait constamment sa baguette entres ses longs doigts effilés. "J'espère, Narcissa, que ton fils sera à l'heure ! Et avec la Sang-de-Bourbe !" dit-il nerveusement. "Il a tout intérêt !"

La femme blonde garda les yeux baissés. "Il le sera, mon Seigneur. Les Malefoy n'ont qu'une parole." _Les __Malefoy sont solidaires les uns des autres._ Sa voix était dénuée de toute émotion. Elle n'était pas une aussi bonne Occlumens que sa sœur, mais des années passées en compagnie du Seigneur des Ténèbres et des Mangemorts, l'avaient rendue méfiante et finalement avaient amélioré son Occlumencie. Elle savait que cela payer que d'être attentive. Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre, cherchant du regard son fils qui devait se trouver quelque part sur la piste entre la Cabane et Pré-au-Lard. Le soleil était en train de se coucher, ce qui rendait le repérage de son fils et de la jeune fille encore plus difficile.

Narcissa pouvait aussi entendre Severus derrière, qui préparait les affaires nécessaires pour le rituel. Elle s'était d'emblée sentie soulagée de le voir là. Elle savait qu'avec Severus dans les parages, l'espoir de sortir de cette folie en vie, sinon indemne, n'était toujours pas perdu. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un regard ou un mot, sauf pour se saluer de manière neutre et formelle. Il se comporta comme d'habitude lorsqu'il était en présence de son Maître, en mode Mangemort total.

Nagini, le familier du Seigneur des Ténèbres, était lové près de l'âtre où un feu agréable était en train de flamber. Narcissa ne l'aimait pas et elle se tenait à bonne distance du serpent géant par précaution. Plus elle s'en trouvait loin, le mieux c'était, à son avis.

Nagini n'était pourtant pas la créature la plus insupportable qui se trouvait actuellement dans la Cabane, toujours selon l'avis de Narcissa. La sorcière avait remarqué aussi la présence de Queudver. Comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait tolérer cette vermine, traitre à ses amis, sorcier médiocre, sale et à la face de rat, voilà qui la dépassait totalement. Sûrement qu'il était utile au Seigneur des Ténèbres. _Nous lui sommes tous utiles. Nous ne sont que des pions dans son jeu contre Dumbledore, pour prendre le pouvoir et le garder. Nous ne sommes que ses instruments. _Elle ne faisait pas confiance à la plupart des Mangemorts, et encore moins à Queudver, alias Peter Pettigrow. Non pas parce qu'il avait été un Gryffondor. Mais seulement parce qu'il avait trahi ses meilleurs amis, les Potters, ce qui provoqua leur mort certaine. Les parents et leur fils – un gamin qui aurait eu l'âge de Drago maintenant – avaient été tués par Voldemort lui-même au cours d'un raid sur leur maison, d'après une indication fournie par Queudver. Les Potters en avaient fait leur Gardien du Secret – pour leur plus grand malheur. Toutes ces années après, cet événement la révoltait toujours.

Elle pensa à son fils. Son fils unique et bien-aimé. Il était lui aussi un pion, un instrument. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et continua sa veille silencieuse à la fenêtre. Puis elle repéra quelque chose de pâle qui se déplaçait le long du chemin. Deux personnes marchaient vers la Cabane. Elle attendit une minute ou deux minutes de plus, pour s'assurer que c'étaient bien là Drago et Lorena. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était nerveux, inutile de le décevoir et d'endurer sa fureur. Elle observa l'extérieur à nouveau avec attention. Ses lèvres tremblèrent un peu lorsqu'elle reconnut les cheveux blonds de son fils.

Elle inspira profondément et se tourna vers Voldemort. Elle s'inclina devant lui, ses yeux évitant de rencontrer les siens. "Mon Seigneur, mon fils arrive. Il est avec la fille."

"Bien, Narcissa. Il aurait été dommage d'abîmer ce joli visage qui est le tien, si ton fils n'avait pas tenu parole, en tant que Malefoy," railla-t-il.

Narcissa se garda de réagir. Elle resta maîtresse d'elle-même, immobile, les yeux toujours baissés. Elle espéra seulement qu'il n'abîmerait pas le visage de son fils.

"Va les voir en bas," ordonna-t-il. "Conduis-les ici, à moi."

Elle s'inclina encore une fois et descendit les escaliers pour aller à la rencontre de son fils et de Lorena. Elle posa une main sur la joue de son garçon dans un geste tendre. Drago accueillit le geste de sa mère comme un réconfort. Puis elle se tourna vers Lorena. La fille était calme.

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est en haut, à l'étage. Faites gaffe, il est très nerveux," avertit-elle les deux jeunes gens dans un souffle.

Elle tourna les talons vers le bâtiment sans ajouter un mot. Drago traîna Lorena un peu brutalement – cela faisait partie de son rôle. Lorena ne dit rien et obtempéra. Ils entrèrent dans la grande pièce à l'étage. L'endroit était nu, aucun meuble, sauf une table, très vraisemblablement invoquée car elle paraissait en bon état, comparée au reste de la pièce. Le parquet était usé. Des rideaux en lambeaux pendaient autour des fenêtres. Certaines d'entre elles avaient des carreaux cassés. L'endroit tout entier donnait une profonde impression de tristesse, d'abandon et de négligence.

Bien sûr, Lorena ne pourrait rien voir de tout cela. Elle entendit un feu brûler dans l'âtre. Quelqu'un travaillait non loin. Des pas s'approchaient d'elle. Elle sentit que Drago la tirait pour qu'elle se mette à genoux, et qu'il s'inclinait lui-même.

"Mon Seigneur…" commença-t-il, tout en la poussant plus vers le sol.

Lorena se retrouva finalement à tomber à genoux. _Il_ était là. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle pouvait percevoir sa présence menaçante. Elle ferma son esprit de manière étanche, avec l'Occlumencie.

"Bien, bien, jeune Drago…" siffla l'homme. "Tu as bien travaillé. Tu seras récompensé. Lorsque ce soir, la victoire nous sera acquise, tu recevras la Marque des Ténèbres."

"Oui, mon Seigneur," répondit le garçon dans un murmure. Mais comment pourrait-il faire pour se sortir d'un tel mauvaise passe ? Pendant une seconde ou deux, Drago haït son père qui les avait embarqués, lui et sa mère, dans ce pétrin.

"Tu l'as attachée, Drago. Bien vu. Cependant, en ma présence, elle n'en aura plus besoin désormais." Sa main se déplaça dans un élégant mouvement du poignet. Les liens magiques autour des poignets de la jeune sorcière disparurent.

Lorena se sentit tirée par les bras. C'était le même contact, froid. Ses doigts étaient froids, malgré l'agréable température de la pièce. Elle réprima sa répugnance et sa peur aussi bien qu'elle le put.

"Tu te souviens de moi, Sang-de-Bourbe, à Halloween," lui parla-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle garda son sang-froid. "Oui, mon Seigneur."

"Dommage que tu aies perdu cet enfant. Severus m'a informé que tu avais fait une fausse-couche suite à une chute."

"Oui, mon Seigneur." Lorena savait qu'il était inutile de s'excuser. Elle garda les yeux baisser.

"Regarde-moi," lui ordonna-t-il doucement mais fermement.

Elle obtempéra. Elle sentit son intrusion dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas voir des images mais il avait la claire sensation de sa chute, le son de terreur qui avait échappé ses lèvres, ses gémissements de douleur. Il sortit de son esprit. "Heureusement pour moi, Sang-de-Bourbe, Severus ici a trouvé un moyen pour moi d'obtenir tes pouvoirs. Ce soir, c'est Beltaine !" rugit-il soudainement, à la grande frayeur de Lorena. "A ce moment-là, je serai le sorcier le plus puissant et le Maître de vous tous, tandis que toi, Sang-de-Bourbe…" Il revint à un ton plus doux, presque un murmure. "Toi… tu seras morte."

Cette dernière phrase aurait dû effrayer Lorena. Elle demeura impavide, ses yeux gris pâle et vides fixant un point dans le vide devant elle. Le sourire de Voldemort s'effaça de son visage, quand il vit qu'elle ne semblait pas terrorisée.

"Narcissa !" cria-t-il. "Prépare-la pour le rituel. Assure-toi qu'elle n'a pas d'arme ni de baguette sur elle ! Severus ! Que tout soit prêt de ton côté ! Le soleil est couché. Nous commençons maintenant !"

"Oui, Maître," répondit Severus d'une voix neutre.

Un sifflement se fit entendre. Lorena comprit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était en train de dire quelque chose à son serpent en Fourchelang : _"Réveille-toi !"_

Lorena sentit que Narcissa lui prenait le bras pour la mener dans une autre pièce adjacente. "Prenez ma robe d'école avec vous, Mme Malefoy. Vous le constatez, je ne porte rien d'autre que mes chaussures, mes sous-vêtements et ma chemise." Une fois qu'elle fût certaine qu'elles étaient toutes les deux seules : "Il y a un bezoar dans la poche intérieure, Mme Malefoy. Pour vous," dit-elle à voix basse. Narcissa vérifia la poche, sa main reconnut la pierre.

"Merci," fit Narcissa hâtivement – elle enfila la robe par dessus ses propres vêtements, afin que ses mains puissent rester libres. "Laissez-moi vous attacher les cheveux !" Elle invoqua quelque chose pour attacher la crinière de boucles noires de Lorena, pour la rendre plus pratique. "Laissez-moi faire," dit-elle d'un ton réconfortant. Lorena pouvait percevoir par leur contact physique que la mère de Drago était bien plus que nerveuse, malgré ses efforts pour bien le cacher. Elle pouvait aussi l'entendre dans sa voix.

"Mme Malefoy… concentrez-vous sur votre amour maternel," murmura Lorena de manière énigmatique.

"Quoi ?"

"Concentrez-vous sur votre amour en tant que mère."

Pendant une seconde ou deux, Narcissa observa la fille, un air perplexe sur le visage. Puis elle retrouva une expression neutre. Elle ne dit rien mais lui serra le bras en signe d'accord.

"Est-ce qu'elle est prête ?" beugla la voix de Voldemort.

"Nous devons y aller," murmura Narcissa à Lorena. "Oui, mon Seigneur." Elle regarda la jeune sorcière encore une fois. "Maintenant, venez vite ou bien le Seigneur des Ténèbres aura des soupçons," murmura-t-elle. Sur ces mots, elle traîna Lorena pour revenir dans la pièce principale.

Le corps de Lorena rencontra bientôt un objet qui ressemblait à une table.

"Fais-la monter dessus !" ordonna la voix de Voldemort.

Narcissa l'aida à s'asseoir et à se coucher sur la table. Puis Lorena sentit d'autres mains la toucher. Des mains qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. Les mains de Severus. Une sensation de sérénité envahit son âme. L'homme qu'elle aimait était là.

"Tu peux commencer, Severus."

"Oui, Maître," vint la réponse neutre.

Lorena entendit un bruit de métal. Severus lui avait expliqué ce qu'il se passerait ensuite. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de l'anxiété quant à la douleur à venir. Mais avec Severus à ses côtés, elle y arriverait. Elle se rappela les douleurs qu'elle avait subies en accouchant – cela ne pouvait pas être pire.

"Comme je ne veux pas que la magie interfère avec le rituel, je n'aurai pas recours à des liens magiques sur toi, Sang-de-Bourbe. Narcissa ! Drago ! Tenez-la !"

Lorena entendit des bruits de pas. Elle sentit qu'on lui attrapait les chevilles avec fermeté. Drago, d'après le toucher. Puis une autre personne la saisit par les épaules. Narcissa – les mains étaient douces et féminines. Elle sentit aussi que Severus lui déchirait la manche droite de sa chemise, lui dénudant le bras jusqu'à l'épaule et le laissant pendre dans le vide.

Ensuite, elle sentit qu'il lui ouvrait la bouche et lui verser un liquide dans la gorge. _« Quelque chose pour t'aider à supporter la douleur, »_ l'entendit-elle dire dans sa tête, alors qu'ils étaient en contact physique. Il était tellement prévenant. Elle ne pouvait rien lui dire mais elle lui envoya une puissante vague d'amour.

"C'est quoi, ce que tu lui donnes, Severus ?" demanda Voldemort.

"Une potion pour lui fluidifier le sang, Maître. Cela devrait aider à accélérer le processus au cours du rituel."

Voldemort hocha la tête en signe d'accord. "Je constate que tu as pensé à tout, Severus."

"Je suis là pour vous servir, Maître, au mieux de mes capacités," répondit humblement le Maître des Potions. Severus vérifia une dernière fois que tout était en ordre. "Elle est prête, Maître."

"Excellent. Tu peux y aller." On pouvait entendre la joie dans sa voix.

Severus prit une dague en argent qu'il utilisait pour couper et émincer les ingrédients de potion.

_« N'hésite pas, Severus, »_ entendit le Maître des Potions dans sa tête lorsqu'il lui saisit le bras. Sa détermination le surprit, encore bien plus que d'entendre ses paroles dans son esprit.

Lorena ferma les yeux et se prépara à la prochaine douleur.

Il lui plongea la dague dans le bras, puis traça une déchirure tout le long du membre. Lorena se mordit les lèvres pour étouffer ses cris. Elle ferma les yeux serrés pour empêcher les larmes de s'en échapper. Malgré la potion anti-douleur, cela lui faisait atrocement mal. Seul un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge cependant. Puis la douleur se dissipa, la potion entrant enfin en action. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait entendre, c'étaient les gouttes de son propre sang qui tombaient dans un calice placé adéquatement sous son bras ballant.

_**

* * *

**_

Ça devient sérieux, là… Mais quelle sorte de rituel de sang le Seigneur des Ténèbres est sur le point d'accomplir sur Lorena ? Comment Drago, Narcissa et bien sûr Severus vont-ils réagir ?

_**Ah, et puis j'ai fait entrer l'immonde Queudver dans l'histoire – fallait bien, j'avais besoin d'une minable vermine pour la suite.**_

_**Ce n'est là que le tout début de l'action… alors restez bien branchés sur cette chaîne. Et laissez des revues, okay ? Vous ne voudriez pas que je vous laisse comme ça, en plan au beau milieu de l'action, non ?**_

_**Les muses ont faim et j'ai besoin d'encouragement pour poursuivre la suite de la traduction...**_

_**

* * *

**_

En réponse à SEVY, à qui je ne peux répondre car c'est une revue anonyme : Merci pour ta revue et ta fidélité à l'histoire ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir ! Concernant ton avis sur le Chapitre 125, la naissance d'Alan, pas de problème, tu as droit à ton opinion. En fait, ça m'a fait réfléchir : Aurais-je eu des arrières-pensées comiques à vouloir impliquer Severus ainsi ? Surtout lorsque la Guérisseuse lui parle de venir rejoindre son équipe ! En fait, je voulais montrer combien Severus s'implique dans sa nouvelle petite famille, ce qui montre aussi son évolution personnelle vis-à-vis de Lorena, de leur enfant, mais aussi de lui-même. Il me semblait important qu'il assiste à cette naissance par lui-même pour pouvoir encore évoluer un peu plus, notamment au niveau de sa relation avec son propre père, et pour lui-même en tant que papa – sujet qui le taraude et pour lequel il a besoin d'être rassuré. Il a besoin de se prouver à lui-même qu'il n'est pas comme son père et n'agira pas comme lui non plus à l'avenir. Merci en tout cas, d'avoir laissé ton avis, ainsi que tes gentilles paroles sur la qualité d'écriture, c'est un retour essentiel.


	128. Jamais sans ma fille

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**128 – Jamais sans ma fille**

Molly Weasley ne s'était pas rendue immédiatement au quartier général de l'Ordre. Elle avait prit la Cheminette pour d'abord rejoindre le Terrier, chez elle. Elle avait une fille à emmener avec elle aussi, en plus d'emporter quelques affaires pour eux trois et sécuriser sa maison.

Ginny l'attendait calmement près de l'âtre. Deux sacs étaient rangés à côtés d'elle. Molly jeta un coup d'œil à la grande horloge de la cuisine. Les aiguilles correspondant à Percy, Fred et George montraient qu'ils étaient à l'école. C'était là où ils étaient supposés être de toutes façons. Les aiguilles d'Arthur, Bill et Charlie montraient qu'ils étaient en déplacement. La sienne et celle de Ginny indiquaient qu'elles étaient à la maison.

Molly soupira. Elle espéra qu'elle reviendrait vite chez elle, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Cela signifierait la victoire, et la victoire signifierait un retour à la normalité – même si elle était bien consciente que les choses ne seraient plus jamais comme avant. La guerre n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Ils y aurait des morts.

Elle espéra seulement que sa famille serait épargnée. A bien y songer, elle se serait pas au Terrier pour regarder l'horloge. Elle aurait la chance de se trouver dans la maison de Sirius. Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'affirmer si des Mangemorts prévoyaient d'attaquer le Terrier ces temps-ci. Ils trouveraient de toutes façons une demeure vidée de ses occupants.

"Allons, Ginny, tu es prête ? Oui ? Bien. Prends un sac avec toi." Elle jeta une poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre et poussa sa fille dedans tout en criant la destination. Elle rajusta le sac d'Alan sur son épaule, s'assura que le bébé était bien calé dans ses bras, jeta une autre poignée de poudre de Cheminette, prit l'autre sac et entra dans l'âtre.

Molly Weasley était une maman polyvalente. Elle y était habituée, avec les six enfants qu'elle avait élevés.

* * *

Elle arriva au 12 Square 12 Grimmaurd. Ginny, Sirius et George Nottingham étaient là, à l'attendre dans le salon. Sirius l'aida avec les deux sacs qu'elle portait. Il était sur le point de la prendre dans ses bras lorsqu'il remarqua le paquet qu'elle tenait.

"Molly, ne me dis pas que tu cachais celui-là ?" fit-il d'un ton taquin.

Elle pressa les lèvres dans une moue réprobatrice et envisagea même de lui taper gentiment sur la tête pour sa plaisanterie. "Sirius Black !" Elle soupira. "Non, celui-ci n'est pas à moi. Il appartient à…" Elle regarda George. "A votre fille Lorena, George. Je vous présente Alan. Votre petit-fils."

Elle fit un pas vers lui pour lui montrer le garçon. Soudain, elle réalisa que dès qu'ils verraient le bébé, il se pourrait qu'il n'y ait plus de doute quant à l'identité de son père. C'était là un risque à courir, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement, c'était trop tard. De toutes façons, elle ne savait rien et s'en tiendrait à cette version.

George prit le bébé dans ses bras. Il fut ému de voir l'enfant. "Il a les cheveux de Lorena. Quoi que je dirais que les yeux bleu foncé, ça n'est pas dans notre famille." Il caressa la petite joue de l'enfant. En entendant cette remarque, Molly se mordit la langue pour éviter de lui dire que le bébé aurait finalement les yeux sombres.

Sirius s'approcha pour regarder le nourrisson. Il connaissait la vérité. Il savait de qui venaient ces yeux bleu foncé. _Bon, c'est bien l'enfant de Snivellus._ Il devait admettre que le bébé était mignon. _Grâce à sa mère. S'il fallait compter sur Rogue pour la beauté ou le charme…_

"Au fait, où est Lorena ?" demanda George.

C'était là la vraie question que Molly redoutait le plus. Elle pouvait balayer n'importe quelle interrogation à propos du père de l'enfant par une attitude d'ignorance absolue. Mais cette question-là, c'était une toute autre affaire.

"Elle a dû rester à Poudlard." Molly sut tout de suite qu'elle n'était pas aussi convaincante qu'elle aurait aimé l'être. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à mentir en fait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Le jour laissait lentement place à l'obscurité.

"Lorena est à Poudlard et vous avez amené son enfant ici ?" Il fronça les sourcils. "Il y a ici quelque chose qui m'échappe."

Molly jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius. "Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait quelques dernières affaires à résoudre là-bas avant. Elle ne pouvait pas garder un œil sur son fils en même temps alors j'ai accepté à l'aider…" Elle sourit, un air de compréhension sur le visage.

Heureusement pour elle, Alan commença à geindre. Elle prit le bébé des bras de George. "Il a faim. Redonnez-le moi. Ginny, prends le sac d'Alan ici et vient avec moi à la cuisine. Je vais aussi préparer le dîner." Elle passa rapidement devant les deux hommes, sa fille sur les talons.

George et Sirius échangèrent un regard qui en disait long.

"Il se passe quelque chose avec ma fille, Sirius."

L'autre sorcier demeura silencieux. Puis George comprit. "Quel jour nous sommes aujourd'hui ?"

Sirius fut surpris. Il comprit tout de suite ce que son ami avait en tête. "Euh…"

George n'attendit pas sa réponse. Il sortit en coup de vent du salon et entra dans la salle de réunion, une salle où il n'allait jamais. La salle où l'Ordre tenait ses réunion – auxquelles il n'était pas convié. Un calendrier était accroché à un mur, à côté d'un tableau noir. Un tableau noir où étaient affichés divers noms, répartis en ce qui paraissait être des équipes.

George s'approcha. Il avait lu les noms sur le tableau et découvrit celui de sa fille. Avec trois autres noms. Sous un autre, qui désignait manifestement un lieu.

Cabane Hurlante : Severus Rogue. Lorena Nottingham. Narcissa Malefoy. Drago Malefoy.

Un mauvais pressentiment commença à lui submerger le cœur. _C'est ça, les diverses affaires à résoudre ?_ Ses yeux se posèrent sur le calendrier, à la recherche de la date du jour. 30 Avril. Un nom était écrit à côté, aussi en rouge. Veille de Beltaine. _Ce soir_.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où est ma fille ? Et d'ailleurs, c'est quoi cet endroit appelé la Cabane Hurlante ?_ Bien sûr, il n'avait aucune idée que la Cabane Hurlante était située non loin de Poudlard. Le nom lui-même n'était pas très engageant non plus.

Il voulait sortir de la salle pour obtenir des réponses. Sirius se tenait à l'entrée, à l'observer. Le sorcier plus jeune pouvait lire l'anxiété sur le visage de son ami.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où est ma fille ?" répéta-t-il ses questions, cette fois à voix haute. Sirius resta muet mais il se rapprocha de lui. "C'est quoi cette Cabane Hurlante ? Qu'est-ce qu'il est supposé se passer à… Beltaine ? Ce soir ? Je suis sûr que Dumbledore n'y a pas prévu un pique-nique à minuit pour regarder les étoiles !"

Sirius soupira. "Nous avions espéré que tu ne trouverais pas ce dont il s'agit." Contrairement à Molly, il savait mentir. Sauf que cette fois, il n'avait pas envie de mentir.

George prit un air menaçant – pas si différemment de Severus. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?"

Le courage Gryffondor de Sirius entra en action. Il savait qu'il devait dire la vérité. "Ce soir… verra probablement la défaite de Voldemort. Une bataille est prévue à Poudlard, une autre au Ministère de la Magie. Ton petit-fils a été amené ici pour sa sécurité, loin de l'école."

"Tu es en train de me dire que Poudlard n'est plus un endroit sûr ? Dumbledore m'avait juré que ce soit ici ou là-bas, il n'y avait pas d'endroits plus sûrs pour Lorena et moi !"

Sirius était assez d'accord. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas dire à son ami que le Directeur avait une nette tendance à manipuler son entourage... Ce qui ne manquerait pas de saper la confiance que George avait en Albus. "Poudlard est toujours un endroit sûr. C'est juste qu'il représente un intérêt puissant. Dans notre monde, Poudlard et le Ministère sont les deux lieux de pouvoir. Je ne sais pas comment c'est dans le monde moldu, mais les enseignants sont très importants. Pour enseigner le pouvoir, il faut en faire la démonstration et le maîtriser. De plus… contrôler la jeunesse revient à contrôler une communauté, avoir du levier sur les familles, former l'avenir."

C'était certes logique. "Ouais, rien de nouveau sous le soleil, en ce qui concerne contrôler les gens," ricana George. "Mais pourquoi est-ce que Lorena n'a pas été amenée ici, avec son fils, si cette maison ici est le l'endroit le plus sûr qui soit ?"

Cette question était un piège. Un piège logique. Sirius opta pour une réponse franche – bien qu'il aurait aimé qu'Albus soit à ses côtés pour expliquer les choses. A présent, le Directeur avait d'autres chats à fouetter, bien plus urgentes…

"Ils ont besoin d'elle et de ses pouvoirs pour attirer Voldemort dans un piège, au cours d'un rituel qu'il a l'intention d'accomplir là-bas." Sirius n'avait pas voulu dire la vérité aussi brutalement mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas tourner autour du pot indéfiniment.

"Un piège ? Tu veux dire que ma fille est utilisée pour piéger un fou dangereux ?"

C'était posé brutalement mais néanmoins très vrai. Sirius pouvait sentir la colère monter en George. Mais Sirius n'était pas un Gryffondor pour rien. "Oui."

Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux de George. Il attrapa Sirius par le revers de sa veste. "Pourquoi est-ce tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne m'a rien dit ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as caché la vérité ? Je croyais que tu étais _mon ami_ ! Tu m'as trahi !"

"Non, George, je suis ton ami ! Dumbledore nous avait demandé de ne rien te dire de crainte que tu puisses…"

"De crainte que je puisse quoi ?"

"Réagir de la façon que tu le fais maintenant ! Ai-je besoin de te rappeler que tu as besoin toi aussi de protection ?"

"C'est ma fille qui a besoin de protection et pourtant, c'est elle qui a été envoyée dans les griffes d'un psychopathe ! Peut-être qu'elle y est déjà, en cet instant même ! Je n'ai pas besoin de cette sorte de protection ! J'ai besoin d'être avec elle ! C'est elle qui a besoin de protection ! Ce n'est qu'une enfant ! Ma petite fille !"

Ils s'échangèrent un regard mauvais. Sirius pouvait cependant comprendre sa colère. Il aurait ressenti exactement la même.

"Et c'est quoi, cette Cabane Hurlante ? Qu'est-ce qui est supposé s'y passer ?" demanda George.

"Relâche-moi et je te le dirai. Je te dirai tout."

George s'exécuta et les deux hommes s'assirent à la table de réunion. Sirius lui expliqua ce qu'était la Cabane Hurlante, pourquoi on l'appelait ainsi, où elle était située, à quoi elle servait lorsqu'il était lui-même un étudiant de Poudlard. "Remus pourrait te confirmer tout ça – c'était lui le loup-garou qui utilisait la Cabane pendant la pleine lune pour son petit problème de fourrure."

"Sauf que Remus est déjà sur place à Poudlard. Ce n'est pas moi qui irais là-bas lui demander de me confirmer ton histoire," dit George avec ironie. "C'est bon, je te crois."

"Ecoute, George, je suis ton ami." Il soupira. "Voici ce que je suggère : Et si toi et moi, on y allait, à Poudlard ? J'en ai aussi marre d'être enfermé ici, alors que les autres vont avoir droit de participer à l'action."

"Poudlard est en Ecosse et nous sommes à Londres, Sirius ! Comment on y va ?"

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à la porte. Il prit un ton conspirateur, s'exprimant à voix basse. "Nous pourrions utiliser le Réseau des Cheminettes. Mais au lieu d'arriver à Poudlard, nous pourrions arriver à Pré-au-Lard, le village magique voisin. C'est même encore plus près de la Cabane que le château."

"Ce qui suppose que tu disposes d'une cheminée où nous pourrions atterrir."

Sirius réfléchit pendant quelques secondes. "Je connais une cheminée qui pourrait nous accueillir. Elle est située dans un pub qui se trouve dans une contre-allée de Pré-au-Lard. Ça s'appelle la « Tête du Sanglier ». Je connais le gérant."

"Excellent ! Allons-y alors !"

"Non."

"Non ?"

"Pas encore." Sirius regarda à nouveau furtivement. "Le rituel ne devrait pas commencer avant deux bonnes heures. De plus, il nous faut sortir d'ici sans alerter Molly. Sinon, crois-moi, elle sera la première à se précipiter chez Dumbledore pour tout lui raconter. Le Directeur aura alors notre peau." _Surtout la mienne car je n'étais pas supposé dire quoi que ce soit à George à propos de sa fille et de ce qui est censé se passer ce soir…_

George regarda Sirius. Le jeune sorcier ressemblait à un gosse en train de préparer son prochain coup fumant. Il l'imagina être du genre à plutôt enfreindre le règlement, quand il devait être à Poudlard. Bon, il était lui-même un peu comme ça aussi, avec tous ses démêlés passés avec la justice. Il était en bonne compagnie.

Sirius poursuivit. "Nous avons besoin de rester ici, comme si nous étions totalement ignorants des événements. Nous dînerons d'abord avec Molly. Ça nous fera pas de mal d'avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac non plus si la nuit promet d'être longue. Puis on pourra toujours lui dire que nous allons nous coucher car nous sommes fatigués. Elle ne soupçonnera rien d'inhabituel et après ça, nous n'aurons plus qu'à revenir discrètement dans le salon et à sortir par la Cheminette."

"Ça me paraît être en effet un bon plan."

"Alors, c'est d'accord ?"

"Oui, bien sûr que c'est d'accord !"

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, un sourire complice sur les lèvres. "Souviens-toi, George, nous devons faire comme d'habitude. Profite bien de ton repas, de ton petit-fils, et dans deux heures de temps, ce sera la liberté pour nous deux !"

Présenté ainsi, le programme de la soirée semblait des plus attrayants. Ça ressemblait plus à faire le mur pour une escapade de nuit – et non pas à aller combattre le plus dangereux Mage Noir de l'époque.

"En parlant de mon petit-fils, je me demande vraiment qui est l'homme derrière sa conception," demanda George.

Sirius resta silencieux. Il savait qui était le père. Il avait vu Severus et Lorena parler du bébé et s'embrasser. Mais il s'était juré en lui-même de ne rien dire. "Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de chercher à le savoir. Concentrons-nous sur la bataille à venir. Tu trouveras plus tard. N'oublie pas que Voldemort est un individu de la pire espèce. Toute cette histoire ne sera pas une partie de plaisir."

"Je m'en moque. Je veux récupérer ma fille, vivante et indemne." George eut un air féroce de détermination que Sirius trouva très Gryffondor.

"A la bonne heure. Ne t'en fais pas. Nous la retrouverons."

_**

* * *

**_

Maman polyvalente… Comme ce qualificatif va bien à Molly Weasley. Bien entendu, je rappelle qu'il n'y a pas de Ron dans cette histoire, donc Molly n'a que six enfants, avec Ginny, son dernier enfant et sa seule fille. Bill et Charlie sont en Grande-Bretagne, pas à l'étranger. Percy est dans sa dernière année Poudlard. Les jumeaux sont aussi à Poudlard, quelque part au milieu de leur scolarité (en troisième ou quatrième année).

_**J'adore l'interaction entre Sirius et George – ces deux sorciers ont pas mal de points communs avec les Blues Brothers, d'une certaine manière, toujours à élaborer des plans et très déterminés une fois fixé leur objectif. En même temps, ils sont sans souci, oublieux des dangers qui les entourent. Tellement Gryffondor. (Je suis sincère, je ne cherche pas à offenser les Gryffondors ici.) Je peux vous le dire, ces deux-là, ils se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau.**_

_**Je n'ai pas pu résister quant au titre de ce chapitre, en référence à ce livre qui raconte l'histoire d'une mère qui a tout fait pour ne pas abandonner sa propre fille – **_**Jamais Sans Ma Fille**_**. Je crois que George Nottingham se trouve dans une situation similaire, dès qu'il apprend ce qu'il se trame concernant Lorena. Il perçoit qu'elle va être en danger à un moment ou un autre. Il fera tout ce qui en son pouvoir pour la préserver – même si cela signifie extorquer la vérité de la bouche de Sirius, par la force si c'est nécessaire. D'où le titre de ce chapitre.**_

_**Mais comme Sirius est très désireux d'agir, George n'a pas eu à trop se fatiguer pour le convaincre de dire la vérité et d'échafauder un plan de secours. Parviendront-ils jusqu'à la Cabane ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez qu'il va arriver avec l'implication de ces deux fauteurs de trouble ? Faites-moi part de vos idées et impressions, chers lecteurs, vous savez combien j'adore vous lire !**_

_**Merci de laisser des revues ! Plein de revues, les muses de la traduction ont faim !**_


	129. C'est vous qui êtes faible

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**129 – ****C'est vous qui êtes faible**

Un silence total était tombé sur la Cabane Hurlante. Seul le son des gouttes s'écoulant dans un calice pouvait s'entendre. Du sang.

La potion était entrée en action, ce qui rendait la situation moins insupportable. Lorena tenta de penser à autre chose, les yeux fermés. Elle avait traversé bien pire. Cependant, elle était certaine que le pire était à venir. Elle se concentra sur sa magie élémentale. Son amour pour Severus. Pour son fils. Pour son propre père. Les hommes de sa vie. Son amitié incroyable et inattendue avec Drago. Les souvenirs de sa mère et de sa grand-mère. Son amour de la musique, l'une des magies les plus puissantes, avec l'amour.

Ces gouttes qui tombaient dans le calice produisaient une sonorité presque musicale. _Mon sang. Le sang de la vie. _Elle essaya de se rappeler ses diverses lectures à propos de la magie du sang et des rituels de sang. Tant de mystères… La virginité. Les morsures d'amour. L'amour. La magie. La magie du sang. La magie élémentale. _Non, ce n'est pas possible. Il ne peut pas croire que ma magie élémentale lui sera ainsi transmise. Ça ne marche pas comme ça. _Lorena savait que sa magie était d'une toute autre nature. Elle ne pouvait pas être transmise de manière aussi crue, prise de manière aussi forcée. Sa magie pouvait être donnée, seulement si c'était là un acte librement consenti. Elle avait consenti à se donner et à donner sa virginité à Severus. Cela avait alors en effet marché. Le consentement était ici le mot-clé. Elle savait que ce rituel échouerait. Elle se rappela ce que Severus lui avait dit à propos du Seigneur des Ténèbres : c'était un sorcier puissant mais cependant, il demeurait affreusement ignorant de la façon dont les choses pouvaient fonctionner en terme de magie. Il négligeait des détails qui étaient essentiels – par conséquent, ses efforts étaient condamnés à échouer.

Qui plus est, elle mourrait durant la procédure. Pour rien – tout ça parce que cet homme n'avait rien compris et ne comprendrait jamais rien.

"Le calice est-il rempli ?" demanda Voldemort d'un ton impatient. "Severus ?"

Le Maître des Potions vérifia le calice. Il était en effet plein. Il posa une petite bassine sous le bras de la jeune sorcière pendant qu'il enlevait le calice, afin de ne pas perdre une seule goutte de son sang. "Le voici, Maître," dit-il tout en tendant à Voldemort le calice, son visage baissé.

Voldemort prit le calice de ses longs doigts blancs, délicatement, comme s'il s'était agi de la chose la plus précieuse du monde. Bon, cela l'était, en cet instant précis. Il le regarda avec attention. "Severus, à ma victoire !" dit-il tout en levant le calice devant lui, comme s'il portait un toast à son futur succès. "A ma victoire !" brailla-t-il encore. Puis il porta le calice à ses lèvres et en but le contenu.

Severus le regarda furtivement, songeant combien il aurait été facile de l'empoisonner. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait remarqué s'il avait trafiqué le sang. Il avait ses yeux sur son Maître des Potions. Queudver observait aussi. Severus n'était pas stupide – il savait ce qu'il pouvait et ne pouvait pas faire. _Dommage._

En fait, il n'y avait pas grand chose qu'il puisse faire à présent. Trop de choses qu'il voulait mettre en œuvre et qu'il ne pouvait pas. Et maintenant, il avait versé le sang de la femme qu'il aimait.

Severus était dégoûté. Il avait lu sur les divers rituels religieux moldus qui impliquaient le sang. Cependant, la plupart d'entre eux en restaient aux symboles. Il connaissait la valeur des symboles. La magie aussi était pleine de symboles.

Il se rappela aussi lorsqu'il avait léché les cuisses et le sexe de Lorena tendrement après l'avoir déflorée. Un peu de sang était resté là, sur sa peau. Il avait bon goût. Elle avait bon goût. A ce moment-là, cela avait fait partie de l'amour qu'ils avaient fait. Tandis que maintenant, boire le sang d'un autre être humain… c'était comme du cannibalisme à ses yeux.

"Désormais, certains de ses pouvoirs ont dû passer en moi," fit Voldemort. Il n'avait pas fini de vider le calice. "J'essaierai après avoir bu tout son sang."

Lorena l'avait entendu. Elle se rappela l'incident de la fourmi géante pendant le cours de D.C.F.M., ou lorsque Severus lui avait extorqué des informations avec une forme d'_Endoloris_ – bien involontairement.

Quels seraient les cobayes cette fois ? _Bien sûr, c'est assez évident. Drago et sa mère. Ils sont ici dans ce but._ Ils se trouvaient tous les deux toujours en contact physique avec elle. Ils avaient certainement fermé leur esprit avec l'Occlumencie. Elle devrait percer leurs barrières pour les atteindre.

_« Drago… Drago… Concentre-toi sur son sens de l'amitié et ta loyauté ! »_ Elle répéta cette phrase plusieurs fois, avec force dans son esprit. _« Si tu peux m'entendre, presse mes chevilles. »_ Au bout de quelques longues secondes passées ainsi, elle sentit une pression sur ses chevilles. Elle lui envoya une vague d'amour. _A présent, sa mère._

Cela promettait d'être plus ardu. Narcissa était une sorcière mature et Lorena n'avait aucune idée de la force de son Occlumencie. _« __Mme Malefoy, concentrez votre amour maternel sur votre fils ! »_ Tout comme pour Drago, Lorena répéta cette phrase plusieurs fois d'affilée. _« Pressez mes épaules, que vous le ferez. Je vous en prie. » _

Une pression discrète mais ferme sur ses épaules informa Lorena que Narcissa l'avait laissé accéder à son esprit et que son message lui était bien parvenu. Elle fut surprise que Narcissa ait cédé aussi vite. L'Occlumencie de l'autre sorcière était certes bonnes. Il y avait autre chose. _Pas le moment d'y penser._

Puis, alors qu'elle était toujours en contact avec l'esprit de Narcissa, Lorena tomba sur une surprise. _Nous sommes parentes, vous et moi. J'ai prêté un Serment de Sorcier avec Severus que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour nous sortir tous d'ici._ C'était surprenant en effet mais le visage de Lorena demeura impassible. Severus et elle avaient des alliés. Elle savait que Drago n'était pas emballé par les projets du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Désormais, il se trouvait que Narcissa n'était pas du côté de ce dernier non plus.

_Ce qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi elle m'a cédé aussi vite._

Lorena se sentit subitement joyeuse. Elle sentit l'amour éclater dans sa poitrine. Elle utilisa cette énergie pour la concentrer sur Narcissa et Drago. Logiquement, ils devraient être les prochaines victimes de la folie du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Narcissa et son fils levèrent la tête en même temps, dans la seconde qui suivit. Ils avaient tous les deux reçus la vague d'amour. Narcissa ordonna silencieusement à son fils de continuer à se concentrer sur les sentiments positifs qu'il nourrissait à l'égard de la jeune sorcière aveugle couchée devant lui.

Voldemort avait fini de boire le sang. Il tendit le calice vide à son Maître des Potions. Il lécha ses lèvres très fines comme s'il souhaitait ne pas perdre une seule goutte du sang de Lorena.

Il s'approcha de Lorena. "On m'a dit que tes pouvoirs étaient si formidables, que tu pouvait jeter un Impardonnable sans baguette." Puis son regard se tourna vers Drago. Il observa le garçon. Narcissa se tendit. Elle savait ce qu'il avait en tête. Elle comprit à présent ce que Lorena lui avait dit. Elle concentra son amour sur son fils. Elle sentit ses yeux bleus s'embuer mais elle se tint fermement à sa résolution.

"_CRUCIO_ !" hurla Voldemort vers Drago.

A sa grande déception, le garçon ne bougea pas. Si cela était dû à la protection de sa mère et de son amie, ou bien au fait que le rituel était inefficace, il était impossible de dire.

Voldemort laissa échapper un grognement de frustration. Il sortit sa baguette pour passer ses nerfs, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Narcissa se concentra encore plus sur son fils, pressant les épaules de Lorena, plantant même ses doigts dans sa chair. La jeune sorcière ne sentit pas la douleur. Elle comprit seulement ce qui allait arriver dans les prochaines minutes. Elle concentra son énergie sur son ami. Narcissa ferma les yeux – elle ne voulait pas voir son fils être torturé.

"_CRUCIO_ !" fit Voldemort en visant sa baguette sur Drago.

Un étrange phénomène eut alors lieu. L'éclair du maléfice toucha le jeune homme mais il demeura indemne. A la place, le choc de l'énergie revint à son point de départ. Voldemort hurla brièvement de douleur.

"Oh, Merlin…" murmura Narcissa. _Mon fils… mon fils est… indemne !_ Ses yeux s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes. Le pouvoir de l'amour, de l'amour d'une mère.

"Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" rugit Voldemort. Il s'approcha de Lorena. "Sang-de-Bourbe !" Il était penché au-dessus d'elle à présent. "Regarde-moi !"

"Je suis aveugle, mon Seigneur…"

Il la gifla avant de prendre le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains. "Ouvre les yeux !"

Lorena ne pouvait qu'obéir. Elle ferma son esprit avec l'Occlumencie de manière étanche, levant ses barrières mentales autant que possible. Cependant, Voldemort parvint à passer à travers.

"Ton Occlumencie est bonne, Sang-de-Bourbe. Cependant… je suis plus fort que toi," dit-il d'une voix étonnamment douce. Il continua à compulser les souvenirs qu'elle lui donnait à voir. Cependant, il fut impitoyable dans son assaut. Lorena sentit que sa volonté cédait peu à peu.

"_LEGILIMENS_ !" cria-t-il.

Severus trembla. Jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne prononçait l'incantation redoutée à voix haute pour obtenir les informations qu'il voulait. Il ferma les yeux, se souvenant quand il avait fait la même chose sur elle. Ses défenses s'écrouleraient et tout serait dévoilé.

Lorena tint bon. Elle ne repoussa pas Voldemort, elle lui permit d'entrer dans son esprit. Elle se concentra seulement sur la protection de ses secrets. Sa résistance le rendit encore plus fou. Ses attaques étaient si puissantes que ses barrières mentales cédèrent.

"Ainsi… tu as eu un fils… et il est vivant ! Combien d'autres secrets tels que celui-ci est-ce que tu détiens ?"

Lorena ne répondrait pas. Elle devrait lui fournir d'autres informations, et vite, qui seraient inoffensives, afin de protéger Severus.

Elle lui donna à voir le souvenir de son arbre généalogique. "Nous sommes parents, vous et moi, mon Seigneur…" Elle perçut sa surprise qui dura de longues secondes.

"La famille ne signifie rien pour moi," finit-il par dire. Sa pression sur l'esprit de la jeune femme se relâcha un peu, lui accordant du repos.

"Vous les avez tués pour ça… Le frère et la sœur de mon père… Ma grand-mère… tout ça parce qu'ils étaient aussi les Héritiers de Serpentard." Sa voix était faible mais pourtant parfaitement claire pour tous ceux présents l'entendre.

"Tais-toi, sale Sang-de-Bourbe !" Voldemort savait qu'elle avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Cela expliquait qu'elle fut une Fourchelang.

Il fouilla à nouveau dans son esprit. C'était à présent douloureux. Elle laissa échapper un hurlement, des larmes emplirent ses yeux, pour lui couler ensuite sur les joues. Il sonda jusqu'au moment où il trouva un détail des plus intéressant. A propos de son Maître des Potions.

Son amour pour Severus.

Elle laissa échapper un cri de désespoir lorsqu'elle sentit que Voldemort était tombé sur ce sentiment particulier qu'elle éprouvait. Severus sut qu'elle avait cédé au puissant Légilimens qu'était son Maître. Le problème était, dans quelle mesure ?

"Tu es si faible, si vulnérable !" cracha-t-il avec mépris. Puis il leva son regard rouge vers le Maître des Potions, interrompant ainsi la Légilimencie. Lorena se laissa aller à un gémissement de soulagement. "Elle a des sentiments pour toi, Severus. Tu le savais ?"

"Ils ne sont pas réciproques, Maître. Je peux vous l'assurer." Un pur mensonge, bien entendu.

_Bon, il est au courant de cette absurdité qu'elle appelle l'amour,_ songea Voldemort. Un rictus diabolique tordit sa bouche. "En es-tu si sûr, Severus ?"

Le regard de Severus rencontra celui de son Maître avec son vide habituel. "Je le suis."

"Eh bien… Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le prouver." Voldemort recula d'un pas. "Prends ta dague. Prends-la et accomplis la seconde partie du rituel pour moi !"

Ce n'était pas ce qui avait été prévu initialement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait exécuter cette partie lui-même – pas Severus. Le Maître des Potions avait alors prévu de tuer son Maître, en espérant que Narcissa et Drago l'aideraient. Queudver était là mais il était facile de se débarrasser de la vermine.

Cette fois, ils étaient perdus, vraiment perdus. Narcissa et Drago échangèrent des regards. Qu'allait-il se passer ensuite ?

"Prends ta dague, Severus. Extirpe-lui le cœur pour moi !"

Narcissa et Drago en restèrent bouche bée. Queudver eut un petit rire nerveux. Lorena avait repris les rênes de son mental. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur son mari. Ce qui exigeait un terrible effort de sa part après ce que Voldemort venait de lui avoir fait.

"Severus…" murmura-t-elle. "Je suis désolée…" _Je t'aime !_

Il baissa son regard sombre vers elle. Il lut le désespoir écrit sur son visage. Il perçut son amour, si chaleureux, si réconfortant. L'anneau de Serpents-d'Amour lui chatouilla la peau sous ses vêtements, sur son cœur.

_Si elle meurt, je mourrai aussi. Ça ne me gêne pas de mourir. Tant qu'elle vit._ Severus s'approcha d'elle. Il lui déchira la chemise au niveau de la poitrine afin d'avoir un meilleur accès à son cœur. _Je mourrai pour toi._

"Severus !" murmura Narcissa, comme si elle voulait lui dire « Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! »

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil – les mains de la sorcière étaient toujours posées sur les épaules de Lorena, elles tremblaient à présent. Ses propres mains s'attardèrent tendrement sur la peau douce de la jeune sorcière. Il voulait la toucher une dernière fois.

Il prit la dague dans sa main. "Ne sois pas désolée," murmura-t-il. _Mon amour._

"Severus ! Extirpe-lui le cœur !" ordonna à nouveau Voldemort, avec impatience. "Elle m'appartient ! Je peux faire tout ce que je veux avec elle ! Elle m'appartient !"

La possessivité de Severus revint à pleine puissance. _Non, elle ne vous appartient pas, mon Seigneur,_ songea le Maître des Potions. _C'est à moi qu'elle appartient ! A moi seul !_

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Severus la sentit – la magie du Serment Inviolable. Puissante, protectrice, réconfortante. A moins que c'était la magie de la jeune femme ? Sa magie élémentale ? Il ferma les yeux. Le moment de vérité était arrivé. Il avait fait son choix. D'une façon ou d'une autre, son propre libre-arbitre était revenu. Il était lié par le Serment Inviolable mais c'était comme s'il était un instrument de sa propre liberté.

Il laissa la dague tomber à côté de lui. Le métal produisit un bruit étrange quand il rencontra le parquet. "Non," fit-il d'une voix grondante.

Son regard rencontra celui de Voldemort. Severus avait fermé son esprit avec l'Occlumencie. Cependant, une froide détermination luisait dans ses yeux de charbon.

"Non ?" répéta Voldemort, quelque peu surpris par la subite désobéissance de son bras-droit. "Tu ne veux pas m'obéir ?"

"Non. Je ne le peux ni le veux."

Lorena sentit que quelque chose était sur le point de se produire. Elle était parfaitement consciente des risques encourus quand on désobéissait au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle concentra son amour sur Severus. Elle perçut l'inquiétude de Drago et le désespoir de Narcissa. Elle ressentit aussi la magie du Serment Inviolable. Elle canalisa toutes ces énergies sur l'homme qu'elle aimait pour le protéger. Sa main trouva son corps, par dessus le tissu de sa redingote. Elle s'accrocha au vêtement.

"Tu ne le peux ni le veux ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu es un homme intelligent, Severus. Réfléchis bien, tu ne voudrais pas goûter de ma colère, n'est-ce pas ?"

Severus demeura silencieux, le regard posé sur son Maître. Mais Voldemort était-il toujours son Maître après tout ? Il n'exécutait plus ses commandements. Pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps, un sentiment indicible de liberté s'empara de son âme. Il se sentait en paix, prêt à affronter son sort.

Il mourrait en homme libre. Mais il ne serait pas seul. La femme qu'il aimait était à ses côtés.

"Alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Tu m'as menti, Severus ! Tu as dit que ses sentiments pour toi n'étaient pas réciproques. Je constate qu'il n'en est rien. Combien d'autres mensonges m'as-tu racontés toutes ces années ?" Le ton de Voldemort indiquait qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse. "Tu l'aimes. N'as-tu donc pas appris, toutes ces années, que l'amour est une faiblesse ?" Ses yeux rouges brûlaient de colère. "Si faible," cracha-t-il avec mépris. Il leva sa baguette vers son Maître des Potions. "Alors prépare-toi à mourir, Severus."

"C'est vous qui êtes faible," fit la voix de Lorena en s'élevant d'un ton rauque mais cependant suffisamment fort pour que tous puissent entendre.

L'attention de Voldemort revint à la jeune sorcière aveugle qui venait de proférer ces mots. Si cela pouvait fournir à Severus quelques précieuses secondes, tant mieux. Le Maître des Potions le perçut ainsi. Il sortit sa baguette discrètement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Sang-de-Bourbe ?" demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"C'est vous qui êtes faible… car vous ne connaissez… ni l'amour ni l'amitié… Jamais vous ne les connaîtrez… Et je vous plains sincèrement." Lorena pensa qu'il ne serait pas capable de supporter la compassion que ses paroles transmettaient. Ce serait là une émotion si puissante, qu'il ne pourrait pas la retourner contre elle ou ses compagnons. Elle se retournerait contre lui, inévitablement.

Ses yeux gris pâle et vides étaient fixés sur lui. Il y avait dans ce regard une expression qui déstabilisa Voldemort. Une expression plein de compassion. Bien évidemment, il était incapable de définir ce que c'était. Cette sorcière aveugle détenait un pouvoir qu'il ne pouvait pas posséder, qu'il mourrait d'envie de posséder, et cependant, un pouvoir qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. C'en était presque insupportable et pour sûr, comme tout ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, cela le mettait hors de lui.

Voldemort était prêt à frapper lorsqu'une voix s'éleva dans la pièce. Une voix de basse pleine de puissance.

"A votre place, je ne ferais pas ça."

_**

* * *

**_

Ah, j'adore ces coupures bien placées !

_**J'apprécie vraiment de vous surprendre, ce chapitre en est un bon exemple, puisque nous sommes revenus à la Cabane Hurlante après un arrêt au 12 Square Grimmaurd.**_

_**Alors, chers lecteurs, d'après vous, qui vient de se pointer ?**_

_**Severus a pris sa décision en tant qu'homme libre, donnant ainsi la preuve ultime de son amour pour Lorena en se rebellant contre son Maître.**_

_**Lorsque j'ai écrit la dernière partie de ce chapitre, j'avais en tête la scène de la « possession » au Ministère de la Magie, dans le film **_**L'Ordre du Phénix**_**, quand Harry parvient à repousser Voldemort de son esprit, juste après avoir revu ses amis. Vous vous souvenez de cette scène ? Certainement l'une des plus belles et émouvante du film, l'apogée de l'histoire. Lorsque j'ai écrit cette partie du chapitre, elle a surgi dans ma tête – j'ai repris quelques lignes, comme j'aime bien le faire. La musique était splendide et ce chapitre a été écrit pendant que j'écoutais ce morceau (« Possession »)**____**. Une belle source d'inspiration ! Et si juste aussi, elle disait tout de la philosophie de l'amour vainqueur de toutes les vicissitudes et de toutes les épreuves.**_

_**Merci de laisser des revues !**_


	130. Tue les tous !

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**130 – Tue-les tous**** !**

Diverses expressions pouvaient se lire sur le visage de ceux présents, lorsqu'ils entendirent cette voix. La mâchoire de Voldemort tomba lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers l'homme qui avait ainsi parlé. Les sourcils froncés de Drago se dénouèrent sous l'effet du soulagement. Narcissa sourit presque de gratitude. Lorena avait reconnu cette voix et elle laissa échapper un soupir, en fermant les yeux.

Seul le visage de Severus demeura insondable. Pourtant, son cœur rebondit dans sa poitrine, comme pour en sortir en sautant à l'extérieur.

Du coin de l'œil, Severus observait Queudver, lequel paraissait positivement effondré, son visage carrément abattu. Il avait remarqué plus tôt que le petit sorcier ne portait pas de baguette sur lui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui faisait pas suffisamment confiance pour lui en laisser une. Quand même. On ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance – c'était probablement là le seul sujet sur lequel il était tout à d'accord avec son Maître. Son ancien Maître.

"A votre place, je ne ferais pas ça, Tom. Vous voyez… Votre maléfice pourrait se retourner contre vous. Lorena utilise une magie très ancienne, très puissante. Une magie qui implique l'amour. Quelque chose que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre."

Albus Dumbledore se tenait debout sur le seuil de la pièce, dans toute sa puissance. L'on pouvait sentir la magie vibrer et craquer autour de sa personne.

Pour une fois, Severus était content que le vieux se soit mêlé à temps des affaires d'autrui. Surtout les affaires du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Voldemort savait que le vieux sorcier avait raison. C'était ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'il avait jeté l'_Endoloris_ sur le jeune Malefoy. Il laissa échapper un ricanement. "Dumbledore. Comme c'est merveilleux de vous revoir. Vous paraissez plus vieux que jamais."

Le Directeur demeura imperturbable devant la remarque ironique de son ancien étudiant. "Plus vieux et plus sage, vous pourriez ajouter." L'éclat habituellement présent dans ses yeux bleu acier avait disparu. Il n'y avait que du mépris. "C'était une folie de votre part d'avoir commencé tout cela, Tom. Vos forces sont en train de perdre à Poudlard."

"Je ne crois pas, Dumbledore."

"Est-ce que je détecterai un éclair de peur dans vos yeux, Tom ?"

Voldemort était furieux – une seule personne dans le monde entier osait s'adresser à lui en tant que « Tom » et cette personne se tenait juste devant lui.

"De peur ?" Voldemort éclata d'un rire maniaque. Sa baguette était toujours levée sur Severus.

"A moins que ce soit… de la lâcheté ? Quel courage faut-il pour tuer un homme désarmé ?"

"Cet homme est mon serviteur ! Mon esclave ! Ma Marque est imprimée sur sa chair. Il est à moi pour l'achever !"

"Tuez-le et _vous_ serez à moi pour _vous_ achever, Tom," rétorqua Dumbledore d'une voix glaciale, sa propre baguette levée sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ses yeux bleu acier avaient perdu toute leur chaleur, ils ne reflétaient qu'une froide détermination.

Voldemort comprit alors : son espion avait été un agent double – mais par pour son camp. Cela le rendit furieux à n'en plus finir. Il avait été trompé par l'un de ses plus loyaux adeptes, si ce n'était le plus loyal de tous. Comment un Légilimens tel que lui avait pu être dupé ainsi pendant tellement d'années ? Cela ne manqua pas de nourrir sa détermination de se débarrasser d'Albus Dumbledore. Et de Severus, bien entendu. Le traitre connaîtrait une fin très douloureuse, son agonie serait horrible.

"Devrais-je prendre votre suggestion pour ce qu'elle vaut ? Une invitation à finir tout cela ? Rien que nous deux ? Voyons qui est le plus grand sorcier, entre vous et moi alors !"

"Après vous," dit Dumbledore tout en faisant un signe de tête pour montrer les escaliers conduisant à l'extérieur.

Voldemort eut un rire moqueur. "Ne vous gênez pas, Dumbledore. Mais avant cela, j'ai une dernière chose à terminer. Vous voyez, vous êtes arrivé en plein milieu d'une affaire en cours. Nagini !" Il ferait en sorte que son espion soit puni. Ce à quoi il pensait constituerait un excellent châtiment que son Maître des Potions avait bien mérité.

Le serpent géant se déroula et rampa jusqu'à son Maître. Une fois devant lui, il s'enroula autour du bras que Voldemort lui offrait. Il y avait quelque chose de presque sensuel dans leur étreinte. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres jeta un sort de silence autour d'eux. Ses lèvres bougeaient, le serpent siffla – cependant aucun son ne filtrait d'eux.

"_Nagini, tue-les tous. Sauf Queudver. Laisse-le partir. Tue Severus en premier. Puis la fille sur la table. Tue le garçon aussi. Tue ! Tue-les tous !"_ dit-il à son serpent en Fourchelang.

Nagini signifia son accord en montrant ses crochets, ses yeux brillant d'un étrange éclat. Voldemort lui sourit d'un air moqueur et lui caressa la tête. _"Une fois que tu en auras terminé ici, viens me rejoindre dans le pré à l'extérieur. Suis ma magie et tu m'y trouveras. Vas-y !"_ Puis il leva le sort de silence. Le serpent quitta son bras toujours d'un mouvement sensuel, presque à regret.

Voldemort se tourna vers Dumbledore, un rictus diabolique sur le visage. "Qu'on fasse comme vous voudrez, Dumbledore. Mais avant ça, laissez-moi prendre une petite assurance-vie."

D'un bond, Voldemort se retrouva aux côtés de Narcissa qu'il saisit. En une fraction de seconde, ils avaient tous les deux disparu dans un épais rideau de fumée noire.

Deux actions se déroulèrent à la même seconde. Dumbledore disparut dans une nuée de fumée blanche. "Mère !" cria Drago avant de Transplaner à son tour. Il essaierait de récupérer sa mère. Les Malefoy restaient solidaires les uns des autres.

Severus n'eut pas le temps de réagir. En fait, désormais, il se retrouvait seul avec Lorena. "Lorena, mon amour !" Il la saisit. "Filons d'ici !" Elle était à nouveau dans ses bras. A part son bras droit blessé, elle était indemne. Ils firent quelques pas en s'éloignant de la table.

Soudain, Severus perçut une présence dans son dos. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir qui c'était, s'attendant à Queudver. Son regard sombre rencontra les yeux étincelants de Nagini. Une expression de terreur submergea son visage.

Tout alla ensuite très vite. Une douleur brutale, terrible, explosa au niveau de son épaule gauche. Malgré une maîtrise de soi consommée, Severus laissa échapper un cri qui emplit toute la maison. Sa baguette lui échappa des mains et roula un peu plus loin. Lorena ne pouvait voir mais elle perçut la présence du serpent.

Elle utilisa sa magie élémentale et le Fourchelang pour repousser Nagini de son mari. Le serpent relâcha l'épaule de Severus et vola à travers la pièce, pour finir contre le mur d'en face, dans un bruit sourd.

Severus chuta à terre, sa main droite agrippant son épaule prise dans l'étau d'une douleur atroce. Lorena tomba à la renverse contre lui. "Ton bezoar…"

"Dans… ma… poche… droite…" Elle glissa une main dedans. Ses doigts trouvèrent une pierre. Elle s'en saisit et la mit dans sa propre bouche pour l'humidifier de sa salive, afin que la pierre puisse être enfoncée dans la gorge de son mari plus facilement.

"Severus… Severus… Ouvre la bouche !"

Elle n'avait aucun moyen de voir s'il réagissait. Ses mains cherchèrent la bouche de l'homme. Elle y glissa le bezoar entre les lèvres. Elle lui leva la tête entre ses mains, afin que la pierre puisse descendre le long du bon conduit. Elle s'assit afin qu'il puisse reposer la tête sur ses genoux, contre sa poitrine. Elle lui massait le cou pour permettre au bezoar de descendre dans la gorge facilement.

Puis elle entendit des bruits de pas non loin. "Maintenant, j'ai une baguette !"

"Queudver… espèce de vermine…" fit Severus d'une voix rauque.

"Je vais pouvoir finir ce que notre Maître voulait faire, Severus. Toutes ces années où tu m'as traité comme de la merde… Le moment de payer est arrivé !"

"Tu es… de la merde… Queudver…"

"Vaut mieux être une merde vivante, qu'une saleté de traitre mort comme toi, Severus ! Après ça, je suis sûr que notre Maître me récompensera avec elle ! J'aurais la fille pour moi tout seul !"

A l'idée que Queudver puisse poser ses sales pattes de rat sur Lorena, la colère de Severus s'amplifia, ce qui lui rendit quelque énergie.

"Ne t'approche pas d'elle, face de rat !" gronda-t-il. Il souffrait mais il pouvait sentir la magie du Serment Inviolable toujours puissamment présente en lui, qui le soutenait. Au moins, une autre clause du Serment avait été remplie : le rituel du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait échoué. Cependant, la magie du Serment l'aiderait à protéger Lorena – l'une des clauses à exécuter.

Queudver éclata d'un rire diabolique. "Tu es en train de crever, Severus, et tu ne peux rien faire pour elle ! Laisse-moi l'emmener, loin d'ici, en sécurité. Loin du Seigneur des Ténèbres. En échange, je l'aurai pour moi tout seul."

"Je préfère encore mourir," cracha Lorena avec venin. "Après t'avoir tué d'abord !"

"Avec quoi ? Tu es aveugle et j'ai la baguette de Severus en main. Eh, dis-moi alors, avec quoi tu pourrais me tuer ?"

Lorena sourit moqueusement. "Avec ceci." Elle leva la main. Une vague d'énergie frappa Queudver qui atterrit sur par terre quelques mètres plus loin – un peu comme l'avait fait Nagini plus tôt. "Psychokinésie," cracha-t-elle avec mépris pour le petit sorcier.

Queudver avait toujours la baguette d'ébène de Severus fermement serrée dans la main. Il eut un rictus. "Tes exploits sont terminés, Queudver," gronda-t-elle d'une voix menaçante. "Sors. D'ici." D'un mouvement de la main, elle jeta un Sortilège Cuisant sur Queudver qui détala vers la sortie, en criant sa douleur.

Il ne voulait plus avoir à faire avec ces ceux-là. Il valait encore mieux sortir d'ici avant que les choses tournent vraiment mal pour lui. Par ailleurs, maintenant qu'il disposait d'une baguette, il savait ce qu'il pourrait juste faire pour se débarrasser d'eux. Tant pis pour la fille mais au moins, Severus paierait. Définitivement. Oh, comme son Maître serait content !

* * *

Sirius et George mirent leur plan en œuvre. Ils revinrent à la cuisine. Ginny tenait le bébé sur les genoux, elle roucoulait sur Alan, prenant son rôle très au sérieux, tandis que sa mère s'activait pour préparer le dîner.

Sirius s'assit, une bièraubeurre à la main. George s'approcha de la fillette et lui demanda s'il pouvait prendre le bébé dans ses bras. Ginny regarda sa mère dans une question muette. "Mais bien sûr, Ginny, c'est le grand-père d'Alan."

George prit son petit-fils dans les bras. Il examina le visage du bébé, recherchant un air de famille sur ses traits. Il se demanda qui pouvait bien être le père. _Des cheveux noirs, bon, d'accord, Lorena a des cheveux noirs. Des yeux bleu foncé…_

"Dites-moi, Molly, quand est-ce qu'Alan est né ?"

"Le 21 Avril, d'après ce que m'a dit votre fille."

"Oh. Je sais que tous les bébés naissent avec des yeux bleus. Vous croyez que celui-ci gardera ses yeux bleus cependant ?"

Elle se tourna vers lui. "Je ne le crois pas, George. Ils sont bien trop foncés pour rester bleu, à mon avis."

_Des yeux sombres. On a tous des yeux bleus ou gris ou verts dans ma famille. Et même du côté de Fiona, ils ont tous des yeux verts. Ma mère avait des yeux bleu-gris. Tout comme Lorena._

"Il me paraît bien grand pour son âge," commenta-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

"Il l'est en effet, d'après ce m'a dit Poppy. Poppy, c'est la médi-sorcière de Poudlard."

Sirius avait suivi l'échange avec attention. Ainsi que le train de pensée de George. Il était temps de provoquer une diversion. "Molly, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ?"

"Il n'y a que ton estomac qui compte, Sirius !" le réprimanda-t-elle amicalement tout en accueillant sa remarque pour ce qu'elle était réellement – une diversion. "De la soupe de courge. De la tarte à la mélasse."

"Ça me semble génial, tout ça." Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à George.

L'autre homme demeurait silencieux, occupé comme il était à observer son petit-fils, tout en étudiant ses traits. _Des cheveux noirs. Des yeux sombres. Grand._ George éprouvait un sentiment de déjà-vu mais il ne parvenait pas à y associer quelqu'un. Pourtant, il en était certain… Il ne pouvait pas le dire mais il était certain qu'il avait déjà rencontré une personne qui correspondait à cette description. _Mais qui donc ? _Il se cassa la tête dans tous les sens mais demeura incapable d'apposer un nom ou un visage sur son impression.

Molly donna un autre biberon au bébé avant que tous les quatre s'assoient autour de la table pour le dîner. Lorena avait tiré suffisamment de lait pour durer entre 24 et 36 heures. Son fils gémit un peu – le sein de maman était bien plus appétissant que le biberon – mais il avait bien trop faim pour refuser de boire le lait.

La nourriture était excellente et George complimenta Molly pour son repas. Sirius raconta des blagues comme d'habitude. Lorsque le repas fut terminé, il leur restait un peu de temps devant eux. George suggéra même qu'il pouvait faire la vaisselle. Molly pouffa de rire et le remercia, en déclarant que la magie pouvait s'en charger en une minute ou deux.

Elle abandonna les deux hommes pour monter à l'étage avec le bébé et sa fille, pour raconter une histoire à cette dernière avant d'aller se coucher. George dit au-revoir à son petit-fils avec un bisou et suivit Sirius au salon, après qu'ils eurent souhaité une bonne nuit à Molly et Ginny. Molly répondit de même. Elle prit le bébé et monta à l'étage avec sa fille.

Une fois hors de portée d'oreille, Sirius tapota l'épaule de son ami. "Allons-y, mon pote. Je suppose qu'elle va être bien occupée pendant un brave bout de temps."

George hocha la tête et ils se rendirent rapidement au salon. Alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers, le portrait de Mme Black commença à les insulter. George s'adressa à la dame en Fourchelang – ce qui la calma immédiatement. Les vagissements d'un bébé se faisaient entendre au loin, en provenance des chambres des étages supérieurs.

"Saleté de bonne femme… elle a réveillé le bébé," marmonna Sirius. "Je regrette de ne pas être un Fourchelang."

George rit doucement. "D'habitude, je ne cause comme ça qu'à la vermine et aux nuisibles seulement. Si ma mère m'avait entendu, elle m'aurait passé la bouche au savon. Peut-être que je pourrais t'apprendre un mot ou deux."

Sirius sourit. "Ça ne marcherait pas, ma mère sait bien que je ne suis pas un Fourchelang. Je te remercie quand même."

Ils entrèrent dans le salon. Il n'y avait personne. Sirius ferma la porte derrière eux. "George, tu y vas en premier, t'inquiète, je te suis juste derrière. Tu as ta baguette sur toi ?" George fit oui de la tête, en montrant sa manche gauche, où il avait appris à la ranger. "Sors-la." Sirius jeta une poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre.

"Prêt ?"

"Prêt !"

"La Tête du Sanglier !" fit Sirius à voix haute tout en poussant George dans les flammes vertes. Puis il répéta la même opération, cette fois pour lui, avant de disparaître.

* * *

Lorena tourna son attention vers son mari, le pressant tout contre son corps, lui caressant le visage avec tendresse. "Severus… nous sommes débarrassés de lui désormais…"

"Il a raison… je suis en train de mourir…"

"Non ! Tu ne mourras pas ! Je t'aime !" Elle commença à libérer son épaule gauche. "Je t'aime trop pour que tu meurs !"

"Trop d'amour…" Sa respiration se faisait sifflante sous le coup de la douleur.

"Laisse-moi aspirer le venin," dit-elle.

"… te tuera, Lorena… non…" Il tenta de la repousser loin de lui.

Les doigts de la jeune femme touchèrent son visage. Elle voulait poser sa bouche sur la sienne, pour lui donner encore plus d'amour, plus de vie, plus d'énergie. Le baiser de la vie.

"Non… le venin rendra… nos baisers... mortels…"

"Shhh…" Elle l'embrassa avec douceur. "Trop d'amour ne peut pas nous tuer, Severus. Jamais."

La main droite du sorcier trouva la taille de sa compagne. "Je t'aime mais tu dois partir… S'il te plaît !"

"Non, Il est hors de question que je t'abandonne. Je préfère encore mourir avec toi ici !"

"Lorena… pense à notre fils… Alan a besoin de toi…"

Un sifflement interrompit leur doux échange. Severus sentit Lorena se raidir dans ses bras. "Nagini…" murmura-t-elle. Elle s'adressa au serpent en Fourchelang.

Les yeux vitrifiés de Severus parvinrent à regarder autour. Sa vision était floue. Il ne pouvait plus compter sur ses réflexes pour la protéger. Il était prêt à se mettre en travers, pour que son propre corps puisse la couvrir, au cas où le serpent tenterait de la mordre. Il savait qu'il ne survivrait pas à une autre morsure. Il était prêt à mourir pour elle.

Le serpent siffla, plus proche. Lorena ne pouvait compter que sur son ouïe fine pour localiser Nagini. "_Tu ne tueras pas un autre Fourchelangue !" _répéta-t-il en Fourchelang.

Un autre son lui parvint au loin. Des bruits de pas lourds qui martelaient le parquet. Probablement cette vermine de Queudver qui revenait. _Merveilleux._

"Lorena ! Baisse la tête !" entendit-elle.

C'est ce qu'entendit aussi Severus. Il la saisit pour l'attirer vers lui, l'écrasant tout contre lui, son bras droit autour d'elle dans une étreinte protectrice. Un son sifflant se fit entendre, quelque chose volait au-dessus de leurs têtes, rapidement suivi d'un bruit lourd, comme si un objet était tombé à terre.

L'Epée de Gryffondor venait d'épingler Nagini au mur. C'était un coup net et sans bavure. La Reine Cobra battit l'air de sa queue encore une fois avant de s'immobiliser, sans vie – définitivement.

"Au moins, à partir de maintenant, ce satané serpent ne fera plus de mal à personne !" gronda une voix râpeuse que ni Lorena ni Severus n'auraient pensé entendre en un tel endroit.

_**

* * *

**_

Une autre fin de chapitre en suspense – oh, combien j'adore ça ! J'adore vraiment vous laisser en suspens comme ça. (Rire maniaque et maléfique.)

_**Et alors, à votre avis, qui vient de se pointer ? Qui vient de tuer Nagini avec l'Epée de Gryffondor ? J'aimerais bien lire vos idées !**_

_**Est-ce que Severus s'en sortira après avoir été mordu par Nagini ?**_

_**Et George et Sirius ? Comment vont-ils faire face à tout cela ?**_

___**Tellement de questions et seulement deux chapitres par jour...**_

_**Tous ceux par ici qui sont des petits génies et des artistes en dessin et photomontage en tout genre, ne vous gênez pas d'utiliser mon travail pour stimuler votre imagination – je souhaite seulement que vous me donniez le lien qui y mène afin que je puisse y admirer vos œuvres et y laisser une revue.**_

_**Merci de laisser des revues ! Plein de revues !**_


	131. Participation à l'action

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**131 – Participation à l'action**

"Alastor ?" demanda Lorena d'une voix hésitante.

Une paire de bras puissants la saisirent. "Oui, c'est moi. Sortons d'ici et vite."

"Alastor… Severus est blessé ! Il a besoin d'aide ! Evacue-le d'abord !"

Alastor dégagea Lorena gentiment de Severus. "Laisse-moi jeter un œil à sa blessure." Il sursauta d'horreur quand il vit la chair déchiquetée qui avait été une épaule quelques minutes auparavant. "Oh, Merlin…"

Le Maître des Potions grimaça. "D'après le son de votre voix, Maugrey… ça n'a pas l'air beau…"

"Oui, j'en ai vues beaucoup, des vilaines blessures mais la vôtre…"

Severus grimaça à nouveau. "Maugrey… Emmenez Lorena en sécurité… s'il vous plaît… faites ça pour moi…"

"Non ! Je ne partirai pas sans toi ! Severus !"

"Sortez-la d'ici !" cria Severus autant que sa blessure le lui permettait.

"Severus !" pleura-t-elle, ses mains s'accrochant de désespoir à sa redingote.

Severus réussit à relever son corps un peu, en s'appuyant sur son bras droit. "Je ne crois pas… que nous ayons le temps… de discuter…" Il plissa le nez. Son nez si sensible de Maître des Potions avait perçu quelque chose. "La Cabane… en feu ?"

Il échangea un regard avec Maugrey. L'œil magique de l'ex-Auror tourna avec frénésie dans son orbite. "Il a raison ! Quelqu'un a allumé un feu ici !" Il prit Lorena avec lui dans un mouvement brusque. "Severus, je vais Transplaner hors d'ici avec Lorena et je reviendrai vous chercher ensuite ! Tenez bon !"

Il prit la jeune sorcière dans les bras, tourna sur ses talons, prêt à Transplaner. Mais rien ne se passa. "Merde !" rugit-il.

"Qu'est-ce… qu'il se passe ?" demanda Severus avec inquiétude. Son angoisse était bien plus forte que sa douleur.

"Je ne peux pas Transplaner ! Ça ne veut dire qu'une seule chose…"

"Feudeymon…" dit Severus dans un gémissement de souffrance.

"Feudeymon ?" demanda Lorena.

"Le feu qui annule toute magie alentour," expliqua Alastor d'un air sombre.

"Je savais… que je devais mourir… ici…" soupira Severus.

"Nous mourrons ensemble dans une gloire flamboyante, tu te souviens, Severus ?" fit Lorena avec tristesse, en le serrant contre elle après avoir échappé à l'étreinte de Maugrey.

Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait. Leur premier cours de D.C.F.M. ensemble l'été dernier, lorsqu'il l'avait testée au cours d'un duel. "Oui… tout est écrit… dans les étoiles…" murmura-t-il tout en la tenant contre lui.

* * *

Les deux hommes arrivèrent dans ce qui ressemblait à un pub désert. Ils se relevèrent. Sirius regarda les alentours avec suspicion. "Tirons-nous d'ici."

"On est où ?"

"Dans le pub de ce bon vieux Abelforth."

"Abelforth ?"

"Un chic type. Un peu sauvage mais néanmoins un brave gars. Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de le rencontrer cependant. Tu vois…"

"Je suis le frère d'Albus Dumbledore," fit en écho une voix profonde dans la salle. Une voix qui ressemblait énormément à celle du Directeur. "Mais que diable faites-vous ici tous les deux, dans mon pub ? C'est fermé, ce soir ! Vous ne savez donc pas ce qui est en train de se passer ici ?"

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil désolé à George. Lequel ne perdit pas de temps. Il tendit la main pour se présenter lui-même. L'attaque était toujours la meilleure défense. "George Nottingham. Nous sommes en mission pour... pour votre frère."

Abelforth observa George d'un air soupçonneux. "Mon frère…" ricana-t-il. Puis il tourna la tête vers Sirius. "Toi, je te connais. Tu es ce bon-à-rien, ce vaurien de Sirius Black."

"Lui-même en personne ! Bonsoir, Abelforth," fit Sirius avant de donner l'accolade au vieux sorcier.

"T'es pas supposé rester planqué ?"

"Ecoute, Abelforth, George a raison, on est en mission. Nous devons partir. C'est juste que tu ne nous a pas vus, okay ?"

"Albus a beaucoup de secrets. Sortez d'ici avant que vous n'attiriez trop de problèmes ici. Je te connais, Sirius, tu trouverais le moyen de t'attirer des ennuis même au Paradis – si toutefois tu mérites d'y aller un de ces quatre."

Sirius pouffa de rire. "Merci, Abelforth. Nous ne t'avons pas vu non plus."

"Faites gaffe, ça grouille de Mangemorts par ici. Mais je crois que notre bonne vieille Minerva, ses profs et les autres membres de l'Ordre sont en train d'en faire frire quelques uns en Enfer, là-bas à Poudlard. Si vous voulez vous y rendre, suivez les rives du Lac plutôt que la piste. C'est plus discret."

"Merci pour le tuyau. Allons-y, George," dit Sirius avant que le vieux sorcier puisse en placer une. Bien évidemment, aucun des deux hommes n'avait l'intention de se rendre à Poudlard. Pourtant, il valait mieux pour eux qu'on les croit en train de rejoindre le combat au château. Les deux hommes sortirent rapidement.

La nuit était tombée. C'était la nouvelle lune. Mais Sirius connaissait les lieux comme la paume de la main. Ils traversèrent le village très vite pour arriver à un bout de pré qui s'étendait entre Pré-au-Lard et la Cabane Hurlante.

"C'est par là," montra Sirius à George. "La Cabane."

"On dirait bien qu'il y a quelqu'un dedans. Je peux voir de la lumière."

"C'est eux. Allons-y !"

Sirius se sentait traversé par une joie sans borne. Non seulement toute cette escapade lui rappelait le bon temps quand il était gosse, mais aussi ce sentiment de liberté en était presque insupportable. George ressentait à peu près la même chose – cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti l'odeur de la nature autour de lui. Sirius se sentait tellement bien qu'il voulait prendre sa forme d'Animagus. Cependant, il ne voulait pas perdre George alors il resta sous sa forme humaine.

"Sirius ! Regarde !" George attrapa le bras de son ami.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, saisis par l'horreur. La Cabane Hurlante venait de s'enflammer.

* * *

George et Sirius se regardèrent avant de s'élancer tout droit vers la Cabane, aussi vite que leurs jambes le leur permettaient. En route, ils furent rejoints par un Drago Malefoy en proie à la panique. Le jeune homme les saisit par le bras. "Ils sont dedans ! Je vous en prie ! Aidez-moi à les en sortir !"

Sirius reconnut immédiatement Drago. Pourtant, il fut surpris de le voir ici. Il fut encore plus surpris de le voir aussi inquiet. Il lui prit le bras en retour. "Calme-toi, Drago ! Qui est là dedans ?"

"Mon parrain et ma meilleure amie… Severus et Lorena !"

"Ma fille !" s'exclama George.

"George, sors ta baguette !" fit Sirius avant de s'élancer en avant, suivi par les deux autres.

"Attends ! La magie ne marchera pas ! Quelqu'un a jeté le Feudeymon là-dedans !" fit Drago d'un seul souffle, alors qu'ils se ruaient vers la Cabane.

Sirius se tourna vers le jeune homme. "Quoi ?" George ne prit pas le temps de demander quelle sorte de feu c'était là.

"Le Feudeymon ! J'ai bien tenté d'entrer et d'utiliser la magie mais ça ne marche pas. Seul le Feudeymon peut faire ça !"

Sirius devait admettre que Drago avait raison. "Je n'ai pas besoin de la magie pour sauver ma fille !" rétorqua George avec force. "Allons-y !"

Drago lui prit le bras. "Monsieur ! Il n'y a qu'un escalier et il est déjà en feu !" George vit alors les traces de larmes qui coulaient le long des joues du jeune homme.

"Je connais cette Cabane comme ma poche," fit Sirius. "Il y a un autre escalier, de l'autre côté de la maison. Venez ! Suivez-moi !"

Les trois hommes coururent vers l'autre extrémité du bâtiment, laissé encore indemne par les flammes. Ils entrèrent dans la Cabane. Ils devaient faire vite. Toute la structure était construite principalement ne bois et ne tarderait pas à prendre feu avant de s'écrouler sur ses occupants.

"A l'aide ! Au secours ! A l'aide !" cria une voix qui venait du rez-de-chaussée.

"Il y a quelqu'un ici !" fit George. Les trois hommes repérèrent la personne qui avait appelé au secours. Le feu se propageait rapidement. Un homme était couché parmi les débris incandescents qui leur tombaient dessus, une jambe manifestement coincée sous une poutre en flamme.

Sirius sursauta de surprise. "Queudver ?"

L'homme à la face de rat sourit. "Oh, Sirius ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi content de te revoir ! Aide-moi ! Aide-moi à sortir d'ici !"

"Cette vermine devrait rester ici," fit Drago d'une voix traînante où perçait la colère. "C'est un serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres !"

"Tout comme ton père !" railla Queudver.

"Hey ! Mais c'est la baguette de Severus que tu tiens à la main ! C'est toi qui a très certainement provoqué le Feudeymon !" ragea Drago. Il s'empara de la baguette d'ébène de la main de Queudver dans un grondement furieux.

Le petit sorcier se mit à geindre, ses mains désormais libres jointes dans un geste implorant. "Sirius ! Oh, Sirius, mon ami ! Je t'en prie !"

"Je suis d'accord avec le gamin, Peter !" Sirius était sur le point de quitter les lieux lorsque George lui prit le bras.

"Non. D'après ce que tu m'as raconté, Sirius, et pour autant que je sois d'accord avec toi au sujet de ceux qui trahissent leurs amis, Queudver en vie est la preuve que tu es innocent." Sur ces mots, il commença à enlever la poutre, bientôt aidé par Sirius et Drago qui devaient admettre que leur aîné avait raison.

En quelques secondes, Queudver fut libéré. Il avait une jambe cassée, son visage et ses bras étaient recouverts de brûlures. Ses cheveux blonds étaient crépelés par le feu et la chaleur ambiants. Il saisit les genoux de George dans une posture de supplication. "Oh, monsieur, mon cher monsieur, je vous dois la vie !"

George eut un regard meurtrier pour lui. "Je t'ai sauvé seulement pour avoir ta misérable carcasse traînée devant un tribunal !" Sirius saisit Queudver par le col et le traîna à l'étage.

"Lorena ? Lorena ?"

"Severus ! Severus !"

"Rogue ! Où êtes-vous tous ? Rogue ! Nom d'un chien !"

Les trois hommes appelèrent avec frénésie tout en montant les escaliers. Queudver hurlait sous la douleur car il était traîné tout le long sans cérémonie ni délicatesse. Chaque seconde de temps comptait.

* * *

Leurs appels parvinrent à l'étage supérieur.

"vous avez entendu ça ?" fit Lorena. "Quelqu'un nous appelle de dehors !"

A présent, le feu avait envahi la moitié de la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Maugrey avait mené Lorena dans un coin qui paraissait sûr pour le moment, avant de pouvoir y haler Severus à côté.

"Lorena ? Lorena ?"

"Rogue ! T'es où ? Rogue ! Nom d'un chien !"

"Severus ! Severus !"

"Vous avez entendu ça ?" répéta Lorena.

"Lorena ? Lorena ?"

"Papa ?" Mais qu'est-ce que son père pouvait bien faire ici alors qu'il était supposé être en sécurité à Londres ?

"Severus ! Severus ! Vous êtes où ?"

"Drago ?" parvint à dire le Maître des Potions.

"Rogue ! Mais t'es où ? Bon sang ! Rogue !"

"Sirius ?" fit Alastor. "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ? Putain de cabot…"

Severus n'avait jamais été aussi content d'entendre la voix de son ancien camarade de classe. Ou bien que, pour une fois, Alastor Maugrey pouvait exprimer un commentaire péjoratif à propos de quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Un tout petit sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Il aurait au moins entendu ça avant de mourir – que du bonheur !

Alastor se rua vers les escaliers. "Ici ! Par ici ! Suivez ma voix ! Sirius, suis ma voix !"

Quelques secondes plus tard, Drago, Sirius et George entraient dans la pièce où Lorena et Severus se trouvaient, guidés par Maugrey.

"Lorena !" s'exclama George en se précipitant vers sa fille. "Ma petite fille chérie !"

"Je ne crois pas que nous ayons vraiment le temps pour des câlins, le bâtiment ne devrait pas tarder à s'écrouler d'ici quelques minutes !" pressa Alastor.

Ses instincts d'Auror étaient entrés en action pour diriger l'opération de secours. "George, prenez votre fille et sortez."

Lorena protesta avec véhémence. "Non, je ne veux pas laisser Severus ! Severus ! No !" Elle hurla tout ce qu'elle avait. Son père la regarda pendant une seconde ou deux puis jeta un coup d'œil au Maître des Potions à côté d'elle. Il comprit alors – Severus était… _Grand, des cheveux noirs, des yeux sombres. Le père_ _d'__Alan. L'homme qui a couché avec ma petite fille. L'homme qu'elle doit épouser. L'homme qu'elle aime._

Il s'occuperait de ce détail plus tard. Il hissa sa fille sur son épaule, dans le style « homme des cavernes », malgré ses cris et hurlements et les coups de poing qu'elle pouvait lui asséner sur le dos. Le Feudeymon ne lui permettait pas de faire grand chose avec la magie, même sans baguette.

Drago l'arrêta. "En sortant, tournez à droite. Dirigez-vous ensuite tout droit sur une bonne centaine de mètres. Vous y verrez une lumière émise par une baguette. Ma mère est là, en sécurité. Elle est blessée mais consciente, la lumière de sa baguette devrait vous guider vers la sécurité."

"Merci, jeune homme. Bonne chance !"

Severus l'avait vue partir. Il fut soulagé – il savait que Lorena s'en sortirait vivante. Le Serment Inviolable était accompli. Plus que cela, la femme qu'il aimait serait en sécurité. Il pouvait désormais mourir en paix.

Drago alla à ses côtés et lui prit la main dans la sienne. "Severus, nous trouverons un moyen de sortir."

"Drago… écoutez… Il y a une valisette de potions… près de la table… Prenez-la… Prenez-la… assez dedans… premiers secours…" il fit en haletant péniblement.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et se précipita vers la table utilisée pour le sacrifice, se protégeant lui-même contre les brandons qui commençaient à tomber tout autour. Une boîte noire, similaire à une petite valise, se trouvait à côté, fermée. Il l'emporta pour la ramener à son parrain. Il était sur le point de l'ouvrir lorsque Severus l'arrêta de sa main droite posée sur le bras de son filleul.

"Non… gardez-la pour vous… et les autres... Vous en aurez besoin… Fiole noire… poison… contre… le Seigneur des Ténèbres… dedans…"

Entre temps, Alastor et Sirius étaient en train de parler de Queudver.

"Nous l'avons trouvé avec la baguette de Rogue dans la main. Il avait jeté le Feudeymon avec, très certainement."

"Où est cette baguette, maintenant ?"

"C'est Drago qui l'a."

"J'emmène cette vermine avec moi, Sirius. Il est en état d'arrestation à partir de maintenant. Le Feudeymon… il a dû apprendre ça de son Maître !"

"Alors pars d'ici, Fol-Œil ! Maintenant ! Je me chargerai de Rogue !" Sirius repéra le garçon. "Drago, toi aussi tu sors !"

Alastor vit que le jeune homme portait une boîte. "Prends ça, gamin !" dit-il tout en mettant un long objet en métal dans les mains de Drago. L'Epée de Gryffondor. Le jeune Serpentard en fut tout surpris. "Sors d'ici !" Alastor le poussa vers la sortie.

Un craquement menaçant retentit quelque part dans le bâtiment. "Nous ne nous reste plus trop de temps, Alastor. Pars !" pressa Sirius.

Le vieux sorcier hocha la tête. "Tu es certain que tu n'auras pas besoin d'aide avec Severus ?"

"Non, on va y arriver ! Dégage d'ici ! Maintenant !" fit Sirius tout en poussant l'ex-Auror qui traînait Queudver de la même manière que l'avait fait auparavant Sirius – avec un total mépris pour le confort du petit homme.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil au Maître des Potions. "A nous deux, _Snivellus_."

Severus leva ses yeux sombres. Sa vision était diminuée mais son ouïe fonctionnait toujours. "Black… pourquoi est-ce que tu ne finis pas… ce que tu avais commencé… il y a environ vingt ans de ça ?... Laisse-moi mourir ici… Nagini a fini… ce qu'un loup-garou… était supposé commencer…"

"Pour que tu puisses ensuite finir en héros et auréolé comme un saint ? Que dalle ! Tu n'es ni l'un ni l'autre." Sur ces mots, Sirius hissa son ancien camarade de classe sur ses pieds, jetant le bras indemne de Severus par dessus sa propre épaule, attentif à ne pas toucher son épaule gauche blessée – ou du moins ce qu'il en restait.

Ils sortirent de la pièce. A présent, le feu s'était propagé partout à l'étage. Des poutres, des débris de verre et de bois, des brandons incandescents leur tombaient tout autour. L'air devenait lourd et rare. Ils progressèrent lentement. A un moment, ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu de l'escalier, sur un petit palier.

"Laisse-moi… mourir ici…" commença à dire Severus.

"Arrête de pleurnicher, Severus ! J'ai une dette d'honneur envers toi… rien ne m'empêchera de la rembourser !"

Severus avait du mal à entendre ce que disait Sirius au beau milieu du rugissement du brasier qui les entourait. Cependant, il avait saisi quelques mots – _dette, honneur, rembourser_. Et surtout, l'usage de son propre prénom.

"Sirius…" gémit-il. La douleur était atrocement intolérable et même un Mangemort aguerri comme Severus ne pouvait la supporter – bien qu'il ne fût plus capable de dire si la douleur provenait de son épaule déchiquetée, ou bien de la chaleur qui irradiait du brasier qui les entourait, les privant du peu d'oxygène qui leur restait pour respirer, ou bien des brandons et des débris de bois qui leur tombaient dessus.

"T'as pas intérêt à crever avec moi comme ça !"

_**

* * *

**_

Oh, encore une autre fin de chapitre à vous laisser méchamment en plan… Est-ce que Sirius et Severus sortiront vivants de la Cabane ?

_**Dans ce chapitre, j'ai donné une propriété au Feudeymon : aucune magie ne peut être accomplie à sa proximité. Je sais que ce N'EST PAS vrai (voir la scène dans la Salle sur Demande, dans les **_**Reliques de la Mort**_** – Harry peut voler sur son balai tout en étant chassé par le Feudeymon). A l'inverse du Feudeymon de la saga (dit aussi le Feu Maudit), lequel adopte une vie propre à lui sous la forme d'une créature (voir la scène de duel entre Voldemort et Dumbledore dans le film **_**L'Ordre du Phénix**_** – le Feudeymon est le premier maléfice que jette Voldemort), le Feudeymon dans mon histoire est semblable à n'importe quel autre feu, sauf qu'il ne peut être éteint magiquement, excepté par son contre-sort seulement. Toute autre magie ne peut être utilisée (comme Aguamenti ou alors le Transplanage, par exemple). De la sorte, cela m'a fourni un tournant intéressant dans mon intrigue, ce dont j'avais besoin. **_

_**Toute l'action située dans la Cabane Hurlante m'a été inspirée par les scènes telles que dépeintes dans le film **_**Le Prisonnier d'Azkaban**_**. En particulier, la partie quand Queudver tente d'échapper à Sirius et Remus pour finalement être rattrapé par eux et sa vie épargnée par Harry. Lorsque j'ai écrit toute cette action située dans la Cabane, dans mon histoire, j'avais les lieux et le décor en train de jouer dans ma tête. Je voulais recréer le même type de dynamique aussi entre les divers personnages participant à toute cette scène.**_

_**Merci de laisser des revues ! Plein de revues ! Ce sont elles qui nourrissent les muses de l'écrivain et du traducteur… Merci de me dire si c'est OK cette scène ou pas, si elle vous paraît bizarre ou pas, etc. Votre avis m'intéresse !**_

_**Mention spéciale à VIVI, qui laisse des revues anonymes, auxquelles je ne peux répondre, ici une revue pour le Chapitre 130 : une médaille en chocolat pour elle qui a bien deviné à qui appartenait la voix de la personne qui a lancé l'Epée de Gryffondor sur Nagini. Bien vu !**_


	132. Trop d'amour te tuera

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**132 – Trop d'amour te tuera**

Drago avait réussi à courir suffisamment vite pour rattraper Lorena et son père. Il les guida vers sa mère qui était assise dans l'herbe, à environ une centaine de mètres de la Cabane. Elle tenait sa baguette allumée en l'air afin que son fils puisse la repérer. "Mère ! Mère !"

"Ici, Drago, par ici !" répondit-elle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, George coucha sa fille à côté de Narcissa. La jeune sorcière pleurait abondamment mais en silence. Elle se blottit tout contre son père. "Severus… Severus… Severus… Je veux Severus !"

George regarda la sorcière et son fils à côté. "Prenez soin d'elle ! Je reviens tout de suite !"

"Où allez-vous comme ça ?" demanda Drago.

"Aider Sirius et Alastor à ramener l'amant de ma fille !" Sur ces paroles, il se mit à courir en direction de la Cabane.

Narcissa parvint à ramper jusqu'à Lorena, malgré les blessures à ses jambes. Elle enleva la robe d'école qui appartenait à la sorcière aveugle, et qu'elle portait toujours. Elle la posa sur les épaules de Lorena pour la tenir au chaud. Puis elle la prit dans ses bras, dans une tentative pour la consoler.

Drago regarda les deux femmes avec émotion. Il planta l'Epée de Gryffondor à côté et posa la boîte en bois tout près. Severus avait mentionné des premiers secours. Il avait voulu que la boîte puisse être sauvée du feu afin que quiconque blessé puisse être soigné. Le jeune homme songea à son parrain, combien prévenant et attentif il pouvait être. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la Cabane Hurlante à présent complètement embrasée par le Feudeymon, en espérant que Severus et quiconque d'autre avec lui, puissent en sortir vivant.

Il ouvrit la boîte et y trouva du dictame. Il en mit sur le bras droit de Lorena. Narcissa essuyait les larmes de la jeune sorcière avec sa propre robe, comme le ferait une mère. Elle avait aussi subi son lot de blessures de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres – une sérieuse entorse à la cheville et une jambe cassée qui exigeraient une aide médicale, plusieurs bleus et des coupures superficielles que Drago arriva à soigner – mais sinon, elle allait bien.

Drago se rappela qu'il avait toujours les baguettes de Lorena à l'intérieur de sa propre robe de sorcier, ainsi que celle de Severus. Il sortit les deux baguettes de sa robe et les rendit à Lorena. L'une de ces baguettes avait des pouvoirs de guérison. Il garda celle de Severus avec lui.

"Je crois que ça t'appartient, Lorena," fit-il doucement tout en lui serrant le poing gauche autour des baguettes. Il remarqua aussi que Severus avait fait preuve de suffisamment de considération pour lui blesser le bras droit – alors qu'elle utilisait sa baguette de la main gauche.

Des bruits de pas non loin informèrent Drago et sa mère que quelqu'un approchait. Le jeune sorcier leva sa baguette en défense.

"Hey, ce n'est que moi, Alastor Maugrey !" déclara Alastor. "Baisse cette baguette, gamin !"

Drago sourit. "Vous avez besoin d'aide, Professeur ?" demanda-t-il, en se précipitant vers l'homme boiteux.

"Non, ça ira, c'est juste…" Il traînait un corps qui criait en signe de protestation. "C'est juste que je m'occupe de cette vermine !"

Narcissa Malefoy eut un sourire moqueur. Alastor Maugrey partageait le même mépris qu'elle concernant Queudver. Pourtant, elle se demanda pourquoi l'ex-Auror avait jugé important de ramener un tel rebut alors que Severus… Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine en pensant à son meilleur ami.

"Maintenant que nous sommes hors de l'influence du Feudeymon…" Il sortit sa baguette de son manteau. "_Petrificus Totalus_ !" Queudver fut immobilisé par le puissant Sortilège du Saucisson qui lui avait été jeté. "_Incarcerus_ !" D'autres liens magiques s'enroulèrent autour de son corps, qui lui permettaient uniquement de respirer et de voir, mais sinon, il ne pouvait plus bouger, pas même revenir à sa forme d'animagus pour s'enfuir.

"Peter Pettigrow, alias Queudver, tu es en état d'arrestation !" fit Alastor Maugrey d'un ton sérieux qui ne présageait rien de bon pour le Mangemort et ancien Maraudeur. "Où est allé George ?" demanda-t-il ensuite.

"Il a dit qu'il irait essayer d'aider Sirius à sauver Severus," répondit Drago.

"Un homme courageux," commenta doucement Narcissa. "Un homme certes courageux." Elle se souvint que ce George Nottingham était le cousin au second degré de Lucius. Pourtant, il semblait posséder infiniment plus de courage que son mari.

* * *

George s'était élancé vers la Cabane. En route, il avait croisé Alastor Maugrey qui remorquait Queudver derrière lui. Maugrey lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait mais George ne répondit même pas. L'ex-Auror comprit ce qu'il voulait faire mais ne le retint pas. "L'aurait été envoyé à Gryffondor, celui-là…" Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné par cet homme.

George ne savait pas quel type de feu c'était là, mais il avait compris que la magie n'était d'aucun secours. Par conséquent, il avait rangé sa baguette dans sa manche. Armé de son seul courage, il entra dans la maison.

"Sirius ! Severus !" Il appela les deux hommes encore, en espérant qu'ils étaient toujours en état de répondre. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine à l'idée qu'ils pouvaient être morts maintenant. Il appela encore une fois tout en montant les escaliers.

"Ici ! Par ici ! George ! Ici !"

Le sorcier repéra les deux hommes parmi la fumée. Il courut vers eux. Il remarqua que Severus était sur le point de s'évanouir tandis que Sirius respirait avec difficulté.

"Sirius, je suis là !"

"George !" fit le sorcier dans un souffle court. Ses yeux bleus reflétaient une joie similaire à celle qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'il était avec James Potter.

"Sirius, écoute-moi bien. Prends mes deux poignets et glisse-les sous Severus. Nous le porterons comme ça."

Sirius comprit tout de suite ce que voulait son ami. Leurs mains se trouvèrent, ils assurèrent leurs prises et soulevèrent le Maître des Potions. Severus était toujours conscient, il parvint à saisir les deux hommes par les épaules, même si son bras gauche lui faisait atrocement mal.

Ils sortirent ainsi, sans un regard derrière, aussi vite que possible.

Puis soudainement, un bruit de souffle gronda derrière les trois hommes, suivi de peu par une vague de chaleur qui les frappa de plein fouet, avant que l'explosion ne les jette tous les trois à terre.

* * *

Au loin, Maugrey, Drago et Narcissa regardèrent la Cabane Hurlante s'effondrer dans un brasier digne de l'Enfer.

"Oh, Merlin…" murmura Drago. Il échangea un regard anxieux avec sa mère qui en disait long. Il vit des larmes inonder les joues de sa mère. La sorcière serra Lorena tout contre elle dans un geste de réconfort. Elle pouvait sentir quelque chose qui ressemblait à une chaleur aimante et tendre lui traverser le corps.

Lorena ne pouvait s'arrêter de penser à Severus, l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle lui envoyait vague d'amour sur vague d'amour, en espérant qu'il s'en sortirait vivant. Son père n'était pas revenu, pas plus que Sirius. Elle ne pouvait pas voir mais elle avait entendu le bruit de la Cabane en train de s'effondrer. "Severus… Severus…" continuait-elle de répéter, en espérant que l'homme qu'elle aimait en reviendrait vivant. Ainsi que son père et Sirius.

Le regard du jeune homme croisa celui d'Alastor. Sans un mot, ils quittèrent les deux femmes, et s'élancèrent vers la Cabane – ou du moins ce qu'il en restait.

* * *

Les explosions peuvent être des phénomènes puissants. Cependant, les explosions provoquées par le Feudeymon pouvaient voir leur puissance décuplée. Drago avait été sage de mettre sa mère en sécurité à une bonne centaine de mètres de la Cabane, loin de la possible destruction. Non pas qu'il eut prévu le déclenchement du Feudeymon mais avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans les parages, nul n'était jamais trop prudent.

Il n'avait surtout pas prévu non plus que cette vermine de Queudver ait pu jeter le Feudeymon. C'était tellement dangereux… Ce maléfice exigeait une telle maîtrise de la magie que seul un grand sorcier puissant et bien entraîné pouvait contrôler. Il ne l'aurait jamais jeté lui-même – même s'il avait su comment le faire. La seule magie qui pouvait fonctionner contre ce maléfice était le contre-sort du Feudeymon. Très peu de sorciers le connaissaient. Drago ne figurait pas parmi eux. En fait, si certains Mages Noirs savaient comment provoquer le Feudeymon, la plupart d'entre eux ne se souciaient guère du contre-sort.

Les trois hommes étaient tombés, fauchés par le souffle de l'explosion. Pourtant, quelques secondes auparavant, Severus avait senti quelque chose lui toucher le cœur, avec une profonde intensité. Son noyau magique en avait été tout autant affecté aussi. Il reconnut ce que c'était et se concentra dessus.

Des vagues d'amour. Envoyées par Lorena. Même de loin, dans les situations les plus critiques, elle se trouvait à ses côtés.

Il savait que la magie ne pouvait pas opérer à proximité d'un Feudeymon. Pourtant, si ses vagues d'amour étaient parvenues jusqu'à lui, alors c'est que _cela_ pouvait marcher. Que la magie élémentale pouvait marcher. Severus se rappela ce que Lorena lui avait dit à propos de la magie élémentale, l'été dernier, lorsqu'ils se trouvaient encore dans la caverne, après le rituel.

_Puise seulement dans ce réservoir d'énergie primale qui nous entoure. Toute l'énergie autour de nous, combinée à nos propres énergies. Voilà ce qui nourrit nos capacités. Nous avons puisé dans le plus formidable réservoir de magie jamais disponible pour nous. La magie élémentale est un autre nom pour cette force spéciale qui nous entoure, où que nous soyons. Elle est très présente dans la nature, car la nature est son plus puissant réceptacle. Elle est là, dehors, pour nous la sentir et l'utiliser de manière appropriée. Les pouvoirs de la nature sont immenses, sans limites car ils embrassent toute la Création. Cette force… est ce qui relie l'univers en un tout cohérent, qui attire chaque chose et chaque être ensemble... Cette force… je peux la sentir partout… dans les parois de cette caverne… dans cette source… entre l'arbre et l'oiseau perché dessus dehors…_

Severus ferma les yeux et concentra son propre noyau magique sur la magie élémentale. _Oui, je peux la ressentir aussi. Entre toi et moi. Entre nous trois. Entre nous et le feu. _Severus continua à se concentrer sur la magie élémentale. Il était donc prêt lorsque le souffle de l'explosion les balaya. Prêt à les protéger si nécessaire.

Et lorsque le souffle de l'explosion du Feudeymon les frappa, en les projetant à terre, ils furent protégés. Par le pouvoir de l'amour. Par la toute-puissance de la magie élémentale à l'œuvre.

* * *

Alastor et Drago se rapprochèrent de la Cabane. Ils repérèrent les trois hommes très certainement assommés par terre. Ils s'approchèrent d'eux, la chaleur du brasier était presque insupportable. Ils devaient faire vite. Drago parvint à bouger Sirius de sa torpeur tandis que Maugrey en fit de même pour George. Le Feudeymon continuait toujours de rugir mais il devrait rester contenu à la Cabane car il n'y avait pas d'arbres ou de forêt alentour.

Sirius et George se relevèrent après de longues secondes. Ils aspirèrent de longues goulées d'air. "Filez !" leur ordonna Alastor.

Sirius s'éventa. "Non, ça ira, nous pouvons porter Severus." George hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Ils lièrent leurs mains ensembles, tout comme ils l'avaient fait auparavant. Drago les aida à s'assurer que Severus ne tomberait pas de la chaise ainsi improvisée. Maugrey tenta d'invoquer un brancard mais ils se trouvaient tous encore trop près du Feudeymon pour que la magie fonctionne.

Drago aida son cousin en jetant le bras droit de Sirius par dessus ses propres épaules. Maugrey en fit de même avec George. Les cinq hommes se dirigèrent vers la zone de sécurité où Lorena et Narcissa les attendaient.

Une fois là, Sirius et George couchèrent Severus sur le sol. Les Serpents-d'Amour informèrent Lorena que son mari se trouvait tout près d'elle désormais. Elle alla vers lui. "Severus… Severus…" Elle lui toucha le visage.

Il réagit à son toucher. Il avait été conscient tout le temps. Il pouvait lever le bras droit pour lui caresser le visage. Il sentit les larmes de la jeune femme tomber sur son visage à lui, ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses mains sur sa poitrine.

"Severus… tu es vivant… Je t'aime…"

"Je sais… Je t'aime aussi…" fit-il dans un souffle haletant. Comme la mort lui serait douce – elle lui avait permis de revoir, de sentir et de parler encore une fois à la femme qu'il aimait.

Lorena était presque couchée sur lui, à le chevaucher. Elle posa sa baguette d'ébène à côté d'eux, pour ne garder que la baguette d'amarante serrée dans sa main droite.

"Non… ne fais pas ça… Lorena…" murmura Severus, sa respiration rendue laborieuse par sa blessure. Il avait compris ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire lorsqu'il sentit les mains de la jeune sorcière lui toucher les tempes. "Je peux à présent mourir… Je t'ai revue… vivante…"

"Non ! Tu ne mourras pas ! Je t'aime trop pour ça !"

"Trop d'amour… te tuera… Lorena…"

Elle pleura. "Non… L'amour ne peut pas tuer… seul le mal peut le faire…" Elle renifla.

"Le pouvoir… de l'amour ?..." fit-il doucement.

"Oui… maintenant, laisse-moi faire… laisse faire la magie élémentale… Laisse-moi te sauver !"

"Mais… tu l'as… déjà fait… Tu a sauvé… mon âme…"

"Shhhh…" murmura-t-elle tout en lui caressant la joue.

Severus ferma les yeux. Sa main droite trouva son chemin vers la poche de sa redingote et en sortit le médaillon des Rogue qu'il garda serré dans la main. Il luisait dans le noir. Le chaud contact le réconforta.

Elle avait posé ses mains sur les tempes de l'homme. Il pouvait sentir qu'elle entrait dans son esprit avec douceur, semblable à une caresse, comme lorsqu'elle l'embrassait et que sa langue se glissait dans sa bouche. Douce et chaude.

A la différence de la première fois l'été dernier, Lorena n'eut pas besoin de rechercher son âme. Elle était déjà là. Elle devait se concentrer sur ses blessures. Ses mains avaient trouvé son épaule gauche, une masse de chair déchiquetée et lacérée par les crochets puissants de Nagini. Le bezoar avait protégé Severus contre le venin, la chaleur en avait évaporé une certaine quantité qui était restée à la surface de sa peau et dans ses vêtements. Pourtant, il y en restait encore une certaine quantité qui avait pénétré plus profondément dans son corps. Ses nerfs, ses muscles et ses os y avaient été coupés, déchirés et brisés. Sa respiration était laborieuse..

Severus ne pouvait plus sentir son bras gauche. Mais ce n'était pas là son principal souci. Lorena le perçut. "Pourquoi es-tu si courageux, Severus ?" demanda-t-elle doucement. Ses larmes coulèrent sur l'épaule blessée de l'homme.

Lorena agrippa sa baguette d'amarante et concentra sa magie élémentale dessus. La baguette répondit merveilleusement bien. Severus sentit la vague de pouvoir envahir son corps meurtri, une douce chaleur qui allégeait peu à peu sa douleur.

Soudain, Lorena leva la tête, cherchant de l'air, en agrippant sa propre épaule, comme si celle-ci avait été prise dans un étau. Pourtant, elle parvint à rester concentrée et à garder un contact physique avec Severus. Son visage reflétait à la fois la souffrance et l'intense concentration. Elle était en train d'assimiler la blessure, reliant chaque nerf sectionné, réparant les os brisés, restaurant les muscles, expulsant le venin encore présent dans la chair de l'homme. Des larmes lui tombèrent des yeux, des gémissements de douleur s'échappèrent de ses lèvres.

Sa chemise ne tarda pas à se tremper de sang et de venin. Quelques mots s'échappaient de ses lèvres. La baguette d'amarante toujours serrée dans la main, elle murmura, les lèvres tordues entre la douleur et la concentration pour former les mots.

"_Vulnera_… _Sanatur_… _Vulnera_… _Sanatur_… _Vulnera_… _Sanatur_…"

Elle se concentra sur son amour pour lui, puisant dans sa magie élémentale, pour lui envoyer vague d'amour sur vague d'amour. Sa main libre agrippait nerveusement la redingote, ses lèvres étaient toutes proches de son visage. Elle fit appel à toute l'énergie dont elle disposait, à toute sa magie, pour les canaliser dans sa baguette d'amarante.

Elle était plus consciente de ce qu'elle faisait, moins surprise que la première fois lorsqu'elle avait fait cela sur son corps, l'été dernier. Elle savait combien douloureux tout le processus serait mais elle était prête à y faire face. Elle sentit le venin passer dans son propre organisme, son métabolisme l'assimiler, en transformant chaque molécule nocive en une autre, inoffensive cette fois, avant de la rejeter. Elle se sentit brûler de l'intérieur comme si un feu lui dévorait les entrailles.

Pourtant, quelque chose lui susurrait que ce venin n'était pas la seule substance qu'elle absorbait, assimilait et rejetait. Quelque chose relevant de la Magie Noire, qu'elle ne pouvait pas identifier. Cette substance passa en elle aussi mais elle ne fut pas assimilée et elle fut purement et simplement rejetée, avec du sang et du venin. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre, elle n'avait seulement qu'une idée intuitive, presque instinctive, de ce que cela pouvait être.

A un moment, Lorena laissa échapper un hurlement puissant. George était sur le point de se ruer sur sa fille pour l'arracher au corps de Severus. Maugrey et Sirius l'en empêchèrent.

"Non, George," fit doucement l'ex-Auror.

"Ça va la tuer !"

"Non. Dumbledore m'a parlé que votre fille est une empathe. Elle peut soigner les gens." Son visage couvert de cicatrices affichait un air sérieux. "Donnez-leur une chance. A elle. A lui."

Drago était à genoux, non loin de Lorena et de Severus, la boîte de potions ouverte devant lui, prêt au cas où. Il avait vérifié les diverses fioles. Certaines étaient étiquetées comme potion régénérative, potion anti-douleur, du dictame bien évidemment, de l'anti-venin. D'autres ne l'étaient pas. Le jeune homme comprit que le Maître des Potions n'avait étiqueté que les potions inoffensives. Severus avait parlé d'un poison capable de tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. _Il avait l'intention de l'utiliser… Mais Queudver était constamment sur son dos. Severus n'avait pas prévu que Queudver serait là pour le surveiller… Sinon, le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait déjà été mort et rien de tout ça ne se serait passé. _Une fiole noire que Drago avait certes trouvée dans la boîte.

Drago rangea les baguettes d'ébène de Severus et de Lorena dans la valisette des potions. Il continua à observer la jeune sorcière qui tentait de sauver la vie de son parrain. Si elle y arrivait, il jura qu'il la garderait comme sa meilleure amie et même sa sœur pour toute la vie.

Narcissa était à côté aussi et elle observait toute la scène avec fascination. Elle avait compris ce qu'il se passait et elle était contente que Sirius et Maugrey ait empêché le père de Lorena d'interrompre tout le processus – combien risqué il pouvait être. Elle voulait que son meilleur ami soit sauvé.

Lorena cria encore, cherchant l'air. A un moment, elle vomit même une substance noire qui atterrit sur le sol à côté d'elle et de Severus. Drago était tout près, il songea que cela pouvait être le venin de Nagini. Elle semblait vraiment souffrir. La voir souffrir pour l'homme qu'elle aimait si chèrement, si inconditionnellement, remua quelque chose de profond en lui.

Il eut une triste pensée pour eux deux._ Trop d'amour les tuera. Tous les deux. _

_**

* * *

**_

Ah, encore une de ces coupures méchantes que j'affectionne tant ! Il est dit qu'un bon film, c'est d'abord une bonne histoire avec un bon montage. C'est ce que je ressens exactement à cet instant précis.

_**Est-ce que Severus s'en sortira ? Est-ce que Lorena parviendra à le sauver ou bien est-ce qu'elle mourra dans le processus, en sacrifiant sa vie pour lui ? Si c'est elle qui choisit de mourir, il se peut alors que Severus survive au Serment Inviolable...**_

_**Par ailleurs, j'ai re-écouté la chanson de QUEEN qui porte le même nom que cette histoire et les paroles m'ont frappées, tellement elles correspondaient pile à l'histoire de Severus, en particulier les refrains. Sans doute que quelque part, elles avaient dû rester dans ma mémoire et que ça m'a guidée à choisir « Too Much Love Will Kill You » comme le titre original de mon histoire. Voici les paroles des refrains (et leur traduction entre parenthèses) :**_

**Too much love will kill you  
****If you can't make up your mind  
****Torn between the lover  
****And the love you leave behind  
****You're headed for disaster  
****'Cause you never read the signs  
****Too much love will kill you – every time**

**(Trop d'amour te tuera  
****Si tu ne peux pas faire le choix  
****Déchiré entre l'amant(e)  
****Et l'amour que tu laisses derrière toi  
****Tu fonces vers le désastre  
****Car tu n'as jamais lu les signes  
****Trop d'amour te tuera – à chaque fois)**

**Too much love will kill you  
****Just as sure as none at all  
****It'll drain the power that's in you  
****Make you plead and scream and crawl  
****And the pain will make you crazy  
****You're the victim of your crime  
****Too much love will kill you – every time**

**(Trop d'amour te tuera  
****Aussi sûr que pas d'amour du tout  
****Ca drainera le pouvoir qui est en toi  
****Ca te fera supplier, crier et ramper  
****Et la douleur te rendra fou/folle  
****Tu es la victime de ton crime  
****Trop d'amour te tuera – à chaque fois)**

**Too much love will kill you  
****It'll make your life a lie  
****Yes, too much love will kill you  
****And you won't understand why  
****You'd give your life, you'd sell your soul  
****Bur here it comes again  
****Too much love will kill you  
****In the end... In the end.**

**(Trop d'amour te tuera  
****Ca fera de ta vie un mensonge  
****Oui, trop d'amour te tuera  
****Et tu ne comprendras pas pourquoi  
****Tu donnerais ta vie, tu vendrais ton âme  
****Mais voilà que ça reviendra  
****Trop d'amour te tuera  
****A la fin... A la fin.)**

_**C'est fou, mais maintenant**__****__, _à chaque fois que j'écoute cette chanson (et c'est souvent, car j'adore QUEEN, c'est tout ma jeunesse), eh bien, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Severus et à tout ce qu'il a enduré au nom de l'amour et par amour...

_**Merci de laisser des revues ! Plein de revues ! J'ai besoin d'encouragements et de soutien ! S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! **_


	133. Gryffondor à la rescousse

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**133 – ****Gryffondor à la rescousse**

Au loin, deux sorciers étaient en train de se battre en duel, invoquant chacun les forces puissantes de la magie. Voldemort était plus jeune qu'Albus, cependant Albus était plus expérimenté. Mais au fur et à mesure que le combat se prolongeait, les chances tournaient en défaveur du Directeur. Bien qu'il fût toujours aussi puissant, ses pouvoirs déclinaient.

Il se retrouva Désarmé par un sortilège, à genoux dans l'herbe. Oh, il pouvait toujours faire de la magie sans baguette. Mais il savait qu'il ne ferait plus trop le poids contre un puissant Mage Noir toujours en possession de sa propre baguette. Il pourrait tenir tout au plus quelques minutes. Voldemort se tenait debout devant lui, le toisant de toute sa hauteur, un rictus triomphant et diabolique sur le visage.

"Tu as perdu, vieillard," cracha-t-il, ses yeux rouges étincelant d'une joie malsaine.

Albus Dumbledore avait prouvé sa valeur tout au long du combat – tel un authentique membre de la Maison de Gryffondor. A présent, il se trouvait dans une fort mauvaise position, il avait besoin d'aide.

* * *

L'Epée de Gryffondor avait été plantée par Drago dans le sol de la prairie, non loin de sa mère, mais hors de la portée de Queudver. Cependant, d'après ce que Drago connaissait des légendes de Poudlard, Queudver n'avait aucune chance d'utiliser l'Epée car il avait prouvé un nombre incalculable de fois qu'il n'était pas un véritable membre de la Maison de Gryffondor et qu'il n'avait pas gagné le droit d'être aidé par l'antique objet magique.

Les quatre sorciers et la sorcière étaient tous tellement fascinés par le processus empathique qui avait lieu sous leurs yeux mêmes, qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas que l'Epée avait disparu. Narcissa réagit lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, son attention distraite par un bruit. Son regard bleu tomba sur l'emplacement où l'Epée avait été plantée à terre.

"Professeur Maugrey !" appela-t-elle. "L'Epée de Gryffondor ! Elle a disparu !"

Sirius et Maugrey se regardèrent. _O__h-oh. On dirait que quelqu'un en a besoin. Quelqu'un de Gryffondor,_ songea l'ex-Auror.

"Ça veut dire quoi ?" demanda George.

"Ça veut dire que, quelque part, un vrai membre de la Maison de Gryffondor en a besoin. Dans ce cas, l'Epée vient à leur secours." Sirius frissonna – il pensa à Remus et espéra que son autre ami n'était pas celui qui était pris dans une situation dangereuse, au point que l'Epée lui soit apparue.

"Mais comment ça ce fait qu'une épée puisse aller aider quelqu'un dans le besoin ?"

Alastor poursuivit. "L'Epée de Gryffondor détient un pouvoir particulier. Elle absorbe tout ce qui peut la rendre encore plus puissante. C'est un objet magique qui détruire pratiquement tout – y compris les substances les plus maléfiques…"

"Maléfiques ?" Sirius et George répétèrent ensemble le mot, tout en se regardant.

"Voldemort… Albus !" conclut Maugrey, un éclair de désespoir brillant dans son œil naturel.

* * *

Le Directeur était toujours à genoux devant Voldemort.

"Tu es un imbécile, Albus Dumbledore, et tu vas perdre, tout perdre !"

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut un sourire mauvais. Du tonnerre se fit entendre au-dessus de Poudlard. L'attention des deux sorciers fut attirée vers le château. Ils y jetèrent un bref regard.

"Ce soir, Poudlard sera…" fit doucement Voldemort tout en souriant moqueusement en direction de son adversaire.

Soudain, une masse d'or et de rouge plongea vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. _Mais où est donc Nagini ?_ songea Voldemort. Son familier ne lui avait jamais fait défaut.

Celui de Dumbledore n'avait jamais fait défaut à son maître non plus. Fumseck était à présent en train de voleter autour de Voldemort, en tentant d'atteindre ses yeux pour les crever de ses serres. Le Mage Noir lutta contre le phénix. Il tenta de se protéger les yeux. Sa baguette lui échappa alors que l'oiseau s'en prenait au bras qui la tenait, de son bec et de ses serres acérés.

Albus regarda la scène avec fascination et soulagement. Son fidèle phénix était venu à sa rescousse. Mais l'oiseau rouge-et-or ne fut pas la seule aide qu'il reçut ce soir-là.

L'Epée de Gryffondor se matérialisa dans les mains du Directeur.

Albus Dumbledore loua en silence Fumseck pour son assistance. Il remercia aussi Poudlard pour les précieuses secondes de diversion ainsi offertes par le château, ce qui avait permis au phénix d'attaquer un Voldemort détourné de sa tâche première et désormais incapable de jeter des sortilèges et autres maléfices. Peut-être que la magie du château, à laquelle il était lié, avait perçu dans quelle détresse se trouvait son Directeur en cet instant même.

Et maintenant, l'Epée de Gryffondor. Albus bénit l'âme de Godric Gryffondor, le Fondateur de la Maison à laquelle il appartenait. Ce soir, il était un Gryffondor.

Cependant sa ruse bien de chez Serpentard entra en action rapidement. Dumbledore s'assura de sa prise sur l'Epée de Gryffondor et la poussa dans la poitrine du Seigneur des Ténèbres avec toute la force qu'il pouvait rassembler. Jusqu'à la garde.

Fumseck s'éloigna de sa proie. Les yeux de Voldemort s'agrandirent d'horreur. Il trébucha en arrière, de quelques pas, ses mains pâles s'agrippant à l'épée. Il baissa les yeux vers ce qui l'avait transpercé. L'Epée de Gryffondor.

"Poudlard… sera… à moi…" bafouilla Voldemort avant de s'effondrer à terre, sur le dos. Un filet de sang s'échappa d'un coin de sa bouche – un signe certain de sa fin. Mais à l'instar de nombre de ses victimes qu'il avait tuées avec l'_Avada Kedavra_, ses yeux rouges restèrent grand ouvert, même après que les restes de son âme mutilée aient quitté son corps.

Albus Dumbledore laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il était fatigué mais il savait qu'il avait accompli sa mission. Fumseck alla se percher sur son épaule et chanta quelques trilles doucement pour réconforter son maître.

Une clameur se fit entendre au loin, en provenance de Poudlard. Albus leva son regard bleu acier vers le château, en un geste de pure gratitude.

Il tomba à genoux, cette fois pour remercier la Providence qui l'avait non seulement sauvé mais qui aussi lui avait permis de vaincre le plus dangereux Mage Noir de l'époque.

"C'est terminé," fut tout ce qu'il put dire.

* * *

Dans l'herbe, Queudver roula des yeux de manière frénétique. Son avant-bras gauche brûlait comme jamais auparavant, comme si l'Enfer le lui avait arraché. Il ne pouvait pas s'en saisir, vu qu'il était toujours sous l'emprise du Sortilège du Saucisson, ce qui rendait la douleur d'autant plus intolérable.

Non loin de là, Severus avait arrêté de bouger. Le processus de guérison avait eu pitié de lui et il avait lâché prise. Ironiquement, grâce à sa blessure à l'épaule gauche, il lui avait été impossible de ressentir la douleur en provenance de la Marque des Ténèbres, suite à la mort de Voldemort. Il s'était évanoui avant.

A la place, ce fut Lorena qui hurla tout ce qu'elle avait, s'agrippant son propre avant-bras gauche. Elle semblait ressentir la douleur que Severus aurait dû éprouver. Elle rejeta encore plus de cette substance noire qu'elle avait déjà vomie avant. Elle ferma les yeux, son corps agité par de violents tremblements. Dans un dernier spasme, elle s'évanouit sur le corps de son mari.

Pendant de longues secondes, on aurait cru que les deux époux étaient morts ensembles, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. George réagit le premier. Il parvint à s'échapper de la poigne que Sirius et Maugrey avaient sur lui. Il s'agenouilla à côté de Lorena et de Severus, face à Drago.

Il était sur le point de toucher le couple lorsqu'il entendit une voix profonde et sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. "Non."

George tourna la tête vers la voix et la main en question. Il reconnut le Directeur.

Fumseck avait quitté l'épaule de son maître et alla se poser sur l'herbe, juste à côté de la tête de Severus. Il émit une trille douce, pencha la tête vers l'épaule de l'homme et commença à verser des larmes. Lesquelles tombèrent sur l'épaule blessée.

"Ne les touchez pas," fit doucement Albus.

"Ils sont en train de mourir ! Ma fille est en train de mourir !"

"Non, elle ne meurt pas. Pas plus que Severus d'ailleurs. George… votre fille est une empathe. Elle peut soigner les gens. Laissez-la faire. N'interférez pas avec sa magie à présent. Faites-moi confiance. Je vous en prie."

George consentit dans un geste de la tête. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il ne saisissait pas. "Elle est tout comme sa grand-mère…" Il prit une profonde inspiration.

Lorena remua à nouveau. Elle ouvrit la bouche, un gargouillement se fit entendre qui lui remontait de la gorge. Encore plus de cette substance noire fut rejetée. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés. _Je t'aime, Severus. Je mourrai pour toi. Mais notre amour ne peut pas être détruit. L'amour ne nous tuera jamais. Trop d'amour… jamais ne tue._

* * *

Maugrey réagit alors. "Albus ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"J'ai tué Tom, Alastor. Il y a quelques minutes."

"L'Epée de Gryffondor… C'était toi ! C'était pour toi !" La voix d'Alastor se perdit sous le coup de l'émotion. Il serra son vieil ami dans les bras, non seulement heureux de la fin, mais aussi parce qu'Albus était là, sain et sauf. Godric Gryffondor ne les avait jamais laissé tomber.

Albus se contenta de hocher la tête. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été la première personne qu'il ait jamais tuée de toute sa vie. Pourtant, lorsqu'il regarda Severus, il songea à toutes les souffrances que son Maître des Potions et espion avait endurées toutes ces années pour assurer la victoire, tous les péchés qu'il avait dû commettre, toute cela au nom du Plus Grand Bien. L'âme de Severus était sûrement aussi mutilée, mais cependant, il avait trouvé la rédemption dans l'amour. Un amour donné par une jeune femme qui à présent luttait pour lui sauver la vie. Albus décida qu'il pouvait vivre avec cette étrange sensation. _Si Severus peut le faire, alors je peux le faire aussi._ Il était le seul qui puisse dire si sa propre âme avait été déchirée par ce meurtre.

_Non. Ce fut un meurtre commis par compassion. De la compassion pour le monde entier, qu'il soit moldu ou magique._ Il soupira. _Pour le Plus Grand Bien._

"Est-ce que ça va, Albus ?" demanda Alastor avec inquiétude.

Dumbledore hocha la tête. "Oui, je vais bien. Je vais bien." Il regarda le couple couché dans l'herbe. "Allons prendre soin de nos gens, Alastor. Ils ont besoin de nous."

"Où est Voldemort ?" demanda Maugrey. "Nous devons nous assurer que ce démon ne disparaîtra pas pour réapparaître d'ici quelques années."

C'était une suggestion sensée. Albus approuva. "Par là, dans l'herbe. Tu as raison, Alastor. Je veux que toi et Drago Malefoy, vous veniez avec moi. Pour identifier qu'il a bien été tué."

Drago entendit son nom et se leva. "Oui, Professeur ?"

"Vous et le Professeur Maugrey, vous m'accompagnez pour identifier un cadavre. Maintenant."

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Maugrey et lui suivirent Albus Dumbledore jusqu'à l'endroit où le corps de Voldemort était tombé. L'Epée de Gryffondor était toujours plantée droite dans sa poitrine.

"C'était là un coup net et précis, Albus," commenta Alastor. "Droit dans la poitrine."

Drago sursauta. Pourtant, il avait vu suffisamment d'horreurs ce soir pour ne pas être choqué par cette vue horrible. Il fut soulagé. Ce soir, il ne recevrait pas la Marque des Ténèbres. Jamais.

Albus avait récupéré aussi sa baguette, ainsi que celle de Voldemort. Il invoqua un brancard du néant. Maugrey et Drago confirmèrent que c'était bien là le corps du Seigneur des Ténèbres, alias Lord Voldemort, alias Tom Marvolo Riddle. Le corps fut allongé sur le brancard. Dumbledore retira l'épée, ferma les yeux de l'homme et tira la robe du Mage Noir pour lui recouvrir la tête.

"Allez prendre soin des blessés," dit-il en montrant le petit groupe resté plus loin dans la prairie. "Qui d'autre est blessé, à part Severus ?"

"Lorena et ma mère," répondit Drago avec empressement. "Sinon, nous sommes tous seulement un peu égratignés et brûlés. Rien de grave."

"Bien. Invoquez un brancard pour Narcissa, et un autre suffisamment solide pour transporter ensemble Severus et Lorena. Ils doivent tous les deux rester en contact physique. C'est essentiel si nous voulons sauver Severus. C'est compris ?"

Alastor et Drago firent oui de la tête. "Maintenant, partez. Je ramènerai Tom au château moi-même," fit Albus, sa baguette dans une main, l'Epée de Gryffondor dans l'autre.

"Tu es sûr que ça va aller, Albus ?" redemanda Alastor.

Dumbledore perçut l'inquiétude de son ami. Il lui tapota l'épaule. "Oui, Alastor. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Prends bien soin d'eux au contraire. Je vais bien aller, je te le promets." Il lui tapota encore l'épaule. "N'oublie pas, il ne faut pas séparer Severus de Lorena physiquement. Sa magie de guérison est à l'œuvre. Rompre ce contact entre eux deux pourrait interrompre le processus de guérison et Severus en mourrait. Tu l'expliques à Poppy, elle le sait déjà de toutes façons."

Maugrey hocha la tête. "J'y veillerai." L'ex-Auror poussa le jeune Serpentard gentiment pour qu'il le suive.

Albus attendit qu'ils fussent partis avant de tourner les yeux vers le corps du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il se rappela le petit garçon qu'il avait rencontré pour la première fois dans cet orphelinat à Londres. Il se rappela le regard du garçon lorsqu'il avait fait de la magie pour le première fois devant lui. Une expression de fascination et d'avidité pour le pouvoir et la puissance, avait resplendi dans les yeux du gamin.

Albus Dumbledore n'avait jamais oublié cette expression dans les yeux du garçon. De nombreuses années plus tard, il s'interrogeait toujours sur le fait qu'il venait de rencontrer le Mage Noir le plus dangereux de l'époque… un Mage Noir encore plus puissant que Gellert Grindelwald. Qu'il avait vaincu et qui pourrissait à présent dans une cellule à Nurmengard, étudiant, ruminant son remord et se repentant de ses propres erreurs. C'était là un chemin que jamais Tom Marvolo Riddle n'avait emprunté.

_Un autre gamin perdu et abandonné… Tout à fait comme Severus. _Severus avait aussi été un enfant perdu et abandonné, en quelque sorte. Il y avait bien trop en commun entre Tom Riddle et Severus Rogue – ce qui avait pu grandement expliquer l'attraction de ce dernier pour le premier. Pourtant, Severus avait su ce qu'était l'amour et l'amitié. Lily et Lorena avaient sauvé son âme en quelque sorte. Il avait vu les erreurs qu'il avait commises et il avait recherché un moyen de se racheter de ses péchés du passé.

Albus leva sa baguette dans un mouvement gracieux et le brancard Lévita dans l'air. Il se déplaça devant le Directeur qui portait l'Epée de Gryffondor dans son autre main. Ainsi, il commença son trajet de retour vers le château.

Il aurait pu laisser le corps là mais il ne voulait surtout pas que la dépouille de Voldemort soit abandonnée. D'abord, parce que le Mage Noir avait été un étudiant, un garçon à qui il avait enseigné, envers lequel il se sentait un devoir parental. Ensuite, il ne voulait pas qu'un adepte ou un sympathisant loyal du Seigneur des Ténèbres le retrouve, l'enterre et que ses restes deviennent des reliques ou quoi que ce soit d'autres. Il y avait eu assez de Magie Noire comme ça alentour.

Demain, il ferait brûler le corps afin qu'il ne laisse aucune trace, sa baguette d'if serait brisée en deux et très certainement brûlée avec son propriétaire. La Magie Noire contenue dans et le corps et la baguette, devait être purifiée. D'une manière assez ironique, songea le vieux sorcier, seul le feu pouvait accomplir cette mission.

Il avait envisagé de laisser le corps se consumer dans le Feudeymon de la Cabane, mais il se ravisa. Il voulait qu'un maximum de gens puisse voir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été vaincu et tué. Il devrait y avoir autant de témoins que possible pour certifier que l'homme avait été détruit afin qu'aucun retour à l'avenir ne puisse être proclamé comme possible.

Fumseck revint vers lui et se percha sur l'épaule de son maître. Le phénix avait dû ressentir la tristesse du vieux sorcier car il commença à chanter doucement à l'oreille d'Albus. Le Directeur remercia son familier et caressa les plumes rouge-et-or de l'oiseau.

Néanmoins, Dumbledore croyait qu'il était de son devoir d'accompagner son ennemi dans des conditions décentes et en silence. Albus avait besoin de silence et de solitude – non pas pour pleurer la mort de son adversaire, mais plutôt pour méditer sur les récents événements de la nuit.

_**

* * *

**_**  
En ce qui concerne la fin du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je me suis inspirée de la façon dont le Sheriff de Nottingham (interprété par Alan Rickman) avait été tué par Robin des Bois dans Robin des Bois, Prince des Voleurs**_**. Pousser l'Epée de Gryffondor juste comme ça, dans une attaque bien de chez Serpentard par Albus Dumbledore… oui, ça me paraissait tout à fait pertinent quand la scène jouait dans ma tête avant que je l'écrive. Une mort tout à fait appropriée pour Voldemort – et une mort surtout bien méritée à mon avis.**_

_**Quant à la description des « garçons perdus et négligés de Poudlard » – je me souviens qu'il y a une phrase dans ce goût-là dans **_**Les Reliques de la Mort**_**, à propos de ces gamins, qui décrit Tom, Severus et Harry. Tous les trois ont connu plus ou moins une enfance semblable, malheureuse et sans amour. Pourtant, ils ont tous les trois réagit différemment et surtout, fait des choix différents au fur et à mesure qu'ils grandissaient. J'ai en tête l'idée d'un essai sur les points communs à ces trois-là.**_

_**Je crois que le message principal de la saga HP de JKR concerne la notion de choix. Si l'on prend en compte que ces livres ont plusieurs niveaux de lecture, un pour les enfants, un autre pour les ados, un autre pour les adultes, il est devient très intéressant de penser que nous pouvons tous faire des erreurs et prendre de fort mauvaises directions dans la vie. Mais il nous reste toujours un choix que nous pouvons faire en dernier : celui de rectifier nos erreurs. Tom ne s'est jamais soucié de le faire. Severus l'a fait et il est devenu l'esclave de deux puissants maîtres avant de mourir des conséquences de ses choix. Harry a fait la même chose que Severus, cependant, ses choix de départ étaient bien plus positifs et il avait très peu de torts à rectifier. Un message certes très intéressant à mon avis pour les jeunes et même pour nous autres les adultes. Ce qui pourrait expliquer le succès à tous les âges de l'œuvre de JKR. Elle a une portée universelle et intemporelle.**_

_**Désolée pour cette minute de philosophie mais je souhaitais la partager avec vous tous.**_

_**J'ai été fascinée par le jeune acteur qui interprète le jeune Tom Riddle à l'orphelinat. Il était si sincère, si juste, il avait si bien capturé l'essence du personnage du futur Lord Voldemort. Il savait comment donner à son regard cette expression fascinée et avide quand Dumbledore fit une démonstration du pouvoir de la magie. Donc j'ai pensé tout naturellement à lui en écrivant à propos de Voldemort et des réflexions d'Albus à son sujet dans ce chapitre. Oui, c'est vrai, je le plains aussi sincèrement.**_

_**Merci de laisser des revues ! Plein de revues ! Votre avis m'intéresse !**_


	134. Une dette d'honneur

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**134 – Une dette d'honneur**

Maugrey et Drago étaient revenus vers les autres. La nuit se faisait un peu plus fraîche. Là encore, Alastor prit l'organisation en main. Il invoqua un brancard selon les spécifications fournies par Albus, c'est-à-dire, suffisamment solide pour transporter deux corps.

Les quatre hommes soulevèrent les corps de Severus et de Lorena pour les poser soigneusement sur le brancard, sans les séparer. Le couple était toujours en vie, ils pouvaient sentir leur pouls battre, même si aucun d'eux n'avait repris conscience. Drago emporta la valisette de potions avec lui.

Un autre brancard fut invoqué pour Narcissa. Drago jeta un Charme de Réchauffement sur sa mère car elle commençait à avoir froid maintenant. George sortit sa baguette et suggéra qu'il puisse la Léviter. Drago le laissa faire. Il accompagnerait son parrain et sa meilleure amie, avec Sirius, en les Lévitant vers le château.

Alastor Maugrey invoqua un dernier brancard sur lequel il Lévita Queudver. Il jeta un autre sort qui fit s'ajouter un jeu supplémentaire de liens qui s'enroulèrent autour du corps de Queudver et du brancard. Il était en mode Auror total à présent, il s'occuperait personnellement de celui-là. L'arrestation officielle se ferait une fois à Poudlard.

Tout le groupe quitta les lieux. Au loin, la Cabane Hurlante continuait de se consumer, dernier vestige des événements de la nuit.

* * *

Lorena et Severus furent immédiatement transportés à l'Infirmerie. D'après ce qu'ils pouvaient voir, les gens croyaient qu'il s'agissait là de deux morts au combat, car le couple ne bougeait pas. Ils étaient seulement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans une étreinte serrée, les yeux fermés. Sirius, Drago, George, Alastor et Narcissa furent dirigés à l'Infirmerie aussi pour soigner leurs propres blessures.

Queudver fut emmené dans une salle de classe vide et inutilisée dans les cachots, et qui avait été transformée en prison. D'autres Mangemorts s'y trouvaient déjà, certains blessés, d'autres indemnes, mais tous fortement enchaînés, leurs baguettes confisquées par Minerva et stockées dans le bureau du Directeur. Environ une douzaine des disciples du Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient été faits prisonniers. Les autres étaient morts. Ceux qui avaient été blessés et incarcérés seraient soignés après les autres. Minerva s'était montrée impitoyable mais tout le monde avait trouvé sa décision normal et l'avait approuvée sans provoquer de scandale.

Parmi les Mangemorts décédés, il se trouvait Rodolphus Lestrange. Sa femme Bellatrix et son frère Rabastan figuraient parmi les prisonniers pris vivants. Aucune nouvelle de ce qu'il s'était passé au Ministère de la Magie n'était parvenue jusqu'à Poudlard. Les communications avaient été coupées – il n'y avait aucun moyen d'en savoir plus.

Dumbledore arriva avec la dépouille du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tout le monde fut soulagé de voir le résultat, que le vieux sorcier avait fini par avoir eu la main haute dans le duel. Que Voldemort était bien mort. Pourtant, le visage d'Albus reflétait une profonde réflexion. Il demeurait silencieux et sérieux. Même s'il n'était plus triste ou mélancolique. De nouveau, il était l'homme de la situation.

Minerva s'approcha de lui et l'étreignit. Son visage trahissait une intense émotion. Elle était contente de le revoir et elle le serra tout contre elle, soulagée de savoir qu'il était revenu vivant et indemne.

"Des morts, Minerva ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

"Huit étudiants, parmi eux Percy Weasley. Cinq anciens étudiants. Trois parents. Quatre Aurors. Dix elfes de maison, ils ont voulu défendre Poudlard. Ils se sont battus avec un grand courage. Trois habitants de Pré-au-Lard, parmi eux…" Sa voix se serra. "Votre frère, Albus… Abelforth… Il s'est battu comme un lion pour défendre le château."

Albus Dumbledore ferma les yeux. Il serra Minerva en retour tout contre lui, laissant ses propres larmes couler le long de ses joues. Ses relations avec son cadet n'avaient jamais été faciles mais tout de même. Abelforth restait toujours son frère malgré leurs désaccords du passé. Il avait accepté de lutter au sein de l'Ordre, récoltant des informations dans son pub de Pré-au-Lard. Et désormais, il était mort dans la bataille finale.

Après une bonne minute ou deux passées ainsi, Albus regarda Minerva. "Beaucoup de blessés ?"

"Oui, mais rien qui ne puisse être réellement soigné," parvint à dire la Directrice Adjointe.

"Des prisonniers ?"

"Environ une douzaine de Mangemorts. Nous les avons emprisonnés dans une salle de classe dans les cachots, fermée avec des gardes très puissantes. Ils sont entravés et leurs baguettes se trouvent à présent dans votre bureau. Certains d'entre eux sont blessés mais notre priorité va d'abord à nos gens. Ceux qui sont morts ont été regroupés dehors, entre le château et le terrain de Quidditch. Les Aurors ont mis en place une tente qu'ils gardent. Ils sont maintenant occupés à s'occuper d'eux, dans des buts d'identification. Nos propres morts ont été transportés à l'intérieur, dans un salle de classe, pour les conserver avec dignité, avant que leurs familles n'arrivent pour les réclamer." Un éclair de détermination brilla dans ses yeux.

Albus hocha la tête. "Vous avez bien fait, Minerva. Et vous-mêmes ? Les autres ?"

"Je vais bien, Albus, juste quelques hématomes. Filius a reçu un Sortilège d'Etourdissement mais il s'en est déjà remis. Pomona a récolté quelques bleus mais à part ça, elle va bien. Je l'ai envoyé vérifier les dommages causés au château. Aurora et Sybill étaient en sécurité avec les étudiants mineurs, ainsi que Mme Pince. Elles sont en train de renvoyer les étudiants dans leurs dortoirs. Elles prennent soin des gamins avec l'aide des elfes de maison et des autres professeurs. Les elfes vont préparer le dîner et l'apporter dans chaque salle commune pour eux. Notre priorité va aux enfants. Les étudiants de Serpentard sont toujours dans la Salle sur Demande. Je ne souhaite pas qu'ils se retrouvent trop près des cachots où l'on détient les Mangemort faits prisonniers. Les Serpentards resteront dans la Salle sur Demande pour le moment. Poudlard a été assez aimable pour faire de la Salle sur Demande une réplique de la salle commune de Serpentard, par conséquent, ils ne devraient pas être trop perturbés."

Son regard tomba sur le brancard toujours Lévité à côté de Dumbledore. Minerva y jeta un coup d'oeil. "Tom ? Et qu'est-ce que vous faites avec l'Epée de Gryffondor ?"

Albus hocha la tête. "Oui, Minerva, c'est bien lui. Il m'avait Désarmé, mais Fumseck est venu à ma rescousse, en créant une diversion fort bienvenue. L'Epée de Gryffondor est apparue dans mes mains peu de temps après. J'ai tué Voldemort avec. Poudlard avait en quelque sorte détourné son attention. Fumseck et moi avons profité de ces quelques secondes pour frapper."

Minerva fit oui de la tête. Elle n'osait pas enlever la robe noire qui recouvrait le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle pensait à une autre personne, dans une question qui lui brûlait la langue. "Albus… et à propos de… Severus ?"

Il eut un regard triste pour elle. "Il est gravement blessé. Lorena… elle lui a fait la même chose que ce qu'elle avait fait l'été dernier. Elle lui a aussi donné un bezoar. Fumseck a versé des larmes sur sa blessure."

"Comment ça, il est gravement blessé ?"

"Il a été mordu par Nagini, d'après Alastor qui les a trouvés, Lorena et lui, dans la Cabane Hurlante, avant qu'elle ne brûle totalement. Son épaule gauche est… J'espère qu'il pourra garder son bras gauche, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire."

Minerva posa une main sur sa bouche, horrifiée. Elle savait que si le Maître des Potions devait perdre un bras, il lui serait difficile de continuer à enseigner, que ce soit le cours de Potions ou celui de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Alastor avait bien perdu une jambe mais il avait eu une prothèse pour l'aider à se tenir debout, à marcher et à se battre. Mais un bras… c'était là une toute autre affaire.

"Et je ne suis même pas certain qu'il puisse s'en sortir. Peut-être que le venin de Nagini est suffisamment puissant pour contrecarrer l'action du bezoar. Je ne sais pas."

Minerva caressa amicalement l'épaule d'Albus. Elle connaissait les sentiments que le Directeur éprouvait pour son Maître des Potions, qu'il considérait comme un fils.

"Vous avez mentionné que la Cabane Hurlante avait brûlé ?"

"Oui, complètement. Quelqu'un a jeté le Feudeymon dedans, en espérant brûler Severus et Lorena vivants à l'intérieur car Severus était gravement blessé et Lorena aveugle."

"Le Feudeymon ?" fit la vieille sorcière, une expression d'horreur sur le visage. Elle connaissait le pouvoir du Feu Maudit. "Mais qui a pu le jeter ?"

"D'après Sirius, c'est Peter Pettigrow."

"Peter Pettigrow ? Je croyais qu'il était mort ! Et Sirius ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là-bas ?"

"Il avait quitté le quartier général avec George Nottingham. Je ne connais pas les détails." Ses yeux bleu acier avaient un air sérieux. "J'ai la ferme intention de leur demander pourquoi ils étaient là-bas, tout en gardant à l'esprit qu'ils ont sauvé Severus et Lorena, avec Drago Malefoy et Alastor."

Deux Aurors s'approchèrent d'eux, interrompant leur conversation. Albus leur montra le brancard qui transportait Lord Voldemort et il leur ordonna de surveiller le corps de manière très étroite. Il leur ordonna aussi de s'assurer que la presse et le Ministère de la Magie soient informés de la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le cadavre serait incinéré plus tard. Il garda avec lui la baguette d'if de Voldemort – il la brûlerait plus tard, séparément. "Nous avons monté un abri où nous avons regroupé les cadavres des disciples de Vous-Savez-Qui. Nous pouvons y mettre le sien aussi."

"Oui, à condition qu'il soit très bien surveillé. Personne ne devrait être en mesure de voler ce corps et en faire des reliques ou je ne sais quelle Magie Noire avec. Demain, nous l'incinèrerons."

"Oui, monsieur, c'est compris. Devrions-nous utiliser un feu en particulier ?"

Albus Dumbledore saisit ce que voulait dire l'Auror. "Je jetterai le Feudeymon moi-même. Le feu qui détruit la Magie Noire."

Les deux Aurors échangèrent un coup d'oeil, mal à l'aise. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, je connais le contre-sort."

* * *

Poudlard n'avait pas subi de gros dommages en particulier, sauf pour quelques vitraux et fenêtres qui avaient été détruits. Certaines portes avaient été soufflées? Quelques peintures et statues, ainsi que des armures, avait souffert mais rien qui ne pouvait ps être réparé. Le temps viendrait pour cela.

Albus toucha le premier mur qu'il rencontra pour entrer en contact étroit avec le château. Il sentit sa magie et sourit. Poudlard s'en remettrait. Il remercia aussi le château pour la diversion que ce dernier avait fournie pendant son duel avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Poudlard répondit de même.

Puis Dumbledore dirigea ses pas vers la salle de classe qui avait été arrangée pour recevoir les dépouilles mortelles des personnes qui s'étaient battues et étaient tombées dans la lutte contre les Forces des Ténèbres. Il y resta un long moment, rendant hommage à chacune d'elles. Il nota le noms des étudiants qui étaient morts cette nuit-là, sur un parchemin qu'il invoqua, afin d'écrire à leurs parents – la tâche la plus difficile qu'il eut à faire en tant que Directeur. Mais il le ferait. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas pu les préserver tous du danger. Cependant, ils avaient tous choisi de rester et de se battre pour défendre leur École. Ils étaient l'honneur et la fierté de Poudlard.

Il rendit aussi visite à la salle de classe qui servait de prison provisoire aux Mangemorts vivants. La pièce était située de manière pratique dans les cachots. _Comme c'est ironique,_ songea-t-il. Dans le quartier de Serpentard où la plupart d'entre eux, si ce n'était pas tous, avaient vécu sept années de leur vie. Dans ce même quartier qui était le domaine de Severus en tant que Maître des Potions et Directeur de la Maison de Serpentard. Severus, le Mangemort repenti.

_Severus, mon ami, mon confident, mon fils._

Severus, qui avait tant souffert pour l'Ordre, pour la Lumière, par amour. Pour Lily et Lorena. Severus, son espion, son bras-droit, l'un des piliers les plus fermes de l'Ordre.

Albus ressentit un besoin irrépressible d'aller voir le Maître des Potions. Peut-être que le jeune sorcier était en train de mourir. Il avait besoin d'aller le voir pour lui dire au-revoir et lui exprimer aussi toute sa gratitude pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour l'Ordre, combien il était fier de lui, combien il l'aimait comme un fils.

Albus entra dans les appartements du Maître des Potions. Par la Cheminette, il serait à l'Infirmerie en un rien de temps. Le Réseau externe des Cheminettes était en rade mais pas le réseau interne.

* * *

Severus et Lorena étaient alités sur le même lit agrandi pour l'occasion. Poppy les avait gardé ensemble, maintenant le contact qu'il avait l'un avec l'autre – elle connaissait la chanson. Cette fois, elle faisait confiance à la magie de Lorena.

La médi-sorcière et les autres Guérisseurs appelés en renfort de Ste. Mangouste, avaient été horrifiés par l'état de Severus. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était l'une des personnes plus grièvement blessées à l'Infirmerie. Poppy avait été inflexible sur le fait que les deux époux devaient rester à tout prix en contact physique. Personne n'osa la défier. Elle avait reçu le soutien d'Alastor Maugrey à cet égard.

Les époux Rogue étaient à présent couché, l'un à côté de l'autre, main dans la main, l'épaule droit du mari en contact avec l'épaule gauche de la femme. Fumseck était perché au-dessus de la tête de Severus et de temps à autre, il versait une larme ou deux sur sa blessure. Poppy avait enlevé ses vêtements en utilisant la magie. Un drap recouvrait son corps. Il était pâle. Un Guérisseur découvrit qu'il avait ingéré un bezoar. Une dose d'anti-venin de sa valisette à potions avait été remise à Poppy par Drago. Elle avait été administrée à Severus. A présent, il fallait laisser faire le temps.

L'état de Lorena n'était guère mieux car elle avait pris sur son propre corps une grande partie de sa blessure. Son bras droit, lacéré au cours de la première partie du rituel, montrait une sale blessure, malgré le dictame. Sa longue chemise était trempée du sang de son épaule gauche. Une certaine quantité de la substance noire s'était déversée aussi sur sa chemise. De temps à autre, sa bouche continuait à en rejeter. Les Guérisseurs avaient mis en place un système qui permettait de dégager cette substance afin qu'elle ne s'étouffe pas avec. Ils en prélevèrent aussi pour analyse. Poppy avait aussi jeté un sort de stase sur les seins de la jeune femme pour arrêter momentanément la production de lait, laquelle pourrait être redémarrée plus tard, si elle souhaitait toujours allaiter son enfant.

_Si elle s'en sort_, songea la médi-sorcière avec anxiété.

Albus trouva les deux époux ensemble. Il était satisfait que ses instructions aient été respectées. Lorena était toujours inconsciente. Pourtant, les Guérisseurs affirmèrent que ses signes vitaux montraient une grande activité. Ils ne parvenaient pas à comprendre ce phénomène. Albus leur expliqua que la jeune femme était une empathe, que sa magie était à l'œuvre à travers son corps pour soigner son mari. Il demanda aussi à être informé à propos de l'étrange substance noire qu'elle rejetait. Il avait bien sa petite idée à ce sujet mais il la garda pour lui-même, car il ne voulait pas influencer les découvertes des Guérisseurs.

Narcissa était alitée, son fils Drago assis à côté d'elle. Sa cheville tordue et sa jambe cassée étaient en cours de traitement, ainsi que ses coupures et ses bleus. C'était douloureux mais supportable. Elle était franchement inquiète de l'état de Severus. Drago fit de son mieux pour réconforter sa mère. Il avait été lui-même soigné pour des brûlures mineures.

Elle expliqua à Dumbledore ce qui lui était arrivé après que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'ait enlevée. Il l'avait torturée brièvement mais avec intensité, pour la punir de son amour en tant que mère – une faiblesse à ses yeux. Comme toutes les fois où il ne comprenait pas quelque chose, Voldemort piquait une colère monstrueuse. Il avait usé de l'_Endoloris_ sur elle et lui avait cassé la jambe. Elle s'était faite une entorse lorsqu'il l'avait traînée dans l'herbe après qu'ils eurent Transplané dans la prairie. Il l'avait relâchée lorsque Dumbledore s'était pointé. Drago avait réussi à retrouver sa mère pendant que les deux sorciers se battaient en duel, et à l'éloigner d'eux pour la ramener dans un lieu plus sûr.

George, Sirius et Maugrey avaient été aussi soignés pour leurs brûlures, coupures et bleus. George était anxieux aussi à propos de l'état de sa fille. Albus s'approcha de lui pour lui expliquer comment opérait la magie de Lorena, et qu'elle s'en remettrait.

"Elle ne s'en remettra pas si son… mari meurt," déclara-t-il simplement.

"Comment savez-vous que Severus est son mari ?"

"Je suis assez observateur, Professeur. Alan est le portrait craché de son père. Les deux fois où je les ai vus ensemble, il se montrait très protecteur envers elle. Et ce soir, je les ai trouvés dans le même endroit en feu, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Ma fille a presque fait une crise de nerfs lorsque je l'ai sortie du brasier, tout ça parce qu'elle l'y abandonnait. J'ai compris qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments pour lui. Il était soulagé qu'elle puisse en réchapper. J'ai rarement vu une telle dévotion chez un homme pour sa femme."

Cette dernière phrase réchauffa le cœur d'Albus. "Severus… est un homme très dévoué. Lorsqu'il aime, il ne fait jamais les choses à moitié. C'est un individu entier. Lorena a beaucoup de chance de l'avoir. Il a subi beaucoup d'épreuves dans sa vie. Il a aussi beaucoup de chance de l'avoir, elle. Elle a été une bénédiction pour lui."

"J'espère que vous avez raison. Je détesterais devoir dire à ma fille que l'homme qu'elle aime est mort. Il a été une bénédiction pour elle aussi – il l'a tout le temps protégée. C'est lui qui a empêché Voldemort de prendre sa virginité, n'est-ce pas ? En la prenant lui-même ?"

Albus confirma d'un signe de la tête. Severus le tuerait pour avoir dévoilé ce détail de sa vie sentimentale. Mais bon, après tout, il s'adressait au père de Lorena.

"C'est lui qui a prêté ce Serment avec elle pour s'assurer de sa sécurité, de sa protection et de son avenir, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui, c'est bien lui," confirma à nouveau Albus. "Ils se sont mariés le 21 Mars, en secret pour leur propre sécurité. Severus avait pensé que s'il devait mourir mais que Lorena devait lui survivre, son fils et elle ne tomberaient pas dans la misère dans notre monde."

"Tellement prévenant, tellement attentionné, tellement… aimant," fit George.

"Dois-je comprendre que vous approuvez ?" demanda Albus.

George prit son temps pour répondre. "Oui… J'étais en colère quand j'ai appris qu'elle était enceinte, pour dire la vérité. Mais Severus… avait eu raison quand il m'a menacé de me jeter un mauvais sort ce jour-là. Il défendait sa femme. L'honneur de sa femme. C'est un homme d'honneur et il se trouve que j'y accorde une grande valeur. Surtout quand ma fille est concernée."

"Je suis ravi de vous l'entendre dire, George, mais je crois que Severus le sera encore plus."

"Vous pensez qu'il va survivre ?"

"Oui, je le crois. J'ai confiance en les capacités de guérison de Lorena. C'est une sorcière très puissante."

"Tout comme sa grand-mère. Ma mère." Il sourit. "C'était une sorcière puissante. Maintenant, je me souviens de choses qui se passaient. Une femme remarquable, intelligente et rusée, déterminée et pleine de ressources."

"Une vraie Serpentarde. Tandis que vous, George, ce soir, vous vous êtes comporté comme un vrai Gryffondor, avec courage et audace. Alastor m'a raconté comment vous êtes parvenu à sauver Sirius et Severus de la Cabane en feu." Une pause. "Alastor et moi appartenons tous les deux à cette Maison. Faites-nous confiance pour reconnaître un Gryffondor quand nous en voyons un."

George semblait réfléchir aux paroles d'Albus. Il hocha la tête.

"Au fait, George, dites-moi… Comment cela se fait-il que Sirius et vous, vous vous soyez retrouvés ici, au beau milieu d'une bataille, alors que je vous croyais tous les deux en sécurité à Londres ?" demanda Albus. "Non pas que je vous en veuille, Sirius et vous, vous avez sauvé mon Maître des Potions et Lorena. J'ai aussi entendu que c'est vous qui avez convaincu Sirius d'épargner la vie de Peter Pettigrow en vue d'un futur procès, afin que Sirius puisse de nouveau être un homme libre."

"Je crois que vous me trouveriez bien plus Serpentard que Gryffondor sur ce coup-là, Professeur," répliqua George avec un tout petit sourire.

"Nous sommes quelques uns à posséder les qualités des deux Maisons. Severus est l'un d'eux, et moi aussi. Alors ?"

"C'est de ma faute, Albus," intervint Sirius. "C'est moi qui ai suggéré cette idée."

"Nous sommes tous les deux tombés d'accord sur le fait que nous avions besoin de… participer à l'action," ajouta George. "Ainsi que de prendre une bouffée d'air frais."

Albus Dumbledore observa les deux sorciers comme s'ils étaient des étudiants de cinquième année coupables d'un mauvais coup. Il connaissait bien ce schéma. Pendant un bref instant, il eut l'impression de se retrouver quelques vingt années auparavant, lorsqu'un certain Sirius Black et un certain James Potter, engendraient le chaos à Poudlard avec leurs blagues. "Eh bien, ce faisant, vous avez presque failli vous faire tuer par manque d'air dans la Cabane, Sirius."

"Je ne pouvais pas laisser Severus mourir, Albus. Désormais…" Sa voix se fit sérieuse. "J'ai remboursé ma dette. La dette d'honneur que j'avais contractée il y quelques vingt années de ça… quand j'avais entraîné Severus dans la Cabane pendant l'une des transformations de Remus au cours de la pleine lune." Une pause. "Les Serpentards ne sont pas les seuls à avoir de l'honneur, vous savez."

"Je suis content de vous l'entendre dire, Sirius. Je crois que vous devriez le dire aussi à Severus."

"Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, Albus. J'en ai bien l'intention. Je ne l'ai pas sorti vivant de la Cabane, pour le voir mourir ici à Poudlard."

_**

* * *

**_

La vie de Severus et de Lorena sont toujours suspendues au fil très fin qui relie la vie et la mort. Vont-ils s'en sortir finalement ? Dumbledore pense que oui. Et vous, chers lecteurs ?

_**Sirius semble très motivé pour réparer les erreurs du passé. Il a fini par grandir et évoluer, devrait-on dire. Est-ce que Severus fera preuve d'assez de sagesse pour laisser filer ces événements douloureux du passé, et enterrer sa rancune de vingt ans qu'il nourrit contre les Maraudeurs ?**_

_**Peut-être que le fait qu'ils partagent une animosité contre Queudver, les aidera à surmonter l'hostilité qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre.**_

_**Je me suis vengée de JKR qui a osé faire mourir Fred Weasley – à sa place, j'ai fait mourir Percy... Fred est l'un des trois personnages, avec Severus et Alastor, que je n'aurais pas fait mourir.**_

_**Merci de laisser des revues ! Plein de revues ! J'en ai besoin et les muses aussi.**_


	135. De retour chez les vivants

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**13****5 – De retour chez les vivants**

Le lendemain, Severus se réveilla. Quelqu'un était assis à son chevet. Sa vision était floue mais il parvint à focaliser sur la personne en question au bout de longues secondes.

"Severus !" s'exclama une voix que le Maître des Potions reconnut immédiatement.

Il grogna. Il avait reconnu l'homme. _Et voilà. Je suis en Enfer… Non pas que je ne ne l'ai pas mérité, _songea-t-il avec amertume. Bon, la dernière chose dont il se rappelait, ressemblait passablement à l'Enfer. Du feu, de la fumée, des brandons incandescents qui leur tombaient dessus. Une douleur atroce irradiant de son épaule gauche et se diffusant dans tout son corps. Un démon appelé Nagini. La morsure. Du sang et du venin. Il n'était pas seul et l'homme assis même à son chevet l'avait rejoint dans quelque recoin obscur de l'Enfer. _Sirius Black. Je suis scotché en Enfer avec Sirius Black. A jamais._ Il imagina qu'il ne pouvait y avoir de pire châtiment pour lui que d'endurer la compagnie de son tourmenteur pour le restant de l'éternité. La perspective de l'Enfer ne lui posait pas de problème – tant qu'il y était tout seul.

"Severus ! Tu es réveillé !"

_Ah ? Réveillé ? Je croyais que je devais être mort. _

Severus roula des yeux pour prendre la mesure de son environnement. Il reconnut les lieux. L'Enfer ressemblait beaucoup à… l'Infirmerie de Poudlard. _Peut-être que je n'ai pas atterri en Enfer. Peut-être que j'ai été placé dans une sorte de Purgatoire provisoirement, en attendant la décision de savoir où me mettre ainsi que ce chien galeux en guise de châtiment éternel._

Il eut un sourire moqueur. Cela voulait dire que ce bon-à-rien de Sirius Black paierait pour tout ce qu'il avait fait quand il était à Poudlard finalement. Ça_ devrait lui faire les pieds._

Il entendit une voix féminine qu'il reconnut aussi. Non, il était impossible que Poppy Pomfresh les ait suivi en Enfer. Ou même dans l'antichambre de l'Enfer. Ou même quoi que ce soit d'autre d'approchant.

"Severus…" appela-t-elle d'une voix douce. "Severus, est-ce que vous pouvez dire quelque chose ?"

"Lo… re… na…" fit-il d'une voix enrouée.

"Elle est ici, avec vous, à côté de vous. Ne vous inquiétez pas." Elle lui prit le bras gauche. "Est-ce que vous sentez votre bras gauche ?"

Il y eut une pression très légère, presque imperceptible. "Non…" C'est alors qu'il comprit. Il avait perdu son bras. _Non, elle ne me poserait pas cette question._ Il avait perdu l'usage de son bras. Il avait toujours son bras mais il lui serait désormais inutile.

Poppy avait dû lire la détresse dans son regard. "Vous avez toujours votre bras, Severus. C'est juste qu'il ne répond pas car certains nerfs ont été sectionnés. Mais vous êtes vivant, Severus, c'est le plus important."

_Lorena est vivante ! _C'est ça_ qui est le plus important !_

Par réflexe, Severus serra son poing droit. Celui-ci marchait. Grâce en soit rendue à Merlin, il était droitier avec sa baguette. Aussi, il avait perçu quelque chose de chaud quand il avait serré la main. Un objet. Une autre chair aussi. Il tourna la tête vers la droite, lentement. Il grimaça lorsqu'il sentit les muscles de son cou tirer sur les muscles de son épaule gauche – ou de ce qu'il en restait. C'était trop douloureux.

Une personne était alitée à côté de lui. Il se concentra sur sa télépathie de contact. Et il sut. Il sut que Lorena était là, à ses côtés, tout comme elle l'avait été l'été dernier, quand elle l'avait sauvé, après qu'il eut été gravement blessé à la suite d'une rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Est-ce… que… le… Seigneur… des… Ténèbres…" Il ne put terminer.

Cette fois, ce fut Sirius qui répondit. "Oui, Severus. Dumbledore l'a tué. Tu es libre. Nous le sommes tous."

Severus sentit la piqûre des larmes dans ses yeux. Il les ferma, heureux de savoir qu'il était libre, et qu'il n'était pas tout seul dans sa nouvelle liberté. Lorena était là, à ses côtés, libre elle aussi. Il perçut la magie qui s'écoulait d'elle. Il lui serra encore plus la main.

"Et j'ai remboursé la dette d'honneur que j'avais avec toi, Severus," fit Sirius.

Le Maître des Potions parvint à lever un sourcil, en une question muette.

"Je t'avais entraîné dans la Cabane Hurlante en trompant ta confiance, il y a une vingtaine d'années de ça. Je t'en ai sorti, avec l'aide de George, pour être tout à fait honnête. Ma dette envers toi est complètement remboursée désormais."

Severus saisit ce qu'il voulait dire. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en dire plus. Il se contenta de hocher la tête comme quoi il avait compris. A présent, il était certes temps de faire la paix et de se réconcilier.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Severus avait suffisamment récupéré pour pouvoir marcher. Il avait été en assez bon état pour assister à l'incinération du corps du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Albus Dumbledore avait insisté pour que le corps de Voldemort soit pris en photo par les journalistes de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Il voulait que tous puissent se rendre compte que la menace était abolie – même si un autre Mage Noir pouvait apparaître lors de la prochaine décennie ou du prochain siècle.

Le Directeur avait invité tout le monde de la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne qui pouvait venir, à se rendre à Poudlard afin d'assister à la fin définitive de Lord Voldemort.

Un bûcher avait été érigé sur un terrain aux alentours de Poudlard, dans les prairies situées à proximité de la Cabane Hurlante, laquelle était désormais réduite à un tas de cendre encore fumantes. Albus avait insisté pour transporter lui-même le corps de Tom Riddle – il ne voulait que personne n'entre en contact avec le cadavre du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pas même Severus. Surtout pas Severus.

Une fois sur place, il jeta le Feudeymon sur le bûcher. Des centaines de sorciers et de sorcières s'étaient pressés à Pré-au-Lard pour voir cela. Le Ministre de la Magie lui-même, les officiels du Ministère, la presse, tous étaient venus pour voir disparaître Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Celui-Que-L'on-Ne-Doit-Pas-Nommer, Tom Marvolo Riddle, Vous-Savez-Qui. Le sorcier qui les avait terrorisés pendant de si nombreuses années.

La foule avait été contenue dans une zone spécifique tandis que le bûcher se dressait à part dans la prairie, à cause du danger suscité par le Feu Maudit. Seule un poignée de personnes avait été admise autour du bûcher. Albus jeta le Feudeymon, avec Severus et le Ministre de la Magie à ses côtés.

Le bûcher s'enflamma rapidement. En quelques secondes, il n'était plus qu'un brasier. Une fumée noire intense s'éleva dans le ciel ensoleillé et lumineux, ainsi qu'une immense clameur en provenance de la foule, faite de cris et d'applaudissements. Severus eut beaucoup de mal à contenir ses larmes. Non pas qu'il pleurait son Maître. Au contraire, il éprouvait un soulagement et un liberté intenses. Pour la première depuis fort longtemps, il était libre.

Albus était occupé à contrôler le Feudeymon. Fumseck avait perçu les sentiments puissants qui agitaient le jeune sorcier. Le phénix était venu se percher sur son épaule droite, lui chantant des trilles à l'oreille pour le réconforter. Severus accueillit l'oiseau d'une caresse légère sur ses plumes rouge-et-or.

Lord Voldemort était parti pour toujours. Les jours d'esclavage et de malheur de Severus étaient terminés. Définitivement.

En regardant la fumée noire s'élevant vers les cieux en une épaisse colonne, Severus se fit une promesse silencieuse : Si jamais un autre Seigneur des Ténèbres devait ré-apparaître, il ne le suivrait pas, malgré son passé, son goût et son inclination pour la Magie Noire. Il pensa à Lorena. Il n'aurait pas besoin de lui prouver quoi que ce soit, il n'aurait pas besoin de l'impressionner, comme il avait voulu le faire avec Lily. L'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui en était une preuve suffisante.

* * *

L'état de Severus s'était amélioré depuis la mise au bûcher de Voldemort. Pourtant, il vivait encore à l'Infirmerie pour être avec Lorena. Son bras gauche était soutenu par une écharpe afin que son épaule déchiquetée n'ait pas à fournir d'effort pour le tenir. Il ne saignait plus mais les cicatrices resteraient. Lorena avait réussi à re-connecter d'abord ses nerfs, puis ses muscles et tendons, grâce à son empathie et ses capacités de guérisseuse. Le Poussoss avait aidé à reconstituer sa clavicule et son omoplate qui avaient été écrasées par les crochets puissants de Nagini. Il recommençait à percevoir diverses sensations telles que le froid, le chaud, les courants d'air, l'eau, la douleur quand on plantait des aiguilles sur la peau de son bras, ou du plaisir quand une main ou une plume l'y caressait, afin de tester sa sensibilité.

Un Guérisseur spécialisé dans la ré-éducation avait été désigné pour l'aider à regagner la maîtrise de son bras. Il avait dit à Severus qu'il s'en remettrait mais que cela exigerait des efforts et de la persévérance de sa part, et que tout le processus serait sûrement très long. Severus étant Severus, il hocha la tête en signe de consentement. Il le ferait, il avait besoin de ses deux mains pour enseigner et préparer les potions. Mais surtout, il voulait pouvoir tenir sa femme et son fils avec ses deux bras. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était de rester diminué pour le restant de ses jours, tout cela à cause d'un satané serpent. Après tout, il était un Serpentard !

Lorena n'avait pas encore repris conscience. Severus passait la majeure partie de son temps à lui tenir la main, à lui murmurer des mots doux, à lui caresser le visage et les cheveux.

Comme elle continuait à vomir une certaine quantité de cette substance noire, les Guérisseurs avaient installé un système inspiré des moldus, et ensorcelé pour l'aspirer pour qu'elle ne s'étouffe pas avec. Ils avaient aussi pris des échantillons de cette substance pour l'analyser. Mais Severus nourrissait des soupçons. Il percevait bien que cette substance noire regorgeait de Magie Noire. Il commença à avoir des doutes lorsqu'il remarqua que sa propre Marque des Ténèbres s'estompait.

Severus n'avait jamais su comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres fabriquait la Marque des Ténèbres. C'était là une magie prohibée, très certainement le secret le mieux gardé qui fût. Voldemort ne s'en était jamais expliqué – pas même à son Maître des Potions. Poser des questions au Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas une action dans laquelle les Mangemorts envisageaient de se lancer à la légère, même quand leur Maître était de bonne humeur. Par ailleurs, prendre la Marque des Ténèbres était une affaire bien trop sérieuse pour se demander de quelle façon elle était vraiment faite et de quoi. Trop sérieuse et très, très douloureuse.

Severus se souvint lorsqu'il avait pris la Marque des Ténèbres. Cela avait été terriblement douloureux, comme si une substance étrangère avait non seulement été imprimée dans sa chair, mais aussi forcée à pénétrer sous sa peau, à l'intérieur de son corps même. Son bras avait brûlé et saigné pendant quelques jours après. Heureusement, Lucius Malefoy avait été assez aimable pour l'aider à surmonter tout le processus.

_Serait-il possible que cette substance noire… obscure… soit le poison de la Marque des Ténèbres ?_ Il observa son épouse. _Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a fait ça ?_ Il avait vécu avec la Marque des Ténèbres pendant tellement d'années, qu'il s'y était habitué, ainsi qu'à la substance qui contenait la Magie Noire opérant à l'intérieur. Il pouvait vivre avec pour le restant de ses jours.

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu as eu besoin de faire ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin d'être aussi courageuse… de m'aimer autant ?_

Severus croyait que si elle se trouvait dans son état, c'était à cause de lui. _Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, Lorena. _Si elle mourrait, ce serait alors son dernier crime. Mais pour sûr, un de trop. Et certainement le pire, bien pire que ne l'avait été la mort de Lily.

* * *

Severus et George avait commencé à s'inquiéter réellement pour la santé de Lorena. Une semaine déjà, et elle ne s'était pas réveillée. Les Guérisseurs et Poppy affirmaient que ses signes vitaux étaient forts et démontraient une intense activité, mais elle était toujours inconsciente. Les deux hommes restaient avec elle, parfois dans un silence total, à se relayer pour veiller sur elle. Ils commençaient à se sentir désespérés.

Lorsqu'il était seul, Severus lui lisait de la poésie. Il avait rapporté le livre qu'elle aimait de sa maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur. Quelque fois, il laissait ses larmes tomber sur les joues de la jeune femme. Il concentrait son amour sur elle. Il embrassait même ses lèvres en espérant que cela la réveillerait, comme il l'avait entendu dans les contes de fées moldus. Mais il était trop vieux pour croire en les contes de fées.

Un matin qu'il se trouvait au chevet de Lorena, il pleurait en silence, la main de sa femme dans la sienne. Il était devenu assez bon pour lui envoyer des vagues d'amour. Il la suppliait de lui revenir.

Puis il entendit un son, comme un murmure rauque.

"Sev…" La tête de Lorena remua un peu. Severus leva la sienne vers elle. Il se rapprocha d'elle, sa main gauche tenant toujours la sienne, tandis que sa main droite lui caressait la joue.

"Se… ve… rus…"

"Oui, Lorena, je suis là, mon amour." Il lui serra la main dans la sienne. C'était la toute première fois qu'elle parlait depuis cette nuit terrible.

Les Guérisseurs avaient enlevé l'appareil qui récoltait la substance noire car cela faisait deux jours qu'elle n'en avait plus du tout rejetée.

Elle déglutit avec difficulté. Puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Severus sursauta. Ils avaient repris leur nuance bleu pâle d'origine, la même couleur qu'elle avait avant de devenir aveugle.

Elle sursauta à son tour. Ses yeux saisirent un aperçu de l'homme la surplombant, avant de se remplir de larmes et de se refermer subitement. Les larmes roulèrent le long des ses joues.

Severus commença à lui essuyer les larmes de son pouce, très doucement. Il s'exprimait avec cette voix soyeuse, riche et profonde qu'était la sienne. "Lorena… Reviens à moi… Lorena… Je suis là… Tu es en sécurité…"

"Severus…" fit-elle avec difficulté. Elle avala sa salive. Puis elle tenta encore une fois d'ouvrir les yeux. Lentement, très lentement. Sa vision était floue, elle s'efforçait visiblement de focaliser devant elle. Des larmes s'écoulèrent et elle parvint à mieux voir. Elle sursauta encore lorsque son regard croisa le visage de l'homme tout proche d'elle.

Severus se recula. Il avait compris ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Il s'y était attendu avec la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le maléfice de cécité qui avait été jeté sur la jeune sorcière avait été levé avec sa disparition. Son regard avait une expression qui ne laissait aucune place à l'erreur. "Les apparences ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles devraient être. Tu es déçue," dit-il d'un ton qui montrait qu'il était plus blessé qu'en colère.

"Non !" dit-elle tout en inspirant de l'air. Elle lui saisit l'avant-bras gauche – exactement là où avait été la Marque des Ténèbres. Severus ne ressentit là rien de la douleur habituelle que ce type de contact provoquait toujours. Il avait récupéré sa sensibilité et un certain sens du toucher à ce membre.

"Severus… reste avec moi…"

"Je te parais laid," fit-il froidement. "Je sais que je le suis."

Elle savait qu'il était inutile de se sentir désolée ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle lui envoya une vague d'amour. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. "Severus… c'est juste que… après pratiquement deux années passées… comme une aveugle… je ne suis plus habituée à la lumière…" Elle renifla. "Tu as le visage… de l'amour, pour moi… Severus." Sa main posée sur son avant-bras gauche se leva pour aller lui toucher le visage. "Tu as le visage de l'amour pour moi… Tu l'auras toujours." Elle lui caressa la joue et sourit. "Je t'aime... Peu importe ton apparence." Ses lèvres tremblèrent. "Parce que… parce que je sais que… au plus profond de toi… au-delà de ton apparence… tu es l'homme le plus courageux... et l'âme la plus belle… qui soit…"

Ses paroles semblèrent avoir de l'effet sur lui. Son anxiété contenue mais réprimée se déchaîna et il enfouit son visage tout contre la poitrine de la jeune femme, se libérant en larmes silencieuses, ses mains lui agrippant le corps comme si sa propre vie en dépendait. "J'ai douté de toi, Lorena. Je suis désolé," fit-il doucement. Comment avait-il pu lui faire une chose pareille quand elle avait presque donné sa vie pour sauver la sienne, rien que par amour ? "Pardonne mon ingratitude !"

Elle sourit et lui caressa les cheveux avec tendresse, s'émerveillant de leur douceur. "Shhh… Ça va aller… Severus…" Elle pouvait sentir qu'il pleurait et cela la réconforta de constater qu'il pouvait être capable de se laisser aller, de lâcher prise.

Ils restèrent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que Mme Pomfresh les trouve ainsi.

"Oh, Lorena ! Vous êtes réveillée !" s'exclama la médi-sorcière.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, cette fois avec moins de difficulté. Elle s'habituait de nouveau à la lumière. "Manifestement." Sa réplique attira un sourire sur les lèvres de Severus.

"Désolée de vous interrompre, Severus," fit Poppy quand elle remarqua la forme sombre affalée sur le lit. Il s'était rapidement séché les yeux avant de se séparer de sa femme. Il fit de son mieux pour détourner le regard de l'attention de la médi-sorcière. Bien que Poppy l'ait rafistolé un nombre considérable de fois, elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu pleurer – ou du moins, le croyait-il. Il ne voulait que personne ne le voit ainsi, sauf Lorena.

Poppy alla au chevet de Lorena pour l'examiner. "Comment vous sentez-vous ?"

"Je peux voir… Mme Pomfresh."

"Vous pouvez voir quoi ?" demanda machinalement la médi-sorcière, occupée comme elle l'était à faire des tests avec sa médi-baguette. La phrase n'était de toute évidence pas entré dans son cerveau.

"Je ne suis plus… aveugle."

Poppy s'arrêta au milieu d'une incantation qu'elle murmurait. Elle leva les yeux vers la jeune femme alitée. "Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ?"

"Je ne suis plus aveugle...Je peux voir la lumière !"

Poppy regarda la jeune sorcière avec attention comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant. Ses yeux étaient bleus. Elle comprit alors le sens des paroles qu'elle venait d'entendre. "Mais bien sûr, le maléfice ! Le maléfice de cécité ! Oh, ça c'est vraiment une bonne nouvelle !"

Elle reprit ses tests. Apparemment, tout allait bien, à part un peu d'épuisement. "On dirait que vous avez récupéré, Lorena. Laissez-moi regarder votre épaule."

Les cicatrices étaient parties. Au cours du processus empathique, la jeune sorcière avait pris sur elle la blessure de Severus, laquelle s'était imprimée sur sa peau et dans sa chair. A présent, sa peau paraissait aussi lisse que rien ne s'était jamais passé. Poppy lui fit boire une potion fortifiante. Lorena se sentit mieux. Ses muscles lui obéissaient déjà plus.

"Je veux voir… mon fils," fit-elle doucement.

"Je vais demander à Molly de nous le ramener. Il est toujours avec elle," fit Severus.

"Mme Pomfresh… combien de temps… j'ai été… inconsciente ?"

"Une semaine."

"Une semaine ? Mais alors… ça veut dire… comment Alan a-t-il été nourri ?"

"Molly Weasley avait trouvé une jeune sorcière qui a pu allaiter notre fils," répondit Severus. "Nous… Nous ne savions pas combien de temps tu allais être inconsciente."

Lorena soupira. "Tu as bien fait, Severus... Mme Pomfresh, vous savez… si je pourrais allaiter mon fils ? Après tout ça…"

La médi-sorcière sourit. "Les Guérisseurs ont jeté un sort de stase sur vos seins pour arrêter la montée de lait pendant le processus de guérison. Une fois le charme levé, vos seins seront de nouveau capables de produire du lait. Je peux lever le charme maintenant mais vous ne serez capable d'allaiter votre bébé qu'à partir de demain."

Lorena hocha la tête. "Oui, s'il vous plaît, faites."

"Il faudra que vous mangiez et buvez suffisamment pour que vous allaitiez correctement. Severus, je compte sur vous pour y veiller," fit Poppy après avoir levé le charme de stase de la jeune sorcière.

"Bien sûr, Poppy."

Severus sourit à Lorena. "Je veux mon fils, Severus. Amène-moi mon fils, je t'en prie !"

"Je le ferai, Lorena. Cependant, je crois qu'Alan devrait rester avec Molly et cette jeune sorcière qui l'allaite pendant un jour de plus. Le temps pour toi d'être en mesure de pouvoir le nourrir à nouveau."

Une expression de tristesse s'afficha sur le visage de Lorena. Mais elle pouvait comprendre qu'attendre un jour de plus serait pour le bien de son enfant. Elle consentit d'un geste de la tête. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Il lui prit la main dans la sienne et la serra doucement.

"Je te le promets, Lorena. Je ne laisserai plus quiconque ou quoi que ce soit nous séparer tous les trois à partir de maintenant. Plus jamais."

Elle le regarda et lui sourit, à travers ses larmes. "Oh, Severus !" Elle s'assit dans son lit et l'étreignit. "Je t'aime."

Severus l'étreignit en retour. "Je t'aime aussi," lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, son visage enfoui dans la crinière épaisse et sombre des boucles de la jeune femme.

Elle était de nouveau dans ses bras, saine et sauve, le plus présent que la vie lui ait jamais tendu, à lui, Severus Rogue. L'anneau de Serpents-d'Amour lui chatouilla l'annulaire alors qu'il sentait tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, s'écouler en lui. Il la serra encore plus étroitement contre lui, lui envoyant tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle en son cœur et en son âme.

_**

* * *

**_

Ah, la scène que vous attendiez tous ! Soulagés, hein ?

_**Bien évidemment, je n'ai pas pu empêcher les vannes entre Sirius et Severus – peut-être qu'elles seront plus amicales à partir de maintenant.**_

_**Mais ce n'est pas encore terminé, alors on reste sur cette même chaîne jusqu'au bout ! Donc un peu de patience avec moi… d'autres choses vont arriver ! Alors, on ne bouge pas, OK ?**_

_**Mais on laisse des revues ! Beaucoup de revues, eh ? L'un n'empêche pas l'autre...**_


	136. Les conséquences d'un choix

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**136 – Les conséquences d'un choix**

Drago frappa à la porte du bureau de Severus. Depuis qu'il avait appris que Lorena y avait emménagé, il préférait accéder à l'appartement de son parrain via son bureau. Le Maître des Potions l'invita à entrer.

"De quoi s'agit-il, Drago ?"

"Rien de personnel, Severus. C'est juste une demande concernant… ma carrière."

"Votre carrière ?" demanda son aîné tout en observant le jeune homme avec attention. "Je croyais que votre carrière était toute tracée : gérer la fortune des Malefoy maintenant que votre père est décédé."

Drago soutint le regard de son parrain sur lui. "Disons que je laisserais volontiers ce type d'activités à ma mère. Elle est rusée et possède un bon sens des affaires pour ça. Non… j'ai d'autres projets, pour être honnête."

Severus demeura impassible. "Continuez alors."

Drago prit une profonde inspiration. Il se sentait sûr de lui à présent, capable de tenir une posture d'adulte face à son parrain. La guerre l'avait changé, les événements qui s'étaient déroulés dans la Cabane l'avaient fait grandir intérieurement encore plus vite. "Severus… Je veux devenir un Maître des Potions. J'aimerais savoir si vous pourriez m'aider à me trouver un Maître qui m'accepterait comme son Apprenti après que j'aie obtenu mon diplôme ici."

C'était dit. Drago soutint le regard de son parrain, la détermination brillant dans ses yeux bleus.

Severus était comme d'ordinaire. "Je dois admettre que c'est là une surprise pour moi. Bien que vous soyez un étudiant sérieux et un bon préparateur, il en faut beaucoup pour devenir un Maître des Potions. Etes-vous certain que c'est là le chemin que vous souhaitez suivre ?"

"Oui, j'en suis sûr." Drago s'était exprimé avec détermination, ses yeux verrouillés à ceux de son parrain.

"Et dites-moi, quelles sont vos motivations, derrière cette décision qui est la vôtre ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait envisager cette carrière ?"

Drago relâcha son souffle. "Je veux faire la différence, Severus. Par la recherche, par l'enseignement, en créant quelque chose de réellement utile. Je ne veux pas finir dans la peau d'un homme vaniteux et assoiffé de pouvoir, comme l'était mon père. En fait…" Sa voix se perdit. Il baissa les yeux avant de verrouiller à nouveau avec ceux de Severus. "En fait, vous êtes mon parrain mais je crois que vous m'avez donné un bien meilleur exemple que mon père ne l'a jamais fait."

Les yeux de Severus s'étrécirent sur le jeune homme. Drago savait que le Maître des Potions était sur le point d'utiliser la Légilimencie sur lui. Il perçut l'intrusion dans son esprit quelques secondes plus tard. Il le laissa entrer. Il n'avait rien à cacher, rien à perdre devant lui.

Au bout d'une bonne minute passée ainsi, Severus se retira de l'esprit de Drago. "Je constate que vos motivations sont authentiques. Et que vous avez apprécié diriger la classe un certain matin lorsque j'ai dû partir en urgence."

Drago sourit. "Oui. J'ai ressenti ce que vous deviez éprouver alors, quand vous enseignez aux gosses. Le pouvoir exercé sur eux en les faisant trembler certes, mais aussi le pouvoir de leur transmettre des connaissances."

"Le pouvoir sans la maîtrise n'est rien, Drago," fit Severus d'un ton net.

"Oh, je suis bien d'accord. J'étais aux premières loges pour le voir, dans la Cabane." Il baissa les yeux dans une posture que Severus ne l'avait jamais vu adopter – ou qu'il n'imaginait jamais qu'il adopterait un jour. L'humilité. "Severus, j'ai tellement à apprendre en terme de maîtrise avant d'utiliser le pouvoir pour influencer les gens, surtout les étudiants, je veux dire… les influencer pour former leur avenir, les influencer pour mouler leur esprit en quelque chose de cohérent."

"Vous êtes un Malefoy. Vous pouvez influencer les gens."

"Comme l'a fait mon père ?" répliqua le jeune homme avec une point d'amertume. "Voyez comment il a fini ! Il a fini par être celui qui était sous influence. Je ne veux pas de ça. Je veux que _moi_, Drago Malefoy, être celui qui influencera dans le domaine que je choisirais. Pas seulement compter sur mon nom. Maintenant que je suis libéré de mon père et du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je crois que je peux choisir le chemin que je souhaite emprunter, choisir ce que je veux être réellement. Vous comprenez ?"

"Oui, Drago, je le comprends. Là encore, j'ai bien peur que vous découvriez que l'enseignement, au bout de quelques années, soit une route plutôt décevante."

"Je n'en sais rien, Severus. Je ne sais vraiment pas. Seule l'expérience pourra dire. Mais il y a une chose que Lorena et vous m'avez enseigné cette nuit-là dans la Cabane."

Severus leva un sourcil. "Et c'est quoi ?"

"Qu'une seule personne peut faire la différence, de toutes les fibres de son être. Je veux devenir un telle personne, pas seulement le prochain Malefoy."

Cette fois, ce fut Severus qui baissa les yeux. Drago poursuivit.

"Vous avez fait la différence cette nuit-là, Severus, quand vous avez dit « non » au Seigneur des Ténèbres, quand vous vous êtes levé pour défendre la femme que vous aimez, contre sa volonté _à lui_. Vous êtes presque mort pour ça. Pour elle. C'est là un des exemples dont j'ai parlé précédemment." Il grimaça. _Mon père n'en a pas fait autant pour ma mère et moi._

Severus n'avait jamais pensé son service comme agent double en de tels termes. Il n'avait été qu'un pion, un esclave aux mains de deux maîtres puissants. Pourtant, Drago avait raison. Son premier acte de liberté depuis longtemps, avait été de dire « non » au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Combien tout cela était vrai : il était presque mort pour elle. Non seulement il aurait succombé à cause de la magie du Serment Inviolable, mais il aurait _volontiers_ donné sa propre vie car il aimait réellement Lorena.

"Lorena a fait la différence quand elle nous a protégés tous les trois des maléfices du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Moi en premier, quand il m'a lancé l'_Endoloris._ Je l'ai senti mais il a été repoussé. Puis sa protection s'est étendue à ma mère et à vous." Une pause. "Elle a fait une différence aussi cette nuit-là, rien que par le pouvoir de ses sentiments d'amour et d'amitié. Jamais je n'oublierai. Jamais."

Severus était ému par les paroles de son filleul. Il devait admettre qu'il avait raison sur toute la ligne. "Très bien, Drago. Donnez-moi une semaine. Votre demande est fondée, si l'on considère vos résultats scolaires en Potions. Je l'étudierai avec tout le soin qu'elle mérite."

Le jeune homme sourit. "Merci, Severus. Je sais que vous le ferez."

Il était sur le point de sortir lorsque Severus l'appela. "Oh, Drago ?"

"Oui, Severus ?"

"Bonne chance pour vos ASPICs."

Drago eut un large sourire pour son parrain. "Merci ! Je ne vous décevrez pas."

"Je sais que vous ne me décevrez pas."

* * *

Lorena avait repris les cours avec les autres étudiants – elle avait insisté pour ce faire un mois après avoir donné naissance. Alan restait dans leurs appartements, avec Ziggy qui gardait un œil sur lui. Elle continuait à l'allaiter, tirant son lait afin que son fils puisse toujours être nourri avec ce qu'il y avait de meilleur pour lui. Maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé la vue, tout était redevenu plus facile. Elle vivait aussi avec Severus dans ses quartiers. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été anéanti, les autres Mangemorts toujours en vie incarcérés, il n'y avait plus rien à craindre. La vérité avait jailli. Ses camarades de maison s'étaient réjouis que son fils soit né vivant – et non pas victime d'une fausse-couche, comme on le leur avait dit en premier.

Quelques jours après la reprise des cours, Lorena était assise à côté de Drago, à la table de Serpentard. Il était très content d'être le parrain de son fils. Il prenait son rôle très au sérieux, demandant souvent des nouvelles de son filleul, allant le voir autant de fois qu'il le pouvait, même si ce n'était que pour le prendre dans les bras. Ce qui ne manqua pas de les rapprocher, comme frère et sœur – après tout, ils étaient parents éloignés mais parents tout de même.

Drago prenait son petit-déjeuner avec elle quand il reçut d'un hibou un parchemin portant le sceau de son parrain. Il le déroula rapidement, presque sûr du sujet du message.

_Mr Malefoy,_

_Vous m'avez contacté concernant un poste éventuel d'Apprenti en Potions que vous accepteriez suite à l'obtention de votre diplôme à Poudlard. _

_Je suis au regret de vous informer que tous mes collègues qualifiés en tant que Maîtres dans ce domaine, ne peuvent vous prendre comme leur Apprenti, car ils ont déjà des étudiants qui occupent cette fonction auprès d'eux._

_Cependant, en considération de vos excellentes notes tout au long de votre cursus scolaire en général, et en Potions en particulier, je vous accepterais en tant qu'Apprenti sous ma direction, à condition que vous passiez votre diplôme avec succès. Mon exigence est que vous obteniez un 'O' en Potions à vos ASPICs._

_Je vous souhaite tout le meilleur résultat possible à vos prochains examens._

_Professeur S. Rogue  
__Maître des Potions  
__École de Sorcellerie et de Magie de Poudlard_

Drago en resta bouche bée. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de lire. Il dut relire le message deux fois encore pour se convaincre de la réalité des mots couchés sur le parchemin.

Il venait de se voir proposer un poste d'Apprenti sous la supervision de l'un des plus talentueux Maître des Potions de son temps – si ce n'était le meilleur. Il ne lui avait pas échappé non plus qu'il avait réussi à obtenir ce poste parce qu'il avait été un bon étudiant – et non pas parce qu'il était le fils de Lucius Malefoy. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago sentit qu'il avait mérité quelque chose uniquement à cause de sa valeur personnelle – et non pas grâce à son nom et/ou aux relations de son père. Rien que pour cela, il avait envie de pleurer.

Lorena remarqua l'expression étrange de son visage. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Drago ? Des mauvaises nouvelles ?"

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il lui tendit le parchemin. Elle le lut et laissa échapper un petit cri de joie avant de l'étreindre. "Oh, Drago ! Mais c'est merveilleux !" Ses yeux bleus étaient remplis de plaisir à le voir heureux.

"Lorena… dis-moi une chose… Tu étais au courant de tout ça ? Est-ce que tu…"

"Est-ce que j'ai influencé ton parrain ?" Elle avait perçu sa question. "Non. Tu sais bien que personne ne peut le faire. Tu devrais mieux le connaître que ça, Drago, il peut se montrer très entêté, tu le sais bien !" Elle lui sourit. "Il ne m'en a même pas parlé. Je ne savais même pas que tu t'étais porté candidat à ce poste. Je n'ai rien à voir dans tout ça. Tu ne le dois qu'à toi-même." Elle lui tapota l'épaule amicalement. "Je suis fière de toi."

Il lui sourit avec reconnaissance. _Tu ne le dois qu'à toi-même._ "Merci, Lorena." Il savait que s'il avait ce poste, ce n'était que grâce à son talent et à son travail.

* * *

Les cours avaient repris avec succès après la mi-Mai. Albus voulait que la vie des étudiants revienne à la normale aussi vite que possible. Avec l'aide de sorciers et sorcières spécialistes en architecture et construction, il parvint à faire restaurer Poudlard dans toute son ancienne gloire. Heureusement, le château n'avait pas souffert dans ses structures et fondations mêmes.

Une sorcière originaire de France fut même invitée à venir réparer les dommages infligés à certains portraits, car c'était une spécialiste en peintures magiques. Des artisans sorciers spécialistes en vitraux vinrent apporter leurs conseils concernant les fenêtres qui avaient souffert de la destruction. En tout et pour tout, la vie reprenait son cours habituel pour la ré-ouverture de l'École à la mi-Mai.

En conséquence, il avait été décidé que les examens de fin d'année seraient reprogrammés en Juillet au lieu de Juin cette fois, afin que les étudiants puissent avoir un mois supplémentaire pour se préparer à leurs BUSEs et ASPICs. A présent que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était plus une menace, les parents avaient consenti à laisser leurs enfants revenir à Poudlard.

Avec la nouvelle de la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la sérénité était revenue au château. Les professeurs et les étudiants étaient enthousiastes à l'idée de travailler sur leurs objectifs premiers. Certains étudiants eurent du mal car ils étaient en deuil de certains membres de leur famille, mais ils étaient entourés par un personnel et des enseignants patients et attentionnés, et ils recevaient aussi le soutien de leurs camarades.

Dumbledore avait fait des efforts extraordinaires pour promouvoir l'amitié entre les quatre maisons de Poudlard, avec une attention toute particulière pour Serpentard. Il voulait que les membres de cette Maison se sentent bien mieux intégrés. A cet égard, l'exemple donné par Drago, Lorena et Severus avait été mis en avant, afin que les étudiants de Serpentard n'entendent plus leur Maison être qualifiée de « maison maléfique », de « foyer de Magie Noire », « de pépinière de Mages Noirs », de « pilier du Seigneur des Ténèbres » – comme cela avait été bien trop de fois dit et écrit dans la presse et ailleurs auparavant, ce qui avait eu pour résultat d'ostraciser encore plus la Maison du Serpent.

Non, il y avait du bien chez Serpentard. Severus et Lorena, Drago et sa mère, en avaient été la preuve. Le récit des événements de la Cabane Hurlante avait été rendu public – à la plus grande consternation de Severus et de Lorena. Pourtant, ils cédèrent aux vœux de Dumbledore, comprenant qu'ils devaient le faire pour le bien de leur Maison. Il avait ainsi été divulgué que Mlle Lorena Nottingham était une descendante de Salazar Serpentard. La jeune sorcière savait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose pour la mémoire de son illustre ancêtre. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa Maison être vilipendée, alors qu'il avait fallu pas moins que quatre de ses membres se lèvent avec courage pour affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres face à face. Elle était bien trop fière d'être une Serpentarde – dans tous les sens du terme – pour ne pas défendre sa Maison.

* * *

Les examens de BUSE et les ASPIC s'étaient déroulés sans accroc à la mi-Juillet. Les étudiants concernés avaient réussi à travailler avec d'autant plus d'empressement qu'ils savaient qu'ils étaient en sécurité ainsi que leurs familles. Drago ne faisait pas exception.

Narcissa avait été soignée pendant son séjour à l'Infirmerie de Poudlard. Ce fut là-bas qu'elle apprit ce qu'il était arrivé à son mari au Ministère, peu après la chute de Lord Voldemort.

Lucius Malefoy avait péri au cours de la tentative de renversement du Ministère de la Magie – qui avait échouée. Un _Avada Kedavra_ jeté par un compagnon Mangemort non identifié l'avait frappé, alors qu'il visait un Auror à qui le maléfice était destiné à l'origine. Drago devait reconnaître que son père était mort pour ce qu'il croyait être une noble cause. Il regretta seulement que son père n'ait jamais su que sa femme et son fils s'en étaient sortis vivants. Lucius ne le saurait jamais.

Une fois la période des examens terminée, les étudiants en année de BUSEs et d'ASPICs, furent renvoyés à leurs familles. Les autres étaient déjà partis. Le château s'était peu à peu vidé.

Lorena était restée, malgré qu'elle fût en sixième année. Elle vivait avec Severus et désormais, elle était l'épouse d'un Professeur.

Tout comme les autres étudiants, Drago reçut les résultats de ses ASPICs environ une semaine après, chez lui. Il était anxieux car il savait que son avenir ne dépendait que d'une seule note. Par conséquent, il avait produit tous ses efforts dans les Potions. Il ouvrit la lettre, ses yeux balayant le parchemin pour ne regarder que la seule note qui comptait pour lui.

_Potions : 'O' _

Drago cria de joie. Severus l'accepterait comme son Apprenti. Il serra sa mère dans ses bras, en lui expliquant les raisons de son éclat soudain. Elle était surprise – elle n'avait pas une minute songé que son fils nourrissait de tels plans pour sa carrière. Cependant, elle le comprenait et elle soutenait ses projets.

Drago ressemblait pratiquement comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père - physiquement. Mais en son for intérieur, il avait beaucoup changé, il avait pris une toute autre direction que celle que Lucius lui avait impartie. Narcissa observa son fils. Elle était fière de lui.

_**

* * *

**_

Ah, j'adore écrire des trucs positifs sur Drago. Il a fait les bons choix, dès qu'il en a eu l'occasion.

_**Je lui souhaite quand même bonne chance avec Severus, bien que je suspecte notre cher Maître des Potions d'avoir lui aussi un peu changé entre l'amour de Lorena, la naissance de son fils, sa nouvelle liberté d'action, et son passé résolu. Bref, un homme nouveau. Qu'en pensez-vous, chers lecteurs ?**_

_**Merci de laisser des revues ! Et on reste sur cette chaîne, il y a encore deux chapitres !**_


	137. La magie de l'amour

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**137 – La magie de l'amour**

Comme Severus l'avait promis à Lorena, une grand fête fut organisée pour leur mariage, à laquelle le personnel et le corps enseignant de Poudlard, des membres de l'Ordre et quelques amis participèrent, parmi eux George Nottingham, Drago et Narcissa Malefoy. Une fête durant laquelle, Severus et Lorena renouvelleraient leurs vœux, cette fois devant tout le monde.

Au cours de la même journée, Alan serait présenté officiellement à la communauté magique, une cérémonie durant laquelle un nouveau-né était présenté aux autres membres de la communauté, recevait son nom officiel et où était consacré le lien entre lui et son parrain ou sa marraine. Drago serait là comme le parrain de l'enfant.

Le jeune Serpentard avait emmené son propre parrain faire les magasins – malgré la réticence de Severus. Une aide inattendue était venue en la personne de Minerva, qui avait grondé le Maître des Potions et avait fini par le convaincre de laisser Drago aller avec lui pour choisir les meilleurs vêtements pour le mariage. Severus affichait toujours un air grognon et menaçant quand il quitta les lieux avec Drago mais au moins, il avait cédé.

Minerva avait accueilli Lorena dans son bureau pour qu'elle s'habille. Mme Pomfresh était allée chercher la jeune sorcière dans les appartements de Severus, pour l'emmener chez Minerva, après que Lorena eut donné une dernière tétée à son fils. Severus avait aussi convaincu son épouse de laisser leur fils pour une seule nuit – leur nuit de noce – car il avait une surprise pour eux deux seulement. Lorena avait d'abord été réticente de laisser son bébé, mais il avait tellement insisté qu'elle avait fini par céder.

Ce matin-là, Lorena avait tiré son lait et s'était arrangée pour laisser son fils à Poppy pour la nuit prochaine. Le couple serait de retour le lendemain. La médi-sorcière sourit – elle avait compris quelles étaient les intentions de Severus… Elle avait récupéré le bébé pour que Lorena puisse se préparer calmement. Elle habillerait aussi son bébé pour qu'Alan soit présentable pour la cérémonie.

A présent, Lorena était dans les appartements de Minerva, se préparant avec l'aide de Narcissa Malefoy et de Molly Weasley. Narcissa était occupée à coiffer la crinière de la jeune sorcière, tandis que Minerva et Molly se chargeaient des habits que la jeune mariée porterait, les commentant au passage.

Lorena avait déjà enfilé sa belle robe verte, avec une longue chemise blanche dessous. Le médaillon des Rogue brillait autour de son cou. Narcissa avait apporté son propre voile de mariée et le posa soigneusement sur la tête de Lorena, avec des fleurs.

L'austère Professeur de Métamorphose observa Lorena. "Dites-moi, Mlle Nottingham, sûrement vous connaissez cette coutume que chaque jeune mariée se doit d'honorer."

"Quelle coutume ?"

"Vous devez porter quelque chose de neuf, quelque chose de vieux, quelque chose de prêté, quelque chose de bleu."

"Oh oui, oui, elle existe aussi chez les moldus. Oui, je la connais."

"Et ?" demanda Molly par curiosité.

"Eh bien… Quelque chose de vieux, je l'ai déjà. Ma robe. Quelque chose de neuf…" Elle leva le pan de sa robe et de sa chemise, révélant ses jambes. "J'ai acheté une nouvelle paire de bas noirs, avec un nouveau porte-jarretelle."

Les autres sorcières rirent. "Oh, je connais un homme qui va aimer ça," commenta Molly. "Et le reste ?"

"Quelque chose de prêté," continua Lorena. "Narcissa m'a prêté son voile de mariée et je l'en remercie." Le voile lui tombait presque aux genoux. Narcissa l'avait enchanté pour qu'il puisse afficher de légères nuances de vert, pour aller avec la robe, alors qu'il était blanc pur à l'origine.

"Oui, c'est beau," fit Molly. "Ensorceler la couleur, voilà qui est une bonne idée, pleine de goût."

"Merci," répondit Narcissa, fière de son travail de sortilège.

"Narcissa Black avait toujours été très douée en Sortilèges et Métamorphose, quand elle était à Poudlard," ajouta Minerva avec un sourire pour son ancienne étudiante. "Et pour le bleu ?" continua la vieille sorcière.

Lorena rougit. "Vous ne direz rien, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Pourquoi ? De quoi s'agit-il, Mlle Nottingham ?" demanda Minerva avec sérieux.

"Oui, dites-nous, Lorena," insista Molly.

Lorena eut un sourire gêné. "Eh bien, je porte en effet quelque chose de bleu." Elle baissa les yeux. "Ma petite culotte…"

Les trois autres sorcières s'écroulèrent de rire.

* * *

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de Minerva. La vieille sorcière alla ouvrir. Un homme se tenait là, qu'elle laissa entrer quand elle le reconnut. "Oh, George ! Venez !"

"Est-elle décente ?"

"Oui, elle l'est, nous avons fini."

"Ah, bien, je suis venu la chercher car nous sommes sur le point de commencer." Il entra et son regard croisa celui de sa fille. Il en resta bouche bée quand il la vie.

"Salut, Papa."

"Ma… ma fille…" Il prit une profonde inspiration. Non, il ne se mettrait pas à pleurer pas devant toutes ces femmes. Il se contenta de l'admirer, se réjouissant de la vision qu'elle offrait. "On dirait ta maman, tu lui ressembles tellement, Lorena. Elle était aussi belle que tu l'es maintenant... Elle aurait tellement été heureuse de voir… maintenant…"

Lorena perçut immédiatement où ses paroles le mènerait. Elle voulait lui éviter de s'embarrasser encore plus et se dirigea vers lui. Elle étreignit son père et lui caressa les joues tendrement.

Il se détendit, la boule se formant dans sa gorge se dissipa. Il lui sourit. Il hocha la tête. "Désolé, Lorena."

"Ça va aller, Papa." Elle s'éloigna de lui. "Tu as l'air très élégant !" C'était la première fois que Lorena voyait son père dans des robes de sorcier.

Il rit doucement. "Albus voulait me donner une robe violette vif, avec des lunes et des étoiles dessus."

Minerva sourit, Narcissa eut un sourire moqueur, Molly rit sous cape. "Et ensuite ? Le rouge bourgogne foncé te va très bien," commenta Lorena.

"Severus… m'a en fait sauvé la mise, avec l'aide de Sirius et de Remus. Alors j'ai eu cette robe à la place. Je préfère la broderie dorée sur les bords au lieu des lunes et des étoiles. Plus discret à mon goût."

Les femmes approuvèrent de tout cœur. Narcissa l'observa d'un air pensif. Il lui retourna son regard avec un sourire timide.

George regarda les trois autres sorcières. "Mesdames, vous devriez y aller maintenant. J'amènerai ma fille."

"Vous ne vous perdrez pas dans le château, n'est-ce pas ?" fit Minerva.

"Lorena me guidera. Maintenant, partez."

Molly, Minerva et Narcissa quittèrent la pièce. George était seul avec sa fille.

"T'ai-je déjà dit combien je suis fier de toi ?" dit-il.

"Non, mais je sais que tu l'es. Je suis fière de toi aussi." Elle le regarda à nouveau. "C'est drôle mais tu portes les couleurs de Gryffondor."

Il sourit et parut suffisamment gêné pour éveiller des soupçons dans l'esprit de Lorena. "Il s'est passé quelque chose, Papa." Elle l'avait aussi perçu par leur contact physique.

Il ricana. "Eh bien, nous étions dans le bureau d'Albus. Avec Remus, Sirius et Severus. Albus voulait me faire porter cette stupide robe violette. J'ai refusé et soudain, il y eut cette horrible chose qu'ils osent appeler chapeau qui a commencé à parler."

"Le… Choixpeau ?"

"Oui, c'est ce que m'a expliqué Severus."

"Et alors, qu'est-ce que le Choixpeau a dit ?"

"Qu'il pouvait aider le Directeur à choisir un meilleur ensemble de couleurs, plus adapté à ma Maison."

"Mais tu n'appartiens à aucune Maison !"

"Oui, c'est ce qu'a dit Sirius. Tu le croiras ou pas, mais Albus a approuvé le Choixpeau et il l'a posé sur ma tête avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit."

Lorena sursauta. Le Directeur, toujours plus comploteur et manipulateur que jamais, avait dû prévoir tout ça – ou il avait dû jeter sur son père une version légère du Sortilège du Saucisson. Ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle commença à suspecter ce qui s'était arrivé par la suite.

"Ça a duré une bonne minute," poursuivit-il. "Je pouvais entendre le Choixpeau me parler dans la tête. Il a dit… qu'il ne savait pas trop où me mettre. Parce que j'avais les qualités à la fois de Serpentard et de Gryffindor."

Lorena laissa parler son père – bien qu'elle sût le résultat.

"Il a dit que j'étais un homme déterminé et plein de ressources. Un Fourchelangue. Mais qu'il se moquait bien des traditions familiales. Il m'a dit que… qu'il savait ce qu'il s'était passé dans la Cabane. Qu'un homme qui pouvait se précipiter face au danger pour sauver la vie d'autrui, ne pouvait mériter que d'aller à… Gryffondor."

"Le Choixpeau t'a envoyé à Gryffondor," déclara-t-elle. "D'où les couleurs."

"Pas trop déçue, Lorena ? Severus n'avait pas l'air trop content…"

Elle lui sourit. Elle devait admettre que le Choixpeau avait eu raison. A bien y songer, elle avait toujours trouvé que son père adoptait la plupart du temps un comportement très Gryffondor, même si dans son for intérieur, il avait des qualités dignes de Serpentard. "Non, ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi. Severus est lui-même très Gryffondor, tu sais. Ne vas pas lui raconter que je t'ai dit ça, ou il va me lancer un mauvais sort !"

"Albus lui a déjà dit ça quand il a entendu ton homme ronchonner qu'il y avait un Gryffondor de plus. Remus et Sirius m'ont félicité."

"Logique, ils sont eux-mêmes des Gryffondors. Et ne t'en fais pas pour Severus – il s'en remettra."

"Oh, le Directeur l'a fait taire en lui disant qu'il était lui aussi quelque peu Gryffondor et que pour une fois, ils n'avaient pas réparti trop tôt… Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il a voulu dire par là."

Lorena pouffa de rire. "Je crois que tu devrais le demander au Professeur Dumbledore. Je ne le sais pas non plus." Elle tapota gentiment l'épaule de son père.

"On y va, ma fille de Serpentard ?" dit-il tout en lui offrant son bras. Sa voix avait pris un ton subitement solennel.

Elle sourit. "Oui, allons-y, mon Gryffondor de père."

* * *

Toute l'assistance s'était rassemblée dans la Roseraie du château. Des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, le personnel et le corps enseignant de Poudlard, des habitants de Pré-au-Lard et des amis, avaient été invités à se joindre aux festivités par le Directeur. En tout et pour tout, cinquante personnes. Les elfes avaient été invités aussi et une cinquantaine d'entre eux étaient venus. Ziggy, l'elfe personnel de Severus était assis par terre, aux pieds de Molly, se tournant de temps à autre pour jeter un œil au fils de son Maître. La matriarche Weasley lui caressa la tête gentiment pour le rassurer.

Pomona et Filius avait décoré les lieux avec des fleurs et des sortilèges. Le soleil brillait. Poppy avait donné Alan à Molly, le temps pour elle de se tenir à côté des nouveaux mariés en tant que témoin. Hagrid se tenait près d'Albus, discutant avec lui sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Le Directeur se tenait sur une estrade.

Minerva et Narcissa s'étaient assises au premier rang. Drago avait gardé une chaise pour sa mère. Il était assis à côté de Molly Weasley – il voulait être tout près de son filleul. Tout le clan Weasley était assis non loin de là, Arthur à côté de sa femme, occupé à roucouler sur Alan, comme si le bébé était né dans sa famille déjà fort nombreuse.

Severus était en train de patienter au pied de l'estrade, mais hors du cercle magique qu'Albus avait dessiné par terre, attendant Lorena. Il portait une robe vert foncé par dessus ses habituels redingote noire, chemise blanche et pantalon noir. Seule une cravate vert foncé avait remplacé celle ordinairement noire autour de son cou. Le riche tissus de sa robe était belle à voir, en velours, avec des serpents d'argent brodés sur le bord des manches et le pan de la robe.

Un bruit se fit entendre au fond du jardin, suivi par le silence. La mariée venait d'entrer dans le jardin, bras dessus bras dessous avec son père.

"Elle est belle," murmurèrent plusieurs voix dans la foule.

Severus ne pouvait que regarder sa femme avec intensité. Oui, elle était divinement belle. George Nottingham mena sa fille à Severus. Le Maître des Potions leva sa main pour prendre celle de Lorena. George s'interposa pour la prendre à la place.

"Je vous donne ma fille, Severus. Vous avez tout intérêt à en prendre vraiment soin. Sinon, gare !" dit-il avec un sourire ironique, mais une expression sérieuse dans les yeux. "Vous voyez… elle était neuve," murmura-t-il à voix basse, afin que personne ne puisse l'entendre, à l'exception des jeunes mariés.

Lorena rougit profondément sous son voile. Severus lança à son beau-père un regard qui en disait long. "Je crois que j'ai déjà prouvé que je pouvais le faire," répliqua-t-il aussi doucement que possible.

"Je le sais bien. C'est pourquoi je consens à ce que vous continuiez à le faire. Je sais que je peux vous la confier," dit-il tout en mettant la main de Lorena dans celle de Severus. Puis il alla s'asseoir à côté de Minerva McGonagall et de Sirius Black.

Severus tourna son attention vers Lorena. Elle était belle de loin. Tout près de lui à présent, elle était époustouflante. Elle était sienne et après cette cérémonie, personne ne pourrait affirmer le contraire. Il la mena à l'intérieur du cercle magique et le « nouage des mains » commença.

Albus conduisit la cérémonie de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait quand il les avait unis secrètement dans son bureau. Poppy et Hagrid répétèrent les mêmes gestes et paroles qu'ils avaient faits et prononcés alors. Severus et Lorena glissèrent leur anneaux de Serpents-d'Amour au doigt de l'un l'autre. Cette fois, Severus avait accepté que son anneau lui soit mis à l'annulaire gauche, maintenant que tous les vestiges de Magie Noire issus de sa Marque des Ténèbres avaient disparu. Lorsque tout fut terminé, Severus leva le long voile délicatement par dessus la tête de son épouse et lui donna un baiser timide pour sceller leur lien.

L'assistance exprima sa joie et applaudit alors. Lorena et Severus échangèrent un regard. "Je crois que nous pourrions leur en donner pour leur argent," glissa la jeune sorcière dans un murmure à son mari. Il leva un sourcil élégant.

"Tu en es sûre ?"

Elle l'encouragea d'un sourire. Dans un pur état d'esprit Serpentard, Lorena croyait que cela améliorerait beaucoup de choses pour lui en termes d'image et de relations avec les autres. _Mangemort un jour, mais plus du tout Mangemort toujours. Plus jamais. _

"Qu'il en soit ainsi alors. Je décline toute responsabilité s'il y a des crises cardiaques," lui murmura-t-il dans un sourire moqueur.

Le Professeur Severus Rogue, le Maître des Potions habituellement si réservé, si froid, le Professeur le plus craint de Poudlard, le Mangemort autrefois redouté, se pencha vers sa femme et lui prit les lèvres dans un baiser profond, ce qui ne manqua pas d'époustoufler tout le monde présent par ce seul geste. Tout le monde cria, acclama et siffla encore plus fort, les gens se levèrent de leur siège pour applaudir avec encore plus d'enthousiasme, tandis que Severus et Lorena s'embrassaient pendant de longues secondes, d'une façon très tendre et très passionnée.

Albus sourit avant de taper amicalement sur l'épaule de son Maître des Potions. "Severus, vous aurez tout le temps pour ça plus tard. A présent, occupons-nous de votre fils."

Lorena échangea un regard avec son mari après qu'ils eurent rompu le baiser. Elle lut dans ses yeux sombres tout l'amour et le désir qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Une bonne dose de joie aussi. Elle lui sourit et lui caressa la joue. La remarque d'Albus l'avait beaucoup amusée.

"Je t'aime," fit doucement Severus.

"Je sais," répondit-elle tendrement, toujours en lui caressant la joue.

Quelques personnes avaient pris des photos du mariage. Cependant, personne n'avait remarqué qu'une Rita Skeeter sous Polynectar, avait pris une photo du couple en train d'échanger un baiser passionné tout à la fin de la cérémonie. Elle imaginait déjà le titre sur la une de son journal. Pour sûr, ce serait sans doute là le meilleur tirage qu'aurait jamais fait la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

* * *

La cérémonie de présentation d'Alan Severus Rogue avait été aussi un merveilleux moment. Drago avait tenu le bébé tandis qu'Albus Dumbledore avait béni l'enfant, selon la coutume magique. Tout le monde sut qu'il était officiellement le parrain du garçon.

Puis tout le monde vint féliciter les nouveaux époux. Albus serra même Severus dans ses bras, déclarant que ce jour avait été l'un des plus beaux de sa vie – voir l'homme qu'il considérait comme son fils trouver enfin le bonheur, fermement lié à l'amour et à la lumière.

La cérémonie fut suivie d'un grand pique-nique organisé sur les terres du château non loin. Divers groupes étaient éparpillés sur la pelouse, bavardant et riant. On joua de la musique – George Nottingham y contribuant pour une bonne part, en jouant plusieurs de ses instruments, pour le plus grand plaisir de tous ceux présents. Lorena joua de son violon alto et chanta même en duo avec son père, réjouissant le cœur de leur auditoire avec la chanson tout à fait appropriée _Down By The Riverside_, inconnue du monde magique mais immédiatement adoptée par tous comme hymne à la paix empli de joie.

Elle termina par la _Contradanza _– tout l'auditoire suivit en frappant dans les mains, Drago menant l'assemblée. Il raconta ensuite l'histoire de la retenue dont la jeune sorcière avait écopée un jour, tout cela parce qu'elle avait joué ce morceau _fortissimo_ dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Une retenue infligée par Severus. Tout le monde rit de bon cœur.

Le petit Alan passa de bras en bras pour être câliné et embrassé. Toutes les sorcières tombèrent en extase devant lui. Elles étaient toutes d'accord sur le fait que le gamin ressemblerait à son père. Minerva essuya une larme, quand elle dit que dans environ 11 ans, le petit garçon entrerait à Poudlard comme étudiant. Sybill Trelawney commença à expliquer qu'elle avait vu la future répartition du gamin et qu'il serait envoyé à… Serpentard. Tout le monde à sa prédiction. Pas étonnant, avec son père et sa mère chez Serpentard, un parrain Serpentard, un ancêtre prestigieux de chez Serpentard, rien de moins que le fameux Salazar Serpentard lui-même.

* * *

A la fin de l'après-midi, les Rogues se retirèrent dans leurs appartements, laissant leurs invités continuer à s'amuser. Ils avaient d'autres plans. Poppy les rejoignit là-bas. Lorena allaita encore une fois son fils avant de le laisser aux bons soins de la médi-sorcière. Poppy leur donna aussi une petite fiole de potion contraceptive, assortie de quelques recommandations. Elle avait compris que le couple se tenant devant elle ne passerait pas leur nuit à ne parler que de Potions, de musique ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre…

Severus rougit comme un gamin – ce qui lui valut une remarque moqueuse de la part de Poppy. Lorena pouffa de rire. Il mit la fiole dans sa poche en silence, jetant un regard ténébreux aux deux sorcières. Puis Poppy sortit, laissant seuls les deux époux.

"C'était un jour magnifique," fit doucement Lorena. "Merci à toi."

"A moi ?"

"Je sais que tu n'es pas du genre à t'exposer ainsi, mais tu as accepté de le faire rien que pour me faire plaisir. Merci, Severus. Merci de m'avoir donné ce jour."

Il sourit à sa femme. Ce jour avait été magnifique effectivement. Mais la nuit promettait de l'être encore plus. Entre l'accouchement de Lorena, leur état respectif après s'être échappés de la Cabane Hurlante, les suites et les conséquences de la guerre, leurs devoirs en tant que parents, professeur et étudiante, ils n'avaient pas du tout eu de temps à consacrer à leur intimité ensemble, même s'ils vivaient tous les deux dans les appartements de Severus. Ces longues semaines d'abstinence seraient bientôt terminées. Très bientôt.

"Ce fut un plaisir pour moi. Car ce soir, ce sera toi qui me fera plaisir." Ses yeux sombres reflétaient le désir charnel mais désormais Lorena aimait _ce regard_ qu'il portait sur elle. "Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as promis ?" Elle rougit. "Que tu feras tout ce que je veux," finit-il par dire d'une voix grave qui ronronnait avec sensualité.

Elle hocha la tête et sourit. Il n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien, même dans son approche des questions intimes... Severus sortit un bandeau noir de la poche de sa redingote. Il enleva le voile soigneusement. Elle le laissa lui mettre le bandeau autour des yeux. "Que tu me suivras où que je le souhaite," ronronna-t-il à son oreille. Il lui noua le bandeau derrière la tête. "Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est une jolie surprise que je te prépare," murmura-t-il.

"J'ai confiance en toi, Severus."

Elle sentit qu'il lui mettait sa cape sur ses épaules. Il s'assura qu'elle portait bien sa baguette dans la manche de son vêtement, puis il en fit de même pour lui, par pur réflexe. Ensuite, il la prit dans ses bras et l'enveloppa de sa propre cape. "Allons-y, Lorena. Accroche-toi à moi." Ce qu'elle fit, le laissant la serrer tout contre lui dans une étreinte aimante. Ils Transplanèrent…

* * *

… pour se retrouver sur une plateforme naturelle, faite de roche nue, à mi-pente d'une montagne. Dessous, s'étalait une forêt épaisse. Aucun sentier ne menait à cet endroit. Le soleil brillait toujours, dans sa course vers l'Occident. Le ciel était d'un bleu pur. Pas un seul nuage à l'horizon. Des oiseaux gazouillaient dans les arbres en contre-bas. Une douce brise agitait doucement les feuilles des arbres, comme si le vent était en train de murmurer quelque chose aux oreilles de la Nature.

Lorena avait toujours les yeux bandés mais une sensation familière était monté en elle, à propos du lieu. "Je connais cet endroit…" fit-elle doucement. "Il a connu la magie auparavant… une magie très ancienne, très puissante…"

Ce fut alors qu'elle comprit. "La caverne… la magie élémentale…"

"Oui, mon amour," lui ronronna Severus à l'oreille tout en enlevant le bandeau. "Et tu sais quel jour on est, aujourd'hui."

"La veille de Lughnasadh. Oh, Severus, tu n'avais pas oublié…"

"Comment aurais-je pu oublier ?" Il lui embrassa la tempe. "Il y a un an de ça… tu es devenue mienne, nous avons été lié, tu m'as assez fait confiance pour te donner à moi. C'est pourquoi je voulais revenir ici, ce soir. Cette date… signifiera toujours quelque chose pour moi. Elle marque le début de ma vie. Grâce à toi, mon amour."

Lorena ouvrit les yeux lentement. Elle découvrit les alentours, s'émerveillant de la nature qui les entourait. "C'est un endroit magnifique. Pas étonnant que la magie élémentale y soit puissante." Elle admira la vue. Severus se tenait derrière elle, la prenant dans ses bras, la serrant tout contre lui. Ils regardèrent le soleil se coucher avec lenteur, tous les deux enfouis dans cette douce extase, dans cette proximité avec la Nature, dans ce ravissement intime dont seuls les cœurs aimants ont le secret.

Lorsque le soleil disparut derrière les montagnes environnantes, Severus guida Lorena à l'intérieur de la caverne. Il avait tout organisé à l'avance, afin que ce soit prêt pour eux : un matelas était étalé sur un tapis, avec des couvertures dessus, devant un feu qui brûlait gentiment dans la caverne, et fournissait chaleur et lumière à l'intérieur. Dans un coin, une malle était remisée, qui avait dû contenir tout ce qu'il avait transporté ici. Il lui avait vraiment fait une très jolie surprise.

Severus prit sa femme par la taille et la tira vers lui. Il lui prit la bouche pour un baiser passionné. Combien de temps passèrent-ils ainsi, ils n'auraient pas pu le dire. Le désir brillait dans leurs yeux.

"Nous allons suivre les conseils de Poppy en terme de… planning familial," fit doucement Severus tout en sortant la petite fiole de la poche de sa redingote. "Elle sera efficace pendant 24 heures. Bois-la maintenant." Il déboucha la fiole et la tendit à Lorena.

"Oui, certes," murmura-t-elle, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle prit la fiole et la but toute, jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Désormais, ils pouvaient vraiment redevenir intimes. Severus commença à déshabiller Lorena, elle comprit qu'elle pouvait en faire autant avec lui. Ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le matelas, membres mêlés, redécouvrant le corps de l'autre après de longues semaines d'abstinence.

Cette nuit-là, il n'y eut entre eux aucun rituel, ni Elixir, ni baguettes, ni magie. Sauf la magie de leur amour. La magie crue, puissante et éternelle de leur amour.

**_

* * *

_**

Le proverbe stipulant "quelque chose de neuf, quelque chose de vieux, quelque chose de prêté, quelque chose de vieux" qui doit être porté par la mariée, est courante là où je vis. Lorsque je me suis mariée, je l'ai respecté à la lettre et mon « quelque chose de bleu » ressemblait beaucoup à celui de Lorena ! MDR Ça m'a amusé d'intercaler ici un petit souvenir personnel…

_**Je ne pouvais pas voir George autrement que chez Gryffondor. J'ai imaginé la scène se passer dans le bureau d'Albus, lorsque le Directeur a voulu lui prêter l'une de ses robes de sorcier très « tendance », si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... **_

_**Severus est toujours le Serpentard consommé – il a consenti à faire plaisir à sa femme, pour qu'après cela, il puisse réclamer d'elle tout ce qu'il souhaitait... bon, la vie de couple est souvent faite de ces petits échanges. Il a vite appris comment ça marchait, notre cher Severus ! Et un léger lemon à la fin, c'est sympa, non ? (oui, très léger, je le concède, par rapport à ce que j'ai pu faire avant... MDR)**_

_**Et je n'ai pas résisté à insérer Rita Skeeter en figurante dans mon histoire... mais ce qui est certain, c'est que son apparition silencieuse va faire parler d'elle...**_

**_Alors, on aime bien les fins heureuses, n'est-ce pas ? Mais attendez ! Ce n'est pas fini, il faudra me supporter encore, car il y a l'Epilogue. Qu'est-ce que l'avenir réserve à tous ces personnages ? (Rassurez-vous, mon Epilogue n'a rien à voir avec celui que JKR a donné pour sa saga !)_**

**_Merci de laisser des revues ! Montrez-moi que vous avez aimé cette histoire. Et d'après vous, quel avenir voyez-vous aux personnages ? Votre avis, vos idées m'intéressent !_**


	138. Epilogue

**Trop d'Amour Te Tuera**

**138 – Epilogue**

Le Ministre de la Magie voulait juger les Mangemorts qui avaient survécu à la bataille de Poudlard – et vite. Les procès devaient se tenir aussi rapidement que possible, même au cours de l'été. Finalement, toute la bande ainsi incriminée fut condamnée à être incarcérée à perpétuité à Azkaban.

Lorena devait témoigner pendant le procès de Peter Pettigrow, alias Queudver. La presse avait remarqué que ce Mangemort en particulier était un… Gryffondor. Ce point aida à convaincre que les Serpentards n'étaient pas tous des Mages Noirs impliqués du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. A cause de sa longue et étroite association avec Voldemort, de son implication dans le meurtre de masse qui avait valu à Sirius de rester bouclé à Azkaban pendant 12 ans, et sa responsabilité dans le Feudeymon qui avait ravagé la Cabane Hurlante, il fut condamné lui aussi à vie.

A cette occasion, le Magenmagot passa une loi qui rajoutait un quatrième maléfice à la liste des Impardonnables : le Feudeymon, le Feu Maudit.

Bellatrix Lestrange était morte, elle aussi, peu de temps après avoir été emmenée prisonnière à Poudlard. Elle était parvenue à se pendre en utilisant les lacets de son corset et certainement aussi grâce à un peu de magie sans baguette, alors qu'elle était détenue dans les cachots de Poudlard, la nuit avant d'être transférée à Azkaban. Elle s'était jurée de ne jamais y retourner. Elle avait saisit l'opportunité de se suicider quand les autres Mangemorts étaient endormis. Le lendemain matin, ses frères d'armes la retrouvèrent morte.

* * *

Le procès Pettigrow permit de rouvrir l'affaire Sirius Black. Sirius fut jugé, cette fois à la lumière de l'implication de Peter Pettigrow avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La responsabilité de Queudver avait été définie – après tout, le petit sorcier était supposé avoir péri dans ce meurtre de masse. Comme George Nottingham l'avait conjecturé, que Queudver soit toujours en vie constituait une preuve suffisante que les accusations portées contre Sirius étaient fausses, comme partie d'une machination pour se débarrasser d'un sorcier de valeur, d'une force sur laquelle compter dans la guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Sirius fut lavé de toutes les accusations qui pesaient sur lui. Il lui fut même accordé une compensation pour les 12 années qu'il avait si injustement passées à Azkaban. Il sortit de la salle d'audience du Magenmagot en homme libre, son nom réhabilité, après toutes ces années de prison à Azkaban et de réclusion dans la maison familiale.

Pour couronner le tout, sa cousine Narcissa avait souhaité renouer des relations familiales avec lui, rétablissant ainsi des liens qui avaient été rompus. Elle rendit visite régulièrement à son cousin, en compagnie de Drago.

* * *

Suite à l'Optimal qu'il avait décroché en Potions, Drago Malefoy devint l'apprenti de Severus à Poudlard pendant les trois années académiques qui suivirent. Il était très fier de se faire un nom par lui-même et de se bâtir une réputation fondée uniquement sur ses propres mérites. Il était ravi de suivre les pas de son parrain dans une carrière de son choix, au lieu de ceux de son père en tant que le prochain héritier Malefoy et Mangemort.

Il conserva des liens très forts avec les Rogues. Il avait formé une relation très proche avec Alan Severus en tant que parrain de l'enfant. Cette relation s'était renforcée lorsque la vérité sur les liens familiaux entre les Gaunt et les Malefoy furent dûment reconnus entre Lorena et les autres Malefoy.

Drago Malefoy devint un professeur qui réussi dans sa vie professionnelle. En vérité, il aimait les gosses et prenait un grand plaisir à enseigner – même s'il pouvait devenir aussi méchant que son parrain l'avait été en son temps. Il devait admettre qu'effrayer les étudiants constituait l'un de ses petits plaisirs cachés – lorsque ceux-ci le méritaient bien évidemment.

Il devint aussi un Maître des Potions inventif, publiant de nombreux papiers, seul ou avec Severus, sur différentes potions qu'ils expérimentaient ensemble. Il inventait des potions qui aidaient à soigner des patients qui avaient été autrement condamnés par la médecine magique.

Drago Malefoy avait toujours déclaré qu'il était satisfait de sa vie car il se sentait _utile_. Il n'oubliait pas comment il avait été lui-même conçu : il travaillait sur les cas d'infertilité de certaines familles magiques, surtout chez les sang-purs. Il s'était pris de passion pour les découvertes moldues en matière de génétique. Il avait mené des recherches dans le domaine de la génétiques magique. Il produisait des articles importants sur la façon dont le gène magique dominant fonctionnait, ce qui contribua à saper les préjugés contre les nés-moldus et les sang-mêlés.

En un sens, il avait fait une différence pour beaucoup de gens et de couples.

* * *

George Nottingham profita de l'été pour s'occuper de la maison de sa mère. Severus l'aida à se débarrasser des derniers vestiges de Magie Noire qui persistaient encore dans la maison, avec l'aide de Bill Weasley, qui travaillait chez Gringotts comme briseur de maléfice. Cependant, il résidait au 12 Square Grimmaurd pendant ce temps.

Ses compétences magiques s'améliorèrent, avec l'enseignement fourni par Sirius et les époux Rogues. Il avait aussi fini par acheter sa propre baguette chez Ollivander sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il fit de très rapides progrès en Sortilèges et Charmes. Il apprit aussi à Transplaner.

Il s'était retrouvé envoyé à Gryffondor par le Choixpeau, le jour du mariage de sa fille.

En Août, avant que ne commence la nouvelle année académique, Albus Dumbledore demanda à George s'il acceptait de prendre en charge un nouveau poste qu'il avait créé : celui de Professeur de Musique de Poudlard. Après tout, le Directeur n'arrêtait pas de dire aux gens que la musique était l'une des magies les plus puissantes. De plus, de nombreux étudiants nés-moldus savaient déjà jouer d'un instrument et avaient exprimé le souhait de continuer à pratiquer à l'école, ce qui n'avait guère été possible par le passé. Désormais, c'était faisable avec un musicien talentueux comme Professeur de Musique.

Ainsi, George Nottingham devint le tout premier Professeur de Musique de Poudlard. Par ailleurs, cet arrangement lui permettait de vivre non loin de sa fille et de son petit-fils, et de perfectionner sa propre magie pendant des cours du soir. Son amour de l'art et sa nature agréable et _cool_ firent de lui une personne rapidement appréciée des étudiants comme du personnel.

Il continua de pratiquer la musique avec sa fille, pour la plus grande joie de tous à Poudlard. Il monta même un petit orchestre composé d'étudiants et de membres du personnel qui souhaitait jouer et chanter avec lui. Cette initiative contribua grandement à favoriser l'unité à l'intérieur de Poudlard, en mettant fin aux rivalités entre les Maisons, surtout entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Voir le père de chez Gryffondor jouer avec sa Serpentarde de fille, voilà qui était un exemple que les enfants ne pouvaient pas oublier si facilement.

George créa aussi le premier Festival de Musique à s'organiser dans la Grande-Bretagne magique. Avec l'aide de quelques autres musiciens, tous sorciers et sorcières, il mit sur pied un festival à Pré-au-Lard, pendant l'été, ce qui fut accueilli à bras ouverts par les habitants, car l'été avait toujours été un temps mort de l'année à Pré-au-Lard. Ce festival fournissait l'animation que les locaux désiraient, et qui attirait des douzaines de sorciers et sorcières et leurs familles, tout en fournissant l'occasion à de jeunes talents de se faire connaître.

Avec le temps, George fut capable de pleurer la perte de son épouse, de sa mère, de son frère et de sa sœur – ce qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de faire. Savoir qui avait tué sa mère, son frère et sa sœur, l'avait aidé à cet égard.

Il avait aussi obtenu un poste d'enseignant dans l'institution magique à Londres, là où Albus lui avait un faux travail en premier lieu. Les gamins y étaient plus jeunes mais il aimait transmettre sa connaissance de la musique, en espérant voir ces élèves continuer à pratiquer lorsqu'ils entreraient à Poudlard quelques années plus tard.

Il accomplit l'intégralité de sa liberté conditionnelle de deux ans, en rendant visite régulièrement une fois par semaine à l'officier en charge de son cas à Londres. Comme il avait un emploi du temps très chargé, il ne commit plus jamais d'autres délits. Son officier de conditionnelle en était très heureux et se montrait fier de lui – bien qu'il ne soupçonna jamais que l'homme dont il était chargé de superviser la vie, fut un sorcier...

* * *

La guerre n'avait pas épargné du tout Narcissa, qui avait perdu à la fois sa sœur et son mari. Elle était proche de Bellatrix, elle aimait son mari. Elle fut profondément affectée par cette double perte. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait toujours Drago, ce qui lui permit de ne pas devenir folle. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus nécessaire de jouer un rôle, elle décida de renouer le contact avec son autre sœur Andromeda – laquelle avait été désavouée par la famille Black pour avoir épousé un sorcier né-moldu. Elle avait été impressionnée aussi par le courage de Sirius – après tout, il avait sauvé Severus, le meilleur ami qu'elle ait eu. Sirius et Andromeda étaient tous les deux suffisamment indulgents pour l'accueillir à nouveau dans le bercail familial.

Narcissa conserva une amitié très forte avec Severus. Elle démarra aussi une relation quelque peu maternelle avec Lorena. Elle parvint à mettre de côté ses propres préjugés concernant le statut du sang, à l'image de l'exemple de son fils et suivant ses pas en ce sens. Elle se trouva plus sereine. De plus, elle était très occupée à gérer l'immense fortune des Malefoy. Elle devint une femme d'affaire avisée, en plus d'un membre éminent de la communauté magique, alors qu'elle avait toujours été dans l'ombre de Lucius quand ce dernier était vivant.

Elle se rapprocha aussi de plus en plus de George Nottingham. Elle avait été impressionnée par le courage dont il avait fait preuve à la Cabane Hurlante, lorsqu'il avait été sauver l'homme que sa fille aimait si chèrement – lequel était aussi le meilleur ami de Narcissa. Tout ce qu'il avait fait à ce moment-là, l'avait été par amour. Sa dévotion pour sa fille égalait bien celle qu'elle éprouvait pour son propre fils Drago.

Elle le revit de plus en plus, car il habitait à Poudlard, avec les Rogues et Drago. Elle leur rendait souvent visite et devint très proche de George. Un an après le décès de Lucius, Narcissa décida de donner un nouvel élan à sa propre vie. Elle avait fini de faire son deuil, elle était encore jeune. Elle autorisa George Nottingham à sortir avec elle.

* * *

Alastor Maugrey appréciait de vivre à Poudlard et à transmettre sa vaste connaissance de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal aux enfants placés sous ses soins et son autorité. Les étudiants adoraient réellement son approche pratique et réaliste. Il pouvait aussi se montrer gentil et drôle, malgré son expression effrayante – et recouverte de cicatrices.

Alastor était conclu un accord avec Albus Dumbledore. Il resterait le professeur de D.C.F.M. à Poudlard aussi longtemps que son ami le souhaitait, pourvu qu'il puisse trouver un remplaçant décent dans les prochaines années, car il commençait à se faire vieux. La malédiction jetée sur ce poste avait été levée suite à la mort de Voldemort.

Car il sentait que désormais il pourrait profiter vraiment de sa retraite, maintenant que les Mages Noirs ne constituaient plus une menace. Il en était venu à apprécier Severus aussi. Même s'il avait gardé un œil sur le Maître des Potions au début, au cas où ce dernier se serait avisé de maltraiter Lorena. Ce qui n'arriva jamais.

Il avait pardonné à Lorena son choix d'époux, ainsi que la blessure qu'elle lui avait infligée après qu'il eut découvert la nature véritable de ses sentiments et pour qui. Il éprouvait toujours une grande affection pour elle. Il l'aimerait toujours en secret, conscient qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour qu'il se remette de cet amour qu'il avait pour elle.

Lorena resta très amie avec lui – elle ne l'avait pas aimé véritablement mais elle l'aimait toujours beaucoup, avec beaucoup d'affection aussi. Surtout, elle le respectait immensément. Elle était consciente qu'il l'aimait toujours mais elle avait fait un choix et elle était attentive à ne pas susciter de sentiments malvenus de la part de l'ex-Auror, maintenant qu'elle était une femme mariée, avec une famille.

Alastor avait convenu avec Dumbledore qu'il resterait le professeur de D.C.F.M. pendant les trois prochaines années, le temps pour Drago Malefoy de devenir le prochain Maître des Potions et enseignant de cette matière. Une fois que le jeune sorcier aurait gagné cette position, Severus lui laisserait la chaire de Professeur de Potions, pour reprendre celle qu'il avait pendant si longtemps convoitée – le poste de professeur de D.C.F.M.

Alastor avait donné sa bénédiction à Severus pour devenir le professeur de D.C.F.M., car il savait que l'ancien Mangemort repenti était un expert en Magie Noire lui-même et certainement la personne la plus compétente et la plus qualifiée pour remplir cette mission à Poudlard. Il savait aussi que le jeune sorcier ne deviendrait plus la proie de la Magie Noire, comme il l'avait été lors de son adolescence et au début de son âge adulte. Severus était désormais suffisamment mature pour résister à cette attirance fatale qui, auparavant, avait parfois fait ressortir le pire en lui.

* * *

Lorena reprit sa septième année à Poudlard en Septembre suivant. Elle obtint son diplôme de Poudlard avec succès cette année-là, avec suffisamment de bonnes notes pour commencer sa formation de Guérisseuse à Ste. Mangouste. Elle obtint sa certification au bout de cinq années de formation dans cette institution, se spécialisant dans les blessures et poisons magiques. Son empathie attira l'attention des autorités médicales du monde magique. Des recherches furent menées sur ses capacités et sa forme particulière de magie.

Grâce à sa magie élémentale, elle fut en mesure de soigner de nombreuses blessures et maladies magiques complexes. Elle gagna rapidement une certaine notoriété et commença à donner des conférences sur le sujet. Elle termina son diplôme de recherche pour devenir une Maîtresse Guérisseuse, sur le thème de "La magie de l'amour et du sang : Serpents-d'Amour et morsures d'amour".

Severus était très fier d'elle, d'avoir pour épouse une femme aussi brillante. Ils pouvaient passer des heures à discuter Potions, Techniques de Guérison et autres pratiques magiques. Elle appréciait vraiment d'avoir un tel homme comme compagnon pour la vie, si remarquable, si exceptionnel, si tendre et dévoué pour elle.

Lorena lui donna deux autres enfants – une fille, puis un garçon. Elle adulait son mari, percevant combien il l'aimait, ainsi que l'étendue de cet amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Elle n'oublia jamais ce qu'elle avait alors senti dans la Cabane, cette nuit-là de Beltaine : que Severus avait été prêt à mourir pour qu'elle puisse vivre.

* * *

Le Directeur s'était porté garant pour son Maître des Potions. Severus n'irait pas à Azkaban – et c'était là tout ce qui comptait pour Albus Dumbledore. Cependant, Severus serait appelé à la barre des témoins au cours des procès de plusieurs Mangemorts qui devaient se tenir bientôt.

Le rôle de Severus comme espion et agent-double avait été totalement dévoilé et dûment documenté pendant les procès des Mangemorts. En tant qu'ancien disciple de Voldemort, il devait être jugé, tout comme les autres. Cependant, les témoignages d'Albus, Minerva, Sirius, Kingsley et bien entendu, de Lorena, à cet égard, aidèrent à laver le nom de Severus. Le Maître des Potions fut reconnu comme héros de guerre et sortit du prétoire en homme libre.

Severus avait aussi témoigné en ce sens. Il était aussi très conscient que si ses anciens compagnons d'armes étaient libérés, ils risquaient fort de s'en prendre à lui et à sa famille. Il réussit à obtenir une promesse du Ministère de la Magie que les Mangemorts condamnés demeureraient à Azkaban pour y vivre le reste de leur vie naturelle. Il avertit aussi qu'il tuerait sans hésitation n'importe quel Mangemort qui serait libéré et oserait s'approcher de lui ou de sa famille. Le Ministère de la Magie et le Magenmagot enregistrèrent sa déclaration, mais ne s'élevèrent pas contre. Ils avaient sans doute songé qu'il était tout à leur avantage de laisser un Mage Noir se charger lui-même de ses anciens compagnons. Severus Rogue resterait toujours un homme dangereux, mais si cela servait le Magenmagot, le Ministère et la communauté magique, alors pourquoi pas.

Severus reprit son poste de Maître des Potions à Poudlard pour les trois années suivantes, le temps pour lui de former Drago Malefoy comme Maître des Potions. Le lien entre le jeune sorcier et son aîné s'approfondit. Il était content d'être le « second père » de Drago, comme le déclarait le jeune Malefoy.

Une fois que Drago devint Maître des Potions et professeur de cette matière, Severus reprit le poste de D.C.F.M. à Poudlard, ce qui permit à Alastor Maugrey de profiter enfin d'une retraite bien méritée. Cependant, il n'abandonna pas l'une des passions de sa vie – les potions. Bien qu'il fût le Professeur de D.C.F.M., il continua à faire des recherches en Potions, cette fois avec l'aide de Drago. Les deux hommes menèrent ensemble plusieurs projets intéressants dans ce domaine. C'était juste qu'il ne l'enseignait plus, bien qu'il pouvait toujours aider Drago à préparer des potions pour Ste. Mangouste ou le Ministère. Il conserva aussi son titre de Maître des Potions – ce qui faisait de Poudlard la seule institution magique en Europe à posséder deux Maître des Potions, là où quantité d'autres n'en avaient aucun. Il disposait aussi de plus de temps pour donner des conférences à l'étranger sur ce sujet qu'il aimait tant.

Severus devint au fil du temps le fier papa de trois enfants, deux garçons et une fille. Il éprouvait une dévotion totale pour Lorena, qui lui avait non seulement sauvé la vie, mais aussi son âme, grâce à sa magie et à son amour.

Il garda la position de Directeur de la Maison de Serpentard. Il était d'autant plus attaché à sa Maison, qu'il était bien conscient que sa femme et ses enfants étaient aussi les Héritiers de Serpentard.

_**

* * *

**_

Onze ans plus tard…

"Rogue, Alan."

Un garçon, plutôt grand et mince pour son âge, s'approcha du tabouret que la Directrice Adjointe et Professeur McGonagall lui montrait. Il avait des cheveux raides noirs comme le geai, son visage était pâle. Ses yeux sombres reflétaient une crainte respectueuse. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son grand-père George et à son parrain Drago, tous les deux assis à la table des professeurs, et qui l'encouragèrent d'un sourire. Le garçon se mordit la lèvre inférieure – dans un geste pas si différent de celui de sa mère, ce qui amusa à n'en plus finir son père, lui aussi assis à la table des professeurs.

Minerva posa le Choixpeau sur la tête du gamin. Le Choixpeau demeura silencieux pendant de longues secondes qui parurent une éternité pour le garçon.

"Ah, un autre Rogue… Je constate que nous avons beaucoup là-dessous," commença à dire le Choixpeau dans la tête du garçon. "Courage, détermination, intelligence… Puissance ! Beaucoup ! Eh bien, où est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir t'envoyer ?"

"_Je vous en prie, envoyez-moi chez Serpentard. Je veux être chez Serpentard ! S'il vous plaît !"_ dit Alan en Fourchelang, car il ne voulait pas que les autres enfants et professeurs ne comprennent ce qu'il aurait à dire au Choixpeau. Il espéra que le Choixpeau le comprendrait. Après tout, il avait lu que les quatre Fondateurs avaient chacun mis un peu d'eux-mêmes dans cet objet magique.

"Oh, tu es un Fourchelangue. Intéressant," commenta simplement le Choixpeau, montrant ainsi au garçon qu'il l'avait certes compris. "Pourtant, je suis sûr que tu accomplirais des merveilles à Serdaigle, avec cet esprit vif qui est le tien. Tout à fait comme ton père à l'époque."

"_Mon père est un Serpentard,"_ expliqua le garçon en Fourchelang.

"Oh, oui, je m'en souviens, j'avais eu du mal à le répartir lui aussi."

Alan fur surpris d'apprendre ce détail – son père ne lui avait jamais rien raconté à propos de sa propre répartition. Il nota mentalement de le lui demander plus tard. A lui ou bien à sa mère.

"A moins que je t'envoie à Gryffondor, tu es assez courageux pour y aller. Tout comme ton grand-père l'est. Bien que j'ai constaté au fil du temps que ton père aurait pu tout aussi bien être envoyé à Gryffondor."

Le gamin soupira. _"Je vous en prie, mettez-moi chez Serpentard. J'ai _besoin_ d'y être envoyé !"_ plaida-t-il une dernière fois en Fourchelang, en insistant lourdement sur la partie « besoin » de sa demande.

"Ah, ça ressemble assez à ta mère, ça. Elle aussi avait besoin d'y être envoyée." Le Choixpeau resta silencieux pendant deux ou trois secondes de plus. "Si c'est là ce que tu souhaites… alors qu'il en soit ainsi… Je t'envoie à… Serpentard !"

Alan laissa échapper un remerciement en Fourchelang et se glissa du tabouret. Il rejoignit la table de Serpentard qui l'acclama bruyamment, ses étudiants manifestement heureux d'accueillir le fils du Directeur de la Maison de Serpentard parmi eux.

Un couinement se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la table des professeurs. "J'avais raison !" fit Sybill Trelawney sous cape à son voisin de table, George Nottingham. "J'avais prédit exactement ça quand il est né ! Vous vous en souvenez ?" George n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait dire par là mais il se contenta de lui sourire et de la calmer.

Alan jeta alors un regard à la table des professeurs. Ses yeux sombres croisèrent ceux de son père. Severus demeura impassible mais pourtant… Un minuscule sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres, unique signe témoin de sa fierté. Avec le temps, Alan avait appris à lire sur le visage de son père. Il lui décocha un sourire radieux. Le Maître des Potions répondit au sourire de son fils par une légère inclinaison de la tête. Le sourire de son fils ressemblait tellement à celui de Lorena…

Oui, Severus était fier de son fils. Il savait qu'il ne reproduirait pas les mêmes erreurs que lui, toutes ces années auparavant, grâce à tout l'amour qui entourait sa famille.

Severus regarda furtivement Albus Dumbledore. Le Directeur lui sourit. Oui, le vieux sorcier avait raison. L'amour était la magie la plus puissante qui soit. L'amour était la forteresse qui pouvait les protéger tous. L'amour était la clé et la solution, le début et la fin de tout.

**FIN**

_**

* * *

**_

J'espère que vous avez apprécié lire cette – longue – histoire, autant que moi j'ai apprécié de l'écrire. Ça me fait tout... drôle… comme lorsqu'on doit rentrer de vacances merveilleuses et se replonger à nouveau dans la routine.

_**On peut retrouver cette histoire en anglais, la langue dans laquelle je l'ai écrite à l'origine. A certains égards, je trouve que ça passe mieux en anglais. Alors, pardonnez-moi mes erreurs de français !**_

_**Cependant… je suis en train de réfléchir à d'autres histoires, toujours avec un pairing Severus/Original Female Character – j'adore trop ce pairing pour m'arrêter ici. Les 2 prochaines histoires (eh oui, les muses s'activent !) devraient explorer son côté dominateur et sombre (encore, vous allez me dire, mais j'adore ce côté-là de lui) tout en révélant ses vulnérabilités (que j'adore aussi chez lui) – tout en faisant de mon mieux pour le garder fidèle à son personnage (un combat de tous les jours !). Il devrait y avoir une insistance très nette sur son passé ténébreux et ses actes pour le moins douteux, mais dans un autre scénario, avec un autre OFC qui soit le moins possible Mary Sue, comme toujours.**_

_**Je vais aussi tenter une troisième idée totalement dans un autre registre : l'humour. Mary Sue, j'en sais rien, mais ce sera une narration à la première personne, sous forme de vignettes (des chapitres indépendants), avec pour thème sur ce qu'il se passe dans le Manoir Riddle que Voldemort a transformé en une sorte de communauté où vivent les Mangemorts. Une histoire à dormir debout et à ne pas se prendre au sérieux. Une histoire issue de mes délires avec ma fidèle revueuse ANGIE59, avec qui j'ai bien déliré grave au fil de notre correspondance sur la présente histoire.**_

_**J'en profite pour remercier toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des revues, mis cette histoire sur leur liste de favoris, et/ou qui ont mis une alerte dessus, ainsi que les fidèles revueurs : ANGIE59, PUPPI, SEVY, VIVI, YUME et quelques autres. **_

_**MERCI POUR VOTRE SOUTIEN LOYAL A CETTE HISTOIRE !**_

_**J'espère qu'il y aura d'autres personnes qui s'ajouteront à cette liste de fidèles, même bien après que j'ai fini de la publier. **_

_**Tous ceux par ici qui sont des petits génies et des artistes en dessin et photomontage en tout genre, ne vous gênez pas d'utiliser mon travail pour stimuler votre imagination – je souhaite seulement que vous me donniez le lien qui y mène afin que je puisse y admirer vos œuvres et y laisser une revue.**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me contacter par PM via si vous avez des questions sur cette histoire ou si vous voulez seulement discuter de ses thèmes et/ou partager vos pensées à propos de Severus ou d'autres personnages. Vous êtes toujours les bienvenus.**_

_**Prenez bien soin de vous et à vous revoir bientôt sur pour les autres histoires que je ne manquerai pas de publier d'ici quelques mois (j'ai les idées mais les concrétiser prend du temps) !**_


End file.
